Will of Fire
by Roronoa Saki
Summary: Temari es una chica de carácter fuerte, independiente y decidida, pero... todo eso cambiará cuando en el mejor viaje de su vida pierda lo más preciado para ella, sus padres, y más aún cuando descubra todo lo que hay detrás de sus muertes. Basado en la teleserie Adrenalina, con toques de Konoha High y canon de Naruto. Shikatema; Sasusaku; Naruhina y !Disfruten! Advertencia Lemon!
1. Capítulo 1: Vacaciones catastróficas

**Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic en la historia! ojalá les guste está basado en la teleserie chilena Adrenalina, por si alguien la ha visto haha, y los que no, mejor, así disfrutan haha. AVISO DE LEMON! (Lo pondre en negritas por si alguien se lo quiere saltar).**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo me pertenecen mis "original characters".**

 **Toda crítica constructiva será humildemente aceptada =D**

 **Dicho todo esto, disfruten del primer capítulo de mi fic ^^!**

 **WILL OF FIRE**

 **Capítulo 1: Vacaciones catastróficas**

Sol, playa, arena, nada más fantástico para pasar las vacaciones junto a tus padres. Temari estaba relajada en el agua mientras sus padres estaban en la playa observando las mercancías de los vendedores ambulantes, y es que a sus casi 20 años que más podría pedir. Ya llevaban una semana en el País del Mar, específicamente en la Isla Madre, y es que ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo en Suna, no es que no amara su ciudad sino que estaba cansada de la rutina, sólo quería relajarse y cuando sus padres le ofrecieron unas vacaciones en el País del Mar no pudo negarse.

Mientras miraba el cielo despejado pensaba en que este era su último año de preparatoria, se había atrasado 2 años debido a los constantes cambios de colegio que sufrió cuando era más pequeña, debido al trabajo de sus padres, ahora estaban en el típico receso de verano y sólo le faltaba cursar el segundo cuatrimestre este año y el último trimestre el próximo año. Ella y sus hermanos Gaara y Kankuro nacieron en Suna, en el País del Viento, pero por el trabajo de sus padres iban cambiando constantemente de ciudad y en 2 oportunidades, durante la primaria, Temari tuvo que repetir el grado. Afortunadamente estos últimos 2 años, justo cuando Temari ingresó a la preparatoria estuvieron instalados en Suna.

\- Temari! mira lo que te compró tu padre!- Llamó su madre, Karura desde la orilla. Temari se acercó a ésta.

\- Por favor que no sea otro par de aros de plumas - Dijo Temari

-Ay hija! pero es que son tan lindos!

\- Es el cuarto que me compra! Que quiere? que tenga una colección con todos los colores?- Dijo Temari hastiada.

Luego su padre Rasa se acercó - Y que te parecen Temari? Lindos verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

\- Si quieres que vuelva a Suna con aros de plumas de todos los colores posibles...- Dijo Temari sarcásticamente.

\- Haha, tú siempre tan sarcástica, me recuerdas a mi- Dijo Rasa divertido, definitivamente se la estaba pasando bien. Temari no tuvo corazón para reprocharle, su padre por lo general era una persona fría y estricta, pero definitivamente este viaje lo estaba relajando de verdad.

Habían pasado por varios lugares, restaurantes, andar en parapente (cosa que le costó un mundo a Temari de convencer a su padre hacer), recorrer las playas y comprar souvenirs.

Temari no pudo evitar comprar unos souvenirs para sus hermanos, hubiese sido perfecto que este viaje se realizara con la familia completa, pero lamentablemente eso no era posible. Kankuro, quién, a pesar de los constantes cambios de colegio, tuvo la fortuna de no atrasarse por lo que había egresado de la preparatoria el año pasado y se había ido a estudiar al extranjero en compañía de su tío Yashamaru. Por otro lado Gaara, había tenido conflictos con su padre, por lo que éste decidió enviarlo a Konoha a estudiar cuando empezó su primer año de preparatoria bajo la tutela de su madrina Kushina. Temari no había visto a Gaara hacía un año, por lo que tenía previsto ir a visitarlo este año. A pesar de que Gaara era un chico muy inexpresivo e indiferente, ella lo quería mucho.

Finalmente, después de sacarle todo el provecho al día de playa, Rasa tuvo una idea mientras los tres estaban en el agua bañándose. - Bien chicas, que les parece si damos un paseo en lancha?-

\- No sé querido, ya hemos hecho bastante no crees? Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?- Dijo Karura mientras disfrutaba del agua.

-Vamos, para terminar este día de forma gloriosa, ¿qué opinas Temari?- Dijo Rasa emocionado.

\- Hmm, pues... - Dijo Temari pensativa, por un lado al igual que su madre también estaba un poco cansada, pero por otro lado desde que llegó a la isla Madre que quería probar el esquiar en agua.

-Ay vamos no te hagas de rogar hija! además estoy seguro de que te mueres por esquiar en agua- Dijo Rasa mientras se hundía en el agua para reaparecer por debajo de las piernas de Temari y subirla en sus hombros.

\- Papá! ¿qué rayos haces?!- Dijo Temari entre disgustada y entretenida, era tan extraño ver a su padre así.

\- Llevándote a la fuerza a un paseo en lancha ya que tu madre no nos quiere acompañar- Dijo el patriarca haciendo un mohín. Temari se rió.

\- *Sigh* Está bien, vamos- Suspiró Karura- Pero sólo unas vueltitas me oyeron, después nos vamos directo al hotel-.

-Hai!- Dijeron padre e hija al unísono como si fueran unos niñitos buenos obedeciendo a mamá. Temari no podía esperar, estaba emocionada, graciosamente su padre le había contagiado el entusiasmo. Amaba a sus padres, en realidad a toda su familia, a pesar de estar distanciada de sus hermanos, para ella no había algo más preciado que su familia. Así que definitivamente disfrutaría esta última semana de vacaciones que le quedaba por vivir.

Lo que Temari no sabía es que ese inocente paseo en lancha cambiaría su vida por completo...

000

Temari estaba extasiada, sentía el viento marino en todo su cuerpo, jamás había sentido una sensación tan extravagante, definitivamente esquiar en el agua era lo máximo. Sus padres estaban manejando la lancha mientras Temari iba detrás de ésta afirmada por una cuerda esquiando en el agua.

\- Cariño ya hemos dado muchas vueltas, ya es hora de volver- Dijo Karura cansada.

-Haha, pero mírala esquiar es como si fuera una experta!- Dijo Rasa emocionado. Mas al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Karura asintió- Está bien, está bien, hazle señas para que sepa que pararé la lancha-.

Karura empezó a hacerle señas a Temari, pero ésta no la miraba, así que empezó a gritar su nombre. Temari en su extasis sintió un sonido proveniente de la lancha por lo que enfocó su vista en ésta. Vió como su madre hacía gestos extraños, pero por las salpicaduras del agua no podía distinguir que hacía, desvió un poco la cabeza para poder divisar mejor a su madre, pero lamentablemente esto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminó cayéndose al agua.

\- Agh! demonios!- Exclamó Temari al caer.

Karura al ver la caída de Temari se preocupó- Rasa para la lancha Temari se cayó!-.

Su padre paró la lancha de inmediato y volteó la vista para ver el estado de su hija, ésta emergió del agua y les hizo señas para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Karura suspiró aliviada.

-Ves? no tienes de que preocuparte Karura, ella es una mujer de acero- Dijo orgulloso Rasa.

\- Sí lo sé, mejor vamos a recogerla antes de que se ponga de mal humor, hehe- Dijo Karura observando a Temari, se habían alejado bastante de ella.

Rasa encendió la lancha y cuando deslizó la palanca para acelerar ocurrió...

Una explosión.

A pesar de estar a una gran distancia, la onda explosiva alcanzó a Temari hundiéndola en el agua. Pasados unos segundos ésta emergió del agua, observando aterrada el lugar donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba la lancha con sus padres, el cual ahora eran escombros envueltos en llamas.

Temari estaba en shock, no podía ser cierto lo que observaba, sus padres... imposible... mientras divagaba empezó a oír a lo lejos sirenas y de repente todo se oscureció, sintió como se volvía a hundir en el mar...

" _Papá... mamá... ¿esto es una pesadilla verdad?.."._

000

Temari abrió los ojos, estaba en una cama de hospital, se sentía muy cansada, pero alcanzó a divisar dos siluetas cerca de su cama. " _Mamá? papá?"_ pensó, pero al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta que eran 2 enfermeras que hablaban entre sí de espaldas a ella.

\- Pobrecita, lleva 1 semana sin despertar, al parecer el shock fue demasiado fuerte- Dijo una enfermera de cabello negro.

\- Pero como no va a estar en shock, si presenció esa tremenda explosión y la muerte de sus padres, yo no lo soportaría- Dijo la otra enfermera de cabello rubio.

 _Explosión? que mis padres qué?_ pensó Temari desconcertada. De pronto un montón de imágenes consecutivas le vinieron a la cabeza. La caída... la explosión... los escombros...

Temari no podía creerlo, sus padres ya no estaban, habían muerto en esa horrible explosión. Sintió como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, definitivamente ya nada volvería a ser igual.

000

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el fatídico accidente. Temari, una vez que había recuperado la conciencia a la semana de éste, estuvo en observación por unos tres días más hasta que la dieron de alta. Inmediatamente se acercó a la policía local para que le otorgaran toda la información posible sobre la investigación de la muerte de sus padres. Finalmente la policía le dijo que había sido una falla en el motor.

La embajada de Suna ofreció ayudarla para que pudiese volver al País del Viento, pero ella rechazó la oferta diciéndoles que tenía parientes en Konoha, en el País del Fuego, y que pretendía dirigirse allí. Mediante la embajada de Konoha logró contactarse con Kushina, la madrina de Gaara y amiga de la familia, ésta aceptó gustosamente que Temari se alojase en su casa cuando volviera del País del Mar y le dijo que podría quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. Temari agradeció la hospitalidad de Kushina y le dijo que en unos días más iría a Konoha.

Ya a pocos días de emprender el viaje a Konoha, Temari decidió intentar despejar su mente de todo lo ocurrido, por lo que decidió relajarse un poco en la piscina del hotel. Miraba a la gente, el cielo o simplemente leía alguna de sus novelas. Mientras miraba el cielo despejado escucho a una chica discutir con un chico. Estaban en lo alto del tobogán que servía de acceso a la piscina.

-¿Quieres que te ayude preciosa?- le decía el chico

\- No no no, no me pongas nerviosa! yo sé perfectamente como tirarme de un tobogán- le reprochaba la chica no muy a gusto con su presencia.

\- Pero yo te empujo linda- decía el chico mientras intentaba tomarla por la cintura.

La chica zafándose de su agarre le espetó- Oye no me toques! Déjame en paz.

\- ¿Pero por qué mi amor?- insistía el chico, la chica sólo lo ignoró y se dio la vuelta para deslizarse por el tobogán.

Temari observaba la situación desde la orilla de la piscina, si había algo que detestaba era a los hombres aprovechados, así que se quedó a una distancia prudente por si la chica necesitaba ayuda.

La chica en cuestión era muy atractiva, su piel era clara y su cabello de color negro al igual que sus ojos, no por nada el tipo la molestaba tanto.

Cuando la pelinegra pretendía deslizarse por el tobogán el chico nuevamente intentó tocarla a lo que ella se volteó para pegarle una cachetada, cosa que no logró ya que perdió el equilibrio y terminó deslizándose por el tobogán dando vueltas en éste. Temari no pudo evitar reírse, la escena de la chica girando por el tobogán era muy graciosa, digna de una comedia.

Cuando la pelinegra emergió del agua muy molesta, Temari se acercó a ella desde la orilla. - Es increíble como los hombres no entienden la palabra NO verdad?- dijo divertida.

La chica se giró para verla y le respondió- sí, en verdad son unos idiotas...-

Con esto ambas se sonrieron con miradas cómplices. Al parecer Temari no se aburriría estos últimos días con su nueva compañera.

Estuvieron conversando unos minutos mientras la pelinegra se terminaba de secar.

\- Bien supongo que ya es hora de volver al hotel compañera, que te parece si almorzamos juntas?- dijo la chica de cabello negro.

\- Sip me parece bien, por qué no?- Respondió Temari con una sonrisa.

\- Bien entonces andando- Dijo la pelinegra, mientras se ponía en marcha, pero al avanzar unos pasos se detuvo y espetó- Ay! pero que descortés de mi parte no me he presentado, perdón! Fumiko Uchiha es mi nombre.

\- Sabaku no Temari, encantada.- Dijo ésta extendiéndole la mano.

\- Bien Temari, pues vamos a almorzar que tanto hombre idiota irónicamente me abrió el apetito.- dijo Fumiko mientras se dirigía al hotel.

Temari sonrió y la siguió, curiosamente también se le había abierto el apetito.

000

-Así que eres de Suna?- Dijo Fumiko emocionada mientras almorzaba junto a Temari.

-Sí, nacida y criada en Suna, bueno la mayor parte de mi infancia por lo menos.

\- Es increíble! me creerás que he viajado casi por todo el mundo, pero nunca he ido ni a Suna ni a Iwa. Por Dios! hasta al País de la Nieve he ido, definitivamente mi próximo viaje será a Suna, y lo mejor de todo es que tendré hospedaje, hehe.

\- Haha claro, con gusto te hago un tour por allá.- dijo Temari mientras probaba su sopa de tofu.- Al parecer te gusta viajar mucho.

\- Oh sí! adoro viajar! es que es como un escape de la rutina, además que así me deshago de mi insoportable hermano. A todo esto Temari no te he preguntado, ¿tienes hermanos?- Curioseo Fumiko.

-Sí, tengo 2 hermanos menores, Kankuro y Gaara que son 1 año y 2 años menores que yo respectivamente.

\- Ay mira que coincidencia! yo también tengo dos hermanos varones, claro que en mi caso yo soy la de en medio, mi hermano Itachi es el mayor, me gana por 3 años, y Sasuke, mi fastidioso hermanito menor, por 2 años.- Aclaró Fumiko tomando un sorbo de jugo- Ahora que lo pienso Temari, si no es mucha la molestia ¿puedo preguntarte tu edad?

\- Haha claro que no, aún no llego a la edad en que me quito años- bromeó Temari- tengo 19 años. Aunque en unos días cumpliré los 20.

-Oh por Dios como tantas coincidencias! yo también tengo 19! y ¿que estudias mujer?

\- Pues... aún estoy en la prepa. Debido a mis constantes cambios de colegio me atrasé dos años , pero este es mi último año de prepa. Ahora debería comenzar mi segundo cuatrimestre una vez que acabe el receso de verano.

\- Haha, bueno te queda poco para entrar a la Universidad entonces, ¿que tienes pensado estudiar?

\- Pues... aún no lo tengo claro, supongo que tendré lo que me queda de prepa para planteármelo.

\- Ya veo.

\- Y tú Fumiko, ¿estudias o trabajas?- dijo Temari para desviar el tema, no es que no quisiera seguir hablando de ella, sino más bien que se sentía un poco incómoda planteándose su futuro en estos momentos tan difíciles.

\- Ah pues, estudio modelaje profesional, este es mi último año- dijo Fumiko orgullosa- No es por presumir, pero ya hasta tengo ofertas de trabajo para cuando salga.

\- Vaya pues... te felicito- dijo Temari sonriendo.

Al terminar de almorzar, ambas quedaron de verse en la noche para ir a bailar por lo que cada una fue a su habitación a descansar. Temari aún se sentía un poco rara con lo que le estaba pasando, era como si en momentos se olvidara de la catástrofe ocurrida hace tres semanas, como si de un momento a otro sus padres atravesarían la puerta de la habitación y le sonreirían como siempre.

 _"Eso ya no sucederá Temari,_ _no volverán, acéptalo"_ pensó Temari derramando una fina lagrima que corrió por su rostro. Finalmente se quedó dormida, ya no quería pensar en nada más y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, tal vez un buen descanso despejaría su mente para poder pasarlo bien en la noche, ya que no quería que Fumiko se diera cuenta del dolor que estaba pasando.

000

Fumiko estaba sentada cerca de la recepción del hotel esperando a Temari, vestía un fino vestido de color celeste, largo, con abertura en la pierna derecha en conjunto con unas sandalias blancas, se veía divina.

Mientras Fumiko esperaba, Temari la divisó desde las escaleras y se acercó a ella.

-Hola- dijo Temari una vez que llegó donde Fumiko estaba. Ésta desvió la mirada de la revista que leía y vió a Temari.

\- Wow! mujer, te ves espectacular- señaló Fumiko sinceramente y no era de extrañarse, Temari lucía un vestido corto de color amarillo con zapatos a juego y una cartera blanca, había decidido soltarse el pelo para esta ocasión, ya que por lo general usaba coletas, a vece veces 4, éste último era el peinado favorito de su padre.

\- Gracias! tú también te ves muy linda.

-Muchas gracias! bueno... - dijo Fumiko mientras se levantaba del asiento- ¿por dónde partimos?

-Hmm veamos...- dijo Temari mientras pensaba en un buen lugar para ir a bailar y despejarse un poco.- Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto.

Temari no permitiría que el dolor que sentía por la muerte de sus padres la echara abajo, ella siempre se había considerado una mujer fuerte y sabía perfectamente que no tenía sentido estar lamentándose, ya había llorado bastante, por lo que estaba decidida a intentar distraerse y terminar de disfrutar el viaje que tanto habían anhelado sus padres.

000

Temari y Fumiko llegaron a una discoteque cerca de la playa. Fueron a la barra a tomar un trago y hablar de cosas triviales hasta que unos chicos las sacaron a bailar. Se veían decentes a juicio de Temari y Fumiko por lo que aceptaron la invitación.

Fumiko bailaba muy enérgica, de verdad que se la estaba pasando bien. Temari la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, mientras ella bailaba con su acompañante, al cual no le prestaba nada de atención, sólo se dejaba llevar por la música. Su mente estaba definitivamente en otra parte, no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente ese dolor mientras bailaba, ese dolor que la torturó por tres semanas y ahora volvía, no podía evitarlo y lo peor de todo es que no importa lo fuerte que seas, perder algo que de verdad amas es muy difícil de superar y Temari lo sabía...

Al volver al hotel Fumiko y Temari quedaron de verse al otro día en la mañana para salir. Temari por una parte agradecía que Fumiko fuera tan hiperkinética y la arrastrara por toda la Isla Madre, pero por otra parte lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación de hotel y esperar a que pasaran los días para irse a Konoha.

000

Al día siguiente, Temari se reunió temprano con Fumiko para salir a pasear por la isla, curiosamente el día estaba nublado algo muy raro en el País del Mar, ya que el clima por lo general era tropical.

Las damas recorrieron un par de lugares, y mientras iban conversando de banalidades un sujeto se acercó a ellas por detrás.

-Señorita! Señorita!- llamó el sujeto, ambas chicas se voltearon a verlo.

El sujeto en cuestión era un hombre alto, de color, llevaba una camisa blanca abierta y por debajo una sudadera también de color blanco, llevaba anteojos oscuros y una gorra negra junto a unos jeans de color mezclilla con zapatillas blancas.

\- Ud. es la señorita Sabaku no?- preguntó el sujeto. Fumiko miró extrañada a Temari, pero ésta no le devolvió el gesto, ella miraba fijamente al hombre como analizándolo mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas.

\- Sí?...- respondió Temari con cautela, el sujeto se veía muy extraño, parecía nervioso por algo. Éste empezó a retroceder por la calle mientras le hacía señas de que lo siguiera y no paraba de mirar constantemente a sus espaldas, como si se ocultara de alguien.

\- Vaya Temari no tenía idea que tenías admiradores en este país- dijo ingenuamente Fumiko, Temari simplemente la ignoró y se acercó al sujeto sin apartarle la mirada, si intentaba algo con ella o con Fumiko le costaría caro.

El sujeto había retrocedido hasta una pared de una casa como ocultándose, cuando Temari llegó a su lado el le dijo- Su padre... Rasa-san...

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida " _quién es este sujeto? por qué conoce a mi padre?"_ pensó, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento y como un impulso expresó- Que pasa con mi papa?

El sujeto no le respondió sólo miraba hacia atrás muy nervioso, luego se escuchó un ruido de un automóvil al girar por la avenida. Temari volvió a preguntar, esta vez elevando la voz - ¿Qué pasa con mi papá?!

El sujeto ignoró a Temari y se concentró en la calle, Temari desvió la mirada hacia aquel lugar y vio como dos sujetos se bajaban de un auto y se dirigían hacia ellos, eran dos tipos altos y fornidos, uno de ellos iba vestido con una camisa dorada semiabierta y pantalones blancos, mientras que el otro iba vestido completamente de negro, ambos sujetos llevaban gafas oscuras. Por donde los mirases podrías notar que eran mafiosos, aunque lo que más asustó a Temari fue el notar que el sujeto de negro llevaba una pistola colgada al cinturón de su pantalón.

El sujeto que estaba con Temari empezó a retroceder, estaba realmente aterrorizado. Temari giró su rostro hacia él nuevamente y espetó- Señor que pasa?!- pero el sujeto simplemente la ignoró y salió huyendo pasando por al lado de Fumiko y atravesando la calle. Los dos sujetos del auto empezaron a perseguirlo, mientras el sujeto de negro lo apuntaba con la pistola. En el auto aún quedaba el conductor, el cual también se unió a la persecusión, era una escena aterradora tanto para Temari como para Fumiko. Ambas chicas se quedaron anonadadas mirando la escena.

-¿Qué pasó Temari?- dijo Fumiko totalmente desconcertada- explícame porque la gente de esta isla está totalmente loca.

Temari sólo la miró igual de desconcertada, Fumiko entendió al instante de que Temari estaba igual que ella, no entendía que rayos pasaba. Temari por instinto miró el sitio donde había tenido su breve charla con el sujeto misterioso y no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que ver este sujeto con su padre. Muchas preguntas vinieron a su cabeza ¿quién era ese tipo?¿De dónde conocía a su padre? y lo que la dejó más angustiada fue ¿qué quería decirle con respecto a él?

Temari seguía divagando en sus cuestionamientos cuando notó algo en el piso, se acercó al objeto y lo recogió, era una tarjeta de estas típicas de presentación, en ésta decía:

 _Orochimaru_

 _GENERAL MANAGER_

 _1190, Rice Field_

 _Otogakure, País del Sonido_

 _Tel. (305)441-0912 Fax (305)441-2298_

Fumiko se acercó a Temari y le preguntó- ¿y eso que es?

\- Nada- respondió Temari mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su cartera- mejor volvamos al hotel creo que hemos tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy.

\- Concuerdo completamente contigo, esta gente de verdad que está loca.

Sin decir nada más ambas jóvenes se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel y no volvieron a tocar el tema, simplemente hablaron de banalidades y Fumiko le ofreció a Temari ir a darse un chapuzón en la piscina para relajarse. Temari aceptó y mientras esperaba a Fumiko quién había ido a cambiarse, le echó una hojeada a la tarjeta.

-Orochimaru... ¿quién rayos será? ¿acaso será el sujeto que vi?-

-Ya llegué! perdón por hacerte esperar- Fumiko apareció de repente y Temari en un rápido movimiento escondió la tarjeta en su cartera. Fumiko no notó esto y se limitó a recostarse en una de las sillas de descanso, venía algo distraída.

\- Te ocurre algo Fumiko?- le preguntó Temari

-Sí... sabes qué? estuve pensando, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntas a Konoha? así podríamos ir platicando en el viaje, además casi que nos vamos el mismo día, sería ridículo que nos fuéramos solas no crees?

-Sí, me parece bien- asintió Temari, la verdad si le pareció una buena idea, así no se aburriría en el viaje.

\- Uy! genial, le diré a mi novio que me vaya a buscar al aeropuerto, así aprovecho de que lo conozcas, ¿no te he hablado de él verdad?

-Creo que no, jeje

\- Ay! te va a encantar, ese hombre me tiene loca! es un poco serio y siempre anda con una cara de pereza y cansancio, pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta de que es un encanto.- Fumiko describía con mucho entusiasmo a su novio. Temari simplemente se limitaba a escuchar, lo que nunca se imaginó es que Fumiko prácticamente le narraría toda su historia amorosa con su novio. Cuando terminó de contarle "la mitad" de la historia, Fumiko le dijo que "continuaría" en el avión para así tener un tema "interesante" de conversación. Temari se limitó a suspirar, sentía pena por el pobre tipo el tener que "soportar" a semejante mujer, no es que no le agradara Fumiko, pero se había dado cuenta que era del tipo de chicas que una vez que le das cuerda no se calla jamás y si el chico en cuestión era del tipo tranquilo y de evitar problemas, definitivamente la que llevaba las riendas de la relación era ELLA.

" _hmph, pobre tipo, definitivamente es un dominado_ " pensó Temari cruelmente y soltando una risita, definitivamente la vuelta a Konoha sería muy interesante.


	2. Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro

**Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, supongo que algunos ya se imaginarán por dónde va la cosa ^^. Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capi que disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro**

Una vez que Temari y Fumiko llegaron al aeropuerto de Konoha, éstas se limitaron a ir a buscar sus maletas, Temari daba gracias a Kami Sama por haber aterrizado ya que Fumiko había cumplido con su palabra de contarle la continuación de su "historia de amor", por lo que a mitad del viaje ya la tenía sofocada.

Cuando recogieron las maletas se dirigieron a la salida, Fumiko miraba hacia todos lados desesperada buscando a alguien... su novio...

 _"Espero que no se pongan a hacer una escenita enfrente de mí o me largo"_ pensó Temari fastidiada, lo que menos quería era ver a Fumiko y a su novio expresándose el "cariño".

-Ahí está Temari! Mira, ven ven- Fumiko prácticamente arrastró a Temari hacia su novio que venía bajando las escaleras hacia ellas. Temari no tuvo ni tiempo de apreciar al pobre tipo ya que Fumiko prácticamente se le lanzó encima.

-Mi amor!- Le expresó mientras lo abrazaba, Temari simplemente mantuvo su distancia y así pudo apreciar al chico en cuestión. Bien... Fumiko no mentía, definitivamente tenía plasmado en su cara la expresión de pereza y cansancio, su cabello era de color negro y largo el cual llevaba atado en una coleta alta en punta, era alto, delgado y de tez blanca.

" _Bien bien, tengo que admitirlo, el tipo sí que es atractivo"_ pensó Temari para sí misma.

-Fumiko, ¿Cómo estás?, te eché de menos- dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras Fumiko lo soltaba.

\- Uy Mentiroso!, ¿Por qué no me llamaste ni una vez Shikamaru?! Ni una siquiera sola chiquitita... ¿por qué no?- balbuceó Fumiko

 _"Por Kami Sama mujer, déjalo respirar"_ Temari ya se estaba fastidiando, si había algo que no soportaba eran las cursilerías.

\- Lo que pasa es que estaba muy atareado, ya sabes, tareas, trabajos, sabes como es mi instituto, te estrujan desde el primer día de clases, aparte si a eso le sumas el trabajo de medio tiempo... *sigh* es un verdadero fastidio- se quejó Shikamaru

\- Sí lo sé, bueno en realidad yo te llamé hartas veces, y cada vez que te llamaba me decían que no estabas, que estabas almorzando, etc., ay! pero estoy tan feliz de verte! ^^- Fumiko empezó a besar efusivamente con besos cortos a Shikamaru.

Temari ya se había desligado de su conversación, sólo se limitaba a mirar alrededor buscando desesperadamente a Kushina, ya que la había llamado desde la Isla Madre para que viniera a recogerla.

\- Oye ven! que te quiero presentar a mi compañera de viaje en el País del Mar, mira-

\- El País del Mar?!- la interrumpió Shikamaru confuso.

\- Sí mi amor, que tiene?

-Pero que estabas haciendo tú en el País del Mar?

-Ay no sabías?!

-No...- le dijo Shikamaru algo fastidiado

-Bueno lo que pasa es que me fui a ver a unos amigos de mi papá, pero no estaban ahí estaban en Kirigakure- empezó a explicar Fumiko.

-Ya... y...

-Y la verdad es que si... no me hubiera encontrado con Temari, mi viaje se habría convertido en una verdadera lata mi amor.- Fumiko nuevamente empezó a besar a Shikamaru, éste simplemente se dejaba querer, no le quedaba de otra...

Temari había vuelto a mirar a la parejita _"Otra vez?! he visto mujeres desesperadas, pero definitivamente ella se lleva el premio..."_

Shikamaru se separó de ella, hasta él notaba que ya era suficiente- igual, que bueno que volviste Fumiko- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya, ven que te la voy a presentar. Temari!- Fumiko se dirigió con entusiasmo hacia Temari arrastrando a Shikamaru.

 _"Uff, aquí vienen... pon tu mejor sonrisa Temari ^l^"_ se dijo ella misma mientras se acercaban.

-Bueno este es el hombre del que te hablé todo el viaje, el hombre que me tiene absolutamente loca!- Dijo Fumiko cuando llegaron donde Temari. Shikamaru no alcanzó ni a verla ya que Fumiko "nuevamente" comenzó a besar a su adorado novio, por lo que éste tuvo que utilizar la única técnica que tenía para que lo dejara "respirar"... abrazarla.

Mientras abrazaba a Fumiko pudo por fin tener contacto visual con Temari y la saludó cortésmente- Hola ¿Cómo estás? Soy Shikamaru Nara.

-Hola, soy Sabaku no Temari- le respondió ésta con la misma cortesía y sonriendo ligeramente.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirarla detenidamente, era una chica muy atractiva y lo que lo dejó prácticamente embobado fueron sus ojos, unos hermosos ojos color verde que curiosamente era su color favorito. Él no era el tipo de chico que andaba mirando como loco a las chicas, por lo general le daban igual, de hecho a la mayoría las encontraba "problemáticas" y mandonas especialmente su madre y ... su novia, pero a pesar de todo las quería mucho a ambas; por lo que ni él mismo comprendió por qué se había quedado mirando como idiota a Temari de pies a cabeza, así que una vez que se despabiló se concentró en Fumiko.

Temari por su parte notó el "escaneo" que le hizo Shikamaru y su fallido intento de disimularlo y no pudo evitar sonreír _"Idiota... ¿a quién crees que engañas? fuiste demasiado obvio"_. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se la quedasen mirando como estúpidos, por lo que simplemente decidió ignorar el evento, lo que menos quería era armar una escenita con esos dos.

000

Mientras tanto, camino al aeropuerto, Kushina regañaba a Gaara por la fría actitud que éste había adoptado desde que se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres y de la llegada de Temari.

-Gaara por favor! no te hagas el que no siente nada, te conozco!- dijo Kushina mientras miraba de reojo a Gaara, quién iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto a su lado.

-Ya te lo dije Kushina, no me importa lo que les haya pasado a mis padres, ellos me abandonaron en Konoha hace dos años, ya no significan nada para mí- dijo Gaara fastidiado.

-No digas eso Gaara, eran tus padres a pesar de todo, no importan las discrepancias que hayan tenido sé que ellos te amaban.

-Hmp, manerita de demostrarlo.

-Ay! vamos tan atrasados! Temari ya debe de haber llegado, pobrecita que debe estar esperando.- dijo Kushina mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-De que te preocupas tanto, ni que se la fueran a raptar.

-Gaara! sabes que tu hermana no conoce bien Konoha, recuerda que ha venido pocas veces.

-Sí... lo sé PERFECTAMENTE...

Kushina suspiró- Gaara... vas a seguir con eso, no le tengas rencor a Temari, ella te adora, la razón por la que no venía seguido es simplemente porque tenía que atender sus responsabilidades en Suna, el colegio, sus amistades, sus padres. Ella tiene su vida en Suna, así como tú tienes tu vida aquí en Konoha Gaara. Además tú tampoco ibas a visitarla a Suna.

Gaara simplemente guardó silencio.

-Podrías hacerme el favor al menos de tratarla bien, ella está muy afectada por la muerte de Rasa y Karura. Por favor...- Kushina miró a Gaara haciendo un puchero, odiaba que hiciera eso, pero al parecer no tenía alternativa.

-Argh... está bien Kushina... prometo ser bueno y simpático con Temari, pero no me exijas absolutamente nada más.

-Gracias corazón ^^- dijo Kushina sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Gaara simplemente rodó los ojos y se limitó a mirar el paisaje, con Temari aquí sentía que su vida de paz y tranquilidad se iría por el inodoro.

000

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, Fumiko arrastraba "literalmente" a Shikamaru hacia la salida, estaba muy cansada por el viaje y lo único que quería era descansar en su cama.

-Date prisa Shikamaru! que quiero volver pronto- se quejaba Fumiko mientras avanzaba, ya estaban cerca de la salida por lo que "finalmente" soltó a Shikamaru y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

Temari por su parte iba a cierta distancia de ellos siguiéndolos hacia la salida. Shikamaru se volteó hacia ella.

-Umm... si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa Temari, para que no tengas que buscar taxi- le ofreció Shikamaru cortésmente.

-No gracias, mi madrina vendrá a buscarme así que la esperaré- le dijo sonriéndole, apreciaba el gesto, pero, aunque Kushina no viniera a buscarla, ni muerta se iría con Fumiko y sus hormonas locas.

-Shikamaru vamos! ¿por qué te tardas tanto?!- gritaba Fumiko ya desde la salida.

-Ya voy mujer, le ofrecía a Temari llevarla a su casa.

-Ay hombre! si la viene a buscar su tía, así que no te preocupes. Adiós Temari! fue un gusto compartir contigo, nos estamos viendo!- decía Fumiko haciendo el típico gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Sí igualmente, adiós! cuídate- Temari le devolvió el gesto, mientras Fumiko cruzaba la puerta de salida.

-Discúlpala, a veces se pone un poco odiosa cuando está cansada- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

-Descuida, ya lo noté.

Shikamaru simplemente sonrió, ella definitivamente era una chica muy directa, se notaba a leguas que si quería expresar algo simplemente lo hacía y punto.

-Bueno... fue un gusto conocerte Temari- Shikamaru le ofreció la mano.

-Igualmente, Shikamaru- Temari correspondió el apretón de manos. Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron y ahora que estaban más cerca Temari notó que los ojos de Shikamaru eran marrones y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Por su parte Shikamaru literalmente se estaba perdiendo en los bellos ojos verdes de Temari. Finalmente Temari reaccionó y soltó la mano de Shikamaru despabilándolo, éste en señal de nerviosismo se llevó nuevamente la mano a su nuca.

-Shikamaru! ya pues!- Fumiko lo llamaba nuevamente del marco de la puerta de salida.

\- Ya voy!- dijo con pereza.

-Bueno... hasta pronto Shikamaru- Le dijo Temari con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se volteaba y se dirigía hacia la otra salida, que era donde se suponía que debería estar Kushina.

-Adiós... Temari...

Una vez que Temari cruzó la puerta de salida, Shikamaru se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Fumiko. Ésta estaba esperándolo en el estacionamiento junto a su maleta.

-Ya era hora Shikamaru! ¿hasta cuando me querías hacer esperar?! ya te dije que estoy cansada- le dijo Fumiko enfadada.

-Si si, disculpa, ya estoy aquí.

Fumiko se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ahora que Temari no estaba aprovecharía el tiempo de hacerle "cariñitos" en el auto.

-Bien, ¿donde está el auto amor?- dijo entusiasmada separándose de él.

-Pues por allá- dijo Shikamaru señalando a lo lejos. Fumiko se giró hacia aquel lugar y casi se le desfiguró la cara por lo que vió.

-Cho... Cho... Choji?!- expresó con los ojos en blanco de la impresión. Un chico de cabello castaño y marcas de remolino en sus mejillas los saludó a lo lejos y comenzó a acercárseles. Fumiko fulminó con la mirada a Shikamaru exigiéndole una explicación.

-¿huh? ¿qué te ocurre Fumiko?- dijo el moreno enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué hace Choji aquí?- dijo en voz baja para que el susodicho no la escuchara.

-Uh... ¿no es obvio?. El me trajo.- Shikamaru no entendía el problema.

-Creo haberte dicho específicamente que TÚ vinieras a buscarme.- dijo Fumiko irritada.

\- Umm... soy menor de edad Fumiko... sabes que aún no puedo conducir hasta que cumpla los 18.- dijo Shikamaru como mencionando lo obvio.

-No me vengas con eso Shikamaru! Conduces todo el tiempo en Konoha!

-Sí, pero cuando son distancias cortas y siempre que no haya ningún policía, sino simplemente no lo hago.

Fumiko bufó.

Shikamaru continuó -Y por si no lo sabes el aeropuerto está lleno de ellos! Me metería en problemas si ven que soy menor de edad y estoy conduciendo, por eso le pedí a Choji que me trajera.

-Que tal chicos! ¿cómo estuvo el viaje Fumiko-chan?- saludó Choji simpáticamente una vez que llegó hasta ellos.

-Bien... gracias Choji, te contaría más detalles, pero estoy extremadamente cansada. Ha sido un viaje largo, llévame el equipaje por favor- dijo Fumiko irritada y se dirigió rápidamente al auto de Choji. Éste miró desconcertado a Shikamaru, el cual simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano de que no le diera importancia.

Mientras Choji se adelantaba con el equipaje, Shikamaru dio una última hojeada hacia atrás, ya no se divisaba para nada Temari, por lo que simplemente suspiró y se dirigió al coche de su amigo. Inconscientemente pensaba si el destino le permitiría volver a ver a la rubia. Algo en su interior le decía que sí por lo que instintivamente sonrió.

000

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Fumiko, ésta le rogó a Shikamaru que se quedara con ella, ya que al parecer no había nadie en casa sólo su sirvienta Momoko, quién los había recibido cuando llegaron.

-Vamos amor quédate conmigo, aprovechemos que mi madre y Sasuke no están.- insistía Fumiko agarrando del brazo a Shikamaru.

-No puedo Fumiko, tengo que ir a trabajar, aparte le pedí a Choji que me llevara.

-Tú?! Shikamaru Nara trabajando un DOMINGO?! Estás de broma cierto?- Fumiko no se lo podía creer. Shikamaru suspiró.

-Es un reemplazo, sucede que un compañero de trabajo tiene a su abuela en el hospital así que iba a quedarse toda la tarde con ella, por eso me pidió el favor.

-Argh, justo se le tenía que enfermar la abuela!

-Fumiko...- la regañó Shikamaru. Ésta sólo bufó con fastidio.- Además, ¿no que estabas cansada? Ahora sería el momento perfecto de que descansaras aprovechando que tu madre y Sasuke no están.

-Sí, está bien , tienes razón.- dijo Fumiko resignada.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana, descansa.- Shikamaru se despidió de ella con un beso en los labios. Aprovechó también de despedirse de la sirvienta.- Adiós Momoko-chan, que estés bien.

-Hasta luego Joven Shikamaru.- dijo Momoko inclinando la cabeza.

-Adiós amor.- Se despidió Fumiko, mientras Shikamaru cruzaba la puerta.

-Llevaré su maleta a la habitación Fumiko-san.- dijo Momoko, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿Adonde fue mi mamá Momoko?- preguntó Fumiko con curiosidad, era raro que su madre no se encontrara un día domingo en la casa.

-Fue a la peluquería, dijo que estaba aburrida del mismo peinado y fue a hacerse un estilo nuevo.

-De seguro vuelve igual, para ella un "estilo nuevo" es recortarse las puntas.- se quejó Fumiko mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un jugo.

-¿Y no va a preguntar por el joven Sasuke?

-Nop, lo que haga Sasuke me tiene francamente sin cuidado, de seguro anda por ahí revoloteando por todo Konoha con su "noviecita".- dicho esto Fumiko desapareció en la cocina.

Momoko se quedó por un minuto en la escalera y en voz baja exclamó- ¿Cuál de todas?...

000

Mientras tanto en Konoha, una chica pelirrosa, de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca se tomaba unos jugos con sus 2 amigas, esperando a "su amado".

-Ay! que pasa que no llega mi Sasuke! Le dije que nos acompañara- dijo Sakura impacientemente.

-Mujer! tranquilízate, ya debe de estar por llegar- dijo una de sus amigas, Karito Sarutobi, era alta y delgada, su cabello era largo y de color castaño oscuro, el cual estaba recogido con las puntas hacia arriba sujetado por un par de trabas. Vestía una chaqueta manga corta de color crema con una polera negra debajo, un par de shorts color mezclilla con unas calzas que le llegaban hasta media pantorrilla. Tenía una cara de aburrimiento total.

-Sí, Karito tiene razón Sakura. No tienes por qué preocuparte, de seguro ya llega- dijo su segunda amiga, Hinata Hyuga, de tez blanca y cabello azul, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos eran de color blanco perlado. Vestía una chaqueta negra con una polera blanca debajo, una minifalda también de color negro y botas a juego.- A propósito, ¿por qué faltaste la primera semana de clases?

-¿Y para qué rayos iba a ir? Uds saben perfectamente que la primera semana nunca hacen nada, además de seguro no pasó nada interesante... ¿o sí?- preguntó Sakura, fingiendo no tener curiosidad.

\- Pues, no estás muy lejos de la realidad. Pasó lo típico, presentación de los profesores, los horarios de clases, calendarización de exámenes, no te perdiste de mucho- Dijo Karito mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

-Ah bueno! Kiba-kun nos dijo que al parecer su novia finalmente será transferida a nuestra escuela- dijo Hinata

-¿Qué?! ¿desde cuando Kiba tiene novia?- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Pero Sakura! Kiba-kun nos la presentó en su cumpleaños no lo recuerdas?

-Dudo que recuerde algo Hinata, recuerda que ese día Sakura prácticamente se bebió toda la colección de vinos de Kiba- dijo Karito mirando acusadoramente a Sakura.

-Ay! no exageres Karito, sólo tomé una copitas.

-Una botellas diría yo, cuando ya no pudiste más te dormiste en el sofá de Kiba y tuvimos que mentirle a tu papá de que te habías quedado a dormir en mi casa.

-Argh, ya no recordemos cosas vergonzosas por favor, que en cualquier minuto llega mi Sasuke.

-Uy! hablando del diablo- Karito señaló con un gesto de la cabeza hacia atrás de Sakura.

-Sasuke! ya era hora!- dijo Sakura extasiada al ver a su novio.

-Vamos Sakura, sólo me atrasé 10 minutos- expresó Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de Sakura, de piel clara, ojos y pelo de color negros, vestía una camisa negra abierta arremangada hasta la mitad del antebrazo, debajo usaba una polera blanca y un colgante con el símbolo de su familia, pantalones también negros y zapatillas a juego. Éste se sentó en la mesa junto a su novia y saludó a sus amigas.

-Sasuke! tú sabes que me impaciento! No ves que me encanta verte- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba.

-No deberías hacerla esperar tanto Sasuke, no le vaya a dar algo- dijo Karito sarcásticamente. Sasuke simplemente la miró serio.

Hinata vio la tensión entre esos dos así que intervino- bueno... una vez leí en una revista que decía que a los hombres les gusta hacer esperar a las chicas, eso hace que las chicas se impacienten por verlos y así cuando ellos llegan ellas están más cariñosas y emocionadas.

\- Me suena a estrategia barata, y que sólo sirve con un tipo de chicas en específico- expresó Karito con pereza mientras miraba a Sakura. Ésta estaba tan embobada con su Sasuke que no captó la indirecta. _"Bingo"_ pensó Karito.

-Bueno la mayoría de los hombres son así no, hehe- dijo Hinata calmada.

-Haha las tonterías que lees Hinata- dijo Sakura riendo mientras seguía abrazada a Sasuke.

Sasuke algo molesto miró a Sakura y dijo- ¿Y tú Sakura que piensas de eso?

Sakura lo miró confusa, por lo que Sasuke prosiguió.

-¿Tú crees que yo soy igual a todos los hombres?- dijo desviando la mirada haciéndose el ofendido. Karito miró fastidiada a Hinata y ésta simplemente sonrió mientras le bajaba una gota por su nuca.

\- ¿Estás loco?... no te habría aguantado 6 meses seguidos, haha- rió Sakura mientras se aferraba más a Sasuke. Este se acercó a ella y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

\- Bueno parece que sobramos, ¿vamos Hinata?- dijo Karito mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Sí, claro- dijo ésta levantándose también.

Sasuke se separó de Sakura y se dirigió a las chicas- Oi, oi! pero como se van a ir, si yo acabo de llegar.

-Umm, no me siento cómoda Sasuke-kun, gomen- dijo Hinata mientras se iba adelantando- nos vemos Sakura.

-Bueno, hablamos a la noche!- se despidió Sakura de su amiga peliazul.

Karito recogió sus cosas y antes de retirarse se dirigió a la pareja- Pórtense bien.

-Karito. Nosotros siempre nos portamos bien- dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura sonreía a su lado traviesamente, luego se giró hacia su novia y nuevamente comenzaron a besarse.

Karito rodó los ojos, y se fue junto a Hinata, si hay algo que detestaba era a la gente exhibicionista, Hinata también estaba algo molesta con la situación, cosa rara en ella ya que por lo general era una chica muy tranquila, pero también opinaba que esos dos eran demasiado... pasionales.

000

Una vez que Temari llegó al departamento de Kushina, se fue directo al lugar que sería su habitación por todo lo que le quedaba de año escolar, pensó que Gaara iba a estar molesto con su llegada, pero al parecer estaba tranquilo y aceptó de buena manera su regalo, eso la reconfortaba un poco, con Kankuro y Yashamaru lejos, su única familia cercana ahora era Gaara. Ella sabía perfectamente que en el fondo estaba molesto por todos los problemas que habían tenido como familia, pero Temari estaba dispuesta a recuperar el cariño de su hermano menor.

Kushina le había preparado un pastel de cumpleaños, que ya había sido hacía dos semanas.

" _Vaya... con tanto ajetreo ni me acordé de mi cumpleaños"_ pensó Temari un poco triste ya que nunca más volvería a pasar un cumpleaños con sus padres. De todas formas agradeció el gesto de Kushina y compartió con ella y Gaara su pastel mientras conversaban cosas triviales. Kushina aprovechó de decirle a Temari que la había inscrito en el mismo colegio de Gaara y que comenzaba este lunes, y le pidió a Gaara que por favor la llevara con él para ubicarla en el colegio, esto no le agradó mucho a Gaara, pero al parecer no tenía más alternativa, después de todo le había prometido a Kushina que sería bueno con su hermana. Temari por su parte aprovecharía esas instancias de irse y venirse juntos del colegio para acercarse más a él.

000

La tarde había sido muy aburrida para Shikamaru, era verdad que estaba haciéndole un favor a un compañero, pero su naturaleza perezosa lo hacía cuestionarse de sus decisiones, en vez de estar toda la tarde del día domingo holgazaneando tenía que estar en la tienda de electrónica, su trabajo part-time. ¿Qué por qué rayos tenía un trabajo part-time? pues su madre lo había obligado a que en su tiempo libre trabajara para utilizarlo en algo útil y así también ganar dinero extra para sus gastos.

Había ido poca gente ese día, pero al menos ya estaba llegando la hora de salida. Shikamaru empezó a arreglar sus cosas cuando una compañera de trabajo se le acercó.

-Te vas en taxi Shika? o viniste en tu auto?- le preguntó una chica de cabello largo rosa y ojos marrones.

-Tayuya! pues... me iré en taxi por?

-Ah pues si quieres te llevo, voy a ir a ver a una amiga que vive cerca de tu departamento.- le ofreció la chica amablemente.

-Estás segura? no quiero causarte molestias.

-Nah, no te preocupes, para eso estamos los compañeros.

-Bueno... pues, gracias.- Shikamaru de verdad agradecía el gesto, aunque era domingo y no había mucho transito de igual forma le daba pereza tener que pararse en una esquina a tomar un taxi. Tayuya definitivamente le cayó del cielo y bendecía a su amiga por vivir cerca de él.

Cerca de la tienda de electrónicos estaban Sasuke y Sakura tomando un café, se habían pasado toda la tarde paseando y... besándose en cada lugar cómodo que encontraban.

-Mi amor, me esperas un segundo voy al baño a arreglarme, que creo que estoy un poco desarreglada de tanto "amor"- dijo Sakura coquetamente. Sasuke simplemente la miró y sonrió.

-Date prisa que ya se está haciendo tarde y debo llevarte a tu casa.

-Sip, vuelvo en un minuto.- dicho esto la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia el baño de damas.

Sasuke se quedó ahí esperando mientras terminaba su café, miró por la ventana para entretenerse un rato y se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio. Saliendo de la tienda de electrónicos estaba Shikamaru, el novio de su hermana, el cual iba con una chica muy guapa. _"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí"_ pensó Sasuke mientras veía como su "cuñado" iba hablando muy amenamente con la chica, al parecer se dirigían al auto de ésta. Se subieron al coche juntos y se retiraron del lugar.

-Hmp, a Fumiko no le va a gustar nada esto...

-Dijiste algo amor?- Sakura venía llegando y había oído balbucear algo a Sasuke.

-No, nada importante, ¿nos vamos?- dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta.

-Sip, vamos.- dicho esto ambos jóvenes salieron de la cafetería.

000

Al día siguiente cuando Temari y Gaara llegaron al colegio, éste último simplemente se limitó a decir - Bien, llegamos, al "Instituto Senju".

Temari entró junto a Gaara y empezó a recorrer el colegio junto a él, habían llegado temprano justamente para que su hermano le mostrara las instalaciones. Una vez terminada su labor Gaara le señaló las salas de tercero a Temari- bien, en el tercer piso están las salas de tercero no creo que te pierdas.

-Gracias Gaara.- dijo Temari con una sonrisa, los alumnos ya estaban empezando a entrar al edificio, Gaara comenzó a alejarse hacia otra dirección- um... ¿las salas de segundo están en el segundo piso verdad?

-Así es

-Y...¿no nos iremos juntos? técnicamente vamos al mismo edificio.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, así que adelántate- dijo Gaara mientras se alejaba rápidamente.

Temari vio como Gaara se alejaba, definitivamente iba a ser complicado ganarse su confianza, pero no se rendiría, ella nunca se rendía y menos cuando se trataba de algo que de verdad le importaba.

Mientras tanto cerca de allí, Karito y Hinata junto a otros compañeros de curso conversaban mientras esperaban que quedase poco tiempo para entrar a clases. Hinata había visto la escena de los dos hermanos Sabaku no por lo que preguntó al grupo- Umm... chicos, ¿saben quién es ella?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Kiba, uno de los chicos del grupo, era un chico de aspecto salvaje, tenía el pelo de color castaño y despeinado, piel blanca, ojos negros con pupilas verticales como hendidura, en sus mejillas llevaba unas marcas de color rojo con forma de colmillos y gafas de sol, vestía el típico uniforme escolar como todos aunque un poco desordenado con la camisa afuera del pantalón.

-Esa chica rubia, estaba con Gaara-kun recién.

-¿Quién es Gaara-kun?- preguntó Tenten, otra chica del grupo que estaba sentada junto a Karito, al igual que ésta tenía el pelo castaño y largo, pero ella lo tenía recogido en dos moños y sus ojos eran marrones.

-Ay, como no vas a saber Tenten quién es Gaara... el pelirrojo subnormal de segundo- dijo Kiba seriamente, todos comenzaron a reírse de su comentario, a excepción de Karito, Hinata y Tenten.

-Ay que eres malo Kiba!- lo reprendió Tenten

-Pero si es verdad! no es mi culpa que sea raro y-

-Ya es suficiente Kiba, ya te he dicho que no te burles de él- lo interrumpió Karito ya molesta, ella sabía que Gaara era un chico antisocial, pero de las pocas veces que había tratado con él se había dado cuenta que era un buen chico, por lo que le fastidiaba que lo molestaran.

\- Ay Karito! si uno no se burla de él por lo rarito sino por lo friki- dijo Matsuri, otra chica del grupo que estaba junto a Hinata, tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro y ojos negros. Esto provocó nuevamente risas en el grupo. Karito se levantó de su ubicación y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de las salas de clases.

-Oi Karito no te enfades, sólo es una broma- dijo Kiba

-No estoy enfadada, es sólo que ya va a tocar la campana- dijo Karito tranquilamente mientras ponía las manos sobre la nuca y caminaba despreocupadamente hacia el edificio.

-En se- Kiba no alcanzó a mirar su reloj ya que la campana sonó al instante, todos se levantaron de sus posiciones y se encaminaron a paso rápido al salón de clases arrollando a Kiba "literalmente" - O... Oigan espérenme!

Karito vio cómo todos sus compañeros la pasaban de largo mientras algunos, ya corriendo, empezaban a empujarse.

-*sigh*... que aburrido...- se quejó mientras iba a paso lento hacia el tercer piso, pero de repente sintió una punzada en su espalda...

 **Nota autora: Uy! que será eso que Karito sintió por la espalda?! Haha, espero que les haya gustado el capi y el primer encuentro entre nuestra pareja principal! Que puedo decir me encanta el Shikatema! ^^**

 **A esperar el próximo cap!**


	3. Capítulo 3: El nuevo profesor

**Capítulo 3: El nuevo profesor**

Esa misma mañana un chico de cabello negro, cejas muy gruesas y grandes ojos negros dormía plácidamente, puesto que había pasado toda la noche estudiando todo lo aprendido durante sus clases teóricas de Universidad, ahora venía el desafío real, su internado, el cual comenzaba ese mismo día en el Instituto Senju. Estudiaba pedagogía en lenguaje y comunicación, por lo que de lo que quedaba de año escolar, sería el profesor de lenguaje del Instituto Senju. Estaba tan emocionado que prácticamente se encerró en su cuarto todo el día anterior hasta entrada la madrugada repasando todo lo aprendido durante estos dos años y medio, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendido en su cama.

-Oi! Lee! no deberías estarte yendo al Instituto Senju ya?- Oyó que una voz le hablaba. Abrió un poco los ojos y divisó borrosamente a su compañero de departamento Naruto, un chico rubio con el cabello en puntas, ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, el cual llevaba una taza de té en sus manos. Miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las 6:30.

-Hmm... aún es temprano Naruto, dame 5 minutos mas...

\- Vas a llegar tarde si no te apresuras Lee, después de todo tienes que conducir hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad- esta vez habló su otro compañero de cuarto, Shikamaru, el cual ya estaba completamente vestido con su uniforme de instituto al igual que Naruto.

\- Vamos... Shikamaru, pero si apenas son-

" _Espera un minuto..."_ se interrumpió mentalmente Lee. "¿ _Shikamaru despierto a las 6:30 de la mañana completamente vestido y arreglado?!"_. Eso sólo podía significar que seguía dormido y estaba soñando absurdos o... vio con horror que su reloj no avanzaba, estaba estancado en 6:30.

-Chi... chicos... qu-qué hora es?...

-7:40- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Lee prácticamente saltó de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha gritando- MALDICIÓN! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

000

Sasuke dormía como un tronco, ya eran las 7:45 cuando Fumiko irrumpió en su habitación.

-Oye holgazán, mamá dice que te levantes que vas a llegar tarde al instituto.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada. Fumiko fastidiada le quitó las sábanas.

-Ya mujer! ya me levanto.- dijo Sasuke fastidiado, detestaba que lo despertaran, lo ponía de mal genio y más aún si era su neurótica hermana Fumiko.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo Sasuke. Levántate! como tan vago hombre! detesto a la gente floja.

-Ha! lo dice la que anda con el hombre más flojo de todo Konoha.-

-A ver... ¿por qué me dices eso? si lo dices por Shikamaru, pues te diré que se le están quitando esas mañas. Fíjate que ayer que era domingo fue a trabajar, ¿qué te parece?

-Si lo sé y estaba muy bien acompañado te diré.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que acompañado? Hermanito cuéntame, más o menos con quién estaba acompañado? ya pues! cuéntame. ¿Ya? ¿Con quién?

Sasuke ya estaba mareado de tanta pregunta, cuando su hermana se ponía histérica era atroz.

-Fumiko, anda y pregúntale a él, ¿Ya?- dijo Sasuke molesto mientras se levantaba. Fumiko lo miró nerviosa.- *sigh* mira Fumiko te voy a dar un consejo de hermano. Trátalo bien, trátalo muy bien, porque la chica con la que andaba ayer te da mil patadas.

-Oye Cállate!- Fumiko se enfureció con ese comentario.

-Sal de mi pieza!- le gritó Sasuke ya molesto

-Cállate Imbécil!- Fumiko se dirigió furiosa hacia la puerta por la cual estaba entrando justo en ese momento su madre.

-¿Qué pasa Fumiko?

-Tengo que hablar urgente con Shikamaru mamá! no, no puede ser.- balbuceaba Fumiko

-No mi amor, lo va a llamar después.

-No, ¿Cómo que después? No, si voy a ir ahora al instituto.

-No hijita, no, no no no no, ahora vamos a ir a la peluquería.

-¿Otra vez?- se quejó Fumiko con su madre.

-Si otra vez, porque no hay nada mejor que un corte de pelo para levantar el ánimo.

-Tú estás loca, como voy a ir-

-A vestirse! Ya Sasuke levántate!- ordenó la matriarca de los Uchiha mientras se llevaba a Fumiko.

-YA!- Sasuke ya estaba enojado con tanta histeria femenina, que lanzó su almohada hacia la puerta en señal de que lo dejasen tranquilo.

-Pero mamá!- se escuchaba Fumiko detrás de la puerta ya cerrada por su madre.

-Vamos vamos.- decía la mujer mientras se alejaban de la pieza de Sasuke. Éste se tapó con las sábanas en señal de fastidio. _"Argh, Itachi! maldigo el día en que te fuiste a estudiar al extranjero y me dejaste con estas dos!"_ se lamentaba Sasuke. Finalmente se levantó y empezó a vestirse para irse al instituto.

000

No supo cómo, pero llegó justo a las 8 en punto al Instituto Senju, estacionó su auto, sacó sus pertenencias rápidamente y corrió hacia la entrada. El conserje estaba a punto de cerrar la reja cuando Lee apareció a toda velocidad.

-Espere! no cierre!

El conserje alcanzó a reaccionar y dejó un espacio abierto para que Lee pasara. Éste pasó a la velocidad de la luz. " _Bien! logré pasar!"_ vitoreó Lee mentalmente, aunque no le duró mucho la felicidad ya que divisó en su trayectoria a una estudiante que se dirigía a paso lento al edificio, con la velocidad que iba no le iba a dar tiempo de frenar, terminaría arrollándola. " _Oh no! frena frena FRENA!"_

-Cuidado!- Lee gritó y cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

La chica logró esquivarlo en un rápido movimiento haciéndose a un lado. Lee sintió que aún seguía corriendo por lo que abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, aún corriendo, y se sintió aliviado al ver que la chica estaba bien.

-Oi! mira al frente!- le gritó la chica

Lee confuso se giró para seguir su camino y se encontró con una pared. PAF! Sus papeles salieron volando del impacto y Lee terminó en el piso aturdido por el golpe.

-¿Oye estás bien?- dijo la chica llegando a su posición y arrodillándose.

Lee abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró con el rostro de la chica frente a él, no es que estuviera a una distancia tan corta, pero de todas maneras se puso nervioso- sí, creo... que sí.- dijo finalmente.

-Ven te ayudo a levantarte- la chica le extendió la mano para ayudarle a reincorporarse, éste aceptó la ayuda y cuando se reincorporó notó el desastre que había ocasionado, todos sus papeles revueltos por el suelo.

-Maldición! que desastre!- dijo Lee, mientras comenzaba a recoger sus papeles.

-Descuida, te ayudo.- la chica también se unió a su causa y cuando recogió el último de los papeles no pudo evitar notar algo curioso.- Umm... disculpa...

-Eh?- exclamó confuso Lee mientras la chica le entregaba sus papeles.

-¿Eres profesor?

-Oh! bueno... casi... En realidad estoy en mi último año de pedagogía en Lenguaje y Comunicación, vengo como interno.- dijo Lee con orgullo- Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y a partir de hoy seré el nuevo profesor de lenguaje.

-Soy Karito Sarutobi, mucho gusto Lee-sensei.

 _"Lee... sensei?"_ eso sonaba raro, pero debía acostumbrarse ya que a partir de hoy todos sus alumnos lo llamarían así.- Oh cierto! andaba buscando la dirección, podrías indicarme dónde está Sarutobi-chan?

-Karito

-Eh?- Lee no comprendía

-Sólo dígame Karito o Karito-chan, no me agrada tanta formalidad.

-Oh! lo siento, Karito-chan.

-La dirección ésta en el edificio de allá- dijo apuntando hacia el frente- este es el edificio de los salones de clases.

-Muchas gracias! - agradeció Lee - Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, no me gustaría que llegases tarde a clases por mi culpa.

-Descuide, no es molestia. Bueno nos vemos en clases entonces Lee-sensei.- Dijo Karito con una media sonrisa y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras.

-Nos vemos, Karito-chan...- Lee se quedó mirándola mientras entraba al edificio de los salones, era una chica muy amable y muy bonita, tenía unos bellos ojos color índigo, lo cual fue una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención a Lee. Mientras la miraba como idiota, algo en él lo despabiló, _"Espera un minuto! qué rayos estás haciendo Lee?! ella es una alumna y tú eres su profesor! y lo que es peor... QUE HACES AQUÍ PARADO VE A LA DIRECCIÓN!"_ Lee nuevamente retomó el paso y se dirigió a aquel lugar.

Mientras Lee entraba al edificio de dirección, cierto chico pelirrojo emergía del edificio de deportes. Gaara no quería que lo vieran con Temari por dos razones, uno no quería que todo el mundo lo atosigara preguntándole por ella, ya que él sabía de antemano que su hermana era una chica atractiva y a la mayoría de los chicos les llamaba la atención, por lo que quería evitar la lata de tener que lidiar con chicos que sólo se querrían acercar a él por interés en su hermana; y segundo no quería que lo molestaran en frente de ella, ya que debido a su forma apática y retraída de ser, sus compañeros solían burlarse de él por ser "rarito".

-Umm... disculpa, podrías ayudarme?- una dulce voz sacó a Gaara de sus pensamientos. Se giró para encontrarse con su interlocutor y resultó ser una chica, de cabello marrón y largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos también eran de color marrón y estaba vestida con el uniforme escolar.

\- C-Claro, que necesitas?- A Gaara le costaba expresarse, era muy raro que compañeros de la escuela se acercaran a él y más aún le hablasen, especialmente las chicas.

-Sabes dónde está el salón de los de segundo? Soy nueva y ando un poco perdida.- la chica sonrió dulcemente. Gaara no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, si ya era raro que una chica le hablara, que le sonriera así era mucho más raro aún.

-Pues... es el edificio de allá- señalo el edificio por donde hacía unos momentos había entrado Karito.

-Oh! muchas gracias! Vas para allá también?

\- Bueno... sí... también soy de segundo.

-En serio? genial! entonces vamos juntos.- exclamó la chica empezando a avanzar.

-De... de acuerdo- Gaara comenzó a seguirla.

-A propósito, me llamo Tamaki.

-Soy Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara.

-Mucho gusto Gaara-kun- dijo cortésmente Tamaki, sonriéndole de una manera que Gaara jamás había visto, una sonrisa sincera y amable. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

000

Para su desgracia, Temari ya se había perdido. El tercer piso tenía muchas salas, no sólo de clases, sino también de computación, arte, etc... Temari ya llevaba 5 minutos abriendo puertas, pero no encontraba su salón correspondiente.

-Srta, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.- Un hombre mayor, alto, de pelo blanco y dos rayas rojas en sus ojos, se dirigió a Temari.- No la había visto nunca por el colegio, es alumna nueva?

-Sí, de hecho, vengo de Suna, soy Sabaku no Temari.

-Oh! así que Ud es la jovencita que transfirieron de Suna. Mucho gusto, soy el director Jiraiya.- se presentó amablemente el hombre.

-Encantada.- saludó Temari con una pequeña reverencia.

-Andas buscando tu sala de clases? Si no mal recuerdo tu salón correspondiente es el 3-1, no es así?

-Sí, así es. De hecho creo que me perdí, con tantos salones, no sabía cuál era el mío.- dijo Temari algo avergonzada, no le gustaba quedar como ignorante. " _Debí pedirle a Gaara un mapa del colegio, así no estaría haciendo este ridículo"_ pensó molesta.

-No te preocupes, de todos modos me dirigía hacia allá, tengo que presentar al nuevo profesor de lenguaje y comunicación, así que aprovecharé de presentarte también, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.- dijo el director amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, Jiraiya-san.- dicho esto Temari y el director Jiraiya se dirigieron hacia el salón 3-1.

Mientras tanto, en el salón 3-1, Lee estaba parado enfrente de sus alumnos sin saber qué rayos hacer. Todos conversaban, reían, se tiraban papeles y algunos incluso cruzaban el salón de un lado a otro haciendo mucho ruido e ignorando completamente a Lee.

 _"Bien... no te preocupes Lee, estudiaste 2 años para esto. Recuerda las clases de psicología, debes ir suave, de esa manera te irán aceptando de a poco"_ pensó un poco nervioso, técnicamente estos chicos eran con suerte 3 años menor que él, por lo que sabía que sería difícil que lo vieran como un profesor, y más aún que le prestaran atención, pero no se iba a rendir, no señor! se esforzaría hasta el final, no sólo para sacar su internado sino para demostrarse a sí mismo la calidad de profesor que podría llegar a ser. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Parece que va a ser difícil...- nadie escuchaba, cada alumno interesado en sus cosas. Lee prosiguió.- llegar a un...

No había caso, no escuchaban. _"Bien no hay remedio, tendré que ponerme firme"_ pensó Lee, justo en ese momento sin que éste se diera cuenta Jiraiya llegó junto a Temari al salón.

-Oigan chicos, me gustaría que...- de repente todos volvieron a sus lugares y guardaron silencio.- Vaya, por fin! parecen niños de primaria saben!

-De afuera chicos!- dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Lee, quién se giró para verlo.- De afuera se escucha la gritería de uds.

Silencio sepulcral...

-Hace 10 minutos que se inició la clase y ya están provocando desorden. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretenden con eso?- Jiraiya no es que le gustara hacer de director amargado, pero la directora del colegio, quién se encontraba en el extranjero lo había dejado a cargo y cualquier cosa o disturbio que ocurriese durante su ausencia, toda su ira caería sobre él, y lo que menos quería era hacerla enfadar. Temari simplemente presenciaba en silencio la escena, Jiraiya le hizo señas para que se acercara.- Bien chicos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de curso, su nombre es Sabaku no Temari y viene de Suna.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- Temari saludó a sus compañeros con una reverencia. Todos empezaron a hacer ruido nuevamente de sorpresa por la nueva compañera.

-Silencio chicos! Ya me han hecho pasar suficiente vergüenza haciendo que la srta Temari presenciara esto. Temari-chan puede tomar asiento.- dijo Jiraiya ofreciéndole a Temari un asiento en la primera fila que estaba desocupado. La chica procedió a tomar asiento. En ese instante una chica pelirrosa cruzaba la puerta muy sigilosamente, mientras Jiraiya se dirigía hacia Lee. Cruzó prácticamente toda la sala hacia su asiento que se encontraba hacia atrás del salón, para su desgracia tanto Jiraiya como Lee notaron su presencia y ambos la miraron desconcertados. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, el director le llamó la atención.

-Haruno-chan!

Sakura no tuvo otra opción que darse media vuelta y enfrentar al hombre. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros debido a que había prolongado su salida con Sasuke hasta la medianoche y se había acostado muy tarde, por lo que no quería que todo el mundo le viera las ojeras.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llega a estas horas?

La chica simplemente se sentó, en realidad no tenía ninguna excusa.

-¿Quién la dejó entrar? ¿me puede decir? Párese cuando le hablo por favor!- Jiraiya ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no tenía nada en contra de Sakura, pero la chica de verdad que era muy rebelde cuando quería serlo. La chica se levantó indiferente y en silencio. _"*sigh* esta niña... no tiene remedio..."_ pensó Jiraiya ya fastidiado.- Está bien siéntese Haruno-chan.

 _"Ay! este idiota que se cree, primero dice que me pare, luego que me siente, decídase!"_ Sakura nuevamente se sentó. Jiraiya notó que la chica no se quitaba las gafas de sol, por lo que se vio en la obligación de reprenderla otra vez...

-¿Ahora se cree ejecutiva Haruno-chan?- la chica simplemente lo ignoraba. _"Bien niñita no me dejas opción..."-_ Cuando termine el recreo, me viene por favor a ver a la oficina. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, Jiraiya-san.- dijo por fin Sakura. Jiraiya simplemente la dejó tranquila y se dirigió hacia Lee.

-Bien como pueden ver tenemos un nuevo profesor de lenguaje y comunicación, su nombre es Rock Lee y estará con nosotros lo que queda de año escolar, así que espero que se porten bien y dejen de causarle molestias al profesor ¿de acuerdo?- Todos los alumnos asintieron.

-Muchas gracias director.- agradeció Lee

-No hay de que profesor, siempre es así, empiezan como un montón de fierecillas, pero de a poco se van "domando". Bien me retiro, buena suerte profesor.- Jiraiya procedió a retirarse del salón.

-Bien chicos, como dijo el director mi nombre es Rock Lee, seré su profesor y espero que nos llevemos bien. Bienvenida Temari-chan, espero que estés a gusto también y...

Mientras Lee hablaba, Sakura miró al pizarrón por detrás de Lee y casi le dio un infarto agudo al miocardio. En el pizarrón estaba escrito en letra mayúscula "SAKURA Y TODO EL CURSO", la chica inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue a paso rápido hacia el pizarrón, pasó de largo a Lee, tomó el borrador y comenzó a borrar el escrito.

-Umm... Haruno-chan! ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?- preguntó Lee, confuso con el actuar de la chica.

-Lo que tenía que hacer sensei.- dijo Sakura, mientras iba de vuelta a su asiento.

 _"Mejor respira hondo Lee, este va a ser un largo año escolar..."_

000

Mientras tanto en el Instituto de Hombres de Konoha, las clases ya habían comenzado, era la misma rutina de siempre. Choji comiendo snacks a escondidas, Shikamaru profundamente dormido detrás de un libro de texto y Naruto completamente aburrido. Mientras el profesor dictaba la clase un alumno entró.

-Uchiha-kun.- dijo el profesor serio.

Sasuke se giró hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llega 10 minutos tarde?

-Me quedé dormido.- dijo simplemente el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-*Sigh* tome asiento Uchiha-kun.- el profesor ni se molestó en regañarlo, siempre hacía lo mismo, así que ya estaba harto de gastar saliva inútilmente. Así que continuó la clase.

-Ya era hora Sasuke, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con Sakura-chan ayer?- le susurró Naruto curioso.

Choji que estaba sentado delante de ellos paró la oreja para escuchar y Shikamaru por instinto se despertó, pero sin abandonar su posición cómoda solo escuchó lo que hablaban Sasuke y Naruto atrás de él.

-Nada en especial, lo de siempre y... ya que estas escuchando Shikamaru, por qué no me cuentas quién era la modelo con la que estabas ayer.- dijo Sasuke maliciosamente. Shikamaru se giró para verle desconcertado.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó confundido. Choji y Naruto guardaron silencio mirando a Shikamaru igual de desconcertados.

-Ayer, cuando salías de la tienda de electrónicos. Te vi con una pelirroja, iban muy contentos hablando y te fuiste con ella en su auto.

-NA... NANI?!- gritó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

-Uzumaki-kun, que lo sorprende tanto?- preguntó nuevamente el profesor.

-Oh nada! es sólo que me sorprendió lo que dijo, hehe- intentó zafarse Naruto.

-Vaya no sabía que el aparato reproductor femenino le interesara tanto.

-EH?!- Naruto se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba dictando una clase de anatomía del aparato reproductor femenino. Naruto se enrojeció como un tomate y todos sus compañeros empezaron a reír.- Go.. gomen..

El profesor siguió con la clase. En eso Naruto aprovechó de retomar el tema.

-¿Que rayos Shikamaru?! ¿le estás poniendo los cuernos a la hermana de Sasuke?

-Por supuesto que no!- susurró molesto Shikamaru.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Naruto, mientras que tanto Sasuke como Choji tenían los ojos fijos en él. Shikamaru detestaba dar explicaciones, le daba pereza... pero al parecer no tenía opción.

-*Sigh* mendokusei... se llama Tayuya, es una compañera de trabajo y solamente me OFRECIÓ llevarme a mi departamento porque una amiga suya vivía cerca. Eso es todo...

Tanto Naruto como Choji se relajaron. Sasuke por su parte seguía suspicaz.

-¿Seguro? porque hasta yo debo admitir que mi hermana se queda chica al lado de ella.

-Ya basta Sasuke! no hay nada entre Tayuya y yo, sólo compañerismo y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Fumiko, no quiero problemas con ella, tú sabes que es medio celópata.

-Hm, medio?- dijo Choji mirando a Naruto, éste se rió por lo bajo. Shikamaru miró a ambos molesto.

-Bueno, te tengo malas noticias, ya es tarde.- dijo Sasuke como así la cosa.

A Shikamaru se le desfiguró la cara.- ¿Qu-qué?

-Agradece que no vino al instituto a estrangularte. Yo que tú la próxima vez me ando con cuidado de andar con chicas bonitas por ahí.- Sasuke disfrutaba de la situación, si hay algo que le encantaba era fastidiar a su hermana y por qué no... a su noviecito también.

Shikamaru quería asesinarlo ahí mismo, ahora no sólo tendría que darle explicaciones a Fumiko, sino que tendría que soportar una escenita. Por primera vez en la vida quería que las clases no acabaran y prefería mil veces quedarse a vivir en el instituto que enfrentar a una "celosa" Fumiko.

 _"Mendokusei..."_


	4. Capítulo 4: Will of Fire

**Wiii doble capítulo! para que se envicien! Ojalá les haya gustado el capi tres, ya tenía que meter a mi querido Rock Lee (uno de mis personajes favoritos de por cierto), bueno sin nada más acá viene el capi 4 enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 4: Will of Fire**

Minato Uzumaki, un exitoso empresario, firmaba los últimos papeles para la próxima inauguración de su nuevo proyecto, una discoteque, la cual tendría por nombre "Will of Fire". Había planeado todos los preparativos para su inauguración, la cuál sería en 3 días. Gastó una montonada de dinero en los medios de comunicación y difusión, prensa, radio, televisión, panfletos, etc... Estaba realmente ansioso, había apostado todo lo que tenía en este proyecto y no permitiría que se le escapara ningún detalle. Todo tendría que salir perfecto.

Mientras divagaba, una mujer de ojos castaño claros, cabello violeta recogido en una cola de caballo y tez blanca se acercó a él. -Buenos días Minato, todo en orden?

-Anko. Sí, estaba firmando los últimos papeles para la inauguración.

-Ya veo. Pues yo vengo del casting que hicimos para seleccionar al DJ.

Minato no le estaba prestando atención, estaba embobado mirándola, ya que Anko era una mujer muy atractiva, y no sólo eso, llevaba una blusa blanca que le hacía resaltar su prominente busto y una minifalda de color negro. Sí que se veía bien. Anko se dio cuenta de este hecho y coquetamente se acercó al hombre.

-Jefe... le estoy hablando.- dijo sensualmente.

-¿Qué? oh sí el DJ, y como te fue con eso?

-Pues su nombre es Benjiro, es el nieto de uno de los guardias de seguridad, Daisuke lo recuerdas?

-Ahh si si. El canosito, si. Pues qué bien, con que haga bien su trabajo me vale. Y tú? como estas?- dijo Minato acercándose más a ella.

-Pues, muy bien jefe, muy bien.- Anko se alejó un poco de Minato y se dirigió al escritorio. Éste en un rápido movimiento la aprisionó allí.

-Y dígame, Anko-san. Habías soñado alguna vez con que ibas a tener una discoteque para tí solita?- dijo Minato a pocos centímetros del rostro de Anko.

-No, la verdad es que nunca.- dijo Anko sonriendo, Minato acortó la distancia entre ellos y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Luego de unos segundo Anko lo apartó suavemente y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia la puerta.- Ya, pero yo vine a trabajar acá señor, así que permiso.

-Relájate.- Minato la agarró suavemente del brazo y la paró en seco. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y la tomó por la cintura.- Mira, nosotros perfectamente vamos a poder compatibilizar los negocios con el placer, y nadie se va a dar cuenta.

-Ah sí? Fíjate que eso es lo que tú crees.- dijo traviesamente Anko mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Minato.

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo?

-Sí.

Minato sonrió de lado y comenzó a besar a la mujer apasionadamente, llevaban juntos un par de meses, pero Minato estaba totalmente encaprichado con ella, no sólo era una excelente mujer sino que también era una excelente compañera y lo había apoyado desde el principio en este proyecto, por lo que también estaba muy agradecido de ella.

000

Llegó la hora del recreo en el Instituto Senju y apenas sonó la campana los alumnos del salón 3-1 salieron a toda velocidad.

-No olviden repasar lo aprendido hoy chicos!- dijo Lee mientras sus alumnos lo pasaban de largo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-Hasta el miércoles Lee-sensei.- se despidió Hinata como de costumbre ya que era una chica muy educada y siempre se despedía de sus profesores.

-Hasta el miércoles Hinata-chan.

-Vamos Hinata! que quiero irme a comprar algo que apenas desayuné!- exclamó Sakura mientras tomaba el brazo de su amiga para que la siguiera a la salida.

-Hasta el miércoles Sakura-chan!- se despidió Lee de la pelirrosa.

-See adiós sensei.- dijo cortante la pelirrosa. Luego se dirigió a su otra amiga que aún estaba guardando los útiles.- Karito date prisa me muero de hambre!

-Ya voy Sakura!- dijo aburrida Karito mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta casi arrastrando los pies.

-Umm Karito-chan.- la llamó Lee un poco nervioso. La joven se giró hacia él.

-Ocurre algo Lee-sensei?

-Aquí entre nos, que tal estuve?- preguntó un poco apenado el pelinegro. Karito le sonrió y le respondió sinceramente.

-Pues... con decirle que logró captar mi atención en clases, eso ya es un logro.

-Hehe, bueno supongo que es algo. Um... puedo preguntarte algo Karito-chan?

-Claro.

-Practicas artes marciales o algo por el estilo?

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par, no comprendía por qué sacó esa conclusión.

-Y eso por...?- le preguntó suspicaz la chica.

-Bueno es que, esta mañana cuando casi te arrollé, me esquivaste de una manera impresionante, tú velocidad de reacción fue sensacional! por eso te pregunto.- Lee parecía emocionado. Un leve rubor casi imperceptible se asomó en las mejillas de Karito.

-Pues yo...- iba a responderle cuando Sakura nuevamente apareció en el marco de la puerta del salón.

-A qué esperas Karito? Una invitación? mueve ese trasero ahora!- le ordenó Sakura.

-*sigh* en un minuto...- dijo la castaña perezosamente.- Bueno... hasta el miércoles Lee-sensei.

-Hasta el miércoles Karito-chan.- se despidió Lee amenamente.

Cuando Karito alcanzó a sus amigas en el pasillo, Sakura no aguantó y le preguntó.

-Oye que onda tu y el sensei?- le preguntó pícaramente. Hinata rodó los ojos, pero también tenía curiosidad de saber por qué tanta confianza entre Karito y el nuevo profesor.

-Hm? a qué te refieres?- preguntó tranquilamente Karito.

\- Ay no te hagas! desde cuando tan confianzuda con los profes? tú por lo general no les das bola.- la reprendió la pelirrosa.

-Umm... Acaso conoces a Lee-sensei de antes Karito?- preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Pues... lo conocí esta mañana cuando se estrelló contra la pared del edificio de los salones de clases cuando estuvo a punto de arrollarme...- dijo Karito como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Cabe destacar que tanto Sakura como Hinata quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco. En ese momento el estómago de Karito rugió.- Vaya! parece que me contagiaste el hambre Sakura. Mejor vamos a comer algo.- dicho esto se empezó a dirigir hacia la escalera, pero sus amigas no la seguían, estaban ahí paradas como idiotas.- no que estabas famélica Sakura?

La chica aludida se despabiló y recordó que tenía hambre. A Hinata le pasó lo mismo.

-Hai!- dijo la pelirrosa y junto a la peliazul se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Karito para bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Tamaki junto a Gaara salieron del salón de clases.

-Gaara-kun me acompañas? Así te presento a mi novio, él es de tercero de seguro lo conoces, se llama Kiba Inuzuka.- dijo Tamaki emocionada. Había entrado nerviosa al salón de clases, pero al sentir la calidez con la que la recibieron sus nuevos compañeros y el apoyo de su nuevo amigo Gaara-kun, estaba más contenta y en confianza.

Gaara al escuchar el nombre del novio de Tamaki sintió una punzada en su espalda.

-Umm, lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer... si quieres puedo guiarte a donde los de tercero se reúnen.- dijo el pelirrojo, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero no tenía muy buenas migas con Kiba, él era uno de los principales chicos del colegio que le hacía bulling, y además quería evitarle pasar un mal rato a Tamaki, ya que de seguro apenas Kiba lo viera con ella diría alguna cosa desagradable.

-En serio? genial! muchas gracias Gaara-kun.- dijo sonriendo, Gaara simplemente apartó la mirada avergonzado y le hizo un ademán de que lo siguiera.

En el patio del colegio, Gaara le señaló a Tamaki la ubicación de unos chicos que estaban reunidos. En ese instante Tamaki reconoció a su novio y sus amigos.

-Kiba! chicos! hola!- la chica corrió hacia ellos.

-Tamaki?!- Kiba se sorprendió de ver a su novia allí.

-Hmp, esa es tu forma de saludarme Kiba? que descortés.- Tamaki se hizo la ofendida.

-No es eso, es solo que... ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Si sabes que me transfirieron al Instituto Senju.- la chica ya parecía molesta.

-Sí lo sé, pero me dijiste que entrabas mañana, que tus papeles aún no estaban listos, por eso no ibas a poder entrar hoy.

-Ahh, bueno me llamaron hoy temprano y me dijeron que podía venir hoy, así que rápidamente me vestí y me vine.- Tamaki se fijó en los demás y los saludó.- hola chicos que tal.

-Tamaki! por qué no nos avisaste que venías, te hubiéramos esperado.- dijo Yukata, una chica delgada, de cabello largo y negro y ojos marrones.

-Si! no es propio de ti aparecerte así nada más.- señaló Matsuri un poco fastidiada y sorprendida con su presencia.

-Pues, cuando venía en el bus camino hacia aquí las llamé chicas, pero ninguna me contestó y a ti también Kiba, pero en el caso tuyo tu celular estaba apagado.- le dijo Tamaki a su novio reprochándolo.

-Bah! es que se me descargó, tu sabes que las baterías de estos trastos son una mierda.- dijo mostrándole su celular completamente muerto.

-Pues deberías comprarte uno nuevo, que pasaría si algún día te necesito urgente Kiba?

Kiba simplemente se encogió de hombros, en ese instante Tamaki se fijó en un chico que estaba detrás del grupo, era de piel clara, con cabello en punta, espeso y de color castaño oscuro, llevaba unas gafas negras.

-Oh! que tal Shino-kun! no te había visto!- lo saludó la chica alegremente.

-Cómo estás Tamaki-chan. De verdad no me notaste?

-Nope, lo siento.

-Considerando que he estado todo el tiempo parado junto a Matsuri-chan y Yukata-chan, tú... Tamaki-chan... no me notaste?

 _"Hmm... ahí va de nuevo..."_ pensaron Kiba, Matsuri y Yukata al mismo tiempo. Si había algo que Shino detestaba era que lo ignoraran.

-Bueno pasando a otro tema, como te recibieron tus compañeros Tamaki? todo bien? por qué si hay algún idiota que te moleste, sólo dímelo y le partiré la cara.- dijo Kiba, apretando sus puños, era muy protector con su novia.

-Relájate Kiba, al contrario, todos fueron muy amables. Oh! por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien.- Tamaki tomó a Kiba de la mano y lo arrastró donde hace unos momentos estaba con Gaara. Los demás los siguieron. Cuando Tamaki llegó al lugar Gaara ya no estaba, empezó a mirar de lado a lado buscándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre Tamaki?- preguntó Kiba confuso.

-Es que él estaba aquí hace un minuto.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Matsuri.

-Gaara-kun, es un compañero de curso, él me llevó al salón. Fue muy amable conmigo, quería presentártelo Kiba.- dijo Tamaki mirando a su novio decepcionada. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta incluyendo a Kiba. Tamaki los miró confundida- ¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué esas caras?

-¿Estás hablando de Sabaku no Gaara?- preguntó Yukata totalmente pálida.

-Sí, ¿lo conocen?

-NO TE ACERQUES A ESE FRIKI SUBNORMAL TAMAKI TE LO PROHIBO!- Kiba le dijo esto alzando la voz.

-Pero... ¿qué te pasa Kiba?

-Tamaki, nadie se junta con Sabaku no Gaara, es el rarito del colegio.- Comenzó a decir Matsuri.- Yakumo me contó que una amiga le dijo que asesinó a toda su familia destrozando sus cráneos con calabazas y luego los enterró en una playa.

-En serio? yo oí que los enterró vivos en la arena.- señaló Yukata.

-El punto es Tamaki, que no quiero que estés cerca de ese tipo, ¿está claro?- ordenó el chico salvaje. Tamaki estaba a punto de responderle cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.- Bueno andando chicos, y Tamaki, si te llego a ver cerca del friki subnormal le partiré la cara, ¿me oíste?- dicho esto el chico se alejó de Tamaki y se dirigió al edificio de los salones de clases junto a sus compañeros.

Tamaki no podía creer las estupideces que decían de Gaara, simplemente no lo quería creer, esas historias absurdas parecían las típicas leyendas urbanas que algún idiota inventó. Era increíble que un chico tan gentil y amable como él tuviera esa reputación, pero lo que más le dolió fue la reacción de Kiba, nunca lo había visto así, y lo peor de todo... ¿dándole órdenes?! ¿como si fuera su dueño?! Oh! No! Eso sí que no! Ella podía andar con quién quisiera y cuando quisiera, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a Kiba sobre a quién elegía como amigo. Furiosa se dirigió a su salón.

000

Minato había ido a buscar a su hijo Naruto al instituto para llevarlo a su oficina, el chico le había prometido que lo ayudaría esta semana después de sus clases en los preparativos para la inauguración de la discoteque.

Cuando llegaron a su oficina, Benjiro, el Dj que se había conseguido Anko, se presentó ante ellos para mostrarles la ronda de canciones que tocaría la noche de la inauguración, tenía el pelo castaño claro y rizado y ojos azules.

-Que me dices Naruto? me la voy a jugar con el tecno en la discoteque. Te parece o no?- le preguntó Minato a su hijo mientras Benjiro colocaba la música en el equipo.

\- Pues claro viejo, me lo tenías escondido eh? No me habías dicho que iba a ser tan... extravagante dattebayo!- dijo el rubio emocionado al igual que su padre.

\- Si pues, pero te entusiasma o no?

-Obvio!- exclamó Naruto mientras hacía un "high five" con su padre. En ese instante Benjiro interrumpió.

-Listos?!- exclamó el joven.

-Bien! a ver escuchemos.- dijo Minato girándose hacia donde estaba Benjiro.

\- Ahí va!- Benjiro prendió el equipo y empezó a sonar la música. A Minato le agradó.

-A ver muévete un poquito.- le dijo a Benjiro, éste seguía el ritmo de la música, luego se le unió Naruto.

-Woo esto mola viejo!

Minato sonrió. _"Esto será un éxito lo puedo oler, ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el jueves, todo saldrá perfecto lo sé"_ pensó felizmente Minato y al igual que Benjiro y su hijo se unió a ellos, al compás de la música.

000

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de ropa donde trabajaba Kushina, su amiga Mai le había contado que había visto en la televisión a su ex-marido Minato, por todo este ajetreo de la inauguración de la nueva discoteque.

-Y yo que pensaba que seguía en el extranjero.- dijo Mai.

-Pues, no tenía idea que había vuelto.- dijo Kushina indiferente.

Mai la miró suspicaz.- ¿Segura que ya no sientes nada por él Kushina?

La aludida la miró molesta, cada cierto tiempo le preguntaba lo mismo al igual que Naruto. Ellos se habían divorciado hacía 5 años, y meses después de ese evento Minato se había ido a hacer negocios al extranjero, sólo venía a Konoha a ver a Naruto para las festividades y sus cumpleaños. Ella no lo había visto hacía más de 2 años, debido a que Naruto cuando entró a la preparatoria quiso independizarse y se fue a vivir a un departamento que compartía con unos amigos, por lo que cuando Minato venía a Konoha iba a visitar a Naruto a su departamento y se relacionaban entre ellos. Por lo que le fastidiaba que tanto su amiga como su hijo siguieran con lo mismo.

\- Ay! pero Kushina amiga, mira, tú y yo nos tenemos confianza, no tienes por qué avergonzarte de esa manera, no tienes por qué sonrojarte.- balbuceaba Mai, mientras Kushina se dirigía a su escritorio y se ponía a trabajar.

\- Mai basta! a Minato no lo veo hace dos años y nos divorciamos hace 5, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro hijo.- Kushina quería cortar el tema, aunque acordarse de él igual le trajo algo de nostalgia, hacía mucho que no pensaba en él.

-Esta bien, aunque no tuve el placer de conocerlo. Al menos me podrías decir cómo era él?- preguntó Mai con curiosidad.

-hmm... pues él era...- Kushina sonrió, recordó el rostro de Minato, especialmente cuando le sonreía. Miró a su amiga, quién estaba expectante por su respuesta.- UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

000

\- Yo no soy ningún idiota, que te quede muy claro.- dijo Minato mientras salía de la cabina del DJ. Ya estaban en la discoteque iniciando todos los preparativos para la inauguración. - Me voy a enterar inmediatamente de cualquier tontería que hagas Naruto.

-Ay papá.- se quejaba el rubio. _"¿Qué rayos piensa que voy a hacer?!"_

-Oye, sobretodo no quiero que molestes a la gente el jueves en la noche.

-Papá! como se te ocurre que voy a molestar a la gente el jueves! ya basta!

-¿Cómo se me ocurre? Se me ocurre porque te conozco, por eso, porque vas a empezar a sacar ventaja inmediatamente que eres el hijo del dueño de la discoteque.

-Ya, adiós papá! Te veo luego.- Naruto decidió retirarse, cuando su padre estaba nervioso empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido y siempre le daba con alguien, por lo que prefirió retirarse para que le diera con otro.

000

Un hombre de unos 46 años, de pelo largo y de color marrón oscuro y ojos perlados, se preparaba para anunciar las noticias junto a su compañera.

-Bien Hiashi, entramos en 3... 2... 1!- anunció el camarógrafo. El hombre inmediatamente comenzó su relato.

-Muy buenas tardes televidentes. Bienvenidos a "Hora Noticia". Soy su conductor Hiashi Hyuga y mi compañera Natsuki Nakahara. Comenzamos con noticias en el extranjero. Tras varios días de infructuosa búsqueda apareció ayer la primera pista de la tragedia que costó la vida a un matrimonio de Sunagakure en la Isla Madre del País del Mar. El análisis de un video captado por un aficionado permitió a la policía local de ese país establecer que la muerte de...- Hiashi se quedó en blanco por unos segundos al leer el nombre de la persona del accidente.- Sabaku no Rasa... y su mujer... no se debió a un accidente sino...- Hiashi no podía creer lo que leía, y sentía como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta con cada palabra que decía. Le costó un mundo decir la última frase, pero la dijo finalmente.- a un atentado...

Su compañera lo miró anonadada, Hiashi era un excelente conductor, intachable, pero por alguna extraña razón algo lo había descolocado. El camarógrafo le hizo una seña para que ella anunciara la siguiente noticia.

-Todo listo está para la inauguración de "Will of Fire" la nueva discoteque de Konoha. Su inauguración está prevista para este jueves en la noche y contará con la actuación especial de la Idol Sora Aoyama, quién estará presente exclusivamente para la inauguración. Estas y otras informaciones después de la siguiente pausa.

-Corte!- dijo el director, quién se dirigió a Hiashi.-¿Se puede saber qué rayos fue eso Hyuga?¿Por qué te quedaste en blanco de repente?

-Disculpe Sakuraba-san, es sólo que, no lo sé... me bloqueé... es todo... no sé que me pasó, lo siento, no se volverá a repetir.- se disculpó el castaño.

-Eso espero Hyuga. Bien preparen todo volvemos en 10 minutos.- dicho esto, el director se retiró.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Hiashi?- preguntó Natsuki preocupada.

-No. Nada Natsuki-san. Iré por un poco de agua, con permiso.- Hiashi salió del estudio a toda velocidad y se sirvió un vaso de agua del bidón.

 _"Pero qué significa esto? Cómo Rasa puede estar... No, no aún no es seguro que sea un asesinato, sólo son especulaciones. Tranquilízate Hiashi! Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con esos tipos, han pasado 17 años por Dios!"_ Hiashi intentaba tranquilizarse, fantasmas del pasado empezaron a llenar su mente, y los recuerdos... esos recuerdos que él quiso olvidar, como si nunca hubieran existido. Pensó en esos tres hombres con los que había perdido contacto hacía 17 años y no había vuelto a saber de ellos, salvo uno que aún vivía en Konoha, pero que jamás habían vuelto a tener contacto. Ahora uno de esos hombres estaba... muerto...

 ***sigh* No pude aguantarme tenía que poner MinaKushi, hahaha. Uyuyuy que irá a pasar ahora?! Tantas cosas hasta a mí me marean haha. Espero que les haya gustado el capi 4, seguiré subiendo lo más seguidito que pueda, besitos byebye**


	5. Capítulo 5: Una dulce travesura

**Capi 5! Viene el encuentro entre nuestras dos heroínas, será bien simpático, enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 5: Una dulce travesura.**

Ya habían terminado las clases en el Instituto Senju y Temari andaba como loca buscando a Gaara por todo el colegio, como ella no se ubicaba aún en Konoha no tenía idea de cómo llegar a la casa de Kushina.

 _"Maldición Gaara! ¿dónde estás?!_ " pensaba Temari preocupada, ¿de verdad su hermano habría sido capaz de abandonarla sabiendo que no se ubicaba en Konoha?

 _"Bien... no tengo opción, tendré que consultarle a alguien si lo han visto"_. Miró a sus alrededores y vio un grupo de chicos que si mal no recordaba eran de su curso, hablaban amenamente por lo que se acercó a ellos.

En el grupo de chicos estaban Sakura, Karito, Yakumo, una chica de pelo color castaño con un moño en la esquina izquierda y ojos verdes, y Kyo, un chico de pelo largo color celeste claro y ojos azules. Hablaban de trivialidades simplemente.

-Disculpen!- Temari llamó la atención de los chicos. Éstos se giraron a verla.- ¿Les puedo preguntar algo?

-Compañera! pregunta nomás.- dijo Sakura simpáticamente.

-Ando buscando a un chico de segundo, no sé si lo conocen, se llama Sabaku no Gaara.- preguntó cortésmente la rubia.

-Gaarita de la arena! pero como no lo vamos a conocer, si él es tan... notorio...- se burló Sakura.- ¿o no?

Temari simplemente se limitó a ignorar el comentario, no iba a ponerse a discutir cuando de verdad necesitaba encontrar a su hermano, pero ganas no le faltaron de alegarle a la pelirrosa por burlarse de Gaara.

-¿Por qué? ¿eres su pariente?- curioseó Sakura. Aunque no se parecían en absolutamente nada.

\- Sí, soy su hermana.- dijo seria Temari. Sakura se sorprendió _"oops, mejor me voy con cuidado, pero no se parecen en nada! ¿cómo van a ser hermanos?!"_

\- Ay! Compañera lo siento, entiendes, yo no sabía y- empezó a decir Sakura, pero Temari la interrumpió.

-No, no te preocupes. Dime ¿no lo han visto? porque lo ando buscando.

-Es que los segundos salen antes. Yo creo que ya se fue.

 _"Maldición..."_ Temari no lo podía creer, al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas. Gaara simplemente no quiso esperarla y se fue sin ella. Ahora tendría que arreglárselas de alguna forma para poder llegar al departamento de Kushina.

-Bueno... muchas gracias, adiós.- se despidió Temari de sus compañeros.

-De nada!- dijo Sakura, mientras los demás chicos se despedían de Temari.

Temari avanzó unos pasos y pensó que tal vez ellos sabrían cómo llegar a su destino, por lo que se giró nuevamente hacia ellos.

-¿Les puedo pedir un favor?- pidió nuevamente Temari al grupo.

-Claro.- dijo Sakura.

\- Lo que pasa es que yo no soy de Konoha y...- a Temari no le agradaba mucho pedir favores, pero lamentablemente no tenía alternativa.

-¿En serio? oh...- dijo cínicamente la pelirrosa mirando a sus compañeros. Yakumo sonreía por lo bajo mientras que tanto Kyo como Karito se mantenían al margen de la conversación.

\- Y... y no sé cómo llegar al departamento de mi madrina que es donde estoy viviendo.

\- Compañerita no te preocupes, ¿para dónde vas?

-Mira no sé exactamente el nombre de la calle, pero lo que sé es que queda cerca de la Academia de Konoha.- explicó la rubia.

-Ay, pero yo te puedo ayudar. Mira lo que tienes que hacer... es cruzar la calle... y tomar un bus que viene de arriba, entiendes, que diga "Av. Hashirama", "Roca Hokage", "Subida Tobirama" o "Piedra de los Héroes". ¿Entendiste bien?- A Karito se le iba desfigurando la cara cada vez que Sakura nombraba una calle, ya sabía lo que pretendía. Sakura cruzó su mirada con ella pidiéndole mentalmente que no interviniera. Karito miró preocupada a Temari, pero finalmente decidió no intervenir.

-A ver... "Av. Hashirama", "Roca Hokage", "Subida Tobirama" o "Piedra de los Héroes". Avenida... ¿Avenida Hashirama? ¿No que la Av. Hashirama queda para abajo?- preguntó Temari confundida.

Karito miró suspicaz a Sakura. _"No es tan tonta, eh? Sakura?"._ Sakura tuvo que pensar rápido.

\- Bueno sí... queda para abajo, pero arriba se vuelve a llamar "Av. Hashirama" otra vez.

 _"Por Dios Sakura! nadie es tan imbécil como para creerse eso"_ pensó Karito.

\- Ah... ok, muchas gracias nuevamente.

 _"Ok, retiro lo dicho"._ Definitivamente no conocía nada de Konoha, sólo una persona que no tiene idea caería en eso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la rubia antes de retirarse.

-Sakura, ¿y tú?

-Temari. Adiós y gracias.- dijo finalmente Temari retirándose. Yakumo y Kyo se despidieron de ella, mientras que Karito se despedía un poco nerviosa por la travesura de su amiga.

\- Adiós linda, que te vaya bien!.- se despidió sonriente Sakura.

Una vez que Temari se alejó Karito se enfrentó a Sakura.

-Sakura!- la regañó su amiga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirrosa haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¿Cómo le dices eso? Le puede pasar algo.

-Amiga ¿Qué le va a pasar? Es el comienzo entiendes, para que nos vaya conociendo, jajaja.

Karito la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Ay! si es una broma!- Sakura estaba gozando de su travesura, a pesar de los regaños de Karito, si había algo que tenía en común con Sasuke era el de fastidiar a la gente y ambos lo disfrutaban, y hablando de Sasuke...- Oh cierto! iré al baño a maquillarme, que de un momento a otro viene mi Sasuke, nos vemos chicos!

Sakura partió corriendo al baño para arreglarse, esa travesura definitivamente le había alegrado el día.

000

Esa misma tarde en el baño de chicas Ino Yamanaka, una chica delgada de ojos azules, con cabello largo y rubio recogido en una cola de caballo con un flequillo que le cubría el lado derecho de su rostro; conversaba en la puerta de uno de los sanitarios con su amiga Tenten. Estaban hablando del novio de Ino, del cual ella hablaba muy emocionada. En ese instante Hinata entró al baño a arreglarse un poco y sin querer escuchó lo que hablaban las chicas ya que éstas no la habían notado.

-Oye Tenten, ¿sabes lo que me preocupa un poco?- decía Ino a su amiga.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Es Sakura Haruno.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué tiene que ver esa ordinaria aquí?

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso estaban hablando mal de su amiga? Se limitó a seguir escuchando. Ino respondió.

-Es que parece que todavía tiene ilusiones con Sasuke.

-Ay! ¿pero tú crees que le hace caso?

-¡¿A ella?! Por Kami Tenten!- se burló Ino, luego prosiguió.- Te haré una pregunta...

-A ver, dime.- Tenten estaba disfrutando de la conversación, ambas chicas odiaban a Sakura Haruno por la simple razón de que se creía la dueña del colegio y se daba aires de grandeza.

-Si tú fueras hombre, ¿le harías caso a Sakura Haruno?

-Blergh- Tenten hizo un ademán de asco. Ambas chicas se rieron.

Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado. _"Sasuke-kun está saliendo con Ino Yamanaka?! No puede ser..."_.

-Oye, ¿vamos a arreglarnos un poco?- dijo Tenten.

-Ok.- aceptó la rubia.

-Que sin maquillaje me veo horrible.

Hinata empezó a tomar sus cosas a toda velocidad para salir rápido de allí y no ser vista por las chicas.

-Ya, y después me acompañas a buscar la mochila que se me quedó en la sala.- Ino hizo un mohín al decirle esto a Tenten.

-¿De nuevo se te quedó la mochila en la sala?!- se quejó la castaña mientras abría la puerta del sanitario.

-Sí, de despistada.- dijo Ino mientras salía del cubículo junto a su amiga.

En ese instante afuera del baño de chicas Sakura venía a arreglarse antes de su cita con Sasuke. Hinata se cruzó con ella cuando salía del baño. _"Oh no! piensa rápido Hinata!"_.

-Ven Sakura! vamos a tomar algo!- dijo nerviosa bloqueándole el paso al baño y tomándola de la muñeca.

-Sí amiga, pero primero me tengo que arreglar que va a llegar mi Sasuke.- le dijo la pelirrosa.

-Hehe... Sakura no entres al baño ahora! yo te acompaño más rato ¿vale?- Hinata no hallaba cómo hacer que su amiga no entrara al baño.

-Pero...- empezó a decir Sakura, pero Hinata la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el negocio para comprarse algo.- pero Hinataaaa...

000

Temari, gracias a las indicaciones de Sakura, había tomado el dichoso bus que la llevaría cerca del departamento de Kushina. Ya había pasado media hora y Temari no reconocía nada del lugar, tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que decidió preguntarle a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Disculpe, Ud. sabe cuánto falta para llegar a la Academia de Konoha?

-¿Para dónde?- le preguntó extrañada la dama.

-Para la Academia de Konoha.

-Pero mi niña, eso queda para el otro lado, tienes que bajarte y tomar algo que vaya al hospital de Konoha, al cementerio, por esos lados.

-No le puedo creer...

-Te equivocaste linda.

Temari sinceramente se asustó, ahora que rayos iba a hacer?

Una vez que se bajó del bus buscó algún negocio para preguntar si le podrían prestar el teléfono, cómo había llegado recién el día anterior a Konoha, no tuvo tiempo de comprarse un celular ya que el suyo se había quedado en Suna. Para su desgracia no se veía ninguno, era un barrio residencial, caminó sin rumbo por unos minutos hasta que divisó un pequeño puesto de revistas.

-Disculpe.- Le preguntó Temari al vendedor.

-Dígame dama, que se le ofrece- respondió amablemente éste.

-¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar algún teléfono público?

-Uy, señorita por acá difícil, tendría que tomar un bus que la lleve al centro de Konoha, que por acá hay puras casas.

-Oh! está bien... muchas gracias.

Temari ya se estaba desesperando, no podía tomar otro bus ya que se había gastado todo el dinero que le había dado Kushina para el día, que fue justo. Ahora definitivamente estaba en una encrucijada, no sólo no había un teléfono cerca, sino que tampoco podría simplemente tomar un bus. Y todo esto gracias a esa mocosa... Sakura Haruno... Temari ya había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando le dio las indicaciones, pero simplemente lo ignoró. Era imposible que no lo hubiese hecho a propósito, la chica ya parecía complicada por el sólo hecho de cómo se comportó en la mañana con Jiraiya-san y Lee-sensei, pero Temari no quería juzgarla, por eso no le importó pedirle ayuda. Ahora lo único que quería era estrangularla. _"Cuando te vea mañana ya verás mocosa!"_ pensaba Temari mientras le hervía la sangre. No se dio cuenta en que minuto su mano había formado un puño y golpeó uno de los carteles del puesto de revistas. Este cayó al suelo haciendo un efecto dominó sobre los estantes con revistas, las cuales la mayoría cayó al suelo.

-Pero que...- exclamó el vendedor.

-Oh! gomen! gomen nasai! no me di cuenta!- se disculpó Temari mientras ayudaba al hombre a recoger las revistas.

-Por Dios señorita que fuerza tiene! mejor me voy con cuidado.- bromeó el vendedor.

-De verdad lo siento.- dijo apenada la rubia.

-Descuide, no se preocupe.

En ese momento una joven vestida de sirvienta con cabello castaño claro recogido en una coleta se acercó al lugar.- Setsuo-san acaso anda molestando a esta damita?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Usagi-chan, no es sólo que...- empezó a decir el hombre, pero fue interrumpido por Temari.

-No, fue mi culpa, sin querer golpee uno de sus carteles y terminaron casi todas las revistas en el suelo.- dijo la rubia mientras recogía las últimas revistas.

-La señorita andaba buscando algún teléfono público, pero le dije que por acá no va a encontrar nada.

-Ay linda necesitas un teléfono?- preguntó amablemente Usagi

-Sí, es que necesito llamar a mi casa que... me equivoqué de bus.- dijo Temari avergonzada.

-hmm... sabe qué? Podríamos hacer una cosa.- empezó a decir la chica, mientras se acercaba a Temari.- ¿Vamos a mi casa? digo la de mi patrona, a ver si se lo presta.

A Temari se le iluminó la cara.- ¿En serio?!

-Sí ^^

-Ay! un millón de gracias!- Temari estaba definitivamente aliviada, no podía creer que tuviese tanta suerte de encontrarse con una chica tan amable. _"Bendita suerte! Prometo que no abusaré de ti, pero por favor que su patrona me preste el teléfono!"._

000

Cuando terminaron las clases en el Instituto, Shikamaru se encontró con su maestro Asuma Sarutobi, a quién no veía hacía un buen rato. Estuvieron conversando unos minutos hasta que finalmente se despidieron ya que Shikamaru había decidido ir a visitar a su madre, hacía dos semanas que no iba a verla y ya de seguro le iba a recibir con una tunda, pero prefería no prolongarla más, además si dejaba pasar más tiempo de seguro ella misma iría al departamento a dársela por ser un hijo ingrato. Al igual que su amigo Naruto, cuando Shikamaru entró a la preparatoria decidió irse a vivir sólo, era algo que había tenido planeado de antemano, pero al morir su padre cuándo tenía catorce años se había arrepentido debido a que no quería dejar sola a su madre, pero ésta le insistió en que se independizase, por lo que a regañadientes cuando cumplió los quince se fue a vivir al departamento en el que estaba actualmente.

Había decidido ir en su auto ya que la ruta de su departamento a la casa de su madre siempre estaba exenta de policías, por lo que podía ir tranquilamente. Así que apenas decidió ir a ver a su madre fue por su auto al departamento.

Cuando iba a medio camino decidió llamarla, por lo que conectó el manos libres a su celular y marcó el número de su madre. Tenía planeado hacerle una visita sorpresa por lo que solamente se limitó a darle el típico saludo de siempre ya que a pesar de no ir a verla muy seguido, sí la llamaba todos los días, al menos para saludarla. Mientras conversaban su madre le preguntó.

-¿Entregaste las invitaciones?

\- Sí, tranquila esas ya las entregué.- le dijo el joven a su madre, ésta se refería a las invitaciones que su amigo Naruto le había dado para la inauguración de "Will of Fire", a petición de su padre por supuesto. Naruto le había entregado un buen montón a Shikamaru, Choji y Sasuke para que se las entregaran a sus conocidos. Aunque Shikamaru las había repartido con algunos conocidos del instituto y compañeros de trabajo, aún le quedaban algunas.

A pesar de que Naruto le insistió en que fuera a la inauguración, Shikamaru se había rehusado ya que no era muy fanático de ir a discoteques, de hecho no le agradaban, el ruido estruendoso de la música, el tener que bailar en un metro cuadrado chocando con todo el mundo, el olor a cigarro y alcohol... definitivamente no era su estilo. Ni siquiera Fumiko era capaz de llevarlo a una discoteque, sólo una vez que casi que le tuvo que rogar. Y hablando de Fumiko...

-Oye mamá, si me llama Fumiko...- empezó a decir el pelinegro, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Ya te llamó...- dijo fastidiada su madre.

-¿Qué ya me llamó?

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno... No, no importa. Te llamo mañana mamá, adiós.

-Adiós mi amor.- se despidió la sra Nara, mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Shikamaru le rezaba a todos los santos de que Fumiko no estuviera molesta o de ser así que se le pasara pronto durante el día. Tal vez lo mejor era no llamarla y esperar a que se le pasara la rabieta sola, por lo que rápidamente apagó su celular.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei... por favor que no esté molesta, por favor Kami sama!"_

000

-Bien, Temari-san llegamos a la casa de mi patrona.- dijo Usagi enérgicamente.

Temari miró detenidamente el exterior de la casa. Era una casa amplia, de estilo tradicional, con un amplio antejardín lleno de bellas flores, si había algo que a Temari le gustasen mucho eran las flores ya que en Suna al ser una ciudad desértica no se daban mucho.

-Wow, es preciosa.- dijo sinceramente la rubia.

-Y adentro es mucho mejor, vamos vamos.

Temari siguió a la castaña mientras se fijaba en los detalles del exterior de la casa, se detuvo a ver el buzón de la casa el cual tenía grabado "Familia Nara".

 _"Nara... ¿Donde he escuchado ese apellido antes?"_ reflexionó Temari apenas vio el buzón, de algo le sonaba ese apellido, pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

-Temari-san!

-Oh! sí ya voy!- Temari se reincorporó a la realidad y renovó su paso hacia la entrada de la casa.

Una vez dentro, Usagi le dijo a Temari que esperara en la sala mientras iba por su patrona, ésta obedeció y se sentó en el sofá. A los pocos minutos Usagi volvió con una mujer que de seguro era su patrona, tenía el cabello largo y castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo baja.

-Linda, Usagi me dijo que estás perdida.- le dijo la mujer al sentarse en el otro sofá frente a ella.

-Bueno sí, umm mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, mucho gusto.- se presentó cordialmente la rubia levantándose del sofá y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Encantada Temari-chan, soy Yoshino Nara.- se presentó la mujer- pero niña por Kami, siéntate no seas tan formal. En todo caso no te culpo por perderte en esta enorme ciudad. No eres de Konoha verdad?

-No, soy de Suna, vine a pasar una temporada en Konoha, pero no me ubico muy bien. Además hoy fue mi primer día de colegio acá en Konoha y... y parece que me equivoqué de bus.

-Uf, no te culpo querida, a mí me pasaría lo mismo en Suna, no podría diferenciar un bus de otro.

-Sí, y... Bueno estaba tan desesperada que pensé que tal vez Ud. Sra Nara podrí- Temari no pudo proseguir porque fue interrumpida por la mujer.

-Oh no! no me digas Sra Nara que me hace sentir vieja, dime Yoshino.

-Bueno... Yoshino-san, pensé que tal vez Ud. podría prestarme el teléfono, lo que pasa es que necesito llamar a mi madrina para que me venga a buscar.

-Pero por supuesto, pero antes acompáñame a tomar una taza de té al patio que ya hace mucho tiempo que no tengo visitas tan agradables. ^^.- la invitó cordialmente la mujer.

Temari no tuvo corazón para rechazarla, aunque le urgía irse a casa, Yoshino había sido muy amable con ella, así que tomarse un tecito con la mujer no le haría mal.

-Claro, será un placer Yoshino-san.

000

Kushina llamó al departamento para preguntar si todo iba bien. Gaara le contestó y le dijo que había llegado sin ninguna novedad, el problema surgió cuando Kushina preguntó por Temari.

-Pues Temari salía mucho más tarde de clases y... y no quise esperarla.- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo, sabía que había hecho mal al no esperar a su hermana, pero lo que había ocurrido en el colegio durante el segundo recreo hizo que Gaara simplemente se fuera rápidamente a casa una vez que terminaron las clases. Sinceramente se había olvidado de Temari.

-Gaara por Kami!- se asustó Kushina mientras se levantaba del asiento.- ¿Que me estás diciendo?

Mai se giró para ver que le pasaba a Kushina, al parecer algo había alterado a su amiga.

-Niñito por Dios! si tu hermana no se ubica en Konoha!- le decía Kushina a su ahijado por el teléfono. Mai simplemente se llevó las manos a la cara _"Por Dios, que desastre!"_.- pero... Gaara, esto es para matarte! Explícame! Explícame por qué no la esperaste?!

-Argh, no sé... es que no pude...no sé, es que... no me dio la gana.- Gaara no hallaba que decir, no había sido un día muy grato y no quería contarle a Kushina sus problemas, no quería preocuparla.- Además por qué tengo que ser yo el que la atienda?!- le dijo alterado el joven y finalmente cortó la comunicación, aprovechó también de apagar su celular para que no lo molestaran.

Se encerró en su pieza, no quería saber nada de Temari, ni de Kushina, ni de ninguna otra persona. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por hoy, primero el tener que hacer de guía de Temari, luego el encuentro con Tamaki y finalmente ese maldito segundo recreo que de sólo recordarlo se entristecía.

FLASHBACK

Una vez que Gaara había vuelto del primer recreo al salón Tamaki le preguntó por qué se había ido, éste simplemente le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, cosa que no convenció mucho a la castaña, pero no lo siguió molestando por eso.

Cuando sonó la campana del segundo recreo Tamaki se acercó a Gaara.

-Gaara-kun me das un tour por el colegio?, así mañana no vuelvo a perderme.- le dijo sonriente la chica.

Gaara lo pensó detenidamente, no quería que Kiba los viera juntos, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa.- ¿por qué mejor no le pides a Inuzuka-kun?

-Nah, me hizo enojar hoy, además con lo apurón que es de seguro no me deja claro nada. Por favor Gaara-kun.

-*sigh* De acuerdo, vamos.- no tuvo otra opción el pelirrojo que aceptar.

-Muchas gracias eres muy amable.

Mientras recorrían el colegio juntos Tamaki no aguantó la curiosidad y le preguntó a Gaara.

-Um... Gaara-kun.

El chico se volteó a verla.

-¿Por qué la gente habla mal de ti?

-Oh... ya escuchaste las historias?- dijo Gaara sin expresar emoción alguna, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto.

-Sí, pero no me las creo.- dijo molesta Tamaki. Gaara la miró desconcertado ya daba por hecho que le preguntaría sobre esos rumores.- Pienso que son estupideces, ósea sólo te conocí hoy, pero me parece imposible que alguien tan amable como tú tenga esa reputación y sinceramente me molesta que hablen mal de ti. La gente es tan idiota a veces.

Sinceramente Gaara quedó con la boca semiabierta, jamás en su vida alguien le había dicho algo tan bonito, nuevamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, por lo que desvío la mirada de Tamaki. _"Qué rayos me pasa? Por qué me pongo tan nervioso con ella?"_ divagaba Gaara, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando divisó al otro lado del patio a Kiba Inuzuka, quién al notarlos dirigió la marcha hacia ellos.

-Tamaki-chan.- dijo Gaara nervioso, pero esta vez no por ella sino por su novio, que venía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Dime.- Tamaki dirigió en primera instancia su vista hacia el pelirrojo, pero al ver su cara de susto miró hacia donde el miraba y, al igual que éste, también se puso nerviosa al ver a Kiba.- Oh! Kiba.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS HACES CON ESTE FRIKI SUBNORMAL?!- bramó Kiba al llegar donde estaban.

-Kiba, yo...- empezó a decir Tamaki, pero el castaño la interrumpió furioso.

-TE DIJE EXPLÍCITAMENTE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A ESTE IDIOTA TAMAKI!- la gente ya empezaba a aglomerarse alrededor, guiados por la curiosidad de saber que ocurría. Esto solamente logró que Tamaki se irritara.

\- Ya basta Kiba! Por qué tratas así a Gaara-kun? él no te ha hecho nada!

\- Por supuesto que sí, EXISTIR.- esto provocó la risa de algunos estudiantes. Gaara comenzó a alejarse.- Oye cobarde a dónde crees que vas?! Crees que puedes venir, acercarte a mi novia y huir así nada más?- Kiba agarró a Gaara de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Detente Kiba no le hagas daño a Gaara-kun!- Tamaki se puso entremedio de ambos y los separó con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-No te metas Tamaki, esto es entre el friki y yo.- nuevamente Kiba intentó agarrar a Gaara, pero Tamaki fue más rápida

-Y yo te digo que te detengas Kiba!- Tamaki se puso en medio otra vez.- ¿Quién te crees que eres de darme órdenes? Soy tu novia no tu esclava y yo puedo ser amiga de quién quiera!

Kiba quedó desconcertado con esa afirmación.-¿Qué? Te hiciste amiga de este enfermo? Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Tamaki?

-No, que rayos tienes tú en la cabeza Kiba! Por qué odias tanto a Gaara-kun? Él es amable y gentil, no sé porque a todos uds les gusta hablar pestes de él si no lo conocen.

-Tú tampoco sabes nada de él Tamaki, lo conociste recién hoy!- Kiba se tranquilizó un poco y tomó del brazo a Tamaki de una manera poco delicada.- sabes qué? este idiota no vale mi tiempo, mejor vámonos Tamaki y no vuelvas a acercarte a él.

-Suéltame Kiba! no iré a ninguna parte contigo!- Dijo Tamaki soltándose del agarre de Kiba con brusquedad. La gente quedó anonadada e hicieron el típico sonido de _"uhhh..."_.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ORDENANDO.- esta vez simplemente la agarró y comenzó a tironearla.

-Auch! Kiba basta! me lastimas.

-Ya basta Inuzuka déjala!- Silencio sepulcral... Todos se quedaron petrificados mirando a Gaara, incluidos Tamaki y Kiba.

-Gaara-kun...- dijo Tamaki anonadada.

-Disculpa? dijiste algo friki subnormal?- dijo Kiba, y sin soltar a Tamaki, comenzó a acercarse a él.

Gaara no tenía idea por qué rayos había abierto la boca, él por lo general no se metía en problemas, él simplemente dejaba a la gente ser, pero de repente no pudo soportar que Kiba lastimara a Tamaki.

-Dije que la sueltes, Tamaki-chan no quiere ir contigo.- las palabras salían solas de su boca, su raciocinio simplemente se apagó.

-Y quieres que la deje ir contigo? Déjame decirte algo Sabaku no, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Tamaki te romperé la cara a golpes.

-La que te va a romper la cara a golpes soy yo!- Tamaki logró zafarse del agarre de Kiba y le propinó una fuerte cachetada. Todo el mundo quedó con la boca abierta y ojos en blanco. Kiba se llevó la mano a la zona donde Tamaki le había pegado y la miró desconcertado. Tamaki estaba furiosa.- No quiero que me dirijas la palabra en toda la semana Kiba Inuzuka!

En eso el timbre para entrar a clases sonó y todos comenzaron a correr hacia sus salones. Tamaki tomó de la mano a Gaara y literalmente huyeron de allí. A los pocos segundos Kiba reaccionó y gritó:

-NO CREAS QUE TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA SABAKU NO! TE JURO QUE TE ROMPERÉ LA CARA!

Mientras huía con Tamaki, Gaara no podía entender el por qué, de todas las personas, tenía que haberse metido con Kiba Inuzuka. Ahora no solamente le haría bulling verbal sino que pasaría al siguiente nivel.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Recordando lo sucedido, no pudo evitar volver a preocuparse. Ahora tenía miedo de acercarse al colegio por lo que le podría hacer Kiba, pero más que su integridad física, le preocupaba Tamaki. Al terminar las clases él simplemente salió disparado del salón de clases y no le dirigió la palabra.

 _"Mejor olvídalo Gaara no vale la pena involucrarse con gente tan problemática"_ , pensó el pelirrojo antes de quedarse dormido. Sin lugar a dudas había sido un día agotador.

 **Auch! Tensión entre Kiba/Tamaki/Gaara, no odien a Kiba, él me cae bien, pero yo creo que es "normal" ponerse así si le quieren levantar la novia y con lo impulsivo que es haha. Bueno chicos ojalá les gustara el cap, con mucho cariño para los que lo leen, besitos ^^**


	6. Capítulo 6: Reencuentro

**Capítulo 6: Reencuentro.**

Una vez que llegó a casa de su madre, Shikamaru estacionó su auto en el portón de la casa y cuando se bajó del auto fue recibido por Usagi.

-Joven Shikamaru que sorpresa verlo.- dijo la chica cortésmente.

-Hola Usagi,¿Está mi madre?

-Sí por supuesto.

\- Que con el calor que hace me vine a dar un chapuzón en la piscina, ¿está en el patio de atrás cierto?

\- Si, pero sabe que, hay una señorit- empezó a decir Usagi, pero Shikamaru no la escuchaba, no es que quisiera ser descortés, pero tenía su cabeza llena de preocupación por culpa del idiota de Sasuke y sus estúpidas conclusiones, que de seguro llevaron a Fumiko a un estado de ira y neurosis pura. Usagi simplemente desistió " _*sigh* ya está metido en su mundo"_.

Shikamaru se dirigió directamente a su habitación, aún conservaba algunas cosas, como su traje de baño, por lo que empezó a desvestirse. De vez en cuando en el proceso miraba el celular, aunque estuviese apagado sabía perfectamente que apenas lo encendiera habrían por lo menos 80 llamadas perdidas de Fumiko y unos 100 mensajes. Una vez listo, tomó una toalla y suspiró, no valía la pena preocuparse por eso ahora, había decidido pasar un tiempo de calidad con su madre y eso era lo que iba a hacer, por lo que tendría que preocuparse de Fumiko mañana.

Cuando bajó divisó a su madre sentada en la mesa del patio con alguien.

 _"Huh? tenemos visitas?"_ se preguntó el joven Nara, por lo que se asomó al patio y se quedó literalmente paralizado cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Ahí estaba, sentada junto a su madre tomando té y sonriendo, Temari... la chica que había conocido ayer en el aeropuerto y que por alguna extraña razón no le pudo quitar la vista de encima hasta que se despidieron. ¿Cómo rayos podía estar pasando esto? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Sabaku no Temari estuviera en su casa, en ese mismo instante y más encima con su madre?

 _"Argh, debo estar tan nervioso que estoy viendo cosas ilógicas"_ reflexionó el joven, pero sus cavilaciones se fueron al inodoro cuando la joven notó su presencia. En el momento en que esos bellos ojos verdes se posaron en él, nuevamente quedó hipnotizado por ellos.

Temari por su parte quedó sorprendida por lo que veía " _Shi...Shikamaru?!"_. Yoshino notó que algo llamó la atención de Temari por lo que giró su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba mirando.

-Miren lo que trajo la marea.- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su hijo.- Te acordaste que tenías madre eh? Shikamaru no baka!- Al llegar a su posición le dio una tunda y no suavecita.

-Auch! mamá que ha- El golpe lo despabiló, pero el abrazo que le dio su madre fue lo que lo descolocó.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo.- dijo dulcemente su madre, el joven sintió un poco de tristeza, si bien su madre podría ser dura y estricta con él, al punto de ser una verdadera bruja, él sabía muy bien que en el fondo lo extrañaba mucho.- Oh! por cierto, déjame presentarte a alguien, Temari-chan!

La joven se puso de pie mientras Yoshino arrastraba a su hijo.

-Temari-chan, este bombón que ves aquí es mi hijo, Shikamaru Nara.

Ambos jóvenes nuevamente cruzaron sus miradas y unas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros. Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba soñando, realmente por cosas del destino se habían vuelto a encontrar y sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara.

-Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó Shikamaru a la joven de Suna.

-Sí, me acuerdo de tí, Shikamaru.- le respondió la joven sonriendo divertida.

-Ay! no me digan que ya se conocían?- preguntó Yoshino asombrada.

-Pues...- comenzó a decir el joven, pero Temari lo interrumpió.

-Sí, nos conocimos ayer en el aeropuerto cuando fue a buscar a Fumiko, yo era su compañera de viaje ya que nos conocimos en el País del Mar.

-Hmm ya veo. Bueno si te preguntas que rayos hace aquí Temari-chan hijo, es simple, como sabrás la pobrecita no conoce Konoha y lamentablemente se equivocó de bus y...- empezó a relatar la Sra. Nara. Temari se sonrojó por la vergüenza y desvió su mirada. Shikamaru se quedó mirándola con la boca semiabierta, si ya consideraba a Temari como una chica atractiva, sonrojada se veía preciosa más la combinación con el uniforme de colegiala que le hacía lucir sus bellas piernas, se veía el doble de hermosa.- Shikamaru me estás escuchando?!- el joven salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir el grito de su madre en plena oreja.

-huh?¿ qué decías?- le dijo desconcertado el joven a su madre. Temari simplemente emitió una risita por lo bajo.

Cuando Yoshino iba a darle otra tunda por no escucharla, Usagi la llamó.

-Yoshino-sama! teléfono!

-Argh, debe ser la vecina que quiere que le devuelva su aspiradora, en seguida vuelvo chicos, supongo que tienen varias cosas de que "hablar".- dicho esto la sra Nara entró a la casa.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando nuevamente por unos segundos, hasta que Temari habló.

-¿Y que tal está Fumiko? ¿Se calmó un poquito?- preguntó la rubia, debido a que se notaba demasiado el día anterior que la pelinegra lo había "extrañado" mucho.

-Sí, ella está bien. Y tú... ¿lograste llegar bien a tu casa?

-Sí, sin ningún percance.

-Así que... ¿te equivocaste de bus?- fue lo único que le había escuchado a su madre decir antes de ser nuevamente hipnotizado por Temari.

-Sí, en realidad creo que me jugaron una broma, una chica de mi curso, me dio mal las indicaciones, pero estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito.- bufó Temari cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, el sólo recordar a Sakura Haruno la estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Bueno supongo que tengo que agradecerle.- dijo de repente Shikamaru.

Temari lo miró enarcando una ceja- ¿Qué? ¿y eso por qué?

-Porque no nos habríamos vuelto a ver de no ser por ella.- esto lo dijo sin pensar, simplemente le salió del alma. El sólo hecho de estar frente a frente con Temari había hecho que su lógica simplemente quedara en un tercer plano. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel atrevido comentario por lo que a regañadientes apartó su mirada de la de ella. Temari simplemente sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón. ^^

Una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos se sonrieron cómplicemente.

-Shikamaru! te vas a bañar o vas a modelar semidesnudo frente a Temari-chan?!- gritó Yoshino una vez que volvió al patio.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a más no poder, sus rostros parecían unos verdaderos tomates.

Bueno... no era mentira que desde que lo divisó Temari le había echado una buena ojeada al torso desnudo de Shikamaru, a pesar de que no era extremadamente musculoso sino que más bien delgado, de todas formas estaba bien formado, sus brazos estaban marcados, por lo que se notaba que tal vez, cuando no tenía tanta pereza algo se ejercitaba.

Por su parte Shikamaru, ya había "nuevamente" escaneado por completo a Temari, especialmente sus bellas piernas, ya que la primera vez que la vio a pesar de que estaba con falda llevaba puesta unas medias, por lo que no pudo apreciar mucho.

-Argh! Mamá!- se quejó el joven por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su madre frente a Temari.

-Nada de "argh mamá", pásame esa toalla y ve a bañarte niñito.- lo reprendió su madre mientras le arrebataba la toalla. Luego se dirigió dulcemente a la rubia- Temari-chan acompáñame adentro para que puedas llamar a tu casa y avisar que estás bien.

-Sí, muchas gracias Yoshino-san.

-Y tú, supongo que te vas a comportar como un caballero y la vas a ir a dejar verdad?- aunque Yoshino lo dijo en tono de pregunta, estaba claro que era una orden.

-uh...- Shikamaru no alcanzó a articular palabra ya que Temari se adelantó.

-Oh no Shikamaru, no te molestes, yo le digo a mi madrina que me venga a buscar.

-No, no te preocupes, no es molestia, de hecho será un placer llevarte.- le dijo el joven sonriendo. Yoshino quedó impactada con la actitud de su hijo, de hecho ya estaba preparada para contra argumentarle al primer gesto de desagrado que hiciera, pero al parecer al final no fue necesario. _"Vaya Temari-chan tú sí que eres alguien especial"_

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió la rubia.

-Ya Temari-chan, si ya te dijo que sí y si no lo hacía lo hubiese obligado yo, así que no te preocupes. Vamos sígueme.- la Sra Nara comenzó a adelantarse.

-Un millón de gracias Shikamaru.- le dijo Temari al joven antes de seguir a la madre de éste.

-De nada.- dijo el joven. Cuando Temari entró a su casa, el chico procedió a darse el tan anhelado chapuzón. Aunque ya ni siquiera era necesario, el sólo hecho de haber visto a Temari le había alegrado el día. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Una vez que Temari había tranquilizado a Kushina por el teléfono, la rubia le dijo que la irían a dejar y que no se preocupara que volvería pronto.

-Pero Temari mi niña por favor al menos dame el número de teléfono para llamarlos por cualquier cosa.- suplicaba Kushina desesperada. Temari le preguntó a Yoshino si podía darle el número a su madrina, por lo que ésta accedió completamente. Temari finalmente se lo dió.- Gracias mi amor, ya lo anoté, me dices el nombre de la sra que te ayudó?

-Sí, su nombre es Yoshino, Yoshino Nara.

-¿QUE QUE?!- exclamó Kushina por el teléfono completamente anonadada.- ¿Yoshino?! ¿Estás en su casa?

Temari estaba tan anonadada como ella.- ¿Acaso se conocen?

Yoshino miró extrañada a Temari, pero Kushina ya aliviada dijo.- Ay hija pásamela por favor, ya hace un buen rato que no hablamos!

Temari ya sin habla le pasó el teléfono a Yoshino. Ni siquiera prestó atención al grito de alegría de ésta última al escuchar a su interlocutora al teléfono. " _Vaya... tal parece que Konoha no es tan grande como uno cree"_.

000

Lejos de allí en una cafetería una joven pelirrosa junto a un joven de cabello negro se besaban apasionadamente. La gente simplemente los ignoraba y ellos también, cada uno estaba inmerso en los labios del otro y no querían separarse por nada del mundo.

En ese instante Ino llegó junto a Tenten y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su novio besándose con Sakura Haruno.

Mientras el joven besaba a Sakura, por un instante abrió los ojos y divisó a la rubia, inmediatamente se apartó de Sakura, no bruscamente, pero cortó el beso. Sakura lo miró extrañada y Sasuke procedió a agarrar su refresco y beber un poco de él, nuevamente volvió a mirar a Ino. Ésta en un gesto de inercia levantó su mano derecha en forma de saludo, su rostro reflejaba tristeza pura y decepción. Sasuke le devolvió el saludo con el refresco en mano. Sakura notó el gesto.

-¿A quién estás saludando?- le dijo molesta. No entendía por qué su novio había cambiado la actitud de repente.

-¿Yo?- dijo Sasuke nervioso. _"Imbécil no seas tan obvio!"_ \- no, a nadie...

En ese instante tanto Ino como Tenten se sentaron en una mesa lejana y los miraron.

Sakura no estaba muy convencida, al parecer Sasuke había visto a alguien por lo que miró a los alrededores, pero no vio a nadie conocido. Por su parte el joven se colocó sus gafas de sol en un estúpido e ilógico intento de ocultarse.

000

Cuando volvieron al patio a retomar su té, Yoshino le contaba a Temari el por qué conocía a Kushina que era más que nada porque su hijo Naruto era amigo de Shikamaru de hacía años. Luego comenzó a contarle su historia de amor con Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru, cómo se habían conocido, cómo lo domó, entre otras cosas. Por su parte el joven Nara seguía nadando, pero cada 2 segundos se quedaba estático en el agua mirando a Temari, la cual estaba cruzada de piernas mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

 _"¿Qué rayos te pasa Shikamaru?¿Por qué no puedes parar de mirarla? Es como si ella fuera un imán que me atrae y del cual no puedo escapar"_ divagaba el pobre chico en su mente.

-Shikamaru, ya deja de mirarle las piernas a Temari-chan y sal del agua que se está haciendo tarde!- le reprochó la sra Nara sin filtro, éste simplemente bufó y empezó a acercarse a la orilla de la piscina con la mitad del rostro bajo el agua para que Temari no notara lo avergonzado que estaba nuevamente gracias a la boca floja de su madre.- Temari-chan pásale la toalla para que no se enfríe este niño.

Temari se puso de pie y recibió la toalla de manos de Yoshino. Una vez que Shikamaru salió del agua la rubia se la pasó.

-Ten, no vayas a resfriarte.- le dijo dulcemente la rubia.

-Gracias.- dijo el joven mientras se cubría con la toalla.

-A que esperas? ve a cambiarte hombre!- le dijo Yoshino mientras lo empujaba hacia la casa.

Una vez que Shikamaru se vistió, lo cual, extrañamente para Yoshino, lo hizo en menos de 2 minutos, se acercó a las damas que estaban esperándolo en la sala de estar.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues ya era hora!- lo reprendió su madre. Shikamaru simplemente rodó los ojos. Para Temari esto era una escena divertida, tal parece que Shikamaru estaba destinado a estar rodeado de mujeres dominantes.- Bien Temari-chan fue un gusto conocerte, ojalá vengas a visitarme algún día.

-Claro, será un placer. De todas formas no tengo palabras para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mí.- agradeció sinceramente la rubia. Graciosamente se había llevado muy bien con Yoshino, tal vez fuera porque eran de la misma "onda". Ambas eran mujeres dominantes y por qué no decirlo, un poco cortas de genio, pero entre ellas se llevaban fantástico.

-Pero cariño, que tanto he hecho, te dejé entrar a mi casa eso es todo.

-Y me convidó un té exquisito, me prestó el teléfono y me contó una de las historias más dulces e interesantes que he escuchado.- a esto último se refería a la historia de amor entre Yoshino y el padre de Shikamaru.

-Ay! Exagerada... no tienes que ser tan modesta, sólo era una cursi historia.- las mejillas de Yoshino tomaron un leve color carmín y ésta desvió un poco la mirada. Temari simplemente sonrió, era obvio que a Yoshino, al igual que ella, no le gustaba verse tan vulnerable. Shikamaru simplemente disfrutaba con la reacción de su madre. Pero la mujer Nara ya con tanta experiencia con su marido y su hijo, lanzó una buena contraofensa.- Aunque lo que sí tengo que reconocer que debe ser interesante es que te presente a mi hijo. No te olvides de eso. ;)

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru no se esperaban eso, por lo que al cruzar sus miradas nuevamente se sintieron algo incómodos aunque siempre sonriendo.

-Sí, no se preocupe, no me olvido.- dijo un poco avergonzada la Sabaku no.

\- Ya mamá...- dijo Shikamaru, mientras su madre ahogaba una risita.- nosotros nos vamos.

\- Que te vaya bien Temari-chan, saluda a Kushina y a Gaara-kun de mi parte.- dijo sonriente la sra Nara.

-Claro, lo haré.- dicho esto Temari, se despidió de la mujer y de Usagi, a la cual también agradeció por haberla traído a la casa de Yoshino, finalmente siguió a Shikamaru hacia su auto y partieron rumbo al departamento de Kushina.


	7. Capítulo 7: Una amistad rota

**Adivinen! Día viernes doble capítulo! No me aguanté haha, espero que les haya gustado el capi 6, por fin el reencuentro de nuestra parejita! Ahora se vienen más sorpresas, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 7: Una amistad rota.**

Karito llegó a su casa y fue recibida por su tío Asuma, quién la recibió con un abrazo como siempre lo hacía, tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto y de color negro, barba y patillas largas.

-Bienvenida Karito. ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?- le preguntó Asuma.

-Bien, nada interesante que contar, salvo que tenemos nuevo profesor de lenguaje.- dijo la joven mientras entraba a la casa.- Konohamaru aún no llega?

-No, pero me llamó hace poco, dijo que estaba por llegar. Así que tienes nuevo profesor eh? y que tal es?

-Hmm... un poco atolondrado, pero me cae bien.- dijo con simpleza Karito. En ese instante llegó Konohamaru, el hermano menor de Karito, tenía los ojos negros y el pelo color marrón oscuro, al igual que su hermana, corto y en punta.

-Ya llegué!- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Bienvenido a casa Konohamaru.- saludó Asuma.

-Que tal tío Asuma, nee-san que hay!- el joven saludó a su hermana.

-Que hay Konohamaru.- saludó la joven, el chico rápidamente dejó su mochila a un lado y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Por cierto Karito como se llama tu profesor? en una de esas lo conozco.- preguntó el hombre.

-No creo, es joven, de hecho ni siquiera es profesor como tal, es un interno, está en su último año, se llama Rock Lee.- explicó con pereza Karito mientras se estiraba.

-Rock Lee dices? Pero si hace tres años era mi alumno! wow definitivamente Konoha es un pañuelo.

 _"Hmm, ya veo... era alumno de Asuma, por eso fue que me preguntó lo de las artes marciales"_ reflexionó la castaña. Asuma enseñaba en el Instituto de Hombres de Konoha artes marciales. En el patio de la casa de los Sarutobi tenían una especie de dojo donde Asuma entrenaba y como no, ni Karito ni Konohamaru se salvaron de aprender el arte de la familia Sarutobi, aunque a Konohamaru le encantaba entrenar, con Karito era otra la historia, no es que no tuviera talento ni nada, de hecho sin mucho esfuerzo le daba buena pelea a Asuma y a su hermano lo enviaba literalmente a volar, el problema era que Karito no era una persona que fuera muy fácil de "motivar", por lo general todo lo encontraba aburrido, prefería mil veces estar tirada en el pasto mirando las nubes o las estrellas, éstas últimas eran sus favoritas, especialmente las noches en las que el cielo estaba completamente despejado, se podía quedar horas mirándolas sin importar la falta de sueño, el cual recuperaba en clases. ¿Y cómo rayos pasaba los cursos? fácil, a pesar de su flojera y falta de motivación, era endemoniadamente inteligente, pero nunca quiso llamar la atención como la "cerebrito del curso" por lo que estratégicamente siempre se mantenía en bajo perfil y sacando las notas suficientes para aprobar, haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo. Esto ponía un poco de malas a Asuma, ya que desde que era pequeña vio su potencial, lo notó cuando a los 6 años le enseñó a jugar Shogi y a los pocos minutos comprendió el cómo jugar y le dio una paliza, cabe destacar que desde ese momento nunca ha podido ganarle. Por eso siempre le decía que si se esforzara un poquito más lograría grandes cosas.

Cuando los padres de Karito y Konohamaru murieron en un accidente de auto cuando ella sólo tenía 5 años y su hermano 1, Hiruzen el padre de Asuma y de su hermano, el padre de los niños, se hizo cargo de ellos. A pesar de eso, Asuma siempre iba a visitarlos para compartir con ellos, especialmente con Karito, por lo cual desarrolló un vínculo muy estrecho con ella, era casi como su segundo padre.

\- Bien nee-san ¿que te parece si echamos una reta?- Konohamaru se había puesto algo más cómodo para entrenar.- Ya desarrollé una técnica especial contra ti y quiero ponerla a prueba!  
\- Paso... el sólo hecho de tener que esforzarme más de la cuenta me aburre, así que digamos que fue efectiva, me derrotaste antes de empezar siquiera...  
Konohamaru se quedó estático y con los ojos en blanco. Asuma simplemente suspiró.  
\- Yo entrenaré contigo Konohamaru, sólo espérame en el dojo, voy en seguida.  
\- Vale tío Asuma, te espero.- acotó el joven mientras iba corriendo hacia el dojo.  
\- *sigh* si tan sólo su energía fuera transmitible.- le lanzó una indirecta a la chica.  
\- La usaría para mover las nubes en la noche y tener más cielos nocturnos despejados.- dijo Karito, en ese momento se dirigió a las escaleras.- bueno, me iré a echar una siesta, avísame cuando sea hora de cenar Asuma.  
\- Me encontré con Shikamaru hoy.- dijo Asuma de repente. Karito simplemente se detuvo al pie de la escalera, estaba con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la nuca, su pose típica, se giró un poco y miró a Asuma por el rabillo del ojo, éste prosiguió.- Te mandó saludos.  
\- Oh... igualmente dile.- dijo simplemente volviéndose a girar hacia las escaleras.  
\- ¿Sigues enfadada con él?  
\- Nunca lo he estado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso debería?- esta vez se giró en 180 grados mirando de frente a Asuma, sin abandonar su pose.  
\- Pues lo digo porque ya casi ni se ven, creo que la última vez que se juntaron fue en el cumpleaños de Choji y eso fue en Mayo.  
Karito simplemente desvió la mirada y guardó silencio.  
\- ¿Qué pasó entre uds dos Karito? Antes eran uña y mugre, casi que parecían hermanos, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana el contacto entre uds cesó?- Asuma no podía comprender como dos personas que prácticamente habían crecido juntas, de repente y sin ninguna explicación pudiesen distanciarse tanto. Él había sido testigo de los años de amistad entre esos dos, el cual había comenzado en el kínder, cuando se conocieron, desde ese día nada los separó. Pasaban todo el día en la casa del otro haciendo lo que más les apasionaba hacer a ambos... dormir, tomar siestas, mirar las nubes o las estrellas, o simplemente nada. A su vez también eran amigos de Choji e Ino, pero con el tiempo Ino se fue distanciando un poco, en especial cuando su amistad con Sakura se fue al inodoro por culpa de Sasuke, si, Ino y Sakura habían sido inseparables desde el kínder, hasta que conocieron a Sasuke en la preparatoria y ambas se fijaron en él, por lo que Ino formó un nuevo círculo de amigos. Sin embargo, la amistad entre Choji, Karito y Shikamaru seguía en pie. El abuelo de Karito, Hiruzen, no estaba muy de acuerdo en que su nieta se relacionara con alguien tan perezoso como el niño Nara, según él era una mala influencia para ella, pues le contagiaba la flojera. Asuma, a diferencia de su padre ,no lo veía así, Karito toda la vida había sido perezosa y desmotivada, sólo que había encontrado a alguien con sus mismos "intereses". Asuma describía la relación de Shikamaru y Karito como un feedback positivo, cuando uno andaba flojo se lo pegaba al otro más la flojera anterior del último se multiplicaba por dos y se lo traspasaba al otro y así sucesivamente, era un ciclo sin fin de flojera. Pero si había algo que Asuma admiraba de ambos chicos, era sus inteligencias, cuando pequeños les hizo un test de inteligencia a ambos, por separado y se asombró con los resultados, ambos tenían un IQ sobre 200, pero eran extremadamente flojos, aunque si tenía que decir quién de los dos era el más flojo definitivamente Shikamaru se llevaba el premio, una de las anécdotas que siempre le contaba Choji era la forma en que ambos dormían en clases, Shikamaru dormía el 80% de la clase mientras que Karito dormía el 20% restante, era una estrategia que usaban para que mientras uno dormía el otro vigilaba. A pesar de la flojera mutua, Asuma intentaba por distintos medios entrenar sus inteligencias, debido a esto le enseñó artes marciales a Karito desde pequeña, para entrenar su pensamiento y velocidad de reacción, y Shogi para entrenar su capacidad de análisis y estrategia. Aunque esto se acrecentó más cuando Karito y Konohamaru quedaron a su cargo, debido a que Hiruzen falleció cuando Karito tenía 12 años y Konohamaru 8. En el caso de Shikamaru, un día que fue a su casa a visitar a su amiga aprovechó de enseñarle Shogi, y al igual que Karito, en pocos minutos comprendió el juego y le dio otra paliza. A él tampoco nunca ha podido ganarle. Y hablando de Shogi, una de las cosas que le fascinaba a Asuma era ver las partidas de Shogi de esos dos, duraban horas por supuesto, pero el suspenso de quién ganaría era lo que hacía que Asuma no se aburriera. Como ambos tenían prácticamente la misma inteligencia y capacidad de análisis y estrategia al final era una batalla de a quién le daba pereza primero. A pesar de no ser una persona competitiva, por alguna extraña razón Karito llevaba la cuenta de las partidas de Shogi con Shikamaru, hasta ahora iban 89-87 a favor de Karito. A su vez también aprovechó de enseñarle artes marciales a Shikamaru cuando Karito quedó a su cargo ya que prácticamente iba todos los días a su casa, luego cuando entró a la preparatoria, al Instituto de Hombres, dónde Asuma enseñaba artes marciales, lo convenció de asistir a su curso para que siguiera practicando.

Esa era la razón por la que Asuma no podía concebir el distanciamiento de ambos chicos, pero su ensimismamiento se disipó cuando Karito por fin le respondió.

-Hay una sola razón por la que me distancié de Shikamaru y tiene nombre y apellido.- le dijo suspicazmente la chica, para que Asuma analizara por su cuenta la razón.

El hombre se quedó pensando por unos segundos, pero no tenía que ser un genio como ellos para dilucidar la razón del distanciamiento de Shikamaru y Karito, sólo pudo pensar en una sola razón que era lo suficientemente fuerte hasta llegar al punto de distanciarlos.

-Fumiko Uchiha...- dijo finalmente Asuma.

-Bingo!- alabó Karito apáticamente.- Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que te cuente que ocurrió en el cumpleaños de Choji, pero dejémoslo para más tarde, estoy cansada y además Konohamaru te está esperando.- dicho esto la joven retomó su recorrido por las escaleras.

-Claro, ¿que tal una partida de Shogi después de cenar? Así conversamos más relajados.

-Me vale.- dijo la chica mientras desaparecía por las escaleras.

000

Shikamaru y Temari habían ido hablando todo el camino, iban conociéndose un poco, hablaron de sus familias, sus gustos, trivialidades, en fin, el viaje había sido muy divertido para ambos. Con toda la información entregada, Shikamaru ya había formado en su cabeza un esquema de la personalidad de Temari conforme a sus reacciones, emociones y las historias contadas, por lo que su conclusión fue la siguiente: Problemática, agresiva, dominante, orgullosa, directa y de carácter fuerte. _"Mendokusei"_. Por su parte Temari había hecho lo mismo con Shikamaru y su conclusión fue: vago, despreocupado, cobarde, desmotivado y endemoniadamente racional. _"Jamás creí que existiera alguien así, cómo no se desespera"_.

Sin que Shikamaru se diera cuenta terminó contándole el evento con Sasuke y cómo estaba "literalmente" escapando de Fumiko.

-Te recomiendo que la llames, no hay nada peor que una mujer celosa y más si se trata de Fumiko. Además de seguro cuando prendas tu celular te encontrarás con 80 llamadas perdidas y unos 100 mensajes.- le decía la rubia al pelinegro.

-Vaya, estuviste con ella una semana y pareciera que la conoces de toda la vida.- se asombró el Nara, había pensado exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Créeme no es muy difícil leer a Fumiko. Por eso te digo que lo hagas, no querrás que vaya a molestarte a tu departamento y te haga una escenita de celos.

-Hmm, supongo que tienes razón. Además, si dejo que eso pase mis compañeros de departamento me echarán a patadas de ahí. *sigh* mendokusei...

-Ya deja de quejarte hombre, sólo has las cosas y ya, además ella es tu novia y ya llevan un buen rato juntos no? Ya deberías conocerla.

-See, de hecho ya llevamos más de un año.- dijo el joven mientras conducía. Temari no se esperó eso,¿más de un año? definitivamente ya eran una pareja estable, pero por qué sentía que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, Shikamaru no parecía interesado en proyectarse con ella a futuro.

-Vaya, llevan harto tiempo. Bueno... supongo que ya debe haber pasado de todo.- eso último en realidad se le salió sin querer, no es que quisiera meterse en su vida privada, pero ya era tarde cuando se dio cuenta que comentó algo inapropiado.

-Huh? a que te refieres con "de todo"?- al parecer el joven Nara no captó la indirecta.

 _"Demonios y más encima me pregunta? Ok, cálmate Temari, saldrás de este embrollo"_

-Hehe, no te preocupes, no tienes por qué decirme, sólo fue un comentario, no es que me interese tu vida íntima con Fumiko.- _"Ok Temari es oficial, eres una completa idiota"_ se regañaba mentalmente la rubia.

Shikamaru finalmente comprendió y un rubor comenzó a brotar ferozmente en sus mejillas- Ahh... eso... bueno yo... Oh no mierda!- el joven iba a responderle a Temari, pero vio algo al frente que no le gustó para nada y detuvo el auto.

Temari miró al frente para ver por qué se habían detenido. Pudo divisar que habían un par de policías. Luego se giró para ver al chico, no tenía muy buena cara.-¿Ocurre algo Shikamaru?

El chico solo guardó silencio y comenzó a mirar alrededor, como buscando una ruta de escape, pero para su decepción no había por donde salir sin ser visto por los policías. Temari comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Por favor no me digas que tienes problemas con los polis...- preguntó directamente la rubia.

-No, no es eso, es solo que...- Shikamaru apartó la mirada de Temari, definitivamente había algo que no quería decirle.

-¿Qué?- le dijo seria la chica.

-Verás yo...- no tenía caso ocultárselo, de todos modos ya estaba frito, así que endemoniadamente avergonzado y con la cara totalmente roja le dijo.- Argh, es que soy menor de edad, aún no cumplo los 18. Recién los cumpliré el próximo miércoles...

Temari suspiró aliviada, " _uff, solo era eso, por un momento pensé que era algo grave, espera un minuto... me está diciendo que aún tiene 17?! Bien Temari eres una completa idiota, te andas involucrando con un niño, argh..."_

-Uff, por un minuto pensé que habías matado a alguien.- bromeó la chica.- pero en serio, ¿cómo es que un bebé como tú ya tiene auto antes de cumplir los 18? A mí el mío me lo dieron cuando ya habían pasado meses de cumplirlos.

-Vaya, que directa.- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado.- me haces sentir mejor.

-No te preocupes, esto es fácil de resolver, cambiemos lugares.

-eh?

-Ando con mi licencia de conducir, siempre la traigo conmigo por si acaso, aparte es internacional, puedo conducir en cualquier parte del mundo sin problemas.- dijo la chica mientras sacaba de su mochila su credencial y se la mostraba a Shikamaru.

-Vaya, no eres muy fotogénica que digamos.- dijo el joven, era más que nada para fastidiarla, en realidad opinaba todo lo contrario, pero no le había gustado que lo llamara "bebé".

-Si quieres nos arriesgamos con los polis. A ver si no te ven la cara de bebé.- dijo Temari algo molesta.

-Está bien hagámoslo.

Temari estaba a punto de bajarse cuando la mano de Shikamaru la detuvo. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Si nos bajamos lo notarán.- argumentó el chico.

-Entonces ¿cómo rayos nos cambiamos?- dijo la rubia fastidiada.

-No te preocupes tengo un plan, pasaré por encima del volante mientras tú te cambias a mi asiento.

-Espera... ¿piensas pasar por encima de mí?! olvídalo!- bufó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tienes una idea mejor? Porque si es así te escucho.

Temari hizo un puchero, en realidad Shikamaru tenía razón, no había otra manera de hacerlo sin que los notaran los policías.

-Argh, de acuerdo, hagámoslo a tu manera, pero pobre de ti si me llegas a tocar Nara.- lo amenazó la rubia. Si bien le atraía Shikamaru, eso no quería decir que tenía permitido acercársele más de la cuenta y menos tocarla.

-Sí sí, tendré cuidado.- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a levantarse.- bien aquí voy.

El chico pasó por encima del volante con dirección hacia el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Temari se deslizaba hacia el asiento del conductor, Shikamaru iba con extremo cuidado de no rozar con Temari, ya que aún quería conservar su integridad física, pero algo lo distrajo, sin querer le miró el escote a Temari, ¿qué cómo rayos tenía un escote? fácil, Temari tenía la costumbre de desabotonarse los 2 primeros botones de la camisa cada vez que salía del colegio, era una costumbre que tenía desde Suna, ya que allí solía hacer mucho calor. Esta distracción causó que Shikamaru pisara mal y cayó encima de Temari.

 _"Mierda! soy un estúpido! cómo pude distraerme con algo así, bien... tuve una linda vida, allá voy papá"_ se despedía mentalmente de sí mismo el joven Nara, aunque intentó disculparse en un desesperado intento porque la rubia no lo matara.

-Temari lo siento, me tropecé y- Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando, al alzar Temari la cabeza para regañarlo sus rostros quedaron a centímetros del otro, sus narices casi rozaban, y lo peor... podían sentir el latido acelerado de sus corazones, estaban tan ensimismados mirándose que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban completamente ruborizados.

Shikamaru estaba nuevamente perdido en la mirada de Temari, analizó cada detalle de su bello rostro aprovechando la cercanía y su mirada se detuvo en sus labios, por un instante tuvo la urgencia de probarlos, pero inmediatamente su lógica lo detuvo. _"Contrólate hombre, no hagas algo estúpido, te matará al primer movimiento indebido que hagas"_

Por su parte Temari estaba sumamente nerviosa, la cercanía con Shikamaru la había literalmente atontado, su mirada penetrante la había cautivado completamente y cuando él bajó su mirada hacia sus labios pudo sentir, por un instante, la necesidad que él tenía de besarla, ella en un impulso, también bajó su mirada hacia los labios de él y tuvo exactamente el mismo sentimiento, pero afortunadamente su razón aún estaba funcionando. " _Cálmate Temari, autocontrol, autocontrol, si haces algo estúpido quedarás como una zorra y eso no te lo voy a permitir oíste! autocontrol..."_

Pasaron 10 segundos eternos hasta que Shikamaru tragó saliva y reaccionó.- lo... lo siento Temari... yo no quise...

-Descuida... mejor apresurémonos antes de que nos noten.- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

Una vez que por fin lograron su cometido, la rubia encendió el auto.

-Espera... ¿sabes conducir uno de estos verdad?- le preguntó nervioso el chico.

La rubia lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Es que... es mi regalón, no quiero que le pase nada.- _"¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? acabas de zafarte de una muerte segura y ahora quieres ir de nuevo al matadero?, definitivamente estás mal de la cabeza"._

-Creo que te llevo tres años de ventaja en la vida Nara, puedes confiar en mí, no te comportes como un bebé llorón.- se burló Temari, mirándolo de reojo, mientras pasaba de largo a los policías, los cuales no les prestaron atención. Shikamaru iba a contra argumentar pero su lógica se lo impidió _"Idiota cierra tu maldita boca, si la haces enojar en una de esas te tira del auto en movimiento y luego te arrolla, déjala ser, ella tiene la razón..."_

Continuaron el viaje al departamento de Kushina sin ningún contratiempo, de hecho Temari le había hablado sobre la nueva discoteque que iba a abrirse, la cual había sido anunciada en las noticias. Shikamaru le dijo que Naruto le había entregado una gran cantidad de invitaciones para la inauguración, por lo que le ofreció si quería algunas.

-De verdad te sobran?- preguntó curiosa Temari.

-Sí, tú sabes cómo es Naruto, sumamente exagerado.- le dijo el joven.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y tú piensas ir?

-Sí.- dijo Shikamaru, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había dicho eso, si él desde el principio le había dicho a Naruto que no tenía ganas de ir, pero por alguna razón a Temari le dijo simplemente sí.

-Vaya, eso es extraño.- dijo la rubia mientras conducía.

Shikamaru se extrañó con ese comentario- ¿por?

-Porque no pareces el tipo de persona que le gusta ir a discoteques, sino que pareces el típico bebé llorón que se queja del ruido estruendoso de la música, el tener que bailar en un metro cuadrado chocando con todo el mundo y el olor a cigarro y alcohol.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par. O Temari tenía la capacidad de leer la mente o tenía una capacidad de análisis espectacular casi al nivel de él y Karito, ya era la segunda vez que lograba atinarle a sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento en que Temari estacionó el auto.

-Bueno, llegamos. Creo que ya es hora de que te devuelva a tu "regalón", que te conste que está sano y salvo.- dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba del auto, el pelinegro la imitó.

Una vez afuera Temari agradeció nuevamente al joven.- Gracias Shikamaru por traerme, bueno la mitad del camino al menos.- Ambos chicos rieron, en realidad había sido toda una aventura su viaje, pero definitivamente placentera para ambos.

-De nada Temari, cuando quieras.- dijo el joven con toda sinceridad.

-Bueno, mejor entro antes de que Kushina empiece a llamar a tu mamá y se preocupe. Adiós Shikamaru. Cuidate.- Temari empezó a andar, mientras Shikamaru se metía en el auto y al ver algo en éste la llamó.

-Temari!

Esta detuvo su andar y se giró para mirarlo.

-Se me olvidó entregarte las invitaciones.- dijo el joven Nara.

\- Oh! cierto- Temari se había olvidado por completo de aquello, por lo que nuevamente se acercó al auto de Shikamaru. Éste le entregó dos invitaciones, para ella y su hermano Gaara.

-Toma.- dijo el joven mientras se las entregaba.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bueno nos vemos el jueves.

-Sip

-Adiós Temari.

-Adiós Shikamaru.- se despidió la rubia, mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el departamento de Kushina. Por su parte Shikamaru encendió el auto y se dirigió a su hogar.

000

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Karito se había tirado a descansar en su cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Era Asuma, el cual le informó que su amiga Hinata, había venido a visitarla y que necesitaba hablar con ella. Karito, un poco extrañada eso sí, bajó a recibirla. Hinata le contó lo ocurrido en el baño del colegio y los malabares que tuvo que hacer para que Sakura no entrara.

-Incluso, hablaron mal de Sakura, *sigh* no puedo creer que Sasuke-kun la esté engañando con Ino Yamanaka.- dijo muy preocupada la peliazul.

-Francamente te diré, que no me sorprende.- dijo simplemente la castaña.- Nunca me ha agradado Sasuke, la única razón por la que lo pasaba era porque antes era compañero nuestro y luego porque se convirtió en el novio de Sakura.

-Hmm... ¿qué vamos a hacer Karito?

-Pues lo único que podemos hacer es decirle la verdad a Sakura, además si le ocultamos algo así, no nos perdonará jamás.

-Mira, tengo una idea, hagamos esto. Hablemos con Sasuke-kun, si de verdad la ama él sabrá qué hacer y verá alguna forma de cómo decirle la verdad sin hacerle daño.- dijo esperanzada Hinata.

Karito simplemente rodó los ojos. _"Ay Hinata... eres tan ingenua, pero ni modo, en eso tiene razón, la persona que debería decirle la verdad es el mismo Sasuke"_ .

-Supongo que tienes razón. No perdemos nada con intentar que él aclare el asunto.- dijo la Sarutobi, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, pero en realidad no se le ocurría otra forma de resolver este problema. Si no lograban convencer a Sasuke de decírselo por su cuenta, no tendrían otra opción que ellas mismas decírselo a Sakura, aunque esto conllevara a su sufrimiento.

En ese instante Konohamaru entró a la casa y saludó a Hinata.

-¿Qué hay Hinata-chan?- saludó cortésmente el chico, venía todo lleno de polvo y tierra debido a su entrenamiento con Asuma.

-Oh! hola Konohamaru-kun, ¿cómo estás?- saludó cortésmente Hinata.

-Bien gracias, acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento con el tío Asuma, debido a que "cierta persona" se acobardó.- dijo esto mirando deliberadamente a "cierta persona". Karito simplemente bufó " _*sigh* Tsumaranai"_. Hinata simplemente ahogó una risita, entendió perfectamente a quién se refería. - A propósito Hinata-chan ¿cómo se encuentra Hanabi-chan? oí que pescó un resfriado.

-Pues, recuperándose, hoy fue al doctor y le dio reposo en cama para toda la semana, lo más probable es que vuelva el lunes a clases.

-Ya veo, de todas formas mándale mis saludos y que se recupere pronto.

-Claro, por supuesto lo haré.

-En vez de mandarle "saludos" ¿por qué no simplemente la vas a ver? Así se te quita la ansiedad de verla.- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Karito. Konohamaru se puso rojo como tomate.

-Ne-neesan! No digas tonterías! no ves que Hinata-chan va a pensar otra cosa.- dijo Konohamaru nervioso.

-Sólo asumirá lo obvio.- dijo Karito poniendo su típica pose y mirando despreocupadamente hacia otro lado

-Argh, mejor iré a cambiarme! Adiós Hinata-chan - dijo el chico molesto mientras subía por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Adiós Konohamaru-kun.- dijo sonriente Hinata. Luego miró a Karito, quién se quedó divagando mirando el techo, estaba pensando en la breve conversación que había tenido con Asuma cuando volvió del colegio.- ¿Ocurre algo Karito? Te ves pensativa.

La aludida, miró a su amiga y simplemente le dijo.- Asuma me contó que se encontró con Shikamaru hoy.

-¿Con Shikamaru-kun? y... ¿qué pasó?

-Nada en especial, me mandó "saludos".- dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento total la castaña. Asuma simplemente escuchaba detrás del ventanal.

-No has vuelto a hablar con él desde lo que pasó en la fiesta de Choji ¿verdad?

-No.

No era intención de Hinata seguir ahondando en el tema, por lo que simplemente decidió hablar de otra cosa.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te va con el entrenamiento?- dijo la peliazul. Karito estuvo a punto de responderle cuándo apareció Asuma en escena.

-Pues, si fuera más constante con él, tal vez tendríamos mejores resultados.- dijo un poco fastidiado el hombre. Karito simplemente lo ignoró.- ¿Te quedas a cenar Hinata-chan?

\- Oh no! tengo que volver a mi casa, se hace tarde. Solo vine a contarle algo a Karito. Así que creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Vaya ya veo, es una lástima.

-Será para una próxima vez Asuma-san.- dicho esto la peliazul se puso en marcha hacia la puerta, se despidió de Karito y tomó rumbo a su casa.

Asuma no pudo evitar notar que Karito estaba metida en su mundo, eso ocurría cuando algo la preocupaba o la entristecía, y por lo que habían hablado más temprano optaba por la segunda opción.

-Si quieres podemos dejar nuestra conversación para otro día Karito, lo que menos quiero es fastidiarte.- dijo Asuma empáticamente.

-No, no te preocupes, un trato es un trato, además no vale la pena seguir acumulando esto, necesito desahogarme, y nadie mejor que tú para eso.- dijo Karito mirando a su tío con una débil sonrisa, pero sincera.

 **¿Y qué habrá pasado en la fiesta de Choji? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capi ;). Espero que les haya gustado este, me esfuerzo al máximo para mantener intactas las persos de Shikamaru y Temari, siempre pensando en ¿cómo reaccionarían ante tal situación? Bueno es todo por hoy chicos, seguiré subiendo lo más seguido que pueda, besitos byebye.**


	8. Capítulo 8: La separación

**La espera duró poco, capi nuevo! aquí veremos que pasó en la famosa fiesta de Choji, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 8: La separación**

Sasuke había ido a trabajar a su trabajo de medio tiempo en un videoclub, estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que había ocurrido en la cafetería con Ino, no hallaba manera de salir del embrollo, ¿Cómo rayos le iba a explicar a Ino lo que vió en la cafetería? y lo peor de todo... si Sakura llegaba a enterarse de que tenía algo con Ino sería su fin. _"Ahora entiendo cuando Shikamaru dice que las mujeres son problemáticas"._

Mientras Sasuke divagaba en sus pensamientos, Benjiro, su compañero de trabajo, notó su inquietud.

-¿Te pasa algo Sasuke?

-¿Huh?- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Te pregunto si te pasa algo, andas de allá para acá como si algo te preocupara.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Ok, como quieras.- dijo simplemente el chico y cuando iba a retomar su trabajo Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Benjiro.

El chico simplemente lo miró.

-¿Puedo pedir tu opinión sobre algo?- dijo Sasuke, algo avergonzado, no le gustaba para nada contarle sus cosas a la gente salvo a Naruto, que era su mejor amigo, pero sinceramente estaba desesperado y Benjiro era lo único que tenía por ahora.

-Dime.

-Bien... Supongamos que... que mi vida es como una película, me entiendes. Por supuesto yo soy el protagonista de esta historia.- dijo Sasuke mientras orgullosamente se erguía y se señalaba a sí mismo como "el protagonista".

-Ya, y...- lo incitó a continuar Benjiro.

-Sakura sería como... como un personaje protagónico, Ino sería como...

-Un extra!- interrumpió Benjiro.

\- No, tonto, no. Ella sería como... un personaje secundario.

-Ok, creo que voy captando.

-Por supuesto, Ino está haciendo todos los méritos posibles para transformarse en la protagonista de esta historia, entiendes.- Sasuke hacía todo lo posible por no parecer un idiota, pero al parecer no lo estaba logrando.

-Claro... Sasuke, un sólo consejo.

-¿Qué?

-Gobiérnate!- le dijo Benjiro, mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Luego prosiguió con lo suyo. Sasuke había quedado igual o peor, definitivamente no tenía forma de salir de esta. _"Argh, detesto mi vida..."_

000

Asuma estaba en una encrucijada, la partida de Shogi había comenzado hace sólo 10 minutos y ya Karito lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

-Uf, es como si cada vez te volvieras más y más experta en esto.- se quejaba Asuma.

-Trata de cambiar tus estrategias, siempre tiendes a partir de la misma forma y es fácil predecir lo que vas a hacer.- dijo Karito sin perder por ningún minuto la concentración en el juego.

\- Hmm creo que tienes razón, para la próxima idearé otra forma de partir.- dijo Asuma, no había querido presionar a Karito con lo relacionado a Shikamaru, así que se había simplemente limitado a concentrarse en el juego y que ella tomara la iniciativa sobre el tema.

-En el cumpleaños de Choji, le dije a Shikamaru que nos distanciáramos.- dijo de repente Karito como leyéndole el pensamiento a su tío.

Asuma simplemente miró a Karito y escuchó con atención sin emitir sonido alguno. Karito empezó a narrar lo que había sucedido ese día...

FLASHBACK

Era primero de Mayo, día del trabajador, por lo que Choji había organizado una fiesta en honor a su décimo octavo cumpleaños, por fin ya era mayor de edad y obviamente había que celebrarlo en grande. Y como buen organizador la mayoría de las cosas en la fiesta era comestible, más que alcohol, por supuesto nunca faltaban los que llevaban un "regalito" a escondidas.

Obviamente sus dos mejores amigos, Shikamaru y Karito habían llegado temprano para ayudarlo a organizar la fiesta.

-Y... ¿piensas tirar la casa por la ventana Choji?- le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Esa es la idea ¿no? hehe.- dijo el castaño.

-Sí, me encantaría ver la expresión de tus padres cuando vuelvan de su viaje y encuentren todo desparramado en la calle.- dijo sarcásticamente Karito. Ambos chicos suspiraron.

-Aguafiestas...- dijeron al unísono. Ella simplemente sonrió.

Una vez que estaba todo listo, empezaron a llegar los invitados, las primeras en llegar fueron Hinata y Sakura.

-¿Que onda chicos? ¿Listos para el fiestón?!- dijo enérgicamente la pelirrosa.

-Aguántate Sakura, son las primeras en llegar.- dijo Karito.

-Um, Feliz Cumpleaños Choji-kun.- Saludó cortésmente Hinata mientras entregaba su regalo a Choji.

-Vaya, muchas gracias Hinata-chan.- dijo Choji complacido con su regalo, aunque una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó a olerlo.- ¿es algo para comer cierto?

A Hinata le corrió una gota por la nuca, mientras Shikamaru y Karito suspiraban.

\- Oh cierto, ten Choji mi regalo.- dijo Sakura, quién prácticamente se lo tiró encima.- Y no es comestible así que ni te molestes en olerlo!

-De acuerdo...- dijo el castaño nervioso.

Shikamaru suspiró al ver la escena, hacía un buen rato que no veía a Sakura, pero seguía igual de descortés.- *sigh* Mendokusei, al menos podrías decirle feliz cumpleaños ¿no crees Sakura?

-Miren quién está aquí... pero si es Shikamaru Nara, que sorpresa.- dijo la aludida mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pelinegro.

-Uy sigue enfadada.- le susurró Karito por lo bajo.

-Enfadada por q- Shikamaru no alcanzó a formular la pregunta ya que la pelirrosa le dio una buena tunda que lo tiró al piso.

-TUVE LA GENTILEZA DE INVITARTE A MI FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS Y NI TE DIGNASTE A APARECER SHIKAMARU NARA!- le gritó la pelirrosa encolerizada.

-*sigh* Sakura ya te expliqué que no lo dejaron ir, tú sabes perfectamente "quién"- dijo Karito enfatizando el "quién".

-Pues eres un maldito dominado! debiste decirle a Fumiko que tenías un compromiso importante e irrenunciable que se celebra una vez al año! MI CUMPLEAÑOS!

\- Bien, para la próxima, ve tú misma a decirle, me gustaría ver eso.- dijo Shikamaru mientras se reincorporaba a duras penas ayudado por Karito.

-¿Que tal Shikamaru-kun? no te veía desde el cumpleaños de Shino-kun.- saludó Hinata al pelinegro.

-Qué hay Hinata, de verdad? tanto tiempo?- expresó sorprendido el Nara.

-No sería así si hubieras ido a MI CUMPLEAÑOS- le reprochó Sakura. En eso volvió a sonar el timbre. Esta vez eran Kiba y Shino.

-Ya llegó la diversión!- dijo Kiba mientras traía una buena botella de sake.

-Kiba! ya era hora! Ahora sí esto se va a poner bueno!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le arrebataba el sake de las manos y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Oye espera Sakura! Devuélveme eso! no te la acabes toda!- exclamó Kiba siguiendo a la pelirrosa, pero tuvo que girarse para lanzarle su regalo a Choji antes de seguir su camino a la cocina.- Tú regalo Choji! Feliz cumple!

El castaño hábilmente atrapó el regalo y nuevamente empezó a olerlo. En ese instante se oyeron ruidos de la cocina.

-Dame eso Kiba, vamos a echarle sake a la comida así agarra buen sabor! woohoo.- decía Sakura.

Shikamaru, Karito y Choji giraron sus cabezas hacia la cocina.

-NA-NANI?!- gritaron los tres al unísono y salieron pitando a la cocina.

Hinata iba a seguirlos cuando notó a Shino aún parado en la puerta.

-Oh! Shino-kun, no vas a pasar?- dijo la peliazul.

-No hasta que salude apropiadamente a Choji y le entregue su regalo.- dijo el chico tranquilamente mientras un viento solitario soplaba. Había sido totalmente ignorado.

-Umm, pues iré a buscar a Choji-kun entonces.- dijo Hinata, mientras iba a la cocina.- Um Choji-kun...

En la cocina todo era un desastre y nadie escuchó a Hinata. Shino simplemente se quedó parado en la puerta hasta que el escándalo de la cocina cesó.

Poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a llegar, la mayoría eran compañeros de curso de Choji actuales y de la secundaria.

Karito miró a los alrededores buscando a alguien en particular, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Buscas a alguien Karito?- le preguntó Shikamaru a su amiga.

-Sí, me fijé que aún no ha llegado Naruto, le habrá pasado algo?

-Oh cierto! no supiste, el pobre se cayó del balcón del segundo piso del departamento, sucede que hace 5 días un compañero también estuvo de cumpleaños y bueno... a Naruto se le pasaron las copas y... al llegar al depa se puso a jugar en el balcón y bueno... ya te imaginarás el resto.

-*sigh* este Naruto. Ya te lo he dicho Shika, ese balcón es una trampa mortal.

-Nah, yo creo que Naruto es el idiota.

-See lo que tú digas.

-Wow chicos gracias por ayudarme en la organización, esto está genial y la comida está deliciosa ^^.- dijo Choji feliz a sus amigos.

Ambos le sonrieron, por fin uno de los tres ya cumplía la mayoría de edad y por supuesto había que celebrarlo con creces. En ese instante una rubia abrazó a Choji.

-Choji! Feliz cumpleaños! Jamás pensé que me invitarías!- Dijo Ino mientras le daba un abrazo bien apretado al castaño.

-Ino Yamanaka... se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí?- exclamó Sakura, quién se unió al grupo.

-Pues no es obvio? vine al cumpleaños de mi amigo Choji.- dijo ésta mientras se apartaba de su viejo amigo.

-Bien, mientras no te interpongas entre mi Sasuke y yo, todo estará bien.

Ino simplemente bufó, no podía creer como finalmente Sasuke terminó aceptando a la arrastrada de Sakura.

La fiesta seguía su curso y algunos ya habían empezado a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

-Pol eso digo que la bluja de Tsunade *hic* ya no va a leglesar *hic*.- decía Kiba totalmente borracho.

-Kiba, creo que ya has bebido demasiado.- dijo Shino quitándole la botella.

-Oi Shino, dame eso! *hic*.- Kiba empezó a forcejear con Shino, en ese instante Shikamaru y Karito iban pasando cerca de ellos y en un brusco movimiento de Kiba terminó derramando todo el sake sobre la polera de Shikamaru.

-Kiba! pero qué?- se quejó el pelinegro, lo había empapado por completo.

-Shikamalu! no te pleocupes *hic*, yo te succiono la polela *hic*, así no se despeldicia el *hic* sake!- dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru, pero fue detenido por Shino, en ese instante le dio una arcada a Kiba, estaba a punto de vomitar, por lo que corrió hacia el baño.

-Genial, ahora que Kiba se adueñó del baño no podré secarme.- dijo el pelinegro fastidiado.

-No te preocupes, vamos a la pieza de Choji, de seguro tiene algo de tu talla por ahí en su ropa vieja.- dijo despreocupada Karito.

\- Ok, porque si llego a pescar un resfriado mi vieja se mudará a mi departamento hasta que sane.- dicho esto los jóvenes subieron por las escaleras hacia la pieza de Choji. En ese mismo instante llegaron los últimos invitados.

-Qué hay Choji? Feliz cumpleaños- saludó Sasuke a su amigo. Choji no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que cierta personita se abalanzó sobre Sasuke.

-Sasuke! mi vida!

-Hola Sakura.

\- Mejor compórtate niñita, estamos en un lugar semidecente.- dijo Fumiko mientras aparecía por detrás de su hermano. Sakura se separó de Sasuke un poco avergonzada.

-Oh! hola Fumiko-chan, que tal?- saludó simpáticamente Choji.

-Hola Choji, feliz cumpleaños. ¿Shikamaru dónde está?- la pelinegra comenzó a buscar a su novio.

-Umm creo que lo vi subir a la habitación de Choji con Karito.- dijo Sakura inocentemente. Fumiko la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Fumiko alterada y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido rumbo a la habitación de Choji.

-Fumiko espera! no hagas una escena!- le gritó Sasuke siguiendo a su hermana junto con Choji. Sakura se quedó desconcertada. " _Acaso dije algo malo?"_

Unos minutos antes en la habitación de Choji, Karito buscaba en el ropero de éste alguna camisa de la talla de Shikamaru o cercana.

-Mendokusei mujer! solo dame cualquier cosa y punto.- le decía Shikamaru a su amiga, ya que le estaba empezando a dar frío.

-Espera, sé que Choji tiene una camisa vieja por aquí, se la vi hace poco cuando lo ayudé a ordenar el otro día. Por mientras quítate la polera y ponla en el canasto de la ropa sucia.- dijo la castaña mientras continuaba su búsqueda. Shikamaru simplemente obedeció, una vez que dejó su polera en el canasto, Karito exclamó.- Bingo! la encontré.

Cuando estaba a punto de entregársela, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y a Shikamaru casi le da un infarto cuando vio de quién se trataba. Era Fumiko, con cara de pocos amigos. Ésta contempló la escena la cual no era muy bonita para alguien que recién venía entrando. Shikamaru semidesnudo con su mejor amiga solos en la habitación de su amigo...

-¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios ocurre aquí?!- bramó furiosa Fumiko.

-Uhh... Fumiko...- empezó a decir Shikamaru, pero fue interrumpido por Karito.

-Shikamaru se ensució la polera con sake y se vino a cambiar, así no pesca un resfriado.- dijo la chica fastidiada mientras le arrojaba a su amigo la camisa vieja de Choji. En ese instante llegaron Sasuke y Choji.

-Woo, qué onda chicos? No me digan que estaban haciendo algo indebido?- dijo Sasuke suspicaz.

-No seas idiota, me ensucie con sake eso es todo.- dijo Shikamaru mientras terminaba de vestirse. Fumiko suspiró aliviada.

-Ay mi amor, pobrecito, pero bueno, ya se aclaró el malentendido, así que vamos abajo amor a pasarlo bien, ok?- dijo Fumiko mientras abrazaba a su novio y lo besaba con pasión. Karito simplemente rodó los ojos. _"Esta mujer, nunca cambiará, *sigh* Tsumaranai"._

La fiesta continuó sin mayores percances, Fumiko se había "adueñado" de Shikamaru, y había tomado una buena cantidad de sake. Shikamaru, al igual que en su momento lo hizo Shino con Kiba, le quitó la botella, ya había bebido suficiente.

-Ay, mi amorrr, porrr que me la quitas!- decía una Fumiko bastante "entonada".

-Ya es suficiente Fumiko, se te pasó la mano.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Adónde vas mi amorrr?

-Te traeré un poco de agua, espera aquí.- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No te tarrrrdes amorr!

Cuando Shikamaru entró a la cocina, se encontró con Karito quién estaba sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- le dijo sarcásticamente su amiga.

-*sigh* Ni que lo digas. Esta mujer se pone odiosa cuando toma.- dijo el pelinegro mientras servía agua en un vaso para su novia.

-¿Sólo cuando toma? ¿Estás seguro?- le dijo Karito enarcando una ceja, esto provocó que Shikamaru riera contagiándola a ella también.

-Shikamarrru adonde fuis- dijo Fumiko mientras entraba a la cocina.- tú otra vezz?

-Fumiko, te dije que te quedarás en el sofá.- le dijo Shikamaru tomándola suavemente del brazo para guiarla de vuelta, ésta se soltó del agarre bruscamente.

-Ya me tienes harrrta Karito Sarutobi, es que no puedes separarte de MI Shikamaru por un segundo? Admite que lo único que quieres es tirártelo!

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par totalmente desconcertada.- ¿Qué?

\- Ya Fumiko, basta, vámonos.- Shikamaru nuevamente intentó contenerla, pero Fumiko se rehúso, y empezó a acercarse más y más a Karito.

\- Por qué no lo admites Karito? Admite que estás enamorada de mi hombre!- dijo Fumiko completamente fuera de sí.

-Fumiko, estás borracha, y estás hablando idioteces.- la reprendió Karito.

-Hoho no, yo sé que es verdad. Nunca te he agradado y eso es obvio porque ahora Shikamaru me presta más atención a mí que a ti!

-Fumiko basta!- le gritó Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru por Kami-sama, cómo no te das cuenta que está enferma de celos de mí! Ella sabe que siempre la tendrás en la "friend zone".- se burló Fumiko. Karito simplemente suspiró.

-Mejor llévala a casa Shikamaru, antes de que haga algo estúpido.- dijo la castaña mientras procedía a retirarse.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte zorra!- Fumiko agarró a Karito fuertemente del brazo. _"Ok, ya está empezando a fastidiarme"_ pensó la castaña, intentando mantener la calma.

-Suéltame Fumiko.

-No lo haré! No hasta que admitas que amas a Shikamaru.

-Por supuesto que lo amo, como amigo obvio, por si lo olvidas crecimos juntos.- Karito al igual que Shikamaru tenía una paciencia de oro, rara vez perdía la calma, de hecho, nunca la había perdido salvo una vez a sus 12 años, pero si había que decir quién de los dos era un poco más explosivo, definitivamente esa era Karito. Si Shikamaru tenía paciencia de 10 puntos Karito tenía de 9 puntos, y Fumiko estaba a punto de hacerla llegar al límite.

-Me importa un rábano! Ahora es mío y no permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a él.

-Fumiko, te lo pido por última vez, deja a Karito en paz, vámonos, tomaste demasiado y estás hablando incoherencias.- dijo Shikamaru, mientras tomaba a Fumiko del brazo y se la llevaba al salón.

Cuando llegaron allí Shikamaru empezó a tomar las cosas de Fumiko para empezar a retirarse, en el instante en que Karito salió de la cocina y pasó cerca de ellos, Fumiko la llamó.

-Hey Karito! perdona... por lo de allá atrás... no sé en que estaba pensando, yo...- empezó a disculparse Fumiko.

-Descuida Fumiko, fue el efecto del alcohol y- Karito no pudo terminar la frase ya que Fumiko agarró el vaso con agua que le había traído Shikamaru y se lo tiró encima a Karito, empapándola por completo.

-Así te enfrías zorra, después de ver a MI HOMBRE semidesnudo de seguro ya andas fantaseando con él.

Bien... esta fue la gota que literalmente derramó el vaso.

 _"Mierda no!"_ pensó desesperado Shikamaru.

Karito se abalanzó sobre Fumiko, pero afortunadamente, para ésta última, Choji la detuvo. Fumiko quedó impactada, en sólo una milésima de segundo el puño de Karito estaba rozando su nariz, si Choji no la hubiese detenido, la nariz de Fumiko hubiese pasado a la historia.

-Suéltame Choji.- dijo Karito intentando por todos los medios controlarse, no sólo quería destrozarle la nariz a Fumiko, sino que quería partirle toda la cara.

-Karito tranquila, no te alteres, cálmate.- Shikamaru intentó apaciguar a su amiga, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, ésta empezó a relajarse un poco. No está demás decir que todos en la fiesta estaban atentos a la escena.

-Por qué te prrreocupass tanto por ella Shikamaru! Acaso te importa más que yo?- dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-Ya Fumiko, basta, estás haciendo el ridículo.- esta vez intervino Sasuke, su hermana ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Tú no te metas Sasuke!- le gritó la chica a su hermano menor.

-Fumiko ya! te llevaré a tu casa ahora mismo.- dijo Shikamaru mientras la tomaba del brazo, pero Fumiko nuevamente lo rechazó.

-No, ya estoy harta Shikamaru, vas a tener que decidir aquí y ahora. ELLA O YO?

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Shikamaru ya estaba empezando a molestarse en serio.

-Deja de hablar estupideces Fumiko, te llevaré a tu casa y mañana hablaremos de esto seriamente.

-Sabes que... te ahorraré el problema Fumiko. Me voy yo.- dijo Karito, un poco más calmada y dirigiéndose al balcón de Choji.

Bien, ahora la paciencia de Shikamaru había llegado a su límite, aunque aún conservaba la calma.

-Sasuke, lleva a Fumiko al auto, los alcanzo en un minuto.- dijo como pudo el pelinegro intentando mantenerse lo más sereno posible.

-Olvidalo! tú te vienes conmig- empezó a ordenar Fumiko, pero Shikamaru la interrumpió bruscamente.

-TE VAS CON SASUKE AL PUTO AUTO ME OÍSTE FUMIKO!- Le gritó Shikamaru a la chica sin ninguna cortesía, definitivamente se le había agotado la paciencia. Fumiko quedó petrificada, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a Shikamaru perdiendo los estribos y gritándole. Luego éste se dirigió hacia el balcón.

-Vamos al auto Fumiko, por favor.- le rogó Sasuke, mientras la guiaba hacia el auto, ella estaba tan asombrada que por inercia siguió a su hermano.

Una vez que Shikamaru llegó al balcón, vio a Karito sentada en él mirando el cielo, por lo que se acercó a ella.

-Karito.- la llamó el chico.

-Ve con ella Shikamaru, no vale la pena seguir haciéndola enfadar, solo empeorarás las cosas.- dijo la chica sin mirarlo en ningún instante, su vista estaba enfocada en el firmamento.

-Lo siento... de verdad Karito, traté de- Intentó disculparse Shikamaru, pero Karito lo interrumpió.

-Shika, ya hablando en serio, esto ya no puede seguir así.- dijo Karito seria, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos, Shikamaru simplemente guardó silencio.- Ya es la 5ta vez que lo hace Shikamaru, es demasiado y mi paciencia acaba de llegar a su límite.

-Si, lo sé pero- Shikamaru no pudo seguir debido a que Karito alzó la mano en gesto de que guardara silencio.

-Fumiko y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien Shikamaru, lo intenté, créeme que lo intenté, pero no tiene caso.- Karito bajó la mirada por un momento.- pero... yo sé que estás en una situación difícil y yo no soy tan idiota como Fumiko como para pedirte que decidas por una de las dos, jamás te pediría algo así. Así que simplemente me apartaré del camino.

-Espera un minuto... ¿qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?- Shikamaru estaba confundido, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Que creo que lo mejor es que nos distanciemos.- dijo firmemente la castaña.

-No, olvídalo.- Shikamaru no podía creer lo que oía.- Mira, hablaré con ella, ahora me está esperando en el auto, la iré a dejar a su casa y volveré enseguida para que sigamos conversando.

-Ya no hay nada que hablar Shikamaru, estoy harta de tu novia, pero yo jamás te pediría que termines con ella porque sé que la quieres.

La bocina de su auto empezó a sonar, de seguro Sasuke no podría retener más tiempo a Fumiko si se demoraba tanto.

-Voy y vuelvo, espérame aquí. Nos vemos.- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia su auto.

-Adiós Shika...- dijo melancólicamente Karito mientras su amigo desaparecía por la puerta del balcón. En ese instante Choji apareció.

-¿Estás bien Karito?- preguntó el castaño preocupado por su amiga

-No, no lo estoy.- dijo la castaña mientras se bajaba del balcón y pasaba junto a Choji. Se detuvo a medio camino para decirle - dile a Shikamaru que me fui y que no se preocupe, que voy a estar bien y que no pelee con Fumiko, no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos discutir por tonterías. Menos por mi causa.

-Pero Karito, no tomes una decisión apresurada, hablen primero.

-¿De qué Choji? Fumiko no va a cambiar y lo siento mucho pero no soporto a esa mujer, no quiero ser la manzana de la discordia en la relación de Shikamaru y Fumiko. Ella no soporta mi presencia y yo tampoco soporto la suya, y no voy a permitir que Shikamaru sufra teniendo que estar entremedio de las dos. Así que la única solución viable en este asunto es que una de las dos ceda y Fumiko no lo hará. Por lo que, no hay más alternativa que sea yo. Tú sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti y por Shikamaru. Y si en estos minutos mi presencia es nefasta para que Shikamaru esté bien con su novia, entonces no tenemos otra opción que separarnos.

Choji simplemente no sabía que decir, él conocía muy bien tanto a Karito como a Shikamaru y sabía perfectamente el vínculo que ellos tenían y el solo hecho de pensar que se separarían lo entristecía de sobremanera, porque sabía que era prácticamente como que les arrancaran una parte de sí mismos. _"Karito"_ pensó Choji con tristeza.

-Adiós Choji, nos vemos luego.- dicho esto la chica se retiró del lugar. Choji se quedó por un momento en el balcón mirando el firmamento, curiosamente no había ni una sola estrella en el cielo, era como si todas se hubiesen esfumado para no ser testigos del rompimiento de un vínculo que nadie jamás habría imaginado que fuese posible de romper.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- Terminó de relatar Karito con melancolía. Asuma estaba impactado, jamás se imaginó la magnitud de la situación, pero eso no le impedía dar su opinión ya que se dio cuenta que tanto Shikamaru como Karito habían pasado por alto un elemento importante.

-Siempre he creído, que no importa lo que pase, no importa si pasan años o décadas, simplemente hay vínculos que son imposibles de romper.- dijo Asuma, Karito simplemente lo miró.- Verás cuando hay un vínculo tan firme, como el que te une a Shikamaru, es imposible romperlo incluso por los mismos involucrados. Karito, lo que te une a Shikamaru es algo que va más allá del vínculo sanguíneo, es amor puro, no me refiero a amor de pareja ni eso, el amor se manifiesta de muchas maneras y somos nosotros los que decidimos como manifestarlo y uds siempre lo han manifestado en forma de amistad, hermandad, camaradería, en fin, puedo darle muchos nombres, pero uds se han querido tanto que ahora que están separados están incompletos. Créeme Karito, yo he sido testigo de su crecimiento, y siempre he creído que son el complemento perfecto, hay cosas que Shikamaru no puede manejar y tú sí y viceversa. No pueden seguir así, se necesitan el uno al otro, puede que no los una la sangre, pero uds dos son familia, siempre lo han sido, y siempre lo serán. Y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda cambiar eso.

Karito simplemente escuchó atenta, Asuma tenía razón, pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde el cumpleaños de Choji, ella sabía que la cobardía de Shikamaru no le permitiría acercarse a ella nuevamente, y viceversa... Sip, así era, tanto Karito como Shikamaru tenían un gran defecto en común, eran unos cobardes, si podían evadir un conflicto, responsabilidad, o evento problemático, sin importar qué, lo hacían. Es por esto que Karito estaba consciente que ninguno de los dos tomaría la iniciativa de acercarse al otro, era algo natural en ellos, aunque pensara mil y una maneras en su cabeza de acercarse a Shikamaru, al final terminaría no haciéndolo simplemente por cobardía, y lo peor de todo, ella sabía que en el caso de Shikamaru pasaba exactamente lo mismo. _"*sigh* a veces es un verdadero fastidio conocer tan bien a alguien"_

-Gracias Asuma.- dijo finalmente Karito.

\- Igual, piensa en lo que te dije. Obviamente yo jamás te obligaría a que te volvieras a acercar a Shikamaru si eso te incomoda, pero solo quiero decirte que nada me haría más feliz, que verlos juntos de nuevo, como antes.

-Vaya, buena forma de extorsionar a la gente Asuma.- dijo Karito suspicaz.- Ahora solo falta que esto sea una treta tuya para vernos a mí y a Shikamaru en otros "términos".

Asuma simplemente rió.- Bueno, siempre he pensado en la posibilidad. Ya te lo dije, uds son el complemento perfecto.

-Nah, no funcionaría. No puedes juntar dos cosas simples porque a la larga las cosas se vuelven complicadas.

\- Y eso quiere decir qué...?

-Shikamaru necesita una mujer que lo baje de las nubes, que lo reprenda por ser flojo, que discuta con él para que así aprenda a enfrentar situaciones complicadas y que lo apoye y anime a dejar de ser un cobarde. En pocas palabras una mujer contraria a él: complicada, valiente, dominante, directa, en fin una mujer con carácter, así como la tía Yoshino.

-Hmm, sí tiene sentido. En otras palabras en tú caso tendría que ser un hombre enérgico, motivado, perseverante, entusiasta y con un gran sentido del honor.- dijo Asuma divertido.

-Hmp, cuando encuentres alguien así que no sea un completo idiota, avísame. Por cierto, creo que acabas de perder Asuma.

El aludido miró el tablero y efectivamente, Karito nuevamente le había ganado. En realidad no le importó, ya que había logrado su cometido de averiguar lo que había ocurrido entre su sobrina y Shikamaru, pero lo que más lo alegró fue el saber que Karito confiaba en él y que con esa conversación había logrado que la chica se sacara un peso de encima que había cargado durante meses.

Una vez que guardaron el tablero de Shogi, Asuma le dio las buenas noches a Karito y se retiró a su habitación, la castaña hizo lo mismo. Al llegar a su habitación miró por su ventana las estrellas, curiosamente el día de hoy estaban espléndidas, tal y cómo le gustaban, por lo que no dudó en subirse al techo a contemplarlas. Pensó en todo lo ocurrido ese día, y graciosamente se sentía aliviada, era como si algo hubiese vuelto a renacer en ella, no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo su mejor amigo en estos minutos y al darse cuenta de ello no pudo evitar el sonreír.

-*sigh* Mendokusei...

 **Sniff, quiero llorar, capítulo emotivo lo sé, pero quería dejar lo más clarito posible la relación entre Karito y Shikamaru, maldita Fumiko no? Hasta a mí me da rabia a veces, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, a esperar el próximo!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Malas noticias

**Bien next chap! Ahora nuestro Shika tendrá que enfrentar la ira de Fumiko, que pasará?! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 9: Malas noticias**

Shikamaru se debatía entre sí encender o no el celular, ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que había dejado a Temari en su casa, y mientras conducía hacia su departamento miraba de reojo el celular el cual había dejado en el asiento del copiloto.

 _"Mendokusei... sinceramente no quiero encenderlo, pero Temari tiene razón, si no lo hago pronto podría pasar una desgracia"_.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos, su vista ya se estaba cansando de pasar del camino al celular, camino-celular, camino-celular...

 _"Argh sólo hazlo y ya!"._ Shikamaru cogió el celular, apretó el botón de encendido y lo volvió a arrojar al asiento del copiloto. Ya estaba psicológicamente preparado para empezar a escuchar los pitidos de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Una vez que el aparato se encendió, tal y como lo había previsto el joven, el celular empezó a chillar con el típico sonido de mensajes recibidos.

 _"1,2,3,4,5,6... *sigh* mejor esperaré a que llegué al 100"_ No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el celular empezó a sonar más seguido cargando todos los mensajes.

 _"Mendokusei, me va a gastar toda la memoria, un minuto... *snif*, ¿qué es ese olor? ¿A quemado?"_ Shikamaru se asustó, fue hacia un lado del camino y paró el carro, había un olor a quemado, pero no sabía de dónde provenía, los pitidos del celular se hicieron más insoportables y cuando Shikamaru volteó a verlo se fijó que del aparato salía humo.

-Pero qué ray- no alcanzó a emitir ninguna clase de juicio debido a que en ese mismo instante el celular literalmente explotó, Shikamaru por instinto se cubrió su cara con sus brazos para que no lo alcanzaran los trozos del dispositivo. Tuvo que salir del auto un momento ya que el olor a quemado se tornó insoportable. No podía creerlo, su celular había "muerto" de la manera más estúpida posible "sobrecargado por los mensajes de su histérica novia". Siquiera era posible que un celular explotara por sobrecarga de mensajes? Tal parece que Shikamaru había hecho un descubrimiento curioso, pero esto lo que menos le hacía era gracia, ahora no tenía como llamar a Fumiko para tranquilizarla, si es que eso era posible a estas alturas, por lo que, lo único que le quedaba era llegar pronto al departamento y llamarla desde el teléfono fijo, antes de que se dignara a hacer una aparición y no en términos amistosos.

-*sigh* ¿Cómo me metí en este embrollo?- se quejaba el joven, lo peor era que aún no podía volver a entrar al auto hasta que el olor se esfumara, así que ya fastidiado, por inercia miró al cielo. Curiosamente las estrellas estaban muy brillantes esa noche, se veían preciosas, dignas de admirar, como cuando lo hacía con... Karito... El joven pensó si Asuma le habría dicho que lo vio hoy y que le mandó saludos.

 _"Hmp, conociéndola debió valerle madre mis 'saludos'"._

Aún así no pudo evitar el esbozar una sonrisa hacia el firmamento, daba por hecho que Karito jamás se perdería el contemplar un firmamento tan espléndido como el de esa noche, por lo que le alegraba el corazón el saber que en ese minuto ambos contemplaban lo mismo y los llenaba de la misma calidez, como en los viejos tiempos.

-No sabes cuanta falta me haces, problemática.- dijo Shikamaru al firmamento con una sonrisa melancólica. Finalmente el olor se había esfumado, por lo que nuevamente encendió el auto y siguió su camino a casa.

000

En la oficina de Minato, él y Anko celebraban por que todo iba marcha sobre ruedas, sólo faltaban 3 días para la inauguración, así que Minato estaba más que feliz. Y hablando de feliz, Minato había esperado esta cena con Anko, no sólo por los preparativos de la inauguración sino que también tenía planeado hacerle una "propuesta" a Anko.

-Anko, ya llevamos 6 meses juntos y han sido maravillosos, por lo que quería hacerte una proposición.- dijo el rubio a la mujer de forma dulce.

Anko lo miró sorprendida y a la vez expectante.- dime.

Minato sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la mostró a la chica.

-Srta Anko, le gustaría casarse conmigo?- dijo Minato mientras abría la caja en la cual había un costoso anillo de diamantes. Anko quedó impactada, pero no iba a dejar sin respuesta al hombre que la tenía totalmente loca y complacida.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Sr Uzumaki.- respondió de forma seductora y comenzó a besarlo. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-Que onda viejo, acabo de volver de la discote...- Naruto había entrado alegremente a la oficina de su padre para reportarle los últimos sucesos ocurridos, pero su semblante cambió al verlo junto a Anko. El cuál fue de alegre a completamente serio.

-Naruto, que bueno que viniste porque te tengo una excelente noticia.- dijo Minato alegremente mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-A si? - dijo el rubio sin mucho interés.

-Sí, hijo. Resulta que... Anko y yo, nos acabamos de comprometer. Nos vamos a... a casar. ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto no cambió para nada su semblante y no articuló palabra alguna, sólo miraba fijamente a Anko, quién se había puesto el anillo y se pavoneaba acariciándolo en su dedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa no nos vas a felicitar Naruto?- preguntó curioso su padre.

Naruto simplemente asintió.

-Vaya parece que la impresión fue demasiada.- dijo el hombre, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo, luego se dirigió a Anko.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa Anko?

-Sí, ya es tarde, vamos.- respondió felizmente la mujer.

\- Bien, voy a llevar a Anko. Recuerda que mañana nos vamos juntos Naruto, yo te llevo al instituto, es tarde y tu departamento está lejos así que hoy te quedas a dormir en el mío ok?

-Sí, perfecto...- dijo por inercia el joven.

-Bien, voy por mi chaqueta.- dijo Minato mientras salía de la habitación.

Naruto y Anko se quedaron solos por un momento, éste no le quitaba la vista de encima, no le agradaba esa mujer, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente no le daba buena espina y ahora su padre iba a casarse con ella, esto mandaba más al inodoro sus esfuerzos por volverlo a juntar con su madre Kushina.

-Buenas noches Naruto.- dijo sonriente Anko.

-Buenas noches.- dijo el joven secamente. Anko se acercó a él sensualmente y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego tomó su mentón delicadamente.- Que duermas bien ;).

Naruto no emitió sonido ni movimiento alguno, sólo negaba con la cabeza mientras la mujer se iba con su padre.

 _"No perderé la esperanza, yo sé que aún amas a mamá. Sólo espero que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde papá..."_

000

-Yo no quiero volver a pasar el susto que pase hoy Gaara, me oíste?- Kushina regañaba a su ahijado por lo sucedido con Temari, el joven simplemente escuchaba molesto.-Te dije que las cosas en esta casa iban a cambiar, tú ya estás grande , eres un hombre hecho y derecho, ya estás en edad de asumir tus responsabilidades y tus obligaciones.

-¿Puedo decirte algo Kushina?- dijo finalmente Gaara con un semblante sombrío.- Un día de estos, me vas a abandonar al igual que mis padres, y sabes qué? Me va a importar un bledo.- dicho esto el joven se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

\- Gaara! vuelve aquí ahora mismo o te voy a- Kushina iba a ir donde el chico a buscarlo para que se disculpara por ser tan insolente, pero Temari la detuvo.

-Ya Kushina! Basta! No sigas gritando!

-Pero es que... este niño...- Kushina no pudo más con la angustia y se echó a llorar, Temari la consoló, entendía a la perfección como se sentía Kushina, se había asustado mucho, pero no podía culpar a Gaara por no haberla esperado, ella lo conocía bien, algo debió haber pasado en el colegio que hizo que Gaara simplemente se fuera, si había gente tan cruel como Sakura Haruno, era muy probable que con la personalidad tan tímida y apacible de Gaara fuera víctima de bulling. Una vez que tranquilizó a Kushina, ésta fue a acostarse y Temari iba a hacer lo mismo, pero tenía algo en mente, hablaría con Gaara, no permitiría que lo siguiesen molestando en el colegio y si tenía que golpear a unos cuantos lo haría, les demostraría a todos en ese colegio, en especial a esa tal Sakura Haruno, que nadie se mete con los Sabaku no y sale ileso, nadie.

000

Naruto tomó un taxi hacia el departamento de su padre, pero en vez de bajarse en el mismo decidió bajarse una cuadra antes, específicamente en el videoclub dónde trabajaba su amigo Sasuke, aprovecharía de verlo y arrendar alguna que otra película.

-¿Qué hay Benjiro?- dijo el rubio al ingresar al lugar y ver al chico en el mostrador.

-Naruto! que sorpresa. Vienes a buscar algo en especial o a consolar a Sasuke.- dijo Benjiro.

-Eh?- Naruto no comprendía de que hablaba el joven.

-Anda histérico, porque Ino lo pilló con Sakura.

-NA-NA-NANI?!- exclamó Naruto totalmente sorprendido. Sasuke lo oyó desde el otro lado del local y se acercó a ellos.

-Naruto! Ya era hora, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo el joven mientras, tomaba a su catatónico amigo y se dirigía a Benjiro.- Benjiro, saldré un momento, ¿me cubres?

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo el aludido levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación, mientras Naruto y Sasuke salían del lugar.

Una vez afuera Sasuke le contó a Naruto lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

-Uy, estás en problemas amigo. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Naruto una vez que "revivió".

\- No tengo idea.- dijo preocupado el pelinegro.

-Reza porque no le diga nada a Sakura-chan.

-Créeme que me encomendé a todos los santos para que no lo haga.

-Ya, Sasuke hablando en serio. ¿Para qué te pusiste a andar con Ino, si estabas con Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto un poco más serio.

-Bueno... no sé, osea, siempre supe que le gustaba a esas dos, pero al final elegí a Sakura, pero... Ino también tenía su encanto y... argh, pero ese no es el punto Naruto, ahora estoy metido en un lío y no sé cómo salir.- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro.

-Eso es fácil, decídete por una. ¿No crees que ya es suficiente de juegos Sasuke? Sólo decide: Sakura-chan, Ino o ninguna.

-*Sigh* no lo sé Naruto.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo a decidir, hehe. Quédate con Ino y yo me quedo con Sakura-chan hehe.- bromeó el rubio. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.- ya ya, no te enfades, sólo era un chiste dattebayo!

-Hay gente idiota, pero tú te llevas el premio Naruto...

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a los chicos mañana en el instituto? En una de esas nos pueden ayudar, ya que ellos saben más de "chicas".

-Shikamaru es el hombre más imbécil del mundo en lo que respecta a chicas, sino no andaría con la loca de mi hermana, y Choji, bueno... Choji es casi una historia parecida. Así que ni lo sueñes Naruto.

Naruto, se quedó pensativo y finalmente espetó:- Sasuke... ¿tú amas a Sakura-chan verdad?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba esa pregunta, ¿qué si amaba a Sakura? pues sí... o al menos eso creía, pero sabía que no le podía responder esa estupidez a Naruto.

-Bueno... llevamos 6 meses juntos, es obvio que siento algo fuerte por ella, ¿no crees?

Naruto suspiró, sabía que no lograría sonsacarle nada útil a Sasuke, menos ahora que estaba nervioso. Sabía que Sasuke no era el tipo de chico que se "enamoraba" tontamente de las chicas, por lo general salía un tiempo con ellas y al final se aburría y lo dejaba hasta ahí, pero sinceramente cuando aceptó a Sakura, Naruto sintió que por fin había encontrado a esa "chica especial", pero Sasuke era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir algo así, su fachada de casanova y chico cool era muy difícil de penetrar, incluso para él. Finalmente los amigos se despidieron y Naruto tomó rumbo al departamento de su padre.

 _"Lo único que te pido Sasuke, es que no hagas sufrir a Sakura-chan, sino no te lo perdonaré"_ pensó el joven para sí mientras entraba al edificio.

000

Cuando Shikamaru entró a su departamento, se dirigió inmediatamente al teléfono fijo para llamar a Fumiko, pero en ese instante se cruzó con una de sus compañeras de departamento.

-Qué hay Nara! Menos mal que llegaste, casi te dejamos sin cena.- dijo Karin, una de sus compañeras, sus ojos eran de color rojo al igual que su cabello, el cual era bastante inusual, era corto y descuidado por el lado derecho, mientras que por el lado izquierdo era largo y liso, llevaba puesta una polera negra y un pantalón verde musgo.

-Qué hay Karin, perdón por la hora, es que fui a visitar a mi madre.- dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono. En eso su otra compañera de departamento salió de la cocina.

\- Shikamaru! ya era hora! ven a comer antes de que se te enfríe.- dijo Shiho, su otra compañera de departamento, tenía el cabello rubio apagado, desaliñado, largo y con un flequillo que se inclinaba hacia la derecha.

-Hola Shiho, en un momento voy, antes tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Hablando de llamadas, tú noviecita estuvo llamando todo el santo día! Ya me tenía harta.- dijo la pelirroja ya sentada en la mesa.

-Es verdad, de hecho tuvimos que desconectar el teléfono, de verdad que era insoportable Shikamaru.- dijo la rubia algo fastidiada mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a Karin.

-Sí no se preocupen, ahora mismo la llamo.- en eso el joven Nara conectó el teléfono y nada más al conectarlo comenzó a sonar. Bien... tenía que admitirlo, apenas sonó el teléfono la cobardía nuevamente se apoderó de él. _"Esto es increíble, de verdad Fumiko a veces me aterra..."._

-¿Vas a contestar Shikamaru o qué?- le dijo Karin desde la mesa.- Ya todos sabemos quién es, así que contesta!

Shikamaru tragó saliva, esto iba a ser el momento más molesto y problemático de toda su vida "enfrentar a Fumiko". _"*sigh* Sálvame Kami-sama!"._ Descolgó el auricular y habló lo más calmado que pudo.

-¿Di-diga?

-SHIKAMARU NARA! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO TODO EL DÍA?! TE HE ESTADO LLAMANDO CÓMO LOCA! LLAMÉ A TU CELULAR COMO MIL VECES! LLAMÉ A TU MADRE, A TU DEPARTAMENTO, A CHOJI. ME PUEDES DECIR ¿QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO TODO EL DÍA Y CON QUIÉN?! CONTESTAME HOMBRE!- Fumiko estaba fuera de sí, cabe destacar que el pobre de Shikamaru tuvo que alejarse del auricular para proteger la integridad de su oído. Shiho y Karin simplemente se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Esta iba a ser una larga conversación...

Una vez que Shikamaru logró tranquilizar a Fumiko, explicándole detalladamente lo que había ocurrido con Tayuya y de que había pasado el día con su madre, éste pudo relajarse un poco.

\- Ay mi amor, si yo sabía que era un malentendido, es imposible que tú me engañes con otra si me quieres tanto ^^.- dijo entusiasmada la pelinegra.- Bien, ya que es hora de cenar ¿qué te parece si cenamos juntos? Así aprovechamos de hablar más tranquilos y en persona.

-Estoy cansado Fumiko, dejémoslo para mañana, me pasas a buscar al instituto, ok?- dijo el joven Nara, en realidad estaba exhausto, el haber tenido que explicarle palabra por palabra lo ocurrido el día de ayer y de hoy a Fumiko lo había cansado en exceso.

\- No, no no no mi amor, tiene que ser ahora. Mira, yo no me demoro más que quince minutos en llegar a tu departamento y vamos a comer ya? Un besito grande, adiós mi amor, muac muac muac.- dicho esto colgó y se dirigió como flecha a su auto.

\- Fu-Fumiko?... Arghh... Mendokusei...- dijo molesto Shikamaru mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Uy! ¿qué pasó? ¿Le cortaron el teléfono joven Nara?- se burló Karin, mientras seguía comiendo junto a Shiho.

-hmm- Shikamaru no prestaba atención, estaba de verdad molesto y pensativo, además que estaba muerto de hambre, por lo que se dirigió a sentarse junto a las chicas.

-Es que ella tiene un carácter muy fuerte Karin...- le seguía el juego Shiho, mientras Shikamaru se sentaba a su lado.

-Viene para acá.- espetó el joven al momento de coger su plato de comida.

-Kyahhhh!- exclamaron ambas damas al unísono, mientras se levantaban de la mesa a toda velocidad.

-Agarren las provisiones!- dijo Karin al mismo tiempo que tomaba su plato de comida y su refresco. Shiho hizo lo mismo.

Shikamaru no sabía si reír por lo ridículo de la situación o llorar porque sus compañeras lo abandonaban a su suerte.- oi!

-Viene el diablo! corran a las colinas!- Karin huía hacia su habitación.

\- Permiso Shikamaru! Al bunker anti-Fumiko!- decía lo más cortés que podía Shiho sin aguantar la risa siguiendo a Karin.

-Oigan, espe- Shikamaru no pudo seguir ya que las chicas se habían esfumado.

 _"Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres son traicioneras, mendokusei..."_

 ** _Pobre Shikamaru, cero apoyo por sus compañeras. El diablo se acerca al depa que irá a pasar? muahahaha._**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sueños

**Capi 10 por fin! Aviso altiro! escenitas subidas de tono! Bueno con el título ya se imaginarán, pero por si se quieren saltar esas escenitas mejor advierto de antes. Enjoy the chap!**

 **Capítulo 10: Sueños**

Una vez que Temari había convencido a Gaara de abrirle y dejarla entrar a su habitación, lograron conversar sobre lo ocurrido con Kushina.

-Tú sabes que ella se preocupa mucho por nosotros, discúlpala Gaara.- le pedía gentilmente Temari a su hermano.

-Hm, igual no debería exagerar tanto, ni siquiera somos sus hijos.- Gaara estaba sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados, en verdad su día había sido una verdadera mierda.

-Aunque no lo seamos, ella nos quiere como si lo fuéramos, no te olvides de eso nunca Gaara.

-Hm..- fue todo lo que dijo el joven, Temari decidió cambiar el tema para no seguir incomodando a su hermano.

\- A propósito Gaara, tengo una invitación que hacerte.- dijo divertida la rubia.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó curioso el joven.

-Que te parece si vamos juntos a una nueva discoteque que se va a inaugurar, que se llama "Will of Fire".

-¿Qué? ¿"Will of Fire"? ¿hablas en serio?

-Sip. ¿Has oído de ella?

-Pues... hace días que la están anunciando en la tele, dicen que va a ser genial...- decía el chico no muy entusiasmado, pero sí algo curioso.

-Exactamente...- decía la rubia, intentando causar algo de intriga en su hermano, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

\- y... ¿de dónde sacaste invitaciones? Tengo entendido que ya están agotadas.- preguntó curioso Gaara.

-Pues... me las regaló un... tipo que conocí, y que curiosamente... tú también conoces.

-¿En serio?¿Quién?- definitivamente esto último había captado la atención de Gaara.

\- Te lo contaré mañana, cuando vayamos a tomar té después del colegio.- dijo Temari astutamente, luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio.- Ahora, quiero que tú también me hagas un favor Gaara.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre esa tal Sakura Haruno.- dijo Temari totalmente seria y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ah... se ve que ya la conociste...

-Ajá, y ella también me va a tener que conocer a MÍ.- Temari estaba decidida, no iba a permitir que esa chica se burlara de ella, por lo que tomaría toda la información que Gaara le proporcionara para hacerse una idea de su perfil e idear una estrategia para enfrentarla, si Sakura Haruno creía que Temari se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de su bromita, se equivocaba.

000

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Fumiko había llegado al departamento de Shikamaru, éste tuvo que "nuevamente" relatarle lo ocurrido por petición de su novia. Ahora por fin estaba un poco más tranquila, o eso parecía...

-Shikamaru...- decía Fumiko mientras lo miraba fijamente, estaban sentados en el sofá frente a frente. Éste la miraba atento.- Ay es que... no sé...

Fumiko se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar en círculos, Shikamaru simplemente observaba sus movimientos, intentaba dilucidar qué rayos le pasaba.

-¿qué pasa Fumiko?- dijo entre preocupado y fastidiado, ya que estaba muerto de cansancio.

-Es que no sé cómo decírtelo...

\- Fumiko, dímelo como me has dicho siempre las cosas.- decía el joven mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo.

Fumiko se sentó junto a él y dijo:- Shikamaru... ¿ Tú te casarías conmigo?

PFFFFF! El jugó salió literalmente volando de la boca de Shikamaru, luego comenzó a toser.

-Cof cof coff- el pobrecito no podía respirar.

-¿Mi amor estás bien?- preguntó Fumiko preocupada, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Una vez que Shikamaru recuperó el aire dijo:- ¿Qué dijiste?- quería creer que estaba tan cansado que estaba escuchando estupideces, pero al parecer no era así.

-Eso, que si te casarías conmigo amor- dijo Fumiko entre nerviosa y emocionada.

Shikamaru la miraba totalmente desconcertado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Ha-hablas en serio?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? ya llevamos harto tiempo juntos, no le veo el problema.- Fumiko empezó a ponerse seria, no comprendía la actitud de su novio.

-Fumiko... ni siquiera soy mayor de edad.

-Ay! Shikamaru! no te estoy diciendo que nos casemos mañana, sino que comprometámonos!, y podríamos casarnos perfectamente en dos meses más, total tú cumples los 18 el próximo miércoles.

\- Pero Fumiko...- empezó a decir Shikamaru.

-A ver ¿qué pasa Shikamaru? ¿no quieres? ¿es eso? porque si es así simplemente dímelo.- dijo la pelinegra ya molesta.

-*sigh* no es eso Fumiko...

-¿Entonces qué?!

-¿No crees que te estás apresurando? Sí, es verdad que cumplo los 18 la próxima semana, pero ni siquiera he terminado el instituto Fumiko, osea, ¿cómo quieres que te mantenga?- Shikamaru intentaba pensar en las maneras más lógicas de zafarse de esto.- Por qué no esperas a que salga del instituto primero y ahí podríamos... conversarlo más detenidamente.

Fumiko se quedó pensativa por un momento, por lo que finalmente dijo.- Sí, creo que tienes un buen punto, de todas formas yo aún no termino mi carrera, por lo que no tendríamos como mantenernos... hmm, creo que tienes razón, podríamos hablarlo una vez que salgas del instituto y yo termine mi carrera de modelaje.

\- Ajá.- Shikamaru dio gracias al cielo por dotarlo de su inteligencia para poder darle razones lógicas a Fumiko sobre las desventajas de su proposición, aunque aún no se le pasaba el susto. ¿Casarse? Bueno, no es que nunca se lo hubiese planteado, de hecho cuando pequeño él siempre decía que quería casarse y formar una familia cuando grande, quería casarse con una mujer ni muy bonita ni muy fea, tener dos hijos, una niña primero y luego un niño, luego jubilarse cuando su hija estuviera casada y su hijo fuese un hombre exitoso, para pasar un retiro jugando Shogi, y finalmente morir de viejo antes que su esposa. Pero, si era sincero, desde que estaba con Fumiko jamás se le pasó por la cabeza casarse con ella, y no entendía el por qué, si él no era como el idiota de Sasuke que le gustaba "probar", al contrario, él siempre quiso conseguir una chica para pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón en estos minutos no le apetecía para nada casarse con Fumiko.

 _"*sigh* hay veces en que de verdad ni yo me entiendo..."_.

000

Estaban en el País del Mar, paseando por la bella costa como cualquier pareja feliz, iban abrazados, ella rodeando su cintura y él apretándola por los hombros contra su pecho. Ella iba con un bello vestido corto y amarillo con detalles de flores, lo cual hacía resaltar sus bellas piernas y unos lentes de sol, él por su parte iba con un traje de baño de color azul y su torso estaba completamente desnudo resaltando su delgado, pero buen físico. Ambos iban completamente descalzos caminando a la orilla de la playa, mientras el mar mojaba sus pies.

Se detuvieron a mitad de camino y comenzaron a mirarse, esas típicas miradas hipnotizantes que a ambos los hacían perderse en la mirada del otro y hacía ver como que en el mundo sólo existían ellos y nadie más. Ella se perdía en sus ojos marrones y él, a pesar de que ella tenía lentes de sol, podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes a través de sus gafas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a besarse. Fue un beso dulce al principio, pero la ansiedad de ambos empezó a hacer que el beso se profundizara, saboreando la boca del otro. En ese instante una bella chica de pelo color negro y tez blanca se acercaba hacia ellos, iba vestida también con un vestido, pero de color celeste cielo y también con detalles, pero éstos eran de peces. Los miró de forma burlesca y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

Mientras los jóvenes enamorados se besaban, él se fijó en la presencia de la otra chica y cortó el beso. Ella desconcertada por lo ocurrido lo miró a él de primera instancia y luego miró hacia donde estaba la chica también. La pelinegra simplemente llamó a "su hombre" haciéndole señas con el dedo índice de que se acercara a ella.

El joven simplemente miró a su acompañante y acarició su mejilla como en señal de disculpa, luego se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia la otra chica. Una vez que llegó con su novia, éste se acercó a ella para besarla y ella lo correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. La chica del vestido amarillo miró la escena totalmente desconcertada y enfadada. Una vez que terminaron de besarse el chico y la pelinegra, ésta última lo abrazó y se lo llevó hacia el otro lado de la playa junto a ella. Mientras se alejaban miró por sobre el hombro a la chica del vestido amarillo y se burló de ella, riéndose y haciéndole un gesto de desprecio con la mano. La chica simplemente dio media vuelta y procedió a correr por la playa alejándose de la situación, completamente enfadada y frustrada porque mientras ELLA estuviera en el camino, no podría ser feliz con el hombre del cual se estaba enamorando...

Temari despertó sobresaltada, su habitación estaba totalmente oscura, no veía absolutamente nada por lo que encendió la luz. Estaba totalmente confundida, el sueño había parecido tan real, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

 _"Temari... ¿qué te está pasando? ¿por qué estás soñando estupideces?... y lo peor de todo... por qué me siento... triste._ " Temari no comprendía que le estaba pasando, pero decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, era tarde y necesitaba descansar, ya que tenía colegio al otro día, por lo que decidió apagar la luz y volver a dormirse, o al menos intentarlo.

000

Si Temari había tenido problemas para "dormir", con Shikamaru la historia no era muy distinta. Aparte que se había acostado tardísimo gracias a Fumiko, le estaba costando dormir, pero cuando finalmente logró conciliar el sueño su subconsciente no quería dejarlo tranquilo.

En su sueño empezó a recrear la aventura en su auto con Temari, específicamente el instante en que se tuvieron frente a frente, separados por apenas unos milímetros. Shikamaru empezó a mirar cada detalle del rostro de la rubia y finalmente posó su vista en sus labios, empezó a desearlos, pero se contenía, él era ante todo un caballero y jamás se aprovecharía de una dama y menos de Temari. Seguían mirándose fijamente, sus respiraciones ya estaban entremezcladas y Shikamaru ya tenía impregnado en su nariz el olor de Temari, el cual como si fuese una exquisita droga, lo estaba volviendo loco. Ya no aguantaría mucho, si no se separaba de ella rápido haría una locura. Intentó separarse de ella, pero la chica lo agarró de su corbata del colegio y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, atrapándolo en un apasionado beso. El chico gustosamente le correspondió, empezó a saborear cada rincón de la boca de la rubia. Cuando iba a empezar a recorrer con sus manos el delicado cuerpo de la dama, Temari cortó el beso y sensualmente se deslizó hacia la parte de atrás del auto, Shikamaru simplemente la contemplaba, ahí sentada, tan sensual, tan perfecta, mirándolo con esos hermosos ojos que le gritaban a que fuera a por ella. No fue en el instante en que ella con su dedo índice comenzó a hacerle señas de que se acercara, que Shikamaru prácticamente saltó sobre la rubia, dejándola por debajo de él. El joven comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente, la deseaba, demasiado, y sentía sus delicadas y femeninas manos recorrer el cuerpo de él, lo cual lo excitaba aún más. Él, sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a acariciar esas bellas y sensuales piernas, desde las rodillas hacia sus muslos, cuando iba a pasar por debajo de su falda, Temari lo apartó bruscamente, y en un rápido movimiento que ni él alcanzó a codificar, se colocó encima de él. Sus intimidades se rozaban, Shikamaru sentía que moría de excitación, más cuando comenzó a acariciar las bellas caderas de la rubia.

-Te-Temari- intentó hablar el joven, pero la rubia lo acalló colocando su dedo índice, sobre sus labios, luego comenzó a desabotonarse sensualmente la camisa, Shikamaru simplemente miraba expectante, luego comenzó a desabrocharse el brasier, cuando estaba a punto de sacárselo y revelar lo que Shikamaru estaba esperando ansioso por ver, todo se tornó obscuro.

Shikamaru despertó sorprendido. Jamás en su vida había soñado algo tan real, casi que pensaba que se había desmayado de tanta emoción y ahora estaba soñando que estaba en su pieza a oscuras.

 _"Por Kami-sama hombre, ¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza? pareces un asqueroso pervertido"_ se regañaba mentalmente el pelinegro. Tenía pensado volver a dormirse, por lo que decidió adoptar una posición fetal, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al doblarse, sintió una punzada en cierta zona.

 _"Pero qué demonios!"_ su miembro estaba literalmente a punto de explotar. _"Mendokusei, esto no me puede estar pasando"_.

El joven se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió al baño para "descargarse", obviamente fue sigilosamente, casi como un ninja, no podía permitir que alguien lo pillara "así", y menos las chicas. Una vez que entró al baño, puso pestillo y encendió la luz. Empezó a sobar su miembro para ver si salía, pero se había puesto tan nervioso por la situación que simplemente no podía eyacular.

 _"Maldita sea, ¿ahora que hago? Espera... ya sé!"_. Shikamaru recordó que detrás del inodoro estaban escondidas las revistas playboy de Naruto. _"Al menos tus perversiones me salvarán la vida hoy Naruto"._ Empezó a mirar una de las revistas para ver si le ayudaba con su problema de descarga, pero lamentablemente ninguna de las chicas que aparecían en la revista le producía algo. _"No puede ser, no necesito que seas quisquilloso Shikamaru, necesito que te descargues y ya!"._ No había caso, simplemente ninguna de esas chicas era lo suficientemente excitante para él, ninguna estaba a la altura de... ella...

 _"No olvídalo, no pensaré en ella de esa forma, al menos no consciente, no le faltaré el respeto mentalmente"_. Al parecer lo único que hacía reaccionar a su miembro era el pensar en Temari, pero él no quería utilizar a la bella chica para algo como eso. Ella no era un objeto sexual para él, ella era simplemente alguien especial, el sólo pensar en ella lo ponía de buen genio, lo hacía reír, y sentía que sólo a él le dedicaba esa hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura. No pudo evitar contemplar a Temari mentalmente, su hermoso cabello rubio, sus bellos ojos verdes, sus labios, sus piernas, su cuerpo, su olor a camelias y vainilla, y lo mejor de todo cuando pronunciaba su nombre... " _Shikamaru"._

Finalmente pudo descargarse, por lo que rápidamente comenzó a limpiarse. Una vez que se deshizo de la evidencia por el inodoro, se sintió un poco mal por pensar en Temari de una forma tan pervertida.

-*Sigh* eres patético Shikamaru.- se decía frente al espejo.

-Sí, ya sabemos qué eres patético, pero por favor desocupa el baño Shikamaru!- Le gritó Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta. Shikamaru se llevó un susto de muerte y al girarse bruscamente pasó a llevar el Shampoo de Karin, el cual cayó al suelo y se desparramó su contenido. " _Mierda"._ Desesperadamente comenzó a limpiar el piso.

-Karin, de seguro está ocupado, no lo molestes.- esta vez era Shiho.

-Oigan ¿qué fue ese ruido?- Lee se les unió a la conversación.- Me dieron ganas de ir al baño y escuché algo.

 _"Esto tiene que ser una broma... justo ahora a todos se les ocurre orinar?!"_ Shikamaru no podía creer su mala suerte, definitivamente esto era karma.

\- Estoy ocupado!- dijo como pudo, mientras terminaba de limpiar el piso y ahora procedía a esconder la segunda evidencia, las malditas revistas, si las chicas llegaban a pillarlas no solo se metería él en problemas sino que también Naruto.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto?! llevo como 10 minutos! ando con la regla sabes?!- Karin ya se estaba enojando de tanto esperar.

 _"Eso explica todo..."_ pensó el pelinegro.

-Karin! Déjalo tranquilo, de seguro está haciendo sus necesidades.- dijo Shiho amablemente.

-Me importa un rábano si te estás masturbando Nara! Pero más te vale que dejes todo impecable!- Esta vez Karin empezó a golpear la puerta con fuerza. Shikamaru se puso rojo como un tomate.

Shiho al imaginarse algo así, también se sonrojó, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la noche ninguno de sus compañeros lo notó.

-Me-me refería a otras necesidades.- dijo nerviosa la rubia.

-Karin! Shikamaru no hace ese tipo de cosas, de seguro está haciendo popo.- dijo Lee.

 _" Lee eres un genio!"_ lo alababa Shikamaru mentalmente.

\- Sí, eso estoy haciendo! Así que déjenme tranquilo, que si no no me concentro, aparte ando algo estítico.- dijo con voz de sufrimiento. _"Por favor, sólo necesito 5 minutos para relajarme!"_.

\- Argh, 5 minutos Nara! no más! iré a tomar agua.- dijo detrás de la puerta Karin y comenzó a alejarse.

-Te acompaño Karin.- dijo la rubia siguiéndola.

\- Creo que iré por un refrigerio también, tómate tu tiempo Shikamaru, sé lo que se siente!- dijo Lee mientras se alejaba del baño junto a las chicas.

" _No Lee, no creo que comprendas el martirio por el que estoy pasando ahora..."_ pensaba el joven mientras intentaba calmarse, ya que su miembro aún no recuperaba su tamaño normal.

 _"Vamos relájate, piensa en algo"_ cerró los ojos y empezó a visualizar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, para su desgracia fue... Temari...

 _"No, no no! otra cosa"_ visualizó de nuevo... Temari... No podía pensar en otra cosa, tenía a la rubia literalmente incrustada en sus pensamientos y lamentablemente eso no le ayudaba para nada a "relajarse".

 _"Maldita sea! bien no tengo otra opción, perdóname Temari"_ , ya que su cabeza no quería abandonar a la rubia, tuvo que modificarla un poco. _"Imagínatela con barba y bigote, sí, barba y bigote"_ , que bueno que la rubia no leía la mente porque de seguro la próxima vez que la viera pensaría en eso y ella de seguro lo mandaría a volar. Mientras la visualizaba de esa manera tan jocosa no pudo evitar enfocarse en sus bellos ojos, esos ojos que no miraban a nadie más que a él, esos hipnotizantes y bellos ojos verdes...

 _"Mendokusei..."_ de vuelta al principio, esto no estaba funcionando y el tiempo corría, en cualquier minuto volverían Lee y las chicas y él estaba igual o peor.

 _"Choji en bikini, Choji en bikini, perdóname viejo"_ ya estaba desesperado... Afortunadamente se estaba relajando, pero muy lento, necesitaba algo mejor que su mejor amigo en bikini.

 _"*sigh* Bien... ahí vamos... Naruto en bikini"_ se imaginó a un Naruto versión femenina con su misma cara pero con su cabello rubio más largo recogido en dos coletas y en bikini...

Bien... con esto Shikamaru había logrado su objetivo, pero ahora sentía ganas de vomitar...

 _"Estoy empezando a creer que de verdad necesito que me revisen la cabeza..."_

000

Al día siguiente en el canal de noticias, específicamente en su oficina Hiashi había llamado a su secretaria para pedirle un favor, había quedado tan impactado por la noticia de la muerte de Rasa, que una vez que se había desocupado de sus obligaciones se puso a investigar en los archivos del canal para buscar información sobre "esas personas". Una vez que su secretaria llegó Hiashi le pidió el favor.

\- Mitsuki, quiero que reúnas información sobre esta nueva discoteque que se va a inaugurar y a la vez necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Minato Uzumaki, ok?- dijo el hombre mientras miraba unos papeles.

\- Pero por qué Hiashi-san? Si ud mismo se opuso en la reunión de pautas a que gastáramos tiempo en este tipo de noticias.- se quejaba la mujer mientras tomaba nota.

-Da igual Mitsuki, la información tiene que estar ok?.

-Ok, ok. Minato... Uzumaki...- decía mientras anotaba el nombre del sujeto.- Hmm... dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? Minato Uzumaki...

Hiashi miró a su secretaria, pero rápidamente volteó la vista hacia otro lado, solamente le interesaba la información. Por ahora sabía el paradero de uno de esos hombres, pero de Minato había perdido totalmente la pista, hasta que en su búsqueda del día anterior se enteró que Minato había vuelto a Konoha y estaba en boca de todos por la inauguración de su discoteque.

 _"Primero muere Rasa y luego tú apareces Minato... ¿Por qué rayos volviste? Sólo espero que tu presencia aquí no traiga alguna desgracia"_ pensaba el hombre mientras revolvía un buen montón de papeles, rezaba porque su vida tranquila, que tanto se había esforzado por mantener estos años, no se viera afligida por la presencia de este hombre, lo menos que quería era volver a involucrarse con él.

000

Un hombre de rostro flojo y apariencia medio dormida, se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe, poseía una cicatriz delgada que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo hasta la mejilla, era alto, de cabello plateado y en punta. No llevaba muy buenas noticias, por lo que simplemente se limitó a saludar a su jefe y se dispuso a decirle lo ocurrido.

-El permiso municipal fue rechazado, si quieres inaugurar tu discoteque tienes que esperar por lo menos 4 meses más.- decía apáticamente el hombre de cabello plateado.

Minato no podía creer lo que escuchaba:- ¿Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venirme con esa noticia a estas alturas Kakashi?

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? Si no es culpa mía, yo te lo advertí. Te dije que teníamos que esperar las resoluciones judiciales.

Minato en un ataque de furia y frustración lanzó todos sus papeles al suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Minato... a una persona con tu pasado, amigo mío, no le van a dar el permiso así como así, no crees?- Intentaba tranquilizarlo Kakashi, pero eso no hizo nada más que aumentar la furia del rubio. Al igual que Hiashi en su momento, fantasmas del pasado comenzaron a torturarlo, no podía entender por qué, si ya había pasado tanto tiempo, era como si el pasado lo persiguiera y no lo dejara en paz, como si quisiera echarle en cara cada uno de sus errores y no dejarlo avanzar, cumplir sus sueños. No, Minato no lo permitiría, conseguiría ese permiso a como dé lugar y no permitiría que su pasado siguiera interponiéndose en su futuro.

000

Mientras tanto en el Instituto Senju, nuevamente Lee corría a firmar el libro de asistencia, otra vez se había retrasado. Los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus salones de clases, por lo que Lee tuvo que hacer malabares para esquivarlos.

Kiba mientras tanto iba haciendo de las suyas junto a Yakumo, Matsuri y Yukata molestando a los alumnos más jóvenes, Kyo y Shino los seguían por detrás. Kiba andaba de mal genio por lo ocurrido el día anterior con Gaara y Tamaki, por lo que quería desquitarse con lo que fuera.

-Oye niño! piensa rápido!- dijo Kiba mientras le arrojaba un avión de papel a un chico de primero, el cual chocó en su frente, afortunadamente no le dio en el ojo. Las chicas simplemente reían, mientras que Kyo y Shino negaban con la cabeza por este comportamiento tan infantil...

Al otro lado del patio, Jiraiya le llamaba la atención a Lee.

\- Ling-sensei! Lin- pero fue interrumpido por Kiba quién sin querer chocó con él- Inuzuka!

-Disculpe Jiraiya-san!- dijo Kiba mientras se alejaba rápidamente junto a sus compañeros.

Lee ya estaba harto, le había dicho su nombre como unas 20 veces el día de ayer a Jiraiya y aún así no se lo aprendía...

-Jiraiya-san, mi nombre es Lee, Rock Lee, no Ling, señor.- dijo un poco fastidiado el muchacho.

-Está bien, LEE-Sensei.- se corrigió el peliblanco

-Bien, yo debo ir a-

-Momentito!- Interrumpió Jiraiya.- Necesito hablar con usted inmediatamente.

-Sí, pero...

-Por favor, acompáñeme a la oficina.

-Sí, pero déjeme firmar el libro, por favor.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía al edificio de la dirección.

\- De acuerdo, pero luego me acompaña a la oficina, recuerde que Usted es interno y tiene que acotarse a las reglas de este colegio y a lo que dice la autoridad de acuerdo?- Jiraiya se había distraído mirando a las bellas alumnas mientras decía su discurso y no se dio cuenta que Lee ya se había ido. " _... bah! como voy a imponer mi autoridad si ni el alumno interno me respeta...*sigh*, bendito sea Kami-sama que Tsunade sigue en el extranjero, sino de seguro me asesina..."_ pensó el peliblanco mientras entraba a la dirección siguiéndole los pasos a Lee.

 **Pobre Lee, le quieren poner corbata hahaha. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, yo sinceramente morí de risa al escribirlo, especialmente las escenas de Shikamaru y Fumiko, y la escena del baño, ojala se hayan entretenido tanto como yo. A esperar el próximo capi, besitos.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Atrapado

**Sí sí, doble capi haha.**

 **Capi 11, capítulo más enfocado en Sasuke, más aventuras e intriga, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 11: Atrapado.**

-La discoteque se va a inaugurar este jueves! Así que tú encárgate de los permisos porque ese es tu trabajo. Este jueves y ningún día más!- exclamaba Minato totalmente enojado, no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que todo por lo que había luchado estos últimos días se viniera abajo.

-Minato, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero tú tienes que entender que esto no es un problema fácil de solucio- Kakashi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Minato se sentó en su escritorio a escribir un cheque.

\- Muy bien... ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-No es dinero Minato... lo que me estás pidiendo es extremadamente complicado, muy delicado hombre!

-Por favor Kakashi. Cierra la boca y solucióname el problema. Consíguete ese permiso! Soborna a quién sea necesario, pero por favor tráeme buenas noticias ! Las últimas veces que te he visto he tenido que partir a la farmacia a comprar antidepresivos.- decía Minato mientras le entregaba el cheque a Kakashi y procedía a sentarse, estaba sumamente fastidiado y cansado de la situación.

-Bueno eso no es culpa mía... y tú lo sabes...- Kakashi miraba acusadoramente a Minato, éste simplemente lo miró.- Sólo preocúpate de esos documentos que son públicos, y todo el mundo que quiera saber algo de ti lo puede hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kakashi?

\- Que cualquiera podría perjudicarte.- dijo el peliblanco seriamente, Minato solo se sintió más frustrado que antes, pero se preocuparía de eso después por ahora su prioridad era hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que "Will of Fire" se inaugurara el día prometido, este jueves.

000

Mientras tanto Karito y Hinata ideaban un plan para hablar con Sasuke, sin que Sakura se enterara, cosa difícil ya que a pesar que él venía prácticamente todos los días a buscarla, ésta nunca se le despegaba de encima, lo que complicaba un poco las cosas...

-Creo que lo mejor es que tú hables con él Hinata mientras yo distraigo a Sakura, por lo menos te la podría mantener ocupada unos 5 minutos una vez que salgamos de clases.- decía Karito con un hilo de voz para que nadie escuchara en la clase.

\- Bien, yo lo haré, pero mantén a Sakura lo más ocupada posible.- Dijo Hinata, pero para su desgracia Sakura, que se encontraba atrás de ellas leyendo una revista y no prestando atención en clases, como siempre, alcanzó a oír su nombre en la conversación de sus amigas.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó la pelirrosa a sus amigas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

\- Na-nada por qué?- decía nerviosa Hinata.

-No es nada Sakura- dijo Karito para tranquilizar a la pelirrosa.

\- No sean cínicas, escuché que estaban hablando de mí!- las acusaba Sakura molesta.

-Ay! no digas tonterías Sa- empezó a decir Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por Kurenai-sensei, su maestra de inglés, tenía el cabello negro y largo y unos bellos ojos rojos, vestía un hermoso vestido corto de color rojo que combinaba con sus ojos y una boina del mismo color.

-Miss Hyuga, Miss Haruno and Miss Sarutobi. Could you please explain me what I just said?

-Umm, no le entiendo nada Karito.- susurraba Hinata a su amiga, el inglés no era su fuerte.

-Quiere que le repitamos lo que dijo- le respondió Karito.

\- No Miss, sorry- respondió burlesca Sakura.

-Oh... in that case, I'm afraid you must go out.- decía Kurenai mientras cruzaba los brazos.- My duty here is to teach you english and if you don't listen to my class, then you have to go out, all... you... three. Out!

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida, tanto Temari como Tenten aprovecharon el descuido de Kurenai para comer un snack, estaban muertas de hambre.

\- Argh! no la soporto!- susurraba Sakura una vez que atravesaron el salón, Tenten aprovechó de lanzarle un pedazo de pan a Sakura, ésta se volteó e intentó darle un manotazo, pero Karito la agarró del brazo para que no se metiera en más problemas. Finalmente salieron del salón.

000

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que habían tocado la campana para entrar a clases y Jiraiya le estaba dando un buen sermón a Lee.

\- No sabía que estábamos en un funeral Lee-sensei- decía Jiraiya refiriéndose al atuendo del pelinegro.

\- Pues... es negro, algo sobrio no?- se defendía Lee, iba vestido con un beatle negro al igual que su pantalón y sus zapatos, bien sobrio y simple.

\- De acuerdo a sus connotaciones, pero... resulta que según las connotaciones del Instituto la sobriedad se liga a un elemento de uso común que se llama corbata.- dijo el peliblanco apuntando a su cortaba negra.

-¿Qué? ¿ Corbata?

-Exactamente, así que por favor, yo quiero que desde mañana usted empiece a usar corbata. Usted es una persona joven, y de pronto parece un alumno más, y eso es muy peligroso, porque puede llevar a los estudiantes a perder el respeto que es necesario entre educador y educado. No le parece?

Lee estaba totalmente mareado con tanta información inútil, odiaba las corbatas y el sólo hecho de pensar en usar una lo estremecía. Por su parte Jiraiya estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por imponer su autoridad.

 _"Muy bien... si me gano el respeto del alumno interno, tendré un aliado para cuando Tsunade regrese, hehehe"_ pensaba el hombre ignorando completamente a Lee y preocupándose de su reputación y bienestar.

000

A la hora del recreo en el Instituto de Hombres, Shikamaru había decidido ir a recostarse cerca de un árbol que estaba en uno de los jardines del colegio, las nubes flotaban libres en el cielo por lo que no se perdería tal panorama. Naruto, Choji y Sasuke estaban junto a él, Choji comía un snack, mientras que Naruto intentaba calmar a Sasuke, ya que había estado toda la clase anterior ideando algún plan para salir de su embrollo con Ino y Sakura.

-Vamos Sasuke, ya te dije ayer, elige una y punto! Deja de calentarte tanto la cabeza.- decía Naruto fastidiado.

-Cierra la boca Naruto. Tengo que hacer algo, pero no sé qué... ya sé! la llamaré, llamaré a Ino y le explicaré lo ocurrido.- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba su celular.

-Por teléfono? por qué mejor no la invitas a cenar o algo y así hablan.- dijo de repente Choji quién escuchaba atento la conversación, Shikamaru se mantenía al margen, ya que desde hace rato que miraba las nubes, aunque en realidad su mente no estaba con ellas sino con ELLA.

\- Choji, tú siempre piensas en comer.- lo regañó el rubio.

-No espera Naruto... Choji! eres un genio!- dijo Sasuke levantándose.- Claro! una cita! hace rato que no salimos con Ino. La invitaré a salir a modo de disculpa y la llevaré a comer algo. ¿Qué me recomiendas Choji?

-Pizza?- dijo el castaño tirando al azar.

-Pizza? hablas en serio?!- dijo Naruto no muy convencido.

-Claro! Comida italiana! a Ino le encanta! Bien, decidido, la llamaré- Sasuke empezó a marcar su celular.

\- No que a esta hora en el Instituto Senju están en clases? Mejor mándale un mensaje.- dijo Naruto levantándose también.- Hey chicos, me acompañan a comprar algo, me dio hambre.

-Claro vamos! a mí también me dio hambre.- dijo el castaño siguiendo los pasos de su amigo Naruto.

-Pero si acabas de comer!- dijo el rubio anonadado.

-Pero tengo espacio para un refrigerio más.- el Akimichi se sobaba el estómago como reafirmando lo dicho.- Shikamaru vienes?

El aludido no respondió, se había desconectado totalmente de la realidad al pensar en Temari, nuevamente recreó los breves momentos junto a ella en su cabeza y sonreía como un idiota al recordar todas las veces que le sonrió la rubia. Por su parte Sasuke le enviaba mensajes de texto a Ino y esperaba expectante a que la rubia le respondiera.

\- Umm Shikamaru?- volvió a insistir su mejor amigo.

Nada de nada, era como si Shikamaru no estuviera ahí.

-Oi! Shikamaru despierta! Choji te está hablando!- le gritó Naruto ya desesperado.

-¿huh? ¿decías algo Naruto?- dijo Shikamaru despistadamente.

Naruto perdió la paciencia.

-Oye que te pas- " _grrr"_ Naruto fue interrumpido por los sonidos de su estómago.- buaah muero de hambre! Sasuke tú si vienes verdad?

Sasuke no le prestaba atención, estaba metido mirando su celular. En ese instante sonó. Ino le había respondido.

-Excelente! aceptó mi invitación! me salvé!- decía victorioso el pelinegro mientras se alejaba de ellos para "mensajearse" con Ino.

\- Arghh, saben qué? váyanse al diablo los dos, Choji vamos.- dicho esto el rubio se dirigió hacia el patio del colegio a comprar algo de comer.

-¿Estás bien amigo?- le preguntó Choji a Shikamaru antes de seguir a Naruto.

-Sí, no te preocupes, ve con Naruto, ahí los alcanzo.- dijo tranquilamente el joven Nara.

-Ok.

Shikamaru simplemente volvió a enfocar su vista en las nubes ahora pensando con un poco más de lógica, no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Temari de la cabeza? ¿Por qué cada vez que pensaba en ella era como si su mundo estuviera completo? ¿Por qué el sólo hecho de imaginársela en su cabeza le producía sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, ni siquiera con Fumiko? y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la presencia de ella lo hacía tan feliz? Al punto de querer ir hasta una discoteque con ella, teniendo en cuenta que las detesta, al punto de cruzar todo Konoha sólo para llevarla a su casa sin chistar, teniendo en cuenta que él nunca manejaba distancias tan largas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sólo por ella, él era capaz de hacer cosas... que jamás hubiese pensado en su sano juicio que haría?

 _"No tengo idea que rayos me pasa, sólo sé que si me dedica una de esas sonrisas soy capaz de hacer lo que me pida..."_ Nuevamente Shikamaru sonrió como un idiota hacia las nubes y un poco sonrojado, se avergonzaba de saber que cada vez que ella le sonreía ponía esa cara de... tonto enamorado...

Sin saberlo, su cara de "tonto enamorado" fue percibida por cierto hombre que pasaba por allí y lo había divisado "nuevamente", iba a saludarlo, pero decidió desistir, nunca lo había visto así, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera, por lo que prefirió dejarlo tranquilo y siguió su camino.

000

Fumiko estaba en su recámara junto a su madre, le había contado lo ocurrido con Shikamaru y de cómo reaccionó cuando el día anterior le había propuesto que se comprometieran. A Fumiko nada le sacaba de la cabeza que algo o alguien estaba alejando a Shikamaru de ella.

-Entonces, ¿crees que está saliendo con alguien más?- le preguntó su madre a Fumiko, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

Fumiko se levantó del regazo de su madre y la miró fijamente.

-Sí, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso.

-Pero mi vida, si Shikamaru no es ese tipo de chico, de verdad me extrañaría mucho de él que te engañara. De hecho, y esto te lo digo con el dolor de mi corazón, algo así lo esperaría de Sasuke, pero no de Shikamaru.

\- Lo sé mamá, pero es que... lo conozco. Conozco a Shikamaru muy bien y está distante... no sé... siento que con cada día que pasa se aleja más y más de mí, y lo único que se me ocurre es que... debe de haber conocido a alguien... es lo único que se me ocurre.

\- ¿Pero quién hija? y dónde? en qué minuto?

\- No sé mamá, en el trabajo, una fiesta, una amiga de Naruto o de Choji, no sé... se me ocurren muchas posibilidades.- decía Fumiko mientras se levantaba de su cama y daba vueltas por su habitación. Luego cambió su semblante a uno más serio- pero te digo algo mamá. Me llego a enterar que Shikamaru está saliendo con alguna tipa a mis espaldas y te juro que lo mato! te juro que lo mato ahí mismo con la zorra esa!

-Ya mi vida! no te alteres! aún no sabes si tus especulaciones son ciertas mi amor, sólo son eso, especulaciones.- intentó tranquilizarla la matriarca.

-Argh, me costó tanto que se alejara de esa imbécil de Karito y ahora me sale con esto.

\- Fumiko, ten cuidado por favor. No te vuelvas a inmiscuir con sus amistades de nuevo, recuerda lo que pasó en el cumpleaños de Choji, él casi te termina y tuviste que hacer un esfuerzo increíble porque te perdonara.

Fumiko recordó lo ocurrido al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Choji, cuando Shikamaru había ido a su casa para terminar definitivamente con ella, ya que la noche anterior había cruzado la línea. Fumiko tuvo que rogarle casi por una semana completa que no había sido su intención, que sólo había actuado así por la influencia del alcohol hasta que finalmente logró convencerlo, pero nunca había sentido lo que sintió en esos días, estuvo a punto de perderlo y no iba a permitir que eso volviese a suceder, menos ahora.

\- Voy a averiguar que ocurre con Shikamaru mamá, y si llega a ser por culpa de una tipa, le haré la vida imposible y tanto él como la maldita zorra sabrán que con Fumiko Uchiha no se juega.

000

Ya era la hora del segundo recreo en el Instituto Senju y Tamaki buscaba con insistencia a Gaara, éste no le había dirigido la palabra en clases y durante el primer recreo salió pitando del salón, ella intentó seguirlo, pero fue interceptada por sus amigas Yukata y Matsuri, quienes, obviamente enviadas por Kiba, intentaron apaciguarla en lo que respectaba al castaño, pero Tamaki les dijo que no se metieran en lo que les concernía a ella y a Kiba.

Mientras buscaba pudo distinguir una cabellera roja, por lo que sigilosamente se acercó a él para que no huyera.

-Gaara-kun!- lo llamó Tamaki. Éste se giró y al verla siguió su camino, pero Tamaki lo interceptó.- ¿se puede saber qué rayos te pasa Gaara-kun?

-Discúlpame Tamaki-chan, pero estoy ocupado.- dijo el pelirrojo intentando pasar.

-Eso no es cierto, andas evitándome y quiero saber por qué, ¿es por Kiba verdad?

-No quiero tener problemas con él Tamaki-chan, de hecho deberías ir con él, es tu novio.

-Estoy enfadada con él, así que no tengo por qué hacerlo.- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos. Gaara simplemente suspiró.

-Es igual, él no quiere que te me acerques.

-Y qué? él no es mi dueño. Gaara-kun por favor, no quiero que me evites, quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Acaso no te agrado?- preguntó Tamaki directamente. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Gaara, y nuevamente, un suave rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-No es eso, si me agradas es sólo que...- comenzó a decir el chico.

-¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente.

-¿El qué?- Tamaki no comprendió la pregunta.

-Eso... ¿Por qué? ¿ Por qué te interesa ser mi amiga?

Tamaki simplemente sonrió.- Porque me recuerdas a mí Gaara-kun

El pelirrojo simplemente la miró impactado, ¿que podrían tener en común él y Tamaki?

-Cuando iba en la secundaria la gente me molestaba mucho porque... bueno... digamos que tengo una pequeña afición por los gatos. - Comenzó a relatar Tamaki.- De hecho llegué a tener 30 gatos en mi casa, el punto es que, mis compañeros solían molestarme por eso, me decían que era rara, me llamaban "la loca de los gatos", que tenía pulgas, en fin... me juzgaban sin conocerme. Es por eso que nunca tuve muchos amigos, sólo a Matsuri y Yukata, luego conocí a Kiba que... bueno, pudo entenderme ya que él también tiene una afición parecida a la mía, pero con los perros. Es por eso que... no me gusta que te juzguen sin conocerte Gaara-kun.

Tamaki lo miró fijamente y Gaara se puso aún más nervioso.

\- Es verdad que aún no te conozco lo suficiente para opinar de ti, pero... de lo poco que he compartido contigo... creo que eres una persona interesante, y de verdad... me gustaría conocerte más.- un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Tamaki por lo que apartó la mirada un poco nerviosa.- hehe disculpa, no quise incomodarte.

-No, está bien.- dijo Gaara, en el fondo estaba contento por las palabras de Tamaki, de verdad nunca nadie aparte de Naruto lo había hecho sentir como una persona que valía mucho.- Arigato.

-¿Huh?¿Por qué?- dijo la castaña confundida.

-Por contarme algo tan importante para ti.- le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Tamaki se sonrojó notoriamente.- d-de nada, Ga-Gaara-kun.

Finalmente el timbre para entrar a clases sonó por lo que ambos chicos se dirigieron a su salón de clases. Ambos iban contentos debido a que sin quererlo se estaba formando un vínculo entre ellos muy especial y del cual Gaara no se estaba arrepintiendo de formar a pesar de que sabía que uno que otro problema le acarrearía, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo.

000

Cuando llegó la tarde, los alumnos del Instituto Senju se preparaban para regresar a sus casas. Karito y Hinata pusieron en marcha su plan, Karito distraería a Sakura mientras Hinata se iría a encontrar con Sasuke. Una vez que Hinata llegó al lugar divisó al chico, por lo que se armó de valor y fue a enfrentarlo.

-Sasuke-kun.- dijo seria la peliazul. El pelinegro la miró extrañado, pero la saludó por mera cortesía.

-Qué hay Hinata.- dijo simplemente.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre algo.

Bien... ahora sí Sasuke debía admitir que había captado algo su atención.

-¿Sobre qué?

\- Karito y yo queremos pedirte un favor, no, en realidad queremos exigirte que hagas algo.- le dijo la peliazul con extrema seriedad.

\- y eso que sería?- Sasuke la miró suspicaz.

Hinata suspiró, luego miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-Sabemos que sales con Ino Yamanaka. Tienes dos días para decidirte, o le dices tú a Sakura o se lo decimos nosotras, ¿entendiste?

A Sasuke casi que se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas, ¿cómo rayos Hinata y Karito se habían enterado? Después de todo el martirio que tuvo que sufrir el día anterior ideando un plan para convencer a Ino, Hinata viene y tecnicamente lo "amenaza".

-¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez Hinata?- no tenía de otra que hacerse el tonto.

\- Ay! No seas mentiroso! Todo el mundo sabe quién eres Sasuke-kun, especialmente algunas que tuvimos la suerte de decirte que NO.- Hinata recordó como Sasuke intentó conquistarla cuando entró al Instituto Senju, en primer año.- ¿O no te acuerdas?

Hinata lo miró severamente, Sasuke recordó cuando entró al Instituto Senju hacía dos años, fue compañero de Hinata, Sakura, Karito, Ino, y la mayoría de los chicos que hoy cursaban su último año. Sakura e Ino quedaron flechadas al instante por el pelinegro, pero a él ninguna de las dos le llamó la atención, sin embargo, la peliazul sí que le llamó la atención, casi al instante de conocerla, por lo que intentó varias veces acercarse a ella y conquistarla, pero Hinata siempre lo rechazó, ya al décimo intento Sasuke decidió desistir y buscar otras "opciones". Ahora estaba en una encrucijada "nuevamente" gracias a Hinata y Karito, si no hacía lo que le pedía Hinata, ellas mismas le dirían a Sakura y ninguna cena italiana podría comprar el silencio de esas dos, estaba literalmente atrapado...

000

Unas horas antes, Fumiko se alistaba para ir a buscar a Shikamaru al instituto e ir a tomar un helado juntos para conversar, quería hablar con él algo importante, algo que había pensado la noche anterior, ya que estuvo toda la noche desvelada pensando en la proyección de su relación con Shikamaru y había tomado una decisión. En ese instante su madre entró a su habitación.

-Sabes mi amor, estuve pensando en lo que hablamos en la mañana y se me ocurrió una idea.- dijo su madre mientras se sentaba en la cama provocándo que Fumiko se girara para verla con curiosidad.

-¿Qué idea?- dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba junto a su madre.

-Ya que tienes sospechas de que Shikamaru te engaña, ¿por qué no le haces lo mismo?- dijo divertidamente la Sra Uchiha. A Fumiko prácticamente se le desfiguró la cara con ese comentario.

\- Mamita, pero usted se volvió loca, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? yo no he engañado nunca a Shikamaru, no lo voy a hacer ahora, usted está loca!- Fumiko no podía creer la loca idea de su madre, no, nunca, definitivamente no! jamás engañaría a Shikamaru, nunca! él lo era todo para ella, para ella no existía otro hombre en el mundo que no fuese él. Nop, definitivamente su madre estaba hablando incoherencias de tamaños colosales.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo de lo hagas, pero... un par de mentiritas piadosas no le hacen daño a nadie Fumi.

-Oh! Usted dice algo así como... como que le mienta un poquito?- dijo Fumiko, analizando la situación, no era mala idea, pero tenía sus dudas.

\- Exacto! Invéntese un romance.- le dijo su madre guiñandole un ojo.

-Hmm, puede ser...- Fumiko lo pensó detenidamente, nunca jamás en la vida había visto a Shikamaru celoso, jamás. De hecho si ella encontraba a alguien guapo a él le daba igual o si gritaba por algún actor de cine también le daba igual y Fumiko no era ninguna idiota, era obvio que Shikamaru tenía más que claro que la tenía totalmente loca por él. Igual pensó que talvez le había puesto las cosas demasiado fáciles a Shikamaru y por un lado sería bueno que le saliera "competencia" en el camino, eso haría las cosas más difíciles para él lo que por fin lo conllevaría a esforzarse por ella, por otro lado le podría salir el tiro por la culata y Shikamaru podría aprovechar este "engaño" para deshacerse de ella e irse con su zorra. Fumiko debía jugar muy bien sus cartas, su relación con Shikamaru estaba pendiendo de un hilo y ella no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la separara de él, por lo que analizaría el actuar de su novio el día de hoy y consideraría si usar o no la opción de su madre.

 **Fumiko haciendo hasta lo imposible por retener al pobrecito de Shikamaru, el pobre de Sasuke en una encrucijada entre dos chicas, Gaara empezando a sentir algo fuerte por Tamaki y nuestro Shikamaru totalmente enamorado de nuestra Temari, ay tantas cosas por Kami! espero que les gustase el capi, hasta el próximo!**


	12. Capítulo 12: Alianza de hermanos

**Capi nuevo, tal como el título dice, ahora veremos a los hermanitos de la arena en acción ;). Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 12: Alianza de hermanos**

Al salir de clases Gaara tenía pensado juntarse con Temari a la entrada del instituto para irse juntos a tomar té como habían quedado el día anterior, estaba curiosamente de buen humor, la charla con Tamaki había sido muy fructífera y había conocido un lado de ella que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Habían aprovechado de hablar y conocerse más durante la hora del almuerzo y Gaara le había comentado que iría con su hermana Temari a la inauguración de "Will of Fire", Tamaki se sorprendió y le preguntó cómo había conseguido entradas ya que ella había estado hacía días intentando conseguirse algunas, pero no había tenido suerte. Gaara le contó que su hermana se había conseguido un par, por lo que Tamaki se alegró por él y le dijo que a ella le hubiese encantado ir. Esto tuvo a Gaara pensando durante toda la tarde, por lo que aprovechando que Temari aún no llegaba decidió llamar a Naruto.

-Diga?- oyó a su amigo por el celular.

-Hey Naruto, que tal? soy yo, Gaara- dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso.

-Gaara! hasta que me llamas hombre! ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos viejo?!- practicamente gritó eufórico por el celular, por lo que Gaara tuvo que alejarse un poco de éste.

-Pues...- intentó hablar, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Pues nada! Nos juntamos hoy en la noche! ¿qué te parece si vamos a Ichiraku? después de todo está cerca de tu depa no? Así no ponemos nerviosa a mi madre ahaha. A propósito ¿Cómo está ella? Hace 2 semanas que no la veo, de seguro ya me quiere estrangular hehe.

\- Umm, pues Kushina está bien, exagerada como siempre, pero bien.

-Hehe, ya veo. ¿alguna novedad? o todo igual?

-Pues, anteayer llegó Temari, se va a quedar una temporada con nosotros.

-¿En serio? ¿Temari-chan? genial! entonces me pasaré un rato al depa antes de que salgamos, así la saludo, hehe. ¿Y por qué se va a quedar?

-Hmm, no creo que sea prudente hablar esto por teléfono, te cuento cuando nos juntemos, y no le menciones nada a Temari, es un tema un poco delicado.- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Oh... claro, no hay problema.- dijo el rubio sin indagar más en el tema, aunque lo había dejado curioso.

-Umm Naruto...- dijo Gaara nervioso nuevamente.

-Dime.

-Tienes... bueno quería preguntarte si... por casualidad, tienes entradas para "Will of Fire"?

-NA-NA-NANI?!- A Naruto casi se le cae el celular de la impresión.

-Um... es que bueno... yo...- Gaara se puso colorado, agradecía que Naruto no lo pudiese ver, pero al parecer Naruto tenía poderes sobrenaturales.

-AHHH! ya veo! quieres llevar a una chica eh?! Gaara?!- dijo el rubio burlesco.

-¿Q-qué? n-no, yo solo...

-Por supuesto! me sobran muchas! ahí a la noche te llevo un par. Bien amigo tengo que colgar que viene mi viejo y quiere que le siga ayudando con los preparativos para este jueves. Saludos a Temari, y a tu chica! ahaha cuidate Gaara nos vemos ;)- Naruto simplememete cortó la comunicación.

Gaara se quedó unos segundos con el celular en la mano. _"*sigh* Naruto... nunca cambiarás, siempre asumiendo cosas que no son"_ pensó el pelirrojo, pero sin quererlo no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa al pensar en Tamaki como "su chica", aunque esto se esfumó rápidamente al imaginar a Kiba como un novio encolerizado y a punto de matarlo...

 _"Mejor date prisa Temari, que me aburro y mi imaginación no me deja en paz..."_

000

Cerca de la salida del Instituto Senju, Sakura por fin se había reunido con su amado, éste tuvo que disimular su mala cara, después de lo hablado con Hinata estaba de mal genio, pero si Sakura se daba cuenta le empezaría a hacer preguntas y sinceramente no estaba de humor para idear ninguna cosa a estas alturas. Por otra parte Karito, aprovechando que Sakura estaba distraída con Sasuke, le preguntó a Hinata como le había ido y ésta le relató lo ocurrido.

Mientras Sakura seguía demostrándole su cariño a Sasuke, divisó a Temari, quién se dirigía hacia la salida del colegio.

-Miren chicas, allá viene la tontorrona de Sabaku no Temari, haha.- dijo Sakura mientras se burlaba de la chica. Hinata y Karito rodaron los ojos y dirigieron su mirada hacia la aludida. Sasuke simplemente ignoró el hecho, aún tenía metido en la cabeza la discusión con Hinata.- ¿Cómo le habrá ido ayer en su tour por Konoha?

-*sigh* yo no sé como no te dijo nada Sakura.- dijo Karito fastidiada.

-Sakura, en serio, eso fue de mal gusto. Pudo pasarle algo.- la reprendió Hinata, puesto que Karito le había contado lo sucedido con Temari el día anterior.

\- Ay! que son pesadas, si fue una bromita inocente, ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a Sasuke.

-¿Y quién rayos es Sabaku no Temari?- preguntó el pelinegro al no comprender de qué diantres hablaban.

-Esa! esa que va ahí. Es de Suna la arenita.- Sakura apuntó a la rubia para que Sasuke la viera.

El pelinegro divisó a la rubia, iba con su uniforme de instituto aunque había que admitir que su falda era bastante corta, iba con sus típicas cuatro coletas y un bolso cruzado, tenía un andar muy decidido, se notaba que era una mujer con carácter y Sasuke debía admitirlo, demasiado atractiva. El chico se la quedó mirado como idiota, la miró de pies a cabeza y hasta ganas le dieron de ir a presentarse con tan bella chica, aunque eso significaría técnicamente suicidarse, no solo Sakura lo mataría, sino que Hinata y Karito arrastrarían su cádaver por todo Konoha en señal de desprecio. Sakura comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, y Sasuke le correspondió, aunque en ningún minuto le quitó la vista a Temari. Si las chicas de Suna eran como ella, definitivamente debería ir a echarle una ojeada a ese lugar.

000

Una vez que Temari y Gaara llegaron a la cafetería, ésta le contó sobre Shikamaru y cómo lo había conocido, y también que él había sido el que le había dado las invitaciones. Gaara lo conocía de su primer año de instituto. Cuando llegó a Konoha hace dos años, Kushina lo inscribió en el mismo Insituto de Naruto, el Instituto de Hombres de Konoha, por lo que ahí conoció a Shikamaru y Choji. Los cuatro se llevaban bien, pero Gaara lamentablemente tuvo problemas con algunos compañeros en ese instituto y terminaron por suspenderlo y perdió el año. Por lo que finalmente Kushina lo inscribió al año siguiente en el Instituto Senju y ha estado ahí desde entonces. Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que finalmente terminaron hablando de Sakura Haruno, Gaara le dijo el día anterior que Sakura siempre había sido una chica problemática, se creía la reina del colegio y que desde que él pisó el instituto Senju ella junto a Kiba Inuzuka eran los que más se burlaban de él. También le contó de su relación con Sasuke Uchiha y de lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él.

-¿Con que Sasuke Uchiha eh?- dijo Temari, intentando recordar algo, y recordó cuando Fumiko le contó sobre sus dos hermanos, si su memoria no le fallaba el menor se llamaba Sasuke. _"hmm así que Sakura Haruno anda con su hermano menor, uff definitivamente este lugar es un pueblo..."_ pensó Temari, en realidad era tan ridículo como todos se conocían.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Gaara mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-En realidad no, pero conozco a su hermana, Fumiko Uchiha, es la novia de Shikamaru.

\- Ah, ya veo. Ahora que recuerdo, creo que la última vez que vi a Shikamaru fue el año pasado en el cumpleaños de Naruto y... creo que andaba con una chica de pelo negro.

-Sip, esa misma, esa es Fumiko.

-Hmm, pues no lo soltó en toda la noche.- decía el pelirrojo recordando como la pelinegra había marcado totalmente su territorio con Shikamaru ese día.

-Me imagino...- Temari ya podía visualizar a Fumiko prendada del cuello del pobre de Shikamaru, sin soltarlo ni por un momento. Luego cambió el tema.- De todas formas Gaara, no hay que dejar que Sakura siga haciendo lo que se le dé la gana en el instituto. No te preocupes hermanito, ahora a esa tal Sakura le salió alguien en el camino.

Gaara simplemente asintió, y bueno en realidad hasta a él le daba un poco de miedo que Temari estuviera tan decidida en declararle la guerra a Sakura Haruno, ya que sabía perfectamente que Temari no era del tipo de chicas que se quedan calladas o de brazos cruzados cuando algo no le parece, ella era del tipo de chicas que si algo no le parece simplemente lo dice o actúa. Así que por un minuto llegó hasta sentir pena por Sakura Haruno, porque tener a Temari de enemiga no era una idea muy brillante y definitivamente se iba a arrepentir de haberse metido con ella.

Al otro lado de la cafetería se encontraban Shikamaru y Fumiko, ésta lo había ido a recoger al instituto y habían venido a tomarse un helado y conversar más tranquilamente, aunque eso nunca sucedió, desde que habían llegado Fumiko se había mantenido en silencio sin tocar su helado, mientras que Shikamaru se había limitado a comer el suyo. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminarlo Shikamaru miró a Fumiko y decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

-Bueno Fumi, llevamos media hora acá y tú aún no me dices nada, ¿qué pasa? estas nerviosa. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo el chico cortésmente, había intentado aprovechar el silencio para observarla e intentar dilucidar que tramaba, pero sinceramente no se le ocurría que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Fumiko, sólo la notaba extremadamente nerviosa.

\- Shikamaru yo... yo antes que nada quiero decirte que... que yo te quiero mucho a ti. Yo te adoro.- dijo Fumiko mirándolo fija y seriamente. Shikamaru también la miró fijo y Fumiko sin querer hizo un torpe movimiento y pasó a llevar la copa de helado, el cual se desparramó sobre su regazo.- MALDITA SEA! ¿por qué me pasa siempre esto a mi?! tengo todo manchado Shikamaru!, ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas siempre a mi?! ¿por qué Shikamaru? ¿por qué?! Señorita por favor puede venir que tengo todo manchado aquí!

\- Cálmate Fumiko.- Shikamaru hacía todo lo posible por aguantar la risa.- Si no es culpa tuya, fue un accidente.

\- Voy al baño, mi-mira como quedé Shikamaru!- Fumiko se levantó de la silla totalmente molesta, recogió su cartera y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse- Ay! está todo resbaloso!

Una vez que Fumiko se había alejado lo suficiente Shikamaru tuvo que taparse la boca para no estallar en risas, definitivamente era gracioso ver a Fumiko histérica cuando le pasaban cosas tontas.

Mientras al otro lado de la cafetería Temari y Gaara decidieron volver a casa, ya habían compartido bastante por lo que ya era hora de regresar, además que Gaara le había dicho a su hermana que en la noche saldría con Naruto.

-Gaara, puedes ir a pagar la cuenta? yo pasaré al baño un momento.- dijo la rubia a su hermano, éste simplemente asintió, por lo que Temari se dirigió al baño.

Una vez que entró empezó a retocarse un poco el maquillaje y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que de uno de los cubículos apareció Fumiko Uchiha.

-Por Dios! Temari! ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estás?- dijo Fumiko mientras saludaba a la rubia.

-Fumiko, ¿que tal? pues bien, acostumbrándome a Konoha.- dijo Temari cortésmente.

\- No sé como será Suna, pero te digo, aquí en Konoha no te pierdes de nada, a veces de verdad me dan ganas de irme.

-Bueno, estos dos días me he divertido bastante.

\- Vaya eso es genial.- Dijo la pelinegra y no pudo pasar por alto el vestuario que llevaba Temari.- ¿Vienes del instituto?

-Sí, hace una hora que salí y decidí venir a tomar té con mi hermano Gaara.- dijo Temari y al igual que Fumiko, no pudo evitar notar la gran mancha de helado en el pantalón de ésta.- parece que tuviste un accidente.

-Argh, ni lo menciones! se me dio vuelta el maldito helado! estaba de lo más feliz con Shikamaru conversando y de repente, paf el maldito helado se me desparramó encima de mi ropa.- dijo Fumiko fastidiada. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿Shikamaru estaba aquí? ¿en ese mismo lugar? Ganas no le faltaron de verlo nuevamente, pero con Fumiko aquí, no lo consideró prudente.

-Ya veo.- dijo simplemente la rubia.

-Si quieres ven a saludarlo, de seguro con lo despistado que es ni se acuerda de ti, pero no te preocupes, yo lo hago acordar, hehe.

 _"See lo más probable es que no se acuerde de mi..."_ pensó divertida Temari, pero evitó el reírse para no causar sospechas en Fumiko. De todas formas no tenía intención de ver a Shikamaru "ahora" así que simplemente rechazó la oferta.

-No te preocupes, además de seguro están en una cita y no quiero incomodar. Aparte mi hermano me está esperando, de hecho ya nos ibámos llendo.- quiso zafarse la rubia.

-Oh! ¿en serio? qué lástima, bueno para otra ocasión será. Mejor vuelvo con Shikamaru que de seguro debe estar ansioso esperándome. Fue un gusto verte Temari.- se despidió la pelinegra mientras salía del baño.

-Igualmente, adiós.- alcanzó a decir la rubia, quiso mirar de reojo por la puerta, pero desistió de tal idea, por lo que siguió retocándose un poco para volver con Gaara.

Cinco minutos antes, mientras Temari iba camino al baño, Gaara fue a pagar la cuenta a la caja. Una vez que pagó divisó a alguien conocido, era Shikamaru, quién estaba sentado tomando un helado, al parecer se encontraba solo o su acompañante no se encontraba en estos momentos. Dudó un minuto si en acercarse o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Hola Shikamaru.- saludó el pelirrojo con extrema cortesía.

El aludido se giró y se sorprendió al ver a Gaara, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-Ga-Gaara? ¿Qué hay viejo? Tanto tiempo.- Shikamaru se paró de su asiento y le dio un apretón de manos al pelirrojo.

-Sí, es verdad. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues... lo de siempre, nada nuevo ni interesante que contar. Instituto, trabajo, etc...- dijo el pelinegro mientras se estiraba perezosamente.

-Hmm, ya veo... ¿Andas con tu novia?

-Sí, de hecho estaba con ella hace un rato, pero tuvo un accidente con su helado y fue al baño.

Gaara simplemente giró su cabeza hacia el baño de damas, lo más probable es que Temari se haya encontrado con la novia de Shikamaru.

-¿Y tú? ¿Andas solo?- preguntó de repente el joven Nara.

-No, vine con alguien.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- preguntó Shikamaru, y un atisbo en su interior saltó al pensar en la probabilidad de que su acompañante pudiera ser Temari.

Gaara notó este repentino "interés" en dilucidar quién era su acompañante, por lo que simplemente dijo:- Una chica.

-Oh! ya veo.- Shikamaru no quiso indagar más, aunque tenía que admitir que sintió un atisbo de decepción. Aunque de todas maneras quería saber cómo estaba Temari.- Oye Gaara, no sé si Temari te habrá mencionado que nos conocimos hace poco y-

-Descuida, ya me contó su "aventura" por tu casa.- interrumpió el pelirrojo algo serio, no es que quisiera hacer el papel del hermano celoso, pero Shikamaru ya tenía novia y no le gustaba para nada la idea de que quisiera jugar o tener una aventura con su hermana, aunque de todas formas tampoco quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, por lo que decidió simplemente jugar un poco con el pelinegro para ver cómo reaccionaba. Shikamaru no era ningún idiota y pudo captar la indirecta.

-Ya veo...- se limitó a decir, lo que menos quería era tener malas migas con Gaara.

-A propósito, gracias por las invitaciones.

-De nada.- dijo el pelinegro amablemente.

\- Bueno creo que me iré retirando.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Sí, nos vemos el jueves!

Gaara se paró en seco y giró la cabeza para ver a Shikamaru.

-¿Vas a ir?- preguntó extrañado.

-Pues... sí, ¿por qué?- preguntó confuso Shikamaru.

-Pues, me parece extraño. Tengo entendido que detestas las discoteques y cualquier evento nocturno que te robe horas de sueño.- dijo Gaara suspicaz.

 _"Maldición! ¿Es que acaso todo Konoha me conoce?"_ se regañó mentalmente Shikamaru.

\- Es que... Naruto insitió en que fuera, así que al final le dije que iría, tú sabes como es él.- mintió descaradamente Shikamaru. Gaara enarcó una ceja y Shikamaru tragó saliva.

-Oh! ya veo, see me esperaría algo así de él.- dijo finalmente Gaara, Shikamaru se sintió aliviado por lo que suspiró internamente.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos el jueves Shikamaru.

-Sí, nos vemos, saluda a Temari de mi parte.- dijo sin pensar el pelinegro. _"Qué estas haciendo idiota?! ¿Quieres que te mate?"_

\- Claro, lo haré.- dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

Shikamaru no entendía nada, ¿acaso lo estuvo poniendo nervioso a propósito?, mejor se andaba con cuidado, porque sabía lo fuerte que era Gaara y si le llegaba a hacer algo a Temari, de seguro no saldría vivo.

000

Sakura había invitado a Sasuke a comer a su casa, por lo que en ese instante estaba toda su familia sentada en la mesa, su padre Kizashi, quién tenía el cabello rosado-grisáceo con forma de flor de cerezo, ojos color azul claro, vestía una bata azul oscura y shorts de color marrón, estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, seguido de Makoto, el hermano mayor de Sakura, tenía el pelo del mismo color de su padre, pero a diferencia de éste lo llevaba corto, tenía los ojos azules pero más oscuros que los de su padre, vestía una camisa de color celeste abierta y arremangada por los antebrazos, llevaba una polera negra debajo y unos jeans vaqueros, estaba sentado a la derecha de su padre, mientras que Sakura estaba sentada a su izquierda seguida de Sasuke.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde para su "cita" con Ino, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que disculparse con Sakura y su familia, pero tenía que retirarse por motivos de "trabajo", Sakura no quería dejarlo ir, por lo que su padre tuvo que convencerla.

\- Hija, entienda a su novio. Él tiene que trabajar para tenerla como reina para cuando se casen.- dijo el patriarca de los Haruno. Al igual que Shikamaru en su momento, Sasuke casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando al oír ese comentario. Sakura simplemente regañó a su padre, aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo.

-Papá!

-Cof, cof- Sasuke intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Sasuke, acompañame un ratito más, no te vayas.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado.

-No, me voy a tener que ir Sakura, en serio.- dijo Sasuke nervioso mientras se levantaba. Makoto lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, no le agradaba para nada el noviecito de su hermana, lo encontraba engreído y estirado, y tenía la sensación de que no tomaba en serio a Sakura.-Fue un placer Kizashi-san, en serio.

-Oh! está bien, nos vemos muchacho.- dijo Kizashi mientras le daba la mano a Sasuke en señal de despedida. Sakura decidió acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Adiós.- dijo Makoto ofreciendo su mano a Sasuke para despedirse, pero éste iba con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta, mientras iba tomado de la mano de Sakura. Una vez que se fueron Makoto tomó la palabra.

-Sabe papá, no me gusta nada este noviecito de Sakura, lo encuentro muy presumido.- se quejó el joven pelirrosa.

\- Ay! ¿y qué quieres Makoto? ¿que ande con alguno de los chicos de la esquina? No, no, eso sí que no, por ningún motivo!- dijo el patriarca, no es que los Haruno vivieran en un mal barrio, era un barrio de clase media, pero a Kizashi nunca le gustaron mucho los muchachos del barrio y sus amistades, por lo que no quería que Sakura se involucrara con alguno de ellos, por eso prefería a Sasuke que era un chico de buena familia, con modales, trabajador y que le podía ofrecer un buen futuro a su hija.

\- Papá, acaba de escapar su pareja...- dijo Makoto refiriéndose a la huida de Sasuke cuando su padre siquiera mencionó la palabra "casarse".

\- Mira, en vez de preocuparte del novio de tu hermana deberías buscarte una chica simpática para tí, en vez de andar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías.- dijo Kizashi mientras seguía comiendo su cena. Makoto simplemente suspiró y se levantó de la mesa.

\- ¿Le puedo pedir una cosa papá? Por favor no se meta en mi vida ok?, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer. Trabajar y nada más que trabajar.- dijo el joven mientras tomaba su plato y se retiraba a la cocina.

-Si claro trabajar, haha. Mira yo creo que ese trabajo tuyo es cualquier cosa menos un buen trabajo. Te pasas todo el día fumigando jardines y apenas te alcanza para el bus.- decía Kizashi algo molesto, Makoto era 2 años mayor que Sakura, por lo que había terminado el instituto hacía un año, pero había decidido ponerse a trabajar este año para ahorrar dinero, su padre no había estado de acuerdo con esa decisión ya que él hubiese podido perfectamente pagarle la universidad, pero Makoto insistió en tomarse un año sabático, pero obviamente trabajando y ahorrando, ya que aún no estaba muy decidido que estudiar.

-Mira papá algún día voy a cambiar de trabajo y me van a decir Makoto el millonario, ya veran! - dijo Makoto mientras volvía de la cocina, estaba decidido a trabajar duro este año y por fin decidir su futuro.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la casa, específicamente en la puerta del auto de Sasuke, Sakura se "despedía" apasionadamente de él, ya llevaban unos dos minutos así y Sasuke miró su reloj de bolsillo y abrió los ojos de par en par, era tardísimo e Ino ya debería de estar esperándolo en el restorán. Por lo que, mientras aún se besaban, tomó en brazos a Sakura y la apartó de la puerta de su auto.

-Sakura yo... yo te prometo que te llamo.- dijo nervioso el pelinegro, debía partir rápido o Ino definitivamente se iría del restorán y todos sus esfuerzos para abuenarse con la rubia se irían por el inodoro.

-Pero cuando nos vamos a ver Sasuke?!- decía desesperada Sakura, no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo, por ella se quedaría besando a Sasuke toda la noche, o toda la vida...

-Yo te llamo, en serio, yo te llamo. Un beso amor, te quiero.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se subía a su auto.

-Adios.- se despidió a regañadientes la pelirrosa, mientras veía como su amado encendía el coche y se retiraba de su casa.- Te seguiría por todo Konoha si fuera necesario...

-Sakura!- la llamó su padre que venía saliendo de la casa a buscarla.- Hijita, pero se le va a enfriar la comida.

\- Ay papá! no voy a seguir comiendo!- dijo la chica mientras se devolvía a la casa.

-¿Pero por qué no?- preguntó confuso el patriarca.

\- ¿Dónde están las llaves del jeep?

\- Aquí las tengo pero-

-Ya! Date prisa!- interrumpió Sakura desesperada a su padre. Una vez que éste le pasó las llaves la pelirrosa partió corriendo a sacar el jeep.

-Oiga, pero... Sakura! Distancias cortas recuerde! Aún eres menos de edad!- decía Kizashi mientras la seguía, pero Sakura no escuchaba, lo único que quería era ir tras su amado y seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

000

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Shikamaru, los inquilinos estaban haciendo sus labores de ocio diarias, Karin escuchaba música de rock, Lee estaba preparando la clase para mañana y Shiho leía un libro, o lo intentaba...

-Puedes bajarle a la música un poco Karin! gracias!- dijo fastidiada la rubia. Karin simplemente no la oyó, amaba su música de rock, la relajaba y por lo general se ponía al lado del parlante a escucharla, y ¿por qué no simplemente la escuchaba en un personal stereo o discman?, fácil, porque se lo había prestado al idiota de Naruto y éste lo rompió. Lee por su parte estaba tan enfocado en preparar la clase que el ruido había pasado a un segundo plano, tomaba notas mientras comía una saludable manzana :)

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entraron Shikamaru y Fumiko. Apenas vio a la pelinegra Shiho se paró del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación con libro en mano, Karin al notar el movimiento de Shiho giró la cabeza y vio a la pareja, por lo que apagó la música y comenzó a levantarse también.

-Hola a todos!- dijo alegremente Fumiko.

-Hola.- dijo simplemente la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo están?

\- Que hay!- dijo Karin mientras se dirigía a su habitación también, siguiendo a Shiho.

-Oye Shiho no...- comenzó a decir Shikamaru, pero la rubia ya no estaba a la vista.

Lee también se levantó con sus pertenencias y emprendió camino a su habitación. Fumiko ya se había fastidiado por la actitud de las compañeras de su novio.

-Hola Lee.- saludó Shikamaru a su amigo.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás?- dijo el pelinegro pasando por detrás del joven de coleta.

\- Oye tú sabes si me habrá llamado...- Shikamaru nuevamente no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que Lee también se había esfumado de su vista.

\- Pero si viste, si yo trato de ser lo más simpática que hay, pero no resulta. Aquí la gente huye como si yo tuviera peste!- se quejó la pelinegra totalmente enfadada.

-Ya no seas exagerada!- se desentendió el Nara mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del colegio.

\- Detesto estar aquí, vámonos! vámonos por favor Shikamaru!

-¿Quieres un té?- le ofreció el pelinegro mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- No, no quiero, no sé! no, no sé que quiero Shikamaru! He tenido el peor día de mi vida! ha sido el día más pésimo!- chillaba Fumiko mientras seguía a su novio a la cocina.

-A ver, ¿por qué tanto?- dijo el pelinegro, más que nada para que se desahogara, mientras él buscaba las tazas y el té.

\- Mira, primero no dormí nada anoche, absolutamente nada y después me ensucié todo el pantalón con crema y...

Shikamaru simplemente la dejaba hablar mientras preparaba el té, siempre era igual cuando Fumiko estaba de mal genio, hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, por lo que, para no volverse loco, el simplemente la dejaba desahogarse y se ponía a hacer algo más para distraerse. Por lo general los tiempos de Fumiko para desahogarse por un mal día eran de unos 5 a 10 minutos de quejas y gruñidos.

-Oh! a propósito! me encontre con Sabaku no Temari, la recuerdas?- dijo de repente Fumiko. Bien... esto sí que captó la atención de Shikamaru.- Es la chica del aeropuerto, mi compañera de viaje.

-Ah sí?- Shikamaru se hizo el desentendido. Maldito Gaara, le había mentido, bueno en realidad no le había mentido sino que había usado las palabras adecuadas para confunfirlo, porque técnicamente si estaba con una "chica", sólo que omitió detalles. Eso le pasaba a Shikamaru por no indagar más, si le hubiese preguntado quién era la dichosa chica con la que estaba, Gaara no hubiese tenido opción que decirle que estaba con Temari.

-Sí, me la encontré en el baño, cuando fui a limpiarme, ahí estaba y estaba de colegiala, haha.- se burló Fumiko. Shikamaru recordó ese sexy traje de colegiala, que le favorecía mucho a la rubia, especialmente ese bendito escote y su falda corta. Recordó el momento en que se despidió de ella.

 _-Bueno nos vemos el jueves- dijo el pelinegro ya en el auto._

 _-Sip- dijo la rubia._

 _-Adiós Temari._

 _-Adiós Shikamaru.- se despidió Temari, mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el departamento de Kushina._

Shikamaru se quedó totalmente embobado recordando ese momento y a Temari en especial, pero su ilusión fue interrumpida.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo la pelinegra suspicaz, había notado el embobamiento de Shikamaru al nombrar a Temari y eso no le gustó en absoluto.

-¿Huh?- dijo el pelinegro despertando de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Por qué te demoras tanto en servir dos tazas de té Shikamaru?!

-Ah.. oh.. sí, sí, en seguida.- dijo nervioso el pelinegro mientras servía el té.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei, es como si cada vez que pienso en ella me desconectara de la realidad. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Acaso yo..."_ Shikamaru no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo con Temari, si al principio sólo fue una mera atracción, ya no estaba muy seguro de eso, algo le pasaba con ella, algo fuerte, que no le podía dar ninguna explicación lógica, y el sólo hecho de pensar en esa palabra tabú, le hacía sentir escalofríos...

 **Sí Shikamaru, estás completamente enamorado, *sigh* espero que les gustase el capi, subiré el próximo cuando pueda, besitos.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Un mal presentimiento

**Y la espera no duró mucho hahaha, DOBLE CAPÍTULO! Al parecer la personita que vió la cara de "tonto enamorado" de Shikamaru se va a ir de lengua y llegará a los oídos de cierta castaña, ¿que pasará?! Enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 13: Un mal presentimiento.**

Era otra bella noche despejada, y las estrellas estaban brillantes en el firmamento, por lo que Karito nuevamente se posicionó en el techo de su casa para contemplarlas, repasaba lo ocurrido el día de hoy y, aunque no estaba convencida del todo, esperaba que las palabras de Hinata hubieran logrado convencer a Sasuke de decirle la verdad a Sakura sobre su relación con Ino. Aunque fue vencida por la flojera de seguir pensando en ese asunto, por lo que decidió cerrar los ojos un momento y disfrutar del aire fresco. A los 5 minutos de esto oyó unos pasos acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué hay Asuma?- dijo la castaña sin abrir los ojos.

\- Todo bien, aunque deberías irte a la cama, mañana tienes clases.- dijo Asuma mientras se colocaba a su lado fumando un cigarrillo. Karito olfateó el olor a tabaco y abrió los ojos.

\- Deberías dejarlo Asuma, un día de estos te matará.

-Hehe, lo sé. Sí, he estado pensando en dejarlo.- dijo sinceramente el hombre. Karito se sorprendió un poco, en realidad lo había dicho por inercia, ya que jamás le había hecho caso en dejar de fumar, siempre le decía lo mismo " _De algo hay que morirse"_ o " _Mis pulmones aún resisten"_ , por lo que le pareció raro que ahora "mágicamente" tomara en consideración el dejar el vicio.

\- Bien... o perdiste una apuesta o algo raro te tramas.- dijo Karito suspicaz mirando fijamente a Asuma.

\- Haha, ¿qué tiene de malo? creí que te alegrarías de que por fin te haga caso.

-No es que no me alegre, es que me parece extraño que de repente quieras cambiar un hábito.

-Bueno... la gente cambia no?- dijo Asuma mientras tomaba una calada.

-Si tú lo dices.- dijo la castaña mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

\- Adivina a quién vi hoy.- dijo Asuma juguetonamente.

-¿Ahora que estaba haciendo?- dijo Karito dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

\- Lo de siempre, sentado en un árbol mirando las nubes.- dijo el hombre mientras expulsaba el humo de su boca.- Aunque no lo saludé, no quise "interrumpirlo".

Karito abrió los ojos ante este comentario.

-¿interrumpirlo?

-Así es, parecía que estaba ido, desconectado de la realidad.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?- preguntó curiosa la Sarutobi, no entendía por qué, pero de repente sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

\- En realidad nada, es solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Fue su rostro lo que me llamó la atención, la expresión en su cara, era como de... enamorado.- dijo divertidamente Asuma.

Karito se levantó y se sentó, por alguna razón esto no le estaba gustando, y no entendía por qué, o acaso podría ser que... _"No, no no, tranquila Karito, eso que sentiste hace dos días no significa nada, sólo fue... nerviosismo eso es todo..."_

\- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó un poco nerviosa. Asuma notó esto.

-¿Te ocurre algo Karito? Pareces nerviosa.

Karito simplemente desvió la mirada, aunque su tío tenía razón, sí estaba nerviosa, pero no por el hecho de que Asuma hubiese visto a Shikamaru con cara de "enamorado" sino por el simple hecho de que eso fuese posible, ya que si tal cosa llegase a ser cierta el horrible presentimiento que había tenido Karito hace dos días atrás podría cumplirse.

-No, nada... es sólo que... no me imagino a Shikamaru con "cara de enamorado" eso es todo.- intentó hacerse la desentendida la castaña.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- preguntó confuso el hombre. Karito simplemente volvió a posar su vista en el firmamento.

-Porque Shikamaru nunca se ha enamorado.- dijo tranquilamente la castaña. Esto dejó a Asuma totalmente desconcertado que incluso se le cayó el cigarro.

-¿Q-qué? pero... y Fumiko?

-Tanto Choji como yo sabemos que Shikamaru jamás ha estado enamorado de Fumiko, es verdad que sintió atracción por ella, ya que... para qué estamos con cosas, Fumiko podrá ser una loca histérica, pero es una chica muy atractiva y creo que hasta tú puedes notar eso.- dijo Karito mientras miraba fijamente a Asuma, éste simplemente se limitó a escuchar.- La cosa es simple, si te preguntas entonces, ¿por qué rayos Shikamaru anda con ella sin estar verdaderamente enamorado? Simple, porque es un idiota!

Asuma tragó saliva, pero seguía escuchando atentamente, era increíble como podían pasar tantas cosas en las vidas de los adolescentes.

\- Shikamaru conoció a Fumiko un día que fue a hacer un trabajo a la casa de Sasuke, él no le prestó atención para nada, tú sabes como es él, pero ella quedó flechada con él y desde ese día que lo comenzó a perseguir. Finalmente en el cumpleaños de Sora se le declaró y el idiota simplemente la aceptó.- relataba Karito aburrida.

-¿Qué? ¿así sin más?- Asuma no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era increíble el saber que la flojera de Shikamaru era tan extrema que hasta rechazar a una chica le resultara problemático.

\- Bueno... digamos que igual hubo interacción entre ellos. Fumiko lo trataba bien, le preparaba bentos o alguno que otro dulce y pues era una chica atractiva, así qué... ¿por qué no?- dijo Karito empatizando con lo que había pensado Shikamaru en ese instante.- A Choji y a mí nunca nos pareció bien su decisión, pero era su vida amorosa, por lo que sólo podíamos aconsejarlo y ya era decisión de él si nos hacía caso o no. Obviamente con el tiempo igual le fue agarrando cariño, pero con Choji nunca sentimos que de verdad la amara. En mí opinión sólo se volvió costumbre.

-Entonces... lo que te preocupa es...

-Hace dos días tuve un presentimiento, no sé por qué Asuma, pero antes de que tú me mencionaras a Shikamaru, ya había pensado en él, no sé por qué, pero se me vino a la mente la loca idea de que ¿qué pasaría si él se enamorara de repente? Teniendo en cuenta que cometió el fatal error de involucrarse con Fumiko. ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna jugada del destino, por fin conociera a la mujer de su vida? Ahora que tiene a Fumiko pegada a él como un chicle del cual sería extremadamente problemático deshacerse y aún peor, si lo lograse ten seguro que ella jamás lo dejaría en paz.- dijo Karito con un deje de angustia en su voz.

Asuma simplemente la miraba expectante.

-Es por eso que no quiero que Shikamaru se enamore, no ahora, no es el momento, no mientras esté con Fumiko, porque... ten por seguro que sufrirá y eso es lo que menos quiero que pase. Aunque si lo que viste hoy resulta ser cierto, entonces... ya es tarde...

Karito bajó la mirada y Asuma, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Pues... si tiene que pasar, pasará Karito.- dijo Asuma tranquilamente, Karito lo miró.- y cuando pase, ten por seguro que ese será el momento en que más te necesitará.

Dicho esto el hombre se levantó, ya era tarde así que se retiró a su habitación no sin decirle a Karito que hiciese lo mismo pronto. La chica simplemente le dijo que bajaría en un minuto. Nuevamente posó su vista en el firmamento.

-Shika por favor, hazme caso alguna vez y no te enamores. No me hagas tener que sufrir contigo, problemático.- rogó Karito al firmamento, pero una cosa era segura, Asuma tenía razón, si llegase a pasar, ella sería la primera en apoyarlo y mandaría al diablo su cobardía, porque ella jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimara a su mejor amigo.

000

Ya era plena noche en Konoha, y algunos restoranes aún estaban abiertos, como el restorán de comida italiana en el cual estaban Ino y Sasuke comiendo una deliciosa pizza. El pelinegro se había disculpado con la rubia por lo ocurrido en la cafetería el día anterior y le dijo que pronto arreglaría los asuntos con Sakura, pues le dijo que la pelirrosa aún lo perseguía a pesar de ya haber terminado con ella. Ino dulcemente le estaba dando de comer un trozo de pizza mientras el pelinegro miraba fijamente sus bellos ojos azules. Una vez que tragó su pedazo de pizza, ella acarició suavemente su cabello y él comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos para juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue profundizando. Mientras se besaban Sasuke miró su reloj de muñeca para cerciorarse de la hora, ya era muy tarde y en unos quince minutos entraba a trabajar al videoclub, por lo que tuvo que cortar el exquisito beso con la rubia.

-Ino me voy a tener que ir, ya es muy tarde.- dijo el pelinegro nervioso, sólo había alcanzado a estar 10 minutos con ella, por lo que era obvio que se iba a molestar. Se maldijo a sí mismo, no debió perder tanto tiempo en la casa de Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo que te tienes que ir? si vienes recién llegando.- dijo la rubia haciendo un mohín.

-Ya! no empecemos de nuevo ok? Tú sabes que me tengo que ir a trabajar o no?

-¡¿Y que pasa conmigo?!- le dijo ya fastidiada la rubia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que qué pasa contigo? No te entiendo.- dijo Sasuke confuso.

-Que me tienes abandonada Sasuke! Apenas me llamas por teléfono, casi no nos vemos, y cuando nos juntamos tú entras y sales tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzo a decirte nada.- decía Ino en parte molesta y en parte triste, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde que lo había conocido en su primer año de preparatoria y tuvo una lucha a muerte con Sakura para conquistarlo, por lo que se sintió muy triste cuando Sasuke por fin se había decidido por Sakura, pero simplemente desistió, hasta que por fin hace dos meses Sasuke la invitó a salir y desde ese entonces que están saliendo e Ino estaba completamente feliz.

\- Bueno y... que... ¿qué quieres decirme Ino?- dijo Sasuke también fastidiado, en realidad estaba empezando a pensar que las mujeres eran extremadamente problemáticas.

Ino lo miró fijamente y sin quitarle la mirada se levantó sensualmente de la silla y se acercó a él para sentarse en su regazo y finalmente empezar a darle besos cortos llenos de amor.

-Que te quiero... que te extraño... que me gustas... que podría estar para siempre contigo.- decía Ino mientras lo besaba, Sasuke empezó a excitarse con cada beso húmedo de la rubia, por Kami que amaba sus labios. Finalmente se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

Mientras, afuera del restorán, cierta pelirrosa estacionaba su auto cerca del del pelinegro, cabe destacar que esto no le gustaba para nada a Sakura, ¿por qué el auto de Sasuke estaba estacionado en un restorán de comida italiana siendo que él le había dicho que se iba a trabajar?, ¿acaso le había mentido? La pelirrosa procedió a estacionarse al lado del auto de Sasuke, una vez que apagó el motor comenzó a descender del vehículo.

Desde la ventana donde estaban Ino y Sasuke besándose se podía ver todo este panorama y el pelinegro como por instinto abrió los ojos mientras besaba a Ino y casi le dio un paro cardíaco al ver a la pelirrosa bajar de su auto y dirigirse al restorán.

-Mierda!- dijo Sasuke separándose bruscamente de Ino y agachándose para que Sakura no lo viera por nada del mundo.

-¿Sasuke que te pasa?- preguntó preocupada Ino.

\- Shhh, callate Ino, cállate, si alguien pregunta por mí no me has visto ni en pintura me escuchaste?- decía desesperado Sasuke ya recostado en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- Ino se acercó al pelinegro para que le dijera que le ocurría.

-Sakura...- decía histérico apuntando hacia afuera.

\- ¿Sakura?¿Dónde?

La aludida llegó al segundo piso del restorán donde se encontraban ellos, Sasuke en un hábil y rápido movimiento se escondió debajo de la mesa e Ino simplemente permaneció de pie. Una vez que Sakura avanzó unos pasos la divisó. Ambas chicas se miraron, Sakura no con muy buena cara e Ino algo nerviosa. _"¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?"_ se preguntaron mentalmente al unísono. Sasuke le rezaba a todas las deidades para que no lo pillara Sakura. _"Por favor Dios, Alá, Buda, Kamisama, Yavé, Zeus, Rah, Odín, les juro que no les pediré nada más en la vida, pero por favor que no me encuentre..."_

000

Una vez que terminaron su té, Shikamaru y Fumiko se trasladaron hacia el living para conversar un poco. Fumiko no estaba para nada tranquila, no le había gustado la reacción de Shikamaru cuando mencionó a la atractiva rubia, ella no era ninguna estúpida, era más que obvio que a Shikamaru le había gustado Temari, era por eso que se demoraba tanto en despedirse en el aeropuerto, mientras que ella estaba muerta de cansancio el fresco de su novio aprovechaba de coquetear con su compañera de viaje. Ganas no le faltaron de estrangularlo, pero se contuvo, además que podría estar equivocada y estar sacando conclusiones erróneas, y cometer algún error con Shikamaru en estos minutos podría ser fatal para su relación. Así que decidió ser estratégica y dejar que el pelinegro se hundiera solo.

-Es linda ella.- dijo de repente Fumiko.

-¿Huh? ¿Quién?- preguntó confuso el joven Nara.

-Temari, es bonita ¿verdad?- dijo mirandolo fijamente.

\- hmm, sí.- dijo Shikamaru disimulando desinterés.

\- Sí... ¿te gusta?- le dijo acusadoramente la pelinegra.

\- Bueno... es natural que a uno le guste la gente bonita no?- dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí claro, natural, si estoy hablando una cosa bastante más particular Shikamaru ¿te gusta o no? osea es, sí o no, no hay más alternativas.- Fumiko comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Shikamaru y tenía que admitir que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero la única forma de zafarse de esto era apelando a la lógica, cosa que siempre funcionaba con Fumiko.

\- Pero Fumiko, por favor, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me va a gustar a mí una persona que conozco hace menos de una semana?

-Ah, no sé pues, no sé yo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué estoy profundamente enamorado de ella si apenas la conozco?- Shikamaru ya se estaba empezando a fastidiar en serio, a veces de verdad la actitud de Fumiko le molestaba mucho.

\- Ay! por favor Shikamaru...- dijo Fumiko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se alejaba de él.

\- Ya, ¿qué pasa ahora?- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba su espalda. Ésta finalmente se giró para verlo de frente.

\- Yo anoche estuve desvelada pensando en nosotros.- dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba seria y fijamente a su novio. Shikamaru no entendía nada, Fumiko había estado actuando muy raro el día de hoy, era como si algo le inquietara o algo sospechara, pero qué, por más que lo analizaba no podía hallar la respuesta, había veces en que de verdad se preguntaba si de verdad conocía a Fumiko tanto como él creía.

-A todo esto, tú tenías que decirme algo.- dijo Shikamaru recordando que Fumiko antes de su accidente con el helado iba a decirle algo, que al parecer, al menos para ella, era importante.

-Sí.- respondió simplemente.

-Dime.- la incitó el pelinegro a decirle lo que la acongojaba tanto.

\- Shikamaru yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotros es separarnos durante un tiempo.

Ok... esto definitivamente dejó a Shikamaru totalmente perplejo. ¿Fumiko pidiéndole que se separaran por un tiempo? ¿ella que jamás lo suelta ni para ir al baño? Esto si era raro, pero ella tenía la mirada firme y estaba decidida, definitivamente había veces en que no podía comprender a las mujeres y sus repentinas decisiones, y lo peor de todo es que cuando se decidían por algo no había nada que un hombre pudiera hacer para convencerlas o siquiera entender por qué lo hacían...

000

-Miren a quién vengo a encontrar aquí!- dijo Sakura al ver a Ino en el restorán.

Sasuke seguía debajo de la mesa, aterrado a más no poder, Ino no tuvo otra opción que saludarla lo más cortés que podía.

-Sakura! Que coincidencia, ¿qué andas haciendo por acá?

-¿Yo? Ando buscando a mi Sasuke, ¿No lo has visto por acá?- dijo la pelirrosa una vez que llegó a la mesa de Ino.

 _"Kamisama que no me vea, que no me vea!"_ rogaba el pelinegro.

\- ¿tú... Sasuke?- dijo la rubia algo confusa.

-Ay Inito! Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, mi novio!

 _"mierda..."_

\- ¿Tú novio?- dijo Ino con los ojos como platos mientras le daba una patada a Sasuke por debajo de la mesa. El pobre se sobresaltó y se pegó fuerte en la cabeza, pero tuvo que taparse la boca para no emitir ningún sonido de dolor o eso sería lo último que sentiría en su vida. Finalmente Ino muy molesta se sentó donde antes estaba Sasuke. - No, no lo he visto para nada. ¿Y cómo sabes que está acá?

\- Porque su auto está estacionado afuera.- dijo cínicamente la pelirrosa, como mencionando lo obvio.

 _"Maldita sea! sabía que debía estacionarlo dentro del restorán no afuera! Sasuke eres un imbécil!"_

 _-_ ¿Y cómo sabes que es el auto de él?- preguntó Ino suspicaz.

\- Ay mi niñita! conozco muy bien el auto de Sasuke.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras rodeaba la mesa para acercarse a la ventana. Sasuke tuvo que esconderse aún más mientras miraba como las piernas de Sakura estaban a centímetros de él, siendo separados solo por el mantel de la mesa.- Además tiene la calcomanía que yo le regalé.

-Bueno, pero a lo mejor no es el único auto con esa calcomanía en Konoha, ¿no te parece?

 _"Te amo Ino, te amo!"_ agradecía Sasuke a la rubia por poner en duda las conjeturas de Sakura.

\- Sí... puede ser. Bueno, gracias. Adiós.- se depidió Sakura mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

-Adiós.- se despidió Ino amablemente.

Cuando Sakura ya estaba por llegar a la escalera Sasuke comenzó a salir arrastrandose por debajo de la mesa, apenas se podía el cuerpo por la conmoción, se había llevado un susto de muerte. Y apenas podía respirar o pronunciar palabra.

-Por...Dios... si no... si no la alcanzo a ver me pilla...- balbuceaba como podía el pelinegro.

\- Argh, detesto que te preocupes tanto de ella. Me desespera Sakura Haruno, además tú me dijiste a mí-

-Ino!- llamó la pelirrosa quién volvía por las escaleras.

-Sí?- dijo "dulcemente" la rubia. Sasuke nuevamente se arrastró de vuelta a su posición inicial, bajo la mesa...

\- Sí, yo creo que tienes razón. Ese no es el auto de Sasuke, y yo como estúpida esperándolo, que tonta...- decía la pelirrosa con su típico tono burlesco e irónico.

 _"Esto es broma verdad?..."_

-No digas eso linda!- decía Ino lo más simpática que podía, cómo odiaba a esa mujer...

\- *sigh* me dio un hambre horrendo! ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer pizza?- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

 _"T_T"_

\- Es que...- Ino no hallaba que decir.

-Ahh, estas esperando a alguien...- dijo la pelirrosa.

\- No. Sí...- Ino se había puesto nerviosa. Sasuke empezó a darle codazos a la rubia.

 _"Ino no seas tan obvia, decídete!"_ le decía mentalmente.

\- Ay no te preocupes Ino, yo entiendo. Es tan triste que te dejen plantada, porque uno siente como que no la quieren, ¿entiendes?

-Hmmm... eso...- Ino lo único que quería era matarla ahí mismo.

\- Suerte.- le guiñó el ojo cínicamente. Ino simplemente asintió.- Adiós.

-Adiós...- dijo Ino mientras apretaba el puño por debajo de la mesa, Sasuke rogaba porque ese puño no fuera para él.

Una vez que Sakura le dio la espalda para retirarse, Ino le sacó la lengua en señal de desprecio. Nuevamente Sasuke salió de la mesa con el corazón en la boca. Ino estaba realmente molesta, por lo que Sasuke una vez que recuperó el alma, hizo malabares para convencerla y calmarla. Finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo, lo logró y llevó a Ino a su casa en señal de disculpa. Luego de despedirse de la rubia se dirigió a su trabajo con media hora de retraso.

-Mendokusei... argh genial!, ahora se me están pegando los motes de este imbecil!- se regañaba el pelinegro mientras iba a toda velocidad al trabajo.

 ***sigh* pobre Sasuke, sé que a muchos les puede parecer muy "out of character", pero siempre he pensado como sería Sasuke sin los traumas, si hubiese crecido con sus padres, y con Itachi al lado y más aún si hubiese tenido una hermana al medio y hubiese sido el conchito de la familia Uchiha, definitivamente hubiese sido un niño mimado, aunque su perso la trato de mantener fiel al original, pero sólo le pongo color a su vida haha, espero que les gustase el capi tanto como a mi escribirlo, besitos.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Amor a primera vista

**Fin de semana capi nuevo, enjoy! Le saldrá competencia a nuestro Shika, uyuyuyuy**

 **Capítulo 14: Amor a primera vista.**

Eran un poco pasado de las 9 de la noche y Gaara había acompañado a Temari al videoclub a arrendar una película, puesto que cómo el pelirrojo iba a salir con Naruto, Temari no quería aburrirse sola. Una vez que entraron al videoclub Temari se puso a buscar alguna película para mirar y Gaara aprovechó de saludar al chico que atendía, que resultó ser Benjiro. Pasaron unos minutos y Temari no se decidía que llevar.

-¿Cuál de estas dos te parece Gaara?- le preguntó su hermana al pelirrojo.

-Hmm, no sé no he visto ninguna, por qué no le preguntas al chico que atiende de seguro él sabe.

-Buena idea.- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al mostrador donde estaba Benjiro. Éste estaba ensimismado en el computador dejando los últimos registros de los arriendos.- Hola, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si claro di- Benjiro no pudo completar la frase, ya que al alzar la cabeza y ver a la chica que le hablaba quedó prendado con aquellas orbes verdes. Wow... era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, sintió como su respiración se cortaba y su corazón comenzaba a latir aceleradamente, se quedó como idiota mirándola. Temari lo miró algo desconcertada y Gaara simplemente bufó, " _*sigh* otro..."_ se quejaba el pelirrojo puesto que ya un par de chicos en la calle se habían quedado prendados de Temari cuando se dirigían al videoclub.

-Umm, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó la rubia.

-¿huh? Oh sí, dime ¿qué se te ofrece?- dijo Benjiro mientras salía de su ensimismamiento.

-Quería preguntarte cuál de estas dos películas me recomiendas, que... ando algo... indecisa.- dijo coquetamente Temari. Gaara simplemente rodó los ojos, a veces no sabía si ella era coqueta por naturaleza o lo hacía a propósito para hacer sufrir a los pobres tipos. Se inclinaba por lo segundo.

-Ah pues...- dijo mirando las dos películas que le pasó Temari.- ésta es buena es de acción y aventura, la otra no es muy buena y no tiene muy buena crítica.

-Hmm ya veo, gracias.- Temari lo miró fijamente. Benjiro nuevamente se quedó embelesado con sus bellos ojos. _"Benjiro di algo o pensará que eres un idiota"_

 _-_ Bueno... la vas a llevar o no?- dijo el castaño saliendo de su embobamiento.

\- Ehhm, sip. Tú eres el que sabe de cine.- le dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa.

Benjiro se sentía en el paraíso, jamás creyó que pudiese existir una chica tan hermosa en este mundo, y su sonrisa lo terminó por convencer definitivamente. Temari simplemente se divertía con la reacción del chico y Gaara lo único que pensaba era en lo cruel que podía ser su hermana a veces.

000

Shikamaru y Fumiko se hallaban conversando en el sofá del departamento del chico, éste seguía sin entender la "decisión" repentina de su novia, por lo que decidió preguntarle directamente y ella comenzó a explicarle.

-¿Tú te acuerdas que la próxima semana nosotros vamos a cumplir un año y tres meses?

-Ahh, perfecto, ya entiendo. Osea como nosotros vamos a cumplir un año y tres meses, tú quieres que nos demos un tiempo para ver nuestra relación como en perspectiva, ¿eso es?- preguntó el joven intentando descifrar de la manera más lógica posible el actuar de su novia.

\- Claro, una especie como de receso. Corto eso sí! No tiene por qué ser tan largo.- Acotó nerviosamente Fumiko. Shikamaru enarcó una ceja, no le creía absolutamente nada, pero... ya que quería poner las cosas así, no le quedaba de otra que seguirle el juego.

-hmm, puede ser... sí. Bueno igual nos podemos juntar para celebrar el año y tres meses y dos semanas en un tiempo más.

-Lindo! vio que entendió. No era tan difícil- dijo complacida la pelinegra mientras tomaba el rostro de Shikamaru y lo besaba con ternura.

-Y dime una cosa.- dijo el pelinegro cuando se separó de ella.

\- sí?

-¿Tú para eso tienes que armar tanto escándalo?

\- Ay! bueno tú me conoces a mí.- dijo Fumiko un poco avergonzada.

-Sí...

-Tú sabes como soy.

\- Exagerada.- esto lo dijo medio en serio y medio en broma.

\- Ay! fastidioso!- dijo Fumiko mientras lo empujaba con molestia, Shikamaru simplemente rió, era gracioso molestarla, pero aún tenía la duda de qué diablos tramaba, él sabía perfectamente que Fumiko no hacía las cosas ni tomaba decisiones sin razón. De todas formas iría con cuidado y descubriría que rayos tramaba.

Por su parte Fumiko estaba conforme, si todo salía bien, con este "receso" Shikamaru por fin empezaría a esforzarse por ella y conquistarla, pero en el peor de los casos, Shikamaru caería en su trampa y aprovecharía este "receso" para frecuentar a la maldita zorra con la que estaba engañando a Fumiko y ésta lo pillaría "in fraganti".

000

Una vez que Temari se decidió por la película que Benjiro le propuso, Sasuke llegó al trabajo en ese mismo momento, aún estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido en el restorán por lo que no notó a Temari, pero si alcanzó a notar a Gaara que estaba mirando unas películas en las estanterías.

\- Que hay Gaara.- Dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía al mostrador.

\- Hola Sasuke, tiempo sin verte.- dijo cortésmente el pelirrojo.

Sasuke iba a responderle, pero en ese minuto notó a Temari.

-Hola.- saludó el pelinegro mirandola fijamente.

-Hola.- le devolvió el saludo la rubia, también mirándolo fijo. Gaara se colocó al lado de ella en el mostrador. Mientras Benjiro colocaba los datos de Gaara en el computador para completar el arriendo.

-Dime una cosa, ¿tú estudias en el Instituto Senju verdad?- preguntó el pelinegro sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

\- Sí ¿por qué?- preguntó suspicaz la rubia.

\- Porque... mi novia es compañera de curso tuya.- dijo acercándose a Temari, ambos se miraban fijo, como queriendo desafiarse el uno al otro.

-¿A sí?

\- Sí.

-¿Y quién es tu novia?- preguntó Temari haciendose la desentendida.

\- Ino Yamanaka. ¿La conoces?

\- ¿Ino?- preguntó desconcertada Temari y miró a Gaara, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke y simplemente le sonrió.- Y... ¿tú que no eras novio de Sakura Haruno?

-Exacto, yo- Sasuke se interrumpió y abrió los ojos de par en par, _"oh no! piensa rápido!"_ \- Bueno no...

Temari y Gaara se miraron de reojo y éste último quería explotar de risa, pero se aguantó, Temari se sentía exactamente igual que su hermano.

-e-eramos... lo que pasa es que bueno, somos como... como amigos íntimos, entiendes?- se intentaba justificar Sasuke, pero su cerebro se había bloqueado por completo.

-Oigan, no intenten entender nada porque, ni él mismo entiende sus enredos, hehe.- dijo Benjiro simpáticamente. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. _"Idiota no empeores las cosas!"_

 _-_ Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Muchas gracias.- se despidió cortésmente Temari.

-Adiós- dijo Gaara mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Adiós.- lo secundó su hermana siguiéndolo.

\- Adiós...- se despidió Benjiro mirándola como un tonto.

\- Oh! Sasuke verdad?- dijo de repente Temari mientras se volteaba a ver al chico desde la puerta.

-Sí?- dijo nervioso el pelinegro.

-Si quieres, les puedo mandar saludos a las dos ;)- dijo divertida y maliciosamente la Sabaku no.

Benjiro miró a Sasuke preocupado y Sasuke se sentía como si lo hubiesen apuñalado en el estómago de la manera más cruel posible. Gaara no se pudo contener y salió del lugar tapándose la boca, mientras que Temari lo siguió no sin darle a Sasuke una última sonrisa maliciosa. Luego los hermanos Sabaku no comenzaron cruelmente a reírse a carcajadas afuera del establecimiento.

\- Arggg- gruñó Sasuke maldiciendo su vida.- soy un imbécil, soy un imbécil, ¿te diste cuenta?¿te diste cuenta lo que acabo de hacer?¿te diste cuenta o no?

Benjiro simplemente asentía, su vista estaba fija en el lugar donde había desaparecido la hermosa rubia.

-Le dije, le dije a esta chica que yo andaba con las dos, así mañana todo el instituto lo va a saber!¿te das cuenta de eso no? Aquí va a quedar la- Sasuke se interrumpió al ver que su compañero no le estaba prestando para nada atención, sólo estaba ahí sentado, suspirando por quién sabía qué y con cara de imbécil. Sasuke le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.- ¿Me estás escuchando no?

-¿huh?- Benjiro se giró hacia él.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando?- dijo molesto el pelinegro.

\- No pasa nada.- decía sin pensar Benjiro.

-¿Pero qué?¿Qué? ¿Te gustó la chica acaso? que te quedaste como idiota.

\- ¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó ansioso Benjiro.

\- Se llama Sabaku no Temari, viene de Suna, y Sakura no la puede ver ni en pintura compañero.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto?- preguntó molesto el castaño al ver que Sasuke manejaba tanta información sobre la hermosa chica.

\- Bueno porque son compañeras de curso hombre! por eso estoy nervioso. ¿Ahora te das cuenta lo que acaba de pasar? Tú no entiendes nada. Eres un maldito ingenuo.- dijo Sasuke molesto porque su compañero no lo comprendía y peor, estaba completamente descerebrado en estos momentos por culpa de Sabaku no Temari.

\- Oye, una mujer así es lo que yo necesito para...- decía Benjiro totalmente en las nubes.

-¿para qué?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Para poder seguir viviendo.

Sasuke lo miró totalmente desconcertado, esto era increíble...

-Ahora ya no sé quién es más idiota, tú o Naruto...- dijo el pelinegro mientras se retiraba fastidiado a trabajar.

000

Naruto estornudaba mientras conducía hacia el departamento de su madre, una vez que llegó ahí y fue recibido por ella, ésta le dio una buena tunda por hijo ingrato. Naruto ya se lo veía venir de todos modos. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron Temari y Gaara, por lo que el rubio la saludó simpáticamente, pero, como le había pedido Gaara, no le preguntó específicamente por qué había decidido pasar una temporada en Konoha, esperaría a que el mismo Gaara se lo contara. Una vez que llegaron a Ichiraku ambos comenzaron a ponerse al día de todas las cosas que habían pasado, ya que no se habían visto desde el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, ya que Naruto a mitad de éstas se había ido a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con su padre. Finalmente Gaara le contó lo sucedido con sus padres y cómo Temari había decidido terminar su último año de instituto en Konoha.

-Vaya... lo siento mucho viejo, no tenía idea.- le dio el pésame el rubio.

-No te preocupes, en realidad no me afecta mucho, la que estuvo más afectada fue Temari.- dijo Gaara sin emitir emoción alguna.

-Y Kankuro lo sabe? o no han sabido nada de él?

\- No tengo idea, ni siquiera Temari ha podido comunicarse con él. Es como si a él y a Yashamaru se los hubiese tragado la tierra.

-Ya veo...- Naruto no hallaba que decir, aunque Gaara dijera que no le importaba, él sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sí le importaba, después de todo eran sus padres y no importa lo enojado que estés con ellos, siempre los amarás, pase lo que pase.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero finalmente Naruto decidió cambiar el tema.

-Oh! a propósito aquí tienes.- dijo el rubio mientras le entregaba un sobre.

-Esto es...- dijo Gaara sorprendido.

-¿No que querías entradas para "Will of Fire"?, pues aquí están.- dijo sonriente el chico.

-Gracias Naruto.- agradeció el pelirrojo sinceramente mientras recibía el sobre.

-Y...- dijo su amigo con mirada pícara.

\- Y qué?- preguntó Gaara confuso.

-No vas a contarme quién es la chica que vas a llevar el jueves a "Will of Fire"?- le dijo maliciosamente el rubio.

-Ehm... Temari...- dijo como mencionando lo obvio. Naruto quedó con la boca abierta y ojos en blanco, no comprendía nada.

-Pero... no que ibas a llevar a tu novia?- pregunto exaltado Naruto. Gaara se sonrojó.

-No... yo... no tengo novia.- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que no logró.

-Ahh, entiendo... te gusta una chica eh?- dijo mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Gaara simplemente guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

-Ya veo, piensas regalarle entradas para que así vaya, hmmm, buena táctica compañero, así la invitas a bailar, hehe. Bueno, no te preocupes, de todas formas yo estaré ahí el jueves, así que si necesitas apoyo, ahí estaré, jiji.

-Hmm, gracias Naruto.

-Hehe, para que están los amigos. ^^

\- Bien, creo que iré al baño un momento.- dijo Gaara mientras se levantaba, quería mojarse un poco el rostro ya que sentía como se ponía cada vez más rojo. Naruto simplemente sonrió, nunca pensó en ver a uno de sus mejores amigos "enamorado" y menos a Gaara.

-Ve compañero, te espero.- dijo el rubio mientras Gaara se dirigía al sanitario.

Naruto comenzó a devorar su ramen, había estado tan entretenido hablando con Gaara que apenas había probado bocado. En ese instante alguien se le acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola Naruto, tanto tiempo.- dijo una voz detrás de él. El rubio se giró y se encontró con un chico muy peculiar, llevaba una especie de chubasquero verde con una capucha, bajo ésta llevaba una chaqueta marrón grisácea cuyo cuello le cubría hasta la mitad de la cara, llevaba un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, y finalmente unos lentes obscuros, en plena noche...

-eh?- Naruto miró detenidamente al chico, no tenía la más mínima idea de quién rayos era.- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy yo.- dijo simplemente el chico. Naruto se levantó de su silla y se acercó al tipo para verlo mejor. Ambos se miraron fijamente...

-Ahhhh! si si si si! ahh... eres...- Naruto por un minuto se iluminó, pero nuevamente olvidó quién rayos era ese chico, le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba de dónde.

\- Se que ha pasado mucho, pero no deberías olvidar el rostro de alguien que amablemente fue a tu cumpleaños, porque de lo contrario, haces sentir mal a la gente.

-Espera, esa voz... y esa forma de hablar... Acaso tú eres...- Naruto recordó el día de su cumpleaños N°17 que había sido el año pasado.

 _-Qué onda Naruto! feliz cumpleaños compadre- saludo Kiba muy alegremente._

 _-Que hay Kiba! tanto tiempo! gracias! y muchas gracias por venir!- dijo el rubio._

 _-Oye, traje a un amigo, espero que no te moleste._

 _\- Claro que no! siempre es genial conocer gente nueva! además entre más seamos mejor!- dijo Naruto feliz. Luego un chico de pelo castaño y lentes obscuros se apareció por detrás de Kiba._

 _-Este es Shino, es uno de mis mejores amigos y lo traje para que lo conocieras._

 _-Es un placer Naruto-kun, y muy feliz cumpleaños.- dijo el chico entregándole un pequeño presente._

 _-Vaya gracias Shino! espero que la pases bien en mi fiesta ^^_

-Ahhh! eres Shino!- le dijo asombradamente Naruto mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

\- Finalmente me reconoces.- dijo el chico molesto.

-Como quieres que te reconozca si tienes toda la cara tapada!- le dijo exasperadamente el rubio, _"Además de que te he visto una sola vez en mi vida..."_.- Bueno, de todos modos que tal! ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias, pasaba por aquí , te noté y quise venir a saludarte. ¿Andas solo?

-Nah, ando con Gaara, pero fue al baño, es que anda nervioso porque le gusta una chica...- dijo pícaramente el rubio. Shino no pasó por alto ese comentario.

-¿en serio?¿quién?

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho, pero me pidió entradas para "Will of Fire", de seguro la quiere invitar, hehe.

-Hmm, ya veo...- dijo suspicaz el castaño.- A propósito Naruto, ya que lo mencionas, ¿por casualidad te quedan algunas entradas?

-Eh? bueno, sí, me quedan 4 creo...- empezó a revisar su mochila y encontró un sobre.- sip, son las últimas eso si, ¿cuántas necesitas?

-Iba a pedirte sólo dos, pero si puedes darme las 4 sería estupendo.- dijo el castaño tranquilamente.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo el rubio simpáticamente mientras se las entregaba.

-Muchas gracias Naruto. Bueno me retiro, fue un gusto verte.- se despidio amablemente Shino.

-Sí, igual. Adiós.- dijo el rubio, mientras Shino se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida. Unos minutos después volvió Gaara.

-Listo, ¿te hice esperar mucho?- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

-Nah, todo en orden. Y... vas a contarme de esta chica? dónde la conociste?- dijo emocionado el rubio.

-*sigh* sólo es una amiga Naruto, es de mi curso.

-Hehe, lo supuse, pero tengo una duda.¿Por qué vas a ir con Temari a la disco?

-Pues... porque ella me invitó, después de todo ella se consiguió las invitaciones.

-¿En serio?¿Dónde las consiguió?- preguntó Naruto curioso, ya que las ventas para todo público se habían agotado hace ya una semana.

\- Shikamaru se las dio.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Temari conoce a Shikamaru?- preguntó desconcertado el rubio.

-Sí, lo conoció en el aeropuerto, ella venía en el mismo avión que su novia.

\- Ya veo... Ese ingrato. Le rogué tanto para que fuera a la inauguración, pero él simplemente se rehúso.- dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín. Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Shikamaru no va a ir?- preguntó suspicaz.

-Por supuesto que no, tu sabes como es él, un maldito holgazán. Además que detesta las discoteques, *sigh*, intenté convencerlo, pero no hubo manera.- dijo molesto el rubio. Bien, con esto las sospechas de Gaara estaban confirmadas, Shikamaru sí iba a ir a esa discoteque, pero no por Naruto sino que por Temari, se molestó un poco porque le mintiera, pero sinceramente ya lo sospechaba. _"¿Que rayos quieres con mi hermana Shikamaru?"_ , pensaba el pelirrojo, aunque tenía que admitir que Shikamaru debía de tener un real interés en Temari para dejar la comodidad de su hogar un jueves por la noche y partir a una ruidosa y fastidiosa discoteque, a Gaara tampoco le agradaban mucho, por lo que podía entenderlo, pero aún así lo tendría en la mira, no permitiría que jugara con su hermana.

 **Gaara el hermanito protector, al menos ya se abuenó con Temari, uff falta poquito para la gran noche, a esperar! muahahaha**


	15. Capítulo 15: Una dulce atracción

**No aguanté haha, doble capítulo! tal como dice el título veremos algo "dulce", se le endulza la vida a nuestro Rock Lee. Enjoy the cap.**

 **Capítulo 15: Una dulce atracción.**

Hinata estaba lista para irse al instituto por lo que bajó a desayunar con su familia. Todos estaban sentados tomando desayuno, su padre Hiashi, su madre, su hermana menor Hanabi, la cual tenía el pelo largo hasta pasar su cintura y de color marrón oscuro peinado en una cola de caballo baja atada con un listón blanco con dos mechones de cabello que caían hacia los lados de su rostro los cuales terminaban amarrados en dos listones rosas, tenía las cejas finas y ojos perlados al igual que su hermana, estaba vestida con su pijama debido a que estaba con reposo médico, ya que había pescado un resfriado; la última persona sentada a la mesa era su primo Neji, un chico de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta la espalda, pero recogido en la punta por una cinta con dos mechones de pelo a los lados de su rostro, al igual que sus primas tenía los ojos perlados con un tono más cercano al lila claro.

\- Oh! Hinata hijita, ¿cómo amaneció?- le preguntó Hiashi al notar la presencia de su hija mayor.

-Bien papá, gracias.- dijo cortésmente la peliazul mientras colgaba su mochila en la silla y procedía a sentarse a la mesa a desayunar al lado de su padre.

\- Oiga, quiero que hoy mismo vaya a algún preuniversitario, me trae los papeles, se inscribe y me deja allá arriba lo que haya que firmar, las letras que haya que pagar, me deja todo encima del escitorio en la noche.- decía Hiashi mientras desayunaba.

-Pero... ¿preuniversitario?¿para qué?- preguntó la peliazul confundida. Hiashi la miró desconcertado, luego miró a su mujer.

\- Por Kami cariño, esta niñita está más despistada que nunca. ¿Qué es lo que pasa Hinata? ¿Está tomando drogas Ud?- preguntó molesto el patriarca de los Hyuga.

\- Ay! pero si no te entiendo papá.

\- Tu padre quiere que vayas a un preuniversitario, ¿entiendes Hinata? Tienes que ir a mirar alguno.- dijo su madre seriamente.

-Pero si tengo preuniversitario en el instituto, por eso salgo a las 4:00.- dijo Hinata mientras se servía su desayuno.

\- Hinata-chan los preuniversitarios de los institutos no son muy buenos que digamos, además que solo constan de 1 hora, no es suficiente.- dijo Neji calmadamente mientras desayunaba.

-Neji-niisan, discúlpame, pero no pedí tu opinión.- dijo Hinata lo más cortés que podía, detestaba cuando su primo se metía en sus asuntos.

-Oiga, no sea insolente con su primo, él es el único en esta casa junto conmigo que se preocupa por tí y tu futuro.- dijo Hiashi alzando un poco la voz.- Además Neji tiene razón, necesitas un preuniversitario de verdad, uno pagado, decente. No quiero estar pasando vergüenza.

Hinata simplemente bufó y se limitó a tomar su desayuno.

-Bueno hija, me trae esos papeles y me los deja en la noche.- dijo Hiashi mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su esposa para despedirse.- Hoy voy a llegar un poco más tarde ok?

-Ok, adiós cariño.- se despedía su esposa.

\- Adiós.- se despidió el patriarca de su mujer luego se dirigió a su hija menor.- Adiós Hanabi, una vez que termines de vuelta a la cama ¿oíste?

-Sí papá.- dijo la joven algo fastidiada, ya que se aburría mucho en la casa y más aún si estaba todo el día en la cama.

\- Adiós linda pórtese bien.- se despidió Hiashi de su hija mayor, y finalmente de su sobrino.- Adiós Neji, procura que todo esté en orden.

-Claro tío Hiashi, no se preocupe.- dijo el joven cordialmente. Una vez que Hiashi se retiró, Hinata se levantó de la mesa.-Hinata-chan, aún no has terminado de desayunar.

-No tengo hambre Neji-niisan, con permiso que se me hace tarde.- dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba rápidamente de la mesa.

 _"Porque siempre se esmeran en controlar mi vida, pronto seré mayor de edad y aún así me tratan como si fuese una niña indefensa"_ pensaba molesta Hinata mientras esperaba el autobus. Su padre toda la vida había sido muy sobreprotector con ella, rara vez la dejaba salir con sus amigas y amigos, y de noche ni hablar, es por eso que en los últimos años casi no había podido asistir a las fiestas de cumpleaños de sus amigos porque Hiashi no se lo permitía, de hecho el último cumpleaños al que había asistido había sido al de Kiba, pero no pudo durar más de dos horas en la fiesta puesto que su padre mandó a Neji a recogerla antes de que si quiera la fiesta comenzara del bueno. Es por eso que estaba un poco preocupada, ya que la inauguración de "Will of Fire" era este jueves y Sakura se había conseguido entradas con Sasuke para ir al evento y Hinata por supuesto que quería ir, ya que era el evento del año, el problema era que no tenía idea de que excusa idear para que su padre y Neji no se enteraran.

000

Nuevamente Lee se había retrasado, ya había sonado el timbre para que los alumnos entraran a sus respectivos salones y Lee iba a toda velocidad para firmar el libro de asistencia y dirigirse a su clase correspondiente.

 _"Por favor Kamisama que no me pille Jiraiya-san de nuevo por favor!"_ iba rezando Lee distraído, lo que menos quería era que nuevamente el director lo retrasara como el día anterior.

Por su parte los alumnos iban hacia sus salones y Karito como siempre iba a paso lento, pero iba algo distraída ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con Asuma el día anterior. _"*sigh* si este idiota se enamora será un verdadero fastidio sobrellevar esto"_.

Tanto Lee como Karito iban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que el pelinegro no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y, con la rapidez que llevaba, terminó por arrollarla y caer encima de ella. Karito al despabilarse se encontró con unos ojos negros que la miraban nerviosa, pero intensamente.

-Vaya, parece que ahora sí me pilló desprevenida Lee-sensei.- dijo Karito tranquila y divertidamente, sus rostros estaban a centímetros del otro y se miraban fijo. Lee estaba ensimismado observando los bellos ojos índigo de la castaña, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bellos en su vida, pero al oír hablar a la castaña se despabiló.

-Oh! L-lo siento K-Karito-chan, perdóname.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se separaba rápidamente de la castaña, y nerviosamente ofreció su mano para ayudarla. Ésta aceptó su ayuda.- ¿No te lastimé verdad?

\- Nah, sólo el orgullo. Tal parece que mi sexto sentido estaba dormido hoy.- dijo mientras se colocaba las manos por detrás de la nuca.

\- Hehe, igual disculpame, iba tan apurado y distraído que no te vi.- se disculpó Lee sinceramente, aunque el nerviosismo aún no se le pasaba.

\- No hay problema, yo también iba distraída.- dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a su sensei, nuevamente se miraron fijo, era como si ninguno de los dos quisiera apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Karito habló.- Bueno, mejor sigo mi camino, además no quiero retrasarlo.

Lee seguía embobado mirándola, por lo que Karito tuvo que llamarle la atención.

-Umm, Lee-sensei?

-Hmm?- dijo con cara de idiota. Esto definitivamente le causó gracia a Karito, pero se aguantó la risa.

-Va a llegar tarde para firmar el libro...

Bien, eso sí que lo despertó.

-Demonios!- empezó a correr hacia la dirección no sin antes girarse para despedirse apropiadamente de la castaña.- Nos vemos en un rato Karito-chan!

-Nos vemos sensei.- se despidió Karito mientras tomaba rumbo a su salón, no entendía por qué, pero ese encuentro con Lee le había dibujado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenía muchas ganas de reír, algo muy raro en ella. No es que fuera amargada o algo así, pero como todo lo encontraba "aburrido" era díficil que algo la sorprendiera, y pues Lee graciosamente lo había logrado con algo tan simple como arrollarla, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

Mientras tanto cerca de las escaleras Shino divisó a Kiba y lo llamó.

-¿Huh?¿Qué quieres Shino? ya sonó el timbre hay que ir a clases.- dijo el castaño algo fastidiado, aún no se arreglaban las cosas con Tamaki por lo que seguía de mal genio.

-Pues te tengo noticias que de seguro te van a interesar.- dijo Shino calmadamente.

-¿Y no puedes esperar hasta el recreo?

-Puede que para el recreo ya sea demasiado tarde para que hagas tu movimiento.

-¿huh? ¿de que rayos hablas Shino?- Kiba no comprendía a que se refería con eso su amigo, éste simplemente le entregó un sobre.

-Ten, por cosas del destino me encontré con Naruto y por suerte traía consigo esto.

\- ¿Naruto? y que tiene q- Kiba no pudo completar la frase ya que se quedó anonadado con el contenido del sobre.- E-espera esto es...

\- Sí, son entradas para "Will of Fire", recuerdo que me dijiste que Tamaki-chan quería ir y que no habías podido conseguirte entradas. Bueno, ahí tienes tu jugada para que te perdone.

-Shino eres un genio! Con esto de seguro me perdona!- dijo Kiba mientras besaba las entradas.

-Ahora, una cosa más Kiba- dijo Shino seriamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el castaño un poco desconcertado.

-Sí quieres que Tamaki-chan te perdone y mantenerla complacida, deberás cambiar tu actitud con Sabaku no Gaara.

Kiba abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿qué rayos quieres decir con eso?

-Que al parecer Tamaki-chan se lleva muy bien con él y a él parece... gustarle...

-¿Qué?!- dijo el chico salvaje totalmente molesto.- ¿A ese idiota le gusta MI NOVIA? Ahora mismo iré a partirle la cara.

-Cálmate Kiba. ¿O acaso quieres que se enfade más contigo? Si sigues así de nada servirá que la invites a "Will of Fire".

Kiba simplemente bufó, guardó silencio y escuchó a su amigo.

\- Tengo un plan, pero tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo y hacer lo que te digo y podrás recuperar definitivamente a Tamaki-chan y no preocuparte más de Sabaku no Gaara.- dijo el chico con un aura de misterio.

-Te escucho.- dijo el castaño, no le gustaba para nada la idea de "tragarse su orgullo", pero él amaba a Tamaki a pesar de todo y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la apartara de su lado y menos el infeliz de Sabaku no Gaara.

000

Kakashi revisaba unos documentos en su oficina, y no pudo evitar encontrarse con unos viejos periódicos que relataban un suceso ocurrido hacía 17 años, los períodicos relataban:

"DESAPARECIERON ESTAFADORES: TODO SUNA CONVULSIONADO

 _Pérdidas estimadas en $60 millones"_

El peliplateado leía cuidadosamente el artículo, estaba un poco preocupado, no sólo por el problema del permiso para inaugurar la discoteque, sino que se había enterado de un suceso que lo había dejado un poco nervioso. Esa había sido la razón por la que se puso a revisar los dichosos documentos.

 _"Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que hable con ella"_ pensaba Kakashi mientras miraba el reloj, si sus calculos eran correctos ella debería estar ahí en esos momentos. Por lo que buscó en su agenda y encontró el número de teléfono que buscaba.

-"Will of Fire"- dijo el peliplateado mientras tomaba el auricular y marcaba el número de la discoteque. Una vez que contestaron el hombre dijo.- Buenos días ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Buenos días, habla Anko Mitarashi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo la mujer desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Oh! Anko, ¿qué tal? Soy yo Kakashi.- dijo despreocupadamente el peliplateado.

-Ah! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sin mucho interés la pelimorada.

\- Yo muy bien, muchas gracias. Sabes, pensé que podríamos almorzar juntos, no sé que te parece, creo que ya viene siendo tiempo de que nos reunamos nosotros dos no crees?

-Ah sí? qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo la mujer haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Por el simple hecho de que Sabaku no Rasa está muerto...- dijo Kakashi sombríamente. Anko abrió los ojos de par en par.- Hmm, te quedaste callada, tal parece que no estabas al tanto de esto... Así que...¿Almorzamos entonces?

Anko no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, esa noticia definitivamente la había tomado por sorpresa, y para ser sinceros la había asustado un poco, pero no iba a permitir que Kakashi la intimidara, él no tenía ningún control sobre ella y nunca lo tendría porque ella misma se encargaría de que eso siguiera así.

000

Ya en el salón 3-1 Lee impartía su clase normalmente, mientras Sakura le susurraba algo a Karito.

-Oye... Yakumo me dijo que te vio con Lee-sensei hoy.- dijo pícaramente la pelirrosa. Karito simplemente la miró.- Dijo que te arrolló, "literalmente".

-Sí, lo hizo.- dijo Karito así sin más. Sakura hizo un puchero, detestaba que Karito fuese tan... simplona, _"¿Es que acaso nada la altera?¿No conoce lo que es ponerse nerviosa o qué?"_ pensaba la pelirrosa, y pues no se equivocaba, ella toda la vida había intentado poner nerviosa a Karito, especialmente con los chicos, desde el kínder, la había molestado con Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Kyo y un montón de otros, pero jamás en la vida la había logrado poner nerviosa con alguno, ni un ligero sonrojo, nada... Ahora intentaba ponerla algo nerviosa con Lee, pero ni siquiera. _"Bien Sakura, no te rindas, lograrás ponerla nerviosa o morirás en el intento"._

-Hmm, ahora que lo veo detenidamente, es bastante atractivo ¿no crees?- dijo la pelirrosa a su amiga. Ésta la miró confundida.

-¿Quién?

-Lee-sensei, igual tiene su encanto, mira, míralo bien!- dijo Sakura, mientras le giraba la cabeza a Karito para que mirara a Lee detenidamente.

No supo por qué rayos le hizo caso a Sakura, por lo general ella siempre la ignoraba cuando se ponía a hablar tonterías, pero simplemente se puso a mirar a Lee de pies a cabeza mientras dictaba la clase. Bueno... Sakura no estaba equivocada del todo, Lee sí era un chico atractivo, tal vez no un adonis, pero como bien dijo Sakura tenía su encanto...

\- Imagina lo que hay debajo de ese jersey, no me extrañaría que hubiera un abdomen muy bien formado.- decía Sakura en un susurro sólo perceptible por Karito.- Y se nota a leguas que se ejercita, mira esos brazos, son delgados, pero definitivamente los músculos se le notan.

Karito simplemente miraba a Lee y comprobaba las deducciones de Sakura, bueno si practicaba artes marciales era obvio que tendría buen físico, además eso se notaba a leguas. Karito no supo en qué minuto empezó a morder su lápiz, se cruzó de piernas y fijó su vista en su profesor. Lee mientras dictaba la clase cruzó su mirada con Karito y no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al ver que ésta lo miraba fijo, masticando sensualmente el borde de su lápiz y cruzada de piernas, por un minuto pensó que estaba alucinando, pero intentó ignorar el hecho y seguir con su clase.

\- Bueno en el País de la Tierra, teníamos que...- Lee no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a la castaña y se fijó que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Por lo que nerviosamente, le llamó la atención.

-Emm... ¿Pasa algo?¿Karito-chan?

Karito se despabiló al instante, abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué rayos había sido eso?

-Umm, no, nada.- dijo nerviosa la castaña. Sakura sonreía triunfante, _"No puedo creerlo! este es un momento épico! creo que lloraré... de risa hahahaha"_.

\- Bien... ¿puedo seguir?- preguntó entre serio y nervioso Lee.

Karito simplemente asintió, Sakura estaba aguantándose la risa a más no poder.

-Ok, gracias.- dijo el maestro mientras retomaba el hilo de la clase. Karito miró fastidiada a Sakura y ésta estalló en risa, pero tuvo que ahogarla para que Lee no le llamara la atención a ella también, Yakumo que estaba cerca de ellas también soltó una risita y Karito simplemente bufó.- Bueno entonces en el País de la Tierra teníamos que...

La castaña no comprendía que rayos le había pasado, por qué cuando tenía a Lee enfrente siempre le sonreía y lo que es peor adoptaba una actitud que jamás en su vida creyó que fuese posible... ¿coqueta? eso lo esperaría de Sakura o Ino, pero no de ella, ella siempre andaba con su típica actitud de "todo me da igual" y esa era la imagen que siempre le había proyectado a todo el mundo, muy rara vez adoptaba otro tipo de actitudes, sólo cuando era algo muy importante ponía una actitud más seria y a veces incluso hasta decidida, pero con Lee... era distinto y no entendía el por qué.

 _"No sé por qué, pero es como si él me motivara a hacer cosas que no suelo hacer, ¿Por qué será? y lo más raro aún, ¿por qué me acabo de aprender todo lo que habló sobre ese autor del País de la Tierra?"_ pensaba perpleja la castaña, definitivamente Lee era alguien especial ya que, sin quererlo, había captado toda su "atención".

000

\- ¿Ustedes creen que esta es una fuente de soda?- decía Anko molesta a Benjiro y Daisuke, su abuelo, quienes estaban tomando un refrigerio en la barra. Habían estado trabajando en los preparativos para la inauguración desde muy temprano por lo que les había bajado el hambre y habían decidido comer algo.

\- Anko-san lo sentimos mucho, lo que pasa es que estamos desde temprano- decía Daisuke, pero fue interrumpido por la pelimorada.

\- Las explicaciones no me las tiene que dar a mí Daisuke, se las tendrá que dar a Minato. Lo siento, pero yo voy a tener que informarle sobre este abuso de confianza.- dijo Anko mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Por favor Anko-san, no le cuente nada a Minato-san. Se lo ruego, si nosotros lo único que quisimos- decía el anciano mientras se levantaba del asiento y corría hacia donde estaba Anko para detenerla, pero Benjiro lo interrumpió.

-Ojii-san ya basta- dijo molesto el castaño.

-Pero Benjiro...

-Después hablamos con Minato-san, él va a entender.

-¿Qué vas a hablar tú con Minato-san?¿Igualado?¿Qué le vas a decir?¿Qué eres un fresco?¿Qué vienes aquí como si esto fuese una cocinería?- Le decía molesta Anko mientras se acercaba a Benjiro.- Para que tú sepas el personal de la discoteque no tiene derecho a instalarse aquí. ok?

-Está bien, está bien. Entendimos, pero no tienes para que gritar.- dijo Benjiro molesto mientras se levantaba del asiento y enfrentaba a la mujer.

\- No te estoy gritando, te estoy explicando.

-Estás muy alterada, estás gritando.- espetó el castaño mientras se retiraba del lugar y se dirigía hacia su abuelo.- vamos ojii-san?

\- Que confianzuda esta gente! me enferma.- decía Anko mientras Daisuke seguía a su nieto.

000

Durante el primer recreo en el Instituto Senju, Temari había ido por Gaara, éste se encontraba con Tamaki. Temari aprovechó de presentarse con la nueva amiga de Gaara y agradecerle por apoyar a su hermanito.

-Gaara podrías venir conmigo un momento, quiero que zanjemos "ese asunto" de una vez por todas.- dijo la rubia con actitud seria y decidida.

-Claro, ¿me disculpas un momento Tamaki-chan?- le dijo Gaara a su amiga.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, yo te espero aquí.- dijo la castaña.

-Descuida será algo breve, te lo regreso en unos minutos ;)-dijo la rubia simpáticamente, Gaara gruñó por lo bajo y Tamaki ahogó una risita.

Al otro lado del patio Sakura junto a Hinata y Karito estaba tomando el sol tranquila y relajadamente, después de su "victoria" en lograr poner nerviosa a Karito nada le podría amargar el día, o al menos eso creía...

-¿Interrumpo algo?- dijo Temari una vez que se había acercado al grupo junto a Gaara. Se había colocado enfrente de Sakura.

\- Oooh! miren quién viene ahí! si es Temari!- dijo cínicamente la pelirrosa con su típico tono burlón.- ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida linda?

\- No tan bien como a ti parece.- dijo la rubia con un tono igual o más cínico aún que la pelirrosa.

\- Sí, aquí estamos aprovechando el solcito, pero justamente tú me lo estás tapando. Hazte a un lado amorosa ok?

Temari lo único que quería era hacerla añicos, odiaba su actitud de mocosa prepotente, por lo que tuvo que contenerse y limitarse a decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó el otro día. El bus que me dijiste que tomara me llevó al otro lado de Konoha.- dijo duramente la rubia y molesta. Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto de "sorpresa", Hinata simplemente movía la cabeza hacia los lados y Karito miraba a Sakura de forma acusadora, " _Tenías que meterte en un lío no Sakura?"_. Karito no era ninguna tonta se notaba a leguas que Temari era una chica con carácter, por lo que consideraba estúpido y problemático meterse con ella, pero como siempre, Sakura simplemente se metía con quién le diera la gana y lo peor, las arrastraba a ella y a Hinata en sus líos.

Mientras Tamaki esperaba a Gaara sentada en una banca, cierto castaño de aspecto salvaje se acercó a ella.

-Tamaki.- dijo seriamente el chico, la aludida se giró y al verlo frunció el ceño.

-¿qué quieres Kiba?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar, así que déjame en paz.- dijo duramente la chica mientras se levantaba y procedía a retirarse, pero Kiba la tomó del brazo.

-Espera Tamaki, por favor.- le rogó el castaño, la chica simplemente lo miró.- Perdóname, me comporté como un estúpido, tienes razón, no soy quién para imponerte con quién juntarte o no, pero es que...

-¿qué?

-Lo siento, no debí tratarlos así, ni a tí ni a Gaara-kun.- dijo arrepentido el castaño, Tamaki se sorprendió por eso, ¿Kiba tragándose su orgullo y pidiendo perdón sinceramente? eso sí era extraño.

-Kiba...

-Está bien, si quieres ser amiga de Gaara-kun, no me interpondré, pero por favor no te enfades conmigo Tamaki.- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba las manos de su chica.- yo te quiero.

Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par y se sonrojó a más no poder, era tan raro verlo así, pero no podía negarlo, a ella tampoco le gustaba estar enfadada con él porque también lo amaba.

-Baka! claro que te perdono, pero por favor no vuelvas a molestar a Gaara-kun, te lo pido.- dijo la castaña entre conmovida y seria.

-Si tú me lo pides, así lo haré.- le dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a su chica para depositar un dulce beso en sus labios.

A unos pasos de donde se encontraban Kiba y Tamaki, Shino observaba la escena, al parecer todo había salido bien, ahora sólo faltaba el paso dos para que Tamaki perdonara a su amigo definitivamente.

 **Ay Shino... sabía que en el fondo tenías una mente maquiavélica, nah, sólo lo hace por su amigo, quién no. Uy Temari fue a enfrentar a Sakura por su bromita, que pasará...**


	16. Capítulo 16: Declaración de guerra

**Preparense porque nuestras heroínas se enfrentan cara a cara, ¿qué pasará?**

 **Capítulo 16: Declaración de guerra**.

Debido a que estaban en época de aniversario en el Instituto de Hombres, se habían suspendido las clases hasta el próximo lunes para que los alumnos participaran de los eventos, Shikamaru como buen holgazán, iba a aprovechar esos días libres para dormir y no hacer nada, pero lamentablemente su jefe se había enterado de esto y le pidió si podía trabajar media mañana esos días, ya que andaba un poco corto de personal, por lo que el pelinegro, muy a su pesar, aceptó. Ahora estaba tomando desayuno en su departamento junto a Shiho ya que Lee se había ido temprano al instituto, Minato había venido a buscar a Naruto para llevarlo a "trabajar" y Karin, aún dormía. Habían estado hablando sobre Fumiko ya que Shikamaru aún estaba algo nervioso y descolocado con la actitud de su novia, definitivamente no la entendía y lo que era peor aún, estaba colocando en duda lo que realmente sentía por ella.

\- Yo creo que aquí la cosa es, ¿Qué tanto te gusta Fumiko?- dijo Shiho mientras le entregaba una taza de té a su amigo, que ya estaba sentado en la mesa y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

-Bueno... Harto... osea, he estado más de un año con ella no?- dijo el chico mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Shiho enarcó una ceja y se levantó mientras tomaba su propia taza.

-Pero yo no te estoy preguntando cuanto tiempo has pasado con ella, eso podría ser perfectamente costumbre. Yo te estoy preguntando de que si la echas de menos, si piensas en ella cuando estas solo, si te imaginas en 40 años más viejito con canas lleno de nietos en alguna linda casa en el mejor barrio de Konoha, con Fumiko.- decía la rubia mientras procedía a tomar su té. Shikamaru se levantó de la mesa con taza en mano y comenzó a caminar pensativo.

-Pues... sí... supongo... sí.- decía el chico mientras se dirigía hacia el living despreocupadamente dejando a Shiho totalmente desconcertada con su respuesta.

-¿Supongo?...

000

Mientras tanto en el Instituto Senju, Temari estaba que mataba a Sakura, no sólo se hacía la desentendida por su "bromita", sino que se había puesto a molestar a Gaara llamandolo friki, esto hizo que el muchacho simplemente decidiera retirarse para no causarle problemas a su hermana, lo que menos quería era alterarla.

-Temari, no te preocupes, de todas formas tengo que volver con Tamaki.- dijo calmadamente su hermano.

-De acuerdo, ve yo te alcanzo.- dijo la rubia mientras el pelirrojo se iba.

-Adiós Gaarita! cuidado no asustes a nadie!- se burlaba la pelirrosa, Karito y Hinata simplemente se mantenían aparte de la conversación.

-¿Por qué no paras con tu jueguito Sakura? Mira si quieres seguir molestando a Gaara déjame decirte que él no está solo.- le decía Temari muy molesta a la pelirrosa.

\- Tú eres su angel guardián! haha.

\- Mira Sakura, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo, pero no voy a permitir que tú molestes a Gaara como lo haces con todo el mundo ¿me oíste?

Sakura simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par fingiendo susto _"uy que miedo... hahaha"_.

\- Sabes qué Sakura, de repente resulta tan patético verte, y lo peor de todo... es que todo el instituto opina lo mismo.- dijo cruel y directamente la rubia, ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Sakura Haruno.

\- Oye ¿por qué no te callas arenita? Devuelvete al desierto quieres? Déjame tranquila!- bien, Sakura ya se estaba molestando en serio, pero no iba a permitir que la rubia se saliese con la suya, eso nunca!

\- Ay! Así que la linda quiere estar tranquila? Bueno entonces aprovecha tu tranquilidad y síguete creyendo la reina del instituto, porque ¿sabes qué? Te va a durar muy poco.- decía Temari burlonamente, ambas se miraban fijo, desafiándose la una a la otra, ninguna de las dos permitiría que la otra la intimidara siquiera un poco. Aunque a Sakura ya se le había agotado la "amabilidad".

\- Te acabas de meter en un gran problema arenita.- dijo Sakura mirando muy seriamente a Temari, ésta ni se inmutó.- Y fíjate que al principio hasta me caías bien.

-Que bueno, eso me reconforta.

-Pero las cosas van a cambiar. Aquí las chicas de Konoha podemos ser muy amorosas cuando queremos, pero cuando nos echan la caballería encima somos capaces de cualquier cosa.- le dijo desafiante la pelirrosa.

-Bien, tendré que irme con cuidado entonces.- dijo la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba.- Oh! por cierto, déjame decirte un dato interesante, así como las chicas de Konoha sólo son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa cuando las alteran, las chicas de Suna somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa "todo el tiempo" ;)

Sakura miraba furiosa a Temari, ésta simplemente sonrió y se retiró. " _Esto significa la guerra Sabaku no Temari! Te arrepentirás toda la vida de haberte metido con Sakura Haruno"_.

Hinata simplemente miraba a Karito nerviosa y ésta última sólo miraba como a su amiga Sakura le salía humo por las orejas. _"*sigh* esto será un verdadero fastidio..."_.

Gaara se había alejado de dónde estaba Temari para volver donde Tamaki, al meterse las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta del instituto, notó el sobre que estaba en su bolsillo derecho.

 _"Bien... creo que ya es hora de que le entregue esto"_ pensó para sí el pelirrojo mientras miraba el sobre, cuando llegó donde Tamaki se quedó paralizado al ver la escena frente a él...

5 minutos antes...

Kiba se separó de Tamaki luego de haberla besado y ella lo miraba dulcemente.

-Hmm, me fascina cuando me miras así.- le dijo pícaramente el castaño. La chica se sonrojó nuevamente, amaba cuando se ponía así con ella.

\- Hmp, parece que ya me echabas de menos.- le dijo coquetamente, mientras se separaba de él. El castaño simplemente sonrió.

-Bien, me atrapaste.- admitió Kiba mientras se volvía a acercar a ella.- tú sabes que te amo.

 _"Por qué siempre me tiene que hacer sonrojar tanto! un día de estos me va a dar una hemorragia por su culpa!"_ pensaba la castaña para sí misma, estaba tan nerviosa que ni se dió cuenta cuando el castaño la apresó contra su cuerpo en un tierno, pero apretado abrazo. Ella simplemente sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo. Kiba simplemente disfrutaba el roce, el tenerla tan cerca le encantaba y olerla... wow eso lo volvía loco. Mientras abrazaba a su chica notó a su amigo Shino al otro lado del patio haciendole una seña. Al parecer apuntaba hacia su izquierda, Kiba miró hacia donde apuntaba su amigo y vio a Sabaku no Gaara cruzar el patio con dirección hacia ellos.

 _"Bien, es ahora o nunca!"_ pensó el castaño mientras se separaba de Tamaki. Ésta lo miró.

-Tamaki, te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo divertido el chico. Ella enarcó una ceja.- cierra los ojos.

Ésta obedeció divertida, y Kiba le puso el sobre en las manos.

-Bien, abrelos.

La chica miró el sobre curiosa.

-¿qué es esto?

-Algo que te va a gustar, abrélo.- dijo el castaño mientras echaba una hojeada por detrás de Tamaki, Gaara estaba a pocos pasos de ellos. Tamaki abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-K-Kiba, esto... esto es...- dijo anonadada la castaña, no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Sip, las conseguí para ti Tamaki.- dijo dulcemente el chico mientras la miraba. La chica prácticamente se le tiró encima en agradecimiento.

-Oh! Kiba! muchas gracias! te amo!- y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, el castaño le correspondió con la misma pasión no sin antes mirar de reojo la reacción de Gaara, quién se había quedado literalmente petrificado con la escena, pudo divisar que tenía un sobre en la mano y eso lo hizo sentir más contento aún.

 _"Llegas tarde Sabaku no!"_ le dijo mentalmente mientras lo miraba de reojo. Como si Gaara hubiese comprendido el mensaje, éste se limitó a guardarse el sobre en el bolsillo y retirarse del lugar, pero no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de vacío en su corazón.

000

Mientras tanto en un restorán cerca de "Will of Fire", Kakashi y Anko se habían reunido para almorzar, después de saludarse y de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, Kakashi tomó la palabra.

-Bueno antes de conversar nuestro asunto por qué no almorzamos primero, que sinceramente me bajó el hambre.- dijo despreocupadamente el peliplateado.

\- Sí, me parece perfecto.- dijo tranquilamente la mujer.- ¿Qué vamos a pedir?

-Lo que tú quieras, yo te invito- le dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente.

Anko simplemente le sonrió, aunque no le quitaba la vista de encima. _"¿Que estás tramando Kakashi?"_ pensó mientras lo miraba, ella sabía perfectamente que el peliplateado era un hombre muy astuto y un experto en sacar información a las personas, pero no sacaría nada de ella, si eso es lo que buscaba.

 **si sé, capítulo ultracorto, pero el que se viene es largo lo prometo, besitos.**


	17. Capítulo 17: El comienzo

**Capítulo enfocado en Naruto y Sasuke y tal como el Título lo dice este es el comienzo de su gran amistad, para los fanaticos del SasuNaru, muahahaha, nah, pero si encuentran uno que otro guiñito es por ustedes. Enjoy the chap.**

 **Capítulo 17: El comienzo**

Sasuke había ido a ver a Sakura al instituto a la hora de almuerzo aprovechando que tenía lo que quedaba de semana libre debido al aniversario de su instituto. Se habían encontrado cerca de un árbol en los límites del instituto y estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer, besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. Lamentablemente para la pareja, Jiraiya estaba haciendo ronda y notó un leve movimiento detrás de aquel árbol, cuando se acercó casi se le desfiguró la cara al ver tal escena.

-Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha sorprendidos en plena acción!- dijo secamente el peliblanco, los chicos se asustaron al oír al hombre y se separaron inmediatamente.- ¿Qué significa esto chicos?

\- Jiraiya-san llevamos seis meses de noviazgo! tenemos todo el derecho a estar juntos.- se quejaba Sakura mientras abrazaba a su hombre.

-Exacto Jiraiya.- respaldó Sasuke a su chica.

-Pero no en el recinto escolar, y menos aún con este energúmeno, o a usted Uchika-kun ¿se le olvidó que tiene extrictamente prohibida la entrada a este instituto?¿Acaso ya se le olvidó la gracia que hizo el año pasado en la fiesta de fin de año escolar? Le advierto que la directora no quiere verlo ni en pintura.- dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

-Usted va a seguir con lo mismo Jiraiya.- se quejó el pelinegro.- Siempre sigue con lo mismo, me sigue culpando que yo haya incendiado los baños de este instituto.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde para venir aquí con juramentos y lamentaciones. Ahora quiero que salga inmediatamente de este instituto y no vuelva nunca más.

-Nooo, nooo.- se quejaba Sakura mientras se aferraba a Sasuke.

\- Lamento interrumpir este adorable romance, pero usted me tiene que acompañar señorita a la inspectoría, además usted debería estar almorzando no perdiendo el tiempo con Uchiha-kun. ¿por qué no está almorzando con sus demás compañeros?

-Porque no quiero!- dijo rebeldemente la pelirrosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacía un puchero. Jiraiya sorprendido miró a Sasuke y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Después de almuerzo a la inspectoría me oyó.- dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba del lugar. _"Ay! esta niñita... un día hará que me dé un ataque *sigh*, me recuerda demasiado a Tsunade, parece su hija perdida..."_ pensaba el hombre mientras caminaba hacia la dirección.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy Sakura, no quiero meterte en más problemas.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se separaba de ella.

-Pero Sasuke! nooo quedate un ratito más!- le rogaba la pelirrosa.

\- Te llamo para vernos después. Además me puso de mal genio Jiraiya.

-Ahh no le hagas caso, es un viejo verde y amargado. Además tú sabes que el que incendió los baños en primero fue el idiota de Naruto y tú lo encubriste.- le dijo acusadoramente Sakura.- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasuke? No ves que te echaron por eso y ahora no estamos en el mismo curso por su culpa!

Sakura al recordar ese evento sintió unas ganas enormes de asesinar a Naruto. Por otro lado Sasuke empezó a recordar ese día, que casualmente había sido el día en que había conocido al rubio. Cuando habían terminado su primer año de preparatoria, Naruto se había colado al Instituto Senju junto con Shikamaru, Choji y Gaara. El rubio quería hacerle una broma a la vieja Tsunade durante la fiesta de fin de año escolar y había arrastrado a sus amigos con él...

FLASHBACK

-Jiji, ésta será la mejor broma de todas.- decía Naruto mientras miraba por las rejillas del Instituto Senju, no tenía idea como rayos entrar.

-Vaya este lugar es grande, tanto como nuestro instituto.- decía Shikamaru mientras observaba el lugar.

-Yo sólo quiero colarme a la fiesta para sacar bocadillos.- dijo Choji mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

-Hmm, por qué no simplemente entramos con la demás gente, no creo que se den cuenta que no somos de aquí.- dijo Gaara ya un poco aburrido, llevaban más de 10 minutos intentando entrar "a lo ninja".

-No es buena idea Gaara, la vieja Tsunade está ahí en la puerta y al menos ya nos conoce a mí, a Choji y a Shikamaru, apenas nos vea nos llamará la atención.- dijo fastidiado el rubio mientras miraba a los otros chicos que entraban al instituto. En ese instante lo vió, él, el chico que había entrado ese mismo año al Instituto Senju y se había vuelto tan popular con las chicas que hasta en el Instituto de Hombres sabían de él.- Grr Sasuke Uchiha...

Los tres chicos miraron hacia donde miraba Naruto para ver al susodicho.

-Así que ese es Sasuke Uchiha eh?- dijo Shikamaru mientras lo divisaba.- no le veo lo especial.

\- Es porque no tiene nada de especial! Es un presumido! no sé que le ven las chicas, si es horrible! ¿verdad Gaara?- el rubio miró a su amigo para que lo apoyara.

-Pues... ¿te digo mi opinión personal o te digo mi opinión según los estándares femeninos?- dijo el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

-Opinión personal.

-Pues... feo no es.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Shikamaru tú que opinas.- ahora se giró hacia el pelinegro.

\- eh? yo no opino, soy hombre.- dijo el chico fastidiado.

\- Argh, sólo dame tu opinión de chica!

-Si lo miras objetivamente es alto, delgado, cabello oscuro, tez blanca, buen físico, actitud misteriosa, serio, inteligente, rasgos finos en su rostro, es el stándard de chico atractivo para las adolescentes.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Los cuatro chicos se llevaron un susto de muerte al ser descubiertos, pero al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, a lo menos tres de ellos suspiraron aliviados.- Aunque si me lo preguntan a mí, no le veo lo extravagante.

-Uff Karito casi me diste un infarto.- decía Naruto con cara zorruna mientras recuperaba el aire.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte Naruto. ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Vienen de colados?

-Que hay Karito, en realidad...- Shikamaru no pudo continuar porque Naruto lo chistó.

-Venimos a ver, nada más. Que tan divertidas son las fiestas aquí hehe.- dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- En serio? y para qué son los petardos?- dijo la chica suspicaz mirando la mochila abierta de Naruto.

Shikamaru y Choji ahogaron una risa, era increíble lo idiota que era Naruto a veces.

-Ehh... bueno... para animar la fiesta sí!

-¿quieres hacerle una broma a Tsunade verdad?- dijo aburrida la chica.

-Arghh, eres tan fastidiosa como Shikamaru!- se quejó Naruto haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru simplemente gruñó.

\- Karito, a todo esto ¿de dónde vienes?- acotó Choji ya que en ningún minuto vio que la castaña saliera por la puerta principal.

\- De la fiesta, estaba aburrida, así que me escapé.- dijo la chica poniendo su pose típica.

\- T-Te escapaste?!- dijeron los tres amigos al unísono, Gaara se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Karito notó al chico.

-Hola, ¿que tal?- le dijo simpáticamente.

-Umm, hola.- dijo Gaara un poco nervioso.

-Oh! perdón! que descortés, no los he presentado, Karito éste es mi amigo de la infancia! ya te he hablado de él, el chico de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, se vino a Konoha y ahora va en nuestro instituto, bueno... iba... hehe, pero ahora se cambió a Senju, así que serán compañeros de instituto en Abril.- dijo eufóricamente el rubio, sin dar mayores detalles, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Genial, soy Karito Sarutobi, mucho gusto Gaara.- le dijo la chica sonriendole.

-Igualmente.- dijo Gaara apartando la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

\- Hehe, es algo tímido, en especial con las chicas, pero cuando lo conoces es genial.- decía el rubio mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.- Y cómo escapaste?!

-No es muy díficil salir de Senju.- dijo la castaña mientras los chicos la miraban atentos, por lo que captó la indirecta.- *Sigh* vengan yo los meto a lo ninja...

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron, en especial Naruto, por fin pondría a prueba su plan. Una vez que se colaron en la fiesta, Karito decidió quedarse, ya que con los chicos allí la cosa se había puesto más "interesante".

-Y por qué te aburriste? no estabas con las chicas?- preguntaba Shikamaru a Karito mientras bebía ponche. Choji se había limitado a tragar todo lo que encontraba.

\- En realidad no, primero Hinata no pudo venir, ya sabes como es su papá, no la deja salir ni a la esquina de noche y Sakura... bueno, tú te imaginarás a quién está acosando.- dijo fastidiada la castaña.- por lo que me aburrí y me fui hasta que me encontré con uds.

Naruto miraba como Sakura estaba en un rincón del gimnasio mirando a Sasuke toda babosa, vaya que le irritaba eso.

-Grr, no sé que rayos le ve Sakura-chan a ese patán.- gruñía el rubio mientras miraba la escena.

-Y que hay de Ino?- preguntó Choji integrándose a la conversación con un montón de comida en mano.

\- Oh! cierto uds no saben, pues Ino ya no se junta con nosotras.- dijo Karito con un deje de molestia.

-Y eso?- preguntó el pelinegro confuso.

\- Se peleó con Sakura, y adivina por quién...

\- No me digas que...- dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Sip, Sasuke Uchiha. Ambas se fijaron en él y se declararon la guerra.- dijo Karito mientras bebía un poco de ponche.

Los chicos estaban anonadados, tantos años de amistad tirados a la basura y por un chico... definitivamente las mujeres eran problemáticas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto puso en ejecución su plan, puso petardos y fuegos artificiales en los baños de los alumnos y el premio mayor en el baño privado de la directora, estaban unidos por un cordel por donde pasaría la llama y encendería todos los petardos a la vez, la idea era hacerlo cuando ella fuera al baño. Cuando Naruto estaba colocando los últimos petardos en el baño de hombres un chico que había observado todo le llamó la atención.

-Oye! tú no eres de este instituto, ¿qué rayos haces?- dijo seriamente el chico. Naruto se volteó y vio de quién se trataba, un deje de molestia se dibujó en su cara, de todas las personas que pudieron entrar al baño justo tenía que ser él.

-Grr Sasuke...

-Hm? te conozco?- dijo el chico enarcando una ceja y con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- De seguro has oído de mí de Sakura-chan, soy Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo el rubio inflando el pecho y apuntándose a sí mismo.

-Emm, nope.- dijo con cara de "qué rayos". Naruto se enfureció y se acercó a él para "analizarlo".

-hmm.- balbuceaba mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza detenidamente. Sasuke se estaba fastidiando de que ese chico raro invadiera su espacio personal así como si nada.

-Apártate.- dijo mientras lo empujaba.- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Acaso eres rarito?

-No sé que rayos te ve Sakura-chan!

-Hm Sakura? oh! esa pelirrosa psicópata, ¿la conoces?- dijo despectivamente el pelinegro.- si la conoces, dile que me deje de seguir y que no me interesa, jamás andaría con una loca como ella.

Ese comentario enfureció a Naruto y empezó a apretar los puños, Sasuke simplemente le dió la espalda y procedió a retirarse sin siquiera despedirse.

\- Oye qué te pasa?! como te atreves a hablar así de Sakura-chan!- el rubio iba a darle una buena tunda por insultar a Sakura, pero en ese instante tres chicos entraron al baño impidiéndole el paso a Sasuke.

-Vaya, así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo uno de los tipos, eran mucho más altos que ellos, los tres eran de pelo negro y vestían ropas de pandilleros. Naruto se quedó estático mirando a los tipos, esto no tenía buena pinta.

-¿quién rayos son ustedes?- dijo desafiante el pelinegro.- Apártense me bloquean el paso.

\- Hehe, parece que el nene tiene actitud.- dijo otro de los chicos, mientras se colocaba unos guantes.

\- La cambiará cuando le demos su merecido.- dijo el tercer chico, iba fumando un cigarro y de su mochila sacó un bate de beisbol. Bien, esto ya empezó a asustar a Naruto, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos y qué querían con Sasuke?

-No sé que rayos quieren, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, así que háganse a un lado.- Sasuke no se intimidaba con esos tipos, él no había hecho nada por lo que no tenían por qué venir a hacerle algo.

-Es verdad, de hecho un chico de tercero nos pagó para que te diéramos tu merecido, ya que andas coqueteandole a su novia, galán.- dijo el líder de ellos, el primer chico que entró.

-Hmp, no es mi culpa que él sea tan poca cosa al punto de que su novia se tiene que fijar en chicos menores- dijo soberbiamente, esto irritó tanto a Naruto como al chico de los guantes.

-Qué te crees mocoso!- iba a golpearlo, pero Sasuke en un rápido movimiento lo esquivó y el sujeto se dio de lleno en el lavamanos.

\- No seas idiota Ryu, recuerda que practica artes marciales.- le dijo el líder, Ryu se incorporó mientras entre los tres lo rodeaban. Naruto se mantuvo al margen estaba muy asustado y al parecer los tipos no lo habían notado. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke, éste los esquivó fácilmente haciendo que cada uno con su torpeza chocara contra los distintos lugares del baño. Naruto estaba impresionado y tragó saliva, si se hubiese puesto a pelear con Sasuke antes de que estos tipos llegaran, de seguro lo hubiese humillado, esto hizo nada más que hacerle hervir más la sangre. Los tipos ya estaban exhaustos y Sasuke aprovechó el momento para propinarles una patada y mandarlos a volar a los tres hacia donde estaba Naruto, éste los esquivó como pudo y los tres tipos quedaron en el suelo cerca de uno de los cubículos.

-Oye qué rayos haces?! me los tiraste encima a propósito!- le gritó Naruto furioso.

-Huh? aún sigues aquí?- dijo Sasuke notando su presencia. Naruto se irritó a más no poder.

\- Grr con razón la gente te quiere linchar, si andas con esa actitud de superiori- Naruto no pudo acabar la frase ya que un tipo corpulento apareció de la nada detrás del pelinegro.- Sasuke detrás de ti!

Sasuke no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió un golpe en la nuca, cayendo a los pies de Naruto.

-Oi oi, ¿estás bien? Sasuke!- Naruto se agachó para ver cómo estaba el chico, estaba inconsciente.- Sasuke! oye reacciona! Sasuke!

Naruto zamarreaba a Sasuke, pero el chico no reaccionaba. El tipo corpulento se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué rayos hacen ahí descansando? no me digan que unos niñitos de preparatoria los vencieron, son patéticos.- dijo el chico corpulento, mientras los otros tres se reincorporaban.

\- Akira, llegas tarde.- dijo el líder de mal humor.- pues el tal Sasuke no es cualquier cosa, el chico sabe pelear.

Akira miró a Naruto que estaba junto a Sasuke.

-¿Y la ratita rubia quién rayos es?- dijo Akira apuntando despectivamente a Naruto.

-No tengo idea, no lo habíamos notado.- esta vez fue Ryu el que habló.

-Cómo sea, Sasuke está inconsciente así que podemos golpearlo hasta desfigurarle su bello rostro, a ver si sigue con ganas de coquetearle a las chicas con su cara toda partida, hahaha.

Naruto estaba inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, pero no podía abandonar a Sasuke ya que esos tipos tenían toda la intención de lastimarlo en serio.

-Oye rata apártate, a menos que quieras correr con la misma suerte que tu amigo.- dijo Ryu acercándose a donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-Oi Ryu! Recuerda que sólo nos pagaron para golpear a Sasuke, no quiero que gastemos energía en una rata por la cual no nos darán ni un centavo.- dijo el líder mientras observaba a Naruto.- Además el rubiecito está que se muere del miedo, míralo como tiembla.

Naruto temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba aterrado, sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra esos cuatro tipos, aparte que lo superaban en número, eran mucho más fuertes que él y algunos portaban armas, estaba frito y su cuerpo lo sabía. Los tipos simplemente rieron al ver al pobre chico.

\- Pobre rata, al parecer está tan shockeado que no puede moverse. Ryu trae a Sasuke y démosle su merecido.- dijo Akira mientras abría uno de los cubículos para meter a Sasuke y comenzar a torturarlo.

-Hehe, en seguida.- Ryu se agachó con la intención de agarrar a Sasuke por el cabello y arrastrarlo hacia el cubículo, pero Naruto en un rápido movimiento le apartó la mano bruscamente. El golpe fue tan brusco que hizo que Ryu perdiera el equilibrio y retrocediera para estabilizarse. Los otros tres sujetos se voltearon para ver la escena, Naruto se había puesto de pie, enfrente de Sasuke en posición defensiva.

-No permitiré que lastimen a Sasuke abusivos.- dijo seriamente el rubio. Los tipos no aguantaron la risa y explotaron en carcajadas, en especial Ryu.

-Hahahaha, ¿y que piensas hacer ratita? ¿roerme?- a Ryu ya le dolía el estómago de risa, Naruto seguía en la misma posición defensiva sin inmutarse, estaba totalmente aterrado, pero no permitiría que lastimaran a Sasuke, no en su presencia. Una vez que Ryu paró de reír se dirigió a su líder- Este dejamelo a mí, me voy a divertir con él, y no te preocupes Kai, lo derribaré de un golpe.

Ryu se abalanzó sobre Naruto confiado y éste lo esquivó y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo ver estrellas.

-Pero qué, cough.- Ryu botó un poco de sangre por la boca, los demás sólo observaban la pelea.- mocoso, cough, te voy a hacer papilla.

-Dame tu mejor golpe tonto, yo te lo devolveré multiplicado por mil.- Naruto tenía la mirada firme y decidida frente a su adversario, defendería a Sasuke hasta el final. Ryu nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas y con mayor rapidez, se desató una breve pelea entre ambos chicos, la cual consistió en un buen intercambio de golpes y patadas, pero para suerte de Naruto, Ryu era torpe en sus movimientos, se abalanzaba con demasiada fuerza, por lo que al esquivarlo la inercia no le favorecía al pandillero, en una de sus embestidas chocó nuevamente contra uno de los lavabos rompiendolo por completo, por lo que el agua comenzó a brotar fuertemente de lo que quedaba del lavabo dejando empapados tanto a Naruto como a Ryu.

-¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo rata? sólo terminarás cansándote, aunque me derrotes, cosa que no pasará, pero por si llegase a pasar ¿crees que mis compañeros no te harán polvo?¿Por qué te esmeras tanto en defender a ese idiota de Sasuke?¿Acaso es tu amigo?- se burlaba Ryu.

-No, no es mi amigo, de hecho lo odio.- decía Naruto, en ese instante Sasuke comenzó a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco.- Es un tipo insoportable, se cree superior a los demás y anda con esa actitud de suficiencia que le colmaría la paciencia a cualquiera.

-¿Huh? ¿Entonces por qué lo defiendes?- Ryu no comprendía nada, si el rubio odiaba a Sasuke, por qué rayos se esmeraba tanto en proteger a alguien que consideraba su enemigo.

\- Porque aunque detesto a Sasuke Uchiha, más detesto a las personas como ustedes que abusan de los débiles y lastiman a la gente por placer. Sasuke no se merece eso por más insoportable que sea, por eso lo defenderé hasta que ya no pueda más!- le gritaba Naruto a Ryu mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, estaba exhausto por lo que tenía que intentar acabar rápido con Ryu para por último en la conmoción intentar escapar con Sasuke.

-T-tú...- decía Sasuke mientras intentaba enfocar la vista. Cuando lo logró vio a Naruto en el suelo siendo golpeado por los cuatro chicos a la vez. Naruto en un intento desesperado mordió la pierna del chico del cigarro.

-Argh, maldito mocoso!- éste lo pateó bruscamente y lo arrinconó en una de las paredes del baño, luego tomó su bate para rematarlo de una.- Te voy a partir el cráneo mocoso, eso me dolió.

Sasuke no hallaba que hacer, en las condiciones que estaba Naruto ese golpe de seguro lo mataría, intentó levantarse, pero tenía pocas fuerzas debido a que su cuerpo se estaba recién despabilando del golpe recibido anteriormente, además de estar todo empapado en agua, cerca de él había un pedazo de tubería, con un rápido impulso tomó la tubería y se la arrojó a Naruto en el momento en que el tipo del cigarro lo iba a golpear con el bate.

-Naruto!- le gritó Sasuke, los otros tres tipos se sorprendieron y lo miraron y Naruto alcanzó a reaccionar y agarró la tubería que le lanzó Sasuke para bloquear el bate de beisbol sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente golpeó las canillas del tipo y lo desestabilizó cayendo éste sobre sus rodillas y ahogando un grito de dolor.

Naruto logró colocarse al lado de Sasuke mientras éste terminaba de reincorporarse. El tipo del cigarro se levantó y se colocó junto a sus compañeros, ahora estaban frente a frente, 2vs4.

-¿Te duele la piernita Nozomu?- se burló Ryu del tipo del cigarro. Éste lo miró con mirada asesina.

-Cierra la boca a menos que quieras que te parta el cráneo a ti también.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke intentaban hallar una forma de escapar, si lograban hacerlo, podrían comunicar a sus superiores lo que estaba ocurriendo y terminar con esto. Los 6 chicos estaban empapados, en especial Naruto y Sasuke a tal punto que sus ropas ya les pesaban. En ese instante Akira levantó la mano en señal de que sus compañeros se contuviesen.

-Vamos afuera, este lugar no es el apropiado para pelear.- dijo seriamente Akira.

-¿Qué? pero Akira- empezó a decir Ryu.

-Cierra la boca y obecede, vamos Kai.- dijo el corpulento mientras salía del baño, Kai lo siguió y finalmente todos salieron del baño. El frío hizo que Naruto se estremeciera y Sasuke aunque no lo demostraba había sentido exactamente lo mismo que Naruto.

 _"Maldición lo hicieron a propósito, ellos tienen ropa de cuero y no están tan empapados como nosotros, así nos será más díficil pelear"_ pensaba Sasuke.

-Bien, debo admitirlo, saben dar una buena pelea, por eso mismo, creo que es justo que peleemos en un lugar un poco más fresco.- se burlaba Akira.

-Maldito! ¿por qué rayos ustedes no tienen frío? yo me estoy congelando, achu!- decía Naruto muerto de frío.

\- No estás en posición de quejarte ratita, además deberían agradecerme, soy un tipo que le encantan las buenas peleas y los he reconocido como dignos oponentes. Así que seré justo y pelearemos 2vs2, ¿que les parece?¿justo no?- decía Akira mientras observaba como Naruto y Sasuke morían de frío.- Ahora, si nos quieren facilitar las cosas, sólo ríndanse y seguimos con nuestro trabajo.

Naruto apenas soportaba el frío, y Sasuke aún estaba atontado por el golpe, pero al menos ya que pelearían 2vs2 podría sacar ventaja de esto.

 _"Si peleamos juntos tal vez tengamos posibilidades de ganar o incluso escapar, si no pelean los 4 a la vez claro está"_ pensaba Sasuke tratando de girar la rueda a favor de ellos.

-Hmp, me parece justo.- dijo finalmente el pelinegro, Naruto se sorprendió.

-¿Qué? ¿ qué rayos dices Sasuke? estamos en campo abierto, mejor escapemos.- decía Naruto apelando a lo lógico, escapar.

-Estamos empapados Naruto, nuestras ropas nos pesan por el agua y el frío provoca que nuestros músculos se contraigan, no seremos capaces de correr rápido, nos atraparán al instante.

-Pero...- intentó quejarse el rubio, pero Ryu lo interrumpió.

-Déjame a Sasuke a mí Akira, yo mismo le parto la cara de niño bonito.- dijo Ryu mientras se acomodaba los guantes y se sacaba su chaqueta de cuero para estar más ligero.

-Yo me quedo con la ratita rubia, le voy a hacer pagar por el mordisco y la patada en mi pierna.- dijo Nozomu mientras cogía su bate y se preparaba para atacar.

-Bien, me da igual. ¿estás de acuerdo Kai?- preguntó Akira a su líder.

\- Sólo hagánlo rápido antes de que alguien venga.- dijo simplemente el chico.

Ryu y Nozomu se colocaron frente a Sasuke y Naruto listos para pelear, Naruto y Sasuke adoptaron posición de defensa.

-Naruto, pásame la tubería, yo iré por el grandote.- dijo Sasuke tratando de idear una estrategia, Naruto estaba muy malherido por lo que no le convenía pelear con el tipo del bate, era más conveniente que peleara con Ryu que era más torpe al pelear.

-Umm...- dijo Naruto nervioso. Los sujetos comenzaron a acercarse más.

-¿Qué esperas?- le gritó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró.

-Se me quedó en el baño...

\- ¿QUE?! ERES UN- pero Sasuke no logró completar la frase ya que Ryu se le tiró encima y tuvo que esquivarlo, Naruto hizo lo mismo con Nozomu.

\- TU NO ME DIJISTE QUE ME LA TRAJERA!- decía Naruto desesperado mientras esquivaba los golpes del bate.

\- ¿QUE CLASE DE IMBECIL DEJA BOTADA LA ÚNICA ARMA QUE TIENE? ¿ERES TARADO O QUE?!- decía Sasuke frustado por la imbecilidad de su compañero, ahora tendrían que pelear a puño limpio.

\- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES TARADO IDIOTA?!- gritaba Naruto furioso.

-Oye presta atención ratita!- decía Nozomu mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago, Naruto debido a la distracción, no logró esquivarla y le dio de lleno. Luego iba a rematarlo con el bate, pero Naruto logró esquivarlo al rodar por el suelo.

Sasuke por su parte esquivaba los ataques de Ryu e intentaba buscar alguna apertura en alguno de sus ataques para asestarle un golpe. A su vez miraba de reojo la pelea de Naruto con Nozomu por si en algún minuto necesitara su ayuda. Esto enfadó a Ryu, ya que no lo estaba tomando en serio.

-Préstame atención pedazo de- Sasuke aprovechó la distracción de Ryu y le asestó un golpe en plena cara. Ryu cayó al suelo y Sasuke le dio una fuerte patada arrojandolo a unos cuantos metros knockeandolo.

Por su parte Naruto, apenas se levantó Nozomu lo atacó con el bate, él lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo, pero en su torpeza se tropezó y cayó al suelo, Nozomu iba a patearlo cuando de repente Sasuke le dió una patada en la misma pierna que Naruto le había herido antes. Nozomu gritó de dolor, pero en un rápido movimiento logró asestarle un golpe a Sasuke en el brazo con el bate. Sasuke gritó de dolor también y se apartó hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-Oi ¿estás bien Sasuke?- le dijo el rubio, mientras el pelinegro se tocaba el brazo, al parecer le había fracturado un hueso ya que el dolor era insoportable.

-Creo que me fracturó un hueso.- dijo Sasuke. _"Mierda, así no vamos a lograr nada! sólo nos debilitan más y más"_ pensaba Naruto desesperado. Por otro lado Kai ya se había aburrido.

-Bien, terminemos con esto, vamos Akira.- dijo el líder, mientras se acercaban hacia ellos.

 _"Demonios"_ pensaron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto, esto se ponía cada vez peor. Nozomu comenzó a reincorporarse vaya que estaba fastidiado, le habían dado en la misma pierna tres veces, los haría trizas.

En ese instante las piernas de Sasuke no resistieron más y cayó de rodillas, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Naruto por su parte apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Los tres tipos estaban frente a ellos a unos pasos.

-Te daré la última oportunidad ratita.- dijo Akira mirando fijamente a Naruto.- puedes irte, no tenemos ningún asunto contigo.

-Ni de co- negaba Naruto, pero Sasuke intervino.

-Vete de aquí Naruto!

-¿Qué?- dijo anonadado el rubio.

-Ya lo oíste, a ellos no les interesas, escapa, sálvate.- le rogaba Sasuke, estaba que ardía del dolor de su brazo.- No tenemos oportunidad contra ellos, al menos escapa tú.

\- Cierra la boca, tú no me das órdenes.- dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba frente a Sasuke con los brazos abiertos.- Y ustedes payasos, ya se los dije! No permitiré que lastimen a Sasuke! Dije que lo defendería hasta el final y es lo que haré, ya que... Yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra!

\- N-Naruto...- decía Sasuke anonadado.- Idiota ya no te quedan fuerzas, apenas puedes mantenerte en pie, no seas tonto! ¿Cómo piensas defenderme así?!

-Heh, entonces tendremos que compartir la paliza que nos darán.- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa, Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.- No escaparé, no abandonaré a un compañero en batalla.

Sasuke estaba impresionado con su determinación, jamás había conocido a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para defender a alguien que acababa de conocer y que más encima detestaba. Naruto Uzumaki... era un tipo muy especial...

\- Como quieras.- dijo Akira encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Kai pemanecía alejado.- Que conste que te di la oportunidad. Nozomu acábalos a los dos.

-Encantado.- Nozomu se acercó peligrosamente hacia Naruto con bate en mano, esto iba a disfrutarlo. Naruto simplemente no se movía estaba decidido a recibir la paliza y Sasuke estaba en shock no podría hacer nada para evitar esto. En ese instante Naruto cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable.

-NARUTOOOO!- gritó Sasuke desesperado en el instante en que Nozomu iba a golpearlo.

Nozomu estaba tan excitado con lo que iba a hacer que apenas notó la fuerte patada que recibió en ese instante en plena cara. Como una ráfaga de viento, Karito mandó a volar literalmente a Nozomu hacia una de las paredes del patio knockeandolo al instante. Akira y Kai quedaron en estado de Shock, todo fue demasiado rápido. Sasuke quedó completamente paralizado y Naruto abrió los ojos y quedó igual o peor que Sasuke.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Una chica?- dijo Akira mirando hacia dónde estaban Karito y el cuerpo inerte de Nozomu, ella los miró con una mirada llena de determinación y seriedad.

-K-Karito...- expresó Naruto mientras sus piernas flaqueaban al igual que Sasuke en su momento y caía de rodillas.

-Maldita mocosa.- dijo Kai, que se encontraba a unos pasos de la castaña.- Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi compañero te romperé esa linda ca-

Pero Kai no pudo continuar con la frase ya que recibió una fuerte patada por detrás de la rodilla de parte de Gaara, que lo hizo arrodillarse, seguido de un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar hacia un árbol.

-Vaya, buen golpe Gaara.- lo felicitó Karito.

-Umm... gracias.- dijo Gaara desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-Oi Naruto! ¿estás bien?- Shikamaru se había acercado a Naruto para ayudarlo.

-Shi-Shikamaru...- dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su amigo, aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Akira tampoco podía creerlo, de dónde rayos habían salido todos esos críos, ahora sus tres compañeros estaban inconcientes y sólo quedaba él, en un acto desesperado se abalanzó sobre Naruto y Shikamaru para darles una paliza, estaba encolerizado.

-No permitiré que unos críos me venz- a Akira se le salió todo el aire del golpe recibido en el estómago por parte de Choji, que había aparecido en ese mismo instante para defender a Naruto y Shikamaru.

-No te atrevas a acercárteles torpe.- exclamó Choji mientras con su otra mano le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula hacia arriba lanzándolo un buen par de metros hacia el aire para finalmente caer sobre el concreto duro.

Sasuke miraba la escena completamente asombrado, _"Jamás pensé que Karito tuviese esa fuerza, lo knockeo de una sola patada... y esos tipos, ¿de dónde rayos salieron?"_ se preguntaba el pelinegro al mirar a los chicos que los habían salvado a él y a Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun!- gritó una voz desesperada. Al girarse el pelinegro vio como una pelirrosa se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Urg, oye suéltame, me duele!- se quejó Sasuke, ahora el brazo le ardía más que antes. _"Loca psicópata"_ pensó el pelinegro, pero ya ni fuerzas tenía para apartarla, aunque se puso peor...

-Sasuke-kun! ¿estás bien?!- Ahora una rubia lo abrazaba por el otro lado con la misma fuerza que la pelirrosa. _"Esto no me puede estar pasando..."_ el pelinegro ya quería llorar del dolor.

-Ino puerca! suelta a Sasuke no ves que está malherido?- Sakura comenzó a atraer a Sasuke hacia su lado.

\- Pues entonces déjalo respirar frente de marquesina!- Ino también empezó a jalar a Sasuke hacia su lado. Ambas chicas comenzaron a zamarrear al pobre Sasuke y él lo único que quería era matarlas a ambas, _"Si no fuesen mujeres ya les habría partido la cara..."_

Una vez que Tsunade y el resto del cuerpo estudiantil arrivaron al lugar, Naruto y Sasuke le explicaron lo sucedido y la mujer se encargó de amarrar a los sujetos y llamar a la policía.

-Me parece increíble que pudiesen entrar estos tipos.- decía la mujer. Luego miró a Naruto y sus amigos- al igual que ustedes, ¿Se puede saber cómo rayos entraron al instituto?

\- Yo fui Tsunade-sama, entramos por una rendija abierta en la parte posterior del instituto.- dijo Karito despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo es posible eso Jiraiya?!- ahora la mujer se refería al peliblanco.

-No tengo idea Tsunade-sama, estoy seguro que hicimos una buena revisión del instituto antes del fin de curso.- dijo Jiraiya rascándose la nuca.

\- Hmp, pues deberían revisar de nuevo, hay por lo menos unas 10 formas de entrar fácilmente.- dijo Shikamaru como así la cosa.

-NA-NANI?! SHIKAMARU ¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO SABÍAS COMO ENTRAR?!- le gritó Naruto sin poder creerlo.

-pues... sí...

-Y POR QUÉ RAYOS NO DIJISTE NADA?!- Choji tuvo que sostener a Naruto para que no estrangulara a su amigo.

-Hmm... esperaba que desistieras, para no tener que venir a la fiesta y así poder irme a casa a dormir, pero...- dijo fastidiado mirando a Karito.- tuviste que aparecer en ese instante y arruinar mi plan...

-Me hubieses dado alguna señal, te hubiese entendido...- se defendió la castaña.

-AH NO! ESO SI QUE NO! AHÍ SI TE HUBIESE MATADO!- gritaba Naruto totalmente encolerizado.

-Bueno ya que Shikamaru es un caballero he de suponer que vendrás a mi oficina para decirme cuales son esas 10 formas de entrar.- dijo Tsunade mirando al aludido, luego miró a Karito.- Y tú también Karito, de seguro tú tienes otras 10 formas más de entrar que se le deben de haber escapado a Shikamaru.

Los dos chicos miraron fastidiados a Tsunade.

-*sigh* Mendokusei/Tsumaranai.- dijeron Shikamaru y Karito respectivamente.

En ese instante los cuatro sujetos comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia, afortunadamente estaban amarrados, por lo que no suponían una amenaza. Nozomu miró con odio a Sasuke y Naruto que se encontraban a unos pasos de ellos.

\- Esto no se quedará así ratas.- dijo el tipo con una mirada furiosa.

-No estás en posición de amenazar idiota...- dijo Sasuke mirándolo desafiantemente.

-Eso mismo! No vuelvan a venir por aquí porque les daremos una paliza dattebayo!- dijo Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo. Nozomu simplemente le lanzó el humo de su cigarro en plena cara al rubio, ¿Qué cómo aún tenía el cigarro? es un misterio...

Naruto se lo arrebató de la boca.

-Es malo fumar! te acorta la vida, mejor desagamonos de esta cosa.- Naruto tiró el cigarro en dirección hacia los baños. Sasuke de repente sintió un escalofrío.

-Naruto...- dijo con un deje de miedo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el rubio fastidiado.

-¿Hacia donde tiraste el cigarro?...

-Pues hacia...

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con cara de pánico. _"Los petardos!"_. No alcanzaron ni a girar la cabeza cuando un montón de luces y fuegos artificiales comenzaron a salir de los baños incendiándolos al instante. No fue hasta que vio su baño privado salir literalmente volando que Tsunade estalló en ira.

-QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- gritó la mujer hecha una furia.

Naruto estaba blanco del pánico, cosa que notó la directora por lo que inmediatamente supuso que había sido su obra, en todo caso de quién más si no...

-NARUTO UZUMAKI!- la directora practicamente lo estranguló mientras lo alzaba y lo zamarreaba.- COMO TE ATREVES A HACER SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ! YA ME COLMASTE LA PACIENCIA! SIEMPRE QUE TE APARECES EN SENJU HACES UN DESASTRE! TE PROHIBIRÉ LA ENTRADA Y PEOR AÚN HARÉ QUE TE EXPULSEN DEL INSTITUTO DE HOMBRES TAMBIÉN!

-Pero... Oba-san.- intentaba defenderse el rubio, pero ese comentario encolerizó más a Tsunade.

-A QUIÉN LLAMAS VIEJA PEDAZO DE-

-Es mi culpa Tsunade-san.- dijo de repente Sasuke de la nada. Naruto y Tsunade quedaron anonadados con tal declaración, bueno... en realidad TODOS los que estaban allí.

-¿Qué dices Sasuke?- preguntó Tsunade sin poder creer lo que oía. _"Sasuke..."_ pensaba Naruto, ¿qué rayos pretendía? ¿acaso él iba a...?

-Yo fui el de la broma, yo puse los petardos en los baños.- dijo serio el pelinegro. Nadie se lo creía, era algo inverósimil.

\- Sasuke, ¿tienes una idea de lo grave que estas diciendo?- dijo Tsunade adoptando un semblante muy serio.

-Lo sé, pero... aunque Naruto es el culpable más obvio, no fue él, fui yo. Sinceramente me fastidia Senju y en especial tú Tsunade.- dijo Sasuke sin ningún respeto por su superiora.- así que simplemente me desquité.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, como si le dijera mentalmente que no abriera la boca, Naruto, como si hubiese comprendido los pensamientos de Sasuke, permaneció en silencio. Tsunade pudo percibir el intercambio de miradas de esos dos, por lo que finalmente suspiró resignada. _"Bien, si es lo que quieres Sasuke... que así sea"_

-Bien, entonces no me queda más opción que expulsarte del Instituto Senju y prohibirte la entrada.- dijo la directora ante el asombro de todos, varios gritos de oposición se escucharon en especial los de Sakura e Ino.- SILENCIO!

Silencio sepulcral...

\- Bien... supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, después de todo, ya no soy un alumno de este instituto.- dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la salida, no sin antes cruzarse con Naruto, éste lo miró fijo, a lo que Sasuke le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, Naruto correspondió el gesto cómplicemente.

-Sasuke!- lo detuvo la directora. Éste se volteó.- Te recomendaré a otro instituto, no me gustaría ver a Mikoto al borde de un ataque de nervios por tu culpa.

-Hmp, como quieras...- Sasuke comenzó a retirarse del lugar, siendo observado por todos.

-Oigan chicos por qué Sasuke se echó la cul- Choji no alcanzó a decir más, debido a que tanto Shikamaru como Karito le taparon la boca.

-Hmp, al parecer el tipo no es tan malo después de todo.- dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba a Sasuke retirarse.

-Sigue sin agradarme...- dijo Karito simplemente mientras soltaba a Choji.

Sakura e Ino lloraban a más no poder, no volverían a estar en un salón de clases con Sasuke Uchiha nunca más gracias a Naruto, estaban segurísimas que Sasuke lo había encubierto, ahora lo único que querían era agarrar al rubio, estrangularlo hasta morir y quemar su cadaver, pero sólo tuvieron que conformarse con fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Oi! Sasuke!- Naruto se había acercado a él antes de cruzar la puerta del Instituto Senju. Sasuke simplemente lo miró de reojo.- Hehe, nos vemos en el instituto en abril ;)

Sasuke sonrió y siguió su camino.

-Hmm yo tengo una duda.- dijo de repente Karito, todos la miraron.- ¿Qué hacemos con los baños?

Todos voltearon a mirar los baños que ya estaban empezando a arder más fuerte.

-MALDITA SEA! TODOS AGARREN UNA CUBETA Y EMPIECEN A APAGAR EL FUEGO! MUEVANSE!- gritó Tsunade desesperada.- ESPECIALMENTE USTEDES DOS! NARUTO Y SASUKE! MUEVAN ESE CULO Y AYUDEN!

Naruto y Sasuke obedecieron, pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante a Karito.

-El día de hoy si que estás fastidiosa mujer.- le dijo Shikamaru a su amiga mientras agarraba una cubeta con pereza.

-Me declaro culpable...- dijo la castaña con una expresión de aburrimiento total, mientras agarraba lentamente una cubeta también.

-ES PARA HOY PAR DE VAGOS!- les gritó Tsunade a los perezosos amigos.

-Hai Hai!- dijeron los dos acelerando el paso.

-A ver quien apaga el fuego primero Sasuke!- decía Naruto mientras pasaba de largo a Shikamaru y Karito, seguido por Sasuke.

-No te darás ni cuenta cuando ya lo haya apagado perdedor!- decía el pelinegro mientras lo alcanzaba.

-ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA IDIOTAS SOLO APAGUEN EL MALDITO FUEGO!- gritaba exasperada la directora.

Naruto y Sasuke se sonrieron cómplicemente. Quién diría que Sasuke, sin quererlo, terminara conociendo, en unas circunstancias muy peculiares, al chico que se convertiría en su mejor amigo para toda la vida.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Hmm, bueno, de no ser por eso, supongo que no nos hubiesemos convertido en los amigos que somos ahora.- dijo Sasuke nostálgicamente. Sakura simplemente hizo un puchero.- Bueno, a veces las cosas son para mejor, así si no nos vemos tanto nos extrañamos y de esa forma... las cosas son más interesantes...

\- Sasuke...- Sakura se sonrojó ante esa revelación, era verdad lo que decía, al extrañarse la ansiedad de verse hacía que su relación fuese así de pasional. Sakura se abalanzó sobre Sasuke para darle un último beso de despedida, el cual duró... 5 minutos...

 **Buff, si sé, larguísimo haha, pero quería poner un poquito más de emoción en como se conocieron Naruto y Sasuke, y obviamente su infaltable cuota de humor, se vienen más sorpresas e intriga hahaha, espero que les gustara el capi, besitos byebye**


	18. Capítulo 18: El juego ha comenzado

**Fin de semana capítulo nuevo, empezamos con la intriga de lo que hay detrás de la muerte de los padres de Gaara y Temari, enjoy the chap.**

 **Capítulo 18: El juego ha comenzado.**

Fumiko había obligado a todos en su casa a no usar el teléfono por si recibía alguna llamada de Shikamaru ya que su celular andaba perdido y no tenía idea dónde lo había dejado. Mikoto no entendía por qué al llegar del spa, todos los teléfonos de la casa estaban desconectados y Fumiko estaba sentada cerca de la piscina con el teléfono inalámbrico encima de la mesa mientras leía una revista. Momoko, la sirvienta, le explicó que la pelinegra le había ordenado desconectarlos y entregarle el inalámbrico. _"Esta niñita, por Kami, parece loca..."_ pensó fastidiada la matriarca de los Uchiha por lo que se acercó donde estaba su hija y se sento junto a ella.

-Hola mi amor, ¿como está?- dijo tranquilamente Mikoto.

-Bien mamá, gracias.- dijo cortante la pelinegra mientras seguía leyendo. Mikoto la miró fastidiada y simplemente fue al grano.

-¿Estás esperando una llamada de Shikamaru que obligaste a Momoko a desconectar todos los teléfonos excepto este?- dijo la matriarca mientras señalaba el teléfono encima de la mesa. Fumiko la miró fastidiada, cerró la revista que leía y se levantó de la silla, lo que menos quería era un sermón.- Te estoy hablando Fumiko. ¿Estás esperando una llamada de Shikamaru?

-Sí, sí! ¿cuál es el problema? ¿a ver?¿cuál?- dijo fastidiada la pelinegra mientras dejaba la revista encima de la mesa y procedía a retirarse molesta.

-*sigh* que niñita esta, por Kami.- se quejó Mikoto mientras tomaba la revista que había dejado Fumiko y comenzaba a hojearla, amaba a su hija, pero definitivamente cuando se obsesionaba con algo era terrible...

000

-Así que... ¿de verdad no tenías idea de lo de Rasa?- Kakashi fue directo al grano una vez que terminaron de comer. Anko simplemente lo miró seria.

-No, de hecho si no me cuentas tú no me entero.

Kakashi solamente se limitó a observarla, sus reacciones, su forma de hablar, cualquier signo para verificar si efectivamente no mentía.

-Y... Minato lo sabe?- preguntó la mujer.

-No lo creo, sino andaría histérico preguntándome si sé algo, recuerda que soy su abogado y manejo mucha información.

-Y piensas decirle?- Anko lo miró suspicaz.

-Si es que no se entera antes, supongo que tendré que decirselo, pero de verdad tú no sabes nada de esto?- preguntó Kakashi insistentemente.

-Ya te lo dije Kakashi, no tenía idea! Además ni siquiera sé como murió, podrías al menos contarme toda la anécdota.- dijo Anko cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien, según las noticias y los periódicos ocurrió hace poco más de un mes en el País del Mar, estaba vacacionando con su esposa Karura y su hija Temari, y al parecer fueron a un paseo en lancha y ésta explotó matando a Rasa y Karura al instante.

Los ojos de Anko se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Cómo que explotó?

-Tal cual lo oyes. Al principio dijeron que había sido una falla del motor, pero últimamente se han reunido evidencias que teorizan que podría haber sido un "atentado".- explicó el peliplateado muy seriamente. Luego la miró fijo.- Es por eso que te preguntaba si sabías algo ya que, la que tiene contacto directo con el jefe eres tú.

-No he hablado con él desde hace más de dos meses Kakashi, además, no tiene la necesidad, Minato está bien vigilado gracias a ti y a mí, no necesita por qué preocuparse.

-Sí, pero me parece extraño que comenzase a moverse sin decirte nada. Tal parece que ya no confía en tí.- Kakashi miraba a Anko fijamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Rasa no es asunto nuestro Kakashi, ni tampoco los otros dos, sólo limitate a tu misión de recolectar toda la información que puedas de Minato.- dijo Anko ya fastidiada con la conversación.

\- Hablando de eso, quería pedirte un favor.

-¿qué sería?- preguntó Anko un poco intrigada, qué era lo que quería de ella.

\- Tú sabes Anko, que tengo recolectado todos los documentos de los negocios pasados de Minato, pero me falta el presente, específicamente "Will of Fire". Como bien sabes, Minato ha sido muy, pero muy cauteloso con este proyecto, ni siquiera a mí me deja revisarlo, es por eso que había pensado que tú podrías ayudarme querida.

-¿A sí? y en que podría ayudarte con eso Kakashi.

\- Tú eres la persona perfecta para obtener esos documentos. Tú trabajas con él, eres prácticamente su mano derecha y además... hasta haces horas extraordinarias con él. ¿O me equivoco?

\- Hmm, nop no te equivocas, ya que esa es mi misión, enamorarlo o ya te olvidaste?- dijo Anko coquetamente.

-Por eso mismo, podrías echarme una mano ya que, soy tu subordinado.

-Hmp, es tu problema Kakashi. Yo hago lo mío y tú haces lo tuyo. Se te asignó una misión y por lo tanto debes hacer lo que sea necesario por cumplirla, obviamente por tus medios.- dijo Anko inteligentemente zafándose de tal petición, además que era muy arriesgado, si Minato la descubriese sería su fin.

-Yo lo digo, para acelerar las cosas. No vaya a ser que recibas una llamada del jefe pidiéndote algún reporte o algún avance...- dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente, esto sí intrigó a Anko.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque está claro que ya comenzó el juego. La muerte de Rasa sólo es el comienzo de lo que se avecina y yo opino que debemos estar preparados ¿no crees tú?- dijo Kakashi sombríamente, sí que sabía jugar bien sus cartas, lo que decía era cierto, esto era sólo el comienzo y Anko lo sabía.

000

Minato andaba como loco buscando a Anko, sólo faltaba un día para la inauguración de la discoteque y aún faltaba mucho por hacer. Cuando estuvo a punto de mandarla a buscar la mujer apareció, lo saludó dulcemente, pero Minato estaba molesto.

\- Anko, estamos super atradados con el itinerario, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el rubio ya un poco nervioso por tanto atraso.

\- Eh... acá estaba, llegué temprano, estaba trabajando en la oficina.- se defendió la pelimorada.

\- Sí... trabajando, no se nota demasiado porque está todo atrasado.

-Minato! estas muy neurótico tú.- lo reprendía la mujer, Minato de verdad cuando estaba muy nervioso se ponía muy odioso.

\- A ver, Benjiro!- llamó Minato al joven mientras ignoraba a Anko por completo.

-Si?!- le respondió el chico desde la cabina del Dj.

\- Minato!- lo llamaba Anko ya molesta porque la ignorara.

\- Benjiro!- seguía ignorándola...

-¿Qué?- dijo el muchacho.

\- Quiero que me conectes los parlantes de este lado porque hay uno que está sonando mal parece.

Anko simplemente se marchó muy molesta, si había algo que detestaba era que la ignoraran. _"Ese idiota, ¿cómo se atreve? Te arrepentirás por ignorarme Minato Uzumaki, tal vez considere la propuesta de Kakashi para acabar con esto pronto..."_ analizaba la mujer recordando la petición del peliplateado, y tenía razón, entre más pronto acabaran la misión con Minato más pronto se deshacería de él y podría volver a los brazos de su "jefe".

000

Durante la hora de almuerzo, Temari aprovechó de ir a almorzar con Kushina, ya que la última clase había acabado media hora antes debido a que el profesor tenía que hacer unos trámites, por lo que aprovechó la instancia. Habían estado charlando un buen rato mientras almorzaban y a Temari le surgió una duda que nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Kushina, por lo que simplemente le preguntó.

-Kushina, disculpa que te pregunte tan de repente, pero, quisiese saber, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y el tío Minato?- Temari preguntaba debido a que, si bien se habían separado hacía cinco años, Kushina nunca había explicado el por qué y Temari tampoco había insistido en indagar en ese tema, pero ahora que Minato estaba en boca de todos por lo de la inauguración de "Will of Fire", Temari no aguantó la curiosidad. Kushina la miró un poco sorprendida.

-¿y eso?

\- Es que, no me cabe en la cabeza. Ustedes se veían tan felices y de repente de la noche a la mañana se separaron.

Kushina se sentó al lado de Temari y procedió a explicarle, era verdad, su separación de Minato no fue algo que ella hubiese deseado, porque ella lo amaba, de hecho... aún lo amaba, sólo que, ocurrió algo que ella jamás pudo perdonarle a Minato y que hasta el día de hoy no se lo perdona, que fue... poner en riesgo la vida de Naruto...

Temari notó el malestar de Kushina, su rostro denotaba tristeza.

-Lo siento Kushina, creo que pregunté algo indebido.- intentó disculparse la rubia.

-No está bien, de todos modos, estás viviendo con nosotros ahora así que, tarde o temprano me lo preguntarías. Bueno, en realidad ocurrió cuando Naruto cumplió los 13 años. Fue un día completamente normal, le preparamos una cena a Naruto y lo celebramos con él en grande, todo era perfecto, pero...

-Pero...?- Temari estaba expectante.

-Tuvimos una discusión en la noche, bueno ya hacía un tiempo que discutíamos, pero esa discusión en particular fue sobre un tema muy delicado que involucraba a Naruto, disculpa que no te pueda dar muchos detalles, pero... Minato y yo prometimos que no volveríamos a hablar sobre eso una vez que decidimos separarnos.

-Descuida Kushina, cuentame lo que tu creas conveniente, no te preocupes por ello.

\- Gracias... En fin, discutimos y finalmente él dijo que lo mejor sería distanciarnos por un tiempo, yo estaba muy furiosa en ese momento, Minato... había actuado de una manera que yo no aprobaba y que había involucrado a Naruto. Así que en ese momento acepté que nos separáramos, pero con el pasar de los días mi ira hacia Minato no disminuía, no lo podía perdonar... Así que finalmente, yo le pedí que nos divorciáramos.- dijo Kushina con los ojos empañados.- El simplemente aceptó, supongo que se sentía culpable de sus acciones también, y bueno desde ahí sólo nos juntábamos para los cumpleaños de Naruto y Navidad, pero ya desde hace dos años que no lo veo. Cuando Naruto se mudó al departamento, Minato iba directamente hacia allá cuando venía a Konoha, por lo que, ya no teníamos razón para vernos.

\- ¿Aún sientes algo por él Kushina?- preguntó Temari mirándola. La pelirroja la miró con una mirada de una mujer a la cual le destrozaron el corazón, ¿qué si aún amaba a Minato Uzumaki? pues sólo tenía una simple respuesta para eso...

-Sí.

000

Ya en la oficina de Minato, Anko se había logrado escabullir, aprovechando que el rubio estaba tan ocupado con las labores en terreno, por lo que comenzó a buscar en su escritorio los documentos de "Will of Fire" para proporcionárselos a Kakashi. Buscando rápida, pero detenidamente logró encontrar en uno de los cajones una carpeta que decía:

WILL OF FIRE

INGRESOS

 _"Eureka!"_ pensó la pelimorada mientras tomaba la carpeta en cuestión y comenzaba a hojearla, estaba todo, toda la información de "Will of Fire" que Kakashi estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo, ahora la tenía en sus manos, aunque poco le duró la felicidad ya que la puerta de la oficina se abrió en ese instante.

Era Naruto, que estaba buscando a su padre y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Anko en la oficina de su padre intruseando en sus papeles. Anko simplemente lo miraba, _"Maldita sea! por qué este mocoso!"_

-¿Qué estas haciendo Anko?- le preguntó seriamente Naruto.

-Um... yo...- tenía que pensar rápido, sino se metería en problemas.- estaba buscando una lista de invitados.

-¿Lista de invitados?- preguntó el rubio suspicaz. Anko guardó la carpeta y comenzó a levantarse del escritorio.

-Si, los del VIP, pero parece que no están aquí, así que... los buscaré en mi oficina, en una de esas Minato los dejó allí.- decía dulcemente la mujer.

Naruto simplemente la miró serio, _"Sí, claro... a otro perro con ese hueso, algo buscabas y estoy seguro que no era una simple lista de invitados..."_

-Bueno, que estés bien Naruto, nos vemos ;).- dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando solo a Naruto.

 _"No me importa lo que crea papá, no confío en Anko, así que mejor le tendré puesto el ojo, por si acaso..."_ , si algo había aprendido Naruto era a confiar en sus instintos, él por lo general no se llevaba mal con la gente, de hecho todo lo contrario, él siempre era el chico divertido y alegre, pero con Anko siempre su relación fue amarga, no sabía por qué, pero ella jamás le había agradado y siempre que se cruzaban era como si el ambiente se pusiese tenso, simplemente no la soportaba y definitivamente no confiaba en ella y menos ahora que tenía totalmente embobado a su padre.

000

Ya entrada la noche, en el departamento de Shikamaru, éste estaba acostado en el sofá, descansando, estaba tan cómodo que le daba pereza irse a su cuarto a dormir, pero tuvo que abandonar su cómoda posición cuando Shiho lo llamó.

-Shikamaru.- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba al chico. Éste abrió los ojos y comenzó a reincorporarse perezosamente.

-Qué sucede Shiho... *bostezo*- dijo el pelinegro mientras se estiraba.

\- Otra vez dejaste dinero en tus bolsillos Shikamaru, menos mal que te lavé la ropa porque si la hubieses mandado a la lavandería de seguro no habrían sido tan considerados en devolverte el dinero...- lo reprendía la rubia. Ella, a diferencia de Karin, era una chica muy hacendosa, mantenía el departamento impecable y por lo general, para que los chicos no gastaran tanto dinero en mandar la ropa a la lavandería, de vez en cuando, cuando tenía tiempo, les lavaba la ropa, en especial al perezoso de su amigo.

-Vaya, gracias.- dijo sinceramente el chico mientras recibía el dinero de su amiga.

-Oh cierto! había algo más.- dijo la rubia mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo.

Shikamaru simplemente la miró.

\- Encontré este papelito, te lo guardé para que no se te pierda...- dijo la rubia entregándole el dichoso "papelito", mientras se sentaba a su lado. Shikamaru lo tomó y empezó a replegarlo, una sonrisa se le dibujó cuando examinó su contenido, el papelito decía "SABAKU NO TEMARI" con un número de teléfono.

-Hmm, gracias Shiho...- dijo contento el pelinegro, _"Vaya, sí que soy un idiota, menos mal que Shiho lo encontró, sino hubiese estado como loco buscándolo"_ , pensaba el pelinegro y no pudo evitar el recordar cómo lo había obtenido. Había sido el día anterior en el instituto durante el segundo recreo cuando estaba con Naruto y los demás.

FLASHBACK

-Hmm, oye Shikamaru, que opinas? la llamo o no la llamo?- decía Naruto algo nervioso.

-Huh? a quién?- dijo despistadamente el pelinegro, ya que ahora sí estaba embobado mirando las nubes.

-MALDITA SEA PRESTAME ATENCION!- decía el rubio alterado. - te estoy hablando de que si llamo a mi madre o no!

-¿Por qué no la llamarías?- dijo confundido el chico. Naruto se hartó, ahora definitivamente le iba a dar una buena...

-Naruto! ya basta.- lo detuvo Choji.- Shikamaru, recuerda que Naruto no ha ido a visitar a su madre hace como dos semanas, y hace como tres días que no la llama porque ya le dio cosa, haha.

Naruto simplemente bufó, Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la conversación, aún seguía pegado al celular mensajeando a Ino. Naruto al verlo se fastidió aún más.

-Ya deja de mensajear a Ino Sasuke!

-Cierra la boca idiota! No ves que me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con ella para lo de la cita de esta noche, pierdete!- le dijo Sasuke sin ninguna cortesía.

\- Grr ustedes dos son los peor!- dijo Naruto sentándose en el piso de brazos cruzados, a veces sus amigos sí que eran fastidiosos, en especial Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Está bien, lo siento Naruto, estaba algo distraído.- se disculpó Shikamaru.- Yo creo que es mejor que la llames, de todas formas te regañará igual, así que mejor no lo prolongues porque se enfadará aún más con el pasar de los días.

-O peor, podría ir al depa a tirarte de las orejas, hehe.- acotó el castaño.

-Hmm.- dijo el rubio mientras miraba el celular con cara zorruna.

-Sólo hazlo de una vez quieres?- dijo Sasuke, aún pegado a su celular.

-NO QUE ESTÁS MUY OCUPADO CON INO?!- dijo Naruto a su amigo, éste simplemente lo volvió a ignorar.

-Grr.- Naruto rabiaba, mientras seguía mirando su celular, _"la llamo o no la llamo, la llamo o no la llamo, la llamo o no la llamo..."_

 _-_ LLÁMALA DE UNA VEZ!- dijeron sus tres amigos al unísono.

-YA ESTÁ BIEN DATTEBAYO!- dijo mientras marcaba el número de su madre.

Una vez que Naruto recibió su regaño, el cual fue escuchado por sus tres amigos, ya que Kushina no hablaba para nada bajito, al rubio le dió hambre y le pidió a Choji si lo acompañaba a comprar algo, ya que sabía que a Shikamaru no lo movería del árbol y a Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecerle.

-Oi Naruto! préstame tu celular para llamar a mi madre también! Qué el mío tuvo un "accidente"- le pidió Shikamaru, fastidiado al recordar la muerte de su pobre celular.

-Claro no hay drama!- dijo el rubio mientras le lanzaba el aparato y seguía su camino con Choji.

Shikamaru lo atrapó hábilmente y se dispuso a marcar el número de su madre que afortunadamente se sabía de memoria. Cuando iba a marcar pudo apreciar el último número marcado que era el de Kushina, un momento... Kushina... a Shikamaru se le iluminó la cara, el número de teléfono que tenía en plena pantalla técnicamente era de... ella... se le había ido completamente pedirle el telefóno a Temari el día anterior y ahora, por cosas del bendito destino, tenía su número en frente de su cara. No lo pensó dos veces y cogió un lápiz y papel para anotarlo, puso el nombre de ella y el teléfono y se lo guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _"*sigh* Temari, no sé que rayos me pasa contigo, pero por alguna extraña razón me gusta sentirme así... mendokusei"_

FIN FLASHBACK

-Shikamaru te estoy hablando!- decía Shiho, aterrizando a Shikamaru, ya que se había ensimismado viendo el papel y recordando lo sucedido para obtenerlo.

-Oh perdón Shiho! ¿qué me decías?- se disculpó el chico.

\- Te preguntaba, quién es esa tal Sabaku no Temari?- dijo la rubia un poco fastidiada por el embobamiento de su amigo con dicho papel.

\- Ha, vaya, no sabía que eras tan curiosa tú.- dijo el chico traviesamente. Luego acotó con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se guardaba el papel en el bolsillo- Es... una amiga nomás, una "muy buena amiga".

\- A sí?- dijo la rubia mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Ajá.- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La rubia se levantó del sofá.

\- Hipócrita, y después quieres que te crea que amas a Fumiko, permiso.- dijo la rubia molesta mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Shikamaru simplemente rió, esto definitivamente le había alegrado el día aburrido que había tenido. Era increíble como Temari le salía hasta en la sopa, era como si el destino no quisiera que se olvidara de ella, pero bueno, no necesitaba al destino para recordarselo, porque la rubia de Suna ya se había apoderado de sus pensamientos desde hace rato...

 **Temari incrustada en el cerebro de Shikamaru, bueno así es estar locamente enamorado por Kami, espero que les gustase el cap, besitos y muy feliz por las personitas que la siguen.**


	19. Capítulo 19: La decisión

**No se puede llamar fin de semana si no es doble cap, muahahaha. Minato tomará una decisión importante que dará un pequeño vuelco en esta historia uyyy que será, lean para averiguarlo. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 19: La decisión.**

Naruto y Minato estaban cenando juntos en el departamento de éste último, había sido un día bastante agotador y ahora quedaba el día de mañana para dejar absolutamente todo listo para la noche. Habían conversado más que nada de eso, pero Naruto quiso hacer un paréntesis, ya que quería comentarle algo a su padre, algo que había sucedido esa misma mañana en su oficina.

-Hoy encontré a Anko intruseando en tus cajones papá.- dijo directamente el rubio, Minato lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo intruseando?

-Bueno, según ella decía que estaba buscando una lista de invitados, pero yo mismo la encontré y estaba encima de tu escritorio con la carpeta de los ingresos de "Will of Fire", pensé que tenía que decírtelo.- dijo Naruto seriamente. Minato simplemente ahogó una risita.

-Hehe, yo te lo agradezco Naruto, pero... si algo aprende uno con los años es a saber en quién confiar y en quién no. Anko es una persona confiable. Además de ser una mujer preciosa e inteligente hijo, y esa es una cualidad muy escasa en esta epoca.

Naruto lo miró fastidiado:- Hm, se nota que te gusta papá...

\- Claro, aunque eso es un asunto privado Naruto ;)

-Bueno, pero te gusta o no?

\- Pues claro que me gusta, sino no me casaría con ella.- dijo el rubio mayor mientras tomaba un sorbo de sake.

\- Bien... ojalá sepas lo que estás haciendo papá.- dijo Naruto ya resignado, mientras se limitaba ahora a comer su ramen.

\- Mira hijito, tu papá puede parecer un idiota a veces, pero en cosas de mujeres te aseguro que ya no me equivoco.- dijo Minato, Naruto enarcó una ceja mirándolo incrédulamente, Minato simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como a un niño.- Vamos cambia esa cara hijo! Kanpai!

-Kanpai!- dijo el rubio más joven mientras chocaba su vaso de refresco con el de su padre.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te fue con Gaara ayer?- preguntó Minato para cambiar el tema.

-Oh! pues bien, le entregué unas invitaciones para que venga a la inauguración.

-¿En serio va a ir? wow, nunca pensé que a Gaara le gustasen las discoteques.- dijo Minato impresionado.

-Bueno Temari-chan lo invitó, así que el pobre no tuvo opción.

-Temari? Acaso está en Konoha?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Sí, de hecho se va a quedar una temporada.- dijo Naruto mientras comía su ramen.

\- Vaya y como Rasa lo permitió? Si Temari siempre ha sido su princesita.- dijo divertido Minato, encontraba curioso que su amigo le permitiera pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Suna. Naruto al oír esto dejó de comer y lo miró desconcertado. Minato notó esto.- Hm? Ocurre algo hijo?

-¿Es que acaso no lo sabes papá?- preguntó Naruto mirando fijo a su padre.

-¿El qué?- Bien algo raro pasaba, Naruto por lo general no ponía ese tipo de expresiones a menos que algo serio pasara. Naruto apartó la mirada, no hallaba como decírselo.- Hijo, ¿pasó algo entre Temari y Rasa?

-No es eso, es que...

-Naruto dime.- Minato ya se estaba impacientando, qué rayos pasaba. Naruto simplemente suspiró.

-El tío Rasa y la Tía Karura fallecieron hace más de un mes en el País del Mar.

Minato abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿q-qué? ¿qué estas diciendo Naruto?- Minato no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que oyes papá los tíos están muertos, pensé que ya lo sabías.- dijo Naruto tristemente, el sólo pensar el dolor por el que pasaron Temari y Gaara, aunque éste último no lo demostrara, lo hacía entristecerse mucho, a él se le caería el mundo si algo le pasase a sus padres.

-Pe-pero... ¿cómo...?- Minato no podía hablar de la conmoción, es que era imposible, ¿cómo Rasa podía estar muerto?

\- Ellos iban en una lancha de paseo junto con Temari-chan, pero al parecer hubo una falla en el motor y la lancha explotó, afortunadamente Temari-chan no estaba en ella, por lo que se salvó, pero los tíos... fallecieron instantáneamente.

Minato no lo podía creer, de verdad... Rasa muerto en una explosión? Minato sintió como un escalofrío recorrió toda su espinal dorsal. Esto no podía ser casualidad, no, su intuición le decía que algo había detrás de la inesperada muerte de Rasa, era demasiado extraño. _"No puede ser, de verdad será lo que creo y Rasa sólo fue el comienzo de todo? No, no Minato no saques conclusiones precipitadas. Mañana hablaré con Kakashi de esto, necesitamos avanzar con el plan de una vez por todas y encontrar a ese hijo de puta antes de que haga su siguiente movimiento."_

000

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de Minato, Kakashi entró despreocupadamente ya que había sido llamado por el rubio.

\- ¿Me necesitas para algo en especial Minato?- dijo el peliplateado posisionándose delante del escritorio de su jefe.

-Rasa está muerto.- dijo Minato sin rodeos y muy seriamente.

-Oh! ya te enteraste.- dijo Kakashi calmadamente, Minato se sorprendió.

-¿Lo sabías? Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada Kakashi?!- exclamó el rubio exasperado mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Cálmate Minato, yo me enteré recién ayer, de hecho te lo iba a contar hoy cuando nos juntásemos más tarde.

Minato volvió a sentarse, estaba sumamete frustrado por la noticia y muy nervioso.

-Has averiguado algo sobre su muerte?- preguntó seriamente el rubio.

-No mucho, lo único nuevo es que hay sospechas de que "Talves" no fue un accidente...

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "talves"?

-No hay pruebas concluyentes aún, pero han surgido teorías de que pudo haber sido... un atentado.- dijo Kakashi con la misma mirada sombría como cuando le contó lo mismo a Anko. Minato se llevó las manos al rostro.

-No puede ser... ¿tú crees que él lo mató?- dijo Minato mirando a Kakashi.

-Aquí importa un rábano lo que yo crea, más me interesaría saber que crees tú.- dijo el peliplateado mientras se paseaba por la habitación, pero Minato no lo escuchaba, él sólo quería respuestas, sólo quería sacarse esa incertidumbre de su cabeza, la muerte de Rasa fue un accidente o no, eso es todo lo que quería saber.

\- Anko, no te ha dicho nada? ¿No se ha comunicado con él?- preguntó Minato de repente.

\- Fue lo primero que hice apenas me enteré, la invité a almorzar para sacarle algo, pero ella me dijo que no sabía nada, y que no ha tenido contacto con él desde hace dos meses.

" _Ha, así que por eso desapareció a la hora de almuerzo.." p_ ensó el rubio.

\- Y tú le crees?- preguntó suspicaz Minato.

\- Pues no parecía que mintiera, o de verdad no sabe nada o es una excelente actriz que hasta a mí me engaña.- dijo Kakashi con tono aburrido. Ahora a Minato le surgió otra duda, una relacionada con lo que le había contado Naruto.

-¿Hablaron de algo más?- preguntó Minato mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

-Nop, nada más.

Minato enarcó una ceja:- ¿estás seguro?

-Sip, muy seguro.

-Hmm, pues te contaré que... Naruto encontró a Anko ayer en mi oficina revisando la carpeta de los ingresos de "Will of Fire". ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?- Dijo Minato de forma muy seria hacia su interlocutor, éste abrió los ojos de par en par, _"Vaya, así que lo hizo... eso sí me sorprende"_.

-Oh sí, bueno, yo le dije que lo hiciera.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué?

\- Para cumplir mi "misión", tú ya sabes cual es.- Kakashi miró a Minato de una forma que hasta a él le dio escalofríos, Kakashi sí que sabía como ser intimidante cuando quería. Aunque Minato comprendió al instante que es lo que pretendía.

\- ¿Quieres usar a "Will of Fire" como carnada cierto?- dijo Minato mientras se paraba nuevamente del asiento y se ponía a la altura de Kakashi.

-Es la única forma que se me ocurre para atraerlo y que salga de su escondite.- dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros. Minato apretó los dientes, ahora se sentía el doble de frustrado, tanto trabajo que le había costado este proyecto, había sido tan cuidadoso, cada detalle, todo, "Will of Fire" era su promesa, para resurgir de las cenizas en las que se había enterrado todos estos años, pero ahora, su más grande sueño pendía de un hilo.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tí Kakashi?- preguntó Minato sin mirarlo, dándole literalmente la espalda, Kakashi se sorprendió por esta pregunta.

\- No lo sabes, es el riesgo que tomas al trabajar con un doble agente, nunca sabes para quién realmente trabaja.- dijo Kakashi sinceramente sin apartar su mirada de la espalda de Minato. Éste se dirigió hacia un cajón cogió una carpeta, y se la entregó a Kakashi.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer, confío en tí Kakashi, con mi vida.- dijo Minato mirándolo decididamente mientras le daba los documentos.

Kakashi los recibió en silencio.

-Ahora, déjame solo, necesito pensar.- dijo Minato mientras se volvía a sentar en su escritorio. Kakashi obedeció y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al girar el pomo se dirigió una última vez a Minato.

\- Yo también tengo un asunto pendiente con él, y al igual que tú, no desperdiciaré ninguna oportunidad hasta verlo caer muerto o tras las rejas.- dicho esto el peliplateado se retiró del lugar.

Minato abrió otro cajón en el cual había una caja que contenía una pistola, Minato la sostuvo en sus manos y se fijó en la fotografía que había en la caja, era él, mucho más joven, junto a un hombre de piel muy pálida con cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura con ojos de color ámbar. Minato no pudo evitar mirar con odio a aquel hombre, el hombre que le había arruinado la vida, que lo había incitado a traicionar a su mejor amigo, que lo obligó a tomar una decisión involucrando a su hijo Naruto y ganándose el desprecio de su amada Kushina, él era el hombre que había causado todo esto y que ahora, al parecer, había vuelto de las sombras después de un largo tiempo de permanecer en ellas.

 _"Esta vez, sí acabaré contigo, de una vez por todas, Orochimaru"_ pensó Minato mientras sostenía el arma, no permitiría que ese hombre lograra su objetivo y lo más importante aún, no permitiría que le colocara un dedo encima a Naruto, si tenía que matarlo a sangre fría lo haría sin importar que, si con eso lograba proteger a su hijo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

000

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca del Instituto Senju, Sakura, Hinata y Karito se habían reunido para empezar a hacer un trabajo de investigación, pero Sakura quería tratar un tema más urgente, cómo rayos hacer que Hinata pudiese ir a la discoteque esta noche, ya que, como las tres sabían perfectamente, Hiashi era demasiado sobreprotector con Hinata, así que pedirle permiso directamente no era opción, era más que obvio que tendría que mentirle.

-¿Por qué no simplemente le pides permiso a tu madre Hinata? no creo que te haga problemas, además si la tenemos de aliada podría distraer a tu papá.- decía Karito.

-No! ya te lo dije Karito! mi plan es antitontos! simplemente digamosles a ambos que te vienes a mi casa a estudiar! total tenemos examen en dos semanas más, así estará feliz de que seamos estudiantes aplicadas.- decía Sakura, la bibliotecaria tuvo que chistar desde la recepción porque la pelirrosa estaba hablando muy fuerte.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que se tragará eso? ¿Quedarse estudiando un jueves en la noche mientras que todo el mundo irá a "Will of Fire"?- dijo Karito enarcando una ceja.

-Ay! dudo que sepa sobre eso, son abuelos...

-*suspiro* si tú lo dices...

-Etto... más que mi padre, hay algo que me preocupa.- dijo tímidamente Hinata, ambas chicas la miraron. A Sakura no se le ocurría que podría estar acongojando a su amiga, pero Karito si captó la indirecta.

-Oh! lo dices por Neji?- dijo la castaña. La peliazul asintió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Neji?- dijo la pelirrosa sin comprender.

-Neji, es uno de los DJ que va a estar en "Will of Fire".- dijo Karito aburridamente.

-NA-NANI?!- Gritó Sakura, nuevamente la bibliotecaria la chistó, pero esta vez con advertencia.

-Haruno-chan! es la segunda vez ya! para la próxima le rogaré que se retire.- dijo la mujer muy molesta.

-Go-gomen.- dijo Sakura en un susurro. Luego acotó.- ¿Cómo es eso de que Neji es Dj? ¿desde cuando?

-Um, es un trabajo nocturno que se consiguió para ahorrar dinero.- dijo Hinata.

-Demonios! ahora que haremos? es obvio que apenas subas a la pista de baile te verá.

-No necesariamente, ya me encargué de idear un plan para eso.- dijo la castaña mientras sacaba un plano de su mochila y lo replegaba en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Son los planos de "Will of Fire". Lo que ven aquí es la pista de baile.- dijo la castaña señalando el punto medio del plano, luego apuntó a otro sitio.- y aquí esta la cabina del Dj, la pista afortunadamente es amplia por lo menos caben unas 100 personas ahí bailando, mientras Hinata se mantenga lejos de la cabina, dudo que Neji pueda verla.

Ambas chicas quedaron totalmente anonadadas.

-Um, Karito, cómo... cómo te conseguiste esos planos?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Pues, se los pedí a Naruto, aunque tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para conseguirme una copia y que no lo descubriera el tío Minato.

-Vaya, hasta que Naruto sirve de algo después de todo.- dijo burlescamente Sakura.

-Sakura...- la regañó la castaña.

-Ya, ya, lo siento, pero al menos ya tenemos resuelto lo de Neji.

-Vaya, tal parece que su amigo Naruto-kun es muy amable.- dijo la peliazul.

-Cierto! verdad que aún no lo conoces, vaya tanto tiempo que ha pasado y aún no conoces a Naruto? Bien, si lo vemos hoy te lo presentaré de una vez por todas.- dijo la castaña.

-Ay, ¿para qué? No se pierde de mucho te diré.- dijo fríamente la pelirrosa, Karito nuevamente la miró serio.- Ay, por qué siempre me miras así, gruñona.

-De todas formas... muchas gracias chicas.- dijo Hinata esbozando una dulce sonrisa, tanto Sakura como Karito también le sonrieron a su amiga.

\- Yo te juro Hinata que esta noche las tres vamos a estar en esa discoteque.- dijo Sakura decidida mientras colocaba su mano frente a las chicas, Karito correspondió el gesto y colocó su mano encima de la de Sakura y finalmente Hinata también se unió al gesto de amistad.- Aunque tengamos que pasar el resto del año en un reformatorio.

-Woohoo!- gritaron las tres, la bibliotecaria las miró nuevamente y las tres simplemente sonrieron nerviosamente y se dedicaron a avanzar su trabajo.

000

En la casa de los Uchiha, una limusina se estacionaba en frente de la residencia, el chofer se bajó para abrir la puerta del auto y dejar que la persona que estaba dentro bajase.

-Quiere que la acompañe señorita?- dijo el chofer a la chica que se bajaba del vehículo.

-No gracias Shin, puedes ir a darte una vuelta, ven a recogerme en una hora.- dijo la dama, era una chica muy linda, pelirroja, de ojos color miel, su cabello era largo y levemente ondulado, quien la viera diría que era una estrella de pop o algo así. Una vez que tocó el timbre, Momoko fue a atenderla.

-Sí, que necesita?- preguntó la sirvienta de los Uchiha al ver a la dama, a quién no reconoció debido a que estaba usando unas gafas de sol.

-Momoko-chan! que tal? soy yo Sora!- dijo alegremente la chica.

-Oh! Sora-chan!- dijo emocionada Momoko, después de saludarla la hizo pasar a la residencia Uchiha.

-Vaya, este lugar está igualito a la última vez que vine.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se quitaba las gafas.

-Quiere que le sirva algo Sora-chan?

-No, gracias Momoko-chan, sólo tengo una hora, que tengo un evento a la noche, más que nada venía a saludar, ¿dónde están todos?

-Pues Mikoto-san salió, el joven Sasuke aún duerme y Fumiko-san está en el patio, cerca de la piscina, si quiere la llamo.- se ofreció Momoko.

-No, no te preocupes, iré por mi cuenta, gracias Momoko-chan.- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Fumiko.

La pelinegra daba vueltas de aquí para allá, nerviosa, nuevamente Shikamaru no había dado señales de vida, ahora de verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de todo este asunto del receso, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de la pelirroja.

-Cuidado amiga, que vas a hacer un hoyo en la tierra!- le dijo la pelirroja al observar a su neurótica amiga. La aludida se giró al escuchar que alguien le hablaba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio de quién se trataba.

-Sora?! Amiga que estás haciendo aquí?!- Fumiko prácticamente se le lanzó a los brazos para abrazarla, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía debido a que la pelirroja era una Idol, por lo que vivía haciendo eventos y conciertos, al principio cuando partió a los 17 años, sólo hacía eventos en el País del Fuego, pero como su popularidad alcanzó fama mundial, ya desde hace un año que estaba recorriendo el mundo, por lo que ya casi ni veía a su amiga, ni a su novio, que vivía en Konoha.

-Vengo a hacer una pequeña presentación esta noche en la inauguración de una discoteque.- dijo la pelirroja apartándose de su amiga.- Y tú como estás? Como está el guapo de Shikamaru?

Fumiko frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos:- Bien, supongo...

-¿Cómo que supongo?- dijo Sora sin comprender.- espera, acaso ustedes...?

-Nos dimos un receso- dijo fastidiada la pelinegra. Sora abrió los ojos de par en par, Fumiko soltando a Shikamaru? nooo, eso no podía ser, algo se cocinaba aquí definitivamente...

\- Explícame eso.

Fumiko le contó prácticamente lo mismo que le había contado a su madre, el distanciamiento de Shikamaru, sus sospechas de que talvez tenía a otra, el receso, etc...

\- Opino lo mismo que tu madre, me parecería increíble que Shikamaru te engañara, no crees que te precipitaste? por que no simplemente le preguntaste directamente y punto? Shikamaru es uno de los hombres más sinceros que conozco, dudo que te mienta, y si lo llegase a hacer de seguro te darías cuenta.- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Ay! si sé, si me estoy empezando a arrepentir...- dijo Fumiko mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Tengo una idea. Invítalo a almorzar hoy, ya que, lo más probable es que no tome la iniciativa en nada ese hombre. Es tan ingenuo como Choji.

-Oh hablando de Choji, fuiste a verlo?

-No, es que no tengo mucho tiempo, de verdad vengo de paso, me voy esta noche, con suerte vine aquí.- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja.

\- Entonces no le vas a decir que viniste a Konoha?- Fumiko se sorprendió por la actitud tan fría de la chica con su novio.

\- Mira con toda la propaganda que han hecho, de seguro ya sabe, y lo más probable es que vaya hoy a "Will of Fire", así que... será...- dijo la chica encogiendose de hombros.

Fumiko la miró suspicaz, hace un año cuando comenzó su carrera internacional casi que lloraba por no ver a Choji tan seguido y ahora estaba como si nada, algo pasaba.

-¿Hay algo que deba saber Sora?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Hm? a que te refieres?- preguntó Sora enarcando una ceja.

-Pues, que si yo no viese a mi novio muy seguido y tuviese la oportunidad de verlo por un día, no lo desaprovecharía, a menos que...

La pelirroja simplemente rió, al parecer su amiga sí que la conocía bien, Fumiko captó la indirecta y se asombró a más no poder.

-Oh no! Sora Aoyama que significa eso?- dijo la pelinegra tapándose la boca del asombro.

-Ay, si ya te lo imaginas, para que pones esa cara.- le dijo fastidiada su amiga.

-Pero... mujer! pobre Choji! bueno aunque quién no lo engañaría, hasta yo lo haría. En serio Sora, que le viste al pobre gordo ese.

-Ay! tampoco seas tan despectiva. Oye! yo si quiero a Choji, pero... bueno, si se me dan oportunidades, tengo que aprovecharlas no?- dijo con una mirada pícara, a Fumiko no le gustó para nada esa libidinosa mirada.

-No! Sora...- Fumiko no podía ni siquiera formular la pregunta, esto era demasiado.

Su amiga simplemente asintió con una mirada triunfante. Fumiko tuvo que susurrar para que nadie más oyera.

-Te acostaste con un tipo?!

-Oye! no lo digas tan vulgar, pero sí, fue allá en Iwagakure. Ay! pero es que Fumiko, era un hombre! que tú te mueres! me dejó loca lo siento.- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-De seguro, porque para dejarte así. Al menos es guapo?

-Ay Fumiko! yo no me fijo en eso, pero si lo quieres poner así, sí es guapo, bueno al menos cuando lo ves en la cama.

-Hey Sora que hay!- gritó Sasuke desde el otro lado del patio mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Sasuke Uchiha! tu cada día más guapo!- dijo la pelirroja mientras saludaba con un abrazo bien apretado al pelinegro.- Me voy a empezar a arrepentir de nunca haber salido contigo.

-Bueno, nunca es tarde.- le dijo pícaramente el pelinegro. Fumiko bufó fastidiada.

-Ya ya, dejen de coquetear enfrente de uno por favor. Además respeta a Sora Sasuke, ella es mayor que tú.

-Cof "Shikamaru" cof.- fingió Sasuke exageradamente, dándole a entender que ella estaba exactamente en la misma situación. Fumiko le dio un manotazo que Sasuke sin ningún esfuerzo esquivó.

-Ya, no peleen por favor! ustedes siguen igual! un día de estos se van a sacar los ojos.- dijo la pelirroja interponiendose entre ellos.

-Si Sasuke no fuese tan imbecil...

-Oye no es mi culpa que le importes un bledo a Shikamaru.

-Te voy a matar!- Fumiko se abalanzó sobre su hermano, pero Sora la detuvo.

-Ya Fumiko, porque mejor no vamos a preparar el almuerzo que te dije que le prepararas a Shikamaru? ven yo te ayudo, y te doy un par de ideas de adonde lo puedes llevar.- dijo la pelirroja mientras llevaba a Fumiko a la cocina, ésta obedeció y se adelantó. Luego la pelirroja se volteó hacia Sasuke.- ¿Vas a "Will of Fire" hoy?

-No, tengo turno en el trabajo.- dijo el chico tranquilamente, tampoco era que le importara mucho, sólo que Sakura le había hecho un escándalo cuando supo que su amado no podría ir con ella al evento del año.

-Oh! que lástima.- dijo coquetamente la pelirroja mientras se daba media vuelta para ir a la cocina con su amiga.- Bueno, fue un gusto verte Sasuke, cuidate, adiós ;)

-Adiós.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado y dándole una buena ojeada a la retaguardia de la pelirroja. Sora siempre había sido su "amor platónico", intentó varias veces invitarla a salir, pero ella siempre lo rechazaba porque aún era "muy niño", luego se le pasó cuando comenzó a conocer otras chicas, aunque le dió un poco de fastidio cuando se enteró que Choji salía con Sora. _"Vaya, Sora cada día está como quiere, maldito Choji! eres un suertudo de mierda"_ se quejaba mentalmente el pelinegro mientras procedía a ir a darse una ducha.

 **Haha los hermanitos Uchiha me dan risa, un día se sacarán los ojos estoy segura, en especial con el caracter de Fumiko, pobre Sasuke. Espero que les gustase el cap, con mucho cariño para ustedes, byebye**


	20. Capítulo 20: La llamada

**Ya que Shiho le encontró el papelito no estaría mal echarle una llamadita a esa personita que le roba el sueño a nuestro Shika no? Literalmente...**

 **Hahaha, ya no más rodeos, enjoy the chap ;)**

 **Capítulo 20: La llamada.**

Ya en el segundo recreo, Gaara y Tamaki iban conversando amenamente, Tamaki le había contado el día anterior a Gaara que se había reconciliado con Kiba y que éste le había prometido cambiar la actitud, especialmente con él, también le contó sobre que iría a "Will of Fire" esta noche, para que estuviese atento por si se encontraban para así poder compartir entre amigos.

-Estoy tan emocionada Gaara-kun, jamás pensé que Kiba me vendría con una sorpresa así.- dijo contenta la castaña.

-Me alegro que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran Tamaki-chan de verdad.- esto lo dijo de verdad, en realidad sí le gustaba ver a Tamaki feliz, además talvez esto fuese para mejor, hubiese sido muy complicada su relación si hubiese tomado otro rumbo, era mejor así, amigos y nada más.

-Etto... Gaara-kun.- dijo nerviosa Tamaki.

-Hm? que sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

-¿Puedo llamarte simplemente por tu nombre? es que... como ya somos amigos, no creo que necesitemos ser tan formales uno con el otro, no se que opines.- dijo la chica mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello en señal de timidez.

\- Umm, claro... no hay problema, después de todo, somos amigos no?

-¿De verdad?!- dijo la chica emocionada, acercándose más a Gaara y al parecer fue demasiado ya que había traspasado la barrera del espacio personal, por lo que puso nervioso al pelirrojo.

-S-sí...

-Gracias Gaara!- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba, esto hizo que Gaara se sonrojara a tal punto que su cara combinaba con su cabello.

-D-de n-nada, Tamaki...- la chica se separó de él y lo miró, ella también tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no se esperaba que Gaara también la llamara por su nombre, pensó que le costaría más, pero al parecer no fue así, esto hizo que sintiera una gran calidez en su corazón.

000

Minato estaba como loco con los últimos preparativos para la inauguración, todo debía estar en su lugar y perfecto. Llamó a Naruto para preguntarle si se había conseguido gente para atender el bar.

-Naruto! hijo, al final conseguiste a alguien para atender en la barra?- dijo Minato, acercándose a su hijo.

-Sí papá, de hecho ahí vienen.- dijo el rubio menor, apuntando hacia la puerta donde venían entrando dos bellas jovencitas.

-Hola!- dijo una de ellas, la más alta, era delgada con cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo alta, vestía un peto negro corto mostrando su vientre, una minifalda blanca y botas negras. Por otro lado su compañera era un poco más baja que ella, rubia con el pelo suelto y largo, iba con un vestido color cielo con unas medias negras y unos botines negros.

-Hola!- dijo alegremente Naruto. Minato quedó con la boca literalmente abierta al ver a tan bellas jovencitas, de dónde rayos su hijo había sacado semejantes bombones?!

\- ¿Qué tal Naruto?- dijo la castaña

-Bien, que tal chicas?- dijo el rubio, una vez que las chicas llegaron a su posición.

-¿Cómo estas?!- dijo la rubia saludandolo de beso, definitivamente estas chicas no eran de Konoha.

-Bien gracias!- dijo Naruto mientras saludaba a la castaña también de la misma forma. Minato simplemente contemplaba la escena y miraba a las bellas jovencitas de pies a cabeza.

-Este lugar es fantástico! sofisticado, maravilloso, me encanta!- exclamó amablemente la castaña.

-Es precioso!- acotó la rubia.

\- Bueno este lugar es de él, este caballero que está acá presente, que es mi padre.- dijo Naruto abrazando a su padre.- Papá, te presentó a las barwoman.

-Encantado!- dijo Minato como pudo, aún seguía impactado.

\- Ella es Ryoko.- dijo el rubio menor señalando a la castaña.

\- A sus órdenes jefe!- dijo Ryoko mientras estrechaba la mano de Minato.

\- Y Yukiko.- dijo el rubio señalando a la chica rubia ahora.

\- Encantada!- dijo la rubia estrechando también la mano de su nuevo jefe.

\- Mina- Minato! Minato Uzumaki es mi nombre, encantado de tenerlas aquí chicas.- dijo mirando a Naruto, éste simplemente le sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Estoy... estoy gratamente sorpendido, no sé muy bien que decir, uf...

-Bienvenidas talvez?! puede ser?- dijo Ryoko simpáticamente.

-Bienvenidas! esa es una muy buena idea!- dijo Minato haciendo todo lo posible de salir de su embobamiento mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su hijo en señal de orgullo. Naruto jamás lo decepcionaba, si le daba una tarea por más complicada que fuera, su hijo siempre se esforzaba al máximo para cumplirla y dejar orgulloso a su padre, aunque no lo necesitaba, Minato siempre había estado orgulloso de su hijo y es por eso que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su "tesoro", el ser más importante en su vida, su hijo Naruto, si algo le pasase su vida ya no tendría sentido ya que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por él y nada más que por él y su futuro.

000

A la hora de almuerzo en Senju, Shino se dirigió dónde estaban Matsuri y Yukata, aún le quedaban dos entradas para el evento de esta noche, por lo que, decidió invitarlas.

-Hola chicas.- dijo el castaño cuando llegó con las muchachas.

-¿Qué hay Shino? almuerzas con nosotras? mira que Kiba se fue a almorzar con Tamaki.- dijo Matsuri un poco fastidiada.

\- Claro, encantado.- dijo Shino mientras se colocaba cerca de las chicas.- ¿Ocurre algo Matsuri-chan? pareces molesta.

-Está así, porque Kiba lo único que hace todo el día es hablar de Tamaki.- dijo la pelinegra así nada más.

-Yukata!- dijo Matsuri sonrojada. Shino enarcó una ceja.

-Oh! no sabía que tenías interés en Kiba, interesante.- dijo el castaño sorprendido y curioso.

-Qué?! no! no es así! es sólo que...- intentó decir la castaña, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa, además que su tonalidad de cara pasó de leve sonrojo a color carmín.

\- Bueno, de todos modos no es de mi incumbencia, así que no te preocupes Matsuri-chan. A todo esto chicas, quería entregarles algo.- dijo el muchacho y de su mochila sacó un sobre para entregárselo a Yukata.

\- Esto es...- dijo la pelinegra con los ojos como platos.

-Ajá, son entradas para "Will of Fire", supe que querían ir así que me conseguí un par para uds.

-QUE?!- exclamaron ambas chicas.

-Shino-kun, de verdad nos las vas a dar?- preguntó Yukata asombrada.

-Claro.

-Demonios! yo no puedo ir!- dijo Matsuri frustrada.- Tengo que cuidar unos niños hoy, maldición!

-Oh! eso es una lástima Matsuri-chan, y que hay de ti Yukata-chan?- preguntó Shino mirando a la aludida.

-Oh... bueno...- empezó a decir la pelinegra mirando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Yukata, ve, además Shino se molestó en conseguirlas para nosotras sería descortés que ninguna de las dos fuera.- dijo la castaña sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Pero... que hago con la otra entrada?

-Pues...- empezó a decir la castaña, luego miró a Shino.- Shino, tu vas?

-Oh! no, no soy muy de discoteques.- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, puedes usar mi entrada, así aprovechas de bailar con Yukata.- dijo pícaramente la castaña, Yukata se sonrojó a morir.

-Ma-Matsuri!- dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

\- Oh! bueno, si Yukata-chan no tiene ningún problema, yo encantado.- dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Yukata. La pobrecita lo único que quería era que la tragara la tierra, estaba demasiado avergonzada. _"Juro que te mataré Matsuri!"_

-C-claro, no hay problema.- dijo algo nerviosa la pelinegra.

-Bien, no se hable más.- dijo la castaña mientras le arrebataba una de las invitaciones a Yukata y se la entregaba a Shino.- Tú irás en mi lugar.

-Gracias Matsuri-chan.

-Bien, supongo que mejor nos vamos, ya faltan cinco minutos para entrar así que, pasaremos al baño antes, nos vemos en clases- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas y comenzaba a avanzar. Yukata hizo lo mismo, no sin antes voltear a ver a Shino, éste le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida, Yukata correspondió el gesto y con una sonrisa siguió a su amiga.

000

Shikamaru estaba totalmente aburrido, nuevamente no había venido mucha gente para atender, Tayuya que estaba ordenando unos aparatos que se habían caído notó el aburrimiento de su compañero.

-Uy, cuidado Shika, no te vayas a caer de la flojera.- le dijo simpáticamente la pelirroja, Shikamaru estaba apoyado en su box al borde de su mesita, si se quedaba dormido de seguro se daría una buena contra el piso.

-Hmm, estoy sumamente aburrido *bostezo*- dijo el chico perezosamente.

-No te preocupes, sólo queda media hora para las 2, así que creo que podrás soportarlo.- dijo Tayuya mientras volvía a lo suyo. Shikamaru se levantó del asiento y comenzó a estirarse un poco, luego se metió las manos a los bolsillos y al meterlas notó algo en su mano derecha, un papel, el chico lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo replegó, sonrió al verlo, vaya, que daría por tener su celular ahora y llamarla, aunque se le ocurrió una brillante idea...

-Oi Tayuya!- le dijo el pelinegro a su compañera que ya se estaba alejando, por lo que fue hacia ella.- Um, podrías prestarme tu celular? es que el mío tuvo un pequeño percance y necesito hacer una llamada.

-Claro, no hay problema.- dijo la chica mientras se lo entregaba.- pero no hables mucho ok? que me queda poco saldo.

-Descuida, será algo breve, no te preocupes.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se devolvía a su box. Bien, apenas se sentó estuvo por lo menos 10 minutos decidiendo si llamarla o no.

 _"Hmm, y si no está en casa? o peor y si piensa que soy un psicopata por llamarla sin razones? o si comienza a creer que tengo interés en ella? bueno no es que se equivoque... que estoy diciendo... vamos hombre sólo llamala para... saludarla... eso!... eso no tiene nada de malo... somos... conocidos después de todo, quedamos de vernos hoy en "Will of Fire", nos llevamos bien, como buenos conocidos... sólo es un saludo..."_ y así estuvo otros 5 minutos más, hasta que le dio pereza seguir inventando excusas, por lo que simplemente marcó el número de Kushina.

-Diga?- dijo una mujer del otro lado del teléfono, definitivamente no era la dulce voz de Temari, por lo que tenía que ser Kushina.

-Umm, Kushina-san?- dijo cortésmente el chico.

-Sí? quién habla?

-Um, soy yo, Shikamaru, el amigo de Naruto.- dijo nervioso el chico.

-KYA! Shikamaru hijo! como estas?! tanto tiempo?!- gritó la pelirroja desde el otro lado del telefono, el pobre de Shikamaru quedó con un pitido en el oído, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. _"Auch..."_

\- Bien gracias, y Usted como ha estado?

-Bien hijo gracias! Oh por cierto! muchísimas gracias por traer a Temari el otro día, te hubieses bajado a saludarme!- dijo molesta la mujer.

-Disculpe, pero como ya era tarde no creí que fuera prudente.- se excusó el chico.

-Bien, para la próxima te invitaré a cenar, ya que eres amigo de Gaara y Temari no hay razón para que no te invite uno de estos días :)

\- Será un placer, a propósito Kushina-san, quería saber si...- dudó por un instante y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.- si... Temari está en casa? es para saludarla, para saber como esta.

Kushina puso una mirada pícara al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ahh... así que para eso llamabas? para hablar con Temari eh?- dijo Kushina traviesamente. Shikamaru se sonrojó y trago saliva.

-N-no no, es sólo que-

-Haha, es broma hijo, bueno tendré que decepcionarte porque Temari a estas horas aún está en el instituto.- Kushina hizo un mohín.

\- Oh! ya veo, bueno no importa.- dijo el pelinegro entre tranquilo y decepcionado, aunque...- Kushina-san...

-Sí, dime hijo.

-¿Dónde estudia Temari?- preguntó Shikamaru, de repente sintió una urgencia por verla y su cobardía pasó definitivamente a un segundo plano, si no podía llamarla, simplemente iría a buscarla.

\- Oh...- dijo Kushina asombrada, _"Miren nada más, el flojito de Shikamaru tomando la iniciativa, uyy Temari! si que lo flechaste! hihi"_ pensaba la pelirroja, siempre pensó que de los amigos de Naruto, Shikamaru sería el que se quedaría solterón porque jamás se esforzaría por alguna chica y su relación con la hija de Mikoto no le daba para mucho más, pero ahí estaba, corriendo tras los huesitos de su ahijada, bueno mejor no hacía esperar al pobrecito porque le podría venir un ataque de la ansiedad, por lo que le dió la información que necesitaba.

-Ah! Senju, ya veo.

-Sabes donde queda cierto?

-Sí, sí sé donde queda, muchas gracias Kushina-san.

-De nada mi niño, Temari sale a las 4:00, así que te quedan dos horitas para verla, jiji.- dijo Kushina ahogando una risita. Shikamaru sonrió nerviosamente, tan obvio era? mejor se iba con cuidado.- Bueno cuidate mucho Shikamaru, estate atento a cuando te invite a cenar! de seguro Temari se pone contenta.

-Jaja, muy amable Kushina-san, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego hijo!- dijo la pelirroja contenta. Después de despedirse, Shikamaru cortó la comunicación. Cuando iba a ir a devolver el celular a su dueña unas manos taparon su vista.

-Ya Tayuya, si ya terminé de hablar-

-¿Cómo que Tayuya?!- dijo una voz familiar y molesta...

-Fumiko!- dijo Shikamaru con cara de asustado mientras se volteaba a verla, esta mujer un día le daría un infarto definitivamente.

-Pero por supuesto! ¿Qué es eso de Tayuya? ¿no que no tenías nada con ella?- dijo la pelinegra poniendo las manos en sus caderas en señal de enfado.

-Eh... no... lo que pasa es que Tayuya me prestó su celular para llamar a...- " _piensa rápido"-_ mi madre...

-A si? que amable...

-Bueno, en primer lugar la culpable de que mi celular muriera fue "cierta persona" que curiosamente tengo en frente.- dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

-Ay Shikamaru, si yo te voy a comprar uno nuevo para tu cumpleaños de acuerdo?- dijo Fumiko mirándolo fijamente, y ahora que lo veía mejor...- oye Shikamaru...

-Dime?- preguntó el chico suspicaz. _"Ahora qué?"_

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas sonrojado tú?- dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos. Shikamaru nuevamente puso carita de susto, para su desgracia la conversación con Kushina lo había dejado un poco avergonzado por las indirectas que le tiraba la pelirroja con la bella rubia de Suna. Fumiko simplemente se acercó a él y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.- jiji, tonto.

-Hmm...- a veces definitivamente no entendía a esta mujer... _"Mendokusei"_

\- Te vine a buscar para ir a almorzar, hm?- dijo Fumiko sonriente.

\- No puedo.- dijo Shikamaru mirandola nuevamente con carita de niño asustado. Esto fue inesperado, si salía con Fumiko ahora no podría alcanzar a ver a Temari, ya que en dos horas más saldría del instituto.

-No, no, nada de no puedo oye, vas a tener que poder nomas porque... te tengo una sorpresa.- dijo la pelinegra mientras le apagaba el computador.

-Pero Fumiko, aún no son las dos y-

\- Nada de peros Shikamaru, no, te voy a raptar igual.- dijo Fumiko decidida, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.- además quedan 10 minutos para las dos, no te van a matar porque salgas 10 minutos antes.

-Ajá, bien, acepto tu rapto, pero me traes de vuelta a las cuatro, ni un minuto más.- le dijo Shikamaru a su novia seriamente, nada le impediría ir a Senju el día de hoy. _"¿Desde cuando que soy tan decidido? *sigh*"_

 _-_ ¿y eso? No que tu turno terminaba a las 2?- preguntó la pelinegra enarcando una ceja. Bien... batalla de argumentos y buenas excusas, hora de poner a trabajar tu cerebro genio...

\- Sí, pero tengo que estar aquí a las 4 por un reemplazo.

-Otra vez? Ahora a quién se le murió la abuela?

-Fumiko...

-Bueno... que pasó ahora?- la pelinegra ya estaba fastidiada.

-Un compañero tiene que ir a hacer unos trámites a las 4:00 y me pidió si lo podía reemplazar esas dos horas de turno hasta las 6:00

\- Y desde cuando tú tan buen compañero con todo el mundo?

\- Le debía un favor, él me reemplazó una vez que me dio flojera venir.- a veces el ser vago tenía sus ventajas.

\- Entonces deja de ser tan vago, que sino le vas a terminar debiendo favores a todo Konoha!- dijo Fumiko mientras lo tomaba del brazo.- bueno ya que tenemos dos horas vamos andando.

Shikamaru tomó sus cosas y se dirigió primero donde Tayuya para devolverle su celular, no sin antes borrar el teléfono de Temari de la memoria, por cualquier cosa, mejor borrar la evidencia.

-Ten Tayuya, muchas gracias.- dijo amablemente el pelinegro mientras le entregaba el celular a la chica.

-De nada Shika, cuando quieras.- le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, Fumiko se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, que tal?- dijo la pelinegra alegremente.- Shikamaru no nos vas a presentar?

-Oh si, Fumiko ella es Tayuya mi compañera de trabajo y Tayuya ella es Fumiko mi-

-Su novia!- Fumiko interrumpió a Shikamaru mientras lo tomaba del brazo.- un gusto.

-Igualmente.- dijo la pelirroja algo incómoda.

-Bueno, no quiero ser descortés, pero tenemos que irnos. Adiós linda un gusto conocerte.- dijo Fumiko amablemente _"Que rayos le pasa a Sasuke? que me da mil patadas? esta mundana? idiota..."_

-Espera Fumiko, tengo que ir a firmar el libro de asistencia.- dijo Shikamaru mientras iba junto a Tayuya a firmar. Una vez que volvió el chico se despidió de la pelirroja.- bueno adiós Tayuya, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí adiós Shika!- se despidió la pelirroja haciendo señas en señal de despedida. _"Se puede saber quién te dio permiso de decirle Shika? estúpida, ya verás"_ , pensó Fumiko. Cuando Shikamaru llegó a su lado ésta se abalanzó sobre su cuello para atraerlo a sus labios y lo besó posesivamente, ésto tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro por lo que tuvo que suavemente apartar a su novia.

-Fumiko! no en el trabajo!- le dijo molesto.

-Ay! qué tiene? solo te expreso el cariño.- se defendió la chica.

-Ya, mejor vámonos de una vez que tengo que volver pronto.- dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola rápidamente de allí. Una vez que se fueron un chico se acercó a Tayuya.

-Vaya, quién es la modelo que estaba con Shikamaru?- dijo Kidomaru, un chico de piel morena con pelo y ojos de color negro, era uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Shikamaru.

-Su novia.- dijo fastidiada la pelirroja, no le había caído para nada bien la pelinegra, había notado su indirecta de " _él es mi hombre no te atrevas ni a mirarlo zorra"_

-Guau, que suerte tiene.

-Suerte? yo lo llamaría Karma.- dijo Tayuya mientras iba a buscar sus cosas para retirarse dejando a un Kidomaru completamente confundido.

 **Ayayayay, Fumiko marcando muy bien su territorio, se le viene dificil a Temari .**

 **Espero que les gustase el cap, la carita de susto de Shikamaru es épica! Hasta el próximo chap! Besitos**


	21. Capítulo 21: Un almuerzo problemático

**Bueno aquí otro cap, hehe . Nuestro Shika tendrá un almuerzo bien interesante con la "amorosa" de Fumiko, enjoy the cap.**

 **Capítulo** **21: Un almuerzo problemático.**

Shikamaru y Fumiko llegaron a un lugar un poco apartado de Konoha, ya en los bordes de la ciudad. Era un lugar amplio y hermoso lleno de verde, al centro se alzaba un monumento en honor a los caídos en batalla, hace mucho tiempo atrás cuando los países estaban en guerra. Cuando Shikamaru bajó del auto de Fumiko no pudo evitar quedar asombrado con el lugar.

\- Wow, que bonito! ¿Y este lugar?- preguntó el joven a su novia.

\- Bueno este es el famoso lugar donde está el monumento de los muertos en batalla durante la guerra, la... Piedra de...- Fumiko no recordaba el nombre.

-Ahh, la "Piedra de los Héroes"!- se iluminó Shikamaru, recordó cuando Iruka-sensei, su profesor de historia cuando iba en la primaria, lo regañaba cuando se quedaba dormido cada vez que contaba esa historia.

\- Ese mismo! Esta bonito no?- dijo la chica mientras sacaba una canasta de picnic del maletero.

-Sí, hace tiempo que lo quería conocer.

-Mira ven! ven!- dijo Fumiko mientras tomaba a Shikamaru de la mano y se lo llevaba a rastras.- Mira si es un lugar precioso!

\- Ya, ya voy.- decía el pobre de Shikamaru mientras Fumiko lo llevaba por una empinada, iba con tanta velocidad la Uchiha, que Shikamaru tenía miedo de pisar mal y que terminaran rodando por la empinada para chocar de lleno con el monumento. Fumiko simplemente reía emocionada, siempre le habían gustado las emociones fuertes, definitivamente eso era por su sangre Uchiha de seguro. La sangre Nara era todo lo contrario.- Ya para Fumiko!

\- Hihi, nena.- dijo divertida Fumiko desacelerando un poco el paso. El Nara simplemente gruñó. _"*sigh* un dia de estos me matará estoy seguro..."_

000

Hinata venía saliendo del preuniversitario al cual había postulado, Sakura ya estaba fastidiada de tanto esperarla, tenían que ir primero a la casa de la peliazul para hablar con sus padres y luego ir a la casa de Sakura a arreglarse para el gran evento de esta noche, pero tuvieron que hacer una pequeña parada por el preuniversitario por petición del padre de Hinata, por lo que contaban con poco tiempo.

\- Ay Hinata! te juro que no puedo entender como te dejas dominar así por tu papá entiendes?- decía la pelirrosa ya muy molesta, Hinata simplemente la miraba.- Dile! dile que cerraron las inscripciones en el preuniversitario! ¿Por qué no le dices?

\- Porque a diferencia de tu padre, el mío es una aguja Sakura! Es capaz de llamar por teléfono para preguntar!- decía frustrada la peliazul.

-Bueno, pero ya nos tomamos la molestia de venir Sakura, así que no te quejes.- dijo Karito con tono aburrido.

La pelirrosa simplemente bufó, como odiaba perder el tiempo.

-A todo esto que te dijeron Hinata?- preguntó finalmente la castaña a su amiga peliazul.

\- Empiezo la próxima semana...- dijo Hinata molesta y triste, no quería ir a ese preuniversitario y tampoco le gustaba el saber que su padre le manejaba su vida, deseaba con ansias el cumplir la mayoría de edad para así poder independizarse, aunque algo en su corazón le decía que ni siquiera con eso su padre dejaría de estar encima de ella.

000

Shikamaru estaba molesto con Fumiko, el almuerzo había partido tan bien, hasta que la pelinegra empezó a entusiasmarse con el vino fino que había traído para el almuerzo, se le habían pasado las copas y había intentado "literalmente" violar al pobre de Shikamaru.

-Perdón... Shikamaru... yo no... yo no quería- balbuceaba la pelinegra, pero Shikamaru la interrumpió.

-Yo nada! a ti se te pasó la mano con este vino! Ahora nos vamos a ir a tu casa.- dijo molesto el chico, si había algo que detestaba era cuando Fumiko se emborrachaba, porque se convertía en un verdadero problema, su molestia aumentó aún más al recordar la última vez que se había emborrachado, ese maldito día en el que, por culpa de su borrachera, se tuvo que distanciar de una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida y que extrañaba demasiado. Fumiko por su parte se molestó con la reacción de su novio por lo que tomó cartas en el asunto. _"Muy bien mamá, veamos si tu plan sirve de algo"._

\- Te engañé Shikamaru Nara! Tuve un romance a todo dar con otro hombre en Kirigakure!- dijo Fumiko mirando a su novio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Shikamaru, que estaba recogiendo las cosas que habían consumido, abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Fumiko. Ésta simplemente lo miró altanera y le hizo un gesto de desprecio. _"A ver como reaccionas mi amor..."_

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a subir la empinada para retirarse del lugar sin siquiera mirar a Fumiko. La chica abrió los ojos como platos, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, por lo que corrió hacia él.

\- Shikamaru!- le gritó Fumiko mientras se agachaba a recoger las cosas, pero el chico no se detenía, ni siquiera volteaba a verla.- Shikamaru! Shikamaru espera! Shikamaru!

Fumiko tomó su chaqueta y dejó la canasta de picnic tirada no tenía tiempo para recoger las cosas sino Shikamaru se le escaparía.

Una vez que Shikamaru llegó a la avenida tomó un taxi, Fumiko al ver lo que hacía su novio se metió como flecha en su auto y encendió el motor, no permitiría por nada del mundo que su hombre se le escapase.

\- ¿Adónde va señor?- le preguntó el taxista al joven.

-Al Instituto Senju por favor.- dijo el joven Nara, ya faltaba media hora para que dieran las 4, por lo que calculando la distancia desde donde estaba, llegaría justo a la hora en que saliera Temari del instituto.

Fumiko simplemente lo seguía a una distancia prudente para que no notara que lo seguía, esperaba que el enfado del chico nublara un poco su juicio de mirar a su alrededor.

Una vez que Shikamaru llegó al instituto, se limitó a esperar en la puerta principal por si divisaba a Temari. Jiraiya, que se paseaba por la puerta, notó al chico y lo reconoció.

\- Shikamaru-kun! tanto tiempo que no lo veía por acá.- dijo simpáticamente el hombre.

\- Jiraiya-san que tal.- saludó el joven amablemente.

-Bien gracias, y se puede saber que lo trae por aquí?

\- Ah sí! es que... ando buscando a una alumna de tercero.

\- ¿De tercero?- preguntó Jiraiya enarcando una ceja- pues los terceros se retiraron hace media hora.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei"_ Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos fastidiado, tenía demasiadas ganas de ver a Temari, pero para su mala suerte había salido antes de tiempo del instituto, maldito karma!

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó el peliblanco, ya que notó el ligero fastidio que se asomó en la cara del chico.

-No, no muchas gracias Jiraiya-san, que esté bien.- se despidió cortésmente el chico mientras se retiraba.

-Igualmente chico.

Mientras Shikamaru avanzaba por la vereda con las manos en los bolsillos, Fumiko lo divisó desde el otro lado de la calle y lo llamó.

-Shikamaru! Shikamaru espera!- le gritaba la chica.

El pelinegro la oyó y giró su cabeza en dirección a donde ella estaba. Ella simplemente lo miró cansada, había corrido como loca buscándolo. Shikamaru bufó con fastidio y cruzó la calle hacia su posición.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí Fumiko?- le dijo el chico aún molesto.

\- Mi amor, yo vine a pedirte perdón, yo no quiero que tú creas que yo- se empezó a disculpar Fumiko, pero Shikamaru la acalló tomándola del brazo para cruzar la avenida.

-Vamos.- dijo mientras la llevaba a rastras.

\- Pero mi amor, no!- la chica se soltó de su agarre molesta de que no la escuchara, esto provocó que ambos se pusieran a discutir en medio de la huella. En ese instante Shikamaru oyó una bocina cerca de donde estaban ellos, un auto estaba a punto de atropellarlos, por lo que rápidamente el chico empujó a Fumiko a la vereda, impulsándose él también para que no murieran estúpidamente atropellados.

-Ay! auch!- se quejó Fumiko al caer de espaldas contra el concreto duro. El dolor más el susto fue demasiado para ella por lo que no pudo evitar el comenzar a llorar. Los alumnos de Senju que aún estaban por los alrededores se acercaron a la pareja por si necesitaban ayuda.

-¿Fumiko estás bien?- Shikamaru se preocupó de su novia al sentirla llorar.- Fumiko!

\- Pero señorita ¿cómo se le ocurre cruzar así la calle?- el conductor del auto se había bajado para ver el estado de la pareja y regañar a la pelinegra por su imprudencia.

\- Oiga no me venga usted a decir como tengo yo que cruzar la calle idiota!- se quejaba Fumiko molesta por el regaño del caballero.

-Fumiko!- Shikamaru la llamaba, pero la chica no le prestaba atención.

\- Este tonto por poco me atropella Shikamaru!

\- Pero estas bien?

-¿Los llevo a alguna parte?- preguntaba preocupado el conductor al ver el estado de Fumiko, al parecer algo le dolía.

-No, no se preocupe, yo me voy a encargar de ella.- dijo el pelinegro al conductor, luego se dirigió a Fumiko.- ¿Estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

-El tobillo mi amor, me duele.- dijo la pelinegra con mucho dolor en esa zona.

\- Pero la culpa es suya, lo siento.- dijo el conductor mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Ya vamos, yo te llevo.- dijo finalmente Shikamaru ayudando a su novia a pararse. Este día no podía ser peor, primero su novia lo secuestra para ir a almorzar, que terminó siendo un desastre, luego al ir a Senju no encuentra a Temari y para más remate su novia se accidenta. Bueno al menos le quedaba la noche, le rezaba a todos los santos que al menos lo pudiera pasar bien esta noche en "Will of Fire", aunque en realidad lo único que le importaba era verla a ella, la chica que últimamente le estaba robando el sueño y que se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera obsesión, Sabaku no Temari.

000

En la casa de Hinata, las tres amigas junto a la madre de la peliazul tomaban té, Sakura le había dicho a la mujer que esta noche se quedarían en su casa a estudiar toda la noche tal como lo había planeado. La mujer simplemente reía.

-Así que me van a decir que van a pasar las tres, juntitas, un día jueves en la noche, toda la santa noche estudiando logaritmos, raíces cuadradas y ecuaciones?- dijo la matriarca de los Hyuga totalmente incrédula, Karito simplemente aguantaba la risa, estaba claro que el brillante plan de Sakura había sido un "fail" total. La sra Hyuga continuó.- ¿Eso me quieren decir?

\- Sí oka-san, me puedo quedar en la casa de Sakura?- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

\- Mira, porque si tu me pides permiso para ir a la inauguración de esa discoteque... te doy permiso, pero con esta tontería de mentira que inventaron, olvídense.

-Se los dije...- dijo Karito colocando las manos por sobre su cabeza. Si las miradas mataran, Karito Sarutobi ahora sería nada más que un montón de cenizas de las miradas asesinas que le dieron Sakura y Hinata.

000

Shikamaru estaba en la sala de espera del Hospital de Konoha esperando por Fumiko, ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón, cuando escuchó los quejidos de su novia.

\- Oiga! pero como se le ocurre! si yo puedo caminar perfectamente, no tengo para que subirme en esa silla de ruedas!- se quejaba la pelinegra con una enfermera que intentaba por todos los medios que usara la silla de ruedas ya que le habían colocado un yeso y no debía caminar por órdenes del doctor, pero Fumiko se negaba rotundamente a hacer caso.

\- Señorita, acabo de colocarle el yeso.- le intentaba explicar el doctor a la chica. Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse, a regañadientes, donde estaban ellos, esto olía a un evento sumamente problemático.

-¿Qué me importa a mí? yo no voy a salir como si fuera una paralítica de este hospital ¿me entendió?

-¿Qué pasa Fumiko?- dijo Shikamaru lo menos fastidiado posible que pudo.

\- Esta gente quiere que me suba a ese aparato Shikamaru, ¿te das cuenta? yo llegando a mi casa en esa cosa!

-Sería lo más conveniente, acabo de ponerle el yeso y éste podría ceder.- le intentaba explicar el doctor ahora al pelinegro para que hiciera que su novia tomara conciencia.

\- No va a ceder el yeso fijese! no va a ceder!- decía histérica la pelinegra.

-Fumiko...- intentaba el pobre de Shikamaru que le prestara atención, sin lograr su cometido.

-Shikamaru por favor sácame de aquí que no aguanto un... minuto... más!- le exigía la chica a su novio.

-Sí, Fumiko, pero por favor trata de hacerle caso al doctor ya? si te acaban de poner el yeso tienes que irte en la silla de ruedas, ¿que te cuesta?- el chico intentaba por todos los medios que su novia entendiera, pero no había caso, cuando Fumiko se le metía algo en la cabeza, ni siquiera abriendosela se lo sacarían.

\- No me voy a ir en la silla de ruedas y punto!- declaró firmemente la Uchiha y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta del establecimiento.

\- Pero Fumi...

-Y punto!- repitió con más firmeza aún.

\- Fumi...

-Vamos?- le decía la chica ya a unos pasos de la puerta.

\- Pero, Fumiko... oye Fumiko por favor no seas terca! tú tienes un problema, esto es serio mujer! - Shikamaru ya se estaba empezando a fastidiar en serio con la terquedad de la Uchiha, a veces de verdad se preguntaba en que rayos estaba pensando en involucrarse con semejante mujer, ella le daba a la palabra "problemática" un significado mucho mayor, tanto que la palabra incluso se quedaba corta para describirla a ella.

\- Vámonos por favor Shikamaru y traeme el zapato que está ahí en la silla, ok? gracias.- dijo la pelinegra ya atravesando la puerta del hospital con dirección a su auto.

\- Sabe joven, debería amarrarla a esa silla de ruedas a la señorita, con su permiso.- dijo fastidiado el doctor retirándose a ver a sus demás pacientes. Shikamaru suspiró con cara de aburrimiento y sumamente fastidiado.

-Que más quisiera yo doctor...- Shikamaru simplemente recogió el zapato de la pelinegra y tomó el mismo rumbo de la joven Uchiha hacia el auto de ésta para llevarla a su casa.

000

El ambiente estaba tenso en la mesa de los Hyuga, las tres chicas miraban atentas a la madre de Hinata, esperando su veredicto en lo que respectaba a que la peliazul asistiera a la inauguración de "Will of Fire".

-Bueno, está bien, quédate a dormir donde Sakura.- dijo finalmente la matriarca. Sakura gritó de felicidad, Hinata y Karito simplemente sonrieron agradecidas con la madre de la peliazul.

\- Muchas gracias tía!- agradeció la pelirrosa acercándose a la mujer para abrazarla, Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Pero, momento! momento! shhh.- la mujer pidió silencio y las chicas obedecieron.- Si tu padre me pide el teléfono de Sakura, yo voy a tener que dárselo, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- dijo Hinata emocionada, aún no podía creer que podría ir a "Will of Fire".

\- Pero no importa.- dijo Sakura, luego se dirigió a Hinata.- ¿A qué hora llega tu papá?

-umm, ¿cómo a las 10:00?- preguntó la peliazul a su madre, ésta asintió.

-Bueno descolgamos el teléfono de mi casa, total todos se acuestan temprano, ¿sí?

\- Además, otra cosa, si tu padre descubre la verdad... tú vas a tener que decírselo.- le advirtió la matriarca a su hija mayor.

-Sí Oka-san.- respondió la peliazul obedientemente. Definitivamente amaba a su madre, era la única que la comprendía, no es que no amara a su padre, lo amaba, pero siempre le había molestado esa sobreprotección para con ella, nunca había entendido el por qué de ese exceso de protección, porque, a pesar de que también la protegía, con Hanabi sentía que no la sobreprotegía tanto como a ella, incluso Neji también estaba encima de ella, y eso definitivamente la fastidiaba demasiado. Pero ahora no se preocuparía de eso, sólo aprovecharía esta oportunidad que su madre le otorgaba de asistir a "Will of Fire".

000

Mientras Temari y Gaara se preparaban para el evento, bueno en realidad Gaara ya sabía que iba a usar en la noche, el problema era Temari, que no hallaba que ponerse, le pedía consejos a Gaara, le estuvo modelando por lo menos media hora con distintos atuendos y de diferentes estilos, sexy, casual, femenina, sobrio, juvenil, etc etc. Gaara ya estaba fastidiado, era obvio que quería su aprobación de hombre para verse bonita y sensual para "cierta persona", aunque si se lo decía de seguro recibía un golpe o simplemente lo negaría. En ese instante Kushina entró a la habitación y casi le dio un infarto al ver el desorden, kilos de ropa esparcidos en la cama de Temari. _"Por Kami, esta niña, como puede tener tanta ropa! y de seguro se coloca sólo la mitad..."_ pensaba Kushina asombrada por la cantidad de prendas de la rubia, ella con suerte tenía dos conjuntos y lo demás ropa casual, luego de asimilar todo el desorden recordó que tenía un recado para Temari, sobre la llamada de cierto jovencito que había recibido a la hora de almuerzo.

\- Oh sí! Temari... te llamaron por teléfono...- dijo pícaramente la pelirroja. Temari y Gaara la miraron, curiosos por el repentino cambio de actitud.

\- Sí? quién?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Shikamaru, te llamó a la hora de almuerzo, cerca de las 2:00.- dijo divertida Kushina. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Shikamaru la había llamado? _"Kyah! no espera! contrólate Temari! no eres una quinceañera! disimula"_

-Oh! ¿y que dijo?- preguntó la rubia lo más calmada que pudo, aunque tanto Gaara como Kushina notaron la emoción reprimida de la rubia.

\- Bueno, me preguntó dónde quedaba tu instituto y a que hora salías.

\- Y qué le dijiste?!- Temari ya no podía reprimir más su emoción, era imposible.

\- Ay! le dije que salías como a las 4:00!- exclamó Kushina contagiándose de la emoción de su ahijada. A Temari se le borró totalmente la sonrisa al escuchar eso, pasando de emoción a un ligero toque de decepción. Kushina no comprendió ese cambio de actitud, por lo que miró a Gaara, y éste, comprendiendo la mirada de su madrina, le aclaró el asunto.

-*sigh* Kushina, Temari sale los jueves a las 3:30.

\- Oh! lo siento Temari! no tenía idea!- dijo Kushina llevándose las manos a las mejillas en señal de frustración.

-Hmp, parece que quería ir a buscarte.- dijo Gaara mirando a su hermana, seguía sin comprender el comportamiento de Shikamaru, ¿de verdad le interesaba tanto Temari? porque estas actitudes "inusuales" en él lo estaban demostrando.

\- De verdad lo siento Temari! Gomen! gomenasai!- se disculpaba la pelirroja, se sentía muy mal por haberse equivocado y más aún al imaginarse al pobrecito de Shikamaru esperando a Temari en la puerta de Senju y llevándose una gran decepción al no encontrarla.

\- Descuida Kushina, no te preocupes.- dijo Temari mientras recogía unas prendas que se habían caído al suelo con el mismo semblante serio.

\- Ya, arreglen todo esto por favor, que me enferma ver la ropa en el piso.- dijo Kushina mientras se retiraba de la habitación de Temari.

-Gaara has visto mi peto negro?- preguntó la rubia para cambiar el tema.

-No.- dijo el pelirrojo. Una vez que Temari sintió que Kushina se había alejado no pudo aguantar más.

-Kyah!- gritó de emoción haciendo que Gaara se sobresaltara.

-Temari... no me asustes así.- la reprendió su hermano.

-Me llamó Gaara! me llamó!- Temari parecía una verdadera quinceañera.

-Ajá, que emoción...- dijo apáticamente Gaara.

\- Ay! no te pongas así Gaara! Bueno mejor ordenemos antes de que Kushina vuelva.- expresó la rubia mientras comenzaba a ordenar junto con Gaara.

-Temari...- dijo Gaara fastidiado.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerda que tiene novia.

-¿Y eso a que viene al caso?- preguntó la chica confundida con la actitud de su hermano.

-Que veo que te estás entusiasmando más de la cuenta y eso me preocupa.

\- Ay Gaara! sólo somos amigos, es todo...

-Una chica no dice "kyah" sólo por un amigo, ni se empeña tanto en buscar un atuendo sexy.- dijo acusadoramente Gaara. Temari se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno... digamos que... me gusta, ok? eso no tiene nada de malo! mirar no le hace daño a nadie.- se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

\- si claro... mirar...

\- Oye Gaara, tú no te hagas el santo que estás en la misma situación que yo.- dijo Temari con mirada acusadora. El pelirrojo la miró desconcertado.- O acaso crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Tamaki-chan? y que yo sepa ella es la novia de Kiba Inuzuka o me equivoco?

Gaara simplemente se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Temari simplemente suspiró con un poco de melancolía.

-Hmp, ahora que recuerdo, al idiota de Kankuro le pasaba lo mismo, siempre se fijaba en chicas que ya tenían novio y terminaba metiéndose en líos.

\- Y recuerdo que siempre lo regañabamos por eso.- dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa.

\- Me pregunto que nos diría al vernos en esta situación.

-Después de parar de burlarse, empezaría a regañarnos por regañarlo antes.- dijo Gaara pensativo.- A este paso tendremos que bautizar esto como "el karma de los Sabaku no".

\- hehe, ¿fijarse en personas con parejas?- dijo divertida Temari.

-No, enamorarse de personas que ya tienen a alguien.- dijo Gaara seriamente. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Ella enamorada de Shikamaru? Nah... osea, es verdad que le gustaba, y mucho... pero, ¿amor? esas ya son palabras mayores, y en el caso de ella, sería extremadamente problemático si pasara, tanto para él como para ella misma.

-Dejemoslo en "gustar mucho" si?- dijo con su tipica sonrisa y procedió a seguir ordenando. Gaara suspiró, esto era lo máximo que le podría zonsacar, Temari era demasiado terca y orgullosa para admitir algo así, por lo que finalmente desistió y siguió ayudando a su hermana.

 **Ay Temari... eso se llama... amor XD. Si sé si sé, yo también quiero estrangular a Fumiko y no solo la amarraría a la silla de ruedas sino que la tiraría rodando de la roca Hokage, hmm talvez en el proximo capi haré que Shikamaru lo haga... nah hahaha.**

 **Nada mejor que imaginarse a Gaara diciendo "kyah" y "ajá que emoción" es tan adorablemente apático ^^**

 **Bueno a ver si el Karma de los Sabaku no no les impide ser felices muahahaha. Espero que les gustase el cap, se viene la gran noche! falta pokito! besitos**


	22. Capítulo 22: Preparándose

**Sí! Will of Fire! se viene se viene se viene!**

 **Capítulo 22: Preparándose**

Últimos preparativos, luces, música, sonido, todo estaba fríamente calculado y esquematizado, tal cual como lo había estado planeando Minato durante semanas, sólo faltaban unas horas para la inauguración por lo que se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Benjiro procura que esté todo bien ordenado ok?- le decía Minato al castaño, quién estaba en la cabina del Dj revisando los aparatos. Luego se dirigió a las personas encargadas de la decoración.- Chicos, dense prisa con los globos! No pueden estar todo el día con los globos!

-Papá! papá! Te traje los Cds!- decía Naruto quien venía corriendo a entregarle a su padre la música que se utilizaría en la noche.

\- Dáselos a Benjiro.

\- Sí.- dijo el rubio menor mientras se dirigía dónde estaba Benjiro, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Naruto, muy bien, muy elegante!- felicitaba Minato a su hijo, quién estaba vestido formal, pero a la vez juvenil, vestía una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro de tela y una chaqueta negra, al igual que su padre.

\- tú tambien!- decía el chico alegremente con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación.

\- Bueno apurémonos con los globitos chicos!- decía Minato nuevamente.

\- Minato-san! Minato-san!- lo llamaba Yukiko.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos sirviendo mesa por mesa o-?

\- Bueno linda, si tuvimos una reunión para eso, son seis vasos por mesa, con la pajita y las servilletas.

-Ah! perfecto.- dijo la chica, luego se volteó donde su compañero molesta.- te lo dije!

\- Todo perfectamente ordenado.- le explicaba Minato a la chica, cuando oyó un ruido de vasos quebrados. Uno de los mozos se había tropezado y una bandeja de vasos había pasado a la historia.- ¿Pero de que se trata esto? ¿Ustedes creen que me regalan los vasos hombre?

-Lo siento Minato-san- se disculpaba el chico.

-¿Y tú vas a atender a la gente con ese pelo?- Bueno Minato no mentía el pelo del chico era un verdadero desastre.- Ve a peinarte y despues vienes a... No pues hombre! primero recoge los vasos! hay que hacerlo todo chico!

-Minato!- gritaba Anko desde el otro lado de la discoteque, pero Minato no la oyó, por lo que tuvo que acercarse.

\- Que creen que los vasos son gratis! Ryoko que sucede?- se dirigió a la castaña ahora.

-Se me ha roto un pendiente, lo puede creer!- le decía Ryoko a Minato muy molesta.

\- A ver veamos que- empezó a decir Minato, pero Anko volvió a llamarlo.

-Minato!- dijo la pelimorada llegando a su posición.

-¿Que pasa Anko?

-Acaban de llamar del canal "TVKonoha" que quieren hacer una entrevista antes de la inauguración.

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué les dijiste?

-Bueno, les dije que tenía que pedirte autorización primero.

-Pero que autorización Anko? tienes que decirles que vengan, si necesito publicidad, yo no puedo hacerlo todo.

-Pero mi amor, yo no sabía pues!- nuevamente Anko se sintió molesta con el rubio, definitivamente todo este asunto de la discoteque lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

-Bueno, ve a llamarlos ahora!

\- Está bien, pero no es necesario que me hables así ok?

-De acuerdo, haz tu trabajo y no te voy a hablar así.- dijo el rubio ya fastidiado por tanta incompetencia, luego se dirigió nuevamente a la jovencita castaña.- Ryoko que necesitas?

\- Sí está bien, voy a hacer mi trabajo y lo voy a hacer muy... BIEN!- decía Anko para sí y luego se dirigió hacia la oficina a llamar a la televisora, le demostraría a Minato que ella era una persona extremadamente eficiente en lo que hacía, en absolutamente TODO lo que hacía.

000

En la habitación de Sakura, Hinata y Karito esperaban a su amiga que acababa de salir de la habitación, al parecer antes de ir a la discoteque Sakura pasaría a ver a Sasuke un momento al videoclub por lo que le dijo a las chicas que la esperaran. En ese instante Hinata aprovechó de hablar con Karito sobre lo de Sasuke, le preocupaba todo el asunto con Ino Yamanaka.

-No te preocupes Hinata, no creo que le diga hoy, en todo caso tiene hasta mañana para decirle todo a Sakura, sino ya sabes que pasará.- decía Karito tranquilamente, para su desgracia no notó que Sakura había vuelto a la habitación para buscar las llaves del jeep.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Karito? ¿Qué tiene que decirme Sasuke?- dijo molesta la pelirrosa, acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña. _"Mierda..."_

\- No sé de que hablas Sakura, que podría saber yo de tu Sasuke si con suerte le dirijo la palabra.- dijo la castaña haciéndose la desentendida. Hinata permanecía al margen de la conversación, pero muy nerviosa.

\- Hmm, si claro... yo a ustedes dos no les creo nada. Hace días que andan con secretitos a mis espaldas.- dijo la pelirrosa fastidiada, mirando fija y seriamente a sus dos amigas.- Así que por qué no me dicen de una vez que pasa? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke?

Karito miró a Hinata, ésta le rogaba con la mirada que no hablara, pero a Karito sinceramente no se le ocurría ninguna buena excusa, además que tampoco le agradaba la idea de seguir mintiéndole a su amiga, además que mentir no era su fuerte, por lo general ese era el fuerte de Shikamaru, inventar buenas excusas para salir airosos de los embrollos, *sigh* como extrañaba a ese idiota.

\- Bien, supongo que tendré que decírtelo.- dijo finalmente Karito resignada. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. _"No Karito por favor, no es el momento"_

-Te escucho.- dijo la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos. Karito dudó por un momento, pero finalmente abrió la boca.

-Sasuke quiere decirte algo, de hecho tenía pensado decírtelo mañana. Es sobre su relación y su proyección.- dijo Karito fastidiada, odiaba mentir, aunque técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, pero ella conocía a Sakura y sabía perfectamente lo que pensaría una vez que oyera sus palabras. Y no se equivocó, a Sakura se le iluminó la cara, estaba radiante de felicidad. La pobre de Hinata captó la reacción de la pelirrosa y entendió lo que sucedía.

\- Karito me estás diciendo que...? Kyah! Sasuke se va a comprometer conmigo! Baka! por qué no me lo dijiste?- decía molesta la pelirrosa.

\- Se supone que Sasuke hablará contigo mañana, así que no menciones nada hoy cuando lo veas de acuerdo?- Karito se sentía pésimo, pero causarle una decepción a Sakura ahora, después de todo lo que había esperado por ir a la inauguración de esa discoteque, no tenía más opción.

-De acuerdo ;)- dijo feliz la pelirrosa.- Oh cierto! debo irme, voy y vuelvo chicas.

Finalmente una vez que se aseguraron que la pelirrosa se había ido Hinata habló.

-Karito, pero... ¿por qué le dijiste eso?- decía Hinata impactada.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa, no quería decepcionarla, estaba tan entusiasmada con lo de la discoteque...- decía Karito triste, luego pasó de triste a molesta apretándo el puño.- Ese imbécil de Sasuke, más le vale que tenga tacto al decirle lo de Ino, porque si hace sufrir a Sakura más de la cuenta, yo misma iré a partirle la cara.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, Karito estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, casi tanto como en el cumpleaños de Choji cuando intentó destrozarle la cara a Fumiko, por lo que Hinata le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla. Karito la miró y finalmente suspiró.

-*sigh* gracias Hinata.- dijo amablemente la castaña.

-De nada ^^.- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa, luego se dedicaron a seguir arreglándose para el evento nocturno.

000

Lee estaba peleando con el computador, no se le daba muy bien la electrónica, pero necesitaba elaborar unos informes por lo que no tenía opción, Shikamaru, ya arreglado para ir a "Will of Fire", decidió ayudarlo un poco. Lee no pudo evitar el notar que su amigo estaba "bien arreglado" por lo que le picó la curiosidad.

-Shikamaru, ¿vas a algún lado?- pregunto Lee.

-Pues, sí. Voy a "Will of Fire", ¿por qué?- preguntó el chico confuso. Lee casi se cae de la silla cuando oyó tal aseveración.

-Q-QUÉ?! ¿EN SERIO VAS?!- dijo Lee endemoniadamente sorprendido.

\- hmm... ¿por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? ¿qué tiene que vaya? Cuando les conté a Choji y Naruto que iba reaccionaron igual o peor que tú.- dijo el Nara fastidiado.

\- Bueno, es natural, ya que...- Lee miró su reloj.- son casi las 9 de la noche y tú por lo general a estas horas estás durmiendo con las gallinas.

\- Oye y en vez de reclamar tanto, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la discoteque Lee? De hecho... creo que eres el único de nosotros que no va a ir, hasta Gaara va a ir, con eso te digo todo.- dijo el Nara intentanto convencer a su amigo que fuera, aparte... necesitaba un chofer. _"maldita sea! nunca cumpliré los malditos 18!"_

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿qué quieres que baile con mis alumnas?

-No, pero viejo vamos un ratito, nos tomamos unos tragos, vemos la discoteque, va a ser divertido.- dijo entusiasta Shikamaru. Bien, esto dejó perplejo a Lee, ¿Shikamaru Nara entusiasmado por salir de noche a una discoteque?!

\- Ok... ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi amigo Shikamaru Nara?- dijo Lee asustado hasta morir.

-Vamos, no seas así, ¿qué no tengo derecho a cambiar un poco la actitud?- se defendió el Nara.

-Una cosa es cambiar la actitud un poco y otra cosa muy distinta Shikamaru es actuar como si fueras una persona completamente diferente. ¿Hay algún asunto de tu interés en esa discoteque?- preguntó suspicaz Lee. Shikamaru quedó impactado con esa afirmación, vaya que lo conocía bien.

\- Bueno... digamos que sí...- dijo algo nervioso el chico de una coleta sonrojándose un poco y rascándose la nuca. Lee notó esto y entendió todo.

\- Ah... ya veo...- dijo Lee mirándolo acusadoramente.- y supongo que aparte de ir a flirtear con quién sabe quién, también necesitas un chofer no?

Bien Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, el día de hoy Lee estaba demasiado perspicaz, era como si pudiera leer su mente, ¿acaso estaba desarrollando poderes mentales sin que él lo supiera? _"Nara, ves mucha televisión, relajáte"_ se autorregañó el chico.

\- Bien, me atrapaste.- dijo resignado el chico, luego puso carita de niño bueno.- así que, ¿me acompañas?

\- hmm.- Lee se lo estaba pensando.

\- Y además, así me sirve para pasar donde Fumiko un rato. ¿Me ayudas? por favor viejo! no me dejes ir solo donde esa mujer!- le rogaba Shikamaru a su amigo.

\- Pero tendría que cambiarme de ropa Shikamaru.

-Sí, claro, te cambias de ropa y luego nos vamos. Vamos Lee, yo te invito unos tragos.

Lee simplemente lo miraba dudoso, definitivamente la chica que iba ir a ver debía de ser un manjar para que se comportara así, aún no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Viejo lo vamos a pasar bien! vamos.- dijo Shikamaru sonriendole. Sonriendole?! ok, mejor le decía que sí de una vez porque si seguía viendo esto iba a tener pesadillas.

\- Bien Shikamaru, tú ganas, te acompaño.- dijo Lee mientras apagaba el computador.

-Woohoo!- se le escapó al Nara una expresión de felicidad estilo Naruto, aunque rápidamente bajó los brazos un poco avergonzado. Bien, definitivamente con eso Lee ya tenía una pesadilla asegurada.

\- Pero volvemos tempranito me oíste Nara? Que mañana tengo que ir al instituto.- le advirtió Lee a su amigo.

\- A la orden capitán.- dijo el Nara, haciendo el típico gesto de grumete.

-Y Shikamaru... por favor deja de comportarte así, que voy a empezar a creer que tienes trastorno bipolar.- dijo fastidiado el joven profesor. Shikamaru simplemente ahogó una risa y volvió a comportarse como siempre.

-Lo siento Lee, pero tenía que convercerte de alguna forma.- dijo el de una coleta con las manos en los bolsillos y su típica cara de aburrimiento. Lee se sintió aliviado.

\- Sólo sé tú mismo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Lee mientras iba a su habitación a cambiarse.

-Hmp, de acuerdo.- dijo Shikamaru mientras se disponía a esperarlo. Aunque su actitud había sido en parte estrategia y en parte realidad, ya que sí que estaba entusiasmado por ver a la rubia de Suna y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en ello, y lo mejor de todo... consiguió su chofer, no pudo evitar autoalabarse por aquella hazaña.

 _"Nara, a veces de verdad tu genialidad me sorprende, o será que me esfuerzo el doble por ella?"_

000

Temari había aprovechado de ir con Gaara al videoclub a devolver la película que habían arrendado para luego proceder a volver a casa a que la rubia se arreglara, ya que aún no decidía que ponerse, Gaara por su parte ya estaba listo para la acción. Como Benjiro no estaba, fueron atendidos por el mismo Sasuke, quién aprovechó de saludarlos a ambos y proceder a checar la película. Una vez que todo estaba en orden los hermanos Sabaku no se despidieron del chico.

\- Bien nosotros nos vamos. Agradécele a Benjiro de mi parte ok? Dile que me gustó mucho la película.- le decía Temari al pelinegro. En ese instante, por la puerta, cierta pelirrosa entraba al videoclub con la intención de ver a su amado, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la rubia allí, y para Temari también, ya que al girarse se encontró cara a cara con su archienemiga Sakura Haruno.

\- Lo único que me faltaba.- dijo cínicamente la pelirrosa al ver a Temari. Ambas se miraron lanzandose chispas por los ojos. Gaara se mantuvo alejado, al más mínimo movimiento ardería Troya, así que decidió quedarse quietecito. Por su parte Sasuke no quería que estas dos hicieran un escándalo en su turno, sino el regaño le llegaría a él, por lo que, tranquilamente, comenzó a acercarse para que el encuentro de las dos chicas no pasara a mayores. Pero para su fortuna Temari, al parecer, no tenía ganas de pelear con su novia.

\- Bueno Sasuke, adiós.- dijo Temari avanzando hacia la puerta, pero Sakura le bloqueaba el camino.

\- Ay! ¿por qué tan pronto? ¿alguna mala cara?- dijo Sakura acercándose a la rubia de Suna, sus rostros, desafiantes, quedaron a pocos centímetros del otro, ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada de la otra y no mostraban ni una sola pizca de intimidación.

\- No, pero nos tenemos que ir, tengo prisa.- dijo la rubia fastidiada, pero no permitiría que esta mocosa le arruinara su buen humor. En ese instante Sakura notó a Gaara.

\- Gaarita! ¿andas vestido de año nuevo? estás un poquito adelantado, el milenio aún no termina.- se burlaba la pelirrosa, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a su novia para que parara.

-Sakura! por favor!- le rogó Sasuke, no quería un escándalo por nada del mundo y él conocía muy bien a su novia y lo fastidiosa que podría llegar a ser cuando quería, y Temari se notaba que era una mujer con poca paciencia, si seguía provocándola esto se pondría feo.

\- Deberías seleccionar mejor tu clientela Sasuke.- dijo altaneramente la Haruno.

-Oye Sakura ¿Por qué no te retiras de mi camino? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo ya molesta la Sabaku no. Tanto Gaara como Sasuke tragaron saliva y les rogaban a los dioses que las chicas no se pusieran a pelear ahí mismo. Al parecer sus rezos fueron escuchados.

\- La que se va soy yo.- dijo tranquilamente la pelirrosa, luego se dirigió a Sasuke.- adiós mi amor, hoy no podremos conversar, no se puede. Adiós.

\- Sakura espera!- intentó llamarla el pelinegro, pero la chica ya había traspasado la puerta. Luego se giró hacia los hermanos Sabaku no e intentó disculparse por la actitud de su novia.- um.. lo que pasa es que anda un poco nerviosa.

\- já, ¿en serio? yo creí que era de nacimiento.- dijo Temari fastidiada y comenzando a avanzar, luego le habló a su hermano.- ¿Vamos Gaara?

-Sí.- dijo el pelirrojo siguiendo a su hermana. Sasuke se quedó pensativo con ese comentario.

-Hmm, puede ser...

000

En la casa de los Uchiha, Fumiko estaba leyendo una revista con su pierna lastimada recostada en el sillón. Habían tocado el timbre, pero no le prestó atención, de seguro era su madre, además que Momoko se encargaría de abrir la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la sirvienta la llamó.

-Fumiko-san, la buscan.- dijo la chica, Fumiko la miró extrañada.

-¿En serio? ¿quién?- dijo la Uchiha, ¿Quién podría buscarla a estas horas?, a menos que fuera...

\- Shikamaru-kun, ¿lo hago pasar?

\- Pero obviamente estúpida! hazlo pasar mujer!- dijo molesta la Uchiha, eso ni siquiera debería preguntarlo. _"Ay, la gente es tan imbécil a veces..."_

\- Ay! bueno ya voy!- dijo la sirvienta mientras iba a recibir al joven.

Fumiko rápidamente se levantó del sofá y se quitó su chaleco, para quedar solamente con un fino vestido blanco corto, procedió a recostarse en el sofá y arreglarse el cabello para no verse tan desalineada. Buscaba la pose perfecta para que Shikamaru, al pasar el umbral, la viera en una pose sexy, finalmente se recostó en el sofá con su pierna lastimada estirada y la otra doblada, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. _"Muy bien Fumiko, ahí viene, mirada sexy activada."_

-Hola Fumi.- dijo Shikamaru cuando atravesó el umbral que conectaba al living y vió a su novia.

\- Mi amor, hola.- saludó Fumiko mientras se levantaba sensualmente del sofá. Aunque Shikamaru ni le prestó atención ya que se giró hacia atrás, al parecer para llamar a alguien.

-Lee, pasa.- le dijo Shikamaru a su amigo para que procediera a entrar. Éste traspasó el umbral junto a Momoko. A Fumiko se le desfiguró la cara completamente ante tal escena.- Cuando le conté a Lee lo que te pasó estaba tan preocupado que insistió en acompañarme.

Fumiko no hallaba que decir, estaba completamente en shock.

-Hola Fumiko-chan.- dijo amablemente Lee. _"¿insistir?! ¿qué rayos te pasa Shikamaru?, si tú eras el cobarde que estaba muerto de miedo de venir solo, eres un descarado..."_ decía Lee para sus adentros, últimamente su amigo se estaba conviertiendo en el rey de las mentiras descaradas, y lo peor de todo era que hasta él mismo se las creía.

-Hola... Lee...- dijo como pudo Fumiko, a veces de verdad, le daban ganas de asesinar a Shikamaru.

000

-Y ahora a pasarlo genial!- decía Sakura una vez que recogió a sus amigas de su casa para ir finalmente a su destino "Will of Fire".- ¿Quienes son las peores de Konoha?

-Nosotras!- dijeron las tres al unísono, mientras unían sus manos y las alzaban al aire, Sakura con su típico entusiasmo, Hinata con un poco de timidez, pero igual entusiasta y Karito... pues... a su estilo ;)

\- ¿Quienes son las reinas de Konoha?!

-Nosotras!

\- ¿Quienes van a hacer arder "Will of Fire"?!

-Ya Sakura, parecemos quinceañeras.- dijo aburrida Karito.

\- Ay Karito! no seas aguafiestas! ¿Que no ves que es nuestro grito de guerra?

\- ¿Igual que el grito de guerra que tenían tú y Hinata cuando estaban enamoradas de Shikamaru en la secundaria?- dijo la castaña mirando a Sakura acusadoramente.

-Sí, ¿y?- dijo desafiante la pelirrosa, luego miró cómplicemente a Hinata.

\- Que gane la mejor!- dijeron ambas chicas uniendo sus manos y ahogando una risita.

-Es una lástima que Fumiko les ganara el pastel no?- dijo Karito cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo burlonamente. Ambas chicas la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Oye, en primer lugar, a mí ya no me gustaba Shikamaru, porque había conocido a mi Sasuke.- se defendió la pelirrosa, luego ambas miraron a Hinata, ésta se sonrojó un poco.

-Umm, pues... en mi caso, ya se me había pasado a mí también, ya no me gustaba Shikamaru-kun en ese entonces.- dijo la peliazul un poco nerviosa.

-¿Segura Hinata? Mira que en una de esas te lo encuentras en "Will of Fire" hoy y aprovechas de bailar con él.- dijo pícaramente la pelirrosa, Hinata sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

-No creo que vaya, recuerda que a él no le gustan este tipo de eventos, ¿verdad Karito?- dijo Hinata mirando a su castaña amiga.

\- Es lo más probable, la única razón por la que Shikamaru iría a un lugar así sería porque perdió una apuesta o porque se trae algo entre manos.- dijo tranquilamante la castaña.

-No has vuelto a hablar con él desde lo de Choji verdad?- dijo Sakura de repente un poco más seria, recordando lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños del castaño.

\- Nope.- dijo Karito simplemente. Hubo un silencio incómodo, ninguna de sus dos amigas se había atrevido a hablar con Karito sobre ese tema, ya que ambas la conocían bien y sabían perfectamente que lo extrañaba, pero ninguna de las dos había tenido el coraje para hablarle sobre ese asunto tan delicado. Luego Hinata habló para romper el hielo.

-En todo caso, es gracioso recordar esos días en la secundaria, todo parece tan lejano ya, pensar que el próximo año iremos a la universidad.- dijo nostálgicamente la peliazul.

-Sí, haha recuerdo el segundo año de secundaria cuando Shikamaru invitó a Hinata al baile de fin de curso y tú lo único que querías era asesinarla Sakura.- dijo Karito recordando aquel día.

-Fue tú idea en primer lugar Karito!- dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

-Oye, tú ya habías ido con él en primero, era justo que Hinata fuese con él en segundo no crees?

-Sí, para que finalmente tú fueses con él en tercero no?- dijo pícaramente la pelirrosa.

-Oye, él me invitó, yo iba a ir con Choji, para que así tú fueras con él el último año de secundaria, pero él insistió en ir conmigo, y tú aceptaste.- se defendió la castaña.

\- Bueno porque se notaba a leguas que quería ir contigo!- dijo molesta la pelirrosa.- A todo esto, nunca te pregunté, ¿pasó algo esa noche?

-¿Algo como qué?

\- Algo entre ustedes, tú misma acabas de decirlo, Shikamaru nunca insiste en alguna cosa si no tiene algo en mente, así que-

-No pasó nada Sakura, y sé a lo que te refieres.- la miró molesta Karito, ese había sido un momento un poco incómodo entre los dos debido a que Sakura le había metido dudas en la cabeza a Karito ese día.

-Bueno chicas.- dijo Hinata de repente.- por qué mejor no vamos andando que ya llevamos 10 minutos aquí.

Karito y Sakura miraron el reloj de muñeca de ésta última.

-Mierda! vamonos chicas! woohoo!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras encendía el motor, por fin iban camino a la mejor noche de sus vidas, donde todo podría pasar...

 **y que habrá pasado en el baile de tercero? quien sabe... muahahahaha. Espero que les haya gustado, sobretodo la escena de Shika y Lee, es una de mis favoritas, creo que también tendré pesadillas también hahaha.**

 **Saluditos a todos los que leen este fic en especial a Karinits-san que la tengo loquita leyendo hahaha, y me encantaron tus Shikatema haha!**

 **Besitos**


	23. Capítulo 23: La gran noche

**Redoble de tambores! Ya llegó la gran noche! a disfrutar! bailar! reír y... leer! hahahaha. Enjoy.**

 **Capítulo 23: La gran noche.**

Fumiko le pedía perdón a Shikamaru por todo lo ocurrido a la hora de almuerzo, nuevamente había actuado como una verdadera estúpida por los efectos del alcohol y también le aclaró que lo del romance en Kirigakure había sido una completa mentira con el objetivo de sacarle celos.

\- Perdón Shikamaru! olvídate de todo lo que pasó hoy! olvídate de ese receso idiota que te pedí! Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo- decía Fumiko agarrando a Shikamaru por la chaqueta en señal de nerviosismo, el chico intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Está bien Fumiko, ahora tranquilizate y duerme, porque eso te va a hacer muy bien.- le decía el chico mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

\- Es que no sé que hacer Shikamaru!- decía desesperada la Uchiha, lo único que quería era su perdón.

\- Duerme, descansa ¿de acuerdo?- le decía tomándola del rostro y mirándola fijo. Fumiko amaba mirar sus ojos marrones, una de las cosas que más amaba de su novio era su mirada penetrante, la volvía loca.

\- Te amo.- dijo Fumiko mientras tomaba el rostro de Shikamaru y comenzaba a acercarse a él para besarlo. _"Oh oh! maniobra evasiva"_ pensó el pelinegro, por lo que se giró para llamar a la sirvienta y atendiera a Fumiko.

-Momoko-chan!- llamó el chico. La chica se asomó.- prepara la cama de Fumiko por favor.

\- Sí, joven.- dijo la chica mientras procedía a subir las escaleras.

 _"T_T"_ Fumiko quería llorar. Aunque ahora que miraba más detenidamente a Shikamaru...

\- Oye... y tú vas a algún lado que vas tan arreglado?- preguntó entre molesta y suspicaz la pelinegra. _"Busted"_ pensó Lee, ya le parecía raro que Fumiko no preguntara por el atuendo de su amigo, ya que para que estamos con cosas, el chico si que se estaba sacando partido, iba con una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camisa del mismo color y un jeans oscuro, el maldito se veía bien, Lee en cambio iba un poco más sobrio iba con una camisa manga corta blanca y un pantalón negro con una chaqueta larga también negra.

-A la inauguración de "Will of Fire" ¿por qué?- se hizo el desentendido el Nara.

-¿No que no ibas a ir porque te daba flojera?- dijo molesta la pelinegra colocando las manos en su cadera.

-Es que Naruto insistió, así que no tuve opción, de hecho hasta a Lee lo obligó a ir, ¿verdad Lee?- Shikamaru lo miró y con la mente le rogaba que lo apoyara. _"Por favor amigo te lo pido"_. Lee suspiró.

-*Sigh* es verdad, yo tampoco iba a ir, pero Naruto insistió hasta un punto en que se hizo insoportable, por lo que tuvimos que acceder a ir.- dijo Lee convincentemente. Afortunadamente Fumiko se tragó todo, pero a Lee ya le estaba empezando a preocupar la zarta de mentiras que salían de la boca de su amigo, pero preferiría dejar ese tema para otra ocasión, no iba a aguar su noche así que simplemente le siguió el juego.

000

Gaara y Temari aguardaban por Mai, quién los llevaría a la discoteque en su auto. Gaara estaba más que fastidiado, Temari había estado más de una hora cambiándose los atuendos, haciéndose peinados y maquillándose una y otra vez, no se decidía nunca, hasta que por fin decidió ir con su cabello suelto, ligeramente maquillada, más estilo natural y decidió colocarse su peto negro con un pantalón ajustado del mismo color más unas botas negras, aunque como estaban a la intemperie estaba cubierta con una chaqueta de cuero blanca. Bien Gaara tenía que admitirlo su hermana se veía fantástica, si su objetivo era dejar baboso a Shikamaru definitivamente lo lograría. Él por su lado iba con un abrigo rojo oscuro y unos pantalones grises, por debajo llevaba una polera negra, iba simplemente casual. En ese instante escucharon un sonido, sonaba como a un cacharro. Temari y Gaara miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido y vieron un auto acercándose a ellos.

-¿qué rayos es eso?- preguntó Gaara al ver el cacharro, pero al divisar a su conductor se le desfiguró la cara.- No me digas que es Mai-san.

\- Sí, es ella.- Temari estaba que estallaba de risa.

-Bien, se acabó la fiesta, me devuelvo a casa.- dijo Gaara mientras se giraba en dirección al departamento, Temari lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-Gaara no seas descortés, Mai-san se va a tomar la molestia de llevarnos.- lo regañó su hermana.

\- Temari yo no me voy a subir a eso olvídalo.- dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos. Temari volvió a mirar el cacharro y aunque le encontró razón no pudo evitar volver a reirse.

-Vamos Gaara, sólo será un rato.- dijo la rubia aguantando la risa.

-¿Estas loca? Imagínate si Sakura Haruno nos ve llegando en... eso...- Gaara ni siquiera sabía como describir el vehículo.

\- Ay Gaara! deja de pensar en Sakura Haruno.

\- Olvídalo, aún me queda mi dignidad.- dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a intentar huir, pero Temari fue más rápida.

-Tú te quedas aquí Sabaku no Gaara, es una orden de tu hermana mayor.- dijo firmemente Temari.

-Pero Temari...- se quejó Gaara.

\- Pero nada!- ordenó la rubia, en ese momento Mai se bajó del auto.

\- ¿Que pasa chicos? ¿Que hacen allí parados? ¿Por qué no suben al carro?- dijo Mai confusa mirando a los hermanos que no movían ni un músculo. Ambos se miraron y procedieron a avanzar, aunque a regañadientes.

-Gracias por llevarnos Mai-san, eres muy amable.- dijo la rubia apreciando el gesto de Mai.

-Pero cuando quieran mis niños, ahora subánse rápido que vamos a llegar tarde.- dijo la mujer mientras se subía al auto.

-¿Estás segura que esto no va a explotar?- le susurró Gaara a su hermana. Ésta le lanzó una mirada asesina y procedió a subir al vehículo. _"*sigh* por favor que no se quede en pana en medio de la calle, prefiero mil veces que explote y muramos sin pasar vergüenza"_ pensaba Gaara resignado mientras también se subía al coche.

000

El lugar estaba lleno, los jóvenes hacían cola para entrar a la discoteque, la prensa hacía su trabajo de entrevistar a los jóvenes sobre el fenómeno de la nueva discoteque "Will of Fire", tanto dentro como fuera del recinto era una fiesta.

Temari y Gaara junto a Mai viajaron sin ningún percance, al parecer el coche no explotó ni se quedó en pana. _"Gracias Kamisama"_ pensaron los dos chicos a pocos pasos de la entrada de la discoteque, no hallaban la hora de bajar del cacharro, pero al parecer el "Karma de los Sabaku no" no solamente se limitaba al amor sino que también a otras cosas. El carro se quedó en pana a la puerta de la discoteque. _" ¿Es... broma... verdad?..."_ pensaron los hermanos al unísono mientras la pobre de Mai intentaba hacer andar el carro. Finalmente la mujer se bajó del vehículo muy molesta y comenzó a regañar a su traicionero compañero de viajes.

\- Pero que mal agradecido eres! jamás en mi vida te he exigido nada! pero ahora que te necesito me dejas en esta vergüenza! me parece el colmo, escuchame bien! me parece el colmo!

Temari se había bajado también del auto al ver a la pobre de Mai tan frustrada regañando a su carro:- Pero Mai-san ¿por qué no revisas el motor?

\- Ay! pero linda, ¿cómo voy a revisar el motor? Si yo no entiendo nada de mecánica.- decía la mujer, luego se dio cuenta que estaba retrasando a los chicos, por lo que acotó.- Oh! pero ustedes no se preocupen chicos, vayan a la discoteque, vamos vayan! que yo aquí voy, tomo un taxi, y a este traicionero pues lo dejo aquí tirado toda la noche.

\- No Mai-san ¿Cómo se te ocurre? después del favor que nos hiciste, nosotros no te podemos dejar sola aquí.- dijo Gaara, quién también se había bajado del vehículo. Temari lo miró orgullosa, no importa lo quejumbroso que fuera su hermano, él siempre permanecía al lado de uno cuando tenían problemas, sin importar qué.

\- Bueno pero... ¿entonces que hacemos?...- dijo Mai, en ese instante se oyó una bocina, al parecer la persona de atrás se estaba fastidiando de esperarlos...

5 MINUTOS ANTES...

Shikamaru y Lee iban conversando mientras el mayor conducía, Lee lo había regañado por su comportamiento, ya que no comprendía que rayos le estaba pasando estos últimos días, de verdad, andaba más distraído que de costumbre, sonreía como idiota, pensaba en quién sabe qué o quién, andaba mintiendo más que Pedrito y el Lobo y ahora lo arrastraba a "Will of Fire" para hacer quién sabe qué.

-Vamos viejo, estás exagerando.- decía Shikamaru tratando de relajar a su amigo.

\- No Shikamaru, no estoy exagerando, estás raro.- decía mirándolo acusadora y a la vez preocupadamente.- Mira yo no voy a meterme en tu vida personal ni en tus enredos de faldas, pero por favor no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después, ¿de acuerdo? es todo lo que te pido, no me gustaría verte en un lío amigo.

-Hm... que curioso, me recuerdas a Karito.- dijo el Nara recordando a su amiga, ya que lo que le decía Lee era casi una réplica de lo que le diría ella, aunque claro más enfadada y gruñona.

-¿Karito?- dijo Lee, ese nombre le hizo acordarse de aquella castaña de ojos índigo que cada vez que cruzaban miradas se le quedaba como idiota mirándola.

-Oh cierto! tú no alcanzaste a conocerla, Karito Sarutobi, es mi amiga de la infancia, pero tuvimos un problema con Fumiko en el cumpleaños de Choji y tuvimos que distanciarnos por un tiempo.- dijo Shikamaru con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

\- Pues ella es una de mis alumnas.- dijo Lee sorprendido.

\- Cierto! verdad que va en Senju!- recordó Shikamaru, espera un minuto! Senju... eso quería decir que existía una alta probabilidad de que Karito fuese compañera de curso de... _"Temari"_ pensó Shikamaru y luego maldijo a todos los santos porque estuviera distanciado de Karito, _"mendokusei"._ Bueno al menos la vería en unos minutos o eso esperaba, a todo esto...-¿por qué rayos no avanzamos?

-No lo sé, pero las personas que iban en el vehículo de adelante parecen estar discutiendo sobre algo.- dijo Lee intentando dilucidar que ocurría.

-*Sigh* de seguro son mujeres histéricas hablando de quién sabe que.- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado, ya quería entrar rápido a la discoteque para ver a Temari, pero los idiotas delante de él no avanzaban.- Tócales la bocina.

\- Espera un momento Shikamaru, si no se mueven lo haré, pero tranquilo.

-Pues no se están moviendo.- dijo el Nara mientras estiraba el brazo para tocar la bocina.

En ese instante Temari se volteó molesta para gritarle al idiota que tocaba la bocina.

-Oye idiota ¿quieres esperar?!- le gritó la rubia, pero al ver de quién se trataba abrió los ojos de par en par "¿ _Shikamaru?"_

 _"¿Temari?"_ pensó al mismo instante Shikamaru al ver a la hermosa chica que le gritaba. Cabe destacar que al verla por fin, sonrió como un idiota.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Lee, le parecía conocida de algún lado, pero no recordaba de dónde.

\- Es una amiga mía.- le respondió Shikamaru sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de la rubia.

\- Espera un minuto! Es Temari-chan! es una alumna mía del instituto.- dijo Lee reconociéndo a la rubia. Shikamaru lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-Y tú tocándole la bocina... que vergüenza Lee.- dijo pícaramente el Nara sonriendo de lado, mientras se bajaba del auto para ir donde se encontraba Temari.

\- Oi! Oi Shikamaru espera!- Lee quedó completamente perplejo con ese comentario. _"Pero si tú fuiste el que tocó la bocina!"_.

-Vaya, andamos ansiosos Nara.- dijo Temari una vez que Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

\- Disculpa, no te había visto.- se disculpó el chico.- ¿Cómo estás Temari?

\- *sigh* más o menos, es que el auto se quedó en pana.- dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada. Shikamaru aprovechó de saludar a Gaara.

-Qué hay Gaara.

\- Hola Shikamaru.- dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo. Luego Shikamaru miró el auto.

-Umm, ¿cómo se abre? yo algo entiendo de mecánica, talvez pueda ayudar.

-Está abierto hijo, sólo jalas para arriba y lo abres.- le explicó Mai al pelinegro.

\- Bien, veamos.- dijo el joven mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y se la pasaba a Temari. Ésta se la recibió pero no sin antes echarle una buena ojeada al Nara. _"Por Kami! está guapísimo! espera... ¿vino así por mi? no, de seguro es porque la ocasión es especial, aunque lo prefiero sin la camisa..."_ pensó Temari recordando cuando lo vió en su casa con traje de baño, luego vio a su hermano mirándola reprobatoriamente, _"¿Ahora qué rayos te pasa Gaara?"_ pensó la chica y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estaba "abrazando" la chaqueta del Nara, rápidamente se irguió y dejó la chaqueta descansar en sus brazos. En ese instante Lee bajó del auto, Gaara se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Temari...- la llamó su hermano. Ella seguía embobada mirando como Shikamaru arreglaba el auto, por lo que la llamó de nuevo.- Temari!

-¿Qué?- dijo fastidiada la rubia.

-Es Lee-sensei- le dijo apuntando con la mirada a Lee. Temari, al igual que Gaara, se sorprendió al verlo ahí.

\- Lee-sensei, hola, no lo había visto.- saludó cordialmente la chica.

-Hola Temari-chan, ¿cómo estás? qué sorpresa.- saludó cortésmente el joven, luego notó a Gaara.- Hola Gaara-kun, ¿se quedaron en pana?

-No viejo, esto no es una pana, es algo simple, está prácticamente arreglado.- dijo Shikamaru mientras procedía a subirse al vehículo de Mai para probarlo, al colocar la llave el motor encendió sin problemas.- Listo, arreglado.

Mai estaba feliz porque su "viejo amigo" reviviera. Temari fue hasta donde estaba Shikamaru para agradecerle mientras él se bajaba del auto.

\- Gracias Shikamaru, esta es la segunda vez que me sacas de apuros.- le dijo Temari muy agradecida.

\- Y espero que no sea la última.- le dijo el joven mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole de lado, Temari correspondió el gesto, y nuevamente el mundo a su alrededor no existía, sólo estaban ellos dos, después de tanta espera por fin estaban frente a frente.

-Muchas gracias! Temari tu novio es un encanto!- dijo de repente Mai sacando tanto a Shikamaru como a Temari de su ensimismamiento. Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario e iban a aclararle el asunto cuando Gaara se les adelantó.

-Él no es el novio de Temari, Mai-san, sólo es un conocido. Además, ya tiene novia.- dijo Gaara fría y seriamente. Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron perplejos. _"Gaara! no es necesaria tanta información!"_ se quejaba mentalmente Temari, _"Bien, es oficial... Gaara me odia, en cualquier minuto me matará estoy seguro"_ el pobre de Shikamaru sólo se limitó a tragar saliva. Definitivamente la noche sólo estaba recién comenzando...

000

\- ¿Cómo está "Will of Fire"?!- decía Minato desde la pista de baile hacia el público, hubo una ovación tremenda como respuesta, cientos de jóvenes emocionados gritaban felices y llenos de energía.- Parece que tenemos un problema de comunicación por acá, no se escucha nada, vamos a preguntar de nuevo. ¿Cómo está "Will of Fire"?!

Esta vez la ovación fue mucho más fuerte, tanta que hasta el lugar llegó a retumbar por el sonido. El trío de amigas de Senju estaban cerca de Minato aplaudiendo, como Hinata no conocía a Naruto, por lo tanto no conocía a su padre, por lo que se dirigió a sus amigas.

\- Chicas, ¿quién es este señor?- preguntó la peliazul ya que tanto Sakura como Karito parecían conocerlo.

\- ¿Cómo que quién es? El dueño de la discoteque! el tío Minato!- dijo Sakura exasperada, a veces Hinata era tan ingenua que la desesperaba.

-Es el papá de Naruto Hinata.- dijo Karito para que Hinata entendiera el por qué lo conocían.

-Oh! comprendo.- dijo la peliazul.

\- Hay que decirle al tío Minato que nos regale invitaciones permanentes!- decía Sakura emocionada.

\- Sakura, no seas abusiva quieres?- le decía Karito a su amiga.

\- Chicas ustedes no entienden, "Will of Fire" es... genial! ideal! entienden? hay que venir siempre.- dijo la pelirrosa juntando las manos con sus amigas en señal de promesa.

-Woohoo!- gritaron las tres amigas.

\- Bueno y queremos contarles que acá hemos trabajado mucho, para que ustedes y todos nosotros la pasemos muy bien. Vamos a empezar con las presentaciones, mi nombre es Minato y en nombre de todo el equipo de "Will of Fire" queremos darles la bienvenida y por haber tenido la voluntad y las ganas de venir aquí, es que queremos darle el primer aplauso a ustedes mismos.- dijo el dueño de la discoteque y un montón de aplausos se escucharon por todo el recinto.- Estamos muy contentos de tenerlos acá y compartir en este lugar. Queremos que ustedes vean un poco lo que nosotros queremos que sea este lugar para ustedes, un rincón de ustedes para pachanguear y para pasarlo bien, y para que ocurran cosas inesperadas porque hay muchas sorpresas. En "Will of Fire" cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Dicho esto Minato desapareció a lo ninja en una nube de humo, todo el mundo quedó sorprendido y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Luego vino un espectáculo de apertura para el entretenimiento de los asistentes, el grupo de Sakura, que estaban cerca del escenario, miraban asombradas el show, definitivamente esto era genial. Por otro lado Shikamaru, Temari, Lee y Gaara estaban sentados en la barra observando el show, bueno, al menos Lee y Gaara, ya que cierto par de tortolitos no se quitaban la vista de encima, Temari intentaba por todos los medios mirar el show y no distraerse tanto con el pelinegro, pero era imposible, no solo por el hecho de que le encantaba mirarlo sino que también se había dado cuenta que a Shikamaru le importaba un bledo el show y no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso la ponía agradablemente nerviosa. Por su parte, Shikamaru estaba totalmente embobado mirando a la rubia, la ansiedad de verla y la tortuosa espera había sido tan larga que ahora que por fin estaba junto a ella no la quería perder de vista ni un segundo, además que había quedado baboso con su sexy atuendo, más razón aún para no dejar de mirarla.

Naruto por su parte estaba un poco más alejado de la barra entre la multitud cerca de dónde estaba Anko, mientras la pelimorada aplaudía notó la presencia del rubio y sus miradas se cruzaron, _"Ay mocosito, pierdes el tiempo, el día de hoy me portaré bien, no te preocupes"_ pensaba la mujer mientras miraba al chico. _"No te quitaré el ojo de encima Anko, así que no intentes nada sucio."_ pensaba el rubio mientras observaba a la mujer. Al terminar el show, Benjiro subió al escenario se presentó como el Dj que los acompañaría toda la noche e incitó a todos los jóvenes a subir a la pista para finalmente hacer lo que habían venido la mayoría de ellos a hacer... bailar hasta que salga el sol!

-Todo el mundo baila en "Will of Fire"! Vamos!- gritó Benjiro, se oyó una ovación de extasis y ganas de bailar, mientras que los muchachos comenzaban a subir a la pista de baile, Benjiro se ubicó en la cabina del Dj y la música comenzó a sonar, el grupo de Sakura fue uno de los primeros en tomarse la pista de baile. Minato fue donde Benjiro para realizar un choque de manos para felicitarlo, lo había hecho fantástico.

Todo el mundo bailaba, la adrenalina y el éxtasis se habían apoderado de la pista de baile, Sakura, Karito y Hinata se habían posicionado en el lugar donde les había dicho la castaña para que Neji no pudiera verlas, aunque al parecer aún no había llegado por lo que, por lo menos la castaña y la peliazul, estarían atentas a cualquier movimiento. En ese instante, mientras bailaba, Hinata notó la presencia de cierta rubia que su amiga Sakura no podía ver ni en pintura.

-Saku!- llamó a su amiga, pero ésta no la escuchaba estaba extasiada bailando al ritmo de la música, Hinata insistió.- Saku mira! Mira!

Karito y Sakura pararon de bailar y miraron a dónde les indicaba Hinata, y ambas notaron a la rubia. Ninguna notó a Shikamaru ya que desde su perspectiva lo tapaba una de las columnas de la pista de baile.

\- Sabaku no Temari! con Lee-sensei! y con...- a Sakura casi se le cayó la mandíbula al ver al tercer integrante del grupo.- con el friki!

\- Vaya... esto sí es inesperado.- dijo Karito mirando al grupo.

-Con razón Gaarita andaba tan arreglado cuando lo vi en el videoclub.- dijo Sakura recordando cuando vió al pelirrojo en aquella ocasión, luego comenzó a fastidiarse.- ¿pero por qué?! Por qué tengo que encontrármela en todas partes! ¿Por qué?!

-Ya! no seas exagerada Sakura!- la regañó la castaña.

-No soy exagerada! Odio a Sabaku no Temari! La odio! Voy a saludar!- dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose hacia el lugar dónde estaba la rubia.

-Sakura espera!- le gritó la peliazul, pero la pelirrosa ya se había bajado de la pista de baile.

-Uff, ahora para más remate faltaría que aparecieran Sasuke e Ino.- dijo Karito con su pose típica.

\- No digas eso ni en broma Karito! Si pasa eso, tendré que tomar un taxi, no estoy preparada para tanto.- dijo Hinata angustiada, ya con psicosear a Neji cada 5 minutos era suficiente.

-Ya, bailemos mejor.- dijo finalmente la castaña para que su amiga se tranquilizara.

-Sí.- aceptó la peliazul para distraerse un poco. Cabe destacar que también estaba nerviosa por el atuendo que llevaba, ella no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar tanto, pero Sakura le había insistido en que se sacara partido por si conocía a algún chico guapo. Hinata iba con un peto corto de color blanco mostrando el vientre, cabe destacar que el dichoso peto resaltaba sus ya grandes senos, por lo que tímidamente se los intentaba tapar con su chaqueta sin mangas de color negro, pero sin éxito, y para terminar llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color rojo con un cinturón negro, se veía muy linda. Por su parte Karito mandó al diablo el atuendo que le había propuesto Sakura, por lo que ella optó por ir con una chaqueta de cierre ajustada al cuerpo de color rojo con blanco y un pantalón también ajustado de color negro. Y finalmente Sakura, quien iba camino hacia donde estaba la rubia, iba con una polera ajustada blanca con una chaqueta de cuero roja y una minifalda del mismo color con botines negros.

Mientras tanto donde estaba el grupo de Temari, Shikamaru le había dicho que lo esperara, que tenía que hacer algo.

\- Me demoro un minuto.- le decía el Nara a la rubia.

-¿Un minuto? ¿tan poco?- le decía coquetamente la rubia, el chico le sonrió, vaya que lo volvía loco.- Bueno ve ;)

Shikamaru se levantó y al hacerlo quedó a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Temari, ambos se miraron intensamente, los ojos de ambos reflejaban deseo, ya sus narices estaban a punto de chocar cuando el Nara tragó saliva y habló como pudo.

-Un minuto.- dijo apartándose a regañadientes de la rubia. Cuando se fue, Temari simplemente se quedó pensativa. _"Temari, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿por qué pierdes la cordura cuando lo tienes cerca? Compórtate! Recuerda que Gaara está viendo todo..."_

\- La hermanita de la Arena en vivo y en directo! se armó la noche! haha.- dijo Sakura apenas llegó a la barra a saludar a la rubia. _"Que me parta un rayo... ¿QUE HACE ESTA MUJER AQUI?!"_ pensó Temari, y Gaara al verla casi se le cayó el mundo, de todas las personas que pudieron haberse encontrado tenía que ser específicamente ella. _"Puto 'Karma de los Sabaku no'"_ pensaron colectivamente los hermanos de Suna. La pelirrosa aprovechó de saludar a los otros dos que acompañaban a Temari.- Lee-sensei! ¿como está? ¿Andamos de fiesta?

-Hola Sakura-chan.- saludó amablemente Lee.

-Gaarita! que guapo! cuidadito no vayas a morder a las chicas!

Gaara simplemente la ignoró. Temari la fulminaba con la mirada, sabía perfectamente que solo había venido a fastidiarla y lo comprobó más aún cuando Sakura la miró desafiante, nuevamente se lanzaban chispas por los ojos, Lee se sintió un poco incómodo y miró a Gaara, éste le hizo señas de que no les prestara atención.

Mientras, en la pista de baile, Karito notó a cierto castaño por el cual ella y Hinata habían estado atentas toda la noche.

-Hinata, Neji a las 12 en punto.

Hinata vio como su primo entraba a la cabina del Dj, bien, ahora el plan era mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la cabina y estar atenta por si en algún minuto salía de allí, aunque fuese poco probable, igual sería bueno estar atentos como le había aconsejado Karito. En ese instante se abrió una cortina cerca de la pista de baile, revelando un pequeño escenario, todos se acercaron a él y hubo una ovación a morir al ver de quién se trataba. Nuevamente Minato los saludó y procedió a presentar a Sora Aoyama, la Idol, quién iba a hacer su breve presentación para los jóvenes, la ovación fue mucho más grande aún.

Sakura y Temari cortaron su batalla de miradas al escuchar a Minato y Sakura ahogó un grito.

-Sora! es Sora! woohoo!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se alejaba de la barra para ver mejor a la idol.

\- ¿Cómo está "Will of Fire"?- dijo la Idol, todo el mundo gritó.- Así me gusta! Mi presentación será breve, pero espero que les guste ya que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes! mis fans!

La presentación comenzó y "Will of Fire" se llenó de emoción y baile. Minato estaba orgulloso, todo había salido perfecto, no podía estar más satisfecho de todo el trabajo logrado.

Mientras Sora hacía su presentación, Benjiro, que estaba junto a Neji en la cabina del Dj, miraba a la gente y cuando su vista se posó en la barra la vio, a ella... la chica que hizo que casi muriera cuando la conoció, Sabaku no Temari, allí estaba, bella como siempre y sonriendo ante el espectáculo de la Idol, se quedó como un completo imbécil mirando esa hermosa sonrisa, el efecto que produjo en él fue tan grande que tuvo que quitarse los auriculares ya que le pesaban. _"Temari..."_ pensó el castaño sin parar de mirar a la rubia de Suna.

Una vez que Sora terminó de cantar, se despidió de su público y la música comenzó a sonar para que nuevamente los chicos se tomasen la pista de baile. Benjiro seguía pegado con Temari, no lo pensó dos veces y llamó a su amigo, esta oportunidad no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

-Neji!- dijo el chico sin apartar la vista ni un segundo de Temari, pero al parecer el chico no lo escuchaba, por lo que tuvo que alzar más la voz.- Neji!

\- ¿que ocurre Benjiro?- dijo Neji mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

-Tú estás a cargo, vuelvo enseguida.- dijo el castaño mientras se agachaba para salir de la cabina arrastrándose en dirección hacia donde estaba la hermosa rubia.

En la barra, Sakura había vuelto para seguir "conversando" con el grupito de Temari, la rubia lo único que quería era amarrarla a un cohete directo a la estratósfera para que se perdiera para siempre.

-¿Y tú con quién viniste amoroso?- le preguntó Sakura a Gaara burlonamente.

\- Solo.- le dijo apáticamente el pelirrojo.

\- Ay yo también! pero vine sola porque quise, porque... no sé, es tan agradable salir sin el novio para pasarlo bien. ¿No te parece Gaarita?

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada y se limitó a guardar silencio.

\- Oh! perdón! Cómo vas a saber tú, si nunca has tenido novia! que pena! lo siento, en serio!- decía la pelirrosa cínicamente.

-Sakura.- dijo ya fastidiada Temari.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Pero por supuesto Arenita, dime.- dijo simpáticamente la pelirrosa.

\- Retírate! No quiero verte aquí.- le dijo firmemente la rubia y con mirada asesina, si no se largaba ahora, ella misma la mandaría a volar. Sakura iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpida por Benjiro.

-Temari!- la saludó alegremente el castaño.

-Benjiro! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la rubia con la misma alegría, ignorando por completo a la pelirrosa.

\- Bien ¿y tú?- le decía el chico embobadamente feliz, por Kami que era hermosa. A Temari se le ocurrió una brillante idea para alejarse de la fastidiosa de Sakura.

-Bien, ¿Vamos a bailar?- le propuso la rubia al castaño.

\- ¿A bailar?- Benjiro no lo podía creer, _"¿Estoy soñando verdad?"_

\- Sí, vamos a bailar!

\- Bueno.

-Gaara vamos a bailar! Lee-sensei vamos a bailar!- Temari invitó a los chicos a que se unieran a ellos.

-Vamos chicos!- animó Benjiro, aunque ni Gaara ni Lee tenían ganas de moverse de sus lugares.

-Vengan! vamos!- decía la rubia emocionada. Finalmente Lee y Gaara se levantaron y los siguieron a regañadientes.

\- Gaarita haga ejercicio, le hace bien.- decía la pelirrosa mientras el pelirrojo pasaba por delante de ella ignorándola por completo. Una vez que se alejaron, Sakura comenzó a aburrirse por lo que se dirigió a Ryoko.- ¿No hay nada para tomar?

Temari llevaba a Benjiro hacia la pista de baile. Una vez arriba, la rubia se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música mientras que Benjiro le seguía el paso, vaya... esta chica era única, lo tenía completamente encaprichado y ahora tenía el privilegio de bailar con ella, definitivamente esta era la mejor noche de su vida.

Gaara y Lee se quedaron mirándolos sin subir a la pista de baile aún, no es que no quisieran ir, es que había un pequeño problemita, no tenían con quién bailar y bailar entre ellos no era una opción...

-Hmm, ¿y si buscamos unas chicas por ahí Gaara-kun?- dijo el pelinegro algo nervioso por la situación.

\- Pues... me da igual.- dijo el pelirrojo en su típico tono apático. En ese instante una suave mano se posó en su hombro...

2 MINUTOS ANTES...

\- Por fin! ya era hora! como es posible estar 1 hora en la cola por Kami!- dijo Tamaki fastidiada.- demonios ya son las 10:20, el espéctaculo de Sora era a las 10:00 no es justo me lo perdí!

\- Tamaki, ¿no crees que debimos esperar a Kiba y Shino-kun?- dijo Yukata entrando a la discoteque con su amiga.

\- Olvídalo, por su culpa nos atrasamos y nos perdimos el show. ¿Qué pretende Kiba? ¿LLegar a las 12 de la noche o qué?

\- Bueno de todas formas tenemos que esperarlos. ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos algo?

-Buena idea, vamos.- dijo Tamaki mientras avanzaba en dirección a la barra.- wow la pista de baile se ve genial!

-Es verdad! no hallo la hora de ir a probarla.- decía Yukata emocionada. En ese instante Tamaki notó una cabellera roja a los pies de la pista de baile.

-Mira Yukata! es Gaara! Vamos.- dijo la castaña acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Esperame Tamaki!

Una vez que Tamaki llegó dónde Gaara, le tocó el hombro, éste se giró y al verla la miró sorprendido.

-Ta-Tamaki?

-Gaara! ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la castaña mientras lo abrazaba. El chico se sonrojó levemente.

\- Bueno... yo...- empezó a decir Gaara, pero en ese instante Tamaki notó a su acompañante.

-¿Lee-sensei?- preguntó asombrada la chica.

-Hola Tamaki-chan.- saludó el chico, y al ver a Yukata hizo lo mismo con la pelinegra.- Yukata-chan ¿qué tal?

-Hola, Lee-sensei.- Yukata estaba igual o más sorprendida que Tamaki. En ese instante Tamaki se fijó un poco más en Gaara, vaya que guapo se veía, ya se veía atractivo en uniforme, pero el rojo oscuro le iba de maravilla. En ese instante a Tamaki se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Quieren bailar con nosotras chicos? ya que los vemos un poco solitos.- dijo la castaña. Gaara se sonrojó aún más, Lee se puso algo nervioso y a Yukata casi le dio un infarto.

\- ¿q-que- la pelinegra iba a reclamar, pero Tamaki se adelantó.

-Vamos Gaara! vamos a bailar!- dijo alegremente la castaña tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo a la pista de baile dónde su hermana seguía bailando con el Dj. Lee se quedó junto a una anonadada Yukata.

-Umm Yukata-chan.- le dijo el pelinegro, ésta lo miró.- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

 _"Genial! bailar con mi profesor! esta me la vas a pagar Tamaki..."_ pensaba la pelinegra.

-Claro Lee-sensei, encantada ^^.- no le quedaba de otra a la pobre, aparte "Lenguaje y Comunicación" no era su fuerte, por lo que andar en malas migas con Lee-sensei no era una brillante idea. Finalmente la última pareja se unió a la pista de baile, todo el mundo bailaba. Temari y Benjiro estaban que quemaban la pista, Tamaki bailaba entusiasta junto a un tímido Gaara, y Yukata... intentaba bailar lo mejor que podía con su sensei... _"Odio mi vida T_T"_

000

Una vez que había terminado su show, Sora procedió a ir al camarín VIP para cambiarse el atuendo, en ese instante tocaron la puerta.

-Ocupada!- gritó la pelirroja, le fastidiaba tanto que la molestaran.

-Soy yo Sora.- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta.

 _"*sigh* ya me lo veía venir..."_ pensó la chica, luego procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Que tal Choji.- dijo la chica con cara de cansada.

\- Vaya, ¿eso es todo lo que me dirás? hace dos meses que no te veo.- decía un poco molesto el castaño, el cual venía con un ramo de flores.

\- Perdón amor, es que estoy un poco cansada, tuve que venir directamente de Iwa hasta aquí, es un viaje largo y agotador.- dijo la chica, luego miró las flores.- ¿Son para mí?

\- Sí, te las compré en la tarde, sé que son tus favoritas.- dijo el chico entregándole el ramo. Luego puso un semblante un poco más serio- ¿Vas a decirme por qué no me avisaste que venías? De no ser por la televisión no me hubiese enterado.

-Ay Choji! no fastidies, no te avisé porque iba a ir y venir, no ibamos a tener tiempo de vernos.- se defendió la chica.

\- Pues, nos estamos viendo ahora.

-En realidad me quitas tiempo, debo cambiarme de ropa Choji, mi avión sale en 2 horas, tengo que irme al aeropuerto.- dijo la pelirroja mientras procedía a buscar ropa.

\- Si, pero... con sólo verte 5 minutos me hubiese conformado Sora.- dijo con un deje de tristeza el castaño. Sora lo miró.

-Choji... no te preocupes, volveré en Enero, ahí tengo un receso de 3 semanas, podremos estar juntos todo lo que quieras.

\- ¿Enero? pero faltan cuatro meses para eso.- el chico no lo podía creer.

-Por Kami Choji, es mi trabajo, recuerda que se acercan las fiestas y es el período en que más hago conciertos, especialmente en el período de la Navidad y Año Nuevo.

El chico solo bajó la mirada, no es que no estuviera feliz por el éxito de su novia, estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de ella, pero la extrañaba muchísimo. Sora se acercó a su novio, tomó su rostro y depositó un dulce y tierno beso en los labios del chico.

\- Tú sabes que te quiero Choji, y tengo tantas ansias de estar contigo como tú, pero... así están las cosas ahora y tenemos que asumirlas.- dijo la pelirroja, Choji iba a hablar, pero uno de los guardaespaldas de Sora se asomó por la puerta.

-Sora-sama, nos vamos en 10 minutos, dése prisa.- dijo el hombre.

-En seguida voy.- dijo la chica, luego se dirigió a Choji.- Tengo que irme Choji, te escribiré, lo prometo y te llamaré en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- le dijo el chico con una débil sonrisa. La chica procedió a tomar todas sus cosas y despedirse del castaño. Cuando cruzó la puerta le lanzó un beso y un "te quiero". El chico permaneció inmovil un rato y al ver el camerino de la dama notó el ramo de flores abandonado en medio del tocador donde la chica se había arreglado. Esto hizo que el chico se entristeciera más, caminó hacia el tocador y tomó el ramo de flores, luego una voz familiar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿No alcanzaste a verla?- preguntó aquella voz. Choji se giró para encontrarse con su mejor amigo apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-De hecho sí, es solo que... estaba tan apurada que olvidó el ramo.- dijo el castaño intentando ocultar su tristeza, cosa que no logró.

-Choji, deberías hablar seriamente con Sora, esto no puede seguir así. Su relación a distancia te está afectando mucho.

-Lo sé, Karito me dice lo mismo. Pero yo la quiero Shikamaru, no quiero terminar con ella.

-*sigh* pero tampoco me agrada verte así viejo, si a Sora le importan un bledo tus sentimientos quiere decir que no te merece. Viejo ¿hace cuánto que no te llama?- le decía el pelinegro ya algo fastidiado.

\- Desde la última vez que la vi hace dos meses.- dijo un poco triste. Shikamaru prefirió no seguir con el tema, no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo, menos esta noche que se suponía que todos vendrían a pasarlo bien, además le había dicho a Temari que se demoraría un minuto y habían pasado... " _20 minutos mierda!"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras miraba su reloj. En ese instante agarró a Choji del brazo.

-Amigo ven conmigo inmediatamente, te cuento en el camino, pero ven por favor!- dijo el pelinegro mientras arrastraba a su amigo.

-Shikamaru! ¿pero qué?- decía su amigo, pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

-¿Recuerdas la chica de la que te conté?- dijo entusiasmado el Nara.

-¿La del aeropuerto?

-Sí, está aquí y te la quiero presentar ^^.- el Nara esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Choji quedó en estado de Shock al ver esto y ya estaba avanzando por inercia, jamás en la vida había visto a Shikamaru sonreír así. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Acaso a su amigo lo habían secuestrado los extraterrestres y habían dejado un clon fallido de él? Porque esa era la única explicación lógica que le daba a esto...

000

En la oficina de Minato, éste celebraba con su hijo Naruto, todo había salido fantástico, mejor de lo que él se hubiese imaginado.

-No lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda hijo, de verdad, fuiste un gran apoyo para mí.- decía feliz el rubio mayor.

-Gracias papá, no podía dejarte solo, sé todo lo que te has esforzado por esto.

\- A todo esto, no te pregunté. ¿De dónde rayos sacaste a Ryoko y Yukiko? ¿De dónde las conoces?- preguntó curioso Minato.

-Oh! ¿recuerdas el año pasado cuando viaje a Kumogakure con Sasuke en las vacaciones de verano?

\- ¿Querras decir cuando te ESCAPASTE a Kumogakure en verano y tu madre hizo un escándalo?- dijo Minato mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Bueno eso, haha. El punto es que conocimos a las chicas allí y me dieron sus teléfonos. Y como hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Yukiko, la llamé para saludarla y ahí me contó que estaba en Konoha junto con Ryoko buscando trabajo, así que aproveché de reclutarlas, hihi.- dijo el rubio menor esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, ya veo.- dijo sorprendido Minato, luego miró a su hijo con una mirada pícara.- ¿y no pasó nada con alguna de ellas hijo?

-¿Huh?- dijo Naruto mirando a su padre y al comprobar su mirada libidinosa comprendió.- Nah, tú sabes que no soy así, solo son amigas es todo.

-Bueno, pero... tú eres un chico atractivo, soltero sin compromiso, joven, cual es el problema?

\- Nah, no son mi tipo.- dijo Naruto despreocupadamente.

\- Y cuales son tu tipo?- preguntó Minato mirándolo curioso. Naruto simplemente apartó la mirada.- ¿Naruto? No me digas que...

-No papá, hace mucho que se me pasó lo de Sakura-chan. Además ahora está con Sasuke.- dijo el rubio con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

\- Pero Naruto, ¿por qué nunca le dijiste lo que sentías?- Minato no podía entender por qué su hijo nunca le había dicho a Sakura que estaba enamorado de ella si la conocía de tanto tiempo y siempre le había gustado, ya que su hijo jamás había sido un chico tímido, siempre decía las cosas tal cual eran.

-Porque sabía que me mandaría al diablo papá.- dijo Naruto con una debil sonrisa.- Yo nunca le he interesado a Sakura-chan, ella siempre me ha visto como un tipo molesto, tonto, hiperactivo y fastidioso, y bueno cuando se enamoró de Sasuke... en ese instante la dejé ir.

\- Y Sasuke lo sabe?

\- Siempre lo supo, de hecho, cuando nos hicimos amigos, esa fue una de las razones por las que no le hacía caso a Sakura-chan, porque sabía que yo sentía algo por ella. Pero... yo le dije... que le diera una oportunidad, porque ella lo quería.

\- ¿Y qué te dijo?

\- Al principio no aceptó, de hecho hizo lo mismo que tú, me incitó a que me le declarase, pero le dije lo mismo que a ti. Sakura-chan jamás se fijará en mí y prefiero que sea feliz al lado del hombre que ama que con alguien que ella considera una molestia, además tenía la corazonada que Sakura-chan era la chica indicada para Sasuke. Y ahora que los veo juntos, creo que no me equivoqué, ese idiota se hace el cool, pero sé que la ama, aunque con lo orgulloso que es no lo admitirá nunca.- dijo Naruto sonriendo sinceramente. Minato estaba impactado, jamás creyó que su hijo tuviera ese nivel de madurez, entregarle la chica que amaba a su mejor amigo para que ella y él fuesen felices, eso es algo que ni él mismo se creía capaz de hacer. Naruto era admirable, ahora más que nunca estaba orgulloso de él.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, hay muchos peces en el mar. Y estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás a la chica indicada Naruto, ya verás ;)- lo animó su padre, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hehe, de seguro. Aunque no tengo prisa ahaha.

\- Bueno Kanpai por eso!

\- Kanpai!

000

Ya en la barra, Sakura estaba tomando un poco de sake para no aburrirse, esa maldita de Sabaku no Temari la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y eso la tenía molesta. En ese instante aparecieron Shikamaru y Choji, Sakura quedó impactada al ver al pelinegro allí. _"¿Qué rayos? ¿Shikamaru aquí?"_ pensó la chica, pero antes de saludar oyó lo que hablaban.

\- Qué raro ella estaba aquí cuando me fui.- decía el Nara a su amigo.

\- Se te escapó Shikamaru! se te escapó!- se burlaba su amigo.

\- No, no se me escapó, debe de haber ido al baño o algo.

\- Se te escapó admítelo! Oye, ¿en serio es la hermana mayor de Gaara?- decía Choji, en ese instante Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. _"No... puede... ser... Shikamaru vino con Sabaku no Temari?! Ohh! cuando le cuente a Sasuke se va a morir!"_ pensaba Sakura mientras veía como el pelinegro buscaba ansioso a la rubia, luego su mentecita maquiavélica comenzó a maquinar una nueva travesura, miró a la pista de baile y vio como Temari seguía creyéndose la reina de la pista junto a su acompañante, _"A ver si te gusta esto arenita... dejando botado a Shikamaru por el Dj, eso no se hace..."_ pensó la pelirrosa y rápidamente fue a saludar a sus viejos amigos.

-Shikamaru Nara! ¿qué rayos haces aquí? ¿ no deberías estar durmiendo a estas horas?- saludó la pelirrosa, ambos chicos se giraron a verla.

-Que hay Sakura, no te había visto, ¿cómo estás?- saludo cortésmente el pelinegro.

-Bien, pasándola de lo lindo!- dijo simpáticamente, luego saludó al castaño.- Choji! que hay.

\- Hola Sakura, te ves bien.- dijo simpáticamente el castaño elogiando su atuendo.

\- Gracias! tú siempre tan galán.- dijo la chica coquetamente, luego miró a Shikamaru quién miraba hacia todos lados.- ¿Se te perdió alguien Shikamaru?

-¿Qué? no en realidad...- iba a decir el chico, pero al ver a Sakura recordó que ella, al igual que Karito, también iba en Senju, por lo que talvez conocía a Temari.- De hecho, quería preguntarte si has visto a una chica por aquí, va en Senju contigo, se llama Sabaku no Temari, ¿la conoces?

-Temari! pero por supuesto! osea, quién no la conoce! Es toda una sensación en Senju, especialmente con los chicos.- dijo traviesamente la pelirrosa, Shikamaru frunció ligeramente el ceño.- Bueno, aunque con ese cuerpazo que tiene, hasta yo la miraría si fuese hombre ;)

A Shikamaru no le gustaba para nada la idea de que otros chicos la miraran, aunque Sakura tenía razón, tendrían que ser ciegos para no mirarla, pero eso definitivamente no le agradaba, de hecho lo puso de mal genio:- Bueno, ¿pero la has visto?

-Ay espera! ¿tú eres el chico que vino con ella verdad?- preguntó Sakura haciéndose la sorprendida.

\- Sí, así es.- dijo el Nara cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es que Temari me dejó un recado para tí. Me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero se encontró con un amigo, un viejo amigo que no veía hace mucho tiempo.- mintió descaradamente la Haruno, le daba un poco de pena engañar a Shikamaru, pero si con eso creaba un conflicto entre él y Sabaku no Temari valía la pena ;P.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó ya con un deje de molestia el chico.

\- Hmm, no sé dónde está! tú sabes como es Temari, debe andar por ahí, no sé, pasándola bien-

-No Sakura! yo creo que tú estás equivocada, si ella me dijo que me iba a esperar aquí.- la interrumpió el Nara, su molestia ya era evidente tanto para Sakura como para Choji. _"Uy alguien se está enojando..."_ pensaba divertida la pelirrosa. _"Shikamaru, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿de verdad estás molesto?"_ pensaba desconcertado su amigo.

\- Se nota que no conoces para nada a Sabaku no Temari.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la pelirrosa, luego miró hacia la pista de baile.- Mira allá está! hahaha.

Shikamaru miró hacia donde apuntaba Sakura y vio a Temari bailando con un chico, la rubia bailaba muy amenamente, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo, y lo que hizo que le hirviera la sangre fue el ver que el chico se le acercaba y ella se alejaba de él coquetamente y sonriendo. Sakura simplemente miraba de reojo la reacción de Shikamaru y al ver que prácticamente con la mirada estaba fulminando a la pareja, se dio cuenta que logró su objetivo, por lo que sonrió traviesamente. Si las miradas lanzaran rayos láser, Shikamaru habría incinerado toda la pista de baile de lo enfadado que estaba, no paraba de mirar a la pareja apretando los dientes y los puños. Choji nuevamente quedó impactado por la reacción de su amigo, estaba literalmente tirando humo por las orejas, _"No puedo creerlo... acaso está... ¿celoso?!"_ pensaba el Akimichi sin poder creerlo aunque lo viera, ¿de verdad ese que tenía enfrente era su amigo? Sakura por otro lado sonreía, _"ow! se me parte el corazón hacerte esto Shikamaru, pero... eso te pasa por meterte con chicas que no te convienen, haha. A ver como sales de esta Sabaku no Temari"_ pensaba la pelirrosa. Shikamaru simplemente bufó, y bajó la mirada, se sentía decepcionado, _"¿Acaso está jugando conmigo? ¿Me da indicios de que le intereso y resulta que se larga con el primer idiota que encuentra?"_ pensaba el chico sumamente fastidiado, _"*sigh* talvez pensé cosas que no eran, de todos modos ella misma lo dijo, para ella soy un niño"_ esto no hizo nada más que frustrarlo más, pero no valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto, había sido un completo idiota al entusiasmarse tanto con una chica que apenas conocía, así que finalmente se limitó a sentarse en la barra.

-¿Quieren algo chicos? yo invito.- ofreció el Nara a Choji y Sakura, tenía ganas de tomar algo fuerte.

\- Lo siento Shikamaru, ya me tomé una copita, pero gracias por la invitación. Además, iba a pasar al baño a arreglarme un poco que estoy algo desaliñada de tanto bailar.- dijo la chica amablemente.- Fue un gusto verlos chicos, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos Sakura.- dijo el castaño mientras se iba la chica, luego se volteó donde su amigo.- ¿Estás bien Shikamaru?

\- Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?- dijo el pelinegro mientras se tomaba un trago al seco. El castaño simplemente negó con la cabeza, su amigo estaba totalmente metido en su mundo, y una vez que se metía allí no había nadie que lo pudiera sacar.

Temari seguía bailando con Benjiro y comenzaron a avanzar por la pista de baile alejándose de la barra, Shikamaru notó que la rubia se alejaba de su vista, por lo que se levantó de la barra con trago en mano y comenzó a seguirla. Choji simplemente se limitó a seguir a su amigo en silencio, no permitiría que cometiera alguna locura.

Karito y Hinata seguían bailando alejadas de la cabina del Dj, cuando en ese instante el celular de Karito vibró en su bolsillo, paró de bailar y miró el aparato, había un mensaje de Sakura.

 _Veanme en el baño, les tengo que contar algo genial ;)_

A Karito no le gustó para nada el "algo genial" definitivamente había hecho una de las suyas.

-Hinata.- llamó la castaña a su amiga. La chica la miró.- Vamos al baño, Sakura nos espera ahí.

-Hai.- dijo la peliazul y ambas bajaron de la pista de baile para dirigirse al baño de damas.

 **Ayyyyy! enredos enredos y más enredos! Shikamaru está literalmente ardiendo en celos, que otras cositas irán a pasar en esa discoteque...**

 **A esperar con ansias el siguiente cap jijiji.**


	24. Capítulo 24: Pelea en la pista de baile

**Fin de semana y yo subiendo caps hahaha, se pone tenso el ambiente en Will of Fire! que pasara!**

 **Capítulo 24: Pelea en la pista de baile.**

Mientras tanto en la entrada a la discoteque, Kiba y Shino por fin hacían su aparición, ya eran las 11:30, vaya que se habían atrasado.

\- Vaya! no escatimaron en gastos, este lugar es enorme!- exclamaba asombrado Kiba mientras miraba el lugar.

\- Sí es verdad. Y... ¿qué hacemos primero?- preguntó el chico con gafas.

\- Pues a tomarnos unos buenos tragos ¿qué más?

\- ¿No vamos a buscar a las chicas?

\- Lo más probable es que estén sentadas esperándonos en la barra, yo haría eso.- dijo el chico salvaje mientras se dirigía a la barra. Shino lo siguió y mientras lo hacía miró hacia la pista de baile, habían varios compañeros de curso y alumnos de Senju, pero su atención se enfocó en una pareja muy peculiar, un pelirrojo bailando muy amenamente con cierta castaña, a la cual su amigo daba por sentado que lo estaba esperando en la barra.

\- Kiba.- llamó el castaño a su amigo.

-¿huh? ¿qué sucede Shino?- preguntó Kiba a unos pasos de llegar a la barra.

\- Creo que encontré a tu chica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿dónde?- Kiba comenzó a buscar en los alrededores, pero no la veía sentada en ninguna parte, Shino notó que estaba buscando en los lugares equivocados.

-Yo que tú miraría la pista de baile.- dijo Shino seriamente y Kiba obedeció, pero no con muy buena cara, ¿acaso Tamaki se había ido a bailar a la pista de baile sin él? La buscó por un buen rato hasta que la encontró y se enfureció cuando vió con quien bailaba. Sabaku no Gaara, otra vez ese mocoso andaba cerca de su chica.

\- Maldito idiota, esta vez sí le partiré la cara.- dijo el castaño fuera de sí acercándose a la pista, pero Shino lo detuvo.

-Kiba, recuerda lo que hablamos, sólo están bailando, aparte, recuerda que son amigos.

\- Pero Shino-

\- Tranquilo, subamos allá y acércate en buena onda, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Shino haciendo entrar en razón a Kiba, si hacía alguna idiotez Tamaki se enfadaría con él de nuevo, por lo que a regañadientes accedió.

En la pista, Tamaki bailaba feliz, era genial bailar con Gaara, al principio estaba un poco tímido, pero con la ayuda de ella se fue soltando, ahora ambos disfrutaban al ritmo de la música. Tamaki se sentía muy a gusto con él, no entendía qué le pasaba, pero cada vez que estaba cerca suyo era como si sus emociones salieran a flor de piel. En ese instante un chico sin querer la empujó, por lo que Tamaki perdió el equilibrio, pero Gaara reaccionó rápido y la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para que no se cayera, sus rostros quedaron a un centímetro de distancia, mirándose fijamente, sus narices rozaban y sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, Gaara no se dio cuenta en qué minuto sus labios rozaron los de Tamaki y se fundieron en un tímido, pero dulce beso, las manos de Tamaki rodearon el cuello de Gaara atrayéndolo más a ella y el pelirrojo abrazó más su cintura acortándo más la distancia de sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, era la primera vez que Gaara besaba a una chica y pudo comprobar que lo que le había dicho Kankuro hacía tiempo atrás era verdad, el primer beso siempre es genial, y más si es con alguien que de verdad te gusta, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, sintió como Tamaki bruscamente se apartaba de él, o la apartaban de él, y al abrir los ojos vio como un puño fue directo a su cara botándolo al piso.

-¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES FRIKI SUBNORMAL?- bramaba Kiba hecho una furia.- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI NOVIA? TE VOY A MATAR!

\- Kiba no!- gritó Tamaki, pero Kiba iba directo a golpear a Gaara nuevamente, pero éste bloqueó el puño del castaño con su mano.

-¿Pero qué?- decía Kiba, pero en ese instante Gaara le golpeó la canilla para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y también terminó en el piso. Tamaki corrió hacia donde estaba Gaara y lo ayudó a levantarse, Shino hizo lo mismo con Kiba.

\- Gaara ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Tamaki, a Gaara le sangraba el labio inferior, el golpe de Kiba había sido muy fuerte.

\- APARTATE DE ÉL TAMAKI! ¿ME OISTE?

\- Me prometiste que no volverías a molestarlo Kiba!

\- ¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? EL IMBÉCIL TE ESTABA BESANDO EN MI CARA! ¿QUE QUERÍAS QUE LO FELICITARA?

\- De todas formas, esa no es la forma de arreglar las cosas.- dijo Tamaki mirándolo reprobatoriamente, esto enfureció aún más a Kiba.

\- Tú mejor no hables Tamaki, que tienes la mitad de la culpa en esto.- Kiba estaba que le hervía la sangre, lo único que quería era matar al chico de Suna, ya lo tenía harto.- Así que deja a ese imbécil y vámonos de aquí.

\- Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo.- le dijo desafiante la chica.

\- YA ME TIENES HARTO TAMAKI! ¿QUE PRETENDES? ¿ACASO TE GUSTA ESTE IMBECIL? NO SEAS RIDICULA! ES PATETICO, SOLO MIRALO!

-Basta! dejalo en paz!

\- ¿Y tú Sabaku no? ¿otra vez te vas a esconder detrás de MI novia? Eres una escoria, por eso nadie jamás se fijará en ti, eres una basura, un pedazo de mier- Kiba no pudo seguir hablando porque una fuerte cachetada lo acalló.

\- Deja de hablar así de Gaara! ¿quién rayos te crees Kiba Inuzuka? ¿el galán del pueblo? pues dejame decirte algo.- Tamaki estaba tan furiosa que no medía sus palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- Me gusta Gaara! Me gusta estar con él, así que si le pones un dedo encima te volveré a golpear ¿me oíste?

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par, y Kiba no lo podía creer, bien, esto fue lo último que le permitiría a Tamaki, no consentiría que lo siguiese humillando.

\- TÚ MALDITA ZORRA!- bramó Kiba agarrando a Tamaki del brazo y apartándola bruscamente haciéndola chocar contra la baranda.- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A ESTE IMBECIL ¿ME OISTE? TÚ ERES MÍA.

\- Inuzuka...- lo llamó Gaara con voz sombría, éste se giró hacia él y un fuerte puñetazo lo hizo ver estrellas y chocar contra el barandal a unos metros de Tamaki, Kiba lo miró con furia, ahora sí se la había buscado, lo mataría, pero Gaara lo miraba igual o con más furia que el castaño por haber lastimado a Tamaki, bien, Kiba debía admitirlo, esa mirada llena de furia del pelirrojo era intimidante, jamás lo había visto así, era una mirada con sed de sangre que podía hacer que hasta el más valiente se hiciera en los pantalones, pero Kiba no se dejaría intimidar, no señor, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Ahora estaban frente a frente desafiándose, la gente había formado un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, Shino simplemente miraba expectante y Tamaki estaba frustrada, esto se veía feo, si no hacía algo ambos chicos se lastimarían seriamente. No perdieron más tiempo y arremetieron contra el otro, ambos con el puño en alto, dispuestos a partirse la cara mutuamente.

-DETENGASE!- chilló Tamaki frustrada. En ese instante Lee intervino y bloqueó los puños de ambos chicos colocándose entremedio de los dos.

\- Tamaki, ¿estás bien?- Yukata había llegado a auxiliar a su amiga.

\- Yukata...- dijo la castaña, mientras su amiga la ayudaba a reincorporarse.

\- Ya basta chicos! no deberían pelearse así, menos en este lugar. Compórtense.- decía firmemente el profesor.

-Lee-sensei, no se meta en esto, este imbécil se atrevió a besar a mi novia, merece que lo golpee.- se defendía Kiba.

\- Aún así Kiba! así no se resuelven las cosas.- decía Lee notando que ninguno de los dos chicos quería ceder, luego miró a Gaara.- por favor Gaara-kun.

\- Lastimó a Tamaki.- dijo el pelirrojo sin apartarle la mirada al castaño.

\- Si no paran ahora, los echarán los guardias y ahí se pondrá feo.- intentó convencerlos el pelinegro. Tanto Kiba como Gaara, sin apartar la vista desafiante del otro, bajaron los puños. Luego Kiba miró a Tamaki.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo, tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto.- dijo Kiba un poco más tranquilo. La castaña asintió y comenzó a acercarse a Kiba.

-Tamaki no.- dijo Gaara intentando ir hacia ella, pero Lee lo detuvo.

\- Gaara-kun, no es el momento, no compliques más las cosas por favor.- le rogó el pelinegro. Gaara miró a Tamaki, ésta le dirigió una mirada con tristeza.

\- Lo siento Gaara.- dijo simplemente y se retiró del lugar con Kiba, Shino les siguió de cerca, pero no sin antes dirigirse a Yukata.

\- ¿Vienes Yukata-chan?- preguntó el chico.

\- Hai.- dijo la pelinegra. Al pasar enfrente de Lee y Gaara se despidió.- Buenas noches Lee-sensei, Gaara-kun.

\- Buenas noches Yukata-chan.- se despidió el pelinegro de la chica. Una vez que el grupo se alejó Gaara también comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

\- Gaara-kun, ¿adónde vas?- preguntó el joven.

\- A buscar a Temari, nos vamos a casa, ya es tarde.- dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, ya se le había arruinado la noche, por lo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

\- Espera, vamos al baño antes, si Temari-chan te ve esa hinchazón, te hará preguntas y no creo que estés de humor para un interrogatorio verdad?- le dijo amablemente el joven profesor. Gaara se tocó el rostro _"auch"_ , Lee tenía razón, su rostro estaba hinchado por el golpe.

\- Gracias Lee-sensei.- le dijo el chico, de verdad se sentía muy agradecido con Lee, sinceramente cuando lo vio por primera vez en la discoteque creyó que sería una molestia, pero se había equivocado, en verdad se sentía muy afortunado de que estuviera con él y lo hubiese apoyado en este momento tan complicado.

Al otro lado de la pista, donde la gente aún bailaba sin haberse percatado del pequeño incidente del otro lado, Temari seguía bailando con Benjiro, _"Wow, ella si que tiene energía, me encanta!"_ pensaba el chico. Shikamaru seguía mirándolos bajo la pista cerca de unas mesas, ya se había tomado tres vasos de whisky, le había pedido a Choji otra, pero su amigo le dijo que ya era suficiente.

-Shikamaru, ya llevas 10 minutos mirándola, por que mejor no vamos a sentarnos?- le decía su amigo, el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoraba. _"*sigh* esto es increíble, ahora que rayos hago?"_ pensaba el castaño, sin saber como sacar a su amigo de su ensimismamiento, afortunadamente sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

-Hey chicos! que hay!- gritó Naruto apareciendo por detrás de ellos.- divirtiendose?

\- Sí, algo así, hehe.- dijo el castaño, mientras que Shikamaru todavía estaba pegado psicoseando a Temari.

\- Hm?- Naruto notó la actitud rara de su amigo, por lo que le susurró a Choji.- ¿le ocurre algo a Shikamaru?

El castaño negó con la cabeza y le contó brevemente lo ocurrido. El rubio se acercó al pelinegro y lo golpeó en la espalda.

\- Oye Shikamaru! No lograrás nada mirando a Temari-chan como un psicópata, vamos a sentarnos! y seguimos ahogando tus penas de acuerdo? Yo te invito un trago ^^.- dijo alegremente el rubio, Shikamaru lo miró, luego nuevamente miró a Temari y finalmente suspiró.

-*suspiro* de acuerdo, vamos.- dijo el pelinegro y Naruto lo guió junto a Choji a una mesa cerca de la barra.

000

Una vez que Karito y Hinata llegaron al baño, Sakura les contó lo de su encuentro con Temari.

-*sigh* Sakura, siempre que te dejamos sola terminas haciendo de las tuyas ¿no?- la regañaba Karito, quizás que pesadeces le habría dicho a Temari y Gaara.

\- Oye Karito eres bien cínica, las tres somos iguales, o no seríamos amigas.- les reprochó la pelirrosa. Karito y Hinata se miraron y luego fulminaron con la mirada a Sakura.

\- Ubicate quieres?!- le dijeron al unísono, Sakura definitivamente era un incordio a veces.

-Oh! por cierto, adivinen a quién me encontreeee.- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo traviesamente.

\- ¿Naruto-kun?- intentó adivinar la peliazul.

\- NO! ese idiota no! afortunadamente.

\- ¿Quién entonces?- preguntó Hinata.

\- Adivinennnn

\- Nos rendimos, ya dilo de una vez.- dijo fastidiada la castaña.

\- A Shikamaru.- dijo Sakura mirando a sus dos amigas para ver sus reacciones. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo y Karito enarcó una ceja.

-Shi-Shikamaru-kun está aquí? pero... el detesta las discoteques.- decía Hinata nerviosa.

\- ¿De verdad lo viste?- preguntó la castaña sin convencerse del todo.

\- Ay Karito! por supuesto! sino no te lo estaría diciendo! Está con Choji en la barra, podrías aprovechar la oportunidad de saludarlo ¿no crees?- le dijo la pelirrosa a su amiga.

\- Nah, no me apetece.- dijo la castaña poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sakura la miró anonadada, ¿de verdad no aprovecharía de hablar con él? Cruzó su mirada con la de Hinata y ésta comprendió que pensaban lo mismo, por lo que la peliazul decidió hablar.

-Karito, yo creo que deberías aprovechar esta instancia.- dijo Hinata mientras miraba fijamente a su amiga, ésta simplemente la miró.- Admítelo, lo extrañas, y con Sakura sabemos que en el fondo ninguno de los dos se atreve a acercarse al otro por sus características cobardías, pero ahora él está aquí Karito, por último... sólo saludalo... además... yo sí quiero saludarlo y... me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Karito y Sakura abrieron los ojos de par en par, era tan raro ver a Hinata tan decidida, Karito no tuvo corazón para negarse.

-*sigh* de acuerdo, vamos.- dijo resignada la castaña, de verdad detestaba como su amiga tenía el poder de se giró hacia la pelirrosa- ¿vienes Sakura?

\- Nah, yo ya lo saludé. Además que aún no termino de maquillarme, las alcanzo en un rato.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras seguía con lo suyo. Finalmente las dos amigas salieron del baño.

000

Una vez sentados los tres amigos, Shikamaru se ofreció a ir a la barra a buscar los tragos que había ordenado Naruto, en ese instante Temari se dirigía a la barra, ya se había cansado de tanto bailar y necesitaba un refresco, por lo que se despidió de Benjiro, el cual también debía volver a la cabina del Dj, y procedió a ir a la barra. Al llegar vio a Shikamaru y se acercó a él.

\- Vaya, ya era hora que volvieras Nara, me tenías abandonada.- bromeó la rubia, Shikamaru la miró de reojo.

\- Hmp, ¿en serio? yo te vi bien acompañada allá arriba.- dijo secamente el pelinegro mientras recibía las bebidas de Ryoko.- gracias.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, no entendía nada, y su sorpresa aumentó más aún cuando el Nara la pasó de largo como si nada. Bien, esto sí que la molestó.

-¿Shikamaru que te pasa?- le dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Me dieron tu recado nada más.- dijo el Nara girándose a verla, se veía molesto, muy molesto y Temari no entendía el por qué, _"¿recado? ¿de qué rayos habla?"_ pensaba la rubia.

-¿Pero de qué me estas hablando? yo simplemente- Temari no pudo seguir hablando porque el Nara la acalló colocando su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia.

\- Shh, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, además, yo no tengo derecho en meterme en tu vida, después de todo... solo soy un niño no?- le dijo el chico seriamente y siguió su camino, Temari se quedó sin habla, ¿de verdad se molestó porque estaba bailando con Benjiro? ¿tan infantil era? no, Shikamaru era un bebé llorón, flojo, quejumbroso y un montón de cosas más, pero le parecía ilógico que se molestara por algo tan simple, no, aquí había gato encerrado. Él había mencionado algo sobre un recado, ¿Acaso alguien le había dicho algo? ¿pero quién? De repente una imagen se formó en la mente de Temari, la imagen de la última persona que vió en la barra y que pudo haberle dicho algo a Shikamaru cuando éste regresó.

-Sakura Haruno.- dijo para sí Temari, la sangre comenzó a hervirle. Muy bien... esa mocosa ya había cruzado la línea. En ese instante Gaara, quién había salido del baño junto a Lee, notó a Temari en la barra y se acercó a ella.

\- Temari!- la llamó el chico, pero Temari lo ignoró completamente, solo tenía un objetivo en la mira y era encontrar a esa maldita mocosa revoltosa.

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura Haruno?!- bramó la rubia mientras se dirigía a buscar a la pelirrosa por toda la discoteque si era necesario.

\- Temari, te estaba buscando, Temari!- dijo Gaara, pero la chica ya se había perdido entre la gente, éste simplemente bufó, luego Lee le colocó la mano en el hombro.

\- Ya volverá Gaara-kun, esperémosla en la barra, si quieres te invito un trago.- dijo empáticamente Lee. Gaara asintió y se sentó en la barra junto a su profesor aguardando por la rubia.

Temari iba hecha una furia, miraba a todos lados buscando a la pelirrosa, hasta que vio salir del pasillo que iba hacia los baños a Karito y Hinata. Rápidamente se dirigió a ellas.

-Karito! Hinata!- las llamó seriamente la rubia.

\- Temari-chan! hola.- dijo la peliazul amablemente.

\- Hola, ¿han visto a Sakura?- fue directamente al grano. A Karito no le gustó nada el semblante de la rubia, _"Ay Sakura! ¿ahora qué hiciste?"_ pensó fastidiada la castaña, iba a decirle que no la había visto, pero Hinata se adelantó.

\- Pues, está en el baño, ¿la necesitas para algo?- dijo ingenuamente la peliazul. Karito casi se cayó de espaldas, _"Esto es broma verdad?"_ no podía creer la ingenuidad de su amiga, esto ya era el colmo.

\- No te preocupes, voy por mi cuenta, gracias.- dijo lo más cortés que pudo y cruzó la puerta en dirección a los baños de damas. Hinata miró a Karito preocupada y ésta la fulminó con la mirada. Hinata comprendió que había hablado de más.

\- Oh no!- exclamó la peliazul ahora nerviosa.

\- *sigh* vamos a ver que sucede.- dijo fastidiada la castaña, aunque en el fondo, al igual que Hinata, también le preocupaba la integridad de su amiga pelirrosa, ya que Temari iba hecha una furia y eso lo podía notar cualquiera, por lo que no tuvo más opción que ir a analizar la situación e intervenir si lo creía necesario.

Sakura aún se arreglaba cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. La pelirrosa se asustó, pero al ver a la rubia de Suna, puso su típica mueca cínica.

\- ¿Te cayó algo mal arenita que vienes con tanta prisa?- se burló la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Shikamaru?- preguntó sin rodeos la rubia, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- se hizo la desentendida la pelirrosa.

\- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero no te hagas! estoy segura que le dijiste algo!

\- Oye, que tú lo hayas dejado abandonado no es mi culpa. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos. Yo también me sentiría mal si mi acompañante se fuese a bailar con otra y me dejara botada como cualquier cosa.

\- Eso es porque eres una niñita infantil. Ahora dime, ¿qué mierda le dijiste para que se pusiera así?- esta vez la tomó del brazo.

\- Suéltame bruta, no le dije nada a Shikamaru!- dijo la chica soltándose de su agarre.

\- No te creo mocosa! Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo porque tú te quedaste en la barra. Deja de ser una maldita cobarde y admite que le dijiste algo.- Temari la miraba desafiante, y Sakura no se quedó atrás, no iba a permitir que la llamase cobarde.

\- ¿Y qué si así fue? Le hice un favor, le hice ver la clase de chica que eres.

\- Sakura! te pregunto por última vez, ¿Qué le dijiste a Shikamaru para que se enfadara de esa manera?- a Temari ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, si no hablaba ahora, se lo zonsacaría a golpes.

\- No te lo diréee :P

\- Sakura!- dijo Karito con el ceño fruncido mientras traspasaba la puerta del baño. _"Oh-oh!"_ pensó Sakura _"Mierda! no Karito!"_ la pelirrosa se acababa de meter en un gran lío.- ¿De qué está hablando Temari?

Sakura comenzó a morderse las uñas del miedo, y Temari miraba extrañada a Karito, su semblante era igual o peor que el de Shikamaru, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y su mirada penetrante estaba fija en la pelirrosa.

\- No sé, está loca, no le hagas caso.- intentó defenderse la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura! Te he dicho mil veces que con Shikamaru o Choji nunca, me oíste.- le dijo fría y secamente la castaña, ella tenía mucha paciencia con Sakura, le hacía pasar muchas cosas que incluso ella no apoyaba, como por ejemplo la broma que le hizo a Temari, pero lo que sí no le iba a permitir jamás en la vida, y eso se lo había advertido previamente, era que en sus maquiavélicos enredos involucrara a Shikamaru o Choji. Sakura simplemente tragó saliva y Temari aprovechó que la pelirrosa bajó la guardia para tomarla del brazo bruscamente, ya se había hartado de perder el tiempo.

\- Me da igual, tú te vienes conmigo y le aclaras el asunto a Shikamaru ¿me oíste mocosa?- lanzó Temari sin ninguna delicadeza y arrastró literalmente a la pelirrosa del brazo.

\- Auch, suéltame bruta! Karito ayúdame!- rogaba Sakura a su amiga.

\- Tú te lo buscaste Sakura.- dijo simplemente la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿QUE? Traidora!- le reclamó la pelirrosa, luego se giró a Hinata, quién se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.- Hinata!

Pero la peliazul no alcanzó ni a responder porque Temari comenzó a acelerar el paso llevando a Sakura del brazo. Karito le hizo una seña a Hinata de que las siguieran y la peliazul asintió.

Una vez que las chicas llegaron donde estaba el grupo de Shikamaru, Temari lo llamó.

-Shikamaru!- dijo con voz firme y molesta, las vergüenzas que le hacía pasar esta mocosa..., pero no permitiría que se saliese con la suya. El chico simplemente miró a las dos chicas. Hinata y Karito se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, ocultas entre la multitud observando la escena.

\- Qué hay chicos!- Saludó Sakura al grupo, Naruto saludó con la mano sin decir nada, con solo ver la cara de Temari no se atrevió a decir ni pío, Choji hizo lo mismo.

-Shikamaru, Sakura tiene que decirte algo.- Temari fue directo al grano, luego miró a la pelirrosa.- Dile Ahora!

\- Mira Shikamaru, Temari está un poquito neurótica, entonces para que ella me deje en paz, yo voy a tener que hacer lo que ella me dice ¿no?- dijo la pelirrosa mirando de reojo a Temari, _"No te pases de lista o te asesino aquí mismo Sakura!"_ Temari hacía lo imposible por no golpearla aquí y ahora.

\- *sigh* ¿y que sería?- preguntó el Nara sumamente fastidiado mientras se ponía de pie a la altura de las chicas.

\- Te mentí Shikamaru - dijo la pelirrosa fastidiada, luego se soltó del agarre de Temari y se despidió.- Buenas noches ;)

Sakura se retiró del lugar de vuelta a los baños para terminar de hacer lo que hacía antes de que la rubia irrumpiera. Karito y Hinata la siguieron. Temari miró fijamente al Nara.

\- Shikamaru, disculpa el malentendido.- se disculpó la rubia, luegó acotó fastidiada.- Es que esa mocosa me odia, no sé por qué-

\- No, no te preocupes, si yo entiendo que ustedes las mujeres son complicadas.- espetó el pelinegro mientras se volvía a sentar en la mesa con sus amigos, Temari se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Sigues enfadado?- Temari no comprendía el comportamiento del chico, ¿por qué diantres seguía enfadado?

\- No, simplemente estoy harto de lo complicadas que son ustedes.

\- Pero- iba a reclamar la rubia, pero el Nara la interrumpió

\- ¿Tienes como irte a tu casa?- le preguntó fríamente mientras tomaba un trago de su vaso, Temari ya se estaba cansando de rogarle, intentaría convencerlo una vez más sino lo mandaría al diablo. Naruto y Choji estaban pegados literalmente en sus sillas sin emitir sonido alguno. _"Shikamaru por favor no la hagas enfadar por Kamisama"_ rogaba Naruto, él sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz Temari, _"Shikamaru, reacciona viejo, te estás metiendo en un serio aprieto"_ pensaba el Akimichi, su amigo sí que se había comportado raro el día de hoy.

\- Shikamaru ya te expliqué, esta tipa me odia, me hace la vida imposible!- explicaba la rubia, pero el Nara se limitó a desviar la mirada y guardar silencio, Temari frunció el ceño.- ¿Que más quieres que te diga?

Silencio sepulcral.

 _"Bien Nara, tú te lo buscaste"_ Temari golpeó la mesa con fuerza al levantarse, Naruto y Choji arrastraron sus sillas lo más lejos posible de la mesa con sus corazones a punto de salírseles y Shikamaru se asustó por el repentino movimiento brusco de la rubia, alzó la vista y quedó en estado de shock al ver la mirada de Temari, si las miradas mataran, Shikamaru hubiese sido asesinado ahí mismo, ahora el miedo se había apoderado completamente de él, tragó saliva cuando la rubia se le acercó. _"Descansa en paz Shikamaru"_ predicaron Naruto y Choji.

-¿Sabes qué? PUDRETE SHIKAMARU NARA!- le espetó con furia la rubia y se largó a toda velocidad de allí. Shikamaru se quedó estático, ya se daba por muerto, pero milagrosamente había sobrevivido, aunque...

-Oi! Shikamaru!- lo llamó Naruto, el pelinegro lo miró de reojo, aún estaba en shock.- Yo que tú iría tras ella.

\- Sí, no se te vaya a escapar de nuevo viejo.- acotó el castaño.

En ese instante Shikamaru reaccionó, se había comportado como un verdadero imbecil y lo peor de todo, había hecho enfadar a Temari del bueno, si no se disculpaba ahora estaba frito. La rubia estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista, por lo que rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y fue tras ella.

-Temari!- la llamó mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

\- Te apuesto 10.000 a que vuelve con el ojo morado.- le dijo Naruto a Choji una vez que el Nara se perdió de vista.

\- Yo te apuesto 20.000 a que vuelve con ella.- el Akimichi había notado que su amigo andaba raro el día de hoy, por lo que tenía la corazonada que esta noche haría cosas que nunca en su vida se imaginaría que haría, por lo que se arriesgó en la apuesta.

-Hecho!- exclamó Naruto, él conocía bien a Temari y sabía que una vez que la hacías enojar, mejor que ni te le acercaras a menos que quisieras suicidarte.

 **wohhh! Hicieron enojar a Temari... mal mal mal Shika, a ver como la convences para que no te asesine ;)**

 **Ay Sakura haciendo enredos hasta yo querría estrangularla, pero bueno sin enredos no hay trama hahahaha, espero que les gustase el cap, saluditos a todos los que lo leen, byebye**

 **Karinits-san ojala llegues hasta aquí pronto, te llevo harta ventaja ajajajaja. Saludos.**


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Bailamos?

**No sería fin de semana si no es doble cap jaja, el título lo dice todo así que sin comentarios hahahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 25: ¿Bailamos?**

Shikamaru iba tras Temari, seguía llamándola, pero la chica lo ignoraba por completo.

-Temari espera!- le gritaba el Nara, pero no había caso, ni siquiera se volteaba a verlo, finalmente la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.- Temari escúchame por favor!

\- ¿qué quieres?- la chica se giró a verlo y se soltó de su agarre, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, tanto que a Shikamaru le volvió la cobardía al solo verla, _"Mendokusei, está furiosa puedo sentirlo, *sigh* ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando al hacerla enfadar así? y lo peor de todo es... que se ve hermosa enfadada... bien, es oficial... acabo de perder lo último que me quedaba de cordura"_ debatía el Nara en su cabeza, ahora tendría que maquinar algo en su cerebro para que Temari no lo asesinara ahí mismo.

\- Temari, en verdad lo siento, me comporté como un imbecil lo sé.- dijo arrepentido el chico mirándola fijo.- perdóname.

\- Hmp, las cosas no se arreglan con un simple "lo siento" Nara.- dijo la rubia sin dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Sí lo sé, pero no sé que más decirte, lo siento.- dijo el chico mirándola, la chica simplemente le apartó la mirada con desdén cruzándose de brazos. El Nara simplemente la miró sonriendo, vaya que se veía hermosa maldita sea, si no fuese tan peligrosa enfadada, la haría enfadar más seguido. Temari se sintió observada y lo miró de reojo. Shikamaru le dijo sin pensar- Hmp, puede que me quieras golpear después de que te diga esto, pero... te ves preciosa enfadada.

Temari se sonrojó por ese comentario, definitivamente no se esperaba eso, aunque aún lo miraba enfadada. _"¿Qué estoy diciendo? ahora me matará por atrevido, ya está roja de furia."_ pensaba el pelinegro temiendo por su vida, pero para su fortuna Temari sonrió de lado.

-Baka!- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada, Shikamaru suspiró aliviado, al parecer la chica se había relajado un poco, pero eso no evitó que le diera un firme golpe en el estómago. _"Auch"_ vaya que golpeaba fuerte y eso que no lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, si lo hubiese golpeado en serio definitivamente lo hubiese dejado inconsciente.- No vuelvas a hacerte de rogar Nara! porque si lo vuelves a hacer el próximo golpe será más abajo ¿me oíste?

-Sí madam.- dijo como pudo el chico sobándose el estómago.

-Y... talvez considere el perdonarte...- dijo la chica acercándose coquetamente hacia él, Shikamaru tragó saliva, ahora estaba nervioso. La chica finalmente le susurró sensualmente al oído.- Si me dejas satisfecha en la pista de baile.

El Nara la miró sorprendido, ¿acaso lo estaba invitando a bailar? No podía creerlo, hace un minuto quería matarlo y ahora le ofrecía el privilegio de bailar con ella, _"*sigh* las mujeres son tan volubles"_.

-Aunque...- siguió la rubia, no se lo pondría tan fácil.- Tendrás que esforzarte, porque te dejaron la vara alta, bebé llorón...

\- Hmp, trato hecho, problemática.- dijo Shikamaru decidido, no era tan imbecil como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad, se ganaría su perdón y con creces, por lo que la tomó de la mano y se la llevó hacia la pista de baile. Temari simplemente ahogó una risita. La pareja pasó por delante de Naruto y Choji, Shikamaru iba emocionado por quién sabe qué y Temari iba riéndose y para más remate... IBAN DE LA MANO! Naruto tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando.

-Vaya, eso merece un bono extra ¿no crees?- le dijo Choji a Naruto recordándole la apuesta.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos?!- exclamó el rubio anonadado, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿es que el mundo se había vuelto loco?! A regañadientes sacó su monedero de ranita y le pagó a Choji.- Y sí tienes razón, merece un bono extra, te invito un trago...

En ese instante Gaara y Lee pasaron cerca de ellos y Naruto los notó.

-Oi Lee! Gaara!- los llamó el rubio y los aludidos los saludaron.

-Naruto! que hay!- saludó Lee acercándose junto con el pelirrojo a la mesa.

\- Bien! Aquí... perdiendo dinero T_T- se quejaba el rubio.- Pero siéntense, de todos modos nuestro acompañante nos abandonó por una falda.

\- ¿Quién?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- El idiota de Shikamaru! Lee, nunca apuestes nada que lo involucre a él! acabo de descubrir que es impredecible! ya no es tan obvio como antes! Me hizo perder dinero!

\- Sí, ya lo noté, no te preocupes.- dijo el pelinegro también fastidiado por la actitud errática de su amigo. En ese instante Gaara tomó la palabra.

\- Oigan.- todos lo miraron curiosos.- ¿Ustedes saben que pretende Shikamaru con mi hermana?

Todos guardaron silencio, en realidad ni ellos mismos sabían que rayos pasaba por la mente de Shikamaru. Finalmente Choji habló.

-Sinceramente, no tengo idea Gaara, pero... con sólo ver como se ha comportado estos últimos días... yo me atrevería a decir que se está enamorando de ella.- dijo el castaño. Lee abrió los ojos de par en par y Naruto casi se cayó de la silla de la impresión.

-NANI?! pero... ¿y Fumiko?- chilló el rubio.- ¿La va a dejar por Temari-chan?!

\- Ya te dije que no sé Naruto, sólo es una suposición mía, talvez me equivoque.- se defendió el Akimichi, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso, él conocía muy bien a Shikamaru, y todo este comportamiento errático solo podía significar que de verdad sentía algo fuerte por Temari. _"*sigh* cuando Karito se entere le dará un ataque"_ pensó el castaño imaginando la reacción de su amiga cuando se enterara de todo lo que había pasado esta noche.

\- A todo esto, ¿dónde está Shikamaru?- preguntó Lee curioso. Naruto y Choji apuntaron a la pista de baile con caras de fastidio total, Naruto por haber perdido su apuesta y Choji por haber tenido que presenciar la escenita de celos de su amigo.

\- Veelo por tí mismo.- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos. Lee y Gaara miraron hacia la pista de baile, Shikamaru bailaba muy amenamente con Temari, era un intercambio de miradas y coquetería que pondría celoso a cualquiera. Lee quedó de piedra y Gaara bufó.

\- No... puede... ser... ¿Desde cuándo que Shikamaru baila?!- exclamó Lee perplejo, no lo podía creer. Naruto y Choji cayeron en la cuenta de eso y se miraron tan perplejos como Lee.

-Buen punto!- exclamaron a la vez nuevamente y se giraron para ver a la pareja bailar. Naruto quedó de piedra.

-Shi-Shikamaru está... bailando!- el rubio no lo podía creer, esto era insólito.

\- Vaya... ¿y desde cuándo que baila tan bien?- exclamó el castaño anonadado.

\- Bien, tengo que admitirlo, eso sí es raro.- dijo Gaara tranquilamente, pero también sorprendido.

\- Esto tengo que grabarlo! porque si se lo cuento a Sasuke no me va a creer!- Naruto comenzó a buscar en su mochila si tenía alguna cámara o algo, pero sólo tenía su celular.- Maldita sea! deberían inventar celulares con cámara!

\- Pues ya existen, sólo que cuestan un ojo de la cara.- dijo el Akimichi.

\- Bien! meta de este año, comprarme uno! Kanpai por eso!- dijo el rubio mientras se giraba hacia la mesa, ya se había aburrido de que Shikamaru fuese el centro de atención de toda la noche.

\- Kanpai!- dijeron los otros tres chicos con tragos en mano y tomándoselo al seco.

\- Guau mi refresco sabe raro.- dijo Lee comenzando a marearse.

\- Umm, Lee-sensei, creo que se equivocó de vaso, su refresco está ahí.- dijo Gaara apuntando al vaso que estaba a la derecha de Lee. Naruto y Choji casi devuelven el trago de la impresión, Lee estaba sentado donde antes había estado Shikamaru, por lo que, lo que se había tomado era...

\- Lee...- dijo Naruto totalmente blanco.

\- No me digas que...- dijo el castaño igual que Naruto. Las mejillas de Lee se habían enrojecido e inmediatamente cayó de bruces en la mesa. PAF.

\- TE TOMASTE EL WHISKY DE SHIKAMARU!- gritaron los dos chicos. Lee estaba knock-out.

-Oi oi! Lee.- Naruto se acercó a él y casi le da un infarto cuando Lee se alzó de repente "reviviendo"- QUE DEMONIOS!

-Narutoooo! te felicitoooo! esta discoteque estaaa de pelossss! todo es genialll, genialll.- comenzó a balbucear el pelinegro totalmente borracho. Gaara no comprendía nada.

\- Umm, Lee-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

\- Mejor que nunca Gaara-kunnnn, yyy no te preocupesss, lo que pasó en la pista de baileeee, queda entre tú y yo ;)- dijo Lee guiñandole un ojo.- Gaara-kun! eres un gran chicoooo, no cambiesss nunca! no te parezcas a estos tipos por favorrrrr. No seas histérico como este rubio huecooo.

-Oi- se quejó Naruto.

\- Ni pozo sin fondo como este otroooo- dijo apuntando a Choji.

\- Hmmm.- bufó molesto el castaño.

\- Y por favor! y esto te lo ruegoooo, no seas como ese holgazán, descarado y mentiroso que está bailando con tu hermana allá arribaaaa- exclamó Lee apuntando a la pista de baile. A Gaara le llamó la atención ese último comentario.

\- ¿descarado y mentiroso?- preguntó el pelirrojo enarcando una ceja.

\- Hahaha, no le hagas caso Gaara, es que Lee no puede tomar porque bueno... no tiene tolerancia, se emborracha con un sorbito.- explicó Naruto a su amigo mientras ayudaba a Lee a reincorporarse.- Vamos Lee, te llevaré al baño a que se te pase un poco la borrachera, el agua fresca te hará bien.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda Naruto?- se ofreció el castaño.

\- Nah, no te preocupes Choji, mejor acompaña a Gaara, pasenla bien, yo me llevo al borrachito hihi.- se despidió Naruto mientras se llevaba a Lee ya que ya se había puesto a cantar.

000

Nuevamente en el baño de chicas, Sakura estaba furiosa con Karito por haberla traicionado.

\- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Karito! me humillaste frente a la estúpida de Sabaku no Temari!- chillaba Sakura furiosa. Karito ni siquiera se inmutaba por sus chillidos, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus berrinches.

\- Ya te lo dije Sakura, tú te lo buscaste, además ya te he dicho, no es buena idea meterse con Temari, ella no es una chica cualquiera, tiene carácter y no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cada vez que te metas con ella.- le explicaba la castaña. Sakura simplemente bufó, y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

\- Chicas por favor no peleen.- dijo Hinata intentando calmar la situación.- de todas formas Sakura, yo creo que Karito tiene razón, ¿por qué no dejas en paz a Temari-chan? Ella no parece ser una mala persona.

-¿QUE?! ESTAS LOCA HINATA?!- exclamó la pelirrosa.- eso sería lo mismo que rendirme! oh no! eso sí que no! me vengaré! haré que Sabaku no Temari pague por cada cosa que me haga! con el solo hecho de mirarme lo pagará caro! Se arrepentirá de haberse metido conmigo! porque con Sakura Haruno nadie se mete y sale vivo! muahahahahaha, ¿verdad chicas?

Sakura miró hacia dónde estaban sus amigas, pero no había nadie. La habían dejado sola con su discurso...

-MALDITAS TRAIDORAS!- chilló Sakura y su voz retumbó en todo el baño.

000

Una vez que Karito y Hinata volvieron cerca de la barra, notaron a Choji y Gaara sentados en una mesa, por lo que las chicas se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos.

\- Choji! Gaara! que hay!- saludó la castaña amenamente.

\- Karito! Hinata! hola!- las saludó Choji igual de alegre.- ¿En qué andan?

\- Pues aburriendonos del bueno...- dijo la castaña poniendo su pose típica.

\- Hola Choji-kun, Gaara-kun, etto... y Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó la peliazul.

\- Pues él está...- comenzó a decir Choji, pero Gaara se le adelantó.

\- Está allá arriba bailando con mi hermana.- dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo. Las chicas miraron hacia la pista de baile y vieron a Shikamaru bailando con Temari, Hinata se sorprendió bastante y Karito miró a Choji como pidiéndole una explicación, el castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros. Finalmente la castaña suspiró resignada.

\- Bueno, Shika no es el único que tiene derecho a pasarla bien aquí así que...- Karito miró fijamente a Choji.- ¿Bailamos Choji?

\- Pero Karito... sabes que no bailo muy bien.- se quejó el Akimichi, pero la castaña ya lo estaba jalando del brazo.

\- Me da igual, tú no te vas de esta discoteque hasta que hayas bailando conmigo ¿me oíste Choji?- le dijo la castaña guiñándole el ojo.

\- *sigh* de acuerdo.- dijo el castaño mientras Karito lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Hinata miró a Gaara y éste se puso nervioso.

\- Umm, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo Gaara-kun?- le preguntó amablemente esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Gaara se sonrojó levemente, esta noche sí que había sido extraña, primero la chica que le gusta lo invitaba a bailar y luego Hinata Hyuga, la chica más codiciada de todo el Instituto Senju, también lo invitaba a bailar, no pudo evitar notar que varios compañeros del instituto que también habían ido a la discoteque lo fulminaban con la mirada, _"*sigh* genial, ahora no solo tendré que preocuparme de Inuzuka, sino que también de todo el instituto... maldito 'karma de los Sabaku no'"_ se quejaba mentalmente el pelirrojo, pero a pesar de todo no podía ser descortés con Hinata, además que... era imposible decirle que no si te miraba con esa dulce sonrisa.

-Uhh... claro...- dijo como pudo el pelirrojo. Hinata sonrió.

\- Vamos entonces Gaara-kun!- dijo alegremente mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Cabe destacar que apenas la peliazul lo tomó de la mano Gaara se puso rojo como tomate.

000

Fuera de la discoteque unos hombres habían pedido hablar con la persona a cargo de la discoteque, Daisuke, el guardia y abuelo de Benjiro, los atendió.

\- Somos de la Municipalidad de Konoha- se presentaba uno de los hombres al anciano.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó el anciano mientras estrechaba la mano de ambos sujetos.

\- Lo siento caballero, pero vinimos a clausurar el local.- dijo seriamente el hombre.

\- ¿Por qué? La fiesta recién acaba de comenzar.- dijo sorprendido Daisuke, e intentó convencer a los hombres.- ¿Por qué no pasan y conocen el lugar? Hay hartas chiquillas agradables y-

\- Parece que usted no me entendió señor.- interrumpió el hombre.- Esta discoteque no tiene la autorización legal para funcionar. Daisuke se quedó de piedra, estaban en un aprieto, ¿ahora qué rayos iba a hacer?

000

Mientras afuera de la discoteque querían acabar con la fiesta, dentro de ella era todo lo contrario, los jóvenes bailaban y gozaban a más no poder. Temari se había sacado su chaqueta y la había dejado con Naruto que había vuelto con Lee quién estaba un poquito entonado y estaban descansando en la mesa, Shikamaru también había dejado la suya con ellos. Ambos seguían bailando amenamente, Shikamaru no podía dejar de mirar a Temari, su peto corto dejaba poco para la imaginación al igual que su pantalón ajustado, bien, Sakura no mentía, sí que tenía un cuerpazo que pondría baboso a cualquiera, aunque no le gustaba la idea que otros idiotas la mirasen. Benjiro ya desde hace un rato había notado a Temari bailando con el Nara, y no los miraba con buena cara, ya que había demasiada confianza entre ellos y coquetería, ¿acaso ese tipo era su novio? Como deseaba tener poderes laser para desintegrar a ese idiota que bailaba con Temari. En ese instante Shikamaru se acercó a Temari y la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él, ya no aguantaba más, quería tenerla cerca, no sabía si era por el efecto de los tres Whiskys que se tomó o simplemente que ya había perdido la cordura, Temari lo miró fijo a sus ojos marrones, él por su parte se perdió en sus orbes verdes y nuevamente el mundo no existía. No paraban de mirarse, mientras que todos a su alrededor bailaban, ellos simplemente se miraban, experimentando cada uno sensaciones distintas. _"Maldita sea, lo único que quiero es besarla, pero no me atrevo..."_ se debatía el Nara con la poca lógica que le quedaba. _"Maldita sea, Temari! contrólate! si lo besas, creerá que eres una zorra desesperada!_ " se debatía la rubia ansiosa, pero quedó de piedra cuando Shikamaru tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse a ella, finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto y tanto para Shikamaru como para Temari una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Shikamaru por fin se había atrevido a besarla y Temari le había correspondido colocándo sus manos en los hombros del chico, se besaban lenta y pausadamente, sintiendo los labios del otro, grabando cada contacto y sensación en sus memorias. El Nara lo único que quería en ese instante era que el tiempo se detuviese, sólo quería estar con ella, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así, había besado a Fumiko tantas veces, pero jamás había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo ahora con el simple roce de los labios de la rubia, se sentía en el paraíso y lo peor de todo, quería explorar más la boca de Temari, saborear cada rincón, pero se contenía, aunque si seguían así no podría contenerse más tiempo, pero él no quería por nada del mundo cortar ese exquisito contacto. Temari por su parte hacía lo imposible por no dejarse llevar más allá, no quería cortar el beso, pero si seguían así no iban a poder parar después, especialmente ella, por lo que, a regañadientes, comenzó a separarse de él. Una vez que sus labios se separaron, se quedaron mirando fijo nuevamente, sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas y sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Finalmente el Nara tomó la palabra.

-¿Satisfecha?- preguntó pícaramente esbozando una sonrisa. La chica se sonrojó a morir. - Hmp, tomaré eso como un sí.

\- Hmp, no tientes tu suerte Nara.- le dijo coquetamente la rubia. Shikamaru sonrió más aún, bien misión cumplida, se había ganado el perdón de la rubia y con creces, definitivamente esta había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

000

Daisuke había ido por Anko para que lo ayudara a solucionar el problema de los tipos que venían a clausurar la discoteque. La pelimorada tuvo que acudir rápidamente a su astucia para deshacerse de esos tipos.

\- Bueno si ustedes vuelven el lunes yo les puedo tener una copia del permiso. Lo que pasa es que la tengo en mi departamento.- Dijo la pelimorada delicada y sensualmente mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

\- Ah?- dijo uno de los tipos mirándola como imbécil.

\- Está en mi departamento...- repitió la mujer con la misma coquetería. Luego se dirigió al anciano.- Daisuke?

\- Sí?- respondió el anciano.

\- Por qué no invita a los señores a pasar, que les presenten a las niñas de la barra y ellas los van a atender como en su casa.

\- Pero por supuesto.- dijo el anciano alegremente.

\- ¿Les parece?- Les preguntó Anko a los hombres. Ambos asintieron emocionados.- Pasen por favor, lo van a pasar regio en esta discoteque. Adelante.

Anko comenzó a empujarlos suavemente hacia el interior de la discoteque para que pasaran los hombres. Una vez que Daisuke se los llevó la pelimorada suspiró aliviada.

\- Me debes una Minato Uzumaki.- dijo para sí misma la pelimorada esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

000

Ya una vez afuera de la discoteque Shikamaru se despidió de Temari y Gaara, quienes se retiraron junto a Mai que los había venido a buscar, para volver finalmente al auto de Lee, quién lo esperaba ansioso y aún entonado.

\- Por fin estamos solos compadre.- decía Lee mientras cerraba la puerta del auto, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio.

\- Sí mi amor, por fin solos.- bromeaba el Nara mientras tomaba el rostro de Lee. No podía negarlo estaba demasiado contento, y definitivamente no era por efecto del alcohol...

\- Sueltame picaflor de segunda.- decía el joven profesor mientras se soltaba del agarre del Nara.- ¿Oye qué te está pasando Shikamaru compadre?

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba el Nara sin parar de sonreír.

\- Por qué... ¿te parece poco todo el show que has hecho hoy?- le recriminaba Lee.- Primero, llegamos y no le quitas la vista de encima a Temari-chan, después haces una escenita de celos y para más remate terminas bailando toda la noche con ella.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? oye, ¿Te estás volviendo loco? yo pensaba que te conocía.- le decía Lee a su amigo, éste simplemente se reía de lo jocosa y ridícula de la situación.- ¿Sabes qué?, vamos a hacer como que esta noche no existió, nos vamos a ir a tomar la última cerversita por ahí.

\- ¿Sabes compadre? lo que pasa es que tú eres un hipócrita viejo. Eso es lo que pasa.- le decía divertido el joven de coleta.

\- ¿Qué?- Lee no entendía una mierda lo que balbuceaba su amigo.

\- Sí, un hipócrita viejo! porque no que tú andas con toda esa basofia de la liberalidad, el experimentar cosas nuevas. Eres un hipócrita, te lo digo en tu cara Lee.- le decía el Nara mientras le golpeaba el pecho con el dedo en señal de acusación.

\- No, me estás malentendiendo el lenguaje.- se defendió Lee.

\- Seguramente, porque desde que saliste de la discoteque no se te entiende nada! así que puede ser...

\- No, eso no es cierto compadre.- Lee ya se estaba fastidiando de que su amigo se intentara zafar de la conversación, así que fue directamente al grano.- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor respondeme esta pregunta. ¿Estás enamorado de Sabaku no Temari?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba eso para nada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó entre desconcertado y curioso.

\- Pues porque desde que la conociste eres otra persona, sonriendo como idiota, andas más distraído que de costumbre, y por Kami hombre! Apenas la viste se te iluminó la cara. Sólo mírate!- decía Lee apuntandolo. Shikamaru sólo se sonrojó un poco, ¿tan obvio era? Ya no hallaba que rayos decir, por lo que apartó la mirada y guardó silencio, Lee no hacía nada más que confundirlo.- Y lo peor de todo... para variar es una mujer mayor que tú y con carácter, ¿Es que te gusta ser masoquista amigo?

-Bueno... me gustan las mujeres mayores.- se defendió el Nara.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso Shikamaru!

\- Argh, mejor vamonos Lee, se hace tarde.- dijo el Nara mientras se dirigía al asiento del conductor.

-Oi oi oi! ¿qué crees que haces? eres menor de edad, no puedes conducir.- lo reprochaba el joven profesor.

\- Lee, estás borracho... no puedes conducir así, y yo no quiero morir joven, así que lo siento, pero te vas en el asiento del copiloto.- Le exigió el Nara. Lee simplemente se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y se puso el cinturón.

\- Tú no sabes escoger chicas amigo, lo que es yo, prefiero una chica de carácter tranquilo, inteligente, delgada, de cabello castaño, unos bellos ojos color índigo y una actitud de "todo me da igual"...- balbuceaba Lee. Shikamaru quedó de piedra al oír a su amigo y su "chica ideal" por lo que giró su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Karito?...- Shikamaru no podía creer lo que oía.

\- ¿huh?- Lee miró a su amigo desconcertado.

\- Eso... tu chica ideal... acabas de describir a mi amiga Karito Sarutobi.

Lee se sonrojó como tomate.

\- ¿Qu-qué estas diciendo Shikamaru? no digas tonterías...

\- Vamos Lee... ¿inteligente, delgada, castaña, ojos color índigo, actitud de "todo me da igual"? ¿Viejo te gusta mi amiga?!

\- N-no, por supuesto que- decía Lee, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

\- ¿Y después me recriminas a mí?! viejo definitivamente eres un hipócrita! Y más encima es tu alumna y es menor que tú!

Shikamaru rompió a reír mientras encendía el auto y conducía. Lee intentaba aclarar la situación, pero el Nara no lo escuchaba, definitivamente esto último había sido la guinda del pastel, a Lee le gustaba su mejor amiga, vaya, el sólo imaginarse a esos dos juntos le causaba entre ternura y risa. Además que imaginarse a Karito enamorada... eso sí que tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos, sólo esperaba que su amiga no fuese tan cruel como para mandar al diablo a su amigo, aunque conociéndola esa se veía como la opción más factible, pero... ya después de verse a sí mismo actuando como un baboso con Temari, ya creía que cualquier cosa era posible.

 **Y terminó la noche! Por fin el tan esperado beso! ya era hora... hahaha.**

 **Uff Lee se fue de lengua con su "chica ideal", a ver si Karito le corresponde uyuyuyuy.**

 **Espero que les gustase, hasta el próximo capi! besitos.**


	26. Capítulo 26: Sólo amigos

**Y se viene la resaca hahahaha, ay tantas cosas lindas que pasaron en esa discoteque, pero ya es hora de volver a la realidad y nuestra bella pareja ya lo sabe. Enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 26: Sólo amigos.**

Unos rayos de sol despertaron a Sakura de su dulce sueño, vaya que había dormido bien a pesar de haber llegado tardísimo con las chicas de su aventura en la inauguración de "Will of Fire". Una vez que se levantó vió los futones de sus amigas totalmente deshechos y ni rastros de ellas. En ese instante Emi, la sirvienta de Sakura, de cabello negro y largo, entró a la habitación, saludó a la chica y comenzó a ordenar el cuarto.

\- Emi donde están Karito y Hinata? Ya se fueron?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Se fueron y a la hora, como niñitas responsables, no como otras que se quedan dormidas hasta las 9 de la mañana casi.- le recriminaba la sirvienta mientras le quitaba las sábanas a Sakura.

\- Pero Emiiii.- se quejaba la pelirrosa, no quería salir de la cama.

\- Ya ya ya Sakura!- dijo su padre al aparecerse por la puerta de su cuarto.- Emi tiene razón, levántate y yo mismo te voy a dejar al instituto.

-Pero...

\- Y se acabaron las salidas los días jueves.- dijo Kizashi firmemente mientras se retiraba junto a Emi de la habitación para que Sakura se vistiera. Entre quejidos y chillidos Sakura finalmente se levantó, para volver a acostarse bajo las sábanas.

\- Ay! que flojera!

000

Mientras en Senju, Temari había llegado temprano, no había dormido mucho después de bailar toda la noche con Shikamaru, cosa de la cual no se arrepentía para nada, pero quería aprovechar para echarse una siestecita en el salón, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Karito haciendo lo que ella tenía planeado hacer "dormir en el pupitre". Temari se acercó sigilosamente a la castaña y recordó lo ocurrido con Sakura y de como Karito se había enfrentado a la pelirrosa por Shikamaru, eso dejó a Temari muy curiosa, ¿Acaso se conocían? y de ser así, ¿qué tipo de relación tendrían?

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Temari?- dijo la castaña de repente sin abandonar su cómoda posición. Temari se sobresaltó ante esto.

\- oh!, disculpa, creí que estabas dormida.- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba delante de ella, la castaña levantó la cabeza y comenzó a desperezarse.

\- Bueno... si lo estaba.- dijo aburrida la chica.

\- Etto... Karito.- Temari no sabía como preguntarle, pero se moría de curiosidad.

\- ¿Me quieres preguntar de Shikamaru verdad?- dijo simplemente la castaña. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. _"¿Qué rayos pasa con esta chica? ¿primero me siente y luego me puede leer la mente?"_ reflexionaba Temari, o la chica era extremadamente suspicaz o sí leía la mente...

\- Bueno, es que... me sorprendí un poco al verte enfrentar a Sakura ayer cuando supiste lo que había pasado con él, es que no me pareces el tipo de chica que le gusta meterse en líos.

 _"Vaya, es muy perspicaz, de seguro ya tiene un perfil mental de mí en su cabeza. Que chica más interesante... me pregunto si esa habrá sido una de las cosas que llamó tu atención Shika"_ divagaba Karito mentalmente observando las reacciones de la rubia, las cuales denotaban ansiedad y curiosidad por saber algo, algo que Karito sabía perfectamente que era...

\- Shikamaru y yo somos amigos de infancia, nos conocemos desde el kínder.- dijo la castaña, quería ver las reacciones de la rubia, por lo que no quiso darle más detalles.

\- Oh! ya veo.- dijo la rubia. _"¿Desde el kínder? wow, eso es prácticamente toda la vida, ¿me pregunto si habrá pasado algo entre ellos?"_

\- y si te preguntas si ha pasado algo entre nosotros la respuesta es no. Sólo somos eso, amigos, nada más.- dijo la castaña colocándo su pose típica. Temari ya se estaba asustando un poco, pero quiso creer que estaba tan acostumbrada a que le preguntaran eso que lo dijo por inercia.- ¿Y tú?

\- Eh?- Temari no comprendió la pregunta.

\- ¿qué relación tienes con Shikamaru?- preguntó directamente la castaña mientras la miraba fijo. Bien, Temari tenía que admitirlo, Karito si era intimidante, era la primera vez que alguien la intimidaba, y lo peor de todo no lo hacía de forma agresiva o imponente, no, para nada, la chica era tan directa e inteligente, que el solo hecho de hablarte directamente, sin filtro y con esa tranquilidad te ponía nervioso.

-Pues... somos amigos. Nos conocimos hace 5 días, en el aeropuerto cuando fue a buscar a Fumiko, lo que pasa es que era su compañera de viaje y ella nos presentó.- dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa. Karito suspiró.

\- Así que... conociste a Fumiko eh?

\- Sí.

\- Wow, ¿y cómo soportaste tanta melosidad? porque de seguro se le colgó del cuello.- dijo Karito mirándola cómplicemente.

\- Buf, ni que lo digas! por un minuto pensé en salir corriendo, pero no podía ser descortés.- dijo la rubia sonriendo de lado.

\- Creeme que te entiendo.- dijo la castaña empáticamente, luego acotó.- Así que... sólo amigos eh?

\- Sí, sólo amigos.

\- Vaya, debes de ser una amiga muy especial para hacer que fuera a "Will of Fire" ayer.- dijo la castaña mirándola pícaramente. Temari se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó curiosa.

\- Porque Shikamaru detesta las discoteques, de hecho detesta cualquier evento nocturno que le robe horas de sueño, por eso todos quedamos anonadados de verlo ayer en la discoteque.

Temari abrió los ojos como platos, entonces, ¿lo que ella sospechaba era verdad? ¿Shikamaru no tenía ninguna intención de ir a "Will of Fire" hasta que supo que ella iría? No pudo evitar sentir una gran alegría en su corazón, pero aún así tenía sus dudas.

\- Tengo entendido que Naruto le insistió en que fuera.

\- Si fuese así habría ido con la primera prenda que hubiese encontrado en su ropero, y no como un modelo de revista.- acotó inteligentemente la castaña. Bueno, en eso tenía razón, Shikamaru se veía endemoniadamente bien, ella quiso creer que era porque la ocasión era especial, pero ahora con lo que le dijo Karito, estaba empezando a creer que definitivamente fue así por ella.- Hace como 4 meses que no lo veo y me lo encuentro en "Will of Fire" con un atuendo de como si quisiera conquistar a toda la discoteque.

\- ¿4 meses?- Temari se sorprendió con ese último comentario.

\- Oh sí, lo que ocurre es que Shikamaru y yo estamos distanciados, hace 4 meses que no nos vemos.- dijo la castaña un poco más seria.

\- ¿Y eso por...?

\- Pues verás- Karito iba a contarle lo ocurrido con Fumiko en el cumpleaños de Choji, pero Hinata, quién venía llegando al salón, las interrumpió.

\- Karito!- la llamaba la peliazul mientras se acercaba a ella.- Karito! ¿Qué te dijo Sakura antes de salir?

La peliazul estaba preocupada debido a que la pelirrosa aún no llegaba al instituto y la campana ya había sonado.

\- No tengo idea. Yo creo que se va a quedar durmiendo.- dijo la castaña ahogando un bostezo.- y estoy empezando a creer que debí hacer lo mismo.

\- Acompañame a llamarla Karito, por favor.- rogó Hinata a su amiga.

\- *sigh* de acuerdo.- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba del asiento, luego miró a Temari.- Nos vemos Temari.

\- Nos vemos.- dijo simpáticamente la rubia, la conversación con Karito la había alegrado mucho, pero también la había puesto un poco nerviosa, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca con respecto a Shikamaru. ¿Sólo era atracción? o tal vez... _"Ay Temari, ¿qué te está pasando? por que no paras de pensar en él y en... ese momento"_ Temari recordó el beso que se habían dado, ella ya había besado a chicos antes, pero jamás había sentido lo que sintió esa noche, esa sensación que le produjo el contacto con los labios del Nara era indescriptible, y el sólo hecho de recordarlo hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y lo peor de todo era que... ahora sentía una enorme curiosidad de saber ¿qué pensaba él?, ¿qué sentía él por ella?, ¿qué significaba ella para él? ¿Acaso sentía por ella algo más profundo que una simple atracción? El solo hecho de pensar que el Nara la viera de una manera especial le alegraba el corazón, pero a su vez la angustiaba un poco, por el simple hecho de que él no estaba solo, tenía a su novia, Fumiko, y el solo hecho de pensar en meterse en la relación de ellos, que más encima era de más de un año, la hacía sentir mal. Fumiko podría ser una mujer obsesiva y manipuladora, pero se notaba a leguas que amaba a su novio y Temari era una chica correcta, por lo que tendría que reevaluar la relación que tenía con Shikamaru y hacia donde la proyectaría porque ni ella misma se creía toda esa basofia del "sólo amigos".

000

Sakura le lanzaba las almohadas a Emi, no quería moverse de la cama.

\- Sakura-chan! no me hagas eso! no ves que yo soy cardíaca?- le reprochaba la sirvienta haciendo un puchero. Sakura dejó de tirarle cosas.

\- Ay lo siento Em- pero la pelirrosa no pudo seguir hablando ya que la mujer la agarró del brazo y la sacó de la cama.

\- Ven acá niñita! ya a la ducha!- decía mientras tomaba una almohada y le daba almohadazos en el trasero a la pelirrosa.

\- pero Emi!- se quejaba la pelirrosa. Una vez que llegaron al baño la mujer la metió a la ducha.- No Emi no! no quiero! por favor!

\- Ya ahí tienes!- dijo la pelinegra mientras abría el agua fría. Sakura pegó un grito al contacto con el agua.

-Buah! está fría el agua! kyahhhh

000

Minato y Anko estaban en la oficina, el hombre estaba cansadísimo no había dormido absolutamente nada, pero había valido la pena, porque la inauguración había sido todo un éxito.

\- Te prometo Anko que una vez que terminemos de recuperar la inversión nosotros dos vamos a estar casados.- decía el hombre mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Anko simplemente se acercó a él coquetamente y se sentó en su regazo.

\- Te amo.- dijo la pelimorada mientras lo besaba, el solo hecho de pensar en casarse con él la ponía nerviosa. Si bien su matrimonio aún estaba lejano, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaba pensando Orochimaru. ¿por qué no le había dicho que tenía planeado matar a Rasa? Ya no sabía que pensar, supuestamente él le había dicho que su misión era enamorar a Minato para hundirlo, pero ahora con la muerte de Rasa ya no estaba tan segura de que sólo quisiera hundirlo. ¿Acaso también tenía planeado matar a Minato? No es que a ella le importara el rubio, pero tampoco le gustaría verlo muerto, después de todo él había sido muy cariñoso con ella y respetuoso.

Por su parte Minato también pensaba en la muerte de Rasa y en como había apostado todo en confiar en Kakashi. Él sabía todo el plan que tenían Kakashi y Anko, por lo que simplemente se limitaba a actuar con la pelimorada para no levantar sospechas y que ella siguiera creyendo que tenía el control de todo. Lo único que pedía Minato es que con la jugada arriesgada de Kakashi lograran por fin localizar a Orochimaru antes de que hiciese su siguiente movimiento. Ya con la muerte de Rasa estaba más que claro que él era un objetivo, por lo que tendría que tener los ojos bien abiertos especialmente con Anko, ya que no era su intención morir en manos de ella, eso sí que no.

000

Durante el primer recreo en Senju, Karito y Hinata habían decidido contarle a Sakura la verdad sobre Sasuke e Ino, ya habían pasado los dos días que le había dicho Hinata y el chico simplemente no le había dicho nada a la pelirrosa por lo que ambas amigas le dijeron que tenían que hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede chicas?- preguntó la pelirrosa curiosa.

\- Bien, se suponía que Sasuke tenía que contarte algo y si el no te lo contaba lo haríamos nosotras, por lo que le dimos dos días para que te dijera- Karito iba a ir directamente al grano, pero Hinata la detuvo.

\- Karito espera!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No seas tan directa, esto es un asunto delicado.- dijo la peliazul nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ya fastidiada la pelirrosa.

\- Lo que pasa es que Sasuke anda con Ino.- dijo Karito directamente. Sakura se quedó en shock ante tal afirmación, no... era imposible... no su Sasuke... esto tenía que ser una broma...

\- Sakura, nosotras quisimos decirte, pero sabíamos que te iba a doler.- acotó compasivamente la peliazul.

\- De todas formas quisimos darle la oportunidad a Sasuke para que él mismo te dijera, pero como nunca quiso hablar contigo te tuvimos que contar nosotras.

Sakura no hallaba que decir, no quería creerlo, era como un balde de agua fría con hielo, no podía siquiera moverse de la impresión.

\- Sakura, Sasuke es un fresco, no te merece.- decía Hinata para reconfortar a su amiga.

\- Yo creo que tienes que hablar con él lo antes posible.- acotó Karito para que de una vez Sakura mandara al diablo al idiota de Sasuke. En ese instante de los bellos ojos de Sakura unas lágrimas brotaron, se sentía traicionada, tanto que había luchado por Sasuke para que finalmente la engañara con Ino Yamanaka. Recordó la noche en el restorán italiano, no se había equivocado, sí era el auto de Sasuke el que estaba ahí, el desgraciado le había mentido y se había ido a juntar con Ino. Esos dos se habían burlado de ella, ahora no solo tenía pena y dolor sino que también rabia. Karito pudo sentir el dolor de su amiga.- Sakura no llores! No vale la pena. Sasuke es un imbecil.

\- No te merece Sakura.- decía Hinata mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga y la abrazaba. Karito se sentía mal, lo único que quería era irle a partir la cara a Sasuke por hacer sufrir a su amiga, pero sabía que no valía la pena hacerlo, aunque si se lo encontraba por ahí talvez lo haría.

000

Mientras Minato se tomaba un trago con Anko para celebrar, éste quiso indagar un poco más en el pasado de Anko, en una de esas conseguía algo de información.

\- Oye, ahora que lo pienso, tú nunca me has hablado de tu familia Anko.- decía el rubio mientras tomaba un trago de Whisky.

\- No, ¿y eso que tiene de malo?- dijo la pelimorada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- hmm, de malo nada.- dijo el hombre mientras dejaba su vaso a un costado y se disponía a revisar unos papeles.

\- Lo que pasa es que mi papá murió.- dijo la chica sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿A sí? Lo siento.- dijo el rubio dándole el pésame.- ¿y tienes algún familiar en Konoha?

\- No, no tengo a nadie.- decía la pelimorada pensativa, luego miró a Minato.- Bueno, ¿quieres que te avise cuando llegue Naruto?

\- Sí, sí, avísame apenas llegue. Quiero felicitarlo nuevamente por las barwoman que consiguió este chico, lo hicieron espectacular.

\- ¿A sí?- dijo Anko con un deje de molestia.

\- Sí.- dijo Minato alegremente.

\- ¿Te gustaron?

\- Pero por supuesto que sí, son preciosas las chiquillas.

\- Ah que bien pues.- dijo la pelimorada mientras abría la puerta y se retiraba de la oficina. " _Idiota"_.

000

Fumiko había dormido plácidamente, vaya que necesitaba un descanso, por lo que se levantó para ir a tomar desayuno, quería moverse un poco ya que la idea de estar postrada en la cama no le apetecía en nada por lo que, cautelosamente, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo iba a dirigirse a la cocina, pero escuchó unas voces provenientes del living.

\- Te lo juro Sasuke, pareció como que a Shikamaru lo hubiese poseído algo, no parecía él!- esa definitivamente era la voz del idiota de Naruto. Al parecer estaba contándole a Sasuke algo, pero al oír el nombre de su novio Fumiko paró la oreja.- Primero no le despegó la vista a Temari-chan en TODA la noche! luego hizo una escenita de celos y después-

\- Espera un momento! escenita de celos?- lo interrumpió Sasuke.- Shikamaru siquiera sabe el significado de esa palabra?

\- Por eso te estoy diciendo! lo hubieras visto! Estaba echando humo por las orejas cuando me lo encontré. Resulta que Temari-chan se había ido a bailar con Benjiro y-

-Espera! Benjiro bailó con Temari? Ha! ese patán... le echaré en cara eso cuando lo vea en el trabajo.- decía Sasuke con una mirada pícara.

\- YA DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME!- bramó el rubio.

\- Está bien, continúa...

\- Bien, bueno... Benjiro estaba bailando con Temari, y Shikamaru, aparte de que se tomó tres whiskys, no les quitó la vista de encima. De hecho prácticamente los siguió por toda la discoteque y no con muy buena cara.- explicaba Naruto, Sasuke simplemente escuchaba con atención y Fumiko apretaba los dientes de la rabia.- Después vino la escenita de celos. Wow Sasuke lo hubieras visto! estaba demasiado enfadado y lo peor de todo... me HIZO PERDER MI APUESTA CON CHOJI! después de su escenita Temari-chan lo mandó al diablo y el salió persiguiendola y yo aposté a que Temari-chan lo golpearía, pero noooo, sabes lo que paso?!

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

\- Pasaron por delante de mí y Choji, sonriendo y tomados de la mano directo hacia la pista de baile!

\- Espera un minuto... me estás diciendo que Shikamaru bailó con Temari?- Sasuke no podía imaginarse eso.

\- Oh si! y bailaron toda la santa noche!- dijo Naruto pícaramente.

\- ¿Seguro que el que se tomó tres whiskys fue Shikamaru y no tú?- le dijo Sasuke enarcando una ceja. Naruto se levantó del sofá con rabia.

\- Argh! sabía que no me ibas a creer! por eso quería grabarlo! pero no tenía cámara! A todo esto! Sasuke me ayudas a hacer una colecta para comprarme un celular con cámara?- le rogó Naruto a su amigo haciendo un puchero.

\- Olvídalo, yo ya estoy ahorrando para comprarme uno a fin de año.- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.- y en lo que respecta a tu historia, disculpame, pero es muy dificil de creer, parecen delirios tuyos cuando estás borracho. Mira, puedo creerte de que a Shikamaru le guste Temari porque... para que estamos con cosas, está endemoniadamente buena y yo creo que si no te fijas en ella eres gay.

Fumiko apretaba el puño con furia, lo único que quería era matar a Shikamaru y al idiota de su hermano también.

\- Pero eso de la escenita de celos y de que bailara con ella toda la noche me parece increíble.- continuó el pelinegro. Naruto bufó resignado y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Sasuke miró a su amigo y meditó un poco su historia, por lo que finalmente dijo.- ¿De verdad pasó eso Naruto?

Naruto lo miró un poco desconcertado, pero asintió seriamente.- No sé que rayos le pasa a Shikamaru, pero lo que te digo es la verdad, eso fue lo que pasó anoche.

\- Hm, bueno, he de admitir, que estos dos días que lo vi en el instituto ha actuado raro. Ha estado más distraído que de costumbre, que incluso a ti te ha colmado la paciencia y... pensé que era imaginación mía, pero en un par de ocasiones lo vi sonriendo como idiota, como si pensara en algo o... en alguien.- dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a su amigo.

\- Sí... de hecho Choji tiene una teoría sobre eso.- dijo Naruto acercándose a Sasuke y bajando la voz, para finalmente decirle en un susurro.- él cree que Shikamaru está enamorado de Temari-chan.

Fumiko no pudo escuchar esto último, pero con lo que había oído era suficiente. _"Así que por eso estabas tan arreglado anoche eh? Esta me la vas a pagar Shikamaru! Si crees que te vas a burlar de mí con esa idiota de Temari estás muy equivocado"_ Fumiko estaba hecha una furia, no permitiría que esos dos se burlaran de ella, por lo que subió las escaleras como pudo para comenzar a arreglarse y partir directo al departamento de Shikamaru. _"Maldita sea y justo ahora tengo que estar lisiada!"_ bramaba Fumiko mentalmente, maldiciendo su suerte de estar con ese maldito yeso que la limitaba tanto.

000

Shikamaru se había debatido toda la mañana si ir a buscar a Temari al instituto, ya que se había quedado con las ganas de ir a buscarla desde el día anterior. También se debatía mentalmente que rayos sentía por ella, porque los chicos tenían razón, prácticamente había hecho una escena de celos cuando Temari había bailado con ese chico, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba demasiado la rubia y el solo recordar el beso que se dieron la noche anterior lo confundía más aún. _"*sigh* Mendokusei... en que te estas metiendo Shikamaru"_ pensaba el pelinegro, luego miró su ropa toda tirada en el suelo, _"hmp jamás creí que me pondría el conjunto que me compraste mujer, pero... al menos valió la pena"_ pensaba el chico mientras miraba la ropa que había usado el día anterior y recordó que cierta castaña había sido la que se lo había comprado para que tuviera algo que ponerse en algún "momento especial".

FLASHBACK

-Vamos hombre, siempre vas a las fiestas con lo mismo! Al menos dale el gusto a Sakura de verte decente.- le reclamaba Karito a su amigo mientras lo intentaba arrastrar a una tienda de ropa.

\- Mendokusei mujer! ni que fuera vestido de pordiosero a las fiestas.- se defendía el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, al menos déjame comprarte algo para "algún momento especial", quién sabe... en una de esas... lo necesitarás.- dijo la castaña semi emocionada, Shikamaru simplemente suspiró y se limitó a seguirla. Estuvieron un buen rato eligiendo ropa, hasta que la castaña vio un conjunto en un maniquí.- Oye ¿qué te parece este? yo creo que te va.

\- Hmp, me da igual.- dijo Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien, si te da igual pontelo.- dijo Karito mientras llamaba a la vendedora para que le trajera el conjunto del maniquí. Una vez que lo trajo Karito prácticamente empujó a Shikamaru al vestidor para que se probara el atuendo.- y me dejas verte ¿oíste?

\- hai hai.- decía el chico desde el vestidor. Una vez que salió llamó a su amiga.- Bien ya estoy listo.

\- Wow! definitivamente tengo buen gusto! te ves guapísimo.- dijo la castaña mirando a su amigo de pies a cabeza.- hmp, estoy empezando a arrepentirme de nuestra relación sabes.

\- Ha... ha... que graciosa.- dijo Shikamaru con fastidio.

\- Ay hombre... ni los piropos te gustan, problemático. Pero admite que te ves bien, mírate.- Karito lo volteó para que se viera en el espejo, bien, su amiga no mentía, sí se veía bien, aunque seguía sin verle el punto a todo esto. Karito como si hubiese leído su mente mirándole su cara de fastidio dijo.- No te hace mal sacarte un poco de partido ¿sabes? Eres un chico atractivo, deberías creerte el cuento un poco Shika.

\- No gracias, me gusta mi vida tranquila. Además, tú opinión no cuenta, eres prácticamente como mi hermana.- le reclamó el pelinegro. Karito simplemente suspiró resignada.- Pero está bien, si quieres comprarmelo, cómpramelo.

\- A la orden!- dijo la castaña sonriendo, luego llamó a la vendedora.- señorita! nos llevamos el conjunto.

\- Oh le quedó bien al jo...- la chica se sonrojó a morir al ver al pelinegro, éste la miró extrañado y Karito tuvo que aguantar la risa.

\- A poco no se ve guapo el joven.- dijo pícaramente la castaña, esto provocó que el pelinegro también se sonrojara, pero de vergüenza. Finalmente fueron a la caja a pagar el conjunto.

\- Espera, ¿no crees que es un poco caro todo el conjunto?- le decía Shikamaru a su amiga.

\- Shika, de que te quejas si lo voy a comprar yo.

\- Olvídalo, no permitiré que me compres algo tan caro. Mitad y mitad ¿ok?

-*suspiro* Como quieras señor machista.- reclamó la castaña. Una vez afuera Karito preguntó.- ¿y cómo esta Fumiko?

\- Bien, como siempre.- dijo el pelinegro sin mucho interés.

\- Bueno, supongo que con esto me amará, si dejaste loca a la vendedora de seguro a Fumiko le das una hemorragia.- bromeó Karito.

\- Olvídalo, no quiero que se excite más de la cuenta.- dijo fastidiado el joven Nara. Karito detuvo sus pasos de repente y Shikamaru se volteó a verla.- ¿pasa algo Karito?

\- Shika... ¿de verdad amas a Fumiko?- dijo la castaña ahora con un semblante serio.

\- ¿Huh? ¿y eso?

\- Pues eso, te pregunto si la amas, si estas enamorado de ella, no es una pregunta muy difícil de responder.

\- Pues... sí...

\- Con ese "pues sí" no convences a nadie hombre.- acotó la chica cruzandose de brazos.

\- Ya Karito, no empieces con eso. Tú sabes que no soy un tipo meloso, ni romántico, me gusta que las cosas sean tranquilas, y yo quiero a Fumiko.

\- Shikamaru, "querer" no es lo mismo que "amar", eso hasta Naruto lo entiende.

\- Bueno, pero ya llevo 9 meses con ella, ¿no crees que ya debe ser por algo?- dijo el chico inteligentemente.

\- Sí, eso se llama costumbre.- contraargumentó la castaña.

\- Karito, ella me quiere y yo también la quiero, con eso yo creo que es suficiente ¿no?

\- Shika, ponte en esta situación.- dijo Karito mirando fijamente a su amigo.- que pasaría si de repente, cuando menos lo esperes, conoces a alguien. A alguien que de verdad te guste o peor... que te enamores.

\- Pues, eso no pasará porque ya estoy con Fumiko. No voy a andar buscando otras chicas como el idiota de Sasuke.

\- Yo no dije que "buscaras" sino que te "llegara".

\- Hmp, hablas de... ¿amor a primera vista?.- preguntó el pelinegro enarcando una ceja, su amiga asintió.- Sabes que siempre he creído que eso es una tontería, ¿como puedes enamorarte de alguien que no conoces? es ilógico.

\- Bueno, cuando te pasa, te pasa y punto. Shika, ¿siquiera haces cosas por Fumiko que nunca harías?

\- ¿hmm? ¿cómo qué?

\- Ya sabes, llevarla a bailar, a cenar. ¿Siquiera la has llevado alguna vez a Yakiniku Q?

\- Pues no... pero es que a Fumiko le gustan otro tipo de lugares.- se defendió el Nara.

\- Shikamaru, hasta a Ino has llevado a Yakiniku Q. ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien si ni siquiera compartes tus gustos e intereses con ella?- dijo Karito un poco molesta, Shikamaru simplemente se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada.- *sigh* está bien, de todos modos yo no tengo derecho en meterme en tu vida amorosa, solo puedo aconsejarte, ya es cosa tuya si me haces caso o no. Pero al menos ya algo es seguro.

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

\- Que cuando te enamores de seguro llevarás a esa chica especial a Yakiniku Q.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-*sigh* mendokusei...

FIN FLASHBACK

Shikamaru sonreía al recordar ese momento, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor... era como si Karito hubiese predicho este momento, en el que conocería a alguien especial que lo haría sentir de una manera en que jamás se había sentido antes, alguien que lo hiciera hacer las cosas más descabelladas e ilógicas, alguien con quien quisiese compartir todo de él... ¿Acaso ese alguien era Sabaku no Temari? ¿Es que acaso todas las insinuaciones de sus amigos eran correctas? ¿ De verdad se estaba enamorando de ella? El chico simplemente suspiró, en realidad no quería pensar en ello, porque el solo hecho de pensar que aún estaba con Fumiko lo hacía sentir como el peor novio del mundo, técnicamente la estaba engañando con otra chica. _"Mendokusei, ¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?"_ pensaba el chico. Y lo peor de todo, ahora que sabía que sentía algo fuerte por Temari, quería saber qué pensaba ella. ¿Sentiría lo mismo que él? ¿O para ella solo era un juego? El sólo hecho de pensar que ella sólo lo viera como un juego o un chico más en su vida lo entristecía, él sabía que era menor que ella, y pensar que ella lo viera como un niño y no como un hombre lo ponía de mal genio. Después de divagar una media hora en sus cavilaciones finalmente decidió ir a buscarla al instituto, quería analizar sus reacciones, determinar si de verdad sentía algo por él y de ser así estaba decidido a tomar cartas en el asunto, porque ya no podía negarlo. Estaba enamorándose de ella...

 **Kyah! de a pokito se van aceptando las cosas, aunque este hombre hasta para eso es lento... *sigh*. Mejor anda de una vez a buscarla! y no te cruces con Fumiko .. Demonios estoy spoileando! mejor me callo, hasta el proximo cap! besitos**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Y por fin veremos que pasará cuando Shikamaru vaya a buscar a Temari... ahhhh huelo sangre! nah mentira, enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 27: Cuando el diablo descubre la verdad.**

Fumiko había tomado un taxi para ir al departamento de Shikamaru y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio al chico salir en su auto, la chica le pidió al conductor que lo siguiera, cautelosamente. _"¿Ahora adonde rayos vas Shikamaru?"_ pensaba la pelinegra, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a juntarse con ELLA, puesto que iba contento, y eso no le gustaba para nada...

Una vez que Shikamaru llegó a Senju se estacionó frente a la puerta del instituto a esperar a la rubia. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a los 5 minutos la rubia apareció por la puerta. Shikamaru al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, vaya que le encantaba verla con uniforme, en ese instante le llamó la atención tocándole la bocina. La rubia miró hacia donde estaba el chico y sonrió al darse cuenta de quién era, _"No puede ser!... vino a buscarme?! Tranquila Temari, ve con normalidad"_ se autocontrolaba la rubia, pero ganas no le faltaron de ir corriendo al auto del Nara. Karito, Hinata y Kiba iban detrás de ella y notaron la escena.

\- Oigan chicas? ese que no es Shikamaru?- preguntó el castaño asombrado.

\- Sip, es él.- dijo la castaña mientras observaba la escena, _"Ay Kami... ahora la viene a buscar a Senju, y después quieren que les creamos la basofia del 'solo amigos'"_ pensaba la castaña.

\- Y desde cuando que conoce a Temari-chan?

\- Ni idea...- dijo simplemente la castaña, Hinata simplemente se limitó a ver la escena, la rubia ya había llegado donde el Nara, quién se había bajado del auto.

\- Hola.- la saludó el chico, bien, el verla de nuevo lo había puesto un poco nervioso.

\- Hola.- lo saludó la rubia coquetamente, vaya que detestaba ser un cobarde a veces.

\- Te ves cansada.- dijo el Nara al ver unas pequeñas ojeras en los ojos de la rubia.

\- Sí, un poco. Y... ¿qué te trae por aquí Nara?

\- Hm, vine a buscarte para que vayamos a algún lado.- dijo el chico simplemente.

\- Haha ¿no crees que es mucho riesgo cruzar todo Konoha para ir a "algún lado"?

\- Bueno, si es contigo, lo vale.- dijo Shikamaru mirándola fijamente, vaya que la volvía loca esa mirada penetrante que tenía.- Y... ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

\- No sé, donde quieras tú.- dijo divertidamente la rubia.

\- Hmm, bien, se me ocurre un lugar.- dijo el Nara mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a Temari, la rubia no se movió de su lugar.

\- Hmp, iré contigo siempre y cuando yo conduzca, no me gustaría que nuestra velada se arruinara por algún percance como el de la otra vez.- acotó la rubia, recordando aquel "percance".

\- A la orden madam.- dijo el joven entregándole las llaves y subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. Temari las recibió y se dispuso a subir al carro. Kiba, quién había visto toda la escena quedó impactado.

\- ¿Q-qué demonios?! ¿Shikamaru le pasó las llaves de su auto a Sabaku no Temari?!- exclamó sin poder creerlo el castaño, luego miró a Karito.- ¿Acaso pasa algo entre ellos?

\- A mí no me mires, yo estoy tan impactada como tú.- se desentendió la castaña mientras veía como Temari y Shikamaru pasaban por delante de ellos. _"*Sigh* bien, es oficial, estás enamorado Shikamaru..."_

Fumiko quién estaba en el taxi estacionada a una distancia prudente del auto de Shikamaru le ordenó al conductor:- Señor siga ese auto a donde vaya!

Una vez que el grupo de Karito se disponía a retirarse del instituto, el taxi de Fumiko pasó frente a ellos, a Karito casi le dió un paro cardíaco al ver a la persona que iba en el carro.

\- Hinata...- llamó la castaña a su amiga.- por favor dime que esa no era Fumiko.

La peliazul miró a su amiga con cara de preocupación, también había reconocido a la chica.

\- Argh, mendokusei.- se quejó la castaña mientras cogía su celular y marcaba un número. Cuando contestaron dijo.- Choji, soy yo, agarrate los pantalones porque el diablo descubrió todo.

\- Auch...- decía Choji del otro lado, comprendiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

\- Voy a tu casa ahora mismo, tenemos que hablar.

\- Ok, te espero.- dijo el castaño. Una vez que Karito cortó la comunicación, Hinata se dirigió a ella.

\- Umm, Karito.- dijo la peliazul, la aludida la miró.- ¿Pasa algo entre Temari-chan y Shikamaru-kun?

\- Tal parece... pero la felicidad no les va a durar mucho.- espetó preocupada Karito.- Bueno, te veo luego Hinata, iré a la casa de Choji. De ahí te cuento con mayor detalle.

La castaña rápidamente se retiró del lugar dejando a una Hinata sumamante preocupada. _"Shikamaru-kun espero que no te metas en un lío..."_

000

Sasuke había llegado a trabajar al videoclub y divisó a su compañero en el mostrador.

\- Así que andabas de casanova ayer eh?- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a Benjiro, éste lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Un pajarito me contó que ayer bailaste amenamente con Temari.- al oír esto Benjiro no pudo evitar sonreír como estúpido, el solo hecho de recordar ese momento que pudo compartir con la rubia de Suna le alegraba el corazón, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando recordó lo que ocurrió después, cuando Temari se puso a bailar con ese chico de cabello negro, Benjiro se moría por saber si ese tipo era su novio o no. Sasuke notó el cambio de actitud de su amigo.- ¿Hm? ¿te ocurre algo Benjiro?

\- No, nada.- se desentendió el chico, Sasuke comprendió al instante, si todo el mundo había visto a Shikamaru bailar con Temari era más que obvio que Benjiro también debió de haber presenciado tal evento.

\- Ah ya veo, ¿te pusiste así por el tipo que bailó con Temari?- preguntó Sasuke suspicaz, Benjiro lo miró.

\- ¿Acaso lo conoces?

\- Sí, se llama Shikamaru Nara, es un compañero de mi instituto y... es el novio de mi hermana Fumiko.- le aclaró el pelinegro, Benjiro abrió los ojos de par en par. _"¿El novio de su hermana?"_ Bien tenía que admitir que se alegró al saber que ese chico no era el novio de Temari, pero no pudo evitar sentir rabia hacia aquel chico, si tenía novia ¿por qué rayos le coqueteaba a Temari?, ¿acaso estaba jugando con ella? El solo hecho de pensar que ese idiota estaba jugando con la bella rubia provocó que a Benjiro comenzara a hervirle la sangre.

\- Pues deberías decirle a tu hermana que su novio andaba coqueteandole a Temari.- dijo Benjiro molesto.

\- Nah, yo no me meto en los asuntos amorosos de mi hermana, ya tengo suficientes con los míos propios.- se desentendió el pelinegro, lo que menos quería era un escándalo por parte de Fumiko.

\- Pero Sasuke, ese tal Shikamaru la está engañando.- insistió el castaño.- no deberías al menos-

\- Me voy a ordenar la bodega, avísame si pasa algo interesante.- dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la bodega, aunque no alcanzó a llegar ya que cierta pelirrosa lo llamó desde la puerta.

\- Sasuke!- lo llamó Sakura, el aludido se giró.

\- Sakura?- acotó perplejo el pelinegro, miró detenidamente a su novia y venía con cara de pocos amigos, eso no le gustó para nada, ¿acaso Hinata y Karito finalmente habían abierto la boca? Benjiro notó la tensión en la pareja.

\- Bien, creo que el que irá a la bodega seré yo.- dijo mientras pasaba por el lado de Sasuke, para susurrarle.- suerte.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y una vez que estuvieron frente a frente el pelinegro iba a hablar, pero Sakura le dió una fuerte bofetada.

\- Mentiroso!- exclamó la pelirrosa mirando a Sasuke con rabia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura?- dijo molesto el chico mientras se tocaba la mejilla, sí que le había pegado fuerte.

\- Hinata y Karito me contaron lo de Ino! ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres Sasuke Uchiha?!

\- Pero de que estas hablando?

\- Hinata lo oyó de la misma Ino, maldito infiel.- Sakura comenzó a darle manotazos al chico.

\- Sakura por favor! Hinata pudo haber malinterpretado las cosas!

\- ¿Tú crees que soy estúpida Sasuke? Yo conozco muy bien a Hinata y ella jamás me diría algo de lo que no está segura.- defendió Sakura a su amiga.- Además... también me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes, o más bien lo que tú querías que pasara!

Sasuke estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no tenía ninguna excusa para zafarse de esto, estaba a punto de perder a Sakura y eso hizo que sintiera una desesperación en su corazón que jamás había sentido. Por lo que desesperadamente la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijo.

\- Escúchame! Miráme! Miráme Sakura!- le rogaba a la chica, ésta lo miró fijo.- Tú crees que yo... ¿que yo sería capaz de mentirte? Sakura mírame! Mírame a los ojos!

Sasuke hacía lo imposible por convencerla, pero la pelirrosa no podía creerle, estaba demasiado dolida y su actitud desesperada lo único que hacía era alimentar más y más su decepción...

000

Shikamaru había llevado a Temari a "Dangoya" un restaurante bastante popular en Konoha, en donde vendían dangos. La pareja había hablado un buen rato y Temari le contó a Shikamaru que había hablado con Karito en la mañana y que ésta le había contado sobre su amistad de años y su separación, Shikamaru terminó contándole todo lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Choji.

\- Vaya, eso debió de ser difícil para ella.- dijo la chica con un deje de tristeza, jamás pensó que el egoísmo de Fumiko llegase a tal punto de terminar alejando a una persona tan importante para Shikamaru.

\- Sí, para ambos de hecho...- dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

\- Bueno, ya ha pasado harta agua bajo el puente, no crees que ya es hora de que hablen?- acotó la rubia, Shikamaru la miró perplejo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso, o que? piensan estar distanciados toda la vida? o es que no te atreves a ir a hablar con ella?- preguntó Temari seriamente.

\- Pues... si lo he pensado pero...- decía dudoso el chico rascándose la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

\- Shikamaru, ella es tu amiga de hace años. ¿Cómo es posible que no te atrevas a hablar con ella? ¿qué crees que va a hacerte?

\- Pues... de seguro debe estar enfadada.

\- No lo creo.- dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

\- Porque cuando hablaba de tí, lo hacía con cariño, en ningún momento de nuestra conversación noté enfado o recelo hacia ti, al contrario, la noté melancólica... está claro que te extraña mucho.- explicó la rubia. Shikamaru se quedó de piedra mirando a la rubia, era increíble como con una conversación tan breve con su amiga ya sacara esas conclusiones, no pudo evitar sonreír, cada día que descubría algún rasgo nuevo de Temari no hacía más que hacer que le fascinara más y más.- Así que yo te aconsejaría que hables con ella y retomen su amistad. Fumiko tiene que entender que no puede meterse en tus relaciones personales, muy novia tuya será, pero eso no le da derecho a manejar tu vida ni tus amistades.

Temari a pesar de estar tranquila estaba molesta con la actitud de la pelinegra con Shikamaru, a pesar de que era obvio que lo amaba, la forma en que lo trataba no le agradaba del todo, Fumiko era demasiado egoísta y llevada de sus ideas, y Shikamaru por el contrario era un chico tranquilo de evitar problemas y cariñoso a su manera con la gente que apreciaba; y era más que obvio que Fumiko llevaba las riendas de la relación haciendo y deshaciendo todo a su antojo, no dejando ser a Shikamaru tal cual era, no! era obvio que Fumiko inteligentemente se aprovechaba del carácter del pelinegro para manejarlo y manipularlo a su antojo, esto hizo que Temari sintiera unas ganas enormes de golpear a la pelinegra por hacer sufrir a Shikamaru de esa manera, en especial cuando logró separarlo de Karito.

Por su parte Shikamaru estaba contento, no sólo porque al parecer Karito no estaba enojada con él, sino también porque se había dado cuenta que Temari se preocupaba de él y bastante, y eso le alegraba el corazón de una manera que jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Finalmente terminaron conversando de trivialidades, lo que había ocurrido en la semana de cada uno y el accidente de Fumiko.

\- Hmp, ya que tienes tanto tiempo libre no crees que deberías estar con tu novia? más que mal está enyesada no?- decía Temari mirando fijamente al Nara. Él simplemente se rascó la nuca pensativo.

\- Hmm, bueno, eso depende.

\- ¿de qué?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

\- De mi estado de ánimo.- dijo pícaramente el Nara mientras se acercaba a ella. Temari ahogó una risita.

\- Eres un descarado Nara ¿lo sabías?- le dijo cruelmente la rubia.

\- Vaya, tú sí que sabes como hacer sentir bien a la gente.- le reprochó el chico sonriendo de lado. Una vez más se quedaron mirando fijamente y el Nara comenzó a acercarse a ella. Cuando estaba a dos centímetros de su cara una voz familiar casi les dio un paro cardíaco a ambos chicos.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Fumiko estaba parada al lado de los chicos, mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa. Ambos chicos se separaron y la miraron.

 _"Mierda!"_ Shikamaru lo único que quería era salir huyendo de allí, que lo tragara la tierra o que apareciera un asesino en serie y lo matara ahí mismo, aunque con la cara que tenía Fumiko al parecer ella sería la que lo mataría.

Fumiko desvió su mirada de Shikamaru a Temari, ambas chicas se miraron fijo, totalmente desafiantes, Temari no le tenía miedo a Fumiko, pero le preocupaba Shikamaru y lo que le pudiese hacer la pelinegra.

 _"Maldita sea... en que mierda nos hemos metido..."_ pensaba preocupada la rubia de Suna.

000

Después de que Sakura le insistiera en que fuese honesto con ella de una vez por todas, Sasuke, quién estaba dándole la espalda, no tuvo opción y terminó por contarle la verdad.

\- Es cierto Sakura. Hace dos meses que estoy saliendo con Ino.- dijo Sasuke mientras se volteaba a verla.- Hace dos meses.

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Sakura, tanto que había luchado por él, ella lo amaba, lo amaba más que nada en el mundo y el solo hecho de pensar que su amado la había engañado con Ino, le hacía hervir la sangre. Ella lo había dado todo por él, se había peleado con su mejor amiga por él al punto de volverse rivales y enemigas, estuvo por lo menos dos años intentando conquistarlo hasta que por fin, hace seis meses, el día de su cumpleaños, Sasuke la invitó a salir y desde ese día no se separaron más. Creyó que era especial para él, que él también la quería, que quería proyectarse con ella a futuro, incluso quién sabe... formar una familia, estar juntos por siempre, pero al parecer a Sasuke jamás le importó la relación que tenían, para él solo era una chica más en su repertorio. Sakura se sentía traicionada, despechada y con una rabia en su interior que crecía cada vez más.

Por su parte, Sasuke se sentía mal, el quería mucho a Sakura y el solo hecho de verla llorar por su culpa le partía el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada, él había metido la pata y tenía que asumirlo, no lograba nada con seguir mintiendo, solo empeoraría las cosas, pero... el dolor que sentía en su pecho era desgarrador y no comprendía el por qué. Esto ya le había pasado muchas veces, terminar con chicas era algo normal en la vida de Sasuke, de hecho jamás había tenido una relación que durara más de tres meses, de hecho Sakura ya había batido un record, había sido la persona con la que más tiempo había durado y... tenía que admitirlo, ya se había acostumbrado a ella, a su presencia constante, a sus caricias, sus besos, su cariño, _"Argh, Sasuke... eres un completo imbecil, ahora no se que mierda hacer..."_ pensaba el pelinegro, no quería perderla, pero al parecer con lo dolida que estaba la pelirrosa, no lo perdonaría. En ese instante la chica comenzó a reír. Sasuke la miraba perplejo, la chica simplemente le dió la espalda mientras reía a carcajadas. Ok... el pelinegro comenzó a asustarse por esa reacción por lo que le llamó la atención.

\- Sakura? Mi amor estas bien?- preguntó cauteloso el chico acercándose a ella, ella se giró y le sonrió, cuando Sasuke iba a hablar nuevamente la chica le propinó otra fuerte bofetada, pero esta vez en la otra mejilla, ahora tenía ambas mejillas adoloridas.

\- Esto, es porque nunca entendiste nada!- le reprochó la pelirrosa furiosa.

\- ¿qué pasa Sakura?- el pelinegro no entendía de que rayos hablaba.

\- Nunca me quisiste de verdad Sasuke, pero yo ahora me voy a encargar de que no te olvides de mí.- le dijo decidida y desafiante Sakura.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- a Sasuke comenzó a recorrerle un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, tenía la impresión de que se había metido en un problema de tamaños colosales.

\- Te vas a acordar de mí Sasuke. Te juro que te vas a acordar de mí!- dicho esto la pelirrosa se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Sasuke quedó en shock, ya ni siquiera podía moverse de dónde estaba, miró hacia un lado y vió a Benjiro, quién simplemente suspiró sintiendo lástima por su amigo. Sasuke estaba arrepentido, no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero se había pasado de la raya, _"Maldita sea! debí hacerle caso a Naruto... nunca debí meterme con Ino, *sigh* soy un idiota..."_

 ** _Si Sasuke, eres un idiota, desde siempre... (que malvada muahahaha)_**

 ** _Ufff Fumiko pilló in fraganti a nuestra parejita... que irá a pasar..._**


	28. Capítulo 28: Hasta aquí llegamos

**... Bueno lo averiguaremos altiro pk es doble cap hahaha**

 **Karinits-san no te dejaré vivir en paz hahahaha, te dedico estos capis a ti que sigues mi humilde fic, me alegra mucho que te entretenga tanto como a mí, so enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 28: Hasta aquí llegamos.**

Fumiko discutía con Shikamaru por todo lo que había pasado, le exigía explicaciones, principalmente de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior en "Will of Fire", cabe destacar que estaba histérica y furiosa. Shikamaru intentaba por todos los medios calmarla, el terror se había apoderado de él completamente. Temari simplemente se mantenía al margen de la conversación, sinceramente sentía una pena atroz por el pobre Nara

\- Oye pero quién te crees tú que soy yo?!- bramaba Fumiko golpeando su cartera contra la mesa.

\- Fumiko por favor no me armes un escándalo, es lo que más te pido ok?- le rogaba el Nara, él sabía que Fumiko era capaz de cualquier cosa y si estaba enfadada peor aún.

\- Yo no entiendo como Shikamaru tú eres capaz de echarte a perder tu vida engañandome con otra por Kami!

\- Fumiko, no saques conclusiones apresuradas quieres!

\- ¿Tú crees que soy imbecil Shikamaru?! Hasta el tipo de la esquina puede ver sus miraditas sabes!- Bramó la pelinegra, Shikamaru tragó saliva ya no sabía como mierda zafarse de esto. Para su sorpresa Fumiko se tranquilizó y suspiró.- Bien, te daré otra oportunidad Shikamaru, haré como que no he visto esta escena ok?

Shikamaru la miró atónito, ¿de verdad lo iba a perdonar tan fácil?

Fumiko por su parte se levantó de la mesa, pero no sin antes agarrar por el cuello de la camisa al Nara y atraerlo hacia ella. El Nara ya estaba en shock del pánico.

\- Pero si se vuelve a repetir Shikamaru Nara, te juro que no me vas a volver a ver nunca... más... en tu vida!- le espetó la pelinegra firmemente mientras lo soltaba con desdén.- Espero que te haya quedado claro.

Luego miró a Temari y le dijo imponentemente:- Y a tí también! Temari.

La rubia la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Pues... a mí no me importaría no volver a verte nunca... más... en mi vida, Fumiko.- dijo la rubia sin ninguna pizca de miedo ni intimidación en su voz. Shikamaru simplemente se encogió en su silla y Fumiko se enfadó aún más por la actitud desafiante de la rubia.

\- Tal parece que no comprendes la gravedad de la situación linda, pero te lo voy a dejar clarito para que lo entienda tu cabecita rubia.- dijo cínicamente la pelinegra.- Alejate de mi hombre ¿me oíste?

Temari se levantó bruscamente de su silla para quedar a la misma altura de Fumiko.

\- Tú no eres nadie para venir a darme órdenes, yo puedo salir y ser amiga de quién se me dé la gana.- Ambas chicas lanzaban chispas por los ojos, Shikamaru miraba alrededor buscando alguna ruta de escape, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, temía quedar en medio del fuego cruzado.

\- Pues que pena, porque no voy a permitir que Shikamaru se te acerque un sólo milímetro. Él es mío! Ubícate quieres? Llevamos 1 año y 3 meses!

\- Me importa un rábano cuanto lleven! tú no tienes derecho a manejar su vida! muy novio tuyo será, pero él no es una marioneta a la cual puedes manipular a tu antojo, y más aún, tú no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en sus amistades como lo hiciste con Karito!

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo!

\- Es asunto mío porque somos amigos te guste o no, y a diferencia tuya, a mí sí me interesa la felicidad de Shikamaru.- la rubia estaba decidida en decirle todas sus verdades a la pelinegra, ya era suficiente que creyera que tenía el control total sobre el pelinegro.

\- Mira, cree lo que quieras, pero te voy a decir una sola cosa.- le dijo firmemente Fumiko.- Tú no me vas a quitar a Shikamaru! No permitiré por nada del mundo que lo apartes de mí!, así que empieza a olvidarte de él, porque jamás será tuyo ¿me oíste?! No mientras yo esté viva!

\- Eso puede arreglarse.- Temari la miró de una manera tan intimidante que por unos microsegundos Fumiko sintió miedo, por su parte Shikamaru estaba totalmente impactado, _"Esta mujer... me fascina, pero... a veces de verdad me aterra más que mi madre y Fumiko juntas"_.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes.- la desafió Fumiko, Shikamaru no supo de donde mierda sacó el coraje para abrir la boca, pero lo que menos quería era que alguna de las dos se acriminara con la otra.

\- Fumiko por favor.- le rogó el Nara a su novia.

\- Hmp, como quieras amor, de todas formas esta conversación ya se tornó aburrida.- dijo Fumiko mientras se retiraba del lugar cojeando debido a su pierna lastimada, pero no sin antes voltearse hacia ambos chicos mirándolos altaneramente.- Pásenlo bien.

Una vez que Fumiko se había ido hubo un incómodo silencio entre Temari y Shikamaru, la chica estaba molesta, muy molesta, más que cuando tuvieron el percance de Benjiro en la discoteque. Después de meditarlo un rato Shikamaru decidió hablar.

\- Perdón por el mal rato Temari, de verdad lo siento.- dijo el pelinegro apenado, la rubia simplemente lo miró, y no pudo evitar el sentirse triste. Shikamaru se sentía igual, la aparición de Fumiko había causado que ambos volvieran a la realidad, una realidad a la cual ninguno de los dos quería volver, se habían entusiasmado tanto el uno con el otro, ese mundo en el que solo existían ellos dos era tan exquisito y cautivador que el sólo hecho de volver a la tediosa y complicada realidad que estaban viviendo los hacía sentir miserables. Finalmente Temari habló.

-Shikamaru, esto no puede seguir así, no nos hace bien seguir con esto.- dijo la rubia seriamente, pero con tristeza en sus ojos. El pelinegro la miró desconcertado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó sin comprender.

\- A esto, tú y yo.

\- No comprendo Temari.- decía el chico sin entender a la chica.

\- Mira, voy a ser sincera contigo Shikamaru.- dijo la rubia acercándose al pelinegro, éste tragó saliva del nerviosismo, pero no por la cercanía, sino porque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que se avecinaba.- Tú me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par. _"Maldita sea se me adelantó! es lo que quería decirle! soy un maldito cobarde, al menos ella tiene el coraje de decirmelo a la cara, en cambio yo..."_ se regañaba mentalmente el chico.

-Y...- continuó Temari.- No quiero que este sentimiento siga creciendo, por lo que... creo que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

\- ¿Qué?- Shikamaru no podía creer lo que oía.- Temari no. No quiero distanciarme de ti, yo... yo también tengo que confesarte algo... yo-

Pero el chico no pudo continuar, ya que la rubia lo acalló colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del Nara.

\- No compliques más las cosas ¿quieres?- dijo dulcemente la rubia.- no es tu estilo.

Dicho esto, la rubia de Suna se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darse vuelta para despedirse de un anonadado Shikamaru, quién ya no podía moverse por todo lo que había pasado.

\- Adiós Shika.- le dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él, una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura. Una vez que traspasó el umbral de la puerta el pelinegro reaccionó.

-Temari espera!- exclamó Shikamaru levantándose de la silla también y pagando lo consumido, mientras le gritaba al mozo- Guarde el cambio!

Una vez que alcanzó a la rubia la tomó del brazo para evitar que escapara.

\- Temari por favor no te vayas, no quiero que te alejes de mí.- le dijo el pelinegro desesperado. La rubia lo miró impactada, pero sabía que seguir con esto no los llevaría a nada más que al sufrimiento.

\- Shikamaru, Fumiko fue muy clara. Ella no quiere que seamos amigos, esto solo será un gran problema para tí y para mí.

\- Creí que te importaba un bledo lo que Fumiko pensara.- le dijo firmemente el Nara.- Tú misma lo dijiste, ella no tiene derecho en meterse con mis amistades, y tú eres mi amiga Temari.

\- Shikamaru.- decía fastidiada la rubia, como era posible que no lo comprendiera.- Los amigos no se besan, ni se celan, ni sienten lo que nosotros sentimos por el otro. Admítelo Shikamaru, a ti no te gustaría verme con otro chico.

Shikamaru guardó silencio, ella tenía razón, el solo hecho de pensar en verla con otro le hacía hervir la sangre. _"Mendokusei..."_

\- No podemos ser amigos Shikamaru, además... no soporto a Fumiko, así que... esto no funcionará. Lo mejor es que... lleguemos hasta aquí. Esto... fue un error.- dijo seriamente la chica. Esa afirmación le cayó como un balde de agua fría al pelinegro, ¿un error? ¿eso creía la chica que habían sido los mágicos momentos que habían pasado juntos? No, el no creía eso, todo esto no era nada más que por Fumiko, _"Argh, no se que mierda hacer... pero no quiero separarme de ella por nada del mundo"_ pensaba el chico por lo que finalmente se armó de valor y decidió confesársele.

\- Temari.- la llamó el chico, ella se giró a verlo fijamente a los ojos.- Tú también me gustas, y mucho, de hecho... desde que te vi en el aeropuerto no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Temari se sonrojó ante tal confesión, definitivamente lo que sentía por él era algo fuerte ya que, a lo largo de su vida millones de chicos se le habían confesado, algunos incluso de la misma manera que Shikamaru, pero a ella simplemente no le producían ningún tipo de emoción aquellas confesiones, pero ahora... era completamente distinto. No pudo evitar emocionarse por saber que el pelinegro sentía lo mismo que ella, pero la emoción no le duró mucho...

\- De nada sirve que me digas eso Shikamaru, lo nuestro no puede ser, tú ya tienes a alguien y... disculpame, pero no me sentiría bien conmigo misma el saber que terminaste con tu novia de un año y tres meses por mi culpa.- le dijo firmemente la rubia.- yo no soy así, yo no me ando metiendo en relaciones ajenas, y quieralo o no, ella te quiere Shikamaru, aquí la que sobra definitivamente soy yo. Si terminas con ella quiero que sea porque tú lo decidiste por ti, no por mi.

Shikamaru no hallaba que decir, esto era una situación extremadamente complicada para él, Temari estaba decidida y él podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, él la estaba haciendo sufrir con todo esto y no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo. _"Soy un imbécil, nunca debí involucrarme con Fumiko si nunca la amé, argh, debí escuchar a Karito, maldita sea! Ahora las cosas serían distintas si le hubiese hecho caso"_ pensaba el pelinegro arrepentido por no haber escuchado tanto a Karito como a Choji que siempre intentaron hacerle ver que su relación con Fumiko no iba hacia ningún lado sin amarla. Finalmente miró resignado a la rubia, a su amada Temari.

\- Al menos, ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa? No está muy lejos de aquí.

La rubia simplemente asintió, estaba triste, muy triste, se había entusiasmado demasiado con el chico, pero lo que ella decía era verdad, su relación no iba a llegar a ningún lado así como estaban, porque de amigos no servían ya que su atracción era demasiada, y Temari no quería que Shikamaru abandonara a Fumiko por ella, simplemente no era correcto hacerla sufrir así, muy egoísta y egocéntrica será, pero nadie se merece que lo engañen y después lo abandonen por otra persona. Finalmente ambos chicos se subieron al carro del pelinegro y se dirigieron a la casa de Temari.

000

Gaara se encontraba en el café con el que había ido hace unos días con Temari, estaba esperando a Tamaki, quién lo había llamado para hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado en "Will of Fire", ya que la chica el día de hoy no había asistido a la escuela, cosa que había preocupado mucho al pelirrojo. Una vez que llegó la chica, se sentaron en una mesa a conversar.

\- Gaara, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer yo... no se que me pasó-

\- Descuida, no te preocupes por eso.- la tranquilizó el chico.- pero quiero saber, ¿como estas?, ¿por qué no viniste a clases hoy?

La chica bajó la mirada y no respondió.

\- ¿Te hizo algo Inuzuka?- preguntó Gaara seriamente.

\- No, no me hizo nada es solo que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Terminé con él, ya no somos novios.- dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos, Gaara se sorprendió ante tal confesión.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Tamaki si es por lo de ayer yo-

\- No Gaara, no es por ti, decidí terminar con él por mí. Kiba es demasiado agresivo y si no acepta como soy o mis amistades, simplemente lo nuestro no funcionará. Admito que ayer cometí un error al besarte, le falté el respeto a él y lo reconozco, pero...- Tamaki no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, el pelirrojo la abrazó con fuerza, se le partía el corazón verla sufrir así.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea Tamaki, no dudes de eso.- dijo el pelirrojo cálidamente, la castaña lo miró sorprendida, estaba muy dolida y apenada por haberse separado del hombre que amaba, pero al menos no estaba sola, Gaara estaba ahí para ella, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tan agradecida de haberlo conocido y de que tuvieran esa hermosa amistad.

\- Gracias Gaara...

000

Sakura caminaba con dirección a una casa muy bonita, de estilo tradicional, pero llena de flores. La pelirrosa tocó el timbre y aguardó a que la atendieran. En ese instante una bella rubia se asomó por la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirrosa.

\- Ino.- saludó la pelirrosa.- ¿Estás ocupada?

\- Sakura, que sorpresa.- dijo sorprendida la rubia, no se le ocurría que podría querer Sakura con ella.

\- ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

\- Sí claro.- dijo algo nerviosa Ino, una vez que le abrió la reja a la pelirrosa preguntó.- ¿de qué se trata?

\- Dime una cosa Inito, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer linda para salir del lío en que te metiste?!

000

Sasuke estaba nervioso por la amenaza de Sakura, temía por su integridad física, quizás que cosa le haría la pelirrosa, _"No hombre, ella no hará nada, solo lo dijo por despechada, argh cuando Naruto se entere que metí la pata me golpeará"_ divagaba el pelinegro en su mente, en eso sonó el teléfono del videoclub, Benjiro atendió la llamada y luego se dirigió al pelinegro.

\- Sasuke!- el aludido lo miró.- es para ti.

Sasuke cogió el auricular extrañado y habló.

\- Diga?- preguntó el chico con cara de curiosidad la cual se le fue desfigurando hasta alcanzar una expresión de terror conforme la persona al otro lado del teléfono le relataba quien sabía qué.- No se preocupe, iré enseguida.

Sasuke apenas colgó el teléfono comenzó a arreglarse. Benjiro preocupado por la conversación que había tenido le preguntó:- ¿Qué pasó Sasuke?

\- Argh, que Sakura fue a la casa de Ino viejo!

\- ¿y qué le hizo?- preguntó preocupado el castaño.

\- No sé!, eso es lo que voy a ir a averiguar.- decía el chico mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.- yo voy a tener que salir ahora.

\- ¿Cómo que vas a tener que salir ahora?

\- Si pues viejo tengo que salir, que estas cosas no pasan nada todos los días.- dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero.- Adiós!

\- Oye ¿ y el turno?- preguntó Benjiro anonadado, pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

000

Una vez que Sasuke llegó a la residencia Yamanaka, la madre de Ino le explicó lo sucedido. Ésta había encontrado a Sakura e Ino peleando en medio del patio por lo que tuvo que separarlas con mucha dificultad, una vez que Sakura se fue, atendió las heridas de Ino, las cuales no eran muy bonitas que digamos, la pelirrosa le había dado literalmente una paliza. Sasuke le pidió ver a Ino, pero la rubia no quería verlo por lo que simplemente agradeció a la madre de Ino por contarle lo ocurrido y se dirigió hacia la residencia Haruno muy enfadado, esto era demasiado, Sakura se había pasado definitivamente.

Cuando llegó donde los Haruno fue atendido por Kizashi quién lo hizo pasar, Emi al ver al pelinegro puso cara de pocos amigos, pero como era la sirvienta tenía que ser cortés con las visitas de sus patrones.

\- ¿Te vas a servir alguna cosita Sasuke? ¿Una harinita tostada con agua?- dijo la sirvienta sarcásticamente.

\- No gracias.- dijo el pelinegro lo más amable que pudo, podía notar como Emi lo fulminaba con la mirada, de seguro ya sabía todo.

\- Digo yo, porque como a esta casa vienen visitas cada muerte de obispo, hay que ofrecerles algun tetempié por muy ruin que sea. La visita no el tetempié.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

\- Asiento muchacho.- dijo el pelirrosa ignorándo los comentarios sarcásticos de su sirvienta.

\- No, no gracias. La verdad es que yo vine a hablar con usted Kizashi-san.- dijo seriamente el chico, Kizashi asintió.- Es sobre Sakura.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?- preguntó tranquilamente el hombre, pero no le gustaba mucho el semblante de Sasuke, ahora en que lío se había metido su traviesa hija...

000

Sakura apenas había llegado a su casa se había limitado a encerrarse en su habitación, tenía la mejilla adolorida, esa idiota de Ino sí que le había dado un buen golpe, bueno no por nada Asuma, el tío de Karito, les había enseñado lo básico para defenderse a ambas chicas cuando iban en la secundaria. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, se la había llorado del bueno, jamás pensó en sentirse tan miserable, en ese instante miró las fotografías que tenía pegadas en la pared, eran de ella y Sasuke, de sus bellos momentos juntos, estos seis meses habían sido los mejores que había pasado en su vida, se sentía plena, feliz junto al hombre que amaba, pero ahora... todo se había ido al diablo porque el idiota de Sasuke simplemente no sentía lo mismo que ella por él, y eso no hacía nada más que enfadarla más y más. La pelirrosa se acercó a la pared donde estaban las fotos, se acordaba de cada uno de esos momentos y lo feliz que era, ya nada sería igual, no perdonaría jamás a Sasuke por haberla engañado, por haber jugado con ella, no! nunca se lo perdonaría! En ese instante tomó un plumón de su cómoda y comenzó a rayar las fotos. _"Ya no existes para mí Sasuke Uchiha! ya no me importas más, no quiero volver a saber de tí nunca más! imbécil!"_ pensaba la pelirrosa mientras unas últimas y débiles lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

000

Mientras tanto abajo en el salón de visitas, Sasuke contó todo lo sucedido entre Ino y Sakura hacía unos momentos atrás y de como la lastimó, Kizashi simplemente no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que me dices Sasuke?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Por supuesto que es verdad Kizashi-san- decía Sasuke seriamente, en ese mismo momento, Sakura salía de su habitación y pudo oír la voz del chico.- Todos los amigos de Sakura, incluído yo, estamos muy preocupados por ella, y no se lo estoy diciendo solamente por el problema que tuvo con Ino, sino que también Sakura molesta a otros compañeros del instituto como por ejemplo... a Gaara. Lo persigue, lo molesta, le hace bromas muy desagradables.

Kizashi simplemente escuchaba atento al relato de Sasuke, de verdad no podía creer como su hija podía ser capaz de hacer esas cosas. Por su parte Sakura escuchaba la conversación desde la escalera, totalmente atenta a cada palabra de Sasuke.

\- Mire yo...- continuó el pelinegro.- yo creo que a Sakura le está pasando algo muy grave, y yo no sé que puede ser.

Sakura iba bajando lentamente las escaleras, las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en sus oídos, ¿acaso quería acusarla con su padre de todas las travesuras que había hecho? ¿No le bastaba con romperle el corazón? ¿Ahora más encima venía a su casa a dejarla como la peor persona del mundo frente a su padre? Sakura no podía creer como Sasuke era capaz de tanto.

\- ¿Pero por qué iba a reaccionar así?- preguntó Kizashi totalmente incrédulo.- No, algo tiene que haberle hecho para que ella se defienda, porque mi hija no es una mala persona.

\- Si yo no estoy hablando de mala persona Kizashi-san. Lo que le estoy tratando de decir es que aquí pasa algo mucho más serio.- dijo firmemente el pelinegro, él estaba seguro que Sakura algo escondía, porque él, al igual que su padre, no creía que ella fuera una mala chica, no, el la quería mucho y sabía lo cariñosa que podía llegar a ser con la gente que de verdad apreciaba, pero su comportamiento hacia otras personas, en especial las que no le agradaban, excedía los límites.

\- Es la soledad.- dijo finalmente Kizashi con un semblante triste mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Ella está demasiado sola. Es cierto que tiene amigas, compañeras, pero... todas tienen algo que ella no tiene.

\- ¿una madre?

-Sí. Alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien contarle sus cosas.- decía tristemente el hombre, Sasuke escuchaba atento y Sakura se iba acercando cada vez más hacia ellos.- Porque mira, a Makoto y a mí ni siquiera nos toma en cuenta, no sé, puede ser eso.

Sakura ya había llegado donde se ubicaban Kisazhi y Sasuke, y asomó la cabeza para ver la situación, en ese instante Sasuke se sentó al lado del padre de la pelirrosa con un semblante triste, él sabía que la madre de Sakura se había ido de su casa hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella era pequeña y que había sufrido mucho por eso, pero la pelirrosa por lo general siempre cortaba el tema cuando Sasuke le preguntaba por su madre.

\- Sí, puede ser. Kizashi-san, la situación es muy tensa. Hay mucha gente que quiere a Sakura, en serio, todos queremos ayudarla.- decía el pelinegro muy seriamente.- Pero es ella la que tiene que dar el primer paso sino no va a resultar.

-¿Terminaron?!- exclamó la pelirrosa mientras se colocaba enfrente de ellos desafiante. Ambos hombres quedaron perplejos con la repentina aparición de Sakura.- ¿Ya me criticaron todo lo que me tenían que criticar?!

\- Oye te puedes calmar! ¿Lo que estoy diciendo es verdad o no?!- la desafió el pelinegro levantándose del sillón.

\- FUERA!- bramó Sakura mientras corría a abrir la puerta para echar a Sasuke de su casa.- Sal de aquí! SAL!

\- Cálmate Sakura!- dijo el pelinegro mientras la tomaba por los hombros.- te estoy tratando de ayudar!

\- Sueltame!- la pelirrosa empujó bruscamente al pelinegro para soltarse de su agarre.

\- Saku por favor! él vino a contarme lo que te está pasando hijita!- decía Kizashi en un desesperado intento por calmar a su hija.

\- Ya me criticó lo suficiente! ahora quiero que se vaya!

\- Ok, me voy a ir.- dijo Sasuke molesto por la reacción de su ahora ex-novia, él solo quería ayudarla, no podía entender como Sakura podía ser tan infantil a veces, no pudo evitar sentir un gran dolor en su pecho por la forma en que la pelirrosa lo estaba tratando, se lo merecía por lo de Ino, eso lo tenía claro, pero él estaba intentando ayudarla ahora por su bien, y no comprendía como la chica no podía ver eso. Luego se dirigió hacia Kizashi- Disculpe Kizashi-san.

Dicho esto el pelinegro miró por última vez a la pelirrosa totalmente incrédulo, ella simplemente lo miraba con toda la rabia y odio acumulado, lo único que quería era estrangularlo ahí mismo por todo lo que le había hecho. Finalmente el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta molesto.

\- Adios, gracias Sasuke.- dijo el hombre mientras Sasuke cerraba la puerta al salir. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía creer como todo el mundo, incluso su padre, estaban en su contra.

\- Esto es lo peor que pudo haberme hecho usted papá!- le reprochaba la pelirrosa a su padre.

\- ¿Pero por qué hijita?

\- Yo no voy a permitir que nadie se meta en mi vida! NADIE!- dicho esto Sakura pasó de largo a su padre y se dirigió hacia la puerta totalmente fuera de sí.

\- Saku! Hijita por favor!- le gritaba el hombre, pero Sakura, al igual que Sasuke, ya había cerrado bruscamente la puerta al salir.

 **Ay Dios... no sé cual relación está más complicada, Shikatema o Sasusaku, pero bueno... veremos como evolucionan las cosas en los siguientes capis. Hasta la próxima ;)**


	29. Capítulo 29: Un evento inesperado

**La discusión de Sasuke y Sakura se pone peor bufff... y nuestra parejita se dan su ultimo adios *snif* enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 29: Un evento inesperado.**

Una vez que Shikamaru y Temari llegaron al departamento de Kushina, la rubia simplemente se limitó a bajarse del vehículo, no habían hablado en todo el viaje, ambos estaban muy incómodos por todo lo que había pasado en el restorán. El pelinegro también se había bajado del auto y caminó hacia ella para quedar frente a frente. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que todo lo que habían pasado, esos maravillosos y breves momentos juntos habían llegado a su fin. Finalmente la rubia rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos.- dijo melancólicamente la chica.

\- Sí... supongo.- dijo el pelinegro totalmente desganado.

\- Es lo mejor para los dos Shikamaru, ya verás que me olvidarás pronto.

\- Lo dudo.- dijo fastidiado el chico.- No me gusta alejarme de la gente que de verdad me importa Temari, y tú me importas.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, pero no iba a ceder en su decisión.

\- Mejor preocúpate de Fumiko, ella está lastimada. En vez de perder el tiempo conmigo deberías ir a visitarla, hacerla sentir mejor, cumple con tus responsabilidades de novio ¿quieres?- le dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Luego acotó.- y... si de verdad quieres una verdadera amiga en tu vida, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a hablar con Karito, ella te extraña y estoy segura que tú también. Al menos haz que este encuentro entre nosotros sea fructífero para tu vida, con eso me sentiría más tranquila.

Shikamaru la miró impactado, él ya sabía que Temari sentía algo fuerte por él y aún así se preocupaba de Fumiko, Karito y de las personas que eran importantes en la vida de él. Temari no tenía ni una pizca de egoísmo, era capaz de mandar al diablo los sentimientos que tenía hacia él por su bienestar, para que no sufriera y fuese feliz. Esto lo único que hizo es que la amara más aún, no quería dejarla, sentía que su vida se convertiría en una mierda si se separaba de ella. De esta forma, sin pensar, comenzó a acercarse a la rubia, totalmente conmovido por sus palabras, por el cariño y afecto que le transmitía, no sólo con lo que salía de su boca sino también con sus acciones. Temari no se movió de su lugar, simplemente veía como el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, ¿acaso pretendía besarla otra vez? Bueno... un beso de despedida... puede ser... En ese instante ella cerró los ojos y sintió como el rostro del chico se acercaba a ella, finalmente el chico depositó un dulce y tierno beso en la frente de la rubia.

\- Gracias Temari.- dijo el chico ya resignado, pero feliz por tenerla cerca, al menos por este precioso instante.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica sin comprender mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

\- Por enseñarme lo que es estar enamorado de verdad.- le dijo el chico mirándola con cara de enamorado.

Temari casi desfallece con ese comentario, tanto, que le dieron ganas de mandar todo a la mierda y abrazarlo, pero nuevamente el chico la miró fijamente y esta vez comenzó a acercarse a sus labios, ella nuevamente cerró los ojos. Cuando estaban a 1 milímetro de hacer contacto una voz familiar llamó a la rubia.

-Temari!

Ambos chicos se separaron y miraron a la persona que había hablado, que resultó ser Gaara, quién venía llegando al departamento al igual que Temari, los miraba desde el otro extremo de la calle con un semblante serio y de brazos cruzados. _"Mierda Gaara! ahora de seguro me pedirá explicaciones por esto"_ pensaba la rubia no muy contenta. _"Bien Shikamaru, eres hombre muerto..."_ se lamentaba mentalmente el Nara.

\- Ya voy Gaara!- exclamó Temari, nuevamente se volteó a mirar al Nara por última vez.- Al menos... ¿harás lo que te pedí?

\- ¿Cuidar a Fumiko y recuperar a Karito?- preguntó el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos.

Temari asintió sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Te lo prometo.- le dijo el chico esbozando una media sonrisa. La chica sonrió, al menos todo esto sí habría valido la pena para Shikamaru y eso la alegraba mucho. Finalmente la rubia se acercó al pelinegro y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- Adiós Shika. Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido ^^.- dijo la chica dedicándole una última sonrisa llena de amor. Shikamaru se la quedó mirando como un completo idiota, definitivamente este momento quedaría grabado en su cabeza para siempre, de todas las sonrisas que le había dedicado ésta se llevaba el premio, emitía una calidez indescriptible. Finalmente la rubia se volteó hacia su hermano y una vez que llegó a su posición se dirigieron juntos al departamento.

Shikamaru la siguió con la vista todo el tiempo hasta que desapareció por la puerta del edificio. No dudaba de que la volvería a ver, pero el saber que ya no podrían tener esa confianza que habían cosechado lo carcomía por dentro. Sin más preambulos, decidió subirse al carro y dirigirse hacia su departamento, pero no sin antes dar una última hojeada al departamento de la rubia.

 _"Adiós Temari..."_ dijo mentalmente el chico mientras encendía el motor y se retiraba del lugar.

000

-Eres lo peor que existe Sasuke!- le gritaba Sakura a su ex-novio una vez que había salido de su casa.

\- Oye, yo vine a hablar con tu papá porque es el único que te puede controlar Sakura!- le espetó Sasuke molesto.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?!

\- De ti! De ti estoy hablando. ¿Qué mierda es lo que te está pasando?!- Sasuke no comprendía como Sakura podía actuar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, de verdad parecía una loca.- Dime una cosa ¿Por qué fuiste a golpear a Ino? ¿Por qué?!

\- Es problema mío no tuyo!- bramó la chica.

\- Tsk.- Sasuke se cruzó de brazos fastidiado, era increíble como esta mujer jamás reconocía sus errores, bueno... él tampoco podía hablar mucho sobre eso porque era igual que ella en ese sentido.- Dime una cosa ¿y Gaara? ¿Es problema tuyo también eso?

\- No te metas en lo que no te importa Sasuke! Las cosas van a cambiar ¿escuchaste?! Yo tengo una lista negra y una lista blanca, y tú pasaste inmediatamente a mi lista negra ¿escuchaste?!

\- DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- le gritó el chico, no podía creer como el egoísmo e infantilismo de Sakura nublaba totalmente su mente. Luego le dijo un poco más tranquilo- Mira Sakura, yo hasta hace un rato, antes de venir a tu casa, pensé... que podríamos seguir siendo amigos... lo pensé, pero ahora... ahora encuentro que es imposible. Porque yo no te quiero volver a ver nunca más! Nunca más!

Dicho esto el pelinegro se dió media vuelta con el propósito de irse, Sakura estaba de piedra por todo lo que le dijo Sasuke y no emitía sonido alguno, en ese instante el pelinegro nuevamente se volteó hacia ella.

\- Ah! Te voy a pedir un favor.- dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la pelirrosa.- No quiero que nunca más molestes a Ino ¿me escuchaste? Nunca más. Porque sino te las vas a ver conmigo, ¿ok?

\- Vamos a ver si Ino te da la mitad de lo que yo te di!- le dijo desafiante la pelirrosa.

\- Me lo da! Fíjate que me lo da!- le dijo duramente el chico.- ¿Sabes qué? Tú, siendo la reina del instituto, la que todo el mundo envidia! No eres nada... Eso es lo que más pena me da. Que tú no eres NADA!

\- MENTIROSO! DESGRACIADO!- le gritaba la pelirrosa histéricamente mientras Sasuke se daba media vuelta y se alejaba a paso rápido. En ese instante la respiración de Sakura se tornó pesada y la chica no aguantó más y cayó desmayada al suelo.

\- Sakura!- el pelinegro al voltearse vió a Sakura en el piso y corrió a socorrerla.- Sakura! Sakura! Escúchame!

El chico intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero la chica no respondía, rápidamente Sasuke llamó al padre de Sakura y ambos la llevaron al hospital. Sasuke estaba preocupadísimo, lo que menos quería es que algo malo le pasara a Sakura.

000

Lejos de Konoha, en la isla Jiro, en el País del Mar, dos hombres que parecían mafiosos entraban a un escondite, era una especie de refugio bajo tierra con muchos corredores. Una vez que llegaron a un cuarto amplio unos hombres encapuchados los recibieron.

-Llegan tarde, se puede saber qué rayos los demoró?- dijo uno de los hombres, el más alto.

\- Deidara-sama, discúlpenos, pero nos fue muy difícil llegar a la isla, desde lo que ocurrió con la familia Sabaku no en la isla madre, hay demasiada seguridad en la isla y es muy díficil salir o entrar.- se defendió uno de los hombres que llevaba una camisa negra.

\- Bueno, eso me importa un bledo, lo que me interesa saber es si ya se encargaron de Soujiro.

Ambos hombres se miraron con nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente el hombre de camisa dorada tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno... verá... lo buscamos por toda la isla Madre, pero... no pudimos encontrarlo y- el hombre no pudo continuar porque una bala rozó su oreja. Deidara estaba apuntandole con un arma sumamente fastidiado.

\- Cálmate Deidara, aún nos sirven, no los mates.- lo calmó el otro hombre.

\- Cállate Sasori, sabes que detesto a la gente ineficiente.- dijo Deidara mientras se sacaba la capucha para revelar su apariencia, era un joven rubio de ojos azules, su cabello era largo, peinado con una cola de caballo y mechones sueltos los cuales tapaban su ojo izquierdo.

\- De todas formas quería preguntarles sobre el otro "asunto".- Sasori esta vez se dirigió a los hombres.

\- Oh sí señor! con mi compañero logramos localizar al hijo de Rasa, Sabaku no Gaara.- dijo el hombre de camisa dorada ya más tranquilo.

\- Y bien, ¿dónde está?- esta vez Sasori también se sacó la capucha revelando a un apuesto joven de cabello rojo, ojos café ceniza y piel blanca.

\- En Konoha señor, ahí fue donde lo mandó Sabaku no Rasa el día en que Orochimaru-sama lo amenazó.- dijo el hombre de camisa negra emocionado por ser de utilidad.

\- Ya veo, conque estuvo en Konoha todo el tiempo.- dijo Sasori pensativamente.

\- Eso quiere decir que todos los objetivos están en Konoha ahora.- dijo Deidara fastidiado.- Argh, detesto ese lugar, ¿no pudo mandarlo a un lugar más interesante? Bueno da igual, al menos de algo sirven, ahora dennos la dirección para ir a por él de una vez por todas.

Nuevamente los hombres se miraron, pero esta vez horrorizados, Sasori enarcó una ceja y Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- No me digan que no tienen idea de en que parte de Konoha está...- el rubio comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia sus subordinados.

\- Um, no señor, sólo sabemos que está ahí...- dijo el de camisa amarilla.

\- SON UNOS INEPTOS! ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE KONOHA ES UN PUEBLITO DE 100 HABITANTES? NECESITAMOS LA INFORMACIÓN EXACTA IMBECILES!

\- Deidara-sama, no se preocupe, iremos a Konoha y le traeremos esa información.- rogó el de camisa negra.

\- Olvídenlo, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que los mandamos a matar a Sabaku no Rasa, y aún no tenemos al mocoso. Orochimaru no va a seguir esperando.- inmediatamente Deidara apuntó a la sien del hombre de camisa dorada.- Y más encima dejan escapar a Soujiro, quizás que le habrá dicho a la hija de Rasa. Si descubren a Orochimaru nos vamos todos al diablo imbeciles!

\- Deidara-sama por favor se lo ruego, denos una oportunidad.- rogaba el de camisa dorada.- Atraparemos a Soujiro y le traeremos la dirección exacta de la ubicación de Sabaku no Gaara.

\- Hmm, ¿como te verás transformado en arcilla?- decía Deidara sin prestar atención a lo que balbuceaba el tipo.

-eh?- el tipo no alcanzó ni a codificar lo dicho por el rubio ya que una bala le atravesó la cabeza. El tipo de camisa negra se horrorizó al ver caer al suelo a su compañero. Sasori simplemente suspiró resignado.

\- Así... calladito te ves más bonito.- dijo el rubio mientras miraba el cadaver del sujeto, luego miró al otro tipo, éste en un arrebato de pánico salió huyendo. Deidara simplemente le apuntó al cráneo y sin ningún esfuerzo también le atravesó la cabeza.

\- *Sigh* sabes lo difícil que es encontrar subordinados Deidara y tú los matas como moscas.- se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, si quieres un trabajo bien hecho hazlo tú mismo. Así que... ¿cuando nos vamos a Konoha?

\- Ahora mismo.- dijo Sasori mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

\- Buahh que flojera, al menos déjame divertirme un rato con mis nuevos cadáveres por fis? Me tomará dos días secarlos enteros y luego pasarlos a arcilla, ¿qué me dices?- rogó el rubio.

\- Hmp, pensé que tenías prisa por atrapar al mocoso.

\- Bueno, dos días más aquí no nos matan, además, el viaje al País del Fuego será largo y tedioso, al menos quiero ir renovado.- decía el rubio emocionado.- y si quieres te paso al de negro para que lo vuelvas marioneta :3

\- Hmm, hecho.

000

En el hospital Sakura ya había reaccionado, el doctor les había dicho a Kizashi y Sasuke que había sido una descompensación debido a que estaba pasando por un gran cuadro de estrés. Esto sólo hizo que Sasuke se sintiera peor. Una vez que Kizashi entró a ver a su hija, Sasuke, quién se encontraba afuera de la habitación de la pelirrosa debido a que ella no quería verlo, se encontró con ciertas chicas que venían a ver a su amiga.

-Sasuke-kun.- lo saludó amablemente Hinata.- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

\- Mejor, el doctor dice que sólo fue una descompensación debido al estrés.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Hmp, por qué será...- dijo sarcásticamente Karito. Sasuke simplemente la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Karito por favor.- le rogó Hinata, lo que menos quería era que esos dos se pusieran a discutir y menos con la condición en la que estaba su amiga Sakura.- ¿Puede recibir visitas?

\- Sí, de hecho Kizashi-san está con ella ahora.- le explicó Sasuke a la peliazul.

\- ¿No te importa si entro Karito? quiero verla.

\- Adelante ve, yo esperaré aquí, no creo que sea prudente tanta gente en la habitación.- dijo la castaña tranquilamente, la peliazul le agradeció y cruzó la puerta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre Sasuke y Karito, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, no es que se odiaran o algo por el estilo, simplemente se daban lo mismo, pero ahora con lo que le había hecho a Sakura, Karito ya no estaba en buenas migas con él.

\- Iba a golpearte si te llegaba a ver por lo que le hiciste a Sakura pero...- dijo la castaña mirándolo de reojo, había notado los moretones que tenía en ambas mejillas.- Creo que no será necesario, al parecer Sakura ya se desquitó contigo.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan sarcástica?- dijo el pelinegro fastidiado.

\- ¿Es que acaso quieres que te felicite por haber jugado con una de mis mejores amigas?

Sasuke simplemente bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, en realidad no estaba en posición de discutir, la razón principal por la que Sakura estuviera en ese estado era nada más que él mismo. No pudo evitar sentirse miserable, y lo peor de todo es que le había dicho cosas horribles producto de la furia que había sentido. Karito simplemente lo miró, pero pudo notar ese semblante de tristeza, finalmente Sasuke sin decir una palabra comenzó a retirarse.

\- Sasuke!- lo llamó la castaña, éste giró la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.- Hasta que aclares tus sentimientos no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura me oíste? Porque sino te las vas a ver conmigo.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ese comentario, _"¿Aclarar mis sentimientos? ¿es que acaso ella...?"_ a veces de verdad creía que esa mujer podía leer la mente o simplemente tenía un don. El pelinegro simplemente volteó la vista hacia adelante sin responderle a la castaña y siguió su camino.

000

Anko estaba en un elegante restorán, su acompañante para variar se había retrasado, aunque no le extrañaba, eso era algo totalmente normal en él, por lo que no quiso esperarlo más y pidió comida para ella, aparte que se moría de hambre.

\- Vaya, ¿andamos con ansias?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

\- No te iba a seguir esperando Kakashi, ya va media hora y me moría de hambre.- dijo fastidiada la pelimorada.

\- Lo siento, mi culpa.- se disculpó el peliplateado mientras se sentaba a la mesa.- pero pasemos al grano. Te tengo buenas noticias.

La pelimorada lo miró mientras el hombre sacaba una carpeta que ya era conocida para ella y se la entregaba en las manos.

\- Esto es...- la mujer no lo podía creer, como mierda la había conseguido.

\- Sip, es toda la información de "Will of Fire", era todo lo que nos faltaba, así que técnicamente mi misión está cumplida.

\- ¿Cómo rayos la conseguiste?- preguntó anonadada la mujer.

\- Oye, se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo.- dijo astutamente el hombre.- Ahora que tenemos eso cubierto, cuando Orochimaru te contacte podrás darle la buena nueva.

\- Buen trabajo Kakashi, apenas tenga contacto le diré a Orochimaru lo eficiente que fuiste, quién sabe en una de esas... te contrata para que le sirvas personalmente.

\- Hmp, sería bueno.- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi.- Bueno, tanto trabajar también me ha abierto el apetito. Mozo!

Mientras el peliplateado pedía su cena, Anko estaba feliz, por fin podría terminar con esto y volver con Orochimaru, en eso recordó que tenía una alternativa para contactar con él, talvez no directamente, pero tenía el contacto de ese sujeto, su mano derecha, aquel joven que siempre lo acompañaba a todas partes y que le había dado su número para que lo contactara en caso de emergencia. _"Creo que ya viene siendo hora de contactar a ese tipo, así terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas"_ pensaba la mujer, con la esperanza de que pronto todo terminaría y no tendría que volver a ver a Minato en su vida, aunque curiosamente eso no la satisfacía del todo...

000

-No te golpeo porque definitivamente Sakura-chan ya se encargó de eso- le reclamaba Naruto a su amigo. Sasuke había ido a su departamento a hablar con él, afortunadamente sólo estaban ellos en el balcón, ya que Karin y Shiho se habían ido a acostar temprano y Lee estaba en su habitación. El pelinegro le había contado todo lo sucedido hasta el más mínimo detalle. Naruto estaba muy molesto con su amigo.

\- De verdad me asusté cuando se desmayó, creí que le había pasado algo grave.- se lamentaba el pelinegro.- Talvez ya no seamos novios, pero eso no significa que no la quiera Naruto.

\- Eso ya lo sé, no me digas obviedades.- se quejó el rubio.- Entonces... ¿al final vas a elegir a Ino?

\- Sí- dijo resignado el pelinegro.

\- Eres un idiota.- bufó Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué rayos quieres que haga Naruto? Sakura no quiere verme ni en pintura y con razones! No la culpo por ello, yo fui el imbecil que metió la pata.- decía Sasuke molesto.

\- Pues recuperarla, luchar por ella, admitir que te equivocaste y enmendar tu error.

\- Es fácil decirlo sabes.

\- Pues no te veo ni siquiera intentándolo.- le reprochó el rubio fastidiado.

\- Es lo mejor Naruto, yo... no soy el chico indicado para ella. Sakura es una gran chica, con mucho amor que entregar, merece a un chico que de verdad la ame y la valore.- dijo Sasuke, luego miró fijamente a su amigo.- Alguien como tú Naruto.

Naruto miró a Sasuke completamente perplejo.

\- ¿Qué rayos me quieres decir con eso?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que oía. En ese instante Shikamaru entraba sigilosamente por la puerta, no quería despertar a nadie, puesto que eran las 10 de la noche y por lo general todos se acostaban temprano, en especial las chicas, pero no pudo evitar oír unas voces en el balcón.

\- Lo que oyes Naruto, sé que tu la amas, siempre la has amado, al menos ten el coraje de admitirlo!- decía Sasuke seriamente.

\- Sasuke, yo dejé ir a Sakura-chan en el momento en que se puso a andar contigo.- se defendió el rubio. Shikamaru se acercó un poco hacia el balcón y escuchó desde las sombras.

\- Bueno, ahora no está conmigo así que esta es tu oportunidad para- decía Sasuke, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

\- Basta Sasuke! Sakura-chan es parte del pasado, es verdad que la quiero, pero sinceramente no deseo que sea mi novia o algo por el estilo.- dijo Naruto muy seriamente.

\- Pero Naruto...

\- Sasuke, ella te ama y siempre te amará.

\- Deja de decir eso, tú también la amas.- le espetó el pelinegro molesto por la oportunidad que su amigo estaba dejando pasar.- Nunca debiste permitir que estuviera con ella Naruto, tú sabes que soy un maldito fresco! Que cambio de chica como quién cambia de ropa interior...

 _"Vaya, al menos lo reconoce..."_ pensaba Shikamaru mientras seguía en su escondite.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto?- preguntó finalmente el joven Uchiha.

\- Ya te lo dije, porque Sakura-chan te ama, y sé que es la mujer para tí, ella es la única que te ha demostrado lo que es el amor de verdad Sasuke y tú sin darte cuenta te fuiste enamorando de ella, pero eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta dattebayo!- le reprochaba el chico, tanto Sasuke como Shikamaru abrieron los ojos de par en par.- Y si quieres una prueba de ello simplemente mírate como estás ahora.

Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de lo que se refería, pero no lo iba a admitir, ¿qué caso tenía admitirlo ahora? sólo le causaría más dolor y Sakura no lo iba a perdonar, y de todas formas... él tampoco quería que lo perdonara porque ella se merecía a alguien mejor...

\- Ya no tiene caso Naruto. Lo mejor es que ella se olvide de mí.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba.

\- Pero Sasuke...

\- No Naruto! es lo mejor, yo... sólo quiero que ella esté bien, es todo lo que me importa.

Naruto no hallaba que decir, su amigo ya estaba decidido y cuando Sasuke decidía algo era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir empatía por lo que le estaba pasando a Sasuke, ya que, aunque no fuera la misma situación, el punto era el mismo, ninguno de los dos podía estar con la mujer que amaba.

 _"Mendokusei, porque el amor tiene que ser tan problemático"_ pensaba el Nara, finalmente decidió irse sigilosamente a su habitación.

 **Pk así es el amor Shikamaru, ultramegaproblematico, pero esa es la gracia sino las relaciones no se fortalecerían haha, no todo es color de rosa.**

 **Buaahhhh Shikatema! se tuvieron que separar buuuu...**

 **Karinits-san con mucho cariño para ti este cap, no me vayas a llorar eso si hahahaha *snif***

 **Lirio-Shikatema no te preocupes, el cumple de Shikamaru se viene bueno, eso te lo aseguro, pasarán muchas cosas... pero por supuesto algunas tendrán sus consecuencias (muahahaha)**

 **que mala soy XD. Hasta la próxima , besitos.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bueno... al menos nuestro vago sexy le hará caso a la mujer que ama y recuperará lo que nunca debió perder. Enjoy the chap.**

 **Capítulo 30: Recuperando el tiempo perdido.**

El fin de semana había pasado sin pena ni gloria, Shikamaru había cumplido lo que le había prometido a Temari con respecto a Fumiko, la había cuidado todo el fin de semana, de todos modos no tenía nada más que hacer, ahora sólo faltaba una cosa más...

Ya en el segundo recreo en el Instituto de Hombres, Shikamaru decidió hablar con Choji sobre lo que había ocurrido desde que había conocido a Temari, de verdad que necesitaba desahogarse y nadie mejor que su mejor amigo.

\- Te lo advertimos...- le dijo su amigo.

\- Tsk, mendokusei- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con Fumiko? ¿vas a seguir con ella sabiendo lo que sientes por Temari?

\- Ya le prometí a Temari que la cuidaría, así que no tengo opción...- dijo resignado el Nara.

\- Dijo que la cuidaras no que te quedaras con ella, puedes cuidarla perfectamente como amigo, aunque...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Conociendo a Fumiko dudo que te acepte como eso si la llegas a terminar.- dijo el castaño mientras abría unas bolsas de papitas, el Nara simplemente bufó.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con lo segundo?

\- ¿Segundo?- Shikamaru miró a su amigo sin comprender.

\- Lo segundo que le prometiste a Temari.- le dijo el castaño con mirada acusadora. Shikamaru tragó saliva, no es que no quisiera ir con ella, de hecho lo único que quería era recuperarla, pero... su cobardía le impedía tomar la iniciativa.

\- Hmm.- meditó el chico, pero ya se lo había prometido a su amada Temari, al menos si no podía estar con ella, ¿mínimo cumplir su voluntad no? Finalmente acotó resignado.- ¿Aún frecuenta ese lugar?

\- See.- dijo el castaño comprendiendo a qué se refería su amigo.- Va todos los días a echarse la siesta ahí después del instituto, a menos que las chicas la lleven a otra parte.

\- Bien, iré hoy después del instituto.- dijo decidido el Nara, mandaría al diablo su cobardía e iría a recuperar a su mejor amiga, de quién jamás debió separarse.

000

Anko había decidido llamar a ese hombre, ahora lo estaba esperando en una cafetería. Aprovechó que Minato estaba muy ocupado con "Will of Fire", vaya que había sido todo un éxito la maldita discoteque, simplemente desde que se inauguró no había parado de venir gente. La mujer estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- Anko, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo una voz masculina. La mujer alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un joven de ojos color negro, cabello blanco sujetado en una cola de caballo baja, en su rostro usaba unos anteojos circulares.

\- Kabuto, ya era hora. Detesto que me hagan esperar.- reclamó fastidiada la mujer.

\- Lo siento, en realidad llegué temprano es solo que... checaba el perímetro.

\- No te preocupes de eso, me aseguré que nadie me siguiera.

\- De todas formas tengo que asegurarme, no te ofendas, sólo es por precaución.- explicó el chico, luego acotó.- Así que... ¿misión cumplida?

\- Sí.- dijo la Mitarashi entregándole la carpeta que Kakashi le había dado el día que se juntaron.- Kakashi me dijo que Orochimaru tenía todos los papeles de Minato de sus antiguos negocios, pero que solo le faltaba "Will of Fire". Bueno te lo entrego en tus manos.

Kabuto comenzó a hojear los documentos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- Excelente.- dijo el joven, luego guardó la carpeta en un maletín y procedió a levantarse de la silla.- Bueno, tengo que admitirlo, tú y Kakashi hicieron un excelente trabajo. Procuraré informarselo a Orochimaru-sama.

Dicho esto el joven comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

\- Espera Kabuto!- dijo la mujer con cara de no comprender nada.

\- ¿Hm? ¿necesitas algo más Anko?- el joven se giró hacia la mujer.

\- Pues... ¿no me vas a decir dónde está Orochimaru? Ya cumplí mi misión, quiero ir a verlo.

\- Eso es imposible, sus órdenes fueron que no podía revelar su ubicación, absolutamente a nadie. Así que te recomiendo que esperes a que él mismo se comunique contigo, así que sigue vigilando a Minato y cualquier cosa extraña que descubras, hazmelo saber. Ya sabes como contactarme.

\- Espera un minuto, yo ya cumplí mi parte, ¿por qué tengo que seguir vigilándolo?- reclamó la mujer muy molesta.

\- Orochimaru-sama aún necesita que lo vigiles, ya que con lo de Rasa lo más probable es que tenga la guardia en alto.- explicó el chico.

\- Kabuto... es que acaso... ¿Orochimaru tiene que ver con la muerte de Rasa?- preguntó directamente Anko, la curiosidad la mataba.

\- ¿Hm? creí que estabas al tanto de lo que planeaba Orochimaru-sama, ¿no te dijo cuales eran sus planes?- preguntó suspicaz Kabuto.

\- Tal parece que no.

\- Lo siento, pero si Orochimaru-sama no quiso contarte debe tener sus razones, solo puedo decirte que te prepares, porque algo grande se avecina a Konoha, especialmente para esos tres.- dijo Kabuto con mirada sombría.

\- ¿Piensa matar a Minato y a los otros dos?- dijo Anko nerviosa.

\- Bueno, si te dijera que contrató a Akatsuki para esto, ¿tú qué crees?- dijo Kabuto esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa. Anko abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó sin palabras.- Bien, me retiro. Oh! por cierto. Te pediría que no le digas a Kakashi lo que te conté.

Anko lo miró curiosa por eso:- ¿Por qué?

\- No confío en él del todo. Entonces, ¿lo harás?- preguntó el chico, Anko asintió seriamente.- Bien, que tengas un buen día Anko, fue un placer verte.

Dicho esto el joven se retiró, Anko quedó sumamante nerviosa por la conversación, lo único que quería era terminar con esto, pero al parecer Orochimaru tenía otros planes, sólo rogaba que no le pidiera a ella misma que matara a Minato, porque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo...

000

Una vez que salieron del Instituto Senju, Hinata, muy a su pesar, se despidió de sus amigas ya que el día de hoy comenzaba su preuniversitario, por lo que tenía que pasar a su casa a cambiarse y dirigirse al lugar. Sakura decidió irse directamente a su casa, no andaba con mucho ánimo, aún estaba superando lo de Sasuke, por lo que Karito, como rutina habitual, se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca del instituto a echarse la siesta, ya hacía un buen rato que no se iba a relajar ahí.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, su favorito, era cómodo y se podía ver el atardecer. La chica pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Choji en su casa cuando fue a visitarlo, había quedado preocupadísima cuando vió a Fumiko seguir a Temari y Shikamaru. Al igual que todos, quería saber que rayos pasaba entre esos dos, pero Choji le dijo que su amigo no le había hablado sobre el tema, sólo había mencionado a la chica, pero no habían hablado muy profundamente sobre eso. Choji simplemente le había dado su opinión sobre el tema, la cual era lo mismo que pensaba ella, Shikamaru se había enamorado de Temari. _"*sigh* este idiota, si me hubiese hecho caso no estaría metido en el problema que está ahora"_ pensaba la castaña con los ojos cerrados, en ese instante oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, eran unos pasos lentos, pesados, denotando flojera por el solo hecho de caminar, unos pasos endemoniadamente familiares para ella a pesar del tiempo transcurrido en que no los oía.

\- Vaya, esto sí es una sorpresa.- dijo la castaña tranquila sin abrir los ojos, los pasos se detuvieron.- ¿O perdiste una apuesta o te metiste en un lío del que no puedes salir?

\- Hm, tú siempre un paso por delante de mí ¿no?- dijo la voz mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica, era tan nostálgico volver a estar así después de tanto tiempo.

\- Hmp, supongo que no lo puedo evitar.- dijo la castaña abriendo los ojos y mirando a su mejor amigo.- Tienes una cara de funeral. Definitivamente me he perdido de mucho. ¿Me pones al día?

El chico le sonrió y comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido estos 4 meses que no se habían visto, nada más que trivialidades y Fumiko, en ningún minuto mencionó a Temari, quería dejar ese tema aparte para después.

\- Vaya, tú vida sigue igual de aburrida.- dijo Karito mientras bostezaba.

\- Sí, no te perdiste de mucho.- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro. En ese instante la castaña se incorporó para quedar sentada a la altura del Nara.

\- Bueno, ya que astutamente evitaste mencionar el tema principal por el que te atreviste a venir aquí, mejor te lo pregunto directo.- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente, Shikamaru tragó saliva, a esta mujer no se le escapaba nada, según Asuma tenían la misma inteligencia, pero él siempre había creído que Karito era más inteligente que él.- ¿Qué rayos pasa entre tú y Sabaku no Temari?

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en su amada Temari, Karito simplemente enarcó una ceja.

\- Con ese sonrojo me dices todo.- dijo la chica mirando al horizonte.

\- Espera! no saques conclusiones si aún no te he contado nada sobre eso.- dijo nervioso el chico.- ella es sólo... una amiga, una muy buena amiga, es todo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar eso Shikamaru?- la chica lo miró con cara de fastidio. Shikamaru simplemente suspiró, ni siquiera sabía porque rayos le dijo eso si ni el mismo se lo creía. Por lo que finalmente le contó lo mismo que le había contado a Choji en la mañana.

\- Y eso es todo.- concluyó el Nara.

\- *sigh* ¿eres un idiota lo sabías?- le reprochó su amiga molesta.

El Nara simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio ya se veía esto venir.

\- Pero bueno... ¿y qué piensas hacer?

\- Nada, seguir con mi vida.- dijo el chico con su típica cara de fastidio.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que vas a seguir con Fumiko a pesar de que estás enamorado de Temari?- le preguntó anonadada Karito.

\- Temari no quiere que termine con Fumiko por ella, si termino con Fumiko quiere que lo haga por mí no por ella.- explicó el Nara a su amiga.

\- *sigh* que le gusta complicar las cosas a esa mujer...- se quejó la castaña.

\- Dímelo a mí.- dijo el chico fastidiado.- Además... tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que ella siente por mí.

La castaña lo miró incrédula, ¿de verdad dudaba de los sentimientos de Temari? Ella había cruzado dos palabras con ella, pero aún así pudo notar que estaba enamorada de él.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- eh?- Shikamaru miró confuso a su amiga.

\- Shikamaru, ¿estás ciego o qué?, es obvio que Temari también está enamorada de tí.- Karito no podía entender como su amigo "genio" podía ser tan idiota.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo Shikamaru calmado, pero con un deje de esperanza en su corazón, nada lo haría más feliz que el saber que Temari sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

\- Por sus reacciones, en la discoteque se notaba demasiado que le interesabas, en especial cuando se enfrentó a Sakura por ti y al otro día en el instituto cuando hablamos, pude notar en su mirada que estaba enamorada de tí, ya que cada vez que le hablaba de tí su cara se iluminaba.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar en la rubia, le alegraba tanto el alma pensar en ella que no pudo evitar poner cara de enamorado.

\- Esa misma cara de idiota, pero a ella se le ve mejor.- bromeó sarcásticamente la chica.

\- Hmm, tenías que arruinar el momento ¿verdad?- dijo el chico mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Es mi especialidad.- dijo la chica divertida, luego tomó un semblante un poco más serio.- Shika, Temari está enamorada de tí, no lo dudes, además, con todo lo que me acabas de contar queda aún más claro.

\- Pero...- Shikamaru no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Fumiko si llegase a terminar con ella, después de todo habían estado juntos 1 año y tres meses, y él, aunque no la amara, de todas formas le tenía cariño y sinceramente no le gustaría verla sufrir, menos por él.- No quiero hacer sufrir a Fumiko.

\- Shika, lo hecho hecho está, si crees que nadie terminará sufriendo en esta historia te equivocas. Si no sufre Fumiko, sufrirán tú y Temari. Así que al final es lo mismo, y disculpame, pero le haces más daño a Fumiko estando con ella sin amarla que terminar de una vez con una relación que no llegará a ningún lado. Es mejor que termines con ella ahora que dejar que el tiempo siga pasando y se haga cada vez más difícil.- dijo Karito seriamente y mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, vaya que detestaba cuando esta mujer tenía razón, y vaya que la tenía.

\- Hmm, bien, pero lo haré cuando se recupere, no quiero estresarla siendo que está lastimada.- dijo el chico decidido.

\- Como quieras, pero esta vez... hazme caso ¿sí?

El chico le sonrió dulcemente no podía creer que volvieran a estar juntos después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- Hai. Hmm, no sabes cuanto te extrañé Karito.- dijo sinceramente el chico. Ella lo miró y le sonrió de la misma forma.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho, baka...

Finalmente ambos terminaron riendo cómplicemente, en ese instante Shikamaru recordó algo que quería preguntarle, algo que lo dejó endemoniadamente curioso desde que había ido a la discoteque.

\- Karito, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Dime.- dijo la chica mientras se volvía a acomodar bajo el árbol.

\- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Lee?- le preguntó directamente, la chica abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida, bien... jamás pensó que su amigo le preguntaría algo así.

\- ¿Te refieres a Lee-sensei?- la chica se volvió a reincorporar para quedar a la altura de su amigo.- ¿Es que acaso lo conoces?

\- Oh cierto! tú no alcanzaste a conocerlo puesto que se mudó al departamento en Mayo. Sí, es mi amigo y compañero de depa.

\- Ya veo.- dijo la castaña comprendiendo el cómo se conocían.- Y... ¿Por qué me preguntas si pasa algo entre nosotros? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Bueno, él me contó que era tu profesor y yo le dije que eras mi mejor amiga, pero... pude notar que se siente atraído por tí.- decía el chico mirando fijamente a su amiga, ésta simplemente enarcó una ceja incrédula.- No sé que rayos le hiciste al pobre hasta el punto de que su descripción de chica ideal es técnicamente tú.

Karito no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, hasta el punto de sentirlas calientes. A Shikamaru se le desfiguró la cara al presenciar tal evento en la cara de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica nerviosa al notar la cara desfigurada de su amigo.

\- Ka-Karito... eso que tienes en las mejillas... ¿es sonrojo?- Shikamaru no lo podía creer, jamás en la vida la había visto sonrojada, nunca, ni siquiera cuando las personas los molestaban cuando eran más pequeños, oh no! Nunca había tenido el privilegio de ver a su mejor amiga sonrojada. _"Oh Choji! Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí para presenciar esto"_ pensaba el Nara y no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo... siento Karito es que... de verdad... como nunca te habíamos visto así... con Choji llegamos a pensar que... te faltaba circulación en esa zona...- decía como podía el chico y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Karito tranquilamente comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su amigo, éste al levantar la mirada para ver qué hacía su amiga se encontró frente a frente con el rostro de ella, sus narices estaban a un milímetro de distancia...

\- Otro comentario brillante Nara y te aseguro que saldrás de aquí sin "día del padre".- espetó su amiga tranquila, pero intimidantemente. Shikamaru tragó saliva y se tranquilizó al instante.

\- Lo siento.- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella un poco, la chica retomó su posición inicial.- Aunque... sigues sin contestarme la pregunta.

La chica nuevamente lo miró anonadada, vaya que era insistente cuando quería.

\- Nada, no hay nada entre Lee-sensei y yo, sólo soy su alumna y él es mi profesor, es todo.- respondió la chica algo molesta y desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado.

\- Ajá, ¿y se puede saber por qué me quitas la mirada?- dijo pícaramente el Nara.

\- Última advertencia Nara...- dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

\- Bien, bien, como quieras. Ya noto el grado de confianza.- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos, Karito lo miró de reojo.- Sin embargo, yo te cuento todos mis dramas amorosos sin ningún problema...

-*sigh* está bien, tú ganas. Pareces mujer sabes.- dijo hastiada la chica mientras se volteaba para mirarlo de frente.- Bueno... digamos que me gusta algo...

\- ¿Algo?- dijo el chico enarcando una ceja.

\- Está bien, me gusta, me atrae, creo que... es un chico interesante.- dijo Karito cruzándose de brazos y nuevamente sonrojada. Luego miró a su amigo- ¿Satisfecho?

\- Sip, satisfecho. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

\- Hmp.- bufó Karito mientras miraba nuevamente el horizonte.

\- Hm, al menos tienes buen gusto, Lee es un buen chico. Algo atolondrado, pero es un excelente amigo y... es bien perspicaz cuando quiere, así que ten cuidado.- le dijo el chico a Karito guiñándole un ojo.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo alegre la chica y luego suspiró.- *sigh* ¿tenías que enamorarte con Fumiko encima no? Vaya que eres problemático.

\- Bueno, al menos te tengo a ti para ahogar mis penas de amor.- dijo divertido el Nara.

\- Nah, admite que sólo quieres un regalo extra para tu cumpleaños.- dijo aburrida la chica.- *sigh* Tsumaranai, ahora tendré que darme la lata de comprarte un regalo.

\- Haha, me atrapaste.- dijo el chico, luego la miró incrédulo- ¿En serio no ibas a regalarme nada?

\- Por supuesto que sí, tenía planeado comprarlo mañana y enviartelo con Choji. Aunque tengo que admitirte que no tengo idea que regalarte.

\- Bueno, me hace falta un celular.

\- Ni lo sueñes, a menos que quieras dejarme en bancarrota. De seguro Fumiko te regala uno a menos que termines con ella antes. *sigh* de todas formas estas jodido.- dijo la chica ahogando un bostezo.

Shikamaru simplemente sonrió, era verdad que estaba metido en un lío, no tenía idea como rayos se las iba a ingeniar para terminar con Fumiko de una manera en que no sufriera tanto o que no lo asesinase, pero al menos el tener el apoyo de su amiga lo reconfortaba, porque sabía que jamás lo dejaría solo a su suerte, nunca. Miraron juntos el atardecer en silencio, sintiendo la compañía del otro, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque jamás se imaginaron que contemplarían un atardecer en tales circunstancias, Shikamaru completamente enamorado y Karito con un creciente sentimiento.

000

Al día siguiente todo transcurría normal en Senju, Sakura ya estaba de mejor humor, aunque las miradas asesinas que se intercambiaban entre ella e Ino no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie, también molestaba a Temari de vez en cuando, aunque ésta no le prestaba atención. Kiba por su parte no dejaba de lanzar miradas de furia a la pareja de Gaara y Tamaki, quienes no se separaban durante los recreos. Karito andaba de mejor humor ahora que había recuperado a su mejor amigo y Hinata se quejaba de las tareas extras del preuniversitario. En fin, todo normal.

\- Vaya, ya era hora de que se reconciliaran.- decía la pelirrosa.

\- Sí, estoy muy feliz por ustedes Karito.- acotó la peliazul muy contenta.

\- See, ¿y qué piensan regalarle?- dijo la castaña tranquilamente.

\- Yo ya le compré una polera, aunque sinceramente no debería comprarle nada ya que él no se dignó a aparecer en MI cumpleaños!- dijo molesta Sakura recordando que el pelinegro no había ido a su cumpleaños en Marzo.

\- De todas formas te compró un regalo Sakura, recuerda que te lo envió conmigo.- lo defendió la castaña.

\- Karito, es obvio que esas botas las compraste tú y no el flojo de tu amigo.

\- Sí, pero fue con su dinero, así que técnicamente te regaló unas botas caras.- dijo Karito mirándola acusadoramente, la chica simplemente bufó.

El día transcurrió normal y finalmente a la hora de la salida Sakura se dirigió a su casa a descansar, Hinata al preuniversitario y Karito, como tenía que comprarle algo a Shikamaru, se dirigió al centro comercial.

Una vez allí comenzó a buscar algo para su amigo, no quería regalarle ropa ya que, Sakura, Choji, Naruto e incluso Hinata le iban a regalar ropa, por lo que, a menos que quisiera que el guardarropa le explotara, no lo consideró una opción.

 _"Hmm, ¿una consola de videojuegos? no, muy caro, aparte tendría que comprarle un juego también y un joystick extra para jugar 2 player, nope"_ divagaba la chica en sus pensamientos. _"Talvez algo pequeño, algo útil, ¿Qué le hará falta?"_. La chica comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras pensaba.

Mientras tanto, cerca de dónde se encontraba Karito, Lee buscaba algo útil que regalarle a su amigo Shikamaru. _"Hmm podría ser un libro, no de seguro no lo leerá jamás, o talvez calzoncillos! esos siempre son útiles, no de seguro me los tira por la cabeza, hmm DEMONIOS QUE LE REGALO?!"_ divagaba Lee en sus pensamientos, iba caminando desesperado mientras pensaba, iba con tanto impulso que no notó cuando chocó con alguien.

\- Auch!- oyó a alguien que caía al suelo.

\- Oh lo siento! iba distraído disculpa!- dijo Lee saliendo de sus pensamientos y encontrandose con cierta castaña en el suelo.- Waaa! Karito-chan! lo siento mucho!

El chico le ofreció la mano a la chica, ésta tomó su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

\- Uf, deberíamos tratar de toparnos de otra forma Lee-sensei ¿no cree?- bromeó la chica.

El chico sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

\- Sí, definitivamente, sería bueno. ¿No te lastimé verdad?- preguntó preocupado el pelinegro.

\- No se preocupe, estoy bien.- dijo la chica mirándolo dulcemente. Lee quedó prendado de sus ojos índigos y Karito no le quitaba la vista de encima, era tan gracioso verlo así de nervioso, luego recordó la charla con Shikamaru del día anterior y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa también.- Um, y... ¿en qué anda Lee-sensei?

\- Oh! bueno...- se despabiló el chico- Andaba buscando un regalo para Shikamaru, como mañana es su cumpleaños.

\- Vaya, que coincidencia! yo también andaba buscándole algo.- dijo la chica.

\- Oh cierto! me alegra que se hayan reconciliado.- dijo el chico alegremente.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Acaso él le contó algo?- preguntó Karito curiosa.

\- Sí, es que llegó con una cara de felicidad ayer, como si hubiera recuperado algo que había perdido, por lo que le pregunté y me contó que estuvo contigo y que arreglaron sus problemas.

\- Ya veo...- _"Ok... definitivamente el enamoramiento te está haciendo mal Shika, ahora le andas contando a todo el mundo lo que te hace feliz... hehe"_ Karito no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, en realidad era como que ambos hubieran recuperado un pedazo de ellos mismos.

\- Hm, te ves contenta.- dijo de repente Lee.

\- Bueno, sí. Es que extrañaba mucho a ese idiota es todo.- dijo la chica melancólicamente. Luego miró a Lee.- Bueno, ya que estamos en las mismas, ¿Qué le parece si vamos juntos Lee-sensei?

-¿Eh? ¿adonde?- Lee se puso nervioso, ¿Lo estaba invitando a salir?!

\- Pues... a buscar algo para Shikamaru.

\- Oh! cierto cierto! hahaa claro, que más podría ser sino hahahaha.- dijo nervioso y decepcionado en parte el chico.

\- Y después podríamos ir a tomarnos algo. Claro si gusta.

\- Claro, claro.- dijo Lee por inercia. _"Espera un minuto... ¿escuché bien?! ¿ahora sí me invitó a tomar algo?! mierda! ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ya le dije que sí! no puedo arrepentirme ahora! ¿aunque quién rayos quiere arrepentirse?! No espera, esto no está bien! ella es menor que tú! y eres su profesor!_ " Lee había comenzado a pasearse de lado a lado como si decidiera algo. Karito decidió llamarle la atención.

\- Lee-sensei!- el aludido la miró.- ¿Vamos?

\- Por supuesto.- dijo el chico mirándola completamente embobado. _"Lee, ¿qué rayos te pasa con ella? acaso... no no, contrólate hombre! sólo vayan, compren un regalo para Shikamaru, tomen un café como alumna y profesor, y luego a casa, si eso, sin ningún percance"_ \- Um Karito-chan.

\- Sí, Lee-sensei?- Karito lo miró fijo. Vaya que amaba su mirada, era una de las cosas más bellas que tenía.

\- No estamos en el instituto así que puedes llamarme simplemente Lee.- esto lo dijo completamente sin pensar, definitivamente sus neuronas se habían apagado por completo.

\- Claro, Lee y ya que no estamos en el instituto tú puedes llamarme simplemente Karito.

\- Claro, Karito.- dijo Lee sonriendo, en ese instante sus neuronas revivieron. _"¿QUE RAYOS ACABAS DE HACER?! Estás poniendo demasiada confianza entre nosotros! y lo peor de todo es... que me fascina que me llame por mi nombre"_

 ** _Ay Lee, te está haciendo mal pasar tanto tiempo con Shikamaru, ya estás pensando demasiado... Espero que les gustase el capi, no hubo Shikatema para las fanáticas , pero al menos se forma el preambulo para lo que se viene jiji._**

 ** _Se acerca el cumple de Shika! a contar las horas nomas! Besitos ;)_**


	31. Capítulo 31: Motivación

**Doble Capi! Capítulo centrado en Karito, por fin encontrará el regalo perfecto para su amigo y el como cierta personita se está comenzando a convertir en su motivación. LeeKari ftw!**

 **Capítulo 31: Motivación.**

Una vez que Karito y Lee encontraron un regalo para que éste último le regalara a Shikamaru, Karito seguía con su búsqueda de un regalo para él.

\- ¿Talvez algo de ropa?- sugirió Lee.

\- Por lo menos unas 5 personas van a regalarle eso, creo que es suficiente, además Shikamaru no es muy fanático de la ropa.- respondió Karito aburrida, ya se estaba cansando de dar vueltas y vueltas.

\- Hmm, ¿qué tal un llavero?- dijo el pelinegro mientras se detenía en una tienda. Habían varios cachivaches y algunos muy interesantes. Karito se colocó al lado de Lee a apreciar las cosas, en realidad... no era una mala idea...

\- Ahora que lo pienso, de seguro se volverá loco con su auto ahora que cumplirá los 18. Hm, un llavero suena bien, así no anda con esa porquería de llavero que tiene.

\- Bien, entonces andando.- dijo entusiasta el chico mientras, sin pensar, tomaba a Karito de la mano y la arrastraba dentro de la tienda, esto colocó un poco nerviosa a la castaña.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a buscar algún llavero simpático para Shikamaru, en ese instante Karito posó su mirada en un llavero con forma de ciervo.

\- Me gusta ese. Le va como anillo al dedo.- le dijo la chica a Lee señalándole el llavero.

\- ¿Un ciervo?- preguntó curioso Lee.

\- Sip, Shika = Ciervo.- explicó la chica.

\- Cierto! tienes razón.

Por fin había encontrado un regalo, vaya que había sido complicado, definitivamente no volvería a dejar un regalo para última hora, ya que era cansador, aunque sólo había pasado una hora...

Finalmente Karito y Lee fueron a tomar un helado a una cafetería. Lee estaba un poco nervioso, técnicamente era la primera vez que invitaba a una chica a tomar algo y no sabía que decir, más aún en las circunstancias de profesor-alumna en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Y cuando terminas el internado Lee?- pregunto Karito para romper el incómodo silencio.

\- Bueno, hasta fines de Febrero, luego daré mi examen de grado y listo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer después?

\- No lo sé. Buscar trabajo supongo.

\- ¿Aquí en Konoha o piensas irte a otro lado?

\- Pues, si no logro encontrar algo en Konoha, podría irme a otro lugar, aunque me gusta aquí, he vivido toda mi vida aquí, me sería dificil dejar esta ciudad.- dijo el chico pensativamente, luego acotó mirándola.- Además, hay mucha gente especial aquí, sinceramente no me gustaría irme.

Karito se sonrojó un poco, pero rápidamente cambió el tema. Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y a conocerse mejor, estaban tan entretenidos conversando que no se dieron cuenta de las tres horas que pasaron. Ya se había hecho de noche. Karito miró su reloj.

\- Wow, que tarde es. Definitivamente tú si sabes como entretener a una chica Lee.- le dijo coquetamente la castaña. Lee se sonrojó un poco.

\- Gracias... hehe. ¿Tienes como irte?

\- Pues, supongo que tomaré un taxi.- dijo tranquilamente la chica con su pose típica.

\- ¿qué?! ¿sola?! De ninguna manera! Yo te llevo.- exclamó el chico, en verdad ya era tarde y no iba a permitir que la bella chica se fuese a su casa sola.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero causarte molestias.- dijo la chica modestamente.

\- Tú jamás serías una molestia para mí Karito.- dijo el chico mirándola dulcemente. No se dió cuenta que se había acercado a ella más de la cuenta y sus rostros estaban por lo menos a unos 2 centímetros de distancia. Karito simplemente lo miraba extremadamente nerviosa, aunque por fuera se veía igual de tranquila, pero por dentro ya casi que le estaba dando un ataque cardíaco. Lee reaccionó y se separó de ella rápidamente.- Um... mejor vamos andando antes de que se haga más tarde hehe.

Dicho esto el chico comenzó a avanzar, Karito simplemente lo siguió, no entendía que rayos le pasaba. _"*sigh* desde que le dije a Shikamaru que Lee me gustaba mucho no paro de pensar en eso... de verdad sólo será eso o... uff, por favor Karito, ya tienes el problemón de Shikamaru y Temari y más encima quieres echarte encima otro problema? No importa que sólo sea tres años mayor que tú, él sigue siendo tu profesor y sabes lo complicada que son ese tipo de relaciones... y después me quejo que Shika es el idiota cuando parece que yo soy tan idiota como él"_ pensaba Karito resignada, definitivamente el amor era un fastidio.

000

Cuando Lee y Karito llegaron a la residencia Sarutobi, Lee quiso ir a dejarla hasta la puerta de su casa, vaya que era un caballero, Karito simplemente aceptó. Una vez en la puerta comenzaron a despedirse.

\- Bueno, gracias por traerme Lee y también por ayudarme con el regalo de Shikamaru, de no ser por tí no se me habría ocurrido regalarle el llavero.- agradecía sinceramente la castaña.

\- Hehe, de nada. Cuando quieras Karito.- dijo amablemente el chico, en ese instante la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Lee? ¿Rock Lee? Vaya muchacho tanto tiempo!- Asuma había escuchado la voz del chico desde dentro de la casa y decidió ir a saludarlo.

-¿ A-Asuma-sensei?

\- Karito me contó que eras su nuevo profesor. Vaya, te felicito Lee, y espero que logres sacar tu internado con creces, aunque conociéndote de seguro lo lograrás.- dijo simpáticamente el hombre.- Oh! y si te preguntas que rayos hago aquí, pues, resulta que Karito es mi sobrina. Ya sabes que dicen que Konoha es un pañuelo.

\- Claro... Sarutobi.- concluyó el chico. Luego miró a la chica emocionado.- Así que por eso tienes esos movimientos sensacionales Karito, vaya, definitivamente debes de ser muy fuerte.

La chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, a Asuma se le desfiguró la cara, internamente, no era tan obvio como Shikamaru, pero sí estaba igual de impactado que él al ver a su sobrina de esa forma tan peculiar. Luego se le ocurrió una simpática idea.

\- Bueno Lee, ya que estás aquí por qué no te quedas a cenar, así hablamos y nos ponemos al día de tu vida.- ofreció el hombre.

\- No gracias Asuma-sensei, no quiero ser una molestia, además, no tengo hambre aún.- decía el chico nerviosamente, pero su estómago lo delató haciendo un sonido de hambre. Esto solo hizo que Lee enrojeciera como tomate.

\- Pues tú estómago no opina lo mismo. Bien, no se hable más, te quedas a cenar muchacho.- dijo el hombre mientras se daba media vuelta para preparar la mesa.

\- Hehe, parece que no tengo opción.- le dijo Lee a Karito.

\- Tal parece que no.- le dijo la chica sonriendole. Finalmente ambos entraron a la residencia Sarutobi.

000

Sasuke estaba en su habitación pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, había llamado a su casa y afortunadamente Kizashi lo atendió, le dijo que la chica estaba bien, que estaba llendo al instituto y que hacía su vida normal y que estaba más tranquila, esto dejó un poco más tranquilo al pelinegro. Luego sacó su billetera y miró la fotografía de ella que siempre llevaba con él.

 _"*Suspiro* ¿qué mierda me pasa?, sólo olvídala! como lo haces con todas, ya estás acostumbrado hombre, no es tan difícil"_ se decía mentalmente el chico, en ese instante su hermana entró por la puerta.

\- Oye ¿qué no sabes tocar la puerta?- la regañó el chico molesto mientras guardaba su billetera.

\- ¿No vas a ir a trabajar hoy?- preguntó Fumiko ignorándo el comentario de su hermano menor.

\- No, le pedí a un amigo que me reemplazara, no ando de humor.- dijo el chico mientras se acostaba en la cama.- Y tampoco tengo humor para ti y tus líos con Shikamaru, así que retírate Fumiko.

\- *sigh* ¿siempre tienes que ser tan amoroso tú? En realidad venía a pedirte un favor.

\- Si tiene que ver con Shikamaru olvídalo.- dijo su hermano firmemente.

\- No! bueno... sí tiene que ver con él, pero-

\- No!

\- Ni siquiera sabes que quiero pedirte!- exclamó rabiosa la chica.

\- Fumiko.- dijo el chico reincorporándose en la cama.- Tus problemas amorosos con Shikamaru resuélvelos tú! A mí no me metas ¿ok?

\- No es un asunto amoroso, te lo juro!

Sasuke la miró incrédulo, quizas qué querría pedirle, la chica juntó las manos en señal de ruego, vaya que se veía patética y con el yeso en su pierna peor. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermana.

\- Argh, está bien, ¿qué quieres?- dijo ya hastiado el pelinegro.

\- Voy a organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Shikamaru, y quiero que tú me ayudes.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó curioso el chico. Fumiko le entregó una lista con nombres de personas.

\- Quiero que invites a todos los amigos de Shikamaru que están en la lista, creo que están todos, al menos los que yo conozco.

El pelinegro hojeó la lista y notó que faltaba un nombre, un nombre muy especial para el chico Nara.

\- Te faltó Karito.- dijo el chico mirando a su hermana.

\- Ellos ya no son amigos, ¿no recuerdas que dejaron de verse desde mayo?- dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, cómo detestaba que siquiera nombraran a esa mujer. A ella definitivamente la detestaba incluso más que a Temari.

\- Pues, Naruto me contó hoy en el instituto que Shikamaru y Karito se habían reconciliado.

A Fumiko casi se le cae la cara de la impresión:- ¿QUE?!

\- Lo que oyes, esos dos retomaron su amistad.

Fumiko no podía creerlo, _"Maldita sea! no puede ser! ahora no sólo me voy a tener que preocupar de la zorra de Temari sino que también de la estúpida de Karito! Argh! un día de estos te voy a asesinar Shikamaru lo juro!"_ rabiaba internamente la pelinegra, pero descartó estos pensamientos y se dirigió nuevamente a su hermano.

\- La gente que está en la lista es la que vendrá Sasuke, nadie más- dijo seria y firmemente la pelinegra.

\- Pero-

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer sí o no?

\- Bah, como quieras, es tu problema no el mío.- dijo el chico mientras sacaba su celular.- Hay algunos que aún deben estar despiertos, los invitaré enseguida y mañana seguiré con el resto.

\- Gracias Sasuke.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se retiraba.- Ah! por cierto! Olvidaba decirte que es sorpresa, Shikamaru no debe enterarse. Y... el cómo traerlo a la fiesta, ingeniatelas tú con sus amigos, pero lo quiero aquí mañana a las 8 en punto ¿me oíste?

\- See.- dijo fastidiado el chico. Finalmente la chica se retiró dejando solo a Sasuke. _"Bueno, al menos esto me mantendrá desenfocado de pensar en ella"_ pensaba el chico y rápidamente descartó a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos y comenzó a marcar números de teléfonos.

000

La cena había transcurrido tranquila en la casa de los Sarutobi, Konohamaru no paraba de lanzarles indirectas a su hermana y su sensei, Karito lo único que quería era asesinar a su hermanito, aunque se le ocurrió una buena idea para vengarse, que talvez pondría en ejecución más adelante.

\- ¿Y cómo le va a Karito en tu clase Lee? ¿No te ha causado problemas?- dijo Asuma divertido, ya era tan normal para él que los profesores de Karito se quejaran de ella por su falta de atención y motivación en clases.

\- Pues que puedo decir, es una excelente estudiante! muy aplicada y responsable!- dijo Lee enérgicamente. Tanto Asuma como Konohamaru se atragantaron con la comida y tuvieron que darse golpecitos en el pecho para poder tragar. Karito no pudo evitar el ponerse nerviosa, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Lee, no podía creer como podía aprender tanto en su clase, tanto, que lo había dejado impresionado el día anterior, bueno, no sólo a él sino que a TODO EL CURSO...

FLASHBACK

\- Bien chicos, el lunes pasado hablamos de los tópicos literarios, y como ustedes son buenos estudiantes y de seguro hicieron la tarea que les pedí, voy a nombrarles algunos ejemplos y ustedes me dirán que tópico literario es, así como un juego.- decía Lee entusiasmado a la clase, aunque lamentablemente los chicos lo que menos tenían era entusiasmo.- Bien empecemos, si les digo la frase "Vive al máximo" ¿a qué tópico literario correspondería?

Silencio sepulcral, cada alumno estaba metido en su mundo, Temari no dejaba de pensar en Shikamaru, Ino y Sakura no podían dejar de pensar en Sasuke y en todo lo que había sucedido, Hinata estaba frustrada porque el día de hoy comenzaba su preuniversitario, Kiba lo único que quería era destrozarle el cuello a Sabaku no Gaara por haberlo separado de Tamaki, Matsuri estaba fastidiada por la actitud de Kiba, Yukata no paraba de lanzarle miraditas a Shino y éste último simplemente veía como su mejor amigo rabiaba por dentro. La única que asombrosamente estaba prestando atención era Karito.

\- ¿Nadie? ¿en serio?- dijo Lee algo nervioso.- Vamos chicos es fácil, lo vimos el lunes.

\- Carpe diem.- dijo una voz aburrida. Bien... este evento hizo que TODO EL CURSO dejara su mundo interior y girara la cabeza hacia la persona que había hablado.

\- Exacto! muy bien Karito-chan!- dijo alegremente el pelinegro.- Bien vamos con otra, si te digo el poema:

"Tantos duques excelentes,

tantos marqueses y condes

y barones

como vimos tan potentes,

di, Muerte, ¿do los escondes

y traspones?"

-¿Dónde estaría el "ubi sunt"?- preguntó el chico nuevamente entusiasmado.

\- En la pregunta existencial, "¿Do los escondes y traspones?"- decía tranquilamente la chica. Sakura y Hinata estaban con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta no lo podían creer, ¿Karito estaba participando activamente de la clase?! La cara de Kiba estaba totalmente desfigurada al igual que la de Ino, simplemente no lo podían creer. Shino y Kyo la miraban extrañados, pero a la vez impactados aunque no se les notaba. Matsuri, Yukata, Yakumo y Tenten habían parado de respirar de la impresión. La única que estaba normal, pero a la vez igual de extrañada era Temari, aunque con sólo notar las caras de sus compañeros, hasta de los más tranquilos como Kyo y Shino, ya era obvio que esto era un evento extraño.

Y así sucesivamente Lee comenzó a nombrar más ejemplos y Karito los respondía todos perfectamente. La única interacción que había en el salón de clases eran Karito y Lee ya que todos los demás no eran más que meros espectadores, unos espectadores a punto de desmayarse o sufrir un paro.

-Hinata...- le susurró Sakura como pudo a su amiga que estaba sentada junto a ella.- Creo que me va a dar un ataque cardíaco...

\- Creo... que a mi ya me dió... ughh.- dijo Hinata mientras su cabeza caía hacia su pecho.

\- Kyahh! Hinata reacciona! *tish tish*- susurró desesperada Sakura mientras agarraba a su amiga de la camisa y le daba cachetadas.

\- Shino...- decía Kiba blanco como un fantasma.- Por favor dime que estamos en un universo paralelo o que estamos en una pesadilla conjunta...

\- No Kiba... Es la friki realidad...- dijo simplemente Shino.

\- Esto no puede ser real...- le decía Ino a Tenten totalmente descolocada.- Ahora solo faltaría que por la puerta aparecieran un Choji metrosexual y un Shikamaru alumno estrella con honores... Por favor no mires la puerta Tenten!

-Gomen nasai...- Tenten sinceramente estuvo a punto de mirar la puerta.

\- Yukata me falta el aireeee- decía Matsuri toda azul.

\- Respira Matsuri! Respira!- susurraba la chica mientras le lanzaba aire a su amiga con un abanico.

\- Bien... esto sí es increíble...- le decía anonadado Kyo a Yakumo.

\- Ni que lo digas... Esto quedará incrustado en nuestros cerebros de por vida...- dijo la castaña totalmente desconcertada.

\- Excelente Karito-chan! Ya me gasté todos los ejemplos haha, te felicito! tienes un punto extra en el examen.- dijo Lee contentísimo. En ese instante todos reaccionaron.

\- NANI?!- Exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- Oiga Lee-sensei usted en ningún minuto dijo que era con premio!- protestó Kiba levantándose de su asiento.

\- Kiba-kun, el estudiar y aprender no debe hacerse sólo por obtener buenas calificaciones o por premios! Debe hacerse con el deseo y gusto de llenarte de conocimientos y ser una persona culta!- decía Lee totalmente motivado.- Como Karito-chan! Ella participó activamente de la clase sin esperar nada! Deberían aprender de ella, ser estudiantes responsables, aplicados y que presten atención en clases!

 _"Responsable?..."_ decía Kiba mentalmente con los ojos en blanco.

 _"Aplicada?..."_ pensaba Ino con la cara nuevamente desfigurada.

 _"Que presta atención..."_ comenzó Sakura mentalmente mientras sostenía a Hinata.

"... _en clases?..."_ terminó Hinata "reviviendo". En ese instante el timbre sonó y Lee rápidamente tomó sus cosas.

\- Oh! lo siento chicos, debo retirarme rápido que voy a hacerles un examen sorpresa a los de segundo hehe.- dijo el chico mientras ordenaba todo a la velocidad de la luz, una vez que estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta se dirigió nuevamente a Karito.- Y nuevamente, felicitaciones Karito-chan!

Karito, quién ya se había levantado del pupitre para guardar sus cosas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, aunque se le quitó al instante cuando sintió un escalofrío detrás de su espalda. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con todo el curso mirándola, los rostros de sus compañeros eran indescriptibles...

\- ¿Ocurre algo...?- preguntó Karito a sus compañeros completamente desconcertada. Nadie decía ni pío, todos parecían unos verdaderos zombies que la miraban...

 _"Vaya"_ pensó Temari que estaba en la primera fila " _Esto se pondrá interesante..."_

Karito iba a hablar de nuevo, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando todos la apuntaron.

-¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HICISTE CON KARITO SARUTOBI?!- gritaron todos al unísono.

\- EHHHHH?!- Karito no entendía nada, ¿qué mierda les pasaba a todos?!

Temari simplemente ahogó una risita, este salón definitivamente era el más caótico de todos en los que había estado, pero podía sentir la amistad y compañerismo entre ellos.

FIN FLASHBACK

Asuma y Konohamaru tenían las mismas caras, o peor, que los compañeros de Karito cuando Lee terminó de relatar lo sucedido el día anterior. Karito estaba roja como tomate.

\- Pero que mier- Konohamaru estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Asuma le puso una manzana en la boca.

\- Tu postre Konohamaru.- dijo el hombre tranquilamente.- Vaya... me alegra saber que a Karito le va bien en tu clase.

\- Haha sí, bueno de seguro es de familia, estoy seguro que usted también debe de haber sido un buen estudiante Asuma-sensei.- dijo Lee alegremente.

\- Haha claro...- dijo Asuma rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, Karito ahogó una risa y Konohamaru miró a Asuma enarcando una ceja mientras terminaba su manzana y ahora tomaba un poco de jugo. En ese instante Karito se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger los platos. Nuevamente Asuma y Konohamaru abrieron los ojos de par en par.

\- Karito, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Asuma anonadado.

\- Pues iré a lavar los platos.- dijo tranquilamente la castaña.

PFFFFFF. Konohamaru mandó a volar todo el jugo que estaba tomando, y comenzó a toser.

\- Cog cog, na-nan- pero no pudo articular palabra ya que nuevamente Asuma le colocó otra manzana en la boca.

\- Tu postre extra Konohamaru.

\- Karito, ¿quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció Lee.

\- No gracias Lee, ustedes sigan conversando vuelvo en seguida.- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina a lavar la loza.

 _"Lee? no que es su sensei?"_ pensaba Konohamaru, asombrado por la confianza que había entre esos dos, luego le susurró a Asuma.

\- Asuma, ¿seguro que esa es mi hermana y no un clon malvado?

Asuma simplemente lo chistó:- shhhh

 _"Vaya, quién pensaría que encontraría a alguien que la motivara tanto..."_ pensó Asuma divertidamente.

Una vez que terminaron de comer Lee agradeció por la comida y se despidió de Asuma y Konohamaru, finalmente Karito lo acompañó a la puerta.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana Karito.- dijo Lee mirando a la chica dulcemente.

\- Sí, hasta mañana Lee.- le dijo la chica igual de dulce mientras le sonreía, Lee no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, inmediatamente se dió media vuelta para que la chica no lo notase y se dirigió a su auto para luego retirarse del lugar. Una vez que la chica cerró la puerta, al voltearse se encontró con un Asuma contento y un Konohamaru asombrado.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó la chica confusa.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?!- dijo Konohamaru apuntándola acusadoramente.

\- Argh, pero que fastidio...- se quejó la chica mientras huía por las escaleras. Konohamaru iba a seguirla, pero Asuma se lo impidió.

\- Ve a dormir Konohamaru, es tarde, yo hablaré con ella y te cuento ok?- dijo Asuma empáticamente.

\- Ok...

 **Haha Konohamaru odioso, deja tranquila a tu hermana a menos que quieras que te linche XD. No puedo parar de reír con el paro cardíaco de Hinata, sinceramente me reía mientras escribía hahahaha. Bueno, después de la penita del Shikatema les pongo un pokito de humor, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, besitos.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Shikamaru se encuentra con cierta peliazul y se ponen al día, Hinata toma una decisión sobre sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro. Enjoy the chap!**

 **Capítulo 32: Viejos y nuevos sentimientos.**

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y Shikamaru había terminado su turno, estaba endemoniadamente cansado, el día de hoy había venido harta gente, detestaba cuando eso pasaba porque eso significaba mucho trabajo, pero bueno, ya había terminado y lo mejor es que mañana no vendría a trabajar por su cumpleaños, le había pedido permiso a su jefe y éste aceptó por ser una ocasión especial, después de todo no todos los días cumples los benditos 18. Mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a su auto no pudo evitar notar a cierta peliazul que no veía ya hace un buen rato, venía saliendo de aquel preuniversitario que estaba cerca del centro comercial, por lo que el chico se acercó a ella.

\- Que hay Hinata! tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo amablemente Shikamaru. Hinata se sorprendió al ver al chico.

\- Shi-Shikamaru-kun! Hola.- dijo nerviosa la chica.

\- Vaya, no has cambiado en nada, sigues igual de tímida.- bromeó el chico, la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.- ¿Estás llendo al pre?

\- Sí, mi padre me lo pidió.- dijo algo fastidiada la chica.

\- No sabía que salían tan tarde.

\- En realidad salimos a las 8, pero mañana uno de los profesores no vendrá, por lo que adelantó la clase, así no se altera el cronograma, por eso salí tarde hoy.- explicó Hinata tranquilamente.

\- Y... ¿tienes como irte a tu casa? ¿o te vienen a buscar?- preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Oh no! tenía pensado tomar un taxi.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿tú sola?! Olvídalo! yo te llevo.- dijo el chico, no iba a permitir que una chica como Hinata anduviera sola en un taxi.

\- eh? oh! no no Shikamaru-kun, no te molestes, además recuerda que mi casa es lejos.- se excusó la peliazul.

\- Pues no voy a permitir que te vayas sola Hinata, así que ¿o te vas conmigo o me voy contigo en el taxi?, tú eliges.- dijo firmemente el Nara, Hinata quedó asombrada, desde cuando que Shikamaru era tan decidido y... ¿exigente?

\- *sigh* de acuerdo, me iré contigo.- la chica no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

000

Karito había subido al techo a mirar las estrellas, reflexionaba un poco su comportamiento, en realidad no culpaba a sus compañeros y a su familia por reaccionar de la manera en que lo hicieron, hasta ella reconocía que estaba actuando de una manera bastante errática. En ese instante Asuma se sentó a su lado.

\- Vaya que nos sorprendiste hoy Karito. Puedo preguntar a que se debe este repentino cambio de actitud.- preguntó Asuma mirando el firmamento junto a su sobrina.

\- Bueno, tú mismo dijiste la semana pasada que la gente cambia no?- dijo tranquilamente Karito sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno.- Cómo por ejemplo, tú, que ahora mismo no estás fumando.

\- Sí, es verdad, pero la gente cambia por razones.- dijo mirando a la chica, ésta apartó la vista de las estrellas y lo miró.- La gente no cambia así como así, siempre hay una razón de por medio.

Karito no respondió, ni siquiera ella sabía que rayos le pasaba, pero cada vez que estaba con Lee podía notar que actuaba de forma extraña y errática, y lo peor de todo es que le salía natural, y cuando se daba cuenta de ello después no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada. Asuma notó la inquietud de su sobrina por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Oh! a propósito! me encontré con Shikamaru hoy, me contó que se reconciliaron.- dijo Asuma contento.

\- hmp, tal parece que le anda contando a todo el mundo.- dijo divertida la castaña.

\- Pues, eso es obvio, está contento, pude notarlo. Al igual que tú.- la aludida lo miró curiosa.- Es como... si hubiesen recuperado una parte de sí mismos, y eso me alegra mucho.

La chica simplemente sonrió, pues, si era verdad que estaba de mejor humor desde que había hablado con Shikamaru, pero en lo relacionado a Lee, no podía dejar de pensar en que rayos le pasaba con él, el idiota de Shikamaru la había dejado confundida desde que le contó que Lee se sentía atraído por ella, aunque ella no era ninguna tonta, podía notarlo, Lee era demasiado obvio, pero no quería aceptarlo ni admitirlo. Asuma como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento acotó.

\- Lee es un buen chico. Es un chico esforzado, tenaz, perseverante. Recuerdo que cuando comenzó a entrenar no era muy hábil, le costaba mucho en comparación a los demás chicos, pero lo que él tenía que los demás no era esa tenacidad, nunca se rendía, siempre seguía por muy difícil que fuera la situación. En lo académico también, no era el más brillante, pero se esforzaba al máximo para rendir lo mejor posible. También es una excelente persona, él es capaz de motivarte hasta en los momentos más difíciles o cuando no tienes ganas de nada, así que no dudes en contar con él, porque estoy seguro que no te decepcionará.

\- Hmm, pareciera que me estás promocionando un pretendiente Asuma.- bromeó la chica.

\- Pues, tú dijiste la semana pasada que si encontraba un hombre enérgico, motivado, perseverante, entusiasta y con un gran sentido del honor que no fuese un completo idiota te avisara no?- dijo pícaramente Asuma. La chica simplemente comenzó a reír.

\- Creo que de ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con lo que te digo.

Asuma simplemente sonrió y comenzó a levantarse:- Bien, iré a acostarme, tú haz lo mismo Karito, que mañana tienes instituto.

La chica le hizo un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar, cuando Asuma estaba a punto de bajar Karito habló.

\- Asuma.

El hombre se volteó a verla.

\- Gracias por todo.- dijo Karito esbozando una dulce sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Asuma no pudo evitar conmoverse.

\- Hace cuatro meses que no te veía sonreír así Karito.- dijo el hombre contento. Finalmente se retiró y Karito se quedó unos minutos más contemplando las estrellas.

 _"Lee... ¿que rayos me pasa contigo? Porque estar contigo no es para nada aburrido, de hecho... jamás me había divertido tanto con alguien, cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de compartir contigo mi corazón se llena de gozo, *sigh* es que acaso... ¿me estoy enamorando de ti?"_ pensaba Karito y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al punto de sentirlas calientes.

 _"Supongo que la respuesta es... sí."_

000

Shikamaru y Hinata habían estado conversando todo el viaje, se habían puesto al día un poco de lo que había pasado en la vida del otro, iban muy entretenidos.

\- ¿En serio después de tanto tiempo aún no conoces a Naruto?- decía incrédulo el Nara.- Bien, un día de estos te lo presentaré, es un buen chico, un poco idiota, pero es un gran amigo.

-Hihi, claro, me encantaría conocer a Naruto-kun.- decía la peliazul divertida, luego recordó algo, era algo que quería preguntarle a Shikamaru desde hacía un buen rato ya que, no había tenido tiempo de preguntárselo a Karito.

\- Etto... Shikamaru-kun.

\- Dime.

\- Es que... hay algo que quería preguntarte, pero... si no quieres responderme no importa, es tu decisión.- dijo algo nerviosa la chica, Shikamaru la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- preguntó un poco perplejo.

\- Pues... quería saber... ¿Qué hay entre tú y Temari-chan?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿es qué acaso todo Konoha se había dado cuenta?! No había pensado en ella en todo el día, pero al parecer era imposible, siempre terminaba pensando en ella, siempre...

\- Pues, lamentablemente nada.- dijo el chico algo melancólico.

\- ¿lamentablemente?- Hinata no comprendía a qué se refería con eso.

\- Te puedo resumir todo en una simple oración.- dijo el Nara mirandola de reojo nuevamente.- Estoy completamente enamorado de ella.

Hinata quedó asombrada, no podía creer tal declaración.

\- Pero como sabrás.- Shikamaru continuó.- Ya tengo pareja.

\- Fumiko-chan- dijo la peliazul recordando a la pelinegra y lo posesiva que era con el Nara.- ¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿También la amas?

\- La quiero mucho, pero... no la amo.- dijo Shikamaru seriamente, pero con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

\- Y... ¿Temari-chan que siente por ti?

\- No lo sé. Karito dice que ella también me ama, pero no estoy seguro.

\- Bueno, en la discoteque se notaba que tenía un gran interés en tí.- dijo dulcemente la chica. Shikamaru la miró.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Por la manera en que se enfrentó a Sakura por tí, cuando una mujer de verdad ama a un hombre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, es capaz de enfrentar lo que sea y a quién sea. Además, ella se veía feliz contigo en la discoteque.- relató Hinata. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, tal parece que todo el mundo lo había visto bailar con Temari, pero no se arrepentía, no se arrepentía de ningún momento pasado con ella. Ahora se sentía como un verdadero idiota, todo el mundo se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Temari, excepto él, que dudaba, vaya que era estúpido a veces.

\- Hm, gracias Hinata, de verdad.- le dijo dulcemente a la chica sonriéndole.

\- D-de nada Shikamaru-kun.- dijo la chica nerviosa y ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Bueno, creo que ya llegamos.- dijo el chico mientras estacionaba el auto en la puerta de la casa de Hinata.

\- Muchas gracias por traerme Shikamaru-kun- agradeció la peliazul.

\- De nada.

\- Bueno, como mañana es tu cumpleaños, te mandaré mi regalo con Karito, espero que te guste.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte.

\- Oh no! no es molestia. ¿No piensas celebrarlo verdad?

\- Nah, tú sabes que no soy muy de fiestas, ahora si me hacen algo los chicos allá ellos, pero por mí, tengo pensado pescar este auto y largarme a recorrer todo Konoha hasta que me quede sin bencina.- dijo emocionado el joven Nara, por fin podría conducir sin tener que preocuparse de nada más que de seguir las leyes del tránsito.

\- Hehe, entonces que tengas suerte.- dijo la chica divertida.- Bueno, hasta pronto Shikamaru-kun.

\- Adiós Hinata.- se despidió el chico, en ese instante la chica se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a su casa Shikamaru la llamó por la ventana del auto.

\- Hinata!

La chica se volteó a verlo curiosa.

\- Sí?

\- Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte.- dijo sinceramente el Nara sonriéndole de lado, aquella sonrisa que siempre le gustó tanto a Hinata.

\- Igualmente Shikamaru-kun.- le dijo la chica sonriéndole dulcemente. Una vez que el chico se retiró, Hinata quién ya había entrado a la residencia lo miraba desde la reja, una vez que ya no pudo divisar más el vehículo del joven suspiró.

 _"*sigh* Tal parece, que ya viene siendo hora de que te deje ir, Shikamaru-kun..."_ dijo mentalmente la peliazul, ella a diferencia de Sakura nunca había dejado de gustarle el pelinegro, pero cuando éste consiguió novia se resignó, aunque nunca dejó de quererlo, pero aún así, al igual que todos, no creía que amara a Fumiko, ella lo conocía bien y se notaba que no sentía algo muy profundo por la pelinegra. Sin embargo, ahora con Temari era completamente distinto, ella podía sentir que de verdad la amaba, eso se notaba con solo verlo y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por él, por fin había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños, es por eso que sentía que ya era hora de cerrar el ciclo con él, de dejar a su primer amor atrás y desearle lo mejor para que fuera feliz.

000

Al día siguiente Shikamaru se despertó temprano, y eso que se había acostado tarde, pero tal parece que su reloj biológico estaba ansioso, y bueno como no, si por fin el día de hoy era mayor de edad, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

\- Qué tal Shikamaru! Feliz Cumpleaños!- Naruto prácticamente se le tiró encima y lo aplastó en un amigable abrazo. Al pobre Nara casi se le salió el aire, y se ponía peor...

\- Por fin amigo! mayor de edad! Feliz Cumple!- Lee también se unió al bollo.

\- Oi... chicos... no respiro...- al menos daba gracias a Kamisama que Choji no vivía con él porque sino ahí si se le hubiesen salido hasta las tripas.

\- Ya holgazanes, vamos a desayunar que Shiho nos espera, en especial tú cumpleañero.- decía Karin desde la puerta de la habitación de Shikamaru.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor, Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, al medio de la mesa había un pastel de cumpleaños con 18 velitas encendidas y arriba de ella habían un par de globitos.

\- Chicos... ¿en serio? ¿para que se molestaron?- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Oye no todos los días cumples 18, esto hay que celebrarlo- decía Naruto emocionado.

\- Bien, es hora de cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños"!- exclamó Shiho quién venía de la cocina. Una vez que todos se sentaron comenzaron a cantar.

-Cumpleaños feliz! te deseamos a ti! Cumpleaños Shikamaru! que los cumplas feliiiiz!- cantaron todos al unísono y la habitación se llenó de aplausos, el Nara no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, se veían tan ridículos cantando en especial Lee y Naruto.

\- Bien Compañero pide un deseo!- dijo Lee emocionado.

\- Lee, nunca se me ha cumplido un sólo deseo de cumpleaños.- se quejaba el Nara.

\- Pero este es especial, es el de los 18! ese sí se cumple!- exclamó el rubio.- Vamos piensa en lo que más deseas ahora mismo!

Apenas dijo eso Naruto en la mente de Shikamaru solo apareció una imagen, la perfecta imagen de ella, incrustada en la mente del Nara desde la primera vez que la vió y que ahora, quien sabe cuando la volvería a ver, pero bueno... no perdía nada...

\- Bien, aquí voy.- dijo el chico preparándose para soplar las velitas y pedir su deseo. _"Deseo volver a ver a Temari"_ deseó con todas sus fuerzas mientras soplaba las velitas.

\- Bravo!- gritaron todos al unísono. Luego se dispusieron a devorar el pastel, en especial los chicos. Shikamaru estaba contento, a pesar que eran completamente diferentes los 5, el compañerismo entre ellos seguía exactamente igual, definitivamente no se arrepentía de vivir con estos loquillos.

000

El día transcurrió sin mayores percances en Senju, todo completamente normal. Una vez que terminaron las clases Temari se acercó donde estaban Gaara y Tamaki.

\- ¿Gaara te vas a casa?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Umm, bueno, es que yo...- dijo nervioso mirando a Tamaki. La rubia comprendió.

\- Oh! no te preocupes! si van a salir está bien, pasenla bonito.

\- Gracias Temari-chan- dijo amablemente la castaña.

\- Bueno adiós Temari, nos vemos en casa.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se daba media vuelta con Tamaki y comenzaban a avanzar. Temari iba a irse, pero en ese instante se arrepintió.

\- Gaara.- lo llamó su hermana, el aludido se volteó.- ¿puedes venir un momento?

El chico miró a Tamaki y ésta asintió, una vez que llegó donde su hermana ésta le preguntó.

\- Umm, pues, quería preguntarte ¿si sabes la dirección del departamento de Naruto?- dijo la chica algo nerviosa. Gaara enarcó una ceja.

\- Pues, sí, ¿por qué?

\- Oh pues... por...- Temari no tenía idea que excusa poner, _"demonios, no se me ocurre nada"_.- Es para saber, por si algún día necesito ir a dejarle algo a Naruto.

\- Esa es la excusa más mala que has inventado Temari.- dijo acusadoramente el pelirrojo, la rubia simplemente se sonrojó.- *sigh* ¿por qué no admites que quieres ir a ver a Shikamaru por su cumpleaños?

Temari simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzada, pero rápidamente se despabiló.

\- Bueno, ya que somos conocidos hay que ser cortés no? en especial en un día como tu cumpleaños.- se defendió la rubia.

\- Bueno, en todo caso me harías un favor si vas, así le das mi regalo.- dijo Gaara sacando un presente de su mochila y entregándoselo a Temari.

\- Una polera? que original...

\- No se me ocurrió que más regalarle- dijo Gaara rascándose la cabeza. Luego cogió un papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir- Aquí tienes la dirección, es bastante lejos de aquí. ¿Ya le compraste algo?

\- De hecho, iba a ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa y dirigirme al centro comercial a comprarle algo.

-Bien, salúdalo de mi parte.- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Lo haré, gracias Gaara, adiós.- dijo la rubia despidiéndose de su hermano.

Una vez en el centro comercial no hallaba que regalarle al chico, ya había paseado por lo menos una hora y no encontraba nada. _"Demonios! a este paso también tendré que comprarle ropa"_ se quejaba la rubia, pero al pasar por una tienda de electrónica pudo notar una suculenta oferta. _"No... puede... ser..."_ Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, era el regalo perfecto! Una vez que lo compró junto a algo extra para ella miró la hora, ya eran las 6:30, si se iba ahora donde el Nara llegaría aproximadamente en media hora. _"Uf, espero encontrarlo sino le dejaré mi regalo con alguien"_ pensaba la chica, pero, aunque quisiera negarlo, lo único que quería era volver a verlo.

000

Sasuke ya había llamado a todos los de la lista y había aprovechado de, sin que Shikamaru se diese cuenta, hablar con Naruto y Choji en el instituto para avisarles sobre la fiesta. Ahora el pelinegro estaba en su casa ayudando a su hermana con los preparativos mientras por teléfono hablaba con Naruto para elaborar un plan para traer a Shikamaru a la fiesta.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, Lee y yo lo traeremos, le inventaremos la excusa de llevarlo a tomar algo y lo llevaremos a la fiesta.- decía el rubio al otro lado del teléfono

\- Bien, recuerda, a las 8! ni un minuto más o Fumiko se enfadará.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Okis, byebye- se despidió el rubio. El chico estaba en el centro comercial, con tanto ajetreo se había olvidado de comprarle un regalo al Nara. _"¿A ver que hora es? 6:30, bah tengo tiempo, con que lo vayamos a buscar a las 7:30 llegamos en 15 minutos donde Sasuke"_ pensaba el chico mientras corría como loco por el centro comercial buscando un regalo. En ese instante Lee llegó a su encuentro.

\- Naruto, ¿tú siempre a última hora no?- lo regañó el pelinegro.

\- Haha, tú sabes como soy yo, bien te explicaré el plan...

Naruto comenzó a relatarle el plan a Lee para llevar a Shikamaru a la fiesta de Fumiko, si todo salía bien podrían llevarlo sin ningún percance, o eso creían...

000

Shikamaru, una vez que había llegado a su departamento, procedió a tomarse una buena siesta, aprovechando que no había nadie en casa. Ya eran alrededor de las 7 cuando despertó, había dormido por lo menos unas dos horas, eso sí que era una siesta! Perezosamente se levantó y fue a por un refrigerio a la cocina. Al parecer aún no llegaba nadie, lo cual le parecía extraño ya que faltaba una hora para cenar, pero no le dió importancia, él no era el tipo de persona que se mete en la vida de sus compañeros, por lo que se limitó a comer algo, ya que su plan seguía siendo el mismo, largarse con el auto de una vez por todas a recorrer Konoha y estrenar el llavero que le había regalado Karito, quién lo había ido a buscar al instituto para darle su regalo y el de Sakura y Hinata, y también aprovechar de saludarlo. Estuvieron hablando un rato de trivialidades hasta que la castaña se fue a su casa, por lo que cuando llegó a su departamento, antes de dormir, abrió sus regalos, Sakura y Hinata le habían regalado ropa, mientras que su mejor amiga le había regalado un llavero con forma de ciervo. Ahora mientras estaba en la cocina tomando su refrigerio no pudo evitar apreciar su "nuevo" llavero, definitivamente iba con él. _"Hm, tú siempre tan simple, pero precisa mujer."_ pensaba el chico contento.

Mientras Shikamaru comía en la cocina de su departamento, cierta rubia estaba afuera de éste.

\- Hmm, departamento 502...- decía la chica mientras miraba el papel que le había entregado Gaara, luego miró una consola fuera del edificio con un montón de botones con números, apretó el 502 esperando que sonara el típico sonido de timbre, pero no ocurrió nada.- ¿huh? qué extraño, ¿habré apretando mal?

Volvió a apretarlo, pero nada... _"Argh, no me digas que está averiado..."_ rabiaba la chica internamente, nuevamente volvió a apretar el botón por lo menos unas 5 veces más y cada vez más fuerte, finalmente se rindió, además, no quería romperlo en un ataque de furia, en ese instante una mujer se acercó a ella.

\- Disculpa linda, ¿buscas a alguien?- preguntó una señora de edad a la chica.

\- Oh! bueno, sí, venía al departamento 502, pero parece que el timbre está averiado.- explicó la rubia.

\- 502... 502... Oh! es el que está arriba del mío! si no mal recuerdo es el departamento de Naruto-kun.

\- Sí, ese mismo.

\- Oh linda pierdes el tiempo tocando ese timbre, está averiado hace más de un mes, pero no lo han arreglado, no tengo idea por qué, tanto que los he regañado por eso, mira que hacerte pasar este mal rato, a una chica tan bonita como tú por su flojera de arreglar el timbre.- luego la mujer se fijó en el presente que llevaba en sus manos Temari.- Oh! pero tal parece que no vienes a ver a Naruto-kun verdad?

La chica se sorprendió por esa observación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- Bueno, no en realidad...

\- ¿Vienes a ver a Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó pícaramente la mujer.- Lo digo por el presente que traes en tus manos, como hoy es su cumpleaños.

\- Sí, de hecho también le traigo el de mi hermano que es amigo de él.

\- Bueno entremos, yo te llevo, de todas formas yo voy al cuarto piso, ahí aprovechas de tocar la puerta, lo más probable es que Shikamaru-kun esté ya que su auto está afuera.- dijo la mujer mientras entraba al edificio seguida de Temari, ésta última no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa por volver a ver al chico, una mezcla entre emoción y nerviosismo.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto piso la mujer habló nuevamente:- Bien, linda el departamento de Shikamaru-kun está en el piso de arriba, sigue la misma ruta que el mío desde las escaleras, ya que el mío es el 402, está justo encima del mío.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad que se lo agradezco mucho, de no ser por usted no habría podido entrar.- agradeció la rubia a la mujer.

\- Bueno, así le dice a su novio que arregle el timbre, para que pueda venir a verlo más seguido.- dijo la anciana mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia su apartamento. Temari nuevamente se sonrojó e iba a aclarar el asunto, pero la señora era bastante rápida para caminar a pesar de su edad, y ya había avanzado hasta su puerta.- Adiós linda, saluda a Shikamaru-kun de mi parte.

\- Sí, claro.- dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente. Una vez que la mujer entró a su departamento, Temari subió las escaleras. Ya en el quinto piso se dirigió al departamento 502, no podía negarlo, cada paso que daba era una tortura, se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. _"Cálmate Temari! Relájate, ya lo conoces, de seguro te recibe con esa típica cara de flojo. Sólo limítate a saludarlo y entregarle tu regalo y el de Gaara, ser amable, preguntarle como le ha ido, como cualquier conocido, nada más..."_ pensaba la rubia y definitivamente esta última frase la hizo sentir un poco triste. No había parado de pensar en él desde la última vez que se vieron, simplemente no se podía sacar al pelinegro de la cabeza, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ella ya lo había decidido y él estaba de acuerdo, sólo conocidos...

Shikamaru ya había terminado de comer, por lo que lavó su plato, se cepilló los dientes, cogió su nuevo llavero y se dirigió a la puerta, hoy se tomaría Konoha a como de lugar.

Temari ya había llegado a la puerta, dudó en tocar, el miedo y nerviosismo se apoderó de ella por unos segundos, pero rápidamente desechó estos sentimientos, ella era una mujer decidida y no iba a permitir que el nerviosismo la dominara por lo que alzó la mano para tocar la puerta, en ese mismo instante Shikamaru abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con su amada Temari. La chica se quedó de piedra, jamás pensó que pasaría algo así. Por su parte Shikamaru se quedó perplejo mirándola, ¿de verdad estaba aquí o ya se había vuelto loco? Bueno tenía que asegurarse de que no había perdido la cordura ya.

\- ¿Te-Temari?- tartamudeó el Nara. En ese instante la chica reaccionó.

\- Hola.- No pudo decir más, simplemente el nerviosismo de verlo otra vez bloqueaba todas sus neuronas, pero afortunadamente algo de sinapsis pudo hacer.- Um, feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru.

\- ¿De verdad estás aquí?- el Nara no lo podía creer, es que acaso... ¿su deseo se había cumplido? Temari enarcó una ceja.

\- Pues claro que estoy aquí!- dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Hmp, ¿qué pasó con el "no volveremos a vernos más"?- dijo pícaramente el Nara.- ¿O ya me echabas de menos?

\- Ha! ya quisieras. Pues, sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños así que... como soy una persona cortés y de buenos modales vine a saludarte. Ten, este es de Gaara y este es el mío.- dijo entregándole sus presentes.

\- Gracias.- agradeció el Nara, luego se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- Ven! acompáñame.

El chico cerró la puerta con sus regalos en mano y comenzó a avanzar hacia la escalera, la rubia lo miró perpleja.

\- ¿Adónde?

\- Pues, ya que puedo conducir libremente quería darme una escapada por todo Konoha, iba a ir solo, pero ya que estás aquí, vamos juntos. Y aprovecho de abrir mis regalos.- dijo alegremente el chico.

\- ¿Qué?! Olvídalo Nara, yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte.- se negó rotundamente la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hmp, pensé que eras una chica cortés y de buenos modales.- le reprochó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!

\- Pues, es mi cumpleaños! Así que tienes que cumplirme todos mis caprichos.- dijo infantilmente mientras le tomaba la mano y la arrastraba a las escaleras.

\- Oye! Shikamaru espera!- chillaba la rubia intentando zafarse del agarre, pero el Nara la sostenía firmemente de la mano, no se la iba a soltar por nada del mundo, de hecho no se la iba a soltar nunca más en la vida...

 **Y empieza el cumpleaños! Shikamaru se escapó literalmente con Temari uhhhh! Ahora que irá a pasar en la fiesta sorpresa de Fumiko?! Huelo a sangre lo se muahahahaha**

 **Por fin Shikatema! Besitos!**


	33. Capítulo 33: El cumpleaños

**Lirio-Shikatema no te quiero dejar ansiosa así que te dedico el capi del cumpleaños hahaha! Doble cap si!**

 **Capítulo 33: El cumpleaños.**

En la casa de los Uchiha ya habían comenzado a llegar los invitados. Bien Fumiko no había escatimado en gastos, todo era perfecto, una fiesta en el patio de los Uchiha, comida y bebidas por doquier, excelente decoración y la piscina se veía espléndida. Sasuke miraba a los invitados, esperaba por uno en especial hasta que la vió, Ino, le había costado tanto convencerla de que viniera, pero al final lo pudo conseguir, cuando la chica llegó el pelinegro fue a recibirla.

\- Hola.- dijo cortésmente Sasuke.

\- Hola, Sasuke.- dijo Ino igual de cortés.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

\- Lo hice por Shikamaru, porque es mi amigo, no por tí Sasuke, que te quede claro.- dijo cortante la chica desviando la mirada.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso, solo... quería saber como estabas.- preguntó preocupado Sasuke, ya que no había sabido nada de ella desde lo de Sakura.

\- Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte de mí.- le dijo fríamente la rubia.

\- Ino yo- iba a decir Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

\- No Sasuke! No me interesa nada de lo que me tengas que decir, ya me quedó claro que no significo nada para tí. Así que si no quieres que me vaya, déjame en paz.- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del pelinegro. Esto dejó totalmente impactado al chico, ahora Ino también lo odiaba. _"Argh, esto no puede ponerse peor..."_ pensaba el chico y en ese mismo instante como si hubiese invocado al diablo Fumiko se acercó a él.

\- Sasuke, ¿has sabido algo de Naruto y Shikamaru?- preguntó ansiosa Fumiko.

\- Fumiko, recién son las 7:30, tú dijiste explícitamente a las 8 no?- le reclamó Sasuke.

\- Sí, ¿pero al menos deberían llamarte para avisarte que ya lo traen no?

\- Si no me llaman en 15 minutos yo los llamaré ok? tranquila.- dijo el chico, la pelinegra bufó y se fue donde los invitados, dejando ya a un nervioso Sasuke.

 _"Vamos Naruto aparece con el idiota de Shikamaru pronto!"_ rogaba mentalmente el pelinegro, lo que menos quería era él tener que aguantar la histeria de su hermana por el retraso de su noviecito.

000

-*Sigh* no sé como rayos me convenciste para que viniera contigo.- dijo hastiada Temari mientras Shikamaru conducía.- ¿Me repites a dónde vamos?

\- A comer, a un lugar especial.- dijo el Nara mirándola de reojo.- Muy especial para mí de hecho.

\- Ya te lo dije Nara sin- comenzó a decir la chica, pero el pelinegro terminó la frase por ella.

\- Sin compromiso, lo sé. Sólo somos dos buenos conocidos que van a comer y conversar, no tiene nada de malo.- se defendió Shikamaru, luego acotó.- Además, es-

-Ya sé! es tu cumpleaños.- dijo burlesca la chica. El Nara simplemente sonrió, estaba feliz de haberla vuelto a ver, más aún ahora que la tenía al lado y que técnicamente iban a salir juntos a recorrer Konoha. _"Debería pedir deseos de cumpleaños más seguido..."_ pensó divertido el chico.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Shikamaru se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente a la rubia.

\- Bien, llegamos a "Yakiniku Q".

\- ¿Barbacoa? Vaya, tú sí que eres especial para las citas.- dijo la chica sin pensar.

\- Hm, no sabía que estabamos en una cita.- dijo pícaramente el Nara mirándola. Temari simplemente desvió la vista.

\- Argh, ¿vamos a entrar o no?- replicó la chica molesta y levemente sonrojada.

\- Sí, de inmediato.- dijo el chico mientras procedía a entrar seguido de la rubia. Una vez dentro procedieron a sentarse y pedir su comida.

\- Te advierto que no soy fanática de la carne.- dijo cruelmente la chica.

\- ¿Pero comes igual no?

\- Sí.- dijo simplemente la chica, aunque la curiosidad la picó.- A todo esto, no es por ofender pero... ¿qué tiene de especial este lugar? A mí me parece un restorán de barbacoa común y corriente.

\- Pues, aquí es donde suelo venir con mis amigos. La primera vez que vine aquí fue a los 10 junto a Asuma y Karito. Asuma es el tío de Karito, él es cliente frecuente aquí. Luego quedó como el lugar especial para venir los tres, luego se nos unió Choji y después Ino.- Explicaba el Nara.

\- ¿Ino?- preguntó Temari curiosa.

\- Ino Yamanaka, es una vieja amiga mía y de Karito y Choji, y también fue la mejor amiga de Sakura, deberías conocerla, va en Senju contigo.

\- Sí, la conozco.- dijo la rubia y luego preguntó.- ¿Era amiga de Sakura?

\- Sí, eran uña y mugre, así como Karito y yo, pero se distanciaron porque ambas se enamoraron de Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Fumiko.

-Hm, ya veo, qué lástima, es una pena cuando buenas amigas se pelean por un hombre y más aún si es un tipo como Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo fastidiada la rubia.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí, lo conocí en el videoclub que está cerca de mi casa, es un patán.

\- See, lo sé, no es un mal tipo, pero es demasiado mujeriego, aunque tengo que admitir que con Sakura duró bastante.

-¿duró bastante?- preguntó Temari confundida.

\- ¿No supiste que Sakura y Sasuke terminaron?

\- No, bueno no es que tenga muy buenas migas con ella después de todo. Ay, esa mocosa, es un incordio.- se quejaba la rubia, luego acotó.- Así que por eso ha estado tan tranquila, y ¿se puede saber por qué terminaron?

\- Sakura descubrió que Sasuke salía con Ino y con ella al mismo tiempo, así que te imaginarás que ambas lo mandaron al diablo.

\- Que idiota, se quedó sin pan ni pedazo. Bueno, así son todos los hombres, unos idiotas.

\- Oye! yo soy hombre.- se quejó el Nara.

\- Por eso mismo.- dijo coquetamente la chica, Shikamaru simplemente rió. Luego se limitaron a comer y conversar. Temari tenía que admitirlo, la carne ahí era deliciosa.

\- Bien tengo que admitir que me encantó la comida, nunca había probado una carne tan sabrosa. Hmm, a este paso vas a volverme carnívora Nara.- bromeó la chica. Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a observarla con su cara de tonto enamorado, no podía creer que estuviera con ella celebrando su cumpleaños, él ya se había resignado a no volver a verla o quizás con suerte topársela por ahí, pero jamás pensó que la volvería a ver tan pronto, eso lo único que hizo fue alegrar más que nunca su corazón. Temari al no obtener respuesta del chico lo miró algo nerviosa, ya que pudo notar que desde hace rato que la miraba.- ¿Te entretiene ver como como?

\- Me entretiene cualquier cosa que te involucre a ti y más aún si te hace feliz.- respondió el chico sin apartar la mirada de ella. La chica bufó.- Hm, estoy feliz de que estés conmigo aquí.

\- Hmp, ¿de seguro ya has traído más de una vez a Fumiko no?

\- De hecho, nunca la he traído.- dijo el chico tranquilamente.- A ella no le gustan este tipo de lugares, le gustan los lugares con "más categoría".

\- Hm, me imaginé, pero... ¿nunca le dijiste lo especial que era para ti este lugar?

\- Si te soy sincero, nunca le ofrecí venir aquí.

\- ¿Y eso por?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

\- No lo sé, simplemente nunca me apeteció invitarla aquí.

Temari comenzó a ponerse nuevamente nerviosa, ¿como era posible que a su novia de 1 año y 3 meses jamás la hubiese traído a un lugar tan especial para él? Sin embargo, a ella, que la había conocido hace sólo 10 días la había simplemente invitado y más encima el día de su cumpleaños. _"Temari, admítelo, esto es una maldita cita!"_ pensaba la chica mientras miraba al chico que se había quedado pensativo.

-Hmm.- musitó Shikamaru de repente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- curioseó la dama. El chico sonrió, al parecer había recordado algo que le hacía gracia.

\- Bueno, es sólo que, recordé algo que me dijo Karito hace unos meses atrás, antes de nuestro distanciamiento.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Bueno esa vez hablamos sobre Fumiko, y ella me dijo lo mismo que te preguntas tú, por qué rayos jamás la traje aquí y bueno le dije algo parecido a lo que te dije a ti y ¿sabes que conclusión sacó?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, pero graciosamente estaba ansiosa por conocer la respuesta.

\- Me dijo que cuando me enamorara de verdad traería a esa chica especial aquí sin dudarlo.- le dijo el Nara a la rubia de Suna mirándola con esa sexy mirada penetrante que tanto le fascinaba. Cabe destacar que a Temari casi le dió un patatús en ese mismo instante. _"¿Acaso me está diciendo indirectamente que está enamorado de mí?"_ Bueno técnicamente ya se lo había dicho indirectamente cuando se habían despedido la semana pasada, pero decirlo con palabras no es lo mismo que "demostrartelo" y trayéndola aquí, a un lugar con tantos recuerdos y tan especial para él, ya se lo había demostrado con creces que la amaba.

\- Shikamaru, dijiste sin compromiso.- lo recriminó la rubia mirándolo molesta.

\- *sigh* lo siento, en realidad fue una imprudencia.- se disculpó el Nara. Luego miró su reloj.- Bueno ya son las 9:00, recorramos un rato más y te llevo a tu casa. Además, quiero abrir mis regalos. ¿Te parece?

El chico la miró con esperanza de que aceptara, sinceramente Temari no quería seguir prolongando esta salida, pero sus sentimientos no la dejaban pensar claro, estaba demasiado emocionada y conmovida con esta muestra de amor de Shikamaru hacia ella, que lo único que realmente quería era pasar todo el tiempo posible con él antes de que volvieran a separarse definitivamente. _"Al menos si no vas a poder estar con él nunca, disfruta esta hermosa noche que él quiere compartir contigo"_ pensaba la rubia, luego miró al chico, éste esperaba ansioso y en silencio su respuesta. Finalmente Temari le sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él y a nadie más.

\- Vale ^^.

El corazón le saltó de alegría a Shikamaru, hubiese hecho algún gesto de victoria, pero prefirió simplemente sonreírle a su amada Temari.

\- Bien, entonces vamos. Konoha nos espera.- la invitó el chico mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a Temari. La chica tomó la mano de él y ambos se dirigieron al auto con rumbo a quién sabía donde, pero a ella no le importaba adonde fueran mientras permaneciera a su lado lo demás le valía madre.

000

-Maldita sea donde se metió este idiota!- decía Naruto frustrado, ya eran las 9:00 de la noche y ni rastros de Shikamaru.

\- Ni idea Naruto, y no podemos llamarlo porque no tiene celular.- decía Lee también nervioso. Ambos chicos habían llegado al departamento unos 15 minutos después de que Shikamaru se fuera con Temari y lo habían estado esperando desde entonces, pero nada, simplemente el chico no aparecía.

\- ¿Donde mierda estará? Es obvio que vino aquí porque su ropa del instituto está tirada en su pieza y está más que claro que se echó una siesta por las condiciones en que dejó su cama.- deducía el rubio pensativo.- y su auto no está, así que está más que claro que salió, pero el punto es... ¿adónde?!

En ese instante a Lee se le iluminó el foco.

\- Claro! ¿cómo no pensé en eso?!- dijo Lee levantándose del sillón.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Qué cosa Lee?!- preguntó exasperado el rubio.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Shikamaru anduvo diciendo por lo menos unas 100 veces, que apenas cumpliera los 18 se largaría con el auto a recorrer todo Konoha con libertad?

\- Siiii, tienes razón, espera, osea que... ESE IMBÉCIL ANDA PASEANDO POR KONOHA MIENTRAS NOSOTROS ESTAMOS ESPERANDOLO COMO IDIOTAS AQUI?! PODRÍA PERFECTAMENTE LLEGAR A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE!- gritó furioso Naruto, no podía creer como habían olvidado ese detalle siendo que Shikamaru lo había dicho tantas veces.

\- No lo creo, recuerda que se acuesta con las gallinas, yo le doy máximo hasta las 10:00, por ser una ocasión especial.- dedujo Lee.- De todas formas no podemos darnos el lujo de esperarlo hasta tan tarde, Fumiko debe estar histérica. Bien hagamos esto, llamaré a Choji para que me ayude a buscarlo en su auto y yo iré en el mío a buscarlo por todo Konoha si es necesario.

\- Bien, pero ¿y yo que hago? No tengo auto y soy menor de edad.- se quejó Naruto.

\- Tú llama a Sasuke y explícale la situación y aprovecha de quedarte aquí a esperar a Shikamaru, podría llegar en cualquier momento. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Lee mientras cogía las llaves de su auto.

\- De acuerdo.- expresó dedidido el rubio mientras marcaba el celular de Sasuke. Cuando Lee se fue Sasuke respondió.

\- Por favor Naruto dime que son buenas noticias te lo ruego!- oraba Sasuke desde el otro lado del dispositivo.- Fumiko está hecha una furia, dice que si no llega Shikamaru lo antes posible... argh por favor dime ¿donde mierda está ese imbecil?!

Naruto le explicó lo que habían deducido entre él y Lee sobre el paradero de Shikamaru, a Sasuke casi le dio un ataque, podría estar en cualquier parte.

\- Ese imbecil! apenas llegue el que lo va a matar soy yo!- bramaba el pelinegro enfurecido.

\- Cálmate Sasuke, Lee y Choji fueron a buscarlo en sus autos y yo lo voy a esperar aquí por si vuelve. Apenas llegue o los chicos lo encuentren lo llevaremos a la fiesta ¿vale?

\- Vale... más le vale a ese imbécil que se aparezca o te juro que lo mato Naruto!- dijo el pelinegro cortanto la comunicación, estaba histérico, pero no porque le importara la dichosa fiesta sino que la razón de su histeria era aquella mujer que se acercaba nuevamente a él.

\- Sasuke ¿qué mierda pasa?! ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?!- le gritaba Fumiko furiosa.

\- Fumiko, cálmate por favor, tenemos invitados...- susurraba Sasuke para que nadie los escuchara.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si son las 9:20 y Shikamaru aún no llega?!- decía la chica lo más bajo que podía, pero lo único que quería ahora era gritarle al inútil de su hermano.

\- Acabo de hablar con Naruto, Lee y Choji salieron a buscarlo en sus autos, al parecer Shikamaru tenía planeado de antemano ir a pasear por Konoha una vez que cumpliese los 18.- le dijo Sasuke a su hermana.

\- Ahora que lo dices... creo que una vez lo mencionó.- dijo la chica pensativa.

\- ¿Ves? El idiota de tu novio se fue a pasear, ¿quién sabe dónde rayos estará?

\- Bueno, pero dile a los inútiles de tus amigos que lo encuentren! Sasuke, quiero a Shikamaru aquí antes de las 10 de la noche sino voy a armar un escándalo de tamaños colosales ¿me oíste?- dijo la pelinegra mientras cambiaba la cara a un semblante más amable y se dirigía a los invitados.

 _"*sigh* ¿dónde mierda estás Shikamaru?!"_ rabiaba internamente el joven Uchiha, lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con su histérica hermana y menos con invitados.

000

Shikamaru había llevado a Temari a pasear por Konoha, iban hablando mientras el Nara conducía, hasta que finalmente el chico estacionó el auto.

\- Bien, llegamos.- dijo Shikamaru apagando el motor.

\- ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó la chica, había un montón de árboles rodeandolos y no había mucha iluminación. ¿Acaso estaban a las afueras de Konoha?

\- Tienes que bajar para verlo.

La chica obedeció y siguió al Nara por un sendero empinado, una vez que llegaron arriba habían un par de banquitas y algo que parecía un mirador.

\- Ven acércate para que lo aprecies.- Le dijo el pelinegro desde el barandal, la chica se acercó y se colocó al lado de él y quedó maravillada con la vista.

\- No puede ser! ¿Acaso estamos en...?- Temari no podía creerlo, podía ver toda la ciudad, se veía hermosa, iluminada y se podían distinguir incluso los límites de la ciudad, sólo había un lugar en todo Konoha lo suficientemente alto como para poder otorgar semejante vista.

\- Así es, estamos sobre la Roca Hokage.- dijo el chico mientras miraba el horizonte y se llenaba de la calma que le producía la brisa del viento en su cara.

Temari miró hacia abajo y pudo distinguir la Roca Hokage bajo sus pies.

\- Es bellísimo, Konoha se ve espléndida.- dijo la chica emocionada, sinceramente no se esperaba tal panorama.

\- Me alegra mucho que te guste.- dijo Shikamaru mientras la miraba dulcemente, la chica le sonrió, esta noche no podía ser más perfecta.- Hm, no sabes lo que me fascina verte sonreír así.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando el Nara comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Con el dorso de su mano derecha acarició la mejilla izquierda de la rubia, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su mejilla por el rubor en ellas. Ahora se miraban fijamente, sus típicas miradas en las que ambos se perdían en el otro. Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse a los labios de su amada cerrando sus ojos, cuando estaba rozando su nariz Temari apartó el rostro avergonzada. Shikamaru se la quedó mirando unos segundos perplejo mientras ella se separaba un poco de él, pero rápidamente acotó.

\- Umm, ¿por qué mejor no abres tus regalos? Quiero ver si te gustan.- dijo la chica sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

\- Claro, será un placer.- dijo amablemente el chico. Una vez que trajo sus regalos del auto Temari no pudo dejar de notar el curioso llavero del Nara.

\- Lindo llavero, no te lo había visto antes.- acotó la chica simpáticamente.

\- Oh sí! me lo regaló Karito.- dijo mientras le pasaba las llaves para que pudiera apreciar el llavero mejor.

\- ¿Te gustan los ciervos?- preguntó la chica.

\- Pues sí, ¿no se nota?- preguntó incrédulo el Nara mientras se sentaba en una de las banquitas con sus regalos.

\- El que lleves "Shika" en tu nombre no significa explícitamente que te gusten los ciervos, podría ser que a tus padres les gustaban no exactamente a ti.- respondió Temari mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro.

\- Buen argumento, pero sí me gustan.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Tu padre se llamaba Shikaku verdad?- preguntó curiosa Temari.

\- Sí, es tradición familiar lo del "Shika" en los nombres de la familia Nara.- explicó el chico.

\- Ya veo.- dijo Temari mirando nuevamente el llavero. Luego acotó.- Me alegra mucho que retoramas tu amistad con Karito.

\- Bueno, eso debo de agradecertelo a ti.- dijo Shikamaru mirándola fijo.- de no ser por ti nunca habría reunido el coraje para acercarme a ella de nuevo. Así que el que estemos juntos otra vez te lo debemos a ti.

Temari no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba con cada palabra del Nara, era increíble como este chico la hacía sentir tan feliz, tan plena, si seguía así no aguantaría mucho y terminaría haciendo una locura.

\- Bueno, por qué mejor no abres tus regalos hehe.- la rubia decidió cambiar el tema rápido para distraerse de tanta atención.

\- Oh! claro.- Shikamaru comenzó a abrir el regalo de Gaara, que resultó ser una polera, otra para la colección. Temari notó su cara de "otra" y no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Por tu cara se nota que te deben de haber llenado de poleras.

\- Pues, con esta ya es la quinta que me regalan hoy.- luego miró el obsequio de la rubia.- Al menos el tuyo tiene pinta de ser una caja, vamos a ver...

Shikamaru comenzó a desenvolver el regalo de Temari y casi se fue de espaldas cuando vió lo que era.

\- ¿Qué demonios? pero Temari, esto es...

\- Como no tenías celular decidí comprarte uno, es uno de estos que tienen cámara, así que supuse que te gustaría.- dijo la rubia contenta porque al parecer al chico le había gustado su regalo.

\- Pero Temari, estos son carísimos.- decía el chico mientras sacaba el dispositivo.

\- No te preocupes, encontré una buena oferta.- dijo sacando un celular de su cartera, era del mismo modelo de Shikamaru, pero de otro color.- Estaban a dos por el precio de uno así que, aproveché de quedarme con el otro para mí, para por fin tener celular!

\- Bien, serás mi primer contacto.- dijo el chico mientras colocaba el chip en el dispositivo y lo encendía. Una vez que intercambiaron números, el chico llamó la atención de la rubia.- Oi! Temari.

La chica se volteó a verlo y un flash salió del dispositivo del Nara. ¿Acaso le había sacado una foto?

\- Oye!- se quejó la rubia.

\- Bien, ahora ¿como la coloco en imagen de contacto?... ajá! listo!- dijo el Nara mostrándole la pantalla de su celular.- Ahora cada vez que me llames lo primero que veré será tu bello rostro.

\- Argh, aprende a sacar fotos, me veo horrible!- se quejó la rubia mientras intentaba quitarle el celular para borrar la foto, el Nara simplemente no se lo permitió.

\- Oye cuidado! no estropees mis regalos!- bromeó el Nara, pero la rubia lo único que quería era arrebatarle el celular, en un torpe movimiento por proteger su dispositivo Shikamaru terminó cayendo al suelo con Temari encima.- Auch!

Cuando Temari alzó la cabeza quedaron nuevamente frente a frente mirándose, en ese instante sin que el Nara se diese cuenta la chica rápidamente tomó su celular y le sacó una foto.

\- Tu cara de susto me gusta Nara.- dijo cruelmente la chica mientras se levantaba y colocaba la foto en el contacto del pelinegro.- Ahora cada vez que me llames tendré que ver tu cara de niñito asustado.

\- Oye eso no es justo! esa sí está horrible.- dijo el chico cuando la chica le mostró la foto.

\- Si borras la mía, yo borro la tuya.- ofreció Temari.

\- Nah, me da igual.- se negó el chico. Temari simplemente bufó.

Finalmente volvieron al barandal a apreciar la ciudad y conversar. Definitivamente había sido una excelente velada, risas, sonrojos, bromas, conversaciones profundas, simplemente no se dieron ni cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho.

\- Shikamaru son las 11:00! Kushina va a matarme!- exclamó preocupada la chica.

\- *sigh* por qué la noche es tan corta...- se quejó el Nara.

\- Shikamaru!- lo regañó la rubia molesta.

\- Está bien, vamos. Aprovecha de llamarla y avisarle que estás conmigo y que te llevaré ahora mismo a casa.- dijo a regañadientes Shikamaru mientras recogía sus regalos. Una vez que volvieron al auto, partieron rumbo al departamento de Kushina.

 **Esa escapadita tendrá sus consecuencias ya lo sabemos... Lo mejor de todo es que el día aún no termina, que pasará cuando lleguen al depa de la rubia? uhhhhhh**

 **Lirio-Shikatema, te dejaré ansiosa igual hahaha, que malvada soy muahaha, nah besitos linda gracias por seguir con cariño mi fic ^^**


	34. Capítulo 34: Enamorada

**Lirio-Shikatema, termino la espera, ahí va la continuación, el cumple aún no termina hahaha.**

 **Karinits-san, Shikamaru no llegará a esa fiesta, y es mejor que no lo haga a menos que quiera perder su vida. La ira de Fumiko caerá sobre todos nosotros lo sé muahaha, enjoy the cap.**

 **Capítulo 34: Enamorada.**

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, los invitados ya se habían ido, puesto que la mayoría tenía instituto al otro día por lo que no podían quedarse más tiempo. Sasuke estaba ordenando un poco mientras miraba de reojo a su hermana, que estaba sentada en una mesa mirando un presente que tenía enfrente de ella. Había estado mirándolo por lo menos media hora sin inmutarse, por lo que Sasuke opinó que ya era suficiente, ¿qué pretendía? ¿quedarse mirandolo toda la noche?

\- Fumiko, ya es tarde, ve a acostarte. Yo y Momoko nos encargamos de ordenar todo esto.- dijo el chico amablemente.

\- Por favor Sasuke no sientas lástima por mi!- gruñó la chica.- déjame en paz! es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera!

\- Sí, pero estar mirando el regalo de Shikamaru como una idiota no te hace bien. Es tarde, hace frío y tú aún estas en reposo Fumiko. Cuidate un poco ¿quieres?!

\- ¿Naruto va a llamarte cuando Shikamaru llegue verdad?- preguntó la chica sin prestarle atención a lo que le había dicho su hermano. Sasuke suspiró, en verdad a veces dudaba de su "amor" por Shikamaru, ya estaba empezando a creer que era obsesión.

\- Sí, ¿pero que caso tiene ahora Fumiko?

\- Tienes razón.- dijo levantándose.- Iré a esperarlo al departamento.

La chica comenzó a dirigirse a buscar las llaves de su auto, Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la agarró del brazo.

\- ¿Tú estás loca?! Mira la hora que es! Además no puedes conducir, estás lastimada del tobillo mujer!- la regañó Sasuke. Fumiko se soltó bruscamente de su agarre

 **-** ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSES SASUKE! NO VES LA VERGÜENZA QUE TUVE QUE PASAR?! ¿CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE SHIKAMARU LLEGUE FELIZ A SU CASA SIN SABER TODO LO QUE ME HIZO PASAR?! NO SASUKE, VOY AHORA MISMO A PONERLO EN SU LUGAR!- gritaba histérica Fumiko

\- SHIKAMARU NO VIVE SOLO ¿SABES? TEN MÁS RESPETO POR NARUTO Y LOS DEMÁS QUE VIVEN CON ÉL, NO PUEDES IR Y ARMAR UN ESCÁNDALO COMO TE PLAZCA! UBICATE ¿QUIERES?- le gritó de vuelta Sasuke.

\- ERES UN MOCOSO DE MIER- Fumiko iba a golpearlo, pero su madre intervino.

\- Fumiko!- Mikoto la llamó desde el ventanal que daba a la sala de estar.- Ven inmediatamente a acostarte, deja que Sasuke y Momoko se encarguen, tú estás en reposo médico, tienes que descansar ¿me oíste niñita?

Fumiko en un ataque de furia tomó el regalo de Shikamaru y lo arrojó a la piscina para sorpresa de todos. Luego miró a Sasuke con furia.

\- Nunca más confió en tí Sasuke, eres un inútil! UN BUENO PARA NADA!- le gritó en la cara cruelmente a su hermano.

\- FUMIKO!- bramó la matriarca de los Uchiha mientras se acercaba a ellos, cuando llegó a su posición, ambos chicos la miraron con miedo, estaba furiosa.- Vuelve a insultar a tu hermano y te juro que te vas a arrepentir Fumiko. Ve a tu habitación, AHORA!

Fumiko, endemoniadamente molesta, obedeció. Cuando ya se había perdido de la vista de los demás Uchihas, Mikoto suspiró.

-*Sigh* Sasuke, yo lo único que pido es que se arreglen las cosas con Shikamaru o que simplemente terminen de una vez. No soporto verla así.- se lamentaba la mujer.

\- Lo sé mamá. Lo sé.- dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a su madre, él prefería la segunda opción, porque ya no le veía futuro a la relación de esos dos, estaba claro que Shikamaru no amaba a su hermana, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la obsesión que mostraba Fumiko por su compañero. Él tenía la corazonada que, aunque Shikamaru se atreviera a terminar con ella, ella no lo dejaría en paz y eso le preocupaba bastante.

000

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Kushina, Shikamaru se bajó del auto para acompañar a Temari hasta la puerta del edificio, quería asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva a su departamento, ya que era bastante tarde ya.

\- Bien, llegamos. Sana y salva- dijo el Nara mientras miraba a la rubia. Ésta no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Sí. Gracias por la velada Shikamaru, me divertí bastante.- agradeció la chica dulcemente.

\- No, gracias a tí por acompañarme esta noche.- expresó sinceramente el pelinegro.- Y también por mi regalo. Me encantó.

\- De nada. Bueno... supongo que este es el adiós definitivo.- dijo Temari algo melancólica, sinceramente no quería que esta noche acabara, no quería separarse de él.

\- Sí... supongo.- dijo el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos, vaya que detestaba volver a la realidad. Su salida con Temari había sido maravillosa, en realidad, cada momento vivido con ella era maravilloso, pero siempre tenían que durar hasta cierto límite... como detestaba admitir que no podían estar juntos.

\- Bien, buenas noches Shikamaru.- se despidió la rubia.

\- Buenas noches Temari.- dijo el chico mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia su auto, la chica hizo lo mismo pero en dirección hacia su departamento. _"¿Qué estás haciendo? Puede que después de hoy no la vuelvas a ver quién sabe cuando, al menos has que valga la pena"_ se debatía el chico mentalmente. Era verdad, sino aprovechaba ahora de demostrarle a Temari cuanto la amaba quién sabe si se presentaría otra oportunidad como esta. No lo pensó dos veces y volvió a llamar a la rubia mientras se dirigía a paso rápido hacia ella.- Temari espera!

La rubia no había alcanzado ni a dar un paso cuando el chico la llamó de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada de que el chico la llamara nuevamente por lo que se giró hacia él.

\- Sí, dim- la chica no alcanzó a decir nada ya que al girarse se encontró frente a frente con el Nara con una mirada penetrante, inmediatamente la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla decidida y apasionadamente. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, iba a apartarse, pero el pensamiento sólo le duró un microsegundo ya que sus brazos rodearon el cuello del Nara y le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, querían expresarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Shikamaru profundizaba el beso más y más hurgando con su lengua en la cavidad de la rubia, ésta abría la boca más y más para abrirle paso al Nara, él no quería parar por nada del mundo, quería saborear cada rincón de la boca de la rubia, y ella no se quedaba atrás, el baile que hacían sus lenguas al rozarse era un extasis para ambos. Shikamaru abrazó más aún la cintura de la rubia para que no hubiera ningún espacio abierto entre sus cuerpos, quería sentirla lo más cerca de él que fuese posible y Temari con sus manos atraía más hacia a ella la cabeza de Shikamaru, haciendo que su apasionado beso se profundizara aún más. Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, respiraban agitadamente ambos y debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos podían sentir los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. Se miraban con pasión y deseo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, hubiesen dado lo que fuera por detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre, juntos, amandose, besándose... tantas cosas que querían hacer juntos y simplemente no podían hacerlo. Una vez que Shikamaru recuperó el aire le sonrió a la chica.

\- Hm, supongo que... ahora sí es el adiós definitivo.- dijo el joven de coleta sin apartar la mirada de la chica mientras unían sus frentes.

\- Sí... supongo.- dijo Temari sin dejar de mirar sus bellos ojos marrones. No podía evitarlo, este hombre la volvía loca.

El chico besó la frente de Temari y se separó un poco de ella.

\- Gracias Temari.- dijo el chico de repente.

\- ¿por qué?- preguntó dudosa la chica.

\- Por darme el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.- le dijo sonriéndole como un niño que le acaban de dar el mejor regalo del mundo.

Temari se sonrojó a más no poder, tanto fue que incluso sintió ganas de desmayarse, pero lo asoció a la falta de aire.

\- Bueno, hasta pronto Temari.- dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose al auto. La chica no dijo ni pío, estaba demasiado impactada. Cuando el auto del Nara ya no se divisaba más, Temari reaccionó.

\- Baka... me dices "hasta pronto" cuando se supone que no nos volveremos a ver más.- decía la chica al viento. _"*sigh* supongo que ya no puedo negarlo más... estoy completamente enamorada de tí, Shikamaru Nara..."_ expresó mentalmente la rubia, quién diría que se terminaría enamorando de un hombre tan problemático...

000

Lee había llegado al departamento, ya se había dado por lo menos unas 10 vueltas por todo Konoha, recorrió los lugares que más frecuentaba Shikamaru, pero nada, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

\- ¿Y si le pasó algo?- preguntó Shiho preocupada.

\- Esperemos que no.- dijo Lee mirando su reloj.- Demonios ya son las 12:20, ¿dónde rayos estará?

\- Lee, si ya no llega a las 1:00 creo que tendremos que llamar a la policía.- dijo Naruto seriamente.

\- El problema es que si no pasan más de 24 horas no harán nada- dijo Karin mientras bostezaba.- Aunque mejor que ni se aparezca, porque su noviecita apenas lo vea lo va a matar.

Naruto y Lee se miraron preocupados, ya podían imaginar la cara de Fumiko en la fiesta cuando vio que su novio jamás apareció.

-¿Qué hay de Choji? ¿Sigue buscándolo?- preguntó Naruto.

\- Le dije que se fuera a casa, es peligroso estar hasta tan tarde. Me pidió que le avisara cualquier cosa o cuando Shikamaru regresara.- dijo el pelinegro.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Shikamaru entró con sus regalos en mano, se sorprendió al ver a todos aún despiertos hasta tan tarde.

-¿huh? ¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas chicos?- preguntó el Nara mirando a sus compañeros. Los 4 lo fulminaron con la mirada. Shikamaru se estremeció.- uh... ¿pasa algo?

\- ¿COMO QUE QUE PASA ALGO?! SABES QUE HORA ES SIQUIERA?! TU CREES QUE ESTAS SON HORAS DE LLEGAR?! DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS?!- Le gritaba Naruto totalmente histérico mientras lo zamarreaba.

\- Ya Naruto! sueltalo!- Lee tuvo que apartar al rubio del Nara para que no lo siguiera torturando.

\- Shikamaru por Kami, ¿dónde estabas? estabamos preocupadísimos.- dijo Shiho acercándose al pelinegro, Shikamaru por instinto quitó la tarjetita del regalo de Temari y se la guardó en el bolsillo, esto lo notaron tanto Shiho como Lee.

\- Pues, ya les había dicho que hoy me iría con el auto a recorrer Konoha. ¿O lo olvidaron?- preguntó el Nara.

\- No, no lo olvidamos, pero jamás creímos que ibas a llegar tan tarde Shikamaru. Es pasada la medianoche ¿no crees que te pasaste?- le recriminaba Lee.

\- Bueno, no me di cuenta del tiempo...- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

\- DE TODAS FORMAS DEBISTE AVISAR QUE LLEGARÍAS TARDE! QUE HUBIESEMOS HECHO SI TE PASABA ALGO IDIOTA!- seguía gritándole el rubio.

\- Oye Naruto, ya baja la voz, que en una de esas vienen los vecinos.- lo regaño Karin.- y ya que este patán llegó aprovechen de llamar a Sasuke y Choji para avisarles.

Shikamaru quedó confundido con lo que había dicho Karin.

\- ¿Sasuke y Choji?¿Por qué?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con miradas preocupadas, algo ocultaban y Shikamaru tuvo un escalofrío en su espalda, tenía la sensación de que se avecinaba una catástrofe. Como no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno comenzó a preocuparse.

\- Chicos... ¿qué ocurre?

\- Que te acabas de suicidar con tu escapadita Nara, con eso te digo todo.- le dijo directamente Karin.

\- Karin no exageres por Kami!- la regañó Shiho. Shikamaru miró aterrado a Naruto y Lee pidiendo mentalmente que le explicaran.

\- Yo llamaré a los chicos Lee, tú dile.- le dijo Naruto al joven profesor mientras se dirigía al telefono fijo a llamar a Sasuke y Choji, pero no sin antes dirigirse por última vez a Shikamaru.- y mejor sientate, porque de seguro te da un ataque cuando sepas en el lío en que te metiste.

Shikamaru tragó saliva y obedeció, _"Por favor que no tenga que ver con Fumiko, por favor que no tenga que ver con Fumiko!"_ rezaba mentalmente el Nara. Lee comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido, la fiesta sorpresa, el plan para llevarlo, el como lo buscaron por todo Konoha mientras pasaban las horas, etc... A Shikamaru se le iba desfigurando la cara mientras Lee iba avanzando más y más en su relato.

\- Y eso es todo.- concluyó Lee. Shikamaru estaba blanco como un fantasma, sentía como su alma quería salir de su cuerpo para no volver nunca más e irse flotando con las nubes.

\- Estoy... muerto...- fue todo lo que pudo expresar el Nara.

\- Y más muerto vas a estar mañana en el instituto, Sasuke dice que apenas te vea te va a linchar, está furioso.- dijo Naruto mientras llegaba donde estaban todos sentados, luego notó los regalos que tenía Shikamaru en sus manos.- Oye, ¿que rayos es eso que traes Shikamaru?

\- eh?- el chico miró donde apuntaba Naruto.- Oh! esto! pues... me los dieron mis compañeros de trabajo, que fui a buscar algo después del instituto al trabajo y aprovecharon de entregármelos.

Shikamaru tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida, no podía decirles la verdad, porque ahí se lo linchan los 4 por caliente e irresponsable.

\- Genial! ¿y que te regalaron?- Bien, al menos Naruto se relajó un poco con los regalos de Shikamaru. Cuando Shikamaru mostró su celular nuevo todos quedaron impresionados, en especial el rubio.- No! yo quería ese! Shikamaru me lo prestas?!

\- No, es mío, me lo regalaron a mí, no seas envidioso Naruto.- dijo el Nara mientras evitaba que se lo quitara.

-Bah! eres un egoísta!- dijo Naruto sacandole la lengua.

\- Bueno, yo me iré a dormir, estoy muerta de sueño por culpa de este patán, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo que tienen instituto mañana.- dijo Karin mientras se retiraba a su recámara.

\- *bostezo* es verdad, yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches chicos.- se despidió Naruto también.

\- Buenas noches Shikamaru, Lee.- se despidió Shiho.

\- Buenas noches Shiho.- dijeron al unísono ambos pelinegros. Cuando la rubia se metió en su alcoba, Lee aprovechó de hablar con Shikamaru.

\- Shikamaru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le preguntó mirándolo detenidamente.

\- dime.

\- ¿Te fuiste a pasear por Konoha solo o con alguien en especial?

\- hm? y eso?- preguntó el Nara perplejo.

\- Pues que me parece extraño que llegaras pasado la medianoche por una simple escapadita en tu auto. Me parece imposible que estuvieras tan entretenido 5 horas dando vueltas como idiota por todo Konoha.

 _"A este hombre le está haciendo mal estar tanto tiempo con Karito, se le está pegando lo suspicaz"_ pensaba el Nara preocupado por el incremento de sagacidad que estaba experimentando Lee ultimamente.

\- Estuve solo Lee, en serio, sólo... se me pasó la hora, nada más- se excusó el Nara.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Lee enarcando una ceja.

\- Ya Lee, no fastidies, además, estoy cansado, me iré directo a la cama, buenas noches.- dijo el Nara mientras tomaba rumbo a su habitación.

\- Me parece bien, pero antes te recomendaría que pasases al baño a limpiarte el lápiz labial de Temari-chan que tienes en la curvatura izquierda de tus labios.- Shikamaru se quedó estático.- A menos que quieras que todos se den cuenta mañana cuando te vean con mayor luminosidad y comiencen a interrogarte.

En ese instante, Lee también comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación, cuando pasó por el lado del petrificado Shikamaru se despidió de él.

\- Buenas noches Shikamaru.- dijo el joven profesor. Una vez que entró a su habitación el joven de una coleta reaccionó.

 _"De ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con Lee, mendokusei, ahora tengo viviendo conmigo una Karito 2.0, *sigh*"_ se quejaba mentalmente el joven Nara mientras se dirigía al baño a limpiarse el lápiz labial.

000

Al día siguiente en Senju, Ino se dirigía al salón, curiosamente no había encontrado a ninguno de sus amigos y sólo faltaban 5 minutos para entrar a clases, por lo que decidió ir a ver si estaban ya todos allí. Una vez que entró al salón sus compañeros gritaron.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS INO!- dijeron la mayoría de sus compañeros que se encontraban allí y fueron a saludarla.

\- Chicos...- dijo la rubia emocionada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños amiga!- decía Tenten mientras la abrazaba.

\- En serio no tenían para qué molestarse.

\- Oye! no todos los días cumples 18, esto hay que celebrarlo en grande.- decía emocionada la castaña.

\- Ino, ¿piensas celebrarlo hoy?- preguntó Matsuri emocionada, ya desde hace rato que no iba a una fiesta.

\- Bueno, no hoy, pero lo celebraré el sábado en mi casa y por supuesto está todo el curso invitado.- dijo la Yamanaka esbozando una sonrisa. Hubo una ovación de todos los presentes, se venía un buen fiestón y eso los emocionaba a todos.

\- Oye, a propósito.- Le dijo Tenten a su amiga ya un poco más apartadas del grupo.- ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta de tu amigo ayer?

\- Uff, fue un desastre...- dijo la rubia con cara de preocupación. En ese instante Temari había llegado al salón y se dispuso a sentarse en su asiento que estaba delante de donde estaban Tenten e Ino hablando.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿qué pasó?- preguntó curiosa Tenten.

\- Pues que Shikamaru jamás apareció.- dijo Ino, bien, apenas escuchó el nombre de su amado Temari paró la oreja. ¿De qué hablarían sobre él?

\- ¿En serio?

\- Oh sí, yo comencé a preocuparme un poco, por lo que llamé a Choji y él me dijo que junto a Naruto y Lee-sensei estuvieron buscando a Shikamaru por todo Konoha, pero no lo pudieron encontrar nunca.- relató la rubia, Temari estaba sumamente nerviosa escuchando el relato.

\- ¿Y al final lo encontraron?

\- No lo sé. Después de que me fui de la fiesta no volví a llamar a Choji porque ya era muy tarde, pero aprovecharé de preguntarle a Karito cuando llegue, de seguro ella sabe algo. Oh! pero debiste verlo Tenten, Fumiko estaba furiosa, era cosa de verle la cara.

\- Me imagino, yo también estaría igual si le preparara una fiesta sorpresa a mi novio y el desgraciado no se apareciera.- dijo Tenten molesta, en ese instante a Temari se le cayeron sus útiles del nerviosismo haciendo un sonido fuerte y seco.

\- Oh! lo siento chicas, que torpe.- se disculpó la rubia de Suna mientras recogía sus cosas.

\- No te preocupes Temari-chan.- dijo Ino amablemente mientras la ayudaba.

\- Buenos días Temari-chan.- saludó Yakumo desde un poco más atrás.- ¿Ya saludaste a Ino por su cumpleaños?

\- Oh! ¿es tu cumpleaños Ino-chan? No lo sabía. Feliz Cumpleaños!- la felicitó la rubia de Suna mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Gracias Temari-chan.- dijo Ino sonriendo, en ese instante Karito entró al salón.

\- Ino! Feliz Cumpleaños!- saludó la castaña a la rubia mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Gracias Karito.- dijo Ino, luego cambió el tema para preguntarle lo que quería saber.- Karito, ¿Supiste algo de Shikamaru?

\- Pues, Choji me llamó ayer como a las 12:30 para decirme que Shikamaru había llegado sano y salvo a su departamento.- dijo la chica con su pose típica.

\- a las 12:30?!- bramaron Ino y Tenten, Temari se había vuelto a sentar en su pupitre, pero podía oír todo. Cabe destacar que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

\- ¿Pero por qué tan tarde? ¿Dónde rayos estaba ese hombre?!- dijo Ino indignada.

\- *sigh* según lo que me contó Choji, él ya desde hace un tiempo atrás había dicho que apenas cumpliera los 18 se largaría a pasear con el auto por todo Konoha.- dijo la castaña con tono aburrido.

\- Sí, pero... hasta la medianoche?- dijo Ino incrédula, en ese instante Yakumo llamó a Tenten ya que necesitaba ayuda con una tarea.

\- Disculpenme chicas, ustedes sigan hablando, de ahí me cuentas Ino.- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del grupo.

\- Oye Karito.- dijo seriamente Ino.- ¿De verdad te crees esa basofia de que Shikamaru estuvo toda la santa noche paseando en auto por Konoha?

\- Pues, lo de pasear en el auto si lo creo, lo que no me convence es que estuviera hasta tan tarde... tú sabes lo flojo que es, y no creo que pasear 5 horas por todo Konoha sea muy divertido...- decía Karito mientras miraba de reojo a Temari, quién estaba totalmente tensa.- No sé... yo creo que debe de haberse distraído con algo, algo que llamara mucho su atención...

Ino notó como la castaña le lanzaba fugaces miradas a Temari y también notó que la rubia de Suna estaba tensa, muy tensa. Por su parte Temari se autocontrolaba mentalmente. _"Temari por favor no voltees, no voltees! relájate, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Haz tus cosas... tranquila..."_

La Yamanaka ya había escuchado los rumores sobre Shikamaru y Temari de parte de Kiba, pero ¿de verdad su amigo habría sido capaz de pasar toda la noche con Temari? Pues al ver las miradas de Karito, era obvio que eso era lo que ella sospechaba.

\- Entonces... ¿crees que estuvo con alguien?- preguntó curiosa la Yamanaka, ahora ella también miraba de reojo a Temari.

\- Quién sabe...- dijo la Sarutobi también mirando a la rubia de Suna. Temari ya no podía estar más tensa, podía sentir como ambas chicas la miraban, lo sentía, sentía como sus miradas la penetraban por la espalda, afortunadamente para ella su atención fue desviada.

\- Ino-chan, Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Hinata alegremente mientras abrazaba a la rubia de Konoha.

\- Gracias Hinata, oh por cierto! haré una fiesta el sábado y por supuesto están invitadas.- dijo Ino, luego se dirigió a la rubia de Suna.- Tú también Temari-chan!

Temari se volteó a verla.

\- Oh! gracias Ino-chan, con gusto iré.- dijo la rubia de Suna simpáticamente.

\- ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?!- gritó Kiba desde la puerta y corrió a abrazar a Ino.- Feliz cumple Ino!

\- Gracias Kiba.- agradeció la chica.

\- Oigan que clase de compañeros somos hay que cantarle cumpleaños feliz!

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras Kiba, te estabamos esperando a ti.- se quejó Tenten.

\- Bien, ¿qué estamos esperando entonces?.- dijo Kiba entusiasmado, todos suspiraron, pero aceptaron de todos modos.- Bien, aquí vamos, 1,2,3!

\- Cumpleaños Feliz! te deseamos a ti! cumpleaños Ino! que los cumplas feliz! BRAVO!

Una vez que terminaron nuevamente los aplausos, unos lentos y firmes aplausos aún se escucharon. Clap... clap... clap...

\- Felicidades... Ino, ya somos mayores de edad eh?- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía desde el marco de la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio mientras Sakura se acercaba a Ino y se miraban desafiantemente.- He de suponer que lo celebrarás en grande no?

\- Así es.- dijo firmemente la rubia, luego acotó.- de hecho... estás invitada, Sakura.

Todos se quedaron de piedra con ese comentario. Sakura se sorprendió, pero lo disimuló bien.

\- Vaya... que amable, ¿se puede saber por qué tanta amabilidad de repente?- espetó cínicamente la pelirrosa.

\- Pues, la invitación es para todo el curso y quiéralo o no, tú eres parte de él Sakura.

\- Oh! que linda... es una lástima que no podré ir, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Hm, yo solo cumplo con avisarte.- dijo la rubia seriamente.

\- Pues, aunque no estuviera ocupada, ni muerta iría a tu fiestecita de segunda Ino.- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba con odio.

\- Oye, después de lo que le hiciste a Ino ella ni siquiera debería considerar en invitarte, agradece que siquiera tuvo la gentileza de hacerlo.- intervino Tenten molesta, detestaba a Sakura Haruno y su impertinencia.

\- Ay, ¿ya tenía que ladrar tu perrita faldera Ino?- dijo despectivamente la pelirrosa mientras miraba a Tenten con desdén.

\- ¿Como me llamaste?!- Tenten iba a golpearla, pero Ino la detuvo.

\- Tenten, cálmate! no le hagas caso.

\- Sí linda, mejor hazle caso porque Ino sabe perfectamente de lo que soy capaz cuando me provocan...- dijo la pelirrosa mirando fijamente a Ino.

\- Sakura! ya es suficiente.- dijo Karito, ya se estaba pasando.

\- Ok, de todas formas ando de buen genio y no quiero estropearlo, permiso lindas.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras pasaba de largo a Ino y Tenten y procedía a sentarse en su asiento. Tenten lo único que quería era estrangularla.

\- Uy! la odio!- dijo molesta Tenten.- ¿Cómo permites que te diga esas cosas Ino?

\- *sigh* porque no vale la pena seguir discutiendo con ella Tenten, ya es suficiente.- dijo Ino seriamente.- Ven vamos a sentarnos.

 **Ahora sí terminó el cumpleaños, que desperdicio de celular, maldita Fumiko que va al baño y hace plata. Ahora como se las va a ingeniar nuestro vago sexy para no ser asesinado por esa mujer...**

 **Karinits-san! Ahí está tu beso, como iba a terminar esta velada sin un beso por Kami! hahaha**

 **Ahora se viene el cumpleaños de Ino! También estará bueno ya que invitó a Temari uuyuyuyuy, abracitos y besitos byebye**


	35. Capítulo 35: El cobarde N1 de Konoha

**Después de una maravillosa velada de vuelta a la realidad y comenzar a maquinar estrategias para escapar del diablo, ¿qué hará el pobrecito de Shikamaru? Enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 35: El cobarde N°1 de Konoha.**

En el Instituto de Hombres, Naruto y Shikamaru habían llegado cinco minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases, ambos tenían unas ojeras del tamaño de un buque y estaban muertos de sueño debido a todo el ajetreo del día anterior y Naruto ya estaba quejándose.

\- Ya Naruto, lo hecho hecho está, de nada sirve que te sigas quejando. *Bostezo*.- decía el pelinegro sumamente fastidiado y con sueño.

\- No te hagas el inocente, esto no es nada más que tu culpa! si hubieras llegado a una hora decente no estaríamos muertos de sueño como ahora.- se quejaba el rubio, en ese instante Choji los llamó.

\- Chicos! que hay.- se les acercó el castaño, también con ojeras y con cara de cansancio.

\- Ves! mira como está el pobre de Choji! y él tuvo la peor parte junto a Lee que tuvieron que salir a buscarte!- decía molesto el rubio.

\- Disculpa todo el problema Choji.- se disculpó el Nara.

\- Nah, no te preocupes, lo importante es que no te pasó nada.- decía el Akimichi.

\- Eso está por verse!- dijo una voz molesta detrás de ellos, al girarse Shikamaru recibió un buen golpe en la cara que casi lo tira al suelo.- ¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estabas Nara?!

-Oye ¿qué rayos te pasa?!- dijo molesto el Nara tocándose la mejilla.

\- Hmp, ¿Te parece poco el show que armaste ayer?!

\- Oye yo ya tenía planeado salir a pasear cuando cumpliera los 18 e incluso se lo mencioné a Fumiko una vez.- se defendió el chico de coleta.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar que estuviste hasta medianoche paseando por Konoha?!- dijo furioso Sasuke. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par el par, ¿es que acaso nadie le creía o que?

\- eso fue lo que hice...- dijo el Nara serio. Sasuke se acercó a él y lo miró fijo y desafiante.

\- ¿Solo?- preguntó sin apartarle la mirada. Naruto y Choji no comprendían que rayos tramaba Sasuke.

\- Sí... solo.- mintió Shikamaru sosteniendo la mirada firme.

\- Hmp, esa no te la crees ni tú Nara.- dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.- Por que mejor no admites que estuviste toda la puta noche con Temari!

\- NA-NANI?!- exclamó Naruto totalmente desconcertado. Shikamaru se sonrojó y tragó saliva delatándose completamente y Choji simplemente rodó los ojos _"*sigh* ya lo sospechaba..."_

\- Tu cara me lo acaba de confirmar.- dijo Sasuke prepotentemente. Luego lo agarró de la camisa.- ¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES NARA?! SABES QUIÉN TUVO QUE SOPORTAR TODA LA IRA DE FUMIKO?! YO IMBECIL! YO!

\- Ya Sasuke! sueltalo!- Naruto tuvo que intervenir. Luego se dirigió a Shikamaru.- Oye viejo, ¿eso es cierto? ¿Estuviste con Temari-chan?

Shikamaru no hallaba que decir, los tres chicos lo miraban espectantes. Finalmente suspiró ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo.

\- Sí... es cierto, ayer estuve con Temari toda la noche.- dijo el Nara agachando la cabeza.

\- DEBERÍA MATARTE HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó Sasuke intentando agarrarlo, pero Naruto no se lo permitió ya que lo tenía agarrado para que no lastimara a Shikamaru.- ¿QUE PRETENDES SHIKAMARU?! SI YA NO QUIERES A MI HERMANA POR QUÉ NO SIMPLEMENTE TERMINAS CON ELLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ?

\- PORQUE A DIFERENCIA TUYA YO NO DESECHO A LAS MUJERES COMO SI FUERAN CUALQUIER COSA!- Shikamaru ya se había hartado del Uchiha y su agresividad.- Yo a Fumiko la quiero y la respeto, que me enamorara de Temari no estaba en mis planes, simplemente pasó, y sí pienso terminar con ella, pero no ahora que está estresada por lo de su pierna. Porque a mí me importa terminar lo mejor posible con ella.

\- Hmp, entonces estás condenado, porque con Fumiko nunca tendrás tu "oportunidad perfecta" de terminar con ella, eso te lo aseguro.- dijo Sasuke un poco más relajado, por lo que Naruto lo soltó, luego en un rápido movimiento agarró nuevamente a Shikamaru.- Y no vuelvas a echarme en cara lo de Sakura ¿me oíste? porque sino ahí sí que te parto la cara Nara.

Dicho esto Sasuke soltó al chico y tomó rumbo al salón.

\- Ah! y otra cosa- dijo el Uchiha girándose.- Haz rápido lo de Fumiko ¿oíste? porque aunque dices que quieres terminar de la mejor forma posible con ella, ya la estás haciendo sufrir con tus escapaditas con Temari. Así que sé hombre y enfréntala de una vez.

Finalmente Sasuke se retiró hacia el salón, en ese instante sonó la campana. Naruto miró molesto a Shikamaru.

\- Oye Shikamaru, a mi no me gusta meterme en líos de faldas, pero Sasuke tiene razón, si ya no quieres a Fumiko-chan deja de perder el tiempo y termina con ella, porque aunque no lo creas Sasuke quiere mucho a Fumiko, después de todo es su hermana, y aunque tengan sus diferencias él siempre va a querer lo mejor para ella y tú en estos instantes lo único que estás haciendo es hacerla sufrir tanto a ella como a Sasuke.- dijo el rubio seriamente.- Piensa en eso.

Dicho esto Naruto también se dirigió al salón alcanzando a Sasuke. Shikamaru se quedó un momento con Choji.

\- *sigh* ¿Metí la pata a fondo verdad?- dijo avergonzado el Nara.

\- Sip, tan a fondo que te quedaste sin pie.- dijo el Akimichi.- pero bueno, tú sabes que siempre te apoyaré hermano, aunque esté de acuerdo con ellos dos.

\- Hm, ¿estás molesto?

\- Nah, ya lo sospechaba, era la única razón lógica que te hubiese mantenido entretenido hasta las 12 de la noche sin que te aburrieras.

\- *sigh* tú sí que me conoces amigo.- dijo el Nara sonriendo de lado. Al menos tener el apoyo de su mejor amigo lo reconfortaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Fumiko, quería hablar con ella, pero el solo hecho de pensar en ella y en lo furiosa que estaba al punto de poner a Sasuke al borde de los nervios, lo único que hizo es que le recorriera un escalofrío insoportable en la espalda. _"No, va a matarme estoy seguro, si apenas sobreviví a Sasuke de seguro ella me asesina por la espalda sin que me dé cuenta, *sigh* ¿qué mierda voy a hacer?..."_ Shikamaru lloraba internamente, sinceramente no tenía mierda idea como enfrentar a Fumiko, esperaba que en el transcurso del día se le ocurriera algo, _"Por favor! cerebro ayúdame a idear algo para zafarme integramente de esto"_

000

Ya en Senju, durante el primer recreo, Sakura estaba furiosa con Karito porque iba a ir a la fiesta de Ino.

\- Siempre voy a sus cumpleaños Sakura, ya deberías estar acostumbrada.- decía la castaña aburrida.

\- Sí, pero ahora no solo somos enemigas naturales, ahora nos odiamos a muerte!- expresaba la pelirrosa furiosa.

\- Oye ya te lo he dicho Sakura, y te lo dije apenas terminaste tu amistad con Ino. Yo no tengo nada que ver en lo que pase entre ustedes dos, yo soy amiga de ambas les guste o no. Ino lo entiende ¿por qué tu no?

\- Argh! ¿sabés qué? haz lo que quieras traidora. Yo y Hinata la pasaremos bien el sábado juntas, haré una pijamada en mi casa. ¿Verdad Hinata?

-Etto...- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

\- ¿Que pasa?- dijo molesta Sakura.- ¿No me digas que tambien vas a ir?!

Hinata se puso extremadamente nerviosa, la mirada de Sakura la intimidó por completo.

\- Oh no no! aunque ella también me invitó pero...- a Sakura se le estaba desfigurando la cara con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la peliazul.- pero de seguro mi padre no me dejará ir así que...

\- Bien dicho Hinata ^^- dijo Sakura feliz abrazando a la peliazul.- tú sí eres una amiga de verdad. No como otras...

Karito simplemente bufó. Hinata nerviosamente correspondió el abrazo, en realidad no mentía, aunque hubiese querido ir a la fiesta de Ino, de seguro su padre no le habría dado permiso.

000

Una vez que salieron de clases en el Instituto de Hombres, Shikamaru se acercó a Sasuke para disculparse por lo que le había dicho, en verdad se había pasado un poco, ya que era consciente de lo que estaba sufriendo internamente el Uchiha por su rompimiento con Sakura.

-Oi Sasuke!- dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención del Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo el chico girándose a verlo. Choji y Naruto que estaban cerca de ellos contemplaron la escena, esperaban que no se pusieran a pelear de nuevo.

\- Bueno... quería disculparme por lo de la mañana, me exalté un poco... supongo que ando nervioso por lo de Fumiko y... no fue mi intención echarte en cara nada, en serio.- dijo el Nara seriamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Descuida, yo también estaba con los nervios de punta, no debí golpearte.- dijo Sasuke desviando un poco la mirada.

\- Bien! ya que son amigos de nuevo! ¿que tal un abrazo?- dijo Naruto entusiasmado. Sasuke y Shikamaru lo fulminaron con la mirada.- Bueno... ¿al menos un apretón de manos? No creo que les de alergia por eso...

Ambos pelinegros suspiraron y se dieron un apretón de manos, en ese instante Choji les llamó la atención.

-Oigan! ¿esa que está allá no es Fumiko-chan?!- dijo Choji apuntando hacia la entrada del instituto. Shikamaru y Sasuke se convirtieron literalmente en piedra.

\- Hmm, oh es verdad! creo que es ella.- decía Naruto con cara zorruna. En ese instante Fumiko notó a los chicos.

\- Naruto!- dijo la pelinegra acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

\- Hola Fumiko-chan! ¿qué hay?- dijo nervioso el rubio.

\- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?- preguntó una vez que llegó donde ellos.

-¿huh? pero si esta aqu- Naruto se giró a donde hace unos 5 segundos estaba Shikamaru, pero no había ni un alma.- nani?! oye Sasuke dónde est-

Ahora miró dónde estaba Sasuke hace un rato y tampoco había ni un alma, solo una brisa solitaria.

\- No tengo idea donde están!- dijo finalmente Naruto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como que no sabes dónde están Naruto?!- dijo Fumiko subiendo el tono.- ¿No que siempre están juntos ustedes 4?

\- Pues, no los vimos a la salida, así que supongo que ambos ya se deben de haber ido.- mintió Choji tranquilamente.

\- Sí, eso eso.- dijo Naruto nervioso.

\- Esos cobardes se escaparon!- bramó Fumiko, luego agarró a Naruto por la corbata del instituto.- Escúchame bien Naruto, Sasuke me importa una mierda, pero si sabes algo de Shikamaru me avisas ¿oíste?

\- Sí, jefa!- dijo Naruto tragando saliva, ahora comprendía perfectamente a Sasuke y Shikamaru, esa mujer era el diablo en persona.

\- Lo mismo va para tí Choji.- le dijo Fumiko al castaño mientras soltaba a Naruto. Luego procedió a retirarse hacia la puerta.- Oh por cierto! Si ven a Shikamaru diganle que no vale la pena que siga escondiéndose de mí, porque lo voy a encontrar, aunque tenga que volar Konoha para encontrar la piedra en la que está escondido!

Dicho esto Fumiko se giró y se marchó. Naruto y Choji estaban totalmente paralizados, sí la creían capaz de volar Konoha por la simple obsesión de encontrar a su amigo.

\- ¿Ves como es mi vida Naruto?- dijo Sasuke apareciendo por detrás del rubio una vez que Fumiko se perdió de vista.

\- WAAAH!- A Naruto casi le da un ataque ahí mismo.- SASUKE! NO ME ASUSTES ASI HOMBRE!

\- Oye Sasuke, no es por ofender a Fumiko-chan, pero... creo que ya es obsesión lo que tiene con Shikamaru.- dijo Choji un poco preocupado.

\- Sí, lo sé, por eso no hallo la hora de que terminen.- dijo el pelinegro fastidiado.

\- Oye ¿y Shikamaru?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Ese idiota salió pitando apenas vió a Fumiko, yo sólo me escondí detrás del árbol.

Naruto y Choji simplemente suspiraron. _"*sigh* este tipo no cambiará nunca..."_ pensaron al unísono.

\- Oye Naruto, puedo pedirte un favor.- dijo Sasuke de repente.

\- ¿Huh? claro dime.- dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu departamento hoy? Que sinceramente no quiero volver a mi casa con Fumiko en ese estado.

\- Claro! no hay problema! puedes dormir en la habitación de Shikamaru, ya que... estoy seguro que no se va a aparecer hoy por allá, no después de ver la cara de Fumiko. Hasta yo me largaría T_T.- dijo Naruto traumado después de sentir en carne propia la ira de Fumiko.

\- Gracias, nos vemos allá entonces.- dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía hacia la otra salida del instituto.

\- eh? no nos vamos juntos?

\- No, tengo algo que hacer antes. Te veo luego, adiós.

\- Ok, adiós.- dijo el rubio mientras veía como su amigo se marchaba. En ese instante Choji cogió su celular y marcó un número de teléfono.- ¿Huh? ¿a quién llamas Choji?

\- A Karito, mejor le advierto que es probable que el diablo visite su casa.- dijo Choji un poco preocupado.

\- Rayos! es lo más seguro que irá a buscar a Shikamaru allá. Ojalá no sea tan estúpido como para ir donde Karito a esconderse.

\- No lo creo, es un escondite demasiado obvio, hasta yo iría a buscarlo allí.- dijo Choji, en ese instante Karito contestó.- Karito, que hay? oye, mejor prepárate porque recibirás una visita no deseada.

\- KARITO ESCONDETE! NO DEJES QUE ESA MUJER TE PILLE! Y SI EL IDIOTA DE SHIKAMARU ESTÁ ALLÍ ECHALO A LA CALLE INMEDIATAMENTE!- chillaba Naruto tratando de advertirle a su amiga.

\- Bien, con eso me quedó todo claro...- dijo la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.- *sigh* tsumaranai...

Una vez que Choji cortó la comunicación Naruto se sintió curioso.

\- Oye Choji, ¿adónde crees que se habrá ido a esconder Shikamaru?

-No lo sé, sinceramente no se me ocurre a donde podría ir a esconderse.- dijo el Akimichi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- *sigh* ese cobarde, nunca cambiará...

\- Bueno, no lo llaman el cobarde N°1 de Konoha por nada no?- dijo divertido el castaño.- Estará bien, él es experto huyendo y escondiéndose.

\- Hehe lo sé.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Finalmente tanto él como Choji partieron rumbo a sus hogares.

000

Cuando salieron de Senju, Ino se despidió de Tenten y se dispuso a ir a tomar el autobús que la llevaría a su casa cuando una voz masculina la llamó.

\- Ino.

La chica se volteó y se encontró con cierto pelinegro que había visto el día anterior y que no quería saber nada de él.

\- ¿Ahora que quieres Sasuke?- dijo cortante la Yamanaka.

\- Pues, venía a saludarte por tu cumpleaños.- dijo el Uchiha mientras sacaba un pequeño presente y se lo entregaba.- Sin compromiso.

La chica recibió su presente, no quería ser descortés.

\- Gracias.- dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico.

\- Bien, gracias.- dijo secamente la chica, luego miró al pelinegro, no tenía muy buena cara, bueno después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir en la fallida fiesta de Shikamaru no le extrañaba.- ¿Y tú?

\- Más o menos, quedé exhausto por lo de ayer.

\- Me imagino, Fumiko estaba furiosa.

\- Hm, sí, ni te imaginas...- dijo fastidiado el chico. Ino no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ella sabía que en la familia de él la gente no era muy cálida, los Uchiha por lo general eran una familia fría, eso lo pudo notar las veces que Sasuke la llevó a su casa a cenar, además que su relación con Fumiko no era muy buena, por lo tanto ya se imaginaba que toda la ira y frustración de Fumiko por lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta cayó sobre él y Fumiko era una mujer complicada, y era más que obvio que debe de haberle dicho cosas horribles.

\- Haré una fiesta el sábado en mi casa por mi cumpleaños, por si quieres ir.- dijo tranquilamente la chica sin mirarlo.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, jamás pensó que lo invitaría a su fiesta, fue por eso que le había traído el regalo antes.

\- Ino...

\- Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no te he perdonado! Sólo te invito por cortesía. Allá tú si vas o no.- dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos.

\- Gracias Ino, allí estaré.- dijo Sasuke sinceramente, Ino lo miró.- Bueno, nos vemos el sábado.

\- Sí, adiós.- dijo la chica, en ese instante el bus que le correspondía arribó y la chica se subió inmediatamente. Una vez que se sentó miró a Sasuke por la ventana, el chico le hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida y luego siguió su camino, Ino por inercia correspondió el gesto. _"Ino... ¿qué rayos haces? ¿vas a perdonarlo? ¿en serio? No, él no se lo merece y si quiere mi perdón tendrá que esforzarse"_ pensó decidida la Yamanaka, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que le iba a permitir hacer lo que quisiese con ella, aprovecharía de evaluarlo en la fiesta y ver si de verdad se merecía su perdón, porque sinceramente... lo extrañaba mucho.

 **Y a Dónde tendrá pensado ir a esconderse nuestro cabeza de piña? lo veremos en el siguiente cap, saludos ;)**


	36. Capítulo 36: Visitas inesperadas

**Que es ahora! hahaha fin de semana doble capítulo!**

 **El diablo va a visitar a Karito y Shikamaru se va a esconder al lugar menos pensado. Enjoy**

 **Capítulo 36: Visitas inesperadas.**

Una vez que Karito llegó a su casa miró por los alrededores, al parecer no había moros en la costa. _"Bien, este es el plan, me doy un baño, me visto y me largo a la calle hasta que sea hora de cenar"_ planeaba la castaña, estaba nerviosa, no tenía ni una gana de tener que enfrentar a Fumiko por lo que rápidamente entró y subió las escaleras.

Una vez que ya estaba lista procedió a tomar sus cosas y largarse. Cuando abrió la puerta casi se le salió el alma al ver al diablo en persona frente a ella.

\- Hola... Karito...- Fumiko estaba parada enfrente de ella cruzada de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos.

 _"Mendokusei... me demoré demasiado! eso me pasa por quedarme dormida en el baño."_ miró de reojo el reloj, se había demorado dos horas desde que había llegado...

" _*sigh* debería autonombrarme como la Tortuga N°1 de Konoha..."_ se regañó mentalmente la castaña, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Qué hay Fumiko...- dijo la castaña lo más tranquila que pudo.

\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó suspicaz la pelinegra.

\- Sí, de hecho iba saliendo.

\- Ahhh, ¿ y se puede saber adónde?

\- Pues... a echarme la siesta hasta la cena, tú sabes... lo de siempre...

\- ¿Has visto a Shikamaru?- preguntó sin rodeos la pelinegra.- Supe que se reconciliaron.

\- Sí... hablamos el lunes, y nope, no lo he visto hoy.

\- Ah! Supongo que te enteraste que ayer le hice una fiesta sorpresa ¿verdad?

\- Sí, algo me comentó Choji.- dijo la castaña intentando dar la menos información posible sobre eso.

\- Ya veo, perdona por no haberte invitado, pero es que... no tenía idea que se habían reconciliado...- dijo Fumiko cínicamente.

\- Descuida, no hay drama.

\- Y supongo que Choji también te contó que tu amiguito no se apareció en toda la noche y me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida.- Fumiko estaba empezando a molestarse al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Karito simplemente tragó saliva.

\- Sí, me dijo que llegó tarde a su casa y se perdió la fiesta...

\- Y ahora se anda escondiendo de mí, y como sabrás yo quiero encontrarlo a como de lugar, por lo que lo ando buscando y como tú eres su mejor amiga es lógico que venga a ver si vino por acá ¿no crees?- Fumiko la miraba desafiante, Karito simplemente tuvo que decir la pura y santa verdad.

\- Sí, es lógico que pienses eso, pero Shikamaru no es tan estúpido como para venir aquí, si su objetivo es que no lo encuentres ni siquiera pensará en pasarse por aquí porque es un lugar muy obvio.- le dijo Karito apelando a la lógica.

\- O eso quiere que piense- contraargumentó Fumiko.

\- Sí, eso también es razonable, a veces lo obvio termina siendo la respuesta ya que la tendencia de las personas es a descartar lo obvio, por eso mismo.- apeló la castaña, finalmente suspiró.- Bueno, supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te deje entrar a mi casa y que revises hasta el último rincón de ella ¿verdad?

\- O simplemente que me digas dónde está o dónde crees que pueda estar.

\- No tengo idea Fumiko, pero si quieres revisar mi casa adelante, no te lo impediré.- le dijo desafiante la castaña. Eso hubiese hecho que cualquier persona cuerda se retirara, pero estabamos hablando de Fumiko y Karito lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que sin esperar respuesta se apartó de la puerta y la dejó entrar a su casa sumamente fastidiada.

Una vez que Fumiko revisó hasta la taza del WC, se despidió lo más cortés que pudo de la castaña y se retiró del lugar. Una vez que Karito vió como la pelinegra desaparecía de su vista no pudo evitar gruñir.

\- Estás muerto Shikamaru...- dijo sumamente enfadada.

000

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir un horrible escalofrío en su espalda, iba caminando por un barrio residencial muy bonito con un pequeño presente en sus manos.

 _"No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ahora no sólo Fumiko quiere matarme... mendokusei"_ pensaba el Nara nervioso. Una vez que llegó a su destino, una casa de estilo tradicional con un bello jardín lleno de flores, tocó el timbre. Una bella jovencita rubia lo recibió.

\- ¿Shikamaru?- la rubia se sorpendió al ver a su amigo.

\- Ino, que hay!- le dijo el Nara desde la reja. La rubia al abrir la reja se lanzó a los brazos del Nara, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

\- Que sorpresa Shikamaru, ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo la rubia separándose de él.

\- Pues...- dijo el chico mientras le entregaba el presente.- Venía a saludarte, Feliz cumpleaños!

\- Gracias!- dijo la rubia mientras recibía el presente.

\- Oye Ino...- dijo el Nara un poco nervioso.- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Ino lo miró, y con solo verle la cara dedujo que rayos pasaba, más con lo que había hablado en la mañana con Karito, era solo cosa de atar cabos.

\- ¿Andas escapando de Fumiko?- preguntó la rubia. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo rayos sabía? Bien, estaba empezando a pensar que sus amigos lo conocían mucho más que él mismo.

\- *sigh* mejor no pregunto como rayos sabes eso...

La rubia sonrió y lo invitó a pasar, ella le contó que había asistido a su dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños y como terminó, además de contarle la cara que tenía Fumiko, esto solo hizo que el pelinegro se asustara aún más.

\- No me extraña que te quiera linchar Shikamaru, en serio hombre ¿dónde estabas? Hasta hubo un minuto en que yo me preocupé.- lo regañó la rubia.

\- *sigh* lo siento Ino, creeme que si hubiese sabido no me hubiese largado.

\- Pero Shikamaru, ¿hasta medianoche? eso me parece extraño.- la rubia lo miró suspicaz.- además, Karito me contó que llegaste con regalos, ¿te encontraste con alguien?

 _"Mendokusei, estoy empezando a pensar que debí dejar los regalos en el auto"_ se regañaba mentalmente el pelinegro, ya que esos dichosos regalos eran lo que más lo delataba de que había estado con alguien.

\- En realidad pasé a la tienda de electrónicos a buscar unas cosas y allí unos compañeros aprovecharon de darme sus regalos.- mintió el Nara.

\- A sí? y qué te regalaron?- preguntó curiosa Ino.

\- Pues una polera y un celular.- dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru.

\- ¿celular?

\- Oh si! es que el mío tuvo un percance, hace días que estoy sin celular.- dijo el Nara mientras sacaba su nuevo dispositivo y se lo mostraba a la Yamanaka.

\- Vaya, que bonito.- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba.- Espera un minuto... ¿es de los que traen cámara?

\- Sí.

\- Pero Shikamaru, estos son carísimos! Como...- en eso Ino miró seriamente a su amigo.- ¿Seguro que te lo regaló un compañero de trabajo Shikamaru?

\- Sí... ¿por qué?- Shikamaru no comprendía por qué no le creía.

\- Pues porque... debe de ser un compañero de trabajo "muy especial" para regalarte tal regalo. Este tipo de regalos uno los espera de sus amigos, padres o alguien muy especial...- dijo la Yamanaka mirándolo pícaramente. Shikamaru tragó saliva, como pudo ser tan estúpido- ¿Te lo regaló Temari-chan verdad?

A Shikamaru casi le dió un ataque, ¿hasta Ino sabía lo de Temari?! ya estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que todo Konoha sabía de su relación con Temari.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque curiosamente ella es tu único contacto con una hermosa foto de ella.- dijo la Yamanaka acusadoramente mientras le mostraba la foto de contacto de la rubia de Suna.- Así que... por qué mejor no dejas de mentirle a tu amiga y me empiezas a contar qué rayos hicieron tú y Temari ayer, o mejor! ¿qué rayos pasa entre tú y ella? empecemos por ahí. Me lo debes por hacerme perder el tiempo en tu fallida fiestecita y porque amablemente te voy a dar hospedaje hoy ;)

Shikamaru no podía creer como las mujeres podían ser tan crueles, no importa los medios que utilicen, siempre tienen que salirse con la suya...

000

Sasuke había llegado al departamento de Naruto justo a la hora de la cena, allí fue recibido por Karin, que casi le dió un infarto cuando supo que se quedaría a dormir.

\- Karin compórtate, que va a pensar Suigetsu.- susurraba Shiho una vez que estaban en la mesa, puesto que Karin no paraba de mirar babosa a Sasuke.

\- Shh, por Kami Shiho! cual es la probabilidad de que Sasuke Uchiha se quede a dormir en tu departamento? por lo menos un 0.01%! tengo que aprovechar esta hermosa oportunidad!- decía Karin completamente excitada.

\- A sí que ¿Shikamaru no vendrá Naruto?- preguntó Lee a su amigo.

\- No lo creo, no con Fumiko buscándolo por todo Konoha, lo más probable es que se haya ido a dormir a las afueras o debajo de un puente.- decía Naruto mientras devoraba su ramen.

\- Hmp, ojalá se caiga al río y no vuelva más.- dijo fastidiado Sasuke.

 _"Hmm ojalá, si Sasuke se queda a dormir por cada vez que el idiota de Shikamaru no venga, entonces yo misma lo mandaré al País de la Nieve para que se quedé allí para siempre! muahahahaha"_ fantaseaba Karin mientras una babita le recorría la boca, Shiho simplemente negó con la cabeza.

 **Uff, hasta Ino sabe manipular a este hombre, que importa que tenga 200 IQ, si todas las mujeres le ganan XD. Bueno, no sería nuestro Shika si no fuese así ^^**

 **Ayayayay, ahora Karito lo quiere matar, bueno hasta yo me enfadaría si la novia de mi mejor amigo me deja la casa patas para arriba XD. Besitos a todos los que leen mi fic, byebye**


	37. Capítulo 37: Primer beso

**Shikamaru se sincera con Ino y a su vez comienzan a recordar algunos lindos sucesos de su infancia, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 37: Primer beso.**

Shikamaru le contó todo lo relacionado con Temari a Ino, desde el día que la conoció en el aeropuerto, el reencuentro en su casa, la salida a "Will of Fire", su separación y finalmente el día de ayer.

\- Vaya... parece una hermosa historia de amor.- decía Ino totalmente conmovida.- ¿y qué pasó después?

\- ¿Después de que?- preguntó confundido el Nara.

\- Después de que la fuiste a dejar a su departamento, ¿hablaron de algo? o... ¿hicieron algo?- pregunto Ino con una mirada lasciva. Shikamaru se sonrojó debido a que recordó el apasionado beso que le dió a Temari antes de irse.- Uy parece que sí!

\- *sigh* no Ino, solo nos despedimos.- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado desviando la mirada. La rubia guardó silencio, Shikamaru la miró de reojo y vió como la rubia lo miraba molesta.- *sigh* está bien... la besé, ¿contenta?

\- ¿de qué tipo?- dijo la rubia emocionada.

\- eh?

\- El beso, ¿de qué tipo fue? dulce, tierno, tímido, apasionado, con lengua...- decía la rubia coquetamente.

\- Ino ¿cómo me preguntas eso?!- dijo el Nara rojo como tomate.

\- Ay! somos amigos! los amigos se cuentan todo sabes.- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.- además, yo siempre les he contado mis cosas a Choji, a Karito y a tí.

\- hmm.- Shikamaru no quería dar tantos detalles, pero la Yamanaka lo miraba molesta, por lo que no tuvo otra opción.- supongo que... apasionado...

\- kyah! Shikamaru! no conocía ese lado romántico tuyo.- dijo la chica mirandolo coquetamente.- Con razón dejaste loca a Temari, a mí me hubiese pasado lo mismo ;)

\- Ha... ha... que graciosa...

\- Bueno, para ser su primer beso estuvo genial ¿no?

\- Umm, de hecho... ese no fue nuestro primer beso.- dijo el Nara rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿QUE?! Entonces ¿cuándo fue el primero?!- preguntó exaltada la Yamanaka.

\- En "Will of Fire"...- dijo el chico completamente sonrojado y más aún cuando recordó ese exquisito y largo beso que se dieron por primera vez en la pista de baile.

Ino lo obligó a contarle con lujo y detalles lo ocurrido en "Will of Fire", hasta que finalmente quedó conforme, luego sonrió algo meláncolica.

\- Hmm, no sé por qué pero... recordé cuando todos nosotros nos dimos nuestro primer beso.- dijo Ino nostálgica.

\- Hmp, ¿te refieres a esa tontería que hizo Kiba en su cumpleaños? Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo divertido Shikamaru.- Tú eras una de las más "felices" haha.

\- Haha, sí lo recuerdo, estaba furiosa, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, me alegra que mi primer beso fuera con Choji y no con otro patán. Al menos es alguien que siempre querré y es una historia simpática para contarle a mis futuros hijos.- dijo contenta la Yamanaka. Shikamaru comenzó a recordar ese día y su primer beso, vaya que fue... problemático...

FLASHBACK

Era el cumpleaños número 13 de Kiba, oficialmente ya era un adolescente, por lo que organizó su primera fiesta nocturna, bueno al menos hasta las 12 de la noche, su madre no le había dado para más rato. Todos estaban pasándola bien, Shikamaru y Karito durmiendo en el pasto del patio de Kiba, Choji arrasando con los snacks, Naruto mirando baboso a Sakura, en fin todo era pura diversión. Aunque cierta pelirrosa había ideado un plan con Kiba, un plan que tenía pensado llevar a cabo esta noche a como dé lugar.

\- Kiba!- lo llamó Sakura mientras el chico jugaba con Akamaru.

\- Sí? qué ocurre Sakura?- preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El chico se apartó un poco del grupo junto a Sakura, luego ésta habló nuevamente.

\- Y? a qué hora piensas hacer lo que te pedí?

\- Ay! vamos Sakura! aún es temprano, deja eso para más rato, además, eso será lo más emocionante de la fiesta.- dijo pícaramente el castaño.

\- Más te vale que todo salga bien Kiba! o te juro que- pero Sakura no pudo seguir porque justo en ese instante Ino se acercó a ellos.

\- Oigan... ¿se puede saber qué hacen en lo oscurito?- preguntó curiosa la Yamanaka.

\- Pues que crees... dándonos besitos ^^.- bromeó Kiba. Sakura lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Ya quisieras Kiba Inuzuka!- bramó la pelirrosa.- Tú sabes perfectamente a quién quiero besar hoy!

\- Sí sí, ya lo sé. No te preocupes, tendrás tu beso hoy, eso de seguro ;).- dicho esto el joven volvió con Akamaru. Ino miró a Sakura.

\- ¿A qué rayos se refiere con eso?- preguntó Ino a su amiga.

\- Hihi, que tengo un plan genial para por fin besar a Shikamaru!- dijo coquetamente la pelirrosa.

\- Ay mujer! en serio ¿qué le ves? osea ya, es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero... ni siquiera es atractivo!- dijo Ino mirando al Nara, quién estaba junto a Choji con su típica cara de fastidio.

\- Ay! no seas pesada Ino! oye! sí es atractivo! míralo bien!- en ese instante Shikamaru dio un tremendo bostezo y luego se rascó el oído.

\- Sí Sakura... me fascina su sex appeal.- dijo Ino irónicamente.

\- ¿El sex appeal de quién?- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas. Ambas se sobresaltaron, pero al ver que era su amiga Karito, dieron un suspiro.

\- Karito! no me asustes así! no ves que estoy concentrada mirando a mi Shikamaru.- decía Sakura mirando totalmente embobada al Nara.

Karito e Ino se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

\- Oh cierto! aprovechando que Karito está aquí les contaré mi plan.- dijo la pelirrosa emocionada. Una vez que les contó el plan que había armado con Kiba, Ino protestó.

\- Olvídalo! yo no participaré en esto.- negó rotundamente la rubia.

\- Pero Ino! es mi única oportunidad de besarlo! por favor!- le rogaba la Haruno a su mejor amiga.

\- Sí, pero por qué nos tienes que involucrar a todos! Además de seguro ni besa bien! con lo flojo que es de seguro se duerme antes de besarte.- protestaba la rubia.

\- O durante...- bromeó la castaña. Esto provocó que Ino estallara en risas, Sakura simplemente se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

\- Bueno, me van a ayudar o no?- dijo molesta la pelirrosa. Las chicas la miraron.- Chicas por favor! de verdad quiero esto...

Ino y Karito suspiraron resignadas, vaya que estaba loca por su amigo.

\- Está bien, yo por mí no hay problema.- aceptó Karito finalmente con su pose típica.

\- Argh, está bien, yo también, pero si me llega a tocar algún idiota como Naruto, ahí te mato Sakura!- amenazó la rubia.

\- Gracias chicas ^^.- agradeció la pelirrosa.

Más tarde, Kiba reunió a los invitados, que eran más que nada compañeros del curso.

\- Bien chicos, aquí viene el evento principal. Como todos saben, ya somos adolescentes y buenos amigos, nos conocemos prácticamente de primaria por lo que les quiero proponer algo. Es más que nada un juego, pero la condición es que todos participen, sino el juego no tiene ninguna gracia.- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿En qué consiste el juego Kiba?- preguntó tranquilamente Kyo.

\- Bueno, la cosa es simple. Vamos a... perder nuestra virginidad...

\- ¿NANI?!- gritaron todos.

\- Labial...- concluyó Kiba pícaramente.

\- AHHHHH.- dijeron todos aliviados, luego volvieron a reaccionar.- ¿NANI?

\- Oigan, somos amigos, yo creo que aquí todos nos tenemos harto cariño y quién sabe, en una de esas, formamos una que otra pareja.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Shikamaru.- ¿No me digas que quieres jugar a la botella?

\- No! a la botella no!- protestó Naruto.- Y si me toca con un hombre?! Yo no quiero besarte Kiba!

\- No seas idiota Naruto! por supuesto que va a ser con chicas!- exclamó Kiba rabioso, luego miró a las chicas.- Con las bellas señoritas de esta fiesta.

Los chicos, que curiosamente estaban en fila, miraron a las chicas que estaban enfrente de ellos.

 _"Espera un minuto... eso... eso quiere decir... que podría besar a Sakura-chan?!"_ Naruto se emocionó con el solo hecho de tener esa posibilidad.

\- Acepto, Acepto!- chilló Naruto como loco.

\- Yo también acepto!- dijo Sakura. A Naruto le saltó el corazón de alegría. En ese instante varios comenzaron a aceptar por razones parecidas a Naruto y Sakura, porque querían besar a la persona que les gustaba.

\- Bien, la mayoría aceptó, solo faltan ustedes 4 chicos.- dijo Kiba refiriéndose a Ino, Karito, Choji y Shikamaru.

\- *sigh* esto es una tontería.- se quejó Shikamaru.

\- Bueno, a mí me da igual.- dijo Choji.

\- Esto será sumamente aburrido...- se quejó Karito.

\- Argh... no quiero hacer esto!- chillaba Ino.

\- Vamos chicos será divertido!- animó Naruto.

\- Sí! además, es el cumpleaños de Kiba y... como buenos amigos tenemos que cumplir todos sus caprichos hoy ¿no?- argumentó Sakura.

\- Bien, ustedes deciden chicos.- sentenció Kiba finalmente.

Sakura miró a Karito e Ino y les rogó mentalmente que aceptaran, Naruto hizo lo mismo con Choji y Shikamaru.

\- *sigh* Naruto lo único que quiere es besar a Sakura ¿verdad?- le susurró Shikamaru a su amigo Choji.

\- Sí, y vaya que está entusiasmado.- le respondió el Akimichi.

\- Karito, no quiero...- susurró Ino fastidiada.

\- Supongo que no tenemos opción, a menos que quieras joderle el plan a Sakura.- dijo Karito con tono aburrido.

\- Argh, está bien, acepto.- dijo Ino sumamente hastiada.

\- Igual yo.- dijo Karito tranquilamente.

\- Yo también acepto.- dijo el Akimichi.

\- Bien, solo faltas tú Shikamaru, ¿qué opinas? ¿Le entras?- dijo Kiba mirando al pelinegro.

Sakura le rogaba a todos los santos que su amado Shikamaru aceptara. _"Por favor kamisama quiero mi beso!"_ rogaba la pelirrosa. Naruto le rogaba mentalmente a Shikamaru que aceptara. _"Acepta acepta acepta Dattebayo!"_ chillaba mentalmente Naruto mientras miraba desesperadamente al Nara. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Shikamaru, éste al mirar a Naruto y descifrar su sufrimiento mental suspiró.

\- *sigh* mendokusei... está bien, acepto.

 _"SI! SHANNAROOOOO"_

 _"SI! DATTEBAYO!"_

\- Bien, el juego es simple, en esta pescera tengo los bellos nombres de las señoritas presentes, todo lo que hay que hacer es que los caballeros que estamos aquí escogeremos un papel de la pescera y la persona que nos toque será la persona a quién besemos. ¿Fácil no?- explicó el cumpleañero.

\- Oye Kiba, pero somos 6 chicas y ustedes son 7! Yo no pienso repetirme el plato! me basta con besar a uno de ustedes!- protestó Ino.

\- Tranquila Ino, aquí tengo 7 papeles, el séptimo papel es de... "la chica sorpresa".- dijo Kiba con tono misterioso.

\- ¿Chica sorpresa?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

\- Sí, una chica especial, que presentaré cuando le toque al afortunado.- en eso Kiba se colocó en medio del grupo.- Bien caballeros, formemos una fila de este lado y las señoritas de este otro lado, frente a frente.

\- Oye, Shikamaru.- le susurró Naruto al pelinegro, éste lo miró.- ¿Quién crees que sea la chica sorpresa?

\- No tengo idea...- dijo aburrido el chico.

\- Tal vez sea su hermana.- acotó Choji.

 _"La hermana de Kiba? Hana-chan?"_ Naruto pensó en la bella chica, ella era 6 años mayor que Kiba, pero Naruto siempre la había encontrado muy bonita, claro que nunca se lo había mencionado a Kiba por temor a que lo asesinase. _"Hmm, Hana-chan... mi primer beso con una mujer mayor... eso sí sería genial! pero..."_ en ese instante miró a su querida Sakura, _"No, no, fidelidad ante todo! yo quiero besar a Sakura-chan! aunque si le toca alguien más no me importaría que me tocara la chica sorpresa, y más aún si resulta ser Hana-chan... hehe"_ Naruto ya estaba babeando con su fantasía.

\- Oye Choji, ¿qué rayos le pasa?- susurró Shikamaru a su amigo mientras observaba a Naruto.

\- No sé, creo que lo perdimos...

\- Bien, comencemos.- Kiba le alcanzó la pescera al primer chico de la fila, un chico rubio de tez blanca y ojos verdes, quién sacó un papel, lo desenvolvió, vió el nombre y se lo entregó a Kiba.- Veamos quién te tocó Daichi. Hmm miren esto Midori-chan.

La aludida, una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos celestes, se sonrojó a morir y nerviosa se colocó en medio del grupo junto a Daichi.

\- Bien, ustedes deciden como besarse, pero debe durar mínimo 5 segundos ¿de acuerdo? Bien chicos, denle!- dijo Kiba, Daichi y Midori se miraron nerviosamente, comenzaron a acercarse y finalmente juntaron sus labios en un tímido beso. Sakura estaba sumamente emocionada, ya se imaginaba a ella y Shikamaru en esa situación y no podía evitar el sentirse extasiada. Naruto también estaba emocionado, el sólo hecho de pensar en estar así con Sakura lo llenaba de gozo. Ino rogaba a todos los santos que no le tocara ni con Naruto, ni Choji, ni Kiba y obviamente menos con Shikamaru, los otros chicos le daba igual, pero si tenía que elegir, definitivamente elegía a Kyo, era el más guapo de todos los adefecios que había en la fiesta. A Karito le daba igual con cualquiera, aunque no le apetecía para nada Naruto, besarlo sería un fastidio total, aunque si no tenía más opción... A Choji no le importaba mientras fuera con una chica linda, aunque casi todas las chicas de la fiesta eran bonitas, pero sus favoritas eran Ino y Karito, así que pensó que sería genial con cualquiera de ellas dos. Shikamaru por su parte se puso a mirar las estrellas y deseaba que esta mierda terminara rápido.

Una vez que Kiba llegó a la posición de Kyo, Ino comenzó a rezar. _"Que me toque con Kyo, que me toque con Kyo, que me toque con Kyo, por Kami!"_

\- Veamos, para nuestro guapo Kyo, su dama será...

 _"Ino Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka!"_ rogaba la rubia.

\- Setsuna-chan!- dijo Kiba, la chica que estaba al lado de Ino, una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se sorprendió y sonrió nerviosa. A Ino casi le dió un ataque, su única opción decente de beso se había esfumado. _"Espera un momento... ¿quienes quedan?"_ Ino miró a sus posibles opciones de beso... Choji... Naruto... Shikamaru, descartado... y... Kiba... Ino fulminó con la mirada a Sakura, ésta simplemente le sonrió nerviosa, _"Me las vas a pagar Sakura! te juro que me las vas a pagar! Bien, tengo que decidir entre los tres adefecios porque Shikamaru está totalmente descartado... Naruto... DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! y Choji... NO! bien... no tengo opción... es el más decente de los que quedan... Kiba, Kiba, Kiba"_ comenzó a rezar nuevamente Ino.

Mientras Kyo y Setsuna se besaban, Karito miró a los chicos restantes, _"Choji, Naruto, Shika y Kiba... hm... bueno como Shika está descartado y Naruto no me llega, sólo me quedarían Choji y Kiba"_ pensaba Karito, luego miró a Ino y como rezaba, _"*sigh* y conociendo a Ino de seguro debe estar rezando que le toque Kiba, bueno... supongo que sería tierno besar a Choji, así que... me vale. Choji, Choji, Choji"_ ahora Karito rezaba para que le tocara el castaño.

\- Muy bien! llegamos contigo Choji! A ver quién de estas tres damas te toca, o a ver si te toca la chica sorpresa!- dijo Kiba entusiasmado. Choji sacó un papelito de la pescera, lo desenvolvió y leyó el nombre, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara con un leve sonrojo y le pasó el papel a Kiba.- Hohoho, pero que suertudo Choji. Que pase al frente la bella señorita... Ino Yamanaka.

\- NANI?!- A Ino se le desfiguró la cara, no podía creer como tan mala suerte. Sakura estalló en risa.

\- Hahaha, vas a besar a Choji, Ino, que suerte...- se burló la pelirrosa.

\- Tú cierra la maldita boca! Me rehúso!- dijo Ino haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oye Ino, reglas son reglas y aquí todos aceptamos, además, no es justo para los chicos que ya se han besado.- dijo Kiba, luego los demás chicos comenzaron a protestar.

\- No lo haré! además, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría besar a Choji?!

\- Pues, yo quería besar a Choji...- dijo Karito tranquilamente con las manos en la nuca, Choji no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el comentario de su amiga.

\- Ves Kiba! Karito quiere besar a Choji, así que demosle en el gusto, cambiemos!- dijo Ino mientras pretendía devolverse a la fila nuevamente, pero Kiba la detuvo.

\- No Ino, eso no sería justo, quedamos en que lo que te toca te toca ok?- dijo Kiba seriamente.- reglas son reglas Ino.

\- Vamos Ino, por favor!- rogó Sakura a su mejor amiga. Ino la miró y luego suspiró resignada, pero molesta.

\- Argh, está bien! hagamoslo de una vez!- dijo la Yamanaka sumamente fastidiada. Se colocó enfrente de Choji, éste último estaba algo nervioso por lo que sacó una bolsa de papas fritas para comer.- ¿Qué crees que haces Choji?!

\- Como un snack antes de nuestro beso.- dijo el Akimichi mientras sacaba una papita.

\- AHH NO! ESO SI QUE NO! NO PERMITIRE QUE ME BESES CON SABOR A PAPA! SI QUIERES COMER TUS PAPAS LO HARÁS DESPUÉS DE QUE ME BESES ¿ ME OÍSTE? - bramó la rubia con el puño en alto.

\- Ah bueno! ya que lo pones así.- en ese instante Choji tomó a Ino por la cintura y la colocó por debajo de él para darle un decidido beso, ya que... el premio lo valía... Ino quedó completamente impactada por el atrevido beso, al igual que todos... Una vez que la terminó de besar la devolvió a su posición inicial y procedió a comer sus papitas.- hm, no fue tan difícil.

\- vaya... no sabía que Choji fuese tan... pasional...- dijo Sakura blanca como un fantasma por la impresión.

\- Ni yo... pero le durará poco...- dijo la castaña observando la situación.

\- Wow, jamás pensé que Choji se atrevería a hacer algo así.- decía Naruto impresionado por el desplante del castaño.

\- Sí... lástima que eso será lo último que haga...- dijo Shikamaru con cara de susto.

\- ¿Huh? por qué dices- pero Naruto no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que un aura de furia inundó el lugar, detrás de Choji una figura llena de ira y coraje se alzaba.

\- Choji Akimichi...- dijo Ino hecha una furia. El castaño la miró y casi devuelve las papas del susto, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo, obviamente la rubia lo persiguió, lo único que quería era asesinarlo.

\- Espera Ino! no cometas un crimen pasional!- decía Choji mientras corría y comía, esto no hizo nada más que enfurecer más a la Yamanaka.

\- Que crimen pasional ni que nada! TE VOY A MATAR CHOJI! VUELVE AQUI!- gritaba la rubia mientras perseguía al pobre castaño.

\- Bien, ya que estos dos se van a entretener por un buen rato, sigamos con lo nuestro.- dijo Kiba.- Naruto, tu turno.

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir más y más, sacó un papel, lo miró detenidamente antes de abrirlo, _"Por favor Kamisama, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan"_ rogaba el rubio, en eso abrió el papel y quedó perplejo con el contenido.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Quien rayos es Akami?- preguntó Naruto con cara de "qué rayos"

\- Ahh! vaya vaya Naruto! mira que afortunado eres! te tocó la chica sorpresa!

Todos quedaron anonadados con el resultado, incluso Ino dejó de perseguir a Choji para saber quién rayos era la chica sorpresa, Choji también se detuvo aunque a unos 5 metros de la rubia, por si acaso...

\- Pero... ¿quién es Kiba? ¿una amiga tuya?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

\- Algo así... espera aquí iré por ella.- dijo Kiba mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.- Oi Akami! ven aquí!

Todos miraron espectantes, Naruto se sintió nervioso, _"Bien, no lo arruines Naruto, pon una pose cool para que piense que eres genial"_ pensaba el chico mientras se erguía y sacaba pecho. En eso detrás de Kiba una hermosa perrita lo seguía.

\- Bien Naruto te presento a la bella Akami.- dijo Kiba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- NA-NA-NANI?!- Naruto pegó el grito al cielo, luego todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

\- WUAJAJAJAJA NARUTO VA A BESAR UN PERRO! AHAHAHA.- se burlaba Sakura a morir.

\- Hm... bueno... al menos es bonita...- dijo Karito intentando ver lo positivo.

\- QUE MIERDA TE PASA KIBA?! YO NO VOY A BESAR UN PERRO OLVÍDALO!- bramó Naruto furioso y rojo de la vergüenza.- ADEMÁS DE SEGURO ME PEGA GÉRMENES DE PERRO!

\- Oye! ella está perfectamente bañada e incluso le cepillé los dientes para la ocasión.- se defendió Kiba.

\- ME RE-HU-SO!- dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, hacía un puchero y desviaba la cabeza con desdén.

\- Ah no! reglas son reglas no?! como yo tuve que besar a Choji?! Ubícate Naruto!- protestó Ino.

-UBÍCATE TÚ INO! CHOJI ES UN HUMANO, AKAMI ES UN PERRO!

\- PUES TE DIRÉ QUE CHOJI PERFECTAMENTE CAE EN LA CATEGORÍA DE CERDITO!

\- huh? que quieres decir con eso Ino?- dijo Choji molesto mirándola desde sus 5 metros de distancia.

\- TU CIERRA LA BOCA A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE MATE!- Choji se quedó calladito.

\- Vamos Naruto, no es tan malo, además, tú eras el más entusiasmado, no me digas que vas a retroceder a tu palabra?- Arremetió Kiba.

\- ¿qué?! por supuesto que no! yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra! pero tampoco soy idiota!- contraargumentó Naruto.

\- Bueno... cof *cobarde* cof.- dijo Kiba prepotentemente.

\- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS COBARDE?!- chilló Naruto, luego miró a Akami.- Muy bien Akami recibirás el mejor beso de tu vida!

En eso Akami salió corriendo y Naruto salió persiguiéndola.

\- Oye espera! no te vayas! TENGO QUE BESARTE!- decía Naruto mientras intentaba atraparla. Todos quedaron mirando la ridícula escena con gotitas en sus cabezas. _"Idiota..."_ pensaron colectivamente.

\- Bien.- dijo Kiba mientras miraba a los 4 que quedaban.- Quedamos tú y yo Shikamaru, y estas bellas damas aquí presentes.

Sakura estaba nerviosísima, y Karito ahogó un bostezo, _"Genial... mi primer beso será Kiba, bueno... será..."_ pensaba resignada la castaña.

\- Sólo quedan dos papeles compañero, a ver quién te toca Sakura o Karito.- dijo Kiba mientras le sostenía la pescera enfrente de él. Shikamaru miró a ambas chicas, Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse ansiosa al cruzar su mirada con la de él y Karito simplemente se encogió de hombros cuando cruzaron miradas. Shikamaru finalmente suspiró y comenzó a introducir perezosamente su mano en la pescera, totalmente desinteresado. _"Bien, sigue así Shikamaru, eres tan flojo que hasta la trayectoria de tu mano es predecible, sólo debo asegurarme que tu mano caiga en el papel de Sakura"_ pensaba Kiba mientras aprovechaba que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados denotando desinterés, para de esta forma asegurarse que eligiera el papel con el nombre de la pelirrosa. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el dichoso papel, Shikamaru abrió los ojos perezosamente y cambió la trayectoria de su mano hacia el otro papel. A Kiba casi le dió un ataque, pero ya no podía hacer nada. _"Pero que mier... oh no! Sakura me va a matar!_ pensaba Kiba blanco como fantasma. Una vez que Shikamaru cogió el papel lo desenvolvió y miró su contenido, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, luego se lo pasó a Kiba. Éste lo recibió tembloroso, lo miró y se giró hacia las chicas.

\- Ay Kiba! por qué esa cara?! a mí no me importa! de todas formas un trato es un trato, además, no soy inmadura como Ino.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, Ino bufó con ese comentario. Kiba decidió mostrar el papel antes de que Sakura siguiera avanzando.

\- Karito Sarutobi...- dijo Kiba con un hilo de voz mientras mostraba el papel. Karito abrió los ojos de par en par, ok... esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba, luego miró a Sakura que estaba en estado de Shock mirando a Kiba con una mirada de asesino en serie. El chico simplemente tragó saliva.

\- Vaya! esto sí que va a ser interesante!- dijo pícaramente Ino acercándose hacia el grupo.

\- ¿Karito y Shikamaru? ¿en serio?- dijo Choji anonadado, _"Que suerte hermano!"_

\- ¿Nani?!- Naruto por fin había atrapado a Akami y miraba atónito la escena.- ¿Shikamaru va a besar a Karito?! oh no! esto tengo que verlo! ven aquí Akami!

Naruto besó decididamente a Akami y ésta ahogó un grito.

\- Auuuuu.

\- OYE NI QUE BESARA TAN MAL!- se quejaba Naruto con la perrita. Luego ella lo miró asesinamente y le mordió la mano.- WAHHH MI MANO MI MANO! SUELTAME!

Akami lo soltó y en ese instante atacó su retaguardia.

\- WAHH MI TRASERO NO!- Naruto salió corriendo mientras la perrita estaba pegada con sus dientes a su trasero, tal parece que se perdería el dichoso beso... T_T

 _"QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KIBA!"_ Sakura miraba furiosa a Kiba, este no tenía que leer la mente para poder entender esa mirada.

 _"No tengo mierda idea..."_ decía Kiba mentalmente mientras se encogía de hombros. Ni Shikamaru ni Karito se movían de sus lugares, estaban esperando que Kiba y Sakura se retiraran del medio.

\- Oigan!- dijo Ino.- No se pongan ansiosos, ya viene su turno, pero ahora todos queremos ver esto.

\- Oh! sí lo siento. Shikamaru , Karito, adelante.- dijo Kiba apartándose.

\- *Sigh* que aburrido...- se quejaba Karito mientras avanzaba hacia el medio. Sakura comenzó a comerse las uñas.

\- *sigh* pero qué fastidio...- se quejaba Shikamaru haciendo lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente se miraron con sus típicas caras de fastidio y aburrimiento. _"Noo! yo debería ser la que estuviera ahí! TE VOY A MATAR KIBA INUZUKA!"_ bramaba Sakura mentalmente.

\- Bien... terminemos con esto rápido.- dijo Karito mientras se acercaba a Shikamaru y lo tomaba por los hombros, luego comenzó a acercarse a él. Ino estaba espectante y emocionada, al igual que Choji que comenzó a comer papitas como loco, Naruto se había subido a un árbol para contemplar la escena igual de emocionado, Kiba estaba tan aterrado que no pudo disfrutar la escena y Sakura estaba que hervía en celos. Cuando estaban a un centímetro de distancia ambos chicos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso.

 _"Kyah! que emocioón!"_ exclamaba Ino mentalmente.

 _"Que envidia Shikamaru..."_ se lamentaba Choji.

 _"AHAHA los molestaré con esto de por vida!"_ vitoreaba Naruto.

 _"Soy hombre muerto..."_ lloraba Kiba.

 _" GRRRRRR AHHHHHHH!"_ gruñía Sakura roja de furia.

 _"1...2...3...4...5!"_ contaban los segundos ambos perezosos amigos. Una vez que se separaron no pudieron evitar mirarse. Todos estaban atentos a sus reacciones.

-*sigh* Mendokusei/Tsumaranai- dijeron al unísono su frase típica.

\- Bien, Kiba, es tu turno con... Sakura...- se burlaba Ino mientras miraba a los aludidos. Kiba tragó saliva y Sakura echaba humo por las orejas.- Vamos Sakura, ¿no que no eras inmadura como yo?, recuerda... al que le toca le toca ;)

Sakura lo único que quería era matar a Ino, en ese instante Karito se colocó a su lado, la miró detenidamente, estaba como si nada hubiese pasado, luego miró a Shikamaru y estaba igual. _"Bueno, al parecer a ninguno le importó el beso, supongo que eso es algo bueno"_ pensaba la pelirrosa ya un poco más tranquila, luego se dirigió a su amiga.

\- ¿y qué tal?- le susurró Sakura a Karito.

\- hm? que tal que?- preguntó confundida la castaña.

\- ¿Qué tal el beso? por favor dime que besa bien!- rogó Sakura, al menos si no lo pudo vivir en carne propia un poco de información no le haría mal. Karito enarcó una ceja, pero al ver la cara desesperada de su amiga suspiró.

\- *sigh* sí besa bien...- dijo fastidiada.

\- Uff que alivio.- dijo Sakura conforme, luego reaccionó.- Espera... ¿me estás diciendo que te gusto?!

\- No, sólo te digo lo que quieres escuchar.- dijo Karito ya molesta.- Ahora mejor ve dónde Kiba para que terminemos con esta tontería de los besos.

Sakura avanzó hacia adelante dónde estaba Kiba, una vez que estaban cerca le susurró.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasó Kiba? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito o que?

\- Oye no me mires así, Shikamaru me salió con una sorpresa, jamás pensé que escogería el otro papel, no es mi culpa.- se defendía el chico salvaje.

\- Debiste planearlo mejor entonces! ahora te voy a tener que besar maldita sea!- Sakura intentaba no gritarle, pero era difícil.

\- Oigan, ¿se van a declarar amor eterno o van a besarse de una vez?- se quejó Ino.

\- Tú no te metas Ino!

\- Ya Sakura, mejor hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y listo.- dijo Kiba ya un poco más tranquilo.

\- Me las vas a pagar Inuzuka, te juro que me las vas a pagar.- lo amenazó la pelirrosa.- Ahora ven aquí!

Sakura lo agarró de la polera y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo con furia, contó cada segundo y luego lo soltó. El castaño quedó de piedra, al igual que Naruto, _"Odio mi vida!"_ pensó el rubio al ver tan apasionado beso que le dió la pelirrosa al castaño. Luego el grupo se dispersó y la fiesta continuó.

\- Vaya Shikamaru, tal parece que tuvimos suerte hoy, ambos besamos a dos lindas chicas.- le dijo Choji a su amigo.

\- Ajá.- dijo el Nara con cara de sueño, ya era casi medianoche y ya tenía ganas de irse a dormir.

\- Uy! ¿soñando despierto Shikamaru?- dijo Ino detrás de ellos.- Bueno después de lo de hoy no me extraña...

\- *suspiro* no fastidies Ino.

\- Hmm, que curioso, técnicamente nos terminamos besando entre nosotros 4 haha.- dijo Choji pensativo.

\- NI LO MENCIONES!- Chilló Ino, luego acotó.- y más te vale que esto no se lo cuentes jamás a nadie Choji, ¿me oíste? aquí no paso nada ¿ok? nada!

\- Como gustes, aunque a mí me gustó ^^.- dijo Choji tiernamente, esto hizo que Ino se sonrojara y comenzó a zamarrear al Akimichi. Shikamaru simplemente miraba divertido la escena, era increíble que aunque pasaran los años la amistad entre ellos seguía intacta, él sabía perfectamente que siempre podría contar con esos dos cuando los necesitase, siempre... luego miró hacia donde estaba Karito, al parecer estaba haciendo de paño de lágrimas de Sakura por quién sabía qué, ésta lo miró y se encogió de hombros sonriéndole, Shikamaru le correspondió el gesto. _"Vaya... qué problemático... tanto que tenemos que aclarar nuestra relación cada vez que nos preguntan y ahora pasa esto... mendokusei"_ pensaba Shikamaru, ahora cada vez que le preguntaran quien fue su primer beso no tendría más opción que decir que fue su mejor amiga, Karito Sarutobi... que problemático...

FIN FLASHBACK

\- *sigh* que problemático.- se quejaba el Nara mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

\- Ay no te hagas, admite que te gustó.- dijo Ino pícaramente.

\- Hmp, mejor no le menciones eso a Karito que de seguro te mata.

\- Hihi, lo más probable.- dijo la rubia, luego miró a su amigo.- Shikamaru, a todo esto, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte y ya que nos estamos sincerando te lo diré.

Ino le preguntó algo que hacía mucho tiempo quería saber, era una sospecha que tenía de hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca se lo había preguntado directamente para no fastidiarlo.

\- Hmm, bueno... supongo que ya a estas alturas, no tiene caso que no sea sincero contigo.- dijo el Nara, luego contestó su pregunta con total sinceridad.

\- Hmp, ya lo sospechaba.- vitoreó la Yamanaka.

\- Estoy comenzando a creer que ustedes 3 me conocen mejor que yo a mí mismo, y estoy empezando a pensar que en este tipo de cosas eres mucho más perspicaz que Karito.

\- Me declaro culpable ;)

Finalmente terminaron de charlar e Ino llevó a Shikamaru a la habitación de huéspedes, una vez que se despidieron el Nara no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había hablado con Ino, luego sus pensamientos ya adormilados se centraron en una sola persona.

 _"Temari... me pregunto si pensarás en mí, porque yo pienso en tí todos los malditos días, siempre termino pensando en tí aunque quiera evitarlo... *sigh* el amor es un fastidio, pero con ella lo vale"_.

 **awww, sus primeros besitos, bueno el único que no está orgulloso de su primer beso definitivamente es Naruto XD. ¿Y qué habrá sido eso que le preguntó Ino? un misterio que se resolverá con el pasar de los capis (muahahahaha)**

 **Karinits-san: Estamos hablando de Shikamaru, por supuesto que le va a dar flojera comenzar a agregar contactos al celu, hasta a mi me da flojera, así que imaginate él hahahha. Besitos byebyebye**

 **Lirio: Paciencia lokilla, ya viene más Shikatema I promise!**


	38. Capítulo 38: Karito vs Temari

**Ay que pasó aquí?! pk se pelean?! Las dejaré en la intriga muahahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 38: Karito vs Temari**

Al día siguiente en Senju, las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, Ino le había contado a Karito que Shikamaru se había quedado en su casa para refugiarse de Fumiko, aunque la castaña estaba furiosa con el pelinegro por el show que hizo Fumiko en su casa.

\- Por Kami esa mujer! Espero que Shikamaru termine con ella pronto, ya no dan para más.- opinaba la rubia.

\- Eso espero...- dijo la castaña. Estaban en la clase de Educación Física y la maestra había salido un momento, por lo que las chicas habían aprovechado de relajarse. Temari aprovechaba de elongar un poco, no quería perder condición física, ya que hacía rato que no se ejercitaba.

\- Miren nada más, ¿Arenita quiere mostrarnos sus dotes de deportista?- se burlaba Sakura.- para que te elongas tanto linda, no creo que crezcas más.

\- Dejame en paz Sakura, no quiero problemas contigo.- dijo la rubia de Suna.

\- ¿O qué? ¿vas a golpearme?- dijo prepotentemente la pelirrosa.

\- Ganas no me faltan ¿sabes?

\- Vaya... ¿te crees muy fuerte? Supe por ahí que practicas artes marciales.

\- Así es, por lo que te recomiendo que no me provoques.- dijo seriamente Temari.

\- Bien, veamos que tan buena eres, te desafío a un duelo.- espetó Sakura soberbiamente.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Hablas en serio?- Temari la miró incrédula.

\- Por supuesto, y para que veas que hablo en serio.- comenzó la pelirrosa mientras se volteaba donde las demás chicas.- Oigan Chicas! acerquense a ver un espectaculo! Temari-chan nos va a dar una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades.

Todas se acercaron y se sentaron en las tribunas, cerca de donde estaban Temari y Sakura. A Temari no le gustó para nada esto, ¿qué rayos pretendía?

\- ¿Y que me dices Arenita?, ¿aceptas? ¿o ya te vas a acobardar?- provocó la pelirrosa.

\- Hmp, como quieras... acepto el reto, pero no te pongas a llorar, porque no golpeo suavecito.- dijo desafiante la rubia de Suna.

\- Excelente.- dijo Sakura maliciosamente, luego se giró hacia alguien en especial.- Karito!

La aludida que estaba detrás de ella la miró confusa.

-hm? qué ocurre Sakura?

\- Ya que tú eres una gran amiga, tú pelearás con Temari ¿verdad?- dijo Sakura con una dulce sonrisa. Temari se quedó de piedra, como podía ser tan caradura esta mocosa.

\- Oye Sakura! no seas cobarde! esto es entre tú y yo!- protestó la rubia.

\- Oye, yo nunca dije que "yo" iba a pelear contigo, solo te reté, y yo puedo elegir al contrincante que yo quiera, además, yo solo sé lo básico, ¿no crees que sería injusto y abusivo de tu parte? ¿Temari-chan?- se burló Sakura, a Temari comenzó a hervirle la sangre, ahora sí quería matarla.- Además, no podrás con Karito, ella te pateará el trasero.

\- Oye, no me metas en esto Sakura.- dijo Karito fastidiada. Temari la miró curiosa, _"¿de verdad Karito es tan fuerte como dice Sakura?"_ pensaba Temari, no pudo evitar que le pillase la curiosidad.

\- Mira Karito! ya me has traicionado demasiadas veces! al menos sé empática conmigo y hazme este favor ¿quieres? ¿o para variar me darás la espalda?- le dijo Sakura con la mirada firme. Karito simplemente suspiró resignada.

-*sigh* que fastidiosa eres.- dijo con tono aburrido mientras se colocaba frente a Temari.- ¿Te importa si bailamos un poco Temari?

\- No me importa, de hecho... me pica la curiosidad.- dijo la rubia mirando desafiantemente a la castaña, quién estaba con su pose típica, ésta simplemente sonrió. Sakura se colocó en medio de ambas chicas para hacer de árbitro.

\- Bien, las reglas son simples, pierde la que ya no pueda continuar, quede inconsciente o simplemente se rinda ¿de acuerdo?- Explicó Sakura a ambas chicas. Karito y Temari asintieron sin dejar de observarse mutuamente.- Bien... Comienzen!

Temari retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y se colocó en pose defensiva lista para cualquier ataque. " _Muy bien Karito, ¿veamos que es lo que tienes?"_ pensaba Temari, pero la castaña no se movió de su posición, de hecho ni siquiera cambió la pose, estaba exactamente igual a como entró con su pose típica y mirando el cielo.

\- Oye Karito!- le llamó la atención la rubia, la chica la miró extrañada.- Más te vale que tomes en serio esto, porque yo voy en serio.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, sólo espero que hagas el primer ataque, a mi me da pereza empezar.- dijo la chica mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

 _"¿Qué rayos le pasa? ¿acaso me está subestimando?"_ pensaba molesta la rubia.

-Sakura, ¿crees que esto sea una buena idea?- decía Hinata sentada en una banca junto a Sakura.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Karito la hará tragar polvo y dejará de creerse la gran cosa. Alguien tiene que bajarle los humos a Arenita y nadie mejor que Karito para eso.- decía la pelirrosa orgullosamente.

 _"Esto está para grabarlo hehe, si Shikamaru estuviera aquí de seguro le daría un ataque al presenciar esto"_ pensaba traviesamente la Yamanaka mientras observaba el encuentro desde las tribunas.

\- Bien, sí lo quieres poner así.- dijo Temari mientras arremetía contra Karito.- Aquí voy!

 _"Uy que aventada... me agrada..."_ pensaba Karito divertidamente. En ese instante Temari saltó para propinarle a Karito una patada voladora, ésta la esquivó agachándose. Temari al aterrizar apuntó a las piernas de Karito para hacerla perder el equilibrio, la castaña en un rápido movimiento saltó para evitar que la tocara.

 _"Es muy rápida reaccionando"_ pensó Temari, pero no se iba a dejar impresionar por algo tan simple, no la podría esquivar toda la vida, en algún minuto tendría que enfrentarla y allí aprovecharía la oportunidad de contraatacar. Nuevamente quedaron a unos metros de distancia, analizandose mutuamente.

 _"Hmm, es fuerte, se nota, si dejo que me dé un solo golpe no la contaré."_ analizaba la castaña. _"Lo único que me queda es esquivarla y cansarla"_.

\- ¿Vas a esquivarme toda la vida Karito? ¿o vas a pelear como se debe?- decía impaciente la rubia.

\- La paciencia es una virtud...- decía la castaña colocando sus brazos sobre la nuca. En eso Temari rápidamente corrió hacia un lateral y se lanzó hacia la chica para propinarle un puñetazo. La castaña lo esquivó a duras penas, luego la rubia comenzó a dar una serie de golpes y patadas que Karito afortunadamente logró esquivar, pero la rubia no paraba de arremeter.

 _"Demonios! ¿cuanta energía tiene? si seguimos así la que se va a cansar soy yo"_ en eso en un descuido de Temari por propinarle un golpe, Karito se agachó y deslizó su pierna para hacer tropezar a la rubia, antes de caer al suelo la rubia logró colocar sus manos en el suelo e impulsarse lejos del golpe que le iba a propinar la castaña. Se sorprendió un poco la ver la grieta que la castaña dejó en el piso. _"Vaya... pega tan fuerte como yo, tendré que tener cuidado que no me dé o será problemático"_ dedujo la rubia mientras se alejaba nuevamente de la castaña.

\- Oye Ino, ¿quién crees que gane?, parece que está parejo.- decía Tenten a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, ambas son muy fuertes, nunca pensé que Temari-chan fuese así de hábil.- decía la rubia, _"Uy mejor que Shikamaru no la haga enojar nunca porque de seguro no saldría vivo"_ pensaba la rubia ahogando una risita.

000

Shikamaru ahogó un bostezo, estaban ya en el segundo recreo y él junto a Naruto, Choji y Sasuke holgazaneaban cerca de su árbol favorito.

-Ahh, nada como holgazanear de vez en cuando, nos hace bien ¿no crees Sasuke?- decía Naruto mientras se estiraba en el pasto.

\- Sí, es relajante.- dijo el chico sentado en la rama del árbol.- claro que sin abusar.

En eso miró acusadoramente al Nara, éste simplemente lo ignoró, en eso el celular de Choji sonó, al parecer le había llegado un mensaje.

\- Hm? qué extraño? quién será?- decía el castaño mientras sacaba su celular y procedía a checarlo.

\- De seguro es propaganda Choji.- dijo Shikamaru recostado en la base del árbol.

\- Hmm, que raro, es de Ino.- dijo extrañado el Akimichi, Sasuke al escuchar el nombre de la rubia paró la oreja.

\- ¿Ino?- se extrañó Naruto también.- ¿y qué quiere?

Choji leyó el mensaje y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Vaya... que loco.- expresó el chico, Sasuke se bajó del árbol y se acercó más al grupo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Choji?- preguntó el Uchiha.

\- Ino dice que Karito y Temari están peleando en un duelo.

Shikamaru casi se fue de espaldas, Naruto entró en shock y Sasuke quedó completamente anonadado.

-¿NANI?!- Exclamaron los tres.

\- Pero... ¿por qué rayos pelearían?- espetó Sasuke confundido, luego miró al Nara.- Espera... ¿no me digas que es por este imbecil?

Shikamaru se estremeció, el sólo hecho de pensar en esas dos peleando lo ponía extremadamente nervioso, ambas eran extremadamente fuertes, un solo golpe de una de ellas te mandaría al hospital. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que pelearan y menos aún que se lastimaran entre ellas, pero por qué mierda estarían peleando, no tenía lógica...

\- ¿Nani?!- exclamó Naruto mirando al Nara, luego se giró a Sasuke con mirada maliciosa.- Hehe, parece que te salió competencia Sasuke, ahora tres chicas andan loquitas por Shikamaru y tú sólo tienes dos, espera... ni eso... con suerte ahora tienes una hahaha.

Sasuke y Shikamaru miraron al rubio con miradas asesinas y dijeron al unísono.- Cierra la boca Naruto!

El solo hecho de pensar que Shikamaru le hiciera la competencia, hacia que el orgullo de Sasuke hirviera en ira. Por su parte Shikamaru no quería por nada del mundo convertirse en el nuevo galán del pueblo, el sólo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad lo estremecía.

\- Choji, preguntale a Ino ¿por qué rayos Karito y Temari están peleando?- le pidió el Nara preocupado a su amigo, éste obedeció. Un minuto después Ino respondió.

\- Que dice? que dice?- Naruto se acercó más a Choji, al igual que Shikamaru y Sasuke.

\- A ver dice: _"Choji, dile al idiota de Shikamaru que se baje de las nubes porque no están peleando por él, Sakura retó a un duelo a Temari, tú sabes que se odian, y le pidió a Karito que peleara en su lugar, wow! deberías ver esto! están muy parejas hihi"_ \- leyó el Akimichi.

Esto alivió un poco a Sasuke, pero no a Shikamaru, ¿que estaban parejas?, eso no lo reconfortaba en nada. A Naruto en cambio se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bien! ya que Temari-chan y Karito están peleando puedo recuperar mi dinero!- exclamó Naruto entusiasmado, luego sacó su monedero de ranita.- Les apuesto 20 mil a que gana Karito!

-¿Huh? ¿por qué Karito?- preguntó Sasuke.- Si están parejas, es obvio que la pelea va para rato y conociendo a Karito de seguro le da pereza y se rinde, tú sabes que ella detesta las peleas largas.

\- Ajá! por eso mismo!- dijo Naruto con aura de misterio. Sasuke no comprendió esa lógica estúpida. Luego señaló a Shikamaru, quién estaba ido en sus pensamientos nervioso.- Si algo me enseñó este patán es a no pensar en lo obvio, por lo que estoy seguro que Karito ganará este combate.

Sasuke y Choji se miraron incrédulos.

\- Bueno, yo te apuesto 30 mil a que gana Temari-chan.- dijo Choji.

\- 50 mil a que gana Temari.- dijo Sasuke finalmente.

\- Genial! voy a ser rico!- exclamó Naruto cerrando el trato. Luego miró acusadoramente a ambos chicos.- Los voy a acusar con Karito de que le tienen poca fe haha.

\- Se va a rendir!- dijeron Sasuke y Choji al unísono.

Shikamaru estaba totalmente al margen de la conversación sólo le rogaba a Kamisama que ninguna de las dos saliera lastimada de este encuentro...

000

 _"*sigh* que aburrido... esto tiene para rato... ¿debería rendirme y ya?"_ pensaba la castaña sumamente aburrida.

 _"Demonios, me estoy cansando, por eso tuvo esa oportunidad de atacarme, tendré que tener cuidado, ella es muy astuta, aprovecha cualquier apertura para contraatacar, no se lo permitiré"_ pensaba la rubia.

\- Vas a tener que pensar en algo Karito, porque sino estaremos aquí toda la vida.- la provocaba la rubia. La castaña simplemente la miró aburrida con su pose típica.

\- No me apetece.- dijo la castaña.- es muy aburrido pensar y a la vez preocuparme de esquivar tus ataques, prefiero limitarme a hacer una cosa a la vez, requiere menos esfuerzo mental.

Tanto a Temari como a Sakura el comentario las irritó. Las demás chicas simplemente suspiraron, típico de Karito...

\- Karito! pelea de una vez! demuestrale a esa rubia del desierto de que estamos hechas las chicas de Konoha! Dale su merecido!- gritaba Sakura fastidiada.

 _"Esta niña... ¿de verdad es amiga de Shikamaru o es su hermana perdida? es tan estresante como él..."_ pensaba fastidiada la rubia recordando la típica actitud perezosa de su amado. En eso sin que Temari se diera cuenta Karito apareció detrás de ella para propinarle una patada voladora, Temari tuvo que agacharse hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo, pero al girarse ya Karito se preparaba para propinarle un puñetazo, Temari no tuvo opción que frenarlo con su mano, luego Karito procedió a golpearla con su puño izquierdo pero Temari con su mano derecha logró bloquearlo también, ahora ambas chicas se encontraban forcejeando, cada una impulsandose hacia adelante tratando de hacer que la otra perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Hmp, pensé que te daba flojera pensar en una estrategia para atacarme.- se burló la rubia.

\- Sólo aproveché tu distracción.- dijo la castaña tranquilamente.

\- ¿Distracción?- Temari no comprendía.

\- Fue por una milésima de segundo, tu cara cambió a un semblante de enamorada, así que aproveché de atacarte mientras pensabas en Shikamaru.- dijo sin filtro la castaña mirando fijamente a Temari, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse a morir.- Perfecto.

La castaña iba a darle un rodillazo, pero Temari lo bloqueó con su propia rodilla.

\- Hmp, buen intento, pero me recupero rápido de mis "distracciones"- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

\- *sigh* bien... creo que no tengo más opción.- en eso la castaña hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y la impulsó hacia adelante haciendo que su frente chocara con la de Temari. Esto provocó que ambas chicas se apartaran de la otra con mucho dolor y totalmente mareadas.

 _"Maldita sea! me dolió mucho!"_ se quejaba Temari mentalmente mientras se sostenía la cabeza, estaba muy mareada.

 _"Las estúpideces que tengo que hacer por Kami..."_ pensaba fastidiada la castaña sobandose la frente, todo le daba vueltas. Una vez que se recuperaron Temari nuevamente arremetió contra la castaña, la pelea ya era un intercambio de golpes y esquivadas, cada una aprovechando alguna que otra distracción de la otra para contraatacar. Cuando pasaron ya 10 minutos, ambas chicas ya estaban al límite.

 _"Nunca pensé que tendría un oponente que me dejara en estas condiciones, Karito es excepcional, pero no me voy a dejar vencer, daré todo en este último ataque"_ pensaba la rubia decidida.

 _"Tsumaranai... tiene esa típica mirada de determinación, sabía que esta pelea sería un martirio"_ pensaba aburrida la chica.

\- Bien Karito, creo que esta será la última arremetida, ahora sí iré con todo.- dijo la rubia preparándose para el último ataque. Karito estaba en pose de combate esperando por la rubia.- Aquí voy! haaaa!

En ese instante Karito se irguió y colocó su mano derecha a la altura de su hombro con la palma hacia el frente.

-Bien... me rindo...- dijo con tono aburrido. Al oír esto Temari frenó a medio camino. Sakura quedó con los ojos en blanco, Hinata suspiró de que todo terminara y las demás chicas miraban la escena anonadadas.

\- QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO KARITO?! NO VES LO CANSADA QUE ESTA? ES TU OPORTUNIDAD NO SEAS TONTA!- bramaba Sakura histérica.

\- *sigh* no tiene caso Sakura, de todas formas yo estoy al límite, aunque esquivara este ataque de Temari ya no me quedaría energía para el siguiente, así que... para qué prolongar lo inevitable, es aburrido...- dijo la chica mientras colocaba su pose típica.

\- Eso no lo sabes.- protestó Temari- yo también estoy al límite, este ataque es todo lo que me queda, si lo lograses esquivar podrías contraatacarme.

\- Talvez, pero no te haría efecto, me debilité mucho con el golpe en la cabeza. Y... no importa si tengo 200 formas de contraatacarte efectivamente si no puedo llevarlas a cabo, y es un fastidio tener que estar pendiente de tí y decidiendo que estrategia usar, más aún con este tremendo dolor de cabeza.- se quejó la castaña mientras se sobaba la frente.- Además, está más que claro que eres más fuerte que yo, tienes mejor condición física y stamina, era solo cuestión de tiempo, así que... me vale.

Temari quedó completamente perpleja, ahora entendía por qué se llevaba tan bien con Shikamaru, si eran prácticamente cortados con la misma tijera, tanta era la flojera de Karito que ni siquiera levantaba el brazo como la gente normal para rendirse. _"*sigh* me da flojera de solo verla, creo que me agrada..."_ pensó divertida la rubia, pero quién no estaba para nada contenta era Sakura.

\- Karito! te prohíbo que te rindas! vas a patearle el trasero a Temari ahora! Shannarooo!- chillaba Sakura, pero Karito ya se estaba llendo hacia los camarines.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?!

\- A ducharme y cambiarme, quedé llena de tierra, además ahí viene Kaoru-sensei.- dijo la castaña apuntando hacia la entrada. Todas las chicas se bajaron de las tribunas y comenzaron a trotar, que era lo que deberían haber estado haciendo todo el tiempo.- ¿Vienes Temari? creo que igual lo necesitas.

\- Vale ^^- aceptó la rubia. Una vez que se alejaron Sakura las miraba con furia.

\- Grr, traidora! ya verás Sabaku no Temari, no te saldrás con la tuya, no me arrebatarás a mi amiga, no señor!- balbuceaba Sakura para sí, Hinata simplemente suspiró.

\- Vaya, quién diría que Karito se rendiría al final.- dijo Tenten mientras trotaba.

\- Pues... así es ella.- dijo Ino, luego ahogó una risita.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

\- Oh! es que tuve un deja vu. Curiosamente hace un tiempo atrás ocurrió algo parecido a lo que sucedió hoy entre Karito y Shikamaru. Oh! y hablando de eso, tengo que decirle a Choji el resultado de la pelea.- dijo Ino mientras mensajeaba a Choji.

\- Espera, es que acaso... ¿Karito y Shikamaru se han enfrentado?

\- Algo así, pero te lo contaré luego, por ahora sigamos trotanto.- dijo la rubia y ambas chicas siguieron con lo suyo.

Ya en los camarines Temari y Karito se disponían a tomarse una ducha.

\- Debo admitir, que me sorprendiste Karito.- dijo sinceramente Temari.- Jamás creí que me pondrías al límite.

\- Yo diría que la que me puso al límite fuiste tú, tanto que me hiciste tomar la decisión estúpida de golpearnos las cabezas.- dijo Karito divertida.- Aunque... si quieres un verdadero reto, deberías batirte con Shikamaru, él sí te dará un dolor de cabeza.

\- Hmp, conociéndolo se negaría rotundamente, además, él me dijo que no golpea chicas.

\- Sí es verdad, no golpea chicas, pero tampoco pierde ante ellas.- dijo Karito maliciosamente.- tócale la fibra machista y tendrás tu duelo.

\- Hmm, suena tentador...- dijo Temari, si Karito, que se notaba que tenía un alto nivel en batalla, decía que Shikamaru era un oponente de cuidado, entonces sí valía la pena el reto. _"Hmm, talvez la próxima vez que nos veamos lo rete a un duelo, sería interesante, y si tiene el mismo nivel de Karito más aún"_ pensaba emocionada la rubia.

000

-No no NO! NO PUEDE SER! COMO TANTA MALA SUERTE! AHORA ESTOY OFICIALMENTE EN LA RUINA! T_T- lloraba Naruto al conocer el resultado de la pelea de Temari con Karito.

\- Vaya, debería apostar más seguido contigo.- se burlaba Sasuke.- esto sí fue dinero fácil.

\- Que lástima Shikamaru, debiste haberle entrado, así tendrías un botín extra.- le decía el Akimichi a su amigo que ya estaba un poco más relajado.

\- Creeme que en ese minuto en lo que menos pensaba era en apostarle a alguna.- decía el chico de coleta.

\- Grr, maldita Karito! es tu culpa Shikamaru! tu le pegaste lo cobarde!- se quejaba Naruto enfadado.

\- Oye Naruto, ella siempre ha sido así y lo sabes.- dijo fastidiado Shikamaru.

\- Hmm, que curioso.- dijo de repente Choji. Los 3 chicos lo miraron.- Tuve un deja vu.

\- Hm? deja vu?- preguntó Sasuke curioso.

\- Sí, es que recordé que aquella vez en que Karito peleó contra Shikamaru pasó algo parecido.

\- ¿qué? ¿peleaste con Karito?- esta vez el Uchiha se dirigió al Nara, éste se encogió de hombros.

\- Ahh! te refieres a cuando se batieron en el cumpeaños de Karito? ahahah sí lo recuerdo! Ese sí que fue un espectaculo.- decía Naruto recordando el suceso.- Es lo que dicen, después de besarse vienen los golpes hehe.

\- Espera... ¿besaste a Karito?- preguntó Sasuke anonadado.

\- Naruto...- regañó Shikamaru al rubio

\- Oops! lo siento!- exclamó Naruto tapándose la boca.

\- Ha, algo me dice que efectivamente sí pasó algo entre ustedes dos.- dijo suspicaz Sasuke.

\- *sigh* no es lo que crees Sasuke, fue un tonto juego, con decirte que Naruto besó un perro te digo todo.- dijo Shikamaru sumamente fastidiado. Sasuke miró a Naruto con cara de "que mierda".

\- OYE SHIKAMARU! QUEDAMOS EN QUE ERA SECRETO! TRAIDOR!- chilló Naruto.

\- Hmp, yo te podría decir lo mismo...

\- ESO ES DIFERENTE! A MI SE ME SALIO LO DE KARITO, PERO TU HICISTE A PROPÓSITO LO DE AKAMI!

\- Akami? la perra de Kiba?- preguntó Sasuke con ojos de puntos. Naruto le explicó a Sasuke con lujo y detalle lo ocurrido hace 5 años en el cumpleaños de Kiba, Sasuke no pudo evitar estallar en risas.- Pff, eres un idiota Naruto, pobres de tus hijos cuando tengas que contarles que tu primer beso fue con un perro, mejor inventales algo, porque te perderán el respeto con eso pffff.

Naruto estaba rojo de la vergüenza, luego Sasuke miró a Choji.

-Así que besando a mí Ino eh? Choji?- dijo Sasuke mirando suspicaz a Choji.

\- Ahaha, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya me había olvidado ahaha.- se defendió el Akimichi. Finalmente Sasuke miró a Shikamaru.

\- Pero definitivamente tú te llevaste el premio mayor.- dijo pícaramente el Uchiha.

\- *sigh* no fastidies Sasuke, sólo fue un tonto juego- dijo el Nara desinteresadamente.

\- See... lo que tú digas compañero...- dijo Sasuke maliciosamente, Shikamaru simplemente bufó y en ese instante el timbre para entrar a clases sonó, por lo que los chicos tomaron rumbo al salón.

 **Ayyy esta Sakura, sólo ella podría maquinar algo así hahha. Uff parece que la flojera de Karito es contagiosa ya me dio tuto hahahaha, pobre Naruto su beso con Akami quedará en su expediente de por vida hahahahaha. No podía irme a dormir sin doble cap, abracitos!**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Como día lunes cansada haha, pero igual subo capi hihi. Ahí va otro flashback, que puedo decir, me encanta mi mini Shika ^^. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 39: "Nunca te lastimaría", Shikamaru vs Karito.**

Ino y Tenten estaban almorzando a la sombra de un árbol, en eso la castaña llamó la atención de su amiga.

-Y bien? vas a contarme ahora?- preguntó ansiosa la castaña.

\- Hm? que cosa?- Ino no sabía a qué se refería.

\- Pues lo que pasó entre Shikamaru y Karito, me dijiste que hace un tiempo atrás se enfrentaron y que ocurrió algo parecido a lo de hoy!

\- Oh! cierto, hehe, ok te contaré.- dijo divertida la rubia.

En ese mismo instante en el Instituto de Hombres, Sasuke le exigía a Naruto que le contara lo de la dichosa batalla entre Karito y Shikamaru.

\- Yaaa, está bien te contaré, pero no te estreses.- se quejaba el rubio.

\- Lo digo, porque te demoras como 100 años en contar las anécdotas.- atacó el pelinegro mientras comía su bento.

\- A sí? entonces no te contaré nada, hum.

\- Argh, está bien, lo siento, ahora me puedes contar o no?

\- Sí, sí claro! veamos...

\- Todo comenzó hace 5 años en el cumpleaños número 13 de Karito...- Comenzaron el relato Ino y Naruto en sus respectivos lugares...

FLASHBACK

-*sigh* la adolescencia... es aburrida...- se quejaba la castaña junto a sus dos amigos.

\- Te comprendo perfectamente.- decía Shikamaru mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

\- Oigan no está tan mal, te empiezan a gustar personas del sexo opuesto y recibimos nuestro primer beso ^^.- decía Choji mientras comía papitas.

\- ni me lo recuerdes...- dijeron ambos amigos perezosos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué hay chicos? ¿junta sin mi? que amables.- dijo Ino mientras se sentaba junto al grupo, todos los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta que había hecho Karito en su casa.

\- Pensamos que estabas con Sakura.- dijo Karito mirando a la rubia.

\- Nah, anda discutiendo con Naruto y Kiba porque el par de pervertidos estaban intentando verle los calzones a Midori-chan.- dijo fastidiada la rubia. Luego miró a Choji y Shikamaru.- A propósito ya que ustedes dos son hombres, ¿qué rayos se traen con los calzones?

\- Hm? pues... no lo sé, no son comestibles, así que no me importan.- dijo Choji mientras se tragaba un buen puñado de papas.- Tú que opinas Shikamaru?

\- Eh? pues no tengo idea, supongo que será porque es algo que nunca han visto? Aunque yo no le veo la gracia, sus calzones no son muy distintos a los nuestros.- dijo fastidiado el Nara.

\- Hmm, hablas como si fueses un experto. Acaso ya has visto algunos?- preguntó Ino pícaramente.

\- Sí, los de mi madre.

\- Hmm, bueno... la tía Yoshino es joven, así que no creo que use de abuela, además con el bombón de tu papá debe tener todo un arsenal.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sí había tenido la oportunidad de ver el "arsenal" de su madre y los gestos pervertidos de su padre. _"Mendokusei..."_

\- Oi Karito!- gritó Kiba desde el otro lado del patio, cerca de un árbol.- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Los chicos se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaban Kiba y Naruto. Karito miró lo que apuntaban. Era una especie de saco que estaba detrás del árbol.

\- Oh! ese es un muñeco de entrenamiento, el otro día lo rompí, creo que le pegue muy fuerte.- decía desinteresada la castaña mientras colocaba su pose típica.

\- Wow! quiero un duelo contigo Karito! anda demosle! veamos quién de los dos es el mas fuerte!- decía entusiasmado Naruto.

\- Olvídalo Naruto, conociendote me darás una pelea de una hora y me dan pereza las peleas tan largas.

-Pero-

\- Ya Naruto, Karito no quiere, pero igual sería genial que nos dieras una demostración no Karito?- dijo Kiba.

\- Me estás retando Kiba?- dijo la castaña mirándolo desafiante.

\- Nah! yo con suerte sé lo básico, me darías una paliza, pero alguien que esté a tu nivel sería bueno como...- Kiba miró a los demás chicos y se detuvo en cierto pelinegro.- Shikamaru! de hecho quién de ustedes dos es el más fuerte?

\- Karito/Shikamaru.- dijeron Shikamaru y Karito al unísono. Luego se miraron perplejos.

\- Oye, tú llevas más de 6 años haciendo esto yo con suerte 3.- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Pero eres endemoniadamente inteligente, haces unas excelentes estrategias, eres un oponente de cuidado.- contraargumentó la castaña.

\- Tú también, de hecho, eres endemoniadamente astuta y creativa, es casi imposible predecir lo que vas a hacer, casi tanto como este idiota.- dijo apuntando a Naruto.

-Oi!- se quejó el rubio.

\- Estoy segura que serías un dolor de cabeza.- dijo la castaña.

\- Estoy seguro que me darías una paliza.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Y yo estoy seguro de que eso lo descubriremos hoy.- dijo Kiba emocionado.

\- eh?- ambos amigos miraron perplejos a sus demás compañeros, todos estaban expectantes, deseaban tanto como Kiba ver esa pelea.

\- Oigan, en realidad si que da curiosidad.- dijo Ino entusiasmada también. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a rogarle a Shikamaru y Karito un duelo, al final los chicos tuvieron que resignarse, estaban demasiado insistentes en especial cierto rubio histérico.

\- SIIII! VEREMOS UN ESPECTACULO!- gritó Naruto emocionado.- SIII! SIII! SIIII-

Pero Naruto no pudo continuar porque Sakura le dió un tremendo golpe para que se callara.

\- DEJA DE HACER ESCÁNDALO IDIOTA!- chilló la pelirrosa, luego miró al campo de batalla, su amiga y su amado ya se habían colocado frente a frente y todos los demás se habían sentado en un rincón cerca de la pared para presenciar tal evento.

\- *sigh* Me repites por qué hacemos esto.- preguntó aburrida la castaña a su mejor amigo.

\- Porque sino nos van a acosar lo que resta de tu cumpleaños.- dijo el Nara con cara de fastidio.

\- Tsumaranai...- se quejó Karito. En eso Kiba se puso en medio haciendo de árbritro.

\- Muy bien, el que no pueda seguir peleando, quede inconsciente o simplemente se rinda pierde. Ok, preparados... listos... COMIENCEN!- dijo Kiba haciendose hacia atrás. Todos estaban expectantes, emocionados, excitados por la contienda. Shikamaru estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Karito con sus manos en la nuca, cada uno mirando el cielo nocturno, las estrellas estaban muy bonitas el día de hoy. Ninguno se movía de su posición, esperaban que el otro tomara la iniciativa. En eso comenzaron los abucheos, los chicos querían ver una buena pelea, pero el Nara y la Sarutobi al parecer no tenían intención de dar el primer paso.

\- Argh! QUE RAYOS HACEN?! ES PARA HOY CHICOS SABEN?! HAGAN ALGO ESTE AÑO POR FAVOR!- chillaba Naruto histérico.

 _"Incordio..."_ pensaron ambos amigos al unísono. Luego Karito miró a Shikamaru.

\- Mejor haz algo antes de que nos empiecen a tirar comida.- dijo burlona la castaña.

\- *bostezo* no gracias, además, recuerda que soy caballero, las damas primero.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Nah! no me apetece.- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el piso. Shikamaru hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de sentarse se recostó en él.

\- Buuuu.- empezaron a abuchear los chicos. Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados, le importaban un bledo los abucheos, los cuales duraron por lo menos unos dos minutos, de repente cesaron. _"hmm, dos minutos?... vaya que tienes poca paciencia."_ pensó el Nara, de repente abrió los ojos para esquivar rápidamente el golpe que le iba a propinar Karito. Todos quedaron asombrados y asustados al ver la grieta que dejó la castaña en el piso.

\- Hm que poca paci- pero el Nara no pudo continuar ya que Karito inmediatamente le lanzó una patada que el Nara apenas esquivó, de hecho casi le hace perder el equilibrio al hacer el cuerpo hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shika? ¿Voy muy rápido?- se burlaba la castaña.

\- Nah, aún eres equiv- en eso Karito apareció por detrás de él para propinarle una patada voladora, Shikamaru tuvo que agacharse, pero no sin antes intentar agarrar a Karito por uno de sus pies, pero la chica reaccionó girando el cuerpo y golpeando su mano.

\- Sin tocar Nara ;)- dijo Karito una vez que aterrizó lejos de él mientras negaba con el dedo.

\- *sigh* mendokusei...

\- Kyahh! que excitante! hasta que por fin estos dos muestran que tienen sangre en las venas!- chillaba Ino.

\- Hmm, esto está difícil.- decía Choji mientras comía papas.

\- Síi lo sé! cualquiera de los dos podría ganar.

\- En realidad lo decía por quién de los dos se rendirá primero.- decía el Akimichi pensativo.- Hmm, difícil decisión...

Ino simplemente lo miró con una gotita en la frente.

 _"*sigh* no es justo, Karito es mujer, por lo tanto no puedo pegarle, tendré que intentar agarrarla y reducirla, es lo único que puedo hacer"_ pensaba el Nara.

\- No pienses tanto Shika, todo lo que pienses yo ya lo pensé, recuerda, siempre un paso por delante de ti.- dijo la castaña.

\- Hm, lo sé, por eso pienso que esta pelea es un fastidio.- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.- Por qué mejor no nos rendimos y ya?

\- Bien, después de ti.

Shikamaru simplemente la miró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu machismo no te permitirá rendirte a menos que demuestres que puedes vencerme?

\- Hmp, pensé que este duelo te daba igual.- dijo Shikamaru mirándola acusadoramente.- ¿O será que tu orgullo de mujer no te permitirá rendirte a menos que demuestres que puedes darme una paliza?

Karito simplemente sonrió al igual que el Nara. En ese instante Karito arremetió contra él, dando una serie de golpes y patadas que afortunadamente el Nara pudo esquivar.

\- Estaremos así toda la vida ¿sabes?- dijo aburrida la castaña.

\- Siempre puedes rendirte ;)- se burló el Nara, en eso Karito le lanzó una patada que Shikamaru esquivó haciéndose hacia atrás, lo que el Nara no notó es que Karito lo acorraló en el árbol donde habían estado hace un momento, Shikamaru chocó contra el árbol y en su distracción Karito le lanzó un puñetazo, Shikamaru no tuvo opción más que bloquearlo con sus brazos.- El día de hoy andas enérgica.

\- Nah, sólo trato de terminar esto rápido.- dijo la castaña mientras con su otro puño se disponía a darle en la cara al Nara, éste rápidamente se deslizó hacia abajo y se refugió detrás del árbol, Karito le dio de lleno al tronco haciendo un agujero en éste. En ese instante el Nara comenzó a trepar. Karito simplemente lo miró fastidiada.- *sigh* Tsumaranai.

Karito también comenzó a trepar para alcanzar al chico. Los espectadores no podían ver mucho que pasaba dentro del árbol, ya que era muy denso y grande.

-Oigan! eso no es justo no veo nada!- se quejó Kiba desde las bancas.

\- SII! NO ES JUSTO! POR QUÉ SE VAN AL ARBOLITO?! DEJEN DE HACER COSAS COCHINAS Y PELEEN DATTEBAYO!- chilló Naruto.

 _"Idiota..."_ pensaron ambos chicos, Shikamaru se había deslizado por las ramas, aprovechando de esconderse y no perder de vista a la castaña, pero en un descuido pisó una rama floja y casi se cae, afortunadamente logró agarrarse a otra. Una vez seguro, miró hacia dónde estaba la castaña hace un segundo, pero ya no estaba.

 _"Mierda, arriba!"_ el Nara miró hacia arriba por si estaba la chica, pero sólo habían ramas, _"entonces abaj-"_ pero el chico no alcanzó ni a mirar ya que Karito lo agarró del pie y lo lanzó fuera del árbol. Afortunadamente pudo aterrizar bien, cuando estaba a punto de pararse Karito se aventó hacia él desde el árbol con el puño en alto, Shikamaru nuevamente tuvo que esquivar a duras penas haciendo el cuerpo hacia atrás, _"Bien, esta es mi oportunidad, aprovecharé los microsegundos en que su puño se hunda en la tierra para reducirla"_ pensaba el Nara preparándose para contraatacar, pero Karito en el instante en que el chico la esquivó se apoyó en el piso con ambas manos para impulsarse hacia él para darle una patada. _"Mierda!"_ como el chico se había preparado para contraatacarla no tuvo tiempo de esquivar esa patada, por lo que nuevamente tuvo que bloquearla con sus brazos, no pudo evitar que la fuerza de la patada lo enviara unos metros hacia atrás.

\- Auch, tus patadas son un fastidio.- dijo el Nara sobándose los brazos.

\- Y tú eres un oponente aburrido, pero si me confío de seguro me sales con una sorpresa.- dijo la castaña mirándolo atenta.

 _"mendokusei, ahora está atenta a todo lo que haga, rayos..."_ pensaba el Nara.

 _"Tsumaranai, estoy siendo muy imprudente, si lo sigo atacando así terminaré cansándome y dándole oportunidades de reducirme, porque es obvio que eso es lo que quiere"_ pensaba la Sarutobi.

 _"Y de seguro ella/él ya sabe lo que estoy pensando..."_ pensaron esta vez al unísono. En ese instante Shikamaru se agachó y colocó sus manos frente a él haciendo un círculo, Karito juntó sus manos por delante de su rostro haciendo un triángulo, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados. En el segundo piso de la residencia Sarutobi, Konohamaru y Asuma observaban atentos la pelea.

\- ¿Tío Asuma, qué están haciendo Shikamaru-niisan y mi hermana?- preguntó el pequeño.

\- Es un hábito de ellos, cuando juego Shogi con ellos y están atrapados en una jugada hacen esa posición de manos.- explicaba Asuma.

\- ¿Y para qué lo hacen?

\- Porque planean una estrategia.- dijo el hombre, _"Ahora se viene lo bueno"_ pensó Asuma emocionado.

Todos estaban expectantes, en eso ambos chicos abrieron los ojos decididos y se aventaron hacia el otro.

\- ¿qué? ¿ataque frontal?! ¿en serio?!- exclamó Kiba sin poder creerlo. En eso Shikamaru alzo el puño para golpear a Karito, pero esta en vez de esquivarlo lo bloqueó de lleno.

\- Olvídalo Shika, eres muy obvio. No te lanzaré al árbol para que te escondas.- dijo la chica adivinando el pensamiento del Nara.

-Hm, fastidiosa.- en ese instante el Nara se agachó para deslizar su pierna debajo de Karito y hacerla perder el equilibrio la chica tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para esquivarlo.- Y no creas que no sé que estás jugando a la defensiva para cansarme, eso es más obvio aún.

-Hmp, incordio...- dijo la chica mirándolo aburrida.

\- Bueno, como dicen por ahí, si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.- en eso el Nara corrió hacia el árbol y volvió a treparlo, Karito lo siguió.

\- ¿Qué?! otra vez?! que les dio con ese árbol?!- gritó Naruto.

Nuevamente Shikamaru se escondió entre las ramas, observando a la castaña esta vez sin perderla de vista, se subió al punto más alto de la copa con mucho cuidado de no pisar una rama floja o la chica lo descubriría. _"Bien, sigue así Karito, avanza"_ pensaba el Nara, esperando que la castaña se tropezase con la misma rama con la que él se había tropezado. En ese instante la chica pisó la rama floja y cayó, _"Bien, esta es mi oportunidad"_ Shikamaru salió de su escondite, calculando dónde caería la castaña por la gravedad, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verla en la rama donde él había caido la primera vez. _"Pero que..."_

\- Arriba Compañero!- dijo Karito mientras lo golpeaba por detrás impulsada por una rama. Shikamaru perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el árbol, en ese instante Karito rápidamente salió de éste y aterrizó en el piso, pero el Nara no estaba por ninguna parte, _"Oh no! esa rama!_ " pensó la chica, pero al alzar la vista, Shikamaru ya estaba encima de ella, no alcanzó a reaccionar y el Nara cayó sobre ella reduciéndola en el piso.

\- Hm, jaque!- dijo el chico mirándola fijo.

\- Demonios, no pensé que tendrías tiempo de ver esa rama en tu caída, debí cortarla.- dijo fastidiada la chica.

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que nunca pensé que te darías cuenta de mi trampa.

\- Era muy obvia, por eso caí a propósito.

\- Bien, creo que ya es hora de rendirse ¿no? porque no pienso soltarte por nada del mundo.- dijo el Nara sonriendo de lado, estaba encima de ella con ambas manos sosteniendo las muñecas de la castaña y con sus piernas sosteniendo las de ella, sólo había un pequeño espacio donde no se rozaban, que la castaña pudo apreciar.

\- ¿Por nada del mundo?- dijo maliciosamente la chica. El Nara la miró confuso y en ese instante Karito levantó su cadera apuntando a la intimidad del Nara, éste por acto reflejo se apartó inmediatamente de ella evitando el roce.

\- ¿Pero que mierda haces?!- dijo el Nara rojo como tomate. Bueno, no era el único, todos en las gradas estaban rojos como tomates al ver tan atrevido movimiento de Karito.

\- Oye, cuando estás en jaque tienes que hacer lo que sea para zafarte.- dijo la chica tranquilamente.

 _"Esta niña... no tiene vergüenza..."_ pensaba Asuma también sonrojado.

-Como mierda puede estar tan tranquila!- decía Sakura roja como tomate e histérica.

\- Uy! la cara de Shikamaru es para sacarle una foto!- decía pícaramente la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Como mierda Karito no se inmuta?! yo ni siquiera estoy ahí y ya tengo toda la cara roja.- decía Naruto sumamente avergonzado.

\- Estoy empezando a creer que Karito no tiene circulación en esa zona.- dijo Choji sonrojado y comiendo papitas más rápido aún para pasar la vergüenza ajena.

\- Opino lo mismo.- dijo Kiba ocultando su cara con su capucha.

\- *sigh* eres una pervertida.- regañaba Shikamaru a Karito aún sonrojado.

\- A mí se me hace que el pervertido es otro.- dijo la chica con su pose típica.- así que seguimos o te rind-

Karito no pudo terminar la frase ya que el Nara apareció por detrás de ella para atraparla, pero Karito reaccionó apartándose, lamentablemente el árbol estaba en su trayectoria por lo que tuvo que girarse y al hacerlo alcanzó a ver el puño del Nara rozar su mejilla y dandole de lleno al árbol.

-Rayos, fallé...- dijo el Nara mientras su puño estaba incrustado en el árbol, Karito inmediatamente se alejó de él sin apartarle la mirada, el chico de coleta sacó su puño del árbol dejando un agujero al lado del que la castaña había hecho anteriormente.

\- Vaya... no sabía que Shikamaru tuviera esa fuerza.- dijo la Yamanaka sorprendida. Luego miró a su mejor amiga.- Uy cuidado Sakura! no lo hagas enojar hehe.

Sakura simplemente la miró molesta.

\- Wow, esto es genial! voy a desafiar a Shikamaru después! jamás pensé que fuese tan fuerte!- exclamaba el rubio emocionado.

\- Te mandará al diablo y lo sabes Naruto, hehe.- dijo Choji simpáticamente. El rubio simplemente bufó, _"Qué desperdicio de oponentes, Shikamaru y Karito son geniales! pero ninguno de los dos quiere batirse conmigo, buuu"_ decía el rubio mentalmente.

\- Oye Kiba!- lo llamó la Yamanaka, el castaño la miró.- Qué lástima que Kenjiro no viniera, le hubiese gustado ver esto.

\- Oh si! definitivamente...- dijo el castaño esbozando una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla Shikamaru y Karito se miraban fijamente, ninguno de los dos movía un solo músculo, todos estaban expectantes de sus siguientes movimientos, ahora con que clase de estratagema saldrían estos chicos. En eso Shikamaru cerró los ojos y comenzó a alzar el brazo hacia arriba, Karito abrió los ojos de par en par, _"Espera... no me digas que..."_

\- ¿Que?!- exclamó Ino.- ¿no me digan que Shikamaru va a rendirse?

\- No...- dijo Choji de repente, todos lo miraron confusos. Luego acotó seriamente.- Karito no se lo permitirá.

\- Eh?- exclamó Ino confusa. Sakura y Naruto, igual de confusos, se limitaron simplemente a mirar como terminaba el encuentro. Kiba también miraba expectante.

Una vez que la mano de Shikamaru llegó al tope, el Nara tomó la palabra.

\- *Sigh* bien... me rin-

\- Me rindo!- exclamó fuerte y claro Karito con la mano alzada sobre su cabeza. Shikamaru la miró atónito, al igual que todos.

\- huh?!- exclamaron Naruto e Ino impactados.

\- NANI?!- chillaron todos los invitados.

\- Oye, yo iba a rendirme primero.- se quejó el Nara.- además, es obvio que a la larga ibas a ganar tú.

\- De hecho no, me acorralaste al final así que ganaste, además...- dijo la castaña mirándolo seriamente.- ni creas que no noté que fallaste a propósito.

El Nara simplemente guardó silencio.

\- Además, ya estoy cansada- continuó Karito poniendo las manos en la nuca.- creo que me precipité demasiado, al parecer tanto abucheo me afectó un poco.

\- Sí, lo noté.- dijo serio Shikamaru.- tú por lo general no pierdes la paciencia tan facilmente, pero... admite que no peleaste en serio, esa patada que me diste no tenía ni la mitad de la fuerza que posees, pudiste haber acabado conmigo desde el principio si hubieras querido.

\- Hmm, sí, no te lo negaré, hubiese sido fácil knockearte de una, de hecho tuve por lo menos unas 20 oportunidades de hacerlo.

\- Hmm, y por qué no simplemente lo hiciste? te hubieses ahorrado la lata.- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Porque yo nunca te lastimaría Shikamaru.- dijo seriamente la castaña.- Prefiero perder ante tí que lastimarte en serio. Y además, es una lata tener que pensar en como golpearte sin lastimarte, es un fastidio.

\- Hm, entonces puedes entender porque fallé ese golpe a propósito.- dijo el pelinegro.- de todas formas, incluso así, opino que tú ganaste. Si no hubieses perdido la calma, no te habría sido tan difícil pensar en como detenerme.

\- Hmm, puede ser.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo seriamente el chico, la castaña lo miró algo confusa.- Sí hay algo que siempre me ha fascinado de tí es tu calma y tranquilidad para hacer las cosas, no va contigo el ser aventada.

\- Ok, trataré ^^.- dijo divertida la castaña.- así que deja de quejarte y acepta tu victoria ¿quieres?

\- *sigh* mendokusei...

\- Bien el ganador de esta contienda es Shikamaru!- dijo Kiba llegando al medio del campo de batalla.- Buena pelea chicos, se lucieron.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Naruto e Ino chillaban emocionados por la contienda.

\- BIEN HECHO CHICOS! PERO NO SE VAN A SALVAR DESPUÉS DE ESTO! CUANDO MENOS LO ESPEREN LOS RETARE A UN DUELO A LOS DOS!- Chillaba el rubio.

\- FELICIDADES SHIKAMARU! KARITO! POR FIN DEMOSTRARON ALGO DE ESFUERZO! HURRA!- chillaba más fuerte aún Ino.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei/tsumaranai"_ pensaron Shikamaru y Karito sumamente fastidiados y aburridos, ahora lo único que querían era ir a dormir.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Wow, hubiese sido genial ver eso.- dijo Sasuke una vez que Naruto terminó el relato.

\- Sí, aunque nunca supimos al final quién de los dos era el más fuerte.- dijo Naruto.

\- Bueno, es complicado en el caso de ellos que no quieren lastimarse mutuamente.- explicó el pelinegro.- Tienen que recurrir a técnicas de reducción o golpes con fuerza reducida, y ya reducir la fuerza de uno es complicado.

\- Sí, pero... siempre he creído que esos dos nunca han demostrado su verdadero poder en batalla, por eso me encantaría retarlos.

\- Hmp y que opinan ellos? alguna vez te han dicho algo?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

\- Esos dos idiotas son endemoniadamente modestos, Shikamaru insiste en que Karito es lejos más fuerte que él y Karito insiste en que Shikamaru es mejor que ella.- dijo fastidiado el rubio.

\- O será que ellos quieren que sea así, recuerda que a ninguno de los dos les gusta esforzarse demasiado, ni llamar la atención, por eso es más fácil engrandecer al otro.- concluyó Sasuke.- Y en tu opinión personal, ¿quién crees que es el más fuerte de los dos?

\- Creo que Karito es más fuerte.

\- Hm, si opino igual, ya que tienen la misma inteligencia y capacidad de analisis y estrategia, lo único que los diferencia es que Shikamaru es más lógico y racional, por lo cual no le afectan tanto las emociones, y Karito es más intuitiva y creativa, por lo cual no tienes ni mierda idea de que esperar de ella, y en fuerza física ella lo supera con creces.- deducía el pelinegro.- Así que sí, Karito debería ser más fuerte, pero es sólo una hipótesis, en realidad cualquiera de los dos podría ser más fuerte que el otro.

\- En realidad no lo decía por eso.- dijo Naruto seriamente, Sasuke lo miró confuso.- Lo digo porque Karito definitivamente es más fuerte, es sólo que ella no quiere parecer más fuerte que Shikamaru, simplemente por eso, tú sabes como es, la mujer más simplona de todo Konoha, haha.

\- Hmm, sí creo que tienes razón.

Mientras tanto en Senju Tenten estaba emocionadísima con el relato de Ino.

\- Wow! eso debe de haber sido genial, nunca pensé que Karito fuese tan inteligente, ya que... bueno nunca se ha notado en su rendimiento académico.- dijo Tenten pensativa.

\- Eso es porque a Karito le da flojera esforzarse al máximo, ella prefiere dar el mínimo esfuerzo en los exámenes, es más fácil y no tiene que estudiar tanto y se mantiene en bajo perfil, tú sabes como son los profesores cuando encuentran un genio, lo estrujan a más no poder. Hasta para eso Karito es estratégica, por Kami.- decía Ino divertida.

\- Buen punto! haha, pero no crees que la estás sobreestimando? Ya es inteligente, pero no creo que sea genio.

\- Hmp, pues Asuma-sensei, el tío de Karito, les hizo un test de coeficiente intelectual tanto a ella como a Shikamaru debido a que le llamó la atención lo hábiles que eran en juegos de estrategia como el Shogi o el Go, es verdad que son unos malditos flojos al punto de ser estresantes, pero eran muy astutos en ese tipo de cosas, en fin, les hizo el test y ¿sabes cuanto arrojaron?- dijo Ino con un toque de intriga.

\- ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Tenten sumamente curiosa.

\- Hihi, más de 200 ^^

\- ¿NANI?! 200?!- Tenten quedó blanca del asombro. Ino simplemente rió, entendía muy bien la reacción de Tenten ya que nadie en su sano juicio creería semejante cosa, pero así era, dos de sus mejores amigos eran unos malditos genios, pero aún así si había algo que admiraba de ambos era su simpleza para ver la vida, ambos estaban conscientes de su genialidad, pero jamás le habían dado importancia porque para ambos habían cosas más importantes que eso y siempre lo habían demostrado, para ellos no había nada más importante que sus seres queridos y el cuidarlos y protegerlos y eso era algo que ella siempre había admirado de ellos.

 **Aww ternuritas, Shikamaru y Karito son un par de niños abrazables ^^.**

 **Karinits-san: Sí lo sé, Sakura es ultramegachanta, sólo ella te desafía, pero se saca el pillo mandando a otro en su lugar haha, pobre Karito ^^**

 **Lirio-Shikatema: Estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, de hecho el capi anterior quería hacerlo con Shikamaru y Temari, tal como debió ser, pero cuando estaba en proceso creativo (entre comillas hahaha) me acordé cuando Shikamaru le dijo a Choji que si le hubiese tocado pelear con él se hubiese rendido al instante, entonces me dije: "Hm, si así pensaba a los doce con su mejor amigo, imaginate a los 18 y enamorado hasta las patas de Temari"... nope... no hallaba por donde hacerlos pelear y que tuviera el mismo impacto que esa batalla legendaria de los examenes chunin, mi segunda favorita de por cierto, despues de Gaara vs Lee, por lo que la descarté y dije: "hm por ultimo les hago un guiño en la pelea de Karito vs Temari" que ya la tenía planeada de antes, el problema que creo que fueron DEMASIADOS GUIÑOS hahahahaha. Por que hice a Karito tan igual a Shikamaru por Kami?! ahahaha! Pero sí! esa batalla fue el inicio de todo... de toda nuestra obsesión Shikatema que afortunadamente se volvió canon! Bueno... pero para que quedes contenta lokilla esa batalla tendrá su efecto en un sexy momento Shikatema, así que te dejo ansiosa muehahahaha.**


	40. Capítulo 40: Sin escapatoria

**No importa que tan genio seas, al final el diablo siempre te encontrará. Yo creo que con eso digo todo haha, sin más preambulos enjoy the cap.**

 **Capítulo 40: Sin escapatoria**

\- Oye Shikamaru, ¿ahora te vas a quedar a vivir en el baño? Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar a Fumiko-chan, así que ¿por qué mejor no te preparas psicológicamente y ya?- le decía Naruto al otro lado del cubículo.

\- *sigh* mendokusei...- decía el chico mientras abría el cubículo.- Creo que tienes razón, además, no puedo seguir abusando de Ino.

\- Oye, más te vale que no te hayas pasado de listo con ella ¿oíste?- dijo Sasuke molesto, no le había gustado para nada que el joven Nara hubiese pasado la noche en la casa de la rubia.

\- Es mi amiga Sasuke, y dormí en la pieza de invitados, ¿ubicate quieres?

Sasuke simplemente bufó. Mientras tanto Choji miraba por la ventana.

\- Bueno, en la entrada principal no se ven moros en la costa Shikamaru.- decía Choji para tranquilizar a su amigo.

\- No te molestes Choji, mi hermana no va a ser tan obvia esta vez.- decía el Uchiha, luego miró a Shikamaru.- lo más probable es que se te aparezca de donde menos lo esperes.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, Fumiko era capaz de salirle hasta de un basurero y provocarle un paro cardíaco, por lo que tomó el consejo de Naruto y comenzó a prepararse psicológicamente para toparsela en cualquier parte. De todas formas prefirió no salir por la puerta principal y tampoco por la trasera, se subió a un árbol que daba hacia afuera y aprovechó de salir por allí, apenas aterrizó una voz le hizo casi hacerse en los pantalones.

\- Hola mi amor...- dijo una voz femenina por detrás de él. Shikamaru no se movió, quedó completamente paralizado, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensar como mierda ella estaba allí.- Te vine a buscar ^^

Shikamaru no sabía si el terror que recorría su espalda era por el hecho de habersela topado o por el hecho de como lo estaba tratando, era obvio que fingía, demasiado obvio, podía sentir la sed de sangre de Fumiko y eso que ni siquiera estaba mirándola, pero mejor aprovechaba la fachada. Se giró lentamente y se encontró frente a frente con el diablo.

\- Que tal, Fumiko...- fue todo lo que pudo decir, el cerebro lo tenía completamente bloqueado y salir huyendo sería el error más fatal de su vida.

\- Tú y yo tenemos que conversar ¿no crees?

\- Sí... claro...- dijo el pelinegro, luego se fijó en su pierna lastimada la cual ya no tenía el yeso.- oh... ¿te quitaron el yeso?

\- Si, ahora solo estoy con una venda, por lo que ya puedo conducir.- explicó la pelinegra.- ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, vamos.- dicho esto ambos chicos se dirigieron al auto de la pelinegra, el pobre de Shikamaru iba totalmente resignado, esta iba a ser una tarde demasiado larga...

000

Gaara y Tamaki nuevamente habían aprovechado de salir a tomar un helado, a la castaña le gustaba mucho su compañía y era divertido salir juntos.

\- ¿Y como son las chicas de Suna, Gaara?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

\- Pues... como mi hermana... supongo, no es que me relacionara mucho con las chicas en la secundaria.- dijo un poco apenado el pelirrojo.- de hecho allá no tenía amigos, supongo que era por mi naturaleza retraída, el único amigo que siempre he tenido ha sido Naruto.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco soy de muchos amigos en realidad, mis únicas amigas son Matsuri y Yukata y... bueno...- Tamaki bajó la mirada un poco triste, Gaara tomó su hombro.

\- Hey, no te preocupes, talvez puedas hablar con él cuando se tranquilice un poco el ambiente entre ustedes.

\- No Gaara, creo que entre Kiba y yo ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo nuestro se acabó definitivo.- dijo la chica firmemente. Quería a Kiba y lo extrañaba, pero estaba demasiado dolida con él y prefería tenerlo lejos, además él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y eso la molestaba más aún. Gaara no quería que Tamaki siguiera sintiéndose mal por lo que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Um, que te parece si mañana salimos?- dijo un poco nervioso el pelirrojo y levemente sonrojado.

\- ¿En la noche?- pregunto entre curiosa y emocionada la chica.

\- Sí, Naruto me dijo que mañana hay un evento en "Will of Fire", podríamos ir, claro... si tú quieres.

\- Me encantaría Gaara.- le dijo dulcemente la chica, en eso comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al pelirrojo, cuando estaban a 2 centímetros de besarse Gaara notó a alguien conocido. Shikamaru acababa de llegar junto a Fumiko, al parecer no notó a Gaara y se sentó junto a su novia en una mesa alejados de ellos. Tamaki notó la distracción de Gaara y miró hacia donde él veía.

\- hm? los conoces?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

\- Oh! sí, son Shikamaru y su novia, un amigo mío.- dijo Gaara desinteresadamente.

\- Shikamaru? no que ese es el chico que le gusta a Temari-chan?

\- hm? de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Gaara confuso.

\- Bueno, Yukata me contó, son los típicos chismes que rondan por el instituto.

-Ya veo.- dijo el chico _"hmp, si Temari se enterara que todo Senju sabe de su relación con Shikamaru le daría un ataque"_. Pensó mientras miraba detenidamente a la pareja.

\- ¿quieres ir a ver de que hablan?- preguntó traviesamente Tamaki.

\- eh?- en eso Tamaki se agachó por debajo de la mesa y comenzó a avanzar a lo ninja hacia la mesa de Fumiko y Shikamaru. A Gaara casi le dió un ataque.- No! Tamaki espera!

El chico no tuvo opción más que seguirla, la chica se posicionó en una mesa detrás de la pareja de pelinegros oculta por un arbusto, Gaara se posicionó a su lado.

\- Tamaki, ¿qué haces?- susurró Gaara casi imperceptiblemente.

\- Se nota demasiado que te pica la curiosidad Gaara, así que shhhh.- lo chistó finalmente la chica parando la oreja a la conversación de la pareja, Gaara suspiró, pero ya que tenía la oportunidad aprovechó también de escuchar la conversación.

\- Y bien? piensas explicarme que ha pasado estos dos últimos días Shikamaru?- exigió la pelinegra lo más calmada que podía.- Porque no solo no te presentaste a la fiesta que te preparé con mucho cariño sino que también tuviste la cobardía de esconderte todo el santo día de ayer quién sabe donde y con quién!

La chica estaba empezando a alzar la voz, por lo que Shikamaru tuvo que hablar.

\- Esta bien, te explicaré que sucedio, de acuerdo?- dijo el pelinegro, esta iba a ser una de las explicaciones más tediosas de su existencia.

Una vez que terminó de explicar el por qué no se había presentado a su fiesta, Fumiko tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- dijo secamente la chica.- porque a algún lugar tuviste que ir a dormir.

\- Me fui a las afueras, dormí en el auto.- mintió el chico, no quería meter a Ino en problemas y menos que Fumiko la tuviera en la mira.

\- Solo?

\- Sí, solo Fumiko. Mira sé que fue infantil, lo reconozco, pero estaba nervioso por lo ocurrido.

\- Y tú crees que yo estaba feliz?!- exclamó Fumiko furiosa mientras golpeaba la mesa. Gaara y Tamaki se estremecieron con el golpe.

\- Fumiko tranquilizate por favor!

\- Mira Shikamaru yo no soy ninguna estúpida y no me trago esa mierda de que estuviste jugando al explorador en tu auto hasta las 12 de la noche.- le dijo Fumiko mirándolo fija y seriamente.- Así que me vas a decir ahora mismo ¿donde mierda estabas y con quien?!

\- Fumiko, estuve solo en serio. Salí de mi casa como a las 7, me fui a dar unas vueltas, luego me dio hambre fui a comer a Yakiniku Q, estuve un rato ahí tranquilo, y luego me fui a la roca Hokage a echarme una siesta, y finalmente me devolví, y reconozco que se me pasó la hora.- explicó el chico lo más tranquilo que pudo. Fumiko lo miró atenta.

\- ¿Fuiste a comer adónde?

\- A Yakiniku Q, tu sabes el-

\- Sí ya se! ese lugar de segunda donde vas con tus amigos!- lo interrumpió la chica.- Nunca he entendido por qué vas a esos lugaruchos, pero bueno tus amigos nunca han sido de muy buena clase que digamos.

\- Bueno, me gusta ir ahí.

\- Sí, como sea.- se desentendió la chica.- ¿Sabes la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar Shikamaru? ¿Siquiera te imaginas lo que tuve que pasar?!

Shikamaru iba a responder, pero en eso su celular sonó, era el típico sonido de mensajes. _"Mierda..."_

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó seria Fumiko.

\- Um, mi celular nuevo.- dijo Shikamaru tragando saliva.- Me lo regaló mi mamá.

\- Ah... y cuando pensabas decirme que ahora puedo comunicarme contigo?

\- No lo he estrenado, solo me mandan propaganda.- Shikamaru rezaba que no le revisara el celular porque sino ese sí sería su fin definitivo.

\- A verlo?- pidió Fumiko. _"No por favor... mierda... ahora que hago? va a ver la foto de Temari maldita sea!"_ Shikamaru no hallaba que hacer, no podía intentar borrar el contacto, Fumiko se daría cuenta. Lo único que podía hacer era mostrarselo sin pasarselo.

\- Es de estos con cámara.- Shikamaru encendió la aplicación para distraerla y que no se fijara en los contactos. Fumiko miró el dispositivo y luego se lo arrebató de las manos, Shikamaru simplemente le rogaba a Kamisama que no revisara los contactos.

\- Hmm.- Fumiko se sacó una selfie.- pues no saca muy buenas fotos, prefiero una camara digital.

\- Bueno, que quieres, si es solo un celular.- dijo Shikamaru intentando agarrar su dispositivo nuevamente, Fumiko no se lo permitió.

\- Oye! te dije que quería verlo.- reclamó la chica.- Además, aprovecho de poner mi telefono que de seguro no te tomaste la molestia de colocar en tus contactos.

En ese instante Fumiko agregó su celular con su foto y comenzó a revisarle los contactos.

\- Hmp, tal parece que pusiste a todos tus amigos excepto a mí.- decía fastidiada la chica mientras iba bajando la lista de contactos.- Choji... Ino... Karito... Naruto... Sasuke...

En ese instante la pelinegra se detuvo, bien, estaba frito, tendría que decirle la verdad, al parecer el día de hoy sería el día en que terminarían, por un lado lo aliviaba por otro lado no le gustaba que las cosas hubiesen terminado así, pero ya no había escapatoria.

\- Fumiko yo...- empezó a decir el Nara.

\- Bah... se apagó.- dijo la pelinegra entregándole el dispositivo.- parece que se le terminó la batería.

Shikamaru no lo podía creer, ¿como diablos...? tal parece que Kamisama definitivamente existía y había escuchado sus ruegos, _"Gracias Kamisama..."_

\- ¿Ibas a decirme algo?- dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba su té.

\- Eh...- hora de pensar rápido.- lo siento... en serio, si hubiese sabido lo de la fiesta, no hubiese salido Fumiko, de verdad.

\- Ya está bien, dejemos esto atrás.- dijo finalmente la chica. Luego agregó coquetamente- Así que... mayor de edad eh?

A Shikamaru no le gustó para nada esa mirada lasciva de su novia.

\- Sí, es genial no?- dijo el chico mientras tomaba su té también.

\- Sí, ahora que eres oficialmente un adulto podríamos hacer... cosas de adultos no?

Gaara y Tamaki se miraron no les apetecía escuchar ese tipo de cosas, pero no tenían opción.

\- Fumiko... ya te lo he dicho, no estoy listo.- le dijo seriamente el Nara.

\- Ay por favor Shikamaru! hay parejas que se acuestan a la semana sabes?! - dijo molesta la chica.

\- ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto en público?

\- Argh, nadie escucha hombre!- dijo fastidiada la chica, luego sensualmente lo tomó de la corbata y lo acercó a ella.- Además, creo que nos haría bien, necesitamos dar ese paso no crees?

Shikamaru retiró suavemente las manos de la chica de su corbata y se alejó de ella. Fumiko lo miró impactada.

\- No Fumiko, lo siento.- le dijo firmemente el chico, Fumiko simplemente bufó. Una vez que terminaron de conversar, se retiraron del lugar puesto que Fumiko estaba cansada y quería irse a casa. Una vez que se fueron Gaara y Tamaki salieron de su escondite.

\- Wow, eso sí fue intenso.- dijo la chica.- Oye Gaara, no es por entrometerme pero, ¿a tu amigo de verdad le gusta su novia? porque perdóname pero no lo parece.

\- *sigh* creeme que ya no se que pensar de él.- dijo Gaara sumamente fastidiado, había sido un exceso de información todo lo que había oído en la conversación.- Bueno, es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos no crees?

\- Sí, vamos.

En eso Gaara y Tamaki también se retiraron del lugar.

000

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Tamaki, cerca de las 7 de la tarde. Gaara procedió a despedirse, no quería llegar tarde a cenar donde Kushina.

\- Bueno, que estés bien Tamaki.- dijo el pelirrojo cortésmente.

\- Sí, tú también, fue una aventura simpática espiando a tu amigo hoy hehe.- dijo divertida la chica.

\- See, lo fue.- dijo el chico mirándola, le gustaba mucho verla contenta.

\- Mañana me pasas a buscar a las 8?

\- Sí, te llamaré para avisarte.- dijo el chico.

\- Gracias Gaara.- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba, Gaara se puso nuevamente nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por siempre animarme y apoyarme, en especial en este momento difícil que estoy pasando.- agradeció de corazón la castaña.

\- Hmm, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre Tamaki.- dijo Gaara mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. En eso ella comenzó a acercarse a él, cuando sus narices chocaron ambos cerraron sus ojos y se besaron lenta y dulcemente, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y Gaara se abrazó a su cintura, ya no podían seguir ocultando la atracción entre ellos y el cariño que se tenían. Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta una persona los miraba desde la ventana de su casa. Matsuri, que era la vecina de Tamaki, se sorprendió a morir al ver tal escena. Inmediatamente tomó su celular y marcó un número.

\- Yukata?- dijo Matsuri apenas respirando.

\- Matsuri? ¿que ocurre?- preguntó la pelinegra al otro lado del telefono.

\- Asomate a la ventana inmediatamente y mira hacia la casa de Tamaki. Te vas a morir amiga!

Yukata se asomó por su ventana que daba hacia la casa de Tamaki, ya que era su vecina de enfrente. Al mirar vio como un chico pelirrojo besaba dulcemente a su amiga.

\- NANI?! Es... es Gaara-kun?!- exclamó sorprendida la pelinegra.

\- Desde cuando que le dices Gaara-kun? es el maldito friki! uhh cuando Kiba se entere se va a morir- dijo maliciosamente Matsuri.

\- Matsuri, no creo que debamos decirle, podríamos causar un conflicto entre esos tres.

-Pero-

\- No Matsuri! por favor! yo vi lo agresivo que se puede poner Kiba y creeme no es muy simpatico verlo así.- le rogaba su amiga.

\- Está bien.- dijo la chica, en ese instante Gaara y Tamaki cortaron el beso y comenzaron a despedirse.- En serio, ¿qué rayos le ve Tamaki a ese tipo? es horrible.

\- Hmm.- dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba detenidamente a Gaara.- igual... no es tan feo... tiene su encanto.

-¿Qué?! Yukata por favor! Es un maldito friki!

\- Ay Matsuri! míralo bien, pelirrojo, ojos azules, delgado, tez blanca, oye... es guapo! nunca lo había mirado así tan detalladamente.- dijo Yukata mientras analizaba mejor al chico.

\- Tú y Tamaki están ciegas, Kiba es guapo! no ese adefecio.- dijo Matsuri mientras Gaara se retiraba de la casa de Tamaki.

\- Uy cuidado Matsuri, va a pasar frente a tu casa haha.

\- Ugh, ojalá no le eche mal de ojo a mi casa.- dijo la castaña mientras miraba al chico pasar, en eso Gaara volteó la vista hacia ella, Matsuri en un acto reflejo se escondió para que no la viera.- mierda creo que me vio! ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- No te preocupes siguió de largo, pero no seas tan obvia mujer!- la regaño la pelinegra.- Bien, mejor te cuelgo que voy a ir a hacer el informe.

\- eh? ¿cual informe?- preguntó la chica.

\- El de Historia, hay que hacer un informe sobre la historia de Konoha, desde su fundación y blah blah. Es para el lunes.

\- Demonios! lo olvidé! iré por mis libros y cruzaré a tu casa ok?

\- Ok, te espero.- dijo Yukata mientras colgaba, en eso Matsuri comenzó a buscar sus libros.

Gaara, que ya estaba en una esquina, procedió a llamar a Kushina, pero no tenía su celular. _"hm? que raro? ¿donde estara?"_ en eso recordó que Tamaki se lo había guardado, por lo que tuvo que devolverse a la casa de la chica. En ese instante, Matsuri salió de su casa a toda prisa y no notó a Gaara debido a que tenía una pila de libros, por lo que fue inevitable el choque. Todos los libros de Matsuri terminaron en el suelo.

\- Auch! oye ten más- pero la chica se interrumpió al ver de quién se trataba.- oh! Frik... digo, Gaara-kun.

\- Oh! disculpa, no te vi Matsuri-chan.- dijo el chico mientras se disponía a recoger los libros de la chica.

 _"huh? ¿sabe mi nombre?"_ Matsuri se sorprendió por este hecho, jamás pensó que la conociera, ya que ella no era una chica muy popular que digamos. En eso la chica reaccionó.

\- Oh no! no te molestes, fue mi culpa.- la chica comenzó a recoger sus libros también, una vez que Gaara le pasó los que recogió él, la chica rápidamente se despidió de él.- Bueno, gracias Gaara-kun, debo irme adiós.

La chica comenzó a cruzar hacia la casa de Yukata sin percatarse de que un auto venía a gran velocidad.

-Matsuri-chan cuidado!- gritó Gaara desde la vereda. Matsuri al notar el auto se quedó paralizada y sus libros cayeron al piso. _"Oh no..."_ fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar ya que en un movimiento fugaz, Gaara la tomó entre sus brazos y con el impulso de su cuerpo cayeron al otro lado de la vereda, el conductor simplemente siguió su camino sin prestarles atención. _"Maldito cobarde"_ pensó Gaara, luego miró a la temblorosa chica entre sus brazos.- Matsuri-chan, ¿estás bien?

La chica alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Gaara, ok... talvez Yukata tenía razón y algo de guapo tenía, algo...

-Oh! mis libros!- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y observaba la mitad de sus libros destrozados por el auto.

\- Lo siento, pero tenía que pensar en ti primero Matsuri-chan.- dijo el pelirrojo mirándola. Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por ese comentario. En eso Yukata salió de su casa preocupada.

\- Matsuri! ¿qué ocurrió?!

\- Bueno yo...- comenzó a hablar Matsuri, pero fue interrumpida por Tamaki, quién también había salido de su casa por el ruido.

\- Gaara! Matsuri! ¿qué paso?!- preguntó preocupada la castaña. En eso el pelirrojo se levantó y ayudó a Matsuri a hacerlo también ofreciéndole la mano, la chica dudó un instante, pero aceptó su ayuda.

\- Un tipo casi atropella a Matsuri-chan, yo estaba al otro lado de la vereda así que tuve que actuar rápido para salvarla.- explicó el pelirrojo.

\- Oh por Kami! ¿amiga estás bien?!- dijo la pelinegra mientras esculcaba a su amiga.

\- Sí, estoy bien, pero mis libros...- decía Matsuri aún conmocionada.

-Olvídate de los estúpidos libros! pudo haberte pasado algo!- decía Yukata asustada mientras abrazaba a su amiga.- Menos mal que Gaara-kun estaba cerca sino... oh por Kami!

\- Tú estas bien Gaara?- le preguntó Tamaki al chico.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo fue un leve golpe, sobreviviré.- dijo el chico mirándo dulcemente a Tamaki. La chica le devolvió el gesto.

\- Oh cierto! tengo tu celular, de seguro ya notaste que te hacía falta.- decía la castaña mientras se lo entregaba.

\- Sí, gracias.

\- Um, Gaara-kun.- dijo Matsuri un poco avergonzada. Tamaki y Gaara la miraron.- Gracias por salvarme...

\- No fue nada, pero trata de tener más cuidado, no me gustaría que te pasase algo.- dijo el chico sinceramente. Matsuri nuevamente se puso nerviosa, jamás pensó que Sabaku no Gaara, el friki del colegio, el que tenía una reputación casi de asesino en serie, fuese tan amable con ella, de hecho... nunca en su vida un chico había sido tan amable con ella, ni siquiera Kiba...

Una vez que se despidieron cada uno procedió a devolverse a sus casas, Yukata acompañó a Matsuri a la suya, una vez en su recámara, la pelinegra tomó la palabra.

\- Ves? te dije que Gaara-kun no es lo que parece.- dijo Yukata de repente.

\- Hm, aún así creo que es un friki.- dijo Matsuri con desdén.

\- Oye, te salvó la vida mujer!

\- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero eso no significa nada. No por eso va a gustarme.- dijo la chica haciendo un mohín.

\- ¿Quién está hablando de que te guste?- preguntó perpleja la pelinegra, Matsuri no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate.- No! Matsuri! te gusta Gaara-kun?!

\- No! no me gusta! a mi me gusta Kiba! no fastidies!- dijo Matsuri más roja aún, Yukata no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

 **Ayayayayay se viene un trío amoroso, lo puedo oler muahahaha.**

 **Falta pokito para el cumple de Ino! se vienen más sorpresas! byebye**


	41. Capítulo 41: Indagaciones

**Fumiko comienza a indagar más a fondo "la escapadita" de Shikamaru y termina en cierto lugar que el Nara nombró, ¿qué descubrirá allí? uyyyy, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 41: Indagaciones.**

Shikamaru abrió los ojos debido a que un rayito de luz cruzó por su ventana y le dió en el rostro. Luego miró el reloj, eran las 11:30.

-Argh, mendokusei. Quería dormir hasta la 1. Maldito reloj biológico.- se quejaba el Nara.

\- Sí, es un fastidio ¿verdad?- dijo una voz femenina desde la silla de su computador. A Shikamaru casi le dió un ataque, se levantó y suspiró al ver que era Karito.

\- Mujer! no me asustes así, por un minuto pensé que eras Fumiko.- dijo el Nara mientras se volvía a echar en la cama.

\- Creeme que ella es la que menos debería preocuparte ahora.- dijo molesta la castaña. Shikamaru no tenía que ser un genio para notar que estaba enfadada y él sabía perfectamente por qué.

\- Ok... lo siento... supe que Fumiko revisó hasta el inodoro de tu casa, lo sé, perdón...

\- *sigh* si las cosas se resolvieran con un simple perdón Nara, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.- dijo Karito levantándose de la silla.- pero bueno... te dejaré pasar esta, pero si llega a pasar de nuevo estas muerto Shikamaru ¿me oíste?!

\- Hai hai.- dijo el chico con la almohada en su cara. La castaña le quitó las sábanas.- Oye ¿qué haces?

\- Levantándote, ya son las 11:30, así que arriba!

\- ¿Desde cuando tan madrugadora tú?- dijo Shikamaru tapándose la cara, la luz le molestaba mucho.- A propósito, ¿quién te dejó entrar?

\- Naruto, de hecho está terminando de desayunar, el único que sigue holgazaneando eres tú.- le dijo la chica recriminatoriamente.

\- Ajá, perdona que sea descortés pero... ¿puedo saber a que debo tu intromisión a mi cuarto?- dijo el chico reincorporándose.

\- Quería echarte la bronca y también saber como te fue con Fumiko.- Shikamaru la miró perplejo.- Choji me contó que te vió con ella al salir del instituto. De hecho... todos estamos ansiosos por saber que paso...

\- *sigh* pues nada en especial, sólo que descubrí que Kamisama si existe.- en eso el chico comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido, aunque siguieron en la cocina ya que al pelinegro le dio hambre a mitad de la explicación, la cual tuvo que volver a repetir debido a que Naruto también quería saber...

\- Eres un puto suertudo.- dijeron Karito y Naruto al unísono. Shikamaru simplemente los miró molesto.

\- Bueno, ya que no pasó nada interesante, supongo que esperaré a que te bañes para que me acompañes.- dijo la castaña a su amigo.

\- ¿Adónde?- preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

\- A comprarle algo a Ino, ayer estaba tan cansada por el duelo con Temari que no tuve tiempo de comprarle algo.- dijo la castaña, Naruto gruñó.

\- Grr Karito! por que te rendiste?! me hiciste perder dinero dattebayo! T_T

-eh?- Karito no comprendía por qué Naruto lloraba, miró a Shikamaru y éste le hizo un gesto de que no le hiciera caso. Naruto comenzó a sollozar, por lo que Karito se levantó para buscarle unos pañuelos desechables.

\- Oigan Chicos han visto mi shampoo?- dijo Lee mientras se aparecía frente a Karito semidesnudo cubierto simplemente con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, con el cabello mojado. Karito se paralizó al verlo y Lee se sorprendió más aún al ver a la chica.- Ka-Karito?!

\- Lee.- dijo Karito sonrojada al ver al chico semidesnudo.

En eso, tal vez por el puto destino, la gravedad le jugó una mala pasada a Lee y su toalla se le desató de su cintura y cayó a sus pies. Ahora la cara de Karito era de un color rojo fuerte, y tanta era su conmoción que cayó desmayada, Shikamaru y Naruto reaccionaron instantáneamente agarrando a la chica para que no se diera de lleno en el piso.

-Oi! oi Karito! reacciona!- decía Shikamaru intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga, pero no tenía caso, estaba totalmente knock out.

\- Karito! ¿que te ocurre?!- Lee comenzó a acercarse, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

\- Oi Lee, pervertido, ¿que mierda haces?!- chilló Naruto.

-¿Qué?- Lee no se había dado cuenta de qué había pasado, pero al mirarse notó que su toalla se había caído al suelo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse a morir también.-Mierda!

Lee rápidamente se tapó y miró nervioso la escena. Shikamaru tomó en brazos a Karito y la recostó en el sillón.

\- Lo siento mucho! no me di cuenta maldita sea!- se disculpaba Lee.

\- NO TIENES PERDÓN DE KAMI LEE! ACABAS DE QUITARLE LA INOCENCIA A KARITO COCHINO!- bramaba Naruto furioso.

\- Por favor perdoname Karito! T_T

-*sigh* Mendokusei...- murmuraba Shikamaru mientras atendía a su amiga, al parecer su salida se tendría que posponer hasta que la castaña se dignara a "revivir", así que decidió llevarla a su pieza para que estuviera más cómoda.

000

Fumiko iba manejando hacia cierto lugar, un lugar que tenía mucha curiosidad por visitar desde que su novio le había dicho que había ido el día de su cumpleaños a comer allí.

\- Aquí es, Yakiniku Q.- se dijo para sí la pelinegra mientras se bajaba del auto. Una vez que entró no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de repulsión. _"¿Qué mierda le ve Shikamaru a este lugar? que asco, odio el olor a carne"_ se quejaba mentalmente la chica, en eso una señora de edad la atendió.

\- Desea servirse algo señorita?- le preguntó amablemente.

\- Oh no! de hecho venía a hacer una consulta, es sobre un cliente, que viene aquí seguido, se llama Shikamaru Nara, ¿lo conoce?- preguntó educadamente Fumiko.

-Oh sí! Shikamaru-kun! él viene muy seguido con sus amigos sí. ¿Por qué?

\- Oh! es que soy amiga de él y quería saber si vino por aquí hace tres días, como el día miercoles, lo que pasa es que se le quedó algo y pues me mandó a recuperarlo.

\- Hmm, que extraño, no hemos encontrado ningún objeto perdido, pero sí, efectivamente, ahora que recuerdo él vino por aquí el miércoles como alrededor de las 8, eso sí vino con una chica, pero no era ni Karito-chan ni Ino-chan.- reflexionó la mujer. A Fumiko comenzó a hervirle la sangre, ya lo venía sospechando desde un principio, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

\- Ya veo, y por casualidad era una chica rubia la que lo acompañaba?

\- Sí, era una chica rubia, muy bonita eso sí.- comenzó a recordar la mujer.- Tal parece que era su novia, porque no paraba de mirarla ni un segundo. ¿Usted la conoce?

\- Sí, es una amiga de ambos.- dijo Fumiko conteniendo la furia.- Bueno, muchas gracias por su amabilidad, tal parece que Shikamaru no dejó nada aquí, talvez se lo dejó a ella en una de esas.

\- Talvez, con lo despistado que es y más aún con la cara de enamorado que tenía hihi.- dijo la mujer pícaramente. Fumiko se limitó a sonreir y dirigirse rápidamente a su auto. _"¿Con que solo eh? Sabía que habías pasado toda la puta noche con esa zorra! A mí no me engañas Shikamaru, te conozco demasiado bien, más de lo que puedas llegar a creer, pero esto no se va a quedar así... te juro que no se va a quedar asi..."_ pensaba Fumiko fúrica mientras encendía el auto y se dirigía a su casa.

000

Karito abrió los ojos, se sentía algo mareada, miró a su alrededor y reconoció la alcoba de su amigo, en ese instante empezó a reincorporarse perezosamente.

\- Vaya, hasta que despertaste bella durmiente.- reconoció la voz de su amigo desde la puerta.

\- ¿Qué rayos me pasó?- dijo la chica confundida.

\- Pues... que viste a Lee en cueros y casi te dió una hemorragia.- dijo el Nara mirándola acusadoramente. Nuevamente la castaña se sonrojó a morir al recordar tal suceso.- Por favor no te me desmayes de nuevo!

\- Lo siento...- dijo Karito avergonzada, luego se tapó la cara.- rayos! que vergüenza.

\- Sí lo sé.- dijo Shikamaru mirándola.- pero es gracioso verte así. Te ves... tierna.

\- *sigh* no fastidies hombre...- dijo la chica mientras se escondía bajo las sábanas.

\- Bueno ve el lado positivo, siempre un paso por delante de mí ;)

Karito lo miró confusa.

\- ¿Y eso a que viene al caso?

\- Pues porque ya tuviste el privilegio de ver a Lee desnudo mientras que yo con suerte le he visto el escote a Temari.- dijo el Nara con una mirada lasciva, pero no le duró mucho ya que tuvo que esquivar la almohada que le tiró la castaña.

\- ¿Otro comentario inteligente Nara?- le dijo Karito mirándolo amenazadoramente.

\- Bien, me iré a bañar para que salgamos.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se dirigía al baño, luego habló desde la puerta.- Y ya que deshiciste mi cama al menos ten la cortesía de hacermela de nuevo!

\- *sigh* tsumaranai...

000

Sasuke andaba probándose varios atuendos, no sabía como ir a la fiesta de Ino, pero quería verse bien, en eso Fumiko entró de repente.

-Argh, ¿qué no sabes que se toca Fumiko? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviese desnudo?- se quejó Sasuke.

\- Soy tu hermana mayor y te conozco entero, así que no me vengas con eso.- dijo fastidiada la pelinegra, en eso miró a su hermano y el montón de ropa que había tirada.- ¿vas a algún lado?

-No te incumbe.- dijo el chico mientras se desvestía y se colocaba su atuendo normal.

\- Ay Sasuke! ya te pedí perdón! ¿qué más quieres que haga?

\- ¿Aprender a tocar la puerta? Sería un buen comienzo- le dijo el chico mientras se terminaba de vestir.

\- Ok, prometo de aquí en adelante tocar la puerta ¿contento?- expresó Fumiko con la mano alzada en señal de juramento.- ¿Ahora me puedes decir adónde vas?

\- Iré a la fiesta de Ino en la noche.- dijo Sasuke desinteresadamente.

\- ¿fiesta?

\- Sí, de cumpleaños, recuerda que ella está de cumpleaños un día después que Shikamaru, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-Cierto! lo había olvidado, espera...- a Fumiko se le iluminó el foco.- ¿Shikamaru va a ir?

\- Supongo, recuerda que Ino y él son amigos, es lo más probable.

-Hmm.- murmuró Fumiko, luego pensó en algo.- ¿Ino va en Senju verdad?

\- Sí ¿por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro confuso.

\- No, por nada.- en eso la chica rápidamente salió de la habitación. Sasuke no comprendió ni mierda toda esa conversación y también poco le importaba, ya que de seguro ni Kamisama sabía lo que pasaba en la retorcida mente de su hermana.

000

-¿Cómo es posible que te demores una hora en el baño Shikamaru?!- chillaba Naruto una vez que el Nara salía de éste completamente vestido.

\- Tsk, deberías ver cuanto se demora Karito, es peor que yo- se defendía el chico de coleta.

\- Oye a mí no me metas.- reclamó la castaña mientras lo esperaba sentada en el sillón.

\- Me importa un rábano, ¿qué no ves que estoy apurado?, tengo evento en la noche.- decía Naruto histérico.

\- Espera... ¿no vas a la fiesta de Ino?- preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

\- No, hoy hay un evento en "Will of Fire" y mi viejo me reclutó.

\- ¿Evento de qué?- preguntó Karito mientras se levantaba del sillón.

\- Fiesta de espuma, por eso ando apurado, tengo que ir a comprarle algo a Ino para que tú se lo lleves.- dijo el rubio apuntando a Shikamaru.

\- Bueno, Shikamaru y yo justo ibamos a eso, podríamos aprovechar de comprarle algo de tu parte.- ofreció la castaña, a Naruto se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¿En serio harían eso por mí?!

\- Obvio ;)

\- Genial! un peso menos de encima.- en eso recordó algo más.- Rayos! olvidé que tengo que entregarle invitaciones a Gaara.

-hm? Gaara va a ir al evento?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Sí, de hecho voy a ir a su casa a entregarle las invitaciones, tal parece que va a ir con su chica.- dijo Naruto pícaramente. En eso Shikamaru tuvo una brillante idea.

\- Pues, si quieres yo y Karito se las vamos a dejar, después de todo ya que vamos a salir.- dijo el Nara sonando lo más desinteresado posible, Karito enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿En serio Shikamaru?- Naruto no podía creer tanta buena suerte, ahora se podría bañar totalmente tranquilo.

\- Obvio ;)

\- Admite que lo único que quieres es aprovechar de ver a Temari.- dijo Karito descaradamente. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirarla con furia.

\- Ya se me hacía raro tanta amabilidad de tu parte ¬¬.- dijo Naruto mirándolo acusadoramente.- caliente...

Shikamaru simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- Pero bueno, no importa hehe.- dijo el chico divertido.- de todas formas me conviene, ten, dáselas a Gaara ¿oíste? no me juegues chueco y te vayas a ir tú y Temari eh?

\- Naruto, ¿cómo se te ocurre que haría algo así?- dijo el pelinegro mientras recibía las invitaciones.

\- Mira desde que te vi en "Will of Fire" ya me espero cualquier cosa de tí, adiós.- dijo el chico mientras se encerraba en el baño. Shikamaru miró atónito a Karito.

\- Vaya que te conoce bien Naruto- dijo divertida la castaña desde la puerta.- ¿vamos?

\- *sigh* mendokusei...

000

Fumiko había llegado a una hermosa casa de estilo tradicional con un presente, inmediatamente tocó el timbre y cierta rubia la divisó desde el jardín.

-Sí?- dijo la chica.

-Ino! hola! soy yo Fumiko.- dijo amablemente la pelinegra desde la reja.

\- Oh! Fumiko-chan! que sorpresa!- decía la rubia mientras le abría la reja.

\- Sí, Sasuke me dijo que estuviste de cumpleaños el jueves, perdona linda! lo olvidé por completo porque... bueno, tú ya te imaginarás el por qué...- dijo la pelinegra tratando de sonar lo más divertida posible.

\- Descuida, no te preocupes.

\- Ten, te traje un regalo, espero que te guste.- dijo Fumiko mientras le entregaba el presente.

\- Oh! gracias Fumiko-chan, pero no debiste molestarte.

\- No es molestia, eres amiga de mi novio y te tengo mucha estimación ^^.

\- Igualmente Fumiko-chan.

\- Por fin mayor de edad eh? supongo que lo celebraste en grande.- _"Bien, Fumiko... que empiece el show..."_

\- De hecho lo celebraré hoy en la noche.

\- Oh! que divertido!- dijo Fumiko emocionada.

-Sí...- dijo simplemente Ino, luego hubo un silencio incómodo. " _Oh! no, de seguro quiere que la invite, maldición, pero no puedo ser descortés se notaría mucho"_ pensaba la rubia frustrada. _"Vamos mocosa, invitame a la maldita fiesta ¿quieres?"_ bramaba Fumiko mentalmente.

 _"Bien, no me queda opción, intentaré zafarme"_ pensó la rubia tratando de idear una estrategia para que la pelinegra no se saliese con la suya.

\- Um, no te gustaría pasar Fumiko-chan? a tomar una taza de té?- dijo Ino tratando de cambiar el tema.

 _"No intentes cambiarme el tema mocosa, tengo por lo menos 100 puntos más de IQ que tú rubiecita"_ pensó la pelinegra ya molesta, internamente.

-Oh no te preocupes, solo vine a saludarte y entregarte el presente, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo la pelinegra, luego acotó.- Supongo que Shikamaru vendrá esta noche ¿verdad?

\- Bueno, yo lo invité, así que supongo que sí.- dijo la rubia intentando hacerse la desentendida.

\- Bah, que ingrato, no me pidió que lo acompañase, es tan distraído.- dijo divertida la chica.

-Sí.- dijo un poco incómoda Ino, _"Por favor, ya lárgate de una vez..."_

\- ¿Supongo que no te importará que lo acompañe? después de todo soy su novia, y tú y yo nos llevamos bien, claro, si no es molestia para ti por supuesto.- dijo Fumiko humildemente, _"Jaque mate perra"_

\- Oh no, claro que no, estás totalmente invitada.- Ino no tuvo más opción, la había acorralado. _"Shikamaru va a matarme..."_

\- Entonces no se hable más linda, ahí estaré.- dijo Fumiko emocionada.- Bueno, yo mejor me retiro, tengo que ir a almorzar y luego arreglarme para la noche. Nos vemos linda.

\- Adiós Fumiko-chan, nos vemos.- dijo la rubia mientras Fumiko se alejaba hacia su auto. No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido entre Fumiko y Karito en la fiesta de Choji, eso más la presencia de Temari y Shikamaru, uff al parecer su fiestón sí que iba a ser... problemático...

000

\- Andas callada, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó Shikamaru a su amiga mientras iban en el auto. Luego acotó mirandola pícaramente- ¿o ya andas fantaseando?

\- No fastidies Shikamaru, además, no te he perdonado del todo, el solo recordar a Fumiko dejando mi casa patas para arriba me irrita.- decía molesta la castaña.

\- Vamos Karito, ya te pedí perdón, ¿que más quieres que haga?- le rogó el Nara.

\- Ya te dije que con un simple perdón no basta, tengo antojo de carne.- dijo de repente la chica. Shikamaru sonrió.

\- Bien, después de que le entreguemos las invitaciones a Gaara-

\- Y tú aproveches de ver a Temari...- interrumpió Karito.

\- ...te llevaré a almorzar a Yakiniku Q, a cambio de tu perdón.- ofreció el chico de coleta.

\- Hmp, si crees que vas a comprarme con carne-

\- Te compraré el especial...- la interrumpió el Nara.

\- Estás totalmente perdonado!

\- Hmp, había olvidado lo caro que es salir contigo.- se burló el Nara.

\- Hmp, es lo menos que puedes hacer después del show de tu noviecita.- dijo divertida la castaña mientras miraba por la ventana, en eso divisó a dos personas conocidas en el supermercado y una mirada pícara se forjó en su rostro.- Mejor demonos prisa que ya me dio hambre.

-Hai hai.- dijo el chico mientras conducía.

 **uyyy, a quién habrá visto Karito y qué estará planeando en esa traviesa cabecita?**

 **Fumiko descubrió todo ayayay, como se salvará nuestro Shika.**

 **y que encontraremos en el depa de Temari? hmmmmm...**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, besitos**


	42. Capítulo 42: Confesiones

**Shikamaru y Karito llegan al depa de Temari, la castaña se queda en el auto mientras el pelinegro sube al depa para ser recibido por Temari en unas fachas bien comprometedoras... enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 42: Confesiones.**

Una vez que Karito y Shikamaru llegaron al departamento de Kushina, éste último procedió a bajarse, pero le causó cuidado que la castaña no se movió de su lugar.

\- ¿No vienes Karito?- preguntó el chico algo confuso.

\- Nah, me quedaré aquí a esperarte, no quiero tocarles el violín a tí y a Temari.- protestó la chica acomodándose más en el asiento.

\- Pero si están Gaara y Kushina-san también.

\- Eso no lo sabes, en una de esas Kamisama se apiada de tí y sólo está Temari en casa ;)- le dijo la chica guiñandole un ojo.- Eso sí, prestame tu celular para no aburrirme, ¿tiene juegos verdad?

\- Sólo la víbora.- dijo el Nara mientras le pasaba el celular a su amiga.

\- Me vale.

\- Te lo darás vuelta en menos de una hora ¿sabes?

\- Bien, tienes una hora para coquetear con Temari ^^.- le dijo la chica sonriéndole.

\- *sigh* voy y vuelvo.- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía al departamento. Como el conserje ya lo conocía debido a las veces que vino a dejar a la rubia lo dejó pasar sin problemas, pensando que era el novio de Temari, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el conserje pensó tal cosa, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Una vez que llegó al departamento de la rubia tocó el timbre.

Temari estaba tomando un baño completamente relajada, había aprovechado que Gaara y Kushina habían ido al supermercado, pero su relajación fue interrumpida por el timbre. _"Argh, no puede ser, ¿otra vez Gaara no llevó las llaves?"_ pensó irritada la rubia, nuevamente el timbre sonó.

\- Ya voy!- gritó la rubia mientras se levantaba y cogía una toalla para taparse, aprovechó de secarse un poco para no estilar tanta agua. Una vez que llegó a la puerta la abrió irritada.- Gaara, por que nunca llevas las llav-

Pero se interrumpió inmediatamente al notar que no era Gaara el que tenía enfrente sino...

-¿Shikamaru?- dijo la chica sorprendida de verlo nuevamente. Shikamaru enrojeció inmediatamente al verla con esa diminuta toalla pegada totalmente al cuerpo de ella, resaltando más que nunca sus curvas, tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de que le diera una hemorragia allí mismo.

\- Umm, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupada.- dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-Eh?- la chica no comprendía su actitud, luego se echó una ojeda a sí misma y también enrojeció.- Oh sí! es que estaba dandome un baño. A todo esto, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?!

\- Vaya, que amable.- dijo el chico haciéndose el ofendido, ahora sí mirándola, pero a la cara, trataba de no distraerse con lo demás, aunque era difícil.- Naruto me pidió que le entregara esto a Gaara.

En eso le entregó las invitaciones para "Will of Fire".

\- Oh sí! Gaara me dijo que esta noche había un evento en "Will of Fire" y que iba a ir con Tamaki-chan.- dijo la rubia mientras recibía las invitaciones.- Mejor pasa y espéralo, prefiero que se las entregues personalmente, yo con lo despistada que soy de seguro las voy a perder.

En eso el Nara entró al departamento, ya había estado allí varias veces cuando Naruto aún vivía con Kushina, no había cambiado mucho.

\- Vaya, hacía rato que no venía aquí.- dijo el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.- Este lugar está igualito.

\- Cierto, había olvidado que eres amigo de Naruto desde la infancia.- dijo Temari.

\- Así que... ¿te batiste a duelo con Karito ayer?

\- Sí, fue divertido, Karito definitivamente es un oponente de verdad, sí que me dió una buena pelea.- dijo emocionada la rubia, luego comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido al Nara.

Mientras tanto, afuera del departamento, Karito notó como Gaara y Kushina venían con bolsas de supermercado. _"Uy, solo han pasado 5 minutos, maniobra distractora"_ pensó la castaña mientras se bajaba del auto y saludaba.

\- Gaara! Kushina-san! que hay!

\- Karito?- dijo Gaara curioso por ver a la castaña allí.

\- Karito! tanto tiempo!- dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

\- Sí, como está Kushina-san?- saludo cortesmente Karito.

\- Bien, muy bien! venimos del supermercado hehe. Y tú en que andas?

\- Pues, vine con Shikamaru a dejarle unas invitaciones a Gaara de parte de Naruto.- explicó la chica, Gaara la miró expectante.- De hecho, Shikamaru fue a entregartelas allá al departamento Gaara, no sabíamos que no estabas.

\- Oh! no te preocupes Karito, Temari está allá arriba, así que lo más seguro es que ella lo recibiera.- dijo la pelirroja contenta, el que no estaba muy contento era Gaara ya que no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana estuviera sola con Shikamaru en su departamento.

\- Bueno, de todas formas será mejor que vaya allá arriba, de seguro Temari me pierde las invitaciones si no me apuro.- dijo Gaara mientras se disponía a irse.

\- Gaara no seas descortés, al menos despídete de Karito, oh mejor! por qué no nos acompañas Karito? Podrían quedarse a almorzar tú y Shikamaru.- ofreció cortésmente Kushina.

\- Gracias, pero Shikamaru ya me invitó a almorzar a Yakiniku Q, será para otra ocasión Kushina-san.- dijo la chica rechazando la oferta, nada la separaría de ese especial.

\- Está bien, aunque Shikamaru me debe una cena, así que... se la cobraré después ^^.

\- Bueno, que estés bien Karito, le diré a Shikamaru que se apure para que no te haga esperar tanto.- dijo el pelirrojo cortésmente.

\- Nah, no te preocupes, en todo caso subió hace poco, así que no he esperado mucho que digamos.- dijo Karito encogiendose de hombros.

\- Adiós Karito, fue un gusto verte.- dijo la pelirroja mientras nuevamente la abrazaba.

\- Adiós Kushina-san, adiós Gaara, nos vemos el lunes.

\- Sí, que estés bien Karito.- se despidió el pelirrojo mientras se dirigía al edificio junto a Kushina. Una vez que entraron, Karito inmediatamente tomó el celular de Shikamaru y buscó en los contactos el número de cierta rubia. _"Pff, con foto incluida, eres un descarado Nara."_ pensó la chica mientras marcaba el número.

5 MINUTOS ANTES...

Temari estaba emocionadísima contantole a Shikamaru su pelea con Karito con lujo y detalle, el Nara ya se había desconectado de su explicación a la mitad de ésta debido a que se había embobado viendola como se movía de allá para acá mientras contaba el relato. Odiaba a la gente hiperkinética como Naruto, pero daba gracias a Kami por que Temari lo fuera sino no estaría en estos momentos deleitándose la vista. En eso notó que la toalla de Temari estaba comenzando a aflojarse y casi le dió un ataque cuando notó que estaba a punto de desanudarse, al próximo movimiento de seguro se le caería, por lo que en un movimiento fugaz abrazó a la rubia y con su mano derecha alcanzó a sostener el nudo de la toalla antes de que ésta se le desanudara. La rubia quedó en shock con la cercanía del Nara y más aún con las fachas en las que estaba.

\- S-Shikamaru... que ha-

\- Se te estaba a punto de caer.- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, también se había colocado nervioso con la cercanía de la rubia. Temari notó el nudo desaflojado de su toalla que ahora estaba siendo sostenido por el pelinegro.

\- Oh! gracias.- dijo la rubia nerviosa, mientras se sostenía la toalla.- Mejor iré a cambiarme, no vaya a ser que Kushina y Gaara vuelvan y me encuentren así.

En eso la rubia se dió media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, pero el Nara la cogió por detrás rodeando su cintura y abrazándola. La rubia no pudo dar otro paso, nuevamente quedó paralizada.

\- Ya me decidí.- le dijo el Nara al oído a su amada. Ésta sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir el aliento del chico en su oído.- Mañana terminaré con Fumiko, pero no te preocupes, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi, porque nuestra relación ya no da para más, todos lo pueden ver, incluso tú, yo he sido el imbécil que ha prolongado esto más de la cuenta. Quería que lo supieras.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pero su orgullo de mujer no la iba a dejar expresar lo que realmente sentía.

\- Hmp, ni creas que correré a tus brazos por eso.- dijo decidida la rubia.

\- Lo sé, y no espero que lo hagas.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la volteaba para quedar frente a frente.- Pero eso no me impide que quiera expesarte lo que siento por tí.

Ahora la miraba fijamente, con esa mirada penetrante que tanto le fascinaba a Temari, _"Temari, eres una estúpida, por que no simplemente le dices que lo amas maldita sea!"_ se debatía mentalmente la rubia.

\- Temari yo...- empezó a decir Shikamaru, sonrojado y nervioso por lo que iba a decirle, por fin iba a atreverse a decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, en vez de lanzarle tantas indirectas como un cobarde, no! se lo diría de lleno, que la amaba y punto.- Temari yo te-

Pero la rubia lo acalló colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, luego tomó su rostro y comenzó a acercarse a él, esta vez la que iba a besarlo era ella y el Nara no pudo evitar sentirse endemoniadamente emocionado. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para poder sentir con mayor placer el contacto que estaban a punto de sentir, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse sonó el celular de Temari, el cual estaba en la mesa. La chica miró el dispositivo y Shikamaru gruñó internamente, _"Ya sabía que Kamisama no me quería tanto..."_ se lamentó el Nara fastidiado.

\- Podría ser Gaara.- dijo la chica mientras se apartaba de él y cogía su celular. En eso lo miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Shikamaru al notar la expresión confusa de la rubia.

\- Eres tú.- dijo la rubia mientras le mostraba su celular, en él podía ver su foto de contacto y las palabras " _Shikamaru llamando"_ resaltando en la pantalla. Rápidamente se palpó los bolsillos y recordó quién tenía en esos momentos su celular.

\- Oh! es para mí, debe ser Karito.- dijo el chico mientras tomaba el celular de Temari y lo contestaba.- ¿Karito?

\- Por Kami hombre! suelta a Temari rápido! que Gaara y Kushina-san ya van en el ascensor, y dile que se coloque ropa, a menos que quieran meterse en problemas.- decía la castaña entre nerviosa y aburrida. Shikamaru quedó de piedra, ¿Cómo rayos sabía...?

\- Pero... ¿cómo sabes que-

\- Hazlo y pregunta después, adiós.- dijo la castaña colgando la comunicación. Shikamaru se quedó estático un instante y luego miró a Temari.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó entre curiosa y nerviosa la rubia por la expresión que tenía el pelinegro. En ese instante Shikamaru reaccionó.

\- Oh! em... Gaara y Kushina-san vienen en el ascensor.- dijo el Nara preocupado.

-¿NANI?!- exclamó Temari.- Mierda tengo que vestirme! Tú entreténlos!

En eso Temari desapareció como una flecha hacia su habitación. Shikamaru se quedó estático sin saber que hacer, en eso el timbre sonó. El chico tragó saliva y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

\- Oh! Shikamaru! que gusto!- Kushina prácticamente se le tiró encima, abrazándolo con mucho cariño.

\- Hola, Kushina-san! ¿cómo está?- saludó cortésmente el chico.

\- Muy bien! vimos a Karito allá abajo, te está esperando, así que no la hagas esperar demasiado eh?

\- Sí, de hecho mi visita será corta, solo vine a entregarle unas invitaciones a Gaara.- en eso el pelinegro miró al pelirrojo.- Que hay Gaara.

\- Que hay... Shikamaru.- dijo el chico mirándolo seriamente.- ¿Y Temari?

\- Pues...- Shikamaru iba a hablar, pero la rubia apareció por detrás de él.

\- Aquí estoy! estaba en el baño.- dijo la rubia. Gaara enarcó una ceja y luego miró fríamente a Shikamaru, éste tragó saliva.- Oh cierto! ten Gaara, Shikamaru te trajo esto de parte de Naruto.

\- Gracias.- dijo el pelirrojo recibiéndolas.

\- Bueno, supongo que tú ya te vas, ¿no Shikamaru?- dijo la rubia mientras miraba al chico.- No creo que sea muy cortés de tu parte hacer esperar tanto tiempo a Karito.

\- Sí.- dijo el chico, luego se dirigió a Kushina.- Fue un gusto verla Kushina-san

\- Igualmente hijo, recuerda que me debes una cena eh?- dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

\- Sí, no lo he olvidado.

\- Adiós hijo, cuidate.- se despidió Kushina abrazandolo.- Vamos Gaara, entremos.

\- Sí, adiós Shikamaru, gusto en verte y gracias por las invitaciones.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras seguía a Kushina.

\- De nada, adiós Gaara.- se despidió el pelinegro, luego miró a Temari.- Bueno... supongo que nos veremos esta noche.

\- Eh?- la chica no comprendía.

\- Karito me dijo que Ino te había invitado a su fiesta.

\- Oh sí!, espera... ¿tú vas?- dijo la chica ocultándo la emoción de oír aquello.

\- Claro, recuerda que Ino es mi amiga.

\- Cierto. Sí, si tenía pensado ir.- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente, él chico simplemente sonrió.

\- Entonces hasta la noche Temari.- En eso el chico se acercó a ella y depósito un dulce beso en su mejilla, Temari por tercera vez se quedó estática, ¿desde cuando que tenía tanto coraje este hombre?- Adiós ;)

Una vez que el chico desapareció en el ascensor Temari reaccionó, _"¿Por qué cada vez que lo tengo cerca me comporto como una estúpida?... *sigh* y lo peor de todo, estaba claro que iba a declararseme y no se lo permití, eres una tonta Temari"_

000

Una vez que llegaron a Yakinuku Q y Karito comenzó a devorarse su especial, Shikamaru le contó su encuentro con Temari.

\- Vaya, tú sí que la quieres Shika, cualquier otro idiota hubiese aprovechado esa oportunidad.- dijo la castaña mientras comía su carne.

\- Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ella, y menos hacerle pasar ese tipo de vergüenza.- dijo seriamente Shikamaru, luego cambió a un tono burlón.- Además, me gusta estar un pasó detrás de tí.

Karito lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ya, ya, no te enojes, fue una broma.- se disculpó el Nara, luego acotó.- A todo esto, nunca me dijiste cómo rayos sabías que Temari... bueno...

\- ¿Qué como rayos sabía que Temari estaba bañándose?- dijo Karito con tono aburrido. Shikamaru asintió y la miró atento.- Sólo fue un simple análisis. Era muy obvio que Temari iba a estar cansada por nuestra lucha de ayer, así que era muy probable que, aprovechando que era día sábado, se levantara tarde y obviamente se bañaría antes de almorzar. Y... deduje que estaría bañándose en ese instante cuando vi a Gaara y Kushina-san en el supermercado cuando pasamos por ahí. Por eso no quise acompañarte, porque era obvio que te iba a recibir con una toalla atada a su cuerpazo creyendo que eras Gaara y tú te quedarías totalmente baboso y ella completamente nerviosa. Y por tu cara tal parece que le acerté a todo.

Shikamaru quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, ni él se creía capaz de sacar ese tipo de conclusiones.

\- ¿Estás segura que no tienes poderes sobrenaturales?- preguntó Shikamaru de verdad creyendo que eso era posible.

\- Nah, sólo llamalo intuición femenina ;)- le dijo la castaña divertidamente.

\- Pues tú intuición femenina ya pasó a niveles paranormales.- dijo el chico mirándola suspicaz, la chica simplemente rió por el comentario. Una vez que Karito terminó de comer y Shikamaru quedó literalmente en bancarrota, se disponían a retirarse cuando una señora de edad los saludó.

\- Shikamaru-kun, Karito-chan ¿cómo están?- los saludó la mujer.

\- Miko-san, ¿que tal? tanto tiempo!- saludó la castaña.

\- Bien gracias mi niña! Me alegra verte de nuevo.- dijo la mujer amablemente, luego miró a Shikamaru.- Oh! Shikamaru-kun, al final encontró su objeto perdido?

El Nara la quedó mirando perplejo. - ¿Disculpe?

\- Es que en la mañana una amiga suya vino aquí, me dijo que usted la había enviado para buscar algo que se le había perdido el miércoles.- explicó la mujer, Shikamaru miró a Karito y ésta le devolvió la mirada igual de extrañada.

\- ¿Cómo era esa chica Miko-san?- preguntó Karito de repente.

\- Pues era una chica de pelo negro, muy atractiva eso sí, parecía modelo.- Shikamaru iba sintiendose nauseabundo con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Miko.- Me preguntó sobre lo que pasó el día miércoles que viniste, yo le dije que habías venido alrededor de las 8 con una chica, esa rubiecita con la que viniste.

Ambos amigos abrieron los ojos de par en par, Shikamaru quería literalmente enterrarse en la tierra y Karito no pudo evitar preocuparse, Fumiko había descubierto todo sobre la escapada de Shikamaru con Temari el día de su cumpleaños, ahora las cosas sí que iban a complicarse...

000

Lejos de Konoha, en el Puerto de Degarashi en el País del Té, dos figuras desembarcaban de un barco junto a varios tripulantes, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles.

\- *bostezo* ese fue el viaje en barco más largo y tedioso de toda mi vida.- dijo un chico rubio sumamente aburrido. Su acompañante no le prestó atención, sino que se dirigió al teléfono público más cercano.- ¿huh? ¿Pero qué rayos haces Sasori?

\- Comunicándome con mi contacto en Konoha.- decía el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y marcaba un número.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿desde cuando que tienes un contacto en Konoha?!- chilló el rubio.

\- Es un tipo que trabaja para Orochimaru, lo contacté y le pedí que se adelantara para buscar a Sabaku no Gaara.- explicó el chico, en eso contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Sí?- dijo una voz.

\- Kimimaro, soy yo Sasori, ¿cómo va la misión?

\- Avanzando.

\- ¿Ya tienes una idea de dónde puede estar?- dijo el pelirrojo ansioso, al igual que el rubio.

\- En estos minutos estoy vigilando un barrio dónde creo haberlo visto, veré si vuelve por aquí.- dijo el joven mientras vigilaba un barrio residencial con varias casas.

\- Bien, yo calculo que deberíamos estar llegando a Konoha en 10 días, si es que no nos topamos con algún imprevisto. Sí lo encuentras notificamelo cuanto antes.

\- Sí, lo haré.- en eso el chico cortó la comunicación mientras vigilaba una casa en particular, una joven castaña estaba en esos minutos regando las plantas mientras varios gatos se acercaban a ella para que los acariciara.- Ven pronto Sabaku no Gaara, no me hagas esperar demasiado...

000

Shikamaru se tiró literalmente en el sofá cuando él y Karito llegaron al departamento. Estaba cansado e histérico por lo que se había enterado en Yakiniku Q.

\- Insisto en que alguien me echó una maldición Karito lo sé.- decía el chico tirado en el sillón con toda su cara en un cojín.

\- Bueno, ve el lado positivo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, mañana definitivamente terminarás con ella, ya no hay nada que te lo impida.- decía la castaña.- Aunque, debo admitir que me intriga que no haya venido a hacerte escándalo.

\- ¿Crees que planea algo?- preguntó Shikamaru alzando la cabeza.

\- En una de esas, así que mejor estate atento a cualquier cosa, no te vaya a salir con algo como lo de la otra vez.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo el chico reincoporándose un poco.

\- Cuando deliberadamente te pidió que hicieran "cosas de adultos".- Karito lo miró fijo.- Y tú cínicamente le dijiste que no estabas listo. Eso debe de haberla irritado mucho.

\- Pues es la verdad, no lo estoy.- se defendió el Nara.

\- Ya.- dijo la chica acercándose a él, a Shikamaru no le gustó mucho eso.- y si Temari te lo pidiera... ¿estarías listo? algo me dice que si...

La cara de Shikamaru tomó un tono carmín fuerte.

\- Ay Karito! no fastidies.- dijo el chico recostándose en el sillón nuevamente y tapándose la cara con el cojín.- Mejor déjame descansar un rato, tanta emoción hoy lo único que me provocó fue que me doliera la cabeza.

\- Bien, iré a prepararme un sandwich.- dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- Pero si te comiste el tremendo especial! ¿Ahora eres Choji?!

\- Oye! son las 4:30, hora de un refrigerio no?

\- Mendokusei.- Shikamaru simplemente se acomodó en el sillón y dejó que Morfeo hiciera el resto, necesitaba una siesta.

 **Momento candente Shikatema, ese abrazo si que debe de haber estado bien apretado para dejar a Temari así hahaha. Shika ni se imagina por qué Fumiko está tan "tranquila", falta pokito para el cumple!**

 **Lirio: Por fin se decidió este hombre ya era hora! Ahora esperemos que Fumiko no lo mate cuando la termine muahahaha.**

 **Karinits: Que bueno que te gustasen los capis! Siempre le pongo el toquecito de humor, ya se viene la fiestecita de Ino!**


	43. Capítulo 43: Acompañantes indeseados

**Lirio-Shikatema! no te dejaré con las ganas, aquí vamos con el cumple de Ino! Enjoy!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEVE LEMON, PARA EL QUE SE LO QUIERA SALTAR! (Sí, Morfeo le jugará chueco a Shika, muahahahaha).**

 **Capítulo 43: Acompañantes indeseados.**

Shikamaru se había quedado profundamente dormido, estaba tan cansado mentalmente que el sueño lo venció al instante, lamentablemente su mente no quería dejar de pensar en ella, en su amada Temari y más aún con su diminuta toalla, estaba recreando el momento en que ella iba a besarlo, esta vez el condenado celular no sonó y pudieron consumar el tan anhelado beso, al principio fue un beso dulce el cual fue profundizandose terminando en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, en ese instante la rubia cortó el beso y lo miró a los ojos, se podía reflejar el deseo de ella en sus bellos ojos verde azulados, lo cual no hacía más que excitarlo más de lo que estaba. Se apartó un poco de él para que la comtemplara y, para sorpresa del Nara, comenzó a desanudarse su toalla. Una vez que ésta cayó al suelo, a Shikamaru casi le da una hemorragia, por fin la tenía en todo su esplendor, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, ¿qué rayos pretendía? ¿acaso ella...? Temari en ese instante se acercó a él y lo despojó de su camisa, dejando su torso completamente desnudo. Shikamaru ya no aguantó más y agarró a su amada por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla desenfrenadamente, ahora podía acariciar su suave y tersa espalda desnuda, a su vez que podía sentir los firmes pechos de la rubia rozar con él, lo cual lo excitaba demasiado. Una vez que tuvieron que dejar de besarse para respirar, la rubia lo empujó hacia el sillón y se colocó encima de él, era increíble como esta mujer lo excitaba tanto con cada cosa que hacía, le fascinaba que fuera dominante. En eso Temari comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y sacárselo de una, dejándolo nada más que con su ropa interior, Temari comenzó a acariciar la prominente erección del Nara por sobre la tela y éste se estremeció al sentir el tacto de la chica. Finalmente la rubia se deshizo de la última prenda del pelinegro y procedió a acomodarse lista para autopenetrarse, Shikamaru con la poca cordura que le quedaba tomó la palabra.

\- Temari... espera... no...- pero la chica nuevamente lo acalló sensualmente con su dedo índice.

El chico simplemente se quedó quieto y en eso la rubia se autopenetró, el Nara sintió un extasis indescriptible cuando la rubia hizo tal acción, su cuerpo se estremeció en placer, luego colocó sus manos en las caderas de la rubia y comenzó el vaiven, Shikamaru se sentía en el paraíso, los gemidos y suspiros de su amada lo volvían loco y cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre con ese tono lleno de placer moría por completo.

\- Shikamaru...- lo llamaba sensualmente su amada, el chico cerró los ojos para sentir más a gusto el placer que sentía.

\- Temari...- gemía el nombre de su chica, en eso sintió que la rubia se detenía, él por inercia siguió moviéndose por debajo de ella, pero la chica ya no le seguía el ritmo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y ver que ocurría con la rubia, una voz femenina que no le pertenecía a Temari lo llamó.

\- Shikamaru!- lo llamó una voz firme que sabía perfectamente de quién era. En eso el Nara abrió los ojos y casi le dió un ataque al ver que quién estaba encima de él ahora no era Temari sino...

\- ¿K-Karito?!- La cara de Shikamaru era de un terror puro al ver a su mejor amiga encima de él, cubriéndose los pechos con sus manos, con el cabello suelto, levemente sonrojada y mirándolo acusadoramente, se veía adorablemente sexy.

\- *sigh* hombre... es obvio que estás soñando, así que despierta de una vez!- en eso la chica le dio una leve bofetada para que reaccionara.

\- Shikamaru! Shikamaru despierta!- Karito intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo, en eso el Nara despertó y lo primero que vió fue el rostro de su amiga, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sobresaltarse por lo que en un torpe movimiento se cayó del sillón, dándose de bruces en el suelo, afortunadamente alcanzó a aterrizar con las manos para no darse de lleno en la cara, pero un dolor insoportable en su entrepierna lo hizo encogerse de dolor.

\- Pero que mier...- el pobre ya no podía hablar del dolor, luego miró a Karito que lo miraba extremadamente preocupada.

\- Baka! ¿cómo se te ocurre sobresaltarte así?! que no ves... argh! me duele de solo verte hombre!- lo regañaba la castaña mirándolo con expresión de dolor también, ajeno...

\- ¿Por qué rayos... me... despertaste...?

\- Pues porque tu erección la podía ver desde la cocina ¿sabes?! ¿Que querías? ¿que esperara a que explotaras y luego tuvieras que darle explicaciones a Karin y Shiho?- dijo Karito mirándolo molesta.

El Nara intentó reincorporarse, pero el dolor no se lo facilitaba.

\- *sigh* al menos déjame revisarte.- dijo la castaña acercándose al pelinegro, pero éste le hizo un ademán de que se detuviera.

\- No... te preocupes... puedo solo.- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba, agarrándose el miembro con una expresión de dolor que a Karito no le gustó nada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí... seguro... iré al baño y... si te necesito... te aviso.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Una vez que pasaron 10 minutos en los que Karito estuvo al lado de la puerta del baño oyendo los quejidos de dolor del Nara, decidió tomar la palabra.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?

\- Estoy bien Karito, no te preocupes.- Dijo ya un poco más relajado.

\- Por Kami hombre! Ahora me acabas de dar un trauma de por vida.- dijo la chica fastidiada, luego acotó burlonamente.- Y después dices que no estás listo, pues el Monte Everest que tenías en los pantalones opina todo lo contrario te diré.

\- Hm, parece que te quedaste con las ganas después de ver a Lee, eh?- contraatacó Shikamaru. Luego se arrepintió de lo que dijo, de seguro cuando saliera del baño Karito se encargaría de dejarlo definitivamente sin día del padre.- Perdón, perdón!

\- *sigh* descuida, ya has sufrido suficiente por hoy, física y mentalmente.- dijo Karito empáticamente, luego miró su reloj.- Bueno, ya que no perdiste tu hombría puedo irme tranquila a mi casa, ya son las 5:30.

\- ¿La fiesta es a las 8 verdad?- preguntó el chico.

\- Sí.- dijo la chica mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.- Bien, me iré retirando, nos vemos en la fiesta Shika, adiós.

\- Adiós.- se despidió el Nara desde el baño, en eso cuando Karito iba a abrir la puerta se encontró con Lee, quién venía llegando.

\- Oh! Karito!- dijo sorprendido Lee mirando a la chica.

\- Lee.- dijo Karito también sorprendida y no pudo evitar que un leve rubor se asomara en sus mejillas. En eso Lee se arrodilló.

\- Perdoname Karito por lo de esta mañana! de verdad que no me di cuenta! lo siento mucho!- en eso se levantó para mirar fijamente a la castaña.- ¿Estás bien verdad? ¿No te golpeaste ni nada?!

\- Estoy bien Lee.- dijo la castaña con una gota en la cabeza.- No te preocupes, además, no alcancé a ver nada, me desmayé de la conmoción ^^

 _"Hm, sucia mentirosa..."_ pensó Shikamaru desde el baño, ya que podía oír todo lo que hablaba la pareja.

\- ¿De verdad?! que alivio! No me gustaría que pensaras que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo.- dijo Lee avergonzado.- o un idiota...

\- Nah, nunca pensaría eso de tí.- le dijo dulcemente la chica, Lee se sonrojó un poco.- Eres algo atolondrado, pero no eres un idiota.

Lee no pudo evitar mirarla, se veía tan linda cuando le sonreía. Karito comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda por lo que quiso romper el silencio.

\- Bueno, yo me iba llendo. Nos vemos Lee.

-¿hm? ¿te vas sola? ¿y Shikamaru?

\- En el baño.- dijo la chica mientras apuntaba aburridamente hacia atrás de ella.

\- Oye Shikamaru! ¿vas a permitir que Karito se vaya sola?! ¿Qué no la puedes ir a dejar?!- lo regañó Lee desde la puerta.

\- Estoy indispuesto...- dijo el chico desde el baño, pese a que el dolor había disminuido no había cesado por completo.

\- ¿huh?- Lee no comprendía nada.

\- Está estreñido.- mintió Karito.- y no tengo tiempo para esperarlo así que preferí dejarlo tranquilo.

\- ¿Otra vez Shikamaru? Eso te pasa por comer tanta carne. Mañana te voy a dar avena!

Shikamaru enrojeció en el baño, recordó perfectamente a qué se refería. _"Maldito Lee cierra la boca!"_

\- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó la castaña curiosa. _"Mierda! Lee no le digas!"_ pensó el joven Nara.

\- Sí, hace un poco más de una semana, hizo un show muy parecido a este, se levantó en mitad de la noche a hacer popo, y bueno, a todos nos dio con ir al baño y Shikamaru se había adueñado de él.- explicó Lee.

\- Hmm, ya veo...- dijo la castaña con tono burlón. _"Mendokusei, gracias amigo, acabas de delatarme con eso..."_ lloró Shikamaru internamente.

\- Ves lo que ocasionas Shikamaru por no comer saludable?! ahora Karito tendrá que irse sola irresponsable!

\- ¿Y por qué no la llevas tú?- reclamó el Nara. Karito no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. _"Cierra la puta boca Shikamaru!"_ bramó mentalmente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Es una excelente idea! Vamos Karito! yo te llevo.- dijo Lee dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Oh no Lee! no te molestes, además, acabas de llegar.- se negó la castaña.

\- No es molestia.- dijo el chico amablemente.- de hecho será un placer llevarte Karito.

Las mejillas de Karito tomaron un color carmín un poco más intenso, por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada un poco. _"Maldita sea! debe estar con toda la cara roja y me lo estoy perdiendo! Mendokusei..."_ se lamentaba el Nara por no poder ver la escena, pero no pudo evitar abrir la boca maliciosamente.

\- Oigan tortolitos! ¿se van a ir o no? Que necesito privacidad.- dijo el chico en tono burlón.

\- NO ME HAGAS HABLAR NARA!- Bramó Karito esta vez con toda su cara roja, Lee también se había sonrojado notoriamente con el comentario de Shikamaru.

\- Por favor...- esta vez puso un tono de sufrimiento.

\- *Sigh* vamos Lee, y gracias por llevarme.- agradeció la chica mientras abría la puerta.

\- De nada, cuando quieras.- Le dijo Lee mirándola embobadamente. _"Rayos... no puedo evitarlo! estar con ella me fascina! mirarla, conversar con ella, verla sonreír... *sigh* soy un idiota..."_ divagaba Lee en su mente, ya no podía negar que su atracción hacia Karito era fuerte, muy fuerte y pensar en que estaba enamorándose de su alumna lo hacía sentir algo incómodo y a la vez feliz.

000

Una vez que Shikamaru salió del baño, nuevamente duchado, procedió a arreglarse para ir a la fiesta de Ino. Estaba entusiasmado porque nuevamente vería a Temari, una vez que llegó a la puerta para proceder a irse, al abrirla casi le dió un infarto.

\- Oh! Hola mi amor! estaba a punto de tocar ^^.- dijo Fumiko alegremente.

\- ¿Fumiko? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Nara con el corazón en la mano.

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Te vine a buscar para que nos vayamos a la fiesta de Ino.

-huh?- A Shikamaru se le vino el mundo abajo, no sólo porque sus planes de estar con Temari se habían ido al inodoro, sino que ahora tendría que estar pendiente de Fumiko y que no hiciese un escándalo, ya que una vez que la pelinegra y la rubia se encontrasen, podría arder Troya en cualquier momento y Shikamaru lo sabía.

000

Una figura se paseaba de aquí para allá en el techo de una casa, al parecer esperaba que algo interesante sucediera, y tal parece que no tuvo que esperar mucho. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver a un chico pelirrojo dirigirse hacia la casa que estaba acechando. _"Vaya, ya era hora Sabaku no Gaara, hiciste tu aparición, ahora esto se pondrá interesante..."_ pensaba el muchacho mientras observaba al chico tocar el timbre de la casa y ser recibido por una linda chica castaña.

\- Gaara, son las 7:50, estamos ansiosos eh?- dijo coquetamente la chica, en eso Gaara depositó un dulce beso en los labios de la chica.

\- Bueno... me gusta verte.- dijo sinceramente el chico, Tamaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Iré por mis cosas, ahora vuelvo.- en eso la chica se metió a su casa. Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo ahora que estaba en la soledad del barrio, miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, no se veía ni un alma, pero no pudo evitar el sentirse observado, así que por instinto alzó la cabeza hacia el techo de una casa. No había nada allí, pero hubiese jurado que vió una sombra moverse. _"Hm, que raro... ¿será un gato?"_ pensó el pelirrojo, en eso Tamaki volvió a su encuentro.

\- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Nos vamos?- dijo contenta la chica.

\- Sí, vamos.- en eso ambos chicos tomaron rumbo a su destino, sin percatarse que una figura oculta entre las sombras de la oscuridad de la noche los acompañaba, un acompañante indeseado.

000

Hinata había llegado a la casa de Sakura para pasar la noche con ella en su "pijamada", afortunadamente su madre logró convencer a su padre de darle permiso, diciéndole que iban a estudiar, ya que los exámenes estaban muy próximos.

\- Bien, este es el plan Hinata. Nos colamos a la casa de Ino y arruinamos su fiestecita tirándole este lindo bote de pintura roja en toda su cabellera rubia.- decía Sakura maliciosamente.

\- Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea.- reclamó la peliazul.

\- ¿De que hablas? Es brillante! y este otro de pintura negra se lo daré de regalo a Arenita, ¿que te parece? ¿Brillante no? muahahahahaha

Hinata simplemente suspiró, era inútil razonar con Sakura una vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza.

000

La gente ya había comenzado a llegar a la fiesta de Ino. La primera fue Tenten, quién ayudó a su amiga con los últimos preparativos. Ya se encontraban en la fiesta casi todos los invitados sólo faltaban algunos. En eso tocaron el timbre. Ino al abrir la puerta se encontró con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Choji!- dijo la rubia mientras se abalanzaba sobre el castaño, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Ino!- dijo el chico alegremente mientras le entregaba su presente.- Vaya, tú cada día te pones más linda ^^

\- hihi, gracias, y tú te estás volviendo más guapo también ;)- le dijo coquetamente su amiga. El Akimichi simplemente sonrió levemente sonrojado por el piropo. En eso una castaña abrazó al chico.

\- Que hay Choji! te alcance!- dijo Karito mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

\- Que hay Karito ^^.- la saludó su amigo.- Vaya, que suerte tengo, estar rodeado de las dos chicas más lindas.

\- Nah, la suerte es nuestra, ¿verdad Ino?

\- Totalmente.- dijo la rubia traviesamente.

\- Ten Ino, Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba el presente que le había comprado.

\- Gracias Karito, pero pasen! ¿no estaremos toda la noche en la puerta verdad? Además, hay bocadillos.- exclamó divertida la rubia, en eso Choji entró como una flecha, provocando que la rubia y la castaña sonrieran.

\- Vaya, hasta ahí llegó la compañía de las dos chicas más lindas...- se burló la Sarutobi. Ino no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-*sigh* hacía tiempo que no estabamos así, de verdad lo extrañaba.- dijo nostalgica la rubia.

\- Sí yo también, aunque nos falta cierto chico problemático.

En eso Ino se sintió algo incómoda, Karito notó el cambio de actitud de Ino.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Ino?- preguntó algo preocupada la castaña.

\- Es que... Ay! Shikamaru va a matarme lo se!- se lamentó la rubia, Karito la miró confusa.- Fumiko vino a verme esta mañana y... bueno...

Una vez que la chica le explicó a Karito la visita de Fumiko, la castaña suspiró fastidiada.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué no le hizo escándalo a Shikamaru, tenía planeado esto.-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confusa la Yamanaka.

\- Fumiko descubrió todo.- dijo finalmente la castaña, Ino se llevó las manos a la boca, ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca, lo que menos quería es que hubiese un escándalo en su fiesta. En eso cierta rubia de Suna hizo su aparición.

\- Ino! Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo alegremente Temari mientras abrazaba a la rubia de Konoha y le entregaba su regalo.

\- Muchas gracias Temari-chan.- agradeció la rubia.

\- Que hay Karito!- saludó Temari a la castaña.

\- Que hay Temari! todo en orden?- preguntó divertida la castaña.

\- Sí, ningún hueso roto ¿y tú?

\- Todo en orden ^^.- respondió la castaña. Una vez que entraron, la fiesta continuó. Los padres de Ino habían aprovechado de salir a cenar para que la rubia disfrutara su fiesta junto a sus amigos. Kiba, que había traído un buen par de cervezas a la fiesta ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

\- Hip Hip Hurra! por la rubia más sexy de todo Konoha!- le decía el castaño a Ino, ésta simplemente se reía de su "entonado" amigo.- Ah no espera! ahora tenemos dos rubias en el curso! hmm difícil decisión! ¿que opinas Shino?

\- Opino que ya has tomado demasiado Kiba.- dijo el chico quitándole la lata de cerveza a Kiba.

\- Oi Shino! no seas aguafiestas! y no respondiste mi pregunta! YA SE! Le voy a preguntar a Shikamaru!

\- Aún no llega.- dijo Matsuri que estaba al lado de él.- ¿Y por qué específicamente a él?

En eso Kiba, junto a varios del curso pusieron su vista en Temari, la rubia se sintió un poco incómoda.

\- Eso nos lo podría responder nuestra sexy compañera, ¿no Temari-chan?- dijo Kiba mirando acusadoramente a la rubia de Suna.- Ya dinos, ¿Qué hay entre Shikamaru y tú?

\- Nada.- dijo la rubia serenamente.- sólo somos... conocidos.

\- Sí, claro... conocidos...- dijo Kiba mirándola pícaramente.

\- Ya Kiba, Temari dijo que no hay nada entre ellos, así que no insistas.- Intervino Karito. En eso el timbre sonó.

\- Bien! Ojalá sea Shikamaru para que nos responda él mismo la duda!- dijo Kiba entusiasmado. Ino fue a recibir al siguiente invitado que resulto ser...

\- Sasuke...- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa al ver al joven.

\- Hola Ino. Feliz Cumpleaños.- dijo el chico algo nervioso, quería abrazarla, pero no lo encontró prudente dadas las circunstancias en las que estaban ambos.

\- Gracias por venir.

\- No, gracias a ti por invitarme.- dijo el chico mirándola dulcemente. La fiesta continuó, los jóvenes se divertían conversando entre ellos, contandose anecdotas y otros poniendose al día de los últimos chismes.

\- NA-NANI?!- chillaba Matsuri mientras Yukata le contaba que Tamaki había ido a "Will of Fire" con Gaara.

-Shhh, cierra la boca Matsuri, no te vaya a escuchar Kiba.- susurró la pelinegra.

\- Perdón.- dijo la chica mirando de reojo al castaño.- En serio, Tamaki es una tonta, como puede cambiar a Kiba por ese friki.

\- Bueno, ¿te conviene no? Así tienes el camino libre.- dijo pícaramente la pelinegra.- A menos que... ahora te interese otro...

-¿huh? ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó confusa la castaña.

\- No sé, es que no te veo muy entusiasmada con Kiba, tal parece que tu encontrón con Gaara-kun te hizo pensar...

\- No seas tonta Yukata! yo nunca me fijaría en ese friki! nunca!- susurró molesta la castaña sonrojada, Yukata simplemente rió a carcajadas.

Nuevamente el timbre sonó e Ino fue a recibir al último par de invitados.

\- Shikamaru! ya era hora!- dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Ino.- dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo el abrazo. A Temari se le iluminó la cara cuando vió al pelinegro y al cruzar miradas con él, notó que estaba nervioso por algo, luego vió la razón del por qué.

\- Ino! linda! feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó Fumiko abrazando a la rubia de Konoha.

\- Muchas gracias Fumiko-chan!- dijo Ino cortésmente. En ese instante Fumiko divisó a Temari, por lo que tomó a "su hombre" del brazo y la miró prepotentemente.

\- No le prestes atención, sólo se hace la interesante.- le susurró Karito a la rubia de Suna mientras se servía ponche.

\- Hm, no te preocupes, sé manejarla.- dijo Temari mirando a la castaña.

\- Eso sí, te advierto que ya sabe todo.- dijo la castaña seriamente. Temari se sorprendió un poco por eso.- Lo averiguó hoy, así que ten cuidado.

En eso la pareja se acercó a ambas chicas y a Choji que estaba comiendo bocadillos junto a ellas.

\- Que hay chicos.- dijo Shikamaru algo incómodo.

\- Hola! ¿cómo están? Choji, Karito y... Temari.- saludó la pelinegra mirando despectivamente a la rubia.

\- Todo en orden ¿y ustedes?- tomó la palabra Karito.

\- También, Shikamaru y yo hacía rato que no íbamos a una fiesta! ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo la pelinegra mientras se abrazaba posesivamente del pelinegro y comenzaba a besarlo. Choji se limitó a mirar a otro lado, Karito rodó los ojos fastidiada y Temari sentía ganas de vomitar.

\- Ya Fumiko! Te he dicho que no en público.- dijo el Nara apartándola suavemente de él.

\- Ay Shikamaru!, pero si son tus amigos y ellos saben "perfectamente" lo mucho que nos queremos ¿no? Después de todo, llevamos un año y tres meses.- dijo la pelinegra enfatizando el tiempo que llevaban juntos mientras miraba a Temari.- ¿Verdad que no les importa chicos?

\- No.- dijo la rubia mirando prepotentemente a la pelinegra.- no nos importa.

\- Aunque...- intervino Karito.- Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor hacer en privado, ¿no crees Fumiko?

\- Sí, tienes toda la razón Karito.- dijo alegremente Fumiko, luego acotó mirando nuevamente a la rubia de Suna.- Por supuesto que hay muchas cosas que a Shikamaru y a mí nos gusta hacer en "privado".

\- Ya Fumiko basta.- la regañó Shikamaru.

\- Ay sí perdón amor! Creo que hablé demasiado ;).- dijo burlona la pelinegra. Temari ya no aguantaba más la conversación.

\- Bueno, si me disculpan chicos, tengo que ir al baño.- dijo cortésmente la rubia.

\- Adelante Temari, vuelve pronto.- dijo Fumiko contenta, la rubia se limitó a alejarse del grupo.

\- Yo iré a ver que hace Ino, ¿me acompañas Choji?- dijo la castaña mirando a Choji.

\- Sí, vamos. Con permiso chicos.- dijo el Akimichi mientras se retiraba de allí junto a Karito.

\- ¿Quieres ponche corazón?- le ofreció la chica a Shikamaru, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros, estaba con su típico semblante de pereza y cansancio, aunque en el fondo estaba sumamente fastidiado, lo único que quería era que la fiesta acabara rápido, ya que no podría acercarse a Temari en toda la noche a menos que se quitara a Fumiko de encima y eso lo encontraba prácticamente imposible.

000

En "Will of Fire" todo era pasión y baile, la música sonaba a todo dar y las parejas bailaban sin cesar. Gaara y Tamaki se habían tomado la pista de baile por un buen rato y luego de un intercambio de guiños y coquetería, los chicos decidieron ir a sentarse un rato a la barra a conversar.

\- Gracias Gaara, necesitaba esto, de verdad.- le agradeció la castaña de corazón. El chico la miró dulcemente y tomó su mano.

\- De nada, me alegra mucho verte feliz.- dijo el chico sinceramente, Tamaki le sonrió sonrojada y comenzó a acercarse a él para que sus labios se fundieran en un dulce beso.

Mientras tanto, en la cabina del Dj, Naruto miraba a la pareja mientras contaba su dinero, había apostado con Benjiro a que Gaara besaba a su acompañante y... por fin había ganado!

\- *sigh* jamás creí ver a Gaara besando una chica.- dijo Benjiro irritado por perder dinero.

\- Hehe, eso es porque no conoces a Gaara! si es igualito a mí en conquistar chicas! ahahahahahaha.- decía el rubio feliz. _"T_T te amo Gaara! sabía que tú no me decepcionarías! no como los traidores de Shikamaru y Karito! de ahora en adelante apostaré por ti siempre hihihihi"_ pensaba Naruto feliz. Benjiro lo miró enarcando una ceja, luego al ver a Gaara pensó en la chica que le robaba el sueño.

\- Um, Naruto.

\- ¿huh? ¿Qué ocurre Benjiro?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Temari? Es que no la he visto por aquí y tampoco ha ido al videoclub, así que te quería preguntar como estaba.- dijo el castaño algo nervioso. El rubio lo miró perplejo, luego recordó que Benjiro había bailado con Temari el día de la inauguración y Sasuke le había contado que se moría por ella. _"Uy... te salió competencia Shikamaru..."_ pensó el rubio.

\- Pues... yo tampoco la he visto desde la inauguración, pero ha estado bien, lo último que supe de ella es que se batió a duelo con mi amiga Karito, PERO LA MALDITA PERDIÓ A PROPÓSITO Y ME HIZO PERDER DINERO DATTEBAYO!- Bramó el chico recordando su gran perdida de dinero frente a Sasuke y Choji. A Benjiro simplemente le corrió una gotita por la cabeza, luego pensó en la rubia, ansiaba tanto verla y le rezaba a Kamisama que se apareciera por la discoteque o por último por el videoclub, ya que estar más de una semana sin verla lo carcomía por dentro.

Mientras Gaara y Tamaki seguían conversando, éstos no se percataron que una figura misteriosa desde las sombras los observaba atentamente. _"No te perderé de vista Sabaku no Gaara, descubriré donde vives y se lo haré saber a Sasori y Deidara"_ pensaba el muchacho de cabellos blancos mientras se tomaba un trago.

 **Ayayayay Gaara está en la mira! ¿Qué pasará?! ¿Por qué lo quieren raptar?! nooo!**

 **Bien bien bien! el cumple de Ino sólo acaba de comenzar y ya Fumiko y Temari se quieren matar entre ellas. Bueno quién no quiere matar a Fumiko... y nuestro pobre Shika en medio de la tormenta silenciosa, *sigh* nos vemos el próximo capi, ojala les gustase, byebyes, saluditos.**


	44. Capítulo 44: Pelea a medianoche

**Y continuamos con el cumple, a ver que cositas pasarán jiji, enjoy.**

 **Capítulo 44: Pelea a medianoche.**

Shikamaru estaba pendiente de las cervezas que se estaba tomando Fumiko, esta era su segunda y ya se le estaba subiendo el rubor a las mejillas.

\- Oye! ¿qué haces Shikamaru?!- reclamó la pelinegra cuando el chico le quitó la cerveza.

\- Ya te empezaste a entonar y no quiero que hagas escándalo.- dijo el chico fastidiado mientras se levantaba del sillón.- Ve a enjuagarte la cara, yo te espero.

\- Argh! desde cuando tan demandante tú!- dijo molesta la pelinegra mientras se dirigía al baño. Shikamaru suspiró y se bebió lo último que le quedaba de cerveza a su novia, estaba sumamente aburrido, había pasado por lo menos una hora desde que había llegado con Fumiko a la fiesta y ella no se le había despegado ningún instante, por lo que ahora aprovechó de "respirar" un poco de su atosigante novia. En eso miró hacia el jardín de Ino y la vió, a Temari, estaba sola contemplando las flores, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, quería acercarse a ella, pero no se atrevía, además de que Fumiko podría volver en cualquier momento. Por lo que sólo se limitó a observarla desde las sombras.

-*sigh* por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado.- se lamentó en voz alta el Nara.

\- hm, así es la vida, aunque mucho de esto es nada más que tu culpa.- dijo una voz femenina cerca de él. Shikamaru ni siquiera se inmutó, ya se estaba volviendo a acostumbrar a las repentinas apariciones de su mejor amiga.

\- sí lo sé.

\- ¿Tu plan sigue en pie?- dijo Karito mirándolo seriamente.

\- Sí, no voy a dar pie atrás, ya lo decidí.- dijo firmemente el chico mientras observaba a su amada. En eso la castaña le dió un leve empujón.- ¿Oye qué haces?

\- Por Kami hombre! te mueres por ir a hablarle, ve, yo me encargo de Fumiko.- dijo la castaña dándose media vuelta.

\- Espera! ¿qué piensas hacer?- dijo Shikamaru no muy convencido del plan de su amiga.

\- Sólo ve y confía en mí ok?- en eso la castaña se alejó de él. Shikamaru se volteó a ver a Temari, ella seguía allí parada contemplando el bello jardín de Ino. El chico tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse a ella. Se acercó tan sigilosamente que la chica no notó su presencia.

\- Hmp, se nota que te encantan.- dijo el chico detrás de la rubia. La chica se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver quién era sonrió.

\- Sí, creo que ya te lo había dicho.- dijo la rubia contenta mientras miraba el jardín.- Aunque tengo que admitir que el jardín de Ino es precioso.

-Sí, aunque cada vez que intentaba echarme en las flores ella me salía persiguiendo para golpearme.

\- Hehe, vago, aunque yo te hubiese hecho lo mismo.- dijo la rubia, luego acotó algo molesta.- ¿No deberías estar con Fumiko? No vaya a ser que te vea conmigo y arme un escandalo.

\- Nah, la mandé un rato al baño, ya se estaba empezando a entonar.- dijo fastidiado el chico.- disculpa si ha dicho cosas imprudentes.

\- Descuida, aunque sea un fastidio puedo entenderla, ella solo defiende lo que le pertenece.- acotó la rubia, Shikamaru se acercó más a ella.

\- Hmp, pues que yo sepa, yo no le pertenezco a nadie- dijo el chico, luego acotó mirándola.- aún...

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso y más aún porque el chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

\- Shikamaru, no nos vaya a ver Fumiko y te metas en problemas.- dijo la rubia alejándose un poco, en eso todas las luces se apagaron y se oyeron un montón de gritos.

\- PERO QUÉ RAYOS?! QUIÉN APAGÓ LAS LUCES?!- Chillaba Kiba mientras tropezaba.

\- Kyah! Yukata ¿dónde estás?! no veo nada!- decía Matsuri asustada.

 _"Hm, por eso te amo Karito"_ pensó Shikamaru aprovechando la oportunidad que su amiga le otorgaba, en eso tomó a Temari por la cintura y la besó decididamente. La chica se sobresaltó, pero no pudo evitar corresponderle, ambos se besaron aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Chicos tranquilos! iré a revisar!- dijo Ino con una linterna intentando tranquilizar a todos.- Tal parece que sólo fue aquí, porque mis vecinos tienen luz.

\- Te acompaño Ino.- se ofreció Sasuke. La chica asintió.

En el baño, Fumiko se asustó por el corte de luz y comenzó a gritar.

\- QUIÉN MIERDA APAGÓ LA LUZ?!- en eso la chica abrió la puerta y vio que toda la casa estaba en penumbras.- maldita sea! Shikamaru! Shikamaru andas por ahi?! Ino?! alguien?!

Fumiko no veía absolutamente nada, comenzó a caminar a ciegas y solo se tropezaba con sillas, mesas, y uno que otro objeto, no tuvo opción que quedarse donde estaba porque estaba en el segundo piso y podría caer por las escaleras. Mientras tanto una castaña la observaba desde las sombras esbozando una sonrisa, su vista ya se había adaptado a la oscuridad y podía apreciar como la silueta de Fumiko se quedaba estática.

Ino y Sasuke habían llegado donde los fusibles e Ino se sorprendió que estaban todos apagados.

\- ¿Pero que rayos? Ogh, lo más probable es que un chistosito borracho los apagara.- dijo la chica mientras procedía a levantarlos.

\- Espera! yo lo hago.- se ofreció Sasuke.

\- Gracias Sasuke.

Dentro de la casa Fumiko ya se había puesto histérica.

\- Por favor hay alguien ahí?!- gritaba Fumiko.

\- ¿Fumiko?- dijo la castaña haciéndose la desentendida.

\- Karito! ¿qué ocurrió?

\- Al parecer hubo un corte de luz en la casa, pero Ino ya fue a revisar con Sasuke.

\- ¿Y Shikamaru dónde está?- preguntó ansiosa la pelinegra.

\- Supongo que debe estar afuera con Choji y los demás. Yo venía al baño cuando justo fue el corte.- mintió Karito, en eso Fumiko se aferró a ella.

\- Detesto los lugares oscuros, me ponen nerviosa.- dijo fastidiada Fumiko.

\- No te preocupes, te haré compañía hasta que vuelva la luz.- dijo aburrida la chica, _"*sigh* las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti Shikamaru..."_

En el patio la gente aún cuchicheaba para saber quién era quién, aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y algunos ya estaban colocandose nerviosos. Shikamaru y Temari seguían expresándose sus sentimientos a flor de piel, en eso la rubia reaccionó y decidió separarse de él y desviar la mirada, Shikamaru la miró, la luz de la luna la iluminaba destacando más aún su belleza, en eso le susurró algo al oído y antes de que ella reaccionara las luces se encendieron y todos suspiraron aliviados, rápidamente la pareja se separó.

\- Por fin!- dijo Fumiko aferrada a Karito, luego la soltó y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.- Shikamaru! ¿Shikamaru dónde estás?!

Fumiko llegó como una flecha al patio y como por instinto miró hacia el jardín de Ino, y vió a Temari y por inercia se dirigió allí.

\- Temari!- le gritó la pelinegra. La rubia la miró extrañada.

\- ¿se te ofrece algo Fumiko?- dijo la rubia seriamente.

\- ¿Has visto a Shikamaru?

\- Aquí estoy- dijo el chico apareciendo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Y tú dónde estabas?- preguntó molesta la pelinegra.

\- En el patio con Choji y los demás, de repente se cortó la luz y para evitar accidentes me quedé donde estaba.- mintió el Nara convincentemente. La pelinegra lo miró detenidamente enarcando una ceja.

\- Ya veo, tengo sed amor, ¿me traes ponche?

\- Sí, claro.- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la mesa a sacar ponche. Temari simplemente se limitó a seguir con lo que hacía, en eso Fumiko se acercó a la rubia.

\- ¿Te diviertes Temari?- preguntó soberbiamente la pelinegra.

\- Hm, no me quejo.- dijo simplemente la rubia sin dejar de contemplar el jardín de Ino. La pelinegra la miró detenidamente, Temari no pudo evitar el sentirse observada.- ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara Fumiko que me miras tanto?

\- Sí, de hecho, no pude evitar mirar tu lápiz labial. Es lindo. ¿Que marca es?

\- Pues...- dijo Temari mientras por acto reflejo se tocaba los labios y se sintió nerviosa al notar que tenía el lápiz labial corrido. _"Mierda..."_ pensó la chica. Fumiko esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Es increíble lo poco cauteloso que puede ser mi hombre ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra.- A veces de verdad dudo que sea un genio, porque se le van detalles tan sutiles como limpiarse el lápiz labial después de besar a alguien, y más aún si no quiere que lo descubran. Bueno, podemos echarle la culpa al corte de luz, después de todo, ¿cómo iban a darse cuenta con tan conveniente oscuridad?

Fumiko miraba desafiante a Temari, a pesar de estar nerviosa por la situación, ésta última no se dejó intimidar.

\- Hm, el lápiz labial puede correrse por muchos motivos sabes? Basta con limpiarte con una servilleta y se te corre, y... en el caso de Shikamaru, pues tú no lo has soltado en toda la noche, ¿qué te hace pensar que el lápiz labial que tiene no es el tuyo?- contraargumentó la rubia.

\- Pues porque el que tenía en sus labios era de un lindo color coral.- dijo la pelinegra ya empezando a molestarse.- igualito al tuyo.

Temari simplemente guardó silencio, ya no podía zafarse de esta. Fumiko continuó.

\- Mira Temari, intentaré ser empática contigo, puedo entenderte ¿sabes? Sé que Shikamaru es un hombre que cualquier chica quisiera tener, y comprendo que te guste. También puedo comprender que tú le gustes, después de todo, para que estamos con cosas, eres una mujer demasiado atractiva, incluso me atrevería a decir que más que yo.- decía la chica mirandola fijamente.- pero la diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo soy la mujer con la que se va a casar, a formar una familia. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que tú solo eres una aventura? Está entusiasmado contigo porque eres algo exótico, algo nuevo, desafiante, además, en ese sentido eres como yo, una mujer con carácter que puede atraer perfectamente a un hombre tan inteligente como él.

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar con toda esa mierda que me dices Fumiko?- dijo Temari ya molesta.

\- Sí, tienes razón, mejor voy al punto.- dijo la pelinegra acortando la cosa.- El punto es, que sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, o te haya prometido, no lo hará.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par con esa aseveración, ¿cómo mierda sabía que...?

\- Y si te prometió algo tan absurdo como de que va a terminar conmigo mañana o en una semana más, etc. Creeme que no lo va a hacer y si lo llegase a hacer, ni tú te creerás la mierda de que lo hace por él, porque tú sabes que no es verdad. Lo hace únicamente porque tú te metiste entre nosotros.- la pelinegra empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Temari.- Debería darte vergüenza venir a quitarle el novio a alguien, él y yo estabamos bien hasta que tú apareciste.

\- Pues, perdoname que te lo diga, pero ni siquiera cuando lo vi en el aeropuerto me pareció que estuvieran tan bien como tú dices. Más parecía que la única que manejaba esa relación a su antojo eras tú. Se podía ver en su cara.- dijo Temari cruzándose de brazos.- Shikamaru nunca ha sido feliz contigo y eso lo sabes perfectamente Fumiko.

\- ¿Tú que mierda sabes de Shikamaru?!- Fumiko comenzó a alzar la voz.- ¿Crees que porque lo viste un par de veces ya lo conoces de toda la vida?! ¿Siquiera sabes cual es su color favorito? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Su hobbie? ¿lo que mas le gusta hacer? ¿su sueño? No sabes nada de él! en cambio yo lo conozco perfectamente y-

-Fumiko!- la interrumpió Shikamaru molesto.- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

\- Eso te lo podría preguntar yo.

\- Mira, si tienes un problema conmigo, hablalo conmigo, pero no involucres a Temari en esto ¿me oíste? No quiero que armes escándalo ya te lo dije.- le dijo el pelinegro seriamente.

\- tú crees que yo te voy a permitir... QUE ME ENGAÑES CON ESTA ZORRA?! ERES UN IMBECIL SI CREES QUE TE LO VOY A PERMITIR.- en eso la chica intentó golpear al chico, pero éste en un rápido movimiento le agarró la muñeca.

\- Bien, ya me hartaste, nos vamos.- dijo Shikamaru molesto y mirando fijo a la pelinegra.- Te advertí que no quería escándalos, pero tú no hiciste caso, así que nos vamos Fumiko.

La pelinegra se soltó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos, cabe destacar que todos en la fiesta estaban mirando la escena.

\- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte Shikamaru.

\- Haz lo que quieras, yo me iré de todos modos.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba media vuelta y se despedía de Ino.- Buenas noches Ino, nos vemos.

En eso el chico desapareció por la puerta, Fumiko quedó con la boca abierta, ¿acaso la había abandonado literalmente?

\- Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU VUELVE AQUI TE DIGO! NO ME PUEDES ABANDONAR AQUÍ!- Le gritaba histérica la pelinegra. Ino miró a Sasuke preocupada, pero éste estaba en un rincón haciendo caso omiso del escándalo de su hermana.

\- Verde, algas, jugar al shogi, echarse en el pasto a mirar las nubes y... vivir una vida tranquila.- dijo Temari de repente. Fumiko la miró anonadada.- Creeme que aunque son cosas triviales, cada cosa que me cuenta me interesa y a diferencia tuya, yo jamás lo trataría como si fuera su dueña o me perteneciera. Y... te recomiendo que trates de alcanzarlo porque creeme que va en serio con lo de irse y dejarte aquí.

Fumiko estaba roja de ira, lo único que quería era matar a la rubia, pero se contuvo y salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse para alcanzar a Shikamaru.

\- Wow, eso sí que es ponerla en su lugar Temari.- dijo Karito, mientras la rubia se sentaba cerca de ella y Choji.

\- Sí, me llegó a dar hasta miedo su cara.- dijo nervioso el Akimichi.

\- *sigh* me revienta que lo trate como si fuera un objeto suyo.- dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Bueno, kanpai por poner a Fumiko en su lugar ;)- ofreció la castaña con su refresco en mano.

\- Kanpai!- dijeron Temari y Choji divertidamente.

\- Oi Choji, ¿a qué hora te vas? que yo me doy para una hora más y listo.- dijo Karito bostezando.

\- Yo creo que lo mismo, ando un poco cansado.- respondió el castaño.

\- Bien, ¿te importaría llevarme?

\- Claro! yo te llevo.- dijo Choji sonriendo.

\- Hm, creo que yo también me iré pronto, aún ando cansada.- dijo la rubia mientras miraba acusadoramente a Karito, la castaña simplemente sonrió.

\- ¿Tienes como irte Temari? Porque si quieres te llevamos.- ofreció Karito.- Además, Shikamaru nos mataría si te pasa algo.

\- Pues tenía pensado irme en taxi, además, no quiero molestarte Choji.

\- Nah, no es molestia, con gusto te llevo Temari-chan ^^- dijo amablemente el castaño.

\- Gracias chicos.- agradeció la rubia mientras disfrutaban lo que quedaba de fiesta.

000

Afuera de la casa de Ino, Shikamaru ya estaba partiendo el auto cuando Fumiko lo detuvo colocándose enfrente de él. Él chico no tuvo más opción que apagar el motor y bajarse del auto.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda es lo que haces Fumiko?- preguntó sumamente molesto.

\- Shikamaru ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿de verdad ibas a dejarme botada?- preguntó anonadada la chica, no podía creer que de verdad la estuviera abandonando.

\- Te dije que no quería escándalos Fumiko, y no me hiciste caso, luego te dije que nos fueramos y tampoco me hiciste caso, así que simplemente te mandé a la mierda porque me tienes harto.- dijo el chico hastiado de tanta terquedad de su novia, Fumiko se quedó sin palabras.- Ahora sube, te iré a dejar a tu casa.

La chica simplemente obedeció y se subió al auto, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y se fueron del lugar.

000

Ya era casi medianoche, Gaara y Tamaki decidieron regresar a sus casas, por lo que salieron de la discoteque a buscar un taxi, Naruto, preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo y su "chica" decidió acompañarlos. Kimimaro los observaba desde el techo de "Will of Fire" dispuesto a seguirlos, en eso decidió llamar a Sasori para ponerlo al tanto de la situación.

\- Encontré al chico.- dijo tranquilamente el muchacho.

\- Excelente, ¿dónde estás?- preguntó Sasori al otro lado del teléfono.

\- En una discoteque, al parecer el chico frecuenta este lugar y- Kimimaro no pudo seguir hablando porque un kunai atravesó su celular. El chico rápidamente reaccionó y sacó su pistola apuntando hacia la nada, luego una figura apareció de entre las sombras.

\- No deberías espiar a jóvenes que sólo vienen a divertirse a una discoteque, es de mala educación.- dijo un hombre rubio apuntado al joven también con una pistola. El chico miró su celular completamente destrozado por el kunai.

\- Hm, sabes del arte del ninjutsu, eso es raro verlo en estos días.- dijo el muchacho sin bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

\- Nada que te incumba viejo, ahora por tu descaro vas a tener que comprarme un celular nuevo.- decía el muchacho apuntandolo a la cabeza.

\- ¿Orochimaru te mandó verdad? ¿Trabajas para él?

El chico miró detenidamente al hombre, luego tuvo una idea de quién podría ser.

\- Ah, ya veo, tú debes ser Minato. En realidad vengo por otro asunto, pero qué lástima, iba a matarte a sangre fría por entrometerte, pero Orochimaru-sama tiene otros planes para tí.- dijo el chico bajando el arma, Minato hizo lo mismo.- Bueno, fue un placer conocerlo Minato-san, pero temo que debo retirarme.

En eso el chico sacó algo de su bolsa trasera y lo aventó al suelo, una nube de humo cubrió el lugar y Kimimaro aprovechó la ocasión para escapar a través de los techos. Una vez que había avanzado una buena distancia decidió esconderse. _"Vaya, quién diría que me encontraría con Minato Uzumaki, que bueno que pude escapar"_ pensó el chico aliviado, en eso una patada lo mandó a volar, _"Pero que mier..."_. Kimimaro alcanzó a reaccionar antes de chocar contra la pared.

\- Vaya, había oído que eras rápido, pero esto es ridículo.- se quejó el chico limpiándose la sangre que le corría por el labio.

\- Creo que es mejor que te rindas, no me gustaría herir a un niño.- dijo Minato seriamente.

-Hm, no me subestimes anciano.- dijo el muchacho mientras desenfundaba su ninjato.- veamos que tal hábil eres en el arte del ninjutsu Minato Uzumaki.

En eso el chico se abalanzó sobre el rubio, éste bloqueó el ataque del peliblanco con un kunai, luego el muchacho comenzó a asestar clavadas con su ninjato, pero Minato era lo suficientemente rápido para bloquear todos sus ataques. En eso Kimimaro se lanzó hacia atrás y le arrojó un par de shurikens, Minato arrojó otro par para deternerlas en el aire. Lo que Minato no se percató fue que el muchacho le apareció por detrás para asestarle una patada, Minato alcanzó a bloquearla con el brazo, pero la fuerza de la patada del chico logró mandarlo unos metros lejos de él. Kimimaro sin perder el tiempo comenzó nuevamente a atacarlo con su arma, el rubio simplemente esquivaba los ataques.

\- Deja de ser un cobarde anciano.- decía el chico a unos metros del rubio.- y pelea como se debe.

\- Sólo eres un muchacho, ¿por qué desperdicias tu vida trabajando para alguien como Orochimaru? Tienes todo un futuro por delante.- decía el rubio sintiendo lástima por el chico.

\- TÚ QUE SABES DE MI VIDA IDIOTA?! CREES QUE PORQUE TIENES TONELADAS DE DINERO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGAR.- le gritó el muchacho.- Orochimaru-sama me dio un futuro, una oportunidad, tú jamás comprenderás eso. Muy bien, creo que ya he prolongado demasiado esto.

En eso el chico guardó su arma y sacó dos pistolas apuntando a Minato. Este se puso en pose defensiva.

\- Me disculparé con Orochimaru-sama después, de todas formas igual quiere verte muerto, a tí y a los otros dos que faltan.- dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a disparar, Minato se puso a cubierto inmediatamente. Desenfundó su arma y comenzó a dispararle al chico apuntando a sus pies, no deseaba matarlo ya que quería interrogarlo. El muchacho saltó dando volteretas en el aire sin dejar de dispararle a Minato, éste simplemente corría por los edificios cubriendose lo más que podía, en eso una bala le rozó el brazo.- Haha, rindete anciano, no puedes contra las nuevas generaciones, siempre es así, los jóvenes siempre superamos a los viejos. Es la ley de la vida.

Minato estaba oculto detrás de una pared, el brazo le sangraba demasiado, tendría que terminar con esto rápido. Kimimaro seguía el rastro de sangre del rubio y descubrió donde se ocultaba. _"Eres mío"_ pensó mientras rápidamente saltaba hacia el lugar y apuntaba sus armas, pero se sorprendió al ver que el rubio no estaba ahí.

\- Pero qué...- en ese instante dos kunais apuntados hacia sus manos hicieron que el chico soltara las armas.- mierda.

Las manos del chico sangraban, pero igualmente intentó recuperar sus armas, pero Minato no se lo permitió, rápidamente el rubio las cogió del suelo y apunto con ellas al chico.

\- Ya es suficiente muchacho, has perdido.- dijo el rubio tranquilamente, Kimimaro no tuvo opción más que rendirse, sacar su ninjato sería practicamente un suicidio.- Ahora vendrás conmigo, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Cuando Minato iba a proceder a reducir al chico, un chorro de sangre salpicó en su cara, horrorizado Minato vió como el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho caía al suelo, el hombre inmediatamente lo socorrió.

\- Oi muchacho! muchacho aguanta!- pero ya no tenía caso, una bala le había atravesado la cabeza. Minato miró hacia la dirección de donde provino la bala y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer al tipo que le disparó a Kimimaro. Era él, el tipo que hacía cinco años atrás había intentado secuestrar a su hijo y él lo había evitado, lo reconoció por sus ropas y esa peculiar máscara que usaba. Ganas no le faltaron de ir tras él, pero no quería abandonar el cuerpo de Kimimaro. El enmascarado simplemente le hizo una señal de despedida y desapareció entre los edificios. En ese instante Kakashi hizo su aparición.

\- Minato! ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo el peliplateado acercándose al rubio.

\- Debiste llegar ayer Kakashi.- lo regañó Minato mientras sostenía el cuerpo del peliblanco.- Necesito que averigues todo sobre este muchacho, tal parece que trabajaba para Orochimaru.

\- ¿Tú lo mataste?- preguntó Kakashi mientras examinaba el cadaver, Minato se levantó y miró hacia donde el enmascarado se había esfumado.

\- No, simplemente lo silenciaron.

-¿Quién?- preguntó seriamente Kakashi. Minato lo miró serio.

\- El tipo de hace 5 años...

 **ayyyyyyyyyy, hasta yo me emociono que horror! Por fin Shikamaru se está poniendo los pantalones con Fumiko! sólo falta un pasito más! Lirio y Karinits les dedico el capi y el breve pero lindo momento Shikatema! No se desesperen se vienen más! muhahahaha. Ya era hora que Temari le dejara la boquita bien cerrada a Fumiko ;). A esperar el próximo besitos!**


	45. Capítulo 45: Una fiesta muy prendida

**La fiesta de Ino aún no acaba, por fin hace su aparición nuestra problemática pelirrosa, ¿Ahora que irá a pasar con nuestro segundo trío amoroso? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 45: Una fiesta muy prendida.**

Shikamaru había dejado a Fumiko en la puerta de su casa, ésta le insistió en que pasara un rato para conversar, pero él se negó.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mañana almorzamos y conversamos tú y yo?- ofreció el pelinegro. A Fumiko no le gustó para nada eso.

\- Pero mi amor, no te agraves tanto, ¿por qué mejor no aclaramos el asunto ahora?- dijo la pelinegra nerviosa.

\- No, Fumiko. Quisiera conversar contigo más lúcida, además, prefiero que descanses.

\- Perdoname mi amor! Te juro que no volverá a pasar mi vida!- la pelinegra se colgó del chico.- Pero también entiendeme! yo solo protejo lo que me pertenece.

\- Hablamos mañana Fumiko.- dijo firmemente el Nara, mientras se separaba de la chica.- Te paso a buscar a las 1. Descansa.

En eso el chico se metió al auto y se marchó. Fumiko no pudo evitar el sentirse nerviosa, ¿acaso él iba a...? Tuvo una sensación de deja vu horrorosa al recordar el día después del cumpleaños de Choji, cuando por primera vez, el pelinegro se había atrevido a romper con ella por lo ocurrido con Karito. Esa vez tuvo que usar demasiadas tácticas para convencerlo de que no lo hiciera y lo logró a duras penas, pero esta vez sentía que era distinto, ahora lo veía mucho más decidido que aquella vez.

000

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa de Ino, cierta pelirrosa ponía a ejecutar su plan. Hinata se había subido a un árbol para divisar el patio de Ino, ya era medianoche, pero aún habían varios chicos en la fiesta. En eso vio a cierto pelinegro con Ino.

\- Um, Sakura. Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, no me llega este plan tuyo.- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

\- No seas aguafiestas Hinata y dime que es lo que ves. ¿Aún hay gente?- preguntó rabiosa la pelirrosa.

La peliazul asintió y en eso Sakura también decidió subirse al árbol para de esta forma colarse a la fiesta.

En la fiesta la gente seguía divirtiéndose, Karito, Choji y Temari ya se habían ido, pero aún quedaba varia gente.

-Oye Amiga! ¿por qué no abres tus regalos? Varios aquí queremos saber que te regalaron!- decía Tenten "contenta" ya se había tomado su buen par de cervezas, aunque no tantas como cierto castaño.

\- Hip, síi Inooo, dalee, a ver si algún buen samaritanooo te regaló ropa interiorrr.- dijo Kiba con mirada pervertida, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo la chica mientras iba por sus regalos. Una vez que comenzó a abrirlos varios se emocionaron. Era más que nada ropa, maquillaje, artículos de aseo,y para desgracia de Kiba nadie le había regalado ropa interior. Había guardado el presente de Sasuke, para abrirlo en la fiesta por lo que procedió a abrirlo. Era un hermoso colgante de oro con un dije en forma de flor, era precioso. Todas las chicas presentes quedaron impactadas por tan lindo presente.- Um, gracias Sasuke.

\- Amiga pontelo! a ver como se te ve!- dijo Tenten emocionada. La rubia procedió a colocarselo.

\- ¿Te ayudo?- se ofreció amablemente el pelinegro, Ino levemente sonrojada aceptó la ayuda del chico y este la ayudó a colocarse el collar. Todos vieron lo hermoso que se veía.

\- Vaya, creo que esa va a ser la única cosa decente que tendrás en todas tus baratijas de joyas.- dijo una voz prepotente detrás del grupo. Todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y varios se sorprendieron al ver a Sakura allí, Ino abrió los ojos de par en par y a Sasuke se le vino abajo todo. ¿Qué mierda hacía Sakura allí?- Y tú Sasuke, al parecer no pierdes el tiempo eh? Te quedaste sin pan, pero altiro vienes a buscar las migajas, eres patético.

\- ¿Oye que rayos haces aquí Haruno?!- dijo Tenten molesta con la presencia de la chica.

\- Ha! que yo recuerde la mismisima Ino me invitó, ¿o ya tu pequeña cabecita lo olvidó linda?- dijo Sakura mirando con desdén a la castaña. Tenten se le tiró encima, pero Kiba la detuvo

\- Sueltame Kiba!- exclamó la castaña enfurecida.

\- Tenten! hic, no hagas escandalo, hic.- protestó el castaño.

\- ¿Dices que armo escandalo cuando el que está borracho eres tu?!

\- Tenten por favor.- la intentó tranquilizar Ino.- Sakura, no creí que vendrías sinceramente.

\- Bueno, para que veas que soy una persona cortés. Si me invitan vengo ;)- dijo cinicamente la pelirrosa. Hinata simplemente guardaba silencio detrás de ella, estaba muy nerviosa con todo esto.- Aunque tengo que admitir, que me sorprende que lo invitaras a él, después de lo que nos hizo.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- Ah no? Que te metieras en mi relación con Sasuke no es asunto mío?! ¿ERES ESTÚPIDA O QUÉ?!- bramó la pelirrosa intentando agredir nuevamente a Ino, por lo que Sasuke se interpuso.

\- Sakura! ya basta!- dijo el pelinegro agarrando la muñeca de la pelirrosa.

\- TÚ NO ME TOQUES!- le gritó Sakura a Sasuke zafandose de su agarre.- ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de siquiera dirigirme la palabra después de lo que me hiciste Sasuke Uchiha?!

\- Sakura, el asunto es conmigo, no involucres a Ino. Aquí el único culpable soy yo.

\- ¿Qué Sasuke y Shikamaru se pusieron de acuerdo para engañar a sus novias o qué?- susurró Kiba en el grupo, pero todos lo hicieron chistar para que guardara silencio.

\- Vaya, el principe azul al rescate eh?- dijo Sakura mientras le propinaba una cachetada a Sasuke.- AHORA VEO QUE NUNCA TE IMPORTE! EN VEZ DE INTENTAR RECUPERARME INTENTAS RECUPERAR A INO?! ERES UNA MALDITA ESCORIA SASUKE UCHIHA!

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por los ojos de la pelirrosa provocando que todos los presentes se sorprendieran.

\- Sakura...- dijo el pelinegro tocandose su mejilla lastimada.

\- No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, ya me quedó claro a quien elegiste.- dijo furiosa la chica, luego miró a Ino.- disfruta tu tiempito con él, porque no te durará mucho, de seguro te cambiará por la primera supermodelo que se le cruce.

En eso Sakura comenzó a retirarse del lugar junto a Hinata.

\- Oh cierto!- dijo la chica volteandose.- aquí tienes mi regalo.

En eso movió un hilo atado a su dedo y dos botes de pintura cayeron sobre las cabezas de...

Kiba y Tenten...

\- Pero que rayos!- dijo Kiba empapado en pintura.

\- Kyah! que es esto?!- bramó la castaña, ahora llena de pintura negra.

Sakura miró furiosa a Hinata, ésta simplemente se encogió de hombros, había calculado mal. Ino fue a socorrer a su amiga, luego miró furiosa a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces enferma?!

\- Oops, perdón, calcule mal.- dijo cínicamente la pelirrosa.- Aunque, ver a tu perrita faldera así me consuela.

-LARGATE DE MI CASA!- le gritó Ino arremetiendo contra la pelirrosa, pero fue detenida por Sasuke.

\- Ino, tranquilizate por favor!- le rogó Sasuke.

\- No te preocupes linda, yo ya me iba llendo. Disfruta tu fiestecita ;)- dijo divertida la chica dandose media vuelta y retirandose junto a Hinata. En eso la rubia fue a ayudar a sus amigos para que se limpiaran la pintura. Sasuke simplemente no podía creer lo que había provocado su exnovia, ella ya era una mujer complicada y ahora que estaba despechada era mucho peor. _"Por kamisama, he creado un monstruo..."_ se lamentaba el pelinegro.

000

Al día siguiente Shikamaru fue a buscar a Fumiko para ir a almorzar. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, Fumiko porque tenía un mal presentimiento y Shikamaru porque no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para terminar de la mejor forma posible sin que la pelinegra hiciera un escándalo. Finalmente, se armó de valor y decidió romper el silencio. _"Bien Shikamaru es ahora o nunca"_.

\- Fumiko, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar seriamente.- dijo el chico mirandola fijo.- Es sobre nosotros.

\- Shikamaru, no te preocupes. Yo entiendo, entiendo que estás confundido, pero por favor mi amor, no tomes una decisión apresurada es todo lo que te pido.- le rogó la pelinegra.

\- Fumiko, lo estuve pensando detenidamente, no es algo que se me haya ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, hasta tú misma te diste cuenta hace un tiempo atrás que en nuestra relación habían problemas.

\- Olvidate de ese receso estupido que te pedi! No estaba pensando las cosas claras!

\- Al contrario, yo creo que de nosotros dos tú eras la que más claro pensaba en ese entonces.

\- Bueno, pero lo pensé mejor y al final fue una estupidez.- dijo la chica tomando el rostro del pelinegro.- Shikamaru yo te amo!

\- Ese es el problema Fumiko.- dijo Shikamaru tomandole las manos. La chica lo miró nerviosa.- Mira, para mí no es fácil decirte esto, porque yo te quiero mucho Fumiko, has estado conmigo 1 año y 3 meses después de todo, y te he tomado mucho cariño, pero el punto es que sólo es eso lo que siento por tí. Mucho cariño y aprecio, pero no te amo Fumiko, al menos no de la forma en que tú quieres, y también pienso que por tu lado pasa lo mismo, pero no quieres aceptarlo.

\- ¿Qué mierda me quieres decir con eso?- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Que ninguno de los dos en realidad ama al otro. Yo te quiero como amiga y tú estás obsesionada conmigo Fumiko, eso es lo que pienso.- dijo el Nara seriamente, Fumiko se puso de pie y golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

\- ¿Quién mierda te crees tú Shikamaru Nara para venir a decirme a mí lo que realmente siento?!- le dijo la chica desafiante.

\- Porque te conozco Fumiko, has cambiado, estás más obsesiva que de costumbre y no le eches la culpa a Temari, has estado así desde mucho antes, el problema es que yo jamás en mi vida me había enamorado, por lo tanto no tenía idea como rayos era el amor.- dijo Shikamaru sosteniendole la mirada.- Ahora lo sé. Y te puedo asegurar que tú no me amas Fumiko, lo tuyo solo fue un encaprichamiento que confundiste con amor y yo fui el imbecil que alimentó esa confusión tuya al momento de aceptarte como mi novia sin sentir nada fuerte por tí. Lo sé y admito mi error, y si quieres odiarme por eso lo entenderé, pero ya no podemos seguir así Fumiko, nos hacemos daño mutuamente.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿terminar conmigo?! ¿Para correr a los brazos de esa zorra?! ¿eso es lo que quieres Shikamaru?!- la chica ya estaba empezando a elevar la voz.

\- Fumiko por favor cálmate, estamos conversando.

\- Mira mi amor! yo entiendo que estás entusiasmado con ella, lo entiendo! Sé que ella es una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente, buena persona. Lo entiendo! Hasta yo me fijaría en ella si fuese hombre, pero mi amor! por favor! no eches por la borda todos nuestros hermosos recuerdos, te lo pido.

\- Fumiko- empezó a decir el chico, pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

\- Mira hagamos esto.- dijo la pelinegra desesperadamente.- si quieres nos damos un tiempo, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres te acuestas con ella, te satisfaces, haz lo que quieras con ella, a mí no me importa, pero por favor vuelve a mí mi amor! Yo no puedo vivir sin ti mi vida y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que me pidas para estar contigo! lo que sea.

\- Jamás te pediría algo así Fumiko por Kami, y mira las cosas que dices.

-Mi amor por favor no me dejes! No me importa si no me amas, pero no me dejes.

\- Fumiko.- dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros.- Tú eres una mujer hermosa, extremadamente inteligente, astuta, cariñosa. Mereces a un hombre que de verdad te ame.

\- Yo quiero que ese hombre seas tú Shikamaru.

\- Lo siento Fumiko, pero yo no puedo ser ese hombre porque no te amo. Yo... yo estoy enamorado de Temari.- en eso Fumiko lo miró con furia y lanzó el vaso con agua que estaba tomando.

\- ¿Toda esta mierda te lo metió ella verdad? Tú jamás tendrías el coraje de terminarme, te conozco muy bien Shikamaru! Tú eres un maldito cobarde que a la mínima situación complicada sale huyendo, pero henos aquí arriesgandote a que te mate y tú como si nada.- dijo Fumiko prepotentemente.- Ni siquiera tuviste el coraje de decirme a la cara que te gustaba Temari cuando te lo pregunté directamente, no... estoy segura que jamás habrías tenido el valor de seguir alimentando tus sentimientos por Temari, es obvio que te impulsaron a hacerlo y yo sé perfectamente quién es la única zorra maldita capaz de convencerte de hacer algo así.

\- Fumiko cálmate por favor.- Shikamaru ya se estaba empezando a poner nervioso Fumiko ya estaba empezando a hablar incoherencias.

\- ¿Fue Karito verdad? Ella te incitó a acercarte a Temari! Te metió mierda en la cabeza! Te convencio que la amabas!

\- No digas estupideces! Yo me enamoré de Temari antes de retomar mi amistad con Karito. ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas las cosas Fumiko? Deja de buscar culpables, aquí el único culpable soy yo y al único que debes odiar es a mí, Temari y Karito no tienen nada que ver con lo que yo decido.

\- Tú no me vas a terminar Nara ¿oíste? No te lo voy a permitir!- le dijo la chica agarrandolo de la camisa con furia.

\- ¿Por qué quieres forzar las cosas Fumiko? Entiendelo, no te amo. ¿Cómo puedes querer estar con alguien que no te ama?

\- Tú eres mío Shikamaru! Mío y de nadie más! y si no es conmigo no es con NADIE ¿ME OISTE? Si crees que te voy a permitir estar con Temari tranquilo estás muy equivocado, porque con Fumiko Uchiha no se juega ¿escuchaste?- dijo soltándolo con desdén.

\- Creeme que no quería terminar así contigo Fumiko, de verdad quería hacerlo de la manera más tranquila posible, pero creo que es imposible, tu obsesión es enfermiza. Cuando alguien de verdad ama a una persona no le importa si no está con uno, uno lo único que quiere es que esa persona sea feliz, si es con uno genial, pero si no... pues ni modo, el punto es que esa persona es feliz y es todo lo que a uno le importa. Es por eso que ahora más que nunca me has demostrado que no me amas Fumiko.- le dijo el pelinegro alzando la voz también, ya se había hartado.- Tú lo único que quieres es retenerme a tu lado a como de lugar, eso no es amor Fumiko. Si de verdad me amaras como tú dices, me dejarías ir.

En ese instante Fumiko le dió una fuerte cachetada.

\- Deja de hacerte el santo Shikamaru! Aquí el maldito infiel fuiste tú, me importa una mierda si te enamoraste de Temari! Me mentiste descaradamente, te fuiste a besuquear con ella el maldito día de tu cumpleaños! Te burlaste de mi hijo de puta! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, te vas a arrepentir Shikamaru, de cada palabra que me acabas de decir te vas a arrepentir! TÚ Y ESAS DOS ZORRAS SE VAN A ARREPENTIR DE HABERSE METIDO CONMIGO!

En eso Fumiko salió pitando del restorán hecha una furia. Shikamaru quedó literalmente en shock, por una parte se sentía aliviado de haber terminado con esa relación que sólo le hacía daño tanto a él como a Fumiko, pero por otro lado se sentía frustrado por como habían terminado las cosas, pero finalmente decidió no pensar en eso.

000

\- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer chico soltero y codiciado?- bromeaba Karito sentada bajo el árbol del parque donde siempre iba a echarse la siesta. Shikamaru le había contado todo lo ocurrido en el almuerzo y como había terminado con Fumiko.

\- Pues nada, simplemente mirar mi espalda de por vida esperando que Fumiko no me asesine.- dijo el Nara fastidiado mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

\- Tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.- dijo la castaña mirándolo de reojo.

\- *sigh* no quiero presionarla Karito, prefiero estar solo un tiempo. No quiero que crea que lo hice por ella.

\- Pues, tendrías que ser un maldito cínico para decir que en parte no lo hiciste por ella. Talvez no fue el motivo principal, pero sí ayudó a que dejaras de prolongar tu enfermiza relación con Fumiko.- dijo la chica mirando el paisaje.- pero bueno, es tu vida amorosa y yo no me meto, sólo te aconsejo, allá tú si me haces caso o no...

\- Bueno, al menos ya podemos decir que he empezado a hacerte caso.- dijo burlón el Nara.

\- Hmm, supongo que algo es algo.- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras observaba el atardecer con su mejor amigo.

000

\- ¿No te responde el mocoso Sasori?- preguntó Deidara sumamente aburrido.

\- No.- dijo cortante el pelirrojo mientras dejaba su celular en una mesa.

\- ¿Crees que lo descubrieron?

\- La comunicación se cortó de repente y no he podido comunicarme con él el día de hoy, así que... es lo más probable.- dijo molesto el pelirrojo, en eso su celular sonó, era un número desconocido.

\- ¿Crees que sea él?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Eso espero.- dijo Sasori mientras atendía la llamada.- ¿Diga?

\- Que hay Sasori, tanto tiempo sin escucharte.- dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Kabuto?- dijo Sasori perplejo mientras miraba a Deidara. Ambos pusieron un semblante serio.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Ocurre algo? Porque Orochimaru-sama cree que sí.

\- Pues, Deidara y yo nos dirigimos a Konoha, nuestros hombres descubrieron que Sabaku no Gaara está allí.- explicó tranquilamente el pelirrojo.

\- Oh! ya veo. ¿Dónde están ahora?

\- En el País del Té.

\- Bueno, ¿supongo que no les afectará si hacen un pequeño desvío a Otogakure verdad? Orochimaru-sama quiere verlos en persona.

\- ¿Y para qué sería?- preguntó el chico.

\- Eso lo descubrirán cuando lleguen. Los estaremos esperando, en especial él, adiós.- en eso el chico cortó la comunicación, a Sasori no le gustó para nada eso.

\- ¿Qué rayos quería?- preguntó Deidara ansioso.

\- Orochimaru quiere vernos en persona, debemos partir a Otogakure lo antes posible.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

000

Temari estaba ansiosa, tan ansiosa que se había puesto a ordenar su habitación para relajarse un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, ese hombre se había incrustado en sus pensamientos y no se quería mover de allí. Y ahora menos después de ver el mensaje que le había mandado Karito a su celular.

 _"El ciervo ya es libre."_ fue lo que le mandó la castaña, Temari comprendió al instante a lo que se refería. Al final si había cumplido su palabra, había decidido terminar con Fumiko de una vez por todas, por un lado se sentía feliz por él, pero por otro lado también estaba preocupada de lo que podría hacerle esa mujer, que daría por estar a su lado y defenderlo con garras y colmillos de ella. _"Bueno, al menos ahora ya puedes darte un respiro Shikamaru"_ pensó la chica, luego recordó lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Ino antes de que se encendieran las luces y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

 _Shikamaru miró a la rubia, la luz de la luna la iluminaba destacando más aún su belleza, en eso le susurró al oído._

 _\- Te dejaré tranquila por un tiempo, pero después vendré por tí._

 _Y antes de que ella reaccionara las luces se encendieron y todos suspiraron aliviados._

El corazón de Temari se aceleró con el solo hecho de recordar ese momento, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada porque talvez sí podrían tener una oportunidad de estar juntos, pero por ahora ella también prefería dejar tranquilo al chico para que se relajara y ella a su vez ordenar un poco su cabeza y sus sentimientos.

000

En el aeropuerto de Konoha una mujer alta, de piel clara, ojos castaños y cabello rubio bajaba por las escaleras del avión junto a un joven de cabello castaño en puntas y ojos amarillos.

\- Vaya, quién diría que volvería a este lugar tan pronto.- dijo la mujer una vez que tocó tierra.

\- *bostezo* yo lo único que quiero es echarme en la cama y dormir hasta tarde.- expresó el joven con cara de cansancio.

\- Pues tendrás que aguantarte, porque mañana entras a Senju inmediatamente.- lo regañó la mujer.

\- ¿Qué?! pero oba-san, acabo de llegar! No me tires a la cárcel tan pronto!

\- Te dejé faltar una semana de clases allá en Iwa, así que ya descansaste lo suficiente vago!

\- Oye soy mayor de edad, ¿tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera no?- se defendió el chico.

\- No mientras sigas dependiendo económicamente de mí! A menos que...- la mujer lo miró divertida.- Quieras conocer lo bello que es trabajar ^^

\- Cuando lleguemos a la casa le diré a la sirvienta que me planche el uniforme.- dijo el chico fastidiado mientras entraba al aeropuerto a buscar las maletas.

 _"Por fin veré como está mi querido Instituto Senju, más le vale a Jiraiya que tenga todo en orden o sino le daré una buena!"_ pensaba la rubia mientras seguía al muchacho.

000

Al día siguiente Minato estaba histérico en la oficina, no podía dejar de pensar en el muchacho que había peleado con él. _"Ahora andas entrenando niños Orochimaru, eres despreciable"_ pensaba el rubio molesto. En eso Kakashi entró por la puerta.

\- Kimimaro Kaguya, 20 años, su madre murió en el parto y su padre era alcoholico y lo golpeaba, al cumplir los 8 años se hartó y lo asesinó a sangre fría con un cuchillo de cocina y huyó de la escena del crimen. Fue adoptado y entrenado por Orochimaru, siendo uno de sus más fieles subordinados.- leyó Kakashi el reporte sobre el muchacho con el que se había enfrentado Minato.- ¿Crees que lo mandó a asesinarte?

\- No, no estaba interesado en mí. Lo vi rondando la discoteque y me pareció sospechoso. Luego vi que estaba espiando a Naruto en el techo.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que lo envió para capturar a Naruto?

\- Tal parece.- dijo el rubio nervioso.- Kakashi, quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que vigiles a Naruto, quiero que te conviertas en su sombra, protegelo de cualquier persona sospechosa que te encuentres.

\- De acuerdo, ¿pero que piensas hacer Minato? Tal parece que efectivamente Orochimaru asesinó a Rasa, y a tí te tiene en la mira, pero... ¿qué hay de los otros dos? ¿Vas a advertirles?

\- Lo más seguro es que ya estén con la guardia en alto, lo de Rasa ha salido en las noticias y lo más probable es que Hiashi ya esté al tanto.- dijo Minato seriamente.- Además, si me aparezco lo más seguro es que me eche de su casa, si es que no me agarra a balazos antes.

\- Pero ¿y él?- preguntó Kakashi refiriéndose al cuarto hombre.

\- Él siempre ha sido uno de los más astutos de nosotros, gracias a él nos enteramos de los planes de Orochimaru hace 17 años, sino Hiashi y yo hubiesemos acabado muertos. Creeme que estoy seguro que él ya debe de saber lo de Rasa.

\- Bien, ¿y qué hay de los chicos? porque Naruto no es el único involucrado aquí.

\- Ellos sabrán cuidar de sus chicos. A mí me corresponde velar por Naruto.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Gaara?- preguntó serio Kakashi.

\- Descuida, desde que Rasa mandó a Gaara aquí me he preocupado de que nadie sepa que él está aquí. Me he encargado de todos los registros, para el mundo Sabaku no Gaara sigue en Suna. No te preocupes por él, al menos si puedo hacer algo por Rasa es proteger a su hijo.

\- Hmm, de todas formas ¿no te importaría si le echo un ojo a él también?- propuso el peliplateado.

\- No es necesario, además, gracias a "Will of Fire" ahora soy una figura pública, es más que obvio que Orochimaru sabe que tanto yo como Naruto estamos en Konoha. Así que por ahora el que corre más riesgo es Naruto no Gaara.- dijo decidido el rubio.

\- Bien, me encargaré de Naruto. Cuenta conmigo.

\- Gracias Kakashi.- en eso el peliplateado se retiró de la oficina, dejando un poco más tranquilo a Minato. _"Si le tocas un solo pelo a mi hijo Orochimaru te vas a arrepentir"_ pensó el hombre decidido a proteger a su hijo a como dé lugar.

 **Ay Minato por qué no le haces caso a Kakashi?! A nadie le importa Naruto! nah Naruto siempre será nuestro lokillo hiperactivo querido ;)**

 **POR FIN! Shikamaru terminó con esa problemática mujer! Está soltero chiquillas hay que aprovechar! muahahahaha, nah Temari nos asesina a todas mejor ni lo intentemos XD.**

 **Terminó la espera y las ansias, aunque Fumiko no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, se nos viene dificil para nuestra parejita, pero sabemos que ellos juntitos son dinamita y que lograran superar cualquier obstaculo :)**

 **Bueno espero que les gustase el capi tanto como a mi. Kiba y su frase epica en la fiesta, fue lo mejor haahahahaha. Besitos byebye.**


	46. Capítulo 46: Un viejo amigo

**Un viejo amigo vuelve a Konoha, específicamente a Senju, ¿qué pasará ahora que volvió? ¿Qué enredos ocasionará su presencia? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 46: Un viejo amigo.**

Ya había sonado el timbre en Senju para entrar a clases Matsuri y Yukata iban corriendo atrasadas. En eso Matsuri se distrajo con un chico muy peculiar que iba camino a la dirección.

\- Hm? ¿Qué ocurre Matsuri?- preguntó Yukata deteniendose.

\- ¿Quién es ese?- le preguntó la castaña a su amiga apuntando hacia la dirección. Allí había un chico de cabello castaño y en punta, vestía el uniforme del colegio y estaba usando unos lentes de sol.

\- No tengo idea, ¿será un chico nuevo?

\- Ni idea.

\- Bueno lo averiguamos después Matsuri que Lee-sensei nos va a dejar afuera vamos!- dijo la pelinegra mientras agarraba a su amiga y se marchaban hacia la sala.

Una vez que el chico entró a la dirección Jiraiya notó su presencia.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- dijo el director.

\- Jiraiya! que onda viejo?! Estás igualito!- dijo el chico dandole una palmadita al peliblanco.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Acaso te conozco muchacho?- dijo el hombre enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué no me reconoces?- dijo el muchacho sacandose los lentes y revelando sus ojos amarillos.- Eso no le va a gustar para nada a mi madrina, Jiraiya

\- K-K-Kenjiro?!- Exclamó Jiraiya totalmente aterrado de ver al joven.- E-Espera... si tú estás aquí quiere decir que...

\- See, pero la vieja se quedó dormitando un rato más, va a venir durante el recreo.- dijo despreocupado el chico, luego miró divertido a Jiraiya.- Así que agarrate los pantalones Jiraiya porque a la mínima cosa que no le guste a mi madrinita arderá Troya hehe.

Jiraiya estaba literalmente en estado de shock.

\- Bueno, como soy el alumno nuevo supongo que me tienes que llevar a la sala ¿no Jiri?- preguntó el chico, pero Jiraiya no movía ni un músculo, estaba en estado catatónico al saber que Tsunade vendría en 90 minutos más. Kenjiro intentó hacerle señas, pero no había caso.- *sigh* supongo que tendré que buscar la sala solito. Bueno cuando reacciones firma esto, la vieja dice que es para entrar oficialmente a Senju así que te lo dejo, byebye.

En eso el chico volvió a colocarse los lentes y partió al salón 3-1.

000

En la sala de clases Lee estaba dándo una cátedra de los tipos de medios de comunicación y las miradas fugaces que cruzaba con Karito no pasaron desapercibidas para algunos alumnos.

-Oye Ino.- susurró Tenten a su amiga.- ¿Qué onda Karito y Lee-sensei? ¿Acaso hay onda entre ellos?

\- No lo sé, pero así parece hihi.- dijo la rubia con mirada pícara.

\- Oye Shino, ¿es mi imaginación o parece que Lee-sensei se quiere comer a Karito?- preguntó Kiba a su amigo.

\- No tengo idea, pero esos cruces de miradas y coquetería me hace pensar.- respondió el castaño. En eso la puerta se abrió revelando a un muchacho en uniforme y con lentes oscuros.

\- ¿Qué onda sensei? ¿este es el salón 3-1?- preguntó el chico desde el umbral.

\- Pues, sí ¿se te ofrece algo?- dijo Lee acercándose al chico, éste le pasó una hoja.- ¿Alumno nuevo? Pero Jiraiya-san no me notifico sobre esto.

\- Pues, fue algo de última hora. Recién llegué ayer de Iwagakure así que se tuvo que hacer un papeleo a la velocidad de la luz sensei.

\- Bueno, pasa, te presentaré al curso.- dijo Lee mientras Kenjiro cruzaba el umbral.- Bien, chicos quiero que presten atención, tenemos un nuevo alumno, viene de Iwagakure, su nombre es Kenjiro Nekosaki.

\- ¿Qué onda compañeros?! He vuelto!- exclamó el chico sacándose los lentes. Varios chicos del curso quedaron estupefactos.

\- No puede ser! en serio eres tú?!- dijo Ino anonadada.

\- Por Kami! Ino?!- dijo Kenjiro mirando todo baboso a Ino.- Vaya, ya eras linda en la secu, pero ahora, uy! ya te volviste una chica sexy.

\- Hehe, y tú sigues exactamente igual patán.- dijo divertida la rubia.

\- Ya era hora que volvieras viejo!- dijo Kiba sentado más atrás.

\- Kiba Inuzuka! mi compadre! ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?- dijo el castaño chocando las manos con su viejo amigo.

\- No me quejo.- dijo simpáticamente el chico salvaje, en eso Kenjiro se fijó en cierto chico peliceleste.

\- Kyo! Compañero! ¿cómo estás?!- el chico prácticamente abrazó a su amigo.

\- Bien, gracias Kenjiro, de verdad es una sorpresa volver a verte.- dijo el chico tranquilamente.

\- Sorpresa para todos diría yo.- dijo una dulce voz que Kenjiro reconoció al instante.

\- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.- dijo el castaño acercandose al pupitre de la pelirrosa.- ¿Tú cada día más hermosa no?

\- Y tú parece que te convertiste de payaso a galán eh?- se burló coquetamente la Haruno.

\- Te sorprenderías.- dijo pícaramente el castaño, en eso al desviar la mirada la vió, a ella...

\- Que me parta un rayo, JEFA!- Kenjiro prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Karito, pero ésta lo paró colocando su mano sobre la cara del chico.

\- Que hay Kenjiro.- dijo aburrida la chica.- ¿Te aburriste de Iwa?

\- See, en especial de las chicas, yo soy fiel a mis chicas de Konoha, en especial tú jefaza!

\- Vaya, me siento halagada.- dijo sarcásticamente la chica. En eso Kenjiro miró hacia el curso buscando a alguien.

\- Oye y ¿dónde está tu hermano de no sangre? ¿y Choji? ¿y el idiota de Naruto? No me digas que se pusieron de acuerdo en faltar justo hoy.

\- Shikamaru, Choji y Naruto están en el Instituto de Hombres junto con Sasuke.- explicó la castaña.

\- ¿Qué? ¿en serio? Espera! ¿ no que Sasuke estaba en Senju?

\- Creeme compañero que han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos tres años- dijo Kiba desde atrás.

\- Sí, pero les rogaría que se pusieran al día en el recreo ¿de acuerdo chicos? Ya que, debo continuar con la clase.- pidió Lee amablemente.

\- No se preocupe sensei, iré a sentarme inmediatamente.- dijo el castaño, en eso notó a Temari.- Hola.

\- Hola.- dijo Temari mirándolo fijo.

\- Soy Kenjiro, ¿me dice su nombre bella señorita?- dijo Kenjiro mirando a la rubia más baboso que cuando vio a Ino.

\- Temari, Sabaku no Temari.- le dijo la chica.

\- ¿Tú no eres de Konoha verdad?

\- No, soy de Suna.

\- *sigh* Suna, el desierto, un lugar místico... al igual que sus chicas ;)- le dijo el castaño guiñándole el ojo.

\- Ya ve a sentarte Kenjiro, y olvidate de Temari, está ocupada.- dijo Karito con tono aburrido.

\- Sí y te vas a morir por quién.- dijo burlona Sakura.

\- ¿En serio? ¿quién?- preguntó Kenjiro curioso.

\- SHIKAMARU!- dijeron todos al unísono, incluido Lee. Temari enrojeció a morir y decidió desviar la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- NA-NA-NANI?!- Kenjiro quedó igual o peor que Jiraiya cuando le dijo que Tsunade vendría. _"Ok... definitivamente debo ponerme al día..."_ pensó Kenjiro totalmente desconcertado.

000

Una vez que Kiba puso al día a Kenjiro, éste ya tenía jaqueca.

\- Por Kami, Shikamaru enamorado, Choji con una Idol, Sasuke en un trío amoroso con Sakura e Ino... *sigh* creo que la cabeza me va a estallar.- decía el castaño mientras se echaba en el pasto.

\- Eso te pasa por estar tres años desaparecido viejo.- dijo Kiba echándose en el pasto junto a su amigo.

\- See, me he perdido de mucho.- dijo el chico mientras miraba a las chicas, reconoció algunas que había visto en el curso.- Oye y ¿me das una breve reseña de nuestras compañeras nuevas?

\- Pues claro viejo, ahí viene la cátedra de Kiba.- dijo el castaño mientras procedía a hablar de cada una de sus compañeras.

Cerca del kiosko cierta pelirrosa molestaba a cierta rubia de Suna, pero ésta simplemente la ignoraba, Tenten, Matsuri y Yukata le pedían a Ino que les hablara del chico nuevo, Karito ponía al día a Hinata sobre los sucesos entre Temari y Shikamaru y lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Ino. Luego todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al notar una limusina fuera del instituto. De ésta se bajó una mujer alta y rubia, con presencia imponente, era nada más y nada menos que Tsunade Senju, la dueña del Instituto Senju y rectora.

\- ¿Que me parta un rayo es tu madrina?- dijo Kiba aterrado.

\- Oh sí, me obligó a venirme con ella, por eso estoy aquí, sino seguiría en Iwa.- se quejó el castaño. Luego se levantó y mientras se dirigía donde su madrina le dijo a Kiba.- Y preparate, porque se vienen sorpresas más adelante.

Una vez que la mujer llegó a la dirección fue recibida por la secretaria.

\- Bienvenida Tsunade-sama.- saludó la chica con una reverencia.

\- ¿Dónde está Jiraiya?- preguntó autoritariamente la mujer.- Espera! ya se donde está.

En eso la mujer se dirigió al gimnasio, específicamente al camarín de damas. Jiraiya estaba escondido en uno de los lockers. _"Por favor kamisama que no me encuentre!"_ rezaba el peliblanco. En eso la puerta del locker se abrió revelando a una bella mujer que lo observaba molesta.

\- Ahaha, Tsunade! Que tal?! ¿Cómo te fue en Iwa?- dijo simpáticamente Jiraiya.

\- Muy bien! Y tal parece que tú sigues con tus mañas viejo verde!- dijo la mujer colocándose más furiosa aún.

En ese instante unas jovencitas que venían de su entrenamiento de basketball se dirigían al camarín y grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el director Jiraiya salía disparado desde la puerta de éste para chocar con una pared.

\- Aahh... volvimos a los golpes XD...

000

Una vez que terminaron las clases todos los alumnos se dispusieron a retirarse hacia sus casas y cierto grupo de amigas procedía a despedirse.

\- Bueno, adiós chicas, yo me voy al preuniversitario.- se despidió Hinata de sus amigas.

\- Argh Hinata, en serio, ese maldito pre solo te quita tiempo de ocio. Ahora voy a aburrirme sola en mi casa. Makoto trabaja hoy hasta tarde al igual que mi viejo y Emi tenía una cita hoy.- dijo fastidiada la pelirrosa, luego miró a su otra amiga.- ¿Y tú Karito tienes algo que hacer?

\- Te acompañaría Sakura, pero Asuma me dijo que llegara temprano hoy a la casa porque él va a llegar tarde y quiere que cuide a Konohamaru.- expresó la chica.- *sigh* tsumaranai.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana chicas.- se despidió la Haruno mientras se iba caminando a su casa. Cuando cruzó la calle un grupo de chicos divisó a la pelirrosa y comenzaron a seguirla sigilosamente, cierta rubia que venía saliendo del instituto en ese instante notó a los tipos que seguían a Sakura y no le gustó para nada eso. Sakura a medio camino notó la presencia de los chicos que la seguían por lo que fastidiada decidió enfrentarlos.

\- Oigan idiotas! no estoy de humor para que me acosen! Vayanse a otra parte a molestar asquerosos.- les espetó molesta la Haruno.

\- Uy, la chica tiene carácter, eso me gusta ¿no Nozomu?- dijo un chico delgado de cabello negro y ropa de pandillero.

\- Bella y audaz, tú si que eres mi tipo preciosa.- dijo Nozomu mirando excitado a la pelirrosa. La chica se sintió incómoda por lo que decidió dar media vuelta y largarse, pero para su desgracia otros dos tipos aparecieron detrás de ella.

\- ¿Adónde vas ricura?- dijo un chico castaño impidiendole el paso.

\- Déjame pasar idiota a menos que quieras salir herido.- dijo molesta la chica.

\- Vaya, ¿y que nos vas a hacer corazón? ¿Cariño con esas manos?- dijo el cuarto sujeto.

\- Yo quisiera que usaras esas bellas manos para algo más excitante ricura- dijo el castaño tomando la mano izquierda de Sakura.

\- Sueltame enfermo!- chilló Sakura intentando zafarse de su agarre.

\- ¿O qué amor? me vas a golp- pero el castaño no pudo seguir ya que Sakura le dió un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó directo a la pared.

\- *pant* *pant* *pant*- el puño de Sakura estaba sangrando, le había dado con toda su furia. Luego se irguió y miró desafiante a los otros tres sujetos.- ¿y bien? ¿quién sigue?

Los tres chicos estaban impactados, miraron a su compañero en la pared, estaba completamente knock-out. En eso un quinto tipo apareció por detrás de Sakura y la tiró al suelo reduciéndola.

\- Por eso siempre he dicho que ustedes son patéticos, hoy en día muchas jovencitas saben defenderse, es por eso que siempre observo primero y después ataco.- dijo el sujeto mientras con el peso de su cuerpo retenía a Sakura en el piso.

\- Argh! sueltame imbecil!- chillaba Sakura.

\- Akira, ten cuidado! podría salirte con una sorpresa.- dijo el chico que había llegado junto al castaño.

\- Descuida Hiroshi, conozco a las de su tipo. Cañón de cristal, fuerte pero fragil, además de que parece que tiene una sola bala, mira lo cansada que está.- decía Akira mientras observaba como la chica respiraba agitada. _"Maldita sea, ya no me queda fuerza, use toda mi energía en ese golpe, pensé que así los intimidaría, pero este tipo arruinó todo"_ se lamentaba la pelirrosa, ahora sí estaba en un problema.

\- AUXILIO! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYU- intentó gritar la pelirrosa, pero Akira le tapó la boca.

\- Vaya, parece que nuestra heroína está asustada.- dijo Akira mirando fijamente a la chica. Luego le dijo lascivamente- No te preocupes cariño, no te vamos a lastimar, sólo queremos que nos des amor.

\- Bien, ¿nos la fornicamos aquí o la llevamos a algún lugar?- dijo Nozomu.- Que ya quiero probar a esta ricura.

\- LLevemosla al callejón, después de todo ella es una damita, y de seguro quiere privacidad ¿o no corazón?- dijo Akira mientras la tomaba bruscamente del pelo sin apartar la mano de su boca para que no gritara. _"POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ALGUIEN!"_ lloraba Sakura desesperada.

\- Oigan depravados!- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.- Dejenla ir o se las verán conmigo.

Los chicos se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, Sakura se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba. _"¿Temari?"_ se dijo mentalmente la pelirrosa.

\- Oh que bien! el postre!- dijo el chico delgado.- Esta esquisitez es mía ¿me oyeron? Ustedes saben que las prefiero rubias.

\- Mejor te doy una mano Ryu, no vaya a ser que la rubiecita golpee tan fuerte como la rosadita.- dijo Nozomu mientras se colocaba al lado de Ryu para atacar juntos a la rubia de Suna.- Lindas piernas ricura, ya ansío probarlas.

\- Por qué no vienes y lo intentas.- los provocó la chica poniendose en pose de combate.

\- Hiroshi, ve también tú, esta chiquilla sabe pelear.- le ordenó Akira al chico. En eso Hiroshi se unió a sus dos compañeros y juntos se lanzaron hacia Temari. Sakura miró aterrada la escena, _"Maldita sea no podrá con los tres!"_. En eso Temari dio un salto hacia adelante pasando por encima de los tres tipos, una vez que aterrizó le asestó una patada a Ryu, que lo mandó a volar hacia el callejón, cayendo en el basurero.

\- Maldita zorra.- se quejó Ryu, pero al intentar reincorporarse la tapa del basurero cayó sobre su cabeza knockeandolo al instante. Hiroshi y Nozomu tragaron saliva, esta chica era mucho más fuerte que la pelirrosa definitivamente.

\- Como siempre digo, la basura tiene que quedarse en la basura.- dijo la rubia.

\- Zorra de mierda, te partiré la cara.- en eso Nozomu sacó un bate de beisbol y se abalanzó sobre la rubia dispuesto a lastimarla. Temari facilmente esquivó el ataque de Nozomu agachándose luego le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que se le saliera todo el aire. Nozomu cayó inconsciente en el suelo. En eso Hiroshi apareció por detrás de la rubia para golpearla, Temari bloqueó su ataque y agarró del brazo al tipo para lanzarlo hacia la pared.

\- Maldita... sea...- Hiroshi se había golpeado la cabeza y veía borroso, pero aún estaba consciente. Cuando Temari se disponía a rematarlo, Akira llamó su atención.

\- Hey preciosa, yo que tú me detendría.

Temari miró de reojo al tipo y tuvo que detenerse al ver cómo el sujeto sacaba una navaja y la colocaba cerca del cuello de Sakura.

\- Detente no le hagas- intentó decir la rubia, pero el tipo la interrumpió.

\- Un solo paso más preciosa y le corto la yugular.- amenazó el tipo, Temari no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Luego Akira se dirigió a su amigo - Oi Hiroshi! deja de holgazanear y reduce a esta ricura, no te opondrá resistencia a menos que quiera ver como se desangra su amiguita.

Hiroshi comenzó a acercarse a Temari, _"Mierda, si me defiendo este tipo la matará"_ pensaba desesperada la chica, en eso miró a Akira y Sakura, el tipo tenía la guardia baja y Sakura estaba en una excelente posición para darle un codazo. Temari miró a la pelirrosa, ésta estaba aterrada por la situación, _"Vamos Sakura! pelea! date cuenta!"_ le rogaba Temari mentalmente, Hiroshi estaba a unos pasos de ella. Sakura miró a Temari, ésta le hizo una sutil seña con la cabeza mirando sus manos que estaban libres, no supo como, pero Sakura lo comprendió al instante, al levantarla por el cabello, Akira le había soltado las manos. Rápidamente Sakura le dió un codazo en el estómago, provocando que el sujeto se retorciera de dolor y la soltara. Cuando Sakura intentó alejarse de él, Akira la tomó del tobillo.

\- No te dejaré ir rosadita.- dijo el tipo furioso por el codazo.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- le espetó Temari mientras le daba una patada en plena cara y lo mandaba a volar. Al chocar contra una pared, Akira quedó inconsciente. Temari se giró hacia el último sujeto mirándolo cruel y despiadadamente, se podía notar la sed de sangre en sus ojos. Hiroshi, presa del pánico, salió huyendo del lugar. Temari simplemente suspiró.

-Cobarde.- dijo fastidiada la chica, luego miró a Sakura.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, eso creo.- dijo la pelirrosa mirándola, luego apartó la mirada avergonzada.- gracias...

\- Descuida, no iba a permitir que esos asquerosos te hicieran algo enfrente de mí.- dijo la rubia molesta. Luego miró al tipo que Sakura knockeó. - Vaya, para sólo saber lo básico tienes un puño potente. De ahora en adelante me cuidaré la espalda.

Sakura simplemente rió, en eso Temari la ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Tu casa está cerca?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí, a unas dos cuadras.- respondió la pelirrosa.

\- Bien, te acompañaré.

\- ¿Qué?! no! no tienes por qué-

\- Ese tipo podría volver, no voy a permitir que te haga algo camino a tu casa.- dijo firmemente la chica.

-*sigh* como quieras.- dijo fastidiada Sakura. Luego ambas chicas se encaminaron a la casa de la pelirrosa.

000

Ya era la hora de salida en el Instituto de Hombres y Naruto y sus amigos se disponían a irse cuando una voz los detuvo.

\- Vaya, tal parece que a este grupo de galanes les hace falta un quinto miembro.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron para ver quién les hablaba y grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer a aquel chico.

\- *sigh* no puede ser...- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado.

\- Acaso es...- dijo Choji sorprendido.

\- K-K-KENJIRO?!- Exclamó Naruto con los ojos en blanco de la impresión.

\- Vaya, ya era hora que volvieras.- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Naruto, Choji y Shikamaru miraron confusos a Sasuke.

\- Esperen...- dijo Naruto de repente.- ¿es que acaso ustedes dos se conocen?

\- Pues claro Naruto! este galán que ves aquí es mi amigo de la infancia ^^- dijo Kenjiro abrazando a su amigo pelinegro.

\- NA-NANI?! EN SERIO?!

\- Ya te había dicho que tenía un amigo de infancia que no conocías, así como tú tenías a Gaara.- le dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

\- SÍ! PERO JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE FUESE KENJIRO!- chilló el rubio.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que Konoha es un pañuelo Naruto, de qué te sorprendes.- dijo Kenjiro sin darle tanta importancia. Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar el uniforme de Kenjiro.

\- ¿Así que estás en Senju?- dijo el Nara.

\- Tú siempre tan observador Shikamaru, no has cambiado nada. Ah no espera! Tal parece que sí has cambiado un poco.- le dijo pícaramente el castaño.- ¿Así que andas con Fumiko-chan eh?

\- Andaba, terminaron ayer.- dijo Sasuke sumamente fastidiado.- Así que te recomiendo que no te acerques a mi casa por lo menos en una semana.

\- No te preocupes ya me contaron eso, por eso vine a verte acá al instituto.

-Hm?- Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por aquel comentario.- ¿quién te contó?

\- Kiba.

-¿Kiba?!- exclamaron los cuatro a la vez, no le veían lógica a eso.

\- De hecho me puso al día de todo lo que había pasado, en especial.- dijo el castaño acercándose al Nara.- De tu hermosa historia de amor con Temari-chan.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tomate.

\- Por kamisama! ES CIERTO! ESTAS ENAMORADO HOMBRE!- Chilló Kenjiro sin poder creerlo.- DE VERDAD PENSÉ QUE KIBA EXAGERABA PERO ACABO DE COMPROBARLO!

\- Ya Kenjiro, no lo molestes.- dijo Naruto empaticamente, Shikamaru simplemente desvió la mirada fastidiado. Kenjiro se relajó un poco y luego miró un poco molesto a Sasuke.

\- Y tú compadre.- Sasuke tragó saliva, si sabía lo de Temari y Shikamaru, era más que obvio que ya sabía de su triángulo amoroso.- No puedo creer que lograrás enemistar a esas dos, eran uña y mugre, ¿y más encima andabas con ambas? Debería darte vergüenza!

\- tsk.- fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha apartando la mirada avergonzado.

\- Pero bueno, es lo que me pasa por estar desaparecido tres años.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para que volviste?- dijo Shikamaru ya más calmado.

\- Pues mi madrina me obligó.- dijo hastiado el castaño.

\- LA VIEJA TSUNADE VOLVIÓ?!- Exclamaron los 4 nuevamente.

\- See, es un verdadero fastidio, pero al menos tuve la oportunidad de ver como nuestras amigas han "crecido"- luego miró a Sasuke sonriendo.- No te culpo que te quisieras comer a Sakura e Ino a la vez hermano, están para morirse.

\- Oye, te prohíbo que las mires.- dijo Sasuke molesto.

\- Oye mirar no le hace daño a nadie, en especial.- dijo Kenjiro mirando a Shikamaru.- al bombón de Temari-chan.

Shikamaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ya hombre! no me mires así, además, todo el curso, incluido el sensei, me dejaron clarito que es tuya ;)- dijo pícaramente el castaño, el Nara nuevamente se sonrojó.- Vaya... sí que te dió fuerte con ella y yo siempre pensé que te quedarías con la jefa.

\- ¿hm? ¿Jefa?- preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Está hablando de Karito.- le explicó Naruto a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué jefa?

\- Larga historia, te la contaré en otra ocasión.- dijo el rubio a su amigo.

\- Oye Shikamaru, puedo preguntarte algo.- dijo Kenjiro un poco más serio. El Nara enarcó una ceja.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Acaso... pasa algo entre la jefa y el sensei de Lenguaje?- preguntó Kenjiro. Sasuke y Naruto abrieron los ojos de par en par, y Choji miró nervioso a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Shikamaru intentaba parecer lo más neutral que podía.

\- Pues, Kiba me dijo que se echan miraditas y cosas por el estilo, en realidad es un rumor, pero como tú prácticamente eres su sombra, es obvio que tú deberías saber.

\- No, que yo sepa a Karito no le interesa nadie.- dijo el chico seriamente. _"Mantén la compostura Shikamaru, no te rías, si lo descubren ella te matará, y te volverá a rematar cuando sepa que le contaste a Choji..."_ se decía mentalmente el Nara.

\- Hm, ya veo.- dijo el castaño tranquilamente.- Bien, eso quiere decir que mi jefaza sigue soltera y sin compromiso ^^. Muajajajajaja.

 _"Idiota..."_ pensaron al unísono los cuatro amigos. Sin duda el regreso de su viejo amigo iba a ser muy interesante.

 **Chan! espero que les gustase el capi, una breve introducción a mi personaje Ken, tendrá harta participación en especial con Sasuke y Naruto. Al menos le dejaron clarito con quién puede y con quién no hahaha ;). Besitos!**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Y no me pienso ir sin doble cap! Temari salvó a nuestra "amorosa" pelirrosa por lo que comienzan a acercarse y la pelirrosa la invita a tomar té, hablarán de muchas cosas en especial de cierto pelinegro y el como Sakura se moría por él en la secu. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 47: El inicio de una nueva amistad**

Ino y Tenten habían ido de compras al centro comercial, estaban en una cafetería tomando un helado y Tenten ya tenía atosigada a Ino preguntándole sobre el chico nuevo.

\- Eres una mala amiga Ino, debiste decirme que tenías amigos tan guapos! No es justo!- le recriminaba Tenten.- Tu amigo Shikamaru no está para nada mal y por Kami! Kenjiro está guapísimo!

\- Ay amiga! Shikamaru ya tenía novia y Kenjiro hace como mil años que no lo veía, no seas así!- se defendía la Yamanaka.

\- De todas formas! debiste- pero en ese instante Tenten se detuvo debido a que vió algo detrás de Ino.- Oye ¿no es esa Kurenai-sensei?

Ino se giró para ver por la ventana detrás de ella y efectivamente era Kurenai-sensei, estaba en la cafetería de enfrente junto a...

\- No... puede... ser...- dijo la rubia con la cara toda desfigurada. Tenten no comprendió la actitud de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ino?

\- Oh por Kami!- exclamó la rubia mientras se pegaba al vidrio mirando la escena.- Cuando se enteren Karito y los chicos se van a morir!

\- ¿qué cosa?!

\- Hihi.- se rió Ino mirando pícaramente a Tenten.- ¿Ves al hombre con el que está Kurenai-sensei?

Tenten miró al sujeto, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿lo conoces?

\- Uy que sí lo conozco, es el tío de Karito, Asuma-sensei!

\- NANI?!

000

Una vez que Sakura y Temari llegaron a la casa de la pelirrosa, ésta última se dirigió a la rubia.

-Bien, ya llegamos. En serio, no tenías por qué molestarte.- dijo la pelirrosa algo avergonzada porque la rubia la tuviera que llevar a su casa como una niñita indefensa.

\- Descuida- dijo tranquilamente la rubia.- Bueno, supongo que me iré retirando, tú entra a tu casa, nos vemos mañana.

En eso la rubia dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su casa, cuando Sakura le gritó.

\- Espera Temari!- le dijo la pelirrosa, Temari se giró a verla.- Um... si quieres... puedes pasar a tomar té, en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste hoy por mí.

\- No es necesario Sakura, no te sientas en deuda conmigo.

\- Pues insisto! No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.- dijo la chica con las manos en las caderas.- Además, es aburrido estar sola, mi viejo y mi hermano llegan tarde y... mi sirvienta se fue en una cita.

Temari enarcó una ceja, ¿por qué de repente le contaba cosas tan intimas? ¿Acaso sería una treta?

\- Ay! no me mires así! No es una treta si es lo que estás pensando! Es en buena onda.

-*sigh* bien supongo que no me hará mal tomar té contigo.- dijo la rubia resignada. Sakura simplemente sonrió y entró junto a Temari a su casa.

000

Fumiko había bajado a tomar un vaso con agua, había estado todo el día encerrada en su habitación, no quería hablar con nadie. En eso notó que tenían visitas.

\- Fumiko-chan! ¿cómo estás hija?- dijo Tsunade prácticamente abalanzándose sobre la pelinegra.

\- Tía Tsunade?- dijo la pelinegra confusa mientras correspondía el abrazo.

\- Vaya, no me ves hace un año ¿y así me saludas?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

\- No, no es eso... es sólo que...

\- Ya Tsunade, Fumiko no ha estado muy bien de salud, hace poco tuvo un accidente y estuvo enyesada.- dijo Mikoto detrás de la rubia.

\- Oh! lo siento.- se disculpó la rubia, luego miró a la joven.- ¿Pero estás bien mi niña? Si quieres puedo revisarte la pierna.

\- No gracias, tía.- dijo la pelinegra rechazando la oferta.- Y... no es que quiera ser descortés, estoy muy feliz de verte, pero...

\- No te preocupes, de seguro estás cansada, entiendo.- dijo empáticamente la rubia.- Ve a descansar, también fue un gusto verte. Estás cada día más bella Fumiko.

\- Gracias tía ^^- en eso la chica procedió a ir a la cocina por su vaso de agua y subir a su habitación. Tsunade miró preocupada a Mikoto y ésta no tuvo más opción que contarle lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Shikamaru.

\- Te dije que esa relación no iba para ningún lado, conozco a Shikamaru desde que era un mocoso y se notaba a leguas que Fumiko le daba igual, de hecho dudo que ese niñito algún día se enamore.- decía Tsunade molesta por la actitud del chico.

\- Pues, Sasuke dice que una de las razones que terminó con Fumiko fue por eso.- explicó la matriarca de los Uchiha.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que tal parece que Shikamaru se enamoró, por eso, entre otras razones, decidió terminar con Fumiko.

Tsunade no lo podía creer, jamás se hubiese imaginado al niño Nara enamorado, de hecho entre sus dos alumnos más perezosos siempre creyó que si no se quedaban juntos entre ellos, jamás se llegarían a casar porque nadie los soportaría, o siquiera que se llegasen a enamorar porque jamás se esforzarían por alguien. Shikamaru era demasiado flojo y perezoso y a ninguna chica le gusta que no le presten atención y Karito era todo lo contrario al estereotipo de esposa perfecta, no cocinaba ni siquiera un huevo, detestaba hacer las labores de la casa y con suerte sabía coser, por lo que ningún chico podría soportar eso. Es por eso que Tsunade ya tenía predicho que esos dos serían unos solterones de por vida, pero el pensar que ahora, Shikamaru estuviese enamorado y esforzándose por una chica lo encontraba insólito.

000

Sakura y Temari estaban hablando de trivialidades mientras tomaban té, entre risas y anecdotas Sakura le sonsacó todo lo referente a Shikamaru. Temari intentaba por todos los medios no entregarle tanta información, pero la chica era muy astuta en sonsacarsela, e insistente..., por lo que no tuvo más opción que contarle su historia de amor.

\- *sigh* jamás creí que Shikamaru se enamoraría, eso me parecía tan imposible.- dijo la chica melancólica.- Pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Al menos lograste lo que yo no pude en toda la secundaria.

\- Huh? acaso...?

\- Oh si! estuve enamorada de ese hombre toda la maldita secundaria, pero nunca me dio bola.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, luego tuvo una idea.- Espera aquí!

En eso la chica subió a su habitación y volvió con una cajita de zapatos.

\- ¿Hm? ¿que es eso?- preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

\- Son mis recuerdos de secundaria.- dijo la chica mientras abría la caja y comenzaba a escudriñarla buscando algo en especial.- Ajá! aquí está! sabía que la tenía guardada aquí. Ten!

Sakura le entregó a Temari lo que parecía una foto, al voltearla la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, era una foto de Shikamaru, tenía su típica cara cuando te sonreía de lado, le calculaba alrededor de unos doce años, pero tenía la misma cara, no había cambiado mucho.

\- ¿Está igualito no?- dijo Sakura pícaramente.

\- Sí, tiene la misma cara ^^.- dijo la rubia mirando tiernamente la foto.

\- Bueno, en agradecimiento te la regalo ;)

\- ¿Qué? oh no Sakura! es un recuerdo tuyo, no puedo aceptarlo.

\- Anda ya! prefiero que la tengas tú, a que se me apolille. Además, admite que se ve lindo.- dijo maliciosamente la pelirrosa, Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Bueno, no te lo negaré.- dijo algo avergonzada.- Gracias.

\- De nada ^^- dijo la pelirrosa, luego acotó.- Aunque sigue pareciendo tan increíble que ese idiota se enamorara.

\- Hmp, tal parece que de verdad no te daba bola en ese entonces.- dijo Temari, luego preguntó por curiosidad.- ¿Pero siquiera te le declaraste?

\- Oh no! ¿estás loca?! Ninguna de las dos nos atrevimos en ese entonces, supongo que en el fondo sabíamos que nos mandaría al diablo.

\- ¿Ninguna de las dos?- Temari se sintió curiosa con esa afirmación.

\- Hinata y yo.

\- ¿Hinata también?!- exclamó Temari sorprendida.- hmp, y después ese patán me dice que no le llamaba la atención a nadie, idiota...

\- Bueno, es que igual tanto Hinata como yo, siempre lo amamos en secreto, nunca nos atrevimos a confesarnosle.- dijo la pelirrosa.- en especial cuando tienes sospechas de que le gusta alguien más.

\- ¿A Shikamaru le gustaba alguien?- preguntó Temari curiosa.

\- En realidad no, pero a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que le gustaba Karito.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Uy! mejor te contaré mi historia de amor con él, para que así saques tus propias conclusiones...

FLASHBACK

Era el primer día de clases en la Secundaria Senju, los estudiantes de primero ya estaban escogiendo sus asientos y un grupo en particular estaba volviendo a reunirse.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Naruto? ¿Quedaste en Senju también?- dijo Shikamaru cuando vio a Naruto sentado en el pupitre.

\- Sí! di el examen y quede Shikamaru puedes creerlo?! vamos a ser compañeros!- dijo emocionado el rubio.

\- Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa Naruto.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los chicos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Karito quién estaba con su pose típica.

\- Verdad que sí Karito?! A poco no soy genial! jiji y mira el uniforme de Senju me queda de lujo! A poco no me veo guapo! shishishishishi.- Naruto se levantó para pavonearse con el uniforme, tanto a Shikamaru como a Karito les corrió una gotita por sus cabezas. Luego escucharon unas voces que provenían de afuera del salón.

\- Sakura! te digo que vi a Kyo por aquí, lo juro!

\- En serio Ino, ¿no crees que le pones demasiado?, ya es guapo, pero tampoco es un Adonis!

En eso las chicas corrieron la puerta e intentaron pasar al mismo tiempo.

\- Oye Sakura! yo iba a entrar primero- reclamó Ino.

\- No seas descortés con tu amiga Ino!- chilló la pelirrosa, en eso comenzaron a forcejear para ver quién entraba primero.

\- Auch, mi cadera Sakura! ¿para variar engordaste?!

\- A quién le estas diciendo gorda Ino puerca?!

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?!- las chicas comenzaron a echar chispas por los ojos y nuevamente comenzaron a forcejear en la puerta, finalmente lograron entrar completamente cansadas por el forcejeo.

\- *pant**pant* te gané Sakura!- dijo Ino apenas respirando.

\- Ay por favor, si tengo que voltear a verte.- le dijo la pelirrosa igual de cansada. Shikamaru y Karito miraban la escena con caras de fastidio y aburrimiento. _"Adios paz y tranquilidad..."_ pensaron al unísono. Naruto por su parte estaba emocionado de volver a ver al amor de su vida, _"Sakura-chan..."_ pensó levemente sonrojado mientras miraba a la pelirrosa. En eso la pelirrosa miró hacia donde estaba el grupo.- Karito, Shikamaru! que hay!

\- Hola!- dijeron al unísono los perezosos amigos, luego Sakura miró hacia donde estaba Naruto y se sorprendió al verlo.

\- Oh!- dijo la chica mirándo hacia donde estaba él.

 _"Está mirando hacia acá, ya notó mi presencia y... está sonriendome! sabía que me veía bien con este uniforme! jijiji"_ pensó Naruto feliz.

\- Kiba! que hay! ^^.- Saludó la chica.

\- Huh? Kiba?- Naruto se giró para notar que unos bancos más allá estaba el chico salvaje.

\- ¿Qué hay Sakura?! te ves bien ;)- saludó el castaño.

\- Gracias ;)- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo. Naruto desesperado por llamar la atención de la pelirrosa se puso de pie nuevamente.

\- Oi! Ohayo! Sakura-chan!- la saludó alegremente, pero la pelirrosa ya se había puesto a conversar con Ino. _"Grr maldito Kiba! justo tenía que estar cerca mío para distraer a Sakura-chan de que me viese! Bien entonces simplemente iré a saludarla directamente, vamos Naruto tú puedes!"_ en eso el chico comenzó a subir rápidamente hacia donde estaban las chicas, pero sin que se diera cuenta tropezó con la mochila de Shikamaru, quién la había dejado en el suelo porque le daba flojera levantarla. Naruto cayó de una forma que quedó debajo de las chicas, éstas al notarlo se dieron cuenta que estaba literalmente mirándoles los...

\- WAH! NOO NO ES LO QUE CREEN CHICAS! NO LES VI SUS CALZONES BLANCOS LO JURO! FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- Se disculpaba Naruto desesperado. Ino y Sakura quedaron de piedra, luego sus caras se desfiguraron de tal forma que adoptaron el semblante de un asesino en serie.

\- Naruto...- dijo Sakura con semblante sombrío, el chico simplemente tragó saliva.

\- Tranquila Sakura-chan, fue un accidente.- intentaba apaciguarla el rubio. Las chicas empezaron a tronar sus puños listas para darle una paliza.- Chicas esperen, puedo explicarlo.

\- ESTAS MUERTO!- Chillaron ambas chicas, Naruto salió pitando por todo el salón mientras las chicas lo perseguían.

\- *Sigh* bien hecho Shika, acabas de asesinar a Naruto en su primer día de clases.- dijo Karito recostada en un pupitre.

-*Bostezo* perdón... pero me dio flojera levantar la mochila, estaba muy pesada...zzzzzzzzz- dijo el chico al lado de ella también echado.

Luego llegaron Choji, Kyo y los demás alumnos, todos se sentaron y el profesor se presentó.

\- Buenos días chicos, muchos de ustedes ya me conocen por las clases de historia que les hacía en la Primaria Senju, pero para los que no me conocen soy su profesor Iruka Umino y estaré con ustedes durante todo el año escolar, espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo el profesor con una dulce sonrisa, era un hombre de cabello largo y castaño atado en una cola de caballo en punta, tenía una cicatriz en su nariz, ojos negros y piel clara.- Bien, primero procederemos a cambiarlos de asientos.

Todos comenzaron a reclamar, todos querían estar con sus amigos, pero como era costumbre, los cambiaban de asiento para que no se desordenaran y a su vez para compartir con otros compañeros. Cuando a Naruto lo sentaron junto a Sakura gritó de felicidad, aunque cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada por el accidente ocurrido tuvo que quedarse calladito. Luego al lado de Sakura sentaron a Kyo, y esta se burló de Ino.

 _"Haha, me sentaron con tu Kyo :P"_ le dijo mentalmente mientras le hacía el símbolo de paz. Ino comenzó a echar chispas, Shikamaru que estaba a su lado decidió hablarle.

\- Oye, en serio, ¿qué le ves a Kyo? Osea es buena onda, pero no para morirse.- dijo fastidiado el Nara.

\- Tú no tienes idea de nada Shikamaru.- protestó la Yamanaka.- ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?

\- No, porque no soy una chica.

\- A Ino y a varias chicas les gusta Kyo porque es un chico atractivo, tranquilo, inteligente y misterioso. Es un estereotipo estándar de chico ideal.- dijo Karito aún echada en la mesa.

\- Pues aunque me lo digas, sigo sin verle lo extravagante.- se quejó el Nara.

\- *sigh* eres tan egocentrista Shikamaru. Los celos son terribles, espero que Iruka-sensei me cambie pronto de asiento, porque no soportaría estar todo el año al lado tuyo.- dijo Ino mientras esperaba que el profesor la cambiara. En eso Iruka sensei cambió a Ino a la fila de atrás.

\- Hasta nunca Shikamaru!- se burló Ino sacándole la lengua, luego Iruka-sensei mandó a Shikamaru a la misma fila de Ino y lo sentó al lado de ella.

\- Hola Ino!- se burló el Nara aguantándose la risa. Ino simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Disfruta sus ronquidos Ino ;)- le dijo la Sarutobi desde la fila de adelante. Ino estaba sentada en medio y ahora rogaba porque su compañero del lado derecho fuese alguien decente, pero cuando el profesor nombró a Choji, el mundo se le vino abajo.

 _"Noooo, con el gordinflón no!"_ lloraba Ino mentalmente. En eso la puerta del salón se abrió.

\- Que hay sensei! Disculpe me quedé dormido!- dijo un chico castaño alegremente.

\- *sigh* sigues igual de impuntual no Kenjiro?.- dijo Iruka.

\- Iruka-sensei que hay!.- dijo el chico alegremente saludando a su antiguo profesor, luego miró a sus compañeros y notó a varios conocidos, pero se centró en una persona en especial.- Karito! Dichosos los ojos que te ven! Vaya, hasta que te veo sin Shikamaru al lado ya era hora!

\- Um, estoy aquí.- le dijo el Nara desde la fila de arriba.

\- *sigh* ¿tú no sueltas a mi Karito ni por un minuto verdad?- dijo fastidiado el chico.- Bueno ya que este asiento está vacío me sentaré al lado de Karito.

\- Iruka-sensei está cambiando de asientos, no te emociones tanto.- le dijo en tono aburrido la castaña. En eso Iruka cambió a Karito a la fila que estaba delante de la de Shikamaru, Ino y Choji. _"Gracias Kamisama"_ alababa Karito una vez que se alejó del castaño hiperkinético, Kenjiro hizo un mohín, pero cuando Iruka sensei lo mandó a la misma fila de Karito saltó de alegría.

\- Vamos a ser muy buenos amigos Karito, que te parece ^^.- le dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa. Karito simplemente se echó en el pupitre fastidiada _"tsumaranai..."_. Shikamaru, Choji e Ino lo único que querían era explotar de risa, pero se aguantaban. Una vez que todos quedaron arreglados comenzó el año escolar, era la misma rutina que en primaria sólo que un poco más exigente.

Durante el recreo Ino y Sakura conversaban amenamente, Sakura estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno las cosas que tenía planeado hacer este año escolar y se las estaba relatando a Ino.

\- ... y por último, encontrar un novio.- decía la pelirrosa a su amiga mientras escribía.

\- Mientras no sea Kyo, todo en orden.- le exigió la Yamanaka.

\- Bueno, si se enamora de mí ahora que estamos tan juntitos, eso no será culpa mía ;P.- se burló Sakura.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses Sakura! yo lo vi primero!

\- Yaa, si no me interesa, solo te molesto.- dijo la chica divertida mientras jugueteaba con su lápiz, en eso hizo un torpe movimiento y el lápiz salió literalmente volando.- Oh no! mi lápiz!

Sakura salió corriendo en busca de su lápiz, éste al caer al piso comenzó a rodar rápidamente. Para su desgracia el lápiz cayó por una rendija del alcantarillado.

-Nooo!- chilló la pelirrosa, pero ya era tarde, su lápiz ya era historia.- maldita sea era mi favorito T_T

Sakura estaba arrodillada mirando la rendija, cuando de repente alguien le habló.

\- Hey Sakura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una voz masculina. La chica se giró para ver quién le hablaba y se encontró con su compañero de curso, Shikamaru.

\- Shikamaru... pues no- dijo fastidiada la chica.- perdí mi lápiz favorito, se cayó por el alcantarillado.

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer, no lo recuperarás quedandote allí.- dijo el chico ofreciéndole caballerosamente la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica aceptó la ayuda y tomó su mano. Una vez que la chica estaba de pie, el pelinegro se metió la mano al bolsillo y le extendió nuevamente su mano con un objeto en ella.- Ten, te lo regalo.

La chica miró lo que le ofrecía, era un lapicero de color azul con detalles de pequeños ciervos, muy bonito.

\- ¿Qué?- Sakura no comprendía su actitud.- pero, ¿con que vas a escribir?

\- Descuida, nunca escribo en clases.- dijo despreocupadamente.- Está prácticamente nuevo, sólo lo usé para escribir mi nombre en la prueba de evaluación de inicio de curso.

Sakura lo miró enarcando una ceja, como era posible que alguien fuese tan flojo...

\- Muchas gracias Shikamaru.- agradeció la chica recibiendo el lapicero.

\- De nada, al menos sé que le darás un buen uso después de todo, siempre has sido muy aplicada.

-eh?- Sakura se sorprendió por el halago, pero lo que la mató fue lo que sucedió después.

\- Bueno, nos vemos al rato Sakura.- se despidió el chico sonriendole de lado, luego se dió media vuelta y se dirigió donde estaban Karito y Choji, quienes estaban holgazaneando bajo un árbol. Sakura se quedó literalmente estática mirando como Shikamaru se alejaba, completamente ruborizada, en ese instante Ino se acercó a su amiga.

\- Sakura qué rayos?! por qué me dejaste botada allá atrás.- la regañó su amiga, pero la pelirrosa no reaccionaba.- Sakura?! oye frentezota me estás escuchando?!

\- eh? decías algo Ino?- dijo la chica despistada.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?

\- No... nada... es solo que...- dijo la chica con cara de enamorada mientras miraba donde estaba el pelinegro.- nunca me di cuenta de lo guapo que es Shikamaru.

\- NA... NA... NANI?!

Desde ese día Sakura no paraba de mirar a su amado chico Nara, cada vez que se cruzaba con él lo saludaba tratando de llamar su atención, cabe destacar que el dichoso lapicero prácticamente lo colocó en un altar en su habitación, lamentablemente el pelinegro era tan despistado que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza que le interesaba a la pelirrosa por más que la chica le coqueteara. Esto comenzó a desesperar a la pelirrosa.

\- Ay Sakura, Shikamaru es un despistado, podrías tirarle los perros todo el día y el idiota jamás se daría cuenta.- le decía la rubia.

\- Ya sé! necesito información de él! o acercarme a él de alguna forma, formar parte de su vida, de su círculo de amigos. Ino ayúdame, no que eres amiga de él?!- le rogaba la pelirrosa a su amiga.

\- Sí, pero no soy que digamos "que bruto su mejor amiga"...

En eso a ambas chicas se les iluminó la cara, al parecer se les había ocurrido la misma brillante idea...

\- Karito!- chillaron al unísono.

\- ¿me llamaban?- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, éstas se llevaron un susto de muerte y dieron un salto, la castaña justo pasaba por allí con su pose típica denotando aburrimiento.

\- Karito! justo hablabamos de ti!- dijo Sakura prácticamente lanzándose a los brazos de la castaña, ésta la miró extrañada, no es que le cayera mal Sakura, pero jamás se habían dado bola.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Um...- Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Ay, vamos Sakura, Karito es de confianza, de hecho yo le confiaría hasta mi vida.- dijo Ino alentándo a su amiga. En eso Sakura le contó a Karito lo que sentía por su mejor amigo y que si podía ayudarle a conquistarlo o por lo menos a que le hablara de ella y sonsacarle información para saber si por lo menos le agradaba.

\- De hecho sí le agradas.- dijo la castaña despreocupadamente. A Sakura se le iluminó la cara.

\- ¿En serio?!- dijo emocionada la chica.

\- ¿Como a todos no?- comentó Ino.

\- Supongo...- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. Un aura negra rodeó a Sakura.- *sigh* pero no te preocupes, que le agrades ya es algo ¿no crees?

Sakura miró a Karito y ésta última le sonrió, desde ese día que la castaña se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas junto con Ino.

Todo ese año intentó conquistar al Nara, pero siempre que estaba a punto de suceder algo con él se acobardaba o algo estúpido sucedía como el fallido intento en la fiesta de Kiba por robarle un beso. Finalmente llegó el fin del año escolar y Sakura se sentía frustrada porque al parecer no podría cumplir con la meta que tenía de conquistar a Shikamaru.

\- Anímate Sakura, aún te queda la fiesta de fin de cursoooo- decía la Yamanaka.

\- Hm, como si fuera a invitarme...- dijo deprimida la chica.

\- Pues invítalo tú- dijo Karito acostada en el pasto.- yo voy a invitar a Choji.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿hablas en serio?!- exclamó Sakura anonadada.

\- Ay Sakura, estamos en el siglo 20, a pasos del siglo 21, ahora las chicas tomamos la iniciativa, sino... olvídalo, a esperar a que estos despistados chicos reaccionen nos volveremos ancianas.- decía la rubia de Konoha con mucha razón...

\- Pero...- dijo la chica mientras divisaba al Nara, quién estaba holgazaneando bajo un árbol con Choji.- Hm... Ay! no me atrevo!

Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada, no se atrevía a ir a invitarlo al baile, ¿y si le decía que no? o peor... ¿y si ya había invitado a otra chica? No podría soportar semejante rechazo, sería un trauma de por vida...

\- Sakura... es Shikamaru, no te va a hacer nada.- dijo la castaña mirandola.

\- Máximo bostezarte en la cara ;P- se burló Ino, Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.- ya ya, era una broma. Oye, yo invité a Kyo al baile y no tuve ningún problema.

En eso Karito se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde estaban Choji y Shikamaru.

\- ¿Karito a donde vas?- preguntó Sakura nerviosa.

\- Donde los chicos a holgazanear un rato, así te tanteo un poco el terreno para que te atrevas a invitarlo.- dijo la chica mientras seguía su camino.

\- Sakura.- le dijo seriamente su rubia amiga mientras la miraba.- yo creo que esta es tu oportunidad, no creo que te rechace, Shikamaru no es así, es un buen chico y lo más importante, es caballero, nunca te rechazaría de una forma tosca o brusca, así que vamos! atrevete amiga!

-Ino...- la pelirrosa miró hacia donde estaba su amado, Ino tenía razón, esta era su última oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla. En ese instante se armó de valor y se levantó al igual que Karito en su momento y comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo donde estaba el pelinegro. Una vez que llegó donde estaban saludó alegremente.- que hay chicos! ^^

\- que hay Sakura!- dijo el pelinegro mirandola, ok... apenas puso esas orbes marrones sobre ella su valentía se fue al carajo, esa mirada penetrante la mataba y la convertía de una chica fuerte y decidida a una chica tímida y nerviosa.

\- Um... Shikamaru... quería preguntarte si...- la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, Shikamaru la miró confuso.- si te gustaría... ¿ir al baile de fin de año conmigo?

El chico la quedó mirando desconcertado, Sakura se puso extramadamente nerviosa por este hecho.

\- Oh! pero por supuesto si no quieres o si ya tienes con quien ir lo entenderé perfectamente! Te lo pedía mas que nada porque no tengo con quien ir ahahaha.- dijo nerviosamente la pelirrosa.

\- Bueno, si te soy sincero, no tenía pensado ir, pero- decía el chico, pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpió.

\- Claro! pero que tonta! olvidé que detestas los eventos nocturnos que te roben horas de sueño! hahaha, esta bien no te preocupes! invitare a alguien mas... o simplemente no voy...- la chica comenzó a retroceder mientras hablaba.- bueno... perdón por molestarte... ustedes sigan con lo suyo... adios!

En eso la chica se dió media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

\- Oi Sakura! espera!- le gritó el chico, pero la pelirrosa ya se había alejado.

\- Vaya... ¿qué rayos fue eso viejo?- preguntó anonadado Choji.

\- No tengo idea...

\- Yo que tú iría tras ella.- dijo de repente la castaña. Los dos chicos la miraron confundidos.- porque ibas a decirle que sí ¿no?

\- Bueno... sí, pero se fue de repente, tú misma lo viste, ni me dejó contestarle.- se defendió el Nara mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- *sigh* ¿sabes lo difícil que es para una chica tan convencional como Sakura invitar a un chico a un baile? No es algo fácil de hacer te diré, hay chicas como yo o Ino que nos da igual, pero hay chicas como Sakura que les cuesta hacer ese tipo de cosas y es normal que se ponga nerviosa.- argumentó Karito.

\- Mendokusei, por eso digo que ustedes las mujeres son un rollo.- se quejó el Nara.

\- Ya deja de quejarte y ve a invitar a Sakura al baile, al menos dale en el gusto.- le ordenó su amiga al pelinegro.

\- Mendokusei...- en eso el Nara se levantó de su lugar y fue a buscar a Sakura. La encontró en la azotea del edificio de los salones de clases, al parecer estaba absorta mirando el paisaje.- Sakura!

A Sakura casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar la voz del chico, al voltear y verlo frente a ella, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase.

\- Shikamaru, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo nerviosa la chica.

\- pues eso quería preguntarte a ti, ¿ocurre algo? te fuiste de repente y ni siquiera me dejaste contestarte.

\- Oh, es que... como dijiste que no querías ir yo pensé que...- comenzó a decir la chica, pero se autointerrumpió.- mira olvida lo que te dije Shikamaru, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, fue una tontería haha, yo fui la loca al pensar que querrías ir conmigo al baile hehe.

\- Bueno de hecho...- el chico se rascó la nuca desviando un poco la mirada.- te iba a decir que sí quería ir al baile contigo.

Sakura quedó de piedra, ¿acaso estaba soñando? ¿de verdad Shikamaru estaba allí enfrente de ella diciendole que quería ir al baile con ella? ¿Se había quedado dormida y todo esto no era más que un hermoso sueño? Disimuladamente se peñiscó, " _auch"_ , nope, definitivamente esto era real.

\- Shikamaru...

\- Igual, perdón por ser descortés, me hiciste una pregunta y yo debí responderte simplemente sí o no en vez de darte tanto rodeo, nos hubieramos ahorrado el malentendido.- dijo el chico colocandose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- descuida.- dijo Sakura contenta.- no te preocupes.

\- así que... ¿aún quieres ir al baile conmigo?- le preguntó el chico mirandola fijo. Sakura no pudo evitar emocionarse, jamás pensó que él mismo la invitaría al final, su corazón desbocado ya se le quería salir del pecho al igual que unas lágrimas.

\- Sí, por supuesto...- dijo la chica dulcemente, el chico simplemente sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado que tanto le fascinaba a la pelirrosa.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Después de eso fuimos al baile y yo me sentí en el paraíso, no pasó nada, solo bailamos, compartimos con los chicos, pero bueno... tenía 12 años, ya con bailar con él me bastaba para sentirme feliz hehe- decía la pelirrosa a la rubia de Suna.

\- Vaya, que historia más adorable.- decía conmovida Temari.

\- Sí, haha así ves que tu hombre era un tonto despistado.

\- Bueno... no ha variado mucho te diré.- se burló Temari, en eso las chicas estallaron en carcajadas, aunque aún le había quedado una duda a Temari en la historia.- Aunque... aún no comprendo por qué crees que le gustaba Karito.

\- Ha! eso que te lo cuente ella misma y así aprovechas de contarme a mí. Ni yo ni Hinata hemos podido sonsacarle lo que pasó entre ella y Shikamaru en tercero de secundaria, en nuestro baile de graduación.- espetó la pelirrosa misteriosamente.

\- ¿acaso fueron juntos?

\- Oh si! de hecho el mismísimo Shikamaru la invitó.

\- Vaya, eso sí es curioso...- dijo intrigada Temari, definitivamente esa era una historia que sí le interesaba escuchar.

 **Aww Sakura recordando su primer amor, nada más adorable ^^. Bueno espero que les gustase el capi, un guiñito al primer día de clases en la academia Ninja de Naruto, haha, besitos nos vemos byebye.**


	48. Capítulo 48: Un amor secreto

**Admitanlo! Desde que vieron a Shiho en este fic lo supusieron muahahaha. Sin comentarios, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 48: Un amor secreto.**

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama- saludó Jiraiya a la rectora, ésta estaba aún poniéndose al día de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en Senju.

\- Se te ofrece algo Jiraiya?- dijo la mujer apenas prestándole atención.

\- Es que...

\- ¿QUÉ?!- Bramó la mujer, vaya que tenía poca paciencia.

\- Es que con tanto ajetreo de ayer, no tuve tiempo de presentarle al alumno interno Tsunade-sama.

\- Oh cierto, lo había olvidado. Hazlo pasar.- dijo la mujer, en ese instante Jiraiya se retiró y luego pasó un joven a la oficina.

\- Buenos días Tsunade-sama.- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia.- Mi nombre es Rock Lee, soy el profesor interno de Lenguaje y Comunicación, es un honor conocerla.

Tsunade quedó impactada, no solo por la forma casi militar de saludarla, sino porque el muchacho era extremadamente joven, con suerte le echaba 20 años.

\- Buenos días, es un placer conocerte Lee.- dijo cortesmente la mujer.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- 20 señora! muy próximo a cumplir los 21!- dijo alzando un poco la voz y nervioso.

\- No estamos en el servicio militar ¿sabes? Relajate un poco.- dijo despreocupada la mujer.- ¿que tal te han tratado?

\- Muy bien, Jiraiya-san es un excelente mentor, me ha ayudado mucho a adaptarme a Senju, ha sido un gran apoyo.- dijo el chico cortesmente, Jiraiya sonreía al otro lado de la puerta _"Bien hecho muchacho dejame bien parado con ella"_ pensaba el hombre feliz.

\- Vaya, ¿cuanto te pago para que dijeras toda esa basofia?- dijo cruelmente la mujer.

 _"T_T, esto no va a funcionar"_ lloraba Jiraiya internamente.

\- Bueno no importa, ¿y los alumnos? ¿te recibieron bien?- preguntó la mujer al pelinegro.

\- Sí, muy bien Tsunade-sama, son muy buenos estudiantes y respetuosos, a veces se desordenan un poco, pero de a poco me gano su confianza.- dijo el chico alegremente, Tsunade lo miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Espero que sepa los límites que debe poner a esa "confianza"- dijo la mujer seriamente.

\- ¿disculpe?- preguntó el chico confuso.

\- Mira Lee, seré clara. Eres un profesor joven y atractivo, y aquí tengo alumnas, especialmente las de último año que con suerte son 3 años menores que tú, incluso puede que haya algunas que rodeen tu edad. Es por eso que no consentiré que establezcas ningún tipo de relación con mis alumnas que no sea explícitamente de profesor-alumno, me entendiste?

\- Por supuesto Tsunade-sama no se preocupe, conozco muy bien las reglas.- dijo el chico firmemente, pero no pudo evitar pensar en cierta chica que le robaba el sueño. _"Vas a tener que poner límites Lee, no puedes echar por la borda todo tu esfuerzo por... bueno..."_ el chico no sabía que pensar estaba sumamente confundido por sus sentimientos hacia Karito, si bien era más que obvio que le atraía la chica y mucho, si seguía alimentando estos sentimientos se metería en problemas y peor... la metería en problemas a ella y eso era lo que menos quería.

 _"Tendrás que poner límites Lee, no tienes más opción"_ pensó decididamente el chico.

000

Ya a la hora del recreo, Sakura ponía al día a Hinata y Karito sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y a su vez que se le ocurría una "brillante" idea.

\- Bien, como tenemos una nueva adquisición a nuestro grupo, tenemos que celebrarlo en grande! Así que... a "Will of Fire" este viernes wooohoooo!- vitoreaba la pelirrosa.

\- Ajá y supongo que tienes entradas.- dijo Karito aburridamente.

\- Pidele al tonto de Naruto que le regale cuatro entradas a Shikamaru y que te las pase. De hecho...- dijo mirando a Temari de reojo pícaramente.- por qué no le pides que venga aquí mismito a dejartelas!

\- Sakura!- dijo molesta la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?! admite que te mueres por verlo! más ahora que está soltero!

\- Ya te dije que no pienso correr a sus brazos, dale tiempo al tiempo quieres.

\- Opino que tanto tú como él les gusta complicar las cosas, si se aman no entiendo por qué no están juntos ahora mismo.- reclamó la castaña recostada en el pasto.

\- Bueno...- opinó Hinata de repente, las chicas la miraron.- supongo que no creo que sea muy bien visto que Shikamaru-kun consiga novia tan rápido después de terminar con su novia de un año y tres meses. No creo que se vea bien.

\- Exacto! Hinata tiene razón, deja que las cosas fluyan Karito.- se defendió Temari.

\- *sigh* yo que tú tendría cuidado Temari, recuerda que Shika es un chico atractivo y ahora que está soltero en una de esas... salta alguna liebre por ahí aprovechando la oferta.- dijo Karito mirando seriamente a Temari. Sakura miró a su amiga curiosa.

\- ¿Acaso sabes de alguien que le guste Shikamaru aparte de Temari?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Hm, tengo mis sospechas, pero no quiero decirles nada sin estar segura, así que se quedarán con la duda.- dijo maliciosamente la castaña, Temari quedó algo intrigada, Hinata decepcionada porque quería saber y Sakura simplemente bufó molesta, vaya que le gustaba fastidiar a la gente a Karito.

000

Ya más tarde, cerca de la hora de la cena, Shiho estaba recogiendo la ropa de los chicos para lavarla, pero apenas se podía concentrar con el ruido que hacían Karin y su novio en el living escuchando su música de heavy metal.

\- Karin! podrías bajarle por favor! Shikamaru está durmiendo!- gritaba la chica.

\- Ay Shiho! de qué te preocupas? a ese hombre lo puede aplastar una grúa y ni se daría cuenta!- gritaba la pelirroja mientras agitaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

\- Shiho de seguro ni se ha dado cuenta de la música, sino ya se habría despertado.- dijo Suigetsu mientras seguía el compás junto a su novia. La rubia simplemente suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro a recoger su ropa.

\- Shikamaru?- llamó mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.- voy a entrar.

Una vez que entró cerró la puerta inmediatamente para que no entrara tanto ruido y lo despertara. El chico estaba profundamente dormido, Shiho pudo notar que tenía unos tapones de oído en las orejas. _"Con razón no escuchaba nada"_ pensó la chica mientras lo miraba, el chico dormía apaciblemente, se notaba que apenas había llegado del instituto se sacó su corbata y se tiró encima de la cama, como siempre solía hacerlo. Shiho no pudo evitar acercarse y contemplarlo, no podía creer que por fin había terminado con la odiosa de Fumiko, ahora por fin era... libre. Shiho no pudo evitar emocionarse ante este hecho, siempre había estado enamorada de él, desde que había llegado al departamento hacía dos años, pero su amor siempre lo mantuvo en secreto, aunque en realidad fue porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de declararsele ya que al principio, siempre pensó que había algo entre él y Karito, y después pasó... se puso a andar con la chica Uchiha y el mundo se le vino abajo, por lo que se resignó y se conformó con ser su simple amiga, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía ostentar el puesto de "mejor amiga" ya que ese puesto era única y exclusivamente de Karito, es por esto que la castaña jamás le había agradado y de Fumiko ni hablar... la detestaba. Y ahora... estaba esta chica. Shiho sacó un papel de su bolsillo, lo había obtenido de uno de los pantalones de Shikamaru cuando le había lavado la ropa, había sido el pantalón que había usado el día de su cumpleaños, el mismo en el cual se había guardado algo cuando llegó al departamento a medianoche. El papel en cuestión era una tarjetita de dedicatoria, las típicas que le pones a los regalos, la cual decía: " _De Temari para Shikamaru_ ". Otra vez la tal Temari, según Shikamaru era una amiga, "una muy buena amiga", pero Shiho sabía perfectamente que no era así, era cosa de atar cabos, desde que esta misteriosa chica había aparecido en la vida del Nara su actitud había cambiado y "misteriosamente" despues de un año y tres meses se había por fin atrevido a terminar con Fumiko. Definitivamente esta chica era especial, sino no se hubiese escapado con ella el día de su cumpleaños. _"*sigh* si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti Shikamaru"_ pensaba la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico, en eso Shikamaru emitió un sonido, al parecer estaba soñando, Shiho se acercó un poco más a él para intentar dilucidar lo que hablaba, pero no se le entendía nada, en eso al girar su cabeza para mirarlo sus labios quedaron a centímetros de los de él, ¿se atrevería a robarle un beso? No sería muy difícil y lo mejor de todo es que él jamás se daría cuenta, puesto que tenía el sueño pesado, además de que al parecer estaba soñando con algo. Shiho cerró los ojos dispuesta a robarle un beso, cuando estaba a punto de besarlo el Nara emitió un sonido.

\- Temari...- dijo suave y claro. La chica abrió los ojos de par en par y se apartó de él. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, al parecer al Nara le gustaba esta tal Temari, y al parecer mucho, si hasta soñaba con ella. Silenciosamente tomó la ropa sucia del chico y desapareció por la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado. _"*sigh* tal parece que jamás tendré una oportunidad contigo, verdad Shikamaru..."_ se dijo mentalmente mientras cerraba la puerta.

000

Al día siguiente en la clase de Lenguaje y Comunicación, Karito no pudo evitar el notar que Lee estaba extraño, ella le lanzaba sus típicas miradas camufladas, pero él simplemente la ignoraba, era como si no le estuviese siguiendo la complicidad. _"Hmm, ¿acaso Tsunade le habrá dicho algo?"_ dilucidó la chica, ya que la llegada de la rectora tenía a todos los profesores con los nervios de punta y de seguro ya debía de haber conocido a Lee y obviamente con lo recta y estricta que era la mujer era más que seguro que le debía de haber dado el típico sermón de las relaciones con alumnos, no se le ocurría otro motivo por el cual el cambio de actitud de Lee, además que se lo veía nervioso. _"*sigh* tal parece que hasta aquí llegamos"_ pensó la castaña por lo que volvió a su típica actitud de "todo me da igual" y se puso a mirar los pájaros por la ventana, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un deje de tristeza en su corazón.

 _"*sigh* no sé de que te extrañas Karito, era obvio que jamás pasaría nada entre Lee y yo, es demasiado problemático"_ se lamentaba la chica totalmente distraída ya no tenía motivación para seguir prestando atención en la clase.

\- Um... Karito-chan?- le llamaron la atención a Karito. Ésta giró la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos orbes negros que la miraban.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Lee-sensei?- dijo con su típico tono aburrido.

\- Pues, te hice una pregunta.- dijo el chico algo confundido por la actitud de la chica.

\- Oh! lo siento sensei, no estaba prestando atención.- espetó la chica perezosamente mientras retomaba su posición.

Lee abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, era como si algo se hubiese roto entre él y Karito.

 _"Es lo mejor para ambos Lee, entre más formales seamos el uno con el otro mejor"_ pensaba el chico mientras se disponía a continuar con la clase.

 **No! se complican las cosas para nuestra parejita prohibida T_T. No maten a Shiho, no alcanzó a hacer nada la pobrecita piedad! Sí, lo sé estuvo cortísimo, pero el siguiente estará más larguito lo prometo, besitos byebye**


	49. Capítulo 49: Viernes por la noche

**Sí! Es viernes por la noche y mi cuerpo lo sabe! ah no esperen... es martes! XD. Bien, tendré que esperar hasta el viernes para subir el próximo XD, nah Lirio y Kari me matan si las dejo esperar tanto. Se viene la salida a Will of Fire! Sakura tendrá una muy brillante idea para iniciar a Temari, veamos que enredos salen de esto ^^, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 49: Viernes por la noche.**

Shikamaru no hallaba que mierda ponerse, desde que Karito le había mandado ese mensaje de que ella y las chicas irían hoy en la noche a "Will of Fire" lo tuvo loco todo el santo día. Ahora que había llegado del instituto junto a Choji, necesitaba consejo, estaba buscando entre todos sus trapos algo decente.

\- Argh! no tengo nada! y no puedo ir igual que la otra vez...- se lamentaba el pelinegro. Choji lo único que quería era estallar en risas, era tan gracioso verlo así.

\- Te prestaría algo hermano, pero no te va a quedar.- dijo su robusto amigo.- Oye, por qué no le pides algo a Lee?

\- Lee se viste como si fuera a ir a un monasterio, no gracias.

\- Que amable Shikamaru.- dijo Lee desde la puerta, también venía llegando.

\- Oh! Lee, lo siento... es que estoy nervioso.- se disculpó el Nara rascándose la nuca.

\- Vaya... ¿y se puede saber por qué?- dijo el otro pelinegro mientras se comía una manzana.

\- Es que las chicas van a ir hoy a "Will of Fire" y este quiere ponerse algo que lo haga ver como supermodelo otra vez.- dijo divertido el castaño, Shikamaru lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Las chicas?

\- Ya sabes, Temari, Hinata, Sakura...- empezó a decir el castaño.

\- Karito...- terminó el Nara mirando pícaramente a Lee.- ¿Oye, no te apetece ir? Así la pasamos bien los tres.

\- No gracias Shikamaru, estoy cansado.- dijo el chico, mientras procedía a irse, pero el Nara lo detuvo.

\- Vamos Lee, es para pasarla bien, además ahora vamos con Choji, así que me portaré bien.

Lee lo miró enarcando una ceja, era obvio que lo hacía para que su amigo no se quedara solo, ya que apenas ese patán pisara "Will of Fire" se iría tras la cola de Temari inmediatamente como un maldito perro en celo. Shikamaru como adivinando lo que pensaba lo miraba cómplicemente. _"*sigh* eres un maldito descarado"_ pensó Lee.

\- Está bien, y también te prestaré algo, aunque no lo creas también tengo ropa "decente" compañero.- dijo fastidiado Lee. Shikamaru simplemente sonrió victorioso, nada le arruinaría su salida, nada.

000

Karito había salido de la ducha, se preparaba para la noche, como siempre irían a la casa de Sakura y desde allí se irían a "Will of Fire". Una vez que se secó el cabello y se lo peinó pudo notar cuanto había crecido. Se miró al espejo, estaba un poco nerviosa, no por la salida sino por el mensaje que le había mandado su mejor amigo hace una hora antes de que se metiera a la ducha. " _Oye mono, más te vale que vayas despampanante a "Will of fire" hoy, porque tu amorcito va. Con amor Shika ;)"._ Apenas vio el mensaje su corazón dio un vuelco, no le había dirigido la palabra a Lee en toda la semana. Ahora lo vería en la discoteque y no podía evitarlo, eso la ponía nerviosa. Una vez que se vistió vino una pequeña disyuntiva, que hacer con su cabello, podría recogerselo como siempre o probar otro estilo, pero eso le tomaría mucho tiempo y francamente le daba pereza. _"Hmm, ¿y si lo llevo suelto?"_ pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, no es que se viera mal, de hecho se veía preciosa con el cabello suelto, pero nunca le había gustado mucho usarlo así, ya que llamaba demasiado la atención, pero sinceramente, eso era lo que en el fondo quería hacer ahora, llamar "su atención". Suspiró resignada y le mandó un mensaje a su mejor amigo, necesitaba una opinión de hombre.

 _"¿Qué opinas, cabello suelto o recogido?"_ fue lo que le escribió al chico. A los 20 segundos vibró su celular con la respuesta. Al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan obvio...

 _"SUELTOOOOOO!"_ le había escrito el Nara. Karito suspiró resignada, bien, al parecer llevaría el cabello suelto hoy. No pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en la secundaria que tuvo que ir a clases con el cabello suelto y fue toda una sensación. El idiota de su hermano le había perdido su traba para recogerse el cabello, por lo que ese día tuvo que ir a clases con el cabello suelto. Apenas llegó Naruto la miró como un baboso y no le quitaba la vista de encima, Choji y Shikamaru andaban nerviosos cerca de ella y le retiraban la mirada avergonzados, Kenjiro la perseguía baboso por todo el colegio, Kiba la miraba de reojo, hasta Kyo la miraba sonrojado y bueno... todo el curso "masculino" la miraba. Hasta Iruka-sensei le había dicho apenas llegó que el día de hoy se veía muy bonita. Desde ese entonces Karito jamás salió a la vía pública con el cabello suelto.

Ahora se miraba frente al espejo y bueno... tenía que admitirlo, si se veía bien, y ahora más aún que era una joven adolescente.

\- Tsumaranai...- dijo la chica rogando que solamente lograse captar la atención de Lee y de nadie más, aunque sabía que no sería así...

000

Por fin Shikamaru tenía algo decente que ponerse, Lee le había salvado la vida. Ahora le había dado hambre, no había comido desde que había llegado del instituto. Cuando fue con Choji por un refrigerio se encontraron con Karin que estaba... ¿COCINANDO?!

\- Karin pero...¿qué rayos?!- dijo Shikamaru con los ojos blancos del impacto de verla en la cocina y del desastre que dejó.

\- Chicos! que bueno que están aquí! Serán los primeros en probar mi bizcochuelo de yogurt.- dijo la chica contenta mientras colocaba una especie de bizcochuelo todo deforme en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Siquiera es comestible?

\- No seas grosero idiota! Pasé dos horas haciendolo! ya, está bien... admito que no se ve muy presentable, pero el sabor es todo lo contrario!- se defendió la chica mientras cortaba una rebanada para Shikamaru y otra para Choji. Ambos se miraron nerviosos, pero no podían ser descorteses así que se zamparon el bizcochuelo y comenzaron a masticarlo nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien?- Karin los miraba expectante.

\- Hmm, está bueno!- dijo Choji mientras sacaba otra rebanada.

\- No puedo creerlo, te quedó bien.- dijo Shikamaru sin poder creerlo, su amigo tenía razón, se veía horrible y poco apetitoso, pero el sabor era muy rico. No pudo evitar sacar otra rebanada también.

\- Ya basta! tampoco quiero que se lo terminen todo!- Karin tuvo que quitarles el bizcochuelo antes de que se lo comieran entero.

\- Bueno amigo yo iré a mi casa a arreglarme para la noche, nos vemos allá.- le dijo el castaño a su amigo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Vale, te veo a la noche, adiós.- se despidió el pelinegro de su amigo, luego miró a Karin con carita de perro mojado.- ¿Me das otro?

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

000

Por fin llegó la noche y otro grupo de amigos también se disponía a dirigirse a la discoteque. Kenjiro se había raptado "literalmente" a Sasuke y Naruto del instituto apenas salieron para que lo acompañaran a "Will of Fire", ya que quería conocer esta famosa discoteque que estaba haciendo sensación en Konoha.

\- Oye Kenjiro, ¿de verdad me veo bien?- decía el rubio, como Kenjiro se los había raptado con uniforme, tuvo que prestarles ropa para la ocasión.

\- Ay hermano, te ves guapísimo dejarás locas a las pollitas.- dijo el castaño mientras se subía al auto.- Oye Sasuke, ya deja de mirarte al puto espejo todos sabemos que eres un supermodelo ¿ya?

\- Debiste dejarme ir a mi casa a buscar algo, no me gusta usar ropa que no es mía, eso lo hacen las mujeres.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto, Naruto se subió atrás.

\- Ay vamos Sasuke, no te vas a morir por hacerlo una vez, además nuestros estilos son parecidos así que no le veo el problema- dijo el castaño, luego encendió el motor y colocó música estaba listo para la acción.- Muy bien guapos! esta noche es nuestra! ¿Quienes son los más guapos de Konoha?!

\- NOSOTROS!- Chilló Naruto solitario, luego miró molesto a Sasuke.- oye Sasuke me tienes que apoyar parezco ridículo haciendo esto solo.

\- Naruto...- dijo el pelinegro mientras se volteaba a verlo.- eso desde que naciste...

\- ¿QUE QUE?!

-Ya Naruto! no le hagas caso, tu sabes que a este le encanta hacer de hígado.- lo tranquilizó Kenjiro.- A buscar pollitas chicos!

-SIIII- Chillaron Kenjiro y Naruto, Sasuke simplemente los miró como si fuesen un par de enfermitos mentales. _"Idiotas..."_

000

Las chicas ya habían salido de la casa de Sakura, después de piropear a Karito la mitad del viaje por lo linda que se veía con el cabello suelto, a la pelirrosa se le ocurrió una magnifica idea.

\- Bien chicas, se me acaba de ocurrir como podemos iniciar a Temari.- dijo de repente la pelirrosa mientras conducía. Las tres chicas la miraron perpleja.

\- Um ¿de que hablas Sakura?- preguntó Hinata nerviosa, estaba así debido a que tuvo que escaparse de su casa para poder ir a la discoteque.

\- Pues eso, para que Temari sea oficialmente de nuestro grupo necesita pasar por la prueba de iniciación.- dijo maliciosamente Sakura mirando de reojo a la rubia. Ésta le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

\- ¿A sí? ¿y que sería?- preguntó la rubia curiosa.

\- Ya Sakura, no seas así.- intervino Karito que estaba en el asiento de atrás junto a Hinata.

\- Oye, no cualquiera entra en nuestro club, le estoy dando una suculenta oportunidad a Temari.- dijo la chica, luego miró a Temari.- ¿Qué me dices amiga? ¿Quieres saber en que consiste la prueba?

\- Te escucho.- dijo la rubia divertida.

\- Bien, la prueba es simple. Tendrás que besar a un chico allá en "Will of Fire".- Comenzó Sakura.- Pero... deberá ser el primer chico que diga tu nombre.

\- Sakura, ¿sabes que podría venir Naruto o cualquier conocido y simplemente con saludarla ya le dicen el nombre?- se quejó Karito.

\- Ajá, esa es la idea...

\- Temari no tienes que hacer esto, Sakura se lo acaba de inventar.- le dijo la castaña a su amiga.

\- Hmm, de hecho...- comenzó a decir la rubia.- Acepto el desafío ;)

\- P-pero, Temari-chan...- comenzó a decir Hinata, pero Sakura la interrumpió.

\- Ya la oyeron! está decidido. Apenas Temari bese al primer chico que diga su nombre será una de las reinas de Konoha. Woohoo!

000

Shikamaru estaba literalmente llendose por el baño. Le había dado una diarrea que ya pensaba que se iba a deshidratar, además que el estómago le quería reventar del dolor, por lo que tuvo que acostarse mientras Lee lo atendía.

\- Pero que rayos Shikamaru, si en la tarde estabas bien, ¿comiste algo que te cayera mal?- dijo Lee mientras le daba una sopita ligera.

\- No, solo...- en eso lo recordó, ahora lo único que quería era matar a esa mujer.- KARIN!

\- ¿Qué mierda te pasa energumeno?- preguntó la chica mientras aparecía por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué mierda le pusiste a tu bizcochuelo?! ¿laxante?!

\- Oye no le eches la culpa a mi bizcochuelo! de seguro comiste alguna porquería en el instituto baka!- se defendió la pelirroja.

\- Oh claro! y no te parece raro que Choji también esté con una diarrea de tamaños colosales en este instante también?!- chilló en Nara furioso.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Lee confundido.- ¿También Choji?

\- Sí, me llamó hace 20 minutos y me dijo que no podrá ir a la discoteque porque se indigestó.

\- Ese hombre se indigesta todo el tiempo! no me eches la culpa!.- chilló Karin molesta, en eso ambos chicos se pusieron a discutir y Lee se retiró hacia la cocina para ver el bizcochuelo en cuestión, no se atrevió a probarlo, pero revisó los ingredientes que había usado Karin que aún estaban desparramados por la cocina. Se fijó en la leche que utilizó, al olerla casi vomita, estaba pasada, miró la fecha de vencimiento y efectivamente había vencido hacía 3 meses. No le parecía para nada extraño que Shikamaru y Choji estuvieran así. Cuando fue a la habitación y explicó sus deducciones, el Nara se le tiró prácticamente encima a Karin por arruinarle la noche, ella simplemente lo golpeó en el estómago y lo dejó tirado en el piso.

\- Nunca más comeré algo que salga de esas manos.- dijo sumamente fastidiado Shikamaru, Lee lo había recostado en la cama. Luego comenzó a desvestirse.- ¿Qué haces?

\- Pues me pondré el pijama, aprovecharé de acostarme temprano, ya que tú no puedes ir a ninguna parte así amigo.- dijo Lee empáticamente.

\- Olvídalo! el que está enfermo soy yo no tú. Ve y diviertete, hazlo por mi. Además Naruto también va a ir, al menos que uno de los dos vaya, con eso me sentiría mejor.- decía el Nara.- Además... quiero saber como está ella.

-*sigh* de acuerdo, iré a ver como está tu amada Temari.- dijo Lee volviendose a colocar la chaqueta, Shikamaru sonrió.- Pero no estaré mucho rato Nara ¿oíste? Iré me tomaré unos tragos, saludaré a Temari, le hablaré de ti y me devolveré.

\- Vale, saludame a Karito también.- dijo pícaramente Shikamaru mirando a su amigo.

\- Buenas noches Shikamaru, descansa.- dijo Lee, ignorando el comentario, mientras se retiraba de la alcoba del chico.

000

Ya en la discoteque, el grupo de Naruto hizo su entrada. Kenjiro estaba fascinado con el lugar, definitivamente el tío Minato no había escatimado en gastos.

-Wow viejo, esté lugar está genial!- decía Kenjiro mirando la discoteque de arriba a abajo.- Bien! a tomar tragos chicos! yo invito!

Una vez que llegaron a la barra, Sasuke no pudo evitar ver dos caras conocidas.

\- Ryoko, Yukiko, que hay!- las saludo coquetamente el pelinegro.

\- Sasuke!- dijeron ambas chicas y se abalanzaron sobre él, saludandolo de beso. Kenjiro quedó impactado por semejantes manjares. Luego las chicas notaron a Naruto.

\- Que tal Naruto.- dijo Ryoko saludandolo también.

\- Naruto, hace rato que no te veía.- dijo la rubia abrazando al rubio.

\- Hehe, es que como ya ayudé a mi padre con lo de la inauguración ya me dejó libre para que me dedique a estudiar.- dijo el chico alegremente, luego miró a Kenjiro.- Oh si! por cierto chicas! este guapetón que ven aquí es nuestro amigo Kenjiro.

\- Hola, que hay.- dijo pícaramente el castaño, mientras saludaba de beso a las bellas chicas.- No sabía que Sasuke y Naruto tenían amigas tan bellas.

Las chicas simplemente rieron por el piropo, luego los chicos se quedaron en la barra, en eso Naruto notó a Lee, quién estaba tomandose una limonada.

\- Lee! que hay viejo! No pensé que vendrías.- dijo el rubio sentandose cerca del pelinegro.

\- Bueno, vine a disfrutar lo que los pobres de Choji y Shikamaru no pudieron, pero me iré pronto, no ando con muchas ganas de quedarme hasta tan tarde.

\- Bien, así la paso contigo, ya que estos calientes- dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a sus dos amigos quienes se habían puesto a conversar amenamente con Ryoko y Yukiko- no las soltarán por nada del mundo.

\- Kanpai por eso entonces.- brindó Lee.

\- Kanpai!

000

Benjiro miraba a la gente desde la cabina del Dj, logró divisar a Naruto y su grupo, pero siempre era lo mismo, solo divisaba a sus conocidos, nunca a ella. De verdad ahora estaba comenzando a pensar que ya no la volvería a ver más, había sido tan mágico cuando bailó con ella el día de la inauguración, era tan bella, tan sensual, tan dulce, tan coqueta y como se movía por Kami. Habían pasado dos semanas, dos aburridas semanas en que no había sabido absolutamente nada de la rubia, salvo lo que le contaba Sasuke de vez en cuando. Ahora le preocupaba este tal Shikamaru, Sasuke le había contado que este tipo había terminado con su hermana y que había sido por Temari, Benjiro no pudo evitar el sentirse celoso, al parecer Temari frecuentaba a este chico y él con suerte la vio una vez. ¿Cómo rayos iba a acercarse a ella? Shikamaru ya le llevaba harta ventaja, es por eso que cada vez que iba a la discoteque a trabajar rezaba que ella apareciera, para poder acercarse a ella y que la hermosa chica empezara a conocerlo y de esta forma conquistarla. Cuando ya estaba a punto de devolverse a la cabina a cambiar la música la vio. No lo podía creer, sus ruegos fueron escuchados, no podía equivocarse era ella! Temari! y lo mejor de todo, había venido con sus amigas no con Shikamaru, esta era una oportunidad única, sin el chico Nara cerca, nada le impediría acercarse a ella y pasar toda la noche con ella de ser necesario. Sin perder ningún minuto, le rogó a Neji suplirlo "un rato", éste enarcó una ceja y Benjiro casi que tuvo que rogarle, finalmente el castaño aceptó y Benjiro salió pitando de la cabina hacia donde estaba su amada.

000

Temari y las chicas habían llegado a la discoteque, aún no decidían si ponerse a bailar o ir primero a la barra a tomarse algo y conversar. Temari estaba algo nerviosa por lo de la apuesta, si bien su plan había sido, aprovechando que sabía que Shikamaru vendría, el hacer todo lo posible por saludarlo a él primero, y besarlo sería algo fácil, muy facil..., ahora que Karito le había dicho que no vendría puesto que se había indigestado, se había puesto nerviosa, ya que técnicamente tendría que besar a otra persona, aunque si tenía suerte nadie la saludaría, _"Espero que nadie me salude hoy"_

\- Argh, lo que me faltaba, miren quién está allí en la barra.- dijo Sakura fastidiada cuando vio a cierto pelinegro hablando amenamente con las barwomen.- Y para variar no pierde el tiempo, imbecil.

\- Ya Sakura, vamos a bailar mejor.- dijo Hinata intentando calmar los humos.

\- Olvídenlo, ese hombre no me intimida, iré por mi trago y no me importa si lo tengo que arrollar.

\- Sakura, por favor no hagas un escandalo.- dijo Karito agarrandola del brazo para que no avanzara. Sakura se soltó de su agarre y la miró desafiante, Hinata estaba nerviosísima y Temari simplemente contemplaba la escena divertida. En eso alguien la saludó.

\- Hola.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

\- Benjiro!- dijo la rubia abrazándolo.- que hay ¿como estas? Tanto tiempo.

\- Sí, demasiado. No has ido al videoclub.- le dijo el chico mirandola como estupido. Sakura y Karito dejaron de mirarse y contemplaban la escena de la pareja junto a Hinata.

\- No, es que... la próxima semana es semana de exámenes y he tenido que estudiar.- dijo la rubia simpáticamente, luego se le ocurrió una idea para alejarse un poco del ambiente tenso entre Sakura y Karito.- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Claro, pero...- dijo el chico algo nervioso, Temari lo miró curiosa.- pero antes quisiera hablar contigo, Temari.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, _"Maldita sea..."_ pensó nerviosa y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo donde estaban sus amigas. Hinata se tapó la boca nerviosa, a Karito no le gustó para nada la situación y Sakura sonreía traviesa y victoriosamente.

\- Claro, dime.- dijo nerviosa la rubia.

\- Preferiría que hablasemos afuera, claro si no te molesta.- le pidió el castaño amablemente. La rubia miró a las chicas y éstas asintieron, en especial cierta pelirrosa.

\- No se preocupen, aquí te esperamos amiga ;)- dijo Sakura divertidamente.

\- Gracias chicas, se las devolveré completita hehe.- dijo Benjiro alegremente mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia y se la llevaba afuera.

\- ¿Y éste desde cuando que tiene tanta confianza con Temari?- preguntó molesta la castaña.

\- Uy! ¿sintiendo celos por Shikamaru, Karito?- preguntó la pelirrosa.- ya, una cosa es que tengas el don de la empatía, pero esto es ridículo ¿sabes?

Karito la miró con mirada reprobatoria, en primer lugar todo esto era culpa de ella.

\- Bueno, antes de que me mates con esa mirada iré a espiar, tengo que asegurarme que Temari cumpla con la apuesta.- en eso la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia afuera por donde se habían ido Benjiro y Temari.

En eso, el celular de Karito vibró, era un mensaje de Shikamaru.

S: _"¿Como va todo?"_

 _K: "Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Crees poder estar vivo mañana para que nos juntemos?"_

 _S: "Supongo que sí, ¿por qué? ¿ocurre algo?_

 _K: "Preferiría decírtelo en persona, mejor descansa es tarde y necesitas recuperarte."_

 _S: "Ok, pero ya me dejaste intrigado, ¿pasó algo con Temari?_

 _K: "Ella está bien no te preocupes, sólo quiero hablar algunos asuntos contigo, nos vemos mañana, bye"_

 _S: "Ok, Bye"_

\- ¿Era Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó Hinata una vez que Karito guardó el celular.

\- Sí.- respondió secamente la castaña.

\- ¿Le dijiste lo de la apuesta?

\- No, es capaz de levantarse con diarrea y todo y venir hasta aca para intentar impedirlo, le contaré todo mañana.- dijo la castaña dandose media vuelta.- Vamos por un trago Hinata, no creo que nos mate saludar a Sasuke y Kenjiro, aunque no creo que nos den bola, se ven bastante "entretenidos".

La Hyuga no pudo evitar ahogar una risita y dirigirse a la barra junto a su amiga.

000

Afuera de la discoteque Benjiro conversaba amenamente con Temari, le había dicho que sinceramente la había echado de menos y que encontraba que era una mujer muy simpática e interesante y que quería conocerla más. Temari no pudo evitar sentirse halagada, le agradaba Benjiro y mucho, ella sabía muy bien que le atraía, pero se notaba que era un buen chico y no un lanzado como tantos hombres imbeciles que había conocido. Si Shikamaru no le hubiese robado el corazón, talvez le habría dado una oportunidad a este chico, pero no le importaría tenerlo de amigo. Ahora venía lo difícil, el beso, el ambiente era perfecto, Benjiro prácticamente se le estaba declarando y ella estaba muy receptiva, ya que no podía arruinar el momento o no podría besarlo, había un ambiente de coquetería y flirteo perfecto para el beso. Sakura miraba desde una cierta distancia a la pareja, asegurandose de que Temari cumpliera con lo acordado.

\- Temari yo...- comenzó a decir el chico, estaba decidido, se le declararía hoy, necesitaba saber que sentía ella por él, si de verdad tenía una oportunidad o si efectivamente Shikamaru ya la había conquistado y a ella no le interesaba nadie más que el pelinegro, estaba aterrado por el posible rechazo, pero necesitaba saberlo.- Tú me gustas mucho, de hecho... Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal confesión, fue demasiado linda, sincera, desde el corazón, se preguntó si la confesión que le iba a hacer Shikamaru en su departamento el día del cumpleaños de Ino, la cual ella misma evitó, habría sido igual, no... de seguro una confesión así proveniente de los labios de su amado Shikamaru hubiese provocado que se lanzase a los brazos de él como una tonta quinceañera enamorada.

-Bueno, no voy a mentirte.- dijo Temari algo nerviosa.- Tú también me gustas Benjiro.

No era mentira, si le gustaba, le agradaba mucho como persona, pero obviamente el hombre que Temari amaba y al cual le había entregado completamente su corazón seguía siendo el joven Nara. Benjiro no pudo evitar emocionarse, talvez Shikamaru le llevaba ventaja, y mucha, porque se notaba que Temari dudaba al hablar, pero al parecer si tenía aunque fuese una infima oportunidad con ella. Definitivamente no la desaprovecharía, conquistaría a Temari a como de lugar. En eso la rubia lo miró tiernamente y comenzó a acercarse a él. Benjiro quedó de piedra ¿acaso ella...? No lo podía creer, una vez que estuvieron a un centímetro de distancia, el castaño cerró los ojos, si esto era un sueño entonces definitivamente quería quedarse soñando toda la vida, mientras estuviera al lado de Temari estaría feliz. Una vez que juntaron sus labios, se unieron en un dulce y lento beso. Benjiro estaba emocionadísimo y Temari intentaba por todos los medios que el beso no se profundizara tanto, sino que siguiera con ese toque lento y dulce. Una vez que lo creyó conveniente la rubia se separó del castaño y lo abrazó, en ese instante pudo notar a Sakura, quién estaba viendo toda la escena y ésta le esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. Temari le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó el pulgar, en un gesto de "misión cumplida". Tenía que admitirlo, se sentía un poco mal por haber "usado" a Benjiro, pero no tenía corazón para aclararle el asunto ahora, pero definitivamente se lo aclararía después, no quería que el chico se hiciese falsas ilusiones con ella, porque aunque ella no lo admitiera, lo único que quería era estar con Shikamaru.

000

Dentro de la discoteque Hinata y Karito se dispusieron a ir a la barra por unos tragos, pasaron cerca de Sasuke y Kenjiro, y el castaño no pudo evitar notar a la peliazul.

\- Hinata-chan!- dijo el chico alegremente.

\- Kenjiro-kun, que hay.- dijo cortesmente la peliazul, luego miró al pelinegro.- Hola, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hola Hinata, ¿viniste sola?- dijo el chico.

\- No, vino conmigo.- dijo una voz un poco más atrás de Hinata. En ese instante Karito apareció frente a ellos. A Kenjiro casi le da una hemorragia ahí mismo, tanto fue el impacto de ver a su "jefa" nuevamente con el cabello suelto que se quedó sin palabras.

\- Ka-Karito?- Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, como era posible que por el solo hecho de soltarse el cabello una persona cambiara tanto, y lo peor de todo... se veía endemoniadamente atractiva, que casi por un minuto olvidó que era la odiosa de Karito Sarutobi.

\- Que hay chicos.- dijo aburrida la chica cruzándose de brazos.

\- Je-Je-Jefa, te ves... espectacular! Por favor vamos a bailar jefa!- Kenjiro se lanzó hacia la castaña y ésta nuevamente lo paró poniendo su mano en plena cara del chico.

\- No me apetece Kenjiro.- dijo la castaña mirandolo fastidiada, luego miró a Sasuke.- Además estamos esperando a Sakura y Temari.

\- ¿Vino Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke un poco nervioso.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo la castaña mirando desafiante al pelinegro, éste le devolvió la misma mirada. Kenjiro y Hinata se miraron y pudieron notar la tensión en el ambiente, finalmente el castaño tomó la palabra para destensar el asunto.

\- ¿Quieren unos tragos chicas? yo invito, mientras esperan a Sakura y Temari-chan.- propuso Kenjiro amablemente.

\- No gracias Kenjiro, lo que menos quiero es que Sakura se altere, Hinata y yo iremos a sentarnos a una mesa.- le respondió sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke en ningún minuto, luego miró a su amiga.- Vamos Hinata, nos vemos chicos.

En eso las chicas siguieron su camino hacia las mesas. Sasuke suspiró fastidiado.

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o la jefa te odia?- preguntó Kenjiro mirando a su amigo.

\- Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero... ahora con lo de Sakura creo que nuestra relación empeoró.- explicó el pelinegro.

\- Bueno, si le pusieras los cuernos a mi amiga también te odiaría hermano.- dijo el castaño, y luego de pensarlo detenidamente acotó.- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?

\- Hm.- musitó el chico sonriendo.- No sé quién de ustedes dos es peor, tú o Naruto.

\- Naruto.- exclamaron al unísono.

 **Pobre Naruto por decisión unánime es un idiota XD. Ahora recibiré con dignidad todos los tomates y las balas que quieran lanzarme y dispararme respectivamente por haber hecho que Temari besara a Benjiro, ah no esperen un minuto... es culpa de Sakura! así que matenla a ella hahaha y aprovechan de matar a Karin también por indigestar a nuestro Shika, pobrecito :/**

 **Uy que irá a pasar cuando Karito le cuente a Shikamaru lo ocurrido en la disco?! uhhhh, a esperar el próximo cap! byebye**


	50. Capítulo 50: Hasta que te conocí

**Huelo a Naruhina! hahaha! Capítulo 50 omg! muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi fic y los entretiene que obviamente ese es el objetivo por el que lo escribo hahaha, bueno sin más preambulos enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 50: Hasta que te conocí.**

Naruto estornudó de repente, estaba sentado en una mesa con Lee mientras se tomaba unos tragos.

\- Oye Lee, me disculpas un rato, voy al baño.- dijo Naruto con muchas ganas de orinar.

\- Ve Naruto, yo te espero aquí.- dijo el pelinegro mientras el rubio corría desesperado al baño.

Cerca de la mesa de Lee, Karito y Hinata iban a proceder a sentarse para esperar a sus amigas.

\- Umm, Karito, tu busca una mesa yo... necesito pasar al tocador un momento.- dijo Hinata.

\- Está bien, ve. Yo te espero.- dijo la castaña, en eso la peliazul se dirigió hacia los baños. Karito comenzó a buscar alguna mesa vacía y al pasar la vista por las mesas, que lamentablemente estaban ocupadas, lo divisó, a él... estaba sentado solo en una mesa, pero al parecer estaba con alguien porque habían dos vasos en la mesa, lo más probable es que estuviera con Naruto, pero no veía al rubio por ningún lado. Instintivamente quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo en seco, no había hablado con él en toda la semana, se habían cruzado una que otra vez por los pasillos, pero nada... era simplemente como si fueran dos completos desconocidos. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, quería acercarse a Lee, preguntarle que rayos pasaba, aunque ella ya tenía sospechas de lo que podría ser, pero no era la idea quedarse con la duda, podría estar equivocada. _"*sigh* mendokusei"_ se dijo mentalmente la chica y simplemente se acercó donde el pelinegro.

\- Hola Lee.- dijo la chica una vez que llegó donde el chico. Éste la miró y quedó impactado al verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal belleza, ¿acaso estaba soñando? miró su vaso para asegurarse de que no se había confundido de nuevo y se había tomado el sake de Naruto.

\- Ka-Karito?- fue lo único que pudo musitar el chico, y no pudo evitar "escanearla" por completo, se veía preciosa esta noche. Karito lo miró extrañada, ¿por qué se había puesto nervioso por solo verla? y ahí se dio cuenta... sí había dejado baboso a Kenjiro y le había llamado la atención al mismo Sasuke con su "peinado" nuevo, era más que obvio que a Lee lo pondría en un estado catatónico o peor.- Vaya... te ves... bien...

\- Gracias, tú también.- dijo la chica desviando la mirada sonrojada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Lee no hallaba que decirle y Karito estaba nerviosa, pero tuvo que dejar el nerviosismo de lado porque de verdad que quería saber que rayos pasaba con Lee.

\- Lee.- le llamó la atención la chica, éste simplemente la miró.- ¿Ocurrió algo con Tsunade?

Lee abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Cómo rayos sabía? Era increíble lo perspicaz que era esta chica, bueno... esa era una de las tantas cualidades que le fascinaban de ella. No pudo evitar mirarla como un tonto enamorado.

\- Bueno...- dijo algo nervioso.- ya sabes, vio que era joven y... me dio el típico sermón de que no debo acercarme demasiado a las alumnas, en especial a las de último año.

\- Hm, ya lo suponía.- dijo la chica con su tono aburrido.- pero Lee, no necesitas ignorarme. Si quieres poner límites entre tú y yo, sólo dímelo, yo entenderé. No me gustaría que te metieses en problemas por mi causa, pero tampoco quiero que me ignores.

Lee no pudo evitar ponerse de pie, a la altura de la castaña y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

\- Karito yo... lo siento. No quise ofenderte o que creyeras que no me importas.- dijo el chico tomando una de las manos de la castaña. Karito no pudo evitar que el maldito rubor que cubría sus mejillas comenzara a esparcirse por todo su rostro.

\- Lee...

\- Yo tampoco quiero meterte en problemas Karito, es lo que menos quiero, pero...- el chico la miraba fijo a sus bellos ojos índigo que le robaban el sueño.- No puedo evitar el sentir algo fuerte por tí Karito, pero sé que no es correcto por mi posición de ser tu profesor y... argh qué problemático!

Karito no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, él estaba tan confundido como ella, era divertido ver como ambos veían lo complicado de su relación, pero ahora le daba igual, sólo había una cosa que quería hacer con Lee en este instante y era...

\- ¿Quieres ir a bailar Lee?- le preguntó coquetamente la castaña, ahora le importaba una mierda las etiquetas, no estaban en Senju por lo que ahora simplemente eran dos jóvenes confundidos por sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

\- Me encantaría Karito.- dijo Lee dulcemente. Karito apretó más firmemente aún la mano de Lee y lo guió hacia la pista de baile, lo mejor de todo era que estaban tocando un lento, por lo que la castaña rodeó el cuello de Lee con sus brazos mientras el chico rodeaba su cintura y bailaban sin dejar de mirarse. Ahora Lee comprendía totalmente a Shikamaru cuando le decía que se perdía en los ojos de Temari, ya que él estaba experimentando exactamente lo mismo, estaba totalmente perdido en los bellos ojos índigo de Karito y para él ya nadie en el mundo existía más que ella. _"Ya no puedo seguir negandolo... estoy completamente enamorado de ella"_ pensaba Lee mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amada Karito.

Hinata observaba desde las escaleras la tierna escena, sólo había ido al baño a hacerse un retoque por lo que volvió rápido, pero al ver a Karito con Lee conversando no quiso intervenir. Ahora se encontraba sola, Sakura y Temari aún no daban señales de vida y Karito estaba con Lee, no pudo evitar suspirar y procedió a sentarse en un escalón, en ese instante alguien se acercó a ella y le dirigió la palabra.

\- Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella...

2 MINUTOS ANTES

Naruto había vuelto del baño, pero no encontró a Lee en la mesa.

\- Huh? qué extraño. ¿adónde habrá ido?- dijo el chico y comenzó a buscarlo, pero no había rastros del pelinegro y no se lo cruzó para ir al baño, de eso estaba seguro. Por instinto posó su vista en la pista de baile y ahí lo vió. Estaba bailando con Karito, bien abrazaditos para que estamos con cosas. A Naruto se le cayó la mandíbula de la impresión.- Pero que mier...

No entendía nada, ¿acaso había algo entre Karito y Lee? Esto sólo hacía que sintiera más coraje con sus dos amigos perezosos por ser tan... erráticos.

\- Argh, primero Shikamaru y ahora Karito... ¿qué mierda le pasa al mundo?!- se quejó el rubio, por lo que tuvo que dirigirse camino a la barra para contarle su "descubrimiento" a Sasuke y Kenjiro, esperando que el castaño no armara un escándalo porque su "sensei" estaba coqueteando con su "jefa". Cuando estaba a punto de llegar no pudo evitar mirar las escaleras que daban hacia la pista de baile y desde ese entonces no pudo quitar la vista de allí. Naruto se quedó estático cuando su vista se posó en cierta peliazul que miraba fijamente la pista de baile. No entendía por qué, pero fue como si esa imagen lo hipnotizara, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a esa hermosa chica, de hecho, jamás en su vida había visto a una chica como ella. Vió como la chica se sentó en un escalón, los pies de Naruto se movieron solos en dirección a la chica y una vez que llegó donde ella simplemente dijo sin pensar.

\- Hola, ¿Te gustaría bailar?

La chica lo miró fijo y Naruto no pudo evitar quedar totalmente hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos perlados. Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la petición de aquel chico, iba a rechazar la oferta, pero sus labios hablaron por sí solos.

\- Sí, claro.- no entendía por qué rayos había aceptado, pero sinceramente su boca habló por su propia cuenta. Naruto le ofreció caballerosamente su mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras la miraba dulcemente. Hinata, nerviosa, tomó la mano del chico y se levantó, luego se dirigieron a la pista de baile, aún tocaban el lento, por lo que Naruto, nervioso, tomó la cintura de la chica y Hinata, extremadamente sonrojada, rodeó el cuello del rubio y comenzaron a bailar.

\- Oh! a propósito! soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo alegremente el chico mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no podía creerlo, hasta que por fin conocía al famoso Naruto, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal jocoso hecho.

\- Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, gusto en conocerte, Naruto-kun.

000

Sakura y Temari se dirigían hacia la barra en busca de sus dos amigas. Temari se había despedido de Benjiro, ya que éste debía volver a la cabina del Dj, por lo que quedaron de verse el fin de semana.

\- Bueno amiga que puedo decir, te luciste.- dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Aún así me siento un poco mal por Benjiro.- dijo algo preocupada la rubia mientras miraba la cabina del Dj.

\- Ay, no te preocupes por eso ahora, mejor busquemos a las chicas.- en eso la pelirrosa al llegar a la barra se encontró con cierto par de amigos.- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí.

\- Sakura!- gritó un ya entonado Kenjiro.- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?

\- Bien, gracias Kenjiro, ¿en qué andas?- dijo Sakura ignorando por completo a Sasuke.

\- Pues aquí, pasandola de lo lindo.- luego el castaño notó a Temari.- Temari-chan! tú como siempre deslumbrante, con razón tienes loco al flojito de Shikamaru.

En eso Kenjiro comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Temari, escaneandola de una manera poco sutil.

\- ¿Te apetece bailar Temari-chan? No creo que tu noviecito se enoje.- dijo el castaño mirándola pícaramente.

\- No gracias Kenjiro, no me apetece y Shikamaru no es mi novio para tu información.- aclaró la rubia.

\- Ya Kenjiro, es suficiente, creo que tomaste demasiado.- intervino Sasuke.

\- Uy saltó la liebre! ya creía que estabas de adorno Sasuke.- espetó duramente la pelirrosa. Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio, no quería tener problemas con ella.

\- Descuida Sasuke, sé cuidarme sola.- dijo Temari mirando al pelinegro.

\- Vamos vamos, no se pongan graves chicas. Sakura, por qué mejor no te quedas aquí con Sasuke y conversan, aclaran sus asuntos amorosos mientras yo me voy a bailar con Temari-chan toda la noche!- en eso Kenjiro agarró a Temari por la cintura en un rápido movimiento y la acercó a él. Temari estaba a punto de darle una buena tunda cuando alguien bruscamente los separó.

-Suelta a Temari ahora!- Benjiro apartó a Kenjiro de la rubia empujandolo hacia la barra. El castaño al chocar con ésta pasó a llevar unos vasos, miró al sujeto que lo empujó y la adrenalina junto a los efectos del alcohol se apoderaron de él.

\- Oye que te pasa imbecil?- Kenjiro agarró a Benjiro por la camisa y comenzó a intimidarlo.

\- Que te pasa a tí idiota? No voy a permitir que toques a Temari.- Le dijo Benjiro desafiante sin dejarse intimidar por el castaño y soltandose bruscamente del agarre.

\- A quién le estas diciendo idiota hijo de puta?!- Kenjiro iba a lanzarse hacia Benjiro, pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

\- Kenjiro ya basta!- lo reprendió el pelinegro mientras lo sostenía.

\- ¿Qué haces Sasuke?! no ves que voy a poner a este imbecil en su lugar?!

\- El que te va a poner en tu lugar voy a ser yo!- dijo desafiante Benjiro acercandose al castaño.

\- Benjiro no! estoy bien no te preocupes.- dijo la rubia poniendose entre ambos castaños.

\- ¿QUÉ?! MÁS ENCIMA TIENES MI MISMO NOMBRE?! VOY A MATARTE!- se quejó el castaño fuera de sí.

\- Ya Kenjiro! nos vamos!- dijo Sasuke llevandose a su amigo.

\- Hmp, pobre Kenjiro, era tan buen chico. De seguro es la junta...- dijo Sakura sarcasticamente mientras observaba divertida la escena desde la barra mientras se tomaba un trago.

\- Tú no te metas Sakura.- le dijo Sasuke fastidiado, esto enfureció a la pelirrosa tanto que le tiró lo que le quedaba de trago a Sasuke, empapando a Kenjiro también.

\- Oye! yo que te hice Sakura?!- se quejó el castaño, pero la pelirrosa lo ignoró por completo.

\- Como osas siquiera dirigirme la palabra Sasuke Uchiha?! Deberías sentirte mal con el solo hecho de verme estúpido!- chilló Sakura mirando furiosa al Uchiha.

\- Yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente contigo Sakura. Ahora dejame en paz que tengo que llevarme a Kenjiro.- le dijo el Uchiha mientras se llevaba a su borracho amigo.

\- ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme?! Bien hazlo! cobarde! eso es lo que eres Sasuke Uchiha, un puto cobarde!-

\- Cierra la boca Sakura! Deja de comportarte como una niñita berrinchuda. Madura quieres?- le gritó Sasuke a Sakura, ésta quedó en shock por el comentario del pelinegro y éste nuevamente comenzó a retirarse junto a su amigo. Sakura, furiosa, comenzó a avanzar hacia Sasuke y Kenjiro con el fin de golpearlo, pero Temari la sostuvo.

\- Sakura basta! no te alteres por favor!- le dijo la rubia mientras la sostenía firmemente.

\- SUELTAME TEMARI! LO VOY A MATAR!- chillaba la pelirrosa, luego le gritó al pelinegro.- TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA! ERES LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA! TE DESEO LO PEOR!

Aunque no la mirase, Sasuke se sentía pésimo por los comentarios de su exnovia y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, ahora lo odiaba, definitivamente lo odiaba y cada vez que se veían sentía que lo odiaba más y más. _"Ya no tiene caso, la has perdido para siempre Sasuke..."_ se lamentó mentalmente el pelinegro mientras salía de la discoteque junto a su amigo.

000

Ya era de madrugada por lo que Karito decidió que era hora de volver a su casa, Lee se ofreció a llevarla, ya que Sakura y Temari se habían ido luego del incidente con Kenjiro y Sasuke, y Naruto se había ofrecido a llevar a Hinata a su casa.

Una vez que llegaron, Lee la acompañó hasta la puerta, no podía evitarlo estaba contentísimo después de aquella velada juntos.

\- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes en clases Karito.- dijo Lee mirándola con cara de enamorado, era increible como esta chica lo mandaba literalmente a las nubes.

\- Sí, buenas noches Lee, nos vemos el lunes.- dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ella tampoco podía evitar el hecho de que estaba enamorada de él, y cada momento juntos era totalmente placentero, sinceramente no quería que la noche acabara. Lee totalmente hipnotizado por Karito comenzó a acercarse a ella con intención de besarla. Karito comprendió inmediatamente las intenciones de Lee y su corazón comenzó a latir bruscamente, de verdad que quería corresponderle, pero sabía que si lo permitía sería muy difícil reprimir sus sentimientos en el instituto, por lo que instintivamente puso su dedo índice en los labios de Lee cuando estaba casi a un centímetro de los labios de ella. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y la miró sin comprender.

\- No creo que nos convenga complicar las cosas ¿no crees?- dijo la chica sonriendole nerviosa, de verdad que se le hacía difícil el colocar distancia entre él y ella ahora que era más que obvio lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

\- Sí, lo siento... me dejé llevar.- dijo el chico entre nervioso y decepcionado, pero era verdad, si se acercaban demasiado sería muy difícil para él no querer tenerla cerca en el instituto.- Buenas noches Karito.

En eso el chico se dió media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia su auto.

\- Lee!- lo llamó la castaña. El pelinegro se volteó hacia ella y grande fue su sorpresa cuando la castaña se acercó a él y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

\- Que descanzes.- dijo la chica sonrojada dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su casa a paso rápido. Lee se quedó estático mirándola y tocándose la mejilla donde lo había besado la chica. Una vez que Karito desapareció por la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír, _"A quién engaño, estoy completamente enamorado de ella... ya no quiero separarme nunca más de ti Karito"_ se dijo mentalmente mientras subía su vista al cielo y contemplaba las estrellas más bellas y brillantes que había visto en toda su vida.

000

Naruto había ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa, se había conseguido el auto de su papá a duras penas, ya que éste le advirtió que condujera con cuidado ya que aún era menor de edad, pero al menos pudo conseguir su objetivo. Habían ido conversando todo el viaje hacia la casa de Hinata, era increíble que tenían el mismo círculo de amigos, pero jamás habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse.

\- Vaya, voy a matar a todos mis amigos por no habernos presentado, eres una persona genial Hinata, que desperdicio no haberte conocido antes.- dijo el rubio amigablemente mientras conducía. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse a morir por el cumplido.

\- Gr-gracias Na-Naruto-kun.- dijo tímidamente la chica. Luego divisó la puerta de su casa.- Oh! aquí es mi casa.

Naruto estacionó el auto enfrente del lugar.

\- Sugoi! tu casa es grande!- dijo el chico con cara de asombro.

\- Gracias.- dijo la chica divertida por la expresión del chico.- Bueno... gracias por traerme, Naruto-kun.

\- De nada, cuando quieras Hinata ^^- dijo el chico sonriendole de oreja a oreja. La chica, aún sonrojada, procedió a bajarse, pero Naruto la detuvo.

\- Espera Hinata!- le dijo el rubio mientras la miraba fijo. Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, el chico la miraba decididamente con esas orbes azules causando que el corazón de Hinata latiera como si se le quisiese salir del pecho.

\- Q-qué ocurre... Naruto-kun?

\- Es que...- el chico ahora se puso nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la nuca levemente sonrojado.- quería pedirte tu teléfono, ya sabes... para salir de vez en cuando.

Hinata ya no podía ponerse más roja de lo que estaba, su cara era carmín puro, ¿por qué este chico la colocaba tan nerviosa?, y lo peor de todo... se sentía tan bien estar junto a él, Naruto era una persona muy cálida y su sola presencia ponía a Hinata feliz, la chica tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de que le diera una hemorragia de tanta sangre que tenía en el rostro. Naruto interpretó ese gesto como de que la había ofendido, por lo que intentó disculparse.

\- Oh pero... si no quieres no importa! sé que recién nos conocimos hoy, pero...

\- Está bien! Naruto-kun ^^- dijo la peliazul dedicandole una dulce sonrisa. Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse mirandola como estúpido, era la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida. Definitivamente Hinata Hyuga era una chica especial, era endemoniadamente tímida, pero emitía una calidez y dulzura que te hipnotizaba por completo y Naruto no pudo escapar de semejante hechizo...

000

Al día siguiente, Temari estaba intentando estudiar, ya que la próxima semana comenzaban los exámenes y quería rendir bien, afortunadamente Gaara y Kushina habían salido a comprar la mercadería y la chica se encontraba sola en el departamento, en eso oyó el timbre, no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de deja vu, ya que el sábado pasado más o menos a esta misma hora había recibido la inesperada visita de su amado. No pudo evitar emocionarse, ya que ella misma vió en la mañana que Kushina se llevó las llaves del departamento por lo que definitivamente no eran ellos. Una vez que abrió la puerta se encontró con Benjiro.

\- Be-Benjiro?!- exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

\- Hola Temari.- le dijo alegremente el castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella para besarla, Temari tuvo que desviar la mirada para no consumar el beso. El chico la quedó mirando extrañado.- ¿Qué ocurre Temari?

\- Benjiro, creo que tenemos que aclarar un asunto.- dijo seriamente la rubia. En eso le explicó lo de la apuesta con Sakura y le pidió disculpas por haberle hecho pensar otra cosa, ella sentía un cariño muy especial por Benjiro, pero solo era eso, nada más.- Lo siento mucho Benjiro, de verdad no quería que te ilusionaras.

\- No te preocupes Temari.- dijo el chico amablemente, aunque había algo que no le convencía.- Pero... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro dime.

\- Ayer me dijiste que te "gustaba", talvez no enamorada, pero que sí te gustaba, ¿eso es cierto o también fue por la apuesta?- preguntó el castaño mirándola fijamente. Bien... Temari tenía que admitir que Benjiro era muy astuto.

\- Bueno, en realidad no, de hecho... sí me gustas pero...- Temari decidió ser sincera con él.- hay alguien más.

\- ¿Shikamaru?

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿hasta Benjiro sabía lo de Shikamaru? por Kami, ya estaba comenzando a creer que tener secretos en Konoha era algo imposible.

\- Sí- dijo simplemente la rubia.- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, al menos me alegra saber que aunque sea algo pequeño, significo algo para ti Temari.- dijo dulcemente el chico, un leve rubor cobró vida en las mejillas de la rubia, vaya que era tierno.- Pero no me rendiré, él y yo estamos casi en la misma situación. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por conquistarte Temari.

Dicho esto el chico se despidió y se fue del lugar, Temari quedó de piedra, ahora prácticamente dos chicos estaban intentando conquistarla, estaba profundamente enamorada de uno de ellos, pero por el otro estaba empezando a sentir sentimientos profundos también.

\- Argh! Mendokusei!- dijo en voz alta Temari para luego darse cuenta de la "frase" que había salido de su boca y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse como una tonta enamorada.

 **Aayayay el SasuSaku va cada día peor, ahora entró el Naruhina en acción! y Temari haciendo enredos ayayay, bueno al menos le aclaró la pelicula a Ben, esa mujer está loka por Shikamaru y tod s lo sabemos hahaha.**

 **Lirio: No te equivocas este besito si tendrá su consecuencia, en especial cuando cierto pelinegro se entere muahahaha.**

 **Besitos a todos byebye**


	51. Capítulo 51: Rivales cara a cara

**Chan! El encuentro entre Shikamaru y Benjiro! Hagan sus apuestas ya! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 51: Rivales cara a cara.**

-Y... ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?- preguntó Shikamaru a su mejor amiga. Estaban en el lugar de siempre sentados bajo el mismo árbol, el pelinegro ya se sentía mejor de su indigestión por lo que pudo juntarse con su amiga.

\- Bien iré al grano, ¿conoces a Benjiro, el amigo de Sasuke?- le preguntó la castaña sin rodeos. Shikamaru la miró sin comprender.

\- Hmm...- Shikamaru intentaba recordar, pero no tenía idea de a quién se refería.- nope...

\- ¿No?- Karito lo miró desconcertada, el pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros.- Bien, probemos con esto. ¿Recuerdas al tipo que bailó con Temari la noche de la inauguración de "Will of Fire"?

Shikamaru instintivamente iba a negarlo nuevamente, pero en ese instante recordó ese suceso, y a ese tipo... el que bailó amenamente con su amada y con el cual Temari prácticamente recorrió toda la discoteque bailando, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordarlo, cosa que Karito notó.

\- Al parecer sí lo recuerdas...

\- ¿y qué hay con eso?- preguntó molesto el chico.

\- Pues tal parece que está interesado en Temari.

\- Y? a todo Konoha le gusta Temari.- dijo el pelinegro como mencionando lo obvio.

\- Shika, si te lo digo es por algo, ten cuidado con él, la mira con la misma cara de tonto enamorado que tú, por eso me preocupa.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

\- Que dejes de perder el tiempo y haz lo que debiste hacer desde que terminaste con Fumiko.- le dijo firmemente su amiga.- Lucha por ella.

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga, nunca la había visto tan decidida por algo, y lo peor de todo es... que el que debería estar con esa actitud era él...

 _"Hmp, ¿un rival?, vaya... esto no puede ser más problemático"_ pensó hastiado el chico, pero aunque fuese un verdadero fastidio competir con otro tipo por el amor de Temari, valía la pena...

000

Sasuke se remecía en su cama, ya eran pasadas las 4 de la tarde, había llegado tardísimo por la salida a "Will of Fire" y la borrachera de su amigo Kenjiro, por lo que optó por dormir hasta tarde. Notó que algo o alguien lo zamarreaba del hombro y lo alejaba de su dulce sueño. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con dos orbes azules que lo miraban fijo.

\- Hasta que despiertas dattebayo!- lo reprendió su rubio amigo.

-NARUTO QUE MIERDA HACES?!- Sasuke prácticamente lo lanzó de su cama.

\- OYE QUE TE PASA?!- Chilló el rubio molesto.

\- Pues que me despierto y lo primero que veo es tu cara encima de la mía, ¿que no sabes lo que es el espacio personal dobe?

\- Teme!- gruñó Naruto apretando el puño, pero instantáneamente se relajó.- Bueno no importa, tengo que contarte algo.

\- ?- Sasuke quedó impactado con su cambio de actitud y más aún cuando un rubor cubrió las mejillas de su amigo.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que...- Naruto desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca.- Hihi, conocí a una chica ^^

\- wow... que interesante... ¿y para eso me despiertas?- dijo ironicamente el pelinegro.

\- ERES UN IDIOTA! MAL AMIGO! TE CUENTO ALGO PERSONAL Y ASI ME TRATAS?! HUM!- Naruto se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

\- *sigh* está bien... cuentame, ¿como fue?- le dijo fastidiado su amigo, sabía perfectamente que si no dejaba al rubio contar su "aventura" no lo dejaría en paz. Naruto sonrió y le contó lo ocurrido con aquella chica.

\- *suspiro* es tan linda Sasuke... deberías conocerla.- decía ensimismado el chico, luego se percato de algo.- No espera! mejor no! NI SE TE OCURRA MIRARLA SASUKE! LO TIENES ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO.

\- Relájate Naruto, no ando con ganas de conocer chicas, además en una de esas la conozco.

\- Espera un minuto...- Naruto recordó algo, luego se le tiró encima.- Maldito idiota!

\- Pero que mier...- Sasuke quedó totalmente desconcertado cuando el rubio se le tiró encima, que no alcanzó a reaccionar.

\- SON UNOS MALDITOS TODOS USTEDES! TODO ESTE TIEMPO Y NUNCA ME PRESENTARON A HINATA! LOS ODIO DATTEBAYO!

-NA-NANI?!- Sasuke quedó de piedra ante tal confesión y para empeorar la situación la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

\- Se puede saber que mierda ha- Fumiko había entrado a la habitación de su hermano y quedó con ojos de puntos al ver tal escena, Naruto encima de su hermano en su cama en una pose no muy bonita. Luego de digerir la escena reaccionó.- Vaya... no me digas que ahora vas a empezar a probar cosas nuevas Sasuke...

Sasuke y Naruto la quedaron mirando con cara de "¿qué rayos?", luego al mirarse notaron la "pose" en la que estaban y en como se debería ver desde la perspectiva de Fumiko.

-NO ESPERA! NO ES LO QUE CREES!- gritaron al unísono ambos amigos rojos de la vergüenza...

000

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru se las había ingeniado para convencer a Naruto de ver una película en el departamento de su padre, ya que éste tenía un televisor grande estilo "home theater", por lo que terminó por entusiasmar al rubio, obviamente al pelinegro lo que menos le interesaba era ver la película sino que le interesaba conocer a su "rival" que curiosamente trabajaba en el videoclub cercano al departamento de Minato.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar cruzaron la puerta, pero al parecer Benjiro no estaba en su puesto.

\- Huh? que extraño, ¿dónde estará Benjiro?- preguntó el rubio mientras escaneaba los alrededores. Shikamaru simplemente se limitó a revisar las películas. En eso un chico castaño salió de la bodega.

\- Qué hay Benjiro!- exclamó Naruto al ver al castaño.

\- Naruto! que tal!- saludó el chico afablemente.

\- Bien! vine con mi amigo a arrendar algo para pasar el rato.- dijo el rubio, en eso se volteó a llamar a su amigo.- Oi! Shikamaru! ven para que conozcas a mi amigo Benjiro!

 _"¿Shikamaru?"_ pensó Benjiro en su mente, en eso un joven de cabello negro y largo atado en una coleta alta con cara de pereza y cansancio se acercó a ellos.

\- Benjiro te presento a mi amigo Shikamaru.- exclamó el rubio amistosamente, luego miró al pelinegro.- Shikamaru, éste es Benjiro un amigo mío y de Sasuke.

\- Que hay...- saludó cansinamente Shikamaru mirandolo fijo y examinandolo. _"¿Así que este es el tipo que está interesado en Temari?"_ pensó el pelinegro al verlo.

\- Hola...- dijo el castaño seriamente, mientras lo analizaba. _"¿Qué rayos le ve Temari a este tipo? no tiene absolutamente nada de especial, parece un vago"_ pensaba el chico para sí. En eso el pelinegro se dirigió al rubio.

\- Bueno, iré a ver que arrendamos.- dijo Shikamaru desinteresadamente mientras se daba media vuelta y volvía a revisar las películas.

 _"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Es como si no tuviera sangre en las venas"_ pensaba molesto el castaño por la actitud del pelinegro.

 _"Se nota que es del tipo energico y aventado, odio lo aventado"_ pensaba fastidiado el Nara.

 _"Idiota..."_ pensaron al unísono ambos chicos.

En eso Benjiro quiso provocar un poco al pelinegro por lo que tomó la palabra.

\- Hey Naruto, Sasuke me dijo que conociste a una chica.- dijo simpáticamente el chico.

\- Ahaha sí.- dijo el rubio algo ruborizado, luego miró molesto a su amigo pelinegro- aunque ni lo menciones, ya que me haces acordar de los idiotas que jamás me la presentaron.

Shikamaru simplemente se hizo el desentendido mientras checaba las películas.

\- Bueno, yo también estuve con una chica el viernes.- relató el castaño, luego miró de reojo al Nara mientras contaba.- incluso la besé.

Shikamaru paró la oreja instintivamente.

\- Wow! ¿en serio? genial!

\- Sí, de hecho tú la conoces Naruto.- dijo Benjiro divertidamente.

\- ¿A sí?- a Naruto ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación, tenía una corazonada de quién podría ser la chica si Benjiro decía que la conocía, no pudo evitar mirar de reojo también al Nara nervioso.- ¿y quién es?

\- Temari.- dijo victoriosamente el castaño. A Shikamaru comenzó a hervirle la sangre, ya tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese idiota- ¿quieres que te cuente como fue?

\- Pues...- Naruto no hallaba que decir, pero lo que menos quería era que le contara los detalles de su beso con Temari, al menos no con Shikamaru a 2 metros de ellos.

\- Te lo contaré de todos modos, fue- pero el castaño no pudo continuar ya que el Nara prácticamente le tapó la cara con una de las películas de la estantería.

\- Ten, me llevo esta.- dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era matarlo aquí y ahora. El castaño miró la carátula y notó que era una película de acción, de bastante acción...

\- Hmp, ¿te apetece ver una película de matanza y sangre Shikamaru?- le dijo el castaño en tono burlón.

\- See, de repente me dieron ganas.- le respondió el pelinegro con tono tranquilo, pero firme.

Ambos chicos se mataban con la mirada, y el pobre de Naruto estaba en medio de la tormenta silenciosa. Una vez que arrendaron la película, Naruto se despidió del castaño amablemente, mientras que Shikamaru le dijo un simple "adios", Benjiro decidió decirle algo antes de que se fuera.

\- Oye Shikamaru.- exclamó el castaño.

El pelinegro se detuvo en plena puerta de salida y lo miró de reojo.

\- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por conquistar a Temari, no me rendiré, lucharé por ella.- dijo decididamente Benjiro. Naruto tragó saliva mientras que su amigo pelinegro se devolvía hacia donde estaba Benjiro, se paró frente al mostrador, estaban cara a cara mirándose seria y fijamente.

\- Hmp, bienvenido al club.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, Benjiro lo miró confuso mientras el chico volvía a dirigirse hacia la puerta para esta vez desaparecer tras ella.

000

Karito estaba en su habitación ordenando sus pertenencias para una nueva semana de escuela, el día de hoy sí que había sido "problemático", no solo por el hecho de que su hermano se desmayó por lo menos unas tres veces, sino por el hecho de que su nuevo cambio de actitud era un verdadero fastidio de sobrellevar. ¿Y como rayos terminamos en esto? Se debía nada más y nada menos que a una pequeña apuesta que había hecho el día anterior con su mejor amigo...

FLASHBACK

-Bien, ya hablamos mucho de mí, ahora hablemos de ti.- dijo Shikamaru acomodado bajo el árbol mientras miraba pícaramente a su amiga.

\- No pasó nada entre Lee y yo si es lo que quieres saber.- dijo aburrida Karito.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera un beso?

\- Bueno... le di un beso en la mejilla.- dijo la chica un poco ruborizada y desviando la mirada.

\- ¿eso es todo?- dijo el Nara perplejo.- y después dices que el flojo y lento soy yo, tú eres peor.

\- Tú eres el rey de la flojera, ni yo puedo ganarte en eso. Yo al menos sobrevivo si no tomo siesta un día, tú en cambio te mueres.- le reclamó la castaña.

\- Bien apostemos.- dijo el chico divertido mientras se incorporaba y miró a su amiga fijamente.- Demuestrame que puedes sobrevivir sin ser la reina de la flojera.

\- ¿y que gano con eso?

\- Pues... demostrarás que tienes razón y el más flojo entre nosotros soy yo, y... te regalaré lo que quieras.

\- Quiero un celular con cámara.- dijo firmemente Karito.

\- Hecho, pero si yo gano...- comenzó a decir el chico mirando traviesamente a su amiga.- me regalarás tu consola de videojuegos.

Karito alzó una ceja mirándolo suspicaz.

\- La apuesta es simple, de hecho no te costará nada llevarla a cabo.- explicó el chico.- Todo lo que tienes que hacer es que... por una semana seas una estudiante modelo. Ya sabes, responsable, estudiosa, trabajadora, dormir tus 8 horas diarias, y rendir como nunca antes lo has hecho.

\- Suena demasiado facil... ¿cual es el truco?

\- Que sé perfectamente que no lo soportarás.- Shikamaru la miró burlonamente, la castaña le devolvió la misma mirada divertida.

\- Hecho.- dijo la chica sabiendo que sería un martirio llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero esforzarse un poco por un celular nuevo si lo valía.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- *sigh* tsumaranai- exclamó la chica aburrida mientras se peinaba el cabello, ya estaba bastante largo, pensaba si sería mejor opción cortarselo un poco. En eso tocaron la puerta de su habitación.- adelante.

\- Karito, ¿aún no te acuestas?- preguntó Asuma mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

\- Sí, en un momento, estaba decidiendo si cortarme el cabello o no, ha crecido bastante ¿no crees?

\- Hm... dicen que cuando una chica se corta el cabello es símbolo de que perdió a un hombre importante para ella.- dijo Asuma pensativo.- Por qué no simplemente te lo recoges en una cola de caballo, se te vería lindo.

\- ¿Tú crees?- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, luego simplemente respondió- hmm, me vale.

000

Al otro día, Karito llegó temprano al salón y se sorprendió al ver a su "querido" profesor ya sentado en su escritorio, no pudo evitar sonreír como una idiota al verlo, pero al parecer el chico no la había notado por lo que se acercó a él.

\- Buenos días, Lee-sensei.- saludó la castaña. Lee la miró y nuevamente casi le da una hemorragia al verla. Karito había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo alta mientras que dos mechones de pelo estaban hacia cada lado de su rostro.

-Bu... buenos días... Karito...- fue todo lo que pudo articular el chico mientras se colocaba de pie a su altura. Ambos se miraron fijamente, perdiendose en la mirada del otro, Karito prefirió cortar el contacto antes de que alguien llegara al salón y los viera en tal situación.

\- Bien, creo que iré a mi asiento.- dijo la chica, pero no alcanzó a darse ni media vuelta cuando Lee la tomó firmemente de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. El chico se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle en el oído.

\- Te ves preciosa hoy Karito.- dijo el chico mientras se separaba un poco de ella para notar el rostro ruborizado de su amada, quién lo miraba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. En eso Lee reaccionó de su ensimismamiento, por lo que soltó inmediatamente la mano de la chica.- Pe-perdón Karito! perdón por mi atrevimiento... fue un impulso... sumimasen!

-No te preocupes Lee.- le dijo la chica mirandolo tiernamente, aún ruborizada.- y gracias.

Instintivamente, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse, totalmente ensimismados con el otro, por fin iban a besarse, pero la felicidad no les duró mucho ya que oyeron pasos acercandose. Rápidamente se separaron y... como si nada hubiese pasado, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y una vez que llegaron todos los alumnos, Lee dio comienzo a la clase.

000

Una vez que terminó la jornada escolar, nuevamente Karito tuvo que explicarle a Sakura la apuesta con Shikamaru, la pobre ya no le quedaba corazón de los constantes ataques cardíacos que sufrió durante todo el día al ver a la "nueva" Karito.

\- Pero de verdad es necesaria tanta exageración?! Osea una cosa es que apuestes y otra muy distinta es que te lo tomes tan a pecho, no es como si Shikamaru estuviera encima tuyo asegurandose.- exclamó la pelirrosa mientras tomaba agua.

\- Oye me va a comprar un celular con cámara y esto no requiere tanto esfuerzo, está regalado.- dijo la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse a casa.- Bien, las veo mañana chicas, estudien.

Las tres amigas no pudieron evitar impactarse de nuevo con ese último comentario.

\- Vaya que quiere ese celular.- dijo Temari mientras observaba a su amiga irse.

\- Bueno, yo también me voy, debo ir al preuniversitario.- dijo Hinata mientras también se iba.

\- Argh, y ahora que hago?! mi compañera de estudio me traicionó!- exclamó Sakura fastidiada, luego miró a Temari y le puso cara de perrito mojado.

\- *sigh* está bien, llamaré a Kushina para decirle que me quedaré estudiando contigo.- dijo la rubia mientras marcaba su celular, Sakura simplemente sonrió feliz.

000

Lejos de allí en Otogakure, Deidara y Sasori esperaban su audiencia con Orochimaru. Una vez que el sujeto en cuestión apareció ante ellos, saludaron con una reverencia.

\- Que tal chicos? Supe que van tras el hijo de Rasa.- dijo el hombre con tono sombrío.

\- Sí, nuestros hombres nos pasaron el dato de que está allí...- Sasori comenzó a explicarle a Orochimaru lo que tenían planeado hacer una vez que llegaran a Konoha.

\- Me parece bien, si gustas puedo facilitarte a mis mejores hombres para que los ayuden.- dijo amablemente Orochimaru.

\- Gracias Orochimaru-sama.- dijeron ambos compañeros al mismo tiempo.

\- Aunque quiero advertirles algo.- esta vez tomó un tono más serio.- No quiero que vuelvan a involucrar a alguno de mis hombres en sus misiones sin mi autorización, en especial tú Sasori.

El chico en cuestión lo miró, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Disculpeme Orochimaru-sama, no se volverá a repetir.- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Eso espero, porque no me gustaría tener que deshacerme de alguien tan útil como tú Sasori.

\- Um, ¿Kimimaro está bien señor?- preguntó ingenuamente el rubio, Sasori tuvo que darle un codazo.

\- Lamentablemente tuve que mandarlo a eliminar, ya que Minato lo había capturado.- dijo esto ya irritado el hombre.- por eso mismo les advierto que no quiero que vuelvan a involucrar a mis hombres en sus asuntos sin mi consentimiento, está claro?

\- Sí, señor.

\- Bien, pueden retirarse, reuniré a mi personal capacitado para que los ayuden en la captura del mocoso. Les avisaré cuando podrán partir a Konoha.- dicho esto el hombre se retiró junto a Kabuto. Una vez que estuvieron solos el peliblanco tomó la palabra.

\- Es una lástima lo de Kimimaro, era un excelente soldado.- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

\- Bueno, que más da, ahora será mejor enfocarnos en la captura del hijo de Rasa.- dijo Orochimaru mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.- ¿Cómo va todo con Minato?

\- Bueno, mandó a Kakashi de niñera de su hijo, no se le despega de encima y Anko sigue encima de Minato. Así que... no mucho ha pasado con él. Con lo de Kimimaro supongo que cree que vamos detrás de su hijo.

\- Excelente, así será más fácil capturar al otro mocoso.

\- ¿Piensa ir a Konoha en algún momento señor? ¿Una vez que capturemos a Gaara?- preguntó curioso el joven.

\- No te preocupes, tengo pensado hacer una aparición por allá, pero no por ahora. Enfoquémonos en la captura y luego decidiremos el siguiente movimiento.

\- Sí, señor.- dicho esto el joven se retiró del lugar.

 _"Pronto nos veremos las caras muchachos, en especial tú Minato."_ pensaba maquiavelicamente el hombre mientras tomaba su taza de té, muy pronto volvería a Konoha a enfrentarse a sus tres compañeros.

000

Hinata estaba a punto de entrar al preuniversitario cuando una voz masculina la saludó.

-Oi HInata!- Naruto que venía cruzando la calle se acercó a la chica.- Hola, ¿como estás?

\- Na-Naruto-kun.- la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al rubio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hihi, pues vine a raptarte.- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Hinata se puso más roja y nerviosa aún.- Nah, es broma. Shikamaru me dijo que venías todas las tardes al pre, así que aproveché de venir a saludarte.

\- Oh! ya veo...

\- ¿A qué hora sales? podríamos... ya sabes... salir a tomar algo después.- dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

\- Es que... salgo tarde y despues... debo ir a casa a estudiar, mañana comienzan los examenes.- dijo la peliazul algo triste, de verdad que le entusiasmaba la idea de salir con Naruto.

\- Ya veo, está bien! mejor lo dejamos para otro día.- se resignó el chico, de verdad que quería salir con ella.- Bueno, que estés bien Hinata, éxito en tus exámenes.

\- Hasta pronto, Naruto-kun.- se despidió la chica mientras veía como el chico se retiraba del lugar, su corazón palpitó a mil por hora y no supo en que minuto ya había corrido hacia donde estaba él.- Naruto-kun!

El rubio se volteó a verla sorprendido.

\- ¿Huh? ¿ocurre algo Hinata?

\- Sabes, no creo que importe si falto hoy al pre.- dijo dulcemente la chica mientras miraba a Naruto. El chico no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y emocionarse.

\- ¿estás segura Hinata? No quisiera meterte en problemas.

\- No te preocupes, es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella y ahora...- Hinata no tenía ni mierda idea de donde le salían esas palabras llenas de valor, pero ya no podía detenerse.- de verdad quisiera pasar la tarde contigo Naruto-kun.

A Naruto casi le da una hemorragia allí mismo, jamás había conocido a una chica tan dulce y tímida, pero con tantas ganas de vivir como él. No pudo evitar mirarla como idiota.

\- Um... Naruto-kun? vamos?

\- Oh si! hahaha, vamos.- reaccionó el rubio mientras se perdían en el centro comercial a pasar la tarde juntos.

 **Kyah! Hinata se escapó con Naruto! que irá a pasar con esa escapadita?! tendrá alguna repercusión? quién sabe, espero que les gustase el capi, sin nada más que decir nos vemos en el próximo hihi. byebye**


	52. Capítulo 52: El más astuto

**Ahora si es viernes hahaha, la apuesta de Shikamaru y Karito sigue en pie con todas las de ganar en favor de la castaña, pero... de verdad creen que nuestro Shika no tiene un as bajo la manga? veamos quien de los dos es "el más astuto". Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 52: El más astuto**

La semana de exámenes pasó y por fin era viernes, las chicas habían planeado una nueva salida a "Will of Fire" para el sábado, ya que esta noche todas querían dormir como troncos, a excepción de Karito que se dormiría temprano para levantarse temprano al otro día y repasar las materias, " _tsumaranai..."_. Tuvieron que planear un nuevo escape para Hinata, ya que ésta estaba muy entusiasmada por ver a Naruto. Karito le mandó un mensaje urgente a Shikamaru de que no comiera ninguna porquería mañana para que pudiera ir a la discoteque en la noche. Todo estaba planificado para la salida de mañana.

\- Bien chicas voy andando, repasaré unas materias y me acostaré temprano.- dijo la castaña con tono aburrido.

\- Por favor que se acabe la apuesta pronto, detesto verte así, es como si tuvieras peste estudiantil!- se quejaba la Haruno.

\- ¿Cuando se termina la apuesta Karito?- preguntó Temari.

\- Mañana a las 7 de la tarde, creeme Sakura, cuento las horas y los segundos para que este martirio acabe, pero por ahora... a estudiar ^^.- en eso la castaña siguió su camino.

A la otra salida del instituto Ino estaba junto a Tenten y Kenjiro quienes conversaban amenamente, mientras ella esperaba a Sasuke, tenían planeado salir los cuatro para relajarse un poco. En eso el pelinegro llegó.

\- Qué hay chicos.- saludó el chico.

\- Sasuke!- Ino lo abrazó tiernamente, ya se habían reconciliado, desde lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de la rubia, ésta decidió darle otra oportunidad.

\- Bueno tortolitos vayamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre!- dijo el castaño entusiasmado, vaya que habían sido pesados los exámenes.

Finalmente decidieron ir a tomarse unos helados al centro comercial, estaban en las terrazas de éste disfrutando de la vista. Kenjiro estaba junto a Tenten bien acaramelados mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en el balcón junto a Ino.

\- Gracias por venir Sasuke, de verdad que necesitaba relajarme un rato.- dijo la rubia mientras lo tenía abrazado.

\- De nada, cuando quieras Ino.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la miraba dulcemente, Ino se acercó al pelinegro y depositó un dulce beso en los labios del chico.

\- Bien compañero! así se hace!- lo vitoreó su amigo desde la banca donde estaba abrazado a Tenten, la castaña simplemente reía cuando notó que su amiga y Sasuke se pusieron nerviosos.

 _"Idiota..."_ pensó fastidiado Sasuke, pero estaba contento por haber recuperado a Ino, no pudo evitar mirarla dulcemente y abrazarla, aunque aún había algo en su corazón que le dolía y él sabía perfectamente qué era, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para llenar ese vacío en su corazón, sólo el tiempo le ayudaría a olvidar a aquella pelirrosa que lamentablemente no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

000

Al día siguiente Shikamaru fue temprano a visitar a Karito, ella sabía perfectamente que lo hacía para asegurarse de que estuviera su hermosa mañana de día sábado estudiando como la estudiante modelo que era. Mientras la chica estudiaba Shikamaru aprovechó de jugar Shoji con Asuma, ya llevaban un buen rato cuando Konohamaru bajó las escaleras.

\- Shikamaru-nissan, que hay!- saludó el chico.

\- Que hay Konohamaru, vaya has crecido!- dijo el pelinegro, hacía un buen rato que no veía al chico.

\- En serio?! bueno debe ser por el entrenamiento y- pero Konohamaru no pudo seguir ya que su hermana lo chistó.

\- Shhh, estoy estudiando Konohamaru.- dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

\- En serio Shikamaru-nissan como pudiste convertirla en esto?!- exclamó el castaño histérico.- Apuesta o no esto es demasiado para mi salud mental!

\- Ay pero que fastidio!- Karito tomó sus cosas y comenzó a subir las escaleras.- Voy arriba Asuma.

\- Sí, ve Karito.- Asuma aún estaba concentrado en la partida.

\- Oye que vas a hacer Shikamaru-nissan? A este paso de seguro te pedirá un megacelular.- le dijo Konohamaru al pelinegro ya que el día de hoy terminaba la apuesta en la tarde y Karito lo había hecho espléndido.

\- Aún no termina la apuesta, todo puede pasar.- dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del tablero. En eso Konohamaru se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar. Asuma miró a Shikamaru y no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

\- Te ves tranquilo, a pesar de que Karito tiene todas las de ganar, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- Hm, sólo deja que "el tiempo fluya" Asuma.- le dijo el chico mirándolo de reojo. Asuma lo miró extrañado, definitivamente algo tramaba, algún as tenía bajo la manga para ganar la apuesta, pero no se le ocurría qué, ¿ qué "el tiempo fluya"? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? En eso por instinto Asuma miró hacia la cocina buscando el reloj y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no estaba colgado sino que estaba en la encimera cerca de donde Konohamaru se estaba preparando el desayuno.

\- Espera... no me digas que...- Asuma miró impactado al chico.

\- Vaya, andamos observadores Asuma, pero tal parece que tu concentración se desvió, Jaque Mate.- declaró Shikamaru ganando el juego nuevamente. Luego acotó- De hecho te iba a pedir el favor de que no le dijeras nada a ella.

\- Muy astuto Shikamaru.- dijo Asuma cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo cómplicemente.- muy astuto...

000

Ya faltaban 15 minutos! Shikamaru le había ofrecido a Karito ir al parque a "estudiar" bueno en el caso de ella, él simplemente se tiró bajo la sombra del árbol. Karito lo observaba, estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

\- Te ves tranquilo a pesar de que estás a punto de perder la apuesta.- dijo la castaña.

\- Sólo me resigno a lo inevitable, que caso tiene que me altere, lo hiciste bien, aunque aún queda tiempo.- dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿y qué piensas hacer en 15 minutos? ¿drogarme?- dijo la castaña volviendo a leer su libro.- Aunque debo admitir que fue divertido, en especial ver las caras de mis compañeros... argh a quien engaño fue un martirio, nunca volveré a aceptarte algo así ni siquiera por un celular, no lo vale.

\- ¿Flaqueando en el último momento?- se burló el chico esta vez mirándola.

\- Ya quisieras Nara, pero no tienes como ganar, sólo faltan 10 minutos y lo único que tengo que hacer es estudiar, así que no fastidies, hagas lo que hagas no funcionará.- dijo la chica mientras volvía a estudiar. Y así pasaron los 10 minutos sin que ninguno de los dos emitiera sonido alguno.- Bien 7 de la tarde! Apuesta finalizada!

\- Felicidades Karito.- dijo el chico flojeando en el tronco.

\- Argh! Tsumaranai!- exclamó la chica tirando el libro hacia un lado y acomodándose bajó el árbol de adjunto.- No sabes cuanto extrañe esto!

La chica procedió a cerrar los ojos y tomarse una buena siesta, una vez que pasó por lo menos una hora, Shikamaru la despertó.

\- Oye bella durmiente, despierta! recuerda que vamos a "Will of Fire" hoy.

\- *bostezo* tsumaranai...- dijo la chica estirandose.

\- Ah por cierto, mañana iré por la consola, para que me la tengas listita.- dijo el chico mirándola burlonamente. Karito lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Pues eso, ¿ya olvidaste que si ganaba me regalabas tu consola?

\- Shikamaru, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza con el tronco o que? ¿ya olvidaste que yo gane?

\- nope, dormiste una siesta así que gané.- el chico se colocó de pie sacudiendose el polvo.

\- Por si no recuerdas tomé mi siesta después de las 7!

\- ¿Sabes que hora es?- la desafió el chico. Ella miró su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 8, que era más o menos lo que había dormido, una hora.

\- Pues las 8.- le dijo mientras apuntaba a su reloj.

\- ¿En serio? que curioso... yo tengo las 7.- el chico le sonrió burlón mientras apuntaba a su reloj de pulsera. La chica enarcó una ceja, ¿qué rayos pretendía con eso? En eso recordó algo que había visto la semana pasada en la televisión y abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Espera un momento... no me digas que...- en eso corrió a mirar el reloj del parque y efectivamente las manecillas marcaban las 7:01.- Maldita sea! lo olvidé por completo!

\- Sabía que estarías tan concentrada en ser la estudiante perfecta que no recordarías que ayer había que atrasar la hora. Así que me aproveché de eso.

\- Hmp, ¿te coluiste con Asuma para que no me dijera que habían atrasado la hora verdad?- dijo Karito volteandose para mirarlo de frente. El chico simplemente sonrió victorioso.- Sabías que estaría contando los minutos para tomarme mi tan anhelada siesta. Debí sospechar que tramabas algo... *sigh* y después dices que yo soy más inteligente que tú.

\- Nah, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

\- Talvez, pero tengo que admitirlo, ese movimiento fue endemoniadamente inteligente, en ningún momento me percaté que te estabas asegurando que no mirara la hora en otros relojes, sólo en el mío.- en eso la chica sonrió resignada.- pero bueno... hay que ser buen perdedor, así que supongo que me quedaré con el título de la más perezosa de Konoha y tú el más astuto.

\- Lo que usted diga madam.

\- Bien, que me sirva de lección para nunca más en la vida apostar contigo, creo que en lo que a apuestas se refiere me superas con creces.- dijo la castaña esbozando una sonrisa, Shikamaru también sonrió ya que ella tenía razón, si se trataba de apuestas él era el mejor. En eso ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares a cambiarse para la salida a "Will of Fire".

000

Cuando Shikamaru volvió al departamento para arreglarse se encontró con que a Lee le había dado indigestión.

Lamentablemente para Lee, Karin nuevamente había hecho repostería, esta vez fueron cupcakes y Lee no pudo evitar comer algunos y terminar en el baño.

-No te preocupes Lee, Choji te cuida a Karito.- dijo Shikamaru una vez que se arregló, mientras se despedía de su amigo, estaba ansiosísimo por ver a Temari.

\- Gracias compañero.- dijo Lee encamado levantando el pulgar.

\- Date prisa Shikamaru! que quiero ver a Hinata!- chillaba el rubio histérico por la lentitud de su amigo. Lee y Shikamaru no pudieron evitar sonreír, por fin Naruto había encontrado a la chica de sus sueños, bueno, los tres estaban babosos por las chicas de sus sueños, que por cosas del destino eran tan amigas como ellos tres.

000

Las chicas llegaron temprano a "Will of Fire", al único que encontraron fue a Choji, con el cual Karito decidió ir a bailar un rato. Hinata, Temari y Sakura se quedaron en la barra tomando un par de tragos cuando divisaron a cierto "dúo".

\- Miren nada más.- exclamó Sakura con su típico tono burlón.- Tal parece que ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera.

Ino y Tenten estaban a unas sillas de ellas, también sentadas en la barra, y al ver a la pelirrosa ambas pusieron cara de asco.

\- Es increíble que tú sales hasta en la sopa Haruno.- dijo Tenten fastidiada por verla.

\- Esta es mi segunda casa linda, aquí las que sobran son otras...

\- Sakura, basta por favor, no quiero escándalos.- le dijo firmemente Temari.

\- No te preocupes amiga, no tengo intención de juntarme con la chusma.

\- Uy te voy a- Tenten se paró de la silla, pero Ino la detuvo.

\- Tenten por favor! no te rebajes a su nivel.- le suplicó la rubia, de verdad no quería que este momento de diversión que se dieron ambas amigas se fuera al inodoro por culpa de Sakura. La castaña se volvió a sentar junto a su amiga y simplemente ignoraron al grupo.

\- Iré al tocador, tanta chusma hace que se me corra el maquillaje.- dicho esto la Haruno fue al baño.

\- ¿Cómo rayos la soportan ustedes?- les dijo Tenten a Temari y Hinata.

\- Con mucha paciencia...- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono.

Benjiro que estaba en la cabina del Dj, divisó a Temari y su corazón nuevamente se aceleró al ver a su amada. Neji aún no llegaba por lo que no podía dejar la cabina sola, a menos que... Benjiro rápidamente comenzó a buscar su mix de emergencia, para que las canciones corrieran solas mientras iba a ver a Temari.

En la barra a Temari también le dieron ganas de ir al tocador.

\- Voy a arreglarme también Hinata, ¿me acompañas?- preguntó la rubia a su amiga peliazul.

\- Sí, claro, vamos.- dijo la chica.- Con permiso, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan.

\- nos vemos chicas.- se despidieron el par de amigas.

\- No entiendo como una chica tan dulce como Hinata puede ser amiga de una tipa como Sakura, simplemente no le veo la lógica- se quejaba Tenten.

\- Creeme que hasta yo lo encuentro insólito.- dijo Ino mientras tomaba de su vaso. En eso cierto castaño llegó a la barra para buscar a cierta rubia, pero ella ya no estaba. Buscó y buscó hasta que notó a otra rubia que ya conocía por su amigo Sasuke.

\- Ino!- la llamó el castaño, la aludida lo miró sorprendida.

\- Benjiro! qué hay! tanto tiempo!- exclamó la rubia mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Sí mucho.- dijo el chico amablemente. Tenten se lo quedó mirando como estúpida, jamás había visto un chico tan guapo. _"Uy! Ino! por qué tienes amigos tan guapos y no me los presentas!"_ bramó mentalmente la castaña.

\- Oh cierto que descortes!- dijo la rubia y luego miró a su amiga.- Tenten, él es Benjiro, un amigo de Sasuke. Benjiro te presento a mi amiga, Tenten.

\- Hola.- saludó el chico mirándola.

\- Hola que tal.- dijo la chica mirándolo coquetamente mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- Ino, ¿por casualidad no viste a una chica rubia por aquí?- preguntó el castaño.- Andaba con una chica de pelo azul, se llama Temari, no sé si la conozcas.

\- Temari? sí la conozco, fue al baño junto a Hinata.- le explicó la rubia al chico.

\- Oh! ya veo, bueno, cuando vuelva puedes decirle que la ando buscando por favor.

\- Claro, no te preocupes.

\- Gracias, fue un gusto verte, cuidate adiós.- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba. Tenten miró furiosa a su amiga.

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que a este tampoco lo veías desde hace mucho tiempo?- dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos. Ino simplemente rodó los ojos, era increíble lo "caliente" que podía ser su amiga a veces. En ese instante la rubia divisó a cierto par de amigos que venían acercándose a la barra.

\- Shikamaru! Naruto!- la chica les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Una vez que se saludaron Naruto tomó la palabra.

\- Oye Ino, ¿has visto a Hinata?- preguntó el rubio mientras giraba la cabeza ansioso buscando a la peliazul.

\- Pues, fue al tocador junto a Temari.

\- Bien, vamos Shikamaru, vamos a buscarlas al tocador.- el chico estaba a punto de pararse cuando fue detenido por el pelinegro.

\- No te pongas ansioso Naruto, la vas a espantar si te pones como un loco acosador. Esperemoslas aquí tranquilos.- dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru, aunque Ino pudo notar su ansiedad al ver como movía el pie nerviosamente. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que ambas chicas aparecieron al instante.

\- Naruto-kun.- exclamó la peliazul al verlo. Naruto prácticamente saltó de la silla y se acercó a la chica para abrazarla.

\- Hinata!- le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso que hizo que la peliazul se ruborizara a morir por el contacto con el rubio.- Vamos a bailar Hinata! están buenas las rolas! quememos la pista de baile!

\- Cl-claro.- Hinata apenas respondió ya que el rubio la tomó de la mano y se la llevó volando a la pista de baile. Temari simplemente se divertía con la escena, luego su vista se posó en cierto pelinegro que no la había parado de observar desde que la divisó. Ino al notar como literalmente su amigo y Temari se comían con sus apasionadas miradas decidió darles su espacio.

\- Bueno amiga, creo que hemos estado mucho en la barra, vamos a bailar un rato.- dijo la rubia guiñandole un ojo a su amiga para que entendiera la indirecta. Tenten comprendió al instante.

\- Claro amiga, vamos.- en eso ambas chicas se despidieron de Shikamaru y Temari y se dirigieron a la pista también.

Temari se acercó hacia donde estaba Shikamaru y lo saludó divertidamente.

\- Vaya, ya me había olvidado lo guapo que eras Nara.- dijo coquetamente la rubia.

\- No sabes lo ansioso que me tenías mujer.- dijo el pelinegro sin apartarle la mirada ni por un segundo. Temari se sentó a su lado.

\- Bueno, es tu culpa por no venir el viernes pasado, lo habríamos pasado bien.- dijo cruelmente la rubia.

\- ¿Te encanta ser cruel no?- dijo divertido el chico, Temari simplemente sonrió divertida, vaya que lo echaba de menos. Estuvieron conversando un buen rato hasta que salió un tema a colación.- Así que, ¿tú y Sakura ya no se odian a muerte?

\- Nope, de hecho nos llevamos bastante bien. Incluso tuve mi iniciación.

\- A sí?- Shikamaru estaba ansioso porque la misma Temari le contara el "dichoso" beso con Benjiro, ya sabía lo de la apuesta, puesto que apenas se enteró que Benjiro había besado a Temari llamó inmediatamente a Karito exigiendole una explicación y la castaña terminó contandole lo de la dichosa apuesta que se le había ocurrido a Sakura, cabe destacar que el pelinegro lo único que quería era asesinar a la pelirrosa por las estupideces que se le ocurrían.- ¿Y qué tuviste que hacer?

\- Nada especial, sólo besar a un chico.- dijo la rubia mientras agitaba la mano como quitándole importancia.

\- ¿En serio? ¿y quién fue el afortunado si se puede saber?

\- Un chico que conozco, pero no le demos tanta vuelta al asunto. Solo fue una apuesta.- Temari no quería darle tanta importancia al tema, pero Shikamaru lo único que quería era saber si ese beso significó algo para ella, o más que nada en realidad, que mierda sentía por Benjiro.

\- Pues, para ser un tema sin importancia te pone bastante nerviosa.- acotó astutamente el pelinegro. Temari lo miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó algo molesta.

\- Mejor voy al grano que tanto rodeo me fastidia, ¿qué hay entre tú y Benjiro?- preguntó directamente el pelinegro mirándola fijo. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿qué? pero... ¿como sabes...?- balbuceaba la chica, pero al instante se le ocurrió quién le pudo haber contado todo lo que ocurrió el viernes pasado. Shikamaru notó el semblante de la chica y rápidamente habló.

\- No fue Karito, el mismo Benjiro me contó lo de su "beso".- le dijo el chico fastidiado. Temari nuevamente lo miró confusa.- Y si te preguntas como mierda lo conozco, pues lo conocí el domingo pasado cuando fui a arrendar una película con Naruto. Ahora que te expliqué todo ¿puedes responder mi pregunta?

Shikamaru ya estaba sumamente fastidiado si había algo que detestaba era dar explicaciones, lamentablemente para él a Temari le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

\- Hmp, no tengo por qué hacerlo.- le dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos, estaba muy molesta. El chico la miró desconcertado.- En primer lugar tú y yo no somos nada, así que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

\- Hmp, el que nada oculta nada teme sabes.- acotó el pelinegro suspicaz. Esto solo enfureció más a la rubia.

\- YO NO OCULTO NADA!

-Entonces ¿por qué evades mi pregunta?

\- Mira Shikamaru.- le dijo la chica acercandose peligrosamente al Nara.- Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera y besar a quién quiera ¿me oíste? Así como tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

\- Lo sé, pero yo tengo claro mis sentimientos, pero tal parece que tú no.- Ahora el pelinegro se puso de pie a la altura de ella.- ¿Por qué te esmeras en poner barreras entre nosotros Temari? Ya no estoy con Fumiko y tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

\- Deja de creerte mi centro del universo Shikamaru.- le espetó molesta la rubia.

\- Y tú deja de ser hipócrita y admite las cosas. Nunca me has dicho a la cara lo que sientes por mi Temari y te esmeras en que yo tampoco te lo diga.

\- Ya me hartaste! ¿quieres saber la verdad? pues aquí va... me gusta Benjiro, es un buen chico y me quiere.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- Shikamaru la miró totalmente incrédulo.- Para eso yo te digo que me gusta Karito porque es genial y me quiere.

Jaque Mate, Temari estaba acorralada, pero no iba a ceder, su testarudez no se lo permitiría.

\- Al menos él no es un estúpido como tú Shikamaru, es atento, cortés, alegre, energico y vaya que no es terriblemente de complicado e infantil como tú!- le espetó la rubia furiosa. Bien, esto ya fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- Perdoname por no ser tan perfecto como él.- dijo molesto el chico.- ¿Sabes que? tienes razón, son tal para cual. Molestos, aventados y no cierran la boca nunca, que fastidios.

Temari estuvo a punto de aventarle una cachetada, pero en ese instante la persona causante de sus discordias hizo su aparición.

\- Temari! hola! te estaba buscando.- dijo alegremente el chico, luego notó al Nara, y vió que tanto él como Temari no tenían buena cara.- ¿Ocurre algo Temari?

\- No, nada Benjiro. Sólo hablábamos.- dijo la chica intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible.- ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

\- Claro.- dijo el chico ignorando por completo al pelinegro.

\- Bien, vamos.- dijo la rubia y miró de reojo al Nara.- Con permiso Shikamaru.

\- Adiós Shikamaru.- dijo el chico en un tono entre alegre y burlón. Bien, ya era oficial, Benjiro acababa de pasar a la lista de futuros asesinatos de Shikamaru. No pudo evitar tener una sensación de deja vu, nuevamente Temari se había ido a bailar con ese imbecil y él los observaba cual psicopata desde la barra.

\- Uy! ¿te dejaron solito Shikamaru?- dijo una voz al lado de él, una vez que pasaron unos minutos. Shikamaru se volteó a ver quién le hablaba para encontrarse con cierta pelirrosa.

\- Que hay Sakura.- le dijo secamente mientras se tomaba su... quinto whisky.

\- Pues, que puedo decir, estoy tan abandonada como tú. Karito se fue con Choji, Hinata con Naruto, y pues Temari... ahí la tienes, bailando con Benjiro.- dijo fastidiada la pelirrosa mientras se servía un trago. Shikamaru la miró de reojo, si bien se hacía la que no le importaba estaba claro que se sentía totalmente sola, y su actitud si que había cambiado desde que terminó con Sasuke, pasó de una chica alegre y fastidiosa a una chica apagada y con menos ganas de fastidiar. Y bueno, no podía culparla, ya que sus tres mejores amigas tenían a alguien, excepto ella.

\- *sigh* ¿quieres ir a bailar un rato Sakura?- le ofreció el chico amablemente. Sakura lo miró.

\- En otra ocasión hubiese aceptado inmediatamente, pero no me apetece en este instante y es obvio que a tí tampoco, no tienes que ser tan cortés.

\- Vaya... estoy empezando a creer que todos ustedes me conocen mejor que yo mismo.

\- Bueno es obvio, la mayoría de nosotros te conoce de primaria y creeme, no eres muy dificil de descifrar.- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su segundo trago de sake.

\- Bien, Kanpai por eso.- dijo el chico alzando su vaso.

\- Kanpai!- dijo la chica ya con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 **Por petición de mi querida Karinits vuelve el Shikatema! Ayayayayay, Temari dejó solito a nuestro chico Nara y se fue a bailar con Benjiro! ¿qué irá a pasar ahora?! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

 **Con respecto al Sasusaku, no se preocupen, pronto tendrán lo que quieren! pero por ahora que siga el dramón con esa parejita muahahaha!**


	53. Capítulo 53: Peleas y confesiones

**Soy buenita y no pienso irme sin doble cap! Esos whiskys harán su efecto y le darán el valor a nuestro Shika de hacer lo que hace rato debió hacer! Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto tendrán un encuentro con cierto castaño que pillará a nuestra peliazul en la disco , enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 53: Peleas y confesiones.**

En la cabina del Dj, por fin Neji había llegado y esa había sido la razón por la que Benjiro pudo ir a buscar nuevamente a Temari. El castaño mientras colocaba la música miraba hacia la pista de baile y notó a su compañero con la misma rubia de la otra vez, vaya que tenía loco a su amigo esa chica. Siguió mirando a las personas bailar y su vista se enfocó en cierta castaña que bailaba junto a una chica rubia, se la quedó mirando un buen rato, era muy atractiva y vaya que sabía moverse, Neji notó que la estaba mirando demasiado y decidió mirar a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. _"Por Kami Neji, ¿qué rayos fue eso?"_ se regañaba mentalmente por su acto, él no era del tipo de muchacho que se quedaba baboso mirando a las chicas, al contrario, Neji era un tipo sumamente correcto y tradicional, jamás había tenido una novia, pretendientes había tenido por montón, pero las había rechazado a todas porque sentía que la mayoría de las mujeres sólo se fijaban en tu físico o en tu dinero, y eso era algo que Neji detestaba, y... tampoco estaba desesperado por obtener novia. Miró nuevamente a la pista y casi se fue de espaldas por lo que vió, tuvo que resfregarse los ojos para asegurarse de que estaba viendo bien. Allí estaba... Hinata, su querida prima, bailando... con un chico, y no era cualquier chico, sino Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del dueño de la discoteque. Neji casi se mareó con el exceso de incognitas que azotaron su cabeza, ¿Qué hacía Hinata allí? ¿ Qué hacía con Naruto y de donde rayos lo conocía? ¿ Cómo consiguió que Hiashi la dejara salir de noche? ¿O acaso se escapó sin que Hiashi lo supiera? y de todas las personas con las que podía estar... ¿tenía que ser justamente Naruto Uzumaki? Pero todas sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano cuando la rabia y el coraje se apoderaron de él al notar como el Uzumaki tomaba a su prima por la cintura y la apegaba a él, le importaba una mierda si era el hijo del dueño de la discoteque y si perdía su trabajo le importaba un bledo, él era devoto a su familia y no permitiría que ese tipo se aprovechara de su inocente y dulce prima.

Mientras tanto Hinata bailaba amenamente con Naruto, no entendía que le pasaba con él, pero apenas lo vió su cara se iluminó, era como si todas sus preocupaciones pasaran a un segundo plano en su presencia, no le importaba nada, sólo quería estar con él todo el tiempo posible. Habían aprovechado de conocerse mejor cuando Naruto se la "raptó" del preuniversitario y eso lo único que provocó en Hinata es que se encantara más aún con el chico. Naruto por su parte estaba fascinado con la peliazul y no le importaba demostrarlo, a pesar de que Sasuke le advirtió que Hinata era una chica "difícil", a Naruto no le importaba si ella le daba bola o no, él no era como su amigo Sasuke de andar planificando estrategias para conquistar chicas, él simplemente era... él, y por ahora lo único que quería era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Hinata. Estaba tan embobado mirándola que no notó el puñetazo que recibió en plena cara y que lo mandó literalmente a volar.

-Naruto-kun!- exclamó Hinata asustada por lo ocurrido, luego se aterró más aún al notar quién le había pegado a Naruto.- Ne-Neji-nisan!

\- No te atrevas a tocar a Hinata-san, Uzumaki, te lo prohíbo.- le dijo desafiante el castaño.

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién mierda te crees tú para venir a darme órdenes?- dijo el rubio molesto mientras se levantaba del piso. Neji simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió a Hinata molesto.

\- Hinata-san, ¿se puede saber que hace aquí?

\- Pues yo...- Hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Oi Neji! te estoy hablando!- le espetó el rubio furioso.

\- Bien, nos iremos a casa ahora mismo, tiene mucho que explicarle a Hiashi-san.- en eso Neji tomó a Hinata del brazo dispuesto a llevarsela de allí.

\- Espera... Neji-nisan no!- la chica intentaba oponer resistencia, pero Neji la tenía firmemente del brazo. Naruto no soportó más.

\- Oye idiota sueltala!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre Neji para darle un puñetazo, el cual el castaño esquivó con una facilidad sublime, haciendo que Naruto pasara de largo, luego se giró y comenzó a arremeterle una tanda de puñetazos que Neji logró bloquear sin ninguna dificultad. Luego en un descuido del rubio, Neji logró asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que el rubio se doblara del dolor, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

\- Basta! Neji-nisan!- Hinata se colocó entremedio de ambos chicos.- No lastimes a Naruto-kun.

\- Hinata-san, hazte a un lado.- dijo serio el castaño.

\- No, no permitiré que lo lastimes!

\- Hinata, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- dijo el rubio mientras se reincorporaba. En eso Neji apartó a Hinata y se abalanzó sobre Naruto.

\- No permitiré que te acerques a ella!- gritó el castaño dispuesto a finiquitarlo.

\- Heh, no me subestimes dattebayo.- En eso Naruto se agachó para esquivar el golpe de Neji y le asestó una patada, mandandolo a volar, pero Neji fue lo suficientemente rápido para que la patada no lo alcanzara y solamente se alejó de él.

\- Hmp, ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear? ¿en un callejón?- se burló el castaño.- Tus artes marciales son tan patéticas como tú. Debería darte vergüenza siquiera mirar a Hinata-san, tú no mereces estar ni siquiera a 5 metros de ella, perdedor.

\- ¿ Y quién rayos te crees tú para venir a juzgarme? ¿ y quién te crees para manejar la vida de Hinata? Ella es libre de hacer lo que se le de la gana y estar con quien quiera estar! Tú no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en su vida!

\- Hiashi-san me pidió que siempre la protegiera y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no permitiré que sujetos liberales y con ningún sentido de la conciencia como tú se aprovechen de la inocencia y pureza de Hinata-san!

\- Puedes pensar de mi lo que se te de la gana, me importa una mierda, pero no voy a permitir que manejen la vida de Hinata. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ella sufre con tanta sobreprotección? La tienen como un ave enjaulada, no la dejan ser ni compartir con sus amigos, eso no es vida! Creen que la protegen, pero lo único que hacen es hacerle daño!- chilló el rubio enojado.

\- Naruto-kun...- Hinata estaba emocionadisima con las palabras del rubio y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase, jamás había sentido que alguien la comprendiera tanto.

Nuevamente se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas. La gente ya había formado un círculo alrededor de ellos.

" _Demonios, ni siquiera puedo tocarlo, es muy rápido"_ pensaba el Uzumaki, ya estaba comenzando a cansarse.

\- Ríndete de una vez, mi nivel es lejos superior al tuyo.- le dijo el castaño manteniendo su pose defensiva.

\- Olvídalo! yo nunca me rindo y no permitiré que te lleves a Hinata! Guuurrg- Naruto no pudo continuar ya que Neji en un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible le asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago mandándolo hacia la baranda de la pista.

\- NARUTO-KUN!- Chilló Hinata mientras iba a socorrer al rubio.

\- Se acabó.- dijo el castaño mientras el rubio yacía en el piso.- Hinata-san, vámonos ya, no te juntes con ese fracasado.

Cuando Hinata iba a tocar a Naruto, éste se convirtió en una nube de humo y en su lugar apareció un tronco.

\- Pero que?!- Hinata quedó completamente anonadada.

 _"¿Qué?! ninjutsu?!"_ Neji no podía creerlo, ¿como era eso posible?

\- Oye, atrás de tí estirado!- se oyó una voz detrás de él. Neji no alcanzó ni a girarse cuando el puño de Naruto lo mandó a volar hacia el mismo lugar donde él lo había tirado, un hilo de sangre le corría de los labios. Naruto apenas se mantenía en pie, Neji le había dado literalmente una paliza, en verdad que era fuerte, admirablemente fuerte. Neji por su parte estaba furioso, no podía comprender como un chico tan patético como él osaba siquiera tocarlo, en su furia nuevamente se abalanzó contra él, pero afortunadanente Benjiro intervino.

\- Neji detente!- el castaño le sujetó los brazos por detrás.

\- No te metas Benjiro!- le gritó Neji, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Naruto.

\- No seas necio! ¿qué quieres que lleguen los guardias y te metas en problemas?- lo regañó su amigo, Neji simplemente gruñó.

\- ¿Naruto estás bien?- esta vez Temari habló, quién había llegado adonde estaba el rubio.

\- Sí, Temari-chan, no te preocupes- la tranquilizó el rubio, no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba sumamente cansado por el combate. Luego miró a la peliazul.- ¿Hinata, tú estas bien?

\- Sí, Naruto-kun, pero...- la chica miró a su primo preocupada. Naruto comprendió al instante que le preocupaba a la peliazul, por lo que se acercó a Neji.

\- Oye Neji!- lo llamó el rubio. El castaño lo miró.- Yo llevaré a Hinata a su casa, así que no te preocupes. Vuelve a tu puesto con Benjiro.

Todos los espectadores miraron sorprendidos al rubio, ya daban por hecho que después de este escándalo Neji sería despedido.

\- No te atrevas a sentir lástima por mi Uzumaki, si vas a despedirme hazlo y ya!- le espetó Neji.

\- No haré tal cosa, sólo querías proteger a Hinata. Creeme, entiendo que desconfíes de mí puesto que no me conoces, pero dejame decirte algo.- Naruto miró fijamente a Neji.- Yo no tengo ninguna mala intención con Hinata, ella es mi amiga y me gusta mucho estar con ella. Y no te preocupes Neji, porque te juro que jamás permitiré que le pase algo, puedes confiar en mí, si tengo que protegerla con mi vida lo haré, te doy mi palabra.

Neji quedó impactado con las palabras del rubio, bueno... en realidad... todos los presentes. Hinata no podía estar más emocionada y conmovida con Naruto. Temari por su parte estaba feliz y orgullosa del chico, vaya que había madurado. _"*sigh* hasta Naruto tiene el coraje de decir cosas tan lindas, Shikamaru baka... deberías aprender de él"_ regañaba mentalmente a su amado la rubia.

000

Una bella mujer de cabello violeta, estaba en la azotea de "Will of Fire" hacía un buen rato que observaba a una pareja de jóvenes que miraban las estrellas, era increíble como estos mocosos sin querer frecuentaban este lugar, casi todos juntos a la vez.

-¿Así que esa chica es la sobrina de Asuma? Hmp, tiene su mismo semblante de vaguería absoluta, debe ser de familia.- decía la mujer mientras observaba a la castaña, ella conocía a Asuma desde la primaria, nunca fueron amigos íntimos, pero sí lo conocía bien al igual que a Kakashi. En ese instante salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir vibrar su celular. Era un número desconocido por lo que sin mucho ánimo contestó.- ¿diga?

\- Hola Anko, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo una voz sombría desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- En serio eres tú?! Ya era hora que me llamases no crees?- dijo Anko molesta al reconocer aquella voz.

\- Calma querida, tú sabes que soy un hombre ocupado. Además, no cuento con mucho tiempo, sólo quería saber como van las cosas?

\- Pues bien, como siempre.- dijo la mujer molesta.- A todo esto, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

\- Podrías decirme ¿que significa eso de que contrataste a Akatsuki?

\- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo puedo decirte que te prepares, porque necesitaré que distraigas a Minato lo mejor que puedas.

Anko se quedó de piedra, ¿acaso él pretendía...?

\- No me digas que vienes tras Naruto?- preguntó nerviosa la mujer.

\- Sólo hazme caso, recuerda que no es bueno dar tanta información por teléfono, alguien podría escucharte o peor interceptar la llamada.- dijo el hombre mientras se disponía a despedirse.- Sólo mantén a Minato a raya, no quisiera que se nos escapase el mapache. Bueno, fue un placer escucharte cariño, cuidate, adiós.

En eso el hombre cortó la llamada, Anko quedó igual o más confusa aún que antes.

\- Argh! este hombre, ¿a qué mierda está jugando? ¿Mapache? ¿ Qué mierda quiso decir con eso?- espetó la mujer al aire mientras se disponía a retirarse de la azotea sin notar a cierto hombre peliplateado que estaba oculto detrás del basurero.

 _"Hmm, esto no me gusta... no me gusta para nada..."_ pensó para sí el hombre preocupado por el bienestar no sólo de Naruto sino de los otros tres jóvenes que al igual que el rubio eran objetivos de Akatsuki.

000

Mientras tanto, en la barra, Sakura ya llevaba su cuarto trago y ya se había puesto a reír a carcajadas y conversar no solo con Shikamaru, al cual ya tenía con los oídos hinchados de tanto chillar, sino que con cualquier pobre alma que se acercara a la barra.

\- Y es lo que digo chicas!- les decía a Ryoko y Yukiko.- Los hombres son unas mierdas! Sin ofender Shikamaru.

El pelinegro le hizo un gesto de que no le importaba el comentario, por lo que la chica continuó, en eso aprovechó para escaparse, ya veía un poco borroso y la cabeza le quería explotar, se había tomado 8 whiskys, menos mal que tenía resistencia, porque otro simple mortal hubiese caído de bruces al piso.

Temari por su parte decidió ir a la barra a ver si Sakura ya había vuelto del baño, puesto que Benjiro fue a atender a Neji por sus leves heridas, Naruto decidió ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa y Karito había literalmente desaparecido con Choji, por eso mismo decidió ir a buscar a su pelirrosa amiga. Cuando iba bajando la escalera hacia la barra se encontró con cierto pelinegro frente a frente.

\- Vaya... ¿ya te aburriste de Benjiro?- dijo Shikamaru mirándola fijamente, Temari notó el rubor en las mejillas del chico y los ojos hinchados, definitivamente, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba borracho.

\- Y tú parece que no perdiste el tiempo.- le dijo la chica reprobatoriamente.- ¿cuantos tragos te tomaste Shikamaru?

\- ¿Qué ahora te vienes a preocupar de mí?- le dijo acusadoramente.- tú misma lo dijiste, tanto tú como yo podemos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana, después de todo no somos nada. Así que si me quiero tomar 8 whiskys me los tomo y punto.

\- Eres un idiota Shikamaru.

\- Sí, soy un idiota.- dijo el chico acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente, no podía evitarlo, aunque estuviese molesto con ella con el solo hecho de mirarla a los ojos ya estaba perdido. Luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Un idiota que te ama.

Temari se separó de él y lo miró fijo a sus orbes marrones, la miraba con esa mirada penetrante que la volvia loca, por fin se lo había dicho, pero... ¿tenía que ser borracho?! Esto sólo enfureció a la rubia.

\- Estás borracho Shikamaru, mañana ni siquiera te acordarás de esto, baka!- la rubia intentó pasarlo de largo, pero el pelinegro la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- Creeme que me voy a acordar muy bien, cada cosa que te involucra se queda incrustada en mi mente, por más que quiera no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Temari.- Shikamaru estaba a punto de besar a su amada cuando Benjiro apareció y los separó.

\- Oye sueltala!- dijo el chico apartando al pelinegro de Temari.

\- *sigh* mendokusei, ¿que no tienes algo mejor que hacer que meterte donde no te llaman Benjiro?- dijo el pelinegro tranquilo mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos. Temari lo miraba anonadada, si no lo conociera no sabría que estaba borracho, porque de verdad que no lo aparentaba.

\- Hmp, ¿qué sucede Shikamaru? ¿te molesta tanto que Temari me prefiera a mí que a ti?

\- Nah, ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.- dijo el chico desinteresadamente, luego miró a Temari.- pero a su corazón no lo va a engañar.

\- ¿Tú que sabes de los sentimientos de ella? Mirate! no eres mas que un idiota que a la primera se emborracha, eres patético Nara! Ella jamás se fijará en tí! mejor vuelve con tu noviecita porque Temari es demasiado para ti.

A Shikamaru le estaba hirviendo literalmente la sangre con cada palabra que salía de la boca de ese imbecil, su impulsividad por partirle la cara se acrecentaba cada vez más y el alcohol no ayudaba. No fue hasta cuando Benjiro quiso llevarse a Temari que el Nara reaccionó.

\- No te permitiré que la apartes de mi lado.- le dijo desafiante con el puño cerrado.

\- Pruebame.- lo desafió el castaño, en eso, casi como una ráfaga de viento el puño del Nara estaba casi en la nariz del chico.

\- Choji... ¿Qué mierda haces?- el castaño tenía a su amigo afirmado por la cintura para que no se acercara más a Benjiro. Temari quedó impactada, ni siquiera ella se dió cuenta en el minuto en que el pelinegro arremetió contra Benjiro.

\- ¿No que mierda haces tú Shikamaru?- lo recriminó su mejor amiga mientras aparecía por detrás de Choji.- Por Kami! ¿cuanto tomaste? sabes que? me importa un rábano! llevemoslo al auto Choji, no quiero que haga escandalo y despues se arrepienta por la mañana.

\- Sí, vamos compañero.- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba a su borracho amigo mientras se quejaba.

\- Oi Choji! BAJAME! KARITO QUE MIERDA HACES?!- Le recriminó el Nara a su amiga, ésta simplemente lo ignoró mientras se adelantaba, luego el chico miró a su amada y la llamó- TEMARI! TEMARI VEN CONMIGO! TEMARI!

El corazón de la rubia se angustiaba cada vez más, mientras veía como su amado desaparecía en la multitud, pero aún así no paraba de gritar su nombre desesperadamente. La rubia iba a seguir a los tres amigos, pero el castaño la detuvo.

\- Temari no! es mejor que se vaya a su casa a descansar, solo lo pondrás más nervioso.- le dijo Benjiro a la rubia. Por un minuto pensó en hacerle caso, pero su corazón no se lo permitió.

\- Lo siento Benjiro.- fue todo lo que le dijo la rubia mientras corría detrás de su amado, no lo podía evitar, en sus oídos retumbaba el sonido de la voz del Nara llamandola, casi suplicándole que permaneciera a su lado, borracho o no, no le importaba, ella siempre estaría allí para él cuando la necesitase. Cuando llegó a las puertas de la discoteque divisó el auto de Choji, el cual intentaba por todos los medios meter al Nara en el auto, el chico simplemente se rehusaba a entrar colocando los brazos por fuera del auto y afirmandose. Karito estaba roja de la vergüenza que les estaba haciendo pasar.

\- Karito ¿que ocurre?- dijo la rubia cuando alcanzó a su amiga.

\- Pues que tu hombre está haciendo un berrinche peor que el de un parvulario.- dijo fastidiada la castaña, luego la miró seria.- Temari, en verdad te necesita, por favor.

En eso la rubia se acercó más hacia el auto.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó Temari. Ambos amigos miraron a la rubia y el pelinegro se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- Temari!- el Nara la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no la iba a soltar por nada del mundo, tendrían que arrancarle los brazos si pretendían que la soltara.- Volviste.

\- Shikamaru por favor entra al auto.- le suplicó la rubia separandose un poco de él.

\- No voy a dejarte, no voy a dejarte ir nunca más Temari.- a Shikamaru ya le estaban empezando a flaquear las piernas mientras abrazaba a la rubia, en eso ella comenzó a avanzar junto a él hacia el auto aprovechando que el chico se estaba comenzando a debilitar y lo depositó en el asiento de atrás. Karito y Choji fueron por las cosas del chico que se le habían quedado en la discoteque.- Quedate conmigo Temari por favor.

\- Hablemos mañana si quieres Shikamaru, pero por favor ve a casa a descansar, no estás bien y- Temari no pudo continuar ya que el chico la besó apasionadamente, ella no pudo evitar corresponderle, incluso pudo sentir el sabor a alcohol en la boca del pelinegro. En eso el chico se separó de ella y juntaron sus frentes mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

\- Te amo Temari, te amo desde que crucé mi vista contigo en el aeropuerto, desde ese día que te incrustaste en mis pensamientos y me robaste el corazón.- le dijo seriamente el chico sin quitarle la vista de encima. Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la hermosa confesión de Shikamaru, tanto que había esperado por esto, pero...

\- Shikamaru, estás borracho, no sabes lo que dices, mañana te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has dicho.- dijo tristemente la rubia.

\- No! no me arrepentiré! creeme Temari! es verdad, estoy borracho y estoy consciente de ello, pero el alcohol solo me dió el empujón de decirte lo que siento por ti, sin filtro, sin vergüenza, es lo que realmente siento por ti Temari, te lo juro.- el chico acariciaba las mejillas de su amada mientras la miraba con ternura, era tan placentero verla sonrojada y con esa mirada inocente, lo volvía loco. Cuando volvieron Karito y Choji, nuevamente el Nara comenzó a hacer escándalo porque no quería separarse de Temari, hasta que finalmente ésta terminó convenciendolo al jurarle que mañana se verían, suspiró aliviada ya que Karito estaba a punto de knockearlo de una para que parara.

\- Hmm... Temari...- decía el chico entre sueños mientras dormía en las piernas de Karito.

\- *Sigh* que aventura no Karito?- dijo Choji simpáticamente mientras conducía.

\- Lo único que quiero es meterlo en la cama para que descanse.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico.- *sigh* mendokusei...

000

Minato estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles hasta que tocaron la puerta.

\- Adelante.- dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista de los documentos.

\- ¿Que hay viejo?- Naruto se asomó por la puerta.

\- Hijo, pero que haces allí? entra hombre!

\- En seguida.- dijo el chico, luego giró hacia atrás para, al parecer, dirigirse a alguien.- Ven Hinata, que no te de pena.

Minato vió como Naruto entraba a la oficina con una hermosa chica, inmediatamente se puso de pie para saludar cortesmente a la bella dama.

\- Papá te presento a mi amiga Hinata ^^- dijo el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Oh! es la chica de la que me hablaste.- exclamó sorprendido Minato, vaya... definitivamente no se imaginó que la chica que le interesaba a su hijo fuese tan bella.

\- Mucho gusto Minato-san- saludó la peliazul con una reverencia.

\- El gusto es mío linda.- saludó Minato también haciendo una reverencia, pero pudo notar algo familiar en esa hermosa niña.- Hinata verdad?

\- Sí, mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, señor.

Minato casi se fue de espaldas cuando la chica le dijo su apellido. _"Oh no... no me digas que..."_ pensó Minato desconcertado, pero era muy obvio, tenía su mismo semblante, de todas las chicas con las que se pudo haber involucrado Naruto tenía que ser específicamente la hija de Hiashi.

\- Um viejo- Naruto interrumpió sus cavilaciones.- ¿Me prestas el auto de nuevo? es que... tengo que llevar a Hinata a su casa, ya es tarde hehe.

\- Cl-claro está-

\- Gracias viejo.- Naruto no le dió tiempo ni de responder, sacó la llave del portallaveros y se dirigió a la puerta tomando a Hinata de la mano.- Vamos Hinata, adiós viejo.

\- F-fue un placer conocerlo, Minato-san.- la chica apenas se despidió ya que el rubio se la llevó a toda máquina.

\- Adios Hinata-chan!- se despidó el rubio aún desconcertado por lo ocurrido. _"Ay Naruto... en que lío te has metido..."_

 ** _Sí! Shikamaru se le declaró a Temari por fin! ¿Se irá a olvidar de todo cuando se le pase la borrachera? uyuyuyuy_**

 ** _Se viene problemático el futuro para Naruto y Hinata, veamos como enfrentan a Hiashi una vez que sea el momento._**

 ** _Espero que les gustasen los capis, con mucho cariño para uds byebye_**


	54. Capítulo 54: Sufriendo por amor

**Sakura sufre por Sasuke y Temari la consuela. Shikamaru pasa pésima noche mientras cierta castaña lo cuida. Naruto comienza a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hinata. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 54: Sufriendo por amor.**

Una vez que Temari volvió a la discoteque se dispuso a buscar a Sakura, ya que no la había vuelto a ver desde que había ido al baño, grande fue su sorpresa al verla en la barra... bailando encima de ella! Para qué decir que estaba totalmente borracha.

\- Sakura por Kami! ¿qué estás haciendo?!- la reprendió la rubia al acercarse a la barra.

\- Temari! Amiga! ven a bailar conmigo! pasemosla bien! wooohooo!- gritó extasiada la chica. _"No puede ser... otra..."_ Temari ya estaba hastiada, ahora no sólo dormiría preocupada por Shikamaru sino que también por Sakura. Tuvo que hacer malabares para llevarsela de allí.

Una vez que logró sacarla de la barra se dirigieron al baño ya que la pelirrosa comenzó a tener arcadas, quizas cuanto habría tomado. Cuando ya no pudo vomitar más, Temari comenzó a ayudarla a reincorporarse.

-¿Te sientes mejor Sakura?- le preguntó su rubia amiga.

\- Hmp, ¿a esto llamas sentirse mejor? Por Kami Temari! hasta tú piensas que soy un incordio admitelo!- la pelirrosa se soltó del agarre de su amiga y se apoyó en la pared.- Eres igual a él, sólo piensas que soy una mocosa problemática. Y no sólo tú, de seguro Karito y Hinata piensan lo mismo, por eso me dejan sola, para qué estar con una niñita berrinchuda y despechada cuando pueden estar con sus galanes.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ya que Sakura tenía razón, tanto ella como Hinata y Karito habían venido a "Will of Fire" para ver a "sus galanes".

\- Sakura yo...

\- Oh no Temari! no sientas lástima por mí.

\- Por supuesto que no siento lástima por ti, soy tu amiga y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si quieres desahogarte hazlo!- le decía Temari a su amiga, en eso Ino quién había venido al baño, se paró en seco al oír a la rubia de Suna.- No te hace bien seguir reprimiendo lo que sientes por Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Temari y no pudo seguir reprimiendo las lágrimas que ansiaban por salir.

\- Soy patética! *snif* él es un imbecil que solo jugó conmigo, pero aún así...- Sakura desvió la mirada y se deslizó por la pared para sentarse en el suelo. Temari se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Aún amas a Sasuke verdad?

\- Sí... No puedo olvidarme de él, Temari.- dijo la chica mirando tristemente a su amiga.- No puedo sacarmelo del corazón, *snif*

La pelirrosa rompió a llorar en los brazos de Temari, la rubia se sintió muy triste, era obvio que su amiga estaba despechada por ese idiota, pero... ¿como pudo ser tan desconsiderada? Era obvio que Sakura se sentía sola y más ahora que sus mejores amigas andaban cazando hombres.

 _"Disculpanos Sakura, no volveremos a dejarte sola, te lo prometo"_ pensó la rubia de Suna mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Por su parte Ino decidió alejarse del baño, se sentía pésimo, no sólo por Sakura, sino que también por Sasuke, ella no era ninguna tonta, tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas del amor y Sasuke estaba muy cambiado desde su rompimiento con Sakura, era obvio que el pelinegro aún sentía algo por la pelirrosa, pero no se atrevía a enfrentarla y Sakura aún lo amaba. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el bello rostro de la rubia de Konoha, pero estaba decidida, ella amaba a Sasuke y lo único que quería era que fuese feliz y si lamentablemente ella no era la elegida para hacerlo feliz, entonces lo ayudaría a darse cuenta de que no puede seguir huyendo de la persona que realmente ama.

000

Una vez que Naruto llegó a la casa de Hinata, ésta procedió a despedirse, habían estado callados todo el viaje.

\- Gracias por traerme Naruto-kun.- dijo la chica.

\- Hinata.- el chico miró a la peliazul seriamente.- perdona por lo ocurrido hoy. Hice que te preocuparas y también te hice sentir incómoda, lo siento.

\- Descuida, no te preocupes.

\- De verdad que no quiero meterte en problemas Hinata.- dijo el rubio preocupado, ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse al mirarlo, por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada tímidamente.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun...

-eh?- el chico no comprendía por que le agradecía de repente.

\- Gracias por defenderme y entenderme, de verdad... me alegra saber que me consideras tu amiga y que... significo algo para ti ^^.

Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse también, por Kami que era linda! Su dulzura cautivaba a cualquiera, el rubio la miró dulcemente acercándose un poco más a ella.

\- Tú significas mucho para mí Hinata, más de lo que tú crees.- dijo el chico mirándola embelesado.

\- Na-Naruto-kun...- el corazón de la peliazul comenzó a latir furiosamente mientras el rubio se acercaba más ella. Por instinto ambos cerraron los ojos, pero el rubio finalmente no se atrevió a besarla. Luego ambos chicos apartaron la mirada avergonzados.

 _"Naruto ¿qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tímido?!_ " el rubio no comprendía por qué se comportaba así, si el era el chico más extrovertido de Konoha, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Hinata se cohibía, ¿es que acaso él...?

\- Hinata.- dijo el chico de repente, ella lo miró, el chico tragó saliva, quería decirle que le gustaba y mucho, de hecho... le gustaba demasiado! pero finalmente no se atrevió.- Etto... mañana celebraré mi cumpleaños y... quería invitarte. Haré una fiesta en el depa de mi viejo y... de verdad... me gustaría que fueras Hinata.

La chica sonrió, vaya que era dulce! Ella jamás se había sentido así con un chico, al igual que Temari ya estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos la mirasen e incluso se le declararan, pero ella jamás había sentido interés por alguno, pero Naruto era distinto, era un chico demasiado especial y la hacía sentir especial de una manera que jamás habría imaginado. _"Naruto-kun... ¿por qué generas estos sentimientos en mi? ¿Por qué cuando estoy contigo me siento... libre?"_

\- Lo intentaré Naruto-kun.- dijo la chica. Naruto sabía que su padre era muy sobreprotector con ella y que con suerte la dejaba salir, la chica ya le había contado que rara vez iba a los cumpleaños de sus amigos por eso mismo, pero de verdad quería que asistiese ya que en el fondo quería verla y pasar tiempo con ella. Finalmente se despidieron y Naruto se dirigió al departamento de su padre ya que le quedaba más cerca que el suyo y ya era tarde. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, la ansiedad de verla, el querer estar con ella, el querer que ella estuviera bien sin importar qué, el sólo hecho de verla feliz... En eso Naruto se dió cuenta, vaya... era tan obvio... El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, era por eso que se comportaba así, era la única explicación a su comportamiento y a lo que sentía por la peliazul.

 _"Hihi, parece que me estoy enamorando de ella, dattebayo!"_

000

Karito estaba cubriendo a Shikamaru con su sábana, ya había vomitado por lo menos unas dos veces. Para su desgracia ni Shiho ni Karin se encontraban en el departamento para asistir a su pobre amigo, ya que estaban en período de exámenes en la universidad y ambas habían ido a la casa de unos amigos a estudiar y pasar la noche. El único que estaba en el departamento era Lee, quién la ayudó a asistir al pobre Nara, había reposado suficiente y ya se sentía mejor del malestar estomacal. El pelinegro notó que la Sarutobi miraba la hora, ya era tardísimo, pero no iba a permitir que se fuese sola, además, se notaba demasiado que no quería dejar solo a Shikamaru.

\- Umm, Karito... si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, para ayudar a Shikamaru por si se despierta en medio de la noche con malestar, yo también estaré atento por si necesitas ayuda. Podrías dormir en la habitación de Karin o Shiho.- le ofreció Lee a la chica.

\- Hmm, sí... creo que es lo mejor, además, tú también estas delicado, deberías recostarte Lee, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.- le dijo la chica empáticamente.

\- Nah, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, más me preocupa Shikamaru.- dijo mirando a su amigo, estaba envuelto en las sábanas en posición fetal, se notaba que aunque estuviera dormido no estaba descansando bien.- *sigh* jamás pensé en verlo así, sufriendo por amor.

\- Sí.- dijo Karito mirando a su amigo, luego decidió dejar tranquilo a Shikamaru y salió de la habitación junto a Lee, en eso lo miró y acotó.- gracias Lee.

\- Hm? por qué?

\- Por cuidar de Shikamaru, cuando nos separamos de verdad que me preocupé de quién demonios podría cuidar a este idiota si yo no estaba cerca. Por eso te lo agradezco, de verdad Lee ^^

\- De nada Karito, bueno él sabe que siempre podrá contar conmigo al igual que tú Karito.- dijo el pelinegro mirándola fijo, Karito lo miró directo a sus orbes negras.- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no lo olvides.

\- Lee...- en ese instante comenzaron a acercarse, de verdad que le agradecía por siempre estar ahí, tanto para Shikamaru como para ella, pero principalmente para ella. Cerraron los ojos esperando sentir los labios del otro cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación del Nara se abrió de golpe. Lee y Karito se separaron y miraron al Nara, quién estaba en el umbral de la puerta con cara nauseabunda, en eso le vino una arcada y corrió hacia el baño tapándose la boca. Lee y Karito se miraron mientras oían como Shikamaru vomitaba por tercera vez. Se miraron y sonrieron cómplicemente, ésta sería una noche larga, pero almenos ambos sabían que se apoyarían mutuamente para ayudar a su amigo.

000

Al día siguiente, Minato, después de saludar a su hijo por su cumpleaños y desayunar con él, se dirigió a la discoteque ya que Kakashi le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que le tenía noticias. Una vez que el rubio llegó a la oficina, se encontró con el peliplateado, éste sin rodeos le contó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que había oído de la conversación entre Orochimaru y Anko.

\- No puede ser... Akatsuki?- Minato no podía creerlo, definitivamente esto se había puesto más serio de lo que creía.

\- Así es Minato, lo más probable es que contratara a Akatsuki para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio.- dijo seriamente el peliplateado.

\- Entonces, ¿ya es un hecho que Orochimaru asesinó a Rasa?

\- Anko le preguntó lo mismo, pero le respondió con evasivas, creo que sospechaba que podríamos estar interceptando las llamadas de Anko.

\- Ahora más que nunca necesito que protejas a Naruto, Kakashi.- dijo Minato levantándose de su asiento y mirando fijo a su amigo.

\- No sólo Naruto, Minato.- expresó Kakashi sombríamente.- Debes advertirles a Hiashi, y también a Asuma.

Minato miró a Kakashi preocupado, pero tenía razón. Aunque ellos ya podrían sospechar de que Orochimaru había asesinado a Rasa, no tenían por donde saber que Akatsuki estaba involucrado en el asunto.

\- Minato!- lo llamó Kakashi, ya que el rubio se había desconectado de la realidad.- Akatsuki es de cuidado, Naruto, Gaara, Karito y Hinata están en peligro y tú más que nadie lo sabe.

\- Sí... lo sé Kakashi, pero no creo que mande a Akatsuki a por todos a la vez, lo más probable es que vayan secuestrandolos de a uno.- dijo preocupado el rubio.- Es por eso que no quiero que te separes de Naruto, Kakashi por favor!

\- Lo haré Minato, pero... si me permites dar mi opinión, no creo que se arriesgue a ir por Naruto primero.

\- O eso quiere que pensemos.

\- O eso mismo quiere que pensemos... son muchas probabilidades Minato, además...

\- ¿Además qué?- preguntó el rubio nervioso.

\- Anko estaba mirando a Karito ayer, desde el techo de la discoteque, antes de que Orochimaru la llamara. *sigh* No lo sé Minato, en una de esas quiere que nos enfoquemos en Naruto y ataque a alguno de los otros chicos.

\- De todas maneras, los cuatro corren peligro. *Sigh* jamás creí que tendría que volver a ver a Hiashi, espero que no me vuele la cabeza al verme y Asuma no creo que me reciba con los brazos abiertos.- decía melancólico Minato, mientras volvía a sentarse. Una vez que quedaron en que Minato les advertiría a Hiashi y Asuma sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo, Kakashi procedió a retirarse.

\- No te preocupes Minato, vigilaré a Naruto.- dijo desde la puerta.- Y también aprovecharé de echarle un ojo a Gaara también.

\- Cuento contigo Kakashi.- agradeció el rubio, en eso Kakashi recordó algo.

\- Orochimaru mencionó algo sobre un mapache, ¿sabes a lo que se refiere?

\- ¿Mapache?- A Minato no se le ocurría que podría significar aquello.

\- Dijo que no quería que te involucraras porque podrías hacer que se les escapara "el mapache".- dijo el peliplateado. Minato negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea a qué se podía referir Orochimaru con eso.- Bueno... supongo que pronto lo sabremos, hasta pronto Minato.

En eso el peliplateado salió por la puerta dejando a un preocupado Minato.

 _"*sigh* después de tanto tiempo, volveremos a vernos las caras muchachos..."_

000

Hinata había bajado a desayunar junto a su familia, estaba muerta de sueño, apenas había dormido por lo nerviosa que estaba, ¿ahora qué rayos haría con Neji? Lo más probable es que le contaría todo lo ocurrido a su padre apenas llegara. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a desayunar lo más rápido posible, de verdad que no quería encontrarse con Neji. Lamentablemente, como si lo hubiese invocado el chico llegó a la casa.

\- Neji! hijo ya era hora. Te esperabamos.- dijo Hiashi amablemente mientras el castaño dejaba sus cosas en el sillón y se dirigía a la mesa. Cruzó su mirada con Hinata, quién lo veía sumamente nerviosa. Neji la miró serio y simplemente se sentó a la mesa.- ¿Alguna novedad en la discoteque Neji?

Hinata miró de reojo a su primo, quién también le devolvió la mirada, luego miró a Hiashi.

\- No Hiashi-san, ninguna novedad. Todo igual que siempre.- dijo el chico mientras tomaba su desayuno. Hinata quedó impactada, ¿es que acaso no la iba a acusar con su padre? Ya daba por hecho que tendría que contarle todo lo referente a Naruto y enfrentarlo, pero... Neji no había dicho absolutamente nada, ¿por qué? Hinata no comprendía el actuar de su primo, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora, ya que su padre podría sospechar. Prefirió seguir desayunando, ya un poco más tranquila, pero aún intrigada, después hablaría con Neji para saber que es lo que tramaba.

000

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con pesadumbrez y un dolor de cabeza... apenas podía abrir los ojos. Sentía como si lo hubiesen atropellado o le hubiesen tirado un yunque en la cabeza. Resaca, como la odiaba... En eso sintió algo en su mano izquierda. Al abrir los ojos y enfocar la vista, miró hacia su mano para notar que estaba siendo sostenida. Aún veía borroso, por lo que tuvo que pestañear un buen par de veces para ver mejor y encontrarse con la cabeza de su mejor amiga, quién estaba recostada a mitad de la cama sosteniendo su mano, al parecer el movimiento del Nara la despertó, ya que alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su mejor amigo.

\- Vaya, hasta que despiertas hombre.- lo regañó su amiga mientras soltaba su mano y se desperezaba.

\- Karito... ¿que mierda pasó?- dijo Shikamaru adolorido, la cabeza le quería explotar.

\- Pues, que casi te tomaste todo el licor del bar, te emborrachaste, hiciste escándalo, te trajimos con Choji aquí, vomitaste por lo menos unas 5 veces en toda la noche hasta que no pudiste más y...- comentó la chica y luego miró su reloj.- son exactamente las 4 de la tarde que te vienes a despertar.

\- Mendokusei.- Shikamaru se sostuvo la cabeza intentando recordar que mierda había pasado, en eso un montón de imagenes consecutivas vinieron a su mente, el encuentro con Temari, su discusión, los celos, el alcohol, el enfrentamiento con Benjiro y... la confesión. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar absolutamente todo, se le había confesado a Temari, le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella, por fin le había dicho que la amaba.- ¿Y Temari?

\- Llamó en la mañana y a la hora de almuerzo para saber de ti, pero tuve que decirle la verdad, que pasaste mala noche y estabas durmiendo.

El corazón de Shikamaru comenzó a latir efusivamente, le importaba una mierda todo, necesitaba ver a Temari y decirle que todo lo que le había dicho anoche era la pura y santa verdad. En eso prácticamente saltó de la cama.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le preguntó Karito alarmada.

\- ¿No es obvio? Iré inmediatamente a ver a Temari.- le dijo el Nara mientras buscaba su ropa.

\- ¿No vas a ir a verla con olor a alcohol y vómito verdad? Ve a bañarte primero y come y bebe algo, tienes el estómago vacío, lo más probable es que te desmayes a medio camino si te vas como estás.- dijo Karito tranquilamente como mencionando lo obvio.

Shikamaru simplemente bufó sumamente fastidiado y más aún al notar que Karito tenía razón, olía a mierda pura. Rápidamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin importarle que Karito estuviera allí mirándolo.

\- ¿ En serio te vas a desvestir enfrente mío?!- La chica se tuvo que voltear antes de ver cosas que no debería.

\- ¿Que tiene? Si me conoces entero!- le dijo el chico sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

\- Shikamaru... la última vez que te vi desnudo tenías 10 años! UBICATE QUIERES?!- le espetó molesta la chica. Shikamaru alzó una ceja extrañado.

\- Pues... no te importó cuando querías revisarme cuando tuve mi "accidente".

\- Eso fue diferente! era una emergencia!

\- Bien, deleitate.- le dijo el chico mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos y se los lanzaba a su amiga. La chica sin comprender a qué se refería con eso, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un trozo de tela en plena cara, cuando notó lo que era se enfureció.

\- ME TIRASTE TUS CALZONCILLOS EN LA CARA NARA?! EN SERIO?!- bramó la castaña, pero su amigo ya se había dirigido al baño, en eso agarró una toalla y se dirigió al baño también sumamente fastidiada.- Abre la puerta ahora mismo Shikamaru!

El Nara abrió levemente la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

\- Oye, necesito privacidad.- le dijo fastidiado el chico, luego acotó con una sonrisa ladina- ¿O acaso me quieres acompañar?

Karito lo miró aburrida.

\- Ya quisieras Nara.- le dijo tirándole la toalla en plena cara.- Bañate de una vez! te iré a preparar algo.

Una vez que se bañó y se vistió, fue rápidamente al comedor para comer algo. Comió lo más rápido que pudo mientras Karito le contaba lo ocurrido anoche.

\- Vaya, es la segunda vez que voy a "Will of Fire" y ya terminé borracho.- se quejaba el chico.- Temari debe pensar que soy un idiota.

\- Es lo más probable.- dijo duramente la chica. Shikamaru la miró molesto.- No me mires así, tú eres el que no se controla. *sigh* se nota que te tiene loco, jamás creí verte celoso, pensé que no sabías el significado de esa palabra.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el comentario, por lo que desvió la mirada, vaya que era vergonzoso el pensar las estupideces que hacía por Temari. En eso comenzó a dudar en si ir a verla o no. ¿y si estaba enfadada? Lo más probable es que sí. De seguro lo regañaría por el show que había hecho anoche. Karito notó como el Nara había bajado las revoluciones y no tenía que ser una genio para saber exactamente que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿No me digas que te vas a echar para atrás?- lo miró molesta su amiga. Shikamaru se ruborizó más aún. Como detestaba que esta mujer lo pillara.- Olvídalo! Vas a ir a hablar con Temari me oíste, no desperdicies esta oportunidad.

\- *sigh* pero... ¿y si está enfadada?

\- Eso es obvio, yo también lo estoy.- le dijo con los brazos cruzados- Deja de ser cobarde Shikamaru, lucha por ella. Tu la amas, ella te ama. Ya dejen de comportarse como quinceañeros ¿quieren? En especial tú!

Shikamaru la miró asombrado, vaya... definitivamente era un idiota. El que debería estar decidido a ir a hablar con Temari era él, no Karito, sin embargo las palabras de su amiga lo volvieron a llenar de valor. Estaba decidido, esta vez sí lucharía por ella y no daría marcha atrás, no, él la amaba y haría todo lo posible por estar con ella.

\- Gracias Karito.- le dijo dulcemente su amigo.

\- Mejor ve de una vez. No vaya a ser que no la encuentres y te dé un ataque.- dijo su amiga sonriendo con malicia. El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta rápidamente para desaparecer tras ella. Karito se quedó mirando la puerta, era tan gracioso y a la vez tierno verlo así, completamente enamorado. Bueno... ella tampoco estaba muy lejos de eso...

 _"Quién diría que terminaríamos comportándonos como verdaderos idiotas cuando nos enamoraramos..."_ pensó jocosamente la castaña mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba a su casa para arreglarse para la fiesta de Naruto.

000

Neji escuchaba música tranquilamente en su habitación, en eso tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo el chico sin abrir los ojos, ya sospechaba de quién podría tratarse.

\- Neji-nisan? ¿pueso pasar?- dijo Hinata desde la puerta. El chico asintió y la peliazul entró a su habitación. Se quedó un momento contemplando a su primo, no sabía como iniciar la conversación.

\- La razón por la que no le dije nada a Hiashi-san fue porque no quise meterte en problemas es todo.- dijo el chico fríamente, luego abrió los ojos y la miró.- Además, no creo que Naruto sea un mal chico.

\- Neji-nisan...

\- ¿Irás a su fiesta hoy?- preguntó de repente el castaño.

\- No creo.- dijo la peliazul bajando la mirada tristemente.- Mi padre jamás me dará permiso y... no me atrevo a escaparme de nuevo, si me descubre es capaz de poner barrotes en mi ventana para que no pueda salir nunca más.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo te llevo.

\- Eh?- Hinata no comprendía nada.

\- Iré a la fiesta contigo, es la única manera que Hiashi-san te deje ir.- dijo el castaño levantándose.- Descuida, no le diré nada de Naruto, le diré que es la fiesta de un amigo de ambos, así que comienza a arreglarte para que podamos irnos.

En eso el chico pasó por al lado de ella dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Espera! Neji-nisan.- el chico se paró en plena puerta.- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Porque aunque no lo creas, a mí me importa mucho tu felicidad Hinata-san y si estar con Naruto te hace feliz, entonces no hay nada más que decir. Además... confío en que él te protegerá si yo no puedo hacerlo.- Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par emocionadísima por las palabras de Neji. Éste simplemente la miró de reojo y sonrió levemente mientras traspasaba el umbral de la puerta.

Hinata estaba feliz, pronto vería a Naruto por su cumpleaños, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por ver al rubio mientras decidía que ponerse, aunque... eso era lo de menos.

 **Aww! Neji :'), ese si es un primo de verdad! Bien! Hinata irá a la fiesta de Naruto, ¿qué irá a pasar?!**

 **Shikamaru se fue directo al depa de Temari a dejar las cosas claras, ayayayayy Shikatema! Besitos nos vemos!**


	55. Capítulo 55: La gran reunión

**Ay que me quedé con las ganas de subir doble cap haha. Shikamaru va al depa de Temari y se le declara nuevamente. Comienza el fiestón de Naruto! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 55: La gran reunión.**

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero se contuvo.

 _"Bien, piensa en lo que vas a decirle. Saludala primero y analiza su tono de voz, si está muy enfadada ve suave, no la presiones, si está relajada, tú también estate relajado, argh mendokusei a quién engaño, apenas la vea me olvidaré de todos mis planes y mis estrategias!"_ pensó resignado el chico, así que simplemente tocó la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos y ésta se abrió. El Nara esperaba ver a Kushina o incluso a Gaara, pero no! Ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre, con una ajustada camisa y un short cortísimo! _"Esta mujer quiere matarme lo sé!"_ Shikamaru intentaba por todos los medios no tirarsele encima, tal parecía que aún le quedaba algo de alcohol en la sangre.

\- Hola.- dijo nervioso.

\- Hola.- dijo la chica mirándolo fijo. Bien... estaba enfadada ya estaba claro. Shikamaru no hallaba que decir, estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Shikamaru quiso calmar un poco el ambiente, pero no le iba a servir de nada, Temari era demasiado terca.

\- Bien.- le espetó secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Se te ofrece algo Shikamaru? Mira que tengo poco tiempo, tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta de Naruto.

En eso el Nara recordó que hoy era el cumpleaños de Naruto, y ni siquiera se había dignado a saludarlo. _"Mendokusei... ahora me va a regañar Naruto"_

\- Bueno... quería disculparme por lo de ayer.- dijo desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca.- Sé que con un "lo siento" no basta, pero de verdad que estoy muy avergonzado.

\- Hmp, vergüenza es lo mínimo que debería darte Shikamaru.- lo regañó la rubia.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre emborracharte así?! Y más encima te das el lujo de dormir todo el santo día mientras yo aquí preocupada hasta morir!

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, no estaba molesta por la situación estaba molesta porque la había tenido preocupada por él todo el día. El corazón del Nara dió un vuelco, por Kami que amaba a esta mujer, siempre le salía con algo inesperado.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte Temari.- le dijo dulcemente el chico. Temari se sonrojó y desvió la mirada molesta.

\- Bien, si eso es todo, supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta.- dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.- Adiós.

En eso el pie de Shikamaru impidió que la chica cerrara la puerta. Ella lo miró confusa.

\- Oye, no seas descortés, aún no he terminado.- le dijo sonriéndole de lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Pues, hablar de lo que pasó ayer.

\- ¿Siquiera recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?- le dijo la rubia en tono burlón.- Porque creeme que con lo borracho que estabas lo dudo.

\- Llegué a "Will of Fire", te vi, te saludé, hablamos un rato, luego nos pusimos a discutir, después el idiota de Benjiro te apartó de mi lado, me puse celoso, me emborraché y...- Shikamaru se quedó pensando, aunque en realidad lo hacía a propósito, quería causar intriga en la rubia, y lo estaba logrando.

\- ¿Y qué?- le dijo la chica fingiendo molestia, pero estaba endemoniadamente expectante. Shikamaru se acercó más a ella quedando frente a frente mirándose fijo.

\- Y te dije que te amaba.- le dijo dulcemente.

La rubia le quitó la mirada entre avergonzada y molesta sin decir nada.

\- Sé que no fue la confesión más linda del mundo, pero es la verdad Temari.- en eso el chico delicadamente tomó su mentón para que lo mirara.- Yo te amo. No hay día en que no piense en tí Temari, cada cosa que hago me recuerda a ti. Es un fastidio, pero no puedo evitarlo y... tampoco quiero evitarlo.

Temari guardó silencio, estaba sumamente avergonzada y en shock, no sabía que decirle. Y aún seguía molesta.

\- Temari mírame.- la chica obedeció.- Sé que me porté como un estúpido ayer, de verdad no quería ofenderte, pero... cuando me enteré que besaste a Benjiro reventé en celos y me obsesioné con saber que sentías por él y cuando me diste indicios de que te gustaba... lo siento.

\- Está bien Shikamaru, no tienes que pedirme perdón. Yo también me dejé llevar por el enojo y te dije cosas indebidas, también lo siento.- dijo la rubia algo avergonzada. En eso el Nara la tomó por los hombros para que lo mirase.

-Temari, ¿qué sientes por mí?- la chica lo miró nerviosa.- Yo ya te dije lo que sentía por ti, pero... tú no me has dicho nada.

Temari guardó silencio, sí por supuesto que lo amaba, pero... estaba confundida, no por Benjiro, sino porque amaba tanto a Shikamaru que tenía miedo de volverse vulnerable con él, de entregarle todo de ella, de amarlo... Ella ya había tenido novios antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan enamorada como lo estaba de Shikamaru, estaba tan enamorada de él al punto de ser incluso peligroso, ya que sería tan fácil para él hacerle daño o romperle el corazón. Shikamaru sentía que algo acongojaba a la rubia, sentía que estaba confundida, pero no sabía por qué.

\- Temari, sólo quiero preguntarte algo.- la rubia lo miró expectante.- ¿Me amas o no? Porque si no es así, yo te juro que te dejo de molestar. De verdad que no quiero que te sientas incómoda o presionada, sólo me interesa que estés bien. Es todo lo que me importa.

Temari se emocionó con las palabras de su amado, por Kami que le dieron ganas de decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero necesitaba aclarar su mente.

\- Dame tiempo Shikamaru, necesito despejar mi mente y... pensar bien las cosas.- dijo finalmente la rubia. El pelinegro le sonrió dulcemente.

\- Descuida, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo te esperaré.- En eso se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente y proceder a despedirse, ya no quería seguir incomodándola.- Nos vemos a la noche, mi bella Temari.

Una vez que desapareció en el ascensor las piernas de Temari flaquearon, como pudo ser tan tonta, él, con lo cobarde que era, se había atrevido a enfrentarla y asegurarle que todo lo que le había dicho en sus delirios de borracho era verdad, mientras que ella, se daba el lujo de dejarlo esperando.

 _"Temari... eres una idiota, una completa idiota"_

000

Había llegado la noche, los invitados habían comenzado a llegar y Naruto los recibía alegremente, pero su ansiedad se acrecentaba más y más al ver que su hermosa peliazul no llegaba.

\- Deja de estar ansioso, lo más probable es que no venga Naruto, así es Hinata, es muy raro que venga a los cumpleaños.- le dijo Sasuke a su amigo. Naruto simplemente suspiró resignado.

\- Hmm, pero de verdad quería que viniera Sasuke, tenía la esperanza de que- en eso tocaron el timbre. Naruto se levantó del sofá donde estaba tomandose unos tragos con Sasuke para ir a ver la puerta. Una vez que la abrió su corazón saltó de alegría al ver a la hermosa peliazul con un pequeño presente.

\- Hola, Naruto-kun, feliz cumpleaños ^^. - dijo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente al chico. Sasuke que miraba la escena desde atrás del rubio no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Hinata! viniste!- dijo emocionado el rubio, luego notó que no venía sola sino con...

\- Buenas noches Naruto, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo un joven castaño al lado de la peliazul.

\- Ne-Neji?!- exclamó Naruto asombrado.

\- No te preocupes, sólo vine a dejarla, vendré a recogerla más tarde, te la encargo.- acotó el chico mientras procedía a retirarse.

\- Espera Neji!- dijo seriamente el chico, Neji se paró en seco y lo miró de reojo.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

\- Naruto-kun.- dijo la peliazul nerviosa.

\- Hihi, no te vayas Neji, quédate! después de todo estás invitado a mi fiesta.- dijo alegremente el chico, Neji lo quedó mirando con cara de "qué rayos?"- Anda! no me mires así, además es mi cumpleaños y tienen que cumplir todos mis caprichos.

En eso el rubio agarró a Neji del brazo y comenzó a tironearlo.

\- Pero Naruto... ni siquiera te he traído un presente.- le reclamó el castaño.

\- Eso no es cierto! sí lo hiciste!

Neji y Hinata lo quedaron mirando confusos. Luego el rubio miró de reojo a la peliazul.

\- Me trajiste el mejor regalo de todos ^^. Arigato Neji-ni!- dijo feliz Naruto. Hinata se sonrojó a morir y Neji simplemente negó con la cabeza resignado, vaya que era convincente este chico. Sasuke miraba la escena divertido, en especial cuando Neji le dió un coscorrón advirtiéndole que no se pasase de listo con lo del "Neji-ni".

000

Choji había ido a buscar a Karito para irse juntos a la fiesta de Naruto. La chica estaba muerta de sueño, ya que, cierto pelinegro la había tenido en vela cuidándolo toda la noche y apenas había descansado.

\- Juro que un día de estos mataré a Shikamaru.- decía la chica de mal humor.

\- Vamos Karito, al menos ya que vamos a madrugar dos días seguidos que valga la pena no?- dijo alegremente el Akimichi mientras le abría la puerta de su auto.

\- See, después recuperaré el sueño mañana en clases.- dijo la chica mientras bostezaba y se recostaba bien cómoda en el asiento del copiloto.- Avísame cuando lleguemos, tomaré una siesta.

 _"*sigh* hay cosas que jamás cambiarán"_ pensó Choji mientras encendía el auto y procedían a retirarse del lugar. Ni Choji, ni Karito notaron el auto estacionado frente a la casa de la Sarutobi, estaba perfectamente escondido entre las sombras y su conductor miraba fijamente el auto del Akimichi, en especial a cierta castaña que ya estaba dormitando.

\- Me las vas a pagar todas Karito Sarutobi, te juro que me las vas a pagar!- decía para sí misma la persona que estaba en el auto, en eso encendió el motor y procedió también a retirarse del lugar, planeando en su cabeza retorcida la forma de vengarse de la castaña por haberle arruinado la vida.

000

\- No! y que más te dijo Temari?!- Sakura estaba extasiada mientras Temari le contaba todo lo ocurrido cuando la pelirrosa llegó a su casa para irse juntas a la fiesta de Naruto.

\- Ay ya te dije Sakura, me dijo que todo lo que me había dicho ayer era verdad, que me amaba y todo eso.- dijo la rubia avergonzada.

\- Kyah! y tú que le dijiste?!

\- Pues... que lo pensaría...

\- NA-NA-NANI?! ¿CÓMO QUE LO VAS A PENSAR?!- chilló Sakura sin poder creerlo.

\- Shhh, silencio Sakura! que acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere?!- la chistó la rubia molesta.

\- Perdón.- dijo la pelirrosa bajando la voz- ¿pero qué rayos Temari? ¿Shikamaru por fin se te declara y tú lo dejas en "stand by"? ¿Es que acaso no lo amas?

\- Sí lo amo pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja.

\- Tengo miedo Sakura, miedo a que no funcione y terminemos hiriéndonos. Yo... nunca me había enamorado de esta manera y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.- se sinceró la rubia con su amiga. La pelirrosa la miró empáticamente, vaya que la comprendía, y muy bien, ya que a ella le habían roto el corazón de una manera muy cruel y lo peor de todo era que... aún amaba a ese hijo de puta de Sasuke.

\- Temari.- le dijo Sakura a su amiga.- Shikamaru no es como Sasuke, él jamás te haría daño. Creeme, lo conozco desde la primaria y sé como es él, y puedo asegurarte que te ama Temari, y estoy segura que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Confía en mí amiga, él no va a decepcionarte, menos con lo embobado que lo tienes, hehe.

La rubia sonrió, vaya... quién diría que ellas dos terminarían así, como dos grandes amigas siendo que hace dos semanas se odiaban a muerte.

\- Gracias Sakura.- dijo la rubia.

\- Bien, vamos andando antes de que se nos haga tarde. ¿Gaarita viene con nosotras?

\- No, él salió con Tamaki desde la tarde, me dijo que se irían directo al departamento del tío Minato.- explicó la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir.

\- Ok, entonces andando! A celebrar dos días seguidos! woohoo!

000

\- ¿Shikamaru estás seguro que me veo bien?- ya era la tercera vez que Lee le preguntaba a su amigo eso.

\- Viejo, estás guapísimo, así que no te quejes, ya parecemos mujeres que quieren conquistar chicos.- se quejó el Nara mientras se miraba por enésima vez en el espejo.

\- Mira quién habla! Podrías al menos soltar el espejo Nara? También quiero verme!

\- ¿Que mierda estan hablando? ¿ahora se volvieron gays?!- Karin entró fastidiada a la pieza del Nara.- Desde la cocina puedo oir sus...

Karin se quedó sin palabras al ver a Lee, se veía endemoniadamente guapo!

\- Um Karin-chan? te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Lee preocupado. La pelirroja no reaccionaba sólo se quedó estática mirando a Lee mientras le corría una babita.

\- Te dije que te veías bien...- se burló el Nara.

\- Ya basta Shikamaru!- dijo avergonzado Lee.

\- Oye y que tal yo?- le dijo Shikamaru a Karin poniendose entre ella y Lee para que lo mirara.

\- Vete al diablo Nara! Me tapas la vista idiota!- Karin prácticamente lanzó a Shikamaru hacia un lado, luego siguió contemplando a Lee. Cabe destacar que el joven profesor ya se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Sabes qué? tu opinión me da igual, mejor le pregunto a Shiho.- dijo molesto el Nara, luego llamó a la rubia. Ésta al asomarse a la pieza del Nara quedó igual o peor que Karin, mirando endemoniadamente ruborizada y avergonzada a Shikamaru. Esto no hizo más que subirle el ego al joven de una coleta.- Bien, estoy conforme. Vamos Lee! Gracias Shiho, tú como siempre subiéndome el ánimo.

La rubia no pudo decir ni pío, ya que el Nara prácticamente agarró a Lee y se lo llevó fuera del departamento.

\- ¿En serio Shikamaru qué pretendes? Porque sinceramente dudo que nos vistieras de supermodelos para la fiesta de Naruto porque se te dio la gana.- expresó Lee una vez que ya estaban en el auto del Nara camino al departamento de Minato.

\- Tú tan suspicaz. Bien te diré la firme. Ya que Temari y Karito se quieren hacer las difíciles, demosles en el gusto. Hagamoslas sufrir!- dijo maquiavelicamente Shikamaru mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara a su compañero. Éste simplemente suspiró resignado, aunque... su idea no estaba del todo mal...

\- *sigh* mendokusei.- dijo Lee mientras miraba por la ventana, esta sería una larga noche.

000

En el departamento de Minato ya se estaba armando el fiestón, los invitados ya habían comenzado a llegar. Naruto jamás pensó que vendrían prácticamente todos sus compañeros de curso y obviamente sus amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¿Qué onda hermano?! Feliz cumpleaños!- Exclamó Kiba haciendo su entrada junto a su inseparable amigo Shino.- Oye recuerdas a Shino ¿verdad Naruto?

\- Sí, nos vimos el otro día en Ichiraku.- dijo el rubio simpáticamente mientras recibía los presentes de ambos chicos. Luego el castaño se fijo en cierta peliazul.

\- ¿Hi-Hinata?!- exclamó Kiba sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- Que tal? Kiba-kun, Shino-kun.- saludó cortesmente la chica.

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?! ¿No que tu viejo no te deja ir a fiestas?! o no me digas que...- dijo el castaño pensativo.- Te escapaste de casa Hinata?!

\- N-no! yo... verás...- Hinata se había puesto nerviosa.

\- Ella vino conmigo, Kiba.- dijo Neji de repente. Kiba y Shino se sorprendieron al verlo. Luego Shino pensó algo curioso.

\- Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no sabía que conocías a Naruto, Hinata.- dijo el chico de gafas oscuras.

\- Pues nos conocimos la semana pasada en "Will of Fire"!- acotó Naruto, luego agarró a Kiba de su camisa, al igual que hizo con Sasuke en su momento.- ESO ME RECUERDA QUE DEBO MATARTE KIBA POR NUNCA PRESENTARME A HINATAAA! MAL AMIGO! PATAN!

Naruto zamarreaba a Kiba con toda su ira. Hinata, Neji y Shino observaban la escena con una gotita en sus cabezas. En eso, para suerte de Kiba, cierta rubia hizo su aparición.

\- Que hay! Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!- exclamó feliz Ino quién venía junto a su amiga Tenten.- Oh! por cierto! Traje a una amiga, se llama Tenten, espero que no te moleste Naruto.

\- Hola, que tal, feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun. Gusto en conocerte.- dijo la castaña amablemente mientras le entregaba un presente.

\- Gracias! También es un gusto. Y no es ninguna molestia. Entre más seamos mejor!- dijo el chico contento, mientras soltaba a Kiba y éste caía al suelo todo mareado por el zamarreo. Ino notó la inestabilidad del castaño.

\- Kiba por Kami! no son ni las 9 de la noche y ya estás borracho? Nunca cambiarás.- lo recriminó la rubia.

\- NO ESTOY BORRACHO! ESTE ENERGUMENO COMENZO A ZAMARREARME!- Chilló Kiba apuntando al rubio.

\- ES TU CULPA POR NO PRESENTARME A HINATA!- Contraatacó el rubio. Ambos chicos comenzaron a echar chispas por sus ojos, desafiandose. Todos comenzaron a reír por lo jocosa e infantil de la situación, algunas cosas de verdad que no cambiaban.

\- Oi oi oi! ¿ De qué me perdí?!- exclamó Kenjiro quién venía llegando junto a Kyo.

\- Que hay Kenjiro!- dijo el rubio ignorando a Kiba, éste simplemente desvió la mirada con desdén. Luego el rubio notó al peliceleste.- Kyo! que hay viejo?! tanto tiempo!

\- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! Sí, hacía tiempo que no te veía.- dijo Kyo amablemente.

\- Que bueno que estés aquí compañero.- acotó Kiba ya un poco más calmado.

\- Pero cómo no va a venir al fiestón de mayoría de edad de Naruto!- dijo Kenjiro mientras abrazaba a su viejo amigo.- Vamos a pasarla en grande! como en los viejos tiempos!

\- Hai!- gritaron todos al unísono y se armó el fiestón. Naruto estaba feliz, no solo la chica que le gustaba había venido a su fiesta de mayoría de edad, sino que también todos sus amigos de la infancia, aunque aún faltaban algunos. Sasuke estaba aprovechando de pasar el rato con Ino, Tenten, aprovechando que Kenjiro estaba distraído con Kyo y los demás, fue por un poco de ponche. Al servirse se encontró con Hinata.

\- Vaya Hinata! de verdad que es raro verte en este tipo de eventos.- dijo la castaña curiosa.

\- Bueno, mi primo me trajo.- dijo la chica amablemente.

\- ¿Primo?

\- Sí, mi primo Neji.- dijo la peliazul, luego buscó a su primo.- Mira es aquel chico castaño que está allá.

Tenten miró hacia donde apuntaba Hinata y casi se le cayó el vaso al ver tal especimen masculino. _"Por Kamisama! es guapísimo! ¿de verdad es el primo de Hinata?!"_ pensó Tenten levemente ruborizada y casi se le salió el alma cuando el chico las miró y comenzó a acercarse.

\- Neji-nissan, te presento a Tenten, es una compañera de curso.- dijo la peliazul a su primo, luego se dirigió a la castaña.- Tenten, el es Neji Hyuga, mi primo.

\- Encantado Tenten-chan.- saludó el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

 _"Y más encima caballero?! ¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida?!"_ Tenten sólo quería desmayarse al tener a aquel principe tan cerca.

\- Mu-mucho gusto, Neji-kun.- apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, pero no quería quedar mal parada ante tal modelo. Al cruzar sus miradas Neji no pudo evitar recordar que era la misma chica que se había quedado mirando en la discoteque por alguna extraña razón.

Mientras Tenten se babeaba por Neji, y éste intentaba disimular su nerviosismo, tocaron el timbre. El cumpleañero abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Karito y Choji.

\- Naruto! Feliz cumpleaños! Bienvenido al club de los mayores de edad hehe.- saludó afablemente el castaño mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

\- Gr-gracias... Cho...ji.- decía Naruto apenas con el abrazo de su amigo.

\- Choji no lo estrujes antes de tiempo, queremos Naruto para un par de años más.- dijo Karito detrás de Choji.

\- Oh! lo siento amigo.- en eso Choji soltó al rubio. Éste comenzó a recuperar el aire.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto ^^.- dijo la castaña ofreciendole su presente.

\- Hehe, gracias Karito ^^

En eso el nuevo par de amigos se unió a la fiesta. Todo era música, bocadillos, conversaciones y diversión.

\- Oye Tenten.- dijo Ino a su amiga.- Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ver a Neji toda babosa.

\- Ay es que es tan lindo...- decía Tenten sin parar de mirar al castaño.- de haber sabido... espera...

\- Hm?- Ino no comprendió el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

\- No me digas que también lo conoces?!- chilló Tenten.

\- Bueno... sí.

\- Y por qué nunca me lo presentaste mala amiga?! ahora con que excusa me vas a salir?!

\- Tenten lo vi una sola vez cuando fui a la casa de Hinata a hacer un trabajo de investigación!

\- Sabía que me saldrías con una excusa barata!- Tenten se amurró en un rincón molesta.

\- Oye, no que estabas coqueteando con Kenjiro?! Pensé que querías andar con él.

Tenten miró al susodicho, ya estaba empezando a tomar tragos con Kiba.

\- *sigh* es guapo y todo pero... creo que es demasiado energico para mí.- suspiró resignada la chica.

\- Bueno, hay muchos peces en el mar por donde elegir así que, no te hagas drama.- dijo Ino ahogando una risita. En eso cierto pelinegro se acercó a las chicas.

\- Todo bien chicas?- dijo amablemente Sasuke.

\- Sip, todo en orden ^^- dijo Ino sonriendole. En eso Tenten decidió darles su espacio diciendo que iba al baño. Sasuke se sentó al lado de Ino.- Vaya, quién diría que nos reuniríamos todos en la fiesta de Naruto.

\- See.- dijo el pelinegro, luego miró más detenidamente a la rubia y se fijó en su colgante.- hmp, estás usandolo, se te ve precioso.

Ino no pudo evitar ruborizarse, vaya que era lindo cuando quería. Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a la rubia y le dió un beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió. Talvez fuese el maldito destino o el karma, pero Naruto se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta cuando recibió a Choji y Karito, por lo que las siguientes invitadas se aparecieron en el marco de la puerta, y cierta pelirrosa no pudo evitar contemplar la escena de la pareja besandose. Temari notó la expresión de su amiga y rápidamente llamó al anfitrión de la fiesta.

\- Naruto! feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó la rubia de Suna. En eso Sasuke e Ino cortaron el beso, y miraron hacia donde provenía la voz de Temari y ambos notaron a Sakura, quién los estaba mirando con desprecio. Cuando el rubio terminó de saludar a Temari, la pelirrosa saludó a Naruto.

\- Que hay Naruto! feliz cumple.- exclamó la pelirrosa entregandole su presente.- Aunque no sabía que tu depa ahora hacía de motel.

En eso miró de reojo a la pareja, quienes se sintieron sumamente incómodos por el comentario, al igual que Naruto.

\- Um... gracias Sakura-chan ^^- agradeció el chico por el regalo. Una vez que se calmaron los humos Temari comenzó a recorrer con la vista el departamento como buscando a alguien en particular.

\- Aún no llega, Temari.- dijo una voz detrás de ella. La rubia ni siquiera se sobresaltó, ya se había acostumbrado a sus apariciones a lo ninja.

\- Que hay Karito, y... no lo estaba buscando a él, buscaba el ponche.- dijo orgullosamente la rubia.

\- Ajá lo que digas, y el ponche lo tienes enfrente tuyo, en la ENORME MESA enfrente tuyo.- dijo sarcasticamente la chica. Temari no pudo evitar reírse, con razón a Shikamaru a veces le fastidiaba Karito, nunca se le iba nada. Y hablando del rey de Roma...

A Temari casi le dió un ataque cardíaco al verlo, malditas hormonas! No pudo evitar hiperventilarse al ver a su amado en el marco de la puerta vestido como salido de una revista de supermodelos.

\- Uy! ¿te traigo una camilla Temari?- se burló Karito, pero no le duró mucho la burla ya que en ese instante Lee apareció al lado de su mejor amigo y a Karito casi le da una hemorragia al verlo, se veía endemoniadamente atractivo, sus hormonas, al igual que a Temari, le jugaron una mala pasada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse a morir.

\- Creo que vamos a necesitar dos camillas.- acotó la rubia mirando embobada a su chico, mientras éste saludaba a Naruto. En eso sus miradas se encontraron y Shikamaru le sonrió de lado. _"Jaque mate chicas"_

 ** _Sexy Shikamaru mode on! Creo que va a faltar una tercera camilla XD. Y se armó el fiestón! Shikamaru y Temari vuelven a encontrarse en la fiesta ayayayay que pasara?! Tensión en el trío SakuSasuIno. Y que pretenderá aquella personita que todos sabemos quién es con la pobre de Karito... siento que se vienen lágrimas y tensión kya! Saludos nos vemos!  
_**


	56. Capítulo 56

**La fiesta sigue, ya que Shikamaru quiere jugar, Temari decide seguirle el juego ;). Gaara y Tamaki llegan a la fiesta juntos! uyy que pasará cuando Kiba los vea?! Huelo a pleito! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 56: Una fiesta llena de tensiones.**

La fiesta continuó con normalidad. Naruto conversaba amenamente con Hinata, mientras que Neji los vigilaba, Sasuke había decidido ir a pasarla con el grupo de Kenjiro, quienes ya estaban empezando a hacer competencia de quién tomaba más, Ino regañaba a Tenten de que no fuese tan obvia mirando a los chicos de la fiesta, no solamente se había conformado con Neji, sino que también andaba babosa mirando a Shikamaru y a Lee, Sakura andaba comiendo unos snacks junto a Choji, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de furia a Sasuke, él simplemente intentaba ignorarla, Temari por su parte no podía evitar lanzarle una que otra mirada a Shikamaru, mientras éste conversaba con Lee, Karito ya había vuelto a sus cinco sentidos y decidió hacer un comentario.

\- ¿Sabes que le estas dando en el gusto Temari?- dijo la castaña mientras le daba la espalda a los chicos, sinceramente entre menos mirara a Lee, su salud mental y hormonal estarían estables. Temari la miró sin comprender, por lo que la castaña le explicó.- ¿Tú crees que vendría de supermodelo a la fiesta de Naruto por que sí? Es obvio que quiere llamarte la atención.

\- Y tal parece que quiso arrastrar a Lee-sensei con él.- acotó la rubia maliciosamente, mientras se cruzaba de piernas para que Shikamaru se las mirara cosa que logró ya que por instinto el chico la miró, y comenzó a escanearla por completo. En eso Temari se puso de pie y le dió la espalda para colocarse al lado de Karito y aprovechar de darle una buena vista de su retaguardia.- Bueno, yo también sé jugar, acompáñame al baño Karito, vamos a darles una probada de su propio chocolate.

Karito no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando la rubia se la llevó arrastrando al baño, ¿qué rayos pretendía? la castaña no quería ni pensar en que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de Temari. Una vez que las chicas se encerraron en el baño el timbre sonó. Naruto fue a recibir al último par de invitados.

\- Gaara! ya era hora viejo!- el rubio practicamente se le tiró encima. Kiba al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo miró hacia la puerta y la sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando divisó a la acompañante del Sabaku no.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto.- dijo el pelirrojo entregándole su regalo.

\- Gracias amigo.- exclamó alegre el rubio, luego notó a la castaña.- Ah! tú debes ser Tamaki-chan!

\- Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun, es un placer conocerte, Gaara me ha hablado mucho de ti.- saludó la castaña cortesmente. En eso el rubio los hizo pasar, luego ambos chicos divisaron a Kiba, quién los miraba seriamente a ambos. Tamaki se sintió incómoda, pero Gaara simplemente tomó su mano y se la llevó hacia donde estaban Naruto, Neji y Hinata.

\- Kiba, por favor, no vayas a hacer un escándalo, no en el cumpleaños de Naruto.- le dijo Shino a su amigo. El castaño simplemente bufó fastidiado, el solo hecho de ver a su exnovia de la mano con ese friki lo molestaba demasiado, pero prefirió ignorarlos y unirse a la competencia de tragos con Kenjiro y los demás, necesitaba ahogar las penas.

000

\- Olvídalo Temari, no solamente llamaré la atención de Lee, sino que también de todos los hombres de esta fiesta, incluido tu amorcito te diré.- le decía fastidiada la castaña a su amiga en el baño.

\- Vamos Karito! necesito apoyo moral! No puedo hacerlo sola!- le rogó la rubia. Karito la miró enarcando una ceja y la rubia simplemente junto sus manos en señal de súplica.- por favor!

\- *sigh* de acuerdo, pero si empiezan a acosarme tu serás la culpable Temari.- le advirtió Karito. En eso Temari tomó a su amiga y le soltó el cabello, luego ambas comenzaron a hacerse unos retoques.

\- Vamos a dejar babosos a esos idiotas, ya verás Karito.- dijo Temari decidida, si Shikamaru quería jugar, que así sea, después de todo, ella también le demostraría que podía seguirle el juego y salir victoriosa.

000

\- Ken! Ken! Ken! Ken!- vitoreaban los chicos, mientras el aludido iba por su quinta cerveza y aún seguía lúcido.

\- Supera eso Inuzuka!- desafió el chico a su amigo.

\- Ha! patán, ya verás.- Kiba comenzó a tomar su sexta cerveza y, aunque ya empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, seguía con sus cinco sentidos. Luego miró al cumpleañero.- Oye Naruto! ¿que haces allí arrinconado hombre?! ven y únete a la competencia!

\- Haha, no gracias Kiba, recuerda que hay que tomar con moderación.- dijo orgullosamente el chico mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara a Hinata, ésta simplemente ahogó una risita.

\- Nani? pero si tú eres el más borracho de tod- pero el Inuzuka no pudo continuar ya que Naruto le tapó la boca.

\- ¿qué cosa Kiba? ¿Que soy el más responsable de todos? pero por supuesto! hehe-dijo Naruto en voz alta mientras miraba de reojo a Neji. Éste simplemente lo miraba suspicaz. Luego le dijo al castaño en un susurro.- Cierra la boca Kiba... no ves que tengo que impresionar a Neji para que me deje salir con Hinata?

\- Hm? no deberías impresionar al padre en vez del primo idiota?

\- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA ALIENTO DE PERRO?!

\- ¿ALIENTO DE PERRO? ALGUNA VEZ TE HAS OLIDO TU PROPIA BOCA NARUTO?! YA SIENTO PENA POR HINATA!- Ambos chicos volvieron a echar chispas por los ojos, en cualquier minuto se matarían mutuamente.

Shikamaru ya había dejado de prestar atención al grupo, andaba disimuladamente buscando a Temari con la vista. En eso la puerta del baño se abrió y salió la mujer que le robaba el sueño y que por el solo hecho de verla volvía locas todas sus hormonas. Dicho y hecho, Shikamaru apenas la vió quedó literalmente baboso. La rubia se había soltado el cabello, tal como a él le gustaba, y se había maquillado, por Kami que se veía linda! Lee notó a la bella chica salir del baño y miró a su embobado amigo.

\- Hmp, tal parece que te salió el tiro por la culata compañero.- se burló Lee maliciosamente, pero no le duró mucho el querer molestar a Shikamaru, ya que su atención se desvió hacia la persona que salía detrás de Temari. Nuevamente la castaña que le robaba el sueño a Lee salió del baño con su hermoso cabello suelto. Tal cual como la primera vez que la vió así, Lee se quedó como un idiota mirándola, Shikamaru tampoco pudo evitar mirar a su amiga y lo atractiva que se veía, pero le duró poco la distracción, su centro de atención seguía siendo la rubia de Suna, aunque no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario.

\- Tal parece que a ti también compadre.- dijo burlescamente Shikamaru mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara.

\- Por qué no admites que ellas ganaron.- dijo resignado Lee.

\- Eso lo veremos.- dijo el Nara mientras se acercaba al par de bellas damas.

\- ¿Shikamaru que haces?- Lee sinceramente no se quería acercar a las chicas, menos a Karito, tenía miedo de que sus hormonas le jugaran una mala pasada con la castaña.

\- Voy a jugar y tú me vas a acompañar ¿me oíste?- le ordenó el Nara mientras seguía su camino, Lee no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

Afortunadamente para Karito, nadie la había notado, ya que estaban distraídos con el show que estaban montando Kiba y Naruto. Temari le dió un codazo para que prestara atención, ya que el par de chicos se dirigían hacia ellas. Ok... Karito no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver como Lee se acercaba a ellas junto a su amigo.

\- Que hay chicas!- saludó Shikamaru.

\- Que hay chicos.- saludó coquetamente la rubia. Ella y Shikamaru simplemente se quedaron mirando y en silencio, sabían perfectamente lo que tramaba el otro.

 _"Olvídalo mujer, no pienso decirte lo hermosa que te ves, no te daré en el gusto"_ pensaba el Nara para sí mismo.

 _"Si crees que voy a decirte un sólo comentario sobre lo guapo que te ves sigue soñando Nara"_ pensó maquiavelicamente la rubia.

Karito y Lee miraban aburridos a la pareja, luego se miraron cómplicemente, como poniendose de acuerdo mentalmente como arruinarles el jueguito.

\- Se ven guapos chicos ^^- dijo la castaña divertidamente.- ¿verdad Temari?

La rubia la miró anonadada, _"Maldita traidora!"._ Shikamaru se tuvo que aguantar la risa, " _esa es mi chica"._

\- Gracias, ustedes también se ven preciosas chicas ^^- acotó Lee.- ¿verdad Shikamaru?

Ahora Shikamaru miró a su amigo totalmente descolocado " _¿pero que?! vil traidor!"_. Temari sonrió cruelmente _"muchas gracias Lee-sensei"._

Aún así ambos miraban furiosos a sus amigos.

\- Bueno, supongo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de que hablar.- exclamó la castaña, luego miró a Lee.- ¿me acompañas al balcón Lee?

\- Claro, será un placer Karito.- dijo el chico, en eso ambos se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron al balcón. Bien... Shikamaru y Temari tenían que admitir que les habían aguado el jueguito, pero bueno, a Shikamaru lo único que le interesaba era pasar un buen rato con Temari, por lo que dejó los rodeos de lado.

\- ¿Aún no es tarde para decirte que te ves hermosa?- le dijo el chico sonriendole de lado.

\- Hm... supongo que no.- le dijo coquetamente la rubia. Por fin ya no había barreras entre ellos, podrían pasarla bien como buenos... ¿conocidos? ¿amigos? ¿amantes? Ya a esta altura que importaba, lo único que importaba era la compañía del otro y con eso, por ahora, a ambos les bastaba.

000

Tenten, aprovechando la distracción que había ocasionado el encuentro entre Kiba y Naruto, miró a Neji de pies a cabeza. _"Kamisama, ¿cómo pudiste crear este especimen tan perfecto?!"_ pensaba la castaña, en eso Ino la sacó de su embobamiento.

\- ¿por qué no dejas de simplemente "mirar" y hablas con él? Conozcanse! ¿para eso son las fiestas no?- dijo Ino fastidiada, ya que su amiga le prestaba cero atención desde que se había embobado con Neji.

\- ¿estas loca?! va a pensar que soy una zorra desesperada!- chilló Tenten.

\- Argh! pero que aburrido y que fastidio!

\- ¿Ahora te crees Karito y Shikamaru a la vez?!

Ino simplemente la ignoró y comenzó a acercarse a Neji, Tenten la siguió, no iba a permitir que le dijera alguna idiotez como que le gustaba o algo.

\- Que hay Neji-kun! ¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?- dijo Ino simpáticamente.

\- Oh Ino-chan, sí, hacía un buen rato que no iba a una.- dijo tranquilamente el chico, en eso vio a Tenten.- oh hola, Tenten-chan ¿verdad?

 _"Kyah! recordó mi nombre!"_ pensó emocionada la chica.

\- Sí, así es Neji-kun ^^- dijo la castaña levemente sonrojada.

\- Ay me dio sed! Iré por un poco de ponche, ¿quieren algo?- ofreció la rubia.

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza e Ino procedió a irse. Tenten no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que se armó de valor y se puso a conversar con Neji, para empezar a conocerse.

La "pelea" de Naruto con Kiba ya había llegado a su fin, por lo que el castaño siguió su competencia con Kenjiro, mientras Naruto buscaba a Hinata. En eso la vió hablando con Ino, cerca de donde estaba el ponche, luego buscó a Neji y lo vió conversando amenamente con Tenten.

 _"Perfecto! esta es mi oportunidad para estar a solas con Hinata!"._ En eso rápidamente el rubio fue a buscar a la peliazul para llevarsela al balcón y así estar "a solas", ya que el rubio no aguantaba más, quería decirle algo a Hinata, algo muy importante, es por eso que estaba tan ansioso porque asistiera a su fiesta, para decirle lo que sentía por ella de una vez por todas. Cuando se dirigía con Hinata al balcón se topó con Karito y Lee, quienes venían entrando, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar baboso a Karito por unos segundos, hasta que vió el semblante incómodo de Hinata y rápidamente recobró la compostura, no permitiría que ninguna tentación le desviara la atención de su peliazul.

000

Con el grupo de Kenjiro, ya estaban en la final, la décima cerveza lo decidía todo!

\- Bien Inuzuka... al... secoooo- decía Kenjiro apenas.

\- Al... secoooo- exclamó Kiba mientras se tomaba la última cerveza. Ambos, completamente borrachos ya, se miraron fijamente una vez que terminaron el último sorbo. Todo el grupo los miraba expectante. En eso Kenjiro comenzó a ver estrellitas, definitivamente iba a...

\- Blugh- Kenjiro se tapó la boca y corrió al baño de Naruto.

\- Eso te pasa por meterte con Kiba Inuzuka, amigo. Nadie me gana en borrachera, nadie!- se mofaba el castaño por su hazaña. Sus compañeros le aplaudieron, era increíble que después de 10 cervezas aún hablara. Shino simplemente negaba con la cabeza.- Bien, ahora ¿dónde está mi premio? Ajá!

Kiba miró hacia donde estaban Gaara y Tamaki, quienes estaban junto al ponche conversando.

\- Oi! Sabaku no! ¿qué no ves que gané?! Devuelveme mi premio.- exclamó el Inuzuka mientras se acerbaba a la pareja tambaleandose. El grupo lo siguió de cerca, en especial Shino, no permitiría que hiciera una tontería.

\- Kiba, por favor no hagas nada descabellado.- le rogó Shino.

\- ¿De que hablas Shino?- se quejó el castaño, luego miró fijamente a Gaara.- Sólo reclamo lo que por derecho es mío.

\- Deja de hablar de Tamaki como si fuese una posesión tuya.- dijo de repente el pelirrojo poniendose entre Kiba y Tamaki, mirando desafiante al castaño.- Ella ya no está contigo.

\- Y supongo que tu sabes perfectamente el por qué ¿no Gaara?

Tanto Gaara como Tamaki guardaron silencio y se miraron, luego el pelirrojo tomó la palabra.

\- Tú te lo buscaste Inuzuka, heriste los sentimientos de Tamaki.- le dijo firmemente Gaara.

\- Y tú deliberadamente me la quitaste! la apartaste de mi lado!- espetó el castaño, luego miró a Tamaki.- y tú? Jamás lo pensé de ti Tamaki, si me hubiesen contado que algún día me serías infiel, le hubiese partido la cara al desgraciado que osara a pensar eso de ti.

Tamaki, desvió la mirada, unas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

\- Tal parece que soy uno de los pocos hombres estúpidos que son leales a su mujer, sino mira al parcito de atrás.- dijo Kiba apuntando con el pulgar a Sasuke y Shikamaru.

\- Oi!- se quejaron ambos pelinegros.

\- Hmp, no discutiré eso.- acotó Sakura, quién estaba cerca de ellos. Temari la fulminó con la mirada al igual que Shikamaru, mientras que Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado.

\- Ya basta Inuzuka, no permitiré que hagas sentir mal a Tamaki.- la defendió el pelirrojo.

\- HA! Y QUE CREES? QUE YO NO SUFRO SABAKU NO? ME QUITASTE A LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE HE AMADO Y ESO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS!- chilló el castaño enfurecido, en eso perdió el equilibrio, pero Shino alcanzó a tomarlo por los brazos.

\- Kiba! es suficiente, vamonos!- le dijo su amigo.

\- See, creo que es lo mejor, tanta infidelidad en el ambiente me quema la nariz.- espetó el chico fríamente mientras se iba junto a Shino, en eso miró a cierto pelinegro.- Oi Sasuke! dile a Naruto que me voy ya que... se apestó el lugar.

Esto último lo dijo mirando a la pareja, quienes estaban sumamente incómodos con lo ocurrido.

\- Gaara, no quiero ser descortés pero... quisiera irme a casa.- dijo la castaña tristemente.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, yo te llevo.- dijo empáticamente el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo rayos te la vas a llevar si no tienes auto?- dijo de repente Temari quién apareció detrás de ellos.

\- Pues...

\- Pues nada!- exclamó molesta la rubia, luego miró a su acompañante.- Shikamaru!

\- eh?- el chico no comprendía que tenía que ver él en el asunto.

\- ¿COMO QUE "EH?"?! ¿NOS VAS A LLEVAR O NO?!- Chilló molesta la rubia.

Shikamaru no alcanzó ni a responder ya que su mejor amigo intervino.

\- No te preocupes Temari-chan, yo los llevo, de todas formas ya me iba llendo, mañana tenemos clases y es tarde.- dijo amablemente el Akimichi. En eso el pelinegro suspiró aliviado, sinceramente no quería separarse de Temari aún, quién sabe cuando la vería de nuevo. Una vez que se fueron el pelinegro no pudo evitar querer molestar a su rubia.

\- ¿no sabía que era tu chofer oficial?- le dijo pícaramente.

\- ¿No que tanto querías cumplir los 18 para conducir libremente? Pues te haré el favor!- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar ofendida.

\- Problemática...

\- Bebé llorón...

\- *sigh* Todas son iguales, siempre quieren tener la última palabra.

\- hahaha!

 _"Mendokusei..."_

000

Naruto y Hinata no habían hablado mucho, habían estado en el balcón, pero solo habían hablado de trivialidades, en un minuto Naruto se sintió muy nervioso por lo que le pidió a Hinata que lo esperara mientras iba por algo de ponche.

Ahora simplemente estaba apoyado en la pared de espaldas al balcón, mientras Hinata miraba las estrellas pensativa, no podía evitarlo se estaba enamorando de Naruto, pero el solo pensar en que su padre se enterara de seguro la encerraría en su habitación de por vida o la enviaría a un instituto de monjas. Por su parte, Naruto no soportó más estar ahí parado como un idiota, tenía miedo de que Hinata lo rechazara, pero... si no lo intentaba, nunca sabría lo que ella sentía por él. Así que sin más preambulo se acercó al balcón.

\- Hinata!- la llamó el chico.

\- ¿Soy un fastidio verdad Naruto-kun?- dijo la chica aún dandole la espalda.

\- Eh?- Naruto no comprendía por qué decía eso.

\- Siempre soy un problema, cada vez que me invitan a salir tengo que hacer malabares para esconderme de mi padre, y cuando no puedo simplemente... simplemente me tengo que quedar encerrada en mi habitación mientras mis amigos se divierten. Soy un incordio para todos.

\- Eso no es verdad! Haces un gran esfuerzo por salir con tus amigas o por venir a mi fiesta, el problema no eres tú Hinata, es tu viejo. Sin ofender claro!- acotó el rubio.- Además, ahora tienes a Neji que te apoya.

\- Neji no podrá cubrirme siempre Naruto-kun, y... temo que... con el pasar del tiempo, mis amigos se aburran de mi y ya no me inviten nunca más a nada, por ser un problema.

\- Tu viejo no puede manipular tu vida Hinata, tarde o temprano tendrá que entender que ya creciste, y que eres una mujer fuerte que puede valerse por sí misma!- Hinata se volteó a verlo de frente, el rubio tenía una mirada decidida, esto no hizo que conmover más a la peliazul.

\- Arigato, eres tan amable, Naruto-kun.- agradeció de corazón la chica, mientras lo miraba dulcemente.

\- Oye, no estoy siendo amable contigo solo porque me gustes.- dijo el rubio avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al oír esto.- De verdad me preocupo por tí.

\- Eso de ahora- interrumpió la peliazul. Naruto la miró sin comprender.- ¿Qué fue?

\- Que de verdad me preocupo.

\- antes de eso.- Hinata bajo la mirada nerviosa.

\- antes de eso...- Naruto la miró fijo. Ya que más daba, se le había salido, pero de verdad estaba nervioso, jamás se le había declarado a una chica, siempre pensó que sería algo fácil, pero ahí estaba, con las piernas a punto de flaquearle. Finalmente se armó de valor y habló.- Hinata!

La chica levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Tú... tú me gustas mucho.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y ahora nerviosa, esto definitivamente sería un problema, ya que ella sentía lo mismo y... ahora que sabía que Naruto se sentía igual, le sería imposible alejarse de él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin decir nada.

\- Hinata.- Naruto comenzó a acercarse a ella, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, cuando sus rostros estaban cerca una carraspera los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- Hinata-san, ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Neji desde el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón.

\- Sí, en seguida Neji-nisan.- dijo la peliazul, luego miró a Naruto.- Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Gracias por todo.

En eso Hinata le sonrió y se fue con su primo. Naruto se quedó allí estático, ahora estaba confundido, se le había declarado a Hinata, pero ella simplemente se fue sin decirle nada.

 _"¿Acaso ella no siente lo mismo?"_ pensó melancólico el rubio, talvez se había hecho ilusiones falsas, Hinata era una chica tímida de por sí y siempre se sonrojaba, por lo tanto eso no quería decir que se sonrojara por que él le gustase.

\- Hm, soy un idiota.- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio.- ¿por qué siempre me enamoro de chicas a las cuales no les intereso?

Naruto se sentó en el balcón a mirar las estrellas, se sentía triste, vacío, jamás pensó que un rechazo fuese tan... doloroso. En eso su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de...

\- ¿Hinata?- el chico inmediatamente vió su contenido y su corazón volvió a la vida al leerlo.

 _H: "Yo también siento lo mismo, Naruto-kun. ^/^"_

-SI! DATTEBAYO! WOH WOH WOH!- Naruto casi se cae del balcón, al comenzar a saltar sobre el barandal al leer el mensaje. Una vez que estuvo a salvo simplemente sonrió. Definitivamente este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y Hinata le había dado el mejor regalo del mundo, su cariño y amor.

 **Aww voy a llorar! Naruto por fin se le declaró a Hinata (un guiñito a "The Last" para los que se dieron cuenta haha). La tensión sube entre Gaara/Tamaki/Kiba, ¿qué irá a pasar con ese trío?**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, saluditos.**


	57. Capítulo 57: La verdad

**Termino el fin de semana largo con doble cap! Por fin la intriga comienza a esclarecerse un poco. La verdad sobre lo ocurrido hace 17 años se dará a luz. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 57: La verdad.**

Veía borroso muy borroso, no entendía por qué, si lo único que hizo fue tomar de su vaso de jugo, osea... suponía que era su vaso de jugo, aunque estaba tan embobado con su acompañante que prácticamente pescó cualquier vaso y bebió de su contenido. Ahora veía luces moverse, ¿estaba en un auto? Tal parecía que sí, notó algo suave bajo su cabeza y una delicada mano que acariciaba ésta. Podía oír voces en los asientos de adelante, dos personas conversaban, mientras que él y su acompañante estaban en el asiento trasero en silencio, en eso el coche se detuvo.

\- Gracias por traerme Shikamaru.- era la voz de Temari, tal parece que estaba en el auto de su amigo Shikamaru.

\- De nada, te acompaño hasta la puerta.- contestó su amigo.

\- Hasta mañana Karito.- Temari ahora se despidió de la persona en la cual Lee estaba recostado. _"¿qué qué?! KARITO?!"_ Lee ahora se sentía como el pedófilo N°1 de Konoha, estaba recostado en las piernas de su alumna! El shock fue tan grande que nuevamente quedó inconsciente.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la castaña, ésta se disponía a acomodar a Lee.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- le ofreció su amigo.

\- Nah no te preocupes, lo acomodaré bien. Cuidalo ¿me oíste?- le ordenó Karito. En eso Lee recuperó la consciencia, a medias...

\- Noo, no te vayas Karitooo.- el pelinegro abrazó a la castaña sorprendiéndola.

\- Oi Lee! ya déjala, que mañana tiene instituto al igual que nosotros, necesita descansar.- le reclamó el Nara, Lee lo miró molesto.

\- Ah claro! a tí te cuida toda la puta noche borracho y a mi no?! Vaya amigo eres Nara!- dijo molesto Lee, estaba borracho definitivamente, luego miró a Karito resignado.- *sigh* ¿supongo que te importo un bledo no Karito? Te desvelas por Shikamaru, pero por mi... Bueno, supongo que no puedo competir con el genio de mi amigo ¿no?

En eso Lee se separó de Karito y se arrinconó cerca de la ventana. Karito lo miraba impactada, ¿acaso Lee estaba celoso de Shikamaru?! ¿en serio?!

\- Lee por Kami! mira lo que dices! Bueno, al menos lo positivo es que mañana no te acordarás de nada de esto.- dijo el Nara tranquilo.

\- No, no lo recordaré, pero ustedes dos sí! y como los borrachos decimos la pura y santa verdad, tengo dos verdades que decirles a ambos.- dijo firmemente Lee. En eso miró fijamente a Karito.- A tí te amo!

Karito quedó en shock con esa confesión. Luego el pelinegro apuntó y miró a Shikamaru.

\- Y a tí... te envidio! Rock Lee fuera!- en eso el joven profesor se desplomó en el asiento trasero. Shikamaru lo miró literalmente con ojos de puntos, mientras que el rostro de Karito había adquirido todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber.

\- Me acaba de traumatizar de por vida...- comentó el Nara. Karito miraba a Lee en silencio, luego tomó la palabra.

\- Esperame aquí Shikamaru, voy y vuelvo.- dijo la chica mientras se bajaba del auto.

\- Karito, en serio no tienes que-

\- Voy y vuelvo!- le dijo firmemente la castaña mientras corría hacia su casa. Shikamaru simplemente suspiró y miró a su inconsciente amigo.

\- Hmp, que lástima que estés inconciente Lee, porque te alegraría ver esto. Ha estado casi un día entero sin dormir y va a pasar la noche entera cuidándote. Yo creo que ni por mí haría eso...

000

Al día siguiente Lee abrió los ojos con pesadumbrez, alguien le hablaba, al parecer intentaba despertarlo.

\- Lee, Lee despierta, se hace tarde!- decía una melodiosa voz femenina. Lee enfocó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro de Karito, estaba vestida con su uniforme de instituto.

 _"¿Karito? pero que? oh no Lee! ¿otra vez tus sueños eróticos?! no puede ser!"_ pensó el chico al ver a la bella chica en su habitación, era obvio que era uno de sus tantos sueños que había tenido con ella...

\- Vamos Lee, levántate.- le dijo la chica, el pelinegro hizo caso omiso de la petición de la castaña y la tomó del brazo para acercarla hacia él y abrazarla. Al menos si era un sueño tenía que disfrutar no? Cabe destacar que Karito quedó totalmente descolocada.- Lee ¿que haces?!

\- Shh, déjame disfrutarte Karito.- le dijo sensualmente el chico. La cara de Karito no podía tener un matiz más rojo, ya sentía que en cualquier minuto le daba una hemorragia.

\- Oye Lee! Después si quieres abrazas a Karito, pero ya es tarde hay que irse!- Shikamaru estaba en el marco de la puerta con su uniforme de instituto.

\- ¿Shikamaru?! Que haces en mi sueño erótico con Karito?!- preguntó fastidiado el joven profesor.

\- ¿Sueño... erótico?...- Al Nara casi se le cae la coleta de la impresión. Luego recobró la compostura.- Siento decepcionarte viejo, pero estás despierto y tienes a mi hemorrágica amiga en tus brazos.

Lee miró anonadado al Nara, luego por instinto se pellizcó la mejilla, _"Auch!"_ sip definitivamente estaba despierto. " _Espera un momento..."_ Lee miró a Karito, quién, aún en sus brazos, le sonrió nerviosamente y con la cara toda roja.

-WAHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER!

000

Durante la clase, Kiba tenía una resaca de los mil demonios, se hubiese quedado en casa, pero su madre lo mandó al instituto de todos modos. Con Kenjiro el cuento era el mismo, Tsunade apenas lo vió borracho le dió una buena tunda y durante la mañana lo levantó con otra. Ambos amigos cabeceaban durante la clase, estaban muertos de sueño.

Ino y Tenten apenas prestaban atención a la clase de Lee, estaban rendidas ya que la fiesta de Naruto había durado hasta pasada la medianoche. Hinata tampoco prestaba atención, pero no era porque la clase estuviera aburrida o por la falta de sueño, sino porque se estaba mensajeando con Naruto y no paraba de sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa con cada comentario dulce que le escribía. Sakura y Temari estaban como si nada, la rubia tomaba apuntes y prestaba atención, mientras que la pelirrosa también, no hallaba que hacer así que simplemente prestó atención en clases.

Lee apenas llegó al instituto se tomó una buena taza de café para despertarse, también estaba rendido, pero la responsabilidad era primero. Mientras dictaba la clase le echó una hojeada a sus estudiantes, la mitad de ellos, que habían sido la mayoría los que habían ido a la fiesta, estaban con caras de zombies, estaban tan cansados como él, pero su vista se enfocó en cierta castaña. Karito se había sentado en el asiento más lejano del salón y... estaba completamente dormida. Lee no pudo evitar sonreír, internamente, debía guardar las apariencias, y recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo en el departamento, cuando Karito preparaba el desayuno.

 _\- No puedo creer que me emborrachara, que vergüenza!- decía Lee nervioso._

 _\- Bueno, al menos ve el lado positivo, ella te cuido toda la noche.- dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba su té._

 _\- En serio ella..._

 _\- Sí, se negó a que la dejara en su casa a pesar de que anteayer pasó la noche en vela por mi. Todo para estar a tu lado ;)_

 _\- Listo el desayuno chicos!- dijo Karito trayendo los alimentos._

 _\- Hai hai- dijeron ambos chicos._

Ella, quién era la perezosa N°1 de Konoha, mandó al diablo sus preciadas horas de sueño por él. _"Y ahora debe pensar que soy un asqueroso pervertido! argh! como se me ocurre decirle en plena cara que tengo sueños eróticos con ella! argh!"_ se lamentaba Lee mentalmente, aunque sin perder la compostura, luego miró a Karito nuevamente. Se veía tan dulce dormida, no tuvo corazón para despertarla, de todos modos se merecía tal descanso por todo lo que había hecho por él, _"Arigato, Karito."_

000

Kushina estaba limpiando la casa, hacía un buen rato que no hacía una limpieza profunda por lo que aprovechó ahora que no había ido a trabajar y los chicos estaban en el instituto. Ahora estaba en su habitación limpiando el ropero, en eso una caja se cayó de éste y su contenido se desparramó por el suelo.

\- Demonios!- exclamó Kushina, luego comenzó a recoger las cosas y notó un pequeño álbum de fotos que se había abierto al caer, no pudo evitar mirar su contenido, en él se mostraba una foto de ella con Minato, cuando aún estaban juntos. Sostuvo el álbum en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo, sonreía al recordar aquellos hermosos días en que eran felices. Una lágrima comenzó a correr por su rostro cuando recordó aquel horrible día cuando descubrió la verdad.

FLASHBACK (HACE 5 AÑOS)

Ya se había ido el último de los invitados, ahora tocaba ordenar. Kushina prácticamente obligó al par de rubios que ordenaran.

\- Pero mamá! ¿Por qué yo?! es mi cumpleaños dattebayo!- Se quejaba Naruto haciendo un puchero.

\- Con mayor razón! ya eres un adolescente, estás a un paso de la adultez, así que tienes que ser responsable, verdad amor?- ahora miró a Minato.

\- Claro cariño ^^.- Dijo el rubio mayor esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Dominado...- le susurró Naruto a su padre, pero para su desgracia Kushina lo escuchó.

\- QUE DIJISTE NARUTO?!- Bramó Kushina, mientras su cabello se levantaba como si estuviera poseso. Tanto Naruto como Minato se pusieron manos a la obra para ordenar, si hacían enfadar a esa mujer no quedaría nada de departamento.

Cuando terminaron su labor, Naruto se fue a dormir a su habitación. Estaba rendido por lo que se puso su pijama y se tiró en la cama. Desde su ventana se podía ver el techo del edificio de adjunto que tenía menos pisos y una figura envuelta en una capucha observaba al chico, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Minato y Kushina fueron a su alcoba, preparándose para dormir. Kushina ya se había acostado, pero Minato aún no lo hacía, estaba algo pensativo.

\- ¿qué ocurre cariño? Estás pensativo.- dijo la pelirroja a su esposo.

\- Nada es solo que... no puedo creer que Naruto ya tenga trece años, fue como si hubiese sido ayer que lo cargué de bebé.- dijo nostálgico el rubio.

\- Lo sé, aunque sigue igual de infantil, aún no madura mucho, hehe, pero sé que será un gran chico.- dijo la mujer esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. Minato la miró dulcemente y le tomó la mano.

\- Gracias Kushina.- agradeció de corazón el rubio. Kushina lo miró curiosa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haberme dado el privilegio de ser padre y darme un maravilloso hijo.- dijo emocionado el hombre.

\- Minato...- Kushina lo miró fijamente, en eso el rubio se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla dulcemente, luego el beso se tornó más apasionado, por lo que el rubio se colocó encima de su mujer mientras la besaba, todo indicaba que tendrían una noche llena de pasión y amor. Pero en ese instante oyeron un ruido, era el típico de cuando un vidrio se quiebra.

-Oye que rayos haces en mi- era la voz de Naruto que al parecer fue silenciada.

\- Naruto!- chilló Kushina, mientras que Minato como un rayo partía a la habitación de su hijo. Al llegar allí no podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba Naruto, al parecer estaba inconsciente, junto a un sujeto alto cubierto con una capucha y capa larga, no podía verle la cara ya que llevaba una máscara.

\- Hola, Minato.- dijo el hombre con voz sombría.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? Suelta a mi hijo!- le ordenó Minato. _"Ese estilo de vestimenta, acaso será de Akatsuki?"_ pensaba Minato para sí, en eso Kushina llegó al lugar.

\- Minato que- Pero Kushina quedó impactada al ver la escena.

\- Kushina mantente atrás!

\- Pero Naruto- en eso el sujeto sacó un kunai y lo colocó en el cuello de Naruto.

\- Será mejor que no interfieran o le corto el cuello.- amenazó el sujeto.

\- Espera! tranquilizate!- le rogó Minato, lo que menos quería era que lastimaran a su hijo.

\- Eso debería decirlo yo, Minato. Estoy bastante tranquilo.- dijo el sujeto, en eso se lanzó desde la ventana junto con Naruto.

\- Naruto!- gritó Kushina. En eso Minato se lanzó tras ellos. Ambos hombres empezaron a correr por los techos.

\- Bien, pondré a prueba al "Relámpago Amarillo"- dijo para sí el sujeto mientras veía como Minato se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad. En eso le lanzó a Naruto y Minato reaccionó al instante para atrapar a su hijo.- Veamos que tan rápido eres Minato!

En eso Minato notó como la camisa de Naruto estaba llena de papeles bomba, los cuales se encendieron al instante. Minato inmediatamente despojó a su hijo de su camisa y la lanzó lejos, pero lamentablemente la explosión logró alcanzarlos. Minato rodó por uno de los techos protegiendo con su cuerpo a Naruto, una vez que logró estabilizarse revisó a su hijo, al parecer había salido ileso.

\- Gracias a Dios... no estás herido, Naruto.- dijo en voz alta Minato, aliviado de que su hijo estuviera bien, lamentablemente él no podía decir lo mismo, ya que un trozo de madera le había atravesado el tobillo. _"Este tipo... ¿de verdad tiene planeado herir a Naruto? ¿Es que acaso no trabaja para Orochimaru? ¿Quién rayos es?"_ pensaba desesperado Minato mientras se sacaba el trozo de madera. En eso se levantó con su hijo en brazos y se devolvió al departamento, al parecer el sujeto no estaba por los alrededores y no iba a permitir que le hiciera algo a Kushina.

La pelirroja había subido a la azotea del edificio para tener una mejor visión, en eso Minato llegó con Naruto.

\- ¿Minato que ocurrió?! llamé a la policía y- decía Kushina desesperada, pero Minato la interrumpió.

\- Eso ya no importa, quédate con Naruto. Vuelve al departamento, yo me encargaré de ese sujeto.- dijo el rubio muy serio y totalmente decidido.

\- Minato, ¿que piensas hacer?

\- Volveré pronto.- en eso Minato desapareció como una ráfaga de viento. Kushina obedeció y se llevó a Naruto lejos de allí.

Minato sabía perfectamente que el sujeto no se había ido, sólo estaba jugando con él, era más que obvio que antes de llevarse a Naruto quería enfrentarlo. _"Protegeré a mi familia a como dé lugar! No dejaré que sigas haciendo lo que te dé la gana, tú y tus marionetas, Orochimaru"_ pensaba mientras corría por los techos, hacia el encuentro con su oponente que lo esperaba. _"Este tipo no es como los demás de akatsuki, jamás lo había visto, se nota que es hábil, debo tener cuidado"_ . Una vez que llegó a su destino, esperó a su oponente. Podía ver toda Konoha desde ese lugar, el punto más alto de toda la ciudad, la Roca Hokage.

 _"Debo avisar a Rasa y a los demás de esto, si atacaron a Naruto lo más probable es que..."_ Minato tuvo que detener sus pensamientos ya que en ese instante una sombra intentó atacarlo por detrás, Minato se volteó rápidamente y con un kunai atacó a su oponente, éste esquivó el kunai agachándose y con su mano derecha agarró la mano de Minato que sostenía el kunai.

\- No deberías bajar la guardia, Minato.- dijo el encapuchado. En eso Minato le asestó una patada en plena máscara para que lo soltara. Luego el sujeto vió como Minato huía por la Roca Hokage. - Es bastante rápido... La próxima vez, seré más rápido.

Minato se adentró en el bosque que estaba cerca de la Roca Hokage, prefería un terreno en el cual pudiese ponerse a cubierto en cualquier momento, pero no pudo seguir avanzando, ya que el sujeto salió de entre los árboles hacia su encuentro.

\- No te dejaré escapar.- le dijo el tipo mirándolo a través de un agujero en su máscara en el cual solo se podía apreciar su ojo derecho.

 _"Maldita sea, es endemoniadamente rápido. Se mueve casi a mi mismo estilo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ pensaba Minato mientras observaba al sujeto.

\- Dime de una vez! ¿Quién rayos eres?!- le espetó el rubio, le parecía imposible que alguien peleara casi de la misma forma que él. Su estilo de pelea sólo se lo había enseñado a su hijo Naruto y a tres discípulos que había tenido en su juventud, pero dos de ellos estaban muertos y definitivamente este sujeto no era su discípulo. El tipo se saco la capucha para revelar un cabello negro alborotado y en puntas, pero no se sacó la máscara.

\- Creo que a estas alturas, eso ya no importa ¿no?- dijo el sujeto sin apartarle la vista a través de su máscara.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿Por qué atacaste a Naruto? Se supone que Orochimaru lo necesita vivo!

\- Podría decir que es un capricho, o que lo he planeado todo. Para pelear contra el gran Minato Uzumaki.- decía el hombre mientras que de sus mangas salían unas cadenas.

 _"En cualquier caso, no es un hombre ordinario. Conoce muy bien el arte del ninjutsu y su velocidad está a mi mismo nivel. Y su forma de pensar es bastante meticulosa"_ analizaba el rubio mientras se colocaba en pose de combate. _"Debo derrotarlo de inmediato! o se convertirá en un problema en el futuro."_

\- Piensas mucho Minato, aburres! Ven y terminemos con esto de una vez.- Lo provocaba el tipo esperando a que el rubio atacase primero.

 _"Sea como sea... ¡Me encargaré de asesinar a este sujeto!"_ Minato tomó su kunai, listo para atacar.

\- No podrás contra mi, Minato!- En eso ambos se lanzaron hacia el otro, Minato apuntó con su kunai hacia el estómago del sujeto, pero éste en un rápido movimiento lo esquivó, en eso lo atacó con sus cadenas para aprisionarlo en ellas, afortunadamente Minato reaccionó y pudo esquivarlas a duras penas. Cualquier persona que hubiese estado de espectador mirando la batalla no habría podido captar nada de lo sucedido, ambos sujetos eran demasiado rápidos en sus reacciones, era una pelea en la cual el que pestañeaba primero definitivamente no la contaría.

 _"Su velocidad de reacción es sorprendente, de nada servirá atacarlo frontalmente, esquivará todo. Lo único que me queda es atacarlo cuando él me ataque y aprovechar los microsegundos en que se tarda en reaccionar"_ pensaba Minato mientras el sujeto lo miraba, estaba tranquilo, en pose defensiva, pero tranquilo. _"Será riesgoso, pero no puedo permitir que esto se siga prolongando. De todas formas, la batalla se decidirá en este ataque. ¡Ganaré esta batalla!"_ Minato nuevamente se lanzó hacia el sujeto, quién hizo exactamente lo mismo, ambos corrieron hacia el encuentro del otro. Minato lanzó su kunai hacia el tipo y éste fácilmente lo esquivó. En el momento en que Minato lanzó su kunai, el sujeto lanzó sus cadenas hacia él, aprovechando el tiempo de inercia de Minato al lanzar el kunai, era imposible que lograra esquivar las cadenas.

\- Yo gané!- exclamó el sujeto cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a Minato. En eso el rubio desapareció de la vista del enmascarado y reapareció por encima de éste agarrando el kunai que había esquivado en pleno vuelo y asestándole un golpe en plena espalda y lanzándolo al piso.

 _"¿Qué?! ¿Un jutsu de teletransportación?!"_ pensó el sujeto al caer al suelo. Minato iba a rematarlo, pero el sujeto logró escapar de su ataque. Minato simplemente observó como el sujeto se colocaba en una roca alta, al parecer el golpe lo había malherido un poco.

\- Me atrapaste. Jamás pensé que sabrías usar el "Hiraishin no jutsu". No debí bajar la guardi- pero el sujeto no pudo continuar ya que Minato en un rápido movimiento lo atravesó con su kunai. El tipo golpeó a Minato y se alejó de él hacia un árbol. _"Maldita sea, logró herirme. No tengo más opción que retirarme."_ pensó el tipo, luego se dirigió al rubio.- Vaya, debo felicitarte Minato, lograste herirme.

\- Creeme que me importan poco tus halagos. Sólo dime, ¿cuál es tu objetivo? ¿trabajas para Orochimaru sí o no?- le espetó Minato ya hastiado de tanto rodeo.

\- Mi objetivo es secuestrar a Naruto Uzumaki y llevarlo con Orochimaru. Sin embargo, creo que me tenté en pelear contigo.- dijo el sujeto con aura de misterio.- Como sea, has ganado esta batalla y has salvado a tu hijo, pero él será mío eventualmente, hay muchas maneras de conseguirlo, así que será mejor que estés preparado Minato, porque cuando ese día llegue nos volveremos a enfrentar.

En eso el tipo arrojó una bomba de humo y desapareció del lugar. Minato se sintió por un minuto aliviado de que el tipo se fuera, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse. _"Por el tono que usó, no está bromeando"_ no pudo evitar el preocuparse, pero por ahora lo único que le preocupaba era ver el estado de su hijo, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió hacia el departamento.

Después de darle todos los datos a la policía sobre el sujeto, Minato y Kushina por fin pudieron estar a solas, ella estaba demasiado preocupada, pero afortunadamente Naruto no había sufrido ningún daño, solamente lo habían sedado. Ahora estaba durmiendo como si nada en su habitación. Minato no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, temía que el sujeto volviera o peor, que otro miembro de akatsuki viniera a por Naruto. Kushina notó el nerviosismo de su esposo y no pudo evitar emitir un comentario.

\- Cariño, sé que estás nervioso, pero no te preocupes, ya le entregamos todos los datos a la policía, atraparán a ese sujeto ya verás.- dijo la mujer optimista, pero Minato sabía que no sería así.

\- Ese tipo no era un sujeto común y corriente Kushina, sabía pelear.

\- Con mayor razón no debiste enfrentarte a él, ¿y si te hubiese matado?- lo regañó la pelirroja.- Aún no comprendo por qué alguien querría secuestrar a Naruto.

Kushina estaba muy nerviosa, no entendía el motivo de tal acción por parte de ese sujeto. Minato miró a su mujer y no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo, él siempre le había contado todo, excepto esto, este secreto que había ocultado por 12 años y del cual jamás había hecho ningún comentario. Para su desgracia Kushina notó que algo acongojaba a su esposo.

\- Minato, ¿ocurre algo?- la pelirroja miró a su marido suspicaz. Estaba frito, ya no podría seguir ocultándole esto, y... tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo.

\- Kushina, hay algo que debo decirte.- dijo serio el rubio. La pelirroja simplemente lo miró expectante, sabía que era algo serio.- ¿Recuerdas cuando a Rasa lo estafaron y casi pierde su empresa?

\- Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?- Kushina no entendía a qué venía ese asunto al caso. Minato desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había decidido contarle todo a su esposa y es lo que iba a hacer.

\- Pues, los tipos que lo estafaron fuimos Hiashi, Orochimaru y yo.

Kushina abrió los ojos de par en par. No lo podía creer.

\- ¿qué dices Minato? pero... ¿por qué? Rasa era tu amigo, ¿por qué hiciste tal cosa?!

\- Rasa y yo habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias en la empresa que teníamos los 4 y bueno, Orochimaru nos convenció a Hiashi y a mí de llevarnos todo el dinero, yo era joven y estúpido y... pues, terminamos estafando a Rasa y nos llevamos todo el dinero.- explicó Minato mientras Kushina se llevaba las manos a la boca, jamás pensó que Minato fuese capaz de traicionar a su mejor amigo.

\- Fue cuando me dijiste que te irías por un viaje de negocios, cuando Naruto tenía meses.- recordó la pelirroja. Su marido asintió.

\- Así es.- continuó el rubio.- Después de eso nos repartimos el botín en tres partes iguales y decidimos no volver a vernos, ya que yo no estaba muy contento por haber traicionado a Rasa, pero en ese tiempo teníamos problemas económicos y Naruto solo era un bebé... yo sólo quería lo mejor para él. En fin pasaron unos días y me encontré con Asuma, por alguna extraña razón él sabía todo. Le pregunté que como rayos lo sabía y era porque Orochimaru también le había ofrecido unirse a nosotros para estafar a Rasa, pero él se negó, aunque... esa fue la noticia que menos me impactó. Asuma me contó que se había enterado que Orochimaru planeaba matarnos a mí y a Hiashi para quedarse con nuestra parte del botín, pensaba traicionarnos desde el principio. En ese instante me sentí horrible, como la peor basura que pudo haber pisado la tierra, había confiado en el hombre equivocado y había traicionado a mi mejor amigo, pero decidí enmendar mi error. Contacté a Hiashi y al mismo Rasa y les conté todo. Rasa quería matarme, pero al final ideamos un plan para recuperar el dinero de Rasa que se había robado Orochimaru. Para eso contratamos a Akatsuki, ya que sabíamos que Orochimaru tenía gente peligrosa a su lado, así que decidimos ir fuego contra fuego. Finalmente logramos recuperar el dinero de Rasa, pero sabíamos que Orochimaru no descansaría hasta recuperar el dinero, así que decidimos esconderlo. Contactamos a un conocido de Rasa, un científico que nos ayudó a esconder el dinero utilizando tecnología de punta para la seguridad de éste. Juramos que no utilizaríamos ese dinero hasta que nuestros hijos fuesen mayores y lo necesitasen, ya que todo lo hacíamos por ellos.

Kushina sólo miraba atenta a su esposo, aunque aún no comprendía algo.

\- Minato, entiendo lo del dinero, que Orochimaru ahora es tu enemigo y que quiere el dinero, pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto! Es que acaso quiere lastimarlo para vengarse de ti?!- Kushina estaba empezando a desesperarse.

\- No Kushina, Orochimaru lo necesita vivo!- dijo seriamente el rubio. Kushina abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

\- El amigo de Rasa fabricó un dispositivo de seguridad para la bóveda. Utiliza la retina del ojo para abrirla. Fabricó cuatro dispositivos para la puerta de la bóveda y nosotros decidimos utilizar las retinas de nuestros niños. Naruto, Gaara, Karito y la hija de Hiashi, Hinata. No sé como rayos Orochimaru se enteró, pero hasta hace poco Rasa y Hiashi recibieron una carta de amenaza en la cual Orochimaru les decía que vendría por las "llaves" para recuperar lo que era suyo.- explicó el rubio.

\- Los niños...

\- Exactamente.

\- ¿Cómo pudieron? ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE EXPONER A SUS NIÑOS DE ESTA MANERA?! ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A INVOLUCRAR A NARUTO EN ESTO MINATO?! AHORA SU VIDA CORRE PELIGRO POR TU CULPA!- Kushina estaba tan furiosa que empezó a intentar golpear a Minato. Éste la tomó por las muñecas.

\- Kushina, calmate por favor. No le va a pasar nada a Naruto. Orochimaru necesita vivos a los niños, ya que el dispositivo es muy sensible, las células de la retina deben estar vivas, por lo que si los llegase a matar ya no les servirían de nada. No va a matar a Naruto, Kushina. En ese sentido puedes estar tranquila.

\- Y cuando abra la puta bóveda que hará? Es obvio que lo matará!- Kushina se apartó del rubio, estaba dolida muy dolida con todo lo que le había dicho, se le había roto el corazón, jamás creyó que Minato fuese capaz de hacer tales atrocidades.- Vete de aquí Minato, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Minato también estaba muy dolido con todo lo ocurrido. Sabía que había obrado mal, que haberse involucrado con Orochimaru había sido el peor error de su vida, y el haber puesto en riesgo la vida de Naruto, había sido lo peor. Comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Kushina, por lo que, sin chistar, decidió cruzar la puerta, pero no sin antes mirar por última vez a su mujer. La había decepcionado, había jugado con la vida de lo más preciado para ambos, su hijo Naruto, y eso era algo que ella jamás le perdonaría y que incluso él mismo jamás lo haría.

FIN FLASHBACK

Kushina decidió guardar la caja en su lugar, aunque ya había pasado harta agua bajo el puente, aún se sentía dolida y traicionada por Minato, pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar seguir amándolo y eso era algo que ni el tiempo podría borrar.

 **Ahhhh! La verdad salió a luz! en un flashback, pero a luz igual! Bueno ya todos saben quién es el enmascarado XD. Espero que les gustase el capi!**

 **Karinits, por fin te aclaré la mayor parte de la trama para que estes tranquila hahahaha! Aunque se viene más, así que te dejo más intrigada hahaha.**

 **Y en lo que respecta a Sakura... no se preocupen! Esa pilluela no se va a quedar quietecita con tanto chico guapo rondandola y más aún para sacarle celos a Sasuke ;)**

 **Bueno nos vemos! byebye.**


	58. Capítulor 58: Venganza

**Holaaa! Fin de semana! Aquí les dejo el tan esperado Capi 58. Las cosas se ponen algo negras para Karito y con el título ya se imaginarás q pasara. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 58: Venganza.**

Ya a la hora de salida de clases en Senju, los alumnos procedían a irse a sus casas. Cierta castaña se había despedido de sus amigas y se dirigía rumbo a su casa, en eso, en la puerta del colegio Lee la interceptó.

\- Karito! chan...- Lee no se acostumbraba a tratarla tan formal ahora, pero no podía permitir que la gente se diera cuenta de la confianza que se tenían.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Lee-sensei?- dijo la castaña mirandolo fijo.

\- Quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Fue atrevido de mi parte bueno...- Lee miraba para todos lados, no quería que nadie los escuchara.

\- Descuide Lee-sensei, yo comprendo.- dijo la chica dulcemente mientras miraba para ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los viera y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.- No eres el único que tiene sueños eróticos Lee.

Lee se quedó literalmente de piedra y más aún cuando la castaña se separó de él y lo miró coquetamente. Mejor se aguantaba o le vendría una hemorragia allí y ahora.

\- Hasta el miercoles Lee-sensei ^^.- dijo en voz alta la chica mientras se daba media vuelta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y seguía su camino. Lee iba a ir tras ella, pero una voz femenina lo llamó firmemente y casi lo hizo hacerse en sus pantalones.

\- Rock Lee!- era la voz de la directora Tsunade. Lee giró su cabeza con expresión de terror total.- ¿Por qué esa cara hombre?! pareciera que viste un fantasma.

\- Um... yo... eh...

\- Bueno, te llamaba porque necesito tu ayuda con todo esto de tu evaluación, etc. Así que vamos a mi oficina.- dijo la mujer mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia el edificio. Lee suspiró aliviado, por un minuto pensó que Tsunade los había visto a él y a Karito en esa situación tan... comprometedora, pero al parecer se había salvado.- ES PARA HOY MOCOSO!

Bueno... entre comillas...

000

Naruto había ido a buscar a Hinata al instituto para salir a pasear al centro comercial y así también aprovechaba de estrenar su auto nuevo. Ya llevaban una hora paseando dentro del lugar y decidieron comprar unos helados. Cuando pasaron cerca de una tienda de televisores Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse hacía rato que quería comprarse un televisor.

\- Wow! Imagínate ese tremendo televisor en mi pieza Hinata! Sería genial!- exclamó feliz Naruto mientras que Hinata se ruborizaba con el solo hecho de pensar en entrar en la habitación del rubio.- ¿Huh? ¿qué ocurre Hinata? Te pusiste roja de repente, ¿tienes fiebre?

\- N-no no Naruto-kun, es que... hace un poco de calor es todo, hehe- En eso en los televisores apareció su padre Hiashi, dándo las noticias.- Oh... es mi padre.

\- ¿En serio?!- Naruto miró fijamente los televisores.

\- Buenas noches, a continuación un avance con las principales noticias acontecidas en el día de hoy...- decía la presentadora, quién estaba sentada junto a Hiashi.

\- Vaya, tu viejo se parece a Neji.- decía el rubio con cara zorruna mientras miraba al hombre como anunciaba otras noticias.- Hasta habla igual de estirado que él.

Hinata simplemente ahogó una risita.

\- ... Además de estas noticias tenemos preparado un completo y exclusivo informe sobre donde van nuestros hijos cuando salen por la noche. Veamos algunas imágenes.- En eso comenzaron a salir imágenes de jóvenes en distintos lugares, pubs y discoteques, pero no fue hasta que Hinata y Naruto vieron una imagen de la peliazul bailando en "Will of Fire" que casi les da un infarto. Bueno, no solo a ellos, a Hiashi tambien...- ¿Hinata?... Hinata!

\- No puede ser...- Hinata miraba las imagenes con los ojos en blanco.- Mi papá me va a matar...

\- Wow... que hermosa te ves en televisión Hinata.- decía el rubio embobado mirando a la chica bailar.

\- Naruto-kun!- le llamó la atención la chica molesta.

\- Hai hai! Lo siento...

\- Esto es grave Naruto-kun.- Hinata ya no tenía ninguna gana de volver a su casa, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba- Voy a estar castigada hasta que cumpla 80 años!

000

Karito al volver a su casa se encontró con que Asuma había "salido". Ya sabía perfectamente con quién, puesto que Ino ya le había contado sobre lo que había visto hacía unas semanas con Tenten. Mientras tanto Konohamaru estaba haciendo un trabajo junto a Hanabi, Karito no desaprovechó la oportunidad para "vengarse" de su hermanito, molestandolo con la linda jovencita.

\- Ya basta nee-san!- decía el castaño todo ruborizado.

\- Ok, ok... pero no te acalores tanto que te va a dar una hemorragia ;)- se burlaba la Sarutobi, Hanabi simplemente intentaba no reírse. Era tan gracioso y lindo ver a Konohamaru sonrojado.- Uy parece que alguien más se está acalorando...

\- Karito-chan!- las mejillas de Hanabi también tomaron un color rojizo. Luego miró la hora, ya eran las 7:30 pm, debía volver a casa o su padre haría escándalo. Se despidió de ambos castaños y cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta Karito intervino.

\- Espera Hanabi!- llamó a la chica, luego miró a su hermano.- Konohamaru, ¿no la vas a acompañar a tomar el autobus?

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no! Aún es temprano, además si lo hago de seguro cuando vuelva me vas a molestar.- el castaño simplemente le dio la espalda haciendo un mohín.

\- *sigh* inmaduro- dijo la chica, por lo que decidió acompañar ella misma a Hanabi a tomar el autobus.

Cuando iban a medio camino, Hanabi tomó la palabra.

\- Karito-chan. ¿De verdad crees que le gusto a Konohamaru?- dijo la chica sin mirarla, pero no había que ser genio para notar que estaba avergonzada.

\- Eso es obvio, sólo que aún no tiene los cojones para admitirlo. Dale un poco de tiempo ;)- la alentó la castaña mientras cruzaban la calle hacia la parada del autobus. Una vez que llegaron, Hanabi le dijo que estaría bien que mejor volviera con Konohamaru, Karito le dijo que la observaría desde el otro lado de la calle hasta asegurarse de que tomara el autobus, aunque no había nadie por los alrededores, no la iba a dejar sola. Cuando la castaña iba cruzando la calle un auto apareció a toda velocidad directamente hacia donde estaba ella, con un rápido movimiento logró esquivarlo mientras el auto hacía un horrible chirrido al frenar, la castaña iba a regañar al conductor, pero cuando vió de quién se trataba quedó de piedra. Ambas se miraron y Karito sintió un horrible terror cuando la persona del automovil echó marcha atrás apuntando esta vez hacia Hanabi. Karito se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la jovencita y logró quitarla de la trayectoria del automovil empujandola, lamentablemente Karito con corrió con la misma suerte. El coche le dio de lleno y la lanzó unos metros hacia atrás rodando por el suelo. Hanabi, quien se encontraba en el piso gritó en desesperación cuando vió a Karito en el suelo. La castaña en su última visión, antes de perder el conocimiento, vio nuevamente a la persona que la había atropellado a través de la ventanilla del automovil mientras huía del lugar.

 _"Fumiko..."_ fue lo último que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.

000

Hinata ya había vuelto a su casa y Hiashi le había dado el sermón de los sermones, la había castigado por 2 meses, no tenía permiso para salir a ninguna parte y menos de noche.

\- Me parece increíble que Neji nunca te viera en esa discoteque.- decía el hombre suspicaz.- ¿No me digas que lo involucraste también?

\- No! Neji-nisan nunca me vió, fui más astuta que él.- defendió Hinata a su primo, si se iba a hundir, prefería hundirse sola y no involucrar a su primo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, lamentablemente en ese instante Neji llegó a la casa.

\- Oh! justo hablábamos de ti Neji.- dijo acusadoramente el hombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hiashi-san?- preguntó confuso el castaño.

\- Papá ya te dije! Neji-nissan no tiene nada que v- pero el hombre alzó la mano para que la peliazul guardara silencio.

\- Neji, ¿Tú sabías que Hinata estaba llendo a la discoteque donde tú trabajas?- le preguntó el patriarca de los Hyuga a su sobrino fría y directamente. Hinata miró a su primo y le rogó mentalmente que no le dijera nada, no quería que Hiashi también le diera con él. Neji comprendió los sentimientos de su prima, pero no la iba a dejar sola en esto.

\- Sí, Hiashi-san, yo lo sabía.- admitió el joven sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- Bien, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente de esto más tarde.- dijo el hombre y luego se dirigió a su hija.- y tú Hinata, a tu habitación inmediatamente a acostarte que mañana tienes instituto.

Hinata tomó su mochila y comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación cuando de repente el teléfono sonó. Neji, quién estaba cerca de éste lo contestó.

\- Diga?- preguntó el joven.- ¿Hanabi? ¿eres tú? ¿Qué?! ¿Qué dices?!

Hiashi y Hinata se voltearon hacia Neji, no tenía muy buena cara.

\- Sí, claro, voy para allá inmediatamente.- en eso colgó el telefono y miró a Hinata.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Neji?- preguntó Hiashi preocupado, el semblante de Neji no era muy bueno.- ¿Dónde está Hanabi? ¿Le pasó algo?

\- No, no a ella.- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, esto no le gustó para nada a la peliazul.

\- ¿Qué pasó Neji-nisan?- la peliazul ya estaba preocupada.

\- Hanabi me acaba de llamar del hospital, Karito tuvo un accidente. Al parecer la atropellaron y aún no reacciona.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle hasta que no pudo más y cayó al piso. _"No puede ser... Karito..."_

000

Shikamaru había llegado del trabajo, había salido una hora antes por lo que ahora aprovecharía de dormir, estaba cansado. Naruto se encontraba allí sentado comiendo un snack.

\- ¿Qué onda compañero? llegaste temprano.- le dijo el rubio a su amigo.

\- Sí, el dueño decidió cerrar antes porque tenía un compromiso.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se echaba en el sofá. En eso el teléfono sonó. Ambos chicos se miraron esperando que el otro fuese a contestar.

\- ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?- propuso el rubio, de verdad que no se quería levantar del sofá.

\- Me vale.- Shikamaru estaba igual. En eso se pusieron a competir saliendo victorioso el Nara.- Date prisa o dejará de sonar.

\- Buuu.- en eso el rubio saltó del sofá y se dirigió al telefono.- ¿Diga? Hinata!... ¿qué?...

El semblante de Naruto cambió y miró fijamente a Shikamaru, éste enarcó una ceja confuso.

\- Sí, claro yo le digo, iré para allá también.- en eso Naruto colgó y miró preocupado al Nara. Esto no le gustó para nada a Shikamaru, Naruto por lo general colocaba ese semblante cuando algo grave pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

\- Es Karito, al parecer... sufrió un accidente, la atropellaron cuando fue a dejar a Hanabi a la parada de autobus. Está grave en el hospital.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, agarró sus llaves y salió pitando hacia el hospital sin siquiera escuchar a Naruto.

\- Oi! Shikamaru espera! Maldición!- exclamó el rubio preocupado por el estado en que se fue su amigo. Buscó las llaves de su auto y tomó su celular, mientras salía del departamento.- Llamaré a Temari-chan!

000

Al llegar al hospital, Shikamaru se encontró con Asuma, quién le dijo que Karito aún no despertaba. Debido a su resistencia no había sufrido lesiones de gravedad, pero se había golpeado la cabeza y aún no despertaba. Konohamaru lloraba por su hermana, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado.

\- Si hubiese ido yo a dejar a Hanabi, esto no habría pasado...- se lamentaba el chico, mientras que su amiga Hanabi lo abrazaba. Shikamaru se sentó enfrente de la puerta donde estaban tratando a Karito, comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, luego una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- No tiene caso que te pongas así.- le dijo aquella voz que Shikamaru sabía muy bien de quien era, levantó la vista para encontrarse con Temari.- De nada sirve que te ensimismes y te frustres, sólo preocuparás más a la gente a tu alrededor.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan fría para todo?- Shikamaru se levantó y miró fijamente a la rubia.

\- Karito también es mi amiga y obviamente estoy preocupada por ella, pero no voy a conseguir nada si ando lloriqueando como una niñita.

Shikamaru simplemente decidió retirarse del lugar, lo que menos quería en ese instante era discutir con Temari.

\- Intenta mantenerse firme, pero cuando se trata de alguien muy cercano a él se pone así.- dijo de repente alguien detrás de Temari. La rubia se volteó para encontrarse con Choji, quién también tenía un semblante de preocupación.

\- Lo sé Choji, pero él no es el único que está mal aquí. Todos estamos nerviosos y lo que menos necesita la familia de Karito es que Shikamaru ande de aquí para allá poniendonos nerviosos a todos.- dijo molesta Temari.

\- Bueno, supongo que no podemos evitarlo.- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba donde antes se había sentado el Nara y comenzaba a mover el pie en señal de nerviosismo. Temari simplemente suspiró resignada.

\- *sigh* para ser hombres tú y él son bastantes frágiles.- se quejó la rubia.

\- Bueno, ¿para eso las tenemos a ustedes no? Para sostenernos en los momentos en que nos derrumbamos ^^- dijo simpáticamente el chico. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. Vaya... a veces de verdad que era mala para este tipo de cosas. En vez de alentarlo en este momento tan dificil para él, viene y lo regaña. _"Ay Temari, a veces eres tan tonta..."_ se regañó a sí misma, luego miró hacia dónde se había ido el Nara y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá, pero no sin antes mirar de reojo al castaño.

\- Gracias Choji, creo que mejor voy a buscar a "Don gruñón"- dijo divertida la rubia mientras iba a buscar a su chico.

000

Sasuke se había echado una buena siesta, afortunadamente no tenía turno hoy por lo que aprovechó de descansar. Mientras iba por un refrigerio su celular sonó.

\- Naruto! que hay!- dijo el chico al contestar ya que había visto en la pantalla el número de su amigo.- ¿Qué dices?

En ese instante su madre salía de la cocina y notó a su hijo preocupado.

\- Ok, voy para allá- dijo el chico mientras colgaba el celular y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Sasuke, hijo, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada la matriarca de los Uchiha.

\- Es Karito, tuvo un accidente.- decía el chico mientras abría la puerta y se encontraba con Fumiko, quién alcanzó a oír esto último.

\- ¿Qué Karito qué?- preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida.

\- Naruto acaba de llamarme, dice que atropellaron a Karito y ahora está en el hospital.- explicó el pelinegro. Su madre lo miró impactada, mientras que Fumiko se puso nerviosa.

\- ¿Pero esta bien?- quiso saber la pelinegra.

\- No sufrió lesiones de gravedad, pero aún no despierta.

\- Por Kami, ¿pero que pasó Sasuke? ¿Cómo la atropellaron?- preguntó la mujer mayor.

\- Aún no se sabe con detalles qué ocurrió, supongo que esperarán a que Karito despierte para que pueda explicar lo ocurrido. Bueno, yo me voy madre, no me esperen a cenar.- en eso el pelinegro desapareció por la puerta. Fumiko quedó sumamente nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que Karito la había reconocido, si abría la boca y la delataba sería su fin.

\- Fumiko, ¿qué ocurre? estás temblando.- dijo la mujer acercándose a su hija.

\- No, es que... me impactó lo de Karito es todo. De seguro Shikamaru debe estar de muerte.- dijo la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital a verla?

\- No, no te preocupes, además, estoy cansada. De todos modos cualquier cosa podemos preguntarle a Sasuke. Buenas noches mamá.- en eso la pelinegra se fue a su habitación.

 _"Maldición! Si esa imbécil me delata podría ir a la cárcel por intento de asesinato. Tampoco puedo silenciarla ahora con todo Konoha en el hospital... ¿qué vas a hacer Fumiko? Si Shikamaru se entera..."_ Fumiko estaba desesperada, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sólo podía rezar de que Karito cayera en coma o perdiera la memoria, o que algún milagro ocurriese.

000

Shikamaru había decidido subir a la terraza del edificio a tomar un poco de aire fresco, estaba demasiado angustiado por el estado de su amiga, y el que no reaccionara lo tenía endemoniadamente nervioso, si algo le pasaba, definitivamente no sabría como tomarlo.

\- Va a estar bien, ella es una chica fuerte. Ya verás que despertará y nos saldrá con alguno de sus "simpáticos" comentarios.- dijo Temari detrás de él una vez que llegó a la terraza.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme nervioso.- dijo el chico mientras miraba el horizonte sin voltear a verla.

\- Perdona por lo de recién, yo también estoy nerviosa por ella y... supongo que mi manera de expresar el nerviosismo es regañando a la gente.- dijo la rubia algo avergonzada. El chico simplemente guardó silencio, pero luego de unos minutos habló.

\- Cuando murió mi padre, no derramé ni una sola lágrima por él, debía permanecer estoico por ella, por mi madre. Yo era todo lo que le quedaba y no quería que me viera mal, pero... por dentro estaba destrozado. Me hacía mucha falta, incluso hay veces en que de verdad lo extraño muchísimo, sé que ella lo sabe, pero aún así, necesito ser un apoyo para ella, no una carga, es por eso que siempre intento estar lo más sereno posible ante cualquier cosa que se me presente. Pero hoy, cuando Naruto me contó lo de Karito, quedé en shock, solo atiné a venir corriendo hasta aquí para verla, para saber que estaba bien. Sentí un terror horrible, el solo hecho de pensar en perderla...- Temari vió como el chico comenzaba a temblar, tenía demasiados sentimientos acumulados.

\- Shikamaru...- ella comprendía perfectamente como se sentía, ella se había sentido exactamente igual cuando sus padres murieron, una mezcla de sentimientos y carga emocional que te paralizaba por completo.

\- Si le pasa algo... yo... no sé que haré... ella siempre ha estado conmigo, somos familia, talvez no seamos hermanos sanguíneos, pero es como si lo fueramos. No podría soportar que algo le pasara, así como tampoco podría soportar que algo te pasara a tí Temari.

El corazón de Temari comenzó a latir con fuerza, ver este lado de Shikamaru definitivamente la había conmovido, no era muy distinto a ella en ese sentido. Intentar mantenerse firme por la gente que amaba, vaya que eran parecidos. En ese instante Naruto apareció por la puerta.

\- Chicos! Karito despertó! el doctor dice que estará bien, que ya está fuera de peligro!- gritó Naruto eufórico. Temari vió como Shikamaru comenzó a temblar y se dirigió a Naruto.

\- En seguida bajamos Naruto.- le dijo dulcemente la rubia.

\- Ok! iré a avisarle a los demás!- en eso el rubio desapareció por la puerta. Temari se acercó a Shikamaru y lo abrazó por la espalda. Podía sentir los pequeños espasmos que el joven intentaba contener.

\- Será mejor que bajemos, de seguro ella querrá verte, bebé llorón.- le dijo la rubia mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Hai hai.- dijo el chico entrelazando su mano derecha con la izquierda de Temari mientras que unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro cayendo en el piso.

 _"Siempre estaré aquí, cada vez que me necesites, Shikamaru"_ dijo mentalmente la rubia, transmitiendole esos sentimientos en su fuerte abrazo.

" _Arigato, Temari"_ agradeció de corazón el chico mientras sostenía firmemente la mano de su amada.

 **Buahh! Voy a llorar! Me dió pena hasta a mi snif.**

 **No sé preocupen no iba a matar a Karito haha, mi pobre Shikamaru no puede sufrir así por Kami, pero igual termino llorando, al menos Temari estuvo allí para el :3**

 **Karito ya sufrió la ira de Fumiko, ahora que tendrá planeado en su maquiavelica mente para Shikamaru y Temari?**

 **Espero q les gustase el Capi, saluditos byebye**


	59. Capítulo 59: Confrontación

**Sábado por la mañana y yo subiendo fic del celular haha. Karito despertó y afortunadamente está bien, pero... Recordara algo del "accidente"? Veamos q pasa. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 59: Confrontación.**

El médico había prohibido las visitas para Karito, ya que aunque hubiese despertado, aún estaba delicada, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era que descansara, por lo que todos sus amigos tuvieron que retirarse ya que podrían verla recién en la mañana.

Shikamaru se despidió de Temari agradeciéndole por haberlo acompañado.

\- ¿piensas venir mañana después de clases?- le preguntó la rubia.

\- Choji y yo no iremos a clases, vendremos mañana temprano, aunque dudo que pueda dormir.- dijo el Nara, ya estaba más calmado, pero aún seguía ansioso. Temari se acercó a él y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

\- Deja de estar ansioso y ve a descansar, ella no se moverá de allí.- dijo la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba a su casa.

Ya en la mañana Karito abrió los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus dos mejores amigos recostados a los lados de su cama. Miró el reloj, eran las 10 de la mañana. _"Estos hombres no fueron a clases... *sigh* no tienen remedio."_ pensó la chica entre fastidiada y conmovida, pero bueno, no podía culparlos ni echarles en cara nada porque si la situación fuese al revés ella habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Sinceramente se alegró de verlos allí, ya que el doctor sólo le había permitido a Asuma y Konohamaru verla el día anterior cuando despertó.

\- Oigan par de vagos, ¿no deberían estar en clases?- bromeó la chica. En eso ambos chicos despertaron y la miraron, Choji no pudo evitar abrazarla y ponerse a llorar.

\- Creí que te perderíamos Karito! snif.- decía el castaño mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ésta le correspondió el abrazo.

\- Tranquilo Choji, recuerda que está delicada.- le advirtió el Nara, no le gustaría que Karito se lastimara más de la cuenta.

\- Estoy bien chicos.- dijo la castaña mientras Choji se separaba de ella.- ¿cómo estan los demás?

Choji y Shikamaru le contaron lo ocurrido el día anterior y de como casi todos sus amigos habían ido al hospital para ver como estaba.

\- Igual, perdón por preocuparlos chicos.- dijo la castaña algo melancólica, conociendo a esos dos de seguro no habían dormido nada por el nerviosismo de saber como estaba ella.

\- Lo importante es que estás bien Karito.- dijo alegremente el castaño mientras le sostenía la mano, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

\- Vaya, debo de ser la chica más afortunada del mundo al tener a dos chicos guapos preocupados a muerte por mi.

\- Tú sabes que estaríamos perdidos sin ti.- dijo Shikamaru mientras le apretaba más la mano.

\- Sí, eres la luz que ilumina nuestras vidas, snif.- a Choji aún no se le pasaba la emoción de ver que su amiga estaba bien.

\- Los amo chicos.- dijo conmovida la castaña apretando fuertemente las manos de sus mejores amigos.

\- y nosotros a ti.- dijeron al unísono ambos chicos, luego se acercaron a ella y depositaron un beso en cada mejilla de la chica.

\- Oigan, no sean tan tiernos que me sonrojan.- Karito tuvo que desviar la mirada avergonzada. Shikamaru y Choji simplemente estallaron en risas, era tan gracioso verla así.- no se rían...

000

Ya eran cerca de las 12, cuando la policía decidió interrogar a Karito sobre el accidente, ella les relató lo que recordaba y finalmente los policías se dispusieron a retirarse.

\- Si recuerda algo más, ¿haganoslo saber de acuerdo? Encontraremos a la persona que la atropelló para que se haga responsable.- dijo uno de los policías mientras le entregaba una tarjeta.

\- Gracias, lo haré.- agradeció la chica. Shikamaru había permanecido con ella, ya que Choji había ido a tomar un refrigerio junto a Asuma. Una vez que la policía se retiró a Shikamaru ya le había entrado el hambre.

\- Iré a ver como van Choji y Asuma, ¿no te importa que te deje sola un rato?- preguntó el pelinegro a su amiga.

\- No, no te preocupes.- dijo la chica. En eso el Nara se dispuso a cruzar la puerta, pero Karito lo detuvo.- Shikamaru!

El aludido la miró, estaba preocupada por algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Karito?

La chica lo miró algo nerviosa, era obvio que quería decirle algo, algo importante. El Nara simplemente aguardó por su respuesta.

\- Mentí.- dijo simplemente desviando un poco la mirada.

\- eh?- Shikamaru no comprendía, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

\- Le dije a la policía que no recordaba mucho del accidente y de la persona que me atropelló, pero no es verdad. Sé perfectamente quién me atropelló.- le dijo seriamente la castaña. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo Karito? Pero... ¿por qué no les dijiste?!

\- Porque es alguien que conocemos muy bien tú y yo. No quería contárselo a nadie para evitar problemas, además, dudo que se atreva a volver a hacerlo, pero creo que tú debes saberlo.- le explicaba Karito al Nara.

\- ¿Quién fue?

\- Fue Fumiko.

Shikamaru casi se fue de espaldas, no, no podía ser cierto.

\- Karito, ¿qué estás...?- comenzó a decir Shikamaru, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

\- Cuando esquivé el auto la primera vez, nos miramos fijamente, era ella. Era su auto negro, pero le había sacado la patente. Luego echó marcha atrás para intentar atropellar a Hanabi, era obvio que sabía que yo iría a rescatarla, como siempre tenía todo calculado.

\- No puedo creerlo.- Shikamaru estaba en shock, en pocas palabras, el responsable de todo esto era él. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Adónde vas Shikamaru?

\- A decirle todo a la policía, no debiste ocultar esto.

\- No! sí te lo conté es porque confío en tí y porque creía que debías saberlo, pero no quiero que involucres a la policía en esto.- le rogó la chica.

\- Intentó matarte Karito!

\- Pero no lo volverá a hacer! Tú y yo la conocemos bien Shikamaru, en especial tú. Además es obvio que negará todo y creeme que lo que menos se me antoja es que andemos todos en un juicio. Además, no quiero que te sientas culpable y tampoco quiero darle la oportunidad de humillarte en público, quizas con que estupidez salga. Prefiero ahorrarnos el mal rato.

Ambos se miraron fijo, en eso el chico nuevamente se dirigió hacia la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Shikamaru por favor!- le dijo la chica.

\- Está bien, si no quieres decirle a la policía respetaré tu decisión, pero ni creas que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. No permitiré que siquiera se le pase por la cabeza volver a hacerte daño.- En eso el Nara cruzó la puerta y se dirigió hacia su auto para dirigirse a la casa de su exnovia.- No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya Fumiko Uchiha.

000

Karito había quedado nerviosa después de contarle a Shikamaru la verdad, temía que pasase algo grave entre él y Fumiko, en eso tocaron la puerta.

\- Pase.- dijo la chica no muy atenta, aún estaba ensimismada.

\- Hola, Karito.- una voz masculina que ella conocía perfectamente bien la despabiló.- Me alegra mucho ver que estás bien.

\- Lee, pero... ¿no deberías estar en clases?

\- Aproveché la hora de almuerzo para escaparme un rato, como no pude verte ayer me quedé ansioso.- dijo el chico mientras le entregaba unas flores.- Ten, son para ti.

\- Arigato.

\- Cuando Naruto me contó lo que te pasó... vaya... jamás me había asustado tanto en mi vida.- explicó Lee con un deje de tristeza en su voz.- De verdad, no me gustaría que te pasase algo Karito, eres... muy importante para mi.

En eso Lee tomó la mano de Karito, ésta no pudo evitar ruborizarse, por lo que tuvo que dejar de mirarlo.

\- Perdona por preocuparte Lee, pero estoy bien. Así que puedes estar tranquilo.- dijo la chica mientras le sonreía.

\- Hm, creo que mi mundo sería una mierda si no pudiese apreciar nunca más esa bella sonrisa tuya.- dijo Lee sin pensar, en eso reaccionó por lo que había dicho.- qu-quiero decir... no! no es lo que crees... yo...

\- Está bien Lee, ya me quedó claro que no te gustaría que me pasase algo.- dijo la castaña divertida. En eso Asuma abrió la puerta.

\- Oh! ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo pícaramente al ver como Lee sostenía la mano de Karito.

\- A-Asuma-sensei! Espere! no es lo que cree! yo solo... vine a ver a Karito en calidad de profesor, ya que... estamos muy preocupados por ella en el instituto!- Exclamó Lee mientras soltaba a Karito y se colocaba de pie. Luego miró a la castaña.- Bueno, será mejor que me retire, debo volver al instituto antes de que Tsunade-sama me regañe.

En eso Lee se despidió de ambos y se retiró del lugar. Asuma no pudo evitar mirar a Karito acusadoramente.

\- Oye no me mires así, ya lo oíste, Lee vino a verme en representación de Senju.- se defendió la castaña.

\- Lee?- preguntó fingiendo asombro.

\- *sigh* somos amigos Asuma, por eso nos tuteamos. Al igual que tú y Kurenai-sensei.- dijo la chica mirando a su tío pícaramente. Asuma se puso rojo como tomate.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...?

\- Ino los vió el otro día en el centro comercial. Me dijo que los vió bien acaramelados.

\- *sigh* iba a contártelo, pero... no se dió la oportunidad.- dijo el hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, sólo llévala a cenar a casa uno de estos días. No creo que te mate hacer eso ;)- dijo divertida Karito.

\- Ay pero que fastidio...

000

Fumiko se estaba arreglando para salir, tenía pensado pasar todo el día afuera, si era verdad lo que le había contado Sasuke, de que Karito ya había despertado, lo más probable es que ya hubiese abierto la boca. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Adónde vas?- le dijo una voz masculina desde el living. A Fumiko casi le dió un paro cardíaco, pero al notar que era Sasuke se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar en el instituto?- preguntó molesta la pelinegra.

\- Vine a almorzar, con todo el ajetreo de Karito se me olvidó llevar el almuerzo.

\- Bueno yo voy a salir, no me esperen a almorzar.- En eso Fumiko abrió la puerta y ahora sí que le dió el dichoso paro cardíaco.

\- Hola... Fumiko...- Shikamaru estaba parado en medio de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Fumiko quedó literalmente paralizada.- Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Fumiko tragó saliva, pero no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar.

\- Claro amor, vamos a conversar afuera.- dijo lo más tranquila que pudo. En eso ambos chicos se dirigieron hacia un parque cerca de la casa de los Uchiha para conversar más tranquilos.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar Fumiko tomó la palabra.

\- No pensé que vendrías a verme, de verdad me sorprende-

\- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?- le preguntó directamente el chico.

 _"Mierda, sabe todo, tranquila Fumiko, no tiene pruebas, solo la palabra de esa imbécil y no es suficiente."_ se tranquilizaba Fumiko mentalmente.

\- Pues, aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre amor?

\- Mejor voy al grano.- dijo ya fastidiado el chico.- ¿Atropellaste a Karito ayer sí o no?

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba nerviosisima, pero si cometía un solo error sería su fin.

\- ¿qué dices Shikamaru?- exclamó fingiendo estar ofendida.- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así? Por Kami Shikamaru tú me conoces!

\- Eso es lo que más de duele.- dijo el pelinegro con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- Saber que eres capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como eso.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Karito te vió, y sé perfectamente que tú también te diste cuenta que te reconoció, por eso estás tan nerviosa, porque sabes que me contó todo, ¿sino por qué rayos vendría aquí Fumiko? También reconoció tu auto, no tenía patente, pero sabía que era el tuyo.

\- Acaba de sufrir un accidente Shikamaru, puede estar confundida.

\- Creeme que no. Antes de tocar la puerta revisé tu auto y tenía la patente floja, como si la hubiesen colocado hace poco. Luego observé tu reacción al verme, era de terror puro, porque sabías perfectamente a qué venía. Te conozco Fumiko, si no tuvieras algo que ocultar no me habrías recibido de esa forma, sabiendo por todo lo que estoy pasando por lo de Karito. Así que ya deja de fingir y dime ¿por qué mierda lo hiciste?!

\- Shikamaru... no sé en qué estaba pensando, simplemente la vi y... sentí rabia! rabia porque nos separó!- Fumiko estalló en llanto y se aferró al Nara.- Mi amor por favor! no quise hacerlo! yo no quería... de verdad no quería! snif.

Shikamaru estaba en shock, al final todo era verdad. Fumiko había intentado matar a Karito a sangre fría, se sentía nauseabundo, ya no reconocía a la mujer que lo estaba abrazando, por lo que se apartó de ella.

\- ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Fumiko?! Pudiste haberla matado!

\- No me delates Shikamaru! no quiero ir a la cárcel! por favor!- le rogaba la pelinegra desesperada.

\- Creeme que ganas no me faltan de delatarte, pero le prometí a Karito que no lo haría.- Fumiko lo miró asombrada.- Así es, Karito me pidió que no le dijera nada a la policía, sólo me lo contó a mí, nadie más sabe de esto.

\- ¿qué ella qué?...

\- Ella no quiere que siga sufriendo por esto, ya que, el único culpable de todo esto soy yo, yo fui el que se involucró contigo, yo fui el que decidió terminar nuestra relación, yo fui el que permitió que te convirtieras en esto. Pero esto se acabó Fumiko.- en eso el Nara la tomó por los hombros para que lo mirara de frente.- Escúchame bien, porque te lo voy a decir una sola vez. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Karito o a mí, ¿me escuchaste? Me llegó a enterar que le intentaste hacer daño de nuevo y no seré tan benevolente.

En eso soltó a la paralizada pelinegra y procedió a retirarse.

\- Hasta nunca Fumiko.- dijo el chico mientras se daba media vuelta.- Por cierto, te advierto algo más.

Fumiko lo miró sin emitir sonido alguno.

\- Ni se te vaya a pasar por la cabeza hacerle algo a Temari, porque sino... te las vas a ver conmigo.- en eso Fumiko reaccionó.

\- TU NO ERES NADIE PARA VENIR A DECIRME LO QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER!- Chilló la pelinegra.

\- Tu problema es conmigo! y no te voy a permitir que te metas con la gente que amo me oíste!- Shikamaru volvió a hacerle frente.- Ahora hazte un favor y olvídate de mí de una puta vez Fumiko!

Fumiko simplemente se quedó estática, ¿olvidarse de él? eso jamás...

\- Adiós Fumiko.- en eso el chico se retiró definitivamente del lugar sin mirar atrás y haciendo caso omiso del escándalo de la pelinegra.

\- ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! UN DESGRACIADO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI PUTA VIDA! VETE AL DIABLO SHIKAMARU NARA! TE ODIO!- en eso la chica cayó de rodillas al piso y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke, quién los había seguido, decidió acercarse a su hermana. Al notar a alguien acercarse, Fumiko giró la cabeza hacia atrás.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Sasuke?

\- Ya me parecía raro que Shikamaru viniese a verte, así que los seguí, pero eso ya no importa. Vamos a casa Fumiko, no puedes quedarte aquí sola.- dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Ni se te ocurra tenerme lastima Sasuke! porque eso no te lo voy a permitir!- la chica golpeó la mano de su hermano en señal de rechazo.

\- No es lástima, soy tu hermano y me preocupas aunque no lo creas Fumiko. Independiente de lo que hayas hecho!

Fumiko se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

\- No me interesan tus sentimientos de hermanito menor. Yo soy una Uchiha, una mujer independiente que no necesita de nada ni nadie, menos de tí, mocoso.- espetó cruelmente la pelinegra y se alejó del lugar.

 _"En que te has convertido Fumiko"_ pensó Sasuke con tristeza al ver a su hermana convertirse en una mujer llena de odio y rencor.

000

Ya era medianoche y en las afueras de Konoha, una van se estacionaba a un lado de la carretera. Dos figuras descendieron de ésta.

\- Uf, por fin! ya llegamos.- dijo el más alto.

\- Ahora viene lo divertido.- dijo aburrido el más bajo.- Comenzar a buscar la aguja en el pajar.

\- Bueno, siempre me gusto buscar a Wally de niño.

\- ¿Quién rayos es Wally?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Definitivamente no tuviste infancia Sasori...

000

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru fue a visitar a Karito después del instituto, no podía seguir faltando sino su madre se lo lincharía, pero no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, así que le pidió a Tayuya que lo cubriera. Después de pasar toda la tarde jugando Shogi con su amiga, decidió volver a casa, pero no sin antes pasar al supermercado a comprar algo. Allí se encontró con Kushina, quién estaba haciendo malabares para alcanzar una lata de frijoles, el chico amablemente le alcanzó el producto y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ya que la mujer andaba sin auto. Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Kushina aprovechó la ocasión de cobrarle la cena que le debía.

\- Considéralo mi pago por tu amabilidad.- dijo dulcemente la mujer, mientras abría la puerta.

\- No se preocupe Kushina-san, no es molestia.- decía el chico mientras entraba al departamento con las bolsas del supermercado.

\- Nada de peros, te quedas a cenar! Ve a dejar las cosas a la cocina mientras llamo a los chicos. Temari! Gaara!

Shikamaru se metió en la cocina y en eso aparecieron los hermanos Sabaku no.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kushina?- dijo la rubia.

\- Empiecen a arreglar la mesa que vamos a cenar.- ordenó la pelirroja. Ambos chicos asintieron. Gaara comenzó a sacar el mantel, mientras que Temari fue por los platos a la cocina.

\- Oh por cierto! Invité a Shikamaru a cenar ^^.- dijo alegremente la pelirroja. Gaara fue el único que la escuchó.

\- ¿Shikamaru?- preguntó perplejo el pelirrojo.

\- Sip, está en la cocina.

En la cocina, Temari entró tan rápido que no notó al Nara, sin embargo, él sí que la notó y más aún con el diminuto short que estaba usando. Iba a saludarla, pero se quedó estático cuando la rubia se agachó para buscar los platos, dándole una excelente vista de su retaguardia. Pero el deleite no le duró mucho ya que una fría voz detrás de él lo sacó de su mundo ideal.

\- Oye, ¿vas a saludar o le vas a mirar el trasero a mi hermana?- dijo Gaara con voz de ultratumba que traumaría a cualquiera.

Temari giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un Shikamaru pálido como fantasma.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la rubia.

\- Lo invité a cenar! Así que menos charla y más acción, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar una vez que comamos.- ordenó la pelirroja mientras que los chicos siguieron con sus labores.

000

Asuma venía saliendo del hospital, no le apetecía dejar a Karito sola, pero la castaña le insistió en que descansara en casa, ya que había estado acompañándola todas las noches desde que la habían atropellado. En eso se encontró con cierto rubio que no veía desde hacía un buen rato.

\- Minato, qué sorpresa.- dijo tranquilamente Asuma.

\- Qué tal Asuma. Naruto me contó lo de Karito, ¿cómo está?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Ella está bien, mañana le darán el alta, pero de todas formas el doctor quiere que descanse en casa.

\- Me alegro.- dijo empáticamente el rubio, luego dijo en un tono más serio.- Necesito hablarte sobre algo.

\- ¿Es sobre lo de Rasa? ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Como suponía, Asuma ya sabía lo de la muerte de Rasa y de seguro ya tenía algunas sospechas. Por lo que decidió contarle lo que había averiguado con Kakashi y sobre lo de Akatsuki.

\- Es por eso que quise advertirte Asuma, no me gustaría que te tomaran por sorpresa.- le dijo el rubio a su compañero.

\- Te lo agradezco Minato, ¿piensas advertirle a Hiashi también? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?- se ofreció Asuma.

\- No te preocupes, yo mismo iré a advertirle a Hiashi.- dijo el rubio mientras se daba media vuelta y procedía a irse.

\- Ten cuidado, no vaya a volarte la cabeza de un tiro.- bromeó el hombre.

\- Me dio gusto verte, Asuma.- en eso el rubio desaparecio en la noche. Asuma prendió un cigarrillo mientras miraba el horizonte.

 _"Esto se pondrá feo, muy feo..."_ pensaba nervioso el Sarutobi, pero una cosa tenía clara, no permitiría por nada del mundo que Akatsuki le tocara un sólo cabello a Karito. La protegería a como de lugar y con su vida de ser necesario.

 **uyy Shikamaru fue a enfrentar a Fumiko y la dejó más furiosa q nunca.**

 **Cena en el depa de Kushina, q pasara en dichosa cena?**

 **Espero q les gustase el Capi con cariño para uds bye bye**


	60. Capítulo 60: Deseo

**Día Domingo! Capitulo 60! Kyah! Y obviamente con una sexy escena Shikatema, la cena continúa, pero a Kushina se le ocurrirá una idea genial! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 60: Deseo**

La cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, Kushina les lanzaba una que otra indirecta a ciertos tortolitos, haciendo que se colocaran nerviosos y que Gaara simplemente bufara con cada comentario. Después de que Kushina practicamente que le contó toda su vida al joven Nara, notó que era tardísimo.

\- Por Kami! que tarde es! Parece que me emocioné hehe.- se disculpó la pelirroja.

\- Bueno, creo que me iré retirando.- dijo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no! Es medianoche y el departamento de Naruto está prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad. No no! Tú te quedas a dormir aqui!

\- Na-Nani?!- exclamaron los dos hermanos de la arena.

\- Kushina-san, no se preocupe, la calle debe estar expédita llegaré pronto a casa.- intentó tranquilizarla el Nara.

\- ¿Y si te pasa algo? Debe de haber un montón de locos borrachos conduciendo allá afuera. Olvídalo! Además estás con tu uniforme de Instituto así que no hay problema, te quedarás en la habitación de Naruto, creo que aún conserva alguno de sus pijamas, puedes usar uno de ellos.- ordenó la mujer, luego miró a los hermanos.- ¿Alguna objeción?

Temari y Gaara simplemente guardaron silencio, Kushina se había puesto en "modo demonio" y ahí era mejor no decirle ni pío.

\- Entonces está decidido ^^. Llamaré a Naruto para que no se preocupe por tí Shikamaru.- dijo alegremente Kushina mientras llamaba a su hijo.

\- Arigato, Kushina-san- A Shikamaru no le quedó más opción que aceptar, además, a quién engañaba, el solo hecho de pensar que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Temari lo emocionaba. Aunque prefería no pensar en ello, no mientras Gaara le siguiera taladrando la espalda con su fría mirada.

000

Unas horas antes, en la casa de los Hyuga, Hiashi había ido a su despacho a revisar unos papeles. Al sentarse frente a su escritorio una voz lo asustó de muerte.

\- Hola Hiashi, tanto tiempo ^^

El hombre se levantó de golpe, sacó su pistola y apuntó al sujeto que le hablaba que resultó ser...

\- ¿Minato? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- exclamó exasperado el Hyuga.

\- ¿Antes podrías bajar eso por favor? No me gustaría morir hoy en serio- dijo tranquilamente el rubio con las manos en alto.

\- Sal de mi casa ahora! Quedamos en que no volverías a acercarte a mí Uzumaki!

\- Hiashi, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Hinata.- intentó convencerlo el hombre.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?!- preguntó nervioso Hiashi.

\- ¿Puedes bajar el arma por favor?

El aludido bajó el arma y esperó a que hablara.

\- Gracias Hiashi.

\- No me agradezcas nada y habla de una vez Minato!- Hiashi no quería prolongar más de lo necesario la visita del rubio. Éste simplemente suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo mismo que le había dicho a Asuma, lo del asesinato de Rasa y el plan de Orochimaru de contratar a Akatsuki para raptar a los niños. A Hiashi se le iba desfigurando la cara con cada palabra del rubio. Ya intuía que su vuelta a Konoha traería consigo desgracias y no se había equivocado.

\- Sólo quería advertirtelo Hiashi, no me gustaría que le pasase algo a Hinata-chan.

\- ¿Tú que sabes de mi hija? ¿Acaso la conoces? Ahh claro, había olvidado que había ido a ese antro tuyo.- en eso volvió a tomar su pistola y apuntar al rubio.- No es que quiera ser mal agradecido Minato, pero no eres santo de mi devoción así que te rogaría que te retires si ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir.

Minato se acercó a la ventana abierta de Hiashi para proceder a irse.

\- A mí también me dio gusto verte Hiashi, sólo... cuida a Hinata-chan, es una buena chica ^^- en eso el rubio desapareció por la ventana.

Hiashi quedó endemoniadamente preocupado, ahora más que nunca necesitaría la ayuda de Neji para proteger a su hija. Decidió tragarse su orgullo e ir a hablar con el muchacho para idear la mejor estrategia para protegerla, ya que por nada del mundo permitiría que alguien la tocase.

000

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había entrado a aquella habitación. La última vez que había entrado ahí tenía unos 13 años. No supo por qué, pero por instinto revisó por debajo del colchón para asegurarse de si aún seguía allí aquella revista que Naruto prácticamente lo obligó a leer junto a Choji una vez que vinieron a su casa.

 _-Miren chicos lo que me conseguí con Kenjiro!- decía Naruto mientras sacaba de su colchón una revista "prohibida"._

 _\- Na-Naruto acaso eso es?!- exclamó Choji impactado y a la vez algo ruborizado por aquella revista que les estaba enseñando el rubio._

 _\- Paso.- se adelantó Shikamaru antes de que el rubio siquiera se la pasase._

 _\- Ay! no seas aguafiestas Shikamaru! No la quiero ojear solo! No quiero parecer un adolescente desesperado dattebayo!_

 _Shikamaru alzó una ceja y Choji lo miró acusadoramente._

 _\- Saben qué?! Pudranse! me haré hombre solito.- dijo el rubio mientras se disponía a ojear la revista. Después de 2 minutos se aburrió y se la dió a Shikamaru.- Hmm, no le veo la gracia. Esas tipas no son ni la mitad de lindas que Sakura-chan._

 _Shikamaru recibió la revista y la ojeó simplemente para apañar a su amigo._

 _\- Supongo que si te gustan las ancianas algo te provocará.- dijo aburrido el pelinegro mientras se la pasaba a Choji._

 _El castaño apenas la ojeó se puso rojo como tomate y la nariz le comenzó a sangrar, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. Naruto y Shikamaru se quedaron con ojos de punto mirando la puerta._

 _\- Definitivamente... los gorditos son los peores...- Acotó el rubio mirando a su amigo, luego ambos estallaron en risas._

Bueno, no había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, ya que la única mujer dueña de los pensamientos del Nara se encontraba en la habitación de al lado, era la única mujer que le provocaba sensaciones que cualquier revista playboy le provocaría a un simple mortal.

 _"Mendokusei, el solo saber que la tengo tan cerca me pone tenso"_ pensaba el chico. Ganas no le faltaban de ir a su habitación a verla, pero sabía que no era correcto. Además, con su suerte, en una de esas se encontraba con Gaara en el pasillo o en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana y se lo linchaba de una vez. Finalmente, luego de pensarlo como 100 veces antes de salir de la habitación, decidió ir al baño, talvez un poco de agua fría lo tranquilizaría a él y a su "compañero". Una vez que se disponía a volver a su habitación se encontró con "ella". Por Kami, si había logrado tranquilizar a su "compañero", todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido por el inodoro, ya que la bella rubia, aparte de andar con su cabello suelto, como le fascinaba al Nara, su pijama era... un camisón delgado de tela muy fina con tirantes y cortísimo!, además de que se ajustaba demasiado bien a su escultural cuerpo. _"Mendokusei... es como si ella lo hiciera a propósito"_ pensaba el chico fascinado mirándola. A la rubia le hizo mucha gracia su expresión y no pudo evitar sonreír prepotentemente.

-¿Se puede saber que me miras tanto Nara?- dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Pues a tí, ¿a quién más?- dijo el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos y acercándose a ella.

Ok... eso Temari no se lo esperaba e instintivamente comenzó a retroceder mientras el pelinegro se acercaba más, al punto de que sin querer quedó acorralada en la pared. Se quedaron completamente en silencio mirándose, perdidos totalmente en la mirada del otro. Él se acercó hacia los labios de la rubia para hacer contacto y fundirse en un dulce beso, que ella aceptó gustosamente. Cuando el Nara iba a concluirlo, ella no se lo permitió y se colgó de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella y profundizar el tan exquisito beso. Shikamaru la sostuvo de la cintura para atraerla más hacia su cuerpo, que sentía que hervía con el correr de los segundos. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire no pudieron evitar mirarse con deseo. Temari miraba el pecho del Nara deseando arrebatarle la camisa de su pijama para volver a ver su delgado, pero bien formado abdomen que ya sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que lo había visto así. Por su parte Shikamaru lo único que quería era poder presenciar en carne propia el escultural cuerpo de su rubia sin ese camisón de por medio. En eso el Nara con su mano derecha deslizó una de las tiras del hombro de Temari y comenzó a besar su cuello con suaves besos húmedos, la rubia simplemente cerró los ojos para sentir más placer con el contacto de su pelinegro. Cuando Shikamaru llegó al hombro de la rubia se detuvo en seco y se separó de ella, si seguía así de seguro se descontrolaría y lo que menos quería era faltarle el respeto a su amada Temari.

\- Lo siento.- dijo el chico avergonzado mientras se apartaba de la chica. Ella lo miró perpleja sin comprender.- Me dejé llevar. Es que te vi y... perdón.

\- Descuida, yo también me dejé llevar, lo siento.- dijo empáticamente la rubia comprendiendo los sentimientos del chico.- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

\- Sí.- dijo Shikamaru mirándola dulcemente.- Buenas noches Temari.

\- Buenas noches Shikamaru.- en eso el chico se dió media vuelta con dirección hacia la habitación de Naruto. En eso Temari habló- Oh! por cierto...

Shikamaru se paró en seco y la miró de reojo.

\- Ni se te ocurra meterte en mi habitación mientras duermo, porque te irá mal ¿me oíste Nara?- dijo la chica entre coqueta y desafiante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Descuida, no soy estúpido.- acotó el muchacho mientras se volteaba y se dirigía nuevamente hacia ella, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Además, soy lo suficientemente astuto como para observarte desde las sombras sin que te des cuenta.

Temari agradecía que la oscuridad de la noche no le permitiera ver al Nara su cara de tomate por tan atrevido comentario. Aunque él no necesitaba verlo ya que era obvio y su silencio lo corroboraba más. En eso se apartó de ella y retomó su camino.

\- Oh por cierto!- nuevamente se detuvo y la miró de reojo.- Te ves endemoniadamente sexy con ese camisón. Buenas noches Temari ;)

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta el rostro de Temari ya no podía estar más rojo. Ahora ya no podría dormir tranquila, miraría cada rincón donde hubiese una sombra de donde pudiera aparecer él con su mirada sexy y penetrante, a quién, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sería capaz de entregarse por completo.

 _"No sabes lo locamente enamorada que me tienes maldito vago!"_

000

\- Por Kami es tardísimo!- Temari corría de un lado para otro. Eran las 7:40 y Kushina y Gaara ya se habían ido. Ella misma les dijo que se fueran para que no llegaran atrasados por su culpa, ya que ella tomaría el autobus. Shikamaru simplemente disfrutaba verla correr de lado a lado mientras tomaba tranquilamente su desayuno. Temari lo miró perpleja, si ella iba a llegar tarde a Senju el llegaría ultratardísimo al Instituto de Hombres y estaba como si nada.- ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a ir al instituto o qué?

\- Hm, aún tengo tiempo.- dijo tranquilo mientras terminaba de comer. Temari miró el reloj, eran las 7:42

\- Shikamaru, de aquí a Senju son 15 minutos y al Instituto de Hombres por lo menos es media hora. Debiste irte hace 10 minutos!- lo regañó la rubia.

\- ¿Tienes como irte?- preguntó de repente el pelinegro.

\- Pues me iré en autobus.

\- No llegarás a tiempo, yo te llevo.- dijo el Nara mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Olvídalo, si me vas a dejar a Senju no alcanzarás a llegar a tu instituto.

\- Te apuesto a que sí.- le dijo mirándola desafiante.

\- ¿huh? ¿qué estás diciendo?- la rubia lo miraba perpleja.- No vas a llegar. Eso es obvio.

\- Bien, apostemos. Te apuesto a que puedo ir a dejarte a Senju y llegar a tiempo a mi instituto.

\- No vas a llegar Shikamaru. Por más rápido que conduzcas es imposible.- apeló a la razón Temari.

\- Pruebame.

\- Bien, de todas formas me conviene. Así no gasto dinero. ¿Cuales son las condiciones?- le dijo prepotentemente la rubia.

-Bien, si tú ganas, te dejaré de molestar en toda una semana.

\- Uy, suena alentador. Acepto.- dijo divertida la chica.

\- Pero si yo gano. Saldrás conmigo hoy después del instituto.

\- ¿Como una cita?

\- Sí. Una cita.

Temari miró nuevamente el reloj. 7:45, esto ya lo tenía ganado. Aunque tenía que admitir que el exceso de confianza en el Nara la ponía un poco nerviosa, pero era imposible, con suerte llegarían a Senju. No tenía por donde ganar.

\- Trato hecho.- dijo la rubia finalmente.

\- Bien, vamos entonces. ¿O me quieres jugar chueco haciendo tiempo?- dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

\- Yo siempre juego limpio Nara. Y aceptálo, esta la tienes perdida. Vamos.- en eso la rubia tomó sus cosas y se retiraron del departamento.

Llegaron a Senju a las 7:55. Bien Temari tenía que admitirlo, Shikamaru sí que sabía por donde meterse para llegar a tiempo a un lugar. Aunque, por más diestro que fuera en la carretera, en 5 minutos no llegaría al Instituto de Hombres. Era simplemente imposible. Temari se bajó rápidamente, le hacía gracia la situación.

\- Gracias por traerme y suerte llegando a tiempo.- le dijo burlonamente una vez que se bajó del vehículo.

\- Tú solo prepárate para nuestra cita de hoy. Nos vemos Temari.- le dijo pícaramente el chico mientras se iba a toda velocidad.

 _"De verdad piensa llegar en 4 minutos?!"_ Temari por un momento creyó que fuese posible, pero... era imposible. Definitivamente.

Ya eran las 8:09 y el profesor aún no llegaba. Temari estaba en el pasillo mirando si llegaba, en eso su celular vibró.

 _S: Listo, llegué a tiempo ;)_

 _T: Son la 8:09. Perdiste Nara._

 _S: Nop, no he perdido. Aún no entro a clases. Así que gané =P_

Temari miró perpleja el mensaje. Cómo era eso de que no había entrado aún. Decidió llamarlo.

\- Dime?- contestó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que aún no has entrado?!- le dijo molesta la rubia.- Son la 8:09! Debiste haber entrado hace 9 minutos! No me mientas Nara!

\- ¿Huh? ¿Es que no lo sabes?- preguntó el chico haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¿el qué?

\- Pues, que en el Instituto de Hombres entramos a las 8:10.

\- NA-NANI?!- Exclamó la rubia. En eso sono el timbre del Instituto de Hombres.

\- Bien, 8:10. Debo entrar a clases. Nos vemos a la tarde Temari.

\- ERES UN TRAMPOSO! YO NO SABÍA ESO! DE HABERLO SABIDO JAMÁS HABRÍA APOSTADO!- Chilló la rubia, pero el chico ya le había cortado la comunicación. Furiosa fue al salón y se dirigió a Ino.- Ino!

La rubia de Konoha la miró sin comprender.

\- ¿ocurre algo Temari-chan?- preguntó con cautela, era obvio que estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Sabes a que hora entran en el Instituto de Hombres?

\- Pues, a las 8:10 ¿por qué?

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, así que era verdad, el maldito bastardo se había salido con la suya. Aunque espera un momento... A Temari se le ocurrió una maquiavélica idea. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje.

 _T: Está bien, tú ganas, iré contigo después del instituto. Ni un minuto más ni menos ¿me oíste? Así que si no te veo apenas salga me iré a mi casa =P_

 _S: Trato hecho. Ahí estaré, apenas salgas. Nos vemos =3_

Temari sonrió triunfante.

 _"Vamos a ver la carita que pones Nara cuando llegues a la 4:00 y veas que ya me fui ;P"_ pensó burlesca Temari ya que los jueves salía a las 3:30. En eso el profesor correspondiente llegó y la clase comenzó.

000

Ya eran las 3:30 y las chicas iban saliendo de Senju.

\- ¿Iremos a ver a Karito hoy? Creo que la dan de alta.- dijo Sakura a sus amigas.

\- No puedo, mi padre sólo me dejó ir a ver a Karito esa vez porque era una emergencia, pero aún no me levanta el castigo.- dijo resignada la peliazul. En eso vió a cierto pelinegro en la puerta de Senju.- Oh es Sasuke-kun.

Temari y Sakura miraron al susodicho y en eso vieron como cierta rubia lo iba a recibir con un abrazo. Luego vieron como ellos se subían al auto de él y se retiraban del colegio. Hinata y Temari miraron a Sakura. Aunque miraba con desprecio, sus ojos decían otra cosa.

\- Bueno, ¿al menos tú si me acompañarás Temari?- preguntó la pelirrosa cambiando el tema.

Temari iba a responder, pero se quedó de piedra al ver a otro pelinegro en la puerta de Senju. Sakura y Hinata miraron hacia donde miraba la rubia y saludaron alegremente al Nara.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó perpleja la rubia.

\- Pues, para nuestra cita, ¿ya lo olvidaste?- dijo así como si nada la cosa. Sakura y Hinata se llevaron las manos a la boca sorprendidas.

\- Eso ya lo sé! A lo que me refiero es... ¿Cómo supiste que salía a la 3:30 hoy?!

\- Ya lo sabía.

\- ¿eh?- Temari no comprendía como rayos lo sabía si ella jamás se lo había dicho.

\- Hace unas semanas atrás vine a buscarte a Senju un día jueves, vine a las 4:00 que es la hora de salida de Senju, pero Jiraiya-san me dijo que los terceros salían a las 3:30 los jueves.

Temari suspiró resignada, definitivamente había perdido esta apuesta, por lo que debía aceptar las consecuencias. _"Nunca más apostaré con este hombre, nunca más!"_ se juró Temari a sí misma. Se despidió de sus amigas y se fue junto a Shikamaru a su cita, aunque tenía que admitirlo, ya tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a dónde la llevaría. Aunque fuese a donde fuese le daba igual, mientras estuviera a su lado.

000

Hinata no tenía preuniversitario hoy, por lo que se fue directo a casa. Al llegar fue directo a la cocina.

\- Hola mi niña ¿cómo le fue en el instituto?- preguntó su madre quién preparaba un pastel.

\- Bien.- dijo Hinata mientras se iba directo al refrigerador. No había nada apetecible así que lo cerró.- ¿Y tú que haces?

\- Oh es que tu padre invitó a unos compañeros de trabajo a comer.

\- Hm, ya veo.- dijo la peliazul mientras se disponía a subir a su habitación. En eso decidió hablar algo con su madre.- Oka-san

\- Dime?

\- Es que... yo quisiera saber ¿hasta cuando voy a estar castigada? Ya no aguanto más!- dijo tristemente la peliazul, más ahora que estaba saliendo con Naruto. El chico la había llamado hoy para invitarla a salir aprovechando que no tenía preuniversitario, pero ella tuvo que rechazar la oferta ya que estaba castigada.

\- Hinata, eso tienes que verlo con tu padre. A mí no me metas en ese asunto de los permisos por favor. No quiero tener problemas con Hiashi.

\- Pero oka-san! te digo que no aguanto más! Sólo voy al instituto, al pre y a la casa! Ni siquiera he podido ir a ver a Karito!

\- Ya está bien, intentaré hablar con Hiashi.- dijo la mujer mirando seriamente a Hinata.- Pero tú me tienes que jurar que si tu padre te levanta el castigo tú vas a hacer todo lo que él te diga ok?

\- Muchas gracias! Oka-san!- dijo esperanzada Hinata mientras abrazaba a su madre.

000

Shikamaru y Temari habían llegado a una especie de bosque a las afueras de Konoha, el Nara le había dicho que era una reserva natural que le había pertenecido a su familia desde hacía muchas generaciones.

\- Vaya, tú sí que te esfuerzas por traerme a lugares peculiares para nuestras citas.- dijo divertida la rubia.- Al menos trajiste una canasta de picnic?

\- Muy graciosa. Ven, quiero presentarte a unos pequeños amigos.- le dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y se internaban en el bosque. Temari tenía que admitirlo, el lugar tenía su encanto, era el lugar perfecto para que un vago como Shikamaru pasase todo el día tranquilo sin hacer nada. Llegaron a una especie de claro donde pasaba un río y la rubia vió como un grupo de ciervos tomaban agua de éste.

\- Wow, son preciosos.- exclamó la rubia mirando a los animales.

\- Mi familia cría ciervos desde hace mucho. Por eso tenemos esta reserva natural. Nadie tiene permitido entrar aquí salvo los miembros de la familia Nara.

\- Entonces, ¿yo no debería estar aquí?- le preguntó divertida la rubia.

\- Hm, eso puede arreglarse.- la miró pícaramente sin soltarle la mano.

\- Muy gracioso Nara...

En eso el chico se acercó hacia los ciervos y comenzó a acariciar un pequeño cervatillo.

\- Ven, no te hará daño.- la invitó el chico. Temari se acercó cautelosamente, podía notar como los animales la miraban.

\- ¿Estás seguro que debería estar aquí Shikamaru?- dijo algo nerviosa la rubia.

\- No te preocupes, estás conmigo, además, ellos sienten las intenciones de los humanos. Saben que eres de fiar, es solo que te miran por curiosidad. O tal vez ya los flechaste a todos.- bromeó el chico.

\- Ha... ha...- se burló Temari mientras se acercaba al pequeño cervatillo y acercaba su mano a él. El pequeño la olfateó y luego se acercó a ella. Temari se acuclilló para estar a la altura del pequeño y comenzó a acariciarlo.- Es suave.

Mientras lo acariciaba el pequeño cervatillo comenzó a tener más confianza con Temari y comenzó a acercarsele más, sin querer el pequeño comenzó a meterse por debajo de la falda de la rubia.

\- Oye! No! por ahí no!- se quejó divertida la chica.

\- Vaya, él sí sabe lo que quiere.- Bromeó el Nara desde atrás. Temari lo fulminó con la mirada.- Lo siento, lo siento.

Después de acariciar al pequeño. Ambos chicos se recostaron a la sombra de un árbol.

\- Tengo que reconocerlo Shikamaru. Este lugar es fantástico.- dijo la chica mirando asombrada el paisaje y a los animales.

\- Me encantaba venir aquí de niño. La tranquilidad de este lugar no la encuentras en Konoha.

\- Hm, típico de tí, vago.- se burló Temari, luego acotó.- Supongo que no soy a la única no miembro de la familia Nara que has traído aquí.

\- Si lo dices por Fumiko nunca la traje aquí porque odia los animales.- dijo el chico tranquilamente.

\- Por Kami, que mujer más problemática- se quejó la rubia. Shikamaru simplemente sonrió. Luego la rubia acotó- ¿En serio que le viste?

\- Si te soy sincero, ni yo sé en que mierda estaba pensando cuando me involucré con ella, pero no me apetece hablar de mi ex ahora.

\- Hm, supongo que tienes razón. Los ex son un fastidio.- dijo pensativa la rubia. Ésto despertó la curiosidad de Shikamaru. Bueno, era más que obvio que con lo atractiva que era Temari muchos tipos se debían de haber fijado en ella mucho antes que él, pero... nunca le había preguntado si había tenido algún novio antes.

\- Hm, ¿debo suponer que hiciste sufrir a algún pobre diablo antes?

\- ¿Por que no simplemente me preguntas si he tenido algún novio antes y ya?- le dijo acusadoramente la rubia. Shikamaru bufó, detestaba ser descubierto.

\- Bueno, ¿has tenido alguno?

\- Sólo uno. Duramos un año y tres meses.- dijo la chica tranquilamente. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

\- Sí lo sé. Es una coincidencia macabra. Ha sido mi primer y único novio, fue allá en Suna cuando tenía 16. Vaya que estaba encaprichada con él.- recordó Temari nostálgica. El Nara bufó levemente, sinceramente no le gustaba la idea de que otro tipo hubiese tenido a Temari.- Pero...

-¿Pero?

\- El día de su cumpleaños, lo fui a visitar a su departamento. Iba a darle una sorpresa y pues... Lo encontré encamado con otra.- Shikamaru pudo notar como los ojos de Temari denotaban tristeza.- Obviamente lo mandé al diablo en ese instante, pero él quiso seguirme. Al final le di un puñetazo que lo dejó una semana en el hospital.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, ya se imaginaba al pobre tipo todo entubado.

\- Desde ese día me prometí a mi misma no volver a enamorarme, ya que... no quería que volvieran a herirme, a romperme el corazón.- dijo melancólicamente la rubia, luego miró al Nara.- Pero tenías que aparecer tú y arruinarlo todo Nara.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel comentario. Luego se acercó a su rubia y comenzó a acariciarle dulcemente su mejilla.

\- Yo jamás te haría daño Temari. Nunca!- En eso juntó sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso dulce y corto, pero el Nara quería transmitirle todo su amor a través de él. Una vez que se separaron, Temari tomó el rostro de su hombre y lo miró a sus orbes marrones.

\- Te amo Shikamaru.- le dijo por fin totalmente sonrojada.

\- Vaya, te tardaste una eternidad en decirmelo.- se burló el chico.

\- Hmp, al menos no te lo dije borracha.- contraatacó la rubia.

\- ¿Vas a recordarme eso por siempre? A ustedes las mujeres les encanta recordar cosas innecesarias.- se quejó el Nara.

Temari simplemente ahogó una risita, como disfrutaba fastidiarlo.

\- Bueno, al menos los borrachos decimos la verdad y tengo unas cuantas verdades que decirte ahora.- Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a ella para darle besos cortos.- Que te amo...

\- Eso ya lo sé, dime algo nuevo Nara.

\- Que te deseo...

\- Pervertido.

\- Temari.- el chico la miró seriamente y ella guardó silencio.- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Temari lo miró impactada, vaya que le gustaba sorprenderla.

\- Hmp, creo que ese paso ya nos lo saltamos ¿no crees?- bromeó la chica, luego lo besó dulcemente.- Sí quiero.

En eso nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, sin limitaciones, solo eran dos enamorados expresandose el cariño. Ella rodeó su cuello y él la depositó suavemente en el pasto para colocarse encima de ella. El beso se tornó más apasionado y las manos de Shikamaru comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de la rubia hacia sus muslos, los cuales comenzó a acariciar. Vaya, su piel era suave y tersa, definitivamente la realidad superaba totalmente a la ficción, o en este caso, a todos los sueños eróticos que tuvo Shikamaru con ella desde que la conoció. Las manos del Nara comenzaron a subir hacia la falda de la rubia cuando un pequeño sonido los hizo reaccionar. Los chicos cortaron el beso y miraron hacia la fuente del sonido. El pequeño cervatillo les estaba llamando la atención, observándolos curiosamente.

\- Creo, que es mejor que nos tranquilicemos ¿no crees?- dijo la rubia sumamente divertida.- No me gustaría pervertir la inocente mente del pequeño.

El Nara simplemente se echó a reír mientras se separaba de su novia, pero no sin antes pedirle disculpas, últimamente se estaba descontrolando bastante.

\- Lo siento. Es solo que... me fascina estar contigo Temari. Y te amo tanto, que creo que no sé como expresartelo.- le dijo avergonzado el chico.

\- No te preocupes, yo estoy igual. Pero... creo que deberíamos ir despacio ¿no crees?

\- Sí, definitivamente.- En eso Shikamaru la besó en la frente.

Decidieron descansar tranquilamente mientras miraban el atardecer abrazados. Ambos estaban felices de estar juntos por fin, sin etiquetas, sin barreras, por fin podían ser ellos mismos y expresarle su amor al otro. Ya nada ni nadie los separaría y ambos se encargarían de que fuese así.

 **Por fin! Shikamaru le pidió a Temari ser su novia! Y obviamente tenía q llevarla al bosque Nara por supuesto, el genio de las apuestas ataca otra vez! Hasta a mi me daria cosa apostar con el.**

 **Capitulo con mucho cariño para uds, en especial para Karinits y Lirio q ya estaban muriendo de ansiedad por el Shikatema**

 **Besitos byebye**


	61. Capítulo 61: Objetivo encontrado

**Después de tanta espera Shikamaru y Temari son novios! Por fin! Pero... Nunca todo es color de rosa... Se viene la acción ahora! Akatsuki está en Konoha y Gaara en la mira, q pasará?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 61: Objetivo encontrado.**

Temari había llegado como todos los días a Senju. Cuando iba a dejar sus cosas fue abordada por Sakura y Hinata.

\- ¿Y?! ¿Qué tal la cita?!- exclamó Sakura emocionada.- ¿Adónde te llevó?!

\- Pues, me llevó a ver unos adorables ciervos ^^.- dijo la rubia contenta.

\- ¿Qué?! No te llevó a un restaurante caro?! que clase de cita es esa?! *sigh* Bueno, era de esperarse... estamos hablando de Shikamaru, ufff.

Temari simplemente ahogó una risita.

\- Se te ve contenta Temari- acotó la peliazul. Temari paró de reír y se puso algo nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

\- Hmmm. ¿Pasó algo que deberíamos saber Temari?- preguntó pícaramente la pelirrosa. Temari simplemente desvió la mirada sonriendo.- No?! no me digas que...?

\- Temari acaso Shikamaru-kun...?- Hinata también estaba pensando lo mismo que Sakura.

La rubia simplemente asintió levemente sonrojada, pero feliz.

\- KYAH!- Exclamaron ambas chicas.

\- Vaya, que manera de recibirme.- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Las tres chicas se emocionaron al ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Karito?!- exclamaron las tres. Aunque no solamente ellas la notaron, también sus demás compañeros.

\- Karito estás bien!- esta vez fue Ino la que habló.

\- Jefa! estás aquí!- Kenjiro casi que quería llorar.

\- Sip, he vuelto ^^- dijo la castaña, en eso sus tres amigas y varios de sus compañeros se lanzaron a abrazarla.

\- Oh Karito! I'm glad to see you again.- Kurenai estaba entrando a la sala y notó a la castaña.

\- Arigato, Kurenai-sensei.- agradeció la chica.

\- Bienvenida Karito.- le dijo dulcemente Kurenai.

\- 3 Hurras por Karito!- gritó Kiba desde el fondo del salón.

\- HIP HIP HURRA! HIP HIP HURRA! HIP HIP HURRA!- chillaron todos emocionados por el regreso de su amiga.

En eso Sakura se subió al escritorio del profesor para anunciar otro acontecimiento importante.

\- Por cierto chicos! ¿Adivinen qué?! Shikamaru y Temari por fin son novios!- chilló emocionada la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura!- la regañó la rubia totalmente avergonzada.

\- Ya era hora!- exclamó Ino contenta.

\- Woohoo! gané mi apuesta Kiba! Te dije que se hacían novios esta semana!- Kenjiro comenzó a hacerle señas al castaño de que le pagara.

\- Maldita sea! Debí hacerle caso a Naruto y no apostar nada que involucre a Shikamaru.- dijo fastidiado el castaño mientras le pagaba a Kenjiro.

\- Felicidades Temari ^^- dijo contenta Hinata.

\- Hasta que...- dijo aliviada Karito, por fin podría descansar en paz en el tema de esos dos.

\- Otras 3 hurras por nuestra pareja del año!- gritó Kenjiro esta vez.

\- HIP HIP HURRA! HIP HIP HURRA! HIP HIP HURRA!- exclamaron nuevamente los alumnos del salón 3-1

\- Bien, ya es suficiente. Haruno-chan, bajese ahora mismo y comenzemos la clase, right now!- dijo Kurenai.

Mientras se volvían a reordenar Temari no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón, no sólo por su curso y sus amigas sino que también sentía que parte de ella volvía a renacer. Es verdad, tenía mucho miedo a enamorarse, pero Shikamaru se había encargado de darle la seguridad de que podría ser feliz con él. No se arrepentía, ella lo amaba con toda su alma y pretendía darle todo de ella. Nunca se había sentido así, era un sentimiento muy distinto al de su antiguo novio. Podía decir firmemente que jamás se había enamorado de verdad, sólo se había encaprichado, enamoramiento de adolescente. Pero con Shikamaru era distinto, sentía que la complementaba, ella que era tan activa, trabajadora e impulsiva, aprendió a tranquilizarse un poco junto al Nara, a tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma, tal como lo hacía él. Ese vago, que para ella destacó por sobre todos los hombres, que la cautivó con su inteligencia y forma de ser. Estaba segura que jamás se volvería a sentir así con alguien, ya había escogido al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida y su nombre era Shikamaru Nara.

000

Otra que también estaba feliz era Hinata, ya que su madre había conseguido convencer a Hiashi de levantarle el castigo, por lo que se puso de acuerdo con Naruto de salir después del preuniversitario. Ya que los viernes salía temprano.

Temari había quedado con Shikamaru de ir a "Will of Fire" a bailar y pasarla bien. Como celebración de por fin estar juntos como pareja.

Karito por su parte tenía planeado un hermoso viernes de descanso, para levantarse tarde al otro día, pero Sakura le arruinó el plan diciéndole que quería una noche de películas en su casa y que ya que las "calientes" de sus amigas iban a salir con sus hombres, le exigió que la acompañase, por lo que la castaña no tuvo opción, pero con la condición de que fuese en su casa ya que aún debía descansar.

Por su parte, Gaara había invitado a Tamaki a comer ramen a Ichiraku, petición que la castaña aceptó encantada. Mientras que Kenjiro llamaba por teléfono a Sasuke para salir a algún bar en la noche.

Todos se preparaban para hacer sus panoramas de viernes por la noche, pero lo que no sabían es que esta noche algo totalmente inesperado pasaría y ninguno de los chicos olvidaría esta noche, ya que sería el comienzo de una batalla en la que sin quererlo se verían involucrados.

000

Atardecía, y Kushina había decidido ir al centro comercial a relajarse un poco, ya que no quería pasar sola en casa, debido a que sus dos niños iban a salir con sus respectivas parejas. Y su único hijo también tenía panoramas con una jovencita. Vaya que lo regañó cuando el rubio le contó sobre Hinata y ella no tenía idea, por lo que le exigió que la invitase a cenar uno de estos días para conocerla. Estaba de lo más feliz observando unas ofertas cuando sintió que era observada. Graciosamente Kushina tenía una especie de sexto sentido, podía sentir cuando alguien la observaba y no se equivocaba, al voltear lo vió, a aquel hombre que había estado recordanto últimamente, el padre de su hijo, el hombre de su vida al cual no había dejado de amar a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

5 MINUTOS ANTES...

Minato fue al centro comercial a comprar un traje, ya que el fin de semana tenía evento en la discoteque y tenía que estar presentable. Una vez que salió de una tienda con smoking en mano y ya dispuesto a volver a la discoteque la vió. Quedó completamente prendado de aquella pelirroja, la mujer de su vida, que había dejado de ver hacía exactamente dos años, por Kami! estaba igualita, su hermoso cabello rojo, que tanto le fascinaba a Minato, seguía intacto. En eso, como si ella lo hubiese detectado volteó la vista hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

\- Hola, Kushina.- dijo una vez que se había acercado a ella.

\- Qué hay Minato. Supe que volviste a Konoha.- dijo la mujer fingiendo desinterés.

\- Sí, vine por negocios. Estás preciosa.- dijo sin pensar el rubio. Kushina lo miró perpleja y el rubio no pudo evitar ruborizarse como un adolescente que se le acaba de declarar a la chica que le gusta. Por lo que intentó cambiar el tema.- Um... ¿en qué andas?

\- Paseando, los chicos van a salir hoy en la noche y no quería pasar sola en casa.- dijo aburrida la pelirroja.

\- Entonces, ¿me aceptarías un café? Así te hago compañía.- dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

\- Pensé que eras un hombre ocupado.

\- Pues, tengo tiempo, además, así conversamos un poco. De verdad me gustaría saber como has estado.

Kushina lo miró detenidamente, ¿qué rayos tramaba? pero sólo se encontró con su típica y boba sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba y que, al parecer, aún la cautivaba.

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo un café. Después de eso, cada quién por su lado ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo ^^.- en eso ambos se dirigieron al café más cercano.

000

Ya caía la noche, el olor a ramen era delicioso. Tamaki jamás había ido allí, definitivamente se había perdido la mitad de su vida.

\- Este ramen está delicioso.- dijo la chica feliz. Gaara simplemente la miraba como comía.

\- Me alegra que te guste.- dijo dulcemente el pelirrojo.

\- Definitivamente Naruto-kun sí que tiene buen gusto. Otro más por favor!- pidió la chica nuevamente. Gaara simplemente disfrutaba de la situación.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la barra de ramen, cierto dúo discutía su siguiente paso.

\- Tengo a todos mis hombres buscándolo, deberíamos tener noticias pronto.- decía un chico pelirrojo.

\- Relajate Sasori, disfruta la vida. Oh por Kami! este ramen está bueno! No es mejor que el bakudan, pero le hace la pelea.- decía Deidara mientras se devoraba el ramen.

\- *sigh* iré al baño.- en eso el pelirrojo se bajó del asiento y se dirigió al baño.

En el lado de Gaara, Tamaki ya había terminado de comer y el pelirrojo se disponía a pagar la cuenta, pero en un descuido se le cayeron unas monedas, las cuales terminaron rodando hasta los pies de Sasori.

\- Um, disculpe, se me cayeron.- se excusó Gaara. Al verlo, Sasori abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás creyó encontrar a su presa en un lugar como este.

\- Descuida.- dijo Sasori mientras levantaba las monedas y se las entregaba a Gaara.- Mejor que sobre a que falte.

\- Arigato.- dijo el chico recibiendo las monedas.

\- Gaara, ¿está todo bien?!- Lo llamó Tamaki desde la barra.

\- Sí voy enseguida!- le dijo el chico a la castaña, luego se volteó a Sasori.- Con su permiso.

\- Adelante.- dijo cortesmente el pelirrojo mayor, mientras miraba a la pareja. Sin perder el tiempo se devolvió donde estaba su compañero.

\- Vaya, volviste rápido.- dijo Deidara mientras comía su ramen.

\- Encontré a Wally.- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo. Deidara lo miró anonadado, mientras que Sasori le hacía un gesto con la cabeza de que mirara atrás de él. El rubio asomó la cabeza para mirar detrás de Sasori y notó a un pelirrojo muy peculiar quién estaba junto a una jovencita pagando la cuenta.

\- Genial! Nos divertiremos esta noche.

\- Andando.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Oye espera! deja terminar mi ramen!- Deidara prácticamente se lo tuvo que tragar.- Gracias por la comida!

Una vez que pagó el rubio se fue tras su compañero.

000

Shikamaru y Temari venían saliendo de "Will of Fire", ya eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, pero no tenían ninguna gana de volver a sus casas aún.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a comer algo?- le ofreció el Nara.

\- ¿A estas horas? Quieres tener pesadillas ¿verdad?- se burló la Sabaku no.

\- Después de bailar contigo toda la noche, dudo que tenga pesadillas.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

\- Pervertido.

\- Culpa tuya.- le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba el rostro y la besaba. Una vez que terminó de besar a su chica dijo.- Te amo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.- le dijo coquetamente la chica haciendose la que no lo había escuchado.

\- Que te amo.- le repitió el Nara.

\- Espera! creo que el ruido de la discoteque es muy fuerte. ¿Me lo repites?

\- Te amo!- alzó más la voz Shikamaru.

\- Hmm, vas a tener que esforzarte Nara, porque creo que mis oídos están entumecidos de tanta música ;)

\- *sigh* Bien, como quieras.- en eso el chico la soltó y se dirigió hacia la fuente que estaba cerca de la discoteque. Temari observó curiosa como el chico se subía en ella. ¿Qué rayos pretendía? El chico tomó todo el aire que pudo y gritó.- TE AMO SABAKU NO TEMARI!

\- PERO QUE?! BAJATE DE AHÍ SHIKAMARU!- La rubia casi que lo sacó a rastras, estaba roja de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Ahora si me escuchaste?- le dijo divertido el chico mientras se bajaba.

\- Sip, fuerte y claro.- le dijo la rubia mientras se colgaba de su cuello.- Mejor te doy tu premio antes de que hagas otra tontería y pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda.

En eso nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, esta vez más entusiastas que antes. Temari estaba extasiada, por Kami que la volvía loca este hombre, lo único que quería era comerselo a besos. Por su parte Shikamaru estaba feliz saboreando cada rincón de la boca de su exquisita novia, mientras que sus hábiles manos recorrían sus curvas. Iban bajando lentamente por su espalda hacia su trasero, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la rubia lo detuvo en seco.

\- Alto ahí Nara! Aún no te he dado permiso de tocarme el trasero.- le dijo cruelmente la chica mientras le devolvía las manos hacia su cintura.

\- Hmp, problemática...

000

Kakashi andaba mirando unas fotos en la oficina de Minato, vaya que estaba aburrido. Había estado junto a Naruto y Hinata casi toda su velada de guardaespaldas, pero al ver que no había moros en la costa que los amenazace decidió ir a relajarse un poco a la oficina de Minato. En eso el rubio entró a la oficina con cara de idiota.

\- Hmm, ¿Tuviste una cita con Anko o algo así?- preguntó curioso el peliplateado.

\- Hm? Oh! Hola Kakashi que hay!- dijo distraído mientras se sentaba y tarareaba una canción. Ok... esto le dió curiosidad a Kakashi, aunque tuvo una corazonada.

\- ¿Viste a Kushina verdad?- atacó el hombre. Minato lo miró perplejo, pero como rayos...

\- *sigh* definitivamente a tí no se te puede ocultar nada ¿verdad?

\- hmm, supongo que no.- dijo divertido Kakashi mientras ojeaba las fotos, en eso hubo algo que le llamó la atención, demasiado la atención.- Oye Minato.

El rubio nuevamente miró a su compañero, al parecer algo lo había inquietado.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi?

\- Mira esta foto.- Kakashi se la pasó a Minato. Era una foto de Rasa y Orochimaru junto a Karura, quién sostenía un bebé.

\- Sólo son Rasa y Orochimaru ¿que tiene de raro?- Minato no le veía lo extraño a la foto.

\- ¿Ese bebé que sostiene Karura, es Gaara verdad?- preguntó serio Kakashi.

Minato asintió.

\- Fíjate en el peluche que trae.

Minato miró el peluche, al principio no le vió nada peculiar, pero al notar lo que era quedó de piedra.

\- Espera! Recuerdo esta foto, fue cuando Gaara tenía unos días de vida y Orochimaru le regalo un...

\- Mapache.- dijo Kakashi finalmente. Minato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, como no se dió cuenta de aquella pista que le había dado el mismísimo Orochimaru.

\- Va tras Gaara.

En eso el peliplateado se puso de pie con dirección a la ventana.

\- Iré a checar el departamento de Kushina y sus alrededores. Tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Kakashi seriamente.

\- Espera! Kushina me dijo que Gaara iba a salir con su novia hoy. La llamaré de inmediato.- exclamó nervioso el rubio mientras marcaba el teléfono de su exmujer.

\- Yo me adelantaré, cuando sepas donde está avisame.- en eso el hombre desapareció por la ventana. Minato se sentía horrible, si algo le pasaba a Gaara no se lo perdonaría nunca, en eso Kushina contestó el teléfono.

\- ¿Kushina? Soy yo Minato, necesito preguntarte algo...

000

Al pelirrojo no le habían dado buena espina unos sujetos que venían siguiéndolos desde Ichiraku, por lo que le hizo una seña a Tamaki de que se desviaran por otra ruta. Finalmente terminaron en un callejón que daba hacia una avenida, solo tenían que traspasarlo. Gaara tomó de la mano a Tamaki y comenzaron a caminar a paso rápido hacia la avenida, pero para su mala suerte fueron interceptados por tres sujetos que curiosamente, cayeron del techo.

\- Gaara.- dijo nerviosa Tamaki mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía como otros dos sujetos aparecían detrás de ellos. Estaban rodeados.

\- Sabaku no Gaara.- dijo una voz detrás de los tres sujetos. Gaara y Tamaki miraron hacia la voz para encontrarse con aquel pelirrojo que habían visto en Ichiraku, quién estaba junto a un tipo rubio.

\- Tú!- dijo el pelirrojo menor mientras intentaba escudar a Tamaki.- ¿Quién rayos eres?

\- Eso no es importante, pero necesitamos que vengas con nosotros. Ojalá fuese por las buenas, pero de no ser así... Tendremos que usar la fuerza.- dijo apatica y fríamente Sasori.

\- Hazte a un lado Tamaki.- le dijo seriamente Gaara a la castaña. Ésta obedeció y se hizo a un lado. Gaara se puso en pose de combate listo para todo. Sasori hizo un gesto hacia los tipos que rodeaban a la pareja y se lanzaron hacia el pelirrojo, éste los derrotó sin problemas, con demasiada facilidad de hecho. Una vez que acabó con el último miró al dúo.- Siguen ustedes.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír. Y dió un paso al frente.

\- Deidara.- advirtió Sasori a su compañero.

\- Descuida, no le tocaré su cara de niño bueno.- Deidara se colocó frente a Gaara listo para atacar.- Bien, que comience el show...

 **y comienza la acción...**

 **Se vienen momentos intensos, batallas, lágrimas etc**

 **No sé preocupen Shikatema y Sasusaku fans, se vienen hartos momentos romanticones así q a seguir!**

 **Besitos y abrazos, espero q estén disfrutando tanto como yo, byebye**


	62. Capítulo 62: El rapto

**Gaara lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra Akatsuki, pero logrará venderlos por si solo?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 62: El rapto**

Tamaki no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, se movían como si fueran unos verdaderos ninjas, de esos que salen en la tele, les faltaban los puros trajecitos y los poderes sobrenaturales. La pelea era un intercambio de golpes y agilidad casi sobrehumana. Deidara casi que caminaba en las paredes tratando de acercarse al pelirrojo y Gaara bloqueaba sin dificultad cada uno de sus golpes, vaya que tenía resistencia.

\- Hmp, este muchacho es muy hábil.- dijo para sí Deidara desde el techo de uno de los edificios mientras miraba al muchacho. Sasori, al igual que Tamaki, simplemente contemplaban la pelea. En eso Gaara se impulsó hacia Deidara, saltando por las escaleras de emergencia de los edificios y llegando al techo del edificio de enfrente para quedar a su altura.- Uf, tal parece que no nos lo pondrás fácil, ¿eh Gaara?

En eso el chico se lanzó hacia él para propinarle un golpe que Deidara pudo bloquear, luego Gaara deslizó su pierna por debajo del rubio y éste saltó hacia el lado para esquivarlo, pero al parecer no calculó bien su caída y casi resbala por el techo, tuvo que apoyarse de las escaleras de emergencia para no caer de tanta altura. Ahora ambos estaban en el callejón nuevamente.

\- ¿Te está haciendo problemas el chico Deidara?- preguntó Sasori aburrido.

\- Cierra la boca Sasori, la verdadera diversión está por comenzar.- reclamó el rubio. En eso en un parpadeo le lanzó unos shurikens al pelirrojo. Afortunadamente, Gaara logró reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarlos, pero Deidara apareció por detrás de él para golpearlo, pero Gaara pudo bloquear el ataque, aunque la fuerza de la patada de Deidara lo mandó unos metros atrás.

 _" Que sujeto más extraño."_ pensaba el pelirrojo. _"Es como si apuntara todos sus ataques a mi cuerpo y no a mi rostro"_ Luego recordó lo que había dicho el sujeto rubio. " _Descuida, no le tocaré su cara de niño bueno"_ ¿Es que acaso no querían lastimarlo? Entonces ¿qué rayos querían con él? Ahora el rubio le lanzó un kunai, que Gaara esquivó haciendose hacia atrás, pero levantó su mano para agarrar el objeto en el aire y apoderarse de él.

\- Bien hecho Deidara, para la otra dale también una pistola.- se burló Sasori sarcásticamente.

\- Grr que te calles Sasori me desconcen- pero Deidara no pudo seguir reclamando ya que Gaara se le tiró encima con el kunai en alto, Deidara sacó otro kunai y bloqueó el de Gaara, ahora ambos chicos estaban forcejeando.- hehe, estás un poco apurado por terminar esto eh?

En eso Deidara se impulsó hacia atrás dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero Gaara fue más rápido y le lanzó unos shurikens.

\- Pero que? de donde...?- Deidara apenas los esquivó de la impresión.- uf, estuvo cerc-

Deidara no pudo seguir hablando ya que un kunai se enterró en su brazo. No notó el minuto en que Gaara se lo arrojó. Deidara se quitó el kunai, la sangre salía a borbotones de su brazo, había sido un corte profundo.

\- Sin duda eres bueno.- acotó el rubio.- En ningún minuto me di cuenta que me robaste unos shurikens.

Gaara simplemente guardó silencio, concentrado plenamente en el combate. Sasori miró su reloj.

\- Deidara, deja de jugar, debemos irnos ahora!- ordenó el pelirrojo mayor.

\- *sigh* aguafiestas, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo.- en eso sacó una pistola y apuntó a Gaara.- Si no quieres que te vuele los sesos ven con nosotros Gaara.

Tamaki se asustó de muerte, ¿ahora que iban a hacer? Por su parte Gaara ni se inmutó. Deidara alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué no oíste Sabaku no?!- exclamó el rubio cargando el arma.

 _"Mierda, ya se dió cuenta"_ pensó Sasori preocupado. El no poder lastimarlo definitivamente era una desventaja y más aún con lo fuerte que era el joven.

\- No sé quién rayos son o qué pretenden, pero sea lo que sea, tal parece que no pueden lastimarme.- dijo fría y calculadoramente Gaara. Esto sólo enfureció al rubio, por lo que ahora apuntó a Tamaki.

\- Entonces se los volaré a ella. Dile adiós a tu noviecita.

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo. Apenas Deidara apuntó a Tamaki, Gaara se abalanzó sobre él propinandole una patada a la mano del rubio que cargaba el arma, logrando desviar la bala hacia arriba. Cabe destacar que la bala hizo un eco horriblemente fuerte en el callejón que Tamaki se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

\- Grr maldito mocoso!- se quejó el rubio, mientras Gaara se acercaba a él amenazadoramente.

\- Detente ahí Sabaku no Gaara.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Al voltear el pelirrojo menor su corazón casi se detiene. Sasori estaba apuntando un arma a la sien de Tamaki mientras la tenía sometida.- Sinceramente no tenemos intención de derramar sangre hoy, sólo te queremos a tí, así que si no quieres que le vuele los sesos ahora, ven con nosotros sin chistar.

\- Sueltala por favor.- rogó el muchacho.

\- Ya te dije la condición.- dijo Sasori mirándolo fríamente.

\- Gaara no lo escuches, ugh.- intentó hablar Tamaki, pero Sasori le tapó la boca.

\- Claro que si no decides rápido tendré que decidir por ti.- en eso cargó el arma con una mirada llena de frialdad, totalmente decidido a matar a Tamaki.

\- Espera!- dijo de repente Gaara.- Iré con ustedes... sin chistar, pero no la lastimes, por favor.

En eso Deidara se puso de pie, tomó su arma y le dió un golpe al pelirrojo en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

\- Gaara!- chilló Tamaki mientras Sasori la tiraba al suelo sin dejar de apuntarla con el arma.

\- Cierra la boca o te mato aquí mismo.- amenazó el pelirrojo. La castaña guardó silencio, estaba sumamente aterrada, no sabía que hacer, esos tipos se iban a llevar a Gaara y ella no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Deidara tomó el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho y se lo echó al hombro, Sasori se unió a él.

\- Bien, misión cumplida.- Le dijo el rubio a su compañero, éste asintió y ambos dieron un salto casi olímpico hacia el techo de uno de los edificios alejándose del lugar.

\- Gaara!- gritó Tamaki desesperada viendo como esos sujetos huían con el muchacho.- por favor... AYUDENME!

000

Kakashi iba a medio camino con dirección a Ichiraku, como le había dicho Minato, en eso una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Kakashi?- el aludido paró en seco y miró hacia su izquierda.

\- Kabuto, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo el peliplateado lo más tranquilo que pudo.

\- Te podría preguntar lo mismo. Pareciera que quieres evitar algo.- dijo suspicaz el chico.

\- Hmm, ya veo. Así que el jefe echó a andar el plan. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para que nadie interfiera?

\- Podría decirse que sí. ¿Y tú?

\- Sólo checaba el perímetro. Minato sospecha que van tras Gaara y pues me mandó a cuidarlo.- dijo el peliplateado poniendose las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No te preocupes. Ya lo estamos cuidando. Así que puedes devolverte por donde viniste Kakashi. No te necesito aquí.- dijo Kabuto.

\- Lo siento, pero Minato confía en mí. Si vuelvo ahora sospechará. No intervendré. Sólo miraré.- dijo Kakashi tranquilo, en eso se oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente de un callejón entre dos edificios, a unas cuadras de Ichiraku.

\- Vaya, parece que ya comenzó el jueg- Kabuto no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kakashi le lanzó un kunai en plena garganta y aprovechó la conmoción para ir hacia el lugar. No sin antes echar una hojeada al cuerpo del joven para notar una nube de humo disiparse.

 _"Hm, así que el mocoso sabe hacer clones de sombras. Será endemoniadamente problemático-"_ Kakashi no pudo seguir avanzando ya que Kabuto apareció de entre unos edificios y se abalanzó sobre él con un kunai curvo en mano. Kakashi logró bloquear su ataque.

\- ¿Así que traicionándonos Kakashi?- preguntó divertido el chico.

\- Qué más da. De todos modos nunca confiaste en mí.- dijo el peliplateado. No tuvo más opción que enfrentarse al peliblanco. _"Maldita sea, esto tomará tiempo, Gaara, por favor resiste"_

000

Naruto y Hinata, quienes andaban paseando cerca de Ichiraku ya que el rubio estaba ansioso por comer ramen, oyeron un ruido parecido a un balazo cerca de dónde estaban. La gente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa e incluso algunos huyeron del lugar. Naruto por instinto tomó la mano de Hinata y se pusieron a cubierto cerca de una pared para que las personas que ya estaban histerizadas no los atropellaran. Unos minutos después oyeron a alguien que pedía ayuda.

\- Ayudenme! alguien! por favor!- se oía la voz de una chica desesperada. Hinata reconoció aquella voz.

\- Tamaki-chan?- dijo la chica nerviosa.

\- Hm? la novia de Gaara?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, parece ser ella!- en eso el rubio no perdió tiempo y sin soltar a Hinata se dirigió hacia donde gritaba la chica. Al girar hacia un callejón se encontraron con la castaña en el suelo.

\- Tamaki-chan!- Hinata corrió a auxiliar a la chica quién estaba muy asustada y llorando.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

A Naruto no le gustó para nada la escena y peor aún sintió un escalofrío, no solo por ver a Tamaki en el suelo, sino por el charco de sangre que había a unos pasos de ella y lo peor de todo era que... dónde estaba...?

\- ¿ Y Gaara?- preguntó nervioso Naruto a la castaña.

\- Se lo llevaron Naruto-kun! Unos tipos, lo raptaron!- dijo llorando Tamaki, Hinata y Naruto quedaron en shock ante tal confesión.

\- ¿Por dónde se fueron?- preguntó Naruto a Tamaki.

\- Por el techo, pero...

\- Naruto-kun espera!- chilló Hinata cuando Naruto saltó por las escaleras hacia el techo.

\- Hinata atiende a Tamaki y llama a la policía! yo iré por Gaara!- exclamó el chico mientras desaparecía de la vista de las chicas. Hinata quedó nerviosa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo, por lo que tranquilizó a Tamaki y llamó a la policía.

 _"Naruto-kun... por favor... salva a Gaara!"_ rogó Tamaki mientras seguían corriendo sus lágrimas.

000

Iba a tomar su taza de té, pero ésta se trizó. Temari la quedó mirando como si se tratase de un mal augurio.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru, quién estaba frente a ella en la mesa. Habían decidido ir a un restobar a comer algo ligero y tomar un poco de té.- Si quieres llamo al mesero para que te la cambie.

\- No, no es eso...- dijo la chica algo angustiada. Shikamaru no pasó por alto el malestar de su chica.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Temari?

\- Sinceramente, no soy de las que cree en supersticiones.- dijo seriamente la chica mientras el pelinegro la miraba con toda su atención.- pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- preguntó el Nara.

\- No lo sé, es solo que...- la chica no hallaba que decir, de verdad era algo ilógico, pero extrañamente se sentía angustiada.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? De todos modos ya es tarde. Talvez estás cansada.

Temari asintió, talvez llegando a casa se tranquilizaría un poco, aunque la angustia en su corazón aún no cesaba, pero curiosamente, la idea de ir a casa la puso más ansiosa como si quisiera corroborar que todo estaba bien. Mientras el Nara pagaba la cuenta ella miró el cielo nocturno, había luna llena, su favorita, pero sentía como que algo le gritaba, algo le advertía, haciendo que ese mal presentimiento no se le pasase. _"Debo estar cansada, han pasado muchas cosas hoy. Ya verás que llegarás a casa y todo estará bien"_ intentó aliviarse Temari, aunque su corazón lo que menos estaba era aliviado y lo peor es que no sabía por qué...

000

Naruto corría a toda velocidad por los techos, siguiendo la dirección que le había indicado Tamaki y a su vez siguiendo su propio instinto. Para su fortuna, esta vez no le falló, divisó a dos sujetos mucho más adelante saltando por los edificios y logró distinguir una cabellera roja.

 _"Gaara! te encontré!"_ Naruto aceleró más el paso hasta llegar a pocos pasos de los hombres.

\- Oigan! ¿Adónde demonios creen que van?!- les gritó el rubio.

Deidara y Sasori sólo lo miraron de reojo sin detenerse.

\- ¿Y éste quién rayos es?- preguntó fastidiado el rubio.

\- No lo sé, pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, deshazte de él Deidara.- dijo molesto el pelirrojo, ya tenían al chico y con eso le bastaba.

El rubio sacó un walkie-talkie de su abrigo y se comunicó con alguien.

\- Equipo delta, necesito que se deshagan de un mocoso que nos sigue. Actuén a discreción.- dijo el rubio mientras guardaba el aparato.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de alcanzarlos unos sujetos aparecieron desde los costados. Eran por lo menos unos 15.

 _"Pero qué...?"_ Naruto tuvo que detenerse. Estaba rodeado. Los sujetos se le tiraron encima y Naruto comenzó a darles una zanda de golpes y patadas abriéndose paso entre ellos. Cabe destacar que no quedó ningún sujeto en pie.

\- Devuelvanme a Gaara!- gritaba el chico retomando su curso hacia los sujetos que tenían a su amigo.

Deidara y Sasori no le prestaron atención y siguieron avanzando. Naruto los seguía totalmente decidido. De vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro sujeto, pero el rubio iba tan adrenalizado y enfocado en salvar a su amigo que derrotaba a los tipos de un solo golpe. No permitiría por nada del mundo que esos tipos se escaparan con Gaara.

\- Es muy persistente.- dijo Deidara mirando al rubio que ya los estaba alcanzando.- Oye, ¿es mi imaginación o ese mocoso me parece conocido?

\- Es el hijo de Minato, tiene su mismo estilo de pelea y aparte es igualito.- dijo Sasori sin interés.

\- Él también es un objetivo, ¿por qué no nos lo llevamos también? Así tenemos dos por uno.

\- Porque Tobi te matará si lo haces, recuerda que es su presa.

Deidara sacó un kunai con un pequeño papel bomba.

\- Bien, tendremos que quitarnoslo de encima.- dijo de repente el rubio.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces Deidara?- preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

\- Descuida, si es tan hábil como Minato dudo que lo lastime, pero nos dará el tiempo suficiente para alargar distancia.- en eso el rubio lanzó el kunai a medio camino. Naruto no alcanzó a reaccionar y la onda explosiva lo alcanzó, afortunadamente logró caer en un basurero que amortiguó su caída.

\- Hasta aquí llegó la misión clandestina...- se quejó el pelirrojo por el alboroto causado por la explosión.

\- No te quejes, ya estamos llegando al camión. Mira! allá está!- exclamó el rubio apuntando el camión en el que habían llegado a Konoha y pretendían abandonar la ciudad en él junto a su presa capturada.

Naruto comenzó a correr por las calles, estaban en un barrio nocturno lleno de pubs y cafés por lo que había harta gente conglomerada y Naruto tuvo que hacer malabares para esquivar a las personas, finalmente comenzó a avanzar saltando por los techos de los autos. En eso divisó a los sujetos subiéndose a un camión e inmediatamente se desvió hacia allá.

Deidara logró divisar al rubio y rápidamente se subió en la parte trasera del camión junto a Gaara.

\- Date prisa Sasori ahí viene!- alentó a su compañero, en eso el pelirrojo encendió el motor y apretó el acelerador. Naruto comenzó a correr por la carretera a toda la velocidad que pudo.- Maldito mocoso, le volaría los sesos, pero si lo hago Tobi me mata.

\- Vuelvan aquí cobardes!- les gritó furioso Naruto comenzando a cansarse, las piernas ya no le daban más y la distancia con el camión comenzó a acrecentarse mientras Deidara le hacía un gesto de adiós con la mano. Naruto ya no pudo más y sólo pudo observar como el camión se alejaba.

\- Grr, Gaara!- chilló Naruto desesperado. En eso una luz iluminó la carretera detrás de Naruto.- pero que...?

5 MINUTOS ANTES

\- ¿Por qué rayos no salimos en tu auto o en el mío Kenjiro? me veo ridículo en esta porquería.- se quejaba Sasuke con su amigo. Habían decidido ir a algún pub para tomarse unos tragos, pero el castaño quiso ir en su motocicleta, la cual tenía el típico asiento adyacente y a Sasuke no le gustaba estar en ese ridículo asiento mientras Kenjiro se veía cool manejando la moto.

\- Vamos compañero, sólo será un rato. Además así te refrescas un poco.- dijo el chico mientras se estacionaba frente a un pub.- Bien, llegamos.

Nada más el pelinegro se bajó de la motocicleta, ambos chicos oyeron una explosión en los techos. La gente comenzó a alocarse y algunos se escondieron debajo de las mesas.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Sasuke mirando hacia los techos. Pudo ver una nube negra en uno que estaba muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Se tentó en ir a investigar junto a Kenjiro, pero algo le llamó demasiado la atención. Unos sujetos habían bajado de un edificio más adelante y se habían subido a un camión, el problema no fue ese, el problema fue que notó que uno de los sujetos cargaba a una persona, y al notar aquella cabellera roja, reconoció al instante al muchacho que cargaban.- ¿Gaara?!

\- Sasuke mira eso!- Kenjiro lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia unos autos para ver a su mejor amigo saltandolos decididamente con dirección hacia aquel camión.

\- Kenjiro vamos!- exclamó el pelinegro y rápidamente se subió a la motocicleta, ya no le importaba el ridículo que hacía al meterse en ese asiento, ahora solo le preocupaba ir a apoyar a Naruto, ya que no tenía ninguna buena pinta lo que estaba presenciando frente a sus ojos.

Kenjiro aceleró e hizo unas cuantas maniobras para alcanzar al camión y a Naruto que lo perseguía a toda velocidad por la carretera. Una vez que el rubio se cansó y gritó el nombre de su amigo desesperado el castaño no desaceleró sino que miró fugazmente a Sasuke quién comprendió al instante y sacó la mano para alcanzar a su amigo.

\- Pero qué...?!- Sasuke agarró a Naruto y lo metió en el asiento adyacente junto a él.- Sasuke! Kenjiro! qué hacen aquí?!

\- ¿Creo que los que tenemos derecho a hacer preguntas somos nosotros no crees?- dijo fastidiado el pelinegro.

\- Creeme que ni yo tengo idea de lo que pasa! Solo sigue a ese camión Kenjiro, tienen a Gaara!

\- Ya lo notamos!- dijeron ambos amigos al unísono. En eso alcanzaron al camión y Kenjiro comenzó a acelerar más.

 _"Resiste Gaara! Voy por ti!"_ pensó el rubio mientras se iban acercando cada vez más al camión.

000

Kakashi corría nuevamente por los edificios, Kabuto sí que lo había mantenido entretenido, pero afortunadamente el peliblanco tuvo que huir ya que sabía perfectamente lo fuerte que era Kakashi, pero no sin antes lograr su objetivo de retrasarlo. Kakashi había oído la explosión y sinceramente estaba preocupadísimo.

Una vez que llegó al lugar de la explosión pudo ver a muchos jóvenes aglomerados. Estaban en un barrio nocturno y la policía estaba intentando tranquilizar a la gente. En eso observó una cara conocida, Hinata, la hija de Hiashi, estaba junto a una jovencita castaña quién lloraba a mares hablando con la policía. Kakashi comenzó a mirar cerca de donde estaba la chica y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues no veía a Naruto por ningún lado y si no mal recordaba la chica que estaba junto a Hinata era la novia de Gaara.

 _"Oh no! no me digas que..."_ Kakashi descendió de los edificios hacia las muchachas, necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido.

\- Hola Hinata-chan.- saludó cortesmente el peliplateado. La peliazul lo miró confusa.

\- Hola... perdón por la descortesía pero... ¿quién es usted?- preguntó la chica.

\- Mi nombre es Kakashi, soy el abogado de Minato Uzumaki, el padre de Naruto. Pasaba por aquí y quería saber qué ocurrió.

\- snif, se lo llevaron.- sollozó Tamaki al lado de Hinata.- Se llevaron a Gaara , snif snif

Hinata le explicó a Kakashi todo lo ocurrido. Éste le agradeció la información y le aconsejó que se quedara junto a la policía con Tamaki. En eso se retiró hacia el callejón donde había ocurrido todo, pero los policías no le permitieron pasar por lo que discretamente subió a uno de los edificios y comenzó a seguir instintivamente el rastro de lo ocurrido. También había policías en los techos y... bolsas, bolsas con bultos.

 _"Pero qué rayos?"_ Kakashi se ocultó cerca de unos policías que estaban cubriendo un muerto.

\- ¿Crees que murieron por la explosión?- preguntó uno de los sujetos que examinaba el cuerpo.

\- No, es extraño, aparte que sus ropas son raras, todos tienen cortada la yugular. Esto no tiene lógica.- decía el otro hombre.

 _"Ya veo... cuando Naruto salió persiguiendo a Gaara debe de haber luchado con esos tipos y de seguro los derrotó, pero... es imposible que Naruto los matara. No, debe de haber sido él. El tipo que siempre borra todas las evidencias. Es el único que se me ocurre que hubiese hecho esto."_ Kakashi no tuvo más opción que llamar a Minato, ya que lamentablemente no había llegado a tiempo para salvar a Gaara y al parecer Naruto también fue secuestrado.

\- Kakashi? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó nervioso Minato tras el teléfono.

\- Minato... te tengo malas noticias...

000

Pudo verlos a través del espejo retrovisor de la puerta, definitivamente era Naruto en una motocicleta que los perseguía.

\- Deidara!- llamó a su compañero.- Es Naruto!

Deidara miró por la puerta trasera del camión que tenía una pequeña ventanilla y pudo divisar la motocicleta.

\- Viene con dos tipos.- dijo cargando su arma.- ¿Permiso para volarles la cabeza a ellos?

\- Adelante, pero asegurate de no lastimar a Naruto.- dijo el pelirrojo, en eso el rubio abrió la puerta del camión y apuntó a los jóvenes quienes ya se habían acercado bastante.

\- Sayonara muchachos!- exclamó el rubio.

\- Mierda! Sasuke! Naruto! Sujetense!- en eso Kenjiro con un rápido movimiento hizo una maniobra para esquivar la bala.

\- Vaya, que hábil.- vitoreó Deidara mientras volvía a apuntar a los jóvenes y comenzó a dispararles sin piedad. Kenjiro hacía todo lo humanamente posible porque no los alcanzara ninguna bala.

En eso cierto pelirrojo comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Estaba atado de manos y amordazado, pero sus pies estaban completamente libres. Enfocó la vista hacia esos estrepitosos ruidos como de balas y motocicletas. Al enfocar la vista y ver a su amigo junto a Sasuke y otro chico se sorprendió.

 _"¿Naruto?"_ en eso recorrió con la vista el lugar, no entendía donde rayos estaba y qué ocurría hasta que su vista se posó en aquel hombre que atacaba a sus amigos y las imagenes de lo ocurrido hace unas horas volvieron a su mente.

Kenjiro seguía esquivando las balas, y Naruto ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, así jamás llegarían a Gaara.

\- Oye tú maldito cobarde! pelea a puño limpio patán!- reclamó el rubio asomando la cabeza enojado.

\- Naruto ponte a cubierto idiota!- le gritó Kenjiro y en su distracción Deidara apuntó a su cabeza y cuando estuvo a punto de volarle el rostro a Kenjiro alguien le propinó una fuerte patada por detrás que casi hizo que se cayera del camión.

\- No puede ser... tú!

 **Y ahí quedó... Haha nah, esto tiene para rato! Huelo a batalla! Podrán Naruto y Cía salvar a Gaara? O tendremos q derramar lágrimas?**

 **Espero q les gustase el Capi, con mucho cariño para los q me leen! Besitos byebye**


	63. Capítulo 63: Persecución

**Otro capi! Gaara fue secuestrado por Akatsuki y Naruto, Sasuke y Kenjiro van en su ayuda tras ellos. ¿Lograrán su cometido? o Akatsuki se les escapará? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 63: Persecución**

\- Gaara!- chilló Naruto al ver a su amigo de pie.

\- Maldito mocoso!- Deidara iba a apuntarle con el arma, pero Gaara le propinó otra patada hacia el arma haciendo que cayese al suelo. Deidara en su furia se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y comenzaron a pelear dentro del camión.

\- Hay que ayudarle!- dijo Sasuke de repente.

\- Sasuke! ¿ves ese maletín debajo de tu asiento?- dijo el castaño a su amigo. El pelinegro miró a sus pies y lo vió, luego le asintió a su amigo.- Bien, pásamelo.

Sasuke tomó el maletín y se lo dió a su amigo rápidamente. Kenjiro apenas lo tomó sacó rápidamente su contenido y para sorpresa de Naruto y Sasuke resultó ser un arma.

\- Ayudaré a Gaara, decidan quien conduce.- en eso el castaño se cambió al asiento adyacente y comenzó a apuntar hacia el camión.

\- PERO QUE RAYOS?!- Exclamó Naruto sintiendo como se comenzaba a desbalancear la motocicleta. Sasuke actuó rápido y se cambió hacia la motocicleta y tomó el mando. Luego Naruto miró a Kenjiro.

\- Kenjiro, ¿sabes lo que haces?- preguntó nervioso el rubio, no quería que lastimara a Gaara en un descuido.

\- Descuida, confía en mí.- en eso le disparó a una de las ruedas del camión desestabilizándolo un poco. Nuevamente apuntó, pero esta vez a la cabeza de Deidara.

\- Ni creas que te dejaré.- murmuró Sasori quién comenzó a hacer maniobras para que Kenjiro no pudiera apuntar.

Dentro del camión tanto Deidara como Gaara cayeron al piso por la repentina maniobra de Sasori.

\- Oye idiota! ¿acaso quieres matarme?!- bramó el rubio desde el suelo.

\- No, sólo te salvo el pellejo.- le dijo mirándolo fríamente por el espejo retrovisor. En eso el rubio miró hacia los muchachos de la motocicleta y se percató que uno de ellos portaba un arma.

 _"Maldición"_ pensó molesto el rubio, estos mocosos no eran ni policías y ya les estaban dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza. En eso miró a Gaara quién se intentaba reincorporar nuevamente.

\- Sasori! Más te vale que me cubras!- dijo el rubio reincorporandose también y retomando el encuentro con Gaara, debía knockearlo de una vez para buscar el arma y deshacerse de Naruto y sus compañeros.

\- Sasuke acercame!- pidió Kenjiro a su amigo. Éste obedeció y comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente a la parte trasera del camión. Kenjiro volvió a apuntar a Deidara, pero para su desgracia Sasori apuntó hacia ellos desde adelante sacando un arma por la ventanilla.

\- Kenjiro! Naruto! cuidado!- Sasuke no alcanzó a reaccionar y la bala le dió de lleno a la unión del asiento del copiloto provocando que comenzase a separarse.

\- Woowooo woooo!- a Naruto no le gustó para nada esto, por la inercia el y Kenjiro saldrían disparados y podrían salir gravemente heridos. El castaño no perdió el tiempo y se propuso a saltar hacia la motocicleta.

\- Naruto salta!- ordenó el castaño mientras saltaba hacia Sasuke, Naruto rápidamente lo imitó justo al instante en que el asiento se separó y salió disparado hacia los árboles.

\- Bien, ahora será más fácil conducir esto.- dijo Sasuke mientras habilmente se colocaba detrás del camión lejos de la vista de Sasori. Kenjiro nuevamente apuntó a Deidara, pero Sasori nuevamente comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas.

\- Sostente Deidara!- le gritó a su compañero antes de comenzar con las maniobras.

 _"Maldita sea!_ " pensó nervioso Naruto " _Ese idiota no nos va a dejar acercarnos ni ayudar a Gaara"_. Naruto estaba nervioso por su amigo, nuevamente había caído al suelo mientras que Deidara había logrado sujetarse y logró ver como le daba una patada en el estómago haciendo que escupiera sangre. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amigo, tendría que hacer algo y mirando el camión tuvo una idea.

\- Sasuke!- llamó el rubio a su amigo.- Acercate lo más que puedas! Voy a subir!

\- ¿QUE?! ESTAS LOCO NARUTO?!- le gritó el pelinegro. Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso y comenzó a levantarse apoyándose en la espalda de Kenjiro.

\- Sí lo está...- le respondió el castaño.- Así que mejor hazle caso.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y aceleró más para acercarse al camión. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Naruto tomó posición para saltar.

\- Ustedes sigan distrayéndolos! yo iré por Gaara!- dijo el rubio decidido mientras se impulsaba desde la espalda de Kenjiro hacia el camión cayendo sobre el techo de éste.

Dentro del camión con tanto ajetreo Deidara no notó el ruido sordo que hizo Naruto al aterrizar sobre el techo y Sasori estaba tan concentrado evadiendo la motocicleta que tampoco lo notó. Gaara ya estaba nuevamente inconsciente en el piso, en una de las maniobras evasivas de Sasori se golpeó la cabeza al caer al piso y Deidara lo había rematado con una patada en el estómago.

\- Bien, esta vez le amarraré los putos pies, o podría sacárselos, de todas formas solo nos interesan sus putos ojos.- dijo el rubio fastidiado, ya le tenía bronca al pelirrojo por haberlo lastimado desde el primer encuentro. Sacó un kunai con el objetivo de cortarle los nervios de las piernas a Gaara para que así no pudiera caminar ni darle patadas, cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalarlo algo lo distrajo de su acción.

\- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A GAARA HIJO DE PUTA!- Naruto se balanceo desde el borde de la puerta trasera del camión para propinarle una patada a Deidara.

\- Tú de nuevo, Sasori!- gritó el rubio mayor y en eso se sujetó de algo mientras Sasori volvía a hacer maniobras para que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio, afortunadamente logró agarrarse a algo.

En eso quedaron frente a frente ambos rubios desafiándose.

\- No te recomiendo enfrentarte a mí Naruto, ya tenemos a uno de nosotros que se encargará de tí personalmente.- le dijo Deidara tranquilamente.

\- Me llevaré a Gaara! y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme!- desafió Naruto al hombre.

\- Eres un chico muy inusual. Arriesgando tu vida por tu amigo.- le dijo Deidara mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza a Naruto.- Eres tan estúpido como tu padre.

-eh?- Naruto no comprendía nada, ¿Acaso su papá conocía a estos tipos?

\- hm? ¿qué acaso no sabes nada?- Deidara pudo notar por la expresión del muchacho que no entendía de qué hablaba.- Hmp, al parecer sus papitos no les dijeron nada ni a tí ni a Gaara, vaya la confianza...

\- Cierra la boca! ¿Quien rayos son ustedes? y qué quieren con Gaara?!

\- A mí no me corresponde decírtelo, mejor preguntaselo a Minato, pero al menos te puedo decir que no te preocupes por la vida de Gaara. Tenemos prohibido matarlo al igual que a tí.- Naruto lo miró perplejo, en eso Deidara miró a sus dos amigos en la motocicleta.- Sin embargo, eso no corre para los mocosos de allá atrás.

En eso, en un movimiento muy rápido, Deidara lanzó un kunai hacia la motocicleta. Todo fue tan rápido que Naruto no alcanzó a reaccionar.

\- Mierda!- Sasuke no pudo reaccionar tampoco y el kunai le dió de lleno al tanque de gasolina de la motocicleta, que comenzó a derramar su contenido.

\- Sasuke! Kenjiro!- exclamó Naruto, pero en su distracción Deidara se impulsó para propinarle una patada que lo lanzó fuera del camión.

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo, Deidara apuntó al tanque de gasolina de la motocicleta, Kenjiro saltó de ésta para atrapar a Naruto en pleno aire y Sasuke también saltó de ésta para que la explosión que ocurrió a continuación no les diera de lleno. Los tres chicos rodaron por la carretera por la onda explosiva que los alcanzó. Ya en el piso, Naruto miró el camión para ver como Deidara se despedía burlonamente de ellos y volvía a cerrar las puertas del camión.

\- Maldición...- dijo Naruto intentando reincorporarse.- GAARA!

000

Temari y Shikamaru ya habían llegado al departamento, la rubia ya estaba un poco más relajada, la frescura de la noche al parecer la había tranquilizado un poco. Ahora se estaba despidiendo de su novio.

\- ¿Almorzamos mañana?- le propuso el chico.

\- Hmp, dejame respirar Nara. ¿O es que quieres estar encima mío todo el día?- se burló la chica. Shikamaru simplemente bufó.- Sí, me gustaría ;P

-*sigh* con un simple sí me bastaba ¿sabes? Problemática.- Se quejó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura. Ella rodeó su cuello y se dieron un tierno beso de despedida. En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos chicos se encontraron con una Kushina con cara de terror.

\- ¿Kushina?- dijo Temari mientras se separaba de Shikamaru. No le gustó para nada el semblante de su madrina.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

\- Temari!- Kushina se lanzó a los brazos de su ahijada llorando- Es Gaara... Gaara ha... Gaara ha...

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, y su mundo se vino abajo cuando Kushina se separó de ella y le dió la noticia llorando a mares. Fue como si su corazón se detuviera, el mal presentimiento que había tenido en el restorán se cumplió, el impacto de la noticia fue tan grande que sus piernas no resistieron y que de no ser por Shikamaru, quién la sostuvo firmemente, la chica hubiese caído de rodillas al piso.

 _"No puede ser... Gaara..."_

000

\- COMO MIERDA NO ME CREE?! NO SOY UN ADOLESCENTE BORRACHO QUE LE ESTÁ JUGANDO UNA BROMA! LE DIGO LA VERDAD! SECUESTRARON A MI AMIGO!- Chillaba Naruto desde un teléfono de un motel. Había llamado a la policía para que los auxiliaran, pero éste ya era su tercer intento y la policía no le creía ni una sola palabra.- POR FAVOR ESTAMOS EN EL MOTEL "SAKURAYAMA", LOS SUJETOS SE FUERON HACIA EL NORTE POR LA RUTA 25! ALÓ ALO?!

Naruto colgó nuevamente furioso. Agradeció nuevamente al dueño del motel por prestarle el teléfono y fue a reunirse con sus amigos a las afueras de éste.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Kenjiro cuando el rubio los alcanzó.

\- No me creen nada! ¿qué vamos a hacer? al paso que volvamos a Konoha los tipos ya van a estar fuera del País del Fuego. Maldita sea!- Naruto pateó una lata vacía en su frustración.

\- No podemos hacer nada más, estamos varados aquí Naruto. No nos queda más remedio que volver a Konoha y esperar que los tipos no se hayan alejado mucho.- Dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba.

\- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Llamaré un taxi para que nos venga a recoger.

\- Espera mejor llamo a mi- en eso Naruto tuvo una iluminación- Hinata!

\- ¿Hinata?- exclamaron confusos Kenjiro y Sasuke. Naruto salió pitando hacia el motel y nuevamente le pidió al dueño que le prestase el teléfono.

\- Naruto que mierda?- preguntó Sasuke.

\- Hinata estaba conmigo cuando salí detrás de esos sujetos, lo más probable es que ella y Tamaki estén con la policía ahora!- dijo decidido el rubio mientras marcaba el celular de su chica.

Sasuke y Kenjiro lo miraron totalmente anonadados.

\- Brillante...- susurraron imperceptiblemente ambos chicos.

000

Apenas lo vió le propino un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

\- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A APARECERTE POR AQUÍ MINATO?!- chilló Kushina al ver a su exmarido. Habían llegado a la estación de policía y al verlo ahí no pudo contener su furia y lo golpeó. Iba a golpearlo de nuevo, pero Kakashi la detuvo.

\- Kushina-san por favor.- le rogó el peliplateado.

\- ¿Kakashi? ¿eres tú?- Kushina lo miró sorprendida.- No me digas que sigues al lado de este idiota. Después de todo lo que-

\- Kushina-san- Kakashi la miró fijo. Kushina miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo la miraba y captó de inmediato la indirecta de Kakashi.

\- Lo siento, es que es mi exmarido y... no estamos en buenos términos.- mintió la mujer al jefe de policía que la miraba suspicaz.

Habían recolectado todos los antecedentes del caso y la información proporcionada por Hinata y Tamaki, definitivamente era un secuestro y el jefe de policía comenzó a interrogar tanto a Kushina como a Minato sobre Gaara. Mientras estaban en esa acción el celular de Hinata sonó, era un número desconocido, iba a ignorarlo, pero finalmente contestó.

\- ¿Diga?- dijo la peliazul.

\- Hinata soy yo!- se oyó del otro lado del dispositivo.

\- Na-Naruto-kun?!- exclamó sorprendida la chica. Todos voltearon a verla. Kushina inmediatamente se acercó a la peliazul.

\- Hinata-chan! ¿es Naruto?! ¿Dónde está?!- preguntó desesperada la mujer. Hinata puso el altavoz.

\- Naruto-kun ¿dónde estás? estamos todos preocupados!

\- Estoy en el motel Sakurayama, estoy con Sasuke y Kenjiro...- el rubio relato brevemente su encuentro con Akatsuki. Kushina se enfureció y le arrebató el celular a Hinata.

\- Disculpa mi niña! NARUTO TE EXIJO QUE VUELVAS DE INMEDIATO ME OÍSTE? COMO SE TE OCURRE IR DETRAS DE ESOS TIPOS ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA O QUE?! CUANDO VUELVAS TE VOY A DAR UNA BUENA!- Chilló histérica la pelirroja.

-¿Mamá?!- preguntó Naruto, en eso se oyeron disparos detrás del auricular. Todos en la sala quedaron de piedra.- Pero que... Kenjiro que haces?!

Esta vez Minato tomó el teléfono.

\- Naruto que pasa?!- preguntó nervioso el hombre.

\- Me tengo que ir viejo! los llamó al rato!

\- Naruto?! NARUTO?!- pero el chico ya había colgado. En eso el jefe de policía mandó a todas sus patrullas hacia el motel.- Kakashi vamos!

\- Voy contigo!- dijo decidida Kushina. Minato simplemente asintió, luego la pelirroja miró a Temari.- Temari necesito que vuelvas a la casa por si pasa algo por favor.

\- Hai.- dijo la rubia.

\- Te acompaño.- le dijo Shikamaru a su novia. Ésta asintió.

En eso todos se dirigieron hacia el motel, Kushina se subió al auto de Minato junto a Kakashi y partieron a toda velocidad.

\- Si le pasa algo a Gaara o a Naruto, no te lo perdonaré Minato y esta vez sí abriré la boca.- lo amenazó Kushina mientras lo miraba molesta.

\- Los vamos a encontrar.- dijo decidido el rubio mientras conducía por la carretera.

000

Cuando Naruto estaba hablando con Hinata, Kenjiro se dirigió a Sasuke.

\- Iré al baño mientras Naruto les cuenta nuestra aventura.- dijo el castaño mientras se dirigía hacia los baños.

Sasuke simplemente se quedó allí parado en la puerta observando las reacciones exageradas de su amigo al contar el relato. Pasaron no más de dos minutos y se oyeron disparos desde el baño.

\- Vuelve aquí mocoso!- gritó un hombre desde allí. Sasuke al asomarse casi se le desfiguró la cara. Kenjiro estaba sobre una motocicleta y se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Pero que...? Kenjiro que haces?!- chilló Naruto.

\- Suban ahora o quedense aquí para siempre!- exclamó Kenjiro mientras le disparaba a uno de los tipos.

\- Maldición Kenjiro!- Sasuke se subió rápidamente.

\- Me tengo que ir viejo! Los llamó al rato!- Naruto colgó el teléfono y saltó hacia la motocicleta en el minuto en que Kenjiro la hizo andar y salieron pitando del lugar.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde habían perdido de vista a Akatsuki, Kenjiro se bajó de la moto y comenzó a revisar el lugar. Sasuke y Naruto habían guardado silencio todo el viaje y simplemente miraban a su amigo.

\- Eureka! le di!- dijo el castaño, luego miró a sus amigos.- miren!

Sasuke y Naruto se acercaron a dónde apuntaba Kenjiro y vieron una especie de rastro, de esos que dejan las tuberías cuando tienen una fuga.

\- ¿Un rastro?- preguntó confuso Naruto.- Espera! acaso...?

\- Cuando Dei... el tipo rubio nos disparó alzancé a dispararle al tanque de gasolina de su camión y al parecer le hice una pequeña fuga.- en eso rápidamente se subió a la moto.- Vamos chicos, si mis cálculos son correctos se detendrán en la gasolinera más cercana para recargar y podremos seguir su rastro.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, a Sasuke no le parecía lo que estaban haciendo, pero Naruto simplemente suspiró y se subió detrás del castaño.

\- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó el castaño.

El pelinegro lo miró suspicaz, pero finalmente se subió detrás de Naruto y partieron siguiendo el rastro.

000

Ya en la gasolinera, Kenjiro maldecía su suerte, al parecer los tipos se habían dado cuenta de la fuga y la habían reparado, puesto que ya no había rastro por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Lo notaste Naruto?- le susurró Sasuke a su amigo.

\- Sí, lo noté.- le respondió su amigo igual de bajo.

\- ¿Lo interrogas tú o yo?- dijo Sasuke mirándo de reojo a Naruto.

\- Sólo quiero encontrar a Gaara, Sasuke. Es todo lo que me importa por ahora.- dijo seriamente el rubio.

\- Ya se!- dijo de repente el castaño y fue hacia el teléfono público para sacar un mapa.- Naruto, aprovecha de llamar a tu viejo para decirle dónde estamos.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, éste asintió, y el rubio comenzó a avanzar hacia el teléfono seguido de Sasuke.

\- Excelente! Naruto dile a tu viejo que nos dirigiremos al noreste a la frontera entre el País del Sonido y el País del Fuego.- dijo el castaño. Naruto lo miró perplejo y Sasuke tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fueron hacia allá?- preguntó Sasuke ya algo molesto.

Kenjiro guardó silencio por unos segundos luego acotó:- Llamalo intuición.

Sasuke perdió la paciencia y agarró a Kenjiro de la camisa.

\- A la mierda con tu intuición! ¿Crees que Naruto y yo somos idiotas y te vamos a seguir a ciegas?!- le espetó el pelinegro.

\- Sasuke detente!- exclamó el rubio.

\- Tú también te diste cuenta Naruto no te hagas!

\- Sasuke amigo, que- intentó decir Kenjiro, pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

\- No te pregunté lo del arma porque no era el momento y estabamos en una situación crítica, y ni creas que no notamos con Naruto que conoces a esos tipos o por lo menos al rubio, ¿y ahora mágicamente sabes a dónde se dirigen?- en eso lo soltó al suelo.- Comienza a hablar Kenjiro, o nuestra aventura llega hasta aquí.

Kenjiro miró fijo a Sasuke, luego miró a Naruto, quién también lo miraba serio. El castaño finalmente suspiró resignado.

\- *sigh* Se llama Deidara, el tipo rubio. Lo conocí en Iwa hace tres años cuando... bueno digamos que tuve mi etapa rebelde a los 14. Me sentía muy solo allá y bueno... comencé a juntarme con pandillas, ellos me enseñaron a defenderme y a manejar armas y en esa pandilla estaba Deidara, nos volvimos cercanos. Después pasó un tiempo y Deidara fue reclutado por una organización llamada Akatsuki.- Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Espera! ¿Akatsuki?- preguntó el pelinegro anonadado.- ¿Acaso son esos asesinos a sueldo que si los contratas te hacen el trabajo sucio?

\- Exactamente.- dijo serio Kenjiro. En eso prosiguió.- El punto es que Deidara aceptó la oferta y me dijo si quería que lo acompañara. Yo fui sincero y le dije que no me apetecía, una cosa era hacer estupideces con la pandilla, pero Akatsuki eran palabras mayores, pero Deidara insistió, me dijo que al menos lo acompañara sin compromiso para ver el ambiente. Al final accedí, conocimos a algunos miembros, pero yo aún estaba reacio. Al final Deidara me dijo que lo entendía y que por lo menos él se iría con Akatsuki, así que cuando nos despedimos me dijo que si cambiaba de opinión le enviara un mensaje y nos encontraríamos en una cueva que Akatsuki utiliza como escondite y como punto de encuentro. Ese lugar se encuentra entre la frontera del País del Sonido y el País del Fuego.

\- ¿Entonces... allí es donde llevarán a Gaara?- preguntó inquieto Naruto.

\- Es probable.

\- Es estúpido. Lo más lógico es que el tal Deidara sepa que lo seguiremos allá.- protestó Sasuke.

\- No lo sabe. Dudo que me haya reconocido porque...

\- Porque...- dijeron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez.

\- Porque me dió con teñirme el pelo en ese entonces, lo usaba rubio. Así que... NO TE RÍAS NARUTO!- chilló el castaño.

Sasuke fulminó a Naruto con la mirada, éste se puso serio al instante, aunque imaginarse a Kenjiro rubio era chistoso.

\- Y eso es todo.- finalizó el chico.

\- Bien, no perdamos tiempo entonces.- Naruto se dirigió al teléfono para marcar a su padre.- Kenjiro no es el único con secretos aquí, pero no es el momento ahora. ¿Aló papá?

\- Naruto ¿dónde están ahora?! estamos en el motel y no hay rastros de ustedes!- exclamó su padre al otro lado.

\- Pues...- Naruto iba a hablar, pero Kenjiro le arrebató el teléfono y habló.

\- Tío Minato, soy yo Kenjiro. Akatsuki se dirige hacia el noreste entre la frontera del País del Sonido y el País del Fuego, es una cueva que utilizan de escondite. Naruto, Sasuke y yo iremos allá para retenerlos y que no crucen la frontera con Gaara. Traiga la caballería los estaremos esperando.- en eso Kenjiro sin esperar respuesta colgó. Luego se dirigió hacia la motocicleta, una vez que se subió a ella miró a Naruto y Sasuke.- Si no quieren acompañarme lo entenderé. Estos tipos no son un juego, ni siquiera conozco a su amigo Gaara, pero si puedo hacer algo por su amigo lo haré, además, tengo un asunto pendiente con Deidara.

\- ¿Haces show y después nos quieres dejar atrás? Ni de coña! Dije que salvaría a Gaara a toda costa y es lo que haré. Así que cuenta conmigo.- dijo el rubio decidido mientras se subía detrás de Kenjiro, luego éste miró a Sasuke, quién estaba cruzado de brazos.

\- *sigh* si los dejo solos de seguro no vuelven.- dijo simplemente subiéndose detrás de Naruto.- Mejor enciende esta cosa y terminemos con esto.

Naruto y Kenjiro sonrieron y éste último encendió el motor y aceleró a toda velocidad hacia la carretera. Los tres amigos no podían negar que estaban aterrados por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, prácticamente iban a la cueva del lobo, pero no les importaba porque tenían un solo objetivo en mente, salvar a su compañero a como dé lugar.

 _"Resiste Gaara! Vamos por ti!"_ decía Naruto internamente.

Mientras la motocicleta se alejaba dos sujetos en un auto habían observado toda la situación.

\- ¿Vamos a seguirlos?- preguntó uno de los hombres.

\- Sí, no tenemos más opción.- dijo el otro sujeto.- Hmp, jamás pensé que Naruto se involucraría tan activamente en esto y Minato se lo permite, por Kami!

\- ¿Ya te comunicaste con "él"?- preguntó el primero.

\- Sí, dice que va en camino así que vamos andando también.- dijo el segundo mientras encendía el motor y seguían la misma ruta de los chicos.

 **uy ¿quién será "él"? No, no es el de las chicas superpoderosas... que fome mi chiste! es el sueño haha.**

 **Se viene la pelea Kari! Espera con ansias!**

 **Solange, gracias por tu comentario! muy lindo! Que bueno que ames mi historia! Besitos también para ti!**

 **Bueno... la batalla ya está por comenzar, Naruto y compañia se dirigen hacia la frontera... ¿que pasará allí?!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo chap!**


	64. Capítulo 64: Comienza la batalla

**Es viernes! Y nada mejor q una batalla. Kenjiro guía a Naruto y Sasuke al escondite de Akatsuki. Lograrán salvar a Gaara? Veamos q pasa enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 64: Comienza la batalla.**

Gaara nuevamente abrió los ojos, estaban en un lugar oscuro, una cueva tal vez, ya que pudo apreciar que se colaba luz desde una abertura.

\- Vaya, ya te despertaste.- dijo una voz cerca de él. Gaara notó que era aquel sujeto rubio con el que había peleado antes.- Ya tenía miedo de que te hubiese matado o causado algún trauma en el cerebro.

Gaara intentó hablar, pero seguía amordazado y esta vez estaba atado de pies y manos. En eso el otro sujeto apareció.

\- ¿Sigue vivo?- preguntó sarcásticamente Sasori.

\- Sí, vivito y coleando. ¿Contactaste al jefe?

\- Nos espera en la frontera al atardecer, así que supongo que en una hora más nos iremos.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía una fogata.- Comamos algo y vayamonos de aquí. Ve por algo de agua Deidara.

\- ¿huh? ¿por qué yo?

\- Porque tú fuiste el idiota que se la bebió entera...

\- Eso fue por culpa de este mocoso y sus amigos que me hicieron pelear!- dijo apuntando a Gaara. Luego lo miró cruelmente.- Por eso mismo te quedas sin almuerzo mocoso ;P

\- ¿Sabes que también se puede morir de hambre no? Y muerto no nos sirve.

Deidara bufó y se limitó a ir a buscar agua, pero no sin antes acotar:- Bien, pero tú le das en la boquita porque yo no lo haré! y si te muerde allá tú!

 _"Infantil..."_ pensó fastidiado Sasori.

000

Kenjiro, Sasuke y Naruto observaban escondidos la cueva, preparándose para atacar. En eso vieron a Deidara salir del lugar con unas botellas vacías, al parecer iba a buscar agua. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente Kenjiro tomó la palabra.

\- Bien, Deidara ya no está, eso quiere decir que lo más probable es que Gaara esté solo con el otro tipo, si lo atacamos podremos con él.- dijo el castaño.

\- Acerquemonos con precaución, lo mejor será tomarlo por sorpresa.- dijo el pelinegro sumamente concentrado en elaborar un plan.

\- Dile eso a Naruto...- le dijo Kenjiro a su amigo mientras apuntaba con cara de aburrido, era tan obvio...

A Sasuke casi se le salieron todos los órganos de la impresión al ver como el rubio iba a toda máquina hacia la cueva.

 _"Por favor Kami dime que esto es una broma!"_ pensó catatónico Sasuke.

\- Oye tú!- le gritó Naruto a Sasori al entrar imprudentemente a la cueva.- Devuelveme a Gaara ahora!

 _"Naruto!"_ dijo Gaara mentalmente al ver a su amigo cruzar el umbral de la cueva. Sasori simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio y observarlo cautamente.

 _"Hm, que imprudente... me pregunto dónde estarán los otros dos..."_ pensó el pelirrojo mayor buscando a sus compañeros.

\- Maldita sea! ese idiota fue directo hacia el enemigo. Kenjiro tendremos que- Sasuke miró hacia el lugar dónde hace unos segundos estaba su amigo, pero ya no había nadie.- pero que... Kenjiro!

No había rastro de él.

 _"Maldita sea! Ahora ese idiota fue tras Deidara! No sé cual de los dos es más estúpido"_ rabiaba mentalmente el pelinegro.

Naruto miraba desafiante a Sasori, luego le echó un vistazo a Gaara, quién estaba amarrado y amordazado, a su vez que sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y se notaba que estaba malherido. Esto no hizo más que enfurecer más al rubio.

\- Malditos matones!- exclamó Naruto mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sasori.- No permitiré que se salgan con la suya!

Su puño iba directo a la cara de Sasori, pero éste lo bloqueó sin ninguna dificultad.

\- ¿Qué?- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, no lo había movido ni un centímetro.

\- No interfieras Naruto.- dijo tranquilamente Sasori.- Tú no eres asunto nuestro, así que date media vuelta y vete a casa. Ya llegará tu turno.

En eso con el impulso de su brazo lo mandó unos metros hacia atrás.

 _"Mierda! este tipo... es mucho más fuerte que Deidara"_ pensó desesperado el rubio. _"Demonios, y más encima está armado, me va a costar muchísimo derrotarlo solo. Sasuke, Kenjiro ¿dónde mierda están?!"_

En eso Naruto nuevamente se abalanzó sobre Sasori dando golpes y patadas rápidas, las cuales fueron bloqueadas perfectamente por el pelirrojo.

\- Si insistes en interferir, creo que no tendré opción.- dijo resignado el pelirrojo. En eso se quitó la capa para pelear más ligeramente.- Peleemos, Naruto...

000

Deidara estaba a la orilla del río quejandose de Sasori cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

\- Muestrate. ¿Quién eres?- dijo mientras rápidamente se daba media vuelta y apuntaba hacia unos árboles.

\- Vaya, ¿esa es la manera en que me recibes Deidara?- dijo la voz asomándose por los árboles.

\- Tú...- expresó el rubio una vez que reconoció al muchacho.

\- Sí, yo.- dijo seriamente Kenjiro apuntando a la cabeza de Deidara.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Deidara.

000

Sasuke se había acercado sigilosamente a la cueva y miraba atentamente el encuentro entre Sasori y Naruto, aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a Gaara.

Por su parte el pelirrojo menor se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su amigo, en eso sintió que alguien lo desataba.

 _"hm? Sasuke!"_ dijo mentalmente al verlo. El pelinegro lo chistó para que guardara silencio. Una vez que lo desató y le sacó la cinta de la boca habló.

\- Gaara, ayuda a Naruto, yo iré a ayudar a Kenjiro que fue por el otro sujeto.- le susurró el pelinegro. Gaara asintió y Sasuke aprovechó de alejarse del lugar sin ser notado por Sasori.

 _"Cuento con ustedes chicos, esperemos que la maldita policía llegue pronto"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras se dirigía al río al encuentro de Kenjiro y Deidara.

Naruto seguía en su combate con Sasori, sin darle ni un rasguño, en eso el pelirrojo aprovechó un descuido del rubio para propinarle una patada que lo mandó a volar.

\- Bien, creo que tendré que herirte un poco.- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai.- Eres demasiado fastidioso y-

En eso Sasori tuvo que reaccionar rápido, ya que Gaara estuvo a punto de propinarle una patada en pleno rostro, pero no alcanzó a reaccionar del todo y el muchacho terminó por darle en la mano, provocando que soltara el kunai.

\- Gaara!- exclamó Naruto al ver a su amigo.

\- ¿Estás bien Naruto?- le dijo el chico.

\- Sí!- dijo el rubio poniendose de pie al lado de Gaara.

\- ¿Cómo rayos te desataste Gaara?- preguntó fastidiado Sasori. Gaara simplemente guardó silencio.- Ya veo, no piensas decirmelo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Piensan pelear juntos?

Ambos chicos se pusieron en posisión de combate.

\- ¿Listo Naruto?- preguntó Gaara arrojándole el kunai a su compañero.

\- Listo!- respondió el rubio atrapando el kunai.

\- ¿Están seguros de lo que hacen?- preguntó el pelirrojo mayor.- Porque si agotan mi paciencia no dudaré en matarlos a ambos.

Tanto Gaara como Naruto tragaron saliva, esa sensación de invulnerabilidad se había ido al inodoro ante las palabras de Sasori, pero no iban a dar pie atrás, eso si que no! No tenían más opción que pelear. Sasori ya se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

\- Decidánse de una vez ¿quieren? Odio que me hagan esperar.- dijo fastidiado el joven.

\- No te preocupes.- dijo Gaara decidido.- Acabaremos rápido contigo!

En eso ambos se lanzaron hacia él, Sasori en un rápido movimiento sacó sus dos pistolas y comenzó a dispararles, tanto Gaara como Naruto esquivaron las balas y se pusieron a cubierto en unas rocas cercanas.

 _"Esto será más dificil de lo que pensé"_ pensaron ambos chicos al unísono.

000

\- Creí que estabas muerto.- dijo Deidara mirandolo de pies a cabeza.- Te queda el castaño.

\- Gracias, y pues como ves, estoy vivo.- dijo el castaño sin dejar de apuntarlo. En eso el rubio bajó el arma.

\- Creeme Ken, no quise hacerlo, pero sabías demasiado de Akatsuki y si no eres miembro no tienes permitido saber nuestros secretos. Tú no quisiste unirtenos, así que no tuve opción más que asesinarte, pero al parecer no tuve éxito.- dijo seriamente el rubio.- Y eso me fastidia.

En eso Deidara desapareció de la vista de Kenjiro.

\- Pero que...?- Kenjiro miró a su alrededor buscando al rubio, luego tuvo un mal presentimiento.- Arriba!

Deidara lanzó unos kunais explosivos directamente hacia el castaño. Inmediatamente hicieron explosión. Una vez que aterrizó el rubio unos metros atrás de ésta, miró su obra.

\- Duerme con los peces Ken.

000

Sasori seguía disparándoles a ambos chicos. A Naruto una bala le había rozado el brazo y a Gaara el rostro, pero afortunadamente nada grave. Una vez que Sasori se quedó sin balas ambos chicos salieron de sus escondites y nuevamente enfrentaron al joven.

\- Pudieron evitarlo. En ese caso...- dijo apáticamente el chico. Luego sacó una especie de esfera de su bolsillo y se las arrojó a ambos chicos - Mueran!

Naruto y Gaara se alejaron de la esfera y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que de ésta salieron un montón de púas de su superficie.

\- Cuidado Naruto tienen veneno!- exclamó Gaara nervioso mientras las esquivaba como podía.

\- NANI?! WOH WOH WOH!- Naruto las esquivó apenas de la histeria.

 _"Están evadiendo todo. Imposible!_ " Sasori debía admitirlo los hijos de Minato y Rasa eran muy hábiles, demasiado para ser unos mocosos de 17 años. En eso Naruto nuevamente se abalanzó contra Sasori y le lanzó su propio kunai. Sasori al notar que el kunai estaba con veneno no pudo evitar sorprenderse. _"Pero en que minuto...?!"_ Sasori lo esquivó apenas de la impresión.

-Ahora Gaara!- gritó Naruto.

Sasori miró hacia arriba Gaara venía cayendo directo hacia él con el puño en alto, no podría esquivarlo le daría de lleno.

 _"Maldición..."_

000

La nube de la explosión comenzaba a disiparse y Deidara disfrutaba su triunfo.

\- Bien, un estorbo menos, quién diría que este lugar sería tu tumba.- decía el rubio fascinado mirando su explosión.

\- No cantes victoria tan rápido estúpido.- dijo una voz. En eso una vez que el humo se disipó pudo ver a Kenjiro junto a otro chico.

 _"Mierda, estaba con otro"_ rabió Deidara internamente.

\- Sasuke!- exclamó Kenjiro al ver que su amigo lo había salvado.- No te metas en esto. Es algo personal.

\- Lo siento, ya estoy involucrado, así que tendré que ayudarte lo quieras o no.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Crees que esto es un juego? Esto es serio hombre!- le reclamó Kenjiro.- Él no dudará en matarnos a ambos, vete de aquí Sasuke!

\- Tú no me das órdenes Kenjiro.- dijo fríamente el chico. Luego acotó.- Además, yo nunca abandonaré a un compañero en batalla.

\- Sasuke...

\- ¿Ya terminaron las nenas?- se burló Deidara. Sasuke lo miró intimidantemente.- Uy, mira esa cara. ¿Acaso quieres intimidarme mocoso?

\- No te perdonaré que hayas intentado matar a Kenjiro.- dijo el pelinegro poniendose en pose de combate.- Me las vas a pagar, perdedor.

\- Si crees que me vas a intimid- Deidara no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke en un parpadeo apareció frente a él dispuesto a golpearlo en el estómago.

 _"Es rápido"_ pensó el rubio al notar su velocidad. Rápidamente lo esquivó saltando hacia la rama de un árbol.

\- Hm, eres rápido, me recuerdas a un tipo que conocí no hace mucho. Al menos ya que vas a pelear conmigo podrías presentarte no?- dijo el rubio, pero Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio.- Vaya que descortés.

En eso de sus bolsas lanzó unos kunais explosivos directo hacia Sasuke. Nuevamente hubo una explosión tal que Kenjiro tuvo que ponerse a cubierto.

\- Hmp, mocoso inutil.- vitoreaba el rubio, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida al sentir al pelinegro detrás de él. Nuevamente Sasuke iba a atacarlo, pero Deidara alcanzó a reaccionar para lanzarle un kunai explosivo en plena cara. La explosión les afectó a ambos.

\- Sasuke!- chilló Kenjiro desde abajo. En eso vio como Deidara salía ileso de la nube de humo seguido de Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás bien Kenjiro?- dijo el pelinegro al aterrizar a su lado.

\- Sí.

\- Esos kunais explosivos van a ser un verdadero fastidio.

\- Lo sé, es por eso que creo que deberías llevar algo.- dijo el castaño mientras sacaba un kunai de su cinturón junto a una cajita y se los pasaba a Sasuke.- Es todo lo que tengo, úsalos bien.

Sasuke asintió recibiendo los objetos sin quitarle ni por un segundo la mirada a Deidara.

 _"Me salvé de milagro de aquella explosión, maldito mocoso es igualito al imbécil de Itachi"_ pensaba fastidiado el rubio.

\- Definitivamente eres rápido.- dijo Deidara mirando a Sasuke.- ¿pero que tal esto?

En eso el rubio se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia ellos y comenzó a atacar a ambos chicos. Kenjiro intentó apuntarle con la pistola, pero Deidara se la mandó a volar de una patada, mientras que con un kunai atacaba también a Sasuke. Luego la batalla se transformó en un intercambio de puños y patadas. Sasuke y Kenjiro intentaban por todos los medios lastimar al rubio, pero éste también era muy rápido en sus movimientos y era un Dios esquivando.

\- ¿qué pasa muchachos? ¿ya se cansaron? yo solo estoy calentando!- se burlaba el rubio de sus oponentes.

Kenjiro intentaba encontrar su arma mientras peleaba, pero Deidara se había enfocado en él ahora y no dejaba de atacarlo. Sasuke, adivinando las intenciones de su amigo, buscó el arma y la encontró, rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Deidara fue más rápido.

\- Se acabó el juego chicos.- dijo apuntando a cada uno con un arma.- Sayonara!

Sasuke y Kenjiro esquivaron las balas a duras penas, rozándole el hombro a Kenjiro, afortunadamente la bala no alcanzó a Sasuke y logró subirse a un árbol.

\- Mocosos insistentes!- murmuró Deidara con fastidio. Luego comenzó a dispararle a Sasuke, quién era el más cercano a él. El pelinegro comenzó a esquivar las balas ayudandose por las ramas de los árboles. Deidara disparaba sin piedad y Sasuke intentaba por todos los medios esquivarlas, pero una de las balas rozó su tobillo y lo hizo tropezar en una rama. Deidara aprovechó la oportunidad de lanzarle varios kunais explosivos, que detonaron encima del pelinegro.

\- ¿qué tal eso?!- vitoreo el rubio.

\- Mierda no! Sasuke!- gritó Kenjiro sujetandose el hombro, el cual le estaba sangrando mucho.

\- Bien, ahora sigues tú, Kenjiro.- Deidara ahora se giró hacia él. En eso de la explosión un objeto salió volando. Tanto Deidara como Kenjiro observaron el objeto, era un... tronco! Éste cayó al suelo y luego Sasuke aterrizó unos pasos atrás de él.

\- Bien hecho Sasuke!- lo felicitó Kenjiro, pero Deidara en su fastidio le apuntó a la cabeza.

\- Cierra la boca Kenjiro.- le ordenó el rubio, el castaño no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso.

 _"Así que sabe hacer jutsus de sustitución, nada mal..."_ pensó el rubio mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

 _"Maldita sea, ya me estoy cansando. ¿Cuantos kunais explosivos tiene este idiota?"_ se quejaba mentalmente el pelinegro.

\- Oye! Quiero hacerte una pregunta!- dijo el rubio de repente. Sasuke lo miró fijo.- ¿Eres pariente de Itachi Uchiha?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par totalmente sorprendido. _"¿Qué diablos?! ¿Acaso este tipo conoce a Itachi?"_

\- Vaya, tal parece que sí. ¿Son parientes?

\- ¿Y qué si lo son?- bramó el castaño.

\- Kenjiro!- lo regañó Sasuke.

\- Perdón perdón!- Kenjiro tuvo que taparse la boca, pero al sacar su mano de su hombro tuvo un dolor casi de preparto.

\- Estuvo con nosotros un tiempo, luego se retiró del rubro. Él sí que era hábil, muy parecido a tí.- explicó Deidara.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? Itachi nunca pertenecería a una organización de enfermos como la tuya!- bramó furioso el chico.- No te atrevas a ensuciar el nombre de mi hermano!

Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Deidara con kunai en mano. Deidara simplemente sonrió y fue a su encuentro.

\- Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz Sasuke Uchiha!- En eso Deidara descaradamente le disparó con su arma, Sasuke esquivó la bala haciéndose a un lado, luego Deidara nuevamente le lanzó un kunai explosivo. Sasuke salió disparado por la onda explosiva, pero afortunadamente no lo lastimó. Rápidamente Sasuke se incorporó y se abalanzó nuevamente hacia Deidara para propinarle un puñetazo, el cual el rubio esquivó saltando nuevamente hacia la protección de los árboles. En eso el rubio sacó una esfera de su saco.- Ya me quedan poquitos kunais así que utilizaré esto. Un regalito para ambos!

 _"Mierda eso es..."_ Sasuke inmediatamente fue tras Kenjiro para ayudarlo. Esta vez la explosión fue mucho más fuerte y el radio más amplio. Afortunadamente Sasuke salió ileso junto con Kenjiro.

 _"Rápido como esperé"_ pensó el rubio mirando a ambos muchachos. En eso Kenjiro, quién estaba siendo sujetado por Sasuke, divisó cierto objeto a los pies de éste.

-Sasuke cuidado!- chilló el chico. Nuevamente una explosión.

 _"¿Ya los maté por fin?"_ pensó molesto el rubio. En eso vió frente a él en una rama de un árbol a ambos muchachos jadeando completamente exhaustos. _"Debí imaginarlo..."_

\- Ahora vamos a tener que preocuparnos de que no haya dejado nada en el piso. Maldita sea.- se quejaba el pelinegro.

\- Así es él, siempre calculando todo, es por eso que se molesta cuando algo se le sale de sus planes.- acotó el castaño mirando al rubio desde el otro extremo.

\- Como deben de haberse dado cuenta. Tengo kunais explosivos que he lanzado por todo el lugar durante el transcurso de la batalla que no he hecho explotar, ya que son especiales, éstos explotan con la cercanía del objetivo, son prácticamente minas. Así que, yo que ustedes tendría cuidado donde piso.- dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras recargaba sus pistolas.

\- Mierda... si pudiese recuperar mi arma.- dijo el castaño frustrado, ya estaba empezando a ver borroso debido a la pérdida de sangre.

\- Este idiota tiene todo el campo minado. Y si nos acercamos nos disparará. Además...- Sasuke miró sus pies estaban sangrando, en especial su tobillo derecho que era el que le había rozado una de las balas de Deidara anteriormente.

-Me pregunto ¿si podrán esquivar mis ataques ahora que están cansados y malheridos?- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba otra esfera. Sasuke y Kenjiro se prepararon para esquivar.- ¿Creen que los dejaré escapar?! ni de coña!

En eso rápidamente les lanzó la esfera. La explosión fue inminente y esta vez mucho más grande que las anteriores. De la nube de humo el kunai de Sasuke salió disparado clavandose en medio de la tierra.

\- Hmp, parece que consiguieron cubrirse bajo ese árbol- decía el chico mientras observaba como los muchachos salían malheridos de debajo de los escombros de un árbol.- pero así... ya no podrán pelear. Los mataré de una vez.

Nuevamente apuntó sus armas a las cabezas de los chicos. En eso Sasuke con un movimiento de sus manos que tenían hilos atados provocó que unos kunais que estaban por detrás de Deidara fueran directo hacia él. Éste simplemente los esquivó antes de que explotasen- ¿Pensaste que algo como eso podría darme?

\- ¿Que tal esto?- Kenjiro apareció por el costado de Deidara propinandole un puñetazo en pleno rostro, de la impresión el rubio soltó una de las armas que rápidamente Kenjiro atrapó- Gracias!

Deidara se alejó hacia otra rama de árbol un poco más alta.

\- ¿Cómo mierda llegaste hasta aquí Kenjiro?! No tenías punto de apoyo en el piso debiste explotar con alguna de mis minas.

\- Hmp, mira bien hacia abajo.- dijo el castaño sonriendo y apuntando a cierto kunai que no poseía ningún papel bomba.

\- ¿pero que...?

\- Sasuke arrojó ese kunai en el momento en que nos lanzaste la esfera y cuando te distrajiste con él aproveché de lanzarme hacia el kunai para apoyarme y luego atacarte desde un punto ciego.

\- Ya veo, ese ataque con los hilos fue una distracción.- dijo fastidiado el rubio.

\- Ni tanto!- Sasuke apareció por detrás de Deidara y con otro par de hilos le arrojó dos kunais explosivos del suelo. Lamentablemente para el rubio, no pudo esquivarlos y le dieron de lleno empujandolo hacia el suelo.

 _"Mierda no!"_ pensó desesperado el rubio al ver que caería en su propio campo minado.

\- Kenjiro cúbrete!- gritó Sasuke mientras se ponía a cubierto.

Al caer en el piso los kunais explotaron desencadenando explosiones consecutivas por todo el lugar. Kenjiro, que estaba cerca, casi sale disparado, pero afortunadamente logró ponerse detrás de una roca. Sasuke logró salir del radio de la explosión y se apoyó en una rama de un árbol.

Una vez que la nube se disipó, Kenjiro salió de su escondite buscando a Sasuke. Desde el suelo divisó a su amigo en la rama del árbol.

\- ¿lo logramos?- preguntó el chico al ver el abrigo de Deidara hecho trizas.

\- Tal parece.- exclamó el chico desde el árbol, en eso casi se le salió el corazón cuando vio lo que había detrás de Kenjiro.- Ken cuidado!

Kenjiro no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y Deidara le propinó una fuerte patada que lo mandó a volar hacia el árbol donde estaba Sasuke knockeandolo al instante.

\- Kenjiro!- gritó desesperado el pelinegro. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo?!

\- Ahora sigues tú Sasuke.- dijo el rubio mirando con furia al pelinegro. Sasuke no pudo evitar el sentir miedo, ¿acaso este tipo era indestructible? Estaba completamente ensangrentado, pero seguía en pie y ahora Kenjiro estaba fuera de batalla. Sólo eran él y Deidara, el pelinegro tragó saliva, pero no dio marcha atrás, esta sería la batalla final en la cual solo uno de los dos saldría vivo...

 **ahhhhh! Sasuke quedó solo contra Deidara, qué pasará? Quién ganará?**

 **Y q pasara en la batalla entre Naruto y Gaara vs Sasori?**

 **Ando en el celular, así q subiré la continuación en la noche! Mueran de ansiedad muahahs, gracias a todos por leer mi fic y q les guste, lo aprecio mucho, besitos!**


	65. Capítulo 65

**Llegué a mi casa haha! y subo la continuación! La batalla continúa! ¿Qué pasará con nuestros guapos guerreros? ¿seguirán en pie? ¿ o perderemos a alguno? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 65: Cuando matas a alguien ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

-Ahora Gaara!- gritó Naruto.

Sasori miró hacia arriba Gaara venía cayendo directo hacia él con el puño en alto, no podría esquivarlo le daría de lleno.

 _"Maldición..."_ pensó el chico sin poder reaccionar y recibiendo de lleno el puño del pelirrojo menor, el cual lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo de la cueva.

\- *pant* *pant*.- Gaara estaba exhausto y malherido, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Naruto iba a ir en su ayuda, pero una aguja se clavó en su brazo.

\- ¿Pero qué...?- Naruto comenzó a marearse y cayó al suelo, no podía moverse.

\- Naruto!- Gaara iba a ir donde su amigo, pero esta vez, varias agujas fueron lanzadas hacia él. Afortunadamente pudo esquivarlas.

\- ¿Crees que con una patadita me vas a derrotar mocoso?- decía Sasori molesto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

\- Mal... dito... que me... hiciste?- decía Naruto en el piso.

\- Es un veneno paralizante, se me agotó el mortal lo siento.- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.- Ahora vas tú!

Sasori comenzó a dispararle a Gaara. Éste esquivó como pudo los ataques hasta que se le descargó el arma a Sasori. Mientras el pelirrojo mayor recargaba el arma, Gaara se puso de rodillas, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba exhausto.

\- Vaya, ¿ me lo pondrás así de fácil Gaara?- dijo aburrido el pelirrojo mayor.- Bueno, despídete de este mundo.

Sasori apuntó a Gaara a la cabeza y un disparo hizo eco por todo el lugar.

\- G-Gaaraaa...

000

Sasuke trataba de mantener la cabeza lo más fría posible mientras sostenía su mirada con Deidara. Éste finalmente sonrió.

\- Si te preguntas como mierda sigo vivo, fácil! Yo también sé hacer jutsus de sustitución.- dijo el rubio seriamente.- pero debo darte el crédito a tí Sasuke, tú me diste la idea.

Sasuke no emitió sonido alguno ni se movió de su posición. No quería dar ningún paso en falso.

\- Bueno, ya que no quieres hablar, acabaré contigo de una buena vez.- dijo apuntándole con su arma.- O tal vez...

Esta vez apuntó a Kenjiro, quién yacía en el suelo. Deidara estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero Sasuke le dió una patada desde abajo hacia su rostro, la cual elevó al rubio por los aires soltando el arma en el acto. Con un ágil movimiento el rubio logró caer de pie, mientras que el pelinegro tomaba el arma de Deidara y lo apuntaba.

\- Se acabó el juego.- espetó Sasuke apuntandole.

\- Yo que tú tendría cuidado hacia donde apuntas. Creeme si quieres dispararme tendrá que ser en la cabeza, no tienes opción.- En eso con un kunai se rasgó su camisa y Sasuke quedó anonadado con lo que vio. El torso de Deidara estaba lleno de explosivos, así como los kamikaze.- La cantidad de c4 que llevo encima podría volar todo este lugar y dejarlo irreconocible, no tendrías tiempo ni de escapar.

\- pero tú también morirías, ni siquiera con una sustitución podrías escapar.- intervino el pelinegro.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy totalmente desarmado y me apuntas con mi arma, necesito un respaldo ¿no crees?

\- tsk.- Sasuke maldijo su suerte, tenía pensado darle en la pierna para que no pudiera moverse, ¿pero matarlo a sangre fría? Él jamás en su vida siquiera se habría imaginado matar a una persona, golpearla talvez o herirla, pero matar... eso era algo completamente distinto, en otro nivel al cual Sasuke no le apetecía llegar.

\- Si no tienes las pelotas de hacerlo, entonces no me apuntes, Sasuke.- se burló el rubio.

\- Cierra la puta boca!

\- Tú hermano tiene más cojones que tú, él sí que me habría matado a sangre fría, pero tú... solo eres un niñito mimado que con suerte sabe apuntar.

\- No lo harás! No te atreverás a sacrificarte por nada.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- en eso el rubio se dispuso a autodestruirse.

 _"Maldición..."_ pensaba Sasuke desesperado _"Maldición!"_

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero una bala lo pasó rozando desde atrás y atravesó la cabeza de Deidara sin darle tiempo de autodestruirse.

\- Sasuke no permitas que caiga!- oyó la voz de su amigo Kenjiro, quién había reaccionado y le había disparado al rubio con su arma. Sasuke corrió hacia el ya cadaver de Deidara que estaba a punto de caer al piso.

 _"No lo lograré! Maldición, vamos a morir!"_ pensaba frustrado el chico. En eso una figura apareció de la nada y atrapó a Deidara. Era un muchacho de ojos oscuros con unas grandes ojeras, cabello negro con mechones que colgaban cerca de las mejillas y una larga cola de caballo .

-I...Itachi?- Sasuke reconoció a su hermano mayor de inmediato.

\- Parece que llegué a tiempo.- dijo el joven suspirando aliviado.

000

Sasori apuntó a Gaara a la cabeza y un disparo hizo eco por todo el lugar.

\- G-Gaaraaa... - chilló Naruto, su vista estaba nebulosa, pero pudo divisar como el arma de Sasori volaba por los aires.

\- Aléjate de mi hermanito Sasori.- dijo una voz de repente. Tanto Naruto como Gaara y el mismo Sasori voltearon a ver de dónde provenía esa voz y el pelirrojo menor se sorprendió al ver a...

\- ¿Kankuro?- dijo Gaara desde el suelo observando a su hermano mayor, un joven de cabello castaño y en punta que estaba cubierto con una capucha y con marcas de pintura en su rostro apuntaba a Sasori firmemente con un arma.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? Te perdimos en Iwa.- reclamó Sasori molesto.

\- Pues, la noticia de la muerte de mi padre ha recorrido el mundo. ¿Hubiesen sido un poco menos estrafalarios no creen?- dijo el chico molesto sacandole el seguro a su arma.- Ahora pon las manos en tu nuca y aléjate de Gaara. Estás bajo arresto.

Sasori no hizo ningún movimiento simplemente miró fijamente a Kankuro.

\- Te lo repetiré una última vez, pon las manos en tu nuca y aléjate de Gaara.

\- Hmp, si vas a disparar, hazlo de una vez Kankuro, sabes que detesto que me hagan esperar.- dijo el pelirrojo desafiantemente. Kankuro guardó silencio. - Hm? Ya veo... entonces no vengas con aires de grandeza Kankuro. No amenaces a menos que estes dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te puedo volar los sesos aquí y ahora?

\- Porque ya lo hubieras hecho. Es obvio que me quieres vivo para que te diga donde está Orochimaru.- en eso el pelirrojo mayor miró a Gaara.- Vaya, creo que esto de ser invulnerable se siente bien. Te da confianza para hacer esto!

En eso con un rápido movimiento Sasori atacó a Kankuro con un kunai, el castaño lo esquivó pero no sin un rasguño, Sasori peleaba demasiado bien, apuntó a su pierna para inmovilizarlo y disparó, pero el pelirrojo bloqueó la bala con el kunai. Kankuro sacó otra arma y le disparó de nuevo apuntando a su mano. Logró que soltara el kunai dejandolo nuevamente desarmado.

\- Se acabó Sasori, ríndete.- le dijo Kankuro apuntandolo con sus dos armas.

\- Ya te lo dije, vas a tener que matarme si quieres salir vivo de esto.- se burló el chico.- pero tal parece que esa no es opción para tí.

\- Hmp, aún tengo al idiota de Deidara, así que puedo perfectamente acabar contigo.

\- Creeme que es más fácil obtenerme a mí con vida que a Deidara.

\- Hasta nunca Sasori.- en eso Kankuro le disparó en pleno pecho, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de sangre, de la herida comenzó a salir...- ¿Arena?

Naruto y Gaara miraban impactados la escena, ¿cómo era eso posible? En eso el cuerpo de Sasori se tornó dorado como la arena y comenzó a deshacerse hasta quedar desparramado en el suelo.

\- Sólo es un clon de arena.- dijo Kankuro nervioso.- ¿pero donde está el real?

En eso Naruto fijó su vista en el arma caída de Sasori, la cual había salido volando cuando Kankuro apareció. Un montículo de arena comenzó a ascender por debajo del arma que estaba detrás de Kankuro.

\- Kankuro atrás de ti!- chilló Naruto desde el suelo, aún no podía moverse. El castaño alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que Sasori le disparara. Ahora ambos se apuntaban mutuamente. El primero que pestañeara o se distrajera no la contaría.

\- Ya te lo dije Kankuro, acabemos con esto de una buena vez, sabes que detesto esperar y a la vez hacer esperar a la gente. Sólo uno de nosotros saldrá vivo de esto y lo sabes.- expresó Sasori sumamente fastidiado. Kankuro simplemente guardó silencio.- Bien, tendré que hacerte reaccionar de una vez.

Sasori se movió muy rápido y se abalanzó sobre Gaara para dispararle de una buena vez y acabar con él, Gaara no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero afortunadamente Kankuro sí, y apartó a su hermano de la trayectoria de la bala, desafortunadamente la bala se incrustó en el brazo derecho del castaño.

\- Kankuro!- chilló el pelirrojo menor.

\- ugh...- el castaño tuvo que sostenerse el brazo para detener la hemorragia de éste. Sasori apareció al lado de él y le apuntó directo a la frente.

\- Preparate para morir Kankuro.- dijo el pelirrojo a punto de apretar el gatillo.

 _"Maldición"_ pensó Naruto totalmente incapacitado y ardiendo en rabia por no poder ayudar en nada.

Kankuro no podía hacer nada, en eso miró a su hermano menor.

\- Lo siento Gaara, perdóname.- le dijo mirandolo de reojo aceptando lo inevitable.

\- Kankuro!- chilló Gaara al momento en que Sasori movía su dedo y Kankuro cerraba los ojos. En un parpadeo una bala atravesó el cráneo de Sasori desde su lateral derecho. Kankuro abrió los ojos y quedó anonadado al ver como el cuerpo de Sasori caía al piso.

\- Buf, parece que llegué a tiempo. Eso te pasa por adelantarte Kankuro.- dijo una voz desde la entrada de la cueva. Luego vió su herida.- Ves? Más encima te hirieron.

\- Eso te pasa por llegar tarde, Yashamaru.- dijo divertido el castaño. Gaara y Naruto abrieron los ojos de par en par y miraron al hombre, de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos azules.

\- Que tal Naruto, Gaara, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- saludó cálidamente el hombre.

\- Ya-Yashamaru?!- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez completamente sorprendidos.

000

\- NI PIENSEN QUE VAN A VOLVER A SALIR A LA CALLE POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS!- Kushina les gritaba tanto a Gaara como a Naruto en la pequeña ambulancia que la policía había traído para curar las heridas de los jóvenes tras la batalla. Luego apuntó a Naruto- TÚ TE DEVUELVES AHORA MISMO A LA CASA CONMIGO! SE ACABARON LAS SALIDAS NOCTURNAS! SE ACABO WILL OF FIRE! LAS PACHANGAS! LAS CENAS ETC! DE LA CASA AL INSTITUTO Y DEL INSTITUTO A LA CASA DONDE MIS OJOS LOS PUEDAN VER...

Sasuke y Kenjiro observaban como los pobrecitos de Gaara y Naruto eran regañados por la pelirroja.

\- Puff si Kushina-san se puso así no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará mi madrina.- decía el castaño totalmente adolorido, tantas explosiones y costalazos ya se la estaban cobrando. Sasuke aún estaba impactado por tantas emociones, todo esto era tan irreal que le costaba creer que fuese cierto.- ¿Ocurre algo Sasuke?

\- Es que... me parece increíble lo que acaba de pasar es todo.- dijo el pelinegro aún sin creerlo

\- See, lo sé, pero lo pasado, pasado, lo importante es que estamos bien todos.- dijo Kenjiro con seriedad en la voz. Sasuke lo miró, tenía un semblante extraño.

\- A todo esto.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su compañero.- Gracias por salvarme Kenjiro, de no ser por ti... Deidara me habría matado. Yo... fui un cobarde. No me atreví a dispararle.

\- No te preocupes, tú no eres un asesino Sasuke, no tienes por qué cargar con eso.

\- Pero tú...

\- Creeme que no tiene nada de divertido arrebatarle la vida a una persona, por más que se lo merezca, es algo con lo que cargas toda tu vida y sinceramente...- el castaño miró a Sasuke.- Me alegra que no apretaras el gatillo. Cuando matas a alguien ya no hay vuelta atrás, una vez que matas a alguien ten por seguro que lo volverás a hacer y cada vez... será más fácil que la anterior. No quiero que te ensucies las manos Sasuke, mejor dejame a mí ensuciarmelas.

Sasuke miró impactado a su amigo, pero no quiso indagar más en el asunto, se notaba que era un tema dificil para él y lo que menos quería era hacerle recordar cosas innecesarias.

Después de eso el grupo volvió a Konoha y la policía abrió una investigación por lo del rapto de Gaara. Minato y Kakashi tuvieron que hacer malabares para ocultar toda prueba que involucrara al rubio, afortunadamente con los dos akatsukis muertos, no había manera de que la policía obtuviera más información salvo de los mismos muchachos quienes no sabían el por qué del ataque. Gaara no mencionó nada sobre la relación de esos tipos con su padre y Naruto tampoco mencionó al suyo, pero eso no quería decir que no le preguntaría después qué rayos pasaba, porque ya era obvio que esos tal akatsukis conocían tanto a Minato como a Rasa.

Por su parte Sasuke le preguntó a Itachi en privado qué rayos ocurría una vez que iban camino a casa. El pelinegro le explicó que desde que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero leyes, se había involucrado en el caso de los Akatsuki, debido a su inteligencia y astucia, la policía de Iwa lo reclutó para infiltrarse en la organización hacia un año, Itachi recolectó mucha información de ellos, pero cuando Deidara comenzó a sospechar de él, decidió abandonar la organización. A su vez en Iwa conoció a Kankuro y Yashamaru, quienes también iban tras la pista de Akatsuki y más ahora que la organización estaba involucrada en el asesinato del padre de Kankuro, por lo que se unió a su causa.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa, Mikoto prácticamente se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y al igual que Kushina, le prohibió salir de noche. Fumiko, aunque no lo aparentaba, también había estado muy angustiada cuando supo que su hermano menor había ido tras la pista de unos asesinos para rescatar a Gaara. En eso ambas mujeres vieron a Itachi y se largaron a llorar y abrazarlo, emocionadas por su regreso.

En casa de Kushina, Temari se abalanzó sobre Gaara y comenzó a sollozar, no había dormido en toda la noche, preocupadísima por su hermano. Naruto bufó porque todo el mundo abrazaba a Gaara y a él nadie. Shikamaru le dió unas palmaditas amistosas en su espalda diciendole que también había estado preocupado por él, pero el corazón del rubio se alegró más aún cuando recibió la llamada de Hinata preguntandole como estaba. Después de que el rubio le rogara a Shikamaru de que convenciera a Kushina de que iba a estar bien en su departamento, éste aceptó y logró convencer a la pelirroja con buenos argumentos y asegurandole de que cualquier cosa que pasara con Naruto, él le avisaría.

\- Esta mujer confía más en tí que en mí, que fastidio.- decía el rubio molesto y ahogando un gran bostezo mientras Shikamaru ahogaba una risa y conducía hacia el departamento de ellos, definitivamente había sido una noche y amanecer intensos.

000

Al día siguiente, Temari había quedado de almorzar con Shikamaru, ahora mismo se estaba arreglando para salir, cuando Kankuro irrumpió en su habitación.

\- ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta baka?!- dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Vaya, de saber que me ibas a tratar tan mal después de tanto tiempo no hubiese vuelto.- dijo el castaño fingiendo molestia.- ¿Vas a salir?

\- Sí.- le dijo secamente mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

\- ¿Amigas?

\- No, mi novio.- dijo la rubia sin mirarlo. Kankuro alzó una ceja.

\- Ah... ¿el tal Shikamaru?- preguntó suspicaz.

\- Hmp, parece que Gaara ya te puso al día.

\- Ni tanto, solo me dijo que estabas saliendo con él y me dijo como se llamaba eso es todo, tú sabes que Gaara no es muy elocuente y menos descriptivo.- En eso sonó el timbre.- Yo voy, de seguro es Yashamaru.

Kankuro fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con cierto pelinegro.

\- Oh! tú debes ser Kankuro, que hay!- saludó el Nara despreocupadamente. Kankuro lo miró de pies a cabeza, ¿quién rayos era este sujeto y por qué lo conocía? Parecía repartidor de pizza, claro que sin la gorrita.

\- Qué hay! Lo siento, pero no pedí pizza hoy.- dijo despectivamente el castaño. Bien, primera impresión de Shikamaru del hermano de Temari... un idiota.

\- Um, no soy un repartidor de pizza, vine a buscar a Temari.- dijo el pelinegro con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Y para qué sería?- preguntó el castaño cruzándose de brazos. _"Mendokusei, mejor voy al grano y punto"_ pensó el Nara ya hastiado.

\- Soy su novio.- dijo directamente Shikamaru.

\- Pff, si claro! a otro perro con ese hueso. ¿Crees que te voy a creer que mi hermanita anda con un vagabundo como tú?- se burló Kankuro, en eso Temari apareció tras la puerta.

\- Shikamaru ya era hora! ¿Hasta cuando me querías hacer esperar?- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo besaba en los labios. Kankuro quedó literalmente de piedra al ver tal escena y Shikamaru lo miró burlesco esbozando una media sonrisa. Luego la rubia se dirigió a su hermano.- Bien Kankuro, nosotros nos vamos.

En eso el castaño reaccionó, más aún al ver las fachas de su hermana. Iba con una polera sin mangas de color azul oscuro endemoniadamente ajustada y escotadísima! con unas calzas negras igual de ajustadas, estilo casual deportivo, pero por Kami que no dejaba nada a la imaginación!

\- Espera un minuto... ¿Me estás diciendo que tu novio es este vago que pareciera que salió del basurero de la esquina? ¿Y que significan esas fachas?!- chilló el castaño. Temari y Shikamaru lo miraron con cara de ¿qué rayos?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Voy casual, sólo es un almuerzo.- dijo la rubia sin comprender la reacción de su hermano.

\- ¿Siquiera te miraste al espejo?! Esa sudadera con ese escote hace que tus senos resalten! y esa calza ajustada hace que tu trasero se vea enorme!

\- NANI?!- Dijo Temari furiosa. Shikamaru estaba tan contento de ver a Temari que ni siquiera había notado su atuendo, y pues... sip, Kankuro tenía razón en... ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!- YO VOY A LA CALLE COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA KANKURO!

\- PUES NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TODO KONOHA VOLTEE A VERTE EL TRASERO! ASÍ QUE VE A CAMBIARTE!- Bramó Kankuro molesto. Ok... Shikamaru debía admitir que la idea de que todo el mundo viera a su novia así de... sexy, no le gustaba.

\- Temari.- abrió la boca el Nara, tanto Kankuro como la rubia cortaron su discusión y lo miraron.- Creo que Kankuro tiene razón, por qué no te pones algo más... holgado.

Shikamaru vió literalmente estrellas, la bofetada que le propinó la rubia fue fuerte, no para knockearlo, pero sí para quedar atontado.

\- NO VUELVO A PONERME SEXY PARA TI NUNCA MAS NARA!- Chilló la rubia mientras azotaba la puerta.

Kankuro y Shikamaru se quedaron con los ojos en blanco y tiritando, pobre puerta...

\- Hehe, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará.- dijo simpáticamente el castaño.- Gracias por darme la razón cuñado, creo que me caes bien ^^.

 _"Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo..."_ pensaba fastidiado el Nara. Su almuerzo con Temari había pasado literalmente a la historia por culpa de Kankuro y bueno... también de él por abrir la boca.

\- Bueno, ya que mi hermana me dejó afuera, ¿que tal si vamos a comer algo? Así nos empezamos a conocer mejor ^^.- ofreció simpáticamente el castaño. Sinceramente Shikamaru quería mandarlo al diablo, pero no encontraba prudente ni cortés rechazar la oferta, no le convenía tener malas migas con el otro hermano de Temari, ya tenía suficiente con preocuparse del carácter problemático de Gaara.

\- De acuerdo...- dijo cansinamente el pelinegro.- ¿Adónde quieres ir?

\- Se me antojó pizza.

Shikamaru bufó, definitivamente ahora odiaba su vida.

000

Naruto había salido a almorzar con su padre, después de todo lo ocurrido quería respuestas. Minato había notado a su hijo extraño con él desde lo del secuestro de Gaara, por lo que estaba un poco nervioso, él sabía que tanto Sasori como Deidara lo conocían perfectamente y en una de esas le habrían dicho algo.

\- Supongo que te imaginas de que quiero hablarte no?- dijo Naruto mirando serio a su padre.

\- ¿Te dijeron algo Deidara o Sasori?- preguntó sin rodeos el rubio mayor.

\- Así que sí los conocías eh? Y también sabías que andaban detrás de Gaara?! ¿Qué mierda pasa papá?! también mencionaron al tío Rasa! Que tienen que ver ustedes con esos tipos?!- Naruto comenzó a alzar la voz.

\- Calmate Naruto! Déjame explicarte.- dijo Minato intentando calmar al rubio.

\- Yo también quisiese saber.- dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos. Naruto y Minato se sorprendieron al ver a Gaara allí.

\- Gaara? pero qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando!- dijo Naruto preocupado poniendose de pie.

\- Fui al departamento del tío Minato porque quería hablar con él y vi cuando ustedes salieron, así que los seguí.- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo. Minato suspiró.

\- Esta bien chicos, sientense les contaré.- dijo el rubio mientras Gaara y Naruto se sentaban.- ¿Kankuro no habló contigo Gaara?

\- Me dijo que como es un asunto policial tiene prohibido dar información, por lo que pensé en hablar con usted directamente tío Minato.

Minato se frotó el tabique, vaya que sería complicado explicarles sin ponerlos en peligro.

\- Hace 17 años yo tenía una empresa junto a Rasa, ustedes solo eran unos bebés y bueno nos involucramos con un hombre llamado Orochimaru, él era un poco turbio, pero nosotros no lo sabíamos. En fin, él nos estafó y yo y Rasa cobramos venganza, contratamos a Akatsuki para que encontrara a Orochimaru. Al final logramos recuperar el dinero y nos deshicimos de él, o eso creímos. Cuando Gaara tenía 10 años Rasa recibió una carta de amenaza de Orochimaru, diciendole que estaba vivo y que cobraría venganza, Rasa se asustó y por eso decidió trasladarlos a todos ustedes a diferentes ciudades con la excusa de que eran traslados por negocios. En mi caso no recibí nada, pero Rasa me había contado, pero no lo quise creer. Luego 3 años después un tipo de Akatsuki intentó secuestrar a Naruto.- relataba el rubio mientras los muchachos lo miraban y escuchaban atentamente.- Tú no lo recuerdas porque te sedaron y lo poco que recordabas te hicimos creer con Kushina que era un sueño. En fin esa noche no lograron capturarte y desde allí que no hicieron ningún movimiento hasta ahora que intentaron secuestrar a Gaara.

\- Espera un minuto!- dijo Naruto de repente no con buena cara.- Acaso este tal Orochimaru tiene algo que ver con...

Gaara miró expectante a Minato sin emitir sonido, pero con la misma cara de Naruto. Minato comprendió al instante a qué se referían.

\- Sí, el mandó a Akatsuki a asesinar a Rasa y Karura.- dijo resignado Minato. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a su amigo Gaara, quién estaba impactado por toda la información.

\- Entonces...- comenzó Gaara.- mi padre me mandó aquí por...

\- Sí Gaara.- respondió el rubio mayor.- te mandó a Konoha para protegerte de Akatsuki y Orochimaru. Karura no quería separarse de tí y menos Rasa, pero él prefirió que los odiaras a arriesgar tu vida allá en Suna, puesto que Orochimaru conocía el paradero de Rasa allá y por lo tanto el tuyo.

Gaara se llevó las manos a la cabeza, entonces todo esto, sus cambios de colegio, su venida a Konoha, todo había sido para protegerlo de ese sujeto, sus padres lo amaban, lo amaban tanto que eran capaces de soportar que el muchacho los odiara por sentirse abandonado por ellos solo para protegerlo y ahora ellos estaban... Gaara no soportó más y salió huyendo del restorán.

\- Gaara espe- Naruto iba a ir tras él, pero su padre se lo impidió. Naruto se soltó de su agarre, estaba molesto con su padre.- Por qué no le contaste a Gaara todo esto si lo sabías! Odió a sus padres por tres años y al final... todo había sido para protegerlo y lo peor de todo... es que ahora ya no están!

\- Naruto, le prometí a Rasa que jamás le contaría esto a Gaara, sino se hubiese devuelto a Suna y su vida habría corrido peligro.

\- ¿Y de qué sirvio?! al final Orochimaru descubrió que está aquí en Konoha y mandó a esos tipos! y lo peor de todo.- Naruto se acercó a su padre para encararlo.- Tú sabías que el tío Rasa y la tía Karura fueron asesinados y nunca les dijiste nada!

\- Esto es una situación delicada Naruto, no puedo andar contandoselo a todo el mundo. Y te voy a pedir un favor y también quiero que se lo digas a Gaara en su momento.- dijo seriamente Minato.- no comenten esto con nadie, ni con Kushina ni Temari ni ninguno de sus amigos, entre menos personas sepamos esto mejor.

\- Temari-chan tiene derecho a saber qué pasó con los tíos!

\- ¿Y tú crees que ella se quedará de brazos cruzados? La vas a involucrar en esto y la pondrás en peligro Naruto. Los únicos que sabemos esto somos yo, Kakashi, Kankuro, Yashamaru e Itachi, nadie más. Y ahora lo saben tú y Gaara. No involucres a más gente Naruto por favor. Lo único que queremos es encontrar a ese hijo de puta junto a Akatsuki, pero si lo alertamos jamás aparecerá, además ya estoy arriesgando sus vidas en esta misión, no quiero tener que involucrar a más gente inocente en esto Naruto.- Minato miraba suplicante a su hijo. Naruto simplemente asintió, tenía razón, no le gustaría tener que involucrar a su madre en esto o a Temari o a Hinata o sus demás amigos, no! de ninguna manera.

\- Está bien papá, iré por Gaara ahora para decirle.- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba, luego miró de reojo a su padre.- y Gracias por confiar en mí papá.

Minato se sintió pésimo al oír esa aseveración de los labios de su hijo, vio como salía del restorán y su corazón se empequeñeció, sólo le había contado parte de la verdad, no toda, sólo los mencionó a él mismo y a Rasa, en ningún momento habló de Asuma o Hiashi, no podía hacerlo, si Naruto se enteraba que Hinata y Karito también corrían peligro al igual que él y Gaara se involucraría demasiado y haría lo imposible por proteger a su novia y a su amiga al punto de arriesgar su vida, como lo había hecho con Gaara y eso era algo que Minato no podía permitir.

 _"Perdóname... Naruto..."_

 ** _Ayy Minato mentirosillo, al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz. Buff bueno, terminó la batalla, pero la guerra continúa..._**

 ** _Pinche Kankuro arruinando el almuerzo Shikatema, demosle unos tomatazos por matar un lindo momento Shikatema._**

 ** _Paciencia con el Sasusaku, ya se viene en un par de capis más! nah lo hago adrede para que se pongan mas ansiosas muahahahaha._**

 ** _Espero que les gustase el capi, besitos y abrazos byebye._**


	66. Capítulo 66: La dama y el pintor

**Una bella dama llega a Konoha junto a un peculiar personaje, que enredos causará a nuestras actuales parejitas sus llegadas? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 66: La dama y el pintor**

Ya a medianoche una bella jovencita descendía de un avión, rubia, ojos color miel, cabello ondulado, delgada y elegante. Miró a sus alrededores y suspiró.

-*sigh* no puedo creer que esté aquí después de tanto tiempo.- decía la muchacha con un ligero fastidio.- pero bueno... a cumplir con el deber, en eso un joven tropezó con ella, tenía el pelo corto de color negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel era muy pálida y llevaba una mochila grande de la cual sobresalían unos cuadros y pinceles.

\- Oh! disculpa, no te vi.- dijo cortésmente el chico.

\- Descuida, yo también estaba distraída.

\- Bueno, con su permiso.- se disculpó el muchacho mientras seguía su camino. La chica miró al muchacho hasta que desapareció de su vista.

 _"Hmp, atractivo, pero se nota que es menor que yo"_ pensaba la chica mientras cogía su maleta y seguía su camino también.

000

Al otro día en Senju, todo estaba completamente normal. Las chicas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol conversando, el tema era... Temari peleada con Shikamaru.

\- Por Kami Temari, ¿llevan 4 días de novios oficiales y ya se pelearon?- protestó Sakura.

\- Ya te dije por qué fue, no fastidies.- decía la rubia mientras comía unas castañas, sinceramente no quería hablar del tema. No le había dirigido la palabra a Shikamaru en todo el día anterior, a pesar que él intentó llamarla al celular y mandarle mensajes pidiendole que hablaran, pero ella no le respondió.

\- Pues tiene sus razones para haberte dicho lo que te dijo Temari.- acotó Karito, quién estaba acostada bajo un árbol.

\- No lo defiendas Karito!

\- Ay Temari! ¿Si Shikamaru se pusiera un atuendo de supermodelo para ir a la calle contigo y todas las chicas se voltearan a mirarlo no te molestaría?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Yo no le critico lo que se coloca.- Temari estaba totalmente a la defensiva.

\- ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es enamorarse de una mujer sumamente atractiva como tú Temari?- dijo Karito sin abrir los ojos. Las chicas la miraron fijo.- El tener que soportar que otros tipos miren a su chica, que la deseen, que fantaseen con ella, que la miren libidinosamente, que le falten el respeto mentalmente a su mujer, eso sí es una mierda. Obviamente no es tu culpa Temari, tampoco de Shikamaru, y va a ser inevitable que los chicos te miren, pero si puedes evitar que en vez de 40 tipos te miren 20, es algo.

Temari no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que había dicho Karito, en realidad no se había detenido a pensar en eso.

\- A Shikamaru le gustas tal cual eres, no necesitas ponerte nada extravagante para llamar su atención.- continuó Karito.- Y de seguro le debe de haber fascinado como te veías ayer, pero de verdad no es necesario Temari.

Temari suspiró:- Bien... tú ganas... creo que me pasé un poco.

En eso la chica tomó su celular y comenzó a mensajear a su novio. Karito esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción, obviamente sin que la rubia se diese cuenta.

 _T: Hola._

 _S: Hola._

Temari se quedó pensativa un poco, no era muy buena para las disculpas.

 _T: perdón por lo de ayer, creo que me pasé un poco. No debí golpearte._

 _S: Descuida, y perdóname a mí también, debí escoger mejor mis palabras. Yo no quiero imponerte nada Temari. Tú puedes usar lo que quieras, si te sientes cómoda me vale._

 _T: De todas formas tenías razón, creo que iba demasiado provocativa... Es que..._

Temari se sonrojó por lo que iba a decirle y desvió la mirada del celular, en ese instante vibró.

 _S: ¿qué?_

 _T: Quería verme bonita u/u_

 _S: Tonta, tú ya eres bonita, demasiado para mi gusto ¬¬_

Temari no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario.

 _T: Baka! ¿Salimos hoy? Me debes una cena._

 _S: Tengo que trabajar a las 6, podría ir a buscarte después del instituto para tomar algo. Quiero verte._

 _T: Vale. Te estaré esperando ;)_

En eso Temari dejó a un lado su celular para ir con sus amigas que se habían distraído con algo, pero el dispositivo volvió a vibrar.

 _S: Te amo, problemática._

Temari sonrió, por Kami! No comprendía que tenía ese hombre que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, en eso guardó su celular y fue hacia la conglomeración de alumnos, todos miraban una ostentosa limusina que se había estacionado a las puertas del instituto. De ella bajó una bella muchacha rubia, estaba vestida de ejecutiva, la elegancia le salía por los poros y con un distinguido caminar se dirigió a la dirección. La mayoría de los especimenes masculinos del instituto quedaron completamente babosos ante tal belleza.

\- Oigan, ¿es quién creo que es?- preguntó Kiba al grupo.

\- ¿quién?- preguntaron Matsuri y Yukata, ellas jamás habían visto a tal chica.

\- ¿Dónde rayos está Kenjiro?!- Kiba comenzó a buscar a su castaño amigo, dejando completamente confundidas a las chicas.

\- Karito por favor dime que no es ella.- dijo Sakura mirando a la chica como entraba al edificio de la dirección.

\- Oh sí, es ella.- dijo la castaña con tono aburrido. Temari no sabía de qué hablaban.

-¿Quién es esa muchacha?- preguntó la rubia. Matsuri y Yukata aprovecharon de parar la oreja, también querían saber.

\- Es Tsubasa Senju, la nieta de Tsunade-sama.- dijo Sakura fastidiada.

\- Y es íntima de tu "amiguita" Temari.- dijo Karito mirando de reojo a la rubia, ésta captó al instante.

\- ¿Fumiko?- dijo la rubia de Suna.

\- See, son cortadas por la misma tijera.- dijo la pelirrosa.- Ayayay que rayos va a pasar ahora en Senju con esa mujer aquí...

000

Tamaki discutía con Gaara al otro lado del colegio, lo había llamado como loca todo el fin de semana desde que se había enterado que lo habían rescatado y estaba muy molesta con él por no avisarle que estaba bien, ya que había estado muy preocupada y angustiada.

\- Tamaki.- le dijo Gaara una vez que la chica se tranquilizó.- Yo creo, que lo mejor es que lo dejemos hasta aquí.

Tamaki no comprendía que rayos quería decir con eso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que no creo que lo nuestro resulte. Además, admite que aún quieres a Inuzuka, Tamaki.- le reclamó Gaara. Tamaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Gaara nunca se lo había echado en cara porque comprendía que era su exnovio y que por todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos tenía que recuperarse del rompimiento, pero se había fijado muchas veces que la chica solía mirar al castaño y su semblante siempre cambiaba a uno de tristeza.

\- ¿De qué me estás hablando? Si estoy contigo es porque te quiero Gaara.

\- Yo también te quiero Tamaki, pero... creo que no estoy listo para esto.- Gaara no quería terminar con ella, le gustaba demasiado, pero después de lo ocurrido con Akatsuki y el solo hecho de pensar que podrían volver a venir por él y nuevamente poner a Tamaki en peligro... No! prefería que ella lo odiase a que siguiera a su lado.- Ya no quiero ser tu novio. Lo siento, esto se acabó.

En eso el pelirrojo se marchó dejando a Tamaki completamente sola y desconsolada, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no comprendía el comportamiento de Gaara, entendía que había pasado por un evento traumático por lo del secuestro, pero... Talvez se había equivocado con él, y lo que es peor aún, Gaara tenía razón, ella aún estaba enamorada de Kiba.

 _"Tamaki, ¿por qué tienes que estar tan confundida por qué?!"_ pensaba la chica mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol mientras la última lágrima caía por su mejilla.

000

Dentro de la oficina Tsunade recibió a su nieta con un gran abrazo.

\- Ya era hora que llegaras mi niña.- decía la directora. Luego se dirigió a Jiraiya.- Jiraiya!

\- Mande Tsunade-sama- dijo el peliblanco.

\- Mandeme a formar a todos los alumnos al patio que tengo que hacer un anuncio importante.- dijo Tsunade, Jiaraiya obedeció inmediatamente.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estaban formados en el patio del instituto Tsunade dió su anuncio.

\- Alumnos, como habrán sabido a través de las noticias. Me estoy postulando para ser alcaldesa de Konoha y por tal motivo no podré estar todo el tiempo en el instituto con mis labores como directora, por lo que he decidido pasarle el mando, por lo menos hasta que yo cuente con un poco más de tiempo a mi nieta, Tsubasa Senju.

\- Va a dejar al mando a alguien tan joven?- susurró Matsuri al grupo.- Con suerte tiene 20 años!

\- Muchos se preguntarán por qué dejo a mi nieta en vez de a alguien con más experiencia, pues...- todos quedaron expectantes.- porque me da la regalada gana!

Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco y anonadados.

\- Y porque también ella está totalmente capacitada para el cargo. Primera en su clase con un sobresaliente, se graduó de preparatoria a los 16 años. Estudió administración de empresas que terminó en solo dos años graduandose de la universidad a los 18 con honores. Con dos doctorados y un magister en marketing y administración. A sus sólo 21 años ya ha trabajado en 2 empresas sumamente importantes en Iwa, así que no quiero que le causen ningún problema a mi nieta o me dejen en vergüenza frente a ella. ESCUCHARON?!- Silencio sepulcral.- Eso pensé ^^. Ahora, cariño. En nombre de todos te doy la bienvenida. APLAUDAN!

Se oyó practicamente una ovación, con Jiraiya a la cabeza.

\- ¿Así que esta era la sorpresita que dijiste que habría Kenjiro?- preguntó Kiba a su amigo.

\- Oh... sí. ¿Lindo no?- dijo el castaño con fastidio.- Prepárate Senju, viene el reinado de Tsubasa...

000

Ya caía la tarde y un muchacho de tez pálida caminaba por un barrio residencial buscando una casa en particular. Finalmente la encontró y al leer el buzón confirmó que era la casa correcta.

\- Familia Sarutobi, bien creo que la encontré.- se dijo para sí el muchacho. En eso tocó el timbre. Asuma lo recibió.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó el hombre mirando al chico.

\- Oh! Asuma-san que tal! Soy yo Sai ^^.

\- Hm?- Asuma lo miró confuso no tenía idea de quién era.

\- Um... soy el sobrino de Yamato, ¿lo recuerda?- en eso Asuma recordó.

\- Oh! cierto Sai! disculpa no te reconocí!- dijo el hombre abrazando al chico.- Vaya! has crecido. ¿Cómo está Yamato?

\- Bien, el me dió su dirección para venir a saludarlo, como no conozco a nadie aquí en Konoha.

\- ¿Y te piensas quedar mucho tiempo?

\- Bueno, todo depende de como me vaya.

\- Sí, Yamato me contó que viniste a Konoha a un curso de arte.

\- Sí, lamentablemente allá en Kumo no hay mucho de eso y supe que aquí impartían un curso muy bueno que dependiendo como me vaya podría darme hasta una beca para estudiar arte en la Universidad de Konoha, por eso me vine.

\- ¿tienes donde quedarte?

\- Por eso vine, para ver si me podía indicar algún lugar bueno donde hospedarme, como no conozco.

\- Por Kami hombre! Eres el sobrino de uno de mis mejores amigos, sería desconsiderado de mi parte no echarte una mano,además piezas me sobran, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.- dijo Asuma amablemente.

\- Oh no Asuma-san, por último se la arriendo.

-¿Estás loco?! ¿cómo voy a cobrarle al sobrino de Yamato? Olvidalo. A propósito ¿tienes colegio? ¿Por qué vas en tercero de prepa verdad?

\- Pues, aún no he revisado algún instituto donde puedan recibirme a estas alturas.

\- No se hable más. Haré una llamada y mañana me vas al Instituto de Hombres de Konoha.- dijo el castaño mientras hacía una llamada, Sai simplemente aceptó agradecido.

000

En un café cuatro hombres hablaban sobre un asunto serio e importante, con todo lo ocurrido con Gaara y la pérdida de los únicos sujetos que podrían haberles proporcionado información sobre Orochimaru, trataban de idear alguna estrategia.

\- Yo opino que esperemos el siguiente movimiento.- decía Kankuro.- Con Sasori y Deidara muertos estamos en cero. Tendremos que esperar y estar atentos.

\- ¿Y arriesgar a Naruto y los demás?- protestó Minato.- No me parece Kankuro. ¿Por qué rayos los mataron a ambos?!

\- No tuve opción, iba a matar a Kankuro si no actuaba. Además Sasori siempre fue el dispensable de los dos por su peligrosidad- Acotó Yashamaru, luego miró a Itachi.- Lo que me causa curiosidad es que tuvieras que matar a Deidara, Itachi.

Itachi miró a los tres hombres que lo miraban expectantes.

\- Tampoco tuve opción, iba a matar Sasuke.- mintió el pelinegro, sinceramente no quería meter en problemas al amigo de Sasuke.

Minato negó con la cabeza, así jamás encontrarían a Orochimaru. Luego miró a Kankuro.

\- ¿Gaara habló contigo?

\- No, ¿por qué?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

\- Ayer les conté a él y a Naruto parte de la verdad. Lo de Rasa y nuestro vínculo con Akatsuki.

\- Pero que? Minato! quedamos en que los chicos no deben saber nada!- Kankuro se levantó de la mesa, pero fue detenido por Yashamaru.

\- Calmate Kankuro, ¿que les contaste exactamente Minato?- dijo el rubio de Suna.

\- Más que nada que Rasa fue asesinado por Orochimaru y el por qué su padre hizo lo que hizo al mandarlo aquí. Creí que debía saberlo, y...

\- ¿Y qué?- preguntó molesto Kankuro.

\- Naruto cree y también yo, que Temari debería saber lo que pasó con Rasa.

\- Sobre mi cadaver involucras a mi hermanita en esto!- Yashamaru tuvo que volver a sostener al castaño para que no se abalanzara sobre Minato.

\- Tú y Gaara ya saben lo que sucedió con Rasa, y también Kushina lo sabe. Temari es la única que no tiene idea de lo que pasa. Tiene derecho a saber que pasó realmente con sus padres!

\- Ya basta Minato! y tú también Kankuro!- dijo de repente Itachi.- Nos estamos desviando del tema principal. ¿qué hacemos con Orochimaru y Akatsuki?

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es esperar, aunque si Kabuto abrió la boca ya debe de estar con la guardia en alto, lo más probable es que no sepamos de él y Akatsuki en un buen rato.- dijo Kakashi de repente, que venía llegando.- Así que... lo mejor será estar bien comunicados y tener el ojo puesto encima de Naruto, Gaara, Karito y Hinata.

Los cuatro lo quedaron mirando serios, en parte molestos por su atraso, pero ni siquiera le iban a preguntar donde rayos estaba, siempre era lo mismo con él. Finalmente decidieron seguir el plan de Kakashi, con la poca información que tenían y con los dos Akatsukis muertos no tenían mucho por donde buscar.

000

Karito llegó a su casa a la hora de siempre y con un pequeño regalo que le había dado Shikamaru disimuladamente sin que Temari lo notara cuando la fue a buscar en agradecimiento por "la ayuda prestada" para que se reconciliara con su chica. Un cupón para Yakiniku-Q, pero sinceramente no le apetecía ir sola. _"Hm, podría invitar a Choji, no espera... de seguro se come mi especial él solo, *sigh* tendré que ir sola, tsumaranai..."_ En eso su hermano la saludó al entrar.

\- Qué hay Neesan! ¿Te dijo el tío Asuma que tenemos visitas?- le dijo su hermano.

\- Nope, ¿quién?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

En ese instante Asuma se asomó con Sai.

\- Karito! Bienvenida a casa! Te presento a Sai!- dijo Asuma contento. Sai se quedó mirando a Karito, vaya... nunca había visto a una chica tan... sencilla, pero bonita.

\- Qué hay! Soy Karito Sarutobi.- dijo amablemente la chica tendiendole la mano.

\- Hola, soy Sai.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa y correspondiendo el gesto.- Vaya, eres una chica muy linda, tanto que me provocaste una erección.

-...

Karito literalmente lo miró con ojos de puntos, definitivamente no sabía como reaccionar ante eso...

Konohamaru estaba en shock, con los ojos en blanco y con la mandibula en el suelo.

A Asuma le corrió una gotita detrás de la cabeza. _"Vaya, sigue igual..."_ pensó nervioso el hombre, definitivamente la convivencia con Sai iba a ser muy interesante.

000

\- Amiga! tanto tiempo!- Fumiko abrazó a su rubia amiga, vaya que estaba sorprendida de volverla a ver.- ¿Cuando llegaste?

\- Ayer en la madrugada, disculpa que no viniera antes, pero con todo esto de que quedaré a cargo de Senju... He estado todo el día ocupada amiga.- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- ¿Y tú como estás? Sora me comentó que tu relación con Shikamaru estaba un poco tensa.

Fumiko cambió su semblante de feliz a molesto.

\- Pues, ya no lo está.- dijo sumamente fastidiada. Tsubasa abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- No me digas que...

Fumiko asintió.

\- Vaya... tal parece que será una laaaarga tarde.- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su taza de té.

000

Al día siguiente Tsubasa estaba poniendose al día de todo lo que había que hacer. Miraba todos los papeles y los leía a una velocidad atroz. Luego se detuvo en uno en particular.

\- ¿Tenemos un interno Jiraiya-san?- dijo la muchacha.

\- Sí, si ¿quiere que lo mande a llamar?- preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Sí, por favor.

Luego de unos minutos Jiraiya apareció junto a Lee.

\- Tsubasa-sama le presento a Rock Lee, nuestro alumno interno.- dijo Jiraiya mientras Tsubasa alzaba la cabeza para saludar al susodicho y no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

 _"Por Kami! y este especimen de donde salio?!"_ pensó la chica mientras le sonreía al chico.

\- Es un placer conocerla Tsubasa-sama!- dijo Lee haciendo una reverencia.

\- El placer es mío, Lee. ¿Puedo llamarte Lee verdad?- dijo la chica coquetamente.

 _"Ayayay, esta es igualita a su abuela..."_ pensó Jiraiya mientras observaba la escena.

\- Um... sí... supongo que sí Tsubasa-sama.

\- Oh no! Dime solo Tsubasa, ya que... estamos en confianza no?- dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Lee, éste no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Jiraiya carraspeó.- Oh bueno! Lee, como eres un interno y Tsunade-sama no podrá evaluarte, quedarás a mi cargo entonces. He de suponer que mi abuela ya te dijo las reglas del juego no?

\- Sí, Tsubasa-sama, completamente.- dijo Lee al estilo militar. Esto sólo hizo que Tsubasa sonriera más.

\- Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego, Lee. Que tengas un buen día ;)

\- Igualmente Tsubasa-sama.- en eso el chico se retiró junto a Jiraiya dejando sola a la muchacha quién no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

 _"Y yo que no quería volver a Konoha, hmm mi propio alumno interno y está para comerselo, bien... si quiere que lo apruebe con honores tendrá que esforzarse mucho por complacerme ;)"_

 ** _ayyyy! Le salió competencia a Lee y a Karito a la vez! Que pasará con esta parejita?!_**

 ** _*Sigh* Sai... Cómo no iba a poner a este hombre por Kami... Y con su perso tan peculiar, hasta yo quedaría con ojos de punto si alguien se me presenta así... Hahahaha_**

 ** _Bueno ojalá les gustase el Capi, un poco cortito, pero a la noche subo el q sigue, byebye_**


	67. Capítulo 67: Un alumno muy peculiar

**Un nuevo alumno llega al Instituto de Hombres y Naruto y compañía tendrán un peculiar encuentro con dicho personaje. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 67: Un alumno muy peculiar.**

\- Lo siento Naruto, me quedé de juntar con Temari a la salida del instituto.- le decía Shikamaru a Naruto antes de entrar a clases.

\- ¿qué?! pero si se juntaron ayer?!- reclamaba el rubio.

\- Bueno hoy tengo la tarde libre y quiero aprovecharla con ella. Además, si se entera que cancelé nuestro compromiso para irme de farra contigo me mataría.- decía el chico cansinamente.- Ay... no quieres verla enojada, es peor que mi señora madre.

\- Ay Shikamaru, yo pensaba que me apañarías... y me sales con esto, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, yo pensé que eras mi amigo.- decía el rubio mirandolo tristemente.

\- No me quieras chantajear con esos ojos de perrito, ya te dije que no puedo.

\- No es justo! Yo quería salir!

\- Si quieres yo te apaño Naruto.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Choji!- exclamó el rubio al ver al castaño.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Choji? ¿ Ya olvidaste que te ibas a juntar con Ino hoy?- le recordó su amigo.

\- Bueno, le digo que me surgió algo.

\- ¿Sabes que si se entera que la plantaste por irte con Naruto no solo te matará verdad?- dijo Shikamaru con su típica cara de fastidio. A Choji le corrió una gotita.

\- Bueno... salgamos los tres! será divertido ¿no crees Naruto?

\- Claro que sí! Gracias Choji! Muchas gracias!- dijo feliz el rubio levantando el pulgar, en realidad era porque no quería aburrirse en "Will of Fire" solo, porque esta noche había un evento y Minato lo había reclutado, aunque también hacía rato que quería irse de farra con sus amigos, necesitaba liberar tensiones después de lo ocurrido con Akatsuki, hubiese sido ideal ir con Hinata, pero su padre le había levantado el castigo hacía poco y no quería arriesgarse a perder su "libertad" tan pronto.

\- A ver si Ino acepta primero...- dijo Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Pues, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.- dijo el castaño.- Ten aquí tienes tu sandwich.

\- Oh gracias!- exclamó el rubio recibiendo el sandwich con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Eh, Naruto, creo que ese es mi sandwich...- dijo el pelinegro mirando "su sandwich".

\- No, me lo dió a mi!- se quejó el rubio mientras lo abría dispuesto a comerlo.

\- Oye Damelo! es mío!- Shikamaru intentó quitarle el sandwich, pero el rubio se lo impidió.

\- Meh! es tu castigo por no irte de farra conmigo por caliente!- exclamó Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua al Nara.

\- Ya no seas infantil.- en eso el pelinegro hizo un rápido movimiento para quitarle el sandwich a Naruto, pero éste último en un torpe movimiento por impedirlo chocó con la mano del Nara y el sandwich salió volando. Finalmente aterrizó en las manos de un chico de piel pálida.

\- Oh gracias! No sabía que en el Instituto de Hombres te recibían con un sandwich.- dijo el chico mientras le daba una buena mordida al sandwich. Shikamaru fulminó con la mirada a Naruto y este miró al otro muchacho en shock.

\- Oye que te pasa?! ESE ERA MI SANDWICH!- chilló el rubio.

 _"De hecho era MI Sandwich..."_ pensó el Nara mientras observaba con curiosidad a aquel chico.

\- ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto?- preguntó el castaño mirando detenidamente al pálido chico.- Trae el uniforme del instituto, pero jamás lo había visto.

\- Oye tú! ¿Quién rayos eres?- preguntó el rubio algo molesto porque le robaran su sandwich.

\- Pues... soy un chico.- dijo el muchacho mientras seguía comiendose el sandwich.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo?!

\- No gracias, no bateo para ese lado, me gustan las chicas y si tienen buenos pechos como tu novia mejor.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Choji quedaron desconcertados ¿Cómo rayos sabía...?

\- Ten.- dijo el chico mientras le arrojaba algo a Naruto. Éste lo agarró hábilmente en pleno aire y vió que era una foto de Hinata.- Se te cayó mientras forcejeabas con el cabeza de piña, deberías tener más cuidado.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, no le gustó el apodo de "cabeza de piña", mientras que Naruto temblaba de furia.

\- ¿Le estabas mirando los pechos a mi novia descarado?- dijo Naruto como pudo, ya quería partirle la cara, pero se contenía.

\- Bueno, es imposible no mirarle tremendos melones.

Al diablo con la contención, ahora si se lo linchaba!

\- Grr, me las pagarás por comerte mi sandwich y por faltarle el respeto a Hinata!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre el chico para propinarle un puñetazo, pero el chico logró bloquearlo fácilmente, con la palma de su mano apresó el puño de Naruto. Los tres chicos quedaron asombrados con la rapidez en que reaccionó el chico.

\- Vaya, por lo visto, eres débil.- decía el chico mientras sostenía firmemente el puño de Naruto.- De seguro no tienes eso que te hace un hombre.

Naruto se ruborizó con ese comentario tan directo, pero no pudo evitar molestarse también.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?!- Naruto intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero el chico no lo soltaba, de hecho ya estaba comenzando a lastimarlo.- Nunca me respondiste! Escupe! ¿Quién rayos eres?! Ugh!

El chico comenzó a apretar más la mano de Naruto.

\- Oye, suelta a mi amigo si no quieres que te parta la cara yo mismo.- dijo Shikamaru ya molesto con la ridícula escena. Choji comenzó a hacerse tronar los puños en señal de que intervendría si no se detenía aquel muchacho. En eso el timbre para entrar a clases sonó y el chico soltó a Naruto.

\- Bueno... supongo que nos veremos pronto. Compañeros.- se despidió el muchacho mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la dirección.

\- Oye espera!- Naruto iba a ir tras él para darle su merecido, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo sosteniendole la mano lastimada.- Auch auch AUCH!

\- Mejor ve a revisartela, parece que te aflojó unos huesos.- dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

\- Estoy bien! Solo me apretó fuerte es todo.- decía Naruto mientras movía su mano. Shikamaru miró hacia la dirección, el muchacho pálido ya se había perdido por la puerta.

\- ¿Quién rayos será ese sujeto?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacen allí parados como idiotas? El timbre ya sonó.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

\- Oh! Hola Sasuke.- saludó el Akimichi.

\- Sasuke ¿dónde rayos estabas?!- Naruto lo agarró de la camisa, pero nuevamente le volvió a doler la mano.- AUCH AUCH AUCH!

Sasuke miró a Naruto confuso, luego miró a Choji y Shikamaru como exigiendo una explicación.

\- Es que un chico muy raro vino y se enfrentó con Naruto.- explicó el castaño.

\- ¿Chico raro?- en eso Sasuke miró a Naruto.- ¿qué te miraste al espejo y te autoatacaste?

\- ¿QUE?!- Chilló Naruto lanzandose encima de Sasuke, pero Shikamaru lo detuvo.

\- Ya calmate Naruto!- dijo el pelinegro sosteniendo apenas al rubio.

\- Sasuke, cuando dije chico raro no hablaba de Naruto.- aclaró el Akimichi.

\- ¿QUE DICES CHOJI?!- Ahora Naruto cambió el objetivo a Choji.

 _"*sigh* todo esto es un fastidio."_ pensó Shikamaru mientras seguía sosteniendo al hiperactivo de su amigo para que no matara a Choji y Sasuke.

000

Ya en el salón de clases, Naruto estaba de mejor genio debido a que Shikamaru podría irse de farra con él junto a Choji e Ino, quién había aceptado la proposición de su amigo. La razón de esto era porque Hinata necesitaba ayuda con el ramo de inglés que no era su fuerte y le pidió ayuda a Temari, por lo que se quedarían estudiando en su casa.

\- Pero que fastidio.- Shikamaru tenía muchas ganas de ver a su chica, y más aún en su día libre de trabajo de medio tiempo.

\- Ya deja de quejarte! mejor estate feliz porque tenemos panorama para la noche!- dijo el rubio feliz, luego miró a Sasuke y se burló de él.- ¿Quién es el pobre diablo que tiene turno hoy?! eh eh!

Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró dándole la espalda. Naruto iba a reclamarle, pero en eso entró el profesor.

\- Bien chicos, sé que es muy repentino, pero tenemos un nuevo alumno.- anunció el profesor, en eso los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¿huh? ¿alumno nuevo?- susurró Naruto a sus amigos. Éstos simplemente se encogieron de hombros, estaban igual que él. En eso un muchacho de pelo negro y piel pálida se asomó por la puerta quedando frente al curso.

\- Hola.- saludó amablemente el chico con su típica sonrisa cínica. Naruto se puso de pie violentamente.

\- ¡Oye, ¿qué haces tú aquí?!- exclamó Naruto apuntandolo. Choji y Shikamaru fruncieron el ceño al reconocer al tipo y Sasuke miró a Naruto sin comprender.- Eres el chico de hace un rato!

\- ¿Qué?- Sasuke miró al sujeto, al final los chicos le habían explicado lo ocurrido con la mano de Naruto, pero no podía creer como ese enclenque pudo haber reducido a su amigo con una sola mano y dejarsela así.

\- Esto se va a poner feo Shikamaru, muy feo.- dijo el Akimichi a su amigo.

\- Sí, lo se.- acotó el pelinegro con cara de fastidio.

000

Mientras tanto en Senju los resultados de los exámenes habían sido publicados y un montón de alumnos estaban aglomerados en el panel de resultados viendo sus calificaciones. Hinata no estaba muy contenta con sus resultados en inglés, no habían sido muy buenos, por eso mismo le había pedido ayuda a Temari, quién con gusto aceptó ayudarla, ya que ella había sacado sobresaliente en esa materia.

Sakura miraba sus resultados y sonrió orgullosa, como siempre estaba en el top 10. Temari miró asombrada los resultados.

\- Vaya, con lo rebelde que eres creí que eras del montón Sakura.- dijo sin filtro la rubia.

\- Hmp, eso te pasa por prejuiciosa.- se pavoneó la pelirrosa.- Cuando no estoy de farra o con mis amigas obviamente estudio, y para tu información soy la segunda persona con el puntaje más alto de estos exámenes, solo me supera Yakumo.

\- Um, de hecho...- acotó la castaña que estaba al lado de Sakura mirando los resultados.- La segunda soy yo, tú eres la tercera.

\- ¿QUÉ?!- Sakura miró el panel y efectivamente Yakumo tenía razón, era la tercera con mejor puntaje, había obtenido un 97% de promedio, y por encima de ella estaba Yakumo con un 99%- Pero Yakumo... obtuviste un 99, es imposible que no seas el primer lugar a menos que...

Sakura miró a Yakumo, quién comprendió al instante a qué se refería.

\- Alguien obtuvo calificación perfecta!- dijeron las chicas al unísono. Esto captó la atención de los alumnos que estaban allí, ¿calificación perfecta en los examenes? Eso era practicamente imposible, nadie había logrado tal cosa en Senju a excepción de Tsubasa en su tiempo que había sido la única. Karito quién venía saliendo del baño vió al grupito y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la chica a Hinata y Temari que estaban atrás del grupo.

\- Al parecer alguien obtuvo calificación perfecta en los examenes y estan mirando quien es.- explicó la rubia de Suna.

\- ¿Yakumo?- dijo la castaña con tono aburrido.

\- No, Yakumo-chan obtuvo el segundo lugar y Sakura el tercero.- dijo la peliazul. Karito alzó una ceja, si no eran ni Yakumo ni Sakura, ¿quién rayos pudo haber obtenido calificación perfecta en los exámenes? A menos que...

Karito con horror recordó que aquella semana que hicieron los exámenes fue la semana en que ella...

- _Todo lo que tienes que hacer es que... por una semana seas una estudiante modelo. Ya sabes, responsable, estudiosa, trabajadora, dormir tus 8 horas diarias, y rendir como nunca antes lo has hecho.- le dijo Shikamaru a su amiga._

 _\- Suena demasiado facil... ¿cual es el truco?_

 _\- Que sé perfectamente que no lo soportarás.- Shikamaru la miró burlonamente, la castaña le devolvió la misma mirada divertida._

 _\- Hecho.- dijo la chica sabiendo que sería un martirio llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero esforzarse un poco por un celular nuevo si lo valía._

En eso los alumnos voltearon a verla y empezaron a abrirle el paso para que ella avanzara hacia el panel. Conforme avanzaba su cara se iba desfigurando más y más. Una vez que llegó al panel casi le da un paro cardíaco al leer el nombre de la persona que había sacado calificación perfecta en... ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!

 _Sarutobi Karito - Puntaje: 100%_

El curso de Karito no lo podía creer, tenían las caras igual o más desfiguradas que ella misma.

\- Que... me parta un rayo...- susurró la castaña apenas audible. Luego su instinto asesino lo único que quería era asesinar al causante de aquella desgracia.

 _"Estas muerto Nara..."_

000

\- ¿Ese es el tipo que te dejó la mano así?- decía Sasuke a su mejor amigo mientras observaban a Sai.

\- Sí, ese es el idiota que me atacó cuando estaba con Choji y Shikamaru Dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto mientras apuntaba con nada de discreción al sujeto. En eso el chico miró a los dos amigos y comenzó a acercarse, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se pusieron en guardia. Una vez que el chico llegó hacia ellos tomó la palabra.

\- Disculpa por lo de hace rato.- dijo el chico sonriendo.- pero como me atacaste no tuve otra opción que defenderme.

\- Sí, pero no tenías por qué llegar a tanto! Casi me dejas sin mano idiota!- chilló el rubio.

\- Es que me dió curiosidad por como arremetiste contra mí, se notaba que sabías lo que hacías o eso creí.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confuso el rubio.

\- Que con lo débil que eres me di cuenta que no tienes "eso" que te hace un hombre.

-?- Naruto no captó inmediatamente, pero cuando Sai miró sin ninguna discreción su entrepierna entendió.

\- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?!- Bramó furioso el rubio, Sasuke tuvo que agarrarlo para que no se abalanzara sobre Sai.- TÚ NO ME CONOCES, POBRE IMBÉCIL, DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA NO PARTIRTE LA-

-Ya basta Naruto!- le gritó Sasuke intentando calmarlo. Luego se dirigió a Sai.- Y lo mismo va para ti. Deja de molestar a mi compañero o me veré forzado a darte tu merecido.

\- ¿Eso crees?- le dijo Sai a Sasuke sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Expresandote así solo causará que te metas en problemas. Cuida tu boca idiota.

\- Hm, gracias por el consejo. Me agradan los tipos emos como tú que lo tienen chico.

...

\- ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR HIJO DE PUTA?! TE MATARÉ!- Ahora Naruto tuvo que agarrar a Sasuke para que no se acriminara.

Shikamaru y Choji observaban la escena desde lejos.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir Shikamaru?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Olvídalo, sería un fastidio y lo sabes.- dijo el pelinegro, no cabía duda que las cosas en el instituto se pondrían calientes con la llegada de este sujeto.

000

Hinata y Temari habían ido al departamento de Kushina a estudiar inglés, afortunadamente su padre le había dado permiso de quedarse donde Temari. Ya habían pasado dos horas estudiando sin parar.

\- ¿Vas comprendiendo Hinata?- le preguntó la rubia.

\- Sí, pero me gustaría corroborar unas frases con tu diccionario, es más completo que el mío.- dijo la peliazul.

\- Claro, está en el cajón de mi velador, puedes sacarlo.- dijo Temari, en eso Hinata abrió el cajón y comenzó a buscar el diccionario, pero se distrajo al ver la foto de cierto pelinegro que Temari guardaba en su velador. Hinata no pudo evitar tomarla y mirar a aquel chico que le había robado el corazón en la secundaria.

\- ¿Lo encontraste Hinata?- preguntó Temari mirando a la peliazul, Hinata se puso nerviosa y soltó la foto de Shikamaru, la cual cayó a los pies de Temari.

\- Oh! L-lo siento Temari, no quise intrusear.- se disculpó la chica. Temari observó la fotografía de su novio, era la que le había regalado Sakura cuando se hicieron amigas, la cual mostraba a un Shikamaru de 12 años con su mirada penetrante, aunque obviamente con un toque un poco más infantil.

\- Sakura me la regaló, ¿a poco no se ve adorable? ^^- dijo Temari sonriendo, por Kami que la ponía contenta ese hombre, sólo a él podía sonreírle así, o en este caso... a su foto.

\- Si... se ve... lindo u/u- dijo Hinata desviando la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa. Temari la miró.

\- ¿A tí también te gustaba verdad?

o/o

\- Oh pero... eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Ya no siento lo mismo por él!- se excusó la peliazul.

\- Descuida, no me molesta.- dijo Temari, luego miró curiosa a Hinata.- Aunque... no puedo evitar el sentir curiosidad de tu historia con él. Sakura me contó que tuviste la oportunidad de ir al baile de segundo con él.

Hinata recordó aquel día y también cuando lo conoció y se enamoró de él, su primer amor...

FLASHBACK

\- ¿Y esta que se cree? ¿La señorita soy adorable y perfecta?- se quejaba Sakura con Ino y Karito sobre la nueva alumna que había llegado al curso. Ya iban en segundo de secundaria y tanto Naruto como Kenjiro se habían cambiado de escuela, por lo que sus dos cupos fueron ocupados por Hinata y Shino.

\- Ay no seas así Sakura, sólo es tímida.- decía Ino empáticamente.- Mientras no se meta entre Kyo y yo, estaremos en paz.

\- Ha! Siquiera le llega a mirar la punta del zapato a MI Shikamaru la mataré!

Hinata era una chica extremadamente tímida, por lo general no se metía con nadie, la habían sentado junto a Kiba y Shino y curiosamente se llevó muy bien con ambos, lo que la llevó a juntarse más con los chicos que con las chicas, lo que provocaba envidia en las chicas del curso, en especial a Sakura.

\- Bien chicos, el trabajo de historia lo harán en parejas, pero elegidas por mí, así aprenderán lo que es trabajar con otras personas que no sean sus amigos.- dijo un día Iruka-sensei, los alumnos bufaron, como detestaban que hiciera eso.

\- Bien, Yamanaka Ino.- la aludida lo miró.- tu compañero será...

\- Kyo Kyo Kyo.- susurraba la rubia.

\- Ha, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.- se burlaba su pelirrosa amiga.

\- Mitokado Kyo.- dijo Iruka-sensei.

\- SI!- Chilló la Yamanaka poniendose de pie.- En tu cara Haruno!

\- Ino-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

\- eh?- Ino miró al sensei y todos comenzaron a reir, la rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero intentó desviar la atención.- No, nada sensei, estoy bien hehe.

Iruka continuó nombrando las parejas, Karito con Shino, Kiba con Midori y así sucesivamente...

\- Bien, Haruno Sakura, tu compañero será...- Sakura no podía creerlo, habían nombrado a casi todos los chicos, el único que estaba sin pareja era...

 _"No puede ser... KYA! ME VA A TOCAR CON SHIKAMARU! SIII! SHANNAROO! POR FIN VENCERÁ EL AMOR!"_ decía su "Inner Sakura" feliz.

\- Akimichi Chouji.- dijo finalmente el sensei.

 _"PERO QUE..."_ Sakura no se había fijado que Chouji tampoco tenía pareja. _"Maldita sea! como tanta mala suerte! espera un minuto..."_ en eso Sakura notó algo que no le gustó para nada. _"Los únicos que quedan libres son MI Shikamaru y..."_

\- y finalmente Hyuga Hinata, tu compañero será Nara Shikamaru.- finalizó el sensei. Ino ahogó una risita mirando a Sakura, y la pelirrosa ahora definitivamente quería matar a la peliazul.

\- Olvídalo, no lo haré.- se negaba Karito a la petición de Sakura, pues se había enterado por parte de la castaña, que Shikamaru había invitado a Hinata a su casa para hacer el trabajo, ya que le daba pereza moverse de su lecho e ir a la casa de la peliazul, por lo que Sakura le exigió que fuese a espiar para ver que ocurría.

\- Eres una pésima amiga! Me lo va a quitar!- chillaba la pelirrosa.

\- A Shikamaru no le interesa Hinata, ya te lo he dicho mil veces.

\- Y que pasa si ahora que van a pasar tiempo juntos con este estupido trabajo se empiezan a conocer! o peor a MI Shikamaru le empieza a gustar esa arrastrada?! Y si se enamora de ella?! Noo! T_T- Sakura se fue a un rincón con la típica aura de depresión.

\- Estamos hablando de Shikamaru, Sakura.- intervino Ino.- Podría ir una supermodelo a su casa y no lo notaría, tranquilizate, no va a pasar nada entre él y Hinata, de seguro la pobre se aburre.

Sakura miró a Ino con ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Tu crees amiga?

\- See.- dijo Ino fastidiada. Eso puso de mejor humor a Sakura y Karito estaba feliz porque no tendría que ir a hacerselas de ninja para espiar a su amigo.

Hinata llegó a la casa del Nara para hacer el trabajo y fue recibida por Shikaku, el padre de Shikamaru.

\- Oh! Tú debes ser Hinata-chan. Ven pasa, adelante.- dijo amablemente el hombre. La chica tímidamente entró a la residencia.- Ponte cómoda iré a buscar a Shikamaru.

Shikamaru estaba tomando una siesta en su cuarto cuando su padre entró para despertarlo.

\- Oye, no me dijiste que Hinata-chan era tan bonita.- dijo su padre con mirada pícara una vez que el Nara menor se había desperezado.

\- *sigh* no fastidies viejo.- dijo el chico mientras salía de su habitación con dirección a las escaleras. Una vez que bajó y divisó a la peliazul la saludó.- qué hay Hinata.

\- Oh! Shikamaru-kun! que tal!- saludó cortesmente la chica haciendo una reverencia.

\- Oye, no seas tan formal, después de todo somos compañeros de clases.- le dijo el chico despreocupadamente.

\- Gomen nasai.- dijo la chica avergonzada.

\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación.- dijo el chico mientras se daba media vuelta.

\- Eh? a... t-tu habitación?!- Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Shikamaru la miró perplejo.

\- Sí, para que hagamos el trabajo más tranquilos.

\- Demo...- Hinata desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- ¿A quién vas a llevar a tu habitación Shikamaru?!- Yoshino apareció desde la cocina con cara de pocos amigos.

 _"*sigh* pero que fastidio..."_

 ** _Hinata casi se muere cuando Shikamaru la invitó a su habitación, que mal pensada era a los 13... hahaha o será que Shikamaru es el simplón, yo creo que es lo segundo hahaha._**

 ** _Naruto y cía declarandole la guerra a Sai, bueno aunque con esa boquita... quién no XD._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos, no me he olvidado del Sasusaku por si acaso, ya se viene, tengan paciencia plz!_**


	68. Capítulo 68: El primer amor de Hinata

**Hinata recuerda a su primer amor y Yukata está de cumpleaños y por supuesto se viene un fiestón! Casa abierta! Todo el mundo invitado! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 68: El primer amor de Hinata.**

Shikamaru y Hinata ya habían terminado el trabajo, no les costó mucho hacerlo ya que era un trabajo simple de investigación, lamentablemente a Hinata la vendrían a buscar en una hora más, por lo que ambos chicos estaban en silencio, Shikamaru jugaba con su lápiz mientras que Hinata, nerviosa miraba los alrededores y comía la última galleta que Yoshino les había preparado. En eso el Nara la miró y Hinata al cruzar su mirada con la del pelinegro se puso nerviosa.

\- Um, ¿ocurre algo Shikamaru-kun?- preguntó la chica.

\- Hm, es que pensaba que podríamos hacer para no aburrirnos, ya que te vendrán a buscar en una hora más...- dijo el chico con tono aburrido.

\- Bueno... podríamos hacer alguna tarea.- opinó Hinata.

\- Nah... me da pereza.- dijo el chico estirándose, luego la volvió a mirar.- ¿Te gusta el Shogi?

\- Pues... nunca lo he jugado.

\- Bien, yo te enseño.- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie.- Ahora vuelvo.

Hinata esperó paciente al Nara, luego de unos minutos el chicó volvió con un tablero de Shogi en sus manos.

\- Bien, te explicaré las reglas básicas e iremos practicando mientras jugamos.- dijo el chico, en eso comenzó a explicarle las reglas a la peliazul luego comenzaron a jugar. Hinata curiosamente se estaba entreteniendo mucho, jamás había jugado y al ser un juego totalmente de estrategia le divertía bastante, además que... era la primera vez que veía entusiasmado al pelinegro, de verdad que le gustaba este juego.

\- Tal parece que te gusta mucho este juego.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- See, siempre juego con Karito o con su tío Asuma, él fue el que me lo mostró y desde ahí que me gusta mucho.- dijo el chico mientras hacía una jugada.

\- Bueno no te culpo, en realidad es divertido.- dijo la chica mientras movía una pieza, pero la mano de Shikamaru se puso sobre la de ella para evitar que hiciera ese movimiento.

\- No te recomiendo que hagas eso, dejarás expuesto al rey y será jaque mate.- le recomendó el chico mientras sostenía su mano. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

 _"La mano de Shikamaru-kun es... muy cálida, espera... que me está pasando, ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa?"_ la chica estaba más nerviosa de lo usual, la cercanía con Shikamaru y el que sostuviera su mano la descolocó bastante.

\- Mira, mejor haz esto.- el chico movió otra pieza del lado del tablero de la chica para ayudarle y enseñarle.- Así tienes doblemente defendido al rey y me dificultarás más las cosas.

Hinata ya no estaba prestando atención, a lo que le hablaba Shikamaru, estaba mirándolo como una tonta enamorada. Jamás había conocido un chico como él, sencillo, caballero, inteligente y... atractivo. Hinata se puso roja como tomate cuando el chico la miró a los ojos y la chica pudo apreciar sus orbes marrones combinadas con su mirada penetrante. Bien, ese fue el punto decisivo... Hinata había sido flechada completamente por el pelinegro.

Afortunadamente Hinata disimulaba muy bien su amor por Shikamaru, era completamente secreto y nadie lo había notado, salvo Karito, ya que notaba cuando la chica "observaba" desde algún lugar lejano al pelinegro, pero obviamente ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente decirle a Sakura.

Otro punto en contra que tenía Hinata en la secundaria era que, al ser tan bonita y tímida, llamaba la atención de muchos chicos, en especial de los de tercero, eso le trajo muchos problemas con las féminas, tanto que hubo un punto en que un grupo de tercero la acorraló en el baño de chicas y estuvieron a punto de lastimarla, afortunadamante el grupo de Sakura, que justo habían ido al baño en ese momento, la defendieron y desde ese entonces se hicieron amigas. Como Hinata sabía que a Sakura le gustaba Shikamaru no se atrevió a decirles a las chicas que a ella también le gustaba, pues no quería pelearse con su nueva amiga. Al final, Karito e Ino la convencieron de que fuese honesta con la pelirrosa, que a pesar de su caracter al final entendería.

\- Nooooooo T_T- lloraba Sakura cuando Hinata le contó que también le gustaba el pelinegro.

\- Lo siento Sakura.- dijo avergonzada la chica.

\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer.- dijo resignada la pelirrosa.- Al menos tienes buen gusto ;). No como otras que lo único que hacen es criticar a mi hombre.

Karito e Ino fruncieron el ceño.

\- Oye, yo no lo critico.- se defendió Karito.

\- Pues yo opino que están ciegas, Shikamaru no tiene nada de atractivo, ya es listo, pero eso es todo lo que tiene. Cero sex appeal, CERO!- se quejaba la Yamanaka. En eso un chico de tercero pegó un poster en la pared con el anuncio del baile de fin de curso, puesto que se acercaba.- Oh por Kami! El baile! lo había olvidado! Debo ir por Kyo inmediatamente para que ninguna zorra me lo robe!

En eso la Yamanaka salió corriendo a asegurarse a su pareja. Karito miró a la pelirrosa y la peliazul que miraban nerviosas el cartel.

\- ¿Y que piensan hacer?- preguntó la Sarutobi.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo la pelirrosa.

\- Pues, Shikamaru no se puede partir en dos, así que...

\- Oh no! no te preocupes Karito. Yo no iré.- acotó la peliazul.

\- ¿qué?! ¿por qué no?!- preguntó anonadada Sakura.

\- No me gustan mucho los bailes.

\- No digas tonterías! Además es la oportunidad perfecta para que bailes con Shikamaru!- dijo la pelirrosa. Karito y Hinata la miraron impactadas.- Hmp, pero no creas que te dejaré el camino libre, yo también me esforzaré para que me invite y pues... la que pierda siempre puede ir con Kiba.

Karito simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo y Hinata se sintió aliviada.

\- Así que, desde hoy tenemos nuestro grito de guerra, ok Hinata?- dijo la pelirrosa poniendo su mano enfrente de ella. Hinata colocó la suya encima.

\- Hai!- aceptó la chica.

\- Bien entonces...

\- QUE GANE LA MEJOR!- gritaron al unísono.

 _"*Sigh* me pregunto como irá a terminar esta historia..."_ pensó la castaña mirando al dúo.

Finalmente, Shikamaru terminó invitando a Hinata al baile, un poco influenciado por Karito, ya que la castaña opinaba que Hinata merecía ir al baile con él este año, ya que Sakura había ido con él el año pasado. Sakura quería estrangular a Hinata por ir al baile con su hombre, pero su furia se dirigió a Karito cuando se enteró que había influenciado a Shikamaru, finalmente la castaña calmó su furia cuando le argumentó que tenía el próximo año para ir con él, el último baile de secundaria, el decisivo. Este argumento convenció a Sakura al instante y aceptó que Hinata fuese con Shikamaru al baile, y ella con el idiota de Kiba.

El día del baile Hinata se sentía como si estuviese en un sueño, fue la primera y única vez que pudo bailar con Shikamaru y no se arrepentía, además que pasó un momento muy grato junto al pelinegro. Sakura no pudo evitar morirse de celos cuando los vió bailar, pero se reconfortaba así misma que el próximo año ella estaría así con Shikamaru.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y al final no fue así cierto?- preguntó Temari traviesamente.

\- Hihi, no, en tercero el mismo Shikamaru por iniciativa propia invitó a Karito.- dijo la peliazul.

\- Eso de la iniciativa propia de verdad que me da curiosidad.

\- A mí y a Sakura también, pero ninguna de las dos ha sido capaz de sonsacarle lo que ocurrió esa noche.- dijo Hinata y luego miró a Temari.- Talvez tú puedas sonsacarselo.

\- Hm, lo intentaré.

000

\- Cumpleaños Feliz! Te deseamos a ti! Cumpleaños Yukata! Que los cumplas feliz! BRAVO!- Todo el curso saludaba a la pelinegra apenas entró por la puerta de la sala. Abrazos y regalos no se hicieron esperar y la pelinegra estaba feliz.

\- ¿Y Yukata? Supongo que vas a celebrar tu mayoría de edad como corresponde- preguntó Kiba emocionado.

\- Bueno, haré un fiestón hoy en mi casa y... TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS!- Hubo un griterío en conjunto, luego Yukata se dirigió a Temari.- Temari-chan, puedes invitar a Shikamaru-kun y sus amigos, entre más mejor.

\- Claro, lo haré ;)- expresó la rubia contenta, así podría pasar un rato con su pelinegro ya que el día anterior no tuvieron la oportunidad de juntarse.

\- Lee-sensei.- le dijo la chica al profesor que estaba sentado en el escritorio.- Usted también está invitado ^^

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? pero Yukata-chan, no creo que debería...- se intentó excusar el joven profesor.

\- Vamos Lee-sensei, usted ya es parte del grupo, entrele.- dijo alegremente Kiba.- Lee-sensei! Lee sensei!

\- LEE-SENSEI! LEE SENSEI! LEE SENSEI!- Comenzaron a pedir todos.

\- Esta bien, está bien! Le entro.- dijo Lee mientras todos ahogaban un grito de felicidad, en eso cruzó su mirada con cierta castaña, quién simplemente le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, echarse una siesta.

000

\- Fiestón! fiestón! Fiestón que emoción!- decía Sakura emcionada durante el recreo.- Esto se va a poner bueno!

\- Sakura por favor.- le rogaba Hinata.- Prométeme que te vas a portar bien, que no vas a tirar a nadie por la ventana, ni a darle vuelta el trago a Ino o a cualquier pobre alma que esté en tu lista negra.

Sakura miró impactada a Hinata, y Temari con Karito tuvieron que aguantarse la risa. Hinata simplemente miraba duramente a la pelirrosa.

\- Ay Hinata! ¿Qué crees que soy una loca?- dijo molesta la pelirrosa. Hinata simplemente guardó silencio.- Esta bien está bien! lo prometo!

000

En casa de los Sarutobi, Karito ya se había arreglado y se preparaba para comer algo, cuando pasó cerca de la habitación de Konohamaru no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención la pose en que estaba.

\- Konohamaru ¿qué haces?- preguntó la chica.

\- Mira Nee-san, Sai me está retratando.- decía el muchacho mientras estaba sin polera y en la típica pose en que enseñas los músculos.

\- Me sirve para soltar la mano.- dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa cínica.

Karito se acercó al cuadro y quedó con ojos de puntos al ver que el retrato no se parecía en nada a su hermano. Tenía su misma cara, pero el cuerpo era casi el de un físico culturista.

\- Konohamaru me pidió que lo modificara un poco.- dijo el chico leyendo la expresión facial de la castaña. Luego la miró detenidamente.- ¿Vas a algún lado?

\- See, tengo una fiesta a la noche.- dijo colocando su pose típica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿puedo ir?!- dijo el castaño emocionado.

\- No, sólo mayores de 17.- dijo la chica, Konohamaru infló los cachetes en señal de fastidio. En eso Karito miró a Sai.- De hecho podemos invitar a cualquiera, ¿te apetece ir Sai?

\- Oh... me encantaría Karito, pero después de retratar a Konohamaru tengo que hacer un cuadro para una exposición que tengo el viernes. Tal vez para otra ocasión.- dijo Sai un poco apenado, de verdad que le hubiese gustado ir con la castaña.

\- Ok.- en eso la chica se dispuso a irse.

\- Karito- la chica se detuvo y miró a Sai.- ¿No te gustaría ir al cine un día de estos?

\- Hm no me llega mucho el cine, tiendo a dormirme.- dijo la chica, luego tuvo una idea.- ¿Te gusta la carne?

\- Um, sí, ¿por?

\- Tengo un cupón para Yakiniku Q, pero no tenía con quién ir así que ¿Qué dices?

\- Me encataría Karito ^^.- dijo feliz el chico.

\- Bien, ahí acordamos cuando vamos. Que estén bien, despidanme de Asuma cuando llegue.- en eso la chica salió de la habitación. Sai se quedó mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido la castaña.

\- ¿Te gusta mi hermana Sai?- preguntó Konohamaru mirandolo pícaramente.

\- Sí, y no solo eso, también me excita mucho ^^.- dijo el chico como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

\- No necesitaba saber eso...

000

\- Vamos chicas! Apuremonos con esto que ya van a empezar a llegar los invitados!- les decía Yukata a Matsuri y Tamaki, quienes habían llegado temprano para ayudarle a decorar el lugar.

\- ¿Invitaste a mucha gente?- preguntó Tamaki curiosa.

\- Pf, invitó a todo el mundo esta mujer!- se quejó Matsuri.- No sólo al curso sino que dió pase abierto a que invitaran a sus amigos y conocidos.

\- Ya veo.- dijo Tamaki, en el fondo quería saber si Gaara vendría, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Bueno, si viene Gaara-kun, ahí aprovechas de hacer las paces con él.- dijo Yukata adivinando el pensamiento de la chica.

\- Yukata!- exclamó Tamaki sonrojada.- Ya te dije que terminamos.

\- Ya, pero no creo que le de alergia tenerte de amiga no?

\- No sé si quiera...

\- No pierdes nada con intentarlo.- dijo la pelinegra en eso tocaron la puerta.

\- Yo abro.- dijo Tamaki mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con cierto castaño y su amigo.- Kiba! Shino-kun!

\- Tamaki?- dijo el castaño perplejo de verla allí.

\- Que tal Tamaki-chan.- saludó Shino.

\- Chicos ya era hora! ayudennos con los snacks y el ponche!- exclamó la pelinegra desde adentro. Shino se puso a preparar el ponche, mientras que Kiba arreglaba la mesa con los snacks junto a Tamaki.

\- Supe que terminaste con Gaara.- dijo de repente el chico. Tamaki lo miró.- de verdad lo siento mucho.

\- Esa no te la crees ni tú Kiba.- dijo la castaña fastidiada.

\- Oye Tamaki! Talvez ya no seamos nada, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste verte triste.

\- Eso debiste pensarlo cuando tú y yo terminamos Kiba. Ahora no me molestes que estoy ocupada.- en eso la chica se fue a otro lado de la casa a ayudar a Matsuri.

Kiba simplemente bufó y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces Shino?- preguntó el chico salvaje a su amigo.

\- El ponche.- dijo el chico de gafas mientras revolvía el mejunge.

\- A ver, déjame probarlo.- en eso el castaño probó el ponche.- Pff, pero Shino, esto está para una fiesta de quinceañeros, tienes que ponerle más color amigo!

\- De ninguna manera Kiba. Está en el porcentaje adecuado de alcohol para nuestra edad.- reclamó el chico, luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas, pero no sin antes dirigirse a Kiba.- No hagas ninguna estupidez Kiba, deja el ponche en paz.

\- Sí sí.- dijo el chico mientras sacaba un snack, cuando se aseguró que Shino se había alejado lo suficiente hizo lo suyo. Agarró dos botellas de sake y comenzó a echarlas en el ponche.- Ahí sí hermano! Este ponche quedará de miedo!

000

\- Claro amor ahí estaré nos vemos.- decía Shikamaru mientras colgaba la comunicación.

\- uy! ¿quién era? ¿tu dueña?- preguntó Naruto mientras bajaba del balcón.

\- Sip, mi dueña.- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del sillón, luego se dirigió a su amigo.- Hey Naruto! ¿Tienes antojo de fiesta?

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Vas a una fiesta?!- preguntó entusiasmado el rubio.

\- Sí, me acaba de invitar Temari, una compañera de curso está de cumple y va a hacer una fiesta abierta.

\- Genial! Espera! Si es compañera de Temari también lo es de Hinata no?- preguntó el rubio, Shikamaru asintió.- Eso quiere decir que Hinata ira ya que su viejo le levantó el castigo! Sí! Aunque de seguro va con Neji... Pero no importa la vere!

\- ¿Qué es todo este escandalo?- dijo Karin quien venía entrando a la casa junto con Shiho.

\- CHICAS TENEMOS FIESTÓN A LA NOCHE! CASA ABIERTA!- Chilló Naruto feliz.

\- ¿En serio?! ya era hora que pasaras un dato interesante idiota.- dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

\- *sigh* estamos a mitad de semana y ya se quieren emborrachar.- replicó la rubia.

\- Ay mujer! vamos acompáñame! di que si!- le rogó la pelirroja.

\- Vamos Shiho! así vamos todos! Los inquilinos se van de farra! ¿Lee va cierto?- le preguntó el rubio a Shikamaru.

\- See, fue al primero que invitaron.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Ves Shiho? Sólo faltas tú! anda no seas aguafiestas!

Shiho miró a sus compañeros de brazos cruzados, luego se enfocó en Shikamaru.

\- Anda Shiho, Naruto tiene razón, sería genial ir todos juntos, ¿que dices?

\- uff, está bien, vámonos de farra.- dijo finalmente la rubia.

-YAHOO!- Chillaron Karin y Naruto haciendo un "high five"

\- Oye Shikamaru! Supongo que si Temari-chan va Gaara también no?- preguntó el rubio de repente. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.- A no! No permitiré que se escape de esta fiesta! sino yo mismo lo iré a secuestrar!

000

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde Yukata?- decía Sasuke echado en su cama.

\- Sí viejo estará buena tienes que ir!- decía Kenjiro por el otro lado del teléfono- Además, ya que Ino está resfriada y no podrá ir y por lo tanto tampoco irá Tenten, nos podemos portar mal!

\- Kenjiro...

\- Bueno, pero podemos bailar con chicas no? Eso no mata a nadie. Además, ya invite a Ryoko-chan y Yukiko-chan!- decía emocionado el castaño.- Así que de esta no te libras hermano. Te paso a buscar en una hora. Arreglate bien! Byebye.

En eso el castaño colgó, Sasuke simplemente suspiró.

 _"*suspiro* nunca cambiarás Kenjiro"_ pensó el chico mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a su ropero para cambiarse.

000

Temari estaba terminando de arreglarse, se había colocado un peto negro y una minifalda del mismo color con botas a juego, su cabello suelto y ligeramente maquillada. Se miró al espejo por lo menos unas 10 veces hasta convencerse de que se veía bien, luego comenzó a colocarse un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Finalmente se colocó su infaltable chaqueta de cuero blanca. En eso tocaron la puerta.

\- Pase.- dijo Temari mientras se daba otra vuelta más mirándose al espejo. En eso su hermano menor entró completamente arreglado.- ¿Gaara? ¿No me digas que vas a ir a la fiesta de Yukata?!

Temari estaba sorprendida, pensó que con lo de su rompimiento con Tamaki no querría ir.

\- Bueno, Naruto me dijo que si no iba vendría el mismo a secuestrarme.- dijo fastidiado el chico, Temari simplemente se echó a reír.

\- ¿Oigan van a una fiesta?! ¿y yo?- Kankuro apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Olvidalo Kankuro! Tú no estás invitado!- dijo la rubia mientras seguía arreglándose.- Además lo que menos necesitamos en la fiesta es un policía.

\- Bah, si no estoy en uniforme. Sólo soy un simple mortal que la quiere pasar bien ;)

\- No! Además, la mayoría de las chicas de allí son menores de edad, así que ubicate ¿quieres?

\- Admite que no quieres que vaya porque va a estar tu amorcito.- dijo Kankuro mirandola acusadoramente. Temari lo miró con furia.- Ya ya, si me dejas ir, prometo que no los molestaré, dejaré que se vayan a lo oscurito a besarse, pero solo a besarse Temari! No quiero ser tío tan pronto oíste?!

\- ¿Que mierda crees que voy a hacer Kankuro?!

\- Ya basta!- dijo Gaara hastiado.- Ya se está haciendo tarde, si vas a ir Kankuro arreglate pronto.

\- Espera yo no le he dado per-

\- A la orden Gaara!- en eso el castaño salió pitando hacia su habitación. Temari simplemente resopló molesta mientras miraba a Gaara.

\- Tú sabes que va a ir igual, así que no sé por qué te enojas conmigo.- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Hahaha Pinche Kankuro se coló a la fiesta, ojala no fastidie más momentos Shikatema ¬¬**

 **Se viene la fiesta de Yukata! ¿Qué pasará?! Huelo a peleas... huelo a discusiones... huelo a dramones... huelo a... Sasusaku...**

 **Lo subo a la noche muahahah byebye.**

 **Lirio! Volviste! ya te echaba de menos! que bueno que disfrutaste mis caps! Sii el arco de Gaara lo quise hacer lo más intenso posible y parece q lo logré! wiii me siento feliz! Se vienen más cosas así no te preocupes, más suspenso, más drama, más romance e intriga. Así que a seguir!**


	69. Capítulo 69: Portándose mal

**La fiesta de Yukata comienza! Alcohol, baile, romances y alguna que otra situación incómoda, decidí subirlo altiro PK a la noche voy al cine y no voy a alcanzar hahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 69: Portándose mal.**

\- Neji-nissan, ¿seguro que no habrá problema?- decía la peliazul mientras se subía al auto de su primo.

\- Sí, no te preocupes Hinata-chan, le dije a Hiashi-san que no tenía que trabajar hoy para así acompañarte a la fiesta, sólo así pudo darte permiso.- le explicaba el castaño.

\- pero... y si se da cuenta que fuiste a trabajar?

\- No lo sabrá, creeme, lo tengo cubierto, solo llamame cuando quieras venirte de la fiesta y te iré a buscar.

Hinata estaba demasiado agradecida con Neji, su relación había cambiado bastante desde que se habían comenzado a acercar más.

\- Gracias, Neji-nissan.

\- Sólo dile a Naruto que te cuide ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el chico mientras encendía el motor.

\- Hai ^^

000

\- Gaara- llamó Temari a su hermano mientras esperaban a que Kankuro se arreglara.- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a la fiesta de Yukata?

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana detenidamente.

\- No te preocupes por mí Temari, estoy bien.- dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites Gaara, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- le dijo empáticamente su hermana, ya sabía de su rompimiento con Tamaki, pero no había querido indagar en el tema para no molestarlo o hacerlo sentir mal.

\- Lo sé, gracias ne-san.

\- Ya estoy listo!- Kankuro apareció nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta completamente arreglado.

\- Ya era hora Baka! Cuanto más querías que te esperaramos?!- le reclamó la rubia.

\- Oye, cambia la carita que te vas a arrugar y Shikamaru te va a cambiar por una chica mas linda y simpática.

\- Eres un...- Temari salió persiguiendo a su hermano para darle una buena, Gaara simplemente suspiró.

 _"*sigh* había olvidado lo que se sentía el vivir con estos dos juntos"_ pensó el chico mientras tomaba la cartera de Temari y salía de la habitación.

000

Kenjiro había pasado a buscar a Sasuke y se disponían a salir cuando se cruzaron con Fumiko.

\- ¿Y ustedes dos adonde van?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

\- Nos vamos al mejor fiestón de Konoh- Kenjiro no pudo seguir porque Sasuke le dió un codazo.

\- Es el cumpleaños de Yukata, una compañera de Senju.- dijo Sasuke quitandole importancia a la cosa.

\- A sí? pues por como van vestidos pareciera que van a un super evento.- decía la pelinegra no muy convencida.- Ya sueltenlo, ¿adonde van?

\- Ya te dije, es una fiesta de cumpleaños en la casa de Yukata, es una fiesta abierta, pero solo habrá mocosos de 17 y 18 años, no creo que te interese.

\- ¿Sabes qué? te equivocas. Sí me interesa, ¿puedo ir? Hace rato que no salimos juntos.

Sasuke y Kenjiro se miraron.

\- Por mí no hay problema, los espero en el auto.- dijo el castaño mientras se "escapaba". Sasuke lo miró con furia por dejarlo solo con el "problema"

\- ¿y?- Fumiko captó nuevamente la atención de Sasuke.- ¿Puedo ir?

\- ¿Que tramas Fumiko?- dijo suspicaz el pelinegro.

\- Yo nada! ¿por qué?

\- Desde cuando que te interesan las fiestas de mocosos de 17-18 años?

\- Ay Sasuke! ¿solo quiero divertirme un rato con mi hermanito que tiene?

\- Te conozco Fumiko, sabes perfectamente que Yukata es compañera de Temari y por lo tanto ya sabemos "quién" estará en esa fiesta.

\- Sasuke...- dijo su hermana mientras le daba una palmadita.- ves mucha televisión, y me importa un rábano si están Shikamaru y Temari, en serio.

\- No te creo.

\- Mira no me importa si me crees o no, voy a ir y punto, así que se buen hermano y esperame. Me arreglo en dos minutos!- en eso la pelinegra subió corriendo por las escaleras.

\- Fumiko espera! Fumiko!- pero la chica ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

 _"Argh! por favor Kamisama que esto no termine en tragedia..."_ rogaba Sasuke.

000

Sai estaba leyendo un libro mientras Konohamaru lavaba los platos de la cena. Asuma no había ido a cenar porque había tenido una cita con Kurenai. Karito estaba en el baño arreglandose antes de que Sakura pasara a buscarla.

\- ¿que lees Sai?- le preguntó el castaño al chico desde la cocina.

\- Oh! un libro que me pasó Asuma, es un libro de autoayuda para hacer amigos.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

 _"Oh ya veo, es por lo de ayer"_ recordó el castaño.

FLASHBACK

\- Sai! ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASO?!- Chilló Asuma impactado por la apariencia de Sai, venía todo golpeado y lleno de tierra.

\- Primer día de clases, típico.- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa.

\- Por Kami...

En eso Asuma le pasó un libro de autoayuda para hacer amigos.

 _"Hm, aquí dice que hay que llamar a la gente por su nombre y usar apodos, términos cariñosos, eso creará una sensación de amabilidad y se llevarán bien de inmediato"_ leía el chico al otro día en Senju durante el recreo mientras miraba a sus compañeros, en eso se fijó en el grupo de Naruto. Cuando llegó donde el grupo, los chicos lo miraron atentos.

\- Buenos días, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Choji.- saludó amablemente el pelinegro. Naruto lo miró feo, Sasuke suspicaz, Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y Choji devolvió el saludo.

\- Que hay Sai, ¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó amablemente el castaño.

\- Creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, de verdad no quisiera que tuviesen una mala impresión de mí es solo que...- Sai se sonrojó en poco.- No soy muy bueno haciendo amigos es todo ^^

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y Naruto tomó la palabra.

\- Ahaha no te preocupes Sai, a todos nos pasa cuando somos nuevos ^^- dijo simpáticamente el rubio.

\- Estuve leyendo un libro que me recomendaba que para hacer amigos es bueno darles un apodo. Y estuve pensando en apodos y términos cariñosos para ustedes ^^.

\- A sí? Y que apodo nos pusiste?!- preguntó curioso el rubio.

\- Pues...- Sai comenzó a nombrar y apuntar a cada uno.- Idiota... Emo... Vago... y Gord-

\- CIERRA LA BOCA!- Chillaron Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru, mientras le tapaban la boca al pelinegro.

\- ¿huh? ¿que me iba a decir?- preguntó curioso Choji.

\- Nada, nada Choji, no le hagas caso.- dijo el chico de una coleta intentando desviar la atención del castaño. Luego miró como Naruto y Sasuke zamarreaban al chico.- Oigan, tampoco exageren...

\- A QUIÉN LE DICES IDIOTA!- Chillaba Naruto.

\- VUELVE A DECIRME EMO Y TE PARTO LA CARA!- Decía Sasuke enfurecido.

\- Go...men nasai...

FIN FLASHBACK

Sai pensaba mientras leía no podía entender como darle el apodo adecuado a alguien o dar un cumplido.

\- Konohamaru.- llamó el chico pálido al joven Sarutobi, quién venía desde la cocina.

\- ¿hm? ¿qué ocurre Sai?- preguntó curioso el chico.

\- ¿Cómo le haces tú para hacer amigos?- preguntó directamente Sai, Konohamaru lo miró perplejo.- Es que en este libro dice que es bueno utilizar apodos y términos cariñosos para hacer un ambiente amistoso, pero... tal parece que no soy muy bueno con eso.

\- Pues... para poner apodos o usar términos cariñosos, debes fijarte en los rasgos de personalidad de la persona o alguna característica física.

\- Hm... ya veo.- dijo pensativo el chico, en eso sonó el timbre.

\- Debe ser Sakura.- dijo Karito mientras bajaba la escalera. Luego le abrió la puerta a su amiga.- Qué hay Sakura!

\- qué hay! ya vamonos que llegaremos tarde!- dijo la chica apurada. Konohamaru y Sai se acercaron a la puerta para saludar a la pelirrosa.

\- Qué hay Sakura-chan!- saludó el jovencito.

\- Que hay Konohamaru!- saludó la pelirrosa, luego se fijo en el chico de piel pálida.- Hola.

\- Hola.- saludó Sai con su típica sonrisa.

 _"Uy y este bombón de donde salio?"_ pensó Sakura al ver a tan atractivo chico.

 _"Hm... rasgos de personalidad de alguien..."_ pensaba Sai mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Sakura.

 _"Kyah! creo que le gusté!"_ pensó la chica levemente sonrojada.

\- Vaya Karito, no sabía que tenías una amiga tan... fea.- dijo Sai colocandole el "apodo cariñoso" a Sakura según sus rasgos de personalidad. Karito y Konohamaru quedaron con los ojos en blanco mientras que Sakura, aún con su sonrisa, digería lo que le acababa de decir el pelinegro.

...

\- SHAAA! QUE TE PASA! TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI?! NADIE ME DICE FEA! TE VOY A MATAR!- Bramaba Sakura intentando lanzarsele encima al pelinegro, pero Karito la tenía sostenida de la chaqueta.

\- Ya Sakura! Vamonos que llegaremos tarde. Adiós chicos.- se despidió la castaña mientras arrastraba a una furiosa Sakura.

\- Idiota maleducado! que se cree!

\- Um, ¿dije algo malo?- le preguntó el chico a Konohamaru una vez que las chicas se fueron en el Jeep de Sakura.

Konohamaru simplemente suspiró. _"Esto será más difícil de lo que creí..."_

000

Karito y Sakura se encontraron con Hinata cerca de la fiesta, Neji aprovechó de encargarles a su prima a las chicas para éste poder irse a trabajar.

\- Karito, ¿se puede saber quién era ese idiota que estaba en tu casa?- preguntó Sakura a su amiga.

\- *sigh* Se llama Sai, es el sobrino de un amigo de Asuma, Yamato-sensei, ¿te acuerdas de él?- dijo aburrida la castaña.

\- ¿El tipo que amaba los árboles?!

\- Sí, ese mismo.

\- Pues que lata!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿es desagradable acaso?- preguntó Hinata.

\- Desagradable? es un completo idiota! el maldito me dijo fea! FEA!- Chilló Sakura.

\- Es que tiene un problema de filtro, dice las cosas tal cual las piensa.- explicó Karito.

\- A tí también te dijo fea Karito?!- preguntó la pelirrosa mirando atenta a la castaña.

Karito miró a Sakura, si le decía que le había dicho todo lo contrario, solo la enfurecería más.

\- Sí, también.

\- Idiota!- dijo la chica mientras se estacionaban cerca de la casa de Yukata, ya se podía sentir la música de la fiesta.- Bien, llegamos! ¿Vamos chicas?

\- Vamos.- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

000

Minutos antes habían comenzado a llegar las personas a la fiesta, el primero en llegar fue el grupo de Naruto, quienes prendieron la fiesta desde el comienzo, luego llegó el grupo de Sasuke, Shikamaru apenas vió a Fumiko simplemente la saludó cortesmente y no le prestó atención más, afortunadamente Temari y sus hermanos llegaron a los 5 minutos.

\- Hola mi amor.- saludó Temari a su chico con un beso en los labios que el pelinegro recibió gustoso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Oi oi Nara! esas manitos lejos del cuerpo de mi hermana oíste?- le advirtió Kankuro.

\- No fastidies Kankuro! ¿en qué quedamos?- le dijo molesta la rubia.

\- Está bien está bien.- se disculpó el castaño, luego miró a Shikamaru de nuevo.- Puedes besar a mi hermana, pero solo eso Nara! Le agarras el trasero, los senos o la embarazas y te la corto.

Temari enrojeció de vergüenza y Shikamaru tragó saliva mientras soltaba la cintura de Temari.

\- Vamos Kankuro, dejalos en paz.- dijo Gaara mientras empujaba a su hermano mayor hacia la fiesta. Temari miró nerviosa al Nara.

\- No le hagas caso, a Kankuro le gusta hablar estupideces.- dijo la chica avergonzada.

\- Descuida.- dijo el chico empáticamente.- Estoy feliz que llegarás, ya me estabas poniendo ansioso.

Cuando Temari iba nuevamente a besar a su novio notó a cierta pelinegra.

\- ¿Fumiko?- Temari no entendía que rayos hacía ella ahí.

\- Hola Temari.- saludó la pelinegra cortesmente.- Tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, gracias.- dijo la rubia, en eso Shikamaru la tomó de la mano.

\- Ven, vamonos a otra parte.- dijo el pelinegro mientras la sacaba de allí sin prestarle atención a Fumiko. Temari quedó perpleja con la reacción del Nara, era como si la pelinegra le causara repulsión, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso habría pasado algo entre ellos?

Fumiko simplemente se quedó cerca de la puerta mirando como la pareja desaparecía entre la multitud. En eso sonó el timbre, y Fumiko al ver que no había nadie cerca abrió la puerta. Casi le dió un paro cardíaco al ver, después de la última vez que cruzaron miradas, esos ojos índigo que le causaban una furia incluso más que Temari, pero que ahora le causaban una tremenda inseguridad.

\- Ka-Karito.- dijo nerviosa la pelinegra.

\- Fumiko.- la castaña la miró seria.- Que hay!

\- Que hay.- saludó Fumiko, luego saludó a sus acompañantes.- Sakura, Hinata.

Las chicas la saludaron algo nerviosas por la tensión que había entre ella y Karito. Una vez que la pelinegra las hizo pasar saludaron a Yukata y le entregaron sus regalos. En eso Hinata, mientras buscaba a Naruto, divisó a cierto pelinegro.

\- Hm, Sakura.- llamó a su amiga.- Mira quién está allá.

Sakura miró hacia donde apuntaba Hinata con la mirada y vió a su exnovio muy contento con Ryoko y Yukiko conversando.

\- Sasuke Uchiha! Y para variar sin perder el tiempo.- se quejó la pelirrosa al verlo tan bien acompañado.- Hmp cuando Ino se entere que su noviecito se anda portando mal, ahí la quiero ver.

\- Oigan, ¿y Naruto?- Preguntó la castaña.- Ya divisé a Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, incluso a Karin y Shiho, pero no veo a Naruto.

Hinata miraba nerviosa, ¿acaso no habría venido? Ella tenía muchas ganas de verlo, ya que no se veían desde lo que había ocurrido con Gaara.

\- Oigan chicas!- dijo de repente Sakura.- Vamos a tomar un poco de eso?!

En eso las chicas miraron el ponche y asintieron. Shikamaru y Temari justo estaban allí y aprovecharon de saludarse, en eso el pelinegro se disculpó para ir al baño. Mientras iba hacia allá se encontró con Sasuke, quién se dirigía a buscar ponche para sus acompañantes.

\- Que hay Sasuke!- saludó el de una coleta.

\- Que hay Shikamaru, ¿todo bien?- preguntó el Uchiha.

\- Sí, todo bien.

\- ¿Has visto a Naruto y Kenjiro? se me perdieron.

\- No, para nada. A mí también se me perdieron desde que llegaron.

En eso cierta pelinegra se acercó a dúo.

\- ¿Cómo están chicos?- saludó alegremente Fumiko.

Sasuke y Shikamaru la miraron, éste último no dijo nada, por lo que Sasuke respondió.

\- Todo bien Fumiko, ¿que tal tú?- preguntó Sasuke.

\- Bien.

\- Sasuke hermano ¿donde estabas?!- Kenjiro apareció de repente.

\- Pues buscandote, ¿donde está Naruto? Con permiso chicos.- se disculpó Sasuke mientras se iba con Kenjiro. Fumiko y Shikamaru se miraron por unos segundos y éste último siguió su camino hacia el baño.

\- Shikamaru espera!- le rogó la pelinegra.- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

\- Creo haberte dicho la última vez que te quería lejos de mí.- le dijo fríamente el Nara.

\- Creeme que estoy muy arrepentida por lo de Karito, yo... no sé en que estaba pensando, yo-

\- Ya Fumiko!- la interrumpió el chico.- Creeme que lo que menos quiero es hablar sobre eso. Tú por tu lado, yo por el mío ok?

\- Por favor no me trates así Shikamaru.

\- Tú te lo buscaste Fumiko, y no sigas porque me estás poniendo de mal humor. Adiós.- en eso el Nara se encerró en el baño. Fumiko simplemente se quedó parada allí, completamente despechada y molesta. Atropellar a Karito había sido el peor error de su vida, con esa mancha en su expediente iba a ser casi imposible recuperar a Shikamaru.

 _"Imbécil, ya verás Shikamaru, vas a volver a mi lado aunque sea lo último que haga!"_ pensó furiosa la pelinegra mientras se alejaba del baño.

Las cuatro amigas al otro lado de la fiesta tomaban felices su ponche.

\- Kanpai!- dijeron las cuatro al unísono mientras tomaban el ponche al seco.

\- Ya te encontraste con Fumiko, Temari?- preguntó la castaña.

\- Sip, y tal parece que tú también.- dijo la rubia.

\- Ya chicas! no le presten atención a esa amargada!- decía la pelirrosa, en eso divisó al hermano de la susodicha.- Es Sasuke! Viene para acá!

\- ¿Y?- preguntó Karito con tono aburrido.

En eso Sasuke, quién se había separado de Kenjiro porque había ido por Naruto, saludó a las chicas.

\- Que hay chicas!- saludó el pelinegro.

\- Que hay Sasuke!- dijeron las chicas a excepción de Sakura.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? Que yo sepa no eres amigo de Yukata.- dijo despectivamente la pelirrosa.

\- Me invitó Kenjiro.- dijo el pelinegro cruzandose de brazos y mirando desafiante a la pelirrosa. Luego miró a las demás chicas.- Se ven bien chicas!

\- Gracias, lástima que no podamos decir lo mismo.- dijo Karito con su pose típica. Las chicas tuvieron que aguantar la risa. Sasuke simplemente miró serio a Karito.

\- Te ves cansado Sasuke.- arremetió Sakura.- ¿Mucho trabajo? ¿ o tal vez la falta de costumbre?

Sasuke simplemente guardó silencio, si algo le había enseñado la vida con Fumiko era a no discutir con mujeres, y menos si estaban en grupo.

\- ¿Me acompañan al baño chicas?- sugirió Temari para alejarse de Sasuke y calmar un poco el ambiente. Las chicas asintieron y dejaron a Sasuke solo con el ponche.

Lee, quién había observado la situación, se acercó al pelinegro.

\- ¿Todo bien Sasuke?- preguntó el joven profesor.

\- See.- dijo molesto el Uchiha, luego miró a Lee.- ¿Por qué son así viejo?

Lee lo miró sin comprender.

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan crueles? Es como si disfrutaran el hacerte sentir miserable.- se quejaba el chico.

\- Bueno, en este caso hay razones de por medio ¿no Sasuke?- dijo Lee objetivamente. Sasuke resopló molesto.- ¿Quieres Ponche?

\- Dame doble.- dijo fastidiado el chico mientras Lee le servía.

Kenjiro por fin había encontrado a Naruto, quién había estado tomando ponche con Karin y ya estaban entonaditos, Kenjiro se unió a ellos y los tres comenzaron a reír.

\- Oi Naruto! Sasuke te está buscando!- decía el chico mientras estaba abrazado a Karin.

\- ¿huh? dile a ese Teme que me importa un rábano que me busque, yo quiero que me busque Hinata!- decía el rubio. En eso Yukiko y Ryoko aparecieron.

\- Naruto ¿y Sasuke? nos dejó abandonadas.- dijo Ryoko haciendose la ofendida.

\- Pero como?!- dijo Kenjiro mientras le ofrecía su ponche a Ryoko.- Ten, para la chica más linda de esta fiesta!

\- Eres un patán.- se quejó Karin mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella. En eso las chicas se unieron al grupo.

\- Bien, yo iré a ver si ya llegó Hinata.- dijo el rubio mientras procedía a irse.

\- Pero Naruto! no me dejes sola!- decía Yukiko aferrandose al rubio, ya estaba algo entonadita.

\- Hehe, Yukiko-chan, cuidado no te vayas a caer!- decía nervioso el rubio.

 **uyyy cuídate Naruto, no te vayan a pillar un fraganti! La fiesta apenas comienza y ya hay tensión entre Shikamaru y Fumiko.**

 **Sakura hará hasta lo imposible por aguarle la fiesta a Sasuke, a ver hasta donde aguanta muahaha**

 **Besitos byebye**


	70. Capítulo 70: Se acabó la fiesta

**Una bruja despechada decide aguar la fiesta, si si ya sabemos quién, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 70: Se acabó la fiesta!**

Al otro lado de la casa las chicas venían saliendo del baño. También un poco entonaditas por el ponche. Sakura miraba molesta a Sasuke.

\- Uy detesto verlo aqui! debería irse!- se quejaba la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Karito?- preguntó Temari a su amiga. La castaña la miró.- ¿Pasó algo entre Shikamaru y Fumiko?

\- ¿ por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó la castaña.

\- Pues por que...

\- Temari! ¿dónde estabas?- Shikamaru por fin había encontrado a su novia. La chica le comentó sobre el encuentro con Sasuke, y el pelinegro ansioso simplemente se la raptó de sus amigas y se fueron a un lugar más apartado.

\- Es tan divertido ver a Shikamaru-kun enamorado.- dijo Hinata dulcemente mientras veía como se perdía la pareja en la multitud.

\- Sí, cuidado Karito! un día de estos te enterarás que serás tía muy pronto.- se burló la pelirrosa por la ansiedad que expresaba el pelinegro cuando no tenía cerca a su chica. Karito simplemente negó con la cabeza, aunque sería tierno ver a un mini Shikamaru revolotear por allí, aunque si salía con el caracter de Temari... ufff...

Cerca de allí, Naruto intentaba delicadamente sacarse a Yukiko de encima.

\- Ya Yukiko-chan, creo que será mejor que te sientes.- decía el chico tomando a la chica para que no se cayera.

\- Eres tan caballero Naruto!- en eso la chica se le colgó del cuello y le plantó un apasionado beso. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y su cara se volvió toda roja.

\- Wooo! Buena Naruto!- chilló Kenjiro, quién ahora estaba abrazado a Ryoko.

Las chicas, quienes habían por fin divisado a Naruto, se quedaron impactadas al ver al rubio besandose con Yukiko, en especial cierta peliazul.

\- Yukiko-chan, creo que bebiste mucho.- decía el chico separandose de ella y depositandola en el sofá.

\- Naruto! Naruto!- vitoreaba Kenjiro.

\- Ya Kenjiro Basta! No ves que si Hinata me pilla me meteré en problemas!- dijo el rubio molesto.

\- Pues creo que ya es tarde compañero...- dijo el castaño apuntando atrás de Naruto. El rubio se dio vuelta y casi se muere cuando vió a Hinata junto a sus amigas completamente molesta. En ese instante la chica salió de la fiesta por la puerta que estaba abierta.

\- Hi-Hinata espera!- Naruto iba a ir tras ella, pero un puñetazo se lo impidió.

\- Ya me parecía extraño que fueras decente Naruto! ERES IGUALITO A TU AMIGUITO SASUKE!- Le espetó la pelirrosa mientras iba tras su amiga.

\- Sakura-chan...- Naruto miró como la pelirrosa se iba desde el suelo sobandose la mejilla, luego miró a Karito.

\- Iré a calmar un poco los humos, tú espera aquí.- dijo empáticamente la castaña saliendo también por la puerta.

 _"Rayos! soy un imbecil"_ se lamentaba el rubio molesto.

000

\- Hinata amiga espera!- le gritaba Sakura a su amiga una vez que ésta última llegó a la reja de la casa de Yukata. La peliazul se detuvo y miró a Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos.- No llores Hinata! Estos tipos no valen nada!

\- Estoy molesta Sakura! Jamás pensé que Naruto-kun...- Hinata desvió la mirada, sentía mucha pena y rabia a la vez.

\- Hinata.- Karito alcanzó a las chicas.- No saques conclusiones apresuradas.

\- Ay Karito! no lo defiendas!- se quejó la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura!- dijo de repente la peliazul. Tanto Sakura como Karito miraron a su amiga.- ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que te portaras bien?

\- Pues... sí, y lo cumplí que conste!

\- Bueno olvídate de todo eso! Quiero que te portes lo más mal que te has portado en la vida! Y que prendas esta aburrida fiesta de una vez!- Dijo firmemente la peliazul. Karito y Sakura quedaron de piedra al escuchar tal cosa.

\- A la orden!- dijo finalmente Sakura con mirada traviesa.

\- Oi peliazul!- dijo una voz detrás de las chicas, éstas se voltearon para encontrarse con Suigetsu y sus camaradas.- Parece que la fiesta está algo aburrida.

\- Exacto!- dijeron al unísono Hinata y Sakura.

\- Oye y por qué no vamos todos juntos y cambiamos esa música aburrida por una más... Heavy! Y alucinamos todos?! ¿qué tal?- propuso coquetamente la pelirrosa.

\- WOOO! VAMOS CHICOS!- En eso Suigetsu y su pandilla entraron a toda máquina a la fiesta de Yukata, seguidos por Sakura y Hinata. Karito permaneció en la reja mirando como desaparecían tras la puerta.

-*sigh* Espero que no terminemos todos en la carcel por esto...- expresó la castaña con fastidio mientras seguía al grupo.

000

La fiesta se convirtió en una verdadera fiesta metal! Los jóvenes bailando y sacudiendo las cabezas al ritmo de la música. Alcohol por doquier, ya era casi imposible ver a alguien sobrio. Yukata intentaba por todos los medios que nadie rompiera nada o sus padres la matarían.

\- No por favor, los cojines no!- intentaba la pelinegra detener a los amigos de Suigetsu, quienes habían desarmado los cojines de los sillones para lanzarlos a la multitud.

Fumiko observaba el desastre de fiesta y la sangre le hirvió más cuando vió tanto a Shikamaru como Temari entre la multitud bailando apegaditos. Otra que miraba el desastre de fiesta era Shiho, quién simplemente se limitó a permanecer en un rincón comiendo uno que otro snack. Sakura bailaba a todo dar junto a Kenjiro, ya los dos no daban más del alcohol, pero se la estaban pasando de lujo!

Hinata también bailaba entre la multitud hasta que fue abordada por Naruto.

\- Hinata!- la llamó el rubio. Ésta lo miró y se dispuso a irse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.- Hinata espera! Lo siento! Fui un imbecil!

\- No es mi problema Naruto-kun!- le espetó la peliazul volviendose a girar, pero Naruto rápidamente se puso en su camino.

\- Hinata déjame explicarte!

\- No quiero que me expliques nada! Déjame en paz!- le gritó la peliazul, en eso uno de los amigos de Suigetsu se metió en la conversación.

\- Oye deja en paz a Hinata amigo!- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Oye no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!- le dijo Naruto molesto.

\- Igual me meto!- le dijo el chico golpeando a Naruto en la cara y tirandolo al suelo.

\- Naruto-kun!- Hinata se asustó al ver al rubio en el suelo.

\- Compañero calmate!- Suigetsu tuvo que intervenir para que su amigo no siguiera golpeando al rubio.

\- Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?- Hinata se arrodilló para asistir al rubio.

\- Sí, estoy bien Hinata, no te preocupes.- dijo el rubio sobandose nuevamente la mejilla izquierda, vaya que había sufrido la pobre el día de hoy.- Hinata perdoname yo no quise-

Pero la peliazul lo acalló con su dedo índice.

\- Está bien Naruto-kun, ya no me importa, sólo me interesa que estés bien.- le dijo dulcemente la chica. Naruto simplemente la miró embobado, ya ni siquiera se preocupó de su mejilla hinchada.

\- Bien chicos!- dijo Matsuri de repente.- Ahora les va un tema directo al corazón!

En eso la chica cambió la música de Heavy Metal por algo más romántico. Varias parejas comenzaron a bailar el lento, entre ellos Naruto y Hinata quienes no paraban de mirarse fijo. Gaara estaba cerca del ponche bebiendo un poco hasta que cierta castaña le habló.

\- Que hay Gaara.- lo saludó Tamaki, no habían cruzado palabra en toda la noche.

\- Que hay Tamaki.- dijo el chico cortesmente.

\- No pensé que vendrías.

\- Bueno, Naruto puede ser muy convincente.- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. En eso comenzó a avanzar hacia otra parte.

\- Gaara espera!

\- Tamaki, no compliques más las cosas.

\- No es eso! Está bien, entiendo que ya no seamos novios, pero... eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos.- le dijo la castaña con semblante triste.

\- No lo sé Tamaki...

\- Gaara.- la chica se acercó a él.- No quiero perder tu amistad, no me importa si ya no somos novios, pero no quiero que salgas de mi vida.

El chico se sonrojó al escuchar eso y desvió la mirada sin decirle nada. La chica también guardó silencio, sólo se escuchaba la música romántica de fondo. En eso Tamaki lo miró y le extendió la mano.

\- ¿Bailamos?- el pelirrojo la miró dudoso.- Sin compromiso ^^

Gaara, resignado, tomó la mano de Tamaki y la abrazó para bailar el lento. Kiba miraba la escena desde el otro extremo de la sala y no pudo evitar resoplar, tanto que había intentado que Tamaki le hablase, pero ella simplemente lo rechazaba, y ahora iba arrastrandose donde Gaara, eso hacía que le hirviese la sangre a morir.

Otra que bailaba, ahora sola, era Sakura, no le importaba bailar sola, solo sentía el ritmo de la música en su cuerpo y se dejaba llevar. Sasuke no pudo evitar observarla, se veía preciosa, estaba con una polera de manga larga, pero corta en la zona del vientre de color rojo con unos pantalones negros ajustados y sus infaltables botas negras. El pelinegro comenzó a acercarse como hipnotizado por ella y una vez que llegó hasta su posición tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?- le preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosa. Ésta lo miró sorprendida por unos segundos, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno indiferente.

-No!- rechazó la chica mientras se giraba y se disponía a irse, pero el pelinegro la tomó del brazo.

\- Sakura por favor.- le rogó el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sakura no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada, esa mirada sexy que tantas veces le había robado el sueño, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no se dió cuenta en el momento en que el chico la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó para que bailaran, ella rodeó su cuello y comenzaron a bailar sin dejar de mirarse.

Karito, quién estaba ahora junto a Lee, simplemente suspiró. Miraba y analizaba a todas las parejas, Naruto y Hinata quienes estaban como si nada hubiese pasado, Gaara y Tamaki, quienes se querían, pero suprimían sus sentimientos, siendo observados por Kiba; Shikamaru y Temari, quienes estaban sentados en un sillón besandose como si no hubiese mañana y tanto Kankuro como Fumiko los observaban; y finalmente... Sakura y Sasuke, la pareja más conflictiva y problemática que había visto en su vida...

\- *sigh* ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado Lee?- dijo la chica sin dejar de observar a sus amigos.

\- Quién sabe, talvez si no fuese complicado las relaciones no se fortalecerían más y más.- le dijo el pelinegro mirándola. Karito simplemente le sonrió.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras en la pista, Sakura y Sasuke sentían como si estuvieran completamente solos en el lugar, no se quitaban la vista de encima.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te dió por bailar conmigo?- le dijo la pelirrosa sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- No lo sé.- le respondió el pelinegro acercandose a ella.- Solo lo hice y ya.

En eso juntó sus labios con la pelirrosa y comenzó a besarla con ansiedad, ella le correspondió con la misma ansiedad, era como si se hubiesen estado conteniendo una eternidad y por fin podían expresarse y soltar sus emociones en tan exquisito beso.

Al otro lado de la sala, Shikamaru y Temari seguían besandose dulcemente, él estaba sentado en el sofá y ella estaba en su regazo con sus bellas piernas cruzadas, las cuales eran acariciadas por las manos del pelinegro. En eso una tos cerca de ellos los despertó de su ensimismamiento. Shikamaru y Temari cortaron el beso y miraron a la persona que los había interrumpido.

\- Deberías dejarlo respirar Temari ;).- dijo simpáticamente Fumiko.

Shikamaru la miró fastidiado y Temari suspicaz, ¿qué rayos pretendía?

\- Se ven tiernos lo sabían ^^- dijo la pelinegra haciéndose la simpática.

\- Gracias.- dijo simplemente Temari.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Fumiko?- preguntó directamente el Nara, pero no con buen tono, era obvio que quería que se largara.

\- No, nada. Sólo quería saludar es todo y servirme ponche.- dijo la chica mientras se servía.

\- Vamonos Temari.- dijo el chico mientras movía delicadamente a su chica para que se levantara. Una vez de pie, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a otro lado. Fumiko se limitó a observarlos y finalmente se hartó de la dichosa fiesta y se largó, avisándole a Kenjiro que se iría a casa para que le avisara a Sasuke cuando se "desocupara".

Shikamaru se había llevado a Temari al patio de la casa de Yukata a mirar las estrellas, tantos encuentros con Fumiko lo habían puesto de mal genio.

\- Shikamaru.- lo llamó su chica.

\- Dime amor.- le dijo el chico.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre Fumiko y tú?- preguntó suspicaz la chica, encontraba demasiado raro que Shikamaru tratara tan fríamente a Fumiko.

\- No, ¿por qué?- preguntó el chico confuso.

\- Porque me parece extraño que la trates tan fríamente sin ninguna razón. Pareciera como si te hubiese hecho algo.- analizó la rubia, luego acotó.- ¿Te hizo algo Shikamaru?

 _"Mendokusei, ya está aprendiendo a leerme, bueno... no por nada es mi novia, maldición! no puedo decirle lo de Karito, piensa Shikamaru piensa!"_ se debatía mentalmente el Nara.

\- No, es solo que... he tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con ella en las fiestas y francamente me puso de mal humor verla aquí, quería pasar un rato tranquilo contigo y ella se aparece.- dijo el chico convincentemente. Temari lo abrazó.

\- Baka! No dejes que nos arruine la fiesta. Sólo se tú ¿quieres? No me gusta que te comportes como lo haría yo, no va contigo ;).

El pelinegro le sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a besarla, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había besado en toda la fiesta, pero no le importaba, quería disfrutar a su exquisita mujer y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

000

Una vez que Fumiko llegó a la reja de la casa de Yukata, tomó su celular y se dispuso a llamar a la policía.

\- Policía diga, ¿cual es su emergencia?- contestó una voz de mujer.

\- Sí, quisiera reportar un escandalo que están haciendo cerca de mi casa! Unos irresponsables están haciendo una fiesta con una música a todo volumen que no dejan dormir a los vecinos! Este es un barrio decente y queremos que esto se detenga! Además una persona que viene de esa fiesta me dijo que están pasando cosas muy raras en esa casa! Incluso me dijo que hay mujeres... dudosas usted me entiende!- explicaba la pelinegra mientras les daba la dirección de la casa de Yukata.

\- Sí, señorita mandaremos una patrulla para allá de inmediato.

\- Sí por favor y rápido! Que aquí hay mucha gente que trabaja y necesita descansar! y otra cosa más.- Fumiko dió el golpe final.- Es muy probable que está gente se esté drogando así que por favor vengan rápido.

En eso la pelinegra cortó la comunicación y miró la casa de Yukata por última vez y con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- A ver si sigues con esa sonrisita Shikamaru cuando llegue la policía y te arruine tu velada con tu maldita zorra.- expresó Fumiko mientras se retiraba del lugar.

000

Adentro, todos seguían en lo suyo. Karito conversaba con Lee, Suigetsu sacudía la cabeza a más no poder, Sasuke y Sakura bailaban completamente acaramelados, Temari y Shikamaru nuevamente se habían tomado el sofá, Karin bailaba sin parar por toda la sala, Gaara y Tamaki también bailaban cerca de Naruto y Hinata, mientras que Kenjiro estaba sentado con Yukiko y Ryoko tomando más ponche.

\- Parece que Sakura no se pudo resistir Karito.- le dijo Lee a la castaña mientras observaba como Sakura besaba nuevamente a su pelinegro.

\- No sé como irá a terminar esto.- decía preocupada la castaña.

\- Que sería de uno sin poder hacer algo y después arrepentirse.- dijo Lee totalmente inspirado. Karito lo miró sorprendida por el comentario.

\- ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer para luego arrepentirte Lee?- le dijo la castaña coquetamente mientras se acercaba al chico. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se ruborizaron completamente.

\- Eh... ¿vamos a tomar algo?- ofreció nervioso el chico mientras se alejaba un poco de la castaña. Ésta le sonrió de lado y aceptó la oferta.

En eso el timbre sonó y Suigetsu fue a atender, ya que la cumpleañera seguía intentando ordenar un poco su desastre de casa.

\- Buenas noches! El dueño de casa por favor!- dijo una joven policía junto a tres hombres más.

\- Ahaha! Se equivocaron de casa amigos, esta no es la fiesta de disfraces!- dijo el chico mientras les cerraba la puerta en las narices.

\- ¿Quién era Suigetsu?- le preguntó Karin a su novio.

\- Unos tipos disfrazados de policías! hahaha.- en eso comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Esta vez fue la mismísima Karin a corroborar. Cuando vió a las personas detrás de la puerta la pelirroja se puso pálida como fantasma.

\- No me van a creer compañeros!- dijo la chica mientras todos la miraban.- Llegó la policía!

-NANI?!- Todos quedaron de piedra ante el comentario de Karin. A Yukata se le cayó el vaso que había recogido de una mesa, Sakura y Sasuke dejaron de besarse y miraron a Karin, Karito y Lee se miraron preocupados, Shiho cruzó miradas con Naruto y Hinata, quienes se asustaron a morir, Suigetsu abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Temari y Shikamaru se levantaron del sofá preocupados.

\- Abran la puerta! Policía!- decía la voz femenina. Temari miró a su hermano.

\- Kankuro haz algo! No nos pueden llevar presos Kushina nos matará!- dijo preocupada la rubia.

\- Calma calma!- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Yo me encargo.

En eso abrió la puerta para enfrentar a sus colegas.

\- Buenas noches colegas que se les ofre- pero el castaño no pudo seguir al reconocer a la joven policía frente a él.

\- Sabaku no Kankuro...- dijo la chica mirandolo de pies a cabeza con desprecio.

\- Reiko! Cariño tanto tiem- pero el saludo le llegó hasta allí a Kankuro ya que la chica lo mandó a volar de una sola patada hacia dentro de la casa.

\- ASI QUE AQUI TE VINISTE A ESCONDER KANKURO?!- La chica practicamente se le tiró encima y comenzó a esposarlo.- NUNCA APARECISTE EN LA CENA CON MIS PADRES ALLÁ EN KIRIGAKURE Y AHORA TE VENGO A PILLAR ACA EN KONOHA?!

Temari y Gaara estaban con ojos de puntos viendo tal escena.

\- QUEDAS ARRESTADO POR PERTURBAR LA PAZ SABAKU NO KANKURO! TÚ Y TODOS TUS COMPAÑEROS!- Exclamó la chica.- y todo el alcohol queda confiscado!

Yukata miró hacia la estantería de vinos finos de su padre y casi le dió un ataque.

\- Es... toy... muerta...- susurró la chica antes de desmayarse, pero afortunadamente fue atrapada por Shino quien estaba cerca de ella.

000

\- Me van a matar, y no solo eso mi viejo de seguro me castigara hasta que cumpla 80 años...- balbuceaba Yukata una vez que todos salían de la comisaría al otro día.

\- Calmate Yukata.- decía Matsuri a su amiga.- Al menos no nos metieron a la cárcel.

\- Habla por tí, yo viviré en una de ahora en adelante T_T

\- Que fiesta más genial!- decía Karin emocionada por toda la adrenalina sentida en la fiesta.

\- ¿huh? ¿dónde estamos? ¿ y la fiesta?- Al parecer a Suigetsu se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol y ahora volvía a la realidad.

\- Cierra la boca Suigetsu por favor! Que yo diría que el 80% del escandalo de esa fiesta fue por tu culpa!- lo regañaba Shiho molesta y cansada, habían estado toda la noche en la comisaría siendo interrogados.

Karito bostezaba lo único que quería era irse a dormir a casa, por su lado Hinata estaba nerviosa recién había podido comunicarse con Neji y éste la vendría a buscar y tratarían por todos los medios calmar la ira de Hiashi, aunque ya tenía asumido que volvería a ser castigada.

\- Chicas.- decía la peliazul.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que estar en una hora más en el instituto.

\- Ay no sé lo que harán ustedes amigas, pero lo que es yo me iré derechito a la cama!- decía la pelirrosa ahogando un bostezo, estaba exhausta.

\- Yo me voy.- dijo de repente Sasuke, pasando por el lado de las chicas sin siquiera despedirse.

\- Sasuke...- Sakura vió como su amado se alejaba del lugar, no comprendía su actitud, pareciera que en la fiesta todo había vuelto a ser como antes y volvían a amarse y expresarse su amor y pasión, pero la actitud de Sasuke le daba a entender que tal parecía que sólo había sido una ilusión impulsada por los efectos del alcohol.

\- Eres el rey de los idiotas Sabaku no Kankuro!- lo regañaba Temari.- Hasta cuando dejarás de meterte con todas las chicas que se te cruzan por delante patán?!

\- Nos hubiesemos ahorrado el rollo Kankuro.- acotó su hermano menor.

\- Oigan no sean así! Fue mala suerte que justo la jefa de esta comisaría fuese una ex mía!- se defendió el castaño.- Aunque vieron como me miraba? Aún hay chispa lo sé ;)

\- Idiota...- dijeron ambos hermanos.

\- Bueno, antes de que Kushina nos asesine mejor vamos andando, tengo un plan!

\- Más te vale que sea bueno oíste?- se quejó la rubia.

\- Oye es antitontos! totalmente pensado por mí.

\- Estamos fritos.- dijo Gaara apáticamente. En eso cierto pelinegro llamó a la rubia.

\- ¿Te vas Temari?- Shikamaru se acercó donde los hermanos de Suna.

\- Sí amor.- dijo la chica abrazando a su hombre.

\- Argh, dos minutos Temari sino te dejamos!- dijo el castaño.

\- Cierra la boca Baka!- Temari miró furiosa a su hermano, luego se concentró en Shikamaru.- Adiós Shika.

\- Adiós Temari.- en eso el chico se despidió de ella con un largo y apasionado beso. Una vez que dejó de besarla la miró detenidamente y le sonrió.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó la chica curiosa por su reacción.

\- Nada, es solo que te ves preciosa trasnochada.- dijo el Nara mirandola totalmente embobado.

\- Baka!- Temari se sonrojó y no pudo aguantar la risa.

\- YA NOS VAMOOOOSSS!- Gritó Kankuro desde el auto. Temari bufó y nuevamente besó a su hombre antes de irse con sus hermanos.

 **Te odiamos Fumiko amargada y aguafiestas!**

 **Por fin! Sasusaku! Ya era hora no? Bueno aquí lo tienen! Jaja, no se preocupen, Sakura no lo va a dejar tranquilo después de esa fiesta!**

 **Y como siempre, Kankuro regandola, cuando no?**

 **Besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	71. Capítulo 71: Amándote

**Bueno, la fiesta terminó, y tal pareciera que nuestro momento Sasusaku fue efímero producto del alcohol, pero nuestra pelirrosa no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, no mientras aún siga amando a aquel pelinegro. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 71: Amándote.**

Sakura llegó exhausta a su casa y lo primero que hizo al entrar a su pieza fue echarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas, aunque le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, tenía la cabeza llena de dudas por lo ocurrido con Sasuke, ¿qué rayos pasó en la fiesta? ¿Es que acaso aún había amor entre ellos? ¿Acaso él aún la amaba? La chica mientras pensaba en todo eso no se dió cuenta en que minuto cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Otros que llegaron a su casa casi a hurtadillas fueron los hermanos Sabaku no, los tres se sacaron los zapatos antes de entrar al departamento para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido e iban como ninjas hacia sus habitaciones, hubiesen pasado perfectamente desapercibidos si cierta pelirroja no los hubiese estado esperando desde el principio.

\- SABAKU NO KANKURO! SABAKU NO TEMARI! Y SABAKU NO GAARA!- Chilló la mujer detrás de ellos. Los tres hermanos quedaron de piedra y apenas giraron las cabezas para ver a la mujer convertida en un verdadero demonio.- SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICAN ESTAS HORAS DE LLEGAR?!

Temari y Gaara fulminaron a Kankuro con la mirada.

\- Antitontos eh...?- susurraron los hermanos. Kankuro simplemente rió nervioso, ya que lo que menos le preocupaba en estos momentos era las miradas asesinas de sus hermanos ya que el monstruo que tenía delante valía por mil asesinos en serie.

000

Mientras tanto en Senju, Kurenai dictaba su clase de inglés como siempre, aunque algo le llamó la atención. Cierta castaña que había pedido permiso para ir al baño al inicio de su clase no había regresado y ya habían pasado 15 minutos.

 _"Hm, lo más probable es que se haya quedado dormida bajo un árbol"_ pensó la mujer divertida, luego se dirigió a Hinata.

\- Miss Hyuga.- la llamó la mujer. Hinata, quién estaba algo adormilada se despertó de golpe.

\- Oh! gomen nasai Kurenai-sensei.- dijo la chica nerviosa, las risas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar.

\- It´s ok Hinata-chan, don´t worry about it. I want you to go look for Karito-chan, can you?

Hinata intentó traducir en su cabeza lo que decía Kurenai, pero le costaba mucho, lo que sí entendió era que tenía que ver con Karito. Kurenai miró dulcemente a Hinata y volvió a hacer la petición.

\- Hinata-chan, Karito-chan no ha vuelto y quisiera que fueses por ella, puedes?

\- Oh claro Kurenai-sensei, en seguida.- la peliazul se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera del salón.

\- Hinata-chan.- la llamó Kurenai, la chica se volteó a verla.- Please study more, I know you can do it better.

Hinata pudo entender eso y asintió.

\- Yes Kurenai-sensi, I will.- en eso la chica salió del salón en busca de su amiga.

000

\- Espera un momento...- decía Sasuke sin poder creerlo.- Osea que por tu culpa casi nos vamos presos Fumiko?!

La chica le había contado la verdad a Sasuke, ya que le había dado pena que su hermanito se hubiese involucrado en todo ese embrollo.

\- Ay no exageres Sasuke! Además, a tí nunca te llevarán preso porque tienes santos en la corte, así que despreocupate.- decía la pelinegra desinteresadamente mientras leía una revista.- Además esa fiesta era un verdadero escandalo, solo les hice un favor a la gente que vivía cerca de allí.

\- Oye eso no es verdad!- le reclamó su hermano. Luego miró serio a su hermana mayor.- Te voy a decir algo Fumiko, si Shikamaru se entera que la que abrió la boca fuiste tú, despidete de toda posibilidad de que te vuelva a hablar en la vida!

En eso Fumiko se levantó y miró desafiante a Sasuke.

\- Shikamaru no tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Me oíste Sasuke?

\- Yo no le diré nada, pero tú sabes que aquí en Konoha todo se sabe al final.

\- No se va a enterar nunca!- decretó la pelinegra, luego cambió el tema.- ¿Y tú que hacías ayer tan pegadito a Sakura?

Sasuke se ruborizó, no se esperaba para nada eso. Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- Nooooo

\- ¿Qué?- expresó el chico avergonzado y molesto.

\- ¿Volviste con ella Sasuke?!

\- Por supuesto que no! Solo baile con ella, sin compromiso.

\- Si claro...- dijo burlona la pelinegra.

Sasuke simplemente desvió la mirada, ni él entendía que rayos había pasado en la fiesta, era como si nunca se hubiesen peleado, como si aún estuvieran juntos amandose como si no hubiese un mañana. _"Controlate Sasuke, no puedes dar marcha atrás, ya te decidiste por Ino, no puedes volver a cometer el mismo error con ella, no señor!"_ analizaba el chico decidido, no iba a caer en la tentación, por más que quisiera estar con ella no cedería, pero parte de él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se moría por ella.

000

Karito dormía plácidamente bajo un árbol, todo el ajetreo de la fiesta de Yukata la había dejado cansada. Lee, quién venía saliendo del edificio de los profesores, la divisó. Inmediatamente sonrió, era tan gracioso verla holgazanear, pero curiosamente su flojera no lo estresaba como cierto amigo perezoso que tenía, al contrario, lo cautivaba, más aún al ver lo hermosa que se veía durmiendo.

\- Karito.- susurró el chico.- Karito despierta!

La castaña ni se inmutó, por lo que el pelinegro se inclinó hacia ella y volvió a llamarla, nada... Finalmente se arrodilló y se acercó más al rostro de la chica.

\- Karito...- la llamó nuevamente sin recibir respuesta o gesto de la muchacha, en eso Lee se quedó mirándola y no se percató que se acercaba más a ella, era como si un imán lo atrajera a ella. Cuando sus narices rozaban, la chica abrió los ojos y miró a Lee detenidamente.

\- Hola, Lee.- el chico se quedó estático, ver esos ojos índigo a esa distancia lo había cautivado por completo. La chica simplemente lo miró fijo, pero no pudieron seguir así por mucho tiempo ya que una dulce carraspera los devolvió a la realidad. Lee se sobresaltó al sentirse descubierto y miró a la fuente de esa carraspera para encontrarse con Hinata.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, es que...- decía tímidamente la chica.- Karito, Kurenai-sensei estaba preocupada por ti y me mandó a buscarte.

\- Tsumaranai.- se quejó la chica mientras se ponía de pie. Luego miró a Lee.- Bueno, nos vemos Lee-sensei ;)

Lee se quedó como estúpido viendo como se alejaba hacia los salones con Hinata, era increíble el efecto que tenía esa chica en él, si tan solo no fuese su alumna todo sería tan distinto.

000

Temari había decidido ir al videoclub a arrendar una película para mirar con Kankuro y Gaara, ya que ella y el pelirrojo no habían ido a clases por el trasnoche y Kankuro tampoco había ido a trabajar. Además que quería salir un poco de su reclusión, Kushina les había prohibido salir en todo el día como castigo, pero tuvo compasión de Temari de que fuese a arrendar algo. Cuando llegó al lugar divisó a Benjiro y decidió saludarlo.

\- Hola Benjiro!- saludó alegremente la rubia.

El chico se volteó y su corazón se alegró de ver a la rubia, sentía que había pasado una eternidad.

\- Temari! Hola.- saludó el chico sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Un poco cansada.- dijo la chica sacandose los lentes, puesto que tenía un buen par de ojeras debido a la fiesta.

\- ¿No deberías estar en el instituto a estas horas?- le preguntó el chico curioso.

\- Es que anoche una compañera hizo una fiesta por su cumpleaños y bueno, te imaginaras que no dormí en toda la noche. Sasuke estaba ahí ¿no te invitó? Era casa abierta.

\- Pues no, aunque de todos modos no hubiese podido ir, tenía trabajo.- dijo el chico algo apenado por no haber podido asistir y ver a la rubia.

\- Estoy tan aburrida en mi casa con mis hermanos que decidí venir a arrendar algo. ¿Cuál me recomiendas?- en eso la chica se puso a mirar la estantería. Benjiro simplemente miró a la bella chica, quería preguntarle algo, pero no se atrevía porque en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta, pero no se pudo contener.

\- Temari.- dijo el chico serio.

\- ¿Sí?- dijo la chica mientras seguía mirando la estantería.

\- ¿Es verdad que tú y Shikamaru son novios?

Temari lo miró perpleja y a la vez apenada, ella sabía muy bien lo que Benjiro sentía por ella y se sentía muy mal por haberle dado una pizca de esperanza al muchacho, siendo que a ella en ningún momento dejó de interesarle el Nara, por lo que decidió ser honesta con el castaño.

\- Sí.- respondió la chica desviando la mirada un poco.- Lo siento.

\- No, está bien, supongo que... llegué tarde.- se lamentó el chico.

\- Pero aún podemos ser amigos.- dijo Temari un poco nerviosa.- Claro... si tú quieres.

El castaño la miró dulcemente, se veía tan hermosa nerviosa, tantas facetas que le hubiese encantado conocer de ella, pero jamás podría tenerla a su lado, no con el pelinegro de por medio.

\- Claro, no me gustaría alejarme de tí Temari.- dijo el chico mirandola embobado.

\- Gracias Benjiro.- dijo la chica un poco más aliviada. En eso el castaño tuvo una idea.

\- Temari.- la chica lo miró.- Si te invitara esta noche al cine, ¿aceptarías?

\- Pero claro! Así me despejo un poco de tanta fiesta.

\- Bien, ¿te paso a buscar a las 9?

\- Ok.- dijo la rubia mientras seguía buscando una película para ver con sus hermanos, finalmente Benjiro la ayudó a elegir una y la rubia se despidió del chico.

El corazón de Benjiro se revolcó en felicidad, aunque estuviera con el Nara, eso no le impedía que pudiese estar con ella como "amigos", aunque quién sabe, de la amistad al amor sólo había un paso y Benjiro lo sabía perfectamente.

000

Sakura venía de la cocina y se encontró con su hermano en el living, la chica resopló al ver a su aburrido hermano y simplemente se sentó a ver la televisión.

\- ¿Qué hiciste anoche que llegaste a las 7 de la mañana Sakura?- preguntó su hermano.

\- Fui a una fiesta.- dijo secamente la chica sin quitar la vista de la televisión.

\- Me hubieses invitado, nunca te acuerdas de mí.- dijo molesto el pelirrosa, luego acotó.- ¿Fue Hinata-chan?

\- Sí, pero anda con Naruto así que olvidate de ella.

\- NANI?!- Makoto no lo podía creer, siempre creyó que la hermosa peliazul terminaría con un hombre de alta alcurnia, culto y de buenos modales, un hombre perfecto que ningún patético mortal pudiese soñar con ser, ya que eso era lo que se merecía tal belleza, pero... Naruto Uzumaki?! El tipo más idiota de todo Konoha con Hinata?! ¿Su Hinata?! Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco.

000

Karito había llegado a su casa después de clases, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ser llamada por una voz familiar.

\- Karito!- en eso la castaña se volteó para ver quién la llamaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cierta pelinegra bajar de su auto.

\- Fumiko.- dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a la pelinegra.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Y para que sería?- la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

\- Yo...- Fumiko desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa.- Sé que no tengo moral para pedirte nada, no después de lo que te hice, incluso Shikamaru me dijo que no me volviera a acercar a ti, pero... de verdad estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice Karito. En serio!

Karito la miró en silencio.

\- No sé en que estaba pensando de verdad! Fue un error, un error garrafal y ahora estoy pagando por ello. Shikamaru me odia y no quiere saber nada más de mí.- a Fumiko se le quebraba la voz con el sólo hecho de nombrar al Nara.

\- No es por ser descortes Fumiko, ¿pero a dónde quieres llegar con esto?- preguntó Karito suspicaz.

\- No quiero que me tengas rencor Karito, si Shikamaru va a odiarme por el resto de mi vida, al menos quiero quedar con mi conciencia tranquila.- rogó la pelinegra.

\- No hay rencores Fumiko, creeme que si los hubiera ya estarías en la cárcel.- le espetó la chica sin filtro.

\- De verdad lo siento Karito, tú siempre quisiste acercarte a mí y yo... yo siempre te repelí porque me moría de celos por la relación tan cercana que tenías con Shikamaru. E incluso logré distanciarlos y hacerlos sufrir a ambos. No sabes cuanto lo siento.

\- Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees Fumiko?

\- Si lo sé, pero al menos quería que supieras que lamento todo lo que les hice.- la pelinegra miró a la castaña apenada.- Bueno, no te quito más tiempo, espero que... tanto tú como Shikamaru sean felices.

En eso la pelinegra se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su auto.

\- Fumiko!- la llamó la castaña. Fumiko la miró.- No hay rencores, en serio. Ya es parte del pasado, así que puedes estar tranquila.

\- Gracias Karito.- dijo la chica, luego siguió su camino hacia su auto y se retiró del lugar. Karito observó como el auto de la pelinegra desapareció en el horizonte.

 _"Qué mierda estás tramando Fumiko"_ pensó la chica mientras entraba a la residencia Sarutobi, en eso llamó a su amigo para contarle lo ocurrido con Fumiko.

000

Ya era de noche y Benjiro, quién aún estaba en el videoclub, miraba atento el reloj para el término de su turno, estaba ansioso por ver a la rubia, y por supuesto esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por Sasuke.

\- ¿Y a tí que te pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

\- Nada ¿por qué?- se hizo el desentendido el castaño, sinceramente no quería contarle a Sasuke lo de su salida con Temari.

\- Sí claro, nada, ¿y para que rayos miras la hora?

\- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y a Benjiro se le ocurrió una simpática idea, si le contaba a Sasuke de seguro le comentaría algo al Nara y eso de seguro lo molestaría. Con esto en mente y sonriendo decidió contarle a su amigo.

\- Está bien, voy a ir al cine con Temari.- dijo el chico finalmente. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué rayos pretendía su amigo?

\- ¿Sabes que anda con Shikamaru verdad?- le recordó el pelinegro.

\- Sí, lo sé.- dijo firmemente el chico.

En eso Sakura entró al videoclub, al parecer venía muy alegre.

\- Hola!- saludó alegremente la chica.

\- ¿Sakura?- Sasuke estaba sorprendido con la repentina visita de la chica.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la chica acercándose a él.

\- Um, con un poco de sueño ¿y tú?- preguntó el chico mientras la miraba suspicaz, ¿qué rayos pretendía?

\- Yo bien ^^.

\- Que bueno.- dijo el pelinegro secamente mientras se ponía a hacer sus cosas. Sakura se quedó mirándolo como expectante. Bien, Sasuke tenía que admitir que la pelirrosa ya lo había colocado nervioso.- ¿Se te ofrece algo Sakura?

\- Sasuke yo...- comenzó a decir la chica sonrojada.- Yo quería decirte que...

\- Sakura!- interrumpió el chico, no le estaba gustando el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.- Mejor no digas nada! No compliques las cosas ¿quieres?

\- Pero Sasuke... Lo que pasó anoche me hizo pensar, fue como antes ¿te das cuenta? Como cuando nos hicimos novios Sasuke u/u- la chica se acercó al pelinegro y se apoyó en su hombro. Sasuke simplemente se alejó de ella.

\- Sakura, lo que pasó anoche... No te hagas una idea equivocada. Ayer tanto tú como yo estabamos entonados y... lo que pasó pasó.

\- Pero Sasuke!- la chica lo tomó del brazo.- Sasuke... yo quiero volver contigo.

Sasuke la miró completamente anonadado, ¿qué acababa de escuchar? ¿Sakura quería volver con él?! ¿Después de todo lo que le hizo y después de que practicamente lo odiaba y le deseaba lo peor? Sasuke no comprendía a esta mujer, él en sus zapatos jamás se hubiese dado otra oportunidad, no... no se lo merecía, y además, no podía hacerle eso a Ino, ya se había decidido por ella, había decidido dejar de ser un patán y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien, pero ahora... Sakura, la chica por la que aún sentía cosas, y fuertes, le pedía que volvieran, por Kami que problema!

Benjiro dió gracias al cielo que ya eran las 8:30, por fin iría a buscar a Temari y... salir de ese lugar! Con Sakura y Sasuke en medio de una discusión amorosa prefería mil veces largarse.

\- Bueno, yo me voy chicos.- dijo simpáticamente el castaño.- Adiós Sasuke.

\- Que te vaya bien Benjiro.- se despidió el pelinegro.

\- Los dejo solos! Portense bien.- Benjiro tuvo que aguantarse la risa, en realidad esta situación sí que era jocosa.

\- Adiós.- se despidió la pelirrosa del castaño, luego miró a Sasuke y se acercó a él para besarlo, el chico tuvo que utilizar sus mejores maniobras evasivas.

\- Lo siento Sakura! pero debo seguir trabajando.- le dijo el chico una vez que la esquivó habilmente.

Bien, Sakura ya empezó a molestarse.

\- Por qué siempre tienes que decir "lo siento"? Te juro que me sorprende que un casanova como tú sienta tanto las cosas.

\- Mira ¿si vas a empezar a insultarme por qué no te vas mejor?- le espetó el pelinegro molesto también.

\- Porque no quiero! Este lugar es público, así que puedo estar todo el tiempo que quiera!

\- Deja de hacer escándalo quieres? Madura!

\- Madura tú primero Sasuke!- la pelirrosa ya había empezado a alzar la voz

\- Mira Sakura, te voy a decir una sola cosa y quiero que te la grabes muy bien en la cabeza.- dijo el chico acercandose a ella.- Yo no voy a volver contigo. No pienso volver contigo aunque fueses la última mujer en la tierra! Y otra cosa... ¿Trata de no ser una arrastrada quieres?

Sakura le dió una fuerte bofetada. Sasuke simplemente la miró burlón.

\- Hmp, ni siquiera tus cachetadas duelen como antes.

\- Pues ya te van a empezar a doler Sasuke.- dijo furiosa la pelirrosa.

\- ¿A sí?- Le dijo desafiante el chico.

\- PUES SI!- Le gritó la chica y le dió una fuerte patada en la entrepierna al joven Uchiha.

\- Pero que...- Sasuke se retorció del dolor, le había dado justo en su hombría, la chica le sacó la lengua y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.- Largate! Largate loca!

Sasuke no podía creerlo, había salido casi ileso de una batalla con un asesino de una organización criminal, pero de esta absurda batalla con su ex casi que quedó en el piso llorando. Definitivamente las mujeres eran una mierda...

000

\- Te hizo algo?- le preguntó el pelinegro preocupado a su amiga por el teléfono.

\- Nah, sólo lo que te conté, nada más. Ten cuidado con ella Shikamaru, no confió en nada de lo que dice.- le advirtió la castaña.

\- Descuida yo tampoco.- dijo el pelinegro decidido.- Si se te vuelve a acercar me avisas ok?

\- Ok, adiós Shika, que estés bien.

\- Adiós, cuidate.- en eso el pelinegro cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas?- Temari venía saliendo de su habitación y vió al Nara colgar su celular.

\- No nada, propaganda.- dijo el chico sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, en eso se fijó que su chica estaba bien arreglada.- ¿Vas a algún lado?

\- Sip, voy a ir al cine.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Con quién?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

\- Con Benjiro.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿qué?- el Nara no podía creer lo que oía, ¿hablaba en serio?

\- Sí, ¿que tiene? Somos amigos.- dijo la rubia como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- Tú sales con Karito todo el tiempo.

\- Sí, pero a Karito no le intereso.- dijo molesto el Nara.

\- Ay Shikamaru! ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?- la rubia ya estaba empezando a molestarse.

\- Sí confío en tí Temari, en quién no confío es en él!

\- Benjiro sabe que somos novios y que te amo. ¿Así que relájate quieres?- en eso le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla.- Me terminaré de arreglar que llegará en un rato.

En eso la rubia se metió al baño a arreglarse, Shikamaru no pudo evitar resoplar molesto, en eso el timbre sonó y Shikamaru fue a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con aquel chico que ya con el solo hecho de mencionarlo le molestaba.

\- ¿Tú?- dijo Benjiro al ver quién le había abierto la puerta del departamento de la bella rubia.

\- Si, yo.- dijo el pelinegro mirando desafiante al castaño. Ambos chicos comenzaron a matarse con la mirada, definitivamente si la rubia no se apresuraba ardería Troya.

 **O.O, omg! nuevamente estos dos cara a cara, ¿que irá a pasar? ¿pasará piola o arderá Troya al final?**

 ***sigh* demosle un buen par de tomatazos a Sasuke por rechazar a Sakura, cuando no?**

 **Lirio! Que bueno que te gustase el capi anterior, lo hice totalmente humoristico, esa era la idea sacar un buen par de risas de mis lectores haha**

 **Lissa, bueno ya era hora del Sasusaku que tanto me lo pedían haha, aunque ahora se pelearon, pero bueno... ahí va la excusa para que le saque celos. Ay que bueno que te guste Karito, yo igual la adoro haha y me alegra que se entienda como es ella una flojita con corazón de abuelita, aunque el sarcasmo se le resbala por los poros, bueno... es el mal de los inteligentes ser sarcastico XDXDXD**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi de hoy! Con mucho cariño para ustedes , byebye**


	72. Capítulo 72: Un plan maquiavélico

**Otro día, otro capi. Shikamaru se encontró cara a cara con Benjiro, que pasará?**

 **Por otro lado Gaara tiene un nuevo encontrón con cierta castaña, y por cosas del destino cierto chico salvaje presencia esa escena y se le ocurre un maquiavelico plan. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 72: Un plan maquiavélico.**

\- Benjiro! Que tal!- afortunadamente Temari había llegado antes de que los muchachos comenzaran a matarse.

\- Temari!- la saludó el chico mirandola como un idiota. Shikamaru lo único que quería era arrancarle los ojos con un kunai para que nunca más mirara a su mujer.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos llendo.- esta vez la rubia se dirigió a su novio.- Descansa amor.

En eso la chica le dió un pequeño beso en los labios al Nara. Éste la miró con cara de enamorado.

\- No te preocupes Shikamaru.- dijo el castaño en tono burlón.- Te la cuidaré muy bien ;)

Shikamaru lo miró de reojo, pero luego se enfocó en su novia.

\- Adiós.- le dijo a su chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor. En eso la chica se enfocó en Benjiro.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó al chico.

\- Sí, te ves preciosa.- la alabó el chico. Temari iba a responder, pero nuevamente la llamaron.

\- Temari!- la llamó Shikamaru.

La chica se volteó para ver que quería y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el Nara la tomó firme, pero delicadamente del mentón y la atrajo a sus labios para apresar los suyos en un posesivo beso suave, pero lleno de pasión y deseo que el Nara logró victoriosamente transmitirle a su rubia por todo su cuerpo. Se separó de ella lentamente y la miró directo a sus verdes ojos.

\- Te veo mañana ;)- le dijo sensualmente guiñándole un ojo, luego miró a Benjiro y no pudo evitar dedicarle su sonrisa de lado de forma burlona. En eso el joven Nara se puso las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia el ascensor. Benjiro lo miraba con furia mientras que Temari estaba sonrojada y atontada, jamás se esperó eso, el beso que le había dado su novio la había dejado completamente excitada, que incluso hubiese querido mandar al diablo a Benjiro y lanzarse a los brazos del Nara para que la siguiese besando así, pero no podía ser descortés y menos con Benjiro que era su amigo, compostura ante todo.

\- ¿Vamos?- le dijo la rubia a su amigo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Benjiro asintió, no iba a permitir que el odioso de Shikamaru le arruinara su velada con Temari, eso jamás!

000

Al otro día en Senju, Karito le preguntaba a Temari como le había ido en su "velada" con cierto Dj, Temari le contó fastidiada lo ocurrido ya que al parecer su bebé llorón lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mejor amiga para desahogarse, también le preguntó como rayos había convencido a Kushina de que le diera permiso, ya que el Nara también le había contado que la pelirroja había castigado a los tres hermanos Sabaku no y ésta le dijo que simplemente hicieron un trato de que le ayudaría en las labores de la casa por una semana.

Las que no estaban para nada felices eran Hinata y Sakura, la primera porque su padre les dió el sermón de su vida tanto a ella como a Neji y por supuesto quedó nuevamente castigada mientras que la pelirrosa seguía deprimida por su discusión con Sasuke y su fallido intento por recuperarlo, ahora lo odiaba más que antes.

Temari intentó animarlas proponiendoles que despejaran la mente en la noche llendo a "Will of Fire", ya que Benjiro le había dicho que a la noche había evento y que iba a estar entretenido, la castaña la miró suspicaz a lo que la rubia se defendió diciendole que ya le había mandado un mensaje a Shikamaru invitandolo, por Kami que fastidiaba esa mujer a veces...

Sakura aceptó, no con mucho animo, y Hinata tuvo que decirles que no ya que estaba castigada.

000

En la biblioteca, Gaara estaba concentrado estudiando, necesitaba despejar su cabeza de todos sus problemas y no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a estudiar, ya casi ni se juntaba con Tamaki, puesto que la chica ahora se estaba juntando con sus amigas, tenía que admitir que se sentía raro estar sin la castaña al lado, pero era lo mejor. En eso vió como otra castaña estaba encima de un soporte intentando alcanzar un libro de la estantería. Matsuri no alcanzaba el maldito libro, vaya que detestaba a veces ser tan menuda, se puso de puntillas y un poco más al borde del soporte para alcanzar el libro, cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlo perdió el equilibrio y al intentar afirmarse de la estantería pasó a llevar unos libros, pero raramente la chica no cayó al piso ni se dió de bruces, al contrario, alguien la había cogido por la cintura y ahora la abrazaba, sintió una sensación extraña de deja vu, como si esos brazos ya la hubiesen rodeado antes y la calidez de ese pecho le pareció familiar. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con cierto pelirrojo.

\- Ga-Gaara-kun.- dijo Matsuri con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estás bien Matsuri-chan?- el pelirrojo la enderezó suavemente para luego soltarla.

\- Sí, gracias. En serio! casi me caigo haha.- rió la chica algo avergonzada por su torpeza. En eso la bibliotecaria los chistó.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado.- susurró el chico mientras se daba media vuelta.- Bueno, que estes bien, adiós.

El chico tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca ya que estaban a punto de tocar el timbre. Matsuri simplemente lo observó alejarse hasta que finalmente reaccionó y ordenó los libros que había tirado y también se fue de la biblioteca al momento que tocaban el timbre. Lo que la chica no notó fue que su encuentro con el pelirrojo fue observado de principio a fin por cierto castaño que estaba leyendo una tira cómica.

\- Vaya, vaya.- dijo para sí el castaño.- Quién diría que presenciaría un evento tan interesante...

000

Ya en el segundo recreo Matsuri se dirigía a comprar unos snacks para Yukata y Tamaki, quienes habían ido al baño, en eso alguien la llamó.

\- Oi Matsuri!

La chica se volteó para ver quién la llamaba y vió parado a Kiba cerca de un árbol quién le hacía señas de que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kiba?- preguntó la chica una vez que llegó donde el castaño.

\- Nada en especial, sólo quería proponerte algo.- dijo el chico desinteresadamente.

\- ¿Qué sería?

\- Quiero que me ayudes a vengarme de Sabaku no Gaara.- dijo seriamente el castaño.- Y si lo haces te daré una suculenta recompensa.

Matsuri lo miró desconcertada.

\- ¿Qué?!

\- Vamos Matsuri! ¿Somos amigos no? y los amigos se ayudan y tú ya has visto todos los malos ratos que me ha hecho pasar ese imbecil.

\- Si pero...- Matsuri no estaba segura de esto.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Kiba se acercó a la chica para casi susurrarle la propuesta.

\- Quiero que lo enamores. No creo que te sea muy difícil ya que hoy en la biblioteca parecía que te tenía confianza.- le dijo el chico con mirada maliciosa. Luego le acarició el cabello.- Además, eres una chica atractiva, más fácil aún no?

Matsuri quedó de piedra, no sólo por lo que le había dicho Kiba sino por el contacto que estaba teniendo con él en ese instante.

\- Y no te preocupes, te pagaré bien, te daré 50 mil por el trabajo.

\- N-nani?! 50 mil?!- Matsuri reaccionó.- ¿De dónde rayos pretendes sacar ese dinero Kiba?

\- Nah, es algo que tenía ahorrado y te lo pienso regalar si me haces el favor.- dijo el chico mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de Matsuri.- Y quién sabe, en una de esas, te doy un bono extra.

En eso el chico la miró pícaramente, Matsuri se sonrojó a morir, ¿Kiba le estaba coqueteando?! ¿en serio?! No lo podía creer, esto tenía que ser uno de sus tantos sueños!

\- ¿y qué me dices? ¿Aceptas o no?- el castaño la hizo volver a la realidad. Ok... la oferta era tentadora, demasiado tentadora... pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Gaara, tecnicamente tendría que jugar con él, enamorarlo y finalmente romperle el corazón para que así Kiba obtuviera su venganza. Hmm, de verdad esa cantidad de dinero lo valía? ¿y más encima por fin tener una oportunidad con Kiba?

\- Acepto.- dijo la chica no muy convencida, pero el solo hecho de saber que por fin Kiba le prestaría atención la motivaba.- Pero sin besos Kiba! no quiero tener que besarlo y menos que me toque!

\- Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo que me interesa es que se enamore de tí, eso es todo lo que me importa.- en eso el castaño alzo la mano para cerrar la apuesta.- Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

Matsuri miró la mano de Kiba con algo de duda, pero finalmente la tomó.

\- Trato hecho.

000

Ya era de tarde y Kenjiro aprovechó de ir a visitar a su amigo Sasuke, ya que quería invitarlo nuevamente a "Will of Fire" debido a que Naruto le había pasado el dato de que había evento.

\- Viejo, estoy cansado, me quiero acostar temprano hoy.- se negó el pelinegro.

\- Vamos compañero! De seguro Naruto también va y ahí la pasamos los tres!- dijo entusiasmado el chico.

\- Admite que lo único que quieres es ver a Ryoko y Yukiko.

\- Y por eso mismo tú, mi mejor amigo me vas a apañar!

Sasuke lo miró enarcando una ceja, en realidad la oferta era tentadora, además que quería sacarse el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado Sakura con el escandalo del día anterior. Por lo que finalmente aceptó.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Sasuke y Kenjiro se voltearon para encontrarse con la hermana de Sasuke.

\- No!- le espetó secamente su hermano.

\- Pero ¿por qué no Sasuke?- se quejó la pelinegra.- Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos a una discoteque!

Sasuke la miró suspicaz.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?- dijo el chico.- Es obvio que porque Naruto va hay una alta probabilidad de que Shikamaru vaya, ¿crees que soy ingenuo Fumiko? Te conozco. Olvidalo! No!

\- Ay Sasuke! Estoy intentando olvidarme de Shikamaru ¿ya? Me quedó más que claro en la fiesta de tu amiguita que no quiere nada conmigo. Sólo quiero divertirme! En serio!- le rogó la chica, luego miró al castaño.- ¿Kenjiro, tú no tienes problemas en que vaya verdad?

El chico miró a su amigo, quién negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno...- dijo el chico nervioso.- yo no tengo problemas en que vengas Fumiko-chan pero...

\- Bien! No se hable más! dos contra uno! Gano yo Sasuke!- en eso la chica comenzó a subir las escaleras.- Iré a ver que me pongo para la noche, gracias Ken ;)

Kenjiro tragó saliva y casi le dió un patatus al mirar a su amigo quién lo estaba fulminando con su fría mirada.

\- Lo siento...

000

Kushina no paraba de pensar en Minato y en lo que había pasado. Tenía muchas dudas sobre el secuestro de Gaara y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el rubio, por lo que se decidió en ir a verlo a "Will of Fire", ya era hora de que hablaran seriamente de todo este asunto.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó a la discoteque se hizo pasar por una reportera para que la dejaran entrar, no le apetecía para nada que supieran que era la ex del dueño del recinto. Una vez que entró al lugar no pudo evitar maravillarse, vaya que era grande, la música te llegaba a retumbar en los oídos. Al parecer había un evento de moda, ya que varias jovencitas desfilaban en el escenario. En eso comenzó a buscar a Minato o por último a alguien que pudiera decirle dónde estaba su oficina.

 _"Hm, talvez debería volver con el guardia y preguntarle dónde rayos está su oficina"_ pensó la mujer con intención de devolverse, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo divisó al rubio. Estaba sentado mirando el show junto a una mujer. Kushina no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña en el pecho y más aún cuando la mujer acarició el rostro de su ex.

 _"Kushina, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué tiene que rehaga su vida? Ya no estamos juntos, así que tiene todo el derecho, lo único que nos une es Naruto y nada más!"_ pensó decidida la pelirrosa, en eso comenzó a avanzar hacia la pareja, ella sólo quería hablar con Minato por lo de Gaara y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

000

Karito y Sai habían aprovechado de salir a comer a Yakiniku Q para canjear el cupón de Karito. La chica estaba feliz comiendo su especial mientras que Sai la miraba expectante. La chica se sintió observada y miró al chico.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara que tanto miras Sai?- dijo tranquila la chica.

\- De hecho sí.- le respondió el muchacho con su típica sonrisa.

\- ¿en serio? ¿qué?- Karito comenzó a limpiarse con la servilleta creyendo que tendría algún trozo de carne o salsa.

\- Belleza.

Karito lo miró aburrida. Luego suspiró.

\- Vaya, tú definitivamente no conoces el filtro. Creo que me agradas.

\- Gracias ^^. Es una lástima que a mis compañeros no.

\- Nah, dales tiempo. Se acostumbrarán a tí.- dijo empáticamente la chica.

\- Karito, ¿tienes novio?- preguntó directamente el pelinegro. La castaña lo miró perpleja.

\- Nope, ¿por?

\- Oh, ya veo. Pero supongo que has tenido muchos ^^

\- Nah, de hecho nunca he tenido novio.- dijo la chica relajada.

\- ¿Y Shikamaru?

-¿huh?- La chica lo miró extrañada.

\- Es que Konohamaru me mostró unas fotos de ustedes y tú sales en muchas con él, pareciera que se tienen mucha confianza, por eso pensé que era tu novio o que fue tu novio.

\- Nah, somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, desde el kinder, es casi como si fueramos hermanos, nos falta tener la misma sangre y estaríamos listos.- explicó la castaña.

\- Oh... ya veo.

\- ¿y tú?- preguntó la chica mirando al pelinegro.- ¿Cuantas novias has tenido?

\- No, yo tampoco nunca he tenido novia, creo que mi caracter las espanta.- dijo el chico divertido, Karito no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, comprendía perfectamente el por qué espantaba a las chicas.- Me gusta tu risa, es linda y melodiosa.

\- Gracias ^^.

\- Oye, ¿te gustaría ver la exposición de arte que tengo montada?- le propuso el chico.

\- ¿No que está en el recinto donde la vas a presentar?

\- Sip ^^.

\- ¿Y como piensas entrar?

En eso Sai le mostró unas llaves mientras la miraba traviesamente.

\- Hm, tengo que admitirlo, me gusta tu estilo Sai.- dijo la chica mirandolo complicemente, no la mataría ir a ver la exposición del chico antes de irse a la discoteque con sus amigas.

000

Kushina caminaba hacia Minato, no supo por qué, pero de repente imagenes cruzaron su cabeza como si fuese una película.

Recordó el día en que lo conoció, cuando iban en la secundaria, había llegado del extranjero a Konoha y todos sus compañeros la molestaban por su cabello que era muy rojo y le ponían apodos como "Demonio Rojo" o "Cabeza de tomate", obviamente ella siempre fue de caracter fuerte así que golpeaba a quien osase a insultarla. Minato por su parte siempre fue un muchacho de caracter tranquilo y siempre la miraba y le sonreía, ella, a la defensiva, siempre tomó esa actitud como si se burlase de ella, por lo que varias veces le gritó y lo amenazó con golpearlo. Un día Kushina fue raptada por unos bandidos, pues era de buena familia por lo que la raptaron para cobrar recompensa. Cuando la muchacha fue raptada, inteligentemente fue dejando un rastro con su cabello para que la encontraran. Para su sorpresa quien encontró su rastro fue Minato, quién valientemente enfrentó a los bandidos y los venció.

 _\- ¿Estás herida?- le dijo el muchacho a Kushina, quién apenas podía mantenerse en pie por la conmoción.- Vine a rescatarte._

 _Kushina simplemente le sonrió y ya no pudo más, sus piernas flaquearon y comenzó a desplomarse. Minato reaccionó rápidamente para sostenerla y que no cayera al suelo._

 _\- Vas a estar bien ^^- la tranquilizó el chico. En eso la tomó en brazos. Kushina no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa por el contacto._

 _\- Espera un momento!- le alegó la chica, pero Minato no la escuchó y se la llevó en brazos. En eso Kushina pudo notar que en la mano del chico colgaban algunos de los cabellos que ella había dejado de rastro.- Eso es..._

 _\- Tu cabello es hermoso, así que lo noté de inmediato._

 _\- Por qué?- preguntó la chica. Minato la miró.- ¿Por qué me salvaste?_

 _\- Pues... no quería perderte.- le dijo dulcemente el chico._

 _Kushina se sonrojó levemente y desde ese entonces se enamoró de Minato._

 _\- Amor, vamos a tener un bebé!- decía Kushina emocionada._

 _\- ¿un bebé?- preguntó Minato mientras se asomaba desde la cocina para mirar a su esposa._

 _\- Voy a ser mamá dattebane!_

 _\- y yo voy a ser papá.- decía Minato sonrojado._

 _\- Mamá dattebane!_

 _\- Voy a ser papá!_

 _Kushina se le tiró encima para abrazarlo, ese había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida con Minato, cuando iban a tener a la razón de su existencia, a la razón que aún los mantenía unidos, su hijo Naruto."_

Kushina paró de golpe. ¿Por qué rayos recordaba eso ahora? Una lágrima quería escaparsele de sus ojos, pero se sobrepuso a la pena y nostalgia y siguió su camino.

\- Buenas noches, Minato.- saludó la pelirroja a su ex-esposo. Minato y Anko la miraron, y el primero se sorprendió de verla, por lo que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

\- Kushina... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirarla. Anko miró a su novio enarcando una ceja.

\- Necesito hablar contigo.- en eso miró de reojo a Anko y luego nuevamente a Minato.- A solas.

Anko la miró con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Quién rayos se creía esta mujer para venir y pedirle a Minato tal cosa?

\- Claro, enseguida.- obedeció Minato cual perrito faldero. Anko abrió los ojos de par en par totalmente desconcertada.- Anko, cúbreme por favor, regreso en un rato.

Sin dejarle siquiera responder a la pelimorada, Minato guió a Kushina a su oficina.

000

Naruto ya estaba listo para ir a "Will of Fire", al igual que Shikamaru. Shiho estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo cuando notó a los dos amigos.

\- ¿Van a salir?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

\- Sí! Vamos a "Will of Fire" Shiho! te nos unes?!- dijo Naruto emocionado.

\- Claro ^^- dijo sorpresivamente la rubia. Naruto y Shikamaru quedaron en shock, no se esperaban eso.

\- ¿EN SERIO QUIERES IR?!- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

\- Sí, ya que todo el mundo está hablando de la famosa "Will of Fire" y yo no he ido.- argumentó la chica.- Llevenme!

Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron y sonrieron complicemente, jamás creyeron que llegaría el día en que Shiho les rogara llevarla a una discoteque.

000

En la galería de arte, Sai intentaba abrir el portón para que él y Karito pudieran entrar.

\- ¿estás seguro que esa es la llave?- preguntó la castaña al ver que el pelinegro tenía dificultad para abrir.

\- Claro que sí, solo que tiene maña.- dijo el pelinegro, en eso la puerta se abrió.- Listo! ¿Entramos?

\- Vale.- dijo la chica tranquilamente mientras entraba al lugar.

000

En su recámara, Hinata se preparaba para ir a "Will of Fire", sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Naruto, por lo que decidió ir a la discoteque con sus amigas a escondidas de su padre por supuesto. Mientras se hacía los últimos retoques, tocaron su puerta.

\- ¿Hinata?- era la voz de su padre. La peliazul inmediatamente apagó su lámparita de noche.- ¿Ya estás acostada?

\- Sí, papá. Estoy agotada.- dijo la chica con un tono cansado.

\- Bueno que descanses. Buenas noches.- dijo el hombre detrás de la puerta.

\- Buenas noches.- se despidió la peliazul. Una vez que sintió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres cerrarse, la chica tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la ventana. Lentamente la deslizó sin hacer ruido y se escapó por ella. Aterrizó suavemente en el piso y comenzó a caminar de puntitas y agazapada hacia la reja de su casa. Una vez allí procedió a escalarla para pasar por encima de ella.

 _"Por favor Kamisama, te juro que es la última vez que lo hago, por favor que no me descubran"_ rogaba la peliazul mientras nuevamente aterrizaba suavemente en el piso.

 **y Hinata nuevamente se escapó de casa para ir a juntarse con su chico.**

 **Haha Shikamaru marcó bien marcado su territorio frente a Benjiro.**

 **Ay Kiba esa mente retorcida por Dios, usando a Matsuri para jugar con el pobrecito de Gaara, que irá a pasar?!**

 **Anabelita ahí tienes, Shikamaru bien astutamente puso en su lugar a Benjiro, cuando no? Hahahaha**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap, besitos byebye.**


	73. Capítulo 73: Una noche para divertirse

**Todos se preparan para ir a "Will of Fire" ¿qué pasará cuando varios de ellos se encuentren? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 73: Una noche para divertirse.**

\- ¿Y que te pareció?- preguntó Sai una vez que Karito ya había visto las pinturas del pelinegro.

\- Están geniales.- dijo sinceramente la castaña.- pero hubiese sido mejor ver todo montado.

Sai simplemente la miró, vaya que se veía bien esta noche, sabía que iba a salir con sus amigas en un rato más, pero no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado por la chica.

\- Karito.- la llamó el pelinegro.

\- Dime.- la chica lo miró simpáticamente.

\- Esta noche ha sido genial.

\- Sí, también lo pasé bien. Gracias por acompañarme a Yakiniku Q.

\- Gracias a tí, por invitarme.- el chico comenzó a acercarse a la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla Karito puso su dedo índice en los labios del chico evitando el contacto. El chico se separó un poco de ella y la miró un poco avergonzado.- Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

\- No te preocupes.- le dijo sinceramente la chica.

\- ¿Te ofendí?- preguntó preocupado Sai.

\- Nah, es solo que... no ando en esa onda, por ahora.

Sai la miró y no pudo evitar notar un poco de nerviosismo en la castaña.

\- Oh ya veo... ¿hay alguien más verdad?

La chica asintió:- Lo siento Sai, me agradas, pero solo eso.

\- Descuida, comprendo ^^.- dijo el pelinegro empáticamente.- Pero al menos podemos ser amigos ¿no?

\- See

000

\- Vamos a pasarla bien!- chillaba Fumiko mientras se dirigía hacia el auto con Sasuke y Kenjiro, quienes venían detrás de ella. Fumiko los miró.- Vamos chicos! ¿por qué esas caras? Antes me rogaban porque los llevara a discoteques con mis amigas del instituto. Vamos! Por los viejos tiempos!

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron melancolicamente.

\- Está bien.- dijo Sasuke, luego miró a Kenjiro maliciosamente.- Aunque esperemos que este pobre no se canse o se emborrache.

\- Nah compañero! Quiero bailar toda la noche!- vitoreó el castaño.

\- Así se habla! Vamos!- chilló la pelinegra mientras su hermano se subía en el asiento del conductor.- Oigan pasemos a comprar algo que me muero de hambre!

\- Hai hai.- dijeron los muchachos al unísono. Luego Kenjiro se asomó por la ventanilla del techo del auto del pelinegro.

\- Vamos a hacer arder "Will of Fire"! Yahoooo!- chilló el pelinegro totalmente euforico.

\- *sigh* dobe.- dijeron al unísono los hermanos Uchiha, luego se miraron complicemente y se sonrieron de lado, vaya que había pasado tiempo desde su última salida juntos.

000

En la oficina de Minato, Kushina le exigía que le explicara todo lo que estaba pasando, ya que no había logrado sonsacarle nada ni a Kankuro ni a Yashamaru, ya que ambos le salían con la excusa de que era asunto policial y no podían hablar de eso. Minato finalmente terminó contandole todo, sobre la muerte de Rasa y Karura, sobre el rapto de Gaara y de que Akatsuki iba tras Naruto, Gaara, Karito y Hinata.

Kushina no hallaba que decir, estaba completamente frustrada.

\- ¿Y que piensan hacer?- preguntó preocupada.- ¿Cómo piensan proteger a los niños Minato?

\- Tranquila Kushina, Kakashi y yo lo tenemos todo cubierto no te preocupes.

\- COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME PREOCUPE!- Espetó la pelirroja, luego miró a su ex.- y tal parece que tampoco lo tienen tan cubierto ustedes dos porque la semana pasada vaya que Akatsuki los burló a tí y a Kakashi, ya que lograron raptarse a Gaara, de no ser por Naruto, Sasuke y Kenjiro que los retuvieron ustedes jamás hubiesen podido encontrarlos!

Minato guardó silencio, lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Nunca hubiesen podido encontrar la pista de Gaara y Akatsuki de no ser más que nada por los muchachos. Kushina comenzó a levantarse del sofá y a tomar sus cosas.

\- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

\- A mi casa, ¿adónde más? Ya averigüé lo que tenía que averiguar y te lo agradezco, pero ya no tengo ningún asunto más contigo Minato, así que me retiro. Buenas noches.- en eso la pelirroja se dispuso a cruzar la puerta, pero Minato la tomó de la mano.

\- Kushina por favor, no te vayas!- Minato la miró directamente a los ojos, por Kami, se había puesto más bella con los años, y seguía con el mismo caracter que tanto le fascinaba al rubio.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo.

\- ¿para qué? no tenemos nada de que hablar. Tú y yo estamos divorciados Minato, y si crees que con esto vamos a unirnos más, estás muy equivocado. Yo vine aquí por respuestas, no vine a verte a tí. Además, tú ya rehiciste tu vida no?- le dijo la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos. Minato la miró perplejo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- La mujer con la que estabas allá abajo ¿es tu novia no?

\- ¿Anko? bueno yo...- el rubio se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Minato! de verdad no me interesa.- lo detuvo la pelirroja.- Tú eres un hombre libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero a mí, dejame en paz!

En eso la pelirroja desapareció por la puerta azotandola. Minato se quedó estático mirando la puerta, vaya... seguía igual de impulsiva, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por su reacción, si no supiera que ya no le interesaba juraría que eran celos lo que tenía la pelirroja, pero mejor no se hacía falsas esperanzas.

000

Ya en la discoteque, Kenjiro intentaba coquetearle a Ryoko, pero la castaña coquetamente lo ignoraba. Tanto Sasuke como Fumiko se burlaban de los fallidos intentos del castaño por invitar a bailar a la castaña.

\- Parece que has perdido tu encanto Ken.- le dijo Fumiko burlonamente.

\- Nah, es que se hace la dificil.- se excusó el castaño haciendose el cool. Sasuke tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

\- Bueno, ya que soy buena samaritana, ¿qué te parece si bailamos Kenjiro?- le ofreció la pelinegra guiñandole el ojo.

\- Será todo un placer Fumiko-chan ;)

En eso ambos chicos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar junto a la multitud, Sasuke simplemente se quedó en la barra mirandolos mientras se tomaba un trago.

000

Las chicas estaban afuera de la discoteque esperando a Karito, habían recogido a Hinata y se habían dirigido a la discoteque. Sakura estaba molestando a la peliazul ya que le había preguntado que tal besaba el idiota de Naruto a lo cual la peliazul no pudo contestar ya que AUN no se habían besado.

\- No puedo creer que lleven saliendo ya más de una semana y aún no se hayan besado! En serio Hinata es para golpearlos a ambos!- se quejaba la pelirrosa.

\- Bueno... no se ha dado la oportunidad.- respondió la peliazul avergonzada.

\- Bueno, supongo que hoy será tu noche para besarlo entonces ;)- le dijo simpáticamente Temari. La peliazul asintió, aunque no le importaba lo del beso, ella solo quería ver al chico, ya que no podía negarlo, le encantaba estar con él.

000

Naruto había decidido ir a ver a su padre un rato, por lo que Shikamaru se quedó con Shiho en la discoteque, la rubia estaba fascinada con el lugar, jamás pensó que fuese tan grande.

En eso el Nara divisó a Sasuke en la barra, por lo que fue a saludarlo junto a la rubia.

\- Sasuke, que hay!- dijo el pelinegro de una coleta.

\- Shikamaru! Bien, todo en orden.- saludó el Uchiha. Luego miró a Shiho.- Que hay Shiho.

\- Hola, Sasuke.- saludó la rubia cortesmente, puesto que el Uchiha nunca había sido de su agrado, pero al menos lo soportaba más que a su hermana. En eso el Nara pidió unos tragos para él y su acompañante. Luego sacó su celular para llamar a Naruto y decirle que estarían en la barra, pero no tenía señal.

\- Hm, ¿Shiho me esperas aquí un momento? Intentaré captar señal para avisarle a Naruto que estaremos aquí.- dijo el Nara. Shiho asintió y le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras tomaba su trago junto a Sasuke, aunque bien lejitos de éste.

Shikamaru caminó un poco para captar señal. En eso Fumiko, quién aún bailaba con Kenjiro, lo divisó y comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia el pelinegro. Ahora estaba por encima de él en la pista de baile y la pelinegra se apoyó en el barandal y comenzó traviesamente a tirarle algunos manies para captar su atención. El Nara sintió que unos objetos pequeños caían por su cabeza, por lo que se volteó y vió a la pelinegra.

\- Fumiko?- dijo el Nara sorprendido por verla allí.

\- Hola Shikamaru!- le dijo traviesamente la chica, mientras se colaba por los barrotes del barandal y se deslizaba hacia donde estaba él.- Que hay!

\- Bien, ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo tranquilamente el chico.

\- Pues, vine a bailar, como todo el mundo.- dijo la chica como mencionando lo obvio.

El Nara enarcó una ceja, no le creía nada. En eso comenzó a devolverse con Shiho.

\- Shikamaru espera!- la chica lo tomó de la mano para que no escapara.- Vamos a bailar!

\- ¿Que?! Olvidalo!- en eso el chico se soltó de su agarre, pero la pelinegra ahora lo tomó del brazo.

\- Shikamaru, yo sé que estás muy molesto conmigo, pero... ya hablé con Karito. Le dije lo arrepentida que estaba. Sé que eso no compensa el daño que hice... pero quiero de ahora en adelante hacer las cosas bien.

Shikamaru simplemente la miraba en silencio serio, sin emitir sonido.

\- Por favor Shika, ¿por los buenos momentos?- le rogó la pelinegra. Shikamaru simplemente suspiró fastidiado, pero de verdad que quería quitarsela de encima y conociendola, con lo obsesiva que era, lo iba a fastidiar toda la noche y lo que menos quería era que lo fastidiara a él o a Temari, quien llegaría en cualquier momento.

\- Está bien.- aceptó el Nara hastiado.- pero sólo un baile Fumiko, que tengo que volver con Shiho que me está esperando.

\- Claro ^^- dijo la chica mientras lo tironeaba.

\- Y además...- acotó el pelinegro serio.- No quiero que me vuelvas a molestar en toda la noche me oíste Fumiko?

\- Trato hecho.- en eso la pelinegra lo tomó de la muñeca y lo tironeó hasta la pista de baile.- Además, no te preocupes. Kenjiro está allá arriba, así que si llega tu noviecita le dices que estabamos bailando en grupo.

El Nara emitió un suspiro hastiado. Cuando llegaron a la pista, Kenjiro estaba bailando con una chica, saludó al Nara y comenzaron a bailar en grupo.

000

Mientras tanto afuera de la discoteque, Karito había hecho por fin su aparición. Sai la había ido a dejar y después de recibir una mirada de odio de Sakura se despidió de la castaña y sus amigas.

\- Por Kami Karito! ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo con ese idiota?!- se quejó la pelirrosa.

\- Es que me llevó a ver su galería de arte, está genial.- dijo la castaña con su pose típica.

Sakura la miró suspicaz.

\- Espera un minuto... No me digas que te gusta ese idiota?!

Temari y Hinata abrieron los ojos de par en par, al igual que Karito.

\- Sakura... me agrada, pero no me gusta.- dijo tranquilamente la castaña.

\- Hmp, pero está claro que tú a él sí!

\- Lo sé.

\- Ay! ¿es que nada te incomoda por Kami?!- la pelirrosa ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes Karito? Porque al parecer estás segura de lo que dices.- acotó astutamente Temari. Sakura miró a Karito, al igual que Hinata.

\- Pues... intentó besarme hoy.- dijo la chica como si nada.

\- NANI?!- Exclamaron las tres. En eso la chica les contó lo ocurrido en la galería de arte con Sai. Sakura ahora lo odiaba más por fresco, mientras que Temari y Hinata encontraban jocosa la situación.

\- Bien, ya que estamos en buena mood, por qué no entramos a la discoteque, que de seguro los chicos ya deben de haber llegado.- dijo la castaña mirando a Hinata y Temari, quienes se pusieron algo nerviosas. Sakura, después de mofarse de sus "desesperadas" amigas, comenzó a avanzar a la discoteque seguida de una risueña Karito y unas avergonzadas Temari y Hinata.

000

Dentro de "Will of Fire", Shiho buscaba desesperadamente a Shikamaru, ya que se había quedado sola en la barra, puesto que Sasuke se había ido a bailar a la pista de baile. A pesar de que la invitó a bailar, la rubia rechazó la oferta. En eso la rubia miró hacia la pista de baile y vió a Shikamaru bailando con Fumiko, junto a Kenjiro y también Sasuke, estaban bailando en grupo. _"*sigh* por lo menos me hubiese invitado..."_ pensó molesta la rubia, aunque sabía muy bien que apenas hubiese visto a la pelinegra habría de todos modos rechazado la oferta. La rubia subió a la pista de baile para hablar con el Nara.

\- Shikamaru!- lo llamaba la chica, pero el pelinegro no la escuchaba con tanto ruido, además que tenía que admitir que la estaba pasando bien, no tanto por Fumiko, sino que Kenjiro definitivamente le gustaba hacer el ridiculo, en especial si ya estaba algo entonado, por lo que era un show verlo para los tres pelinegros.- Shikamaru!

\- Shiho! ¿qué onda?- dijo el Nara parando de bailar y acercandose a su amiga.

\- Pues vine a buscarte, me dejaste sola en la barra.- se quejó la chica. Luego miró a la pelinegra.- Que tal, Fumiko.

\- Hola Shiho.- la saludó lo más cortés que pudo la pelinegra, nunca le había agradado la rubia, era una de las que más odiaba de los chicos con los que vivía Shikamaru.

\- Pero Shikamaru! ¿como se te ocurre dejar a esta belleza plantada en la barra?!- dijo Kenjiro acercandose a la rubia.- Que hay Shiho!

\- Hola Kenjiro.- lo saludó la chica cortesmente. En eso Fumiko tomó del brazo al Nara.

\- Prestamelo una sola canción Shiho y te lo devolvemos verdad Sasuke?- la pelinegra miró a su hermano rogandole mentalmente. El Uchiha asintió suspirando mentalmente.

\- yo tengo una idea mejor.- acotó el castaño.- ¿por qué no te nos unes? Así bailas pegadita a mi.

\- No gracias Kenjiro. Prefiero esperar a que Shikamaru se desocupe, con permiso.- en eso la rubia se alejó del grupo hacia la baranda. Kenjiro decidió seguirla.

\- Vamos Shiho, en la fiesta de Yukata estabas más buena onda. ¿qué pasó?

\- Mira Kenjiro seré franca contigo. No me gustan los mocosos que se las dan de galán como tú y Sasuke, así que mejor date media vuelta y ve a conquistar niñitas de tu edad ok?- en eso la chica decidió bajar de la pista de baile y dirigirse nuevamente a la barra a esperar a Shikamaru.

En eso Sasuke se acercó a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó compañero? ¿otro intento fallido?- se burló el pelinegro.

\- Ha... ha... que gracioso Sasuke.- dijo Kenjiro mirandolo aburrido. En eso comenzaron a tocar un lento. Kenjiro miró a su amigo.- ¿Bailamos galán?

\- Olvidalo enfermo!- le dijo el pelinegro mientras lo apartaba de él sin dejar de reirse. En eso fueron a buscar a alguna pollita con la cual bailar el lento.

Apenas comenzó el lento, Shikamaru decidió que ya era suficiente, además que Kenjiro y Sasuke habían desaparecido y no le apetecía quedarse solo con Fumiko.

\- Bien, iré a ver a Shiho.- dijo el Nara mientras se disponía a volver con su amiga, pero la pelinegra lo detuvo sosteniendole nuevamente el brazo.

\- Shikamaru espera! Bailemos este lento.- le dijo la chica.

\- No Fumiko, ya bailamos harto y Shiho me está esperando.

\- Shika por favor!- le rogó la pelinegra.- Te prometo que después de este lento te dejo de molestar y puedes volver con Shiho. Nunca en toda nuestra relación bailamos un lento Shika, por favor!

Shikamaru la miró enarcando una ceja, bueno... en realidad no mentía, en el año y tres meses que estuvieron juntos fueron una sola vez a una discoteque y solo bailaron una canción porque el Nara no daba más del aburrimiento y el sueño.

\- última canción Fumiko, después me dejas tranquilo.- le dijo firmemente el Nara.

\- Hai hai.- dijo alegremente la pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba y se aferraba a él. Shikamaru simplemente la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar el lento. Rezaba porque fuera corta la maldita canción para que Fumiko dejara de molestar.

 _"*sigh* por qué no la mando al diablo y ya! detesto ser tan caballero a veces, es un fastidio."_ se regañaba mentalmente el Nara mientras bailaba.

En ese mismo instante Temari y las chicas entraron a la discoteque con todas las ganas de pasarlo bien, ya había terminado el lento para el alivio de Shikamaru por lo que se despidió de Fumiko y se dispuso a ir donde Shiho, en eso la pelinegra notó a Temari y su grupo y llamó al Nara.

\- Shikamaru espera!- lo llamó la pelinegra. El Nara se volteó a verla para ver que rayos quería ahora, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la pelinegra se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo. Shikamaru quedó literalmente en shock. _"¿Pero que rayos?"_ pensó totalmente anonadado. Para su desgracia Temari y las chicas justo miraron hacia la pista de baile y lo primero que vieron fue tal escena.

\- SHIKAMARU NARA!- Bramaron las cuatro chicas a la vez furiosas.

El pelinegro se separó al instante de Fumiko y casi se le salió el corazón al ver a las cuatro chicas sumamente molestas. Sakura lo miraba negando con la cabeza, Hinata lo miraba reprobatoriamente, Karito lo fulminaba con la mirada y Temari... ella simplemente lo miró fríamente y se dió media vuelta dandole la espalda y dirigiendose a la salida de la discoteque.

 _"Mierda no"_ pensó desesperado el chico al ver como su novia se alejaba. No lo pensó dos veces e inmediatamente se coló por debajo del barandal de la pista de baile para bajar de ésta.

\- Temari espera!- la llamaba el pelinegro desesperado.

\- ¿Se puede saber que parte del "ten cuidado con ella" no entendiste Shikamaru?- lo regañó Karito cuando se cruzó con ella.

\- Luego hablamos!- le dijo el Nara volteandose a verla, pero sin dejar de avanzar hacia la salida. Las chicas observaron como el Nara salía tras Temari y la castaña nuevamente miró hacia la pista para mirar fijamente a Fumiko. La pelinegra puso cara de arrepentimiento y se fue con su hermano y Kenjiro,quienes aún bailaban.

\- Hm, ¿creen que lo hizo a propósito?- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

\- Ay Hinata! es OBVIO que lo hizo a propósito!- dijo la pelirrosa, luego miró a su castaña amiga.- ¿o no Karito?

\- *sigh* mejor vamos a la barra, necesito quitarme el mal humor.- dijo simplemente la castaña dirigiendose a la barra.

000

Una vez que Shikamaru alcanzó a Temari, después de mil intentos por convencerla y explicarle lo ocurrido, la rubia decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Última vez Nara ¿me oíste? A la próxima esto se acaba!- bufó la rubia, aún no se le quitaba el mal humor.

\- Hai...- dijo el chico algo avergonzado y arrepentido por no haber mandado a Fumiko al diablo desde el principio, se hubiese ahorrado el mal rato.- Ya estoy empezando a creer que este lugar tiene karma.

\- Hm? por qué lo dices?- la rubia lo miró confusa por esa acotación.

\- Pues, cada vez que venimos a "Will of Fire" por alguna que otra razón terminamos discutiendo.

\- Pues déjame decirte que todas esas veces ha sido nada más que por tu culpa.- espetó la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru la miró embobado, definitivamente el estar enamorado te volvía estúpido, sólo un estúpido podría disfrutar el ver a una mujer tan peligrosa como Temari enojada.

\- Bien, entonces vayamos a otra parte.- dijo el chico tomandola de la mano y llevandosela a su auto.

\- Oye espera! no puedo dejar abandonadas a las chicas!

\- Mandales un mensaje y dile que te escapaste con el amor de tu vida ;)- le dijo el chico mirandola pícaramente mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- No te pases de listo Nara!- le dijo la chica cruelmente mientras le apartaba la cara.- Aún no te perdono del todo.

Shikamaru simplemente agachó la cabeza suspirando.

\- Pero... si me apetece ir a otro sitio ;)- le dijo la chica sonriendole.- Así que más te vale hacerme pasar un buen rato y talvez considere el perdonarte totalmente.

\- Problemática...

000

Dentro de la discoteque Sakura miraba a Sasuke, quién ahora estaba en la barra junto a Shiho y coqueteando con Yukiko y Ryoko. Esto no hizo más que aguarle la noche, este hombre se le aparecía hasta en la sopa.

Hinata estaba desesperada, tanto que había luchado por esta salida con sus amigas, y al final Temari se escapó con Shikamaru, Karito andaba de mal humor y Sakura andaba sin ganas de nada desde que había divisado al pelinegro.

\- Vamos chicas, tratemos de pasarla bien de acuerdo?- intentaba la peliazul subir los ánimos, pero ni Sakura ni Karito estaban de humor. En eso su principe azul llegó al rescate.

\- Hinata!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre la peliazul, haciendo que se sonrojara a morir.

\- Na-Naruto-kun!

Naruto saludó alegremente a Karito y Sakura también, éstas le devolvieron el saludo y el rubio, aprovechando que estaban nuevamente tocando un lento invitó a Hinata a bailar. Ella miró a sus amigas y ambas le dedicaron una sonrisa de que estaba bien, si al menos ella podía pasarla bien que así fuera.

Naruto se abrazó firmemente de Hinata y ella le correspondió, por Kami, la sangre le bombeaba a toda máquina a la peliazul, sentir el contacto del rubio la ponía endemoniadamente nerviosa y más aún, sentir su cuerpo tan apegado al suyo. En eso el rubio se apartó un poco para quedar frente a frente a Hinata. La miró fijo un instante y luego le sonrió.

\- Me alegra tanto verte Hinata, de veras!- dijo el rubio feliz mirando a la chica.- Sabes, recordé una vez, cuando mi profesor de Historia, Iruka-sensei nos hizo escribir en un papel el nombre de la persona más importante para nosotros, casi todos pusieron a la persona que les gustaba y a mí me dió vergüenza poner a mis padres, por lo que lo deje en blanco y lo hice avión, hehe.

Hinata lo miraba atenta.

\- Vaya, si te hubiese conocido antes, de seguro hubiese escrito tu nombre sin dudarlo.- le dijo el chico esbozando una dulce y a la vez nerviosa sonrisa, Hinata no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Luego Naruto la miró fijo.- Quiero... estar contigo, Hinata. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, quiero estar contigo ahora, y para siempre.

\- Naruto-kun- dijo la chica totalmente embelesada mirando las orbes azules del chico, en eso el chico tomó el rostro de su peliazul y la atrajo hacia sus labios para besarla por primera vez. Hinata se sintió literalmente en el paraíso al hacer contacto con los labios del chico, incluso llegó a pensar que era un sueño, pero no lo era, por fin se habían besado. A pesar de haber sido un beso dulce y tierno, fue suficiente para demostrarse lo que se amaban.

\- Hinata.- le dijo Naruto levemente sonrojado a la chica.- Te amo.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, le sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, ya no quería soltarlo más, quería estar con él para siempre, ya que no podía negarlo, ella también lo amaba.

\- Yo también te amo, Naruto-kun.

 **awww voy a llorar! porque estos dos son tan tiernos por Kami!**

 ***sigh* Shikamaru metiendo la pata por Dios, hay una hermosa palabrita que se llama "no"! Te ahorra muchos problemitas! Se salvó de que lo lincharan las reinas de Konoha, aunque con Temari ya es suficiente haha.**

 **Anabelita, es Temari, aunque esté ardiendo por dentro sé que ella es capaz de aguantarse, aunque no permitiré que lo siga haciendo... muahahahaha**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, con mucho cariñito para todos ustedes, byebye**


	74. Capítulo 74: Inicia el plan

**Fin de semana y nuevo cap. Matsuri da inicio a su plan para enamorar a Gaara y no sólo ella tiene un plan maquiavélico en mente, otra personita también tiene algo maquinado en su retorcida mente para cobrar venganza. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 74: Inicia el plan**

Ya era lunes y tanto en Senju como en el Instituto de Hombres el día pasó sin fama ni gloria. Todo era completamente normal.

A la salida de Senju, Temari se despidió de Gaara ya que saldría un rato con Shikamaru antes de que se fuese a trabajar, por lo que el pelirrojo para no aburrirse decidió pasar al centro comercial a mirar las tiendas. Mientras miraba distraídamente las tiendas no se percató que alguien lo había seguido desde Senju.

 _"Muy bien Matsuri, acercate y saludalo, si todo sale bien terminaré engatusandolo conmigo y después lo mandaré al diablo para darle en el gusto a Kiba ^^"_ pensaba maquiavelicamente la castaña mientras observaba al pelirrojo. Luego comenzó a acercarse a él sigilosamente.

\- Hola, Gaara-kun.- saludó la chica, el pelirrojo salió de su letargo y se sorprendió al ver a la castaña ahí, y que lo saludara.

\- Oh! Matsuri-chan, que hay.- saludó cortesmente el chico.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Nah, solo te vi y pues... quise saludarte.- dijo la chica mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.- ¿En que andas?

\- pues, estaba aburrido y vine a mirar si había algo interesante.

\- Vaya, que coincidencia yo también.- expresó divertida la chica.- Bueno, ya que estamos tan aburridos ¿por qué no nos entretenemos juntos?

Gaara la miró impactado, ¿acaso había oído bien?

\- ¿Quieres que... te acompañe?- el pelirrojo no podía creerlo.

\- Claro!- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa. Gaara no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.- ¿qué me dices? ^^

Gaara guardó silencio, no es que no quisiera ir con ella, es solo que aún no podía digerir lo que ocurría.

\- Oh! lo siento! olvidé que hace poco terminaste con Tamaki.- dijo la chica haciendose la arrepentida.- De seguro no andas con humor para este tipo de cosas. Lo siento. Mejor me voy y te dejo tranquilo. Que estés bien Gaara-kun!

En eso la chica se dió media vuelta, pero el pelirrojo la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

\- Espera Matsuri-chan!- dijo el chico. Bien, Matsuri tenía que admitir que no esperaba que le tomara la mano, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto y cuando se volteó y lo miró a sus orbes azules, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.- Perdón, es solo que... me parece increíble que alguien como tú quiera juntarse conmigo.

\- ¿Alguien... como yo?- Matsuri lo miró confusa.

\- No nada, olvidalo.- expresó el chico ahora sonrojado y desviando la mirada mientras le soltaba la mano.- Si quieres... podemos ir a tomarnos algo.

 _"Wow, eso salió fácil, y... está nervioso o es mi imaginación?"_ Matsuri no sabía que pensar, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad por lo que siguió con su fachada.

\- Bien, entonces vamos ^^- dijo la chica mientras, sin pensar, le tomaba la mano y se lo llevaba. Gaara se sonrojó aún más por el gesto, pero no emitió sonido alguno y Matsuri se percató de lo que hizo unos segundos después.

 _"Matsuri, ¿qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué le tomas la mano?! Dijiste que cero contacto ¿por qué...? Argh! tal parece que soy una exclente actriz y Kiba me motiva mucho o talvez..."_ No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. _"No no! el premio lo vale es por eso y nada más!"_

000

Por fin era viernes! Y Shikamaru estaba feliz de volver a su casa después del colegio, sinceramente extrañaba sus antiguos viernes en los que se iba directo a la cama y despertaba el día Sábado tardísimo, dormía por lo menos unas 18 horas, y era feliz. Aunque, a pesar de que ultimamente sus viernes habían sido de fiestas y discoteque, el compartir con la mujer de su vida lo valía, pero afortunadamente incluso su chica se cansaba de tanta fiesta, por lo que ella misma le dijo que estaba cansada y que quería un viernes de descanso, cosa que el chico aprobó feliz, aunque igual se quedó con ganas de verla, pero tampoco quería ser de esos novios sofocadores, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía...

Y hablando de la reina de Roma...

Shikamaru suspiró fastidiado al ver a su exnovia en la puerta de su auto. _"Mendokusei..."_

\- Hola... Shikamaru.- lo saludó Fumiko con la cabeza gacha.

\- No estoy de humor Fumiko, así que hazte a un lado, me voy a mi casa a descansar.- le dijo lo más cortés que pudo. Ya estaba harto de ella, cada vez que se aparecía ocurría una desgracia, por lo que entre más lejitos de ella mejor.

\- Me voy Shikamaru.- dijo la chica seriamente. El Nara no pudo evitar mirarla desconcertado.- He estado muy estresada por lo de nuestro rompimiento y creo que lo mejor y más sano es que me vaya por un tiempo. Me iré a relajar al País del Mar, necesito desconectarme de Konoha un poco.

\- Creeme que me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas Fumiko. Si te vas o no, eso a mí no me incumbe ni me interesa. Que tengas buen viaje.- en eso el chico la apartó del auto lo más suave que pudo e intentó abrir la puerta, pero Fumiko se interpuso.

\- Shikamaru.- le dijo seriamente.- Yo creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente. ¿Por qué no vamos a un pub hoy en la noche? Necesito cerrar el ciclo contigo.

\- No.

\- Por favor Shikamaru! Me iré la próxima semana y ya no me verás más! Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no terminamos bien. Tú eras el que más quería que cortaramos nuestra relación en buenos términos.- le rogó la chica.

\- Eso era antes de que intentarás matar a mi mejor amiga Fumiko.- Shikamaru esta vez la miró molesto.

\- Creeme que ese fue el error más fatal que pude haber cometido, y por eso sé que ya no tengo ninguna chance contigo, por eso quiero cerrar el ciclo y comenzar de nuevo. Por favor, es lo último que te pido.- Fumiko comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Shikamaru simplemente bufó y desvió la mirada totalmente fastidiado.

\- No sé de qué mierda querrás hablar, pero si con eso me dejas de fastidiar...

\- Arigato, Shikamaru.- en eso quedaron de acuerdo en verse en la noche. El pelinegro no tenía ninguna intención de alargar la cosa, por lo que tenía pensado dejarla desahogarse, que dijera lo que tuviera que decir y que partieran en paz.

000

En la noche, Shikamaru y Fumiko habían ido a un pub en el centro de la ciudad. El chico había ido a buscarla a su casa, pero no hablaron mucho durante el viaje. Una vez que se sentaron en una mesa, Fumiko comenzó a hablar sobre su relación, le pidió perdón por todos los malos ratos, por su egoísmo y obsesión, por haber sentido celos de Karito, y por todas las otras cosas que había hecho, el pelinegro simplemente la escuchaba y acotaba uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando. Ya había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado y el Nara ya creía que era suficiente.

\- Bueno Fumiko, yo creo que ya me voy, es tarde y estoy cansado.- dijo el chico ahogando un bostezo.

\- Está bien, pero antes de que nos vayamos, tomemonos algo. Como despedida ^^.- dijo amablemente la chica.

\- No gracias, además voy a conducir.

\- Por favor Shikamaru, yo invito.- le rogó la pelinegra. Shikamaru simplemente resopló y terminó asintiendo. En eso la chica se paró de la mesa y fue a pedir unos tragos a la barra. El Nara se puso a mirar a la gente mientras esperaba por su bebida, el cual sería el error más garrafal de su vida, ya que no se dió cuenta cuando Fumiko recibió los tragos y cautelosamente sacó unas pastillas de su cartera y las echó en la bebida del Nara.

-Ten.- le ofreció la chica su bebida al Nara.- ¿Sin rencores?

El chico la miró detenidamente, había algo que no le gustaba de esto, era una sensación extraña, como si algo fuese a ocurrir, él no era del tipo de personas que creía mucho en la intuición, Karito era la reina en eso, él siempre fue más tirado a lo lógico, pero esta situación, curiosamente, lo hacía sentir incómodo. Finalmente, al ver que la pelinegra seguía con su copa en el aire, suspiró resignado.

\- Sin rencores.- le dijo finalmente, mientras chocaban copas y tomaban cada uno su respectivo trago.

000

Sentía los ojos pesados, como si le costaran abrirse, y no solamente eso, el cuerpo lo tenía totalmente entumecido y la cabeza también. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, logró abrir los ojos divisando un techo que no reconoció, luego ladeó un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con una ventana con cortinas rojas. Bien, definitivamente no estaba en su habitación, pero... ¿Dónde rayos estaba?!

Shikamaru se reincorporó a duras penas, era como si le hubiese pasado un camión encima aplastando todos sus huesos. Aún estaba adormilado, pero comenzó a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, parecía un cuarto de hotel. ¿Pero que rayos haría en un hotel?! En eso, cuando posó su vista al lado derecho de la cama casi le dió un infarto. Literalmente el corazón comenzó a latirle, como si quisiese salirsele del pecho del puro terror que sintió. Una larga cabellera negra se podía ver de entre las sábanas y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero no era solo por el terror que sentía sino que también al mirarse detenidamente se dió cuenta que estaba con el torso desnudo.

 _"No, no, no puede ser!"_ y no solo era el torso, estaba completamente desnudo! _"No, por favor Kamisama que esto sea una pesadilla!"_. En eso, la dueña de la larga cabellera se dió vuelta para mirar a su hombre.

\- Buenos días mi amor.- dijo la pelinegra mirandolo coquetamente.

\- Fumiko...- Shikamaru ya casi no podía emitir sonido del nudo en la garganta que tenía.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara cariño?- Fumiko se reincorporó, tapandose con la sábana, y Shikamaru pudo notar que ella estaba igual que él por debajo de la sábana, lo que desfiguró su cara más aún de lo que la tenía. La chica intentó acariciar su rostro, pero el chico se apartó sin dejar de mirarla anonadado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Por favor, dime que esto es una broma.- Shikamaru no quería creer lo que estaba pasando y no entendía como mierda había llegado a esa situación.- ¿Qué pasó Fumiko?!

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No...

\- Bueno, conversamos, nos tomamos unos tragos, luego empezaste a ponerte cariñoso conmigo y terminamos aquí.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué hicimos Fumiko?- Shikamaru ya estaba desesperado, el solo hecho de pensar que había terminado encamado con Fumiko por causa de una borrachera le daba nauseas.

\- ¿Pues que crees?- le dijo pícaramente la chica. Shikamaru se levantó y buscó desesperado su ropa.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando, No!

\- Ay amor! No exageres, tómalo como una despedida.

\- No Fumiko! Esto... no esta bien, yo...- el cerebro del Nara estaba bloqueado no podía concebir que eso de verdad estuviese pasando.- No me acuerdo de nada!

\- Es una lástima, porque yo recuerdo todo.- dijo la chica con una mirada lujuriosa.- Me hiciste el amor de una manera, que creo que jamás olvidaré ;)

Eso era lo que no quería escuchar, lo que no quería creer, lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada, lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Fumiko en un pub conversando y haciendo salud y en un parpadeo apareció acostado con ella en un motel. Rápidamente, a su mente vino la imagen de Temari, por Kami, ¿que rayos iba a hacer ahora? Nada lo salvaría de esto, nada! Había alcanzado a ponerse el boxer y los pantalones cuando se llevó las manos al rostro frustrado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ya no importaba nada, Temari jamás le perdonaría esto, estaba frito, y aunque llegase a perdonarlo, el sentimiento de culpa de haber traicionado a la mujer de su vida lo carcomería por dentro.

\- Vamos amor, ¿por qué tan tenso?- Fumiko intentó hacerle un masaje, pero el Nara rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

\- Nunca debí juntarme contigo Fumiko.- le dijo fríamente a la chica mientras se terminaba de vestir.- Esto fue un error.

En eso el chico tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba pensar claramente que mierda iba a hacer y con Fumiko allí eso era imposible.

\- Lo que es yo, me voy con un excitante recuerdo.- le dijo la chica mientras se recostaba sensualmente en la cama.- Hasta pronto cariño ;)

El Nara ni siquiera la miró, solo cruzó la puerta y se dirigió hacia su departamento definitivamente necesitaba pensar.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, la pelinegra sonrió triunfante, su plan había salido a la perfección.

 _"A ver como te libras de esta mi amor"_

000

Llegó al departamento casi a la hora de almuerzo y no encontró a nadie. Al parecer Shiho se había raptado a Naruto y Lee para que le ayudaran con las compras de la semana, y Karin de seguro había pasado la noche del viernes con Suigetsu. De todas formas Shikamaru se sentía tan mal que prefirió irse directo a la cama, necesitaba pensar y digerir todo lo ocurrido. Para su desgracia, o karma, no alcanzó a dar ni un paso hacia la habitación porque tocaron la puerta. El Nara fue a abrir dispuesto a reclamarle a los chicos por no llevar llave, pero al abrir la puerta casi se le salió el corazón nuevamente.

\- Hmp, ¿te quedaste enredado en las sábanas vago?- Ahí estaba ella, su chica, la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, esta vez venía casual, con una polera de tiras y una minifalda con botas a juego, pero como siempre se veía preciosa.

\- Te-Temari...- nuevamente un nudo se quedó atrapado en la garganta de Shikamaru.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?! ¿Ya te olvidaste que iríamos a almorzar afuera?!- le dijo la chica molesta, pero luego suspiró, de verdad que no quería arruinar su almuerzo por "otro percance tonto"- Debí suponer que lo olvidarías, baka...

Shikamaru simplemente desvió la mirada, ahora que mierda iba a hacer. Quería tener un poco más de tiempo para planificar como decirle a Temari lo ocurrido con Fumiko, pero no! Apenas llegó al departamento ella se apareció, como si el universo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarlo. Temari notó el semblante de su hombre, definitivamente algo le pasaba.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó cauta la rubia entrando al departamento. El Nara la miró de reojo, no podía verla a la cara. Estaba demasiado avergonzado por lo que había hecho, y peor aún, su corazón se retorcía de dolor porque sabía que ella no lo iba a perdonar.

\- Temari yo...- ya no tenía salida, pero debía ser honesto con ella, si había algo que él detestaba era el no decir las cosas claras, tal cual son.- tengo que decirte algo.

Temari observó en silencio al Nara, analizandolo, y no pudo evitar sentir algo de angustia, no le gustaba mucho su semblante, denotaba, tristeza. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo?

\- Dime.- le dijo la chica.

Shikamaru tragó saliva, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Anoche salí con Fumiko.- dijo tranquilamente, o al menos eso aparentaba, miró de reojo a Temari para ver que lo escuchaba atenta.- Quería que hablaramos, ya que la próxima semana se va de viaje y me pidió que la acompañara a un pub por qué quería que hablaramos de lo que pasó entre nosotros para cerrar el ciclo. Yo me negué al principio, pero finalmente accedí a su petición. El punto es que... fuimos a un pub, estuvimos como una hora conversando, luego nos tomamos unos tragos y...

El Nara no podía continuar, el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía.

\- ¿Y qué?- la voz de Temari era firme, pero denotaba inseguridad, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo de la conversación. Shikamaru no le pudo responder, ya las palabras no le salían, por lo que Temari, con un poco de miedo en la voz, se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿Te acostaste con ella verdad?

Esta vez el pelinegro la miró a los ojos, con ese simple intercambio de miradas Temari comprendió al instante que era verdad. Por Kami, sintió una opresión en el pecho que casi le corta la respiración, luego fue reemplazado por furia y un sentimiento de traición. No supo por qué, pero Shikamaru sintió la necesidad impulsiva de explicarle con lujo y detalle lo ocurrido.

\- Pero Temari, te juro que no me acuerdo de nada! Recuerdo que me tomé un trago con ella y a los dos segundos... amanecí en un cuarto de hotel! Pero no tengo ni mierda idea de qué pasó?!- le explicaba desesperado el chico.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con ella por una borrachera, Shikamaru?! ESO ES LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO?!- La rubia propinó un puñetazo que rozó la mejilla del Nara y le dió de lleno en la pared, dejando un agujero.

\- Temari, escuchame por favor-

\- NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! Te dije que no te iba a tolerar otra Nara! Pero al parecer no quisiste entender. Así que esto es todo! Se acabó!- sentenció furiosa la rubia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Temari no.- el chico la tomó de la muñeca, pero la rubia le dedicó una mirada gélida y desafiante que logró llenar de terror al Nara haciendo que la soltara.

\- Hasta nunca Shikamaru.- dijo la chica mientras cruzaba la puerta, dejando al pelinegro completamente desolado. Se quedó unos instantes mirando la puerta, hasta que se hartó y se desplomó en el sillón llevandose las manos a la cabeza. _"¿Por qué no recuerdo nada maldita sea!"_ Shikamaru se sintió sumamente frustrado al no poder recordar nada, intentaba hacer memoria, pero no había nada que viniese a su mente, ni un recuerdo borroso, nada! En su desesperación tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje. Estaba desesperado, la necesitaba y él lo sabía.

000

\- Espero que sea algo importante al mandarme ese mensaje de urgente mientras comía mi delicioso almuerzo.- decía fastidiada la castaña al reunirse con su mejor amigo en el lugar de siempre. Shikamaru simplemente la miró, de verdad que no estaba de humor para bromas.- Uy, esa cara me dice que pasó algo. Bien, mejor no te fastidio. ¿Qué ocurre?

Que gracioso, había sido exactamente la misma pregunta que le había hecho Temari, y Shikamaru nuevamente sintió un nudo en la garganta, no es que no confiara en Karito, sino que sabía que ella también se iba a molestar, tanto como Temari. Respiró hondo y sin rodeos lo soltó.

\- Anoche me acosté con Fumiko.- dijo sin mirarla. Hubo un silencio incómodo y el Nara no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga. Ella lo miraba totalmente incrédula, como si analizara su mirada para ver que era una broma, pero pudo darse cuenta al cruzar su mirada con la de él que hablaba en serio.

\- ¿Qué?- fue la única pregunta que hizo. Shikamaru le explicó lo mismo que le había dicho a Temari y una vez que terminó de relatar lo ocurrido, la chica se llevó las manos a la cara.- Por Kami Shikamaru! ¿Cuantos tragos te tomaste?!

\- Uno! al menos... es el único que recuerdo!

\- No me vengas con eso! Tú puedes tomarte hasta 3 tragos y seguir lúcido! No hables estupideces!

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad! No recuerdo haberme tomado más de uno! De hecho... No recuerdo nada después que me tomé ese trago.- Shikamaru también se tapó el rostro, seguía sin recordar nada y eso lo frustraba muchísimo. Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio incómodo, pero Shikamaru estaba muy frustrado por su pérdida de memoria y Karito estaba enfurecida porque su amigo nuevamente no le había hecho caso con Fumiko.

 _"Espera un minuto..."_ pensó la chica levantando el rostro, luego miró a su amigo.

\- Shikamaru.- lo llamó de repente. El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró.- ¿Tú compraste el trago o te lo pasó Fumiko?

\- Pues, ella fue a la barra a comprarlo y trajo el mío y el de ella.- Shikamaru no entendía a qué venía la pregunta.

\- ¿Lo sentiste raro? ¿Le sentiste algún sabor extraño?

\- No, bueno... estaba algo fuerte, pero no para emborracharme, he tomado cosas más fuertes que eso y resisto. ¿Por qué?

La castaña se quedó pensativa como analizando el relato del pelinegro, en eso al chico se le ocurrió lo que talvez podría estar pensando su amiga.

\- ¿Crees que me drogó?- preguntó el chico anonadado.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre, dado que lo último que recuerdas es haberte tomado el trago que te dió.- le dijo seriamente la chica.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, antes no lo hubiese creído, pero sabía de lo que era capaz Fumiko ahora, después de lo que le hizo a Karito la creía capaz de cualquier cosa. El Nara se puso de pie con mirada seria y se disponía a irse cuando su amiga lo detuvo tomandolo de la muñeca.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- le dijo seriamente Karito.

\- Voy a ver a Fumiko, si lo que me dices es cierto entonces iré a enfrentarla.

\- No! iré yo! No quiero que te acerques a ella.- exclamó firmemente la castaña. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, y debía admitir que la fría mirada de Karito lo puso nervioso. Definitivamente estaba enfadada y decidida a ir a hacerle frente a la pelinegra.- Volveré pronto, y no le digas nada a Temari, ahorrate el rollo.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza con un deje de tristeza y Karito comprendió al instante que ya era tarde, con lo correcto que era el muchacho era obvio que le había contado a su, de seguro, ya exnovia.

\- *sigh* mendokusei. Bien, veeme en una hora en la cafetería esa que está cerca de Senju. ¿Sabes cual es?- preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, ¿por?

\- Solo hazlo! Nos vemos en una hora.- en eso la castaña se alejó del lugar decidida a ir a enfrentar a Fumiko, ya la tenía harta, le había aguantado demasiado, incluso el que la hubiera intentado matar, pero no le iba a permitir que se metiera con Shikamaru y su felicidad, eso si que no!

 _"Ya es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar Fumiko Uchiha."_

000

\- Fumiko-san está en su habitación, la acompañaría , pero estoy un poco apurada Karito-chan.- decía la sirvienta de los Uchiha, se había topado con Karito justo cuando ésta última iba a tocar el timbre de la residencia de los Uchiha. La castaña le dijo que no se preocupara que ella misma iría a la habitación de Fumiko. Una vez que Momoko se había ido la chica pasó el umbral y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la habitación de la pelinegra.

Fumiko estaba recostada en su cama leyendo una revista cuando tocaron su puerta.

\- Pase.- dijo la chica sin apartar la mirada de la revista, pensando que podría ser la sirvienta.

\- Hola, Fumiko.- la saludó la castaña desde la puerta. A Fumiko casi se le salió el corazón e inmediatamente dejó la revista de lado y su mirada se posó en la de la castaña. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío, la mirada de Karito era fría y calculadora, y de enfado, mucho enfado.

 _"Maldita sea, de todas las personas tenías que descubrirlo tú, Karito Sarutobi."_

 ** _Chan! Parece que alguien hizo enfadar seriamente a Karito... ¿qué pasará en ese encuentro? ¿se la linchara? (ojala muahaha) nah a esperar el próximo cap nomas._**

 ** _Yamile, que bueno que te alegré la tarde, me reconforta saber que mi lindo fic tiene esos efectos ahhaha, y no te preocupes, se viene Sasusaku más adelante, pero por ahora andan peleaditos hihi._**

 ** _Besitos y byebye._**


	75. Capítulo 75: Empecemos de nuevo

**Por petición de Lirio subo el siguiente cap PK sino le va a dar ataque haha, no te preocupes lokilla, yo estaría igual.**

 **Karito va a poner en su lugar a Fumiko, q pasará? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 75: Empecemos de nuevo.**

\- Karito, ¿qué haces aquí?- la pelinegra se había levantado de su cama para recibir a la castaña.

\- Mira Fumiko, no me iré con rodeos, además tanto tú como yo sabemos el por qué estoy aquí, así que sin más preambulos te haré una simple pregunta.- le dijo firmemente Karito mientras entraba a la habitación.- ¿Drogaste a Shikamaru ayer sí o no?

Fumiko abrió los ojos como platos, maldita sea, como siempre ella un paso por delante. Cómo hubiese disfrutado que no hubiese resistido el atropello y que por fin se hubiera deshecho de ella.

\- ¿De qué estas hablan- pero Fumiko no pudo continuar porque la castaña la interrumpió.

\- ¿Anoche saliste con él no? ¿Con toda esa basofia de cerrar el ciclo?

\- Eso es entre Shikamaru y yo.- le dijo la pelinegra molesta.

\- No hay un Shikamaru y tú, entiendelo Fumiko!- la castaña comenzo a elevar la voz.- Te pasé por alto muchas humillaciones que me hiciste por tus celos cuando estabas con él, lo de la fiesta de Choji, el atropello y lo que pasó en la discoteque la semana pasada. Pero esto no te lo voy a dejar pasar Fumiko, ¿me escuchaste? ya me hartaste!

Fumiko comenzó a retroceder unos pasos hasta quedar acorralada en la pared.

\- Así que ¿por qué no dejas de ser una maldita cobarde y admites que drogaste a Shikamaru y montaste toda esa escenita para hacerle creer que se acostó contigo?

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice?- Fumiko se puso a la altura de la castaña, no iba a permitir que la intimidara, menos en su propia casa.- De todas formas no tienes ninguna prueba, y me importa un rábano si Shikamaru también se dió cuenta. Lo único que me importa es que esa zorra lo crea, ya que conociendo a Shikamaru lo primero que debe de haber hecho es de haberle contado todo a Temari y eso es lo único que me importa.

\- y por eso mismo ahora vendrás conmigo y les explicaras lo que hiciste a ambos.

\- Ha! y crees que te voy a hacer cas- Fumiko no pudo seguir hablando porque el puño de Karito casi le vuela la mejilla, la que sí no lo contó fue su pared, ya que el puño de la castaña se incrustó allí y dejó un tremendo agujero.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo, ahora!- la castaña la miraba con furia. Fumiko no pudo evitar sentir miedo, era la primera vez que se sentía así, había logrado lo que nadie en el mundo había logrado hacer, enfadar extremadamente a Karito Sarutobi, era tanto el enfado que su simple mirada te hacía hacerte en los pantalones y Fumiko no tuvo más opción que obedecerla si quería seguir conservando su atractivo rostro intacto.

000

Temari había llegado a la cafetería a la hora acordada con Karito, definitivamente esa llamada la había descolocado.

 _-¿Karito?- respondió Temari su celular al ver el nombre de la castaña._

 _\- Temari, que hay!_

 _\- Si vas a hablar en nombre de Shikamaru te diré que no quiero escuchar!_

 _\- ¿huh? ¿de qué hablas?- la castaña se hizo la desentendida. Temari le contó brevemente lo ocurrido en el departamento. - Ese idiota, ¿por qué no nos reunimos en la cafetería esa que está cerca de Senju? Así hablamos más tranquilas que mi hermano me está llamando. Te veo en una hora._

 _\- De acuerdo.- accedió la rubia, de verdad necesitaba desahogarse._

La chica buscó una mesa y se sentó a esperar a su amiga.

Por su parte, Shikamaru venía llegando a la cafetería para encontrarse con Karito, quería seguirla dónde Fumiko, pero prefirió hacerle caso, sino de seguro que lo mataba por porfiado. En eso divisó a Temari sentada en una mesa. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella por inercia.

\- Temari.- la llamó el chico. La rubia lo miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego cambió el semblante a uno molesto.

\- Debí saber que era un truco.- dijo la rubia molesta, mientras se paraba de la mesa y se disponía a irse, pero el Nara la tomó de la mano.

\- Temari espera!

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?!

\- Temari, dejame explicarte por favor!- le rogó el chico sin soltarla.

\- Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte! Me voy!

\- Aquí nadie se va a ningún lado!- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Karito junto a Fumiko, la pelinegra tenía una cara de fastidio total y Karito estaba con semblante molesto. Temari no pudo evitar tener una sensación de deja vu, esa escena se parecía mucho a cuando enfrentó a Sakura por primera vez en "Will of Fire" para que le aclarara el malentendido a Shikamaru.

\- Karito...- exclamó el Nara al ver a su amiga.

\- ¿Que hace ella aquí?- preguntó molesta la rubia.

\- Fumiko tiene que decirles algo a ambos.- dijo la castaña mientras empujaba sin ninguna delicadeza a la pelinegra para quedar enfrente de la pareja.- Habla ahora!

Fumiko bufó hastiada y le relató lo ocurrido a la pareja, que le había robado unas pastillas para dormir a su madre y las había colocado en la bebida de Shikamaru, luego había contratado a unos tipos para que lo llevaran al motel en donde la pelinegra montó toda la escena para hacerle creer al Nara que habían tenido sexo. Una vez que terminó el relato, Temari sentía nauseas y Shikamaru lo único que quería era estrangular a la pelinegra, que lastima que fuese mujer porque si hubiese sido hombre ya le habría partido la cara. Aunque eso no evitó que se enfureciera.

\- ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Fumiko?!- el Nara la tomó por los hombros furioso.

\- Entiende que te amo Shikamaru! Quiero que vuelvas conmigo! Nunca debiste dejarme por ella no es justo!- chillaba la pelinegra.

\- No entiende tú que no te amo! Yo amo a Temari metetelo en la cabeza!

\- Ya basta Shikamaru!- esta vez fue la rubia quien habló. Shikamaru y Fumiko la quedaron viendo.- Sinceramente no me interesa si Fumiko planeó todo, lo hecho hecho está. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

En eso la rubia se fue del recinto.

\- Temari espera!- El Nara iba a ir tras Temari, pero no sin antes mirar a Fumiko por última vez.- A tí no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, vete al País del Mar y no vuelvas mas!

Shikamaru le dió una última mirada fría a su ex y se fue tras Temari. Fumiko nuevamente quedó allí, totalmente desolada, las pocas personas que había en la cafetería y habían presenciado el evento volvieron a sus cosas. La pelinegra finalmente se giró hacia la causante de tal humillación y la miró con furia.

\- ¿Satisfecha? Lograste humillarme y ahora Shikamaru me detesta!- le espetó furiosa la Uchiha a la Sarutobi.

\- Tú te lo buscaste Fumiko, ahora hazte un favor y olvidate de Shikamaru, ve al País del Mar, relajate y superalo!- le dijo la chica lo más empaticamente que podía.

\- Me las vas a pagar Karito Sarutobi, tú, Shikamaru y la zorra de Temari se van a arrepentir toda la vida de haberme humillado.

\- Creo que no estas en posición de amenazar Fumiko.- le dijo seriamente la castaña. Fumiko ni siquiera se dignó en responderle y salió del recinto con la cabeza en alto.

000

\- Temari por favor escuchame!- le rogaba el Nara una vez que había alcanzado a la rubia de Suna.

\- Shikamaru, en serio, ya estoy harta de Fumiko. No nos va a dejar en paz nunca, a ti no te va a dejar tranquilo!- decía la rubia fastidiada.

\- Me importa una mierda lo que ella haga Temari. No quiero perderte. Me costó tanto tenerte, no quiero perderte por culpa de Fumiko.- Shikamaru ahora tenía a Temari por los hombros no quería que se le escapara por nada del mundo.

\- Shikamaru, yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero todo esto es tan problematico.- decía la rubia con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- Creo que mejor me iré a casa, han pasado demasiadas cosas hoy. No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo, no necesito que me sigas.

\- Temari, yo no vine a pedirte un simple perdón. Quiero que me des otra oportunidad.

Temari lo quedó mirando perpleja.

\- Yo te amo Temari.- le dijo el muchacho mirandola fijo y tomandole el rostro.- y lo que quería pedirte es que empecemos de nuevo, sin Fumiko, sin problemas, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo Temari. Sé que no soy un tipo muy de tu estilo, soy un vago, raramente me esfuerzo por algo y todo me fastidia, pero de verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz. Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea porque seas feliz Temari, nada me interesa más que eso.

\- Shika...- Temari no podía creer que el mismísimo Shikamaru le estuviera diciendo eso, el flojo de Konoha esforzandose al máximo para no perderla. No pudo evitar sonreír, era imposible retener la dicha que estaba sintiendo, vaya que detestaba estar enamorada.

\- No sabes lo que me fascina tu sonrisa, creo que fue una de las primeras cosas que me cautivó de ti.

\- Ya cierra la boca, vago cursi.- en eso la chica lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo posesivamente, a lo cual el Nara gustosamente correspondió.

Un poco más apartada de allí, Karito miraba la reconciliación de sus amigos y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-*sigh* misión cumplida. Definitivamente el día de hoy me echaré una buena siesta como pago.- se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras se alejaba del lugar para darles más privacidad a la pareja.

000

Ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, cuando Shikamaru pasó a dejar a Temari a su departamento, al menos después de la reconciliación fueron a almorzar y pasar la tarde juntos. Una vez que el Nara se estacionó frente al edificio miró a su chica.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?- le preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Hmm, nada ¿Por qué?- preguntó coquetamente la rubia.

\- Pues porque estaba pensando que nos podríamos ir a mi departamento, tú y yo. Con una cena romantica a la luz de las velas.

Temari se echó a reír, le pareció demasiado gracioso, no por lo de la cena sino por...

\- ¿Y que piensas hacer con Naruto y los demás? ¿Los vestirás de garzones? ¿O los echarás a la calle?- preguntó divertida la chica.

\- Hmm, la segunda opción es tentadora...

\- Bien, acepto. Quiero ver como te las arreglas con los chicos ;)- le dijo la chica maliciosamente. Shikamaru le sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el mentón, por Kami que lo volvía loco.

\- Temari.- la chica lo miró fijo.- No sé que haría sin ti.

\- Fácil, hacer de vago todo el santo día.- se burló la chica. Shikamaru se echó a reír, aunque tenía razón, ella sí que lo mantenía entretenido y activo.

\- Te amo.- le dijo a su mujer mientras le tomaba el rostro y la besaba con todo el amor del mundo.

En ese instante, Benjiro que había ido a visitar a Temari para saludarla se topó con aquella escena en el auto del Nara. No pudo evitar reventar en celos al ver como ambos chicos se besaban lenta y pausadamente. Una vez que los chicos se separaron, Benjiro se escondió detrás de unos autos para que no lo vieran. En eso Temari se bajó del auto.

\- Nos vemos más tarde.- le dijo el Nara a su chica a través de la ventanilla del auto.

\- Vale.- le dijo dulcemente la rubia. En eso la chica se dirigió al departamento y una vez que entró el Nara tomó rumbo al suyo para "deshacerse" de sus compañeros.

Benjiro miró como el Nara se alejaba y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

 _"No me rendiré Shikamaru, te juro que no me rendiré"_ penso el chico mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el videoclub.

000

Shiho discutía con Karin para ver que iban a comer, ya que no había nada en el refrigerador para cocinar. Naruto había dado la idea de que compraran ramen a lo que las chicas le respondieron mandandolo a volar de una sola patada, ya llevaban comiendo ramen 3 días seguidos, ya era suficiente. Lee, al ver como había terminado su amigo al dar su humilde opinión, se limitó a guardar silencio y dejar que las chicas decidieran. En eso Shikamaru apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludó a sus compañeros.

\- Hola familia! que hay!- dijo divertido el pelinegro.

\- Woo! "Hola familia" dice este patán.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a Lee y un adolorido Naruto.- ¿Qué te traes Nara? Porque es obvio que nos quieres pedir algo, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Bueno, no te equivocas. Si quiero pedirles un favor.- dijo el chico rascandose la nuca nervioso.

\- Claro Shikamaru.- dijo Lee simpáticamente.- ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

\- Pues, necesito que desalojen el lugar porque hoy en la noche lo voy a necesitar.

Los cuatro lo quedaron mirando con los ojos en blanco. ¿Acaso los estaba echando a la calle? En eso Shiho reaccionó.

\- ¿Y se puede saber para qué lo necesitas al punto de echarnos a la calle Shikamaru?- preguntó Shiho irónicamente.

\- Pues, porque voy a invitar a Temari a cenar.- dijo el Nara levemente sonrojado.

\- Ahh no! esto sí que no me lo pierdo!- chilló Karin emocionada.

\- Ya somos dos! yo me quedo instalado aquí!- dijo Naruto, ya el dolor se le había pasado de la emoción.

A Shikamaru casi se le desfiguró la cara, ¿hablaban en serio?!

\- Oi chicos, pero- Shikamaru no pudo seguir hablando ya que los chicos comenzaron a tirar lluvia de ideas para organizar la "cena romántica"

\- Bien, podemos comenzar ordenando la casa, te vamos a producir una excelente comida de calidad, te vamos a servir.- comenzó a relatar Shiho.

\- Vamos a entretenerla a morir!- acotó Karin.

Shikamaru se limitó a suspirar resignado, bueno, al menos el lado positivo es que cenaría con Temari, aunque con 4 chaperones al lado, pero que más daba...

000

Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, no lo había visto en toda la semana, solo se habían mensajeado, por lo que decidió llamarlo para al menos escuchar su voz.

En el departamento de Naruto, Karin estaba preparando un poco de té para la velada cuando el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar.

\- Naruto tu celular!- chilló la pelirroja, pero el rubio no aparecía y el aparato seguía sonando, por lo que la chica terminó contestandolo por él.- ¿Aló? Usted se ha comunicado con la comunidad de los muertos de hambre, por ahora el zorro hambriento está ocupado, ¿quiere dejarle el recado?

\- ¿Aló? ¿Karin-chan?

\- Hinata! que hay!- chilló Karin, en eso el rubio apareció y alcanzó a escuchar el nombre de su novia.

\- ¿Es Hinata?! Damela damela!- el rubio casi que se le tiró encima a Karin para quitarle el celular.

\- Hinata-chan espere en linea por favor, que el zorrito tiene hambre grrr.

\- YA DAMELO!- en eso el rubio le quitó el dispositivo.- ¿Hinata?

\- Naruto-kun, que tal!- la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse y ponerse nerviosa.

\- Hinata! ¿Cómo estás?! Que bueno que llamaste!- decía el rubio con cara de tonto enamorado.- Quiero verte! ¿Salimos mañana?

\- No! no puedo Naruto-kun, aún soy virgen!- se burlaba Karin. Naruto la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Claro, no tengo problemas.- mintió la chica, pero ya no soportaba más su castigo.- ¿A las 10 puede ser?

\- Claro a las 10!. - Dijo Naruto feliz

\- Uyyy, sexo sexo sexo.- susurró Karin.

\- YA CIERRA LA BOCA PERVERTIDA!- le gritó el rubio.

\- na-nani?- Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

-Wah! no Hinata no era para ti! es que Karin esta molestando! Te veo mañana a las 10, adios!- en eso el chico colgó el celular y se abalanzó sobre Karin sólo para recibir una patada en sus partecitas.- te odio... ugh!

Hinata al colgar la comunicación no pudo evitar el sentirse frustrada.

\- Mañana, ahora con que mentira voy a salir ahora?!- se decía a sí misma la chica mientras se dirigía al baño a ponerse el pijama.

000

Mientras Shiho ordenaba la mesa, Karin y Naruto hacían su aparición por la puerta, habían traído comida.

\- ¿Qué trajeron?- preguntó Shiho.

\- Compramos tekoyaki, camarones, pato con piña...- empezó a decir Naruto, pero Shiho lo interrumpió.

\- ¿que cosa? ¿Pato?!- preguntó exaltada la rubia. Naruto y Karin asintieron sin comprender su reacción.- ¿Pero ustedes estan locos? Hay muchas especies de patos que están en extinción! y ustedes bárbaros se los comen!

\- Adiós Shiho.- dijeron Karin y Naruto al unísono mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

Una vez dentro, Naruto se puso a picotear la comida, pero fue detenido por Karin, quién le dijo que parara sino lo acusaría con Shiho de que estaba manoseando los alimentos. En eso el chico fue al baño y Karin se quedó sola con la comida. No pudo evitar la tentación y también probó un poco.

\- Hmmm.- estaba delicioso.- Aunque le falta algo.

En eso pescó la salsa picante y un poco de yogurt que había en el refrigerador para ponerle más sasón.

\- Bien, veamos como quedó.- la chica probó un poco y casi que le ardió la boca.- excelente!

000

Ya tenían todo preparado, la mesa y la comida estaban listas solo faltaban los tortolitos.

\- Hola!- exclamó el Nara al atravesar la puerta junto a su novia. Hubo un intercambio de saludos y Shiho rápidamente invitó a la pareja a que se sentaran a comer.- ¿tienes hambre amor?

\- Un poco ;)- le dijo la chica coquetamente. Shikamaru sonrió, había captado el doble sentido de la pregunta, por lo que comenzó a besarla.

\- Oye Nara, Temari asada no está en el menú así que limitate a comer lo que hay ¿quieres?- se burló Karin. Shikamaru simplemente la miró fastidiado mientras se sentaba a la mesa junto a su novia.

En eso Naruto comenzó a servir los alimentos a todos los presentes, mientras se pavoneaba del menú.

\- Bueno, comamos chicos que esto se enfría. Itadakimasu!- exclamó Shiho.

\- Itadakimasu!- exclamaron todos mientras comenzaban a comer. Al dar el primer bocado y tragarlo todos quedaron con ojos de puntos y agarraron el primer refresco que pillaron, les ardía la boca.

\- ¿Qué rayos tiene esto?!- exclamó Shikamaru mientras se bebía todo su vaso de agua.

\- ¿Karin que rayos le hiciste a la comida?- preguntó suspicaz Shiho a su amiga.

\- Nada! Yo y Naruto la compramos!- se defendió la pelirroja.

\- Karin! que rayos le echaste?! Cuando yo la probé allá en la cocina no estaba así!- Naruto casi que se había convertido en dragón, su boca ardía literalmente.

\- Ay yo solamente me esmeré en darle un poquito más de sasón para Temari.

\- ¿Aliñaste la comida Karin?!- chilló Shiho furiosa.- Eres una bruta!

\- A quien le llamas bruta rubia desaliñada?!

En eso ambas chicas comenzaron a discutir y a su vez el timbre sonó. Lee aprovechó la conmoción para ir a ver quién era y su cara se llenó de gozo al ver el rostro de la chica que le robaba el sueño.

\- Karito.- dijo Lee embelesado mirandola.

\- Hola, Lee.- saludó la castaña.

\- Oigan eso que huelo es pato?!- Choji apareció por detrás de la castaña.

\- Oh sí, estabamos cenando. Pasen.- el pelinegro los dejó entrar.

\- Vaya, para la próxima inviten.- se quejó Karito mientras entraba junto a Choji, quién inmediatamente se sirvió comida sin importarle que estuviese picante.

-*sigh* al menos no se desperdiciará la comida. Choji come lo que sea.- dijo Shiho ya más tranquila. En eso Temari tuvo un pequeño retorcijón en el estómago junto con un poco de nauseas y tuvo que taparse la boca, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shikamaru.

\- Temari ¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupado el Nara.

\- No me siento bien.- la chica tenía ganas de vomitar. En eso al Nara también le vino un retorcijón y ganas de vomitar. Al igual que Naruto y Shiho.

\- ¿Karin qué más le pusiste a la comida?- preguntó el rubio sobandose el estómago.

\- Nada! solo un poco de picante y yogurt.- dijo la pelirroja. En eso al rubio se le desfiguró la cara.

\- ¿le pusiste mi yogurt vencido?!- exclamó Naruto. Todos lo quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Y que rayos hacía un yogurt vencido en el refrigerador Naruto?!- chilló Shiho apretandose la barriga.

\- Lo guardaba por si acaso ugh!

En eso como si fuesen un reloj suizo, todos sintieron ganas de vomitar, por instinto miraron el baño y cruzaron miradas desafiantes. Karin, Naruto y Shiho salieron pitando al baño a empujones, pero Shikamaru los hizo tropezar al tirar de la alfombra de daba al baño.

\- Ve Temari!- le gritó a su novia, quién agilmente pasó por encima del trío y se encerró en el baño. Naruto, Shiho y Karin miraron furiosos a Shikamaru, pero este no tuvo ni tiempo de mirarlos ya que sufrió una nueva arcada y corrió a vomitar hacia la ventana.

 _"Que buena idea!"_ pensaron al unísono el trío.

-Hazte a un lado Nara blurgh!- Karin apartó al pelinegro y comenzó a vomitar también, seguida de Shiho, Naruto y también Lee, quien le pidió disculpas a Karito y se unió al grupo a vomitar en la ventana.

\- Uy cuidado chicos, ahí viene el turbo.- dijo Karito con su pose típica. Los chicos la miraron extrañados, a que se refería con...

En eso Choji iba tapandose la boca, y a toda velocidad hacia la ventana.

\- NO ESPERA CHOJI DEJANOS SALIR DE AQUI!- Chillaron todos al unisono.

BLURGH!

\- WAHHH ME SALPICASTE ENTERO COCHINO! DATTEBAYO! BLURGH!

Una nueva ronda de vomitos comenzó, por lo que Karito aburrida se dirigió a la cocina.

\- Bien, prepararé sopita de pollo. *sigh* Tsumaranai...

 **Por Kami no puedo parar de reír, después de nuestro semidrama Shikatema tenía q ponerle humor, ojalá no les de asquito hahaha**

 **Lirio te lo dedico a ti, ojalá te guste hahahaha**

 **Besitos y abrazos chicos byebye**


	76. Capítulo 76

**Sí, sé que el título suena a relleno, pero no lo es haha, sólo que... no se me ocurrió un nombre bueno para el capi hahaha. Fanáticos del Sasusaku se comenzará a armar el preambulo que todos quieren... celos... hahahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 76: Aventuras y desventuras en Senju.**

Se acercaba el aniversario del instituto y Jiraiya a primera hora fue al salón 3-1 para que propusieran candidatas a reina del instituto, su etapa favorita, por lo que pidió al curso sus propuestas. Sakura fue la primera en levantarse.

\- Yo quiero proponer a alguien!- dijo entusiasmada la pelirrosa.

\- Dígame Haruno-chan.- dijo Jiraiya igual de "entusiasmado".

\- A mí ;)

\- Ay ella!- alegaron todos los del curso mientras le tiraban avioncitos de papel. Jiraiya tuvo que pedir silencio.

\- Oigan ¿pero de qué se rien? En los otros salones estarían felices de tener a una reina como yo!

Todos comenzaron a abuchear, por lo que Jiraiya nuevamente tuvo que poner orden. En eso Kenjiro levantó la mano. Jiraiya le dió la palabra.

\- Yo quiero proponer... a Tenten-chan.- dijo el castaño mientras cruzaba miradas con la castaña. Tenten no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras Ino y Yakumo le daban unas palmaditas.

\- Entonces tenemos a Sakura-chan y Tenten-chan.- Jiraiya comenzó a colocar los nombres de las chicas en el pizarrón. Luego Kiba pidió la palabra, a lo que Jiraiya se la concedió.

\- Oigan, yo creo que la única reina que hay en este instituto es Sabaku no Temari!- exclamó Kiba mientras le tiraba un avión de papel a Tenten. La mayoría de las féminas del curso comenzaron a protestar, mientras que Temari quedó sorprendida por la proposición.- Ella debería ser la reina del Instituto!

\- Vaya, gracias pero... no soy muy buena para estas cosas.- dijo la rubia sin poder creerselo.

\- Pero Temari-chan, la están proponiendo sus propios compañeros.- dijo Jiraiya tratando de ser lo más neutral posible, pero el solo hecho de ver a la despampanante rubia en bikini lo motivaba demasiado ^^

\- Ay Jiraiya-san, pero dejela! Si ella misma dice que no sirve esta bien!- A Sakura no le apetecía para nada competir con Temari, pero lamentablemente para la pelirrosa se había ido de lengua.

\- ¿Disculpa Sakura? ¿A qué te refieres con que no sirvo?- Temari se levantó del asiento y miró a su "amiga"

\- Ay Temari, hazme caso, ahorrate el perder conmigo.

\- Ha! ¿de verdad crees que voy a perder ante ti?- la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo creo amiga, es un hecho.- Sakura la miró desafiante, mientras que Temari se giró hacia Jiraiya.

\- Sabe que Jiraiya-san, cambié de opinión, acepto!

Hubo una ovación por parte de los chicos del curso y del mismo Jiraiya, internamente claro. Sakura quedó de piedra, ¿de verdad Temari iba a competir con ella?!

Inner Sakura: _"Shannaroooo maldita traidora!"_

000

\- Eres una traidora Temari! Mala amiga mala amiga!- chillaba Sakura molesta durante el recreo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre proponerte a ti misma de candidata reina?!

\- Um... Sakura.- acotó tímidamente Hinata.- A Temari la propuso Kiba, la única que se propuso a si misma fuiste tú.

Temari y Karito tuvieron que aguantarse la risa mientras que Sakura se sonrojó de la vergüenza. " _Otra traidora! Estoy rodeada de traidoras Shanaroooo!"_ pensaba molesta la pelirrosa.

\- Ya Sakura, por qué no simplemente compiten sano y punto, no creo que sean tan infantiles para pelearse por algo tan trivial.- acotó Karito mientras estaba recostada en el árbol.

Temari y Sakura se miraron, y finalmente la rubia le tendió la mano a su amiga.

\- Karito tiene razón, que gane la mejor Sakura.- dijo amablemente la rubia.

\- De acuerdo, que gane la mejor, osea yo ;).- dijo la pelirrosa mientras apretaba la mano de Temari, la cual no pudo evitar suspirar resignada, esta mujer nunca cambiaría.- Ya vamos al baño chicas que me dieron ganas de ir vamos!

Temari y Hinata se levantaron para acompañar a la pelirrosa, pero cierta castaña no se movió de su sitio.

\- ¿No vienes Karito?- pregunto Temari.

\- Nah, me da pereza.- acotó la castaña ahogando un bostezo.

 _"*sigh* quien me manda a tener amigas tan peculiares"_ pensó resignada Temari mientras se iba tras Sakura y Hinata.

Lee, quién había observado la escena desde lejos, vió como las chicas se alejaban y decidió acercarse a Karito.

\- Hola, Karito.- la saludó el muchacho un poco nervioso.

Karito abrió los ojos y miró al pelinegro.

\- Hola Lee, que hay!- saludó la castaña divertidamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí, te vi y quise saludarte.

\- Nos vimos ayer Lee, en clases.- dijo la chica sin evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, hoy es martes y no me toca hacerte clases, hehe.- Lee no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.- ¿Vas a hacer algo después de clases?

\- No, nada, ¿por?

\- Pues, ¿te parece si nos juntamos en la puerta? A ver si hacemos algo.

Karito no pudo evitar sorprenderse, acaso... ¿la quería invitar a salir?!

\- Bueno.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, de verdad que estaba sorprendida.

\- Nos vemos.- dijo Lee comenzando a alejarse.

\- Adiós.- dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba alejarse con cara de enamorada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por cierto trío de amigas que observaron como Lee se alejaba de la chica cuando venían de vuelta del baño. Sakura inmediatamente quiso acercarse a Karito para molestarla, pero Temari se lo impidió.

\- Ay Temari! quiero saber qué pasó?!- alegó la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y tú crees que te va a decir algo? Es Karito!- dijo la rubia cruzandose de brazos. Sakura bufó fastidiada, lamentablemente Temari tenía razón.- Esperen aquí, veré si puedo sonsacarle algo.

En eso la rubia se acercó a la castaña mientras Sakura y Hinata se quedaban atrás.

\- Oye, no vayas a darte vuelta Ino.- dijo Tenten mirando de reojo a Sakura y Hinata, quienes estaban a unos metros de ella.- Que ahí está Sakura Haruno.

Ino por instinto se dio vuelta, por lo que Tenten tuvo que llamarle la atención, lamentablemente Sakura se percató de su presencia.

\- Tenten!- la llamó Sakura cínicamente.- Te felicito por tu candidatura.

\- Ay gracias linda, y ojala que gane la mejor.- dijo Tenten lo más cortés que pudo.

\- Gracias amorosa, oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la chica acercándose a la castaña y la rubia.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Tenten no muy a gusto.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a Kenjiro para que te propusiera?- preguntó burlonamente la pelirrosa. Tenten simplemente bufó, pero Ino no soportó y salió en defensa de su amiga.

\- Oye, Tenten apenas conoce a Kenjiro!- exclamó la rubia molesta.- Además, debería darte vergüenza Sakura!

\- ¿A mí?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

\- Sí, porque al menos a Tenten la propusieron, no como otras que se propusieron solas!

\- Oye da lo mismo, entiendes? Todo el mundo sabe que voy a ganar ;)- dijo la chica con aire de suficiencia.- Adiós perdedoras.

En eso la pelirrosa se alejó junto a Hinata, quién ya no podía más de los nervios.

\- Uy ya no la soporto!- dijo Ino molesta, de verdad que ya la estaba cabreando esa mujer, por lo que quiso avalanzarse encima de ella, pero Tenten se lo impidió.

\- ¿De qué te preocupas Ino? ¿Tú crees que alguien va a votar por esa ordinaria?- la calmó su amiga. Ino simplemente miró furiosa a Sakura, mejor que se fuera con cuidado porque de verdad que la paciencia se le estaba acabando.

000

Lee estaba en el salón de los chicos de segundo revisando unas pruebas, cuando Kenjiro entró comiendo un sandwich. Lee lo miró perplejo, Kenjiro simplemente revisó el salón, pero al ver que no había nadie comenzó a devolverse. Lee le llamó la atención y Kenjiro lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Yo sensei?- dijo apuntandose a sí mismo.

\- Aparte de tú y yo no veo a nadie más Kenjiro-kun.- dijo Lee como mencionando lo obvio.

\- Bueno, ¿cual es el problema sensei?- dijo el chico acercandose al escritorio.

\- Ninguno en particular, sólo quisiese saber por qué siempre llegas atrasado a clases, te paseas por salones que no te corresponden, y eso! Cuando se te da la gana venir!

Kenjiro simplemente se rascó la cabeza con flojera.

\- No sé, yo creo que... me gusta mucho dormir es todo :P

\- Sí entiendo, a todos nos gusta dormir, pero tenemos responsabilidades lamentablemente. ¿Supongo que lo sabes no?

\- See, eso dicen.- dijo el chico colocandose las manos en la nuca en señal de despreocupación.

\- Bueno Kenjiro-kun, yo no quisiera tener problemas contigo a fin de curso, así que las reglas las vamos a poner ahora.- dijo el pelinegro poniendose más firme.- Primero, vas a venir a clases; y segundo, vas a hacer las tareas y vas a leer los libros que les doy.

Kenjiro comenzó a reír, vaya que era graciosa la situación, claro que Lee no le encontró lo gracioso.

\- Um, ¿me puedes decir de qué te estás riendo Kenjiro-kun?

\- Que todo esto es muy gracioso Lee-sensei.- dijo el chico volviendo a respirar.- ¿Usted sabe cuanta gente me ha dicho a lo largo de mi vida lo que tengo que hacer? Mucha ¿sabe?

Lee lo quedó mirando perplejo.

\- Vamos Lee-sensei no sea ingenuo. ¿Qué le hace pensar que ahora que estoy en mi último año de prepa voy a empezar a escuchar a mis profesores?- dijo seriamente el castaño, luego se relajó un poco.- Me caes mejor en las fiestas Lee, eres más relajado.

\- Te rogaría Kenjiro-kun que no me tutees, soy tu profesor y tú mi alumno.

\- Wow, que raro! Mi jefa es tu alumna y de lo más bien que te tutea ;)- acotó Kenjiro astutamente. Lee no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.- Adiós Lee-sensei!

En eso el chico se retiró del salón, dejando a un Lee completamente avergonzado.

 _"Mierda! Mejor me voy con cuidado o todo el mundo empezará a sospechar que... siento algo por Karito"_

000

Ya a la salida de Senju, las cuatro amigas salieron a la puerta del instituto nada más que para encontrarse con Shikamaru, que esperaba a su chica. Sakura resopló fastidiada, quería pasar una tarde de amigas, pero justo al pelinegro se le ocurre raptarse a una de ellas. Hinata simplemente reía y Karito, apartada un poco del grupo, buscaba a Lee. Hasta que lo encontró.

\- Lee!- la chica se acercó a él.- Hola!

\- Karito... Hola!- dijo el pelinegro mirandola embobado.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar libros?- bromeó la castaña a raíz de que el muchacho iba con un par de libros en la mano.

\- Haha no, ¿te gustaría ir al cine?

\- Claro! Aunque...- Karito miró su atuendo.- No me llega ir de colegiala.

\- Da lo mismo. Te ves preciosa así.- Lee se tuvo que morder la lengua por idiota.- Espera quiero decir-

-Karito que hay!- dijo de repente una voz detrás de ellos.

 _"Oh no! Por favor que no sea él, que no sea él!"_ Karito le rogó a todos los dioses, pero al parecer la odiaban, porque al girar la cabeza se encontró con cierto chico de tez pálida, quién la miraba embobado. Lee enarcó una ceja y Karito lo único que quería era que la tragara la tierra.

 _"Mendokusei..."_

000

Shikamaru y Temari habían llegado al departamento de la chica, apenas salieron del ascensor las hormonas no se dejaron estar y comenzaron a besarse como dos adolescentes hasta la puerta del departamento. La rubia hábilmente logró abrir la puerta sin separarse ningún instante de los labios de su hombre. Al entrar, apenas se sacaron los zapatos y la rubia guió al pelinegro hacia el sofá, donde la chica se recostó mientras que Shikamaru se colocaba encima de ella sin parar de besarla. Las traviesas manos de Temari ya le habían desabotonado por completo la camisa al Nara y se deleitaba acariciando el abdomen de su chico. Shikamaru obviamente no se quedó atrás, ya le había subido la falda y acariciaba sus piernas. Mientras sus manos ascendían, al llegar a sus muslos tuvo que detenerse, ya que no tenía permitido ir "más alla" y él, muy a su pesar, respetaba la decisión de su rubia de ir despacio. Temari notó como el Nara se detenía a medio camino por lo que, ella misma cortó el beso, tomó las manos del chico y comenzó a guiarlo "más allá". Shikamaru la miró fijo a sus ojos.

\- Como te has portado bien, creo que ya es hora de que te dé permiso de que me toques el trasero ;)- Le dijo sensualmente la rubia.

 _Inner Shikamaru: HELL YEAH! (LIBIDO ON!)_

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero presionarte.- le dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

\- Hmp, ¿no quieres?- la chica se detuvo a media nalga.

 _Inner Shikamaru: CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA ESTÚPIDO DESCEREBRADO! AQUÍ EL QUE MANDA SOY YO! (MORAL OFF!)_

Shikamaru mandó a la mierda su moral y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su mujer mientras que sus manos se apoderaron del trasero de la rubia. Temari, totalmente excitada, rodeó la cintura del pelinegro con sus exquisitas piernas y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la prominente erección del Nara en su intimidad. Shikamaru también ahogó un gemido al sentir la intimidad de la chica, no podía evitarlo, sintió un deseo feroz por penetrarla, quitarle esa maldita prenda que lo separaba de ella y hacerla suya, como tantas veces lo hizo en sus sueños eróticos. Por lo que instintivamente sus caderas comenzaron a moverse como si quisiera penetrarla por encima de la ropa, haciendo que la rubia soltara unos exquisitos gemidos de excitación, lo cual lo excitaba más aún. Lamentablemente, el karma de Shikamaru no lo iba a dejar disfrutar de ese exquisito placer, ya que una fría voz les apagó el libido a ambos del puro susto.

\- Oye Nara! Quita tus libidinosas manos del trasero de mi hermana o te las vuelo de un solo balazo.- dijo la fría voz.

Shikamaru y Temari se separaron al instante para encontrarse con Kankuro, quién estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando la escenita.

\- Ka-Kankuro? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!- exclamó Temari mientras se acomodaba la ropa. Kankuro la ignoró y con su pistola apuntó hacia el Nara, o más bien hacia su "compañero".

\- Tienes 5 segundos para que tú y tu amiguito se larguen de mi vista!- dijo seriamente el castaño. Temari y Shikamaru se quedaron con ojos de puntos. ¿EN VERDAD LO ESTABA APUNTANDO SIN RAZÓN?! De todas maneras Temari perdió la paciencia.

\- Y tú tienes cinco segundos para bajar esa arma Kankuro me oíste?!- la rubia se puso entre el castaño y el pelinegro.

\- Oye no voy a permitir que este idiota te fornique en el sofá donde me tomo mis siestas!

Shikamaru y Temari se sonrojaron como verdaderos tomates, y Temari se puso a chillar.

\- QUE RAYOS TE PASA IDIOTA?! ¿QUIEN CREES QUE SOY? ¿UNA DE TUS PUTAS CON LAS QUE TE ACUESTAS?!

\- OYE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTE IMBECIL TE ROBE TU VIRGINIDAD!

\- YO HAGO CON MI VIRGINIDAD LO QUE QUIERA IMBECIL!- En eso la rubia tomó uno de los cojines del sillón y se lo arrojó al castaño. Éste habilmente lo esquivó, luego la rubia arremetió contra él para intentar quitarle el arma, a lo que el castaño se puso a corretear por toda la sala con la rubia persiguiendolo. Shikamaru no se movió de su lugar, ni loco se metía en el fuego cruzado, además que algo en su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas.

 _"Temari es... ¿virgen?"_ Shikamaru se enrojeció aún más y su "amigo" comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Eso quería decir que nunca había estado con otro chico?! ¿Ni siquiera con su exnovio?! ¿Osea que nadie jamás había poseído a su rubia?! ¿Nadie había tenido el privilegio de verla en todo su esplendor?! Osea que era completamente...

 _"Mía..."_ el corazón del Nara comenzó a acelerarse de la emoción. Él sería su primer hombre y ella sería su primera y única mujer, porque el Nara no tenía ninguna intención de dejar escapar a su rubia. Cuando el Nara estaba en plena fantasía, otra voz fría casi lo mata del susto.

\- ¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos dos?- preguntó fríamente Gaara detrás de Shikamaru. El Nara le dió las gracias a todos los dioses porque le estuviera dando la espalda al pelirrojo, sino se hubiese encontrado con su inquieto "compañero" y de seguro si el pelirrojo se lo veía más su camisa que aún seguía abierta, lo castraba ahí mismo.

\- Um, ni idea. Tú sabes que se ponen a pelear por cualquier cosa.- le dijo el pelinegro lo más sereno que pudo. Luego comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.- Dile a Temari que la veré después. Fue un gusto saludarte Gaara.

En eso el pelinegro desapareció por la puerta y Gaara se quedó perplejo por su reacción, luego miró como sus dos hermanos mayores seguían revoloteando como dos mocosos por la sala, por lo que suspiró y se retiró a su alcoba, esa escenita tenía para rato y Gaara no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para eso.

000

\- No tenía nada que hacer en casa, así que vine a buscarte ^^.- dijo el chico de tez pálida con su típica sonrisa.

 _"¿Quién rayos es este tipo? ¿Y por qué la viene a buscar?!"_ se preguntó Lee sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño algo fruncido, no le gustaba el trato tan informal con Karito.

\- Vaya, qué lástima Sai. Ahora estoy algo ocupada así que no puedo irme contigo ahora.- dijo la muchacha lo más serena que pudo, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa con ambos chicos frente a frente. _"*Sigh* creo que ahora puedo entender como te sentiste cuando Temari y Fumiko se enfrentaron por primera vez Shika..."_ pensó la chica aburrida, de verdad que la situación era incomóda y problemática. Por lo que trató de bajar las tensiones.- Sai él es Lee, Lee él es Sai.

Ambos chicos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, Lee estaba serio y Sai lo miraba suspicaz.

\- Bueno, tenemos que irnos Sai, nos vemos en la casa. Adiós.- En eso la castaña tomó a Lee del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras. Sai se quedó contemplandolos mientras desaparecían en una esquina mientras que Lee su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas.

 _"¿Nos vemos en la casa?! ¿Acaso vive con ella?! ¿Será algún familiar?! No tienen parecido físico, ¿entonces quién es este tal Sai?!"_ Lee no dejaba de pensar, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Karito, no quería arruinar su salida juntos, por lo que descartó estos pensamientos y se enfocó en la castaña. Ya dejaría las preguntas para despúes.

000

Al otro día Karito iba atrasada al instituto. La salida al cine con Lee fue más larga de lo planeado ya que después de la película fueron a tomar algo y la chica había llegado un poquito tarde.

\- Adiós me voy al instituto!- dijo la chica despidiendose de Sai, ya que su hermano y Asuma ya se habían ido.

\- Karito espera!- la llamó el pelinegro, ya que no había tenido tiempo de verla en la noche.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Sai estoy atrasada y tengo prueba de inglés. ¿No puede ser después?

\- Quiero saber quién era el tipo de ayer.

\- *sigh* Sai en serio no tengo tiempo ahora, te cuento después.- dijo la chica mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Sai se quedó pensativo, ¿acaso ese tipo era el chico que le gustaba a Karito? No pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo, de verdad que la castaña le gustaba mucho.

 _"Hmm... me pregunto si esto será lo que llaman... celos."_

000

\- Okay, today we may have the test, in the first point...- Kurenai estaba dando las instrucciones de la prueba. Todos estaban sumamente fastidiados, si habían algo que odiaban eran las pruebas.

\- Ay no entiendo nada!- le susurraba Sakura a Hinata.

\- Ya somos dos T_T- la peliazul no podía evitar sentirse triste, inglés era su único talón de aquiles.

\- Uy odio a Kurenai-sensei! la odio!- susurró la chica, pero con cuidado de que Karito no la escuchase, ya que tenía buenas migas con Kurenai debido a que era la novia de Asuma.- Si por mí fuera la tiro por la ventana.

-Pfff.- Kenjiro, quién estaba sentado delante de Sakura oyendo todo, no pudo aguantar la risa. Luego se volteó hacia Sakura.- Aún no se te quita lo de maldecir a los senseis eh Sakura?

\- Nope, sabes que es mi especialidad ;)- le dijo coquetamente la chica.

En eso Kurenai comenzó a entregar las hojas para que los chicos respondieran. Sakura comenzó a leer la prueba y con suerte había traducido nombre.

\- "Heart" ¿que rayos es "heart"?- susurró la pelirrosa, Hinata se encogió de hombros.

\- "Corazón".- le dijo Kenjiro pícaramente a Sakura.

\- Gracias.- dijo la chica, luego siguió leyendo la frase.- ¿"You stole my heart"?

\- "Me robaste el corazón"- esta vez el chico se giró para verla. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y comenzó a reír coquetamente. Lamentablemente Kurenai les llamó la atención.

\- ¿What's happening here? ¿Miss Haruno?, ¿Mister Nekosaki?- Preguntó Kurenai molesta. Tanto Sakura como Kenjiro no hallaron que decir, por lo que Kurenai, muy a su pesar, tuvo que quitarle las pruebas y ponerles la nota mínima.

\- Pero miss! Sólo nos estabamos riendo!- se quejó Sakura.

\- Silence Miss Haruno, and go out.

Sakura se levantó del asiento furiosa, pero no sin antes abrir la boca.

\- Vieja de porquería!- dijo sin filtro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco por la insolencia. Incluida Kurenai.

\- Haruno-chan! Yo no voy a permitir que me trate así! Menos frente a la clase!- dijo Kurenai firmemente.

\- ¿Y qué quiere que haga Kurenai-sensei?- dijo la chica colocando las manos en sus caderas.- ¿Qué se lo diga por carta?

\- uhhhhhh...- exclamó el curso.

\- OUT!- Kurenai definitivamente perdió la paciencia. Sakura simplemente se dió media vuelta y salió del salón.

\- ¿Miss?- Kenjiro levantó la mano.- ¿May I go to the bathroom?

\- Yes, you can.- dijo la mujer ya fastidiada. En eso el castaño cruzó la puerta para ir tras Sakura.

 **Kyah! Kenjiro fue tras Sakura, ¿qué irá a pasar?! Sí, chicas el elegido es Kenjiro, ahora qué pasará cuando empiecen a pasar cosas entre él y Sakura? y lo mejor de todo... ¿cómo reaccionara Sasuke?!**

 **Lirio y Kari, les deje un breve Shikatema candente, ah no esperen... Kankuro lo arruino ¬¬, otra vez... ya me dieron ganas de matarlo a mi saben, pinche Kankuro!**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi byebye.**


	77. Capítulo 77: Celos

**Sakura y Kenjiro presencian una escenita en la oficina de Tsubasa y como siempre nuestra indiscreta pelirrosa no se aguanta la noticia, lamentablemente llegará a oídos de cierta castaña y comenzará a experimentar algo que jamás creyó que sería posible... Celos...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 77: Celos.**

Tsubasa se estaba arreglando, había mandado a llamar a Lee, ya que hacía un buen rato que no lo veía. En eso tocaron su puerta y la muchacha se colocó frente a su escritorio con una pose sensual.

\- Adelante!- exclamó la chica. En eso Lee entró a la oficina.- Lee, qué gusto de volverte a ver. Te ves bien ;)

\- Usted también Tsubasa-sama.- dijo cortesmente el chico mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- Ay Lee! ya te lo dije llamame Tsubasa. Después de todo tenemos la misma edad.

\- Bueno... Tsubasa-chan. ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar?

\- Bueno, para verte un rato.- dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al pelinegro.- para conversar, para intercambiar opiniones.

La chica ya le estaba acariciando la corbata, por lo que Lee comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo.

\- Tsubasa-chan, yo no sé lo que usted está pensando, pero yo...- Lee no pudo continuar porque la chica lo chistó y colocó su dedo índice en los labios del muchacho.

\- Tú no pienses nada. Solamente actúa!- le dijo la muchacha mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tsubasa-chan, con todo respeto yo- pero Lee no pudo continuar ya que la muchacha lo tomó por la corbata y lo acercó a ella para plantarle un firme beso en los labios. Lee abrió los ojos de par en par completamente sorprendido y shockeado. Para su desgracia la puerta se abrió y Sakura entró junto a Kenjiro para encontrarse con tal escena.

\- Tsubasa!- exclamó Kenjiro sorprendido. En eso la muchacha cortó el beso y Lee aprovechó de separarse de ella. Sakura quedó con los ojos en blanco y Kenjiro lo único que quería era estallar en risas.

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó firmemente la rubia.- ¿No saben tocar la puerta?

\- Sorry Tsubasa, pensamos que no había nadie.- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Bueno y se van a quedar todo el día ahí?- dijo ya molesta la chica.- ¿No ven que estoy ocupada con Lee-sensei?

Los chicos finalmente asintieron y se retiraron del lugar.

\- Esto llegó demasiado lejos Tsubasa-sama.- dijo Lee avergonzado.

\- Ay Lee, no seas tan arisco. Sólo te demuestro mis sentimientos.- dijo la rubia acercandose nuevamente a él.

\- No, esto se acabó! Aunque ni siquiera empezó...

\- Lee por favor!- dijo la chica riendose.- No te pongas así.

\- Yo le voy a pedir un favor Tsubasa-sama.- dijo firmemente el chico.- No me mande a llamar más a su oficina, salvo que sea de estricta necesidad. Con su permiso!

En eso el chico salió por la puerta dejando a una Tsubasa completamente anonadada, ¿de verdad la había rechazado? ¿A ella? ¿A una de las mujeres más inteligentes y bellas de toda Konoha?! Tsubasa no pudo evitar molestarse y no encontró nada mejor que golpear su escritorio, lamentablemente el pobre no resistió la fuerza bruta de la rubia y terminó hecho pedazos.

-Hmp, creo que necesitaré un nuevo escritorio.- dijo para sí la muchacha. No por nada era la nieta de Tsunade Senju...

000

Temari y Hinata estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando a Karito que había ido a comprarles algo. En eso Sakura llegó toda emocionada.

\- Chicas! se mueren con lo que me paso!

\- Si que acabas de reprobar ingles.- dijo sarcasticamente la rubia.

\- No! no es eso!- dijo pícaramente la chica. Temari la miró suspicaz.

\- ¿No me digas que atracaste con Kenjiro?- dijo la rubia mirando fijo a Sakura. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca.

\- Ay Temari! ¿Qué rayos crees que soy?!- espetó molesta la pelirrosa, pero decidió ir al tema.- Con Kenjiro entramos a la oficina de Tsubasa y adivinen a quién pillamos allí!

\- ¿Quién?!- exclamaron las dos chicas.

\- Uy es que no me lo van a creer! Cuando Kenjiro abrió la puerta estaba Tsubasa agarrandose depravadamente con Lee-sensei!- dijo Sakura emocionada. Temari y Hinata cambiaron el semblante de curiosidad a serio. Sakura no comprendió por qué.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué dijiste Sakura?- dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella.

 _"Oh... oh..."_ Sakura tragó saliva mientras se giraba para encontrarse con Karito. _"Maldita sea... yo y mi bocota"_

000

Ya estaban en la segunda clase con Lee. Karito no paraba de mirarlo molesta, ¿de verdad Sakura y Kenjiro lo habían pillado con Tsubasa? ¿Desde cuando que tenían algo? Ya había notado que la rubia lo miraba, pero jamás pensó que él cedería a la primera. ¿Acaso todo ese flirteo entre ellos solo era un juego para él? ¿Es que acaso ella era solo una niñita enamorada? Karito no se dió cuenta de la fuerza que le aplicó al lápiz que éste se partió en dos y una de las mitades cayó en la cabeza de Lee.

\- Oh! Lo siento, Lee-sensei.- le dijo seriamente la chica. Lee la quedó mirando perplejo, pero luego miró detrás de ella a cierto castaño que estaba leyendo una revista y prestando cero atención en clases, por lo que Lee tuvo que llamarle la atención.

\- Kenjiro, si quieres seguir leyendo tu revista puedes hacerlo afuera.- le dijo cortesmente.

\- ¿Me está echando?- dijo el castaño.

\- No precisamente Kenjiro, pero se supone que tu vienes al instituto a estudiar y no a leer revistas.- Lee ya se estaba comenzando a molestar con la actitud del castaño.

\- ¿Y usted Lee-sensei?- dijo el chico colocando las manos en la nuca despreocupadamente.- Se supone que viene al instituto a hacernos clases, no a encerrarse con la directora.

\- ohhhhhh- todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco. Temari miró de reojo a Karito, quién simplemente se echó en el pupitre a dormir. De verdad que le importaba una mierda todo, la clase, el curso y en especial el idiota de Lee.

 _"*sigh* Tsumaranai..."_

000

Gaara había salido del instituto tranquilamente cuando fue abordado por Matsuri.

\- Que hay Gaara-kun!- dijo alegremente la chica.

\- Que hay Matsuri-chan.- saludó el muchacho.

\- ¿Vas a hacer algo ahora?- preguntó al chica simpáticamente.

\- Pues iba a irme a mi casa.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El chico la quedó mirando, pero asintió.

\- Lo que pasa es que un primo mío está de cumpleaños y quería regalarle algo de ropa, pero...- la chica se sonrojó un poco.- Necesito un modelo, ya sabes para que no le quedé grande o chico, él es como de tu contextura.

\- Claro, no hay problema.- dijo el chico sereno.

\- Bien, entonces vamonos!- en eso la chica lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras. Tamaki quién venía saliendo con Yukata del instituto divisó la escena.

\- ¿Esa es Matsuri?- preguntó perpleja la castaña.

\- Sí, ¿que hace con...?- Yukata quedó con los ojos en blanco al ver a su acompañante y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Tamaki, quién los miraba algo molesta.

 _"Ay Matsuri, ¿qué rayos te traes ahora?!"_ pensó nerviosa la pelinegra.

000

Sasuke había llegado a su turno en el videoclub y estaba junto a Kenjiro viendo una película cuando cierta rubia entró al lugar.

\- Amorcito!- saludó Ino alegremente, mientras se acercaba a su chico y comenzaba a besarlo.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien Ino, gracias.- dijo el pelinegro tranquilamente.

\- ¿Estás muy cansado?- preguntó la chica tomando el rostro de Sasuke.

\- Algo.- dijo el chico mientras seguía mirando la película, en eso la rubia comenzó nuevamente a darle besitos cortos, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que detenerla.- Ino, estoy trabajando.

\- De acuerdo, de todos modos yo solo venía a devolver esto.- en eso la rubia sacó una película de su mochila. Sasuke se la recibió y la pasó por la máquina.

\- Tienes cinco días de atraso Ino.- le informó el pelinegro.

\- ¿En serio? ¿y cuanto sería la multa?

\- 5 mil

\- ¿5 mil?!- en eso Ino coquetamente tomó a Sasuke por la chaqueta y lo besó apasionadamente.- Borramela amor ¿quieres?

Sasuke y Benjiro la quedaron mirando anonadados. ¿Hablaba en serio?!

\- Ino, no puedo hacer eso. Esto es serio, tienes cinco días de atraso, mil por día, tú lo sabes!- le explicó el muchacho a la rubia. La chica lo miró anonadada.- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Qué quieres que te los pague yo? Olvidalo, así que empieza a pagar ya ¿me oiste?

\- Sasuke no me hables asi!

\- Pues no te pases de lista! ¿Qué crees que coqueteandome te lo voy a borrar? Olvidalo! Si venderte así te funciona con otros bien por ti, pero conmigo no!

Benjiro abrió los ojos de par en par, bien... su amigo definitivamente se pasó con eso...

Ino abrió los ojos como platos y en su furia tomó la pelicula y comenzó a romperla.

\- MIRA LO QUE HAGO CON TU PELICULA DE PORQUERIA!

A Sasuke y Benjiro literalmente les dió un ataque con la acción de la rubia. Luego la chica se las tiró encima, por lo que los chicos se pusieron a cubierto debajo del mostrador.

\- TE ODIO SASUKE UCHIHA! VETE AL DIABLO!- En eso la chica se fue del lugar totalmente furiosa.

Sasuke y Benjiro se asomaron por encima del mostrador y el castaño miró reprobatoriamente al Uchiha.

\- ¿De dónde sacas tus novias Sasuke? ¿Del psiquiatrico?- le dijo Benjiro molesto.

\- Estas tipas están cada día más locas...- Sasuke no podía creer como el sexo femenino era tan complicado.

\- Nueva regla para tí Sasuke! Desde ahora queda estrictamente prohibido arrendarle peliculas a las novias! Y esto lo voy a descontar de tu sueldo!- dijo firmemente el castaño mientras recogían los pedazos que habían quedado de la pobre pelicula.

\- *sigh* odio mi vida...

000

Karito había llegado a su casa, no de muy buen humor por lo ocurrido en el instituto, tenía ganas de irse directo a la cama, pero fue abordada por Sai.

\- Karito! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó alegremente el chico.

\- Bien, gracias.- dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Quería hablar contigo Karito.- dijo el muchacho mientras la seguía. Karito paró en seco y se giró a verlo de frente.

\- Dime.- no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero el chico quería hablar con ella desde la mañana, por lo que no podía ser descortes.

\- Es sobre este chico Lee. ¿Él es el chico que te gusta verdad?- dijo el muchacho serio. Karito desvió la mirada molesta, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar de Lee.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada Sai. Y disculpame, pero no quiero hablar de él ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

\- *sigh* Ese es el problema Sai. Que al parecer no pasa nada.- dijo la chica molesta, luego se giró hacia las escaleras.- Con permiso, no me esperen a comer, tomaré una siesta.

En eso la chica desapareció por las escaleras. Sai se quedó contemplandolas y no pudo evitar el sentir una pizca de esperanza, por lo que sonrió levemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

000

Matsuri salió de una tienda con varias bolsas de ropa, no solo le compró a su "primo", sino que también aprovechó de comprarse ella. Gaara salió detrás de ella.

\- Yo las llevo.- le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba las bolsas.

\- No, no te preocupes Gaara-kun. Puedo sola ^^.- dijo la chica simpáticamente.

\- Insisto.

La chica finalmente suspiró y le pasó las bolsas, luego fueron a tomar un helado frente a la fuente que había en el medio del centro comercial. Estuvieron charlando un poco y Gaara tenía que admitirlo, era muy divertido pasar el rato con Matsuri, mucho más divertido que estar encerrado en su casa.

Mientras recorrían unas tiendas, Matsuri decidió ir al baño, por lo que Gaara se quedó esperándola, para no aburrirse miró unas tiendas y sin saber por qué entró a una florería.

\- ¿Busca alguna flor para su novia?- le preguntó amablemente la vendedora.

\- ¿Novia?- el chico no comprendía a qué se refería.

\- La chica que estaba con usted, ¿quiere regalarle una flor?

Gaara se enrojeció como tomate.

\- No, ella no es mi- pero la mujer le pasó una pequeña flor blanca.

\- Ten es un lirio blanco. Representa la pureza y modestidad, ella se ve una chica sencilla, es muy probable que le guste y no te preocupes, este va por cuenta de la casa ^^.- dijo amablemente la mujer.

\- Pero...

\- Mejor ve que ya salió del baño y te anda buscando.

En eso Gaara miró y vió a la castaña buscandolo. Agradeció a la mujer con una reverencia y fue hacia la chica.

-Gaara-kun! Me asusté, pensé que me habías abandonado hehe.- dijo la chica divertida.

\- Ten.- Gaara le pasó la flor. Matsuri quedó anonadada.

\- ¿Para mí?

El chico simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado. Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse también mientras recibía el detalle. _"Vaya, es la primera vez que un chico me regala una flor"_ pensó para sí misma mientras la olía.

\- Es un lirio blanco. Representa pureza y modestidad, creo que va contigo.- dijo el chico sin mirarla. Matsuri lo miró sorprendida y a la vez agradecida por el gesto.

\- Gracias, Gaara.- dijo sin pensar la chica, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Oh perdón! Gaara-kun hehe.

\- Está bien, puedes decirme Gaara, no tengo problema con eso, Matsuri.- esta vez sí la miró a los ojos. No entendía que le pasaba con ella, era muy distinto a cuando empezó a salir con Tamaki, Matsuri simplemente le daba confianza y tranquilidad, y no sabía por qué.

000

Shikamaru llegó al departamento con una bolsa en sus manos, cosa que le llamó la atención a sus compañeros que estaban sentados en el sofá viendo televisión.

\- ¿Que traes ahí Shikamaru?!- Naruto se puso de pie de un salto emocionado pensando que el pelinegro traía algo de comer.

\- No es comida Naruto, es un traje de baño.- le dijo el pelinegro antes de que siquiera lo oliera.

\- Bah que aburrido.- el rubio se dió media vuelta y volvió a tirarse en el sofá.

\- ¿Y para qué rayos te compraste un traje de baño?- esta vez fue Karin la que habló.

\- Porque... me voy a la playa este fin de semana... con Temari.- dijo el chico sonriendo triunfante.

\- NANI?!- Exclamaron los 4 chicos sin poder creerlo.

000

\- ERES UN MALDITO HABLADOR SABAKU NO KANKURO!- Chillaba Temari furiosa por lo que había hecho su hermano.

\- Oye no me grites! yo solo te cuido!- se defendía el chico.

\- NO! TU SOLO ME FASTIDIAS! IDIOTA!

\- Ya Temari! es suficiente!- silenció Kushina a los dos hermanos.

\- Pero Kushina...

\- Pero nada! Kankuro tiene razón! Es demasiado pronto para que tú y Shikamaru se vayan solos a la playa!

\- Kushina soy un adulto! No soy una adolescente sedienta de sexo como este idiota!- exclamó furiosa apuntando a su hermano.

\- Hmp, ese pobre sillón no opina lo mismo.- se burló Kankuro. Temari iba a propinarle un puñetazo, pero Kushina se interpuso.

\- Temari, comprendo como te sientes, pero ponte en mi lugar. Estas bajo mi tutela y debo cuidarte y yo opino que es muy pronto. Así que no se hable más! No tienes permiso para ir a la playa este fin de semana con Shikamaru. He dicho!- sentenció finalmente la pelirroja.

\- Mendokusei.- bufó Temari y se fue derechito a su habitación azotando la puerta.

000

Al otro día, Fumiko había bajado a desayunar y no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que tenía su madre por teléfono, al parecer con la madre de Shikamaru.

\- Pero mujer! No te sientas mal! No todos los días tu hijo te invita a la playa! Ay amiga, ve el lado positivo, tú solo pasalo bien, además te hace falta! ¿Hace cuanto que no vas a la playa? Tú ve y relajate aprovecha!- le decía Mikoto a Yoshino, por telefono.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Shikamaru iba a irse a la playa con su madre?! Lo último que le había contado Sasuke era que Shikamaru se iba a ir el fin de semana a la playa con Temari. _"Hmp, parece que a la colegiala no le dieron permiso"_ pensó divertida la pelinegra. En eso fue inmediatamente al computador a reservar pasaje. Tenía pensado irse al País del Mar este fin de semana, pero al parecer sus planes iban a cambiar.

000

Una vez que Sasuke llegó del instituto fue abordado por su hermana.

\- ¿Quieres ir a la playa con tu hermanita el fin de semana?- le preguntó directamente la chica.

\- Hmp, parece que ya te enteraste.- dijo el muchacho fastidiado.- Fumiko, ya en serio, dejalo tranquilo! Shikamaru no quiere nada contigo, ¿por qué no paras?!

-Sasuke, sólo voy a ir a la playa contigo a relajarme, eso es todo. ¿Me apañas?- dijo la muchacha, luego acotó- Además, supe que te peleaste con Ino. ¿No quieres ir a relajar la vista un poco?

Fumiko miró a su hermano cómplicemente, vaya que lo conocía bien. El chico suspiró fastidiado, pero... la oferta era tentadora, de todas maneras el asunto entre su hermana y Shikamaru sinceramente le importaba un bledo y un fin de semana de descanso en la playa sí que era tentador.

\- Conociéndote supongo que ya me compraste el pasaje.

Fumiko sacó de su bolsillo dos pasajes para la playa mientras le sonreía. _"Ay hermanita, nunca cambiaras"_ pensó el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

000

Llegó el fin de semana y Temari había decidido pasar el día con Karito. Había llegado temprano para pasar el rato y luego almorzar juntas, y ahora mismo estaban jugando una partida de Shogi.

\- Así que Kankuro te jodió el fin de semana.- decía la castaña mientras movía una pieza.

\- Argh! Ni me menciones a ese imbecil que me dan ganas de asesinarlo.- decía la chica mientras pensaba que mover.

\- Bueno, ve el lado positivo. Le diste un relajante fin de semana a la tía Yoshino.

\- Sí, eso me alegra.- decía la rubia moviendo una pieza.- Lo único malo es que no podré estrenar el bikini que me compré.

\- ¿El morado?- dijo la chica moviendo otra pieza.

\- Sí el...- Temari miró a la castaña.- ¿Cómo sabes que es morado?!

Karito le pasó su celular para que viera la conversación que había tenido con Shikamaru el día que éste había acompañado a la rubia a comprarse un bikini.

\- Eso sí, te pido discreción, porque si se entera que te mostré esto me mata.- dijo tranquilamente la chica.

Temari miró la conversación y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Shikamaru prácticamente le relató a Karito todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en el momento en que Temari le modelaba los conjuntos.

\- Por Kami! Definitivamente te tiene confianza.- le dijo la rubia avergonzada mientras le devolvía el celular.

\- See, al menos lo bueno de esto es que le deleitaste la vista, yo creo que por eso no se molestó tanto cuando le dijiste que no podías ir.- acotó la castaña guardando el celular.

\- Me parece increíble que jamás haya pasado algo entre ustedes.- acotó Temari mirándola.

\- See, pero así es.- dijo la castaña moviendo una pieza de nuevo. Luego hubo un pequeño silencio, por lo que Karito miró a Temari quién aún la miraba.- *sigh* No me digas que Sakura y Hinata te contaron lo de tercero de secundaria.

\- Bueno, no mucho. Sólo que fuiste al baile con él, y que al parecer pasó algo.- dijo Temari tratando de no parecer curiosa.

\- No pasó nada Temari, en serio.- Acotó la chica seria.- pero está bien, si quieres te cuento lo que pasó.

Temari la miró expectante y en silencio.

 _"*sigh* Ahora tendré que recordar ese momento incómodo, pero qué aburrido..."_

 ** _Kari! Ahora sabremos que pasó entre Shikamaru y Karito en el baile de tercero jujuju._**

 ** _Solange, creo que acabo de matar a Kankuro en tu próximo fic, acaba de jodernos a todas un excelente Shikatema hot en la playa, buuu, pero bueno sólo cuida a su hermanita y su virginidad, porque... admitamoslo... todos sabemos lo que iba a pasar en el "paseíto" a la playa, así que tiene un buen argumento y el sillón está de acuerdo XD._**

 ** _Lissa amorosa! que bueno que disfrutes mi fic de esa manera ^^, sorry por no darte la escena de celos que querías, pero ya se viene ya se viene paciencia!_**

 ** _Anabelita, no te preocupes, pronto veremos la reacción de Sasuke cuando se entere que Kenjiro le anda haciendo ojitos a su Sakura, muahahahaha, y ahora de seguro te me vas a sumar a los asesinos de Kankuro hahahaha_**

 ** _Woohhh Fumiko se va a la playa también a joderle la existencia a nuestro pelinegro, ¿qué pasará? mejor lo dejo para el próximo capi, byebye, besitos!_**


	78. Capítulo 78: El baile de tercero

**Por fin sabremos que pasó en ese dichoso baile, nada más que agregar, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 78: El baile de tercero.**

Shikamaru había ido a almorzar con su madre. Habían llegado temprano al hotel y decidieron descansar un poco, luego decidieron ir a almorzar para luego ir a pasear por la playa. El Nara estaba tranquilo, ya que al parecer su madre estaba disfrutando el viaje, ya hacía rato que no venía a la playa y se veía contenta, cosa que lo alivió bastante. Además pasar un tiempo de calidad con su madre le haría bien.

Cerca de allí Fumiko entró con Sasuke para almorzar también y la pelinegra divisó a los Nara. Le dió un codazo a Sasuke para que los fuera a saludar.

\- Shikamaru, tía Yoshino, que hay!- saludó el pelinegro. Los Nara lo miraron sorprendidos de verlo allí.

\- Sasuke! ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Pues, me invitaron a pasar el fin de semana en la playa.- dijo despreocupadamente el chico.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Hola Shikamaru, Yoshino-san! Tanto tiempo ^^- Fumiko se apareció detrás de Sasuke y al Nara casi se le vino el mundo abajo. ¿Otra vez Fumiko?! Miró a Sasuke molesto como exigiendole una explicación y éste sólo se encogió de hombros.

 _"Mendokusei, ahora no me dejará en paz ni siquiera con mi madre..."_ pensó fastidiado el chico, definitivamente Fumiko ya lo estaba empezando a molestar en serio, pero no iba a aguarle el viaje a su madre, lo pasaría con ella y punto y Fumiko sinceramente le importaba un bledo.

000

Karito fue a almorzar con Temari a Yakinuku Q, y comenzó su relato, ya que Temari no lo podía evitar, estaba demasiado curiosa y se le notaba en la cara, por lo que apenas empezaron a comer Karito habló.

FLASHBACK

Era el último año de secundaria y se acercaba el baile de graduación, Sakura estaba emocionadisima porque ya daba por hecho que iría con Shikamaru al baile, ya que Hinata había ido con él el año pasado por lo que este año le correspondía a ella. Ino ya había invitado a Kyo como siempre, Karito tenía planeado invitar a Choji y Hinata iría con Kiba, todo estaba perfectamente estructurado, hasta que el mismísimo Shikamaru rompió el perfecto esquema.

Las cuatro amigas estaban planeando que usar cuando Shikamaru se acercó al grupo junto a Choji.

\- Que hay chicas!- saludó el castaño simpáticamente. Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo y saludaron al Nara también.

\- ¿En qué andan chicos?- preguntó curiosa Ino.

Ambos chicos se miraron, Shikamaru miró hacia otro lado y Choji se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

\- Bueno yo...- comenzó el castaño, luego miró a Hinata.- Hinata-chan, ¿vas al baile de graduación?

Las cuatro chicas lo quedaron mirando extrañadas, en especial la peliazul.

\- Pues... sí... ¿por qué Choji-kun?- preguntó nerviosa la chica.

\- Pues porque... quería saber... ¿si te gustaría ir conmigo?- dijo el chico algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Hinata lo miró impactada luego miró de reojo a Karito.

\- Pero... creí que irías con Karito.- dijo la muchacha sin comprender.

\- Es que quería invitarte a ti! hehe.- dijo el chico alegremente, luego miró a su amiga.- ¿No te molesta verdad Karito?

\- Nah, adelante Choji. De todas formas es buena compañía.- dijo maliciosamente la chica, provocando tanto que Hinata como Choji se sonrojaran. Tanto Ino como Sakura ahogaron una risita. Luego la rubia miró al Nara.

\- ¿Y tú Shikamaru? ¿Vienes a lo mismo?- preguntó pícaramente la rubia. Shikamaru la miró.

\- De hecho sí.- dijo despreocupadamente el chico. El corazón de Sakura casi que se le salió. ¿Acaso Shikamaru venía a invitarla al baile por cuenta propia?! ¿En serio?!

 _"Inner Sakura: Shannaroooooo venció el amor!"_

Shikamaru miró hacia donde estaban Sakura y Karito y se aproximó a ellas. Sakura no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, la situación era algo tensa, por lo que desvió un poco la mirada. Cuando el Nara estuvo frente a ellas, se aclaró un poco la voz.

\- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo...- Shikamaru miraba hacia el lado algo nervioso y Sakura giró la cabeza para mirarlo emocionada.- ...Karito?

Sakura quedó convertida literalmente en una piedra y el corazón se le partió en dos. Karito por su parte abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar su nombre y miró al Nara, quién también la miró fijo. Tanto Hinata como Ino quedaron impactadas por la situación.

\- ¿Qué?- Karito enarcó una ceja. ¿Hablaba en serio?!

\- Bueno, los dos años anteriores fuiste con Choji así que, decidimos que este año podría ir yo contigo. Claro si quieres, no voy a obligarte.- dijo el chico con las manos en los bolsillos mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Pero... creí que invitarías a Sakura.

\- Hm? ¿Sakura?- el chico miró a la pelirrosa, quién en ese instante revivió.- Oh! ¿querías ir conmigo Sakura?

La pelirrosa lo miró nerviosa, pero se hizo la desentendida.

\- ¿Qué?! No! Osea... me da igual! Tú, Choji, Kiba el que sea, hehe.- dijo la chica agitando la mano en señal de despreocupación, luego miró a su amiga.- Anda Karito! Shikamaru te está invitando al baile, no seas descortes!

Karito miró perpleja a Sakura.

\- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó la castaña.

\- ¿Y por qué rayos me pides permiso? No soy tu madre haha. Ya vamos! Respondele a Shikamaru!

La castaña miró a su amigo y luego suspiró resignada.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tengo opción ya que Choji irá con Hinata. Acepto.- dijo la chica despreocupadamente.

 _Inner Sakura: "Maldita traidora! debiste rechazarlo! yo y mi bocota maldita sea! T_T"_

La fiesta de graduación fue muy divertida, era el fin de la secundaria y la bienvenida a la preparatoria, Ino salió como la reina de graduación junto a Kyo como el rey y la rubia estaba en su dicha, mientras que Sakura le aplaudía a su amiga con lata. _"Grr debimos ser yo y Shikamaru buuu"_ pensaba hastiada la pelirrosa.

Una vez que la fiesta estaba comenzando a acabar y ya la mitad del curso se había ido, Sakura comenzó a hablar con Hinata y Karito de sus años en la secundaria, recordando momentos nostalgicos. Aunque aún seguía algo molesta porque la castaña viniera a la fiesta con su pelinegro.

\- Ay Sakura, tu no opusiste resistencia, yo me hubiese negado si tu hubieses querido.- se defendió la castaña.

\- ¿para qué? Si Shikamaru quería venir contigo. Aunque...- comenzó a pensar Sakura.- ¿No te parece raro?

\- ¿El qué?- preguntó aburrida la castaña.

\- Que Shikamaru de repente quisiese venir al baile contigo, ¿no lo hallas raro?

Karito simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- A mí nadie me quita de la cabeza que en el fondo le gustas, por eso no nos da bola ni a Hinata ni a mí.

\- Sakura...- dijo la castaña fastidiada.

\- Piensalo! No le gusta ninguna chica! Jamás ha sentido ningún interes en otra que no seas tú!

\- Sakura, somos amigos de infancia, jamás hemos sentido nada por el otro que no sea amistad y cariño. Además, si sintieramos algo por el otro ya nos habriamos dado cuenta o simplemente nos lo habriamos dicho- Argumentó la castaña.

\- Karito, por Kami! Shikamaru te conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que si se te declarara lo mandarías al diablo.- dijo la pelirrosa cruzandose de brazos.

\- Creeme que me daría cuenta, yo también lo conozco mejor que nadie.

\- Bien, ponte en esta situación, ya que eres la reina de la empatía. Si estuvieras enamorada de Shikamaru hipoteticamente hablando! Y sabes que él no te ve más que como una hermana y sabes que tienes cero posibilidad con él, ¿serías tan obvia?

Karito la quedó mirando.

\- Tú y él son las personas más inteligentes que conozco, si quieren ser obvios lo son, pero si de verdad quisieran ocultarle algo al otro, por más que se conozcan, creo que son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para lograrlo. Engañar al otro perfectamente sin que se dé cuenta.- acotó astutamente la pelirrosa.- Piensalo, él con su típica actitud despreocupada puede perfectamente hacerte creer que no siente nada por ti, pero en el fondo...

\- ¿qué me quieres decir Sakura?- preguntó la castaña fastidiada.

\- Que Shikamaru perfectamente podría estar enamorado de tí, pero como sabe que tú jamás lo verás como hombre ni siquiera se tomará la molestia de decirtelo. Porque sabe que no le corresponderás y lo único que logrará con eso será perderte. Así que para qué hacer una jugada tan arriesgada cuando tiene tanto que perder.- Sakura miró fijamente a Karito. Ok... Karito tenía que admitir que ese argumento tenía mucha lógica, pero... el solo hecho de pensar que le gustase a Shikamaru le hacía choque mental, ella lo adoraba, lo amaba, pero no de esa manera, pero tenía que admitirlo, Sakura por primera vez en la vida la había hecho... dudar.

Una vez que terminó la fiesta, el padre de Shikamaru ofreció llevar a las chicas a la casa de Sakura, ya que se quedarían en la casa de la pelirrosa para una post pijamada party. Shikamaru se despidió de las chicas y tanto Sakura como Hinata bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta. Shikamaru y Karito iban detrás, él como siempre, caballerosamente quería dejar a las chicas en la puerta de la casa. Una vez que las chicas entraron, Karito paró a medio camino haciendo que Shikamaru también se detuviese.

\- Hm? ¿Ocurre algo Karito?- preguntó el Nara confuso.

\- Shika, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha, vaya que se sentía incomoda, no le apetecía para nada preguntarle tal cosa a Shikamaru, era demasiado problematico.

\- Dime.

En eso la chica se volteó para verlo directamente a la cara.

\- Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad Shikamaru, ¿de acuerdo?- Karito tenía que admitir que algo de nervios tenía.

Shikamaru la miró perplejo, pero asintió.

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí Shikamaru?- le preguntó Karito sin filtro, directamente.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿por qué rayos le preguntaba eso?!

\- eh? ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

\- No evadas la pregunta Shikamaru, sólo responde con sinceridad.- la chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijo, analizando cada gesto en él. Shikamaru notó lo que hacía y guardó silencio por un instante mientras se miraban fijo a los ojos.

\- Si lo dices porque te invite al baile-

\- No! no es por eso, sólo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas sinceramente, ¿que sientes por mí?- ella no le apartó la mirada por ningún momento, pero tenía que admitir que su corazón se aceleró un poco. El Nara la miró fijamente, hubo exactamente 10 segundos de un incomodo silencio hasta que el pelinegro suspiró.

\- *sigh* lo siento Karito, si te hice pensar otra cosa es culpa mía, pero... yo te quiero como amiga, como hermana, no podría verte de otra forma. Quise invitarte porque eres la mujer más importante de mi vida junto con mi madre y quería compartir este momento contigo, eso es todo.- dijo seriamente el chico sin apartarle la mirada por ningún instante.

\- *sigh* ya veo...- suspiró aliviada Karito, por Kami que momento más incomodo.- Perdón, es que la tonta de Sakura me hizo dudar, buff no puedo creer que haya caído en sus artimañas, me avergüenzo de mí.

\- Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- bromeó el chico un poco más relajado también. En eso ambos chicos se despidieron y nunca más volvieron a hablar de ese momento, era como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. Bueno, Karito tuvo que soportar una semana completa a Sakura intentando sonsacarle lo que habían hablado, pero sin éxito, hasta que se aburrió.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Vaya, tantos años que Hinata y Sakura jamás me sonsacaron esto y tú me lo sonsacaste a la primera, definitivamente eres especial Temari.- dijo la castaña divertida mientras hacía su último movimiento.- Jaque mate.

\- ¿Nani?! Pero... Argh! Revancha! ¿Cómo pude equivocarme en algo tan tonto?!- rabiaba la rubia por su error cometido, pero luego cambió el semblante a uno serio.- De todas formas gracias por contarme lo que pasó entre Shikamaru y tú.

\- Hmm, no es que haya pasado algo interesante entre él y yo.- expresó la chica con su pose típica. Luego acotó pícaramente.- Yo diría que más interesante es lo que pasa entre tú y él.

\- Ay Karito!- exclamó Temari sonrojada. La castaña ahogó una risita, vaya que le gustaba fastidiarla, era muy divertido.

000

Fumiko y Sasuke habían ido a la playa a pasar el rato y de repente alguien los llamó.

\- Sasuke y Fumiko Uchiha! Tanto tiempo!

Los hermanos Uchiha se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un joven de cabello rubio y largo y de ojos azules.

\- Soy yo Masahiko, ¿no me recuerdan?- dijo el chico alegremente.

\- Masahiko Takahashi! Viejo tanto tiempo!- saludó Sasuke al rubio con un abrazo.

\- No has cambiado nada compañero, sigues igualito.- expresó el chico, luego miró a la pelinegra.- Wow! Fumiko, estás preciosa!

\- Y tú sigues igual de caballero Masahiko.- dijo la chica ofreciendole la mano al muchacho.

\- Siempre ;)- dijo el chico mientras besaba caballerosamente la mano de la dama.- ¿ y qué los trae por aquí?

Los chicos le dijeron que habían venido a pasear, por lo que el muchacho los invitó a un bar en la noche, andaba con unos amigos y quiso invitar a los Uchiha para pasar un rato y recordar los viejos tiempos en los que iban en la secundaria. Ambos Uchiha aceptaron, ya que Fumiko quería relajarse un poco debido a que Shikamaru ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarla, por lo que decidió ir con su hermano al bar.

000

Shikamaru había vuelto al hotel para aprovechar de hablar con Temari, le había mandado uno que otro mensaje, pero la cobertura del celular no era muy buena en la playa, por lo que decidió llamarla desde el hotel para escuchar su voz. Aunque la estaba pasando bien con su madre, de todas formas extrañaba a su novia. Aprovechó que estaba solo en la habitación, ya que su madre se había encontrado con unas viejas amigas y literalmente se la habían "raptado" a un karaoke, por lo que el Nara aprovechó la instancia para llamar su mujer. Ya llevaban cinco minutos hablando entre uno que otro comentario insinuante.

\- Más te vale que no andes mirando a otras chicas en bikini.- bromeaba la rubia.

\- Hmp, después del desfile personal que me hiciste creo que quedé satisfecho.- dijo pícaramente el muchacho.

\- La próxima semana iré a comprarme ropa interior, ¿quieres acompañarme?- preguntó sensualmente la rubia.

Al Nara casi que le dió una hemorragia.

\- ¿Ha-hablas en serio?!- dijo entre sorprendido y emocionado.

Temari estalló en risas.

\- Sigue soñando Nara, por supuesto que era broma, ya quisieras...

\- Hm... problemática...- dijo el chico fastidiado, vaya que lo había ilusionado...

000

En el bar del hotel, Sasuke ya se había ido a bailar a la discoteque con una pollita que se encontró por allí, y Fumiko se quedó con Masahiko conversando, luego el muchacho le ofreció a la chica mirar las estrellas, a lo cual la muchacha accedió. Conversaron y rieron un rato en la frescura de la noche, pero al parecer a Masahiko se le habían pasado un poco las copas e intento besar a Fumiko, pero ésta le propinó una fuerte bofetada y furiosa se largó del lugar.

 _"Argh! por qué todos los hombres son unos cerdos! por qué nadie es como..."_ Fumiko interrumpió sus pensamientos al pasar por el Karaoke que estaba cerca del bar, para ver a Yoshino cantando con unas mujeres. Esto solo le alegró la noche a la chica, si Yoshino estaba con amigas, eso quería decir que definitivamente Shikamaru debería de estar en su habitación, por supuesto, ella ya sabía donde quedaba, por lo que estrategicamente se dirigió hacia allá mientras su privilegiada mente maquinaba un plan para que definitivamente le prestara atención.

Una vez que Fumiko llegó a la habitación, le dió nauseas al escuchar a través de la puerta como Shikamaru coqueteaba por telefono con Temari. _"Tranquila Fumiko, actúa según el plan"_ se mentalizó la chica mientras se desarreglaba un poco el cabello y se destajaba la ropa, luego se humedeció un poco los ojos y tocó la puerta del Nara, mientras sollozaba y lo llamaba.

\- Shikamaru... snif, snif.- sollozaba la chica.

\- Temari, ¿me esperas un minuto?- dijo el chico mientras iba a atender la puerta. Y casi se fue de espaldas al ver a Fumiko toda despeinada y con su ropa rota.- ¿Fumiko?

La pelinegra se lanzó a sus brazos llorando dejando al chico completamente perplejo. El muchacho, después de tranquilizarla, le pidió que le explicara que le había pasado, a lo que la chica le contó sobre Masahiko y su intento de "abusar" de ella.

\- Fumiko! Tú sabes que Masahiko es un fresco! Era peor que Sasuke en la prepa. ¿No recuerdas que lo echaron del Instituto de hombres por atracar con una chica en el baño?!- le reclamó el Nara.

\- Bueno que iba a saber yo que seguía igual de fresco!- chilló la pelinegra.- A ese tipo hay que darle su merecido! Una lección se merece!

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que vaya a la playa a pegarle? ¿Eso quieres?

\- Shikamaru Nara.- le dijo la chica mirandolo firmemente a los ojos.- De verdad que te necesito! Ahora más que nunca!

Shikamaru resopló internamente, pues era verdad que le daba coraje que Masahiko intentara abusar de Fumiko, por mucho que estuviera enemistado con ella, jamás concedería que algo así le pasase, después de todo ella seguía siendo una mujer y él detestaba a los tipos que osaran a faltarle el respeto a ellas. Por muy problemáticas que fueran, Shikamaru siempre había sido de la mentalidad que a las mujeres se les respeta, por lo que no iba a permitir que un idiota le faltara el respeto a Fumiko.

\- Vamos.- dijo simplemente el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Fumiko sonrió triunfante y siguió al Nara hacia la puerta. Lamentablemente el chico iba tan adrenalizado por la furia que olvidó por completo a Temari, quién comenzó a llamarlo por el telefono.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Shikamaru estas ahi?- Temari quedó sumamente preocupada. ¿Acaso habría pasado algo?

Una vez que llegaron a la playa, se encontraron con el rubio, quién reconoció al pelinegro.

\- Shikamaru Nara! Tanto tiemp- pero el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Nara le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

\- Alejáte de Fumiko enfermo me escuchaste?!- le dijo furioso el pelinegro.- La próxima vez que una mujer te diga que no ya sabes que hacer!

En eso el Nara se alejó del lugar junto a Fumiko. La chica finalmente le agradeció y Shikamaru le dijo que no se preocupara y que volviera con Sasuke. La chica lo miró perpleja por la frialdad con que la trataba.

\- Shikamaru, yo solo quería...- comenzó a decir la chica, pero el pelinegro alzó la mano para que guardara silencio.

\- Fumiko, no te confundas, te defendí porque era lo correcto, pero esto no significa nada. Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a dormir y no quiero que me sigas molestando.- En eso el chico tomó el ascensor del hotel y se fue directo a su habitación.

000

A la mañana siguiente, el pelinegro tuvo que disculparse con Temari, la chica se molestó bastante al saber que , para variar, Fumiko también estaba allá en la playa.

\- ¿Es que esa mujer nunca te va a dejar en paz? Ya me está empezando a molestar Shikamaru y bastante!- dijo sumamente molesta la rubia.

\- Tranquila amor, ya le dejé bien claro ayer que no quiero que me moleste más.- intentó calmarla el chico.- Hoy vuelvo a Konoha en la noche con mi madre. Al menos la pasamos bien juntos.

\- Eso es bueno, me alegro por Yoshino-san.- dijo empáticamente la chica. Luego de hablar un rato con el Nara, se despidió de él y colgó el teléfono.

Yashamaru y Kankuro estaban en la mesa cerca de la chica jugando cartas y el castaño miró a su hermana.

\- ¿Se está portando bien tu amorcito?- bromeó el chico.

\- Tu cierra la boca! En primer lugar es tu culpa que no esté con él ahora.- le espetó la rubia mientras se encerraba en su alcoba.

\- Cuando se enoja me recuerda a Rasa.- dijo el rubio divertido.

\- Sí, es igualita.- acotó el castaño.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que sepa lo de Rasa y Karura, Kankuro? Al menos que sepa lo que realmente ocurrió.

\- No Yashamaru, Temari es muy inteligente y si le damos aunque sea un indicio de todo lo que hay detrás de la muerte de nuestros viejos, creeme que se involucrará a fondo y nadie la podrá detener. Así que no!- dijo firmemente el castaño.

\- Pero Kankuro...

\- Amo a mi hermana Yashamaru, al igual que mi hermanito y haré lo que sea para mantenerlos lo más ajenos a este asunto. ¿Está claro?- esta vez Kankuro miró muy serio al rubio, por lo que éste finalmente asintió.

000

Mientras Shikamaru pasaba el día en la piscina con su madre, se encontraron con cierto pelinegro.

\- Que hay Shikamaru! Tía Yoshino! ¿Cómo va el día?- preguntó el Uchiha.

\- Bien, gracias cariño.- dijo amablemente la mujer.

\- ¿Y tú dónde has andado?- le preguntó el chico de una coleta.

\- Por ahí.- dijo el muchacho con mirada pícara. En eso Yoshino se disculpó con los chicos, porque iba al baño, por lo que Sasuke y Shikamaru se quedaron solos en la piscina.

\- Supe que te peleaste con Ino.

\- See.

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento para ponerse a la altura del chico.

\- Oye Sasuke, a mí no me gusta meterme en las relaciones de los demás, pero... ¿qué te traes con Ino?

Sasuke lo miró perplejo.

\- ¿disculpa?

\- Ino es mi amiga Sasuke, y la quiero mucho, por eso no me gustaría saber que estás jugando con ella.- le dijo seriamente el Nara.

\- pff, creo que tú no tienes mucho derecho a hablar después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana Shikamaru.- arremetió el Uchiha mirándolo fríamente. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijo, hasta que Yoshino salvó el día al volver del baño.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó la pelinegra. Ambos chicos simplemente suspiraron y siguieron con los suyo. Shikamaru vagando y Sasuke, mirando el "paisaje".

 **Ayy tan cínica que es está mujer por Dios! Mira q hacerse la víctima para q nuestro Nara la defendiera y él como siempre tan caballero termina haciéndolo.**

 **Uyy Solange ya quiero ver el sufrimiento de Kankuro en tú próximo fic uyuyuyuy**

 **Bueno q otras cosas pasarán en este viaje? Descubramoslo en el próximo cap, byebye besitos!**


	79. Capítulo 79: Un inesperado accidente

**Ahh se que me van a matar lo presiento... Nuestro Shika tendrá un pequeño percance en su viaje, sin nada más que decir subo este capi porque me lo pidieron hahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 79: Un inesperado accidente.**

Temari había aprovechado de ir a arrendar una película, ya que no tenía nada que hacer ese día domingo, sus hermanos dormían, sus amigas también y su novio estaba en la playa con su madre, por lo que decidió ir allí.

Mientras miraba las estanterías, Benjiro apareció por detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos. Temari, sonriente, se quitó las manos de chico y se dió la vuelta para saludarlo.

\- ¿y tú? ¿Dónde estabas escondido?- preguntó divertida la rubia.

\- En la bodega ordenando unas cosas. ¿Y tú?- dijo simpáticamente el castaño.

\- Uf, aquí ultramega aburrida.

\- ¿Y Shikamaru?- preguntó curioso el chico.

\- Fue a la playa por el fin de semana con su madre.

\- Ha, que curioso. Sasuke me pidió permiso para irse a la playa todo el fin de semana. Me pregunto si se habrá topado con ellos.

\- De seguro.- dijo la chica algo molesta al pensar que no solamente Sasuke se encontró con Shikamaru en la playa.

En eso Benjiro miró la hora.

\- Vaya, ya es hora de almorzar. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo Temari?- la invitó el chico.

\- Me encantaría ;)

000

Una vez que ya casi habían terminado de almorzar. Benjiro se acercó a la rubia de Suna.

\- Temari, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?- dijo el chico cautelosamente, hacía tiempo que tenía una gran curiosidad sobre el pasado de Temari.

\- Dime.- dijo la rubia mientras comía su último trozo de pizza.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Temari no se esperaba esa pregunta, por lo que desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Vaya, esa sí es una pregunta difícil.- dijo la rubia con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

\- Perdona, no sabía que te incomodaba.- se disculpó el chico.

\- No no te preocupes. Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que te cuente, después de todo somos amigos.- le dijo la rubia, en eso comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido hacía 3 meses atrás, el viaje al País del Mar, el accidente y la muerte de sus padres. Temari hacía mucho que no pensaba en eso y no pudo evitar sentir un gran agujero en su corazón, como si se hubiese vuelto a abrir una herida que ya creía cicatrizada. Benjiro no pudo aguantar ver a la rubia triste por lo que la abrazó. Temari correspondió el abrazo y le agradeció al chico.

\- Gracias Benjiro.- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.- Gracias, por escucharme.

\- De nada, cuando quieras. Siempre estaré aquí para tí Temari, no lo olvides.- le dijo el muchacho sin apartar la vista de esos bellos ojos verdes que lo hacían suspirar. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato y ninguno de los dos se percató que se estaban acercando más de la cuenta. Hasta que Benjiro reaccionó y se apartó un poco de la rubia.- Perdón, no quise invadir tu espacio personal.

\- Descuida.- dijo la rubia quitandole importancia al asunto.- Sigamos comiendo ^^

000

Shikamaru había decidido ir a bucear un rato para despejar la cabeza de sus problemas. Su madre estaba algo cansada, por lo que se quedó relajandose en la piscina del hotel, además que quería preparar todo para su regreso a Konoha. El instructor le preguntó si conocía las técnicas de buceo a lo que el Nara le respondió que el solía bucear con su padre por lo que sabía lo que hacía. En eso el muchacho se tiró al mar con el equipo adecuado y comenzó a relajarse observando las maravillas del fondo del mar.

Se sentía genial, observar la fauna marina era tranquilizante, tanto como observar sus tan anheladas nubes, aunque últimamente lo que más amaba observar era a su novia, a su mujer, su amada Temari. Como le hubiese encantado traerla para compartir ese momento, para seguir mostrandole todo de él, él solía ser un chico muy reservado, pero con ella todo era distinto, lo único que quería era demostrarle su amor, hacerla feliz y compartir sus gustos con ella, hacerla parte de su vida.

 _"Vaya, así que esto es estar enamorado... que fastidio."_ pensaba jocoso el chico mientras pensaba en todo lo que quería hacer con su rubia. En eso, Shikamaru comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, por Kami! se había embalado tanto mirando el oceano y pensando en Temari que no se percató que ya habían pasado los 45 minutos que tenía, ya que el tanque de oxígeno solo le rendiría para ese tiempo. Para su desgracia se había metido en una pequeña cueva, por lo que rápidamente intentó salir de ésta. En su desesperación por la falta de aire se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la cueva y cayó inconsciente. Afortunadamente el instructor ya se había preocupado que Shikamaru no emergiera y se había lanzado al mar para buscarlo, por lo que inmediatamente tomó al chico y lo subió a la superficie. Aplicó los primeros auxilios en el muchacho, pero no reaccionaba, por lo que rápidamente lo llevó a ala orilla y llamó a una ambulancia para que atendieran al muchacho.

000

Yoshino se había topado nuevamente con los hermanos Uchiha y se había puesto a conversar con ellos, en eso un botones del hotel le acercó un telefóno inalambrico a la mujer.

\- ¿Sra Nara?- preguntó el chico.

\- ¿Sí?- dijo la mujer algo curiosa

\- Es para usted.- le dijo el muchacho otorgandole el telefono.

Yoshino atendió la llamada y su cara comenzó a desfigurarse. Esto preocupó un poco a los hermanos Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué?!- Yoshino se puso de pie totalmente alarmada.- ¿Pero dónde está?! ¿Qué pasó?! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

Sasuke y Fumiko cruzaron miradas, el pelinegro estaba preocupado y Fumiko casi se queda sin aire. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Shikamaru? Fumiko no pudo evitar sentir una gran angustia en el pecho, a ella no le importaba nada más que el Nara, por lo que si algo le pasaba, ella se moría.

000

Esperaban impacientemente tanto Yoshino, como los hermanos Uchiha, esperando noticias sobre el estado de Shikamaru. En eso una enfermera salió de la sala de urgencias y Yoshino le preguntó como estaba su hijo.

\- Lo siento sra Nara, el doctor aún lo está viendo, no tengo más información.- le dijo la enfermera mientras se retiraba del lugar.

\- Pero como no va a tener más información maldita sea!- Yoshino ya estaba desesperada. Habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas y aún no sabía nada del estado de su hijo.

\- Calmese tía Yoshino, esto no le hace bien.

\- Como quieres que me calme Sasuke! Mi hijo está allá adentro y nadie me dice nada!- La mujer rompió a llorar en los brazos del pelinegro. Si algo le pasaba a Shikamaru ella se moría, su hijo era todo lo que tenía, ya había perdido a su adorado esposo, lo cual le costó mucho superar y ahora su hijo sufría un accidente.

 _" Por favor Kamisama, no te lleves a mi hijo te lo ruego, es todo lo que tengo"_ rogaba mentalmente la mujer mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Sasuke. Fumiko no pudo evitar derramar unas silenciosas lágrimas. El solo pensar en perder a Shikamaru de esta manera y más encima odiandola la hacía sentir pésimo.

Pasó media hora y el doctor por fin salió de la sala de urgencias y se dirigió hacia Yoshino y los muchachos.

\- ¿Es usted pariente de Shikamaru Nara?- preguntó el doctor.

\- Sí! soy su madre!- respondió nerviosa la mujer.- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

El doctor le explicó que no podían hacer nada por el chico en ese hospital ya que el muchacho se había golpeado la cabeza y que lo trasladarían a primera hora al Hospital de Konoha para que lo atendieran correctamente.

000

Al otro día en Senju, Karito había llegado temprano, no había podido dormir bien y no entendía el por qué, se había dado vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y lo peor de todo era que... ahora tampoco tenía sueño! En eso, Lee entró al salón y vió a la castaña.

\- Karito... buenos días.- la saludó el chico algo nervioso. No había hablado con ella desde esa vez que Kenjiro se había ido de lengua con lo ocurrido con Tsubasa.

\- Bueno días Lee-sensei.- saludó cortesmente la chica mientras se sentaba en su pupitre. El pelinegro se acercó a ella.

\- Karito... quisiera explicarte lo que realmente ocurrió con Tsubasa-sama, no es como dijo Kenjiro, lo que pasó fue que-

\- Lee! No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.- dijo la chica seria.

\- Pero yo quiero aclararte-

\- No soy nada tuyo Lee! No me debes ninguna explicación y además, no me interesa.- le dijo la muchacha colocandose a su altura y mirandolo fijo.

\- Siempre he sido sincero contigo Karito y hoy no será la excepción.- Lee la tomó firmemente de los hombros para que no se le escapara.- No tengo nada con Tsubasa-sama, al parecer ella está interesada en mí, pero a mí ella no me interesa porque...

\- ¿porque qué?- preguntó la chica atenta y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerase.

Lee tragó saliva, pero no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de alguien más.- le dijo el muchacho sin dejar de mirarla a sus orbes índigo. Karito se ruborizó un poco, pero no pudo decirle ni pío ya que ambos sintieron pasos acercándose al salón, por lo que tuvieron que separarse al instante.

En eso el muchacho dió comienzo a la clase, aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora y más aún cuando cruzaba miradas con la castaña, quién estaba igual o peor que el pelinegro.

 _"Genial, acabo de experimentar los celos. *sigh* Lee ¿por qué me haces sentir así?"_ pensaba fastidiada la chica, mientras no paraba de mirar de reojo a su amado profesor.

000

Después del recreo, Jiraiya, quién había recibido la noticia del accidente de Shikamaru a través de Tsunade, quién estaba tratandolo en el hospital, le contaba Kurenai lo ocurrido y tenía pensado avisarles tanto a Temari como a Karito. En eso el grupo de Temari entró al salón.

\- Temari-chan! Karito-chan!- las llamó el peliblanco. Las aludidas se voltearon a verlo.- ¿Podría hablar un momento con ustedes dos?

Ambas chicas se miraron confusas, pero accedieron a la petición del director. Sakura y Hinata quedaron sumamente curiosas cuando Jiraiya y las dos jovencitas se retiraron del salón. Hinata se acercó a Kurenai, ya que no tenía muy buena cara.

\- Kurenai-sensei, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó la peliazul.

Kurenai la miró, tenía un semblante de angustia que no les gustó mucho a la peliazul. Sakura estaba detrás de su amiga para escuchar también a Kurenai.

\- Shikamaru tuvo un accidente en la playa. Mientras buceaba al parecer tuvo un problema con su equipo de buceo y se golpeó la cabeza. Ahora está inconsciente en el Hospital- explicó Kurenai a las chicas. Ambas se llevaron las manos a la boca y cierta rubia que estaba entrando junto a su amiga Tenten casi que le dió ataque.

\- ¿Qué Shikamaru qué?!- exclamó angustiada Ino.

Afuera del salón de clases Jiraiya les contó a Temari y Karito sobre el accidente del Nara. Temari sintió que se moría, mientras que Karito quiso ir inmediatamente a verlo, pero Jiraiya se lo impidió. La castaña estaba muy angustiada, por lo que no podía dejarla ir en esas condiciones, para su desgracia Karito logró zafarse del agarre del peliblanco y se disponía a ir a toda velocidad al hospital, pero Lee la detuvo.

\- Sueltame Lee!- le dijo la chica.

\- Karito calmate! No es bueno que te vayas sola en ese estado.- le dijo el pelinegro sin soltarle la mano.

\- ¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! ¿QUE ME QUEDE AQUI ESTUDIANDO CUANDO SHIKAMARU ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL?!- Le gritó la castaña al chico.- Yo iré a verlo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme.

Karito miró fija y desafiantemente a Lee. En eso Temari intervino.

\- Yo también voy.- dijo tranquilamente la chica. En eso el pelinegro suspiró.

\- Jiraiya-san! Yo llevaré a Temari-chan y Karito-chan al hospital a ver a Shikamaru.- le dijo el pelinegro al director. Éste asintió y rápidamente el muchacho se llevó a las chicas en su auto hacia el hospital.

000

Shiho estaba angustiadisima después de ver las noticias que relataban sobre el accidente que había sufrido Shikamaru en la playa. Intentó llamar a Yoshino, pero su celular no conectaba.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas cuando estoy sola?!

En eso llegó Karin, a quién la rubia le contó lo ocurrido y entre las dos llamaron a todos los hospitales que estaban en esa playa, pero lamentablemente el muchacho no se encontraba en ninguno de ellos, dejando a las chicas más angustiadas aún.

\- ¿Has intentado llamar a Yoshino-san?- preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Sí Karin, pero no conecta su celular, debe tenerlo apagado!- decía la rubia angustiada y llorando.

En eso abrieron la puerta de golpe y Naruto entró al departamento.

\- Naruto! ¿Supiste lo de Shikamaru?!- preguntó Shiho.

\- Sí, Sasuke nos llamó del Hospital, él está con Shikamaru, Choji fue para allá y yo vine a buscarlas.- dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? vamos ya!- exclamó Shiho mientras tomaba sus cosas y ella junto a Karin se iban con Naruto camino al hospital.

000

Jiraiya volvió al salón a comunicarle a Kurenai que tanto Temari como Karito se habían ido junto con Lee al hospital.

\- Jiraiya-san!- exclamó la peliazul.- ¿Cómo está Shikamaru-kun?

Todos quedaron en silencio y expectantes. El peliblanco les dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a Kurenai y que Temari con Karito se habían ido a verlo al hospital.

\- Jiraiya-san!- dijo Hinata angustiada.- Yo también quisiera ir, Temari y Karito son mis amigas y Shikamaru-kun también es mi amigo, por favor.

\- Yo también Jiraiya-san.- acotó la pelirrosa.- quiero acompañar a mis amigas en este momento tan dificil.

\- Claro, yo puedo darles permiso. No hay problema.- dijo empáticamente el peliblanco.

\- Yo también quiero ir.- dijo Ino con lágrimas en los ojos detrás de las chicas.- Shikamaru es mi amigo, y quiero verlo.

Jiraiya miró perplejo a Ino.

\- Claro Ino-chan, pero...- Jiraiya miró a Sakura al igual que la peliazul.

La rubia miró a la pelirrosa totalmente angustiada.

\- Por favor Sakura.- le rogó la rubia

\- Claro que puedes venir, no soy quién para impedirtelo.- dijo la pelirrosa esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Arigato.- dijo Ino sinceramente y tanto ella como Sakura y Hinata partieron rumbo al hospital.

000

Tsunade había salido de la habitación de Shikamaru para decirles tanto a Yoshino como a los hermanos Uchiha que el Nara estaba fuera de peligro, que afortunadamente no había sufrido ningún daño grave sólo había sido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y que ahora había que esperar a que el efecto de los calmantes cesara y despertara.

\- Eso sí, una vez que despierte quiero que se quede algunos días para ver su evolución, a pesar que no tuvo ningún daño grave, el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte y necesito tenerlo en observación.- dijo seriamente la rubia.

Yoshino estaba aliviada, su hijo iba a estar bien, eso era todo lo que le importaba, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar por lo que Sasuke la consoló, por su parte Fumiko también estaba aliviada de que Shikamaru estuviera fuera de peligro. Estaba agotadísima, no había dormido nada desde que habían trasladado a Shikamaru desde la playa, ella y Sasuke habían permanecido junto a Yoshino todo el tiempo. En eso la pelinegra se acercó a su hermano.

\- Sasuke, yo voy a tomar un poco de aire afuera, necesito salir.- dijo la muchacha sumamente agotada.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- dijo el muchacho mirando preocupado a su hermana.

\- No, no te precocupes, solo será un rato. Vuelvo enseguida.- en eso la chica tomó rumbo hacia el ascensor para bajar al primer piso del hospital y salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Afuera del hospital, Lee había llegado junto a Temari y Karito. No bien el chico estacionó el auto, Temari se bajó inmediatamente y corrió hacia el hospital, había permanecido lo más tranquila que había podido, pero ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba ver a Shikamaru.

\- Temari-chan espera!- Le gritó Lee desde el auto, pero la rubia hizo caso omiso.

Cuando la rubia llegó a las puertas del hospital se encontró con Fumiko, quién venía saliendo. Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, Temari pudo notar el cansancio y unas prominentes ojeras en el rostro de Fumiko, y la pelinegra pudo notar la preocupación total en el rostro de Temari.

\- ¿Cómo está Shikamaru, Fumiko?- preguntó sin rodeos la rubia, no le importaba si Fumiko estaba allí, lo único que le importaba era saber si Shikamaru estaba bien.

Fumiko la miró, apenas podía hablar del cansancio, pero logró responderle.

\- Está bien. La tía Tsunade lo revisó, dijo que está fuera de peligro.- dijo la pelinegra. Temari no aguantó más y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a Fumiko, quién le correspondió el abrazo. Ya no importaba si se odiaban a muerte, ahora lo único que le importaba a ambas chicas era el bienestar del Nara.

\- Arigato, Fumiko.- le agradeció la rubia de corazón, ya que no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que la pelinegra había acompañado a su novio todo este tiempo y sinceramente... se lo agradecía.

000

Gaara había salido del instituto al enterarse de lo de Shikamaru e inmediatamente llamó por celular a Kushina para contarle lo ocurrido.

\- No puedo creerlo! ¿Pero cómo Gaara qué le pasó?!- Kushina no podía creer lo que escuchaba y el pelirrojo le relató brevemente lo que le había contado Naruto.- ¿Dónde estás Gaara? ¿Sigues en Senju?

\- Pedí permiso para ir a ver a Shikamaru. Temari ya se fue al hospital hace un rato con Karito.- le explicó el chico.

\- Bien, tú no te muevas de allí que voy inmediatamente a buscarte y nos vamos juntos al hospital.- le dijo la pelirroja mientras cortaba la comunicación y se disponía a ir a buscar a su ahijado.- Por Kami! Por favor que todo salga bien y que no le pase nada a Shikamaru por favor!

000

Tsubasa había mandado a llamar a Lee a través de Jiraiya, pero éste le dijo que el joven profesor había pedido permiso para ir a ver a un amigo que estaba en el hospital. La rubia refunfuñó, tenía tantas ganas de ver al pelinegro, luego refunfuñó más al ver a Kenjiro cruzar la puerta.

\- Que hay Tsubasa!- saludó el chico.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kenjiro? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?- dijo fastidiada la chica.

\- Necesito dinero, ¿me prestas?- rogó el muchacho haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿ y por qué habría de prestarte dinero?! Además, ¿no que la abuela ya te dió el tremendo arsenal el otro día?

-Yup.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste con ese dinero?

\- Lo que hace todo el mundo, gastarlo :P.- dijo Kenjiro despreocupadamente.

En eso Tsubasa le dijo a Jiraiya que se retirara que tenía que hablar a solas con Kenjiro. Una vez que el peliblanco se retiró Tsubasa miró reprobatoriamente al muchacho.

\- Debería reprenderte por lo irresponsable que eres, pero te lo dejaré pasar si me haces un favor y... también te prestaré dinero.- dijo la muchacha seriamente.

\- Yahoo! Bien, ¿cual es el favor?- preguntó emocionado el chico.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde se fue Rock Lee? ¿El interno?

Kenjiro abrió los ojos de par en par. _"Ayayay Tsubasa, como puedes caer tan bajo..."_ pensó cruelmente el muchacho.

\- Oye Tsubasa.- dijo Kenjiro mirandola traviesamente- ¿No te da vergüenza andar babosa y arrastrada por Lee-sensei? Porque creo que ya todo el instituto sabe que te babeas por él.

\- MOCOSO INSOLENTE!- Tsubasa estalló en furia y Kenjiro tuvo que esquivar la mega patada que le iba a propinar. Salió pitando de la oficina mientras que la rubia lo persiguió hasta la puerta del edificio de la dirección, dónde tuvo que parar, ya que Kenjiro se refugió en una multitud de alumnos, tenía que mantener su dignidad intachable.

Jiraiya estaba de piedra, había presenciado a una mini Tsunade y eso casi le hizo hacerse en los pantalones. _"Por Kami, es como dicen, de tal palo tal astilla"_

000

Temari estaba junto a Yoshino, Karito, Lee y los hermanos Uchiha esperando a que Shikamaru despertara, todos estaban sumamente nerviosos. El grupo de Naruto también había llegado, al igual que Gaara y Kushina, pero la mitad de ellos tuvieron que esperar afuera del hospital ya que era demasiada gente para un solo paciente. A Sasuke casi le dió un infarto cuando vió a Sakura e Ino llegar juntas al hospital, aunque ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

Finalmente se quedaron en la sala de espera Temari, Kushina, Gaara, Yoshino y los hermanos Uchiha. Karito estaba angustiandose mucho esperando en el hospital, por lo que prefirió acompañar a los demás a esperar afuera y le pidió a Temari que la llamara si había alguna novedad con su amigo. Otro que también se estaba impacientando un poco era Sasuke, por lo que se acercó a su hermana.

\- Oi Fumiko! Iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire.- le avisó a su hermana mientras se iba hacia el ascensor.

Afuera del hospital todos estaban cansados y ansiosos porque su amigo despertara. Lee intentaba distraer un poco a Karito, Naruto estaba apoyado en el hombro de Hinata, Karin estaba sentada junto a Shiho intentando tranquilizarla, Ino estaba abrazada a Choji y Sakura estaba sentada sola, un poco apartada del grupo. Sasuke divisó tal escena y cuando se acercó al grupo los saludó y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

\- Hola.- lo saludó la pelirrosa. El chico le devolvió el saludo.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Igual que todos, preocupado por ese idiota.- dijo el pelinegro cansado y algo fastidiado.- Anoche ni siquiera pude dormir.

Sakura instintivamente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Sasuke, el pelinegro la miró.

\- Sakura...

\- Dime.- dijo la chica expectante.

\- ¿Me acompañas a tomarme un café? Creo que lo necesito.

\- Claro, vamos!- en eso el pelinegro tomó su mano y ambos se levantaron y se alejaron del grupo. Sasuke miró de reojo a Ino, quién simplemente le apartó la mirada.

Hinata simplemente suspiró al ver a su amiga irse con Sasuke, cosa que el rubio notó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- le preguntó el chico a su novia.

\- Es Sakura, otra vez se fue con Sasuke.- dijo la peliazul preocupada.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

\- Naruto-kun, ¿ya olvidaste lo que le hizo Sasuke a Sakura?- Hinata le susurraba a Naruto para que Ino no escuchara.

\- Sí lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.- dijo fastidiado el rubio. Luego miró a la chica.- pero dejalos Hinata, tanto Sasuke como Sakura saben lo que hacen, y aquí entre nos, sabemos que ninguno de los dos ha dejado de quererse. Que les guste jugar a los estúpidos ya es cosa de ellos.

Hinata no pudo evitar ahogar una risita lo cual hizo que el rubio la abrazara más aún, como amaba verla contenta.

Lee miraba como Karito movía el pie en señal de nerviosismo por lo que le ofreció ir a comprar algo para comer, de esa forma también se distraía.

\- Bueno chicos, yo y Karito iremos a comer algo, así nos distraemos un poco.- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba junto a la castaña.

\- Oye Lee, ¿por qué no me traes un buen pedazo de hamburguesa plz?- dijo Karin, ya le había entrado el hambre. Lee asintió y se fue junto a Karito. Shiho miró reprobatoriamente a la pelirroja.

\- Por Kami Karin! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer en un momento así?!- dijo la rubia molesta.

\- Ay mujer! si me lo voy a comer yo no tú!- se defendió la pelirroja, luego se acercó un poco más a Shiho.- Oye, parece que pasa algo con esos dos.

\- Creeme que me tiene sin cuidado.

\- Ay que aburrida eres!- se quejó Karin. Luego miró como la pareja se perdía de vista.- De todas formas son mala gente, ¿por qué se ponen a comer pan delante de los pobres? No ven que me hacen echar de menos a Suigetsu.

Shiho simplemente rodó los ojos y rogó a todos los dioses que Shikamaru despertara y se acabara este martirio.

 **Noo Shika! no te mueras! nah nunca mataría a nuestro vago sexy eso jamás!**

 **Temari y Fumiko se abrazaron, wahh! el cielo se cae! XD.**

 **Sasusaku fans alerta! esos dos se fueron bien lejitos a tomarse el café... ¿qué pasará? lo veremos en el próximo cap muahahahaha.**

 **Besitos byebye**


	80. Capítulo 80: El amor está en el aire

**Es viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe, y nuestros romanticones también, muchos besitos y caricias en este cap, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 80: El amor está en el aire.**

\- Te juro que aún me cuesta digerir lo que le pasó a Shikamaru.- decía Sakura mientras se tomaba un café con Sasuke.

\- Ni yo, cuando llamaron a la tía Yoshino casi le dió un ataque.- explicaba el chico.

\- Me imagino.

\- Bueno, esperemos que despierte pronto. Él no se merece esto.- decía el chico pensativo.

\- Vaya, ¿desde cuando que lo quieres tanto tú?- dijo la pelirrosa burlonamente.

\- Mira, él y yo podemos tener nuestras diferencias, pero al final de cuentas somos amigos, así de simple.- dijo el chico mirando a la pelirrosa fijo.

\- Sí, supe que tanto tú como Fumiko lo acompañaron todo este tiempo.

\- Así soy yo con la gente que me importa.- dijo el muchacho acercandose peligrosamente a Sakura, quién lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la chica para probarlos una vez más, pero Sakura, coquetamente, le apartó la mirada antes de consumar el beso. Sasuke la miró perplejo y confuso mientras que ella simplemente le sonreía coqueta.

 _"Ay Sasuke, vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres un beso ;)"_

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, ¿por qué diantres lo había rechazado? ¿Acaso ella...?

\- Sakura.- la llamó el chico, la muchacha lo miró.- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

La chica lo miró anonadada.

\- No! por supuesto que...- en eso la chica reaccionó.- Bueno... mira Sasuke no quiero mentirte, pero la verdad es que... sí, estoy saliendo con otro chico.

Bien, eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Sasuke, pero no podía perder la compostura, por lo que siguió con su pose cool como si no le importara.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber con quién?- preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo.

\- Tú no lo conoces.- dijo la chica sin interes, luego lo miró pícaramente.- ¿Por qué? ¿te importa?

\- No.- dijo fríamente el chico.- Solo preguntaba.

\- Ah.- exclamó Sakura mientras seguía tomando su café.

\- Oye.- la llamó nuevamente el pelinegro.- ¿Tú crees que él se enojaría si te robo un beso?

\- ¿Enojarse?- dijo la chica a centímetros de Sasuke.- Se indignaría ¿entiendes?

En eso Sasuke se apartó de ella fastidiado.

\- Es que él es muy celoso.- explicó la muchacha.- si vieras los escandalos que me hace ;)

\- ya veo.- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

Sakura disfrutaba la reacción del pelinegro a mil.

 _Inner Sakura: Shannarooooo admite que te mueres de celos! kyahhhh!_

\- Oye Sasuke.- esta vez lo llamó la pelirrosa.- Ven.

El chico se acercó nuevamente a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- él no está aquí ¿sabes?- le susurró coquetamente la chica. Sasuke ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que la pelirrosa lo tomó firmemente del rostro y lo apresó en sus exquisitos labios. Por Kami! Sasuke jamás lo iba a admitir, pero esa mujer lo volvía loco, cuando estaba así de cerca con ella, era como si todo el mundo le valiera madre, solo quería sentirla cerca suyo y degustar esos deliciosos labios una y otra vez.

000

Todos estaban nerviosos en la sala de espera, Temari y Fumiko estaban sentadas frente a frente impacientes, esperando alguna noticia de Tsunade. Yoshino estaba sentada en un sillón un poco más lejano junto a Kushina y Gaara, totalmente ansiosa y angustiada. En eso la rubia abrió la puerta. Todos la miraron espectantes, la rubia simplemente suspiró aliviada.

\- Shikamaru despertó.- dijo la rubia. Tanto Temari como Fumiko se pusieron de pie y Yoshino fue directo hacia Tsunade.

\- ¿De verdad?! ¿Mi niño está bien?- preguntó ansiosa la mujer.

\- Sí, Yoshino, lo revisé y no tiene ninguna secuela. Se recuperará pronto.

Yoshino no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

\- ¿Podemos verlo?- dijo Kushina impaciente.

\- Sólo una persona a la vez, necesita descansar. El golpe, a pesar de ser fuerte, no causó daño alguno, pero aún así necesita estar en reposo.- explicó seria la rubia. En eso dejó pasar a Yoshino para que viera a su hijo. Los demás se quedaron afuera, pero al menos ya estaban un poco más aliviados de que el muchacho hubiera despertado.

000

Lee y Karito habían ido a comprar unos sandwiches y se habían sentado en una banquita para comer.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó el pelinegro a la chica, no había querido molestarla mucho desde que se enteraron de lo de Shikamaru.

\- Bien, un poco ansiosa, pero bien.- dijo la muchacha recibiendo el sandwich del chico.- perdona si he estado un poco distante, es solo que... me shockeo un poco lo de Shikamaru es todo.

\- No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo también me preocupé mucho.

\- De todas formas, gracias por tomarte la molestia de animarme.- dijo la chica algo divertida.

\- No es molestia, tú sabes que me encanta estar contigo.- dijo el muchacho mirandola dulcemente.

\- Hmm, de hecho no lo sabía.- dijo divertida la chica provocando que el muchacho se sonrojara un poco.- pero si me lo repites talvez se me quede grabado en mi disco duro.

Lee ahogó una risa nerviosa luego miró fijamente a Karito.

\- Bueno... me encanta estar contigo Karito.

\- A mí también, Lee.- le dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

En eso Lee comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha, ladeó un poco la cabeza para por fin besarla, pero lamentablemente el celular de Karito sonó provocando que la chica se distrajera y evitando el contacto.

\- Es Temari.- dijo la chica mientras contestaba.- ¿Temari?... ¿Qué?! Vamos para allá de inmediato.

En eso la chica se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasó Karito?- preguntó preocupado Lee.

\- Shikamaru despertó...

000

\- Ya mamá, estoy bien en serio.- decía fastidiado el Nara mientras su madre no paraba de abrazarlo y besarlo.

\- Cierra la boca! Soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho de amarte.- dijo firmemente la mujer.

-*sigh* mendokusei

\- Yoshino ha estado muy preocupada por ti Shikamaru, al igual que todos tus amigos.- le dijo Tsunade.- De hecho están todos esperando allá afuera.

En eso se vino una bella imagen a la mente de Shikamaru.

\- ¿Vino Temari?- preguntó el chico.

\- Por supuesto que vino! ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa baka?!- lo regañó la pelinegra.

\- Quiero verla.- dijo el chico mirando a su madre como rogandole, la pelinegra suspiró al igual que la rubia, por Kami! definitivamente estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Tsunade le pidió a la enfermera que llamara a la novia del chico. La chica obedeció y se asomó por la puerta. Haciendo que todos en la sala de espera la miraran espectantes.

\- El joven Shikamaru desea ver a su novia.- anunció la enfermera.

Temari y Fumiko, quienes estaban sentadas al lado de la puerta, se pusieron de pie al instante. Ambas se miraron, y la enfermera quedó completamente confusa. La rubia y la pelinegra se quedaron literalmente estáticas.

\- Oigan! si no se deciden voy yo y punto.- dijo Karito atrás de ellas fastidiada por la ridicula situación. En eso Fumiko reaccionó.

\- Perdón, es la costumbre.- dijo resignada la pelinegra apartandose de la puerta.

\- Arigato, Fumiko.- expresó la rubia mientras atravesaba la puerta junto a la enfermera.

Apenas Shikamaru la vió no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba tan ansioso por verla. Por su parte Temari le devolvió la sonrisa, había estado tan preocupada y al verlo bien, definitvamente fue un alivio.

\- ¿cómo estás?- dijo la rubia mirando a su novio.

\- Bien, gracias.- dijo el muchacho mirandola embobadamente, luego miró a su madre como hablandole mentalmente. Yoshino captó la indirecta y se retiró junto a Tsunade y la enfermera.

\- No sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, Baka!- le dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Perdón.- dijo un poco avergonzado el chico, luego tomó la mano de su novia.- pero almenos estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

La chica abrazó a su hombre y comenzaron a besarse. En eso la máquina de signos vitales comenzó a alterarse, ya que... las pulsasiones del Nara comenzaron a acelerarse un poco.

\- Hmp, mejor relajate o vas a romper la máquina Nara.- se burló la chica alejandose un poco de él.

\- Mendokusei.

000

Ya era jueves y no había pasado ninguna novedad desde el lunes, salvo que apenas le habían dado el alta a Shikamaru, su madre se lo llevó derechito a su casa para que descansara y no lo mandó al instituto, cosa que le agradó al chico ya que pudo dormir todo el día y en las tardes tenía las dulces visitas de su novia Temari, sip, estaba viviendo como rey, totalmente atendido por su madre, Temari y una que otras veces Karito iba a verlo también.

Asuma, había ido a visitarlo hoy y estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer juntos, jugar shogi y hablar de la vida.

\- Jaque mate.- Shikamaru nuevamente le había vuelto a ganar a Asuma.

\- Argh, ¡Volví a perder!- dijo el hombre mientras se colocaba su mano derecha en la cabeza en señal de derrota.- Bien, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Esto lo decía debido a que habían quedado en que el ganador de esta partida le pediría algo al perdedor.

\- Um...- Shikamaru comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, sinceramente no sabía que pedirle a Asuma.

\- Vamos Shikamaru, debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti.- dijo el hombre divertido, el muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros, por kami que era un simplón.

\- Mejor dejemoslo así, no hay nada en especial que quiera.

\- Hm... que te parece si salimos a cenar algo, yo pago. Claro cuando Yoshino te deje salir de la cama.

\- Suena bien.

\- Podríamos invitar a Choji e Ino. Así reúno a Ino-Shika-Cho de nuevo.

\- ¿Vas a excluir a Karito?- el Nara lo miró divertido.- Definitivamente cuando se entere quiero ver su reacción.

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, de seguro esa cena sería muy divertida con esos cuatro nuevamente reunidos.

000

En Senju, apenas las chicas salieron del instituto Temari y Karito fueron a visitar a Shikamaru y Hinata se fue al preuniversitario. Sakura estaba a punto de dirigirse a su casa cuando un auto le bloqueó el paso, la chica estuvo a punto de alegarle al idiota que no la dejaba pasar hastq eu vió quién estaba dentro.

\- Hola!- la saludó Kenjiro.

\- Que hay Ken.- lo saludó de vuelta la chica.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Voy para mi casa ¿y tú?

\- No sé.- dijo el muchacho haciéndose el interesante.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo?

\- ¿Algo como qué?- le dijo coquetamente la pelirrosa.

\- Hmm, podríamos ir a comprar unos discos, ¿te parece?

\- ¿y tienes dinero para eso?

\- Nope, pero sé donde conseguir, ven.- el chico invitó a la pelirrosa a subirse al auto, quién aceptó gustosamente. ¿Qué rayos se tramaba este chico? ni idea, pero la curiosidad pudo más que la razón con la chica.

Finalmente la llevó a la oficina de Tsubasa y comenzó a hurgar en la cartera de la muchacha para sacarle la tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero. Sakura estaba nerviosa, si Tsubasa los descubría estaban fritos o muertos... Y hablando de la reina de Roma. Ambos chicos escucharon pasos dirigirse hacia la oficina por lo que se escondieron debajo del escritorio de la joven directora.

Era Jiraiya, quién venía dejar unos documentos, en eso vió el retrato de Tsunade, el cual estaba detrás de su escritorio, era grande y reflejaba muy bien los atributos de la mujer.

\- Ay Tsunade.- Jiraiya comenzó a hablarle al retrato.- Si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero...

Sakura y Kenjiro tuvieron que aguantarse la risa, no era nada nuevo en realidad, todo el instituto sabía que Jiraiya se moría por Tsunade, pero la mujer jamás le había dado bola, lo único que le daba eran golpes y más golpes. Bueno, el amor duele...

Después del monologo de Jiraiya, éste se retiró de la oficina y Sakura no pudo evitar emitir una risita.

\- Shh, callate.- le dijo el chico a la pelirrosa mientras la miraba fijo. Estaban bien apegaditos bajo el escritorio, demasiado cerca en realidad, casi que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Estuvieron a punto de besarse hasta que la voz de Tsubasa los desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi oficina Jiraiya?!- se oyó chillar a la muchacha.

\- Venía a entregarle los informes del segundo trimestre.- se excusó el hombre.

\- Bien, dejemelos por ahí y los revisaré. Ahora retirese.- dijo la chica mientras revisaba sus cosas.- ¿Y dónde está mi auto?! ¿No me digas que Kenjiro se lo llevó?!

Sakura no pudo evitar reíse nuevamente por lo que Kenjiro tuvo que taparle la boca con el dedo índice.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el peliblanco.

\- Ratones de seguro, se están comiendo esta pocilga por dentro.- dijo despectivamente la muchacha.

Mientras Tsubasa discutía con Jiraiya, Sakura no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Kenjiro y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando el castaño nuevamente se le acercó y esta vez sí pudieron juntar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Una vez que Tsubasa y Jiraiya desaparecieron por la puerta, Sakura y Kenjiro pararon de besarse.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó divertida la muchacha.

\- No sé, tenía muchas ganas ;)- le dijo el chico sensualmente. Vaya que había cambiado, Sakura jamás en la vida le había dado bola al castaño, pero ahora que se había convertido en un atractivo y sexy adolescente el cuento ya era otro...

Luego se fueron al centro comercial a comprar cds, estuvieron un buen rato entretenidos escuchando música, compraron una buena cantidad de cds y finalmente salieron del lugar.

\- Y ¿cómo vas a explicarle a Tsubasa esta tremenda compra? o peor... a la vieja Tsunade?!- exclamó la pelirrosa divertida, ya quería ver como se las arreglaba el chico cuando ambas rubias lo descubrieran y lo quisieran matar.

\- No te preocupes, ahí me las arreglo ;)- dijo el chico pícaramente, Sakura simplemente se rió a carcajadas.- ¿Quiere que la lleve a su casa mi lady? ya es tarde.

\- pero por supuesto! ;)

000

Minato había aprovechado de ir a ver a Kushina a la tienda, ya había pasado harta agua bajo el puente, no podía seguir molesta aún... ¿o sí?

\- Hola, Kushina.- la saludó el hombre. Kushina, quién estaba de espaldas, se volteó a verlo y tenía que admitir que la sorprendió su visita.

\- Minato... hola.- dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien gracias, ¿que te trae por aquí?- preguntó cortesmente la mujer.

\- Bueno, un montón de cosas en realidad. ¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que tengo prohibido venir a verte?- dijo entre divertido y nervioso el rubio.

\- Hmp, no podría prohibirte nada aunque quisiera.- dijo la pelirroja.- Sé perfectamente que a tí cuanto más se te prohiben las cosas, más las haces!

\- Bueno... eso es verdad.- dijo el rubio algo avergonzado, Kushina no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.- En realidad... quería hacerte una invitación.

\- ¿A mí?- preguntó la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.- ¿Y se puede saber a donde?

\- Quería invitarte a "Will of Fire", para que la conozcas y me veas esta noche.- Kushina lo miró suspicaz.- Sin compromiso, puedes perfectamente mandarme al diablo y decirme que no, pero... no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

\- ¿Que pretendes Minato?- preguntó Kushina sin filtro.

\- Solo quiero que nos llevemos bien Kushina, no quiero que estemos peleados o que nos tengamos bronca, quiero que estemos en buenos terminos, en serio.- le rogó el rubio con su típica carita que a Kushina siempre la cautivaba y terminaba por convencerla. Lo pensó detenidamente por un momento hasta que finalmente aceptó.

 _Inner Minato: YES!_

\- Arigato Kushina, te veo a la noche entonces ^^

\- Nos vemos.- dijo la mujer mientras el hombre se retiraba de la tienda.

 _"Kushina por kami! ¿qué estás haciendo?! pero no puedo evitarlo... aún siento algo fuerte por él que no me hace decirle que no... maldita sea!"_

000

Hinata finalmente no había ido al preuniversitario y se había juntado con Naruto en su casa, el chico estaba recostado en las piernas de la muchacha descansando mientras que la chica miraba la televisión. Se veía tan apacible el chico durmiendo que Hinata no pudo evitar comenzar a darle besitos cortos en su rostro, cosa que le agradó mucho al rubio, quién se volteó para que esos besitos ahora se dirigieran a su boca. En eso una carraspera los devolvió a la realidad.

\- Hinata-san.- la llamó Neji con su típica voz fría. La pareja lo miró expectante.- No quisiese interrumpir, pero... acaba de llegar Hiashi san.

Hinata se levantó bruscamente de la cama provocando que Naruto cayese de bruces al suelo.

\- Naruto-kun escondete!- exclamó la peliazul asustada.

\- Descuida yo lo distraigo.- dijo el castaño mientras iba a recibir a su tío.

En eso la peliazul comenzó a buscar algún lugar para esconder a su novio, ya que si Hiashi lo descubría lo asesinaría de seguro.

\- Hola Hiashi-san.- saludó Neji a su tío.

\- Hola, Neji.- saludó cortesmente el hombre.- ¿Sabes de quién es el auto que está estacionado allá afuera?

\- Ni idea.- se desentendió el muchacho.- De seguro es de algún vecino.

\- ¿Hinata está?

\- No la he visto, llegué hace poco.

\- Iré a revisar su pieza.- dijo el hombre mientras subía por las escaleras, pero Neji no se movía de su lugar.- ¿Neji?

\- ¿Sí? ¿Hiashi-san?

\- Necesito subir, ¿puedes correrte?

\- Claro, adelante.- Neji dejó pasar a su tío quién se fue directo a la pieza de la peliazul.

Mientras tanto en la pieza Hinata se cabeceaba dónde esconder al rubio.

\- ¿Hinata dónde me escondo?- susurró histérico el rubio. En eso Hiashi comenzó a tocar la puerta.

\- Hinata! ¿Hinata estás ahí?!- la llamó su padre con voz firme.

\- La ventana!- Hinata empujó al rubio hacia la ventana para que saliera por ella.

\- ¿Estás segura?!

\- Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun.- en eso la chica lo besó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Naruto salió por la ventana y se escondió en un lateral. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta su padre entró inmediatamente.

\- ¿Estabas conversando con alguien?- preguntó el hombre duramente.

\- No papá, era el televisor.- se excusó la chica.

\- Ese televisor está apagado Hinata.- dijo el hombre mientras se ponía a revisar el baño y el closet.

\- Acabo de apagarlo.

\- ¿Tú no deberías estar en el preuniversitario a estas horas?

Naruto, quién estaba afuera, intentaba por todos los medios no perder el equilibrio, aunque fue inutil, porque finalmente se cayó de la ventana.

 _"Auch... quién me manda a mí a tener un romance a escondidas dattebayo! T_T"_ pensaba el pobre chico adolorido.

 **Sólo a Naruto se le ocurre jugar a Romeo y Julieta, bueno... al menos no me matarán hoy, Shikamaru salió vivito y sin secuelas del accidente, no se preocupen ni se me pasó por la mente hacerle perder la memoria, muy cliche eso y de hecho me carga hahaha, así que quedate tranquila Solange, nadie tendrá pérdida de memoria en este fic muahahaha.**

 **Lissa, ahí tienes besito doble de nuestra pelirrosa picarona, uno con Sasuke y otro con Ken, uyuyuyuy.**

 **Besitos a todos byebye**


	81. Capítulo 81: El pillo de Konoha

**Porque Lissa lo pidió aquí viene capi doble! Capi enfocado en nuestro Kenjiro, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 81: El pillo de Konoha**

Sakura y Kenjiro había llegado de su aventura en la disquería y la pelirrosa le agradecía al castaño por haberle regalado toda esa cantidad de cds.

\- Oye Sakura, ¿qué vas a hacer a la noche?- preguntó curioso el chico.

\- No sé, voy a ver si llamo a Hinata y Karito para ir a bailar a "Will of Fire", ya que obviamente Temari se va a quedar con Shikamaru, como tiene toque de queda ;).- le dijo la pelirrosa divertida.

\- Hmm, ¿y van a ir solas?

\- No, Hinata irá con Naruto y Karito con Lee de seguro.

\- Ah, ¿y tú?- dijo el chico acercandose a Sakura. Ella lo miró fijamente.- ¿Con quién vas a ir tú?

\- Sola.- le respondió la chica. Ambos se quedaron mirandose a pocos centímetros de la boca del otro.

\- Bueno, que te vaya bien entonces, pasalo regio! ;)- en eso el chico se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta. Sakura quedó completamente de piedra, ya daba por hecho que la invitaría.

 _Inner Sakura: Kyah! lo tengo loco!_

000

Al otro día en Senju, las chicas le contaban a Temari lo ocurrido en "Will of Fire", había sido un completo desastre, para variar Sakura había hecho un escándalo debido a que Kenjiro había llevado a Tenten a la discoteque y apenas se vieron las chicas se pusieron a pelear por el castaño. Otra sorpresa inesperada fue que no sólo el castaño llevó a Tenten sino que también a Tsubasa, por lo que Lee y Karito no pudieron ni tocarse las uñas, aunque se llevaron un susto de muerte cuando la rubia casi los pilla juntos en el auto del pelinegro.

\- Ay Sakura, siempre haciendo escandalos tú.- la regañaba la rubia.

\- Oye Temari, no fue culpa mía, fue culpa de Tenten que se puso a besuquear a Kenjiro delante mío!- se defendía la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura, tú sabes como es Kenjiro. Además recuerda amiguito de quién es.- le recordó la castaña a su amiga.

\- No lo compares con Sasuke, Karito! Oye, él está cambiado, ya no es el payaso idiota que era antes, él es... genial!- dijo la chica suspirando.

Temari enarcó una ceja, Karito rodó los ojos y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

 _"Está perdida..."_ pensaron las tres al unísono.

000

En el salón 3-1, antes de entrar a clases, Kenjiro hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer... negocios. Estaba vendiendo cds piratas a sus compañeros, copias de los cds que se había comprado con el dinero de Tsubasa.

\- Bien, compañero me llevo este.- decía Kiba mientras elegía uno de los tantos cds.

\- Muy bien!- dijo el chico entusiasmado, pero al ver que el chico salvaje se iba sin pagar le llamó la atención.- Oi oi! el dinero Kiba!

\- Te lo pago después!- exclamó el chico alejandose. Kenjiro simplemente suspiró, en eso una bella castaña se acercó a él.

\- Oye, ¿y a mí me vas a hacer un precio especial?- le preguntó Yakumo coquetamente.

\- Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras Yakumo-chan ;)- en eso el chico tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Oi oi oi!- se quejó cierta castaña de chonguitos que venía entrando. Kenjiro y Yakumo se separaron y la castaña de cabello largo se devolvió a su asiento.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Yakumo?!

\- Nada... ¿por qué?- se hizo el desentendido el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca. En eso la chica miró lo que hacía.

\- Oye, y ¿por qué estás vendiendo tus cds?

\- ¿y quién te dijo que son mis cds?- dijo el chico tranquilamente. Tenten lo miró confusa y el chico le hizo un gesto con el dedo de que se acercara para susurrarle al oído.- Los compré con la tarjeta de Tsubasa.

En eso el chico intentó besar a la castaña, pero ella coquetamente le hizo el quite.

\- Cuidadito con Yakumo, ¿me oíste Kenjiro? Porque te tengo en la mira.- le advirtió Tenten.- Y pobre de ti que se te ocurra-

Pero la chica no pudo continuar ya que Kurenai sensei había llegado al salón, por lo que todos los chicos corrieron a sus pupitres. Cuando Kenjiro llegó a su asiento detrás de Tenten ella lo miró seria.

\- Tu casi te condenas, así que ten cuidado Kenjiro.- le dijo la castaña seria.

\- ¿Estás loca? La gente como yo nunca se condena ;)- le dijo el muchacho sensualmente en el oído a la chica de chonguitos provocando que la chica le sonriera traviesamente.

000

Tsubasa estaba como loca buscando su tarjeta de crédito, por lo que le ordenó a Jiraiya que descubriera quién se la había hurtado, aunque el peliblanco ya tenía una sospecha de quién podía haber sido, a su vez, la rubia también le pidió que llamara a Lee, tenía algo que aclarar con él.

Una vez que el chico llegó a la oficina fue recibido por la rubia.

\- Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí Lee.- le dijo la rubia coquetamente.

\- Sí, he tenido hartos exámenes que corregir.- se excusó el muchacho.

La muchacha se levantó del escritorio y se acercó al muchacho para abrazarlo.

\- Vaya que me tenías abandonada Lee.

\- Tsubasa-sama, ¿para esto me mandó a llamar?

\- Para esto y todo lo que tú quieras ;)- dijo la muchacha abrazandolo más fuerte, el chico simplemente la apartó.- ¿Pero que te ocurre Lee? Eres un hombre joven, atractivo, inteligente. ¿No me digas que no te gustan las mujeres?

\- Sí, si me gustan. Si eso es todo con su permiso Tsubasa-sama.- dijo el chico mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- Sobre eso quería hablarte.- lo detuvo la chica, ya más seria.- Anoche, en la discoteque, te vi en un auto con una mujer. Quiero saber quién es ella.

A Lee casi le dió un infarto. _"Mierda, alcanzó a vernos"_

\- ¿y...?- preguntó la muchacha sin dejar de mirar a Lee.- ¿te vas a quedar callado?

\- Lo siento Tsubasa-sama, pero eso es personal y no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Con su permiso.- Lee nuevamente intentó retirarse, pero la rubia no lo iba a permitir.

\- Un momento Lee!- el chico nuevamente se volteó a ver a la directora.- Te recuerdo que ahora soy la directora del instituto y yo decido cuando se termina una conversación. ¿Así que...? ¿No me vas a decir quién era esa mujer?

\- No Tsubasa-sama, no le voy a decir con quién estoy saliendo porque es asunto mío y personal.

\- Como quieras.- dijo finalmente la chica.- Lo que es yo, voy a averiguar quién es esa mujer y cuando lo haga, tú y yo volveremos a conversar. Hasta pronto profesor!

Lee finalmente salió de la habitación sin emitir sonido alguno. _"Demonios, ahora Tsubasa-sama está alerta, tendré que tener ultracuidado de ahora en adelante con Karito, sino esto se pondrá feo"_ pensaba el chico nervioso mientras salía del edificio de la dirección.

000

Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, ya que su padre le había sonsacado a Neji que tenía un "amigo" llamado Naruto con el cual Hinata salía "a veces", y ahora estaban cenando todos en la mesa y ya había comenzado el interrogatorio.

\- ¿y Hinata?- preguntó serio el patriarca de los Hyuga.- ¿Estás saliendo con ese tipo o qué?

\- Hiashi! por favor!- lo regañó la matriarca.

\- Sólo quería saber si mi hija estaba saliendo con ese chico es todo! Ya no puedo preguntar nada en esta casa!- exclamó el hombre levantandose de la mesa.- Iré por una botella de vino.

En eso el hombre desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Neesan!- susurró Hanabi a su hermana.- ¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con un chico?

Hinata se sonrojó a morir, afortunadamente Neji acudió en su ayuda.

\- Sólo es un amigo Hanabi-chan, es todo.- acotó el castaño.

\- Ay, pero es un amigo especial ¿no?

\- Bueno... sí- dijo tímidamente la peliazul.

\- Kyah! y ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó la castaña, su madre también prestó atención.

\- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.- respondió la chica.- Su padre es el dueño de "Will of Fire"

Hiashi escuchó toda la conversación que estaban teniendo en el comedor mientras buscaba el vino y casi le dió un infarto al escuchar el nombre del muchacho con el que Hinata estaba saliendo. Tanto fue el impacto que soltó la botella de vino, la cual se quebró y se derramó todo el líquido en el piso. Su mujer fue a ver que pasaba y Hiashi le dijo que simplemente se le había caído la botella, la mujer comenzó a limpiar el desastre mientras que Hiashi se quedó pensativo.

 _"Así que por eso conocías tanto a mi hija Minato, porque anda con tu maldito hijo"_ pensó el hombre molesto, no permitiría por nada del mundo que Hinata se involucrara con semejante muchacho, sobre su cadaver.

000

Sasuke había ido a visitar a Kenjiro y se habían puesto a conversar de la vida.

\- ¿Has ido a visitar a Shikamaru?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Nah, me da flojera, además si quisiese saber algo de él siempre le pregunto a la jefa. Como son uña y mugre.- dijo el castaño despreocupadamente.

\- y ¿vas a contarme por fin por qué rayos le dices "jefa" a Karito?

\- Oh cierto! lo había olvidado. Bien sientate porque se viene largo.

Sasuke tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de Kenjiro y lo miró atento.

-Bien, todo comenzó hace exactamente 5 años...- comenzó el relato el chico.

FLASHBACK

Kenjiro nuevamente había llegado tarde a clases.

\- Que onda Iruka-sensei!- saludó el chico al llegar... una hora tarde...

\- Kenjiro por kami! ¿Por qué tan tarde?! Ya es la quinta vez en este mes!- se quejó el profesor.

\- Es que... me quedé dormido sensei, lo siento ;P- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.

\- Kenjiro en serio, debes aprender a ser más responsable. Mira por ejemplo a Shikamaru y Karito, todos sabemos lo flojos que son, pero aún así son responsables y llegan a tiempo a clases!

 _"Eso es porque mi madre prácticamente me lanza de la cama..."_ pensó fastidiado el pelinegro.

 _" Eso es porque Asuma prácticamente me trae a rastras..."_ pensó aburrida la castaña.

 _"Mendokusei/Tsumaranai"_ se quejaron mentalmente ambos chicos.

\- Lo siento Kenjiro, pero esta vez no te la dejaré pasar, te vas al pasillo.- sentenció finalmente Iruka, el castaño simplemente obedeció.

No pasaron ni diez minutos y ya le estaban haciendo compañía Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru y Choji.

\- ¿Y ustedes por qué fue?- preguntó el castaño.

\- Dormir.- dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

\- Traer mascotas.- dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru salía de su chaleco.

\- Comer.- dijo Choji triste porque le habían quitado sus papitas.

\- Hacer avioncitos de papel y tirarlos al aire.- dijo Naruto fastidiado y aburrido.

En eso cierta castaña también salió al pasillo.

\- ¿Karito?! ¿Tú también?!- exclamó desconcertado el castaño.- ¿No me digas que te quedaste dormida también?!

\- Es obvio ¿no?- dijo la chica aburrida, luego miró al Nara.- Si cierta persona no se hubiese dormido en su turno de vigilar.

\- Oye, tenía sueño, no pude evitarlo.- dijo el pelinegro rascándose la nuca. En eso Asuma vió al grupito en el pasillo.

\- ¿Otra vez chicos?- se quejó el hombre, en eso todos comenzaron a protestar para defenderse y decir que era injusto que estuvieran allí, que sólo eran niños, etc etc.- Bueno, tengo una buena solución para que gasten esas energías que tienen.

 _"Ay no..."_ pensó Karito sabiendo perfectamente qué se traía Asuma.

Nadie supo cómo, pero finalmente terminaron todos en el gimnasio junto a Sakura, Ino y Kyo, quienes se habían colado al grupo.

\- ¿Artes marciales? ¿En serio sensei?- dijo aburrido Kenjiro.

\- Vamos Kenjiro, no hay nada más sano que canalizar esa energía que tienes en alguna actividad y creo que entrenarte no estaría mal, así te zafas de las palizas de tu madrina.- bromeó Asuma. Finalmente el chico aceptó no muy convencido.

\- Oiga sensei.- Ino levantó la mano.- pero supongo que no nos pondrá a entrenar con estos enfermos ¿verdad? Sakura y yo no sabemos ni lo básico.

Esto lo dijo apuntando al grupito que ya sabía "defenderse".

\- Es por eso que los pondré en equipos. Como son 9, haremos equipos de a tres personas, y obviamente pondré chicos que ya saben pelear con chicos que no saben para que les enseñen.

 _"Siiii Shannarooo! Que me toque con Shikamaru por favor!"_ chillaba Sakura internamente.

 _"Siiii Dattebayo! Que me toque con Sakura-chan por favor!" aullaba Naruto en su interior._

 _-_ Bien el primer equipo será... Naruto, Kiba y... Sakura.

\- SIIIIIII DATTEBAYO!- Chilló el rubio.

\- Oye, no te emociones tanto porque estoy en tu equipo.- dijo Kiba sarcásticamente.

\- NO LO DECÍA POR TI IDIOTA!

\- ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS IDIOTA, RETARDADO?!

\- CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA LOS DOS!- Sakura les dio una buena a ambos, ya se había puesto de mal humor porque no le había tocado con el Nara.

Asuma simplemente ignoró tal escena y continuó.

\- Bien, siguiente equipo...- comenzó Asuma.

 _"Uy Kyo está aquí, me va a enseñar artes marciales que romantico! kyah!"_ pensó Ino mientras le lanzaba unas miraditas al peliceleste.

\- Ino, Shikamaru y... Choji.

\- QUE?!- Bramó la Yamanaka.- Sensei ¿que rayos van a enseñarme estos dos? ¿a comer y dormir?!

\- Yo no sé artes marciales.- dijo Choji mientras abría unas papitas.

\- ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL IDIOTA DE SHIKAMARU NOS VA A ENSEÑAR?! SE VA A QUEDAR DORMIDO EN PLENA ACCIÓN!

\- ES CIERTO SENSEI!- Acotó la pelirrosa.- Kiba es un inutil y Naruto... ES NARUTO! ¿QUE VOY A APRENDER DE ÉL?! ¿A SER UN INCORDIO?!

Ambas damas comenzaron a reclamar, por lo que Asuma tuvo que argumentar como pudo diciendoles que los equipos los balanceo según sus capacidades y que en cada equipo colocó a alguien que ya supiera defenderse para ayudarlos.

\- Y finalmente.- siguió Asuma.- Karito, Kyo y... Kenjiro.

El castaño miró a la castaña.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo lejos de Shikamaru, Karito. Esto se pondrá interesante.

Naruto de repente saltó con algo.

\- Oigan!- todos lo miraron.- ¿Y no vamos a ponerle nombres a los equipos?

\- ¿Nombres?- dijo Kiba confuso.

\- Sí! para referirnos a nosotros algo así como "El super equipo de Naruto"!

\- NI DE COÑA TE DEJO QUE NOS PONGAS ESE NOMBRE!- bramó la pelirrosa.

\- Hm... un nombre de equipo...- dijo pensativa la rubia de Konoha.

 _"Por favor que no nos ponga un nombre hueco por favor..."_ rogó internamente Shikamaru.

\- Bah! el de ustedes es fácil.- dijo Naruto mirando al equipo de Ino.- Ino-Shika-Cho.

Los tres chicos lo quedaron mirando perplejos, pero a Asuma sí le había gustado el nombre.

\- Vaya, que ingenioso Naruto.- acotó el hombre, luego miró a los tres muchachos.- ¿les parece Ino-Shika-Cho?

Ino asintió, mientras el nombre de ella fuese el primero le valía, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros aceptando y Choji levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- Bien, ya que estás tan ingenioso por qué no nos pones un nombre también a nosotros Naruto.- dijo Kenjiro mirando al rubio.

\- Hm...- el rubio analizó al trío con cara zorruna. Luego se le ocurrió algo.- ya se! Triple K!

\- ¿triple k?- preguntó Kyo sin hallarle la lógica.

\- Sí, por sus iniciales. Karito, Kenjiro, Kyo... Triple "K"

El trío lo quedó mirando impactado, vaya que andaba creativo el día de hoy el Uzumaki.

\- ¿y nosotros qué?- se quejó Kiba.

\- Equipo 7!

\- ¿huh? ¿por qué 7?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Porque es el número de la suerte! jijiji.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza, no había remedio con aquel chico, pero al menos les había colocado un nombre decente.

Una vez que terminaron de aprender lo básico, los tres equipos se dispusieron a retirarse. Asuma les aconsejó que comenzaran a juntarse de vez en cuando para conocerse mejor y entrenar de vez en cuando sin ir necesariamente a su clase.

\- Argh genial.- se quejaba Sakura una vez que salió a almorzar.- El idiota de Kiba se fue volando. ¿Cómo rayos nos vamos a conocer mejor si sale corriendo como energumeno?!

\- Hola, Sakura-chan!- saludó Naruto desde atrás.- Como estamos en el mismo equipo podríamos almorzar juntos para conocernos mejor ¿no?

\- ¿Por qué comería el almuerzo contigo Naruto? ¿Cómo pudo eso siquiera cruzar tu mente?

\- Pero estamos en el mismo equipo, y Asuma-sensei dijo que...

\- Naruto, eres tan fastidioso.- le dijo sin filtro la pelirrosa mientras se daba media vuelta e iba en busca de Kiba, prefería mil veces compartir el almuerzo con Kiba y su hediondo perro Akamaru que con el idiota de Naruto.

\- Pero...- Naruto ni siquiera puso articular palabra, ya que la pelirrosa ya se había alejado.

 _"Que molesto, por fin me toca en algo con Sakura-chan, pero aún así no me da bola"_ pensó el rubio un poco deprimido. _"Pero no me rendiré! Le demostraré a Sakura-chan todas mis habilidades, verá que soy genial y se terminará enamorando de mi! siii dattebayo!"_

Al otro lado de la escuela, Ino, Shikamaru y Choji compartían el almuerzo mientras la rubia colocaba las reglas del juego.

\- A ver, estamos en el mismo equipo, así que tendrán que seguir mis órdenes. Sólo así funcionará esto. ¿me oíste Shikamaru?- ordenaba la rubia, Shikamaru la miró.- Puede que tú seas el más experimentado, pero las ordenes las daré yo ¿entendido?

\- Hai hai.- suspiró el Nara.

 _" Sólo así podrá funcionar esto, porque se pondrá histérica si no se sale con la suya"_ pensó para así el Nara.

\- ¿Por qué no nos diriges a Yakiniku Q, Ino?- Acotó Choji emocionado por comer barbacoa.

\- *sigh* es inutil...- suspiró la rubia, ¿cómo rayos iba a soportar a esos dos sin volverse loca?

En el techo, cerca de dónde estaba Ino y su grupo, estaban Karito, Kenjiro y Kyo.

\- Bien, bien. Como estamos en el mismo equipo supongo que debemos escoger un líder. Yo propongo a Karito- dijo el castaño simpáticamente.

\- Olvidalo, demasiado trabajo.- dijo la chica, quién estaba recostada en el techo descansando.- Además no le pediste la opinión a Kyo.

\- Creo que Kenjiro tiene razón.- acotó el peliceleste, Karito lo miró de reojo.- A pesar de que intentas ocultarlo con tu exceso de flojera y tu actitud de "todo me da igual" se nota a leguas que eres una chica extremadamente inteligente y estratégica. Has logrado mantener tu fachada de chica promedio todos estos años a la perfección, por lo que tienes aptitudes de liderazgo.

Kenjiro quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco por la acotación de Kyo.

\- Hmp, tal parece que no fue tan perfecta mi estrategia ya que lograste darte cuenta Kyo.- dijo la castaña.

\- Pues, tu pelea con Shikamaru en tu cumpleaños dejó en evidencia las capacidades intelectuales y estratégicas de ambos. Fue por eso que me di cuenta.

\- ¿Huh? ¿peleaste con Shikamaru?! ¿EN SERIO?!- Kenjiro no podía creerlo, se había perdido la pelea del siglo.

\- *sigh* bien, supongo que no tengo opción, acepto.- dijo aburrida la chica. Kyo sonrió y Kenjiro saltó de alegría.

\- Bien! Triple K ya tiene a su lider, la "Jefa" Karito!

\- Cierra la boca Kenjiro.

\- A la orden Jefa!

 **y ahí está el misterio de "la jefa" hahaha. Si sé, Kiba como que no encaja en el "equipo 7", pero... no había nadie más ahahahahah, pobre Kiba siempre es el último recurso para todo XD.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi con mucho cariño, aparte así indagamos un poco el como entrenaron los chicos para pelear de la manera en que lo hacen ahora jiji, besitos byebye**


	82. Capítulo 82: Que comiencen los combates!

**Seguimos en el pasado, los chicos tendrán que demostrar sus habilidades para saber quién es el mejor, capítulo con peleas y humor. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 82: Que comiencen los combates!**

Sakura se estaba lavando las manos y un poco la cara, tenía que admitirlo se había puesto un poco nerviosa con todo el asunto de los combates. Asuma había organizado un mini torneo, por exigencia de Naruto..., para probar sus habilidades y cómo habían avanzado durante estos tres meses de entrenamiento. Lo único que rogaba era que no le tocara con su amado Shikamaru o con la enferma de Karito. En eso vió que alguien la observaba.

\- Ino.- dijo Sakura al ver a su amiga.

\- ¿No me digas que estás nerviosa?- preguntó la rubia, Sakura simplemente bufó, no quería reconocerlo. Luego la rubia acotó burlonamente.- Bueno, siempre puedes renunciar...

\- No renunciaré. Ni lo pienses.- dijo la pelirrosa decidida. Luego se dirigióa hacia la salida del baño y cuando se cruzó con Ino la miró fijo.- Es más, estoy ansiosa.

Una vez que la chica desapareció por la puerta, Ino sonrió.

 _"Hm, nada mejor que un poco de provocación para animarte amiga ;)"_ pensó traviesamente la Yamanaka mientras procedía a lavarse un poco la cara también, ya que... ella también estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

Ya en el gimnasio, Asuma procedió a explicar las reglas y anunciar el primer combate.

\- Bien, veamos quienes serán los primeros en enfrentarse.- anunció el hombre mientras los chicos miraban expectantes el monitor donde saldrían los nombres de los primeros contrincantes.

\- A mi a mi a mi! - chillaba Naruto emocionado.

\- De seguro serás el último.- se burló Kiba. Sakura estalló en risas.

\- Sí, buen punto, haha.- dijo la pelirrosa divertida.

\- Oigan ¿qué les pasa?!- se quejó el rubio con su equipo. Sakura no podía parar de reír, hasta que Kiba le tocó el hombro.

\- Oye Sakura.- la chica miró curiosa al castaño.- creo que no es momento para risas.

El muchacho apuntó hacia el panel y a Sakura casi le dió un infarto.

HARUNO SAKURA VS YAMANAKA INO.

Ino, quién venía llegando del baño también se quedó de piedra al ver el panel, luego miró a su amiga, pero ambas sabían muy bien que debían tomarse esto en serio, por lo que se miraron firmemente.

 _"Ni creas que perderé ante ti!"_ pensaron ambas amigas al unísono.

Una vez que estaban frente a frente en el campo de batalla, la rubia tomó la palabra.

\- Nunca creí que te enfrentaría.- dijo seria la rubia.- o al menos no creí que fuera a pasar así de rápido. Pero no esperes que te la deje fácil sólo porque eres mi amiga Sakura.

Sakura simplemente guardó silencio. Ella no era ninguna tonta, sabía muy bien que entre ellas dos Ino era más hábil, pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto, y menos dejarse vencer por ella.

 _"Ino es muy hábil, así que tiene una gran oportunidad de ganar. Por otro lado, Sakura es una persona que no se rinde así de fácil, ¿podrá pelear lo suficientemente bien como para ganarle a Ino?"_ pensaba Asuma, mientras alzaba la mano en señal de que ambas chicas se preparasen para pelear.

\- De todos los contrincantes que pudo haber tenido Ino tenía que tocarle con Sakura. Qué desastre.- se quejó Shikamaru desde las gradas, ya que era donde estaban todos mirando el combate.

\- Sí.- acotó Choji pensando lo mismo.- Espero que Ino esté bien.

\- Ayayay, Ino contra Sakura, esto sí va a ser interesante.- dijo Kenjiro curioso por lo que se venía.

 _"Shikamaru tiene razón, ¿tenían que ser precisamente esas dos? ¿y de las primeras?"_ pensó Karito analizando a sus dos amigas _"Es obvio que a ninguna de las dos le agrada la idea de enfrentarse. ¿Qué van a hacer? Sakura, Ino"._

\- Vamos Sakura-chan! Tú puedes vencerla. ¡No pierdas!- animaba Naruto a su compañera de equipo.

\- Comiencen.- Asuma dió la señal de empezar y ambas chicas se lanzaron hacia la otra inmediatamente.

Sakura le lanzó una patada voladora a Ino, quién logró esquivarla sin problemas, luego Ino se puso en guardia y le lanzó un puñetazo a la pelirrosa, quién logro desviarlo al bloquear su ataque. En eso Sakura deslizó su pierna para hacer tropezar a Ino, pero la rubia logró dar un salto para esquivar el ataque.

\- No. Lo sabía lo sabía.- acotó Choji preocupado.

\- Sakura-chan va a acabar por completo con Ino en esta batalla.- dijo Naruto emocionado.

\- Eres un tonto.- se quejó el Nara.

\- ¿Qué me dijiste, Shikamaru?!

\- Si tienes algún problema, adelante, porque perderás.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?!- Naruto comenzó a sulfurarse por la actitud del Nara.

\- Uff, ¿cómo puedes ser tan idiota Naruto?- se quejó Kenjiro.

\- ¿Qué?!- Ahora le dió con el castaño.

\- Ya basta Kenjiro, no comiences tú también.- le dijo Kyo a su compañero, luego se dirigió a Naruto.- Lo que todos vemos y tú no ves Naruto es que tanto Sakura como Ino están yendose con cautela, eso es todo.

-¿huh?- el rubio no entendía nada.- ¿Yendose con qué?...

\- Relájate Naruto.- dijo Karito despreocupadamente, Naruto miró a la castaña.- Sólo observa el combate y entenderás.

 _"O al menos eso creo..."_ terminó mentalmente la frase la castaña.

En eso Sakura volvió a lanzarle una patada a Ino, quién logró esquivarla, luego intentó golpearla, pero la rubia se defendía demasiado bien y no lograba asestarle ningún golpe. Por su parte Ino intentó golpear a Sakura, pero la pelirrosa también lograba defenderse bien. En eso, en un descuido por parte de la pelirrosa, Ino logró asestarle un golpe en el estómago, el cual inmovilizó por unos segundos a Sakura.

 _"Ahora!"_ pensó la rubia, lista para acabar con Sakura. Iba a golpearla para acabar con el combate y Sakura estaba lista para recibir el golpe, por lo que cerró los ojos resignada, pero Ino no fue capaz de darle el puñetazo que iba a darle, por lo que abrió la mano y solo le dió una suave cachetada. Sakura la miró impactada e Ino simplemente desvió la mirada. En eso Sakura apretó el puño, no iba a permitir que Ino le tuviera lástima.

\- Ahora, escucha esto, Ino.- anunció la pelirrosa.- No soy una niña débil ni necesitada, puedo vencerte perfectamente Ino, puerca!

Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco del impacto, incluido Asuma, por Kami! definitivamente hoy ardería Troya.

\- Sakura, fíjate bien lo que haces. ¿Te das cuenta de las tonterías que estás diciendo?- definitivamente Ino había caído en la provocación de la pelirrosa.- No te hagas la graciosa conmigo, frente de marquesina!

\- ¿Escuchó todas esas cosas Asuma-sensei?- dijo Naruto algo nervioso por la tormenta que se avecinaba.- Sakura-chan, qué mala. Eso ya es el colmo ¿no? Ahora sí hizo enojar a Ino. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

\- Sí, pero aún hay más que eso.- dijo Asuma observando a sus alumnas.- Sakura no es el tipo de personas que da a conocer innecesariamente su propio poder y lastima cruelmente a la gente. Pero tampoco le agrada la idea de que Ino le tenga lástima y controle sus ataques ante ella.

 _"Ino, siempre he tratado de vivir mi vida partiendo de lo que me dijiste cuando te conocí. Yo creí, que si me esforzaba, podría hacerlo, podría convertirme en una hermosa flor, en lugar de un botón que siempre espera, pero nunca florece. Yo te puse como mi ejemplo porque, desde el principio, siempre quise ser como tú. Tú fuiste un ejemplo para mí que me impulsó a seguir adelante. Y es justo por eso que me convertí en la chica fuerte que soy ahora. Es por eso que estoy aquí ahora. Por eso, no quiero que te reprimas."_ Sakura miró a Ino fijamente mientras recordaba sus años de amistad y él cómo la rubia fue la persona que siempre le dió fuerza para superar todos sus obstaculos " _Llegó el momento de superarte, pero, si no te enfrento plenamente, no tendrá caso"_

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo aquí?- expresó Naruto confuso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kiba quién estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué se quedan tanto tiempo viéndose esas dos sin hacer nada?

\- Argh Naruto! Eso se llama rivalidad, tan simple como eso.- dijo el castaño como mencionando lo obvio.

Ino simplemente sonrió al ver lo decidida que estaba su amiga.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, Sakura.- dijo la rubia mirando fija y seriamente a su amiga.

Ambas estaban totalmente decididas a enfrentarse, no se detendrían, pelearían hasta que una de las dos ya no pudiera más.

 _"Esta vez, lo haremos bien."_ pensaron al unísono " _Sin retroceder. Una pelea justa. Y yo voy a ganar!"_

Nuevamente ambas chicas arremetieron contra la otra totalmente decididas a demostrar sus habilidades frente a la otra. Ambas alzaron el puño y con todas sus fuerzas los impulsaron hacia la otra provocando que chocaran entre sí. La onda de sus fuerzas fue tan potente que ambas tuvieron que retroceder, dejando a todos impactados nuevamente.

Otra vez se pusieron en guardia, listas para contraatacar a la otra, con una sola cosa en mente... ganar a como de lugar. Nuevamente arremetieron contra la otra.

 _"Vaya, tal parece que comenzará el juego"_ pensó Asuma divertido, ahora vería el resultado del entrenamiento "especial".

Sakura hizo diferentes posiciones de manos mientras avanzaba hacia Ino y antes de impactar con ella, dos clones de Sakura aparecieron a ambos laterales de la chica.

 _"¿Clones de sombra?"_ pensó la rubia.

\- Ni creas que me vas a intimidar con eso!- exclamó Ino sin dejarse asombrar porque Sakura aprendiera ese jutsu.- ¿Realmente crees que puedes vencerme con tus amiguitas?

 _"Si pongo atención, podré descubrir cuál de ellas es la real."_ Ino se detuvo a medio camino para intentar descubrir a la verdadera Sakura de los clones.

 _"Demasiado lenta!"_ Sakura no dejó que Ino siquiera se concentrara ya que las tres Sakuras arremetieron contra ella. Ino esquivó a las primeras dos, pero la tercera, la real, logró golpearla. El golpe fue tan fuerte que logró mandar a la rubia unos metros hacia atrás.

\- No soy ninguna debilucha. Jugaste con fuego y vas a salir quemada.- dijo Sakura totalmente decidida.- Veamos lo mejor de ti, Ino.

La rubia se reincorporó y miró a la pelirrosa.

\- No es como que necesitara tu permiso ¿Sabías?- dijo la rubia mientras se sobaba el rostro, tenía que admitirlo, ese golpe que le dió Sakura sí que había sido fuerte.- ¿Quieres lo mejor de mí? Bueno, pero no te gustará.

Ambas chicas sonrieron cómplicemente, nadie se esperaba que las dos novatas en tres míseros meses lograsen tanto avance. Asuma había quedado impactado, pero conforme.

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Sakura-chan. Sorprendente, dattebayo!- chilló Naruto emocionado por el giro del combate.

\- Golpes poderosos, utilizando toda su energía y considerando que son novatas. Ino y Sakura son sorprendentes.- dijo Asuma emocionado por tales talentos. El rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo feo.

\- Un segundo Asuma-sensei, no me estará diciendo que ellas son mejores que yo.

\- No, tú eres el mejor de todos Naruto, sin lugar a dudas.- dijo el hombre sonriendo para que el rubio no hiciera escándalo.

\- Hihi, ya lo sabía.

 _"Idiota..."_ pensaron todos sus compañeros al ver tal escenita.

Una vez más ambas chicas se lanzaron hacia la otra y terminaron en medio del campo de batalla bloqueando a la otra, ahora había comenzado un forcejeo. Luego ambas se lanzaron hacia atrás y volvieron a arremeter. Y así duraron un buen rato, golpes, patadas, forcejeos, ninguna de las dos iba a ceder por nada del mundo.

 _"Vaya, jamás pensé que fuese tan fuerte"_ pensó Ino ya cansada.

 _"Puedo lograrlo. Sé que puedo."_ Sakura no se iba a dejar vencer, eso nunca!

Ambas chicas se asestaron un fuerte golpe en plena cara, haciendo que ambas salieran disparadas hacia el otro extremo.

\- Vaya!- exclamó el rubio al ver tan largo e intenso combate.

 _"A este ritmo, esta batalla nunca terminará"_ pensó nervioso Asuma, ya que ninguna de las dos chicas tenía intención de rendirse. _"Ya se alargó mucho. Llevan así diez minutos."_

Ambas chicas estaban exhaustas, definitivamente ya estaban llegando a sus límites.

\- Supuestamente no debería ser así.- Ino ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Cómo es posible que estés a mi nivel?

\- Hmp, creo que tienes razón, Ino.- se burló Sakura.- Tu obsesión con tu aspecto y tu cabello no pueden ser superados. He entrenado duro estos tres meses para preocuparme por eso.

Ino no pudo más y se enfureció.

\- Grrr, vas a pagar por eso. Ya me harté de que te burles de mí.- En eso la chica de una pequeña bolsita que tenía sacó un kunai.

\- ¿huh? ¿De dónde rayos Ino sacó un kunai?!- exclamó Kenjiro sorprendido, luego miró a Asuma.- ¿Asuma-sensei no que este torneito era sin armas?!

\- ¿huh? Yo nunca dije eso...- dijo Asuma haciendose el desentendido.

\- No es justo! yo dejé los míos en casa!- chilló el castaño.

Por otro lado el equipo de Ino estaba preocupado por la falta de control de la rubia.

\- Qué idiota. Ino cayó en su trampa.- se quejó el Nara fastidiado porque su amiga fuera tan fácil de descontrolar, bueno... era mujer... _"Mendokusei"_ \- Está tan irritada por Sakura que va a hacer una tontería.

\- Odio cuando se pone así.- dijo Choji fastidiado también, vaya que detestaba cuando Ino perdía el control.

\- Vaya, ¿desde cuando se volvieron un par de amargados ustedes dos?- dijo Karito burlonamente. Shikamaru la miró fastidiado.

\- Tú tienes suerte porque no la tuviste pegada durante tres meses, que fastidio.- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Sí, debo agradecerselos, el estar sin ella fue una experiencia diferente.- dijo la castaña colocando su pose típica, luego miró de reojo a Kenjiro, quién aún seguía rabiando por no haber traído sus kunais.- Aunque me la cambiaron por su versión masculina... *sigh* pero qué aburrido.

\- Hmp, ¿ya quieres literalmente sacarme los ojos con un kunai, Ino?- siguió provocándola la pelirrosa. Ino simplemente la ignoró y levantó el kunai hacia su cabello que estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sakura miró sorprendida a la rubia, ¿acaso ella iba a...?

En eso Ino cortó su cabello con el kunai, lo cual sorprendió a todos en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Crees que eso ayudará?- dijo Sakura prepotentemente.

 _"Ay no. Creo que ya la perdimos"_ pensó Shikamaru al ver el ridículo acto de su amiga.

 _"Hm... me pregunto si sólo estás haciendo idioteces o te traes algo entre manos, Ino..."_ analizó Karito el actuar de su amiga.

\- ¡Ya basta!- chilló la rubia histérica. Luego lanzó su cabello hacia adelante quedando esparcido entre ella y Sakura- ¿Lo ves? Yo no necesito esto.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante, definitivamente Ino ya había perdido la cabeza.

\- Y yo que creía que ya era mucho.- dijo Naruto completamente anonadado por como se habían desenvuelto las cosas.

\- Se acabó, le pondré fin a esto ahora.- exclamó la rubia mientras hacía pose de manos.- Prepárate para decirle al mundo que perdiste ante mí, frente de marquesina.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a copiar mis clones de sombra?- dijo burlona la chica.- Mira, Ino. Sé que estás frustrada, pero eso no tiene caso.

\- ¿A sí? ya veremos.

\- No seas tonta Ino, conozco perfectamente ese jutsu y estoy totalmente alerta, en mi caso funcionó porque te pillé desprevenida y no te di tiempo de reaccionar. Ahora es diferente. Además, lo único que lograrás será gastar la poca energía que te queda en vano.

\- ¿Y qué? No me importa. No lo sabré hasta intentarlo.- Ino estaba totalmente decidida, no iba a dar marcha atrás.

\- Si fallas, se acabó todo. Estás consciente de eso, ¿verdad?

 _"Esa mujer está actuando de manera imprudente. Invocar clones de sombra requiere de mucha energía e Ino está exhausta, puede que ni siquera logre invocar alguno."_ analizó preocupado el Nara.

 _"No hay manera de que lo logre, está muy cansada"_ pensó Asuma preocupado por la rubia. Todos estaban nerviosos, habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Asuma y Shikamaru, era muy poco probable que el jutsu le funcionara a la rubia en el estado en que estaba. Aunque... cierta castaña seguía mirando tranquilamente el combate como esperando a qué algo ocurriese.

En eso Sakura comenzó a correr hacia los laterales sin apartar la vista de Ino. La rubia tampoco le apartó la mirada.

\- Ino no lo hagas!- le gritó Shikamaru desde las gradas.

\- Jutsu Clones de Sombra!- exclamó la chica. En eso las piernas de la rubia no pudieron sostenerla más y cayó de rodillas al piso.- Ugh!

\- Lo sabía no logró invocar ninguno.- dijo Shikamaru.

Sakura simplemente rió burlonamente.

\- Jeje, qué decisión tan lamentable, Ino.

\- Todo se acabó ¿verdad?- dijo resignado el Nara.

\- No puedo creer que lo hiciera.- acotó el Akimichi también apenado por el estado de su amiga.

\- Vaya, tal parece que Ino no es tan tonta como uno creería.- acotó la Sarutobi sin dejar de mirar el campo. Todos la quedaron mirando sin comprender.- Sólo observen y verán a lo que me refiero.

\- Estás acabada, Ino.- dijo Sakura mientras se disponía a acercarse a ella para knockearla fácilmente, el problema fue que... no pudo dar un sólo paso.- Pero que...

Los pies de Sakura estaban siendo sostenidos por un hilo celeste de...

\- Qué pena, Sakura.- dijo Ino quién estaba con las manos en el piso, de las cuales salía esta especie de hilo celeste que tenía inmovilizada a la pelirrosa.- Finalmente te tengo.

\- No puede ser!- Sakura no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Temo que sí puede ser. Las posiciones de manos anteriores fueron pura apariencia para engañarte, para atraparte y hacerte caer en una trampa que tenía para tí. Y funcionó.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa vistoriosa.- Ahora no puedes moverte, ¿verdad? Estás atada por una cuerda especial hecha de mi cabello bañada en chakra.

\- Pero que... ¿Ino puede manipular Chakra?! ¿Estás de coña?!- Kenjiro no podía creer como la rubia en tres míseros meses podía haber avanzado tanto en técnicas tan avanzadas de ninjutsu. Él las conocía a la perfección, puesto que Tsunade había intentado por todos los medios enseñarselas, pero el chico nunca pudo hacerlas bien, por eso mismo ni siquiera se había dignado a seguir intentado, hasta que Asuma lo convenció de retomar su entrenamiento, pero aún así...

\- Wow increíble!- exclamó Naruto, luego miró a sus compañeros.- ¿A propósito? ¿Qué es el chakra?

A todos se les desfiguró la cara por la pregunta del rubio. ¿Hablaba en serio?!

\- ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES EL CHAKRA NARUTO?! ¿EN SERIO?!- Exclamó Kiba sin poder creerlo.

\- El Chakra, es la energía de vida elemental. Se dice que los ninjas utilizaban el chakra para realizar los jutsus, por lo que era la fuente de todo su poder. Esta energía tiene dos formas: energía física, la cual existe en todas las células de nuestro cuerpo, que trabajan juntas. Y la energía espiritual, que es intensificada mediante entrenamiento y experiencia. Por lo tanto para llevar a cabo un jutsu estos dos tipos de chakra deben combinarse. Y finalmente, la posición de manos concentra y descarga el chakra.- explicó Karito monótonamente sin dejar de mirar la batalla. Todos la quedaron mirando impactados.

\- ¿ y tú, desde cuando tan académica?- preguntó incrédulo el Nara a su mejor amiga.

\- Creeme que cuando abducen a tus dos mejores amigos, tienes un montón de tiempo libre.- dijo la chica relajadamente.

 _"Mendokusei"_ pensó Shikamaru, definitivamente ya no sabía que pensar de las mujeres, una vez que creías conocerlas bien, te salían con una sorpresa...

 **Si sé! capi corto! y varias me mataran por recrear los examenes chunin, pero es que... ellos fueron la razón por la que vi Naruto T_T.**

 **Nostalgia para mi, espero que no les aburriese el capi. Para las Shikatemas no se preocupen se viene harto más adelante! Dejen descansar a mi Shika y sus hormonas locas, ahaha, besitos y byebye**


	83. Capítulo 83

**Y seguimos con los examenes chu- ah no! perdón! quiero decir... con el "torneito ese" como le dice Kenjiro hahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 83: Una batalla que ni siquiera empezó.**

Ino tenía a Sakura completamente inmovilizada, en eso la muchacha rubia colocó su pie encima del hilo de chakra para poder levantarse y proceder a sacar su kunai.

\- Ya perdiste Sakura, si no quieres salir lastimada te recomiendo que te rindas, ya se acabó yo gané.- dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba a la pelirrosa con el kunai.- Si esto fuese una batalla real ya te habría atravesado el cuello, por lo que ya gané.

Sakura miraba a Ino impactada, ¿de verdad le iba a lanzar eso? Tuvo que admitir que sintió algo de miedo, pero no podía moverse y esperar a que Ino se cansara no era opción puesto que estaba dispuesta a lanzarle el kunai.

 _"Maldita sea... se acabó"_ pensó resignada la pelirrosa, en eso Asuma se colocó nuevamente entre las chicas, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

\- Sakura, ¿te rindes?- preguntó el hombre a la chica. La muchacha agachó la cabeza y comenzó a levantar la mano para rendirse.

 _"Perdóname Shikamaru, de seguro ahora creerás que soy una debilucha"_ se dijo a sí misma mentalmente la chica, pensando en lo que podría estar pensando de ella su amado.

\- No!- gritó Naruto a su compañera. La pelirrosa lo miró.- No te rindas Sakura! Trabajaste muy duro para esto! No dejes que Ino te venza!

\- GRR CIERRA LA BOCA O TE VOY A LANZAR EL KUNAI A TI!- Amenazó Ino al rubio, el cual decidió hacerle caso a menos que quisiese perder su vida.

\- Naruto...- Sakura miró al chico. Luego miró a Shikamaru, quién miraba expectante al igual que todos. _"Ese idiota tiene razón, no debo rendirme, eso nunca!"_ pensó decidida la chica y bajó la mano.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó sin poder creerlo la rubia.

\- Ya te lo dije, no voy a perder contra ti Ino, así que si vas a lanzarme ese kunai, hazlo! Yo lo recibiré gustosa y aún así seguire peleando.

\- Sabes que lo haré ¿verdad? Te lo estoy advirtiendo!- la rubia se puso en posición de lanzarselo.

\- Hazlo de una vez! pero yo no retrocederé a mi palabra.- dijo decidida la chica con la mirada llena de valor y seguridad, dispuesta a todo. Todos quedaron completamente anonadados y cierto rubio... completamente enamorado.

\- Sakura-chan dijo mi frase! Sakura-chan dijo mi frase! Dattebayo! le gusto! le gus- pero el rubio no pudo seguir ya que Kiba le dió un tatequieto.

Ino lanzó el kunai y Sakura cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibirlo, estaba lista para sentir la cortada, pero lo único que sintió fue como el kunai rozaba su mejilla y se incrustaba en la pared detrás de ella.

\- Pero que...- exclamó la pelirrosa sin comprender, luego notó que podía moverse de nuevo.

\- Sí vamos a terminar esto, prefiero que sea mano a mano. No quiero ganar de una manera tan fácil.- dijo la rubia decidida también. Ambas chicas se sonrieron y se pusieron en pose de combate, este sería el último ataque, el decisivo, el que decidiría quién de las dos era la más fuerte. Nuevamente se lanzaron por última vez hacia la otra.

 _"Esto se terminará ahora!"_ pensaron ultramente concentradas ambas chicas, dispuestas a darlo todo en este último golpe. Ambos puños dieron en el blanco. Tanto Sakura como Ino salieron disparadas por el impacto, y cayeron inconscientes al piso. Asuma no podía creer lo que veía, estaba impactado, jamás había visto tanta determinación en sus alumnos, esas chicas... eran especiales. Finalmente declaró doble knockout para las chicas, por lo que no hubo vencedora.

\- Bien vamos al siguiente encuentro.- dijo Asuma una vez que las dos chicas habían recuperado la conciencia y se habían puesto a chillar por haber empatado. En eso el monitor nuevamente comenzó a seleccionar a los siguientes contrincantes.

\- Aquí vamos!- chilló Naruto emocionado.- Que sea yo! que sea yo! que sea yo!

\- No, mi turno, que sea mi turno!- chilló Kenjiro ansioso por pelear también, el encuentro de Sakura e Ino lo había literalmente "encendido".

NARA SHIKAMARU VS SARUTOBI KARITO

\- ¿QUÉ OTRA VEZ?!- Chillaron ambos amigos perezosos.

\- Genial! la revancha!- chilló Ino emocionada.

\- Wow! esto sí que quiero verlo.- dijo el castaño curioso.

 _"No sólo tú Kenjiro, yo también ansío ver esta pelea"_ pensó Asuma para sí mientras llamaba a Shikamaru y Karito al campo de batalla.

\- *sigh* pero que fastidio.- dijo el Nara apestado a morir.

\- hm, qué aburrido.- dijo la Sarutobi bostezando.

\- Ay ya! no se hagan! una vez que comiencen a pelear se van a encender dattebayo!- los animó el rubio.

\- Bien! Comiencen!- dijo Asuma anunciando el comienzo de la pelea. Shikamaru y Karito se miraron fijamente, analizandose, preparándose para hacer el primer movimiento.

 _"Esta vez no permitiré que me ganes, Karito"_ pensó para sí el Nara.

 _"Ni creas que te dejaré hacer un solo movimiento Nara"_ pensó decidida la castaña.

En eso ambos chicos con un fugaz movimiento, alzaron la mano para...

\- Me rindo!- dijeron en un perfecto unísono.

...

\- NANI?!- El quejido se pudo escuchar por todo el gimnasio e incluso fuera de éste.

\- SON UNOS COBARDES! YA SE PASAN! QUEREMOS VER SANGRE CORRER DATTEBAYO!- Chilló Naruto furioso.

\- AY NO SEAN ASÍ YO QUIERO VERLOS PELEAR! JEFA NO SEA ASI NO!- Lloró Kenjiro.

\- NI SE LES OCURRA RENDIRSE MALNACIDOS! SAKURA Y YO NOS SACAMOS LA MADRE EN ESE CAMPO Y USTEDES CAMPANTES VIENEN Y SE RINDEN?! MUEVAN ESOS PEREZOSOS CULOS Y PELEEN!- Bramó la Yamanaka furiosa.

\- ¿Y bien Asuma-sensei?- preguntó Shikamaru ya fastidiado de tantos chillidos. El hombre los miró confuso.

\- ¿Quién ganó?- dijo Karito expectante.

\- ¿Quién ganó la pelea? ¿O quién ganó el "me rindo"?- preguntó Asuma enarcando una ceja.

\- Pues quien ganó el "me rindo" por supuesto!- chillaron ambos chicos.

...

\- EN SERIO ESTÁN PELEANDO POR ESO?! ESTÁN DE COÑA O QUE?!- Chillaron Naruto, Ino y Kenjiro a la vez, esto era increible.

Asuma simplemente suspiró.

\- Fue una sincronización perfecta. Ambos lo dijeron exactamente al mismo tiempo por lo que... Tampoco hay ganador en esta pelea, ya que ambos participantes desistieron de pelear.- Anunció Asuma. Shikamaru y Karito sonrieron cómplicemente y una vez que volvieron a las gradas, Naruto, Kenjiro e Ino decidieron hacerles la ley del hielo. En eso nuevamente el panel volvió a reaccionar.

\- De acuerdo, continuemos con el siguiente encuentro.- Anunció Asuma.

\- Sólo quedamos yo, Kenjiro, Naruto, Kyo y Choji.- analizó Kiba en voz alta. _"Que no me toque contra Kyo, es lo único que pido"_ pidió Kiba.

UZUMAKI NARUTO VS INUZUKA KIBA

\- Si! por fin me toca! El momento que he estado esperando.- vitoreó Naruto emocionado por pelear.- Tengo la oportunidad de demostrar mi fuerza.

\- Mira eso, voy contra Naruto.- dijo Kiba aliviado, mientras Akamaru que estaba en su pecho ladraba- ¿Sabes qué, Akamaru? Creo que me saqué la lotería.

\- Buu, moriré de viejo antes de que sea mi turno.- se quejó Kenjiro- Yo quiero la oportunidad de demostrarle a mi jefa mi fuerza. Se va a cansar de esperarme.

En eso miró hacia donde estaba la castaña para ver que estaba profundamente dormida junto al Nara.

 _"Demasiado tarde T_T"_ lloró el castaño internamente.

En eso Sakura se acercó a Naruto y Kiba.

\- Buena suerte chicos. Den lo mejor.- los animó la chica.

\- Sí lo haré, Sakura-chan!- dijo emocionado Naruto. Mientras que Kiba alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.- Es mi momento de brillar!

\- Bien, vamos con el tercer encuentro. Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka.- Anunció Asuma en medio de los dos chicos que ya estaban frente a frente, ansiosos por pelear.

\- Ya estaba ansioso porque me tocase!- exclamó el rubio emocionado.- Lo siento, Kiba, espero que no lo tomes personal si acabo contigo fácilmente.

\- Eso iba a decir yo! Sólo que no iba a ser tan educado al decirlo!- bramó el chico apuntando sin ningún respeto al rubio. Naruto también se irritó por el comentario idiota.

\- Ah, sí, bueno, hablar es fácil. Veremos qué tienes que decir al final de este encuentro. Recuerda que aquí yo soy el experto!

\- Ha! y recuerda que tú fuiste el "experto" que me enseñó todos sus trucos.- se burló el castaño.- Enano.

\- Grr A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO CARA DE PERRO?!

\- Hmp, ni creas que me vas a alterar con tus berrinches de bebé.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO SE CALLAN DE UNA VEZ Y PELEAN IDIOTAS?!- Sakura ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ambos chicos comenzaron a temblar.

\- A la orden...- susurraron los dos poniendose en pose de combate.

\- Vaya, a Kiba le tocó fácil.- dijo Choji mirando el encuentro. Shikamaru simplemente guardó silencio, pero cierta castaña no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

\- No subestimes a Naruto, Choji.- dijo seria Karito.- Puede que sea torpe y atolondrado, pero creeme, ese tipo de personas es la que siempre te sale con alguna que otra sorpresa.

 _"Me pregunto que tan fuerte se ha puesto en estos tres meses, a pesar de que yo comencé esto mucho más tarde que él, logré llegar a su nivel en poco tiempo. Veamos que tienes bajo la manga, Naruto"_ pensó el Inuzuka mirando fijamente al rubio.

\- Naruto, me das tanta pena que acabaré contigo de un sólo golpe ¿sí?- dijo compasivo el castaño.

\- ¿sí? ¿eso crees?- desafió al chico el rubio.- Amigo, eres más tonto de lo que pareces si crees que me vencerás.

\- Tu ego es bastante grande para ser un enano.- se burló Kiba. Naruto simplemente miró fijo al chico, en eso Asuma dió comienzo al encuentro.

\- Aquí vamos!- dijo el castaño mientras arremetía rápidamente hacia Naruto. El rubio ni siquiera alcanzó al pestañear y Kiba ya lo había mandado a volar de un solo codazo.

\- Este niñito estará inconsciente por un rato, así que... puede terminar el encuentro Asuma-sensei.

\- Fue demasiado.- dijo Shikamaru mirando al pobre de Naruto en el piso.

\- Sí, creí que Kiba tendría un poco más de problema por ser novato, pero eso fue rápido.- acotó Ino sorprendida.

\- Ustedes dos hablan demasiado.- dijo Karito mirando el campo de batalla. Ambos chicos la miraron extrañados.- ¿De verdad creen que Naruto se dejará vencer tan fácilmente? Sólo miren.

Todos miraron al rubio y se sorprendieron al ver que se estaba levantando. Kiba quién estaba devolviendose para regresar a las gradas miró hacia atrás y no pudo creer lo que veía.

\- ¿eh? imposible.- exclamó el chico asombrado.

 _"Vaya, definitivamente eres sorprendente, Naruto"_ pensó Sakura para sí, pero muy para sí, si había algo que odiaba era halagar al rubio, pero tenía que admitirlo, si había algo que Naruto tenía y que incluso ella admiraba de él, era su tenacidad y perseverancia en todo lo que hacía.

\- Nunca jamás... - dijo el rubio serio.- Nunca jamás vuelvas a subestimarme.

\- Buena esa Naruto!- exclamó Kenjiro emocionado.

 _" Hmp, él sí que tiene agallas"_ pensó Shikamaru algo emocionado por el encuentro, algo...

 _" Hmp, ese es el Naruto Uzumaki que conozco ;)"_ pensó la castaña contenta.

\- Vamos Naruto! Kiba! Dennos un buen combate!- chilló Sakura totalmente emocionada.

\- Sí, sí, otro discurso.- se quejó el chico salvaje.- Mírate en un espejo, eres un desastre.

El golpe en el estómago que le había dado Kiba, había provocado que el rubio escupiera sangre, manchando su ropa, pero eso no era suficiente para provocar que diera marcha atrás, eso jamás!

\- ¡Ja! Sólo quería ver con lo que cuentas.- se burló Naruto.- En serio golpeas como una anciana. Tendrías más posibilidades de ganar si mandaras a Akamaru a pelear por ti.

\- Haré que te arrepientas, niño.- Kiba ya estaba furioso por la arrogancia de Naruto. En eso se lanzó nuevamente hacia el rubio.- Aquí voy!

Kiba mientras se acercaba al rubio, sacó unas especies de esferas oscuras de su bolsita trasera.

\- ¿Granadas de humo?- acotó el rubio al reconocer los objetos.

\- Toma esto!- Kiba lanzó las granadas a los pies de Naruto y una nube de humo cubrió al chico. El humo comenzó a esparcirse por el campo y Naruto no veía absolutamente nada, intentaba por todos los medios buscar a Kiba, pero con el humo era imposible saber dónde estaba, para su desgracia Kiba comenzó a propinarle una serie de golpes desde los laterales.

 _"Esto es malo, no puedo ver nada."_ pensaba procupado el rubio. _"Sal de este humo, rápido"_ Naruto comenzó a correr hacia un lado para escapar del humo. Una vez que logró salir suspiró aliviado, pero para su desgracia Kiba apareció por delante de él y le propinó una fuerte patada que lo devolvió a la nube de humo.

\- Rayos!- exclamó Ino preocupada por el rubio.

\- Vaya, eso fue lo mejor y no pude ver nada.- se quejó el Nara, los golpes de Kiba eran tan veloces que nadie en las gradas podía ver bien lo que ocurría y menos con el humo en medio del campo.

 _"Hmp, veamos con que nos sales ahora, Naruto"_ pensó la Sarutobi observando atentamente el combate.

Kiba observó desde lejos como se disipaba el humo y sonrió victorioso al ver el cuerpo de Naruto nuevamente en el suelo.

\- Sí! El encuentro acabó!- exclamó victorioso el chico.

\- No te emociones tanto Kiba!- Naruto golpeó al castaño desde un punto ciego y lo mandó a volar.

\- Pero que...- el chico no podía creer lo que veía.- Usaste un clon de sombra maldita sea!

\- Wow, ¿en serio es Naruto?- Ino no podía creer como un idiota como él podía salir con cosas tan ingeniosas.

\- ¿Invocó un clon de sombra a la perfección? No es posible que lo haya hecho.- dijo Shikamaru sin poder creerlo. Naruto jamás había podido crear un clon de sombras, siempre le salía a medias o totalmente deforme, es por eso que ni lo intentaba.

\- Pues creelo, lo estás viendo ahora, Shika.- dijo Karito entre burlona y alegre, jamás pensó que Naruto avanzaría tanto.

\- Buena esa Naruto!- chilló Sakura emocionada.

\- Oi oi! que yo también soy de tu equipo Sakura!- se quejó Kiba.

\- Entonces haz algo más impresionante que lo que hace Naruto, porque hasta ahora te está ganando!

\- tsk.- Kiba definitivamente estaba irritado. Luego miró al rubio.- Grandioso, Naruto, supongo que te has vuelto más fuerte. Pero no lo suficiente, ¡Porque ahora va en serio!

\- Oh! qué bueno.- acotó el rubio aburrido.- Esperaba que lo hicieras, porque en serio quiero knockearte.

\- Alcanzó un nivel más alto en medio de un encuentro.- dijo Asuma para sí observando la pelea desde un costado.- Este chico cada día me sorprende más, no cabe duda que es hijo tuyo, Minato.

\- No sé que le habrá dado, pero tal parece que por fin tomó esto en serio.- acotó Shikamaru por el inminente progreso del rubio.

\- Bueno... tarde o temprano la gente madura ¿no?- dijo Karito tranquilamente.

\- Ay tampoco es para tanto!- exclamaron todos los jóvenes en las gradas. Una cosa es que lo tomara algo en serio y otra cosa muy distinta es que madurara...

\- Bien, hora de acabar con esto.- Kiba nuevamente sacó un objeto de su bolsa. Naruto se puso en guardia al creer que era otra bomba de humo, pero al ver que era algo más pequeño y que Kiba se lo comía lo miró perplejo.- Aquí voy!

Kiba se puso en posición, listo para pelear.

\- Espera un momento! Te comiste algo! No es justo! Es trampa! Debe ser descalificado!- se quejó Naruto al ver al castaño.

\- Las píldoras de alimento están permitidas Naruto.- dijo Asuma tranquilamente.

\- No ayuda en nada Asuma-sensei! Usted quiere que gane Kiba lo sé!- regañó Naruto a su sensei.

\- No entiendo.- Acotó confuso Shikamaru desde las gradas.- ¿Qué fue lo que se comió?

\- Píldoras de alimento.- respondió Choji de repente.

\- ¿Son qué?- preguntó Ino curiosa. Todos miraron a Choji, curiosos también.

\- Es un desarrollo militar, un amplificador de energía que es tan poderoso, que las tropas que lo toman pueden pelear por tres días y sus noches sin descanso. Pero después de tanta batalla, puede causar cansancio total y ansiedad, o preocupación, también.

\- En pocas palabras,- acotó Karito.- Es como un boost de adrenalina, por lo tanto la fuerza de Kiba en este instante debe de haberse mínimo doblado.

Todos quedaron impactados, jamás creyeron que pudieran existir ese tipo de cosas.

\- Acabemos con esto... ahora.- dijo Kiba seriamente dispuesto a todo. En eso saltó hacia Naruto, el cual quedó sorprendido por la altura y velocidad del salto, aunque felizmente alcanzó a reaccionar y esquivó el ataque. Kiba golpeó el suelo con su puño y casi que destrozó el piso. Nuevamente el castaño arremetió contra Naruto, pero el rubio logró esquivarlo a duras penas, vaya que era rápido el chico. El muchacho estaba tan adrenalizado que prácticamente corrió por la pared, para asombro del rubio, y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él. Naruto reaccionó y nuevamente lo esquivó.

\- Por Kami!- exclamó Sakura al ver la fuerza casi sobrehumana de Kiba, con cada golpe que Naruto esquivaba Kiba le daba de lleno al piso o alguna pared y la dejaba destrozada.

De nuevo, Kiba se lanzó a golpear a Naruto, éste se agachó para esquivarlo apenas, ya que el chico le rozó el cabello. Luego Kiba, con su otra mano intentó golpearlo de costado haciendo que Naruto por instinto lo esquivara, pero...

 _"Rayos! Me sacó de balance, ¡No puedo contraatacar!"_ pensó frustrado el rubio. Nuevamente el castaño le asestó una serie de golpes que el rubio sólo procedía a esquivar. Si uno solo de esos golpes le daba sería su fin o le dificultaría las cosas. _"Lo único que puedo hacer es mantenerme en pie y esquivar sus ataques"_ pensaba mientras esquivaba cada ataque de Kiba. Nuevamente intentó golpearlo y Naruto saltó hacia arriba.

\- Ya te tengo!- exclamó el muchacho, lanzandose velozmente hacia donde Naruto aterrizaría. Naruto no alcanzó a reaccionar y Kiba logró darle una patada lanzándolo hacia el aire. Al caer, Naruto no pudo evitar escupir sangre, nuevamente le había dado en el estómago.- Te dije que iba a ser serio ahora.

\- Yo seré...- empezó a decir Naruto desde el suelo.- Yo seré... el más fuerte... de todos.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a serlo? ¿Quedandote tirado en el suelo?- se burló el castaño.- Te tengo noticias! Yo seré el más fuerte de todos! Sólo mírate Naruto, ¿crees que porque AHORA tomaste esto en serio serás el más fuerte? Eres débil Naruto, ni entrenando 50 años podrás lograrlo. Yo sólo entrené tres meses y ya te superé. Admitelo, no sirves para esto!

En eso Naruto comenzó a levantarse dejando boquiabierto a Kiba, ¿cómo rayos tenía fuerza para levantarse después de tremendo golpe?

\- Naruto...- dijo Sakura sorprendida por lo que veía.

Una vez que el rubio se puso de pie, ante el asombro de todos los presentes, miró fijamente a Kiba.

\- Lo siento Kiba, pero yo seré el más fuerte de todos.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kiba también sonrió, pero de burla.

\- ¿Bromeas? No ha sido suficiente castigo, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico desafiante. Naruto simplemente lo miró sin dejar de sonreír.- Como quieras. Si quieres que te dé una paliza que así sea. Voy a asegurarme de que no te vuelvas a levantar.

En eso nuevamente arremetió.

\- ¿Cuantas veces vas a hacer lo mismo?

\- Sólo una vez más!

Naruto nuevamente saltó hacia arriba. Esquivando el golpe de Kiba. En eso Kiba se lanzó hacia él para golpearlo en el aire, Naruto le quiso propinar una patada a Kiba para repelerlo, pero el chico logró bloquear el ataque, aunque eso no evitó que la fuerza de la patada de Naruto lo enviara unos metros atrás.

 _"Vaya, es rápido"_ pensó el chico al ver la rapidez de reacción del castaño. Nuevamente Kiba le lanzó un par de bombas de humo al rubio.

\- Aquí voy!- Kiba se lanzó hacia la nube de humo para comenzar a golpear al rubio, afortunadamente Naruto pudo esquivar sus ataques, pero aún así no lograba esquivar todos los ataques del castaño y varios le dieron de lleno.

 _" El mismo truco de antes y está funcionando como antes."_ pensó el rubio un poco tenso por la situación, _"Es como pelear en la oscuridad. Tengo que encontrar el modo o si no..."_. En eso, antes de que la nube se disipara, Kiba salió de ésta y quedó a unos metros de Naruto sin perderlo de vista en ningún minuto.

\- Ha! te ves un poco desinflado niño.- se burló Kiba al ver a Naruto lastimado.

\- ¿Sí? Vas a ver, aliento de perro.- espetó Naruto enfadado.- No importa cuantas veces me ataques, tendré suficiente gas para vencerte.

\- Tú siempre con tus respuestas agresivas. Veamos si estás listo para esto.- esta vez Kiba invocó un clon de sombras y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él. Lanzó otra bomba de humo y él junto a su clon comenzaron a atacar al rubio.

\- Orale ¿y éste cuantas bombas de humo tiene?- dijo Kenjiro mientras observaba atento.

\- Al parecer, las suficientes para hacerle un buen problema a Naruto.- Acotó Kyo, quién observaba muy atento los movimientos de ambos chicos.

\- Debo encontrar como contraatacar.- dijo el rubio poniendose totalmente a cubierto, dentro de la nube de humo.

 _"Pero ahora que invocó un clon de sombras, no sé a cual de ellos atacar. ¿Cuál de ellos es el Kiba verdadero? No puedo distinguirlo."_ pensaba el rubio totalmente a la defensiva mientras esquivaba y aguantaba los golpes de ambos Kibas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No puedo ver.- dijo Sakura tratando de ver lo que ocurría dentro de la nube de humo, pero era imposible.

 _"Un segundo! ¡Eso es!"_ a Naruto se le iluminó el foco. Realizó una posición de manos y exclamó:

\- Transformación!

\- Aquí vamos!- exclamó Kiba, a punto de golpear a Naruto, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

\- Muy astuto.- dijo Asuma para sí mientras la nube de humo se disipaba. Todos quedaron de piedra al ver a tres Kibas en el campo de batalla.

\- Buena esa Naruto!- exclamó Sakura sorprendida. Karito la miró sonriendo y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.- ¿Qué?! es mi compañero de equipo, es normal que lo anime si hace algo bien, lo mismo va para Kiba no fastidies!

\- Vaya, veo que puedes hacer un jutsu de transformación.- acotó Kiba.- Pero olvidaste un detallito. Admito que te ves igual a mí, y eso me desconcertó un poco, pero siempre he sabido quién eres tú. No puedes esconderte de mí, ¿Y sabes por qué?

Kiba golpeo fuertemente a uno de los otros dos Kibas y lo mandó a volar, haciendolo rodar por el piso.

\- ... porque puedo olerte niño.- dijo finalmente el castaño.- No puedes engañar a mi sentido del olfato, mala suerte.

 _"Kiba siempre ha tenido un olfato formidable, y eso es una excelente ventaja. ¿Que piensas hacer Naruto?"_ pensó Asuma mientras miraba emocionado el combate. Sus dos alumnos peleando codo a codo, ¿quién de los dos saldría vencedor?

 **Bueno supongo que ya lo saben hahaha, en realidad me puse a escribir el "torneito este" para soltar la rienda a la narración de las batallas, ya que... se me vienen muchas más adelante T_T**

 **Igual al que lo aburra se la salta nomas ahaha, aunque yo no lo haría porque todo esto es un preambulo para una batalla que tengo planeada hacer entre dos personajes de estos 9 chicos hihi.**

 **Bueno espero que les gustase el capi, muchos besitos byebye**


	84. Capítulo 84: El perdedor vence al final

**Por pedido de Kari subo el siguiente cap! Veremos en que termina la dichosa peleita de Naruto y Kiba haha, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 84: El perdedor vence al final.**

Todos habían quedado anonadados, en especial Kiba al ver como el Kiba que había golpeado se esfumaba en el aire. Kiba inmediatamente reaccionó y golpeó al otro Kiba que estaba detrás de él creyendo que era Naruto, pero al ver que también se había disipado en el aire quedó de piedra.

\- Oye! Atrás de ti bobo!- le gritó Naruto a Kiba desde atrás.

\- Pero qué...- Kiba ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que el rubio le asestó un puño en plena cara, luego se agachó para propinarle una patada que lo mandó hacia arriba, y finalmente Naruto saltó para alcanzar al castaño en el aire y propinarle una patada hacia abajo.

\- Ráfaga de Uzumaki!- gritó el chico al golpear al castaño.

Finalmente, para sorpresa de todos, Kiba cayó inconsciente al piso. Kenjiro miraba atónito lo que había ocurrido.

\- Oigan... no que esa técnica era...- dijo a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

\- Sí, es la misma técnica que usaba ese luchador de artes marciales en la película que vimos en tu casa.- dijo Karito aburrida.- "La Ráfaga de Leones"

\- Bueno... al menos le cambió el nombre...- acotó Kyo igual de desconcertado.

Asuma se acercó a Kiba, para ver que estaba knock-out, por lo que anunció a Naruto como el vencedor.

 _"Puedo sentirlo, me estoy haciendo fuerte!"_ pensó emocionado el rubio al ver los resultados del combate con su compañero Kiba. Una vez que todos felicitaron al rubio, observaron quienes serían los siguientes.

MITOKADO KYO VS AKIMICHI CHOJI

\- Bien, chicos. Acerquense por favor.- anunció Asuma y ambos chicos se colocaron frente a frente.

\- Por fin, ya era hora.- dijo Kyo tranquilamente.

 _" Sólo visualiza el premio. Todo el barbecue que pueda comer."_ se mentalizó Choji.

 _" Si gano este combate, de seguro podré pelear contra Naruto. Quién diría que ese chico se volvería tan fuerte"_ pensó Kyo con un objetivo en mente.

\- Bien chicos, preparense.- dijo Asuma.

\- ¡Ánimo, tú puedes Choji!- lo alentó Shikamaru desde las gradas.

\- ¡Gordinflón!- le gritó Ino para irritar un poco al castaño, y al parecer... lo logró. Choji se enfureció.

\- Grr, ¡Ahora voy a terminar este encuentro!- chilló el Akimichi encendido.- Será cuestión de unos cuantos segundos. ¡ Y después sigues tú, Ino!

\- Vamos Choji, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que alguien te llamé "gordinflón", aunque sea verdad.- acotó el peliceleste. Choji ahora concentró su furia en él.

\- Vas a azotar muy fuerte, niño bonito.- dijo Choji totalmente enfurecido. _"Conozco muy bien las técnicas de Kyo, así como él también conoce la mías. Debo tener cuidado."_ pensó cauto el Akimichi. En eso arremetió contra Kyo.- Aquí voy!

\- Más te vale no hacerle nada en su rostro a Kyo me oíste Choji!- bramó Ino. Shikamaru la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- Oye, ¿a quién mierda estás apoyando tú?

\- Ahahaha, a Choji por supuesto ;P

\- Vamos compadre! tú eres más fuerte que Choji dale su merecido!- chilló Kenjiro.- Demuestra la superioridad de Triple K frente a Ino-Shika-Cho!

Ino y Shikamaru miraron feo a Kenjiro.

\- ¿Qué rayos dijiste Kenjiro?!- chilló la rubia.

\- Pues la verdad, Triple K es superior a Ino-Shika-Cho.- dijo el castaño como si nada.

\- A si? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Kyo es más fuerte que ustedes tres, yo soy más fuerte que ustedes tres y la jefa pues... pfff, es LA JEFA!- dijo Kenjiro prepotentemente.- ¿O no Shikamaru?

El Nara miró de reojo a Karito, quién no estaba prestando para nada atención al roce que ocurría entre Triple K e Ino-Shika-Cho.

\- *sigh* Mendokusei.- dijo el Nara y volvió a mirar el combate como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

\- NO ME DIGAS QUE LE VAS A DAR LA RAZÓN SHIKAMARU?!- Chilló Ino.

\- Es cansador. No quiero discutir. No soy una mujer.

\- ¿QUE DIJISTE?!

\- Ya basta Ino!- dijo Karito sin dejar de mirar a los dos contrincantes.- Si quieres después de la pelea te linchas a Shikamaru por machista, pero por ahora, disfruta el combate.

Choji arremetía y arremetía contra Kyo, pero el muchacho esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques, eran poderosos, pero sosos. En eso Choji, al intentar golpear a Kyo, quién nuevamente lo esquivó, quedó con su puño incrustado en la pared.

\- No puede ser!- exclamó Choji.

\- Bien, terminemos con esto!- exclamó el peliceleste al aparecer detrás de Choji y golpeandolo en el estómago, knockeandolo al instante. Asuma declaró vencedor a Kyo. En eso Kenjiro se percató de un pequeño detalle.

\- Asuma-sensei.- dijo el castaño.- ¿Qué hay de mí? No tengo oponente.

\- Oh cierto! Bueno por descarte pasas directo Kenjiro, que suerte tienes!- dijo el hombre rascandose la cabeza. Todos lo miraron feo, era obvio que no se había dado cuenta que eran número impar.- Bueno, entonces nos quedamos con Naruto, Kyo y Kenjiro. Como Naruto y Kyo ya pelearon lo más justo es que mañana te toque pelear con alguno de ellos Kenjiro para finalmente tener el combate final y ver quién será el vencedor de todo esto.

\- Estoy ansioso Sensei!- dijo emocionado el castaño. Luego miró a Naruto y Kyo.- preparense chicos porque pienso patearle el trasero a la pobre alma en desgracia que me toque mañana.

\- Ha! el que te pateará el trasero seré yo si me toca contigo.- dijo Naruto desafiante. Kyo simplemente guardó silencio. Y Asuma mandó a todos los chicos a sus casas, además que ya era tarde...

Al otro día retomaron el "torneo" y los tres chicos estaban ansiosos, mientras sus compañeros miraban expectantes desde las gradas. En eso el panel empezó a sortear los nombres de los muchachos y lo que salió fue...

NEKOSAKI KENJIRO VS UZUMAKI NARUTO.

\- Sí! pateare tu trasero Ken!- chilló emocionado el rubio.

\- El que pateará tu trasero seré yo Naruto, no te emociones.- dijo el castaño igual de emocionado.

En eso ambos chicos se pusieron frente a frente.

\- Oye, menos blah blah y más acción ¿de acuerdo? Si hay algo que me fastidia son las peleas en que son 60% blah blah te venceré, eres debil, etc etc y 40% combate.- dijo el castaño preparandose.

\- Vaya, parece que hablamos el mismo idioma.- dijo el rubio también preparandose. Cuando Asuma dió la señal de que comenzaran, ambos chicos arremetieron contra el otro. Naruto comenzó a darle una serie de puñetazos y patadas a Kenjiro, pero éste las esquivaba fácil. Naruto se hizo hacia atrás y le lanzó una shuriken, pero Kenjiro alcanzó a reaccionar y también le lanzó una para que ambas shurikens chocaran a medio camino. Luego el rubio rápidamente le lanzó un kunai y Kenjiro lo atrapó en el aire.

\- Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que esto Naruto. Y gracias por el kunai, se me quedaron los míos en mi casa :P.- se burló Kenjiro. Naruto sacó un nuevo kunai y se abalanzó sobre él. Kenjiro bloqueó el ataque de Naruto con el kunai que había atrapado y ahora ambos chicos forcejeaban.

\- Vamos Naruto pateale el trasero a Kenjiro!- chillaba Sakura desde las gradas.

\- Más te vale que no te gane ese idiota Naruto o me sentiré ofendido ¿oíste?!- gritó Kiba animando a su compañero.

Karito simplemente bostezó y Kyo miraba atento el combate.

\- Oi! y mi apoyo que?!- bramó el castaño a sus compañeros de equipo.- No sean así necesito apoyo moral también!

\- Go Kenjiro Go!- dijo aburrida Karito. Mientras que Kyo asentía y levantaba el pulgar.

\- Ustedes dos de porristas se mueren de hambre...- se quejó el castaño. En eso Naruto aprovechó su distracción para agacharse y propinarle una patada hacia arriba, la cual dió en el blanco y Kenjiro salió disparado hacia el techo. Naruto saltó hacia arriba también.

\- Espera acaso va a...- exclamó Kiba sorprendido.

 _"Va a hacerle lo mismo que a Kiba"_ pensó Asuma atento. En eso Kenjiro, quién quedó a un centímetro del techo reaccionó y clavó su kunai en éste y le propinó una patada a Naruto antes de que este siquiera reaccionara y lo lanzó hacia abajo. Afortunadamente el rubio alcanzó a aterrizar bien. En eso miró a Kenjiro, quién aún seguía colgado del techo sosteniendose con el Kunai.

\- El mismo truco de Kiba no funcionará conmigo Naruto, no soy tan estúpido.- dijo el castaño burlón.

\- Pues quedandote allá arriba no conseguirás nada.- arremetió el rubio. En eso Kenjiro se lanzó con fuerza hacia el rubio.- Pero qué...

Naruto por instinto lo esquivó y gracias a Kami que lo hizo, porque el puño de Kenjiro no solo destrozó el piso sino que hizo una enorme grieta que llegó hasta las gradas. Naruto quedó de piedra ante tal fuerza.- ¿Cómo hiciste...?

\- Creeme que hay hartas cosas que uno puede aprender de la vieja Tsunade.- dijo Kenjiro sacando el puño del suelo.

 _"Concentró su chakra en su puño, lo mismo que hace Tsunade, pero esa tecnica tiene doble filo entre más poderoso el golpe más te gastas y tal parece que Kenjiro usó una buena cantidad de chakra para ese golpe"_ pensó Asuma, analizando la técnica del muchacho.

\- Sugoi... Yo quiero aprender eso! No es justo mi viejo no sabe hacer eso! No es justo no es justo! La vieja Tsunade es un monstruo! Yo quie- pero Naruto no pudo continuar, ya que Kenjiro le propinó una patada que lo mandó unos metros atrás.

\- Eso es por el golpe de recién, me dolió.- se quejó el castaño mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

\- Grrr, bien pongamonos serios entonces, Jutsu Clones de Sombra.- en eso Naruto invocó a dos clones suyos. Kenjiro simplemente bostezó, cosa que irritó a Naruto.- Aquí vamos!

Kenjiro ni siquiera prestó atención a los dos primeros Narutos que lo atacaron, simplemente los pasó de largo y se dirigió al de atrás.

\- Pero que...- exclamó el rubio.

\- Eres demasiado obvio Naruto!- Kenjiro le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar y a rodar por el piso.- Se acabó.

En eso el Naruto que estaba en el suelo se disipó en una nube de humo.

\- ¿Qué?! no era?!- Kenjiro quedó anonadado por eso.

\- No soy tan obvio ¿sabes?- Naruto le propinó una patada por detrás y Kenjiro salió disparado hacia la pared.- Ha! ¿te gustó eso?!

En eso el cuerpo de Kenjiro se transformó en un tronco.

\- ¿qué?! sustitución?!- chilló Naruto. En eso Kenjiro le propinó una patada desde el aire en plena cabeza y Naruto chocó contra el piso.

\- Auch, eso debio doler.- dijo Kiba al ver tremenda patada.

En eso, nuevamente, el Naruto en el piso se disipó.

\- Mierda olvidé que aún había otro clon!- exclamó el castaño. En eso Naruto le lanzó un kunai que se incrustó en el brazo derecho de Kenjiro.- Maldita sea.

\- No soy tan estúpido eh ¿Kenjiro?- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

\- Demonios... sabía que pelear contigo me iba a traer líos.- dijo el castaño resignado.- Pero eso es lo que lo hace más emocionante.

En eso nuevamente se lanzaron hacia el otro y comenzó el baile de puños, patadas y esquivadas.

\- Están muy parejos.- opinó Shikamaru.

\- Sí, definitivamente. Ya había quedado sorprendida por el avance de Naruto, pero debo admitir que Kenjiro no se queda atrás, es bastante hábil.- dijo Ino.

\- Y lo peor de todo es que aún le quedan trucos bajo la manga.- acotó Karito. Ino y Shikamaru la miraron curiosos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó el Nara.

\- Sólo observen y verán.

Naruto nuevamente logró asestarle un golpe que sacó de balance a Kenjiro y nuevamente lo lanzó hacia arriba, está vez saltó directo hacia él para golpearlo, pero el castaño le arrojó un kunai que Naruto habilmente atrapó en el aire, lamentablemente tal acción lo sacó de balance y tuvo que volver a aterrizar en el piso, pero no sin antes preparar su kunai para recibir a Kenjiro quién caería inevitablemente por la gravedad. Pero... tal cosa no ocurrió... Naruto quedó con la boca abierta. Kenjiro estaba con los pies pegados a la pared!

\- Hola!- saludó Kenjiro desde arriba.

\- C-Como hiciste eso?! Estás pegado en la pared?!- chilló el rubio. Todos quedaron impactados mirando al castaño, a excepción de Karito y Kyo.

 _"Vaya! ¡Pero qué manejo de chakra! Utiliza técnicas muy avanzadas para su edad!"_ analizó Asuma totalmente sorprendido por las técnicas de Kenjiro, definitivamente Tsunade había intervenido en su entrenamiento.

\- Nah! Sólo concentré mi chakra en mis pies, así puedo caminar en las paredes.- El castaño comenzó a pasearse por la pared. Naruto no pudo evitar emocionarse cual niño pequeño.

\- Yo quiero! yo quiero!

\- NARUTO QUE EDAD TIENES?! COMPORTATE!- Bramó Sakura, a lo cual Naruto tuvo que guardar silencio, ya la creía capaz de lanzarse hacia el campo de batalla solo para golpearlo por escandaloso.

\- Bien aquí voy!- Kenjiro se lanzó hacia Naruto corriendo por la pared y saltando hacia él. Naruto quedó tan impactado por lo cool que se veía Kenjiro que recibió el golpe de lleno y voló hacia unas banquitas.- ¿Eso es todo?

En eso Naruto nuevamente se esfumó.

\- Debí suponerlo.- en eso Kenjiro se volteó para bloquear el ataque que Naruto estuvo a punto de darle por detrás.- Ya eres muy obvio Naruto!

\- Hehe, debí suponer que serías un dolor de cabeza Kenjiro.- dijo emocionado el rubio. Nuevamente comenzaron a asestarse golpes y patadas. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder por nada del mundo. Naruto estaba comenzando a cansarse y Kenjiro aprovechó eso para agacharse y golpearlo hacia arriba.

\- a ver si te gusta tu propia técnica!- Kenjiro se lanzó hacia arriba para alcanzar a Naruto y golpearlo en la cabeza, pero el rubio logró bloquearlo, pero aún así el impacto lo lanzó hacia la pared, una vez que comenzó a caer por ésta, incrustó un kunai en la pared para quedar colgando.

Kenjiro aterrizó sin problemas y sin perder tiempo comenzó a arrojarle shurikens a Naruto, el cual las comenzó a esquivar apenas.

\- Wooo wooo wooo!- Naruto casi que se movía como gusanito.

\- Se acabó Naruto!- en eso Kenjiro le arrojó un kunai con un papel en él.

\- Mierda eso es...- A Naruto casi le dió un infarto al reconocer tal objeto, y más aún cuando tal objeto explotó.

\- ¿Pero que rayos es eso?!- preguntó Shikamaru impactado.

\- Un Kunai con un papel bomba.- explicó Karito.

\- ¿Eso es legal?!- exclamó Sakura.

\- Sí- acotó Kyo.- Es un elemento de batalla también. Son como granadas, pero de menor impacto. Al menos las que usamos aquí, hay papeles bomba de mayor radio, pero esos son más destructivos.

Todos tragaron saliva, si la explosión de ese pequeño papel bomba había sido significativa, no querían ni imaginar como sería uno de mayor radio.

 _"Uf, espero no haberlo lastimado mucho, pero no me dejó opción"_ pensó Kenjiro esperando que Naruto cayera al piso. Pero para su sorpresa...

\- Que mierda?!- Kenjiro quedó de piedra al ver como Naruto completamente chamuscado salía de la nube de humo corriendo por la pared.

\- Está... haciendo lo mismo que yo!- exclamó Kiba.

En eso Naruto se lanzó a Kenjiro, quién reaccionó al instante.

\- Toma esto!- en eso le lanzó un par de shurikens, pero Naruto las esquivó rápidamente.- ¿Que?!

 _"En qué minuto se volvió tan rápido?"_ pensó Kenjiro asombrado. En eso Naruto apareció por un costado para golpearlo, pero Kenjiro logró esquivarlo. En eso ambos chicos levantaron sus kunais y se los lanzaron mutuamente provocando que chocaran en el aire. Se lanzaron hacia el otro y en el intertanto ambos recuperaron sus kunais por efecto del rebote y bloquearon el ataque del otro. Una vez que aterrizaron, Naruto se puso en pie.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kenjiro?.- dijo el chico burlón. Kenjiro lo miró.- ¿No que ibas a patearme el trasero?

En eso Naruto rápidamente se lanzó hacia él, Kenjiro se puso en posición de defensa con su kunai en alto, listo para defender.

\- No importa cuantas técnicas de la vieja Tsunade tengas, te derrotaré!

 _"A ver si te gusta esto"_ se dijo mentalmente Kenjiro mientras concentraba su chakra en su kunai, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto hizo lo mismo y ambos kunais al chocar emitieron una onda explosiva que dejó a todos impactados.

 _"Vaya que gran cantidad de chakra poseen estos dos niños. Sakura e Ino quedaron exhaustas solo al utilizar un poco, en cambio estos dos..."_ pensó Asuma, totalmente anonadado.

En eso, la nube de humo se disipó y ambos chicos estaban en el piso.

\- ¿Qué?! No me digas que fue doble knockout?!- exclamó la Haruno.

\- A mí no me preguntes!- dijo Ino.

Asuma miró a ambos chicos y se dispuso a finalizar el combate, pero en eso...

\- Ugh!- Kenjiro comenzó a reaccionar, pero apenas se podía el cuerpo.- ¿Qué espera... Asuma-sensei... soy el único consciente aquí ¿no?

\- Oh si! el ganador es...- pero Asuma no pudo dictar al ganador ya que Naruto también comenzó a reaccionar.

\- Maldición...- se quejó Kenjiro.- Qué no sabes quedarte en el piso... Naruto...

\- Hehe...- dijo el rubio.- yo... no me rendiré tan fácil...

Ambos estaban apenas, ya no estaban en condiciones de pelear.

\- ¿y qué vamos... a hacer? Mirarnos fijamente... como idiotas?

\- ¿Que te parece... el primero que se ponga de pie... y diga... "Soy el mejor", gane?- Naruto estaba de rodillas, ya no podía más.

\- Hmp, me parece.- Kenjiro intentaba ponerse en pie, pero el cuerpo no le reaccionaba. Despúes de una batalla por levantarse, Naruto llegó al tope, apenas.

\- Yo... soy... el...

\- Vamos dilo! dilo!- chilló Sakura histérica.

\- Yo... soy... el... mej...- en eso el chico se desplomó justo al instante en que Kenjiro se puso de pie.

\- Hehe, que lástima... Naruto.- dijo el castaño una vez de pie. En eso el Naruto desplomado se esfumó en el aire.- Que mierda?!

En eso, un pequeño basurero se transformó en Naruto y arremetió contra Kenjiro.

 _"Mierda no! ya no tengo fuerzas..."_ pensó resignado el chico.

\- YO SOY EL MEJOR!- Exclamó el rubio mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Kenjiro. Éste salió disparado hacia la pared y quedó inconsciente al instante. Todos quedaron de piedra, no podían creerlo. Naruto nuevamente había superado sus límites y había ganado el encuentro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto sepa utilizar los kunais con chakra? Esa técnica...- dijo el Nara y luego miró a Karito.

\- A mí no me mires, no es como si me hubiese rogado que le enseñara ese truco a cambio de un ticket para Yakiniku Q- dijo la chica con su pose típica.

En eso Asuma anunció a Naruto como el vencedor y el rival para Kyo en el próximo combate que sería al próximo día. Naruto miró desafiante a Kyo y emocionado, el peliceleste era el último rival que debía enfrentar para probar que era el mejor y es lo que haría.

 **última patita para Naruto! Enfrentar a Kyo! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Logrará salir vencedor? ¿O saldrá como segundo lugar? Nos vemos en el siguiente byebye**


	85. Capítulo 85: Una batalla incompleta

**último capi del eterno flashback y volvemos a la realidad haha, seguimos con la última batalla, Naruto vs Kyo, ¿qué pasará?! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 85: Una batalla incompleta.**

Llegó el gran día y Naruto estaba emocionadísimo. Todos nuevamente en las gradas y cierto castaño regañaba a su jefa.

-Por qué jefa?! Esa era mi técnica secreta! buaaaa.- se quejaba el castaño al enterarse que Karito le había enseñado a Naruto a manipular kunais con chakra.

\- De hecho, yo te la enseñe...- reclamó la castaña aburrida.

\- Bueno, no importa, hagamosle barra a Kyo. Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!

\- Vamos Naruto!- chilló Sakura.- Golpea el bello rostro de Kyo! jijiji

\- NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE EL ROSTRO NARUTO O TE MATO!- Bramó Ino furiosa.

\- Ay, pero que fastidio...- se quejó el Nara ante el griterío de las féminas.

En eso Asuma anunció el último combate del torneo, Naruto vs Kyo. Ambos chicos se colocaron frente a frente.

\- Hehe... prepárate Kyo. No te voy a dejar esto fácil- dijo el rubio serio.

\- No espero que lo hagas, Naruto.- dijo el peliceleste tranquilamente.

\- LISTOS COMIENCEN!

Naruto arremetió contra Kyo con kunai en mano, bañado en chakra. Kyo simplemente bloqueó el ataque. Luego se apartó cautamente, en eso Naruto le lanzó el kunai y Kyo logró esquivarlo. En eso el peliceleste sacó algo de su bolsita y lo arrojó a los pies de Naruto.

\- No de nuevo!- en eso la bomba de humo explotó y cubrió la mitad del campo. Naruto no veía nada, pero estaba atento por si Kyo quería golpearlo por los laterales, así como lo había hecho Kiba en su momento. En eso se fijó que cerca de él había un objeto, intentó divisar lo que era y casi se le paró el corazón al ver que era un papel bomba.- Maldición!

Naruto se alejó del objeto lo más que pudo, pero la onda explosiva lo alcanzó, no para lastimarlo, pero si para arrojarlo unos metros, cuando se levantó el rubio buscó al peliceleste.

\- Dónde estará...- en eso tuvo una corazonada.- Arriba!

Miró hacia el techo y vió como Kyo le lanzó una lluvia de kunais, Naruto esquivó algunos y bloqueó otros con su propio Kunai, pero eso no fue nada más que una distracción para que Kyo lograse golpearlo. Mientras Naruto volaba por los aires hacia la pared, logró lanzarle fugazmente un par de senbon a Kyo, que le dieron justo en el brazó izquierdo.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Senbon?- exclamó anonadado el chico y para que decirlo, con unas buenas punzadas en su brazo debido a las agujas.

\- Hehe, yo también tengo mis trucos.- dijo emocionado el rubio.

\- Tal parece... que este combate será largo.- dijo Kyo con un deje de emoción también.

En eso pasaron 5 minutos de intercambio de golpes, patadas, kunais, shurikens, simplemente ninguno de los dos cedía. En eso ambos chicos se miraron, estaban frente a frente, kunais en mano emitiendo un aura celeste en sus manos... luego ambos chicos arremetieron contra el otro. Todos se pusieron a cubierto, esto tendría un final explosivo...

FIN FLASHBACK.

\- ¿pero qué?- Sasuke no comprendió por qué Kenjiro se detuvo en la mejor parte.

\- Eso es todo.- dijo tranquilo el muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo que eso es todo?! Naruto y Kyo estaban a punto de darse el golpe final ¿que pasó?

\- Pues... que la tía Kushina apareció transformada en demonio porque Naruto se había escapado de casa sin avisar y le dió una tunda enfrente de todos. Y cuando se enteró lo que estabamos haciendo también le dió una tunda a Asuma. Por lo que el combate entre Naruto y Kyo quedó inconcluso. Naruto prácticamente acosaba a Kyo para que retomaran el combate, pero él lo mandaba al diablo, al final se aburrió, tú sabes como es él.- explicó el castaño.

Sasuke se quedó con ojos de puntos, definitivamente la familia Uzumaki eran unos obsesivos compulsivos...

\- Y ahora...- dijo el castaño poniendo un poco de intriga.- Cambiando de tema, adivina con quién está saliendo Kenjiro Nekosaki ;)

Sasuke lo miró entre intrigado y divertido, ¿quién sería la pobre pollita que habría caído en las garras de su amigo?

\- A ver, ¿con quién?- preguntó Sasuke mientras terminaba de tomar el té que le había dado Kenjiro mientras contaba la historia.

\- Con tu ex, Sakura Haruno ;).- El té de Sasuke prácticamente salió a la estratosfera del impulso, luego Sasuke miró a Kenjiro. " _¿qué?! ¿Sakura?! ¿MI Sakura?!"_ pensó MUY internamente para sí, pero Kenjiro no era tan idiota...- Ay Sasuke... ¿no me digas que aún sientes algo por ella?

Sasuke guardó silencio, por lo que Kenjiro prosiguió un poco más serio.

\- Porque si es así mejor dímelo y dejo mi jueguito con Sakura hasta aquí, total chicas hay por montones, pero buenos amigos no.- Kenjiro miró fijo a Sasuke.

\- No, no no! yo ya no... no siento nada por Sakura.- dijo finalmente el pelinegro.

\- ¿Seguro?- Kenjiro no estaba muy convencido.

\- Sí! Seguro.- En eso el pelinegro tuvo una maquiavélica idea.- Y de hecho... Como soy buen amigo, voy a mostrarte la clase de mujer que es Sakura Haruno.

En eso Sasuke tomó su celular y marcó un número. Kenjiro simplemente prestó atención a lo que su amigo hacía.

\- ¿Aló?- dijo el pelinegro cuando le contestaron.- ¿Podría hablar con Sakura por favor?

\- No! - dijo Kenjiro divertido y curioso.- Sasuke que rayos...

000

Minato y Kushina estaban besándose en pleno comedor del departamento mientras los tres hermanos Sabaku no los espiaban desde la cocina. Gaara mensajeaba a Naruto contandole el suceso y los mensajes histéricos y de euforia del rubio no se hicieron esperar. Temari y Kankuro estaban impactados al ver tal escena por lo que Gaara les explicó que el día anterior en Will of Fire, él los había visto juntos y bien acaramelados.

\- ¿Y tú que rayos hacías en "Will of Fire?- susurró la rubia. El pelirrojo se sonrojó por lo que Kankuro tomó la palabra.

\- Pues si no estuvieras practicamente viviendo en la casa de tu noviecito habrías visto a la linda chica que vino a invitar a Gaara ayer- regañó el castaño.

\- Cierra la boca Kankuro!- dijo el pelirrojo con mirada asesina. Temari quedó perpleja.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Volviste con Tamaki?- preguntó la rubia emocionada.

\- No. No fui con Tamaki, fui con Matsuri.- el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. La castaña lo había invitado a salir a la salida del colegio, estaba muy emocionada, por lo que el chico no tuvo corazón para decirle que no y en el fondo... tampoco quería decirle que no, y lo peor de todo es que se preguntaba ¿por qué?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora andas con Matsuri?!

\- Shhhh- chistó el castaño, ya que Kushina y Minato habían parado de besarse.

\- Debo irme Kushina.- dijo el rubio cortando el beso, aunque no quería para nada separarse de su mujer.

\- Ay! ¿pero por qué tan temprano?- se quejó la pelirroja. No podía evitarlo, quería estar demasiado con él.

\- Quiero descansar amor, tengo la sensación de que la próxima semana va a ser una pesadilla.

\- ¿Pero por qué dices eso? Tú me dijiste que todo iba ok con la discoteque.

\- Bueno... tú me conoces, sabes que me preocupo más de lo debido.

\- ¿No...? ¿En serio...? Nunca lo creí de ti ;)- dijo sarcástica la mujer.

\- Kushina, quiero preguntarte algo.- Minato tomó las manos de su mujer y la miró a los ojos un poco más serio.- Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que volvamos a estar como antes... juntos Kushina.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntó coqueta la pelirroja.

\- Sí. De hecho estuve pensando en todo este tiempo desde que nos separamos. Todo lo que logré, todo lo que avancé, mis éxitos, mis derrotas, y me dí cuenta... que no tengo nada.- reflexionó el rubio- Naruto es todo lo que tengo... y tú por supuesto. Por eso es tan importante para mí recuperarte.

Kushina simplemente le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello para besar a su hombre, no podía negarlo, jamás había dejado de amarlo, cuando se separaron siquiera se le pasó por la mente buscarse otro, ella era mujer de un sólo hombre y ese hombre era Minato Uzumaki. Después de se despidió de su hombre fue despacito a la cocina y prácticamente voló la puerta, no era ninguna tonta, sabía perfectamente que sus ahijados habían espiado todo. Cuando el demonio entró los hermanos Sabaku no la miraban desde el suelo entre divertidos y aterrados, y el demonio cobró más vida al escuchar los chillidos de su hijo por el celular de Gaara.

\- Oye Gaara! ¿qué pasó?! ¿ya atracaron?! ¿tendré hermanitos?! Gaara! Gaara responde!- se oía Naruto desde el altavoz.

\- MOCOSOS ATREVIDOS! YA VAN A VER CUANDO ESTEN CON SUS PAREJAS! ME VENGARE!- Chilló la pelirroja.

\- Uy el diablo, adiós!- Naruto cortó inmediatamente la comunicación, grave error, esto definitivamente le costaría caro...

000

Sakura iba completamente emocionada hacia el auto de Sasuke, una vez que entró lo saludó dulcemente.

\- Hola.- dijo la chica.

\- Hola mi amor.- saludó el pelinegro acariciendole el mentón.- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, me sorprendió tu llamado.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el chico divertido.

\- No sé, andas tan raro conmigo.

\- Ay Sakura! Por favor! Yo no estoy raro contigo.- el chico la miró fijo.- Yo te adoro. Además, que tú eres la mujer de mi vida. ¿Lo sabes no?

A Sakura el corazón se le quería salir de la emoción, ¿Sasuke Uchiha declarandosele? ¿Diciendole que era la mujer de su vida? ¿Con lo frío y orgulloso que era? Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Luego Sasuke cambió el semblante a uno un poco más serio.

\- Aunque... me han contado que te has portado un poco mal.- dijo el chico haciéndose el ofendido.

\- ¿Qué?- Sakura no comprendía a qué se refería.- Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca haría eso!

\- No sé Sakura, me contaron por ahí que te vieron con un tipo en "Will of Fire".

\- ¿a mí?! Ay que estupidez! por Kami! Definitivamente a la gente le gusta hablar por hablar.- se defendió la pelirrosada.- Sasuke te juro que yo hace mucho que no voy a "Will of Fire". Me aburrió ¿entiendes?

\- Hmm, que estupidez ¿no?...- Bien Sasuke debía admitir que le dolía un poco que la pelirrosa le mintiera tan descaradamente.- Lo mismo pensé yo... ¿Osea que no es verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Estás segura?- última oportunidad de ser sincera...

\- Te lo juro porque te quiero.- Sakura se estaba acercando de a poco a su amado Sasuke. Cuando estaban a 1 centímetro de besarse, Sakura ya había cerrado los ojos para sentir los labios de su pelinegro, pero definitivamente no se esperaba lo que vendría a continuación.

\- Hola mi amor!- La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y casi le dió un paro cardíaco al ver a Kenjiro a 1 cm. de ella.

\- ¿Asi que me quieres como a nadie cierto?- Sasuke tenía que admitir que aunque él mimso había maquinado esto, el saber que Sakura podía ser tan descarada para mentirle le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Kenjiro?!- bramó la pelirrosa.

\- Pasandola bien! Igual que tu ;)- dijo divertido el castaño.

\- Eres muy mentirosa Sakura- le alegó el pelinegro.- Por eso te vas a quedar sin pan ni pedazo.

La cachetada que vino a continuación casi que le dió infarto a Kenjiro y agradeció a Kami, por la integridad del atractivo rostro de su amigo, que no fue un puño bañado en chakra.

\- ERES UN IMBECIL SASUKE UCHIHA! TE ODIO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS!- la pelirrosa rápidamente se bajó del auto y se fue corriendo a su casa azotando la puerta al entrar.

\- Uyuyuy, creo que se te pasó la mano compadre.- dijo el castaño.

\- Esa mujer está loca Kenjiro, sólo quería mostrarte la clase de persona que es. Ya no es la Sakura que solías conocer, eso te lo aseguro.- dijo el Uchiha sobandose el rostro.

000

Al otro día, Sasuke dormía como tronco y Momoko intentaba por todos los medios despertarlo.

\- Sasuke-kun! despierte por favor!- chillaba la muchacha.

\- Sakura se lo merece...- decía entre sueños el chico. La mucama al ver que no tendría éxito en sus intentos tomó medidas extremas y empezó a mojarlo con una botella de agua. Sasuke pegó el grito al cielo.

\- Qu- qué pasa?!- preguntó asustado el muchacho.

\- Que hace rato que te están buscando hombre!- decía la chica mientras abría las persianas para que entrara luz.

\- ¿Quién?... ¿Sakura?- Sasuke tenía que admitir que le aterraba la sola idea de que viniese la pelirrosa a vengarse.

\- No! Naruto.

\- Tsk.- Sasuke nuevamente se metió en las sábanas y se volvió a dormir, aunque no le duró mucho ya que el hiperactivo de su amigo le saltó encima.

\- Sasuke Teme! ¿Ahora te crees Shikamaru?! Vago de mierda! atiendeme!- el rubio comenzó a zamarrearlo y Sasuke lo tuvo que tirar de la cama.

\- ¿Que mierda quieres Dobe?! ¿No ves que hora es?- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Las doce del día...- dijeron Naruto y Momoko a la vez.

\- Tsk...

000

Durante la tarde, en "Will of Fire", Anko había hecho una reunión con el personal para dar a conocer unas noticias, estaban todos escepto...

\- Benjiro!- chilló la mujer al ver como el castaño recién llegaba.

\- Anko lo siento, pero me dijiste después de almuerzo.- se defendió el castaño.

\- Oye son casi las 5 de la tarde no seas fresco ¿ya?! Todavía no podemos empezar.

\- Pues, en vez de reclamar tanto, ¿qué te parece si empezamos altiro mejor?- le dijo el muchacho desafiante.

\- Anda a sentarte ¿por favor?- le ordenó la pelimorada. Una vez que el chico tomó asiento la mujer prosiguió con las noticias.- Bueno el motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que habrá un par de cambios en la discoteque, uno de ellos es que hace poco firmamos un contrato con una radio la cual va a transmitir todas las fiestas que hagamos de ahora en adelante en "Will of Fire". Y lo segundo es que habrá un cuerpo de baile que va a hacer noche tras noche un espectáculo para los invitados

Todos empezaron a cuchichear por las noticias y Benjiro alzó la mano.

\- ¿Anko como es esto de la transmisión en directo?- preguntó el muchacho.

\- Mira Benjiro tu sigue haciendo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ¿ya? Yo me encargo del resto ¿ok?- en eso la pelimorada dio media vuelta dando por finalizada la reunión.

\- Ese es el problema.- alegó el castaño.- En mi contrato no dice en ninguna parte que se vaya a transmitir por radio la música que yo programo. Así que tendríamos que llegar a una nueva negociación.

\- Exacto.- acotó Neji apoyando a su compañero, luego todos comenzaron a apoyar al castaño también.

\- Silencio por favor!- ordenó la mujer.- Lo otro que quería comunicarles es que todas las decisiones que tengan que ver con la discoteque van a ser tomadas entre el dueño, Minato Uzumaki y yo.

\- No tenía idea que habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo Anko.- acotó el rubio, quién venía llegando.

\- Minato...

\- Anda a mi oficina un minuto por favor.- dijo seriamente el rubio.

En la oficina Minato le exigió a Anko que le explicara que rayos pasaba, la mujer le dijo que simplemente todo lo que había hecho era para informarle que se reintegraba a "Will of Fire", ya que había estado a punto de retirarse cuando el plan del secuestro de Gaara había fallado, temió que la policía encontrara algo que la comprometiera a ella o peor, que Kakashi abriera la boca, ya que ahora, gracias a Kabuto, todos sabían de su traición. Desde ese día no se había vuelto a aparecer por la discoteque ni se había vuelto a comunicar con ella, era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Minato simplemente le agradeció por reintegrarse y le deseo éxito, así sin más, aunque no le extrañaba, su relación con Minato había decaído desde que había vuelto a tener contacto con su exmujer. En realidad, no le importaba, ya que a ella el único hombre que le importaba era Orochimaru, de quién tampoco sabía nada desde lo del secuestro de Gaara.

 _"¿Dónde rayos estarás Orochimaru?"_ pensó la mujer.

000

Asuma después de ir a visitar a Shikamaru, decidió ir a darle una visita a cierto miembro de su familia, quién recidía ya hace un tiempo en el mismo lugar, el cementerio general. Mientras miraba la tumba de su padre, el hombre encendió un cigarro y comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos con él.

 _"Vaya... era tan inmaduro en ese entonces padre"_ recordaba Asuma.

FLASHBACK

-Felicidades por tu cargo Asuma.- le dijo escuetamente el anciano sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- pregunto en ese entonces un joven Asuma quién por fin había logrado un cargo en la empresa de Minato, a pesar de sólo tener 16 años, su amistad con Minato le había dado paso al mundo empresarial.- Trabajé duro para lograr algo, tal como me lo pediste. ¿Por qué no lo reconoces?

Hiruzen levantó la vista del periódico para hacer contacto visual con su hijo menor.

\- ¿Por qué no reconoces lo que hice al menos un poco, papá?

\- Tú no entiendes nada...- le dijo fríamente su padre.- Siempre te he dicho que trabajes duro para lograr tus metas, pero jamás te he dicho que seas un mocoso individualista. ¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con tu hermano?

\- eh?- Asuma no comprendía a qué venía eso al caso.

\- He de suponer que tampoco conoces a tu sobrina Karito, si lo único que piensas es en ascender y ascender a tan temprana edad y te olvidas de lo que es importante Asuma.

Asuma guardó silencio. En eso Hiruzen suspiró.

\- ¿Al menos ya descubriste el significado de "proteger al rey"?- dijo de repente el anciano.

\- ¿huh? ¿te refieres al Shogi? ¿y eso que tiene que ver?!- exclamó confuso el muchacho.

\- No puedes siquiera entender el verdadero significado de proteger al rey.

\- ¡Tú no quieres reconocerme!- chilló el muchacho y se largó del lugar.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Y tengo la sensación de que entiendo a lo que te refieres, viejo.- le decía Asuma a la tumba de su padre.- Lamento haberme ido con Minato y hacer lo que quería. Aunque, no tengo remordimiento.

En eso tomó una calada de su cigarro y exhaló el humo.

\- Ahora siento que no fue tan malo haber nacido con el apellido Sarutobi.- decía el hombre mientras dejaba su cigarro a los pies de la tumba.- Fuiste un padre genial... y lo mejor de todo, gracias a tus enseñanzas pude criar a mis dos muchachos, Karito y Konohamaru.

\- Vaya... creo que voy a llorar.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Asuma se giró para encontrarse con Karito.

\- Creí que estarías con Shikamaru ahora.

\- Nah, de seguro Temari está con él, y sinceramente no me gusta tocar el violín.- dijo la chica despreocupada con su pose típica.

\- Se pone diferente cuando está con ella, es tan gracioso.

\- Sólo es un tonto enamorado. Talvez lo aprendió de tí.- la chica miró pícaramente a su tío, éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Qué le decías al abuelo?

\- eh?

\- Eso que "ya lo entiendes", ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.- Claro, si se puede saber.

\- Hmp, ¿recuerdas cuando te conté lo de "proteger al rey"? Creo que te había dicho que lo descubrieras.

\- Ah sí, ya lo hice, creo que olvidé contártelo.

\- ¿Lo descubriste?- Asuma la miró desconcertado.

\- Sí, y creo que lo descubrí un poco después que tú.- dijo la chica mirando cómplicemente a su tío. Asuma comprendió a lo que se refería.

\- Ya veo... Hmp, supongo que debo estar orgulloso de tu mente brillante y astucia.- dijo feliz el hombre.- Ahora sólo falta que Shikamaru lo descubra.

\- Lo hará tarde o temprano.

\- Pero para variar, siempre tú un paso por delante de él.- acotó divertido Asuma.

\- Es lo que hago mejor ;)

En eso ambos Sarutobis se echaron a reír, vaya como amaba compartir este tipo de momentos con su sobrina. Recordó cuando la vió por primera vez, a pesar que se había peleado con su padre por eso, fue a visitar a su hermano para conocer a su sobrina y no pudo evitar sentir un vínculo con ella, apenas la tomó en brazos, ella lo miró con sus bellos ojos índigo, con una mirada perezosa, le recordaba a él y con el tiempo se dió cuenta lo parecidos que eran. Después que ella y su hermano quedaron bajo su cuidado al morir Hiruzen, él hizo lo imposible para ser un buen padre para ellos, los crío lo mejor que pudo y ahora veía a su niña convertida en una adolescente a un paso de la adultez, con una inteligencia envidiable y gran empatía. No podría estar más orgulloso y no se arrepentía de haberla criado como si fuera su hija. Aunque ahora, se preguntaba como sería el criar un nuevo pequeño...

 **Sí, Kurenai está embarazada de Mirai, era como obvio no... hahaha.**

 **Bueno la batalla de Naruto y Kyo quedó inconclusa, pero no se preocupen ya tendrán esos dos en el presente un buen motivo para retomar esa pelea.**

 **Ayy Sasuke se pasóoooo, pero bueno... veamos como le va con Sakura después de esto...**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi. Con mucho cariño, byebye**


	86. Capítulo 86

**Hombres peligrosos ponen la vista en Konoha, la segunda víctima ya ha sido elegida. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 86: La amenaza silenciosa que se acerca.**

Asuma jugaba Shogi con una joven Karito de 12 años, como siempre ella lo tenía acorralado. En eso, Asuma hizo una jugada que dejó un poco desconcertada a la castaña.

\- ¿Escalera de plata? Pensé que odiabas ese movimiento.- dijo la muchacha.

\- Bueno, estoy acorralado, así que tengo que hacer jugadas arriesgadas. Además, hace poco le enseñé a jugar a Shikamaru y usó esa misma jugada en mí para ganarme.- explicó el hombre.

\- ¿En serio?- Karito sí que estaba intrigada, ¿el flojo de su amigo jugando Shogi? Vaya... él definitivamente sería un rival interesante.- Entonces, ¿Vas a copiarle la jugada a un principiante, que de seguro la usó porque estaba en el libro?

\- Hmp, ¿a tí nunca se te escapa nada no?.- acotó divertido Asuma, luego miró a su sobrina.- Si escogiera piezas para representarnos a nosotros tres y el tablero fuese Konoha, creo que definitivamente Shikamaru sería el caballo. No es la pieza más poderosa del tablero, pero puede avanzar saltando sobre las demás piezas, este movimiento único se asemeja a su forma de pensar flexible que tiene él. Tú por otro lado serías la Torre.

\- Hm? y eso por qué?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

\- Es una pieza que siempre está allí, es verdad que siempre es representada como una pieza defensiva, pero si la utilizas bien puede ser muy peligrosa. Defensiva y ofensiva a la vez, capaz de avanzar y retroceder, capaz de atacar por los cuatro lados del tablero, la misma forma de pensar tuya, que eres capaz de ver todo tipo de posibilidades, tu mente creativa es lo que te permite ser completamente variable e impredecible.

\- ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué serías tú?

\- Nada. Solo soy...- dijo moviendo una pieza.

\- ¿Un peón?- dijo la chica mientras colocaba otra pieza para deshacerse de ese peón.

\- ¿Entonces, sabes quién vendría a ser el rey?- preguntó curioso Asuma.

\- Hmm, supongo que alguien importante...- analizó la castaña.- Si el tablero es Konoha, entonces el rey vendría a ser... ¿ el alcalde?

\- Hmp, mi padre me hizo la misma pregunta, yo le respondí lo mismo que tú y me dijo que estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Entonces quién es?- Karito debía reconocer que le dió curiosidad el saber quién vendría a ser "el rey".

\- "Lo entenderás a su tiempo". Eso fue lo que me dijo.

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que ni tú lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo la chica aburrida. Asuma se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

\- Eh... bueno... yo...

\- Jaque mate.- Nuevamente otra derrota.

 _"*Sigh* definitivamente creo que tendré que distraerme menos, especialmente cuando juego contra ella"_

000

Ya en el presente, una muchacha rubia corría por unos pasillos. Se podía sentir el eco de sus pies y del agua que corría, estaba en un alcantarillado huyendo de alguien. En eso una especie de guadaña con tres cuchillas estuvo a punto de lastimarla, pero ella a duras penas la esquivó.

\- Lo evitas bien.- dijo la voz de un hombre desde la oscuridad del alcantarillado.- Mi velocidad de ataque es la más lenta de los Akatsuki. No puedo darle a nada, ¿cierto? Claro que... con una pistola el cuento es otro.

\- Ya veo. Sabía que ustedes eran de akatsuki.- dijo la muchacha.

\- Es toda tuya si quieres.- dijo otro sujeto que apareció detrás del otro.

\- Bueno, hay que admitir que eres una presa que sabe defenderse.- acotó el primer hombre. Un joven de cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás y los ojos de color morado, llevaba su capa de Akatsuki, sin camisa y pantalones negros, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un amuleto y sus uñas las tenía pintadas de un color verde oscuro. El otro sujeto era un hombre alto y con piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara y sus ojos eran la única parte visible.

\- Oye, Hidan.- llamó el segundo hombre al primero.- No vayas a matarla, la necesitamos viva para cobrar la recompensa.

\- ¡No me vengas con eso, Kakuzu!- se quejó Hidan.- No te preocupes, no la mataré, solo la heriré no letalmente.

La chica simplemente los miraba fijo, sin perderlos de vista mientras respiraba agitadamente.

\- Hagamoslo.- ordenó Kakuzu.

\- Espera! Antes de hacerlo... Debo rezarle a mi dios.- en eso Hidan comenzó a orar mentalmente mientras sostenía su amuleto.

\- Siempre eres tan insoportable.- Como detestaba que hiciera eso.

\- Lo es para mí también. Pero los mandamientos son estrictos, así que no tengo opción, ¿o sí?- Hidan comenzó nuevamente a rezar. En eso la muchacha sonrió.

\- Probablemente piensan que me tienen atrapada...- comenzó a decir la muchacha.- Pero no es así. Los atraje hasta aquí!

En eso la muchacha sacó un pequeño detonador para hacer estallar unas pequeñas bombas que estaban colocadas en los arcos que eran las únicas salidas, lo cual provocó un derrumbe bloqueando el acceso y escape.

\- Ahora que sé que son Akatsukis, no puedo dejarlos escapar.- dijo la muchacha, en eso sacó una placa de policía y reveló su identidad.- Mi nombre es Yugito Nii, policía de investigaciones de Kumogakure y en nombre de la policía de Kumogakure, quedan arrestados Hidan y Kakuzu de Akatsuki.

\- Cielos... Estamos atrapados, Kakuzu.- dijo Hidan completamente tranquilo.

\- No hay problema. En realidad, esto nos favorece.- dijo Kakuzu sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

\- Si no hacen lo que les pido, no tendré más opción que matarlos a ambos.- amenazó la muchacha.

\- ¿eh...? ¿qué?.- preguntó Hidan acusadoramente.- ¿Qué hay con eso de que "los mataré"? Cuando la gente me muestra ese entusiasmo y todo eso... Yo comienzo a irritarme. Y cuando me irrito, me pongo furioso. Y cuando me pongo furioso...

\- Calláte, Hidan.- lo silenció Kakuzu.

\- Está bien, está bien... Pero sabes, cuando me pongo furioso, comienzo a sentirme como, "No me importa tu objetivo. Sólo quiero destruirlo todo."

\- Ya basta, Hidan. El objetivo lo es todo.

\- En primer lugar, esta misión no está acorde con mi religión. El lema de la Doctrina Jashin es la masacre. Dejar personas vivas va en contra de los mandamientos.- explicó el peliplata.- Desde el comienzo, no me inclino por tomar parte en una misión que vaya en contra de los mandamientos. Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy una persona muy devota. Así que el no poder matar es un fastidio para mí. ¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto mediante una negociación?

\- ¿Negociar, dices?- la chica no comprendía que quería decir con eso, pero no bajó la guardia. _"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"_

\- ¿Por qué no te rindes y vienes con nosotros?- Hidan la miró fijo y serio.

\- Dejen de molestar!- en eso la chica desenfundó su pistola y comenzó a dispararles.

\- ¿eh...? parece que eso es un no.- dijo Hidan mientras esquivaba las balas.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota?- exclamó Kakuzu esquivando también. En eso la chica sacó otra pistola y empezó a dispararles con ambas.

\- Vamos, ¿estás bromeando?!

En eso la chica les lanzó una granada.

\- Ay, cielos...- exclamó Hidan mientras él y Kakuzu se alejaban de la granada la cual explotó provocando un derrumbe total del lugar.- Ay por Jashin, quién diría que la muchachita vendría con tremendo arsenal. Esto no me divierte.

000

Asuma esperaba en un café, ya llevaba su segunda taza.

 _"Vaya, a este hombre jamás se le quitará lo impuntual"_ se quejaba Asuma mentalmente, en eso, cierto peliplateado hizo su aparición.

\- Hola!- saludó Kakashi a su compañero. Asuma suspiró y lo saludó también. Después de conversar un poco de la vida, Asuma fue directo a la razón por la que lo había llamado.

\- Supe que estabas investigando lo que pasaba afuera con Akatsuki.- dijo el hombre un poco más serio.

\- Puedes decirlo así...- dijo sin más el peliplateado mientras tomaba su café. En eso se puso a mirar el cielo.

\- Que lindo día ¿no?

\- ¿eh? sí... Así es.- en eso el peliplateado miró a su amigo.- ¿Cómo está Shikamaru?

\- Mejor, lo único que quiere es devolverse a su departamento, pero Yoshino no se lo va a permitir, tú sabes como es ella.- dijo divertido Asuma, luego acotó.- ¿La policía aún no descubre nada de lo del secuestro de Gaara?

\- Nop, con Deidara y Sasori muertos no tienen mucho por dónde indagar.- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi.- Debo admitir, que entrenaste muy bien a esos muchachos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si Naruto y Kenjiro no hubiesen luchado como lo hicieron, talvez la historia sería muy diferente ahora.- dijo Kakashi tomando otro sorbo.- La siguiente generación crece rápidamente. Pronto nos superarán sin problemas.

\- Vamos. Aún no pienso rendirme ante ellos.- bromeó Asuma.- Pero debo admitir, que me siento orgulloso de ellos y todo lo que han progresado desde que dejé de ser su sensei.

\- Entonces...- cambió el tema Kakashi.- ¿Qué era lo otro que querías hablar?

\- Eh, bueno, resulta que...- dijo Asuma rascandose la cabeza nervioso.

\- Ahí estás...- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.- Al fin te encuentro.

\- Kurenai...- Kakashi se sorprendió de verla allí.- ¿Qué hay? Tanto tiempo.

\- Hola Kakashi, bien todo en orden. Vine a buscar a Asuma.- dijo la mujer amablemente.

Asuma simplemente guardó silencio. En eso Kakashi se volteó a su amigo.

\- ¿Y bien, Asuma? ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó el peliplateado.

Kurenai y Asuma cruzaron miradas y Asuma finalmente habló.

\- Te lo diré después... Lo siento.- se disculpó el castaño.- Bueno nos vemos Kakashi.

\- Fue un gusto volver a verte Kakashi, adiós.- se despidió Kurenai.

\- Adiós.- dijo Kakashi por inercia viendo como sus dos compañeros se iban.- Ahora de verdad quiero saber...

000

El lugar estaba completamente destrozado, como si una gran batalla se hubiese desarrollado. Una muchacha rubia yacía muerta colgada en una pared, cuya sangre se derramaba por ésta misma.

\- *sigh* pero qué desperdicio de tiempo.- se quejaba Kakuzu.

\- Oye, no es mi culpa. La mocosa se puso brava y la tuve que matar.- se defendió Hidan.

\- Muerta no nos sirve, no nos darán ni un centavo por su cadáver.

\- Es tu culpa, debiste averiguar mejor sobre esta presa. Al final resultó ser policía, que fastidio.

\- Bueno, vayamos a la siguiente.- dijo Kakuzu mientras sacaba un mapa.

\- Al menos espero que la siguiente no nos salga con una sorpresita.- se quejó Hidan.- ¿ La siguiente es la mocosa que quiere Orochimaru no?

\- Sí, en la Tierra del Fuego.

\- Más le vale que nos pague bien. Después de lo que les pasó a Sasori y Deidara...- dijo Hidan.- ¿Estás seguro que nos conviene Kakuzu? El idiota de Minato no es un tipo para tomar a la ligera y si anda con Itachi peor aún.

\- El mismo Orochimaru dijo que él mismo iría a Konoha a tantear el terreno.- explicó Kakuzu.- Por eso mismo lo mejor será ponernos en marcha hacia Otogakure y esperar sus órdenes.

\- Bien, ¿y cómo se llama la mocosa?

\- Karito Sarutobi...

000

Sonaba el timbre como si se tratase de un histérico, por lo que Kenjiro fue a tender con un fastidio total porque lo interrumpieran.

\- Ya voy!- gritó el muchacho y grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.- Hola, Sakura!

La muchacha saludó al muchacho y simplemente entró a la residencia Senju.

\- Vengo a hablar contigo mi amor.- dijo simpáticamente la chica.

\- ¿Conmigo?- preguntó confuso el castaño.- Mira, si es por lo de anoche, tú sabes que Sasuke se pone idiota a veces-

\- No, no es por Sasuke.- interrumpió la pelirrosa.- Quería hablar de nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?- Kenjiro quedó más desconcertado aún.

\- Sí, nosotros.- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba sensualmente al castaño. Una vez que estuvo a un centímetro del rostro del chico, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Kenjiro no hallaba que hacer, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue botar la copa de champagne que traía en la mano, lo que provocó que la chica cortara el beso.

\- Mira, Sakura... yo no sé si este sea el momento...

\- ¿Pero por qué? ¿No estás sólo? ¿Y Tsubasa? ¿Y tu madrina?

\- Tsubasa fue dónde los Uchiha a despedirse de Fumiko y... mi madrina salió.

\- Entonces Kenjiro, es el momento perfecto para hablar de nosotros!- Sakura comenzó a tironear al castaño hacia el sofá para que se sentaran.

\- ¿Quién era Kenjiro?!- en eso apareció Tenten, quién venía de la habitación de Kenjiro. A Sakura casi se le desfiguró la cara al ver a la chica.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?!- bramó la pelirrosa mirando feo a Tenten y luego fulminando con la mirada a Kenjiro.- Explícame que está haciendo esta mujer en tu casa!

\- Oye que tienes que venir a pedir explicaciones tu ordinaria?- le reclamó Tenten acercándose a Sakura.

\- Tú eres la ordinaria! Si no me encuentro contigo me encuentro con la bruta de tu amiga!

\- Oye, ¿a quién estás tratando de bruta? Ordinaria!- en eso Tenten se le lanzó encima a Sakura y comenzaron a pelearse. Por lo que Kenjiro tuvo que separarlas.

\- Ya mujeres! ya! Dejense de estar peleando, así no se puede vivir- intentó tranquilizarlas el castaño.

\- No es mi culpa! es ella la que me provoca- acusó Sakura.

\- ¿Qué yo te provoco? oye no seas cínica, eres tú la que siempre anda haciendo problemas!- se defendió la castaña.

\- Ya basta! Miren a mí no me interesa quién empezó o terminó esto.- dijo el chico serio, luego cambió un poco el tono mientras tomaba a ambas chicas por la cintura.- Porque mejor no nos relajamos los tres en la piscina, con un poquito de música.

\- Oye que te pasa Kenjiro?!- Tenten se soltó de su agarre.

\- ¿Qué pasa mi amor?- le dijo cariñosamente Kenjiro a Tenten.

\- ¿Mi amor?!- Sakura no lo podía creer.- Esto es el colmo!

\- Vamos chicas, lo único que quiero es que nos relajemos todos y nos vayamos a la piscina un rato, ¿qué tiene de malo?- dijo el castaño como si nada.

\- Yo mejor me voy.- dijo finalmente Tenten.- Yo no me puedo andar relajando con esta ordinaria al lado.

\- No! si la que se va soy yo! permiso!- exclamó Sakura mientras apartaba bruscamente a Tenten.- Y no te preocupes linda, porque el lunes a primera hora todo Senju se va a enterar que te andas metiendo en la piscina con Kenjiro Nekosaki.

\- Oye Sakura espera!- Tenten intentó detenerla, pero la pelirrosa salió como flecha.- Ay! ¿qué hago ahora Kenjiro?!

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Kenjiro no hallaba el problema.

\- ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?! Yo estoy segura de que le va a contar a todo el mundo que nos pilló juntos!

\- Bueno en realidad no va a tener mucho que contar...- dijo el muchacho aburrido.

\- No importa! yo estoy segura que esta ordinaria es capaz de inventar cualquier cosa con tal de manchar mi reputación!

\- ¿Tú qué?...

\- Ay! mi reputación, Kenjiro! Argh! Tantos años luchando por hacerme respetar en ese instituto y viene la maldita de Sakura Haruno y... argh!

-...- Kenjiro no lo podía creer, ¿de verdad le importaba algo tan trivial como la reputación de la prepa?! Wow... a veces le impactaba la ingenuidad de la gente...

000

Naruto y Hinata esperaban nerviosos a que Hiashi bajara de su despacho, después de discutirlo un buen par de veces, se habían armado de valor y habían decidido contarle a Hiashi sobre su relación.

\- Otou-san.- llamó Hinata a Hiashi una vez que el hombre bajó las escaleras.- No quiero tener más problemas contigo, por lo que... voy a decirte la verdad.

Hinata estaba nerviosísima, y para qué hablar de Naruto, se la estaba sudando entera. Hiashi los miraba atentos y más aún al ver que ese muchacho tenía de la mano a su hija.

\- Te presento a mi novio, Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa, pero decidida. Hiashi miró al muchacho de pies a cabeza, por Kami! era la viva imagen de Minato, era como verlo joven otra vez.

\- Um... Buenas Noches, Hiashi-san.- Naruto le tendió la mano al ojiperla. Éste se quedó quieto sin emitir sonido alguno, simplemente lo miraba serio. Hinata miró a su padre, como rogandole que saludara a Naruto, por lo que finalmente el hombre tomó la mano del rubio.

\- Buenas noches.- dijo fríamente Hiashi.- Disculpen, pero voy saliendo.

En eso el hombre se dió media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se devolvió.

\- Hinata, hija, se me quedó el celular en la pieza, en mi mesita de noche, ¿me lo puedes traer?

\- Demo...- Hinata no quería dejar solo a Naruto con Hiashi.

\- Por favor.- rogó el castaño. La peliazul asintió y subió las escaleras. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hiashi tomó la palabra.- Naruto Uzumaki... Seré sincero y directo contigo. Quiero que sepas que no apruebo para nada tu relación con mi hija Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, pero no se iba a acobardar ahora y menos si tenía que ver con su relación con Hinata.

\- Lo siento Hiashi-san pero... eso le corresponde decidirlo a ella, ¿no cree?- dijo Naruto lo más tranquilo que pudo. En eso Hiashi dejó escapar una risa.

\- Ay... por Kami. Todos ustedes son iguales. Se creen los dueños del mundo porque son mayores de edad.- comenzó a decir Hiashi.- pero, déjame decirte una cosa, va a pasar el tiempo y la vida te va a enseñar exactamente lo contrario.

\- Perdoneme Hiashi-san, pero yo no me creo nada, yo solamente estoy enamorado de su hija.- dijo Naruto con seriedad.- No creo que eso sea malo.

\- No, por supuesto que no tiene nada de malo.- dijo fría y calculadoramente Hiashi.- Siento mucho tener que dejar la conversación hasta aquí, pero tengo prisa. ¿Te importaría venir mañana a mi oficina en el canal para que tengamos una conversación más profunda tú y yo?

\- Como usted quiera.- aceptó el rubio.

\- Perfecto.- sentenció Hiashi mientras se daba media vuelta, pero nuevamente paró en seco.- Ah! Déjame decirte una cosa muchacho. Pareces un buen tipo, tienes cara de que algo de neuronas tienes, así que te daré un consejo. Olvídate de Hinata, porque nunca, nunca vas a estar cerca de ella ¿me oíste?

Naruto quedó literalmente sin palabras ya que podía ver en la mirada de Hiashi que hablaba muy en serio.

\- Espero que no te olvides de lo que te dije.- dijo el hombre finalmente.- Te espero mañana en mi oficina.

En eso Hiashi se retiró del lugar, dejando a un Naruto completamente conmocionado. En eso Hinata, quién venía bajando las escaleras preguntó por su padre a lo cual Naruto le dijo que se había tenido que ir. Apenas pensaba, la conversación con Hiashi lo había dejado preocupado, se notaba que era un hombre respetable y si no aprobaba su relación con Hinata, definitivamente su relación se convertiría en un problema para la peliazul.

 _"No me rendiré, mañana hablaré bien con él y le dejaré en claro mis intenciones con Hinata. No la dejaré ir por nada del mundo."_ pensó decidido el rubio.

000

Al otro día después de clases, Naruto se dirigió directamente desde el Instituto de Hombres hacia el canal de televisión donde trabajaba Hiashi. Una vez que la secretaria lo dejó entrar en el despacho del distinguido hombre, Naruto no pudo evitar colocarse algo nervioso cuando el hombre, quién estaba parado mirando la ventana, se volteó a verlo.

\- Vaya, al menos eres un hombre de palabra.- dijo Hiashi secamente.- Espero que hayas pensado en lo que te dije ayer.

\- Sí, lo hice Hiashi-san.- dijo Naruto tragandose los nervios.

\- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el hombre impaciente.

\- No lo haré.- expresó el rubio decidido, Hiashi se lo quedó mirando.- Yo amo a Hinata, y quiero estar con ella, por lo que... no voy a separarme de ella, eso nunca.

Hiashi intercambió miradas con el rubio, al parecer tendría que tomar medidas extremas.

\- Te preguntarás por qué rayos soy tan protector con Hinata, ¿no Naruto?- dijo el hombre, Naruto lo miró curioso denotando interés.- Pues bien, te lo contaré, ya que al parecer, Minato no te ha dicho nada, a pesar de que hace poco raptaron al hijo de Rasa.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Usted conoce a mi padre?

\- No sólo lo conozco, sino que fuimos por mucho tiempo socios y amigos, hasta que... tuvimos un percance... nos involucramos con un hombre peligroso.

\- Orochimaru.- dijo Naruto serio.

\- Vaya, parece que sí te contó algo. En fin, este peligroso hombre me ha incluso amenazado de muerte, a mí y a mi familia, es por eso que soy tan protector con mi hija, no quiero que le pase nada, ni a ella ni a Hanabi.- continuó Hiashi, luego miró fijo a Naruto.- y te imaginarás por qué específicamente no quiero que esté cerca de tí.

\- pero no entiendo... Mi padre me dijo que los que tuvieron el percance con Orochimaru fueron él y el tío Rasa, a usted en ningún momento lo nombró.- intentaba razonar Naruto.

\- Eso tendrás que preguntarselo a él, pero de todas formas, Minato y yo no estamos en buenas migas, por lo que tienes prohibido salir con mi hija.

\- Hiashi-san, con todo respeto, yo y Hinata no tenemos nada que ver en lo que haya pasado entre usted y mi padre.- reclamó Naruto.- yo-

\- Es suficiente!- interrumpió Hiashi.- Soy un hombre ocupado, Naruto, así que por favor te ruego que te retires, ya te aclaré el asunto y si quieres más respuestas preguntaselas a tu padre, pero tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a Hinata, ¿me oíste?

Naruto quedó de piedra, ahora qué rayos iba a hacer.

\- No Hiashi-san.- el ojiperla tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía agallas.- No retrocederé a mi palabra, yo voy a estar con Hinata le guste o no. Que tenga un buen día.

En eso el muchacho se retiró del lugar decidido y dejando a Hiashi con la boca abierta, el mocoso tecnicamente le había declarado la guerra.

 _"No permitiré que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hija, nunca más!"_

 ** _Uff, se viene dificil para el NaruHina, y ahora Minato va a tener que darle un buen par de explicaciones a Naruto por contarle la cuarta parte de la verdad._**

 ** _Karito está en la mira, huelo a peligro y a sangre muahahahaha, que mala soy XD._**

 ** _Sorry Kari no hubo Shikatema hoy, pero te tengo momentitos tiernos y un regalito para más adelante._**

 ** _Pobre Sakura, no le funciona ni con Sasuke ni con Kenjiro, puff que está salada esta mujer, veamos que pasará con ese trío._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos byebye!_**


	87. Capítulo 87: Novios o no?

**Comienzan los cambios en "Will of Fire", cierto pelirrosa se unirá al equipo de baile a escondidas de su padre. Por otro lado, Sakura sale con Kenjiro al centro comercial y cierto pelinegro los ve juntos! ¿Que pasará?! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 87: ¿Novios o no?**

Makoto estaba ultranervioso esperando afuera de "Will of Fire", ya habían comenzado las audiciones para elegir al nuevo cuerpo de baile y como el pelirrosa había sido despedido de su trabajo hacía poco, decidió probar suerte en la discoteque al ver el aviso en el diario de que necesitaban personas para formar el equipo de baile. Algo que siempre le había gustado a Makoto desde pequeño era el baile, pero su padre nunca aprobó ese gusto, por lo que ahora, a escondidas de su padre claro, decidió intentarlo nuevamente.

\- Siguiente!- llamó Ryoko a Makoto. Éste tragó saliva y dió un paso al frente para que la castaña lo guiara hacia dentro de la discoteque.

Yukiko estaba alterada, Minato la había dejado a cargo del casting para que eligiera a los integrantes, ya que la chica tenía experiencia en el ámbito del baile. Lo malo es que había venido pura gente que definitivamente no servía para esto, por lo que ya estaba frustrada.

\- Neji, que voy a hacer! A este paso no conseguiré a nadie!- decía la chica nerviosa.

\- Calmate Yukiko-san, aún falta entrevistar a más gente.

En eso Ryoko los llamó trayendo al siguiente participante.

\- Aquí traigo a otro!- dijo sin muchas ganas la castaña. Yukiko apenas vió al pelirrosa quedó prendada de él.

\- Hola.- saludó simpáticamente la rubia.

\- Hola.- saludó Makoto mirandola de pies a cabeza. ¿De dónde rayos había salido ese angel?! También quedó prendado... La rubia se acercó a él y lo saludó de doble beso en la mejilla. Bien... definitivamente era extranjera. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que Neji interrumpió.

\- Buenas tardes!- saludó cortésmente el muchacho ofreciéndole la mano a Makoto, quién correspondió el saludo.

En eso Yukiko comenzó a entrevistar al pelirrosa. Neji no sabía si esto era una conversación seria o un coqueteo... Una vez que la chica terminó de entrevistarlo, le dijo que finalmente tenía que demostrar sus habilidades de baile, por lo que lo invitó a la pista. Neji colocó la música, y Makoto se puso a bailar. Neji debía admitirlo, lo hacía bastante bien. Por su parte Yukiko quedó impresionada, totalmente impresionada, cosa que le gustó aún más del atractivo muchacho, por lo que no paró de mirarlo en ningún momento.

000

Al día siguiente, después de Senju, Sakura y Kenjiro fueron a comprar ropa al centro comercial juntos como "reconciliación", lo que no se esperaban, era que cierto pelinegro con su novia también andaban paseando por allí.

\- ¿ y qué tal? ¿te gustó lo que te compre Sakura?- le preguntó el castaño.

\- Ay por supuesto que sí Kenjiro! nadie jamás me había regaloneado tanto! eres tan adorable!- en eso la pelirrosa besó al castaño en un largo y apasionado beso, que fue presenciado tanto por Sasuke como por Ino.

\- A ver Sakura!- interrumpió el pelinegro molesto haciendo que ambos chicos cortaran el beso y lo miraran sorprendidos.- ¿Quién es tan adorable?

A Sakura casi se le desfiguró la cara al ver que Sasuke la pilló besando a Kenjiro.

\- Hola.- fue todo lo que pudo atinar a decir la pelirrosa.

\- Oh! Hola Sasuke! ¿Qué hay?- saludó simpáticamente el castaño. Sasuke lo saludó, pero sin quitarle la mirada a Sakura.

 _"Inner Sakura: Maldición! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?! Shannarooooo"_

000

Hinata había decidido volver a su casa, no soportó ver tantas parejas a la salida de Senju ya que, Karito se había ido con Lee, Sakura con Kenjiro y por supuesto, Temari se había ido con un ya recuperado Shikamaru. Naruto no había dado señales de vida, la chica lo llamó a su celular, pero lo tenía apagado.

Una vez en casa no podía dejar de pensar en él, había quedado un poco raro desde que lo había dejado solo con su padre el domingo pasado, ¿acaso le habría dicho algo? Esperaba que no, porque sinceramente, no le gustaría perder a Naruto por su complicado estilo de vida y principalmente por el carácter de su padre. En eso tocaron el timbre y Hinata fue corriendo a abrir, pero se decepcionó al ver que era Hanabi.

\- Wow, tu cara de decepción me asombra.- dijo aburrida la castaña.

\- lo siento Hanabi, creí que eras...- la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- No! bueno... sí, pero...- Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Argh! Si no te contesta por qué no simplemente vas a su departamento a que te explique que rayos le pasa, tan simple como eso.- en eso la chica se fue directo a la cocina, dejando a una pensativa Hinata.

000

\- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó directamente Sasuke.

\- ¿Nosotros?- dijo Kenjiro despreocupadamente.- de Shopping, ¿y ustedes?

\- Estamos tomando helado, ¿no se nota?- dijo sarcásticamente Ino mirando de reojo a Sakura.

\- Bueno y... ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a tomar algo?- ofreció el pelinegro.

\- No tengo sed!- se negó Sakura.

\- Por favor Sakura! No empieces con tus mañas.- la regañó Sasuke.

\- ¿Mañas?! ¿De qué mañas me estás hablando, Sasuke? Si no tengo sed no me puedes obligar ¿entiendes?

\- Oye Sakura, nadie te está obligando, no seas histérica!- intevino Ino.

\- Oi! tú no te metas Ino!

\- Sasuke, mejor vámonos.- Ignoró Ino a la pelirrosa mientras se concentraba en su chico.- Que Sakura me pone tan tensa.

\- Así que te pongo tensa eh?- Sakura comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Ino.

\- Sí.- le dijo firmemente la rubia.

\- Yo te voy a enseñar linda lo que es tensión.- en eso Sakura tomó el helado de Ino y se lo zampó en plena cara.

\- Sakura!- la regañó Sasuke mientras la apartaba de Ino.

\- Sasuke, mira lo que me hizo esa estúpida!- chilló Ino histérica. Sakura y Kenjiro estaban muertos de la risa.- Argh! mi chaqueta! mi chaqueta que me habías traído de Kirigakure!

\- No empieces con tus mañas ¿ya?!- Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia, era increíble lo complicadas que eran las mujeres, por kami...

\- Oye tú maldita ordinaria.- esta vez Ino se acercó furiosa a Sakura.- La próxima vez te las vas a ver conmigo!

En eso la rubia se dió media vuelta y salió corriendo mientras empujaba a Sasuke para poder pasar. Sakura ya no podía más de la risa.

\- Oigan y... ¿ustedes dos son novios?- quiso saber el pelinegro.

\- Sí/No- dijeron Sakura y Kenjiro respectivamente.

\- Ha! parece que aquí hay un grave problema de comunicación.- se burló el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Mira lo importante es que lo pasamos super bien ;)- acotó el castaño.

\- Sí! lo pasamos regio ;)- dijo Sakura emocionada.

\- Y nos reímos harto.

\- Ay! nos reímos mucho! nos morimos de la risa ¿entiendes?

\- De vez en cuando peleamos un poco.

\- Ay sí! peleamos mucho! nah no tanto hahaha.

\- Parece que han cambiado mucho las cosas aquí.- dijo serio el pelinegro mirando fijamente a Sakura. Esta tuvo que admitir que la fría mirada de Sasuke la descolocó un poco.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo un poco más calmada la chica.

\- Por nada. Tengo mis razones.- en eso el pelinegro se dió media vuelta y se retiró del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

\- Ay, Sasuke es tan problemático.- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa por la reacción del pelinegro.

\- See, siempre ha sido inmaduro.- dijo relajado el castaño.

Sakura aún miraba como se alejaba el pelinegro y no pudo evitar que algo en su corazón se inquietase.

000

Naruto estaba furioso porque nadie lo había despertado, tenía planeado ir a "Will of Fire" a hablar con su padre para que le aclarara todo el asunto con Hiashi Hyuga, pero Shiho no lo había despertado.

\- Bueno yo tengo mis propios asuntos Naruto, como por ejemplo ir a ver a Shikamaru a su casa, pero estos idiotas no llegan!- Shiho también estaba molesta porque Karin y Suigetsu aún no llegaban para ir a ver al Nara, ya hacía rato que no lo veían y Shiho estaba desesperada.

\- Gracias por nada Shiho, esto para mí es importante.- dijo el rubio molesto, en eso sonó su celular y vió que era Hinata, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, la había ignorado desde el domingo porque primero quería aclarar las cosas con Minato y no quería involucrar a Hinata por nada del mundo por supuesto.

\- ¿qué? ¿no vas a contestar?- le reclamó la rubia al ver que el rubio no se dignaba a contestar la llamada, finalmente suspiró y contestó.

\- Hinata.- contestó Naruto serio.

\- Naruto-kun!- dijo la chica emocionada de haber podido comunicarse con el chico.- Hola mi amor, ¿como estás?

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien, aquí... esperándote.

\- Disculpa Hinata que no haya respondido tus llamadas, que he estado muy ocupado. ¿Te puedo llamar en un rato más? Que voy saliendo a ver a mi viejo.

\- Bueno, pero llamame por favor. Te voy a estar esperando.- le rogó Hinata.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, yo te llamo.- dijo Naruto sin más. Después de despedirse el rubio tomó sus llaves y salió hacia "Will of Fire".

 _"Perdóname Hinata, pero necesito aclarar esto de una vez por todas!"_

000

Minato estaba en su oficina cuando Naruto simplemente irrumpió.

\- Naruto hijo!- saludó Minato a su hijo.- ¿Que hay?!

\- Qué hay viejo.- dijo Naruto algo serio. Minato enarcó una ceja.

\- Te ocurre algo?

\- Sí papá, quiero que me digas la verdad y esta vez, quiero que me la digas entera.- exigió el rubio menor.

Minato no comprendía a qué se refería.

\- No entiendo hijo, ¿qué verdad?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el padre de Hinata en todo esto papá?!- Minato se quedó de piedra, _"Maldición!"_ pensó el rubio mayor nervioso.- ¿y bien?

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

El rubio le contó todo lo que había hablado con Hiashi.

 _"Vaya, muy astuto Hiashi, no le contaste nada que dañara tu imagen"_ pensó el rubio, por lo que de esta forma pudo idear una manera de zafarse.

\- Es verdad, Hiashi fue un socio mío en la compañia que teníamos con Rasa y también conoció a Orochimaru, pero eso es todo Naruto, no te preocupes, Orochimaru solo tiene bronca conmigo y Rasa, lo que pasa es que Hiashi siempre ha sido algo paranoico y Orochimaru es un hombre peligroso, es más que nada por eso.- le dijo Minato para tranquilizar a su hijo.

\- Hiashi-san me dijo incluso que Orochimaru lo amenazó de muerte.

\- No es tan así, es verdad que Orochimaru sabe de la existencia de Hiashi, pero no le hará nada a Hinata hijo.- Minato no podía creer como podía mentirle así, pero no tenía opción.- Sólo le importamos Rasa y yo, nadie más.

Naruto no quedó muy convencido, pero al parecer ya no podía sacarle más información a Minato, por lo que finalmente se despidió de su padre y se fue a su departamento, estaba cansado y al otro día tenía instituto, por lo que se fue sin chistar.

 _"Perdóname Naruto, pero lo hago por tu bien, si te llegas a enterar que Hinata y Karito también están en peligro, te involucrarás demasiado y eso es lo que menos quiero."_

000

Al otro día Sakura había llegado a Senju como siempre y pudo divisar a Hinata sentada junto a Karito y Temari, al parecer revisando algo.

\- ¿Qué miran chicas?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

\- Pues, Hinata me mostraba el anuario de primero de preparatoria.- explicó Temari.

\- Sí, lo encontré ayer, mientras... ordenaba mis cosas.- dijo algo meláncolica la peliazul, se había quedado hasta tarde esperando la llamada de Naruto y del aburrimiento comenzó a ordenar su pieza y encontró el anuario.

\- Vaya, miren quién está ahí.- acotó Karito mirando la fotografía de cierto pelinegro. Sakura inmediatamente le arrebató el anuario.

\- Se ve tan lindo!- dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba el anuario.- Me da tanta pena.

\- ¿Por qué Sakura?- preguntó curiosa Hinata.- pensé que ya no sentías nada por Sasuke-kun.

\- Tu no entiendes nada Hinata!- dijo molesta la chica mientras subía la voz y seguía mirando la foto de su amado Sasuke no percatándose de que cierto castaño venía cruzando el umbral del salón de clases.- Yo nunca voy a olvidar a Sasuke, nunca! Aunque se haya portado pésimo conmigo, aunque me haya mentido siempre, aunque me haya tratado de lo peor! Yo siempre lo voy a amar, siempre!

\- ¿ y por qué no se lo dices, Sakura?- dijo Kenjiro molesto.

\- Kenjiro...- a Sakura casi que le dió un infarto al ver al castaño.- No, no es lo que crees, lo que pasa es que yo-

\- Preguntale a Sasuke, preguntale si quiere estar aunque sea por un rato contigo. Entre el instituto, Ino, alguna de sus amiguitas modelo, capaz que tenga alguna hora disponible para tí.- en eso el chico se dispuso a irse, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

\- Espera Kenjiro! No te vayas! es que...

\- Es que qué? Sakura.- dijo fastidiado el chico.- ¿Sabes qué? Tampoco te quiero entender, ay compañera! las mujeres como tú siempre van a hacer lo mismo. No hay nada que las pueda hacer cambiar.

En eso Sakura le quiso propinar un puñetazo, pero Kenjiro lo bloqueó sin ningún problema, una onda de chakra hizo volar la mayoría de los cuadernos de los alumnos, y los pocos que habían en el salón contemplaron la escena anonadados. En eso comenzaron a forcejear.

\- Sueltame!- se quejó Sakura intentando zafarse del agarre del castaño, pero éste en vez de soltarla apresó los labios de ella junto a los suyos en un posesivo y apasionante beso, al cual Sakura no pudo resistir. Karito y Temari negaban con la cabeza mientras que Hinata se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Esta mujer no cambiaría nunca, incluso la pareja ignoró a Jiraiya, quién justo los había pillado infraganti y los amenazó con acusarlos a la directora, pero ellos como si nada, finalmente el peliblanco se retiró no sin advertirles antes que Tsubasa se enteraría.

Una vez que ambos chicos dejaron de besarse, Sakura finalmente le dió la bofetada que quería darle y se alejó de él junto a las chicas quién les rogó que la ayudaran a esconderse de Tsubasa.

\- Me encanta Sakura Haruno.- dijo emocionado el castaño mientras veía como desaparecía la sexy pelirrosa.

000

Ya era viernes y "Will of Fire" estaba preparándose para el evento del mes, la inauguración del cuerpo de baile. Yukiko tenía la coreografía lista, Kushina le había hecho el vestuario a todos los muchachos para la noche por petición de Minato y Benjiro junto a Neji ya tenían la música lista. Ambos muchachos habían hecho un break para ir a comprar unas hamburguesas y venían regresando a "Will of Fire".

Ambos chicos discutían que música poner mientras comían sus hamburguesas.

\- Bien, hagamos una cosa.- propuso Benjiro.- El que primero llega a la caseta, programa.

\- Muy bien.- aceptó Neji el desafío.

\- Preparados? Listos? Fuera!- en eso ambos chicos se lanzaron hacia la cabina del Dj, y quedaron completamente anonadados por lo que vieron. Todo estaba hecho trizas, discos, cables, todo era un desastre. En eso Neji notó una nota que estaba girando en un disco la cual decía...

YA NO HAY MÁS "WILL OF FIRE"

\- ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?- dijo el castaño completamente desconcertado.

\- No sé, pero habrá que avisarle a Minato-san de inmediato.- acotó Benjiro, en eso miró su reloj.- Tenemos cuatro horas para arreglarlo todo.

En eso ambos chicos inmediatamente comenzaron a ordenar algo antes de ir con Minato, al parecer las cosas en "Will of Fire" iban a empezar a complicarse.

000

Anko había pedido hablar con Minato, ya estaba harta. Había llamado a Kabuto y exigido hablar con Orochimaru, al cual le dijo que pondría en marcha el plan. Orochimaru no puso resistencia, de hecho la felicitó por su iniciativa y le dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, ya que pronto él mismo iría a Konoha a preparar todo para la siguiente víctima.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme Anko? No tengo todo el día.- dijo Minato fastidiado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para estar atendiendo a Anko.

\- De hoy en adelante, tú y yo vamos a ser socios. Quiero que me des el 50% de todos los ingresos de "Will of Fire".- exigió la pelimorada. Minato se echó a reír.- Yo no sé de qué te ríes tanto Minato, estoy hablando en serio.

\- Pero cómo no quieres que me ría, si esto es insólito. ¿He pasado cuatro años de mi vida buscando financiamiento para poner en marcha esta discoteque y una vez que lo logro voy a tener que darte el 50%, como mi socia?

\- Sí.

\- Tú todavía crees en Santa Claus ¿verdad?- se burló Minato.

\- No Minato, yo solo creo en mí y si tu te niegas entonces, voy a tener que difundir una carpeta muy gruesa.- dijo la mujer mientras ponía una carpeta en el escritorio de Minato.- Mira, esto es como una especie de diario de vida tuyo, desde los 25 años hasta ahora.

Minato tomó la carpeta y comenzó a revisarla y casi que se le cayó el mundo.

\- Muy bonito.- dijo dejando la carpeta en el escritorio.- ¿Se puede saber que piensas hacer con todo este material?

\- Sí, claro que puedes saber. Pensaba mandarlos a los medios de comunicación, unos contactos que tengo.- dijo seriamente la mujer.- Que increíble, que suerte la tuya, imaginate lo que significa aparecer en todos los diarios del País del Fuego. Claro que no vas a aparecer como el dueño de una discoteque de vanguardia, vas a aparecer como uno de los grandes estafadores del País del Fuego.

\- Ya veo, esto es lo que tenías guardado bajo la manga eh?

\- Ay Minato, tu sabes que toda la vida yo he sido una persona tremendamente honesta, jamás he engañado a nadie. ¿Tú no pretenderás que yo siga trabajando para una persona que ha robado tantos millones.?

\- Esto no te sirve de nada Anko, esto ya prescribió, ya es historia antigua.- se defendió el rubio.

\- Bueno mi amor, para eso estoy aquí, para refrescarle la memoria a todos los periodistas.

\- No quiero seguir escuchandote, llevate esa porquería y sal de mi oficina.

\- Escúchame, te lo voy a dejar y talvez si lo lees con calma recapacitas.- dijo la mujer mientras le dejaba la carpeta en su escritorio- Adiós mi amor.

\- Anko.- la llamó el rubio, la mujer se detuvo a medio camino.

\- Es que no puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto.- dijo Minato acercándose a la pelimorada.- pero si nosotros mismos hicimos juntos esto, no puedo creer que me estés tratando de hundir.

En eso Anko se acercó a él para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del rubio.

\- Así es la vida mi amor, injusta.- dicho esto la pelimorada le dió la espalda y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta Minato la volvió a cerrar apoyando su mano en ella.

\- Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que tú y yo hablemos cara a cara Anko.- dijo seriamente el rubio. Anko se dió vuelta para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.- Y como detesto los rodeos te preguntaré directamente, ¿dónde rayos está Orochimaru?

Anko abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso Minato sabía todo?! No imposible... o tal vez...

 _"Kakashi..."_ maldijo Anko internamente.

\- No sé de qué me hablas.- se hizo la desentendida la mujer, por lo que Minato la tomó firmemente por los hombros.

\- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan estúpida Anko? Siempre lo he sabido, desde el principio, Kakashi simplemente confirmó mis sospechas. Nunca confié en tí.

\- ¿Jugaste conmigo maldito?!

\- Eso debería decirtelo yo ¿no?- en eso la mujer se soltó de su agarre y rápidamente lo tomó por detrás y lo amenazó con un kunai.

\- Si crees que soy una mujer débil estás muy equivocado Minato Uzumaki.

\- Jamás lo he creído, de hecho siempre te he tenido en la mira o mejor dicho, siempre me cuido la espalda.- en eso Anko sintió una pistola en su sien y miró de reojo para encontrarse con...

\- hola!- saludó amable Kakashi.- parece que llegué a tiempo ^^

\- Kakashi...- dijo la mujer mirado al peliplateado.

\- Suelta a Minato, Anko, esto se acabó.- dijo Kakashi más serio, en eso la mujer con su kunai apartó la pistola de su sien y corrió hacia la ventana para desaparecer por ella, Minato iba a ir tras ella, pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

\- Yo me encargo de ella, tú preocupate de "Will of Fire"- en eso el peliplateado salió detrás de la pelimorada. Minato vió por la ventana como el hombre desaparecía por los edificios.

 _"Maldición! Espero que Kakashi logre reducir a Anko, si se escapa le advertirá a Orochimaru."_ pensó el hombre nervioso, en eso tocaron la puerta. Minato abrió de mala gana y se encontró con Benjiro y Neji.

\- Permiso Minato-san, es importante.- le dijo el muchacho mientras Minato los hacía pasar.- Le tenemos pésimas noticias.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- ¿más problemas? Esto no se podía poner peor.

\- Alguien entró en la caseta, hay muchos discos rotos y los cables están todos cortados.

Maldita sea! Ahora no solo tendría que preocuparse de Anko, sino que también de algún idiota que la mujer haya contratado para estropear el evento.

 **Ahhh! Anko mostró las garras! ¿qué pasará ahora que ha sido descubierta? ¿Logrará Kakashi reducirla? ¿ O nuestra bella pelimorada encontrará un fatídico final?**

 **Las cosas se ponen candentes entre Ken y Sakura uyuyuy, y todos sabemos que Sasuke está reventando en celos pobrecito =P**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, con mucho cariñito, byebye.**

 **Kari: ya se recuperó nuestro Shika, necesitaba descansar el pobre, ya se vienen shikatema moments jiji.**

 **Besitos byebye.**


	88. Capítulo 88

**Iba a esperar al fin de semana, pero quise subir antes hehe. Mientras Kakashi va tras Anko los chicos tienen una divertida noche de parranda, aunque ninguno se imagina que cierto personaje ya puso los pies en Konoha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 88: Todo el mundo a "Will of Fire"**

Sasuke había decidido ir a "Will of Fire" con Kenjiro, a pesar de que le hervía la sangre que su amigo estuviera saliendo con Sakura, el castaño no tenía la culpa ya que el mismo Sasuke le había dicho que a él no le importaba. Pasaron a una bencinera a comprar algo y se encontraron con cierto cuarteto de amigas que también iban a "Will of Fire". Kenjiro saludó a las chicas sin problemas, mientras que Sasuke se mantuvo al margen. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar querer provocarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿Para variar te metiste en un lío?- se burló Sakura.

\- No molestes Sakura.- le dijo fríamente el chico.

\- Lo siento cariño, pero esa es mi especialidad, molestar! =P

\- Cierra la boca ¿quieres?- dijo Sasuke sin ninguna delicadeza. Luego se dirigió a su amigo.- Vamonos Ken, que me aburro.

En eso ambos chicos se metieron al negocio de la bencinera a comprar.

\- Uy! no lo soporto!- se quejó Sakura furiosa con la actitud del pelinegro.

\- No le hagas caso, Sakura. Tú sabes que Sasuke es un imbecil.- intentó tranquilizarla Temari.

\- Siempre has sabido que es así, no se de qué te sorprendes.- acotó Karito con tono aburrido.

\- No Karito! Me las tiene que pagar! Alguien tiene que poner a este estúpido en su lugar. - chilló Sakura, luego miró a Temari.- Pasame los fósforos, ahora!

\- ¿Fósforos?!- Temari quedó en shock, ¿acaso Sakura iba a...?

000

Anko y Kakashi peleaban en mitad de la noche, era una pelea totalmente silenciosa, como verdaderos ninjas. Ambos con kunais en mano, la pelimorada trataba por todos los medios de hacerle daño y el peliplateado por otro lado intentaba buscar el mejor momento para reducirla.

\- Eres un maldito traidor, Orochimaru te matará definitivamente.- dijo molesta la mujer.

\- Bueno, si me dices dónde está talvez te ahorre el rollo.- dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente. En eso Anko arremetió contra él y el peliplateado logró esquivarla.

En eso el peliplateado comenzó a atacarla y Anko bloqueaba sus ataques.

\- Voy a matarte de una vez por todas Kakashi!- dijo Anko nuevamente arremetiendo. En eso Kakashi le lanzó un senbon que se incrustó en el brazo de Anko, haciendo que la mujer cayese de rodillas.- ¿Qué rayos...?

\- Es un veneno paralizante. No te preocupes, no te matará, pero así podré llevarte más tranquila.

\- Maldito... por qué no me matas y ya!

\- No quiero lastimarte Anko.- dijo Kakashi mirandola a los ojos.- Sólo quiero que todo esto se acabe, por favor coopera con nosotros, ayudanos a encontrar a Orochimaru.

\- Jamás! No lo traicionaré!

\- No eres una mala persona Anko, lo sé. Pero él sí lo es, ha matado y ha hecho mucho daño, tú no tienes por qué seguir sus pasos.- en eso Kakashi le ofreció su mano. En eso la mujer estalló en lágrimas.

\- Tú no entiendes! yo lo amo!

\- Pero él a ti no y lo sabes!

\- Sólo estás celoso!

\- Anko, si te amara tanto jamás te habría puesto en esta situación, jamás te habría hecho sufrir de la manera en que lo está haciendo ahora! Abre los ojos!

\- Si lo traiciono me matará...- Anko ya casi no podía hablar del nudo en la garganta.- No quiero morir Kakashi.

\- Yo te protegeré Anko, lo prometo.- en ese instante Anko tomó la mano de Kakashi y en una milésima de segundo el vientre de Anko fue totalmente atravesado por detrás y un fuerte puñetazo mandó a Kakashi a volar haciendo que chocara con la pared.

Anko veía como corría la sangre y reconoció la espada que la había atravesado, esa espada... sólo le pertenecía a una persona... a él.

\- ¿Por qué... mi amor...?- Anko giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con el mismísimo Orochimaru.

\- Ibas a traicionarme cariño y bien sabes que yo no tolero la traición.- dijo el hombre mientras le daba un último beso de despedida a la pelimorada.- Descansa cariño, te lo mereces.

En eso quitó la espada de la mujer y Anko en su último respiro miró a Kakashi, quién se estaba reincorporando.

\- Perdóname... Kakashi.- en eso la mujer cayó muerta. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho.

 _"Lo siento, Anko"_ en eso miró fijamente a Orochimaru.

\- Hola, Kakashi. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- saludó Orochimaru.

\- Orochimaru...

000

Sasuke y Kenjiro volvieron a su auto una vez que compraron algo para comer. Una vez que el pelinegro encendió el motor y comenzó a avanzar notó que el auto se sentía raro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preguntó Kenjiro, quién también sentía el vehículo extraño.

Sasuke paró el auto y se bajó a revisarlo, miró las ruedas y la furia se apoderó de él.

\- Maldita sea!- bramó el muchacho mientras revisaba cada rueda, estaban completamente ponchadas. Kenjiro también las revisó y notó unos pequeños fósforos en ellas, cruzó miradas con Sasuke y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión de quién fue la responsable de tal hazaña.- La voy a matar!

Sasuke tomó a Kenjiro del cuello por la furia y el castaño, muerto de la risa, se tuvo que defender.

\- A Sakura hombre! A Sakura!- dijo el chico intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, en eso Sasuke lo soltó. Definitivamente esa mujer no se saldría con la suya.

000

\- Lo siento, pero... no tengo asuntos pendientes contigo, Kakashi.- comenzó a decir Orochimaru.- pero sí con tu sensei.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Orochimaru?- preguntó Kakashi sin bajar la guardia.

\- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero. Quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece.- en eso miró detrás de Kakashi, éste también miró hacia atrás y podía ver las luces provienientes de la discoteque.

\- ¿Tu objetivo es...?

Orochimaru guardó silencio y comenzó a avanzar hacia Kakashi.

\- No des un paso más!- amenazó el peliplateado alzando su kunai. Orochimaru seguía avanzando, pero se detuvo al ver unas chispas que rodeaban el kunai de Kakashi.- Sé que eres más fuerte que yo, pero al menos puedo matarte mientras me matas a mí!

Orochimaru comenzó a reír a carcajadas, su risa definitivamente te ponía los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Kakashi sin verle lo gracioso al asunto.

\- Lo que dices y lo que haces no concuerda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Admítelo, estás muerto de miedo Kakashi.- Orochimaru lo miró fría y calculadoramente. Kakashi simplemente se quedó estático.- ¿y bien? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Eso si puedes.

Kakashi tragó saliva, pero no tenía alternativa, no podía permitir que llegara a "Will of Fire". En eso se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru para asestarle un golpe con su kunai, pero el pelinegro se agachó y lo esquivó. Orochimaru sacó su propio kunai e intentó herir a Kakashi, pero éste logró saltar y esquivar el kunai también. Cuando se giró para atacar nuevamente al pelinegro, éste ya estaba encima de Kakashi y logró herirlo en la frente con su kunai. Kakashi cayó de rodillas al piso y Orochimaru aprovechó el momento de sacar su arma y amenazar al peliblanco.

\- Iba a dejarte vivir Kakashi, pero tal parece que tienes muchos deseos de acompañar a Anko.- dijo el hombre apuntándolo.- Sayonara.

En eso al apretar el gatillo, éste estalló en plena mano de Orochimaru dejandolo levemente herido.

\- Tal parece que tienes un ángel guardián.- dijo el hombre mientras miraba de reojo a Anko, al parecer antes de morir había colocado un papel bomba en el arma del pelinegro. Luego comenzó nuevamente a avanzar hacia Kakashi. El peliblanco se levantó nuevamente.

\- No te muevas!- Kakashi se puso nuevamente a la defensiva. Pero Orochimaru no se detuvo y simplemente pasó de largo a un paralizado Kakashi. Una vez que se giró para encararlo, el hombre ya había desaparecido. En eso Kakashi cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.- ¿Matarte mientras me matas? ¿Soy un idiota o qué?

En eso miró el cadaver de Anko y se acercó a ella.

\- Lo siento, Anko, debí hacer más, perdoname.- le dijo mientras le cerraba los ojos al cuerpo de la mujer.

 _"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Minato?"_

000

Otros que también habían planeado pasar el viernes por la noche en "Will of Fire" habían sido Naruto y todos sus compañeros de departamento, claro que con un colado, Karin no aceptaba ir a la aburrida discoteque sin su Suigetsu, por lo que también lo trajeron. Eso sí todos aceptaron venir si entraban gratis, por lo que Naruto les dijo que le pediría el favor a su viejo. Una vez que llegaron a la discoteque, Naruto no veía a Minato por ningún lado.

\- Mira Naruto! Yo no voy a pagar absolutamente nada por entrar ¿me oíste?- se quejó Karin.- Además, que la música es muy mala! ¿Cierto Suigetsu?

\- Buff, malísima!- acotó el muchacho dandole la razón a su novia.

\- ¿Podrían dejar de quejarse los dos?- dijo Shiho fastidiada.- Si no te gusta Karin, tú y Suigetsu pueden tomar un taxi e irse al departamento.

\- Botan-san!- Naruto llamó a uno de los guardias.- ¿Dónde está mi viejo?

\- No lo he visto, pero pase conmigo.- le ofreció el hombre, por lo que Naruto aprovechó de invitar a todos sus compañeros para que pasasen junto a él.

\- Shikamaru ¿qué esperas?!- le dijo Lee a su amigo.

\- Es que quería ver si llegaba Temari, se me descargó esta porquería.- decía el Nara molesto ya que se había olvidado de cargar su celular.

\- De seguro ya está adentro, vamos hombre o nos quedaremos afuera!- en eso el joven profesor prácticamente empujó al Nara para que entrase.

Unos segundos después llegaron las chicas.

\- Vamos a entrar gratis ¿ok?- dijo traviesamente la pelirrosa.

\- Talvez Minato-san nos deje entrar.- dijo la peliazul inocentemente.

\- Hinata, con toda esta gente no lo encontraremos jamás.- dijo Karito aburrida.

\- Yo no pienso pagar!- se quejó Temari.

\- Ay no se preocupen! Nadie va a pagar ¿entienden? Esperenme aquí!- dijo la pelirrosa decidida y se fue directo hacia los guardias.

\- ¿Sakura adónde vas?!

\- Me pregunto que irá a hacer para que logremos entrar.- se preguntó la castaña curiosa.

\- Espero que no haga algo indebido.- acotó Hinata.- Cuando a Sakura se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién la pare. Siempre nos mete en líos.

En eso la pelirrosa volvió.

\- Vamos siganme los buenos!- dijo la pelirrosa emocionada mientras sus amigas la seguían y entraban a la discoteque.

Una vez dentro las cuatro se tomaron literalmente la pista de baile!

\- Chicas me encanta esta canción!- Hinata estaba pasandola regio. Había estado un poco deprimida por la actitud de Naruto, pero por ahora se olvidaría de él por un rato y disfrutaría.

\- Oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a Sasuke?- preguntó Sakura curiosa.

\- No sé, yo creo que se va a demorar un poco.- dijo Karito maliciosamente, provocando que sus tres amigas estallaran en carcajadas.

Otros que acababan de llegar eran Gaara y Kankuro, el castaño apenas se enteró del evento quiso aprovechar para conocer la famosa "Will of Fire" y bailar con alguna que otra pollita, por su parte Gaara había quedado de verse con Matsuri, por lo que la mensajeó para saber dónde estaba y la castaña le respondió que venía en camino.

\- ¿y a qué hora llega tu novia Gaara?- preguntó pícaramente Kankuro.

\- No es mi novia Kankuro, sólo es una amiga.- reclamó el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, claro... amiga!

En la barra el grupo de Naruto aprovechó de servirse unos tragos, era tanta la multitud que apenas podían pasar. A Karin y Suigetsu casi que se le salieron los ojos de la emoción de la cantidad de tragos que había, por su parte Naruto quería ahogar las penas porque andaba un poco distanciado de Hinata, y Lee también quería relajarse un poco, ya que con la amenaza de Tsubasa se había distanciado también un poco de Karito, por otro lado Shikamaru ya estaba dando vueltas de 180 grados con su cabeza buscando a Temari.

Otras que hicieron su aparición fueron Tamaki y Yukata, también habían venido por lo del evento. En eso divisaron a Lee y su grupo en la barra.

\- Mira Yukata, es Lee-sensei! a ver si te invita a bailar de nuevo, hihi.- se burló la castaña.

\- Ha ha... que graciosa.- dijo la pelinegra molesta. En eso ambas amigas también se fueron a la pista de baile a bailar.

En eso Minato hizo su aparición y aprovechó de presentar al nuevo cuerpo de baile el cual hizo su aparición.

En eso a Sakura casi se le salió la mandíbula al ver a cierto pelirrosa en el escenario bailando en el cuerpo de baile, cosa que también Hinata notó.

\- Saku...- Hinata estaba impactada.

\- No puede ser!- Sakura estaba peor...

Makoto simplemente estaba haciendo arder la pista de baile.

\- Wow! no sabía que tu hermano bailara.- dijo Karito mirando entretenida.

\- ¿Makoto?- Sakura no podía creerlo.- ¿Pero quién me puede explicar que hace Makoto bailando ahí?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi parecer lo hace bien.

\- Se ve guapo.- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada.

\- Guapo?! mi papá lo va a matar cuando lo vea!- chilló Sakura.

\- Pues apoyalo!- dijo la castaña como mencionando lo obvio.

\- Yo no lo pienso apoyar! ¿por qué? Si se vive metiendo en problemas ¿entiendes? Miren en lo que se metió ahora!

Todo el mundo ovacionó a Makoto y su grupo de baile, los aplausos retumbaron por toda la discoteque.

-Makoto! Makoto! Makoto!- aclamaban sus compañeros, el pelirrosa lo había hecho increíble. Minato aplaudía a todo dar, el grupo de baile había sido todo un éxito, aunque aún estaba algo nervioso porque no tenía noticias de Kakashi.

\- Bueno, ese fue el debut del grupo de baile de "Will of Fire", demosle un fuerte aplauso!- dijo el rubio, en eso todos aplaudieron mucho más fuerte. Sakura tenía que admitirlo, su hermano estuvo de lujo.

Mientras tanto en la barra Suigetsu estaba aburridísimo.

\- Vámonos Karin, está música está horrible.- se quejaba el peliblanco.

\- Qué importa, tenemos trago gratis, para picar gratis y lo mejor es que...- decía la pelirroja ya algo entonada.

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Te amo Suigetsu!

\- Yo también te amo!- en eso comenzaron a besarse como si su vida dependiese de ello.

\- Lo único que falta ahora es que lleguen Hinata y Karito.- decía Lee entre sarcástico y a la vez algo esperanzado, porque a quién engañaba sí tenía ganas de ver a la castaña.

\- No te preocupes Lee, si llegan pues... las saludamos y ya!- dijo el rubio intentando parecer tranquilo, pero estaba peor que Lee, tenía unas ganas atroces de ver a la peliazul. Shikamaru los miró enarcando una ceja, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

 _"¿Y estos idiotas a quién creen que engañan?!"_ pensó para sí el pelinegro.

\- No sé Naruto.- dijo Lee algo melancólico.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Lee?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

\- Es Karito hombre! He pensado todos los días en ella, no sé que hacer.

\- ¿Pero no que querías venir solo hoy a pasarla bien?

\- Bueno me arrepentí compañero, es tan raro lo que me pasa con ella. Si tuviera que explicarselo a alguien no me lo entendería!

\- Pruebame!- le ofreció el rubio.

\- Mira, sé que está mal que salga con mi alumna, pero no puedo evitarlo! Me gusta Karito! Desde que la conocí que no he parado de pensar en ella.

\- Eso se llama estar enamorado compañero, sino que el compañero aquí que no para de mover la cabeza como búho buscando a Temari te lo diga!- dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a Shikamaru.

\- Oi!- se quejó el Nara, luego alzó su vaso.- Mejor hagamos kanpai porque somos un trío de tontos enamorados.

\- Kanpai!- en eso los tres chicos chocaron sus vasos.

Todos volvieron a bailar a la pista de baile, las chicas seguían en lo suyo, mientras que cierta castaña por fin llegó a la discoteque. Miró por todos lados buscando a Gaara, hasta que lo divisó en una mesa junto a Kankuro.

\- Gaara! qué hay!- saludó Matsuri alegremente.

\- Matsuri! Hola.- saludó cortesmente el chico. En eso Kankuro saludó a la castaña y se fue a buscar pollitas dejando a su hermanito solo con "su chica".

\- ¿Y...? ¿Vamos a bailar o quieres quedarte aquí mirando la mesa?

\- *sigh* Debí imaginar que me pedirías eso.- se quejó el chico, pero no sin dedicarle una sonrisa, cosa que sonrojó a Matsuri, pero decidió no darle importancia y cogió a Gaara de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile. Lo que no se dieron cuenta ambos chicos es que toda la escena fue vista por cierto dúo de amigas.

\- ¿Esa es Matsuri?- dijo Tamaki sorprendida.

\- Sí y está con...- Yukata miró a Tamaki quién no tenía un semblante muy amistoso que digamos, se veía claramente molesta por la situación que estaba presenciando.

Mientras tanto en la barra Ryoko se quejaba con Yukiko de que la ayudase ya que estaba muy distraída.

\- Esperame un ratito por favor Ryoko.- le rogaba la rubia.

\- Pero mírame como ando mujer!- se quejó la castaña debido a la cantidad de gente.

\- Por favor amiga, cúbreme 5 minutos! Ya vuelvo!

\- ¿Adónde vas?!

\- Ay Ryoko ya no aguanto más me decidí.- dijo segura la chica.- Lo voy a hacer no me importa nada!

\- Por favor Yukiko, no lo conoces ten cuidado!- le advirtió Ryoko refiriendose claramente al pelirrosa.- No te vuelvas loca ya?

\- Me da lo mismo, no aguanto más! Ese hombre me fascina... Lo amo! Ya vuelvo!- dicho esto la rubia salió pitando de la barra.

\- Vuelve pronto ¿me oíste?- le gritó la castaña.

En la pista de baile Gaara y Matsuri estaban literalmente quemando la pista, la muchacha guiaba a Gaara y curiosamente él le seguía el paso, Kankuro, que andaba cerca de ellos no lo podía creer, jamás en su vida creyó ver a su hermanito bailar y menos que lo hiciera bien. En eso Matsuri se colgó del cuello del pelirrojo.

\- No sabía que eras buen bailarín Gaara!- le dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos.

\- No lo soy, sólo... me dejo llevar.- dijo tranquilo el chico, aunque la cercanía con Matsuri lo tenía un poco tenso.

\- ¿A sí? y... ¿en qué otro tipo de cosas te dejas llevar?- le preguntó coqueta la castaña. Gaara se enrojeció como tomate y Matsuri aprovechó la oportunidad de acercarse a él y quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca. En eso el mismo Gaara tomó la iniciativa y besó a Matsuri. La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, no tenía pensado eso, sólo quería ponerlo nervioso, iba a rechazarlo, pero... no pudo, sintió como una corriente electrica recorría todo su cuerpo y simplemente le correspondió el beso y más efusiva aún.

Tamaki, quién observaba la situación desde una mesa quiso levantarse a exigirle una explicación a ambos, pero Yukata la detuvo.

\- Tamaki ¿qué haces?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

\- ¿Qué no estás viendo? Matsuri está besando a Gaara!- se quejó la castaña.

\- A mí me parece que él la besó a ella.

\- No me importa!- de nuevo iba a ir, pero su amiga la tomó del brazo.

\- Tamaki, ya sospechabas que estaban saliendo. Esto lo confirma ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Se supone que es mi amiga!

\- Tamaki, estoy tratando de verlo objetivamente y... bueno... tú tecnicamente ya no estás con Gaara así que... Matsuri no está haciendo nada malo.

\- De todas formas, ella sabe que yo aún lo quiero! A pesar de que ya no seamos novios. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a ir tras mi ex!- en eso Tamaki se dirigió a la pista de baile.

\- Ay por Kami! Esto se pondrá feo...

Karin y Suigetsu ya estaban empezando a quitarse las chaquetas sin parar de besarse, Shikamaru tuvo que intervenir antes de que terminaran follandose allí mismo.

\- Oi oi! Calmense quieren?! No estamos en un motel!- se quejó el Nara.

\- Que motel ni que nada, no fastidies Nara!- se quejó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? ¿motel? Qué buena idea amor, te amo!- Suigetsu definitivamente ya estaba perdido y siguió besando a su chica.

\- *sigh* Mendokusei...- Shikamaru tuvo que volver con Lee y Naruto ya que no quería estar ni cerca de los calientes de sus amigos.

En eso ambos chicos se fueron a la cabina del Dj a tratar de cambiar la música, Shikamaru, fastidiado, tuvo que seguirlos antes de que hicieran un escándalo. Al parecer Benjiro no estaba, ya que había ido a felicitar a Makoto y a los demás por el éxito del cuerpo de baile, por lo que sólo estaba Neji. Karin y Suigetsu intentaron convencerlo de que pusiera música metal, pero el Nara alcanzó a llegar para "salvar" a Neji. Una vez que convenció a sus amigos de bajar de la pista la vió. Por fin! Después de haber estado como búho buscandola, allí estaba, hermosa como siempre bailando, llevaba un sexy vestido plateado y su cabello suelto. Sus pies solitos lo guiaron hacia su rubia.

\- Temari!- llamó el Nara a su chica.

\- Mi amor! Ya era hora! ¿dónde estabas?!- lo regañó la rubia.

\- Perdón, se me descargó esta cosa.- dijo el chico avergonzado mientras le mostraba su celular completamente apagado.

En eso la chica se colgó de su cuello y le dió un dulce beso.

\- Bien, me debes por lo menos unas 12 canciones que he bailado completamente sola.- dijo coquetamente la rubia.

\- Hmp, ¿solo 12? Si quieres las bailamos todas.- mencionó el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía más hacia él. Definitivamente la espera había valido la pena.

 **Ya Kari por fin ahí tienes tu gotita de Shikatema haha, ya era hora no? hihi.**

 **Y Anko finalmente encontró su fatídico final y Kakashi casi se le sale el alma con el encuentro con Orochimaru.**

 **Bien... Orochimaru está en Konoha! ¿Qué irá a pasar con nuestros queridos personajes? Tendrán la mala suerte de toparse con él? Esperemos que no muahahahaha.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, besitos y cariños byebye.**


	89. Capítulo 89: ¿Por qué me ignoras?

**Día Domingo, capi nuevo. Hinata se harta que Naruto la siga ignorando por lo que se arma de valor y va al departamento a exigirle una explicación. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 89: ¿Por qué me ignoras?**

\- Matsuri!- Tamaki le llamó la atención a su amiga. En eso tanto Gaara como Matsuri pararon de besarse.

\- ¿Tamaki?- Gaara soltó a Matsuri al instante.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues tratando de relajarme un poco, pasandola bien, aunque no tanto como tú parece.- Tamaki estaba sumamente molesta, cosa que irritó a Matsuri.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema Tamaki?- preguntó la castaña con semblante serio.

\- Sí, tengo un problema! ¿Quiero saber qué mierda te traes Matsuri?

\- Yo nada, sólo la pasaba bien con Gaara es todo.

\- ¿Besandote con él?!- dijo furiosa la chica, tanto Gaara como Matsuri se sonrojaron.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, tú y Gaara ya no son nada!- se defendió la castaña.

Tamaki no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre Matsuri y comenzaron a pelear, Gaara tuvo que separarlas.

\- Ya basta Tamaki!- le ordenó Gaara colocandose entre medio de ellas.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Gaara?! Cuando terminaste conmigo me dijiste que no querías estar con nadie y ahora vas y te agarras a Matsuri?!- se quejó Tamaki.

\- Gaara terminó contigo porque tú lo único que pensabas era en Kiba admitelo! Tú nunca has estado enamorada de Gaara!- chilló Matsuri.

\- ¿Y tú si?- la desafió la castaña.- tú, que junto con Kiba siempre lo han molestado y tratado de friki subnormal? Tú, que siempre me dijiste que no me convenía porque era raro? Tú que-

\- Las cosas cambian! y la gente también y yo amo a Gaara!- dijo Matsuri sin pensar. Tanto Gaara como Tamaki y Yukata quedaron de piedra. En eso Matsuri cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y su cara tomó un color totalmente carmín, luego miró a Gaara.- No espera, quise decir...

Apenas cruzó su mirada con Gaara no aguantó la vergüenza y salió corriendo de la discoteque, Gaara fue tras ella, pero la muchacha le dijo que no le apetecía hablar con él, que hablaran después ya que estaba confundida. Gaara simplemente observó como la castaña desaparecía en un taxi y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón latía como endemoniado.

000

\- ¿Pero Yukiko adónde vamos?- preguntaba Makoto a la rubia, ya que se habían apartado del grupo de celebración.

\- Ay! Dejate de reclamar y ven conmigo.- dijo la rubia mientras sentaba al chico en una silla.- Ahora cierra los ojos!

\- No me regañes...- reclamó el chico haciendo un pucherito.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para el debut, tarán!- en eso la rubia sacó una botella de sake y dos copas.

\- Yukiko, que rico! gracias!- agradeció el chico mientras servía para él y ella.

\- Makoto...- lo llamó la chica.- Ojalá que no te parezca muy fresco de mi parte pero... es que no puedo seguir negando que...

\- ¿qué?- preguntó el chico mientras le entregaba una copa de sake.- ¿qué cosa?

\- no sé, tú me entiendes- de hecho no lo hacía... cosa que captó la rubia.- Que me gusta el sake.

\- Kanpai por eso entonces!

\- Kanpai!- dijeron al unísono.

\- Makoto.- lo llamó nuevamente la rubia.- Ay es que me cuesta tanto decir lo que tengo que decirte.

\- bueno intenta.- la animo el chico.

\- es que no soy muy buena para hablar, soy más de acciones ¿me entiendes?

\- Bueno, entonces toma acción ¿no?

\- Eso haré.- en eso la rubia rodeó el cuello de Makoto y le dió un beso, el cual el pelirrosa no dudó en corresponder.

000

Temari y Shikamaru ya estaban fuera de la discoteque cerca de la fuente, la rubia se había subido a la fuente y estaba caminando por los bordes.

\- Hmp, no sabía que tenías tu lado infantil.- se burló el pelinegro.

\- Hmp, no es mi culpa que seas un aburrido y amargado.- contraatacó la rubia.

\- *sigh* mendokusei, siempre tienes respuesta para todo no?- en eso la rubia se bajó de la fuente y se acercó a él.

\- Siempre ;)- dijo a pocos centímetros de la boca del Nara, éste cerró los ojos esperando que la rubia lo besara, cosa que no pasó. Al notar que la rubia se alejaba el chico abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico confuso, la rubia ahogó una risita burlesca.

\- Hmp, ¿no que no eras infantil? Tu cara parece la típica de un bebé llorón que le quitaron su dulce favorito.- se burló Temari, en eso rápidamente el Nara la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

\- Me declaro culpable.- le dijo el chico con su mirada penetrante.- así que déjame disfrutar mi dulce favorito.

Temari no pudo decir ni pío ya que Shikamaru atrapó sus labios en los de él y comenzó literalmente a saborearla.

000

Dentro de la discoteque, Lee no había aguantado más y se había ido a bailar con Karito, tenía que admitirlo, estar un sólo día lejos de la castaña o no pensando en ella lo carcomía por dentro, por lo que Naruto se quedó solo en la barra. Gaara había llegado a hacerle compañía y el rubio le había contado lo que había hablado con su padre y lo que había averiguado de Hiashi Hyuga.

\- Ahora puedo entenderte Gaara porque dejaste a Tamaki. Somos una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier minuto ese tal Orochimaru podría venir por nosotros.- analizaba el rubio, Gaara simplemente lo escuchaba.- Yo la amo Gaara, y si algo le pasase solo por el hecho de estar cerca de mí, no me lo perdonaría jamás!

\- Lo sé, si algo le pasase a Tamaki o Matsuri, creo que nunca sería capaz de perdonarme.- dijo Gaara mirando su vaso de sake.

\- Ajá.- expresó simplemente el rubio, luego cayó en la cuenta de algo.- ¿Qué qué?!

Gaara miró a Naruto confuso.

\- G-G-Gaara...- Naruto estaba casi con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?...

\- ANDAS CON DOS CHICAS A LA VEZ?! EN SERIO?!

\- N-nani?!

Naruto se echó a reír mientras que el pelirrojo se ruborizaba hasta la punta de su cabello. En eso cierta peliazul se acercó a ellos.

\- Na-Naruto-kun.- lo llamó Hinata. El rubio dejó de reírse y la miró.

\- Hinata... hola.- el rubio no hallaba que decir.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó tímidamente la chica.

\- Bien, gracias.- dijo cortante el chico. Hinata lo miró apenada no comprendía su actitud tan fría de repente.

\- Naruto-kun, ¿ocurre algo?

\- No nada Hinata, disculpame, pero tengo que ir a ver a mi viejo, con permiso.- en eso el rubio pasó de largo a la peliazul dejandola completamente estática. Bien... hasta Gaara pensaba que Naruto se estaba pasando, luego miró a Hinata quién se sentía algo avergonzada.

\- Hinata-chan.- le dijo el pelirrojo, ésta lo miró.- No le hagas caso, está algo nervioso por tonterías, pero él te quiere te lo aseguro.

\- Gracias, Gaara-kun.- le agradeció la peliazul, en eso el pelirrojo la invitó a bailar cosa que sorprendió demasiado a Hinata, ¿desde cuando que Gaara se atrevía a hacer ese tipo de cosas? Pero obviamente no iba a ser descortés con el pelirrojo, menos si la había animado, por lo que aceptó bailar con él.

000

Al otro día, Shikamaru fue temprano a ver a Temari, después de su salida habían quedado de verse y salir a almorzar.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para almorzar? Con suerte estoy desayunando- lo molestó la chica.

\- Tenía ganas de verte, así que no me aguanté.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras entraba al departamento, bien Temari no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a besar a su hombre, quién gustoso se dejó querer. En eso cierto castaño hizo su aparición.

\- Buenos días...- saludó arrastrando cada palabra de la frase. Shikamaru y Temari dejaron de besarse al instante y miraron a Kankuro.

\- Um, buenos días Kankuro.- saludó el Nara separándose de su rubia a regañadientes, vaya que le fastidiaba el maldito.

\- ¿Tú no desayunaste?- preguntó curioso el castaño.

\- Sí lo hice, ¿por qué?- preguntó suspicaz, no creía que fuese porque le importara la nutrición del Nara.

\- Porque como te estás comiendo "literalmente" a mi hermanita, pensé que no habías desayunado.- dijo mientras mordía una tostada.

Temari estuvo a punto de reclamarle hasta que tocaron la puerta. Era Hinata, para sorpresa de todos. No venía con buen semblante, era obvio que estaba triste, la rubia le preguntó que le pasaba y Hinata le preguntó lo ocurrido con Naruto en la discoteque.

\- Hinata, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Habla con él. Exígele que te explique qué rayos le pasa!- le dijo la rubia a su amiga, luego miró a Shikamaru.- ¿Tú sabes que le pasa Shikamaru?

El Nara se encogió de hombros, ni él sabía que le pasaba a Naruto.

\- Pero no quiero ir sola.- dijo tímidamente Hinata. En eso Temari cruzó miradas cómplices con Shikamaru.

\- Bien, nosotros te acompañamos.- dijo la rubia decidida a ayudar a su amiga a que aclarase la situación con Naruto y su extraña y repentina actitud.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento a Hinata le vino todo el miedo.

\- Temari, y si no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿y si me rechaza?- comenzó a decir la peliazul.

\- Hinata, Naruto no va a hacer eso.- le dijo Shikamaru.

\- Vamos Hinata no te eches para atrás, entremos, preguntemos por Naruto y hablas con él, punto.- dijo la rubia tranquilamente. La peliazul no se quiso mover de su lugar por lo que tanto Temari como Shikamaru la cogieron y se la llevaron a rastras hacia la entrada del departamento.

Dentro del departamento estaban tomando té Karin, Shiho, Lee y Karito, quién había ido a ver al pelinegro temprano para ir a almorzar luego. En eso tocaron el timbre.

\- ¿Esperan a alguien?- preguntó Lee.

\- Debe ser Suigetsu.- dijo Shiho mientras preparaba más té.

\- Oye, Suigetsu tiene llave ok?- respondió Karin tranquilamente.

\- Qué?- a Shiho casi le dió un infarto.- ¿le diste llave de esta casa a ese psicopata?

\- Oye Suigetsu no es ningún psicopata ya?- defendió a su hombre Karin, en eso ambas chicas se pusieron a discutir, por lo que Lee, para huir de allí fue con Karito a atender la puerta.

En eso entraron Shikamaru, Temari y Hinata; luego de que Lee regañara al Nara por no llevar llave les preguntó en qué andaban. Shikamaru y Temari miraron a Hinata quién algo sonrojada preguntó por Naruto, ya que necesitaba hablar con él.

\- Sí, si está, pero está durmiendo.- dijo Lee mientras tomaba su té.

\- Ah, ¿puedes despertarlo? Tengo que hablar con él algo... importante.- le pidió la chica.

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero si lo despierto me mata, ¿o no Shikamaru?- Lee miró a su amigo.

\- Bueno... sí, de hecho... la última vez que lo despertamos después de una farra hizo escándalo.- acotó el Nara rascandose la nuca.- fue un verdadero fastidio.

\- Por favor chicos.- rogó la peliazul.

\- Lo siento Hinata, espera a que se despierte, no creo que le falte mucho, espero...- dijo Lee. En eso Hinata simplemente asintió resignada, o al menos eso aparentó ya que apenas Lee y Shikamaru se distrajeron la peliazul entró corriendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones para ir a la habitación del rubio.

\- Hinata espera!- chillaron Shikamaru y Lee mientras seguían a la chica. Pero lamentablemente la muchacha se metió a la pieza del rubio y cerró con llave para que no la detuvieran, Lee comenzó a tocar suavemente la puerta rogandole que no despertara al rubio, pero la peliazul hizo caso omiso.

\- Naruto-kun!- lo llamó la chica, el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido, luego la chica se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.- Naruto-kun tengo que hablar contigo!

-¿Hinata?- el rubio se sorprendió al verla y se incorporó. Hinata se sonrojó a morir al ver el torso desnudo de Naruto, ya que sólo estaba con unos boxer, al darse cuenta de sus fachas se tapó de inmediato- Wah! lo siento Hinata! No me di cuenta!

\- N-no t-te p-preocupes.- dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

\- Bueno... de qué querías hablar?

\- Naruto-kun, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué de repente te volviste distante? El otro día me quedé hasta las 5 de la mañana esperando tu llamada.

\- Lo siento Hinata, pero no pude llamarte es todo.- dijo el chico ya más serio.

\- Dime la verdad Naruto-kun!- exigió la peliazul.- Algo pasó ¿qué fue?

\- No pasó nada Hinata.

\- ¿Cómo que no pasó nada?! Un día estabamos felices y al otro ni siquiera te importó llamarme, no te entiendo.- dijo frustrada la chica, Naruto le tomó la mano y se acercó a ella.

\- No es tu culpa Hinata.

\- ¿Pero entonces que ocurre Naruto-kun? ¿qué pasó? Yo necesito que me expliques.

En eso Naruto recordó lo que le había dicho Gaara antes de irse de la discoteque.

 _\- Naruto.- lo llamó el chico antes de irse con Kankuro.- No deberías estar haciendo esto con Hinata-chan, ella te ama y tú a ella._

 _\- Pero Gaara-_

 _\- Naruto.- interrumpió el pelirrojo.- la verdadera razón por la que terminé con Tamaki fue por Inuzuka, porque ella aún está enamorada de él. No fue tanto por lo de Orochimaru y Akatsuki, así que... no seas tonto, no apartes a Hinata-chan de tu vida, porque va a ser un error del cual te vas a arrepentir._

Naruto apenas durmió pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo, si bien no quería poner a Hinata en peligro, aún había algo que no le cuadraba en el asunto, a pesar de que su padre le dijo que Hiashi no tuvo que ver directamente con Orochimaru, aún tenía sus dudas, algo en su corazón le decía que su padre le ocultaba algo, ¿sería por Hinata que no le estaba contando la verdad?

\- Naruto-kun.- la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Disculpa, está bien Hinata, te contaré la verdadera razón del por qué me puse distante.- en eso el rubio le contó todo lo relacionado al secuestro de Gaara y el tal Orochimaru. Hinata quedó impactada y preocupada por el bienestar del rubio, ahora con mayor razón quería permanecer a su lado, para protegerlo. Naruto se conmovió con la actitud valiente de su novia y no pudo evitar besarla. Hinata correspondió el beso y Naruto no aguantó más, la abrazó y con el impulso la acostó en su cama sin parar de besarse. El rubio se colocó encima de ella y Hinata solamente se dejaba llevar por las caricias de su chico. Cuando Hinata sintió la prominente erección del rubio en su entrepierna tuvo que separarse de él un poco.

\- Na-Naruto-kun...- dijo la chica respirando apenas.

\- Hm?- Naruto estaba totalmente embelesado, pero al ver que Hinata desviaba la mirada sumamente avergonzada cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Inmediatamente se separó de ella.- L-lo siento Hinata! yo... no quise sobrepasarme!

\- Descuida.- dijo la muchacha reincorporandose.- creo... que sería bueno que... te vistieras.

\- sí, creo que tienes razón hihi.- acotó el chico dedicandole su dulce sonrisa, vaya que lo tenía loco, definitivamente ya no se iba a separar de ella nunca más, la amaba demasiado y no la iba a dejar ir nunca.

000

En un bar, un hombre de aspecto rudo y cabello negro buscaba a cierto peliblanco.

\- Yakushi?- le preguntó a un hombre corpulento, quién le señaló a un hombre de cabello blanco que estaba jugando pool. Una vez que se acercó a él, el muchacho lo reconoció.

\- Felicitaciones Rokujo.- dijo el joven.- hiciste un muy buen trabajo boicotenado la discoteque, pero no te olvides que el juego está recién comenzando... y falta la parte más difícil.

El hombre simplemente asintió en eso Kabuto le dió su recompensa. Una cerveza... Rokujo no quiso ser descortés, pero quería saber si podía optar por un poco más de gratificación por lo que Kabuto lo miró entre burlón y serio.

\- Ahh, tú quieres que te pague por tus servicios verdad?- dijo fríamente el joven. El hombre asintió y Kabuto rápidamente lo acorraló en la pared poniendole un kunai en el cuello.- Pues te equivocaste imbecil! Escúchame bien, tú estás en deuda conmigo que no se te olvide.

\- No! si eso está más que claro Kabuto-san.- dijo el hombre nervioso.

\- Que bueno, porque no soporto la ingratitud de la gente y si llegas a traicionarme yo te devuelvo al lugar dónde te encontré! ¿Tú recuerdas los años que pasaste en la cárcel? ¿Te gustaría volver a una celda? Supongo que no, ¿ o me equivoco idiota?- en eso Kabuto soltó al hombre.

\- No, claro que no.

\- Bueno entonces trata de mostrar tu gratitud, haz bien tu trabajo, y sobre todo nunca te olvides que entre la calle y la cárcel no hay ningún solo paso.

000

Naruto nuevamente había ido a visitar a su padre, el mismo Naruto le confesó a su padre que le había contado todo a Hinata, cosa que no le gustó a Minato, por eso mismo Naruto le exigió que le contase la verdad, ya que aún no estaba convencido de lo que habían hablado.

\- Yo fui honesto contigo papá, ¿no crees que yo también merezco que seas honesto conmigo?- dijo Naruto seriamente, Minato suspiró y le contó a Naruto que él y Hiashi habían estafado a Rasa y que luego alguien les dijo que Orochimaru pensaba traicionarlos, por lo que entre él, Rasa y Hiashi decidieron recuperar el dinero.

\- ¿Y dónde está el dinero ahora?- preguntó el rubio.

\- En una bóveda, lo teníamos ahorrado para ustedes.

\- Papá, ¿por qué no simplemente se lo dan?! Tú y Hiashi Hyuga tienen buena situación económica, no necesitan ese dinero!

-No es tan fácil como crees Naruto, ese hombre es la maldad en persona, aunque le diesemos el dinero de buena manera, estoy seguro que querría más. Creeme, lo conozco.- dijo el hombre algo frustrado.- Ahora parece que anda tras "Will of Fire", *sigh* tanto que luché por ese proyecto y ahora... todo el mundo quiere traicionarme.

\- ¿Anko?- preguntó Naruto de repente.

\- Anko trabaja para él Naruto, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho. De hecho anoche, reveló sus intenciones y Kakashi fue tras ella, pero no he sabido nada de él.

\- Papá- Naruto se acercó a su padre.- Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo para enfrentar esto, cuenta conmigo.

\- Gracias hijo...

Una vez que Naruto se fue, Kakashi hizo su aparición.

\- Vaya, ya me estaba enfriando allá afuera.- dijo el peliplateado entrando por la ventana.

\- Kakashi! ¿dónde rayos estabas?!- preguntó el rubio.

\- Encargandome de algunos asuntos.- dijo sombriamente el hombre.- Minato, tengo malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Anko escapó?

\- Peor que eso... ella... murió.- Minato quedó en shock, ¿como era posible? a menos que...

\- ¿la mataste?

\- Ojalá hubiese sido así, pero no, yo no la asesiné.

\- ¿Entonces que pasó?!

\- La asesinó el mismísimo Orochimaru.- dijo Kakashi, Minato lo miraba sin poder creerlo.- Sí, Minato, Orochimaru está en Konoha.

Minato cayó literalmente en el sillón, con Anko muerta y Orochimaru aquí las cosas se pondrían totalmente negras.

000

Gaara había ido a visitar a Matsuri a su casa, al verlo allí la chica no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

\- Gaara! ¿ qué haces aquí?- preguntó la castaña.

\- Quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó anoche.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Gaara, no me hagas caso! lo que dije ayer fue... una tontería, fue producto del alcohol! hehe.

El pelirrojo la miró serio.

\- Matsuri, tú no bebiste nada lo sé, no tienes por qué mentirme.- le dijo Gaara mientras le tomaba la mano. En eso Tamaki, quién venía a regar las plantas contempló la escena.

\- Lo siento Gaara, no quería incomodarte, en serio.- dijo Matsuri desviando la mirada. Gaara le tomó el mentón para que lo mirase.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me parecía extraño que una chica como tú siquiera me dirigiera la palabra?

\- Sí.- Matsuri tenía que admitir que ese día se había quedado con esa curiosidad.

\- Pues, eso fue porque...- Gaara no pudo evitar ruborizarse también.- Porque siempre me gustaste Matsuri.

La cara de Matsuri tomó un color rojo carmín ultrafuerte. ¿de que rayos hablaba?! Acaso el...

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, pero... fui demasiado tímido para siquiera dirigirte la palabra. Y después, comenzaste a juntarte con Inuzuka y comenzaron a llegarte los rumores sobre mí y bueno... - Matsuri sabía muy bien a qué se refería, ella había llegado a Senju el mismo año que Gaara y recordó que se había encontrado con él por primera vez en la puerta del instituto, como ninguno de los dos se ubicaba, caminaron juntos a la dirección y allí los mandaron a sus respectivos salones. Desde allí que no lo vió más y cuando se hizo amiga de Kiba y los demás supo de los rumores sobre aquel chico pelirrojo con el que había llegado a Senju y, al igual que todo su grupo, comenzó a burlarse de él, nunca le hizo nada directamente como lo hacían Kiba y Sakura, pero sí tendía a reírse de él a escondidas. Esto no hizo nada más que hacerla sentir pésimo.

\- Lo siento Gaara, yo nunca quise...- pero el muchacho la acalló con su dedo índice.

\- Lo pasado que se quede en el pasado, ahora estamos juntos ¿no?- el muchacho comenzó a acariciale el rostro.- Yo también siento lo mismo, Matsuri.

Matsuri ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el pelirrojo la atrajo hacia él y la besó dulcemente, ella le correspondió y simplemente se dejó llevar. Tenía que admitirlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Tamaki no resistió más la escena y se metió en su casa. Por otra parte Matsuri no podía dejar de pensar mientras besaba a Gaara, _"Matsuri ¿qué haces? ¿No me digas que te estas enamorando de él?! no! esto es actuación nada más! Lo haces por..."_ pero ya no podía seguir negandolo, Gaara le gustaba, eso ya era seguro, ahora que lo había conocido más a fondo se había dado cuenta de la clase de muchacho que era, tierno, detallista, amable, caballero, Matsuri no podía negar que cada momento con él se sentía mágico. Al diablo! después pensaría que hacer con la apuesta, pero por ahora... sólo le importaba seguir besando a su chico.

 **Ayayayay! Matsuri está en un lío, ¿qué pasará cuando Kiba se entere que Matsuri se está echando para atrás? Problemas y más problemas...**

 **Al menos el Naruhina sobrevivió a esta tormenta y ahora están más unidos que nunca.**

 **vxhgss, que bueno que te gustase mi fic ^^, me alegra saberlo. Como siempre cabe destacar que me esfuerzo por mantener las persos de los personajes y adaptarlos a un mundo y epoca muy diferente a la del manga/anime, pero siempre manteniendo la esencia de cada uno de ellos :)**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi con mucho cariño para ustedes, besitos byebye.**


	90. Capítulo 90: Pide un deseo

**El cumpleaños de Karito se acerca y Sakura junto a Shikamaru, Temari y Hinata deciden hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿quién se encargará de distraerla? Nada más ni nada menos que su sexy profesor. Veamos que pasará en el intertanto... Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 90: Pide un deseo.**

Al otro día, Kabuto desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que recibió la visita de cierto hombre.

\- ¿Orochimaru-sama?- el joven se sorprendió de verlo tan pronto en Konoha.

\- Hola, Kabuto.- saludó el hombre.

\- Creí que esperaría a Hidan y Kakuzu en Otogakure.

\- No, quise venir a tantear el terreno, quiero que esos dos tengan éxito y no les pase lo mismo que a Sasori y Deidara.

\- Pero para eso me tiene a mi señor, no se exponga, es muy peligroso.- argumentó el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo Kabuto, por ahora observaré desde las sombras. ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Cómo va tu plan?

\- Avanzando, pronto pondré en marcha la segunda etapa de mi plan.

\- Espero sus resultados Kabuto.

\- No se preocupe señor, no lo decepcionaré.- dijo decidido el muchacho, no le fallaría a su jefe por nada del mundo.

000

Después de clases, Sakura y Hinata habían ido al supermercado a comprar víveres , ya que la pelirrosa había decidido celebrar el cumpleaños de Karito en su casa. La muchacha por fin cumplía los 18 y Sakura había decidido hacerle un fiestón por lo que le pidió a Lee que distrajera a su amiga toda la tarde para que entre ella, Hinata, Temari y Shikamaru le organizaran la fiesta. La pareja estaba en la casa de la castaña ordenando todo, mientras que ambas chicas habían salido a comprar.

Por su parte, Lee había llevado a Karito a un parque de diversiones para pasar el rato, la fiesta sería en la noche, por lo que tenían toda la tarde para pasarla juntos.

\- ¿Quieres subir?- le preguntó Lee emocionado a Karito al ver la tremenda montaña rusa. Karito se puso pálida de solo verla, sinceramente no le gustaban las emociones fuertes, pero al ver a Lee tan emocionado no tuvo corazón para decirle que no, ahora sólo esperaba no perderlo en el trayecto...

Una vez que se subieron Lee gritaba de emoción, mientras que Karito se aguantaba el terror, esperaba que su corazón resistiera. _"¿Quién me manda a subirme a esto? En primer lugar... ¿quién fue el enfermo que inventó esto?! . "_ pensaba apenas la castaña.

Luego se tiraron de un resbalín, al menos eso fue un poco más relajado, y la cercanía con Lee definitivamente fue lo mejor de eso.

En la casa embrujada, más que sustos fueron risas de los pésimos animatronics, y para que hablar de los disfraces, pero... el fingir susto era divertido.

El resfalín de agua fue lo mejor, no sólo porque Karito practicamente se aferró a Lee, sino porque definitivamente el estar con su castaña era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado al pelinegro y el verla sonreír y divertirse... no podía pedir más.

\- Oye Lee.- lo llamó Karito una vez que se bajaron del juego, Lee la miró.- Si este era tu regalo de cumpleaños déjame decirte que dejó chicos todos los demás ;)

\- Bueno, si puedo sacarte una sonrisa con eso me basta, Karito.- le dijo el chico amorosamente. Karito se ruborizó un poco y comenzó a acercarse a Lee, éste la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a acercarse también, hasta que...

\- Globos! globos para la parejita!- un payaso casi que se puso entremedio de los dos, ambos chicos lo miraron con fastido, pero al final suspiraron y le compraron un globo.

000

Sakura y Hinata ya habían llegado con los víveres y comenzaron a ayudar a Shikamaru y Temari con los preparativos, en eso Sakura miró la lista de invitados.

\- Hm, como que hay poca gente invitada chicos.- dijo la pelirrosa.- ¿Quién falta?

\- Ay Sakura, con esa gente es suficiente. Tú sabes como es Karito. Además no vamos a invitar a todo el instituto.- dijo la rubia.

En eso, Sakura vió cierto nombre en la lista.

\- Ino?! ¿Invitaron a Ino?!- chilló la chica.

\- Sakura! tú sabes que Ino es amiga de Karito. Es obvio que la ibamos a invitar.

\- ¿Supongo que no invitaron a Sasuke?!- la pelirrosa esta vez miró a Shikamaru.

\- Um, de seguro Naruto o Kenjiro lo invitaron, lo más probable es que venga.- dijo el pelinegro.

\- Argh! que lata!

000

Ya de noche, todos los invitados habían llegado a la fiesta. Konohamaru iba y venía de vez en cuando, antes de que Asuma lo devolviera a su habitación, era su primera fiesta de adolescente, por lo que, a lo ninja, se escabullía entre la gente y sacaba uno que otro snack antes de devolverse nuevamente a su habitación y espiaba de vez en cuando desde la escalera.

\- Ay Temari! Estoy aburrida de esperar!- se quejaba Sakura, quién venía de afuera.- ¿Por qué no te pones tú en la puerta a esperar a Karito?

\- Lo siento, estoy ocupada. Yo te espero aquí.- dijo la rubia mientras servía ponche.

\- pero Temari!

En eso Kiba cerró la puerta.

\- Oigan alguien viene! Escóndanse!- dijo el chico salvaje. Sakura al escuchar esto comenzó a chillar.

\- Escondanse todos! Escondanse!- chilló la pelirrosa, en eso todos comenzaron a esconderse en diferentes lugares. Sakura apagó la luz y recibió a las personas que tocaban.- pero miren quién llegó!

En eso la muchacha llevó a la pareja adentro y encendió la luz.

\- SORPRESA!- Chillaron todos. Ino y Sasuke quedaron marcando ocupado y miraron fastidiados a Sakura, la muchacha simplemente se hizo la desentendida.

\- Oops, me equivoque! ;P- dijo la pelirrosa divertida.- Ino! que bueno que viniste! ¿cómo estás?!

\- Bien gracias.- dijo lo más cortés que pudo la rubia.- ¿Y Karito?

\- Está con Lee. Ya van a llegar eso sí. Quizás que estarán haciendo por allí ;)- en eso la pelirrosa miró a Sasuke.- Que hay, Sasuke.

\- Que hay, Sakura.- la saludó el pelinegro.

\- ¿Quieren una cervecita?- les ofreció la pelirrosa.- Soy la anfitriona recuerden ;)

Ino y Sasuke aceptaron, por lo que la pelirrosa fue a la cocina por las cervezas. Una vez en la cocina, Sakura echó a andar su plan, les puso pastillas para dormir en las cervezas de Sasuke e Ino.

\- Así la parejita del año dormirán como unos bebés.- dijo maliciosamente para si la pelirrosa. En eso Temari la pilló infraganti.

\- ¿Sakura, qué estás haciendo?- la rubia la miró acusadoramente desde la puerta. Sakura la miró nerviosa.- Sakura, te hice una pregunta. ¿Para quién son esas cervezas?

\- Para Ino y Sasuke.- dijo tomando los refrescos y dandoselos a Temari. La rubia los recibió.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que vas a hacer.- le advirtió Temari mientras se iba con las cervezas. Una vez que llegó con la pareja, les entregó sus cervezas.- Tomenselas rapido chicos, antes de que llegue Karito.

\- Kanpai mi amor.- dijo Ino coquetamente.

\- Kanpai.- dijo el pelinegro mientras se tomaba la cerveza casi al seco. Sakura simplemente sonreía maliciosamente desde un rincón.

000

\- ¿Adónde vamos Lee?- preguntó divertida Karito mirando al chico mientras conducía.

\- A un lugar especial.- se hizo el interesante el chico.

\- No me agradan las sorpresas Lee, dime a dónde vamos.- Karito tenía que admitir que la curiosidad la carcomía ya que estaban llendose a los bordes de Konoha.

\- No te diré nada ;P

\- Bien, si no me dices nada me bajaré en el próximo semaforo.- bromeo la chica. En eso Lee puso el pestillo automatico mientras aguantaba la risa. Karito no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario.- ¿Sabe que técnicamente está secuestrando a su alumna Lee-sensei?

\- ¿Y qué?- Lee no pudo evitar mirarla pícaramente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Bien, llegamos.

En eso estacionó el auto y ambos chicos salieron de éste. Subieron por una escalera hasta llegar a un mirador.

\- ¿La Roca Hokage?- dijo la chica enarcando una ceja.- ¿No te parece muy cliché?

\- Para nada, ya que esta noche es especial.- dijo el muchacho mientras miraba su reloj, luego sacó algo del bolsillo.- Oh! a propósito, tú regalo.

En eso le entregó un pequeño presente a la chica. La castaña lo abrió y quedó sin palabras al ver una hermosa cadena de plata con un dije con forma de estrella.

\- ¿Una estrella?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

\- En realidad es un haz de luz, te queda perfecto.

\- ¿Y eso por...?

\- Porque así eres tú, eres la luz que ilumina el camino de la gente que ama y aprecia.- le dijo el muchacho totalmente embelesado mirandola, en eso el cielo se iluminó.- Oh! Comenzó el espectáculo.

Karito miró al cielo y quedó completamente anonadada, el cielo se iluminó con varios resplandores, era una lluvia de estrellas.

\- Wow! nunca había visto una.- dijo la muchacha sin parar de mirar el cielo.

\- Bueno, tienes varias para pedir un deseo. Así que pide tu deseo Karito.- dijo el chico mirandola de reojo, la muchacha sonrió y cerró los ojos por un instante, luego los abrió y miró a Lee.- ¿ y? ¿qué pediste? claro si se puede saber hehe.

\- Nah, no es necesario que lo diga, ya se me cumplió.- en eso Karito se acercó a Lee y alzó su cadena.- ¿me ayudas?

En eso la chica le dio la espalda mientras se recogía su cabello para que Lee le ayudase a colocarse la cadena. Una vez puesta, Karito se dió vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

\- Te ves preciosa Karito.- dijo el muchacho, en eso Karito rodeó su cuello.

\- Gracias por todo, Lee.- en eso la chica comenzó a acercarse para finalmente unir sus labios en un largo y profundo beso, mientras las estrellas fugaces iluminaban el cielo, no podía haber pedido un mejor deseo que éste, besar al hombre que amaba en una hermosa lluvia de estrellas. Una vez que se separaron Lee la tomó de la mano.

\- Ven conmigo.- dijo el chico mientras la llevaba de regreso al auto.

\- ¿Ahora adónde me llevas?- preguntó divertida Karito.

\- A terminar la celebración que comenzamos como corresponde.

000

\- Viene Karito!- chilló Sakura una vez que divisó a la castaña junto a Lee que estaban bajandose del vehículo del pelinegro.- A esconderse todos! Acuerdense de la palabra clave!

\- ¿Dónde nos escondemos?!- chilló Ino ya algo mareada por la cerveza.

\- Vamos a la cocina.- le ofreció Sasuke un poco mareado también.

\- Ay mi amor, me siento mal.

\- Sí, yo también. Debe de haber sido esto.- dijo el pelinegro mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa completamente vacío. Ino se tambaleaba, por lo que Sasuke la ayudó a llegar a la cocina.

\- Hinata! escondete conmigo!- Naruto casi que tiró a la peliazul detrás del sillón para que se escondiera pegadita a él :3

\- Oye Suigetsu.- llamó Karin a su novio.- ¿Dónde nos escondemos?

\- No sé amor, pero yo como que no estoy muy interesado en todo esto del escondite.- se quejó el peliblanco.

\- Pero si esto es una fiesta sorpresa ¿entiendes? En las fiestas sorpresas la gente se esconde baka!

\- Ok, pero ¿dónde?

\- No sé, ¿dónde está Shiho?- la pelirroja buscaba a su amiga.- Sabes qué, vayamos a la cocina.

En eso Sakura apagó la luz esperando a que Karito entrara. Karin y Suigetsu al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con Sasuke e Ino completamente "borrachos", ambos estaban tirados en el piso completamente abrazaditos.

\- ¿No me digas que me van a hacer una fiesta sorpresa?- le dijo Karito a Lee mientras entraban a la residencia Sarutobi.

\- Hola!- Sakura salió de las penumbras.- Amiga, feliz cumpleaños! Karito lo único que queremos nosotros es decirte que...

Silencio sepulcral, en eso Sakura golpeó el piso.

\- Karito! lo único que queremos nosotros es decirte que...- nada...

\- Oye Sakura, ¿por qué no prendes la luz? Parece que no les resultó mucho la sorpresa :P- se burló la castaña divertida. En eso la pelirrosa, molesta, encendió la luz.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS LES PASA A USTEDES?!- Chilló la chica, en eso salieron Karin y Suigetsu de la cocina.

\- Oi Sakura, parece que a Sasuke con Ino se le pasaron los tragos porque están como muertos allá atrás en la cocina.- dijo Karin algo preocupada. Temari miró acusadoramente a Sakura y ésta simplemente se hizo la desentendida.

 _"Oops parece que se me pasó la mano..."_

\- Bien... creo que deberías explicarme eso Sakura...- dijo Karito desconcertada.

\- Ay no sé, no entiendo nada!- dijo molesta la pelirrosa.- Salgan todos ya! ¿Son tarados o qué? Les dije que cuando Karito viniera tenían que salir! Les dije tres veces la clave!

\- Sí, pero resulta que tú fuiste la que invento la clave secreta "sorpresa" y al final nunca la dijiste.- se quejó Kiba.

\- Oye no me contradigas saco de pulgas!

\- Sakura, tranquila!- le dijo Karin.- ¿por qué mejor no vas a ver a Sasuke e Ino?

En eso Sakura fue a ver a la pareja seguidos de Kiba y Yakumo que simplemente querían curiosear.

\- Harto rara la fiestecita que me trajiste Karin.- se quejó Suigetsu.

\- Iré al baño mejor.- dijo fastidiada la muchacha.- Acompáñame Suigetsu, voy y vuelvo Shiho.

\- Pero Karin!- se quejó la rubia, no quería pasarlo sola ya que sus tres compañeros estaban demasiado embelesados con sus novias para siquiera prestarle atención.

En la cocina, Sakura casi le da un infarto al ver a Ino y Sasuke completamente knock-out.

\- Que horror! Ino? Ino!- Sakura intentó despertar a la rubia, pero no había caso.

\- Oi Sasuke! Reacciona!- expresó Kiba, pero no reaccionaban.

\- Están completamente dormidos.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso, Karin y Suigetsu se habían metido a la habitación de Karito a intrusear y habían encontrado una cámara de video por lo que comenzaron a grabarse ellos mismos, pero fueron sorprendidos por Konohamaru quién dijo que los acusaría con su hermana, Karin astutamente convenció a jovencito de ser el director oficial del video casero del cumpleaños número 18 de su hermana, a lo que el muchacho aceptó gustoso.

Abajo la fiesta había comenzado y la mayoría de los invitados se puso a bailar. Kiba sacó a bailar a Shiho en contra de su voluntad, por lo que la pobrecita no pudo hacer nada ya que el chico salvaje estaba demasiado adrenalizado por el alcohol, por su parte Yakumo estaba molesta por haber perdido a su pareja de baile, pero una vez que Shiho le dió una buena tunda a Kiba, Yakumo recuperó a su compañero. Naruto, Shikamaru y Lee bailaban con sus respectivas chicas, aunque tenían que bancarse a Sakura, quién bailaba de aquí para allá todo el rato.

\- Y aquí está el lanzamiento de mi primera película casera conmigo Karin Uzumaki de protagonista ;)- decía la muchacha frente a la cámara mientras Konohamaru grababa. Luego vió a su amiga Shiho.- y aquí tenemos a la bella Shiho!

\- Que conste que a mí me trajeron engañada a esta matinee infantil.- se quejó la rubia. En eso Sakura al ver cómo Konohamaru grababa tuvo una maquiavelica idea.

\- Oye Konohamaru ;)- lo llamó la chica, el muchacho le preguntó que quería.- ¿Por qué no grabas a unos tipos que están en tu cocina totalmente borrachos, en una de esas los disfrazas de zombies.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿ En serio?!- el muchacho fue enseguida a la cocina con cámara en mano. Karin, que no quería perderse ningún minuto en cámara siguió a Konohamaru junto con Suigetsu.

\- Y aquí tenemos lo que es una noche de juerga!- dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja.

\- y los grabaron?- Sakura llegó al instante. Konohamaru levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación y Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. Ella sabía lo cartucho que era el padre de Ino y si se llegaba a enterar que su hijita querida e inocente andaba emborrachandose con Sasuke Uchiha no le iba a ir bien. Para su desgracia, Temari había visto todo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Sakura?- la rubia entró en la cocina molesta. Karin, Suigetsu y Konohamaru decidieron huir antes de que ardiera Troya.

\- Nada ¿por qué?- dijo inocentemente la muchacha.

\- No me mientas, sé perfectamente que algo le pusiste a esa cerveza, así que no me mires con esa cara de inocente porque no te queda.- en eso Sakura simplemente ignoró a Temari e intentó salir de la cocina, pero fue detenida por la rubia.- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta Sakura!

\- Ay Temari! ¿qué quieres que te responda?

\- ¿Quiero saber qué estás tramando?!

\- Nada!- dijo finalmente la pelirrosa soltandose de su agarre y siguiendo su camino, dejando a una desconcertada Temari.

Mientras tanto en el living, Lee venía con un refresco para Karito y no pudo evitar contemplar a la castaña y lo bella que se veía.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Karito al notar que Lee se la había quedado mirandola.

\- Es que... estás preciosa.- le dijo Lee completamente embelesado. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreírle.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Salgamos?- le propuso el pelinegro.

\- ¿Adónde?

\- A mirar las estrellas.- dijo el muchacho pícaramente, Karito le correspondió la sonrisa y tomando la mano del pelinegro se dirigieron hacia el patio. Ya era oficial, definitivamente este había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

000

\- INO YAMANAKA! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- Bramaba el padre de Ino una vez que la rubia entró por la puerta de su casa al otro día, después del instituto . Había recibido el famoso video de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karito, en el cual se mostraba a unos "borrachos" Sasuke e Ino, bien acaramelados y abrazados. Por supuesto la furia del patriarca de los Yamanaka no se dejó estar.- QUEDAS CASTIGADA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! Y TIENES PROHIBIDO VER A SASUKE UCHIHA!

\- pero papá!- Ino tuvo que hacer malabares y estar por lo menos una hora explicándole a su padre lo ocurrido, ella no recordaba nada, pero sospechaba que alguien le había hecho una broma y le había colocado algo en su bebida. A Inoichi le costó creerlo, pero finalmente le creyó, aunque de todas formas estaba castigada.- Papá, al menos me das permiso el viernes para salir, tengo un compromiso.

El rubio la miró enarcando una ceja.

\- No tiene que ver con Sasuke! De hecho... me juntaré con Asuma junto a Shikamaru y Choji.- explicó la rubia.

\- Ino-Shika-Cho?- preguntó el hombre sorprendido y ya algo más tranquilo. La rubia asintió y su padre le dió permiso al final para asistir a la junta con sus amigos. Una vez que el padre de Ino subió las escaleras, la furia de la Yamanaka estalló.

\- Me las vas a pagar Sakura! Te juro que me las vas a pagar!

000

Hinata había llegado al preuniversitario como de costumbre, vaya que le aburría venir, pero no tenía alternativa, en eso alguien le habló.

\- Hinata! Qué tal- la saludó una voz masculina. En eso la peliazul se giró para encontrarse con cierto peliceleste.

\- Kyo-kun!- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

\- Asistes a este pre?- preguntó curioso Kyo.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya, que coincidencia, yo comienzo mis clases hoy. Mis viejos decidieron inscribirme en un preuniversitario para prepararme mejor. Estaba un poco preocupado de aburrirme, pero contigo aquí al menos no será tan aburrido.

\- Creeme que lo será.- dijo un poco fastidiada la chica.

\- Bueno al menos tendré tu compañía.- dijo el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, conocía a Kyo desde que había entrado a Senju, pero nunca habían hablado mucho, salvo alguno que otro saludo en alguna que otra fiesta, pero nada más que eso.

\- N-no tienes por qué exagerar... Kyo-kun...- dijo algo apenada Hinata.

\- Bueno, entramos?- preguntó el chico, la muchacha asintió y entró junto al peliceleste para comenzar otra aburrida clase, pero talvez el muchacho tenía razón, ahora tendría un compañero y eso podría hacer que las clases ya no fueran tan aburridas.

000

Shikamaru había salido de clases y se disponía a ir a ver a Karito a su casa, con tanto ajetreo por su cumpleaños se había olvidado de entregarle su regalo. Cuando se dirigía a su auto alguien lo llamó.

\- Shikamaru!- era una voz femenina. El Nara se volteó y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Kurenai.

\- Kurenai-sensei, que tal!- saludó el muchacho a la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo!- saludó la mujer mientras lo abrazaba.- Supe lo de tu accidente, parece que ya te recuperaste.

\- Sí, gracias. ¿Y qué la trae por aquí? ¿Va a hacer clases?

\- Haha, no. Vine a buscar a Asuma.- dijo Kurenai levemente sonrojada, cosa que Shikamaru notó, pero no pudo seguir cavilando ya que cierto castaño hizo su aparición.

\- Hola!- saludó Asuma al Nara y Kurenai.

\- Hola Asuma.- lo saludó dulcemente la pelinegra. Asuma no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y rascarse la cabeza, cosa que también notó el Nara.

\- Bueno... yo me iré retirando, voy a ver a Karito.- dijo el Nara mientras comenzaba a andar.

\- Dile que... no me espere a cenar.- dijo algo nervioso Asuma.

\- Descuida, lo haré.- dijo Shikamaru lanzandole una mirada pícara a su sensei.- Adiós Kurenai-sensei, pasenla bien!

\- Adiós Shikamaru, gusto en verte ^^- se despidió la mujer. Una vez que el muchacho entró en el vehículo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 _"Así que esto te traías escondido Asuma, Karito se va a morir cuando sepa... eso si es que aún no lo sabe... *sigh*"_ pensó el muchacho mientras encendía el motor y se dirigía a casa de su amiga.

 **Ayayayay yo creo que varias ya se imaginan lo que sucederá... no me asesinen antes de tiempo por favor! Este fic tiene de todo recuerden! Romance, drama, acción, lágrimas... snif...**

 **Si sé! pinche payaso yo también lo quise matar ahahahaha, pero al final esos dos por fin se besaron... ay yo quisiera un cumple así también ¬¬**

 **Orochimaru viene a "tantear" el terreno, ¿qué irá a pasar?**

 **La junta Ino-Shika-Cho se acerca ¿tendrán una velada tranquila? ¿O pasará algo inesperado?**

 **Se viene se viene! muahahahaha.**

 **Espero que les gustase mi LeeKari capi! Con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Kari: Tu momento Shikatema candente tendrá que esperar un poquito, pero te puedo decir... que ya está escrito! Sólo un par de capis más y lo subo (Tremendo spoiler... XD) Así te dejo ansiosa muahahahaha.**

 **Besitos y Abrazos byebye.**


	91. Capítulo 91: Tanteando el terreno

**Karito llega a su casa con solo algo en mente descansar, pero su descanso se verá alterado por cierto personaje que viene a "tantear" el terreno, que pasará con este inesperado encuentro? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 91: Tanteando el terreno.**

Karito estaba estacionando su nuevo auto, regalo de Asuma, por fin ya podía conducir, había aprendido con Shikamaru hacía un año, pero le había dado pereza el conducir fuera de la ley como lo hacía el Nara, encontraba muy problemático preocuparse de más cosas aparte de las leyes del tránsito, por lo que prefirió esperar pacientemente a cumplir los 18. Decidió ir a echarse la siesta a su patio, ya que afortunadamente no había nadie en casa, aunque a los 10 minutos de acomodarse no pudo evitar el sentirse observada. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el gran árbol que tenía en su casa, el mismo con el que había peleado con Shikamaru cuando había cumplido los 13 años, aún se podía ver en el tronco los retazos de los puños de ambos, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ver, su atención se centró en el hombre que estaba parado entre las ramas.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó la chica despreocupada, pero alerta. El hombre sonrió, sus ojos amarillos destacaban en las hojas del árbol, y la miraban fijo, Karito tenía que admitir que aquel hombre tenía una mirada penetrante y... algo siniestra.

\- Buenas tardes. Tú debes de ser Karito, vaya... has crecido.- expresó el hombre fría y calmadamente. Karito se puso de pie y miró fijamente al sujeto.

\- No quisiese ser descortés, puesto que al parecer usted me conoce, pero... yo no. O talvez... no lo recuerdo.- aunque lo encontraba un poco ilógico, un rostro así sería díficil de olvidar.

\- No te preocupes, es obvio que no me reconozcas ya que... cuando te conocí solo eras una pequeña niña asustada.

Karito lo miró enarcando una ceja, no le daba buena espina este tipo.

\- ¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?

\- Mi nombre no es importante.- en eso el sujeto se bajó del árbol.- Lo que sí me interesa es ver cuanto has "madurado".

En eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre le lanzó un kunai. Karito ni siquiera se inmutó y lo atrapó en el aire sin moverse de su lugar.

\- Supuse que algo así no podría contigo, eres una Sarutobi después de todo.- en eso el hombre sacó otro kunai y se abalanzó sobre la muchacha. Karito sin perder de vista al hombre en ningún segundo bloqueó sus ataques con el kunai. El hombre seguía asestando golpes rápidamente, pero la muchacha los bloqueaba todos con la misma velocidad que él.

 _"Su velocidad de reacción es impresionante"_ pensaba el hombre sin dejar de atacarla. En eso la muchacha saltó hacia atrás y le arrojó el kunai el cual se incrustó en el antebrazo del hombre, del cual comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones.

\- Te di en una arteria, yo que tú pararía con esto.- dijo la muchacha mirandolo fijo.

El hombre sonrió.

\- Aún no he terminado pequeña.- en eso rápidamente lanzó un objeto redondo a los pies de Karito.

 _"Una bomba de humo?"_ Karito no alcanzó a reaccionar y la bomba explotó en sus pies esparciendo su contenido. Karito saltó hacia atrás para alejarse lo más que pudiera para no quedar en medio del humo, pero no era un humo corriente, a pesar de estar lejos de la nube de humo el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a sentirse levemente pesado. _"¿Pero qué?! Mi cuerpo no responde!"_

\- No era una bomba de humo corriente, tiene un veneno paralizante.- dijo tranquilamente el hombre.- Que descuidada, tal parece que no necesitaré a esos dos.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse a Karito, ella estaba ya de rodillas intentando ponerse de pie, pero sin éxito.

 _"Maldición! Me descuide!"_ pensaba la chica. Tenía un papel bomba bajo la manga, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba muy lento, si lo usaba no solo lastimaría al hombre sino que también a ella misma. Cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de tomarla y Karito a punto de usar el utensilio un kunai se interpuso entre ellos. Ambos miraron hacia la dirección de donde había provenido el kunai y se encontraron con cierto pelinegro.

\- Da un paso más y el próximo irá a tu cabeza.- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba desafiante al hombre con otro kunai en mano.

\- Tsk, estorbo.- el hombre miró fijamente a Shikamaru, luego miró de reojo a Karito.- Tal parece, que mi visita llegará hasta aquí, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que nos veremos muy pronto Karito.

En eso el hombre lanzó una bomba de humo a sus pies y se disipó con el humo de ésta. Shikamaru rápidamente fue a auxiliar a su amiga.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el chico preocupado.

\- Sí, sólo estoy algo aturdida es todo.- intentó tranquilizarlo la chica, ya estaba recuperando el control de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo?

\- No lo sé, pero no es un tipo ordinario, conoce muy bien las técnicas del ninjutsu.- dijo Karito mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Piensas contarle a Asuma lo que ocurrió?

\- No, no quiero preocuparlo más de la cuenta, él ya tiene cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

\- ¿Y qué harás si vuelve? El tipo se ve peligroso Karito.- A Shikamaru no le agradaba la idea de que la castaña le ocultara a Asuma lo del ataque.

\- Sólo... ayúdame a ordenar el patio, esto es un desastre. Si quieres, después ideamos algo.- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba una escoba y se la pasaba al Nara.

 _"*sigh* Mendokusei, esa manía tuya de cargar con todo..."_ pensaba fastidiado Shikamaru, pero bueno... él no podía quejarse mucho ya que era igual, pero como siempre, respetaría la decisión de su amiga y la apoyaría en absolutamente todo.

000

En la tarde, Sakura pasó por el videoclub, pero no a ver a Sasuke sino a...

\- Benjiro! que tal!- saludó coquetamente la pelirrosa.

\- Sakura! Hola, Sasuke no está por si acaso, no tenía turno hoy.- dijo el muchacho.

\- Ay, si no vengo a ver a Sasuke. Te vengo a ver a ti ;)

Benjiro la miró perplejo.

\- ¿A mí?

\- Sip

\- ¿Y para qué sería?- bien, Benjiro tenía que admitir que le picaba la curiosidad, ¿qué rayos querría Sakura Haruno con él?

\- Te vengo a hacer una propuesta que de seguro te va a gustar ;P- dijo Sakura con un halo de misterio. Benjiro tragó saliva, esto tenía pinta de desastre...

000

Temari, mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, encontró una caja con recuerdos de sus padres. La rubia tomó la caja y se puso a mirar su contenido, en ella habían unas fotos de ella y sus padres, en eso, mientras miraba las fotos recordó el fatídico accidente, las llamas, los escombros, su grito desgarrador al perderlos, las lágrimas… era algo que a ella aún le hacía daño el recordarlo. Tantos cabos sueltos, había algo en su corazón que no la dejaba tranquila, en el País del Mar y el mismo Kankuro le había dicho que fue una falla en el motor, pero no se convencía, sentía que había gato encerrado en este asunto, en eso unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Oi Temari! Has visto mi- Kankuro irrumpió en la pieza de su hermana y se encontró con tal escena.- Temari?

-Lo siento!- la chica se secó las lágrimas e hizo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Kankuro no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable, Temari era la única de la familia que no sabía la verdad, ahora hasta Gaara sabía lo de Rasa y Karura, pero no iba a ceder en su decisión, no le diría nada a Temari, la protegería hasta el final.

000

Naruto había ido junto a Karin a buscar a Hinata a su casa para ir a "Will of Fire". Era el cumpleaños de Kenjiro y el castaño decidió pedirle al Tío Minato si podía celebrarlo en la discoteque, lo cual el rubio aceptó, por influencia de Naruto.

Hinata se había arreglado para ir con el chico y venía bajando la escalera. Naruto quedó baboso al verla.

\- Te ves preciosa.- le dijo el rubio mirandola como un tonto enamorado.

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió un poco la mirada apenada, pero luego volvió a mirar a su chico.

\- Te amo, Naruto-kun- le dijo dulcemente la chica.

\- Yo también te amo.- le respondió el rubio mientras le tomaba la mano, el también estaba levemente sonrojado, aunque la peliazul le ganaba por mucho, ya su carita estaba de un color carmín fuerte.

\- Umm... ¿sabes algo de las chicas?- preguntó Hinata por sus amigas.

\- Shikamaru me dijo que se iban a ir directo a la discoteque.- dijo el muchacho, en eso la miró fijo y le besó la frente provocando poner tensa a la peliazul.- ¿Ya te dije que te quiero mucho?

\- Me lo dijiste hace un rato.- Hinata sonrió tiernamente, por Kami que la volvía loca su "Naruto-kun".

\- Bien, te lo digo de nuevo. Te quiero mucho!- en eso el rubio se acercó a Hinata y le dió un beso en sus exquisitos labios que el rubio cada día moría por probar. Mientras se besaban, la puerta se abrió, Hiashi entró por ella y vió la escena.

\- ¿Que se supone que le estás haciendo a mi hija Uzumaki?- preguntó fríamente el hombre. Naruto y Hinata cortaron el beso y miraron nerviosos a Hiashi.- Te dije claramente que tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a mi hija.

\- Papá, Naruto-kun vino a buscarme.- le explicó la muchacha.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Hoy está de cumpleaños Kenjiro-kun y lo va a celebrar en "Will of Fire" y-

\- Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte me oíste?- la interrumpió Hiashi, luego miró desafiante a Naruto.- y tú, sal de aquí antes de que te eche a patadas.

\- Hiashi-san, Hinata tiene todo el derecho a ir. Usted no puede prohibirle salir a divertirse un rato! No tiene por qué preocuparse yo la cuidaré con mi vida!- dijo el rubio serio.

\- Parece que tú y yo nunca vamos a lograr entendernos ¿verdad?

\- Yo no puedo entender por qué priva de su libertad a Hinata. Ella es joven, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a divertirse con sus amigos!

\- Ten cuidado mocoso insolente! No me vengas a decir a mí como debo criar a mi hija.- dijo molesto el ojiperla.- Acuerdate que estás en terreno peligroso. No vuelvas a venir a esta casa, ¿entendido? Sino voy a tener que llamar a la policía.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo Hiashi-san.

\- De seguro.- se burló Hiashi.- Con el padrecito que tienes de seguro te criaste en los suburbios, por eso no le tienes miedo a nada.

Karin, quién estaba presenciando todo, al igual que Hinata, decidió intervenir, ya que tanto Naruto como Hiashi ya le salían chispas por los ojos, en cualquier minuto se agarrarían a golpes.

\- Ya Naruto, vamonos!- la chica tomó a su compañero del brazo.

\- Yo no me iré de aquí sin Hinata, y pienso volver las veces que yo quiera para verla, y ni usted ni nadie me lo va a impedir.- dijo el rubio firme y decidido.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- respondió Hiashi desafiante.- Por qué no te das cuenta que tú y Hinata son de mundos completamente distintos.

\- Eso no es verdad! y si así fuera da igual, ya que nos amamos.

Hiashi ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- Papá por favor- intentó hablar Hinata, pero fue interrumpida por Hiashi.

\- TU CIERRA LA BOCA MOCOSA DESHINIBIDA!- Bramó el hombre.

\- No se atreva a gritarle a Hinata!- Naruto se puso entremedio de el hombre y su hija. Hiashi no aguantó más y lo golpeó, provocando que el chico cayera al suelo.

\- Naruto-kun!- chilló Hinata. En eso la adrenalina se apoderó de Naruto y arremetió contra Hiashi.

\- NO NARUTO! DETENTE!- Karin tuvo que separarlos y comenzó a llevarse a Naruto.- Vamonos hombre! ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí!

\- NO PIENSO IRME SIN HINATA!- Chilló el rubio.

\- Naruto-kun!- dijo firmemente la peliazul. Naruto la miró perplejo.- Ve a la fiesta, yo me quedaré en casa.

\- pero Hinata-

\- Pero nada!- Hinata estaba que estallaba en lágrimas, Naruto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y el como se debería de estar sintiendo su novia, por lo que terminó aceptando y se fue con Karin a la fiesta de Kenjiro.

000

Tenten había ido a la casa de Kenjiro a darle "su regalo". Estaban besuqueandose en pleno living cuando Tsunade entró a la casa.

\- KENJIRO NEKOSAKI ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- Bramó la mujer. Kenjiro y Tenten casi que saltaron del sofá y se pusieron de pie.- Por Kami niñitos! Guarden compostura! He tenido un día infernal hoy día y vengo a mi casa y me encuentro con dos mocosos a punto de fornicarse!

\- Ay madrina no exagere!- se quejó el castaño.

\- Como quieres que no- pero la mujer se interrumpió al reconocer a la castaña.- Tenten! Hola mi niña como has estado?

\- Bien gracias.- dijo la muchacha aún nerviosa porque la mujer la pillara infraganti con Kenjiro.

\- Bueno linda estás en tu casa. Kenjiro atiendela! Con permiso.- dijo la mujer mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba a su habitación.

\- Bien, ¿en qué estabamos?- preguntó el castaño mirando pícaramente a Tenten, la muchacha le devolvió la misma mirada y continuaron en lo que habían quedado. Después de todo, tenía que disfrutar su regalo antes de que pasaran a buscarlos Sasuke e Ino.

000

Karito había ido a buscar a Sakura en su auto, la muchacha andaba de mal genio porque según ella se veía mal.

\- Así Benjiro no me va a mirar!- se quejó la pelirrosa.

\- Benjiro?- la muchacha la quedó mirando raro. La pelirrosa sonrió pícaramente.

\- Tengo que hablar con él ;)

\- *sigh* no me digas que lo quieres hacer pasar por tu novio para sacarle celos a Sasuke.

Sakura quedó de piedra... ¿Cómo rayos sabía...?

\- No me mires así, te conozco Sakura y creeme que sé lo que piensas.

\- Definitivamente le voy a empezar a creer a Shikamaru que tienes poderes sobrenaturales.

Karito rodó los ojos, pero luego miró un poco más seria a su amiga.

\- De todas formas ten cuidado Sakura, en una de esas te sale el tiro por la culata.

\- Oye, a mí nunca me sale el tiro por la culata ¿entiendes? Porque yo siempre disparo y le atino medio metro ;)- en eso ambas comenzaron a reír.

\- Ya, vamos a buscar a Temari mejor, que va a empezar a quejarse sino.- dijo la castaña mientras encendía el motor y se iban al departamento de la rubia.

000

Kankuro y Yashamaru se habían sentado a cenar mientras la rubia se duchaba ya que iría a Will of Fire al cumpleaños de Kenjiro.

-Kankuro, en serio deberíamos contarle a Temari la verdad.- decía Yashamaru en base a lo que Kankuro le había contado, de que había visto a Temari llorando al ver las fotos de sus padres.

-No Yashamaru, ya te lo dije Temari no puede enterarse.- decía el castaño, en eso la rubia, que justo había salido del baño, escuchó la conversación.

-Temari tiene todo el derecho a saber que-

\- No Yashamaru! Y ya basta! No escucho la ducha, puede que Temari escuche algo, sigamos comiendo.- en eso el castaño siguió con lo suyo. Temari quedó completamente intrigada, de que rayos hablaban? ¿de qué no podía enterarse? En eso estuvo a punto de ir a enfrentar a su hermano y que le explicara, pero fue interceptada por Kushina.

-Temari! No es el momento!- le dijo seriamente la pelirroja.- si quieres, yo puedo explicártelo todo cuando vuelvas de la fiesta de Kenjiro, pero por ahora, es mejor que lo dejes así.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿Acaso Kushina, Kankuro y Yashamaru sabían algo de la muerte de sus padres que ella no? ¿Acaso su corazonada de que había algo detrás de la muerte de sus padres era verdad? Por la mirada de Kushina tal parecía que sí era así, por lo que simplemente aceptó la petición de su madrina, pero definitivamente hablarían cuando ella volviese.

000

Benjiro estaba discutiendo con Neji que música poner cuando cierta pelirrosa hizo su aparición.

\- Hola chicos! que hay!- saludó alegremente Sakura.

\- Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el chico algo desconcertado.

\- Vine a verte, ¿acaso no puedo?- el muchacho suspiró y se giró hacia su compañero.

\- Neji, ¿cúbreme un rato ok?- el castaño asintió y Benjiro salió de la cabina para encontrarse con la pelirrosa.- Sakura, parece que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

En eso ambos chicos se alejaron de la cabina. La muchacha había dejado a Karito en la barra con Temari para que la distrajera y ella ejecutara su plan.

000

\- Kenjiro, ¿no crees que se te pasó la mano al invitar a tanta gente?- se quejó Tenten al entrar a la discoteque y verla casi llena.

\- Oye, invité a todo Senju y a mis amigos cercanos.- dijo el chico como si nada.

\- Debiste hacer el ambiente un poco más exclusivo ¿no crees?- se quejó la Yamanaka también.

\- Oye ¿por qué no te dejas de hablar tonterías Ino?- se quejó el pelinegro.

\- Sasuke! No me trates así! ¿sabes los malabares que tuve que hacer para convencer a mi padre de dejarme venir? Voy a tener que limpiar la casa por una semana. ¡Una semana!

Sasuke y Kenjiro quedaron con ojos de puntos... esto era increíble.

\- Esta mujer me tiene aburrido Kenjiro, en serio.- susurró Sasuke a su amigo una vez que las chicas se apoderaron de la barra.

\- Yo estoy igual, no sé estas chicas son como muy...- comenzó a decir Kenjiro.

-... problematicas.- terminó Sasuke.

000

Adentro de la discoteque Sakura ya se sentía mal debido a que se había tomado ya tres whiskys.

\- No debiste tomar tanto Sakura.- se quejó Benjiro.

\- ¿Y qué importa?- Sakura se levantó de repente y tomó el rostro del castaño.- ¿Tú estás conmigo no?

Benjiro tenía que admitir que la cercanía con Sakura lo ponía demasiado incómodo.

\- No estoy tan seguro.- dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba de la muchacha.

\- Benjiro!- la muchacha lo tiró del brazo y lo atrajo hacia a ella.- Asegurate ya?

En eso la pelirrosa besó al castaño. En ese instante Sasuke y su grupo con tragos en mano se dirigían hacia alguna mesa y el pelinegro observó la escena, Sakura estaba apasionadamente besando a Benjiro. Sasuke quedó anonadado y sintió como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos, no resistió la furia y avanzó hacia la pareja.

\- Sakura!- la llamó molesto el chico, la pareja dejó de besarse y miraron al pelinegro.- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda estás haciendo?!

\- Sasuke! Llegaste en el momento justo! Te presento a mi novio Benjiro! Ay! pero si tú lo conoces!- dijo la chica haciendose la desentendida.

\- Hola Sasuke.- saludó el muchacho.

\- ¿Y a ti que te dió con asaltar cunas imbecil? ¿Temari fue demasiado para ti que ahora tienes que consolarte con menores de edad?- le espetó hirientemente el pelinegro. Benjiro se enfureció por el comentario y se dispuso a enfrentarlo, pero Sakura se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Oigan no peleen!- esto ya se le estaba saliendo de control.

\- No te preocupes Sakura, si yo no voy a hacer ningún escándalo. Porque los tipos como Benjiro les gusta ladrar, pero nunca muerden.

\- Sasuke basta!- intervino Ino.- Por favor vamonos a otra parte. No entiendo por qué te tienes que rebajar con esta gentuza. Vamonos.

El grupo de Sasuke estuvo apunto de alejarse, pero Benjiro habló.

\- Yo te puedo responder eso.- el grupo de Sasuke se lo quedó mirando.- ¿Sabes por qué tu novio tiene que rebajarse conmigo? Porque te quiere impresionar. Es la única forma que tiene de demostrar su hombría. ¿No Sasuke?

Sasuke se rió por lo bajo, pero no pudo contener más su furia.

\- TE VOY A MATAR IMBÉCIL!- Sasuke se abalanzó sobre el castaño, y comenzaron a pelear en el piso. Kenjiro tuvo que intervenir para separarlos.- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-Cuando quieras.- lo desafió el castaño.

\- Ya vamonos Sasuke!- Ino y Tenten se llevaron al pelinegro, mientras que Benjiro se fue a la barra a tomar algo. Sakura no paraba de reír por los sucesos ocurridos. Kenjiro se había quedado atrás del grupo y miraba a la pelirrosa.

\- Hola Ken! Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo alegremente la pelirrosa. El chico simplemente guardó silencio.- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

\- No vale la pena Sakura.- dijo Kenjiro mirando a la chica.- ¿Sabes qué? Sé perfectamente lo que estás haciendo, y me da mucha risa.

\- Kenjiro espera!- la chica lo tomó del brazo.- Hablemos ¿quieres?

\- ¿Para qué mi amor? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Será para otra vez.- Kenjiro se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó un beso al aire mientras alcanzaba al grupo de Sasuke y recibía los saludos pertinentes de sus invitados.

La fiesta siguió como si nada, los muchachos le desearon un feliz cumpleaños a Kenjiro con un enorme pastel cortesía de Naruto el cual nadie pudo degustar ya que el rubio zampó la cabeza de su amigo en el pastel y éste por venganza lo zampó a él también y así nadie quiso probarlo.

Karito se había escapado literalmente con Lee, abandonando a Sakura y Temari, Shikamaru había venido en el auto de Naruto y cuando se devolvían las chicas no cupían, por lo que se ofreció a acompañarlas en taxi, pero Temari le dijo que no se preocupara que se fuera con Naruto y que lo llamaría apenas llegara a su casa. En eso a Sakura se le ocurrió una idea de quién podía llevarlas a sus casas.

\- Benjiro nos puedes llevar a mí y a Temari a nuestras casas?- dijo la chica una vez que llegó a la cabina.

\- ¿Qué?!- Benjiro no podía creer el descaro de la pelirrosa.

\- Oye no tenemos dinero para el taxi anda a dejarnos?!- chilló la Haruno, a Temari casi se le desfiguró la cara.

\- ¿Qué?! Sakura tú me dijiste que tenías dinero!- espetó incrédula la rubia.

\- Era para que no me dejaras sola y te fueras con Shikamaru!

\- Eres increíble Sakura...- en eso Temari se dió media vuelta, pero Benjiro tomó la palabra.

\- Temari, puedo irte a dejar en mi moto.- ofreció el chico.

\- ¿Y YO QUE?!- Chilló Sakura.

\- Esto en primer lugar es tu culpa Sakura por mentirme!- la regañó la rubia, luego miró al castaño.- Benjiro, tienes algo de dinero para el taxi, yo te lo devuelvo mañana.

\- Temari con gusto te prestaría, pero... solo tengo esto.- el chico sacó de su bolsillo unas monedas que con suerte les alcanzaba para un autobus.

\- Con eso basta.- la chica tomó el dinero.- Vamos, Sakura.

\- Pero Temariiii!- se quejó la chica mientras la rubia la tironeaba.

 ***sigh* Sakura no puede vivir sin hacer escándalos, su siguiente víctima es Benjiro, que irá a pasar con ese dúo? Lo único claro es que Sasuke le acaba de declarar la guerra al castaño. Celos, celos y más celos con el Sasusaku!**

 **Nuestro vago sexy salvó a Karito de ser raptada antes de tiempo, menos mal, esperemos que dure la calma...**

 **Tensión en el Naruhina! Ese golpe a Hiashi le saldrá caro a Naruto u.u**

 **Uyuyuyuy, al parecer Kushina tendrá que decirle la verdad a Temari o inventarle algo creíble, veamos qué pasa allí.**

 **Espero que les gustase el Capi, es la semana de los cumpleaños hahaha, pero mejor más fiestas! Y enredos muahaha.**

 **Besitos y abrazos!**


	92. Capítulo 92: Una desgarradora verdad

**Inicio de semana con capi nuevo! Temari llega a casa para hablar con Kushina, ya que tienen una conversación pendiente. ¿le dirá la verdad la pelirroja? Enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 92: Una desgarradora verdad.**

Afuera de la discoteque, Sakura se quejaba de todo lo que había pasado, mientras que Temari rogaba porque el bus llegara pronto para no tener que seguir soportando a su amiga y sus berrinches. En eso sonó una bocina y las chicas miraron de dónde provenía. Sakura y Temari casi murieron al ver el auto de Sasuke y a Ino, Tenten y Kenjiro burlandose de la pelirrosa desde la ventana.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando...- susurró la pelirrosa.

\- No hagas caso Sakura.- dijo digna la rubia.

En eso Sasuke se asomó por la ventana del techo del auto.

\- Temari, ¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo el pelinegro ignorando por completo a Sakura. Ino, Tenten y Kenjiro no se aguantaban la risa.

Temari iba a responder, pero Sakura se adelantó.

\- Olvídalo Sasuke! Temari y yo estamos esperando a unos amigos!- dijo la pelirrosa actuando como si nada.

\- ¿ A quién estás esperando linda?- se burló Ino de la pelirrosa.- ¿No me digas que ahora estás de novia con un conductor de autobus?!

Kenjiro y Tenten explotaron de risa.

\- Lo último que te faltaba! hahahaha.- Ino no aguantó más la risa.

\- Mira Ino Yamanaka te juro que te voy a romper la cara!- Sakura fue directo hacia el auto, pero Sasuke apretó el acelerador y se alejaron del lugar sin parar de reír.

\- Ya vamonos Sakura!- Temari la agarró del brazo ya que justo venía un autobus.

 _"Definitivamente debi irme con Shikamaru..."_ pensó la rubia totalmente arrepentida de ser tan "buena amiga".

000

Kabuto estaba atendiendo la herida de Orochimaru, mientras éste pensaba en lo ocurrido.

\- Debió dejarmelo a mi señor, así no hubiese salido lastimado.- opino Kabuto.

\- No te preocupes, de todas formas logré mi objetivo.- dijo Orochimaru.- Se nota que es una Sarutobi, es una muchacha de cuidado.

\- ¿Entonces, que hacemos? Hidan y Kakuzu están esperando sus órdenes señor.

En eso el pelinegro tomó su celular y marcó un número.

\- Por eso mismo, los llamaré ahora. Mientras tú te ocupas de Minato, ellos dos se encargarán de ella.

\- Señor, con todo respeto. ¿Cree que podrán con ella? La he observado y es una muchacha muy inteligente, podría traerles problemas, en especial a Hidan ya que... él no brilla por su inteligencia que digamos.

\- Confío en que podrán. Me interesa esa muchacha, sería una excelente aprendiz, y en el caso de que fallen me servirá para recolectar información, de todas formas, sea cual sea el resultado me beneficiará.- en eso contestaron el teléfono.- Buenas tardes, soy Orochimaru.

\- Orochimaru-sama, ya era hora. ¿Cómo va todo?- respondió Kakuzu al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Bien, tengo entendido que ya están en Otogakure.

\- Sí, llegamos ayer, estamos a esperas de sus órdenes señor.

\- Bien, ya tantee el terreno, dudo que tengan inconvenientes con la misión, así que les rogaría que vinieran a Konoha de inmediato y ejecuten el plan.

\- De acuerdo señor, nos iremos de inmediato.- dijo Kakuzu, en eso Hidan intevino.

\- Oye, preguntale por Minato e Itachi!- chilló el hombre.

\- Mi compañero desea saber si tendremos que enfrentarnos a Minato o alguno de sus compañeros.

\- No lo creo, pero si así fuera el caso creo que ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes como para encararlos ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- No se equivoca señor.

\- Al menos preguntale si podemos matarlos a placer!- intervino Hidan nuevamente.

\- Señor, en el caso de que Minato o cualquiera que no sean las presas intervenga, ¿podemos proceder a eliminarlos?

\- Claro, no hay problema, mientras no sean mis cuatro llaves pueden matar a quién deseen.- dijo sombríamente el pelinegro. Hidan y Kakuzu sonrieron, al parecer esto se pondría interesante.

000

El grupo de Sasuke habían decidido hacer un after y fueron a un pub. Las chicas habían decidido ir al baño porque ya estaban hartas de seguir hablando de Sakura Haruno. Los chicos por su parte ya estaban aburriendose de la compañía de las chicas.

\- Sasuke, ¿por qué no las vamos a dejar mejor? Ya me tienen vuelto loco.- opinó Kenjiro algo aburrido.

\- Ni que lo digas, ya está que me explota la cabeza de las idioteces que hablan.- dijo Sasuke sumamente fastidiado.

\- Mira yo no sé tú, pero lo que es yo, voy a cortar por lo sano. Tenten es como... demasiado para mí.

Sasuke lo miró curioso.

\- ¿A sí? ¿y qué piensas hacer?

\- Supongo que cortar con ella, de verdad prefiero estar solo que con una chica que cada dos minutos se queja por algo.

Sasuke no aguantó más tenía que preguntarle a su amigo por cierta pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke sin más.

Kenjiro lo miró.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- dijo el castaño.

\- Sí Kenjiro, pero tú fuiste el último que se metió con ella.- espetó Sasuke a la defensiva.

\- Ay Sasuke, relajate. Mira yo creo que Sakura se está pasando. Lo único que ella quiere es llamar la atención.

\- Sí... tienes razón.- dijo Sasuke pensativo.- Yo creo que... debería hablar con ella.

\- Bueno, Kanpai por eso.- en eso el castaño alzó su vaso de sake.

\- Por Sakura!

\- Que se quede con el mejor ;)- dijo el chico con mirada pícara.

\- Eso es seguro.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con autosuficiencia. No lo iba a reconocer directamente, pero iba a luchar por ella, recuperaría a Sakura a como de lugar.

000

Cuando Temari llegó a la casa fue directamente a la pieza de Kushina. La pelirroja la estaba esperando despierta.

-Bien, soy toda oídos Kushina, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Temari.

\- Temari, quiero que te quede muy claro que lo que te voy a contar, sucedió hace mucho tiempo.- dijo la pelirroja seriamente. Temari simplemente asintió para que continuase.- Tú eras muy pequeña, tenías aproximadamente unos dos años. En ese tiempo, tu padre no tenía muy buena situación económica, y conoció a un hombre llamado Orochimaru, este sujeto tenía muchas influencias y le ofreció un negocio millonario a tu padre, hacer una empresa juntos, obviamente necesitaban más socios, por lo que tu padre le ofreció a Minato ser su socio y a otra persona más, ellos aceptaron e instalaron la empresa. Todo iba viento en popa, Rasa y Minato tuvieron una excelente situación económica con ese negocio durante un año, pero…

-Pero…- Temari estaba ansiosa por saber qué había ocurrido.

-Temari, lo que voy a decirte ahora es algo fuerte, incluso cuando yo me enteré no pude perdonar a Minato.

-¿qué pasó Kushina?

\- Orochimaru, Minato y el otro socio, estafaron a Rasa.- dijo Kushina tristemente. Temari abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente sorprendida.- Y huyeron aquí a Konoha con el dinero.

-¿Y qué hizo mi padre?

\- Nada, simplemente se preocupó de ustedes y de Karura, Gaara era sólo un bebé y él no quería involucrarse en nada peligroso, obviamente dejó de hablarle a Minato.

\- ¿Y tú nunca supiste nada?

\- Para nada mi niña, jamás siquiera me lo imaginé.- la pelirroja ya tenía un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo el tío Minato fue capaz de…?- Temari no podía creerlo.- ¿ y qué pasó después?

\- Hubo un muchacho, que trabajaba para Minato que descubrió el verdadero plan de Orochimaru. Él tenía planeado matar a Minato y a su socio y quedarse con todo el dinero de la estafa. En ese minuto Minato se arrepintió de lo que le había hecho a Rasa y fue a enfrentarlo, por supuesto tu padre no lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero al final los cuatro idearon un plan para estafar a Orochimaru y recuperar el dinero. Al final lo lograron.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Orochimaru?- preguntó intrigada la rubia.

\- Escapó, y nunca más supieron de él, pero juró que se vengaría de los cuatro.

-Kushina… ¿acaso él…?- el corazón de Temari comenzó a latir con furia.

-Sí mi amor, Orochimaru es el asesino de Rasa y Karura.- una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Kushina. En ese instante Temari recordó algo y salió disparada a su pieza.- Temari espera!

Temari entró a su habitación y buscó frenéticamente en la caja de recuerdos y la encontró. La tarjeta que se le había caído a ese tipo que habló con ella en el País del Mar.

-Temari que- pero Kushina no siguió hablando, ya que Temari le mostró la tarjeta.

\- Kushina.- dijo Temari seriamente.- si Kankuro y Yashamaru quieren seguir teniendo secretos conmigo que así sea, pero yo haré mi propia investigación, haré que ese tipo pague por lo que hizo.

-Temari, este tipo es peligroso, por favor! No te conté esto para que te involucraras, te lo conté porque tienes todo el derecho a saberlo, pero por favor, no te involucres, prométemelo! Ya con lo de Gaara fue suficiente, no podría soportar que algo te pasase.- le rogaba la pelirroja a su ahijada.

\- Espera un minuto.- Temari ató cabos.- ¿Acaso el secuestro de Gaara…?

Kushina guardó silencio. Temari se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer las influencias de este tipo, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Oh no! Este tipo se había metido con lo más sagrado para ella, su familia y eso era algo que no le iba a permitir.

-Esta bien Kushina.- la tranqulizó Temari.- y gracias por contarme la verdad.

La rubia abrazó a su madrina mientras ésta lloraba a mares. Se sentía mal por prometerle algo que no iba a cumplir, pero no iba a permitir que ese tipo siguiera haciéndoles daño.

000

Al día siguiente, Temari no fue al instituto, se dedicó a investigar en la biblioteca toda la información posible sobre este tal Orochimaru. Finalmente llegó a casa y se puso a revisar las cosas de Kankuro aprovechando que no estaba allí, ahí descubrió algunos papeles e información de Orochimaru, no podía creer como su propio hermano le había ocultado descaradamente todo, habían artículos incluso sobre algunas investigaciones que se hicieron sobre el accidente de sus padres y en todas decía que no había sido un accidente sino un asesinato. Temari estaba furiosa con Kankuro, pero no era el momento de enfrentarlo aún, todavía necesitaba averiguar más sobre el tal Orochimaru y es lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero antes tenía que ir a hablar con Minato, por lo que almorzó y se fue directamente a Will of Fire.

000

Minato llegó a su oficina y se encontró con Kakashi.

-¿Qué hay Kakashi? ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó tranquilamente el rubio.

-Bien, te están esperando.- dijo el peliplateado mientras se levantaba del sillón.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- preguntó Minato, en eso apareció Temari desde el otro lado de la oficina.- Temari! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo la rubia seriamente.

-Claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- el rubio no se imaginaba que podría querer su ahijada.

\- Sobre la estafa que le hiciste a mi papá.- dijo bruscamente la rubia mirándolo fija y fríamente. Minato casi se fue de espaldas. _"Maldita sea, ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer Minato?"_

000

Fumiko paseaba tranquilamente por una calle en el País del Mar, necesitaba este descanso, desconectarse por completo de Konoha, vaya que odiaba esa ciudad, a pesar de haber crecido allí, pero siempre que podía se escapaba. Había logrado distraerse desde que llegó y había tratado de pensar lo menos posible en Shikamaru, pero le era imposible no pensar en él y más rabia aún le daba cuando pensaba en Temari y en Karito, pero por ahora… se relajaría, ya podría rabiar de nuevo cuando volviera a Konoha.

Mientras la pelinegra miraba las calles un sujeto la reconoció y se le acercó.

-Señorita! Señorita!- la llamó el hombre mientras se le acercaba.- Señorita por favor espere!

-¿Sí?- Fumiko no entendía que quería ese sujeto con ella, pero curiosamente le parecía conocido.

\- Usted estuvo aquí hace un tiempo verdad?- le preguntó el sujeto. Fumiko asintió.- ¿Usted conoce a la señorita Sabaku no verdad?

-Sí, la conozco. De hecho la conocí aquí, ¿por qué?

-Si la vuelve a ver cuéntele de su padre.- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-Ay señor déjeme en paz.- Fumiko comenzó a alejarse, ya creía que el tipo estaba loco y hablando idioteces.

\- Señorita por favor!- el tipo la interceptó.- Yo sólo quiero que ella sepa la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dígale que no crea en nadie, que sus padres fueron asesinados.

-¿Qué?!- Fumiko quedó impactada ante tal revelación.

-Asesinados!- repitió el sujeto y comenzó a alejarse. Fumiko no podía creerlo, ¿los padres de Temari habían sido asesinados? Definitivamente este viaje no pudo complicársele más.

000

-¿y?- dijo Temari algo ansiosa.- Estoy esperando Minato.

-Kakashi, ¿puedes dejarnos solos por favor?- le pidió el rubio al peliplateado. El hombre simplemente asintió y desapareció por la puerta. En eso Minato se dirigió a Temari.- ¿No deberías estar en el instituto Temari?

-Por favor Minato, ¿crees que eso importa a estas alturas?

\- ¿Kushina siquiera sabe que faltaste al instituto?- Minato la miró seriamente.

\- DIME LA VERDAD MINATO!- Gritó la rubia furiosa emitiendo una energía que hizo volar los papeles de la habitación. Minato quedó sin palabras y tenía que admitir que un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda. En eso la rubia se tranquilizó un poco.- ¿Es verdad que estafaste a mi padre Minato?

Minato la miró fijo, pero no pudo mentirle, ya no tenía caso.

-Sí Temari, fui yo.

-Osea que… todo lo que me contó Kushina es verdad.- Temari no podía creerlo, era tanta la conmoción que tuvo que sentarse. Minato no hallaba que decir. En eso Temari lo miró fijo.- ¿Tú y quién más?

-¿Qué?- Minato no comprendió la pregunta.

-Kushina dijo que tú y otro hombre estafaron a mi padre. ¿Quiero saber quién es?- exigió la rubia.

Minato guardó silencio.

-No vas a decírmelo ¿verdad?-Temari se puso de pie para hacerle frente.- Por haberte involucrado con ese tal Orochimaru ahora mis padres están muertos!

Temari no soportó más y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, colocó sus manos en su rostro, lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se contenía. El sólo hecho de recordar la nube de fuego, los escombros, su llanto desgarrador, todos esos recuerdos abrumadores estaban desgarrándola por dentro. Minato se acercó a ella e intentó consolarla, pero la rubia lo apartó bruscamente.

-NO ME TOQUES MINATO!- le gritó Temari furiosa.

-Temari déjame explicarte-

\- No quiero escucharte Minato! De hecho, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca más.- en eso la rubia se dispuso a irse por la puerta.

-Orochimaru está en Konoha.- fue lo único que atinó a decir Minato. Temari paró en seco.

-¿Qué?- expresó la rubia volteándose a ver a Minato, quién le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

-Ten mucho cuidado Temari, ese tipo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.- dijo el hombre acercándose nuevamente a ella.- Si te ocultamos todo esto es sólo porque queremos protegerte, en especial Kankuro. Él sabe como eres, sabe que apenas te enteraras correrías a investigarlo y estoy seguro que no se equivoca.

Temari guardó silencio.

-Temari, te lo ruego. No te involucres por favor, este tipo es peligroso y no va a descansar hasta obtener lo que quiere y si te metes en su camino creeme que no saldrás viva de esto.- Temari tuvo que admitir que sintió miedo, miedo porque sinceramente no sabía nada de este enemigo, pero por la mirada de Minato, que también denotaba miedo y terror puro, se pudo dar cuenta que este hombre era sumamente peligroso. Ahora le había saltado una nueva duda, algo que tenía que aclarar ahora y ya con Minato.

-El secuestro de Gaara, ¿también tuvo que ver este hombre?- preguntó la rubia. El rubio simplemente asintió.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si ya se vengó de mi padre matándolo! ¿Por qué sigue arremetiendo contra nosotros?!

En ese instante Minato se dio cuenta que Temari no sabía toda la verdad, al parecer Kushina sólo le contó lo de la estafa, no le contó lo de la bóveda ni lo de Gaara, Naruto, Hinata y Karito.

-Él sólo busca venganza Temari.- mintió Minato.- Es un hombre lleno de odio y rencor, es por eso que te pido que no lo busques, déjame esto a mí y a la policía. Te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar y lo haremos pagar por lo que hizo.

Temari simplemente asintió, sentía algo de alivio, pero no estaba conforme, no! Ella no estaría conforme hasta estar cara a cara con Orochimaru y hacerlo pagar por destrozarle la vida y arrebatarle a las personas más importantes de su vida, sus padres.

 _"No descansaré hasta encontrarte Orochimaru, te lo juro!"_

000

-Na-Nani?- exclamó Naruto impactado- Sai está de cumple mañana?!

-Pues, eso es lo que me dijo Karito.- dijo Shikamaru sin mucho interés.

-Genial! Fiestón en casa de Karito!

-Oye Naruto, no te apresures, en una de esas Sai no quiere celebrarlo.- acotó Choji.

-¿Cómo no va a querer celebrarlo?! ¿Son sus 18 no? Tienes que ser idiota si no quieres celebrar la mayoría de edad.- dijo exasperado el rubio.

-Bueno… de Sai no me extrañaría…- dijo el Nara con las manos en los bolsillos mientras terminaban de almorzar.

-Bueno entonces… Fiesta sorpresa! Así no se puede negar hahahaha! Oye Sasuke! Tú que opinas?!- ahora el rubio se dirigió a su amigo.

-Me da igual.- dijo sin prestarle atención el Uchiha

-TEME! SIQUIERA ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

-No.- dijo el pelinegro mirándolo aburrido.- Dobe…

Naruto se le quiso tirar encima, pero Choji lo detuvo, mientras el rubio se sacudía, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, vaya que la pasaba bien con esos tipos.

 **Si sé! Otro cumpleaños más! Porque se les ocurrió a todos nacer en Noviembre XD. Se viene otro fiestón, ¿qué enredos ocurrirán ahora?**

 **Orochimaru acaba de dar la orden a Akatsuki para que partan a Konoha. ¿qué pasará cuando lleguen?!**

 **Por fin Temari supo la verdad! O al menos parte de ella... ahora no descansará hasta hacer pagar al maldito asesino de sus padres.**

 **Sasusaku fans! Sasuke por fin se pondrá las pilas con Sakura, veamos que pasa con nuestra conflictiva pareja.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi. Besitos y abrazos byebye.**


	93. Capítulo 93: Recuperando a mi chica

**Sasuke se pone una meta... Recuperar a Sakura! ¿Qué hará para lograrlo? Por otro lado Temari descubre quién es el "otro socio" que estafó a su padre, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Irá a enfrentarlo? Es lo más seguro... Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 93: Recuperando a mi chica.**

Temari nuevamente volvió a la biblioteca a investigar, esta vez sobre la estafa que Minato le hizo a su padre, necesitaba saber quién era el otro socio. Mientras escudriñaba en varios diarios sintió a alguien aparecerse detrás de ella, por lo que instintivamente sacó un kunai de su mochila y se giró rápidamente.

-Wow! Cuidado con eso!- dijo Kakashi mientras esquivaba el ataque.- Si te ven con eso de seguro te lo quitan.

-Kakashi-sensei?- Temari miró sorprendida al peliplateado.

-Hola!- dijo con su típica cara cuando saludaba.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Te seguí.- dijo despreocupadamente. Temari enarcó una ceja desconfiada.- Y… creo que lo que buscas es esto.

En eso le entregó un diario viejo. Temari lo ojeó y quedó con la boca abierta, en él aparecía el tercer hombre que había estafado a su padre que era…

-Hiashi Hyuga.- dijo Kakashi con tono sombrío.

-No puede ser… ¿el padre de Hinata?- Temari no podía creerlo, luego miró a Kakashi suspicaz.- ¿Y tú… cómo sabías que yo-

-¿Te interesa conocer al hombre que mató a tus padres Temari?- interrumpió Kakashi.

-¿Qué dices?...

-Creo saber en que hotel está, pero necesito a alguien que lo corrobore y quería que ese alguien fueses tú.

Temari simplemente lo miraba sin comprender.

-Desde que Orochimaru dio señales de vida, hemos estado buscándolo como locos. Se ha estado ocultando desde hace muchos años y ha sido imposible encontrarlo, además de que es un hombre poderoso y muy peligroso. Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke y Fumiko Uchiha ha estado tras su pista desde hace unos años.- explicó Kakashi, Temari se irritó un poco al oír el nombre de la pelinegra.- Pero ni siquiera él ha sido capaz de encontrarlo, ahora sabemos que está en Konoha y creemos que podría estar en uno de los 5 hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, el problema es que no podemos enviar a nadie de la policía o alguno de nosotros, ya que los hombres de Orochimaru nos tienen identificados a cada uno, además tienen el perímetro de los hoteles tan bien resguardado que apenas nos acerquemos lo alertaremos. Ahí es donde entras tú Temari.

El peliplateado se acercó un poco más a ella para casi susurrarle.

-Recuerdas el hotel que está cerca del departamento de Kushina? Por el que pasas siempre que vas a tomar el autobús?

Temari asintió sin apartarle la vista. En eso Kakashi comenzó a hablarle en el oído para que absolutamente nadie escuchara, solo la rubia. Cuando el peliplateado terminó de explicarle el plan la miró serio.

-Sé que lo que te pido es un acto sumamente irresponsable y tanto Minato como Kushina me matarían, pero es la única opción que tenemos para acercarnos a Orochimaru, tú eres la clave para llegar a él Temari, si hubiese otra forma ni siquiera pensaría en pedirte esto.- dijo serio el hombre.

-Lo haré, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones, sólo quiero estar cara a cara con él y haré cualquier cosa para que pague por lo que hizo.- dijo la rubia decidida.

-Itachi y yo te tendremos cubierta por si algo sucede.

\- Bien, entonces hasta la noche.- dijo la rubia mientras se retiraba.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó curioso Kakashi.

\- Sí, tengo un asunto pendiente, pero no te preocupes no faltaré a mi cita con Orochimaru eso te lo aseguro.- En eso la rubia salió por la puerta.

Kakashi se rascó la cabeza mientras la rubia desaparecía y no pudo evitar recordar el plan de Itachi.

HACE MEDIA HORA

 _Kakashi observaba como Temari salía de la discoteque, en eso sintió que no estaba solo, se volteó tranquilamente para encontrarse con Itachi._

 _-Si Minato supiera que tenemos por lo menos unos 5 microfonos escondidos en la discoteque nos mataría.- opinó el peliplateado._

 _-Pero al menos sirve para enterarnos de cosas interesantes.- dijo sombríamente el Uchiha._

 _-¿Qué te traes Itachi?- preguntó suspicaz Kakashi._

 _\- Creo que tú ya lo sabes o al menos lo pensaste._

 _-No Itachi, no puedo arriesgar a Temari de esa forma, Minato y Kushina me harían trizas si se enteraran.- dijo el peliplateado sudando frío._

 _\- Ella es la clave para encontrar a Orochimaru, Kakashi. Kabuto jamás sospechará de ella.- argumentó el pelinegro._

 _\- No podemos enviarla a los 5 hoteles, sería demasiado sospechoso, hasta yo me daría cuenta._

 _\- Sólo necesito que vaya a uno, al que creo que está Orochimaru y curiosamente es el que está cerca de la casa de ella, todos los días pasa por ahí, nadie sospechará, es perfecto._

 _Kakashi lo miró, desde que se había enfrentado a Orochimaru cara a cara, él e Itachi lo habían buscado por todo Konoha sin resultado alguno, hasta que notaron hombres de Kabuto rodeando un perfecto perímetro de los hoteles más lujosos de Konoha, eran 5 en total y todos perfectamente ubicados al igual que los hombres de Kabuto, cualquier policía u aliado de Minato sería descubierto y por supuesto asesinado, y no podían simplemente hacer una redada de los cinco hoteles, aparte de que saldrían en todos los noticieros, Orochimaru de seguro escaparía, estaban sin salida, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, pero ahí estaba mirándola, aquella chica que lo único que quería ahora era encontrar a aquel hombre, convencerla de hacerlo sería pan comido, pero no podía, no podía arriesgar a una inocente jovencita así. Itachi miró a Kakashi y como adivinando sus pensamientos habló._

 _-No te preocupes, no la dejaré sola. La tendré en la mira y si algo pasa actuaré sin más.- le aseguró Itachi.- No permitiré que nada le pase si eso te hace estar más tranquilo._

 _\- Tú si que eres frío Itachi, no te importa arriesgar la vida de una jovencita con tal de lograr tu objetivo._

 _-Pero tienes que admitir que es lo más cerca que estaremos de Orochimaru, con Sabaku no Temari._

Kakashi miraba a la rubia desaparecer por una esquina, no dudaba de que cumpliría su objetivo, era una muchacha extremadamente inteligente y estratégica, pero no iba a permitir que nada le pasase por lo que tendría que seguirla todo el día. Era una lata, pero jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le pasase. Ya no quería volver a ver a una mujer morir enfrente de él, nunca más…

000

Ino y Tenten venían saliendo de Senju cuando la rubia divisó a Sasuke en la entrada.

-Sasuke!- chilló Ino mientras se le colgaba del cuello al pelinegro y comenzaba a besarlo desenfrenadamente.

Sasuke no pudo decir ni pío…

-Mi amor que sorpresa!- dijo la rubia una vez que se separó de él.- ¿Me estás esperando hace mucho rato? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir?

-Bueno porque tú sabes como soy yo no?- dijo el pelinegro fastidiado, sinceramente no venía a ver a Ino sino a otra personita…

Ino volvió a besarlo, pero el pelinegro no le correspondió simplemente se quedó estático, la rubia al notar que el chico no la besaba de vuelta cortó el beso.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- preguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Nada.- dijo el chico así nada más.- Ino, ¿puedo llamarte a la noche mejor?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno porque ahora tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- el pelinegro ya se estaba fastidiando un poco, si había algo que detestaba era dar explicaciones de sus actos.

-¿A sí? Y que sería?- preguntó seria la Yamanaka.

\- Ino yo…- Sasuke no tuvo opción, prefería ser sincero que desatar la ira de Ino.- … vine a hablar con Sakura.

A Ino casi le dio un infarto, ¿qué rayos tenía que hablar Sasuke con Sakura?! Le exigió una expliación, pero Sasuke le dijo que era asunto suyo. Ino se molestó y le echó en cara que si aún le gustaba a lo que el pelinegro lo negó. Finalmente Ino le advirtió que confiaría en él, pero que si le salía con alguna "sorpresita" hasta ahí llegaban. En eso la rubia se fue a su casa con su amiga, dejando a un nervioso Sasuke.

 _"Mejor me doy prisa antes que me arrepienta"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras entraba en Senju. Comenzó a buscar a la pelirrosa y la divisó justo llendo hacia la salida, en eso la chica cruzó miradas con él y Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Se acercó a ella y paró en seco una vez que la tuvo enfrente.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.- le dijo sin rodeos, aunque no admitiría jamás que estaba nervioso.

-Claro!- dijo Sakura lo más tranquila que pudo, aunque en el fondo estaba emocionadísima de verlo. En eso, y para sorpresa de la pelirrosa Sasuke la tomó firmemente de la mano y se la llevó quién sabe adónde. Sakura, sonrojada, casi que se desmayó, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se dejó guiar por el chico.

000

Makoto estaba besándose con Yukiko en la barra de la discoteque, estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire. En eso la rubia le preguntó a Makoto por su madre, ya que el pelirrosa jamás hablaba de ella, sólo de su padre, y a la rubia le había picado la curiosidad. El chico se molestó y le dijo a la rubia que él no hablaba de su madre, la rubia quiso insistir ya que no podía comprender por qué no quería hablar de su madre.

-De mi mamá no hablo Yukiko de acuerdo?!- dijo el chico hastiado.

-Ya está bien! Pero no me pongas los ojos en blanco como si me odiaras! Yo sólo tenía curiosidad!- le espetó la chica molesta dándole la espalda. Makoto se sintió mal por levantarle la voz a su novia, por lo que se disculpó y la rubia aceptó la disculpa besándolo de nuevo. En eso Ryoko hizo su aparición.

-Ajá!- exclamó la castaña para llamarles la atención a la pareja, en eso ambos se separaron bruscamente.- Qué bonita escena… Espero no interrumpirlos.

-Ay Ryoko, perdona lo que pasa es que- intentó explicar la rubia, pero Ryoko la interrumpió.

-No, no me digas nada Yukiko, no tienes por qué.

-¿y tú por qué estás tan enojada?- intervino Makoto.

-¿Yo enojada?! Por favor! No me hagas reír!- se burló la castaña, luego los miró seriamente.- POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY ENOJADA! Yo trabajando como burro mientras ustedes dos convierten esta discoteque en un motel!

-Ryoko!- se espantó Yukiko por lo que dijo su compañera.

-Mira Yukiko no me pongas esa cara de mosquita muerta ok? Me tienes harta Yukiko! Si no te pones a trabajar como corresponde voy a tener que ir a hablar con Minato-san para que dé un corte total a esta situación!- en eso la castaña miró al pelirrosa.- y en cuanto a ti Makoto, no estaría nada mal que estuvieras ensayando los pasos de la coreografía de esta noche, porque hasta dónde yo sé, para eso te pagan verdad?!

En eso la castaña bruscamente dejó la bandeja que cargaba en la barra y se alejó del lugar molesta dejando a la pareja completamente anonadada y avergonzada.

 _"Por favor Kami que no le diga nada a Minato-san!"_ rogó mentalmente la rubia.

 _"ARPÍA VENENOSA! OJALÁ TE RESBALES Y TE PEGUES EN TU OPERADA CARA SHANNAROOO!"_ inner Makoto en acción!

000

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a un café a tomarse algo, la pelirrosa tenía que admitir que su pobre corazón no daba más de latir como loco.

-Te juro que no lo puedo creer Sasuke!- dijo emocionada la pelirrosa.

-¿pero por qué?- dijo divertido el pelinegro mientras tomaba su café.

-No sé, que me hayas ido a buscar…

El chico sonrió, luego la miró fijo.

-Lo que pasa Sakura es que yo… tengo varias cosas que hablar contigo.

-¿En serio?- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué querría decirle su amorcito?- Bueno dime! Te escucho.

-Lo que pasa es que es un poco difícil para mí…- comenzó a decir Sasuke.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la cafetería, Ino y Tenten espiaban a la pareja, Tenten ya estaba perdiendo la fuerza de tanto retener a Ino de que no fuera a hacer escándalo.

-Pero Ino no hagas un escandalo.- le rogaba la castaña a su amiga.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Tu eres mi amiga y tienes que apoyarme!- dijo molesta la rubia mientras se soltaba del agarre de su amiga y se dirigía hacia la pareja con paso decidido. Una vez que llegó donde el Uchiha y su acompañante lo encaró.- ¿Y tú?! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí con esta ordinaria?

Sasuke y Sakura miraron asombrados a la rubia, Sasuke decidió hablar antes de que Sakura lo hiciera.

-Ino, estoy tratando de hablar con Sakura, ¿puedo o no?- dijo fastidiado el chico.

-No! No puedes!

-¿por qué no nos dejas tranquilos?!- intervino la pelirrosa.

-Porque no quiero!- le espetó con desdén la rubia. Sakura suspiró ignorándola.

-Sakura.- le dijo el chico.- Yo voy a tratar de pasar a tu casa más tarde, en la noche.

-Ok.- le dijo coquetamente la pelirrosa, ante la furiosa mirada de Ino.- Nos vemos ;)

En eso el chico se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida sin prestarle atención a Ino, la rubia furiosa lo siguió y lo tomó por la chaqueta.

-Te juro que no te entiendo Sasuke.- dijo en un susurro para que Sakura no escuchara.

-Oye si no hay nada que entender!- le dijo el muchacho firmemente.- ¿me puedes soltar por favor? Porque tengo varias cosas que hacer.

En eso el chico salió por la puerta dejando a una furiosa Ino, una preocupada Tenten y una divertida Sakura.

 _Inner Sakura: SHANNAROOO! TOMA ESO INO PUERCA EN TU CARA!_

000

Ya eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde cuando Temari llegó a la casa de los Hyuga, fue recibida por Hanabi quién le dijo que Hinata aún no llegaba, la rubia le dijo que no se preocupara que en realidad había venido a ver a Hiashi, Hanabi le apuntó el estudio dónde él siempre estaba y Temari se dirigió allí. Hiashi estaba leyendo el diario cuando la rubia tocó la puerta.

-Adelante!- dijo el hombre sin apartar la vista del periódico. En eso la rubia entró a la habitación.

-Buenas noches, Hiashi-san!- saludó firmemente la rubia mirando al hombre. Hiashi bajó el periódico y miró desconcertado a la rubia, no tanto por su presencia sino por su mirada, era tan fría y calculadora que no pudo evitar que le recordara a Rasa.

-Temari-chan, buenas noches! Hinata aún no llega- empezó a decir el hombre, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-No vengo a ver a Hinata, vine a conversar con usted.- dijo la rubia acercándose más al escritorio del hombre. Bien, esto no le gustó nada a Hiashi y menos cuando la rubia terminó de hablar.- es sobre mi padre, Sabaku no Rasa.

-Está bien Temari-chan, vamos a conversar.- dijo seriamente el hombre, jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que tendría que enfrentar a la hija de Rasa, pero que más daba, la chica echaba chispas por los ojos exigiendo saber la verdad y sinceramente, él no era quién para negársela.- Te pareces mucho a Rasa, tienes su misma mirada.

-Mire Hiashi-san yo no vine a hablar de mí, sino de usted.- dijo sin rodeos la rubia.- Necesito saber toda la verdad.

-Hay muchas verdades, escoge alguna, ¿Cuál quieres saber?- Hiashi decidió irse con cuidado, no sabía cuanta información manejaba Temari por lo que meter la pata no era una opción.

-Quiero que me cuente su versión de los hechos Hiashi-san, la de Minato ya la tengo.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? Supongo que Minato ya te contó como los conocí a él y a Rasa.

-Sí.- dijo la chica mientras se alejaba un poco.- eso ya lo sé, necesito más detalles sobre la estafa. Porque estoy segura que fue ahí dónde empezó todo ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas Temari-chan, ese fue el momento que dió inicio a todo y mi mundo comenzó a desmoronarse. Es por eso que he puesto todo de mi parte para olvidar todo y dejarlo atrás, pero recién ahora me estoy dando cuenta que no puedo huir del pasado, este te perseguirá y te atormentará sin importar que.

-¿Usted conoce a este hombre Hiashi-san?- Temari le entregó la tarjeta al ojiperla, éste al verla se alteró bastante.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?!- preguntó sorprendido Hiashi.

-Me la entregó un hombre en el País del Mar.

-Temari-chan, yo no puedo pedir que confíes en mí, sé que no tengo ningún derecho, pero… si en algo puedo reparar todo el daño que le hice a tu padre por favor escúchame. No te acerques a este hombre! Que no se te pase por la cabeza Temari-chan!

-No le tengo miedo Hiashi-san!- dijo valientemente la rubia.- él fue el maldito que mató a mis padres! Y yo ya sé que está en Konoha.

-¿Qué?!- a Hiashi casi se le cayó el corazón.- ¿qué dices?

-Minato me lo dijo. Orochimaru está en Konoha.

Hiashi no podía creerlo, ahora con Orochimaru aquí las cosas se pondrían totalmente negras.

000

Hinata había ido a la casa de Sakura después del pre y la pelirrosa estaba poniendo al día a su amiga sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde con Sasuke, mientras las chicas conversaban sonó el timbre.

-Sasuke!- exclamó Sakura de verdad que no creía que vendría a verla, en eso miró a Hinata.- Anda a esconderte Hinata!

-¿Dónde?!- Hinata se puso nerviosa mientras se levantaba del sofá.

\- A la cocina! A la cocina!- Sakura prácticamente empujó a la peliazul. Una vez que la chica se escondió, Sakura fue a abrirle a su amado.- Sasuke! Hola!

\- Hola.- saludó el chico mientras entraba a la residencia Haruno.

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir.- la pelirrosa lo siguió hasta la sala de estar.

\- ¿Estás sola?- preguntó el pelinegro, sinceramente no quería que los escucharan.

\- Eh… sip! Completamente sola!- mintió la pelirrosa.- Es que mi hermano está en Will of Fire y mi viejo trabajando.

-ah! Ya veo.- dijo el chico, en eso hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos, por lo que Sakura tomó la palabra.

\- ¿y qué hiciste en la tarde?

\- Varias cosas. Salí un rato con Naruto a tomarnos unos tragos por ahí.- mintió el chico, en realidad se había ido al parque a pensar en mil estrategias para hablar con la pelirrosa. " _Después tendré que hablar con el dobe para que no meta la pata por si Sakura le pregunta algo"_ se recordó a sí mismo el Uchiha.

-¿Quieres un trago?- le ofreció la chica.

-No Sakura.- rechazó el chico mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sakura, en eso le tomó el mentón, cabe destacar que la pelirrosa se quería morir.- Yo no vine aquí a emborracharme. Vine a hablar contigo.

" _Inner Sakura: Me muero, me muero, me MUERO!"_

-Bueno yo…- Sakura intentaba por todos los medios no perder la cabeza, pero tener a Sasuke tan cerca ponía todo ultradificil- Te estoy escuchando.

Hinata decidió darles un poco de espacio, ya que estaba esuchando absolutamente todo, por lo que fue a tomarse un refrigerio. Lamentablemente al abrir el refrigerador cayó un frasco con mermelada al suelo. _"Maldición!"_ pensó desesperada la peliazul.

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó firme el Uchiha.

 _"Inner Sakura: HINATA NO BAKA!"_

-Ay no sé!- se hizo la desentendida la pelirrosa. En eso se le ocurrió algo.- Ahh es que andan penando Sasuke no te había contado! Te lo juro! Abren las puertas, se cierran las ventanas, es así todos los días!

Sasuke la miró totalmente incrédulo. " _¿Ésta cree que soy idiota o que?"_

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que van a estar penando Sakura?- le dijo el chico sin creerle nada. En eso decidió ir a investigar el ruido a la cocina.

-En serio Sasuke te lo juro!- la chica trató de detenerlo, pero el chico no se detuvo.

\- ¿No me digas que ahora vas a creer en esas idioteces?- le dijo el chico antes de entrar a la cocina.

\- Pero si es verdad!

Una vez que Sasuke entró a la cocina, Hinata salió por la otra puerta para encontrarse con Sakura al otro lado. Sakura quería estrangular a su amiga, pero no alcanzó ya que Sasuke se estaba dando la misma vuelta que Hinata, por lo que nuevamente metió a su amiga en la cocina.

-Tú…- Sasuke no comprendía que rayos pasaba, ya que no había visto a nadie en la cocina.- ¿Tú crees que están penando de verdad?

-En serio mi amor, si pasa todos los días.- " _por favor trágatelo maldita sea!"_

-Yo no voy a poder seguir conversando contigo Sakura por que…- bien Sasuke tenía que admitir que ese suceso extraño lo puso nervioso.- porque siento como si nos observaran.

\- Ay, pero que te pasa Sasuke?! Tú no eres así!- lo regañó la pelirrosa.- ¿Ahora le tienes miedo a los espiritus?

-pff como se te ocurre Sakura?- le dijo fastidiado el muchacho. Luego nuevamente se acercó a la chica- Lo que pasa es que… he cambiado.

-¿En qué sentido has cambiado?- la chica tenía que admitir que eso le dio curiosidad y su corazón comenzó a latir efusivamente.

-Sakura yo…- comenzó a decir Sasuke mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Sakura.- Yo ahora estoy mucho más seguro de mis sentimientos.

 _"Inner Sakura: Shannarooo! Esto tiene que ser un sueño! No, no lo es! Es real woohooo!"_

 ** _El fin._**

 ** _Hahaha, nah ¿cómo creen? sólo me gusta causar intriga..._**

 ** _Sasuke está decidido a recuperar a Sakura, ¿qué pasará después de esta conversación? ¿la pelirrosa lo aceptará de nuevo? ¿O lo mandará al diablo?_**

 ** _Ayayayayay, Kakashi e Itachi ya tienen las piezas puestas en su plan para atrapar a Orochimaru y Temari es la pieza principal, ¿Al final se topará la rubia con tan peligroso hombre? y de ser así ¿Qué pasará en ese encuentro?_**

 ** _Diana: Que bueno que te gustase mi fic! No sabes lo feliz que me pone que las personitas que lo leen les guste ^^. Siempre trato de que cada capítulo sea lo más interesante posible, así que gracias por tus palabras!_**

 ** _Bueno sin nada más que decir, espero que les gustase el capi, con mucho cariño para ustedes. Byebye_**


	94. Capítulo 94: Brindando con el enemigo

**Temari se alista para su cita con el hombre que le arrebató a sus padres, ¿qué irá a pasar? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 94: Brindando con el enemigo.**

-¿Así que estás más seguro de tus sentimientos?- dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke la miraba fijamente.

\- Sí, yo ya no puedo seguir comportándome como lo he estado haciendo Sakura.- dijo seriamente el chico.

\- Te entiendo Sasuke, debe de ser difícil darse cuenta de las cosas, pero aún no me has dicho nada.

 _Inner Sakura: "Vamos! Di que me amas maldita sea no es tan difícil!"_

Sasuke tuvo que tragar saliva.

-Sakura, tu tienes que darme tiempo, no es fácil lo que te tengo que decir.- debía admitir que estaba nervioso.

-Pero me mata la curiosidad Sasuke!- exclamó la chica, en eso se sentó en el sofá y Sasuke la imitó.- entonces, que me tienes que decir?

\- Es que… no sé como empezar.

 _"Maldición parezco un imbécil, solo dilo y ya!"_ Sasuke se martirizaba por dentro.

\- Lógico Sasuke, por el principio.- lo incitó la pelirrosa.

\- Es que… no sé si debería usar palabras… tú sabes que hablar a veces lo complica más aún.

\- Bueno entonces… ¿cómo me lo vas a decir?- Sakura ya no comprendía nada.

Sasuke la miró fijo.

-Así.- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a los labios de Sakura. La pelirrosa se quedó estática mientras Sasuke la tomaba firmemente del mentón y la acercaba a él, finalmente unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso. Una vez que se separaron Sakura tomó la palabra.

-Sasuke…- estaba totalmente atontada.- te juro que me pillaste totalmente desprevenida, no me esperaba esto.

-Bueno, tú sabes como soy yo.- le dijo sensualmente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Y qué pasó con Ino?- la pelirrosa tenía que preguntárselo, no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que le aclarara bien la situación entre ellos tres.

Ok… Sasuke no se esperaba eso, si tenía pensado dejar a Ino, pero sinceramente ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el como hacerlo sin que la rubia le hiciera un escandalo.

-Bueno… nada. Yo me di cuenta que… que yo y ella somos muy diferentes.- explicó el chico. En realidad no era mentira lo que decía, pero definitivamente debía de haber terminado con Ino antes de ir por Sakura. _"Idiota"_

-Pobrecita.- se burló la pelirrosa.- se debe de estar sintiendo tan mal.

-No, para nada.- mintió Sasuke, necesitaba idear alguna forma de que Sakura no le fuera con el cuento a Ino antes que él sino se metería en problemas.- De hecho, cuando le dije que terminábamos, ella se lo tomó bien. Con mucha madurez para mi gusto…

000

-Buahhh!- lloraba Ino mientras se tomaba un trago en Will of Fire.- No puedo soportarlo Tenten! No puedo soportarlo!

\- Amiga por Kami, no te pongas así, me da mucha pena.- intentaba consolarla la castaña.- Mira sabes que…

-¿Qué?!

-No nada- iba a decirle que se olvidara de Sasuke, pero se arrepintió, Ino definitivamente no estaba de humor.

\- Ya dime!

\- Que creo que Sasuke-kun no es para ti.- lo dijo lo más directa que pudo, pero pudo notar como la ira de Ino subía.

-¿Qué?! QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO?! QUE SABES TÚ TENTEN SI SASUKE ES PARA MI O NO?!- Chilló la Yamanaka, ya notaba que Sasuke estaba distante y como que se había aburrido de ella, pero no quería aceptarlo.- Sabes qué… quiero otro trago. Señorita deme otro trago por favor!

\- No puedo servirte más tragos amiga, lo siento.- le dijo Ryoko con firmeza.

\- SIRVEME OTRO TRAGO AHORA SINO TE VOY A-

-Sino que linda?!- la desafió la castaña mientras la bajaba de la barra.- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices niñita, no olvides que estás en mi bar y puedo echarte de esta discoteque cuando me dé la gana.

Ino simplemente rompió a llorar en los brazos de Tenten, ésta simplemente la consoló como pudo.

 _"Por Kami amiga, maldigo el día en que te enamoraste de ese idiota"_

000

Una vez que Temari llegó de la casa de Hiashi, comenzó a arreglarse, se puso un hermoso vestido blanco con escote y se maquilló. Al mirarse al espejo, logró su cometido se veía un poco más mayor, por lo que, decidida cruzó la puerta de su pieza aprovechando que Kushina y Gaara habían salido a comprar para juntarse con aquel hombre que le había destrozado la vida.

Itachi y Kakashi observaron salir a la rubia de su departamento.

-Vaya, que chica más inteligente.- acotó el pelinegro.- Sí que sabe sacarse partido.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto Itachi?- Kakashi aún no estaba muy de acuerdo con el plan, luego miró su reloj.- Debo ir a la discoteque sino Minato me preguntará dónde rayos estuve.

\- Ve, yo vigilaré a Temari.

-Te la encargo, cualquier cosa me avisas por favor.- le pidió el peliplateado, el pelinegro aisntió. Mientras el peliplateado se alejaba, Itachi siguió a Temari hasta el hotel, la vió entrar y simplemente esperó paciente.

 _"Te lo encargo, Sabaku no Temari"_ dijo mentalmente el muchacho escondido entre las sombras.

Temari se acercó a la recepción y llamó la atención del recepcionista, quién la miró como un completo imbécil.

-Disculpa, busco a Orochimaru-sama, me dijeron que está alojado aquí.- dijo coquetamente la rubia. Pasaron por lo menos unos 10 segundos para que el tipo reaccionara.

-Oh si perdón! ¿quién me dijo?- el muchacho comenzó a ver el computador.

\- Orochimaru-sama.- repitió la chica tranquila.

-Oh sí! Orochimaru-sama está en el bar, ¿quiere que lo llame?

-No, no se preocupe, iré yo misma a verlo. Gracias ;)- en eso la rubia se dirigió al bar mientras el muchacho la miraba de pies a cabeza.

 _"*sigh* la suerte de algunos…"_ pensó el chico.

Cuando Temari llegó a la barra del bar se sentó tranquila y comenzó analizar sus alrededores, no había mucha gente, una que otra pareja, pero había un grupo de unas seis personas reunidos 3 hombres y tres mujeres. Lo más probable es que fuese alguno de ellos.

-Disculpe.- preguntó la muchacha al barman.- Me puede decir cual de los caballeros es Orochimaru-sama?

-El hombre de cabello negro y largo, él es Orochimaru-sama.- le dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba al grupo de seis personas. Temari lo miró detenidamente, definitivamente era un hombre imponente y su mirada gélida te paralizaba por completo, el hombre tenía plasmado en su cara la palabra peligro. A Temari le dieron muchas ganas de ir a partirle la cara por lo de sus padres, pero simplemente se cruzó de piernas y mientras se tomaba su trago, lo miró. Por su parte Orochimaru estaba muy entretenido en el grupo, pero curiosamente se sintió observado y al alzar la mirada se encontró con esos bellos ojos verdes que lo miraban. Temari le sonrió coquetamente al cruzar su mirada con él, Orochimaru le correspondió el gesto y pidió disculpas al grupo para acercarse a tan hermosa mujer.

-Un Whisky doble por favor.- le pidió Orochimaru al barman mientras se sentaba junto a Temari.- y para la señorita…

\- Un Daikiri.- contestó dulcemente la muchacha.

\- Ya la escuchó.- dijo el hombre mientras el barman procedía a preparar las bebidas.- No te había visto por aquí, ¿estás sola?

\- Sí, esperaba a alguien, pero creo que no apareció.

\- Talvez se asustó con tanta belleza.- dijo sensualmente el hombre, luego le ofreció su mano a la rubia.- Orochimaru, a su servicio dama.

\- Soy Temari.- dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba la mano del hombre.- Sabaku no Temari.

Orochimaru quedó de piedra al oír el apellido de la chica, Temari no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente con frialdad, por fin estaba frente a frente con el asesino de sus padres. Orochimaru no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso con la presencia de la muchacha. ¿De verdad sería una coincidencia? Temari decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Ocurre algo Orochimaru-sama? ¿No me diga que conoce a otro Sabaku no?

-No.- dijo calmadamente el hombre.- para nada.

-Bueno, no me extraña, mi apellido no es muy común.- expresó la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.- ¿quiere acompañarme Orochimaru-sama? No me gusta mucho estar sola.

-Lo siento mucho princesa, pero me están esperando. Fue un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmete, ojalá nos volvamos a ver.- dijo coquetamente la chica.

-Quien sabe…- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba de la barra y seguía su camino.

 _"Así que ella es Temari, tan hermosa como Karura, pero tan imprudente e impulsiva como tú Rasa, tendré que cuidarme la espalda de tan hermoso espécimen"_ pensó para sí el pelinegro, no debía ser un genio para dilucidar esa mirada gélida que le proporciono la muchacha por lo que rápidamente volvió con su grupo. Temari, sin que nadie la notara, rápidamente le mandó un mensaje a Itachi.

Mientras tanto, afuera del hotel, el celular de Itachi vibró.

" _Está aquí"_ fue todo lo que necesitó saber. En eso le avisó a Kakashi mientras observaba como la rubia salía del hotel sana y salva.

000

Una camioneta se estacionaba a las afueras de Konoha y dos figuras vestidas de negro emergieron de ella.

-Bien, ya llegamos.- dijo el más bajo de los dos hombres.

\- Bleaaagh!- bostezaba el otro.- Ahora tendremos que buscar la maldita aguja en el pajar, que fastidio.

\- Sólo basta con encontrar a la presa y nos largamos, trata de no ser imprudente esta vez Hidan, ¿me oíste? Muerta no nos sirve y esta vez es en serio.

-Sí, si, ya lo sé Kakuzu, no le tocaré ningún pelo a la princesa.- dijo Hidan mientras se estiraba- pero si se pone brava le tendré que mínimo cortar las piernas, después de todo lo único que importa que quede intacto es su cara bonita.

-Me importa un bledo lo que hagas, pero al mínimo fallo…- Kakuzu lo miró de reojo.- Te mataré.

-Vamos! No me digas eso Kakuzu.- se quejó el peliblanco.

Kakuzu no le prestó atención y comenzó a avanzar hacia la ciudad.

-¡Ah, cielos! Que idiota tan antisocial!- se quejó Hidan mientras seguía a Kakuzu, esta y las próximas noches buscando a su presa serían endemoniadamente largas.

000

 _-Karito toma a Konohamaru ya!- le gritaba su padre desde el auto mientras intentaba ayudar a su mujer._

 _-Pero mamá…_

 _-Ve por tu hermano Karito!_

 _La pequeña tomó a su pequeño hermano, quién estaba en el asiento trasero llorando, lo tomó en brazos y se alejó del auto. Una vez que estaba a una distancia prudente no pudo evitar el querer ir a ayudar a su padre a sacar a su madre del auto. Konohamaru no paraba de llorar, por lo que Karito lo recostó en el pasto y acarició su frente para tranquilizarlo, el pequeño se quedó tranquilo y la miró._

 _-Esperame aquí Konohamaru, iré a ayudar a papá!- le dijo la niña a su hermano menor, en eso se dirigió hacia el auto, pero no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando el vehículo explotó, la onda explosiva alcanzó a Karito botándola al suelo. Nuevamente Konohamaru comenzó a llorar y la niña no pudo evitar mirar con horror como el auto era consumido por las llamas._

 _-Mamá! Papá!_

Karito despertó abruptamente, estaba completamente sudada y su corazón quería prácticamente salírsele del pecho.

-¿Karito que ocurre?- Asuma apareció por la puerta del dormitorio, preocupado por el grito de su sobrina.

-Perdón.- dijo la chica un poco más relajada al darse cuenta que era un sueño.- Creo que tuve una pesadilla.

\- ¿El accidente?- preguntó asertivo el hombre. La chica lo miró confusa.- Gritaste "Mamá, papá!"

La chica asintió y desvió la mirada.

-No te martirices con eso Karito, sólo eras una niña.- le dijo el hombre empáticamente.

-Siempre he creído que pude haber hecho algo.

-Salvaste a tu hermano, si no lo hubieses hecho él también hubiese muerto e incluso tú hubieses muerto- Asuma abrazó a su sobrina.- La muerte de mi hermano me dolió es verdad, pero creo que mi vida no hubiese tenido sentido si tú y Konohamaru hubiesen muerto también. Sé que yo jamás podré reemplazar a su padre, pero ustedes han sido como unos hijos para mí y siempre lo serán.

-Aunque, ahora será un poco diferente no?- dijo la muchacha sonriendo de lado.

Asuma la miró perplejo, pero pudo notar a qué se refería.- ¿Lo sabes?

-Tu sabes que a mí no se me escapa nada ^^.- dijo la chica contenta.

Asuma miró complacido a su pequeña y nuevamente la abrazó.

-De todas maneras, tú y Konohamaru siempre serán "mis hijos", siempre…

000

Sasuke y Sakura seguían besándose, como si recuperaran todo el tiempo perdido de besos y caricias.

-Sasuke.- dijo la muchacha cortando el beso.- Estoy preocupada.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y la miró extrañado.

-Preocupada por qué?- preguntó confuso.

\- No sé.- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del regazo del pelinegro.- yo sé que vas a decirme que soy una loca, una neurótica, una maniaco-depresiva, pero… pero no sé lo que está pasando.

-Bueno… pregúntame.- dijo el chico sin comprender a dónde quería llegar la pelirrosa.- pregúntame lo que quieras saber.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- Sakura estaba aterrada de saber que Sasuke sólo quería jugar con ella y no tomaba en serio sus sentimientos, era muy difícil para ella volver a confiar en él, después de todo el daño que le hizo.

En eso Sasuke comenzó a reírse, cosa que dejó completamente perpleja a Sakura.

-¿qué pasa Sasuke?!- el chico no aguantaba la risa, cosa que empezó a molestar a la muchacha.- Mira si este es otro de tus juegos te juro que te-

-No!- exclamó el chico ya más calmado.- Esto no es una broma Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón dio un vuelco. Miraba expectante al Uchiha.

-Yo vine… porque quiero volver contigo.

 _"Inner Sakura: *fainted*"_

En eso Sakura, asombrada y aún sin poder creerlo se acercó a él para abrazarlo y besarlo hasta hastiarse. Sasuke simplemente le correspondió con la misma fiereza y pasión que ella. Hinata prácticamente se había terminado todo el refrigerador del aburrimiento.

 _"*sigh* Sakura, no suelo pensar este tipo de cosas, pero… me las vas a pagar T_T"_

000

Al día siguiente en el instituto de hombres Naruto planeaba el cumple de Sai, lo único que quería era un fiestón, había logrado convencer a Shikamaru de que hablara con Karito para hacer la fiesta en su casa. A regañadientes del Nara, llamó a su amiga y le hizo la propuesta, finalmente, por insistencia de cierto rubio chillando al otro lado del teléfono la castaña aceptó. Ahora que la fiesta ya estaba armada necesitaban distraer al cumpleañero y después de estar 10 minutos jugando janken en el que ninguno perdía, Choji se ofreció a distraer al chico.

-Um que hay Sai!- saludó el castaño afablemente al chico de tez pálida una vez que habían terminado las clases.

\- Hola Choji-san ^^. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó el chico cortésmente.

-Vamos no seas tan formal, sólo dime Choji, ni que fuera 100 años mayor que tu hehe.

Al otro lado del patio, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru observaban la escena.

-¿Estás seguro que se va a tragar que Choji repentinamente quiere salir con él? Eres un idiota Naruto.- se quejó Sasuke.

-Pues es más creíble Choji que tú o yo Sasuke ¿no crees?- lo reprendió el rubio. El Uchiha simplemente bufó.

-Shh, no hagan ruido o nos va a ver.- dijo el Nara mientras observaba a los dos muchachos.

-Oye Sai! Te gustaría ir a comer algo, ando con cupones para Yakiniku Q y no tenía con quien ir hehe- dijo el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Oh- Sai abrió los ojos de par en par.- Me gusta la carne y todo pero… lo siento Choji, pero no bateo para ese lado, me gustan las chicas ^^

-…- Choji quedó de piedra, al parecer lo había malinterpretado.- NO NO NO! Te invito como compañero, colega! NO ES UNA CITA!

-Oh! Bueno… siendo así acepto ^^

 _"Te juro que me vas a pagar esta vergüenza Naruto…"_ pensó Choji de mal genio, pero al menos habían logrado su objetivo, distraer a Sai.

000

Antes de ir a la fiesta de Sai, Naruto decidió ir a visitar a su padre, no había visto a Hinata en todo el día y tampoco la había llamado, pero tenía la esperanza de verla en la fiesta de Sai, aunque después de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la casa de ella, no pudo evitar tener un lío en la cabeza.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó su padre mientras comían un refrigerio, el muchacho había estado muy pensativo desde su llegada y Minato lo había notado.- No me digas que pasó algo con Hinata.

-Bueno… algo así.- expresó el muchacho mirando a su padre, éste guardó silencio y esperó a que su hijo hablara.- Hiashi-san no quiere que la vea más.

En eso le contó lo ocurrido cuando fue a buscar a la chica a su casa para irse a la fiesta de Kenjiro.

-Es un idiota.- se quejó Minato molesto.

-Papá, creo que… por primera vez en mi vida siento miedo.- dijo el chico preocupado.

-¿miedo?- Minato miró a su hijo extrañado.- ¿Y a qué le podrías tener miedo tú?

-A lo que pueda pasar, ayer me di cuenta que Hiashi-san hará hasta lo imposible por separarme de Hinata.

Minato miró a su hijo, jamás creyó que algún día lo vería así, completamente desesperanzado.

-Es la primera vez que siento que algo es totalmente imposible.- Naruto ya no estaba muy cómodo con la conversación por lo que quiso irse del departamento, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Espera un minuto Naruto. ¿No crees que esto ha ido demasiado lejos hijo?

-Hiashi-san no va a estar tranquilo hasta verme separado de Hinata!

-Tranquilo hijo, yo te voy a ayudar.- dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a su hijo.- Ya hace un buen rato que no visito a Hiashi, creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo otra vez. Además, ahora tengo un buen motivo.

-¿Cúal?- preguntó el rubio menor al separarse de su padre. Minato le sonrió.

-Tú Naruto. Así que cambia esa cara que tu padre se va a encargar de todo.

Naruto se sintió un poco más aliviado, definitivamente su padre le había alegrado el día, la confianza que había entre los dos era demasiada y él sabía perfectamente que siempre podría contar con él.

000

-*sigh* Tsumaranai! En qué me he metido.- se quejaba Karito mientras colgaba globos por toda la casa.- debí quedarme durmiendo y no contestar el celular.

-Vamos Karito, no seas aguafiestas!- exclamó Asuma mientras colgaba el cartel de cumpleaños.- A mí me pareció una excelente idea celebrarle el cumpleaños a Sai, además así tienen otra excusa para celebrar.

-Todo esto es culpa de Naruto…- Karito se echó en el sofá con la cabeza metida en un cojín.

 _"*sigh* ni siquiera me escucha…"_ pensó Asuma.

-Vamos nee-san! Mueve ese trasero! Que estoy apenas con los globos!- se quejó Konohamaru, en eso tocaron el timbre y el castaño fue a abrir.

-Que hay Konohamaru!- saludó Lee afablemente.- ¿llegué temprano?

-Lee-san!- exclamó el castaño, en eso, como si le hubiesen dado con un desfibrilador, Karito reaccionó y se levantó de inmediato. Asuma quedó de piedra al ver la reacción de su sobrina.

-Que hay Lee!- dijo la chica enérgicamente.

\- Hola Karito!- saludó el muchacho igual de energico.

-Oye, no que te estabas murien- empezó Konohamaru, pero su hermana le puso un par de globos en la boca.

-Inflame estos Konohamaru! Iré a colgar los demás, ¿me ayudas Lee?- esa pregunta le salió con una coquetería tan natural que incluso el mismo Konohamaru se sonrojó, jamás en su vida creyó ver a su hermana así.

-Claro, será un placer.- le dijo el muchacho con la misma complicidad.

 _"Vayanse a un motel…"_ pensó fastidiado el chico, esos dos irradiaban una coquetería que hasta el vecino notaría.

 ***Sigh* es tan increíble lo que puede hacer una persona enamorada... y Karito no es la excepción ^^**

 **Se viene el cumple de Sai! Pobre Choji... por un minuto Sai pensó que había salido del closet XD.**

 **Ay Sasuke, ahora que vas a hacer con Ino... veamos que pasa con ese trío...**

 **Hidan y Kakuzu ya llegaron a Konoha, preparen sus pañuelos pues ya saben lo que se avecina *snif***

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, con cariñito para uds, byebye.**


	95. Capítulo 95: Acercamiento

**Temari va a invitar a Benjiro a la fiesta de Sai y el castaño no puede evitar expresarle sus sentimientos, ¿cómo reaccionará la rubia? Por otro lado cierta pelinegra vuelve del País del Mar para buscar a nuestro vago sexy y revelarle la verdad sobre los padres de Temari, ¿cómo reaccionará nuestro pelinegro? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 95: Acercamiento.**

Temari había ido a Will of Fire a invitar a Benjiro a la fiesta de Sai, ya que el mismo Shikamaru la había llamado para invitarla y le dijo que invitara a quién quisiera, ya que Naruto quería que fuera harta gente, por supuesto la rubia le preguntó a su novio si le molestaba que invitara al castaño, a lo que el pelinegro se tuvo que morder la lengua y decirle que no le molestaba, sinceramente no quería quedar como un inmaduro frente a su novia, pero el castaño no era de su agrado.

Una vez que Temari llegó a la discoteque a invitar al chico, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo bailando.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó el chico al notar a la rubia.

-Aquí mirándote.- dijo coquetamente la chica.

-Me pillaste en un momento vergonzoso.- se quejó el muchacho mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos en señal de vergüenza.

\- No para nada, sigue.

-Me da vergüenza bailar solo.

-Entonces bailemos juntos- Temari ofreció su mano para que la invitara a bailar. A Benjiro casi le dio un ataque, ¿esto era real? ¿O mientras bailaba se había resbalado y golpeado fuertemente la cabeza? Que importaba, no iba a desaprovechar ningún momento con Temari, por lo que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano para subirla a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar un rato. Benjiro notaba un poco rara a la rubia, su mirada precisamente, era como si sus ojos hubiesen perdido ese brillo característico de ella, que lo embobaba.

-¿te pasa algo Temari?- le preguntó el muchacho. Temari lo miró por un momento, pero inmediatamente desvió la mirada.- Lo sabía, sabía que algo te pasaba.

-Descuida Ben, no te preocupes.- intentó desviar el tema la chica, pero fue inútil.

-Temari, sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- en eso el chico acarició la mejilla de la rubia con cariño.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, ¿por que rayos tenía que ser tan tierno con ella? Ahora más le partía el corazón no corresponderle por ya estar enamorada de otro.

-Gracias Ben.- dijo la chica de corazón mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. En eso le contó lo que había descubierto, que sus padres habían sido asesinados, pero prefirió omitir su junta con Orochimaru.- Jamás pensé que volvería a revivir este dolor Benjiro, no pensé que volvería a sufrir de nuevo.

-Tu no mereces sufrir Temari.- dijo empáticamente el muchacho.

-¿por qué dices eso?

Benjiro se sonrojó un poco, pero se armó de valor para contestarle.

-Porque tú… eres una persona maravillosa Temari.

Temari simplemente sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo, jamás creyó encontrar tanto apoyo en alguien, definitivamente Benjiro era especial y no se arrepentía para nada de tenerlo a su lado, como amigo claro…

000

Shikamaru había pasado a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y una vez que le compró un pequeño regalo a Sai en una tienda cerca de su depa se encontró con la persona menos deseada para él.

-Shikamaru!- lo llamó aquella pelinegra que con sólo oírla ya ponía de malas al Nara. Éste la miró sin emoción alguna.- Al menos podrías saludarme ¿no crees?

-Hola.- dijo secamente el chico.- disculpa Fumiko, pero me están esperando, que estés bien.

Shikamaru se disponía a irse cuando la pelinegra lo tomó del brazo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Temari.- dijo seriamente Fumiko.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y la pelinegra sin mayores rodeos le contó lo que había pasado en el País del Mar. Shikamaru no podía creer lo que oía, parecía una película de acción y suspenso lo que le relataba la pelinegra.

-Fumiko, ¿tú estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

\- Sí, Shikamaru! Mira, el tipo que se me acercó me dijo claramente, "los padres de Sabaku no Temari fueron asesinados", tal cual lo oyes – explicó la chica.- ¿Ella nunca te dijo nada de esto Shikamaru?

-No… - dijo el chico confundido.- yo tenía entendido que habían muerto en un accidente.

-Sí, eso también sabía yo.- en eso la chica se quedó pensativa y comenzó a atar cabos y se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Sabés qué? Ahora que lo pienso bien…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el Nara curioso.

-Fue el mismo tipo que se nos acercó la otra vez!- recordó la chica.- Cuando estaba con Temari en el País del Mar este tipo se nos acercó estoy segura.

-¿y qué pasó?

-No recuerdo muy bien, pero este tipo se le acercó a Temari y como que le dijo algo y luego aparecieron dos tipos que lo persiguieron… fue todo muy confuso.

Shikamaru rápidamente se dirigió a su auto, dejando a Fumiko anonadada por dejarla totalmente de lado.

-Shikamaru!- la chica fue detrás de él.- ¿Adónde vas?!

-A ver a Temari, tengo que decirle lo que descubriste.- dijo el chico mientras sacaba las llaves del auto. Luego miró a la chica.- Gracias Fumiko.

Fumiko simplemente asintió y vió como el Nara partía a toda velocidad a buscar a la rubia.

 _"Al menos la muerte de tus padres me sirvió para volver a acercarme a él, Temari…"_ pensó maquiavélicamente la muchacha, ya nada le importaba, este viaje lo único que le había dejado en claro es que no iba a permitir que Shikamaru fuese feliz con otra que no fuese ella, por lo que sino volvía con ella no le permitiría estar tranquilo y menos con Sabaku no Temari.

000

Mientras conducía, el Nara intentaba llamar a la rubia, pero el celular estaba fuera de servicio, por lo que llamó a Karito para saber si ya había llegado a la fiesta, pero al saber que aún no llegaba, supuso que debería estar en la discoteque invitando a Benjiro, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí. Una vez que llegó al lugar, se bajó de su auto y se dispuso a entrar al recinto a buscar a su chica.

Dentro de la discoteque, Temari aún bailaba abrazada a Benjiro, la charla con él sinceramente la había animado, también aprovechó de invitarlo a la fiesta de Sai, a lo que el muchacho dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero que apreciaba el gesto. Temari nuevamente lo abrazó.

-*sigh* Como me gustaría estar siempre así, sin problemas ni preocupaciones.- dijo la chica un poco asombrada de sí misma, jamás pensó que algún día diría algo así, al parecer se le estaban pegando mañas de cierta personita.

-Bueno, si no hubieran problemas ni preocupaciones en nuestra vida, no seríamos lo que somos.- expresó sabiamente el chico. Temari sonrió, era como escucharse a ella misma.

-Sí… tienes razón.

-Temari.- Benjiro se apartó de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos.- Quiero decirte algo, pero no quiero que te asustes.

-Ha! ¿Yo asustarme? Eso lo dudo.- dijo altanera la rubia.

-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti Temari.- le dijo el chico sin filtro.

Temari se quedó de piedra, ya lo sabía obviamente, pero jamás pensó que Benjiro se lo diría así tan directo. Benjiro comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, pero Temari aún no reaccionaba. En eso llegó Shikamaru y se encontró con tal escena.

-Temari!- la llamó seriamente el Nara.

Temari y Benjiro se separaron y miraron fijamente al Nara.

-Shikamaru.- dijo la chica despabilándose un poco. El pelinegro la miró y luego miró a Benjiro, quién lo miraba igual de serio que él.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante.- dijo el chico lo más calmado que pudo, le hervía la sangre, pero no iba a hacerle una escena a Temari, prefería que hablaran primero.- Te espero afuera en el auto.

En eso el Nara se dio media vuelta y salió de la discoteque. Temari quedó completamente confusa, por lo que se despidió de Benjiro cortésmente y salió tras su hombre.

Cuando se subió al auto quiso explicarle al Nara lo ocurrido, pero él le dijo que no le importaba, que ya le había dicho que confiaba en ella y no necesitaba que le explicara nada, además que tenía que hablar un asunto importante con ella, por lo que pasaron a una cafetería antes de irse a la fiesta de Sai.

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar Shika?- le preguntó la rubia una vez que se sirvieron algo.

\- Bueno, es un tema un poco difícil, pero trataré de no irme con rodeos.- dijo el chico un poco nervioso por como contarle la noticia, Temari lo miró expectante.- Es sobre la muerte de tus padres.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, sin comprender, ¿es que acaso el universo se había confabulado para seguir echándole sal a su gran herida? Ya había sufrido bastante desde que Kushina le había contado la verdad, desde que había enfrentado a Minato y Hiashi Hyuga y por supuesto… desde que se había juntado cara a cara con el asesino de sus padres, Orochimaru. Y ahora al parecer, por la mirada seria y calculadora de su novio, algo sabía.

-Te escucho.- dijo sin emoción alguna la rubia.

-Bueno, hace un rato me encontré con Fumiko y ella me dijo que allá en el País del Mar se encontró con un hombre, y este hombre le dijo que la muerte de tus padres no había sido un accidente.- Shikamaru miraba fijo a Temari.- Le dijo que tus padres habían sido asesinados.

Temari desvió la mirada un momento y luego miró de reojo a Shikamaru quién la miraba expectante.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque me enteré hace poco, después de la fiesta de Kenjiro, Kushina me contó toda la verdad.- explicó la chica.

-Por eso no fuiste a clases ayer ¿verdad?- Shikamaru ató cabos.- Ya te había notado rara cuando te llamé.

Temari simplemente guardó silencio, Shikamaru tomó su mano.

-Temari.- la chica lo miró.- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo siempre te voy a apoyar, soy tu novio, pero también soy tu amigo, tu compañero. Si hay algo que te molesta dímelo, si hay algo que te entristezca también. Somos una pareja Temari, así como yo confió plenamente en ti, también quiero que confiés en mí.

Temari le sonrió a su hombre y decidió contarle todo, pero… no quiso contarle lo de Orochimaru, ella sabía que era un hombre peligroso y no quería involucrar a Shikamaru con tal hombre, porque ella sabía que él sería capaz de enfrentar a ese hombre por ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.

000

Ino y Tenten habían ido a la casa de Sakura, la rubia ya no soportaba más necesitaba aclarar todo de una vez con la pelirrosa. Emi las dejó entrar pensando que eran amigas de Sakura, por lo que rápidamente la rubia subió por las escaleras hacia la pieza de Sakura. En eso tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- chilló la pelirrosa, pero no hubo respuesta, por lo que la chica abrió su puerta para encontrarse con una furiosa Ino.

-Contigo quería hablar Frente de Marquesina.- espetó la rubia.- Vengo a arreglar un par de cuentas contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Así que se largan las dos o las echo a puñetazos.- exclamó la pelirrosa desafiante, no iba a permitir que vinieran a amenazarla y menos en su propia casa.

-Tu no me das ordenes maldita!- Ino se le tiró encima a Sakura, por lo que Tenten las tuvo que separar.

-Calmate Ino, no te rebajes a su nivel!- la apaciguó la castaña.

-Te voy a romper la cara Sakura.

-FUERA DE MI CASA!- Chilló la pelirrosa.

\- No me pienso ir hasta que me digas que mierda pasa entre tú y Sasuke.

-Hay linda tú que crees, nos amamos.- se burló Sakura. - y para tu información él me pidió que volviera con él y lo hizo solito.

-Mentirosa! Todo el mundo sabe que te metiste con la mitad del instituto para sacarle celos a Sasuke!

-¿Yo?!- Sakura se hizo la ofendida.- Por favor Ino!

-¿A no? Y Benjiro? Y Kenjiro?

-¿Y Dai? ¿y Goro?- intervino Tenten.

 _"Inner Sakura: Esos no cuentan! Fueron touch and go!"_

-Sabes que Sakura?- dijo finalmente Ino.- me das pena, me da asco ver como tu reputación se va al suelo.

-¿Quién te crees tú para venir a insultarme a mi propia casa?!- Sakura se puso a la altura de Ino mirándola con furia.

-Yo solo vengo a decirte lo que te mereces, como en el instituto nadie se atreve.

-¿A sí? ¿y qué es lo tan terrible que quieres decirme?

-Ino mejor vámonos por favor.- Tenten ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, ambas chicas echaban chispas por los ojos y el aura en la habitación estaba completamente densa.

-No Tenten, no me pienso ir hasta que le diga todo lo que pienso a esta idiota.- dijo decidida la rubia.

-Bueno linda… estoy esperando.- la desafió Sakura.

-Bien, partamos por lo obvio.- Ino se puso a su altura.- eres una fácil y una suelta, y te juro Sakura Haruno que Sasuke se va a enterar quién eres en realidad. Una ordinaria picante!

SLAP!

Sakura le dio una fuerte bofetada a Ino y ésta sin dudarlo por un instante se le tiró encima y ambas comenzaron a pelearse. Tenten tuvo que agarrar a Ino para separarla de Sakura, otra vez...

-Ino por favor!- le rogó Tenten a su amiga.

-No te preocupes amiga, ya nos vamos!- dijo Ino furiosa mientras Sakura se levantaba del piso mirándola con la misma furia.- Más te vale que te cuides Sakura, porque te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo!

-FUERA DE MI CASA! FUERA!- Chilló la pelirrosa, en eso Ino y Tenten se largaron de la habitación de la chica.

 _"Inner Sakura: Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba Ino Yamanaka! Me las vas a pagar todas te lo juro! Shannaroooo!"_

000

La fiesta de Sai estaba prendida en su totalidad, apenas entró el pelinegro junto a Choji a la residencia Sarutobi, el confeti no se hizo esperar, el muchacho quedó completamente anonadado al recibir tantos saludos y regalos, definitivamementa jamás se había sentido así.

-Vaya, así que esto es lo que se siente el sentirse querido.- dijo Sai mientras colocaba un último regalo.

\- Bueno, agradece a nuestro amigo Naruto.- dijo Karito contenta, Sai la miró confuso.- Una vez que te haces su amigo ya no puedes escapar de él, así que acostúmbrate a esta nueva vida ^^

Sai sonrió, en eso el aludido apareció.

-¿Y ustedes dos que hacen? Vamos a bailar!- chilló el rubio, en eso pescó a ambos chicos de los brazos y los empujó hacia el montón de gente para bailar.

Minato estaba en un rincón junto a Asuma mirando el espectáculo mientras tomaban un poco de sake, el rubio había aprovechado de ir a despedirse de Naruto y Asuma, ya que se iba al otro día al País de la Nieve con Kushina.

-Parece que las cosas están mejorando entre ustedes.- dijo Asuma mirando pícaramente al rubio, éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Bueno… sí, algo… aunque tú sabes como es ella.- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza. En eso, Asuma volvió a mirar a los jóvenes y su vista se posó en Karito, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado el día anterior. Minato notó el cambio de semblante de Asuma al instante. -¿Ocurre algo Asuma?

-Es Karito, volvió a soñar con el accidente de mi hermano.- dijo Asuma preocupado, en eso, sin que ellos lo notaran, Shikamaru, quién había ido por un poco de ponche para él y Temari, sin querer oyó lo que escuchaban y se quedó quieto escuchando al oír el nombre de su amiga.

\- ¿Recordó algo?

-No sé, no quise preguntarle.

-Deberías hablar con ella Asuma, contarle lo que ocurrió realmente con sus padres, ya está en edad de saberlo.- sugirió el rubio.

\- No puedo, le causaría un dolor tremendo, ya se siente culpable por no haber podido ayudarlos, si le cuento la verdad se sentirá completamente responsable.- dijo Asuma firmemente, luego miró a su amigo.- Prefiero que me odie por ocultarle la verdad, pero no voy a permitir que mi niña sufra y menos ahora que está en la mira de ese tipo.

 _"¿Ese tipo?"_ Shikamaru no comprendía de quién hablaba, en eso recordó al sujeto que atacó a Karito. ¿Acaso estaría hablando de él? ¿Acaso Asuma conocía a ese sujeto?

-¿Se puede saber por qué te tardas tanto Nara?- su chica hizo su aparición.

\- Umm…- Shikamaru aún seguía pensativo.

\- *sigh* a veces de verdad pienso que vives en las nubes.- dijo dándole un suave, pero cariñoso golpecito en la cabeza, despabilando al muchacho.- Agradece que no te doy una bofetada, dicen que son más efectivas para despabilar a la gente.

Shikamaru simplemente sonrió, ya hablaría con Asuma sobre lo que había escuchado sobre su amiga, pero por ahora disfrutaría con su mujer.

000

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Minato mientras abrazaba a su mujer, la nieve se podía ver perfectamente desde dónde estaban.

-Ay que sé yo porque me río.- dijo divertida mientras se volteaba a ver a su esposo a la cara.- Talvez sea porque estoy contenta.

-Sabes que hace un rato te estaba mirando y descubrí que estás exactamente igual de mañosa.

-Error!- le dijo la pelirroja tapándole la boca.- Estoy más vieja y más mañosa ;)

\- Yo no diría eso, es más estás incluso un poquito más bonita que antes.- se burló el rubio.

-¿Está intentando seducirme Señor Uzumaki?- preguntó coqueta la mujer mientras se le acercaba.

-No lo sé.- dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.- Talvez.

En eso comenzaron a besarse, y una vez que terminaron la pelirroja no pudo evitar preguntarle algo.

-Minato.- el hombre la miró.- ¿Por qué conservaste mi apellido?

Minato la miró sorprendido, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno lleno de ternura.

-Una razón fue porque no quería tener apellido distinto al de mi hijo y la otra…

Kushina lo miró expectante.

-… Es porque en el fondo, siempre tuve la esperanza de volver contigo.

Kushina se sonrojó a morir y el rubio aprovechó nuevamente de besarla, esta vez con más pasión, definitivamente aprovecharía este viaje para recuperarla, porque era lo único que le interesaba ahora, volver con la mujer que jamás dejó de amar.

000

Kyo y Hinata se habían venido juntos del preuniversitario para hacer un trabajo, el muchacho no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario sobre la casa de la chica.

-Tu casa es muy bonita.- dijo cortésmente el muchacho.

\- No es mía, yo no he comprado nada de lo que hay aquí.- dijo rebeldemente la peliazul. A Kyo le dio un poco de risa la actitud de la chica, era tan raro verla decir cosas que sólo vendrían de la boca de chicas como Sakura o Ino.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Hemos estado tan concentrados que no te he ofrecido nada.

-Bueno.- dijo el muchacho. Mientras Hinata había ido a la cocina por el jugo, Hiashi llegó a la casa, al ver al muchacho, éste inmediatamente se pusó de pie y saludó al patriarca de los Hyuga.- Buenas noches, usted debe ser el padre de Hinata.

-Sí.- dijo Hiashi dándole un breve apretón de manos al muchacho.- ¿y quién eres tú?

-Soy Kyo, Kyo Mitokado, soy compañero de curso de Hinata, mucho gusto.

-¿Mitokado…? ¿Acaso eres pariente de Homura Mitokado, el congresista?

-Sí, es mi abuelo, ¿Lo conoce?- preguntó el chico, en eso Hinata hizo su aparición.

-Otou-san!- exclamó sorprendida la muchacha.- Llegaste temprano.

-Sí, no sabía que tenías compañeros de curso tan interesantes Hinata.- dijo cortésmente el hombre, luego miró a Kyo.- ¿Supongo que te quedarás a cenar Kyo-kun?

Kyo y Hinata abrieron los ojos de par en par, el muchacho no pudo negarse por lo que terminó aceptando y Hinata quedó completamente en blanco. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su padre?!

 _"Sinceramente no entiendo nada"_ pensó la chica sin comprender.

000

Asuma se arreglaba para salir, no había nadie en casa, ya que Karito aún seguía holgazaneando en el parque, le había dicho que lo alcanzaría en la junta más tarde, por lo que el hombre no insistió y se fue a la junta que había planeado con sus alumnos. Llegó a Yakiniku Q y reservó una mesa en la terraza y esperó pacientemente a sus acompañantes.

-Oe, Kakuzu!- dijo una sombra desde un edificio dónde se podía ver perfectamente el restorán de barbacoa.- Creo que encontré uno de los peces grandes.

-¿Quién?- se oyó Kakuzu por el teléfono.

\- Asuma Sarutobi, al parecer se va a encontrar con alguien, lo seguí desde su casa.

\- ¿Y no revisaste la casa?!

\- Sólo estaba él, no había rastro de la mocosa. Talvez se junte con ella.- dijo aburrido el hombre, ganas no le faltaban de ir a cortarle el cuello a Asuma y seguir buscando.

\- Entonces espera allí, voy para allá. ¿No hagas algo estúpido oíste? Espérame.- en eso Kakuzu cortó la comunicación.

\- Y este que se cree que soy.- se quejó Hidan.- ¿Un idiota?

En eso vió como una jovencita se juntaba con Asuma y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hmp, tal parece que no te voy a necesitar Kakuzu…

 **Channnn comenzó la tensión... La junta Ino-Shika-Cho dió inicio, pero tenemos un espectador inesperado, ¿qué irá a pasar ahora...?**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos en el próximo cap muahahaha...**


	96. Capítulo 96: Una terrible equivocación

**Hidan decide atacar a Asuma y a su acompañante para cumplir con su cometido, ¿lo logrará u ocurrirá algo inesperado? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 96: Una terrible equivocación.**

Mientras comían pizza en el departamento de Naruto, al rubio se le ocurrió una idea genial, era jueves en la noche, así que no podía faltar una salidita con los amigos.

-Oi chicos! ¿Qué tal si salimos?!- dijo entusiasmado el muchacho a sus compañeros de depa, solamente faltaba Shikamaru ya que se había ido a juntar con Choji porque se juntarían con Asuma.- oh no! Mejor! Vamos a bailar!

\- *sigh* ya quieres ir a la famosa "Will of Fire"- dijo hastiada Shiho.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el rubio.- Mira, buena música, buenos tragos, las mejores chicas de Konoha, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

\- Habla por ti!- dijo molesta la rubia.

-Oye, y como le ha ido al tío Minato con la disco?- preguntó curiosa Karin.- debe estar ganando millones.

-Sí, pero… aún le falta sacarle todo el brillo a esa disco. Ya! ¿por qué no vamos? ¿Lee?- en eso el rubio miró a su amigo.

\- No tengo dinero.- dijo secamente el pelinegro mientras tomaba otro trozo de pizza.

-Cuando no.- se quejó Karin.

-Karin, somos universitarios… somos pobres!

\- Ya no importa, yo los hago entrar gratis asi que vamos dattebayo!- en eso el rubio se puso de pie y se fue a arreglar.

Los demás suspiraron, si apenas ayer habían tenido fiestón y ahora el rubio quería ir a bailar, definitivamente vivir con ese hombre era una fiesta ambulante.

000

-Vaya! Jamás creí que llegarías primero.- dijo Asuma al ver a la jovencita que llegaba primero a la junta.

-Asuma-sensei! ¿Acaso cree que Shikamaru y Choji llegarían antes que yo?!- dijo Ino mientras se sentaba. Lucía un peto corto morado mostrando el vientre y una minifalda también morada.

-Como siempre te ves preciosa.- la piropeó su sensei. La rubia simplemente rió por lo bajo y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

No supo como… pero los reflejos de Asuma lograron reaccionar al sentir como algo era arrojado hacia él, tomó a Ino y la lanzó al piso mientras la mesa dónde ambos habían estado hace apenas una milésima de segundo era partida en dos, por algo que parecía una guadaña de tres cuchillas.

" _Pero que…"_ pensó Asuma mientras rastreaba de dónde provenía la guadaña y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre parado en el balcón, llevando esa capa con nubes rojas que Asuma conocía perfectamente.

-Akatsuki.- dijo Asuma mirando fijo al hombre, mientras toda la gente corría hacia el interior del restorán.

-Vaya, eres rápido esquivando, que fastidio.- dijo Hidan mientras se rascaba la oreja.- Bueno, la haré corta, dame a la mocosa y no te mataré.

Asuma abrió los ojos de par en par, luego miró a Ino, quién estaba aterrada y confundida, por instinto el hombre se puso delante de ella para protegerla.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?

-Tú sabes perfectamente qué queremos no te hagas, ahora dame a la chica y me iré tranquilamente.- en eso preparó su cuchilla nuevamente para atacar.- a menos que quieras que te mate, de todas formas por la fuerza o no me la llevaré.

Asuma sacó de sus bolsillos sus cuchillas, hacía tiempo que no las usaba, pero eso no quería decir que no las llevaba encima todo el tiempo, más ahora desde la advertencia de Minato. _"Vienen por Karito"_ pensó el hombre mientras se ponía en guardia.

-Ah! Así que quieres pelear eh! Bien te daré en el gusto.- en eso Hidan se puso en posición de ataque.

-Ino sal de aquí!- le ordenó a la rubia el castaño. La rubia iba a obedecer, pero un balazo en en su camino la hizo detenerse.

-Ella no va a ninguna parte!- exclamó Hidan apuntando a la rubia.

-Ella no es Karito! No tiene nada que ver en esto! Dejala ir!

-Ha! Crees que soy idiota? Que me voy a creer eso? No me subestimes imbécil!- en eso nuevamente atacó con su guadaña, Ino simplemente atinó a resguardarse en una mesa, mientras Asuma con sus cuchillas detenía el ataque. Comenzaron una breve pelea entre ambos hombres hasta que se comenzaron a oír sirenas.- Maldición la policía!

En eso Asuma aprovechó la distracción de Hidan para lanzarle un par de Shurikens a los cuales Hidan alcanzó a reaccionar y los repelió con su guadaña. Los shurikens salieron disparados hacia todos lados y uno casi alcanza a Ino. Otro estuvo a punto de darle en el ojo a Asuma por lo que lo tuvo que esquivar dándole la oportunidad a Hidan de atacarlo con su guadaña nuevamente, Asuma tuvo que esquivarlo haciéndose hacia un lado lejos de Ino, grave error. Hidan aprovechó de ir por la muchacha, a quién agarró de inmediato.

-Ahh! SUELTAME INFELIZ!- Chilló Ino- AYUDA!

-Sueltala!- gritó Asuma mientras le apuntaba con su arma. Hidan simplemente se rió.

-Hahaha, ay Asuma, no eres más que un niñito asustado jugando con pistolitas. Ten cuidado adónde apuntas no vayas a darle a tu sobrinita.

-Ya te lo dije ella no es- pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Kakuzu apareció por detrás y Asuma tuvo que reaccionar para que el hombre no le destrozara la cara del puño que iba a darle, desafortunadamente el piso no pudo opinar lo mismo.

-SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA! AUXILIO!- Ino pedía ayuda desesperada.

-Cierra la boca maldita mocosa.- en eso Hidan aprovechó de amordazarla y taparle la cabeza con una bolsa de pan que alguien había dejado botada en el piso.- Kakuzu vámonos! Tengo a la mocosa!

En eso Hidan rápidamente bajó del balcón hacia la camioneta que Kakuzu había traído.

Asuma comenzó a dispararle a Kakuzu, pero el hombre simplemente corrió hacia el balcón a alcanzar a su compañero. Asuma corrió hacia el balcón y saltó sin dudarlo.

-Detenganse!- exclamó el hombre, pero Hidan ya había encendido la camioneta y Kakuzu simplemente saltó al vehículo en movimiento. Asuma corrió como condenado mientras disparaba, pero no tuvo éxito. Sin dudarlo fue hacia su auto.

5 MINUTOS ANTES…

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Temari?- le preguntaba Choji a su amigo mientras conducía.

-Bien.- dijo el chico mirando el paisaje.

-¿Aún no pasa nada cierto?- dijo pícaramente su amigo.

-¿huh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Shikamaru no comprendía la pregunta.

\- Ya sabes, a "eso"

En eso Shikamaru entendió y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Yo respeto a Temari! No voy a proponerle algo que ella no quiera!

-Pero tú si quieres ¿no?- dijo divertido el castaño.

Shikamaru simplemente desvió la mirada, por supuesto que quería, era hombre después de todo y amaba locamente a Temari. Sería cínico de su parte decir que no tenía ganas con ella. Y se reflejaba la mayoría de las noches cuando despertaba con su miembro a punto de reventar por haber soñado con su rubia. Pero sinceramente… le daba vergüenza proponérselo, no quería que ella pensara que era un caliente que sólo quería acostarse con ella.

-Ya estamos por llegar no?- el Nara quiso cambiar el tema. Choji simplemente suspiró.

-Sí- el castaño al dar la vuelta vió como un montón de gente salía de Yakiniku Q.- ¿huh? ¿qué sucede?

Shikamaru y Choji miraron extrañados la situación y quedaron de piedra al ver a un tipo saltar del balcón del restorán hacia una camioneta y al parecer llevaba un bulto, casi al instante otro tipo saltó del balcón y luego saltó hacia la camioneta en movimiento, y luego lo que los dejó más impactados que nada, Asuma saltando del balcón disparándoles a los tipos.

-¿Ese es Asuma-sensei?!- exclamó Choji sin poder creerlo. Shikamaru simplemente analizaba la situación.

En eso Asuma corrió hacia su auto y partió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la camioneta.

-Choji síguelos! Creo que tienen a Ino!- exclamó el Nara, se había fijado que el bulto llevaba una ropa de color morado y muy provocativa, estilo de Ino, además esa sería la única razón por la que Asuma saldría persiguiendo a unos tipos así.

-¿QUÉ?!

-Choji vamos!- le ordenó el pelinegro. En eso Choji apretó el acelerador siguiendo a Asuma, mientras Shikamaru sacaba el celular y llamaba a la policía. Una vez que dio los datos llamó a Karito.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?!- exclamó su amiga por el teléfono.

-Al parecer unos tipos raptaron a Ino, y Asuma los está siguiendo. Ya llamé a la policía están en camino.- explicó Shikamaru.

\- ¿Por dónde van?!

\- Por la Roca Hokage, al parecer se dirigen hacia las afueras de Konoha.

-Van hacia la carretera. Bien, iré en camino, mantenme informada.- en eso la castaña colgó el celular y dio una vuelta en U a toda velocidad casi provocando un choque. Esto no le gustaba, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno que incluso le hacía soler el pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora, no le importó nada sólo quería llegar con Asuma a como de lugar.

" _Ten cuidado Asuma!"_

000

-Ustedes tres se van conmigo a Will of Fire ahora y ya!- decía Naruto a Matsuri y los hermanos Sabaku no. Había ido al departamento específicamente a raptarse a Gaara, pero ya que estaba con Temari y su novia aprovechó de reclutar más gente para su salida.

-Vayan ustedes chicos, yo estoy cansada.- se disculpó la rubia.

-Vamos Temari-chan! No me digas que no vas porque no está Shikamaru, anda! Alguna vez que te despegues de él, no te va a matar no?- se quejó el rubio.- Además, él se fue de juerga con Choji e Ino no?

-Fue a una junta Naruto.

-Por eso mismo!- en eso agarró el brazo de la rubia.- Mirame a mi, yo no voy a ir con Hinata, a veces hay que descansar de la pareja no te parece?

A Temari le corrió una gotita y miró a Gaara, éste simplemente se encogió de hombros, finalmente la rubia suspiró y terminó aceptando la petición del rubio, ya que, tenía razón, hacía rato que no salía sin Shikamaru y sinceramente, no le apetecía ser de las típicas novias asfixiantes, también era bueno que cada uno tuviera su espacio.

-Bien! A Will of Fire Dattebayo!- exclamó feliz el rubio. Sinceramente... no era tanto por descansar de la pareja, sino que necesitaba despejar la cabeza un poco por todo lo ocurrido con Hinata. La había llamado y habían quedado bien, pero aún así su padre la tenía en la mira y a él no lo quería ver ni en pintura. Es por esto que se había empeñado tanto en celebrarle el cumpleaños a Sai y ahora salir con sus amigos, necesitaba relajarse un poco.

000

Kankuro estaba a punto de ganar su juego en el computador, cuando Yashamaru entró abruptamente haciéndolo perder.

-NOOOOO!- Chilló el castaño.- ¿Por qué Yashamaru?! Sabes cuantas horas estuve tratando de pasar este nivel?! 4!

-El novio de Temari se llama Shikamaru Nara ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio serio ignorando la pataleta de su sobrino.

-Sí, ¿por?- Kankuro miró extrañado a su tío. En eso el hombre le lanzó una carpeta.

-Es un breve reporte de una persecución, al parecer unos sujetos extraños secuestraron a una chica en un restorán y él llamó a la policía para reportarlo.- explicó Yashamaru mientras Kankuro leía el reporte.- y no sólo eso, explicó que un hombre fue tras la chica para ayudarla y te va a dar infarto cuando leas de quién se trata.

Kankuro leyó rápidamente y al ver el nombre del hombre que fue a auxiliar a la muchacha quedó de piedra.

-Asuma… Sarutobi- miró a su tío, esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Piensas lo mismo que yo ¿no?

-Maldición!- Kankuro se puso de pie y comenzó a andar.- Ya raptaron a la segunda víctima. Llama a Itachi.

-Ya va en camino.

-Bien, andando entonces.- Kankuro salió de la comisaría y encendió el auto con Yashamaru a su lado, el rubio hizo unas señas y varios policías se subieron a sus respectivos autos.- Rastrea la llamada, no quiero que ese idiota se involucre.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- preguntó Yashamaru confuso.

-Porque la víctima es su mejor amiga.- dijo serio el castaño mientras apretaba el acelerador y salía a toda velocidad.

000

-Ayayayay duele!- se quejaba Hidan mientras Kakuzu intentaba sanarle una herida en el hombro.

-Eres un fastidio, tu umbral del dolor es tan alto que te pueden hacer pedazos y aún así no sentir nada, pero haces escandalo por un poquito de alcohol- decía molesto Kakuzu. Estaban en un bosque a las afueras de Konoha y se habían detenido a descansar. En eso el bulto cerca de ellos comenzó a moverse.- Le sacaré la bolsa, si se asfixia no nos sirve.

En eso Kakuzu retiró la bolsa de la cabeza de Ino y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la muchacha.

-¿Qué es esto?!- preguntó anonadado el hombre. Hidan lo miró raro.

-Pues la presa que más- dijo el peliblanco como mencionando lo obvio.

-Eres un idiota! Te equivocaste! Ella no es Karito Sarutobi!- Kakuzu quería literalmente matar a Hidan.

-Pero si estaba con Asuma, no creo que el idiota sea un pedófilo que se junta con muchachitas.

-Karito Sarutobi tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color índigo y su contextura es delgada.- en eso le lanzó una fotografía de la muchacha.- ¿Acaso esta mocosa se le parece en algo?

-Meh! Para mí todas son iguales.- en eso el hombre se levantó y caminó hacia Ino para observarla detenidamente.- Mocosas desinhibidas, con esas ropas provocativas que lo único que buscan es tentarnos y hacernos pecar.

-Ahora, por tu error vamos a tener que volver a Konoha.- en eso Kakuzu se dio media vuelta.

-Oe! ¿Adonde vas?!

\- A buscar un poco de agua y cuando vuelva no quiero que esa mocosa esté aquí o la matas o la dejas tirada por ahí.

Ino estaba desesperada, buscaba alguna forma de huir, pero era imposible, estaba atada de manos y pies.

-Buah! Que molestia!- Hidan se sentó un rato a meditar que hacer con la chica. Ino intentó arrastrarse lentamente para alejarse del lugar, con suerte encontraría algo para cortarse las ataduras, pasó por lo menos un minuto y Hidan abrió los ojos mirando a Ino.- ¿Qué rayos haces?!

Ino quedó petrificada mirando al sujeto.

-Ahh, así que intentando escapar?- el sujeto se acercó a ella y la tomó del cabello.- Maldita mocosa, hiciste que me equivocara y ahora Kakuzu está enfadado, te voy a tener que matar.

En eso Hidan alzó su guadaña dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza a Ino, la muchacha simplemente cerró los ojos con lágrimas en ellos esperando lo inevitable. En eso Hidan sintió una presencia por detrás y un shuriken se incrustó en su brazo, no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero esta acción hizo que soltara a Ino y se enfocara en su agresor.

-Hmp, así que eres tú.- dijo el peliblanco mientras se sacaba la shuriken y la lanzaba al piso, en eso un hombre salió de entre los arbustos.- Asuma.

 _"Asuma-sensei!"_ dijo Ino mentalmente.

En eso, sin decir nada, ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear. El sonido de las cuchillas al chocar entre ellas te ponía los pelos de puntas, un solo error y cualquiera de los dos hombres no la contaría. Ino miraba impactada y preocupada a la vez, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a unos pocos metros de ella, la shuriken que Asuma le había lanzado a Hidan.

 _"Debo actuar rápido, si el otro tipo llega Asuma-sensei estará en problemas"_ pensó decidida Ino mientras se arrastraba hacia la shuriken. Una vez que llegó al objeto lo tomó entre sus manos atadas y comenzó a cortar las ataduras.

Hidan asestaba golpes mortales a Asuma, pero afortunadamente éste los esquivaba muy bien.

-Por Yashin! Eres una maldita molestia.- en eso Hidan sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle al castaño, quién tuvo que resguardarse en los árboles. Una vez que se le acabaron las balas a Hidan, Asuma nuevamente lo atacó, pero Hidan actuó rápido y con su guadaña logró asestarle un golpe a Asuma en su tobillo, haciéndole un corte, Asuma no pudo evitar tropezarse y cuando Hidan alzó su guadaña para acabar con el castaño algo se incrustó en su costado.

-Pero que- Hidan miró su costado para encontrarse con…

-Ino!- exclamó Asuma sorprendido. La rubia le había incrustado la shuriken a Hidan en su costado derecho, hiriéndose ella también, pero no le importaba.

-Eso duele. ¿Qué rayos te pasa mocosa?- dijo Hidan mirando a Ino aburrido sin inmutarse.

 _"¿Cómo es posible? Le incrusté la shuriken!"_ pensó Ino aterrada mientras la incrustaba más.

-Oye no la metas más! Duele.- en eso agarró a Ino nuevamente del cabello y la levantó en el aire.

-Sueltame!- chillaba Ino intentando zafarse.

-La próxima vez atínale a un punto vital, no eres más que una novata.- dijo Hidan mientras arrojaba a Ino hacia un árbol. En eso comenzó a acercarse a ella mientras se sacaba la shuriken.- Creeme que aunque no me dio en un punto vital duele como condenado. La justicia divina lidiará contigo mocosa. Muere!

En eso Asuma bloqueó el ataque con sus cuchillas bañadas en chakra.

-Qué bonita arma tienes!- vitoreó Hidan mientras se hacía hacia atrás y le arrojaba un kunai al castaño. Asuma lo desvió con sus cuchillas sin ninguna dificultad.

-Asuma-sensei!- chilló Ino preocupada al ver como la guadaña de Hidan iba directo hacia el hombre. Asuma la logró esquivar afortunadamente.

-Ino huye!- le gritó a la muchacha

-Pero…

-VE AHORA!

Ino se puso de pie y corrió hacia el bosque.

 _"Maldición! Por qué soy tan inútil! No pude ayudar a Asuma sensei solo fui un estorbo"_ pensaba tristemente la chica mientras huía ya que no podía aportar nada en esa pelea, sólo sería una carga innecesaria para Asuma.

Una vez que Ino se perdió de vista, Asuma se lanzó hacia Hidan, quién por medio de su guadaña iba directo hacia el castaño.

 _"Si me da con esas cuchillas de chakra estaré acabado"_ pensó el peliblanco.

 _"Acabaré con él lo más rápido que pueda! No puedo esperar a que llegue su compañero"_ analizó Asuma lo más fríamente posible. En eso, Hidan dio un salto que sorprendió un poco a Asuma, pero no fue suficiente para distraerlo ya que el peliblanco nuevamente le asestó un ataque con su guadaña que Asuma pudo repeler. Nuevamente, Hidan atacó a Asuma y el castaño acumuló todo su chakra en sus cuchillas y repelió el ataque con el doble de fuerza que hizo que Hidan retrocediera del impulso.

-No me subestimes, puede que no sea tan fuerte como Minato o Itachi, pero sí puedo dar una pelea- dijo Asuma mirando fijamente al hombre.

-*sigh* incordio…

No muy lejos de allí, Shikamaru y Choji habían llegado al lugar, vieron el auto de Asuma estacionado a un costado de la carretera. El Nara quiso adentrarse en el bosque, pero Choji lo detuvo.

-Shikamaru espera! ¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó alarmado el castaño.

\- Pues a ayudar a Asuma por supuesto!- Shikamaru no entendía el actuar de su amigo, era obvio que tanto Asuma como Ino corrían peligro y necesitaban ayuda.

\- Shikamaru no sabemos nada del enemigo, en una de esas son terroristas o asesinos en serie, no podemos ir así como así. Aparte estamos totalmente desarmados!

En eso el Nara le mostró un kunai que sacó de su bolsillo.

-Siempre ando con uno, por si acaso.- dijo el muchacho mirando serio a su amigo.- No soy idiota Choji, nunca iría directo a la boca del lobo, analizaré la situación primero y después veré el mejor momento de atacar, y es por eso que te necesito aquí.

-¿Qué dices?

\- Escúchame bien, iré por Asuma e Ino, tú vuelve al auto y llama a la policía para decirles la ubicación exacta. Si no vuelvo en 15 minutos huye de aquí, no vayas a buscarme ¿me oíste?

-Olvídalo, no te dejaré solo en esto!

-Estás desarmado Choji, sólo serás un blanco fácil! Te necesito aquí!- alzó la voz el Nara. Choji lo miró sorprendido, pero tenía razón, desarmado sería un estorbo, por lo que aceptó las condiciones de su amigo y volvió al auto mientras observaba como el Nara se adentraba sigilosamente en el bosque.

Choji inmediatamente llamó a la policía y les reveló su ubicación, y se dispuso a esperar a su amigo.

 _"Por favor, que todo salga bien! Que vuelvan sanos y salvos"_

000

Todo el mundo bailaba en Will of Fire, la música se podía sentir hasta la otra cuadra. Naruto y sus amigos habían llegado por fin a la discoteca.

-Naruto no baka! Esta porquería esta llena!- se quejó Karin, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer fila.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo!- dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras llamaba a uno de los guardias, quién los hizo pasar sin problemas.

Benjiro estaba poniendo música feliz de la vida cuando divisó a Temari, no pudo evitar deprimirse un poco al verla, la última vez que se habían visto le había declarado sus sentimientos, pero como siempre el Nara estaba entremedio de ellos, eso hizo que frunciera el ceño y se pusiera de mal genio, como desearía que ese muchacho no existiera.

-Benjiro.- lo llamó Neji, el castaño lo miró.- de nada sirve que te sigas martirizando por ella. No lo vale.

-No puedo evitarlo Neji, la amo.

-Pero ella no a ti Benjiro.- dijo fríamente el castaño.- Aceptalo, ella no es para ti.

-Sí lo es!- contraargumentó el chico.- es solo que…

-Está enamorada y feliz con su novio, Benjiro, tú no tienes nada que hacer allí.

Benjiro simplemente guardó silencio, eso no hizo nada más que aumentar su rabia hacia el Nara.

 _"No voy a perder ante ti Shikamaru, seguiré luchando por ella, hasta que ella misma me pida que salga de su vida"_ pensó decidido el castaño.

Mientras tanto en la barra, Shiho le exigía tanto a Naruto como a Lee que se midieran con el trago.

-Ay Shiho, déjame tomar un poquito!- se quejó el rubio.

-Tú estás manejando! Así que nada de alcohol!- le exigió la rubia.

-Pero-

-No!

-Odio mi vida Dattebayo!

Naruto comenzó a llorar y Gaara lo consoló. Temari simplemente no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, en eso divisó a Benjiro y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste por la última vez que lo vió, pero decidió ir a saludarlo y aclararle que a pesar de todo ella aún lo consideraba un gran amigo para ella. Cuando se disponía a ir dónde el castaño se encontró con otro castaño.

-Temari! Que hay preciosa! – la saludó Kenjiro alegremente.- ¿Andas con Shikamaru?

-No, vine con Naruto y los demás, Shikamaru se juntó con unos amigos.- dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

-Wow, ¿en serio se te despegó?! Genial! Salud por eso entonces!

Temari suspiró, pero tomó su trago y brindó con el castaño, en eso hicieron su aparición Sakura y Sasuke, quienes venían a divertirse un rato y grande fue la sorpresa de la pelirrosa al ver a Temari con su ahora ex.

 **Ayayayay, Sakura se va a pasar el tremendo rollo... ¿qué irá a pasar?! Huelo a escandalo! buff.**

 **Comienza la batalla entre Asuma y Hidan, Ino huyó, pero Kakuzu aún anda por los alrededores, ¿logrará escapar o terminará encontrandose con él? Hasta el próximo capi, que tengan buena semana byebye.**


	97. Capítulo 97: Escalada plateada

**Por petición de Diana subo el siguiente cap.**

 **La pelea entre Asuma y Hidan continúa. Por otro lado Sakura y Temari tendrán un breve enfrentamiento por los celos de la pelirrosa. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 97: Escalada plateada**

-Temari?!- Sakura quedó en shock al ver a su amiga con Kenjiro.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

La rubia la miró incrédula, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Temari enarcando una ceja. En eso Kenjiro saludó a Sasuke, mientras Sakura se sentaba junto a Temari.

-¿Estoy alucinando o viniste con Kenjiro?

-¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no, sólo nos encontramos.

\- No te creo nada!- dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

-¿Qué?!

-Que no te creo nada ¿entiendes? Cuando yo estaba con Kenjiro tú lo mirabas con cara de babosa!- acusó Sakura a la rubia de Suna.

-Sakura Haruno que mierda me estás tratando de decir?!- Temari no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-La verdad ex – amiga! Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy muy bien con Sasuke. Pero reconócelo, me tienes envidia!

-Pfff, hahahahaha, ¿yo envidia a ti? Por favor Sakura!

\- Reconocelo!

-Eres una malagradecida Sakura, me vienes a decir estupideces después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!- Temari ya estaba furiosa por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Qué tú has hecho por mi?!- dijo incrédula la pelirrosa.- Por favor Temari, tú no has hecho nada por mi!

\- Cómo que no?! Cuando éste idiota te engañaba con Ino quién te consoló eh?- chilló Temari mientras apuntaba a "aquel idiota"

-Oigan que les- comenzó a decir Sasuke… grave error…

-NO TE METAS SASUKE!- le gritaron ambas chicas al pelinegro, el pobre no pudo decir ni pío.

-Chicas por favor.- intento de rescate de Kenjiro.

-NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES KENJIRO!- Kenjiro se quedo mudito.

Ahora ambas chicas sacaban chispas por los ojos mientras se miraban fijamente. Sinceramente Sasuke y Kenjiro querían salir corriendo, pero sabían que si llegaban a mover un solo musculo la ira de esas mujeres caería sobre ellos y saldrían lisiados del lugar.

-Cuando estos dos se reían de ti, ¿quién te aconsejó?!- prosiguió Temari.

-Ay no se! No me acuerdo entiendes? Fue hace mucho tiempo!- Sakura no iba a ceder.

-Si quieres te refresco la memoria, eso fue hace un par de semanas atrás!

-Para mi dos semanas ya es mucho tiempo ¿entiendes?

-Eres una mocosa inmadura!- Temari no quiso seguir perdiendo el tiempo y se dio media vuelta dejando a Sakura hablando sola.

Kenjiro aprovechó la conmoción para retirarse dignamente y dejar a la parejita solos. Sasuke estaba enfadado muy enfadado por el show de Sakura.

-oye, ¿qué te pasa a ti?- exigió saber Sasuke.

Sakura no le respondió.

-Dime una cosa, ¿tú te pusiste celosa de ver a Temari con Kenjiro? ¿Es eso?- prosiguió el pelinegro. Sakura seguía sin responder.- Contestame!

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- lo desafió la pelirrosa.

-Por supuesto que si!

\- Sí! Y mucho entiendes?!- le dijo molesta la muchacha. Sasuke se quedó de piedra, pero su orgullo no lo iba a perder por nada del mundo.

-Ok.- dijo dignamente el muchacho, en eso vió a una bella joven cerca de ellos y se acercó a ella.- ¿Quieres bailar?

La chica en cuestión lo quedó mirando babosa, bueno era Sasuke Uchiha después de todo y por supuesto aceptó. A Sakura se le cayó literalmente la mandibula al ver como Sasuke y esa babosa subían a la pista de baile.

-SASUKE!- Sakura chilló y se fue detrás de su hombre…

000

 _-Hm? Escalada plateada? Creí que odiabas ese movimiento.- dijo Karito cuando Asuma hizo su siguiente jugada._

 _-El sacrificio es requerido cuando se quiere proteger al rey, en especial cuando tu oponente es extremadamente hábil.- se defendió el castaño._

 _-Hmp, casi me comes cuando lo usé la primera vez contra ti- se quejó la muchacha._

 _-Bueno, jamás creí que me acorralarías de esta manera, hehe._

 _-Bien, creo que para la próxima no te dejaré entre la espada y la pared al punto que tengas que tomar este tipo de decisiones…_

Karito iba manejando a toda velocidad, más aún cuando recibió la llamada de Choji, quién le dijo que Shikamaru había ido tras Asuma, y lo peor de todo fue cuando se cortó la comunicación.

 _"¿Por qué rayos me viene este recuerdo a la mente?!_ " pensaba desesperada la muchacha, su corazón no había parado de latir salvajemente desde que había recibido la primera llamada de Shikamaru relatándole lo del rapto de Ino. _"Por favor Asuma, no hagas una jugada precipitada por favor"_

000

-Suelta el celular ahora!- se oyó una fría voz detrás de Choji en el momento en que le contaba a Karito los últimos sucesos, sintió algo frío en su nuca y no tenía que ser genio para dilucidar lo que era, decidió apretar el botón de apagado y botar el celular, no quería involucrar a Karito más de la cuenta.

Kakuzu decidió tomarlo de rehén y lo guío hacia dónde estaban él y Hidan.

Cerca de allí Ino corría desesperada, necesitaba encontrar la carretera rápido para pedir ayuda, no le apetecía para nada dejar a Asuma solo, en eso notó el auto de su sensei, y cuando, esperanzada se disponía a ir hacia allá vió como dos siluetas se acercaban hacia su rumbo, por lo que rápidamente se ocultó en unos arbustos y se aterró aún más al ver de quienes se trataban, era el otro tipo, Kakuzu, quién venía apuntando con una pistola a…

 _"¿Choji?!"_ Ino tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se le saliera un gemido de horror. ¿Qué rayos hacía Choji aquí? En eso se oyó un disparo, provenía del lugar de la fogata.

-Vaya, tal parece que Hidan sigue jugando.- expresó Kakuzu aburrido, ya había oído la zarta de disparos anteriores, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Choji aprovechó la distracción del hombre para rápidamente agacharse y con su mano izquierda mandar a volar el arma de Kakuzu, cabe destacar que el hombre no se esperaba eso. Sin dudarlo, Choji iba a golpear con su poderoso puño a Kakuzu, pero éste fue detenido por el mismo Kakuzu, aunque la fuerza del puño de Choji logró arrastrar al hombre hacia atrás, definitivamente si le hubiese dado en la cara no la hubiese contado. Kakuzu, sin perder el tiempo, arremetió contra Choji, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, aprovechando la conmoción del chico al ver su ataque bloqueado, luego le dio en el estomago sacando de balance al castaño y finalmente lo mandó a volar de un solo codazo, logrando que el castaño chocara contra un árbol.

 _"Oh no! Choji!"_ Ino estaba totalmente shockeada al ver la paliza que ese sujeto le estaba dando a su amigo, y quedó de piedra al ver como el malvado hombre, aún no satisfecho, llegaba a la posición de Choji y lo volvía a patear, haciendo que el muchacho atravesase el árbol y saliese disparado y quedase incrustado en otro árbol ya semiconsciente. Kakuzu nuevamente se acercó al chico y lo tomó del cabello, arrastrándolo fuera del árbol, dejándolo en el suelo. El hombre sacó un kunai y se dispuso a acabar con él.

-Muere!- exclamó el hombre mientras alzaba el kunai, en eso un disparo mandó a volar su arma. Kakuzu miró hacia el origen del disparo y vió a Ino apuntándolo con su propia arma, con una mirada completamente diferente a la que había visto antes, esta era una mirada llena de decisión, aunque podía oler su miedo.- Mocosa…

-Alejate de Choji o te mato!- las manos de Ino temblaban, pero no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amigo.

-I… Ino…- Choji recuperó la conciencia.

-No apuntes con un arma si no estás dispuesta a matar niña.- en eso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kakuzu estaba frente a Ino, la rubia ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar por lo que el hombre la agarró del cuello y la elevó en el aire asfixiándola.

-Suel…ta…me- Ino no podía respirar y en su conmoción había soltado el arma de Kakuzu.

-Suelta a… Ino… maldito!- Choji estaba reincorporándose.

-Hmp, servido.- Kakuzu arrojó a Ino hacia Choji, afortunadamente el muchacho la atrapó, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que el muchacho quedó knockeado, al igual que Ino.

Kakuzu se acercó a los inconcientes muchachos y pudo oír nuevos disparos provenientes de lo más profundo del bosque.

-Esto será una molestia…

000

Shikamaru se había adentrado en el bosque, iba completamente sigiloso y con todos los sentidos alerta, no podía creer lo que hacía, lo más lógico hubiese sido quedarse con Choji y esperar a la policía, hasta él se sorprendía de las cosas ilógicas que hacía a veces, pero conocía muy bien a Asuma y sabía perfectamente que él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por proteger a sus seres queridos…

FLASHBACK

-¿Shogi? Que fastidio…- se quejaba Shikamaru una vez que Asuma le sugirió que probara aquel juego de tablero que tanto le gustaba jugar a Karito, pero que a él jamás le había llamado la atención.

-Sé que eres perezoso.- decía Asuma tranquilo.- pero también sé que eres bueno planeando estrategias para evitar problemas, al igual que Karito. No por nada son tan parecidos ustedes dos.

Shikamaru simplemente lo miró sin decir nada. En eso Asuma sacó las piezas del tablero y prosiguió.

-En el Shogi, puedes crear una variedad de situaciones utilizando características individuales de varias piezas.- decía mientras le entregaba al muchacho el libro de reglas.- Es el juego perfecto para alguien como tú que es bueno creando estrategias. Podrás deducir la mayoría de las reglas si lees el libro. El resto lo aprenderás al jugar.

-Es un fastidio, pero dame diez minutos.- dijo mientras hojeaba el libro de reglas.

-¿Sólo diez?- se burló Asuma.- Karito se lo devoró en 8 a los 6 años.

-Me da pereza ir más rápido.- se quejó el joven Nara. Al menos Asuma estaba contento de que había captado el interés del chico, aunque la felicidad no le duró mucho...

-Yo… perdí…- Asuma no lo podía creer, sintió una extraña sensación de deja vu, Shikamaru lo había destrozado tal cual lo había hecho Karito hacía 6 años atrás.

-No me tengas consideraciones, de verdad.- dijo el muchacho.

\- No puedo creer que tú también usases la Escalada Plateada.- dijo pensativo el hombre.

-También?- preguntó Shikamaru confuso.

-Karito la utilizó cuando le enseñé a jugar.

-Pues, estaba en el libro. Dice que se use una unidad de avance para romper líneas enemigas.- explicó el chico. En eso Asuma se rascó la cabeza confundiendo más al chico.- ¿huh? ¿Te molesta haber perdido con la misma técnica?

-No. Usar unidades avanzadas como sacrificio para romper líneas enemigas parece ser una idea racional… pero no me agrada.

-Sólo es un juego.- Shikamaru no entendía por qué Asuma se lo tomaba tan a pecho.

\- Supongo, pero aunque la pieza de la Escalada Plateada, ayuda a dañar y romper líneas enemigas, termina siendo un sacrificio.- explicó el hombre a su pupilo.- Tomar otras piezas es parte natural del juego. Pero el considerar sacrificar una pieza importante… Creo que no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

En eso Shikamaru levantó la pieza del General Plateado.

-No soy tan racional como crees.- dijo el muchacho pensativo mientras miraba hacia el lado.

-¿Jugamos de nuevo?- ofreció Asuma para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-Esta vez seré amable, y no usaré la Escalada Plateada…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Ya había oído una gran cantidad de disparos desde que se había separado de Choji. No pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

 _"La Escalada Plateada no va contigo Asuma, no vayas a hacer algo precipitado, es todo lo que te pido"_ rogó mentalmente el Nara, empezó a acelerar el paso un poco, acercándose al origen de los disparos y rogaba que no llegara demasiado tarde.

000

Asuma y Hidan se miraban fijamente, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Ino se había ido y Asuma estaba contrareloj, además que había oído un disparo que lo había dejado sinceramente nervioso. Sus cuchillas brillaban con un aura celeste y se puso en posición de defensa. Hidan sostuvo un kunai listo para atacar al castaño y ambos hombres arremetieron contra el otro. Una vez que colisionaron el kunai de Hidan salió volando, las cuchillas de Asuma eran demasiado potentes para un simple kunai. Al aterrizar, Asuma se giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a atacar a Hidan lanzándole una ráfaga de shurikens. Hidan los bloqueó a todos con el cordel metálico de su guadaña y luego se la lanzó a Asuma, quién logró esquivarla haciendose hacia atrás.

-Sí que estás desesperado Asuma!- decía Hidan divertido mientras saltaba sobre Asuma.- Los ateos siempre intentan escaparse de la muerte de la mejor manera. ¡Es demasiado obvio!

Asuma le lanzó un shuriken el cual fue impactado en el aire por un kunai lanzado por el mismo Hidan. Nuevamente volvió a saltar y lanzó su guadaña hacia el castaño, quién logró desviarla, pero una de las cuchillas logró rasgarle la mejilla.

 _"Si los ataques precisos no funcionan…"_ pensó Asuma mientras de su bolsa trasera sacaba una esfera.

-Toma esto!- en eso el castaño arrojó una bomba de humo la cual rodeó a Hidan por completo.

-Pero que…-

En eso Asuma sacó su arma y disparó una vez hacia el hombro de Hidan, logrando asestarle.

 _"Bien, sabía que de la conmoción no se movería"_ vitoreó mentalmente el hombre. En eso de la nube de humo salieron dos disparos al azar y uno de ellos casi le da en la oreja a Asuma, aunque logró rozarle algo. Una vez que la nube de humo se disipó, Hidan sangraba de su hombro y apuntaba a Asuma, quién también lo apuntaba.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo llevo la ventaja, logré herirte.- dijo Asuma seriamente.- Ahora ríndete.

Hidan le escupió encima y en un rápido movimiento Asuma le quitó la pistola y pateó su guadaña, quedando ésta lejos del peliblanco.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Hidan.- dijo Asuma apuntando con las dos armas al hombre.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.- dijo una fría voz detrás de él. Asuma miró hacia atrás y se le desfiguró la cara con lo que vió.- Traje un par de regalos.

Kakuzu apuntaba con su arma a Ino, mientras que a Choji lo tenía inconsciente en el suelo pisándolo con el pie.

-Baja las armas ahora a menos que quieras que les vuele los sesos a ambos.- amenazó Kakuzu. Hidan estalló en risas mientras que Asuma no tuvo más opción que obedecer, en eso todo se tornó oscuro, Hidan lo había golpeado en la cabeza y había perdido la conciencia.

000

-¿No logras comunicarte con él?- preguntó Yashamaru a su sobrino.

-El desgraciado no contesta!- maldijo el castaño.- Maldición! Si algo le pasa a ese imbécil no lo perdonaré!

Kankuro hacía más de 10 minutos que intentaba contactar a Shikamaru, pero sin éxito, temía que el chico hubiese intentado ayudar a Asuma a rescatar a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de Itachi?! Logró encontrar a Orochimaru?- esto lo decía porque el mismísimo Itachi, gracias a la ayuda de Temari, había averiguado el paradero de Orochimaru y les había dicho que iría tras él.

-Nada!- respondió el rubio.

 _"Maldición! Esto no me gusta nada! Debemos encontrarlos lo antes posible!"_

000

-Ya detente por favor!- chillaba Ino al ver como Hidan golpeaba a Asuma en el piso, estaba muy enfadado por la herida de su hombro, por lo que se estaba desquitando. Kakuzu aún los apuntaba a ella y a Choji por lo que Asuma no tenía opción y no podía oponer resistencia ya que Kakuzu podría matar a los chicos en cualquier minuto. En ese instante Hidan sacó una estaca de fierro y se propuso a enterrarsela a Asuma en la pierna.

-Toma esto!- vitoreó el peliblanco.

-Asuma sensei!- gritaron Ino y Choji asustados.

-Duele ¿verdad?- exclamó divertido Hidan mientras brotaba sangre de la pierna izquierda de Asuma.- y eso no es nada. No te he dado en lugares vitales! Creeme, ese dolor es algo fuera de este mundo!

Ino ya estaba a punto de llorar, pero Kakuzu la apuntó de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, detesto a la gente llorona.- dijo fríamente el hombre. Ino tuvo que simplemente aguantar, al igual que Choji.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde quieres que te dé ahora? ¿Aquí? O ¿aquí?- dijo el peliblanco apuntando a distintas partes del cuerpo de Asuma, quién aún seguía en el suelo con su mano derecha en su herida para tratar de detener la sangre.- ¿Qué tal la otra pierna? O…

Asuma miró fijamente a Hidan mientras este desenfundaba su pistola y le apuntaba a la cabeza.

-…¿o lo terminamos ahora? ¿Qué tal?- Ino se tuvo que llevar las manos a la boca para no gritar.- Lastima que no pudiste despedirte de tu mocosa… MUERE!

Cuando Hidan estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo un kunai mandó a volar su arma hiriendo su mano en el proceso.

-Pero que-

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar matar a Asuma.- Shikamaru apareció de entre los árboles mirando desafiante a Hidan.

-Pequeño mocoso- se quejó el peliblanco.

 _"Shikamaru!"_ pensaron colectivamente Asuma, Ino y Choji.

En eso, Kakuzu comenzó a dispararle al Nara, por lo que rápidamente, el muchacho se escondió en los árboles. Hidan miraba furioso su herida en la mano de la cual brotaba sangre a borbotones, el chico había sido muy preciso en su ataque, cosa que enfureció más al peliblanco.

-Te las verás conmigo! Te haré pedazos! Te pulverizaré! Te desollaré vivo!- Hidan comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente al escondite de Shikamaru, por lo que Asuma aprovechó la distracción del hombre para lanzarle un montón de shurikens que tenía en su bolsita trasera, los cuales quedaron completamente incrustados en el cuerpo de Hidan.

-¿Qué…?- Hidan cayó de rodillas, había sido malherido.

 _"Lo logró!"_ pensaron Choji e Ino.

-Es un pusilánime.- dijo Kakuzu de repente. Ino y Choji ni siquiera alcanzaron a girar la cabeza cuando Kakuzu ya estaba al lado de Asuma para patearlo directamente en su herida, luego lo mandó a volar de otra patada para finalmente rematarlo de un rodillazo en la espalda provocando que el hombre escupiera sangre por la boca.

-Asuma sensei!- gritó Choji preocupado, mientras Ino se quedaba totalmente sin habla al ver lo despiadado que era Kakuzu con su sensei. Shikamaru simplemente miraba de su escondite apretando los dientes, había quedado desarmado y ya no podía hacer nada más.

-Que dolor mierda!- se quejó Hidan mientras se ponía de pie y se arrancaba los shurikens sin delicadeza alguna.

-Tu fuiste el idiota que se dejó.- contraargumentó Kakuzu.

-Bien… iré por mi presa.- en eso Hidan apareció al lado de Shikamaru.- Te haré pedazos.

En eso Hidan lo atacó con su guadaña, por lo que Shikamaru se tuvo que agachar para que no le cortara la cabeza, lamentablemente el árbol no la contó.

-Quedate quieto mocoso hijo de puta!- Hidan comenzó a atacar a Shikamaru mientras éste esquivaba su guadaña haciéndose hacia atrás y alejándose lo más posible de él.

-Shikamaru!- chilló Ino desesperada, al mínimo error y su amigo no la contaría. Lamentablemente para ella y Choji a Kakuzu se le había acabado la paciencia, por lo que apareció entremedio de ellos y los tomó a ambos por el cuello levantándolos en el aire.

-No quiero gastar más balas, así que simplemente los ahorcaré.- dijo mientras apretaba sus cuellos.- Están fritos.

 **chan... lo sé soy malvada, lo dejo en la intriga haha.**

 **Shikamaru hizo su aparición y Asuma está malherido, el enfrentamiento contra Hidan y Kakuzu continúa...**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	98. Capítulo 98: Últimas palabras

**Bueno... el título lo dice todo, el enfrentamiento llega a su fin, pero un gran hombre dará su vida por proteger a sus seres queridos...**

 **Capítulo 98: Últimas palabras.**

Shikamaru corría por los árboles y Hidan se encargaba de prácticamente talarlos con su guadaña, el Nara ya había divisado lo que se proponía a hacer Kakuzu con sus amigos, pero no podía acercarse por culpa del idiota que lo perseguía con tremenda guadaña.

Mientras tanto, Kakuzu disfrutaba con lo que les estaba haciendo a Ino y Choji, por lo que apretó más sus cuellos, los chicos ya estaban comenzando a asfixiarse.

-Mueran.- dijo fríamente Kakuzu.

Shikamaru se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero Hidan lo partió en dos con mucha facilidad, por lo que el Nara tuvo que salir corriendo nuevamente, así jamás podría acercarse a sus amigos, al divisar nuevamente el lugar dónde estaban Ino y Choji, en su distracción Hidan logró asestarle con un papel bomba que había arrojado en la trayectoria del Nara.

-Woohoo!- vitoreó Hidan cuando vió al joven en el suelo inconsciente por la explosión. Se acercó a él y alzó su guadaña.- Para ti también se acabó mocoso.

En eso cortó en dos a Shikamaru sin ningún escrúpulo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo del joven se desvanecía en el aire en una nube de humo.

-WTF?!- Hidan quedó literalmente con los ojos en blanco.

Luego divisó como el Shikamaru real corría hacia sus amigos. Kakuzu vió como el pelinegro corría hacia él.

 _"Y qué rayos piensas hacer mocoso"_ pensó divertido el hombre.

-Shikamaru!- Asuma le arrojó al Nara lo que parecía ser un pergamino con algo atado. El Nara lo atrapó hábilmente y antes de llegar a Kakuzu frenó y lo desplegó en el suelo, hizo un sello de manos y colocó su pie derecho en el símbolo que había en el pergamino, del cual comenzó a brotar agua, la cual llegó a los pies de Kakuzu.

 _"¿Qué piensa hacer?"_ Kakuzu no comprendía que intentaba con eso. En ese instante, Asuma con un kunai destrozó su celular y de él comenzaron a salir chispas, inmediatamente lo arrojó hacia dónde estaba Shikamaru y éste rápidamente saltó hacia un árbol antes de que el dispositivo cayera en el agua.

La descarga eléctrica le dio de lleno a Kakuzu y Shikamaru aprovechó la oportunidad de arrojarle el kunai que venía atado al pergamino, el cual contenía un papel bomba. Kakuzu rápidamente reaccionó, arrojó a Ino y a Choji hacia un lado y saltó hacia atrás para que no le diera de lleno el arma. Cuando el arma explotó, Hidan miraba aburrido el espectáculo desde un árbol.

-Vaya.- exclamó el hombre. En eso, Asuma, con toda la fuerza que podía fue, junto a Shikamaru, a auxiliar a Choji e Ino que se habían visto envueltos en la explosión.-Que patético…

Shikamaru logró poner a salvo a Ino, pero Asuma estaba apenas con Choji, lo cual fue una ventaja para Hidan, quién logró golpear a Asuma provocando que soltara a Choji. En eso nuevamente, el peliblanco tomó de rehén al castaño. Kakuzu se puso a su lado.

-Eres patético Kakuzu, como te dejas electrocutar por un celular XD.- lo regañó Hidan.

-Mira quién habla, dejándote engañar por un clon de sombras.- se quejó Kakuzu.

-Bien, se acabó la fiesta.- dijo el peliblanco.- somentanse o le vuelo los sesos al gordinflón!

En ese instante apuntó a la sien de Choji. Shikamaru no hallaba que hacer, estaban entre la espada y la pared, Asuma estaba malherido y Choji de rehén, mientras que él… estaba al límite, la técnica de invocación era una de las más avanzadas del ninjutsu, además que te consumía una gran cantidad de chakra, y Shikamaru hacía años que no realizaba esta técnica, por lo que quedó totalmente exhausto. En eso comenzó a sentir nauseas y no pudo evitar vomitar.

-Shikamaru!- Ino se agachó para auxiliar a su amigo, quien tosía intentando recomponerse.

 _"Shikamaru se esforzó al máximo posible"_ pensó Ino mientras observaba a su amigo, luego miró hacia dónde estaba su sensei. _"Asuma-sensei también está herido, y tienen a Choji, no tenemos oportunidad de escapar"_

000

Kankuro ya iba por la carretera cerca del bosque, miraba a todos lados, pero no veía nada sospechoso. En eso Yashamaru le llamó la atención.

-Allí!- dijo el rubio apuntando a un auto estacionado cerca del bosque.

-Eureka! Los encontramos!- exclamó el castaño. Luego tomó su radio y llamó a todas las unidades cercanas, dio su posición y estacionó su auto detrás del de Choji. Inmediatamente el castaño se bajó con su arma lista.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?

\- Por mi maldito cuñado!- Kankuro no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a avanzar, Yashamaru no tuvo más opción que armarse también y seguirlo.

000

Hidan comenzó a acercarse dónde estaban Ino y Shikamaru.

-Mocoso de mierda, tú serás el primero al que mate.- dijo el hombre alzando su guadaña. Shikamaru literalmente no podía moverse.

 _"Maldición!"_ pensó el muchacho. _"Mi cuerpo está al límite, de verdad… de verdad voy a morir aquí y ahora?"_ esto parecía una maldita película de asesinos en serie, no pudo evitar sentir miedo, miedo de ser asesinado por ese vil hombre, en eso la imagen de Temari llegó a su mente, tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella, tanto por vivir, ahora su vida estaba a punto de ser acabada por el filo de una guadaña.

-Muere!

 _"Perdóname, Temari…"_ en eso oyó un ruido de cuchillas chocando, él ya estaba resignado a su destino, pero al darse cuenta que aún seguía vivo, no comprendió que sucedía y al alzar la cabeza quedó de piedra. Ino estaba frente a él defendiéndolo con un pequeño kunai que la muchacha había recogido del suelo y había bloqueado el ataque de Hidan, salvándole la vida al muchacho.

-Mocosa insolente!- Hidan desvió el kunai de la chica y la mandó a volar de una sola brazada.

-Ino!- gritó Shikamaru, luego miró nuevamente a Hidan.

-Sabes que… no quiero manchar mi guadaña- en eso sacó nuevamente su pistola.- te volaré esa astuta cabecita tuya, así aprenderás a no querer pasarte de listo.

Choji intentó levantarse, pero Kakuzu literalmente lo pisó dejándolo inmovilizado en el piso, Ino cerró los ojos y Shikamaru nuevamente se resignó a su destino fatal.

 _"Esta situación… es mi culpa, si hubiese pensado una mejor estrategia, nada de esto hubiera…"_ Shikamaru cerró los ojos mientras Hidan apretaba el gatillo y sintió como alguien lo apartaba de la trayectoria de la bala. Al abrir sus ojos y enfocar su vista, vió una escena que lo dejaría traumado de por vida. Asuma estaba enfrente de él y de su abdomen salía sangre al igual que de su boca.

-ASUMA!- Gritó Shikamaru mientras su sensei caía de rodillas frente a él…

000

Kurenai estaba regando sus plantas, era tarde, pero no tenía sueño, estaba regando las flores que le había regalado Asuma cuando habían cumplido un mes de novios, las cuales solo habían sido unas pequeñas semillas y ella las plantó, y desde entonces que las regaba con mucho cariño y amor, pero en ese instante unos pétalos cayeron, simulando como gotas de sangre, la pelinegra no puso evitar pensar en Asuma de repente.

-Asuma…- dijo la mujer mientras miraba hacia afuera de su ventana y veía como las estrellas brillaban fuertemente.

000

Karito iba en medio de la carretera cuando divisó unas luces rojas.

 _"Debe ser ahí!"_ la muchacha aceleró sin más y llegó al lugar estaba infestado de policías. _"Si me acerco me detendrán!"_ pensó astutamente la chica, estacionó su auto a unos metros y rápidamente se adentró en el bosque corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, su corazón le dolía, demasiado, y sentía una angustia que casi no la dejaba respirar, pero eso no evitó que siguiese corriendo hacia un destino que talvez no le gustaría conocer…

000

Shikamaru miraba impactado a Asuma, quién lo miraba con un semblante triste, en eso el castaño cayó al suelo a los pies del Nara. Ino y Choji miraron impactados como Asuma caía al piso y Shikamaru no pudo evitar desesperarse.

-ASUMA!- gritó el Nara, como el castaño lo había empujado había quedado a un metro de él y como no podía moverse coordinadamente comenzó a arrastrarse hacia su sensei.

-Bueno, uno menos.- dijo Hidan guardando su arma. Shikamaru llegó dónde Asuma y Hidan comenzó a acercarse al muchacho.- Ahora vas tú mocoso.

Shikamaru acostó a Asuma en su regazo sin prestarle atención a Hidan. En eso el hombre alzó su guadaña.

-Cambié de opinión, quiero ver tu cabeza rodar!- Cuando se disponía a acabar con el Nara un disparo desestabilizó su arma.- ¿Ahora qué?!

Kankuro lo apuntaba y no con muy buena cara.

-No permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi cuñado.- dijo fría y sombríamente el castaño.

-Hidan cuidado!- le advirtió Kakuzu y varios disparos salieron de entre los árboles hacia Hidan, quién los bloqueó con su arma.

-Maldición!- condenó el peliblanco.

En eso Kakuzu pateó a Choji fuera de su camino.

-Retirada Hidan!- Kakuzu rápidamente sacó una bomba de humo y la tiró al suelo para que él y Hidan escaparan.

-No lo permitiré!- Kankuro se abalanzó hacia ellos y comenzó a perseguirlos por el bosque.

-Kankuro espera!- le gritó Yashamaru, luego miró a Shikamaru.- descuida ya vienen los refuerzos les acabo de dar mi posición vienen con equipo médico, aguanten!

En eso el rubio siguió a Kankuro, Ino fue a socorrer a Choji y lo llevó a rastras hacia dónde estaba Shikamaru.

-Asuma… sensei.- dijo Choji al llegar con su tutor. Shikamaru no se había movido de su lugar, permanecería con Asuma hasta que llegara el equipo médico, en eso Asuma reaccionó y escupió un poco de sangre.

 _"Está vivo!"_ Shikamaru no podía creerlo.

-Sensei!- chilló Ino.

-Asuma sensei!- Choji no podía creer que aún siguiera vivo y tuvo algo de esperanza.

\- Choji! Puedes moverte?- preguntó serio Shikamaru a su amigo.

-Sí! Estoy un poco malherido, pero si quieres que cargue a Asuma-sensei lo haré!- dijo el muchacho decidido prediciendo lo que su amigo pretendía.

-Bien! Ino ayúdalo!- ordenó el Nara. La chica asintió, pero en ese instante…

-Ya… no…- dijo quejumbroso Asuma, los tres chicos lo miraron sorprendidos.- Ya estoy acabado. Hasta yo lo sé. Ustedes también deben darse cuenta.

-Silencio! No hable!- le ordenó Shikamaru, en eso, de repente el cielo nocturno se oscureció más aún por nubes negras prediciendo una tormenta.

-Tal parece que terminé haciendo lo mismo que mi padre… protegerla con mi propia vida… a ella… a mi niña…- unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Asuma, luego miró a los chicos.- Tengo unas últimas palabras. Quisiera decirles… Ino, Choji y Shikamaru…

-Sensei, no debería hablar más!- exclamó Choji, no quería que su sensei siguiese sufriendo, cada palabra que decía significaba un esfuerzo atroz para el hombre.

-Choji!- le llamó la atención Shikamaru. Choji lo miró- Ino, tú también.

La chica comprendió y asintió.

-Son las últimas palabras de Asuma-sensei. Escuchen con cuidado.- dijo el Nara mientras acomodaba a Asuma para que le fuese un poco más fácil hablar.

-Ino.- comenzó el hombre con la rubia.

-Sí.- respondió la muchacha con toda su atención.

-Siempre has sido empecinada, pero confiable.- los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a temblar, el llanto lo único que quería era salir.- Sé que ahora tienes nuevas amistades y tu relación con Sakura no es lo que era antes, pero… no abandones a estos dos, recuerda que siempre han sido unos torpes y la pobre de mi niña no puede con tanto, así que cuidalos tú también.

-Sí!- las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a brotar de los azules ojos de la rubia.

-Y no dejes que Sakura te venza.- continuó Asuma.- Ni en el ninjutsu, ni en el amor.

-*snif* s-sí!

-Choji.- ahora el hombre miró al Akimichi.- Eres un buen muchacho que se preocupa por sus amigos. Por eso, te convertirás en un gran hombre, de eso estoy seguro. Ten más confianza… en ti mismo.

-De acuerdo.- Choji tuvo que secar su río de lágrimas, no podía soportar la pena.

-Y… talvez debas hacer dieta.

-Puede que sea imposible, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.- dijo el chico mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

En eso Asuma sonrió y miró a su último pupilo.

-Y Shikamaru…- el aludido lo miró atento.- Eres agudo, extremadamente inteligente, al igual que ella… siempre quise verlos juntos, pero… ambos son unos vagos y de seguro sería un desastre… Ni una vez… te gané… al Shogi. Al igual que a ti… Karito…

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino se sorprendieron al ver que Asuma miraba frente a él y al girar la cabeza los tres muchachos abrieron los ojos como platos…

Ahí estaba ella… Karito… respirando apenas… estaba completamente agitada, denotando que había corrido a más no poder… miraba impactada a su tío Asuma… a su padre.

 _"Karito…"_ Shikamaru miró impactado a su amiga y sintió un dolor en el pecho indescriptible. Las piernas de la muchacha no resistieron más y cayó de rodillas sin apartarle la vista a su tío. Shikamaru iba a ir a consolarla, pero Choji lo detuvo.

-Yo iré.- le dijo firmemente su amigo. En eso se acercó a Karito y puso su mano en su hombro, la chica lo miró de reojo y asintió agradecida por el gesto, luego nuevamente miró a Asuma.

-Karito.- comenzó Asuma.- eres mi mayor orgullo… haber tomado la decisión de conocerte… fue la mejor decisión de mi vida… sólo era un tonto adolescente que creía saberlo todo… pero tú… eras una preciosa bebita… apenas te vi, supe que jamás me separaría de ti…

De los bellos ojos índigo de Karito, comenzaron a asomarse unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Eres fuerte, endemoniadamente inteligente y tu intuición llega a dar miedo de lo precisa que es… es por eso que sé… que tú lo protegerás… a mi rey…- en eso miró al Nara nuevamente.- cierto, la historia sobre el rey… ¿lo recuerdas Shikamaru?

Shikamaru recordó aquella vez que jugaron juntos al Shogi y Asuma le preguntó hipotéticamente si el tablero fuese Konoha, quién sería el rey, a lo que Shikamaru respondió que debía ser alguien importante, como el alcalde o algo así y Asuma le dijo que no era así, por lo que el muchacho se quedó con la curiosidad.

-Te diré quién es el rey.- dijo el hombre.- Acercate.

Shikamaru se acercó a Asuma y el castaño le susurró algo al oído, algo que dejó sorprendido al muchacho.

-Asuma, usted… Por eso…- ahora entendía todo.

-Cuento con ustedes, Shikamaru… Karito…- expresó el hombre, dejándoles su legado a ambos chicos.- Ahora ya no importa, ¿no? Aunque dejé de fumar… Están en mi morral… Quiero fumar un último…

Shikamaru tomó el encendedor de Asuma y le encendió el cigarro…

FLASHBACK

Asuma por fin tenía a todos sus pupilos para entrenarlos, por lo que, de la pura felicidad se puso a fumar haciendo que todos los muchachos tosieran por el humo.

-Oh! Lo siento!- dijo el hombre.- Bien aunque ya todos me conocen debo ser cortés y presentarme. Soy Asuma Sarutobi y desde hoy seré su sensei en artes marciales, mucho gusto. No será fácil, así que espero que estén listos.

Los chicos comenzaron a llorar por la maldita nicotina.

-Vamos chicos, no lloren. Todo lo que dije es que seré estricto.- dijo simpáticamente el hombre.

-ESTAMOS LLORANDO POR EL MALDITO CIGARRO DATTEBAYO!- Chilló Naruto apenas respirando.

-Más arroz!- chillaba un pequeño Choji de 10 años.- También trae cuatro porciones de kalbi!

Asuma no podía creer como un niñito de su edad podía comer de esa manera.

-Gracias por esperar!- dijo el camarero trayendo más comida. Cosa que emocionó más aún a Choji, era la primera vez que iba a Yakiniku Q con sus amigos Shikamaru y Karito.

-Choji, ¿nunca escuchaste la palabra control?- dijo divertido el hombre.

-La cuenta pasará los 3 mil- dijo Shikamaru burlón.

\- No lo digo porque sea tacaño.- en el fondo parte sí y parte no…- Sólo me preocupo por ti. Si sigues comiendo así, eventualmente serás gor…- Asuma no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mano de Karito le tapó la boca.

-Esa palabra es tabú.- le susurró la chica.

-¿Gor… qué? ¿Sucede algo Karito?- preguntó curioso el Akimichi.

-Oh… mi tío Asuma dice que puedes pedir el menú de lujo.- dijo la chica contenta.

-¿Qué?!- Asuma quedó de piedra.

 _"Aprovechada…"_ pensó Shikamaru, a veces le aterraba lo cruel que podía llegar a ser su amiga. _"Es oficial… todas son iguales…"_

-Cielos!¿de veras?!- chilló Choji emocionado.- Asuma-san, gracias por invitar! Camarero! ¡Dos menús de lujo con arroz extra, por favor!

-Que sean tres!- dijo feliz la castaña. Asuma sacó su billetera y casi que se puso a llorar.

Una vez que salieron del lugar, Choji y Karito iban felices.

-Estoy lleno. Estoy satisfecho.- decía contento el Akimichi. Asuma le rogaba de rodillas al dueño que le pagaría el resto apenas pudiese. Shikamaru sintió pena por él.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei…"_

-Tome- decía Ino mientras le entregaba a Asuma las flores que le había encargado.

-Oh! Gracias Ino.- agradeció el hombre.

-¿Para quién son?- preguntó curiosa la chica, aunque ya sabía para quién eran.

-Eh… para nadie en particular!- exclamó nervioso el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Bueno… nos vemos.

En eso el hombre se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a cruzar la puerta.

-Salude a Kurenai-sensei por mí!- exclamó Ino pícaramente. Asuma paró en seco.

 _"¿qué? ¿Cómo… lo supo?"_ pensó Asuma ahora más nervioso y sonrojado.

-Por qué Asuma-sensei?! ¿Por qué me tuvo que aparejar con este par de idiotas?! De verdad hubiese preferido a Shikamaru!- chilló Sakura, en eso se percató de lo que dijo.- Osea… Shikamaru, Choji, Kyo, CUALQUIERA MENOS ESTE PAR!

Naruto lloraba y Kiba bufaba. Asuma simplemente suspiró.

-Sakura, los quise aparejar así para que se complementaran, tú eres la más lista de la clase y Naruto… bueno él…- Asuma no sabía como decirlo de forma bonita.

-Es el retrasado de la clase ya lo sabemos.- acotó Kiba.

-OYE QUE TE PASA KIBA!- Chilló el rubio.

-CIERRA LA BOCA! QUE TUS CHILLIDOS ME VUELVEN LOCA!- Sakura le dio una buena al rubio.

 _"Miren quién habla…"_ pensó Kiba, si decía esto en voz alta era una tunda segura.

-Vamos vamos!- intentó tranquilizar Asuma el ambiente.- Tengo una idea, por qué no se presentan entre ustedes.

-Presentarnos?- preguntó curiosa Sakura. Kiba y Naruto miraron al hombre también curiosos.

-Sí, digan su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, etc… Así se van conociendo más.

-¿Y usted sensei?- dijo Naruto.- entrele también! Así sabemos cómo lo tenemos que hacer.

-¿yo?- bien, eso no se lo esperaba, sinceramente no le gustaba mucho hablar de él mismo, pero no tenía opción.- Soy Asuma Sarutobi, me gustan las salchichas, las hierbas de la Montaña Reppu y los fideos-

-RAMEN!

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada y Naruto guardó silencio tragando saliva.

-…no me gusta meterme en líos- prosiguió Asuma- mis sueños para el futuro… sinceramente no lo he pensado hehe… y mi pasatiempo, jugar al Shogi. Bien, su turno.

-Yo yo!- chilló el rubio.- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen dattebayo! Mi viejo me lleva a comer ramen a Ichiraku. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar para que esté listo el ramen instantáneo. Mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño para el futuro es… ser el más fuerte de todos.

 _"Este idiota tiene ramen hasta en la cabeza…"_ pensó fastidiada la pelirrosa.

-Bien mi turno.- dijo la muchacha.- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es… osea… el chico que me gusta es…

-Naruto Uzumaki!- chilló el rubio. Kiba explotó en risas y Sakura le dio un puñetazo al rubio.

-Ni de coña!- bramó la chica, luego continuó.- Mi pasatiempo es…

-Golpear a Naruto.- dijo divertido el castaño.

PAF

Ahora Kiba estaba junto a Naruto sobándose el chichón.

-Bueno mi sueño para el futuro es…- _"Casarme con Shikamaru! KYAH!"_ Sakura se sonrojó y comenzó a moverse tímidamente ocultando su rostro.

 _"… sinceramente no ha dicho nada…"_ pensó Asuma, por lo que decidió ayudarla un poco.

-y… lo que más odias es…- dijo el hombre.

-Naruto!

T_T

-Asuma-sensei! La jefa no se quiere mover!- dijo Kenjiro frustrado porque lo único que quería era entrenar con su "jefa".

-*sigh* Vamos Karito! No te cuesta nada un poco de esfuerzo ¿no?- le rogó su tío a la chica que estaba recostada cómodamente en el árbol.

-Puede entrenar con Kyo.- quiso pasarse de lista la chica.

-No jefa! Me va a destrozar!- se quejó el muchacho.

-Karito, sino entrenan como equipo, nunca van a afiatarse.- intentó convencerla el hombre.

-Si Jefa! No podemos dejar que Ino-Shika-Cho nos ganen! Somos más fuertes!

-Por eso mismo no hay necesidad de entrenar ^^- dijo simpáticamente la chica.

 _"*sigh* me rindo…"_ pensaron colectivamente Asuma y Kenjiro.

-¿Así que tú eres Shikamaru?- dijo Asuma al recibir al pequeño en su casa, venía a ver a su sobrina. En eso Karito apareció por la escalera.

-Que hay Shika!- saludó neutralmente la pequeña.

-Que hay Karito!- saludó igual de neutral el niño con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vaya son igualitos! Con razón son novios!- dijo pícaramente el castaño.

-Sobre mi cadáver mi nieta se casa con ese vago!-exclamó Hiruzen saliendo de la cocina.

-Ya viejo! Tranquilo, fue una broma.- en eso se pusieron a discutir ambos Sarutobi.

-*sigh* vamos a mi pieza a holgazanear- comentó la pequeña mientras tomaba la mano de su amiguito y subían la escalera. Hiruzen quedó de piedra ante la escena.

-NI SIQUIERA PIENSES QUE VAS A QUEDARTE SOLO CON MI NIETA EN SU PIEZA MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!- Bramó el patriarca de los Sarutobi.

-QUE TE PASA VIEJO?! TIENEN 6 AÑOS! QUE CREES QUE VAN A HACER EN LA PIEZA?!- nuevamente se pusieron a discutir.

 _"Mendokusei/Tsumaranai"_

-Chicos, lo hicieron bien!- les decía Asuma orgulloso a sus alumnos.- Desde hoy están graduados de la Academia Ninja.

-SII DATTEBAYO!

-QUE CIERRES EL PICO NARUTO!

-Ahora les haré entrega de sus banditas ninja.- en eso Asuma llamó a Karito para que les entregara a cada uno de los graduados su bandita.

-Bien… como es tradición un miembro de la familia Sarutobi, que ha llevado el legado del Ninjutsu desde varias generaciones, debe hacerles la entrega de sus respectivas bandas.- dijo Karito mientras les entregaba a cada uno de sus compañeros su bandita.- Desde hoy, somos técnicamente ninjas, estamos en una época diferente, pero los corazones y la voluntad de fuego siguen vigentes por lo que… aprovechemos lo aprendido con Asuma para proteger a los que nos rodean y seguir manteniendo viva la voluntad de fuego. Nunca olviden que somos ninjas!

-SIII!- vitoreó Naruto, todos, incluida Sakura, sonrieron. En eso Karito miró a Asuma.

-¿Lo hice bien, verdad Asuma?- dijo contenta la chica sonriéndole dulcemente a su tío, una sonrisa que quedaría en la memoria de Asuma para siempre…

FIN FLASHBACK

Todos esos bellos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Asuma mientras el cigarro de su boca se consumía, en eso el cigarro cayó al suelo y Asuma dio su último respiro.

-Sensei!- Ino rompió a llorar y no pudo evitar abrazar el ahora cuerpo inerte de su querido sensei.

Karito seguía en shock y Choji la abrazó con fuerza y la muchacha por inercia se acurrucó en el pecho de su amigo, pero sin dejar de mirar a Asuma. En ese mismísimo instante comenzó a llover. Y se oyeron sirenas, los policías habían llegado al lugar, el equipo médico se encargó de tapar el cádaver de Asuma, y en ese instante, Shikamaru, quién no se había separado de su sensei ni por un momento, comenzó a alejarse un poco del grupo, con los cigarros y el encendedor de su sensei aún en mano. En eso se llevó a la boca uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendió, no pudo evitar comenzar a toser, jamás en su vida había fumado y de hecho lo detestaba.

-Después de todo, Naruto tenía razón.- estaba empapado y sus lágrimas lograron mezclarse con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro.- el maldito cigarro te hace llorar.

 **T_T**

 **Lo sé, capítulo emotivo, el último respiro de Asuma junto a los recuerdos vividos con sus pupilos.**

 **Hidan y Kakuzu escaparon, pero esta no será la última vez que los veamos, aún tienen un objetivo en mente, "raptar a Karito", ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Y qué pasará cuando todos se enteren de la muerte de Asuma? Se vienen momentos difíciles para nuestros protagonistas, veamos que pasará en el proximo capi.**

 **Besitos y abrazos, byebye.**


	99. Capítulo 99: Tristes noticias

**Y seguimos llorando T_T**

 **La noticia de la muerte de Asuma llega a oídos de todos, en especial de cierto rubio que había ido a pasear con su exmujer, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Cómo enfrentarán esta nueva amenaza?**

 **Capítulo 99: Tristes noticias.**

Shikamaru, Choji e Ino pasaron toda la santa noche en la comisaría, estaban exhaustos de tanto interrogatorio, pero sus testimonios fueron cruciales para que tanto Kankuro como Yashamaru supieran a qué se enfrentaban.

Una vez que Shikamaru se despidió de Ino y Choji, Kankuro lo abordó.

-Hey Nara!- lo llamó su "cuñado".- Yashamaru y yo contactaremos a Minato en el País de la Nieve, de seguro se vendrá inmediatamente, y… no te preocupes, Yashamaru y yo organizaremos lo del funeral de Asuma.

Shikamaru simplemente asintió sin emitir sonido alguno, luego cuando comenzó a caminar se detuvo.

-Kankuro.- dijo el pelinegro, el castaño le prestó atención.- Gracias… por salvarme la vida.

-Hmp, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.- si algo te pasa mi hermana me mata.

Shikamaru se volteó a verlo y le sonrió de lado, Kankuro hizo lo mismo.

-Bien, creo que iré a decirle la noticia a la novia de Asuma, Kurenai se llama cierto?- preguntó Kankuro.

-Descuida, yo lo haré.- dijo decidido el pelinegro.- Yo hablaré con Kurenai-sensei, tengo un mensaje de Asuma que decirle.

000

Minato y Kushina se habían levantado temprano y habían salido a pasear por el lugar, como el País de la Nieve tenía tres horas de diferencia con el País de Fuego, en Konoha aún era de madrugada. La pareja jugueteaba en la nieve, se subieron a un teleférico para observar mejor el lugar, una vez que llegaron a mitad de la montaña, nuevamente comenzaron a jugar en la nieve como si fuesen unos adolescentes. Kushina le tiraba bolas de nieve y Minato, gracias a su rapidez innata, las esquivaba con facilidad, en eso tomó a su mujer por la cintura y la hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo sobre ella. Comenzaron a besarse y una vez que el rubio se separó de ella, la miró con cara de enamorado, Kushina aprovechó la distracción para tirarle una bola de nieve en plena cara.

-Oye! Tramposa.- se quejó el rubio.

Kushina simplemente se rió a carcajadas, era tan fácil para ella hacerlo tonto.

Una vez que volvieron al hotel, se dispusieron a ir a descansar.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo? Estoy muerto de hambre.- dijo Minato mientras tenía a su mujer abrazada de la cintura.

-Sí, vamos!- dijo emocionada la mujer, en eso un botones se acercó a la pareja.

-Disculpe, ¿Uzumaki-san?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Sí?- dijo el hombre mirando curioso al muchacho.

-Señor, tengo un mensaje urgente para usted de Konoha.- dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

A Minato y a Kushina no les gustó lo de "urgente".

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio un poco nervioso. ¿Acaso habría pasado algo en su ausencia?

Apenas el chico les dio la noticia, Minato quedó completamente paralizado, abrió los ojos de par en par demostrando horror por la noticia, no podía creerlo. Kushina, horrorizada también, se llevó las manos a la boca y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

 _"No puede ser… Asuma…"_

000

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedando completamente paralizada ante la noticia.

Shikamaru simplemente la miraba, pero podía notar como el mundo de Kurenai se venía abajo. El día estaba nublado y había un poco de viento y… como si algo en el corazón de Kurenai muriese, los pétalos de las flores que Asuma le había regalado como simples semillas, caían y se iban con el viento. Luego las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y comenzaron a caer por el bello rostro de Kurenai. Sus piernas no resistieron y cayó de rodillas, estaba en shock. Luego se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Shikamaru se agachó a su altura y puso su mano en el hombro de la dama para apoyarla. No podía hacer nada más por ella, entendía su dolor, pero no podía imaginar el como se sentía ella en esos momentos, y sinceramente, no le gustaría experimentarlo, si perdiese a Temari, su vida ya no tendría sentido, pero no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por la muerte de Asuma.

 _"Si no hubiese dejado solo a Choji, esto no habría pasado"_ pensó también desconsolado el chico.

000

Ya en la tarde, todos se preparaban para ir al funeral. Minato y Kushina tomaron un vuelo express y llegaron en un par de horas, nadie podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Ahora todos estaban en el funeral de Asuma, sus alumnos lloraban la pérdida de su sensei, en especial los más cercanos. La mayoría de los amigos y familiares de Asuma estaban allí, solo faltaban dos personas en especial…

Shikamaru estaba en el techo de su casa, le había dicho a su madre que se adelantara, que la alcanzaría pronto, por lo que ella aceptó y se marchó hacia el funeral. El muchacho jugaba con el encendedor de su sensei, mientras miraba a los niños jugar. Sonrió al verlos, como extrañaba esos momentos en los que él y Karito no se preocupaban por absolutamente nada y solo se echaban por allí a mirar las nubes y holgazanear. Ahora con el pasar de los años, las cosas solas iban cambiando, ellos mismos iban cambiando, ya ni siquiera se reconocía. Hace solo unos meses era un tipo que la vida le pasaba por el lado y solo se limitaba a estudiar, cuando se le daba la gana, holgazanear, salir de vez en cuando con su atosigadora novia y jugar al shogi…

Shikamaru decidió levantarse y caminar sin rumbo, a quién engañaba, no tenía el coraje de aparecerse en el funeral y menos de verla a la cara. Sentía que la había decepcionado, por su imprudencia le arrebató al hombre más importante de su vida, porque así fue… Asuma murió por salvarlo a él, así de crudas eran las cosas. Mientras caminaba la vió, venía caminando por el mismo sendero que él, pero en dirección contraria, hacia el funeral, iba cargando un ramo de flores. Se cruzaron… sin mirarse… ella simplemente siguió su camino y él también… al avanzar unos pasos el muchacho se detuvo… no pudo evitar voltear un poco la cabeza para verla de reojo. Ella seguía avanzando, era como si de verdad no lo hubiese notado, pero él sabía perfectamente que no era así. Decidió seguir su rumbo y subir por una escalera. Por su parte, Karito simplemente miró hacia la izquierda sin girar la cabeza, podía sentir como la presencia de su mejor amigo se alejaba, sabía perfectamente como se sentía, sabía que se sentía culpable, lo conocía demasiado bien, pero sinceramente, no quería discutir con él, por lo que simplemente lo dejó ser y se dirigió hacia el funeral de su tío.

El joven Nara, de tanto caminar pasó por Yakiniku Q y Miko-san lo notó.

-Shikamaru!- saludó la mujer alegremente.

-Hola.- saludó el muchacho deteniéndose.

-No te veía hace tiempo, ¿estuviste ocupado?

-sí.- dijo simplemente el chico.

-Vuelve a visitarme y deberías volver a traer a esa jovencita con la que viniste el día de tu cumpleaños, se veían tan lindos. ¿Es tu novia verdad?- preguntó la mujer recordando a Temari.

-Sí… claro…

-Saluda a Asuma y a Karito de mi parte.

Shikamaru quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso no se había enterado?

-Sí. Debo pedirle a Asuma que pague su cuenta hahahaha.- recordó jocosa la mujer.

-Um… Asuma esta…- comenzó a decir Shikamaru.

-¿Qué?- la mujer dejó de barrer y lo miró curiosa.

-Asuma… falleció ayer.- dijo el muchacho con semblante triste.

Miko, de la impresión, dejó caer la pala y la escoba al piso.- Entonces… el hombre que fue asesinado ayer…

La mujer se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar. Nuevamente a Shikamaru se le partió el alma, si había algo que no soportaba era ver a una mujer llorar, lo entristecía demasiado.

Ya en el funeral, la ceremonia había comenzado. Todos estaban allí, a excepción de Shikamaru. Todos esperaban a ir a entregarle sus flores a Asuma, la primera en ir fue Karito, quién se acercó a la tumba de su tío. Se arrodilló ante ésta y dejó las flores que le había comprado. No pudo evitar mirar las tumbas anexas a su tío Asuma, al lado estaba la de su padre y al otro lado de la de Asuma, la de su abuelo Hiruzen. No pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón, era como si poco a poco le fueran arrebatando a su familia, sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, su abuelo de un infarto y Asuma… asesinado. Ni siquiera ella podía entender como lo soportaba, cómo podía estar tan tranquila, hasta Shikamaru era honesto con sus sentimientos y si no se atrevía a dar la cara simplemente no lo hacía. Pero ella… allí estaba, dando la cara por los dos, aparentando ser fuerte, porque no podía negarlo, estaba destrozada por dentro.

Todos los presentes simplemente miraban la escena. Minato no pudo evitar el sentirse culpable y miserable, jamás debió involucrar a Asuma, jamás… Ahora él y Rasa… estaban muertos. Miró a Karito y no pudo evitar el recordar lo que hizo que Asuma tomara la decisión de conocerla.

FLASHBACK

-Tú padre tiene razón Asuma, no deberías obsesionarte tanto con el trabajo, eres joven, tienes derecho a hacer cosas con acorde a tu edad.- decía Minato a un joven Asuma.

-Ese hombre no me comprende, exige y exige y una vez que uno cumple no reconoce. Aparte quiere que conozca a mi sobrina.- dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

-Cosa que también tiene razón, ¿no crees que ya viene siendo hora de que te reconcilies con tu hermano?

Asuma simplemente bufó, en eso Kushina apareció con un bebé en sus brazos.

-Asuma! Que sorpresa! ¿viniste a visitarnos?- exclamó contenta la pelirroja.

-Kushina-san! Que tal.- saludó el chico, en eso se fijó en lo que Kushina traía en sus brazos.- ¿él es Naruto?

-Sí! ¿quieres cargarlo?

-¿Qué?! No! Por supuesto que- pero el muchacho no pudo seguir negándose ya que Kushina prácticamente se lo zampó en los brazos.

-Mira Minato se ven adorables ^^- dijo la mujer emocionada. Asuma no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Minato ahogó una risita.- Oh cierto! ¿tú tienes una sobrinita verdad Asuma? ¿Karito se llama o me equivoco?

-Creo…

-¿cómo que creo?! ¿Acaso no la conoces?!

Asuma guardó silencio, en eso el bebé comenzó a moverse y miró fijamente a Asuma con su azules ojos. El muchacho se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Ves? Hasta Naruto piensa que deberías conocer a tu sobrinita.- bufó Kushina cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- no entendía como mierda le estaba pidiendo la opinión a un bebé, pero quedó asombrado cuando Naruto nuevamente lo miró fijo y le sonrió. Asuma no pudo evitar conmoverse.- Supongo que eso quiere decir que sí ^^

FIN FLASHBACK.

 _"Asuma…"_ pensó tristemente Minato al recordar a su amigo.

Konohamaru lloraba desconsoladamente por su tío. Naruto, quién estaba a su lado, lo abrazó.

-Tío Asuma… *snif*

 _"Konohamaru…"_ pensó triste Hanabi, quién estaba al lado de Naruto y su hermana Hinata, y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus perlados ojos.

Ino, quién estaba junto a Choji, pudo notar la ausencia de cierto pelinegro.

-Choji…- le susurró al castaño, éste la miró.- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

\- La tía Yoshino dijo que él le dijo que se adelantara, que la alcanzaría pronto.- explicó el castaño.

Ino no pudo evitar el sentirse triste, sabía perfectamente que Shikamaru no se iba a aparecer por el funeral. Choji también lo sabía y no pudo evitar el sentirse mal y a la vez algo culpable por no haber sido capaz de apoyar a su amigo.

000

Ya había atardecido, Shikamaru estaba en el patio de su casa mirando el cielo y así estuvo hasta que anocheció, por supuesto el funeral ya había terminado hacía rato y su madre, que ya había llegado, quiso darle su espacio, pero ahora se acercó a él para ofrecerle algo de comer.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó su madre. El muchacho despegó su vista del cielo para mirarla sin decir nada.- La cena está casi lista.

-Está bien. No tengo hambre mamá.- dijo amablemente el pelinegro. Su madre no quiso molestarlo más y se retiró hacia la cocina.

Pasaron un par de horas más y Shikamaru se había retirado a su habitación. Se sentó en el piso y colocó su tablero de Shogi frente a él. Cuando colocó la última pieza en su lugar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Shikamaru.- pudo oír su melodiosa voz, la voz de la mujer que amaba, pero sinceramente lo que menos tenía ganas era de verla, no quería que ella lo viese así, totalmente hecho mierda. Ni siquiera la saludó, sólo se limitó a guardar silencio. Ya se veía venir el griterío de esa problemática mujer, de seguro le exigiría explicaciones de por qué no fue al funeral, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la muchacha simplemente se sentó junto al tablero de shogi frente a él sin decir nada. Shikamaru alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos verdes, que eran su perdición. La chica lo miró y luego miró el tablero perfectamente ordenado. Movió una pieza invitándolo a jugar, el chico por inercia vió el movimiento de la chica y él de su lado del tablero movió otra pieza. En eso comenzaron a jugar sin decirse nada, sin siquiera mirarse, simplemente estaba cada uno concentrado en su juego, o eso parecía si los mirabas, pero en realidad Temari estaba endemoniadamente preocupada por él y Shikamaru estaba destrozado.

-La ceremonia estuvo muy bonita.- Temari decidió romper el silencio mientras movía una pieza.- Todos rindieron sus homenajes a Asuma-san.

El chico simplemente guardó silencio y movió otra pieza.

-Los muchachos preguntaron por ti, estaban preocupados.

-ajá.- fue todo lo que dijo el Nara.

-Ni siquiera me molestaré en regañarte por no haber ido, pero deberías ir un día de estos al cementerio para despedirte de él Shikamaru.- dijo seriamente la chica.

-Sí.- movió otra pieza más.

-Asuma-san era un gran hombre, muy querido, especialmente por sus alumnos, pude notarlo en la ceremonia.- dijo tranquila la muchacha mientras movía otra pieza.

-Sí.- dijo nuevamente el muchacho sin ganas mientras hacía una jugada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Shikamaru?- preguntó de repente Temari.

-No perturbes mi jugada mujer, sé lo que hago.- dijo irritado el chico.

-No me refiero a eso.- el chico la miró.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? ¿Vas a quedarte encerrado en casa lamentándote?

Shikamaru no le respondió y siguió jugando.

-La vida sigue Shikamaru, eres un hombre inteligente y sabes que es así.- dijo fríamente la chica. Shikamaru comenzó a frustrarse.- de nada sirve que te encierres en tu pieza como un bebito llorón.

Shikamaru sinceramente se estaba enfureciendo. ¿Qué mierda pretendía esta mujer? ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría?

-Asuma-san ya no volverá, acéptalo.

En eso Shikamaru golpeó el tablero de shogi y lo mandó a volar. Temari ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo lo miró fijo y él también a ella.

-¿Qué quieres Temari?- preguntó molesto el chico levantandose.

-Que reacciones.- dijo la muchacha con el ceño fruncido manteniendo su posición.

-Déjame tranquilo!- bramó el chico.- No todos somos como tú Temari, yo soy un cobarde que no se atreve a ir al funeral de su sensei, soy un inútil, un bueno para nada, lo sé! No tienes por qué venir a echármelo en cara!

-Yo no vine a eso.

-Entonces ¿que mierda quieres de mí Temari?!- chilló desesperado el chico. La muchacha se levantó para quedar a su altura.

-Que te dejes de hacer el machito y lo dejes salir todo.- bastó con eso para que la quedase mirando impactado.

La muchacha prosiguió y un montón de recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, unos recuerdos que ella había querido enterrar y no volver a recordarlos, pero con cada palabra que salía de su boca una imagen aparecía en su cabeza.

-Toda tu ira…-

 _Una habitación de hotel totalmente destrozada..._

-tristeza…

 _Una muchacha en medio de esa oscura habitación, llorando desconsoladamente..._

-miedos…

 _Llamando a sus padres, rogándoles que volvieran a su lado..._

-y todo lo demás.- terminó Temari seriamente.

Shikamaru apretó los dientes y sus puños, estaba a punto de explotar. Temari hacía lo imposible por mantenerse firme, pero el ver a su hombre así le partía el corazón.

-Al menos tú tuviste la fortuna de despedirte de Asuma-san y no verlo volar en mil pedazos, sin tener la oportunidad de decirle un mísero adiós.- la voz de Temari tembló, en eso pasó por el lado del Nara hacia la puerta de la habitación.- Buenas noches Shikamaru.

Shikamaru la tomó del brazo e impidió que se fuera.

-Lo se…- sus lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus marrones ojos, en eso soltó a Temari- soy un maldito bebé llorón…

Shikamaru comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Temari inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, lo abrazó. El chico se aferró a ella, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro sin parar de llorar. Mentiría si dijera que Temari, en ese instante, no estuvo a punto de quebrarse con él, pero se mantuvo estoica, su hombre necesitaba una mujer fuerte en estos minutos, necesitaba un soporte, alguien en quién apoyarse y liberar todas sus emociones, por lo que respiró profundo y simplemente se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte y dejar que liberara absolutamente todo…

 **Uff... sinceramente hasta a mí me dió pena escribir esto, transmitir este tipo de emociones sinceramente es díficil, ponerte en el lugar de los personajes y escribir lo que sienten en las distintas situaciones que pasan, es un poco complicado.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, un lindo y a la vez triste momento Shikatema ya que por fin se pudo dilucidar un poco el cómo se sintió Temari cuando salió del hospital y estuvo esas dos semanas post muerte de sus padres.**

 **Sé que este momento en el manga/anime es un momento muy díficil para Shikamaru y con Shikaku obviamente te transmite sentimientos distintos ya que es un momento padre-hijo, pero lo quise adaptar con Temari, uno porque mi Shikaku ya está en el cielo en este fic y otro porque quería adaptar este momento como un momento Shikatema, para que se transmita el amor y confianza que se tienen ambos :3**

 **Bueno... sin nada más que decir, les deseo un buen fin de semana, besitos y abrazos.**


	100. Capítulo 100: El rey

**Woah! Capítulo 100! Dios Mío!**

 **Shikamaru sigue deprimido por la muerte de Asuma, pero cierta persona importante para él le hará ver que no puede seguir lamentándose menos ahora que Asuma les dejó a ambos "su legado". Por otro lado Minato decide finalmente contarle toda la verdad a Naruto, ¿Cómo reaccionará el rubio?**

 **ATENCIÓN: Escena subidita de tono, pero sólo eso ;P, aún falta para el lemon XD. Enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 100: "El rey"**

No distinguió cuanto tiempo había pasado, una hora o unos minutos, el punto es que ahora se encontraba recostado en el pecho de su amada Temari, mientras ella acariciaba con su delicada mano su cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Ya había parado de llorar, y el silencio inundaba la habitación, en el fondo le agradecía de corazón a Temari por apoyarlo siempre, pero parte de él también se sentía mal por ser siempre él el vulnerable. De todas formas, se acomodó un poco en el pecho de ella y pudo sentir como el corazón de su mujer se aceleraba. Ella también estaba triste, lo sabía, no era ningún idiota, como detestaba ser un hombre débil. En eso, notó el olor de Temari, por Kami que olía exquisito, esa mezcla de camelia y vainilla lo volvía loco. El muchacho levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de su amada, brillaban en la oscuridad, la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana hacía que su rostro se viera hermoso, bueno en realidad… ella se veía hermosa, el negro le venía de maravilla. No cruzaron palabra, sólo se miraron, el la miró con esa mirada penetrante característica suya y Temari no pudo evitar sucumbir ante su mirada. Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse a su chica para apresar sus labios en un lento beso, el cual se fue profundizando a medida que corrían los segundos. Sin parar de besarse, el Nara se colocó encima de ella y con sus manos comenzó a acariciarle sus tersas piernas, mientras que Temari, con sus delicadas manos, le recorrió todo el torso. El muchacho, sin ningún pudor le levantó la falda por completo mientras le acariciaba los muslos, Temari no pudo evitar ahogar unos leves gemidos dentro de la boca de su hombre. Ya la erección del Nara era evidente y al rozar la intimidad de Temari, pudo notarlo más aún. En eso se separó de la boca de su novia y comenzó a atacar su cuello, la rubia se tuvo que tapar la boca para no emitir algún gemido fuerte. Cuando la mano derecha de Shikamaru había llegado a la braguita de Temari con toda la intención de arrancársela, el muchacho se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o estaba a punto de hacer. Paró en seco y se separó bruscamente de Temari, dejándola completamente confusa y excitada.

-Lo siento…- el muchacho se sentó en el piso y apartó la mirada. Temari se reincorporó, se arregló la ropa y se sentó junto a él. Con su mano derecha tomó el mentón de Shikamaru y con suavidad volteó su rostro hacia ella para que la mirase.

-Está bien mi amor, yo entiendo.- dijo empáticamente la muchacha, no podía negar que se había quedado con las ganas, pero hasta ella opinaba que no era el momento ahora.

-Gracias Temari.- expresó el muchacho de corazón.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y de seguro Kushina estará preocupada.- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba. Shikamaru asintió, aunque le fascinaba estar con ella, sinceramente quería un momento a solas para pensar. Cuando la muchacha se fue, el Nara se recostó en el piso de su pieza y miró el techo, luego no pudo evitar pensar en "ella", en como la estaría pasando. Sin darse cuenta, sus mismos pies lo llevaron hacia la puerta de su casa, afortunadamente su madre dormía, ya que eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche. Tomó su auto y se dirigió hacia aquel lugar.

000

Naruto no había probado bocado, se sentía muy triste por la repentina muerte de Asuma, y el ver llorar a Konohamaru le había partido el corazón y también, el solo mirar el rostro de su amiga Karito lo carcomía por dentro, no tenía que ser un genio para notar que la muchacha estaba sufriendo interiormente.

-Vamos Naruto, sé que ha sido un día difícil, pero tienes que comer algo.- le dijo su padre mientras cenaba. El rubio, al igual que Shikamaru, no quiso volver al departamento, prefirió irse con su padre al suyo para estar más tranquilo.

\- No entiendo por qué papá…- dijo el muchacho frustrado.- por que tuvo que pasar esto. Asuma-sensei…

\- Lo sé…- dijo Minato triste y paró de comer, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, debió proteger a Asuma, así como lo estaba haciendo con su hijo, pero ya estaba harto… tantas mentiras, debió ser honesto del principio y trabajar en equipo, de esa forma quizás… Asuma estaría… Minato se llevó las manos al rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- preguntó Naruto confuso con la reacción de su padre.

-Naruto… debo confesarte algo.- dijo Minato seriamente.- Es sobre la muerte de Asuma, el rapto de Gaara, la muerte de Rasa y el rapto que sufriste a los 12 años… Todo tiene conección y tiene un solo nombre, Orochimaru.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y escuchó atentamente toda la verdad, esta vez Minato no omitió ningún detalle, le contó todo. Una vez que terminó Naruto se sentía nauseabundo con tanta información, pero estaba furioso con su padre por haberle mentido.

-Y tuviste que esperar a que Asuma-sensei muriera para que me dijeras toda la verdad papá?- Naruto miró fríamente a su padre.

-Naruto, yo solo lo hice para-

-NO ME DIGAS QUE FUE PARA PROTEGERME! Y QUE HAY DE GAARA?! HINATA?! Y QUE HAY DE KARITO?! ACASO LA VISTE HOY?! ESTABA DESTROZADA! ACABA DE PERDER AL HOMBRE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE SU VIDA Y TU AHÍ CALLADITO COMO SI NADA?!

Minato guardó silencio, no sabía que decir, en eso Naruto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Minato mirando el reloj, eran casi las 11 de la noche.

-Le voy a contar todo a Karito, luego haré lo mismo con Gaara y Hinata.

-¿Te volviste loco?! Naruto te prohíbo que-

-KARITO TIENE TODO EL DERECHO A SABER LO QUE REALMENTE PASÓ CON ASUMA-SENSEI! ELLA MÁS QUE NADIE!- Bramó el rubio, luego acotó un poco más tranquilo.- Talvez a ti te importe una mierda, pero yo no voy a permitir que esos tal Akatsuki y Orochimaru les toquen un solo pelo a mis amigos y a mi novia, y si los tengo que enfrentar lo haré!

En eso el rubio menor, salió por la puerta azotándola dejando a Minato completamente anonadado.

 _"Naruto… perdóname…"_

000

Shikamaru llegó al parque dónde siempre se echaba la siesta con ella, no había ningún alma, estaba tranquilo y al haber luna llena, ésta iluminaba todo el lugar. Se sentó en el árbol de siempre, recostando su espalda contra el tronco y comenzó a mirar las estrellas, definitivamente era un espectáculo precioso.

-¿Están bellas no?- dijo una voz femenina detrás del árbol.

-Sí.- dijo el muchacho apáticamente sin dejar de contemplarlas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor… supongo… ¿y tú?

-Supongo que bien.- dijo la muchacha, en eso pasaron por lo menos unos 10 minutos de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego Karito decidió romperlo.- ¿Temari fue a verte? Estaba bastante ansiosa en el funeral.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar el firmamento.

-*Sigh* no vale la pena seguir lamentándose Shikamaru, y no te daré sermones porque de seguro Temari ya se encargó de eso. Sólo quiero decirte que no es culpa tuya. Esos tal Akatsuki son tipos peligrosos y Asuma hizo lo que hizo para protegerlos tanto a ti como a Ino y Choji. No busques culpables, las cosas solo se dieron así.

Shikamaru seguía sin decir nada.

-Sinceramente detesto cuando te ensimismas.- dijo la muchacha levantándose y girándose sobre sí misma para ir hacia la posición de Nara. El chico ya no miraba el cielo, ahora tenía la cabeza gacha.- ¿Vas a estar así para siempre Shikamaru? La vida sigue, si yo puedo entenderlo por qué tu no?

-Tú no estuviste ahí Karito.- habló el Nara de repente sin levantar la cabeza.- Si no hubiese tomado la decisión de ir a ayudarlo, nada de esto habría pasado. Ino habría escapado y de seguro Asuma se las habría podido arreglar solo para huir.

-Y sigues culpándote. El otro tipo también estaba en el área sabes? Perfectamente pudo haber encontrado a Ino y peor, talvez si no hubiese estado Choji para defenderla la habría matado al instante.- contrargumento la castaña.- Creeme que estaremos toda la noche viendo las mil posibilidades en las que habría terminado esto.

Nuevamente el Nara guardó silencio. La muchacha se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y lo tomó bruscamente por los hombros.

-Deja de lamentarte! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hundirte en tu miseria mientras nos preocupas a Temari, a mi y a la tía Yoshino?!- el Nara ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. En eso Karito lo soltó.- Perdón, pero si hay algo que me irrita es ver a mi mejor amigo en un hoyo sin que yo pueda hacer nada.

En eso la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Espero que reacciones pronto, porque tanto tú como yo tenemos un "rey" al cual proteger.- dijo la chica sin voltear a mirarlo. Shikamaru reaccionó y levantó la cabeza para ver la espalda de su amiga.

 _"Karito tu…"_ pensó el muchacho en eso tanto él como Karito se distrajeron con un auto que se estacionaba cerca del del Nara y vieron como cierto rubio se bajaba del vehículo y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos.- dijo seriamente Naruto una vez que llego su posición.

000

-¿Cómo le fue a Itachi?- preguntó Minato. Estaba en el despacho de su departamento junto a Kankuro, Kakashi y Yashamaru.

-No muy bien.- acotó el peliplateado.- Itachi logró acorralarlo, pero Kabuto intervino y logró salvarlo.

-Maldita sea!- Minato tiró su vaso de sake al suelo, estaba frustradisimo por lo de la muerte de Asuma y más aún con su reunión con Naruto.- ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Podrías partir contándome toda la verdad Minato-san.- exclamó una voz femenina desde la ventana.

Minato y los demás voltearon hacia la ventana para ver de quién se trataba y Minato quedó de piedra al ver que era Karito.

 _"¿Cómo rayos? No sentí su presencia"_ pensó Kakashi perplejo. _"Estos Sarutobi, nunca paran de sorprenderme"_

-Karito…- exclamó Minato.- ¿Acaso tú…?

-No es la única.- Ahora una voz masculina habló desde la otra ventana.- Yo también quisiese saber que rayos pasa aquí Minato-san.

-¿Tú?!- esta vez fue Kankuro el que habló al ver a su "cuñado" en la otra ventana.

-Vaya, tal parece que estás al tanto de todo.- Shikamaru miró a Kankuro fríamente.- Temari siquiera sabe que estás aquí?

-Si le llegas a decir algo te juro que- Kankuro comenzó a acercarse al pelinegro, pero éste mismo lo interrumpió.

-Ya es tarde, ella ya sabe que Orochimaru asesinó a sus padres.- dijo el Nara sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada al castaño. Kankuro paró en seco y luego miró a Minato como exigiéndole una explicación. Minato simplemente suspiró.

-Kushina se lo contó Kankuro y luego yo se lo corroboré, ella misma vino a enfrentarme cuando se enteró.- explicó Minato.

-¿Qué tanto le contaste?!- exigió saber Kankuro. Minato iba a responderle, pero Karito intervino.

-No es que quiera ser descortés, pero el asunto de Temari puede esperar.- dijo fríamente la castaña mientras miraba a Minato.- Necesito que tú mismo me cuentes todo Minato, lo de la estafa… lo de la bóveda… el rapto de Gaara… y la muerte de Asuma.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras miraban a la castaña. Minato tragó saliva, aquella niña tenía esa misma mirada firme que Hiruzen, no por nada era su nieta.

-Y…- continuó Karito.- aprovechando que están Kankuro, Yashamaru-san y Kakashi-sensei… quisiera saber todo sobre Akatsuki, en especial… sobre Hidan y Kakuzu.

La firme mirada de la muchacha hizo que la habitación de repente se tornara fría, estremeciendo a más de alguno de los presentes.

 _"Karito"_ pensó Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, "¿ _Qué es lo que pretendes?"_

000

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Naruto le contaba absolutamente todo. El pelirrojo había recibido un mensaje de texto del rubio para que se encontraran afuera del departamento, por lo que ahora se encontraban allí.

-¿y Karito y Hinata-chan lo saben?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ahora mismo Karito fue a enfrentar a mi viejo.- le respondió el rubio.- Sólo falta Hinata.

-¿Están en la discoteque?- preguntó curioso Gaara.

-No, están en el depa.- respondió el rubio, en eso Gaara comenzó a avanzar.- ¿Gaara adónde vas?

-Karito no es la única que tiene asuntos con tu padre Naruto.- dijo el pelirrojo decidido mientras avanzaba hacia el departamento del rubio el cual solo se encontraba a unos bloques por lo que no tardaría en llegar a éste. Naruto suspiró, pero siguió a su amigo ya que comprendía perfectamente el por qué de su actuar.

000

Una vez que Minato terminó de contarles todo a Karito y Shikamaru, se sentía nauseabundo. El día de hoy definitivamente habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

Shikamaru no sabía como reaccionar, había sido exceso de información. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a analizar exceso de información, sólo que no estaba emocionalmente preparado para tanto. En eso miró a Karito, ella se había mantenido completamente seria durante todo el relato de Minato y no había articulado palabra.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?- preguntó de repente la chica.- ¿Cómo piensan protegernos Minato? Y lo que más me concierne ahora es… ¿qué van a hacer con Hidan y Kakuzu? Porque está más que claro que volverán a por mi.

-No te preocupes Karito.- intervino Kankuro.- te asignaremos escoltas, no te vamos a dejar sola en ningún momento y lo mismo haremos con Gaara, Naruto y Hinata. Y en lo que respecta a esos dos asesinos, los vamos a encontrar no te preocupes por eso.

-¿No creen que sería más fácil atraparlos aquí?- dijo la chica. Todos la miraron perplejos.- De hecho hasta se me ocurre un plan.

-Me rehúso!- exclamó Shikamaru de repente, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala, menos a Karito.

-Aún no he dicho nada Shikamaru.

-Sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando y me opongo totalmente.- Shikamaru miró fijamente a la muchacha, quién también lo miró firmemente.

-Deja de lado el sentimentalismo Shikamaru y acepta que es la opción más lógica y con un porcentaje altísimo de poder capturarlos.- contraargumentó la castaña.

-Y con otro porcentaje altísimo de que logren su cometido.- batalló el chico.

-Sabes que no los van a encontrar nunca. La única forma es atraerlos.- dijo la muchacha. En eso Naruto y Gaara llegaron al departamento y comenzaron a escuchar desde el balcón, no les apeteció entrar por la puerta, puesto que querían espiar.

-Esperen!- se hartó Kankuro de tanto misterio.- ¿Cómo es eso de atraerlos? ¿Qué plan se te ocurre Karito?

-Quiere ser carnada.- se adelantó el Nara con el ceño fruncido. Todos quedaron de piedra y cierto rubio irrumpió en la sala.

-NOOOO!- Naruto entró por la ventana seguido por Gaara.- Ni siquiera lo pienses Karito! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Quieres ir directamente a la boca del lobo o que?!

-No es buena idea Karito.- intervino Gaara.- Yo y Naruto hemos visto de lo que son capaces Akatsuki, no te recomiendo que los enfrentes.

-*sigh* de todas formas sus opiniones...- dijo Karito mientras miraba a los tres muchachos.- …me tienen sin cuidado.

En eso la muchacha miró a los adultos. En especial a Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Verdad que es la mejor opción, Kakashi-sensei?- dijo la castaña mirando al peliplateado.

Kakashi miró anonadado a la muchacha, vaya que sabía por dónde atacar.

-En realidad, no es una mala idea.- dijo el peliplateado con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No la alentes Kakashi.- lo regañó Minato.

-¿Y los policías presentes no van a opinar?- Ahora la chica miró a Kankuro y Yashamaru. El castaño miró a su tío con rostro inseguro y el rubio habló.

-Primero me gustaría escuchar el plan.- dijo el rubio. La muchacha sonrió victoriosa.

-Tsk.- Shikamaru se dirigió a la ventana a mirar un rato el firmamento, vaya que detestaba ser genio a veces, pues su lógica le decía que la condenada de su amiga tenía razón, era la única opción lo suficientemente viable para capturar a Hidan y Kakuzu. La chica explicó el preámbulo del plan lo cual convenció demasiado tanto a Yashamaru como a Kakashi, de hecho los dejó impresionados. Minato, Naruto y Gaara, a regañadientes, no pudieron seguir oponiéndose.

-No es mala idea.- acotó Kankuro.- Si usamos a Karito de carnada y con un plan bien elaborado puede funcionar.

-Claro que…- acotó Kakashi.- entre más seamos en esto mejor, después de todo… más personas, más apoyo.

-Puedo elaborar un plan perfectamente, pero necesito saber quienes estamos dentro.- dijo la castaña seriamente.

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Yashamaru alzando la mano. Kakashi y Kankuro hicieron lo mismo.

-Yo también estoy dentro!- dijo Naruto acercándose a la castaña.

-Naruto que hac- trató de decir Minato, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Ya te lo dije! No voy a permitir que Akatsuki y Orochimaru les toquen un solo pelo a mis amigos.- dijo el rubio decidido, luego miró a Karito.- sea lo que sea que planees, cuenta conmigo Karito.

La muchacha asintió. Luego miró a Shikamaru quién aún miraba por la ventana. La chica se acercó a él.

-Sabes muy bien, que si me ayudas, el porcentaje de éxito del plan aumentará considerablemente.- le dijo la chica a su amigo apelando a la lógica, el pelinegro dejó de mirar el cielo para posar su vista en ella.- Te necesito Shikamaru.

-Sólo una condición.- alegó el muchacho.- quiero participar tanto en la elaboración como en la ejecución del plan.

Karito quedó totalmente impactada con eso.

-Olvídalo!- exclamó la chica.

-Entonces olvídalo tú también!- se negó el muchacho.

-¿Qué crees que esto es un juego Shikamaru?!- la chica alzó un poco la voz.- Yo no voy a arriesgar tu vida no seas estúpido!

-y yo no voy a permitir que arriesgues la tuya.- ahora estaban frente a frente desafiándose.

-A mí no me van a matar, me necesitan viva, en cambio a ti, te volarán los sesos a la primera que te vean.- dijo molesta la chica.

-Esa es mi condición, la tomas o la dejas.- dijo decidido el chico. La chica no pudo evitar gruñir, le había hecho un maldito jaque.- Sabes que no tienes opción.

La muchacha guardó silencio y lo miró fijo. La tensión en el ambiente había provocado que todos los presentes se quedaran helados mirando a los genios. Luego la chica ya resignada suspiró.

-*sigh* Tsumaranai… y así quieres que te crea que soy más inteligente que tú si me acorralas de esta manera.- se quejó la chica aburrida. Luego alzó la mano hacia el Nara.- Trato hecho entonces.

El muchacho sonrió de lado mientras chocaba las manos con su amiga. Ambos se miraron complicemente, la noche aún no acababa y ya cada uno estaba maquinando un montón de estrategias en sus cerebros, sólo faltaba… compartir ideas…

000

Pasaron toda la noche elaborando entre los dos el plan, luego temprano en la mañana se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Konoha, ambos necesitaban toda la información posible sobre Akatsuki. Mientras leían Karito se sentó frente a su amigo y lo miró fijo.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la chica, en eso el muchacho la miró.- Necesito saber todo lo que pasó, si voy a estar frente a frente con Hidan y Kakuzu, necesito saber todo, sus habilidades, sus personalidades, la manera en que reaccionan, todo.

-Karito yo-

-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte que revivas un evento tan traumatico, y de seguro los policías te deben de haber interrogado hasta más no poder.- argumentó la chica.- pero sabes que necesito esa información.

-Sabes muy bien, que no lo digo por eso.- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla. La muchacha se limitó a esperar a que comenzara. El muchacho suspiró resignado y cuando iba a comenzar su relato, Karito habló.

-Shikamaru.- la chica sostuvo su mirada firme.- No omitas _ningún_ detalle ¿me oíste?

El Nara no quería que ella escuchara, sabía perfectamente que aunque estuvieran en una situación crítica en la que debían ambos mantener la mente fría, tanto para él como para ella el escuchar el cómo murió Asuma con tanto detalle, era un sufrimiento tanto para él recordarlo, como para ella escucharlo, pero no tuvo opción y se limitó a hacer caso a la petición de su amiga. Una vez que terminó el relato, Karito seguía estoica y sólo se limitó a agradecer la información otorgada por su amigo. Él no quiso seguir indagando en el tema y se limitó a hacer lo que debía hacer. Una vez que salieron de la biblioteca, Karito tomó un camino separado al Nara.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó el chico.

-A dormir un poco.- dijo la chica cansada.- y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Ya tenemos el plan, sólo faltaría explicárselos a Kankuro y los demás.

-No quieres entrenar un poco?- sugirió el Nara.- Puede que tengamos que luchar.

-*bostezo* nah! No me apetece.- dijo la chica colocando su pose típica, Shikamaru la miró perplejo.- Nos vemos.

En eso la chica se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar no sin antes decirle algo al chico.

-Yo que tú mensajeo a Temari para que no se preocupe, no te vaya a pillar de sorpresa entrenando.- dijo Karito mientras seguía avanzando. Una vez que la chica se perdió de vista, Shikamaru le hizo caso y mensajeó a Temari, diciéndole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por él, que iba a descansar el día de hoy en su casa. Sinceramente se sentía pésimo por mentirle a su amada y por estar haciéndole esto, técnicamente se iba a ir a enfrentar a unos asesinos en serie para proteger a su amiga, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El protegería a Karito con su vida de ser necesario y por supuesto si alguno de esos sujetos osara acercarse a Temari, los enfrentaría sin dudarlo, porque ahora la cobardía que tanto lo caracterizaba había pasado definitivamente a un segundo plano. Ahora… había algo que necesitaba saber, algo que había dejado de lado desde el cumpleaños de Sai, pero que en ningún momento había dejado su mente. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente con los padres de Karito? Ahora, con todo lo que Minato les había contado surgieron varias dudas en la mente del Nara que definitivamente necesitaba aclarar, por lo que en vez de dirigirse a casa decidió desviarse hacia aquella discoteque que desde ya hacía unos meses se había convertido en parte de su vida ya.

 **Ayayay, Shikamaru va a ir por su cuenta a enfrentar a Minato, ese hombre esconde mucho insisto...**

 **Bueno... el plan está listo sólo faltaría... ejecutarlo. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Saldrá todo acorde a lo planeado por los genios u ocurrirá algo inesperado?**

 **Misterios, tensión y se viene acción! Besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	101. Capítulo 101: Déjalo salir

**Minato le termina contando la verdad a Shikamaru sobre la muerte de los padres de Karito y a su vez lo que realmente ocurrió con el abuelo de ésta. Por otro lado los sentimientos de Karito comienzan a surgir de la represión, ¿Qué ocurrirá? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 101: "Déjalo salir"**

Minato estaba en su oficina cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante.- dijo el rubio mientras miraba unos documentos. En eso el Nara traspasó la puerta.- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Pasó algo?

-No realmente, el plan ya está hecho.- acotó el muchacho desinteresadamente.- Karito me dijo que pasaría a ver a Kankuro para explicarle con mayor detalle.

-Ya veo.

-Minato-san, en realidad vine por otro motivo.- dijo el muchacho mirando seriamente a Minato.- es sobre algo que les escuché hablar a usted y a Asuma en la fiesta de Sai.

Minato lo miró sin comprender, en eso Shikamaru le explicó lo que había oído.

-Minato-san, por favor dígame la verdad, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente con los padres de Karito?- quiso saber el pelinegro.

-*sigh* está bien Shikamaru, te contaré, después de todo… que caso tiene seguir ocultando cosas.- el rubio respiró profundo mientras el Nara lo miraba atento.- Los padres de Karito, al igual que los de Temari, fueron asesinados.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creerlo.

-¿Qué?!- expresó horrorizado.- Espera… acaso fue…

-Sí, Orochimaru los asesinó.- continuó Minato.- Ese día, Karito junto a su hermano y sus padres salieron a pasear y Orochimaru mandó a uno de sus secuaces a cortarle los frenos al auto. Después, en medio de la carretera, otro secuaz provocó que ellos chocaran y al tener los frenos descompuestos el impacto fue fuerte. Afortunadamente los cuatro sobrevivieron al choque, pero la madre de Karito estaba atascada en el asiento del copiloto y la bencina corría por doquier, por lo que el padre de Karito le exigió que sacara a su hermano del auto y ella obedeció, pero cuando se disponía a ir a ayudar a sus padres el auto estalló. Orochimaru estaba esperando oculto en el bosque esperando la oportunidad para raptar a Karito, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el mismo Hiruzen, el abuelo de Karito, reconoció a uno de sus secuaces y lo siguió. Tuvieron una breve pelea y cuando se oyeron las sirenas de la policía Orochimaru escapó.

Shikamaru apretaba los dientes, ya lo tenía harto el tal Orochimaru, no sólo le había destrozado la vida a la mujer que amaba sino que también le había jodido la vida a su mejor amiga. En eso, Shikamaru tuvo una corazonada.

-Orochimaru, ¿tuvo algo que ver en la muerte del abuelo de Karito también?- preguntó el muchacho seriamente.

Minato lo miró asombrado, vaya que era perspicaz este muchacho.

-Sí, efectivamente. Hiruzen-san, no murió de un infarto, fue asesinado por Orochimaru.- detalló el rubio.- Fue un día en que Karito había ido a tu casa a jugar contigo. Enviaron a un secuaz de Orochimaru a raptarla, pero el hombre se confundió y raptó a Konohamaru, él no recuerda nada porque lo drogaron, pero Hiruzen logró darse cuenta e impidió el rapto, pero el mismísimo Orochimaru estaba allí esperando a su secuaz. Nuevamente Orochimaru y Hiruzen-san se enfrentaron. Hiruzen-san logró lastimar a Orochimaru, pero él antes de escapar le lanzó una senbon envenenada a Hiruzen-san, por lo que murió al instante debido a su edad. Asuma fue quién descubrió el cuerpo y les mintió a Karito y Konohamaru de que su abuelo había muerto de un infarto.

Shikamaru no hallaba que decir, era como si ese maldito hombre le hubiese quitado a cada ser preciado en la vida de Karito, ahora sentía unas ganas enormes de asesinar a ese sujeto, hacerlo pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a su amiga. Minato miró al chico acongojado.

-¿Piensas contarle?- preguntó el rubio.

-No.- dijo secamente el chico.- No es el momento ahora, ya está afectada emocionalmente por lo de Asuma, esto definitivamente la descolocaría.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Gracias por confiar en mí Minato-san.- agradeció el muchacho, luego tomó un semblante serio.- Ahora… a lo segundo que venía…

En eso comenzó a contarle el plan, detalle por detalle.

000

Aprovechando que su madre había ido a comprar, Shikamaru se dispuso a entrenar un poco. Ya era media tarde cuando el timbre sonó. Cuando el chico abrió la puerta quedó perplejo al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Ino?- dijo el chico mirando a la rubia.

-Hola Shikamaru.- saludó la muchacha. El chico la hizo pasar y le ofreció algo de beber. La chica aceptó y se sentaron a tomar algo de té.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco mejor.- dijo el muchacho sin expresar emoción alguna.

\- Supongo que ya debes de estar hasta la coronilla con lo del funeral, pero de verdad que Choji y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti, Shikamaru.

-Lo siento.- dijo el chico mirándola.- Pero no me sentía preparado para ir.

-Entiendo.- dijo la chica mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.- ¿Has visto a Karito?

-Sí, nos reunimos hoy.

-¿Y cómo está ella?

-Asumiendolo, al igual que yo.- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

\- A veces, de verdad me arrepiento de haberlos abandonado.- a Ino empezó a temblarle la voz.- Si no me hubiese peleado con Sakura por Sasuke, aún seguiríamos siendo todos amigos. Asuma no habría tenido por qué reunirnos y de seguro esto no habría pasado *snif*

Shikamaru miró anonadado a la rubia mientras sollozaba, pero decidió calmarla.

-Ino.- Shikamaru le tocó el hombro, ella lo miró fijo.- No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie lo que pasó con Asuma. Creeme, podríamos estar toda la vida viendo las mil y una posibilidades de haber evitado esto. No te culpes Ino, no vale la pena.

-Pero… Asuma… sensei.- Ino rompió a llorar. Shikamaru simplemente la abrazó para que se desahogara. Cuando la muchacha se calmó se separó un poco del chico.- Lo siento… es que… todavía no me cabe en la cabeza todo lo que pasó.

-Lo sé… creeme que te entiendo, pero… lo mejor que podemos hacer para honrar a Asuma, es seguir siendo amigos, es lo que él siempre quiso. De todos modos, a pesar de todo, yo nunca te he dejado de considerar mi amiga Ino, al igual que Karito y Choji. Siempre te hemos considerado nuestra amiga.- dijo sinceramente el muchacho. La chica nuevamente se emocionó.

-Gracias Shikamaru. Honraré a Asuma-sensei y… no permitiré que tú y Choji sigan haciendo estupideces.- bromeó la chica.- La pobre de Karito no puede cargar sola con semejantes niñitos bobos.

Shikamaru sonrió, definitivamente Ino le había calmado un poco el día. Una vez que la chica se fue, el Nara se quedó mirando el atarceder por su ventana.

 _"Hm, creo que ya es hora de que te visite, Asuma…"_

000

 _Ella corría por el bosque…_

 _Una guadaña…_

 _Shurikens volando por el aire en todas direcciones…_

 _No supo en qué minuto terminó peleando con Hidan. El maldito era un imbécil, pero era fuerte y su guadaña era extremadamente peligrosa. Pudo divisar a Naruto y Kakashi en el suelo malheridos, y ella… sin nada de energía, apenas respiraba. Sus piernas ya no respondieron más y terminó tropezándose._

 _-Te tengo!- exclamó Hidan mientras sacaba su pistola para dispararle. Karito esperó lo inevitable, pero al oír el disparo no sintió dolor, pero pudo sentir un líquido tibio que salpicaba en su cara._

 _Al abrir los ojos lo vió caer…_

 _Se había interpuesto entre ella y la pistola, le atravesó el vientre…_

 _Ella horrorizada vió como caía muerto al piso y no pudo evitar gritar desesperada._

 _-SHIKAMARU!_

Karito despertó sudando frío. Se había quedado dormida, cansada por el trasnoche. Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, y aún se podía ver el atardecer. La muchacha al tocarse la cara vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. No podía evitarlo, estaba preocupadísima por el bienestar de Shikamaru.

 _"Por que tienes que ser tan terco baka!"_ estaba molesta que el maldito quisiese enfrentarse con ella a Akatsuki, pero aunque hubiese rechazado su ayuda, ella sabía perfectamente que él jamás la dejaría sola, por lo que se involucraría en esto con su aceptación o sin ella. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, no pudo evitar sentir rabia, por lo que pateó el tablero de Shogi que tenía cerca de ésta. Una pieza en particular salió volando y chocó en la pared dónde tenía pegada unas fotos, despegando una. La chica fue a recogerla y se la quedó mirando. Eran ella y Shikamaru cuando tenían 6 años, el mismo Asuma se las había tomado, no pudo evitar sentirse miserable e impotente.

 _"Si te mueres que va a ser de Temari idiota, después de todo lo que han pasado… ¿la vas a dejar sola? ¿Qué hay de la tía Yoshino? ¿Crees que soportará perder a su hijo después de perder a su esposo? ¿Qué hay de Choji, Ino, Naruto, Lee y todos los que te aprecian? ¿qué hay… qué hay de mí?"_ pensó la chica, pero decidió desechar esos pensamientos. Se levantó y tomó rumbo al cementerio, necesitaba verlo, a él, a su querido tío Asuma.

000

No tardó mucho en llegar puesto que el cementerio estaba a solo media hora en auto. Allí estaba su tumba junto a los demás miembros de la familia Sarutobi. Shikamaru se sentó frente a la tumba de su sensei y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, aún conservaba el encendedor de su sensei, por lo que se llevó el cigarro a su boca y lo encendió. Luego colocó el cigarro sobre la tumba de Asuma.

-Lamento llegar tarde.- se disculpo el muchacho.- Ya no dudaré. Puede que me esté arriesgando mucho con lo que voy a hacer, pero… no la dejaré sola. La voy a proteger, así como tú siempre lo hiciste. No permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima.

Shikamaru estaba decidido, enfrentaría a Akatsuki. Por Asuma, por Karito, por sus amigos que estaban involucrados, y por ella… su amada Temari.

 _"Te juro que te las cobraré todas, Orochimaru"_

000

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al cementerio, una vez que llegó a la tumba de Asuma se encontró con un cigarro en medio de la lápida, estaba a medio terminar y la llama se había apagado, lo tomó entre sus manos con nostalgia y luego divisó a un lado de la tumba un objeto de color dorado, lo tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que era el encendedor de Asuma, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

 _"Que despistado eres…"_ pensó para sí la chica mientras se colocaba el cigarro en la boca y lo encendía con el encendedor. Probó una calada y expulsó el humo por la boca.

 _"Sigo sin verle la gracia a esto…"_ dijo para sí mientras se le irritaban un poco los ojos por el humo del cigarro. En eso dejó el cigarro encendido nuevamente en la tumba de su tío. La miró con tristeza, le había costado tanto asumir que Asuma ya no estaba con ella, que jamás lo volvería a ver, que cada vez que fuera al techo a mirar las estrellas ahora, no sentiría ese apestoso olor a cigarro nunca más… Miró a otro costado de la tumba y vió un kunai, el cual estaba enterrado en una parte de la lápida con una fotografía. En ella estaban Shikamaru, ella misma, Choji, Ino y… Asuma. Tenían aproximadamente 12 años, fue la primera vez que fueron a Yakiniku Q los 5, si no mal recordaba esa foto la tenía Choji, tal parece que también había venido a dejar su recuerdo a Asuma. Karito miró a su tío en la foto y no pudo evitar recordar algo que el mismo Asuma le había dicho en una ocasión.

 _\- Karito, ¿aún no te acuestas?- preguntó Asuma mientras se asomaba por la puerta._

 _\- Sí, en un momento, estaba decidiendo si cortarme el cabello o no, ha crecido bastante ¿no crees?_

 _\- Hm... dicen que cuando una chica se corta el cabello es símbolo de que perdió a un hombre importante para ella.- dijo Asuma pensativo.- Por qué no simplemente te lo recoges en una cola de caballo, se te vería lindo._

 _\- ¿Tú crees?- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, luego simplemente respondió- hmm, me vale._

Karito tomó el kunai de Choji y lo puso sobre su cabeza, justo en la unión de su cola de caballo, sin preámbulos se cortó el cabello con el kunai, el cual comenzó a caer por sus hombros. Miró la tumba con una mirada que no denotaba emoción alguna, pero la preocupación no podía abandonar su corazón.

-¿Qué debo hacer Asuma? ¿Qué debo hacer…?- preguntó la muchacha frustrada mientras unas nubes despejaban la luna en el cielo, bañando con su tenue luz azulina a la triste muchacha, quién, aunque no lo pareciera, su mundo estaba completamente destrozado.

000

Shikamaru había vuelto al cementerio por el encendedor, como podía ser tan despistado, rogaba porque alguien no lo hubiese visto y lo hubiese hurtado. Al llegar allí gruñó al no verlo dónde lo había dejado.

-Mendokusei…- se quejó el chico, en eso al darse vuelta vió unos cabellos castaños cerca de la tumba de Asuma junto a la fotografía de Choji. No pudo evitar el sentirse acongojado, sabía perfectamente que ella había estado allí y aún seguía sufriendo internamente.

Por corazonada el muchacho se dirigió al parque dónde siempre se echaban la siesta y la vió. Allí estaba, sentada bajo el árbol con la cabeza gacha, tal cual había estado él la noche anterior. Se acercó a ella sin emitir sonido alguno, pero ella sabía que él estaba allí, esos pasos perezosos los podía reconocer en cualquier parte.

-¿Ocurre algo Shikamaru?- preguntó la chica sin levantar la cabeza.

-Eso quería preguntarte yo, ¿ocurre algo Karito?- respondió el muchacho. Karito suspiró y nuevamente abrió la boca después de pasados unos minutos.

-Si te digo que desistas me mandarás al diablo verdad?

-Si sabes la respuesta para qué preguntas.- dijo el muchacho algo fastidiado, ¿de verdad estaba preocupada por eso? No… él la conocía bien, talvez en parte le preocupaba su bienestar, pero podía sentir en su corazón que estaba acongojada.

-Si te digo que tienes un 90% de morir protegiéndome ¿que harías?- esta vez la chica lo miró.

Shikamaru le sostuvo la mirada sin titubeos.

-Si cumplo con el objetivo vale la pena.- acotó el muchacho sinceramente. Karito se levantó y se puso a su altura.

-Lo sabía, lo haces por venganza.- dijo la muchacha molesta.

-¿Tú no?- preguntó Shikamaru mirándola.- No soy idiota Karito, apenas supiste la verdad te sentiste culpable y responsable de la muerte de Asuma, y ahora quieres vengar su muerte ¿o me equivoco?

-Sólo quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron, además entre más pronto detengamos a Akatsuki estaremos más cerca de Orochimaru.- dijo Karito seriamente.- Así que sí, en parte lo hago por Asuma, pero también lo hago para proteger a Gaara, Naruto y Hinata.

-Entonces puedes entenderme perfectamente el por qué hago lo que hago.

-Puedo cuidarme sola Shikamaru ya soy mayor de edad.- resopló molesta la castaña.

\- No insistas, sabes que no te dejaré sola.

-Deja de estar encima mío Shikamaru!- bramó la chica.- No soy tu maldita novia!

-Pero eres mi maldita amiga! Mi hermana! La mujer con la que he crecido y compartido por 13 años de mi vida!- alzó la voz el Nara sin apartarle la mirada.- Así que te voy a proteger con mi vida te guste o no!

Karito comenzó avanzar molesta pasando de largo al pelinegro, pero antes se detuvo a decirle algo.

-Eres un egoísta, ni siquiera piensas en Temari o la tía Yoshino, yo no soy la única mujer en tu vida Shikamaru.- dijo la muchacha mientras le daba la espalda.

-No sé de que te asombras, si tú harías exactamente lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo si estuvieras en mi lugar.- arremetió el Nara, en eso se dio media vuelta y fue hacia Karito. La muchacha no se había movido de su posición.- Además, no puedo dejarte ir. Tú misma lo dijiste, tenemos un "rey" al cual proteger.

La muchacha se giró hacia él con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarlo, él pudo notar que temblaba, estaba acumulando una gran cantidad de sentimientos.

En eso, Shikamaru la tomó por los hombros y la acercó hacia él. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, mirándose fijamente. Ella se reflejaba en los orbes marrones de él y él en los ojos índigos de ella. En ese instante, Shikamaru juntó su frente con la de ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Déjalo salir!- fue todo lo que le dijo el Nara para que Karito abriera los ojos de par en par y sus lágrimas cargadas de fuertes sentimientos acumulados comenzaran a rodar por su bello rostro. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensionarse y rompió a llorar en los brazos del Nara. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de él y dejó salir absolutamente todo.

-*snif* Asuma!- chillaba la chica desconsolada en el pecho de Shikamaru. Él, por supuesto que la abrazó fuerte, tal como Temari lo hizo con él cuando estuvo destrozado. Ahora podía entender el como se sintió su mujer cuando él mismo se descargó con ella. Tenía ganas de llorar junto a su amiga, pero debía mantenerse firme.

Una vez que Karito se tranquilizó, Shikamaru le ofreció llevarla a su casa, pero la chica le dijo que no tenía ganas de volver y le preguntó si podía acompañarla un rato a tomarse algo, el chico aceptó por lo que fueron a un pub cercano. Estuvieron una media hora, no hablaron mucho, pero Karito ya se sentía mejor. Una vez que salieron del pub, pasaron por un callejón con dirección hacia el parque, dónde Shikamaru había estacionado su auto.

-Karito Sarutobi.- llamó una voz detrás de ellos. Tanto Shikamaru, como Karito se voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Eran dos hombres vestidos con una capa negra con nubes rojas, Shikamaru los reconoció al instante y se puso enfrente de Karito mientras le susurraba _"son ellos"._ Lo demás pasó en una milésima de segundo, Hidan golpeó a Shikamaru y lo mandó a volar hacia un basurero. Karito no pudo ni reaccionar, ya que todo se volvió negro, había sido knockeada por el mismo Kakuzu.- Así se hacen las cosas.

-Suel… ten… la…- Shikamaru intentaba reincorporarse, el golpe que le había dado Hidan había sido fuerte. Hidan lo miró burlón, y mientras le hacía un rudo gesto con la mano, tomó a la inconsciente muchacha y la cargó sobre el hombro.

-Adióssss.- se burló el peliblanco, mientras él y Kakuzu desaparecían por unos edificios. En eso, Shikamaru se incorporó y tocó su oído.

-La carnada está lista.- dijo el muchacho mientras con un rápido movimiento, saltó ágilmente hacia el techo del edificio de adjunto y comenzó a seguir por los edificios al par de hombres.

-Bien.- acotó Naruto al escuchar el aviso de Shikamaru y salió de su posición mientras conducía la motocicleta que le había prestado Kankuro, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Shikamaru.

\- La presa ya fue capturada.- acotó Kankuro mientras miraba fijamente a Yashamaru y Kakashi, quienes estaban en la estación de policía atentos a los movimientos de los genios.

-Vamos.- enunció Yashamaru, mientras se dirigía hacia su auto junto a Kankuro y Kakashi.

000

Naruto le envió un mensaje de texto a Gaara, anunciándole que el plan había iniciado su ejecución, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y más aún cuando Kushina lo asustó por detrás en son de broma. Gaara soltó el celular por el susto y Kushina se dispuso a recogerlo, pero Gaara fue más rápido y lo tomó él. Esto no le gustó a Kushina, su ahijado se veía nervioso y ella lo conocía muy bien como para hacerla tonta.

-Gaara? Hay algo que deba saber?- preguntó seria la mujer.

Gaara guardó silencio. Sinceramente no podía mentirle a esa mujer, por lo que terminó contándole todo. Kushina no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca del asombro, pero la cosa se puso peor cuando Temari apareció de entre las sombras.

-Que dijiste Gaara?...- Temari no podía creer lo que oía.- ¿Qué Shikamaru y Karito qué?!

Gaara no tuvo más opción que contarle todo lo que sabía a su hermana provocando nada más y nada menos que la furia de la rubia.

-Temari, ¿adónde vas?!- le gritó Kushina cuando la rubia, furiosa, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ese hombre me va a tener que escuchar! Ya estoy harta de las mentiras Kushina! Ahora Minato me va a tener que contar absolutamente todo!- dijo decidida la rubia de Suna y cerró la puerta con furia.

000

Shikamaru iba saltando edificios sin perder de vista a Hidan y Kakuzu en ningún instante.

-Hidan…- dijo Kakuzu.

-Ya lo sé.- exclamó el peliblanco mientras sacaba su pistola y se volteba hacia el Nara para comenzar a dispararle. El pelinegro se puso a cubierto al instante.- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso mocoso!

-Vamos!- exclamó Kakuzu mientras seguía avanzando. Hidan lo siguió pero sin dejar de dispararle a Shikamaru, luego le lanzó un papel bomba a su posición. Cuando llegaron al camión un kunai rozó a Hidan, al voltearse vió a Shikamaru corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Pero como mierda…?!

-Hidan! No te distraigas!- dijo Kakuzu mientras saltaba hacia el camión y se subía al asiento del conductor. Hidan comenzó nuevamente a dispararle a Shikamaru mientras saltaba hacia el camión también. Una vez que aterrizó justo cuando Kakuzu apretó el acelerador, vió a Shikamaru en el borde del edificio mirándolos. Hidan le mostró el dedo del medio y le sacó la lengua. En eso, para sorpresa de Hidan, Shikamaru saltó hacia el vacío.

 _"¿Qué rayos?! Piensa matarse?!"_ pensó Hidan confundido, en ese instante, apareció una motocicleta justo en la trayectoria del Nara, y éste cayó en el asiento, atrás del conductor.

-Vamos por ella Naruto!- ordenó el pelinegro completamente serio.

-Hai!- respondió seriamente el rubio mientras aceleraba.

-Kakuzu! Nos siguen!- chilló Hidan mientras cargaba su arma y comenzaba a dispararle al dúo. Naruto comenzó con maniobras evasivas. En eso, y para sorpresa de Hidan y Kakuzu, Shikamaru sacó un arma de su bolsillo y comenzó a dispararles.

 _"Pero que mierda? ¿cómo es que tiene un arma?!"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras también comenzaba con las maniobras evasivas.

 _-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- preguntó el Nara a su amiga una vez que se tranquilizó._

 _-No.- dijo la muchacha apartándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos.- quisiera ir a tomarme algo._

 _Shikamaru la miró confuso, pero ella le sostuvo la mirada con un semblante serio como queriendo transmitirle algo, ella miró de reojo los árboles a su derecha y Shikamaru comprendió al instante._

 _-*sigh* como quieras, tu siempre bebiendo… iré por mi billetera al auto.- dijo el Nara mientras iba a su auto a buscar su "billetera". Karito comprendió que su amigo le había entendido, había llegado el momento de ejecutar el plan…_

 _"Ya veo…"_ pensó Kakuzu, recordando ese momento. _"Lo tenían planeado desde un principio"_

-Hidan!- llamó Kakuzu a su compañero, éste lo miró de reojo mientras seguía disparando.- Prepárate, porque esto se pondrá feo. En eso notó una barricada de policías al frente, con Kankuro a la cabeza apuntándolos.- Sujetate!

En eso Kakuzu aceleró hacia la barricada.

-Kakuzu! ¿Qué mierda haces?!- a Hidan no le gustó nada lo que hacía su compañero, ¿por qué iba directo hacia los policías?!

Una vez que estuvo a unos metros de la barricada, Kakuzu dio una tremenda vuelta en U y nuevamente apretó el acelerador, pero esta vez hacia la motocicleta de Naruto, no sin antes lanzar un papel bomba hacia la rueda delantera de la motocicleta de Naruto.

-Mierda! Naruto salta!- gritó el Nara, mientras él y Naruto saltaban de la motocicleta mientras la rueda salía volando y Kakuzu arrasaba con lo que quedaba de ella. Una vez que el camión se alejó, Kakashi llegó a la posición de los chicos, mientras éstos se levantaban afortunadamente ilesos.

-¿Todo bien chicos?- preguntó Kakashi como si nada. Naruto miró a Shikamaru y éste tranquilamente sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió con el encendedor de Asuma.

\- El paquete ya fue entregado.- dijo mientras exalaba el humo.- Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! Hora de irnos.

-Hai!- exclamaron los dos aludidos. En eso comenzaron a avanzar hacia el auto del peliplateado.

-Oi Nara!- lo llamó Kankuro. Shikamaru se volteó a verlo.- Cuando esto termine, me debes una motocicleta!

Shikamaru simplemente sonrió de lado mientras se metía en el auto de Kakashi junto a Naruto. En eso sacó un dispositivo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, era una especie de rastreador, el cual mostraba un puntito que se alejaba.

-¿Posición?- preguntó Kakashi mientras aceleraba.

-Van hacia el noreste, por la ruta 64.- dijo el Nara seriamente mientras cruzaba miradas con Naruto.

-No te preocupes Shikamaru, la rescataremos.- animó el rubio. Shikamaru asintió y miró su bolsita trasera con todos los aditamentos que había traído, estaba listo, listo para rescatarla, listo para luchar, listo para morir si fuese necesario por protegerla.

 _"Sólo resiste, Karito…"_

 ** _Ha! Las asusté verdad?! XD, nah... no pasa nada entre esos dos, sólo amistad y cariño, lo máximo que tendrán será el besito de los 12 años y listo, Shikamaru está loco por Temari y Karito muere por Lee, así que... despreocupense, sólo quería trollear un rato muahahaha._**

 ** _Y comienza la acción! El paquete ya fue entregado, ahora nuestros guapos heroes deben ir a rescatar a la damisela en apuros._**

 ** _Lirio! Ya era hora! Te eché de menos! Ay que bueno que no me has dejado de leer hihi, no te preocupes mujer tengo todo fríamente calculado, pero no te voy a spoilear, muahahahaha._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos a todos los que me leen, byebye_**


	102. Capítulo 102: Ninjas en el bosque

**Sábado por la noche y subo capi hihi. Como bien dijo nuestro Shika el paquetito ya fue entregado, ahora a ejecutar el plan, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Saldrá todo acorde a lo planeado? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 102: Ninjas en el bosque.**

Minato esperaba ansioso, si todo salía según lo que le había dicho Shikamaru, ahora mismo se debería de estar ejecutando el plan. En eso tocaron la puerta y Minato fue inmediatamente a abrir. Cuando lo hizo quedó de piedra al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Temari?- preguntó anonadado el rubio.

-Ahora mismo me vas a contar toda la verdad Minato, y esta vez sin mentiras ni omiciones ¿me oíste?!- bramó Temari furiosa. Minato tragó saliva, la muchacha prácticamente echaba chispas por los ojos, por lo que no tuvo más opción.

-*sigh* está bien Temari.- suspiró resignado el rubio.- Sientate, te contaré toda la verdad.

Mientras el rubio le contaba todo a Temari, no pudo evitar sentirse nauseabunda, era un montón de información. La estafa… las amenazas… la dichosa bóveda… la muerte de sus padres… el rapto de Gaara… la muerte de Asuma… todo tenía conexión y por fin todo tenía sentido. Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Temari.

-Como pudiste mentirnos así Minato- dijo la chica molesta.- Como pudieron tú y Kankuro ocultarme esto!

-Temari… Kankuro lo hizo para-

-A LA MIERDA SI LO HIZO PARA PROTEGERME!- La rubia se levantó del asiento alterada.- Y ahora se las anda haciendo de héroe para atrapar a los tipos que mataron a Asuma-san?!

Minato guardó silencio. En eso Temari quiso preguntarle algo.

-Por favor Minato… dime que no es cierto lo que me dijo Gaara. Dime que no es cierto lo que van a hacer Shikamaru y Karito.

Minato iba a responderle, pero su celular sonó. Al ver de quién se trataba no pudo evitar mirar a Temari. La chica miró de reojo el celular para ver el nombre de su hermano. Minato simplemente contestó.

-¿Kankuro?- dijo el hombre. El muchacho le dijo que la primera parte del plan había sido un éxito y que ahora se dirigían hacia el escondite de Hidan y Kakuzu.- Bien… te veré allá.

Una vez que colgó miró a Temari, quién le sostuvo la mirada firmemente.

-Me vas a llevar contigo te guste o no Minato.- dijo Temari decidida, tenía un popurrí de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba furiosa con Kankuro y Minato por haberle mentido, sentida con Gaara y Kushina por ocultarle la verdad, y una mezcla entre decepción y furia con Shikamaru por irse a hacer de héroe y dejarla completamente de lado; pero a quién había decidido hacerle la guerra era a aquel hombre que le había arrebatado a sus padres y ahora mismo le estaba jodiendo la vida a ella y sus amigos.

 _"Juro que te encontraré y te las cobraré todas Orochimaru."_

000

Hidan y Kakuzu ya estaban a las afueras de Konoha, cerca de la frontera con el País del Sonido.

-*Bostezo* ¿por qué nos tenemos que ir caminando Kakuzu?- dijo fastidiado Hidan mientras cargaba a Karito sobre el hombro, a pesar de que estaba inconsciente la habían atado de manos y pies y la habían amordazado en el caso de que despertase.

\- Guarda silencio Hidan, no queremos que la mocosa se despierte.- dijo Kakuzu aburrido. En eso su tranquilidad se vio afectada cuando les arrojaron desde los árboles dos kunais. Ambos reaccionaron al instante. Hidan bloqueó el kunai con el cordel de su guadaña y Kakuzu lo desvió con otro kunai, el problema fue que…

-Maldición!- exclamó el peliblanco al ver lo que portaban ambos kunais.

-Son sellos explosivos!

En eso al estallar ambos sellos, éstos envolvieron tanto a Hidan como a Kakuzu en una nube de humo. El cordel de Hidan se hizo añicos, pero el hombre salió ileso de la explosión junto a su presa.

-Kakuzu!- exclamó Hidan por su compañero.

-No te preocupes, no estoy herido!- dijo el otro hombre saliendo de la nube de humo también ileso. -Olvida eso y no sueltes a la mocosa.

Hidan comenzó a mirar hacia los árboles.

-Muestrense hijos de puta cobardes!- amenazó el peliblanco, luego sacudió el inmóvil cuerpo de la muchacha en su hombro.- La quieren?! Vengan por ella!

-Hidan arriba!

El peliblanco miró hacia arriba para divisar a Shikamaru quién les volvía a lanzar a ambos unos kunais explosivos.

-Tú!- exclamó Hidan al reconocer al muchacho.

-Otro sello explosivo!- exclamó Kakuzu.- Hidan esquivalo!

Ambos hombres esquivaron los sellos antes de que explotaran.

-¿Que le pasa a este sujeto?!- chilló Hidan confundido.- ¿Acaso no le importa su amiga?!

-Sabe perfectamente que la vamos a proteger, no es ningún idiota.- dijo Kakuzu poniéndose al lado de Hidan y mirando fijamente al Nara, quién los observaba desde la rama de un árbol.

-Hmp.- musitó Shikamaru mientras saltaba de la rama hacia ellos.- Bien, terminemos con esto.

Quedaron frente a frente sin hacer ningún movimiento, analizándose cada uno. Kakashi y Naruto, quienes estaban a una distancia prudente, aguardaban para atacar en el momento preciso.

 _"Buen trabajo Shikamaru, sigue así"_ pensó el peliplateado mientras observaba desde un árbol el encuentro.

En eso Shikamaru aprovechó de tomar la guadaña de Hidan que había sido partida en dos por la explosión y se lanzó hacia ellos. Hidan inmediatamente lo apuntó con su pistola.

-Mocoso imprudente!- exclamó el peliblanco mientras lo apuntaba.- Te volaré los ses-

Pero Hidan vió literalmente estrellas, Karito le propinó un codazo en plena nuca provocando que Hidan perdiera el equilibrio y a la vez la soltara. Kakuzu quedó anonadado por unos segundos.

 _"Pero que… ¿estuvo consciente todo este tiempo?"_ el hombre no lo podía creer, pero tuvo que despabilarse pronto ya que Shikamaru lo atacó con la guadaña de Hidan, por lo que tuvo que esquivarla agachándose.

-Grr ¿quién me golpeó?!- chilló Hidan, en eso vió como Karito lo miraba fijamente, estaba amordazada y atada de manos y pies, pero aún así la chica intimidaba.- Mocosa de mierda! ¿Cómo te atreves?

En eso Karito levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Hmp, ¿Qué piensas hacer niñita? ¿Intimidarme con esa pose?- se burló Hidan, en eso, Shikamaru lanzó un kunai que pasó entremedio de las manos de Karito liberándoselas.- ¿Pero que..?!

-No me subestimes idiota!- Karito se sacó la mordaza y, aún atada de pies, se impulso hacia el anonadado Hidan para propinarle un puñetazo que lo arrojó unos metros atrás.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru seguía atacando a Kakuzu con la guadaña.

-No puedo creer que me obligues a retroceder.- se expresó Kakuzu mientras esquivaba todos los ataques del Nara. En eso chocó contra un árbol.- Diablos!

 _"Ahora Naruto!"_ pensó Shikamaru mientras le lanzaba la guadaña a Kakuzu y se alejaba de él. Kakuzu la esquivó y ésta quedó incrustada en el árbol por encima de su cabeza.

-Toma esto idiota!- Naruto salió de un árbol y le arrojó un kunai explosivo. Antes de que el kunai llegara a Kakuzu, Kakashi pudo notar que hizo un sello de manos. En eso hubo una explosión que Hidan pudo apreciar desde lejos.

-Kakuzu!- chilló el peliblanco por su compañero.

Naruto se colocó al lado de Shikamaru mirando como se disipaba la nube de humo. Una vez que se disipó Kakuzu ya no estaba.

-Pero que rayos?!- exclamó Naruto.

 _"Mierda! Un jutsu de sustitución"_ pensó Shikamaru al ver un pequeño tronco en el lugar dónde estaba Kakuzu hace un rato.

 _"Demonios!"_ pensó Kakashi e inmediatamente reaccionó bloqueando el ataque de Kakuzu, quién iba a atacarlo por detrás.

-Ni creas que no te noté Kakashi.- dijo el hombre mientras ambos forcejeaban.

-Debí imaginarlo.- acotó el peliplateado, en eso otro Kakuzu apareció por su lateral y le propinó una patada que lo mandó a volar.

 _"Pero que…"_ Kakashi no alcanzó a reaccionar y la patada le dio de lleno mandándolo a un árbol.

-Kakashi-sensei!- chilló Naruto al ver a su sensei en el árbol.

 _"un clon de sombra, demonios!"_ Kakashi ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso de la variedad de técnicas de ninjutsu que Kakuzu manejaba.

En eso Kakuzu se puso enfrente de Shikamaru y Naruto.

-Siguen ustedes!- exclamó el hombre haciendo un sello de manos mientras que aparecían varios clones de él mismo.

-Bah! Yo también puedo hacer eso!- dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo que Kakuzu.- Jutsu clones de sombra!

Varios Narutos aparecieron cerca del original y se abalanzaron sobre los demás Kakuzus.

-Naruto no gastes chakra innecesariamente!- le advirtió Shikamaru, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso y también se unió al ataque de sus clones.

Shikamaru tuvo un mal presentimiento y al girarse vió como Hidan lo apuntaba con su arma, por lo que reaccionó al instante y esquivó la bala.

-Mocoso de mierda te mataré!- dijo el peliblanco apuntándolo.

 _"Mierda, no tengo donde refugiarme!"_ Shikamaru estaba a campo abierto no podría escapar de las balas.

-MUERE!- Chilló Hidan, pero cuando estuvo a punto de disparar un kunai desvió su arma y furioso miró de dónde provenía.- Pero que…

Karito estaba levantada y totalmente desatada de manos y pies.

-Hmp, ya te olvidaste de mi, Hidan- dijo la muchacha mirándolo fría y fijamente.

-Tsk, mocosa del demonio.- en eso Hidan se abalanzó hacia ella aprovechando que estaba desarmada, pero Shikamaru se interpuso y ambos quedaron forcejeando con kunais en mano.- ya me tienes harto mocoso del demonio!

En eso Hidan se hizo hacia atrás y sacó su segunda arma y comenzó a dispararles a ambos chicos, quienes lograron refugiarse en unos árboles. Siguió saltando hacia atrás hasta llegar a su caída arma, ahora tenía sus dos armas, pero aún le faltaba algo. Hidan miró hacia el árbol dónde aún yacía el tronco de Kakuzu y su… guadaña. Sin dejar de disparar hacia los árboles, Hidan comenzó a correr hacia su querida arma.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar!- Shikamaru salió de su escondite y le arrojó un kunai explosivo a los pies de Hidan, éste tuvo que retroceder para que la explosión no lo alcanzase.

-Mierda!- bramó Hidan por no poder seguir avanzando, en eso casi le dio ataque cuando vió a Karito correr hacia su guadaña.- Maldición, no!

Hidan retomó su misión, pero Shikamaru nuevamente se lo impidió arrojándole shurikens.

-TE VOY A MATAR MOCOSO DE MIERDA!- en su furia comenzó a dispararle al Nara, pero éste se refugió en la rama del árbol en el que estaba.

Karito logró llegar a la guadaña, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, Kakuzu apareció detrás de ella.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses!- Kakuzu estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero un kunai desvió su atención, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo.-Maldición! Kakashi!

En eso el peliplateado sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararle por lo que Kakuzu no tuvo más opción que ponerse a cubierto. Karito sin perder el tiempo sacó la guadaña, pero cuando se disponía a ir a ayudar a su amigo quedó de piedra. Shikamaru estaba en el suelo, al parecer Hidan le había lanzado un kunai explosivo a la rama dónde estaba y había caído al suelo. Hidan lo estaba apuntando con ambas pistolas, totalmente dispuesto a matarlo.

 _"Maldición! No llegaré a tiempo!"_ pensaba Karito nerviosa, si se lanzaba con la guadaña hacia Hidan no lo alcanzaría lo único que tenía era… _"Son sólo 10 metros! Hazlo!"_ en eso Karito con todas sus fuerzas lanzó la guadaña hacia Hidan para desviar su atención, lográndolo.

-Muere mocoso de… mierda!- Hidan se tuvo que agachar para que su propia guadaña no le cortara la cabeza. En eso, Shikamaru le propinó una patada hacia arriba, mandándolo lejos.

Shikamaru miró hacia dónde estaba Karito, quién estaba arrodillada, había utilizado chakra para mandar esa guadaña hacia Hidan y estaba exhausta.

-Karito atrás de ti!- le gritó Shikamaru. Karito no alcanzó a reaccionar y uno de los clones de Kakuzu la mandó literalmente a volar de una patada.- Maldición!

Shikamaru se lanzó hacia la trayectoria de la muchacha para interceptarla. Logró amortiguar el golpe, pero terminó él golpeándose con el árbol.

-Karito! Karito!- la muchacha estaba semiconsciente.

-Ese… golpe… me dio de lleno…- apenas podía hablar.

-Tranquila no habl- pero Shikamaru no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Hidan lo mandó a volar de una sola patada.

-Hasta que te golpee mocoso.- se burló Hidan, mientras Shikamaru nuevamente chocaba contra el tronco de un árbol, luego el peliblanco miró a la ya inconsciente Karito.- Creo que esto me pertenece.

Hidan nuevamente tomó a la muchacha y se la echó al hombro. Shikamaru reaccionó al instante y sacó la misma pistola con la que le había disparado antes y apuntó a sus pies. Hidan comenzó a retroceder.

-Mierda! Olvide que tenía un arma!- se quejó el peliblanco mientras se ponía a cubierto.

Mientras tanto, Naruto peleaba contra los clones de Kakuzu, logró vencerlos a todos, pero sus clones también fueron vencidos y tuvo que deshacerse de los que quedaban suyos ya que le estaban haciendo perder mucho chakra y se estaba cansando, en eso el Kakuzu real fue a atacarlo, pero Kakashi lo impidió bloqueado el ataque con un kunai.

-Bien hecho, Kakashi.- se burló el hombre, en eso Naruto notó algo peculiar en aquel "Kakuzu"

-Kakashi sensei! Cuidado!- chilló Naruto. En eso Kakashi notó el sello explosivo en el cuerpo de Kakuzu, por lo que rápidamente le dio una patada para alejarlo de ellos mientras el "Kakuzu" explotaba. La nube de humo llegó hasta dónde estaban Shikamaru y Hidan, por lo que el Nara dejó de disparar ya que no podía ver a su oponente y Hidan aprovechó la conmoción para reunirse con su compañero. Naruto y Kakashi hicieron lo mismo. Una vez que la nube se disipó Naruto, Shikamaru y Kakashi miraban fijo a Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Bien hecho Hidan, la recuperaste.- felicitó Kakuzu a su compañero.

-Mierda.- expresó Naruto- tienen a Karito de nuevo. ¿Qué hacemos, Shikamaru?

-No te preocupes.- dijo Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar a sus oponentes.- Yo la recuperaré!

Naruto miró confuso a Shikamaru, pero Kakashi pudo comprender lo que tramaba.

-Entendido.- dijo Kakashi mirando al Nara.- Te lo dejo a ti, Shikamaru.

En eso el Nara comenzó a acercarse a Akatsuki.

-Ha! ¿Qué piensas hacer mocoso?- se burló Hidan mientras sostenía a Karito con una mano y con la otra su guadaña, que había logrado recuperar.

Shikamaru iba totalmente decidido, ya no había cobardía en su corazón, el haber perdido a Asuma y el tener que rescatar a su mejor amiga no le daban el lujo de poder siquiera sentir miedo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era confiar en sus capacidades y salvar a su amiga. Ya no había tiempo de salir corriendo solo avanzar hacia adelante, hacia ella.

 _-*bostezo*- Shikamaru no soportaba el sueño, todos los niños corrían y se divertían, pero él, echándose la siesta. Cuando cerró los ojos sintió como otra persona se colocaba a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos vió a una niña acurrucada cerca de él.- Oye ¿Qué haces?_

 _La pequeña abrió los ojos y lo miró con pereza._

 _-Pues dormir, tengo sueño- le respondió la niña._

 _-Si pero… por que a mi lado? Puedes irte a dormir a otro lugar._

 _-Me da pereza irme a otro, éste fue el más cercano que tenía, además… te vi dormir plácidamente y me dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo ^^- dijo la pequeña ahogando un bostezo._

 _A Shikamaru le daba pereza discutir con aquella niña, por lo que suspiró resignado._

 _-Como quieras…- dijo el chico mientras se volvía a acurrucar._

 _-A propósito…- mencionó la niña nuevamente recostada a su lado, Shikamaru se giró para verla de reojo.- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. ¿por?_

 _-Pues si voy a tener un compañero de siesta necesito saber su nombre no?_

 _-Ajá.- en eso el Nara nuevamente se dio la vuelta para retomar su siesta, pero no sin antes hablarle por última vez a la castaña antes de volverse a dormir.- ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Karito, Karito Sarutobi._

 _-Gusto en conocerte Karito._

 _-Igualmente, Shikamaru.- en eso ambos niños se quedaron completamente dormidos._

Shikamaru seguía avanzando, mientras tanto Naruto como Kakashi se ponían en guardia.

-Prepárate Naruto.- le susurró Kakashi al rubio.

-Hai!- exclamó Naruto mientras disimuladamente Kakashi le entregaba algo por detrás.

 _Un niño castaño esperaba a su nuevo amigo en el mismo lugar dónde lo había conocido mientras comía sus papitas, en eso una niña castaña llegó al lugar en vez del pelinegro._

 _-Oh! Hola!- saludó la pequeña amistosamente._

 _-Hola! Perdón, no sabía que estaba ocupado.- respondió el castaño levantándose de su lugar._

 _-Nah, no te preocupes.- dijo la niña despreocupadamente.- Soy Karito, Karito Sarutobi ¿y tu?_

 _-Choji, Choji Akimichi.- le respondió el niño tímidamente._

 _-Te ves agradable Choji, gusto en conocerte.- le dijo la castaña dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, esto hizo que Choji se sonrojara levemente.- Oh! ¿son papitas?!_

 _-Ehh, si, ¿quieres?- dijo el chico ofreciéndole._

 _-Claro! Gracias ^^- expresó la niña contenta mientras sacaba una papita._

 _-Que hay Karito!- saludó Shikamaru mientras se asomaba por la escalera.- Oh! Ya conociste a Choji?_

 _-Si! Y me acaba de regalar unas papitas ¿quieres?- le ofreció la castaña. En eso los tres pequeños pasaron una tarde holgazaneando y comiendo papitas mientras miraban tranqulamente las nubes y formaban un lindo lazo de amistad que duraría por siempre._

Shikamaru se detuvo a unos metros del dúo e inmediatamente les lanzó un kunai explosivo.

-¿Otra vez eso?!- exclamó Hidan mientras él y Kakuzu saltaban hacia los lados para que la explosión no les diera.- ¿Le temes a mi poderosa guadaña?

Ambos aterrizaron lejos de la pequeña explosión. En eso Kakashi se lanzó a atacar a Kakuzu con su kunai. Kakuzu bloqueó los ataques del peliplateado con sus brazos.

-Yo soy tu oponente.- le dijo Kakashi mientras lo miraba fijo. En eso siguió asestándole con el kunai y una que otra patada haciendo retroceder a Kakuzu. Kakuzu logró bloquear con éxito el último ataque de Kakashi, provocando que soltara el kunai y aprovechó de comenzarlo a atacar. En eso comenzaron un intercambio de golpes y patadas.

Hidan miraba la pelea desde un árbol, en eso vió como Shikamaru le apuntaba con su arma y comenzaba a dispararle a los pies.

-Oi oi oi!- exclamaba Hidan mientras retrocedía por el árbol hacia arriba.

Kakashi y Kakuzu seguían peleando entre ellos, pero en un descuido del peliplateado Kakuzu lo agarró del pie y lo lanzó hacia un árbol.

-¿Me disparas a los pies? Qué patético! No quieres lastimarla verdad?! Pues entonces ven por ella cobarde!- Hidan esquivaba las balas mientras sostenía firmemente a Karito.

Kakashi había logrado aterrizar en el árbol y con su chakra enfocado en sus pies logró mantenerse en el tronco. En eso Kakuzu comenzó a escalar por el tronco de la misma manera y empezó a atacar a Kakashi, haciéndolo retroceder. Ambos comenzaron a asestarse golpes, y Kakashi en un descuido de Kakuzu logró asestarle una patada mandándolo fuera del árbol y aprovechó de atraparlo en el aire y hacerlo girar hacia el suelo. Una vez que lo arrojó de cabeza al suelo, el cuerpo del hombre se hizo agua. Kakashi se sorprendió un poco, ¿dónde rayos había…? En eso Kakuzu apareció de un pequeño charco de agua que había a unos metros y nuevamente se lanzó hacia Kakashi.

Hidan escaló nuevamente a un árbol y Shikamaru dejó de dispararle.

-Ha! ¿qué pasa? ¿se te acabaron las balas?- se burló el peliblanco, en eso el pelinegro le lanzó un kunai explosivo. Provocando que el peliblanco saltara para evitar la explosión. En su caída, Shikamaru aprovechó de lanzarle un kunai directo en su trayectoria.- Maldición!

Hidan se giró sobre sí mismo y enterró su guadaña en el árbol para apoyarse en ella y evitar que el kunai le diera.

-Ha! Ya quisieras.- se burló Hidan.- Hagas lo que hagas no servirá de nad-

Hidan no pudo continuar ya que Shikamaru corrió por el árbol y apareció enfrente de él con el puño en alto dispuesto a golpearlo- ¿qué?!

Hidan bloqueó el golpe de Shikamaru con su mano izquierda mientras sostenía a Karito con la derecha. El golpe de Shikamaru dobló un poco el brazo de Hidan logrando que quedaran frente a frente. En eso rápidamente Shikamaru se alejó del hombre y ambos aterrizaron en el piso.

-Ha! Buen intento, pero ni siquiera lograste tocarla.- dijo Hidan burlonamente mientras miraba fijamente al Nara.

-Ya verás, que la recuperaré.- expresó desafiante el Nara sin dejar de mirarlo. En eso desde el bosque se oyeron disparos y una sirena de policía.

-Mierda!- exclamó Hidan. Kakuzu, quien seguía peleando con Kakashi logró divisar unas luces de colores en el bosque.

-Hidan!- exclamó Kakuzu. El peliblanco comprendió y sacó una esfera del bolsillo.

-Sayonara mocoso!- en eso arrojó la esfera al piso y una bomba de humo los envolvió a él y Shikamaru. El Nara se cubrió la boca y siguió a Hidan, no permitiría que se le escapase por nada del mundo.

 _"Cuento contigo, Shikamaru"_ dijo Kakashi mentalmente mientras seguía en lo suyo con Kakuzu. En eso Kakuzu le asestó una patada y lo alejó de él. Inmediatamente, el hombre también se dispuso a sacar una bomba de humo de su bolsillo para escapar.

-No creo que quieras perderte la diversión Kakuzu.- exclamó Kakashi, en eso la sirena y las luces cesaron. Kakuzu miró confundido a Kakashi.

 _"Que mierda…"_ se dijo Kakuzu mentalmente. En eso Naruto apareció encima de un árbol con un objeto en la mano.

-Hehe, ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Te asustó mi juguetito?- en ese instante Naruto encendió el aparato que comenzó a chillar y girar emitiendo luces de color azul y rojo.

-No puede ser… Naruto!

 **Chan! Naruto salvando el día haha! La batalla ya inició y nuestros guapos heroes demostrarán todas sus habilidades para rescatar a Karito. Vamos Chicos! Besitos byebye.**


	103. Capítulo 103: No eres como ellos

**Meh! No pienso irme sin doble cap, hacía rato que no lo hacía haha. Naruto acaba de hacer tontos a Hidan y Kakuzu, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Ya que... ambos ya fueron separados. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 103: "No eres como ellos"**

-Hehe, ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿Te asustó mi juguetito?- en ese instante Naruto encendió el aparato que comenzó a chillar y girar emitiendo luces de color azul y rojo.

-No puede ser… Naruto!- bramó Kakuzu furioso, se había enfocado tanto en Kakashi que ni siquiera notó la ausencia de Naruto. En eso, el rubio se ubicó al lado de Kakashi.- Ya veo… en ese instante le pasaste el arma a Naruto y te abalanzaste sobre mí para que el mocoso fuera a ejecutar su plan ¿verdad?

Naruto y Kakashi simplemente guardaron silencio.

-¿Lo tenían planeado del principio no? ¿Esos dos?- analizó Kakuzu.

Hidan ya se había alejado lo suficiente, puesto que no escuchaba más las sirenas, rápidamente tiró a Karito al piso y sacó unas cuerdas de su bolsa para volver a amarrarla y amordazarla.

-Su plan era separarnos ¿verdad?- continuó Kakuzu.- que astuto de su parte.

Hidan comenzó a acercarse a la inconsciente chica.

-Shikamaru Nara y Karito Sarutobi… quizás con que sorpresas le salgan al pobre de Hidan.

Cuando Hidan estaba a un metro de Karito, la muchacha en un movimiento fugaz lo atacó con una de las cuchillas de Asuma, lastimándole la mano al peliblanco.

-Pero qué…- Hidan retrocedió y la muchacha se puso en posición de combate.- Mocosa del demonio! ¿de dónde sacaste eso?! Estabas desarmada lo se!

-Bueno… te diré que, sí logró tocarme.- dijo la muchacha esbozando una media sonrisa. En eso Hidan recordó el efímero ataque que le había dado Shikamaru cuando logró bloquearlo con su mano.

-No puede ser! Fue en ese momento…

-Nunca subestimes a Shikamaru, porque será lo último que hagas!- en eso la muchacha se abalanzó sobre Hidan y comenzó a asestarle con la cuchilla, sin darle tiempo de desenfundar su arma, los ataques de la muchacha eran demasiado rápidos y asertivos, si se distraía podría perfectamente cortarle el cuello. No tuvo opción más que bloquear el ataque con su propio brazo, hiriéndose en el proceso.

 _"Pero que…? Dejó que lo hiriera?"_ pensó la castaña para sí.

-Creeme que duele como condenado, pero me da igual!- exclamó Hidan, en eso desenfundó su arma y Karito rápidamente se alejó. Hidan comenzó a dispararle a las piernas.- Mientras tu maldita cara quede intacta te puedo destrozar lo demás! Woohoo!

Karito se puso a cubierto tras un árbol, pero Hidan le lanzó un kunai explosivo destrozándolo, Karito salió de la nube de humo lo más rápido que pudo, lamentablemente Hidan se puso en su trayectoria.

 _"Mierda!"_ pensó la muchacha al ver al sujeto frente a ella con su lanza en alto dispuesto a atravesarla.

-Toma esto!- en eso un disparo proveniente de los árboles le mandó a volar la lanza a Hidan.- pero que…

Hidan miró hacia dónde salió el disparo y vió a Shikamaru apuntándole.

-HIJO DE PUTA!- Hidan sacó sus armas dispuesto a dispararle a Shikamaru, pero Karito deslizó su pierna para hacer caer a Hidan. Shikamaru nuevamente comenzó a dispararle, pero Hidan rodó sobre sí mismo y se ocultó detrás de un árbol. Karito logró colocarse al lado del Nara en la rama del árbol.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el Nara mirándola de reojo.

-No le quites la vista de encima.- le ordenó la muchacha al chico. En eso un kunai explosivo se dirigió hacia ellos y ambos tuvieron que saltar del árbol.

-AHORA LOS TENGO!- Hidan salió de su escondite y comenzó a dispararles a ambos. Shikamaru y Karito se refugiaron cada uno detrás de un árbol, mientras Hidan recargaba sus armas.

 _"Mierda, ya no tengo más balas"_ se dijo a sí mismo el Nara al notar que se había quedado sin munición, miró de reojo a Karito y ésta comprendió la situación. Nuevamente Hidan comenzó a acribillar ambos troncos.

-Tengo munición para un ejercito, les dispararé toda la noche si es necesario mocosos de mierda!- vitoreó el peliblanco mientras volvía a recargar. Nuevamente comenzó a disparar mientras se burlaba.

 _"Ahora!"_ Karito salió de su escondite y se puso frente a Hidan, quién tanto él como Shikamaru la miraron impactados.

 _"Karito que…"_ Shikamaru iba a moverse también, pero la castaña le hizo un gesto de que se quedara allí.

-Haha, quieres recibir las balas directamente Karito?!- se burló Hidan.

-¿Para qué?, si no puedes lastimarme.- se pavoneó la chica.

-Mocosa insolente!- en eso Hidan comenzó a dispararle, pero no salió ninguna bala.- q-que…

-15 balas por cada arma.- dijo la castaña.- en total son 30 balas por cada uno de tus frenéticos ataques y te demoras exactamente 5 segundos en recargar ambas armas.

-No llegarás!- en eso Hidan sacó sus cartuchos dispuesto a recargar antes de que la muchacha llegara a su posición. Karito alzó su cuchilla y mandó a volar el arma que tenía en la mano derecha antes de que recargara.- Sayonara!

Hidan alcanzó a recargar la segunda arma y cuando se dispuso a dispararle a la castaña, Shikamaru le arrojó la otra cuchilla de Asuma a Karito, quién hábilmente la atrapó con su mano libre y desvió la bala de Hidan, luego al girarse sobre sí misma mandó a volar el arma de una patada. Rápidamente Hidan reaccionó y se lanzó hacia su arma, pero Karito fue más rápida y logró tomarla antes, ahora estaba apuntándole a Hidan.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Hidan.- amenazó Karito mirándolo fríamente. Shikamaru salió de su escondite, ¿qué rayos pretendía su amiga?

-Hahahaha! Piensas dispararme Karito?- se burló Hidan.- Hazlo de una vez! Venga a Asuma! Es lo que quieres no?

Karito le puso el arma en plena frente sin apartarle la vista ni por un momento.

-Cierra la boca, no me provoques o te irá mal!

-Karito que ha- intentó hablar el Nara, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-Quedate dónde estas Shikamaru!- exclamó Karito.

-No lo hagas! No vale la pena!

Karito no lo escuchaba, miraba fijamente al tipo que le arrebató al hombre más importante de su vida. Su mano estaba firme, no podía permitir ningún error, si se llegaba a quebrar podría darle una oportunidad perfecta a Hidan para contraatacar y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Dame una sola razón Shikamaru, para no volarle los sesos.- dijo la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

-No eres una asesina, Asuma no querría esto!

-ASUMA YA NO ESTÁ!- ahora apretó más fuerte el arma contra la frente de Hidan.

-Lo sé.- decía Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a su amiga cautelosamente, no permitiría que cometiera una locura.- Creeme Karito… que yo… al igual que tú lo único que quiero es que este hijo de puta pague por lo que hizo, pero matarlo no es la solución.

Karito guardó silencio sin titubear ni por un segundo.

-No eres como ellos Karito.- dijo Shikamaru ya al lado de ella y tocándole el hombro. La castaña bajó el arma sin dejar de mirar a Hidan.

-Meh sabía que no tendrías los cojones para- pero Hidan no pudo seguir hablando ya que Karito le propinó una patada con toda su furia en plena cara, mandándolo a volar por lo menos unos 5 metros.

-Eso fue por Asuma, hijo de puta!- dijo la castaña mientras lo miraba con furia. Hidan se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas y miró burlesco a Karito, mientras escupía sangre.

-Pegas como una ne- pero esta vez Shikamaru le dio un fuerte puñetazo para cerrarle la boca de una buena vez, lanzándolo cerca de un árbol. Karito miró a su amigo y éste simplemente guardó silencio mientras de su bolsita trasera sacaba una cuerda dispuesto a amarrar al ya inconsciente Hidan.

-Yo me quedaré con él.- dijo de repente el Nara.- Tú ve a ver si Naruto y Kakashi-sensei necesitan ayuda, si mis cálculos son correctos Kankuro no debe tardar en llegar.

Karito analizó a su amigo y vió su mirada fría y calculadora.

-De acuerdo.- dijo empáticamente la chica y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban Kakashi y Naruto, pero antes de eso…- Ten!

Karito le arrojó una de las cuchillas de Asuma al Nara, quién la atrapó sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Ten cuidado.- fue todo lo que le dijo la chica y siguió su camino.

Shikamaru miró al inconsciente Hidan y luego miró al cielo estrellado.

-Deja de fingir y ataca de una vez Hidan.- dijo el Nara sin parar de mirar el cielo.- ya noté que lograste encontrar tu lanza. Así que déjate de rodeos y ataca.

-Hahahaha, mocoso ingenuo.- dijo Hidan mientras se levantaba.- no sé para que le diste ese sermón a Karito si tú lo único que quieres es hacerme pedazos ¿o no?

Shikamaru simplemente guardó silencio mirándolo fijo.

-Me mandaste directo hacia mi lanza, de verdad creí que habías sido un estúpido, pero tal parece… que lo único que querías era ajustar cuentas conmigo.- en eso se lanzó hacia el Nara, éste tomó la cuchilla de Asuma y ambos comenzaron a pelear.- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que acabas de hacer mocoso! Hahahahahaha! Te vas a arrepentir!

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Kakashi seguían enfrentándose a Kakuzu, éste último nuevamente utilizó clones de sombra para mantener ocupado a Naruto y enfrentar a Kakashi. Naruto también quiso usar esa técnica, pero Kakashi se lo prohibió diciéndole que si lo hacía perdería mucho chakra, por lo que el chico se limitó a pelear con todos los clones solo.

Kakuzu comenzó a dispararle a Kakashi y éste dio un salto hacia arriba. Ahora el hombre sacó su segunda arma y comenzó a dispararle en el aire, no podría esquivar las balas en la caída, por lo que Kakashi lanzó un kunai hacia un árbol con un hilo adherido a éste y se impulsó hacia el árbol con el hilo, logrando esquivar las balas. Nuevamente comenzó a dispararle y Kakashi se puso a cubierto detrás de aquel árbol.

 _"Está llevándome a un área abierta, para acabar conmigo"_ pensó el peliplateado al analizar que Kakuzu lo estaba guiando hacia un claro con pocos árboles, para que no tuviera dónde refugiarse.

-¿Así que te escondes eh?- dijo Kakuzu divertido mientras seguía disparando, en eso el árbol comenzó a adelgazarse con tantas balas y Kakashi no tuvo más opción que escalarlo. Kakuzu se dio cuenta de esto y dirigió sus disparos a través de la trayectoria de Kakashi. Cuando Kakashi logró llegar a la cima, Kakuzu le arrojó un kunai que lo atravesó de lleno.

-Kakashi-sensei!- chilló Naruto mientras seguía peleando con los clones.

Kakashi cayó al suelo sangrando y en ese instante se volvió un tronco.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo escondiéndote esta vez, Kakashi.- dijo Kakuzu sin inmutarse.- ¿Pero te atreverás a enfrentarme otra vez?

En eso Kakashi salió debajo de la tierra para asestarle un golpe a Kakuzu, desafortunadamente el hombre fue más rápido y lo esquivó.

-Así de cerca te quería Kakashi.- musitó Kakuzu mientras le lanzaba una senbon directo al costado de Kakashi. Lamentablemente, el peliplateado no la pudo esquivar y le dio de lleno.

-Maldición!- exclamó el peliplateado mientras se alejaba y se sacaba la senbon. En eso, el cuerpo le comenzó a flaquear.

-No te preocupes, no es mortal. Lo iba a utilizar en Karito por si se nos ponía brava, pero al final terminé usándolo en ti.- dijo Kakuzu mientras se acercaba al paralizado Kakashi.- Ya no tienes adonde escapar Kakashi.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru y Hidan seguían su pelea. Shikamaru le arrojó un kunai que Hidan esquivó fácilmente y quedó incrustado en un árbol, en esó aprovechó el descuido del Nara y logró asestarle una patada que lo arrojó al piso y rápidamente se le tiró encima, pero el Nara se giró sobre sí para bloquear el ataque con su cuchilla.

-Estás muerto mocoso!- dijo Hidan forcejeando con Shikamaru.

-Muere Kakashi!- Kakuzu iba a dispararle, pero un kunai fue directo hacia él. Kakuzu lo detuvo en el aire hiriéndose, pero no le importó. Lo que sí le importó fue cuando se le desenrolló un pequeño papelito.- Mierda!

Kakuzu lo arrojó lejos, pero la explosión fue inminente.

Shikamaru estaba a punto de perder en el forcejeo, Hidan estaba a punto de cortarle la yugular.

-Duerme con los peces!- exclamó victorioso Hidan.

-No lo creo.- dijo Shikamaru mientras movía su dedo meñique del cual salían unos hilos y aquel kunai que Hidan había esquivado anteriormente se incrustó en su espalda.

-¿Qué?- Hidan giró la cabeza y casi le dio ataque al ver aquel papelito que se asomaba del Kunai. Instantáneamente se separó de Shikamaru y arrojó el kunai lejos, pero la explosión fue inminente.

Dos nubes de humo disipándose a la vez en dos lugares diferentes, mostrando las figuras de dos genios que jamás en la vida se habrían imaginado estar aquí y ahora en aquella situación, aquellos muchachos que holgazaneaban todo el santo día, miraban las nubes y las estrellas entusiasmados, aquellos muchachos de evitar problemas, aquellos muchachos cobardes que huían a la primera que podían, aquellos muchachos…

…que el día de hoy…

…dejarían todo atrás…

…y pelearían por un objetivo en común…

…Proteger a sus seres amados.

-Hora de acabar con esto!- dijeron ambos genios a la vez.

000

Kankuro recibió el puñetazo de su vida, Temari literalmente le dejó el puño marcado en su cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Kankuro?!- chilló la rubia furiosa.

-Sólo intentaba protegerte Temari!- se excusó el castaño, mientras se reincorporaba.

-Esa no es excusa! Me mentiste descaradamente! Tú, Kushina, Yashamaru e incluso Gaara… No tenían ningún derecho a ocultarme la verdad! NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO KANKURO!

La rubia volvió a arremeter contra Kankuro, pero Minato la detuvo. Temari logró tranquilizarse y nuevamente miró a Kankuro.

-¿Dónde están Shikamaru y Karito?- preguntó la rubia seriamente.

Kankuro iba a responder, pero desde el bosque se oyó una sirena junto a unos disparos.

-Es la señal!- exclamó Kankuro, luego se dirigió a su grupo.- Muy bien chicos, hagamos todo acorde al plan de esos dos, ahora mismo deben de haber separado a los dos miembros de Akatsuki, necesito que me cubran todo el perímetro de este bosque, no quiero que nadie salga de aquí ¿me oyeron?

-Hai!- exclamaron los uniformados y comenzaron a rodear el bosque.

-Minato.- lo llamó Yashamaru, y el rubio lo miró.- Yo iré a la posición de Naruto y Kakashi, ¿vienes?

Minato asintió luego vió a Temari, ella solita se respondió.

-Yo iré a dónde está Shikamaru.- dijo decidida la rubia.

-Olvídalo!- ordenó Kankuro.- tú te quedas aquyaaa!

Temari lo agarró del brazo y lo redujo doblandoselo tras su espalda.

-Auch auch auch!- Kankuro ya lloraba del dolor.

-Me vas a llevar dónde mi hombre AHORA!- exigió Temari con una mirada asesina. Minato y Yashamaru tragaron saliva, mientras que Kankuro, ya resignado, sólo sintió pena por el pobre de su cuñado cuando semejante bruja lo encontrase.

000

Kakuzu sólo miraba atento a la castaña, en eso vió como cierto rubio se unía a ella.

-Uff ya terminé!- dijo secándose la gota gorda.

-Ya era hora.- dijo seria la castaña.- prepárate Naruto.

-Hai.- asintió el chico poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Piensas pelear así Karito?- se quejó Kakuzu al ver detenidamente a la muchacha.- Te ves bastante malherida y cansada.

-eh?- Naruto miró mejor a su compañera y efectivamente, tenía un buen par de rasguños, indicios de roces de balas que seguramente la muchacha esquivó, ya era más que obvio que se había enfrentado a Hidan, y a todo esto…- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

Karito miró a Naruto de reojo sin emitir sonido alguno, luego miró nuevamente a Kakuzu.

-Saldando cuentas…- dijo la chica mirando fríamente a Kakuzu.

000

-Mocoso insolente.- Hidan ya estaba hartándose de Shikamaru y sus estrategias, lo tenían literalmente vuelto loco.

-heh, ¿qué ocurre Hidan?- dijo Shikamaru una vez que la nube se disipó.- ¿Soy demasiado para ti?

Esto sólo enfureció al peliblanco, tomó su lanza y se lanzó hacia el Nara, quién bloqueó todos sus ataques con la cuchilla de Asuma.

-Te voy a matar! Y después iré por Karito! Ya no me importa si Orochimaru se enfada, la voy a descuartizar!

En eso, Hidan logró descbalancear al Nara y pudo mandar a volar su cuchilla, dejándolo desarmado.

-Muere!- chilló Hidan, Shikamaru esquivó el ataque apenas y rodó por el suelo, pero Hidan sacó su arma y le disparó en el hombro, asertando.

 _"Mierda!"_ Shikamaru inmediatamente se llevó la mano al hombro para detener la hemorragia.

-Hahahahahaha! ¿Lo ves?! No puedes conmigo!- Hidan comenzó a acercarse al Nara, quién yacía, de rodillas, en el suelo sosteniéndose el hombro.- ¿En qué minuto llegaste a pensar que podrías conmigo mocoso? Sabes que… te ahorraré el dolor.

En eso sacó su arma nuevamente y le disparó a quemarropa, pero no salió ninguna bala.

-Bah!- Hidan lanzó su vacía arma lejos.- Tal parece que eres un maldito con suerte.

Nuevamente sacó su lanza y la alzó por sobre la cabeza del Nara.

\- Pero de ésta no te vas a salvar! Muere!

000

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- Naruto invocó a tres Narutos más.

 _"Pero que hace?"_ Kakashi aún no podía moverse por el veneno y yacía en el suelo detrás de Naruto y Karito y sólo podía limitarse a observar.

-¿Qué pretenden hacer?- dijo Kakuzu sin parar de observar y poniéndose en pose de combate.

-Acabar contigo.- dijo Karito sosteniéndole la mirada.- Naruto!

-Hai!- Naruto se lanzó hacia Kakuzu junto a sus clones.

-Karito que haces?!- exclamó Kakashi al ver que Karito no se movía de su lugar.

-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, aunque no lo crea Naruto sabe lo que hace.- expresó la castaña sin dejar de mirar a su rubio amigo.- siempre lo ha sabido…

Los cuatro Narutos alzaron cada uno un kunai, listos para atacar a Kakuzu. El primero de ellos saltó hacia el hombre dispuesto a atacarlo desde arriba. Kakuzu le lanzó un kunai que lo atravesó. En eso el segundo y el tercer Naruto lo atacaron por los laterales. Kakuzu rápidamente desenfundó sus dos pistolas y les disparó a ambos en plena frente. Los tres Narutos desaparecieron al instante.

-No tiene caso- se burló Kakuzu, pero en ese instante el Naruto real apareció por detrás con el puño en alto.- ¿Qué?!

-Toma esto!- Naruto le dio un golpe en pleno pecho mandándolo a volar y chocar contra un árbol. En eso, sin perder el tiempo, Kakuzu le lanzó unas cuerdas a Naruto apresándolo.- Pero que…

-Eres mío!- dijo Kakuzu mientras arrastraba a Naruto. En eso Karito apareció por su lateral dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Kakuzu alcanzó a reaccionar y esquivó el golpe agachándose, Karito giró sobre sí misma y arrojó un kunai a las cuerdas, liberando al rubio. Naruto se desató rápidamente y comenzó a arrojarle shurikens a Kakuzu para que se alejara de ellos. Una vez que lograron distancia con el enemigo, Karito analizó a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?- dijo la muchacha sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kakuzu.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- contesto el rubio serio.- Vamos por la ronda dos!

 **AYYYYY! Naruto y Karito en badass mode! ¿Cómo terminará esto?!**

 **Por otro lado Shikamaru ajusta cuentas con Hidan, el desgraciado lo hirió, pero veamos como se las arregla nuestro vago sexy para zafarse de esta y darle su merecido al maldito.**

 **Lo dejo hasta aquí muahahaha, soy mala, quedó en lo mejor XD.**

 **Ayy y se me olvidó Temari, que va para allá... agarrense los pantalones!**

 **Besitos y abrazos , byebyebye**


	104. Capítulo 104: Ya es hora de madurar

**La pelea llega a su climax y su posterior desenlace, ¿Cómo terminará esto? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 104: Ya es hora de madurar.**

-Muere!- Hidan estuvo a punto de atravesar a Shikamaru con la lanza, pero el Nara desenfundó su pistola y le disparó en la pierna logrando que el peliblanco se desestabilizara. Luego le lanzó un kunai para atar su capa al suelo logrando que el hombre cayera al piso al intentar tomar distancia.- Pero que… ¿cómo es posible?! yo mismo vi que te quedaste sin munición!

Shikamaru logró tomar distancia con Hidan mientras el peliblanco tapaba su herida, de la cual salía la sangre a borbotones, había sido un disparo preciso.

-Hmp, digamos que… guardé una bala para ti.- dijo el Nara mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía con el encendedor de Asuma.

-Mocoso de mierda te voy a- pero Hidan no pudo continuar ya que cuando iba a sacar el fastidioso kunai que le impedía pararse quedó de piedra al ver como un pequeño papelito se desenrollaba de la base de éste.

-Cuando maldices a alguien cavas tu propia tumba.- dijo fríamente el Nara mientras guardaba su encendedor en el bolsillo.- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Qué?- Hidan no entendía a que venía eso.

-Si maldices a alguien para que muera, también te mueres. Si matas a alguien a sangre fría ten por seguro que tu muerte no será muy bonita.- decía el Nara mientras tomaba una calada.- En pocas palabras, todo lo que haces se te devuelve. Tú mataste a mi sensei, y osaste a lastimar a mi mejor amiga. No creas que te dejaré ir.

En eso el Nara sacó su cigarro de la boca y Hidan comprendió lo que pretendía.

-Maldita sea no!- Hidan desesperadamente comenzó a retroceder, desgarrando su capa. Shikamaru arrojó el cigarro precisamente hacia el papelillo del kunai.-No!

 _"Sayonara, sensei…"_ dijo Shikamaru internamente, despidiéndose de su segundo padre, el hombre que siempre confió en él, que siempre vió su potencial, que siempre lo motivó a alcanzar sus máximas capacidades, el hombre que admiraba, Asuma Sarutobi.

La explosión fue inminente, y el claro se tiñó de color naranja, mientras Shikamaru observaba sin inmutarse como volaban pedazos de troncos y hojas quemándose.

000

-Naruto!- Karito alzó la cuchilla de Asuma y se lanzó a atacar.

-Hai!- Naruto la siguió.

-De nada sirve!- Kakuzu comenzó a dispararles a ambos, y tanto Karito como Naruto se separaron y se pusieron a cubierto. La castaña arrojó un kunai explosivo, que Kakuzu esquivó al instante.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!

-¿Otra vez?- Kakuzu miró aburrido como tres Narutos se acercaban a él y el original se quedaba atrás. Simplemente saltó por sobre los primeros y le disparó al cuarto.

-Nani!- Naruto fue herido de gravedad y la sangre comenzó a salir a bornotones de su estómago.

-Mala jugada Karito.- se burlaba Kakuzu en el aire mientras miraba a la castaña.

-Hmp, jaque.- exclamó la chica.

En eso el Naruto herido desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Qué?!- Naruto y sus dos clones venían directo hacia él por detrás. " _Se mezcló son sus clones de distracción!"_

-Comete esto!- Naruto golpeó a Kakuzu en la espalda con un puño bañado en chakra mandándolo a volar y haciendo que atravezase por lo menos unos cinco árboles.

 _"Pero que…"_ Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía _"Este niño… tiene una fuerza descomunal…"_

-Haha! Viste eso Karito!- Naruto vitoreaba al aterrizar junto a su amiga.- Le di su merecido!

 _"Oh no!"_ Karito solamente tuvo el mal presentimiento, pero no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente rápida para reaccionar, sólo alcanzó a cubrirse con sus brazos al girarse para recibir la poderosa patada de Kakuzu, quién la mandó a volar hacia un árbol atravesándolo.

-Karito!- Naruto vió desesperado como los trozos del árbol caían sobre su amiga, pero al intentar voltearse para enfrentar a quién había pateado a su amiga, una senbon le dio de lleno en el brazo.- Mal… di… ción…

Ahora estaba igual que Kakashi, el veneno paralizante recorrió su cuerpo en un instante.

 _"Maldición!"_ se lamentó Kakashi mientras veía como Naruto caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Ya me tienes harto mocoso.- Kakuzu sacó un kunai y apuntó hacia el muchacho.- Ahora, muere de una vez!

Kakuzu arrojó el kunai hacia el inmóvil Naruto.

 _"Mierda me va a dar de lleno!"_ Naruto tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.

-Naruto!- gritó Kakashi.

Naruto no sintió nada. _"¿huh? ¿por qué no siento dolor?"_ en eso al abrir los ojos se encontró con una horrible escena. Karito estaba enfrente de él, estaba completamente desarmada y estaba sangrando de su cabeza, aunque ahora… Naruto vió como unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo provenientes del vientre de la castaña.

-No… no puede ser…- Naruto miraba horrorizado como su amiga había sido literalmente atravesada por el kunai por protegerlo.- Karito!

000

La nube de humo se disipó y Shikamaru, aún sosteniendo su hombro, se acercó a ver a Hidan, quién yacía bajo el tronco de un árbol. En eso, Hidan abrió los ojos.

-Ha! Mocoso! Ni creas que vas a…- pero Hidan vió su pierna izquierda y chilló con furia.- HIJO DE PUTA! COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERME ESTO?! PERDÍ MI PIE IZQUIERDO ESTUPIDO!

El pie de Hidan había sido completamente destrozado por la explosión, ahora sólo había un muñón en esa zona y, debido a la explosión, estaba quemado.

-Jashin te castigará por esto! El juicio mayor lo hará el mismo Jashin!- predicó el peliblanco.

-Eso no me asusta.- dijo Shikamaru mirándolo sin emoción alguna.

-Por qué no me matas de una vez y cobras tu venganza, hahahahaha.- se burló Hidan mientras Shikamaru se seguía acercando. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente se detuvo.- ¿huh? ¿qué haces? ¿por qué te detuviste?

Shikamaru simplemente guardó silencio y lo miró expectante.

-COBARDE! ERES UN PUTO COBARDE! JASHIN TE CASTIGARÁ! A TI Y A ESA MALDITA ZORR- Hidan no pudo seguir hablando ya que Shikamaru le asestó un puñetazo en plena mandibula mandándolo a volar y esta vez sí dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso fue por Karito.- dijo Shikamaru mientras volvía a sostener su hombro, en ese instante comenzó a ver borroso y a sentir que el cuerpo ya no le respondía.

 _"Maldición… he perdido mucha sangre… voy a…"_ las piernas del Nara flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero al parecer alguien lo sostuvo. En eso oyó sirenas, voces y pasos… pudo divisar a Kankuro y a varios policías que rodeaban a Hidan. En eso lo sintió… ese olor característico de ella… vainilla y camelias… la persona que lo sostenía emitía ese exquisito olor que graciosamente tranquilizó su ya estresado cuerpo, alzó la vista como pudo para encontrarse con aquellas orbes verdes que le robaron el corazón aquella vez en el aeropuerto cuando la vió por primera vez, la mujer que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora, un vago que cuando quiere esforzarse por algo lo hace y ya! Un vago que no teme dejar su cómodo lecho para ir en auxilio de sus seres queridos. Un vago que daría su vida por ellos, por ella… por su amada…

-Te…ma…ri…- musitó el chico y se desmayó al instante mientras la rubia lo sostenía con firmeza.

-Ya estoy aquí, bebé llorón…

000

-Karito!- chilló Naruto al ver a su amiga herida.

-Muy mal Karito, eso no fue muy inteligente de tu parte.- dijo Kakuzu preocupado por el estado de la chica, muerta no les servía de nada.

-Hmp, cierra la boca.- dijo la muchacha mientras se sacaba el kunai del vientre.- No iba a permitir que mataras a Naruto, eso sí que no.

En eso la chica rasgó su polera y el trozo de tela lo apretó contra su vientre para detener la hemorragia.

-Ka…rito- Naruto apenas podía hablar.

-Tranquilo Naruto, yo me encargo.- lo tranquilizó la muchacha.- Ya has hecho suficiente.

En eso comenzó a acercarse a Kakuzu.

-Hmp, no deberías enfrentarme Karito, no en la condición en que estás.- dijo Kakuzu poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo darme ese lujo, dije que te acabaría y es lo que pienso hacer.- en eso la castaña se detuvo y miró fijo al hombre.

-Admito que has sido la única oponente en mi vida que me ha puesto algo nervioso. Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que tendría que pelear en serio con alguien.

-Y yo jamás creí que tendría que levantarme de mi preciosa cama para tener que patearles el trasero a unos malditos asesinos. Sí, es verdad, preferiría estar mil veces en el techo de mi casa mirando las estrellas que estar aquí contigo.- dijo la muchacha seriamente.- pero lamentablemente, llega un minuto en que ya no te puedes dar el lujo de hacer las cosas que solías hacer antes. De seguro crees que lo hago por venganza, pero no es así del todo, te mentiría si te dijera que en parte no lo hago por eso, pero no es mi motivación principal.

-y cual sería entonces?

-Peleo por mis seres queridos, si los detengo a ti y a Hidan estaré cada vez más cerca de Orochimaru y podré proteger a Naruto, Hinata y Gaara de ese hijo de puta.- en eso Karito miró al cielo estrellado y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras miraba a Kakuzu.- Ya es hora de madurar.

En eso Karito se hizo hacia atrás y lanzó un kunai explosivo a los pies de Kakuzu, éste saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo y de la nube de humo que se formó al explotar el kunai, aparecieron dos Karitos por los laterales de Kakuzu.

-Mediocre!- Kakuzu desenfundó al instante sus pistolas y les dio de lleno a los dos clones de Karito haciendo que desaparecieran al instante. En eso una tercera Karito apareció por encima de la nube de humo dispuesta a atacar a Kakuzu.- No caeré en el mismo truco!

Kakuzu saltó hacia la muchacha y la atravesó con un kunai justo en su herida previa.

-ugh!- Karito agachó la cabeza del dolor.

-Yo gané!- vitoreó Kakuzu.

En eso Karito alzó la cabeza y lo miró burlona.

-No lo creo.- dijo la muchacha segura de sí misma. En eso, la Karito real se lanzó desde el medio de la nube de humo hacia Kakuzu y le enterró un kunai con un papel en la base. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar al hombre y le propinó una patada en el estómago enterrando más el kunai y apartándose de él mientras el clon de sombras de Karito desaparecía.

-Esto no me vencerá!- Kakuzu sacó el kunai con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzó hacia la castaña antes de que explotara.- ¿Qué?!

Al momento en que Kakuzu lanzó el kunai explosivo, Karito ya había lanzado la cuchilla de Asuma en la trayectoria del kunai explosivo.

 _"Maldición! NO PUEDE SER!"_ Pensó Kakuzu aterrado.

-Hmp.- expresó Karito mientras caía.- Boom!

En eso ambas armas se interceptaron en el aire y el kunai explotó, la onda explosiva le afectó tanto a Kakuzu como a Karito. Kakuzu cayó al suelo formando casi un cráter mientras que Karito volaba ya completamente sin fuerzas ni para moverse.

 _"Demonios… creo que hasta aquí llego…"_ pensó la muchacha, no tenía fuerzas para girarse sobre sí misma y caer bien, no, se daría de lleno en la cabeza y de seguro moriría al instante. _"Perdóname, Asuma…"_

En eso Naruto se levantó utilizando todo su chakra para poder correr hacia la trayectoria de Karito y saltó para interceptar su caída. Ambos cayeron y Naruto abrazó a su amiga mientras era arrastrado por el suelo por la fuerza con que venía la chica, pero afortunadamente pudo salvarla y él sólo quedó con un buen par de rasguños en la espalda.

-Karito!- Naruto colocó a su amiga en el suelo y vió aterrado como el vientre de la castaña estaba totalmente ensangrentado, había perdido mucha sangre.- Karito reacciona por favor!

La muchacha no reaccionaba, estaba inconsciente y apenas se le oía la respiración.

-No no no no! Karito no te puedes morir no!- Naruto le daba pequeños golpes en la cara para que reaccionara, luego comenzó a desesperarse.- No me hagas esto! Si algo te pasa no podré volver a mirar a Shikamaru a la cara!

 _-Naruto.- lo llamó Shikamaru mientras iban planeando la estrategia para salvar a Karito mientras Kakashi conducía._

 _-Dime.- Naruto lo miró fijo._

 _-Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto pero…_

 _-No te preocupes Shikamaru.- lo interrumpió el rubio.- Te dije que te ayudaría y es lo que voy a hacer, no permitiré que nada le pase a Karito, la vamos a recuperar! Y la protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario Dattebayo!_

 _Shikamaru simplemente sonrió al sentir el apoyo de su amigo._

 _-Arigato, Naruto._

-Por favor… no te mueras… Karito.- Naruto ya estaba sollozando, en eso la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y miró a su amigo.

-Naruto…- musitó la muchacha.

-Karito! Estás bien!- Naruto la abrazó con fuerza y a la castaña casi que se le salieron las tripas, pero eso no le evitó ponerse a toser.

-Cough cough.

-Wahhh sumimasen sumimasen!.- Se disculpó el rubio mientras ayudaba a Karito a levantarse- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- dijo la chica apoyada en el rubio. En eso notaron a Kakashi, quién al parecer ya se había logrado poner de pie, el efecto del veneno ya había cesado.

-¿Están bien muchachos?- preguntó el peliplateado.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.- agradeció la castaña, luego miró a Naruto.- Naruto.

-¿hm?- el chico la miró.

-Gracias por todo Naruto, no lo hubiese logrado sin ti ^^.- dijo la muchacha sonriéndole de corazón a su amigo.

Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el comentario y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Hehe, de nada… cuando quieras Karito ¬/¬

-cough cough.- en eso oyeron una tos proveniente de aquel cráter, Kakuzu comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Kakashi iba a ir hacia él, pero Karito lo detuvo.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo la castaña, mientras se apartaba de Naruto y caminaba a paso lento hacia Kakuzu.

-Karito que hac- Naruto iba a seguirla, pero Kakashi puso su brazo frente al rubio y le dijo que simplemente observaran. Una vez que la muchacha llegó al mini cráter miró a su adversario.

-¿Cómo pude perder contra una mocosa como tu?- dijo Kakuzu totalmente malherido.

-¿Quién sabe…?- le respondió la castaña.- Tengo que reconocer que fuiste un oponente de cuidado, mucho más que tu compañero, pero supongo… que aunque eras mucho más fuerte que yo, pude vencerte desde otro ángulo.

-Hahaha… ahora que vas a hacer?- preguntó el hombre mirando fijo a la castaña.- ¿Vas a eliminarme? ¿Vas a cobrar venganza por Asuma? Porque eso es lo que planeaste desde el principio Karito, tú y ese mocoso. Se vienen a hacer los justicieros, pero no son más que un par de mocosos con sed de venganza, tú me dejaste en estas condiciones y quizás que le habrá hecho tu amigo Shikamaru a Hidan…

-Shikamaru y yo… no somos como Hidan y tú, no andamos cobrándola.- respondió la chica seria.- pero… sería una hipócrita si te dijera que en parte no hicimos esto para vengar a Asuma, pero no es nuestra principal motivación. En mi caso, no voy a permitir que ni tú ni Hidan sigan sueltos atormentando mi vida y la de mis amigos.

-Orochimaru te encontrará, a ti y a tus malditos amigos.

-Lo sé, pero estaré lista para enfrentarlo y proteger a mis amigos.

-Eres igual al inútil de Asuma, serás un mártir al igual que él.

-Soy una Sarutobi, y si te metes con un Sarutobi te metes con todos nosotros.- en eso la muchacha le asestó un puñetazo para dejarlo inconsciente de una vez por todas.

-Ha! Comete esa!- se burló el rubio del malvado hombre. En eso el bosque se iluminó y unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

 _"*sigh* tarde como siempre, cuando no?"_ pensó Kakashi mientras veía como aparecían policías y rodeaban el inerte cuerpo de Kakuzu definitivamente esta había sido una larguísima noche…

000

Al día siguiente, Karito no había ido al instituto, le habían curado su herida que afortunadamente no había afectado ningún órgano vital, pero la muchacha en vez de seguir reposando en la cama, decidió ir a ver a Asuma al cementerio.

-¿No deberías estar en casa reposando?- le dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella.

-Hmp, podría decirte lo mismo.- dijo la muchacha mirando acusadoramente el hombro de Shikamaru.

El Nara se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado para mirar juntos la tumba de Asuma.

-Tal parece… que solo quedamos nosotros dos para batirnos al Shogi.- dijo la castaña melancólicamente.

-Asuma, me enseñó desde cosas tontas a cosas valiosas. El shogi fue una de ellas. Siempre te veía jugarlo cuando éramos niños y mi viejo también lo jugaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca me interesó.- explicaba Shikamaru mientras Karito lo miraba atenta.- pero… no se por qué, pero cuando Asuma me enseño a jugarlo, fue genial y desde allí que comencé a disfrutar mucho el jugar Shogi, en especial con él a pesar de que siempre le ganaba.

-Yo siempre… andaba holgazaneando por toda la casa y quejándome de que todo era aburrido. A mi abuelo lo desesperaba con tanta flojera, pero Asuma siempre me apoyó en mi forma de ser y por eso le causaba muchos problemas, en especial con mi abuelo e incluso en su momento con mi padre. Ambos creían que había heredado su flojera.- dijo la castaña con nostalgia.- Pero a pesar de ello… él siempre creyó en mí.

-Talvez fuera por eso que él era un maestro tan evasivo y raro en su forma de ser, pero para mí, Asuma era un adulto genial y sinceramente es mi modelo a seguir.- dijo Shikamaru mirando la tumba de Asuma.

-Bien… terminaremos muriendo de cáncer al pulmón entonces.- dijo Karito divertida mientras sacaba una cajetilla de su bolsillo.- Son los dos últimos que quedan.

Karito le ofreció uno a Shikamaru, quién procedió a sacar un cigarrillo. Karito sacó el encendedor de Asuma y encendió su cigarro, luego se lo pasó a Shikamaru, quién hizo lo mismo. Ambos tomaron una calada al mismo tiempo y expulsaron juntos el humo, sinceramente… ya se habían acostumbrado. En eso ambos chicos dejaron sus cigarros en la tumba de Asuma como símbolo de ofrenda y respeto hacia el hombre que siempre creyó en ellos y los apoyó y protegió con su vida.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no me siento sola.- dijo Karito.- pero sé que debo seguir adelante, mirando al frente y no atrás, cumplir mis responsabilidades y convertirme en un adulto tan genial como Asuma. Despúes de todo… lo llevo en la sangre.

Karito miró hacia el horizonte, curiosamente motivada por el futuro que le esperaba, y por la nueva vida que tendría de ahora en adelante.

-Es nuestro turno de cuidar a alguien ahora. Protegeremos al "rey" y le enseñaremos lo valiosa que es la vida.- dijo Shikamaru mirando a su amiga y dedicándole una sonrisa desde el corazón.- Ya es hora de madurar ¿no?

Karito miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar emocionarse por lo que les deparaba el futuro.

-Sí, ya es hora de madurar.- en eso ambos amigos miraron el horizonte mientras el sol aparecía por las montañas proclamando un nuevo día y así un nuevo camino que seguir.

-Por cierto…- dijo de repente Shikamaru, Karito lo miró.- Te queda el cabello corto.

-Baka…- Karito simplemente sonrió.

000

-wow…- expresó Sakura una vez que Hinata le terminó de contar todo lo ocurrido.- Todo esto parece una novela de suspenso escrita por una loca que no tenía nada mejor que hacer (Nota autora: te odio Sakura T_T)

-Es increíble todo lo que está pasando.- dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa. Naruto le había contado todo, lo de la estafa, la muerte de los padres de Temari, todo el drama que tenían que ver ellos en este cuento, etc…- Tanta información hace que me duela la cabeza.

-See.- dijo Sakura, en eso miró a Temari, quién estaba pensativa en el último asiento del salón. La pelirrosa decidió ir a hablar con su amiga.- Hola Temari.

Temari miró a la pelirrosa, desde que habían discutido por Kenjiro en la discoteque no habían vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra en el funeral de Asuma.

-Hola Sakura.- saludó la muchacha tranquilamente. Sakura le pidió perdón por lo ocurrido en "Will of Fire", simplemente se había puesto celosa de verla con Kenjiro, Temari decidió no darle importancia al asunto, de verdad que no tenía humor de pelear con nadie, menos después de toda la rabia que pasó cuando Shikamaru recuperó la consciencia… sip… se pelearon… Temari, a pesar de la preocupación, y que en el fondo lo comprendía, no pudo evitar molestarse porque el pelinegro arriesgara su vida de esa manera y se lo hizo saber, Shikamaru sinceramente no tenía ganas de escuchar sus berrinches por lo que intentaba cortar el tema, pero la rubia no se lo permitió, por lo que al final terminaron discutiendo.

-¿Hablaste con Shikamaru?- preguntó la pelirrosa, Temari la miró curiosa, ¿cómo rayos sabía…? Luego miró a Hinata, quién se dio la vuelta.

-No, y no quiero hablar de él ahora Sakura.- dijo cortante la rubia.

-Ay Temari, no crucifiques a Shikamaru. Él simplemente hizo lo que hizo por Karito, más que mal es casi como si fuese su hermana, ¿acaso tú no harías lo mismo por Gaara o Kankuro?

-Mira ni me menciones a Kankuro que lo único que quiero es asesinarlo.- expresó la rubia molesta, aún no perdonaba a su hermano.

-De todas formas Temari.- acotó la peliazul.- Así es Shikamaru-kun, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por la gente que aprecia y estima.

-Imagina lo que haría por ti.- dijo pícaramente la pelirrosa.

Temari simplemente bufó fastidiada, vaya que tenían razón sus amigas. Sinceramente no le gustaba la idea de estar peleada con su pelinegro, pero tampoco le apetecía ir a buscarlo, ella se conocía bien y sabía que apenas lo viera volverían a discutir. _"*sigh* por qué tienes que ser tan problemática Temari"_ se regañó a sí misma la rubia.

 **Y terminó el martirio, espero q les haya gustado, le puse harto esfuerzo a este arco jiji.**

 **Buff para variar ese parcito se peleó, pero como dicen por ahí, después de una pelea viene la "reconciliación"**

 **Bueno Kari, Kakashi ya respondió tu pregunta, Cuando no la poli llega tarde, meh...**

 **Besitos y abrazos q tengan un buen fin de semana y a los chilenitos y chilenitas que andamos por aca. Feliz 18! A comer harto se ha dicho!**


	105. Capítulo 105: Fiesta Candente

**Bueno... todo vuelve a la normalidad para nuestros chicos y como no... un buen carrete no se hará esperar! A Will of Fire se ha dicho! Enjoy! Para relajarse un pokito ;)**

 **Capítulo 105: Fiesta Candente.**

Karito había llegado a Senju a la hora de almuerzo, astutamente se coló por una rendija mal puesta y pudo entrar al recinto. Se subió a un árbol para tener una mejor vista del lugar y ahí encontró a quién buscaba.

-Lee!- lo llamó la muchacha. El pelinegro se volteó a ver quién lo llamaba y al ver aterrizar a la castaña la miró serio. Karito sabía perfectamente que estaba molesto por lo ocurrido, ¿qué como se enteró? Pues Naruto… quien más…

-Karito por Kami! Deberías estar en reposo!- Lee, a pesar de su enojo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la salud de la castaña.

-Oye, no podía dejar de traerte esto.- la chica sacó de su mochila un presente y se lo entregó a Lee.- Con todo lo que pasó… no tuve ni tiempo de verte Lee y entregarte tu regalo.

Lee se quedó mirándola anonadado.

-Feliz cumpleaños… atrasado…- dijo la muchacha agachando la cabeza avergonzada, no lo había olvidado, pero con todo lo que había sufrido por Asuma y luego el plan para atrapar a Hidan y Kakuzu, sinceramente no hayó el momento de siquiera acercarse a Lee.- perdón por… saludarte tan tarde, sé que debes estar furioso conmigo por lo que ocurrió, pero no te culpo, yo estaría igual en tu situación.

-Karito.- el pelinegro se acercó a su novia y la tomó del mentón para que lo viera los ojos.- Yo no estoy enfadado contigo, pero si sentido. Entiendo lo que hiciste, entiendo perfectamente el por qué lo hiciste, es solo que… me hubiese gustado que hubieras confiado en mi Karito es todo.

-Lo siento Lee… supongo que… soy una pésima novia.

Lee acercó los labios de la chica hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso.

-No eres mala novia, al contrario, sé que no quisiste involucrarme en todo este embrollo por mi seguridad, pero Karito.- dijo Lee mientras miraba a la chica a sus bellos ojos índigo.- Confía en mi, soy tu novio y yo siempre te apoyaré.

Karito se abalanzó a los brazos de Lee y lo besó apasionadamente, aunque siempre mirando que nadie los pillara, porque sino ahí sí que se meterían en un lío.

-Te amo Lee.- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo, mi Karito ;)

000

Benjiro había ido a visitar a Temari para ver como estaba, era increíble como las noticias volaban por Konoha, de verdad que a veces… era desagradable. Conversaron un poco y terminaron hablando de los padres de Temari y el como se había sentido cuando fallecieron.

-Cuando pasó lo de mis padres…- contaba Temari a su amigo.- Estuve mal como dos semanas. Dormí como por diez días. Y bueno después… me fui como… acostumbrando a la idea.

-¿Y ahora como te sientes?- preguntó el muchacho mientras se levantaba para ponerse la altura de la rubia.

-Pues, ahora que están Kankuro y Yashamaru, me siento un poco más en familia.- acotó con un deje de tristeza la rubia mientras se sentaba.- pero aún faltan ellos Benjiro, no sabes lo que daría porque ellos estuvieran aquí con nosotros. Los echo tanto de menos…

-Ya Temari.- Benjiro se agachó para ponerse frente la rubia y tranquilizarla, le partía el alma verla triste.- Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo.

Temari miró a su amigo con ternura y le agradeció de corazón. En eso Benjiro miró fijo a Temari a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos que lo llevaban a cometer las más grandes estupideces del mundo.

-Temari… yo te quiero.- le dijo el chico sinceramente.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Ben.- dijo la muchacha mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al chico.

-Um… ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo una fría voz desde la puerta de la cocina. Benjiro se separó de Temari al instante para encontrarse con la gélida mirada de Gaara.

-No es que… estábamos preparando sándwiches para comer todos juntos.- se excusó el castaño nervioso. Temari no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, definitivamente Ben le había alegrado el día.

000

Hinata había llegado del preuniversitario junto a Kyo, quién había insistido en ir a dejarla. Hiashi los recibió e invitó a Kyo a cenar, pero el peliceleste tuvo que rechazar la invitación ya que sus abuelos llegaban hoy a Konoha y tenía que ir a casa a compartir con ellos. Hanabi había presenciado todo y una vez que Hiashi se encerró en su despacho habló con su hermana.

-Hmp, parece que a papá le gusta Kyo-kun.- acotó astutamente la jovencita.

-Sí, ¿y?- Hinata no comprendía que tramaba su hermana.

-Que esto me da una excelente idea para que tú y Naruto puedan verse más seguido!

Hinata la miró confusa, ¿en qué beneficiaría su relación con Naruto que a su padre le agradase un compañero de preuniversitario y colegio? Sinceramente no le veía la lógica.

-Usa a Kyo-kun.- susurró la castaña.

-Nani?!

En eso la pequeña comenzó a relatarle su plan a lo que Hinata, tenía que admitirlo, le convenía mucho…

 _"En que te has convertido Hinata T_T"_ lloraba en su interior la peliazul.

000

Ya era martes, y había evento en "Will of Fire" "Noche Candente", todos se preparaban para ir. Temari decidió salir en familia, ya había hecho las paces con Kankuro, por lo que, a costa de lo que había hablado con Benjiro, decidió aprovechar este evento en la discoteque para disfrutar con su amada familia. Otros que se preparaban para salir eran los Uchiha, el patriarca de los Uchiha, Fugaku, había llegado de Kirigakure y como bienvenida la mismísima Mikoto aprovechó de invitarlo a "Will of Fire" a celebrar su llegada en familia.

Una vez que Kushina y los Sabaku no llegaron a la discoteque, Kankuro ya estaba listo para todo.

-Vamos a bailar hasta que salga el sol!- chillaba en la entrada a la discoteque.

-Que vergüenza por Kami.- le susurró a Gaara su hermana, por Kami que le gustaba hacer el ridículo a su hermano. Una vez que pasaron, llegaron Sasuke, Kenjiro, Ino y Tenten. ¿Qué qué rayos hacía Sasuke con Ino? Fácil, Kenjiro le rogó que fueran juntos los cuatro ya que no quería perderse por nada del mundo la fiesta candente, a lo que Sasuke, a regañadientes, aceptó.

-Mira es el friki!- dijo Tenten al grupo cuando divisó a Gaara.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó curiosa Ino. Gaara alcanzó a oírlas y las miró de reojo.

-Hola Gaarita!- lo saludó Tenten.

-Ya par de vívoras! Dejen a Gaara en paz ¿quieren?- se quejó el castaño.

-Ay si era una broma!- protestó Tenten. En eso comenzaron a avanzar.

000

Hinata le hizo caso a su hermana e invitó Kyo a ir al cine para que su padre supiera que salió con él, para después despacharlo y juntarse con Naruto, se sentía pésimo, pero lo hacía por amor y ya estaba desesperada por no poder acercarse a su propio novio.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del rubio, Karin los esperaba con ponche preparado por ella misma y su novio Suigetsu.

-Hola chicos! Llegamos!- anunció Naruto mientras venía tomado de la mano de Hinata.

-Hola!- saludaron al unisono la pareja, en eso Karin miró el atuendo de Hinata, iba con un peto negro corto que le hacía mostrar el vientre, pero estaba cubierta con una chaqueta de mezclilla, también llevaba una minifalda del mismo color que su chaqueta y sus piernas estaban cubiertas con una calza negra. Naruto apenas la había visto se había quedado baboso.

-Linda falda! Hahahaha.- se burló Karin de la chica. Hinata se sintió avergonzada a lo que Naruto protectoramente la abrazó y asesinó con la mirada a Karin.- Ya ya es broma es broma. ¿Quieres ponche Hinata?

La muchacha iba a aceptar, pero Naruto prefirió advertirle.

-Cuidado amor, los ponches de Karin son de temer.- dijo el rubio sin soltar a su chica.

-Um, entonces mejor no, gracias Karin-chan- se disculpó la peliazul.

-¿Estás menospreciando mi trago?- Karin se sintió ofendida.

-No es eso… prefiero agua.

-Nada de agua aquí tomamos trago.- dijo Suigetsu mientras le servía en un vaso gigante, Hinata casi se fue de espaldas, pero hasta Karin tenía criterio, por lo que regañó a su novio diciéndole que exageraba y ella misma le sirvió a Hinata en un vaso aceptable.

-Toma Hinata.- dijo la chica pasándole el trago.- especialidad Suigetsu-Karin!

La chica amablemente aceptó el trago y lo degustó un poco. Hinata casi que se retorció del alcohol. Karin y Suigetsu la vitorearon por atreverse a probar el trago.

-Vamos vamos vamos! Hinata Hinata!- chillaron ambos mientras la peliazul seguía tomando.

-OIGAN NO ME LA EMBORRACHEN DATTEBAYO!

000

La fiesta candente ya había empezado en "Will of Fire" y el grupo de Sasuke se había tomado la pista, los cuatro muchachos bailaban entre sí y tenían que admitirlo, lo estaban pasando de lujo.

Kushina, Minato y los Sabaku no estaban en una mesa conversando amenamente, las tensiones entre Temari, Kankuro y Minato ya eran cosa del pasado, por lo que esta noche simplemente disfrutarían en familia.

Mientras tanto afuera de la discoteque, el resto de los Uchiha hacía su aparición.

-Ay pensé que esta discoteque sería de mejor categoría, hay puros niñitos.- se quejó Mikoto.

-Vamos cariño, pasémosla bien en familia es lo que importa.- dijo el patriarca de los Uchiha mientras con Itachi pagaban las entradas.

Fumiko se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, pero obviamente su madre notó que su hija estaba rara.

-Fumiko, ¿Qué le pasa, que anda con esa carita tan triste?- preguntó preocupada la matriarca de los Uchiha.

-Lo que pasa es que detesto esta discoteque.- se quejó la pelinegra.- Cada vez que vengo me acuerdo de Shikamaru, mamá.

-Mi vida, olvidese de todos los problemas esta noche ¿ya?- animó a su hija la mujer.- Ahora vamos a entrar a bailar y la vamos a pasar super bien!

-¿Vamos chicas?- preguntó cortésmente Itachi.

-¿Pero por Kami Itachi que jovencitas más bellas acabas de encontrar? Invitemoslas a bailar!- Fugaku estaba emocionadísimo de pasar un tiempo de calidad en familia, por lo que tomó a sus preciosas mujeres y las arrastró a la discoteque.

000

-Vamos Hinata! Dale!- gritaba emocionado Suigetsu mientras escuchaban a todo volumen música de rock mientras sacudían las melenas. Hinata ya estaba mareada de tanto sacudir la melena ante la mirada atónita de Naruto. En eso tocaron el timbre y el rubio fue a ver quien era y al abrir la puerta fue literalmente arrollado por la pandilla de Suigetsu.- AMIGOS!

-WOOOHHH!- Chillaron todos, Hinata incluida. Bien… Naruto creyó que ya era suficiente, se le habían pasado los tragos a su chica definitivamente.

-Hinata espera!- el rubio tomó a su chica antes de que se cayera de la mesa.- ¿Mejor vamos a otra parte?

-Estas loco! No seas aburrido!- Hinata prácticamente empujó al rubio de la mesa y siguió meneando la cabeza.- Wooohoo!

La fiesta se prendió aún más, mientras que Naruto se comía las uñas viendo como su chica se volvía literalmente loca. En eso Shiho apareció completamente desaliñada y con los ojos rojos de sueño, por lo que lentamente se dirigió al equipo de música y lo apagó. Todos quedaron mirándola cuando hizo tal acción.

-Esto es el colmo Karin…- expresó la rubia molesta.- el colmo…

 _"Gracias Shiho, gracias!"_ agradeció Naruto a su compañera por haber terminado con ese infierno.

000

En "Will of Fire" todo el mundo bailaba al compás de la música. Temari se la estaba pasando de lujo junto a su familia mientras conversaban en el mesa, en eso divisó a cierta persona en la barra. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la barra junto a Ino bien acaramelados y dándose uno que otro beso, esto no hizo nada más que molestar a la rubia, ¿qué rayos pretendía ese idiota?! ¿Otra vez iba a jugar con Sakura?! Definitivamente eso no lo iba a permitir, por lo que pidió permiso a su familia para ir a enfrentar al Uchiha, ya era suficiente, Gaara vió las intenciones de su hermana y decidió ir con ella mientras los demás se quedaban en la mesa.

-Ay me alegro tanto que hayas querido salir conmigo Sasuke.- dijo la rubia de Konoha mientras abrazaba por detrás al pelinegro.

-Mujer, no seas exagerada.- se quejaba el pelinegro.- ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que haya salido contigo?

-No sé, porque este último tiempo has estado tan raro y bueno… igual me he pasado película y-

-Ino!- la interrumpió Sasuke.- tú sabes perfectamente que yo soy… impredecible.

En eso el chico se dio media vuelta para mirar fijamente a la rubia, quién le sonrió coquetamente mientras rodeaba su cuello, por lo que él la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a besarse.

-Sasuke Uchiha!- lo llamó Temari. Sasuke e Ino pararon de besarse y al pelinegro casi le dio ataque al ver a la rubia de Suna.

-Te…Temari- musitó el muchacho.

-Parece que la estás pasando bien tú.- lo regaño la chica.

-Sí, como todos no?- intentó zafarse el chico.- ¿Andas sola?

-No, con mi hermano Gaara.- dijo la chica mientras le daba paso a su hermano para que se acercase.

-Ahh.- Sasuke no hallaba que decir, literalmente Temari lo había pillado con las manos en la masa, pero tenía que cambiar el tema rápido.- Um… supe que te peleaste con Shikamaru.

-Sí, así es.- dijo secamente la chica.

-Que lastima no?

-Mira Sasuke, no me intentes cambiar el tema porque no te va a funcionar conmigo. Si me acerque a saludarte fue únicamente porque quiero que me expliques que mierda está pasando?- expresó molesta la rubia.

-Nada… aquí no pasa nada Temari, no te pases película ¿quieres?

-Ha! Osea, supuestamente volviste con mi amiga Sakura y al otro día te veo con Ino besuqueándote en la discoteque?! ¿Qué acaso me quieres ver la cara?!

-Temari yo…

-No Sasuke! Ya es suficiente! Sakura es mi amiga e Ino es amiga de Shikamaru, así que no te voy a permitir que andes jugando con ellas ¿me oíste?- le advirtió la rubia desafiante.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?

-Pues ¿que crees? Le voy a contar todo a Sakura.

-No Temari, tú no le vas a decir nada a Sakura.- Sasuke se acercó a la rubia y la miró desafiante.

-¿ah no? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿tú?- Temari y Sasuke se miraron desafiantes echando chispas por los ojos, lamentablemente para Sasuke, esta escena fue vista por cierto castaño desde la cabina del Dj.

-¿Que pasa Benjiro?- preguntó Neji al ver a su amigo furioso de repente.

-El Uchiha!- dijo encolerizado el castaño mientras saltaba de la cabina para ir en ayuda de su rubia.

-Benjiro!- le gritó Neji, pero el castaño ni siqueira se inmutó solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, partirle la cara a Sasuke Uchiha.

000

Sakura y Karito estaban en la entrada de la discoteque, la pelirrosa estaba intentando convencer al guardia de que las dejaran entrar, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Mientras tanto adentro de la discoteque Sasuke le advertía a Temari que no le dijera nada a Sakura hasta que Benjiro entró en acción.

-¿Oye que te pasa imbécil?! Deja en paz a Temari!- le espetó Benjiro mientras lo jalaba de un tirón para que se alejara de la bella rubia.

-Ha! Para variar tenías que aparecer tú, Benjiro.- se burló el pelinegro al ver al patético muchacho nuevamente haciéndoselas de héroe frente a Temari.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?

-Oye a mí no me pasa nada viejo, y además…¿Qué te importa lo que me pase?!- Sasuke alzó la voz, ya lo tenía sinceramente aburrido el castaño.

-Sasuke te voy a dar un consejo.- a Benjiro también se le había agotado la paciencia.- ¿o te vas de la discoteque ahora o te voy a tener que sacar a patadas?

-pfff.- Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una risa.- ¿Me estas echando?

Kenjiro tampoco se pudo aguantar y tanto él como Sasuke se burlaron del castaño.

-¿A quién vienes a echar imbécil?- lo desafió Sasuke.

-Benjiro por favor.- intervino Temari, no le apetecía que el castaño se metiese en problemas por su culpa.

-Mira escúchame bien Benjiro.- le dijo Sasuke seriamente al chico.- Temari nunca te va a dar bola, nunca se va a meter con un imbécil como tu estúpido.

En eso ambos chicos se agarraron a puño limpio, por lo que los guardias tuvieron que separarlos. En eso Sakura y Karito entraron a la discoteque para encontrarse con tal escena.

-Sasuke!- chilló preocupada la chica. Temari se acercó a su amiga para que no se metiera en la pelea- Temari ¿Qué pasó?!

Temari no hallaba que decir, debía tener cuidado con Sakura, ya que si le decía las cosas tan directamente podría desatar la furia de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke andaba besuqueándose con Ino.- dijo fríamente Gaara. A Temari le dio un ataque, y Karito puso ojos de punto, jamás pensó que Gaara fuese tan… directo…

-¿Qué?!- Sakura se acercó a Gaara.- ¿Dónde está?!

-Allá peleando con Benjiro.- le respondió tranquilo el chico.

-No! ¿Dónde está Ino?!- chilló la chica, en eso divisó a la rubia, quién estaba escondida detrás de Kenjiro, en ese instante tanto ella como Tenten notaron a la pelirrosa y les dio un ataque a ambas.- Ino Yamanaka te voy a matar!

Ino y Tenten salieron corriendo hacia la pista de baile mientras que Sakura las perseguía emitiendo un aura de furia pura.

-Ino Yamanaka! Ven para aca!- bramó Sakura mientras Ino y Tenten se perdían en la multitud.- ¿Dónde se metió esa mujer?!

En eso Karito alcanzó a Sakura y la convenció de que dejara tranquila a la rubia. _"*sigh* debí quedarme en casa durmiendo… tsumaranai…"_

A Mikoto, quién estaba bailando junto a su esposo casi le dio un infarto al ver como los guardias sometían a su hijo, por lo que inmediatamente la familia Uchiha se dirigió hacia la barra.

-Benjiro es suficiente por favor.- le rogaba la rubia al muchacho.

-Yo no sé que se cree ese imbécil para venir a amenazar.- se quejó el chico.

-Ven siéntate.- la chica llevó al muchacho cerca de la barra para ver su rostro el cual ya estaba empezando a hincharse, la muchacha tomó un poco de alcohol en un pañuelo para desinfectar un pequeño corte que tenía el castaño en el rostro.

-Estoy bien Temari tranquila.- dijo el muchacho apartando un poco la cara por el ardor.- Cuando vi a este idiota cerca de ti amenazándote, no sé… me hirvió la sangre y solamente quería agarrarlo y arrastrarlo por toda la discoteque.

La rubia no pudo evitar conmoverse con el muchacho.

-Gracias Ben, pero de verdad no es necesario, sé como cuidarme de los tipos como Sasuke.- dijo la muchacha mientras acariciaba su mejilla hinchada. En eso la familia Uchiha pasó por delante de ellos y cierta pelinegra vio tal escena.

-Pero que escena tan romántica!- se burló Fumiko al ver a Temari acariciando la mejilla de Benjiro.- Tú definitivamente no pierdes el tiempo Temari, te peleas con Shikamaru y a los diez segundos te vienes a los brazos de Benjiro ¿no?

-Mira, en primer lugar Fumiko, tú no eres quién para juzgarme y en segundo lugar…- la muchacha se puso a la altura de la pelinegra.- yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti con permiso.

En eso la rubia se despidió de Benjiro y se alejó de la pelinegra, lo que menos quería era siquiera tenerla cerca.

000

Mikoto estaba furiosa, le reclamaba a Daisuke el querer hablar con Minato para quejarse sobre el maltrato a su hijo y amenazaba con denunciar tal evento en todos los diarios de Konoha.

-¿Qué le han hecho a mi niño?!- Mikoto se giró hacia su hijo.

-Mamá basta! Ya no soy un niño!- exclamó el pelinegro avergonzado.

-Mamá ¿por qué no salimos de aquí?- se quejó Fumiko.- estamos haciendo el ridículo!

-Pero Fumiko!- Objetó la matriarca de los Uchiha, no se iba a ir sin su hijo por lo que Fugaku se llevó a Mikoto junto a Itachi y Fumiko le dijo a Sasuke que se fuera con ella. Sasuke se rehusó al principio, pero la pelinegra lo obligó a irse con ella.

La fiesta seguía en "Will of Fire". Sakura decidió mandar al diablo a Sasuke por lo que decidió ir a bailar con Karito, en el intertanto se encontraron con Gaara y Kankuro. Después de que la pelirrosa le echara una buena ojeada al castaño los invitó a bailar, Kankuro aceptó feliz y se llevó a la pelirrosa la pista de baile. Karito miró a Gaara encogiéndose de hombros y lo invitó a bailar también, el chico algo nervioso aceptó la invitación. Ino y Tenten miraban desde el borde de la pista como Sakura y Karito bailaban con los hermanos Sabaku no, atentas a correr nuevamente por si la pelirrosa las notaba.

Por otro lado, cerca de la barra, el grupo de Naruto hizo su aparición.

-Oigan esto está super aburrido!- se quejó Suigetsu del lugar y en especial de la música.

-Argh! Váyanse ustedes! Yo me quedo aquí! Dattebayo!- Naruto ni loco se iba de farra con ellos, no con su Hinata en ese "estado".

-Oi!- se quejó Karin mientras ella y su grupo seguían a la pareja.- ¿Cómo que "váyanse ustedes"? ¿Qué rayos te pasa Naruto?!

Naruto no quiso seguir discutiendo y comenzó a acelerar el paso hacia la pista de baile con Hinata. Karin se aburrió y finalmente les dio la idea a Suigetsu y compañía de ir a abordar al Dj para que cambiara la música a metal!

-Pero mira que ordinaria es Sakura! Sólo mira como baila!- se quejó Tenten con su amiga al ver a la pelirrosa bien apegadita a Kankuro.

-Ojala no nos vea, no quiero que nos salga persiguiendo de nuevo.- dijo Ino aburrida.

-Oye a mi no me va a perseguir! A la que quiere linchar es a ti no a mi!

-Tenten!- Ino abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?! Ay no te hagas la santa Ino! Tú sabías que Sasuke estaba reconciliándose con Sakura, pero lo primero que haces es arrastrarte a él y causar este conflicto!

-No puedo creer que me hables así Tenten!

-Yo te dije que te olvidaras de Sasuke, pero no me hiciste caso! Ahí tienes las consecuencias! Perdona que te lo diga tan frío Ino, pero es la verdad!- argumentó Tenten.

Ino simplemente guardó silencio ya que su amiga tenía razón. En eso notó la ausencia de alguien.

-¿Oye y Kenjiro?- preguntó la rubia.

-No sé!- dijo fastidiada la chica.

-Hmp, ¿de nuevo te abandono Tenten?- se burló la rubia. Tenten la miró asesinamente y ambas se echaron chispas por los ojos. Luego las dos simplemente desviaron sus miradas hacia otro lado totalmente ofendidas por la otra.

 **Haha, esta Sakura me dio risa: "¿Dónde está?!" "Allá peleandose" "NO! DONDE ESTA INO?" XDXDXDXD, ¿y Sasuke? que se vaya al diablo XDxdxdxd**

 **Ay, Fumiko como siempre amargando el día ¬¬, ahora solo faltaría que se fuese de chismosa con ya saben quién, que de seguro lo va a hacer ¬¬**

 **Y todo Konoha sabe que Temari está peleada con Shikamaru, puff el estigma de aldea no se le quita parece XD.**

 **Hinata borracha! Tenía que poner eso no me aguante hahaha!**

 **Y el LeeKari triunfó sobre la adversidad! Ahora solo falta el Shikatema...**

 **Capítulo un poquito más relajado, para liberar la tensión de tanta acción previa ;)**

 **Besitos y abrazos cuidense! Byebye**


	106. Capítulo 106: Reconciliación

**A petición de mi querida Kari, aquí viene la reconciliación, no se preocupen, yo tampoco aguanto que esos dos pasen más de un capi peleados jajaja. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 106: Reconciliación.**

Shikamaru y Lee habían ido a un bar, ya que el chico quería distraerse un rato. No había hablado con Temari desde que discutieron después de su batalla con Hidan y Kakuzu. Sinceramente no quería hablar de ella, pero Lee trajo el tema a colación.

-¿Has hablado con Temari?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo.

-No.- dijo simplemente el chico.

-¿Y piensas hablar con ella? ¿O se van a hacer la ley del hielo hasta que se cansen?

-No fastidies Lee, ella ni siquiera me ha llamado o se ha interesado en mí esta semana.- dijo molesto el chico.

-Bueno… tú tampoco.- acotó el muchacho.

-¿y por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que cede Lee? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que pida perdón? Ella es lo suficientemente madura para llamarme y decirme que conversemos.

-Shikamaru, no es que quiera defenderla, pero entiendo a Temari y su reacción.- dijo el joven profesor.- Yo también me molesté tanto contigo como con Karito por lo que hicieron y porque nos dejaron de lado a Temari y a mí.

Shikamaru miró a su amigo, en realidad estaba sentido con Temari por no haberlo entendido. Él hizo lo que hizo obviamente para rescatar a Karito y vengar a Asuma y por proteger a Temari no quiso involucrarla, pero eso ella no lo entendía y simplemente se enojó con él, pero… ahora que Lee lo mencionaba… él tampoco se puso en el lugar de Temari, era obvio que la muchacha estaba dolida, no solo con él sino que también con su familia por haberle ocultado la verdad, por dejarla de lado, y ahora… él también había hecho lo mismo.

-Gracias Lee.- dijo Shikamaru esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo perdiendo el tiempo? Le importaba un rábano si Temari no quería verlo, ella aún era su novia y si no quería estar más con él que simplemente se lo dijera directamente a la cara, pero mientras aún fuera su mujer lo tendría que aguantar.

000

Minato estaba feliz viendo como su familia bailaba, también había logrado divisar a su hijo bailando con Hinata. Kushina, después de bailar un buen rato con él, decidió invitar a Yashamaru ya que no lo quería dejar solito. En eso Kakashi apareció detrás de él asustándolo.

-Por Kami Kakashi!- dijo el hombre con el corazón en la mano.- esa no es forma de invitarme a bailar ¿sabes? Hahaha

Kakashi no tenía muy buen semblante por lo que Minato le preguntó que ocurría.

-Hidan y Kakuzu… acaban de ser asesinados.- susurró Kakashi sombríamente. Minato dejó caer el vaso de sake que tenía. ¿Qué Hidan y Kakuzu habían sido asesinados?!

Kakashi le explicó que lo llamaron desde la comisaría para decirle que alguien se había infiltrado a las celdas de ambos hombres y los habían degollado sin que nadie se diese cuenta, había sido un asesinato totalmente silencioso.

 _"No puede ser…"_ pensó Minato frustrado, ahora sentía que cada vez estaban más lejos de Orochimaru.

000

Al otro día en Senju, Sakura le contaba a sus amigas que los padres de Sasuke lo habían castigado, por lo que panoramas con él… ni pensarlo!

Temari por su parte pensaba en Shikamaru y un montón de imágenes del Nara pasaban por su cabeza.

 _-Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó Shikamaru a la joven de Suna._

 _-Sí, me acuerdo de tí, Shikamaru.- le respondió la joven sonriendo divertida._

- _Oye idiota ¿quieres esperar?!- le gritó la rubia, pero al ver de quién se trataba abrió los ojos de par en par "¿Shikamaru?"_

 _"¿Temari?" pensó al mismo instante Shikamaru al ver a la hermosa chica que le gritaba. Cabe destacar que al verla por fin, sonrió como un idiota._

 _Shikamaru tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse a ella, finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto y tanto para Shikamaru como para Temari una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos._

 _\- Gracias Temari.- dijo el chico ya resignado, pero feliz por tenerla cerca, al menos por este precioso instante._

 _\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica sin comprender mientras levantaba la mirada para verlo a los ojos._

 _\- Por enseñarme lo que es estar enamorado de verdad.- le dijo el chico mirándola con cara de enamorado._

 _\- Yo te amo Temari.- le dijo el muchacho mirandola fijo y tomandole el rostro.- y lo que quería pedirte es que empecemos de nuevo, sin Fumiko, sin problemas, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo Temari. Sé que no soy un tipo muy de tu estilo, soy un vago, raramente me esfuerzo por algo y todo me fastidia, pero de verdad quiero estar contigo, quiero hacerte feliz. Soy capaz de hacer lo que sea porque seas feliz Temari, nada me interesa más que eso._

-*sigh* por qué no lo llamas de una vez Temari.- Karito sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos.- Mira que no tengo ni que leerte la mente para saber que estás pensando en él.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero simplemente ignoró a Karito y desvió la mirada.

-Alguien va a tener un sueño mojado en la noche!- se burló la pelirrosa.

-Sakura!- Hinata se enrojeció como tomate.

-Ay pero que fastidios son!- dijo Temari sin pensar, luego se dio cuenta de la "frase" que dijo enrojeciéndose más y provocando las carcajadas de sus tres amigas.

 _"Juro que algún día… las mataré a las tres!"_ pensó Temari con mirada asesina.

000

En el recreo, en el salón 3-1 Lee y Karito se besaban a más no poder. El tema principal de su junta habían sido Shikamaru y Temari, pero al final mandaron al diablo a esos dos y se enfocaron en ellos mismos. Una vez que se les acabó el aire se separaron un poco.

-¿Deberíamos cerrar la puerta no crees?- dijo la castaña excitada mirando a Lee.

-De hecho… yo creo que es mejor que no nos juntemos tanto aquí.- dijo el muchacho recuperando la respiración.- Si Tsubasa-sama nos pilla, estaremos fritos.

-Bien.- dijo la muchacha mientras le daba un beso corto y se apartaba de él.- Pero… así como yo tendré que aguantarme cada vez que vea a mi sexy profesor recorrer toda el aula dictando su clase, tú tendrás que aguantar cada vez que pose mi mirada en ti.

Lee enrojeció como tomate ante el comentario de su novia. En eso la muchacha se sentó en su pupitre sensualmente y se cruzó de piernas mientras observaba a su profesor.

-Karito… ¿qué haces…?- Bien… tenía que admitir que le estaba costando aguantarse, tenía unas ganas atroces de lanzarse sobre ella.

-El timbre va a sonar Sensei.- le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente mientras lamía su lápiz. A Lee le estuvo a punto de dar una hemorragia allí mismo, pero en ese instante el timbre sonó y los pasos de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar.

 _"Tal parece que se le está pegando la crueldad de Temari-chan…"_ pensó Lee mientras sentía empatía por su amigo Shikamaru cuando Temari lo tentaba.

000

Shikamaru al salir del instituto y después de despedirse de sus amigos se dirigió a su auto y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Fumiko apoyada en la puerta de éste. El muchacho simplemente suspiró y se acercó a su auto. Fumiko al notarlo se levantó y se puso frente a él. El muchacho la miró con sus manos en los bolsillos. La pelinegra tragó saliva y tomó la palabra.

-Hola.- saludó la muchacha.

-Hola.- dijo el muchacho sin más.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias.- expresó tranquilo el muchacho.- ¿y tú?

-Bien… bien bien. Todo en orden.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.- Supe que te peleaste con Temari.

Shikamaru bufó, al parecer todo Konoha sabía que se había peleado con Temari.

-Creeme que no me apetece hablar de eso, menos contigo Fumiko.- dijo fríamente el chico.- Ahora si me disculpas.

En eso el chico pasó por el lado de ella sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Sabes dónde estuvo Temari ayer?- preguntó la chica sin mirarlo. Shikamaru paró en seco. En eso la chica se giró para mirarlo mientras el chico la veía de reojo.- Estuvo en "Will of Fire" y adivina con quien.

-Fumiko… no me intere-

-Estaba con Benjiro!- interrumpió la chica. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.- Y estaban bien acaramelados te diré.

Shikamaru la ignoró y se dirigió a su auto, pero Fumiko rápidamente se interpuso entre él y su vehículo.

-Shikamaru, ¿que no ves que está jugando contigo?! Mientras tú te desvives por ella, ella simplemente se va a divertir a una discoteque con otro! Ni siquiera le importó todo lo que sufriste por Asuma!- en eso la pelinegra tomó al chico por los brazos.- Deja de autoengañarte, ella no te ama, yo te amo Shikamaru!

Shikamaru tomó las manos de la chica y se zafó de ella.

-¿terminaste?- preguntó fríamente el chico.

-Te vas a arrepentir Shikamaru, te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estas haciendo! Cuando ella te rompa el corazón no vengas a buscarme ¿oiste?!- le gritó la chica dolida.

-Descuida, no lo haré.- dijo el muchacho mientras se metía en su vehículo y partía hacia su destino, Senju.

 _"Hijo de puta! Te vas arrepentir… te juro que te vas a arrepentir!"_

000

Shikamaru había llegado a Senju, pero no vió a Temari, cuando se estaba desesperando su celular vibró.

 _K: Está en el parque a la orilla del río, date prisa ;P_

Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en pensar como rayos su amiga sabía sus intenciones, sólo se limitó en ir al parque. Un vez que llegó allí la vió, ahí estaba tal cual le había dicho Karito, estaba sentada a la orilla del río mirando los patos. Shikamaru no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, por lo que tragó saliva y comenzó a acercarse, en eso su corazón casi se detiene cuando la rubia se levantó y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a caminar hacia él, al parecer no lo había visto. Cuando estaba a unos metros de él decidió llamar su atención.

-Ho-hola.- no pudo evitar tartamudear, no importaba si ya era su novia, de todas maneras lo ponía nervioso.

Temari levantó la vista y vió a su novio. Inmediatamente los nervios se apoderaron de ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Te-tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella cautelosamente.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dijo la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia él para pasarlo de largo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Por favor Temari!- rogó el chico cuando la muchacha lo pasó de largo. La chica se detuvo y volteó la cabeza para verlo. Pudo notar que estaba nervioso ya que se rascaba la cabeza, típico gesto de él cuando estaba así. No pudo evitar sonreír, a quién engañaba, lo único que quería era verlo, desde la mañana que en su cabeza sólo estaba ese hombre incrustado en todos sus pensamientos. En eso Shikamaru también se volteó a verla, por lo que la chica inmediatamente le dio la espalda, pero no sin antes responderle.

-Que mas da…- dijo la muchacha mientras se volteaba y le sonreía. El corazón de Shikamaru casi que se le quiso salir del pecho, no pudo evitar sonreírle también, por Kami que amaba a esa problemática, y sinceramente… le importaba un bledo si había salido con Benjiro o había ido a divertirse a "Will of Fire", él sabía que ella lo amaba y eso le bastaba.

000

Al día siguiente, Shikamaru, Karito y Temari decidieron celebrarle el cumpleaños a Lee en casa de la rubia. La castaña se encargaría de traerlo a la fiesta, ya que si lo hubiesen hecho en el departamento el pelinegro se habría dado cuenta y Kushina no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar la fiesta. Cuando Karito fue por Lee, los demás se encargaron de decorar para cuando llegase el pelinegro.

La noticia ya se había esparcido por todo Konoha, por lo que todos se preparaban para la fiesta. Fumiko como siempre, convenció a Sasuke de llevarla, por lo que el pelinegro no tuvo opción.

Hinata le pidió a Kyo si la llevaba con él, a lo que el peliceleste ingenuamente aceptó.

Una vez que estaba todo listo, Shikamaru se despidió de su rubia un rato para ir al depa a cambiarse, se despidieron con un largo y apasionado beso, mientras Kankuro los veía y tosía a propósito para que parasen, pero ya ni le hacían caso.

Temari se arregló para cuando llegase el Nara, se había colocado un sexy vestido amarillo ajustado y corto que le hacía relucir sus atractivas piernas y su escultural cuerpo. En eso Kushina entró a la habitación.

-Por Kami Temari!- se sorprendió la mujer al ver a la chica.- Que envidia!, ya me habría gustado ser así a tu edad.

-Kushina, tú eres una mujer atractiva no te hagas, sino no tendrías como tienes al tío Minato.- se burló la rubia. Kushina no pudo evitar ahogar una risita. En eso llegó Sakura, quién vió a Temari y… se murió de envidia.

 _Inner Sakura: Shannarooo por que esta maldita tiene que ser tan regia!_

-Que tal?- Temari quiso saber la opinión de su amiga.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Sakura impactada.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo malo?- Temari se sintió insegura.

-No! Te odio! Por qué tan regia! T_T

Temari y Kushina estallaron en carcajadas, definitivamente esta pelirrosa era tan impredecible para sus cosas. Una vez que Kushina salió de la habitación, Sakura miró pícaramente a su amiga.

-Tú definitivamente quieres sal.- dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?!- Temari no comprendió la pregunta.

-Ay Temari! Eres mayor que yo y aún así tan inocente? ¿Para que te vistes así de provocativa? Si ya tienes retenido a tu hombre. Es obvio lo que tu cuerpo quiere…

Temari se sonrojó a morir al entender a su amiga.

-¿na-nani?!

-¿Qué? Me vas a decir que no le tienes ganas a Shikamaru? Porque esa no te la crees ni tú.- dijo la pelirrosa con las manos en las caderas.

-Sakura! Por Kami! No llevamos ni dos meses juntos!

-Pero la calentura se les sale por los poros…- acotó con mirada lujuriosa Sakura.

-Ya basta Sakura! No estoy desesperada, cuando tenga que pasar que pase, pero no me interesa ahora.- la rubia siguió arreglándose.- No lo voy a presionar.

-Por Kami Temari, Shikamaru lo único que quiere es metertela de una vez!- dijo sin filtro la pelirrosa.

-Sakura!- Temari se puso roja como tomate y Sakura no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, vaya que era divertido molestarla.

000

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la fiesta, los primeros en llegar fueron Naruto y compañía, Shikamaru llegó un poco más tarde, pero al ver a la rubia casi le dio una hemorragia, Temari por su parte sonrió victoriosa porque había cumplido con su cometido dejar baboso a su novio.

A los diez minutos llegaron los hermanos Uchiha, y Sasuke le rogó a Fumiko antes de entrar al depa que no hiciese escandalo, a lo que la pelinegra le dijo que no se preocupara, que se portaría bien.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Benjiro miraba de reojo a Temari y Shikamaru, como detestaba verlos juntos, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, solo se limitó a poner la música.

-¿No me vas a dejar respirar en toda la noche verdad?- se burló la rubia mientras se separaba de su novio.

-Hmp, para que te pones tan provocativa entonces?- le dijo el chico mientras la miraba fijo con su mirada penetrante llena de lujuria.- Asume tus acciones Temari, ¿me querías volver loco? Pues lo lograste.

En eso nuevamente apresó los labios de su rubia, pero una tosecita los sacó de su mundo ideal.

-Perdonen chicos.- se disculpó Sakura, ambos chicos la miraron extrañados.- No es que quiera interrumpir, pero… mejor miren quién está en la puerta.

Shikamaru y Temari miraron hacia dónde dijo Sakura y casi les dio ataque a ambos al ver a Fumiko entrar junto a Sasuke.

 _"Mendokusei"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos enamorados.

Temari, como la anfitriona tuvo que ir a recibir a los hermanos Uchiha, ambas chicas se saludaron fríamente poniendo algo incomodo a Sasuke, pero el pelinegro no perdió el tiempo al escanear descaradamente a Temari, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura, quién le alegó por eso, pero Sasuke le dijo que dejara de hablar tonterías y se la llevó a bailar un rato.

Kushina miraba algo triste a su hijo, quién estaba aburrido en el sillón, era obvio que extrañaba a Hinata, vaya que le daban ganas de ella misma ir a partirle la cara a Hiashi Hyuga por hacer sufrir así a su hijo. Minato trató de tranquilizarla, diciéndole que él mismo hablaría con Hiashi, ya no podían seguir así esos dos, ya que se amaban demasiado. Kushina agradeció el gesto y comenzó a besar a su esposo.

000

Abajo, en el estacionamiento del departamento de Kushina, Lee y Karito estaban besándose en el auto del joven profesor. Había partido como un beso de cumpleaños hasta que las hormonas no pudieron más y terminaron en el asiento trasero. Lee estaba encima de Karito mientras la besaba con pasión y deseo. La castaña no se quedaba atrás y ya le había quitado la camisa para echarle una excelente ojeada a ese bien formado abdomen.

-Lee…- logró hablar algo la chica mientras se separaba algo de él.

-Dime…- el chico ya estaba atacando el cuello de la muchacha.

-Shikamaru y Temari se van a aburrir de esperarnos.- dijo como pudo la chica.

-Bah! De seguro ya deben de estar encamados esos dos.- Lee ahora aprisionó nuevamente los labios de Karito.

-Hm… De todas formas… si seguimos así… los que vamos a terminar encamados vamos a ser nosotros dos.- le dijo la chica separando el rostro de su hombre para mirarlo a los ojos.- además, no me apetece perder mi virginidad en un auto, es muy incomodo.

Lee estalló en carcajadas al igual que la castaña, pero tenía razón, se estaban pasando un poquito… En eso el chico se colocó nuevamente la camisa y junto a su chica se dirigieron hacia el departamento.

Arriba ya habían llegado Makoto junto a Yukiko, Ryoko y Neji. Naruto le preguntó a Neji por Hinata, pero éste le dijo que no había venido con él, cosa que entristeció al rubio, al parecer Hinata no podría venir a la fiesta. Una vez que el cumpleañero llegó, la fiesta siguió su curso, pero tanto Temari como Shikamaru tenían que admitir que la presencia de la pelinegra los ponía tensos. Por su parte a Fumiko le hervía la sangre verlos juntos y en su distracción al ir a buscar ponche chocó con Ryoko, quién sin querer mojó a la pelinegra con ponche, esto enfureció a la Uchiha y, luego de insultar a la castaña, se agarró con ella, por lo que tanto Sasuke como Neji tuvieron que detener a las chicas antes de que se sacaran los ojos.

-Hmp, hoy en día invitan a cualquiera a las fiestas.- se quejaba Ryoko, mientras Sasuke se llevaba a su hermana a la cocina.

-¿se puede saber que rayos te pasa Fumiko?- dijo Sasuke molesto.- Te dije que sin escándalos.

-Oye no me mires así, esa ordinaria me mojó ¿Qué querías que hiciera?!- se defendió la pelinegra.

-Fue un accidente y lo sabes.- le espetó su hermano.- Mira Fumiko, soy tu hermano y te conozco y sé que andas haciendo show únicamente para poner tensos a Shikamaru y Temari, no te hagas la tonta!

-Sabes que Sasuke? Me importa una mierda lo que pienses, yo vine a divertirme y es lo que voy a hacer!- en eso la chica se tomó su cerveza al seco y volvió a la fiesta.

 _"Salvame Kamisama!"_

000

Mientras tanto, afuera del departamento, Sakura se encargaba de hacer sus típicas travesuras, había logrado separar a Karito de Lee un instante para ir a boicotear el auto de los Uchiha, en primer lugar para joderle la noche a la perra de Fumiko y en segundo lugar para fastidiar a Sasuke por su comportamiento frío con ella. En eso Hinata llegó junto a Kyo. Las chicas la saludaron y Hinata preguntó por Naruto, las chicas le dijeron que estaba adentro ansioso esperándola. Hinata, nerviosa, le dijo a Kyo que mejor fueran ya a la fiesta.

-Hinata-chan.- la llamo el muchacho una vez que esperaban el ascensor.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime Kyo-kun.- dijo nerviosa la chica.

-¿Puedo saber por qué estás saliendo conmigo si estás interesada en Naruto?

BUSTED!

 _"Oh rayos…"_ Hinata no hallaba que decir, pero decidió ser honesta con el chico.

-Bueno…- Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y empezar a jugar con sus dedos.- Fue… una tontería Kyo-kun, lo que pasa es que… mi padre no me deja salir y al parecer… tu le agradas por lo que…

-¿Me utilizaste para poder salir con Naruto es eso?- dijo fríamente el chico.

-No! No no no! No es así! Tú me agradas Kyo-kun y… me divierto contigo es solo que…

-Está bien Hinata.- dijo finalmente el chico mientras el ascensor se abría.- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, talvez… yo fui el que creyó algo que no era. Lo siento.

En eso el chico entró al ascensor mientars Hinata lo veía completamente anonadada.

-¿Vienes Hinata-chan?- la invitó el muchacho. Hinata no emitió sonido alguno y obedeció al chico.

 _"Hinata, eres una tonta, una completa tonta…"_

 ** _Ay Hinata, a tí que te gusta hacer enredos, o más bien hacerle caso a Hanabi... XD_**

 ** _Por fin! Shikatema vuelve a la acción! Y ya se les están manifestando todas las hormonas así que... uyuyuyuyuy, mientras la bitch de Fumiko ande lejitos todos felices XD_**

 ** _Kari! Que me hiciste reír con lo de peleas y balaceras XDXDXD, pero bueno... eso es lo que fue XD, y sí no podía faltar Sakura y sus escandalos en "Will of Fire", y... con respecto a nuestra parejita principal... las hormonas de esos dos ya están listas, solo falta el gatillante 1313_**

 ** _Bueno veamos como se desarrolla el cumple de Lee, que ya es clásico que pase algo ya sea en la disco o en los cumples hahaha_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos byebye_**


	107. Capítulo 107: Enredos y más enredos

**Y sigue la fiesta! Tendremos un momento de tensión Shika/Tema/Fumi así que agarrarse los pantalones XD. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 107: Enredos y más enredos.**

Arriba en la fiesta, Hinata llegó junto a Kyo. Karin recibió a la peliazul con un "high five" y fue a por Naruto, quién se giró emocionado al ver a su chica.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?- le ofreció Temari a Shikamaru, quién ya estaba un poco entonado, se había puesto a competir con Karito y… salió perdiendo…

-Sí, gracias.- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y observaba como Temari preparaba el té. No pudo evitar escanearla por completo, por Kami! Ese maldito vestido lo único que hacía era despertar todas las hormonas del Nara. Tenía unas ganas enormes de agarrarla, subirla a la encimera y hacerla suya. Maldito alcohol!

Mientras tanto en la fiesta ya el alcohol se les estaba subiendo a todos. Makoto prácticamente se estaba comiendo a Yukiko en el sillón, Minato y Kushina bailaban muy bien apegaditos! Y Sasuke se paseaba por toda la fiesta buscando a Sakura.

-Hinata!- Naruto se acercó a su chica al verla por fin.

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata se abalanzó sobre su chico y comenzó a besarlo. Luego miró a Kyo.- Um… Kyo-kun, me disculpas un momento?

-Claro, no te preocupes Hinata-chan.- dijo el muchacho tranquilamente mientras observaba como Naruto y Hinata se ponían a bailar.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Shikamaru se había puesto de pie mientras Temari terminaba de servir el té.

-Lo quieres con azúcar amor?- le preguntó la rubia sin girarse aún.

-No.- dijo el chico mientras tomaba a la chica firmemente de sus caderas y colocaba su rostro en su cuello tensándola completamente.- Lo quiero contigo!

En eso el Nara comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, Temari no pudo evitar excitarse al instante y giró su cabeza para mirar fijamente a su hombre, quién abandonó el cuello de la chica para apoderarse de sus labios. Temari se giró para rodear el cuello del Nara mientras él rodeaba su cintura, en la cual no estuvo mucho tiempo ya que empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos mientras el beso se tornaba más y más apasionado. Instintivamente el Nara la estaba llevando hacia la encimera, cuando el trasero de la rubia chocó con ésta la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Oops! Lo siento! No sabía que estaban ocupados!- Fumiko había entrado "accidentalmente". Shikamaru y Temari cortaron abruptamente el beso y al notar quién era el Nara perdió la paciencia.

-¿Ahora qué rayos quieres Fumiko?- el Nara comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

-Nada amor, solo entré por un refrigerio nada más.

-Deja de llamarme así! No soy tu amor, no soy nada tuyo entiende! Deja de fastidiarme la existencia!- el Nara comenzó a alzar la voz, pero Temari intervino.

-Shikamaru basta! Tampoco la trates así.- dijo la rubia, al parecer el alcohol se le había subido ya a su novio.

-Se lo merece Temari!- Shikamaru no apartaba la vista de la pelinegra, la miraba con odio.- Te atreviste a tocarla y eso es algo que no te voy a perdonar jamas Fumiko!

Temari quedó de piedra ¿de que mierda hablaba? En eso miró a Fumiko y ésta le devolvió una mirada de terror, al parecer algo ocultaba. En eso Sasuke entró y vió al escena.

-Fumiko, es mejor que te vayas, te llevaré al auto- Sasuke tomó a su estática hermana, quién no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero terminó obedeciendo a su hermano y se fue a su auto.

Una vez que Sasuke mandó a su hermana en taxi, ya que le habían ponchado las ruedas al auto, volvió a la fiesta. Luego de discutir con Sakura por la travesura en el auto de su hermana, decidió dejarlo pasar, de todas formas hasta él tenía que reconocer que se lo merecía, por lo que prefirió pasarla bien con Sakura. Todos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Karin y Suigetsu se quejaban de la música ñoña.

-¿te diviertes amor?- le decía Sakura a su chico mientras bailaban.

-Hmp, siempre lo hago.- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla.- y ahora más que nunca.

En eso el chico tomó el rostro de Sakura y le plantó un apasionado beso que la pelirrosa recibió completamente gustosa mientras rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro y se lo llevaba a un rincón para estar con menos gente.

-Bien, tengo que admitir que esta sorpresa estuvo genial.- dijo Lee mientras bailaba con su chica.

-Hmp, admite que lo único que quieres es volver al auto.- le dijo la castaña con mirada lujuriosa. Lee se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar tomar a la chica por la cintura y besarla.

-Bueno… no lo negaré, me gustó "ese regalo"- dijo el chico mirando pícaramente a Karito, quién simplemente rodeó su cuello y siguió besándolo. En eso tocaron el timbre y Sakura, quién estaba más cerca, fue a abrir para encontrarse cara a cara con cierta rubia, quién llegó junto a Tenten y Kenjiro.

-Hola, Sakura…- saludó desafiante Ino, mientras que la pelirrosa la mataba literalmente con la mirada.

En eso Sasuke notó a Ino y fue a saludarla cortésmente, Ino se emocionó al verlo y se abalanzó sobre él para plantarle un beso, cosa que enfureció a Sakura, quién quiso tirársele encima por osar a tocar a su novio, pero Sasuke la tomó por la cintura para que no le hiciera nada a la rubia.

Por su parte Gaara había ido por unos refrescos a la cocina para él y Matsuri y se encontró con Tamaki.

-Hola, que hay Gaara.- lo saludó contenta la castaña.

-Hola Tamaki, bien, sin problemas y tú?- respondió el chico cortésmente.

-Bien. Hace rato que no te veo.

-Um… nos vemos todos los días en clases.- acotó lógicamente Gaara.

-Bueno si pero…- Tamaki comenzó a acercarse al chico.- por lo general en los recreos te vas con Matsuri y no tengo tiempo ni de conversar contigo.

-Lo siento, pero si quieres puedes juntarte con nosotros, mas que mal tu y Matsuri son amigas no?

-Ya no tanto te diré.- dijo la muchacha deviando un poco la mirada.

-Y eso por qué?- preguntó Gaara ingenuamente.

-Por ti Gaara.- Tamaki se acercó más a él mientras que el chico, nervioso, comenzó a retroceder para quedar acorralado en la pared. Tamaki rodeo su cuello dispuesto a besarlo.

-Tamaki no.- dijo el chico desviando la mirada, con el acercamiento pudo notar un poco de olor a alcohol en la chica.

-Pero por qué Gaara?! ¿Creí que me querías?!

-Si te quiero Tamaki, pero…

-Pero nada Gaara! Tú me dejaste porque tenías miedo a que me lastimaran, ¿por qué te metiste con Matsuri? Ella siempre te trató mal Gaara. ¿Por qué?!

-Porque siempre la quise.- dijo el chico sonrojado.- Al igual que tú quieres a Kiba, Tamaki, deja de engañarte.

-Yo te quiero a ti Gaara!- Tamaki tomó firmemente el rostro del chico y cuando se disponía a besarlo los interrumpieron.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi novio Tamaki?!- Matsuri estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con cara de pocos amigos. En eso Tamaki soltó a Gaara y miró a Matsuri desafiante, afortunadamente antes de que las chicas comenzaran a matarse por el pelirrojo, Yukata llegó y se llevó a su entonada amiga, disculpándose tanto con Gaara como con Matsuri por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Matsuri miró a Gaara molesta, pero luego su semblante se puso algo triste.

-¿Aún la quieres verdad?- preguntó algo nerviosa la castaña.

Gaara suspiró.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no Matsuri.- dijo el muchacho tranquilo, Matsuri no pudo evitar molestarse y se dispuso a irse pero Gaara la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.- Pero contigo es distinto Matsuri. A Tamaki la quiero y eso nunca va a cambiar, pero a ti…

-¿A mi qué…?- preguntó expectante la chica mientras estaba a centímetros de la cara del pelirrojo.

-Matsuri… yo… estoy enamorado de ti.- la cara de Gaara era de una tonalidad de rojo que combinaba con su cabello, aunque la de Matsuri estaba peor, aunque no pudo evitar emocionarse y comerse a besos a su pelirrojo.

000

Todos bailaban a más no poder, era increíble toda la energía de los jóvenes. Hasta Minato y Kushina ya se habían cansado de tanto bailar.

Ino miraba molesta desde el sillón como Sakura y Sasuke bailaban bien apegados. No pudo evitar bufar.

-La odio!- murmuró para sí, aunque fue escuchada por cierto peliceleste.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías odiar tanto a alguien Ino- le dijo Kyo simpáticamente a la muchacha. En eso se pusieron a conversar y recordar los momentos que pasaron juntos.- Recuerdo que siempre me invitabas a todos los bailes, era divertido ir contigo.

-Hehe si, bueno está demás decir que me tenías loca ^^.

-Bueno… si te soy sincero tú siempre me gustaste ^^

-Haha, lo sé yo- en eso Ino quedó de piedra ¿había oído bien? Miró a Kyo fijamente.- ¿Qué…?

-Eso… que siempre me gustaste, bueno en la secundaria.- dijo el chico confuso.- ¿nunca te diste cuenta?

Ino negó con la cabeza, siempre pensó que Kyo iba con ella a los bailes simplemente por cortesía, jamás pensó que…

-Oh… vaya.- dijo el chico algo asombrado.- tal parece que no lo demostré lo suficiente. Lo siento.

-Pero… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste directamente?

-Bueno…- dijo Kyo levemente sonrojado, por lo que desvió la mirada y miró a la pareja de Sakura y Sasuke.- Cuando me armé de valor para decírtelo directamente, tú ya estabas luchando a muerte con Sakura por Sasuke. Pero bueno… son cosas que pasan… Ahora, tanto tú como yo andamos interesados en alguien más.

Kyo desvió la mirada hacia Hinata y Naruto, cosa que Ino notó al instante.

-Kyo, no me digas que…- Ino quedó impactada, a Kyo le gustaba Hinata! Vaya… que problema…

 _"*sigh* tal parece que no eras tan experta en leer los sentimientos de la gente Ino, pero bueno…"_ pensó la chica algo divertida y nostálgica, quizás como hubiesen sido las cosas si hubiese prestado un poco más de atención a aquel callado joven peliceleste.

000

Al día siguiente, Hinata estaba un poco arrepentida por haber utilizado a Kyo para ver a Naruto, ya sabía que el plan de su hermana no era del todo bueno, por lo que decidió invitarlo a "Will of Fire" a pasar el rato, pero no quería que pareciera una "cita" por lo que le pidió a Temari y Shikamaru si podían ir con ellos, para ir "en grupo". Una vez en el recinto Shikamaru y Temari se desaparecieron en la pista dejando a Hinata sola con el peliceleste en la barra.

-¿Quieres bailar Hinata-chan?- le preguntó amablemente el chico.

La peliazul dudó por un instante, pero que más iba a hacer con él sino… estaban en una discoteque después de todo…

Una vez en la pista de baile, Hinata se dejó llevar por la música, mientras bailaba notó a Kyo un poco tenso.

-¿pasa algo Kyo-kun?- preguntó la chica sin parar de bailar.

-Bueno…- el chico se rascó la sien.- es que yo… no bailo muy bien.

Hinata no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, quién diría que algo tan simple como bailar le diera tantos problemas a un chico tan inteligente como Kyo.

-Ven, yo te enseño ^^- le dijo dulcemente la chica mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo guiaba a su ritmo.

000

Otra que había decidido pasarla "bien" en la noche había sido Sakura, quién fue a la casa de los Uchiha, invitada por el mismo Sasuke a una fiesta "snob", no eran más que un montón de aspirantes a modelos, la mayoría compañeras de Fumiko. La pelirrosa estaba aburridísima, en eso Sasuke bajaba las escaleras junto a un par de amigas de Fumiko. Sakura no pudo evitar molestarse porque el chico prácticamente la había ignorado toda la noche. Cuando Sasuke pasó a su lado con las dos chicas, Sakura le llamó la atención.

-Mi amor!- lo llamó la pelirrosa.

Sasuke y las dos chicas la quedaron mirando.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- dijo la muchacha algo molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh si…- Sasuke se acercó a su novia.- Chicas, ella es Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

-Oh…- dijo una de las muchachas.- ¿Es tu novia?

-Sí/No.- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Sasuke dejando perplejas a las muchachas.

-¿Qué?!- Sakura miró al pelinegro con furia.

-Osea si… si si es… mi novia.- casi que le dolio al pobre la palabra "novia"…

-Hm… bueno… gusto en conocerte linda.- dijo la otra chica mientras se daban media vuelta y comenzaban a reírse. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza cosa que molestó bastante a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Sasuke?! ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mi?!- chilló la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la tuvo que chistar, ni loco le soportaba un escándalo.

-Claro que no! Eso solo que… no me reacostumbro.- se excusó el muchacho.- ¿por qué no vas por un poco de ponche si?

En eso el chico se alejó de la pelirrosa hacia dónde estaban los invitados.

-Pero Sasuke!- lo llamó la chica, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso.

 _Inner Sakura: Shannarooo, mas te vale que te comportes Sasuke o te juro que te hago un escandalo!_

000

Hinata seguía bailando con Kyo, ya el chico se había soltado un poco, por lo que ahora la estaban pasando bien.

Naruto, quién había invitado a Lee y Karito a "Will of Fire" a pasar el rato, andaba saludando a las barwoman, ya que sus dos amigos se perdieron de su vista, en eso se dirigió a la pista a saludar a Benjiro y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Hinata bailando con Kyo en plena pista.

-¿Ves Kyo-kun? No fue tan difícil.- le dijo la peliazul al chico con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sí, es verdad.- dijo el muchacho mientras abrazaba a la chica por la cintura y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella logrando que se sonrojara a morir.- Gracias Hinata-chan

En eso el chico depositó un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios de la chica.

-Kyo-kun!- la chica se separó de él y tocó sus labios.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, sigamos bailando.- en eso la chica comenzó a dar vueltas mientras bailaba y casi se le salió el corazón al ver a Naruto, quién los observaba con un semblante bastante molesto.

-Na-Naruto-kun!- exclamó la chica mientras paraba de bailar. Inmediatamente Naruto dio media vuelta y se comenzó a alejar, Hinata fue tras él sin dudarlo.- Espera! Naruto-kun!

000

-oye linda! Tu vestido de que marca es?- le preguntó a Sakura una de las chicas que había bajado con Sasuke.

-Pues… no sé.- _"Oh no zafate zafate!"_ \- me lo regalaron.

-A ver déjame verlo.- dijo la otra chica mientras se acercaba a Sakura.- No tiene pinta de ser de buena marca eso te lo aseguro.

-Espero que no te lo hayan cosido los ratoncitos princesa.- se burló la primera chica acercándose también y tomándole el vestido.

-Oye suéltame!- alzó la voz Sakura.

-Chicas chicas!- Sasuke tuvo que intervenir, si hacían enfurecer a Sakura se acababa la fiesta.- ¿Por qué no vienen a bailar conmigo? La música está buena.

-Aww, tu siempre tan caballero Sasuke.- dijo la primera chica.

-¿No te molesta que te lo tomemos prestado linda?- dijo la segunda chica mirando a Sakura. Ésta miró a Sasuke, quién le rogó con la mirada.

-No… para nada…- la pelirrosa se tuvo que morder la lengua, no quería dejar en vergüenza a su novio, pero esas malditas modelos de segunda ya la estaban comenzando a hartar.

000

Naruto estaba bajoneado en el bar bebiendo sake, en eso la peliazul logró divisarlo y se acercó inmediatamente a él, casi que lo había buscado por toda la discoteque.

-Naruto-kun!- lo llamó la chica una vez que se acercó.

-¿Qué quieres Hinata?- le dijo el chico sin mirarla.

-Explicarte lo que pasó, no es lo que crees.

-No me interesa Hinata.- el muchacho le dio la espalda.

-No me trates así! Todo esto lo hice para poder estar contigo!- la muchacha se colocó en frente de él para que la mirase.

-Te dije que tu plancito no me tincaba.- le dijo el muchacho seriamente. Cuando Hinata había propuesto el plan a Naruto de usar a Kyo para que pudiese salir con él, no le había agradado mucho.

Mientras tanto en la pista Lee y Karito bailaban completamente abrazados.

-Se supone que el lento terminó hace 10 minutos Lee, ¿por qué seguimos así?- pregunto divertida la chica mientras el muchacho la abrazaba más.

-Porque me da la regalada gana Karito.- en eso el muchacho se separó un poco de ella para mirarla directo a sus bellos ojos.- yo por mi bailaría puros lentos contigo.

-Hmp, admite que lo haces para sentirme cerca ;)- le dijo coquetamente la castaña mientras se acercaba a los labios del chico solo para rozarlo y hacerlo sufrir. El muchacho intentó besarla, pero la castaña le hizo el quite.- cuidado Lee-sensei, alguien nos podría ver.

-Que se vayan al diablo!- en eso Lee tomó el mentón de Karito con firmeza y la besó posesivamente mientras que la chica rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro y le correspondía apasionadamente el tan exquisito beso.

000

Sakura ya estaba harta de aquellas modelitos, aparte que casi que le tocaron a su hombre entero mientras bailaban, la primera chica seguía burlándose de su vestido.

 _"Muy bien linda… ya llegó la hora de que sepas quién es Sakura Haruno"_ pensó la muchacha mientras le pedía a un chico que le sirviera un vaso con agua.

-Gracias.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras recibía el vaso. En eso comenzó a caminar hacia la chica del vestido verde, la que seguía burlándose de su vestido y "accidentalmente" derramó todo el contenido del vaso en ella.- Oops! Lo siento! Que tonta por Kami!

-¿Qué te pasa estúpida?!- chilló la chica del vestido verde.

-Ay discúlpame… me tropecé lo siento…- dijo cínicamente la pelirrosa mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba. En eso Sasuke llegó de la cocina y vió a la muchacha del vestido verde toda empapada y chillando. Sasuke inmediatamente supo obra de quién era…

-Sakura…- gruñó el chico girándose sobre sí mismo para mirar a su novia.

-Ay mira mi amor es muy tarde! Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo traviesamente la chica. En eso miró a la chica empapada.- Adiós linda, mejor sécate no te vaya a dar neumonía ;)

En eso Sakura dignamente salió por la puerta hacia su auto dejando a una furiosa chica y a un perplejo Sasuke.

 **Sasuke no aprende por Kami... si vas a invitar a Sakura a algún lado y no le vas a prestar atención mejor no lo hagas... XD**

 **Ayayayay, tensión en el Naruhina veamos como se desarrolla esto.**

 **Anabelita! hacía rato que no te veía! que bueno que te gustase el capi anterior ^^, pues al final el auto de los Uchiha terminó ponchado... XD, ay esta Sakura, por eso digo, Sasuke no sabe manejar a esa mujer y la sigue haciendo rabiar al final el que terminará ponchado será él por idiota jajaja.**

 **Kari! Sii no te preocupes esas hormonas no serán desperdiciadas te lo aseguro, pues Fumiko se invita sola ya sabes, y Sasuke aunque se rehuse la maldita lo pasa por encima igual XD. Y la boca floja de Sakura sip, fue lo mejor, y más aún sin filtro 1313**


	108. Capítulo 108: Un viaje inolvidable

**Es viernes 22 de Septiembre, es el cumpleaños de mi Shika, por supuesto que voy a subir doble cap y lo mejor... preparate Kari! El esperado LEMON, así que están advertidos! Aunque estoy segura que lo van a leer igual XD, yo lo haría ^^. Supermegaenjoy!**

 **Capítulo 108: Un viaje inolvidable.**

-Naruto-kun por favor!- le rogaba Hinata al chico, quién se había levantado de la barra para irse.

-No Hinata, es suficiente.- le dijo firmemente el chico.- ¿o arreglas el asunto con Kyo o esto se acabo?

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-Lo que te dije Hinata, yo te amo y buscare alguna forma para que nos veamos, pero no quiero que sigas con este jueguito con Kyo. No es correcto!- expresó seriamente el chico.

En eso Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada, vaya que había sido estúpida.

-Adiós Hinata.- en eso Naruto se fue de la discoteque dejando a una triste y melancolica Hinata.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru y Temari, quienes habían pasado la mitad de la velada bailando y la otra mitad besándose **,** se miraban tiernamente, completamente enamorados y emocionados por la nueva aventura que emprenderían al día siguiente.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana?- Le dijo el Nara mientras rozaba su nariz.

-Sí, todo empacado.- respondió la muchacha rozando los labios del chico.

-¿Kushina y Kankuro no hicieron escandalo?

-Descuida, me la deben después de todo lo que ha pasado.- dijo la chica algo molesta.

-Ya tranquila.- el muchacho le dio un tierno beso en la frente.- Disfrutemos entonces antes de irnos al País de la Nieve.

-No hasta tan tarde Nara, yo creo que nos iremos pronto, no quiero tener que cargar tu perezoso trasero hasta el avión ¿me oíste?- le advirtió la muchacha. Shikamaru simplemente se echó a reír definitivamente este viaje juntos sería inolvidable…

000

Había sido un día increíble, desde que llegaron inmediatamente se fueron a esquiar. Temari no era muy experta eso sí, ya que solo había esquiado una vez en su vida y cuando pequeña, pero obviamente su orgullo de mujer no le iba a permitir que el Nara la llevase de la mano, aprendería solita, cosa que mataba de la risa a Shikamaru, internamente claro…

Luego se devolvieron a la cabaña que arrendaron y ahora estaban frente al fuego hablando de todo lo que habían hecho. Hubo un momento un poco incómodo eso sí, Temari había quedado muy curiosa por lo ocurrido entre él y Fumiko en la fiesta de Lee. Finalmente, Shikamaru le terminó contando la razón por la que odiaba a Fumiko y Temari no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomó su amiga de no denunciar a la pelinegra.

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero tú sabes como es ella.- protestó el Nara.

-Si, dura como burro.- se quejó la rubia.

-Bueno es mujer ¿no?- dijo divertido el pelinegro, pero esto no provocó más que obtener un leve golpe en el brazo de parte de la rubia.- auch, me olvido que eres un monstruo amor.

Temari lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que el Nara la tuvo que tranquilizar.

-Definitivamente estar enamorado es un fastidio.- acotó el chico mientras abrazaba a Temari.

-¿demasiado problemático?- se burló la chica. En eso Shikamaru la miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Ni te imaginas…- en eso el chico se acercó a los labios de su mujer y comenzó literalmente a devorarlos. Temari colocó sus manos en el rostro de su chico para acercarlo más y más a ella. Sus lenguas bailaban literalmente en la boca del otro.

De repente el calor de los cuerpos de ambos se hizo insoportable, por lo que el Nara se quitó su chaqueta para estar más cómodo, mientras que Temari se quitaba la suya también y se acomodaba en el sofá sin parar de besar a su hombre. En eso Shikamaru se colocó encima de ella y se separó de su boca para atacar su cuello, provocando unos leves gemidos en la rubia. En ese instante, Shikamaru se detuvo y se separó un poco de Temari para contemplarla, podía verla ahí, debajo de él, completamente sonrojada mirándolo con aquellos ojos que lo volvían literalmente loco y que estaban ardiendo en deseo. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, con solo ese cruce de miradas se dijeron todo, lo que sentían en ese momento y lo que anhelaban por hacer. Temari con su mano derecha empujó un poco al Nara para reincorparse y quedar a su altura, mirándolo fijamente. Bien, Shikamaru tenía que admitir que se había colocado un poco nervioso, y los nervios afloraron más aún cuando Temari se quitó su polera para quedar solamente con su sujetador, el cual era negro con encajes que le hacían resaltar sus ya protuberantes pechos. Shikamaru tragó saliva mientras contemplaba a Temari, quién estaba tan nerviosa como él. Por Kami, si ya estaba a punto de explotar con el solo hecho de verla en sostén ni se quería imaginar como sería el verla en todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Temari de repente despabilándolo.- ¿nunca habías visto un sujetador con encajes?

Shikamaru sonrió y la tomó firmemente de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

-Ahora si.- le dijo pícamente el chico mientras la volvía a besar. Nuevamente la temperatura de ambos comenzó a elevarse y Shikamaru ya había recorrido entera a su mujer con sus manos, pero… por Kami que estorbaba la maldita ropa. Temari ya se había encargado de quitarle la polera al Nara y las manos de la rubia se deleitaban a morir con el torso desnudo del Nara, lo que la excitaba más aún. Ahora la rubia había tomado el control y era ella la que estaba encima del chico mientras se lo devoraba, provocando más de un gemido en el Nara. Cuando quiso desabrocharle el pantalón, Shikamaru la tomó por las nalgas firmemente y la levantó para llevarla en brazos hacia la habitación dónde siguieron con su encuentro apasionado. No pasaron ni dos minutos y ambos ya estaban en ropa interior. El Nara estaba maravillado con el conjunto de su mujer, era como si lo hubiese elegido a propósito justo para excitarlo a morir.- No me digas que toda tu ropa interior es así.

-Hmp, ya quisieras…- dijo altanera la chica.- Agradecele a Sakura, ella me lo compró ayer antes de la fiesta de Lee, para alguna ocasión "especial".

-Dile que desde mañana le hago un altar en mi pieza.- le dijo el muchacho sin parar de besar el cuello de Temari y el inicio de sus pechos. Temari alejó al Nara un poco para que no continuase, el la miró confuso, pero casi se desmayó cuando la muchacha colocó sus manos en su espalda y comenzó a desabrochar su sostén. Shikamaru quedó en estado de shock al ver los perfectos senos de su mujer, y sinceramente tenía una necesidad urgente de tocarlos, de probarlos, lamerlos, succionarlos…

 _"Por Kami… soy un maldito pervertido…"_ pensó el Nara sin moverse. En eso Temari nuevamente habló.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la chica. El pelinegro la miró a los ojos mientras ella tomaba las manos de su chico nerviosa y las colocaba en su desnuda cintura.- Tócame.

Fue como una señal que lo encendió de inmediato, el Nara tomó a Temari por las caderas y giró junto con ella para quedar nuevamente él encima de ella. Le dio rienda suelta a sus bajos instintos y después de besar apasionadamente a su novia en los labios, comenzó a descender hasta sus pechos, escogió el seno izquierdo para literalmente metérselo a la boca, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba el otro seno.

 _"Por Kami… son endemoniadamente suaves!"_ pensó extasiado el chico. Le habían fascinado los pechos de su chica y ahora atacaba el otro pecho de su mujer. La muchacha estaba en el cielo del placer mientras Shikamaru succionaba sus pezones y los relamía una y otra vez. Mientras seguía deleitándose con los pechos de su chica, la mano derecha del Nara comenzó a descender hacia la intimidad de la chica, le quitó su braga y comenzó a acariciarla para notar lo mojada que estaba. El sólo hecho de pensar que él la tenía así lo excitaba demasiado. Finalmente Temari apartó al Nara de ella un poco para quitarle el bóxer y mirar su prominente erección sin tela de por medio. Con sus delicadas manos tomó el miembro de su chico y comenzó a masajearlo y a explorar con sus manos todo su contorno para grabarselo en la memoria. Shikamaru estaba que explotaba en placer, literalmente, por lo que tuvo que detener a Temari sino no duraría.

-Detente mujer… vas a hacer que me corra antes de tiempo…- dijo el chico ya con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hmp, bebito llorón.- se burló Temari. En eso Shikamaru nuevamente la empujó para que la espalda de la chica quedara contra la cama y él nuevamente se posicionó sobre ella. La pasión de ambos se expelía en cada poro de sus pieles, sus intimidades ahora sin tela de por medio se rozaban y cada vez que lo hacían palpitaban a morir como deseando fervientemente unirse.

Shikamaru instintivamente separó las piernas de Temari y se posicionó listo para penetrarla por primera vez. Pero antes… había algo que quería aclararle, algo que le vino a la memoria.

-Temari…- le dijo el chico mirándola, Temari, quién estaba en el cielo del placer, lo miró un poco extrañada.- Debo confesarte algo…

La chica lo miró perpleja, ¿acaso pasaba algo malo?

-Dime.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Nunca he hecho esto…- confesó el chico. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Es que acaso él…?- Sé que piensas que con ella pasó de todo pero… no fue así. Yo… nunca estuve con Fumiko. De hecho… cada vez que me lo pedía le decía que no estaba listo…

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Temari atenta.- ¿Estás listo?

Shikamaru miró a Temari fijamente con esa mirada penetrante suya y le sonrió de lado.

-Definitivamente, aunque…- acotó un poco nervioso.- espero no haberte decepcionado al saber que… soy inexperto en esto.

Temari acarició tiernamente la mejilla del chico mientras le sonreía.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que seré tu primera mujer.- dijo Temari emocionada.

-Mi primera y única mujer!- le corrigió el Nara mientras la besaba dulcemente.- porque no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que te alejes de mí, Sabaku no Temari.

En eso Temari se acercó al oído del pelinegro y le susurró de una manera tan sensual que a Shikamaru se le erizó la piel por completo.

-Hazme tuya entonces!

Fue el gatillante para que Shikamaru liberara todo su líbido, besó desenfrenadamente a su chica y acomodó su miembro en la cavidad de ella, comenzó a entrar lentamente para no lastimar a su preciosa mujer, mientras que Temari no pudo evitar liberar unos exquisitos gemidos de excitación cuando el Nara entró en ella. Entraba y salía de ella despacio, pero era una tortura hacerlo, la cavidad de Temari era tan exquisita que el Nara sentía unos deseos fervientes por darle un buen par de estocadas, pero sabía que eso la lastimaría. Temari estaba aferrada a la espalda del chico, ya había comenzado a sentir dolor y con cada leve embestida de Shikamaru era una tortura dolorosa, pero aguantó por un rato el dolor hasta que sus intimidades se acostumbraron al otro y la sensación de dolor se tranformó en un sublime placer. Cuando Shikamaru notó que a Temari ya no le dolía empezó a embestirla más fuerte, jamás en su vida pensó que hacer el amor fuese tan placentero, no se comparaba a ningún sueño erótico con ella, su piel era totalmente distinta, su olor, sus gemidos de excitación, cuando gritaba su nombre, el penetrarla una y otra vez… ni comparado a la realidad… la realidad era mil veces mejor! Temari rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del Nara mientras que él la embestía más rápido mirando como el cuerpo perfecto de su mujer vibraba con cada estocada, sus senos rebotaban, lo cual era una vista endemoniadamente placentera. La habitación se llenó de gemidos y suspiros envueltos en placer puro, mientras el vaivén de ambos jóvenes se hacía más frenético. Temari empezó a sentir una descarga en su bajo vientre denotándole que estaba a punto de llegar al climáx.

-Shika…- suspiró el nombre de su amado haciéndole saber que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, por lo que el muchacho aceleró más aún las estocadas, él también estaba a punto de llegar, un par de estocadas más y llegarían juntos al orgasmo.

-Tema…ri…- gruñó el chico al momento en que la vagina de su mujer se contraía sobre su miembro provocando un placer sublime en el chico induciendo a que derramara todo su semen dentro de ella al instante en que ella daba un último gemido de excitación.

En eso juntaron sus frentes y se miraron mientras trataban de acompasar sus ya agitadas respiraciones.

-Te amo Temari.- le dijo el muchacho mientras miraba al amor de su vida, a su chica, a su mujer, a quién en ese mismo instante había hecho suya, ambos inexpertos habían experimentado juntos y había sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

-Yo también te amo, Shikamaru.- le respondió su mujer mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios. En eso el chico salió de ella y se colocó a su lado, vaya que estaba exhausto, era como si hubiese estado todo el día entrenando. Temari se acomodó a su lado, y él instintivamente la abrazó mientras la cubría con la sábana.

000

Unos rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, logrando despertar a Shikamaru, de repente sintió un poco de frío, como si le faltase algo, y vaya que le faltaba!. Aquel perfecto cuerpo calentito que había dormido con él toda la noche ya no estaba.

 _"No me digas que fue un maldito sueño…"_ pensó Shikamaru asustado, pero al levantarse notó que estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, _"Me habré quitado la ropa y me habrá dado pereza ponerme el pijama?"_ pensó nuevamente, el solo hecho de pensar que aquella perfecta noche había sido producto de su vívida imaginación lo carcomía por dentro, no podía ser cierto! Pero entonces… ¿dónde estaba Temari? ¿Por qué no amaneció con él a su lado? En eso, vió algo en las sábanas, notó algo que destacaba en las perfectas sábanas blancas, algo de color… rojo… Era una mancha… una mancha de… Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, no había sido un sueño, había sido real y ahí tenía la prueba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Vas a desayunar o vas a quedarte mirando los restos de mi virginidad como un loco pervertido?- dijo una melodiosa y sarcástica voz, por Kami que adoraba ese sonido.

El chico alzó la cabeza para ver a su escultural mujer usando una polera suya, le quedaba un poco suelta, pero gracias a Dios que le quedaba corta, como un vestido, y podía apreciar esos sexys muslos en todo su esplendor.

-Por un minuto pensé que todo había sido un sueño.- se sinceró el muchacho.

-Bueno… eso te pasa por ser caliente y vivir soñando que me fornicas.- espetó la chica sin filtro mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama.- El desayuno está listo, tenía hambre así que no te esperé, con lo vago que eres pensé que te despertarías más tarde. Así que… iré a bañarme.

En eso la muchacha se dirigió al baño. A Shikamaru le sonó la tripa y se dispuso a ir a desayunar, pero cuando sintió el agua de la ducha correr, se le quitaron todas las ganas de ir a tomar desayuno, sólo había una cosa que quería "comer" ahora y estaba en esa ducha. Sin perder el tiempo, el Nara se dirigió al baño y corrió la puerta suavemente, entró y pudo ver la perfecta silueta de Temari en la ducha. Deslizó la puerta de la ducha para encontrarse con la espalda de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba la ducha mientras se enjuagaba el cabello. Shikamaru la miró descaradamente en especial su trasero, en eso la tomó por la cintura para girarla hacia él, descolocando a la chica por completo.

-Shikamaru que hac- pero no pudo continuar hablando ya que el Nara la acalló con un apasionado beso mientras que la tomaba por las nalgas y la acorralaba en la pared de la ducha, levantándola por las piernas y atrapándola entre él y la pared. Saboreaba su boca con pasión y lujuria y Temari no pudo evitar sucumbir ante aquel hombre, su hombre, por lo que rodeó su cuello y comenzó a devolverle el beso de la misma forma. Una vez que quedaron sin aire, Shikamaru la penetró haciéndola gemir de placer, era como si sus intimidades se acoplaran a la perfección ahora, por lo que la embestía rápido y profundo, haciéndola gemir cada vez más. Vaya… ese sonido lo volvía literalmente loco, lo convertía en un animal.

Nuevamente alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos y el Nara delicadamente soltó las piernas de Temari para que se apoyase en el suelo de la ducha.

-¿No me digas que me vas a fornicar todo el día Nara?- se burló la chica ya un poco menos agitada.

-No.- dijo el chico secamente, Temari lo miró sin comprender.- No te voy a fornicar todo el día Temari.

-Uf menos mal.- dijo aliviada la chica, en eso el chico la tomó firmemente de la cintura.

-Voy a hacerte el amor todo el día, hasta que me ruegues que pare.- le dijo sensualmente el chico mientras la miraba penetrantemente.

O/O

000

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Ino había ido a ver a Sasuke, necesitaba que aclararan la situación de una vez por todas. El pelinegro le dijo que ya se había decidido y que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Ino, muy a su pesar quiso asegurarse de que si estaba cien por ciento seguro.

-Lo estoy Ino, amo a Sakura.- le dijo el pelinegro mientras la rubia se desesperaba.

-Pero Sasuke…- intentó convencerlo la rubia.

-Ino, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Sakura quedó de venir a verme y sinceramente no quiero que te vea aquí.

En eso la rubia se enfureció con él. Cómo se había atrevido a jugar con ella y sus sentimientos, ella le había dado todo y así se lo pagaba? Lo había mas encima perdonado de su traición y él mismo le había dicho que se había decidido por ella, ella lo aceptó y ahora venía campante a cambiarla de nuevo por Sakura como si fuesen un par de calzoncillos nuevos. Comenzaron una discusión por eso y Sasuke se hartó y terminó echando a la rubia de la casa.

Mientras tanto afuera de la residencia Uchiha, Sakura había llegado a ver a su chico y casi le dio infarto cuando vió el auto de Ino estacionado afuera. Rápidamente se bajó y fue directo a la casa de la familia Uchiha.

-Sal Ino!- gritaba Sasuke mientras echaba literalmente a la rubia.- No me sigas haciendo escándalo!

-Sasuke yo te amo!- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba al chico de la chaqueta.- Voy a hacer todo lo posible por reconquistarte.

-No me interesa Ino!- espetó el chico soltándose del agarre de la rubia.- Y una cosa… Si nos volvemos a encontrar no me saludes ¿ya?

En eso el chico se dio media vuelta hacia su casa, pero Ino lo detuvo bruscamente y lo giró hacia ella para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Sakura, quién abrió el portón en ese mismo instante no pudo evitar chillar al ver la escena.

-Esto… Esto quería ver! Desgraciado!- bramó la pelirrosa mirando con furia a Sasuke. El muchacho se separó de Ino al instante y miró con horror a Sakura.

-Sakura…- musitó el chico.- Sakura déjame explicarte! Yo estaba echando a Ino-

-NO TE CREO NADA!- Sakura le propinó una fuerte cachetada y salió corriendo de la residencia Uchiha.

-Sakura! Sakura ven!- Sasuke salió persiguiéndola, pero la chica como un rayo se subió a su auto y se largó de allí. Sasuke corrió por la carretera para alcanzarla gritando su nombre, pero lamentablemente la stamina no le dio más y la pelirrosa terminó alejándose más y más, dejando al pelinegro completamente desolado.

000

Kyo había ido a estudiar con Hinata ya que tenían que prepararse para un examen. A la muchacha le había dado hambre por lo que Kyo se ofreció en ir a buscarle un refrigerio a la cocina. Allí se encontró con Hanabi, quién se estaba comiendo un sándwich. La jovencita le metió algo de conversación mientras el chico preparaba el sándwich.

-Kyo-kun, ¿te gusta mi hermana?- le preguntó directo la chica.

El muchacho miró anonadado a la pequeña y algo sonrojado.

-Con eso me dices todo.- le dijo la niña con cara aburrida.- ¿supongo que sabes que mi hermana anda con Naruto no?

-Sí, lo sé y también de que Hiashi-san no aprueba su relación.- dijo el chico más serio.

\- ¿y… te dijo algo más?- preguntó curiosa la chica. Kyo le explicó que Hinata ya le había dicho lo del plan de salir con él para ver a Naruto a escondidas, a lo que la chica le pidió perdón ya que había sido su idea.

-No te culpes Hanabi-chan, yo soy el tonto que está enamorado de tu hermana.- dijo simpáticamente el chico.

-Igual opino que deberías olvidarte de ella.

-No creo que pueda.- dijo algo melancolico el chico. Luego miró a la jovencita.- Hanabi-chan, ¿tú crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con Hinata-chan?

-*sigh* lo dudo.- dijo la niña levantándose de la silla.- tú talvez la quieras mucho, pero ella no a ti, ella está enamorada de Naruto.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Hanabi?- Hiashi había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina y Hanabi casi que devolvió el sándwich cuando miró fijamente a su molesto padre.- ¿No vas a responderme?

-Otto-san!- se hizo la desentendida la chica.- pues… yo estaba aquí hablando con Kyo-kun.

-Hanabi!- le llamó la atención el patriarca de los Hyuga.- no me mientas!

-Papá! Yo nunca miento!- se hizo la ofendida la niña.

-Te escuché claramente hablar sobre Hinata y ese mocoso con el que salía antes.

-Hiashi-san!- intervino Kyo.- no se preocupe, Hanabi-chan solo me comentaba que Hinata-chan lo había querido mucho.

-Eso eso-

-Hanabi!- volvió a alzar la voz el Hyuga.- ya se lo dije a Hinata y ahora te lo repito a ti, no quiero volver a escuchar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki en esta casa ¿me oíste?

Hanabi guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

 _"yo y mi bocota…"_

000

Sasuke había ido a ver a Sakura para que hablaran, pero la muchacha no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

-Sakura podemos conversar por favor?- le rogó el pelinegro.

-Otto-san por favor no quiero que nadie me moleste.- dijo la pelirrosa refiriéndose a su padre quién le había abierto la puerta a Sasuke.

-Sakura por favor déjame explicarte-

-Otto-san! Dile que no quiero hablar con él!- espetó la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Sakura!- Sasuke iba a ir tras ella, pero Kizashi se lo impidió.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero ella no quiere hablar contigo.- dijo el pelirrosa seriamente. En eso se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para que Sasuke saliera. El muchacho no tuvo más opción que retirarse, se despidió de Kizashi y pasó el umbral.

Sakura lloraba a mares en el segundo piso, ya era demasiado, cada vez que pensaba que las cosas se arreglarían con Sasuke alguna estupidez pasaba, quizás simplemente no estaban destinados a estar juntos y ser felices.

Sasuke, ya afuera de la casa de los Haruno miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, pensando en lo imbécil que había sido, ella ya no confiaba en él, le había hecho demasiado daño.

 _"Naruto tenía razón debí luchar por ella de primera instancia, ahora ya es demasiado tarde…"_ pensó frustrado el muchacho mientras miraba por última vez la ventana de su amada y se subía a su auto.

000

Temari, quién ya había vuelto del País del Mar, fue visitada por Benjiro, la chica se sorpendió al ver al muchacho muy acongojado, al preguntarle que le pasaba el muchacho rompió a llorar ya que su abuelo le había contado que su madre había fallecido.

-¿Cómo estás ahora?- le preguntó la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-No sé.- dijo el chico separándose un poco de ella.

-Estás cosas pasan Ben.- dijo Temari mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico.- Creeme que… te entiendo perfectamente.

-No sé que sentir, no sé como reaccionar.- el muchacho estaba sumamente shockeado.

-Como quieras Ben! Llora! Grita! En estos momentos es cuando uno se siente más impotente.

Benjiro la miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.- le dijo sinceramente la muchacha.

-Gracias Temari.- agradeció el chico de corazón mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. Temari no pudo evitar sentir una total empatía con Benjiro, porque… ella sabía perfectamente lo que era perder a tus padres.

 **Tarán! Hasta que me atreví! Acepto todo tipo de tomatazos no se preocupen ^^, obviamente al lado de Kari y Lirio yo estoy en pañales haha, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo en escribir lo más entretenido posible, además quise hacer la primera vez de Shikamaru y Temari en onda más tierna, ya más adelante cuando suelte la mano les pondré más hot hot candente XD.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, lo hice con mucho cariño para uds en especial para las que lo estaban esperando desde hacía como mil capítulos atrás hahahaha.**

 **Shikatema felicidad extrema! Ahora el Sasusaku... *sigh* otra vez dramón... Ahora que harás Sasuke para recuperar a Sakura otra vez? XD**

 **Besitos y abrazos byebye**


	109. Capítulo 109: La nueva alumna

**Una nueva alumna llega a Senju a revolver el gallinero haha. Por otro lado Sasuke está deprimido por lo ocurrido con Sakura, pero cierto rubio lo hará entrar en razón. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 109: La nueva alumna.**

El salón 3-1, aprovechando que el profesor aún no llegaba, estaban haciendo desorden, todos levantados de sus pupitres tirándose bolitas de papel. En eso Sakura hizo su aparición, no tenía mucho ánimo, no después de lo ocurrido el día anterior con Sasuke.

Mientras avanzaba todos se quedaron mirándola anonadados. En eso el grupo de Ino comenzó a burlarse de ella y Sasuke, quién estaba junto a Temari la apuntó burlesco.

-Miren quien llego!- se burló el pelinegro a morir.

-Por Kami Sakura! Que ridícula te ves!- Se burló Temari mientras Sasuke la abrazaba por detrás y la miraban totalmente burlescos sin parar de reír.

-Pff.- se oyó la risa de Gaara. Sakura lo miró.- ¿No te gustó reírte de mí? Ahora es mi turno.

En eso el pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas mofándose de la pelirrosa.

-No que eras la Reina de Konoha?- se mofó Ino.- Mirate ridícula!

En eso Sasuke se acercó a Ino y la abrazó.

Sakura no entendía nada, ¿por qué todos se burlaban de ella? ¿Hasta sus amigas?! En eso se miró a sí misma para notar con horror que estaba con pijama. Nuevamente miró a sus compañeros quienes se reían a más no poder.

-RIDICULA!- Comenzaron a gritarle todos mientras la echaban del salón tirándole bolitas de papel, humillándola por completo.- TONTA! ORDINARIA!

Las lágrimas de la pelirrosa no se hicieron esperar, pero afortunadamente… logró despertar.

Su habitación estaba en penumbras, por Kami! Que pesadilla más horrible.

-Nadie se va a reír de mí.- musitó para sí la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.- Nadie!

000

-Bien muchachos!- anunció Lee al salón.- Quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, su nombre es Karui, es de Kumogakure y viene de intercambio a Konoha por 3 meses.

-Es un placer!- saludó la muchacha haciendo una reverencia. Era una muchacha de piel oscura, con el cabello largo de color rojo y ojos color ámbar. Era una muchacha muy atractiva.

Lee la hizo tomar asiento al lado de Temari y graciosamente se llevaron bien.

Ya en el recreo, Sakura, intentó darle la "bienvenida" a Karui con una broma, pero le salió por la culata y terminó llorando en los brazos de Hinata.

-Ay Sakura cuando aprenderás.- le dijo Karito mientras tomaba un helado.

-Callate traidora! Me debiste ayudar! De seguro si lo hubieras hecho no habría fallado!- chilló Sakura mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga peliazul.

En eso Temari, quien había hecho buenas migas con Karui, llevó a la pelirroja para hacer de mediador, finalmente logró que la pelirrosa se tranquilizara.

-Vamos Sakura! ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de ser infantil?!- la regañó Temari, Sakura simplemente desvió la mirada ofendida. Luego la rubia se dirigió a Karui.- Perdonala Karui-chan, a veces se pone idiota, pero es buena gente.

-No te preocupes.- dijo amablemente la chica. Luego se acercó a Sakura.- No hay rencores Sakura-chan.

Sakura la miró mientras la pelirroja le extendía la mano, la pelirrosa finalmente cedió y correspondió el gesto.

-Bueno… no me extraña que tengas complejos, con ese pecho plano ^^- se burló Karui cínicamente. Temari, Karito y Hinata quedaron de piedra con los ojos en blanco por el comentario, y Sakura estalló en furia.

-A QUIEN LE DICES PECHO PLANO?! TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO?! TU SI QUE NO TIENES NADA!- bramó la pelirrosa fúrica.

-QUE TE PASA MOCOSA INSOLENTE?! ¿A QUIEN LE VIENES A DECIR PLANA?!

En eso ambas chicas se querían literalmente matar.

 _"Mendokusei/Tsumaranai/Kamisama"_ pensaron Temari, Karito y Hinata a la vez.

000

Naruto había ido a ver a Sasuke a la hora de almuerzo debido a que su amigo no fue al instituto. Cuando llegó Sasuke simplemente se puso a arreglar su pieza no prestándole atención al rubio. Naruto sabía perfectamente que su amigo no era una persona muy abierta, era obvio que le pasaba algo, pero sabía que tenía que darle su tiempo para que tomara la iniciativa por sí mismo, por lo que el rubio se puso a jugar en el computador del pelinegro esperando a que el mismo Sasuke decidiera contarle lo que le ocurría, de todas formas, le daba flojera volver al instituto.

-Naruto.- dijo Sasuke después de que pasó una hora. El rubio dejó de jugar y se volteó a ver a su amigo.- Hm… no nada olvídalo!

Bien, esto enfureció al rubio, tenía paciencia, pero no tanta!

-Teme!- dijo el chico levantándose.- Ya escúpelo de una vez! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

-Nada Naruto! No fastidies!- el pelinegro nuevamente se giró hacia su ropero dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Si claro nada…- se burló Naruto.- No fuiste al instituto por quien sabe que razón. Vengo a verte para saber si te enfermaste o algo y te encuentro aquí con una cara larga y patética… viejo ¿Quién crees que soy?! Te conozco! No por nada soy tu amigo idiota!

-Naruto…- dijo el muchacho acercándose peligrosamente al rubio encarándolo.- Metete en tus asuntos, muy amigo mío serás, pero eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi vida!

-Es por Sakura-chan verdad?- le espetó el rubio haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de par en par.- ¿Ahora que mierda pasó Sasuke?

Esta vez Naruto lo miró serio, por lo que el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que contarle todo.

-Eres un idiota.- se quejó el rubio.- Te lo advertí Sasuke, pero no quisiste hacerme caso!

-Cierra la boca Naruto no me ayudas con eso!- se quejó el pelinegro molesto.

-Sasuke.- dijo Naruto ya más tranquilo acercándose a su amigo y colocándole la mano en el hombro.- Esto te lo voy a decir por última vez y por favor hazme caso.

Sasuke miró a su amigo expectante.

-Elige a una! No puedes andar con las dos Sasuke Dattebayo!

Sasuke solo desvió la mirada apenado. Finalmente Naruto suspiró y decidió volver a casa, aunque no sin antes decirle algo a su necio amigo antes de irse.

-Escucha a tu corazón alguna vez Sasuke, tú sabes perfectamente a quién quieres elegir.- dicho esto el rubio cruzó la puerta dejando a un megaconfundido Sasuke.

000

Ya en Senju, Sakura no prestaba atención en clases para nada, sólo pensaba en un solo hombre, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía el cuaderno lleno de dibujitos de él, era increíble, a pesar de todo no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de amarlo, de sacárselo del corazón, era imposible.

Por otro lado Sasuke se alistaba para salir, ya era suficiente, le haría caso a su amigo y dejaría de ser un imbécil, si no luchaba por Sakura ahora la perdería para siempre, él era un Uchiha y la cobardía no tenía cabida en su personalidad, si hasta el idiota de Shikamaru, que era la cobardía en persona, se atrevía a luchar por su amada, él mil veces podía hacerlo.

Sakura le pidió un poco de espacio a sus amigas en el último recreo, necesitaba pensar. Se apoyó en un árbol mientras comía una manzana, pero lo único que pensaba era en él, en todos los momentos vividos, en todos sus besos, sus caricias.

Sasuke manejaba a toda velocidad hacia Senju, no la dejaría escapar, ella era su chica y jamás debió dejarla ir, jamás!

000

-Pero Sakura ¿cómo quieres saber la verdad si no has hablado con Sasuke-kun?- le dijo Hinata a su amiga una vez que volvieron del recreo, mientras Kurenai dictaba la clase de inglés.

-La única verdad es que Sasuke me engañó de nuevo! No hay más!- exclamó la chica molesta, había estado todo el santo día deprimida por lo ocurrido con el pelinegro.

-Ya Sakura no llores más por favor!- le dijo Temari volteándose a verla.- Sasuke es un imbécil y lo sabes. Yo no sé como todavía le puedes seguir creyendo.

\- Tu sabes que Sasuke ha intendado conquistar a la mitad de las chicas del instituto.- se quejó Karito sin voltear a ver a su amiga, estaba demasiado cómoda en su pupitre.

-Eso es verdad.- acotó Temari recordando las veces que el pelinegro le tiró los perros, pero ella siempre lo mandó al diablo.

-Lo sé! Yo sé que es verdad todo lo que están diciendo.- dijo apenada la pelirrosa.- Sasuke es un inmaduro, un irresponsable, un frívolo, un fresco, un superficial… un tonto…, pero lo quiero ¿entienden?! Lo quiero igual!

Sakura no pudo evitar romper a llorar, era increíble la zarta de sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia el pelinegro, por un lado lo odiaba por todo lo que le hizo, pero por otro… lo amaba… lo amaba con todo su corazón.

000

Sasuke estacionó su auto frente a Senju, y una vez que se bajó comenzó a analizar cómo rayos entrar, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la reja para ver que estaba cerrada. Rápidamente recordó aquel árbol que el mismo Naruto le había dicho una vez que era perfecto para colarse a Senju. Lo buscó y lo encontró, en eso el muchacho escaló el árbol y entró al instituto. Miró para ambos lados, pero estaba tan ansioso por ver a su amada que mandó al diablo seguir analizando, solo quería verla por lo que rápidamente empezó a correr hacia el edificio de los salones de clases.

-Sasuke Uchiha!- oyó la voz de Jiraiya y notó como alguien lo seguía, pero no iba a parar, nada lo detendría de ver a su chica.

000

Kurenai había notado un poco triste a Sakura, por lo que le ofreció salir adelante para recitar un poema en inglés y así se distrajera un poco. La muchacha ya iba a mitad del poema cuando vió a cierto pelinegro asomarse por la puerta trasera del salón.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras y miró completamente emocionada a su chico mientras entraba al salón. Todos, incluida Kurenai, miraron a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, quién caminaba hacia la muchacha con paso decidido.

-Sakura.- dijo el chico deteniéndose a medio salón. La muchacha lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.- Vine a hablar contigo.

Sakura avanzó al encuentro con Sasuke.

-Llévame contigo!- le rogó la muchacha, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que le importaba era estar con él, para siempre.

En eso, Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura y la besó con todo el amor y la pasión del mundo, ya no la dejaría ir nunca más, ella era su chica, la verdadera mujer de su vida, la única mujer de la que realmente se había enamorado, su princesa, Sakura Haruno.

Todo el salón aplaudió a la pareja, a excepción de cierta rubia y cierta castaña quienes habían quedado impactadas frente a tal escena.

-Es lo peor que me pudo pasar…- musitó Ino completamente destrozada.

-Mejor no mires Ino, ven aquí.- Tenten abrazó a su amiga para que no siguiera viendo, pero pudo sentir como la rubia se quebraba en sus brazos.

-BRAVO!- Chilló Kiba mientras se subía encima del pupitre.- BRAVO SASUKE! YA ERA HORA!

-Te amo Sakura.- le susurró el chico, sólo para que ella escuchara aprovechando el escandalo de Kiba.

-Yo también Sasuke.- le respondió la muchacha igual, solo para él mirándolo con toda la ternura del mundo. Nuevamente volvieron a juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Que… significa… esto?- dijo una autoritaria voz detrás de ellos.

Sasuke y Sakura se separaron para encontrarse con un muy molesto Jiraiya.

-Nada Jiraiya, yo sólo… venía a hablar con Sakura y es lo que voy a hacer, con su permiso.- en eso el pelinegro tomó de la mano a su amada y se la llevó a rastras del salón. Jiraiya quedó estupefacto unos segundos para luego salirlos persiguiendo.

000

-Pff, ¿de verdad pasó eso?- Shikamaru no podía creer lo que le contaba Temari.

-¿Qué me ves cara de cuenta cuentos Nara? Por supuesto que es verdad!- se quejó la rubia mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del Nara. Estaban en el sofá de la rubia, afortunadamente, el idiota de Kankuro no estaba (Nota autora: ALELUYA!). Le había contado lo ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke.

-Bueno, al menos esos problemáticos se arreglaron, me alegro por ellos.- dijo el muchacho abrazando más a su rubia. En eso la traviesa mano del Nara comenzó a descender hacia aquel delicioso trasero. Temari notó la intención de su libidinoso novio y le dio una leve palmada en la mano.- Auch!

Temari no aguantó la risa.

-Es que no puedes estar un solo día sin manosearme Nara?- le dijo coqueta la chica mientras se reincorporaba para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hmp, tú no te hagas. Te encanta que lo haga.- se quejó el Nara mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la colocaba encima de él.

-Hmp, igual… eres débil.- dijo cruelmente la rubia acariciándole la mejilla.- Te apuesto a que no durarías ni un minuto sin agarrarme o intentar violarme ;)

-No caeré en tu juego, eres mía ¿te olvidaste?- expresó el muchacho mientras tomaba el rostro de su chica y la besaba, pero Temari se separó de él cortando el beso.

-Bien! Entonces yo gano!

-Oye! Yo no he apostado nada…

-Entonces…- la chica se levantó del sofá, dejando a un desconcertado Shikamaru.- Apostemos! Durante una semana no nos tocaremos ni la uña.

-¿NANI?! Olvidalo!- Shikamaru ya se había levantado y había avanzado unos pasos hacia su novia, pero ésta puso su brazo para poner distancia.

\- Entonces… eso quiere decir que tengo razón y gano la apuesta =P

-Sólo lo haces para hacerte la interesante.- suspiró el Nara mirándola fijo.- Admite que no te aguantas el que te acorrale en la pared y te haga mía.

Shikamaru comenzó a acortar distancia mientras avanzaba hacia su mujer, haciendo que la chica retrocediera un poco, pero la rubia no iba a ceder.

-Creeme que puedo aguantar.- se burló Temari empujándolo al sofá.

-No aprendiste la lección la última vez?- dijo el Nara mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Temari lo miró confusa.- Acuerdate que soy el rey de las apuestas.

-Pero esta vez sé que puedo ganar.- En eso la chica se desabrochó sensualmente dos botones de su camisa y se la abrió un poco para que Shikamaru le viera el inicio de sus senos.- Porque sé que no te vas a aguantar el tenerlas.

Tenía que admitir que esa mujer era el diablo en persona, su miembro quería literalmente explotar y tenía unas ganas atroces de lanzarse encima de esa mujer, despojarla de esa maldita camisa y devorar esos exquisitos pechos.

-Bien.- dijo el muchacho levantándose del sofá y recogiendo su mochila. Temari lo miró completamente perpleja y confusa.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Hmp, ¿tan poco duraste?- se burló el pelinegro mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta.

-Ha! Ya quisieras!- dijo la chica acercándose al muchacho.- este es el trato. Una semana sin tocarnos, el que "aguante menos" pierde.

-¿Y cual es el premio?- dijo el chico acercándose a su mujer y quedando a centímetros de su boca.

\- El perdedor, será el esclavo sexual del otro durante una semana.- dijo maliciosamente la muchacha.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, vaya… de verdad tenía que admitir que Temari era una pecadora caja de sorpresas. Aunque a quién engañaba, le fascinaba que fuera así.

-Hecho! Ese premio si que me motiva.- le dijo el muchacho sin apartarle la mirada, pero decidió alejarse de aquella tentación y elaborar una estrategia porque sabía perfectamente que esa mujer del demonio jugaría sucio y tenía que admitir que en esta apuesta ella tenía demasiada ventaja! Así que se despidió de ella de lejitos y se fue a su casa.

Temari vió desde su ventana como el muchacho se iba en su auto y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

 _"Empieza el juego Shikamaru, veamos cuanto aguantas!"_

000

Al día siguiente, después de Senju, Karito decidió ir a visitar a Asuma al cementerio y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Minato allí.

-Minato-san! Que hay!- saludó amablemente la chica.

-Karito!- saludó el rubio.- que tal, no te había visto desde…

Minato guardó silencio, pero la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No se preocupe Minato-san, era de esperarse que Orochimaru no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.- Esto lo decía la castaña debido a que Minato le había contado tanto a ella como a Shikamaru que habían asesinado a Hidan y Kakuzu en plena cárcel.

-Cada vez que creo tenerlo se me escapa.- se quejó el rubio. En eso miró a la muchacha, ya estaba harto de seguir ocultando cosas por lo que decidió hablar con la verdad.- Karito, hay algo que debo decirte.

Karito desvió su mirada desde la tumba de Asuma hacia Minato.

-Es sobre la muerte de Hiruzen y de tus padres.- comenzó Minato. Karito lo miró atenta y Minato comenzó a relatarle lo mismo que le había contado a Shikamaru sobre la muerte de los padres de Karito, el rapto de Konohamaru y la muerte de Hiruzen. Karito no emitió sonido alguno sólo escuchó tranquila cada detalle.- Perdona por no decírtelo antes, pero…

-De seguro él nunca quiso que me contaras la verdad.- dijo la muchacha empáticamente.

-Vaya… se nota que lo conocías bien.

-De todas formas, arigato, Minato-san.- agradeció la castaña.

En eso la chica se agachó y se sentó frente a la tumba de Asuma.

-¿y qué piensa hacer con Orochimaru?- preguntó de repente la chica.

-Sólo nos queda esperar a que aparezca y haga su siguiente movimiento.

-Si sigue el mismo patrón que ha estado siguiendo, debería ir a por Hinata o Naruto ahora.- analizó la muchacha.

-Sí, es lo más seguro…

Minato no permitiría tal cosa, no permitiría que Orochimaru le tocase un solo cabello a su hijo, antes muerto.

000

Al día siguiente Minato se juntó con Hiashi, a regañadientes de éste, pero necesitaban hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Asuma, Akatsuki y de que lo más probable es que Hinata y Naruto sean las siguientes víctimas de Orochimaru. Hiashi agradeció la información y se dispuso a irse, pero Minato lo detuvo.

-Espera Hiashi.- dijo el rubio de repente, Hiashi se detuvo a medio andar.- Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo. Es sobre nuestros hijos.

-Olvídalo Minato!- objetó el ojiperla.- No consentiré esa relación y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Tú no tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de ellos!- Minato se puso de pie molesto.

-Yo no voy a dejar que la escoria de tu hijo se acerque a mi hija.- dijo Hiashi desafiante acercándose al rubio y mirándolo con furia. En eso cierta parejita de enamorados, en vías de reconciliación, llegó al bar para encontrarse con tal escena.

-Papá?!- exclamó Naruto asombrado, al igual que Hinata, quien venía del brazo del rubio. Ambos hombres se voltearon a mirar a la pareja y al igual que ellos, también quedaron sorprendidos de verlos allí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Hiashi una vez que salió de su asombro.

-Vinimos a tomarnos algo.- respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba a Hinata, quién estaba con los nervios de punta.

-Entonces vinieron al lugar equivocado. Vamonos Hinata.- Hiashi se acercó a la pareja y tomó a Hinata del brazo.

-Demo… Otto-san, onegai!- objetó la peliazul.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no te quiero ver con este tipo!

-A ver Hiashi, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco?- intervino Minato.- Ya que estamos todos reunidos podríamos resolver esto juntos.

-Hinata vámonos!

-Por favor entienda Hiashi-san!- le rogó el rubio, no quería por nada del mundo separarse de su chica. Hiashi lo ignoró por completo y volvió a insistirle a Hinata, pero la peliazul se armó de valor.

-No Otto-san! Yo me quedo con Naruto-kun.- dijo la peliazul totalmente decidida. Esto descolocó a Hiashi por completo.

\- Vamos Hinata.- acotó Naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a su chica. En eso la pareja se alejó de los dos hombres, pero no sin que antes Hiashi le advirtiera a Hinata que hablarían seriamente de esto en la casa.

-Bien… ¿en qué estábamos?- prosiguió Minato viendo a un enfurecido Hiashi.

-En nada Minato, mira te agradezco que te preocupes de mi hija, pero no será necesario de ahora en adelante.- dijo seriamente el ojiperla.- Porque Hinata no se va a volver a juntar con Naruto y yo me voy a encargar personalmente de que sea así. Buenas noches.

En eso Hiashi se dio media vuelta y se alejó del rubio. Minato tenía que admitir que iba a ser muy difícil convencer a Hiashi de que dejara en paz a Hinata y Naruto.

000

Al otro día en Senju, Ino estaba literalmente deprimida por Sasuke, ya no hallaba ninguna chance con él. Tenten intentó animarla diciéndole que por qué mejor no se olvidaba de él y se dedicaba a conocer a otros chicos.

-Tenten yo no quiero conocer a otros chicos! Yo quiero a Sasuke!- objetó la rubia molesta.- ¿Qué no puedes entender eso?!

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de Sasuke?- dijo la castaña ya aburrida de tanto jaleo.- Mira los tiempos no están para andar deprimiéndose por nadie.

En eso Kenjiro entró al salón con Yakumo muy acaramelados cosa que no pasó despapercibida por Ino.

-Tenten.- la llamó la chica. Ésta la miró.- Mira no es por urgirte pero… mira para allá.

Ino le señaló la entrada del salón. Tenten se dio vuelta para ver a la pareja coqueteándose, cosa que la enfureció, por lo que se levantó del pupitre y caminó hacia ellos.

-Yakumo Kurama!- la llamó la castaña desafiante.

-Sí? Tenten?- dijo la muchacha enarcando una ceja.

-Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con Kenjiro?!

-Ay Tenten no armes escándalo ¿ya?- protestó el castaño.

-Mira tú cállate ¿quieres?- silenció al chico la castaña mirándolo con furia, luego su furia se dirigió hacia Yakumo.- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con MI Kenjiro?

-¿Con TU Kenjiro?- en eso la castaña se acercó peligrosamente a Tenten.- Mira Tenten hazme un favor y déjame en paz.

Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Desde cuando que esa chica abría tanto la boca? En eso quedó de piedra cuando la muchacha se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Kenjiro.

-Nos vemos más tarde ;)- le dijo coquetamente al castaño mientras le guiñaba el ojo, cosa que enfureció más a Tenten.

Kenjiro, feliz, comenzó a ir hacia su pupitre, pero Tenten lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto Kenjiro?- quiso saber la castaña.

-Mira Tenten, sinceramente… yo nunca te he prometido nada.- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros y pasándola de largo.

Tenten no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llorar. ¿Acaso Kenjiro la había literalmente pateado? Bueno… era verdad que nunca fueron "novios" oficiales, pero siempre creyó que había chispa entre ellos. Molesta y triste se volvió a sentar en su puesto y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

-Ya Tenten no llores.- la consoló Ino.- Mira, los tiempos no están para andar deprimiendose por nadie.

Tenten la miró con furia, vaya… Ino sí que sabía como darte vuelta la torta cuando menos lo esperabas…

 **uy, Ino tan sagaz para algunas cosas y tan tonta para otras...**

 **Uyuyuyuy quien ganara la apuesta? Shikamaru o Temari? Empecemos a apostar nosotras también muahaha. Se vienen las suculentas tentaciones 1313**

 **Ayy Kari! Q bueno q te gustase mi Lemon, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti especialmente q ya te comías las uñas hahaha, sinceramente me siento halagada :D, y no te preocupes se vienen más escenitas hot hot, así voy soltando la mano también jiji**

 **Besitos y abrazos, q tengan bonito fin de semana byebye**


	110. Capítulo 110: Ya no puedo más!

**Shiho ya está empezando a hartarse de estar tan sola y con su "secreto". Por otro lado Temari intenta tentar a nuestro Shikamaru, lo logrará? O le saldrá por la culata? Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 110: "Ya no puedo más!"**

Shiho no había ido a la universidad porque estaba deprimida, Karin, quién había llegado de allí notó el estado deprimido de su amiga y trató de animarla.

-No sé que hacer Karin.- se quejó la rubia.- Me siento tan sola. Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo idea de como salir de esto!

-Habla con él.- le dijo sin filtro la pelirroja.- Habla con Shikamaru.

Shiho la quedó mirando con ojos como platos. En eso Naruto, quién venía de la cocina, ya que no había ido al instituto porque se había quedado dormido, paró en seco al escuchar que las chicas hablaban de su amigo.

-¿Qué…?- espetó la rubia.- Conociendolo como es, ni loca! Además… ¿qué le diría?

-La verdad.

-Estás loca Karin!- a la rubia casi que le dio un infarto en pensar siquiera en la posibilidad.- ¿Qué quieres? Que le diga, Shikamaru… estoy enamorada de ti. ¿Eso?!

 _"NA…NA… NANI?!"_ a Naruto casi que le dio un infarto allí mismo. ¿Shiho enamorada de Shikamaru? Esto tenía que ser una broma…

000

Después del recreo, Kenjiro estaba coqueteando con Yakumo. En eso cierto cuarteto entró a la sala y se encontraron con tal escena.

-Hmmm, parece que Kenjiro consiguió lo que quería.- se burló la pelirrosa mientras comentaba con sus amigas lo que veían.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Hinata impactada.

-Pobre Yakumo.- dijo cruelmente Temari.- No sabe en el lío en el que se está metiendo.

-Creeme que lo averiguará solita Temari.- dijo aburrida Karito. Luego miró a su pelirrosa amiga.- ¿o no Sakura?

-Oh… sí…- dijo la pelirrosa con MUCHA razón. En eso Kurenai hizo su aparición y le pidió a Kenjiro que se separara de Yakumo.

-But Why Miss Kurenai!- se quejó el castaño.

-Kenjiro-kun, please.- dijo Kurenai. El castaño se separó de la atractiva chica a regañadientes y terminó sentándose en su pupitre, pero no sin antes lanzarle un beso a su castaña.

000

Una vez que la clase de Kurenai terminó, Jiraiya hizo un anuncio. El aniversario del instituto Senju se acercaba y como siempre, Jiraiya dio el típico discurso de los 25 años del Instituto, provocando que todo el curso cayera en coma profundo, aunque Karito ya había caído a la mitad de la clase de Kurenai.

-…y para celebrar este magno acontecimiento.- prosiguió el peliblanco.- vamos a realizar una fiesta en esta discoteque que seguramente todos ustedes conocen que se llama "Will of Fire".

-EHHHHHHH!- Vitoreó todo el curso, por lo que Jiraiya tuvo que poner orden como pudo.

-Bueno como decía, para este acontecimiento los terceros y segundos están obligados a asistir y también para esta ocasión.- a Jiraiya ya empezó a cambiarle la cara.- Vamos a presentar las candidatas a reina de cada curso. Y en este nivel si no me equivoco son Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan y Temari-chan. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Sí Jiraiya-san! Está en lo correcto!- Sakura se puso de pie totalmente emocionada.- Woohoo!

Nuevamente comenzó una ovación, definitivamente este aniversario sería genial.

000

-¿Qué me van a llevar adónde?- preguntó Karui desconcertada.

Temari, Sakura y Hinata la habían invitado a "Will of Fire" para que la conociera. A Karui no le pareció mucho la idea, sinceramente no le gustaban las discoteques, pero al final… terminaron por convencerla. Sakura las pasaría a buscar en dos horas, ya que antes iría a ver a su amado Sasuke.

-Por Kami, ¿es que no puedes vivir un solo segundo sin él? Hasta yo respiro de Shikamaru a veces.- se quejó la rubia.

-Ay Temari! No seas amargada! Hasta Hinata sabe que no podemos vivir sin nuestros hombres.- se defendió la pelirrosa.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo la peliazul deprimida, no había vuelto a hablar con Naruto desde la vez que se encontraron con Hiashi, ya que el hombre la regañó a morir cuando volvió a su casa.- Como que no tengo ganas de ir chicas.

-Ah no! Eso sí que no! Tú vas y te despejas la cabeza de ese hombre!

-Hmp, no que eras partidaria hace cinco segundos de que no podemos vivir sin nuestros hombres?- se burló Temari.

-Bueno acabo de cambiar mi política :P

 _"*sigh* mendokusei"_ pensó Temari y no pudo evitar que un leve, pero imperceptible rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

000

Otras que decidieron ir a Will of Fire a despejar la cabeza fueron Tenten e Ino.

-Ay Tenten ojala me pase algo bueno hoy, porque estoy al borde de la depresión.- se quejó la rubia mientras su amiga pagaba la entrada.

-Deja de quejarte y bailemos! Movamos el cuerpo!- la incitó su amiga. Esto sinceramente motivó a la rubia. En eso Kenjiro apareció con Yakumo y la castaña alcanzó a divisarlos. Inmediatamente le dio un codazo a Ino.- Mira quienes están allí Ino.

Ino miró dónde apuntaba Tenten y no pudo evitar suspirar fastidiada.

-Es la tontona de Yakumo Kurama con MI Kenjiro.- siguió hablando la castaña.

-Perdoname que te lo diga Tenten, pero hace rato que dejó de ser TU Kenjiro.- aclaró la rubia. En eso intentó llevarse a su amiga adentro, pero Tenten hizo caso omiso y se dirigió hacia la pareja.

-A ver señorita, los escándalos afuera ok?- la detuvo uno de los guardias.

-Suelteme quiere? Yo no hago escándalo!- le aclaró la chica.

-Ya! Vamos a bailar Tenten.- Ino prácticamente arrastró a su amiga hacia la discoteque. Yakumo se sintió un poco incómoda, pero Kenjiro la tranquilizó.

-Y habías venido antes a Will of Fire, Yakumo?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-No, nunca.- acotó inocentemente la chica.

-Te va a encantar ;)

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- le dijo sensualmente el chico mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Pero vámonos temprano ok? Recuerda que mañana tenemos instituto.- dijo responsablemente la chica mientras se alejaba un poquito de él.

-Pero Yakumo relájate!- le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba el mentón para que lo mirase.- Recuerda que si llegas tarde, yo puedo hablar con Tsubasa para que te deje entrar sin problemas.

-Pero Kenjiro! Eso no sería correcto!

-Carpe Diem. Aprovecha el día. Eso lo aprendí en una película.- acotó el muchacho mientras besaba su dedo y lo pasaba por los delicados labios de Yakumo. Cabe destacar que la chica quedó completamente prendada del muchacho al hacer eso.

000

Todo el mundo bailaba dentro de la discoteque, la fiesta había recién empezado y la adrenalina ya estaba por el cielo.

Benjiro estaba extasiado colocando la mejor música y todos los muchachos bailaban. Kenjiro bailaba junto a Yakumo, la castaña tenía que admitir que el lugar era genial.

Por otro lado Ino y Tenten no hallaban que rayos hacer. En eso Ino miró hacia la pista de baile y vió a Kenjiro bailando de lo más feliz con Yakumo, pero decidió ni siquiera mencionárselo a Tenten, por lo que prefirió ir cerca de la barra con su amiga.

000

Afuera de la discoteque, el grupo de Naruto habían decidido por idea de Karin, sí idea de Karin, ir a bailar a la discoteque. Lee había invitado a Karito y Shikamaru a Choji, para pasar el rato, quería estar lo más lejitos de su escultural rubia para no perder la apuesta ni caer en la tentación, porque hasta él opinaba que tenía todas las de perder. Por su parte, Karito se había arrancado de la salida con sus amigas porque quería dormir, pero Lee terminó convenciéndola de ir con él.

-*sigh* Tsumaranai, tenías que invitarme a salir justo hoy no Lee.- dijo Karito con cara de sueño.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedes decirme que no ¿verdad?- le dijo el muchacho abrazándola por la cintura.

-Nope.- le dijo la muchacha coquetamente mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Karin ya se estaba quejando de la música por lo que Shiho prácticamente la empujó hacia la discoteque. Las siguieron Shikamaru y Choji, luego Lee y Karito. Naruto, sinceramente, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía ganas de irse de farra, pero había terminado allí simplemente por inercia y porque la pelirroja lo obligó, desde su encuentro con Hiashi Hyuga no había vuelto a salir con Hinata. Sinceramente estaba desesperanzado, sentía que su relación sólo estaba haciendo sufrir a su amada.

000

Dentro de la discoteque, Tenten estaba tratando de convencer por todos los medios a Ino de ir a bailar, pero la rubia no tenía ninguna gana. Por lo que finalmente la castaña se fue sola a bailar e Ino se puso en un rincón. En eso el grupo de Naruto hizo su aparición, Karin y Shiho pasaron por delante de Ino, pero Choji y Shikamaru por supuesto que notaron a su amiga y la saludaron, al igual que Karito y Lee.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar con nosotros Ino?- le ofreció Shikamaru a su amiga.

-No gracias Shikamaru, vine con Tenten. La estoy esperando ^^- mintió la muchacha.

-Vamos Ino!- la alentó Choji.- Tomemonos algo juntos por lo menos.

Ino no tuvo corazón para rechazar la oferta de Choji, por lo que los tres amigos se fueron a la barra dónde estaban Karin, Shiho, Lee, Karito y finalmente Naruto que se había unido al grupo, se había sentado al lado de Ino.

-¿Por qué esa cara Naruto?- preguntó ya un poco más alegre la rubia, sinceramente el estar con sus amigos le alegraba el corazón.

-Está así por Hinata.- le susurró Choji a la rubia, pero Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Ahora publícalo en el diario Choji.- dijo molesto el rubio.

-Yo tengo un buen remedio para las penas de amor Naruto.- dijo alegre la rubia. Naruto la miro confuso.- Vamos a bailar!

-Na-nani?- Naruto quedó en shock, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.- bueno yo…

-Vamos Naruto!- intervino Choji.- no todos los días Ino Yamanaka te invita a bailar, eso sí es un evento totalmente inesperado.

-Anda! ¿qué me dices Naruto ^^?- Ino ya estaba de pie ofreciéndole la mano.

-*sigh* está bien.- dijo resignado el muchacho, en realidad no quería ser descortés, aparte, Ino le caía bien así que… ¿por qué no?

En eso la rubia lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras a la pista de baile.

-Vaya, es increíble como la gente puede cambiar drásticamente de un humor a otro.- acotó Karito mientras veía al par de rubios subir a la pista.

-O no será… ¿que nosotros somos los amargados?- le dijo Shikamaru a su amiga.

-Kanpai por el par de amargados ^^- dijo la castaña alzando su vaso y chocándolo con el de su amigo. En eso todo el grupo se unió al par de rubios a bailar a la pista de baile. Shikamaru se puso a bailar con Shiho, ya que Karin se agarró ella misma a Choji, no bailaría con el Nara ni aunque le pagaran, cosa que agradeció el pelinegro, y obviamente, Lee se puso a bailar con Karito.

-Puaj detesto esta música!- se quejaba Karin mientras se aferraba a Choji. El pobrecito no tuvo más opción que aguantar.

 _"Uff de la que me salvé!"_ pensó aliviado el Nara.

Mientras tanto en la cabina del Dj, Benjiro le decía a Neji que después de esta pista seguirían con los lentos. En eso, Tenten se apareció por la ventanilla.

-Hola!- saludó simpáticamente la muchacha.

-Sí, dime.- dijo Benjiro.

-¿Tú eres el Dj verdad?

-El mismo en persona.

-Ven.- le dijo la chica haciendo un gesto de que se acercara. En eso le dio un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa tanto de él como de Neji, quién estaba presenciando todo.- Es que… te tenía que felicitar.

-¿A sí? ¿por qué?- preguntó el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Porque es la mejor música que he oído en mucho tiempo.- dijo coqueta la chica.

-Muchas gracias, no sé que decir.- dijo el muchacho colocándose las manos en los bolsillos en señal de pena.- ¿te gusta el tecno?

-Me encanta!

-cof cof.- Neji tuvo que carraspear para que el parcito lo notara. En eso Tenten lo notó y casi se le cayó la cara de vergüenza.

 _"Que me parta un rayo… es el primo de Hinata! ¿qué hace aquí?!"_ pensó Tenten anonadada.

-Hola.- saludó fríamente el muchacho.

-Ne-Neji-kun.

-Vaya… te acordaste de mi.- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Benjiro quedó confuso y Tenten quería que literalmente se la tragara la tierra.

 _"Porque tengo tanta mala suerte por Kami!"_

Pasaron unos minutos de euforia colectiva y comenzaron los lentos.

Naruto se sintió un poco incomodo, pero Ino hizo ademán de acercarse a él.

-¿No te importa que bailemos el lento Naruto?- le dijo algo nerviosa la rubia. Naruto tragó saliva, no es que no quisiera, es solo que se sentía raro tanta cercanía con Ino de repente.

-Cl-claro, no hay problema hehe.- dijo risueño el chico mientras tomaba a Ino por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Sip… definitivamente se sentía raro…

Shikamaru iba a bailar el lento con Shiho, pero sinceramente, la rubia no se atrevió.

-Umm… me dio sed Shikamaru, ¿quieres algo?- dijo la chica sumamente nerviosa.

-Hmm, bueno…- dijo el Nara sin comprender la reacción de su amiga y no alcanzó a preguntarle nada ya que se fue a la barra como flecha. Definitivamente de sus amigas, Shiho era una que a veces no alcanzaba a comprender sus actitudes.

En eso las chicas hicieron su aparición, y Temari al ver la pista vió a su pelinegro.

-Miren quién esta ahí.- dijo burlona la rubia a sus amigas.

-Uy, vas a sucumbir tan pronto Temari?- se burló la pelirrosa.

-Ha! Ya quisieras. Aquí el único que va a sucumbir va a ser él. Con permiso.- en eso Temari se dirigió hacia la pista de baile a batallar con ese hombre.

Shikamaru, mientras esperaba a Shiho, miró por inercia hacia la barra y pudo ver una sexy silueta muy familiar. Ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor, pero la gente se comenzó a aglomerar mucho y perdió de vista aquella silueta por unos segundos para volverla a ver, subiendo las escaleras hacia la pista de baile.

 _"Oh no!"_ pensó el Nara mientras Temari se acercaba a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Shikamaru se quedó literalmente paralizado. Por Kami, esos malditos ojos!

Una vez que la rubia estaba a unos metros de él comenzó a dar vueltas sensualmente al compás de la música. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, por Kami que amaba a esa mujer, más encima la desgraciada venía con todo el vientre descubierto y su cabello atado en dos coletas, se veía sensual y a la vez adorable, toda una tentación. La rubia le sonrió al Nara y comenzó a bailar incitándolo a que fuera con ella. Shikamaru no se movió de su lugar. No señor! No caería, estaba locamente enamorado de esa mujer, pero idiota no era, aunque tenía que admitir que aguantarse se estaba convirtiendo en una horrible tortura, en especial… allá abajo.

Choji se había quedado solo también, ya que Karin se había ido por su cuenta a quién sabe dónde, por lo que quiso buscar a su amigo en primera instancia, pero al verlo mirar depravadamente a Temari, que quién sabe de dónde rayos salió, decidió ir mejor a la barra. Lamentablemente estaba llena, por lo que tuvo que buscar una mesa, y la encontró. Había una en un pequeño rincón y rápidamente Choji se sentó y le pidió a Ryoko algo para picar.

Por otra parte las chicas simplemente suspiraban por haber perdido a Temari.

-Es lo que digo, una vez que lo pruebas ya no puedes parar.- dijo Sakura mirando a la pareja.

-Sakura! No digas eso!- exclamó Hinata avergonzada.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que este lugar es grande y bonito.- acotó Karui.

-Bien! Lo que es yo iré a maquillarme. ¿Vamos chicas?- acotó Sakura.

-Esta bien.- asintió la peliazul.

-Vayan ustedes, yo las esperaré aquí en la barra.- dijo Karui salvándose de que ambas chicas quisieran maquillarla y de aburrirse como ostra, ya que estaba más que claro que tenían para rato.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron, Karui se dirigió a la barra, pidió un trago, pero no había lugar dónde sentarse. Todas las mesas estaban llenas. En eso vio una mesa alejada en la que estaba sentado un chico robusto. Sinceramente tenía muchas ganas de sentarse, y en la escalera no le llegaba porque de seguro la harían pararse a cada rato para dar la pasada y de solo pensarlo la fastidiaba, por lo que fue hacia dónde estaba aquel chico.

-Hola.- saludó la muchacha simpáticamente.- ¿Está ocupado este asiento?

Choji la miró y no pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso. ¿Le estaba hablando a él?! Miró por detrás por si le hablaba a alguien más, pero sólo había una pared. Karui notó la reacción del chico y no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-Te estoy hablando a ti chico.- dijo la chica risueña.

-Oh lo siento!- dijo el chico levantándose.- Yo ya me iba, si quieres te cedo el asiento.

-No es necesario, no me importa sentarme contigo. Claro… si no es molestia para ti.

Choji quedó de piedra, ¿acaso ya se había emborrachado y estaba viendo alucinaciones? ¿Desde cuando que una chica bonita se te acercaba de la nada y se quería sentar contigo?

-Claro no hay problema.- dijo el Akimichi volviéndose a sentar. Karui hizo lo mismo.- Soy Choji, Choji Akimichi, mucho gusto…

-Karui, me llamo Karui.- dijo la muchacha mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago.

-¿Karui? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. ¿Eres de Konoha?

-No, soy de Kumogakure. Vine por intercambio de tres meses, estoy cursando tercero de prepa.- aclaró la muchacha mirando coquetamente a Choji.

\- Ya veo, ¿y vienes muy seguido aquí?- preguntó el chico algo nervioso.

\- La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo. Vine con unas amigas del instituto, pero fueron a maquillarse al baño, yo decidí pasar porque de seguro se demorarán por lo menos una hora.- dijo divertida la morena, provocando que Choji riera.- ¿Y tú que haces?

-Bueno, yo también estoy en el último año de prepa. Estudio en el Instituto de Hombres.

-Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que debemos tener casi la misma edad, yo tengo 17 ¿ y tú?

-18 hehe, los cumplí en Mayo.- dijo el Akimichi simpáticamente.

-Yo los cumplo en Febrero. Así que debo llamarte Choji-san entonces?

-Nah, sólo Choji ^^

-Bueno Choji. ¿Quieres bailar?- lo invitó la morena.

Choji quedó sin palabras, pero no atinó a nada más que asentir. Por lo que ni se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo, lo levantó del asiento y se lo llevó a la pista de baile.

 **Ahhh Choji conoció a Karui! XD, otro que conoce al amor de su vida y tiene novia... "Sigh", que enredos irán a pasar ahora?**

 **Temari modo tentación, uyuyuyuy, Cuánto irás a aguantar Shikamaru? 1313**

 **Oh no! Ino y Naruto se están acercando demasiado para mi gusto... Huelo a celos!**

 **Solange! Tanto tiempo! Qué bueno q te gustase mi Lemon XD, bueno todas las rondas que hubo en esa cabaña las dejo a su imaginación 1313, y las tentaciones están recién comenzando :D**

 **Bueno espero q les gustase el Capi, preámbulo para muuuchos enredos próximos a venir, besitos byebye**


	111. Capítulo 111

**Día lunes Capi nuevo. Shiho termina borracha y con la boca bien floja, el problema será que cierta información llegará a los oídos del diablo... Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 111: Un sentimiento a punto de explotar.**

Mientras la mayoría estaba en la pista de baile, Naruto e Ino estaban sentados en una mesa, ya se habían cansado de bailar tanto.

-Vaya, jamás creí que la pasaría tan bien contigo Naruto.- confesó la rubia, tenía que admitir que sí que se pasaba bien con el rubio.

-Hehe, gracias Ino, igualmente.- dijo el muchacho un poco avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó de repente la Yamanaka.

-Eh?- Naruto no entendió la pregunta.

-Bueno es que, estabas algo deprimido, pude notarlo. No te estabas comportando como el Naruto alegre de siempre. ¿te pasó algo?

Naruto cambió un poco el semblante, el acordarse de su difícil relación con Hinata lo entristecía.

-Es Hinata. Yo la amo y todo, pero… siento que es tan difícil poder estar con ella.- dijo melancólico el rubio.

-¿Es por su viejo? Sé que es un hombre un poco complicado.

-No apoya nuestra relación, y hará hasta lo imposible por separarnos.- acotó el rubio mientras le contaba brevemente a Ino su historia de amor con Hinata.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, Shikamaru estaba batallando con su sexy novia, solamente se deleitaba la vista con aquella sexy mujer danzarina. Sólo esperaba que no se le acercara más. Grave error, la rubia se acercó peligrosamente al Nara y lo quedó mirando esperando a que obviamente la saludara.

 _"Mujer problemática"_ mejor la saludaba antes de hacerla rabiar.

-Hola.- saludó el muchacho dedicándole media sonrisa.

-Hola.- lo saludó de vuelta la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí deleitándome la vista.- dijo pícaramente el chico.

Temari se acercó más al chico para quedar a centímetros de su boca. Maldita mujer! ¿Cómo rayos iba a aguantar así? Su olor a camelias y vainilla se le impregnó inmediatamente en la nariz.

-¿Debo tomar eso como que andas mirando a otras chicas?- dijo la muchacha rozando los labios del Nara.

-Nah, sólo tengo ojos para una mujer. Una muy problemática mujer.- en eso la miró con su mirada penetrante, haciendo que Temari se pusiera algo nerviosa, pero sólo fue un segundo.

-Vaya, pobrecito de ti, ella debe tenerte totalmente dominado entonces.- se burló Temari.

-Ni te imaginas.- dijo Shikamaru.- Oye, supongo que si te invito a bailar no cuenta con que te estoy tocando ¿no? Después de todo, los lentos se bailan igual con todas.

-No te pases de listo Nara!

-Oye yo sólo decía.- dijo el chico con las manos alzadas.- Si no quieres bailar allá tú, yo sí tengo ganas de bailar.

-¿Vas a invitar a otra chica a bailar?- Temari lo miró un poco perpleja.

-Bueno, andaba bailando recién con Shiho, pero fue a buscarme un trago a la barra.

Temari se cruzó de brazos sin emitir sonido y mirándolo algo molesta.

-¿Celosita?- acotó el chico pícaramente.

-¿yo?! Ya quisieras Nara!- dijo la muchacha desviando la mirada. En eso Shikamaru le ofreció la mano.

-Anda, un break de la apuesta no nos mata ¿ok?

-*sigh* Si llegas a tocarme otra parte que no sea la cintura pierdes Nara!- le advirtió Temari mientras tomaba su mano y lo abrazaba. Shikamaru obedeció y rodeó con mucho placer la desnuda cintura de su rubia.

 _"Maldición! Olvide que vine con peto corto! Está tocando mi piel!"_ Temari no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su cintura cuando el Nara la rodeó con sus manos.

 _"Jaque Mate! ;)"_ El Nara se había salido con la suya. Ya tenía unas ganas atroces de tocar esa piel que Temari mostraba tanto.

-vaya que historia más adorable.- dijo Ino una vez que Naruto terminó su relato.- Hinata es muy afortunada de tener un chico como tú Naruto.

-Haha, no exageres Ino, ni que fuera la gran cosa.- dijo el muchacho avergonzado.

-Pero es que es verdad Naruto! Tú no eres como Sasuke tú eres un chico tierno, amable, que se preocupa a morir de la gente que quiere y estima, perseverante, nunca te rindes, siempre enfrentas todo con una sonrisa, eres…- Ino no pudo evitar mirar a Naruto a los ojos.- Eres genial Naruto!

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, jamás creyó que algún día Ino Yamanaka, la chica más superficial del curso lo piropeara de esa forma.

-De hecho.- Ino tomó la mejilla de Naruto, provocando que el rubio se pusiera más nervioso.- Jamás creí que el payaso de la clase se convertiría en un hombre hecho y derecho como tú Naruto.

En eso, mientras Ino acariciaba la mejilla de Naruto, cierto par de amigas volvían del baño y se encontraron con tal escena.

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata no podía creer lo que veía. Tanto Ino como Naruto giraron la cabeza hacia el par de amigas y a Naruto casi que le dio un patatús.

-Hi-Hinata!- Naruto se puso de pie al instante.

-¿Ahora andas con Ino Yamanaka?!- la peliazul no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué?! No! No es lo que crees yo con Ino solo-

-No te creo nada!- Hinata salió corriendo del lugar, y Naruto salió persiguiéndola dejando solas a Sakura e Ino.

-¿No pudiste con mi Sasuke y ahora vas tras su mejor amigo?- se burló Sakura.- Eres patética Ino.

-Mira tú no opines si no tienes idea de lo que pasa!- Ino se levantó del asiento y se puso a la altura de la pelirrosa.

-¿A sí? ¿Y tú desde cuando tanta confianza con Naruto? Si tanto tú como yo decíamos que era un idiota.

-Mira, a diferencia tuya yo maduré! Y no me quedo con viejas impresiones. Naruto es un gran chico y lo conozco desde la primaria igual que tú. Así que en vez de causar conflicto preocupate por tu amiga que harto que está sufriendo!- en eso la Yamanka tomó sus cosas y se largó del lugar dejando a Sakura literalmente con la boca abierta y furiosa.

 _Inner Sakura: Shannarooooo! TE ODIO INO YAMANAKA!"_

Mientras Shikamaru y Temari estaban aguantándose de una manera colosal. Karito y Lee los observaban divertidos.

-Sólo a ellos se les ocurre hacer una apuesta tan ridícula.- dijo divertido el pelinegro.

-Tú sabes que Temari es extremadamente competitiva y a Shikamaru no le gusta perder ante una mujer. Así que imagínate como deben de estar ahora.- acotó aburrida Karito.

-Desde aquí veo el bulto en sus pantalones.- acotó aburrido el chico.

-Y Temari va a tener que ir al baño a cambiarse la ropa interior de seguro.

Ambos chicos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Desde cuando que somos tan vulgares para hablar?- preguntó Lee una vez que recuperó el aire.

-Desde que nos tenemos exceso de confianza Lee-sensei.- en eso la castaña se colgó del cuello de su hombre y rozó sus labios para tentarlo.- ¿ o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas!- dijo el pelinegro mientras atraía hacia sí a su chica y comenzaba a comérsela a besos. En eso Sakura llegó y, pidiendo las disculpas pertinentes, le pidió a su amiga que buscaran a Hinata. La castaña aceptó y le dijo a Lee que la esperase en la barra. Buscaron a la peliazul por toda la discoteque y la encontraron en el baño llorando. Ambas chicas la animaron y Sakura le dijo que se olvidara de los problemas y se fueran a bailar porque esta noche las Reinas de Konoha harían arder la pista de baile.

La música sonaba a todo volumen y el trío de amigas se tomó la pista para bailar en grupo. Temari, quién aún estaba bailando "lento" con Shikamaru, vió a sus amigas y, para alivio de ambos, la rubia se fue a bailar con ellas. Las cuatro Reinas de Konoha estaban literalmente quemando esa pista. Lee se unió a su amigo, ya que su novia lo había abandonado, y no pudo evitar darle unas palmaditas a Shikamaru, ya que la cara de alivio se le notaba hasta de la barra.

Naruto miraba como Hinata bailaba con sus amigas, no quiso ir a molestarla por lo que simplemente decidió ir a tomarse algo a la barra, pero al ver a Karin y Shiho borrachas en la barra decidió retroceder por donde vino…

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lado Shiho? Esto ya se puso aburrido.- se quejó Karin.

-No sé tú, pero lo que es yo me quedo aquí a tomarme todo!- exclamó la rubia completamente borracha. No había vuelto con Shikamaru porque para variar, Temari había venido también a la discoteque y se había robado a su amigo.- Otro sake por favor!

-Señorita ¿no sería mejor que se tome un vaso de agua?- le dijo Yukiko preocupada.- Ya ha tomado mucho sake!

-Mira compañera, el agua tiene fluor que daña el intestino así que dame un sake.

-Dile que sí nomas!- le dijo Karin a la barwoman mientras se dirigía a su rubia amiga.- Shiho tú no tomas! No tienes cultura alcohólica! Mira como estas!

-Eso era antes Karin! Cuando no tenía razones para tomar, pero ahora… es diferente.- dijo la muchacha mientras se zampaba otro sake.

-Mira, por qué mejor no nos vamos a la casa, conversamos tranquilas, que se te pase un poquito el efecto del alcohol y vuelves a ser la Shiho de siempre.

-Yo no quiero volver a ser la Shiho de siempre.- dijo triste la rubia.- Yo quiero a Shikamaru.

En eso la rubia se puso de pie.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él!- dijo decidida la rubia.

-Nani?! ¿Ahora?!- Karin la detuvo antes de que se arrepintiera.

-Sí! AHORA! Ahora voy a hablar con Shikamaru, tú me dijiste que lo tenía que hacer. Así que voy a ir en este mismo instante a hablar con Shikamaru.- en eso la rubia se soltó del agarre de su amiga y comenzó a ir hacia la pista de baile.- SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU NARA DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Karin decidió seguirla antes de que cometiera una locura y se arrepintiera al día siguiente.

Una vez que terminó la canción todos aplaudieron a las chicas, que habían bailado fenomenal. Shikamaru y Lee les aplaudían desde la baranda, pero al Nara le hirvió la sangre cuando unos chicos se acercaron a Temari.

-Shikamaru! Ella puede manejarlo, tú la conoces.- le dijo Lee mientras detenía al Nara. Éste simplemente bufó.

En eso una vez que Temari los rechazó se fueron con Karito. Lee inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar, pero el Nara lo detuvo.

-Lee! Ella puede manejarlo, tú la conoces.- le dijo burlonamente el Nara. Lee no pudo evitar el reírse contagiando a Shikamaru.

-SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU!- Shiho ya había llegado a la escalera y una vez que subio a la pista Karin le rogó que volvieran a la barra.- No pienso volver sin Shikamaru!

-Lo más seguro es que se fuera con Temari y Lee con Karito. Así que mejor busquemos al idiota de Naruto y vámonos.- dijo la pelirroja, ya era suficiente Shiho necesitaba irse a casa.

En eso, como si el mísmisimo diablo hubiese sido invocado, Fumiko llegó a la discoteque junto a Tsubasa, quería relajarse un rato ya que había quedado muy deprimida desde la fiesta de Lee. Tsubasa tenía ganas de bailar por lo que arrastró a su amiga a la pista. En eso Fumiko se encontró de frentón con Shiho y Karin.

-Oh! Hola chicas.- saludó cordialmente Fumiko.- ¿En que andan?

-Buscando a Shikamaru.- dijo Shiho mirando a la pelinegra con odio.- ¿no lo has visto?

Karin tragó saliva, no podía permitir que Shiho se fuese de lengua y menos con Fumiko, porque eso sería prácticamente suicidio.

-Ya vamos Shiho! Tomaste mucho, vamos a casa!- Karin comenzó a llevarse a Shiho, pero la rubia se puso a gritar.

-NO QUIERO! YO QUIERO IRME CON SHIKAMARU!- Chilló la rubia. Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par y Karin intentó calmar los humos.

-Es que… cuando se pone borracha habla puras estupideces. Buenas noches Fumiko, gusto en verte.- en eso tomó a su amiga del brazo e intentó llevarse lo más rápido posible.

-TE AMO SHIKAMARU! TE AMO!- " _MIERDA! Piensa rápido Karin!"_

-AHAHA LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE DICES SHIHO, SI SI SE QUE LO AMAS AL IGUAL QUE A NARUTO Y A LEE HAHAHAHAHAHA.- En eso miró de reojo a Fumiko quién miraba la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa, por lo que Karin agarró a Shiho y huyeron del lugar.

 _"Así que por eso me odiaba tanto esa imbécil…"_ pensó furiosa Fumiko, por lo que se dio media vuelta y buscó a Tsubasa.

Lee y Shikamaru iban a ir por sus chicas, pero el pelinegro mayor casi le dio un infarto al ver a la directora.

-Mierda! Shikamaru escóndeme!- Lee se puso detrás del Nara cubriéndose con su camisa.

-Lee que mierda…?- Shikamaru no entendía nada, pero al ver a Tsubasa comprendió.

-Vamonos vámonos!- el joven profesor empezó a tironear a Shikamaru.

-Espera no puedo plantar a Temari me va a matar!- el Nara comenzó a forcejear, nada podía ser peor que la furia de Temari, excepto…

-Mira atrás de ti y encuentrame la razón de que hay que largarnos.- dijo asustado Lee. Shikamaru se volteó y casi que se le cayó la coleta al ver a Fumiko.

-Después le mando un mensaje. VAMONOS!- Shikamaru salió literalmente pitando seguido de un histérico Lee.

000

Al día siguiente en Senju, Tenten le preguntaba a Ino como le había ido. Ino no comprendió la pregunta a lo que Tenten le dijo que prácticamente toda la discoteque la había visto con Naruto.

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?- preguntó la rubia confusa.

-Ay Ino! Como tan ingenua. Ahora todo el mundo va a comenzar a hablar sobre eso!- dijo la castaña.

-Creeme que me tiene sin cuidado lo que digan los demás.

-Bueno a mí me importa! No quiero que la gente diga que eres una robanovios Ino!

-Tenten… me importa una mierda! A Naruto lo conozco prácticamente de toda la vida y es mi amigo. Lo que digan los demás no me interesa! Y yo voy a salir con quien se me dé la regalada gana!- En eso Ino se fue molesta a sentar a su asiento. Tenten la siguió y cuando llegó miró seriamente a su amiga.

-Ino.- la llamó Tenten.- ¿No me digas que te gusta Naruto ahora?

Sakura, quién venía llegando al salón se paró en seco al escuchar a Tenten.

-¿Qué?! Claro que no!

-Ino…

-Bueno ya! Ahora que lo volví a ver en la disco y conversamos más profundamente me di cuenta de que… ha madurado bastante.- dijo Ino haciéndose la que no le importaba y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Te gusta o no te gusta? Responde lo que se te pregunta mujer!

-Ya está bien! Sí, me gusta, algo…

 _Inner Sakura: NO PUEDE SER!_

En eso Sakura hizo su aparición. Ino y Tenten la quedaron mirando perplejas y nerviosas, pero la pelirrosa decidió hacerse la que no había escuchado nada.

-Hola.- saludó la chica alegremente. Ino y Tenten simplemente la ignoraron.- Lástima! Y yo que quería invitarlas a una pijamada que voy a hacer hoy en mi casa.

Ino y Tenten la quedaron mirando anonadadas.

-… y de verdad me gustaría que fueran.- continuó la pelirrosa.- Y vamos a ir todas las del curso, asi que la que no va, no se va a salvar del pelambre ;).

En eso, Sakura se retiró del salón, total, aún era temprano. Ino y Tenten se miraron y no tuvieron más opción que tener que ir a la dichosa pijamada.

000

Ya en la clase de biología, Sakura aprovechó de hablar con Hinata.

-Hinata.- le susurró la pelirrosa.- Tengo que contarte algo.

-Dime.- le respondió la peliazul.

-Pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar.- le advirtió la pelirrosa. En eso tanto Temari como Karito, quienes estaban en los pupitres delante de ellas, pararon la oreja.

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa por eso, pero finalmemente asintió.

-Sakura, solo dime.- susurró la chica.

-A Ino le gusta Naruto.- dijo sin más la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué?!- Exclamaron Hinata junto a Karito y Temari que dieron vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Sakura. La profesora les llamó la atención y amenazó con separarlas si seguían interrumpiendo.

-Oigan no sean metiches!- les susurró la pelirrosa a sus dos amigas de adelante.

Temari y Karito se miraron preocupadas y no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo a Ino. La rubia, quién pudo notar a leguas que hablaban de ella, solo desvió la mirada y se concentró en la clase.

-¿crees que sea verdad Karito?- susurró Temari a su amiga.

-Ni idea, pero si es así esto se pondrá feo. Sólo mira la cara de Hinata.- acotó con un hilo de voz la castaña. Temari miró de reojo a Hinata, quién miraba con furia a Ino.

Sip… definitivamente esto se pondría feo.

Una vez que terminó la clase, Hinata se dirigió hacia Ino.

-Ino-chan!- la llamó firmemente la peliazul.

Tanto Ino como Tenten la quedaron mirando sin comprender su tono de voz.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.- prosiguió la peliazul.

-Dime.- dijo la rubia cauta.

-¿te gusta Naruto-kun?

Ino abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Pero que rayos…? Luego miró de reojo a Sakura, quién miraba desde lejitos, pero con mirada maliciosa.

 _"Maldita Sakura!"_ pensó Ino con rabia, por qué siempre esa mujer le encantaba meterla en líos.

-Hinata, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Ino confundida, pero Sakura decidió intervenir.

-Ay no te hagas Ino!- chilló la pelirrosa.- Todos te vimos ayer con Naruto y hoy en la mañana te escuché clarito cuando le contabas a esta otra de que te gustaba!

-Oye a quién le dices "esta otra?"!- se quejó Tenten acercándose a Sakura, pero Ino la detuvo.

-Mira Sakura, tú no te metas! No sabes nada!- se quejó Ino.

-Me meto, porque le estás levantando el novio a mi amiga!- Sakura se puso frente a Ino y ambas se miraron con furia.

-Yo no le estoy levantando el novio a nadie, así que déjame en paz.

-Ya Ino, mejor vámonos!- Tenten intentó calmar los humos. Ino decidió hacerle caso y ambas chicas se retiraron del lugar.

000

Ya afuera de Senju, Benjiro esperaba a Temari, quería verla un rato, pero la muchacha ya se había ido. En eso Ino y Tenten divisaron al castaño. Tenten inmediatamente se emocionó al verlo y fue a saludarlo, mientras Ino negaba con la cabeza.

 _"Esta mujer… nunca cambiará! Parece desesperada por un hombre"_ se quejó mentalmente Ino.

-Hola Ben!- lo saludó Tenten.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- la saludó de vuelta Benjiro.

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Bien gracias. Vine a buscar a Sabaku no Temari. ¿La ubicas?- preguntó ansioso el chico. Por Kami que tenía ganas de verla.

-Sí, es compañera mía, pero ya se fue.

-Ah, ¿se habrá ido a su casa?

-O se habrá ido a ver a su novio Shikamaru.- contestó la chica.

-Qué lástima, quería invitarla un rato a la discoteque.- dijo un poco decepcionado el castaño.

-Sí, qué lástima.- dijo Tenten empáticamente, en eso tuvo una brillante idea.- Pero yo te puedo acompañar, después de todo… no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Benjiro. Tenten asintió a lo que el castaño aceptó sin problemas.

 _Inner Tenten: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

000

Shikamaru había llegado del instituto y al entrar encontró a Shiho sentada en el sofá, lo saludó sin mirarlo, cosa que extrañó mucho al Nara. Desde ayer que la encontraba algo rara con él.

-Shiho, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el muchacho mientras colgaba su mochila en el perchero.

-Dime.- dijo la chica nuevamente sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo?

-Nada, ¿por qué?- seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Segura?- insistió el Nara. Esta vez, Shiho levantó la mirada y la fijó en esos orbes cafés que tanto amaba.

-Sí.- dijo simplemente la chica.

-Ya veo.- dijo Shikamaru no muy convencido.- Entonces, creo que me pasé película. Lo siento, no he dicho nada entonces.

En eso Shikamaru se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una vez que se perdió de vista Shiho no pudo evitar frustrarse.

 _"Por Kami! Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado! Argh!"_ pensó Shiho mientras se daba golpecitos con su carpeta. En eso se irguió en el sillón, ya estaba harta, debía decírselo de una vez por todas.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la rubia.

-Dime.- el pelinegro se apareció por detrás de la rubia sorprendiéndola un poco.

-En realidad… si hay una cosa que yo quisiera hablar contigo.- dijo ultrameganerviosa la muchacha, pero con toda la compostura que podía.

-Te escucho.- Shikamaru la miró fijo.

Shiho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como odiaba y a la vez amaba que la mirara a los ojos.

-¿Puedes hacer la cena hoy?! ^^- no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no tenía el valor.

-eh?- Shikamaru la miró con ojos de punto.

-Que tengo que salir así que no podré hacerles la cena, de hecho…- miró su reloj de pulsera.- Me tengo que ir ahora mismo! Sayonara!

-Oi oi, Shiho espera! No puedes- pero el Nara no pudo continuar ya que la rubia le plantó la puerta en la cara.

 _"Mendokusei… ¿ahora qué hago? Con suerte me sé freír un huevo."_ Shikamaru estaba en un lío, hacía años que no cocinaba y si lo intentaba ahora con la cena a sólo dos horas de seguro Karin lo mataría por matarlos de hambre. _"No tengo opción, tendré que recurrir a ella"_ era llamar a la tentación en persona o que sus compañeros de departamento lo asesinaran. Sin dudarlo marcó su número.

-Aló ¿Temari?- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.- Necesito tu ayuda…

 **Aww Shika-kun pidiéndole ayuda a su chica para que el y sus amigos no mueran de inanición, q tierno!**

 **Auch Hinata tiene en la mira a Ino que pasará?**

 **Se viene la pijamada de Sakura!**


	112. Capítulo 112: Un viernes para aprovechar

**Empieza la pijamada! Sasuke va a visitar a su novia, pero esta lo echa por razones obvias... ¿Se quedará de brazos cruzados? ¿O maquinará algo para fastidiar a la pelirrosa? Por otro lado Gaara y Matsuri aprovechan que están solitos en el depa!**

 **Advertencia LEMON! A ver como me sale el GaaMatsu :P**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 112: Un viernes para aprovechar.**

Sakura, junto a Karito y Hinata esperaban ya a las invitadas a la pijamada, Temari las había llamado de que se retrasaría un poco porque había surgido una "emergencia". En eso tocaron el timbre.

-Debe ser Temari!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras abría la puerta.- Hmm, Ino Yamanaka.

-Hola Sakura.- saludó la rubia cortésmente.- ¿Llegué muy temprano?

-No adelante!- la hizo pasar Sakura a la rubia.

-Oye ¿y Tenten?- preguntó la rubia por su amiga.- ¿aún no llega?

-Nope, eres la primera comadre.- dijo burlona la pelirrosa.- Toma asiento y sírvete algo.

-Hola Karito, Hinata.- saludó Ino a las demás.

-Que hay Ino.- saludó amigablemente la castaña, mientras que Hinata sólo le devolvió un simple "hola".

 _"*sigh* tengo la sensación que esta será una noche de locos"_ pensó la castaña al ver la tensión en el ambiente.

000

Tenten bailaba extasiada con la música de Benjiro. El castaño le preguntó que si le gustaba tanto por qué no venía tan seguido a lo que la chica coquetamente le dijo que si él la invitaba venía todos los días. Benjiro le ofreció anotarla en la boletería para que entrara gratis todas las veces que quisiera a lo que Tenten se emocionó y lo abrazó. En eso, Neji hizo su aparición y vió la escena.

-Neji!- Benjiro notó a su amigo.- ¿Te acuerdas de Tenten?

-Sí, me acuerdo.- dijo fríamente el muchacho.

 _"Bien Tenten, hora de irte!"_ se dijo a sí misma la chica.

-Ahora que recuerdo me tengo que ir Ben, tengo una pijamada. Nos vemos pronto!- en eso la castaña le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla al castaño. Cosa que puso muy incomodo a Neji.- Um… Neji-kun.

El muchacho la miró inmediatamente.

-¿Me pasas mi mochila por favor?- pidió gentilmente la chica. Neji vió la mochila de la chica a sus pies y se la pasó.- Gracias, adiós.

En eso la muchacha partió como flecha. Neji no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola como estúpido.

-Neji tenemos que programar la música de esta noche.- le dijo Benjiro, pero Neji no reaccionaba.- Neji!

-Oh lo siento! Vamos.- en eso el muchacho se puso a trabajar.

000

-¿y…? ¿Qué piensas hacer para pagarme este favor Nara?- dijo Temari coqueta una vez que la cena ya estaba lista. Shikamaru ya estaba probando un poco, le encantaba que le cocinase.- No te comas la comida que no pienso prepararte más!

-Perdón.- dijo divertido el muchacho.- pero es que me gusta como cocinas.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el piropo.

-Gracias…

-No, gracias a ti, me salvaste la vida.- le agradeció el chico mirándola fijo. Bien, Temari tenía que admitir que tanta ternura por parte de su hombre la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Es lo que hago mejor ¿no?- dijo la chica altaneramente, pero aún nerviosa. En eso Shikamaru se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Cuando se termina este martirio cariño?- le dijo el chico rozando sus labios en el oído de Temari, cosa que estremeció demasiado a la rubia.

-El próximo lunes.- dijo la chica sin inmutarse…

-¿Qué pasa si empatamos? ¿Seremos los esclavos sexuales del otro?- ya podía sentir la respiración del Nara en su oreja. Por Kami, el desgraciado la estaba excitando. En eso la chica se alejó de él.

-Ya quisieras!- dijo la chica mirando a Shikamaru a los ojos.- Nope, simplemente nos demostraremos a nosotros mismos que no somos unos calientes de mierda y podemos estar perfectamente una semana sin follarnos.

-Tsumaranai…- dijo Shikamaru con cara de aburrido.

000

-¿Ya viste la hora que es y aún no llega Temari?!- se quejó Sakura con Karito.

-Lo más probable es que se quedara enredada con Shikamaru.- dijo la muchacha sin filtro.

-Demo…- acotó Hinata.- ¿y la apuesta? No creo que Temari vaya a sucumbir tan fácil.

-Ay ya dejen de preocuparse de Temari!- se quejó Ino mientras venía de la cocina con snacks.- Conociendo a esos dos no se aguantaron y ya están encamados!

En eso sonó el timbre.

-Esa debe ser Temari!- chilló Sakura y fue como bala a abrirle a su amiga, pero al final no era la rubia sino…

-Hola!- saludó Tenten amigablemente, andaba de MUY buen humor.

-Tenten!- Ino la saludó al escuchar su voz, luego comenzaron a avanzar hacia el living.- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Regio por supuesto!- dijo la chica emocionada. Sakura no pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

-Ay ¿por qué Tenten? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Bueno saliendo saliendo no…- explicó la castaña.- pero conocí un tipo tan increíble. Mira, sabe mucho de música, es genial, es tierno, sensible, divertido… ay me encanta! Es como justo justo el tipo de hombre ideal!

-¿En serio?- dijo Sakura con tono cínico, sinceramente no creía que una tontona como Tenten se agarraría un tipo así.- Oye y ¿cómo se llama esa maravilla de hombre?

-Hmm, a lo mejor tú lo conoces.- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.- Se llama Benjiro, es el Dj de "Will of Fire"

A Sakura casi que se le cayó la mandíbula.

 _Inner Sakura: NA-NA-NANI?! BENJIRO?! ESTAS DE COÑA O QUE?!_

-Sakura!- se escuchó una voz masculina desde el patio.

-Oh cierto Sakura! Se me olvido decirte, Sasuke-kun está esperándote alla afuera.- recordó Tenten.

-Sasuke?!- Ino se levantó inmediatamente del sillón y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Tú adónde crees que vas Ino?- Sakura paró en seco a la rubia.- Esta es mi casa así que siéntate!

-Pero yo-

-Sientate! ¿O quieres que te siente yo?

Ino bufó y no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso. Tenten simplemente negó con la cabeza, avergonzada por la aptitud arrastrada de su amiga.

-Ah por cierto! Últimas noticias Ino.- le dijo Sakura a la rubia.- Sasuke es MI NOVIO!

En eso la muchacha se colocó una bata y salió por la puerta a recibir a su hombre.

-Sasuke!- chilló la chica emocionada por ver a su chico. El pelinegro se acercó a ella un poco molesto, la había venido a ver y se encuentra con tremenda sorpresa.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hace Tenten en tu casa?- dijo molesto el chico.

-¿Sasuke que te pasa?

-Nada, no me pasa nada! Sólo quiero saber ¿que rayos pasa en tu casa?- exigió el muchacho.

-Bueno, tengo una reunión con mis amigas!- Sakura no veía el problema.

-Ahh bueno, conozcamos a tus amigas entonces!- en eso el chico se dispuso a entrar, pero Sakura lo agarró del brazo.

-NO SASUKE! No puedes entrar! Es una pijamada!- en eso ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear.

-A QUIEN TIENES ESCONDIDO ALLA ADENTRO?!- bramó celoso el pelinegro.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A TENER A ALGUIEN ESCONDIDO ADENTRO?! QUE RAYOS TE PASA SASUKE?!- Chilló la pelirrosa. ¿de verdad la creía capaz de eso?!

-No te creo nada Sakura, así que déjame entrar!

-NO VAS A ENTRAR!- Le dijo Sakura firmemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Bien, como quieras.- en eso Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue a su auto.

-SASUKE NO SEAS IDIOTA ES UNA PIJAMADA ESTÁ LLENO DE MUJERES!- pero el muchacho le hizo caso omiso y se largó del lugar muy molesto.

Una vez que la muchacha volvió a su casa, sus amigas le preguntaron que pasó.

-Nada, era mi Sasuke que me vino a dar el beso de buenas noches.- dijo altaneramente la pelirrosa.

-Si claro.- se burló Ino.- desde aquí se escuchaban los gritos de "tu Sasuke"

Sakura simplemente bufó.

 _"Sasuke no baka!"_ pensó para sí la pelirrosa.

000

Kenjiro ya estaba en el quinto sueño, cuando Sasuke irrumpió en su habitación por la ventana, que la tenía abierta, y lo despertó diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él urgente.

-Ok, ¿Qué pasó?- dijo el muchacho mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Kenjiro… necesito tu ayuda.- dijo el muchacho con mirada maliciosa.

-A ver… dime… aunque esa mirada tuya me dice que es algo bueno…

-Hmp, supiste que… ¿Sakura tiene una pijamada en su casa?

-No. Vamos para allá entonces! Invitemonos solos!- dijo emocionado el castaño.

-No, tengo otro plan…- dijo Sasuke maquinando el plan perfecto en su cerebro de aguarle la fiestecita a Sakura.

000

Gaara y Matsuri venían llegando del cine al departamento del chico.

-¿está bien que entre Gaara? No vaya a ser que despertemos a alguien.- dijo la muchacha preocupada mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-No te preocupes no hay nadie en casa.- explicó el pelirrojo.- Temari tiene una pijamada, Kankuro y Yashamaru pasarán la noche en la comisaría y Kushina salió con el tío Minato y… dudo que vuelva esta noche.

Matsuri no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-Eso… quiere decir… ¿Qué estamos solos?- Matsuri se ruborizó por completo.

-Sí, ¿quieres algo?- le ofreció ingenuamente el chico.

-Sí, si quiero algo.- esto era un evento que no se repetiría jamás, tenía que aprovechar y sus hormonas lo sabían mejor que nadie. Matsuri comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Gaara.- A ti Gaara.

-Bien, ire a la coci- Gaara paró en seco mientras se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina. Cuando codificó lo que le había dicho Matsuri se dio media vuelta para mirarla, pero la castaña ya se le había lanzado encima y lo besaba de una manera tan efusiva que el pelirrojo no se pudo resistir y sucumbió ante sus hormonas.

Mientras se comían literalmente sus bocas, Gaara la guió hacia su habitación. Allí el muchacho recostó a Matsuri en su cama y comenzó a atacar el cuello de la chica, provocando que la castaña soltara unos exquisitos gemidos de placer. En eso la chica apartó un poco a Gaara y le sacó la polera para por fin ver su torso desnudo.

 _"Maldita sea! Kiba es una basura al lado de Gaara!"_ pensó excitada Matsuri al ver a su novio, ahora ella se colocó encima de él y comenzó a devorárselo. Gaara no pudo evitar gruñir, el placer y la excitación de ambos estaban alcanzando ya niveles peligrosos. Si seguían así no podrían aguantar más y terminarían haciendo el amor.

-Matsuri detente… no voy a aguantar…- le advirtió Gaara a su chica.

-No quiero que lo hagas.- le susurró la muchacha al oído al chico haciendo que se estremeciera.- Esta noche… quiero que me hagas tuya Gaara.

Gaara la quedó mirando atónito. ¿Hablaba en serio? En eso quedó más atónito aún cuando Matsuri se quitó su polera para quedar en sostén. Gaara quedó mirándola como un tonto, en eso la chica se dispuso a quitarse el sostén, pero Gaara la detuvo.

-Matsuri- dijo Gaara seriamente. La chica lo miró confusa.- ¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿No quieres?- Matsuri se sintió insegura. ¿Acaso se había precipitado?!

-No, no es eso, pero…- Gaara se sonrojó.- no sé como… hacerlo.

Matsuri también se sonrojó, bueno no le extrañaba. Gaara, a pesar de ser un chico sumamente atractivo no era un Don Juan que se metiera con todo el mundo, así que era más que obvio que era virgen, al igual que ella.

-Descuida.- le dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Yo tampoco, pero…

Gaara la miró a los ojos, por lo que Matsuri tragó saliva.

-Quiero experimentar esto contigo, quiero… perder mi virginidad contigo Gaara, con nadie más.- le dijo sinceramente la chica. Pensar que todo esto había comenzado como una vil apuesta para que Kiba se vengara de él, pero al final… Matsuri cayó rendida a los encantos del pelirrojo, su pelirrojo y ahora… sin ningún titubeo quería que ese muchacho que tenía enfrente tomara su virginidad y la hiciera completamente suya. Finalmente, Matsuri se desabrochó el sostén para revelar sus pechos a Gaara. El muchacho se los quedó mirando como imbécil, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Matsuri divertida, en eso, abrazó a su chico para quedar piel con piel. Gaara no pudo evitar erectarse al sentir los pezones de Matsuri en su torso mientras lo abrazaba.- Hazme el amor Gaara.

Matsuri lo miró con lujuria y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno. A Gaara se le subieron todas las hormonas y volteó a Matsuri para quedar él encima de ella. Mientras saboreaba la boca de la chica, las manos de Gaara le recorrieron todo el cuerpo, desde su desnuda espalda hasta el trasero de la chica, que aún estaba cubierto por su falda, pero Gaara se las había ingeniado para levantársela. En eso el muchacho le arrebató la falda y la tiró quién sabe dónde, Matsuri apartó un poco a Gaara de ella para comenzar a desabrocharle el pantalón y dejarlo simplemente en boxers. Gaara nuevamente se apoderó de su chica y comenzó a atacar su cuello. Matsuri ya estaba al borde de la calentura, por lo que se impulsó para nuevamente quedar encima de Gaara. Sus intimidades rozaban por encima de las únicas prendas que los separaban de unirse. Gaara contempló a Matsuri en su esplendor. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana haciendo que la muchacha se viera más hermosa y apetecible. En eso el muchacho deslizó la braguita de la castaña por sus piernas y ahora sus intimidades sólo estaban separadas por el bóxer del muchacho. Matsuri podía sentir en su intimidad la erección de Gaara y ahora deseaba más que nunca que el chico la penetrara de una maldita vez. Matsuri nuevamente besó a Gaara, pero esta vez más despacio haciendo que la deseara más y provocando que el muchacho se erectara más aún. Sin perder tiempo, Matsuri se deshizo de la última prenda que separaba sus intimidades, por lo que Gaara tomó firmemente a Matsuri por las caderas y la volteó para que quedara debajo de él.

-Hihi, no sabía que eras machista Gaara.- se burló la muchacha completamente excitada.

-No lo soy, pero… quiero hacerte mía Matsuri.- dijo el muchacho mientras se colocaba en posición para penetrarla.

-Ya hazlo!- exclamó la chica ansiosa.

Gaara comenzó a entrar lentamente, él sabía muy bien que la primera vez dolía un poco, tampoco era tan ignorante, además que Kankuro le vivía contando sus "aventuras", así que algo de instruido estaba en el tema. Por un minuto Matsuri se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que era exquisito sentir el pene de Gaara dentro de ella dolía como condenado.

-Mierda! Duele!- se quejó la castaña con unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Gaara se asustó un poco y se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien Matsuri?- preguntó preocupado el chico.

-Sí… si si. Sigue… no pares.- ella sabía que al principio dolía, pero que después… el placer era indescriptible, al menos eso era lo que a veces escuchaba de sus compañeras más experimentadas.

Gaara continuó, pero siempre cuidando de no ir tan rápido para no lastimar a Matsuri. Entraba y salía de ella. Por Kami! La sensación era exquisita, la vagina de Matsuri era estrecha, pero la humedad y el calor que emitía estimulaba por completo a su miembro. Era bien difícil no querer acelerar. Matsuri, ya después de unos minutos dejó de sentir dolor y poco a poco esa sensación se fue transformando en placer. Una vez que Gaara comenzó a escuchar que ahora las quejas de dolor de Matsuri se habían transformado en gemidos, comenzó a soltarse más y a penetrarla un poco más rápido.

Matsuri, ya dominada por la excitación, empujó al pelirrojo para ella colocarse encima de él. En ese instante Matsuri comenzó literalmente a cabalgarlo, provocando en el muchacho una excitación increíble, además verla totalmente desnuda encima de él y ver como sus pechos rebotaban con cada cabalgada lo estaba volviendo loco.

El chico comenzó a acariciar su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a masajear, a pesar que no eran enormes como los de otras chicas, eran suaves y blanditos y… lo excitaban a morir. Matsuri tuvo que hacer la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba literalmente en el paraíso, jamás pensó que Gaara la estimularía así y lo mejor fue, que sintió como el miembro de Gaara creció más dentro de ella.

-Ay! Gaara!- gritó su nombre con tono tan sensual y desbocado que volvió loco al pelirrojo. Éste se levantó un poco para abrazarse a la cintura de ella y quedar frente a frente a sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a lamer y succionar, provocando la locura en Matsuri y haciendo que la muchacha gimiera más fuerte aún.

El vaivén de ambos siguió. Gaara nuevamente se recostó y con las manos firmes en las caderas de Matsuri comenzó a guiarla para que ambos disfrutaran de tan exquisito acto de amor.

Matsuri estaba vuelta loca, el sentir como el pene de Gaara entraba y salía de ella, era endemoniadamente excitante. La habitación se llenó de exquisitos gemidos por parte de Matsuri y gruñidos por parte de Gaara envueltos en placer. Gaara jamás llegó a imaginar en la vida que Matsuri podría moverse así. ¿De verdad era virgen?! Porque parecía una experta el como literalmente la muchacha le estaba haciendo el amor. Cada movimiento de pelvis de la castaña lo volvía loco, en un par de ocasiones la tuvo que detener un poco porque se estuvo a punto de correr. Nuevamente atacó los senos de Matsuri, al masajearlos ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

 _"Demonios, como pueden ser tan… blanditos…"_ por él se quedaría masajeándolos toda la puta noche, pero lamentablemente ya se quería acabar. Gaara sintió por tercera vez ganas de correrse y esta vez sintió que no podría contenerlo más. Por lo que agarró nuevamente a Matsuri de las caderas y la volteó para que la desnuda espalda de la muchacha quedara en el colchón. Tenía que admitir que era genial tenerla arriba, pero sinceramente quería terminar con ella debajo.

-Matsuri… ya me vengo.- le advirtió el muchacho mientras comenzaba a penetrarla más frenéticamente. Matsuri se aferró a su cintura con sus piernas y con esas frenéticas estocadas comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, ella también estaba a punto de llegar.

-Yo… yo también Gaara…- dijo apenas respirando la muchacha. Gaara aceleró más, estimulando más aún la vagina de Matsuri. En eso la castaña finalmente llegó al orgasmo justo cuando sintió como un líquido tibio proveniente del miembro de Gaara la invadía por completo.

Ambos se miraron mientras sus respiraciones se comenzaban a tranquilizar. Matsuri le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Estaban literalmente exhaustos. Gaara correspondió el gesto y se acercó a los labios de su chica para depositar un tierno y dulce beso.

-Te amo Matsuri.- le dijo el muchacho con cara dulce.

 _Inner Matsuri: ME DERRITO! POR QUÉ KAMI?! POR QUÉ HICISTE A ESTE HOMBRE TAN HERMOSO?!_

-Yo también, mi Gaara.- Matsuri tomó el rostro del chico y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, pero la respiración ya no le dio más por lo que se tuvo que separar de él. Gaara ahogó una risita y salió de Matsuri para colocarse a su lado. La muchacha se volteó para recostarse en el pecho del pelirrojo y… se quedó profundamente dormida casi al instante. Gaara acarició el cabello de su amada Matsuri, sinceramente jamás creyó que terminaría haciendo el amor con ella, se sentía feliz, pleno, ahora estaba más que decidido a compartir todo de él con Matsuri, ya que… estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

 **Salio avispada Matsuri, aprovechó la instancia de hacer sus asuntos con Gaara XD**

 **Haha Sasuke haciendo escándalo en plena calle pensando que Sakura tenía un hombre escondido en su casa XD, y ella campante : "me crees capaz de eso?" Pues...**

 **Anabelita: Pues Choji y Karui solo fueron a bailar nada más XD, ya cuando se conozcan mejor... Paciencia hahahaha y el tema ShikaShiho pues... Ahí veremos muahaha**

 **Kari: Hinata muy tímida será, pero hasta yo creo q sacaría las garras si le quieren levantar a su Naruto-kun, le tengo fe! Ahaha**

 **Ahora se viene el plan de Sasuke! Que planeará en esa loca cabeza Uchiha? Supongo q es de familia...**

 **Besitos y abrazos!**


	113. Capítulo 113: La pijamada del terror

**Sasuke y Kenjiro planean el cómo colarse a la pijamada, a su vez que reclutaran a dos miembros más :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 113: La pijamada del terror.**

Temari ya se había colocado el pijama, y había bajado a unirse a la pijamada con sus compañeras, pero antes necesitaba hablar con Sakura.

Cuando se disponían a ir hacia la cocina, alcanzaron a escuchar a Ino y Tenten hablar de Sasuke.

-Mira hasta creo que es mejor que ya no estés con Sasuke-kun.- dijo la castaña.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-No sé, como que me tinca que lo tiene chico.- dijo la castaña provocando tanto que Ino como Temari ahogaran una risa. Sakura le tuvo que dar un codazo a Temari muy molesta.- Ahora yo tengo que contarte algo!

-Ay no si es de Benjiro por favor no!

Temari al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Qué?!- le susurró a Sakura y ésta la tuvo que chistar para que no las pillarán Ino y Tenten.

-Ay es que me encanta Ino!- dijo la castaña emocionada.

-¿Y él, crees que te presta atención?- preguntó atenta la rubia de Konoha.

-No sólo lo creo, estoy segurísima! Debiste ver como me miraba.

Temari quería ir a romperle la cara a Tenten, por lo que Sakura la tuvo que tirar del brazo y llevársela al baño.

-¿Tú sabías esto?!- le dijo Temari a su amiga molesta.

-Ay! Estoy igual que tú me enteré hoy!- se defendió la pelirrosa.

-Esa loca de Tenten anda detrás de MI Benjiro?!

-¿Tú Benjiro…?- Sakura enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno… mi amigo Benjiro.- dijo Temari algo nerviosa.

-A ver Temari… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Estás celosa?- Sakura no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué?! No! No no, no es así, es solo que… no me gusta Tenten para Benjiro es todo!- se quiso zafar la rubia, pero Sakura no le creía nada.

-Temari… si Karito se entera de esto te va a matar, eso te lo aseguro.

-Ay Sakura!- se quejó Temari. Sakura se la quedó mirando ya algo más seria, por lo que Temari suspiró.- Ya está bien, sí estoy algo… celosa.

-Pero Temari por Kami! ¿No me digas que te terminaste enamorando de Benjiro?

-Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a Shikamaru!- dijo la rubia segura.- pero Ben… tengo que admitir que me gusta, pero jamás dejaría a Shikamaru por él! Eso te lo puedo asegurar!

-Está bien! No me tienes que dar tantas explicaciones, ahí tu verás que haces con tus enredos sentimentales. Además, yo no soy quién para juzgarte :P

Temari agradeció a su amiga por comprenderla.

-Hihi, parece que se te están pengando mis tendencias ;)- se burló Sakura de su amiga.

-Ha ha, que graciosa…

000

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar Karito le preguntaba a Karui que le había parecido la discoteque, porque cuando bailaba con Lee pudo notar a su amigo Choji bailando con ella.

-Bien, me gustó. Jamás creí que fuese tan grande.- dijo la morena. Luego recordó a Choji y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hmm, esa carita me dice que conociste a alguien.- dijo la muchacha mientras Temari y Sakura hacían su aparición.

-¿Qué?!- exclamaron la rubia y la pelirrosa uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ay! Sólo fue un chico con el que baile es todo!- se defendió la pelirroja.

-Hmmm, ese sonrojo me dice otra cosa!- se burló Sakura.- Anda dinos! ¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Choji, Choji Akimichi.

Sakura, Temari y Hinata quedaron con los ojos en blanco, mientras que Karito esbozó una sonrisa.

-CHO-CHO-CHOJI?!- Chillaron las tres amigas.

-¿No me digan que lo conocen?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos.- dijo la castaña con su pose típica.

-Es el mejor amigo de mi novio.- acotó Temari.

-Fue compañero de curso mío en la secu.- aportó Hinata.

-Lo conozco desde el kínder…- dijo Sakura aún con los ojos en blanco.

Karui quedó con ojos de punto, eso no se lo esperó para nada…

 _"O ese chico es muy popular o definitivamente Konoha es un pueblo…"_ pensó para sí la pelirroja sin poder creerlo.

000

Naruto dormía como tronco, cuando de repente, dos figuras vestidas de negro lo abducieron literalmente.

-Hmmm.- Naruto no pudo ni reaccionar, se lo habían literalmente raptado por su ventana y al llegar afuera detrás del callejón, los encapuchados revelaron sus identidades.- Sasuke?! Kenjiro?! ¿Pero que mierda les pasa?! Casi me matan del susto Dattebayo!

-Naruto.- comenzó el pelinegro.- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Naruto lo miró perplejo, ¿su amigo Sasuke pidiéndole ayuda? Definitivamente seguía dormido.

-Ahahaha las estupideces que sueño, creí que era real.- en eso Sasuke le dio un coscorrón para que viera que no estaba soñando.- AUCH! TEME!

-Ya Naruto! Mejor déjame explicarte.- en eso Kenjiro comenzó a explicarle la maquiavélica idea que tenía Sasuke para arruinar la pijamada de Sakura. Naruto se rehúso porque involucraba a Hinata.- Ay Naruto! No le vamos a hacer nada a Hinata, además…

En eso Ken se acercó a su rubio amigo.

-Así aprovechas de expresarle tus sentimientos de una manera… diferente. Y también de verle el sexy pijama que de seguro en este instante lleva puesto.- le dijo pícaramente el castaño.

-QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO VAMOS!- En eso el rubio se motivo y comenzó a avanzar, pero una voz detrás de ellos lo detuvo.

-¿puedo ir también?- preguntó aquella voz. Los chicos se voltearon para encontrarse con Shikamaru, quién estaba muy interesado en aquel plan.

-Sí si!- dijo histérico Naruto.- Si llevamos a este idiota tenemos posibilidad de que esto resulte al 100%!

-Listo decidido!- a Kenjiro le gustó lo del 100%.

En eso Shikamaru miró a Sasuke, al igual que Naruto y Kenjiro.

 _"Di que si di que si di que si di que si…."_ Pensaron colectivamente el rubio y el castaño.

-Ya vamos que se hace tarde!- dijo el chico mientras todos se iban al auto del pelinegro.

000

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura, todas estaban viendo una película de terror en el cuarto de estar. La protagonista corría por el bosque mientras era perseguida por el asesino.

-NO NO ENTRES ALLI!- Chilló Tenten cuando la muchacha entró a la cabaña.

-¿Por que siempre entran al lugar lúgubre y peligroso en vez de seguir corriendo?- dijo Karito aburrida.

-shhhhhhhhhhhhh- todas la chistaron mientras se concentraban en la película.

-*bostezo* iré al baño.- dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie. Las demás estaban ultramegaconcentradas en la película.

Mientras tanto afuera, un cuarteto de chicos mandaban a Naruto a mirar por la ventana para que viera que hacían las chicas. Una vez que volvió el rubio les dijo que las muchachas estaban viendo una película de terror.

-y está en la mejor parte!- Naruto quiso devolverse, pero Sasuke lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo zampó en el suelo.- Oi Sasuke que rayos te pasa?!

-shhhhhhh ya Naruto!- lo calló Kenjiro.- que sino nos van a descubrir.

En eso Sasuke miró a Shikamaru.

-Creo que tenemos la mood perfecta.- dijo maliciosamente el Uchiha.

-Bien, hora de ejecutar el plan. Yo iré por la puerta trasera. Sasuke, tú y Kenjiro entren por la ventana de Sakura, asegúrense que nadie los vea- explicó Shikamaru.

-¿Y yo?!- preguntó extasiado Naruto- ya sé! Yo cojo los fusibles!

-NO!- Exclamaron los tres a la vez.- Tu ve por el techo!

-¿huh? ¿por qué el techo?

000

Dentro de la casa las chicas ya se habían puesto a gritar! Ya estaban en el climax de la película cuando la heroína se enfrentaba al asesino.

-Pegale pegale pegale!- chillaba Tenten.- No! Estúpida! ¿Cómo te pudiste tropezar con una rama?! Baka!

-shhhhhhh- la chistaron todas las presentes.

En el piso de arriba, Kenjiro y Sasuke entraron por la pieza de Sakura sigilosamente.

-Oye Sasuke.- le susurró el castaño. Sasuke lo miró.- No te olvides de la mascara.

En eso Sasuke, se colocó su mascara para cubrirse la boca, estaban literalmente… disfrazados de ninja para confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche.

Shikamaru estaba en el patio de atrás y encontró la caja de fusibles.

-Bien, que empiece el show en tres… dos… uno…

En eso el Nara apagó los fusibles y la casa de Sakura quedó en penumbras justo cuando la protagonista iba a matar al asesino.

-PERO QUE MIERDA?!- Chillaron todas al perderse la mejor parte, luego reaccionaron al verse en las penumbras.- KYAHHHHHHH!

-No veo nada! Auch quien es?!- chilló Tenten mientras se tropezaba con alguien.

-Tenten no me aplastes!- se quejó Ino mientras intentaba sacarse a Tenten de encima, pero otra chica cayó encima de ella.

-Calma calma!- trató de tranquilizar a las histéricas muchachas la Haruno.- De seguro fue un corte de luz. Que no cunda el pánico.

-Listo Ken?- susurró Sasuke desde el piso de arriba.

-Listo.- respondió el castaño. En eso comenzó a arañar la pared cosa que estremeció a las muchachas.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hinata nerviosa.

En eso Sasuke lanzó un muñequito por las escaleras que se encendió al caer y comenzó a caminar solito emitiendo luces, parecía poseso sinceramente.

-WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- las muchachas enloquecieron y corrieron hacia la puerta pero… estaba completamente cerrada.

-¿Qué?!- Sakura intentó abrir, pero fue inútil.- Pero… no recuerdo haber cerrado con llave.

Todas quedaron de piedra. En eso Shikamaru entró por la puerta de atrás y la cerró haciendo un ruido seco que se escuchó por toda la casa.

-AHHHH FANTASMAS!- nuevamente las chicas corrieron hacia la sala de estar y se escondieron detrás del sillón principal, estaban aterradas.

Sasuke y Kenjiro se estaban quebrando de la risa en el piso de arriba. En eso Naruto, desde el techo comenzó a dar golpecitos en las ventanas.

-KYAHHHH!- Chillaron todas.

-¿QUE MIERDA PASA EN MI CASA?! ME ESTÁN PENANDO!- Chilló Sakura.

-Eso te pasa por invocar al diablo bruja!- se quejó Tenten.

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES BRUJA?!

-Ya Sakura basta!- Temari intentó calmar a las muchachas.- y todas ustedes ya dejen de comportarse como niñitas de cinco años! Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto.

En eso Sasuke y Kenjiro saltaron al mismo tiempo en el piso de arriba para hacer un sonido sordo que hizo gritar a las muchachas.

-WAHHHHHHHHHHH

Temari miró hacia el piso de arriba por lo que Sasuke y Kenjiro tuvieron que esconderse.

-Hay alguien arriba.- dijo calculadoramente la muchacha. Cuando se dispuso a ir hacia arriba dos figuras de negro saltaron hacia el techo y comenzaron a caminar en él al estilo Spiderman.- ¿pero que…?

Una vez que Sasuke y Kenjiro estuvieron encima del grupo de féminas se dejaron caer y las asustaron de muerte.

-Buu.- dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos.

Histeria femenina…

Todas salieron corriendo como locas al patio mientras los sujetos de negro las perseguían. Temari logró subir hasta la mitad de la escalera para no ser arrollada por sus histéricas compañeras. Se dispuso a seguir al grupo, pero al pasar por la cocina, unas manos la agarraron de la cintura y la redujeron. Otro tipo de negro la puso contra la pared y comenzó a acariciarle descaradamente sus piernas. Temari se enfureció y le propinó un codazo al desgraciado.

-Auch.- exclamó el chico sobándose el estómago, en eso Temari arremetió contra él.

Le propinó un puñetazo que el sujeto bloqueó sin dificultad con su mano izquierda.

-Hmp.- se burló el sujeto de Temari. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a hacerlo retroceder a patadas y puñetazos que el sujeto esquivaba sin dificultad.

 _"Este tipo… sabe pelear!"_ pensó para sí la muchacha.

En eso Temari se puso tras él para darle una patada voladora, pero el muchacho logró esquivarla haciéndose hacia adelante, Temari reaccionó al instante y le propinó otra patada que el chico tuvo que bloquear con sus brazos, lo que lo mandó a volar hacia la sala de estar cayendo sobre un florero del cual se derramó todo su contenido al piso.

-Hmp, no me subestimes idiota!- en eso Temari le arrojó un kunai, que el muchacho desvió con otro. Temari quedó sorprendida.

 _"¿Usa armas ninja?"_ pero Temari no pudo seguir pensando ya que el tipo se abalanzó sobre ella, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo. Nuevamente Temari arremetió contra el tipo, pero él simplemente huía de ella.

-Cobarde! Pelea!- en eso Temari sacó de balance al muchacho, por lo que saltó sobre él para propinarle una patada desde arriba. El muchacho la logró esquivar apenas.

 _"Mendokusei… ¿en que mierda me metí?"_ pensó Shikamaru ya un poco arrepentido por haber provocado a su mujer, pero tenía tantas ganas de tocarla maldita sea. Puta apuesta…

Temari seguía atacando y Shikamaru la esquivaba y la bloqueaba, por supuesto que no iba a lastimar a su mujer por nada del mundo. En eso, cuando Temari intentó golpearlo, Shikamaru la esquivó y apareció por detrás de ella para intentar reducirla, pero Temari lo agarró de su ropa y lo lanzó hacia adelante, afortunadamente el Nara cayó en el sofá.

 _"*sigh* soy un idiota… esto me pasa por caliente…"_ se regañó mentalmente el Nara, ahora como mierda saldría de las garras de Temari…

000

Naruto miraba aburrido, había repiqueteado los vidrios de las ventanas y podía oír los chillidos de las muchachas, pero sinceramente no le hallaba el punto de qué por qué lo mandaron al techo. En eso una voz femenina le hizo saber el por qué…

-Hola.- saludó la voz detrás de él. Naruto se volteó y casi se mea en los pantalones al ver a Karito mirándolo fría y calculadoramente.

 _"Hijos de puta! Me olvidé que Karito estaba aquí!"_ en eso Naruto cayó en la teja del por qué los muchachos lo habían mandado precisamente al techo. Miro hacia el cielo para encontrarse con un precioso cielo estrellado. _"Sabían que ella estaría aquí… y por lo tanto me vería y…"_ pero Naruto no pudo continuar ya que la castaña se le tiró encima. Naruto bloqueó los ataques de Karito, pero vaya que le dolían, la condenada pegaba fuerte.

 _"Es como si se hubiese hecho más fuerte desde lo de Akatsuki"_ pensó el rubio, pero en su distracción Karito le propinó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar, pero Naruto logró sostenerse del balcón de Sakura y entró a la casa huyendo de Karito. Una vez que Naruto entró a la pieza de Sakura fue directo hacia la puerta, pero un kunai se lo impidió.

 _"Mierda!"_ Naruto tuvo que esquivar una ola de shurikens que se incrustaron en la pared de Sakura. En eso Karito entró por la ventana y comenzó nuevamente a atacar a Naruto.

En eso Naruto bloqueó el ataque de Karito e intentó reducirla, pero sin éxito, la castaña era endemoniadamente escurridiza, por lo que terminó recibiendo una patada que lo mandó a volar fuera de la habitación de Sakura. Cuando el rubio se reincorporó Karito nuevamente lo atacó, Naruto simplemente esquivaba y bloqueaba, ¿Qué otra opción tenía?! Aunque maldecía a sus malditos compañeros por dejarle el cacho difícil. Cuando pasó por la escalera divisó la cabellera rubia de Temari peleando en el primer piso con uno de sus compañeros, aunque no tenía que ser genio para saber quién era.

 _"Shikamaru hijo de puta caliente!"_ maldijo el rubio. En eso el rubio intentó golpear a Karito, suavecito eso sí, pero la castaña bloqueó su ataque con cero dificultad y lo agarró de su puño para lanzarlo hacia el baño. Nuevamente la castaña arremetió por lo que Naruto no tuvo más opción que encerrarse en el baño.

 _"Uff estuvo cerca"_ pensó mientras ponía el pestillo.

000

Las muchachas desesperadas llegaron al patio trasero y cuando se dispusieron ir hacia la salida fueron interceptadas por los dos sujetos de negro.

En eso ambos chicos hicieron una extraña posición de manos y de la nada aparecieron más ninjas.

 _"¿Clones de sombras?"_ pensaron Ino y Sakura a la vez. En eso ambas chicas se miraron y comprendieron que estaban pensando lo mismo, por lo que Sakura dio un paso al frente del grupo para encarar a los sujetos quienes solo eran iluminados por una tenue luz de luna.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?- gritó Sakura. Sus compañeras solo se limitaron a observar aterradas la situación.

Los muchachos no emitieron sonido sólo se limitaron a observar.

-Muy bien, si no me quieren decir.- Sakura tronó sus puños.- Se los sacaré a la fuerza. Ino!

-Sí.- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía en posición de defensa. En eso, Sakura se lanzó hacia el grupo y los clones de uno de los sujetos fueron hacia ella mientras que el otro los enviaba a atacar a las demás muchachas.

Sakura comenzó a lanzar patadas a los clones, deshaciendo sólo uno, eran hábiles, muy hábiles, por lo que el dueño de seguro lo era más.

Ino comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los clones del otro sujeto, a pesar que la superaban en número la rubia sabía defenderse muy bien. Las chicas les hacían porras tanto a ella como a Sakura, ahora se sentían un poco más protegidas.

Yakumo, quién se encontraba atrás del grupo, también estaba echando porras, pero unas manos la tomaron por la cintura y la llevaron hacia un rincón. La muchacha se asustó y cerró los ojos, pero al sentir que la habían soltado abrió los ojos y vió que no había nadie, pudo divisar a las chicas unos metros adelante, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia ellas, pero fue interceptada por uno de los sujetos, quién apareció de cabeza frente a ella. Estaba colgando de una cuerda desde una de las ventanas, a lo Spiderman…

La muchacha se quedó helada al ver al muchacho, pero éste se bajó la máscara y la tomó del rostro para plantarle un apasionado beso. Yakumo abrió los ojos de par en par. Esta sensación… le era muy familiar… los labios de aquel chico eran… muy familiares…

Cuando la terminó de besar, el muchacho rápidamente se colocó nuevamente la máscara para taparse y se unió a la batalla con sus clones dejando a una Yakumo sumamente excitada…

Ino se lanzó hacia los clones y comenzó a deshacerse de ellos uno por uno con una zarta de patadas y puños.

-INO INO INO!- Vitoreaban las chicas.

En eso pateó por detrás al último de los clones, el cual terminó en la pared y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Eso es todo?- presumió la rubia, en eso un kunai fue lanzado hacia ella, por lo que simplemente desvió la cabeza y el kunai se incrustó en la pared. Ahora estaba frente a frente con el real. El muchacho le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se aproximase a lo que Ino… hizo caso. Corrió hacia los laterales y comenzó a correr por la pared para impulsarse hacia el sujeto enmascarado.

 _"Ay Ino… que predecible…"_ pensó Kenjiro mientras se lanzaba hacia ella con puño en alto logrando que tanto el puño de Kenjiro como el de Ino chocaran en el aire y emitieran una onda de chakra que hizo que las muchachas cayeran al suelo por el viento que se elevó.

Ambos chicos se hicieron hacia atrás y cayeron de pie, pero Ino ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que Kenjiro se lanzó hacia ella en un instante, por lo que sólo atinó a bloquear, pero el impulso la lanzó lejos.

-Grr TOMA ESTO!- En eso la rubia le lanzó una oleada de shurikens.

 _"Woah! Que brava!"_ pensó el castaño mientras esquivaba como podía los shurikens. _"Creo que desaté la ira del diablo XD"_

Por otro lado, Sakura ya se había deshecho de los clones de Sasuke y ahora miraba al real.

-Ahora si vas a pelear como hombre? ¿O vas a seguir mandando tus clonecitos? - lo desafió la pelirrosa.

Sasuke simplemente permaneció inmóvil de brazos cruzados.

-Grr NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE BURLES DE MI! SHANNAROOOO!- Sakura fue con todo hacia Sasuke. En eso la muchacha desapareció de la vista del muchacho en un fugaz movimiento. En una milésima de segundo la chica apareció por detrás de Sasuke para propinarle una patada voladora que el muchacho esquivó simplemente agachándose. Nuevamente intentó patearlo, pero esta vez Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás. Ni siquiera estaba en pose de combate, seguía con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura arremetió contra él, pero él simplemente la esquivaba y esquivaba. Sakura no podía darle, no importaba si trataba de hacerlo tonto por detrás, el sujeto se daba cuenta al instante y la esquivaba.

En eso Sakura saltó hacia el aire y bañó su puño en chakra para darle de lleno.

-Toma esto!- Sasuke saltó hacia un lado para esquivarla, por lo que el puño de Sakura se incrustó en el piso dejando un agujero. Las chicas quedaron impactadas.

-¿de verdad Sakura… tiene esa fuerza?- dijo Tenten con la cara desfigurada, ahora se la iba a pensar dos veces antes de volver a molestarla.

Sasuke se reincorporó, pero Sakura no le dejó tiempo de reaccionar se lanzó instantáneamente hacia él. Sasuke bloqueó cada uno de los ataques de Sakura, pero tenía que admitir, que esos puños de chakra molestaban. Cuando Sakura iba a darle uno más Sasuke bloqueó el puño con su mano y sostuvo el puño de Sakura firmemente, la pelirrosa intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil.

-Sueltame!- en eso Sakura sacó un kunai de sus senos dejando a Sasuke completamente anonadado, no se esperaba eso. Sakura intentó darle con el kunai, pero Sasuke fue más rápido e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para que no le diera, pero lamentablemente sí que le dio a su máscara, por lo que se le abrió revelando el rostro de aquel muchacho que le robaba el sueño a la pelirrosa.

-No puede ser… Sasuke…?

000

Naruto se dispuso a escapar por la ventana del baño, pero al deslizar la ventanilla se encontró cara a cara con aquella castaña.

-Que hay! Naruto!- lo saludó la chica. Naruto quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo mierda supo…? Fue tanta la impresión que se le cayó la máscara revelando el rostro del rubio.

-Wahhh mi mascara!- pero ya no tenía caso.- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste Karito?

-Naruto…- dijo la chica con tono aburrido.- te conozco desde el kínder, hemos crecido prácticamente juntos y hemos peleado codo a codo contra Akatsuki, ¿crees que no reconocería tu estilo de pelea?

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, en realidad tenía razón…

-¿y vas a explicarme que les dio a ustedes cuatro por jugar a los ninjas?- preguntó la castaña. Naruto le explicó lo ocurrido desde que Sasuke y Kenjiro lo sacaron de la cama y todo el plan que maquinaron con Shikamaru para aguarle la pijamada a Sakura. -Pues… si vas a ir a robarle un beso a Hinata te recomiendo que vayas ahora mientras están todas distraídas con el espectáculo de Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Kenjiro.

-Hihi Arigato Karito!- en eso el rubio se fue inmediatamente hacia el patio. La divisó al instante, Hinata, su Hinata, estaba con un… sexy camisón!

 _"Sasuke Teme! Kenjiro Baka! Mas les vale que no me la hayan mirado!"_ pensó celoso el rubio.

Hinata estaba impactada al ver que el sujeto en cuestión era Sasuke, pero no pudo seguir presenciando el evento, ya que alguien la agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca. La acorraló contra la pared y la miró fijo. Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados del miedo.

-Onegai!- le rogó la chica al sujeto.

-Te amo Hinata.- le susurró el muchacho. Hinata abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada ya que sus labios fueron apresados por aquel muchacho, quién la besó desenfrenadamente mientras con sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo. Hinata quedó en shock, ese olor, esa boca, ese tacto… solo podía ser…

 _"Na-Naruto-kun…?"_

 ** _Kyahhh andan todos robando besos y uno que otro toqueteo XD_**

 ** _Como terminará está pijamada?_**

 ** _Lissa! Tanto tiempo, siii Sasuke ridículo, pero bueno... Sakura tb le da razones para pensar mal hahahaha._**

 ** _Espero que les gustase el Capi, con mucho cariño para todos los q me leen. Besitos y abrazos byebye_**


	114. Capítulo 114: Al diablo con la apuesta!

**El título lo dice todo, uno de nuestros chicos sucumbirá ante el otro, quién será?**

 **Por otro lado la pijamada del terror llega a su fin, que ocurrirá ahora?**

 **Advertencia: Lemon sexy, así q el que se lo quiere saltar, salteselo y a las que están ansiosas enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 114: Al diablo con la apuesta!**

-Sa-Sa-Sasuke?!- Sakura quedó con los ojos en blanco. En eso el pelinegro la tomó firmemente por la cintura y le plantó un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria.

\- Buena esa compañero!- chilló el castaño, luego se tapó la boca, dejando a Ino desconcertada.

-Kenjiro?!- bramó la rubia de Konoha. Kenjiro no tuvo más opción que retirarse la máscara.

-A tus órdenes nena ;)- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.- ¿quieres un besito también?

Un kunai casi le roza la mejilla incrustándose en un árbol.

-Tomaré eso como un tal vez…- dijo Ken mirando con una gotita en la frente el kunai.

-KENJIRO NEKOSAKI! ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- Chilló Tenten colocándose al lado de Ino.

-Pues que crees, una suculenta bromita ;P

Sasuke se separó de Sakura y en ese instante reaccionó, le quiso dar una bofetada, pero el Uchiha la esquivó como un profesional.

-¿EN QUÉ MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO SASUKE?! CASI NOS MATAS DE UN INFARTO!-Chilló la pelirrosa.- ARRUINASTE MI PIJAMADA!

-Hmp, esa era la idea ;)- se burló el muchacho coquetamente guiñándole un ojo. Las demás féminas de la fiesta incluida Tenten no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver esto y tampoco pudieron evitar emitir un suspiro colectivo, cosa que enorgulleció a Sasuke y enfureció a Sakura.

-GRRR LO HICISTE PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN! TE VOY A MATAR SASUKE UCHIHA!- En eso Sakura se lanzó hacia él. Por lo que el pelinegro llamó a sus compañeros, ya era hora de irse.

-RETIRADA CHICOS!- Gritó Sasuke mientras saltaba hacia el techo de la casa.

Naruto seguía besando a Hinata como si no hubiese un mañana, pero Kenjiro le aguó la onda.

-Oye Naruto! Deja de violar a Hinata y Vamonos!- le gritó Kenjiro mientras seguía a Sasuke.

-OYE IDIOTA NO ME DELATES DATTEBAYO!- Le gritó Naruto cuando dejó de besar a Hinata.

-Na-Naruto-kun?- Hinata lo quedó mirando.

-Sayonara!- Naruto saltó hacia el techo siguiendo a sus compañeros.

000

Dentro de la casa, Shikamaru seguía escapando de Temari. Daban vueltas y vueltas por toda la casa. Temari lo único que quería era alcanzarlo y darle su merecido por osar tocarla.

 _"Mujer terca! Tengo que pensar en algo o es capaz de perseguirme incluso si salgo de la casa"_ analizó el Nara mientras corría. En eso cuando pasó por la sala de estar casi se resbala con el agua del florero, por lo que saltó para no caer, pero lamentablemente Temari no alcanzó a reaccionar y terminó resbalando.

 _"Mierda!"_ pensó la rubia. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron. El sujeto la tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera y ahora estaban frente a frente mirándose, en eso un auto pasó cerca de la casa y con los focos iluminó el rostro tapado del Nara al pasar por la casa y Temari pudo reconocer perfectamente esas orbes marrones que tanto amaba.

 _"Shikamaru?"_ Temari lo miró impactada. Una vez que la oscuridad volvió, Shikamaru no perdió tiempo y se quitó la máscara para robarle un beso a su rubia. Temari sintió literalmente una descarga electrica desde su cuello y quedó… completamente paralizada. Shikamaru la depositó suavemente en el suelo mientras saboreaba su boca por completo y con sus manos la comenzó a manosear enterita. En eso se oyó la voz de Sasuke.

-RETIRADA CHICOS!

Shikamaru inmediatamente se separó de Temari y se colocó la máscara. La miró por última vez y le guiñó el ojo para desaparecer en la oscuridad. Temari comenzó a recuperar la movilidad. _"¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué no pude moverme?"_ pensó la rubia sin comprender la reacción de su cuerpo, en eso sintió un piquete atrás de su cuello. Se tocó la zona y encontró una pequeña agujita. _"Una mini senbon?"_ pensó Temari, luego no pudo evitar sonreír. El desgraciado se había salido con la suya, y lo peor de todo es que la rubia no tenía ninguna prueba para culparlo de que había perdido la apuesta.

" _Maldito genio…"_

000

Una vez que todas las muchachas dormían en sus sacos de dormir. Una esbelta figura surgió desde las sombras y pasó por encima de sus compañeras dirigiéndose hacia la escalera. En eso un auto que pasaba logró iluminarla un poco para que su hermosa cabellera rosada brillara con la tenue luz.

 _"Vas a tener un hermoso despertar Ino jijijiji"_ pensó la pelirrosa mientras subía las escaleras.

Una vez que llegó dónde Ino, sacó su pasta de dientes y cubrió con ésta el rubio cabello de la chica.

 _"Ay Sakura… eres un genio!"_ pensó jocosa la chica mientras volvía por donde vino y desparecía en la oscuridad. Las ventajas de ser ninja…

000

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Se oyó un chillido desde el baño que despertó a todas las féminas. En eso Ino salió furiosa del baño.- QUIEN FUE LA IMBECIL QUE ME ECHÓ PASTA DE DIENTES EN EL PELO?! ¿QUIÉN FUE?!

Temari, Karito y Hinata miraron por inercia a Sakura, quién se retorcía de la risa.

Ino se dirigió hacia su amiga Tenten para despertarla y pedirle que se fueran de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?- preguntó una adormilada Tenten.

-PASA QUE ESTAS IMBECILES ME ECHARON PASTA DE DIENTES EN EL PELO Y AHORA SE ME VA A CAER! VAMONOS!

-Ay no te preocupes linda! Si se te estaba cayendo igual!- se burló la pelirrosa.

-MIRA SAKURA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!- Bramó la Yamanaka mientras se llevaba a su amiga. Una vez afuera la Yamanaka comenzó a quejarse.- Yo sabía que no debíamos venir a la fiesta de esta ordinaria!

-Pero Ino, mira como estás vestida!- se quejó Tenten, ya que ambas aún estaban con pijama.

-Mira como me dejó esa estúpida!- se quejó la rubia mientras miraba su cabello.- Me quedó el pelo lleno que pasta que asqueroso! AAARRGGHHH!

-Ino!- Tenten le llamó la atención.- Antes de hacer escandalo mírate por favor.

Ino se miró de pies a cabeza para notar que aún estaba en camisón. En eso unos muchachos que pasaban por allí le silbaron logrando que Ino se pusiera roja como tomate.

-TENTEN! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!- Chilló furiosa Ino mientras se devolvía a la casa.

-*sigh* esta mujer nunca cambiará…- se quejó la castaña mientras seguía a su amiga.

000

Lee estaba junto a Naruto resolviendo un crucigrama, en eso el Nara entró pensativo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Shikamaru?- preguntó Lee.

-No nada sólo pensaba en algo que voy a hacer.- dijo el chico pensativo.

-¿Mil y una formas de violar a Temari-chan?- se burló Naruto. Shikamaru lo miró feo.- Ya ya ya! No te enojes gruñón! Pero admite que ayer te la devoraste entera!

-*sigh* Definitivamente ustedes son unos niños…- se quejó Lee.- Miren que andar jugando a los sustos en una pijamada.

-Te perdiste a Karito en camisón! Y eso que yo tuve un encuentro cercano con ella ayer jiji.- dijo Naruto divertido, ahora Lee lo miró feo.- Argh! ¿por qué son tan gruñones?!

En eso Lee, para cambiar el tema le preguntó a Shikamaru la verdadera razón de por qué estaba tan pensativo y el joven de coleta les contó a Naruto y Lee que tenía pensado participar en un concurso de cortometrajes. Naruto y Lee quedaron con los ojos en blanco. Después de digerir la información Lee tomó la palabra.

-¿Y a ti desde cuando que te gusta el cine Shikamaru?- preguntó el joven profesor.

-Pues… desde siempre.- dijo el Nara, luego miró a Naruto.- ¿No te acuerdas que siempre grababa los cumpleaños Naruto?

-Cierto!- recordó el rubio.- De hecho…

Naruto fue a buscar su cámara de video y le mostró a Lee su cumpleaños número diez que había sido en la piscina. Lee tenía que admitir que estaba muy bien grabado para que el camarógrafo fuese un niño de diez años. En eso una pequeña castaña llamó su atención.

 _-Que hay Karito!- dijo Shikamaru mientras grababa a su amiga._

 _-¿Está encendido eso?!- Karito puso su ojo en el lente._

Lee no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba igualita.

-Oi Lee! Tiene diez años! ¿Ahora eres pedófilo?- se burló Naruto. Lee nuevamente lo miró feo.- Bah! Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor…

-Bueno… tengo que admitir que si tienes talento.- dijo convencido el joven profesor.- ¿Y… de qué va a tratar tu película?

-Voy a hacer una película de terror.- dijo el muchacho, un poco inspirado por lo que había hecho él y sus compañeros la noche anterior, pero tenía que admitir que era una buena idea.

000

Temari llegó al departamento de Kushina temprano sin hacer ruido y al voltear se encontró con Matsuri… con una polera de Gaara…

-¿Matsuri?- Temari quedó perpleja mirándola. La castaña se puso roja como tomate.

-Te-Temari-chan!- la chica no pudo evitar cubrirse. En eso Gaara apareció… sólo con un bóxer…

Temari quedó con ojos de punto y casi se desmaya.

-No… me digan que…- Temari ya no podía articular palabra.

-Sí Temari, hice el amor con Matsuri ayer.- dijo sin emoción alguna el pelirrojo.

-GA-GA-GAARA!- Chilló Matsuri desmayándose en los brazos de Gaara. El chico la atrapó hábilmente y se la llevó a su habitación dejando a Temari igual o peor que Matsuri.

-Esto… no me lo esperaba…- se dijo para sí la rubia.

000

-Oye Shikamaru.- le dijo Naruto a su amigo.- ¿Y de dónde piensas sacar dinero para producir tu película?

-Bueno… tengo unos ahorros que me dejó mi viejo. Además es un concurso y el premio está bueno.- explicó el muchacho.

-¿De cuanto?- preguntó Lee.

-Unos 500 mil.- dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-500 MIL?!- Naruto casi se cayó del sillón.

En eso Lee comenzó a enumerar todo lo que tendría que gastar Shikamaru para producir la película, partiendo de la escenografía hasta los actores.

-Mira, yo creo que lo primero en que debería enfocarme es en encontrar a la protagonista.- Analizó el Nara, luego miró el reloj.- Bueno chicos, yo me voy, iré a ver a Temari, no me esperen a almorzar.

En eso el chico se retiró a ver a su novia.

-Hmmm, yo creo que ya tiene elegida a "Su protagonista" ¬¬ .- dijo Naruto mirando complicemente a Lee, éste simplemente se echó a reír.

000

Gaara y Matsuri se fueron a almorzar y Temari aprovechó de darse un baño. Kushina tampoco vendría a almorzar ya que almorzaría con Minato, al parecer también habían pasado la noche juntos. Gaara había olvidado la chaqueta de Matsuri y había vuelto a buscarla. Se despidió de Temari desde el baño y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con el Nara.

-Oh! Que hay Gaara! ¿Está Temari?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí está en el baño. Disculpame Shikamaru, pero estoy un poco apurado que estés bien!- en eso el muchacho se fue como flecha al ascensor.

-Ok…- Shikamaru quedó un poco perplejo al ver a Gaara tan… energico. Luego entró al departamento.- Permiso!

Shikamaru se sacó los zapatos, pero al notar que no había nadie y escuchar el sonido de la ducha bendijo su suerte. Con sus zapatos en mano se deslizó hacia el baño como un verdadero ninja y corrió la puerta.

-Gaara! que bueno que volviste.- Temari apagó la ducha.- ¿Podrías pasarme el jabón por favor? Está en el lavamanos.

Shikamaru sin emitir sonido alguno le hizo caso a su mujer. Ella no pudo notar que era él, ya que tenía la cortina cerrada. En eso el Nara se agachó para quedar a la altura de la tina y corrió un poco la cortina para entregarle el jabón a Temari. La rubia estaba totalmente relajada con los ojos cerrados, pero pudo sentir que abrían un poco la cortina.

-Gracias Gaara.- la muchacha ingenuamente recibió el jabón de "su hermano".

-De nada princesa.- le dijo Shikamaru al oído.

Temari se sobresaltó al no reconocer la voz de su hermano menor, pero al notar quién era se sorprendió aún más.

-¿Shikamaru?! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?!- Temari instintivamente se cubrió los senos.

-Vine a verte, pero jamás pensé encontrarme con esta "agradable" sorpresa.- dijo Shikamaru apoyado al borde de la tina admirándola por completo.

-Hmp, ¿vienes a admirar lo que no puedes tocar?- se burló Temari cruelmente mientras se descubría los senos y se acercaba coquetamente a él. Shikamaru se alejó un poquito. En eso, Temari al observarlo más detenidamente pudo notar unas pequeñas ojeras.- Te ves cansado, ¿Hiciste algo anoche?

Shikamaru la miró y sonrió de lado.

-Puede ser…- le dijo mientras mantenía la distancia.

-¿A sí?- preguntó la chica apoyada en el borde de la tina. El chico simplemente guardó silencio, por lo que Temari quiso seguirle el juego.- Lo que es yo, la pasé bien. Aunque…

-¿Aunque…?.- preguntó curioso el Nara.

-Anoche entraron unos sujetos a la casa de Sakura.- dijo la chica mientras observaba cada reacción de Shikamaru. El Nara tuvo que hacerse el loco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó "serio" el chico.

Temari le explicó brevemente lo ocurrido y su encuentro con aquel "ninja".

-Pobre… supongo que le pateaste el trasero.- acotó divertido el chico.

-Sí, aunque… el muy desgraciado logró manosearme.- dijo la chica logrando la atención del Nara.- Y también… me dio un beso.

En eso la rubia se irguió un poco para que el Nara le viera de frentón los pechos. Shikamaru, como hipnotizado por ese redondo par comenzó a acercarse.

-Y saboreó mi boca, de alguna manera… yo no pude resistirme… quedé completamente paralizada…- relataba sensualmente Temari mientras Shikamaru se acercaba a ella como atraído por un imán.- Mientras me besaba… sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo…

En eso la muchacha comenzó a tocar su escultural cuerpo desde sus senos hasta su trasero provocando que Shikamaru se erectara al instante. Temari se acercó a la boca del Nara para terminar su relato.

-Luego… cuando se fue… me encontré con esto.- Temari le mostró la mini senbon.

-Vaya… el tipo si sabía lo que hacía.- dijo el chico resistiéndose apenas.

-No por nada es un genio ¿no?- le dijo la chica rozando sus labios.- ¿Por qué no admites que perdiste Nara y terminas con tu tortura? Sé hombre!

-Por qué no admites tú que lo único que quieres es que me meta en esa tina contigo.- le dijo el chico con voz ronca.

-Bueno… si fueras mi esclavo sexual ya estarías hace rato aquí dentro- Esto Temari lo dijo con doble sentido mientras tocaba su propia intimidad y rozaba con su lengua el labio inferior del Nara, el pobre ya no pudo más…

-Al diablo la apuesta! Tú eres mía!- en eso Shikamaru agarró firmemente a Temari y comenzó a devorar sus labios mientras que sus manos se apoderaban del trasero de la rubia. Temari comenzó a quitarle la ropa y en menos de un minuto, Shikamaru ya estaba en la tina con ella. Nuevamente comenzó a besarla mientras la recostaba y él se ponía encima de ella. Temari le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, por Kami que extrañaba a su novio. No lo admitiría nunca, pero hasta ella pensó que esa apuesta había sido una reverenda estupidez. Shikamaru comenzó a besar el cuello de su rubia con avidez provocando un buen par de gemidos por parte de Temari. Comenzó a bajar hacia sus senos y Shikamaru se sintió en el paraíso al poder tocarlos nuevamente.

-Te dije… que no podrías aguantar el no tenerlas…- gimió la muchacha mientras Shikamaru se devoraba sus senos.

-Tú si sabes…- dijo el chico mientras seguía atendiéndolos con su boca. Temari no pudo evitar lanzar unos cuantos gemidos en especial cuando el Nara le mordisqueaba los pezones. Por Kami que le fascinaba que hiciera eso. En eso Shikamaru sin previo aviso la penetró provocando que la rubia gimiera fuerte, pero Shikamaru la acalló besándola y mientras se besaban el Nara entraba y salía de ella.

-Te extrañé maldito…- expresó la rubia mientras expulsaba suspiros de placer.

-y yo a ti…- Shikamaru iba a empezar a acelerar sus embestidas cuando sintieron que la puerta principal se abría.

-Tadaima!- se escuchó la voz de Kankuro.

-Mierda es Kankuro!- susurró aterrada Temari mientras se separaba de Shikamaru y lo escondía detrás de ella, pero antes… tenía que esconder la ropa! Se asomó por el borde de la tina para comenzar a esconder la ropa de Shikamaru detrás del inodoro, si Kankuro pillaba esas prendas el Nara era hombre muerto. Shikamaru iba a ayudarla, pero se quedó estatíco ante lo que veía… Mientras Temari escondía la ropa le estaba dando al pelinegro una EXCELENTE vista de su retaguardia, además que la posición en que estaba la rubia no le favorecía… estaba perfecta para…

-¿Hay alguien en casa?!- se oyó la voz del castaño ya un poco más cerca.

Temari iba a responderle, pero Shikamaru, totalmente atarantado por la situación, tomó a Temari firmemente de sus caderas y la penetró por detrás. Temari se tuvo que tapar la boca para no gritar de placer y se volteó para exigirle a Shikamaru que parara. En eso se escucharon los pasos de Kankuro por lo que Temari corrió la cortina.

-¿Hola?!- Kankuro deslizó la puerta.

-Kankuro! Me estoy bañando!- dijo la chica lo más tranquila que pudo. Shikamaru estaba abrazado a ella por detrás y el desgraciado… seguía penetrándola…

 _"Te voy a matar Shikamaru… *gemido* te… juro que te voy *gemido* a… MATAR!"_ pensaba Temari tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Perdón, pero vine a buscar mi pistola… AJÁ!- Exclamó Kankuro, tanto Shikamaru como Temari se asustaron y el Nara paró las embestidas.- La encontré!

El instinto asesino de Temari ahora había cambiado de objetivo…

-Bien hermanita me retiro! Disfruta tu ducha!- cuando el castaño deslizó la puerta para salir, Shikamaru nuevamente penetró a Temari provocando que se le saliera un gemido.- Hm? ¿Estás bien Temari?

Temari miró furibunda al pelinegro por lo que se alejó de ella, muy caliente estaría pero suicida no era.

-No te preocupes Kankuro, sólo es un bicho.- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Shikamaru apretando los dientes.- Un estúpido y asqueroso bicho!

-Oh pobrecito de seguro ya lo aplastaste.

-Ni que lo digas!- en eso Temari se acercó al Nara y le apretó firmemente su viril miembro. Temari le tapó la boca para que no emitiera sonido alguno, pero estaba tan furiosa que tenía unas ganas atroces de hacerlo sufrir.- Lo aplasté bien aplastado!

-Bien, antes de que hagas lo mismo conmigo me retiro Sayonara!- en eso Kankuro se fue a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Cuando sintieron la puerta principal cerrarse Temari le destapó la boca al Nara.

-¿Se puede saber… qué fue eso?!- Le dijo Temari a su novio sin quitar la mano del pene de Shikamaru.

-Antes que nada… ¿puedes soltarme? Sino… no podré complacerte princesa.- le dijo con un tono entre sensual y a la vez adolorido.

Temari decidió soltarlo mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-Perdón.- se disculpó el pelinegro.- pero es que te veías tan apetitosa… que no me pude resistir.

Shikamaru seguía mirándola lascivamente, tenerla desnuda en esa estrecha tina no le ayudaba a calmar su líbido. Temari le sonrió coqueta y se colocó encima de él.

-Bien… ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía en posición para que Shikamaru entrara en ella. Una vez que la rubia juntó su intimidad con el erecto miembro del Nara, éste último no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer.

Temari sin perder tiempo comenzó a ascender y descender sobre el pene de Shikamaru, provocando la locura en el muchacho. El chico tomó firmemente las caderas de Temari para guiarla, mientras la muchacha comenzaba un vaivén más frenético logrando una exquisita fricción en sus intimidades y llevándolos a ambos al paraíso.

Shikamaru se aferró a Temari y comenzó a embestirla desde abajo, provocando que la rubia gimiera cerca de su oído derecho excitándolo a morir. En eso la tomó por la cintura para acercar sus pechos a su boca y comenzar a besarlos y lamerlos provocando que la rubia hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada. Mientras Shikamaru devoraba los pechos de Temari sus manos recorrieron toda la tersa espalda de la rubia, en eso la rubia le desató la coleta al muchacho y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. En ese instante, Shikamaru comenzó a sentir que ya se venía.

-Temari… ya casi…- Shikamaru nuevamente se recostó mientras Temari lo cabalgaba. En eso la rubia se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró burlona. Shikamaru la quedó mirando con cara de ¿qué rayos? mientras seguía penetrándola, pero Temari se salió de él.- ¿Temari que haces?!

-Vengandome por lo que me hiciste ayer maldito genio.- le dijo sensualmente mientras se paraba y salía de la tina.

-Oi oi! Temari espera! No me puedes dejar asi!- le rogó Shikamaru.

Temari ya se había cubierto con su bata, pero al mirar la cara de desesperación del Nara y su miembro a punto de explotar sonrió triunfante.

-Qué lástima amor, tendrás que satisfacerte solito.- en eso se dirigió hacia la puerta, y lo vió por última vez, no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver su incrédula cara.- Esta bien… me diste pena.

Shikamaru la miró expectante sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Te ayudaré un poquito.- En eso Temari dejó caer su bata y comenzó a masajear sus senos de una manera tan erótica que a Shikamaru le dieron ganas de correrse al instante.- Buena suerte con eso ;)

Temari se dio media vuelta dándole una excelente vista de su trasero y desapareció por la puerta mientras le lanzaba un beso.

 _"Mendokusei… esta me la vas a pagar mujer!"_ pensó fastidiado el Nara mientras tomaba su erecto miembro y comenzaba a masturbarse solito… :/

 **chan! Pobre Shika no se aguanto, y más encima Temari lo deja con las ganas, que mujer más cruel muahaha**

 **Kari: es la magia de fanfiction Kari! Los kunais y shurikens salen de la nada! Aunque el último de Sakura lo tenía en sus senos, y más encima distrajo a Sasuke XD**

 **Anabelita: haha, yo creo q nadie se esperaba que a Temari algo le guste Ben, pero todas sabemos que se muere por nuestro pelinegro.**

 **Bueno chicas un Shikatema más hot y candente que tanto estaban esperando, pero no sé preocupen siguen más, a esos dos no se les acaba la energía :D**

 **Besitos y abrazos byebye**


	115. Capítulo 115

**Después de la aventura en la pijamada de Sakura, Naruto decide salir un rato con Sasuke, pero éste lo planta, pero una cierta personita irá a visitarlo para salir a pasar el rato... Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 115: Tensión a la hora de almuerzo.**

-Naruto.- llamó Lee a su amigo.- ¿Tú que no ibas a salir con Sasuke?

-Bah! El idiota está de mal genio. Fue temprano a ver a Sakura para "disculparse" por lo de ayer, pero terminaron peleándose "de nuevo"…- dijo fastidiado el rubio.

-*sigh* esos dos son la pareja más conflictiva que he conocido en mi vida.- se quejó Shiho. En eso tocaron el timbre, Lee fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Ino.

-¿Ino-chan?!- exclamó el pelinegro.

-Que hay Lee-sensei!- saludó alegremente la rubia.- ¿Está Naruto?

-Ino! Que hay!- saludó el rubio al ver a la rubia.

-Bien ^^ ¿y tú?

-Bien gracias ^^.- en eso el rubio tuvo una excelente idea para no aburrirse después de que Sasuke lo mandara al diablo.- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Ino le sonrió coqueta y aceptó la oferta. Una vez que se fueron Lee reaccionó del estado catatónico en que quedó al momento de ver a los rubios… ¿coquetearse?!

-Oigan!- les dijo el pelinegro a Shiho y Karin.- ¿Y estos dos desde cuando que tienen onda?

Shiho se encogió de hombros, sinceramente… no le interesaba.

-Si hubieras prestado más atención cuando fuimos a la discoteque en vez de estar como idiota mirando a Karito toda la santa noche te habrías dado cuenta que esos dos bailaron toda la noche juntos!- le aclaró Karin fastidiada.

-Na-na-nani?!

000

Hinata estaba estudiando con Kyo, pero estaba demasiado distraída no paraba de pensar en Naruto.

-Hinata-chan.- la llamó Kyo, Hinata no escuchaba, en eso Kyo le tocó el hombro.- Hinata-chan!

-Oh Kyo-kun!- Hinata se despabiló.- Perdón que decías?

-Decía si te gustaría ir a almorzar a algún lado.- le preguntó el muchacho, la muchacha iba a rechazar la oferta, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de salir, pero Hanabi le arruinó todo el plan.

-¿van a ir a almorzar?! Puedo ir?- Dijo emocionada la castaña. Hinata la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, por supuesto que puedes. Aunque…- Kyo miró a Hinata.- Depende de si tu hermana quiere ir.

Hanabi miró suplicante a su hermana, de verdad que quería salir del encierro de su casa. Hinata no tuvo opción y terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

000

Choji estaba pensando en qué comer, sus padres habían salido de viaje y el refrigerador… ya estaba vacío. Pensó en ir a comprar algo o simplemente ir a comer a Yakiniku Q. Cuando estaba decidiendo que hacer tocaron el timbre. El muchacho fue a abrir y casi se muere cuando vio quién era.

-Vaya! Creo que le atiné! Hola Choji!- saludó Karui alegremente. Choji quedó literalmente catatónico al ver a la atractiva chica en la puerta de su casa.- ¿Qué pasa?!

Choji reaccionó al ver que la chica ponía mala cara.

-No me digas que no te acuerdas de mi.- Karui frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?! No no no!

-¿NO?!

-Osea si si SI!

-¿SI QUE?!- La pelirroja ya se estaba poniendo de mal genio.

-Qu-que si me acuerdo de ti… Karui…- Choji comenzó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de timidez.

La chica simplemente sonrió divertida.

-Etto… ¿cómo supiste…?- comenzó a preguntar cuidadosamente Choji, tampoco quería que la chica se ofendiera.

-¿Qué cómo supe dónde vivías?- preguntó la chica, Choji asintió sin emitir sonido.- Le pregunté a Karito dónde vivías y me dio la dirección.

-Ah…- Choji no hallaba que decir ni que hacer estaba demasiado nervioso.

-¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o nos vamos a quedar en la puerta de tu casa todo el día?- arremetió la pelirroja. Choji la hizo pasar, aunque tuvo que disculparse por no poder ofrecerle nada ya que… estaba sin provisiones.- Hmm, ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar? Yo invito y luego te acompaño al super para que rellenes el refri.

-Pues yo…- empezó a decir Choji, pero Karui ya lo estaba arrastrando del brazo hacia el auto del castaño.

000

-¿ y que quieres pedir?- Le preguntó Naruto a Ino mientras él intentaba escoger algo bueno para comer, estaban en una pizzería por lo que… no había ramen T_T

-Una ensalada con un vaso con agua.- dijo Ino mientras se acomodaba un poco en la silla.

-¿nani?! ¿Sólo eso?!- Naruto quedó en shock.

-Sí! Me tengo que cuidar! Hoy en día la competencia es muy dura!- dijo seriamente la muchacha.

-¿Competencia? ¿Qué vas a entrar a un concurso de quién se mata más rápido de hambre o qué?- preguntó perplejo el rubio. Ino estalló en carcajadas. Naruto no entendía nada, pero al menos estaba contento de que Ino la estuviera pasando bien, ya que la rubia había estado muy apenada por su rompimiento con Sasuke.- Oye Ino…

-Dime.- dijo coqueta la rubia prestándole atención al rubio.

-Hmm, ¿todavía te gusta Sasuke?- quiso saber Naruto, nada más que por curioso.

Ino cambió un poco su semblante, pero decidió responderle.

-Bueno… te mentiría si te dijera que no Naruto.- dijo la Yamanaka algo apenada.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.- se disculpó Naruto.- Yo y mi bocota.

-Está bien no te preocupes ^^.- dijo amablemente Ino, luego miró al rubio.- ¿Y tú?

Naruto la miró sin comprender.

-¿cómo estás con Hinata? ¿Se arreglaron?

Naruto agachó un poco la cabeza y miró su vaso.

-No.- respondió triste el rubio. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido en la pijamada, sinceramente hacía rato que no hablaban seriamente sobre su relación.- Yo creo que con Hinata ya no hay vuelta. Hace rato que no hablamos.

-Ya veo. Y… puedo saber por qué?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-No sé… habían veces en que estábamos felices, pero habían otras veces… en que todo se volvía tan complicado.

-No sabes cuanto te entiendo…- dijo empáticamente Ino.- Con Sasuke todo fue hermoso al principio, pero… después pasó lo de Sakura, lo perdoné, pero desde ahí todo fue distinto, vivíamos peleando.

-Ino…- Naruto detuvo el relato de la chica mientras le tomaba la mano.- No tienes por qué explicarme nada, es tu vida y no tengo derecho a meterme, hihi.

Ino simplemente le sonrió, vaya… jamás se había dado cuenta lo atractivo que se había puesto Naruto y lo más dulce de él definitivamente… era su sonrisa.

000

Benjiro había invitado a salir a Temari y ahora se dirigían al videoclub.

-Estás de buen humor hoy.- acotó el castaño.- ¿Pasó algo en la mañana?

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la candente mañana que había tenido con Shikamaru, pero lo mejor había sido cuando le cortó de golpe la acción, definitivamente tenerlo toda la semana de esclavo sexual iba a ser genial…

-Nada en especial, solo estoy de buen genio :)- expresó contenta la rubia. En eso, cuando llegaron al videoclub todo el buen humor de Temari se vino al suelo al ver a Tenten.

-Hola Ben!- Tenten casi que se le tiró encima al castaño.

-Hola Tenten ¿en qué andas?- preguntó el muchacho. La castaña le enseñó un disco que se había comprado que curiosamente era uno de los grupos favoritos de Benjiro. Mientras el chico miraba feliz el cd de la castaña, ésta notó a Temari.- Hola… Temari…

Temari la miró fríamente, pero no podía ser descortés.

-Hola.- le dijo sin emoción alguna la rubia. Benjiro se sintió un poco incómodo, pero a la vez contento, es que acaso Temari estaba… ¿celosa?! El corazón de Benjiro comenzó a acelerarse, pero decidió no esperanzarse tanto, en una de esas solo eran celos de amiga, pero de todas maneras, seguían siendo celos :D

000

Ino le estaba contando a Naruto la vez en que había estado con Sasuke en el restorán de pizza italiana y había aparecido Sakura. Al rubio le daba risa la situación y curiosamente, ahora que Ino le contaba la anécdota al rubio, ella también se divertía al relatarla.

En eso, por cosas del Karma o destino, Hinata llegó a la pizzería junto a Kyo y Hanabi.

-Naruto!- Hanabi saludó al muchacho. A Naruto casi se le desfiguró la cara, no por Hanabi sino porque pudo divisar perfectamenet a Hinata, quién lo miraba totalmente desconcertada. Hanabi, inocentemente se acercó a la pareja de rubios.- Que gusto verte!

-Hola… Hanabi-chan!- saludó Naruto a la castaña, luego su vista se posó en Hinata.

-Hola… Naruto-kun.- lo saludó la peliazul fríamente. Luego posó su vista en Ino, quién se sintió un poco incómoda. En eso, Hinata se dirigió a su hermana.- Vamos a sentarnos Hanabi.

-Bueno… que estés bien Naruto. Ven a visitarnos pronto!- dijo alegremente la muchachita.

-Cl-claro Hanabi-chan.- dijo el rubio sonriéndole como pudo a Hanabi. Una vez que la chica se alejó, Naruto dio un respingo de fastidio.- Argh! ¿Por qué siempre me pasan están cosas a mi? Dattebayo!

000

Sakura había ido a la casa de Karito a contarle su "nueva" pelea con Sasuke. Karito se estaba durmiendo a mitad del relato cuando la pelirrosa le llamó la atención.

-¿por qué nunca me escuchas Karito?!- chilló la pelirrosa.

-Creeme Sakura que con ese tonito es difícil no escucharte.- dijo fastidiada la castaña.

-Lo que pasa es que tu odias a Sasuke!

-No lo odio… solo no me llega es todo…- dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que es yo me encanta como es! Me encanta que sea loquito, arrogante, inmaduro.- dijo la pelirrosa con corazones en los ojos.

-Pues si te gustan tanto sus defectos para que te quejas.- dijo aburrida Karito.

Sakura iba a quejarse, pero fueron interrumpidas por Sai, quién venía llegando.

-Hola chicas!- saludó el muchacho con su típica sonrisa cínica. Sakura se lo quedó mirando. ¡Que mirando! Si se lo escaneó entero! A pesar de que fuera "rarito" tenía que admitir… que estaba jodidamente bueno!

-Hola… Sai!- saludó Sakura con un tono tan sensual que a Karito se le erizó la piel.

 _"Ay no… no me digas que…"_ Sip, era oficial, Sakura ya había elegido… a su próxima víctima…

000

Temari, una vez que volvió a casa, le exigió a Gaara que le contara absolutamente TODO lo que había pasado entre él y Matsuri. Claro que…jamás se esperó que fuese tan… explícito.

-…y eso fue todo…- dijo el muchacho apáticamente.

Temari estaba roja de la vergüenza, su primera vez con Shikamaru había sido endemoniadamente placentera, pero obviamente al ser la primera vez, y ambos inexpertos, había sido algo más sutil y tierno, pero Gaara… era la misma situación, ambos eran vírgenes, pero su primera vez fue endemoniadamente candente como si hubiesen sido unos expertos. Sinceramente… sintió algo de celos.

 _"Eso me pasa por acostarme con un vago!"_ pensó molesta la rubia. En eso se abrió la puerta rebelando a un catatónico Kankuro, quién obviamente… había escuchado ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!

-KANKURO!- Chillaron los dos hermanos al ver al hermano Sabaku no del medio.

-Qu-qu-que hiciste que Gaara…?- Kankuro no lo podía creer, y al igual que Temari, sintió unos horribles celos, la primera vez de él, había sido hacía muchoooo tiempoooo, mucho más joven que Gaara, a los 13 años con una chica mayor que él, pero obviamente él al ser totalmente inexperto había dejado que la chica, que ya había tenido relaciones antes, hiciera todo. Pero… como buen hermano se sintió orgulloso de su hermanito pequeño que ya se había hecho hombre.- Muy bien Gaara muy bien! Algo de mí tenías que aprender hahahaha!

Temari y Gaara miraron con cara de fastidio a Kankuro, pero lo dejaron ser… que se creyera sus propias mentiras, así era mas feliz…

000

Sakura andaba algo pensativa con relación a Sasuke, por lo que le pidió a su hermano su opinión aprovechando que aún estaba en casa.

-Makoto!- lo llamó su hermana, el pelirrosa la miró curioso.- ¿Te gusta Sasuke?!

-NA-NA-NANI?!- Makoto quedó literalmente marcando ocupado…- Oi! Ya! Está bien que baile en una discoteque y use ropa algo ajustada pero no bateo para ese lado hermana. ESO SI QUE NO!

-Ay idiota! Me refiero si te gusta para mi!- aclaró la pelirrosa.

-Hmm… no mucho. Lo encuentro un poco estirado.- se sinceró el muchacho.

-¿cómo estirado?- preguntó confusa Sakura.- ¿Te refieres a alto?

-No tonta! Me refiero a que es altanero, arrogante, orgulloso, además de frío, severo y antipático!

-Ay me encanta Makoto!- expresó extasiada Sakura. (nota autora: pobre…)

Makoto negó con la cabeza, era increíble como su tonta hermana estaba totalmente perdida por ese idiota. Aunque de todas formas la notó algo deprimida, por lo que le aconsejó que se distrajera un poco, así que le contó que había un evento en "Will of Fire", por si tenía ganas de ir.

-Y ahora que lo menciono.- dijo el pelirrosa mirando su reloj.- Ahora mismo me tengo que ir porque no he practicado la coreografía.

-Makoto espera!- lo detuvo la pelirrosa. Este la miró- necesito que me hagas un favor…

000

Konohamaru estaba sirviéndose un jugo antes de irse a quedar en casa de un amigo, en eso sonó el teléfono.

-Hola?- dijo el jovencito al contestar.

-Hola! ¿Estará Sai?- dijo Makoto del otro lado del teléfono. Luego le susurró a Sakura.- De verdad se llama así?!

-Shhh- lo chistó la pelirrosa.

-Sí, ¿de parte de quién?- dijo Konohamaru.

Makoto miró a Sakura.

-De cualquier persona.- le susurró la chica.- inventa un amigo!

-Umm… de Saburo.- mintió el pelirrosa.

 _Inner Sakura: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?!_

En eso, Konohamaru fue a buscar a Sai, el muchacho quedó marcando ocupado cuando le dio el recado el castaño, que él supiera no conocía a ningún "Saburo".

-¿Hola?- saludó el pelinegro.

Makoto le pasó el teléfono a Sakura, quién, algo nerviosa, lo cogió.

-¿Hola? ¿Sai?! Soy yo! Sakura Haruno! La amiga de Karito!- dijo la chica alegre.- Mira, puede que te parezca raro que te esté llamando, pero como nos vimos hoy, pensé si podríamos juntarnos y salir a algún lado.

-¿Salir?- Sai quedó más perplejo aún, pero… que más daba, total no tenía nada que hacer.- Claro… no tengo problemas con eso.

-Entonces, pásame a buscar! Anota mi dirección ;)- dijo la pelirrosa completamente emocionada.

 _Inner Sakura: Sakura Haruno! Esta noche MATAS! WOOHOOO"_

000

-Temari voy a salir!- le chilló Kankuro a su hermana a pasos de la puerta, en eso cuando la abrió se encontró con una hermosa pelinegra.- Hola…

-Hola.- saludó la muchacha amablemente.- ¿Está Temari?

-Sí, si si está.- dijo el castaño mirándola todo baboso.- Sabaku no Kankuro, es un placer…

-Fumiko, Fumiko Uchiha.- se presentó la muchacha altaneramente.

-Bueno, Fumiko-chan, que lástima que esté saliendo, pero siéntete como en tu casa.- en eso caballerosamente Kankuro dejó pasar a la pelinegra.- Temari! Te buscan!

Kankuro se despidió de Fumiko y una vez que se fue, la pelinegra se distrajo mirando unas fotografías mientras esperaba a Temari. En eso vió una foto de ella y Shikamaru en el País de la Nieve.

-Fumiko.- la llamó Temari una vez que llegó a la sala de estar.

-Hola, Temari.- saludó la muchacha mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar.- Vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Así?- dijo la rubia enarcando una ceja.- ¿Y se puede saber de qué? Que yo sepa tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Shiho está enamorada de Shikamaru.- la pelinegra fue directo al grano.

-¿qué?!- Temari quedó completamente crispada.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar linda.- afirmó Fumiko.- Hace mucho tiempo que Shiho decidió quedarse sola. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Fumiko la miró burlona y desafiante, Temari simplemente guardó silencio.

-Porque Shiho está enamorada de alguien que jamás la va a mirar.- dijo cruelmente la pelinegra. Luego continuó.- Claro que… viviendo en el mismo departamento… viéndose todos los días… tú sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar Temari :)

-Hmp, creeme que me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo Temari mirando fijamente a Fumiko.- y… si te soy sincera… no me importaría si pasara algo entre ellos.

Fumiko la quedó mirando totalmente impactada.

-¿Y sabes por qué?- expresó Temari mirándola burlonamente.- Porque sé que Shikamaru me ama de verdad, lo demás no me importa. Además, confió en él y sé que sabría manejar la situación. No lo subestimes Fumiko, a él le gusta hacerse el idiota, pero tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que de idiota no tiene absolutamente nada.

Fumiko la miraba con furia, habría apostado su vida a que Temari reaccionaría igual que ella al saber lo de Shiho, que ardería en celos y lo único que querría sería ir a matar a la rubia, pero al parecer… no eran tan parecidas como ella creía.

-Bueno… allá tú. Yo sólo vine a advertirte.- dijo Fumiko mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.- Oh por cierto. Yo solía pensar igual que tú.

Temari la quedó mirando mientras Fumiko le daba la espalda.

-Yo también confiaba ciegamente en Shikamaru, jamás se me pasó siquiera por la mente que algún día me traicionaría.- en eso miró de reojo a la rubia.- Pero henos aquí. Tú estás con él ahora y yo… sólo soy la ex.

Temari simplemente guardó silencio.

-El que engaña una vez ten seguro que volverá a hacerlo.- le advirtió la pelinegra.- y te aseguro, que Shikamaru no será la excepción. Sayonara Temari!

En eso la pelinegra cruzó la puerta y se fue, dejando a una pensativa Temari.

 **Auch! Si sé! Maldita Fumiko** **cizañera! Yo también la odio! Bueno... Temari ya se enteró de lo de Shiho, ¿qué irá a pasar?**

 **Por otro lado, Sakura ya va a hacer de las suyas... *sigh* ¿cómo irá a terminar esto XD?**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, varias cositas pasan con nuestros personajes jiji.**

 **Kari: Uy! Bueno no te preocupes Kari, el concurso tiene para rato así que... despreocupate, por ahora... muahahahha. Kankuro tiene el don de ser inoportuno aquí y en el 90% de los fics Shikatema ahahahaha. Y al Final... ganó Temari XD. Shika esclavo sexual! A ver que travesuras tendrá pensado Temari en su lujuriosa cabecita :D**

 **Besitos y abrazos, que tengan una bonita semana byebye**


	116. Capítulo 116: Una entonada noche

**Hola! Día viernes y mi cuerpo lo sabe! Así que subo cap!**

 **Shikamaru y Shiho deciden tener una noche de películas, pero... terminan "entonaditos". ¿Qué pasará?!**

 **Por otro lado Sakura hace de las suyas con su víctima número... ya perdí la cuenta XD.**

 **y finalmente... AVISO LEMON! Lee va a visitar a Karito y las cosas se ponen un poco... candentes...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Capítulo 116: Una entonada noche.**

Sai esperaba tranquilamente en el sofá a cierta pelirrosa, hasta que hizo su aparición.

-Hola Sai!.- lo saludó Sakura. Sai no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Estaba con un peto de color negro por el que mostraba medio vientre una minifalda roja oscura y unas botas negras a juego, se veía espectacular!

-Sakura… te ves increíble.- dijo sinceramente el muchacho.

-Gracias ;)- dijo coqueta la pelirrosa. En eso se sentó al lado del muchacho y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades. Sakura le preguntó si le gustaría ir a "Will of Fire" a lo que el chico rechazó la oferta, ya que sinceramente no era mucho de discoteques.- Bueno entonces, podemos pasar la noche aquí, "conversando".

En eso Sakura se acercó a Sai y le plantó un apasionado beso. Sai simplemente se dejó llevar por sus hormonas y le correspondió. Sakura tomó el rostro del pelinegro para acercarlo más a ella mientras que el muchacho la tomaba por los hombros para acercarla más a él. En eso, el muchacho reaccionó y se separó de Sakura.

-Um… Sakura-chan.- dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie.- Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

-¿por qué Sai?- preguntó confusa la chica.

-Pues…- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.- ¿No que andas con Sasuke-kun?

-Ay despreocupate Sai! No tiene por qué enterarse.- en eso la chica se levantó del sofá, caminó hacia él y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro para comérselo literalmente a besos. Sai tuvo que apartarla un poquito.

-Sakura-chan.- dijo el muchacho separándose delicadamente de ella.- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Sai comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Perdoname Sai!- le rogó la pelirrosa.- pero es que me gustas tanto!

Nuevamente lo abordó y Sai sinceramente ya no hallaba que hacer… además que… a quién engañaba… Sakura estaba endemoniadamente buena! Y… besaba como una diosa!

Sai nuevamente le correspondió mientras la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla más a él. Sakura rodeó su cuello y sus lenguas ya comenzaron a invadir la boca del otro.

 _Inner Sakura: KYAHHHHH ME ENCANTA!_

000

Sasuke había decidido ir a ver a Sakura para ver si podían arreglarse, sinceramente… la extrañaba, aunque jamás se lo diría a la cara, sólo iba a… ver cómo estaba. Una vez que llegó a la casa notó algo curioso. Un automóvil, que curiosamente encontró familiar.

-Espera!- Sasuke miró detenidamente el vehículo.- El auto de Sai?

No podía equivocarse, sí era el auto de ese sujeto, era el único auto en toda Konoha con esos diseños ridículos de perros fu.

 _"Ahora que mierda te traes Sakura?!"_ pensó furioso el muchacho. Los celos se apoderaron inmediatamente de él y fue hacia la puerta.

Una vez que pararon de besarse, Sakura le ofreció a Sai algo de tomar, pero el muchacho se ofreció en ir a buscar él mismo la botella de sake. Cuando Sakura estaba decidiendo la pose perfecta en el sillón para cuando el muchacho volviera tocaron el timbre.

-Argh! Justo ahora!- se quejó Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

-Se puede saber que mierda estás haciendo Sakura?!- exclamó furioso el pelinegro mientras pasaba el umbral.

-Sasuke!

 _Inner Sakura: Piensa rápido! Piensa Rápido!_

-Yo justo iba a acostarme!- mintió descaradamente la muchacha.

-Ahh, ibas a acostarte…- dijo irónicamente el chico.- ¿Tú crees que yo soy imbécil? Dime donde está!

-Ay ¿dónde está quien?! Si yo estoy sola!- se hizo la desentendida la pelirrosa.

-No seas mentirosa Sakura!- el chico se acercó peligrosamente a ella.- Dime ¿dónde está?!

-Oye Sakura, ¿dónde está el destapador…?- Sai venía saliendo de la cocina y se encontró con la pareja.- Oh! Hola Sasuke! ^^

Sakura tragó saliva y a Sasuke se le desfiguró literalmente la cara.

 _Inner Sakura: Yo me voy! (sonido de puerta cerrándose)_

000

Shikamaru y Shiho habían decidido pasar una noche de películas, ya que Lee se iría a juntar con Karito, Naruto iría a ver a su viejo y Karin saldría con Suigetsu, por lo que decidieron pasar la velada con una buena botella de sake. Lamentablemente, a ambos se les pasaron las copas y ni siquiera alcanzaron a terminar la película y el Nara ya estaba knock-out.

-Shikamaru…- se oyó a una borracha Shiho en la oscuridad. El Nara simplemente gruñó.- ¿Por qué no te vas a acostar mejor?

-Demasiado problemático…- dijo en un susurro el chico, luego empezó a decir cosas totalmente ininteligibles.

-Pero no puedes quedarte aquí… te vas… a resfriar…- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie apenitas.- Estaba bueno el sake… a ver… te voy a… cubrir un poco…

Shiho agarró una cobija y tapó al Nara, quién estaba zampado en el sofá. Una vez que lo cubrió se puso cerca de la cabeza del Nara y comenzó a acariciársela.

-Ay Shikamaru… si supieras todo lo que te quiero decir…- dijo un poco más despejada la muchacha. En eso, Temari, quién había ido a ver a Shikamaru encontró la puerta semiabierta y decidió entrar para encontrarse con tal escena. Shiho acariciaba dulcemente la cabeza de Shikamaru.

-¿Shikamaru?- dijo la rubia desconcertada. Shiho se asustó de muerte al verse descubierta, pero el corazón casi se le paró cuando vió a Temari.

-Temari-chan!- Shiho se separó al instante del Nara.- No es lo que crees yo…

Temari miró a Shiho, luego a la mesa dónde habían unas botellas de sake.

-¿Shikamaru está bien?- preguntó algo preocupada la rubia.

Shiho miró a Shikamaru, luego a Temari.

-Pues… creo que… se nos pasaron un poco las copas…- dijo nerviosa la chica.

-*sigh* de seguro se tomó la mitad de cada botella.- Temari se acercó a su novio y lo examinó, sip… estaba knock-out. En eso la rubia de Suna miró a Shiho.- ¿Me ayudas a llevarlo a su habitación?

Shiho simplemente asintió y atinó a ayudar a Temari. Una vez que dejaron al Nara en su habitación descansando, ambas chicas volvieron a la sala de estar.

-Temari.- la llamó Shiho. La aludida simplemente la miró.- Quiero explicarte lo que pasó, no fue nada malo, solo nos tomamos unas botellas mientras veíamos películas nada mas! Te juro que-

-Está bien Shiho.- la interrumpió Temari.- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó la rubia mientras desviaba la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¿Estás enamorada de él verdad?- Temari fue al grano, como siempre ¬¬

Shiho se sonrojó a morir, por Kami, que vergüenza y que horror, ¿ahora que mierda iba a hacer?

-Temari yo…- no hallaba que decir.- Lo siento…

-¿Por qué? No tienes que pedirme perdón por tus sentimientos.- dijo Temari. Shiho la miró asombrada.- Además, quién puede entenderte mejor que yo.

Shiho no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Supongo que él no lo sabe ¿verdad?- acotó la rubia de Suna.

-Oh no Temari! Por favor no le digas! Te lo suplico! Me moriría de vergüenza!- le suplicó la chica.- Además… ¿para qué?… si ambas sabemos que da lo mismo si lo sabe o no. Él está enamorado de ti.

Fumiko, quién había seguido a Temari hacia el departamento de Shikamaru, escuchaba desde la puerta que la rubia había dejado entreabierta.

-Igual deberías ser honesta con él Shiho.- dijo Temari un poco más seria.- El tener reprimido ese sentimiento te hace sentir mal y sinceramente… no me gusta verte así Shiho. Eres una buena chica y Shikamaru te estima mucho aunque no lo creas.

Shiho simplemente guardó silencio y desvió la mirada. Temari simplemente suspiró.

-Pero está bien, no soy quién para obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas. Sólo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la rubia dedicándole una media sonrisa.

La muchacha asintió y no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida, sinceramente creía que Temari era parecida a Fumiko, ya que ambas eran mujeres de carácter fuerte, totalmente opuestas a ella, pero se había equivocado con Temari, a pesar de ser una mujer fría y calculadora, tenía su lado amable y no le importaba demostrarlo... cuando quería...

-Gracias Temari, de verdad ^^- agradeció Shiho.

-De nada Shiho ^^

Fumiko se alejó de la puerta completamente furiosa con ambas rubias, con Temari por no poner en su lugar a Shiho y con la otra rubia por osar siquiera a mirar a su hombre.

 _"Ni creas que te vas a zafar de esta Shiho, ni creas…"_ se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra mientras llegaba a su auto y se subía en él.

000

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Sakura para calmar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-Sí, somos compañeros de clases.- dijo Sai tranquilamente.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí Sai?- preguntó sin ninguna delicadeza el pelinegro.

-Pues- Sai iba a contestar, pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Yo lo invité!- saltó la pelirrosa.

-¿Y ustedes de dónde mierda se conocen?- preguntó molesto Sasuke.

-Por Karito! Mas que mal Sai vive con ella ¿no?

 _Inner Sakura: Eso es! Zafate de esta!_

-Ah ya veo…- dijo el Uchiha suspicaz. En eso se dirigió a Sai.- ¿Y se puede saber qué estaban haciendo?

-Pues nos estábamos comiendo a bes-

PAF!

Sai no pudo continuar porque Sakura le dio un megapuñetazo que lo tiró literalmente al piso.

-…- Sasuke se quedó literalmente con los ojos de puntos al ver tal escena.

-Ahahaha Sai! No le digas a Sasuke que estábamos comiendo berlines! No ves que me va a regañar por comer con alguien que no es él ahahahahahahaha.- Sakura estaba desesperada.

 _Inner Sakura: SHANNAROOO! ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA IMBECIL?! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO?! CASI MATAS MI RELACIÓN! BAKA!_

Sakura miraba nerviosa a Sasuke, mientras que él la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, sinceramente… no le creía nada…

000

Kurenai estaba regando las flores de Asuma cuando de repente tocaron a su puerta. La pelinegra miró el reloj, eran las 10 de la noche, ¿quién vendría a verla a estas horas? Una vez que miró por la ventana quién era se sorprendió al abrirle.

-Sai! ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Disculpe que la moleste Kurenai-san, pero… quería pedirle un favor.- El muchacho había aprovechado de "escaparse" una vez que recuperó la consciencia del golpe de Sakura y encontrarse con la pelirrosa y su novio discutiendo.

-Claro, dime.- le dijo la mujer.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- preguntó el muchacho. Kurenai abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo con Karito y Konohamaru?

-No. Konohamaru fue a dormir a la casa de un amigo y Karito…

-¿Y Karito…?- preguntó Kurenai curiosa.

-Está con Lee.- dijo secamente el muchacho. Kurenai comprendió al instante.

-Oh! Ya veo… Claro no hay problema Sai ^^. Será un placer que me acompañes.

-Arigato, Kurenai-san…

000

Karito y Lee estaban en el sofá besándose aprovechando que ni Konohamaru ni Sai estaban en casa. En eso, Lee se separó de ella un poco y se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Nada, es solo que… me parece increíble poder estar así contigo.- dijo el muchacho mirándola embelesado.

-Si esto es una estratagema tuya para seducirme… te diré que lo estás logrando.- dijo Karito mientras volvía a besar a su hombre.- Bueno… me dio hambre, ¿quieres algo?

Lee la quedó mirando un poco confuso, pero se le pasó rápido, ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios repentinos de Karito, un minuto la tenías completamente caliente y al otro minuto estaba completamente normal.

-¿Y cómo vas con la cocina? ¿Aún sigues matando de hambre a Sai y Konohamaru?- preguntó jocoso Lee mientras veía a su chica colocar la tetera para preparar té.

-Avanzando…- dijo la muchacha con un tono de voz un poco más… ¿melancólico? Esto por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Lee.

-¿Estás bien Karito?- el muchacho se acercó a ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes es solo que…- Karito lo miró de reojo.- Aún lo extraño, él, a pesar de no ser un gran cocinero, se esforzaba para no matarnos de hambre a mí y a Konohamaru.

Lee abrazó a Karito, desde que Asuma había muerto obviamente Karito quedó como la "dueña de casa", y como tal tenía nuevas responsabilidades, Sai la ayudaba en lo que podía al igual que Konohamaru. En realidad, no era un gran tema para Karito encargarse de la casa, sinceramente no era algo tan difícil, y cocinar… estaba aprendiendo y todo, por más pereza que le diera, el punto era… que todo le recordaba a Asuma y no podía evitar extrañarlo demasiado.

-Estoy seguro, que él estaría orgulloso de todo lo que estás haciendo ahora, no me cabe la menor duda.- le dijo empáticamente Lee a su novia.

-Gracias Lee, sinceramente… no sé que haría si no estuvieses a mi lado.- le dijo la castaña mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-De seguro te irías a holgazanear con Shikamaru.- expresó divertido el pelinegro.

-*sigh* de seguro… pero para eso te tengo a ti, para que me pongas los pies en la tierra.- Karito rodeó el cuello de Lee y lo miró fijo a sus ojos.- Gracias por ser mi motivación Lee.

Lee acercó sus labios a los de su novia para juntarlos en un dulce beso que con el pasar de los segundos se fue profundizando hasta convertirse en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión. Una vez que se tuvieron que separar para respirar, Lee comenzó a besar el cuello de Karito, provocando unos leves gemidos en su castaña.

-Lee…- dijo apenas la chica.

-Hm?- Lee seguía bajando por el cuello de su novia hacia su escote, aprovechando que estaba con una polera de cuello en V.

-¿Sabes dónde vamos a terminar si seguimos así no?- preguntó "seria" la chica. Lee dejó de besar el inicio de los pechos de Karito y la miró.

-Bien… dejaré que tú decidas.- Le dijo el muchacho sensualmente rozando los labios de Karito.

-Hmp… mala elección sensei.- dijo Karito mirándolo lujuriosamente mientras lo agarraba firmemente de su chaqueta para atraerlo hacia ella y comenzar a besarse mientras lo guiaba hacia su habitación. Cabe destacar que estuvieron a punto de tropezarse un buen par de veces, pero ambos tenían unos excelentes reflejos por lo que no fue problema, ahora venía el mayor desafío, la escalera… Karito comenzó a subir lentito… pero Lee no aguantó más y tomó firmemente a su novia en brazos y la guío hacia su propia recámara, para depositarla suavemente en la cama. Karito, totalmente contagiada con el frenesí de su hombre, comenzó a despojarlo de sus prendas para dejarlo con el torso desnudo, Karito se tuvo que morder el labio inferior al ver tal espécimen, por Kami que estaba bueno su profe! Debió habérselo comido hacía muuuuchooooo tiempo! Pero bueno… ya había llegado el momento y ella lo sabía. Se giró sobre sí misma para quedar encima de Lee, sus intimidades ya estaban rozándose y Karito ya sentía en su entrepierna la erección de su sensei.

 _"Esto no será para nada "aburrido"…"_ pensó totalmente extasiada la muchacha mientras comenzaba a besar a su novio y descendía desde su boca, atravesando su cuello hasta llegar a su bien formado abdomen y comenzar a besarlo con exquisitos besos húmedos que a Lee ya lo tenían en las nubes del placer. Obviamente, Lee no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar cada rinción del cuerpo de su chica, aunque la maldita ropa… por Kami que estorbaba! El pelinegro comenzó a levantarle la polera a Karito y ella, comprendiendo lo que quería su macho, se irguió para ayudarlo a sacársela. Lee la quedó mirando como estúpido, en realidad lo que miraba como estúpido era su sostén, un sexy sostén de color índigo con encajes que combinaba con sus ojos y a su vez le hacían resaltar muy bien sus pechos y tenía que admitir que jamás se imaginó que su chica fuese tan bien proporcionada, ya que era bien delgadita.

-Hmp, pareces sorprendido.- se burló la chica.

-Eh? Bueno… es que…- Lee no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierto.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que por ser delgada iba a ser una tabla? Error sensei…- en eso Karito comenzó a desabrocharse el sostén y lo lanzó quién sabe dónde ya que Lee estaba concentradísimo en ese redondo y bien formado par y con sus manos comenzó a ascender desde la cintura de Karito hacia sus senos para comenzar a masajearlos. Maldita sea! Lee comenzó a erectarse más al sentir la suavidad de los pechos de Karito y la chica no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el tacto de las manos de Lee en ellos y cuando comenzó a masajear sus pezones gimió más fuerte provocando que a Lee también se le escapara un gemido. Karito no perdió más tiempo, ya estaba harta de sentir el erecto miembro de su hombre por sobre la ropa, quería verlo! Y tocarlo! En eso la castaña comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Lee para dejarlo en ropa interior y mientras volvía a atacar la boca de su sensei la mano derecha de la muchacha descendió hasta su miembro, comenzó a acariciarlo mientras los gemidos de Lee eran acallados en la boca de Karito. Pudo recorrer toda su extensión por sobre el bóxer del muchacho. Vaya! Era grande maldita sea! ¿Cómo rayos le iba a cupir eso en su virginal intimidad? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero no le importaba, sólo tenía una cosa en mente ahora, que ese objeto de perdición estuviera dentro de ella ahora y ya!

 _"Vaya… Shikamaru tiene razón… soy una maldita pervertida ;P"_ pensó para sí la muchacha, pero… que más daba…

Le arrebató el bóxer a Lee mientras él hacía lo mismo con el short de ella y sus bragas. Lee se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar sobre ella, mientras sus intimidades se rozaban y ambos ya estaban totalmente ansiosos.

-Hmp, miren quién me salió machista.- se burló Karito.

Lee rió por lo bajo, pero luego la miró algo serio.

-Karito.- comenzó el chico.- sé que tengo 21 y que de seguro pensarás que ya… bueno… que ya he hecho esto.

Karito guardó silencio y le prestó atención.

-Pero no soy un ignorante! Osea… no lo he hecho pero… si me he instruido en el tema y- Karito le puso su dedo índice en la boca para que no siguiera balbuceando.

-Cierra la boca y sólo hazme el amor, sensei.- dijo la muchacha mientras le sonreía. Lee también hizo lo mismo y se colocó en posición.

-Duele un poco ¿sabes?- le advirtió el muchacho algo nervioso.

-Bueno… he sido atropellada y atravesada por un kunai en el estómago, creo que… sobreviviré ;)

Lee la miró dulcemente y también a aquella herida en su vientre producto de la batalla que había tenido con Kakuzu. El pelinegro estaba feliz, feliz de estar a punto de hacerle el amor a tan hermosa mujer, una mujer que a pesar de ser un desastre en todos los estereotipos que de mujer se trataba, para él, ella era perfecta, una mujer inteligente, astuta, cariñosa, que a pesar de ser una vaga, cuando tenía que hacer las cosas las hacía y bien, preocupada por sus seres queridos y que definitivamente daría la vida por ellos, para él, eso valía más que cualquier estereotipo estúpido, además, no cambiaría a su Karito por nada del mundo, él se enamoró de ella tal cual era y así seguiría amándola por siempre.

Comenzó a penetrarla lenta y suavemente, Karito tuvo que admitir que fue algo incómodo el sentir por primera vez el proporcionado miembro de su hombre en ella, pero agradecía a Lee por ir despacio. Entraba y salía y Karito se aferró a Lee ayudándolo a entrar cada vez más profundo mientras la muchacha se iba acostumbrando a la sensación y sus intimidades se iban poco a poco acoplando. Lee iba con paciencia y cuando comenzó a sentir que los gemidos de Karito aumentaban comenzó a soltarse más con su chica y empezó a penetrarla un poco más fuerte y rápido, necesitaba escucharla gemir, lo volvía loco.

Lee se separó un poco de Karito sin dejar de embestirla, quería contemplarla, ver como cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba con cada estocada. Le fascinó verla así, tan hermosa, tan excitada, mirándolo con una lujuria adictiva. Karito aprovechó la distracción de Lee para girarse sobre sí misma y dejarlo a él debajo. Lee la miró atónito, pero ella ni siquiera lo dejó reaccionar ya que inmediatamente comenzó a subir y bajar provocando en Lee un placer indescriptible. Mientras Karito se movía sensualmente sobre él, el muchacho sólo atinó a tomarla por las caderas y comenzó a deslizar su mano derecha hacia el seno izquierdo de la muchacha para comenzar a masajearlo. Ella, mientras tanto, seguía cabalgándolo y serpenteando sobre él.

 _"Maldición! Si sigue moviéndose así me terminaré corriendo antes de tiempo!"_ pensaba Lee frustrado, el sentir ese movimiento onludante sobre su pene era exquisito, _"¿Dónde rayos aprendió a moverse así?!"_

En eso Karito colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lee para apoyarse y comenzar a acelerar el vaivén. No supo en qué minuto su alumna había terminado haciéndole ella el amor a él. Lee no se quiso quedar atrás, además que necesitaba guiarla un poco sino se correría, por lo que la tomó firmemente de las caderas y comenzó a embestirla por debajo, cosa que provocó unos sonoros gemidos en Karito.

 _"Maldita sea! Aguanta aguanta!"_ se mentalizaba Lee.

Karito, como leyendo la expresión facial de Lee, desaceleró un poco y comenzó a moverse un poco más lento, pero más profundo provocando un buen par de gruñidos en Lee que la excitaron más aún. El roce era endemoniadamente placentero, estaban perfectamente coordinados en aquel vaivén, como si mentalmente se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Karito apoyó su mano izquierda en el pecho de Lee para apoyarse y nuevamente comenzar a acelerar un poco, estaba extasiada y necesitaba que ese hombre la llenara por completo. Lee también comenzó a acelerar por debajo mientras le tenía agarrado el seno izquierdo, necesitaba escuchar esos gemidos de placer de su castaña. Karito se irguió en el momento en que sintió esa sensación en su bajo vientre mientras levantaba sus manos para acomodarse el cabello.

-Lee…ya casi…- gimió la castaña, ya estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Ahí voy!- Lee también estaba a punto, por lo que la tomó de las caderas y la penetró dos veces más para sentir como las paredes de la intimidad de Karito se contraían sobre su miembro al momento en que ella emitía un último gemido, bastó con una estocada más para que Lee derramara toda su esencia en ella.

Ambos respiraban sumamente agitados. En eso Karito miró a su sexy profesor.

-¿Qué tal estuve, sensei?- preguntó la muchacha coquetamente mientras se apoyaba en el pecho del profesor.

-Pues... que acabas de aprobar "Lenguaje y Comunicación" con honores.- le respondió sensualmente el muchacho mientras seguía acariciando sus caderas.

Karito ahogó una risita y se acercó a los labios de Lee para depositar un tierno beso, luego salió de él para colocarse a su lado, Lee la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-¿Y… se puede saber cómo te instruiste?- Karito lo miró pícaramente.- No me digas que te pusiste a ver porno.

-Nah, leí un libro.- dijo el muchacho riendo.- "La ciencia del sexo."

Karito lo miró acusadoramente.

-Está bien está bien, me leí los "Icha Icha" de Jiraiya-san.- admitió Lee sonrojado.- ¿Cómo rayos lo haces?!

Karito se reincorporó un poco para alcanzar su mesita de noche y tomar lo que parecía un libro, en eso se lo lanzó a Lee.

-Esto es…- Lee quedó atónito.

-Te lo robé hace más de un mes, deberías leerlo, creo que es más "educativo" que los "Icha Icha".- expresó Karito sonriéndole de lado.

-Eres una pervertida…- acotó Lee mientras dejaba su ejemplar de "La ciencia del sexo" a un lado y tomaba a su mujer por la cintura para colocarse encima de ella.- pero eres mi pervertida y eso me encanta!

En eso comenzó a besar a su mujer nuevamente. Karito simplemente se dejó querer, esta ronda definitivamente se la dejaría a Lee.

 **Wow! Segunda ronda! Bueno es Rock Lee, yo creo que tiene como para diez rondas... pobre Karito XD (Nah, todas sabemos que lo disfruta 1313)**

 **Kari: Pues sí, Sakura es un caso... y de nuevo peleada con Sasuke por fresca XD. Y sí, Fumiko juraba que Temari iría a partirle la cara a Shiho, pero no fue así, nuestra Temari es una mujer civilizada, aunque obviamente sabe cuando sacar las garras.**

 **Fumiko tiene en la mira a Shiho, ¿qué pasará? Espero que les gustase el capi y mi LeeKari candente ., soltando la mano! Soltando la mano! muahahaha. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana! Besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	117. Capítulo 117

**Fumiko va a enfrentar a Shiho y la pone en su lugar (bruja ¬¬), debido a esta conversación Shiho toma una decisión...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Capítulo 117: Desesperadamente buscando a Shiho.**

Shiho se despertó temprano con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, fue inmediatamente a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua junto a unos analgésicos. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Shikamaru vió a Temari durmiendo en el sillón del Nara, no supo si fue por su instinto maternal o qué, pero aprovechó de cobijar un poco a la rubia para que no se resfriara. Miró a su amigo y definitivamente estaba en el quinto sueño. Suspiró y se dirigió al sofá necesitaba relajarse un poco, pasados unos minutos tocaron la puerta. Shiho fue a abrir para encontrarse con el diablo en persona.

-¿Fumiko?- tenía que admitir que le sorprendió mucho verla allí.

-Hola… Shiho.- saludó secamente la pelinegra. Shiho pudo notar que emitía una vibra totalmente negativa, como si estuviera furiosa por algo.- Necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto?

Shiho asintió, iba a hacerla pasar, pero Fumiko le dijo que quería hablar algo privado con ella. En eso, Naruto, quien también había llegado temprano al depa y ahora se disponía a ir al baño, notó como ambas chicas salían por la puerta.

 _"¿huh? ¿Fumiko y Shiho?"_ se dijo mentalmente el muchacho. _"Argh definitivamente sigo dormido… buahhh"_.

Una vez que Shiho y Fumiko llegaron abajo la rubia tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar Fumiko?- preguntó Shiho.

Fumiko la encaró y la miró con una frialdad que te calaba los huesos.

-Sobre Shikamaru y tú, de eso quiero hablar.- dijo firmemente la pelinegra.

Shiho abrió los ojos de par en par, mierda… no había que ser genio para darse cuenta. Fumiko lo sabía… ¿Cómo mierda se enteró? Quién sabría…

-¿Qué…?- Shiho no tuvo más opción que hacerse la desentendida.- Fumiko, ¿de que estás-

-Tú quedate bien callada Shiho, porque no te conviene hablar!- le espetó sin ninguna cortesía la Uchiha.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Fumiko?- objetó la rubia.- Yo hace más de dos años que vivo aquí y no te voy a permitir que me hables así!

-Ahh! ¿Así que hace más de dos años que tú estás enamorada de Shikamaru y has sido incapaz de decirle nada?!- Fumiko lo único que quería era hacerla pedazos aquí y ahora.

-Na-nani?...

-Esta es la típica historia en que la tonta se enamora de su amigo y así se tranca por el resto de su vida!- se burló Fumiko, luego acotó más seria.- No seamos ingenuas Shiho! Desde el primer momento en que te conocí me di cuenta que nunca nos íbamos a llevar bien!

-Sí, pero eso es otra cosa!- objetó Shiho.

-No es otra cosa Shiho! Tú estás enamorada de Shikamaru y eres tan cobarde que eres incapaz de reconocerlo tú misma!

-No tienes por qué tratarme así!- se defendió la rubia.

-Después de esta desagradable conversación, voy a subir a decirle a Shikamaru que su amiguita Shiho tiene una historia muy interesante que contarle.- en eso la pelinegra se dispuso a subir por las escaleras, pero Shiho desesperada la detuvo.

-Fumiko por favor no le digas nada!- le rogó la rubia.

-Bueno entonces dile tú misma.- le dijo secamente la Uchiha.- Aunque yo creo que eres tan cobarde que vas a ser incapaz de poder decírselo. Llevas más de dos años lloriqueando, así que, puedes estar hasta los cincuenta años así, tal cual. Sola… aburrida… y con un amor imposible.

-Fumiko sólo te pido que no le digas nada por favor!- Shiho la tomó nuevamente del brazo, pero la Uchiha se soltó de su agarre.- Por favor! Me moriría de vergüenza si él se enterase.

-Vergüenza es lo mínimo que te tendría que dar Shiho! Si Temari es tan estúpida para sentir pena por ti y no ponerte en tu lugar, es su problema!- dijo furiosa la Uchiha mientras empujaba a Shiho.- Pero yo no voy a permitir que siquiera se te pase por la cabeza estar con Shikamaru, prefiero mil veces que esté con la imbécil de Temari o incluso con la maldita de Karito, pero contigo… Jamás!

-Pero de qué te preocupas Fumiko, yo me olvide de Shikamaru hace mucho.- se excusó la rubia.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. Porque tú no mereces un hombre como él.- Fumiko dio el golpe final.- Una mujer tan cobarde como tú no merece un hombre como Shikamaru.

En eso Fumiko pasó de largo a Shiho para dirigirse hacia su auto. Shiho no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared.

 _"¿Por qué… Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti, Shikamaru?"_ pensó la rubia mientras se secaba las lágrimas, ¿ahora qué rayos iba a hacer?

000

Naruto había vuelto a dormirse, pero un rico olor proveniente de la cocina lo despertó, por lo que fue a ver para encontrarse con Temari, quién estaba preparando unos huevos, Naruto le rogó que le preparase a él también ya que Shikamaru aún no daba señales de querer despertar. Finalmente, ambos rubios se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar y conversaron un rato, Naruto terminó contándole a Temari lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Hinata.

-*Sigh* por eso digo que estas cosas sólo me pasan a mí.- se quejó el rubio mientras se servía té.

-Insisto en que deberías hablar con ella Naruto. ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres son tan cobardes? Sinceramente no lo entiendo.- Comentó Temari. En eso, unos perezosos pasos se acercaron a la cocina.

-Ugh… mi cabeza…- Shikamaru hizo su aparición. La cabeza quería sinceramente, reventarle.

-Hasta que te dignas a despertar hombre!- lo regañó Temari.

-Tsk, mujer… baja el tono… que me duele la cabeza.- se quejó el Nara.

-Hmp, con esas tres botellas de sake que te tomaste ayer no me extraña! ¿Qué rayos te pasa Shikamaru? Voy a empezar a creer que tienes problemas con el alcohol, no te mides cuando tomas!

-Antes de regañarme, podrías darme algo por favor…- le rogó el Nara, ya no soportaba el dolor.

-Te paso unos analgésicos.- dijo Naruto mientras se disponía a ir a buscar las medicinas.

-CHICOS!- Se oyeron los chillidos de Karin. A Shikamaru le explotó literalmente la cabeza con ese chillido.

-¿QUÉ PASA KARIN?!- Ahora chilló Naruto.

 _"Odio mi vida…"_ pensó el Nara… apenas… XD

-Chicos…- Karin entró a la cocina pálida cómo un fantasma. Todos la miraron.- Es Shiho…

-¿Qué pasa con Shiho?- preguntó Shikamaru preocupado, no le gustaba para nada el semblante de Karin.

-Es Shiho chicos…- Karin estaba apenas. Naruto no aguantó.

-Habla Karin! ¿Qué pasa con Shiho?!- chilló nuevamente el rubio.

-Shiho se fue del departamento!

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. Shikamaru quedó en shock, el dolor de cabeza se le había esfumado por completo con aquella noticia, Temari se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creerlo, y Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Pero cómo que Shiho se fue?!- preguntó el pelinegro confuso.

-Se fue te dicen! Se fue!- le gritó molesta la pelirroja al Nara.

Temari intentó calmar a Karin acotando que talvez la chica solo habría salido a algún lado, pero Karin le dijo que se había llevado todas sus cosas. Temari y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas, no comprendían por qué rayos se iría. En eso Naruto recordó algo.

-Esperen!- dijo de repente el rubio captando la atención de Shikamaru y las chicas.- Yo vi a Shiho esta mañana. La vi salir con…

-¿Con quién Naruto?- le preguntó Temari.

-Con Fumiko-chan…

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?!- exclamó el Nara, ¿qué mierda tenía que ver Fumiko con Shiho? Por su lado, Temari tenía una sospecha de lo que pudo haber pasado.

-Shikamaru.- la rubia llamó a su novio, éste la miró.- Hay que salir a buscarla.

-Sí. Naruto, anda a buscar a Shiho, anda a la universidad, a esos institutos de ecología que le gustan.- planeó el Nara, luego se giró a las chicas.- Ustedes vayan a los teatros y recorran las calles, a ella le encantan esos lugares! Temari, avisale a Karito y a Lee, ellos también nos pueden ayudar.

En eso el Nara se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-Oi! ¿y tú adónde vas?!- preguntó confuso el rubio.

-Yo voy a ir a hablar inmediatamente con Fumiko!- dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

-Te acompaño.- le dijo Temari.

-No Temari, esto es algo entre ella y yo, no voy a permitir que esa mujer se siga metiendo en mi vida y con la gente que quiero!- dijo decidido el Nara, mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la frente a su novia.- Te llamaré para que nos juntemos a buscar a Shiho.

En eso, Shikamaru se vistió como flecha y partió a la casa de Fumiko.

000

Fumiko estaba leyendo una revista en su cuarto cuando de repente entró su sirvienta Momoko.

-Fumiko-san, la buscan.- dijo la muchacha.

-Di que no estoy! Estoy ocupada!- respondió sin interés la muchacha.

-Pues… él desea verla urgente me dijo.

-¿Él?- Fumiko enarcó una ceja.

-El joven Shikamaru.- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Fumiko prácticamente saltó de la cama.

-Pero mujer inútil! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Shikamaru?!- Fumiko salió como flecha de su habitación hacia la sala de estar.

 _"Hm… arrastrada… ¬¬"_ pensó cruelmente Momoko.

-Shikamaru! Que agradable sorpresa!- exclamó Fumiko alegremente al ver al Nara.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Shiho?!- Shikamaru se fue sin rodeos.

-¿A Shiho? Nada! ¿Qué le voy a decir yo?!- se hizo la desentendida la pelinegra.

\- Fumiko no me mientas! Shiho se fue del departamento!- espetó molesto el pelinegro.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _"Maldita cobarde mosca muerta!"_ maldijo mentalmente la Uchiha. En eso se sentó en el sofá.

-Shika por favor creeme, yo no tengo nada que ver con que Shiho se haya ido del departamento.- se excusó la muchacha.

-Naruto las vio esta mañana salir del departamento juntas! ¿Es así o no?!

 _"Naruto hijo de puta!"_ pensó furiosa la muchacha, siempre molestando como una asquerosa mosca ese rubio.

-Sí es verdad.- no tuvo más opción que admitirlo.

-¿Y se puede saber que mierda fuiste a hacer al departamento Fumiko?

-Yo… yo solo fui a verte mi amor-

-TÚ Y YO YA NO SOMOS NADA FUMIKO!- La interrumpió el Nara molesto, mientras se acercaba a ella.- Tú ya no tienes nada que ir a hacer a mi departamento. Así que dime de una puta vez. ¿Qué le dijiste a Shiho?! Porque estoy seguro que le dijiste algo que la molestó mucho.

-Sí, así es. Yo le dije algo.- se sinceró la pelinegra con tono serio. Shikamaru la miró atento.- Yo le dije algo que se lo merecía! Sí! Se lo merecía por fresca!

-Pero ¿de qué me estás hablando Fumiko?- Shikamaru ya no entendía nada.

-Shiho está enamorada de ti!

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos. Fumiko simplemente se cruzó de brazos y esperó la reacción del muchacho.

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru estaba totalmente crispado.- Tú estás loca! Yo conozco a Shiho desde hace dos años, somos amigos!

-Bueno para que veas tú como son las cosas!- lo regañó la Uchiha.- Shiho desde hace dos años que se derrite por ti!

Shikamaru no podía creerlo, pero lamentablemente su cerebro empezó a atar cabos de todas aquellas reacciones de Shiho que él nunca supo comprender, ahora podía entenderlo…

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó Shikamaru con algo de miedo. Él conocía muy bien a Fumiko y sabía lo despiadada que podía llegar a ser, quizás qué cosas le habría dicho!

-Bueno, le dije que tenía que olvidarse de ti y contarte toda la verdad, sino yo te la iba a contar, ya que la inútil de tu novia no es capaz de defenderte como corresponde!- exclamó molesta la pelinegra.

-Espera…- A Shikamaru se le desfiguró la cara.- ¿Temari sabe?!

-Sí, yo misma le conté. Esperaba que con su carácter "fuerte" y "autoritario" pondría en su lugar a esa mujercita, pero como ves, a tu noviecita le salió el corazón de abuela y se compadeció de Shiho.- explicó Fumiko.- Por lo que no tuve más opción que actuar yo, para poner en su lugar a esa mujer! Es lo correcto ¿no?

Shikamaru se sentía nauseabundo con esa mujer, no tenía corazón, ¿cómo rayos pudo involucrarse con ella? Definitivamente fue un completo imbécil.

-Tú estás loca Fumiko.- dijo finalmente el Nara mientras se daba media vuelta y se disponía a irse.

-Shikamaru, ¿Adónde vas?!- Fumiko lo siguió.

-Pues me voy! Ya averigüé lo que quería averiguar así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí!- Shikamaru miró a Fumiko con una mirada gélida llena de odio.- Hasta nunca Fumiko.

Shikamaru se largó de la residencia Uchiha, dejando a una Fumiko completamente paralizada, jamás lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando había ocurrido lo de Karito en el cumpleaños de Choji. Se apoyó en la pared mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro. La odiaba, ahora definitivamente la odiaba. Ella misma había cavado su propia tumba con sus actos. Los celos hacia Karito… el haber manipulado a su antojo toda su relación con Shikamaru… todo lo ocurrido con Temari… los escándalos… el haber intentado matar a Karito… y ahora… el haberse metido con Shiho…

 _"Todo esto es tu culpa…"_ pensó furiosa la pelinegra, si ella no hubiese aparecido en su vida, si nunca se hubiese cruzado con ella en el País del Mar, si no se hubiesen venido juntas a Konoha, si no se hubiesen conocido en ese maldito aeropuerto…

" _Me las vas a pagar Sabaku no Temari… te juro que me las vas a pagar…"_

000

Shiho caminaba por el parque con su maleta cerca del río, ya estaba atardeciendo y sinceramente no hallaba que hacer. No tuvo el coraje de irse, estuvo a punto de subirse al bus, pero al final… no lo hizo. Ahora simplemente deambulaba por Konoha intentando aclarar su mente, pero mientras miraba el correr del agua una vocecita la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Que hay Shiho!- dijo aquella voz. Shiho se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Karito.

-Karito! ¿qué… qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha nerviosa.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.- dijo la castaña mientras miraba su maleta.- ¿Vas a algún lado Shiho?

La rubia se abrazó a sí misma en señal de nerviosismo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Creo… que es un poco obvio ¿no?- señaló la chica.

-Sí, puedo ver que te fuiste del depa, pero… no se me ocurre por qué lo harías.- Karito la miró fijo, mientras que Shiho simplemente se sonrojaba.- ¿Estás enamorada de él verdad?

Shiho la miró atónita. ¿Cómo rayos…?

-Siempre lo sospeché no te preocupes, nadie me ha dicho nada.- se precipitó la castaña.

-Hmp, tal parece que todo el mundo se dio cuenta menos él.- dijo apenada la muchacha mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol, luego miró a Karito, quién se sentó junto a ella.- Perdóname Karito, siempre fui reacia contigo, porque me moría de celos de la cercanía que tenías con él. Algo que yo jamás podría siquiera ostentar a tener.

Karito simplemente guardó silencio y la miró atenta.

-Sí, es verdad. Me enamoré de él apenas lo conocí, fue tan tonto.- contó la rubia sonrojada.- Él simplemente me miró y quedé prendada de él. Y cuando lo fui conociendo más a fondo, más me fui enamorando de él, pero luego llegó ella…

-Fumiko.- dijo Karito con tono de fastidio.

-Sí, no sabes cuanto la odié. Detestaba como lo trataba, pero… él la había escogido a ella y bueno… cómo no, si ella era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, con carácter, algo que yo jamás podría ofrecerle a Shikamaru. Y lo peor de todo era que… también estabas tú.- Shiho miró a Karito.- Ni siquiera podía ostentar el ser su mejor amiga, porque tú ya lo eras. Así que sólo podía ser una amiga más, sin nada especial. Cuando terminó con Fumiko fui feliz, por un minuto creí que por fin podría tener el valor de decirle mis sentimientos, pero… apareció ella… la guinda de la torta… Sabaku no Temari. Ahí si que ni siquiera lo intenté, no sólo por el hecho de que ella era superior a mí en todos los aspectos sino porque… él definitivamente la ama.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron del rostro de la rubia.

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer allí Karito, sólo soy un estorbo. A Shikamaru le da igual si estoy o no allí. Yo no significo nada para él, sólo soy… Shiho.

-Ese es el punto.- dijo finalmente la castaña. Shiho la miró.- Eres Shiho, la mejor amiga de Shikamaru.

-Pero tú…

-Nah, yo soy prácticamente su hermana.- dijo la chica despreocupada, en eso Shiho iba a abrir la boca, pero Karito se adelantó.- E Ino es su media hermana, por lo tanto… el puesto de "mejor amiga" queda para ti ^^

-No trates de hacerme sentir mejor Karito, sé que no significo nada especial para Shikamaru.- acotó la rubia apenada.

-Si no fueses nada especial para él, no tendría a todo Konoha buscándote.- dijo Karito mirando el horizonte.

-¿qué…?- Shiho la miró perpleja.

-Shikamaru nos mandó a todos a buscarte por todo Konoha. Y creeme que no va a descansar hasta encontrarte. Hasta ese punto eres de especial para él Shiho.- dijo la castaña mirando fijamente a Shiho.- Él te quiere Shiho, talvez no de la misma forma que tú a él, pero significas mucho para él, eso te lo aseguro. Creeme, una vez que Shikamaru te agarra cariño, es muy difícil que deje de quererte a menos que le hagas daño, como es el caso de Fumiko.

Shiho no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, vaya que había sido una tonta, una reverenda tonta. Siempre tuvo el cariño de Shikamaru, pero no quería creerlo, es verdad que él jamás la vería de la forma en que veía a Temari, pero con tener un lugar en su corazón… con eso le bastaba.

-Arigato, Karito.- agradeció la rubia de corazón.

-Mejor vuelve a casa que vas a tener a ese hombre con los nervios de punta todo el santo día.

Shiho sonrió, pero Karito tenía razón. Era hora de volver a casa.

000

Ya había caído la noche, y en el departamento de Naruto estaban todos neuróticos por Shiho.

-No me cabe en la cabeza que Shiho se haya ido.- decía Shikamaru en el sofá. La habían buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, pero ningún rastro de ella.

-Bueno, pues créelo! Porque Shiho se fue! ¿entiendes?! Se fue!- le espetó Karin en la cara. Nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que todo este lío de Fumiko no era nada más que por culpa del Nara.

-Pero Karin, ¿Por qué se iría?- preguntó Lee, a él tampoco le cabía en la cabeza el motivo por el que Shiho se iría del departamento.

-Preguntale a tu amigo.- dijo la pelirroja desafiante mientras apuntaba al Nara.

-¿Tú sabes algo Shikamaru?- Lee miró a su amigo.

Shikamaru miró a Lee, pero no tenía caso ocultarle nada.

-*sigh* Fumiko estuvo aquí en la mañana y al parecer le dijo algo.- explicó el chico de coleta.

-¿Algo como que?- preguntó Lee.

Shikamaru iba a responder, pero en ese instante tocaron el timbre. Karin fue a abrir y su corazón saltó de alegría al ver que era…

-Shiho!- Karin la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras que los tres hombres se levantaban del sofá. Lee y Naruto corrieron a abrazar a Shiho, mientras que el Nara se quedó atrás rezagado.

-Chicos.- dijo la muchacha seria mientras miraba al Nara.- Antes de explicar nada… tengo que… hablar con Shikamaru.

Karin, Naruto y Lee quedaron de piedra, mientras que Shikamaru solamente miraba a Shiho sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Umm, ¿te parece si vamos a tomarnos algo?- le preguntó la rubia al pelinegro.

Shikamaru simplemente asintió, por un lado estaba aliviado por el regreso de su amiga y por el otro… tenía que admitirlo… algo nervioso, pero esperaba que pudiesen aclarar todo este asunto.

 ***snif* capítulo emotivo lo sé T_T. Todas las que quieran asesinar a Fumiko pongan su arma aquí ( insertar arma) XD. Yo le daría con una metralleta muahahaha**

 **Kari: Ay linda! que bueno que te este entreteniendo con mi humilde fic haha, sí le quise poner más escenitas candentes desde el capi 100 y más acción también. Y para tu deleite se vienen más escenitas hot así que te tendré más que entretenida.**

 **Shiho por fin se va a sincerar con Shikamaru, ¿qué irá a pasar?! A esperar el próximo capi haha**

 **Besitos y abrazos byebye.**


	118. Capítulo 118: ¡Olvídate de la apuesta!

**Bien! No las dejo esperando más! Por fin sabremos que pasará entre Shiho y Shikamaru jeje.**

 **Por otro lado Matsuri toma una decisión con respecto a la famosa "apuesta" con Kiba, ¿Cómo reaccionará el chico salvaje?!**

 **Advertencia: Escenitas subidas de tono y... LEMON! Quedan advertidos muahahahaha. ENJOY!**

 **Capítulo 118: "¡Olvídate de la apuesta!"**

Shikamaru y Shiho habían ido a un bar-restorán a servirse algo y aprovechar de conversar.

-Shiho no sabes lo feliz que estoy porque hayas vuelto, en serio.- se sinceró el Nara con su amiga. Si no hubiese vuelto de seguro la hubiese seguido buscando por días hasta encontrarla.

-Sí, gracias Shika, pero… yo quería darte una explicación- dijo nerviosa la muchacha.- por lo que pasó la otra noche.

-No Shiho! No tienes ninguna explicación que darme, sólo… se nos pasaron las copas y nos quedamos dormidos es todo!

-Pero Shikamaru, hay cosas que tú no sabes.

Shikamaru la quedó mirando, ya había captado que era lo que la acongojaba.

-Mira, en la tarde fui a hablar con Fumiko-

-¿Hablaste con Fumiko?!- interrumpió Shiho aterrada, quizás que le habría dicho.

-Sí, fui a ponerla en su lugar.- explicó molesto el Nara.- Ella no tiene ningún derecho a tratarte así y menos ahora que ya no somos nada!

-Lo sé, pero puedo entenderla sabes.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Shikamaru confuso.

-Mira, en general las mujeres luchan por lo que quieren.- explicó Shiho.- El que yo sea una quedada no significa que todas seamos así.

-Ya Shiho, no empieces con eso. Sé perfectamente lo "variadas" que son ustedes.- dijo el Nara fastidiado.- No te minimices por ser un poco más tranquila.

\- Shika, yo sé muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo. Si yo tuviera el tercio de la personalidad de la tonta de Fumiko o incluso de Temari, talvez yo podría…- Shiho se trabó en ese instante.

-¿Podrías que…?- Shikamaru la miró fijo.

 _"Ya no hay vuelta atrás Shiho"_ la muchacha respiró hondo y se mentalizó para por fin decir aquellas palabras que jamás creyó que sería capaz de decirle al Nara.

-Shikamaru, yo estoy enamorada de ti.- le dijo la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada hacia el lado.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par, Shiho lo miró de reojo, mientras que Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Shiho tomó la palabra.

-Vamos Shikamaru.- dijo ultranerviosa la chica.- No me digas que te dio vergüenza jeje.

-No… pero…- Shikamaru no hallaba que decir.- lo que pasa es que estoy sorprendido Shiho.

-Bueno… no es para tanto. Es totalmente normal que las chicas como yo, de estilo maternal, se enamoren de su amigo, más aún si es cercano, pasa siempre.- explicó la muchacha apelando a la lógica.

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo no me di cuenta…?

-Bueno Shikamaru, porque yo no quise que te dieras cuenta.

-Pero, me podrías haber dicho.

-Que te podría haber dicho Shikamaru! Que desde que te conocí que estoy enamorada de ti?!- exclamó Shiho nerviosa y algo molesta.

-Pero… somos amigos Shiho… supuestamente nos tenemos confianza ¿no?

-Sí.- dijo la muchacha.- pero yo no tengo por qué exponer algo tan íntimo que además no tiene ningún futuro, porque antes tenías a Fumiko, y ahora… estás con Temari.

Shikamaru simplemente guardó silencio y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Se sentía mal, quizás cuanto habría sufrido Shiho cuando estuvo con Fumiko.

Shiho notó su malestar por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Ya si no es para tanto Shikamaru.- dijo la chica, ya algo más relajada.- Mejor pidamos la cuenta, ya es tarde. Vamos al departamento, total todo va a seguir igual que antes.

Shikamaru la miró fijo.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó serio el muchacho.

-Sí! Segurisima!- dijo la muchacha inflando el pecho. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír y contagiar a la rubia, por Kami! Que problema! Quién se hubiese imaginado que Shiho tendría esos sentimientos por él, pero esperaba que la rubia supiera sobrellevarlo, él la quería por supuesto y mucho, pero obviamente jamás podría corresponderle, porque su corazón ya tenía dueña y sinceramente hablando, no le interesaba nadie más que ella, su novia, su mujer, Sabaku no Temari.

000

Al otro día, en Senju, Matsuri estaba arreglándose en el baño cuando cierto pelirrojo entró abruptamente.

-¿Gaara?!- La chica lo miró confusa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Oye Friki subnormal! Ven y pelea como hombre!- se escuchaba la voz de Kiba desde afuera. Matsuri se asomó por la ventana para ver a Kiba junto a unos muchachos del salón 3-2 que eran bastante corpulentos.

-Cobarde! ¿Qué se cree?! Iré a darle su merecido.- la castaña se dispuso a ir a reclamarle a Kiba por molestar a su novio, pero Gaara la tomó del brazo.

-No Matsuri! No vale la pena.- dijo por fin el muchacho.

-No Gaara! Ya es suficiente! A este imbécil hay que ponerlo en su lugar de una vez por todas.- en eso sonó el timbre para alivio de Gaara.

-Te salvaste Sabaku no! Pero ya verás a la salida! Vamos chicos!- exclamó Kiba mientras se alejaba del baño.

Gaara suspiró, pero Matsuri lo miró de forma reprobatoria.

-No sé por qué no te defiendes Gaara, eres mucho más fuerte que él!- se quejó la castaña mientras inflaba los cachetes enfadada, se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al pelirrojo. Gaara sonrió, se veía endemoniadamente adorable. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la cintura.

-Gracias Matsuri.- le susurró Gaara al oído, cosa que estremeció hasta la médula a la castaña. Se giró hacia él para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que le robaban el sueño. Gaara no perdió el tiempo y tomó el rostro de Matsuri para acercarla a su boca y comenzar a besar a su chica. Matsuri por supuesto que le correspondió, pero cuando el beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, Matsuri decidió cortarlo.

-Gaara No!- dijo la chica apartándolo un poco y respirando entrecortado.- Estamos en el baño de chicas podría venir alguien.

Gaara hizo caso omiso y ahora comenzó a besarle el cuello provocando que a Matsuri se le salieran unos gemidos. Nuevamente el pelirrojo atrapó la boca de Matsuri, a lo que la castaña no pudo seguir resistiéndose y rodeó el cuello de su novio para profundizar más el beso. Con sus manos lo agarró de la nuca e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del muchacho, quién gustoso la recibió para que ambas lenguas comenzaran a danzar en las bocas de ambos. Gaara, completamente excitado, agarró a Matsuri por las nalgas y la levantó para posarla a un costado del lavamanos, la muchacha, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para poder sentir con sus manos su formado abdomen. Por Kami! Que adoraba sentir cada curva del perfecto abdomen de su novio, era simplemente un deleite, y a Gaara, le fascinaba que lo hiciera. Gaara la acariciaba por sobre la ropa, deslizando sus manos desde la espalda de la chica hasta sus muslos, desde allí comenzó a ascender hasta llegar a su falda y deslizar sus manos por debajo de ésta. Hábilmente deslizó las braguitas de Matsuri por sus piernas para sacárselas, mientras la muchacha le desabrochaba el pantalón. Se miraron fijo, cada uno denotando pasión y deseo en sus ojos, un deseo ferviente por unirse en ese instante. Gaara separó las piernas de Matsuri y posicionó su ya prominente erección en la entrepierna de ella. Matsuri se aferró a Gaara y mientras volvía a besarlo apasionadamente el muchacho comenzó a penetrarla, provocando unos exquisitos gemidos en la muchacha que fueron totalmente acallados dentro de la boca de Gaara. Matsuri se separó un poco de él para ella misma comenzar a desabrocharse su blusa. Gaara se detuvo para contemplar sus senos cubiertos por ese condenado brasier, como le gustaría arrancárselo de una sola mordida para poder ver nuevamente esos níveos y deliciosos senos. Gaara siguió penetrándola mientras mordía su cuello y acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la blusa de Matsuri, sus manos se dirigían hacia un lugar en específico, el maldito broche! Gaara intentó desabrocharlo, pero como todo un inexperto, le estaba costando.

-Vamos Gaara!- gemía Matsuri totalmente extasiada.- Desabrochalo!

Cuando el muchacho por fin logró desabrocharlo, cierta rubia, que había decidido ir al baño antes de entrar a clases, hizo su aparición.

-Gaara!- chilló Temari al ver la escena.

Gaara y Matsuri giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de la rubia, por impulso ambos se taparon mientras que Matsuri se bajaba del lavabo.

-Temari… no es lo que crees… yo solo…- intentó decir Gaara, pero Temari lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-Gaara por Kami! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si los pilla alguien más? O peor! Si los hubiese pillado Tsubasa?!- acotó histerizada la rubia.

-Temari-chan!- dijo Matsuri roja como tomate.- Lo siento mucho! Yo…

-Ya ya! No se preocupen! Sólo tengan cuidado por favor!- acotó la muchacha ya algo más tranquila. Ambos chicos asintieron.- Bueno… ¿qué están esperando ustedes dos?! arréglense y vayan a clases!

Gaara y Matsuri se arreglaron a la velocidad de la luz y salieron pitando hacia sus salones.

-*sigh* miren que atracando en el baño por Kami…- susurró para sí Temari mientras procedía a lavarse la cara.

000

Ya en el segundo recreo, Matsuri fue a comprar un pequeño snack para ella y Yukata, y al volver dónde su amiga se encontró de frentón con Kiba.

-Hey Matsuri! ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó el chico salvaje.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó cortante la chica.

-Bien bien. Pero tengo una piedrita en el zapato.- acotó el muchacho.

-¿Qué sería?- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues… ¿Cuándo vas a patear al friki ese? A mi parecer ya lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, se nota con solo verle la cara de baboso cuando está contigo.

Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Demonios! Por un tiempo creyó que Kiba ya se había olvidado de la maldita apuesta, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, había llegado la hora de aclarar las cosas con Kiba y cortar con esto.

-Nunca!- le respondió desafiante Matsuri.- No voy a terminar con Gaara.

Kiba se quedó mirándola perplejo.

-¿qué?!

-Lo que oíste! No voy a terminar con Gaara!- Matsuri lo miró decidida.

-Ja! ¿y se puede saber por qué?- preguntó incrédulo el chico. Matsuri no le respondió, sólo desvió la mirada avergonzada.- A ver Matsuri… ¿Qué está pasando? No me digas que…

Matsuri lo miró de reojo nerviosa. Kiba no era tan estúpido, por lo que se dio cuenta al instante.

-Matsuri…- la miró incrédulo.- ¿Te enamoraste de él?!

La cara de Matsuri se tornó de todos los colores rojizos posibles. En eso Kiba estalló en carcajadas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Matsuri se enfureció porque el chico se burlara de ella y por fin pudo hablar.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Inuzuka?!- le espetó la muchacha.

-Eso!- dijo el chico volviendo a respirar.- Por un minuto… creí… que te habías enamorado del friki subnormal hahahahahahaha.

-Deja de decirle así Kiba!- esta vez la castaña se lo dijo con tono serio.- y olvídate de la apuesta!

Kiba paró de reír y miró a Matsuri.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Se acabo Kiba! No me interesa tu dinero, puedes guardártelo! Ya no seré parte de esto!

-¿Qué?- Kiba comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Matsuri.- Matsuri… tú de verdad…

-Sí Kiba!- dijo seriamente la chica.- Estoy enamorada de Gaara! Y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie le haga daño! Así que metete tu apuesta donde mejor te quepa!

En eso la muchacha se alejó, dejando a un perplejo Kiba.

-Ah! Y una cosa más.- Matsuri se giró para ver a Kiba. Éste la miró.- Ni se te ocurra volver a molestarlo, porque te las verás conmigo Inuzuka!

La castaña dio media vuelta y se dirigió dónde su amiga.

-Hmp, vamos a ver quién rie al último Matsuri… a Kiba Inuzuka no se le traiciona…- dijo para sí el chico salvaje con una mirada sombría mientras veía cómo Matsuri se sentaba bajo un árbol con Yukata.

000

A la salida de Senju, todos los alumnos de segundo y tercero estaban emocionadísimos, ya que Tsubasa había anunciado que el aniversario del instituto se celebraría en "Will of Fire".

Gaara había salido como de costumbre para esperar a Matsuri, pero fue abordado por cierto castaño.

-Oye Sabaku no!- lo llamó Kiba. Gaara desvió su mirada hacia el castaño quién le hizo una seña de que se acercara.- Tengo que decirte algo.

Gaara, con cautela, se acercó a Kiba.

-¿Qué quieres Inuzuka?- preguntó Gaara no de muy buena gana.

-Oi oi! Que vengo en son de paz!- dijo Kiba alzando los brazos.- ¿Cómo vas con Matsuri? Se ve que te tiene bien enganchado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

-No en realidad no, pero yo que tú no me ilusionaría tanto Sabaku no, además, ¿de verdad crees que una chica como Matsuri se fijaría en ti en serio?- se burló Kiba. Gaara lo miró totalmente desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-*sigh* mira friki, seré sincero contigo. Todo esto fue una apuesta que hice con ella. Quería vengarme de ti por haberme quitado a Tamaki.- explicó Kiba.- Le dije a Matsuri que te enamorara y una vez que te tuviera así tal cual estás te pateara, pero… tal parece que le diste pena, así que la muy zorra me traicionó.

Gaara se enfureció y agarró a Kiba de la camisa para acorrarlo en la pared.

-Retira lo dicho!- le dijo furioso el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- Kiba lo miró perplejo.- ¿No me crees o qué?

-Por supuesto que no te creo! Matsuri no es asi! Ella jamás haría algo como eso!

-Hmp, por favor Gaara. ¿No te pareció extraño que ella "De repente" "Magicamente" se acercara a ti?

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Lo hizo únicamente porque yo se lo pedí.- en eso el chico levantó un maletín.- Y aquí tienes la prueba de ello.

Gaara soltó a Kiba y miró el maletín.

-Le dije que le pagaría 50 mil si te enamoraba, así de simple y sencillo y ella aceptó. Además, le dije que tendría un bono extra ya que… por si no sabes, ella se muere por mi.- en eso Kiba miró hacia la escalera para ver a cierta castaña- Matsuri! Que bueno que llegas! Aquí tengo tu recompensa por tanto sacrificio.

Kiba se acercó a Matsuri para entregarle el maletín y Matsuri quedó completamente confundida.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó confusa la muchacha. En eso se acercó a su novio ignorando por completo a Kiba- ¿Gaara?

El muchacho, quién tenía la mirada baja, alzó la cabeza para mirar fríamente a Matsuri.

-Dime que no es cierto.- dijo el muchacho.

-¿El qué Gaara?- Matsuri no entendía nada.

-¿Te acercaste a mi porque apostaste con Inuzuka?- preguntó el pelirrojo. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, todos estos maravillosos momentos pasados con Matsuri… no podía ser verdad.

Matsuri se puso pálida como un fantasma y no pudo responder.

-Ay Matsuri ya para con la actuación! Se acabó!- le dijo el castaño.- Aquí tienes tus 50 mil, soy un hombre de palabra. Cumpliste con tu parte, así que te daré tu recompensa.

-Cierra la boca imbécil!- le gritó Matsuri. Luego miró a Gaara.- Gaara… puedo explicarte… no es lo que crees yo-

-¿Fue una apuesta si o no Matsuri?!- alzó la voz el pelirrojo.

Ya no tenía opción, estaba acorralada, pero tenía que explicarle como fueron realmente las cosas.

-Sí, Gaara.- reconoció la castaña con la mirada baja.- Si fue una apuesta.

El corazón de Gaara se rompió literalmente en mil pedazos, osea que todo… todo lo que habían vivido no había sido nada más que una ilusión, una cruel actuación por parte de Matsuri y él había caído en los encantos de la castaña para que ella jugara con él.

-Pero eso fue al principio Gaara! Después las cosas cambiaron! Yo me enamoré de ti en serio!- intentó explicarle la chica, pero Gaara no la escuchaba, ya no quería hacerlo, su mundo se había ido al carajo. El chico sin siquiera mirarla se dispuso a irse pasándola de largo. Matsuri le agarró del brazo.- Gaara espera!

-Sueltame Matsuri.- Gaara la miró con una frialdad que te calaba los huesos.- No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca mas.

Matsuri por inercia lo soltó. Mientras el muchacho se alejaba, unas lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de la castaña y cayó de rodillas al piso, ya que sus piernas no resistieron más de la conmoción. En eso un aplauso la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Wow Matsuri! Tú te llevas el premio a la actuación.- acotó Kiba.- Casi, pero casi me haces creer que de verdad te habías enamorado de él, pero bueno… es obvio que no. Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ese imbécil.

Matsuri se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia Kiba.

-¿Vas a darme mi dinero?- preguntó calmadamente la chica.

-Oh claro! Aquí tienes.- el muchacho le entregó el maletín. Al tomarlo, Matsuri se lo lanzó a la cara, provocando que el Inuzuka cayera al piso.- Oi! ¿Qué te pasa loca?!

-Eres un hijo de puta Kiba!- bramó Matsuri.- Eres la peor escoria que pude haber conocido! Maldigo el día en que siquiera me fije en ti! No eres más que un resentido atarantado que no puede superar que la novia lo dejó por otro!

-Oye no me trates as-

-YO TE TRATO COMO TE MERECES INUZUKA!- Chilló Matsuri.- No tenías ningún derecho a hacerle esto a Gaara!

-Ha! ¿desde cuando que te importa tanto?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Eres estúpido o qué?! Ya te lo dije! me enamoré de Gaara! Y ahora por tu culpa…- Matsuri comenzó a golpear a Kiba.- Por tu culpa ahora no quiere saber nada de mi! Te odio!

-Oye no te pongas agresiva.- acotó Kiba bloqueando sus ataques.- Además, aún no te doy la segunda parte del premio ;)

Matsuri lo miró con la cara totalmente desfigurada mientras el chico intentaba tomarle la mano, a lo cual Matsuri se la golpeó.

-No te atrevas a tocarme Inuzuka.- le dijo la chica con mirada asesina.

-Oh vamos Matsuri! No seas tonta que no tendrás otra oportunidad. Además entre yo y el friki no hay por donde perderse ¿no?- dijo el muchacho guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí, tienes razón… no hay por dónde perderse.- acotó la castaña acercándose a Kiba.- Porque tú no le llegas ni a los talones a Gaara. Y lo sabes perfectamente, por eso lo odias tanto. Porque sabes que tanto yo como Tamaki morimos por él! Mientras que tú para nosotras no eres nadie!

Kiba quedó literalmente de piedra.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi Inuzuka, devuélvete al hoyo de dónde saliste y quédate allí!- en eso Matsuri dio media vuelta y se fue del recinto.

Kiba notó que ya había una buena aglomeración de alumnos de Senju que habían presenciado todo el espectáculo, por lo que el muchacho explotó y comenzó a perseguirlos por chismosos.

000

Matsuri había intentado llamar por celular a Gaara, pero el pelirrojo lo había apagado, llamó a su casa, pero no le contestaban, fue al departamento del chico, pero Kankuro le dijo que no quería verla. Resignada, Matsuri volvió a su casa, ya se le habían secado los lagrimales de tanto llorar y sus ojos ya estaban enrojecidos, en eso al llegar a la reja de su casa se encontró con Tamaki, quién la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Es cierto lo que escuché Matsuri?- preguntó la muchacha.- ¿Es cierto lo de la apuesta?

-*sigh* no es asunto tuyo.- Matsuri intentó entrar a su casa, pero Tamaki la agarró del brazo.

-Por supuesto que es asunto mío! Gaara es mi amigo!

-Sueltame Tamaki!- Matsuri se zafó del agarre de la chica.- Tú y yo ya no somos amigas, así que lárgate de mi casa!

-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Gaara ¿me oíste?- le advirtió la chica.

Matsuri la miró completamente anonadada.

-¿Vas a aprovecharte verdad? Ahora que Gaara ya no quiere saber nada de mí vas a ir tras él ¿cierto? Eres una maldita zorra!- le espetó Matsuri nada más que para recibir una cachetada de Tamaki.

-No voy a permitirte que me trates así!

\- ¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE TRATE TAMAKI?! SI TODO ME LO QUITAS?! ME QUITASTE A KIBA Y AHORA ME QUIERES QUITAR A GAARA?!-Chilló la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos. Tamaki abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué dices Matsuri?

-Yo te presenté a Kiba… y tú… lo primero que hiciste fue agarrártelo. Yo no quise decirte nada porque te veías tan feliz con él, así que me resigné y los dejé tranquilos. Después cuando terminaste con él, vi mi oportunidad pero… a Kiba no le interesa nadie que no seas tú Tamaki. Por eso hizo lo de la apuesta, porque está dolido, está dolido porque lo traicionaste con Gaara.- explicó Matsuri.- Yo… simplemente acepté porque fui una tonta… una tonta que no quería aceptar que jamás tendría una oportunidad con Kiba, pero luego… pasó lo peor que me podría haber pasado… me enamoré… me enamoré de Sabaku no Gaara. No importó cuanto intenté resistirme, desde el primer momento que me acerqué a él en serio empecé a sentir cosas por él y al final… caí como una tonta. Ahora… puedo entenderte Tamaki, puedo entender el por qué te fijaste en él, ya que… yo siento lo mismo.

-Matsuri yo… jamás creí que te sintieras así.- dijo Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho amiga.

Tamaki abrazó a Matsuri y ambas chicas no pudieron evitar el comenzar a llorar juntas, tantos sentimientos reprimidos. Ahora comprendían a la perfección a la otra.

000

Shikamaru y Temari estaban conversando en el departamento de la rubia y, entre tantas conversaciones, terminaron hablando de Shiho.

-Es un alivio que haya vuelto sana y salva.- acotó tranquila Temari.

-Si…- dijo pensativo el Nara, luego miró a su rubia.- ¿Tú sabías… bueno… eso…?

Temari lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿"Eso" qué?- preguntó la rubia.

-Bueno… de que Shiho… pues…- el Nara desvió un poco la mirada y se rascó la nuca.

-¿De que está enamorada de ti? ¿eso?

Shikamaru asintió. En eso Temari le explicó lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Shiho.

-Vaya.- acotó Shikamaru sorprendido.- No conocía ese lado maternal tuyo.

-Creeme que hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí ;)- dijo coqueta la muchacha.

Shikamaru se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cintura y acercarse a su rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué? Creí que ya te conocía "entera".- dijo el chico mirándola de pies a cabeza de forma lujuriosa.

-Hmp, te sorprenderías de las facetas que aún no conoces de mi.- le explicó la muchacha mientras tomaba el rostro del Nara y comenzaba a besarlo lenta y pausadamente, provocando que el muchacho se erectara al instante mientras le correspondía. Temari se separó de él parsimoniosamente y lo miró fijo a sus orbes marrones mientras se relamía sus labios.- ¿Estás listo Nara?

-eh? ¿listo para qué?- preguntó confuso el muchacho.

-¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?- preguntó la muchacha rozando sus labios y mirándolo, Shikamaru no respondió, sólo la miró perplejo. ¿A qué se refería? Temari se acercó a su oído para susurrarle sensualmente.- Aún eres mi esclavo sexual Nara, así que más te vale que me complazcas porque sino te echaré a la calle, vago.

Shikamaru no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando la rubia lo empujó bruscamente hacia la pared y comenzó, literalmente, a devorárselo. Todo pasó tan rápido que el chico no se dio ni cuenta y ya estaban en la habitación de la rubia. Temari se separó de él y lo empujó hacia su cama para que la contemplara. Temari comenzó a levantarse la falda del instituto y Shikamaru se tuvo que morder el labio inferior.

 _"Por Kamisama, ¿qué pretende esta mujer?"_ pensaba Shikamaru sin dejar de mirar atento cada movimiento de su rubia. En eso Temari comenzó a deslizar sus braguitas por sus esbeltas piernas ante la mirada atónita del Nara. Una vez que se las sacó se las tiró al muchacho en la cara, él las tomó y no pudo evitar olerlas, por Kamisama que adoraba el olor de su mujer! Temari, con su sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia se acercó al Nara, deslizó su pierna derecha por encima de la pierna izquierda del pelinegro y nuevamente comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Con su mano izquierda la rubia acarició la mejilla de su hombre sin parar de besarlo, por su parte Shikamaru le devolvía el beso con la misma parsimonia y el baile de sus lenguas lo tenía ya vuelto loco. Temari finalmente cortó el beso y se sentó a horcajadas del muchacho, en eso comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa muuuuyyy lentamente…

 _"Mujer problemática…"_ pensó el Nara, cada botón era una tortura, tenía unas ganas atroces de abrirle la camisa de una, pero de seguro la rubia lo obligaría a ir a comprarle una nueva.

-Vamos mujer… date prisa.- Ya estaba ansiosísimo, Temari iba a la mitad de los botones y Shikamaru pudo notar que… no llevaba puesto sujetador!

 _"Pero en que minuto…?"_ Shikamaru la miró estupefacto. Temari sonrió al notar que el chico se había dado cuenta y lo miró cómplicemente. _"Maldita problemática! Tenías esto maquinado de antes. Bien… quieres placer… te daré placer!"_ Shikamaru en ese instante le abrió sin tapujos la camisa provocando que por lo menos unos dos botones salieran volando, pero le importó un rábano, su atención estaba enfocada en ese redondo par que tenía enfrente. Temari no pudo evitar emitir un gemido por la acción del Nara, cosa que excitó bastante al muchacho, en eso Shikamaru se relamió los labios mientras observaba descaradamente los pechos de Temari y con su mano derecha tomó el seno izquierdo de la rubia y se lo llevó a la boca para comenzar a besarlo. Por Kami que adoraba que hiciese eso! Temari ya había comenzado a emitir un buen par de sonidos mientras Shikamaru atendía sus pechos, no supo en qué minuto, ella en su éxtasis, terminó encima de él, lo despojó de toda su ropa y comenzó a hacerle el amor. Ella subía y bajaba mientras se devoraba a besos a su hombre, mientras él acariciaba la tersa y suave espalda de su mujer. Temari se irguió un poco para darle el pase a Shikamaru de que empezara a embestirla por debajo, lo que provocaba que los senos de la rubia rebotaran proporcionándole una privilegiada vista al Nara. Durante el vaivén, Shikamaru no se resistía y se erguía de vez en cuando para darle una que otra lamida a esos apetitosos senos, lo que provocaba unos gemidos más altos y sensuales en su rubia. En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos y suspiros de ambos enamorados, y Temari tenía que admitirlo… su hombre sí que sabía complacerla, pero quería más!

-Shika…- suspiró su nombre la rubia.

-Dime…- le dijo el muchacho apenas respirando.

-Follame por detrás!- exigió la muchacha. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y la miró atónito. Temari ni siquiera le dio tiempo de procesar la información ya que se salió de él, lo agarró por los hombros para levantarlo y… ¡se puso en cuatro patas! Casi poniéndole su delicioso trasero en la cara!

 _"Esto… es real?"_ Shikamaru por un minuto pensó que estaba en medio de uno de sus tantos sueños eróticos. Temari, completamente sonrojada, notó que no pasaba nada allá atrás por lo que giró su cabeza para ver a su paralizado hombre.

-A qué esperas Nara?!- le gritó la rubia desesperada. Shikamaru reaccionó y tomó a Temari por las caderas para comenzar inmediatamente a penetrarla por detrás, lo que provocó que tanto él como ella comenzaran a gemir como locos.- Sí… así… más fuerte Shikamaru!

El aludido comenzó a penetrarla más rápido y profundo, provocando la locura en Temari, la chica se mordió el labio inferior y se aferró a las sábanas. Shikamaru la agarró por los senos y comenzó a morderle el cuello por detrás provocando más gemidos y suspiros en Temari que estaban desquiciando, literalmente, al pelinegro.

-Temari… me voy a correr…- le advirtió el muchacho, la estaba penetrando como un verdadero animal y ya no podía aguantar más.

-Termina conmigo debajo.- le rogó la chica, por lo que ella misma se apartó de Shikamaru y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. Shikamaru se colocó encima de ella, le separó las piernas y, antes de entrar se quedó quieto mirándola. Temari ansiosa lo miró.- ¿A qué esperas?!

-Hmp, me gusta verte ansiosa de mí, es excitante.- le dijo el muchacho mirándola pícaramente.

-Cierra la boca y entra ya!- le exigió Temari.

-Calma princesa, no quiero correrme tan pronto, quiero complacerte. Además, me fascina que me ruegues.- en eso el chico besó fervientemente a Temari recorriendo toda su boca con su lengua excitandola a morir.

-Vamos entra!- Temari ya estaba ansiosa, quería ese pene nuevamente dentro de ella y ya!

-Ruegame!- le dijo el chico rozándole la puntita y poniendo a Temari más ansiosa.

-Ya esta bien! OnegaaaaaaaaaaaHHHH!- Temari estalló en placer al sentir como Shikamaru entraba de una profunda y firme estocada dentro de ella, y lo que la llevó a la locura fue cuando el muchacho comenzó a penetrarla frenéticamente una vez más.

-Te haré gritar…- musitó el chico sin parar de mirarla a ella y a su exquisito cuerpo que vibraba con cada embestida.

-Sólo hazlo!

000

Kankuro entró al departamento, estaba cansadísimo de tanto trabajar, todo este embrollo de Orochimaru y Akatsuki lo tenían trabajando como loco, por lo que, del cansancio ni siquiera saludó, sólo se limitó a cerrar la puerta sigilosamente. Cuando iba a avisar de su llegada no pudo evitar ver unos zapatos en la entrada que sabía perfectamente de quién eran. No alcanzó ni a codificar cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención. Provenían de la habitación de Temari, si su oído no le engañaba sonaban como… ¿gemidos?!

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la rubia, tanto ella como Shikamaru estaban a punto de llegar al clímax.

-Temari… ya casi…- dijo el muchacho, ya estaba a punto de correrse.

-Yo… yo también…- Temari ya estaba sintiendo la descarga en su bajo vientre.- Shi…Shikaaaa….

Temari llegó al orgasmo al instante, mientras que Shikamaru la embistió una vez más para por fin correrse dentro de ella.

-Ahhh….- suspiró el muchacho, que manera de aguantar por Kami!

No alcanzaron ni a acompasar sus respiraciones cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, revelando a un atónito…

-¿Kankuro?!- la rubia quedó de piedra al ver a su hermano en el marco de la puerta.

 _"Mierda!"_ Shikamaru se separó al instante de Temari y se refugió detrás de la cama mientras buscaba desesperado su ropa.

Kankuro miró la escena en menos de dos segundos y su cara se desfiguró por completo.

-Estás muerto Nara…- gruñó el castaño con su vista fija en su objetivo.

-Kankuro espera!- Temari se interpuso entre su hermano y su novio. Shikamaru se puso el bóxer a la velocidad de la luz, ahora buscaba sus pantalones. Eureka! Los encontró a tres pasos de su posición, aprovechando que Kankuro se distrajo discutiendo con Temari, el Nara se dispuso a ir en busca de sus pantalones.

-No te voy a permitir que perviertas a mi hermanita degenerado!- Kankuro desenfundó su arma y le disparó sin más al pelinegro. Tanto Temari como Shikamaru quedaron petrificados.

-¿De- de verdad me estás disparando?!- Obviamente Shikamaru esquivó la bala con facilidad, pero encontraba insólito que Kankuro le estuviese disparando.

-NO IDIOTA TE ESTOY DISPARANDO DE MENTIRA!- Kankuro volvió a disparar y casi le vuela el pie izquierdo al Nara.

-Oi! Cuidado con mis pies energúmeno!- le gritó Shikamaru.

-No te estaba apuntando a tus pies…- dijo Kankuro con mirada sombría. El alma casi se le salió a Shikamaru al saber lo que pretendía Kankuro… Temari, quién se había colocado su camisón a la velocidad de la luz también intentó quitarle el arma a Kankuro. Mientras forcejeaban Temari miró a su novio, quién aún no reaccionaba.

-A QUÉ ESPERAS SHIKAMARU?! ESCAPA!- le gritó la rubia.

-Pero… ¿y mi ropa?- fue la pregunta más estúpida que pudo haber hecho el Nara en su vida, ya que Temari lo miró con una furia que casi hizo que se hiciera en sus pantalones, o más específicamente, en sus boxers…

Shikamaru no tuvo más opción que huir en paños menores, salió del departamento y bajó por las escaleras de emergencia, ni loco se metía al ascensor, con su suerte vendría lleno de gente. Finalmente llegó a su auto y huyó del lugar.

 _"Mendokusei… espero que nadie me vea…"_

000

Karito había ido a visitar a Kurenai después del instituto, la pelinegra la invitó a tomar té y ambas terminaron conversando de Asuma.

-¿Ha sido un proceso difícil para ti verdad?- le dijo Kurenai a la castaña.

-Sí, hay veces en que pienso que… volverá a cruzar la puerta de mi casa para venir a regañarme a mi alcoba por estar holgazaneando.- dijo divertida la muchacha, en eso miró a Kurenai.- Kurenai-sensei, ¿y usted como ha estado?

Kurenai desvió un poco la mirada apenada, era obvio que ella tanto como Karito extrañaba demasiado a Asuma.

-Supongo que igual que tú, asumiéndolo.- dijo triste la mujer.

-Kurenai-sensei, vine a proponerle algo.- dijo seria la muchacha.- Quiero que usted y el hijo de Asuma que está por nacer se vengan a vivir con nosotros.

Kurenai abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Asuma te lo dijo?

-Nah, lo descubrí por mi cuenta.- en eso la muchacha de su mochila sacó unos mocasines de bebé.- Creo que estaba esperando a que naciera para dárselos. Se los pillé en su escritorio, así que… sólo tuve que atar cabos.

Karito le pasó los mocasines a Kurenai y ésta no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Estoy segura que Asuma hubiese querido que te vinieras con nosotros Kurenai, además…- Karito se sonrojó un poco.- No puedo seguir matando de hambre a Sai y Konohamaru…

Kurenai no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-Está bien Karito, será un placer ser parte de la familia Sarutobi ^^

 _Inner Karito: HELL YEAH!_

000

Al otro día se celebraba el aniversario del Instituto Senju, y sería nada más y nada menos que en Will of Fire. Después de clases todos partieron a arreglarse a sus casas.

Shikamaru le estaba prácticamente rogando a Lee de que lo llevara al aniversario. Lee se negó ya que de seguro lo único que quería era ir a ver a Temari y llevársela quién sabría dónde. Sinceramente la calentura extrema de su amigo ya le estaba preocupando un poco, si seguía así terminaría embarazando a la pobre de Temari.

-Vamos Lee, llévame no seas mal amigo!- le rogaba el pelinegro.

-Por ningún motivo Shikamaru!

000

-Yo no sé como mierda lo haces Shikamaru…- se quejaba Lee una vez que habían llegado él y el Nara a la discoteque.

-Vamos Lee, deja de quejarte, además así soy tu apoyo moral por si la "bruja" se te acerca.- argumentó Shikamaru, refiendose a Tsubasa.

-Ya vamos.- dijo el pelinegro mayor y ambos entraron a la discoteque.

000

Tsunade y Tsubasa estaban dentro de la discoteque viendo los últimos detalles, en eso la rubia menor notó a cierto par de pelinegros que venían entrando.

La rubia se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, en especial a cierto profesor…

-Lee, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la muchacha mientras le tomaba la chaqueta.

-Bien, Tsubasa-sama, gracias.- contestó neutralmente el muchacho.- ¿y usted?

-Bien bien, gracias querido.- en eso notó al Nara.- Vaya, Shikamaru ¿que tal? No te veía desde hace mucho.

-Que hay Tsubasa, tanto tiempo.- saludó el Nara cortésmente.

-Oh sí! No te veía desde… ¿el cumpleaños de Fumiko?¿Creo?

Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros, sinceramente no sabía cual de las dos era más bruja, ella o Fumiko.

En eso Jiraiya llegó como flecha a contarle a Tsubasa que uno de los jueces se había "enfermado" y que él se ofrecía "gentilmente" a reemplazarlo.

-De seguro le echaste algo a su trago y lo indigestaste Jiraiya!- Tsunade apareció detrás del grupo.- Por ningún motivo voy a permitir que te metas a ese jurado te conozco muy bien degenerado!

-Pero Tsunade, tenemos que reemplazar al profesor y no hay nadie más!- dijo Jiraiya apelando a la lógica.

En eso Tsunade notó al Nara.

-Shikamaru!- lo llamó la rubia. El Nara la miró.- Tú reemplazarás al profesor Akihiko.

-¿Yo?!- Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Sí tú! ¿o tienes algún inconveniente?- dijo firmemente la rubia. Shikamaru iba a negarse, pero una vocecita interna le aclaró la mente.

 _Inner Shikamaru: TEMARI EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!_

-Nop, Tsunade-sama, no tengo ningún inconveniente. Acepto.- dijo el Nara lo más neutral que pudo. Lee lo miró negando con la cabeza.

 _"Es casi como si lo hubiese planeado…"_ pensó el pelinegro mayor.

000

Kurenai estaba ayudando a arreglarse a Sakura en el baño, estaba con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y estaba con un hermoso vestido negro y corto. Por su parte Temari había escogido un vestido azul también corto y sumamente ajustado, y su cabello lo dejó suelto, la maldita se veía estupenda.

-Temari, te ves estupenda!- dijo la pelirrosa asombrada.

 _Inner Sakura: ¿Cómo lo hace esta estúpida para verse bien con todo lo que se pone?!_

-¿En serio?- dijo la chica "algo" emocionada.

-Buu, que envidia…- dijo Sakura deprimida. ¿Cómo mierda iba a competir contra eso?!

000

Mientras tanto dentro de la discoteque ya estaban empezando a llegar los alumnos de Senju. Kiba llegó junto a Ino, seguidos por Yakumo, Yukata, Hinata, Kyo, Shino y… Matsuri, quién no venía muy animada que digamos, ya que… le hubiese encantado venir con Gaara.

Pasaron cerca de Lee y Shikamaru en la barra y ambos pelinegros saludaron a los chicos. Una vez que los muchachos siguieron avanzando, Lee miró reprobatoriamente al Nara.

-Tú siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no?- reclamó el joven profesor.

-Cierra la boca Lee, tomate un par de whiskys y relájate!- le dijo el chico animado.

Lee lo miró incrédulo.

-Perdoname Shikamaru, pero aquí al que le gusta tomarse de 8 a 10 whiskys eres tú! No yo!

Shikamaru no pudo evitar reírse, por Kami que le daba risa su "cartucho" amigo.

 _"Y después dicen que el bebé llorón soy yo… *sigh* mendokusei."_

000

Mientras las chicas se arreglaban en el baño, Tenten hizo su aparición, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y ondulada con unos mechones también ondulados cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y su vestido era azul fuerte y largo, parecía una verdadera princesa. Sakura y Temari la quedaron mirando impactadas.

-¿Qué onda esta tipa?- susurró Sakura.- ¿Se escapó del castillo del dragón o que?

Temari solo ahogó una risita por el comentario. En eso Tenten notó a las muchachas.

-Y ustedes parece que se arreglaron "bastante"- se burló la castaña.

-Sí, ¿te gusta?- dijo Sakura mientras seguía arreglándose.

\- Hmmm, pasable… Ahora que le cambie la vida a alguien lo dudo.

En eso Sakura se enfureció y se levantó de su asiento.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa estúpida?!- Sakura se colocó enfrente de Tenten mirándola desafiante.

-Sakura! Calmate ¿ya?- Temari tuvo que contener a su impulsiva amiga.

-Saben que chicas.- dijo "simpáticamente" Tenten.- Me encanta que se hayan arreglado tanto, pero les doy un consejo, no se esfuercen tanto…

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- esta vez fue Temari la que habló.- Si se supone que va a ganar la mejor!

-Imposible, voy a ganar yo!- expresó tranquila la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mira Tenten, maquíllate lo mejor posible porque la cara de mono no te la quita nadie!- se burló la pelirrosa, haciendo que Temari se tuviese que tapar la boca para no reírse. Tenten simplemente las ignoró y se fue a otra parte del baño. Sakura y Temari decidieron ir a ver afuera como iba todo, en eso Ino llegó al baño a ver a su amiga.

-No soporto a ese par.- se quejó la castaña.

-Calma amiga, no les hagas caso.- intentó tranquilizarla la rubia. En eso Hinata llegó al baño a ver si estaban sus amigas, pero al no verlas iba a irse, pero alcanzó a escuchar las voces de Ino y Tenten.

-Bueno no importa de todas formas voy a ganar yo!- dijo segura la chica.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque mi papi está en el jurado y de seguro se los comprará a todos para que gane jiji.- dijo traviesa la castaña. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par.

 _"Oh no! Tengo que avisarle a las chicas!"_ en eso salió del baño a buscar a sus amigas.

000

Dentro de la discoteque todos la pasaban bien y conversaban entre sus compañeros. Matsuri, por su parte estaba en un rincón, a Kiba no le dirigía ni la palabra, lo único que quería era estrangularlo, en eso casi se le partió el corazón cuando vió llegar a Tamaki junto a Gaara, iba a ir a reclamarle a "su amiga", pero Yukata la detuvo.

-Matsuri, por favor no armes un escandalo!- le dijo su amiga a la castaña.

-Pero Yukata! ¿qué acaso no ves lo que estoy viendo?!- se quejó la castaña.

-Gaara la invitó, y ella aceptó porque es su amiga Matsuri, así que por favor compórtate!- le exigió la pelinegra. Matsuri se soltó de su agarre y volvió a la posición en que estaba, pero ahora no le quitaba la vista de encima a la pareja.

Por su parte, Karito había llegado junto a Konohamaru y Hanabi, les había falsificado sus identificaciones para hacerlos pasar por mayores de edad.

-Wow! Este lugar es genial!- dijo el castaño.

-Konohamaru, compórtate como un adolescente no como un niño, además si te ve Tsunade estás frito.- dijo aburrida su hermana mayor.

-Hai hai.- acotó el muchacho poniéndose "serio".

-Gracias por todo Karito-chan.- agradeció Hanabi, ya tenía muchas ganas de conocer la famosa "Will of Fire".

-Sólo asegúrate que Konohamaru no haga ninguna estupidez ¿sí? ^^- le pidió la castaña mayor.

-Sí, no te preoucupes, haré que se comporte.

Konohamaru simplemente bufó fastidiado.

En eso, Jiraiya convocó a todo el mundo a la pista de baile para darles la bienvenida a todos los presentes.

-Chicos y chicas, muy buenas noches a todos! Nada más quería darles la bienvenida a la celebración de los 25 años de nuestro instituto!- anunció el peliblanco. Todos hicieron una ovación. En eso Jiraiya comenzó a contar todas las generaciones que habían pasado por el instituto Senju durante estos 25 años provocando que todos cayeran en coma. Estuvo contando por lo menos unos 15 minutos y ya todos se tambaleaban. El jurado trataba de mantener la compostura, Lee ya estaba bostezando y Shikamaru… ya estaba en su quinto sueño…- …Y con ustedes dejo a la persona que inició todo esto… a la mujer que con todo su corazón y esfuerzo ha logrado convertir a este prestigioso instituto en lo que es ahora… con ustedes… el corazón del instituto… Tsunade Senju!

Hubo una mezcla entre aplausos y abucheos. Una vez que la rubia tomó el micrófono iba a hablar, pero el bullicio no la dejaba.

-SILENCIO!- Bramó la rubia. Silencio sepulcral.- Vamos a hacer esto rapidito, porque mañana hay clases y ustedes lo saben.

Abucheo colectivo. Tsunade los volvió a chistar y anunció al jurado.

-Un aplauso para un querido profesor de ustedes, a pesar de que es interno, pero se ha ganado el corazón del alumnado, con ustedes el joven profesor, Rock Lee!- anunció Tsunade al pelinegro.

Todos aplaudieron a más no poder.

-Ese es el novio de mi hermana- le susurró Konohamaru a Hanabi.

-¿En serio?- dijo Hanabi sorprendida.

\- Además tenemos a la profesora de biología, Saori Akabashi!- continuó Tsunade.- y la profesora de matemáticas Naomi Fukugawa!

Ambas fueron totalmente abucheadas. Luego la rubia anunció al padre de Tenten, quién era el director del centro de padres.

-Y bueno… finalmente tengo que anunciar al último juez, que era nuestro querido profesor de historia el señor Akihiko, pero lamentablemente no podrá acompañarnos, así que tuve que tomar medidas extremas y…- dijo Tsunade mientras captaba la atención de todos.- tuve que pescar al primer idiota que encontré así que sin más preámbulos aparte que todos los de tercero lo conocen, el quinto juez es el joven Shikamaru Nara!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir como locos.

-Buena esa Shikamaru!- chilló Kiba.

Lee se dio cuenta que su compañero… seguía dormido!

-Shikamaru despierta!- le susurró el muchacho, pero el pelinegro menor no se despertaba.

-DESPIERTA MALDITO VAGO!- Bramó Tsunade, haciendo que el Nara despertara al instante.

-¿huh? ¿Qué pasó…?- dijo el muchacho totalmente desorientado. Todos lo quedaron mirando con ojos de punto…

 _"Este hombre no cambiará nunca…"_ pensaron colectivamente todos.

 **y por esa razón lo amamos así... Hahaha, me quedó larguito porque cuando lo escribí me entusiasmé demasiado haha, ya de hacía rato que quería hacer un capi larguito así que acá está haha! Veré si los sigo haciendo así de larguitos sin cansarme hahaha.**

 **Bueno... Shiho y Shika quedaron de amigos obviamente, pero al menos la rubia pudo expresar sus sentimientos hacia el Nara :), aunque aún quiero matar a Fumiko muahahahaha.**

 **O mejor matemos a Kankuro... XD**

 **Kari: Ganas no me faltan de mandar a la punta del cerro a Fumiko hahaha, hmmm... talvez lo haga muahahahaha.**

 **Sakuritha: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi fic hehe, y no te preocupes, fue lo primero que puse cuando escribí esto, toda crítica será humildemente aceptada, ya que... es mi primer fic así que... obviamente tengo detalles haha. En lo que respecta al Sasusaku, mi idea era hacerlos una pareja conflictiva, obviamente ambos se aman y eso creo que queda claro, pero al ser adolescentes, hormonales, cada uno con caracter complicado, Sakura lokilla y coqueta y Sasuke prepotente y mujeriego, hacen la mezcla perfecta de "Conflicto" haha, pero al menos Sasuke ya empezó a "madurar" un poco y a tomar más en serio su relación con Sakura, ahora sólo falta la pelirrosa haha. De todas formas, muchas gracias por tus acotaciones, las tendré en cuenta ;)**

 **El aniversario no hace nada más que empezar! Veamos que cosas pasarán en esa discoteque! Saludos! Besitos y abrazos, byebye.**


	119. Capítulo 119: El aniversario

**Y seguimos con el aniversario, veamos que locuras acarreará esta celebración :D**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 119: El aniversario**

Mientras tanto, las chicas seguían arreglándose en el baño. Ino había ido a ayudar a su amiga Tenten a arreglarse, ganándose una mirada de odio de Sakura, pero menos mal que estaba Temari para calmar los humos y evitar que su amiga se acriminara con la rubia.

En eso, Hinata llegó al baño para darles a sus amigas una "noticia".

-Adivinen quién está en el jurado.- dijo la peliazul.

-¿Quién?- dijeron al unísono Temari y Sakura.

-Shikamaru-kun.

-QUE?!- Bramaron las dos muchachas a la vez mientras se giraban a ver a la peliazul. La muchacha asintió afirmando lo dicho.

-¿MI Shikamaru? ¿En serio?! ¿Qué mierda hace allí?!- exigió saber la rubia. Hinata le explicó lo del profesor Akihiko, y Temari simplemente bufó.- Ese patán, es obvio que aprovechó la oportunidad!

-Y hay algo más.- dijo seria la peliazul. Temari y Sakura la miraron nerviosas. ¿Ahora qué?!- El concurso está arreglado.

-¿QUÉ?!- Nuevamenta bramaron las amigas.

Hinata miró a Tenten e Ino.

-El padre de Tenten está en el jurado.- dijo fríamente la peliazul. Tenten tragó saliva y Sakura y Temari comprendieron al instante.

-Tenten…- gruñó Sakura mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Tenten.- te voy a matar…

000

-Bien! Que comience la música!- anunció Jiraiya. En eso, todos los alumnos se tomaron la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

-Jiraiya-san!- lo llamó Tsubasa.- Dígale al Dj que coloque esto.

La muchacha le entregó un cd y se alejó de él. Tsunade, curiosa, miró el cd que le pasó su nieta al peliblanco y ambos se miraron con cara de "¿qué rayos?"

-¿Mambo?!- se dijeron al unísono.

Tsubasa se acercó al jurado para invitar a Lee a bailar, pero el pelinegro se rehusó.

-Cállate y ven Lee.- exigió la rubia.

-Yo que tú voy, antes que destroce la mesa.- le susurró el Nara a su amigo. Luego se dirigió a la rubia.- Claro que va Tsubasa, ¿verdad Lee?

Lee lo miró asesinamente, pero no tuvo más opción, por lo que, cuando pasó cerca del Nara le susurró al oído.

-Esta me la vas a pagar Nara.- susurró molesto el joven profesor. En eso Tsubasa se lo llevó a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con el muchacho.

-¿Por qué mambo?- le preguntó Jiraiya a Tsunade.

-*sigh* porque de pequeña que lo baila y fue coronada como la "Reina del Mambo", así que imagínate.- acotó aburrida la rubia mayor mientras veía bailar a su nieta con el joven profesor.

En eso Karito, quién venía desde la barra a saludar a Lee y Shikamaru se encontró con tal escena. Shikamaru notó a su amiga y antes de que la muchacha se fuera enfadada la interceptó.

-Oi oi! Karito espera!- el chico logró tomarla del brazo.- No es lo que crees, yo le dije a Lee que bailara con Tsubasa.

La furia de Karito ahora se dirigió hacia el Nara.

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica sin entender. Shikamaru le explicó que lo había hecho para tranquilizar a la rubia, además, así paraba de molestar.- ¿Y cual va a ser tu brillante idea para la próxima? ¿Que le dé un beso para que lo deje de molestar por un mes? Eres un idiota Shikamaru!

En eso la muchacha lo pasó de largo, pero el Nara la detuvo.

-Vamos Karito! Sólo están bailando! No seas infantil!- la regañó el Nara. Karito paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Shikamaru.

-Si quieres te traigo a Fumiko para que bailes con ella, a ver como reacciona Temari.- siseó la muchacha casi rozándole la nariz al Nara.

-*Sigh* por Kami mujer, no te pongas así tampoco, insisto, sólo es un baile, nadie hace escándalo por eso.- apeló a la lógica el pelinegro.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde quién fue el que hizo escándalo cuando Temari bailó por primera vez con Benjiro?- dijo la muchacha con los brazos cruzados. BUSTED!- No le hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti, Shikamaru!

Nuevamente la chica se volteó furiosa y se alejó de la pista de baile.

 _"Mendokusei… creo que metí la pata"_ pensó nervioso el Nara, ahora cuando Lee se enterase que Karito lo vió con Tsubasa… _"*sigh* de una u otra manera soy hombre muerto…"_

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, ya había terminado el mambo y todos habían vuelto a bailar tecno. Yukata se había ido a bailar con Shino y Matsuri no aguantó y fue a "saludar" a Tamaki y Gaara.

-Hola.- saludó la muchacha.

-Hola Matsuri, ¿qué tal?- dijo nerviosa Tamaki, Gaara simplemente guardó silencio.

-Bien, gracias.- dijo la chica, algo nerviosa, luego miró a Gaara.- Hola… Gaara.

-Hola.- saludó sin emoción el pelirrojo. Luego se dirigió a su acompañante.- Vamos a bailar Tamaki.

-Espera Gaara!- Matsuri lo abordó antes de que se fuera con Tamaki.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.- dijo fríamente el chico.- Ahora con permiso.

-Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte!

-No quiero escucharte! No me interesa nada de lo que me digas Matsuri!- Gaara comenzó a molestarse.

-Ya chicos basta!- intervino Tamaki, luego se dirigió a Matsuri.- Matsuri no es el momento.

-¿Y cuando lo va a ser Tamaki?! Además, ¿Qué mierda haces tú con Gaara aquí?!- protestó Matsuri.

-Yo la invité, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- Gaara la miró con una frialdad que te calaba los huesos.

-¿qué ahora que terminaste conmigo vas a volver con ella?!

-TÚ FUISTE LA QUE JUGÓ CONMIGO MATSURI!- Le gritó Gaara a la chica.

-Sabaku no Gaara! ¿Qué significa ese comportamiento?!- Bramó una autoritaria voz detrás de ellos, los tres chicos se giraron para encontrarse con la directora.

-Tsunade-sama, nosotros solo…- Tamaki intentó interferir, pero la directora la silenció alzando la mano.

-Creanme que no me interesan sus enredos de adolescentes.- dijo la mujer.- Necesito de sus servicios ahora!

Los tres chicos la quedaron mirando sin entender.

-Necesito que los tres me vayan a vender brochetas.- exigió la directora.

-NA-NA-NANI?!- Exclamaron los tres chicos con los ojos en blanco sin poder creer lo que oían. ¿Hablaba en serio?!

-Lo que oyeron! Así que a lavarse las manos y vayan a vender!

-Demo…- intentó hablar Matsuri, pero la directora no se lo permitió.

-ES UNA ORDEN!-bramó la mujer, los tres se quedaron calladitos.- Ya! Partieron los tres!

Los tres chicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer.

000

-Mentirosa!- le chillaba Sakura a Tenten.- Ya vas a ver comadre! Ya vas a ver!

-Oye Sakura, ¿Por qué no te largas en vez de hacer el ridículo?- se defendió la castaña.

-Espera que esto se sepa porque te van a echar por mentirosa!- Sakura intentó abalanzarse sobre Tenten, pero Temari la tuvo que detener.

-Ya Sakura! Mejor vámonos de aquí!- dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba a su amiga junto a Hinata.

-Me las vas a pagar Tenten! Juro que me las vas a pagar!- chilló la pelirrosa mientras Temari se la llevaba a rastras casi.

Tenten quedó algo nerviosa con la situación.

-Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que estas brujas hablen Ino, vamos!- en eso la castaña junto a su amiga se dirigieron hacia la puerta del baño, pero… no pudieron salir! Al parecer alguien había trancado la puerta.- No puede ser! Estas brujas nos encerraron!

-Abran la puerta por favor!- chilló Ino desde adentro.

-Eres el diablo en persona Temari.- dijo Sakura orgullosa de su amiga mientras las tres chicas iban hacia el centro de la discoteque. Temari simplemente sonrió altaneramente.

000

Tamaki, Gaara y Matsuri estaban en la barra vendiendo las dichosas brochetas. Tamaki trataba de que la gente viniera, pero no podía evitar el sentirse nerviosa estando con esos dos, la tensión que había entre Gaara y Matsuri se podía notar a leguas.

Matsuri nuevamente intentó acercarse a Gaara.

-Gaara yo…- iba a comenzar a hablar la chica, pero Gaara la silenció.

-Limitate a hacer tu trabajo Matsuri.- dijo el muchacho sin siquiera mirarla y enfocándose en un cliente que quería una brocheta. Matsuri simplemente suspiró, no había caso… Gaara no quería absolutamente nada con ella, por lo que decidió irse al otro extremo de la barra a vender las malditas brochetas.

Los demás alumnos seguían apoderados de la pista de baile, pero la música cesó de repente haciendo que todos abuchearan, pero Tsunade se encargó de cerrarles la boca.

-SILENCIO!- Bramó la directora.- Ha llegado la hora de presentar a las candidatas a reina en traje de noche.

Todos aplaudieron, menos Jiraiya ya que él quería otro tipo de traje…

Tsunade exigió que despejaran la pista para que las candidatas hicieran su aparición, pero no pasó nada… La directora le exigió a Jiraiya que fuese a buscar a las mocosas, pero en ese instante llegó Kurenai.

-Kurenai! ¿Dónde están las mocosas?!- exigió saber la directora.

-No lo sé Tsunade-sama, yo las dejé listas en el baño.- se disculpó la pelinegra. En eso todos comenzaron a abuchear. Tsunade estuvo a punto de ir ella misma a buscar a las chicas para traerlas de las orejas, pero afortunadamente, tanto Temari como Sakura hicieron su aparición. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y silbarle a ambas jovencitas.

-Señoritas, ¿están listas para el concurso?- preguntó la directora a las chicas. Sakura tomó el micrófono y se lo pasó a Temari.

-Gracias.- dijo la rubia.- Muchas gracias, pero… hay algo que tienen que saber. Este concurso está arreglado!

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear. En eso Sakura tomó el micrófono.

-El papá de Tenten tiene a todo el jurado comprado!- chilló la pelirrosa.- NO LE CREAN NADA! LOS QUERÍAN ENGAÑAR!

Todos comenzaron nuevamente a abuchear y a desordenarse por completo. En la conmoción un borracho Kiba aprovechó de tomar el micrófono.

-NO NOS MOVERÁN! SENJU ES UNA MENTIRA! MUERTE A LA DIRECTORA!- Chilló Kiba.

-INUZUKA!- Bramaron Tsunade y Jiraiya mientras intentaban quitarle el micrófono.

-SALGA DE ESTE ESCENARIO INUZUKA INMEDIATAMENTE!- esta vez la que chilló fue Tsubasa.

-Pero es que yo… nada más quería… desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi querido instituto.- Kiba apenas se mantenía en pie.- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SENJU!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Tsunade estuvo a punto de darle una buena, pero Benjiro se apiadó del chico y colocó música para salvarlo.

-Atención chicos!- anunció el Dj.- Todo el mundo baila en Will of Fire!

Euforia total! Nuevamente la pista de baile se encendió y todos comenzaron a bailar. Temari siguió la corriente de todos sus compañeros hasta que unas manos la agarraron por la cintura.

-Hola princesa.- le susurró su hombre al oído. Temari simplemente sonrió y se volteó a verlo.

-Hola.- saludó la muchacha mientras se separaba coquetamente de él.

-Hmp, no sabía que te gustaba defender causas perdidas.- dijo el muchacho colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Hmp, y yo no sabía que te gustaba hacer de juez en concursos de belleza.- le dijo prepotente la rubia.- ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

Shikamaru ahogó una risita sin dejar de mirar a su escultural rubia.

-Creeme que la única razón por la que acepté fue para verte en traje de baño, pero… creo que no será posible.- dijo el chico sin tapujos.

\- Pobre de ti…-dijo divertida la muchacha, luego le ofreció su mano a su novio.- ¿Bailemos?

-Por supuesto.- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba de la cintura a su mujer y se la llevaba a bailar. Mientras la pareja bailaba feliz, cierto castaño los miraba con recelo.

-Vamos Benjiro, no te pongas así.- Le dijo Tenten, quién había logrado salir del baño junto a Ino y ahora estaba en la cabina del Dj junto a Benjiro y Neji.- Temari es una víbora!

-Yo se lo he dicho millones de veces.- expresó Neji con los brazos cruzados.- pero no me hace caso…

-Ya! No quiero consejos de nadie!- dijo el Dj hastiado.- Me aburrí! No aguanto más!

En eso Benjiro se largó de la cabina para asombro de Tenten y Neji.

-Benjiro espera!- Tenten fue tras él, dejando a un molesto Neji.

Temari y Shikamaru bailaban totalmente abrazados, el Nara desde que había divisado a su mujer en ese sexy vestido azul lo único que quería era tocarla.

-Aún no me cabe en la cabeza lo que hiciste Temari.- dijo divertido el Nara mientras la abrazaba. Temari se separó un poco de él para verlo a sus ojos.

-¿y qué? ¿Acaso querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados?- objetó la rubia.- Estoy harta de que en este instituto hagan lo que quieran.

-*sigh* tú y tu rebeldía sin causa…- se quejó el Nara.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso Nara?- lo desafió la muchacha.

-No… al contrario… me encanta.- le dijo pícaramente el muchacho mientras la agarraba más firmemente por la cintura para que no se despegara de él ni por un instante.

000

Lee había ido a buscar a Karito, quién estaba afuera de la discoteque cerca de la fuente, iba algo nervioso ya que Shikamaru le había contado lo que había pasado entre él y ella, cosa que molestó bastante al joven profesor.

 _"*sigh* esta me la vas a pagar Nara!"_ pensó molesto Lee, pero tenía que aclararle las cosas a Karito. Una vez que llegó cerca de la fuente la saludó.

-Um… hola… Karito.- la saludó nervioso el muchacho. La muchacha simplemente lo miró sin emitir sonido.- Por favor, antes que nada déjame explicarte-

-No tienes nada que explicarme Lee.- lo interrumpió la castaña sin mirarlo.- Shikamaru ya me dijo lo que pasó.

-Sí, pero… sé que estás enfadada.

-Tengo mis razones Lee.- dijo molesta la chica mientras se levantaba, dispuesta a irse, pero Lee la tomó de la mano para evitar que huyera.

-Por favor Karito! Sabes perfectamente que no siento absolutamente nada por Tsubasa, yo sólo amo a una sola mujer! Y esa mujer eres tú Karito!

Karito no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero desvió la mirada.

-Ya lo sé Lee, no me digas lo que ya sé.- expresó la muchacha.- No dudo de lo que sientes por mí, así que despreocupate por eso.

-Entonces… ¿por qué estás enfadada?- Lee no comprendía el malestar de su chica.

Karito se puso más roja aún, por lo que se soltó de su agarre y le dio la espalda.

-Espera… no me digas que…- Lee no podía creerlo, la castaña sólo lo miró de reojo.- ¿Estás celosa?! ¿En serio?!

-Tsk… bueno es normal ¿no?- la chica se volteó a verlo aún sonrojada.- ¿Cómo estarías tú si me vieses bailando mambo con algún pretendiente mío?

Lee estalló en carcajadas y Karito sólo se incomodó más, por lo que lo miró asesinamente. Lee tuvo que detenerse si aún quería seguir vivo.

-Perdón, no quise incomodarte Karito.- dijo Lee serio. Karito simplemente desvió la mirada sin contestarle. En eso Lee le tomó la mano.- Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, creo que no sería tan pasivo, iría a romperle la cara al maldito.

Karito lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Vaya… que infantil había sido… pero bueno… siempre hay una primera vez para todo…

-Te ves algo cansada, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- le ofreció el pelinegro. Karito asintió, pero antes debía ir por su hermano.

-¿Qué?! No! No quiero irme!- chillaba Konohamaru mientras Karito lo agarraba de los pies, el mocoso se había abrazado a una columna.

-*sigh* Tsumaranai! Mañana tienes clases! Tienes que irte a dormir!- se quejaba la castaña.- No me hagas knockearte Konohamaru!

El muchacho no tuvo más opción que obedecer o recibir la tunda de su hermana y despertar ya hasta el otro día. Hanabi, quién estaba junto a Hinata se despidió de él.

-Hasta mañana Konohamaru! Nos vemos en clases!- se despidió alegremente la castaña menor.

-Sí! Adiós Hanabi! Hasta mañana!- respondió el muchacho mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía a su hermana. En eso Hanabi lo llamó.

-Konohamaru!

El muchacho se volteó para ver que quería su amiga, pero se quedó de piedra al encontrarse de frentón con la cara de su amiga al voltearse, Hanabi colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y se acercó a él para depositar un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de él. Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca por la acción de su hermana pequeña, Lee quedó con los ojos en blanco de la impresión y Karito sólo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Por Kami ya era hora!

-Nos vemos mañana.- le dijo la castaña al chico completamente sonrojada y se dio media vuelta para volver con su hermana.

Konohamaru, rojo como tomate, se quedó completamente estático. Karito le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza para despabilarlo.

-Digierelo en la casa! Porque lo que es yo estoy agotada así que vamos!- le dijo la castaña mayor a su hermano.

-Hai!- fue todo lo que dijo el chico mientras seguía a su hermana, pero no sin antes voltear a ver a Hanabi. Ésta, tímidamente le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, al cual el castaño correspondió, luego cuando se volteó nuevamente no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

000

Una vez que terminaron de bailar, las chicas se dirigieron al baño para comentar todo lo ocurrido junto a Hanabi.

-Bien chicas! Ahora hay que ir a pasarlo bien!- vitoreó la pelirrosa. Luego miró a Temari.- ¿y que vas a hacer ahora Temari?

-Hmm… quién sabe… aunque se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacer aún.- dijo divertida la rubia.

-Hmm… muchas cochinadas dirás! Con tu esclavito sexual!- se burló Sakura.

-¿Su qué?!- exclamó Hanabi perpleja.

-Sakura!- la regañó Hinata.- no enfrente de Hanabi por favor!

\- Ay si ya está grande! Mejor que aprenda ahora que a la mala!- se defendió la pelirrosa.

-SAKURA!- chilló la peliazul, luego se dirigió a su hermanita.- No le hagas caso Hanabi, son cosas de adultos.

-Sí, ya lo note.- dijo aburrida la castaña.

-Bueno lo que es yo, la voy a pasar regio con lo que se venga!- dijo la rubia animada.

-Muy bien dicho! Ahora! ¿Quiénes son las Reinas de Konoha?!- exclamó Sakura su grito de guerra.

-NOSOTRAS!- Chillaron Temari, Hinata y Sakura al unísono.

000

Mientras tanto Tenten era regañada por su padre por el enredo que armó al decir que se había comprado al jurado, la castaña intentó defenderse, pero el hombre simplemente se la llevó del lugar, pero no sin antes pasar cerca de las chicas quienes venían saliendo del baño, Sakura no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Pero miren quien se va con el rabo entre las piernas!- dijo la pelirrosa con su típico tono burlón.- ¿No me digan que la reina no se va a quedar a celebrar con sus súbditos?!

-Oye Sakura, vas a ver en el instituto! Esta me la vas a pagar!- la amenazó la castaña mientras su padre la tironeaba.

La pelirrosa simplemente estalló en carcajadas. En eso Temari, quién no había prestado atención a la discusión de Sakura para nada ya que estaba buscando a alguien en especial, encontró lo que buscaba.

-Me disculpan chicas, tengo un asunto pendiente ;)- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras se alejaba del grupo. Tanto Sakura como Hinata miraron a la pista y ambas negaron con la cabeza al divisar a cierto pelinegro.

 _"Mujer caliente!"_ pensaron ambas al unísono.

Shikamaru estaba en el barandal tomándose un trago y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hermosa dama viniendo hacia él. Temari se lo quedó mirando fijamente al llegar a su posición, por Kami que le encantaba cuando hacía eso, mirarlo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos, que no reflejaban nada más que deseo. Temari, sin dejar de mirarlo se acercó a los labios de su hombre para comenzar a devorárselos, mientras Shikamaru dejaba a un lado su trago para posar sus manos en la cintura de su chica y obviamente… corrresponderle.

-Ay amiga, yo creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos, esta fiesta ya se puso aburrida!- se quejó la pelirrosa. Hinata pensaba lo mismo por lo que le pidió si podía ir a dejarlas a ella y a Hanabi a casa, después de todo… ya era tarde y al otro dia tenían instituto.

000

Al otro día en Senju, Kiba estaba con una resaca de los mil demonios, no quería ni levantarse de la cama, pero su madre prácticamente lo tiró de ésta para que fuese al instituto, ni loca lo tenía de vago en la casa.

Durante el recreo, con la resaca un poco más apaciguada decidió ir a comprarse algo al kiosko, en eso divisó a Tamaki, por lo que decidió saludarla.

-Que hay Tamaki.- la saludó el castaño amigablemente.

-Hola Kiba.- saludó la chica sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias.

Y hasta allí llegó la conversación… Esto no hizo más que irritar al muchacho.

-Tamaki, yo… quisiera hablar contigo.- dijo el muchacho seriamente.

-No creo que tengamos algo de qué hablar Kiba.- dijo la chica indiferente. En eso partió hacia otro lado, pero Kiba la tomó del brazo.

-Vamos Tamaki! ¿Por qué no podemos hablar seriamente tú y yo?

-Sueltame Kiba!- la castaña intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero el chico salvaje no lo iba a permitir.

-No lo haré! Ya es suficiente Tamaki! ¿Por qué no aclaramos las cosas de una vez?- dijo ya irritado el chico.

-¿Te parece poco todo lo que has hecho Kiba?!

El chico la quedó mirando confuso.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Supe lo de la apuesta que hiciste con Matsuri para hacerle daño a Gaara!

-Tsk… esa boca floja de Matsuri…- se dijo el muchacho irritado. Luego miró a Tamaki.- No me mires así, tú sabes muy bien por qué lo hice.

-Porque eres un estúpido!- en eso nuevamente la chica intentó zafarse, pero no había caso.

-Sabes perfectamente que lo hice por ti!- Tamaki paró el forcejeo y lo quedó mirando mientras Kiba se acercaba a ella.- Vuelve conmigo Tamaki. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que nos queremos, deja de negarlo!

PAF!

Tamaki le dio una buena bofetada al chico.

-¿De que me sirve querer a un maldito que es capaz de hacerle daño a la gente que aprecio? No sólo le jodiste la vida a Gaara, sino que también a Matsuri.- le dijo fríamente la castaña.- Sinceramente prefiero estar sola que volver con una escoria como tú Inuzuka! Maldigo el día en que me enamoré de ti!

En eso la muchacha dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. Kiba estaba en estado de shock, ¿de verdad le había dicho todo eso? ¿Es que acaso… ya no lo quería? En ese mismo instante, Kiba notó a cierto pelirrojo que se acercaba al kiosko a comprar algo, aquel pelirrojo que se había metido entre él y la mujer que amaba, aquel pelirrojo que con el sólo hecho de nombrarlo le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Sabaku no Gaara…- Kiba comenzó a acercarse al muchacho y cuando estaba detrás de él lo llamó.- Oi Sabaku no!

Gaara se volteó para recibir un puñetazo que lo mandó al piso, en eso Kiba se abalanzó sobre él, por lo que Gaara obviamente se defendió y comenzó a devolverle los golpes con el mismo impetú que él. Porque… ¿a quién engañaba? Después de lo de Matsuri, Gaara ya tenía ganas de romperle la madre a Kiba.

-PELEA PELEA PELEA!- Chillaban los demás alumnos de Senju. En eso cierta rubia hizo su aparición.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- Chilló Tsubasa. El bramido de la chica hizo que tanto Kiba como Gaara se detuvieran a mirarla y ambos no pudieron evitar tragar saliva. Era como ver a una mini Tsunade, pero igual de aterradora.- KIBA INUZUKA Y SABAKU NO GAARA! QUEDAN CASTIGADOS! A MI OFICINA YA!

Ambos chicos no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, pero mientras seguían a la directora las miradas llenas de odio que se tiraban hubiesen puesto nervioso a cualquiera o matado a la pobre alma que se atravesase entre ellos.

000

Lee había llegado a su oficina muy tranquilamente a dejar sus cosas, en eso la puerta de su oficina se cerró de golpe. Lee se estremeció y al voltearse vió a su sexy castaña apoyada en la puerta de la oficina.

-Karito! Por Kami me asustaste!- se quejó el joven con el corazón en la mano.

-Vaya… no sabía que lo asustaban los ruidos fuertes sensei.- se burló Karito mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su sensei.

-No es eso, es solo que… me pillaste desprevenido.- Lee comenzó a alejarse un poco de la chica, pero quedó acorralado con su propio escritorio.

-¿Pasa algo Lee-sensei?- Karito lo miraba fijo a sus ojos, cosa que puso demasiado nervioso a Lee y comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en cierta zona.

-No… que podría pasarme… estoy bien.- dijo el muchacho tragando saliva.

-¿seguro?- Karito ya estaba rozando sus labios.

-Sí… seguro…

-Hmm… que lastima… y yo que quería darle una dosis de "Karito".- la castaña ya lo tenía sujeto de su corbata.

-¿y… eso qué significa…?- cómo adoraba cuando se ponía así de sensual con él.

-Esto!- Karito lo tiró de la corbata hacia ella para apoderarse de su boca. Lee la tomó por la cintura para atraerla hacia él, la castaña pudo sentir con ese acercamiento la prominente erección de su sensei, cosa que la excitó a morir deseando que la hiciese suya en ese mismo instante. Karito rodeó el cuello de Lee y comenzó a introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal del pelinegro, cosa que hizo que se erectara más aún y por supuesto le correspondió con el mismo fervor. Rápidamente giró a la castaña para que su trasero quedara contra el escritorio y con sus manos la tomó por la nalgas y la sentó en éste sin dejar de devorar su boca. Lee comenzó a subirle la falda para acariciar con mayor libertad sus muslos. Karito, ya al borde de la locura, tomó el rostro de Lee para profundizar más aún su apasionante beso que ya estaba dejándolos sin aire. Lee se separó de ella para atacar su cuello, haciendo que la castaña soltara unos leves gemidos. Cuando Lee estuvo a punto de quitarle las bragas la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe.

-Lee querido, me puedes hacer un fav- Tsubasa quedó petrificada al ver la escena.

Lee y Karito se separaron al instante, pero ya era tarde…Tsubasa los había pillado in fraganti…

-Que… significa… esto…?- gruñó la rubia con una furia que hubiese hecho que cualquier ser humano normal se hiciera en los pantalones.

 _"Mierda! No puede ser no puede ser! Estamos fritos!"_ pensó alterado Lee.

" _Maldita sea… ¿ahora que mierda hago…?"_ pensó Karito frustrada, sinceramente no sabía como mierda salir de esto…

000

Temari y Shikamaru no habían ido al instituto, ambos se habían quedado hasta tarde en la discoteque bailando y cuando el pelinegro fue a dejar a la rubia a su casa ya eran las 6 de la mañana, por lo que la misma Temari le ofreció "hacerse la cimarra" cosa que le pareció al Nara. Fueron a desayunar algo ligero y después se fueron al departamento del Nara. Mientras Temari ingresaba al departamento, Shikamaru la quedó mirando.

-Oi Temari!- la llamó el pelinegro. La chica lo miró.- Te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Para mi?- dijo la chica curiosa y a la vez emocionada.

-Bueno en realidad… es algo que quería mostrarte.- dijo el muchacho rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado. Temari le dijo que le enseñara lo que quería mostrarle. A lo que el Nara tomó algo que parecía una carpeta de la mesa y se la pasó a la rubia. La chica inmediatamente comenzó a hojear la carpeta. En eso la chica posó su vista en Shikamaru confusa.

-¿y… que es esto?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Pues… es el guión de una película. Un cortometraje.- le explicó el chico.

-¿Una película?- Temari seguía sin entender.

-Sip, y… Adivina quién la va a dirigir.- Shikamaru sonrió de lado. Temari lo miró perpleja.- Yo.

-¿En serio?!- Temari no podía creerlo. En eso Shikamaru le explicó lo mismo que les había dicho a Lee y Naruto.- Vaya! 500 mil? Hmm… no sabía que eras codicioso Nara…

-Nah, sólo lo hago por diversión.- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba al lado de su chica. En eso Temari lo felicitó y lo abrazó.

-Te deseo éxito en tu película amor, y…- Temari lo miro fijo.- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Temari.- en eso el chico tomó el rostro de su mujer y la besó dulcemente.

000

Lee estaba prácticamente comiéndose las uñas mientras esperaba afuera de la oficina de la directora, ya llevaban más de 5 minutos allá adentro Tsubasa y Karito. Él confió en ella en el minuto en que le susurró que ella se encargaría, pero no podía evitar sentir una gran angustia en su corazón.

Una vez que la directora los encontró a punto de atracar, por supuesto que los mandó directo a su oficina. Ahora comprendía todo… el por qué del constante rechazo del profesor hacia ella. Era nada más ni nada menos que por esa mocosa… Karito Sarutobi. Sinceramente, jamás le había agradado, la encontraba una mocosa que a pesar de poseer una inteligencia envidiable, la desperdiciaba siendo una maldita floja de mierda, por supuesto que ella jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero sabía que esa mocosa tenía o el mismo IQ de ella o incluso… un poco más, cosa que sinceramente… le fastidiaba.

Una vez que tuvo a la pareja frente a frente en su oficina, Lee intentó explicarse, pero la directora prácticamente no lo dejó hablar, simplemente le hizo ver su situación, la cual sin más preámbulos era simple. Había cometido una falta, la chica estaba al tanto de que Tsunade le había advertido al joven profesor sobre las reglas del juego conforme a su relación con sus alumnos, en especial… con sus alumnas. Lee no pudo encontrar ningún argumento para respaldarse, por lo que no tuvo más opción que hablar con la verdad, una verdad que internamente, hizo enfurecer a Tsubasa. La amaba, Lee fue sincero con la directora y le dijo que estaba completamente enamorado de su alumna Karito Sarutobi y que no le importaba si lo terminaban echando del instituto Senju, lo cual por supuesto supondría la reprobación automática de su internado por haberse metido con una de sus alumnas. Karito simplemente guardó silencio durante toda la conversación, analizando cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tsubasa y de Lee, planeando en su cerebro la mejor estrategia para que por lo menos Lee no saliese perjudicado, porque una cosa era segura… uno de los dos saldría perdiendo. Tsubasa fue clara al respecto, les hizo ver a ambos la gravedad de la situación, pero… por supuesto, estaba el interés personal de Tsubasa por el pelinegro. En eso, Karito habló por fin, después de su sepulcral silencio, y sólo dijo una simple frase.

 _"Resolvamos esto entre tú y yo, Tsubasa"_ lo dijo así de sincero, sin tapujos, sin formalidades, sólo eran dos muchachas enamoradas del mismo hombre y que por supuesto, ninguna de las dos quería perjudicarlo… esa era la salida! Karito había encontrado una apertura para que por lo menos, Lee no saliese perjudicado. Lee quedó perplejo, pero cuando la directora aceptó el hablar a solas con la castaña, Lee iba a reclamar, pero Karito le susurró esa simple frase que no dejó de rondar en su cabeza durante esos 5 minutos infernales que la castaña estuvo con Tsubasa en la oficina.

" _No te preocupes, yo me encargo, confía en mí Lee"_.

En eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, revelando a una seria Karito salir de allí, pero había algo diferente en su mirada. Acaso era… ¿Determinación?

000

Temari estaba maravillada leyendo el libreto de Shikamaru y por supuesto le dijo que estaba orgullosa de él. Shikamaru simplemente se rascó la nuca avergonzado, contándole que siempre le había llamado la atención el cine, desde niño.

En eso Shikamaru le preguntó a su rubia, qué le gustaría estudiar, nada más que por curiosidad, a lo cual Temari le dijo que sinceramente, no lo había pensado aún… de hecho, no había pensado en como sería ahora su futuro sin sus… Temari no pudo evitar sentir un leve dolor en su pecho, nuevamente los recuerdos de sus padres volvían a su memoria. Shikamaru, notando el cambio de actitud de su novia le preguntó que le ocurría.

-Shikamaru, hay algo que creo que nunca hemos podido hablar detenidamente.- le dijo la chica al muchacho mientras lo miraba fijo. Shikamaru comprendió al instante a quienes se refería.

-Temari, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, si te incomoda hablar de eso-

-No Shikamaru!- interrumpió la rubia.- Tú tienes todo el derecho a saber lo que pasa conmigo. Si bien, la otra vez que hablamos te conté que mis padres murieron en un accidente, que al final, descubrí que había sido un asesinato por este tipo Orochimaru. No te conté lo que realmente pasó ese día y cómo me sentí, y sinceramente… quiero contártelo, quiero… deshacerme de esta carga emocional que tengo.

Shikamaru se acercó a su chica y la abrazó con todo el cariño del mundo, él la entendía perfectamente, él también había perdido a su padre y por supuesto, la reciente muerte de su sensei también le habían hecho entender un poco más a Temari.

-Ese día, mis padres y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta en lancha por las costas de la Isla Madre, en el País del Mar.- comenzó su relato Temari.- Mi padre quería que yo practicara esquí acuático, así que estuve dando unas vueltas hasta que me caí. Y ahí…

Temari no pudo seguir hablando, el sólo hecho de recordar aquella explosión y la lancha envuelta en una nube de humo y fuego junto a su grito desgarrador, fue demasiado.

-Temari, basta!- Shikamaru no quería que su mujer siguiera sufriendo, por lo que la tomó por los hombros y fijó su vista penetrante en sus bellos ojos.- No necesito que me expliques nada. No quiero que vuelvas a revivir esos momentos que sólo te traen dolor.

-Pero Shikamaru-

-Pero nada Temari!- la interrumpió el chico.- Ya sé suficiente sobre lo de la muerte de tus padres, no necesito que me digas más. No es necesario Temari.

Por el bello rostro de Temari, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla, a la cual Shikamaru limpió con su dedo pulgar.

-Arigato… Shikamaru.- le dijo Temari sonriéndole de corazón. En eso, el pelinegro tomó el rostro de su chica y le dio un tierno beso lleno de amor y cariño. No le importaba nada, sólo ella y su felicidad, lo que menos quería era ver sufrir a su mujer, no! Eso sí que no! Él la haría feliz, y por supuesto que jamás podría rellenar el vacío que dejaron sus padres en su corazón, pero si podía mantener esa bella sonrisa en su rostro, con eso era suficiente.

000

Tsubasa miraba por la ventana de su oficina, como los alumnos abandonaban el instituto, sinceramente no podía parar de pensar en lo hablado con Karito cuando se quedaron solas en la oficina.

FLASHBACK

Una vez que Lee cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras de sí Tsubasa miró fijamente a Karito.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Sarutobi?- Tsubasa analizó cada movimiento de la chica, no era ninguna estúpida, el silencio sepulcral en el cual se había mantenido la chica todo este tiempo no era más que una fachada, era obvio que algo tramaba.

-Iré al grano contigo Tsubasa.- dijo la Sarutobi sin apartarle la mirada a la rubia.- Ambas sabemos que te importa una mierda lo que pase conmigo, de hecho si me expulsas, sería un regocijo para ti, pero no quieres perjudicar a Lee, ¿o me equivoco?

Tsubasa la miraba fijamente. Mocosa del demonio, ya había figurado por dónde atacarla, pero no iba a salirse con la suya, eso no lo iba a permitir, ya que… no estaba jugando con cualquier persona sino con ella… Tsubasa Senju.

-No, no te equivocas.- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba del asiento.- Creo que ya tienes más que claro lo que siento por Lee ¿ verdad?

Karito simplemente asintió.

-Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad pensaste que no me iba a enterar? Tú, supuestamente una de las mentes más brillantes de Konoha, ¿de verdad creíste que podrías mantener tu relación con Lee en secreto? ¿A mis espaldas?!

Tsubasa dio un manotazo en su escritorio haciendo volar los papeles, sin inmutar para nada a la castaña.

-Te tengo una propuesta.- dijo la jovencita seriamente.- Peleemos por Lee.

Tsubasa quedó de piedra ante tal proposición. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Pelear?

-¿Disculpa…?

-Lo que oyes Tsubasa. Te reto a un duelo. Tú y yo, mano a mano.

Tsubasa estalló en carcajadas, no podía creer lo que oía. Karito sólo se mantuvo en su posición esperando a que la rubia parara de reír.

-Perdón… es que… me parece tan insólito lo que me pides.

-No veo el problema. Tú sabes pelear, yo sé pelear. Me parece justo.- dijo la chica mientras Tsubasa volvía a fijar la vista en ella.

-He de suponer que si me pides esto, es con un fin, no creo que sea porque simplemente me quieres partir la cara ¿verdad?- acotó astutamente la rubia.

-En parte sí.- Karito puso su pose típica.- pero no es el motivo principal. Todo reto viene con una consecuencia.

-¿Y cuales serían las consecuencias?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Si tú ganas me expulsas del instituto, que ambas sabemos es lo que quieres hacer, y a su vez determinas según tus intereses personales que hacer con Lee.- explicó la muchacha.- Pero si yo gano. Nos dejas en paz a ambos, pero no te preocupes, no volveremos a expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia el otro por lo menos dentro del instituto.

-Te tengo una propuesta mejor.- acotó la rubia.- Si ganas, dejaré que sigas en el instituto y a Lee lo mantendré como alumno interno y aquí no ha pasado nada! Pero… si yo gano. No solamente te echaré del instituto sino que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Lee nunca más!

-Hecho!- Karito alzó la mano para cerrar el trato, pero antes de que Tsubasa estrechara la mano de la castaña agregó algo más.

-Oh y también, no sólo te echaré a ti, sino también a Lee y me aseguraré de que no termine su carrera jamás!

-No perjudiques a Lee si la bronca la tienes conmigo.- argumentó la chica.

-Esa es mi condición Sarutobi. O simplemente no hay duelo y los echo a ambos en este instante.

-Sabes que no te conviene hacerlo, perderías a Lee para siempre.

-¿De verdad creíste que usando mis sentimientos por Lee lograrías algo?- se burlo la rubia.- Que ingenua eres Karito. Sí, es verdad que se me parte el corazón hacerle esto a Lee, pero él fue el que metió la pata siendo advertido. Y lo peor de todo… fue que se metió con una mocosa como tú!

-Hmp, así que esto es entonces cosa de orgullo ¿no?- Karito se cruzó de brazos mirando a la muchacha. Tsubasa la miró crispada.- Te revienta el saber que se fijó en la floja del curso, en la que nadie apostaría nada, en la que con suerte cocina un huevo, mientras que tú eres la perfección en persona y no le causas ni siquiera una erección.

Tsubasa iba a propinarle una cachetada a la castaña por insolente, pero fue fácilmente detenida por la mano derecha de Karito.

-Si quieres tanto partirme la cara. Te invito a que lo hagas mañana en el gimnasio, frente a todo el instituto si quieres, después de todo… ¿que posibilidad tiene una Sarutobi frente a una Senju?

-No caeré en tu juego mocosa.

-Ya lo hiciste desde el momento en que me alzaste la mano.- dijo Karito aún sosteniendo la mano con la que Tsubasa iba a golpearla.

-¿Pero que…?- En eso la rubia quedó de piedra al notar cómo estaba su mano. Durante la discusión no notó el momento en que Karito pasó su mano por el puño de la chica y logró llegar a su palma logrando un… estrechón de manos.

-Trato hecho entonces!-dijo Karito victoriosa.

 _"No puede ser… ¿acaso…? ¿me engañó…?!"_

FIN FLASHBACK

Había destrozado su escritorio en su furia. ¿Cómo era posible que una mocosa insignificante como Karito Sarutobi osara a engañarla de una manera tan denigrante? Pero esto no se quedaría así…

-Te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido conmigo Sarutobi, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.- dijo la muchacha en voz alta. Estaba decidida, mañana la haría polvo!

000

Shikamaru tenía abrazada a Temari mientras la rubia seguía leyendo su guión.

-Vaya, definitivamente tienes talento para esto.- lo felicitó la rubia mientras se separaba un poco de él para mirarlo.

-Aunque, aún es prototipo, está sujeto a cambios.- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba el guión y lo dejaba en la mesa. En eso miró le reloj.- Hmp, ya es hora de almorzar. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

Temari se levantó del sofá, caminó un poco y se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Shikamaru.

-Puede ser, pero antes… tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.- dijo coqueta la rubia. Shikamaru la miró sin comprender.

En eso, Temari se sacó su jersey del instituto y lo dejó en el sofá. Shikamaru la miró atento sin emitir sonido alguno. Temari comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa y la falda, para quedar finalmente… en bikini!

-¿Pero que…?- Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veía. ¿Acaso estaba soñando?!

-Creo que le faltó verme en traje de baño, señor juez.- dijo sensualmente la chica mientras se giraba para que Shikamaru la contemplara por completo. El Nara tuvo que tragar saliva y aguantar el no tirársele encima, pero tenía unas ganas atroces. Ese sexy y diminuto bikini lila no dejaba nada para la imaginación… nada!

Temari se acercó al muchacho, y él por inercia se alejó para quedar totalmente acorralado en el sofá. La rubia rozó sus labios mientras colocaba sus brazos a ambos lados del pelinegro.

-Temari…- Shikamaru iba a hablar, pero Temari lo chistó mientras colocaba su dedo índice en los labios del chico.

-Shhh, aún falta que le haga la "gracia de la reina" señor juez.- en eso Temari se alejó y se dirigió hacia la pieza del Nara.- Lo espero ;)

Una vez que Temari entró a la habitación, Shikamaru se levantó al instante y la siguió cual perrito faldero. Cuando llegó a su pieza quedó de piedra. Temari estaba acostada de lado en su cama esperándolo, le hizo una señal con el dedo de que se acercara, a lo que el Nara obedeció. Estaba literalmente hipnotizado, no podía siquiera hablar, sólo mirar y obedecer a esa diosa que tenía enfrente, sinceramente sus neuronas habían sido completamente bloquedas por esa hermosa rubia. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, Temari se levantó para quedar a la altura de él, rodeó su cuello y lo atrajo fieramente hacia ella para besarlo desenfrenadamente. Shikamaru la rodeó por su cintura y por supuesto que le correspondió con el mismo desenfreno, se estaba aguantando desde el minuto en que la rubia quedó en ese sensual bikini. Aunque a pesar de que se veía divina con él, quería arrancárselo de una y dejarla completamente desnuda para saborearla por completo. Temari giró a ambos para que Shikamaru quedara al borde de la cama, se separó de él y lo empujó hacia ésta. Sonrió al ver el enorme bulto en los pantalones del Nara.

-Tranquilo señor juez, que aún no le he mostrado "mi gracia".- en eso Temari se dirigió hacia la pared, se apoyó en ésta y miró de reojo al Nara, quién la miraba con la boca semiabierta ¿Acaso iba a…? Temari ni siquiera le dejó codificar la información ya que comenzó a bailar sensualmente en la pared. Comenzó a menearle descaradamente el trasero mientras descendía hasta llegar al suelo para nuevamente ascender dándole una excelnte vista de su retaguardia. Shikamaru no podía creer lo que veía, estaba bloqueado, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar nunca más en la vida. Temari se volteó para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras restregaba su trasero en la pared. Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior y casi se saca sangre, cómo deseaba ser esa pared maldita sea! Temari simplemente seguía bailando, ascendía y descendía, abría las piernas, movía el trasero, era un deleite visual. El miembro de Shikamaru estaba apenas, ya se quería correr con sólo ver lo que Temari le hacía a esa pared. Hubo un minuto en que Shikamaru casi se descontroló, cuando Temari comenzó a menearle el trasero de una forma rítmica y acelerada. ¿Cómo podía mover el trasero así por Kami?! Definitivamente esta noche soñaría con ese suculento trasero. Temari, cuando notó que su novio estaba a punto de estallar paró el baile y se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué le pareció señor juez?- preguntó sensualmente la chica. Shikamaru la miró de forma lujuriosa, pero al parecer sus neuronas habían reaccionado.

-Hmm… bien, pero… como que le falta algo.- le dijo sonriéndole de medio lado.

-Hmp, no se preocupe, aún me quedan "gracias" y hay una muy "especial" que quiero mostrarle.- Temari se acercó al Nara y se sentó a horcajadas de él. Shikamaru la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a acariciársela mientras miraba sin tapujos sus pechos. Temari lo tomó del mentón para que la mirara a la cara y para plantarle un apasionado beso. Temari comenzó a empujar al Nara para quedar encima de él, mientras que el muchacho deslizó sus manos de su cintura a sus nalgas para apretarlas bien apretadas. Temari comenzó a gemir dentro de la boca del pelinegro mientras que introducía su lengua en su cavidad y comenzaba a saborearlo. Shikamaru estaba literalmente viendo estrellas, ella definitivamente lo quería volver loco, y lo estaba logrando…

 **y fin... hahahah, soy mala lo corté en medio de la acción muahahahaha, pero es que ya me estoy quedando dormida hehe XD.**

 **Se viene lemon Shikatema preparen sus palomitas 1313.**

 **Omg! Tsubasa pilló a Lee y Karito y ahora pelearán por el pelinegro, se viene un buen combate por Kami! Huelo a lágrimas y sangre muahahaha.**

 **Anabelita: see a nadie le gustaría que tu hermano te pillara en pleno orgasmo XD, y que más encima intente matar a tu novio XD.**

 **olalala: Si tengo pensado un lemon Sasusaku, así que dont worry ;)**

 **Kari! Que bueno que el capi anterior te mantuvo ultraentretenida, ojala este también te entretenga haha. A mí igual me dio penita Matsuri, T_T, estúpido Kiba chucho (. Pero obvio que Shikamaru tenía que estar en ese jurado, de una u otra manera lo iba a meter allí si o si haha.**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi, hartas cositas pasaron, ojala las disfruten todas haha, abracitos byebye**


	120. Capítulo 120: Karito vs Tsubasa

**La espera terminó! Agarren su palomitas porque esto se viene largo! Temari le mostrará a Shikamaru una nueva "gracia", mientras que Karito se alista para su enfrentamiento con Tsubasa. Aunque es continuación igual advertiré! Seguimos con LEMON! Hahaha, ahora sí, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 120: Karito vs Tsubasa.**

Las manos de Shikamaru habían acariciado todo el cuerpo de su voluptuosa rubia, pero ahora quería más…

-Te ves preciosa con ese bikini.- le susurró el muchacho al oído. Ahora él estaba encima de ella, besando y acariciando todo ese maravilloso cuerpo.- pero es una lástima que no durará mucho en ti.

-Hmp, no se ponga tan ansioso señor juez, aún tengo otra "gracia" más.- Temari se giró sobre sí para quedar nuevamente ella encima de él. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa para dejarlo en ropa interior. Su erección ya era evidente y Temari se tuvo que morder el labio inferior mientras miraba lujuriosamente aquel perfecto miembro mientras le quitaba el bóxer, lo tomó con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo provocando que el Nara expulsara un buen par de gemidos y gruñidos. En eso Shikamaru notó que la boca de Temari no se dirigía hacia la suya sino hacia…

-¿Temari que haces?- El Nara intentó reincorporarse, pero Temari lo empujó firmemente con su mano derecha para que se mantuviera acostado.

-Tranquilo, sólo voy a mostrarle mi "gracia".- Temari miró el miembro del Nara y se relamió los labios al notar el líquido preseminal que salía de la punta de éste. Finalmente metió el erecto miembro del Nara en su boca y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo mientras que con su traviesa lengua jugaba con su glande. Shikamaru se puso tieso como estatua. _"Por Kamisama! Esto no puede ser real!"_ Shikamaru comenzó a gemir con cada lamida de su rubia, jamás había experimentado algo tan placentero, ya encontraba que la vagina de Temari era exquisita, pero su boca… por Kami! Por su parte Temari disfrutaba hacer gemir y gruñir de esa manera a su hombre, la excitaba a morir.

-Temari… detente por favor…- Shikamaru la tuvo que detener sino se iba a terminar corriendo en la boca de su mujer.

-Hmp, bebito llorón.- se burló Temari cruelmente mientras se relamía los labios saboreando el sabor de su macho. En eso, Shikamaru la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló entre él y el colchón.- ¿y… que le pareció mi performance, señor juez?

-Te doy un 10 mi Reina de Senju.- dijo el Nara respirando apenas.- Ahora déjame disfrutar de mi hermosa reina.

En eso, Shikamaru comenzó literalmente a devorársela. Comenzó a desabrocharle la parte superior del bikini y la lanzó bien lejos, ya tenía unas ganas enormes de probar a sus "regalones". Mientras el Nara lamía los pechos de Temari provocando el éxtasis en la chica, sus manos descendieron hacia la parte inferior del bikini y con ambas manos lo desabrochó y se lo arrancó de un solo tirón.

-Te dije que no duraría mucho en ti.- gruño el muchacho mientras abría las piernas de Temari y comenzaba a penetrarla de una vez, su pobre miembro ya no aguantaba, necesitaba a su hembra. Temari gritó de placer al sentir el prominente pene de su hombre entrar en ella y sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar cuando el muchacho comenzó a entrar y salir de ella una y otra vez mientras se devoraba su cuello. Shikamaru entraba y salía mientras emitía suspiros envueltos en placer, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Temari con su mirada penetrante. Temari deshizo su coleta y enredó sus dedos en su cabello sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo con ímpetu y los gemidos de ambos eran acallados en la boca del otro. Shikamaru comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas para finalmente derramar todo su semen dentro de Temari mientras la muchacha emitía un sonoro gemido, casi como un grito del placer al alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Agh… agh…- la rubia apenas respiraba y el Nara, en las mismas condiciones, salió de su rubia y se recostó a su lado, por Kami estaba exhausto, había aguantado un tiempo record y liberar esa tensión sexual fue endemoniadamente placentero y cansador, pero… valió la pena!

000

En la noche, en la casa de Sakura, ella y su hermano habían terminado de cenar y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Kizashi quedó rezagado en la mesa leyendo el diario y Emi se disponía a salir, en eso sonó el timbre y la sirvienta aprovechó de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una sorpresa.

-Buenas noches Emi.- la saludó una mujer de semblante serio, tenía el cabello corto y rubio con un largo flequillo que le cubría la frente, sus ojos eran de color verde con unas pequeñas rayas debajo de ellos. Emi quedó de piedra al verla.

-Me-Mebuki-sama…- dijo con un hilo de voz la sirvienta.

-¿Quién es Emi?- preguntó Kizashi desde la mesa.

-Um…- Emi no hallaba que decir, en eso Mebuki entró a la casa y fue hacia dónde estaba el pelirrosa.

-Buenas noches Kizashi, soy yo.- se presentó la mujer. Kizashi se levantó del asiento sin poder creer lo que veía. ¿Qué hacía su exmujer en la casa? Mebuki simplemente lo miró sin emitir sonido mientras Kizashi se acercaba a ella.

-Bueno, yo me retiro que se me está haciendo tarde.- dijo Emi para calmar un poco los ánimos. Se despidió de sus dos patrones y cruzó la puerta. Kizashi y Mebuki se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que el pelirrosa tomó la palabra.

-Esta es la sorpresa más grande que me has dado en mucho tiempo.- dijo el hombre sin poder creerlo.

-¿En serio?- dijo algo emocionada la mujer.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar sorprendido Mebuki por Kami?!- Kizashi se acercó más a su mujer, pero con tono molesto.- Hacía seis años que no te veía!

-Sí, pero hemos hablado más de alguna vez. Y he escrito varias cartas.- se defendió la rubia.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo!

-¿Entregaste las cartas que mandé a los niños en este tiempo?- preguntó curiosa la mujer. Kizashi sólo guardó silencio.- Kizashi!

-No Mebuki! No!- le respondió el pelirrosa.- Yo no quiero que mis hijos sufran, que tengan problemas! No me parece justo para ellos. Ellos ya están grandes y tienen sus vidas más o menos armadas.

-Pero si eso lo sé, pero también entiendo que ellos tienen derecho a hablar con su madre.

-Sí, pero eso es un problema! Mira, estoy convencido que ni Makoto ni Sakura se van a conformar con recibir una carta tuya o con recibir una visita de un par de días.- acotó con semblante triste el pelirrosa.

-Es que yo no vine por un par de días…- dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a Kizashi.- Yo vine para quedarme Kizashi.

Kizashi abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio?

-Yo no sé como tienes cara para decir que vienes a quedarte después de todo lo que ha pasado Mebuki.- el pelirrosa sinceramente estaba molesto no sólo por el hecho de que la rubia había abandonado a sus hijos sino también, por haberlo abandonado a él.- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Hacer como que aquí no ha pasado nada y empezar todo de nuevo?!

-Kizashi yo-

-No, Mebuki no!- la interrumpió el pelirrosa.- Mira, talvez a mí podrías llegar a convencerme, pero te aseguro que ni Makoto ni Sakura te van a perdonar.

-Kizashi, yo lo único que quiero es tener la posibilidad de-

-No!- dijo firmemente el hombre mirando fijo a su exmujer.- Ya es demasiado tarde… Ahora vete por favor.

Kizashi fue a abrirle la puerta y la rubia no tuvo más opción que retirarse. Una vez que el pelirrosa cerró la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse miserable, pero en eso, Makoto bajó por las escaleras y le preguntó quién había venido ya que había escuchado el timbre. Kizashi le mintió diciéndole que había sido Emi que se le había quedado algo. Una vez que Makoto se perdió en la cocina Kizashi se sintió triste… jamás pensó el vovler a verla después de tantos años. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

000

Al otro día en Senju, Temari se preguntaba que rayos les habría pasado a Sakura y Karito, ya que… no se habían aparecido. Hinata, mientras resolvía unos ejercicios le dijo que no tenía idea que les podría haber pasado, en eso le preguntó a Temari por qué no había venido a clases el día anterior, ella simplemente le dijo que fue a comprarse a uno de los jueces para que la coronara como "su reina". Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste.

-Me alegra que estés bien con Shikamaru-kun, ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo de Naruto-kun.- dijo la peliazul triste.

-Hmm… ya sé! Tengo una idea genial!- dijo divertida la rubia.

-Creeme que ya no creo en las ideas geniales de nadie…- dijo deprimida la ojiperla.

-Bueno… Shikamaru y Naruto son amigos ¿no?

-Sí, ¿y?

\- ¿Por qué no organizamos una salida entre los cuatro? Total… mal no la vamos a pasar.- intentó convencerla Temari.

-Hmm… puede ser…- dijo la peliazul "algo" emocionada.

-Deja todo en mis manos amiga. Vamos a hacer que esos dos pierdan la cabeza por nosotras y que no la encuentren nunca más!- Temari miró cómplicemente a Hinata y ésta simplemente le sonrió, sip, definitivamente era una buena idea.

000

En el Instituto de Hombres era día libre por lo que en el departamento del Nara, Naruto dormía como tronco y Lee estaba nerviosísimo al igual que Shikamaru. El pelinegro le había contado lo sucedido con Tsubasa el día anterior y lo que pretendía hacer Karito esta tarde.

-Yo no sé cómo se las arregla esa mujer para hacernos sufrir. ¿Enfrentarse a Tsubasa? Ahora sí que se le zafó un tornillo.- decía de mal genio el Nara. Cuando Lee le contó que Karito se iba a enfrentar a la rubia, Shikamaru inmediatamente la llamó para que no hiciera tal cosa ya que… no es que no creyera en sus capacidades, pero enfrentar a Tsubasa Senju era prácticamente un suicidio. La castaña por supuesto que lo mandó al diablo.

-Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién se lo saque.- dijo deprimido el joven profesor.- No sé que hacer Shikamaru.

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea.- dijo el muchacho mientras se levantaba de la silla.- Vamos a verla. Los dos.

-Shikamaru, estoy seguro de que es capaz de echarnos a patadas.

-Nos escabullimos a su pieza y punto. ¿De que nos sirve saber técnicas ninja si no las usamos viejo?- en eso el Nara tomó su chaqueta junto con la de su amigo y se la pasó.- Ya vamos, ahí en el auto planeamos como hacer que esa mujer no nos mate en el intento por meternos a su casa.

Lee agradeció de corazón a su amigo, tomó su chaqueta y ambos pelinegros salieron por la puerta rumbo a casa de la castaña.

000

Karito estaba en su habitación, obviamente no había ido a Senju porque estaba suspendida, y al parecer… la noticia ya se había desperdigado por todo Senju, ya que las llamadas y mensajes de texto de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar. Ya como al quinto mensaje se hartó y apagó el celular, sinceramente no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, ya le había bastado con la discusión que tuvo con Lee el día anterior por la decisión que había tomado, el pelinegro se había molestado bastante, pero Karito le dejó en claro que no iba a ceder, que lucharía por ambos estuviera él de acuerdo o no. De tanto pensar le bajó el hambre y fue por un refrigerio. Luego al volver a su recámara pudo sentir esas dos presencias.

-Tsumaranai… voy a empezar a creer que necesito poner trampas en las ventanas.- la castaña se giró para encontrarse con Lee y Shikamaru.

-Hallaría la forma de entrar y lo sabes.- le dijo el Nara sonriéndole de lado.

-Sí, pero no sin un rasguño, eso te lo aseguro.- dijo aburrida la chica.- Supongo que sería algo estúpido preguntar el qué hacen aquí.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí Karito.- dijo Shikamaru ya más serio.

-Creo que ya les dejé bien clarito ayer a los dos que no voy a cambiar de opinión.- expresó reacia la muchacha.

-Karito por favor-

-No Lee, ya te lo dejé claro ayer. Voy a enfrentar a Tsubasa hoy y punto.

Lee dio un respingo, luego miró a Shikamaru.

-¿Ves? Te dije que esta mujer no cede con nada!- se quejó el joven profesor. En eso, Shikamaru se acercó a su amiga.

-Karito, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que te enfrentes a Tsubasa, no hace nada que nos enfrentamos a Akatsuki ¿y ya quieres terminar de nuevo en el hospital?- expresó el Nara con tono molesto.

-Me encanta saber la fe que me tiene mi novio y mi mejor amigo, eso me reconforta.- dijo irónicamente la castaña.

-No es eso Karito, Lee y yo por supuesto que creemos que eres capaz de vencerla.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo desafiante la castaña.

-Que sabes perfectamente que ilesa no vas a salir.- le dijo sin filtro el muchacho.- Y ni yo ni Lee queremos eso.

-Menos si es por mi causa.- acotó Lee serio.

\- No soy ingenua chicos, sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento, y si no tuviera posibilidad de ganar ni siquiera lo intentaría y lo saben.- dijo decidida la muchacha.- Así que no se preocupen, sé lo que hago. Confién en mí. Y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Shikamaru suspiró resignado, Lee iba a alegar, pero el Nara le puso la mano en el hombro para que se detuviera.

-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo 5 horas para seguir planeando mi estrategia.- acotó la muchacha mirándolos serio.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- se ofreció el Nara.

-Gracias Shika, pero esto… quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Pero Karito- alegó Lee, pero Shikamaru lo interrumpió.

-Déjala Lee, al menos lo intentamos.- le dijo su amigo al joven profesor.- Te vemos al rato Karito.

Shikamaru se dispuso a traspasar la puerta, pero Lee no se movió de su lugar, sólo miraba a su novia, el Nara decidió dejarles su espacio y esperar a Lee en el auto.

-Si algo te pasa, me enfadaré mucho contigo.- le advirtió Lee.

-Hmp, deberías sentirte orgulloso que dos chicas se van a agarrar a combo y puñete por ti.- dijo la muchacha algo divertida.

-Creeme que eso me tiene absolutamente sin cuidado, sólo me importa tu bienestar y lo sabes.- Lee permaneció inmóvil y Karito solamente le sostuvo la mirada.- Por favor Karito.

-Lo siento Lee, pero ya tomé mi decisión y ni tú ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.- dijo decidida la chica.

-Bien, entonces creo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.- dijo molesto el chico mientras se daba media vuelta y cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de Karito para ir a reunirse con Shikamaru en el auto. La castaña los vió irse por la ventana y no pudo evitar suspirar, pero no iba a ceder, lucharía por Lee y nada ni nadie le impediría hacerlo.

 _"No permitiré que todo por lo que has luchado se vaya al diablo por mi culpa, si puedo lograr que al menos tú salgas beneficiado en todo esto me vale."_

000

El gimnasio estaba lleno, no sólo todo Senju estaba allí, sino que la mayoría de los amigos de Karito y un colado.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí?!- chilló Naruto al ver a su sensei.

-Hmm, me enteré de este encuentro y bueno… lo encontré interesante. No todos los días ves un enfrentamiento entre un Sarutobi y un Senju.- se explicó el peliplateado.

-¿Mi viejo no sabe de esto verdad?- preguntó nervioso el chico.

-No creo, yo sólo me enteré porque ando encima de ustedes.- en eso miró a Hinata y a Gaara que estaban unos asientos más allá.

-¿No ha pasado nada con Akatsuki verdad, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Shikamaru, quién estaba al lado de Naruto. El peliplateado simplemente negó con la cabeza, aún no había nada sobre Orochimaru o Akatsuki.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó Temari, que estaba a su lado. El Nara la miró.- ¿Y Lee-sensei?

Shikamaru y Naruto cayeron en la teja de que el joven profesor no estaba. Comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

 _"Mendokusei, ¿adónde rayos fuiste, Lee?"_

Karito se preparaba para salir, vaya que era ostentosa esa mujer, para hacer el encuentro un verdadero "show" para humillarla, decidió utilizar las plataformas que suben hacia el campo de batalla para hacer una entrada "cool".

-*sigh* Tsumaranai…- se quejó la castaña mientras esperaba.

-¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Karito se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su novio.

-Lee… ¿Qué estás-

-Si no puedo convencerte al menos… ¿puedo desearte éxito no?- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Si quieres, no tengo problema con eso.- dijo la chica sonriéndole débilmente, estaba nerviosa y ambos lo sabían. Lee la miró fijamente, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue su chaleco, ¿acaso era…?

-Hm? ¿el chaleco táctico de Konoha?- preguntó curioso el muchacho. Karito asintió.

-Puedes llevar más cosas en él, así que lo encontré útil para esta ocasión.- manifestó la castaña. En eso, se oyó la voz de Jiraiya, quién estaba de presentador.- Creo que es mejor que me prepare.

La muchacha se subió a la plataforma nuevamente, ya que se había bajado para saludar a Lee.

-Karito!- la llamó el joven. La muchacha se volteó para verlo, pero se quedó estática al verlo frente a frente. Lee le tomó el mentón y la acercó a sus labios para darle un dulce y firme beso.

-Te estaré apoyando desde las gradas. No pierdas!- le dijo el muchacho sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Descuida, no lo haré!- expresó decidida la chica, en eso la plataforma comenzó a subir junto con Karito. Lee sostuvo su mano hasta lo que pudo. En el momento en que se soltaron Lee sólo quedó mirando el lugar por dónde había desaparecido su amada.

-Buena suerte, Karito…

Arriba, en el campo de batalla, ambas féminas aparecieron desde el suelo por la plataforma que ascendía. Todos los alumnos quedaron maravillados con aquella entrada.

-Hm?- Kakashi miró fijamente las vestimentas de las muchachas y se miró a sí mismo. Temari también se fijó y sintió curiosidad.

-Están usando el mismo chaleco que Kakashi-san.- dijo la rubia curiosa.

-Es el chaleco táctico de Konoha, nosotros que fuimos los alumnos de Asuma también lo tenemos.- le aclaró el Nara a su novia.

-Y de seguro Tsubasa lo tiene por la vieja Tsunade.- acotó Naruto. En eso Temari se fijó en ambas chicas. Tsubasa estaba usando la típica vestimenta ninja, característica de Konoha junto a su chaleco táctico, por su lado, Karito estaba con su típica ropa, a diferencia que se había colocado el chaleco táctico por encima de una polera manga larga de color negro, aunque su chaleco táctico era algo… diferente.

-¿Por qué el chaleco de Karito es más corto?- preguntó la rubia al grupo al notar que el chaleco táctico de Karito, difería en el de Tsubasa al ser más corto, le llegaba hasta las costillas.

-Eso es porque…- Shikamaru recordó el día en que Asuma les pasó a todos sus alumnos su chaleco táctico…

FLASHBACK

-HURRA HURRA YA SOY NINJA DATTEBAYO!- Chillaba Naruto lanzando su chaleco táctico y pavoneándose con él, hasta que le dieron su tatequieto.

-YA DEJA DE JUGAR NARUTO! COMPORTATE COMO UN NINJA! ME AVERGÜENZAS!- Bramó Sakura, quién también se sentía emocionada con su chalequito.

Quién no estaba para nada a gusto con el famoso chalequito era Karito ya que… le quedaba grande.

-*sigh* Tsumaranai…- se quejó la castaña, luego miró a Asuma.- ¿Por qué el mío es tan grande Asuma? Parezco mamarracho.

Asuma se rascó la cabeza, en eso Shikamaru intervino.

-Eso es porque te faltan cazuelas Karito.- bromeó el Nara.

-Lo dice el más gordo de todos…- dijo la Sarutobi aburrida mientras miraba a su amigo.

Choji e Ino simplemente reían, era gracioso verlos discutiendo y raro…

-Hihi, al menos Shikamaru se ve bien ¿no Karito?- dijo divertida la rubia y con mirada pícara.

-Vamos no los molestes Ino.- intervino Choji.

-Meh…- dijo la castaña poniendo su pose típica.- Shikamaru se ve bien con lo que se ponga, no hay necesidad ni de decirlo.

Ino, Choji y Asuma quedaron de piedra, ok… esa respuesta definitivamente no se la esperaban…

Por su parte, las mejillas de Shikamaru tomaron un leve color rojizo y tuvo que desviar la mirada para que no lo viesen. En eso Choji e Ino no aguantaron y se doblaron de la risa.

-Wuajajajajaja.

-Bah! No se rían.- Shikamaru les dio la espalda mientras se ponía más colorado. Karito simplemente sonrió divertida.

Al otro día, cuando todos estrenaron sus chalecos, Ino y Sakura se los quitaron al instante porque opinaban que no eran femeninos. En eso llegó Karito y todos quedaron petrificados al verla. Llevaba el chaleco táctico pero… le había hecho modificaciones, estaba más corto y ajustado, sinceramente… se le veía bien.

-Hmp, tú siempre tan creativa.- se burló el Nara.

-Bueno… tengo que usar el cerebro de vez en cuando para que no se me atrofie.- dijo divertida la chica.- Aunque te sigues viendo mejor tú.

-Ya, vamos a entrenar.- Shikamaru nuevamente desvió la mirada avergonzado y se dispuso a entrenar con su amiga, quién se reía, internamente claro…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Hmm… ya me tenté en verte con el dichoso chaleco.- dijo coqueta la rubia a su hombre. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Um… mejor veamos la pelea.- dijo nervioso cambiando el tema y mirando al campo de batalla. Naruto, que había escuchado todo se tuvo que aguantar la risa, ganándose una mirada asesina de Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla, Tsubasa analizaba a Karito.

-Hmp, ¿no crees que debiste venir con una vestimenta más adecuada?- se mofó la rubia.

-Hm… me dio pereza cambiarme de ropa, sólo pesqué el chaleco y me lo puse.- dijo la muchacha con su pose típica. En las gradas casi todos se cayeron de espaldas, ¿cómo era posible tanta flojera por Kami?!

 _"Y después dicen que el flojo soy yo…"_ pensó Shikamaru con cara de aburrido, era oficial… esa mujer le ganaba en flojera.

En eso Jiraiya dio inicio al combate.

Tsubasa se puso en pose defensiva analizando cada movimiento de la castaña. Karito no se movió de su lugar, pero no le quitó la vista de encima a la rubia.

 _"Quiere que me acerque, bien… le daré en el gusto!"_ en eso Tsubasa se lanzó hacia la castaña para propinarle una patada que le dio de lleno mandándola a volar. Todos quedaron de piedra, en una fracción de segundo, Tsubasa golpeó a Karito, no podían creerlo y quedaron peor cuando el cuerpo inerte de Karito se convirtió en un tronco.

-NANI?!- Chillaron todos.

Tsubasa ni siquiera se inmutó cuando aquel shuriken, que venía por detrás, le pasó por el lado al ladear su cabeza.

-Hmp, juego de niños.- acotó aburrida la muchacha mientras se volteaba y miraba a Karito apoyada en dos kunais que estaban incrustados en la pared.

 _"Al menos está atenta, eso es bueno"_ pensó la rubia mirando a la castaña. En eso, con un rápido movimiento le lanzó una bomba de humo. Karito hizo un sello de manos y Tsubasa lanzó un kunai explosivo hacia la posición de Karito.

-Es bastante agresiva…me recuerda a cierta personita…- dijo Kakashi recordando a Tsunade.

-Es bastante fuerte.- dijo Sakura asombrada.

-Bueno, no por nada es la nieta de la bruja de Tsunade.- acotó Sasuke, quién estaba al lado de Sakura.

-Jefa! No te dejes vencer por Tsubasa! Aquí Kyo y yo te apoyamos jefa!- chilló Kenjiro mientras agarraba a Kyo. Sasuke sintió pena por el peliceleste.

Mientras la nube de humo se disipaba dos kunais salieron de ésta hacia Tsubasa, la rubia los desvió sin esfuerzo alguno con un kunai. En eso, Karito salió de la nube por un lateral para arrojarle a la rubia un kunai explosivo. La muchacha simplemente saltó para esquivarlo, pero se sorprendió al notar cómo otra Karito salía de la nube hacia ella con kunai en mano para atacarla, por lo que la rubia bloqueó su ataque. Del impulso del choque ambas quedaron alejadas de la otra. La gente vitoreaba, este combate estaba endemoniadamente intenso e interesante.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer Sarutobi?- se burló la Senju.- Ni siquiera he usado chakra, así que sube el nivel o estaremos aquí todo el día.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta ir despacio.- dijo la muchacha, logrando que una pequeña venita se asomara en la frente de Tsubasa, si había algo que detestaba era la flojera.- Hmp, no me digas que te estoy alterando.

-Ya quisieras.- dijo tranquila la chica.- No volveré a caer en ninguna de tus trampas Sarutobi. Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y nada de lo que hagas me sorpren- en eso, del último pedazo de humo que estaba a punto de disiparse, la última Karito salió de éste para propinarle un buen puñetazo a Tsubasa que la lanzó hacia la pared.

Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco, incluido Kakashi… nadie se esperaba eso. Del puño de Karito brillaba un aura celeste, había sido un puño de chakra, por lo que… débil no había sido…

Tsubasa quedó sentada en la pared mientras un pedazo de ésta caía a un costado de ella, antes de que cayera al suelo, la muchacha lo golpeó con su puño para hacerlo añicos. La gente comenzó literalmente a temblar, en especial cuando vieron su rostro. La muchacha se levantó y un pequeño hilito de sangre salía de su labio inferior, pero lo que aterró a todos fue la mirada de furia que tenía implantada en su hermoso rostro.

-Hmp, ¿sorprendida?- la provocó la Sarutobi. Tsubasa se limpió su hilito de sangre y sonrió.

-Vaya que sí…- dijo la muchacha, en eso de su puño comenzó a salir una onda de chakra celeste.- Terminemos con esto.

Tsubasa saltó hacia el aire dispuesta a golpear a la muchacha. Karito la esquivó apenas y el puño de Tsubasa se incrustó en el piso provocando una grieta que casi partió en dos el campo de batalla. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia la castaña, quién reaccionó bloqueando su puño de chakra con las cuchillas de Asuma bañadas también en chakra, pudo defenderse, pero la onda la mandó a volar provocando que chocara con la pared y bien fuerte que hizo una grieta.

-Esos puños de chakra son endemoniadamente potentes.- dijo Sasuke tragando saliva, definitivamente si uno de esos puños te daba en la cara o te la deformaba de por vida o… te dejaba sin cabeza.

 _"Tsumaranai… tendré que pelear a distancia. Mientras esté con esos puños de chakra el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sólo me agotará"_ pensó la castaña mientras le lanzaba un shuriken a la rubia.

-Hmp, ¿medida desesperada?- se burló la muchacha mientras esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo el shuriken. Nuevamente la castaña le lanzó otro par que Tsubasa esquivó prácticamente sin moverse.- Patético.

Nuevamente la castaña le lanzó un shuriken que Tsubasa tenía planeado bloquear con un kunai, pero la castaña hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu Clones Shuriken!

El shuriken se dividió en múltiples shurikens en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Mierda!- Tsubasa tuvo que saltar para esquivar la oleada de shurikens desviando unos cuantos en el camino con su kunai. En eso, Karito apareció por detrás de la muchacha para propinarle una patada, pero Tsubasa alcanzó a bloquearla con su kunai bañado en chakra. Nuevamente, ambas chicas quedaron frente a frente mirándose.- Típicas técnicas patéticas de los Sarutobi, te van como anillo al dedo.

En eso Tsubasa deshizo sus puños de chakra e hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- en eso aparecieron dos Tsubasas más a su lado.

-Wah! ¿Tsubasa también puede hacer mis clones de sombra?! Copiona! Descalificada por derechos de autor dattebayo!- chilló Naruto.

 _"Todos podemos hacer ese jutsu idiota… es el más básico…"_ pensaron todos colectivamente incluido Kakashi.

Rápidamente las dos Tsubasas se lanzaron hacia Karito, la muchacha también hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- en eso aparecieron dos Karitos que inmediatamente fueron al encuentro de las dos Tsubasas, las cuatro se lanzaron kunais para darse de lleno y desaparecer, pero una de las Tsubasas antes de desaparecer le lanzó un kunai a la Karito real, el cual desvió con una de las cuchillas de Asuma, en eso no notó que la Tsubasa real le lanzó una bomba de humo, por lo que rápidamente Karito corrió a un lateral para salir de ésta. En eso Tsubasa venía desde arriba con la pierna de alto.

-Patada voladora del cielo!- exclamó la muchacha. Karito inmediatamente hizo un sello de manos y la patada de Tsubasa, al caer, levantó una cantidad de polvo y cemento increíble. Jiraiya ya estaba blanco sacando los cálculos de reparación del lugar cuando terminara el encuentro.

 _"Si siguen así no va a quedar nada del gimnasio…"_ pensó anonadado el peliblanco.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, el pie de Tsubasa había formado un cráter y en su talón había un tronco hecho añicos.

-Uff… estuvo cerca.- dijo una voz detrás de ella.- Si eso me hubiese dado habría sido una muerte segura.

Tsubasa miró seriamente a Karito sin bajar la guardia ni por un minuto.

-Tsubasa va en serio, esto me preocupa.- analizó Shikamaru, si Karito se descuidaba podría terminar muy malherida o en el peor de los casos… muerta.

-Sakura hay que parar esto!- le dijo Hinata nerviosa a su amiga.- Karito podría salir seriamente lastimada.

-Lo se pero…- Sakura miró a Jiraiya.

-Tengo la orden de la directora de no intervenir en el combate por nada del mundo.- acotó el peliblanco.

-Puede matarla Jiraiya!- bramó Sasuke- rara vez he visto a Tsubasa pelear en serio, pero te puedo asegurar que no le importa si lastima a Karito, va a usar todo lo que tiene!

-Intervendré solo si las vidas de alguna de ellas de verdad peligra.- miró seriamente el peliblanco al Uchiha.

-Tsk…- Sasuke sólo se limitó a mirar, mientras Sakura le tomaba el hombro.

-Ino, ¿crees que Karito gane?- le preguntó Tenten a su amiga.

-Eso espero Tenten, eso espero.- dijo esperanzada la muchacha.

 _"Por favor Karito, no hagas más de lo debido, por favor"_

Karito y Tsubasa seguían mirándose sin emitir sonido alguno, en eso la rubia habló.

-De nada sirve que me analices tanto Karito.- se burló la rubia.- Solo te compete saber que voy muy en serio con esto y que te haré polvo en frente de Lee y todo el instituto.

En eso Karito le lanzó un kunai explosivo a los pies de la rubia. La muchacha reaccionó al instante y se alejó. Karito nuevamente le lanzó otro kunai explosivo a los pies por lo que Tsubasa nuevamente lo esquivó alejándose.

-Hmp, ¿te quedaste sin ideas Karito?- se burló Tsubasa.- lo único que lograrás con eso será quedarte sin herramientas y tenemos para rato.

-Descuida, se usar muy bien mis herramientas.- dijo la castaña. En eso Tsubasa sintió como si se encendiera algo y casi se le salió el alma cuando vió aquellos shurikens que Karito le había lanzado antes, y que ella había esquivado, encenderse con unos papeles bomba.

-Pero que…- la explosión fue inminente, los tres shurikens explotaron al instante, provocando una gran nube de humo que llenó casi por completo el campo de batalla, algunos escombros llegaron hasta las gradas por lo que los alumnos tuvieron que agacharse, además que el calor se hizo insoportable.

Karito miró como se disipaba la nube de humo, aunque miraba a todos lados por si Tsubasa aparecía por algún lado diferente.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó Karito quedó de piedra. Tsubasa estaba de rodillas, ¿Había recibido la explosión de lleno?!

 _"¿No hizo una sustitución? Esperaba que hiciera eso!"_ pensó la castaña. En eso, notó que de Tsubasa emanaba un aura celeste de… _"Chakra?!"_ Karito tragó saliva, esto no pintaba bien.

Rápidamente le lanzó unos kunais, pero la rubia con su puño golpeó el suelo levantando una pared de cemento para bloquear los kunais.

-Esta mujer… me da miedo…- dijo Naruto blanco como fantasma.

Lee, quién miraba el encuentro desde ya hacía un rato, se estaba comiendo literalmente las uñas.

 _"Karito…"_

En eso, Tsubasa golpeó el cemento que tenía enfrente para mandarlo a una velocidad impresionante hacia Karito. La castaña saltó hacia arriba para esquivarlo, pero en apenas un nanosegundo Tsubasa estaba enfrente de ella con su cuerpo bañado en chakra.

 _"Mierda!_ " Karito bloqueó el ataque con sus brazos, pero al sentir el puño de la muchacha tener contacto con éstos, sintió como su ulna derecha se trizaba. Aunque eso fue lo de menos, ya que el impacto la mandó a volar hacia unas banquillas.

Tsubasa al caer sólo miró como el polvo de dónde había caído Karito se disipaba.

El gimnasio estaba en un silencio sepulcral, sólo se oían los escombros caer sobre Karito. En eso la castaña se levantó y tanto Sakura como Hinata se llevaron las manos a la boca. De la frente de la castaña corría sangre, se había hecho un corte profundo con un fierro.

-Eso se ve serio.- dijo la rubia mirando el corte de Karito.- ¿Ya te rindes? Porque… esto esta sumamente "aburrido".

En eso la muchacha volvió a la normalidad, mientras que Karito se apretaba su antebrazo con una venda, le dolía como condenado, el golpe no le había fracturado, pero de seguro tendría una fisura.

-No sabía que podías emanar chakra de tu cuerpo, eso complica las cosas, aunque no creo que lo uses tanto, de seguro te debe consumir mucho chakra esa técnica.- analizó la Sarutobi.

-Sí, es verdad, pero tengo tanto chakra que gastar un poquito no me afecta en lo absoluto.- en eso sacó un kunai de su chaleco táctico, lo bañó en chakra y se lo lanzó a la Sarutobi sin previo aviso.

Karito en una milésima de segundo cortó el dichoso kunai con las cuchillas de Asuma bañadas en chakra.

-Hmm, esas cuchillas se ven peligrosas.- analizó Tsubasa.- ¿Quieres que pelee a distancia?

Karito sólo la miró fijo en pose de defensa.

En eso Tsubasa golpeó la pared detrás de ella para literalmente, destrozarla provocando que los alumnos que estaban en esa zona se cambiaran a otra y a su vez logrando que a Jiraiya le diera un paro cardíaco. _"Por favor que el seguro cubra esto…"_

Mientras los pedazos de cemento caían hacia Tsubasa, miró a la castaña.

-Servido.- en eso comenzó a patear en el aire los pedazos de escombros hacia Karito, quién bloqueó y destrozó unos cuantos con las cuchillas de Asuma.

-Mierda, si sigue así va a cansarse!- dijo Shikamaru histérico.

En eso Karito lanzó una bomba de humo hacia Tsubasa, la muchacha ni siquiera iba a esquivarla, pero al notar el color de la bomba tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato.

 _"Mierda es de las paralizantes!"_ Tsubasa tuvo que alejarse mientras se tapaba la nariz para no inhalar el humo. Karito corrió por la pared e incrustó un kunai en ésta para quedar colgada y tener una mejor vista del campo y de Tsubasa.

Una vez que nuevamente se disipó el humo, Tsubasa miró hacia arriba dónde estaba la castaña.

-Y ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Tsubasa la miraba desafiante. Karito le arrojó un kunai, pero ni siquiera llegó hacia dónde estaba Tsubasa.

Todos quedaron expectantes. ¿Acaso había fallado?

Nuevamente lanzó otro, pero Tsubasa ni siquiera tuvo que moverse, solo la rozó apenas.

-Hmp, ¿andamos con mala puntería?- se burló Tsubasa.

-¿Shikamaru que le pasa a Karito?- preguntó el rubio nervioso.

-Maldita sea! Ya está cansada, ni siquiera puede apuntar bien.- analizó el Nara.

-Y con esa herida profunda, está perdiendo mucha sangre.- acotó la rubia de Suna.

En eso Karito tomó una de las cuchillas de Asuma y apuntó a Tsubasa.

-Bueno… la tercera es la vencida Karito.- dijo Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos.- y para hacértelo más fácil no me moveré, te doy mi palabra, así que esfuérzate. Honra a Asuma-san dándome con una de sus cuchillas.

Karito apuntó a Tsubasa y lanzó la cuchilla de Asuma. Todos se mordían las uñas, esperaban que hiriera a Tsubasa pero… la cuchilla quedó justo entre las piernas de la muchacha.

-Hahaha, y eso que te lo puse fácil!- se burló Tsubasa- por lo menos te hubieses esforzado.

En eso miró a la castaña quién tenía su mano derecha alzada frente a ella formando un… ¿sello de manos?

-Aguarden, ese sello de manos es…- exclamó Kakashi sorprendido. Tanto Shikamaru, como Naruto y Temari miraron a Kakashi, luego a Karito.

 _"Ese sello de manos, me parece familiar ¿dónde lo he visto antes?"_ pensó Tsubasa, pero ya sinceramente estaba aburriéndose por lo que decidió tomar acción.

-Bien Karito, es hora de acabar con esto.- dijo Tsubasa dispuesta a acabar con ella de una vez. Iba a lanzarle un kunai explosivo pero… no pudo hacerlo ya que… no podía moverse.- ¿Pero que…? No puedo…

En eso miró la cuchilla de Asuma, emitía una pequeña onda de chakra y estaba clavado en el piso entre sus piernas, específicamente en su…

 _"No puede ser!"_ pensó la rubia y alzó la mirada hacia Karito.

-Esto es imposible!- exclamó la chica mirando a la castaña.

-Hmp, es interesante lo que puedes encontrar si te metes a la biblioteca de los Nara.- dijo Karito con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Mi biblioteca?- dijo Shikamaru confuso.- aguarden acaso es…?

-Sí.- dijo Kakashi.- El Kagemane no jutsu.

-EL KAGE QUÉ?!- Chilló Naruto.

\- Era una técnica secreta de los Nara.- explicó Kakashi.- Básicamente es la capacidad de manipular tu sombra. Los antiguos miembros del clan Nara la utilizaban para alargar su sombra de tal forma que cuando entraba en contacto con la sombra del enemigo éste podía paralizarlo o hacerlo imitar sus movimientos.

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta y miró a Shikamaru.

-Puedes hacer eso?!- chilló el rubio.

-Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera sabía que eso todavía existía!- exclamó Shikamaru.

-Vaya, tu familia es interesante Nara.- dijo coqueta Temari mirando a su hombre. Ese cruce de miradas le dio a entender muy bien a Shikamaru lo que su mujer pensaba.

 _"Apenas termine esto partiré a la biblioteca de mi viejo a leerme toda esa mierda…"_ pensó el muchacho, su cerebro ya había pensado por lo menos unas 200 formas de usar su sombra con Temari.

-Demonios!- dijo Tsubasa frustrada.- ¿Cómo pude caer en ese jutsu patético?! Digno de los cobardes del clan Nara!

Tsubasa miró de reojo a Shikamaru, quién simplemente tragó saliva.

-Pero…- analizó la rubia mirando a Karito.- Tengo entendido que ese jutsu patético tiene corto alcance. ¿Cómo es posible que funcione? Estamos a más de 5 metros!

-Pues… este es una variación del Kagemane no jutsu original.- explicó la castaña.- El Kagemane no jutsu: sombra shuriken. Infundo mi chakra en mis cuchillas de chakra y lo lanzo hacia tu sombra logrando el mismo efecto del Kagemane no jutsu original, bueno al menos en lo que es paralizar al enemigo. Además…

-Además que?- quiso saber la rubia.

-Me dio flojera aprender el original, demasiado tedioso. Este es más sencillito de aprender ;)- acotó la chica.

 _"Esto es increíble…"_ pensaron todos colectivamente.

-Hmp, y he de suponer que sabes una gran desventaja de este patético jutsu ¿verdad?- Tsubasa miró con sorna a la castaña.- Que si tu oponente es más fuerte puede resistirse a la paralisis.

En eso Tsubasa comenzó a agacharse para sacar la cuchilla de Asuma y liberarse del jutsu.

-Por supuesto que lo sé!- Karito inmediatamente se balanceó hacia arriba para quedar apoyada en el kunai del cual se sostenía sin perder contacto visual con Tsubasa, mientras la rubia usaba todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar la cuchilla. Karito concentró chakra en su pies para apoyarse en la pared, sacó el kunai y se lo lanzó a Tsubasa al momento en que la rubia lograba sacar la cuchilla de Asuma y se liberaba del jutsu.

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo. El kunai de Karito se incrustó en el hombro de Tsubasa mientras que la rubia le lanzaba la cuchilla de Asuma a Karito. La castaña tuvo que esquivar el ataque corriendo por la pared, pero Tsubasa sin ningún tapujo se arrancó el kunai del hombro y se lo lanzó a Karito de vuelta. La castaña apenas lo esquivó y le rozó el brazo, logrando desestabilizarla y haciendo que cayera al piso, afortunadamente cayó sin problemas.

Tsubasa tuvo que poner su mano izquierda en su hombro derecho para evitar que la sangre saliera aunque, salía a borbotones, ¿Acaso…?

-Te di en la subclavia.- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.- Si no te rindes ahora te vas a desangrar Tsubasa.

La rubia simplemente sonrió burlesca.

-¿Acaso olvidas… de quién soy nieta Karito?- en eso la muchacha hizo un sello de manos.- Jutsu clones de sombra.

Nuevamente dos Tsubasas aparecieron al lado de ella. Karito sólo miró atenta, pero no le gustó para nada cuando de la mano de Tsubasa emanó un chakra de color verde.

 _"Oh no! Demonios!"_ pensó la castaña.

-Ataquenla!- ordenó Tsubasa a sus dos clones mientras ella utilizaba su técnica curativa.- Jutsu palma mística!

Puso su mano sobre la herida y ésta comenzó poco a poco a cicatrizar.

Karito nuevamente corrió por la pared mientras las Tsubasas la perseguían, en el intertanto recuperó su kunai y la cuchilla de Asuma que estaban incrustados en la pared. Lanzó el kunai a una de las Tsubasas que la perseguían y le dio de lleno, provocando que desapareciera. La otra Tsubasa le apareció por el costado con el puño alzado. Karito saltó hacia el aire para esquivar el puño mientras la pobre pared se trizaba. Se giró sobre sí misma y le lanzó la cuchilla de Asuma para darle en el pecho al clon de la rubia, haciendo que desapareciera al instante. Una vez que llegó al piso, ya era demasiado tarde, la herida de Tsubasa había sido completamente regenerada.

-Bien, ¿seguimos?- se burló la chica. Karito simplemente la miró fijo.

-¿Por qué no usó clones para que pelearan con los de Tsubasa?! Así hubiese evitado que se autosanara!- chilló el rubio.

-Le debe de quedar poco chakra, no puede andar gastándolo así como así.- dijo el Nara sin dejar de mirar el combate.

-Vaya, cuando vine aquí jamás creí que terminaría viendo un encuentro de esta magnitud.- dijo Karui mientras miraba a Choji.- Karito definitivamente tiene agallas.

-Sí.- dijo el castaño, aunque no podía evitar estar nerviosísimo por su amiga, ya llevaba el décimo paquete de papas fritas.

 _"Ahora que vas a hacer Karito?"_ pensó nervioso el Akimichi.

Karito nuevamente hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- en eso aparecieron dos Karitos a ambos costados de ella. Tsubasa la miró aburrida mientras Karito alzaba la cuchilla de Asuma que le quedaba y la llenaba de chakra.

-Hmp, ¿vas a usar todo lo que te queda de chakra? Bien… eso quiere decir que terminaremos pronto.- se burló la rubia.

En eso Karito se abalanzó hacia ella junto a sus clones. Tsubasa llenó sus puños de chakra lista para mandar a volar a las tres. Karito rápidamente lanzó una bomba de humo entre ellas.

-Patético…- Tsubasa saltó hacia arriba y dos Karitos salieron de la nube hacia ella. Tsubasa las mandó a volar a ambas con sus puños provocando que desaparecieran al instante. En eso Karito salió de la nube para ponerse debajo de Tsubasa. La muchacha sonrió creyendo que la castaña se lanzaría hacia ella, pero quedó de piedra al ver cómo la castaña sacaba un pergamino de su chaleco táctico y lo desplegaba en el suelo por debajo de ella, y colocaba sus manos en el sello provocando que de éste saliera un remolino de viento hacia Tsubasa que le dio de lleno. La muchacha no tuvo opción que hacer una sustitución sino se habría dado de lleno con el techo.

Al caer al piso, cerca de la pared, Karito le lanzó la cuchilla de Asuma, pero Tsubasa simplemente ladeó la cabeza para que la cuchilla quedara incrustada en la pared.

-Esas técnicas patéticas no funcionan conmig- pero nuevamente Tsubasa no pudo moverse.- ¿Qu-qué?!

Karito nuevamente estaba con aquel sello de manos.

-Hmp, mira atrás de ti.- dijo burlona la Sarutobi.

Tsubasa giró la cabeza como pudo y vió con horror la cuchilla de Asuma incrustada en la pared sobre la proyección de su sombra.

-Jutsu de mierda!- bramó la rubia furiosa.

-Esto se acaba aquí.- anunció la castaña. En eso, detrás de ella apareció la tercera Karito que había invocado y se abalanzó sobre la rubia. Se deslizó por debajo para propinarle una patada hacia arriba provocando que la rubia saliera disparada hacia el techo.

Tsubasa se giró sobre sí misma, le lanzó un kunai al clon de Karito para hacerlo desaparecer y llenó sus puños de chakra.

-NO ME VENCERAS!- Chilló la rubia, pero Karito ya no estaba dónde se suponía que estaba.

-Eso lo veremos!- en eso Tsubasa alzó la cabeza para ver a Karito encima de ella con la pierna en alto, no alcanzó a reaccionar y Karito le dio de lleno en plena cabeza.

A todos les dolió con solo verlo y más aún cuando la rubia al caer al piso formó un cráter. Kakashi miraba curioso la escena.

 _"Hmm… Karito acaso tu…?"_ pensó el peliplateado.

Karito aterrizó sin problemas, pero ya estaba agotadísima, apenas respiraba. Jiraiya iba a dar por finalizado el encuentro, pero Tsubasa se levantó de golpe.

-Mocosa… de mierda…- Tsubasa también estaba al límite, incluso ya veía borroso.- ¿Cómo es posible que un patético Sarutobi deje a un Senju en estas condiciones? Mi linaje es superior al tuyo!

Tsubasa en una milésima de segundo se abalanzó hacia Karito para propinarle un puñetazo en el estómago provocando que escupiera sangre, luego alzó su pierna y le dio de lleno en la cabeza provocando que la muchacha cayera al suelo.

Tsubasa se alejó de ella, esperando que en cualquier minuto el cuerpo desapareciera como un clon de sombras o que apareciera un tronco, pero… tal cosa no sucedió…

-Pero que…- Tsubasa no podía creerlo. ¿Era la real?! Aquel cuerpo inerte era la Karito real?! No se había defendido?! No había hecho un truco?!

El silencio inundó el gimnasio, las muchachas tenían las manos en la boca y los hombres tenían todas sus caras desfiguradas… de verdad… ¿Se había terminado? ¿Karito había…?

 **Kyahh! lo dejaré en suspenso muahahaha, soy cruel lo sé, es culpa de Temari que me lo pega XD. La batalla está por llegar a su desenlace, ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Quién saldrá victoriosa? Votaciones votaciones! A ver quién creen que va a ganar!**

 **Anabelita y Karinits, espero que les gustase el capi y lo disfrutaran con palomitas y todo, se los dedico especialmente a ustedes dos haha ;)**

 **Besitos y abrazos a todos los que me leen y disfrutan de mi fic. Byebye que tengan una bonita semana!**


	121. Capítulo 121: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Perdón! Me perdí en el olvido! Nah en realidad tenía mucho trabajo y apenas tenía tiempo de escribir, así que aprovechaba uno que otro lapsus de tiempo para avanzar. En fin el combate entre Karito y Tsubasa llega a su fin con una sola ganadora. Mientras nuestra parejita principal tiene un encontrón en cierto lugar, LEMON SHIKATEMA, están advertidos muahahaha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 121: "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

-Hasta que ya no pudiste más… ¿verdad Karito…?- Tsubasa apenas se podía mantener en pie, sinceramente… estaba aliviada que se había terminado. Luego miró al peliblanco.- Jiraiya que esperas?!

-Oh si! La ganadora es…- pero Jiraiya no pudo anunciar a la ganadora ya que… el cuerpo de Karito comenzó a moverse.

Tsubasa ya casi que la miró con miedo. ¿Cómo mierda podía seguir consciente después de esa tremenda patada que le dio?! Su cuerpo inconscientemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No puede ser…- musitó la rubia.

Karito comenzó a moverse tratando de apoyar sus brazos.

-NO LO HAGAS KARITO! YA ES SUFICIENTE!- Le gritó Shikamaru desesperado.- NO TE PONGAS DE PIE!

-KARITO POR FAVOR DETENTE!- Esta vez le gritó Temari.

-NO TE LEVANTES KARITO! ONEGAI!- Hinata estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

En eso, todos sus amigos comenzaron a gritarle para que no se levantara.

-JEFA ERES LA MEJOR! NO TIENES QUE DEMOSTRARLE NADA A NADIE! T_T- Kenjiro estaba literalmente llorando.

-NO TE LEVANTES KARITO! PARA YA! POR FAVOR! KARITO!- se podían oír los ruegos por todo el gimnasio.

Karito ya estaba a mitad de camino, ya estaba apoyada en sus piernas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse, la sangre de su frente ya le había cubierto la mitad de su rostro.

-NO SEAS TERCA! MALDICIÓN!- Le gritó Shikamaru.

Karito logró ponerse de pie después de tremenda lucha por hacerlo.

-Eres una imbécil Karito, ¿de verdad crees que en esas condiciones tienes una simple oportunidad?- dijo furiosa la Senju.- Debiste quedarte en el piso que es dónde perteneces.

-Mientras… me pueda seguir levantando… lo haré…- Karito tuvo que escupir un poco de sangre que no la dejaba hablar bien.- Vas a tener que dejarme inconsciente o simplemente matarme… ya que… voy a luchar por él… con mi vida de ser necesario…

-Entonces te daré en el gusto!- Tsubasa se lanzó hacia ella para propinarle el último puñetazo, pero fue detenida por…- Lee?

Lee, con una mirada llena de determinación, se interpuso entre Tsubasa y Karito, bloqueando el puño de la rubia.

-Ya es suficiente Tsubasa-sama, se acabó.- dijo Lee mirándola fijo.- No permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo más encima a mi mujer.

Tsubasa abrió los ojos de par en par. En eso Karito tomó la palabra.

-Lo siento… Lee…- musitó Karito por detrás del pelinegro mientras perdía la consciencia y caía hacia al piso, afortunadamente unos brazos evitaron que la muchacha se diera contra el suelo.

-Shikamaru!- exclamó Lee al ver a su amigo que sostenía firmemente a Karito.

-La llevaré a la enfermería.- acotó el Nara mirando a su amigo. Lee asintió y el Nara tomó en brazos a su inconsciente amiga y se la llevó de inmediato.

Tsubasa y Lee se quedaron mirando fijamente, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué interveniste en la pelea Lee?- preguntó la rubia seria.

-Ya te lo dije, porque no voy a permitir que sigas lastimando a la mujer que amo.- dijo sin ningún tapujo el joven profesor. En eso, varios alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo que anunciaba el profesor.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa no?- dijo molesta la chica.- Te echaré de Senju y reprobarás tu internado por meterte con una alumna.

-Lo sé, y creeme que no me importa. Mientras esté con ella, lo demás me importa una mierda!- exclamó el chico sosteniéndole firmemente la mirada a Tsubasa.

-Jiraiya!- exclamó la chica.- anuncia a la ganadora de una vez!

-Bien…- acotó el peliblanco.- La ganadora de este encuentro es…

-¿Se acabó verdad? Sasuke?- dijo la pelirrosa apenada. El muchacho abrazó a su chica mientras miraba el campo de batalla.

-… Sarutobi Karito.- terminó de anunciar el peliblanco.

Todo el mundo quedó literalmente petrificado.

-Q-qué?!- Tsubasa miró incrédula al peliblanco.- ¿Qué mierda te pasa Jiraiya?! ¿Acaso estás borracho?!

-Tú también lo notaste no? Kakashi?- dijo serio el peliblanco mientras miraba al peliplateado. Todo el mundo se giró a ver a Kakashi.

-Hmm… pues creo que si.- dijo el hombre despreocupadamente.

-No es el único.- dijo una firme voz desde las gradas. Todos nuevamente giraron sus cabezas hacia la voz para encontrarse con…

-Oba-san?!- exclamó la rubia al ver a Tsunade.

-Es Tsunade.- dijo Sasuke mirando a la rubia mayor.

-¿Madrina?- Kenjiro la miró completamente impactado de verla allí.

En eso, la directora se puso de pie y saltó desde las gradas hacia el campo de batalla.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué mierda sucede en mi Instituto Tsubasa?- anunció la mujer. Tsubasa tragó saliva, pero eso no evitó responderle.

-Lee cometió una falta gravísima, tiene una relación sentimental con la alumna Karito Sarutobi.- explicó la muchacha.

Tsunade miró al pelinegro.

-Hablaremos en mi oficina entonces.- dijo la mujer, en eso miró a Tsubasa que seguía inquieta.- Y tú también Tsubasa, así que andando los dos. Esperenme en la oficina mientras voy a revisar a Karito.

Lee asintió mientras él y Jiraiya se ponían en camino, sin embargo, Tsubasa no se movió de su lugar.

-Tsubasa? ¿no me oíste? Te di una orden.- dijo Tsunade mirando a su nieta.

-Antes quiero saber, ¿qué rayos sucede?- Acotó la rubia menor, en eso miró a Jiraiya.- ¿Por qué según ustedes ganó Karito? ¿Qué no vieron el combate o qué? Yo gané! Lee intervino por ella, así que queda descalificada.

-Ella te ganó antes que Lee interviniera.- dijo así como si nada la rubia mayor.

-Qué?!- Tsubasa no entendía nada, y todos en el gimnasio estaban igual o peor que la rubia.

-Karito te ganó en el momento en que te paralizó, te mandó a volar y te golpeó en la cabeza. Así de simple.- explicó Tsunade.

-Yo me levante!- chilló la rubia.

-Porque Karito te lo permitió, sino habrías quedado inconsciente y tal vez con alguna secuela con ese golpe.

Tsubasa abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Acaso ella…?- Tsubasa no podía creerlo.

-Sí, Tsubasa, ella reprimió esa patada para no lastimarte seriamente.- dijo fríamente la rubia mayor.- A diferencia tuya, Karito respeta a sus oponentes. Mientras que tú lo único que querías era humillarla y hacerla polvo sin importarte si la matabas o no, ella peleó por un ser querido y siempre cuidando de no lastimarte seriamente utilizando las mejores estrategias posibles.

Tsubasa quedó literalmente sin habla, al igual que todos en el gimnasio. En eso, Tsunade se acercó a su nieta.

-En lo que a mi concierne, te merecías esa patada.- dijo sin tapujos la mujer.- Sinceramente, me decepcionas Tsubasa. Pero no quiero hablar de esto en frente de todo el alumnado. Así que mueve ese trasero y obedece!

Tsubasa, sin emitir sonido, agachó la cabeza y caminó hacia la dirección junto a Lee y Jiraiya.

000

Una vez que Tsunade había curado a Karito, se dirigió hacia su oficina, despachó tanto a Jiraiya como a Tsubasa, ya que primero quería hablar con Lee. Éste le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Karito y que estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía muy bien, las consecuencias de tal acto.

-Creo que fui muy clara contigo cuando te conocí Lee, te dije explícitamente sobre tu relación con las alumnas de este instituto.- dijo seriamente la mujer.

-Lo sé Tsunade-sama, y lo siento mucho, pero… simplemente pasó, me enamoré de ella y no pude evitarlo.- expresó el muchacho. Luego miró seguro a la rubia.- Pero no me arrepiento Tsunade-sama, ella es la mujer que amo y no voy a dejarla por nada del mundo así que… estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Sabes que puedo llamar a tu tutor de la universidad y reprobarte el internado verdad?

-Sí, lo sé, y está en todo su derecho Tsunade-sama, cometí una falta y lo asumo.

-*sigh*.- suspiró la mujer.- Quién diría que te enamorarías precisamente de ella…

-¿Disculpe?- Lee no comprendía la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer que esa mocosa mueva un dedo por algo?- expresó la rubia.- Hoy… fue la primera vez en mi vida que la vi dando todo y exponiendo al máximo su potencial. Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que Karito Sarutobi se esforzaría por algo, y lo gracioso es que ese "algo" definitivamente eres tú.

Lee no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario.

-Fue una pelea digna, lástima que Tsubasa no fue una oponente a la altura de Karito, pero bueno… eso lo tendré que hablar con ella.- analizó Tsunade.- Rock Lee!

El chico la miró atento.

-¿Sí?

-Cometiste una falta gravísima, te involucraste sentimentalmente con una alumna de este instituto siendo previamente advertido por mi persona, debería en este instante reprobarte y echarte de este instituto.- dijo la mujer.- Sin embargo… no pienso hacerlo.

-¿Na-NANI?!- Lee quedó con los ojos en blanco.- pero… ¿por qué?

-No me cuestiones tanto o cambiaré de opinión!- alzó la voz la rubia. Lee guardó silencio.- Francamente si te echo tendría que echarla a ella también y eso no lo puedo permitir, menos a tres meses de que se gradúe de este prestigioso instituto. Una mente brillante como la de ella no la puedo echar a la calle o prácticamente regalarsela a otro instituto, eso si que no!

-Entonces… eso quiere decir…

-Sí, Lee.- acotó Tsunade.- Haré la vista gorda, como que nada pasó. Aunque eso sí con una condición.

-Digame.

-No quiero que se expresen ningún tipo de afecto mientras estén dentro de mi prestigioso instituto ¿queda claro?- Tsunade miró seriamente a Lee.- Una vez fuera hagan lo que quieran, pero dentro te exijo que su relación sea netamente de profesor-alumna. Me llego a enterar que están haciendo algo indebido en mi instituto Lee y los echaré a ambos a la calle, ¿entendido?

Lee no hallaba que decir, ¿de verdad les estaba dando otra oportunidad? Tsunade nuevamente le preguntó si había entendido, a lo que el pelinegro respondió que sí.

-Bien, puedes retirarte, pero llamame a Tsubasa, tengo que hablar seriamente con ella.- dijo la rubia. En eso el muchacho traspasó la puerta y llamó a la rubia menor. Cuando Tsubasa pasó el umbral se sentó frente a su abuela con la cabeza gacha y nerviosa.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Lo siento…- dijo la muchacha.- Actué de manera impulsiva e irracional-

-No me interesa eso!- la interrumpió Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba el escritorio, destrozándolo…- Quiero saber ¿en qué minuto te enseñé a no respetar a tu oponente? Eres una Senju! Descendiente del primer Hokage, llevas la "Voluntad de Fuego" en la sangre. ¿Qué mierda te pasa Tsubasa?!

-¿Por qué me tratas así?!- se defendió la chica.- Yo sólo hice lo que era correcto! Karito y Lee cometieron una falta y tuve que tomar acción!

-¿Aceptando el reto de una mocosa de 18 años? ¿Para qué? ¿Para pelear por un hombre?- dijo molesta la mujer.- Sinceramente, me descepcionas Tsubasa, jamás creí que caerías tan bajo.

\- ¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a fijarme en alguien?! Lee me gusta maldita sea!

-No, para nada, por supuesto que tienes derecho a que te gusten chicos, a enamorarte, todo lo que quieras.- en eso Tsunade se acercó a su nieta.- pero siempre con respeto mocosa. Sabes perfectamente que no le interesas a Lee y estoy segura que conociéndote debiste de intentar seducirlo un buen par de veces, pero al ver que no te resultaba te frustraste y lo que derramó la gota del vaso fue saber quién era la razón de tal rechazo. Te sentiste inferior a Karito Sarutobi, algo que no podías permitir sabiendo todo el historial que ella tiene por detrás. Admítelo, en el campo de batalla, cuando te sentiste superada por ella lo único que tenías en la cabeza era en acabarla sin importar como, perdiste totalmente el horizonte y todo lo que te he enseñado del arte del ninjutsu.

-Ella no es más que una mocosa que no sabe aprovechar sus dones.- dijo finalmente la rubia menor.

-Cada uno es libre de hacer con sus dones lo que le dé la regalada gana, ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto.

-Siempre admiraste a esos mocosos…- musitó molesta la rubia menor.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Tsunade confusa.

-Shikamaru y Karito.- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a su abuela.- Siempre hablabas de lo inteligentes que eran, de todo lo que podían hacer, de sus habilidades, siempre eran ellos…

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Tsubasa tú…

-Fue cuando decidí mi destino. Comencé a esforzarme el doble para superar a esos dos. Fui una estudiante modelo, una alumna integral, cada cosa académica en la que participaba obtenía el primer lugar. Una reputación intachable totalmente contraria a la reputación de esos dos flojos de mierda. Me enseñaste el arte del ninjutsu y aprendí todo de ti, le ganaba a todos, era imbatible, la nieta de la gran Tsunade Senju, Tsubasa Senju.- en eso la chica bajó la mirada.- creí que ya los había superado, estaba tranquila, feliz, plena, cada cosa que me proponía la obtenía, pero… él fue una curiosa excepción. No importaba cuanto le coqueteara, él simplemente no me daba bola, sabía que era por alguien más, siempre lo sospeché y por supuesto quería saber quién era aquella muchacha que le había robado el corazón a Lee a tal punto de que fuese completamente inalcanzable para mi y cuando supe que era ella… Fue como volver al pasado, nuevamente Karito estaba por delante de mí y no pude soportarlo, por eso acepté el duelo! Para por fin tener una excusa para pelear contra ella y ver quién de las dos era la mejor! Pero… nuevamente… terminé por detrás de ella.

Unas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Tsubasa y Tsunade no pudo evitar abrazar a su nieta.

-No seas tonta, no te compares ni con Karito, ni con Shikamaru.- dijo la mujer mientras se separaba de su nieta y le secaba sus lágrimas.- Tu eres mi nieta, Tsubasa Senju, y siempre has sido un orgullo para mí, pero creo… que mi error fue exigirte tanto. Cuando mi hijo y mi nuera murieron tu fuiste lo único que me quedó de mi familia, quería que fueras una mujer exitosa, una mujer digna para enfrentar cada obstáculo que se le cruzase en el camino. Puede que esos dos sean más inteligentes que tú, pero eso no los hace mejores que tú, el IQ sólo es un ridículo número, es lo que tú haces lo que te hace grande, por favor Tsubasa, no olvides lo que te enseñé, aunque se merezcan una buena páliza siempre respeta a los demás, por que esa es mi Tsubasa, una mujer digna que infunde respeto hacia ella, pero también hacia los demás y eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti.

Tsubasa abrazó nuevamente a su abuela y derramó todas las lágrimas que pudo. Finalmente, Tsunade la castigó relevándola del cargo y mandándola de vuelta a Iwa, más que nada porque quería que tomara otros aires.

-Creo… que me hará bien irme por un tiempo.- acotó la rubia menor.

-Sí, es lo mejor, aunque… te echaré de menos.- dijo la mujer dándole un beso en la frente a su nieta, en eso la chica se despidió de su abuela y fue a casa para comenzar a empacar ya que sería un viaje largo.

-Vaya…- acotó Jiraiya una vez que Tsubasa se fue, obviamente había escuchado todo a través de la puerta, pero a Tsunade francamente no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrada.- Al final terminaste castigando a la pobre de Tsubasa.

Tsunade se sentó en su sillón y miró a Jiraiya esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, pero ni creas que Karito no recibirá también un castigo.- dijo sin más la rubia mirando al peliblanco.

-¿Qué le piensas hacer?- A Jiraiya no se le ocurría como podría "castigarla".

Tsunade se levantó de su sillón y fue hacia su estantería y le pasó una carpeta al peliblanco, éste la hojeo y casi se le cayó la mandíbula.

-Tsunade tú…

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y Jiraiya sólo se rascó la nuca.

-Por Kami… eres el diablo en persona Tsunade…

000

Karito abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, veía un poco borroso y el cuerpo le pesaba, pero al enfocar la vista pudo ver que estaba acompañada de cierto pelinegro.

-Hasta que despertaste bella durmiente.- dijo su amigo mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Shika… ¿qué pasó…?- preguntó confusa la muchacha, pero no le duró mucho la confusión ya que un montón de imágenes llegaron de golpe a su cerebro.- Oh… cierto… ¿perdí verdad?

Shikamaru simplemente desvió la mirada.

-*sigh* pues ni modo…- dijo la muchacha suspirando.

-En realidad… ganaste.- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole de lado.

-¿Qué?!- Karito quedó completamente crispada, por lo que Shikamaru le contó lo que había acontecido una vez que él se la llevó a la enfermería, ya que la mismísima Tsunade cuando curó a Karito le informó al Nara lo que había sucedido.- Vaya… eso si no me lo esperaba…

-En todo caso, me sorprendiste.- acotó divertido el pelinegro.- Jamás creí que tuvieras ese nivel de pelea, ni siquiera con Hidan y Kakuzu demostraste ese nivel.

-Hm… supongo que… estaba más "motivada"- dijo la chica con una semisonrisa, aún le dolía el cuerpo como condenado.- ¿y tú que vas a hacer?

Shikamaru la miró confuso.- ¿De qué?

-Pues… me robé una técnica secreta del Clan Nara, en extricto rigor deberías asesinarme aquí y ahora.- dijo seria la muchacha.

-O podrías casarte con un Nara y quedaría en familia.- le dijo el chico divertido.

Karito simplemente sonrió de lado, no le apetecía reírse mucho ya que todo le dolía.

-¿Esa es tu manera indirecta de pedirme matrimonio Nara?- acotó Karito mirándolo pícaramente.

-Nah, si no confiara en ti, no podría confiar en nadie.- expresó sinceramente Shikamaru.- Así que en lo que a mí concierne la técnica de mi clan sigue en familia.

-De todas formas… no te preocupes, dudo que vuelva a usarla, consume chakra como condenado…- se quejó la castaña.

-Bueno, los Nara destacan por tener un excelente manejo del chakra.- se pavoneó el Nara.

-Oye, en primer lugar ellos se dedicaban a esto, yo con suerte entreno, menos ahora que tengo que llevar una casa y rendir decente en el instituto.

-Pensé que Kurenai-sensei te estaba ayudando ahora.- acotó el pelinegro.

-Pues sí, me aligera la carga.- dijo la chica estirándose un poco.

-Por qué no admites que es simplemente por flojera, eres la reina en eso.

-*sigh* me atrapaste.- dijo Karito mientras ahogaba un bostezo. En eso, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y cierto profesor entró. Karito se emocionó al ver a Lee y tuvo ganas de levantarse, pero el Nara prácticamente la empujó a la camilla.

-Oye relataje, no se va a ir.- se burló el Nara, Karito simplemente bufó.- Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme, Temari me debe estar esperando.

En eso el Nara se puso de pie y se despidió de Lee y de su amiga. Una vez que el pelinegro cruzó la puerta Lee habló.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Con un buen par de huesos rotos, pero sobreviviré, siempre lo hago ;)- dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

Lee se acercó a la camilla para sentarse al lado de su chica y le contó lo que había pasado en la oficina de Tsunade.

-Vaya… supongo que… tuve suerte. Aunque…- Karito miró coquetamente a Lee.- Me va a costar no querer lanzarme encima de ti cada vez que te vea en tu oficina. Supongo que… tendré que evitarla.

Lee no pudo evitar reírse, por kami que amaba a su chica, estaba feliz, feliz porque no los echarían de Senju y podrían seguir expresándose su amor, claro que fuera de las dependencias del instituto, pero le importaba un rábano siempre y cuando estuviera junto a ella.

-Jamás creí, que lucharías así por mi Karito.- le dijo el muchacho acariciándole la mejilla a su castaña.

-Sip, eres un hombre afortunado, no creo que muchos puedan decir que su chica se agarró a un combate a muerte con otra por él.- dijo la chica divertida, luego se reincorporó un poco para quedar a la altura de su sensei.- Te amo Lee.

Karito se acercó a los labios de su hombre y comenzó a besarlo lenta y pausadamente provocando que a ambos se les subiera la temperatura. Lee le comenzó a devolver el beso de forma más apasionada y abrazó a su chica rodeándola por la cintura, lo que provocó que la castaña emitiera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Oh! Sumimasen Karito!- Lee la soltó al instante.- Lo siento! Lo siento! Me deje llevar.

-Descuida Lee, pero creo que nos vamos a tener que aguantar.- dijo la chica sobándose las costillas.- *sigh* Tsumaranai…

Lee miró tiernamente a su chica mientras ésta bostezaba, quién hubiese pensado que en tan poco tiempo de conocerla terminaría completamente enamorado de ella, estaba decidido, quería permanecer al lado de esa mujer para siempre, darle todo de él, compartir cada cosa y cada momento con ella. Sí… lo haría… definitivamente lo haría…

-Karito…- dijo Lee de repente logrando captar la atención de su amada.

-Dime.- dijo la chica curiosa por el repentino cambio de actitud de su novio.

-Tú…- Lee tragó saliva, pero no iba a dudarlo más, hacía una semana que se lo había planteado a sí mismo, aunque al principio lo encontró como una idea ridícula e impulsiva, después de analizarlo bien, no le importaba, estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, de querer preguntarle a su chica aquella pregunta, aquella pregunta que a más de un hombre lo hacía volverse loco de la duda. ¿Cómo respondería ella? ¿Aceptaría? ¿Lo mandaría al diablo? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Karito?

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. ¿Había escuchado bien?! ¿Acaso…? ¿Lee le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?!

-Sé que es repentino.- continuó Lee mientras Karito lo escuchaba atenta.- Sé que no tengo nada que ofrecerte ya que… ni siquiera he terminado la Universidad, pero… quiero que seas mi mujer Karito, apenas salga de la Universidad buscaré un trabajo y así podré mantenernos a ambos mientras tú estudias algo que de verdad te guste. Pero… quiero hacer mi vida contigo, quiero… pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Eres la mujer con la que quiero estar hasta el final de mis días, con la que quiero compartir cada momento, con la que quiero tener hijos, con la que quiero discutir cada vez que no estemos de acuerdo en algo. Así que… Karito Sarutobi…

Lee se alejó un poco de ella para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que Karito sólo lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- Lee agachó la cabeza mientras sostenía la mano de Karito.

Ok… definitivamente esto no se lo esperaba ni en las ideas más ilógicas que alguna vez hayan pasado por su cabeza. ¿Casarse?! Ni siquiera en la vida se lo había planteado. A diferencia de Shikamaru que él desde pequeño profetizaba que quería casarse con una chica ni muy bonita ni muy fea y tener dos hijos, ella por el contrario le daba igual la idea de casarse. Aunque una vez que el mismo Shikamaru le preguntó cuando eran niños si le gustaría casarse, ella le dijo algo muy curioso.

-Hmp, cuando eramos pequeños.- comenzó a relatar Karito, Lee alzó la vista para verla.- Shikamaru me preguntó si me gustaría casarme cuando fuera grande, yo le dije que en realidad me daba igual, pero… si se daba la oportunidad sólo había una condición.

Lee la miró atento.

-Casarme con un chico que supiera cocinar ^^.- dijo la muchacha sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- y bueno… ya que cumples con esa condición… no me queda de otra que aceptar ^^

-Ka-Karito, osea que tú…

-Sí, Lee.- dijo la muchacha nuevamente sonrojada.- Sí quiero ser tu esposa.

Lee nuevamente la abrazó con todo el amor del mundo provocando un reprimido chillido de dolor por parte de la castaña. Nuevamente el pelinegro se disculpó con su… ahora… futura esposa… vaya… sonaba bien… su futura esposa… Lee no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

000

Shikamaru, después de escuchar un poco la conversación que tenían Lee y Karito en la enfermería, decidió darles su espacio. Al dar unos pasos se encontró con su sexy rubia.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba espiar conversaciones ajenas Nara.- se burló Temari de su chico. Él simplemente le sonrió y se acercó ella.

-¿hace cuanto que estás aquí?- preguntó el chico mientras rodeaba su cintura y le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

-No mucho, pero ya era tarde y venía a despedirme de ti, por si querías acompañar un rato más a Karito.- acotó la muchacha.

-Pues… ya me cambió por Lee, así que ya no tengo mucho que hacer allí.- dijo divertido el pelinegro.- Además, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó la chica coqueta mientras Shikamaru le acariciaba la cintura. En eso el Nara miró la habitación que estaba a la derecha de él. Temari miró hacia dónde estaba mirando su hombre y vió que en la puerta de dicha habitación decía "Sala de Música".

-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una sala de música?- preguntó el muchacho mirando lujuriosamente a Temari.

-Hmm… déjame ver si me acuerdo.- dijo pensativa la chica siguiéndole el juego, pero Shikamaru ni siquiera la dejó hacerlo ya que se apoderó de su boca y comenzó a empujarla hacia la sala. Torpemente agarró el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, logrando entrar él junto a Temari sin parar de besarse. Una vez que entraron, el pelinegro cerró la puerta tras de sí y le puso pestillo como pudo, en eso Temari se separó de él y lo empujó hacia la puerta para acorralarlo, ya casi que era de noche y unos leves rayos de sol del crepúsculo se colaban por la ventana iluminando levemente a ambos enamorados, mientras éstos se miraban con ganas de comerse mutuamente. Temari le quitó el vestón de su uniforme al Nara y le abrió sin tapujos la camisa mandando a volar todos los botones, necesitaba mirar ese abdomen maldita sea! Una vez que le quitó la camisa comenzó a besar los bien formados pectorales de su hombre con besos húmedos, causando no solo que Shikamaru se erectara al instante, sino que también le logró sacar un buen par de gemidos. Por Kami! Esa mujer era una verdadera fiera cuando quería, le había quitado el control de la situación en una milésima de segundo. En eso, Temari ascendió hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo. Al pobre de Shikamaru ya se le estaba empezando a cortar la respiración y peor fue cuando su rubia siguió ascendiendo hasta alcanzar su boca. Tomó su rostro y comenzó a besarlo con total desenfreno. En que rayos se había metido… había provocado a la fierecilla y ahora se lo estaba "literalmente" comiendo. Shikamaru no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, era flojo, pero tonto no, así que iba a aprovechar a su mujer caliente si o si! Comenzó a acariciarla mientras le correspondía el ferviente beso, ahora ambos estaban batallando con sus lenguas en la boca del otro tratanto cada uno de tomar control sobre el otro, pero tal parecía… que definitivamente Temari estaba ganando esta batalla. Sin parar de besarlo, Temari deslizó sus suaves manos por el torso del Nara hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón desesperadamente y una vez que lo logró lo lanzó lejos para comenzar a desabrocharle el pantalón con el mismo desenfreno. Mientras besaba al Nara, Temari había divisado una silla, por lo que cortó el beso y una vez que le desabrochó el pantalón a su hombre lo agarró del mismo para llevárselo hacia la silla, hacia la cual simplemente lo empujó para que se sentara. Shikamaru ya estaba bloqueado solo observaba los movimientos de su chica, la cual estaba allí parada enfrente de él totalmente quietecita. _"Si se pone a bailar de nuevo me voy a correr, definitivamente me voy a correr!"_ pensó desesperado el pelinegro, estaba demasiado caliente, y el solo hecho de pensar en ver nuevamente a Temari bailando sensualmente… nope… no duraría. Pero al parecer, Temari no tenía intención de bailarle ya que simplemente se acercó sensualmente hacia él y se sentó a horcajadas, rozando su miembro. Shikamaru tragó saliva no sabía si esto era mejor o peor, sentir la exquisita intimidad de Temari, aunque fuese por encima de la ropa lo estaba volviendo loco. Temari se desató sus coletas para quedar con su cabello suelto, tal cual le gustaba al Nara, también se sacó su jerjey y su camisa, ni siquiera se desabrochó los botones, simplemente se la sacó por arriba quedado solamente con sostén. Shikamaru no tuvo ni tiempo de contemplarla, ya que la rubia se abalanzó sobre su cuello.

-Te-Temari…- el chico estaba apenas…

-Cierra la boca.- le susurró su rubia sensualmente al oído.- Aún eres mi esclavo sexual Nara, así que está noche… eres mío!

En eso, y para el deleite de Shikamaru, Temari comenzó a succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja. _"Por Kamisama… esta mujer cada día me sale con algo nuevo…"_ pensó extasiado el chico, mientras Temari se devoraba literalmente su oreja derecha. No había nada más exquisito que sentir los ruidos de la boca de Temari, pero lo que casi hizo que se corriera fue cuando la condenada comenzó a gemir en su oreja.

-Temari no voy a durar…- se quejó el chico, ya sentía sus boxers y su pantalón mojado con su líquido preseminal.

Temari se apiadó de su hombre y abandonó su oreja para volver a su cuello y finalmente terminar en su boca. Nuevamente se separó de él y le sonrió burlona.

-Más te vale que dures Nara, o te juro que me voy a molestar contigo.- le advirtió la rubia mientras comenzaba a descender con besos húmedos por el bien formado abdomen de su novio hasta llegar a cierta zona. Temari le bajó el pantalón y los boxers para apreciar esa perfecta erección que rogaba por su atención. Sin perder el tiempo Temari se llevó el miembro de Shikamaru a la boca, provocando que el Nara emitiera un gemido que tuvo que taparse la boca sino alguien lo podría escuchar. Temari comenzó a lamer y succionar el pene de su hombre, por Kami, esa sensación de endurecimiento le fascinaba. Cuando Temari iba a comenzar a salir y entrar, Shikamaru se levantó de la silla, provocando que Temari cayera al suelo, por lo que lo miró molesta.- ¿Qué rayos haces Shikamaru?

Shikamaru la ayudó a levantarse. Temari se cruzó de brazos y lo miró atenta esperando una respuesta. Shikamaru simplemente le sonrió de lado y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él y susurrarle al oído.

-Se supone que tu esclavo sexual te tiene que complacer a ti, princesa.- le dijo el chico con un tono tan sensual y varonil que Temari se sonrojó al instante. En eso, Shikamaru acorraló a Temari en una de las mesas mientras la besaba con un desenfreno total y la manoseaba como un verdadero poseso. Ahora, Shikamaru comenzó a descender por el perfecto cuerpo de Temari hasta alcanzar su falda la cual levanto mientras besaba sus infartantes piernas. Temari simplemente hizo la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cada caricia de su hombre y emitiendo un buen par de gemidos. Shikamaru fue ascendiedo hasta alcanzar la intimidad de Temari y con sus dientes mordió el inicio de las braguitas de Temari y comenzó a deslizarla por sus piernas, una vez que se las quitó miró lo que había por debajo de la falda de Temari, aquel lugar que aún era desconocido para su boca, pero que su pene conocía ya a la perfección, se mordió el labio inferior al ver lo mojada que estaba y ese olor que emitía… lo estaba convirtiendo en un animal sediento de su hembra. Temari estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, y emitió un sonoro gemido cuando Shikamaru comenzó a besar y lamer su vagina.

-Ahhh! Shika!- Temari jamás había sentido una sensación así de placentera, veía estrellas cada vez que ese hombre la penetraba con su miembro, pero ahora… el sentir su lengua juguetear allá abajo… la estaba volviendo literalmente loca. Shikamaru metía y sacaba su lengua de la vagina de Temari provocando que ambos ya perdieran total noción de dónde estaban, sólo eran ellos dos y el mundo no existía. Temari comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.- Shika…

Shikamaru entró lo más profundo que pudo y pudo sentir las paredes de la vagina de su rubia contraerse sobre su lengua cuando ésta llegó al orgasmo.

-Oh Kami!- Temari ya estaba más que agitada y sonrojada y más aún cuando vió como su hombre se relamía los labios y la miraba con lujuria.

-Y aún no he terminado princesa, falto yo!- En eso tomó a Temari por la cintura firmemente y la empujó hacia la mesa, tomó firmemente sus caderas y comenzó a hacerle el amor por detrás.

Temari vibraba con cada embestida de su hombre y sus gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros, tanto que se tuvo que tapar la boca. El vaivén de ambos era tan frenético que por un minuto pensaron que la pobre mesa no aguantaría tanta pasión, pero afortunadamente… lo hizo. En eso, Shikamaru sintió que ya se venía.

-Temari…- suspiró el muchacho advirtiéndole a la chica que ya estaba a punto de correrse.

-Yo también…- Temari estaba literalmente viendo estrellas. Shikamaru la embistió tres veces más para finalmente derramarse dentro de ella a la vez que la muchacha llegaba a su segundo orgasmo. Las gotas de sudor de ambos ya se podían notar a leguas y sus respiraciones estaban totalmente entrecortadas. Shikamaru salió de ella, pero nada más al salir, la rubia se levantó y lo miró fijo. Él estaba completamente desnudo, mientras que ella aún conservaba su sostén y su falda. En eso la muchacha se deshizo de ambas prendas para la sorpresa del Nara.

-La ronda tres es la que vale Nara.- dijo la rubia sensualmente mientras tomaba a su macho por los hombros y se lo llevaba a una mesa más grande dónde ella se recostó y posicionó a su chico encima de ella.- Ahora hazme el amor como si de verdad me quisieras hacer gritar.

Shikamaru la miró atónito. ¿De verdad hablaba en serio? Él ya estaba exhausto y ¿ella quería que le hiciera el amor como un animal?

 _"Mendokusei… mujer problemática…"_ pensó el muchacho, pero con solo ver el puchero de Temari y su ceño fruncido, sabía perfectamente que tendría que complacerla sino… le iría mal…

-A la orden mi reina.- susurró el muchacho mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro de su rubia con la intención de besarla, pero ella, ansiosa, tomó su rostro y lo acercó firmemente hacia el de ella y lo besó con toda la devoción del mundo. Shikamaru se separó un poco de ella para posicionarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla firmemente logrando que Temari gimiera y suspirara. La muchacha entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelinegro para que entrara más profundamente en ella, sinceramente quería que llegara hasta dónde más pudiese. Shikamaru estaba apenas, un segundo orgasmo de seguro lo mandaría derechito a la cama, pero no podía dejar a su preciosa dama con las ganas, eso sí que no! Además, que no le convenía, si la dejaba con las ganas de seguro ella se vengaría de la manera más cruel posible, dejándolo sin probarla por un mes, de seguro ese sería el castigo más "ligerito". Nope, la complacería aunque su miembro explotara en el intento. _"Por kami, las estupideces que pienso…"_ pensó el muchacho, pero sus pensamientos fueron alejados por un gruñido de Temari, quién se dio cuenta que se estaba desconcentrando, ya que había desacelerado las embestidas mientras que ella le estaba dando el pase a que acelerara más. Shikamaru inmediatamente continuó con su labor y logró que Temari nuevamente comenzara a gemir sin control. En eso, el muchacho desaceleró un poco para entrar más profundo mientras se apoderaba de la boca de su chica. Entraba y salía, provocando la locura en Temari.

-Entra más Shika!- le rogaba su rubia, mientras se aferraba a su espalda con sus brazos. Shikamaru cada vez entraba más y más en la vagina de Temari provocando que el muchacho empezara a gemir también junto con ella. Lo estaban disfrutando demasiado. Cuando el Nara sintió que ya se venía besó a su rubia de una forma que, como si se hubiesen conectado, le hizo entender a Temari que su hombre ya estaba por venirse, por lo que ella se aferró más con sus piernas para empujarlo más dentro de ella, acción que la excitó a tal punto de sentir… por tercera vez… aquella sensación en su bajo vientre que ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre. No tuvieron que decirse nada ya que ambos llegaron nuevamente juntos al orgasmo, que fue acallado en las bocas de ambos. Ahora sí, estaban empapados en sudor y tuvieron que por lo menos esperar unos 2 minutos para recuperar la respiración.

-¿Ya te cansaste Vago?- se burló la rubia.- y eso que yo me vine tres veces, en cambio tú, solo dos. Te gané ;)

-Hmp, yo diría que yo gané.- contraargumentó el Nara.- ya que te volví loca tres veces, tú solo dos ;)

-Hmp, si cierto bebé llorón no se hubiese levantado de la silla, la historia sería distinta.- dijo la rubia con un deje de molestia.

-Oye, quiero a mi compañero funcional por lo menos un buen par de años más mujer. Más aún con lo exigente que eres.- en eso el chico se acercó a su mujer para besarla en la frente.- Te amo problemática.

-Yo también te amo, mi vago sexy.

000

Al otro día Tenten seguía reclamando por lo ocurrido en el aniversario, ya Kenjiro no le daba bola, había estado toda la semana hablando de lo mismo, por lo que su atención estaba enfocada en "otra" castaña. Tenten al notar que Kenjiro no le estaba prestando atención se molestó con él.

-Gracias por escucharme Kenjiro!- dijo molesta la castaña mientras se alejaba de él, por lo que el muchacho se paró de la silla y la interceptó.

-Oi Tenten! Oi relajate!- Kenjiro la tomó de la mano.

-Sueltame!- la muchacha se zafó del agarre del castaño.

-Ya está bien! Perdoname!- le rogó el muchacho. Tenten le dio la espalda.- Ya dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Tenten se volteó para encararlo, iba a mandarlo al diablo, pero al notar que Yakumo los miraba, la chica sonrió traviesamente y tomó el rostro del castaño para plantarle un beso.

-Tenten!- El chico como pudo la separó de él.

-Con eso estamos a mano!- dijo firmemente la castaña. En eso Yakumo se paró de su pupitre y se dirigió a la salida del salón, de todos modos, el profesor aún no llegaba.

-Yakumo!- la llamó el muchacho. La chica se volteó a verlo no con muy buena cara. Todos en el salón estaban enfocados en la pareja.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Me podrías decir tú que pasa ¿no?- exigió saber la muchacha. Ya sinceramente estaba harta del simple "coqueteo" entre ellos, ya hacía rato que estaban saliendo, pero pareciera que el castaño no lo estaba tomando en serio.

-No te entiendo.- dijo confuso el chico.

-Soy yo la que no entiende Kenjiro.- dijo la chica algo triste.- ¿No entiendo por qué me haces esto?

\- A ver espera.- Kenjiro estaba tratando de entender.- ¿No se por que te pones así? Ni siquiera te he dado un beso.

Kenjiro comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha.

-No.- se negó la chica alejándose del muchacho.- Ya es suficiente. De verdad me gustabas Kenjiro, pero acabas de hacer que me arrepienta y justo a tiempo!

-ohhhhhh.- todo el curso no pudo evitar emitir sonido alguno al ver como Yakumo "literalmente" pateaba a Kenjiro enfrente de todos.

-Yakumo! Yakumo espera!- gritó el chico, pero la castaña ya se había ido del salón. En eso, notó como todo el curso lo miraba, por lo que… tuvo que seguir con la fachada.- Bueno… ella se lo pierde ¿no?

En eso todos comenzaron a silbarle y algunos a abuchearlo. Temari junto a Hinata y Karui decidieron seguir a Yakumo.

Mientras tanto la castaña estaba cerca de la fuente de agua llorando por lo ocurrido con Kenjiro, en eso llegaron Temari y su grupo para consolarla.

-Yakumo-chan, Kenjiro-kun es un baka! ¿por qué no nos preguntaste a nosotras antes de involucrarte con él?- se quejó la peliazul muy molesta. Tanto Temari como Karui la miraron impactadas.

-No se preocupen chicas, no es para tanto.- dijo la muchacha restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusta?- preguntó Karui curiosa.

-Me encanta.- dijo triste la castaña.- Desde el primer día que llegó al instituto. ¿Se acuerdan cuando llegó atrasado y todos lo saludaron?

Tanto Temari como Hinata asintieron.

-Bueno en ese momento…- Yakumo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en su pecho.- Sentí algo aquí dentro.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Temari.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno, ¿te gusta o no te gusta Yakumo?- Karui ya se estaba hartando de tanto rodeo.

La castaña finalmente asintió. Las chicas le preguntaron entonces por qué no se le había declarado aún a lo que la castaña respondió diciendo que tenía miedo que no la tomara en serio.

-Ay, pero si Kenjiro no toma en serio a nadie.- se quejó la rubia de Suna.- Es un idiota, un estúpido, un liberal-

-Temari!- Hinata le dio un codazo a la rubia y apuntó con la cabeza a Yakumo, quién seguía sin animarse y la rubia no estaba ayudando.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Temari.

-No Temari-chan, tienes razón.- admitió la chica.- aunque me duela admitirlo, él no me toma en serio.

Yakumo agachó la cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaron nuevamente a rodar por su rostro, en eso Temari tuvo una idea.

-Ya se! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para que ese idiota se dé cuenta de lo que vales!- dijo de repente la rubia.- ¿Qué tienes que hacer a la tarde?

Yakumo quedó perpleja con la propuesta de Temari, pero también tenía curiosidad a pesar de todo, por lo que le dijo que estaba desocupada.

-Temari…- le susurró Hinata a su amiga.- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Hmp, puede ser ;)- acotó la rubia guiñándole el ojo a su amiga, esta tarde iba a ser muy interesante.- Ya volvamos a clases mejor antes de que llegue Saori-sensei.

En eso las chicas corrieron hacia el salón de clases.

000

Una vez que la clase había terminado, Kenjiro se acercó a Yakumo.

-Que hay Yakumo!- dijo simpáticamente el chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Se te pasó el enojo?

-Si no estoy enojada Kenjiro, yo solo- pero la castaña no pudo continuar ya que Kenjiro le puso su dedo índice en los labios para que no siguiera hablando.

-Mira te propongo esto.- dijo serio el chico.- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo? El día está de maravilla y… tengo el auto afuera.

Yakumo no pudo evitar emocionarse, pero al mirar de reojo a las chicas y ver como las cuatro, Sakura incluida, ya que les exigió a sus amigas que le contaran dónde rayos se habían metido; le hacían señas de que no aceptara por nada del mundo!

-No es que… tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- mintió la muchacha.- y tengo que estudiar además.

-Hmm… bueno.- dijo el castaño resignado.- Total yo me lo pierdo ¿no?

En eso el muchacho se levantó de la silla sin siquiera despedirse de Yakumo, por lo que la muchacha no aguantó y le habló.

-Kenjiro.

-¿Sí?- el chico se volteó a verla, emocionado en parte, pero obviamente no lo iba a demostrar.

-Yo te llamo más tarde ¿ya?- dijo finalmente la chica.- En una de esas, podemos hacer algo divertido.

Las chicas miraron completamente expectantes la situación.

-Claro.- dijo el muchacho.- No hay problema, llamame. Adiós.

-Adiós.- se despidió la chica mientras el muchacho cruzaba el umbral. Una vez que el castaño se perdió de vista las cuatro amigas se abalanzaron sobre Yakumo.

-Bien hecho comadre!- la felicitó Sakura.- Ahora solo tienes que mantenerlo así de baboso!

En eso, Karui opinó que talvez sería una buena idea cambiarle el look a Yakumo, ya que… expelía a niñita buena y estudiosa su look.

-Bien Yakumo.- Sakura se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña.- ¿Estás lista para tu cambio?

-Um… ¿De qué cambio me están hablando?- preguntó nerviosa la muchacha. Las cuatro amigas se miraron cómplicemente y luego miraron traviesamente a Yakumo, quién no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

000

 _Una joven dama iba camino a su casa con las bolsas de las compras, sinceramente había sido un día agotador en el supermercado, aparte que tuvo que casi pelear con 3 dueñas de casa por un pedazo de carne, el cual gracias a sus habilidades ninja pudo conseguir._

 _-*sigh* Tsumaranai…- se quejó la joven dama. Pasó cautelosamente cerca de la casa de uno de los vecinos del barrio quién tenía a ese maldito perro, que no tenía idea por qué rayos le encantaba perseguirla. Una vez que pasó cerca de la reja no vio al can.- ¿Huh? Que raro. ¿Lo habrán sacado a pasear?_

 _Mejor no hubiese dicho nada, ya que… como si lo hubiese invocado, el maldito perro estaba en la puerta de su casa esperándola._

 _-Mierda…- Karito quedó de piedra al ver al susodicho, quién inmediatamente la salió persiguiendo. Karito corrió como alma que persigue el diablo y terminó subiéndose a un árbol.- Genial… ¿Ahora qué hago?_

 _Tenía unas ganas enormes de lanzarle un buen par de kunais al chucho, pero obviamente si algo le hacía a ese "perrito" su vecino se la comería viva. Por lo que… no tuvo más opción._

 _-Toma esto maldito perro!- Karito le lanzó el pedazo de carne para que el perro se distrajera y ella corrió hacia su casa. Afortunadamente el perro no le prestó atención ya que estaba muy concentrado devorándose su festín._

 _Una vez que la muchacha entró a la casa, casi se le salió el alma al ver todo absolutamente patas para arriba._

 _-Niños!- bramó la joven, era más que obvio obra de quienes había sido aquella travesura. Dos pequeños se le lanzaron literalmente encima para recibirla "con cariño" a lo que Karito los esquivó hábilmente, no tenía ninguna gana de terminar en el suelo._

 _-Mami llegaste llegaste!- chillaron ambos pequeños, eran un niño y una niña quienes estaban felices con la llegada de mamá._

 _Karito mirándolos seria apuntó al desastre de la cocina._

 _-Expliquen eso.- dijo la joven con mirada cansina, ya que era obvio "quién" sería la que limpiaría eso. En eso la puerta se abrió y entró un joven de cabello negro._

 _-Papá!- chillaron ambos chicos y se abalanzaron sobre el joven. Después de saludar a sus hijos el joven saludó a su esposa._

 _-Hola cariño.- el joven saludó a Karito con un beso.- Estoy muerto, llamame cuando tengas lista la cena. Vamos niños!_

 _En eso los tres subieron la escalera dejando a Karito completamente sola con aquel desastre._

 _-Oh por cierto cariño!- gritó Lee desde el segundo piso.- dejé la ropa sucia en el canasto!_

 _Karito miró el dichoso canasto para ver que ya ni siquiera daba abasto, un buen montón ya había caído al suelo._

 _-Bueno al menos tengo la- pero Karito no pudo ni pronunciar palabra ya que Lee nuevamente le gritó desde arriba._

 _-Oh! Y tendremos que comprar lavadora nueva! Los niños echaron a perder la nuestra. Tendrás que lavar a mano!_

 _La cara de Karito se desfiguró entera._

 _-Lavar…a…mano?...KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

-Oi Karito! Karito despierta!- sintió como alguien la zamarreaba.

-NO! NO QUIERO LAVAR!- Karito le dio un leve manotazo a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué cosa…?- el Nara quedó con ojos de punto.

-¿Huh?- Karito reaccionó.- ufff creo que tuve una pesadilla.

-¿En la que tenías que lavar? ¿EN SERIO?!

-Oye, la lavadora se había echado a perder!- se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Luego miró a su amigo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a ver como estabas. Ya que ayer me cambiaste por Lee y no te pude ver más.- dijo el chico haciéndose el ofendido. Karito recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que no pasó para nada desapercibida por Shikamaru.- ¿No me digas que hicieron el amor en la enfermería?

-No Shikamaru, no soy tú.- dijo aburrida la chica mirándolo acusadoramente. El Nara no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.- Creeme que hasta la enfermería se escuchaban los gemidos tuyos y de Temari, tuvieron suerte que Tsunade ya se había ido.

Shikamaru simplemente desvió la mirada, pero de todas formas había quedado curioso.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué te pusiste nerviosa de repente?- preguntó Shikamaru mirándola de reojo.

La castaña tomó aire profundamente para pronunciar aquellas palabras que le quedaron rondando en la cabeza desde el día de ayer.

-Lee me pidió matrimonio.- dijo neutral la chica.

-NA-NA-NANI?!- Shikamaru quedó en shock- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

Karito lo miró desaprobatoriamente, a lo que Shikamaru se disculpó, en eso le contó lo que había hablado con Lee el día anterior.

-Vaya.- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.- Que inesperado, jamás creí que te terminarías casando tan joven. ¿Estás segura Karito? ¿Por qué mejor, no se comprometen primero y después se casan?

-Lee quiere que vivamos juntos, y… aunque sé que no es necesario casarse para eso, bueno… digamos que los Sarutobi somos "tradicionales".- explicó la chica.

-¿Desde cuando que te importa el status social?- preguntó burlón el Nara.- ¿Por qué no admites que te emocionaste y le dijiste que si sin pensar?

-Hmm… en parte sí y en parte no.- dijo la chica y Shikamaru la miró atento.- Yo estoy enamorada de Lee, Shikamaru, y sinceramente quiero hacer mi vida con él. Después de la pelea con Tsubasa me di cuenta que… él es lo que quiero. Él es mi futuro y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado y… francamente me importa un rábano casarme a los 18. Tal como tú dices, el status social me da igual.

Shikamaru la miró estupefacto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y obviamente felicitar a su amiga por el gran paso que daría y por supuesto que tendría todo su apoyo.

 **Awww! Karito se nos casa! Bueno, el premio PK casi la matan en la pelea con Tsubasa hihi.**

 **Anabelita y Kari que bueno que les gustó la pelea de Karito con Tsubasa, por Dios que me cranee al hacerla, quería hacerla al puro estilo clásico de Naruto, las peleas que todos amamos :D y lo mejor que ganó nuestra castaña! Salió toda machucada la pobre, pero logró su objetivo.**

 **Morrigan7: muchisisisisisisimass gracias! que bueno que te guste y te entretengas con cada capi de mi fic ^^, me alegra mucho. A las escenas de acción me demoro como mil años en hacerlas, pero es que me gusta ponerle los detalles justos y necesarios para que se entiendan y a la vez se hagan entretenidas e interesantes ^^. Un saludito a Colombia desde Chile! hahaha.**

 **Bueno ya les traje capi nuevo haha, espero no demorarme tanto en el siguiente hihi, besitos y byebyebye.**


	122. Capítulo 122: Noche de parejas

**Capi nuevo si! Gracias a todos los que me han comentado, no saben lo feliz que me hacen que sigan aquí esperando mis actualizaciones hihi.**

 **El título lo dice todo nuestras cuatro parejitas principales tendrán entre noches divertidas y candentes, por lo tanto ya saben que se viene LEMON! Ya están advertidos. Sin más preambulos le dejo el capi, Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 122: Noche de parejas.**

Una vez que Shikamaru se había ido Karito se dispuso a descansar un poco, a pesar que tenía una resistencia de monstruo y para que hablar de su recuperación, de todas formas le dolía todo. Cuando ya estaba en su quinto sueño sonó el timbre, la muchacha, de mal genio, fue a abrir para regañar a Konohamaru de no llevar llave, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era su hermano sino…

-Lee…- exclamó la chica mirando a su hombre.

-Hola.- saludó el chico acercándose a su chica y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Karito lo hizo pasar, le ofreció algo de té y ambos se sentaron en el sofá a conversar un poco.- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, aún me duele el alma, pero… sobreviviré.- acotó la muchacha dándole una sonrisa a su novio. Lee se acercó a ella para acariciarle la mejilla.

-No sabes lo histérico que me tenías, cada vez que te vi en peligro me dieron unas ganas de saltar a ese campo de batalla y parar todo.- dijo Lee mientras abrazaba a Karito.

-Bueno… al final lo hiciste, ¿no?- expresó Karito mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su hombre a los ojos.- Me salvaste.

Lee tomó el mentón de Karito y la acercó a él para comenzar a besarla lenta y pausadamente, sabía que la chica aún estaba adolorida por lo que quiso cortar el beso, pero Karito no se lo permitió.

-Oye, lo que inicias lo tienes que terminar Lee sensei.- dijo sensualmente la castaña mientras empujaba a Lee al sillón y se colocaba encima de él.

-Pero Karito… tienes que descansar.- el chico trató de quitársela de encima, pero fue inútil.

-Créeme que ya descansé lo suficiente. Además… técnicamente gané el encuentro con Tsubasa, merezco mi premio ¿no?- ya estaba comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa.

-*sigh* supongo que no tengo opción…- Lee se reincorporó para comenzar a besar a su chica con total desenfreno. Mientras se besaban, Karito despojó a Lee de su camisa, lo acostó en el sillón y comenzó a besar su bien formado abdomen con besos húmedos provocando que el joven profesor viera literalmente estrellas. Se deshizo de su pantalón y sus boxers, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con ella, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible para no lastimarla. Una vez que la ropa de ambos quedó desparramada por toda la casa, Karito se sentó a horcajadas del muchacho y nuevamente comenzó a devorarse a su sensei.- Me fascina tenerte así.

-Pues cuando sea tu esposa me tendrás así todos los días.- le dijo la chica totalmente extasiada mientras Lee la penetraba por debajo y comenzaba a embestirla. Karito le siguió el ritmo subiendo y bajando también provocando que la fricción entre sus intimidades los volviera literalmente locos.- Ay Lee…

Karito empujó a su hombre para recostarlo en el sofá mientras ella se acomodaba para comenzar a cabalgarlo. Lee la tomó por las caderas para guiarla mientras él seguía embistiéndola por debajo. Cada embestida hacía vibrar el cuerpo de la castaña, pero lo que más le fascinaba ver a Lee era el rebote de sus pechos.

-Me encanta verte vibrar.- gimió el muchacho mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Admite que te gusta verlos rebotar.- dijo extasiada la muchacha, adivinando los pensamientos del chico, Lee no pudo evitar sonrojarse lo que provocó que la castaña le sonriera pícaramente.- Ven aquí!

Karito tomó a Lee por los hombros para levantarlo y dejarlo a la altura de sus pechos.

-Karito que…- pero el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando ya que la castaña le puso los pechos en la cara.

-¿te vas a conformar con solo verlos rebotar sensei? Yo que tu aprovecharía de hacerles de "todo"- le susurró Karito mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Lee no aguantó más, tomó firmemente a Karito por la cintura para ponerse él encima de ella ahora y comenzó a devorarse los pechos de la castaña. Comenzó a lamerlos en su totalidad y cuando comenzó a succionarlos, Karito comenzó a gemir lo cual estimuló demasiado al pelinegro deseando aún más.- Hazme el amor Lee!

Karito nuevamente se puso encima del pelinegro y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente.

-Eres una fierecilla ¿lo sabías?- se burló el joven profesor mientras masajeaba los senos de su chica.

-Admite que te gusta.- expresó la chica mientras le hacía el amor a su sensei.- Dame más Lee!

Lee en ese instante se levantó para abrazar a su chica y comenzar a penetrarla más frenéticamente.

-Más rápido Lee!- Karito estaba extasiada a más no poder, era increíble como ese hombre la volvía literalmente loca. El vaivén se volvió más frenético por parte de ambos, ya estaban a punto de llegar al climax.

-Karito… ya me vengo…- Lee estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que quiso advertirle a la castaña, pero afortunadamente para el pelinegro, como si fuesen un reloj suizo la castaña estaba exactamente igual.

-Ahh! Yo… también…- Karito se irguió cuando sintió que ya se venía y en el instante en que las paredes de la intimidad de Karito se contrajeron sobre el miembro de Lee, el muchacho expulsó toda su esencia en ella.

-Ohh… por Kami…- Lee se desplomó sobre el sofá había quedado literalmente exhausto. En eso, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lee miró hacia el aparato y luego miró a su mujer, pero la muchacha seguía allí encima de él sin ninguna intención de moverse.- ¿No vas a contestar?

-Nah… me da pereza.- dijo como sí nada la castaña, luego miró lujuriosamente a su hombre.- Además, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…

-Karito no me digas que…- Lee abrió los ojos de par en par, esa mirada lujuriosa de Karito solo significaba una cosa… ronda dos!

 _"Esta mujer… floja para todo, pero para hacer el amor… le sobra la energía"_ pensó Lee, pero que más daba… tenía que aprovechar.

000

Sasuke estaba aburrido en su casa, no hallaba que hacer por lo que decidió llamar a Sakura para ver si salían a algún lado.

Por su parte, Sakura ordenaba su pieza cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Aló?- contestó la muchacha.

-Hola preciosa.- dijo Sasuke con un tono ronco que Sakura no reconoció.

-AHHH DEGENERADO! TE VOY A MATAR! SHANNAROOO!- Le gritó Sakura furiosa.

-Sakura… soy yo Sasuke!- dijo molesto el pelinegro, mientras la pelirrosa le hablaba por el otro lado.- Si… tu Sasuke…si… Oye, te llamaba para que te arreglaras.

-Arreglarme?- Sakura no entendía nada.

-Sí, quiero… invitarte a comer.- Tenía que admitir que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero al menos… iba avanzando.

-¿En serio?- Sakura no pudo ocultar su emoción.

-Sí, en serio. ¿Te parece?- menos mal que estaba del otro lado del teléfono para que Sakura no notara el leve rubor que se asomó en sus mejillas.

 _Inner Sakura: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! SHANNAROOOOOOOOOO!"_

000

Temari y Hinata se arreglaban para ir a visitar a sus hombres, la peliazul tenía que admitir que a pesar de estar de acuerdo con la idea de su amiga, estaba ultrameganerviosa.

-Temari, ¿y si Naruto-kun no está?- preguntó nerviosa la muchacha mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Bueno, lo esperamos hasta que llegue así de simple.- dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-¿Y si no quiere verme?

-Ya Hinata! Basta! Vamos a ir a ver a los chicos y la vamos a pasar bien ¿entendido?- dijo firmemente la rubia. Hinata simplemente asintió.- Bien, ya estamos listas! Hora de irnos.

-Demo… Temari!- pero Hinata no pudo hacer nada ya que la rubia prácticamente la tironeó para que la siguiera.

000

Shikamaru estaba escribiendo su guión muy concentrado, tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera notó que Naruto estaba tratando de mirar lo que escribía, pero afortunadamente, ya que el rubio giraba la cabeza de aquí para allá lo pudo notar.

-¿Se te perdió algo Naruto?- preguntó el Nara mientras bajaba la tapa de su laptop y miraba de reojo al rubio.

-Eh… nope.- dijo Naruto haciéndose el desentendido. Shikamaru lo miró alzando una ceja, pero Naruto prefirió desviar el tema.- ¿Y… ya elegiste a la protagonista?

-Bueno… en eso estoy.

-¿y has pensado en alguien?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Sí…- dijo el chico pensativo.- si he pensado en algunas posibilidades.

-Genial!- exclamó el rubio acercándose al Nara.- A ver cuéntame!

-Ok… pero prométeme que no le contarás a nadie- expresó el Nara mirando serio a su amigo.

-si si! Lo prometo!- dijo Naruto emocionado y curioso. El pelinegro le hizo una seña de que se acercara para contarle al oído. Naruto, obediente, le paró la oreja y el Nara se acercó para "susurrarle".

-OLVIDALO!- Le gritó Shikamaru al rubio, quién vió literalmente estrellas.

-WAH!- Naruto prácticamente salió volando.- SHIKAMARU NO BAKA! CASI ME REVIENTAS EL TIMPANO!

-Eso te pasa por metiche Naruto.- se defendió el pelinegro.- ¿Quién te manda a meterte en mis cosas?, bueno en todo caso siempre has sido igual…

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te pregunto tanto si es obvio que vas a poner a Temari, a tu amada Temari de protagonista.- se quejó el rubio mientras se largaba a la cocina.

-*sigh* mendokusei.- suspiró el pelinegro.

000

Temari y Hinata llegaron al departamento de Naruto, Hinata se puso nerviosa e intentó huir, pero Temari prácticamente se la llevó a rastras.

-Hinata Hyuga!- la regaño la rubia.- Tu te vienes conmigo al departamento ¿me oíste?. Vas a ver a Naruto hoy, te guste o no ¿me escuchaste?

-Pero…

-Andando!- Temari la tomó del brazo y no la soltó más.

Mientras tanto arriba, en el departamento, Naruto luchaba con el sartén.

-Shiho!- llamaba desesperado a la rubia.- Shiho!

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Shikamaru ya no aguantaba los chillidos del rubio.

-¿Dónde está Shiho? Tengo hambre! Auch!- el aceite le saltó al pobre rubio.

-Creo que fue a casa de unos compañeros a estudiar.- se acordó el Nara.

-¿QUÉ?! ¿Y QUE VOY A COMER?!

-Ay Naruto, no sé, pide ramen o algo.

-No quiero Ramen! Quiero algo casero! No sé, Tekoyaki! Sopa de misso! Lo que sea!

Shikamaru se quedó estupefacto viendo al rubio.

-Jamás creí que te oiría decir eso…- expresó el moreno casi en un susurro. En eso sonó el timbre y Shikamaru fue a atender. Cuando abrió la puerta quedo más de piedra aún. Definitivamente tantas sorpresas en un día le iban a terminar dando un paro cardíaco.

-Hola mi amor.- saludó coqueta cierta rubia.

-Temari…- Shikamaru la quedó mirando como idiota. Bueno y con razones, si la rubia se había arreglado como si fuese a un concurso de belleza. En eso reaccionó al ver a Hinata.- Oh! Hola Hinata, no te había visto.

-Hola, Shikamaru-kun.- saludó tímidamente la peliazul.

-¿Quién es Shikamaru?- Naruto se asomó desde la cocina y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Temari y a…- Hinata…

-Hola… Naruto-kun…- Naruto y Hinata se quedaron mirando, mientras que Temari esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y Shikamaru se rascaba la cabeza, no entendía ni una mierda. La rubia le dio un codazo al Nara, haciéndole entender de que las dejara pasar. El Nara reaccionó y las hizo pasar al departamento. Hinata se acercó al rubio.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza también.- Aquí... tratando de freír un bistec.

-¿Te ayudo?- se ofreció la peliazul. El rubio aceptó y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina dejando solos a Temari y Shikamaru.

-Vaya.- acotó el Nara.- Tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste, no te esperaba.

-Bueno, para que veas lo sorpresiva que puedo ser.- dijo coqueta Temari sin apartarle la vista al pelinegro, en eso se dirigió hacia el equipo de música del muchacho y lo encendió, luego, para deleite del Nara, la muchacha se sacó su chaqueta para revelar nada más que un diminuto peto que hacía juego con su minifalda. Si Shikamaru ya había quedado baboso al verla, ahora la boca se le había quedado completamente seca.

 _"Esta mujer me va a dar un paro cardiaco algún dia lo se…"_ pensó el Nara mientras miraba lujuriosamente a Temari, más aún cuando la condenada se puso a bailar sensualmente y le tendió la mano.

-¿Bailemos?- le propuso la muchacha.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei"_

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Hinata regañaba a Naruto por no ser capaz de freír un simple bistec.

-Imagina si no vivieras con Shiho-chan, Naruto-kun! Que sería de ti!- expresó molesta la chica.

-Hehe lo siento, nunca se me ha dado la cocina.- dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza, en eso miró a la peliazul un poco mas serio.- Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Depende, ¿es necesario que lo preguntes?- Hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa, sabía perfectamente lo que el rubio quería preguntarle y sinceramente, no estaba segura de que diablos responderle.

-Sí, es necesario.- dijo el rubio. Hinata lo miró de reojo, dándole a entender que prosiguiera.- ¿Por qué viniste?

Hinata suspiró, dejó el sartén de lado y encaró al rubio.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó la chica algo molesta- Porque si es así yo-

-No Hinata!- Naruto la tomó por los hombros para que no huyera. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse más nerviosa aún con la cercanía del rubio.- Lo que pasa es que… bueno… hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que yo pensé que…

-Claro! Si estás tan ocupado con Ino Yamanaka!- interrumpió la chica.

-Y tú con Kyo…- arremetió el rubio.

-Ya basta Naruto-kun! Si tú sabes perfectamente que con Kyo-kun no- pero la peliazul no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naruto no aguantó más y tomó a Hinata del rostro y le dio un beso. Por Kami que extrañaba esos labios! Esos dulces y suaves labios que lo hacían ir literalmente a las nubes.

Hinata se separó bruscamente de él y se lo quedó mirando. Naruto la quedó mirando fijo y ambos con ese simple cruce de miradas se dijeron todo… Se extrañaban y lo único que querían en ese instante era estar junto al otro. Naruto nuevamente se acercó a Hinata para tomarla esta vez por la cintura, acercarla a él y besarla como si el mundo fuese a acabarse.

-Naruto-kun yo…- intentaba hablar Hinata, pero el rubio no la dejaba, estaba comiéndosela literalmente a besos.- te quería decir que… no me gusta… Kyo-kun…

Por otra parte, Temari le seguía bailando al Nara y el pobrecito apenas aguantaba, sinceramente se la quería llevar a su pieza para hacerle de todo, pero con Naruto y Hinata en el departamento se tendría que aguantar. Shikamaru prefirió cortar por lo sano, por lo que se acercó hacia el equipo de música para apagarlo, si seguía viendo a esa mujer bailando así se iba a correr en los pantalones.

Temari lo quedó mirando un poco perpleja.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la rubia mientras se acercaba a su novio.

-No. Nada, es solo que… no tengo ganas de bailar es todo.- dijo el chico mientras se ponía las manos en los bolsillos. Temari lo miró curiosa y al notar el bulto en su entrepierna entendió todo y lo miró acusadoramente. Shikamaru se dió cuenta hacia dónde estaba mirando su rubia, por lo que le dió la espalda.

-Hmp, por qué no admites que estás apenas Nara.- dijo cruelmente la chica.

-Bueno si me ponen carne asada enfrente es obvio que me ponga así ¿no?- dijo Shikamaru como mencionando lo obvio sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Temari se acercó más al chico para abrazarlo por detrás.

-No te preocupes mi amor, el día de hoy me portaré bien, te lo prometo.- le susurró al oído haciendo que el chico se estremeciera más.

-Sí… claro…- Shikamaru no le creía nada. En eso Temari lo volteó bruscamente para que la mirara a la cara.

-Ahora, si mi sexy novio me tienta, eso ya no es culpa mía.- Temari ya estaba rozando los labios del Nara. Shikamaru estuvo a punto de ceder y mandar todo al diablo cuando dos angelitos caídos del cielo lo salvaron.

-La comida está lista!- chilló Naruto, quién venía saliendo de la cocina junto a una alegre Hinata.

-Genial! Me muero de hambre!- Shikamaru prácticamente se deslizó por los brazos de Temari para "huir" hacia la mesa. Temari simplemente resopló fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 _"Te salvaste por ahora Nara, pero ya verás cuando estemos a solas…"_ pensó maquiavélicamente la rubia mientras miraba al pelinegro. Shikamaru no pudo evitar tragar saliva, aunque le estaba dando la espalda a su mujer podía sentir como lo taladraba por detrás con su sexy mirada.

000

-¿Y a ti que te dio con invitarme a salir?- preguntó Sakura entre coqueta y a la vez curiosa mientras chocaba copas con Sasuke. El chico la había invitado a un restorán bastante bonito.

-Pues… sólo quise salir contigo, es todo.- dijo el chico como si nada mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-Hmm, esto me recuerda la primera vez que me invitaste a salir.- dijo la chica meláncolica.

-Sí, te tardaste una eternidad en salir de tu casa.- dijo el muchacho divertido recordando que casi se quedó dormido en el sofá esperándola.

-Ay Sasuke! Tenía que verme bonita para ti! Era la primera vez que me invitabas a salir! Estaba emocionadísima!

-Hmp, lo sé y recuerdo que estabas nerviosa también.- el muchacho tomó la mano de la chica provocando que se sonrojara.- Así, igualita a como estás ahora.

-Sasuke…- Sakura no pudo evitar el ponerse nerviosa.

-Gracias Sakura.- dijo el chico de repente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por aceptar venir conmigo, sé que me he portado mal contigo y sinceramente tenía un poco de miedo que me mandaras al diablo cuando te invité.- Sasuke se había puesto un poco nervioso.- por eso… te agradezco que aceptaras.

-No Sasuke, gracias a ti, por invitarme y hacerme pasar este maravilloso momento contigo.- dijo la pelirrosa mirando embobada a su hombre. Ambos se miraron tiernamente y como si un montón de imágenes cruzaran a la vez sus mentes, los dos comenzaron a recordar el día en que se conocieron.

FLASHBACK

Sakura miraba depravadamente a través de sus binoculares a aquel muchacho, el chico nuevo, Sasuke Uchiha, apenas había cruzado el salón no le quitó la vista de encima, era un sueño hecho realidad, ni siquiera Shikamaru se podía comparar con él.

-Ahí está chicas, ahí está!- Sakura le pasó los binoculares a Karito para que lo viera.

-Sakura, me importa un rábano verlo.- dijo la castaña mientras seguía durmiendo bajo el árbol.

-Ay eres un incordio!- Sakura siguió mirando a su chico.

-En vez de mirarlo depravadamente como una psicópata por que no le hablas mejor- se quejó la castaña.

-Pues porque me da vergüenza mujer!- chilló la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, yo creo que sería bueno que le hablaras.- acotó Hinata.- así por lo menos… sabrá que existes.

-*sigh* es tan guapo… me da pánico que sea tan popular! Así se le va a acercar cualquier zorra!

-Sinceramente no sé que le ves, prefiero mil veces a Shikamaru, le da mil patadas.- dijo la castaña aburrida.

-Mira Karito, Shikamaru fue mi amor de secundaria y todo, pero hasta yo admito que no le llega ni a los talones a Sasuke *suspiro*. Él está a otro nivel…- expresó la pelirrosa con corazones en los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices…- la castaña ya estaba a punto de dormirse cuando cierta rubia llegó del baño.

-Hola a todas! ¿En qué andan?- saludó Ino mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

-Ay Ino míralo míralo!- Sakura prácticamente le lanzó los binoculares.

-Ay bruta! ¿A quién?!- se quejó la rubia.

-A Sasuke Uchiha!- exclamaron al unísono Hinata y Karito.

-No les hagas caso a estas amargadas Ino, míralo y dime que no es un sueño!- dijo Sakura con cara de enamorada.

Ino simplemente sonrió nerviosa y miró al susodicho por los binoculares.

-Sí… está bien.- dijo la muchacha mientras le devolvía los binoculares a su amiga.

-Ay Ino! estás igual que estas dos! Bueno, mejor! porque te mataría si te fijaras en mi Sasuke.- en eso Sakura siguió con su cometido mientras Ino solo guardaba silencio y desviaba un poco la mirada. Karito miró de reojo a la rubia y pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de ésta.

 _"Oh oh! Esto no me huele para nada bien…"_ pensó la castaña algo preocupada.

Semanas después, Sakura había citado a Ino al parque para hablar algo serio con ella, necesitaba aclarar algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Una vez que la rubia llegó, Sakura fue al grano.

-Por cierto, Ino…- Sakura tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa por la situación.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa, Sakura?- preguntó curiosa y a la vez preocupada su amiga.- ¿Por qué te ves tan triste?

-Es que…- Sakura no quería creerlo, no podía ser verdad…- Escuché por ahí que…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué oíste?- Ino se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Sakura miró fijamente a Ino.

-Pues, ¿es cierto lo que oí, que también te gusta Sasuke?- Sakura lo preguntó entre molesta y dolida pues la rubia sabía perfectamente que el chico Uchiha la había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vió, a menos que…

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse sin habla al verse descubierta. Con eso Sakura comprendió todo, conocía muy bien a su amiga, era verdad, no tenía ni por qué responderle, con esa reacción le decía todo y lo peor es que… ahora todo tenía sentido, cada vez que Sakura le pedía la opinión del chico Uchiha, Ino siempre se corría o se comportaba de manera extraña, era por eso… a Ino también le gustaba Sasuke y de seguro le gustaba el mismo tiempo que ella, desde que entró por la puerta del salón.

-Bien…- dijo la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie. En eso Ino reaccionó.

-Sakura espera! ¿Adónde vas?- Ino se levantó del asiento también.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí Ino, además sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?- Sakura la miró de reojo.- Nuestra amistad termina aquí.

-¿Qué?!- Ino no podía creer lo que oía.- ¿Estás loca Sakura?! Como puedes decir eso!

-¿Piensas renunciar a Sasuke?- Sakura le dio de lleno.

Ino nuevamente se sonrojó y quedó sin palabras.

-Eso supuse.- Sakura la miró fijo.- Entonces, desde hoy Ino Yamanaka, tú y yo seremos rivales.

En eso Sakura se dió media vuelta, dejando a una perpleja Ino, de quién salió una pequeña lágrima al ver a su amiga partir, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, ninguna de las dos, ambas estaban enamoradas de Sasuke Uchiha e iban a dar todo de sí para conquistarlo.

Por fin había llegado el día en que Sakura se había armado de valor para decirle a Sasuke sus sentimientos. El muchacho se había quedado rezagado en el salón y ella había aprovechado de abordarlo.

-Sasuke-kun.- lo llamó la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro dejó de mirar su libro para ver a la persona que lo llamaba.

" _Ay no… es esa loca que me acosa…"_ pensó el Uchiha mirando fríamente a la chica, ya la había pillado un buen par de veces mirándolo y cada vez que cruzaban miradas ella se escondía detrás de lo que fuese, un árbol, un basurero, una silla, etc… y él no sabía por qué rayos lo hacía si era tan obvia.

-Yo… tú…- Sakura estaba trabada, era increíble como aquel chico la volvía una completa estúpida.

-¿Qué?- dijo secamente el chico mientras se levantaba de la silla.- ¿Y quién rayos eres?

Sakura se puso roja como tomate y no pudo evitar reírse de la vergüenza.

-AHAHAHA, pues soy yo… Sakura Haruno… tu compañera… hahaha.- exclamó la chica mientras retrocedía. Sasuke la miró enarcando una ceja.- Ay! Ahora que recuerdo tengo algo muy importante que hacer! Que estes bien Sasuke-kun!

En eso salió como alma que lleva el diablo del salón.

-KYAHHH!- Sakura corría y chillaba como loca por la vergüenza pasada. Ni siquiera notó cuando pasó de largo a sus amigas.

-¿y a esta que le pasa ahora?- preguntó Karito aburrida con su pose típica.

-No lo sé.- acotó Hinata mirando perpleja a su amiga.

FIN FLASHBACK

-*sigh*pensar que no me pescabas ni en pelea de perros.- dijo melancolica Sakura.

-Bueno… tú sabes que uno es inmaduro a veces.- dijo Sasuke sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

-¿Sólo a veces?- preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja.

-Tsk… ya comamos mejor.- se desentendió el pelinegro mientras se disponía a comer. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que él jamás lo reconocería ella sabía que sus sentimientos estaban conectados y que no podían vivir sin el otro.

000

Temari y Hinata estaban levantando los platos de la mesa y cuando fueron a la cocina la peliazul no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Hinata qué te pasa?- peguntó preocupada la rubia.

-Temari tienes que ayudarme, no sé que decirle a Naruto-kun.- dijo nerviosa la peliazul.

-Dile que lo quieres, punto.- expresó la rubia como si nada.

-No me atrevo! Además, parece que pasa algo entre él e Ino.

-¿Él te lo dijo?- preguntó incrédula Temari.

-No, pero-

-Entonces Hinata! No saques conclusiones apresuradas! Lo de Ino es un rumor y lo sabes! Además, si tanto te interesa saber si pasa algo entre Naruto y ella preguntale directamente!

Mientras las chicas discutían en la cocina, entre los dos muchachos también se había generado una discusión.

-Sólo te digo que te decidas Naruto.- comentó Shikamaru.- No puedes seguir autoengañandote.

-Yo no me estoy autoengañando Shikamaru!- se defendió el rubio.

-¿Y por qué tú y Hinata se tratan como si fuesen dos extraños cuando lo único que quieren es estar con el otro?- dijo el pelinegro de brazos cruzados y mirando acusadoramente a Naruto. El rubio simplemente guardó silencio.- Te lo digo, deja de engañarte a ti mismo.

-Es que Temari! Me siento mal! ¿Y si hay algo entre ellos?!- Hinata estaba más que nerviosa, estaba aterrada con el solo hecho de pensar que Naruto ya tenía a alguien más.

-Mira, aprovecha de estar con él ahora, y cuando se dé el momento perfecto le preguntas, asi de simple!- le aconsejó su amiga.

-Yo estoy igual que tú amigo.- suspiró Shikamaru del otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Indeciso?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-No… aguantándome.- Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior mientras escaneaba a su rubia, podía verla perfectamente desde dónde estaba.

-*sigh* bueno… a quién engaño, Hinata me pone igual.- admitió Naruto mientras miraba a su peliazul.- En especial cuando está con uniforme.

-Deberían prohibir el traje de marinero, lo único que provoca es que uno se convierta en un pervertido.- murmuró Shikamaru recordando ese sexy uniforme de Temari, que lo único que hacía cada vez que la veía con él era despertar todo su lado animal.

-See…- Naruto se sentía igual, ese maldito uniforme lo único que hacía era resaltar más aún los pechos de Hinata, cosa que lo volvía loco.

-Bien chicos!- Temari y Hinata volvieron de la cocina.- Ahora a ustedes les toca inventar el postre.

-¿NANI?!- Exclamaron Shikamaru y Naruto.

\- Sip, yo cociné la comida así que a ustedes les corresponde hacer el postre.- acotó dulcemente la peliazul.

-Es lo justo ¿no?- dijo Temari mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Así que partieron a la cocina los dos y pobres de ustedes si nos cae mal su postre, así que esfuércense! Andando!

Shikamaru y Naruto se miraron, suspiraron y se fueron prácticamente arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina.

-MUEVANSE!- Chilló Temari.

-Si Madam!- Shikamaru y Naruto prácticamente corrieron a la cocina, preferían idear algo fácil y sencillo que desatar la ira de la rubia.

000

Después de comer el postre y sobrevivir a éste, Hinata trató de convencer a Temari de irse a casa ya que era tarde, pero la rubia no quería separarse de su hombre.

-No te preocupes Hinata. Yo te llevo.- Naruto sinceramente no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que si no, tendría problemas con su padre. Una vez que el rubio y la peliazul se despidieron de Shikamaru y Temari, la pareja se quedó sola.

-Bien… ¿en qué estábamos nosotros dos?- dijo pícaramente el Nara mientras tenía bien abrazada a Temari en el sofá.

-Hm… déjame acordarme…- Temari lo miró de forma lujuriosa que obviamente Shikamaru no pudo resistir y se acercó a los apetitosos labios de su mujer para devorárselos completamente. Cuando Shikamaru ya estaba prácticamente encima de Temari la rubia decidió cortar el beso.- Tranquilo Nara, no vez que te vas a meter en problemas si llega alguien y nos ve así.

-Mendokusei… ¿para que me tientas entonces?- se quejó el Nara mientras se separaba de ella. Temari simplemente ahogó una risita y prefirió cambiar el tema para "tranquilizar" a su novio.

-¿Y en que va tu proyecto?

-Bien, bien.- Shikamaru tenía que admitir que aguantarse era un verdadero desafío más aún con su amada tan cerca.- Ahora ando viendo el asunto de los actores.

-¿A sí? ¿y ya has pensado en alguien?

-De hecho sí.- dijo el Nara mirando fijo a Temari.- Ya tengo el perfil de la protagonista y a la persona que me gustaría que fuese.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién sería?- A Temari le había pillado la curiosidad.

-Sakura.- dijo el Nara de repente.

-¿Sakura?!

000

Sasuke y Sakura habían ido, después de comer, al mirador de la Roca Hokage, estuvieron un buen rato conversando y recordando sus momentos juntos hasta que volvieron al auto porque a la pelirrosa le dio frío.

-Sakura yo…- Sasuke le llamó la atención y la pelirrosa lo miró curiosa. Tenía que admitir que estaba algo raro esta noche.- Yo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice, lo siento.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Esto era real? ¿De verdad Sasuke se estaba disculpando con ella? ¿Aquel hombre que era el orgullo en persona le pedía perdón? No pudo evitar emocionarse, definitivamente esta noche había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

-Sasuke, no te preocupes, que el pasado se quede en el pasado.- dijo dulcemente la pelirrosa mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla del chico.- A mí lo único que me interesa en este instante es estar contigo, para siempre.

-hmp, no sé por qué, pero de repente me acordé de aquella vez con la rana. Cuando intentabas coquetearme y te apoyaste encima de la rana disecada del laboratorio.- recordó jocoso el muchacho.

-Sasuke! ¿Cómo puedes recordar eso?! Qué vergüenza! Y que asco!- Sakura recordó aquel día, estaba de lo más feliz coqueteándole a Sasuke cuando en su descuido se apoyó en el animal y la pelirrosa prácticamente saltó a los brazos de Uchiha, quién la miró atónito y ella se puso roja como tomate. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse al recordar aquello y Sakura se amurró avergonzada. En eso el Uchiha la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

-Sakura, gracias por venir conmigo esta noche, en serio.- le dijo el muchacho mientras le acariciaba el mentón. Sakura lo miró directo a sus ojos y ambos se miraron ardiendo en deseo, se transmitieron todo con la mirada como aquella vez, cuando ambos decidieron entregarse al otro. Había sido en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, cuando todos los invitados se habían ido, ya que el pelinegro había hecho un fiestón aprovechando que su madre y Fumiko habían ido a Kirigakure. Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma y el mismo Sasuke le había confesado a Sakura que nunca había estado con nadie a pesar de su fama de mujeriego y ella le dijo lo mismo que a pesar que prácticamente era la dama fatal del curso, jamás había estado con un chico. Por lo que aquella vez, su primera vez, fue lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, mientras ella lo miraba directo a sus orbes negras, para juntar sus labios en un dulce beso lleno de sentimientos. Mientras besaba a su chica, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarla y adentrarse cada vez más con su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa. Sakura por su parte, comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta al pelinegro. Para estar más cómodos, Sasuke tomó a Sakura como pudo y se la llevó al asiento trasero, donde la sentó sobre él. Sakura, ya extasiada, comenzó a besar nuevamente a Sasuke, esta vez con más ahínco, hacía tanto tiempo que no habían estado juntos que sinceramente, pareciera que hubiese pasado una eternidad. Sasuke, sin parar de besarla, comenzó a manosearla entera a su pelirrosa, por Kami, si había algo que adoraba de Sakura eran sus labios, besaba como una verdadera diosa. Comenzó a descender hacia el cuello de la pelirrosa para comenzar a succionarlo provocando unos sonoros gemidos en Sakura, si había algo que Sakura amaba era que Sasuke le besara y lamiera su cuello, la volvía loca.

-Sasuke…- gimió la muchacha mientras el chico seguía descendiendo ahora hacia su escote, donde se quedó un buen rato besando y lamiendo el inicio de sus senos.- sigue Sasuke, sigue…

La pelirrosa estaba endemoniadamente extasiada, jamás creyó volver a estar así con Sasuke, si su primera vez había sido grandiosa, tal parecía que ahora iba a ser mejor. Mientras Sasuke seguía atacando los senos de Sakura, el pelinegro con sus manos comenzó a levantarle la polera hasta llegar al broche del sostén, se lo desabrochó con una maestría digna de un casanova como él y comenzó a sacárselo. Una vez que lo mandó a volar volteó a Sakura para que quedase debajo de él mientras que el muchacho se erguía para que lo contemplara y se sacaba la polera revelando su muy bien formado abdomen lo que causó que Sakura se mordiera el labio inferior y sintiera como sus bragas se mojaban al ver a tal espécimen de hombre.

 _Inner Sakura: Soy la mujer más afortunada del MUNDO! SHANNAROOOOO!_

-Hmp, no seas tan obvia Sakura.- la regañó Sasuke.- Haste de rogar un poco.

El chico le sonrió de lado de forma burlesca, era tan obvio que se babeaba por él, pero tenía que admitir… que eso le fascinaba, que Sakura Haruno fuera todita para él.

-Ay Sasuke! Sólo ven a mi!- le rogó la muchacha. El chico sonrió triunfante y se abalanzó sobre la pelirrosa para comenzar a besarla con desenfreno. Le quitó esa maldita polera y comenzó a lamer sus senos, mientras que Sakura le desabrochaba el pantalón, ya tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a ver ese viril y suculento miembro del Uchiha. Sasuke no se quedó atrás y despojó a Sakura de su falda y sus bragas en un dos por tres. La chica antes de darse cuenta ya estaba desnuda frente al pelinegro, mientras que él aún conservaba sus bóxer, pero su erección se podía ver a kilómetros. Sakura nuevamente se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de mirar el pene del Uchiha.

 _Inner Sakura: POR KAMISAMA! POR QUE HICISTE A ESTE HOMBRE TAN PERFECTO?! METEMELO SASUKE! METEMELO!_

Sakura casi desfallece cuando el Uchiha se quitó el bóxer para que la pelirrosa lo viera en todo su esplendor, se relamió los labios cuando vió el líquido preseminal en la punta de su glande.

-Sasuke-kun…- le rogó Sakura. Esa frase encendió por completo al Uchiha y nuevamente se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras le separaba las piernas.

-¿Estás lista Sakura?- dijo el chico ansioso, quería metérsela de una vez.

-Entra por favor!- exigió la chica y expresó un sonoro grito cuando el Uchiha entró en ella.- AHHHH SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a penetrarla con frenesí.

-Oh Sakura…- el chico también estaba extasiado, estaba demasiado mojada, lo que provocaba que su pene entrara con una facilidad perfecta. El chico quería verla en todo su esplendor por lo que la volteó para que ella quedara sobre él.- Montame!

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso él quería que ella le hiciera el amor? ¿ En serio?

-Vamos Sakura!- Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla por debajo, por lo que la chica comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Sakura serpenteaba sobre el miembro del Uchiha, provocando el extasis en el muchacho mientras la sujetaba por las caderas. Levantó su mano derecha hacia el seno izquierdo de Sakura para masajearlo.

-Oh Sasuke…- Sakura apenas respiraba, el muchacho le daba unas estocadas que la hacían ver estrellas y desconectarse por completo de la realidad.

-Bien Sakura… bien… así!- Sasuke le dio una fuerte estocada por debajo.

-Oh por Kami!- esa estocada le provocó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Lo que provocó que la muchacha comenzara a acelerar el vaivén excitando más a Sasuke debido al roce de sus intimidades. Sasuke tomó firmemente las caderas de Sakura para comenzar a penetrarla con mayor frenesí haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y volviéndola loca, Sasuke se enloquecía mirando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa vibrar por lo que comenzó a darle de nalgadas mientras la chica subía y bajada. Esas nalgadas excitaron a Sakura a tal punto que comenzó a sentir cierta electricidad en su bajo vientre.

-Ah… Sasuke… ya casi… ah…- Sakura estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Sasuke aceleró más para llegar juntos.

-Ya voy… ya voy…- Sasuke la penetró en el momento justo en que las paredes de la vagina de Sakura se contraían sobre su miembro provocando que el Uchiha expulsara todo su semen dentro de ella.

-AAARRGGHHH.- Exclamaron al unísono en un perfecto y sincronizado orgasmo. Sakura quedó cansadísima por lo que se separó de Sasuke al instante y se recostó a su lado.

-Por Kami…- exclamó Sasuke también totalmente sin energía, tenía unas ganas de dormir atroces.

-Eso… fue… genial Sasuke…- decía la pelirrosa mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Lo sé…- dijo el chico mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarla.- pero fue genial… porque fue contigo… mi loca pelirrosa.

Sakura se sonrojó a morir mientras Sasuke le daba un tierno toquecito con sus dedos en la frente, provocando que la pelirrosa pensara que estaba en un sueño, pero no era así… esto era real… había hecho nuevamente el amor con Sasuke Uchiha y… había sido endemoniadamente genial!

000

Naruto había ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa y mientras se despedían con un dulce beso Hinata no pudo evitar preguntarle a Naruto la duda que la acongojaba.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo nerviosa la muchacha.

-¿huh? ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- preguntó perplejo el rubio.

-Por favor, júrame que no te gusta Ino.- le rogó la chica.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿era eso lo que la acongojaba tanto? ¿ de verdad? Miró a Hinata, quién esperaba su respuesta impaciente.

 _"Vaya… se ve tan linda ansiosa que me dan ganas de ponerla así más seguido"_ pensó jocoso el rubio, pero no quería hacer sufrir a su chica con esa incertidumbre por lo que levantó los brazos en son de paz.

-Que me parta un rayo si es verdad.- dijo divertido el chico. Hinata sonrió y cuando iba a volver a besarlo pudo escuchar la voz de cierto chico que la llamaba.

-Hinata-chan!- la llamó Kyo, quién venía saliendo de la casa de la peliazul.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Kyo?- preguntó molesto el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al peliceleste. Hinata lo tuvo que tomar del brazo.

-Naruto-kun espera!- pero el chico no le hizo caso. Ahí estaban frente a frente, cara a cara, ambos compartiendo un mismo sentimiento, estar enamorados de la misma mujer, ahora… que rayos iba a pasar entre esos dos muchachos…

000

Al otro día en Senju, Kiba andaba desanimado, había intentado acercarse a Tamaki toda la semana, pero no había más vuelta que darle, la castaña no quería absolutamente nada con él. Shino intentó animarlo, pero él castaño se había dado cuenta que había perdido por completo a Tamaki.

-Fui un imbécil Shino.- dijo triste el Inuzuka.- Jamás debí tratarla como la traté, no se lo merecía. Yo… yo cavé mi propia tumba con ella Shino. Ella nunca va a perdonarme.

-Bueno… si quieres enmendar errores Kiba, tú y yo sabemos por dónde deberías partir.- acotó astutamente Shino. Kiba miró perplejo a su amigo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? De repente, como si hubiese sido invocado divisó a Sabaku no Gaara. La manzana de la discordia entre él y Tamaki, es verdad que se había sentido traicionado por Tamaki cuando se involucró con el pelirrojo, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a comportarse tan agresivo con ella y tampoco tenía ningún derecho en maltratar a Gaara sin ninguna razón, después lo maltrataba por Tamaki, pero eso lo único que hizo fue separarlo más y más de ella.

-Tienes razón Shino. Talvez jamás recupere a Tamaki, pero por lo menos quiero tener la conciencia tranquila.- analizó Kiba y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Gaara.- Oi Gaara!

El pelirrojo al principio lo miró con recelo, pero al notar que se acercaba con los brazos alzados en son de paz, simplemente lo escuchó cauto. El chico salvaje se disculpó con él sinceramente por todo lo ocurrido y que no quería seguir teniendo problemas con él y lo más importante, lo que más le acongojaba y por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

-Gaara, ayúdame a recuperarla por favor.- dijo el chico de corazón. Gaara lo miró sin poder creerlo.- Me importa una mierda lo que tenga que hacer, pero ya no puedo seguir así, estoy enamorado de ella y es la mujer con la que quiero estar.

Gaara simplemente lo miró sin emitir sonido alguno, por lo que Kiba prefirió que fueran sinceros ambos.

-¿Tú también la amas verdad?- preguntó el chico algo nervioso.

Gaara simplemente suspiró.

-La quiero mucho, más de lo que te imaginas, ella es una mujer muy importante en mi vida, fue la única que a pesar de todo lo que decían de mí, siempre quiso estar a mi lado. Nunca me juzgó y tengo que admitir que sentí algo muy fuerte por ella, pero…- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Kiba lo miraba atento.- No estoy enamorado de ella Kiba, puedes estar tranquilo.

Kiba miró atónito a Gaara, pero también notó como desviaba la mirada triste, era obvio por "quién" era.

-¿Te enamoraste de Matsuri en serio verdad?- preguntó el chico salvaje mirando a Gaara.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora Kiba.- cortó el tema el Sabaku no.- Pero puedes contar conmigo, además, yo sé que ella aún te ama. Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo.

Gaara alzó la mano para estrecharla con la de Kiba. Él sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Tamaki, y sabía que ella siempre había estado enamorada de Kiba, y por supuesto que él la ayudaría a que fuese feliz, y si tenía que ser con Kiba, por supuesto que los ayudaría a volver a juntarse.

 _"Sólo quiero… que seas feliz Tamaki…"_

 ** _*Sniff* Hombres nobles como Gaara hacen falta en este mundo T_T_**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les gustase el capi tanto como a mí, abarqué hartas cositas y nuestras 4 parejitas no pueden estar mejor, en especial, LeeKari y Sasusaku! Por fin el tan esperado Lemon Sasusaku! Espero que les haya gustado lo quise hacer bien candente y tratando de que las persos de ambos encajaran, siempre he pensado que Sasuke es el que lleva el control ahí y es un patrón que se sigue en muchos fics y doujinshis que él lleva el control haha :P_**

 ** _Ayayayay veo tensión en el Naruhina, ¿qué pasará entre Kyo y Naruto?_**

 ** _Anabelita: Ay que bueno que te gustase el capi, no sabes lo feliz que me pones, síi! la pesadilla de Karito fue épica! Cómo no te va a dar pánico lavar a mano?! hahah nah! esa es Karito no yo, yo si sobrevivo lavando a mano hahaha_**

 ** _Kari! No te preocupes, yo de aquí no me muevo haha, pero he tenido harto trabajo por eso no he actualizado rápido. Haha pero como no los iba a escuchar Karito desde la enfermería a ese par, yo creo que con los apasionados que son se escucharon en todo el instituto, solo que se salvaron PK no había nadie. Sii la pobre de Karito no saldrá invicta de esto, Tsunade le tiene preparado un hermoso castigo muahaha. Saludos bella, amé tu one shot como siempre!_**

 ** _Lirio! Por fin! Te pusiste al día que bien! Pues si, ha pasado de todo en este fic, al menos te mantuve entretenida con tanto Lemon y peleas hahaha._**

 ** _Bueno me despido, nos vemos la próxima vez que actualice haha. Que tengan bonita semana, byebye_**


	123. Capítulo 123

**Wii, fin de semana y subo cap hahaha. Sorry por la tardanza, pero ya está el capítulo nuevo, calentito recién salido del horno haha. Bueno Naruto y Kyo se enfrentarán por el amor de Hinata y a su vez saldarán una cuenta pendiente de hace 5 años. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 123: La batalla inconclusa. Naruto vs Kyo.**

No entendía como mierda estaba allí, cómo habían llegado a esta situación. Hinata estaba en las gradas comiéndose las uñas prácticamente, era una horrible sensación de deja vu cuando Karito se enfrentó con Tsubasa, pero ahora no estaban en Senju, sino en el Instituto de Hombres, en el gimnasio, y ahora… obviamente las personas que estaban en el campo de batalla no eran su amiga y la directora sino… su novio Naruto y… su amigo Kyo…

-Mujer loca! ¿cómo se te ocurre venir?! Tienes que descansar!- Hinata pudo oír la voz de Shikamaru y al voltear la cabeza vio como estaba regañando a Karito, quién obviamente, después de enterarse de tal acontecimiento, por supuesto que vino a presenciarlo.

-Cierra la boca y hazme lugar!- dijo fastidiada la castaña mientras estaba apoyada en Lee. Shikamaru bufó y le hizo un lado cerca de él para que se sentara.

Hinata no quiso seguir prestándoles atención, además que tampoco le agradaba ver como prácticamente todo Senju estaba allí, y nuevamente Kakashi había venido a ver la pelea. Era increíble como se enteraba de todo, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba de juez, ya que el mismo Naruto al divisarlo quiso que fuera el juez de la batalla.

¿Y como rayos llegamos a esto? Fácil, la noche anterior Naruto se había enfrentado a Kyo por Hinata verbalmente y ambos expusieron sus sentimientos, Naruto amaba a Hinata y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por estar con ella a lo que Kyo le respondió que él también estaba enamorado de ella y que a diferencia de él su relación no era tan problemática para la chica y su familia, esto enfureció al rubio quien quiso batirse con él allí mismo por la peliazul, pero la chica se interpuso entre ellos y el mismo Kyo le dijo que por que mejor no acababan con esto de una vez, además, asi se saldaba aquella "cuenta pendiente" que tenían desde hacía 5 años. Aquella batalla inconclusa, en la que intervino Kushina y que después nunca más pudieron retomar, ahora era el momento de saldar esa deuda.

-Bien Kyo.- expresó Naruto entre emocionado y nervioso.- Esto se termina aquí y ahora.

Kyo simplemente guardó silencio y sólo observó cada movimiento del rubio, si había algo que él tenía más que claro era nunca subestimar a Naruto porque si no le costaría caro.

-Muy bien!- dijo Kakashi con cara de aburrido.- Comiencen!

Naruto sin perder el tiempo sacó un objeto de su bolsita trasera y lo lanzó al piso. Éste al hacer contacto con el suelo explotó y salió un humo que cubrió por completo al rubio haciéndolo "desaparecer". Todos quedaron asombrados por la rapidez de Naruto y a la vez expectantes, quizás con qué saldría. Kyo simplemente observaba atento los alrededores, esperando a que el rubio hiciera algún movimiento. De repente un kunai vino por su costado, por lo que el peliceste se corrió sin ningún esfuerzo para esquivarlo. Casi instantáneamente otro kunai salió disparado hacia él, por lo que esta vez se agachó para esquivarlo.

-Hmp, vamos a jugar Naruto.- acotó divertido el muchacho mientras que el rubio salía de su escondite y se colocaba enfrente del peliceleste.

-Dame todo lo que tienes Kyo.- lo desafió el rubio mientras se miraban fijo. En eso, Naruto salió corriendo hacia él, Kyo ni siquiera se inmutó al ver que el rubio se le acercaba a toda velocidad. Naruto antes de llegar con Kyo, dio un salto hacia arriba para quedar detrás del chico. Kyo le lanzó un kunai hacia atrás, antes de que siquiera aterrizara, a lo que el rubio reaccionó bloqueándolo con otro kunai. Inmediatamente al caer al piso le lanzó una patada a Kyo, que el peliceleste bloqueó con sus brazos. Naruto intentó darle un puñetazo al ver que la patada no tuvo efecto, pero Kyo nuevamente lo bloqueó con sus brazos y ésta vez el efecto rebote lo envió hacia atrás. Naruto no comprendió que había pasado, pero al ver que los brazos de Kyo estaban bañados en chakra lo pudo comprender.- Hmp, esto va a durar bastante…

Naruto se lanzó hacia Kyo, para propinarle otro puñetazo, pero el chico lo esquivó provocando que el rubio siguiera de largo por la inercia, por lo que el peliceleste le lanzó un par de shurikens, a lo cual Naruto reaccionó al instante al saltar hacia arriba y esquivarlos. Kyo se giró al instante para nuevamente atacar a Naruto cuando aterrizó, pero el rubio se impulsó nuevamente hacia arriba para quedar detrás de él y lanzarle una patada bañada en chakra que mandó a volar al peliceleste.

-Wow! Naruto se mueve muy rápido.- acotó Karito mirando la impresionante velocidad de reacción del rubio.

-Sí, tal parece que se ha vuelto más fuerte.- dijo Shikamaru totalmente inmerso en la pelea.

\- Hmp, este idiota no pierde el tiempo.- musitó Sasuke mirando cada movimiento del rubio, tenía que admitir que estaba dando una excelente pelea al peliceleste.

-Sip, definitivamente está mucho más fuerte que cuando nos enfrentamos a Akatsuki.- dijo Kenjiro mirando de reojo a Sasuke.- Este mocoso nos va a dejar atrás Sasuke, mejor nos vamos con cuidado.

-Hmp, ¿te recuerdo que él te venció a los trece años?- se burló Sasuke.

-¿Y yo te recuerdo que nunca le has ganado?- contraatacó el castaño. Sasuke simplemente bufó y miró la pelea, mientras que Kenjiro ahogaba una risita. Temari, que había escuchado la conversación le preguntó curiosa a Shikamaru si Naruto y Sasuke se habían enfrentado alguna vez, a lo que el pelinegro le respondió que se habían enfrentado 3 veces y las tres veces habían empatado.

Naruto se lanzó hacia Kyo para rematarlo en el aire, pero al llegar hacia el peliceleste, éste reaccionó y le propinó un puñetazo bañado en chakra provocando que Naruto se estrellara contra el suelo al caer.

Una vez que Kyo aterrizó a unos metros de Naruto, el rubio, aún en el piso, lanzó una bomba de humo para camuflarse.

-Aún puedo verte Naruto.- dijo Kyo, quién a pesar del humo aún podía ver la silueta del rubio en el suelo. En eso la silueta desapareció y apareció un tronco.

 _"Rayos, sustitución!"_ pensó el peliceleste y rápidamente esquivó el kunai explosivo que venía hacia él desde su lateral izquierdo. Éste hizo una explosión grande en la pared, provocando que la mayoría de los alumnos gritaran de miedo.

Otro kunai explosivo se dirigió al peliceleste, por lo que nuevamente lo esquivó y éste explotó, pero esta vez cerca de unas bancas, que afortunadamente, estaban vacías.

-Este imprudente se va a terminar echando todo el gimnasio.- acotó Kiba mientras miraba el combate.

-Hmp, típico de Naruto ¿no?- dijo Shino mirando el desastre ocasionado por el rubio.

En eso, Naruto lanzó un par de shurikens con unos papelillos en ellos, Kyo iba a esquivarlos sin problemas, pero el rubio hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones Shuriken!- en eso los shurikens se multiplicaron y formaron una oleada de ellos que se dirigían directo hacia Kyo. El peliceleste los esquivó como pudo, pero eran demasiados y uno le dio de lleno explotándole encima.

-Espera! ¿Esa que no es tu técnica Karito?!- expresó Shikamaru mirando a su amiga.

-Pues sí.- dijo Karito asi como así.

-No me digas que se la enseñaste?

-No, pero no es muy difícil de aprender. Usa el mismo principio de los clones de sombra y Naruto es experto en esa técnica. De seguro me la copió de la pelea con Tsubasa.- analizó la castaña.

Kyo había salido disparado de la explosión y ahora estaba en el suelo inmóvil. Naruto suspiró aliviado, pero en eso vió como el peliceleste se levantaba como si nada.

-¿NA-NANI?! ¿Cómo es posible?!- chilló el rubio.

-Infundí mi cuerpo en chakra para que la explosión no me afectara del todo.- explicó el muchacho mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Tal parece, que tanto Naruto como Kyo aprendieron muchas técnicas de la pelea de Karito y Tsubasa.- analizó Temari observando atentamente la pelea.

En eso Kyo, sacó una cuerda y se la lanzó al rubio, quién no alcanzó a reaccionar y quedó amarrado con ésta.

-¿NANI?!- Naruto no podía moverse.

 _"*sigh* ¿por qué siempre cae en eso?"_ pensó Kakashi recordando su pelea con Kakuzu.

-Maldito tramposo!- se quejó el rubio.

-Esto es un arma ninja, así que está permitido.- dijo neutralmente el chico.

-Ni creas que me vencerás con es- pero Naruto no pudo continuar ya que el peliceleste se lanzó hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo que mandó a volar a Naruto.

Afortunadamente logró estabilizarse y caer de pie, pero Kyo se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a atacarlo. Naruto no tuvo más opción que bloquear sus ataques con sus brazos. Cuando Kyo le lanzó un puñetazo bañado en chakra, Naruto se agachó y le propinó una patada, pero Kyo reaccionó y la bloqueó sin problemas. Naruto saltó hacia atrás para alejarse del chico, pero Kyo le lanzó un kunai para desestabilizarlo en el aire y antes de que cayera, Kyo le dio una patada que nuevamente mandó a volar al rubio hacia arriba. Kyo saltó hacia Naruto y finalmente juntó sus manos para golpearlo en la cabeza y lanzarlo hacia el suelo.

-Ugh…- Naruto escupió sangre al caer, le había dado un golpe fuerte.

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata se tuvo que tapar la boca, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor para el rubio. Kyo era bastante fuerte a pesar de que Naruto estaba en un excelente nivel.

-Vaya, jamás pensé que Kyo le traería tantos problemas a Naruto, es preocupante.- dijo Sasuke mirando a su amigo en el suelo.

-Eso es porque casi nadie conoce la verdadera fuerza de Kyo, con decirte que a mi me hace pedazos te digo todo.- expresó Kenjiro recordando la de veces que lo desafió y logrando solamente quedar en el piso todas las veces. Es por eso que detestaba entrenar con él.

Naruto se levantó e hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- un montón de Narutos aparecieron y atacaron al peliceleste.

-Tsumaranai…- expresó el chico sin siquiera mirar a los clones simplemente los esquivaba para que se golpearan o chocaran entre ellos y desaparecieran.

-OYE NO LE COPIES A LA JEFA! ¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA KYO?!- Chilló Kenjiro molesto porque el peliceleste usara la frase de su querida jefa.

Todos lo miraron con cada de "que rayos?" incluida Karito.

En eso Kyo tomo un kunai y se abalanzó hacia el Naruto real incrustándole el kunai en pleno estómago.

-ughh.- Naruto nuevamente escupió sangre.

-Ya es suficiente, Naruto.- dijo Kyo seriamente.

-Hi! Hasta crees.- le dijo el rubio mientras se transformaba en un tronco.

-¿qué?- Kyo no alcanzó a reaccionar y el Naruto real le dio una patada en plena cara por su lateral derecho mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás. Mientras Kyo caía hacia al suelo vio como Naruto le lanzó dos kunais explosivos, por lo que el peliceleste sacó un kunai de su bolsita trasera y desvió ambos kunais antes de que explotaran en él. Afortunadamente Kyo logró balancearse para caer bien, pero Naruto ya iba hacia su encuentro, le lanzó otro kunai explosivo que Kyo tuvo que esquivar saltando hacia atrás alejándose del rubio. Esta vez Kyo le lanzó un kunai explosivo, pero Naruto le lanzó otro y ambos chocaron en el aire desviándose y cayendo cerca de las gradas.

 _"Estos dos van a terminar matando a sus compañeros…"_ pensó aburrido Kakashi, hasta él pensaba que estaban exagerando con los kunais explosivos.

Naruto finalmente lanzó un último kunai para dejar a Kyo ya cerca de la pared. Ahora el rubio bañó su puño con chakra y se abalanzó sobre Kyo. El peliceleste hizo lo mismo y fue hacia su encuentro con Naruto.

-Ino no puedo ver!- Tenten se tuvo que tapar los ojos, de solo ver esos puños con chakra ya era más que obvio que ilesos no iban a salir.

-Comete esto Kyo!- chilló Naruto mientras los puños de él y Kyo chocaban emitiendo una onda de chakra y viento que mandó a volar la mayoría de las bancas y llegó hasta las gradas provocando que la mayoría de los alumnos se pusieran a cubierto. Ambos chicos se hicieron hacia atrás, sus manos les dolían como condenados. Naruto se miró su puño, apenas lo sentía, el golpe había sido muy fuerte.- Maldición, es muy fuerte. Estamos al mismo nivel.

Kyo simplemente miraba a Naruto también apretandose el puño.

 _"No hay remedio, tendré que usar eso"_ pensó el rubio mientras hacía un sello de manos.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- en eso aparecieron… un montón de Narutos que casi llenaron el gimnasio.

-Pero que…- Shikamaru no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era esto posible? No podía ni contar los Narutos eran más de 20 de eso estaba seguro.

Kyo también quedó algo sorprendido, pudo contar rápidamente, pero estaba seguro que eran alrededor de unos 40 Narutos, esto era demasiado!

En eso, los Narutos se abalanzaron sobre Kyo y éste no tuvo más opción que batallar con ellos con sus puños bañados en chakra.

 _"Maldición! Esto definitivamente va a cansarme"_ analizó el peliceleste, por lo que rápidamente lanzó un par de kunais explosivos y pudo deshacerse por lo menos de unos 20 de una. Cuando creyó acabar con los últimos Narutos se quedó de piedra al ver un grupo de Narutos que se habían mantenido aparte. Estaban haciendo una especie de… bola de chakra?

Naruto sostenía en su mano derecha una esfera de color celeste, que estaba siendo moldeada por dos clones de él. A Kyo no le gustó esto, por lo que rápidamente se lanzó hacia el grupo para evitar que lograran lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

 _"No puede ser… ¿acaso eso es…?"_ pensó Kakashi con la boca abierta al ver la técnica de Naruto.

Los clones de Naruto se lanzaron hacia Kyo para retrasarlo, pero el muchacho les lanzó a una velocidad extraordinaria un par de kunais que les dio de lleno en la cabeza provocando que desaparecieran al instante. En eso golpeó con su puño bañado en chakra a Naruto evitando que la esfera lograra moldearse.

-Sea lo que sea que estes haciendo no te permitiré que lo hagas!- dijo serio el peliceleste.

-Que lastima! Ya lo hice!- se oyó una voz detrás de él. Kyo rápidamente se giró sobre sí mismo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Naruto le zampó en pleno estómago aquella bola celeste chillando.- Rasengan!

 _"¿Qué es esto?!"_ Kyo quedó completamente impactado y más aún cuando salió disparado con aquella energía. Quedó incrustado en la pared mientras que una nube de polvo inundó el lugar.

-No puede ser… Naruto-kun…- Hinata no podía creer que lo veía, ni lo poderoso que era Naruto.

-*pant* *pant*…- Naruto estaba apenas, había utilizado prácticamente todo su chakra en aquella técnica.

-Hm… que técnica más interesante.- murmuró Karito para sí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo rayos Naruto hizo eso?!- exclamó Kenjiro con los ojos desorbitados, jamás había visto una manifestación del chakra de esa manera.

 _"Hmmm, el rasengan. Definitivamente se lo tiene que haber enseñado él…"_ pensó para sí el peliplateado.

-Hehe… ¿Qué te pareció, Kyo?- dijo el chico apenas, mientras veía el cuerpo del peliceleste en la pared, pero casi le dio infarto cuando éste desapareció en una nube de humo dejando un tronco.- NO PUEDE SER!

-Si lo es.- dijo una tranquila voz detrás de él. Naruto se giró para ver a Kyo a un metro de él, rápidamente el rubio reaccionó y le propino un puñetazo, pero Kyo lo bloqueo sin ninguna dificultad y con su otra mano, bañada en chakra golpeó al rubio arrastrándolo unos metros atrás.

-Ughh…- Naruto se puso de rodillas, ya era la segunda vez que lo golpeaba en el estómago de esa manera. No alcanzó ni a alzar la cabeza cuando vió el puño de Kyo enfrente de él. Le dio de lleno en la cara y nuevamente lo mandó a volar. Naruto se giró sobre si mismo para caer bien justo a tiempo para bloquear la tanda de puñetazos de Kyo. Por Kami! Dolían como condenado, ya sentía que le iba a quebrar los huesos si seguían así.

-Jamás creí que Kyo fuese así de fuerte.- expresó Shikamaru tragando saliva. Kenjiro, que lo había escuchado, no pudo evitar emitir un comentario.

-Hmp, por eso les dije que Ino-Shika-Cho no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Triple K.- se pavoneó el castaño. En eso le cayó un zapato en plena cabeza.- Auch!

-Vuelve a repetir eso y lo próximo que te lanzare será un kunai!- chilló Ino desde unos asientos más arriba mientras Tenten la sostenía para que no se acriminara con el castaño.

-Sumimasen…- se disculpó el chico sobándose la cabeza.

-Aunque tiene razón…- susurró Shikamaru y el otro zapato de Ino cayó en la cabeza de él.- Oi!

Ino lo miraba asesinamente, por lo que Shikamaru simplemente tragó saliva y se disculpó con la rubia. _"Esta mujer sigue igual… sino le das en el gusto te hace escandalo…"_ se quejó mentalmente el Nara.

Naruto, como pudo, lanzó una bomba de humo para camuflarse y Kyo se separó al instante del chico para salir de aquel humo. Vió como Naruto salía por un lateral, por lo que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre él con el puño el alto.

-Te tengo!- Kyo bañó su puño en chakra y cuando iba a golpear a Naruto, éste sacó un pergamino de su chaqueta y lo desplegó al instante para formar una especie de escudo que hizo rebotar el ataque de Kyo mandándolo hacia atrás. Naruto le lanzó un kunai explosivo a los pies provocando que Kyo saltara hacia arriba, finalmente Naruto se lanzó hacia el muchacho con el puño en alto y Kyo caía hacia él también con el puño en alto, al colisionar ambos puños de chakra, nuevamente una onda de viento inundó el lugar. El efecto rebote provocó que ambos chicos salieran disparados. Naruto cayó en pleno suelo formando un cráter, mientras que Kyo logró estabilizarse y caer de pie.

-*pant* *pant**pant*.- Kyo estaba exhausto, jamás creyó que Naruto le daría una pelea tan difícil. Luego miró a Kakashi.- Kakashi-sensei, ya es hora.

-Hmm… yo que tú lo miraría mejor.- dijo el hombre mirando el cuerpo de Naruto.

Kyo, nervioso, volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte del rubio, pero no se movía, se acercó cautelosamente a él, pero no vió nada extraño, estaba Knock-out, entonces por qué tenía esta extraña sensación de…

-Kyo arriba!- chilló Kenjiro. El peliceleste miró hacia arriba y vió como Naruto venía cayendo hacia él nuevamente con esa esfera en su mano.

-Hinata! Esta va por ti! Rasengan!- Naruto le dio de lleno al peliceleste, quién esta vez no pudo reaccionar y recibió el impacto de lleno. La onda de chakra mandó a volar a Naruto y formó varias grietas en las gradas. Ya los alumnos estaban nerviosos de cuanto iban a resistir las pobres.

Una vez que el polvo se disipó tanto Naruto como Kyo estaban tirados en el piso. El peliceleste estaba knockeado mientras que Naruto…

-Uff…- musitó el rubio, no se podía mover, pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzó su mano hacia Hinata, quién lo miraba desde las gradas.- Gané… Hinata… datte…bayo!

Hinata no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad por la victoria de su novio, mientras que todos en el gimnasio aplaudieron de una manera que se llegó a escuchar por toda la manzana.

-Hmp, el ganador es… Naruto Uzumaki.- exclamó el peliplateado. Esto no hizo más que provocar una ovación más fuerte hacia el rubio. El rubio simplemente esbozó una sonrisa mientras que sus amigos se acercaban hacia él para ayudarlo, él simplemente cerró los ojos y lo último que vio fue el hermoso rostro de Hinata que corría hacia él.

 _"Te amo, Hinata…"_ en eso el rubio cayó en la inconsciencia.

000

Al día siguiente, Hinata se había hecho la cimarra para ir a ver a Naruto al departamento, el pobre ya no podía más del dolor, pero estaba feliz de tener a tan hermosa dama que lo cuidase.

-Hihi, creo que voy a desafiar a Kyo más seguido si me cuidas así después.- dijo el rubio con cara de enamorado, Hinata se sonrojó por completo.

-Na-Naruto-kun!- Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-Heh, me encanta verte así Hinata.- dijo feliz Naruto mientras volteaba el rostro de su chica para que lo mirase.- No me quiero separar de ti nunca más.

Hinata creyó que le daría un infarto allí mismo, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Naruto se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, ya se venía aguantando bastante. Agarró a Hinata por la cintura y la acostó en su cama con él sin parar de besarla, Hinata creyó que moriría en los brazos de su chico cuando el rubio cortó el beso mientras se quejaba de dolor.

-Auch, auch, auch…- Naruto se sobó sus costillas.

-Naruto-kun! Tienes que reposar! No hagas esfuerzos!- Hinata se puso firme y se levantó de la cama para acomodar al rubio en ésta.

-Pero Hinata yo-

-Naruto-kun! Ya habrá tiempo para…otras cosas después.- Hinata se sonrojó en solo pensar en esas "otras cosas".

-Hihi, está bien, esperaré ansioso esas "otras cosas"- Naruto miró de pies a cabeza a Hinata, quien no pudo evitar hiperventilarse.

-Iré a prepararte algo de té!- Hinata salió volando de la habitación, si seguía allí con Naruto de seguro le vendría un paro cardíaco.

 _"Pero que cosas estoy pensando por Kami!"_ Hinata se tapó la cara en señal de vergüenza mientras preparaba el té, sin ninguna duda esta sería una jornada muy peculiar…

000

Kenjiro estaba literalmente devorándose a Yakumo, su nuevo look lo había dejado loco, la castaña se había cortado el pelo y, según él, se veía preciosa.

-Kenjiro no!- la castaña cortó el beso.- Que va a entrar tu madrina!

-No pasa nada no va a venir!- Kenjiro siguió con su cometido. En eso ninguno de los dos sintió la puerta cerrarse, estaban demasiado embelesados con el otro.

-KENJIRO NEKOSAKI! SUELTA A ESA NIÑITA INMEDIATAMENTE!- Bramó la Directora.

Los muchachos se separaron inmediatamente, y la castaña intentó excusarse, pero la mujer no la dejó ni hablar.

-Ya ya ya! No me interesan sus asuntos de adolescentes, pero en mi casa se comportan oyeron?- ambos chicos asintieron avergonzados. En eso la mujer le dijo a su ahijado que iba a salir, nuevamente, ya que sólo había venido a buscar algo, por lo que dejó solos a la pareja.

-Que vergüenza Kenjiro!- se quejó la castaña.

-Relajate!- dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella.- Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos nosotros?

Kenjiro tomó a Yakumo por la cintura, la acercó a él y nuevamente comenzó a besarla.

 _"*sigh* ¿a quién engaño? ME ENCANTA ESTE HOMBRE! T_T"_ pensó la pobre de Yakumo, ya era oficial, había caído en las garras de aquel muchacho y no tenía ninguna intención de salir de aquellas garras…

000

Un joven de cabellos blancos aguardaba pacientemente frente al teléfono, hasta que éste sonó por fin, había estado ansioso esperando aquella llamada hasta que finalmente pudo contactarse con aquel hombre, quién le dijo que pronto llegaría a aquel lugar. Kabuto sonrió y después de colgar el teléfono llamó a Orochimaru.

-Señor, ya todo está listo para la tercera víctima.- expresó emocionado el muchacho.

-Excelente, dejo todo en tus manos Kabuto.- dijo el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí señor cuente conmigo, esta vez tendremos más cuidado y no escapará! Se lo aseguro.

-Bien, a todo esto, ¿que tal estuvo la pelea de Karito y la nieta de Tsunade?- preguntó el hombre.

-Lamentablemente no pude recolectar información ya que Kakashi estaba allí y no tuvo ningún problema en detectar a mis hombres y derrotarlos.

-¿los capturó?- preguntó preocupado Orochimaru.

-No señor, afortunadamente eran hombres leales y se suicidaron antes de que siquiera Kakashi los interrogara.- acotó Kabuto.

-Excelente, de todas formas me iré adelantando a Konoha.

-¿Piensa ir allá señor?!- exclamó anonadado el peliblanco.

-Si, tengo pensado ir a visitar a una vieja amiga, es todo. Bueno, iniciemos el plan entonces Kabuto, dejo todo en tus manos.- en eso el hombre colgó el teléfono.

Kabuto también colgó y tomó la fotografía de la que sería la tercera víctima de todo este embrollo.

-Preparate, Hinata Hyuga…- musitó el chico para sí mientras esbozaba una maquiavélica sonrisa…

000

-No Naruto-kun! No voy a ir con las chicas, me quedaré a cuidarte.- la muchacha había sido invitada por sus amigas a "Will of Fire" para iniciar a Karui como la quinta miembro de las Reinas de Konoha, pero la peliazul no quería dejar solo a Naruto, menos después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Vamos Hinata! Yo estaré bien, de hecho.- en eso el rubio bostezó.- Ya me dio sueño, yo creo que dormiré como tronco dattebayo!

-¿Estás seguro?- la muchacha no estaba muy convencida.

-Sí, seguro. Anda! Ve con las chicas! Además, me da curiosidad como van a iniciar a Karui!

-Lo más probable es que Sakura le haga lo mismo que a Temari.

-¿BESAR AL DJ?!-Chilló Naruto.

Hinata estalló en risas.

-No no, Naruto-kun! Va a ser con Choji-kun!- explicó la chica.

-QUE QUE QUE?!- Ahora le llegaron a doler las costillas de la impresión. Hinata le explicó que el plan era hacer que Karui besara a Choji, idea de Karito, ya que había onda entre ellos.- AHORA CON MAYOR RAZÓN TIENES QUE IR! YO QUIERO SABER COMO TERMINA ESO!

A Hinata le corrió una gotita, y eso que la mujer era ella, pero definitivamente… Naruto se llevaba el premio en ser vieja alcahueta…

000

Hiashi estaba en su despacho echándose una cabeceada, estaba agotadísimo, la jornada laboral del día lo tenía destrozado, además que… no sabía por qué, pero tenía una especie de "mal presentimiento".

 _-Otto-san.- Hinata estaba enfrente de él, lo miraba de una manera bastante extraña.- Tengo algo que contarte._

 _Hiashi iba a decir algo, pero quedó de piedra al ver como Naruto entraba así sin más a la pieza de su hija, la abrazaba por la cintura, le daba un beso en la mejilla y lo miraba burlón._

 _-Hinata y yo nos vamos a casar.- le dijo el rubio contento._

 _-Sí papá, me voy a casar con el hijo de Minato Uzumaki.- dijo feliz la chica, mientras ella y Naruto se reían.- Con el hijo de Minato Uzumaki!_

 _Mientras la pareja se reía ante los atónitos ojos de Hiashi, se miraron y se besaron con ternura._

Hiashi despertó sudando frío, había sido una pesadilla horrible. Inmediatamente se levantó de su silla, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió hacia su auto.

 _"No voy a permitir que tu hijo se vuelva a acercar a mi hija Minato, esto tiene que acabarse!"_ pensó el hombre mientras encendía su auto y se dirigía hacia Will of Fire.

000

Las chicas esperaban impacientes en la puerta de la discoteque para poder entrar. Ya habían reclutado a Hinata, Sakura había ido a buscarla al departamento de Naruto con toda la intención de extorsionar al rubio para que la soltara, pero quedó de piedra cuando Naruto casi que se la tiró encima para que se la llevaran.

-Detesto hacer fila.- se quejaba Karui.- ¿Están seguras que fue buena idea venir un martes? Está llenísimo!

-Ay Karui, deja de quejarte!- reclamó Sakura.- Pareces una anciana!

En eso ambas chicas se pusieron a discutir, por lo que Temari tuvo que poner orden.

-Mejor vayamos sacando dinero chicas, porque de seguro hoy nos cobran.- acotó Hinata, ya creía medio imposible a estas alturas seguir entrando gratis.

-Yo no voy a pagar nada ¿entienden?- se quejó Sakura.- Si no fuera por mi esta discoteque no sería nada!

-pfffff….- las chicas estallaron en carcajadas mientras que Sakura se quejaba con ellas ahora. Esta mujer era increíble…

En eso, cuando se calmaron un poco los humos, Karui pudo notar a Temari algo inquieta.

-¿Andas buscando a alguien Temari?- preguntó suspicaz la pelirroja.

-¿Yo?- Temari enarcó una ceja.- No, ¿por qué?

-Hmm… parece que la única que va a entrar gratis aquí va a ser Temari!- se burló Sakura.

-¿Qué?!- Temari no entendía nada.

-Porque tienes santos en la corte Temari.- acotó Hinata.

Temari comprendió al instante a "quién" se referían.

-Por supuesto que no!- chilló molesta la rubia.

-Ya, ya, calmémonos mejor.- dijo contenta la pelirrosa.- ¿Quiénes son las Nuevas Reinas de Konoha?!

-NOSOTRAS!- Chillaron las cuatro juntas.

-¿Quiénes van a hacer arder Will of Fire?!

-NOSOTRAS!

-¿Quiénes son las mejores de Konoha?!

-NOSOTRAS! WOOHOOO!

-USTEDES SE ME QUEDAN CALLADITAS!- Chilló el guardia con el mismo "tono" de las chicas.- No anden molestando a la gente aquí!

-Gordo neurótico!- chilló Sakura mientras el guardia se daba vuelta hacia ella, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que alejarse del lugar.

 _"¿Por qué tarda tanto Karito?!"_ pensaron Hinata, Temari y Sakura al unísono.

000

-Oye, ¿y a ti que te dio por invitarme a "Will of Fire"?- preguntó curioso Choji mientras manejaba.- ¿Ya te aburriste de ir siempre con Shikamaru y Lee?

-Bueno… para que no digas que prefiero más a Shikamaru que a ti.- dijo la muchacha con su pose típica.

En eso Choji la miró de reojo.

-¿Segura que quieres salir a bailar Karito?- preguntó cauto Choji mientras la castaña lo miraba.- No ha pasado ni una semana de que te enfrentaste a Tsubasa, deberías descansar.

-Creeme Choji que ya hiberné lo suficiente, si prácticamente falté toda la semana al instituto, estoy bien ^^.- dijo su amiga feliz. Choji la miró enarcando una ceja, algo tramaba definitivamente, que cosa, ni idea, pero algo tenía en mente, esa sonrisa picarona solo podía significar que alguna triquiñuela tenía planeada, quizás con que cosa se encontraría en Will of Fire…

000

Las chicas estaban aburridas de esperar tanto en la fila como a Karito, por lo que Sakura le rogó a Temari que usara su "santo en la corte". Al principio Temari se negó, pero cuando la pelirrosa ya estaba atosigandola con sus chillidos, no tuvo más opción. Lamentablemente el celular de Benjiro estaba apagado, por lo que la rubia estuvo a punto de ir a darle la mala noticia a Sakura cuando notó a Neji.

-Neji-kun!- lo llamó la rubia de Suna. El castaño se acercó a Temari y la rubia le preguntó por el Dj.- ¿Has visto a Benjiro?

-Pues…

000

-En serio muchas gracias Tenten, no sé como agradecértelo.- decía Benjiro emocionado porque Tenten le había regalado un disco. Ambos se dirigían hacia la discoteque.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- dijo honestamente la chica.- Yo en mi casa no tengo tocadiscos así que, que mejor que dártelos a ti que les darás un buen uso.

-No es que… en serio, estoy impresionado con este regalo.- dijo sincero el muchacho mientras miraba a Tenten y le acariciaba el cabello.

 _Inner Tenten: ME MUERO ME MUERO ME MUEROOOOO!_

-Ni siquiera se me ocurre como agradecértelo.- terminó de decir el chico.

-Bueno, a mí si se me ocurre como.- dijo coqueta Tenten, mientras tomaba el rostro de Benjiro y le daba un beso. Benjiro abrió los ojos de par en par, definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Una vez que Tenten se separó de él la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Entremos?- le preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba pícaramente.

-Bueno…- fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Tenten lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la disco.

000

-No sé dónde está.- le dijo Neji a Temari. En eso se dio vuelta y vió a su compañero que se acercaba.- Ahí viene!

Temari miró hacia dónde apuntaba el castaño y quedó de piedra cuando vió a Benjiro de la mano con Tenten, y lo peor de todo fue cuando presenció como la castaña nuevamente tomaba el rostro del muchacho y le plantaba un beso. Sakura y su grupo quedaron con la boca abierta. En eso, cuando la pareja se separó Benjiro notó a Temari, quién lo miraba extrañada.

-Te-Temari!- el chico quedó con el corazón en la mano al verla.

-Oh! Hola Temari!- saludó Tenten en tono "semi" burlón.

-Hola.- dijo secamente la rubia, luego miró a Benjiro.- ¿Cómo estás Ben?

-Bien… ¿y tú?- preguntó nervioso el muchacho.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo está Shikamaru?

-De maravilla! Estamos de maravilla!- dijo sarcásticamente la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que bueno… me alegro.- No sabía que más decir, la situación era muy incomoda.

-¿Entremos Ben?- dijo alegre Tenten mientras tironeaba a Benjiro.

-Si claro.- en eso el muchacho se dispuso a ir con la castaña, pero antes se dirigió a Temari y a su grupo.- ¿Chicas las hago pasar?

Sakura estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero Temari intervino antes.

-No te preocupes!- dijo la rubia firmemente.- Vamos a pagar nuestra entrada como todos los demás, gracias.

A Sakura casi le dio un infarto…

-Ok… nos vemos.- en eso el muchacho desapareció junto a Tenten. Sakura estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Temari, pero Hinata la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, no había que ser un genio para notar que la rubia estaba enfadada y echaba chispas por los ojos, por lo que… era mejor dejarla tranquilita…

000

Ya había pasado un buen rato, y Tenten estaba feliz bailándole a Benjiro en la pista de baile, mientras el castaño la miraba desde la cabina del Dj, aunque la castaña pudo notar que "otro" castaño también la miraba embobado y aunque tratara de disimularlo no podía.

-Umm… Benjiro.- llamó Neji a su compañero.- Temari-chan te estaba buscando.

-Sí, si la vi, en la entrada.- dijo el chico recordando el evento con la rubia.

-¿Qué pretendes Benjiro?- dijo Neji algo "molesto".- Dices que mueres por Temari-chan, pero ahora andas con Tenten, quién te entiende.

Benjiro lo quedó mirando perplejo, pero cuando iba a responderle, Tenten se acercó a la cabina.

-Ben, ¿vamos a bailar?- preguntó alegre la muchacha.

-Oh! Qué lástima. Yo te iba a pedir lo mismo.- dijo una dulce voz detrás de ellos. Tanto Benjiro como Tenten y Neji giraron la cabeza para ver a Temari, quién miraba al grupo.

-Te-Temari.- Nuevamente Benjiro se puso nervioso. Luego miró a Tenten, quién esperaba su respuesta, luego nuevamente a Temari, quién lo miró fijo esperando que le contestara.

 _"Maldita sea! Esto tiene que ser una broma!"_ pensó histérico el castaño, sinceramente no sabía que mierda hacer.

Temari vió que su amigo estaba "indeciso" por lo que decidió facilitarle la cosa.

-No te preocupes Ben, yo sólo vine a invitarte a bailar, pero si ya tenías planes con Tenten, supongo que tendré que retirarme.- Temari estuvo a punto de irse cuando Benjiro la llamó desesperado.

-No Temari espera!- El muchacho salió de la cabina para tomar a Temari del brazo.

-Pero Benjiro!- Tenten sinceramente se molestó.

-Lo siento Tenten.- fue todo lo que le dijo el chico mientras se iba con Temari. Cuando ambas chicas cruzaron miradas, la rubia no pudo evitar mirarla burlonamente.

 _"Arpía venenosa! Lo hiciste a propósito!"_ pensó colérica la castaña mientras miraba como la pareja desaparecía en la pista de baile.

000

Hiashi miraba ansioso por la ventana de la oficina de Minato, hasta que el rubio hizo su aparición. Lo saludó cortésmente y le ofreció un trago.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó el rubio.

-Por ningún motivo.- rechazó el ojiperla.- No vine aquí a hacer vida social precisamente.

-Bueno entonces, habla rápido que estoy ocupado.- Como detestaba esa actitud altanera de Hiashi, sin duda eso era algo que no cambiaría nunca.

-Simplemente vine a advertirte Minato.- Hiashi miró fijamente al rubio.

Minato no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que molestó a Hiashi.

-No me parece gracioso Minato. Ten mucho cuidado porque yo no pienso permitir que tu hijo pervierta a mi hija, ¿entiendes?- dijo el ojiperla seriamente.- Y si eso sigue sucediendo vas a ser tú el que pague las consecuencias.

Minato y Hiashi se miraban desafiantemente, pero el ojiperla no iba a ceder haría lo imposible para mantener alejada a Hinata de Naruto.

000

-¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER QUE?!- Karui no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Eso! Para entrar a nuestro club tendrás que pasar la prueba. Deberás besar al primer chico que diga tu nombre.- le explicó Sakura nuevamente.

-Y si eso no pasa? No mucha gente me conoce ¿sabes?- dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, de no ser así, te salvas y pasas la prueba ;)

-Hmm, me parece.- aceptó la pelirroja, era imposible que pasara, ya que, no había visto a nadie conocido, por lo que había prácticamente probabilidad cero. En eso, cierta castaña hizo su aparición con su amigo.

-Que hay chicas!- saludó Karito mientras se acercaba con Choji. Ok… Karui tenía que admitir que se puso nerviosa y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Sakura, quién se hizo la loca y saludó al par.

-Karui ¿cómo estás? No creí que vendrías.- saludó la castaña a la pelirroja.

-Pues, para que veas.- dijo Karui encogiéndose de hombros, luego saludó al castaño.- Hola Choji, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias ¿y tú?- saludó amigable el chico.

-Bien bien. ¿Quieres bailar?- Karui fue rápido al grano, si mantenía distraído al castaño, había cero posibilidad de que dijera su nombre, ya había pasado invicta el saludo, por lo que se había salvado.

-Claro vamos.- dijo el chico, pero cuando iba a tomar la mano de la chica recordó algo.- Oh demonios! Olvidé mi billetera en el auto. ¿Me esperas un minuto, Karui-chan?

Karui se puso blanca como fantasma.

 _"Mal…di…ta… sea…"_

Ya no había vuelta atrás, y mientras el castaño volvía a su auto, las miradas pícaras de Sakura, Karito y Hinata no se hicieron esperar.

-Me las van a pagar…- siseo la pelirroja mientras empezaba a maquinar como rayos besar a Choji. Aunque… a quién engañaba, no le molestaba del todo…

000

-Mira yo no sé que problema tendrás tú con tu hija, pero yo no voy a meterme en su relación, menos con todo el amor que se tienen Hiashi!- exclamó Minato molesto mientras se acercaba a Hiashi.

-¿A no? Entonces ten mucho cuidado Minato porque yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como mi hija desperdicia su vida con un vago ¿entendiste?- Hiashi se dispuso a irse, pero Minato lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo que con un vago? ¿Qué te has imaginado?- Minato no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que el Hyuga insultara así a su hijo.- ¿Es sólo por eso que lo estás haciendo?

-Callate imbécil!- Hiashi siguió su camino.

-¿Se puede saber que vas a hacer para impedirlo? ¿Qué vas a hacer para separarlos?- lo desafió el rubio.

-Minato, tú no tienes idea hasta dónde puedo llegar yo.- Hiashi se acercó al rubio y lo miró desafiante.- Así que ten mucho cuidado, y sobre todo… cuida a tu "hijito".

En eso Hiashi traspasó la puerta y la cerró de golpe dejando a un conmocionado Minato.

 _"Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a Naruto, Hiashi, porque si lo haces… te las verás conmigo"_ pensó el rubio, ya tenía bastante con preocuparse de Orochimaru, pero si Hiashi decidía hacerle algo a Naruto, él también se transformaría en un enemigo para él.

000

Las tres amigas se habían tomado la pista de baile juntas, nada mejor que una salida relajada sin los novios, aunque Karito miraba de reojo a Temari con Benjiro, para variar Shikamaru le había mandado un mensaje, tal parecía que se le estaba pegando la costumbre suya de presentir las cosas, por lo que le preguntó como iba todo, ella simplemente le respondió que todo estaba en orden, si le decía que Temari había hecho una escenita de "celos de amiga" el Nara era capaz de venir corriendo a la discoteque y sólo causaría una pelea entre esos dos, pero obviamente como buena amiga tenía muy bien vigilado a ese par. Por otro lado, Karui bailaba muy amenamente con Choji, tenía que admitirlo, ese chico era especial y no podía evitar que la idea de besarlo no solamente la ponía nerviosa sino que también… ansiosa.

Hiashi estaba cruzando la discoteque hacia la salida, la discusión con Minato lo había dejado de pésimo humor, al divisar la barra no tuvo mejor idea que servirse un trago para pasar el mal rato. Ryoko le dio la bienvenida y le ofreció un trago que el ojiperla aceptó con gusto. Ya no había vuelta atrás le había declarado la guerra a Minato, y no le importaba si el maldito de Orochimaru estaba planeando algo, ambos eran sus enemigos y protegería a Hinata de ambos sin importar qué. Una vez que le dieron su trago, el hombre se acomodó en la barra y casi escupe el trago al divisar a su hija Hinata bailando en la pista de baile. Al parecer no estaba con Naruto, sino con esas mocosas, sus amigas, pero eso no le impidió que se levantara inmediatamente de la barra y subiera a la pista de baile en busca de su hija. Temari que bailaba con Benjiro divisó a Hiashi, quién estaba con un semblante de furia pura.

-Oh no…- expresó la muchacha, Benjiro le preguntó que ocurría.- Es el padre de Hinata.

Benjiro miró hacia dónde miraba la rubia, e inmediatamente ésta se disculpó con Benjiro y fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba su amiga para advertirle.

-Hinata!- la rubia llamó a su amiga, quién estaba inmersa en la música.- Hinata!

-¿Qué pasa Temari?- le dijo la chica algo molesta porque la interrumpía.

-Hinata, tu papá…- le susurró la muchacha. Hinata paró de bailar al instante y casi le dio un infarto al ver cómo su padre se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Te vienes inmediatamente conmigo Hinata.- le exigió Hiashi una vez que llegó dónde la amigas.

-Demo…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Hinata no comprendía nada.

-Nada que te importe, así que vámonos.

-No te preocupes, tú ve a casa, yo me voy a quedar.- dijo lo más seria que pudo la peliazul, pero por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?!- a Hiashi se le desfiguró la cara.

-Lo que oíste, aún es temprano y me voy a quedar!- dijo rebeldemente la chica.

-Hinata Hyuga…- Hiashi se paró en seco frente a la peliazul y una onda de chakra invadió el lugar provocando que la mayoría de los que bailaban perdieran el equilibrio.- Tú te vienes conmigo, ahora!

El hombre la tomó del brazo y Hinata no pudo reaccionar, estaba muerta de miedo y sólo atinó a seguir a su padre.

Mientras las amigas veían, preocupadas, cómo el hombre se llevaba a la peliazul, Benjiro había aprovechado de volver a la cabina del Dj, dónde lo estaba esperando Tenten, al llegar ésta lo abrazó y se dispuso a besarlo, pero el chico desvió la mirada, rechazando a la muchacha, quién lo miró perpleja.

-Lo siento Tenten.- se disculpó el chico.- pero tú sabes lo que siento por Temari.

\- Pero Benjiro!- se quejó la castaña- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Temari? Si tú y ella son solo amigos! ¿o me equivoco?

Benjiro no supo que responderle, porque lamentablemente ella tenía razón, él y Temari sólo eran amigos, ya que la rubia estaba enamorada de su novio y no le importaba nadie más que él y Benjiro lo sabía perfectamente solo que… le costaba aceptarlo. En eso, las chicas volvieron a la pista de baile y Temari miró de reojo la cabina del Dj para ver que el castaño nuevamente estaba con Tenten.

 _"Ahora si me las vas a pagar Sabaku no Temari"_ pensó burlona Tenten mientras se colgaba del cuello de Benjiro y lo besaba con fervor. Temari intentó no prestarles atención, pero era imposible, sinceramente le molestaba que Benjiro estuviera con Tenten.

-Temari.- Karito la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Debería preocuparme tu actitud?

-¿huh? ¿De qué hablas Karito?- Temari intentó hacerse la desentendida, aunque con Karito eso era imposible.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando.- En eso la castaña miró de reojo la cabina del Dj, para ver cómo Benjiro y Tenten estaban muy abrazaditos.

-Supongo que son celos de amiga, pero… no le demos importancia, en serio.- intentó calmar los humos la rubia. Karito simplemente la miró suspicaz.- Karito, yo amo a Shikamaru, estoy completamente enamorada de él, te lo juro. Y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso.

-*sigh* de acuerdo. Sigamos bailando mejor. Han pasado demasiadas cosas desagradables esta noche.- dijo la castaña mientras ella y Temari se unían a Sakura, quién estaba bailando sola.

 **Uyy, las cosas se ven negras para el Naruhina, Hiashi está totalmente decidido en separarlos T_T, y Temari... uff, con celitos de amiga, esperemos que se quede en eso nomas muahahahaha.**

 **Kyah! Karui y Choji se van a besar! Habrá que esperar el próximo capi para eso :)**

 **Lirio: Que bueno que te gustó el capi anterior y más aún el Shikatema haha, saludos!**

 **Lissa: Por fin no! el tan anhelado Sasusaku! que bueno que te gustase, me hace feliz eso :D. Y sí, Karito es una pervertida piola, pero eso es bueno 1313, solo se le suelta la fierecilla con Lee. Y pues... por qué Shika eligió a Sakura, pues eso es algo que se aclarará más adelante, así que te dejo con la intriga muahahahha.**

 **Kari!, que bueno que te gusto mi lemon Sasusaku! Soy feliz a todos les gusto! T_T Ahahaha sí, pero es que Sakura no es Sakura sin su inner Sakura, aunque no sé quién fue la que disfruto más su revolcón con Sasuke ella o su inner-yo, hahahaha, hmmm, un abrazo para ti tambien!**

 **anabelita: Bueno Naruto ya se puso las pilas con Hinata, se dio de madres con Kyo, hahahaha, supongo que eso cuenta XD, pero ahora salimos de una cosa para entrar a otra, maldito Hiashi! En lo que respecta al castigo de Karito... lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo! muahahahaha. Saludos para ti tambien!**

 **Bueno, espero que les gustase el capi de hoy, siempre trayendo capitulos lo más entretenidos posibles, para ustedes haha.**

 **Que tengan bonito fin de semana, descansen, byebyebye**


	124. Capítulo 124: Kagemane no jutsu

**Ay hoy es Navidad! y les traigo su regalito! perdonenme por la eterna espera! pero es que he estado muy ocupada y apenas puedo escribir buuu. Bueno retomando, Karui sigue en su estratagema para besar a Choji que pasará? Por otro lado cierto pelinegro llega a la discoteque con unas "amigas" uyuyuyuy huelo a pleito sin nada más que decir enjoy!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esperen! si tengo algo que decir! Este capítulo contiene lemon! listo ya les adverti, ahora si enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 124: Kagemane no jutsu.**

-Así que esta es la mejor discoteque de Konoha!- decía una chica de pelo oscuro con un hermoso vestido verde.

-Pero por supuesto Ai-chan!- exclamó feliz Kenjiro quién venía entrando a la discoteque junto a ella, una chica rubia que era su amiga, y… Sasuke.- Esta disco es la creme de la creme!

-Hmm, como que se ve algo pequeña en comparación a las de Iwa.- expresó la chica rubia.

-Pero Chiasa-chan! No seas así! Sé que las de Iwa son mejores pero… recuerda que estamos en Konoha…- se burló Kenjiro.

-Hmp, que yo sepa tú eres nacido y criado aquí Ken.- se quejó Sasuke con los brazos cruzados. Kenjiro miró atónito a su amigo y las chicas sólo ahogaron una risita.

-Oye ¿qué rayos te pasa Sasuke?- le susurró su amigo.

-Te dije que no quería venir con Ai y Chiasa.- le murmuró el pelinegro.- Si Sakura me llega a ver con estas tipas me mata!

-Pues yo no te obligué a venir hermano.- le espetó el castaño.

-Si claro! Después de que Yakumo no quiso venir a la disco contigo porque quería estudiar, pescaste a estas dos y casi que me tiraste de la cama para que te acompañara. Al menos agradéceme ¿no?- se quejó el Uchiha.

-Está bien, está bien.- Kenjiro intentó calmar al chico.- Gracias hermano, por siempre apañarme en momentos de necesidad ;)

-Tsk…

-Hey chicos, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Ai.

-Para nada preciosa! Vamos a pasarla bien!- exclamó el castaño feliz.- Ya! Vamos a bailar!

\- Ay, pero esperennos un rato, que vamos a pasar al baño.- dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba a su amiga y se iban corriendo al baño.

Kenjiro aprovechó de pescar a su amigo, para animarlo un poco y se lo llevó a la barra a tomarse algo, en eso sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, Temari, Sakura y Karito pasaron al baño, tanto bailar las había cansado y Sakura ya quería ir a arreglarse.

Una vez en el baño, Sakura y las chicas comentaban los sucesos ocurridos en la discoteque. En ese instante, Ai y Chiasa, quienes estaban cada una en un cubículo comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Oye amiga, como que Kenjiro es un idiota ¿no?- dijo Chiasa desde el cubículo. Las tres chicas al oír el nombre escucharon curiosas.

-Uy sí, último, se cree lo máximo porque ha viajado por el mundo. Mira te diré que Iwa tampoco es la gran cosa.- decía Ai desde el otro cubículo.- Lo que es yo, me tiene loca su amigo.

A Sakura se le pararon todas las antenas al escuchar la palabra "amigo". Ya que Kenjiro tenía un solo amigo ultracercano que lo apañaba para todo. Sólo podía ser…

-¿Quién, Sasuke Uchiha?! ¿En serio te gustó?!- chilló Chiasa, mientras ambas salían de sus respectivos cubículos. Temari y Karito miraron con ojos como platos a las chicas que salían de los cubículos hacia el lavabo para mirarse al espejo y arreglarse, Sakura no podía creerlo, ¿de dónde rayos Sasuke conocía a esas tipas?!

-Oigan, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó lo más cortés que pudo.

-¿A quién linda? ¿A nosotras?- Chiasa la miró de pies a cabeza despectivamente.

-A ustedes pues, ¿a quién más?- Sakura ya estaba apretando los puños. Temari y Karito no pudieron evitar tragar saliva, esto se iba a convertir en un escandalo definitivamente…

-Bueno, pregunta nomás.- dijo Ai sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿A cual de las dos le gusta Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntó burlona y directa la muchacha. Temari y Karito no pudieron evitar dar unos pasitos hacia atrás. Las chicas la miraron y Sakura les sostuvo la mirada desafiante.- Bueno, estoy esperando. ¿Cuál de las dos está enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha?

-Ay! A mí me gusta!- dijo fastidiada Ai mirando por primera vez a Sakura.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa.- dijo la chica riéndose.- si soy SU NOVIA!

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos como platos, se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Oigan ¿de qué se rien?!- chilló furiosa la pelirrosa.- ¿Qué dije algo chistoso o qué?!

-Relajate linda.- se burló Ai.- No te voy a quitar a tu Sasuke, claro que si te da por patearlo, avísame ¿si?

-Jamas!- bramó Sakura furiosa, lo único que quería era darle un buen puñetazo de chakra para deformarle la cara a la estúpida.

-Ya Sakura! Suficiente! Hora de irnos.- intervino Temari poniéndose entremedio de las dos chicas. Pero la pelirrosa no iba a ceder.

-Oye, ¿mi Sasuke vino a la discoteque con ustedes?- quiso saber la pelirrosa.

-Sí! Anda con nosotras!- le espetó firmemente Ai a Sakura.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso también?

-Sí.- respondió cínicamente la Haruno.- Tengo un problema, pero inmediatamente lo voy a solucionar. Gracias.

En eso Sakura salió hecha una furia del baño seguidas por Karito y Temari.

 _"Mendokusei…"_ pensaron ambas chicas al instante.

Mientras tanto en la barra, Ryoko le preguntaba a Sasuke por su novia, a lo que él le dijo que no había venido con ella.

-Bah, que raro, porque hasta hace poco me había pedido un trago.- dijo la castaña pensando que habían venido juntos. A Sasuke se le desfiguró la cara, ¿Sakura estaba aquí?! Miró a Kenjiro asesinamente.

-Uhh… Kanpai Ryoko-chan!- se hizo el desentendido el castaño.

En eso Minato subió al escenario a presentar al equipo de baile, quienes inmediatamente hicieron su actuación. Makoto bailó como nunca, pero lo que no se percató era de que cierta persona lo observaba desde las sombras, una mujer, la mujer que le dio la vida, su madre. Estaba emocionadísima de ver a su hijo bailar y más aún al ver lo feliz que estaba, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima y sentirse orgullosa por su hijo.

 _"Juro que los recuperaré, Makoto, Sakura"_ pensó decidida la mujer, ya no le importaba nada hallaría la forma de acercarse a sus hijos y recuperar su cariño.

Nuevamente todos comenzaron a bailar en la pista de baile. Sasuke había quedado nerviosisimo con lo que le había dicho Ryoko, por lo que le preguntó nuevamente si estaba segura que había visto a la pelirrosa.

-Segurísima.- dijo la muchacha.- Es más, aquí viene.

-Sasuke!- se oyó la voz de su novia. Sasuke tragó saliva, ese tonito de voz solo podía significar que la pelirrosa ya sabía todo. Se volteó lentamente hacia ella.

-Um, hola… mi amor.- saludó el chico como pudo.

-¿Es verdad?- lo desafió la pelirrosa.

-¿Es verdad qué?- Sasuke trataba de ir despacio, no quería provocar a la chica.

-¿Es verdad que viniste con esas modelos?!

 _"Juro que te voy a matar Kenjiro…"_ pensaba furioso el Uchiha, pero ya no podía hacer nada, tendría que decirle la verdad.

-Sí, vine con ellas.- admitió el muchacho.

-Lo sabía!

-Ay Sakura! Son amigas de Kenjiro! ¿verdad?- Sasuke le dio un codazo al castaño, quién ya estaba algo entonado.

-Sí! Sakura! De hecho… Sasuke ya se quería ir!- chilló el muchacho.

-Sí, pero…ahora me voy a quedar.- dijo seguro el Uchiha.

-¿A sí?! ¿y se puede saber por qué?!- preguntó desafiante la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la miró pícaramente y se acercó a ella.

-Porque me encontré contigo ;)- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

 _Inner Sakura: KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TE PERDONO TOTALMENTE!_

 _"ugggghhh no puede ser…"_ Karito y Temari tenían ganas de vomitar.

-Ven acá tontita.- Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura para besarla apasionadamente. Sakura… cayó rendida. Mientras Sasuke abrazaba a su chica, Ai y Chiasa volvieron del baño, Sakura al verlas abrazó más aún a Sasuke y les sacó la lengua.

 _Inner Sakura: TOMEN ESA PERRAS! SHANNAROOOOOO! ESTE HOMBRE… ES MÍO!_

Mientras tanto, en la pista de baile Choji seguía bailando con Karui, habían estado bailando de lo más bien hasta que tocaron un lento. Choji tragó saliva y se puso nervioso mientras miraba a Karui.

-Umm, si quieres podemos ir a la barra.- dijo el muchacho.

-Hmp, ¿por qué? ¿Te da pena bailar un lento conmigo?- preguntó la chica suspicaz.

-¿Qué?! No! No por supuesto que- pero Choji no pudo continuar ya que la chica tomó sus manos y las colocó en su cintura. Choji enrojeció como tomate y sus ojos se pusieron blancos cuando ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó seria la chica. En eso el Akimichi reaccionó.

-No… es solo que… estoy algo nervioso.- se sinceró el chico.

-Hmm, ¿Acaso yo te pongo nervioso?- Karui se estaba acercando más al chico.

-Pues… sí.- Choji estaba literalmente hipnotizado por Karui, y como no si tenía esos fascinantes ojos.

-Bueno… ya somos dos.

-¿huh?- Choji no comprendía nada.

-Lo que quiero decir…- Karui tragó saliva.- Me gustas Choji.

-¿NA-NA-NANI?!- Ahora quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo era eso posible?!

No pudo ni siquiera reaccionar cuando la chica juntó sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso corto, con suerte duró 5 segundos, pero Choji lo sintió como si hubiese sido una eternidad.

-Lo siento.- Karui no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Fue un impulso, fue-

Pero Karui no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el mismo Choji la acalló con su dedo índice. Karui lo miró embobada por aquel acto y ahora la que quedó de piedra fue ella cuando el chico la tomó del mentón y la besó dulcemente.

 _"Pero qué…? Oh al diablo!"_ Karui lo agarró de la chaqueta para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar el beso. Lo que no sabía la pareja era que estaban siendo observados por cierta castaña y cierta rubia que habían dejado al "otro par" de tortolitos en la barra.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- Sasuke había llevado a Sakura a bailar un rato.

-Ay Sasuke! Tú sabes como soy yo!- le dijo la chica abrazandolo.

-Sí, se perfectamente como eres tú, y quieres que te diga una cosa.- dijo con tono fastidiado el Uchiha.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sakura con tono desafiante.

-Hmp, me encanta…- Sasuke la miró pícaramente.

 _Inner Sakura: AHH NO! ES QUE ME VOY A MORIR! ME VOY A MORIR!_

En eso Sasuke tomó por la cintura a Sakura para atraerla hacia él y comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, mientras la pelirrosa le correspondía con más fervor aún.

000

Al otro día en Senju, Lee impartía su clase como de costumbre, estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón mientras Karito ya estaba en su quinto sueño, el pelinegro le hizo una pregunta a Temari y notó que la castaña dormía.

-Sarutobi.- la llamó el muchacho mientras seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-Mande sensei.- Karito despertó al instante.

\- Le agradecería que no usase mis 90 minutos de clases como siesta, ¿le parece?- Dijo Lee con un tono neutral. Todo el mundo prestó atención a la pareja.

-Hmm… no se preocupe Lee-sensei, no se volverá a repetir.- dijo la chica estirándose.- Además, no me gustaría que me mandase a su oficina…

Todos quedaron completamente paralizados con ese comentario, incluido Lee, que de la impresión presionó la tiza con demasiada fuerza y salió volando un pedazo, pero lo que lo descolocó fue el tono sensual con que lo dijo la castaña, y lamentablemente su "compañero" ya se había estimulado con tal acotación. Afortunadamente para Lee, el timbre sonó y como siempre todos salieron corriendo a recreo, pero pudo notarlo. Pudo notar que sólo una personita se quedó, la misma personita que siempre se quedaba rezagada debido a que guardaba sus útiles escolares con una parsimonia que histerizaba a cualquiera, pero que a él… le fascinaba.

-¿Ocurre algo, Lee-sensei?- pudo escuchar su voz, y no estaba lejos, ya era obvio que se había levantado del pupitre y había avanzado hacia él.

-Karito… por favor.- le suplicó el chico. No quería voltear a verla, si lo hacía de seguro se le tiraba encima. Estuvo a punto de mirarla cuando de repente ambos se sobresaltaron al oír una voz.

-Sarutobi!- la llamó firmemente Jiraiya. Ambos miraron al peliblanco.- La directora quiere verte.

Lee se puso nervioso, pensó que era por su culpa.

-Es-Espere Jiraiya-san! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada solo…- intentó decir Lee, pero Jiraiya lo acalló.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes, la directora quiere ver a Karito-chan es todo.- expresó el peliblanco, ambos jóvenes se miraron sin comprender y finalmente, Karito siguió a Jiraiya hacia la oficina de la directora. Una vez que la chica pasó el umbral Tsunade fue al grano.

-¿Estás lista para tu castigo Sarutobi?- dijo la mujer con una mirada traviesa. A Karito no le gustó para nada ese semblante.

-¿De qué castigo me habla? Yo no he hecho nada.- dijo la chica confusa.

-Creo que con tanto ajetreo no tuvimos tiempo de conversar tú y yo directamente sobre aquel asunto.

-Oh bueno… Usted ya sabe lo que paso.- acotó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.- pero está bien, cualquiera que sea el castigo lo cumpliré.

-¿Me das tu palabra?- acotó la mujer.

Karito enarcó una ceja y guardó silencio.

-*sigh* tú siempre tan suspicaz.- Tsunade se puso de pie.- Creo que no tengo porqué recordarte que tú y Lee cometieron una falta gravísima en mi prestigioso instituto, si bien, les di una segunda oportunidad eso no quiere decir que no se les aplicará un castigo. Y voy a comenzar contigo.

-Tsumaranai… sabía que no podía salir invicta de esto. Sonaba demasiado bien.- dijo aburrida la chica, luego acotó resignada.- Bien, ¿para que soy buena?

Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente y le acercó una carpeta. Karito la tomó y leyó su contenido mientras los colores se esfumaban de su cara.

-Esto… es…

-Te inscribí en las olimpiadas académicas nacionales. Representarás a mi prestigioso instituto frente a todo el País del Fuego y ganarás ese premio para mí. Con tu inteligencia será pan comido para ti, ni siquiera tendrás que esforzarte tanto.- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa victoriosa. Karito no podía creerlo, ya ni voz le salía de la impresión.- Y si por abc motivo no me das ese premio por tu flojera, me veré en la obligación de enviar tu puntuación perfecta de los exámenes a todas las universidades del País del Fuego, incluso extranjeras.

-Na…ni?

\- No sé que te dio por sacar puntuación perfecta en los exámenes, pero al menos me servirá para "motivarte" a participar en esto.

A Karito se le salió el alma.

-Bien, eso era todo.- sentenció Tsunade- Las olimpiadas son en Enero, así que empieza a prepararte porque quiero ese premio para Senju si o si.

Una vez que Tsunade prácticamente echó a Karito de la oficina, la castaña pudo reaccionar y emitir por sus labios una simple oración.

-Te voy a matar Shikamaru…

000

Shikamaru sintió una especie de escalofrío, pero se le quitó rápido al notar raro a su amigo Choji.

-¿Pasó algo ayer Choji? Te noto raro.- le preguntó su amigo. Choji lo miró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Estoy metido en un lío hermano.- dijo algo apenado el Akimichi. El Nara lo miró atento y Choji decidió ir al grano.- Me estoy enamorando de Karui.

A Shikamaru se le cayó la mandibula mientras que Choji se sonrojaba, luego cuando le contó lo que había sucedido en la discoteque más shockeado quedó aún.

-*sigh* Tal parece que me está pasando lo mismo que a ti, que fastidio.- dijo el chico medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Vaya… que problema ¿no?- dijo el Nara rascándose la nuca, nadie mejor que él lo entendía, pero también nadie mejor que él sabía en el lío en el que se estaba metiendo.- Choji, escúchame.

Choji lo miró atento.

-Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que sigas a tu corazón, y si realmente estás enamorado de Karui pues… ya sabes que hacer, te lo digo por experiencia propia.- fue todo lo que le dijo el Nara. Choji miró a su amigo agradecido.

-Gracias, Shikamaru.- agradeció de corazón el muchacho. Ahora tendría que pensar que hacer y como sobrellevar este sentimiento creciente en su corazón. Y lo peor de todo que hacer con respecto a… ella…

000

Tsunade había decidido escaparse un rato de la oficina para ir por un trago, a estas horas de la mañana lo encontraba un poco difícil, pero conocía un lugar. Cuando se dirigía hacia allí no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío en la espalda y cuando aquella voz la saludó, sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

-Hola, Tsunade, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo aquella fría y maquiavélica voz.

Tsunade se giró rápidamente para ver a aquel hombre que hacía 17 años que no lo veía.

-Orochimaru.- expresó la mujer sin apartarle la mirada. ¿Qué rayos hacía en Konoha después de tanto tiempo?

-Tenía pensado ir a buscarte a tu prestigioso instituto, pero al parecer… no será necesario.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Konoha?- preguntó cauta la mujer.

-Varios asuntos pendientes, pero… quería aprovechar de saludarte.- dijo el hombre con sonrisa malvada.

-¿Quieres recordar los días de antaño?- preguntó burlesca la Senju.

-No, sólo vine a advertirte que cuides a tus preciosos alumnos.

-¿Qué?

-Algo se acerca a Konoha, algo grande. Veo destrucción, gente lastimada, edificios colapsando, e incluso… muerte. Y tu querido instituto y sus alumnos no serán la excepción.- advirtió el hombre a la mujer. Tsunade lo miró fríamente, ella lo conocía bien, sabía exactamente de lo que era capaz.

-Vamos, Orochimaru. Sabes el tipo de chica que soy. No juegues conmigo, ¿quieres?- le dijo sonriente la mujer. Orochimaru solo guardó silencio mientras observaba aquella sonrisa cínica. Tsunade en ese instante golpeó la pared que tenía detrás y la hizo añicos, mientras miraba al hombre con mirada asesina.- ¿O tengo que matarte en este instante?

-Vamos, yo solo quería advertirte, lo hago por esas jóvenes y prometedoras vidas que tienes a tu cuidado.

-Largate! Vete de aquí! No te lo volveré a repetir! Y pobre de ti si me llegas a tocar a uno solo de mis alumnos ¿me escuchaste?!- bramó furiosa la mujer.

-Como quieras.- en eso Orochimaru comenzó a alejarse.- Sólo espero que no seas tan tonta como para enfrentar frente a frente lo que se avecina, porque no saldrás viva, te lo advierto.

En eso, Orochimaru desapareció entre la multitud dejando a una perpleja Tsunade.

 _"Orochimaru, ¿Qué mierda pretendes?"_

000

Tenten hablaba con Ino en el salón de clases mientras todos estaban en recreo, la chica estaba emocionadísima contándole todo lo acontecido con Benjiro. Ino le aconsejó que tuviese cuidado ya que ambas sabían que el chico estaba enamorado hasta los pies de Temari.

-Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado Tenten, ya que a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere.- decía Ino, esto más que nada lo decía por su fallida relación con Sasuke.

-Ay, que pesimista eres!- se quejó la castaña.

En eso llegaron al salón Yukata y Matsuri, Tenten las saludó y no pudo evitar preguntarle a Matsuri por Gaara. La chica la quedó mirando perpleja.

-¿Por qué me preguntas por él?- preguntó la chica confusa.

-Bueno como es tu novio, o semi novio no se lo que sea. Ay mujer, en serio que le viste?!- dijo burlona Tenten. Yukata e Ino quedaron con la boca abierta por el comentario, ¿qué rayos pretendía?!

-No, él no es nada mío.- en eso Matsuri se retiró del salón agachando la mirada. Yukata miró con furia a Tenten.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Tenten?!- dijo molesta la chica, luego fue tras Matsuri.- Matsuri, espera!

Mientras Tenten se burlaba, Ino la quedó mirando.

-Ay, que te pasa Ino? Estoy aburrida es todo. Además, no te hagas la santa nunca te ha agradado Matsuri.- dijo Tenten mientras comía un trozo de chocolate.

-*sigh* definitivamente te está haciendo mal salir tanto…- musitó la rubia comiendo un trozo de chocolate también.

000

Matsuri había salido furiosa hacia el patio y Yukata logró alcanzarla.

-Matsuri, no le hagas caso, tú sabes que Tenten es una amargada.- dijo la pelinegra tratando de animar a su amiga. Matsuri iba a responderle, pero quedó de piedra al divisar a Gaara junto a Tamaki, al parecer hablaban de algo. Yukata miró hacia dónde miraba su amiga y no pudo deternerla cuando la chica se acercó hacia ellos sigilosamente para escuchar su conversación.

-¿Entonces quedamos en ese lugar después de clases?- preguntó el chico.

-Sí, Gaara. Ahí estaré.- respondió la castaña.

-Bien, te veo luego entonces.- dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba de ella. Matsuri no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese, ¿Acaso… iban a salir juntos?!

-Matsuri ¿qué ocurre?- Susurró Yukata al llegar dónde su amiga.

-Nada Yukata, mejor vamos a comprar algo.- en eso la chica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al kiosko, la pelinegra solamente suspiró preocupada por su amiga.

000

Al salir de Senju, Tamaki se dirigió a la cafetería que fue dónde Gaara le dijo que se reunirían, pues tenía algo importante que hablar con ella. Mientras la chica pensaba que podría ser ese algo, no pudo evitar molestarse al divisar a Kiba, quién se acercó a su mesa.

-Hola… Tamaki.- la saludó el chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí?!- Tamaki se levantó de su asiento.

-Pues, quería hablar contigo.

-Lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien.- la chica volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez, de brazos cruzados.

-Gaara no vendrá.- dijo el chico. Tamaki lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo sabes…? Espera… ¿Qué le hiciste Kiba?!- Nuevamente se levantó y lo tomó de la chaqueta para zamarrearlo.

-Oye tranquila! Esta fue su idea!- Kiba la tomó de las muñecas para que parase.

-¿Qué…?

-Eso…- Kiba soltó a Tamaki.- Gaara… me ayudó para que pudiéramos conversar tú y yo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!- Tamaki intentó huir, pero Kiba la detuvo.

-Te amo Tamaki.- fue todo lo que dijo Kiba. La chica paró en seco y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.- Nunca he dejado de amarte. Sé que soy un animal, un bestia, todo lo que quieras y… te pido perdón, te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice, como te traté, las estupideces que te dije… todo. Fui un imbécil, fui un imbécil contigo, con Gaara… se que no merezco que me perdones, pero… quisiera… una segunda oportunidad, contigo.

Tamaki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Kiba, quién la tomó de la mano.

-Te lo suplico Tamaki, vuelve conmigo. Yo… te prometo, te juro que no volveré a cometer los mismos errores. No me interesa ser el chico cool del curso, nada de eso me interesa si no estás a mi lado.- Kiba no pudo evitar abrazar a Tamaki, mientras reprimía el querer llorar.- Yo no soy nada sin ti Tamaki. Mi corazón solo tiene una dueña, tú.

-Kiba yo…

-Soy tu perro fiel Tamaki.- le dijo Kiba sinceramente.- Y nada ni nadie va a poder cambiar eso.

Tamaki no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Kiba intentó limpiárselas, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

-Lo pensaré…- fue todo lo que le dijo. Kiba quedó completamente de piedra.- Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

En eso la chica se dio media vuelta mientras secaba sus lágrimas. No es que no quisiera perdonarlo, sí quería perdonarlo, si lo amaba, pero habían pasado tantas cosas negativas entre ellos dos, tantas cosas que hizo y que dijo que le dolían. El trato hacia Gaara, el como la trató cuando se hizo amiga de él, lo que le hizo a Matsuri. Eran demasiados puntos en contra y con un simple perdón no bastaba, por lo menos no con todo ese historial. Deberia consultarlo con la almohada definitivamente.

000

Hinata le había pedido a Temari que la acompañara a ver a Naruto después de clases. Cuando estaban por llegar al departamento del rubio, oyeron una voz.

-Hinata!- chilló el rubio desde su auto al ver a su amada.

-Naruto-kun!- Hinata prácticamente corrió hacia el auto del chico. Cuando llegó dónde su novio se saludaron con un tierno beso en los labios. Temari se acercó a la pareja para saludar al rubio.

-Oigan chicas! ¿No me quieren acompañar a comprar algo? Que estoy muerto de hambre dattebayo!- se quejó Naruto mientras le sonaba el estómago.

-Hai!- respondió Hinata emocionada. Luego ambos chicos miraron a Temari.

-Um, vayan ustedes. Yo los espero en el departamento.- dijo tranquila la rubia. Luego se dirigió al Uzumaki.- Naruto, ¿Está Shikamaru?

-Ha! De seguro, desde que está de guionista que no se separa de su notebook.

-Bueno, entonces iré a verlo. Adiós, pásenla bien!- Temari se dirigió rápidamente hacia el departamento. Hinata y Naruto se la quedaron viendo como entraba al edificio, sip,no lo demostraba, pero definitivamente estaba emocionada…

-Hah! De seguro se pondrán a hacer cochinadas!- dijo el rubio aburrido.

-Naruto-kun!- lo regañó Hinata.

-Hehe, mejor vámonos.- expresó el chico sonriente. No podía negarlo le encantaba estar con Hinata, no cambiaría ningún momento con ella por nada del mundo.

000

El timbre sonó y Shikamaru, fastidiado porque le quitaron la inspiración fue a abrir. Apenas abrió la puerta su semblante de fastidio cambió a uno de sorpresa.

-Hola mi amor.- Temari lo saludó coquetamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Temari! Hola… que sorpresa, no te esperaba.- y de verdad que no la esperaba. La escaneó en menos de dos segundos y todas sus hormonas se volvieron locas, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, ese maldito uniforme responsable de todas sus fantasías sexuales con ella seguía provocando el mismo efecto en él… excitarlo a morir.

-De seguro, tú sabes que me encanta sorprenderte.- Temari se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un dulce, pero apasionado beso que calentó a Shikamaru al instante, cuando ya había puesto sus manos en la cintura de su chica Temari cortó el beso abruptamente.- Bien! ¿Y qué querías contarme?

-¿huh?- Shikamaru quedó endemoniadamente confuso, no solo porque le cortó la acción cuando recién estaba empezando sino porque no tenía idea de que hablaba. Temari resopló y le mostró su celular. Shikamaru le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que lo llamara más tarde porque quería contarle algo.- Ahh! Sí, bueno de seguro te va a interesar, es sobre Choji y… tu amiga Karui.

Shikamaru le contó a su novia lo que había hablado con Choji en la mañana y tenía que admitir que la dejó intrigada.

-Vaya… que problema. Definitivamente ustedes dos son amigos, hasta los enredos se copian.- dijo Temari en tono burlón.

-Sí, bueno… habrá que ver como terminará esta historia.- dijo pensativo el chico, luego miró a su novia libidinosamente.- Bien, ya te conté, ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?

-Hmp, ¿es que lo único que quieres es mi cuerpo Nara? ¿No puedo venir a tu departamento sin que me intentes arrastrar a tu cama?- preguntó Temari haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Te olvidas que soy un vago?- Shikamaru se acercó al rostro de su novia quedando a centímetros de su boca.- Mi cama es mi paraíso y ahora mismo le hace falta mi diosa.

Temari no pudo ni reaccionar, ya que Shikamaru la agarró de las nalgas para tomarla en brazos y llevársela a su "paraíso", por supuesto comiéndosela a besos en el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron a la pieza del Nara, éste la sentó en su cama mientras él se alejaba dejando a Temari un poco perpleja y a la vez excitada.

-A ver, levántate y date la vuelta, quiero hacer un experimento contigo.- dijo el chico mientras la miraba de una manera que a Temari definitivamente la excitó bastante se reflejaba en los ojos de él deseo y pasión pura, de seguro ya la estaba imaginando desnuda.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres satisfacer alguna fantasía sexual conmigo Nara?- preguntó sarcástica Temari mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Hmp, ¿te asusta darme la espalda?- se burló el pelinegro.

-Hmp, ya quisieras.- respondió desafiante la muchacha mientras se colocaba de pie.- Bien, más te vale sorprenderme o te irá mal.

En eso Temari se giró y le dio la espalda.

-Descuida, te va a gustar.- pudo oír la voz del chico a sus espaldas.

-Eso espero.- dijo en tono sensual la rubia mientras esperaba a que el muchacho le respondiera, cosa que no sucedió. Temari simplemente le siguió el juego, tenía que admitir que tenía muchas ganas de voltear a ver que hacía Shikamaru. Pasó exactamente un minuto de silencio sepulcral.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te quedaste en blanco Nara?

No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que estaba detrás de ella observándola, podía sentirlo. ¿Acaso quería ponerla nerviosa a propósito? No lo lograría!

-Hmp, sea lo que sea que planees hazlo rápido porque me estoy aburriendo Nara.- Temari se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba, pero no había respuesta. Bien… ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y se estaba impacientando.- Shikamaru que rayos hac-

Iba a voltearse molesta por el silencio del chico, pero… tal cosa no sucedió, de hecho…

-¿qué?!- exclamó Temari completamente anonadada. _"Mi cuerpo… está paralizado."_ Pensó la chica mientras intentaba por todos los medios moverse pero… no podía. En eso sus brazos que estaban cruzados comenzaron a separarse por cuenta propia.

-Uf, tomó tiempo.- por fin pudo escuchar la voz de Shikamaru detrás de ella.- pero mi Kagemane no jutsu funcionó al fin.

-pero cómo…- Temari no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era completamente surreal.

-Mira atrás de ti, te tengo.- Shikamaru giró su cabeza para que Temari hiciera lo mismo enfocando su vista en sus pies. Temari no podía quedar más anonadada, una especie de sombra negra salía de sus pies y se conectaba a los pies de Shikamaru. Temari en ese instante recordó la batalla de Karito con Tsubasa y lo que Kakashi les había hablado sobre aquella técnica secreta del clan Nara que utilizaba las sombras.

-No puede ser… ¿acaso es…?

-Sí, el Kagemane no jutsu original.- expresó el Nara mirando de reojo a Temari y sonriéndole de lado. La muchacha no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ahora vamos a imitar nuestros movimientos? ¿Eso es todo? Que patético eres Nara!- se burló la rubia mientras Shikamaru giraba la cabeza para mirarla lo que provocó que ella hiciese lo mismo y nuevamente quedara dándole la espalda.

-Bien, apostemos, si te dejo satisfecha con mi jutsu serás mi esclava sexual durante un mes entero.

-¿NANI?! Eres un cerdo Shikamaru!- se quejó la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto miedo te da mi jutsu?- Shikamaru movió sus manos hacia su pecho lo que provocó que Temari hiciera lo mismo y… comenzó a desabrocharse su blusa.

-Ya quisieras, y se lo que pretendes, vas a desnudarme ¿y que? No es como si no me conocieras entera!- dijo altanera la rubia.- De acuerdo, acepto, pero si yo gano… practicarás el celibato durante un mes.

-¿NANI?!- Shikamaru casi deshace el jutsu de la impresión, pero logró volver a concentrarse al instante.- Bien, como quieras.

-Uy, ten cuidado Nara, porque pienso cumplir el trato.- expresó desafiante Temari, ya se había quitado la blusa por completo.

-Descuida, quiero que lo hagas.- Shikamaru ahora atacó la falda de la muchacha. Una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda no pudo evitar erectarse al instante, tener a Temari así y de espaldas dándole esa preciosa vista de esas firmes nalgas… no sabía como rayos podía seguir concentrado.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo Temari en tono aburrido.

-Ahora viene lo bueno.- Shikamaru juntó sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse.- Jutsu de sombra estrangulante.

De repente de los pies de Temari aparecieron unas sombras con forma de manos que comenzaron a ascender por sus esbeltas piernas, rodeando su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus senos.

 _"¿Qué rayos? ¿Me sujeta el cuerpo con su sombra?"_ esto no pintaba bien, menos en la posición donde quedaron aquellas manos. En ese mismo instante aquellas "manos" comenzaron a acariciar sus senos y la rubia tenía que admitir… que se sentía endemoniadamente bien. _"Este maldito! No tenía idea que podía hacer eso!"_ Temari estaba en problemas, estaba disfrutando demasiado las caricias de esas manos, menos mal que Shikamaru no la veía, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de gemir.

-Hmp, que resistente eres.- se burló el Nara.- Veamos si te gusta esto.

Las manos comenzaron literalmente a amasarle los senos. _"Temari, concéntrate, no son las manos de él, solo son unas estúpidas sombras! Aguanta!"_ se mentalizó la chica.

-Hmp, buen intento, casi me excitaste, casi.- dijo estoica la chica. El Nara simplemente bufó.

-Testaruda problemática.- se quejó el Nara.

-Ha! Admite que gan- pero Temari no pudo continuar ya que la empujaron hacia la cama, aún no podía moverse, aquellas manos la tenían completamente sometida, intentó girarse, lográndolo, pero era obvio que Shikamaru se lo había permitido. Ahora por fin podían verse las caras, pero Temari tenía que admitir que estaba en una posición bastante vulnerable. Por su parte Shikamaru estaba batallando por mantener la concentración, más aún viéndola en su cama completamente desnuda y sometida entre sus sombras, era un maldito deleite visual y su miembro estaba apenas. Temari notó esto y no pudo evitar mofarse. -Parece que apenas te puedes concentrar.

Shikamaru simplemente la ignoró y puso toda su concentración en una de aquellas manos para que comenzara a descender por el plano vientre de Temari hacia su intimidad.

 _"¿Qué rayos hace?"_ Temari se puso nerviosa cuando vió hacia donde se dirigía aquella mano, ¿acaso iba a…?

-Ahhh…- no pudo evitar gemir, uno de los "dedos" de aquella mano se introdujo de una en su vagina y comenzó literalmente a masturbarla.

-Hmp, jaque mate.- se burló Shikamaru mientras introducía otro de los dedos en la exquisita intimidad de Temari provocando otro gemido, pero esta vez más sonoro.

 _"Maldición! Y lo peor de todo… tiene el control de mi cuerpo, estoy a su merced"_ Temari estaba frita, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

-Shika…- ya que caso tenía, mejor disfrutaba.

-Di que te gusta.- Shikamaru entró más profundo, estaba sudando y exhausto, mantener el jutsu y a su vez el control de lo excitado que estaba era una verdadera tortura, pero por complacer a su princesa lo valía, además verla así valía por mil!

-Ah… me… encanta… ahhhh.- Temari sintió aquel cosquilleo en su bajo vientre ya tan familiar. Se irguió un poco cuando Shikamaru dio la última estocada y logró el orgasmo. Temari tuvo que acompasar su respiración, había quedado muy agitada ni siquiera notó cuando el Nara se le tiró encima.

-Bien, te tengo tu primera misión esclavita.- le dijo Shikamaru mirándola fijamente mientras rozaba su nariz. Temari lo miró y luego su vista descendió hacia la mano del pelinegro que tomaba la suya y la guiaba hacia aquel duro y erecto miembro que estaba apenas debajo del pantalón. Temari simplemente sonrió de lado.

-Lo que usted diga, "amo".- Temari se giró bruscamente para quedar encima de él, lo despojó de su pantalón y su bóxer y tenía que admitir que aquella vista la excitó al instante, jamás había visto el pene de su novio a tal punto, definitivamente estaba a su máxima capacidad.

-Date prisa mujer, que sinceramente ya me duele.- se quejó el Nara mientras tomaba las caderas de la chica para que se sentara en él, cosa que no ocurrió, Temari lo miró burlona y antes de que el chico siquiera reaccionara la muchacha ya tenía su miembro dentro de su boca.

-Ogh, mierda!- Shikamaru no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido gutural, y se volvió literalmente loco cuando Temari comenzó a lamerle el pene descaradamente y a succionárselo.- Oh por Kami… Tem… Temariii

El pobrecito no pudo resistir más, y eyaculó al instante en la boca de Temari. Cuando pudo recuperar el aire miró a su novia, quién se relamía los labios.

-Por Kami mujer, ¿no me digas que te lo tragaste?- la reprendió el chico. Temari se le tiró encima y le plantó un apasionado y exquisito beso.

-Así tengo algo tuyo dentro de mí ;9 – dijo coqueta la muchacha.

-Hmp, traviesa.- el muchacho comenzó a acariciarle el rostro y Temari nuevamente se apoderó de los labios de él mientras se colocaba a horcajadas.- Temari que…

-¿No me querías encima? Pues te daré en el gusto, "amo".- Temari se autopenetró con el miembro de su novio, que nuevamente se había erectado por la estimulación de su sexy rubia.- Lo complaceré hasta que ya no pueda más señor Nara.

 _"*sigh* mendokusei…"_ pensó el muchacho, pero a quien engañaba, esto era solo el comienzo y… estaba emocionadísimo.

000

Una vez que Naruto y Hinata llegaron con las compras se encontraron con Temari, quién venía saliendo del departamento.

-Vaya, si que se tardaron.- dijo divertida la rubia.

-Gomen, es que aprovechamos de ir a tomarnos un helado.- se disculpó Hinata.- ¿Pudiste ver a Shikamaru-kun?

-Pues… síp.

-Bah! Por qué no me agradeces que les di por lo menos 2 horas para que hicieran sus cochinadas dattebayo!- expresó el rubio sin filtro.

-Na-nani?!- chilló Temari roja como tomate.

-Naruto-kun!- otra que se puso roja como tomate.

-Hinata!- se oyó una voz autoritaria cerca de ellos. El color de la cara de Hinata pasó en una milésima de segundo de rojo carmesí a blanco marfil, esa era sin lugar a duda la voz de su padre.

-Otto-san!- Hinata estaba de piedra, no solo por la sorpresa de ver a su padre en el departamento de Naruto, sino porque no había ido al preuniversitario por ir a verlo y obviamente Hiashi se había enterado sino no le encontraba lógica a que se apareciera por allí.

-Vámonos inmediatamente de aquí!- Hiashi tomó bruscamente a su hija del brazo con intención de llevársela.

-Espera otto-san!- Hinata intentó oponer resistencia, pero Hiashi la hizo callar y la obligó a meterse en el auto. Luego miró a Naruto desafiante.

\- Y tú te vas a arrepentir.- expresó molesto el hombre.

-¿A sí?- le contestó el rubio igual de desafiante mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿y de qué me voy a arrepentir?

-De arruinarle la vida a mi hija, te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar.

-Usted debería darse cuenta de algo Hiashi-san.- Naruto miró al hombre sin ninguna pizca de miedo.- El que le está arruinando la vida a Hinata es usted con sus miedos del pasado.

Hiashi se acercó amenazadoramente a Naruto y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros del otro mirándose desafiante.

-Ten cuidado ¿oíste? Ya estás advertido.- en eso Hiashi se dio media vuelta regresando al auto con Hinata. La peliazul no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas mientras veía por la ventana a su amado. Naruto tampoco pudo soportar el dolor de verla partir así.

-Te juro que ya no aguanto más Temari-chan.- se expresó el rubio completamente triste y agachando la cabeza.

-Ven aquí.- Temari abrazó al rubio maternalmente, después de todo siempre había considerado a Naruto como un hermano más, ya que se conocían prácticamente de toda la vida y él siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Gaara, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver tan acongojado al rubio.- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Hiashi-san tendrá que entender algún día que tú y Hinata se aman y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Naruto se separó de Temari con lágrimas en los ojos y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Temari-chan ^^

000

Al día siguiente, Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata al preuniversitario, afortunadamente para la chica, no hubo clases, ya que el profesor se enfermó, y cuando estaba a punto de irse se encontró con su rubio. Platicaron un rato y decidieron dejar de preocuparse de Hiashi y disfrutar un momento juntos. El problema fue que su hermosa velada fue observada por alguien y Naruto pudo sentir aquella presencia, pasó por un callejón con Hinata y decidió enfrentar al imbécil que los seguía.

-Hinata!- Llamó firme el rubio a su chica, la muchacha se giró a verlo.- No te apartes de mí.

Hinata miró extrañada al rubio. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué Naruto había cambiado la actitud de repente?

-Oye… ya deja de esconderte.- dijo Naruto- Sé perfectamente que nos has estado siguiendo desde el principio, así que deja de ser cobarde y muéstrate!

En eso un hombre apareció frente a ellos, por lo que Naruto instintivamente se colocó frente a Hinata para protegerla, ese hombre no le daba buena espina para nada.

-Vaya, con que notaste mi presencia, definitivamente eres su hijo.- dijo divertido el hombre. Naruto se puso en pose de defensa.- Veo que sabes defenderte, bien… divirtámonos entonces. Veamos que tan fuerte eres, Naruto.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- preguntó Naruto desafiante.

-Si realmente quieres saber… tendrás que sacármelo a la fuerza.- se burló Orochimaru, en eso sin previo aviso Naruto apareció frente a él en una milésima de segundo y lo mandó a volar de un solo puñetazo.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru atravesó prácticamente todo el callejón cayendo sobre un montón de basura.

-Na-Naruto-kun.- Hinata estaba sorprendida, era como si se hubiese vuelto más fuerte desde su pelea con Kyo.

En eso, Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como el hombre se levantaba como si nada y comenzaba a acercarse a ellos nuevamente.

-Actúas como un verdadero ninja, es admirable.- Orochimaru seguía acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja, Naruto nuevamente se puso frente a Hinata.

-No te acerques más.- le advirtió el rubio mientras un viento comenzó a inundar el lugar y a levantar papeles del suelo. Orochimaru no se detuvo y siguió avanzando.- Te dije que no te acerques más!

Una onda de chakra emanó del cuerpo de Naruto y mandó varias cosas a volar, Orochimaru tuvo que ponerse a cubierto, el viento que emanaba del cuerpo del chico casi lo hizo caer.

-Impresionante.- halagó el hombre, el poder de Naruto era admirable, Hinata no podía creer lo que veía.

Naruto inmediatamente le arrojó un kunai y Orochimaru logró notarlo y esquivarlo sin problemas.

-Con eso no me vencerás niño.- se burló el hombre.

Naruto simplemente sonrió de lado, en eso el kunai explotó y Orochimaru salió disparado hacia la pared por la onda explosiva.

Orochimaru saltó hacia un edificio y vió como el humo se disipó. Naruto seguía allí abajo protegiendo a Hinata sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes ofrecer?- dijo decepcionado el hombre, creyó que tendría más acción por parte del muchacho.- Siendo el hijo de Minato, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

-¿Conoces a mi padre? ¿Quién rayos eres? Escupelo!- chilló el rubio.

-No eres como Minato, aún no estás a su nivel, es una lástima.- en eso Orochimaru lanzó una bomba de humo hacia dónde estaban Naruto y Hinata. El rubio sin dudarlo tomó a su novia en brazos y antes de que la bomba de humo explotara la sacó de allí, pues era una bomba con veneno. Saltó hacia el edificio de adjunto al de Orochimaru, bajó a su chica y nuevamente se puso frente a ella. Ahora estaban a la misma altura mirándose fijamente, Naruto y Orochimaru. En eso, el hombre lanzó un shuriken e hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones Shuriken!- en eso el shuriken que lanzó Orochimaru se multiplicó en cientos de Shurikens que se dirigían directamente hacia la pareja. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y actuó también.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- Naruto también lanzó un shuriken hacia la ola que venía hacia él y Hinata, y también se multiplicaron en cientos de ellos, pero la diferencia fue, que su shuriken venía con sorpresa. Al colisionar los shurikens explotaron en el aire formando nuevamente una nube de humo.

Orochimaru esperaba paciente a que el humo se disipara, pero un kunai atravesó la pared de humo hacia él, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo. Nuevamente una oleada de kunais salían de la pared de humo, por lo que el hombre tuvo que esquivarlos a como de lugar. Finalmente Naruto lanzó un último kunai y Orochimaru hizo lo mismo provocando que ambos objetos chocaran en el aire.

En la distracción Orochimaru corrió por su lateral y Naruto no alcanzó a reaccionar y recibió un puñetazo limpio del hombre.

-Naruto-kun!-chilló Hinata. Naruto reaccionó al instante y le devolvió el puñetazo a Orochimaru. Esto provocó que el hombre retrocediera unos pasos alejándose de la pareja y ambos hombres fijaron su mirada en el otro, preparados ante cualquier movimiento de su oponente.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombra!- Naruto invocó un montón de Narutos que atacaron al instante a Orochimaru.

-Hehe, que gracioso.- Orochimaru comenzó a enfrentarlos uno a uno sin mayores dificultades, lo que no le gustó fue ver de reojo como el Naruto real junto a dos Narutos más, invocaban lo que parecía una esfera celeste.

 _"¿Qué? No puede ser… ¿acaso es…?"_ Orochimaru no podía creer lo que veía, derrotó al último clon y se alejó de Naruto, éste comenzó a correr hacia él con su rasengan en la mano.

-Ahhh Rasengan!

-Muro de piedra!- Orochimaru hizo un sello de manos y las apoyó en el piso para invocar una especie de pared. La esfera de Naruto chocó con ésta, pero… logró atravesarla.- ¿Qué?!

-HAHHHHHHHHH!- chilló Naruto y la explosión fue inminente. Hinata tuvo que ponerse a cubierto, el humo y los escombros volaban por doquier. Cuando se disipó el polvo, Hinata miraba la escena impactada.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

 ***sigh* lo sé, ¿por qué las citas Naruhina terminan en tragedia? Van a pensar que tengo algo en contra del Naruhina T_T, nah, solo le pongo acción y drama muahahahaha.**

 **Orochimaru ya está entrando en acción, ¿qué pasará en este enfrentamiento?**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi de hoy, con mucho cariño para ustedes después de tanta espera.**

 **Kari querida! Y por fin Karui besó a Choji haha y ahora éste le quiere seguir los pasos al Nara, hahaha, se viene otro rollo muahahaha. Espero que te haya gustado mi lemon Shikatema de hoy hihihi, amé tu fic nuevo, estaré atenta esperando el proximo capi haha, feliz navidad querida!**

 **Y a todos ustedes que leen mi fic también! muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Besitos y abrazos byebye!**


	125. Capítulo 125: Sexy Shogi

**Feliz año nuevo! atrasado, pero no importa haha. Nada mejor que comenzar el año con el capítulo 125 de mi fic eterno hahaha, pero bueno aquí está. Nuestra cita Naruhina se vió envuelta en una batalla por nada menos que el mismisimo Orochimaru, Naruto se enfrenta a él, ¿qué pasará? Por otro lado muchas otras cosas pasarán entre nuestros personajes. Así que enjoy!**

 **Advertencia: Con el título ya se imaginarán las cochinadas que ocurrirán en este cap, así que advierto de antes... semilemon hahahaha.**

 **Capítulo 125: Sexy Shogi**

Una vez que el humo se disipó, Hinata miraba la escena impactada.

-Na-Nakuto-kun.- expresó preocupada la chica, pero se alivió al ver que el muchacho seguía en pie, pero no podía decir lo mismo de aquel hombre misterioso, ya que estaba en el suelo. El impacto lo había arrastrado varios metros atrás y casi que colgaba del borde del edificio. En eso, tanto Naruto como Hinata quedaron de piedra al ver cómo el cuerpo del hombre desaparecía.- Pero que…?

-Mierda un clon!- Naruto no pudo siquiera comenzar a mirar los alrededores ya que Orochimaru salió desde debajo de sus pies para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo mandó a volar por lo menos por dos edificios, quedando al borde del último, casi a punto de caerse. Orochimaru sin perder el tiempo se lanzó hacia él con su espada dispuesto a atravesarlo. Naruto juntó sus manos y logró detener el arma antes de que siquiera lo atravesara, se lastimó sus manos, pero al menos logró su objetivo, ahora estaban en un forcejeo.- Ya no me cabe la menor duda, tú debes ser él… Orochimaru.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca, ¿de verdad ese hombre era el famoso Orochimaru? ¿Aquel hombre al cual su padre le tenía terror?, ¿aquel hombre que mandó a matar a los padres de Temari?, ¿el que estuvo detrás del rapto de Gaara y la muerte de Asuma? ¿De verdad era él? Aquel hombre, cuyo objetivo… eran ellos?!

-Hmp, parece que algo de cerebro tienes en esa cabeza rubia.- se burló el pelinegro mientras le hacía una pequeña herida en el vientre a Naruto.

-Hijo de puta, tú eres el que mató a los tíos Rasa y Karura.- gruñó Naruto furioso.- y a Asuma-sensei.

Naruto infundó su mano con chakra y mandó a volar la espada de Orochimaru hacia un lado. Orochimaru saltó hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Naruto lo miraba con furia.

-Te voy a hacer pedazos.- dijo el chico mirando con odio al hombre.

-Dudo que lo hagas, no estás a mi nivel.- se burló el hombre.- Y sinceramente, ya no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo.

En eso, sacó una pistola y apuntó al rubio.

-Tú y Hinata se vienen conmigo, ahora.- exigió el hombre. Hinata estaba aterrada, pero Naruto no se intimidó.

-Hmp, no puedes matarnos, nos necesitas vivos.- expresó atrevidamente el rubio sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

-Vaya, parece que estás al tanto de todo.- en eso sin previo aviso le disparó a Naruto en la pierna.

-Ughh.- Naruto cayó al suelo mientras se apretaba la herida.

-NARUTO-KUN!- Hinata corrió hacia su novio, pero Orochimaru se lanzó hacia ella.

-HINATA!- Chilló Naruto.

Hinata cerró los ojos al ver que el hombre la atacaría, pero Naruto se interpuso y recibió el golpe del hombre, quién lo mandó a volar chocando con la pared del edificio.

-NARUTO-KUN!- Hinata corrió hacia su chico, intentó hacerlo reaccionar, pero fue inútil, estaba knockeado.

-Ahora sigues tú, Hinata.- Orochimaru se lanzó hacia la chica.

 _"Por favor, que alguien nos ayude"_ rogó mentalmente la peliazul. En ese momento, cuando Orochimaru iba a darle el golpe final a Hinata, alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

-No te atrevas a tocarle un solo pelo a Hinata-chan.- expresó Jiraiya mientras sostenía el puño de Orochimaru.

-Vaya, quién diría que te volvería a ver, Jiraiya.- dijo divertido el pelinegro.- Pero no estás en condiciones de derrotarme, jamás las has tenido, así que apártate.

Orochimaru pateó a Jiraiya y lo mandó unos metros atrás. Hinata tomó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas y lo llevó a un lugar más seguro, lo más lejos de la pelea entre Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

-Eres una escoria Jiraiya.- se burló Orochimaru del peliblanco.- eres tan escoria como el hijo de Minato, de seguro tú le enseñaste ese mediocre rasengan, me recordó tanto al tuyo cuando me lo lanzó.

-¿Te has mirado en un espejo?- respondió Jiraiya- aquí la escoria eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué volviste a Konoha y por qué atacas a Naruto y Hinata-chan?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe Jiraiya, esta no es tu batalla.

-Estás mal, del momento en que atacaste al hijo de mi pupilo y a una de mis alumnas, es asunto mío.- contraargumentó el peliblanco. En eso ambos hombres se lanzaron hacia el otro y comenzaron una batalla. Hinata apenas podía verlos, era una batalla casi de fantasía, pero lo que más le importaba ahora era detener la hemorragia de Naruto, por lo que destrozó su camisa y apretó fuerte la herida para detener la hemorragia.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru mantenían su batalla, estaban parejos y sinceramente, eso le molestó al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- se quejó el hombre de ojos amarillos.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes Orochimaru, siempre hemos estado al mismo nivel.- expresó Jiraiya. En eso, Orochimaru miró de reojo a Hinata y Naruto y notó como la chica auxiliaba al rubio e intentaba sacarlo de allí.

 _"No te lo permitiré!"_ pensó el tenebroso hombre mientras se lanzaba hacia Hinata.

Jiraiya reaccionó al instante y lo siguió, no permitiría que lastimara a la pareja.

Orochimaru sacó una cuerda de sus mangas y la lanzó hacia el pie izquierdo de Jiraiya, el peliblanco no se percató y su pie quedó atrapado con la cuerda, Orochimaru aprovechó que había atrapado a Jiraiya para lanzarlo hacia el piso.

 _"Kghh, maldición"_ Jiraiya estaba mal herido, había caído de mucha altura.

Orochimaru nuevamente se lanzó hacia Hinata y Naruto y cuando iba a golpear a la muchacha una patada lo mandó a volar.

-Te advertí que si tocabas a uno solo de mis alumnos te iría mal Orochimaru.- dijo una voz autoritaria y llena de valor. Orochimaru alzó la cabeza para ver a una furiosa…

-Tsu-Tsunade.- expresó Orochimaru mientras se ponía de pie.- Hagas lo que hagas, no habrá diferencia. Si Jiraiya no pudo conmigo, ¿que te hace creer que tú podrás?

Tsunade simplemente se limitó a observar detenidamente al hombre que tenía enfrente, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso le podría costar caro. En eso, Jiraiya se ubicó junto a ella, a pesar de estar malherido no dejaría sola a la rubia.

-Esto… se pondrá interesante.- expresó Orochimaru mientras los tres se lanzaron a pelear. A Hinata ya le dolía la cabeza de tantas emociones, el ver a su directora y subdirector peleando de una forma tan surrealista con aquel hombre peligroso era para no creerlo, pero… se había dado cuenta de algo peculiar, de las cuatro víctimas que perseguía Orochimaru ella era la única que no sabía defenderse, tanto Naruto, como Gaara y Karito sabían pelear y por supuesto que si eran atacados opondrían resistencia como lo hicieron tanto Gaara como Karito en su momento y por supuesto que no había duda que Naruto también opondría resistencia, pero ella… era un caso totalmente diferente a ellos tres y darse cuenta de eso, sólo logró sentirse como una completa inútil.

Los tres mayores seguían en su pelea y en un descuido de la rubia, Orochimaru logró capturarla con la misma cuerda que había atrapado a Jiraiya anteriormente.

-Ugh.- la cuerda la atrapó desde el cuello y Orochimaru tiró de ésta con la intención de ahorcar a la rubia.

-Tsunade!- gritó Jiraiya preocupado por la rubia.

-Huhuhu, siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría estrangular ese delicado y bello cuello tuyo Tsunade.- se burló el pelinegro mientras apretaba más la cuerda.

 _"Demonios, no me puedo soltar!"_ pensó desesperada la rubia intentando por todos los medios de quitarse la maldita cuerda.

 _"Te iré quitando la vida poco a poco Tsunade"_ pensó maquiavélicamente Orochimaru disfrutando la agonía de la rubia, estaba perdiendo la fuerza.

 _"No me queda fuerza, ¿Cuántos segundos más podré resistir esto?"_ Tsunade deslizó una de sus manos por la cuerda y su cuello y utilizó todo lo que tenía para poder zafarse, lográndolo.

-¿Qué?!- Orochimaru estaba sorprendido.

-No puedo ceder! Voy a usar todo lo que me queda!- chilló la rubia tomando la cuerda de Orochimaru para atraer a éste hacia a ella.

-Imposible!- y lo fue más aún cuando la rubia concentró chakra en su puño y le dio de lleno en la cara al pelinegro mandándolo a volar. En eso la misma Tsunade lo atrapó con su propia cuerda y lo lanzó hacia el aire.

-Aún no termino contigo!- chilló la mujer furiosa mientras se lanzaba hacia Orochimaru para comenzar a golpearlo en el aire. Finalmente le propinó una patada lanzándolo hacia el piso mientras ella aterrizaba en uno de los edificios, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, mientras Orochimaru caía Tsunade aprovechó de tomar el otro extremo de la cuerda que aún seguía ligada al cuerpo de Orochimaru para propinarle un último puñetazo.

-Toma esto!- chilló la rubia, pero lamentablemente había llegado a su límite, no apuntó bien y su puño pasó de largo a Orochimaru.

 _"Maldición… no puede ser"_ pensaba Tsunade exhausta. _"No alcancé a darle el golpe final, ¿qué puedo hacer?"_

-Huhu, todos tienen un límite, incluso tú.- se burló el hombre mientras colgaba de Tsunade.

-Callate!- Tsunade con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo atrajo nuevamente hacia ella para propinarle un puñetazo en el estomago y nuevamente comenzó a golpearlo.

 _"No puedo parar, no hay tiempo para descansar"_ pensaba nerviosa la mujer, no iba a permitir que este peligroso hombre siguiera saliéndose con la suya. No tenía idea que era lo que pretendía, pero de seguro no era nada bueno. Nuevamente lo lanzó hacia el suelo, pero Orochimaru alcanzó a reaccionar y caer de pie, Tsunade sin perder el tiempo comenzó a perseguirlo para rematarlo.

-Ya veras!- Tsunade comenzó nuevamente a atacar, pero Orochimaru hizo lo imposible por esquivarla, la maldita seguía igual de fuerte a pesar de los años. En eso Orochimaru nuevamente atrapó a Tsunade, y aprovechó de sacar su espada para atravesarla, pero Tsunade detuvo su ataque con sus pies. De la impresión Orochimaru la soltó y Tsunade nuevamente volvió al ataque. Finalmente logró asestarle con su puño bañado en chakra y mandó a volar al hombre logrando que atravesara un edificio completo.

 _"Ay… definitivamente eso saldrá en las noticias matutinas"_ pensó Jiraiya rascándose la cabeza, se había mantenido al margen de la pelea al ver a la rubia prácticamente dándole una paliza a su excompañero y además que tenía las costillas y el pie derecho fracturados.

Orochimaru yacía de rodillas en el suelo y Tsunade se disponía a knockearlo cuando un disparo casi le da de lleno, pero gracias a su velocidad de reacción logró esquivarlo.

 _"Pero qué…?"_ tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade miraron hacia la fuente del disparo para ver a un muchacho de cabellos blancos que saltó hacia Orochimaru para auxiliarlo.

-Kabuto…- expresó el pelinegro al ver al chico.

-Descuide señor, lo sacaré de aquí.- dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba a Orochimaru y hacía un sello de manos.

-No te lo permitiré!- Tsunade se les tiró encima, pero el muchacho desapareció al instante junto con Orochimaru.- Mierda!

La rubia al ver que el hombre había escapado se desquitó con el piso haciendo una fisura, Jiraiya simplemente suspiró y cuando oyó unas sirenas acercarse al lugar miró a Tsunade quién comprendió al instante y ambos fueron dónde Hinata y Naruto para sacarlos de allí.

000

Una vez que Naruto y Hinata salieron de la oficina de la directora, ya que el mismo Naruto le había pedido, cuando reaccionó, que no lo llevara al hospital ya que no quería preocupar a sus padres, ésta miró a Jiraiya seriamente.

-¿Les creíste algo?- inquirió el peliblanco serio.

-Hmp, "un tipo raro nos atacó", nop, es la peor excusa que he escuchado en mi vida.- dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.- pero bueno, sus razones tendrán para ocultar su relación con Orochimaru.

-*sigh* bueno, nosotros tampoco les dijimos mucho que digamos.- dijo Jiraiya mirando a Tsunade.- pero me preocupa su presencia aquí y más aún el no saber el motivo del por qué está aquí.

-Relajate Jiraiya, creo que está más que consciente que mientras tú y yo andemos rondando por aquí no se arriesgará a hacer un movimiento estúpido.- en eso la rubia miró a Jiraiya y se acercó a él.- Ahora quítate la ropa.

WTF!

Jiraiya quedó con los ojos en blanco, y sin poder creerlo.

-¿Na-nani?! ¿Aquí?! ¿Ahora?! Pues claro!- Jiraiya no pudo contener su emoción, lamentablemente para él, Tsunade no sintió lo mismo.

-IDIOTA! ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS PENSANDO ENFERMO?! LO DECÍA PARA CURARTE TU COSTILLA Y PIE ROTOS!- Bramó la rubia furiosa.

Shizune, la secretaria, estaba arreglándose en su escritorio fuera de la oficina de la directora cuando la puerta salió volando junto a Jiraiya, quién quedó incrustado en la pared. Shizune miró la escena sin inmutarse y suspiró, luego miró atrás de ella y nuevamente suspiró, pero aliviada.

-Uff, menos mal que me dejé un repuesto de la otra vez.- expresó aliviada la muchacha.

000

Temari estaba jugando cartas con Gaara, cuando de repente comenzó a sentirse algo mareada.

-Hm? Temari, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado su hermano menor.

-No, no es nada, creo que me maree un poco.- dijo la chica tratando de no darle tanta importancia al asunto.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Pues…- Temari iba a responder, pero en ese instante llegó Kankuro.

-Que hay familia!- saludó el chico.- Miren lo que traje!

Practicamente les zampó en la mesa el pato asado y Temari no pudo evitar sentir nauseas.

-ugh.- Temari se tapó la boca y salió corriendo al baño.

-¿Y a esta que le paso?- preguntó confuso Kankuro mirando a su hermano menor.

-Ni idea.- expresó Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

000

A la salida del Instituto de Hombres, los chicos se estaban despidiendo para irse a sus respectivas casas, se habían quedado a terminar un trabajo, ya que Naruto… se les había fugado, aunque le habían dejado la parte más difícil como castigo.

-Bueno que estén bien chicos.- se despidió cordialmente Choji de Sasuke y Sai, para irse con Shikamaru. Cuando el castaño se iba junto a su amigo, un kunai fue directo hacia el Nara. Éste, sorprendido, lo esquivó, y luego una tanda de kunais comenzaron a salir de los arbustos hacia él, inmediatamente comenzó a correr para evitarlos. Choji iba a ayudarlo, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Creo que no deberías intervenir Choji.- dijo serio Sasuke. Choji lo quedó mirando sin comprender.- Mira bien los arbustos.

Choji obedeció al pelinegro y casi se le cayó la mandibula al divisar quien era la persona que atacaba a Shikamaru, pero al parecer el Nara no se había dado cuenta. Sacó un kunai de su bolso para defenderse. Luego vió como sus compañeros estaban ahí estáticos sin hacer nada.

-Oi! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no me ayudan?!- les gritó el Nara mientras una ola de shurikens se dirigía hacia él, tuvo que hacer malabares para esquivarlos.

Choji estaba de piedra, pero Sai respondió por él.

-No gracias Shikamaru, queremos vivir ^^- dijo Sai con su sonrisa cínica. Esto desconcertó al Nara, pero lo que vino a continuación casi lo mató de un ataque al corazón.

-NARA!- Karito salió furiosa de uno de los arbustos con el puño en alto dispuesta a golpear a su amigo.

-WTF?!- Shikamaru se quedó estático, ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?!

 _"Mendokusei… no me puedo mover de la impresión… estoy muerto…"_ pensó resignado el muchacho, por lo que cerró los ojos dispuesto a recibir el golpe, pero tal cosa no sucedió. Cuando los abrió el puño de Karito estaba a un centímetro de su nariz.

-Karito… que ray-

SLAP!

Karito le propinó una cachetada. Choji, Sasuke y Sai quedaron con los ojos en blanco y Shikamaru en el piso sobándose la mejilla.

-Oi! Que acaso estas loca?!- le chilló el Nara a su amiga.- ¿Por qué me atacas sin razón?!

-Sin razón?- dijo por fin la Sarutobi, luego le tiró un papel en la cara.- ¿Te parece esto sin razón?

Shikamaru cogió el papel, era un folleto de…

-"Olimpiadas académicas"?

-Tsunade me chantajeo para que participara en ellas, y adivina por culpa de quien.- Karito arrastraba las palabras, estaba furiosa.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, por lo que la Sarutobi perdió la paciencia y se le tiró encima con kunai en mano.

-POR TU CULPA NARA!- Chilló Karito amenazándolo con el kunai.

-Al menos me podrías explicar antes de matarme!- exigió saber el muchacho. Karito respiró profundo y le explicó con mayor detalle, cuando terminó su relato, Shikamaru estaba blanco como fantasma.- Lo… lo siento…

-*sigh* que más da…- Karito se relajó un poco sentándose… encima de cierta zona del Nara, ella no se percató, pero él sí y sinceramente… se sentía incómodo. - supongo que tendré que asumirlo.

-Claro, pero…- Shikamaru no hallaba como decirle que se apartara sin que se molestara, Karito lo miró curiosa, por lo que el Nara tragó saliva.- Podrías…

-¿Podría que?- preguntó la chica.

-Pues… estás…- Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?!- Karito no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Que estas encima de su verga!- dijo Sasuke sin tapujos. Las caras de Choji y Shikamaru se pusieron rojo carmín, y Sai ni se inmutó, de hecho… hasta sintió envidia por la suerte del Nara.

Karito miró a Sasuke luego a Shikamaru y si efectivamente… estaba encima de él en una pose algo comprometedora.

-Hmp, ¿te preocupa que esté encima de ti más que mi sufrimiento?- Karito se hizo la víctima.

-No es eso mujer! Pero… ¿Qué pasa si justo viene Temari y nos ve asi?!- chilló el muchacho intentando moverse, pero Karito no se lo permitió, de hecho nuevamente sacó su kunai y se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

-Oye pervertido, tu problemita se puede arreglar fácilmente.- le dijo Karito a centímetros de su cara con kunai en mano, no había que ser genio para entenderle la indirecta. En eso, una carraspera los sacó de trance y miraron hacia la fuente de ésta. A Shikamaru se le salió el alma y Karito sólo miró aburrida a Temari, que estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Debería preocuparme por esto?- preguntó la chica enarcando una ceja. Shikamaru estaba literalmente knock out de la impresión, karma y mala suerte, su corazoncito no resistió más XD.

-Nah, después te explico ahora me da pereza.- dijo Karito relajada mientras se levantaba.- O que te explique tu amorcito, así tienen algo de que hablar.

En eso Karito se despidió de Choji y los demás y se fue tan rápido como llegó. Shikamaru se levantó al instante y fue donde Temari para explicarle, pero la rubia lo detuvo y le dijo que tenía otro asunto importante que hablar con él.

000

-¿Estás… segura…?- Shikamaru estaba nervioso con lo que le había dicho Temari.

-Bueno… no lo sé, solo es una sospecha, además… admite que hemos sido irresponsables! No hemos usado protección ni una sola vez!- lo regañó la chica mientras tomaba su té. Habían ido a tomarse algo.

-Oye… tú tienes la mitad de la culpa en esto, no me eches toda la culpa a mí.- se defendió el Nara.- Además, no es mi culpa tener una hermosa princesa pecaminosa de novia.

Temari se sonrojó por el piropo, pero desvió la mirada y bufó.

-Bueno… fui a la farmacia y compré… eso.

-¿Eso?- Shikamaru no captó la indirecta.

-Un test baka!- Temari le pasó el aparato que se había comprado.

-¿Y cómo se usa esto?- Shikamaru comenzó a escudriñarlo. Temari le explicó y juntos decidieron comprobar las sospechas de la chica. Shikamaru la acompañó caballerosamente hasta la puerta del baño y esperó pacientemente a que su novia saliera.

 _"Mendokusei… ¿ y si sale positivo? ¿Eso significa que voy a ser padre?... Un hijo con Temari… con mi princesa… con mi mujer… ¿Tendré que ponerme a trabajar para mantenernos? Es lo más lógico, no quiero que a mi hijo le falte nada y menos a Temari, entonces eso significa… ¿Qué tendre que casarme con ella? ¿formar una familia? ¿Un hogar?..."_ Shikamaru divagaba en su mente, no le molestaba la idea de tener un hijo, para nada… y menos aún si era un hijo fruto del apasionado amor que tenían él y Temari. En eso su rubia salió del baño sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Shikamaru la miró fijo, analizó cada detalle de sus expresiones, ella también le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Y bien… que salió?- preguntó ansioso el Nara.

-*sigh* Negativo ^^.- dijo la chica con cara de alivio.

-¿eh? ¿Estás segura?- preguntó nuevamente el muchacho, Temari se lo corroboró, ya que había comprado dos test en farmacias distintas y de diferente marca y ambos le arrojaban negativo, era oficial, no estaba embarazada, pero obviamente le puso un freno al Nara, desde ahora se cuidarían, para no volver a pasar un susto como éste de nuevo.- Hai hai.

-Con un hai es suficiente!

-Ajá…- dijo el chico algo apático.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No. Es solo que…- Shikamaru miró a su novia y le tomó la mano.- Que no me importaría tener un hijo contigo. De hecho, sí me gustaría y mucho.

Temari se puso roja como tomate, ¿hablaba en serio?

-Shi-Shikamaru yo…- no hallaba que decir.

Shikamaru también se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-Bueno…- Temari habló de nuevo, el Nara la volvió a mirar.- A mi… también me gustaría ser madre, pero… no creo que ahora sea el momento. No me siento preparada, aún… pero…

-Pero?

-De lo que si estoy segura.- Temari desvió un poco la mirada, sinceramente le daba vergüenza admitir aquello.- es que me encantaría formar una familia contigo, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru la miró atónito, por Kami, no entendía como esta mujer se las arreglaba para cada día enamorarlo más y más, ¿acaso el amor que sentía hacia ella era infinito? Porque sentía que con cada día que pasaba el amor que sentía hacia ella crecía y crecía. No pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar a su mujer.

 _"Mendokusei… no sabes cuanto te amo Temari, de hecho… ni yo mismo lo sé… pero que más da…"_ pensó resignado el chico, solo le importaba una sola cosa, estar a su lado para siempre.

000

Ya era la víspera de Navidad y en Senju todos estaban emocionadísimos por tal evento. A la salida de clases Gaara acompañó a Tamaki al centro comercial para comprar regalos, a última hora, pero que más daba… Mientras buscaban cosas terminaron hablando de Kiba, cosa que incomodó a la chica.

-No quiero hablar de él Gaara.- quiso cortar el tema Tamaki.

-¿Por qué?- indagó Gaara.- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta Tamaki? ¿Darte cuenta que no puedes olvidarte de él o que no quieres hacerlo?

Tamaki guardó silencio y desvió la mirada avergonzada, Gaara solo suspiró.

-Dale una oportunidad Tamaki.- dijo de repente el pelirrojo captando la atención de la chica.- él te ama, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes él nunca ha dejado de quererte y sigue siendo fiel a ti, al igual que tú a él, deberías pensarlo, te lo digo como amigo.

Tamaki se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Gaara y no pudo evitar conmoverse, era cierto, ya no podía negarlo, aún amaba a Kiba, de hecho… nunca dejó de amarlo, pero todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la cegaba de querer volver a intentarlo.

-No te cierres a la posibilidad Tamaki.- dijo Gaara como adivinándole el pensamiento.- a veces las parejas tienen que pasar por ciertas etapas y superarlas para demostrar que son capaces de sobrellevar juntos todos los obstáculos que se vayan dando en el camino.

Dicho esto, Tamaki no pudo evitar sonreír, vaya que había sido una terca, pero no perdía nada con volver a intentarlo con Kiba, después de todo ambos se amaban y Gaara tenía razón, si estaban destinados a estar juntos superarían cualquier situación.

000

La víspera de navidad se sentía en el aire, Yoshino junto a Shikamaru fueron a pasar la navidad en casa de Kushina, para pasarlo en familia. Mientras Naruto estaba como niño urgueteando en los regalos siendo regañado por Kushina, Shikamaru y Temari estaban en la cocina preparando el pavo navideño, bueno en realidad Shikamaru le estaba ayudando a Temari a preparar el pavo navideño.

Shikamaru no podía evitar mirar el atuendo de su chica, si bien ya estaban en pleno invierno, ella estaba feliz con su minifalda, sinceramente él creía que lo hacía a propósito para que la mirara, pero bueno… quién era él para no darle en el gusto a su princesa. En eso vió cómo Temari no podía alcanzar una especia, por lo que él alzó la mano para alcanzársela. Cuando se la pasó ya la cercanía los había atontado, se miraban fijo y Shikamaru sin perder el tiempo le robó un beso. Luego la abrazó y la ciñó hacia su cuerpo. Temari rodeó su cuello y comenzó a devolverle el beso.

-Oigan.- se oyó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, Shikamaru y Temari se separaron al instante.- Más les vale que ese pavo no sepa a calentura Shikatema porque sino me pondré de muy mal genio.

Kankuro los miró reprobatoriamente mientras se daba media vuelta, Shikamaru y Temari bufaron, y definitivamente ya sabían que pedirle al viejito pascuero, que Kankuro dejara de interrumpir!

000

Otra familia que estaba disfrutando la navidad eran los Sarutobi. Lee había ido a pasar la navidad con ellos y a pesar de las fugaces miradas que se daban con Sai, eso no fue obstáculo para que no pudieran compartir en familia.

Mientras Sai y Konohamaru le ayudaban a Kurenai con el pavo navideño en la cocina, Karito estaba encima de una escalera colocando la estrella navideña en la punta del árbol mientras Lee la sostenía, aunque el pelinegro lo que menos miraba era la estrella, estaba demasiado entretenido mirándole el trasero a su novia.

-Oye Lee, podrías dejar de mirarme el trasero y prestarme atención.- dijo burlona la muchacha. Lee se sonrojó al verse descubierto y la miró a los ojos.- Voy a bajar!

Lee se apartó, pero Karito en vez de bajar como persona normal de la escalera se lanzó hacia atrás para que Lee la capturara, suerte para él que tenía excelentes reflejos porque sino la castaña se habría dado un buen costalazo.

-Karito que haces?!- le reclamó el chico por el movimiento arriesgado.

-Ejercicio de confianza, dicen que afianza más las relaciones.- expresó la chica divertida en los brazos de Lee.- y parece que funciona, no dudé ni por un momento en que me atraparías.

Lee abrió los ojos de par en par, esta chica era increíble, no había día en que no lo sorprendiera y para que estamos con cosas, le encantaba.

000

A pesar de ser Navidad, Will of Fire no descansaba, por supuesto que hubo fiesta navideña y muchos alumnos de Senju aprovecharon la noche buena para escaparse un rato de casa y celebrar.

Yukata había aprovechado de llevar a Matsuri al evento para que despejara un poco la mente de Gaara, todo estaba miel sobre hojuelas hasta que llegaron Kiba y Shino y por supuesto que Matsuri decidió volver a su casa ya que no quería estar ni cerca del castaño, Kiba también se sintió un poco mal y fue a tomarse un trago dejando solos a Yukata y Shino.

-*Sigh* no sé que más hacer Shino, me gustaba cuando todos eramos amigos y nos llevábamos bien, con Matsuri, Tamaki, Kiba. Ahora no sé cual de los tres se odia más.- se lamentaba Yukata.

-Bueno… no hay nada que hacer. Lamentablemente estamos en medio de un cuarteto amoroso, es normal que haya roces entre ellos.- explicó el castaño a la pelinegra. Luego le entregó un pequeño presente.- Ten, feliz navidad.

Yukata quedó sorprendida, ¿de verdad Shino le había comprado un regalo?

-¿es para mi? ¿ en serio?!

Shino asintió y luego observó a la muchacha, colocándola un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cauta la chica.

-Hmm… no, no es nada en especial, sólo quería saber que hacemos con eso.- Shino apuntó arriba de la cabeza de Yukata, y la chica casi se fue de espaldas al ver un muérdago sobre su cabeza.

-Na…na… nani?!- la cara de Yukata se tornó totalmente escarlata.

-Hmm, si no mal recuerdo la persona que está bajo el muérdago debe ser besada ¿verdad?- analizó Shino mirando fijamente a Yukata.

-¿Qué?! No! No te molestes! Osea… no es obligación! No-

-No te preocupes.- la interrumpió el castaño, mientras la tomaba por los hombros dejándola helada.- Quiero hacerlo.

 _"Que… que… QUE?!"_ Yukata no lo podía creer, debía estar soñando definitivamente…

Shino se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios con los suyos, provocando un sinfín de sensaciones en la pelinegra.

 _"Me… está… besando… me… muero…"_

Una vez que Shino se separó de ella, Yukata lo miró impactada y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Shino por fin se sacó los lentes y reveló por primera vez sus ojos a la pelinegra.

 _"*fainted*"_

Yukata se desmayó en los brazos de Shino, ya definitivamente jamás olvidaría esta hermosa navidad.

000

Era sábado por la mañana y Lee estaba en la peor situación de su vida… Comprarle el anillo a Karito.

-Vamos Lee, sólo elige uno.- le decía Shikamaru fastidiado, ya llevaban una hora vitrineando… en la misma tienda XD.

-No me presiones Shikamaru! Tengo que pensar, este anillo será el definitivo, el que colocaré en su mano, el que nos unirá por siempre, el- pero Lee no pudo seguir balbuceando ya que Shikamaru le puso un lindo anillo en su cara.

-Ten, este le va a gustar.- Shikamaru le alcanzó un hermoso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en forma de flor de color morado,era precioso.

-Wow… que hermoso, ¿crees que le guste, en serio?- preguntó Lee nervioso.

-Sí, hombre, la conozco desde que casi teníamos pañales, así que confía en mí.- expresó el Nara aburrido con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una vez que compraron el dichoso regalo, Lee no pudo evitar preguntarle a Shikamaru algo que desde hacía tiempo quería saber.

-Oye Shikamaru, puedo… ¿preguntarte algo?- dijo Lee cauto.

-Dime.- dijo el Nara mientras caminaba despreocupadamente.

-¿Alguna vez pasó algo entre ustedes?

Shikamaru paró en seco, luego se giró a ver a Lee sin comprender, Lee le mantenía la mirada firme, pero algo nervioso. En eso Shikamaru comprendió a qué se refería.

-Ahh, eso… pues… no.- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.- aunque… si cuentas el beso que nos dimos hace-

-¿QUE?! BESASTE A MI MUJER, NARA?!- Lee lo agarró de la chaqueta. Shikamaru le tuvo que explicar que solo fue un beso de niños y había sido por un estúpido juego.- *sigh* ya veo, lo siento.

-Descuida.- dijo el Nara mientras se arreglaba la ropa, en eso miró a su amigo.- Oye Lee.

-¿Sí?- Lee también lo miró.

-Cuidala ¿si? Ella… es una de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.- le dijo el Nara serio.- y lo que más deseo es que sea feliz.

Lee abrió los ojos de par en par, conmovido por las palabras de su amigo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Descuida, la haré feliz, te lo juro con mi vida, hermano.- en eso Lee chocó su puño con el de Shikamaru en señal de promesa.

000

Tamaki había aprovechado su sábado para comprarse alguna que otra cosa, mientras caminaba por una calle poco transitada notó que unos tipos la seguían, rápidamente se escondió en una tienda y los tipos pasaron de largo. Esperó unos minutos y salió, ya era hora de volver a casa, siguió su camino y al pasar por un callejón unas manos la tomaron por la cintura.

-Sueltenme!- Tamaki intentó por todos los medios zafarse, pero fue inútil. Eran tres tipos corpulentos y la tenían sometida.

-Oye amigo, ¿Por qué no nos la llevamos a un lugar más privado?- dijo uno de los hombres, su compañero iba a responder, pero se le adelantaron.

-Y por qué mejor no la sueltas a menos que quieras que te parta la cara.- dijo una firme y furiosa voz detrás de ellos. Los tres hombres y Tamaki se giraron hacia la fuente de la voz y Tamaki quedó de piedra al ver a Kiba. El castaño sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ellos y derrotó a dos, el tercero, el que tenía a Tamaki, había sacado una navaja y amenazaba a Kiba con cortarle el cuello a su chica.- Sueltala por favor.

Kiba intentó rogarle, pero el tipo tiró a Tamaki y comenzó a golpear al castaño. Tamaki frustrada tomó un palo y golpeó al tipo antes de que matara a Kiba y lo knockeó.

-Kiba!- Tamaki se agachó para verlo, estaba inconsciente.- Kiba por favor no! Reacciona! Por favor!

La muchacha aplicó primeros auxilios con el muchacho mientras lloraba.

-Kiba, por favor, no me dejes, te lo suplico.- no había caso, no reaccionaba.- Por favor mi amor!

-¿huh?- Kiba reaccionó.- ¿me dijiste "mi amor"?

Tamaki rompió a llorar y abrazó a Kiba, quién por supuesto que le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya tranquila, estoy bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿te hicieron algo esos imbéciles?- preguntó protector el castaño. La chica negó con la cabeza y tomó el rostro de su chico para besarlo dulcemente.

-Por un minuto, creí… que te había perdido.- nuevamente unas lágrimas salieron de sus castaños ojos, a lo que Kiba se las secó.

-Descuida, yo nunca me apartaré de tu lado Tamaki. Recuerda, soy tu perro fiel.- Kiba le sonrió y Tamaki nuevamente lo abrazó, bien ya era oficial… se habían reconciliado.

000

Gaara estaba pasando la tarde de su sábado viendo películas, Kushina había salido con Minato, Temari había ido al departamento de Shikamaru y Kankuro y Yashamaru en la oficina, después de enterarse por el mismo Naruto que Orochimaru había aparecido, ese par ahora vivía prácticamente en la comisaría.

En eso tocaron el timbre, Gaara fue a abrir y grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con Kiba.

-Que hay Gaara.- saludó el chico.- ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo que contarte.

El pelirrojo asintió y lo dejó pasar, le ofreció algo de tomar, pero el chico le dijo que sería algo breve.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?- preguntó algo curioso el chico.

-Es sobre Matsuri y… la apuesta.- dijo serio el castaño. Gaara se puso de pie.

-No me interesa Kiba.- el pelirrojo se puso a la defensiva. Kiba también se puso de pie.

-Por favor Gaara, solo escúchame, quiero enmedar las cosas, sé que fui un imbécil contigo y no merezco que me perdones, pero… necesito que sepas lo que realmente paso, por favor.- le rogo Kiba al pelirrojo. Gaara lo miró fijo, y finalmente accedió. Kiba le contó la verdad, sobre la apuesta y todo lo ocurrido. -Ella se arrepintió de la apuesta Gaara, se arrepintió porque… se enamoró de ti.

Gaara simplemente desvió la mirada.

-No la juzgues Gaara, yo fui el que la metió en esto.- aclaró el castaño.

-No le pusiste una pistola en la cabeza, así que lo hizo por voluntad propia Kiba, no la defiendas.- contraargumentó el pelirrojo.

-Oye.- Kiba tomó el hombro del pelirrojo.- yo sé que la quieres, y… ella también te ama Gaara. No seas como yo, no dejes que la rabia te cegue, porque después te vas a arrepentir.

Dicho esto Kiba se despidió de Gaara y se retiró del departamento, dejando a un pensativo y acongojado Gaara, ahora no sabía que mierda hacer con respecto a Matsuri.

000

Temari estaba con el ceño fruncido pensando en su próxima jugada, el Nara la tenía nuevamente acorralada.

-Haa! Ahí lo vi!- Temari movió una pieza para salir del jaque.

-Mate!- Shikamaru había vuelto a ganar… por tercera vez.

-Argghh! No puede ser!- bufó Temari molesta.

-¿Quieres hacer otra cosa?- le preguntó divertido el Nara, por kami que le encantaba verla enojada, aunque fuese arma de doble filo tal situación.

-No!- Temari se cruzó de brazos.- me parece insólito que jamás pierdas, así que vamos de nuevo.

-Oye, Karito me ha ganado.- se defendió el chico. Temari no quería ceder, quería ganarle a como de lugar. Cuando comenzaron su cuarta partida a Temari se le ocurrió una suculenta idea, era la única forma que tenía de poder tener una oportunidad de ganarle.

-Hmm, creo que a este juego le hace falta algo.- dijo de repente la rubia, Shikamaru la miró sin comprender.- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos varias rondas y el que vaya perdiendo se va sacando la ropa? Y el que quede completamente desnudo pierde y queda a merced del otro.

Shikamaru quedó en shock, ¿hablaba en serio?! En eso la miró libidinosamente.

-Porque mejor no nos saltamos todas esas rondas y te me desnudas de una vez.- atacó el chico.

-Insinuas que ya perdí Nara?!- Temari abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bueno… ya me debes tres prendas y vas para la cuarta.- Shikamaru le sonrió de lado mientras le hacía otro jaque.

-Bien, que así sea y otra cosa más.- dijo la muchacha.- si gano me eximes de la esclavitud sexual de un mes.

-Ok, pero si yo gano lo subimos a dos meses.

-Hecho!- En eso Temari reinició el juego y Shikamaru la quedó mirando- ¿Ahora qué?!

-Mis cuatro prendas.- se mofó el pelinegro.

Temari lo miró coqueta y… se sacó sus cuatro coletas.

-Listo, ahí tienes tus cuatro "prendas".- se burló mientras le tiraba sus coles. Shikamaru simplemente bufó.

Pasaron cuatro partidas más y Temari estaba sin sus calcetines, su jersey y finalmente se estaba sacando su corbata revelando su escote. Pasaron a la siguiente ronda y Temari se movía sensualmente en cada movimiento que hacía, de vez en cuando Shikamaru se distraía con su escote y… le pasó la cuenta.

-HA! JAQUE MATE!- Chilló Temari por primera vez.

-¿eh?- Shikamaru no podía creerlo, le había ganado.- Vaya… ganaste.

-hum!- Temari sonrió altanera, luego miró a su chico.- prenda! Ahora!

Shikamaru la miró burlón ya que Temari estaba mirándole la camisa, pero le jugó sucio igual que ella y… se sacó un calcetín.

-Sigamos.- expresó el chico.

Temari nuevamente perdió y ya no hallaba que sacarse, sólo le quedaba su blusa, falda y ropa interior. Miró a Shikamaru, que la miraba expectante, por lo que sensualmente comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, revelando el sostén favorito de Shikamaru, el negro con encajes.

 _"Mendokusei… justo tenía que ser ese sostén?! Espera… eso quiere decir que…"_ Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar hacia la falda de Temari e imaginar que braguita tenía puesta. Temari nuevamente reinició el juego y… el pobre de Shikamaru empezó a tener mala racha, se distraía demasiado con el sostén de la muchacha, por lo que finalmente quedó sólo con su pantalón y bóxer.

-Parece que no eres tan invencible como creías Nara.- se mofó Temari mirando a su hombre o más específicamente a su torso desnudo. Shikamaru no era ningún idiota y aprovechó aquella distracción.

-Jaque mate.- se había acabado la mala racha.

-Na-nani?!- Temari quedó en shock como pudo ser tan descuidada. Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos y la miró pícaramente. Temari no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa o se sacaba el sostén o la falda. _"Demonios…"_ pensó la chica, pero bueno tal vez esto le podría beneficiar. Miró coqueta a su chico mientras guiaba sus manos al broche de su sostén, una vez que lo desabrochó comenzó lenta y sensualmente a sacárselo. Shikamaru miraba atento y tuvo que acomodarse un poco ya que cierta zona estaba comenzando a estimularse. Temari reveló sus pechos y le lanzó su sostén a Shikamaru, él simplemente la miró burlón, ya sabía lo que pretendía.

-Ni creas que con eso me vas a distraer, ya te conozco entera, pero me tienta que seas mi esclava por dos meses.- dijo el chico burlón.

-¿Vas a hablar o vas a jugar Nara?- dijo prepotentemente Temari, no se la iba a poner fácil y Shikamaru lo sabía.

Cuando iban a mitad de juego, Temari estaba algo nerviosa, nuevamente la tenía acorralada, y el maldito no se distraía, por un minuto cuando se levantó para acomodarse y sus senos rebotaron creyó que se había distraído, pero al parecer estaba demasiado enfocado.

 _"Bien, tendré que tomar medidas extremas"_ pensó maquiavélicamente la rubia.

-Hmm, me dio sed.- dijo coqueta la chica mientras alcanzaba una botella con agua, Shikamaru la miró de reojo mientras tomaba agua y casi le dio un infarto cuando una gotita se escapó de la botella de Temari deslizándose por todo su exquisito cuello para llegar a su seno izquierdo y recorrerlo entero hasta llegar a la punta de su pezón. Shikamaru quedó con la boca semiabierta y mirando como imbécil mientras sostenía su pieza de shogi en el aire, no dejaba de mirar aquella gotita y como erectaba el pezón de Temari, sin querer movió la pieza a cualquier lado. Temari, dejó la botella en una pequeña mesita y tomó una pieza para…

-Jaque mate!- vitoreó la muchacha.

-¿huh?- Shikamaru reaccionó.- pero…

-Prenda Nara.- exigió la chica.- Parece que voy a terminar ganado yo ;)

-*sigh* mendokusei.- Shikamaru se deshizo de su pantalón y ahora la que quedó con la boca semiabierta fue Temari al ver su erección. El Nara al notar la expresión de su novia se burló.- Si te rindes ahora te lo regalo.

-Hmp, no será necesario.- se defendió Temari.- me lo voy a ganar con creces.

-La verdad ganar esto me tiene sin cuidado.- dijo aburrido el Nara, Temari lo miró.- pero tal vez no debería dejarme vencer por una mujer.

-¿Te recuerdo que estás a un bóxer de perder Nara, gracias a esta mujer?

-Sabes perfectamente que estoy así gracias a tus atributos.- Shikamaru le miró pervertidamente sus senos.- bueno, ¿ya que?

A Temari se le infló la venita.

-Muy bien Nara, sin trampas entonces.- Temari nuevamente reinició el juego.- Esta será la última ronda, todo o nada, al máximo de nuestras capacidades.

-Me parece.- dijo Shikamaru listo para la acción.

Pasaron por lo menos 15 minutos de juego, ninguno de los dos cedía, querían ganar a cómo de lugar, cada vez que Shikamaru acorralaba a Temari, ésta lograba zafarse y viceversa, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que…

-Jaque.- Shikamaru acorraló nuevamente a Temari.

-Rayos…- se quejó la chica mirando el tablero, analizando las pocas piezas que le quedaban y viendo que jugada realizar para salir del jaque, pero… no veía ninguna, no sin perder una pieza y ya le quedaban pocas, si seguía perdiendo piezas solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo de que Shikamaru le ganase. No… definitivamente era un jaque mate. Shikamaru cerró los ojos mientras Temari cerraba los suyos tomando una pieza, su propio rey, iba a rendirse, ya no tenía caso. Shikamaru abrió los ojos para ver a Temari debatiéndose que hacer.

-Bien, se acabó, me rindo.- dijo de repente Shikamaru.

-¿Eh?- Temari abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hombre.- ¿qué? ¿qué dijiste?

-Si mueves tu alfil, podrás salir del jaque y lo más probable es que esto se extienda por otros 10 minutos más.- explicó el chico. Temari lo miraba impactada.- Y aunque ya pensé por lo menos en unos 200 movimientos para volver a ponerte en jaque, no quiero hacerlo, prefiero ser tu esclavo nuevamente.

En eso Shikamaru apartó bruscamente el tablero para abalanzarse sobre su mujer y dejarla recostada en el piso.

-Y bien princesa, ¿para que soy bueno?.- le dijo el muchacho sensualmente mientras miraba a su chica a sus hermosos ojos.

Temari simplemente le sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, tu primera misión será saciarme hasta que ya no pueda más.- le dijo la chica mirándolo lujuriosamente, especialmente su erecto miembro.

-Hmp, eso será por lo menos tres rondas.- se burló el chico mientras despojaba a Temari de su falda y con sus dientes le sacaba su braguita preferida. Cuando separó las piernas de su rubia para penetrarla, Temari lo detuvo.

-Espera!- exclamó la rubia de repente mientras alcanzaba su cartera.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el Nara confuso. Temari sacó una bolsita de su cartera y se la pasó al muchacho.

-Ya te lo dije, de ahora en adelante nos vamos a cuidar, no quiero más sustos.- en eso Temari le pasó un condón al Nara.

-Hmm.- Shikamaru lo analizó.- ¿y esto como se pone?

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron educación sexual o que?!- chilló la rubia molesta.

-Bueno, pónmelo tú.- Shikamaru se lo pasó. Temari se sonrojó a morir.- Hmp, admite que tampoco sabes.

-Dame eso!- Temari le quitó el objeto.- Vago de mierda! Tiene instrucciones, hasta un dibujito!

Temari nuevamente se lo devolvió.

-*sigh* pero que fastidio…- se quejó el muchacho.

-Sin condón, sin sexo Nara!- sentenció la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Hm… problemática.- el muchacho al final logró ponérselo y hacerle el amor a su chica… tres veces seguidas… finalmente quedó agotado en la cama.- Definitivamente… eres… insaciable…

Temari también estaba acompasando su respiración.

-No soy… insaciable… soy exigente Nara!- se defendió la muchacha mientras se giraba y se acurrucaba en el pecho del muchacho.- Te amo, y gracias por entenderme.

Shikamaru miró a su chica y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Tonta, no estoy molesto, al contrario, cada vez que te hago mía soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, sea de la manera que sea.- Shikamaru tomó el mentón de Temari y la besó con amor y ternura.- Te amo problemática.

Temari le dedicó su bella sonrisa, contagiando al pelinegro, como amaba tenerla así, feliz a su lado, sonriéndole de esa manera especial que solo ella sabía hacer, abrazó a su chica y no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

 **chan! que mejor manera de despedir el año que con un hermoso momento Shikatema :3**

 **Wow Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru dejaron loca a Hinata con su épica pelea, lástima que Naruto estaba knock-out, y no se preocupen, no tengo nada contra el Naruhina, de hecho me gusta mucho, sólo que en este fic quise hacer su relación a lo "Romeo y Julieta" por eso tanto dramón hehehe.**

 **Tamaki se reconcilió con Kiba kyah! Solo faltan Gaara y Matsuri, pero mi pelirrojo anda porfiado ¬¬**

 **Deseo de Navidad Shikatema: DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR PINCHE KANKURO! XDXDXD**

 **Espero que les gustara mi semilemon, con mucho cariñito para las fan Shikatema hihi.**

 **Kari! Hahaha si sé Inner Sakura es la onda, y Sasuke tiene dominada tanto a la real como a la Inner XD. Pobre Karito, el castiguito, y todo por culpa de cierto pelinegro y sus apuestas, pero ya se fue a vengar :P, una cachetada con amor y cariño :D. Temari se resiste por tozuda nomas, todos sabemos que se muere por nuestro pelinegro. Un abrazo a ti también y... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Pauli! Te pusiste a leer mi fic! que emoción! Me pregunto en que capitulo iras cuando publique esto ahaha, bueno cuando llegues aqui sabras lo emocionada que estoy que me estes leyendo hihi. No te preocupes, creo que a todas aqui nos cae gorda Fumiko XD. Feliz año nuevo! Besitos y abrazos!**

 **Anabelita: Sii Choji y Karui se dieron su besito, ahora... viene todo el dramón con la novia de Choji XD, bueno quien dice que los amigos no tienen cosas en comun XD. Ay que bueno que te gustó mi lemon Shikatema, ojala te gustase el de hoy tambien hihi, y no traigo nada contra el Naruhina, si me gusta! ahahah, es que soy malula no mas muahahahaha.**

 **Bueno y para todos los demas que me leen, FELIZ AÑITO! que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que este año este lleno de bendiciones y exitos, besitos y abrazos, nos estamos leyendo byebyebye.**


	126. Capítulo 126: Una oportunidad

**día domingo y yo subiendo capi hihi. Bueno, Matsuri se decide a recuperar a cierto pelirrojo, mientras que Sakura recibe una noticia que cambiará su vida, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 126: Una oportunidad.**

Matsuri se daba vueltas y vueltas frente a su celular que tenía en medio de su cama, quería llamarlo, necesitaba llamarlo, más aún desde su último encuentro en el centro comercial el día anterior. Gaara había salido a comprar y se había topado con Matsuri, a la castaña el corazón casi se le salió de la emoción, pero Gaara la pasó de largo, Matsuri le rogó que hablaran, pero el pelirrojo no quiso escucharla.

 _"Matsuri, tienes que llamarlo, por favor atrévete!"_ Matsuri se empezó a comer literalmente las uñas, pero que más daba, sino lo intentaba jamás podría recuperarlo, por lo que se armó de valor y tomó su celular.

En la residencia de los Sabaku no, Temari, junto a su familia tomaban desayuno juntos, en eso sonó el teléfono y Temari fue a atender.

-¿Aló?- dijo la rubia.

-¿Aló, Temari-chan?- preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

-Sí.

-Hola… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿quién habla?- Temari no le había reconocido la voz a la castaña.

-Soy yo… Matsuri.

-Matsuri! Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó alegre la rubia.

-Bien… aquí pasándola.- no podía evitarlo, estaba al borde de los nervios.- oye… ¿Gaara está?

-Sí, te lo paso.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisita traviesa en el rostro. Luego se asomó a la cocina.- Gaara, te llaman!

-¿Quién?- preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

-Matsuri.- dijo la chica así sin más. Gaara se sonrojó, mientras que Kankuro y Kushina ahogaban una risita.

-¿Quién es Matsuri?- preguntó curioso Yashamaru.

-Um… permiso, voy a atender la llamada.- Gaara se levantó como flecha y fue hacia donde estaba Temari. Yashamaru les preguntó en un susurro a Kankuro y Kushina si aquella chica era su novia, a lo que ambos respondieron.

-Después de esta llamada esperemos que si!- exclamaron emocionados.

Yashamaru quedó con ojos de puntos…

-Es toda tuya hermanito.- expresó burlona Temari mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

-¿Podrías retirarte por favor Temari?- dijo Gaara lo más cortés que pudo.

-Pero por supuesto, toda la privacidad que quieras!- en eso la rubia desapareció por la puerta.

-Alo? ¿Matsuri?- contestó el muchacho.

A la castaña casi le dio un patatús, de verdad no pensó que le contestaría, ya daba por hecho que la mandaría al diablo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Gaara… hola… ¿cómo estás?- su corazón casi se le quería salir del pecho.

-Bien, gracias…- el pelirrojo no hallaba que decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.- perdón por lo de ayer, creo… que no te traté bien.

-Descuida Gaara, no te preocupes, yo entiendo.- empatizó la castaña.

Gaara iba a responder, pero al girarse vió como tanto Kankuro como Kushina y Temari se asomaban por la ventana, hasta Yashamaru se atrevió a asomarse.

-Desaparezcan…- siseó con mirada asesina el chico, provocando que el cuarteto desapareciera al instante.

En eso el chico retomó la llamada con Matsuri, la chica lo invitó a salir para que hablaran, pero Gaara se rehusó.

-Lo siento Matsuri, pero estoy ocupado.- mintió el muchacho.

-Gaara, por favor, yo necesito hablar contigo.- le rogó la chica, pero Gaara no cedió, finalmente le dijo que lo disculpara y colgó el teléfono. En ese instante fue a sentarse al sillón, se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Kiba, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el cómo Matsuri jugó con él, independiente que al final ella comenzara a sentir algo verdadero por él, lo que le dolía y le partía el corazón fue la razón por la que se acercó a él, de no haber sido por esa apuesta, ella jamás lo habría siquiera mirado y eso era lo que lo entristecía.

-Gaara.- pudo oír la voz de su hermana. Al alzar la cabeza se encontró con su mirada.- ¿Estás bien?

-No, Temari, no lo estoy.- en eso Temari se sentó junto a su hermano y lo abrazó, el chico no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas y aferrarse a su hermana. Le dolía, por Kami que le dolía el corazón, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, estaba enamorado por completo de Matsuri y no había forma de sacársela de su corazón, de olvidarla, de olvidar su aroma, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, todo de ella… no había forma… estaba condenado.- Gaara, dale una oportunidad.

Gaara miró a su hermana sin comprender.

-Ella te ama Gaara, independiente de todo este embrollo de la apuesta, yo sé que ella te quiere y tú a ella Gaara, no te engañes.- dijo empáticamente la muchacha.

-Temari, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero por favor, te pediría que no te metas en mis asuntos.- expresó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada.

-pero Gaara, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda Temari, estoy bien, arigato.

-De acuerdo, respetaré tu opinión.- dijo su hermana mientras le acariciaba el cabello y nuevamente abrazaba a su hermanito.

000

Matsuri nuevamente daba vueltas, pero esta vez… frente al departamento de Gaara.

-Matsuri… eres una psicópata. Él no quiere verte acéptalo!- Matsuri se dio vuelta bruscamente para chocar con alguien.- Auch!

-Vaya, para ser tan menuda tienes fuerza.- dijo Shikamaru desde el piso.

-*gasp* Shikamaru-kun! Lo siento!- la chica le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Gracias… um…- Shikamaru no recordaba el nombre de aquella chica.

-Matsuri.- se presentó la muchacha.

-Ahh si! Eres la novia de Gaara!.- recordó el chico.

-Ex…- dijo apenada la muchacha.

-Oh… lo siento… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó curioso el chico.

\- Bueno… hartas cosas.- Matsuri bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Shikamaru la observó detenidamente y luego miró al edificio.

-¿Vienes a verlo verdad?

-En realidad fue un error, él no quiere verme, no sé ni por qué vine hasta aquí.- en eso la chica miró al Nara.- fue un placer verte Shikamaru-kun, saluda a Temari-chan de mi parte.

En eso Matsuri hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida y se dispuso a irse.

-Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás lo que quieres saber.- dijo de repente el Nara provocando que Matsuri parara en seco. La chica giró la cabeza hacia Shikamaru.- No lograrás nada huyendo, solo te sentirás más miserable.

Matsuri nuevamente bajó la cabeza triste, no sabía que hacer. Shikamaru se acercó a ella.

-¿Subimos juntos?- le ofreció el Nara amablemente.

Matsuri no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañasen.

-Oye, tranquila. Si Gaara te ve así, vas a hacer que se preocupe.- dijo empáticamente el pelinegro. La chica se secó sus lágrimas y se puso estoica.

-Vamos allá!- dijo firmemente la muchacha. Shikamaru simplemente sonrió y ambos muchachos caminaron juntos hacia el edificio.

000

El timbre sonó y Temari junto a Gaara fueron a abrir. Temari sonrió al ver a su amado, al igual que él, mientras que Gaara se sorprendió al ver a Matsuri y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan hermosa, Matsuri por su parte también se sonrojó al verlo y desvió la mirada nerviosa. Gaara quiso huir, pero Temari lo agarró firmemente del brazo mientras saludaba a Shikamaru.

-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?- expresó jovial la rubia.

Matsuri no pudo con los nervios y también quiso huir, pero Shikamaru la tomó de la mano para evitar que huyera.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- saludó a su mujer también simpáticamente.

Una vez que se sentaron a conversar un rato y planificar su domingo, Gaara intentó zafarse.

-No sé ustedes, pero lo que es yo, tengo mucho que estudiar.- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras miraba de reojo a Matsuri, pero al instante le quitó la vista.

-Vamos Gaara, no seas así, además se me ocurrió una idea!- dijo Temari alegre mientras se levantaba.- Vamos al cine!

-Si!- exclamaron Shikamaru y Matsuri a la vez. Gaara se quedó pensativo.

-Ya Gaara, no te hagas de rogar, además tú querías ver esa película de terror que están dando.- acusó la rubia mientras el pelirrojo bufaba.

-Hmm, pero hay un problema.- dijo Shikamaru de repente, captando la atención de los tres chicos.- Es para mayores de 18.

-Bueno… entonces.- se atrevió a hablar Matsuri.- Veamos una que podamos ver los cuatro.

Shikamaru y Temari estuvieron de acuerdo, en eso Matsuri miró al pelirrojo.

-¿Te parece Gaara?- por fin se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra. Gaara la miró y finalmente accedió. Shikamaru y Temari se miraron complicemente, mientras que Matsuri no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco.

Una vez que salieron del cine, Temari propuso, nuevamente, que fueran a una feria cercana que había por allí para pasar la tarde, los chicos aceptaron y cuando se dirigían hacia allá Matsuri iba a la cabeza del grupo junto a Gaara. No se hablaban mucho, uno que otro comentario sobre la película, pero al menos la castaña pudo notar que no había hostilidad en el muchacho cosa que le dio esperanza. Temari y Shikamaru se mantenían atrás cometando sobre esos dos.

-Espero que logren reconciliarse.- susurró la muchacha a su novio.

-Bueno, al menos veo que se hablan.- analizó el Nara.- es un comienzo.

-él no lo va a admitir, pero sé que en el fondo está feliz de estar con ella.

-Hmm, ¿a quién se parecerá?- se burló Shikamaru mientras miraba de reojo a Temari.

Temari sólo le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Auch, ¿ves?- dijo el muchacho sobándose.

Una vez que llegaron a la feria, ambas parejas se pusieron a mirar las tiendas. En eso pasaron frente a una tienda de puntería. Si le atinabas al blanco te daban premio. Temari quiso probarlo, y lo mejor de todo es que era tiro al blanco con kunais. Shikamaru caballerosamente pagó y le pasó el kunai a su novia mientras que él se quedaba con el otro. Temari hábilmente lanzó el kunai, pero no le atinó.

-Hmm.- Temari infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia por no atinarle. A Shikamaru le hizo gracia y para qué hablar de que se veía adorable haciendo ese gesto.

-Es raro verte fallar.- se burló el Nara mientras tomaba el suyo y apuntaba. Lanzó un tiro perfecto, incluso el vendedor se asustó al ver la precisión perfecta con que lo tiró, pero el kunai rebotó en el blanco.

-¿Qué?- Shikamaru quedó perplejo.

Temari no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, al igual que Matsuri quien estaba mirándolos, Gaara simplemente miró hacia otro lado para no ver el ridículo que hacía su cuñado.

 _"Este juego está trucado… bien tendré que encontrarle la pillería"_ se dijo a sí mismo el Nara mientras le pedía al vendedor dos kunais más. Estuvo un buen rato buscándole la pillería hasta que logró sacar por lo menos un peluche para cada uno.

Gaara y Matsuri habían ido a comprar unas brochetas para el grupo mientras que Shikamaru guarbada los peluches.

-Lo siento… es todo lo que pude ganar.- dijo resignado el chico a su novia.

-Descuida, me gusta mi peluche de comadreja.- expresó la rubia mientras acariciaba su peluche, era una comadreja de color blanco.

Mientras Gaara compraba las brochetas, Matsuri aprovecho de pasar por un puesto de BBQ para comprarle unas costillas a Gaara, sus favoritas.

-Ten.- le dijo la muchacha tímidamente entregándole el paquete.

-¿Qué es?- Gaara no se había percatado que Matsuri se había alejado por un momento de él.

-Costillas a la BBQ, sé que son tus favoritas.- Matsuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Hmm… Arigato.- Gaara sacó una costilla para probarla, y tenía que admitirlo, estaba deliciosa. Matsuri le sonrió y él la quedó mirando como estúpido, luego se despabiló y decidió cortar por lo sano.- Um… volvamos con los demás.

Gaara tomó la comida y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Shikamaru y Temari. Matsuri suspiró.

 _"No me daré por vencido, voy a recuperarte Gaara."_ Pensó decidida la muchacha.

000

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Kushina prácticamente obligó a Shikamaru y Matsuri a quedarse a cenar, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que aceptar. Shikamaru caballerosamente le ofreció ayuda a Kushina en la cocina, cosa que dejó impresionada a Temari. Una vez que la pelirroja y el pelinegro desaparecieron en la cocina, Gaara y Matsuri no podían evitar lanzarse una que otra mirada. Temari se percató de esto por lo que decidió darles su espacio.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ordenar mi pieza, permiso.- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y dejaba sola a la pareja.

Matsuri se puso nerviosa, tenía que admitir que estar sola con Gaara la incomodaba, y para que hablar del pelirrojo, estaba igual o peor.

-Umm, creo… que iré a ver que hacen Kushina y Shikamaru.- Gaara intentó huir, pero Matsuri no lo permitió. Cuando Gaara se levantó y se dispuso a ir a la cocina, Matsuri en un rápido movimiento tomó la mano de Gaara.

-Gaara, ya basta! Deja de evitarme por favor.- el corazón de la castaña se le quería literalmente salir. Gaara se volteó a verla y la chica quedó completamente paralizada al tener contacto visual con el muchacho, toda su valentía se fue al inodoro.

-Matsuri yo…- Gaara se acercó a ella y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Matsuri comenzó a acercarse a Gaara y cuando quedaron casi rozándose la nariz, Shikamaru interrumpió, sin querer XD.

-Oye Gaara quieres- Shikamaru paró en seco al ver la escena. Gaara y Matsuri se separaron al instante.- perdón, no quise interrumpir.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Gaara algo avergonzado, luego aprovechó de huir a la cocina y Matsuri se puso a mirar por la ventana. Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza.

 _"Demonios, la embarré"_ pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar algo, ya que sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al girar la cabeza hacia la habitación de Temari vió como unos hermosos ojos verde aguamarina lo miraban con furia. El pelinegro tragó saliva, " _Si… definitivamente la embarré…"_

000

Sakura cenaba junto a su familia, pero notaba algo raro a su padre, lo había notado así desde que había recibido la visita de una mujer en la mañana, pero ella no pudo divisarla bien, ya que estaba semidormida.

-Chicos, tengo algo que contarles.- dijo de repente el patriarca de los Haruno. Makoto y Sakura lo escucharon atentos.- No sé como empezar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que llegar a esto.

-Vamos Otto-san, cuenta! ¿no ves que nos pones nerviosos?- dijo ansioso el pelirrosa menor.

-Hijos, ustedes ya son grandes y… bueno, tienen que saber como son las cosas.- Kizashi no hallaba como introducir el tema, le costaba mucho.- Argh, es que hoy ha sido un día tan complicado!

-Ya papá! Nos vas a contar o no?!- Sakura ya se estaba impacientando.

Kizashi tomó una bocanada de aire y por fin lo soltó.

-Su madre está en Konoha.- dijo el pelirrosa de una vez. Sakura miró a su padre con sus ojos como platos, mientras que Makoto se paró de la mesa diciendo que lo disculparan y se retiró de ésta. Kizashi se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, mientras que Sakura no sabía como sentirse.

 _"¿Mamá está aquí? ¿En Konoha? ¿En serio?"_

Kizashi al ver a Sakura quiso explicarle, que su madre había vuelto porque quería verlos, pero que no se sintiera obligada a verla si no quería.

-Papá…- Sakura habló por fin. Su padre la miró.- Yo quiero ver a mamá.

Kizashi suspiró aliviado, y Sakura no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, la extrañaba, por Kami que extrañaba a su madre, quizás Makoto no quería verla ni en pintura, pero ella era otro caso, ella si quería verla y que le explicara la razón por la que se había ido de casa de su propia boca.

000

Una vez que la cena terminó, y con Kankuro y Yashamaru, que se habían unido a la cena. Kushina les ofreció a Shikamaru y Matsuri quedarse a dormir, el Nara aceptó gustoso mirando de reojo a Temari, pero recibiendo un codazo de Kankuro, con un susurro, _"Ni siquiera lo pienses Nara, tú duermes conmigo!"_ Shikamaru se arrepintió al instante, pero ya que caso tenía… Por su parte Matsuri rechazó la oferta, no es que no quisiera, pero por su situación con Gaara no lo encontraba apropiado.

-Pero linda es tardísimo, ¿por qué no te quedas con Temari?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No se preocupe Kushina-san, puedo tomar un taxi.- dijo la castaña sin preocupación.

-No.- dijo Gaara de repente, llevándose las miradas de todos.- yo te llevo.

En eso Gaara miró a su hermano mayor, y éste captó la indirecta al instante.

-Bien, pero cuídamelo ¿si?- dijo el castaño mientras le lanzaba las llaves.

-Vamos, Matsuri.- dijo Gaara levantándose de la mesa. Matsuri se despidió de todos y lo siguió.

Se fueron todo el viaje en silencio. Matsuri no hallaba que decirle a Gaara, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero la cercanía que habían tenido antes de que Shikamaru los interrumpiera la había dejado confusa. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la castaña, ésta se despidió de Gaara.

-Bueno… fue divertido el día ¿no?- Matsuri trataba por todos los medios de entablar una conversación.

-Sí.- dijo el pelirrojo sin mirarla.

-A pesar de todo… me divertí mucho a tu lado Gaara.- expresó la chica. Gaara la miró de reojo.- Buenas noches, que descanses.

Matsuri se bajó del auto y no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando sintió la puerta del lado de Gaara abrirse. La muchacha volteó para ver como Gaara se bajaba, cerraba fuertemente la puerta y se acercaba hacia ella.

-Matsuri.- dijo el muchacho mirándola.

-¿Si?

-Dime la verdad y se sincera.- Gaara la miraba directamente a los ojos.- Lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¿significo algo para ti?

Matsuri abrió los ojos de par en par, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le empañasen. No aguantó y se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara.

-Perdóname Gaara!- Matsuri lloraba a mares.- Perdoname por favor!

Gaara la abrazó hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Luego la separó de él, tomó su mentón para que lo mirase.

-Respondeme por favor.- quiso saber el muchacho.

-Por supuesto que si Gaara, yo… yo te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti.- Matsuri tomó el rostro del joven y lo besó, no aguantaba más, toda esa frialdad con que la había tratado la había torturado demasiado, y el tenerlo así de cerca, aunque fuese la última vez, lo valía. Gaara abrazó a Matsuri por la cintura y le correspondió, cuando se quedaron sin aire el pelirrojo habló nuevamente.

-Te amo Matsuri, no me importa la apuesta, no me importa nada, solo… quiero estar a tu lado.- dijo el chico mientras acariciaba su rostro. Matsuri nuevamente estalló en lágrimas. Abrazó a su hombre y se juró a si misma no volver a soltarlo nunca más.

000

Al otro día en Senju, las chicas abordaron a Yakumo para preguntarle como le iba con Kenjiro, a lo que la chica les dijo que no muy bien, se atraían y todo, pero ella seguía sintiendo que Kenjiro no la tomaba en serio, definitivamente era un inmaduro.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no hacemos algo después de clases?- Propuso Temari para despejar la mente de la castaña.

-No, yo hoy no puedo.- dijo la muchacha algo nerviosa.

-¿por qué?- preguntó la rubia curiosa.

-Es que… me voy a juntar con unos amigos.

-¿A sí?- dijo Sakura curiosa.- ¿Qué amigos? ¿Los conocemos?

-No, no creo que los conozcan.- dijo divertida la castaña.

-¿Y dónde los conociste?- preguntó Hinata.

-Yo… los conocí por ahí.- en eso la chica comenzó a tomar sus cosas para retirarse.- después les cuento.

En eso la muchacha desapareció como flecha, dejando completamente perplejas a las chicas.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del patio Karui le pedía a Karito si la acompañaba a ver a Choji después de clases.

-No me mires así, simplemente… no quería ir sola es todo.- se defendió la pelirroja ante la mirada acusadora de Karito.

-Ajá…- dijo aburrida la castaña.- ¿Por qué no admites que te da vergüenza verlo después de lo que pasó en la discoteque?

Karui enrojeció como tomate.

-Sabes qué olvídalo!

-De acuerdo! De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer :)- en eso la castaña se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al kiosko a comprar algo.

 _"…, esta chica es increíble…"_ pensó fastidiada Karui, pero al menos logró llevarla consigo.

000

Suigetsu y su pandilla estaban pasando la tarde, reían y conversaban hasta que el peliblanco decidió retirarse.

-Oye y tú adónde vas tan apurado?- Preguntó Juugo.

-A ver a mi flaca, compañero.- respondió el chico. Los demás le pidieron que se quedara un rato más a lo que el chico se negó, tenía muchas ganas de ir a ver a su chica.

-Oye, pero las chicas invitaron a una amiga.- dijo Juugo, refiriéndose a las féminas de la pandilla.

-¿Una amiga?- preguntó curioso el peliblanco. En eso las muchachas comenzaron a molestarlo por el repentino "interés" a lo que el peliblanco se defendió.- No, no, yo soy hombre de mi mujer y de nadie más.

En eso el muchacho rápidamente se giró para quedar frente a frente con una joven que venía llegando.

-Hola.- lo saludó coqueta la muchacha. Suigetsu quedó mirándola como imbécil.

-Bueno antes de que te vayas, Suigetsu ella es Rai, Rai él es Suigetsu.- exclamó una de las chicas del grupo.

 _"Ayayay, esto se pondrá feo…"_ pensó Juugo al ver la cara de estúpido de su amigo.

Una vez que Suigetsu se despidió de todos sus amigos, quedó solo con "Rai", era una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, estaba vestida con una hermosa chaqueta de cuero y pantalón ajustado también de cuero, se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

-Bueno… yo también me voy.- dijo coqueta la muchacha.

-Eh… sí, adiós.- dijo nervioso el peliblanco.

-¿Vas para allá?- preguntó la chica apuntando hacia atrás del muchacho.

-Sí…- Suigetsu parecía un verdadero idiota, la chica sólo ahogó una risita y se fue junto a Suigetsu.

Mientras iban caminando la chica le preguntó si tenía algo que hacer.

-Bueno… voy a la casa de mi chica.- se sinceró el chico.

-Ahh… ¿tienes novia?- preguntó la muchacha un poco decepcionada.

Suigetsu asintió.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo?- quiso saber la castaña.

-Como unos dos años más o menos.

-Ah, que pena, es que a mí me habían dicho que estabas soltero. Por eso quería conocerte.- Rai lo quedó mirando fijo a los ojos.

-¿Tú querías conocerme?- Suigetsu quedó sin palabras.- ¿A mí?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Está mal?- Rai se acercó un poco a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-No, no pasa nada malo.- respondió nervioso el peliblanco.

-Que bueno.- Rai acortó más la distancia hasta juntar sus labios con los de Suigetsu en un dulce beso, una vez que se separó de él se despidió.- Nos vemos entonces.

En eso, la chica se alejó mientras que Suigetsu la miraba de pies a cabeza mientras se iba.

-Tanta loca suelta y uno comprometido maldición!- se quejó el chico por su mala suerte.

000

Hiashi salía de su oficina a tomar un café cuando fue abordado por su secretaria.

-Señor, tengo un fax para usted.- dijo la muchacha.

-Dejalo en mi oficina, ahora estoy ocupado.- dijo el hombre.

-Señor, creo que debería leerlo.- insistió la chica.

Hiashi, fastidiado, tomó el papel, lo leyó y casi se le cayó el mundo al leerlo.

SEÑOR HIASHI HYUGA:

DENTRO DE POCOS DÍAS, ESTAREMOS FRENTE A FRENTE.

¿CÓMO ESTÁ EL HOMBRE MÁS FAMOSO DE KONOHA?

OROCHIMARU

En eso Hiashi no resistió y sufrió un ataque al corazón. Su secretaria lo auxilió inmediatamente y llamó a un médico.

 _"No… puede ser… está aquí… Hinata…"_ En eso Hiashi perdió la consciencia.

000

Naruto no había ido al instituto ya que su padre lo excusó porque necesitaba su ayuda, le pidió que le consiguiera dos promotoras para "Will of Fire", a lo que el rubio aceptó y había pensado en dos hermosas chicas, pero… necesitaba pedirles permiso a cierto par de pelinegros sino de seguro lo matarían.

-Um… chicos.- les dijo el rubio a Shikamaru y Lee mientras tomaban té.- Necesito pedirles un favor! Un tremendo favor dattebayo!

-Dinos Naruto, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?- preguntó Lee amablemente.

-Necesito que me presten a Temari-chan y Karito jiji.- dijo nervioso el rubio.

Lee enarcó una ceja, mientras que Shikamaru, que no había prestado mucha atención, bajó su taza y miró al rubio, esta vez, con toda su atención.

-¿Para qué sería?- preguntó serio el Nara.

Naruto tragó saliva.

-Las necesito para que sean las nuevas y flamantes promotoras de "Will of Fire" ¿Qué les parece?- expresó sonriente el rubio. Los ojos de Lee se abrieron de par en par mientras que Shikamaru, sereno, volvió a tomar un sorbo de su té, luego buscó la mirada de Lee, quién también lo miró, ambos asintieron y se pusieron de pie. Naruto los miró atento.

-SOBRE NUESTRO CADAVER!- Le gritaron ambos pelinegros en plena cara a Naruto, mientras lo pasaban de largo.

-SON UNOS EGOÍSTAS DATTEBAYO! MACHISTAS DE MIERDA! LOS VOY A ACUSAR!- Les chilló el rubio, pero ambos pelinegros se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones.- desgraciados… ¿ahora que voy a hacer?

-Hmm… ¿así que promotora eh? Acepto.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

El escalofrío que sintió Naruto en su espalda fue tal que apenas se pudo girar para encontrarse con Karin.

-Espero que la paga sea buena ¿me oíste Naruto? Porque sino tú me devolveras mi preciado tiempo en dinero.- dijo autoritaria la pelirroja mientras también lo pasaba de largo.

-Oi! Karin espe- pero la pelirroja también se encerró en su habitación.- Odio mi vida! Buahhh!

-Oi Naruto.- pudo oír la voz de Shikamaru en su espalda, cosa que lo asustó a morir.

-Wah! ¿por qué siempre me haces eso Shikamaru?! Un día me vas a matar de un paro y te voy a venir a penar dattebayo!

-Ya deja de quejarte.- dijo el muchacho tranquilo, luego miró al rubio fijamente.- y no te preocupes, te tengo a las chicas perfectas para que sean las promotoras de "Will of Fire"

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par mientras que Shikamaru esbozaba su típica sonrisa ladina.

000

Karui se debatía si bajarse del auto de Karito o no, estaban frente a la casa de Choji y Karito ya llevaba su décimo bostezo.

-Karui, es fácil. Ve, toca la puerta y hablen.- dijo Karito con cara de sueño, sinceramente quería irse a echar la siesta, no hacer de celestina.

-Sabes que, mejor vámonos, en una de esas aún sigue en el Instituto.- Dijo la pelirroja colocándose nuevamente el cinturón. Karito se lo sacó.

-Nope, ya que su auto está allá, así que está en casa.

-Pero Karito…

-¿Pero qué?

Karui no pudo evitar desviar la mirada fastidiada y avergonzada.

-Me da vergüenza hablar con él.

-Por Kami mujer, que crees que va a hacerte? Te aseguro que meterte a su cama no, Choji es muy respetuoso y no es caliente como otro amigo que tengo.- dijo Karito con fastidio, finalmente acotó.- Ve Karui, además conociéndolo debe estar ansioso pensando en ti.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó curiosísima la pelirroja.

-Porque desde aquí lo veo dando vueltas en su habitación, es obvio que algo lo tiene nervioso, y es obvio quién es la culpable.- Karito miró pícaramente a Karui. La pelirroja suspiró y decidió bajarse. Una vez que tocó el timbre su corazón se aceleró y casi se le detuvo cuando el castaño le abrió la puerta y la miró con asombro.

-Hola.- saludó la chica.

Choji no respondió, se quedó estático mirándola. ¿Estaba soñando cierto? Karui le llamó la atención de por qué no la saludaba, a lo que el chico respondió tomándola de la mano y acercándola hacia el, después de todo era un sueño ¿no? Tenía que aprovechar, por lo que sin temor atrapó los labios de Karui en los suyos provocando que la pelirroja se pusiera de todos los colores. Otra que se puso de todos los colores, pero tirados a la tonalidad pálida, fue Karito.

 _"Definitivamente te está haciendo mal la junta Choji…"_ pensó la castaña anonadada.

Karui comenzó a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión, esto provocó que Choji empezara a dudar si esto era un sueño ya que se sentía muy real. En eso, la pelirroja le pellizcó el trasero y Choji se separó de ella al instante.

-¿Karui?- preguntó con los ojos como platos.- ¿De verdad estás aquí?!

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que era un sueño o algo?- dijo coqueta la muchacha. Choji asintió baboso, a lo que la chica respondió burlona.- Lo siento Akimichi, pero esto es bien real! Así que prepárate.

En eso la chica lo empujó adentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Karito había cogido unas galletitas para ver la escena, pero al ver como Karui cerraba la puerta, supo que ya era hora de retirarse.

 _"Bien… mientras no la embaraze todo ok!"_ pensó jocosa la muchacha mientras encendía el motor y se retiraba de la residencia Akimichi.

000

Benjiro había ido a visitar a Temari justo cuando ésta iba a salir con Shikamaru. La rubia estaba esperando al Nara cerca del estacionamiento.

-Vaya, creo que vine en mal momento.- dijo el chico algo apenado.

-No te preocupes Ben, podemos salir mañana no tengo ningún problema.- dijo alegre la chica.

-Mañana no puedo, voy a salir con Tenten.

-Ah… ya veo…- Temari no pudo evitar cambiar la cara, cosa que Benjiro notó.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó curioso el chico por el repentino cambio de actitud de Temari.

-No, que va a pasarme.- al rubia se hizo la desentendida.

-Es que… si no te conociera diría que estás celosa de Tenten.

Temari miró a Benjiro anonadada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué estaría celosa de ella?

-No sé, pero tu actitud demuestra eso, siempre que siquiera te la nombro pones mala cara.

-Mira Ben, Tenten no es de mi agrado, es todo, no pienses cosas que no son!- Temari ya estaba molesta.

-Ok… pero no me hagas pensar lo contrario entonces.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Benjiro?!

-Temari, ¿por qué te alteras? O no será que… tengo razón.- Benjiro se acercó más a la chica desafiándola.

-Ha! Ya quisieras Benjiro! Ahora mejor vete porque esta conversación se acabó!- le dijo la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta, pero Benjiro la tomó del brazo girándola hacia él.

-¿Por qué no admites que estás celosa Temari?

-Benjiro, suéltame!- Temari le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Sólo admitelo!

-Bien! Tú ganas, estoy celosa de Tenten ¿y qué?!- Temari lo admitió firme y segura.- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Pues… yo tengo un problema con eso.- dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

 _"Por kamisama… no puede ser…_ " Temari apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza para abrirlos de nuevo y ver a Shikamaru mirándola con su mirada penetrante, pero claramente molesto.

 _"Yo y mi bocota…"_

000

Al otro día, en la sala de clases el tema principal era… la pelea de Shikamaru y Temari. Karito ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar el rollo, que se las arreglaran solitos, por lo que se puso a dormir siesta mientras Hinata y Sakura intentaban convencer a Temari que arreglara las cosas con el Nara, ya que… encontraban que había sido una pelea tonta y sinceramente… Temari tenía la culpa. La rubia, a regañadientes, comprendió el punto de sus amigas y dijo que "talvez" iría a aclarar las cosas con él después de clases. Hinata y Sakura se relajaron ya que ese "talvez" era definitivamente un "sí". En eso, Sakura miró hacia donde estaban Ino y Tenten.

-Oigan, ¿y esos mandriles por qué se arreglan tanto?- preguntó la pelirrosa al ver que ambas chicas estaban maquillándose y arreglándose como si fuesen a un evento o algo por el estilo.

Hinata dio un respingo molesta, miró a las chicas y dijo.

-Chicas, tengo que contarles algo.

Mientras tanto Tenten intentaba encresparle las pestañas a Ino, pero la rubia la rechazaba ya que le daba nervio que se las encrespara su amiga, la encontraba demasiado bruta.

-Ay, solo intento ayudarte- se quejó la castaña.

-De todas formas Tenten, no exageres tanto porque si Kurenai-sensei se da cuenta nos va a mandar al baño a sacarnos todo el maquillaje!- explicó la rubia apelando a la lógica, ya que Tenten se estaba emocionando demasiado.

-¿QUE NARUTO QUE?!- Chilló la pelirrosa furiosa.

-Lo que oyes, vino temprano en la mañana a reclutarlas ya que… necesitan urgente unas promotoras para "Will of Fire"- explicó molesta la peliazul.

-Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que a esas dos?! Baka! Lo voy a matar!- Sakura ya estaba ideando las mejores formas de torturar al rubio por traidor.

-Bueno en realidad… no fue su idea.

-¿Y de quién fue para partirle la cara?!

Hinata tragó saliva y miró a Temari.

-De Shikamaru-kun.- dijo nerviosa la chica. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que Sakura desviaba su ira ahora hacia el Nara.

-Ese idiota me las va a pagar!- exclamó furiosa la pelirrosa.

-Ay Sakura, ¿qué tiene de malo que Ino y Tenten sean promotoras de la discoteque?- reclamó Temari, saliendo en defensa de su novio, enojada o no con él no iba a permitir que Sakura le tocara un solo pelo.

-Temari, si ese par llega a convertirse en promotoras de "Will of Fire" nos van a hundir ¿entiendes? Nadie nos va a dar bola!- chilló la pelirrosa preocupada. Temari la miró con ojos de puntos al igual que Hinata…- Por qué todo lo tengo que solucionar yo! Nunca me apoyan!

En eso, la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia Ino y Tenten.

-Chicas!- les llamó la atención Sakura, ambas chicas la miraron.- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen los rumores?

-Bueno, no sé lo que te dicen los rumores a ti linda.- dijo burlona Tenten.

-Dicen por ahí que ustedes quieren convertirse en promotoras de "Will of Fire", haha.- expresó jocosa la chica. Ino y Tenten se miraron y se sonrieron cómplicemente.

-No es que queramos ser promotoras de "Will of Fire"- respondió Ino mirando altanera a Sakura.- Nos ofrecieron que es muy distinto.

 _Inner Sakura: SHIKAMARU NO BAKA! QUE TODAS LAS PENAS DEL INFIERNO CAIGAN SOBRE TI! Y DE NARUTO TAMBIÉN POR HACERLE CASO!_

-Ahhhh, me alegro por ustedes. De verdad, permiso.- en eso Sakura se devolvió dónde sus amigas.- Es verdad! Maldita sea, es verdad!

-Te dije Sakura!- dijo molesta la peliazul también.

-Yo no lo voy a permitir! Te juro que no lo voy a permitir!- Sakura estaba decidida, por sobre su cadáver esas dos se convertían en promotoras de "su" amada discoteque.

-Sakura.- Temari la miró molesta.- ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que crezcas? ¿Madura quieres?!

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Temari tomaba sus cosas y se iba hacia dónde estaba Karito durmiendo, sinceramente aquella conversación no le encontraba ningún sentido y tenía algo más importante en qué pensar aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, cómo disculparse con Shikamaru.

000

A la salida de Senju, Sakura se despidió de sus amigas ya que Hinata tenía que ir a ver a su padre al hospital, aún estaba delicado por lo de su ataque al corazón, Karito quería ir a echarse la siesta a su casa, Karui tenía un "compromiso" y Temari iba a ir a ver a Shikamaru. En eso, alguien apareció detrás de la pelirrosa y le susurró al oído.

-Hola preciosa.- susurró sensualmente Sasuke.

-AHH ATREVIDO!- Sakura se volteó para darle una cachetada, a lo que Sasuke la esquivó sin problemas. Sakura al notar quién era quedó de piedra.- Sasuke?!

-Vaya… que recibimiento.- se quejó el pelinegro fastidiado.

-Sasuke!- Sakura se le tiró encima y comenzó a comérselo a besos.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el muchacho una vez que les faltó aire.

-Bien! Que rico verte!- Sakura estaba feliz como una lombriz.

Sasuke le preguntó si lo acompañaba para pasar el rato, a lo que Sakura aceptó feliz, en eso cierta mujer se acercó a la pareja y a Sakura se le iluminó la cara al ver a su…

-Mamá!- chilló Sakura feliz al ver a su progenitora. Fue a abrazarla inmediatamente. La noche anterior, Kizashi había cumplido su promesa y había invitado a su madre a cenar, lamentablemente Makoto no participó en la cena, pero Sakura sí y pudo conversar por fin con su madre y que ésta le explicara lo sucedido. La mujer le explicó todo lo que había sufrido al estar separados, y aunque Sakura se molestó un poco con su padre por haberle ocultado las cartas de su madre, al final mandó todo al diablo, lo único que le importaba era tener a su madre de regreso.

-Perdona que no te avisara que venía, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte.- expresó la mujer contenta. Sasuke miraba la escena perplejo, ¿de verdad esa era la madre de Sakura?

-Oh cierto! Mamá, te presento a Sasuke! Sasuke te presento a mi mamá!- dijo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke saludó con una reverencia a la mujer y ésta quedó encantada con el apuesto muchacho.

-Sakura, no me habías dicho que tenías un novio tan guapo.- dijo jocosa la mujer. Sakura y Sasuke no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, por lo que Mebuki decidió invitarlos a tomar algo.

 **chan! espero que les gustase, Matsuri y Gaara se arreglaron por fin! Para variar pelea Shikatema, cuando no? pero bueno, Temari tiene intención de disculparse asi que... veamos que pasa en el siguiente capi hihihihi.**

 **Anabelita: Sii pase bonitas fiestas! espero que tu tambien! y gracias! me encanta manternerte entretenida con mi fic hihi, sii me gusta poner referencias de la serie como pequeños guiños ;).**

 **Madd: muchas gracias! que bueno que te encante XD, le pongo harto empeño en cada palabrita que pongo para que sea entretenido :), síi pobre Jiraiya, se le fue toda la ilusión con ese tremendo golpe hahaha.**

 **Kari! se nota que te gustó el capi me lo relataste todo ahahahah, no sabes lo feliz que me haces :´), bueno al menos nuestro vago sexy sobrevivió al ataque de su amiga, una cachetadita nomás ;D; sobre el shikatema, es que a esos dos no se les ocurre otra cosa que esclavizar al otro muahahaha, ya la mayoría de las parejitas están arreglandose kyahhh!, que risa todos se arreglan y estos dos se pelean, como les gusta ir contra la corriente, bueno por eso los amamos hihi, que tengas una linda semana lokilla!**

 **y a todos los que leen mi fic y les gusta y se entretienen, que tengan muy bonita semana! byebye**


	127. Capítulo 127: Nuestra historia

**Por fin! del domingo que quiero subir este capítulo, pero la página no me dejaba XD, Shikamaru y Temari están peleados, pero... cuanto les durará? Enjoy the cap!**

 **Capítulo 127: Nuestra historia.**

Minato les explicaba a Tenten, Ino y Karin que su objetivo era difundir a toda la población de Konoha la discoteque, por eso las necesitaba a ellas.

-Perdón, ¿qué es difundir?- preguntó inocentemente Tenten.

-Bueno, es dar a conocer- explicó Minato.- Como por ejemplo ustedes en el instituto.

-Habla por ellas tío Minato.- se quejó Karin.- Porque yo hace mucho tiempo que no soy pingüino.

-Bueno, no hace tanto tiempo Karin.- se burló Minato.- el año pasado te veías bien bonita de uniforme.

Karin bufó, mientras que Ino y Tenten ahogaban una risita, en eso la rubia quiso saber algo.

-Tío Minato, esto quiere decir, que podremos entrar gratis a "Will of Fire"?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Bueno, si, obviamente. Desde hoy ustedes pasan a pertenecer al staff de "Will of Fire".

-Perdón, ¿Qué significa staff?- preguntó nuevamente Tenten. Ino se puso roja de vergüenza, Karin se golpeó la cara en señal de idiotez ajena y Minato simplemente sonrió nervioso.

 _"Jamás creí que esto sería tan difícil de explicar…"_

000

Temari había llegado al departamento de Shikamaru, sinceramente le daba un poco de vergüenza venir después de lo que había pasado, ya que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la infantil había sido ella, Shikamaru tenía todo el derecho a molestarse después de lo ocurrido con Benjiro y que ella en vez de explicarle se pusiera desafiante… definitivamente actuó infantilmente.

 _"Respira hondo Temari, sé que no te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, pero… alguna vez tienes que ceder tú._ " Se mentalizó la muchacha mientras cruzaba la puerta del edificio.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de Konoha, Shikamaru estacionaba su auto al frente del edificio de Temari. Había estado toda su mañana pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior y… aunque la rubia actuó infantil, él también lo hizo, al ponerse celoso inmediatamente y casi exigirle a la rubia una explicación.

 _"Mendokusei… no importa lo enojado que esté con ella, simplemente no puedo tenerla lejos, y menos por una estupidez"_ reflexionaba el Nara. Era imposible para él estar lejos de ella, el no tenerla cerca era una verdadera tortura. En eso, como si un montón de imágenes cruzaran su cabeza comenzó a recordar todos sus momentos con Temari.

 _\- Shikamaru ya era hora! ¿Hasta cuando me querías hacer esperar?- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo besaba en los labios._

 _-Hola princesa.- le susurró su hombre al oído. Temari simplemente sonrió y se volteó a verlo._

 _-Hola.- saludó la muchacha mientras se separaba coquetamente de él._

 _-¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una sala de música?- preguntó el muchacho mirando lujuriosamente a Temari._

 _-Hmm… déjame ver si me acuerdo.- dijo pensativa la chica siguiéndole el juego, pero Shikamaru ni siquiera la dejó hacerlo ya que se apoderó de su boca y comenzó a empujarla hacia la sala._

 _"Esta mujer me va a dar un paro cardíaco algún día lo se…" pensó el Nara mientras miraba lujuriosamente a Temari, más aún cuando la condenada se puso a bailar sensualmente y le tendió la mano._

 _-¿Bailemos?- le propuso la muchacha._

Que más daba… esa mujer era su perdición, y sinceramente le importaba un rábano si era un dominado, era su dominado y él estaba bien con eso.

Temari tocó el timbre y Naruto fue a abrirle, la rubia saludó al rubio y éste le preguntó como estaba.

-Bien.- respondió la rubia simpáticamente.

-¿En qué andas?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

-Adivina, vine a ver a Shikamaru.- contestó Temari.

-No, Temari no está, salió.- le dijo Yashamaru al Nara cuando preguntó por la rubia.

-Ya veo, ¿y se irá a demorar mucho?- preguntó cortés Shikamaru, pero con algo de ansiedad, aunque no se le notaba.

-No lo sé, pero, ¿no quieres esperarla?- ofreció el rubio.

-Y… ¿tú no sabes adonde habrá ido?- preguntó curiosa Temari al saber que Shikamaru no estaba en el departamento.

-No lo sé Temari-chan, hace poco empezó con los preparativos de su cortometraje y anda como loco.- respondió Naruto,luego le ofreció a Temari que lo esperara hasta que el pelinegro volviera.

-Ok, gracias Naruto.- agradeció la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón a esperar pacientemente a su novio.

-¿Y hace cuanto que conoces a Temari?- preguntó Yashamaru curioso, pues con el carácter de la rubia, encontró muy jocoso el llegar a Konoha y enterarse que Temari estaba "enamorada".

-Hace casi cuatro meses, cuando llegó del País del Mar.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Ah, y… ¿cómo se conocieron?

Shikamaru miró al rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar el momento en que por primera vez cruzó su mirada con la de Temari.

-Bueno… es una larga historia.- respondió divertido el Nara.

-Pues, tenemos tiempo.- acotó el rubio muy curioso por saber como había sido el primer encuentro entre los dos adolescentes.

-Bueno y en ese momento Fumiko me lo presentó.- le relataba Temari a Naruto.- Al principio ni lo vi porque Fumiko se le tiró encima, pero después pudimos tener contacto visual y él me saludó.

-¿Y te gustó altiro?- preguntó Naruto muy interesado en el relato de Temari.

Temari no pudo evitar ponerse algo nerviosa.

-Bueno… no sé si altiro, pero… lo encontré muy atractivo.- un leve rubor se asomó en las mejillas de la rubia.- Bueno después nos despedimos y él estrechó mi mano y…

 _-Bueno... fue un gusto conocerte Temari- Shikamaru le ofreció la mano._

 _-Igualmente, Shikamaru- Temari correspondió el apretón de manos. Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron y ahora que estaban más cerca Temari notó que los ojos de Shikamaru eran marrones y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Por su parte Shikamaru literalmente se estaba perdiendo en los bellos ojos verdes de Temari. Finalmente Temari reaccionó y soltó la mano de Shikamaru despabilándolo, éste en señal de nerviosismo se llevó nuevamente la mano a su nuca._

-Que? ¿Qué pasó?!- Naruto quedó ansioso cuando Temari guardó silencio de repente.

-Nada… olvídalo.- Temari desvió un poco la mirada, ese primer contacto con esa sexy mirada penetrante la había cautivado por completo, ahora que lo analizaba mejor, no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de él a primera vista.

-Bueno, parece que se va a demorar más de lo pensado.- dijo Shikamaru una vez que había terminado su relato.

-Así parece.- concordó el rubio.

-Bien, supongo que me iré retirando. Gracias por acompañarme Yashamaru-san.- agradeció el chico la compañía del rubio mientras se levantaba de sofá. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta Yashamaru le llamó la atención.

-Shikamaru-kun.- lo llamó el rubio, el aludido se giró hacia él.- ¿Tú quieres mucho a mi sobrina verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

-Porque se nota.- acotó el rubio pícaramente. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, detestaba ser tan obvio, pero si se trataba de Temari le importaba un bledo. Por él le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que adoraba a esa mujer.

-Bueno, yo me voy.- Temari ya se había cansado de esperar al Nara, habían pasado más de dos horas.

-Vamos, Temari-chan, ya debe estar por llegar, no te impacientes dattebayo!- le reclamó Naruto.

-*sigh*- Temari contó hasta diez.- No te preocupes Naruto, después lo llamo.

-Como quieras.- expresó el rubio y cuando Temari estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta la llamó.- Temari-chan!

La rubia se giró a verlo algo fastidiada.

-¿Cómo está Hinata?- preguntó Naruto algo inquieto, ya que notó que la peliazul se había molestado en la mañana cuando fue a reclutar a Ino y Tenten.

-*sigh* sinceramente no sé que hacer con ella, Naruto.- Temari lo miró burlona.- Si lo único que tiene en la cabeza es "Naruto-kun" :P

-Ha… ha… que graciosa… y tú tienes vagos en la cabeza.- contraatacó el rubio sólo para recibir un cojín en plena cara mientras la rubia se despedía risueña y se iba del lugar.

000

Ya entrada la noche, Naruto, Karin, Shiho y Shikamaru veían una película. En eso Naruto recordó la visita de Temari.

-Oi Shikamaru, te tengo un recado.- dijo el rubio sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¿Quién me llamó?- preguntó sin interés Shikamaru mirando la película.

-No, no te llamaron, te vinieron a ver.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- Shikamaru apartó la vista del televisor, ¿podría ser que…?

-Pues vino- en eso se autointerrumpió al llegar a la mejor parte de la película.- NOOO! NO ENTRES ALLÍ! IDIOTA! TE MATARON POR ESTUPIDO!

-Naruto…- gruñó el Nara. Naruto lo miró de reojo.

-Ay perdón, vino Temari-chan!- expresó el chico mientras se echaba un buen puñado de palomitas en la boca.

A Shikamaru se le iluminó la cara y la cara de tonto enamorado se le notó hasta la otra cuadra.

000

-¿Shikamaru estuvo aquí?!- exclamó Temari cuando Yashamaru le contó que la habían venido a ver.

-Sí, estuvo aquí un montón de rato esperándote, luego se hizo tarde y se tuvo que ir.- explicó el rubio.- ¿y tú dónde estabas?

Temari le explicó que ella había ido al departamento del chico que lo había estado esperando toda la tarde y al parecer… él había hecho los mismo XD. En eso sonó el teléfono. Temari inmediatamente fue a contestar creyendo que era el Nara.

-¿Shikamaru?- Habló Temari al contestar.

-No… no soy Shikamaru.- respondió con un tono de leve molestia Benjiro.

-Benjiro, disculpa creí que eras- en eso sonó el pitido de que le habían colgado. Temari suspiró y colgó el teléfono, sinceramente no hallaba que hacer con Benjiro, ella lo quería mucho y lo reconocía, pero por parte de él, la cosa era muy diferente.

000

Ino había invitado a Sasuke a salir un rato, el pelinegro por supuesto que rechazó a la rubia al instante, no quería tener problemas con Sakura, pero Ino insistió diciéndole que quería quedar en paz con él. Habían conversado un poco y cuando ya llevaban cerca de una hora el pelinegro opinó que ya era suficiente.

-Bueno, yo me voy Ino.- Sasuke comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

-Pero, Sasuke!- le rogó Ino.- quédate un ratito más.

-No, no puedo. En serio estoy muy agotado, me tuve que poner a hacer la parte de Naruto del trabajo, porque el idiota no entendía nada.- se quejó el pelinegro. Había estado toda la tarde haciendo la parte del rubio, ¿por qué? Simplemente porque no quería que su trabajo se estropeara por el incompetente de su amigo.- Además, quedé de comer con alguien.

-¿A sí? ¿y con quién?- quiso saber Ino.

-No es asunto tuyo.- respondió fríamente el chico.

-Sasuke ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?- Ino se acercó un poco al pelinegro.

-Ino escúchame.- Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada serio.- La gente cambia. Yo ya no soy el mismo, ya no quiero seguir con juegos Ino, quiero estar tranquilo. Ya no quiero más escándalos, más gritos, ¿me entiendes no?

-¿Y si yo te dijera Sasuke que… que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo?- era su última oportunidad de recuperarlo, o se la jugaba ahora o lo perdía para siempre.

-¿Y si yo te dijera que entre tú y yo ya no pasa nada?- Sasuke fue directo al grano. Ino abrió los ojos de par en par.- Ino, esto se acabó.

-Pero, ¿Por qué Sasuke? Si nosotros lo pasábamos tan bien juntos. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Sakura casi nos descubre en el restorán de comida italiana?

Sasuke recordó como su corazón casi dejó de latir del terror que sintió esa vez.

-Si… si me acuerdo, pero eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, Ino.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Ino.- Sasuke se levantó de la mesa.- No lo hagas más difícil por favor. Ya me decidí, y escogí a Sakura.

En eso, el pelinegro se retiró del lugar mientras que Ino agachaba la cabeza resignada. Cuando el pelinegro cruzó la puerta, Ino reaccionó y fue tras él.

-Sasuke!- chilló la rubia mientras el pelinegro encendía su auto. Una vez que la vió acercarse al vehículo, éste suspiró fastidiado y prefirió bajarse para ver que quería, con lo loca que era la creía capaz de ponérsele enfrente del auto.

-¿Qué quieres Ino?- preguntó molesto el pelinegro.

-Que te quedes.- Ino lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Mira Ino, tu me agradas, en serio, pero ya no estamos juntos, se acabó.- Sasuke dio el ultimátum.- En serio, adiós.

Sasuke le acarició el mentón por última vez y se subió a su auto nuevamente para alejarse del lugar. Ino, con una lágrima en el rostro vió como aquel muchacho por el que tanto había luchado desaparecía en el horizonte.

 _"Odio admitirlo, pero ganaste Sakura… él… te ama."_ Pensó resignada la rubia mientras se enjugaba sus lágrimas.

-Creo que no me queda otra… que dejarte ir, Sasuke Uchiha.

000

Apenas Naruto le dijo que Temari lo había ido a ver al departamento, Shikamaru inmediatamente tomó sus llaves y se dirigió hacia su auto para ir, nuevamente, a visitar a su rubia. Cuando estuvo a punto de echarlo a andar el diablo se le apareció en persona.

-¿Vas a algún lado?- Fumiko apareció de repente cerca de la ventana del auto sorprendiendo al Nara, y para que estamos con cosas… le dio un susto de muerte.

-Fu… Fumiko.- Tenía que admitirlo no se la esperaba para nada…

-¿Se puede saber para adónde vas tan apurado?- preguntó nuevamente la muchacha.

Shikamaru volvió a sus cabales y la miró fríamente.

-¿Tengo que decírtelo?- preguntó desafiante el chico.

-No.- admitió simplemente la pelinegra.- pero me gustaría saber.

-¿A que viniste Fumiko?- Shikamaru decidió ir al grano, era obvio que algo tramaba, así que prefería que lo soltase y se largara rápido.

-Bueno yo vine a contarte que próximamente voy a estar de cumpleaños y que mi papá se ofreció a darme una fiesta así a todo dar.- explicó Fumiko.

-Ah… que bien, te felicito. Todavía no termina ni el año y ya te estás preocupando de tu cumpleaños que es en Enero.- razonó el Nara.

-Mira, sé que es un poquito adelantado, pero yo quería que tú fueras uno de los primeros en saber.- explicó la muchacha mirando fijamente al Nara, éste simplemente guardó silencio.- ¿Vas a ir?

-No Fumiko, no voy a ir, tú y yo ya no somos nada, y ni siquiera somos amigos ahora, así que no tengo razón para ir.

-Por favor Shikamaru, puedes invitar a Temari no tengo ningún problema.- intentó convencerlo la pelinegra.- ¿Sigues con ella verdad?

Shikamaru ni se molestó en responderle.

-¿Qué? ¿Se pelearon?- Fumiko tenía ganas de reírse. Shikamaru bufó fastidiado.- Uy parece que si, juju.

Fumiko no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, simplemente era gracioso para ella. Una vez que recuperó el aire, Shikamaru tomó la palabra.

-¿Terminaste?- Shikamaru la miró molesto.

-Ay Shikamaru! Sólo me hace gracia que te pelees con tu amada Temari, parece que te la pone difícil jumjum.

-Fumiko.- Shikamaru le llamó la atención.- No te quiero ver más! ¿Entiendes? Yo estoy enamorado de Temari, entiéndelo. Y eso no lo va a cambiar ni tú ni nadie. Metetelo en la cabeza ¿quieres?

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿desde cuando que Shikamaru tenía los cojones para hablarle así? ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

-¿Te puedes correr que voy pasando?- Shikamaru ya había encendido el auto, pero Fumiko le estorbaba el camino. Fumiko se corrió y vió como el Nara desaparecía en la noche.

 _"Te vas a arrepentir de tratarme así Shikamaru, te juro que te vas a arrepentir."_ Fumiko pensó furiosa mientras un viento helado comenzó a inundar el lugar que incluso un basurero se cayó de lleno, esto asustó un poco a Fumiko, pero después de analizarlo quedó algo sorprendida.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

000

Temari daba vueltas y vueltas en el living de su casa, había tratado de llamar a Shikamaru de su celular, pero tenía el móvil apagado y en su departamento nadie contestaba, por lo que no soportó más.

-Kankuro!- llamó la rubia a su hermano.- Prestame el auto.

-¿Qué?!- Kankuro se espantó, ni muerto le prestaba su amado auto, si Shikamaru se había echado su moto quizás que le haría ella a su "bebé".- Ni muerto!

-Kankuro, esto es una urgencia! Necesito ir a ver a Shikamaru.- exclamó la rubia, ya se había puesto ansiosa, necesitaba verlo.

-¿Desde cuando tan arrastrada tú?- Kankuro elevó una ceja.- Tu hombre no se va a mover de su zona de confort, eso te lo aseguro, así que tranquila.

-Sabaku no Kankuro…- un aura maligna inundó el lugar y varios papeles salieron volando incluyendo la revista del castaño.- O me prestas el auto o juro que te lo destrozo!

000

Ya en el estacionamiento, Kankuro le daba un sermón a Temari de cómo cuidar su auto, manejar con cuidado, etc…

-Ya basta Kankuro!- Temari ya estaba histérica por irse.- Te voy a devolver tu maldito auto sano y salvo, ¿quién crees que soy?!

En eso cuando Temari se disponía a subirse al auto de su hermano menor, el auto de su amado apareció frente a ella. Temari quedó completamente paralizada al ver a su hombre, y Kankuro le agradeció a todos los santos.

 _"Gracias Kamisama! T_T"_

Shikamaru se bajó de su vehículo y Temari se acercó hacia él, no podía evitar su emoción al verlo.

 _"*sigh* no sé que efecto provoca él en mí, pero me hace actuar como una verdadera quinceañera"_ pensó la chica mientras saludaba a Shikamaru una vez que llegó hacia su posición.

-Así que estuviste- hablaron al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Me dijeron que estuviste en mi casa.- dijo finalmente Temari.

-Sí.- respondió el Nara mirándola.

-Justo iba a ir a verte.- Temari se puso algo nerviosa al recordar el por qué lo había ido a ver en primer lugar.

-Hmp, parece que te gané.- se burló el pelinegro. Temari ahogó una risita.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Yo quería invitarte a comer.

-Me encantaría.- dijo coqueta Temari, pero la ilusión se le fue al inodoro al escuchar una carraspera. Shikamaru también lo notó y miró hacia dónde estaba Kankuro.

-Que hay Nara, ¿ya no saludas a tu cuñado?- Kankuro se hizo el ofendido. Shikamaru se disculpó y lo saludó como correspondía.- Así que… por fin se juntaron.

-Sí.- dijo el Nara, luego se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo.- umm… ¿me prestas a Temari? Te juro que te la devuelvo en una hora.

-Si quieres llévatela toda la noche, con el geniecito que la tienes.

Temari bufó molesta. Iba a responder, pero Shikamaru la agarró de la mano y se la llevó rápidamente a su auto mientras se despedía de Kankuro.

-Aprovechemos de huir.- le susurró el Nara a su chica, ésta obedeció y no opuso resistencia.

-Portense bien! No me la embarazes Nara! No quiero ser tío tan pronto!- se burló el castaño mientras el Nara encendía el auto y Temari lo miraba asesinamente.- También te quiero hermanita!

000

Benjiro había ido a ver a Temari, sinceramente había quedado nervioso de la otra noche, no quería provocarle problemas a su amada. Kankuro lo atendió y el castaño se disculpó por la hora, pero necesitaba urgente hablar con Temari.

-Temari no está, salió.- le informó el castaño.

-¿pero puedo esperarla?- dijo el chico urgido.- Mira yo me siento allí y no molesto a nadie.

-Oye viejo, yo creo que es mejor que te vayas, además de seguro tiene para rato, tú sabes como es ella.

Benjiro miró fijamente a Kankuro.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?- preguntó ansioso el muchacho.

-Nope…- Kankuro se hizo el loco, pero no le salió.

-¿Salió con Shikamaru?- Benjiro no era ningún idiota, era demasiado obvio.

-Sip.- respondió sincero el castaño. Benjiro asintió, se despidió de Kankuro y se dispuso a irse.- Oye Ben.

El castaño se giró a verlo.

-No me gusta meterme en este tipo de enredos, pero… sinceramente hablando y por tu bien, yo creo que lo mejor es que te olvides de ella viejo. Ella está enamorada hasta las patas de ese vago de Shikamaru, creeme, jamás en mi vida la había visto así.- expresó Kankuro al analizar todo el comportamiento de su hermana mayor desde que llegó a Konoha.

-No puedo Kankuro, no puedo.- en eso el muchacho traspasó la puerta y desapareció en el ascensor.

000

Kabuto había ido nuevamente a reclutar a Rokujo, pero esta vez para algo más grande.

-¿Puedo contar contigo?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Por supuesto Kabuto-san, ¿Cuándo sería?- preguntó el hombre ansioso.

-El próximo 3 de Enero, así que prepárate, porque se te viene duro. Tendrás que enfrentarte a él y no te puedo asegurar que salgas vivo.- le advirtió Kabuto.- Lo que si puedo asegurarte es que Orochimaru-sama te recompensará de una manera que ni te imaginas, si logras el objetivo.

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo el hombre decidido.

-Y no te preocupes, no estarás solo en esto, pero quiero que te enfoques en tu objetivo. Eliminar a Minato Uzumaki- Kabuto lo dijo de una forma totalmente fría y sombría, que incluso al mismo Rokujo se le calaron los huesos.

000

Al otro día, era la hora de almuerzo en Senju y Benjiro había ido a buscar a Temari. Ésta al divisarlo lo llamó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Vine a hablar contigo.- su semblante estaba algo molesto.

-dime.

Benjiro respiró profundo.

-Temari yo… no quiero volver a verte nunca más!- dijo el chico decidido. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba eso para nada.

Mientras tanto Kiba espiaba a la pareja con binoculares, definitivamente esto olía a pelea. Estaba tan concentrado que ni sintió cuando Kenjiro se le apareció por detrás y lo asustó. Casi se le caen los binoculares, pero afortunadamente, gracias a sus reflejos, los pudo salvar.

-¿Y a quién andas espiando tú?- dijo divertido el castaño mientras miraba a su amigo.

-A nadie, ¿qué te importa?- Kiba retomó su labor.- Uy, Temari-chan está discutiendo con el tipo ese que pone la música en "Will of Fire"

-Detesto a ese idiota, se cree mucho porque trabaja en esa picantería.- se quejó Kenjiro.

-Ha! Ya quisieras trabajar allí Ken.- se burló Kiba.

-Sí claro, oye… supe que volviste con Tamaki.

Kiba bajó los binoculares y se volteó a verlo.

-Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?

-Nah, que va! Estoy feliz por ti hermano.- dijo alegre el muchacho mientras chocaba puños con Kiba.

-Ben, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Temari no entendía la reacción de su amigo.

-Eso, que ya no quiero ser nada tuyo! No quiero ser tu amigo ni nada, quiero estar lejos de ti ok?!- Benjiro comenzó a alzar la voz, ya no aguantaba más, no podía soportar que Temari estuviera con Shikamaru y el ver que tenía cero posibilidad con la rubia le destrozaba el corazón.

-Pero Ben-

-No Temari! No puedo ser tu amigo, lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté, pero no puedo… yo te amo Temari, estoy enamorado de ti y no soporto verte con él! No… lo mejor es que nos separemos. Adiós.- en eso el castaño se dio media vuelta y se retiro del instituto. Temari no hallaba que decir ni que hacer.

 _"Es mi culpa… ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta?"_ se lamentaba la rubia, ella quería mucho al castaño, eso no lo negaba, pero jamás iba a corresponderle y lo peor de todo es que ella siempre fue consciente de los sentimientos del muchacho hacia ella, pero siempre creyó que se le pasaría, que equivocada estaba, ahora se sentía pésimo, sentía que sólo había pensado en ella y no en Benjiro, y todo lo que sufría cada vez que ella le hablaba de Shikamaru, cada vez que salía con él, todas las veces que lo plantó por él, había sido una completa egoísta y lo peor era que… al percatarse de esto recién ahora… ya era demasiado tarde.

000

Gaara y Matsuri estaban en el salón de clases besándose cuando de repente Ino y Tenten entraron y al ver a la pareja besándose tan apasionadamente ambas se llevaron las manos a la boca.

-Oops!- exclamaron ambas chicas.

Gaara y Matsuri se separaron al instante y miraron a las chicas avergonzados.

-Lo sentimos chicos, no sabíamos que estaban… ocupados…- dijo Tenten burlesca.

-Ya Tenten, no seas pesada.- Ino le dio un codazo mientras se acercaba a la pareja y los felicitaba, mientras Tenten iba hacia su pupitre a buscar algo.- Felicidades chicos, me alegra que se hayan reconciliado.

-Gracias, Ino-chan.- dijo la castaña con la mirada algo baja y de la mano de Gaara.

-Bueno, para que vean que no soy tan bruja como creen también los voy a felicitar.- dijo Tenten alegre mientras se acercaba hacia los chicos.- Felicidades Matsuri!

Tenten abrazó a la castaña sorprendiendola un poco.

-Gr-gracias Tenten.- Matsuri sinceramente estaba un poco perpleja por la reacción de la castaña chocolate. Luego miró a su novio.- Vamos Gaara?

El chico asintió y se despidió caballerosamente de Ino y Tenten con una reverencia y se fue con su chica.

-*suspiro* se ven tan lindos juntos.- dijo Ino.

-Siiii.- Tenten no podía aguantar la risa, pero lo disimuló bien frente a su amiga.

Ya afuera del edificio de los salones de clases, Gaara y Matsuri notaron que varios chicos los seguían y no comprendían el por qué. De repente, comenzaron a burlarse de ellos. En eso Kiba y Tamaki aparecieron de entre la multitud.

-Oi!- los llamó Kiba.

-Chicos, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué se rién de nosotros?!- Matsuri estaba nerviosísima.

-Por esto!- Tamaki volteó a Matsuri y le sacó un papel de su espalda.

"AMO AL FRIKI SUBNORMAL" decía el papel.

Matsuri y Gaara abrieron los ojos de par en par, y la muchacha se sintió tan avergonzada que salió corriendo.

-Matsuri!- Gaara salió corriendo tras ella, mientras todos seguían burlándose.

-Cierren la boca imbéciles!- Kiba comenzó a perseguir a todos los idiotas que se estaban burlando de sus amigos. En eso, llegaron Shino y Yukata. Tamaki les comentó lo ocurrido mientras miraban nerviosos como Kiba casi mataba a uno de los chicos que se burlaron de Gaara y Matsuri.

-¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil de la broma?- se quejó Tamaki mientras estrujaba el papel.

-¿No reconoces la letra?- preguntó Yukata. Tamaki no había pensado en eso y abrió el papel, pero la letra no le sonaba para nada. En eso, Shino intervino.

-Es de Tenten-chan.- acotó el castaño.

-¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambas chicas.

Una vez que Kiba se tranquilizó, Tamaki le comentó lo que había descubierto Shino, por lo que el castaño, molesto, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el salón 3-1 que era dónde de seguro estaban esas brujas.

Como el timbre ya había sonado y la mayoría de los alumnos del salón 3-1 ya estaban sentados, Kiba entró furioso con el papel en mano y se dirigió hacia dónde estaban Ino y Tenten.

-Esta vez se pasaron de la raya par de brujas!- exclamó Kiba mientras todos se volteaban a verlo- No se van a salir de esta tan fácilmente.

Ino quedó con cara de ¿Qué rayos? Mientras que Tenten tragó saliva.

 _"Ay, en la que me metí…"_ pensó nerviosa la castaña.

000

Temari, Hinata y Sakura habían ido a pasar la tarde en casa de la pelirrosa, mientras Temari les contaba su reconciliación con Shikamaru en la cocina de la pelirrosa, el timbre de la casa de los Haruno sonó de repente.

-Bah, ¿quien será?- dijo Sakura mientras dejaba a sus amigas en la cocina e iba a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta y vió quién era se sorprendió bastante.- ¿Shikamaru?

-Que hay Sakura!- la saludó el Nara.- ¿Tienes un minuto?

Sakura asintió y atendió al Nara en el patio de su casa, en eso Shikamaru le explicó que estaba participando en un concurso de cortometrajes y que tenía pensado hacer un corto de terror y que quería que ella fuese la protagonista de su historia, ya que encajaba perfecto con el perfil que él buscaba en su protagonista, la típica loca histérica chillona, claro que esto último no se lo menciónó, no si quería seguir con vida.

-Vaya… no sé que decir.- Sakura estaba sinceramente en las nubes. ¿Actuar? ¿Y más encima en una película? Esto parecía un sueño.- Pero yo nunca he actuado!

-Vamos Sakura, recuerda que actuaste un par de veces en las obras de la secundaria.- dijo el Nara recordando aquellos tiempos.- y a mí parecer, lo hacías bastante bien.

Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida.

 _"¿De verdad se acuerda de eso? Osea que… ¿Sí me miraba?!"_ un leve rubor se asomó en la mejillas de Sakura, pero gracias al cielo Shikamaru no se percató.

-Mira, lo que quiero que hagas, es que tomes este texto, lo leas y me digas si te parece hacer el papel de- Shikamaru no tenía intención de obligarle, simplemente quería que la muchacha leyera el guión y analizara si le agradaba hacer el papel, pero Sakura se encargó de joderle todo el yoga al Nara.

-Acepto!- exclamó la chica mientras le quitaba el guión.

-¿Eh?- Shikamaru puso ojos de puntos.- ¿Estás segura?

-Si! Por supuesto! Desde hoy empiezo a memorizármelo!- Sakura prácticamente se aferró al guión, asi que Shikamaru simplemente decidió aprovechar el entusiasmo de la chica, además que estaba más que claro que si se le ocurría la brillante idea de quitárselo terminaría de seguro sin brazo.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina de los Haruno, Temari y Hinata se preguntaban dónde rayos estaba su amiga, ya que se había tardado demasiado, por lo que ambas chicas decidieron ir a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta ambas vieron que la pelirrosa estaba en el patio de su casa conversando con…

-¿Shikamaru?- exclamó Temari sorprendida al ver a su hombre en la casa de su amiga.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Temari tuvo que contener el impulso de correr hacia los brazos de su hombre, por lo que solo se acercó a él… a paso rápido. Cuando llegó a la posición del Nara lo recibió con un dulce beso en los labios mientras que Shikamaru rodeaba su cintura y le devolvía el beso.

-Hola.- la saludó el chico cuando se separó de ella.- Vine a ver a Sakura por el asunto de la película.

-Ya veo, ¿Vas a "Will of Fire" hoy? Escuché que hay evento.- dijo la muchacha, tratando de no sonar tan obvia, pero… últimamente ese hombre le estaba desbordando las emociones, ya casi ni se sentía ella misma.

-No lo sé, es que tengo que ir a buscar unos focos. Ya comenzamos a conseguirnos la indumentaria para empezar a preparar el set de grabación.- le explicó el chico a su novia.- Pero te llamo a la noche.

-Bien, espero tu llamado.- le dijo coqueta la rubia mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Shikamaru se tuvo que mentalizar para no caer rendido ante ella, tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, pero tenía que admitir que aquella tentación le costaba un mundo ignorarla.

-Adiós.- se despidió el Nara de su amada nuevamente con un apasionado beso.

 _"Aguanta Shikamaru aguanta!"_ fue un martirio soltarla, sinceramente prefería mandar al diablo sus planes y largarse con su rubia, pero… responsabilidad ante todo… _"¿QUIÉN MIERDA SOY?!"_ , en eso el Nara se despidió de Sakura y Hinata, se subió a su auto y se retiró de la casa de la pelirrosa.

000

Benjiro había llegado un poco de mal genio a "Will of Fire" después de su discusión con Temari. En eso, su abuelo le dijo que una jovencita lo estaba esperando ya que quería hablar con él.

-Si es Temari dile que no estoy!- exclamó el chico mientras se giraba y se encontraba frente a frente con una pelinegra.

-No te preocupes, no soy Temari, Ben.- dijo Fumiko divertida. Benjiro quedó perplejo al ver a la pelinegra- ¿Tienes un minuto? Tengo algo que ofrecerte.

En eso Ben miró a su abuelo, quién captó la indirecta y se retiró dejando solos a los jóvenes. Benjiro le ofreció a Fumiko sentarse en la barra para estar más cómodos.

-Bueno seré breve.- dijo Fumiko una vez que se sentó.- ¿Tú me puedes contestar una pregunta?

-Mira Fumiko, no quiero ser descortés, pero si es sobre Shikamaru, o Temari, o todo el enredo entre ustedes prefiero que te devuelvas por dónde viniste.- dijo Benjiro lo más cortés que pudo, sinceramente ya estaba harto de ese trío amoroso.

-No tontito, ay sabía que te ibas a poner así.- expresó divertida la pelinegra.

-Bueno, no te equivocaste. Yo ya estoy aburrido de esos dos, así que decidí olvidarme de Temari.

-Yo no vine a hablarte de Temari, tonto, vine a ofrecerte trabajo.- dijo seria Fumiko mirándolo fijamente.

Benjiro se quedó mirándola sin comprender. ¿Trabajo? ¿Y que clase de trabajo podría ofrecerle Fumiko Uchiha? Esperaba que de sicario no…

-Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?- preguntó cauto el joven.

-Mira, yo próximamente… bueno en realidad el 8 de Enero, voy a estar de cumpleaños y quiero dar una fiesta a todo dar.- explicó la Uchiha.- y quiero que tú me pongas la música. Lo que sí, me gustaría saber cuanto cobras, aunque de seguro con tu fama y talento debes de cobrar bastante caro.

-Bueno no tanto, aunque la verdad yo no coloco música en fiestas desde hace rato.- expresó el muchacho, ya que la última vez que había hecho eso había sido antes de venirse a Konoha.- Desde que estaba en el País del Viento.

-¿Eres del País del Viento? ¿Igual que Temari?!- exclamó sorprendida la chica.

-Sí, aunque ella es de Suna, yo soy de Roran, está al oeste de Suna.- detalló el muchacho algo fastidiado porque le nombrara a la rubia.

-Ah, claro, claro.- dijo la chica sin mayor interés en aprender la geografía del País del Viento.- Mira, si quieres te puedes tomar unos días para pensarlo, pero lo que yo quiero es dar una fiesta así a todo dar ya que van a ir como unas 80 personas más o menos y para mí Benjiro la música es fundamental.

-Pero claro.- concordó el muchacho.- Bueno… ¿y cúanto estás dispuesta a pagar?

-Bueno… no puedo más de 300 mil- dijo como si fuese poquito…

-¿300 mil?!- exclamó el muchacho sin poder creerlo.

-¿Muy poco? Ay es muy poco, pero sino va a tener que poner música el idiota de Sasuke.- se quejó la pelinegra.

-No, está super bien- Benjiro comenzó a emocionarse.- Me convenciste, acepto.

Fumiko quedó feliz, ahora sí que su fiesta iba a ser la mejor de todo Konoha.

000

Gaara y Matsuri habían decidido ir al departamento del chico a pasar la tarde, ya había oscurecido y ambos estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo comiendo unos emparedados que el mismo Gaara había preparado.

-Arigato Gaara, estaba muy rico.- agradeció la chica por el gesto de su novio.

-De nada.- respondió el pelirrojo algo avergonzado, no tenía mucha costumbre en que le alabaran sus habilidades culinarias.

-Gaara.- lo llamó Matsuri, el aludido volteó la cabeza hacia ella.- ¿Estás bien?

Matsuri lo preguntaba más que nada por lo que había ocurrido en el instituto con el dichoso papelito.

-Yo sí, ¿qué hay de ti?- Gaara miró fijo a su chica.

-Bueno, supongo que aún algo molesta por lo que pasó.- bufó la castaña. Gaara dejó su refresco a un lado y se acercó a ella para recostarse en sus piernas. Matsuri no se esperaba eso y se puso roja como tomate.

-Olvida lo que pasó Matsuri, no te amargues por cosas que no valen la pena.- acotó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba.- Me gusta verte sonreír, no me quites el privilegio de verte así.

Matsuri no sabía que rayos hacer, su corazón quería literalmente salírsele, en cualquier momento se le iba a parar, más aún cuando su pelirrojo le sonrió.

 _"Kyahhh! Me voy a morir! Me voy a morir!"_ Matsuri estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

Mientras tanto, Temari se arreglaba en su habitación para ir a "Will of Fire" se miraba una y otra vez al espejo, pero definitivamente necesitaba una opinión masculina.

-Gaara!- Temari llamó a la puerta de su hermano que estaba cerrada.

-Gaara! Es Temari-chan!- Matsuri prácticamente empujó a Gaara de sus piernas, no es que no le gustase que el pelirrojo estuviera allí sino que le daba vergüenza que Temari los viera en esa situación.

-Hmm.- gruñó Gaara mientras se reincorporaba.- oye… es mi pieza y hago lo que quiero.

En eso el pelirrojo se acercó peligrosamente a ella y atacó su boca. Matsuri quedó completamente paralizada y por supuesto que su cuerpo reaccionó solo y solo atinó a corresponderle mientras Temari aún seguía golpeando la puerta. Finalmente, la rubia se hartó y simplemente entró para encontrarse con tal escena… su hermanito menor comiéndose, literalmente, a besos a su novia.

-Gaara!- Temari quedó completamente desconcertada al ver eso. La pareja se separó al instante y Matsuri prácticamente se escondió detrás de la cama, estaba sumamente avergonzada mientras que Gaara miraba indiferente a Temari.

 _"Por Kami, este niño… se le están soltando todas las hormonas. Aunque… quién soy yo para quejarme…"_

000

Gaara había ido a dejar a Matsuri a su casa en el auto de Kankuro, un poco a regañadientes del castaño, pero al final cedió, con un poco de estímulo de Temari XD.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña, Gaara se bajó del vehículo para despedirse de ella en la puerta de su casa. En eso, se encontraron con Tamaki, quién iba muy bien arreglada.

-Hola chicos!- saludó alegre la castaña.

Ambos la saludaron cortésmente.

-¿Vas a algún lado amiga?- preguntó curiosa Matsuri.

-Sí, voy a "Will of Fire" con Kiba. A propósito ¿Cómo me veo?- Tamaki se dio una vuelta para que sus amigos la contemplaran.

-Te ves preciosa.- dijo Gaara naturalmente. Matsuri abrió los ojos de par en par y quedó mirándolo completamente desconcertada.

-Gr-gracias Gaara.- Tamaki no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco. En eso, como si hubiese sido invocado por Kamisama, Kiba tocó la bocina de su auto para que Tamaki fuera hacia él. La muchacha rápidamente se despidió de sus amigos y se fue con su chico.

Una vez que la pareja se perdió de vista Gaara miró a Matsuri quién tenía un semblante algo serio.

-¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo Matsuri?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender el cambio de actitud de su novia.

-¿Con que "preciosa" eh?- Matsuri miró fríamente a Gaara.

-Pues… se veía preciosa ¿no?- Gaara se encogió de hombros. Matsuri furiosa le plantó la reja en la cara.- Matsuri que…

-Buenas noches Sabaku no Gaara!- Matsuri se metió a su casa furiosa mientras el pelirrojo veía perplejo como la chica desaparecía por la puerta.

-Um… ¿dije algo malo?- se preguntó a si mismo, pero obviamente… nadie le iba a responder.

000

-No, no, no y no! He tenido un día espantoso!- se quejaba Shiho cuando Shikamaru la quiso invitar al evento de "Will of Fire".

-Vamos Shiho, piensa con la cabeza, tú últimamente has estado muy tensa estos días.- intentó razonar el pelinegro con ella, pues la chica había estado hacía poco en período de exámenes y casi no le había visto ni la uña.- Esto te va a servir para relajarte un poco.

-Sí claro, relajarme viendo un montón de tipas gordas gritando por una ropa que no se pueden ni poner.- se negó la rubia, ya que el famoso "evento" era un desfile de moda en la discoteque.- Olvidalo!

Shiho pasó de largo a Shikamaru y desapareció por la puerta de su habitación. Shikamaru ni se molestó en seguir insistiéndole, era como hablarle a una pared cuando a la rubia se le metía algo en la cabeza. En eso miró a Karin y Suigetsu que estaban sentados en el sofá.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? ¿Me acompañan?- ofreció el Nara.

-Mira Shikamaru, tú que eres tan brillante acércate.- Karin lo llamó para que se acercara. Shikamaru obedeció ingenuamente y se sentó frente a la pelirroja.- Mirame a la cara ¿ok?

-¿Para qué?- el Nara no entendía que pretendía la chica.

-Solo hazlo! Concentrate en mí y mírame.- insistió la chica. Shikamaru la miró fijo al igual que Karin a él, pasaron por lo menos 30 segundos sin que pasase nada.

-¿Qué pasa Karin? No te veo nada!

-SOBRE MI CADAVER ME LLEVAS A UN DESFILE DE MODA NARA!- Le chilló en plena cara la pelirroja. Shikamaru se cayó del sofá de la impresión y Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas.

-Haz lo que quieras!- Shikamaru se levantó del suelo y cuando se disponía a irse el peliblanco lo detuvo.

-Espera Shikamaru! Yo quiero ir!- dijo Suigetsu de repente. Tanto Shikamaru como Karin lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué ahora te gustan los desfiles de moda Suigetsu?!- expresó molesta la chica a su novio. El muchacho le dijo que ya que no tenían nada que hacer, no era mala idea ir. La muchacha en eso miró al Nara.- Suigetsu va contigo!

-Bien! Vamos solos compañero!- Shikamaru se lo iba a llevar, pero Karin se puso entremedio.

-Por ningún motivo! Yo voy también ¿me oyeron?!- dijo Karin totalmente fastidiada, era obvio que el idiota de su novio quería ir a ver a las "modelitos".

 _"Mendokusei… todas son iguales… dicen una cosa, te hacen el escandalo y después terminan haciendo todo lo contrario, *sigh*, mujeres…"_ pensó resignado el pelinegro.

 **Tu estás enamorado hasta las patas de una, así q no hables Shika XD.**

 **Perdon por la demora! Pero aquí les traje el Capi nuevo haha, para los ansiosos que lo estaban esperando, :D**

 **Se viene el desfile de moda en Will of Fire, que pasará? Kabuto está empezando a planear el secuestro de Hinata y tiene a Minato en la mira!**

 **Kari! Se reconciliaron nuestros enamorados! Era obvio que no iban a durar más de un capítulo peleados hahaha, el drama de Choji y Karui solo está comenzando, hay harto material allí, muahaha, besitos guapa adiós**

 **Bucki, termino la espera, subí Capi hahaha, y muchas gracias! Que bueno que te guste mi historia, algo larga, pero como he dicho en comentarios anteriores, a cada capítulo le pongo cariño, ojalá te siga entreteniendo, besitos**

 **Y a todos los que me leen y marcan como favorita mi historia también, besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	128. Capítulo 128

**Volvi! No dejaré que llegue Marzo y no subir capi nuevo ahaha, bien aquí está el desfile prometido, a ver que cositas sucederán aquí. Hago la advertencia de siempre. DOBLE LEMON! Sí leyeron bien doble lemon! como compensación por demorarme tanto en actualizar hahaha, y para los que no les guste, se lo saltan hihi. Ya sin más preambulos enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 128: Noche de moda en Will of Fire.**

-Que bueno que tu viejo te haya dejado salir.- dijo Naruto feliz a la entrada de la discoteque mientras abrazaba por detrás al amor de su vida.

-Sí... no podía creerlo! Tal parece que su aptitud cambió un poco desde el accidente.- Hinata giró la cabeza para mirarlo.- Aunque... no le dije que venía contigo.

-Hehe no te preocupes, yo entiendo.- dijo el rubio sonriendole a su chica.

En eso comenzó a mirar a los alrededores como buscando a alguien.

-Que raro.- expresó el rubio mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.- Shikamaru ya debería estar aquí.

-¿Entremos mejor?- le pidió la peliazul, ya que se estaba comenzando a aburrir de esperar al Nara.

-Hinata, si entramos Shikamaru me mata porque va a tener que pagar la entrada.

-Bueno que pague!- Hinata le hizo un puchero al cual el rubio no pudo resistir.

-Oi chicos!- Naruto llamó a los guardias.- Shikamaru va a venir, por favor déjenlo pasar!

-Sí, jefe.- dijo uno de los guardias mientras el rubio se perdía dentro de la discoteque con Hinata.- ¿Shikamaru? ¿y quién rayos es ese?

El otro guardia se encogió de hombros mientras el primero se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó el segundo una vez que pasaron unos minutos.

-Oops, me olvidé XD.

A unos metros de la entrada, Kenjiro llegó con Yakumo a la discoteque. Cuando se bajaron del auto el castaño notó un poco reacia a la chica, no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje, pero al parecer, había decidido hablar ahora mientras lo miraba fijo.

-Mira Kenjiro, no quiero que pienses cosas que no son.- le dijo firmemente la chica.- Si yo acepté venir a este desfile, fue porque no tenia nada más que hacer.

-Oi Yakumo, relájate! Si lo tengo más que claro.- dijo el chico relajadamente.

-Además, últimamente he cambiado mucho y no estoy para aguantar tu carácter.

-Pff, ¿mi carácter?- Kenjiro no podía creer lo que oía, ¿hablaba en serio?! Se tuvo que aguantar la risa.- Yakumo, relájate, si yo soy un niño bueno.

En eso el muchacho comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Un niño bueno…- dijo sarcásticamente la chica.- después de lo que me hiciste me dejaste curada de espanto.

Esto último lo decía por la última vez que habían salido, el chico, algo entonado, la había invitado a su casa y, por efecto del alcohol, había intentado sobrepasarse con ella, obviamente al otro día le pidió disculpas, pero desde ese allí que Yakumo quedó reacia con él.

-Vas a tener que hacer mucho mérito.- sentenció la muchacha.

-Bueno.- dijo Kenjiro encogiéndose de hombros.- Como tú quieras.

En eso intentó con su mano derecha tomar su rostro, pero la castaña lo interceptó con su mano.

-Te acercas un centímetro más y te voy a dar una patada "ahí" mismo ¿escuchaste?- Yakumo le sostuvo firmemente la mano y Kenjiro abrió los ojos completamente desconcertado.

-Okay… okay…- Kenjiro se alejó de ella levantando las manos en son de paz.- ¿Entremos mejor?

Yakumo lo pasó de largo y se dirigió a la entrada seguida por el castaño.

 _"Ayayayay, tan tímida que era y le salieron las garras… demonios…"_ pensó aburrido el castaño, esto tenía pinta a desastre.

Cuando Yakumo y Kenjiro desaparecieron por la puerta, cierta rubia y pelirrosa hicieron su aparición.

-Sakura no me tironees!- Se quejaba Temari de su amiga que prácticamente le estaba sacando el brazo.

-Ay! Que delicada!- Sakura le soltó el brazo y le sacó la lengua mientras entraba a la discoteque. Temari simplemente resopló por su infantil amiga mientras la seguía.

 _"Quien me manda a andar con niñitas de 17…"_ se quejó mentalmente la rubia mientras entraba.

000

El desfile de moda había iniciado y el más entusiasmado gritando era Fugaku, quién era mirado por sus dos hijos, los cuales estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué mierda estamos aquí Itachi?- susurró el Uchiha menor.

-Porque nuestro amado padre nos obligó a venir, a ti chantajeándote con la mesada y a mí… bueno…- el Uchiha mayor no hallaba que decir, Sasuke lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Y tan decente que te veías hermano…

-Deben ser los genes Uchiha…- Itachi miró a su hermanito acusadoramente.

-Tsk…

-Deja de hacerte el inocente Sasuke y aprovecha de mirar a tus modelitos antes de que llegue tu noviecita…- dijo Fumiko fastidiada mientras miraba el desfile.

-Hmp, no sabía que te gustaba ver modelos hermanita.- dijo burlón el pelinegro.

-Los desfiles de moda se hicieron para modelar ROPA! Que existan hombres imbéciles que lo toman como otra cosa no es culpa mía!- chilló la pelinegra mientras se levantaba a golpear a su hermano, pero Mikoto se interpuso.

-Por favor no peleen! Vinimos a ver un evento en familia y es lo que vamos a hacer ¿ME OYERON MOCOSOS?!- Bramó la matriarca de los Uchiha.

Los cuatro Uchihas la miraron con terror en sus ojos y se sentaron bien sentaditos en sus sillitas sin emitir sonido alguno.

Mientras los Uchihas se portaban bien, cierta parejita no se estaba portando para nada bien, Naruto y Hinata se estaban comiendo literalmente a besos. El rubio estaba extasiado, eran tan pocos los momentos que podían pasar así, juntos, expresándose su amor a flor de piel. Las traviesas manos del rubio oscilaban por el curvilíneo cuerpo de Hinata, por lo que la peliazul tuvo que poner freno antes de que terminaran haciendo una locura.

-Naruto-kun basta!- Hinata ya estaba con la respiración entrecortada.- Recuerda que vinimos a ver el desfile.

-A la mierda el desfile! Yo vine a estar contigo!- Naruto la ciñó en su cuerpo y nuevamente atacó sus labios. Hinata no se pudo resistir y rodeó su cuello para corresponderle con el mismo ahínco.

Nuevamente se estaban comiendo a besos y Hinata no hallaba que hacer ya que… a quién engañaba, no quería parar! Afortunamente un angelito cayó del cielo para que no cayera en el pecado.

-Naruto Uzumaki! Eres el peor amigo que existe!- se oyó la voz de Shikamaru.

Naruto y Hinata se separaron al instante.

-Oye Shikamaru! Yo te esperé 15 minutos afuera y nunca apareciste!- se defendió el rubio.

-Naruto no baka!- Karin lo agarró de la camisa.- Tuvimos que pagar entrada ¿sabes lo que es eso?!

-Muy feo viejo, eso no se hace.- acotó Suigetsu en apoyo de su novia.

-PERO SI LES DIJE A LOS GUARDIAS!- Naruto intentó explicarse, pero al final Shikamaru cortó el tema ya que no valía la pena ponerse a discutir por eso.

-¿Y como está el desfile?- preguntó el Nara a la pareja. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ya que… lo que menos le habían prestado atención había sido al desfile.

-Umm, no lo sé.- dijo avergonzada Hinata mientras abrazaba a Naruto.- Es que… Naruto-kun no me ha dejado verlo.

Naruto la miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada coqueta.

Fumiko, mientras aplaudía, no pudo evitar mirar hacia dónde estaba el grupo de Naruto y notar a cierto pelinegro. La muchacha se levantó al instante de su silla.

-Voy a saludar a una persona que conozco!- le dijo la muchacha a su familia mientras se dirigía hacia dónde estaba Shikamaru. Mikoto y Fugaku seguían embobados en el desfile mientras que Sasuke e Itachi notaron la presencia del Nara.

-Hmm, aquí va a arder Troya hermano.- expresó aburrido Sasuke.

-*sigh* tal parece.- acotó el Uchiha mayor.

Karin se puso a mirar la pista de baile que ahora se había transformado en un escenario para el desfile y pudo notar como el diablo se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Nara! La loca!- le susurró Karin a su compañero. Shikamaru miró atrás de Karin y no alcanzó ni a bufar cuando la Uchiha llegó a su posición.

-Shikamaru Nara! Que gusto verte! ¿Cómo estás?!- saludó alegre la Uchiha.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- Shikamaru intentaba ser lo más cordial que podía.

-Muy bien! Quién lo diría!- en eso la pelinegra miró al grupo.- que bueno chicos, así aprovecho de invitarlos a todos entonces!

-¿Adónde?- preguntó el Nara sin comprender nada, al igual que todos…

-Lo que pasa es que el 8 de Enero yo estoy de cumpleaños, y quiero hacer una fiesta bien así a todo dar! Quiero invitar a todo el mundo incluso a ti Karin!- explicó la Uchiha contenta.

-¿Una fiesta?!- A Karin se le iluminó la cara.

-Sí! Y adivinen quien va a poner la música?!

-¿Quién?!- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Benjiro!

-¿Benjiro?- Shikamaru quedó totalmente perplejo.

-Sí!- expresó Fumiko divertida mientras miraba fugazmente a Hinata de reojo.

-Estoy segura que trama algo.- le murmuró la peliazul a su novio.

-Ni que lo digas…- apoyó el rubio a su chica.

El desfile ya había terminado, y cierto par de amigas, que habían pasado por lo menos una hora en el baño debido a que cierta pelirrosa prácticamente quería volverse a arreglar, llegaron a la barra.

-Oye, ¿no se suponía que había un desfile?- preguntó la pelirrosa curiosa al ver que en la pista de baile había gente común y corriente bailando.

-Si no te hubieras prácticamente vuelto a hacer en el baño de seguro habríamos alcanzado a ver algo.- expresó fastidiada la rubia de Suna.

Sakura bufó y cuando desvió la mirada se encontró con una escenita que no le iba a gustar para nada a su amiga.

-Temari.- la llamó la pelirrosa algo molesta.

-¿Qué?- Temari estaba haciendo fila para pedir un trago.

-Adivina quién está molestando a tu novio.- espetó la pelirrosa. Temari reaccionó al instante y miró hacia dónde apuntaba Sakura. La sangre le hirvió cuando vió a Fumiko con Shikamaru, por lo que, con semblante molesto se dirigió hacia allá.

 _"Ahora qué rayos pretende esta mujer?!"_ Temari no era ninguna tonta, no es que le importara que Shikamaru y Fumiko se vieran o cruzaran palabra, sino que el solo hecho de mirarle la cara de fastidio a su novio le decía todo, estaba incómodo con la presencia de la pelinegra y eso se podía ver a distancia, por lo que su instinto protector la llevó molesta hacia allá.

Como si fuese un imán, Benjiro notó la presencia de Temari y la siguió con la mirada, estaba molesta por algo, y eso lo preocupó un poco.

-Por favor Benjiro, no seas masoquista.- se quejó Neji al ver como su amigo se embobaba con la rubia de Suna.

-Soy masoquista! Me encanta sufrir! Es más me pongo agujas en los pies para sufrir más!- se quejó el castaño.

-Deja de mirar a Temari-chan, ya todo está dicho!

-Estará todo muy dicho, pero eso no quita que… me encanta mirarla.- Benjiro no podía evitarlo, iba a ser imposible sacársela de su cabeza.

-Que guapo te ves Shikamaru, ¿te cortaste el pelo?- Fumiko intentó tocárselo.

-No.- respondió el Nara mientras le hacía el quite.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se oyó una dulce, pero firme voz detrás de ellos.

-Temari! Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la Uchiha con ironía.

Temari se colocó entre ella y Shikamaru y éste, aliviado, rodeó la cintura de su chica para abrazarla. Fumiko no pudo evitar sentir rabia ante eso, pero no iba a perder la compostura.

-Bien, ¿y tú?- saludó Temari a la pelinegra.

-Yo, fantástico! Tomando en cuenta varios factores, por ejemplo, que estoy sola! La verdad que estoy feliz-

-Ha sido un gusto verte Fumiko.- la interrumpió Shikamaru secamente, él conocía muy bien a esa mujer y sabía que cada palabra que salía de su boca no eran más que mentiras. Sinceramente… ya no le creía nada!

-¿Sí?- Fumiko lo miró un poco más seria, pero sus ojos delataban furia.- Igualmente Shikamaru. Sabes que Temari, yo creo que sería bueno que Shikamaru te contara el asunto de la fiesta.

Temari miró a Shikamaru sin comprender, éste sólo miró a Fumiko molesto.

-Ay que buena está la música!- Fumiko se hizo la desentendida.- Tengo tantas ganas de bailar! Con permiso! Adiós Shikamaru! ;)

Fumiko se fue a la pista de baile a bailar dejando con un amargo sabor de boca tanto a Temari como a Shikamaru. En eso, el Nara tomó la mano de su mujer y la saludó como corresponde.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el moreno mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-*suspiro* bien, pero me fastidia esa mujer.- bufó Temari.

-Ya, no le hagas caso, tú sabes que lo hace a propósito, no le des en el gusto.- Shikamaru comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su chica.

-Temari.- la interrumpió Hinata.- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?- preguntó curiosa la chica mientras se separaba del Nara, a regañadientes de éste.

-Sakura!- llamó la peliazul a su otra amiga también.- Sakura, ¿nos acompañas?

-No, voy a buscar a Sasuke.- se rehúso la pelirrosa y se puso en marcha en búsqueda de su novio.

-Bueno, ven Temari!- Hinata prácticamente la tuvo que tironear para despegarla de Shikamaru.

000

-¿NA-NANI?!- Chilló Temari en el baño cuando Hinata le contó la noticia.

-Eso dijo Fumiko, Temari, que Benjiro-kun le iba a poner la música en su fiesta de cumpleaños.- explicó Hinata.- Yo no sé que opinas tú, pero yo lo encuentro medio sospechoso.

-Pero como Benjiro… argh!- Temari ahora estaba más que furiosa, ¿qué mierda pretendía Fumiko?!

-Hola chicas!- saludó Yakumo cuando entró al baño y las divisó.

-Hola Yakumo-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-Lo mismo que ustedes.- dijo la muchacha mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-¿A sí?- Temari logró relajarse un poco.- ¿ y se puede saber con quién viniste?

-Con Kenjiro

Hinata y Temari se miraron.

-Parece que volvimos a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra.- se quejó Temari un poco preocupada.

-No se preocupen, esta vez voy a saltar la piedra justo antes de caerme al suelo.- dijo decidida la castaña. No iba a permitir que Kenjiro jugara con ella, o la tomaba en serio o simplemente lo mandaría al diablo definitivamente.

000

Temari y Shikamaru decidieron irse temprano de la discoteque ya que el muchacho tenía pensado llevar a Temari a otro lugar.

-Y… ¿Adónde tienes pensado llevarme?- preguntó coqueta la rubia mirando fijamente a su hombre mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Sorpresa.- dijo simplemente el Nara mientras se alejaba de ella y se dirigía hacia su auto. Abrió la puerta del copiloto e invitó a la muchacha a subirse. Temari sonrió y se subió al automóvil completamente curiosa y ansiosa por saber adónde irían.

000

Mientras tanto, dentro de la discoteque, todo el mundo bailaba, Hinata y Naruto prácticamente estaban bailando por toda la discoteque, no iban a desaprovechar ningún minuto de estar juntos, por otro lado Kenjiro bailaba junto a Yakumo y mientras se acercaba a la castaña la miró fijamente.

-Que bueno que quisiste venir conmigo a la discoteque.- le dijo sensualmente el muchacho.

-Mira te voy a dar un consejo Kenjiro.- le advirtió Yakumo algo seria.

-Hmm, depende, no me gustan mucho los consejos.- bromeó el chico.

-Fijate que te lo voy a dar igual.- dijo decidida la muchacha sin quitarle la vista de encima.- No quiero que te pases ningún rollo conmigo porque no quiero ningún problema ¿escuchaste?

-ok…- asintió el muchacho, Yakumo iba a alejarse, pero Kenjiro la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.- Oye, y ¿eso que significa?

-Significa fíjate, que respetes mi espacio personal!- Yakumo quitó sus manos de su cintura y se alejó hacia la barra.

Kenjiro simplemente bufó, esta chica estaba demasiado reacia. En eso vió a otra chica y la invitó a bailar un rato mientras Yakumo se enfriaba un poco.

Yakumo iba hacia la barra, pero se topó sin querer con Suigetsu y Karin.

-Rai!- la reconoció el peliblanco.

-¿Cómo que Rai?! ¿A quién estás saludando?!- se quejó Karin.

-Que hay Rai! ¿Cómo estás?!- saludó alegre el muchacho a Yakumo.

Yakumo abrió los ojos de par en par aterrada.

 _"Oh no…"_ pensó la muchacha.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?!- le preguntó Karin a la chica, ya molesta porque su novio saludara a aquella muchacha como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-No, yo creo que ustedes me están confundiendo con alguien.- se hizo la desentendida la castaña.

-Rai, como tan mala memoria! Soy yo! Suigetsu!- intentó hacerla recordar el peliblanco.

-Yo no me llamo Rai, en serio!- Yakumo intentaba por todos los medios convencer a Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu! ¿Quién es esta tipa?!- Karin ya lo estaba mirando con furia.- Dime!

Suigetsu le explicó que Yakumo era amiga de sus amigos y que se la habían presentado la otra vez. Yakumo seguía negando tal cosa, no permitiría por nada del mundo que la descubrieran. Sí… efectivamente, Yakumo Kurama era Rai, una escapatoria a su monótona vida, pero obviamente no iba a permitir que Suigetsu arruinara su fachada. Por lo que se despidió y se alejó de ellos.

-Que raro…- Suigetsu se rascó la cabeza, habría jurado que era la misma chica. Karin no soportó más estar en esa discoteque y prácticamente arrastró a Suigetsu fuera de ésta.

Por su parte, Kenjiro estaba feliz bailando con una muchacha bien apegaditos. Yakumo, molesta, los separó al instante.

-Te dejo un minuto solo y ya te pones a bailar con otra.- espetó molesta la castaña.

-Bueno, ¿ y qué tiene?- Kenjiro se encogió de hombros. Luego le preguntó por Suigetsu, ya que había divisado desde la pista su breve charla con el peliblanco.

-No es nada Kenjiro, el tipo me confundió con alguien más.

-Ya veo, bueno… sigamos bailando.- Kenjiro intentó tomar a Yakumo nuevamente por la cintura, pero la chica se rehusó, sinceramente quería irse a su casa.- Vamos, un ratito.

-Esta bien, pero la última!- aceptó Yakumo, aunque tenía que admitir que aquel encuentro con Suigetsu la había dejado intranquila, ahora se tendría que ir con cuidado si no quería que la descubrieran.

000

-¿Y mi sorpresa?- preguntó traviesa la rubia una vez que llegó junto a Shikamaru a la Roca Hokage.

-Calma, no seas impaciente.- Shikamaru la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

-*sigh* me encanta este lugar.- expresó tranquila la rubia.- Me trae recuerdos.

Temari miró de reojo a Shikamaru y éste simplemente sonrió.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?- preguntó el chico.

 _\- Es bellísimo, Konoha se ve espléndida.- dijo la chica emocionada, sinceramente no se esperaba tal panorama._

 _\- Me alegra mucho que te guste.- dijo Shikamaru mientras la miraba dulcemente, la chica le sonrió, esta noche no podía ser más perfecta.- Hm, no sabes lo que me fascina verte sonreír así._

 _Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando el Nara comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella. Con el dorso de su mano derecha acarició la mejilla izquierda de la rubia, podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su mejilla por el rubor en ellas. Ahora se miraban fijamente, sus típicas miradas en las que ambos se perdían en el otro. Shikamaru comenzó a acercarse a los labios de su amada cerrando sus ojos, cuando estaba rozando su nariz Temari apartó el rostro avergonzada._

-Sí, recuerdo que intentaste besarme y yo no te deje.- Temari se apartó de él coquetamente mientras se iba a sentar a aquella banquita dónde Shikamaru había abierto sus regalos el día de su cumpleaños.

Bien… Shikamaru se tuvo que sacar su chaqueta ya que… sinceramente se estaba comenzando a acalorar y ya ni siquiera sabía que decirle a su chica, cómo esta mujer lograba ponerlo tan nervioso por Kami!. Se sentó junto a ella y la miró.

-Temari yo…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, definitivamente se había puesto nervioso.

-Dime.- lo incitó la rubia.

Shikamaru iba a hablar, pero su rubia se acercó a él y atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso, Shikamaru por supuesto que le correspondió y cuando Temari se separó de él le sonrió.

-Ahora podrás jactarte de que me besaste en la Roca Hokage.- expresó traviesa Temari.

Shikamaru sonrió y comenzó a sacar algo de su chaqueta.

-Te traje esto.- dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se la pasaba a Temari.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Ábrelo.

Temari abrió la cajita para encontrarse con un hermoso collar de plata y una nota. La chica la tomó y leyó su contenido.

-"Pase lo que pase, quiero estar para siempre contigo, feliz cumplemes, Shikamaru"- Temari miró confusa a su hombre.

-Hoy cumplimos dos meses de estar juntos, así que… quise hacerte un regalo.- dijo el muchacho algo sonrojado.

-Shika… no sé que decirte…- Temari tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse también, era un momento demasiado tierno y no sabía como reaccionar. Por Kami que le costaban estas cosas… Tomó su cadenita y se la pasó a Shikamaru.- ¿Me ayudas?

-Sí, claro.- respondió el chico tomando la cadena. Temari le dio la espalda y Shikamaru le colocó el collar, recogió el pelo de la chica y no pudo evitar excitarse al sentir su exquisito aroma que emanaba de su sexy cuello. Comenzó a besarlo y Temari al sentir los labios de su hombre en su piel comenzó a excitarse también, era increíble como este hombre la volvía loca casi con solo tocarla. Shikamaru con su mano izquierda tomó del mentón a Temari para guiar su cabeza hacia los labios de él y juntó sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un beso largo y apasionado. La temperatura comenzó a subírseles a ambos y Shikamaru, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de Temari, comenzó a empujarla hacia el pasto, dónde la recostó suavemente. Sin parar de besar a su chica comenzó a acariciar cada rincón de su curvilíneo cuerpo. Temari estaba extasiada, rara vez Shikamaru tomaba el control, por lo general era ella la que lo despojaba de su ropa y le hacía el amor, pero ésta vez simplemente actuaría como princesa y se dejaría llevar por su hombre. Shikamaru se separó de ella y la ayudó a sacarse su chaqueta junto con su blusa de tirantes, dejándola solamente con su sexy sostén. Shikamaru comenzó a besar la piel de Temari provocando un buen par de gemidos por parte de la rubia, en especial cuando el Nara comenzó a sobajear sus pechos por sobre el sostén. Por Kami que estorbaba esa maldita prenda! Shikamaru alzó a Temari un poco para desabrocharle el sostén y reclamar su premio, miró descaradamente sus bellos pechos y se excitó más aún al ver sus pezones completamente erectados, no perdió tiempo y atacó sus senos al instante, lamiéndolos y succionandolos sin piedad.

-Ahh, Shika…- Temari no podía entender como este hombre la hacía sentir así cada vez que le hacía el amor, ya lo habían hecho tantas veces que pensaba que a estas alturas su cuerpo ya estaría acostumbrado, pero no! Cada vez que este hombre la acariciaba y la excitaba se sentía casi como si fuese la primera vez, y eso que aún ni siquiera la había penetrado.

Shikamaru sin dejar de besar los pechos de la rubia comenzó a bajarle su falda y sus braguitas. Una vez que la tuvo completamente desnuda siguió besando cada rincón de su bello cuerpo, la tenía todita para él y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Temari no encontraba justo que ella estuviera en cueros y él campante con su ropa, por lo que lo empujó para ella quedar sobre él.

-Mujer, no soportas no tener el control.- se burló el Nara.

-Hmm, no es eso, es que me parece injusto que tú seas el único que se deleita la vista con mi cuerpo.- se defendió la rubia mientras despojaba al Nara bruscamente de su polera, tanto fue que por un minuto pensó que se la iba a sacar a jirones, afortunadamente para su prenda no fue así. En eso, la rubia comenzó a atacar el bien formado abdomen de su novio provocando que ahora él gimiera con cada caricia de su sensual rubia. Terminó por quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer y antes de que siquiera comenzara a masajear su miembro el Nara nuevamente la dió vuelta para posicionarla por debajo de él.

-Lo siento princesa, pero hoy te vas a comportar como tal mientras tu súbdito hace todo el trabajo.- le dijo sensualmente el chico mirándola penetrantemente. Temari quedó embobada mirándolo, por Kami! No lo iba a reconocer jamás en la vida, pero la excitaba a morir el verlo con actitud dominante.

-Hmp, como quieras.- aceptó la rubia sin chistar.

Shikamaru no perdió el tiempo y posicionó su duro miembro en la húmeda cavidad de ella, comenzó a besarla mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con lentas, pero profundas estocadas.

-Ahhh!- Temari vió literalmente estrellas, le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera lenta, pero exquisitamente excitante, la estaba volviendo literalmente loca.- Entra más Shika!

Shikamaru obedeció y comenzó a entrar más profundo aún, acelerando un poco las embestidas.

-Por Kami Temari, estás exquisita…- Shikamaru podía sentir como su miembro estaba completamente empapado de la esencia de su mujer, no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a acelerar más aún, volviendo más loca a su rubia, quién atrapó su cintura con sus piernas, no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo.

-Más fuerte Shika! Más fuerte!- Temari se aferró al muchacho mientras el chico, obediente, cumplía sus deseos y comenzaba a embestirla desaforadamente. Parecía un verdadero animal en celo, pero a su rubia le fascinaba que le hiciera el amor así… salvajemente!

Mientras seguía penetrándola con furor comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo de su chica se tensaba, ya le faltaba poco al igual que a él.

-Ah! Shika, ya… ahhhhhhhh…- Temari llegó al orgasmo mientras su cavidad atrapaba el miembro de su hombre y lo empapaba más aún de su esencia, Shikamaru no paró de embestirla hasta que por fin él también llegó a su orgasmo llenándola por completo con su semen. Ambos estuvieron por lo menos dos minutos acompasando sus respiraciones. Temari abrazó a su chico, quién aún no se apartaba de ella. Shikamaru se levantó un poco para mirarla y juntar su frente con la de ella como siempre lo hacían cada vez que terminaban tal acto de amor.

-Feliz cumplemes, Temari.- dijo el chico sonriéndole de lado.

-Feliz cumplemes, mi amor.- Temari le respondió dulcemente y nuevamente atrapó sus labios, pero esta vez en un tierno y dulce beso.

000

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, era una sensación tan exquisita, estaba vuelta loca con su tacto. Sakura disfrutaba cada caricia de aquel hombre y sus gemidos retumbaban por toda su habitación, el muchacho comenzó a atacar su cuello, el punto débil de la chica y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Ay Sasuke! Eres el mejor en esto.- expresó extasiada la pelirrosa.

-No soy Sasuke.- pudo oír la voz del muchacho que la estaba haciendo ver estrellas, y definitivamente no era la voz de su novio sino…

-Shikamaru?!- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mientras el Nara abandonaba su cuello y la miraba fijamente a los ojos con aquella mirada penetrante que tantas veces la volvió loca en la secundaria.

En eso le sonrió de lado y Sakura no se pudo resistir.

-Al diablo! Ven aquí!- Sakura tomó del rostro al pelinegro y comenzó literalmente a comérselo a besos.

Despertó completamente desconcertada por lo que acababa de soñar, se reincorporó en su cama y no pudo evitar emitir un comentario en voz alta.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso…?- preguntó al aire, y casi se le salió el alma cuando le respondieron.

-Sí, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Kyahh!- Chilló la pelirrosa aterrada al ver que alguien estaba en su habitación, pero cuando vió que era su perezosa amiga se calmó un poco.- ¿Karito? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hmm, vine a pedirte tu cámara de video.- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Para qué?!

-Shikamaru me lo pidió, necesita conseguirse varias cámaras para el tema de su película y recordó que tú tenías una, así que me pidió de favor si te la podía pedir prestada.- explicó tranquila la castaña.

-Pero… ¿por qué no me la pidió él mismo?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-¿Decepcionada?- preguntó suspicaz la chica.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse descubierta y más aún cuando vino a su mente el sueño que acababa de tener con el Nara.

-¿Debo preocuparme de que tengas sueños mojados con mi mejor amigo Sakura?- preguntó Karito sin tapujos.

-Ay Karito! Sólo fue un sueño idiota nada más!- se intentó zafar la chica.- Como ayer vino a verme por lo de la película y después estuve con mi Sasuke, de seguro se me mezclaron cosas y terminé soñando algo estúpido.

Karito enarcó una ceja no muy convencida.

-No me mires así! Además he tenido sueños mojados con todo el mundo hasta con Lee-sensei con eso te digo todo!

-No necesitaba saber eso…- Karito retomó su labor de buscar la cámara y finalmente la encontró.- Bien, me llevo lo que vine a buscar.

-Sí , adiós!- Sakura volvió a enredarse en las sábanas.

-Son las 8:45 Sakura, yo que tú vuelo.- dicho esto la castaña salió por la ventana con cámara en mano.

-MALDICIÓN VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

000

Después de clases las chicas decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Hinata en el departamento de Naruto, ya que era más que obvio que en la casa de la muchacha no se podía y menos después del accidente de su padre, aún estaba delicado.

Shikamaru y Lee estaban inflando los globos mientras que las chicas habían ido a comprar los víveres.

-¿Y cómo lo hicieron las chicas para que Hinata no se enterara de lo que tramaban?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

-Fácil, le pidieron a Naruto que la distrajera.- respondió el joven profesor.

-¿Le pidieron o lo obligaron?- Shikamaru enarcó una ceja. Lee estalló en carcajadas.

-Bueno, es lo más probable lo segundo.- acotó Lee.

-Bien, al menos esto nos servirá de excusa para tirar la casa por la ventana.- dijo entusiasmado el Nara mientras chocaba los cinco con Lee, después de lo vivido con Temari el día anterior andaba de muy buen humor.

-Oigan chicos, ¿dónde pongo los globos?- Choji no hallaba donde colocarlos, por lo que su amigo lo apañó ayudándolo.

-Y… ¿Cómo va todo con Karui?- le preguntó Shikamaru a su amigo.

-Bien… creo. Aunque, ya sabes lo que me preocupa.- expresó el muchacho.

-¿No que venía en Enero de vacaciones? Podrías aprovechar de aclarar las cosas con ella cuando llegue.

-No sé Shikamaru.- dijo indeciso Choji.- Técnicamente la estoy engañando con otra, ese es el punto! Y es lo que me tiene mal, ella no se merece que le haga esto.

-Ella no se ha portado muy bien contigo que digamos.- intentó apaciguar los humos el Nara.

-Pero no me ha engañado Shikamaru, ella me sigue queriendo igual, a pesar de que ya no nos veamos tan seguido.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Choji?- preguntó suspicaz el pelinegro. Choji lo miró sin comprender.- Ella viaja mucho, y conoce mucha gente, no me extrañaría que-

-Shikamaru!- Choji lo cortó en seco.- No hables mal de ella por favor. Es mi novia y te pido que la respetes.

-Lo siento hermano.- se disculpó el pelinegro con su amigo, luego prefirió cambiar el tema y que siguieran con su labor.

En eso, Karito llegó y ayudó a sus amigos a seguir decorando el lugar. Lee, apenas llegó la castaña, no dejó de ofrecerle ayuda en todo.

-Oye Lee, por qué no pones tu cuota de amistad y vas a comprar unas cervezas, así te despegas de mi pobre y acosada amiga.- se burló el Nara.

-Haha, muy gracioso Nara.- Lee tomó el dinero que le pasó Shikamaru y se fue a comprar cervezas.

-Gracias por joderme el yoga, Nara.- se quejó irónicamente la castaña.

-De nada, para servirte.- dijo burlón el muchacho.

-Karito, ¿me ayudas con la torta?- preguntó afable el castaño.

-Pero por supuesto Choji ^^, por ti lo que sea!- dijo alegre la chica mientras iba a la cocina a ayudar a su amigo. Shikamaru los siguió y finalmente los tres amigos se pusieron a conversar y terminaron hablando nuevamente de Karui.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Choji.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por Sora.- expresó el castaño.

-Choji, por favor no cometas el error de este idiota de esperar como mil años y empeorar las cosas.- dijo la castaña mientras apuntaba a Shikamaru, éste simplemente bufó.- El punto es que te enamoraste de Karui. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso, solo aceptarlo y enfrentar las cosas como son.

-*sigh* es fácil decirlo Karito, pero hacerlo es otra cosa.- dijo el castaño algo deprimido. Karito se acercó a él y le levantó el mentón para que la mirase.

-Tú sabes que tanto yo como Shikamaru siempre vamos a estar aquí para lo que necesites.- le dijo cariñosamente su amiga.

-Gracias Karito.- dijo contento el chico.

-Hmp, quién diría que terminarías siendo un casanova hermano.- expresó divertido el pelinegro.

-Hehe, no es para tanto, no soy la gran cosa.- dijo algo apenado el chico. Karito nuevamente lo miró.

-Oye.- se acercó a él para mirarlo a los ojos, Choji se puso algo nervioso.- Si no tuviera a Lee, ten por seguro que tú habrías sido mi primera opción ;)

Choji se puso rojo como tomate mientras Karito le sonreía dulcemente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo era tu segunda opción?- preguntó Shikamaru mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

-A ti ni siquiera te consideré Shikamaru.- dijo indiferente la chica.

-Gracias… yo también te quiero…- ironizó el pelinegro.

Choji no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Gracias chicos.- expresó nuevamente el castaño agradecido. Karito y Shikamaru simplemente sonrieron, por supuesto que apoyarían a Choji en lo que fuese sin dudarlo.

000

Naruto había distraído a Hinata toda la tarde para llevarla a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero antes, pasó por el departamento de su padre a buscar el regalo de su amada. Una vez que lo encontró se lo dió a su chica.

-Ten Hinata, feliz cumpleaños.- le dijo contento el rubio mientras le pasaba una cajita. Hinata agradeció el presente e inmediatamente lo abrió.

-Na-Naruto-kun, esto es…- Hinata encontró un lindo collar de oro con una frase en ella.- ¿Hina?

Sólo decía la primera parte de su nombre, pero en la letra H había un pequeño hueco como si algo tuviera que encajar allí.

-Hehe, es que le falta una parte.- Naruto sacó un collar muy parecido al de ella de su cuello y se lo mostró, era idéntico al de ella, pero en vez de "Hina" decía "Naru".

Naruto encajó el collar de él con el de ella y al juntarlos formaban la frase "NaruHina".

Hinata enrojeció a morir, era demasiado tierno.

-Hihi, así estaremos juntitos siempre ^^.- dijo contento el chico.- encajamos perfectamente.

Hinata pensó que se lo decía en doble sentido y casi le dio una hemorragia.

-Hi-Hinata!- Naruto la tomó el brazos antes de que se desmayara.- Oi! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, si, si lo… estoy.- Hinata miró fijamente a su chico. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a los ojos a Hinata y se acercó a ella para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Lamentablemente, ese fue el gatillante para que tanto las hormonas de Hinata como las de Naruto se encendieran al instante. Naruto siguió besando la boca de su chica con besos cortos que iban subiéndole la temperatura a la peliazul.- Na-Naruto-kun…

Naruto no podía parar seguía besándola y Hinata, no supo en qué minuto, tomó el borde de la polera de Naruto y se la sacó, dejándolo con el torso completamente desnudo. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo del chico y Naruto nuevamente atrapó la boca de la peliazul. Hinata se aferró al cuello del muchacho y en ese instante, Naruto se percató de lo que estaba haciendo o estaba a punto de hacer.

-Mierda!- se separó de Hinata al instante.- Lo-lo siento Hinata! Me dejé llevar! Perdí el control! Lo-

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que la peliazul le cerró la boca con un beso.

-Cierra la boca Naruto-kun, y hazme tuya, onegai.- Hinata lo miró intensamente y Naruto puso los ojos en blanco en señal de no poder creerlo. Hinata lo empujó hacia su cama y el rubio no podía dejar de mirarla impactado. ¿Estaba soñando acaso?!

Hinata, sonrojada a morir, comenzó a sacarse el jersey del instituto, lo lanzó lejos y se sacó la corbata, la cual le lanzó al rubio, quién no le prestó atención alguna, solo miraba a Hinata expectante. Hinata comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa, se la abrió y la lanzó por allí, se puso algo nerviosa, tenía que admirtirlo, y Naruto quedó embobado mirándole el sostén que cubría esos enormes pechos. Hinata se acercó hacia el rubio, y el chico en un rápido movimiento la tomó por la cintura y la puso debajo de él, mientras se la comía a besos. En eso, nuevamente se detuvo de golpe.

-Hinata…- Naruto la miró lujuriosamente. Hinata lo miró algo confundida.- ¿Estás segura de esto? Porque… si seguimos… no voy a poder parar. Te deseo demasiado Hinata…

Hinata tomó el rostro del chico para que la mirase a los ojos.

-Yo también te deseo… Naruto…- dijo la chica segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que Hinata lo llamaba por su nombre, sin el "kun", y tenía que admitirlo, se excitó a morir. Comenzó a atacar el cuello de la chica, provocando unos leves y tímidos gemidos.

Hinata se excitó más aún al sentir el roce de la erección del rubio, pudo sentir aquel bulto cerca de su entrepierna y eso… la volvió loca. La chica empujó al muchacho para ella quedar encima de él y comenzó a besar desaforadamente al rubio, mientras el chico le bajaba la falda para terminar quitándosela. Naruto nuevamente los volcó a ambos y comenzó a sacarse el pantalón, quedando simplemente en bóxer mientras se devoraba a su chica. Iba a atacar su sostén, pero Hinata nuevamente los volcó quedando ella encima y provocando que el rubio la contemplara. Hinata lo miró nerviosa y comenzó a desabrocharse el sostén. Naruto tragó saliva, también estaba nervioso y ansioso por ver el hermoso cuerpo de Hinata en todo su esplendor, ya que… ya se veía endemoniadamente sexy en ropa interior. Una vez que la peliazul se quitó el sostén sus enormes pechos rebotaron y Naruto quedó con la boca abierta y la baba casi que se le cayó.

-Ay mamá…- no pudo decir nada más, eran preciosos, níveos y redonditos, jamás tocados por ningún hombre, eran toditos para él.

 _Inner Naruto: ERES UN JODIDO SUERTUDO HIJO DE PUTA! AL ATAQUE!_

Naruto se levantó, volteó a la chica y comenzó a deleitarse con aquellos pechos, provocando la locura en Hinata, los lamió por cada rincón, los succionó, mordisqueó, pellizcó, hasta resfregó su cara en ellos, marcando su territorio completamente, aunque ya quería conquistar otra parte del cuerpo de Hinata, por lo que llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica y comenzó a sacarle las bragas. Metió uno de sus dedos en la virginal cavidad de Hinata, provocando un espasmo en la chica. A Naruto casi le da una hemorragia al sentir lo mojada que estaba aquella exquisita cavidad, no hallaba la hora de entrar en ella. Se sacó finalmente su bóxer y Hinata pudo mirar de reojo el enorme miembro del rubio y tuvo que admitir que se puso nerviosa. Naruto se posicionó para penetrarla, pero habló antes.

-Hinata…- la llamó el chico. Hinata alzó la mirada.- No quiero obligarte a nada… si no estás segura o si quieres esperar, yo lo entenderé… te amo Hinata, y no necesito esto para demostrártelo en serio.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, completamente conmovida por el rubio, no pudo evitar sonreírle y acariciarle el rostro.

-Naruto… quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche, quiero ser una contigo, ese es mi deseo de cumpleaños.- le dijo la muchacha alegre y ansiosa.

-Bien… allá voy!- Naruto se posicionó, estaba extremadamente nervioso, había visto un montón de porno junto a Kenjiro, pero obviamente la realidad era totalmente distinta y la diosa que tenía enfrente le daba mil patadas a todas esas ancianas que había visto tanto en revistas como en videos. Esperaba hacerlo bien, era su primera vez por supuesto, y también la de ella, por lo que no quería decepcionarla.

-Naruto.- lo despabiló la muchacha.- Sólo demuéstrame tu amor, no necesito nada más!

Fue como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, y eso le dió el coraje de dejar de preocuparse de que si lo iba a hacer bien o no, simplemente se dejaría llevar por su instinto, o mejor dicho… por sus bajos instintos.

-Iré despacio, no quiero lastimarte.- Naruto se posicionó nuevamente y comenzó a entrar lentamente en la cavidad de Hinata.

-Hummm.- Hinata apretó los ojos con fuerza, lo que puso nervioso al rubio.

-¿Te dolió?!- preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-Tranquilo Naruto… tú sabes que la primera vez siempre duele al principio, pero sigue… no pares.- lo incitó a seguir la chica. Naruto comenzó a entrar y salir, iba con extremo cuidado, sintió cuando le rasgó el himen y a Hinata le salió una pequeña lágrima, nuevamente dudó si seguir o no, pero Hinata lo instaba a seguir y no detenerse. Naruto tenía que admitir que era una tortura ir tan despacio, ya que el roce con la vagina de Hinata, tan estrecha, tan mojada, lo excitaba a morir y le daban unas ganas atroces de mandarle un buen par de fuertes y profundas estocadas. Pasaron unos minutos y los quejidos de Hinata empezaron a transformarse en gemidos.

-Ahh… Na… Naruto… entra… entra más!- Hinata comenzó a sentir un placer exquisito y lo único que pudo atinar fue a pedirle más a su hombre, necesitaba sentir ese enorme pene dentro de ella. Naruto comenzó a entrar y salir, excitándose más aún, por lo que finalmente los gemidos de ambos se sentían en toda la habitación.- ahh… Naruto…

-Hinata…- Naruto gemía el nombre de su chica mientras devoraba su cuello y comenzaba a penetrarla más seguido.

-Naruto…- lo llamó la chica.

-Hm?- Naruto no abandonaba su cuello.

-Llevame a la encimera.- dijo la chica. Naruto paró de besarla y la miró.

-Eh?

Hinata miró el escritorio frente a ellos y Naruto captó al instante, cruzaron unas miradas fugaces y lujuriosas y el rubio la tomó por las caderas y se la llevó al escritorio.

-Ahhh! Que rico! Sigue!- Hinata se aferró al chico mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, atracándola por completo contra el escritorio.- Entra Naruto! Entra más!

Naruto agarró a Hinata de las caderas y la comenzó a penetrar más fuerte y profundo haciéndola gritar.

-Ay Hinata! Eres exquisita dattebayo!- Naruto empujaba más y más profundo. Hinata estaba en el paraíso, no podía creer que estaba haciendo el amor con Naruto, y de qué manera por Kami!

-Ay si! Si!- Hinata atrapó los labios de Naruto y comenzó a saborearlo por completo, Naruto metió su lengua en la boca de Hinata y comenzó un baile dentro de sus cavidades bucales volviéndolos literalmente locos de amor.

-Ay ven aquí!- Naruto tomó bruscamente a Hinata y se la llevó nuevamente a la cama para comenzar a penetrarla más frenéticamente.

-Naruto sal!- Dijo Hinata de repente.

-¿Huh?- Naruto paró en seco y miró desconcertado a Hinata. La chica lo apartó y cuando el chico iba a preguntarle que pasaba se quedó de piedra al ver como Hinata se giraba y le mostraba descaradamente el trasero.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirándolo o vamos a seguir?- preguntó extasiada la peliazul.

Naruto ya estaba empezando a creer que estaba soñando, por lo que se pellizcó fuerte.

-Rayos!- le había dolido.

-Naruto…- lo llamó la chica.- Hazme el amor por atrás, onegai!

Naruto la tomó firmemente de las caderas y sin previo aviso la penetró por detrás y comenzó a hacerle el amor nuevamente. ¿De verdad la primera vez era asi?! ¿De verdad Hinata casi que le estaba haciendo probar todas las poses posibles? No se midió y comenzó a penetrarla fuerte y duro.

-Ay Naruto! Ay Narutoooo… ahhhh.- Hinata estaba a punto de llegar, comenzó a sentir una leve vibración en su bajo vientre.

-Ahh Hinata… dime que esto es real por favor…- Naruto rogaba que fuese así, porque si era un sueño más, por Kamisama que se sentía real.

-Es real! Y ya me voy! Naru… to….- Hinata llegó al orgasmo y Naruto se volvió loco cuando sintió la pared de la vagina de Hinata atrapar su miembro.

-Oh por Kami!- Naruto la embistió una vez más para derramarse entero en ella y su cuerpo no resistió y cayó encima de la peliazul.

Acompasaron sus respiraciones y el rubio salió de ella y se acostó de espalda mirando el techo. Hinata aún no se movía, seguía recuperando la respiración, por lo que el rubio delicadamente la guió hacia él y la recostó en su pecho. Hinata lo abrazó y, sinceramente, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

-Fue… maravilloso Naruto… arigato…- Hinata no resistió más y quedó profundamente dormida.

Naruto besó su frente y miró el desastre de cama. Agarró las sábanas y cubrió el bello cuerpo de su diosa. Pudo notar una mancha roja en las sábanas, los restos de la virginidad de Hinata, que había sido tomada por él. Ya sentía que nada ni nadie podría separarlos, el amor que se tenían era demasiado, y él idolatraba a su chica y ahora más que nunca, la había hecho suya y eso nada ni nadie lo iba a cambiar.

-Lucharé por ti Hinata, no descansaré hasta que por fin podamos estar juntos…- en eso el sueño también venció al rubio y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo o mejor dicho de su diosa Hinata.

 **Aww que me quedó tierno el NaruHina XD, nos salió pillina la peliazul..., pero bueno es que que dicen... las tímidas son las peores hahaha.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el capi, el próximo ya lo llevo a la mitad así que trataré de terminarlo en la semana para subirlo este fin de semana, hahaha.**

 **Kari querida! ya leí tu fic y lo amé! aunque ya te lo comenté haha, obvio que nuestra parejita se iba a arreglar y más encima los patudos se van a hacer el amor a la Roca Hokage, traviesos nomás hahaha. Que tengas una hermosa semana lokilla, abrazitos.**

 **Y a todos los que leen y disfrutan de mi fic, muchos saluditos y abracitos, que tengan una excelente semanita! byebyes**


	129. Capítulo 129: Feliz año nuevo!

**Woooo! Debo subir capítulo! No puedo seguir retrasando y haciendolos esperar comiendose las uñas hahaha. Lo siento es que el trabajo ya no me da tanto tiempo hahaha, pero me esfuerzo por seguir subiendo lo más seguido que pueda. Chan! Este capítulo me hubiese encantado subirlo en año nuevo, pero no se pudo :(, pero no importa, atrasado, pero se sube ahaha. Nuestras hermosas parejitas celebran año nuevo! Así que... a leer! muahaha. Advertencia, leve lemon, digo leve porque es cortito, el capítulo anterior se llevó todo el lemon haha. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 129: Feliz año nuevo!**

Naruto trepaba hacia su departamento, se le habían olvidado las llaves por lo que utilizó sus habilidades de ninja para colarse al depa. Desafortunadamente, al entrar "sigilosamente" por la cocina, fue avistado por Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche con Hinata?- dijo el Nara de repente mientras se tomaba su café.

Naruto saltó como gatito del susto y cuando recuperó la compostura no pudo evitar alegarle al pelinegro.

-SHIKAMARU! UN DÍA DE ESTOS ME VAS A MATAR DATTEBAYO!- Chilló el rubio.

-Miren nada más quién se dignó a aparecer.- se burló Karin, quién venía llegando a desayunar.

-Naruto por Kami! ¿Dónde rayos estuviste? ¿Qué pasó con Hinata?- preguntó preocupado Lee.

-Ay Lee, no seas ingenuo! Es obvio que este patán se la fue a tirar a algún motel.- dijo vulgarmente Karin.

-Oye no fue en un motel! Fue en el departamento de mi viejo!- se defendió el rubio, luego se percató de lo que había dicho y un silencio sepulcral inundó la cocina. Lee puso los ojos en blanco del impacto mientras que la cara de Naruto tomó todas las tonalidades del rojo.

-Espero que hayas sido responsable y lo hicieras con protección Naruto, porque no creo que tu intención sea regalarle un hijo de cumpleaños a Hinata-chan.- expresó Shiho, quién venía rezagada a desayunar.

Naruto tragó saliva delatándose completamente, en eso Shiho, molesta, comenzó a sermonearlo, hasta que Shikamaru salió al rescate.

-Bueno, para no desperdiciar todo lo que compramos, celebremos año nuevo.- dijo el Nara tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Buena idea!- chilló el rubio.

-Y no te folles a Hinata de nuevo por favor.- dijo Karin fastidiada.

-No te metas en mi vida sexual! Es mía!- se quejó Naruto.

-Podríamos hacer doble fiesta.- dijo Karito, quién se había quedado a dormir y recién despertaba.

-¿Karito?- Naruto se sorprendió al verla, luego le causó curiosidad lo que dijo.- ¿Por qué doble fiesta?

-Porque es el cumpleaños de Kyo también.- dijo la castaña mientras le robaba una tostada a Shikamaru.

-Oi!- se quejó el Nara al ver que su amiga le robaba su tostada.

-Es verdad! Lo había olvidado! Muy bien! DOBLE FIESTA ESTA NOCHE!- chilló Naruto emocionado.

000

Ya en la noche, Naruto había ido a buscar a Hinata a su casa para llevarla a la fiesta de año nuevo, últimamente Hiashi estaba un poco más permisivo con Hinata después de lo de su accidente, por lo que le dió permiso, pero con el compromiso de llegar temprano. Una vez que Naruto salió hacia su auto junto a Hinata, el rubio se quedó parado mirando algo.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?- preguntó Hinata a su chico una vez que lo alcanzó.

-No, nada, es que ese auto…- Naruto miraba un auto estacionado al frente de la casa de Hinata, juraría que lo había visto antes, pero no estaba seguro. Hinata miró al auto también preocupada, por lo que Naruto le dijo que no se precocupara que de seguro se había confundido.- Hehe parece que ando algo paranoico.

-Parece, hihi.- se burló Hinata una vez que se subieron al auto.

En eso, el chico encendió el vehículo y puso marcha hacia su departamento. Al parecer los instintos de Naruto no se equivocaban, ya que había una persona en aquel auto que había estado siguiendo al rubio muy precavidamente. Era una mujer, muy atractiva de hecho, tenía el cabello corto y lacio, de color azul, unos ojos de color ámbar con sombras alrededor de éstos de color azul púrpura y un piercing debajo del labio inferior, en su cabello llevaba una flor azul hecha de papel. Al parecer estaba hablando con alguien por celular.

-El muchacho está con ella, parece que van a una fiesta.- decía la mujer a su interlocutor.

- _Bien, mantenme informado, comenzaré a mover a los muchachos.-_ decía su un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, pero debo tener cuidado, el hijo de Minato es muy suspicaz. Ya notó mi automóvil.

 _-Hm, entonces no es necesario que sigas allí, no podemos levantar sospechas, además, tengo entendido que Kakashi es prácticamente su sombra._

-Sí, lo es, y como el muchacho últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella me ha costado un poco seguirle la pista, pero ya tengo recolectada bastante información de los lugares que frecuenta.- la mujer encendió el auto una vez que Naruto y Hinata ya se habían perdido de vista.- Pero tú eres el jefe, así que tú dime, ¿Cómo procedo?

 _-Devuélvete a Otogakure, te espero allí._ \- dicho esto el sujeto cortó.

La mujer se quedó con el celular un rato pegado a su oreja, vaya que le fastidiaba cuando hacía eso.

-Bien… hora de empacar.

000

La fiesta ya había empezado en el departamento. Karin llevaba ponche ofreciéndole a casi todos los presentes.

-Bien chicas.- dijo Karin al grupo de Temari.- Sirvanse!

Temari y las chicas se sirvieron su trago, aunque cuando Sakura iba a tomar su bebida, Karin la detuvo.

-Oye Sakura, ¿no que tú eres menor de edad?- preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?! ¿Y eso que?!- Sakura intentó sacar un trago a la fuerza, pero Karin no se lo permitió.

-Olvídalo! No le doy tragos a los niños! Y menos con un policía en la fiesta!- Esto lo decía por Kankuro.

-Pero qué rayos Karin?! Si Kankuro es más borracho que todos nosotros juntos! Ya pasa para acá!- Chilló furiosa la pelirrosa.

-Ya dale un trago Karin, o va a hacer escándalo, y no te preocupes por mi hermano, lo que menos le interesa ahora es estar de servicio.- explicó Temari. Karin dejó que Sakura se sirviera.

-Muy bien, pero no me hago responsable por los escándalos de esta niñita.- se lavó las manos la pelirroja. Sakura simplemente le sacó la lengua y se zampó su trago.

-¿Quiénes son las reinas de Konoha?!- chilló Sakura su grito de guerra.

-Nosotras!- gritaron las chicas al unísono uniendo sus manos.

-Wow! Andan motivadas eh?- dijo Shikamaru, quien venía de la cocina y se colocaba al lado de su novia, en eso se dirigió a Sakura.- Oi Sakura, ¿leíste el guión?

-Lo encontré genial!- exclamó emocionada la pelirrosa.- En serio, no sé nada de cine, pero me encantó. Mira, yo te prometo que voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Bien dicho.- dijo alegre el muchacho. Sakura se quedó embobada mirándolo cosa que notaron tanto Temari como Karito y Hinata. Sakura se sintió acechada por lo que pidió permiso y se fue hacia la cocina seguidas por Karito y Hinata. En eso Temari tomó la palabra.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó su chica con un tono un poco serio. El aludido la miró.- No te pregunté en esa ocasión, pero lo haré ahora. ¿Por qué elegiste a Sakura para que actuara en tu película?

-Ah! Bueno… porque encajaba en el perfil que buscaba.- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y eso era…

-Pues, necesitaba una actriz que convenciera de loca histérica chillona, tú sabes, la típica chica que grita cuando el asesino la persigue.- dijo el Nara como si nada. Temari lo quedó mirando perpleja y sinceramente se sintió algo avergonzada por haberlo preguntado. Shikamaru notó la reacción de su rubia y quiso molestarla.- ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa el papel?

Temari bufó y le dio un leve codazo en el brazo.

-Muy gracioso Nara.- dijo fastidiada la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Shikamaru simplemente rió y no siguió molestándola, pero tenía que admitir que esos pequeñitos celos que sintió Temari por Sakura le hicieron mucha gracia.

-Aunque… sería divertido verte chillando y gritando en pantalla.- no podía evitarlo, le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Temari lo miró con furia y Shikamaru tuvo que sosegarla.- Ya ya, me callo. Ven aquí.

Shikamaru abrazó a su rubia para tranquilizarla, cosa que… afortunadamente logró.

-Baka.- pero obviamente con otro leve codazo, pero esta vez en el estómago.

 _"Mendokusei"_

000

En la residencia Uchiha, Fumiko leía tranquilamente una revista, cuando Sasuke pasó como una flecha hacia la puerta.

-Oi oi!- chilló Fumiko provocando que Sasuke se detuviera.- ¿Tú para adónde vas?

-A una fiesta de año nuevo.- dijo el muchacho fastidiado, ya iba atrasado y lo que menos quería era darle explicaciones a la loca de su hermana.

-¿A sí? ¿Y se puede saber dónde?- protestó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos, siempre habían pasado año nuevo en familia y no le agradaba la idea de que Sasuke se fuese a una fiesta.

-Sí, se puede saber, pero no te pienso contar.- en eso el pelinegro dio media vuelta hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke!

El pelinegro bufó y nuevamente se devolvió.

-Ya está bien.- dijo resignado el muchacho.- Es en el departamento de Naruto. Doble fiesta, año nuevo y el cumpleaños de Kyo.

-Ya…- expresó así sin más la pelinegra, luego lo pasó de largo mientras decía.- Espérame, porque te voy a acompañar.

-Oi oi oi! Para Fumiko!- protestó el Uchiha menor. Fumiko lo miró confusa- Yo no voy a llevar acompañante, yo quiero estar solo con Sakura.

-Bueno está bien! Si te entiendo, pero yo no te voy a molestar y voy a ir igual!- dijo burlesca la pelinegra mientras se disponía a subir la escalera.

-Fumiko.- la detuvo Sasuke.

-¿Qué?!- preguntó fastidiada la chica de que la interrumpiera tanto.

-Fumiko, ¿por qué no te ubicas de una vez por todas? Tú ya no eres la novia de Shikamaru.- le dijo Sasuke directo y sin filtro.- Aparte que si vas a esa fiesta lo vas a pasar pésimo.

-Mira, yo voy a ir de todas maneras, y si tú no quieres que yo vaya vas a tener que encerrarme en mi pieza y con llave, Sasuke. ¿Te quedó claro?!- dijo firmemente la Uchiha.

-Fumiko deja de arrastrarte!

-NO ME ESTOY ARRASTRANDO, SASUKE!- bramó Fumiko mientras que de su cuerpo emanó una onda de chakra, que Sasuke pudo perfectamente detectar y asombrado miró a Fumiko. Ésta se asustó un poco al ver nuevamente papeles volando y cayendo al suelo sin explicación alguna. Miró a Sasuke algo nerviosa, el muchacho iba a hablar, pero Fumiko lo interrumpió.- Por favor Sasuke, lo único que te pido es que lleguemos juntos a la fiesta, nada más! Te juro que no te voy a molestar!

Sasuke la miró no muy convencido, menos con lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermana.

-Mira, hagamos una cosa.- dijo finalmente el pelinegro.- Yo voy a la fiesta, estoy atento a todo lo que pase y cuando vuelva yo subo a tu pieza y te cuento. ¿ya?

Fumiko guardó silencio y se apoyó en la pared quitándole la mirada a su hermano. Éste se acercó a ella.

-Fumiko, yo no quiero que la pases mal, en serio.- esta vez Sasuke miró a su hermana con verdadera preocupación por ella.- por eso no quiero que vayas a la fiesta. ¿vale?

-Ya está bien.- dijo resignada la Uchiha. Sasuke se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta. No pasaron ni dos segundos y Fumiko ya se había arrepentido de su decisión.- No! No, yo tengo que llegar con Sasuke! Tengo que llegar con él! Sasuke! Sasuke!

Fumiko agarró sus cosas y salió como flecha detrás de su hermano menor. Para su desgracia el Uchiha ya se había subido a su auto y había partido.

-Sasuke!- chilló la pelinegra, pero el muchacho no la escuchó, por lo que actuó rápido y se metió en su propio auto y se dirigió camino a la fiesta.

000

Sakura estaba nerviosa porque su amado aún no llegaba y ya tenía enferma a sus amigas. Por otro lado, Karin le advertía a Suigetsu que si Rai llegaba a aparecerse por la fiesta la agarraría a patadas, Suigetsu intentaba tranquilizarla, pero la muchacha molesta por siquiera pensar en esa chica se paró en seco y se fue furiosa a la cocina empujando en el intertanto a Shikamaru con Temari, que para variar estaban besándose.

-Oi Karin! Más cuidado!- se quejó molesto el Nara, pero Karin ni siquiera lo escuchó, luego miró a su rubia.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.- le respondió coqueta la chica. Shikamaru le sonrió y volvió a su labor de seguir besándola.

-Hola Temari.- saludó Shiho a la rubia, quién venía con bocadillos, no es que quisera ser descortés, pero sinceramente, a pesar de tenerle aprecio a la rubia, no podía evitar sentir unos ligeros celos al verlos besarse.

-Hola Shiho! Que hay!- saludó alegre Temari a la rubia. Conversaron un poco y finalmente Shiho decidió darles su espacio.

 _"*sigh* no sé por qué hago estas cosas…"_ se quejaba mentalmente la rubia _"Supéralo maldita sea!"_

En eso Shikamaru volvió a abrazar a su mujer.

-Que rico estar así.- expresó sereno el Nara.- Sin que nadie nos moleste.

-Sí, que rico ¿no?- acotó Temari, estando de acuerdo con su hombre mientras volvían a fundirse en un dulce y apasionado beso.

Mientras tanto, Naruto regañaba a Hinata de estar tomando demasiado, últimamente le estaba gustando mucho tomar. _"Maldita Karin que la metió en esto!"_ pensó molesto el rubio.

-Gomen.- se disculpó la chica. En eso miró a su hombre.- Naruto, ¿te has dado cuenta de todas las cosas que nos han pasado este año?

-Sí, es raro ¿no?- expresó el rubio, a pesar de que prácticamente conocía a Hinata desde hacía sólo dos meses, era increíble como en ese tiempo sucedieron tantas cosas entre ellos mismos y con sus amigos.

-Pero yo ahora estoy más tranquila. Me siento segura a tu lado Naruto.- dijo dulcemente la muchacha. Naruto se conmovió con sus palabras y la abrazó.

-Yo siempre te protegeré Hinata, y no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

En eso sonó el timbre y Naruto fue a abrir. Era Sasuke, Naruto ni siquiera alcanzó a saludarlo cuando cierta pelirrosa chilló.

-Sasuke!- Sakura se levantó del sillón y fue corriendo dónde su hombre. Sasuke se dirigió de inmediato hacia dónde estaban Shikamaru y Temari y los saludó mientras Sakura se le unía.

-Que hay Sasuke!- lo saludó Shikamaru.

-Oye, Fumiko quiere hablar contigo, está abajo.- Sasuke fue directo al grano.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Temari, quién puso una mirada seria y molesta. Sakura inmediatamente tironeó a Sasuke para susurrarle.

-¿Para qué la trajiste?- preguntó molesta la pelirrosa.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Si se coló! No pude hacer nada!- se quejó el pelinegro.

-Bueno… yo voy a bajar a hablar con ella a ver que quiere.- dijo resignado el Nara mientras cruzaba una fugaz mirada con Temari.- Volveré pronto, no me tardo.

En eso, el chico atravesó la puerta y fue al encuentro con la pelinegra.

Ya afuera del departamento, Fumiko lo divisó y se acercó a él, quién no venía con muy buena cara.

-Ya, no me mires con esa cara, si no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo, Shikamaru.- dijo simpáticamente la pelinegra. Shikamaru la miraba serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte Fumiko?- preguntó lo más cortés que pudo el muchacho, ya con solo verla le fastidiaba.

-En nada.- respondió nerviosa y sincera a la vez la pelinegra.- Sabes que yo camino para acá, venía pensando en el auto que mentira te iba a decir ahora, que pretexto iba a usar y me di cuenta que no, que es tan ridículo, que no más mentiras. Por eso no te puedo decir que vengo a saludar a Kyo porque eso no es verdad, tampoco te puedo decir que vengo a inventar un escándalo porque todo eso es mentira, yo… yo vine a verte a ti, nada más.

Shikamaru simplemente suspiró, definitivamente esta conversación iba a ser muy problemática.

000

Temari ya estaba nerviosa esperando al Nara, por lo que Karito no pudo evitar notarlo.

-¿Y Shikamaru?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Está abajo.- dijo cortante la muchacha y molesta.

-¿Y qué está haciendo abajo?

-Hablando con alguien.

-¿Con quién?

Temari miró fijamente a Karito.

-Adivina…

-*sigh* Mendokusei.- se quejó la castaña.- ¿Te acompaño a buscarlo?

-¿Qué?- Temari la miró perpleja.

-Por Kami mujer! Sé un poco más honesta contigo! Es obvio que estás preocupada por él, y yo sinceramente también. Además, esa mujer es capaz de tenerlo retenido hasta que toquen las doce y con lo idiota que es, es capaz de escucharle sus idioteces hasta que salga el sol!- se quejó la castaña.- No sé tú, pero yo lo voy a buscar!

En eso Karito salió como flecha hacia la puerta.

-Karito! Karito esperame!- Temari salió tras la castaña y ambas atravesaron la puerta.

A los dos segundos que Karito y Temari desaparecieron por la puerta, Yakumo llegó vestida de Rai junto a sus nuevas amigas y saludó a todos.

Yakumo al entrar y reconocer a cierto grupo de chicas casi le dio infarto.

-Yakumo?- Karui quedó perpleja al verla.

-Yakumo…chan…- Hinata no entendía nada.

-Yaku! Que onda!- dijo Sakura entre burlesca y confusa por el atuendo de la muchacha.

 _"Que rayos pasa aquí?..."_ Yakumo quería que literalmente se la tragara la tierra.

000

-Bueno te espero en mi fiesta, Shikamaru.- se despedía Fumiko del pelinegro.

-Lo que sea Fumiko.- se desentendió el muchacho mientras la pasaba de largo.

-Shikamaru espera!- lo detuvo la chica.- Yo no tengo ningún problema en que vayas con Temari.

-Ahá.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy porque parece que vienen a buscarte.- dijo la pelinegra al divisar a Karito y Temari, quienes venían saliendo del edificio.

Una vez que llegaron donde el Nara, Karito lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí?- le susurró su amiga al pelinegro. El Nara tragó saliva, demonios! Había hecho enojar a su amiga. Temari por su parte se dirigió a Fumiko.

-Hola Fumiko.- saludó neutral la rubia a la pelinegra.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó sarcásticamente la Uchiha.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Cómo lo están pasando allá arriba?

-Bien… sin quejas.- dijo simplemente la chica sin ahondar en mayores detalles.

-Que bueno… Pues, no se olviden de ir a mi fiesta el próximo 8 de Enero.- anunció la chica.- Es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 20.

-Hurra…- expresó sin tapujos la castaña. Fumiko la miró con odio.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir yo me retiro.- se excusó el Nara para largarse rápido de allí, estar en medio de tres mujeres molestas sería prácticamente un suicidio.- Adiós.

En eso tomó a Temari de la mano y se la llevó. Karito se quedó rezagada mirando a Fumiko.

-Se puede saber que pretendes tú, Fumiko.- dijo directa la castaña.- Porque nadie se traga el cuento de que quieres invitar prácticamente a todo Konoha para tu fiestecita de los 20.

-Ay, Karito. Tú siempre tan paranoica.- se burló la pelinegra.- No seas tan mamá gallina, no le voy a hacer nada a Shikamaru, jamás podría hacerle daño.

-¿Te recuerdo que casi le matas a su mejor amiga a sangre fría?- Karito miró directamente a los ojos a la Uchiha. Fumiko simplemente guardó silencio, como odiaba a esa mujer.- Espero que no te traigas nada entre manos ¿me oíste?, porque si le llegas a hacer algo a Shikamaru o a Temari, esta vez no seré condescendiente contigo.

En eso, la castaña se dio media vuelta y siguió a sus amigos de regreso a la fiesta. Fumiko simplemente miraba como el trío entraba al edificio y su vista se posó en Temari.

-Esta sí que te va a doler Sabaku no Temari.- pensó maquiavélicamente la Uchiha mientras se daba media vuelta hacia su auto.

000

-¿y bien?- decía Sakura a Yakumo.- ¿Se puede saber de dónde conoces tú al novio de Karin?

Todas estaban en la pieza de Naruto con Yakumo, querían que les explicara que rayos su atuendo, Karito y Temari se habían unido al grupo muy sorprendidas al ver a la castaña así.

-Es una historia larga.- expresó la muchacha avergonzada.

-Bueno… empieza a contar.- dijo Temari, sinceramente le picaba la curiosidad. Yakumo les inventó la excusa que estaba haciendo una investigación sobre las pandillas juveniles, era un reportaje para el periódico escolar. Las chicas, no muy convencidas, decidieron darle el beneficio de la duda y Yakumo les suplicó que no dijeran nada.

-No te preocupes Yakumo, no vamos a decir nada, ¿verdad chicas?- les dijo Temari a sus amigas. Todas asintieron.

-Ahora el problema será cuando lleguen todos los demás.- dijo Karito con su tono típico.

-¿Los demás?- preguntó Yakumo sin comprender.

-Esta fiesta no es solo de año nuevo, también es el cumpleaños de Kyo y ya deben de estar por llegar todos los chicos del curso.- explicó Karito.

-Na-na… nani?!- A Yakumo le dio un ataque, ¿ahora qué rayos iba a hacer?

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta, Karin discutía con Suigetsu sobre Rai. El muchacho le juraba y rejuraba que no había nada entre él y la castaña, que sólo la amaba a ella.

-Vamos Karin, ven aquí!- Suigetsu la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él y comenzar a besarla desaforadamente. Karin le correspondió y ambos en su furor, perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron cayendo encima de Sasuke, quién ya se estaba quedando dormido en el sillón de tanto esperar a Sakura.

-Pero qué…?!- chilló el pelinegro mientras era aplasatado por la bola de amor de Karin y Suigetsu.

En eso, Shikamaru, quién venía con unos tragos para él y Temari comenzó a buscar a su chica.

-¿Se te perdió algo Shikamaru?- dijo con un leve tono sarcástico Shiho, quién veía como el Nara giraba la cabeza como un búho, obviamente buscando a su rubia.

-Sí, ¿has visto a Temari?- preguntó inocentemente el chico a su amiga.

-Justamente me tincaba que era eso.- dijo cínicamente la rubia.- Está en la pieza de Naruto junto con todas las otras mocosas.

Shikamaru enarcó una ceja y miró serio a Shiho.

-Oye Shiho, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el muchacho ya un poco fastidiado por el humor de la rubia.- que has estado toda la fiesta como vieja amargada.

-¿Qué te importa a ti? ¿Te molesta acaso?- lo enfrentó la rubia molesta.- Sólo dímelo y yo agarro todas mis cosas y me voy!

-Oi, no hables tonterías. Además, no me trates como si te conociera de ayer, te conozco desde hace dos años ya, Shiho! Y es obvio que algo te pasa, por eso te pregunto!

-Y tú no me pongas esa cara Shikamaru Nara porque jamás has estado conmigo cuando yo te necesito porque siempre estás demasiado ocupado persiguiendo ancianas!- le espetó furiosa la rubia mientras lo pasaba de largo. Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par impactado por la reacción de la rubia.

 _"Mendokusei… todas son iguales… definitivamente TODAS son iguales"_ pensó fastidiado el muchacho mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía con su cometido de buscar a su rubia.

Mientras las chicas seguían tratando de tranquilizar a Yakumo en la pieza de Naruto, Shikamaru entró para buscar a su chica y la encontró.

-Vaya, ¿se puede saber que traman ustedes?- bromeó el Nara al ver el aquelarre en aquel cuarto.

-Nada amor- Temari se acercó a él para que el muchacho la abrazara y le diera un beso.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Pues, que me abandonaste y te eché de menos.- dijo embobado el Nara mientras la miraba. En eso se oyó la voz de Naruto que gritaba.

-SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KYO!- se oyó al Uzumaki y se pudieron oír los aplausos y voces familiares, habían llegado los rezagados de Senju. Yakumo se puso pálida como fantasma y miró a las chicas. Todas miraron a Karito.

-*Sigh* ven Yakumo, te sacaré por la pieza de Shikamaru, da a la escalera de emergencia.- expresó aburrida la castaña. Yakumo le agradeció a más no poder y ambas desaparecieron de la pieza del rubio hacia la habitación del Nara. Shikamaru miró perplejo a Temari sin entender nada.

-Después te explico.- le susurró la rubia a su chico. En eso comenzó a sonar más fuerte la música y las chicas se miraron cómplicemente, había llegado la hora de mover el esqueleto.

-Sakura!- llamó Shikamaru a la pelirrosa un momento, cuando todas salieron de la pieza del rubio. La muchacha se acercó a él.- Mira el próximo jueves vamos a hacer unas fotos porque necesitamos probar el maquillaje y el vestuario. Así que te voy a llamar.

-Genial!- chilló feliz la pelirrosa.- Ya tengo unas ganas enormes de empezar a trabajar!

-Bien, ojala sigas con ese ánimo.

-Pero obvio, yo hago todo bien, en especial…- Sakura se acercó un poco más al Nara.-… cuando me entretengo.

-Shikamaru!- Temari volvió a la pieza cuando notó que su novio no la siguió.- Te estoy esperando. ¿Vamos?

Temari le ofreció la mano, Shikamaru le sonrió de lado, aunque notó el semblante semiserio de la chica, pero prefirió no emitir comentario alguno, sólo la siguió, Temari era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que estaba sintiendo celos de su amiga.

 _"Porque son tan complicadas por Kami…"_

000

Ya en el living, todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta esperando el nuevo milenio. Lee estaba muy acaramelado con Karito mientras ésta le contaba, confidencialmente, lo ocurrido con Yakumo. Naruto y Hinata daban vueltas y vueltas bailando sin cesar, estaban felices de comenzar este nuevo año juntos. Sasuke ya estaba aburridísimo en el sofá, Sakura se le había perdido hacía rato y no volvía y ya estaba fastidiado de ver a su hiperactivo amigo bailando por todo el lugar con su novia. En eso, Temari, Shikamaru y Sakura llegaron al living y mientras la pareja se ponía a bailar junto a Naruto y Hinata, Sakura empujó a Suigetsu, quién estaba feliz sacudiendo la cabeza encima de una mesa, para ella subirse a ésta y comenzar a bailar. En eso la pelirrosa miró a Shikamaru y Temari y vió como el Nara abrazaba a su chica y comenzaba a besarla. Sakura suspiró y buscó a cierto pelinegro, lo encontró semidormido en el sofá. Molesta, lo zamarreó y le exigió que fueran a bailar. Sasuke se despabiló y se reincorporó diciéndole que no tenía ganas de bailar.

-Sasuke, yo soy tu novia ¿entiendes? Y quiero bailar!- chilló la pelirrosa berrinchudamente.

-Oi, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro molesto también por el berrinche.- ¿Qué acaso firmé un contrato en el que tengo que bailar contigo cada vez que se te de la gana?

-Idiota!- Sakura se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Estoy idiota porque estoy aburrido, no tengo por qué andar aguantando tus berrinches y sabes que más me voy!- Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte ¿entiendes?!- Sakura lo tomó de la polera y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron en el sofá quedando Sakura encima del muchacho. Se miraron fija e intensamente.

-¿A sí?- Sasuke no lo iba a admitir, pero esa sexy cercanía con Sakura lo estaba excitando.- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

-Yo!- respondió firmemente Sakura.- Yo misma!

En eso, la pelirrosa atrapó los labios del pelinegro, el cual no se pudo resistir ante esos exquisitos labios y le correspondió de la misma forma apasionada. Tomó el rostro de Sakura y el baile entre sus lenguas dio inicio.

-¿Estás más tranquila, Karito?- le preguntó Lee a su novia después del encuentro con Fumiko.

-Sí, estoy mucho más tranquila.- se expresó la pelinegra, ya un poco más aliviada de que el "asunto Fumiko" no llegó a mayores.

-¿Eso significa que cambiarás del "modo Shikamaru" al "modo Lee"?- preguntó burlón el muchacho.

Karito lo miró y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Se acercó coqueta a su hombre y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Qué come que adivina, Lee-sensei?- expresó la castaña mirándolo fijamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios y se fundían en un exquisito beso.

Todos estaban felices y extasiados con sus parejas. Celebraron los 18 años de Kyo con un buen pastel, Naruto y Kenjiro trataron por todos los medios de darle el pastelazo al peliceleste, pero el chico fue más listo que ellos y tanto el rubio como el castaño terminaron llenos de crema.

-Dobe.- se expresó el Uchiha de su rubio amigo.

-Sasuke-teme! A ver si te gusta la crema!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke, pero el pelinegro ni se inmutó, con suerte se corrió para que Naruto ahora chocara contra el ponche.

Finalmente, llegó el año nuevo y todos se felicitaron y desearon buenos deseos para sus amigos y familias y que este Nuevo Milenio estuviese lleno de nuevas aventuras y desafíos. Por supuesto que todas las parejas se dieron el tan anhelado beso de año nuevo, y más especial aún por ser el del Nuevo Milenio.

-Hmm, tengo sueño Naruto.- le dijo Hinata a su novio ya cansada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- se ofreció el rubio.

-Sí, tengo hambre.- dijo la muchacha mientras se tocaba el vientre.

Naruto se puso pálido como fantasma, _"No me digas que…"_ Naruto miró el vientre de Hinata.

-Hinata… tú…- Naruto se atragantó. Hinata lo miró confusa.

-eh?

-No no no! Nada nada! Vamos a Ichiraku! De seguro tiene alguna oferta de año nuevo!- chilló feliz el rubio, mientras Hinata le sonreía.

 _"Bah, que más da, si soy padre a los 18 será y punto!"_ pensó optimista el rubio y tironeó del brazo a Hinata para que se acercara a él y la abrazó fuerte mientras la besaba y bailaban sin cesar. Otros que bailaban sin cesar y sin dejar que besarse y acariciarse eran Shikamaru y Temari, el pelinegro estaba feliz de estar con su rubia y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se metiera en su relación. Sakura y Sasuke se subieron al balcón para seguir besuqueándose y toqueteándose, habían parado para el abrazo de año nuevo con sus amigos, por lo que retomaron su labor una vez que saludaron a todos. Karin y Suigetsu agitaban las cabezas al ritmo de la música y todos los demás bailaron y se divirtieron hasta que saliera el sol.

000

Shikamaru y Temari habían decidido terminar su noche de año nuevo en casa del Nara, aprovechando que Yoshino celebraba la festividad con los abuelos maternos del pelinegro. Apenas entraron a esa casa le dieron rienda suelta a sus hormonas, llegaron a la pieza del Nara completamente desnudos y comenzaron a hacer el amor como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Ay Temari…- Shikamaru la estaba embistiendo como un verdadero animal contra la pared. Temari estaba aferrada al muchacho con sus piernas. La fricción de sus sexos era enloquecedora.

-Shikamaru… ya…- Temari agarró al Nara por los hombros e irguió su cuerpo hacia atrás para llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru sentía que se venía.

-AHHHHHHHH….- soltaron ambos al unísono. Shikamaru sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas, por lo que alzó a Temari y la depositó en la cama, mientras recuperaba el aire. En eso la muchacha se cubrió con las sábanas, la noche estaba fría, aunque con todo el ejercicio practicado casi que ni se sentía. Una vez que el Nara se estabilizó se sentó al borde de la cama, al parecer estaba pensativo, Temari notó la actitud extraña de su hombre y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco.

-¿Estás bien amor?- preguntó la muchacha.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo, luego le volvió a dar la espalda.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando.- dijo el muchacho sin verla. Temari se reincorporó y se sentó junto a él al borde de la cama.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Temari.- dijo Shikamaru.- Tú… hipotéticamente hablando… ¿Te gustaría… casarte conmigo algún día?

Shikamaru se sonrojó y desvió la mirada un poco. Temari quedó completamente perpleja ante aquella pregunta. Hubo un silencio sepulcral por lo menos unos 30 segundos y Shikamaru no aguantó y la miró.

-Bueno…- Temari sintió como sus mejillas se pusieron calientes.- No lo había pensado pero…

Temari desvió un poco la mirada, mientras Shikamaru esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-Sí me gustaría.- respondió finalmente la rubia.- Hipotéticamente hablando…

Shikamaru no pudo evitar emitir una risita, vaya que era pilla su mujer, Temari no pudo evitar contagiarse también.

-¿Y eso que fue? ¿No me digas que le quieres seguir los pasos a Karito?- se burló la rubia.

-Bueno… no puedo permitir que siempre esté un paso por delante de mí.- se expresó el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Temari estalló en carcajadas y abrazó a su hombre. Casarse… vaya! Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero obviamente sólo había un hombre con el que querría dar ese paso y formar una familia, el hombre que le había robado el corazón por completo, y que sin quererlo la tenía totalmente a su merced, Shikamaru Nara.

 _"Te amo vago, y cada día que pasa menos me quiero separar de ti"_ pensó Temari algo sonrojada por pensar en eso, pero feliz por poder experimentar tan hermoso sentimiento junto a su hombre.

 _"Nunca me separaré de ti, Temari. Pase lo que pase, no permitiré que te alejes de mí, te lo juro"_ pensaba el Nara mientras abrazaba fuerte a Temari, no permitiría por nada del mundo que nada ni nadie los separara, ya había escogido a la mujer que sería su esposa y esa mujer era Sabaku no Temari.

000

Temari estaba en su habitación, después de su revolcón con Shikamaru por supuesto que volvió a casa antes de que Yoshino los pillara in fraganti. Ya era de día y Temari estaba pensativa. Jugaba con su cadenita mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Shikamaru el día anterior, lo de casarse con el y formar una familia. Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en eso, pero su yoga fue interrumpido por alguien que tocó la puerta. Temari dio el pase a que entraran, era Gaara, quién le dijo que quería hablar con ella.

-Claro, dime.- Temari se reincorporó de su cama para prestarle total atención.

-Matsuri sigue enojada conmigo.- dijo el muchacho algo sonrojado. Temari abrió los ojos de par en par sin entender nada. ¿Acaso estaban peleados en primer lugar? Gaara le contó lo que había pasado el día del desfile de modas, cuando alabó a Tamaki por su atuendo y Matsuri se molestó con él.

 _"Ay… estos niños son tan infantiles…"_ pensó fastidiada la rubia.

-Gaara, aquí la cosa es simple. Disculpate con ella.- dijo la chica.

-Ya lo intenté, pero no quiere hablarme.- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.- No sé que más hacer, Temari.

-Lucha por ella Gaara, insístele. Mira cuando uno ama de verdad a alguien, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el otro. Y tú y Matsuri se aman.

-*Sigh* ¿Por qué ustedes tienen que ser tan complicadas?- se expresó el chico molesto por la complejidad femenina.

-Gaara, yo solo te digo, o te pones los pantalones o la pierdes para siempre, tú decides.- dijo secamente la chica.

-Kankuro tiene razón, eres la mujer más cruel del mundo…

000

 _Temari se arreglaba para ir a darse un buen chapuzón a la piscina, pero cuando iba saliendo el teléfono de la habitación sonó._

 _-Aló?- respondió la muchacha._

 _-Alo?- dijo una voz algo nerviosa a través del auricular.- ¿Es la habitación de la familia Sabaku no?_

 _-Sí, ¿quién habla?_

 _\- Estoy llamando para informarle al señor Sabaku no que la lancha que solicitó ya está lista. Cuando quiera puede salir a navegar._

 _Temari se emocionó al saber que pronto esquiaría en agua._

 _-Bien, yo le daré el recado. ¿Dónde queda esto?_

 _-Quiero salir en lancha, y me quedaron de avisar.- le decía Rasa a su mujer mientras se relajaba un poco frente a la piscina, aunque no hallaba la hora de irse a pasear en lancha._

 _-¿Y quién te quedó de avisar?- preguntó Karura curiosa._

 _\- Un hombre que me encontré, me dijo que su jefe arrendaba lanchas y por supuesto que le solicité una.- dijo entusiasmado el hombre._

 _-Vaya, que coincidencia que justo querías salir en lancha y aparece un tipo que te la ofrece.- preguntó suspicaz la mujer._

 _-Vamos Cariño, acá es completamente normal eso. Lo que sí, espero poder agradecerle al sujeto si me lo vuelvo a topar, creo que Soujiro era su nombre.- dijo el hombre mientras Temari hacía su aparición._

 _-Papá, te tengo un recado para que se te pase la ansiedad.- dijo cruelmente la chica.- Llamaron diciendo que la lancha está lista._

 _Rasa casi que saltó del asiento de la emoción._

 _-Bien! ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos allá!- dijo entusiasmado el hombre mientras se alejaba._

 _-Otto-san! Recuerda que quiero esquiar.- le recordó Temari a su padre._

 _-Pero por supuesto señorita, no hay problema, yo creo que esa lancha debe tener de todo! Vamos Karura!_

 _-Vamos Temari!- la invitó su madre._

 _Rasa encendió la lancha y cuando deslizó la palanca para acelerar ocurrió..._

 _Una explosión._

 _A pesar de estar a una gran distancia, la onda explosiva alcanzó a Temari, hundiéndola en el agua. Pasados unos segundos, ésta emergió del agua, observando aterrada el lugar donde hacía unos segundos se encontraba la lancha con sus padres, el cual ahora eran escombros envueltos en llamas._

 _Temari estaba en shock, no podía ser cierto lo que observaba, sus padres... imposible... mientras divagaba empezó a oír a lo lejos sirenas y de repente todo se oscureció, sintió como se volvía a hundir en el mar..._

Temari despertó sudando frío. No podía dilucidar si aquello fue un sueño o un recuerdo. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos al recordar aquel fatídico accidente, en donde sus padres perdieron la vida y dónde parte de ella había sido arrebatada. Rápidamente se vistió y agarró sus cosas, era plena tarde, por lo que decidió salir a tomar aire, se sentía ahogada en su habitación y más aún después de aquel recuerdo.

Mientras deambulaba por la calle, como por inercia sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar un contacto en particular. Miró la pantalla con sus ojos llenos de pena.

 _Shikamaru._

Temari no quería molestarlo, de seguro después de su noche de amor estaría en el quinto sueño, pero no lo soportaba más, lo necesitaba, ya tenía demasiada carga acumulada en su pecho. Marcó el número del Nara y esperó a que contestara, cosa que sucedió casi al instante.

-¿Shikamaru?- lo llamó la chica.

-¿Temari? ¿Temari que ocurre?- Shikamaru pudo notar que le temblaba la voz.

-Ven, te necesito.

-Sí mi amor por supuesto, dime dónde estás y voy.- dijo preocupado el Nara. Temari le dijo dónde estaba y el chico partió como flecha al encuentro con su novia.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, divisó a su chica apoyada en un árbol con una mirada completamente perdida y apagada, sintió como su corazón se estremeció, algo le pasaba a su novia, sus ojos denotaban pena, opacando todo rastro de alegría que siempre le transmitían cada vez que cruzaba su mirada con la de ella. Mientras Shikamaru se acercaba a paso rápido a Temari, ella al divisarlo no pudo evitar desviar la mirada apenada.

-Temari, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó preocupadísimo el muchacho mientras la abrazaba fuerte, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que estaba sufriendo.

Temari no aguantó y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de su novio mientras sollozaba.

-Ya, tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Tranquila mi amor.- Shikamaru la abrazó más fuerte aún mientras acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla un poco. Una vez que la rubia dejó de sollozar se separó de él un poco para mirarlo. Acarició su rostro y le agradeció por haber venido.

-Arigato.- dijo la muchacha sincera.

Shikamaru le sonrió de corazón y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ya, mejor vamos a mi casa, para que hablemos más tranquilos.- la invitó el chico, Temari asintió y ambos se subieron al auto del Nara para partir camino a la casa del muchacho.

000

Kenjiro deambulaba por el centro comercial, no es que buscara algo en particular, pero no tenía nada que hacer en casa, así que salió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió. En eso, se encontró con Kyo.

-Vaya, que sorpresa. Casi ni pareciera que vamos en el mismo curso compadre.- bromeó el castaño.

-Si no estuvieras revoloteando por allí en busca de chicas, talvez nos veríamos más.- dijo neutral el muchacho.

-¿Al final, no pasó nada con Hinata-chan?- preguntó curioso el chico.

-*sigh* creo que están más que claros los sentimientos de ella ¿no crees?

-Ay compañero…- Kenjiro se sentó en una banquita seguido de Kyo.- ¿Quién nos manda a involucrarnos con ese grupito?

-¿Cuál grupito?- preguntó el peliceleste sin comprender.

-Las Brujas de Konoha.- rió el castaño. Kyo simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y que tal tú? ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá? Porque definitivamente andas sin rumbo.

-Vaya, tú sí que me conoces bien. Bueno… que quieres que haga hermano, si no tengo a nadie.- dijo algo melancólico el chico.- No tengo novia, Sasuke ya no me apaña a nada desde que sentó cabeza, y que me dices de Naruto, desde que conoció a Hinata que no me da bola, Kiba volvió con Tamaki… *sigh* es como si todo el mundo se aparejara.

-Y más encima… ella se casa.- Kyo miró de reojo a Kenjiro.

Kenjiro miró a Kyo, quién le sostuvo la mirada, luego suspiró.

-See… quién lo diría no.- dijo el castaño mirando al horizonte.

-Y tú nunca le dijiste nada.- acusó el peliceleste.

-Sabes perfectamente que ella jamás me iba a dar bola. Si no le daba bola ni a Shikamaru ni a Choji, menos a mí.- dijo resignado Kenjiro.- Además, que caso tiene ahora, ella ya escogió al hombre de su vida.

Kyo simplemente guardó silencio.

-Pero no te preocupes.- expresó contento el chico.- Sé que significo algo para ella, talvez no de la manera que siempre quise, pero… me basta con saber que me considera su amigo.

Kenjiro le sonrió sincero a su amigo, quién apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo de repente el peliceleste. Kenjiro lo miró curioso.- Hagamosle una despedida de soltera a nuestro estilo.

-¿Junta triple K?- Kenjiro no pudo ocultar su emoción. Kyo asintió mirándolo cómplicemente.- Ya rugiste!

 **Y pasó el año nuevo hahaha, algunos besandose hasta que sus labios quedaron hinchados y otros escapándose a otros lugares a hacer otras cosillas... Se viene la junta Triple K, que cosillas irán a pasar allí? Lo veremos en el siguiente capi que ya va en proceso de escritura, haha empecé a adelantar pega.**

 **Kari querida! No importa si me lees de día o de noche, pero con tal que leas mis capitulos y te entretengas me vale ahahaha. Ahora que pretenderá la bruja de Fumiko... habrá que ver que pasará en ese cumpleaños... Nuestra parejita principal no se cansa de hacer el amor, tienen tanto amor que entregarse que no les alcanza con hacerlo solo una vez hahaha, par de lujuriosos nomás... Y obvio que Hinata se tenía que soltar la trenza María hahaha, para la otra le pide a Naruto hacerse el Kama Sutra completo muahahaha, hmmm que buena idea... hahaha pobre Naruto. Ya lokilla me despido que tengas una bonita semana.**

 **Y a todos los que me leen y se entretienen con mi fic también muchos besitos y abrazos. Los quiero mucho! byebyebye**


	130. Capítulo 130: Triple K

**Holis! Fin de semana y subo capi wiii! Y acá les traigo la junta Triple K, ya con el nombre del capi es obvio el enfoque del capítulo, aunque nuestro villano hará una aparición especial, esperando el preámbulo de lo que se avecina, bueno sin nada más que decir, a disfrutar!**

 **Capítulo 130: Triple K.**

La dama del cabello azul y aquella rosa de papel esperaba impaciente por su compañero, ya llevaba más de una hora en aquella habitación con aquel joven de cabello blanco. Cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió.

-Konan, prepara tus cosas nos vamos esta noche.- dijo un hombre de cabello naranja y en punta, llevaba puesta la tradicional capa de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué?! Pero casi que acabo de llegar hombre! Tuve que tomar un vuelo express.- se quejó la mujer.

-Deja de quejarte y llama a los demás.- sentenció el hombre. Konan simplemente suspiró resignada y marcó su celular. Kabuto solo miraba sonriente la escena.

 _"Todo va de acuerdo al plan, Orochimaru-sama"_ pensó el muchacho mientras miraba el horizonte.

000

Un hombre de color caminaba por las calles de la Isla Madre, pensando en nada más que en trivialidades, al girar hacia un callejón para llegar a casa paró en seco. Pudo sentirlo, aquel escalofrío en la espalda que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía.

-*sigh* demonios… me descuidé.- dijo resignado el hombre. En eso, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos ámbar.

-Que tal Soujiro, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- saludó Orochimaru al hombre.

-Orochimaru-sama…

-¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Soujiro. El sujeto en cuestión simplemente guardó silencio.- ¿No vas a decirme que has estado haciendo?

-Nada en particular, sólo ver hacia dónde me lleva la vida. Pero tal parece… que no llegaré muy lejos.- Soujiro miró fijo al hombre.

-Soujiro, no me malinterpretes, solo estaba preocupado por ti, desde que Deidara y Sasori te mandaron a tí y a tus compañeros a colocar la bomba en la lancha de los Sabaku no no he vuelto a saber de ti.- explicó Orochimaru.- Y es obvio que me preocupe.

-Estoy bien Orochimaru-sama, no tiene por qué preocuparse, hicimos lo que nos pidieron Deidara y Sasori, ya no le debo nada más.- intentó zafarse el hombre. En eso intentó retomar su camino, pero Orochimaru como una ráfaga de viento se interpuso en él.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Pareciera como que huyeras de algo. ¿Acaso hiciste algo que no debías Soujiro?¿Acaso hablaste con alguien con quién no deberías de haber hablado?

Soujiro quedó de piedra. _"Lo sabe"._ No pudo evitar guardar silencio.

-Aunque no entiendo por qué lo hiciste. ¿Acaso te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste Soujiro?

-Era una inocente familia Orochimaru-sama!- se sinceró el hombre.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos de par en par. Soujiro nuevamente guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

-Hahahaha.- Orochimaru no pudo evitar reírse.- He de suponer que estás bromeando Soujiro. Eres uno de los mejores sicarios que he contratado. Has asesinado a más de 99 personas, incluidos los Sabaku no, has asesinado mujeres embarazadas, niños, ancianos… ¿por qué te arrepientes ahora? ¿Qué tenían los Sabaku no de especial?

Soujiro no respondió.

-Sólo haga lo que tiene que hacer Orochimaru-sama. Pagaré mis pecados en el infierno.- dijo el hombre. Orochimaru lo miró fijamente.

-No me digas que te cautivó.- dijo de repente el hombre. Soujiro lo miró de vuelta.- Bueno… no te culpo, es una muchacha preciosa, una verdadera princesa. Esos ojos cautivarían a cualquiera.

Soujiro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-Es una lástima, que esa hermosa belleza no llegará a los treinta.- se burló Orochimaru.

En eso un kunai, fue lanzado en una milésima de segundo hacia el hombre de ojos color ámbar. Orochimaru lo desvió sin inmutarse con otro kunai que sacó de su manga. Soujiro alzó su dedo meñique del cual pendía un hilo para desviar nuevamente el kunai hacia Orochimaru. Orochimaru atrapó el kunai con su mano derecha hiriéndose en el acto, pero inmediatamente amputó el dedo de Soujiro con el mismo hilo.

-AHHHHH- Soujiro agarró su dedo herido y vió como la sangre salía a borbotones de él. Actuó rápidamente.- Jutsu clones de sombra!

5 clones del hombre aparecieron en un instante y arremetieron contra Orochimaru. El hombre de ojos ambar venció fácilmente a los clones dándoles una zarta de puños y patadas. Soujiro invocó más y Orochimaru se abalanzó hacia ellos. Soujiro y sus clones saltaron hacia el aire para esquivar al hombre y entre todos lo abalanzaron con una lluvia de shurikens. Orochimaru lanzó un solo shuriken mientras hacía un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- inmediatamente aparecieron una docena de replicas del shuriken lanzado por el pelinegro los cuales desviaron los shurikens de Soujiro y sus clones. Cuatro de ellos acabaron atravesando a los cuatro clones de Soujiro. Orochimaru sacó un kunai para atravesar al real, pero al hacerlo éste se transformó en un tronco.- Tsk!

Al aterrizar Orochimaru se encontró con una escena bastante fantástica.

-Hmp, patético.- dijo burlesco el hombre mientras se veía rodeado por al menos unos 20 Soujiros.

Se abalanzaron hacia él, pero Orochimaru simplemente los mandaba a volar con puños y patadas. Uno de ellos le lanzó una senbon, pero Orochimaru fue más rápido y la esquivó mientras le lanzaba un kunai y le atravesaba el cráneo, provocando que desapareciera. Tomó su espada y se abalanzó hacia el último grupo de Soujiros y los destrozó con su arma. Cuando acabó con el último, el Soujiro real apareció por su costado para enterrarle un kunai, pero Orochimaru lo agarró del cabello y lo zampó de cara al suelo.

-Ugh.- el rostro de Soujiro quedó completamente herido y a su vez le había roto la nariz. Nuevamente lo levantó del cabello y lo arrojó hacia una pared. Cuando iba a rematarlo el último grupo de Soujiros que se habían mantenido ocultos entre las sombras se abalanzaron contra él. Orochimaru concentró chakra en su puño y golpeó el suelo formando un cráter y emanando una onda de chakra que hizo desaparecer a la mitad del escuadrón. Nuevamente se abalanzó hacia uno de ellos y lo tomó del cuello para lanzarlo hacia el grupo, golpeó a dos haciéndolos desaparecer y nuevamente se abalanzó hacia el grupo para terminar con él de una buena vez.

 _"Este maldito… no se cansa jamás…"_ pensó Soujiro en medio de la pared. Había invocado por lo menos 100 copias de él en toda la pelea y Orochimaru no sudaba ni una gota.

Una vez que acabó con el último se acercó hacia Soujiro tranquilamente.

 _"Ya no tengo más chakra… es mi fin"_ pensó Soujiro mientras era levantado por Orochimaru del cuello.

 _-Vamos querida! Date prisa!- decía el hombre a su mujer._

 _-Ya voy amor!- decía la mujer mientras alcanzaba a su esposo._

 _-Soujiro! Muchas gracias! La que mas te lo va a agradecer es mi hija haha!- decía divertido el hombre._

 _-¿Cómo?- preguntó desconcertado el hombre._

 _-Temari! Ven rápido! Ya todo está listo!- llamó el hombre a una muchacha que venía rezagada hacia la lancha._

 _Soujiro miró a la jovencita y no le agradó mucho la idea de acabar con ella también, pues sus compañeros le habían dicho que sólo era una pareja a quienes debía asesinar. No le hubiese importado de no ser cuando tuvo contacto visual con la muchacha._

 _-Gracias!- dijo la chica mientras Soujiro le pasaba la tabla para surfear. Se quedó completamente paralizado al cruzar su mirada con aquellas hermosas orbes verdes. Sintió ganas de detenerla, pero cuando reaccionó la lancha ya había partido junto a la familia Sabaku no…_

 _-Una explosión miren!- gritó una mujer a los pocos minutos de que la familia hubiese partido. Soujiro miró junto a la multitud aquel lugar donde segundos antes había estado la lancha de los Sabaku no. Miró resignado los escombros y quedó de piedra al ver emerger a alguien del agua a unos metros de lo que quedaba de lancha. Era ella… aquella muchacha de ojos verdes, había sobrevivido._

 _-Miren hay alguien vivo!- gritó un hombre mientras las sirenas sonaban por todo el lugar y un equipo de rescate se acercaba al lugar del infortunio._

 _"Sobrevivió… ella sobrevivió…" Soujiro no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver a aquella jovencita con vida._

Soujiro pensaba en todo aquello mientras era atravesado por la espada de Orochimaru, daba su último respiro y caía al suelo.

-Descansa en paz Soujiro.- dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba su espada y la volvía a enfundar.- Y no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con tu princesa.

En eso Orochimaru desapareció entre las sombras sin dejar rastro alguno.

000

Temari miraba pensativa por la ventana del cuarto de Shikamaru, no miraba nada en especial sólo a la gente pasar. En eso, su novio apareció con una taza de té.

-Ten.- se la ofreció el muchacho. Temari la recibió y bebió un poco de su contenido.

-Disculpa por molestarte, de seguro estabas cansado hoy.- dijo un poco apenada la rubia.

-No te preocupes, tú sabes que siempre voy a estar disponible para ti para cuando me necesites.- Shikamaru le acarició la mejilla.

-Arigato.- agradeció la chica, luego se sentó al borde de la cama.- Hoy… se cumplen 5 meses de la muerte de mis padres.

La voz de Temari se quebró un poco, por lo que el Nara se sentó junto a ella.

-Soñé con ellos hoy, y… creo que fue un recuerdo. Los últimos momentos que pasamos juntos.- Temari tuvo que desviar la mirada, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.- Vaya… ha pasado tanto tiempo y todavía me afecta.

-Temari.- la llamó Shikamaru, ella lo miró.- No tiene nada de malo que expreses tu sentir. Perdiste a tus padres y es obvio que te de pena recordarlos, no tienes por qué ser tan estoica Temari, estás en todo tu derecho de expresar lo que realmente sientes.

Temari le sonrió, pero guardó silencio.

-Creeme que te entiendo. Yo también perdí a mi padre y a Asuma, y también cometí el error de guardarme lo que realmente sentía en el momento, pero al menos…- Shikamaru tomó el mentón de Temari para que lo mirase a los ojos.- Gracias a ti, pude liberar la pena acumulada tanto por mi padre como por Asuma.

-Shikamaru…

-Dejalo salir Temari, que llores no significa que seas una mujer débil, al contrario! Demuestra que eres una mujer fuerte, que a pesar de la pena, la saca y sigue adelante.

Temari agachó la cabeza, mientras que Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerza, la muchacha se aferró a él y soltó toda la pena acumulada en esos cinco meses. Una vez que se tranquilizó, miró al Nara, quién le secó sus lágrimas con cariño.

-Está bien princesa, ya pasó.- dijo el chico mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-No me gusta que me veas así.- se quejó la rubia.

-Bueno, alguna vez que yo te consuele ¿no?- expresó el muchacho acariciando su cabello.- No siempre tengo que ser yo el bebé llorón.

-Hmp, ahora pensarás que soy yo la bebita llorona.- bromeó la rubia un poco.

-Pero eres MI bebita llorona.- Shikamaru le robó un dulce beso de sus labios. Temari simplemente rió.

-Bueno… ¿y que piensas hacer para consolarme?- Temari ahora lo miró de forma coqueta.

-Mendokusei mujer! Tú aprovechas cada instancia.- se quejó el Nara complicemente.

Temari le guiñó el ojo mientras se levantaba de la cama y cerraba la cortina. El Nara suspiró resignado, pero a quién engañaba, esta noche estaría prendida y por supuesto que lo disfrutaría.

000

Al día siguiente, Karito esperaba afuera de Yakiniku Q, había recibido un mensaje de Kyo de juntarse en aquel lugar, ya que quería hablar con ella. En eso divisó a cierto rubio.

-Karito que hay!- chilló Naruto quién se acercó a la chica.

-Que hay Naruto.- saludó alegre la muchacha.

-Oye en que andas? Vienes a comer?

-Pues, Kyo me invitó, dijo que quería decirme algo.- expresó la muchacha mientras se encogía de hombros.

-NANI?! AHORA LE DIO CONTIGO?!- Chilló el rubio, luego tomó a su amiga del brazo.- ESO SI QUE NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! LEE ES MI AMIGO! NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE LEVANTEN A SU NOVIA! VAMONOS KARITO ANTES DE QUE TE RAPTE!

-¿A quién vas a raptar Naruto?- chilló Kenjiro del otro lado, quién venía llegando junto a Kyo.

-YO NO ME LA VOY A RAPTAR! ES KYO QUIEN SE LA QUIERE RAPTAR!

Kenjiro llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dónde estaba la pareja y los separó al instante.

-No seas idiota Naruto, esto es una junta.- dijo fastidiado el castaño.

-¿Una junta?- preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Sí.- expresó Kyo acercándose al grupo.- Junta Triple K.

Karito y Naruto los miraron sorprendidos, luego la castaña sonrió.

-Vaya… debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba.- acotó simpáticamente la chica.

-Genial! Yo me colo!- chilló emocionado el rubio.

-¿QUE NO ESCUCHASTE EL TRIPLE K, NARUTO?!- Chilló molesto Kenjiro.

-BUENO ENTONCES SERÁ JUNTA NARUTO MÁS TRIPLE K, DATTEBAYO!

Kenjiro bufó, mientras que Kyo negaba con la cabeza y Karito ahogaba una risita, esta tarde iba a ser muy interesante.

Ya había pasado un buen rato de risas y carcajadas, recordando los viejos tiempos, en especial los tiempos de secundaria.

-Recuerdan cuando Iruka-sensei le "confiscó" las playboy a Naruto?- recordó jocoso el castaño.

-Si!- chilló el rubio.- y el fresco jamás me las devolvió! De seguro se las llevó a su casa dattebayo!

-Es lo más probable.- expresó la castaña divertida.

-Vaya.- dijo Kyo.- Es divertido recordar aquellos tiempos. Pasabamos más tiempo juntos.

-Sí!- expresó Kenjiro.- ¿Oigan recuerdan cuando les dimos una paliza a Ino-Shika-Cho?! Eso fue lo mejor de mi último año con ustedes en la secu!

-CUANDO PASO ESO?!- Chilló el rubio.

-Parece que te dio alzheimer.- se quejó el castaño.- ¿Cómo no vas a acordarte?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto llegó al final Kenjiro acuérdate.- recordó el peliceleste.

-Bueno entonces… te refresco la memoria! Ahí va!

FLASHBACK

-NANI?!- Chilló Ino impactada, mientras todos en el campamento miraban como Kenjiro la desafiaba a ella y su equipo.

-Lo que oíste Ino! Triple K desafía a Ino-Shika-Cho a un duelo a muerte!- exclamó Kenjiro.

-¿Duelo a muerte?- A Choji no le gustó como sonaba eso.

-Calmate Kenjiro.- dijo neutral Kyo detrás del castaño.

-No Kyo! Estos se creen mucho y todos aquí sabemos que no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros! – chilló el castaño.

-Ha!- se pavoneó Ino.- Tú y quién mas piensa eso Ken? Choji te destrozaría los huesos.

Choji dio unos pasitos atrás, pero Ino lo tomó del brazo a la altura de ella.

-Hahaha! Si claro! el gordo rompiéndome los huesos!

-QUE DIJISTE?!- Choji se intentó abalanzar sobre él, pero Kyo bloqueó su ataque.

-¿Lo ves? Ni Choji puede con Kyo!- se pavoneó el castaño. Luego miró a sus compañeros.- ¿Quién quiere duelo?!

La mayoría del curso vitoreó al castaño, definitivamente esto sería interesante.

-Asuma-sensei, ¿por qué no para a esos dos?- se quejó la pelirrosa.

-*sigh* es como querer ir contra la corriente Sakura.- dijo resignado el castaño.- Al menos agradezco que no está Naruto en este instante.

 _"Ojala se demoré con el agua y la leña"_ pensó Asuma, porque si el rubio veía esto definitivamente se uniría a la pelea.

-Y TÚ NO VAS A DECIR NADA SHIKAMARU?!- Ahora la rubia se dirigió al tercer miembro de su equipo, quién ya estaba en su quinto sueño bajo el árbol. La rubia furiosa lo fue a despertar de un solo zamarreo.

-Hahahaha, miren eso, el cerebro del grupo más volado no puede estar hahahaha!- se burló Kenjiro.

-Ahem!- carraspeó Kyo, Kenjiro lo miró sin comprender.- Yo que tú no me burlaría.

En eso el peliceleste apuntó al árbol atrás de ellos, y en la rama, Karito estaba casi roncando y con una pequeña babita.

-MADRE SANTA! JEFA! NO ME HAGA ESTO POR FAVOR!- Le gritó el castaño. Karito ni siquiera se inmutó.- Kyo despiértala!

Kyo se encogió de hombros, sinceramente no sabía como despertarla, ya que… a diferencia de Shikamaru, quién ya estaba despierto, ella era una dama, por lo que… zamarrearla no era opción!

-Tiremosle agua!- propuso Kenjiro.

-Bien, tírasela.- dijo el peliceleste. Kenjiro bufó, mientras Ino se burlaba de ellos.

-Hahaha, van a perder por falta de miembros hahaha, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DORMIRTE SHIKAMARU!- Chilló Ino al ver como el Nara volvía a bostezar.

 _"Rayos… debemos pensar en algo para despertarla"_ pensó Kenjiro mientras miraba alrededor buscando algo que le diera una idea y al cruzar miradas con Sakura su mente se iluminó. _"Eso es!"_

-Oi Sakura!- chilló el castaño.

-Eh?- Sakura lo miró sin comprender.

-Oye Sakura, tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora, que me dan ganas de darle un beso!- dijo sensualmente el muchacho lanzándole un besito ;)

-…-

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Sakura arremetió furiosa contra él.

-QUE TE PASA ATREVIDO! SHANNAROOOOOO!- Sakura alzó el puño dispuesta a destrozarle la cara al castaño, pero el muchacho logró esquivarla y el puño de Sakura golpeó de lleno el árbol dónde estaba durmiendo la Sarutobi. Del impacto, la muchacha cayó de bruces al piso.

-Vaya funciono…- exclamó el castaño victorioso. Sakura y todos los demás quedaron mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña. La cara de Kenjiro comenzó a ponerse azul.- Ah… ¿Jefa?

-Creo que la mataste…- dijo crudamente el peliceleste.

-¿Qué?! NO NO NO PUEDE SER!- Kenjiro corrió hacia dónde estaba Karito para voltearla y tratar de hacerla reaccionar. En eso Sakura reaccionó y volvió a atacarlo.- Sakura no espera! No me lastimes!

Kenjiro tomó el cuerpo de la castaña para usarlo de escudo, así la pelirrosa no lo golpearía.

-Deja de usar a Karito de escudo poco hombre!- Sakura comenzó a zamarrear a la castaña, logrando que se despabilara.

-¿Huh?¿eh?¿Que pasó…?- La castaña miró hacia los lados completamente confundida. Sakura la soltó resignada y miró furiosa a Kenjiro.

-Te las vas a ver conmigo cuando menos lo esperes!- en eso la pelirrosa dio media vuelta, mientras que Asuma se acercaba al grupo.

-Ya chicos, es suficiente, vinimos a pasarla bien no a pelear entre nosotros.- intentó apaciguar los humos el hombre.

-Ay vamos Asuma sensei!- dijo tentadoramente la rubia de ojos azules mientras pescaba a un adormilado Shikamaru.- A poco no le gustaría verlo en acción.

-Eh?- Asuma quedó de piedra con el comentario y casi se desplomó con lo siguiente. Kenjiro tomó a una adormilada Karito y la ponía frente a Asuma.

-Mire mire sensei! Karito vs Shikamaru 2.0!- tentó el castaño.

Asuma se estaba sudando la gota fría, pero era demasiado tentador…

-Tomaremos eso como un si!- chillaron ambos chicos al unisono. - DESPIERTEN HOLGAZANES!

Shikamaru y Karito reaccionaron al instante y miraron confusos la escena. Ino y Kenjiro echaban chispas por los ojos. Choji y Kyo les explicaron brevemente la situación y ambos chicos no pudieron evitar soltar su típica frase.

-Mendokusei/Tsumaranai…

Y ahí estaban, frente a frente, Ino-Shika-Cho y Triple K. Ino y Kenjiro estaban emocionadísimos, Choji algo nervioso, Kyo resignado y tanto Karito como Shikamaru mirando las nubes pasar, la castaña con las manos en la nuca y el pelinegro en los bolsillos, grado de interés: cero.

Todos miraban expectantes la pelea.

-Muy bien chicos.- dijo la Yamanaka.- a pelear!

-Hai!.- exclamó Choji poniéndose serio.

-Hai hai…- dijo Shikamaru sin interés.

-Shikamaru.- Ino lo miró de reojo. El Nara la miró.- No me decepciones, te necesito.

-Tsk, mendokusei mujer.- se quejó el Nara.- Tú sabes que aunque no lo parezca estoy atento a todo.

Ino simplemente sonrió, ahora que sabía que sus dos amigos estaban atentos podría pelear confiada.

-Bien chicos, Triple K al ataque!- exclamó emocionado el castaño.

-Kenjiro.- lo llamó el peliceleste. Kenjiro lo miró.- Son más débiles, es verdad, pero eso no significa que no nos puedan ganar. No los subestimes.

-Creeme que no lo hago.- dijo serio el muchacho.- Jefa!

Karito lo miró.

-Tú ya sabes cual de esos tres es el que más me preocupa.- dijo Kenjiro mirándola de reojo.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo cubierto y lo sabes.- dijo tranquilamente la castaña mientras miraba al Nara, quién le devolvió la mirada sonriéndole de lado.

Todos miraron la escena sin emitir sonido alguno. Asuma no pudo evitar fumarse un cigarro tranquilamente...

 _Inner Asuma: QUE EMOCIÓN QUE EMOCIÓN QUE EMOCIÓN!_

-Muy bien! Al ataque!- chillaron Ino y Kenjiro al unísono. En eso, todos a excepción de Shikamaru y Karito se escondieron entre los árboles al puro estilo ninja.

-Hmp, ¿me vas a vigilar toda la pelea?- se burló el Nara.- ¿Tan nerviosa te pongo?

-Hm… que puedo decir… soy una pervertida y me gusta mirar chicos guapos.- dijo sarcásticamente la Sarutobi.

Mientras el Nara y la Sarutobi se vigilaban en pleno campo. Ino ya había adoptado una posición en los arbustos a un costado de la posición de Karito.

 _"Si me deshago de Karito primero, Triple K pierde el cerebro del grupo y están acabados"_ pensó la Yamanaka mientras tomaba un shuriken y apuntaba a Karito. _"Lo bañaré con chakra para que tenga más potencia"_ pensó la chica mientras infundía su chakra en el shuriken.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Karito.- susurró la rubia.

-¿En serio? Pobre de mi clon.- susurró una voz detrás de ella. Ino saltó aterrada hacia adelante y se volteó a lanzarle un kunai a Karito, dio en el blanco, pero la muchacha se hizo humo al instante.

 _"¿qué? ¿era un clon? Me engañó!"_ pensó aterrada Ino y en ese instante se dio cuenta por qué lo hizo " _Oh no! Lo hizo para que revelara mi posición!"_ , no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kenjiro se le lanzó encima.

-Mal mal Ino!- Kenjiro iba a golpearla, pero un brazo se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla.- exclamó Choji seriamente.

-*sigh* pero que fastidio eres…- dijo el muchacho alejándose del castaño. En eso un par de kunais salieron de los arbustos en dirección hacia Ino y Choji. Éstos reaccionaron al instante al ver que eran explosivos.

-Ino escondete!- le gritó Shikamaru a la rubia. Ésta le hizo caso y se metió en los arbustos. Ahora estaban en el campo de batalla frente a frente, Choji y Kenjiro.

-Hmp, parece que ya tengo pareja de baile.- Kenjiro alzó su kunai bañado en chakra, mientras que Choji sacaba de su bolsita una bolita roja y se la tragaba.

-Ken!- lo llamó Karito.- Ten cuidado!

-Lo sé…- expresó el chico mientras del cuerpo de Choji emanaba chakra formando unas especies de alas de mariposa en su espalda.- Vamos a bailar Choji!

Kenjiro corrió hacia los árboles, pero Choji fue más rápido y lo interceptó.

-Nani?!- Kenjiro se sorprendió con su velocidad y más aún cuando el Akimichi lo mandó a volar de un solo golpe.

 _"*Sigh*, baka… te confiaste."_ Pensó la Sarutobi sin moverse de su posición.

Kenjiro salió de los escombros del pobre árbol que destrozó, totalmente cabreado, pues Choji lo había dejado en ridículo.

-Esta me la pagas Akimichi!- en eso el castaño se lanzó hacia Choji y comenzó la batalla entre ambos muchachos.

Karito se distrajo y perdió al Nara de vista.

-Hmp, pero que aburrido.- Exclamó la chica mientras se agachaba hacia adelante esquivando el ataque por detrás que le había hecho Shikamaru.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Hmp, distraigo al cerebro.- dijo el Nara burlón.

Karito se volteó sobre sí y le propinó una patada al muchacho provocando que desapareciera. Luego esquivó los kunais que venían de los arbustos haciéndose hacia atrás.

-Te tengo!- Ino se abalanzó sobre ella desde los arbustos, alcanzándola y tirándola al suelo.

-Auch…-expresó la chica mientras Ino la tenía sometida.

-Rindete Karito, te atrapé.- Ino sacó un kunai en señal de advertencia.

-No lo creo…- dijo aburrida la castaña mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando un tronco en su lugar.

-*gasp*.- Ino se asustó, juraba que la había atrapado. En eso de su lateral derecho salió un kunai hacia su dirección con gran velocidad. Ino no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero afortunadamente otro kunai lo interceptó. Inmediatamente volvió a esconderse en los arbustos.

Shikamaru se alivió al ver que la rubia estaba a salvo, pero la felicidad no le duró ya que dos kunais volaron a su dirección. El Nara los bloqueó con su propio kunai, pero al ver que se dirigía hacia él un tercero con un papel bomba no tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite. Cuando el kunai explotó, el Nara rodó por el suelo hacia unos arbustos. Quedó boca arriba mirando las nubes.

-*sigh* Mendokusei…- se quejó el chico en voz alta.

-Siempre te puedes rendir.- dijo Karito quién estaba acostada al lado de él mirando el mismo paisaje.

-Sabes que Ino me matará si lo hago. Aunque… si otra personita se rindiera me haría un gran favor.

-¿Y soportar los chillidos de Kenjiro por lo menos una semana?- ironizó la castaña.- Nah…

-Bueno… que conste que lo intenté…- en eso el Nara rápidamente atacó a la muchacha con el kunai que tenía en su mano derecha, pero Karito sin esfuerzo alguno lo bloqueó con un kunai en su mano izquierda.

-Admite que te gusta esto.- lo miró de reojo la chica.

Shikamaru simplemente le sonrió de lado y de su bolsillo sacó una bomba de humo que hizo explotar. Una vez que el humo se disipó el Nara ya no estaba al lado de la chica.

-*sigh*Tsumaranai…

Mientras Kenjiro y Choji se batían a muerte. Ino los observaba oculta entre los árboles. Ya no divisaba ni a Karito ni a Shikamaru. Por otro lado, Kyo ya la había visto y se dispuso a lanzarle una senbon con un sedante para sacar del juego a la rubia. Lo lanzó preciso, pero a medio camino un shuriken lo desvió.

-Hm… esto va a ser interesante.- dijo el chico mientras miraba de reojo al Nara. Quién estaba apoyado en un árbol.

-Creeme que no te he perdido de vista en toda la pelea, pero Ino está un poco distraída, así que tuve que intervenir.- explicó el muchacho.

Kyo se puso en alerta. Por supuesto que Shikamaru era más débil que él en todos los sentidos, pero lo que no tenía en fuerza lo tenía en inteligencia y eso era un verdadero problema.

Mientras tanto Choji y Kenjiro seguían con su pelea. Kenjiro esquivaba como podía los golpes de Choji, vaya que había adquirido velocidad con esa condenada píldora de alimento. Kenjiro saltó hacia un árbol al esquivar uno de los ataques de Choji y sacó un kunai preparándose para atacar al castaño. Choji lo miró decidido y sacó un kunai también.

-Hmp, a bailar!- exclamó Kenjiro, mientras se lanzaba hacia el Akimichi, Choji hizo lo mismo y el roce de sus kunais no se hizo esperar. Mientras peleaban, Kenjiro aprovechó una apertura en la defensa de Choji y le propinó una patada mandándolo a volar. Choji al caer se transformó en un tronco y apareció por detrás del Nekosaki. Kenjiro reaccionó al instante y bloqueó los ataques de Choji.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru huía de Kyo, alejándolo de la pelea entre Kenjiro y Choji. El peliceleste por supuesto que se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba, pero perderlo de vista no era una idea muy brillante, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

Mientras Shikamaru corría, un kunai se atravesó en su camino, provocando que se hiciera hacia atrás. Kyo se había adelantado a los movimientos del Nara y había impedido que siguiera avanzando.

 _"Mendokusei… ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando"_ pensó el muchacho al percatarse que talvez… enfrentarse a Kyo no había sido una muy buena idea del todo, ya que… a diferencia de Kenjiro, Kyo si tenia cerebro.

Kyo rápidamente llegó a la posición del Nara y quedaron frente a frente.

-Muy bien, ¿Cómo piensas resolver esto, Shikamaru?- dijo Kyo tranquilamente.

-Pues… no me queda más remedio que luchar contra ti.- dijo resignado y fastidiado a la vez el pelinegro. En eso, rápidamente le lanzó un kunai explosivo. Kyo lo esquivó al instante, pero la onda explosiva mandó a volar a ambos muchachos. Ninguno salió herido y ambos lograron esconderse del otro.

 _"A ver como salgo de esta…"_ pensó el Nara.

 _"¿Qué pretendes Shikamaru?"_ pensó Kyo atento a cualquier movimiento del pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Ino, nerviosa, había tratado de seguir a Kyo y Shikamaru para apoyar al Nara, ya que… que se enfrentara a Kyo la ponía algo nerviosa. Lamentablemente había perdido su rastro.

-Mierda.- balbuceó la rubia mientras se apoyaba en la rama de un árbol.- me distraigo por un instante y esto pasa.

-Sí, es un fastidio ¿no?- dijo Karito al lado de ella.

\- Sí…- dijo resignada la Yamanaka. En eso reaccionó tomando a Karito de su ropa.- YA DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI KARITO!

-Creeme que la que menos quiere esta disputa soy yo, pero que se le va a hacer, así como tú defiendes a tu equipo yo debo hacer lo mismo.- explicó tranquila la Sarutobi.- Así que… o peleas o te rindes.

La mirada de Karito era firme, logrando hacer dudar a la Yamanaka, provocando que la soltase. Karito miró atrás de ella, el combate entre Shikamaru y Kyo había dado inicio, inmediatamente pasó a Ino de largo con intención de dirigirse hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y el peliceleste. Ino no pudo evitar sentir rabia porque Karito la ignorase.

-NO ME SUBESTIMES!- Ino atacó inmediatamente a Karito con un kunai a lo que la castaña lo bloqueó con otro.

-Creeme que no lo hago.- dijo tranquila la chica. En eso comenzaron a pelear.

-Muy bien, veremos quien de las dos es la mas fuerte.- expresó Ino emocionada.

Mientras tanto, Choji se abalanzaba sobre Kenjiro y éste aprovechó de concentrar su chakra en su puño para mandar a volar a Choji. El castaño regordete atravesó por lo menos dos árboles y quedó de espaldas en un tercero. Kenjiro se lanzó nuevamente hacia él y Choji hizo lo mismo.

Ino peleaba con Karito cerca de dónde estaban Choji y Kenjiro, y el chico de ojos amarillos al notar a su "jefa" peleando con Ino se distrajo.

-Buena esa jefa! Dele duro a Ino!- chilló el muchacho y ni se percató de cuando Choji le dio un golpe mandándolo a volar. En esta ocasión, Kenjiro atravesó cuatro árboles y quedó incrustado en un quinto. Choji nuevamente se lanzó hacia él.

-Toma esto!- Choji lo golpeó directo en el estómago.

-Cough!- Kenjiro escupió sangre del golpe.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Ken.- acotó el Akimichi.

-Habla por ti.- le sonrió Kenjiro mientras se transformaba en un tronco. Choji quedó de piedra.

-No puede ser…- en eso le dio un escalofrío.- Ino…

Ino y Karito seguían en su disputa.

-No voy a dejar que escapes!- exclamó la rubia mientras forcejeaba con la castaña. Karito miró de reojo la pelea entre Shikamaru y Kyo cosa que enfureció a la rubia.- PRESTAME ATENCIÓN!

Ino intentó golpearla, pero Karito logró esquivarla.

-Tranqui Ino, sólo me preocupan esos dos es todo.- dijo relajada la chica. En eso Ino le lanzó una senbon que le rozó el brazo a Karito provocando que se le paralizase un poco.- Oops!

-Eso te pasa por subestimarme!- se pavoneó la muchacha, en eso le lanzó un kunai aprovechando la conmoción de la castaña, pero éste fue desviado.- ¿qué?!

-A mi jefecita no la tocas, Ino.- dijo Kenjiro en la rama de un árbol.

Ino ni siquiera digirió lo que pasó, solo se defendió del castaño al instante lanzándole un kunai explosivo. En eso miró hacia dónde unos segundos había estado Karito para ver que ya no estaba.

 _"Maldición"_ pensó la chica y miró hacia la pelea del Nara con el Mitokado y quiso ir allá pero Kenjiro se lo impidió bloqueándole el camino.

-Oi oi, de seguro esa pelea está aburrida.- dijo el muchacho.- ¿por qué no bailamos un rato Ino?

-Hmp, no gracias, además ya tienes pareja.- dijo burlona la rubia. Kenjiro la miró confuso, pero sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Nuevamente Choji lo atacó, por lo que el muchacho no tuvo más opción que esquivarlo.

-tu oponente soy yo Kenjiro.- dijo serio el Akimichi.

-Ya que...- de nuevo a pelear.

Shikamaru estaba acorralado. Kyo había invocado unos clones de sombra que tenían rodeado al Nara. Rápidamente uno de ellos lo atacó por la espalda y lo mandó a volar. Shikamaru, del golpe, quedó tirado boca abajo en el piso. Los Kyos se acercaron a verlo, pero el muchacho alzó su dedo meñique para activar un kunai explosivo que había enterrado previo al comienzo de la pelea provocando que los clones desaparecieran.

 _"Me lo imagine"_ pensó el peliceleste arriba de un árbol.

En eso el Nara miró al peliceleste y alzó su otro dedo meñique, para revelar un cordel que activó un kunai explosivo que estaba debajo de la rama de Kyo. El chico no alcanzó a reaccionar y cayó al suelo con todo y rama. Shikamaru aprovechó la instancia y le lanzó tres kunais. Kyo rápidamente lanzó otros tres para interceptarlos, pero el tercer kunai que lanzó no logró chocar con el del Nara y se dirigía directo a su pecho.

 _"Rayos!"_ Kyo esperó lo inevitable, pero el kunai que se dirigía hacia él fue desviado por otro.

-¿Qué?!- exclamó Kyo.

-*sigh* Mendokusei.- se quejó el Nara y miró hacia el lado para ver a Karito sentada tranquila en una rama.

-Espero que mi rama no tenga regalito Nara.- dijo tranquila la muchacha. Kyo se puso de pie inmediatamente y se lanzó hacia Shikamaru. Iba a darle una patada, pero el Nara afortunadamente la esquivó. Ino llegó al campo de batalla y al ver a su amigo en problemas quiso ayudarlo, pero Karito lanzó un kunai a sus pies expresándole que no interviniera.

Mientras Shikamaru y Kyo seguían concentrados en la pelea oyeron un ruido extraño. Karito e Ino también lo oyeron y miraron hacia atrás.

-Wahhh!- Kenjiro había salido disparado del bosque y aterrizó entremedio del Nara y Kyo. El chico al abrir los ojos vió a Shikamaru y se reincorporó al instante.- Nara!

Shikamaru se hizo hacia atrás y le lanzó una senbon.

-Pero que?!- Kenjiro se asustó, pero afortunadamente se la desviaron.

-Tsk.- maldijo Shikamaru mirando de reojo a Karito. En eso, Kenjiro aprovechó de golpearlo.

-Ojos abiertos Nara!- se burló Kenjiro, pero quedó de piedra cuando el pelinegro desapareció.- ¿Qué mierda?! Por que nunca es el real?!

-Tsumaranai…- se quejó Karito mientras desviaba el kunai que se dirigía hacia ella desde su lateral izquierdo. En eso, Ino le lanzó un kunai explosivo a su rama, por lo que la castaña no tuvo más opción que saltar. En el aire notó como cinco kunais se dirigían hacia ella con una perfecta trayectoria. Hizo un sello de manos y los kunais la atravesaron, pero rápidamente el cuerpo de Karito se transformó en un tronco.

-Tsk, mendokusei.- Shikamaru lanzó dos kunais para acabar con los dos clones de Karito que venían sigilosas hacia él.- Conozco tus trucos mujer, así que mejor sal.

Ahora lanzó una senbon paralizante hacia la rama de un árbol provocando que Karito cayera al piso y se hiciera humo.

-Te encontré!.- Kenjiro se lanzó hacia Shikamaru, quien rápidamente lo tuvo que esquivar. Kyo le lanzó unos kunais, por lo que el Nara tuvo que ponerse a cubierto en un árbol. Karito iba a ayudar, pero Ino comenzó a atacarla nuevamente. Karito simplemente la esquivaba, en eso un kunai apareció de la nada y Karito lo esquivó, Choji había aparecido.

-Tsumaranai…

-ESTAS MUERTO NARA!- Chilló Kenjiro mientras se lanzaba hacia él. Shikamaru lo esquivó como pudo y en un descuido del castaño, Shikamaru logró asestarle una patada. En eso se giró hacia Kyo, pero ya no estaba.

 _"Pero que… no puede ser!"_ pensó aterrado el Nara.

Choji se abalanzó hacia Karito, pero la muchacha lo esquivó ágilmente. Ino iba a ayudarlo pero alguien apareció detrás de ella. Shikamaru se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía el peliceleste, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-INO CUIDADO!- Chilló el Nara. Ino no alcanzó ni a voltearse cuando sintió un golpe en el cuello y perdía la consciencia.- Tsk, maldición!

Kyo atrapó a Ino para que no cayera de bruces al suelo y la tomó en brazos, miró a Asuma y éste fue a por ella.

-Ino, ya no puede continuar.- dijo el hombre mientras se llevaba a la chica. Choji apretó los dientes mientras que Shikamaru miraba a Kyo, luego a Karito y por último a Kenjiro, quién se había reincorporado.

-Esto será un verdadero fastidio…- dijo el chico mientras miraba a su compañero Choji, quién a pesar de haber perdido a Ino, no había perdido para nada el espíritu para luchar.- Vamos, Choji.

-Hai!- dijo seriamente el Akimichi.

-Ha! Una menos.- dijo contento Kenjiro.

-Ahora esto se pondrá feo, Ken.- dijo seria la Sarutobi, luego miró a Kyo.- prepárense chicos, esto se viene duro.

Ambos le hicieron caso a su "jefa" y adoptaron pose de combate.

Shikamaru lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo y comenzó la batalla ninja.

Kenjiro se abalanzó hacia la última posición que había visto al Nara antes de perderlo de vista y le arrojó por lo menos una docena de kunais. Shikamaru mientras escapaba logró darse cuenta de los kunais que se dirigían hacia él y los bloqueó con su propio kunai.

Kyo detectó a Shikamaru gracias al sonido de sus bloqueos y con su puño bañado en chakra golpeó el piso para levantar un pedazo de roca y se lo lanzó al pelinegro de una sola patada. Shikamaru aún bloqueaba los ataques de Kenjiro y no notó el pedazo de roca que se dirigía hacia él, pero afortunadamente para el Nara, Choji lo detuvo con su puño haciéndolo añicos.

-Gracias viejo.- agradeció el pelinegro a su amigo. Ahora ambos se cubrían las espaldas.

Pero lamentablemente… la felicidad no les duró. Un kunai explosivo se dirigió con perfecta trayectoria hacia la unión de sus espaldas, por lo que no tuvieron más opción que separarse mientras el kunai explotaba.

 _"Rayos!"_ pensó Choji. _"Vaya que es problemático tenerla de oponente"_

Karito acechaba a Choji desde la rama de un árbol, el humo ya estaba empezando a disiparse, pero al intentar ver mejor, un hilo la hizo tropezar. Mientras caía tranquilamente, giró su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque del Nara y repelerlo. Al aterrizar el Nara notó el kunai explosivo a su lado y tuvo que saltar hacia adelante dónde Karito lo esperaba para atacarlo. Ambos quedaron forcejeando.

-Te veo motivada.- se burló el pelinegro.

-Y yo te veo algo tenso.- dijo sarcástica la chica. En eso Shikamaru sintió como un árbol estaba a punto de caer encima de él. Sorprendido lo esquivó apenas, mientras que Karito ni se inmutó.

 _"Mendokusei"_ no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando Kenjiro lo atacó de nuevo. Le dio un puñetazo mandándolo a volar. Kenjiro ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el cuerpo del Nara cuando se volteó a bloquear los kunais que venían de sus laterales. Vió una silueta en los arbustos y se lanzó hacia ella.

-Te tengo!- expresó alzando su puño en chakra y golpeando… una piña.- WTF!

-KYO!- Karito llamó a su compañero para que ayudara a Kenjiro, ya que ella, no iba a poder hacerlo. Shikamaru se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron a batallar entre ellos. Choji iba a knockear al conmocionado Kenjiro, pero Kyo le lanzó una patada mandándole a volar.

Al aterrizar, Choji le lanzó un kunai e hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- exclamó el castaño y una ola de shurikens se fueron directo hacia Kyo. El peliceleste osadamente, los bloqueó y desvió con una velocidad impresionante logrando llegar hacia Choji y propinándole una patada que lo knockeó.

-Se acabó.- dijo el muchacho acercándose al castaño, pero éste desapareció en una nube de humo.- ¿Pero qué?! Oh no! Kenjiro!

Kyo le gritó a su compañero, pero ya era tarde.

-Ugh!- Choji ya lo había golpeado en el estómago y de una patada llena de chakra lo mandó a volar.

-tsk.- Maldijo Karito por lo bajo.

Shikamaru sonrió de lado, Kenjiro ya estaba fuera.

-No cantes victoria tan luego Nara!- dijo su amiga de repente.

En eso Kyo, aprovechando que Choji se recuperaba le lanzó tres kunais. Choji alcanzó a reaccionar y los desvió. Luego se abalanzó hacia Kyo, éste lo esquivó y salió corriendo mientras que Choji lo perseguía. Pasaron cerca de Shikamaru y Karito y ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas con sus respectivos compañeros. Kyo corría mientras esquivaba los shurikens de Choji. En eso se ocultó entre los árboles.

-Sal de ahí cobarde!- En eso Choji con su puño lleno de chakra golpeó el suelo y formó una gran grieta, destrozando un par de árboles en el camino. Desafortunadamente para Kyo, el árbol que lo refugiaba pasó a mejor vida, exponiéndolo a campo abierto.

Por otro lado Karito y Shikamaru observaban la pelea, pero en ningún momento perdiendo de vista al otro.

\- Te tengo!- Choji golpeó a Kyo por detrás provocando que éste desapareciera en una nube de humo.-Rayos!

-Choji cuidado!- le gritó Shikamaru, pero no se pudo ni mover ya que una senbon le dio de lleno en el brazo.- pero que…?

-Te va a paralizar un rato, así que mejor no te sobreesfuerces.- dijo tranquila la chica.

Choji no alcanzó a reaccionar, pese a la advertencia de Shikamaru, Kyo y sus clones fueron extremadamente rápidos y entre todos golpearon a Choji lanzadolo hacia el aire. El chico intentó reincorporarse, pero Kyo fue más rápido y le golpeó hacia el suelo. Kyo se apoyó en un árbol mientras miraba a Choji quién estaba en un cráter malherido. Todos los espectadores estaban con el corazón en la boca.

-Huh… ¿es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Kyo?- dijo Choji mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre del rostro y tomaba una píldora de alimento. En eso se levantó al instante y se abalanzó sobre Kyo, quién cubrió sus brazos con chakra para repeler su ataque. El impacto provocó que ambos chicos se alejaran del otro. Choji se desestabilizó un poco por lo que Kyo aprovechó para knockearlo con su puño de chakra.

-Uf…- suspiró Karito.

-Choji no puede continuar!- Anunció Asuma mientras se llevaba a Choji.

Karito miró de reojo al Nara quién se estaba recuperando de la paralisis, pero vió algo que no le gustó.

-*sigh*… pero como no pude percatarme de eso…- se quejó la chica.- Aunque… ya lo veía venir.

Mientras Kyo recuperaba el aire una bomba de humo estalló en sus pies, provocando una gran neblina. Shikamaru lo atacó al instante y Kyo comenzó a defenderse de los ataques del Nara. Kyo intentó lanzarle unos kunais, pero Shikamaru saltó hacia el aire abrió un pergamino, hizo un sello de manos y del objeto salió una bola de fuego directo hacia Kyo.

-Mierda.- exclamó el chico mientras bañaba su cuerpo en chakra para resistir el ataque.

Una vez que el Nara tocó suelo, Kyo le lanzó el jutsu clones shuriken.

-Oh no!- exclamó Shikamaru mientras sacaba otro pergamino y lo colocaba entre él y los shurikens, del pergamino salió un campo de fuerza que lo protegió del ataque.

Kyo lanzó finalmente un kunai explosivo dándole de lleno al Nara. El peliceleste miró a todos lados buscando al muchacho. Y lo encontró. Arriba de él el Nara lo apuntaba con dos kunais. Kyo se abalanzó hacia él antes que arrojara los objetos y lo golpeó en el estómago. Luego juntó sus manos y le dio de lleno en la cabeza arrojándolo hacia el suelo.

-Ganamos.- expresó el peliceleste. En eso, el Shikamaru que había vencido con el kunai explosivo se abalanzó hacia él mientras que el que estaba frente a Kyo desaparecía. Con su puño bañado en chakra golpeó en el estómago a Kyo sin siquiera permitirle defenderse derrotándolo al instante.

Asuma quedó con la boca abierta al igual que la mayoría de los muchachos. Sakura estaba que desfallecía.

 _Inner Sakura: KYAHHHH! SE VE TAN SENSUAL CON ESA MIRADA SERIA! LO AMO LO AMO LO AMO!_

Una vez que Asuma sacó a Kyo del campo de batalla, la atención de Shikamaru se enfocó completamente en… ella.

-Hmp, ¿por qué no ayudaste a Kyo? ¿O te dio flojera?- se burló el muchacho.

-Muy gracioso, ya noté tus cinco trampas, no puedo acercarme, y perderé más tiempo en desactivarlas que activarlas a propósito.- dijo fastidiada la chica.

-Bueno… como soy caballero te ayudo.- en eso del meñique del Nara se vió como salía un hilo que al moverlo activó las bombas que había colocado en el suelo.- ¿Satisfecha?

Karito arrojó tres kunais a su izquierda y dos a la derecha provocando que el suelo estallase en esas direcciones.

-Ahora sí.- dijo burlona la chica.

-Tsk, mendokusei.

En eso ambos chicos se abalanzaron contra el otro. El roce de sus kunais era un baile casi perfecto, ambos daban ataques precisos, pero el otro defendía de maravilla. Estuvieron así por lo menos cinco minutos y ya se estaban empezando a aburrir. Finalmente ambos infundieron chakra en sus ya desgastados kunais y se dispusieron a dar el golpe final. Cuando iban a colapsar cierto rubio se interpuso.

-¿huh?- expresaron ambos chicos a la vez deteniéndose al instante.

Todos quedaron con cara de ¿que rayos?

-QUE MIERDA HACES NARUTO?!- Chillaron todos, pero el rubio les chilló de vuelta.

-EXIGIENDO MI DERECHO DE PELEAR CON ESTOS DOS! ME LA DEBEN!- En eso se giró hacia los perplejos amigos.- Duelo aquí y ahora ya! El último hombre en pie gana!

-Soy mujer, adiós!- Karito se esfumó al instante a lo ninja. Naruto quedó de piedra.

-NANI?! NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO KARITO! VUELVE ACA!- Chilló el rubio, luego miró al Nara.- Bueno, al menos quedas tú Shikamaru.

En eso el Nara se tiró al suelo y Naruto quedó más perplejo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el rubio.

-Dijiste que el último hombre en pie ganaba, así que… acabas de ganar Naruto, felicidades.- dijo el muchacho con cara de pereza. Naruto iba a matarlo, pero afortunadamente Asuma lo detuvo, luego Sakura le dio una buena y el rubio quedó tranquilito.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Vaya… no me acordaba de eso.- expresó el rubio.

-De seguro por la tunda que te dio Sakura- se burló la castaña.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Karito debiste aceptar mi duelo dattebayo!- chilló el rubio, en eso le rugió la tripa.- Ughh, ¿por qué se demora tanto la comida?!

-Es verdad, han tardado bastante, ¿Vamos a preguntar, Naruto?- le ofreció el peliceleste. Naruto asintió y ambos chicos fueron a preguntar a la cocina que pasaba dejando solos a Kenjiro y Karito.

-Ahhh…- suspiró aliviado el castaño.- Necesitaba esto.

-See…- acotó la castaña mientras se servía su jugo. Kenjiro la miró de reojo.

-¿Y… como va lo de tu matrimonio con Lee-sensei?

-Bien, no me quejo.- dijo la muchacha sin más.

-Entonces… te casas definitivo ¿no?- dijo algo melancolico el chico.

-Sip.- dijo la chica mirando a Kenjiro.- Ken, ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Kenjiro la miró perplejo, vaya… a esa mujer no se le escapaba nada, además, quién lo mandaba a ser tan obvio.

-No, no me molesta, de hecho estoy feliz por ti.- dijo sincero el chico.- Aunque… si me gustaría decirte algo, pero con lo suspicaz que eres de seguro ya te diste cuenta.

-Dime.- Karito lo miró fijo. Kenjiro tragó saliva.

-Argh… me gustas Karito… siempre me has gustado…- Kenjiro se puso colorado como cualquier adolescente.

-Ya lo sabía…- dijo la muchacha tranquila.

-De seguro…- dijo el chico resignado.- pero al menos… me quito el peso de encima haha.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo, pero la muchacha decidió hablar.

-Ken.- lo llamó la castaña, el chico la miró.- Shikamaru y Choji siempre los he considerado como mis hermanos, pero tú y Kyo son mis mejores amigos, no te olvides nunca de eso.

Karito le sonrió sincera a su amigo Kenjiro, éste quedó anonadado, era la primera vez que Karito le sonreía de esa manera.

 _"Te odio Lee-sensei… T_T"_

En eso Karito acarició la cabeza de su amigo Kenjiro, y el muchacho, embobado mirándola, comenzó a acercarse a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de besarla, Karito colocó su mano izquierda entre ellos, moviendo su dedo anular para que Kenjiro divisara el hermoso anillo que llevaba puesto.

-Ken…- lo regañó Karito. El chico simplemente ahogó una risita.

-Hehe, bueno… lo tenía que intentar ¿no?- dijo pícaramente el chico.

-*sigh* pero que aburrido…

 **pucha que me quedó largo el flashback, hahaha. Bueno ustedes ya saben que cuando se viene una pelea grande hago esto para soltar la mano. Espero que les gustase el Capi, con mucho cariño para ustedes que me leen.**

 **Kari querida, ya se viene lo bueno, así que te tengo con los pelos de punta, haha, el plan maquiavélico de Fumiko lo veremos en su cumple, así q a esperar. Y lo de la movie, de a poquito te vas a ir dando cuenta de lo que planeo, muahaha. Que tengas una linda semana linda, y a todos los que me leen, besitos y abrazos.**


	131. Capítulo 131: La invasión a Konoha

**Por fin! Perdonenme la vida! Que me cambie de casa y esto de vivir sola e independizarse vaya que te quita tiempo haha, pero no os desespereis, haha. Acá les traigo fresquito el Capi 131 y no me fijé q ya cumplí un año de publicación de mi fic! Kyahhh que emoción! Así q a disfrutar! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 131: La invasión a Konoha.**

 _-Ya llegué!- anunciaba Shikamaru su llegada a casa después de su larga y tediosa jornada laboral._

 _-Vaya! Es raro que llegues tan temprano.- dijo Temari, quién estaba preparando la cena en la cocina._

 _-Alguna vez debo cenar con mi familia ¿no?- dijo el hombre a su mujer mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

 _Temari le sonrió y siguió con su cometido mientras le daba la espalda. Shikamaru la ojeó por completo, llevaba ese sexy kimono morado que le hacía resaltar su ya prominente trasero. El Nara se mordió el labio inferior y se dispuso a atacar ese suculento manjar, pero algo lo distrajo. Un ruido en particular… era el sonido que hacía una pieza de shogi al ser posicionada en el tablero. Miró hacia la fuente del ruido y vió a un joven de no más de doce años sentado frente al tablero pensativo. El muchacho en cuestión era físicamente muy parecido a Shikamaru, tenía el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo alta al igual que el Nara, sus ojos, en cambio, eran de color verde y tenían la misma forma que los de Temari, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta blanca cerrada. Shikamaru se acercó al muchacho y se sentó frente a él para sorpresa del chico._

 _-Papá.- lo llamó el muchacho._

 _-Parece que al final logró interesarte.- dijo tranquilo Shikamaru a su hijo._

 _-No es eso.- negó el muchacho mientras movía una pieza. En eso ambos chicos comenzaron a jugar._

 _-Luces bastante contento, ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó su padre al chico._

 _-Nada.- dijo sin más el muchacho, luego miró fijo a su padre.- Mejor enséñame otra estrategia._

 _-Aún es pronto para enseñarte cómo atacar con el general plateado.- expresó pensativo el Nara mayor._

 _-¡No te hagas el interesante!- reclamó el jovencito._

 _En eso, Shikamaru hizo un movimiento dejando pensativo al chico._

 _-Hmm- miraba el tablero el muchacho, pensando en qué pieza usar._

 _-Tras avanzar el general plateado.- comenzó a explicarle Shikamaru.- debes entrar en el campo enemigo. Cuando yo era niño…_

 _-¡La cena está lista!- llamó a comer jovialmente Temari a sus dos hombres._

 _-Enfrenté a un maestro invencible y aprendí esta estrategia.- relataba el Nara sin haber escuchado a su esposa.- Para defender al rey son inevitables los sacrificios._

 _-Ohhh.- el muchacho estaba tan sumamente interesado en el relato de su padre que tampoco escuchó el llamado de su madre a cenar._

 _-La cena está lista.- llamó nuevamente la mujer con un tono un poco más neutral._

 _-Hace mucho odiaba esta estrategia.- seguían sin prestarle atención._

 _-Ahá.- el chico cada vez se interesaba más._

 _Temari se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y trató de contar hasta diez._

 _-Y una vez mi maestro…- A LA MIERDA EL CONTAR HASTA DIEZ!_

 _El chico miró por detrás de su padre y casi le dio un paro cardíaco con lo que vió._

 _-¡Papá!- el muchacho estaba con los ojos blancos del terror._

 _-¿huh?- Shikamaru no comprendió la reacción de su hijo, pero un escalofrío que sintió en su espalda le anunciaba malas noticias. Shikamaru volteó ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con el sexy cuerpo de su mujer, quién estaba detrás de él sosteniendo un enorme abanico que quién rayos sabía de dónde mierda lo había sacado. Cabe destacar que estaba furiosa…_

 _-DIJE QUE LA CENA YA ESTÁ LISTA!- Temari agitó el abanico en su dirección y los mandó a volar a ambos por la ventana junto con el dichoso tablerito de shogi._

 _-WAHHHH!- Chillaron ambos hombres…_

-*gasp*- Shikamaru se despertó en plena clase de matemáticas mientras todos sus compañeros ahogaban risitas y su profesor lo miraba reprobatoriamente.

-¿Hay algo que quiera compartir a la clase señor Nara?- lo desafió el profesor.

-De hecho si…- Shikamaru aún se recuperaba del sueño.- Si su mujer le dice que vaya a cenar, por favor hágale caso…

…

Todos estallaron en risas y el profesor los hizo callar mientras castigaba al Nara.

-Al pasillo Nara!- bramó el hombre. Shikamaru suspiró y se retiró del salón, mientras el profesor seguía chistando a algunos rezagados- Silencio!

En eso continuó con su clase.

 _"Aunque… es un buen consejo…"_ pensó el profesor XD.

000

-Vamos Hinata! Ayudame a ensayar mi película ¿ya?!- le rogaba Sakura a su amiga mientras le tironeaba la manga.

La pobre de Hinata no tuvo más opción que pararse del pupitre. Mientras Sakura se quejaba y se quejaba mientras llevaba a Hinata, chocó con Kenjiro.

-Sakura…- se quejó el muchacho.

-Ay correte Kenjiro!- lo ignoró la chica mientras se llevaba a Hinata.

Kenjiro sólo suspiró y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia cierto pupitre en aquel salón. Una vez que llegó a su destino miró fijo a cierta castaña. Yakumo estaba totalmente concentrada estudiando, por lo que el castaño se agachó para ponerse a su altura, Yakumo lo miró y el muchacho le preguntó por qué no lo había llamado en todo el fin de semana.

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso en eso habíamos quedado?- preguntó la chica haciéndose la desentendida.

-pero por supuesto.- dijo el chico como mencionando lo obvio y sinceramente… algo molesto.

-Ah, perdona, pero es que estuve super ocupada.- expresó Yakumo así sin más.

Kenjiro la miró sin comprender.

-Oye, ¿que onda Yakumo? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Porque no quiero decirte nada fíjate.

-¿Y por qué?- Kenjiro la miró serio.

-Porque ya sé lo que estás esperando escuchar de mí. Quieres que te diga, Kenjiro, estoy profundamente enamorada de ti.- le decía mientras lo tomaba del mentón y lo acercaba a ella. Kenjiro se puso algo nervioso.- …pero eso no es verdad.

Kenjiro ya no entendía nada. Yakumo simplemente le sostuvo la mirada molesta.

 _"Es oficial… ya no entiendo a esta mujer…"_

Mientras Sakura ensayaba con Hinata le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

-Pero Sakura!- se quejó la peliazul.

-Ay! Voy y vuelvo!- en eso la pelirrosa salió disparada.

Mientras Sakura corría hacia el baño fue avistada por sus amigas.

-¿Y esta a adónde va tan apurada?- preguntó Karui mientras veía correr a la pelirrosa.

-Baño o Sasuke.- dijo Temari mientras leía una revista.

-*Bostezo* Iré por un snack.- Karito se levantó de la sombra de su amado árbol y fue a comprar.

Otros que vieron a Sakura correr como alma que lleva el diablo fue el grupo de Kiba.

-¿Por qué será que a esta mujer le encanta hacer el ridículo?- se quejó el castaño mientras abrazaba a Tamaki.

-Creo que esa es una de las cosas que jamás sabremos de la mente de Sakura-chan.- dijo tranquilo Shino mientras compartía un snack con Yukata y Matsuri. Las chicas simplemente ahogaron una risita. En eso, Gaara se acercó al grupo. Todos lo saludaron alegremente a excepción de Matsuri, quién se puso de pie.

-Creo que me dieron ganas de ir al baño al igual que Sakura.- dijo sin más la chica y se alejó del grupo, Gaara se quedó de piedra ante tal actitud.

-Gaara!- lo llamó Tamaki, el pelirrojo la miró.- No te quedes allí! Ve tras ella!

-Um…- el pelirrojo lo dudó, pero Kiba se encargó de darle un empujón.

-¿Qué esperas hombre? ¿Una invitación?! Andale!- lo incitó mientras le daba una palmada en el trasero para que avanzase.

-Matsuri!- Gaara fue tras la chica mientras todos se miraban complicemente.

Al otro lado del patio, Tenten se quejaba con Ino de que por qué todo el mundo andaba corriendo, primero la loca de Sakura y ahora Gaara.

-Mira amiga, que a tí no te guste hacer ejercicio no significa que a la otra gente no.- dijo sarcástica la rubia. Tenten simplemente bufó.

000

A las afueras de Konoha, un hombre de cabello naranja y en punta asesinaba a la guardia de la frontera. No le costó nada, eran unos simples peones. Una vez que acabó con el último se acercó a lo que era el borde para entrar a Konoha.

-Por fin…- exclamó el hombre mirando el borde de la ciudad.

En eso, atrás de aquel hombre aparecieron seis sujetos más, entre ellos la mujer de la flor de papel en su cabello.

-A partir de ahora, nos dividiremos en un equipo para distracción, y otro para la búsqueda.- comenzó a explicar el líder.- Lo repasaré una vez más…

En eso comenzó a explicar el plan, cuando finalizó se dirigió a la mujer de pelo azul.

-Konan, tú irás con el equipo de búsqueda.- dijo el hombre a la mujer sin siquiera mirarla.

-Está bien.- dijo la mujer sin más.

-Bien, andando!- en eso los siete sujetos desaparecieron al instante.

000

En Senju, todos estaban pasándola bien en sus respectivos recreos cuando de repente se oyó una especie de explosión. Sakura, quién estaba feliz lavándose la cara en el baño, casi pierde el equilibrio con aquella sacudida.

-¿Pero qué rayos?!- la muchacha salió al instante del baño para encontrarse con una aterradora escena, del edificio del casino pudo ver una explosión junto con un montón de alumnos de Senju que corrían alejándose de aquel edificio, pero lo que la dejó de piedra fue el ver una especie de ciempiés gigante que estaba a punto de atacar a unas jovencitas que se habían tropezado.- ¿Una invocación?!

No tuvo ni tiempo de digerir lo que veía ya que actuó rápidamente para proteger a sus compañeras de instituto.

-Shannarooo!- Sakura golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a aquella criatura knockeandola al instante. Luego se dirigió a sus compañeras.- ¿Están bien?

Las chicas le agradecieron a la pelirrosa el haberlas salvado.

-Sakura-chan!- Jiraiya se acercó dónde estaba la pelirrosa.- ¿Estás bien?

-Jiraiya-san! ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?- preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-No tengo idea, pero está claro que eso que venciste era una invocación.- en eso ambos miraron a la criatura que había sido vencida por Sakura.

-Pero, ¿quién la invocó? ¿y por qué?- preguntó la muchacha ya alterada, en eso hubo otra explosión ya en uno de los edificios de aulas de clases.

-Sakura-chan! Yo iré allá, tú ayuda a tus compañeros.- ordenó el peliblanco a la chica.

-Hai!- obedeció Sakura mientras ayudaba a alejarse de las explosiones a sus compañeras.

 _"Espero que todos esten bien"_ pensó la chica preocupada por sus amigas y compañeros.

000

En el Instituto de hombres, Shikamaru ya se estaba quedando dormido en el pasillo cuando una explosión lo puso en alerta.

-¿huh?- el Nara miró por la ventana y vió con horror como de varios edificios salía humo.- ¿Pero qué demonios?

Mientras tanto, dentro de la sala de clases, Naruto y los demás también escucharon la explosión y, al igual que el Nara, se acercaron a la ventana para ver que ocurría. Al divisar algunos edificios en llamas se miraron entre todos.

-Vamos!- instó Naruto a sus amigos. Todos simplemente asintieron y salieron pitando de la sala de clases junto a sus demás compañeros.

000

Tsunade miraba impactada por la ventana de su oficina como algunos edificios de su prestigioso instituto ardían en llamas.

-¿Pero que rayos ocurre aquí?- Tsunade no podía creer lo que veía.

-Tsunade-sama!- Shizune entró totalmente aterrada.- Están atacando el Instituto Senju!

-Ya me di cuenta Shizune.- dijo la mujer lo más fría y calculadora que podía.- llama a la policía, emergencias y los bomberos! Toca la alarma de emergencia y dile a los profesores que lleven a los alumnos al gimnasio!

-Sí señora!- Shizune se puso en marcha.

 _"¿Acaso tú estás detrás de esto? Orochimaru…"_ pensó aterrada la mujer, pero se deshizo rápidamente de esos pensamientos, defendería su instituto y a sus alumnos con su vida de ser necesario.

000

Las explosiones continuaban en Senju y los alumnos corrían despavoridos a refugiarse. Kurenai logró salir del edificio de salas de clases del cual el techo ya ardía en llamas.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- exclamó Kurenai aterrada con la situación. En eso oyó unos gritos desgarradores de unas alumnas.

-Kurenai-sensei!- le gritaron unas jovencitas apuntando atrás de la mujer. Kurenai miró hacia dónde apuntaban y con horror vió como una criatura en forma de cienpies gigante se dirigía hacia ella de frente. Cuando la criatura iba a atacarla una alumna se puso frente a ella y le lanzó tres objetos con papeles en ellos directo hacia la criatura, al chocar con ésta los objetos explotaron y la criatura cayó al suelo.

-Kurenai, ¿estás bien?- preguntó aquella muchacha.

-Sí, estoy bien Karito.- dijo agradecida la mujer.- Arigato.

-Tsunade dio la orden de dirigirse al gimnasio.- dijo la chica mientras se volteaba a verla.- Te llevaré allá.

-Karito, ayuda a tus compañeros estaré bien.- dijo la mujer.

-No lo haré.- expresó la chica mirando fijamente a Kurenai.- Si algo te llega a pasar a ti o al bebé Shikamaru me mata y luego Asuma me remata en el otro mundo.

-Karito…

-Vamos!- dijo seriamente la chica mientras ayudaba a Kurenai.

000

Los alumnos corrían aterrados, las explosiones estaban por todas partes. Matsuri ni siquiera había alcanzado a llegar al baño cuando sintió la primera explosión, ahora miraba aterrada como dos edificios del instituto ardían en llamas y pedazos de éstos caían hacia sus compañeros. Afortunadamente pudo ver a lo lejos como Sakura y Jiraiya los protegían. En eso, hubo una explosión en el edificio cerca de ella y un escombro cayó directo hacia Matsuri, horrorizada vió como el pedazo de edificio iba a aplastarla, pero rápidamente la tomaron por la cintura y lo único que pudo apreciar la castaña fue que se encontraba en el techo de un edificio más pequeño.

-Matsuri, ¿estás bien?- oyó la voz de Gaara. La chica giró su cabeza hacia él, aún estaba en shock.- Matsuri, háblame!

-G-Gaara…- reaccionó la muchacha.- ¿Qu-qué está pasando…?

Gaara miró a su alrededor, las explosiones aún seguían y sus compañeros seguían huyendo.

-No lo sé…- dijo el pelirrojo confundido, luego miró a Matsuri.- No te apartes de mí, Matsuri.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par mientras asentía y tomaba la mano de su novio, quién se la apretó firme, no permitiría por nada del mundo que algo la lastimara.

000

Mientras tanto en Will of Fire, Roku se disponía a poner una bomba en los baños de la discoteque, desafortunadamente, al salir de éstos fue interceptado por Minato.

-No sabía que te gustaba husmear en los baños de damas, Roku.- dijo Minato dándole un susto de muerte al hombre.

-Minato-sama! No me asuste de esa manera!- dijo el hombre haciéndose el desentendido. Minato no quiso irse con rodeos, ya hacía rato que sospechaba de Roku, pero no había tenido pruebas para desenmascararlo hasta ahora.

-Entraste con una mochila, ¿que hiciste con ella?

 _"Mierda… se fue todo al diablo…"_ Roku le lanzó un kunai que atravesó la cabeza de Minato, éste cayó de bruces al piso.

-Ha! Toma eso!- se burló el hombre. En eso el cuerpo de Minato desapareció al instante.- ¿Qué?! Debí suponerlo…

Minato se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó a volar. Sin esperar otro ataque, Roku sacó de su chaqueta un dispositivo.

-Vuelve a golpearme y todos volamos Minato.- amenazó el hombre, Minato simplemente lo miró.- ¿Quieres saber lo que escondí en el baño de chicas? Pues ya te imaginarás que es.

Minato ni siquiera se inmutó sólo sonrió de lado.

-Gracias, es todo lo que quería saber.- dijo el rubio.

Roku no comprendió nada, en eso sintió como una patada lo mandaba a volar soltando el dispositivo en el intertanto.

-Que mierda?!- Roku se levantó y vió con asombro quién lo había golpeado.- ¿Tú?!

Neji lo miraba fríamente mientras aplastaba el dispositivo que activaba la bomba. Roku ni siquiera lo dejó reaccionar y sacó su pistola para comenzar a dispararle a Neji.

El joven se puso a cubierto mientras Roku le disparaba sin piedad, lamentablemente se había olvidado de alguien. Una bala le destrozó la oreja y un grito de dolor inundó la discoteque.

-HIJO DE PUTA!- chilló el hombre mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia. Minato lo apuntó de nuevo, pero Roku sacó su celular y activó un botón. Minato y Neji quedaron de piedra.- No seas tan confiado Minato…

Minato comenzó a dispararle mientras Roku se ponía a cubierto, Neji corrió hacia los baños para intentar desactivar la bomba la cual estallaría en menos de un minuto.

-Bien… a trabajar.- expresó el chico lo más sereno que pudo.

Roku salió de su escondite para apuntar a Minato, pero éste ya no estaba a su vista. Apareció atrás de él y Roku con un movimiento rápido le diparó a quemarropa, pero Minato desvió la bala con un kunai. Roku saltó hacia arriba mientras sacaba una espada para atacar a Minato, éste nuevamente usó su kunai para repeler el ataque. Roku al aterrizar se lanzó hacia el rubio y comenzó un baile de patadas, balazos y choques entre el kunai de Minato y la espada de Roku. Minato saltó hacia atrás y comenzó a dispararle nuevamente a su oponente, éste esquivó las balas como pudo y sacó su arma para contraatacar al rubio. Mientras Minato corría para ponerse a cubierto, Roku fue más rápido y lo interceptó en su trayectoria. Nuevamente un choque de ataques cubiertos en chakra que mandaron tanto a Minato como a Roku hacia atrás.

" _Esto no va a terminar jamás"_ se lamentó el hombre.

000

Benjiro, quién venía llegando a la discoteque cuando comenzaron las explosiones, no podía creer lo que sucedía, parecía como que todo Konoha estuviese sufriendo de un atentado.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo?.- expresó el castaño. En eso un hombre con una capa apareció de la nada frente a él.

-Dame información sobre el paradero de Hinata Hyuga.- fue todo lo que dijo el hombre al castaño.- Si no lo haces, te mataré.

En eso, sacó de su manga una especie de fierro afilado. Benjiro quedó de piedra, ¿acaso esto que estaba sucediendo era real?

 _"Hinata?... espera… ¿no es la amiga de Temari?"_ pensó frustrado el muchacho al oír el nombre de la chica.

-Vamos, habla!- insistió el hombre al ver que Benjiro no decía palabra alguna.

Benjiro sintió miedo, pero si le decía dónde estaba la chica eso significaba mandar a ese psicopáta al mismo lugar dónde estaba Temari y eso no lo permitiría por nada del mundo.

-No tengo idea de lo que hablas! No conozco a esa persona!- intentó zafarse el muchacho.

-¿De verdad?- dijo incrédulo el hombre. En eso alzó su arma.- Entonces, no te necesito.

Inmediatamente atacó a Benjiro con la intención de apuñalarlo, pero su ataque fue parado por alguien que sostuvo su arma firmemente. Benjiro abrió los ojos de par en par para ver a…

-Ka-Kakashi-san…- expresó el muchacho aterrado.

Kakashi miró seriamente al hombre.

-Vaya…- dijo el peliplateado entre serio y despreocupado.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Pain.

-Kakashi…- fue todo lo que dijo el hombre.

-No sabía que te gustaba hacer desastres mientras buscas, que poco sutil.- le reclamó Kakashi sin apartarle la mirada. Luego se dirigió al castaño.- Huye Benjiro! Yo me encargo de esto.

-Pero- Benjiro iba a reclamar, pero Kakashi se lo impidió.

-No me hagas volver a repetírtelo.- dijo serio el hombre. Benjiro se sorprendió, jamás había visto a Kakashi así.

-De acuerdo.- en eso el joven corrió lejos de donde estaban Kakashi y el hombre misterioso.

Una vez que Benjiro se perdió de vista, Kakashi se alejó de Pain y se puso a la defensiva.

-Ahora solo somos tú y yo.- dijo el peliplateado.

-Entonces, te lo preguntaré a ti. ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga?- expresó Pain ya algo fastidiado.

-Lo que estás haciendo no tiene sentido.- dijo Kakashi. Pain solo lo miró fijo.- Nadie te dirá nada!

En eso Pain atacó a Kakashi propinándole una patada, pero el peliplateado logró esquivarla agachándose. Pain nuevamente lo atacó sacando un puñal de su manga, logrando herir a Kakashi en el hombro izquierdo.

Kakashi intentó golpearlo, pero Pain fue más rápido y logró esquivar el ataque.

 _"Mierda, es endemoniadamente rápido"_ pensó atacado Kakashi mientras se alejaba de él.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir Kakashi, ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó nuevamente Pain.

Kakashi no respondió y volvió a atacarlo con su puño bañado en chakra, pero Pain sin ningún movimiento logró emanar una cantidad enorme de chakra de su cuerpo, provocando que Kakashi saliera disparado. Afortunadamente para Kakashi, chocó con un edificio ya colapsado. Una vez que salió de los escombros miró detenidamente a Pain.

 _"En que mierda me he metido…"_ pensó aterrado el hombre. En eso sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle. Pain esquivó las balas sin sudar y las que no podía esquivar las repelía con su kunai.

-Vaya sujeto…- se dijo a sí mismo Kakashi mientras cesaba su ataque.- Veamos, ¿Cómo hago para…?

Pero las reflexiones de Kakashi fueron interrumpidas con un ruido estruendoso detrás de él. Otro sujeto de Akatsuki había aparecido. Kakashi no alcanzó ni a apreciar al sujeto, ya que inmediatamente comenzó a dispararle. Kakashi velozmente se puso tras él y quisó golpearlo con su puño de chakra, pero el sujeto hábilmente se agachó para esquivarlo.

 _"Él también es muy rápido!"_ analizó Kakashi al recién llegado.

El sujeto se lanzó hacia adelante para quedar junto a Pain. Kakashi los observó.

 _"Tal parece que esta vez Orochimaru tiró toda la caballería encima"_ reflexionó el peliplateado.

-Yo me encargo jefe.- expresó el hombre y se sacó su capa para pelear más cómodo.

-Prepárate Kakashi.- expresó Pain mientras en una milésima de segundo desaparecía de la vista de Kakashi, éste no alcanzó a reaccionar y una patada en su espalda lo mandó a volar hacia el sujeto sin capa.

 _"Demonios!"_ pensó Kakashi mientras sacaba de su bolsa una cadena que lanzó hacia un pedazo de edificio, de esta forma pudo frenar a tiempo antes de chocar con el otro sujeto. " _Son demasiado fuertes, no tengo ninguna posibilidad contra ellos yo solo. Necesito refuerzos."_ Pero Kakashi no pudo seguir pensando ya que el compañero de Pain lo atravesó con una espada. En eso, Kakashi se disipó en una especie de rayo casi electrocutando al compañero de Pain, quién tuvo que soltar la espada.

-¿Un clon de rayo?- expresó Pain sorprendido. En eso, tuvo que reaccionar de inmediato, ya que su compañero se dirigía volando hacia él. Pain lo esquivó, mientras el cuerpo de su compañero chocaba contra los escombros de un edificio.

-Uno menos.- se oyó una voz conocida para Pain.- ¿Verdad, Kakashi?

Kakashi salió de debajo de unos escombros con su pistola en mano.

-Sabes que estaba listo para él.- dijo el peliplateado a su rubio amigo.- Al menos ahora puedo reservar mi chakra, así que muchas gracias.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Minato mientras Kakashi se unía a él frente a Pain.

-Sí, más o menos.

-Así que usaste el clon de sombra como una trampa.- analizó Pain.

-¿Cómo te encuentras de chakra?- preguntó Minato serio.

-Luego de usar ese clon de sombra de rayo me queda como la mitad.- explicó el peliplateado.- Para ser honesto, tener una pelea prolongada con un sujeto como este va a ser díficil. ¿Y tú?

Minato lo miró confuso.

-¿Cómo te fue con Roku?- preguntó Kakashi.

-La rata escapó, pero al menos Neji pudo desactivar la bomba y creeme que ahora…- Minato miró fijo a Pain.- Roku es lo que menos me preocupa.

En eso Pain se lanzó hacia ellos. Minato lanzó unos kunais explosivos en la trayectoria de Pain provocando que se detuviese, en eso Kakashi le lanzó otro kunai. Pain lo desvió con otro, pero de un extremo del kunai había atada una pequeña esfera, que estalló al instante. Kakashi y Minato aprovecharon la nube de humo para ponerse a cubierto.

-Esta vez, Orochimaru vino con todo.- expresó fastidiado el rubio, en eso miró a Kakashi.- ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Sí… lo tengo.- dijo serio el peliplateado.

Mientras tanto, Pain esperó a que el humo se disipase para comenzar a buscar a sus dos contrincantes. En eso, de la tierra emergió Kakashi con kunai en mano, dispuesto a enterrarselo en plena cara, pero nuevamente, los reflejos anormales de Pain lograron que repeliera su ataque con un kunai. De la sorpresa Kakashi no advirtió la patada repentina de Pain, quién lo mandó a volar, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

-Te mueves muy bien, y tienes un gran arsenal de técnicas.- murmuró Pain acercándose a Kakashi.- Si no te mato, sólo te convertirás en una carga para Lord Orochimaru en el futuro.

En eso, Pain nuevamente sacó el objeto filoso de su manga y apuntó hacia Kakashi.

-AHORA!- Gritó el peliplateado mientras del suelo sacaba una cadena que rodeó a Pain, mientras que del otro lado, Minato sostenía el otro extremo de la cadena para reducir a Pain entre ambos hombres.

-Kakashi Hatake.- dijo Pain molesto.- ¿Así que pusiste estas cadenas en el suelo antes de atacarme?

En eso, Kakashi sacó su arma y apuntó a Pain sin perder tiempo.

-Sayonara…- sentenció el peliplateado mientras apretaba en gatillo, pero lo que no vió venir fue lo que pasó en ese instante. La bala no atravesó el cuerpo de Pain sino…- No puede ser…

El secuaz de Pain, que Minato había derrotado, se interpuso entre su amo y la bala protegiendo al pelinaranja.

"¿ _El otro tipo?! ¿Todavía podía moverse?!"_ pensó Minato aterrado.

Kakashi iba a disparar de nuevo, pero el sujeto antes de caer al suelo tiró un kunai explosivo que explotó al instante logrando afectar tanto a Kakashi como a Minato, que sin pensarlo soltaron a Pain y se defendieron como pudieron. Afortunadamente para Pain, su compañero sirvió de escudo a la explosión.

Una vez que el humo se disipó, Kakashi sangraba y Minato estaba inconsciente, se había golpeado la cabeza con unos escombros.

-Parece que ya no puedes más Kakashi- lo miró Pain desde el otro extremo. Kakashi estaba atrapado en unos escombros.- Ahora sí te mataré, pero por si acaso…

Pain sacó un pequeño clavo de una tabla cercana.

-No me acercaré a ti.- dijo precavido el pelinaranja. Apuntó el clavo hacia Kakashi quién lo miró sin temor alguno.- Conoce el dolor.

En eso, como una ráfaga de viento, lanzó el clavo directo hacia el ojo de Kakashi. Quién lo recibió de lleno y cayó inconsciente al piso.

Pain miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Kakashi, luego a Minato y finalmente a su secuaz. Al ver que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí se retiró de inmediato para seguir su búsqueda.

En ese instante llegó Neji, quién había quedado preocupado cuando Minato le dijo que esperara en la discoteque. Al ver tanto a Kakashi como a Minato fue a auxiliarlos.

-Minato-san!- el castaño fue a ver a su jefe, pero se impactó más al ver a Kakashi.- Por Kami…

-Cough…- Aún estaba semiconsciente. Neji fue de inmediato a auxiliarlo, pero lamentablemente, el secuaz de Pain no quería seguir en el suelo. A pesar de su herida, se levantó para seguir dando problemas.

-Pero que…?- expresó Neji aterrado. En eso, el sujeto sacó su pistola y apuntó a Neji.

El chico no podía creer lo que veía, pero no podía abandonar a Kakashi.

-Oi tú!- expresó una voz cerca de ellos.

Neji y el sujeto miraron hacia la fuente de aquella voz y vieron a Minato. El tipo descartó por completo a Neji y apuntó a Minato, quién comenzó a correr. El tipo comenzó a perseguirlo mientras le disparaba.

-Neji…- logró articular la palabra Kakashi.- A…yu…dalo…

-Kakashi-san!- Neji intentó hacer reaccionar al peliplateado, pero ya no reaccionaba. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue a ayudar a Minato.

Minato estaba apenas corriendo, el golpe en la cabeza lo había afectado demasiado, en eso una de las balas del tipo le dio en el tobillo, provocando que cayese al suelo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste Minato.- expresó eufórico el hombre mientras le apuntaba directo a la cabeza, lamentablemente al disparar su arma fue desviada por un kunai.- Que mierda!

Furioso se giró para ver a Neji, quién había sido el causante de desviar su ataque. Iba a atacar al muchacho, pero…

-Ughh…- El sujeto había sido completamente atravesado por una espada, su espada.

-Creo que encontré tu espada, te la devuelvo…- dijo seriamente Minato mientras el sujeto caía muerto en el piso.

-Minato san…- dijo serio Neji mientras se acercaba al rubio.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-*sigh*, algo que no te va a gustar Neji…

000

Por otro lado en Senju, todos peleaban contra invocaciones. Karito, quién había llegado junto a Kurenai al gimnasio logró divisar a Kenjiro, quién estaba junto a Hinata, Yakumo y la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso.

-Jefa! ¿Estás bien?!- chilló el castaño preocupado.

-Sí, ¿cómo está la situación acá?- preguntó seria la muchacha.

-Por lo menos he derrotado a unos 5 de estos bichos, pero están que salen y salen. Ni idea quién rayos los invoca.

Karito observó los alrededores, el gimnasio parecía lo más seguro por ahora porque los demás edificios ardían en llamas.

-Ken.- llamó a su amigo.- proteje este lugar con tu vida, yo iré a buscar armas para defendernos.

-¿Qué? Espera espera! ¿Adónde piensas ir?!- preguntó alterado el muchacho.

-Ya no me queda nada, utilicé lo último que tenía para proteger a Kurenai. -Expresó la chica mirando de reojo al muchacho.- Sin armas no podremos defendernos de estas invocaciones.

-Pero…

-Te lo encargo.- en eso, sin perder tiempo Karito desapareció entre los edificios fuera de Senju.

-Jefa no!- Kenjiro iba a ir tras ella, pero al percatarse de que si abandonaba el gimnasio era lo mismo que mandar al matadero a Kurenai y sus compañeros no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su "jefa".

Mientras Karito corría hacia su casa, no notó que era observada por un secuaz de Pain.

 _"Hmm, otra de las presas…"_ pensó el hombre al reconocer a la Sarutobi.

000

Otro lugar que había sido atacado por una secuaz de Pain había sido la estación de policía. La muchacha había irrumpido abruptamente con una invocación buscando a Hinata. Yashamaru e Itachi, quienes estaban en ese instante en la estación, se enfrentaron a la muchacha junto a todo el cuartel.

-Vamos!- anunció Yashamaru, quien junto a sus subordinados atacaron a la chica y sus invocaciones.

Itachi ni siquiera se esforzó y solo pudo con una. Por otro lado Yashamaru y sus subordinados atacaron otras dos invocaciones más. Una de ellas fue por Yashamaru, quién astutamente comenzó a correr para alejar a aquella criatura de la estación de policía puesto que era la más grande. La criatura con forma de rinoceronte empaló con su cuerno a Yashamaru, pero éste se convirtió en un tronco. Inmediatamente el suelo bajo la criatura se abrió provocando que esta cayera. Yashamaru lanzó unos explosivos al agujero y la criatura fue historia. Ahora miraba fijo a la muchacha, alzó su dedo meñique y del suelo salieron unas cadenas que atraparon a la chica.

-Bien, que empiece el interrogatorio.- anunció Yashamaru serio. En eso le lanzó varias cadenas a la muchacha para que quedara completamente inmovilizada. El hombre se acercó a ella para interrogarla, pero la muchacha juntó su chakra para poder liberarse de las cadenas. Tanto fue la conmoción de Yashamaru que no reaccionó cuando la muchacha lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago.- ughh…

-A ver si te gusta esto!- en eso la muchacha volvió a invocar a la misma cantidad de craturas que había invocado en un inicio, era como si no hubiesen derrotado nada.

-No es posible.- maldijo Itachi por lo bajo, no importa que tan fuerte fuera él, si seguía invocando e invocando no valía la pena.

000

Antes de que comenzara el ataque, Konohamaru estaba en el parque con Hanabi, ya que se habían hecho la cimarra.

-¿De verdad crees que fue buena idea Konohamaru?- preguntó algo preocupada Hanabi.- ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos pilla?

-Bah! Nadie va a pillarnos! Y si lo hacen salimos corriendo.- bromeó el chico.

Hanabi le tomó la mano, cosa que sonrojó al muchacho.

-Vaya, ¿no que estabas bravo?- se burló la muchacha mientras le apretaba más la mano. Konohamaru la miró perplejo.- Bueno… si eres cobarde.

En eso le soltó la mano.

-Oi! No soy cobarde!- se defendió el castaño.

-Pruebalo!- lo desafió la muchacha cruzada de brazos.

-Si así lo quieres!- en eso el muchacho la jaló del brazo hacia él y rodeó su cintura. Iba a besarla cuando los interrumpieron.

-Oi oi oi! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos fuera del cole? ¡¿Y más encima excibiéndose?!- exclamó cierto policía.

Ambos chicos se separaron al instante al ser descubiertos y más al ver de quién se trataba.

-Kankuro-san!- exclamó Konohamaru. Cuando iba a excusarse comenzó todo… Las explosiones, la gente corriendo e invocaciones.

Kankuro inmediatamente defendió a los jovencitos y les dijo que huyeran mientras él iba a ayudar a los demás civiles.

-Hanabi.- le dijo Konohamaru a su chica, ésta lo miró confusa.- Ve a un lugar seguro, yo ayudaré a Kankuro-san!

-Nani?! ¿Estás loco Konohamaru?!- Hanabi no podía creer que hablaba en serio.- No estés de broma, huyamos!

-No!- se resistió el muchacho.- Yo también sé pelear y este ataque no es normal, Kankuro-san no podrá solo, voy a ayudarlo!

-Pero-

-Estaré bien!- en eso tomó el mentón de la chica y le dio un apasionado beso.- Ve a un lugar seguro!

En eso el chico salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras Kankuro.

La gente corría despavorida, y las invocaciones se escurrían por doquier. Konohamaru se subió al techo de una casa para observar mejor la situación.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?- se dijo a sí mismo preocupado por el aterrador panorama. En eso, misiles comenzaron a destrozar casas y edificios. Konohamaru comenzó a correr por las calles buscando si alguien necesitaba ayuda.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¿Alguien?!

-Ayuda…- se oyó una voz cerca del castaño.

Konohamaru inmediatamente buscó el origen de la voz y vió horrorizado como una mano salía de unos escombros. Sin pensarlo dos veces fue a ayudar a aquella persona. Era una anciana, Konohamaru la ayudó a levantarse, lamentándose de cómo rayos alguien podría ser tan cruel para atacar sin piedad a la gente. Cuando dejó a la anciana en un lugar seguro el castaño oyó algunas explosiones y… ¿disparos? El muchacho inmediatamente fue a corroborar que acontecía. Con horror vio como unos policías batallaban con un hombre con capa, quién estaba dándoles una paliza.

" _Ese símbolo…"_ Konohamaru reconoció al instante aquella figura de nube roja en la capa de aquel hombre, el símbolo de Akatsuki, los mismos tipos que habían asesinado a Asuma.

-¿Saben dónde está Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó el hombre a los policías que estaban en el suelo. Konohamaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

" _Hinata-chan? ¿qué rayos quiere ese tipo con ella?"_ se preguntó mentalmente el chico, en ese instante también pensó en Hanabi, si ese tipo iba tras Hinata lo más seguro es que también Hanabi se vería involucrada en el asunto.

-No te diremos nada!- expresó uno de los policías más jóvenes. El sujeto los tomó a ambos por el cuello y los levantó en el aire dispuesto a asfixiarlos.

-Si no responden mi pregunta, su fin es inminente.- dijo el hombre seriamente. Uno de los policías intentó resistirse por lo que el sujeto lo asfixió con tal fuerza que le sangraron los ojos y cayó muerto al piso. Su compañero entró en pánico.

-No tengo idea dónde está lo juro! Sólo soy un simple policía de tránsito! No sé nada de ese caso!- chilló el muchacho aterrado por el destino de su compañero.

 _"¿Cómo es posible que casi le sacara los ojos con su simple mano izquierda?!"_ pensó horrorizado el Sarutobi mientras observaba todo desde un callejón. _"Esto es malo, si los policías no pueden con ese sujeto, yo estoy frito"_. En eso el chico comenzó a retirarse tranquilamente, si ese tipo lo descubría no tendría oportunidad contra él. En eso, en un descuido, chocó contra un basurero provocando un gran estruendo. _"MIERDAAAAAA!"_

El sujeto, al oír el ruido comenzó a acercarse al callejón donde se hallaba Konohamaru. El chico quiso mirar, pero al girar la cabeza se encontró frente a frente al sujeto. Éste sin perder tiempo, intentó asestarle un golpe con un kunai, pero Konohamaru lo esquivó hábilmente haciendose hacia atrás.

 _"Es rápido!"_ pensó el muchacho cuando lo esquivó apenas. En un descuido, el sujeto logró asestarle un golpe, mandándolo a volar. El muchacho aterrizó, para su fortuna, sobre unos escombros. Lamentablemente para Konohamaru, el sujeto nuevamente lo atacó desde el aire dispuesto a rematarlo en el suelo, por lo que el chico tuvo que girarse sobre si mismo para que no lo matara de una sola patada. Rodó por la pila de escombros, y no pudo evitar darse unos buenos cortes. El hombre atacaba al muchachito sin piedad, por lo que Konohamaru tuvo que esquivar y esquivar con toda la atención del mundo, si se descuidaba sería su fin. En eso, el tipo dejó de atacarlo y quedaron frente a frente. Konohamaru no le quitaba la vista de encima y comenzó lentamente a retroceder, tenía que buscar alguna forma de escapar. Lamentablemente se acorraló a sí mismo con una pared. El chico se sorprendió de aquello y el sujeto aprovechó la milesíma de segundo para agarrar al castaño por el cuello y levantarlo en el aire, tal cual había hecho con los policías.

-Oye imbécil… Sueltalo.- dijo una voz detrás del sujeto. Konohamaru abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Kankuro, quién apuntaba con su pistola al sujeto.

-Kankuro…san…- dijo apenas el chico. El sujeto al instante lanzó al muchacho hacia unos escombros y atacó a Kankuro. El chico de Suna se defendió a muerte y comenzó la batalla entre ambos hombres. Konohamaru comenzó a levantarse como pudo y enfocó la vista para ver la batalla entre Kankuro y el sujeto de la capa. El tipo era muy rápido y Kankuro estaba teniendo problemas. Konohamaru en un intento de ayudar le arrojó unos kunais que impactaron de lleno en el brazo del hombre. Kankuro aprovechó la oportunidad de dispararle, pero el sujeto con los mismos kunais de su brazo bloqueó las balas y se abalanzó hacia Kankuro para darle una buena patada en el estómago. Kankuro salió volando hacia una pared y el tipo nuevamente atacó a Konohamaru, acorralándolo y levantándolo en el aire para asfixiarlo, no le había gustado para nada que lo atacara de esa forma y que más encima le hiriera el brazo.

-¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó el hombre al muchachito.

-Como si te lo fuera a decir… puerco…- dijo rebeldemente el chico.

-Entonces muere!- Iba a atravesarlo con un kunai, pero el cuerpo del chico desapareció.- ¿Un clon de sombras?!

-Hasta aquí llegaste enfermo!- en eso, Konohamaru con su puño bañado en chakra lo golpeó fuertemente contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.- Para que aprendas a no meterte con un Sarutobi hijo de puta!

-Wow… pensé que sólo Karito era un monstruo, pero tal parece que es de familia…- expresó Kankuro sin poder creer la fuerza del muchachito. Había hecho un hoyo en aquella pared con sujeto y todo. Konohamaru, exhausto, simplemente le sonrió.

 **Ay que no pienso hacer enojar a Konohamaru hahaha.**

 **Bueno... la batalla ya comenzó, Hinata está en la mira, asi que... que cositas iran a pasar, ¿cómo saldrán de esta nuestros muchachos?**

 **Kari! tu espera terminó ya actualice y este mes! hahahaha, no te preocupes, no dejaré botada mi historia por nada del mundo muahahaha. Y sí Naruto es como el mentolato, está en todas y acá obviamente también va a pelear, no se lo va a perder, menos si es por su princesa. Así que a esperar el próximo capi hihi, cuidate lokilla, nos estamos viendo :D**

 **Y a todos los que me leen y siguen mi historia, muchas gracias por este año en fanfiction T_T, muchos abrazos y cariños y que siga el amor, la pasión y la acción en mi humilde fic ;)**

 **byebye**


	132. Capítulo 132: Batalla en Senju

**Ayyy por el amor de Dios, por fin! Perdón! perdon perdon perdon! Se que tenía ya a varios ansiosos, pero... ya está el capi 132 calientito recien salido del horno, hahaha, ya sin más preambulos, la batalla en Konoha aún sigue y nuestros héroes darán lo mejor de sí para patear traseros de invocaciones en especial en Senju. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 132: Batalla en Senju.**

Tsunade miraba con cautela cada rincón de Senju desde el techo del edificio de la dirección, que afortunadamente no había sido atacado, hasta ahora…

Tsunade sintió como alguien aterrizaba detrás de ella y vió con horror a un joven con piercings en el rostro de cabello anaranjado. Lo reconoció al instante.

-Tú eres…- expresó la mujer sin poder creerlo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Pain de forma neutral.- Quisiera que me ayudase con algo…

000

No sólo Pain había llegado a Senju, sino también uno de sus secuaces y atacó al grupo de Kiba, quienes iban camino al gimnasio, pero debido a las constantes explosiones habían guardado refugio en el salón de música, lugar dónde se encontraron con tal sujeto. El hombre al verse descubierto inmediatamente atacó al grupo, pero Kiba los defendió a muerte.

Se inició una breve batalla entre ambos hombres.

-Hijo de puta! Cómo te atreves a atacar Senju! Toma esto!- se abalanzó Kiba sobre el sujeto con el puño en alto. El tipo logró esquivarlo.

Kiba le lanzó unos kunais explosivos que el sujeto logró esquivar y se abalanzó hacia la ventana mientras Kiba lo seguía atacando.

-No escaparás!- Kiba lo salió persiguiendo.

-Kiba espera!- Tamaki intentó seguir a su novio, pero fue detenida por Shino.- Pero Shino-kun…

-Deja que Kiba se encargue. Lamentablemente, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Sólo seríamos un estorbo para él.

Tamaki no pudo evitar agachar la mirada frustrada mientras miraba hacia dónde se había ido Kiba.

 _"Por favor… cuídate Kiba."_

000

Kyo apenas había escuchado las explosiones corrió a ver que ocurría, pero se topó de frente con la mujer de la rosa de papel en el cabello. El peliceleste al notar a varios de sus compañeros en el suelo inconscientes, no perdió tiempo y atacó a la mujer. Le lanzó un kunai explosivo que le dio de lleno. Al disiparse el humo, la muchacha ya no estaba y Kyo vió sus alrededores para notar con horror como la muchacha se había multiplicado.

-Clones de sombras.- expresó el muchacho preocupado, al parecer la muchacha no era una tipa común y silvestre.

La muchacha y sus clones se abalanzaron hacia Kyo, pero rápidamente el peliceleste lanzó un shuriken hacia ella y sus clones.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- el shuriken se multiplicó y le dio de lleno a todos los clones, provocando que desaparecieran al instante. Lamentablemente para Kyo, uno de los clones de sombras no desapareció al instante, por lo que alcanzó a acercarse a él y el muchacho con horror logró ver que el clon brillaba.- Mierda!

El clon explotó a pocos metros de Kyo, y éste lo esquivó como pudo.

-Clones explosivos!- no alcanzó ni a codificar la información, ya que otro clon de la mujer se abalanzó hacia él, por lo que tuvo que esquivarlo nuevamente antes de que explotara.

Y así la mayoría de los clones de la mujer explotaron y el edificio no tardó en arder en llamas. Kyo se alejó lo más que pudo, pero siempre alerta por si aparecía la verdadera mujer. En eso, desde las llamas apareció ella, mirándolo desafiantemente. Sus ropas estabas mojadas, por lo que pudo notar el muchacho.

 _"Al parecer venía preparada"_ reflexionó el peliceleste. _"Maldita sea… es muy fuerte…"_

000

-Si mi memoria no me falla tú eres…- recordaba Tsunade al ver a aquel joven.- El discípulo de Jiraiya.

-Parece que me recuerdas.- dijo Pain sin más.- Iré al grano Tsunade-sama. ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga?

Tsunade abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué rayos quería ese sujeto con la hija de Hiashi Hyuga? No entendía nada, pero algo en ella le decía que Orochimaru estaba detrás de todo, no por nada la había atacado a ella y a Naruto la última vez. Algo tramaba y definitvamente estaba dispuesta a averiguar que mierda ocurría.

-Ni idea.- dijo cortante la mujer mirando a Pain con cara de pocos amigos.

-No tiene sentido que la protejas. La encontraré tarde o temprano, pero si me facilitas las cosas, evitaremos tanto desastre.

-¿Para que la quieres?- preguntó la rubia.

-Es información confidencial, me contrataron para llevármela.- dijo el joven mirándola fijo.- No puedo decirle nada más.

-¿TE MANDO OROCHIMARU?!- Le gritó la mujer. Pain sólo guardó silencio.- Ni creas que le voy a entregar a una de mis alumnas a un psicópata como Orochimaru.

-Lamentable…- en eso Pain expulsó una gran onda de chakra que casi hizo que Tsunade retrocediera, por lo que tuvo que usar sus brazos de escudo.

-¿Que clase de enfermo lanza un ataque casi terrorista a una ciudad buscando a una sola persona?- le hizo ver Tsunade.- Tus acciones son inaceptables!

-Cuida tu lengua Tsunade.- dijo el joven ya fastidiado.- Sólo dime dónde está Hinata y me largo yo y mi "ataque terrorista".

Tsunade guardó silencio.

-Habla!- expresó el chico.

-Lo único que te diré es que tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadaver si la quieres.- le dijo decidida la rubia.- Además, es inútil lo que haces de andar preguntando de allá para acá dónde está. Nadie te la va a entregar.

-Si crees que esta gente debilucha la va a proteger-

-Lo harán!- lo interrumpió la mujer.- Mis alumnos de Senju… son fuertes.

000

Karito había logrado llegar a su casa y en una mochila cargó todo lo que pudo. Una vez que salió cuando iba a medio camino se encontró con una sorpresa frente a frente.

-Gasp…- Karito iba tan concentrada planeando como contraatacar el ataque de Pain que no notó al sujeto que la seguía desde Senju.

-Hmp.- el tipo la miró burlón y dejó caer de sus manos una pequeña esfera.

 _"Mierda!"_ Karito reaccionó al instante y se alejó del objeto haciéndose hacia atrás. Una vez que la nube de humo se disipó el tipo seguía observándola sin quitarle la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

-Tú te vienes conmigo, Karito Sarutobi…- anunció el hombre.

-Tsk…pero que fastidio…

000

Cerca de la estación de policía las invocaciones destruían todo a su paso. Itachi hacía lo imposible por proteger a la comunidad mientras que Yashamaru y sus compañeros luchaban contra la muchacha. La chica miró a los alrededores hizo un movimiento de manos y las invocaciones comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Pero que…?- Yashamaru no comprendía el actuar de la muchacha, la miró fijo mientras que ella simplemente comenzó a saltar entre los edificios alejándose de la estación de policías.

-Está huyendo señor!- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué significa esto…?- se preguntó Yashamaru mientras la veía alejarse.

-Debe de haberse dado cuenta que la niña Hyuga no está aquí.- dijo Itachi una vez que llegó a la posición del rubio.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿La seguimos?

-No, mejor manda patrullas a la casa de los Hyuga y a Senju, esto se pondrá feo.- expresó el pelinegro mientras el rubio obedecía y comenzaba a comunicarse con sus subordinados.

000

Kiba seguía en su persecución con el secuaz de Pain, en eso el tipo hizo una posición de manos y se enterró en la tierra. Kiba se detuvo al instante impactado por lo que vió, de repente de la pared enfrente de él apareció el sujeto y le propinó un puñetazo que lo mandó literalmente a volar. Kiba giró sobre sí para caer de pie y con furia se abalanzó sobre el tipo.

-Miserable!- Kiba iba a propinarle un puño, pero el tipo lo esquivó agachándose y lo tomó de su camisa para lanzarlo hacia el piso.- ugghh…

En eso comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, mientras que Kiba se mantenía en pie. Finalmente le propinó una patada que mandó a Kiba lejos, cayendo éste al suelo.

-Despidete de este mundo basura…- expresó el hombre mientras sacaba un kunai explosivo y lo lanzaba hacia Kiba.

 _"Maldición… ya no tengo fuerzas… voy a morir…"_ pensó el chico, en eso, alguien pateó el kunai y lo mandó de vuelta a su dueño, quién tuvo que esquivarlo como pudo para no morir en la explosión.

-Pero que…- expresó el hombre mientras que alguien aparecía a su costado y le propinaba un puñetazo mandándolo a volar.

Kiba enfocó la vista para ver quién peleaba con aquel hombre y lo había salvado y se sorpendió bastante al ver a…

-Lee-sensei…- Kiba no podía creerlo.

-Tal parece que todos quieren morir hoy.- dijo el hombre molesto por el golpe.

-No voy a permitir que les hagas daño a mis alumnos. Los protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario.- dijo decidido el pelinegro.

En eso ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre el otro. Lee nuevamente fue más rápido que el sujeto y le propinó otro puñetazo mandándolo a volar, luego se impulso para rematarlo en el aire con una patada. El sujeto cayó de pie y ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear entre sí.

 _"Que rayos… ¿desde cuando que Lee-sensei pelea de esa forma tan asombrosa?"_ pensó Kiba con los ojos como platos, ahora se la iba a pensar dos veces antes de decirle algo a su sensei.

Lee nuevamente comenzó a atacar a su contrincante haciéndolo retroceder con cada golpe. El sujeto al verse acorralado por Lee no tuvo más opción que repensar su estrategia.

 _"Este sujeto pelea bien, puedo con él, pero tendría que usar toda mi energía y no es la idea"_ analizó el sujeto, ya que él pertenecía al equipo de búsqueda, por lo que su objetivo no era pelear con el que se le atravesase sino encontrar a Hinata.

En eso, Lee le propinó una patada la cual fue bloqueada por los brazos del sujeto.

-No vales mi tiempo.- expresó el hombre mientras empujaba a Lee haciéndolo retroceder. El hombre saltó hacia un edificio y comenzó a correr alejándose de la posición de Kiba y Lee.

-Oye cobarde vuelve aquí!- Kiba se puso de pie con toda la adrenalina del mundo y se dispuso a seguir nuevamente al sujeto para que no huyera, pero Lee lo detuvo.

-No, Kiba! No lo sigas!- dijo firme el joven profesor.

-Pero…

-Ese sujeto es peligroso, es obvio que algo busca ya que… no peleó con todo su poder.

-Nani?- Kiba quedó de piedra, ¿osea que aquella batalla casi de película que presenció no era nada más que casi un precalentamiento? El castaño tragó saliva, pero no sin refunfuñar por sentirse un debilucho.- tsk, maldita sea…

000

Mientras tanto Karito y el sujeto no se quitaban la vista de encima.

-Vendrás conmigo Sarutobi.- ordenó el tipo.

-Lo siento, pero ya estoy comprometida ;)- dijo burlona la muchacha sin bajar la guardia. El tipo desenfundó su arma para apuntarla, pero alguien de su costado derecho le propinó una patada mandándolo a volar a la casa del vecino de los Sarutobi.- Hmm… eso no le va a gustar a Yokoshima-san…

-Al menos está de vacaciones!- dijo el clon de Karito que había abatido al sujeto. Karito miró feo a su clon y éste solo sacó la lengua y se hizo humo. Karito sin perder el tiempo comenzó a avanzar. Lamentablemente a medio camino de la tierra salieron unas manos que la hicieron tropezar al mismo tiempo que un kunai le hacía un corte en el talón.

-Auch!- exclamó la muchacha cayendo al piso y apretando su herida para que no saliera sangre.

-No caigo en trucos de niños.- dijo el hombre apareciendo por delante de ella.

-Tsk…- Karito comenzó a retroceder reptando por el suelo.

-No te resistas, sólo aplazas lo inevitable. No escaparás.- dijo el tipo mientras alzaba su mano para alcanzar a la castaña.

-Hmp… creo que ya lo hice…- dijo Karito mientras alzaba su dedo meñique y un montón de hilos llenos de papeles bomba rodearon al par.

-Que mier…

-Boom!

Mientras Karito ya iba a medio camino miró de reojo como la casa del señor Yokoshima volaba en pedazos.

 _"Creo que esto es lo más desconsiderado que he hecho en mi vida"_ pensó la castaña sintiendo pena por la casa de su vecino, por fortuna… si se puede decir así… el señor Yokoshima era un magnate y la casa vecina de Karito solo era su casa para venir a pasar el rato de vez en cuando… _"De todas formas me iré al infierno lo sé…"_ pensó resignada la castaña mientras seguía su camino a Senju.

De los escombros de la casa, salió el sujeto furioso por haber sido engañado por la castaña con otro clon. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía por lo que se dispuso a interceptarla cuando su celular sonó.

-Diga?- dijo el hombre.

-No está en la estación de policía, así que me dirijo a tu posición, ¿estás allí verdad?- dijo una voz de mujer. El sujeto guardó silencio.- Hmp, ya me lo suponía te distrajiste con otra cosa, si serás…

-Encontré a Sarutobi, ella también es una presa.- se defendió el sujeto.

-Presa que no nos incumbe, limítate a lo que vinimos y deja de distraerte idiota! Te veo en la residencia Hyuga.- en eso la mujer colgó.

-*Sigh*- suspiró el sujeto, en eso guardó su celular miró por última vez la ruta hacia Senju y con una sonrisa maligna dijo.- Nos veremos las caras Sarutobi, lo sé.

En eso el tipo desapareció entre los edificios.

000

Kyo seguía batallando con la mujer de la rosa de papel. Intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero la chica mantenía su distancia con el muchacho lanzándole kunais explosivos. Kyo no tuvo más opción que retroceder y repensar su estrategia, ya que cuerpo a cuerpo la chica no se lo iba a permitir ya que era obvio que el muchacho tendría la ventaja en esa situación. En eso, Konan rápidamente le lanzó unos kunais explosivos, pero Kyo los esquivó fácil y nuevamente se abalanzó hacia ella mientras invocaba tres clones de sombras. La muchacha nuevamente lo atacó y se deshizo de los clones, pero no notó que el verdadero Kyo le apareció por detrás, Konan rápidamente bloqueó su ataque con un kunai deteniendo el ataque de Kyo. Kyo intentó asestarle golpes y patadas, pero Konan los esquivó retrocediendo. En eso, la chica colocó sus manos en el suelo y una muralla de tierra se interpuso entre Kyo y la chica. Luego comenzaron a salir más desde la posición del peliceleste, por lo que tuvo que retroceder.

 _"Me mantiene a raya, demonios!"_ pensó frustrado el muchacho, _"Ni modo no tengo opción"._ Kyo concentró su chakra en su puño derecho y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas los muros de tierra destruyéndolos.

-Vaya… eres fuerte.- musitó la muchacha sin expresar emoción alguna.

Kyo nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ella para atacarla, ella bloqueó todos los ataques del muchacho, pero tenía que admitir que cada golpe lleno de chakra estaba comenzando a molestarle.

 _"Me va a debilitar si sigo así"_ pensó la muchacha mientras se hacía hacia atrás y le lanzaba una bomba de humo. El chico se cubrió la cara por si acaso, pero no notó cuando una bala le rozó el hombro.

 _"Mierda!"_ pensó el peliceleste mientras corría para salir de la nube de humo, lamentablemente para Kyo una senbon se incrustó en su brazo paralizándolo al instante y cayendo al suelo.

-Demonios…- expresó el muchacho mientras caía. En eso vió como la mujer se acercaba a él apuntándolo con su arma.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Dónde está Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó la mujer seriamente y algo fastidiada.

-No te lo diría por nada del mundo.- dijo el muchacho.

-Bien, descansa en paz.- dijo la chica a punto de apretar el gatillo.

Kyo cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero no pasó nada… Al abrirlos nuevamente vió como la muchacha miraba algo con ojos como platos como si hubiese encontrado algo o…

 _"No…"_ Kyo desvió la mirada como pudo para ver hacia la dirección dónde miraba la mujer y casi le dio un ataque al ver en el gimnasio nada más ni nada menos que a Hinata, quién estaba cerca de la puerta observando como Kenjiro derrotaba todas las invocaciones que osaran acercarse.

-Objetivo encontrado.- dijo en voz alta la mujer, luego comenzó a avanzar hacia el gimnasio mientras pasaba de largo a Kyo.- Parece que Hyuga es tu angel guardián ya que… no morirás hoy.

-De…ten…te…- Kyo trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía.

La muchacha siguió avanzando, luego se giró por ultima vez hacia Kyo.- Sayonara joven Mitokado.

 _"Hi…na…ta…"_ en eso Kyo cayó en la inconsciencia.

000

Hiashi estaba en el canal de noticias reportando junto a su compañera las últimas noticias cuando de repente le hicieron una seña de una noticia imprevista.

-Atención, nos informan que hay unos reporteros en terreno en el lugar exacto dónde se comunicó hace sólo diez minutos de un ataque terrorista a la estación de policía, vamos con el reporte.- anunció Hiashi.

El reportero comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido y a Hiashi se le comenzó a desfigurar su cara al ver cada imagen, explosiones, invocaciones, y…

 _"Akatsuki…"_ pensó Hiashi mientras miraba como una mujer con una capa negra con nubes rojas escapaba de la estación de policía.

-Tenemos un testigo de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.- anunció el reportero y una mujer muy alterada tomó el micrófono.

-Esos monstruos destruyeron todo!- decía horrorizada la mujer.- *sollozo* mi esposo apenas escapó *snif*. No tienen piedad! Les dijimos que no conocíamos a esa persona, pero aún así atacan sin cesar.

-¿Están buscando a alguien?- preguntó curioso el reportero.

-Si, a una tal Hinata… Hinata Hyuga, no se si será pariente del conductor de noticias no sé , *snif*.

Todos en el canal quedaron en silencio sepulcral mientras que giraban sus cabezas hacia Hiashi, quién quedó completamente en shock, pero no le duró mucho ya que inmediatamente tomó su vestón y salió pitando hacia su auto.

-Hiashi! Hiashi espera! Puede ser peligroso!- lo llamó su jefe mientras él y todo el canal prácticamente iban tras Hiashi. Éste hizo caso omiso y se subió a su auto, lo encendió y salió a toda máquina a Senju a buscar a su hija.

 _"Hinata, aguanta voy por ti!"_ pensó Hiashi sin ninguna pizca de miedo, no permitiría por nada del mundo que tocaran a su hija.

000

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto de hombres, los chicos peleaban contra invocaciones que salían de quién sabía dónde.

Una invocación en forma de escarabajo intentó atacar a un estudiante, pero Naruto apareció por detrás del muchacho y le zampó una patada llena de chakra a la bestia, mandándola a volar.

-A…arigato…- agradeció el muchacho mirando con ojos como platos a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Huye de aquí!- le ordenó Naruto. El muchacho obedeció mientras miraba horririzado como la bestia se volvía a poner en pie.- Jutsu clones de sombra.

Por lo menos unos 20 Narutos aparecieron y se abalanzaron sobre la bestia hasta derrotarla.

-Ha! Toma esa!- exclamaron al unisono los Narutos.

-Callense dobes, me desconcentran.- se oyó una voz cerca de ellos. Los 20 Narutos y el original se cabrearon al oir aquella voz.

-TEME!- Chillaron los Narutos.- Na..ni?

Los Narutos quedaron de piedra al ver como Sasuke estaba encima de dos criaturas totalmente knockeadas mientras sostenía su espada ninja.

-¿Qué mierda Sasuke?!- chilló el Naruto original.- Yo aca peleando a puño limpio y tú andas con tu arma! Al menos prestala egoísta!

-Hmp, consigue la tuya.- dijo prepotentemente el moreno, luego apuntó algo.- Mira, esa es perfecta para ti.

Naruto miró adonde apuntaba el pelinegro y se emputeció cuando vió un palo de escoba.

-A TI TE VOY A DAR CON LA ESCOBA TEME!- Chilló el rubio, en eso un ciempiés emergió de la tierra justo debajo de los clones del rubio y desaparecieron al instante.- Mierda!

Naruto estaba muy cerca de la criatura, la cual se abalanzó hacia él sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar.

-Naruto!- gritó Sasuke preocupado.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras se defendía con sus brazos, pero… no pasó nada.

-Nani?- Naruto abrió los ojos y vió como la criatura había quedado completamente paralizada.- pero que…?

-Naruto!- gritó Shikamaru del otro lado.- Alejate! No podre retenerlo por mucho tiempo!

Naruto vió asombrado como de los pies de Shikamaru emergía una sombra que se conectaba a la de la criatura.

-¿acaso es…?- expresó el rubio asombrado.

-El kagemane no jutsu.- dijo Sasuke cerca del rubio, luego se dirigió a su rubio compañero.- Muevete Naruto!

El rubio obedeció y se puso al lado de Sasuke.

-Bien, hagamoslo polvo.- dijo Sasuke preparado para atacar.

-Ya rugiste.- expresó emocionado el rubio. En eso Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu y la criatura fue tras Naruto y Sasuke. La criatura intentó aplastarlos, pero ambos chicos esquivaron el ataque y concentraron sus puños con chakra para golpear a la criatura en plena cara dejándola totalmente knockeada.- Ha! Toma ya!

Mientras Naruto vitoreaba Sasuke vió como una sombra les tapaba la luz desde arriba, rápidamente alzó la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y con horror vió una criatura voladora apuntando su agijón hacia ellos. O más bien…

-Mierda!- Exclamó Sasuke mientras corría hacia Naruto para empujarlo.

-Wah! Sasuke que…?!- pero Naruto no alcanzó ni a codificar lo que pasaba ya que en la posición en la que hacía unos microsegundos estaban había ahora un agijón gigante del cual emergía veneno.- ¿Pero que rayos es eso?!

\- Una especie de insecto venenoso.- Shikamaru se puso cerca de ellos mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a la criatura. Nuevamente apuntó a ellos, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho ya que Sai saltó desde una de las ventanas de los edificios del instituto hacia la criatura para hacerle perder el equilibrio, la criatura comenzó a balancearse tratando de quitarse a Sai de encima, pero el muchacho clavó un kunai en la espalda de ella. Mientras la criatura se quejaba, Sai la guió hacia un edificio y la soltó para empujarla hacia éste, provocando que la criatura chocara contra las ventanas del edificio.

Mientras la criatura caía, Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru observaron con los ojos en blanco como Sai aterrizaba. Éste los miró sin comprender.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Cómo QUE QUE PASA ALGO?! DESTROZASTE CASI TODO EL EDIFICIO DE CLASES!- Chilló Naruto mientras lo zamarreaba.

-*sigh*, bueno al menos no había nadie ya que lo habían evacuado.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Ah bueno!- Naruto soltó a Sai al ver que nadie había salido lastimado.- Debiste decirme que sabías eso baka!

\- No tenía idea que lo habían evacuado…- dijo Sai sin emitir emoción alguna. Sasuke y Shikamaru negaron con la cabeza mientras que Naruto nuevamente abordaba al pelinegro por desconsiderado. En eso, Shikamaru echó de menos a su mejor amigo.

-Oigan ¿y Choji?- preguntó el Nara.

-Hm, allá pateando traseros.- dijo Sasuke desinteresadamente mientras miraba atrás de él y Shikamaru.

Choji había derrotado por lo menos unas tres criaturas e iba por la cuarta. Le dio un solo puñetazo bañado en chakra y la mandó a volar.

-Haha! Choji te ganó, Sasuke :P- se burló Naruto del Uchiha mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Hmp, igual te gané a ti, perdedor.- susurró el pelinegro, pero el rubio lo escuchó clarito.

-Hijo de…- pero Naruto no pudo continuar ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar y por lo menos una docena de invocaciones aparecieron de la nada.- por Kami…

Todos tragaron saliva, eran demasiadas, por más fuertes que fueran no podrían con todas y menos si seguían invocándolas infinitamente, se cansarían antes.

-Ya Sasuke, tu derrotalas! Eres el único con arma!- chilló el rubio.

-No hago milagros imbécil.- se quejó el Uchiha.

En eso comenzaron a discutir mientras Shikamaru analizaba la situación.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo.- dijo de repente el Nara. Todos los miraron.- Lo más cercano es el departamento, podría ir lo más rápido posible y suministrarnos con algo.

-Siii! Buena idea! Debajo de mi cama tengo de todo!- dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

-Necesitamos armas no porno estúpido- dijo Sasuke medio en serio y medio en broma.

-TENGO ARMAS IMBECIL! EL PORNO LO TENGO EN EL BAÑO!

-Hmp.- sonrió Sasuke prepotentemente. Naruto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso rojo como tomate.

-Vaya… ¿y cuanto tardas en que se te pare de tamaño normal?- preguntó Sai sonriendo.

-CIERRA LA BOCA ANORMAL! NO LO TENGO CHICO! LO TENGO BIEN GRANDE SINO PREGUNTALE A HINATA!

Silencio sepulcral…

Naruto nuevamente se puso rojo como tomate y ya no hallaba que mierda decir.

-Um…- Choji intento romper el hielo.- Felicidades? Creo…

-Sabía que te la habías tirado en año nuevo- expresó Sasuke burlón.

-De hecho fue antes…- susurró Shikamaru, pero todos los oyeron y Naruto lo quería matar.

-Pobrecita… de seguro no alcanzó el orgasmo.- dijo Sai sin tapujos.

-QUE TE PASA IMBECIL! LA DEJE LOCA PARA TU INFORMACIÓN! ME ROGABA POR MÁS!- Naruto comenzó a zamarrear al pelinegro nuevamente.

-Oye dobe, ya tranquilízate, ya todo el instituto junto con las invocaciones saben toda tu vida sexual.- se quejó el Uchiha.

Otra vez tomate… mientras soltaba a Sai.

-Bueno, yo me voy. No perdamos tiempo. Volvere enseguida.- Shikamaru partió rumbo al departamento. Mientras tanto las criaturas comenzaron a atacar a algunos alumnos rezagados.

-Bien, ronda dos muchachos.- anunció Sasuke.

-LOS VOY A HACER MIERDA!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre las criaturas y comenzó a derrotarlas sin piedad.

-A lo que llegue Shikamaru no va a quedar nada de lo furioso que está Naruto.- expresó Choji mirando la ira del rubio.

-*suspiro* Dobe…

000

Shikamaru ya iba de vuelta al instituto cargado con una mochila llena de armas para sus amigos, cuando sintió unas explosiones. Al girar la cabeza vió con horror de dónde provenían.

-Oh no!- Shikamaru desvió su curso hacia el origen de las explosiones que eran nada más y nada menos que en la Universidad dónde estudiaban Shiho y Karin.

En dicho lugar, los alumnos corrían totalmente despavoridos, a diferencia de Senju al ser un lugar más grande la muchedumbre era tal que incluso había alumnos que caían al suelo y eran pisoteados por las demás personas. Shiho corría junto a la multitud muy asustada, no tanto por lo que ocurría sino que porque Karin se le había perdido.

-Karin! Karin dónde estás?!- chillaba Shiho, en eso, un tipo la empujo al suelo y la chica tuvo que arrastrarse hacia la pared para que no la lastimara la gente aterrada. Con ayuda de la pared logró sostenerse, pero casi le dio un infarto al ver como un gusano gigante salía de la tierra a pocos metros de ella y comenzaba a engullir a algunos desafortunados alumnos.

-Corran!- grito un alumno en pánico y la gente huyó aún más asustada. Shiho no podía moverse, miraba en shock aquella escena, ni siquiera se movió cuando la criatura la divisó y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Gasp!- Shiho no pudo hacer nada, solo esperó lo inevitable.

-Shiho!- se oyó una voz cerca de ella y solo vió como su mundo daba vueltas y vueltas por el concreto, mientras alguien la afirmaba. Una vez que pararon solo pudo escuchar como la persona que la había salvado maldecía, en eso la rubia abrió los ojos para ver que alguien la sostenía, alzó la cabeza y enfocó su vista para ver…

-Shi-Shikamaru?- dijo apenas audible la muchacha.

-¿Estás bien, Shiho?- dijo preocupado el muchacho mientras se apartaba de ella.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha, Shikamaru iba a responderle, pero algo lo distrajo, en eso dirigió su vista hacia su pierna al igual que Shiho y la muchacha se llevó las manos a la boca al ver que estaba lastimada, tenía un enorme rasguño y la sangre no paraba de salir.- Oh por Kami! Estás herido!

Shiho inmediatamente se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió la herida para que dejara de salir sangre, lamentablemente la criatura no les iba a seguir dando tiempo se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Shiho, atrás de mí.- Shikamaru se puso de pie como pudo, pero apenas se sostenía.

-Shikamaru no!- Shiho no podía permitir que peleara estaba demasiado malherido. Cuando la criatura iba a atacarlos algo la distrajo.

-Oye gusanito!- dijo una voz mientras le tiraba una piedra a la criatura, la cual dirigió su atención a aquel muchacho.- por que no vienes por carnecita fresca!

-Suigetsu?...- exclamaron tanto el Nara como Shiho mientras veían como la criatura se dirigía hacia el peliblanco.- Cuidado!

En eso, Juugo apareció por el costado de la criatura junto a la pandilla de Suigetsu y literalmente… molieron a la criatura a golpes…

Shikamaru y Shiho miraban con ojos de puntos la escena.

-Ha! Para que no te metas con nosotros basura espacial!- se burló Suigetsu mientras le escupía.

-¿Dónde mierda estabas?!- Chilló Karin al ver a su novio y darle un buen puñetazo de bienvenida.

-Auch! Oye! Le estaba salvando el culo a Shiho y Shikamaru!- se quejó el muchacho sobándose la mejilla en el suelo.

-¿huh? Y tú que rayos haces aquí Nara?!- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-Pues… ugh.- la pierna le dolía demasiado.

-Shikamaru hay que llevarte al hospital esa herida no se ve bien.- expresó la rubia preocupada.

-No creo que ellos nos dejen el camino libre para llevarlo.- dijo Juugo tranquilamente mientras más criaturas salían de la tierra.

-Wah! Nos invaden!- chilló el peliblanco.

-Cierra la boca!- chilló su novia.

-Karin!- la llamó Shikamaru mientras se sacaba su mochila.- El Instituto de Hombres también está siendo atacado, necesito que le lleves esto a los chicos.

Karin recibió la mochila no sin antes echarle un ojo.

-¿Tus juguetitos de ninja?

-Por favor.- le rogó el pelinegro. La chica simplemente suspiró, miró a su pandilla junto a su novio, quienes de inmediato comprendieron.

-No te preocupes, cuidaremos de ellos, ve.- dijo Juugo mientras se apretaba los nudillos.

-A patear traseros espaciales!- chilló el peliblanco mientras se abalanzaba hacia las criaturas junto a su pandilla. Karin lo miró con pena mientras se ponía en marcha.

 _"A veces me pregunto que le vi…"_ se quejaba mentalmente la pelirroja, luego le cayó la teja de hacia dónde se dirigía, " _Espera un minuto… Instituto de hombres…los chicos… Kyah! Sasuke-kun! VOY VOY VOY!"_ en eso aceleró el paso a toda máquina…

000

Mientras tanto, en Senju, Karito había llegado con las armas y comenzó rápidamente a entregárselas a sus compañeros. Una vez que llegó con Kenjiro, éste la puso al tanto de la situación, las criaturas a pesar de ser derrotadas no paraban de salir.

Konan miraba hacia el gimnasio y notó a la Sarutobi, a pesar de que no tendría problemas para pelear con la muchacha, Kyo igualmente le había dado un poco de pelea y la Sarutobi ya era otro nivel, por lo que no podía arriesgarse a enfrentarla sin su chakra al máximo y menos con su compañero que se notaba que sabía pelear muy bien, por lo que rápidamente invocó una criatura cerca del gimnasio para distraerlos, cosa que logró, ya que ambos muchachos fueron al encuentro de la criatura.

 _"Bien, ya no hay estorbos, andando!"_ pensó la mujer mientras se disponía a avanzar hacia el gimnasio.

Ino y Tenten iban camino al gimnasio cuando de repente apareció una criatura en su camino.

-Ino!- chilló Tenten asustada. Ino se puso enfrente de ella dispuesta a pelear con la criatura.

-Oye porquería no toques a Ino!- Kenjiro venía cayendo desde el cielo hacia el cráneo de la criatura, el cual partió en dos provocando que la criatura cayera inconsciente.

-Ino, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Karito una vez que llegó a su posición.

-Sí, eso creo.- expresó la muchacha.- ¿Qué rayos está pasando Karito?!

-No lo sé, pero no nos queda más que defendernos por ahora, ten.- en eso Karito le pasó un par de kunais, shurikens y papeles explosivos.- Usalos bien, yo y Kenjiro iremos a ver si hay algún compañero rezagado, por favor, te encargo el gimnasio, Kurenai-sensei está ahí junto a Hinata y la mayoría de Senju.

Ino miró impactada a Karito, era tan raro verla así de seria, pero la situación lo ameritaba, por lo que asintió y recibió los objetos.

-Oye, ¿ese que no es Kyo?- preguntó el castaño mientras apuntaba el lugar dónde el peliceste había peleado con Konan, para su desgracia una invocación apareció cerca, una muy grande de por cierto.- Mierda!

-Oh no! Kyo!- chilló Ino dispuesta a ir a ayudarlo, pero Karito la detuvo.

-Nosotros nos encargamos, ve al gimnasio Ino!- ordenó la castaña mientras que ella y Kenjiro se dirigían hacia la posición del peliceleste.

-Ino…- la llamó nerviosa su amiga a la rubia.

-Andando Tenten!- dijo decidida la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de su aterrada amiga y se la llevaba al gimnasio.

Kyo había despertado y logrado sobreponerse a la parálisis, pero aún no podía moverse del todo, en eso vió como una invocación se acercaba rápidamente hacia él para atacarlo.

 _"Mierda no! No puedo moverme aún"_ pensó el chico sin poder levantarse aún. Cuando la criatura lo iba a atacar notó como alguien lo agarró de su camisa y lo lanzó lejos de la trayectoria de la criatura.

-Comete esto mierda!- Kenjiro le propinó un gran puñetazo bañado en chakra que sacó de balance a la criatura y cayó al suelo. En eso el muchacho aterrizó cerca de Kyo.- ¿Estás bien compadre?

-Kenjiro…- exclamó el muchacho, en eso sintió como alguien lo ayudaba a reincorporarse por detrás.

-¿Puedes levantarte Kyo?- le preguntó Karito.

-Karito…- Kyo notó a su amiga.- Sí, eso creo.

En eso los tres chicos miraron como la criatura se volvía a reincorporar.

-¿Tienes energía para patear traseros amigo, o nos encargamos la jefa y yo?- preguntó el castaño a su amigo mientras se hacia tronar los puños.

Kyo miró a sus dos amigos y simplemente suspiró.

-No sería Triple K si no apoyo compañero.- dijo el muchacho tranquilamente.

-Bien, entonces… Andando!- ordenó la jefa al grupo.

-Ya rugiste! Triple K en ACCIÓN!- Chilló emocionado el muchacho en eso la criatura los atacó a los tres, pero el trío esquivó el golpe dispersándose para atacar a la criatura de diferentes flancos.

Karito le lanzó un kunai explosivo en plena cara a la criatura provocando que chillara de dolor. Kenjiro saltó para propinarle una patada en la cara. Pero la criatura se defendió colocando su mano para cubrir su rostro, ya que era una invocación con forma de simio, por lo que podía usar sus extremidades superiores tanto para defenderse como para atacar. Y hablando de atacar… la criatura golpeó a Kenjiro mandándolo a volar.

-Ken!- chilló Karito al ver como su compañero salía disparado.

Kenjiro cerró los ojos al ver que chocaría con el edificio de clases, pero tal cosa no ocurrió, al abrir los ojos vió que estaba siendo sostenido en el aire y al sentir una opresión en su cuerpo se dio cuenta que la criatura lo tenía agarrado con una de sus manos. Kenjiro al hacer contacto visual con la criatura no le gustó para nada como lo miró.

-Oh no…- en eso el simio lo alzó en el aire y comenzó a hacer descender su mano hacia el suelo con el fin de lastimar seriamente al castaño.

Afortunadamente, tres kunais explosivos que estallaron en plena cabeza de la criatura lograron distraerlo de su cometido y salvar a Kenjiro. La criatura se volteó y miró de dónde provinieron los objetos y se encontró cara a cara con Karito.

-¿Me quieres? Ven por mi!- lo desafió la castaña mientras alzaba un kunai.

La criatura comenzó a acercarse a la chica con Kenjiro aún en su mano.

-Porquería de bicho, suéltame! No ves que tengo que ayudar a mi jefa!- chilló enojado el castaño.- Jefa cuidado!

Cuando la criatura iba a agarrar a Karito, una bomba de humo bastante grande fue arrojada a los pies de la criatura, provocando que el humo se alzara y la criatura no pudiese ver nada, al igual que Kenjiro.

-Cof cof, mierda no veo!- chilló el castaño nuevamente. En eso vió como una silueta se acercaba a él y enterraba en la mano del simio una ninjato, provocando que soltara al muchacho.- Woo woo woo!

Kenjiro sintió como alguien lo agarraba y se lo llevaba lejos del humo. Al aterrizar cerca del edificio el muchacho agradeció.

-Jefecita, muchas gracias por…- pero no era su jefecita.- ¿Kyo?! Y mi jefa?!

Kyo apuntó hacia la criatura a la cual el humo ya se le estaba disipando y pudieron ver como Karito comenzó a ascender por el cuerpo de la criatura hacia su cara.

-Comete esto!- Karito le lanzó dos kunais explosivos a ambos ojos de la criatura, que explotaron al instante provocando que la criatura se llevase las manos a sus ojos gritando de dolor. Desafortunadamente para Karito, en animal sintió su chakra y con su cola la golpeó hacia los edificios.

-Mierda no!- exclamó Kyo preocupado.

-Jefa!- chilló Kenjiro mientras ambos muchachos se dirigían a la posición de Karito para ver su estado.

Nuevamente la criatura sintió los chakras de los muchachos y se dispuso a darles un manotazo.

-Kenjiro cuidado!- Kyo alcanzó a darse cuenta y tanto él como el castaño esquivaron el ataque. En eso Kyo lanzó un shuriken hacia el brazo de la criatura.- Jutsu clones shuriken!

Una docena de shurikens se incrustaron en el brazo del simio.

-Kenjiro retrocede!- ordenó el peliceste. El castaño obedeció y en un par de segundos todos los shurikens que estaban en el brazo de la criatura explotaron. La criatura aulló de dolor, había sufrido un daño crítico.

-Wow… buena esa Kyo.- vitoreó el castaño a su amigo.

-Mejor no cantes victoria hasta que esté muerta.- expresó el muchacho mientras vió como la criatura saltó hacia el aire con un pedazo del edificio de las salas de clases en su mano buena dispuesto a tirárselos encima a ambos chicos.

-Eso no se ve bonito…- Kenjiro miró como venía la criatura hacia ellos completamente paralizado.

-Esquivalo Ken!- Kyo agarró a su amigo mientras la criatura destrozaba el pedazo de edificio dónde hacía unos microsegundos estaban los muchachos.

Karito salió de los escombros, bien malherida y cojeando hacia la ventana para ver el estado de la situación.

-Maldita sea, esta criatura puede sentir el chakra.- se quejó la castaña. En eso vió como Kenjiro salía de la nube de humo del impacto dispuesto a golpear a la criatura en la cabeza con su puño bañado en chakra, pero la criatura al sentirlo le dio, al igual que a Karito, un golpe con su cola y lo mandó a volar pero esta vez hacia el suelo, afortunadamente cayó en los escombros del ataque anterior. En eso Karito tuvo una idea.- Bien… habrá que hacerte caer…

Karito como pudo se sobrepuso al dolor y fue a socorrer a su compañero.

-Ken, ¿estas bien?- intentó hacerlo reaccionar la chica, pero el muchacho se hizo el inconsciente para que la muchacha le hiciera RCP.

-Vamos Kenjiro reacciona!- Kyo le dio una leve patada, lo que provocó que el castaño reaccionara.

-OI! QUE RAYOS TE PASA KYO?!- Bramó el castaño.

-Excelente, estás vivo.- dijo el muchacho sin mucha emoción alguna.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY VIVO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN PUTO SIMIO-pero Kenjiro no pudo seguir hablando ya que Karito le tapó la boca.

-Shhh, no necesitamos que la criatura venga a rematarnos Kenjiro- susurró la castaña.- Vengan, tengo un plan.

Mientras la criatura seguía destrozando el edificio del casino, cierto castaño comenzó a provocarla.

-Oi King Kong! Aquí!- lo llamó Kenjiro. La criatura se volteó hacia él, al parecer su ojo izquierdo estaba semiabierto.- Uy que te dejó feo mi jefa, así no conseguirás novia te lo aseguro.

La criatura se abalanzó hacia él, por lo que el castaño comenzó a correr mientras le lanzaba uno que otro kunai explosivo para enlentecerlo un poco. Una vez que se acercó hacia el edificio de los salones de clases Karito y Kyo alzaron sus dedos meñiques para levantar desde el suelo un montón de cables para que la criatura se tropezara, lo cual lograron, provocando que la criatura se diera de lleno con el edificio.

-Karito ve!- ordenó el peliceleste, mientras la castaña nuevamente ascendía por el brazo bueno de la criatura. Clavó su ninjato en la axila de la criatura provocando un grito de dolor en ella, luego saltó hacia arriba y lanzó un shuriken hacia la misma posición dónde clavó la ninjato.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- exclamó la muchacha mientras los shuriken se incrustaban en el hombro de la criatura y explotaban al instante. Karito aterrizó en uno de los pisos del edificio y miró como el brazo de la criatura caía al suelo.-Kyo!

El peliceleste nuevamente alzó su dedo meñique para que los cables que habían hecho tropezar a la criatura ahora se fijaron firmemente en sus piernas y su cola provocando que no pudiera pararse.

-Kenjiro!- bramó el peliceleste. En eso Karito miró hacia arriba suyo y vió como el castaño se lanzaba hacia la cabeza de la criatura con el puño en alto y emitiendo una gran cantidad de chakra.

 _"Vamos Ken!"_ pensó Karito mentalmente.

-Ahora si! COMETE ESTA MALDITO!- Kenjiro le dio en todo el cráneo provocando el knock-out inmediato de la criatura. Una vez que el muchacho aterrizó cayó de espaldas al piso, estaba exhausto.- *pant* *pant* *pant*

-Bien hecho.- expresó Kyo llegando a su posición.

-Bah, pan comido.- dijo el castaño alzando el pulgar.

-Uf, pensé que no la contábamos, ugh.- Karito al aterrizar le vino todo el bajón, estuvo a punto de tropezar, pero Kyo la sostuvo.

-¿Estás bien, Karito?- preguntó preocupado el peliceleste.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo un par de costillas rotas y el tobillo, nada de que preocuparse.- expresó sarcásticamente la castaña. Luego miró a la criatura.- Al menos nos deshicimos de eso.

-Eso le pasó por cruzarse en la trayectoria de Triple K, hihihihi.- vitoreó el castaño, luego cayó en la teja de que todo le dolía.- AYAYAYAYAY MI CUERPITO!

Karito y Kyo simplemente rieron, jamás se habían enfrentado a algo tan grande como equipo, pero tenían que admitirlo lo habían hecho bien.

 **uyyy desaparecida en acción lo sé, pero ya volví! Renovada y con Capi nuevo, nuestros muchachos están que patean y patean traseros de invocaciones, al menos Senju ha sabido mantenerse en pie, que pasará en los demás lugares? Konan ya sabe dónde se oculta Hinata así que a ver cómo rayos terminará esto!**

 **Kari por fin! Actualice! Aquí el Capi te lo dedico a ti con mucho cariño por tu paciencia y a todos los que me leen también, besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	133. Capítulo 133: Un acto valiente

**Chan! Capi nuevo y fresquito! A Shirae y Kari gracias por sus reviews, lindas les mando un abrazo! Bueno como dijo me querida Kari, Hinata ya fue localizada así que a ver qué pasa, muahahaha. Nuestros héroes siguen batallando así que a darles ánimo , Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 133: Un acto valiente.**

-Ugh!- Ino cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre del golpe que le había dado aquella mujer con la flor de papel.

-Ino!- chilló Tenten llendo a auxiliar a su amiga.

-Tenten, no te acerques, cough.- Ino estaba muy malherida.

-Te recomiendo que no te levantes, a menos que quieras morir.- dijo Konan tranquilamente, en eso suspiró mientras miraba a Hinata.- ¿Dónde rayos estás, Pain?

000

Pain peleaba con Tsunade en el techo del edificio de la dirección, había recibido el mensaje de su compañera de "Objetivo Encontrado" y de que estaba en el gimnasio del establecimiento, Tsunade ni siquiera le dejó codificar la información y se lanzó a atacarlo.

-De nada sirve lo que haces.- decía Pain mientras esquivaba a la rubia.- Konan la capturará de todos modos.

Tsunade seguía intentando golpearlo con sus puños de chakra, pero Pain los esquivaba sin dificultad, en eso le lanzó un kunai hacia su pecho, pero la rubia logró reaccionar y lo esquivó haciéndose hacia atrás.

Nuevamente quedaron frente a frente.

-No te dejaré escapar!- Tsunade corrió hacia el pelinaranja y se dispuso a darle una de sus poderosas patadas desde el cielo, pero Pain logró esquivarla, desafortunadamente el techo sufrió una horrible grieta.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado Tsunade, si seguimos así este edificio colapsará y no será por culpa mía.- dijo el muchacho seriamente mientras se apoyaba en el borde del edificio, Tsunade nuevamente arremetió contra él para destrozarle la cara, pero Pain nuevamente esquivó el ataque y Tsunade destrozó el pedazo del borde del edificio provocando que un gran peñasco cayera hacia el suelo, afortunadamente no había nadie por esa zona.

- _Pain, ¿que rayos haces?-_ pudo oír el pelinaranja a su compañera a través del comunicador.

-Voy enseguida, por mientras capturala.- dijo el muchacho tranquilamente. Luego miró a Tsunade.- Bien, terminemos con esto.

En eso, el muchacho dio un gran salto hacia arriba, Tsunade iba a ir tras él, pero el muchacho rápidamente le lanzó un kunai con un papel bomba en medio del techo del edificio, Tsunade casi desfalleció cuando vió el color del papel.

 _"Mierda es de radio largo!"_ Tsunade comenzó a correr lejos del dichoso kunai, lamentablemente la explosión la alcanzó, mientras la rubia volaba por los aires, alguien la interceptó y ambos aterrizaron en el edificio de los salones de clases, específicamente en el segundo piso, destrozando la mayoría de los pupitres por el impacto. Tsunade sintió que alguien la abrazaba, por lo que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba alzó la cabeza para ver a Jiraiya que la sostenía firme.

-Uff, te atrapé.- le dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole de lado.

-Ji…rai…ya.- en eso la rubia cayó en la inconsciencia.

000

Temari ya llevaba su décima invocación derrotada mientras se trataba de hacer camino hacia el gimnasio con Karui, pero cada vez que intentaba avanzar aparecía algo.

 _"Mierda, ya me estoy cansando"_ pensó nerviosa la rubia, en eso Karui le llamó la atención.

-Temari mira!- chilló la morena. La rubia miró hacia dónde apuntaba la chica y vió con horror como el edificio de la dirección explotaba literalmente. La chica tuvo que pensar rápido, ya que la onda explosiva le llegaría a ella y a Karui de seguro y podrían salir gravemente lastimadas.

 _"Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que usara esto"_ Temari sacó un mini pergamino de su manga casi a la velocidad de la luz e invocó un enorme abanico.

-Karui atrás de mí!- Temari prácticamente tiró del brazo a Karui mientras que la rubia con sus manos infundía el abanico en chakra en el minuto en que la explosión las alcanzó. Temari se vió rodeada en una nube de fuego, cosa que la puso nerviosa por el trauma de sus padres, pero se sobrepuso inmediatamente a aquello ya que ahora en este minuto tenía solo una cosa en mente proteger a Karui.

000

-Woo woo woo que es eso?!- Kenjiro chilló aterrado mientras se aferraba a Kyo. El edificio de la dirección había explotado y ahora se acercaba una onda explosiva no muy bonita.

-Mierda! Atrás de mí chicos!- Karito reaccionó rápido y desplegó un pergamino para crear un campo de fuerza. Lamentablemente le quedaba poco chakra por lo que Kenjiro y Kyo se aferraron a ella para compartir chakra y protegerse mutuamente.

Otra que tuvo que ponerse a cubierto fue Sakura quien rápidamente con su puño golpeó el suelo para levantar un pedazo de roca y protegerse.

Kiba, Lee y su grupo se escondieron en los escombros del edificio del casino al momento de la explosión, mientras que Gaara y Matsuri…

-Gaara nos va a alcanzar!- chillaba Matsuri mientras corría de la mano con Gaara. El muchacho al instante la tomó en brazos y antes de que la onda los alcanzara se lanzó con la muchacha hacia los baños y con su cuerpo la protegió.

Konan miró como el edificio de la dirección explotaba, pero al estar el gimnasio lejos solo llegaron unos pocos escombros. Los alumnos en el gimnasio simplemente vieron con horror como el edificio se desplomaba.

-Ino…- dijo Tenten aterrada.

-No puede ser…- expresó la rubia, no podía creer lo que sucedía.

000

Todo estaba completamente desolado y cubierto de escombros, de repente un puño salió de la tierra junto con un gran pedazo de escombro. Sakura emergió y comenzó a toser debido a la cantidad de polvo en suspensión. Al alzar la vista casi le dio un infarto, Senju estaba… prácticamente destruido.

-Qué… es esto?- Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando.- ¿Qué… pasó?

Nada… ni un alma… todo era escombros… Miró hacia dónde había estado alguna vez el edificio de dirección y los salones de clases.

-Tsunade sama… Jiraiya-san…- luego enfocó su vista en los salones.- Karito… Hinata… Temari…

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, ella por supuesto al saber pelear defendió con su vida a sus compañeros más desamparados de las invocaciones y era más que obvio que por lo menos Temari y Karito habrían hecho lo mismo, pero ahora… ya ni siquiera sabía si sus amigas seguían con vida.

-Sakura!- la llamó una voz masculina. Sakura se giró inmediatamente para encontrarse con…

-Gaara…- dijo la chica al ver al muchacho junto a Matsuri. En eso, la castaña corrió a abrazarla. Sakura correspondió el abrazo y luego se enfocó en Gaara.- Gaara, ¿dónde están los demás?

-No lo sé, pero Matsuri y yo nos dirigimos al gimnasio, lo más probable es que todos se dirijan allá.- dijo serio el muchacho. Sakura asintió y una pizca de esperanza inundó su corazón.

 _"Chicas por favor, estén sanas y salvas!"_

000

-Hinata Hyuga.- Konan por fin se encontraba frente a la entrada del gimnasio, la aludida la miró sin comprender.- Si no quieres que se siga derramando sangre de la gente que amas ven conmigo ahora!

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y miró detenidamente a la mujer. Esa capa…

 _"Akatsuki! Oh no… vienen por mi!"_ pensó aterrada la chica. Osea que todo este ataque a Senju y a sus compañeros había sido solamente por ella?

Konan comenzó a acercarse a la paralizada muchacha, pero Kurenai se puso entremedio.

-No te acerques más! Aléjate de mi alumna!- expresó valientemente la mujer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Konan le lanzó un kunai hacia su vientre a la pelinegra, pero este no alcanzó su objetivo sino que…

-Ino!- chilló Tenten.

Kurenai quedó en shock al ver como la rubia se había interpuesto entre ella y el kunai, lamentablemente el kunai atravesó el vientre de la rubia.

-No debiste hacer esa tontería, ahora morirás por estúpida.- se quejó Konan.

-No permitiré… que siquiera se te pase por la cabeza lastimar a Kurenai-sensei o a Hinata.- dijo la rubia mientras se sacaba el kunai y con su mano bañada en un chakra verde sanó su herida.

-Hmm, un jutsu curativo, interesante…- dijo Konan.- pero no te servirá de nada.

En eso, Konan se lanzó hacia ella para propinarle un puñetazo, pero Ino lo bloqueó con su propia mano, Konan intentó golpearla con su otra mano, pero Ino lo interceptó con su mano libre. Ahora ambas estaban forcejeando.

-Hm, tal parece que no eras tan débil.- dijo Konan sin emoción alguna.

-Ya te lo dije, no permitiré que las toques!- en eso Ino se impulsó hacia atrás y le lanzó un kunai. Konan lo desvió sin ningún esfuerzo.

En eso, Ino se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzaron un breve combate. Ino logró lanzar lejos a Konan con una patada. Cosa que la molestó bastante. En un pestañeo, que Ino no pudo alcanzar ni a ver, Konan le asestó un golpe en su estómago, provocando que la muchacha escupiera sangre y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-Ino-chan!- chilló Hinata.

Konan sacó su pistola dispuesta a acabar con Ino cuando Hinata esquivó a Kurenai y se interpuso entre Konan e Ino.

-Ya basta!- exclamó Hinata mirando desafiante a Konan.- Si la quieres matar tendrás que matarme a mí también y no creo que a tu jefe le guste eso.

Konan inmediatamente bajó el arma, pero no alcanzó a decirle nada a Hinata ya que una patada nuevamente la mandó a volar.

 _"Pero que…?"_ Konan se giró sobre sí misma y aterrizó apenas, al alzar la vista se encontró con un muchacho muy parecido a Hinata.

-Ne-Neji niisan!- Hinata no podía creer lo que veía.

-Estás bien? Hinata-san?- preguntó Neji sin quitarle la vista de encima a Konan.

-Ya veo.- dijo la mujer mientras se reincorporaba.- tú debes ser el sobrino de Hiashi, Neji Hyuga.

-Alejate de Hinata, ughh.- En eso 6 kunais se incrustaron en la espalda de Neji provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Neji niisan!- Hinata corrió dónde su primo.

-Vaya, ya era hora… Pain.- expresó molesta la peliazul. En eso, un joven pelinaranja se puso a su lado.

-Lo siento, me distraje con algo.- dijo el muchacho sin más. En eso, miró a los primos Hyuga.- Hinata Hyuga!

La muchacha miró al sujeto.

-Si no quieres que mate a todos los que están aquí ven con nosotros ahora! No creo que quieras que terminen como Tsunade.- expresó el hombre.

-Na… nani?- Hinata no podía creerlo, al igual que Kurenai, Ino y todos los alumnos presentes.- Tsunade sama…

-Pero no te preocupes, peleó hasta el último momento para protegerte, al igual que todos esos mocosos que estaban allá.- dijo fríamente Pain.

-No…- Hinata quedó en shock. No podía ser cierto! Sakura, Temari, Karito, Kenjiro… todos!- No puede ser…

-Ven conmigo Hinata.- insistió nuevamente Pain mientras le ofrecía su mano.- Protege a los que aún te quedan con vida, a menos que quieras que acompañen a tus demás seres amados.

-Yo…

-No…- Neji comenzó a reincorporarse. Hinata lo miró completamente anonadada.- No permitiré que te la lleves… sobre… mi cadáver.

En eso se sacó los kunais de su espalda y los lanzó al suelo.

-Estos chicos de hoy.- se quejó Konan.- No importa cuantos kunais les claves, insisten en ponerse de pie.

-Hmp.- Pain alzó su mano hacia Neji y una onda de chakra lo mandó a volar.

Ino no podía creer como alguien tan fuerte como Neji podría estar sufriendo una paliza así, luego lo miró detenidamente y sus ropas estabas desgastadas lo cual era indicio de que había tenido un encuentro anterior.

 _"Demonios! También atacaron Will of Fire!"_ pensó desesperada Ino, y quizás a que otros lugares más habrían ido a buscar a Hinata.

000

Naruto y compañía seguían defendiendo su instituto, ya estaban comenzando a cansarse.

 _"Mierda, esto no tiene fin!"_ pensó frustrado el rubio. En eso otra invocación salió de la tierra golpeando a Naruto, quien cayó al suelo.

-Ugh!- Naruto iba a levantarse, pero la criatura se lanzó hacia él. En eso, un kunai explosivo se incrustó en la espalda de la criatura y explotó lastimándola.

-Yahoo! Le di!- chilló una voz femenina que Naruto reconoció al instante. Alzó la cabeza para ver a cierta pelirroja.

-¿Karin?!- Naruto no entendía nada. En eso, la criatura en forma de oso dirigió su atención a Karin.

-Eh?...- A Karin no le gustó mucho como la miraba la criatura y cuando se le abalanzó encima menos, por lo que la chica huyó despavorida.- Kyah! Auxilio! NARUTO INUTIL AYUDA!

Naruto se puso de pie para ayudar a su prima, pero otra invocación comenzó a atacarlo.

-Maldición! – Naruto comenzó a esquivar a la criatura, pero sin perder de vista a Karin. En eso vio como se tropezó.- Oh no! Karin!

El oso iba a atacar a la pelirroja, pero Sasuke alcanzó a evitarlo dándole una poderosa patada en la cabeza al animal knockeandolo al instante. Karin miró atrás de ella para ver a Sasuke encima del oso observándola detenidamente.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…- Karin se sonrojó al ver al apuesto joven y más aún el cómo la miraba.

 _Inner Karin: KYAH! ME ESTÁ MIRANDO! LO SABÍA! SABÍA QUE LE GUSTABA!_

En eso, Sasuke se bajó del oso y caminó hacia Karin.

 _Tum tum… tum tum…_

 _"Ay mi corazón…"_ pensó la chica sin poder creerlo.

Una vez que Sasuke estuvo al lado de ella comenzó a levantar su mano, Karin comenzó a levantar la suya propia creyendo que el muchacho la ayudaría a levantarse, pero éste sólo apuntó hacia atrás de ella.

-Esa mochila que traes, ¿es de Shikamaru verdad?- preguntó serio el pelinegro.

 _Crash! *Fading romantic music*_

-aaaa… sí…- _"Me miraba por la puta mochila maldita sea…"_ pensó decepcionada la pelirroja.

Sasuke nuevamente la quedó mirando, pero ahora expectante. Karin comprendió que quería.

-Oh claro claro!- Karin se sacó la mochila y se la pasó a Sasuke.- Ten. Shikamaru me dijo que se las entregara.

-¿Dónde está él ahora?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras recibía el bolso. En eso Karin le contó brevemente lo ocurrido en la universidad y de cómo el Nara estaba malherido.

\- Ya veo. Te recomiendo que vuelvas con ellos o vayas a un lugar seguro, ya que aquí la cosa está fea.- le dijo Sasuke mientras se daba media vuelta hacia sus compañeros.

-Hai!- Karin obedeció y cuando se disponía a retirarse del instituto Sasuke la llamó de nuevo.

-Karin!- la muchacha se volveó a verlo.- Arigato.

-Gasp!- _*Blushed*_

En eso Sasuke se dirigió hacia sus compañeros que aún seguían peleando para suministrarlos con las armas de la mochila.

Karin se quedó como estúpida y con la baba colgando mirando a Sasuke, sólo había una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como disco rayado.

" _Arigato…Arigato..Arigato…Arigato…Arigato…Arigato..Arigato…Arigato…Arigato…Arigato... Arigato…Arigato… Arigato… Arigato..Arigato…Arigato… Arigato… Arigato..Arigato…Arigato…"_

En eso el celular de Karin sonó y ella por inercia lo contestó.

-Arigato?- contestó idiotizada la chica sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke.

-Karin! Sigues en el Instituto de Hombres?!- era la voz de Suigetsu.

-Ahá…- la babita le seguía corriendo.

-Oye acá la cosa se puso fea, no por los bichos los derrotamos, pero Shiho le tuvo que pegar con un palo a Shikamaru para que se tranquilizara ya que… Senju también fue atacado! Y se puso como loco y…- Suigetsu seguía con su relato y pasaron 5 segundos antes de que Karin reaccionara.

-QUE SENJU QUE?!- Chilló la pelirroja.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto que estaban cerca de ella la oyeron clarito.

-¿Qué?!- Naruto derrotó al bicho con el que peleaba y se acercó a Karin.- ¿Qué dijiste Karin?

La pelirroja puso a Suigetsu en el altavoz y el muchacho les relató brevemente lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros que habían atacado no solamente la universidad y el Instituto de hombres sino que también Will of Fire y la estación de policía, pero dónde se había concentrado el ataque había sido en Senju y lo último que sabía era que estaba casi completamente destruido.

-Naruto mira.- Sasuke, quién también había derrotado unas invocaciones más, apuntó hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. Naruto miró y a lo lejos se podía ver una diminuta bola de humo.- Si podemos ver eso desde aquí quiere decir que hubo una explosión enorme.

-Oh cierto! Y esto es lo más raro.- dijo Suigetsu en el altavoz.- Habían unos sujetos raros con capa preguntando por alguien, iban y les preguntaban a las personas y luego los mataban.

Sasuke miró a Naruto y éste le devolvió la mirada aterrado. Tipos con capa… Sólo podían ser ellos.

-Akatsuki- dijeron al unísono. En eso Naruto nuevamente miró hacia Senju y el terror se apoderó de él.

-Maldición! Vienen por Hinata!- Naruto salió pitando como flecha hacia su auto, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

-Vamos en el mío, es más rápido y yo sé manejar mejor que tú.- dijo el Uchiha mientras salían pitando hacia el auto de Sasuke.

-Oigan y yo que?!- chilló la pelirroja. Naruto le lanzó su llave.

-Vuelve con Suigetsu y cuídamelo!- chilló el rubio mientras desaparecía por la reja del edificio con Sasuke.

 _"Hinata, resiste voy por ti!"_

000

Neji nuevamente se levantó y se lanzó hacia Pain con el puño en alto bañado en chakra, Pain nuevamente le arrojó un kunai en pleno pecho, pero el muchacho se transformó en tronco.

-¿Qué?- Pain estuvo a punto de recibir un puñetazo de Neji por el costado, pero Konan intervino y le propinó una patada mandándolo lejos de Pain.

-Ahora estamos a mano.- dijo fríamente la mujer.

-Bien, acabemos con esto.- Pain sacó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Neji.- Muere!

Pero Pain no pudo apretar el gatillo, ya que algo frío sintió en su sien. Konan miró impactada, no se percató para nada de su presencia.

-Baja esa arma ahora!- dijo firmemente Hiashi.

-Otou-san!- Hinata no podía creer lo que veía.

-Hola Hiashi, tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo Pain sin emitir emoción alguna.

Hiashi nuevamente le exigió que soltara el arma a lo que Pain obedeció.

-No atrases lo inevitable Hiashi.- se quejó Pain.

-Cierra la boca! No permitiré que te lleves a mi hija! Sobre mi cádaver!- dijo firme el hombre.

-Hmp, servido.- expresó Pain sin miedo alguno. En eso Konan le lanzó un kunai directo hacia el arma de Hiashi provocando que volara por los aires. Hiashi inmediatamente la atacó y le dio un golpe en el estómago provocando que la muchacha escupiera sangre. En eso Pain sacó su ninjato y atacó a Hiashi por la espalda quien bloqueó el ataque del hombre con un kunai. Hiashi se hizo hacia atrás y Pain se abalanzó hacia él comenzando un enfrentamiento.

-Debo ir… a ayudarlo… urrghh.- Neji no podía levantarse, por lo que la misma Hinata le dijo que no se levantara.

El sonido del chocar del kunai de Hiashi con la ninjato de Pain resonaba en todo el lugar y tanto los Hyuga como las demás personas que apreciaban la pelea no emitían sonido alguno.

Pain iba a atacar a Hiashi por una abertura en su defensa, pero el hombre repelió el ataque de Pain con su kunai esta vez bañado en chakra, el impacto hizo que Pain retrocediera unos metros, pero nuevamente se lanzó hacia él, dio un salto hacia arriba y desenfundó una pistola, Hiashi reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo para esquivar la bala, pero le rozó el hombro de todas maneras.

-Ugh!- Hiashi puso su mano en su hombro para detener la sangre. En eso Pain lo apuntó con su ninjato.

-Sayonara viejo!- en eso Pain se dispuso a atravesarlo, pero se tuvo que detener a medio camino ya que Hinata se puso en medio.

-Por favor detenganse!- gritó la chica.- dejen de lastimar a la gente que amo!

-Si quieres que esto termine, ya sabes lo que tienes q hacer.- dijo Pain tranquilamente.

Hinata lo miró firme, luego miró hacia Neji, quién la miraba preocupado y luego miró de reojo a su padre.

-Lo siento Otou-san…

-Hinata no- Hiashi iba a levantarse, pero Konan le amenazó con un arma en plena sien.

-Di una sola palabra y te vuelo los sesos enfrente de tu hija.- dijo fríamente la mujer.

Hinata comenzó a avanzar hacia Pain.

-Hinata-san, ¿Qué hace? Uggh.- Neji no podía levantarse, estaba demasiado malherido.- Maldición!

-Neji nissan, otou san, todos… Adios!- dijo la muchacha mientras Pain le daba un fugaz golpe en el estómago y se la llevaba de inmediato.

-No!- Hiashi iba a levantarse sin importar nada, pero Konan lo golpeó con el arma dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Inmediatamente Pain y Konan saltaron hacia el techo del gimnasio y desaparecieron.

-HINATA-SAN!- Se pudo oír el grito desgarrador de Neji.

Hinata mientras caía en la inconsciencia solo pudo pensar en todos sus seres amados, en especial el hombre que amaba.

 _"Perdóname, Naruto…"_

000

-Así los quería ver!- Expresó Tsunade furiosa cuando entró a la habitación de Hiashi en el hospital. Estaba junto a Minato quién sólo tenía una venda en el tobillo. Ya estaba atardeciendo, puesto que los rayos del sol del ocaso se colaban por la ventana de la habitación de Hiashi. Ambos hombres tragaron saliva y se la quedaron mirando.- ¿Y bien? Me van a decir qué mierda está pasando? O se los voy a tener que sonsacar a golpes?

Minato miró a Hiashi y él hizo gesto de dolor mientras se tocaba el hombro vendado.

-Adelante Minato.- se zafó Hiashi.

 _"Aprovechado…"_ pensó el rubio mirando feo a Hiashi, luego su semblante cambio a pavor cuando cruzó su azulina mirada con los ojos miel de la rubia, quién se había cruzado de brazos y golpeaba el piso con su tacón. _"Va a ser una largaaa tarde…"_

000

Naruto y compañía estaban reunidos en la habitación de Neji del hospital, la mayoría sólo estaban con leves lesiones y alguna que otra venda. El tema principal era: Recuperar a Hinata. Kankuro afortunadamente había colocado un transmisor en la capa del secuaz con el que peleó junto a Konohamaru y ahora estaban tratando de idear una estrategia, puesto que la señal indicaba que los sujetos estaban cerca de la frontera del País del Fuego, pero aún no salían de éste.

-Tendremos que idear algo rápido, sino escaparán.- dijo Kankuro al grupo, luego miró a cierto par.- ¿Creen poder idear algo?

-Ya lo hicimos.- dijo Karito con tono aburrido. Kankuro quedó de piedra si solo hacía una hora que les había mencionado que talvez necesitarían un plan. En eso Karito se puso de pie.- Bien, mejor les explico brevemente el plan...

Todos miraron fijamente a Karito y tuvo que admitir que se puso nerviosa, talvez era el efecto de los analgésicos ya que no había sufrido fracturas pero si un buen par de moretones, por lo que recurrió a su amigo.

-Um, explícales tú Shika, me duelen mis costillitas.- dijo la muchacha mientras se volvía a sentar. Shikamaru la quedó mirando con cara de qué rayos, pero luego al ver que la atención de todos se centró en él suspiró y explicó lo que habían ideado entre él y Karito. Una vez que terminó de explicar Kankuro no lo podía creer.

-Me van a decir que idearon eso en una hora?...- La cara de Kankuro no podía estar más desfigurada.

-En realidad fue en 45 minutos.- dijo Karito.- Utilizamos los otros 15 minutos para relajarnos con una mini partida de Shogi ^^, y gané :3

Todos miraron a Karito con ojos de puntos.

 _"Me ganaste simplemente porque me dio flojera jugar en serio después de cranearnos con el plan…"_ pensó para sí el Nara, muy para sí…

-Bueno, ya que tenemos todo listo, sólo faltaría ejecutarlo, ¿cuando lo haríamos?- preguntó Kankuro al par de genios, ellos se miraron cómplicemente y luego desviaron su vista hacia Naruto. Kankuro miró al rubio no muy convencido pues ya sabía lo que diría.

-Esta noche!- dijo decidido el rubio.

000

Mientras tanto cerca de un acantilado, Konan vendaba el vientre de uno de sus camaradas, específicamente el sujeto que había peleado contra Minato y Neji en "Will of Fire".

-¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan imprudente?- se quejaba la mujer mientras lo terminaba de vendar.

-Porque así trabajo yo Konan-san, me piden que busque y busco y arraso con todo lo que se me atraviese, ugh.- el hombre se quejó un poco cuando Konan apretó el vendaje, en eso miró a Pain.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-Lo que sea necesario.- dijo fríamente el hombre mientras miraba el mar desde el acantilado.

-Minato y compañía no tardarán en llegar Pain, y eso dificultará todo. ¿Por qué no nos vamos y ya? De todos modos, para eso les dijiste a los demás que se quedaran en las catacumbas, para enlentecerlos y que podamos escapar con Hinata.

Pain miró de reojo a la joven Hyuga quién yacía inconsciente.

-Nos iremos cuando estime necesario.

 _"No puedes mentirme Pain, aún quieres enfrentarte a Minato"_ pensó un poco nerviosa la peliazul.

000

-Bien, estamos todos en posición.- le dijo Kankuro a Shikamaru a través del intercomunicador.- Tenemos rodeado el perímetro de la señal, jamás pensé que tendríamos que volver a este bosque, tal parece que tendré que mandar un escuadrón cuando termine esto. ¿Cómo van ustedes?

-Bien, estamos todos en posición mientras me acerco a la señal.- dijo el Nara acercándose al objetivo lo más sigiloso que podía.

-¿A cuanto estás de la señal?

-Unos 5 metros.- en eso el muchacho silenció el intecomunicador para no hacer ningún ruido mientras se acercaba a su destino.

-Me da nervio que vaya solo.- le decía Temari a Karito escondida en unos árboles a unos metros atrás del Nara.

-Si vamos todos nos notarán y el plan se irá al bodrio, además no sabemos lo que haya más adelante, hay que ir con cautela.- dijo seria la muchacha, en eso notó como Temari movía el pie ansiosa.- Tranquila, él sabe lo que hace.

-¿Por qué mandas a un niño Minato?- se quejaba Hiashi con el rubio.- Debiste ir tú adelante, esto no me agrada.

-Creeme que mandar a Shikamaru es lo más sensato que alguien podría hacer.- dijo el rubio confiado.

-Ahora si le dio el miedo Hiashi-san, nadie le impide devolverse a casa.- dijo Naruto imprudentemente.

-Naruto!- lo regañó Minato.

-Déjalo Minato.- expresó resignado Hiashi.- Tiene razón, estoy muerto de miedo, pero… no me devolveré a casa sin mi hija.

-Ni yo.- dijo Neji quién estaba al lado de Hiashi.

-Hihi, así me gusta.- dijo entusiasmado el rubio menor.

Shikamaru había llegado a unos arbustos y notó que la señal estaba a unos pasos adelante, respiró hondo y se asomó, pero…

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo el Nara en voz alta. En eso encendió el comunicador.- Um, ¿Kankuro? ¿Seguro que tu aparato está funcional?

-Sí, ¿por qué?- dijo el castaño al otro lado del intercomunicador.

-Pues porque… no hay nada…- dijo el chico mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero sólo era un claro y la señal indicaba ese lugar, miró por si el rastreador estaba tirado o algo, pero nada.

-No puede ser! Mira bien! Ese rastreador es nuevo!

-Te digo que no hay nada a menos que…- Shikamaru empezó a manosear el aparato y abrió los ojos de par en par.- No puede ser…

-¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?!

-Bueno… si están aquí es solo que… están bajo tierra.- dijo el chico no muy a gusto con eso.

-¿Qué?!

-¿Nos acercamos?- preguntó Temari algo nerviosa por haber perdido de vista a Shikamaru.

-Dale unos 2 minutos sino acerquémonos.- le dijo Karito analizando la situación.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo convenciste de traerme?- preguntó Temari curiosa. Karito la miró perpleja.

-Um… pues… no fue mi idea traerte Temari, fue de Shikamaru, ¿no te lo dijo?

-Nani?

FLASHBACK

HACE 5 HORAS…

-Bien…- analizaba Karito.- Tenemos a Kankuro y Yashamaru que estarán cubriéndonos los alrededores con su equipo, al igual que como lo hicimos con Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Ajá.- Expresó el Nara mientras pensaba con quienes contaba.- Tenemos a Itachi junto con Sasuke, Naruto, Kenjiro, Lee que se podría decir que son los más fuertes del equipo sin haber sufrido muchos daños ya que Minato-san y Hiashi-san están un poco malheridos.

-Sinceramente no me llega que vayan esos dos.- dijo fríamente la Sarutobi.- Al igual que Neji, no en las condiciones que están, pero bueno… al menos tenemos a los demás chicos.

-Luego estamos tú y yo que se podría decir estamos a medio cocer.- se burló el Nara sobándose la pierna.

-Yo me quedaría, pero prefiero estar contigo por si tenemos que cambiar todo el plan una vez que lleguemos allí.- prosiguió la chica.- Y por razones obvias Gaara debe quedarse en Konoha.

-En el peor de los casos por si te llegan a capturar a ti y Naruto, al menos les faltaría Gaara.

-Tsunade-sama dijo que se quedaría, uno por Gaara y dos para cuidar a Jiraiya-san y Kakashi-sensei.- dijo la castaña.

-A propósito, ¿Cómo están?

-Jiraiya-san con un par de costillas rotas, pero sobrevivirá, quién me preocupa es Kakashi-sensei, está grave y si sale de esta su ojo no la contará, sufrió graves lesiones oculares.

-Ya veo…- en eso el Nara siguió con el plan.- Como que falta alguien más ¿no? Por lo menos alguien no tan lastimado como nosotros.

-Sí, lo pensé, pero Choji y Sai quisieron quedarse por Gaara, cosa que me parece bien ya que no podemos llevarnos a toda la caballería fuera de Konoha, eso sería suicidio, Kiba también quiere quedarse al igual que Sakura e Ino, por lo que…

-Yo había pensado en Temari.- dijo Shikamaru seriamente. Karito lo miró perpleja.- No la he visto en acción, pero según tú que has luchado con ella, dices que es más fuerte que tú, por lo tanto ella encaja perfecto en el lugar que Kakashi-sensei dejó dado su gravedad.

-Um… bueno si pero…

-Entonces ya tenemos todo.- dijo el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie.- Prepara todo y vayamos a decirle a los demás el plan.

Una vez que Shikamaru llegó a la puerta notó que Karito no se había movido de su lugar sólo lo miraba.

-¿huh? ¿Ocurre algo Karito?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

-No… nada…- dijo la chica así sin más. Luego miró el reloj.- Nos queda tiempo, ¿Una mini partida de Shogi?

-Eh?...

FIN FLASHBACK

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que el mismo Shikamaru la había considerado y que la viera de esa forma como guerrera hizo que su corazón se acelerase.

-Wow… vaya que eres egocéntrica Temari.- bromeó la castaña, cosa que descolocó a la rubia y la devolvió a la tierra.- Pero puedes comerte a mi amigo una vez que todo esto termine y si salimos vivos, pero ahora… te necesito con tus cinco sentidos.

-No tienes por qué decírmelo.- dijo fríamente la rubia, en eso el Nara se asomó y les hizo una señal a todos de que se acercaran.

Una vez todos reunidos comenzaron a buscar alguna cueva o entrada a alguna clase de pasaje subterráneo ya que la señal indicaba que el objetivo estaba por lo menos unos 100 metros bajo tierra.

-Me huele a trampa.- Le dijo Karito a su amigo mientras rastreaban.

-A mi también, pero no podemos hacer nada más, si perdemos esto, perdemos a Hinata.- dijo pensativo el Nara.- Es por eso que no quise traer a cualquiera, porque está más que claro que vamos a pelear.

-Oigan! Encontré algo!- dijo Naruto cerca de un árbol. Todos se dirigieron a la posición del rubio y éste metió la mano en lo que parecía un árbol hecho de papel. Naruto se asomó y vió lo que parecía una entrada avanzó un poco con su linterna seguido de cerca por Shikamaru, Karito e Itachi. Luego se detuvieron en lo que parecía una escalera.

-Creo que encontramos nuestra entrada.- dijo Itachi tranquilamente. Inmediatamente pusieron en ejecución el plan. Los que irían a por Hinata serían Naruto, Minato, Shikamaru, Karito, Itachi, Sasuke y Temari, mientras que afuera de la entrada y en los alrededores dejarían a Lee, Kenjiro, Neji y Hiashi, esto no les gustó mucho a los Hyuga, pero debido a su condición era peligroso que fuesen directo a la acción además que no sabían con qué se podrían encontrar abajo o peor si siquiera iban a poder salir, por lo que los necesitaban afuera para cuando debiesen escapar.

Una vez que descendió el primer grupo se encontraron nada más y nada menos que en unas catacumbas.

-Hmm, conque estas son las famosas catacumbas que utiliza Akatsuki como escondite.- dijo Itachi, todos lo quedaron mirando.- Cuando estuve infiltrado me hablaron de ellas, supuestamente tienen en todos los grandes países las usan como escondite y a la vez para atravesar las fronteras de los diferentes países, yo vi unas fotos de las del País de la Tierra que conectaba con el País de las Aves, eran enormes y si ésta conecta con el País del Sonido… Habrá que tener cuidado, si son parecidas estará llena de trampas y caminos que no te llevan a ningún lugar.

Mientras escuchaban a Itachi y avanzaban se encontraron en una intersección que tenía 5 caminos.

-¿Lo echamos a la suerte?- dijo Naruto.

-Si nos separamos cubrimos mayor terreno, pero al ser un lugar que de seguro está lleno de trampas, talvez lo mejor sería mantenernos juntos. ¿La señal hacia dónde indica Shikamaru?- preguntó la Sarutobi.

-Hacia allá.- Shikamaru indicó uno de los caminos.

-¿Qué opinas Minato?- le preguntó Itachi al rubio.

-Mantengamonos juntos.- dijo el rubio sin dudarlo.

En eso comenzaron a avanzar por un pasadizo siguiendo la señal, estaban todos atentos por si alguien los seguía o por alguna que otra trampa, pero el trayecto fue tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo, cosa que no le gustó a ninguno. Llegaron a una especie de mina abandonada cosa que dejó perplejos a varios.

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí Shikamaru?- preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-Sí.- dijo el Nara algo preocupado, puesto que la señal estaba muy cerca, pero no se veía ni un alma. En eso divisó algo en el suelo.- Esperen aquí.

Shikamaru avanzó cautelosamente hacia dónde vió aquel objeto y maldijo por lo bajo, era el intercomunicador que estaba botado en la tierra. Lo alzó y se lo mostró a los demás.

-Hm… hora de separarnos muchachos.- dijo Itachi seriamente.- Ahí viene!

-Kuchiyose no jutsu!- se oyó una voz de mujer retumbar en el lugar. Luego apareció de debajo de dónde estaban todos hacía 1 segundo una criatura en forma de rinoceronte dirigiéndose directo hacia el Nara.

La criatura quedó detenida a un metro de Shikamaru quién mantenía su jutsu para paralizarla.

-Naruto!- gritó el muchacho.

-Hai!- Naruto agarró al animal del cuerno y utilizando todo su chakra la mandó a volar literalmente…

Nuevamente la muchacha utilizó su jutsu de invocación para invocar dos criaturas más esta vez en forma de lobo para atacar a los dos jóvenes.

-Sasuke!- gritó Itachi mientras él y su hermano golpeaban por arriba a las dos criaturas antes de que llegasen dónde Naruto y Shikamaru, en eso el rubio se lanzó hacia la muchacha.

-Te acabaré antes de que invoques otra cosa!- chilló el rubio mientras corría hacia ella.

-Naruto espera no te precipites!- le gritó el Nara.

000

Mientras tanto afuera, Kenjiro, Lee, Hiashi y Neji cubrían algo de perímetro. En eso Kenjiro se encontró con Lee.

-¿Encontraste algo Lee-sensei?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No se ve ni un alma, aunque más me preocupa el ruido de hace poco.- dijo preocupado el pelinegro.

-Sí, vino de abajo.- dijo el chico mirando el suelo. En eso tuvieron que desviar la atención ya que un kunai explosivo fue directo a su posición por lo que inmediatamente lo esquivaron.

-¿Estás bien Kenjiro?- preguntó el joven profesor a su alumno, quien le hizo una seña con la mano en señal de que estaba bien. En eso, una vez que se disipó el humo un hombre con capa estaba frente a ellos y Lee lo reconoció al instante.- Es él, el sujeto con el que me enfrenté en Senju.

-Vaya… lograste llegar hasta aquí, si que tienes agallas, pero no te durara mucho.- dijo el hombre mientras se lanzaba hacia Lee, quién bloqueó su ataque e intentó darle un puñetazo, pero el sujeto lo esquivó sin problemas. En eso Lee intentó asestarle una patada, pero el tipo la bloqueó, por lo que Lee se hizo hacia atrás.- Ya memoricé tu estilo de pelea, esta vez no me saldrás con sorpresas.

-¿Qué te parece esto?!- Kenjiro le apareció de sorpresa por su lateral y le asestó una patada mandándolo a volar.

000

-Naruto espera no te precipites!- le gritó el Nara.

-Haaa!- Naruto iba a golpear a la muchacha, pero una patada lo mandó a volar. Era aquel sujeto de cabello largo que Karito conocía muy bien.

-Oh no! Es él.- dijo Karito colocándose al lado del Nara junto a Temari.

-¿Algo que deba saber?- preguntó el muchacho a su amiga.

-No, sólo que me tiene ganas.- dijo la chica sin más. Tanto Shikamaru como Temari la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Uff estuvo cerca.- dijo el Uchiha menor a su hermano.

-Mejor no cantes victoria.- dijo Itachi mientras que atrás de ambos aparecían otros dos lobos más. Sasuke saltó hacia arriba para propinarle una patada al animal en plena cabeza.

-Comete esto!- gritó el muchacho mientras golpeaba a la criatura.

Itachi sacó su ninjato y se abalanzó hacia el animal para enterrarselo en pleno cuello.

-Vaya, a ti te va a llevar preso PETA eso de seguro.- dijo Sasuke entre medio broma y medio en serio mientras su hermano limpiaba su arma.

000

-Mocoso de mierda.- expresó el sujeto mientras se levantaba. Kenjiro no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó sobre el tipo.

Ahora le asestó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar.

-Eso es por lo que le hicieron a Senju malditos!- expresó molesto el castaño.

En eso, el sujeto desde el suelo invocó un par de criaturas que atacaron al dúo.

-Kenjiro!- alertó al muchacho el joven profesor.

-Hmp, juego de niños…

000

Mientras todos peleaban con invocaciones, Minato corrió a ver el estado de Naruto.

-¿Hijo, te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado el rubio mayor.

-Sí, papá. Estoy bien.

-Vamos, hay que seguir avanzando.- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba a su hijo.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Nos están distrayendo, para que no lleguemos dónde están Pain y Hinata.- dijo serio el rubio.- Si seguimos todos aquí escaparán.

Naruto miró como sus amigos luchaban, sinceramente no quería dejarlos, pero Minato tenía razón era obvio que esos tipos de Akatsuki los estaban reteniendo.

-Aprovechemos que están concentrados en los demás, vamos!- ordenó Minato mientras corría hacia un pasadizo.

-Espera! ¿Sabes a dónde ir?- preguntó el rubio menor preocupado por perderse.

-Se cola aire desde aquí, quiere decir que hay una salida cerca, es todo lo que tenemos, habrá que tener fe.

Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, quién también lo miró mientras derrotaba criaturas. Éste le asintió haciéndole entender que los protegería a todos. Naruto asintió también y rápidamente siguió a su padre por el pasadizo.

 _"Solo esperame, Hinata!"_ pensó Naruto mientras corría.

La muchacha se percató de la huida de Naruto y su padre por lo que invocó un ave para seguirlos, pero Sasuke se encargó de cortarle la cabeza con una fuma shuriken.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- se burló el Uchiha de la muchacha.

En eso la muchacha se lanzó hacia el Uchiha, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Pero que…- la muchacha no podía moverse. Sasuke la miró burlón mientras desviaba su mirada hacia los pies de la chica de los cuales salía una sombra hasta los pies de Shikamaru.

-Sasuke derribala!- ordenó el Nara.

-No tienes que decírmelo!- Sasuke iba a golpearla, pero el otro sujeto apareció entre ellos o bloqueó el ataque del Uchiha. El pelinegro se hizo hacia atrás tomando distancia.

-Ella no es la única que puede hacer esto.- En eso el sujeto también invocó una criatura que atacó de inmediato a Sasuke.

 _"Demonios! Él también puede invocar criaturas!"_ pensó el Uchiha mientras esquivaba al animal.

En eso Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu liberando a la chica, no valía la pena gastar chakra por nada.

-Ese mocoso, es una molestia.- dijo el sujeto fijando su atención en el Nara.- Iré por él!

En eso, el tipo se abalanzó hacia Shikamaru, quién sacó un kunai para defenderse.

Cuando el sujeto iba a medio camino fue interceptado por Karito. Quién le asestó una patada mandándolo unos metros atrás.

-Vaya… tan rápido me cambiaste?- dijo la chica aburrida poniendo su pose típica.

-Sarutobi…- el tipo se limpió la sangre del labio.

-Vamos a bailar, que esto se esta poniendo aburrido…

 **Ayyyyy y comienza la acción! Todos a rescatar a Hinata! Minato y Naruto toman la delantera hacia Pain, que pasará cuando se encuentren?! Habrá que verlo en el siguiente capi!**

 **Kari! Haha que bueno que te gustase el Capi anterior, si yo igual me reí cuando escribí todo el parloteo SasuNaru , es que Sasuke ya lo asocia con escoba al pobrecito, hahahaha. Y Nuestro Shika no solo quedó lisiado de su pie sino también de su cabecita por el palo de Shiho, XD, bueno yo igual me volvería loca si atacan el lugar donde el amor de mi vida estudia/trabaja, así que esa reacción es entendible, maldita Shiho q no dejaste q nuestro Shika fuera con Temari, nah lo hizo por su bien, sino de seguro se quiebra el otro pie XD.**

 **Espero que les gustase el Capi de hoy, con mucho cariño para ustedes, besitos byebye.**


	134. Capítulo 134

**Por fin! Capítulo de porkeria que lo edite como mil veces hahahaha, bueno seguimos con accion, a ver que nos depara el destino para cada personaje, muahaha, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 134: A pelear! Todos contra Akatsuki!**

-Tal parece que ya empezó la pelea.- dijo Konan una vez que empezaron los sonidos desde las catacumbas.- ¿Ya nos vamos?

-No.- dijo Pain. En eso miró hacia la abertura que conectaba hacia la catacumba.- Toma a Hinata, ya vienen.

Konan obedeció y el otro sujeto se puso al lado de Pain. En eso, una explosión salió de la abertura al parecer habían lanzado un kunai explosivo. Una vez que el humo se disipó, Konan se sorprendió un poco al ver que eran…

-Minato.- dijo Pain mientras miraba al rubio, en eso se fijo en su acompañante.- Y tú debes ser Naruto.

En eso el rubio menor miró a Konan y a quien cargaba.

-Hinata!- chilló el rubio dispuesto a ir por su chica, pero Minato lo detuvo.

-Calma Naruto!- lo tomó su padre del brazo.- Por favor, no te precipites.

\- Devuelvete por dónde viniste Naruto.- le advirtió Pain.- No tengo asuntos contigo, tu momento llegará, pero no depende de mi capturarte. Yo solo he venido…

En eso el otro sujeto se abalanzó hacia los rubios. Minato iba a detenerlo, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

-Por Hinata ¿no?!- bramó el rubio mientras golpeaba por la espalda al otro sujeto con un puño lleno de chakra botándolo al suelo y knockeandolo al instante.

-Pero que…- Konan se sorprendió de la fuerza del muchacho.

-Na-Naruto…- Minato tampoco podía creer lo que veía.

-No te sobreesfuerces papá.- dijo el muchacho.- Yo me encargo de él, sólo interviene si es necesario.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- dijo Pain mirándolo serio.

-Te haré pedazos!- chilló el rubio menor.

 _"Lo derrotó de un solo golpe, este mocoso es de cuidado"_ pensó molesto Pain mientras miraba a su compañero caído.

-Konan!- le llamó la atención el hombre ya que la muchacha no se movía.

-Hai!- dijo la chica mientras se iba.

-Ni creas que te dejaré escapar!- Naruto se lanzó hacia ella.

-Naruto no!- chilló Minato, pero tanto él como Naruto salieron volando cuando Paín dejó expulsar su chakra y la onda los empujó hacia atrás.

Naruto al levantarse notó que tanto Hinata como la chica de la rosa de papel se habían esfumado.

-Grr! MALDICION!

000

-Sarutobi…- el tipo se limpió la sangre del labio.

-Vamos a bailar, que esto se esta poniendo aburrido…- dijo la muchacha burlona. En eso el tipo se lanzó hacia ella y comenzaron a luchar.

 _"A esta mujer se le están subiendo los humos… será que pasa demasiado tiempo con Temari"_ pensó fastidiado el Nara, en eso, reaccionó rápido al sentir que lo atacaban, por lo que sacó un kunai y bloqueó el ataque de la muchacha con capa.

-Acabaré contigo!- dijo la chica. En eso nuevamente sintió que la detenían.- pero como?

-Hiciste contacto conmigo por lo que automáticamente nuestras sombras se fusionaron, y te tengo otra sorpresita.- en eso unas manos comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia su cuello.

-¿Qué… ugh?- la chica no podía respirar.

-Perdona mis modales, no suelo lastimar damas, aunque… creo que eso no va para ti.- expresó el muchacho mientras se concentraba en el jutsu.

-Mocoso de mierda!- en eso la chica expulsó furiosa su chakra provocando un esfuerzo en Shikamaru para mantener el jutsu por lo que al final se convirtió en un forcejeo ya que la muchacha se resistía a muerte.

 _"Mierda! Es muy fuerte, a este paso no podré mantener el jutsu y si llego a deshacerlo me atraviesa con el kunai, no tendré tiempo de defendeme."_ en eso se fijó como la chica intentaba atravesar su estómago con un kunai. _"Vamos Shikamaru, piensa… como saldrás de ésta"_

Karito miró de reojo a Shikamaru mientras peleaba con el otro sujeto y no le gustó lo que vió.

 _"Mierda! Esa tipa es muy fuerte y se resiste al kagemane no jutsu"_ pensó la chica, pero el sujeto que tenía enfrente no la dejaba ir hacia el Nara.

-Parece que ahora tú me quieres cambiar.- se burló el hombre.

-Tsk… maldito.- se quejó la castaña.

-Hmp, tu jutsu es una molestia, pero ya le vi el truco.- dijo la muchacha de Akatsuki.- Si tu oponente es más fuerte que tú se puede resistir a la parálisis y al parecer te cuesta mantenerlo ya que estás apenas.

Shikamaru ya estaba sudando, tratando de concentrar todo su chakra en tratar de estrangularla, pero las manos comenzaron a bajar de su cuello y la muchacha estaba a punto de atravesarle el vientre.

-Eres mío!- chilló la chica.

 _"Maldición!"_ pensó el chico. En eso una ráfaga de viento mandó a volar a la chica.

-Pero que…?- Shikamaru quedó de piedra ¿qué rayos había sido eso?. En eso, una sexy silueta se puso enfrente de él.

-Sabía que tendría que salvarte el pellejo algún día, genio.- dijo Temari mientras colocaba un enorme abanico en el piso.

-Temari…?- Shikamaru no entendía nada, ¿de dónde mierda había sacado ese abanico? Era como el de…

 _"Es como el de mi sueño…"_ pensó el muchacho al recordar aquel sueño que tuvo con la rubia en el que lo mandaba a volar por la ventana a él y a su hijo con un enorme abanico.

-¿Qué? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?- se burló la muchacha, en eso una invocación apareció frente a ellos.

Shikamaru iba a deternerla, pero Temari se le adelantó agitando su abanico y mandando a la criatura a volar mientras que una ráfaga de viento inundaba el lugar, y por lo menos destruía un pedazo de la mina.

 _"A este paso acabará con todo el lugar y con nosotros acá, gulp!"_ pensó el Nara sobre el poder destructivo del abanico de la chica.

-¿Qué tal estuve?- le dijo la chica sonriendo como niñita, aunque de niñita no tenía nada…

Shikamaru la miró atónito, jamás se imaginó tal poder de su mujer.

-Hmp, ¿no se supone que la damisela en apuros le tiene que agradecer de alguna manera a su héroe? – bromeó la rubia mirando coquetamente al Nara.

-Si salimos vivos de esto, te pagaré con carne, mi heroína.- reaccionó Shikamaru guiñándole el ojo. Bien, Temari no se esperaba eso y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Oigan tortolitos un poco de ayuda aquí!- dijo la Sarutobi a unos metros de la pareja, había logrado deshacerse del sujeto, pero un buen par de invocaciones la seguían.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron cómplicemente.

-Después de usted princesa.- dijo caballerosamente el pelinegro. Temari sonrió y alzó su abanico, hoy volarían animales.

000

Por otro lado mientras Sasuke peleaba con otras invocaciones, Itachi se dirigió hacia la posición dónde Temari había mandado a volar a la pelinaranja. Rápidamente, al notar que el muchacho iba hacia ella, la chica se lanzó hacia él con una ninjato y ambos comenzaron a pelear en el aire, la muchacha intentaba asestarle con su arma, pero Itachi bloqueaba todo sus ataques. Una vez que aterrizaron se miraron fijo.

-Eres muy rápido.- dijo la muchacha algo preocupada ya que este muchacho era muy diferente al otro. En eso, una ráfaga de viento los alcanzó, al parecer Temari seguía mandando a volar a las criaturas.

 _"Vaya… estamos bastante lejos y aún así el viento de ella llega, ese abanico es bastante poderoso…"_ pensó el moreno mientras se cubría un poco debido al polvo en suspensión, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica de Akatsuki.

000

Mientras Naruto se reincorporaba luego del ataque de Pain, éste último se abalanzó hacia el muchacho.

 _"Esta es mi oportunidad, acabaré con el mocoso y luego con Minato"_ calculó el pelinaranja. Naruto comenzó a correr hacia un lateral por lo que Pain lo siguió, pero Minato interceptó a Pain con Ninjato en mano y comenzó a atacarlo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- expresó el rubio mayor mientras atacaba a Pain, quién tuvo que esquivar sus ataques. En eso vió cómo Naruto se alejaba.

 _"Quiere ir tras Hinata"_ pensó el pelinaranja, por lo que en una esquivada de Minato, saltó hacia el aire y se lanzó hacia la trayectoria de Naruto cortándole el paso.

-Mierda!- Naruto tuvo que detenerse.

-Naruto cuidado!- chilló Minato cuando Pain nuevamente se lanzó hacia su hijo. Naruto inmediatamente bloqueó el golpe de Pain y comenzarón a luchar. Pain le asestaba una tanda de golpes haciendo retroceder al muchacho.

 _"Maldición! Es muy rápido!"_ pensó molesto el rubio menor.

-Naruto retrocede! Yo me encargo de él! - le gritó Minato a su hijo.

-VE POR HINATA!- Chilló el rubio menor mientras peleaba con Pain. Minato dudó un instante, no le apetecía dejar solo a su hijo con ese lunático, pero tenía el camino libre.- VE!

Minato corrió hacia la dirección de Konan, pero apareció Pain para darle una patada.

 _"Mierda! Un clon!"_ pensó Minato aterrizando sin problemas.

Naruto comenzó a frustrarse, así jamás llegarían a Hinata.

 _"Maldición, tengo que acabar con este tipo de una puta vez!"_ pensó Naruto mientras miraba fijo a Pain. En eso nuevamente se lanzó hacia él. " _Concentra tu chakra…"_ meditó el muchacho mientras Pain se le acercaba, en eso el rubio abrió los ojos y con su puño lleno de chakra destrozó la ninjato de Pain, quién no pudo evitar mirarlo asombrado.

En eso, el rubio se lanzó a atacarlo, su velocidad y fuerza habían aumentado, por lo que Pain no tuvo más opción que defenderse. Naruto le asestó una patada llena de chakra que Pain bloqueó sin problemas, pero la fuerza del chakra de Naruto lo mandó a volar de todos modos. Pain no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar por lo que cayó al suelo y rodó por este. Una vez que se detuvo no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué?- expresó Pain sin comprender la subida de fuerza de Naruto.

En eso el rubio sacó un pergamino e invocó una fuma shuriken que bañó en chakra y se la lanzó a Pain. Éste simplemente la esquivó agachándose, pero en ese instante la shuriken se transformó en Naruto y le lanzó un shuriken.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- chilló el rubio mientras la shuriken se multiplicaba.

Pain no tuvo más opción que alzar su mano y utilizar su chakra como campo de fuerza para repeler las shuriken.

-Hmm, juego de niños.- se burló Pain.

-Tsk…

000

Mientras tanto Neji y Hiashi exploraban los alrededores de la cueva, habían escuchado un ruido de animal, lo que parecía una invocación por lo que intentaron acercarse hacia la fuente del ruido, pero fueron interceptados por un sujeto.

-Hasta aquí llegaron alimañas.- expresó el tipo.

Neji inmediatamente lo atacó y comenzaron un breve combate. Hiashi sacó su arma dispuesto a eliminar al sujeto, pero mientras lo apuntaba una criatura en forma de cienpies lo atacó por debajo, por lo que Hiashi lo tuvo que esquivar. Le lanzó unos kunais, pero la coraza del animal era dura.

 _"Mierda, tendré que pensar en otra cosa"_ pensó nervioso el hombre.

000

Por otro lado, Lee y Kenjiro habían derrotado a las invocaciones que había hecho el sujeto y el castaño lo apuntó.

-Ha! ¿Es lo mejor que tienes basura?! Estas cosas son bebés comparados al simio gigante que enfrenté!- chilló Kenjiro.

-Kenjiro no lo provoques.- expresó el joven profesor.

-Relájese sensei, éste tipo solo es- pero el castaño no pudo seguir hablando ya que el sujeto invocó dos clones para atacarlos.

Lee comenzó a pelear con uno mientras que Kenjiro se encargó del otro lanzándole un kunai explosivo deshaciéndose del clon. En eso miró serio al sujeto.

-Bien, acabemos con esto.- dijo serio el muchacho mientras sacaba una fuma shuriken de su mochila y se la lanzaba al sujeto bañada en chakra.

-Hmp, basura.- el hombre alzó su mano al mismo estilo de Pain y expulsó su chakra para repeler el ataque, pero lamentablemente para él, el shuriken se transformó en Kenjiro.- ¿Qué?!

-Comete esto basura!- en eso Kenjiro le asestó un golpe en pleno estómago mandándolo a volar.

-Cabrón…- expresó el tipo mientras volaba por los aires y caía al suelo, en eso, el clon que peleaba con Lee desapareció.

-Hmp, te dije Lee, juego de niños.- dijo el castaño mientras le alzaba el dedo pulgar a Lee, en eso un disparo le asestó en pleno hombro a Kenjiro.- Mierda!

-Kenjiro!- Lee corrió hacia su alumno mientras se colocaba la mano en su hombro, la bala lo había atravesado, en eso ambos miraron hacia atrás para ver al sujeto muy mosqueado apuntándolos con su arma.

-Se acabó el juego!

000

Hiashi había logrado deshacerse de la invocación. Ahora estaba junto a Neji frente al sujeto. Éste invocó dos clones de sombra para atacar a los Hyuga quienes comenzaron a pelear con todas sus habilidades. Hiashi logró deshacerse con el que estaba peleando y antes de que invocara algo más se lanzó hacia el hombre, cuando iba a abatirlo, un clon apareció de la nada y lo interceptó. Hiashi no se detuvo y lo embistió sin dudarlo, abatiéndolo en el piso.

-Grave error!- expresó el hombre sacando su arma y apuntando a la cabeza de Hiashi.

-No lo creo!- dijo una voz desde arriba. El sujeto no alcanzó ni a alzar la cabeza cuando Neji con sus puños bañados en chakra lo abatió desde arriba.

-*pant* *pant*- el muchacho estaba exhausto, aún no estaba recuperado del todo al igual que Hiashi.- ¿Se encuentra bien, Hiashi-san?

El ojiperla mayor iba a responder, pero un kunai explosivo fue lanzado hacia ellos desde un árbol. Apenas alcanzaron a esquivarlo, por lo que una vez que se disipó el humo los Hyuga miraron hacia el árbol.

-Bien, continuamos?- dijo burlón el hombre.

 _"Mierda… era un clon!"_ pensaron los Hyuga al unísono.

000

Naruto invocó dos clones de sombras que atacaron a Pain por sus laterales. El hombre sacó sus pistolas y les dio de lleno en la cabeza provocando que instantáneamente desaparecieran.

En eso, Pain se lanzó hacia Naruto para propinarle un puñetazo que lo mandó varios metros atrás, provocando que rodase por el suelo.

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?!- gritó su padre acercándose a su hijo, ya había derrotado al clon de Pain.

-Sí, pero…- Naruto vió como Pain los observaba detenidamente. En eso, en menos de un nanosegundo Minato ya no estaba con Naruto y apareció encima de Pain para herirlo con su ninjato. Milagrosamente, Pain alcanzó a reaccionar y al ser clavado por el arma se transformó en un tronco.

-Maldición!- expresó Minato molesto.

-Demonios!- maldijo Naruto también, el desgraciado se notaba que conocía muy bien las técnicas de su padre.

En eso, vió como Pain se lanzó hacia su padre y comenzaron a pelear, el muchacho se limitó a observar, en especial a Pain, tenía que haber algo, era imposible que el desgraciado fuese impenetrable.

Minato invocó dos clones y junto a él atacaron a Pain, en eso el sujeto alzó sus manos y emitió chakra de su cuerpo para mandar a volar a Minato y sus clones.

-Pero que…- Naruto miró fijamente lo que sucedió.

 _"Mi viejo lo atacó exactamente igual que yo, pero ese tipo no sacó sus pistolas sino que emitió chakra nuevamente, por que conmigo…"_ en eso a Naruto le crujió. _"Ya entiendo! el maldito se recarga! Debe usar una gran cantidad de chakra para hacer esa técnica, por eso no lo usó conmigo, el maldito se estaba recargando! Bien… ya sé cómo voy a vencerte hijo de puta…"_

000

Temari mandó a volar otro par de criaturas, pero lamentablemente no paraban de salir, no mientras no acabaran con los invocadores. La rubia guardó su abanico en su espalda para sorpresa de Shikamaru.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

-Esta técnica utiliza mucho chakra, al igual que tu Kagemane no jutsu, si abuso de ella me quedaré sin chakra. Sólo me quedan para un ataque más, tengo que utilizarlo sabiamente, además…- la rubia miró a una criatura que salía de la tierra y se lanzó hacia ella.

-Temari espera!- Le advirtió el Nara, pues era un escarabajo y esos tenían la coraza extremadamente dura. En eso, la chica sacó su abanico y lo usó como arma para golpear la cabeza de la criatura desde arriba rompiendo su coraza.- Pero que mier…

Shikamarula quedó mirando con ojos de puntos. ¿De qué mierda estaba hecho ese abanico?! ¿De hierro?!

Es eso Temari aterrizó encima de la knockeada criatura y nuevamente miró a su hombre y le sonrió. Shikamaru la quedó mirando como estúpido y más aún cuando la muchacha comenzó a apalear a toda criatura que se le acercara. Cada movimiento… cada ataque… cada pose… cada curva… todo se quedaba grabado en la mente de Shikamaru.

 _"No sé si ya será sano el pensar que se ve endemoniadamente sexy destrozando esas criaturas…"_ pensó el Nara completamente idiotizado por su rubia, en eso trató de entrar en razón con la única neurona que le quedaba, _"Vamos Shikamaru espabila!"_

-Shikamaru espabila!- le gritó una voz por detrás de él. Shikamaru no alcanzó ni a voltearse y un clon del sujeto de cabello largo estaba a punto de atravesarlo con un kunai, afortunadamente, Karito le dio una fuerte patada desde arriba knockeandolo en el piso y provocando que desapareciera. En eso, juntó su espalda con la del Nara, mientras venían más clones.- Creo que me voy a tener que adherir a tu espalda porque andas algo "distraído".

-*sigh* no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.- suspiró el Nara.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que fue mala idea traer a Temari, te van a terminar matando por caliente ¬¬

-Hm, yo creo que la única razón por la que no estamos luchando contra esos bichos es gracias a ella, así nos podemos concentrar en tu amigo.- razonó el Nara mientras les lanzaba unos shurikens a los clones.

-¿Y como es eso de que nunca la has visto en acción?- se quejó Karito.- ¿Ya olvidaste la pijamada de Sakura?

Shikamaru recordó esa vez en la casa de Sakura cuando se disfrazaron de ninjas él, Sasuke, Kenjiro y Naruto para aguarle la pijamada a Sakura y su mente fue directo a su encuentro cercano con Temari.

-Pues… lo había olvidado (Nota autora: yo también XDXDXD)- dijo tranquilo el Nara.

-A mí se me hace que pusiste atención a "otras" cosas…- dijo aburrida la castaña mientras se deshacía de otro par de clones lanzando un kunai explosivo.

-Hmm… puede ser :P

-Tsumaranai…

000

Konan corría por los pasadizos con Hinata en su hombro, sinceramente jamás creyó que se desataría una gran batalla ya que el pasadizo por el que iba a salir hacia la superficie quedó bloqueado, al parecer arriba también estaban peleando, una vez que salió por uno de los pasadizos llegó a la mina donde se estaba desatando una batalla, invocaciones por doquier y varias personas peleando.

 _"Esos idiotas exageraron con las invocaciones"_ pensó fastidiada Konan por lo que no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el pasadizo más cercano para pasar desapercibida aunque cierta rubia la detectó.

Temari quién había acabado con otra criatura, sin querer alzó la vista hacia la dirección dónde estaba Konan y logró divisarla tanto a ella como a…

-Hinata!- chilló la rubia.

Tanto Shikamaru como Karito la oyeron y miraron hacia dónde estaba mirando Temari y la divisaron.

-Shikamaru ve!- le ordenó la castaña.

-Temari!- Shikamaru se puso en marcha junto a la rubia hacia allá. Konan los notó e invocó una criatura para distraerlos, Temari agarró su abanico y golpeó al animal tan fuerte que le crujieron los huesos. Shikamaru simplemente tragó saliva, en eso miró hacia atrás y vió cómo Karito ya no solamente estaba batallando con clones, sino también con invocaciones. El Nara se detuvo a medio camino llamando la atención de Temari.

-Shikamaru, ¿qué haces?! Va a escapar!- protestó la rubia.

-Temari, ve tú por Hinata, yo me quedo. Karito no podrá sola.- razonó el muchacho. Temari miró hacia dónde estaba la castaña y vió que estaba siendo un poco sobrepasada.- Tú eres lo bastante fuerte para ir por Hinata, no me necesitas, además si solo es la mujer la que está con ella quiere decir que Minato-san con Naruto deben estar enfrentándose a Pain. Además…

Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

-¿Además…?- preguntó la chica para que continuara.

-…sinceramente… me distraes.- no la quiso mirar a los ojos. Temari sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él y le tomaba el mentón para que la mirara.

-Iré por Hinata, la rescataré, luego vendré por ti y cuando salgamos de esto esperaré ansiosa mi recompensa ;).- dijo esto último con un leve tono sensual. Shikamaru no alcanzó a responderle ya que la muchacha lo agarró de su chaleco y le dio un apasionado beso, una vez que se separó de él lo instó a volver a ayudar a su amiga.- Ve, tigre ;)

En eso, la rubia rápidamente fue tras Konan mientras las neuronas regresaban al cerebro de Shikamaru e iba a ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Y ese milagro?- se burló la castaña mientras derrotaba una de las tantas invocaciones mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo.

-Estás a medio morir saltando y crees que te voy a dejar sola.- arremetió el Nara mientras le sonreía burlón.

-A mí se me hace que el que estaba a medio morir saltando era otro.- dijo la muchacha.- Así que… se fue tu distracción, podrías echarme una mano.

-Ya rugiste.- en eso ambos muchachos se abalanzaron sobre las criaturas para proseguir el combate.

000

-Se acabó el juego- dijo el sujeto mientras apuntaba a Lee y a Kenjiro con su arma. Lee se puso delante de su alumno para protegerlo.

-¿Por qué no bajas esa sucia arma y peleas como un hombre?- lo desafió Lee.- ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo que te supere como la última vez?

El sujeto bajó el arma y la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Creeme que tengo muchos ases bajo la manga- se burló el sujeto. En eso, un clon desde la tierra emergió debajo de Kenjiro mandando a volar al muchacho.

-Kenjiro!- chilló Lee, pero el clon inmediatamente lo atacó, iba a bloquearlo, pero sintió cómo el otro sujeto se abalanzaba hacia él desde atrás, Lee con sus dos brazos milagrosamente logró bloquear a los dos hombres.

-Ya es suficiente, no estoy jugando!- Lee emitió chakra desde su cuerpo y tanto el sujeto como el clon salieron disparados. Kenjiro, quién logró reincorporarse vió con asombro como ambos sujetos volaban y como el clon desaparecía, en eso Lee se puso en posición de defensa mientras el sujeto nuevamente lo atacaba, pero Lee desvió su puño haciendo que el hombre se desestabilizara y le zampó una patada en plena cara mandándolo a volar. Mientras el tipo volaba por los aires, Lee se puso detrás y de una sola patada lo zampó en el piso.

-Pero que mierda…?- Kenjiro no podía creer lo que veía, ¿así de fuerte era Lee? ¿En serio?!

El sujeto se reincorporó, pero Lee ya no estaba frente a él, sino que apareció por detrás para propinarle un puñetazo, pero el sujeto pudo esquivarlo. El tipo intentó asestarle un golpe, pero Lee saltó girando hacia arriba y desde allí le propinó una sola patada en toda la cabeza.

 _"Auch! Se parecen a las de Tsubasa"_ pensó adolorido el muchacho recordando a la rubia.

Lee saltó hacia atrás y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre el sujeto dejándolo sin oportunidad de contraatacar sólo se defendió del puño de Lee, que bloqueó con su brazo, pero la onda de chakra que emitió lo descolocó un poco, provocando que el pelinegro le asestara un golpe con su otra mano mandándolo nuevamente a volar.

 _"¿Qué mierda pasa con este sujeto?"_ pensó el tipo mientras aterrizaba, _"¿De dónde sacó tanto po-"_ pero el tipo no pudo seguir ni pensando ya que Lee se deslizó por el suelo y le asestó una patada hacia arriba mandándolo a volar… otra vez XD., y comenzó a rematarlo en el aire. Kenjiro miraba la pelea con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

 _"Para eso mejor que peleara este idiota en vez de mi jefa cuando se enfrentó a Tsubasa…"_ pensó impactado el castaño.

En eso, el joven profesor atrapó al sujeto en el aire y comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?!- chilló el hombre mientras caían.

-Acabar contigo!- chilló el pelinegro. En eso, ambos cayeron y una nube de polvo se levantó. Una vez que ésta se disipó el cuerpo del tipo estaba inerte en el piso mientras que Lee estaba al otro extremo.

-*pant**pant*- estaba cansado, había utilizado todo su poder.

-Wow! Lee sensei! Usted es- pero Kenjiro no alcanzó a decir nada ya que el cuerpo inerte del sujeto se desvaneció sorprendiendo a Lee y al castaño.

-Kenjiro cuidado!- gritó Lee.

-Me estorbas basura!- chilló el sujeto mientras le daba una patada a Kenjiro mandándolo hacia un árbol y knockeandolo. En eso, el sujeto sacó su pistola apuntando a Kenjiro.- Me desharé de él para que no nos estorbe.

-Atrevete a apretar ese gatillo y te mato.- dijo Lee furioso mientras emitía una onda de chakra de su cuerpo que elevó todas las hojas y polvo del lugar.

El sujeto no lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía haber alguien aparte de Pain que pudiera emitir así el chakra? No alcanzó ni a codificar cuando Lee ya lo había mandado a volar por los aires de una sola patada desde el suelo. En eso, fugazmente, lo golpeó desde arriba y luego desde abajo, y finalmente una patada desde arriba para tirarlo al suelo.

-Ughh.- el sujeto ya estaba sangrando y apenas se pudo levantar.

-Ríndete.- le dijo seriamente Lee al aterrizar.- no puedes conmigo.

En eso el sujeto sacó una ninjato y arremetió contra Lee, dio un salto para atacarlo desde arriba, pero Lee simplemente le asestó un puñetazo hacia arriba. Nuevamente se lanzó hacia él cuando aterrizó, pero el sujeto concentró su chakra y comenzó a esquivarlo.

-Pero que?- Lee no comprendía como después de tremenda paliza seguía en pie.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo mis trucos.- dijo el sujeto mientras esquivaba. En eso, el tipo dio un salto hacia arriba, Lee lo siguió y comenzaron una lucha en el aire. Una vez que ambos aterrizaron, Lee no vió como el sujeto rápidamente se lanzó hacia él y le propinó un puñetazo bañado en chakra. Lee salió disparado y cayó en pleno suelo.- Te dije que tenía mis trucos, mocoso.

En eso, el sujeto comenzó a acercarse a Lee. Una vez que lo iba a atravesar con su ninjato el pelinegro rodó por el suelo para esquivarlo. El sujeto se cabreó y comenzó a atacarlo, Lee simplemente lo esquivaba, en eso, en un descuido del tipo le asestó una patada en pleno estómago, el tipo escupió sangre y Lee siguió arremetiendo, pero el tipo también lo logró esquivar.

Una vez que quedaron frente a frente Lee se dio cuenta de algo.

-Jamás creí que esto fuese posible.- dijo el muchacho. El tipo sólo lo miró.- Ya me parecía raro que resistieras tanto y era imposible que fueses un clon porque con una sola patada te habrías hecho humo.

-¿De que mierda hablas?- preguntó el tipo sin comprender.

-Eres una invocación!- Le dijo el moreno apuntándolo. El tipo sólo guardó silencio. En eso, Lee cerró los ojos y concentró su chakra.

-Mierda!- el sujeto se abalanzó hacia él y nuevamente comenzaron a luchar, primero a raz del suelo luego ambos saltaron hacia el aire y nuevamente comenzó una batalla aérea. Lee logró asestarle un golpe al sujeto para lanzarlo al suelo y miró hacia un lugar en especial para ver… al verdadero sujeto.

-Te encontré!- expresó Lee mientras se lanzaba hacia él una vez que aterrizó. El tipo real comenzó a correr mientras Lee dio un salto y lo interceptó.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te da miedo enfrentarme como tu yo real que tienes que mandar una invocación a pelear por ti?

-Grr.- gruñó el tipo.

-Se acabó el juego, para tí.- en eso Lee se abalanzó sobre él, pero la invocación vino a su rescate a pelear contra el pelinegro, nuevamente comenzaron a pelear. Era una batalla brutal, sus puños y patadas eran tan poderosas que con el solo impacto emitían una gran cantidad de chakra, cualquiera que recibiera ese golpe de seguro terminaría con los huesos rotos.

-No puedes contra mi! AHAHAHAHAHA NUNCA PODRAS!- En eso el tipo huyó, mientras que Lee seguía con el cacho.

-No lo creo.- se le apareció Lee enfrente.

-Pero…- en eso miró atrás con terror como su invocación golpeaba a Lee y éste desaparecía.- NO!

En eso miró a Lee, pero sólo para ver su puño bañado en chakra que lo mandó directo hacia su invocación y atravesaron por lo menos unos 5 arboles. La invocación desapareció al instante mientras que el sujeto yacía completamente inconsciente. Lee lo había derrotado.

-Ughh…- Lee había utilizado todo su poder por lo que no pudo evitar el sentirse mareado, miró hacia dónde estaba el tipo, se acercó a él para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente inconsciente.- Ufff… creo que gané.

000

Naruto miraba totalmente aterrado enfrente de él, mientras analizaba a Pain y había descubierto como funcionaba su jutsu de emanar chakra, se distrajo y no notó que un clon de Pain se dirigía hacia él por detrás, por supuesto que Minato lo notó al instante, incluso peleando con el Pain real, por lo que, con su característica velocidad apareció a un costado de Naruto para empujarlo y protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras le arrojaba un kunai al clon y lo hacía desaparecer, el rubio menor no alcanzó ni a agradecerle a su padre cuando el Pain real lo atravesó con su ninjato, como Minato tenía abrazado a Naruto la punta del arma alcanzó a penetrar levemente al rubio menor.

-Ugh…- de la boca de Minato comenzó a salir un poco de sangre.

-Papá!- Naruto tomó a su padre para que no cayera, mientras Pain sacaba su arma del cuerpo de Minato,pero en ese mismo instante el pelinaranja agarró por el cuello a Naruto y lo azotó en el piso.

Minato intentó defender a su hijo arrojándole un kunai a Pain, pero éste lo esquivó, aunque nuevamente concentró su atención en el rubio mayor.

-Estás muerto Minato.- expresó Pain desenfundando nuevamente su arma y apuntándolo- Muere…

000

Konan había logrado salir hacia otro acantilado, ya estaba un poco cansada, la condenada de Hinata Hyuga pesaba un montón, por lo que para darse un leve respiro la arrojó al suelo.

-*Sigh*, como puede vivir con eso.- se quejó la mujer refiriéndose a los enormes "atributos" de Hinata.

-Bueno, supongo que no todas podemos ser tan "afortunadas"- dijo una melodiosa voz desde la cueva. Konan sacó su arma y disparó sin previo aviso hacia la entrada de la cueva.- Vaya, eres del tipo que ataca y no razona, que lamentable.

Konan miró atrás de ella para encontrarse con una esbelta figura que la miraba detenidamente.

-Hmm… tú eres la hija de Rasa ¿cierto?- acertó la mujer. Temari la miró algo sorprendida.- No lo conocí en persona, pero sé de él, mi más sincero pésame.

-Ustedes fueron los que lo mataron hijos de puta!- se encabronó la rubia.

-Sólo seguimos órdenes, supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te lleves a Hinata ¿no?

-Me llevaré a Hinata, así que te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado y dejes que me la lleve.- dijo la rubia firme.- Sino me veré en la obligación de pelear contigo y te advierto, si comienzo a atacar terminaré contigo en un segundo.

Konan le arrojó un par de shurikens sin previo aviso y Temari los desvió con su abanico, el cual ni siquiera Konan alcanzó a ver cómo lo sacó de su espalda en sólo unos microsegundos.

Temari se lanzó hacia ella con abanico en mano, la mujer saltó hacia una rama, pero Temari reaccionó al instante y le lanzó un kunai explosivo, Konan saltó inmediatamente lejos y le arrojó 3 pares de kunais.

-Es inútil.- dijo la muchacha defendiéndose con su abanico y desviando los kunais.

En eso Konan se dispuso a atacarla nuevamente, pero un clon de Temari apareció por su lateral y le propinó un puñetazo mandadola hacia un árbol en el cual chocó cerca de una rama. En eso, la Temari real le lanzó una ronda de shurikens, por lo que la mujer se puso a cubierto detrás del árbol, los shurikens quedaron incrustados en éste. Konan inmediatamente invocó una criatura para que atacara a Temari.

-Que ingenua eres.- expresó Temari mientras se mordía su dedo para que le sangrara, untó un poco de su sangre en su abanico y para el asombro de Konan, quién vió desde el árbol lo que hacía, Temari alzó su abanico nuevamente. – No eres la única que sabe invocar aquí. Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai!

La rubia agitó su abanico e invocó una comadreja blanca que portaba una hoz. El animal prácticamente destrozó el lugar y a la criatura, todos los árboles fueron prácticamente talados. En eso, Temari vio el cuerpo de Konan, inconsciente bajo un árbol.- Hmp, creí que tendría más diversión, pero parece que no podía esperar mucho de ti.

En ese mismo instante Konan desapareció para sorpresa de Temari.

 _"Mierda! No!"_ Temari se volteó hacia dónde estaba Hinata, y vió con horror como Konan iba hacia ella para llevársela. Temari estaba demasiado lejos, no llegaría dónde su amiga a tiempo.

000

Hiashi y Neji miraban al sujeto fijamente, en eso Neji miró el hombro de su tío.

-Hiashi-san!- le llamó la atención el muchacho. Hiashi miró a Neji luego a su hombro que había comenzado a sangrar.

-Demonios.- expresó Hiashi mientras cubría su herida.

-No se preocupe Hiashi-san.- dijo Neji mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia el sujeto colocándose delante de Hiashi.- Yo me encargo de él.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.- dijo el tipo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Neji. El muchacho repelió el ataque con sus palmas mandando a volar al sujeto.- ¿Pero que…?!

El sujeto chocó contra un árbol, pero eso no le impidió volver a atacar al castaño.

Neji simplemente repelió los ataques del hombre con sus palmas, impidiendo que se acercara a él o a Hiashi. Intentó atacarlo de otro ángulo, pero era inútil, era impenetrable. En eso, Neji lo atacó arrojándole varios kunais por lo que el hombre se tuvo que alejar.

-¿Qué mierda haces? ¿Cómo es posible que no pueda lastimarte?- dijo el hombre frustrado.

-Sólo concentro mi chakra en mis palmas, provocando que cada uno de tus ataques pueda repelerlo al emanar un poco de éste al momento en que me atacas, es algo tan básico…- dijo serio el muchacho.

El hombre, cabreado, saltó hacia el aire y le lanzó un par de kunais, pero Neji tomó el suyo propio y los desvió. En eso, se lanzó a atacarlo, pero el sujeto bloqueó sus ataques también emanando chakra de sus brazos por lo que del impactó ambos se repelieron mutuamente, quedando a unos pasos del otro. Neji lanzó un par de shurikens a los cuales el tipo iba a simplemente a esquivar, pero al ver que Neji los multiplicó con cierto jutsu, no tuvo más opción que ponerse a cubierto detrás de un árbol. En eso, miró a Hiashi.

 _"Bien, destrozaré su moral matando a Hiashi"_ pensó maquiavélicamente el hombre. Luego se lanzó hacia Hiashi con kunai en mano, pero Neji apareció en un instante y lo detuvo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses basura.- expresó prepotente el muchacho.

-Hehe, idiota.- En eso el sujeto comenzó a brillar dándole a entender a Neji lo que era.

-Hiashi-san!- Neji atinó a empujar a Hiashi lejos de la explosión al darse cuenta que era un clon explosivo. Lamentablemente la explosión alcanzó al castaño.

-NEJI!- Gritó desesperado Hiashi.

Mientras tanto el hombre salía de detrás del árbol y miraba entretenido la escena y sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Neji en el suelo.

-Fue demasiado para ti mocoso.- en eso pisó algo pegajoso y casi le dio un infarto cuando vió que en su zapato había un…- Mierda!

La explosión fue inminente, el sujeto había alcanzado a sacarse el zapato a la velocidad de la luz, pero eso no significó que no saliese lastimado, se había formado un cráter y el hombre yacía de rodillas allí. Miró el cuerpo de Neji y al aterrado Hiashi.

-Ni muerto deja de fastidiar! Ahora vas tu Hiashi!- se burló el hombre. En eso, tres kunais se incrustaron en la capa del hombre adhiriéndolo al suelo- Pero que?!

-¿Quién dices que esta muerto, basura?- dijo Neji mirándolo desde la rama de un árbol.

El hombre miró a Neji luego al cuerpo y vió con horror como se esfumaba en el aire.

-Imposible!

-Es tu fin!- Neji lanzó un kunai explosivo hacia el hombre, éste intentó salir, pero su capa le quitó segundos cruciales.

-NO!

Hiashi tuvo que ponerse a cubierto. Una vez que el polvo se disipó vió a Neji que se sentaba agotado a su lado.

-Se acabó Hiashi-san.- dijo el chico despreocupadamente, algo raro en él.

Hiashi miró el cuerpo del sujeto, estaba completamente knockeado.

-Bien hecho, Neji.- dijo el patriarca de los Hyuga orgulloso de su sobrino.

000

-Hinata!- gritó Temari mientras se ponía en marcha, pero Konan ya estaba a punto de agarrarla. En eso, para sorpresa tanto de Konan como de Temari, la peliazul reaccionó y golpeó la mano de Konan. Temari se detuvo al instante, impactada mientras que Konan miraba totalmente crispada a la jovencita Hyuga.

-No me toques! No iré a ninguna parte contigo!- en eso Hinata se arrastró hacia atrás y se puso de pie mirando fríamente a la mujer, miró de reojo a Temari dándole gusto que aún siguiese con vida.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Quieres que te lastime seriamente Hinata? Porque lo que le interesa a Orochimaru es tu cara de mosca muerta nada más, puedo perfectamente destrozarte las piernas y los brazos.- dijo muy seria Konan.

-Sobre mi cadáver!- dijo Temari, intentó acercarse, pero Konan la apuntó con su arma, la rubia se detuvo cauta.

-Mataré a Temari si no vienes conmigo Hinata, tú decides.- dijo tranquila la mujer.

Hinata simplemente la miró seria con una mirada llena de determinación.

-Hiashi-san…- le decía Neji a su tío. El hombre lo miró.- Hay algo que debo confesarle, es sobre Hinata-san.

Hinata se puso en pose de combate, tanto Konan como Temari la miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué hiciste que?!- dijo Hiashi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué mierda…?- Konan no entendía nada.

-Ya no huiré más!- dijo decidida la peliazul.

-Sí, Hiashi-san.- dijo melancólico Neji.- Le enseñé a pelear!

\- Te knockearé de una!- Konan se cabreó y se abalanzó sobre Hinata.

-Hinata!- chilló Temari, pero quedó de piedra cuando la joven peliazul bloqueó el ataque de Konan con una de sus palmas.- pero que…?

Temari vió como la palma de Hinata emitía chakra.

-No es posible!- dijo Konan mientras comenzaba a atacarla frenéticamente, Hinata, al igual que Neji, repelió cada uno de sus ataques.

Konan intentó asestarle un golpe en plena cara, pero Hinata se hizo hacia atrás, agarró el brazo de Konan y la lanzó lejos. Temari quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a pelear?!

Konan aterrizó sin problemas y se abalanzó nuevamente sobre ella, era una novata ¿Cómo mierda podría con ella?

Comenzaron a pelear entre ellas, Konan atacaba fieramente mientras Hinata se defendía.

-Mocosa del demonio!- Konan aprovechó una abertura en la defensa de Hinata para agarrarla del cuello.- Te voy a estrangular.

Hinata sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo enterró en la mano a Konan, provocando que gritara de dolor y se alejara de la peliazul.

Konan la miró impactada, no entendía nada.

-Esa vez, no batalle de vuelta porque Neji-nisan me lo pidió, para no poner en peligro a mi padre, pero ahora.- Hinata se puso en pose de combate otra vez.- No permitiré que te me acerques.

-Como quieras.- en eso Konan le apuntó con su arma. Hinata sólo la miró.- No me pongas esa cara de "no puedes matarme", a mi me importa una reverenda mierda este trabajito, si me cabreas no dudaré en volarte los sesos.

En eso, un kunai mandó a volar el arma de Konan, cayendo unos metros atrás. Miró con furia a Temari.- Tú.

Hinata miró a su amiga.

-Disculpa Hinata, no es que quiera ser descortés, pero…- dijo la muchacha llegando a la posición de las peliazules.- Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo.

Konan sacó su segunda arma y comenzó a dispararle sin previo aviso a Temari y ésta simplemente esquivó las balas haciéndose hacia atrás. Una vez que se le terminaron las balas simplemente la miró desafiante.

-Hinata.- llamó la rubia a su amiga, ésta la miró.- Ve con Shikamaru y Karito, necesitarán ayuda, yo me encargo de ella.

-Hai!- Hinata comenzó a correr hacia la entrada de la cueva por dónde apareció Temari. Konan iba a evitarlo, pero Temari le lanzó un kunai explosivo a los pies para que no avanzara, Konan saltó hacia la rama de un árbol, pero otro kunai explosivo alcanzó ésta y Konan apenas alcanzó a saltar, se desbalanceó un poco en el aire, pero lo que no vió fue como Temari la golpeó desde arriba arrojándola al suelo. Lo peor de todo es que Konan no aterrizó en el suelo sino que… en el abanico de Temari.

-Uy, creo que algo me cayó del cielo.- se burló cruelmente la rubia, mientras de la boca de Konan salía sangre, le había destrozado la espalda.

-Hmp, quien es la ingenua ahora…- se burló Konan mientras comenzaba a brillar. Temari rápidamente la arrojó, pero la onda explosiva la mandó a volar de todos modos. Se arrastró por el piso por lo menos unos 5 metros.

 _"Demonios, me confié"_ pensó adolorida la rubia de Suna.

La verdadera Konan apareció en la rama de un árbol, disfrutando como Temari intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque no se lo iba a permitir. Le arrojó un kunai que se incrustó en pleno estómago de la rubia.

-Ugh.- salió sangre de su boca, pero para sorpresa de Konan, Temari se transformó en un tronco.

-Pero que…?- Konan no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando Temari salió de detrás de ella y la golpeó en plena cara con su abanico. Konan rodó por el suelo hasta cerca de un acantilado, se levantó como pudo y escupió sangre. Temari estaba a unos pasos de ella, por lo que Konan desenfundó y cargó a la velocidad de la luz su segunda arma para matarla de una vez, pero quedó estática cuando vió que Temari también la apuntaba con su… otra arma.

-No creo que quieras jugar a los vaqueros, así que date por vencida.- le dijo fríamente Temari.

-Eres una niñita de papá, no tienes idea de cómo usarla!- siguió apuntándola.

-Soy la hermanita de un policía, ¿tú crees?- Temari sostenía firmemente el arma, sin ningún titubeo.

Konan, temerariamente se abalanzó sobre ella y Temari le disparó cerca de su pie derecho impidiendo que siguiera avanzado.

-No me hagas disparar más arriba, ríndete!- bramó la rubia.

Konan miró hacia el acantilado y comenzó a avanzar hacia allá.

-¿Qué haces?!- le dijo Temari.

-Distraerte.- dijo Konan, mientras que arrojaba rápidamente un kunai hacia el arma de Temari, la rubia lo desvió con la misma arma, pero Konan ya estaba encima de ella con un kunai. Temari bloqueó el ataque con el arma y comenzaron un forcejeo.- No me vencerás.

-Hmp, hasta crees.- Temari hizo su cabeza hacia atrás y , tal cual la vez que peleo con Karito, chocó su cabeza con la de Konan desestabilizando a la mujer, luego le asestó una patada mandándola a volar.

Konan aterrizó sobre sus pies y sólo se limitó a mirar fijamente a Temari, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero mantuvo la compostura. La rubia sólo le sonrió.

-y bien? - dijo Temari mirandola fijo- vamos por la ronda dos?

 **kyahhh, esto se pone cada vez más emocionante! Disculpen la demora en subir, es que me demoré en el proceso de edición, para que todo tenga sentido hahahaha. Espero que les gustase el capi de hoy, con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Kari: ya actualice por fin! Hahahaha, y te puse tu cuota de Shikatema para que seas feliz :3, abracitos Lokilla!**

 **A esperar el siguiente cap entonces! Hinata saco las garras por fin! Y la pelea de Naruto y Pain apenas comienza, que pasara?!**

 **Besitos y abrazos! Byebye.**


	135. Capítulo 135

**Tiki Tiki ti! Capítulo nuevo! Seguimos con los combates! Se viene el combate principal! A ver cómo le hace nuestro rubio para darle su merecido a Pain! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 135: Batalla a muerte! Naruto vs Pain.**

Estás muerto Minato.- expresó Pain desenfundando nuevamente su arma y apuntándolo- Muere…

Naruto miró impactado como Pain le disparaba a su padre y éste caía inconsciente al suelo.

-PAPÁ!- Naruto trató de levantarse, pero Pain lo tomó de sus manos, lo giró y atravesó éstas con una estaca de fierro adhiriéndolo al suelo. Naruto gritó de dolor mientras que Pain sólo lo miraba serio.

-¿Ahora te tranquilizarás un poco, mocoso?- preguntó sin emitir emoción alguna el pelinaranja.

-grr- gruñó el rubio mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, quién yacía completamente inconsciente, pudo ver un poco de sangre cerca de la cabeza de su padre. No! No podía ser verdad! Su padre no podía estar muerto!. Miró a Pain con rabia.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?! ¿Por qué eres tan radical para todo?!

Naruto no podía entender como una persona, por más mala que se dijera ser podía ser tan psicópata al punto de atacar una ciudad entera por buscar a una persona y pelear de una forma tan brutal y despiadada.

-¿Por qué, preguntas?- dijo Pain mirándolo.- La acción siempre va primero. Los motivos se dejan para después.

Naruto lo miró impactado.

-Aunque… si quieres conversar, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.- dijo el hombre así sin más.

 _"Este tipo… está completamente chalado"_ pensó el rubio, pero si había alguna esperanza de razonar con él la tomaría por muy imposible que fuera.

000

Shikamaru y Karito habían logrado acabar con la mayoría de las criaturas, las demás se las estaba bancando Sasuke al otro lado de la mina.

-¿Deberíamos ir a ayudarlo?- preguntó la castaña viendo como 3 criaturas iban hacia el Uchiha.

-Yo me preocuparía de tu amigo.- dijo el Nara mientras miraba al sujeto, quién estaba mirándolos desde un piso superior.

-Rayos, lo había olvidado.- dijo la muchacha colocando su pose típica.- Bien, iré por él.

Karito se abalanzó hacia el tipo para sorpresa de éste.

 _"Piensa atacarme así como así?"_ el hombre iba a invocar más criaturas para distraerla, pero Karito lanzó una bomba de humo a medio camino. El sujeto se alejó para que no le afectara, pero de repente la muchacha apareció por su lateral para atacarlo, el hombre reaccionó y le lanzó un kunai que le dio de lleno, pero la muchacha desapareció, " _Hmph, trucos baratos"_ pensó el hombre mientras bloqueaba el ataque de la verdadera Karito que apareció por detrás, el hombre se alejó de ella y saltó hacia el suelo.

-Creo que fallaste.- se burló el hombre.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo la muchacha aburrida. En eso, al tipo casi le da un ataque cuando de la nube de humo salió una sombra directo hacia sus pies.

-Mierda!- el tipo se hizo hacia atrás, pero le dio otro ataque más cuando la sombra se dividió en dos y comenzó a rodearlo.- Maldita sea! El humo de mierda hace que se estire más!

No tuvo más opción que saltar hacia atrás, para ser recibido nada más y nada menos que del puño de Karito quién lo mandó a volar, afortunadamente para él, aterrizó de pie.

La nube de humo se disipó y la sombra se retrajo hacia Shikamaru quién estaba de rodilla con su posición de manos.

-Te haré polvo!- el sujeto iba a invocar una criatura, pero la Sarutobi no se lo permitió. Comenzó a arrojarle una ronda de shurikens, impidiendo que el hombre hiciese nada, mientras Shikamaru volvía a estirar su sombra.- Mierda! No puedo estar pendiente de ambas cosas!

No solo tenía que huir de los ataques a distancia de Karito sino que también escapar de la sombra de Shikamaru, quién hábilmente la hacia zigzaguear y girar de una forma fenomenal.

-Parece que ya lo dominas.- le dijo Karito a su amigo.

-Si, de tanto practicar y… bueno eso!- Shikamaru no quiso desconcentrarse, aunque Karito captó la idea.

-No preguntaré…

El sujeto logró llegar hacia un lugar un poco más alto y respiraba un poco agitado.

-Me las van a pagar.- dijo molesto el hombre.

-¿Por qué no vienes y hablamos de eso?- se burló el Nara.- ¿O le tienes miedo a mi sombra?

El tipo miró a Karito, quién estaba en posición de arrojarle cualquier cosa al mínimo movimiento.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, te atravesaré antes de que tus manos lleguen al suelo.- dijo seria la Sarutobi.

-No necesito eso.- en eso colocó su pie firmemente en algo que parecía un…

 _"Oh no!"_ pensaron los genios al mismo tiempo. En eso, detrás del Nara apareció de la tierra un enorme rinoceronte.

-Shikamaru corre!- le gritó su amiga. El Nara obedeció y rápidamente comenzó a huir de la criatura que comenzó a seguirlo. El tipo comenzó a reírse de su hazaña.

-Lo ven? No necesito mis manos, este lugar está lleno! Lleno de sellos para que tanto yo como mi compañera podamos invocar lo que queramos con solo rozar el sello! Hahaha!- se burló el tipo.

-Gracias por la información!- Karito había corrido rápidamente hacia él, aprovechando su distracción y le asestó una patada desde abajo en pleno estómago.

-Ugh!- el tipo escupió sangre y salió disparado. Nuevamente se giró sobre sí mismo y aterrizó sin problemas. Karito nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru huía de la criatura mientras ésta destrozaba todo a su paso.

 _"Demonios, ni los kunais explosivos le hacen daño, es muy resistente, y si lo golpeo con un puño de chakra quedaré agotado!"_ pensaba el muchacho mientras corría, se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber dejado ir a Temari. _"No me queda de otra"_ , en eso, Shikamaru se volteó hizo su posición de manos a la velocidad de la luz y pudo paralizar a la criatura a un metro de él.

-¿Y ahora que…?- no sabía que hacer, el jutsu no era infinito y la criatura oponía resistencia.- No lo puedo estrangular, es imposible.

La criatura estaba comenzando a acercarse a él. Karito lo miraba de reojo, pero no podía acercarse, el sujeto la tenía ocupada.

-No te dejaré ayudarlo!- adivinó el tipo mientras seguía atacándola.

-Tsk.- Karito no podía bajar la guardia por nada del mundo.

Shikamaru no resistió más y la criatura se soltó, cuando estuvo a punto de ser arrollado, alguien golpeó la cabeza de la criatura desde arriba knockeandola.

Una vez que el humo se disipó Shikamaru miró hacia arriba para ver quién lo había ayudado.

-Hmp, parece que hoy te levantaste con ganas de ser la damisela en apuros.- se burló Sasuke encima de la criatura.

-Idiota…- se quejó el Nara, pero sinceramente se lo agradecía.

-¿Cómo mierda invocó esto?- preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a la criatura debajo de él.- He estado mirándolos de reojo mientras peleaba con las otras criaturas, pero no vi que hiciera sello de manos para ésta.

-Tiene el lugar lleno de sellos en el piso, he divisado por lo menos unos 10 hasta ahora.- explicó el Nara.

-Ya veo.- dijo el Uchiha, en eso Shikamaru echó de menos a otro Uchiha.

-¿Dónde está Itachi?- preguntó el de coleta.

-La tipa salió huyendo al verse sobrepasada por él, así que fue tras ella, ¿por qué crees que pude venir a salvarte el culo? Porque ya no estaba ella invocando.- explicó el muchacho, luego miró a Karito peleando con el otro sujeto.- Bien, supongo que tú irás a desactivar los sellos, mientras yo ayudo a Karito.

Shikamaru asintió, pero en ese instante el tipo golpeó a Karito en las costillas provocando que se desestabilizaría e hizo un sello de manos.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- invocó dos clones y los envió hacia dónde estaban Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Mierda!- Shikamaru se puso a la defensiva.

-Ve! Yo me encargo.- le ordenó Sasuke.- Esto no es nada!

Shikamaru obedeció y se alejó de la batalla para comenzar a buscar los sellos en el lugar. Uno de los clones se iba a lanzar hacia el Nara, pero Sasuke le lanzó un kunai para que no avanzara.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- dijo serio el Uchiha mientras se abalanzaba hacia él con su ninjato.

El clon lo bloqueó con un kunai, mientras que el otro intentó seguir al Nara, Sasuke se alejó del primero y le lanzó una buena tanda de shurikens al segundo clon. Éste los tuvo que esquivar.

Luego ambos se pusieron frente al pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa?- se burló Sasuke. ¿Acaso me tienen miedo que huyen de mí?

Los dos clones se cabrearon y lo atacaron juntos. Uno de ellos logró darle una patada al Uchiha mandándolo hacia arriba. Luego el otro lo remató con un puñetazo mandándolo hacia el piso, Sasuke rodó por éste, pero logró estabilizarse. Otro le lanzó un kunai explosivo, a lo que el Uchiha saltó para esquivarlo.

Sasuke desde el aire lanzó un kunai y lo multiplicó, ambos clones iban simplemente a repelerlos con sus kunais, pero al darse cuenta que todos eran explosivos saltaron y los esquivaron. Nuevamente quedaron frente a frente una vez que el humo se disipó.

-Bien, creo que por fin me voy a divertir algo.- dijo Sasuke limpiándose un hilito de sangre que tenía en los labios que había sufrido cuando lo habían golpeado.- Vengan!

000

-¿"Por qué eres tan radical para todo"? Preguntaste.- dijo Pain agachándose para ver mejor a Naruto, quién aún seguía adherido al suelo.- Aunque te diga los motivos, no cambiaría nada. De todas formas me reuniré con mi compañera y entregaremos a Hinata a Orochimaru. Tú tienes otro captor, así que despreocupate, pronto la verás de nuevo.

-¿Y luego que?- dijo el rubio.

-No lo sé. Mi trabajo llega hasta entregar el paquete y recibir mi recompensa, lo demás me tiene sin cuidado.

-Entonces… sólo lo haces por dinero, infeliz!- Naruto lo miró con odio.- Lastimaste a la vieja Tsunade! A Kakashi sensei! Heriste a mis amigos! Destruiste Senju! Y te llevaste a mi novia!

Pain simplemente lo miró.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir campante después de todo lo que hiciste.- gruño Naruto.

-¿Qué pretendes, Naruto?- preguntó curioso Pain.

-Hacerte pedazos! Rescatar a mi novia! Y luego patearle el culo al imbécil de tu jefe!

-Ya veo… eso es esplendido.- dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba de Naruto.- Eres la personificación de la justicia, pero… ¿qué sabes tú por que hago esto?

Naruto lo miró.

-¿Sabes si tengo familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Un hogar al cual alimentar?- preguntó Pain.

-Hay otras formas de hacer las cosas, si tienes un objetivo no destruyas las vidas de otros por tu beneficio o el de tus seres queridos.- protestó el rubio.- Nada justifica lo que has hecho, me oyes? NADA!

-Hmp, que curioso. Acabas de decir que vas a hacerme pedazos por todo lo que le hice a tus seres queridos.- analizó Pain.- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

-Yo no comencé esto.- se defendió el rubio.

-Ni yo tampoco.- dijo Pain.- Tú haces lo que haces por tus seres queridos, al punto de querer asesinarme, y yo hago lo mismo, por los míos. Si te dijera que Orochimaru tiene a mi familia completamente encadenada, comiendo mierda y todo para tenerme a su disposición para hacerle un mero trabajito, llevarle a una condenada mocosa. ¿Me entenderías?!

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Me perdonarías por casi matar a Tsunade? ¿Por dejar al borde de la muerte a Kakashi? ¿Por lastimar a tus amigos? ¿Por destruir Senju? ¿Por hacer sufrir a Hinata?!- bramó Pain.

Naruto sólo agachó la cabeza frustrado.

-Responde!- le ordenó Pain.

-No…- respondió Naruto.

-Entonces, tal parece que sí nos entendemos.- dijo Pain tranquilo.- No soy una blanca paloma Naruto, lo sé, durante toda mi vida he hecho mucho daño, he hecho sufrir a mucha gente, hice sufrir a mi maestro Jiraiya cuando me uní a Akatsuki, asesiné a un montón de gente, pero… cuando me arrepentí de todo y dejé la organización, creí que podría empezar de nuevo…

Naruto levantó la cabeza nuevamente para mirarlo.

-Pero tal parece… que no hay segundas oportunidades, tus errores y pecados te persiguen y lastiman a los que tienes al lado.- prosiguió Pain.- No hay redención, solo dolor…

000

-y bien? - dijo Temari mirandola fijo- vamos por la ronda dos?

Konan le lanzó un kunai mientras que Temari lanzó otro al mismo tiempo, provocando que chocaran en el aire. Konan se abalanzó sobre ella, por lo que Temari intentó golpearla, pero la mujer se agachó y logró embestir a la rubia, cayendo ambas al suelo. Temari desde el suelo, impulsó a Konan hacia atrás lanzándola lejos de ella. Konan alzó un kunai mientras aterrizaba justo en el instante en que la rubia de Suna se le abalanzó con otro kunai en mano. Ambas comenzaron a batallar sin perder de vista los movimientos de la otra, porque al mínimo error sería el fin. Konan se hizo hacia atrás y le lanzó un par de shurikens a la rubia. Temari los esquivó sin problemas, pero la peliazul se le lanzó encima con puño en alto. Temari bloqueó el ataque, pero la mujer se deshizo en miles de pedazos de papel.

 _"Era un clon!"_ pensó Temari, luego arrojó un kunai explosivo atrás de ella.

-Allí estás!- Temari arrojó el kunai, mientras que Konan tuvo que saltar al ser descubierta. La rubia nuevamente la atacó a distancia arrojándole shurikens que le dieron de lleno, pero nuevamente la mujer se transformó en papel.

-Rayos! Donde mier- pero Temari no alcanzó ni a girarse, ya que Konan la agarró del cuello.

-Que lástima princesa, vas a perder la cabeza aquí y ahora.- la mujer alzó una ninjato dispuesta a acabar con Temari.

-Hmp, no lo creo.- a Konan casi le dio un ataque al ver como Temari comenzó a brillar. Era un maldito clon explosivo! La peliazul la arrojó lejos, pero no pudo escapar de la explosión. Una vez que el humo se disipó la pierna de Konan estaba lastimada.

-No debí subestimarte, después de todo eres la hija de Rasa.- se quejó la mujer.- Bien, tendré que usar esto.

En eso, la mujer alzó su dedo meñique y de repente el suelo bajo los pies de Temari comenzó a temblar, en ese instante la tierra comenzó a abrirse mientras un montón de explosiones ocurrían.

 _"Mierda! Es una trampa!"_ Temari comenzó a alejarse de las explosiones, pero Konan comenzó a atacarla desde lejos, impidiéndole que avanzara mucho, Temari resbaló mientras corría y quedó colgando aferrada a un borde. Konan nuevamente la atacó lanzándole una fuma shuriken, por lo que Temari no tuvo más opción que soltarse y caer por la abertura.

-Sayonara Sabaku no Temari.- dijo la mujer desde el borde viendo como la rubia caía hacia su muerte.

 _"Mierda que hago?! Ya usé todo mi chakra, no puedo usar mi abanico"_ pensaba la muchacha mientras caía, " _¿Voy a morir aquí?!"_ en eso pensó en Shikamaru, sus amigas, su familia, No! No podía rendirse! Era intentar o morir!

Temari sacó su abanico y, con todo el chakra que le quedaba, lo agitó hacia el suelo, que estaba lleno de picos, para salir impulsada hacia arriba. Konan ya estaba devolviéndose para ir tras Hinata cuando algo salió de la abertura en el piso.

-No puede ser!- Konan quedó completamente impactada al ver a Temari aterrizar, algo agitada, con su abanico en mano.

-*pant* es lo que dicen… *pant*.- dijo Temari poniéndose de pie.- La tercera es la vencida.

000

-¿Ahora entiendes mi dolor, Naruto?- preguntó Pain.

\- No pierdas la esperanza.- dijo el muchacho mientras miraba el suelo. Pain guardó silencio. En eso el rubio alzó la cabeza.- No pierdas la esperanza Pain! Si de verdad fuiste discípulo de Jiraiya entonces deberías de tenerlo claro! Él siempre ha creído en las personas! Y por lo menos algo bueno que me enseñó ese viejo verde es que nunca hay que perder la esperanza, no importa que todo esté en tu contra! Nunca te rindas y cree en los demás! De verdad que te puedes llevar una sorpresa!

-Todo lo que haces es hablar.- dijo fríamente el pelinaranja.- Dices que crees en las personas, ¿Eso significa que crees en mí? ¿Qué puedo cambiar? ¿Qué puedo redimirme de mis pecados?

-Sí lo creo!- dijo Naruto firme.

-Entonces…- dijo Pain mientras sacaba una estaca de metal de su manga.- Morirás por tu ingenuidad…

000

 _-Quiero ser una persona fuerte como mi padre y amable como mi madre!- decía una pequeña Hinata en el kindergarden cuando la profesora le preguntó como quería ser cuando grande._

 _-Pero otou-san, quiero salir a jugar!- le rogaba Hinata a su padre cuando habían llegado a su nuevo hogar en el barrio más acomodado de Konoha y sus pequeños vecinos querían jugar con ella para conocerla._

 _-No es no Hinata! Obedece!- dijo el hombre firmemente._

 _-Hiashi-san es estricto sólo porque quiere protegerte Hinata-san.- le decía su primo Neji a una Hinata de 13 años, quién sollozaba por no poder ir al cumpleaños de Shikamaru._

 _-Pero Neji-nisan…- intentó convencerlo la peliazul._

 _-Lo siento.- dijo un poco apenado el muchacho, pero con el rostro firme.- Y no trates de escabullirte de nuevo, sino tendré que decirle a Hiashi-san._

 _Una vez que el muchacho cerró la puerta Hinata simplemente se echó en la cama a llorar._

 _-Jamás saldré de aquí…- pensaba apenada Hinata a sus 17 años, castigada por haber osado a ir a esa famosa discoteque con sus amigas. No podía siquiera pensar en su futuro, especialmente el sentimental, con su amiga Sakura enamorada hasta los pies de Sasuke Uchiha y al parecer su amiga Karito estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Lee-sensei, ella no se podía imaginar con alguien, menos con el estilo de vida que tenía.- A este paso me quedaré vieja y sola…_

 _\- Hola, ¿Te gustaría bailar?_

 _Hinata lo miró fijo y Naruto no pudo evitar quedar totalmente hipnotizado por esos bellos ojos perlados. Hinata se ruborizó ante la petición de aquel chico, iba a rechazar la oferta, pero sus labios hablaron por sí solos._

 _\- Sí, claro.- no entendía por qué rayos había aceptado, pero sinceramente su boca habló por su propia cuenta. Naruto le ofreció caballerosamente su mano para ayudarla a levantarse mientras la miraba dulcemente. Hinata, nerviosa, tomó la mano del chico y se levantó, luego se dirigieron a la pista de baile, aún tocaban el lento, por lo que Naruto, nervioso, tomó la cintura de la chica y Hinata, extremadamente sonrojada, rodeó el cuello del rubio y comenzaron a bailar._

 _\- Oh! a propósito! soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo alegremente el chico mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Hinata se sorprendió, no podía creerlo, hasta que por fin conocía al famoso Naruto, no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal jocoso hecho._

 _\- Me llamo Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, gusto en conocerte, Naruto-kun._

-Naruto!- dijo Hinata para sí mientras corría por los pasadizos, no tenía idea hacia dónde se dirigía, se había literalmente perdido en las famosas catacumbas, pero no pararía, no dudaría, seguiría hasta el final, ya era suficiente de ser la damisela en apuros, ya era hora de demostrar lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por proteger a los suyos, en especial al amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki.

000

Mientras la muchacha pelinaranja huía por los pasadizos, creyó que había perdido de vista a Itachi, ya que aprovechó los pequeños derrumbes que hubo gracias a las peleas tanto de Pain como de Konan que estaban sucediendo arriba de ellos. Lamentablemente, sólo fue una ilusión, ya que un kunai se atravesó en su camino y más encima era…

-Mierda!- la muchacha retrocedió de inmediato al explotar el kunai. Luego miró a sus alrededores y antes de que Itachi hiciese otro movimiento invocó una serpiente venenosa. Itachi inmediatamente le lanzó dos kunais a los ojos de la criatura para dejarla ciega mientras chillaba de dolor.- Aún puede olerte.

La serpiente se abalanzó sobre Itachi y éste tuvo que esquivarla. Inmediatamente le lanzó una fuma shuriken y la partió en dos. La serpiente, antes de desaparecer, expelió una nube de humo venenoso. Itachi no tuvo opción más que alejarse, mientras la muchacha aprovechaba de huir por otro camino.

Una vez que el humo se disipó y ya no quedaba ningún rastro de veneno, el pelinegro suspiró.

-Ni modo, tendré que ir en serio- dijo con una mirada más fría mirando el lugar por dónde había desaparecido la muchacha.

000

Ya era el sexto sello del que se deshacía. Shikamaru seguía buscando sellos y desactivándolos. Mientras tanto, tanto Sasuke como Karito se encargaban del sujeto y sus clones.

El tipo notó lo que hacía Shikamaru por lo que inmediatamente trató de ir tras él, pero Karito le lanzó una buena tanda de kunais explosivos para impedir que siquiera se le acercara.

-Mocosa…- maldijo el hombre.

-Hmp, ni creas que no notamos tus dibujitos.- dijo la Sarutobi seria. El hombre la miró impactado.

-Imposible…

-Creeme que no son muy difíciles de ubicar, por lo menos hay unos 20 distribuidos por toda la cueva, muy inteligente, teniendo en cuenta que esto desde un principio fue una trampa.- dijo la muchacha. El tipo lanzó una bomba de humo y trató de perderla de vista, pero Karito se le atravesó en plena ruta y le asestó una patada mandándolo unos metros atrás.- Ya te lo dije, no te dejaré que te le acerques, ni que invoques algo.

El tipo cayó de pie y sonrió malévolamente.

-Pues, te equivocaste en tus cálculos preciosa.- dijo mientras le mostraba la palma de su mano derecha, que tenía un sello. Karito no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando el tipo puso su palma en el suelo y salió de inmediato un ciempiés que atacó a la castaña. Imediatamente, aprovechando que Karito tuvo que prestarle atención al animal, el sujeto se lanzó hacia el Nara. Shikamaru iba en el penúltimo sello cuando notó al tipo que venía hacia él con el puño en alto. El pelinegro inmediatamente lo esquivó saltando lejos de su trayectoria.- Ahora vas tú, mocoso.

Pisó el sello bajo sus pies con el propósito de invocar otra criatura para atacar al muchacho, pero tal cosa no ocurrió, de hecho… el sujeto no podía moverse.

-Pero que…?- se alarmó el hombre.

-Jaque.- expresó Shikamaru mientras las líneas del sello comenzaban a cambiar de forma en los pies del sujeto transformándose en una…

-No puede ser?! Pero en qué minuto…?

-Hice como si intentara desactivar tu sello para llamar tu atención y así me atacaras.- explicó el chico.- en vez de desactivar tu sello utilicé mi sombra para formar el mismo dibujo de éste y esperar a que me atacaras, de esta forma cuando intentaras activarlo caerías en mi trampa.

-No es cierto! ¿Cómo supiste que burlaría a Sarutobi? No eres adivino!- se quejó el hombre.

-Ya habíamos notado el sello en tu mano, y aprovechamos esta circunstancia para que lo utilizaras, era demasiado peligroso si se utilizaba en el momento adecuado. Gracias por ahorrarnos el problema.

-¿Lo tenían todo planeado?

-Bueno… debo darle el crédito a Karito, a ella se le ocurrió que te atrapara de esta forma.

FLASHBACK

Una vez que Temari se había ido Shikamaru había vuelto a ayudar a Karito. Mientras pateaban traseros de animales, la Sarutobi se acercó al Nara apoyando su espalda en la de él.

-Viste sus "regalitos"?- dijo la castaña a su amigo.

-Sí.- decía el muchacho mientras arrojaba kunais explosivos.- Tiene por lo menos unos 20 revueltos por el lugar, quizás sean más.

-Creo que ya se como lo puedes atrapar.- dijo la muchacha pensativa mientras golpeaba un lobo.

-Soy todo oídos.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Pues que lastima que todo se termine aquí.- dijo serio el hombre mientras un tercer clon que había tenido escondido por si acaso aparecía por el lateral de Shikamaru, éste inmediatamente lo esquivó antes de que le destrozara la cara. El hombre inmediatamente se liberó mientras Shikamaru se deshacía del clon con un kunai. El Nara quedó un poco más arriba en un borde mirando al sujeto, sin pestañear. Inmediatamente lo atacó con su sombra provocando que el hombre huyera de ella.- Otra vez con eso?! No me atraparás de nuevo imbécil!

En eso lanzó una bomba de humo para despistar al muchacho, pero éste vió que fue hacia un sello. Una vez que el sujeto se apoyó en éste se burló del Nara con un rudo gesto y activó el sello, nuevamente ninguna criatura salió, sino que un montón de cuerdas con sellos explosivos atados a ellas, éstas rodearon el cuerpo del sujeto.

-Pero que mierda…?- expresó aterrado el hombre. ¿Otra trampa? ¿Cómo era posible?

-Oh!- dijo el Nara cerca del tipo.- Bueno también puse otra por si acaso, y ésta se me ocurrió a mí. Linda no?

-HIJO DE PUTA TE VOY A MATAR!

-Yo que tú no me exaltaría a menos que quieras explotar en mil pedazos- le advirtió el pelinegro. En eso, la criatura que estaba batallando con Karito notó al Nara.

-Shikamaru cuidado!- le gritó su amiga. Shikamaru reaccionó al instante y esquivó a la criatura, pero lamentablemente se dirigía hacia…

-No! No! NOOOOO!- Chilló el hombre cuando la criatura chocó contra él y una explosión inundó el lugar.

000

-Arrgggh!- Chilló Naruto cuando Pain le clavó la última estaca en su pierna derecha. Estaba literalmente clavado al suelo.

-Las heridas son superficiales, y no dañé ningún órgano vital.- trató de "tranquilizarlo" Pain.- De igual forma, ya no puedes moverte.

-Bas… bastardo…- Naruto estaba apenas con el dolor.

\- Le diré a Orochimaru que le dejé un regalito aquí.- decía Pain mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo, en eso miró al inconsciente Minato.- Bueno, doble regalito aquí.

En eso, mientras Pain llamaba, Naruto vió como una silueta atacaba a Pain por detrás.

-Ha!- Hinata concentró su chakra en su puño para golpear a Pain. Naruto no alcanzó ni siquiera a codificar quién era, sólo vió un montón de polvo en suspensión después del ataque. Pain, había alcanzado a reaccionar, y lo había esquivado. Una vez que la nube de humo se disipó vió con asombro a la peliazul, parada en donde su puño había hecho un cráter.

 _"Que horrible."_ Pensó la muchacha al ver tanto a Naruto como a Minato en el suelo, _"Naruto no puede moverse debido a esas varillas"_ .

-No dejaré que toques a Naruto!- le gritó la peliazul a Pain, firme y claro, llena de seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Hinata?- expresó Pain.

Naruto estaba completamente estupefacto, ¿de verdad esa era Hinata? ¿pero cómo…? En eso cayó en la cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, no había tiempo de andar preguntando idioteces.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?!- preguntó alarmado el rubio. Estaba feliz de verla sana y salva, pero no encontró prudente que se acercara a tan peligroso hombre, ni siquiera por salvarlo.- Hinata huye! No dejes que te atrape!

-Sé que estoy siendo egoísta.- dijo la chica.

-¿De qué hablas?!- le chilló el rubio.- No debes estar aquí! Es muy peligroso!

-Lo sé Naruto, sé que todos ustedes están en este mismo instante peleando y arriesgando sus vidas por mí. Sé que debería huir y no dejar que Akatsuki y Orochimaru se salgan con la suya, pero…- expresó la peliazul decidida.- Estoy de pie aquí, por mi propia voluntad. Ya no voy a ser la damisela en apuros Naruto. Esta vez, voy a salvarte!

-Hinata…

-Siempre llorando y siempre lamentándome por mi estilo de vida. Seguía pensando que no importaba cuanto me esforzase, jamás lograría cambiarlo. Pero tú, me mostraste el camino correcto Naruto. Te admiro, admiro tu libertad, tu forma de ver la vida Desde que te conocí mi vida cambió, ya no me siento la misma. Caminar contigo, estar contigo, todo… ha sido un momento mágico. Me cambiaste, Naruto! Tu sonrisa me salvó. – Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.- Por eso es que no tengo miedo… a morir protegiéndote! Te amo, Naruto.

Hinata se puso en pose de combate dispuesta a darlo todo para proteger a Naruto. La muchacha miró desafiante a Pain, quién inmediatamente sacó una de sus varillas para defenderse, podía verlo en su mirada, determinación, nada detendría a esta mocosa, nada!

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Hinata.- dijo seriamente el hombre.- Te knockearé de un solo golpe y luego te llevaré-

Pero Pain no pudo seguir hablando ya que Hinata sin perder un solo segundo destrozó de una patada una de las varillas que tenía preso a Naruto en el suelo. Tanto Pain como Naruto se sorprendieron de tal acción. Hinata nuevamente iba a destrozar una segunda varilla cuando Pain emitió chakra mandando a volar a Hinata y haciéndola rodar por el suelo.

-Hinata!- chilló Naruto.

La peliazul se levantó ardiendo en dolor, pero simplemente miró desafiante a Pain mientras se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que tenía en sus labios. Nuevamente corrió hacia Naruto, pero Pain se interpuso en su camino y de un manotazo la lanzó lejos del rubio.

-YA DEJALA IMBECIL! NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!- Bramó el rubio desesperado mientras veía como nuevamente su chica se ponía de pie. Pain inmediatamente se puso entre Naruto y Hinata.

 _"No puedo acercarme a Naruto"_ pensó la muchacha mientras se reincorporaba por completo, _"Pero tengo que hacer algo!"._ En eso, Hinata concentró su chakra en sus puños, tal cual le había enseñado Neji, y tantas veces que había visto a Naruto y sus amigos hacerlo. Para sorpresa de Pain, un aura celeste comenzó a emanar de los puños de Hinata, era chakra puro, completamente visible.

-Acabaré contigo!- exclamó la peliazul, sin miedo, sin dudas, la niña asustada había quedado completamente en el pasado, ahora sólo había una cosa en la mente de Hinata, salvar al hombre que amaba!

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Pain y comenzó a asestarle golpes, el hombre los esquivaba cuidadosamente, un solo error y no la contaría.

 _"¿De dónde mierda esta mocosa sacó tanto poder?"_ pensó el pelinaranja mientras esquivaba a la muchacha. De repente, otra Hinata salió de los arbustos para propinarle un golpe. _"¿Qué sabe hacer clones?"_ Pain se distrajo con el clon golpeándolo para evaporarlo en el aire mientras que Hinata aprovechaba la oportunidad de acercarse a Naruto. Destrozó otra varilla y cuando iba por otra más, Pain le asestó una patada en pleno estómago alejándola de nuevo del rubio.

-Por favor… basta…- se lamentaba el Uzumaki mientras veía como la mujer de sus sueños era lastimada frente a sus ojos.

Hinata se había golpeado la cabeza y podía oír los gritos de Naruto llamándola. La muchacha intentó levantarse, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Usó lo último que le quedaba de chakra para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su hombre. A medio camino cayó, pero volvió a levantarse. Naruto vió como su mujer se acercaba hacia él, tenía el rostro ensangrentado y apenas caminaba.

-Detente Hinata…- Naruto no pudo aguantar el derramar unas lágrimas, por qué tenía que ser tan débil maldita sea! Por qué no pudo protegerla!- Por favor… no te acerques más…

Hinata sólo caminaba hacia él sin importar nada.

 _\- Espera Hinata!- le dijo el rubio mientras la miraba fijo. Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, el chico la miraba decididamente con esas orbes azules causando que el corazón de Hinata latiera como si se le quisiese salir del pecho._

 _\- Q-qué ocurre... Naruto-kun?_

 _\- Es que...- el chico ahora se puso nervioso y comenzó a rascarse la nuca levemente sonrojado.- quería pedirte tu teléfono, ya sabes... para salir de vez en cuando._

 _\- Puedes pensar de mi lo que se te de la gana, me importa una mierda, pero no voy a permitir que manejen la vida de Hinata. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que ella sufre con tanta sobreprotección? La tienen como un ave enjaulada, no la dejan ser ni compartir con sus amigos, eso no es vida! Creen que la protegen, pero lo único que hacen es hacerle daño!- chilló el rubio enojado mirando a Neji._

 _\- Naruto-kun...- Hinata estaba emocionadisima con las palabras del rubio y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, jamás había sentido que alguien la comprendiera tanto._

 _\- Tú significas mucho para mí Hinata, más de lo que tú crees.- dijo el chico mirándola embelesado._

 _\- Na-Naruto-kun...- el corazón de la peliazul comenzó a latir furiosamente mientras el rubio se acercaba más ella. Por instinto ambos cerraron los ojos, pero el rubio finalmente no se atrevió a besarla. Luego ambos chicos apartaron la mirada avergonzados._

 _Hinata!- la llamó Naruto._

 _La chica levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos._

 _\- Tú... tú me gustas mucho._

 _Hinata lo miró sorprendida y ahora nerviosa, esto definitivamente sería un problema, ya que ella sentía lo mismo y... ahora que sabía que Naruto se sentía igual, le sería imposible alejarse de él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose sin decir nada._

 _Naruto la miró fijo.- Quiero... estar contigo, Hinata. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, quiero estar contigo ahora, y para siempre._

 _\- Naruto-kun- dijo la chica totalmente embelesada mirando las orbes azules del chico, en eso, Naruto tomó el rostro de su peliazul y la atrajo hacia sus labios para besarla por primera vez. Hinata se sintió literalmente en el paraíso al hacer contacto con los labios del chico, incluso llegó a pensar que era un sueño, pero no lo era, por fin se habían besado. A pesar de haber sido un beso dulce y tierno, fue suficiente para demostrarse lo que se amaban._

 _\- Hinata.- le dijo Naruto levemente sonrojado a la chica.- Te amo._

 _Acompasaron sus respiraciones y el rubio salió de ella y se acostó de espalda mirando el techo. Hinata aún no se movía, seguía recuperando la respiración, por lo que el rubio delicadamente la guió hacia él y la recostó en su pecho. Hinata lo abrazó y sinceramente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella._

 _-Fue… maravilloso Naruto… arigato…- Hinata no resistió más y quedó profundamente dormida._

 _Naruto besó su frente y miró el desastre de cama. Agarró las sábanas y cubrió el bello cuerpo de su diosa._

Hinata nuevamente cayó al piso, levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hombre y comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar a él. Naruto agachó la cabeza, no pudo soportarlo, mientras lágrimas caían al suelo. Hinata estaba sólo a centímetros de él.

-Esto es tan patético…- dijo Pain aburrido de mirar a Hinata arrastrándose y a Naruto dando pena. Hinata agarró una de las varillas mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas.- Detente Hinata… muerta no me sirves.

Hinata lo ignoró por completo.

-No agotes mi paciencia, puedo perfectamente mandar todo esto al diablo y matarte.- amenazó el hombre.

-No retrocederé a mi palabra…- dijo Hinata sin soltar la varilla. Naruto alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la hermosa mirada de su chica.- Dije que te salvaría… y es lo que pretendo hacer…

Todo pasó en una milésima de segundo… Hinata volando por los aires… Pain rematándola hacia el suelo… luego… entre la nube de polvo… vió como el pelirrojo sacaba una varilla de su manga… y la enterraba en algo… Naruto no quería creerlo… no podía ser cierto…luego vió la sangre correr… una hermosa figura se vió desde la nube de polvo una vez que se disipó… no podía ser cierto… la había apuñalado!

-Así perdí a mis padres cuando niño.- relató Pain a Naruto.- Unos bandidos entraron a casa y apuñalaron a mis padres justo frente a mis ojos.

Naruto estaba en shock, literalmente.

-El amor da nacimiento al sacrificio, el cual hace nacer al odio y te permite conocer el dolor.- dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a Naruto.- Sí… conoce el dolor.

000

-Bien, creo que por fin me voy a divertir algo.- dijo Sasuke limpiándose un hilito de sangre que tenía en los labios que había sufrido cuando lo habían golpeado.- Vengan!

Ambos sujetos se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro, por lo que Sasuke agarró su kunai y lo bañó en chakra mientras se abalanzaba hacia ambos clones.

Los clones también alzaron un kunai cada uno y una vez que los tres kunais colapsaron, la onda de chakra se esparció por todo el lugar.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás y sonrió cuando solo uno de los clones pudo resistir, el otro se esfumó en el aire.

-Hmp, patéticos…- se burló el Uchiha. En eso el clon que quedaba arremetió contra él, pero Sasuke bloqueaba todos sus ataques, intentó contraatacar, pero el sujeto saltó hacia atrás. Miró hacia un lugar en especial y comenzó a correr hacia allí. Sasuke se dio cuenta al instante y le lanzó un kunai explosivo. El tipo no pudo seguir avanzando, pero lanzó una bomba de humo para distraer al Uchiha. Se movió dentro de ella para llegar al sello, y una vez que iba a invocar una criatura una fuma shuriken lo partió en dos.- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

-Mal… di… to…- el clon antes de desaparecer lanzó un kunai bañado con todo su chakra hacia el sello, Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo y vió con horror como una invocación aparecía frente a sus ojos.

-Tsk… no pensé que haría eso…- Sasuke comenzó a correr y a alejarse un poco de Karito y Shikamaru quienes estaban bastante ocupados con el otro sujeto. Pudo notar una explosión mientras corría.

 _"Espero que esos idiotas acaben con ese imbécil, porque si peleo con este bicho no podré seguir con más, estoy al límite, maldición"_ pensó el muchacho mientras corría.

000

Mientras Pain se acercaba a Naruto notó que sus manos estaban libres.

 _"Esa mocosa…"_ pensó hastiado el hombre, pero no pudo recapitular en eso mucho tiempo ya que el rubio se le lanzó literalmente encima. Lo golpeó con una fuerza sobrehumana en el estómago mandándolo a volar. Pain se giró sobre sí mismo para aterrizar sobre sus pies y miró detenidamente a Naruto. Sus manos sangraban, al igual que sus piernas debido a las varillas, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era su mirada llena de odio y el chakra que emitía de su cuerpo, Pain no pudo evitar escupir un poco de sangre, ese golpe había sido muy fuerte.

-¿Me odias, Naruto?- le preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Te voy a matar… hijo de puta…- gruñó el rubio mirándolo desafiante.

-Aquí, estoy!- dijo el hombre alzando sus brazos.- Muestrame tu poder, Naruto Uzumaki… veamos de qué estás hecho.

Naruto se abalanzó hacia él para propinarle un puñetazo en plena cara. Pain no alcanzó a reaccionar y salió disparado. Naruto sin piedad nuevamente se lanzó hacia él y lo remató en el suelo.

-Jutsu clones de sombra.- Naruto invocó dos clones a sus laterales y éstos inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia el Pain que iba a atacarlos por detrás. Naruto vió como el Pain que tenía enfrente desaparecía e inmediatamente se lanzó hacia su lateral por el real. Pain iba a bloquearlo, pero Naruto sacó un arma a medio camino y comenzó a dispararle.

 _"Qué?!"_ Pain no tuvo tiempo de pensar y corrió hacia un lateral para ponerse a cubierto. _"Ya veo, fue en ese momento"_ Pain vió que le faltaba una de sus armas, al parecer Naruto en su primer ataque se la había arrebatado.

Naruto se detuvo a medio camino, guardó el arma y con su puño lleno de chakra golpeó el suelo para formar una grieta y destrozar el pedazo de roca dónde estaba refugiado Pain. Éste indemiatamente saltó y se puso frente a Naruto. El rubio sin perder tiempo volvió a golpear el suelo, pero esta vez para sacar un pedazo de roca, al puro estilo de Tsunade, para destrozarlo en grandes pedazos y lanzárselos a Pain. Pain concentró su chakra en sus puños y comenzó a esquivar y destrozar aquellos peñascos que el rubio le lanzaba.

-Estos ataques de bebé no me van a- pero Pain tuvo que utilizar su chakra como escudo ya que Naruto le lanzó un bloque de tierra enorme, lo había distraído con los pequeños para lanzarle el tamañp jumbo, XD. Pain logró defendenderse con su chakra, destrozando el peñasco, pero cuando los pedazos cayeron Naruto apareció frente a él para propinarle un puñetazo de madre! Pain, con el objetivo de no perder el equilibrio, comenzó a saltar hacia atrás para alejarse del rubio. Desafortunadamente se había olvidado por completo de sus dos clones, y éstos le aparecieron por detrás y lo golpearon en pleno aire mandándolo al suelo. Pain les disparó a ambos para que desaparecieran y desde el suelo miró a Naruto.

-¿me odias?- le preguntó nuevamente.

Naruto no le respondió, sólo lo miró desde una distancia prudente. Pain se puso de pie.

-¿Podrás llegar a perdonarme algún día, Naruto?- expresó el hombre fríamente.

-Estás muerto…- dijo Naruto completamente fuera de sí, sólo había una cosa en su mente, destrozar a ese hijo de puta.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Pain preparándose para atacar al rubio nuevamente.- Sin embargo, mi dolor es más grande que el tuyo!

Pain con su puño lleno de chakra golpeó el suelo y esta vez la grieta fue enorme, tanto fue que Pain y Naruto cayeron por el acantilado. Afortunadamente ambos, aterrizaron de pie gracias a sus chakras.

-Aquí vamos!- Pain se lanzó hacia Naruto corriendo por las aguas. Naruto estaba encima de un tronco flotando en el lago, nunca había sido muy bueno con ese jutsu de caminar en el agua, con suerte lo hacía en la pared, por lo que nuevamente desenfundó el arma y comenzó a dispararle al pelinaranja. Pain esquivaba como Dios, todas las balas. Naruto intentó dispararle en uno de sus pies para desestabilizarlo, pero Pain se dio cuenta a tiempo y saltó hacia un pedazo de roca, Naruto le disparó nuevamente, pero Pain ya tenía suficiente chakra como para repeler las balas nuevamente.- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Naruto le lanzó una tanda de kunais explosivos que destrozaron el pedazo de roca en el que estaba Pain botándolo al agua.

-Hmm, nada mal!- expresó el hombre mientras flotaba en el agua.

000

La mujer corría por los pasadizos, había burlado a Itachi, y ahora se disponía a salir de allí. Una vez que llegó a la intercepción iba a escoger el camino de salida, pero un kunai la detuvo.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegaste.- dijo Itachi desde otro pasadizo.

-¿Cómo mierda…?- expresó alterada la chica.

-Sólo escogí otro pasadizo y al parecer, le atiné.

La muchacha iba a invocar una criatura, pero Itachi, en un microsegundo llegó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Ya es suficiente! Ríndete! No quiero acabar contigo!- dijo serio el muchacho mirándola.

La muchacha intentó patearlo, pero Itachi la esquivó sin problemas. La chica aprovechó de soltarse de su agarre y lanzarle un kunai explosivo. Aprovechando la conmoción, corrió hacia las escaleras, pero Itachi se puso entremedio.

-Te lo pediré una última vez, ríndete.- dijo Itachi nuevamente.

La muchacha sacó una ninjato y se abalanzó hacia Itachi, quién con la suya propia bloqueó su ataque. La muchacha a la velocidad de la luz sacó su arma para apuntarle en plena frente.

-Hazte a un lado! Me estorbas.- amenazó la chica. En eso sintió algo helado en la sien. Miró de reojo y vió a otro Itachi.

-Estás apuntando a un clon, por si acaso.- dijo el pelinegro.

-Es lo que quieres que crea.

-Podemos averiguarlo.- la desafió el chico.

La chica deslizó una bolita enfre sus dedos para que cayera al suelo y el humo venenoso comenzó a emanar. Itachi se hizo a un lado de inmediato mientras su clon desaparecía. Una vez que el humo se disipó vió por lo menos unos 20 clones de la muchacha y todos con un papel bomba en su capa.

-Estás muerto!- gritaron todas mientras se lanzaban hacia él cual kamikaze. La explosión inundó todo el lugar. La muchacha miraba como el humo se disipaba y vió a Itachi de rodillas, estaba chamuscado por la explosión. La chica aprovechó la situación para acercarse con su ninjato y atravesarlo.

-Hasta aquí llegaste niño bonito.- expresó la chica mientras se disponía a atravesarlo.

-No… -dijo Itachi arrodillado, dándole la espalda - Hasta aquí llegaste tú.

La muchacha sintió como alguien la atravesaba por detrás. Un segundo clon de Itachi, que había permanecido oculto, salió de las sombras para acabar con ella.

-Hijo… de…- la chica cayó muerta en el suelo. El clon de Itachi se disipó ya que el muchacho estaba con poco chakra, había utilizado todo para protegerse de la explosión.

-*sigh*- suspiró el pelinegro al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha.- La hubiera simplemente knockeado, creo que me molestó que se pasara de lista…

Sin duda la impulsividad digna de los Uchiha también estaba en el ADN de Itachi, por más que quisiera negarlo.

000

Pain lanzó un montón de kunais explosivos arriba de la cabeza de Naruto para que destrozaran el pedazo de peñasco que había encima de él y lo aplastara. Naruto se lanzó al agua y nadó lo más lejos que pudo, pero la ola que se formó al caer el inmenso pedazo de roca lo agarró y lo lanzó hacia un pedazo de roca flotante.

-Cough cough.- Naruto había tragado un poco de agua, pero no le quitaba la vista a Pain. Éste sin previo aviso, le lanzó una varilla. Naruto inmediatamente la desvió con un kunai. Miró serio a Pain, quién no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, la mirada del rubio hacía calarte los huesos, su furia y frialdad estaban completamente reflejadas en sus ojos. Naruto se puso de pie y saltó desde el peñasco hacia el agua. Para sorpresa de Pain, el muchacho estaba perfectamente posicionado sobre ésta.

-Aquí viene!- dijo el hombre preparándose para contraatacar.

Naruto golpeó el agua para formar una ola gigante. Pain sabía que era un truco para distraerlo, por lo que fijó su concentración a ambos lados para ver por dónde aparecería. Miró a su costado derecho.

 _"Es veloz!"_ pensó mientras bloqueaba el puño del muchacho que apareció en una milésima de segundo. En ese mismo instante, la inmensa ola que Naruto había provocado llegó hacia ellos. Tanto Pain como Naruto se alejaron y, utilizando su chakra, se protegieron de la ola para que no los arrastrara. Una vez que la ola pasó, Naruto sin perder tiempo apareció frente a Pain y lo agarró del cuello. Pain con todas sus fuerzas apretó las muñecas del muchacho para que lo soltara, lográndolo, pero Naruto simplemente le propinó otro puñetazo para mandarlo a volar. Fue tanta la fuerza del golpe, que Pain salió arrastrado por el agua hasta chocar contra el acantilado. La sangre le corría por el rostro mientras miraba fijo a Naruto. En eso un montón de peñascos cayeron desde arriba encima de Pain.

Mientras tanto, Hinata, que aún permanecía arriba, sintió una sacudida cuando los peñascos cayeron sobre Pain, afortunadamente, la muchacha seguía con vida, solo que se sentía débil por la herida y la pérdida de sangre. Abrió los ojos, se miró la herida y puso su mano en ella.

 _-Sakura!- le dijo Hinata a su amiga un día que salieron de Senju._

 _-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- le preguntó su amiga._

 _-Demo… yo…- Hinata no sabía como pedírselo y que no sonara raro._

 _-Ya dime mujer! Soy tu amiga por Kami!_

 _-Sakura.- Hinata la miró seria, provocando sorpresa en la pelirrosa.- Quiero que me enseñes el jutsu de curación._

 _-NA- NA- NANI?!_

Hinata apretó fuerte su mano en su abdomen y de ésta salió un chakra verde que curó la herida que tenía en su vientre, al menos para cerrarla. Hinata se reincorporó, aún débil, y se acercó al acantilado para presenciar la pelea entre Naruto y Pain.

-Naruto…

Naruto había llegado a la orilla del lago, mientras que Pain emergía de los peñascos y lanzaba una tanda de kunais explosivos hacia el borde de la zona dónde había llegado Naruto para que los peñascos lo aplastaran. Naruto corrió de vuelta al agua para sumergirse y no ser aplastado por los peñascos. Pain lanzó papeles bomba a todos los pedazos de roca que caían para que una vez que cayeran al agua explotaran. Pain se puso a cubierto en el agujero en el que estaba y una nube de fuego inundó el lugar junto a un montón de agua que salió disparada por todos lados.

-A ver cómo sales de esta Naruto…- expresó Pain mientras veía desde su agujero la enorme nube roja.

 **chan! Cómo saldrá nuestro hiperactivo rubio de esta! Ni idea, pero cada vez esto se pone más bueno!**

 **Kari querida! Pero como no se iba a quedar baboso nuestro Shika mirando a su mujer mientras acababa con la ecología, XD, pobrecito, y la devolución de favor ya está escrita así que para el subsiguiente capítulo te deleitó con la devolución, muahahaha, abracitos**

 **Lola me leíste la mente, de hecho después de la devolucion de favor por parte de Shikamaru a Temari, estoy terminando de escribir una candente escena Sasusaku Xd, pucha ya no será sorpresa ahahah y se viene un simpático enredo con esos dos, pistas en el proximo capítulo, que puedo decir me encantan los enredos muahahaha**

 **Shirae! Gracias por tus comentarios y acotaciones las tomaré toditas en cuenta y se viene más girl power en el próximo capítulo por parte de nuestra sexy prota jiji**

 **Besitos y abrazos a todos los que me leen! Y para los chilenos... Felices fiestas patrias!**

 **Byebye**


	136. Capítulo 136: Manchándose las manos

**Se acabó el 18! Así que subo capítulo nuevo :D, aprovechando las fiestas, hihi. La batalla llega a clímax y conclusión, so enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 136: Manchándose las manos.**

La explosión había destrozado gran parte de la mina. Shikamaru se había puesto a un lado de Karito mientras miraban el humo disiparse.

-No sabría decir si lo hiciste a propósito o se te escapó el bicho.- dijo el Nara medio en broma y medio en serio.

-Hmm, un poco de ambos.- dijo la chica, en eso, sintió un enorme dolor en las costillas.- ugghh.

Shikamaru reaccionó al instante y tomó a Karito para que no cayera al suelo.

-Mujer, ya no pelees más, has hecho mucho hoy, estás al límite.- le dijo su amigo sosteniéndola.

Karito le iba a responder, pero casi su corazón se detuvo cuando vió al sujeto detrás de Shikamaru. El Nara no alcanzó a reaccionar y salió disparado por la patada que le dio el tipo mientras que ella caía al suelo.

-Shikamaru!- gritó la muchacha al ver cómo su amigo chocaba contra la pared y un montón de rocas caían sobre él.

-Bien, al fin solos preciosa.- le dijo el sujeto mientras la miraba desde arriba.- ¿Qué ocurre linda, te duele algo?

Karito no le respondió, sólo le sostuvo la mirada, no podía más, su amigo tenía razón, estaba al límite. El sujeto se acercó a ella y se agachó a su altura para mirarla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó la chica.- ¿piensas llevarme de trofeo?

-No.- le dijo el hombre.- Pienso hacer otro tipo de "cosas" contigo, preciosa.

Sin ningún permiso, el tipo le acarició el rostro y la tomó del mentón. Karito inmediatamente reaccionó y golpeó su mano para que dejara de tocarla.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota?- dijo la castaña molesta.- Ya te dije que estoy comprometida.

El sujeto, molesto por el rechazo, la tomó del cuello y la alzó en el aire. Le quitó su chaleco táctico y con un kunai comenzó a abrirle su camisa. Karito no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, estaba muy debilitada. Cuando el sujeto estuvo a punto de abrirle la camisa por completo un kunai lanzado con excelente precisión se incrustó en su mano provocando que soltase tanto su propio kunai como a Karito.

El sujeto gritó de dolor y miró de dónde vino el kunai para ver a un furioso Shikamaru.

-Vuelve a tocarla y a la próxima te mato, infeliz.- dijo el Nara mirándolo con furia.

-Me lastimaste mocoso del demonio.- chilló furioso el hombre.- Acabaré contigo!

El tipo se abalanzó sobre el Nara, quién de inmediato invocó su sombra para atraparlo. El hombre se detuvo a medio camino y nuevamente comenzó a huir. Shikamaru no supo como mierda lo hizo, pero, con ayuda de la sombra que le proporcionaba la pared estiró la suya como nunca y la dividió en un montón de hilitos para atraparlo. El sujeto, desesperado, logró llegar a uno de sus sellos e invocar un lobo que atacó a Shikamaru. El muchacho inmediatamente mandó todas las sombras hacia el animal y lo atravesó acabando con él, antes de que llegara a su posición. Lamentablemente esto lo agotó, por lo que el malvado hombre aprovechó su descuido para aparecer detrás de él y darle un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar unos metros. Una vez que aterrizó, el sujeto, desde arriba, atacó su pierna herida provocando un horrible grito de dolor en el pelinegro.

-Noté que cojeabas cuando ibas tras los sellos.- dijo el hombre mientras le pisaba con furia su pierna.- Así que simplemente me aproveché de eso.

Nuevamente pateó al muchacho provocando que rodara por el piso, luego miró a Karito, quién estaba en el suelo.

-Bien, en qué me quedé.- prosiguió el hombre mientras se acercaba a la chica y nuevamente la agarraba del cuello.

-Ughh, in…feliz…- le dijo Karito apenas.

El tipo la ignoró y sólo se dedicó a mirar su piel por debajo de la polera que había alcanzado a abrir, pudo notar el inicio de su sostén y por supuesto los atributos de la chica. El tipo se relamió los labios y con su mano izquierda iba a comenzar a deleitarse cuando una bala se incrustó en su brazo. Miró furioso a Shikamaru en el piso apuntándole con un arma.

-Sueltala o la próxima irá a tu cabeza.- le dijo el muchacho desde el suelo.

-Servido!- el tipo lanzó a Karito hacia la pared con tanta fuerza que provocó un cráter. Shikamaru quedó en shock y el hombre, en menos de un segundo, desenfundó su arma y comenzó a dispararle sin piedad. Shikamaru rodó como pudo para esquivar las balas, pero no pudo seguir rodando ya que chocó con un peñasco.

-Es tu fin!- chilló el hombre apuntándole a la cabeza.

 _"Maldita sea…"_ pensó afligido el pelinegro

-Oye infeliz!- le gritó Karito desde el cráter. El tipo la miró y la muchacha con sus manos se abrió lo que le quedaba de camisa y miró desafiante al hombre.- ¿Me quieres?! Ven por mí hijo de puta!

El sujeto se relamió los labios nuevamente y se lanzó hacia ella. Shikamaru intentó apuntarle, pero ya veía borroso, también había llegado a su límite, _"Maldición… no puedo…"_

Una vez que el desgraciado estaba a un metro de Karito levantó su mano para tocarla, Karito cerró los ojos resignada, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, apenas se podía mover. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, una fuma shuriken se incrustó en su vientre. Karito abrió los ojos para ver como de la boca del hombre salía sangre y caía al piso.

Tanto Karito como Shikamaru miraron de dónde había provenido el ataque y vieron a Sasuke, respirando agitadamente mientras que atrás de él una criatura con forma de lobo yacía en el suelo. El pelinegro respiró hondo y saltó hacia la posición de Karito para ver su estado.

-Sasuke… tú…- empezó a decir Karito, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-No iba a permitir que se te acercara, tuve que hacerlo.- dijo el muchacho serio mientras miraba el cuerpo del hombre ya sin vida.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenada la muchacha por haber provocado que el Uchiha se manchase las manos por ella, comenzó a levantarse como pudo, mientras que Sasuke sólo le apartó la mirada, Karito pensó que lo hacía por lo que había hecho.- De verdad lo siento, yo…

-No es eso.- dijo el Uchiha algo sonrojado mientras se sacaba su polerón y se lo pasaba.- No creo que quieras que te vean así cuando todos vuelvan.

Karito cayó en la cuenta de que estaba casi a puro sostén, por lo que recibió el polerón de Sasuke y se lo puso. Shikamaru, apenas caminando, se acercó a ellos.

-No te sobreesfuerces, estás tan mal como ella.- lo regañó Sasuke.

-No me voy a quedar acostado en el suelo.- se defendió el Nara, luego miró al sujeto.- Lo siento, Sasuke, no tenías que hacerlo, fue mi culpa.

-Estamos peleando con asesinos que no dudarán en matarnos, tarde o temprano alguno de nosotros tendría que mancharse las manos.- dijo el pelinegro también mirando al tipo.

-Sasuke…- dijo Karito atrás de él. El muchacho se giró hacia ella y casi le dio un infarto cuando la castaña se abalanzó sobre él para… abrazarlo…- Arigato…

Karito no soportó más y unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, de no ser por Sasuke… no quería ni pensar que le habría hecho ese asqueroso hombre. Sasuke estaba en shock, al igual que el Nara. El Uchiha lo miró como pidiendo mentalmente como reaccionar, Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ya… está bien, tranquila.- Sasuke le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras la chica se separaba de él.

-Perdón.- dijo la muchacha secándose las lágrimas.- no quise incomodarte.

-No te preocupes, pero creo que no es el momento de llorar ¿no crees, Karito? No va contigo ;)

-Hmp, see, creo que tienes razón.- expresó la castaña ya más calmada.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- se oyó una voz desde uno de los pasadizos. Todos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Itachi, quién inmediatamente llegó a su posición y divisó el cuerpo. Luego miró a Sasuke, él miró de reojo a Karito y simplemente guardó silencio.- ¿Sasuke?

-El tipo iba a violarme.- dijo secamente Karito, tanto Itachi como Sasuke y Shikamaru la miraron con ojos como platos.- por lo que Sasuke no tuvo opción…

Itachi miró a Sasuke quién desvió la mirada.

-Entiendo…- expresó el Uchiha mayor. En eso, Shikamaru, cojeando, se acercó al sujeto y apuntó a su cabeza con su arma. Un disparo resonó en todo el lugar y tanto los hermanos Uchiha como Karito quedaron mirando al Nara.

-Así si le quedaba algo de vida, ya se la arrebaté.- dijo fríamente el joven de coleta mientras se acercaba a Sasuke.- Así ambos tendremos las manos manchadas.

-Shikamaru…- sinceramente el Uchiha menor no se esperaba eso. El Nara se acercó al otro Uchiha y le devolvió el arma.

-Ya no la necesitaré más.- dijo decidido el pelinegro.- De ahora en adelante pelearé y defenderé a mis seres queridos con mi propio poder.

Dicho esto, Shikamaru se sentó perezosamente en el suelo, su pierna le dolía como condenado. Itachi tomó el cuerpo sin vida del sujeto y les dijo a los chicos que se adelantaría para ver a los demás, aparte de informarles que había asesinado a la mujer.

Se tomaron quince minutos para descansar un poco. Karito se sentía mejor y ya podía caminar, por lo que comenzaron su viaje de vuelta.

-Se te ve bien.- bromeó el Nara mientras con la cabeza le apuntaba a Karito el polerón de Sasuke.

-Ajá… sinceramente me duele todo.- expresó la chica con una mueca de dolor.

-A mí casi se me desarmó la coleta cuando hiciste eso.

-¿El qué?

-Abrazar a Sasuke :P

Karito miró hacia adelante, Sasuke llevaba harta ventaja así que era obvio que no los escuchaba.

-*sigh*, ni se te ocurra decirle a Sakura a menos que la próxima vez que quieras visitarme sea en el cementerio al lado de Asuma.- dijo aburrida la chica. Shikamaru simplemente rió, pero ya no pudo seguir caminando y se tropezó, la pierna ya no le respondía.

-¿Estás bien?- Sasuke oyó al chico tropezarse y se devolvió enseguida.

-Es mi pierna, vayan sin mí, esperaré un poco a que se me pase.- dijo el Nara adolorido.

-Olvídalo, yo te llevo. No te dejaré atrás.- ordenó el Uchiha mientras se agachaba para que se subiera en él.

-pero…- iba a protestar el de coleta.

-Hazlo!- le ordenaron Karito y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-Mendokusei…- Shikamaru se subió en la espalda de Sasuke y comenzaron a avanzar.

-Haz hecho el papel de damisela en apuros todo el día y te quejas.- bromeó el Uchiha.

-Cierra la boca…

-Rayos, olvidé mi cámara.- bromeó la Sarutobi, ganándose una mirada de odio tanto de Shikamaru como de Sasuke.

000

Konan miraba fijamente a Temari, estaba al límite, pero sabía que la rubia no la dejaría escapar y era demasiado inteligente como para poder pasarse de lista con ella. La maldita había sobrevivido a su trampa.

 _"No tengo tiempo para esto"_ pensó fastidiada la mujer mientras sacaba su arma y comenzaba a dispararle sin piedad. Temari corrió hacia un lateral para ponerse a cubierto. Logró llegar hasta un árbol y se refugió en él mientras la peliazul le seguía disparando. Konan con su mano libre sacó de su manguita un mini pergamino. Con una sola mano lo desplegó y lo lanzó al suelo. Sin dejar de disparar, con su pie pisó el sello y un remolino salió de él y se dirigió hacia la rubia.

-Pero que…?- Temari no alcanzó a reaccionar y fue arrastrada por el tornado.

-Hasta aquí llegaste mocosa.- vitoreó Konan.

Temari mientras era arrastrada por el remolino, pensó que con su abanico podría contrarrestarlo, pero al ver que sus pies comenzaron a congelarse vió que esa técnica no era de viento sino de…

-Maldita sea es hielo!- Temari pensó rápido, tenía que salir de allí sino moriría congelada. Aprovechó que un tronco se acercaba a ella, por lo que la muchacha corrió como pudo por éste cuidando de no resbalarse con ayuda de su chakra. Al llegar a la punta del tronco, saltó fuera del remolino. Konan no podía creerlo, en eso, Temari le lanzó un kunai explosivo y la peliazul del puro impacto reaccionó lento y no alcanzó a huir de la explosión.

Temari aterrizó y vió como la nube de humo se disipaba. Una figura estaba en medio del humo estática y mirándola fríamente.

 _"Se protegió con chakra"_ analizó la rubia.

-Jamás pensé que fueses un oponente tan de cuidado, Sabaku no Temari.- expresó Konan mientras su cubierta de chakra se disipaba.- pero no vas a vencerme, te llevo años de ventaja.

Temari se abalanzó sobre ella para propinarle un golpe, pero Konan lo detuvo con su mano.

-Tus ataques son tan predecibles que- pero Konan no pudo seguir hablando ya que detrás de Temari apareció un clon que le dio el dichoso puñetazo botando al piso a Konan y haciendola rodar por éste. Una vez que se detuvo alzó la cabeza para ver a la rubia y su clon.

-¿Qué decías de mis ataques?- se burló Temari.

Konan se puso de pie y le arrojó una bomba paralizante. Temari de inmediato se alejó del sitio dónde cayó y miró a su lateral derecho para ver a Konan a punto de atacarla, Temari saltó hacia arriba para esquivarla mientras que Konan se giró sobre sí misma para no quitarle la vista de encima a la rubia.

 _"Es rápida, y tal parece que a pesar de mis ataques anteriores aún le queda energía"_ pensó hastiada la mujer.

-Bien, pongámonos serias entonces.- dijo Konan mientras invocaba dos clones que atacaron a Temari al instante. La rubia les lanzó dos kunais creyendo que eran clones explosivos, pero no lo eran, sino que eran de…

-Papel…?- Temari vió como los dos clones se dispersaron en un montón de papeles y el viento los hacía volar por sobre ella. Cuando notó los colores quedó de piedra.- No es posible!

Todos los papeles comenzaron a brillar y en una milésima de segundo el lugar quedó bañado en un color naranja. Konan se había refugiado en la entrada de la cueva, tras un peñasco, los escombros volaban por doquier, no importaba que tan fuerte fuera la muchacha, era imposible que sobreviviera a aquello, ni siquiera a Pain lo creía capaz. Konan salió de su escondite para ver los árboles arder en llamas, no veía a Temari, lo más probable es que volara en mil pedazos.

-Al menos moriste igual que tus padres.- expresó Konan, mientras que en ese mismo instante un kunai se incrustó en su hombro.- arrgghh!

Konan se agachó del dolor y miró frente a ella.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a mis padres, ¿me oíste, perra?- se oyó una voz delante de ella. Konan abrió los ojos de par en par para ver a una malherida Temari junto a su abanico.

-IMPOSIBLE!- Chilló la mujer.- Deberías estar muerta!

-Creeme… que casi pasa…- expresó Temari, ya al límite.- pero tengo mis trucos…

Konan miró su abanico y comprendió todo.

-Ya veo… utilizaste tu abanico para protegerte.- analizó al mujer.- pero debes de haber gastado todo tu chakra para eso, y aún así no saliste ilesa.

Temari tenía unas leves quemaduras, era porque ya llevaban demasiado tiempo peleando.

-Lástima que hasta aquí llegaste.- en eso le lanzó un kunai explosivo a sus pies, por lo que Temari sólo atinó a poner su abanico en el suelo para protegerse. Lamentablemente, Konan apareció por su lateral izquierdo y la mandó a volar de un solo puñetazo. Temari rodó por el piso y quedó boca abajo. Konan nuevamente recargó su arma.- Se acabó, Temari.

-No, se acabó para ti!- en eso uno de los clones de Temari atravesó con una ninjato a Konan por la espalda. La mujer se disipó en un montón de pedazos de papel que se deshicieron con el calor que había en el aire, el incendio se estaba esparciendo.- hmp, tal cómo lo imaginé…

En eso, el clon de Temari desapareció, ya que la dueña no podía seguir manteniéndolo. La Temari del suelo miró hacia una rama de un árbol, que aún no había sido consumido por las llamas, para ver a la verdadera Konan, quién salía de su escondite y se acercaba a Temari.

-Ya revisé todo.- dijo la mujer.- No hay trampas, no hay clones, sólo somos tú y yo.

-Hmp, ¿te gusta irte a la segura no? Cobarde!- dijo la rubia, en eso Konan le asestó una patada y la hizo rodar unos metros.

-No sé como tienes el descaro de burlarte de la persona que va a acabar con tu miserable vida, patética huérfana.- Konan nuevamente la apuntó con su arma.- Tus últimas palabras?

-Sí.- Temari alzó la mirada.- Vuela!

En ese mismo instante, para sorpresa de Konan, Temari desapareció.

-No puede ser!- chilló la mujer.- Es imposible no hay nada! No hay…

Pero sí había algo, no sólo estaban ella y Temari, había un simple objeto aún varado en la tierra entremedio de las llamas, antes de que Konan mandara a volar a la rubia. Konan se giró hacia dónde estaba el abanico para ver como se transformaba en Temari. La rubia sacó de su manga un pergamino, invocó su abanico y… mandó a Konan a saludar a las aves.

-Guadaña de viento!- Temari agitó su abanico y Konan salió volando en un remolino tanto de escombros como de fuego y viento combinados. El ataque de la rubia había sido tan fuerte que el pequeño incendio que estaba iniciando se disipó.

-*pant**pant*- Temari estaba exhausta, había utilizado todo su poder. Cayó al piso de espaldas y miró unas simpáticas nubes en el cielo que se habían comenzado a formar. Miró de reojo a sus laterales, no había rastro de Konan, pero algo en ella le decía que no la había matado, pero de seguro estaba igual que ella, incapacitada para seguir luchando.

Konan miraba a la chica, completamente malherida y, cojeando, se adentró en una de las catacumbas para desaparecer en ellas.

-Me has vencido… Sabaku no Temari…- dijo la mujer mientras seguía adentrándose en la oscuridad.

000

Una vez que todo estaba más calmado, Pain emergió de su escondite y miró hacia el lago. Un gran pedazo de roca estaba en la orilla y el agua estaba completamente turbia.

-Hmp, hasta aquí llegaste mocoso.- dijo Pain, dispuesto a comenzar a subir el acantilado para llevarse a Hinata. No la había herido fatalmente, pero si para incapacitarla un poco. En eso, algo emergió del agua y se apoyó en el pedazo de roca.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?- dijo desafiante el rubio.- Aún no termino contigo.

-Hmp.- se burló Pain y comenzó a correr por la orilla. Naruto lanzó un kunai explosivo y lo multiplicó para que interceptaran a Pain. El hombre los pasó de largo antes de que explotaran, pero al hacerlo, cayeron un montón de pedazos del acantilado, formando unas olas inmensas que siguieron la trayectoria de Pain, ya que se había metido en una de las grietas. Al salir se aferró a una rama que salía de un borde del acantilado mientras veía el agua pasar. En eso, unos disparos que se dirigían hacia él lo hicieron saltar de ésta. Naruto había prácticamente surfeado la ola para llegar dónde Pain y ahora estaba en el otro borde del acantilado apuntándolo. Pain golpeó con su puño el acantilado y los pedazos de rocas que comenzaron a caer se las lanzó al rubio a patadas. Naruto corrió por el acantilado para esquivarlas mientras le seguía disparando a Pain. El pelinaranja bloqueó las balas con una varilla y desenfundó su arma para dispararle al rubio. El chico hizo lo mismo que Pain, desviar las balas con un kunai.

 _"Hmm, aprende rápido"_ pensó el hombre mientras caía hacia el suelo. Una vez que llegó a éste Naruto volvió a dispararle desde arriba y Pain puso sus manos en el suelo para bloquear las balas con un enorme pedazo de roca.

-Hijo de puta…- rabió el rubio. En ese instante miró hacia arriba del acantilado del lado de Pain y abrió los ojos como platos.- gasp!

Desde el borde lo miraba su chica, su mujer, Hinata, completamente preocupada.

" _Naruto…"_ expresó mentalmente la chica, pues estaban a una enorme distancia el uno del otro.

-Hinata…- dijo en voz alta el chico. Pain notó que el muchacho se distrajo y miró hacia dónde miraba para encontrarse con tamaña sorpresa. Hinata estaba sana y salva y al parecer su herida estaba curada. Pain corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia la posición de la chica, subiendo por el acantilado con sus pies llenos de chakra para poder hacerlo.- Noo! Infeliz!

Naruto comenzó a dispararle, pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la peliazul desistió, si le daba a Hinata de accidente no se lo perdonaría jamás.

-Gasp!- Hinata quedó cara a cara con Pain.

-Duerme un poco Hinata.- expresó el hombre mientras le lanzaba una senbon tranquilizante en pleno cuello, y la chica cayó al suelo. Para sorpresa del pelinaranja, el cuerpo de la peliazul se trasformó en tronco.- ¿Qué?!

-Devuelvete al hoyo dónde perteneces!- Hinata lo atacó desde arriba y de un solo puñetazo lo hizo rodar por el acantilado de vuelta adónde estaba, en el suelo. Naruto, quién estaba aún parado en el borde del otro extremo miró impactado a Hinata.

 _"Cuento contigo, Naruto"_ Hinata lo miró llena de valor, una hermosa mirada que llenó de calidez y esperanza al rubio. El sólo saber que ella estaba bien, lo había tranquilizado y con esa mirada le pudo transmitir esas palabras de ánimo.

 _"Arigato… Hinata"_ Naruto le devolvió la misma mirada llena de determinación.

Pain salió de los escombros y miró hacia arriba. Naruto lo miraba desde el acantilado, pegado a éste con sus pies llenos de chakra.

-No hagas enojar a mi novia Pain, o te va a costar caro :P- se burló el rubio.

Pain lanzó una esfera hacia el borde del acantilado de Naruto, la cual explotó destrozando la mitad de éste.

-Woh woh!- Naruto comenzó a saltar los pedazos de roca para no morir aplastado por éstos.

 _"Rayos, estoy apenas! Debo terminar esta pelea rápido"_ pensó el rubio mientras se apoyaba en uno de los peñascos que caían. Finalmente aterrizó junto a éste y miró fijamente a Pain, quién lo miraba sin emoción alguna.

 _"Vaya que es fuerte, tengo que admitir que lo subestimé y mucho"_ admitió el pelinaranja sin apartarle la mirada al rubio.

-Creo que ya es hora de terminar con esto.- dijo Pain, ya cansado, estaba al límite y lo sabía.

-Me leíste el pensamiento.- dijo el rubio. Pain sacó una última varilla de su manga y comenzó a acercarse.

-Ya no te daré más oportunidades.- expresó el hombre mientras comenzaba a correr hacia Naruto.- Todo lo que resta es dejarte completamente incapacitado y que Tobi se haga cargo del resto!

-Aquí estaré! firme y de pie para enfrentarme al que sea!- Naruto se puso en pose de defensa.

Pain lo atacó con la varilla, Naruto lo esquivó y con su mano izquierda agarró la varilla de Pain para desestabilizarlo y le dio una fuerte patada para mandarlo directo hacia un peñasco quitándosela de las manos.

-Cabrón!- maldijo Pain mientras se ponía de pie.

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- Naruto invocó con lo último que le quedaba de chakra a dos clones a ambos lados de él.- Ahora!

Los clones lanzaron cada uno una bomba de humo a los pies de Naruto para que se perdiera por completo de la vista de Pain.

 _"Qué planea hacer?"_ en eso una fuma Shuriken bañada en chakra se dirigió hacia él. Pain saltó hacia arriba para esquivarlo, pero inmediatamente otra fuma shuriken también bañada en chakra se dirigió hacia él. _"Mierda!"_

 _"No podrás esquivarla!"_ analizó el rubio desde la nube de humo.

Pain alzó sus manos, no tenía opción! tendría que repelerla con su chakra. Ambos Narutos aparecieron por sus laterales, dispuestos a atacarlo, Pain en un microsegundo, desvió sus manos hacia los clones, haciéndolos desaparecer y no tuvo más opción que emanar chakra de su cuerpo para repeler la shuriken. El humo comenzó a disiparse y mientras Pain aterrizaba, Naruto simplemente lo miraba respirando agitado.

-*pant* se acabó Naruto.*pant*- expresó Pain exhausto al igual que el rubio. En eso, de los escombros salieron… por lo menos unos 20 Narutos.- Multiclones de sombra?!

Los Narutos iban a rematarlo, pero Pain, en su último esfuerzo alzó nuevamente sus manos para reperlos a todos y hacerlos desaparecer en el intertanto. Pain, nuevamente, desenfundó su arma y le disparó en el hombro a Naruto.

-Arrghh!- Naruto tuvo que detener la sangre que salía de su hombro colocando su mano.

-Naruto!- chilló Hinata desde arriba mientras veía todo.

-No eres más que una escoria, Naruto.- dijo Pain mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, quién estaba de rodillas deteniendo su hemorragia.- ¿De verdad crees que un mocoso como tú, puede contra mi? Soy un prodigio! Es por eso que tanta gente me busca para hacerle sus trabajitos. Yo nunca pierdo…

-Ughhh…

 _-Que te enseñe el rasegan?! Y tú como rayos sabes de su existencia?!- chilló Jiraiya cuando el rubio había prácticamente irrumpido en su casa mientras veía sus revistitas._

 _-Que importa! Enseñamelo viejo pervertido! Y… te regalaré una cosita suculenta…- Naruto le había robado una revista playboy a cierto padre de cierto amigo que tenía escondida en una cajita bajo el catre, y era de…_

 _-LA EDICIÓN DE COLECCIÓN?!- a Jiraiya le brillaron los ojitos.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?!_

 _-Naruto…- lo llamó su padre mientras desde la ambulancia le trataban sus heridas, había sido toda una aventura el rescate de Karito.- Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _-Ya viejo… no exageres.- dijo el rubio un poco apenado.- Era lo menos que podía hacer. Haría lo que fuese por mis amigos y lo sabes._

 _-Lo sé.- dijo melancólico su padre.- Has madurado hijo._

 _-Eh?_

 _-Debo admitir que estaba histérico con el plan de Shikamaru y Karito, el ver que te exponía tanto me dio mucha inseguridad, pero veo que… No debería preocuparme tanto ^^_

 _-Viejo…_

 _-Confió en ti, Naruto._

 _-Debo admitir, que esa pelea estuvo de madres.- dijo Kakashi mientras entraba a la enfermería del Instituto de Hombres, dónde Naruto estaba siendo atendido por Hinata luego de la pelea contra Kyo._

 _-Kakashi-sensei.- expresó anonadado el chico. Hinata fue por unas vendas y ambos hombres se quedaron solos.- Hehe, dí lo mejor, pero sé que aún me falta._

 _-Sí, pero… eso es por qué eres joven.- dijo despreocupado el peliplateado.-¿ Quieres que te diga lo que creo?_

 _Naruto lo miró curioso._

 _-Que creo que eres el único que podrá superar a Minato. ^^_

Naruto se puso de pie, con la fuerza de todas las personas que creían en él.

-Insistente…- Pain intentó apuntarlo, pero ya no podía más, sus piernas ya no resistieron y cayó de rodillas.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia Pain mientras que de su mano comenzó a emanar una bola de chakra celeste.

-No puede ser…- Pain quedó de piedra al ver aquella técnica.- Imposible!

-Para mí… nada es imposible!- Naruto saltó hacia el aire para impulsarse.- Rasengan!

Pain salió literalmente volando y quedó incrustado en medio del acantilado. Naruto cayó al suelo y vió como el cuerpo de Pain también caía al piso. El rubio se puso de pie apenas y comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre. Cuando llegó a su posición simplemente lo miró.

-Dime… ¿dónde está Orochimaru?- le habló el chico al sujeto. El hombre no le respondió. Naruto lo agarró de lo que le quedaba de capa.- Sé que no estás muerto, así que habla!

-No… lo haré…- le dijo Pain, Naruto lo soltó con rabia y le apuntó con su arma.

-Habla o te vuelo los sesos.- lo amenazó el rubio.

-Hazlo…- dijo Pain.- Matame Naruto… Sabes que no hablaré… no importa cuanto me torture la policía… perderán su tiempo… ya estoy acostumbrado al dolor…

Naruto simplemente lo apuntaba.

-No le debes nada! ¿No quieres redimirte?! Esta es tu oportunidad! Hazlo por tu familia! Los encontraremos y los salvaremos!- trató de convencerlo el rubio.

-Sí no me matas, te mataré yo a ti.- lo amenazó Pain.

Naruto lanzó su arma lejos, Pain lo miró confundido.

-No soy como tú, no mataré a un hombre que aún tiene esperanza.- dijo el rubio firmemente mientras le daba la espalda.- Tienes tiempo para pensar antes de que llegue la policía.

El rubio comenzó a alejarse de Pain, mientras que éste con lo último que le quedaba sacó una mini pistola que tenía guardada que contenía una sola bala. Apuntó al rubio mientras se alejaba.

-Sayonara, Naruto Uzumaki.- susurró Pain a punto de apretar el gatillo.

-No! Sayonara para ti, Nagato.- Pain solo alcanzó a ver a Minato vivito y coleando y todo se desvaneció, Minato le disparó en plena sien. Naruto al escuchar el disparo se volteó inmediatamente.

-Papá!- chilló el rubio entre impactado y feliz de que su padre siguiese vivo, luego vió el cuerpo sin vida de Pain.- pero…

Minato le apuntó con la vista hacia la mano de Pain. Naruto vió con horror la pequeña arma y comprendió todo.

-¿Por qué? Tenía opción de redimirse…- dijo apenado el muchacho.

-Simplemente se rindió de vivir, Naruto.- Minato se agachó hacia Pain para cerrarle los ojos.

-Papá.- Minato miró a su hijo.- ¿Tú lo conocías de antes?

Minato asintió.

-Oh cierto!- Naruto recordó.- Hay que decirle a la policía que el imbécil de Orochimaru tiene a su familia! Hay que salvarlos!

Naruto iba a salir corriendo, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Nagato no tiene familia, Naruto.- dijo su padre provocando que el rubio se detuviera y lo mirase extrañado.

-¿Nagato? ¿Ese es su nombre real?- preguntó curioso el rubio menor.

-Sí, Nagato Uzumaki…

-Na-nani?! Acaso es…?

-Es primo de Kushina, en segundo grado. Así como son tú y Karin. La madre de Nagato con la madre de Kushina eran primas hermanas así como lo son Kushina y la mamá de Karin.- explicó detalladamente Minato a su hijo a quién ya le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-No entiendo nada! El punto es que es familia!- se quejó el rubio.- pero por que dices…

-Cuando murieron los padres de Nagato, quedó huérfano e intentaron contactar al pariente más cercano que en ese instante era la madre de Kushina, ella sólo era una bebé cuando eso ocurrió por lo que no alcanzó a conocer a Nagato ya que él antes de que contactaran a mi suegra se escapó del orfanato junto a otros dos niños y vagaron por las calles de Amegakure. Jiraiya había ido para allá a visitar a un amigo y se encontró con éstos niños que intentaron robarle, pero los detuvo fácilmente y se compadeció de ellos, ya que trabajaban muy bien en equipo y los tomó de aprendices, les enseñó todo lo que sabía y se quedó un tiempo en Amegakure con ellos. Pasaron unos años, los niños ya sabían defenderse y ya estaban más grandes y decidió volver a Konoha. Después se enteró de que uno de ellos, Yahiko, había muerto, había sido esta famosa organización, Akatsuki, que estaban reclutando gente hábil y habían puesto el ojo en esos muchachos, en especial en Nagato que era demasiado hábil, el punto fue que obligaron a Nagato a matar a Yahiko y finalmente él y Konan se unieron a Akatsuki, por supuesto que Jiraiya se enteró de esto mucho después, ya que cuando se enteró que Nagato había asesinado a Yahiko y con Konan se habían unido a esa organización de asesinos se sintió muy mal, muy decepcionado. Cuando yo y los muchachos los contratamos para que asesinasen a Orochimaru lo conocí, y se hacía llamar Pain, cuando lo conocí vi algo familiar en él por lo que lo investigué y me encontré con la sorpresa que era pariente de tu madre. Yo… pequé de imprudente y le dije que sabía quién era y traté de aconsejarle que no siguiera con esto, que una vez que terminara el trabajo que le asigné que renunciara a Akatsuki que había un futuro mejor para él. Después me enteré que efectivamente Nagato junto a su compañera Konan habían abandonado la organización, me sentí feliz, pero lamentablemente no pude ubicarlo, se había literalmente esfumado de la faz de la tierra, y ahora… me lo vuelvo a encontrar aquí de nuevo…

-Si no lo volviste a ver, ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene familia?- preguntó Naruto.

-Cuando Kakashi me contó que Orochimaru había contratado a Akatsuki lo mandé a investigar quienes aún seguían en la organización y ahí supe que Nagato estaba otra vez en las andadas. Le pedí a Kakashi que investigara el por qué volvió, después con la información de Itachi y Kankuro pude atar los cabos.

-Y…

-Nagato efectivamente se casó y tuvo un pequeño, pero… volvió a repetirse la historia. Unos bandidos entraron a su casa y por supuesto Nagato los enfrentó, no tuvo problemas en derrotarlos, pero no se dio cuenta que se le había escapado uno y éste mismo, en desesperación, asesinó a su esposa y a su hijo frente a sus ojos. Nagato quedó tan shockeado que el tipo aprovechó la conmoción de él y escapó. Todo el dolor que había sentido por la muerte de sus padres volvió y se intensificó. Nagato no reaccionaba, fue internado en una clínica psiquiátrica incluso, pero una noche reaccionó y se escapó del lugar asesinando unos guardias en el camino. Sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, encontrar y asesinar de la manera más dolorosa al sujeto que le arrebató su razón de existir.

-y por esa razón volvió a Akatsuki.- razonó Naruto.

-Sí, para encontrarlo.

-Y lo hizo?

-Sí… gracias a la información que pudo reunir por pertenecer a Akatsuki encontró al sujeto, ya habían pasado algunos años por supuesto y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con un hombre de familia totalmente redimido, había estado en la cárcel, pero salió por buena conducta, estaba muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

Naruto sólo agachó la cabeza ya sabía lo que se venía.

-Nagato entró a su casa de la misma forma en que él y sus secuaces lo hicieron en la suya, se enfrentó a él, lo torturó de la manera más fría que te puedas imaginar. La esposa y el pequeño habían escapado, pero al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su padre el niño volvió para salvarlo. Era un pequeño de 5 años de la misma edad del pequeño que tenía Nagato. Se interpuso entre Nagato y su padre para que no lo siguiera torturando. Nagato a sangre fría tomo al niño del cuello y lo alzó en el aire para comenzar a estrangularlo, el hombre le rogaba que no lo matara que hiciese lo que quisiera con él, pero que no matara al niño. Nagato no lo escuchaba y entonces la esposa intentó salvar a su hijo lanzándose encima de Nagato, quién la mandó a volar y le voló los sesos de un solo balazo. El pequeño lloraba al ver a su madre caer al piso y luego miró aterrado a Nagato quién sacó una ninjato y atravesó al pequeño enfrente de su padre.

-Y después lo mató a él?

-No, lo dejó vivo, sin piernas ni manos, pero vivo para que sintiera su dolor hasta que muriera por causas naturales.- terminó de relatar Minato.

-Que historia más horrible.- dijo Naruto mirando a Nagato.- Sólo fue una víctima de su propio dolor.

-No soportó todos los pecados que había cometido y creyó que las segundas oportunidades no existían, sólo quería que lo asesinaras Naruto.

-Eh?

-Nagato era un hombre extremadamente inteligente, era mucho más fuerte que Orochimaru eso te lo puedo asegurar, si hubiese querido matarlo te aseguro que lo habría hecho. Aprovechó todo este alboroto para enfrentarme, pero al ver que yo no lo mataría se enfocó en ti, por eso te hizo sufrir tanto en esta pelea. Para ponerte en un estado de tanta furia al punto de querer matarlo y tal parece que lo logró por un momento.

Naruto se sintió mal por haber siquiera pensado en querer matar a alguien.

-Pero al menos no lo logró ^^.- dijo contento Minato sonriéndole a su hijo.- Pudiste sobreponerte al dolor e hiciste lo correcto, estoy orgulloso de ti, Naruto.

-Hehe, gracias viejo.- en eso el rubio cayó en la cuenta de algo.- Espera un momento… ¿Cómo mierda estas vivo?! Yo vi cuando te disparó!

-Ah bueno… sólo me rozó la bala, pero quise hacerle creer que me había matado :P

-Y ESPERASTE HASTA AHORA PARA MANIFESTARTE?!- Chilló el rubio.

-Hmmm, creo que me quedé dormido un ratito…

-VIEJO DE-

-Naruto!- Hinata había logrado llegar a su posición.

-Hinata!- chilló el rubio feliz mientras corría a abrazar a su novia.- Wow! Eso fue increíble cuando fue que…

Pero Hinata lo acalló con su dedo.

-Cierra la boca y besame tontito.- Hinata lo agarró de su chaqueta y le dio un dulce beso que Naruto por supuesto que correspondió feliz.

000

-Ya veo… con que eso fue lo que pasó.- Kakashi miraba a Minato muy campante mientras leía con el ojito que le quedaba su adorado "Icha Icha". Aún seguía en el hospital.

-Te ves terrible lo sabías.- bromeó Minato.

-Hmm, un ojo más un ojo menos que más da ^.

-¿Cómo que "qué más da", Kakashi-sensei?! Ahora va a ser tuerto toda la vida!- chilló el rubio menor que también estaba allí.

-Naruto, más respeto por favor!- lo regañó Minato.

-Lo siento…

-Descuida, Naruto.- dijo Kakashi contento.- Lo importante es que estoy con vida ^

-Uy, al menos Kakashi-sensei está de buen humor.- dijo cierta castaña que venía entrando a la habitación de Kakashi junto a Sai y Sakura que la regañaban por no guardar reposo.

-Si te llegas a quejar por tus putas costillas Karito te las golpeo!- bramó la pelirrosa molesta.

-Que hay Kakashi-sensei!- saludó la castaña al peliplateado, también estaba internada en el hospital por sus costillitas, ahora si que las tenía rotas XD.

-Buenos días Karito, Sakura y…- Kakashi no reconoció al otro joven.

-Ese es Sai, Kakashi-sensei, es un compañero de instituto.- explicó Naruto.- Vive con Karito.

-eh?- el ojito de Kakashi se abrió de par en par.

-Es el sobrino de Yamato-sensei.- explicó la castaña.

-Ahh ya veo…

-Gusto en conocerlo, Kakashi-sensei.- Sai hizo una pequeña reverencia. Kakashi agachó la cabeza en respuesta.

-Ya le contó todo a Kakashi-sensei?- Karito se dirigió a Minato. Éste asintió.- ¿Y que opina, Kakashi-sensei? Hablé hace poco con Kankuro y me dice que los sujetos que pudimos arrestar no tienen idea de nada, sólo seguían órdenes directas de Pain, no se involucraron con Orochimaru.

-Estamos nuevamente en cero.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros el peliplateado.- Con Pain muerto y Konan quién sabe dónde, no podemos hacer nada.

-Tsk.- bufó Karito molesta.

-Aunque…- Kakashi miró con su ojito a Naruto.- Más me interesa tu progreso, me parece increíble que derrotaras a Pain.

-Tenía que hacerlo, por Hinata, y por todo lo que hizo.- respondió apenado el rubio.

-Bueno… supongo que cuando salga de aquí tendremos trabajo que hacer tú y yo ^

-Eh?- Naruto lo miró sin comprender.- que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues verás- pero Kakashi no pudo seguir ya que se abrió la puerta.

-Kakashi-sensei! Que onda!- chilló feliz Kenjiro con su hombro todo vendado.

-Kenjiro! Al menos deberías tocar primero! Y GUARDAR REPOSO QUE ES LO FUNDAMENTAL!- Chilló Ino quién lo venía siguiendo junto a Shikamaru y Choji.

-Mismo equipo mismas mañas parece ¬¬ - dijo Sakura mirando acusadoramente a Karito.

-Buenas!- saludó cortésmente Choji.

-Que hay! Sai! Sakura! No los había visto.- saludó el Nara.

-Hola!- saludó Sai.

-Hola Shika ;)- saludó coqueta Sakura. Karito la miró con mala cara.- ¿Qué?! ¿Qué hice ahora?!

-*sigh* nada… auch.- Karito se sobó sus costillitas, ahora Sakura la miró con mala cara.- ¿Qué?! ¿Qué hice ahora?!

-aish!- gruñó Sakura, luego sintió como alguien le picaba el brazo. Era Ino, quién tímidamente le dijo que se acercara para susurrarle. Sakura la miró algo crispada, pero cautamente acercó su oreja.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Quién es ese chico tan atractivo?- susurró casi inaudible la rubia, refiriéndose a Sai.- Me recuerda a Sasuke ^^

-¿QUE?!- Chilló Sakura. Todos la quedaron mirando, unos con miedo otros con cara de "¿Qué rayos?" Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron totalmente rojas.- Ahaha disculpen!

Agarró a Ino del brazo y se la llevó a un rincón.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal blasfemia?! No se parecen en nada! Nada!- susurró histérica la Haruno.- Es un completo idiota!

 _"Dices que es un completo idiota cuando casi te lo tiraste la otra vez… *sigh* quién la entiende…"_ pensó Karito mirando al par.

Shikamaru se acercó sigilosamente a Naruto mientras las chicas cuchicheaban en el rincón.

-Supe lo que pasó con Pain.- le susurró el Nara.- Si necesitas hablar no dudes en pedírmelo.

-Gracias, Shikamaru.- dijo el rubio agradecido. Luego miró su pierna que sólo estaba con una venda.- ¿Pero cómo…?

-Hm?- Shikamaru miró hacia dónde veía Naruto.- Ah esto? Bueno verás…

FLASHBACK

-No debería hacer esto, pero sinceramente ustedes dos me sirven afuera que encerrados aquí.- dijo Tsunade con unos vasitos con un líquido extraño, se los pasó a Karito y Shikamaru. Ambos miraron su contenido con desconfianza.- No me pregunten que tiene porque no se los diré. Sólo les puedo decir que les regenerará los huesos más rápido y podrán irse de alta mañana.

Karito olió el vaso y casi vomita. Shikamaru no confiaba en aquel líquido verde que parecía moco y más encima con burbujitas. Miró a su amiga.

-Damas primero.- trató de zafarse el Nara.

-Ni lo sueñes, se caballero y cae tú primero.- le alegó su amiga.

-Mendokusei…- Shikamaru simplemente se lo zampó de una. Karito lo miró fijamente para ver que ocurría.- Ugh…

Los ojos de Shikamaru se convirtieron literalmente en unos remolinos y cayó inconsciente en la cama. La cara de Karito se puso totalmente azul.

-Oh sí, se me olvidó decirles.- acotó Tsunade.- No muchos lo resisten así que lo más probable es que caigan inconscientes, pero el lado bueno es que guardará reposo hasta mañana y estará como nuevo ^^

Karito le devolvió el vaso a Tsunade.

-Paso. Prefiero el método convencional.- dijo Karito aterrada. Tsunade la miró no muy convencida.- ¿Con Shikamaru basta no? No me necesitas ^^

-*sigh* siempre pasándote de lista.- suspiró la rubia.- Como quieras, adiós.

-Eh… Tsunade-sama…- La rubia la miró de reojo mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta.- ¿Qué hago con Shikamaru?

La chica apuntó a su inconsciente amigo, quién yacía encima de su cama.

-Tu problema ;)- Tsunade le sonrió maliciosamente y salió por la puerta.

-Tsumaranai…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Sí, creo que se me rompió otra costilla, más cuando te arrastré a tu habitación.- se quejó la Sarutobi uniéndose a la conversación.

Naruto y Shikamaru sólo se rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué están todos aquí?- le dijo Kakashi a Minato, quién estaba sentado en su cama.- Esta no es la sala de espera, si Tsunade los pilla de seguro los tira a todos por la ventana.

-Cierto.- dijo el rubio con algo de escalofrío.- Naruto, ya te dieron de alta, ¿por qué no te adelantas con los chicos a Yakinuku Q? Yo iré en un rato más.

-Yay! Barbacoa!- chilló Choji feliz.

-Yo voy!- saltó feliz Ino.

 _"Me sentaré al lado de Sai-kun!"_ pensó la rubia mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

-No se preocupen por la cuenta, yo invito.- dijo Minato cuando Naruto comenzó a mirarse los bolsillos.

-Hehe, gracias viejo!- agradeció el rubio y su bolsillo, en eso cayó en la cuenta de algo.- Oh cierto! ¿Kakashi-sensei iba a decirme algo? ¿Qué era?

-Oh cierto…- dijo despreocupado el hombre.- Bueno, será para más tarde.

-¿Más tarde?!- chilló curioso el rubio.- Pero quiero saberlo ahora!

-De todas maneras no podemos hacer nada mientras siga en el hospital.- dijo Kakashi mientras volvía a su lectura.- Despreocupate, Naruto.

 _"Viejo maldito! Ahora me va a dejar con la curiosidad Dattebayo!"_

 ** _ufff qué manera de escribir por Dios, creo que este ha Sido el más largo haha, todos salieron sanitos y salvos de la pelea, excepto Kakashi y su ojito, pero es lo de menos haha_**

 ** _Lola, subí el capi, dos días después, pero lo subí, hahaha, ya Haste una idea del enredo q pasará._**

 ** _Shirae, y nuestra sexy rubia pateó el trasero de Konan, bien digna, cómo es nuestra rubia de Suna. Ay si se hasta a mí me dolieron las tripas el momento Naruhina, hahahaha._**

 ** _Terminando el capítulo siguiente, ahora falta el proceso de edición hahaha._**

 ** _Felices fiestas patrias!_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos, byebye_**


	137. Capítulo 137: Magic Shikamaru

**Okis... Ya se lo que están pensando y si... Es lo que están pensando, sinceramente nunca había visto esta peli, pero haciendo zapping me la encontré y mi mente cartucha ( ahahah sí claro cartucha, Muahahaha) quedó hecha puré XD. Nah hablando en serio mientras la veía saltó Shikamaru a mi mente y justo las estrellas se alinearon para que se me ocurriera la manera perfecta de que nuestro vago sexy le pagará el favor a Temari, tenía pensado el típico lemon, pero aproveche mi mente hecha puré más Shikamaru más lemon + todos los fics de Kari, Lirio, Karma, etc etc y me salió esto ahahah, ya sin más preámbulos enjoy! Al igual que lo hice yo al escribirlo XD.**

 **Está demás decir, pero lo digo igual ADVERTENCIA AVISO DE LEMON! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 137: Magic Shikamaru.**

 **-** Apúrate, Sakura-chan!- la llamaba Naruto a la pelirrosa para que se sentara a la mesa y comenzaran a comer. Estaban en Yakiniku Q, listos para darse un festín de barbacoa, estaban Naruto, Choji, Sakura, Ino y Sai, Karito y Kenjiro aún no estaban de alta por lo que tuvieron que quedarse en el hospital, además que Kyo, al llegar, prácticamente los sacó de las orejas de la habitación de Kakashi para que fueran a descansar. Aunque… cierto pelinegro faltaba…- Oigan! ¿Y Shikamaru?

-Dijo que tenía que ir a su casa, ya que Yoshino-san le dijo que apenas lo dieran de alta se fuera a su casa a guardar reposo, ya que sabe que con nosotros no lo hará :P.- explicó Choji.

\- Definitivamente Yoshino-san no desperdicia ninguna oportunidad para pasar tiempo con él. -dijo Ino mientras comenzaba a sacar unos trozitos de carne y se los pasaba a Sai.- Que dulce de su parte.

 _"No escuchó mi advertencia"_ pensó Sakura viendo las intenciones de Ino.

-Bien! Pido su parte!- se adelantó Choji inmediatamente para comerse la ración de Shikamaru.

-Chouji!- lo regañó Ino.- Compórtate ante Sai-kun!

-O… lo siento…- se disculpó el Akimichi mientras le corría la baba viendo esos deliciosos trozitos de bistec.

-No te preocupes Choji, ya todos sabemos que te gusta comer como marran- pero Sai no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naruto le tapó la boca.

\- que te pasa? Acaso quieres morir?- le susurró el rubio histérico.

-hm? Pasa algo?- pregunto curioso Choji.

-Nada nada Choji, tranquilo!

Ino ni ahí con la escena solo miraba babosa a Sai.

 _"*Suspiro* ya la perdimos..."_ pensó la Haruno sintiendo pena por Ino.

000

-¿Se puede saber qué tipo de entrenamiento le quieres dar a Naruto, Kakashi?- preguntó Minato una vez que se habían ido los chicos. Aunque tenía una sospecha de lo que tramaba el peliplateado. Kakashi no respondió, por lo que el rubio se respondió solo.- Tsunade se enfadará si lo haces, a mi me prohibió enseñársela, es por eso que nunca lo he hecho.

-Bueno, pero a mí nunca me ha dicho nada así que…- se sacó el pillo Kakashi.

-Esa técnica es peligrosa Kakashi, es de doble filo y lo sabes, es por eso que no opuse resistencia cuando Tsunade me pidió que nunca se la enseñara a Naruto.

-Los enemigos cada vez están más fuertes Minato.- dijo Kakashi seriamente.- Naruto apenas pudo con Pain, ¿crees que tendrá una oportunidad con el sujeto enmascarado?

Minato lo miró de reojo preocupado.

-Sabes que es su presa y no creo que te tenga que decir que el próximo será él, y por supuesto eso nos llevará a enfrentarnos a ese sujeto, en especial Naruto.- explicó Kakashi. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a cierto pelinegro que "supuestamente" se había ido a casa de su madre.

-No tienen por qué dejarme fuera.- dijo el Nara mientras entraba a la habitación.- Yo también estoy interesado en saber los próximos movimientos de Akatsuki.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio.

-¿Creen que Naruto esté bien?- preguntó el muchacho.- después de todo… él es el que sigue.

-Naruto no tiene oportunidad alguna con el que vendrá a atraparlo.- le dijo Kakashi a Shikamaru sin tapujos.

-¿Es más fuerte que Pain?- dijo alguien desde la puerta. Todos voltearon para ver a la Sarutobi cerrándola tras de sí, en eso regañó al Nara.- No sabía que tenías cola Shikamaru, andas un poco distraído "últimamente"…

Shikamaru gruñó por olvidar el pequeño detalle de cerrar la puerta.- ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación descansando? ¿y como te escapaste de Kyo?

-Hmm… digamos que "el tocador de damas" funciona para todo.- dijo divertida la chica, en eso sus ojos índigos se posaron en el ojo de Kakashi esperando su respuesta. Shikamaru también lo miró.

-Sí… es más fuerte que Pain… y por mucho…- respondió seriamente el peliplateado.

000

-Um… Sai-kun.- le llamó la atención la rubia, el pelinegro la miró curioso.- Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Yo soy Ino, Ino Yamanaka, encantada de conocerte! :3

Sai la miró de pies a cabeza, y comenzó a recordar cuando conoció a Sakura y que lo quería literalmente matar por ser... Sincero en cuanto a su anatomía.

 _"Si usas simplemente las características de una chica para un apodo, se enojan."_ Analizó Sai, " _Talvez si intento lo contrario, no pasará eso."_

 _"No lo hagas, Sai…"_ pensó empáticamente la pelirrosa al ver como se le saldría alguna desubicadez con Ino y terminaría en el hospital junto a Karito y Kenjiro.

 _Inner Sakura: Hazlo Sai! DALE SU MERECIDO A ESA PUERCA!_

Naruto estaba tan tenso que no podía comer, era tan obvio! 100% de que diría alguna estupidez.

-Mucho gusto, um…- Sai comenzó a pensar.- um… preciosa.

Ino abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron carmín por el piropo. No pudo evitar avergonzarse y bajar la cabeza cual tímida adolescente.

-uff.- Naruto suspiró. Luego sintió un chakra asesino inundar el lugar, miró hacia la posición de Sakura y casi le da un paro cardíaco. La pelirrosa estaba echando chispas por su cuerpo literalmente.

-¿Por qué INO SÍ ES PRECIOSA?!- Chilló furiosa la pelirrosa levantándose de la mesa.

-De…detente Sakura-chan!- Naruto intentó tranquilizarla… grave error…

Lo último que vió antes de que todo se tornara oscuro fue la pared…

000

Shikamaru y Karito habían salido de la habitación de Kakashi y ahora la Sarutobi se dirigía hacia su habitación, pero vió que Shikamaru no se movió de su lugar sino que miró su celular.

-¿No vas a Yakiniku Q con los chicos?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Um… no, no tengo hambre.- dijo el Nara haciéndose el desentendido.

-Bien, entonces acompañame a mi habitación, así no me aburro, podríamos jugar una partida, tengo el tablero.

-Hmm, quizás más tarde.- dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado.

-Te vi algo apurado al final de la conversación, ¿tienes algo importante que hacer?- esto lo decía porque había notado a su amigo algo "ansioso" y mirando el celular constantemente.

Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco y cuando iba a responderle a su amiga…

-Shikamaru! ¿Hasta a que hora me vas a hacer esperar?- Temari apareció de repente algo molesta.

-Umm, perdón, ya voy!- dijo el chico nervioso mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su chica mirando a Karito de reojo.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós Karito, cuídate nos vemos!- Temari se despidió de su amiga. Karito solo asintió mientras veía a la pareja desaparecer en una esquina.

-No sé ni para que pregunto si es tan obvio…- suspiró la castaña mientras se devolvía a su habitación.- Tsumaranai…

000

Temari estaba ansiosa, supuestamente Shikamaru le había dicho que le tenía una "sorpresa" en pago por sus servicios de heroína. Antes de entar al departamento del chico, éste le puso una venda en los ojos. Bien, Temari tenía que admitir que esto la puso extremadamente curiosa. Entraron al departamento y Shikamaru sin soltar por ningún momento la mano de Temari la guió por el lugar para que no se tropezara o algo. La rubia sintió que la sentaba en una silla y que el pelinegro le soltaba la mano y se alejaba.

-Bien, puedes quitarte la venda.- le dijo el muchacho en un tono sensual que hizo que a Temari se le erizara la piel. Se sacó la venda y lo vió enfrente de ella… totalmente normal. La chica lo miró alzando una ceja y Shikamaru se echó a reír.- Ansiosa…

El pelinegro agarró su control remoto y prendió el equipo para que comenzara a sonar música y ni cresta idea de como lo hizo, pero del techo salió una esfera de colores. Ok… Temari se sorprendió un poco, como con dos movimientos el lugar ya parecía un burdel!. Miró a su hombre quién comenzó a acercársele.

-¿Estas lista?- le preguntó su macho.

-Más te vale que comiences ahora!- le exigió su rubia. Quería verlo! Estaba endemoniadamente ansiosa y para que no decirlo, excitada! Y casi se le salieron los ojos cuando Shikamaru comenzó a bailarle sensualmente.

" _Oh por Kami!"_ Temari ni loca lo iba a decir en voz alta, solo mantuvo su mejor cara de poker. O lo intentaba… _"Cuando aprendió a mover las caderas asi?!" O.O_

Mientras le hacía su performance comenzó a acercársele para agarrarla de los hombros y comenzar a menearle el cuerpo. A esa distancia Ínfima, Temari tuvo unas ganas enormes de tirársele encima, pero cuando el muchacho se subió encima de la silla para quedar más pegadito a ella casi se desmaya. Shikamaru apoyado de los bordes de la silla se levantó para quedar erguido mientras le daba una excelente vista de su miembro a Temari.

" _Mierda! Se lo quiero morder! Aguanta Temari! AGUANTA!"_ Temari contaba hasta 10, tenía que contar hasta 10!

Afortunadamente, Shikamaru tuvo piedad de ella y saltó hacia atrás para bajarse de la silla y alejarse un poco. Temari no alcanzó ni a suspirar de alivio cuando el Nara le hizo una pirueta hacia atrás y quedó sentado a horcajadas de ella dándole la espalda y mostrándole la retaguardia.

" _Esto es un maldito sueño! tiene que serlo… O.O"_

Sus intimidades quedaron rozándose y el Nara comenzó a menear la pelvis para que se rozaran aún más.

" _Maldita sea…"_ Temari se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no sucumbir.

Lo iba a agarrar de las nalgas, pero el Nara se levantó antes de que lo hiciera y ahora se giró para mirarla. Temari lo miró fijo a sus ojos, expectante de su siguiente movimiento. El pelinegro se sentó encima de ella y comenzó a menearle la pelvis, provocando la locura en la rubia.

" _No aguantaré, no aguantaré… AGUANTA!"_ Temari estaba teniendo una batalla a muerte con su líbido que lo único que quería era comerse a ese sensual hombre.

Shikamaru se hizo hacia atrás y apoyó sus manos en el suelo luego alzó sus piernas a la cabeza de Temari para empujarla hacia su miembro y comenzar a tentarla más descaradamente.

" _Hijo de…"_ Temari alzó la cabeza, aún le quedaba orgullo y algo de neuronas, no sucumbiría. Shikamaru le sonrió burlón y antes de que la rubia reaccionara el chico se levantó, la tomó con silla y todo y la puso en el suelo con el respaldo pegado a éste.

Temari lo miró expectante, Shikamaru le pasó por encima y desde el otro lado comenzó a acercársele gateando. En un movimiento rápido, se irguió y se deslizó hacia ella mientras se sacaba su polera quedando, de rodillas, encima de la cabeza de Temari. La rubia jamás pensó que en su vida tendría una tan amplia vista de la entrepierna de su hombre.

Shikamaru arrojó su polera hacia la oscuridad y agarró el borde de la silla de Temari y la deslizó por debajo de él mientras le acercaba su pelvis hacia su cara.

La rubia sin ceder desvió la mirada y el Nara al notar el accionar de su rubia decidió tomar medidas más extremas. La agarró de sus sensuales piernas y la tomó por el revés quedando en un literal 69.

" _Como mierda se le ocurren estas ideas?!"_ Ahora Temari tenía en plena cara el miembro ya bien erecto de su macho. No sabía si sentir alivio o ansias de que aún ese manjar estuviera cubierto por esos pantalones. Aunque aún así...

Temari se lamió los labios y de repente todo le dio vueltas ya que su hombre la volteó para quedar frente a frente. La miró con su sensual mirada penetrante, provocando que Temari tragara saliva, con qué le saldría ahora… La apoyó en el piso y la volteó para que su trasero quedara rozando su miembro. La empujó para que la rubia quedara con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y comenzó a hacer como si la penetrara por detrás. Temari tuvo que comenzar a respirar profundo. Su líbido subía y subía con cada accionar del Nara, si su objetivo era volverla loca lo estaba logrando con creces!

En eso el chico dejó de atacar el trasero de la rubia y se puso frente a ella para tomarla delicadamente del mentón y erguirla. Temari estaba literalmente paralizada, no movía ningún músculo. Shikamaru la tomó delicadamente de su cintura para acercarla a él y comenzar a descender juntos hacia el suelo. La depositó en éste sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Temari estaba sinceramente, como hipnotizada. Shikamaru comenzó a deslizar su mano desde la mejilla de su mujer pasando por sus senos, su cintura, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, que solo rozó ligeramente, para tentarla. Se puso de pie, y nuevamente se colocó encima de ella estilo 69.

" _Juro que si sigue haciendo esto se lo voy a morder! Maldito vago!"_ Temari ya estaba respirando agitado, estaba demasiado excitada. Pero la pobre rubia no pudo seguir ni pensando ya que el pelinegro en un rápido movimiento la giró y luego la dio vuelta quedando boca abajo y él encima de ella. La agarró con ligera fuerza del cabello, para erguirla un poco y comenzar a atacar su cuello.

-Ahh.- no pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido, mientras el Nara nuevamente comenzaba a menearle la cadera por detrás como si se la quisiese follar del bueno.- Shikamaru…

El líbido del chico también comenzó a subírsele, tenerla así de sumisa lo excitaba de una manera exorbitante. La giró bruscamente para que quedaran de frente y alzó sus piernas para ponerlas detrás de su cuello y comenzó a follarla encima de la ropa.

" _Mi maldito vago sexy! Hazme lo que quieras maldita sea!"_ ya no pudo aguantar más, ya estaba a su merced…

Shikamaru detuvo su accionar, se irguió y la agarró de las piernas arrastrándola un poco por el suelo, girándola y sentándola encima de él dándole la espalda. Ya podía sentir en su entrepierna el erecto miembro de su hombre en su totalidad incluso por encima de la maldita ropa.

El Nara apoyó sus manos en el suelo detrás de él y comenzó a embestir a Temari desde abajo, provocando que la chica brincara con cada embestida. Shikamaru la empujó por detrás para que su cabeza quedara en el suelo y los giró a ambos quedando nuevamente en el 69. Nuevamente comenzó a menearle su prominente miembro en la cara a su mujer, quién ya no soportaba más. Se lo intentó morder, pero el Nara fue más rápido y se deslizó hacia atrás. Nuevamente se levantó, se colocó encima de Temari y la tomó de las manos para erguirla a la altura de su cadera. La rubia lo miró traviesa y prácticamente le destrozó el pantalón. Lamió sus labios al ver ese suculento manjar tan enorme por debajo de ese maldito boxer. Se lo iba a sacar, pero su macho la tomó en brazos, la acorraló en la pared y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

" _Oh por Kami…"_ Temari estaba endemoniadamente extasiada. No aguantó y se derramó entera, trató de ahogar ese pequeño orgasmo, pero Shikamaru lo oyó perfectamente. Misión cumplida. La muchacha respiraba agitado y el chico la bajó con delicadeza hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué le pareció princesa?- le dijo el Nara al oído. Temari lo miró coqueta y colocó sus brazos en su cuello para darle un beso.

-Me doy por pagada.- dijo sensualmente la chica. Shikamaru le sonrió luego miró el desastre de living.

-Bien, vamos a tener que ordenar antes de que llegu- pero el Nara no pudo seguir hablando ya que su rubia lo agarró bruscamente y lo acorraló en la pared.

-No me pienso ir de aquí hasta que me hagas ver estrellas, Nara!- le dijo la rubia autoritariamente mirándolo con un ardiente deseo.

-Pero Tema- La rubia comenzó literalmente a devorárselo contagiando a su hombre con ese ardiente deseo. Terminaron en la habitación del Nara y la rubia se deshizo de su propia ropa y de ese maldito bóxer y comenzó a poseerlo por completo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto, Lee, Shiho y Karin volvieron de su salida. Shikamaru le había rogado a Naruto que se los llevase a otro lado, pero ya eran las 2:00 AM tampoco hacía milagros, además esperaba que a esa hora ya le habría "pagado" a Temari, pero al ver que el living parecía un burdel se dio cuenta que aún no era así.

Lee, Shiho y Karin quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco miraron a Naruto por instinto y éste les sonrió nervioso, luego escucharon los gemidos de Shikamaru y Temari en la habitación del pelinegro y lo miraron más feo.

-Ya ya.- se defendió el rubio.- están en su pieza y quedamos de acuerdo que nuestras piezas son territorio sagrado, asi que puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Sí, pero el living es distinto Naruto!- dijo Lee molesto. Mientras Naruto lo chistaba.

-Shhh, que me va a matar por no haberlos entretenido más tiempo.

-Yo tengo sueño y me voy a dormir, que se folle a todas las que quiera mientras no sea en el baño.- dijo Karin poniendose sus audifonos y caminando hacia su pieza.

Lee, Naruto y Shiho hicieron lo mismo, aunque la rubia no pudo evitar, al pasar por la habitación del Nara, mirar de reojo, ya que la puerta estaba semiabierta. Pudo ver la esbelta figura de Temari encima del Nara suspirando en placer mientras le hacía el amor. Shiho se puso roja de la vergüenza y de verdad que sintió ganas de que se detuvieran, después de todo muy pieza suya sería, pero era falta de respeto a sus compañeros. Lee que se había devuelto le llamó la atención colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Vamos a dormir, Shiho.- susurró el joven profesor. La rubia asintió y ambos se metieron en sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del Nara, la rubia ya estaba llegando al cielo.

-Penetrame más fuerte Shikamaru! Ya llego!- le exigió la rubia a su hombre, quién obediente la agarró firmemente de las caderas y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza como si quisiera llegar a lo más profundo de ella.- Ahhh

Temari sintió la descarga en su bajo vientre, alzó la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su espalda y dándole al Nara nada más que una hermosa vista de sus pechos. Ella misma agarró la cadera de su hombre para hacer más presión cosa que sorprendió a Shikamaru quién en su última embestida tocó el cielo, pero lo que lo dejó totalmente idiotizado fue el gemido de Temari.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fue el sonido más extasiante que pudo oír en su vida, estaba tan idiotizado por ese canto de sirena que ni se dio cuenta cuando se derramó por completo en ella. La miró como imbécil, miró como sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras la rubia acompasaba su respiración, había sido el orgasmo de su vida, era tanto el éxtasis acumulado desde la performance de su novio que se le hizo imposible aguantar más. En eso, la rubia dejó de mirar el techo y cruzó su mirada con la asombrada cara de su hombre, quién la miraba como si no creyera la cosa. La rubia le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a él para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, era lo único casto que se le podía llamar después de todas la acciones pecaminosas ocurridas aquella noche.

-Ahora sí me doy totalmente por pagada, mi semental.- le dijo Temari sensualmente al oído a su hombre. Shikamaru le sonrió de lado mientras la miraba.

-Ven, vamos a dormir, ha sido una noche larga.- dijo el muchacho mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Hmp.- la chica le hizo un puchero lo cual hizo que Shikamaru tragara saliva, era imposible que después de ese tremendo orgasmo quisiera más!

-Temari por favor, ya no puedo- intentó convencerla el Nara, pero la rubia lo acalló con su dedo índice.

-Calma vago, esta vez te daré en el gusto, estoy exhausta ;)- dijo la rubia mientras se salía de él y se acurrucaba a su lado. Shikamaru la abrazó y la cubrió con su sábana mientras el sueño los vencía a ambos.

Por su parte, Karin estaba Z, ya que gracias a sus audífonos no escuchó absolutamente nada, no así la pobre de Shiho, quién estaba con su almohada cubriéndole toda la cara y aún así ese grito de la rubia de Suna no pudo evitar oírlo, por lo que nuevamente se puso a contar ovejas, y en lo que respecta a cierto par…

Naruto y Lee estaban literalmente con unas enormes pepas en los ojos, jamás en la vida creyeron que tal sonido existiese, habían presenciado, bueno más bien oído, el sonido puro del orgasmo femenino en persona. Aunque el gemido celestial de Temari fue lo de menos, lo que destruyó el miembro del par de pervertidos fue el imaginarse a sus propias diosas emitiendo ese extasiante sonido.

" _Debo sacarle uno de esos!"_ pensaron colectivamente el par. En eso miraron sus sábanas y un enorme bulto amenazaba con derramarse.

-Argh, no puede ser!- susurró Lee mientras se ponía de pie.

-Soy un pervertido de mierda, dattebayo!- se quejaba Naruto mientras llegaba a su puerta. Ambos giraron el pomo y salieron con dirección al baño, pero al percatarse de la presencia del otro volvieron como bala a sus propias habitaciones.

-Naruto/Lee!- chillaron ambos a la vez.

-Para variar quieres ir al baño, pues ve!- le ordenó el joven profesor.

-Nah! No te preocupes, puedo esperar parece que a ti te urge, ve tú!- intentó convencerlo el rubio, ni loco le mostraba el monte fuji que tenía en sus pantalones, de seguro lo regañaría.

-No te preocupes, ve, en serio.

-No ve tú!

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Argh vete al diablo!- ambos se metieron en sus piezas y cerraron la puerta. Apoyaron la oreja para oír si el otro salía. Pasaron 5 minutos y no pasaba nada. Salieron de nuevo y otra vez se devolvieron. Estuvieron haciendo show por lo menos un minuto hasta que se hartaron.

" _Bien, tendré que tranquilizarme solo"_ se quejó Lee mientras se tiraba en la cama mirando el techo y comenzó a imaginar cualquier cosa, desde exámenes, hasta conejitos saltando. Lamentablemente, una sexy castaña se coló en sus pensamientos y le hizo recordar la primera vez que le hizo una felación, fue la sensación más extasiante de su vida, el sentir la boca de Karito en su pene había sido casi una experiencia religiosa, que rayos! Fue mejor que eso! Lamentablemente el pensar en eso no lo calmó para nada, al contrario lo erectó más.

-*sigh* mendokusei…- se lamentó el joven profesor.

Naruto por su parte se tiró de bruces en su cama cabreado por no poder ir a masturbarse, segundo grave error del día… lo único que sintió antes de perder la cabeza fue un horrible sonido en sus pantalones.

Crack!

-WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

000

Sakura esperaba ansiosa afuera de la habitación de Kenjiro, podía oír sus risas, él estaba ahí, su Sasuke, el amor de su vida, por el que daría lo que fuese.

FLASHBACK

Una vez que Naruto casi le saca la madre a Hiashi por no haber podido proteger a Hinata del ataque de Pain a Senju, Sasuke, como siempre, tuvo que tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su impulsivo amigo, pero había algo que lo tenía totalmente intranquilo, ella no estaba! Por ninguna parte! La había buscado con la mirada y no pudo evitar entrar corriendo al gimnasio, pero ni señales de ella. Se encontró con Ino y le preguntó por ella, pero la rubia no tenía idea. Cuando Sasuke ya se estaba desesperando la vió. Había llegado junto con Gaara y Matsuri. Se veía algo desaliñada y llena de tierra, era obvio que había estado luchando. No lo había visto aún, por lo que se acercó a ella sigilosamente, mientras la pelirrosa se enteraba de la situación.

-No puede ser! Hinata!- Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Sakura!- la llamó Sasuke. La pelirrosa se volteó sorprendida de verlo allí.

-Sasuke! Que haces aqu- pero la muchacha no pudo seguir hablando ya que el pelinegro la tomó de la mano y de un solo jalón la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura se puso roja como tomate.- Sa-Sasuke…

-Creí… que te había pasado algo…- el chico la abrazó posesivamente y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.- gracias al cielo que estás bien!

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses! Yo voy contigo! Sé pelear!- chilló la pelirrosa cuando Sasuke le dijo del plan de Shikamaru y Karito.

-Y yo no lo voy a permitir! Tú te quedas aquí y punto!- bramó autoritariamente el pelinegro.

-Porque siempre me miras a huevo!- Sakura empezó a desesperarse.- Siempre me has mirado en menos como guerrera! Sí es verdad! No soy un monstruo como tú o Naruto! Pero débil no soy! Idiota!

Sakura se giró molesta y comenzó a alejarse.

-Por supuesto que lo sé.- dijo el pelinegro sin mirarla. Sakura paró en seco.- Es por eso, que te necesitamos aquí, si algo nos pasa al menos estarás tú para protegerlos a todos, tonta…

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura mientras se subía a su auto y se alejaba del lugar.

-Sasuke…

FIN FLASHBACK

Sakura no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima, la cual se secó de inmediato al sentir la puerta abrirse y revelar al motivo por el cual estaba allí esperando.

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke se sorprendió al verla. La chica no se atrevió a mirarlo, por lo que desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento… Sasuke.- tenía mucha pena, había estado muy nerviosa desde que habían partido, ya que quién sabía si lo hubiese vuelto a ver. El muchacho se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Ya, tranquila. Olvidemos las tonterías! No quiero pelear más contigo.- Sasuke tomó el mentón de Sakura para que lo mirase.- Te amo, tontita.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Sasuke le siguió el juego y la guió a la primera puerta que vió. Hábilmente giró el pomo y se metieron allí. Era una habitación llena de cosas de enfermería, definitivamente una sala de procedimientos.

Sasuke acorraló a Sakura en las estanterías y sin parar de besarla comenzó a manosearla por completo. Sakura no quiso quedarse atrás y los giró a ambos para acorralar al pelinegro ahora mientras se lo comía a besos. El muchacho la empujó a otra estantería mientras la chica lo despojaba de su chaqueta. Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron con deseo. Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura para nuevamente apoderarse de su exquisita boca y comenzó con su lengua a saborearla entera. Comenzaron a girar por las estanterías comiéndose y lamiéndose sus bocas, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus cavidades y el extasis se le había subido por completo. De repente, Sakura le peñiscó el trasero al pelinegro sin previo aviso, cosa que lo descolocó, por lo que se separó de ella.

-Hmp, andas traviesa eh?- le dijo sensualmente el pelinegro.

-No, te estaba salvando el trasero!- le dijo coqueta la chica. Sasuke miró atrás de él cerca de su trasero para encontrarse con una jeringa con aguja y todo. Sakura la tomó, le quitó la aguja y la deposito en el contenedor de agujas usadas, mientras que la jeringa la mandaba a volar. – Sigamos!

Sakura agarró a Sasuke y retomaron su sesión de besos y caricias. Sasuke se separó de la boca de Sakura y la giró para que le diera la espalda. La chica en sus extasis botó todos los medicamentos de la estantería mientras Sasuke le levantaba su polera para dejarla en sostén. Comenzó a susurrarle en el oído y a lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja provocando la locura en la pelirrosa.

-Ayy Sasuke!- estaba endemoniadamente excitada, ya lo quería dentro de ella. Sasuke comenzó a atacar su cuello y a bajarle los breteles del sostén. Mientras le succionaba su delicioso cuello el chico se desabrochó el pantalón y le levantó la falda a la muchacha, comenzó a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a sus braguitas que agarró con sus dientes y las deslizó por sus piernas hasta sacárselas. Una vez que volvió a erguirse volteó a Sakura para tenerla de frente. La chica levantó su pierna derecha y la apoyó en el estante que estaba detrás de Sasuke. El chico le miró descaradamente los pechos y comenzó a lamérselos mientras que Sakura tomó la cabeza de su pelinegro y lo incitó a que siguiese. Con su mano izquierda acarició el muslo de Sakura y la preparó para penetrarla de una buena vez.

-AHHH! OHH! AHHHH! OH KAMI! AHHHH!- Sakura gemía con cada estocada de su hombre.

-Oh Sakura!- gruñó Sasuke mientras le mordía el cuello y la embestía fuerte y profundo.

-Ay siiii, sigue sigue sigue!- Sakura rodeó las caderas de Sasuke con sus piernas para ejercer más presión. Quería que llegara a lo más profundo de su ser.- Ay que rico! Ayyy que ricoooo!

-Callate mujer, que me voy a correr antes de tiempo, me encanta que grites.- Sasuke comenzó a acelerar por lo que Sakura se tuvo que tapar la boca, cuando estuvieron a punto de acabar, la felicidad se fue en un santiamén.

-SAKURA HARUNO Y SASUKE UCHIHA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTE INDIGNO COMPORTAMIENTO?!- Bramó una autoritaria voz que hizo que el líbido de ambos jóvenes se fuese al suelo. No se pudieron ni separar del miedo y se quedaron congelados al ver al mismísimo diablo en persona.

" _Que me parta un rayo!"_ pensó aterrado el Uchiha.

" _Tragame tierra…"_ Sakura quería literalmente que la tierra se abriera y que cayera por allí para poder escapar de la ira de su directora.

000

Al otro día, Karito había salido del hospital, ya estaba harta por lo que decidió sacrificarse y tomar el brebaje de Tsunade, una semana más en el hospital no le llegaba y menos con Kenjiro de vecino. Había ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y tomó su auto para dirigirse a cierto lugar.

Una vez que llegó sólo miró la casa y recordó la última vez que había estado allí lo cual no había sido para nada agradable.

-*Sigh* Tsumaranai…- expresó la chica mientras veía la bolsita que traía en su mano derecha.- Acabemos con esto.

Tocó el timbre y cierta pelinegra le abrió la puerta. Al verla casi le dio ataque.

-No le he hecho nada a Shikamaru, lo juro!- dijo Fumiko nerviosa, ¿qué mierda hacía esta mujer aquí?!

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par no sabía si reír o llorar con aquella reacción, pero lo pasó por alto.

-Relajate Fumiko, no vengo a verte a ti, vengo a ver a Sasuke.- dijo tranquila la castaña.

-Eh…?- Fumiko quedó con ojos de puntos ¿Había oído bien?! ¿Karito había venido a ver a su hermano?!

-¿Quién es Fumiko?- Apareció Sasuke por detrás de su hermana. Fumiko se giró a verlo burlona.

-Te buscan…- dijo la pelinegra mientras se hacía hacia un lado.

-Que hay Sasuke!- saludó la chica.

-¿Karito?- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose a la chica. Fumiko miró la situación muy curiosa.- Que hay!

-Pues vine a- la chica no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke la chistó y la miró complicemente mientras miraba de reojo a Fumiko. Karito entendió la indirecta y guardó silencio.

-Ven, salgamos!- Sasuke sin pedirle permiso a nadie agarró a Karito de la mano y se la llevó lejos de la vista de Fumiko.

-Oye pero…- Karito ni siquiera pudo reaccionar solo vió de reojo como Fumiko quedaba con la boca más abierta.

-¿Vienes en tu auto?

-Pues si pero…

-Perfecto!- vitoreó el pelinegro mientras se dirigían al auto de la chica.

-¿Viste eso?- le dijo Fumiko a Itachi quién había estado sentado en el sofá todo el tiempo.- ¿Qué se traen esos dos?

Itachi solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ah no! Yo los voy a seguir!- Fumiko iba a ir por su auto, pero Itachi se lo impidió.

-Fumiko! Deja a Sasuke en paz, que salga con quién se le dé la gana, además…- Itachi se puso de pie.- No que querías que te hiciese un favor?

Fumiko miró a su hermano mayor completamente anonadada.

-¿Lo harás?! ¿En serio lo harás?!- Fumiko se emocionó.

Itachi solo asintió.

-Que se vaya a la mierda Sasuke! Voy a cambiarme!- Fumiko corrió hacia su habitación como una loca.

" _Me debes una Sasuke…"_ pensó Itachi mientras se dirigía hacia el patio de los Uchiha a esperar a Fumiko.

000

-Tengo que admitir que no esperaba tu visita, Karito.- dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaban en una mesa para ordenar algo.

-Y yo tengo que admitir que no esperaba que me raptaras para traerme aquí!- dijo aburrida la chica.

-Bueno, no quería que Fumiko supiera lo de… ya sabes. Porque a eso fuiste a mi casa ¿no?- le preguntó complicemente el pelinegro.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- Karito le pasó la bolsa con su polerón.

-Hmp, pues no se me ocurre ningún otro motivo para que vayas allá.- expresó jocoso el chico mientras les servían la barbacoa.- y… ¿Cómo estás? Saliste rápido, Kenjiro está apenas.

-Meh! Digamos que me tomé una brujería y ahora ando sanita y contenta.- dijo la muchacha mientras comía su carne feliz.

-Me alegro. En serio.- dijo el chico mirándola. Hubo un pequeño silencio algo incómodo, por lo que Karito alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sasuke.

-¿Vas a comer o me vas a mirar como como?- dijo la chica enarcando una ceja.

-Ya, no me trates como si fuese un pervertido, creí que nos estábamos llevando mejor.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado mal que yo sepa…

-Pero nunca te he agradado, ¿verdad?

-No es eso Sasuke, es solo que me fastidia el tema entre tú y Sakura. La has hecho sufrir bastante y lo sabes.- le dijo la chica mirándolo fijo. Sasuke desvió un poco la mirada avergonzado.- Pero bueno! Eso es cuento viejo! Además con el atraconcito de ayer se nota que ya te atrapó en su red.

Sasuke se puso rojo como tomate.

-Tsk!- ahora se había puesto de mal genio.

-Sasuke.- Karito llamó su atención con un tono un poco más serio. El pelinegro enfocó su atención en ella.- Sakura está enamorada de ti, y confía en ti, así que no quiero enterarme que la volviste a traicionar, porque un abrazo es lo menos que recibirás de mí si la haces sufrir de nuevo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Karito le sostuvo la mirada firme. El muchacho se apoyó en la mesa para mirarla fijo.

-Yo amo a Sakura, Karito.- le dijo sin titubeos.- Sé que me porté como un imbécil al principio y le hice daño, pero ahora… estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por recuperarla, lo que sea!

Karito simplemente sonrió.

-Pues, creo que ya lo hiciste ^^- dijo Karito contenta. Sasuke la quedó mirando perplejo.

\- Hmp, ¿puedo decirte algo sin que me mates?- preguntó Sasuke cauto.

-Adelante.

\- Te ves linda sonriendo.- le dijo con un leve tono coqueto.

-*sigh* Ibamos tan bien Sasuke…- Karito lo miró aburrida.

-No en serio, deberías hacerlo más seguido.- dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Ni que fuese una amargada.- su tono se puso más neutral.

-O talvez será que es a mí a quién no me las dedicas.- dijo tranquilo el muchacho.

-Me inclino por eso…- bromeo la chica.- Pero si haces feliz a mi amiga, talvez te dedique unas cuantas ;)

Sasuke solo le sonrió, en eso decidió cambiar el tema.

-A propósito ¿Cómo va lo de tu matrimonio?

-Bien, me caso en Febrero, así que ya pronto empezaré con todo el tema de los preparativos. *Sigh* Será sumamente aburrido.- dijo la chica ahogando un bostezo.

-Pero valdrá la pena ¿no? Si casi te mataste a combo y puñete con Tsubasa por él.- bromeó Sasuke.

-Oh sí, tu lo has dicho.- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, kanpai por eso!- expresó el Uchiha mientras alzaba su copa.

-Kanpai!- dijo Karito mientras hacían chocar sus copas.

Esta situación habría pasado de lo más piola si cierta castaña de chonguitos no hubiese pasado justamente por ahí…

-No puede ser…

000

Ya en la tarde, Sakura estaba dando vueltas y vueltas, no podía ser verdad el mensaje que le había mandado Matsuri, que lo había oído de Yukata, a quién se lo había dicho la mismísima Tenten.

" _Karito y Sasuke están saliendo!"_

Cuando llamó a la mismísima Tenten para que le diera una explicación, ella misma le dijo que los había visto juntos en Yakiniku Q bien acaramelados haciendo kanpai y que si no le creía que le preguntara a la misma Karito. Sakura no perdió tiempo y fue dónde su amiga. Pensó que se lo podría preguntar directo, pero no se atrevió. Sólo entró a la casa de la castaña como cualquier visita y trató de sonsacarselo.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy, Karito?- le preguntó la pelirrosa como si nada, tratando de sonar sin importancia.

-Pues dormir…- Karito después de su salida con Sasuke se había echado en su cama hasta que la despertó Sakura, sinceramente sus neuronas estaban aún adormiladas.

-¿Sólo eso?- Sakura trataba de no parecer ansiosa, pero ya había empezado a comerse las uñas.

-Hm?- Karito ya había cerrado los ojos.

-ANDA A DESPABILARTE POR KAMI! TÓMATE UN CAFÉ!- Sakura prácticamente la empujó a la cocina. En eso, sonó el timbre desviando la atención de la castaña.- Anda! Yo abro!

Karito fue por una taza de café para despabilarse, mientras que Sakura bufaba, nuevamente el timbre sonó.

-Debe ser Konohamaru.- dijo la chica desde la cocina mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Mocoso de mierda que nunca lleva llave.- Sakura abrió la puerta molesta dispuesta a regañar al jovencito, pero quedó de piedra al ver que era…- ¿Sasuke?!

-¿Sakura?- Sasuke la quedó mirando perplejo y tuvo que reconocer que le dio cosa la cara desfigurada de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- gruñó molesta la Haruno mirando con furia al pelinegro.

Sasuke guardó silencio y miró atrás de Sakura para encontrarse con la mirada de la castaña.

-Sasuke, que hay!- saludó la Sarutobi. Sakura no aguantó la rabia y se volteó a ver a Karito.

-¿Qué está haciendo Sasuke aquí, Karito?!- bramó Sakura. Karito abrió los ojos de par en par despabilándose por completo. Karito guardó silencio y miró a Sasuke quién también no emitió sonido alguno. Sakura miró a Karito luego a Sasuke.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Sakura deja que te explique- intentó hablar Sasuke, pero la pelirrosa lo ignoró por completo, su atención estaba enfocada en su "amiga".

-Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, Karito.- la pelirrosa comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su amiga.

La castaña retrocedió por inercia.

-Y… ¿qué rayos estás pensando…?- preguntó cauta la Sarutobi.

-ESTUVISTE CON SASUKE HOY EN YAKINIKU Q SI O NO?!- Gritó histérica Sakura mientras emitía una onda de chakra que voló la mayoría de las cosas del living de Karito, provocando que cierta bolsa con cierta prenda cayera de bruces al suelo y su contenido quedara completamente a la vista. Sakura miró aquella prenda y su cara se desfiguró por completo. Karito vió lo que estaba mirando Sakura.

-Sakura, por favor no te pases rollo, déjame explicarte- pero la Sarutobi no pudo seguir hablando ya que tuvo que esquivar el puño de Sakura.

-TE ACOSTASTE CON SASUKE MALDITA ZORRA!- chilló furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos la pelirrosa.

-NANI?!- Karito quedó con la cara igual de desfigurada que ella, al igual que Sasuke, de dónde mierda sacaba esas cosas…

-ERES UNA TRAIDORA! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA!-Sakura salió corriendo de la casa de su ahora ex-amiga mientras empujaba a Sasuke en el camino.

-Sakura!- Sasuke iba a ir tras ella, pero Karito lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Deja, yo me encargo, espera mi llamado.- dijo la chica seria mientras seguía a la pelirrosa.

" _*sigh* mujer loca… las idioteces que piensa por kami!"_ pensó anonadado el Uchiha.

000

Sakura había llegado a su pieza y se lanzó a la cama a llorar.

-Sakura!- la llamó una voz desde la ventana.- Podemos hablar?

La pelirrosa la miró con furia.

-Largate de mi pieza!- se levantó para golpearla, pero la Sarutobi detuvo su golpe con su mano derecha.

-Deja de hacer show y escúchame mujer.

-No quiero!- Sakura se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda.

-Por favor.- le rogó la castaña. Sakura la miró de reojo.

\- 30 segundos!- la chica ni siquiera la miró.

Karito respiró profundo.

-En el rescate de Hinata, uno de los tipos de Akatsuki destrozó mi ropa e intentó violarme, Sasuke me salvó asesinándolo y me pasó su polerón para cubrirme, ayer fui a su casa a devolvérselo, Sasuke prefirió que viéramos el asunto en otro lado para que Fumiko no se entrometiera, por lo que fuimos a Yakiniku Q, luego lo fui a dejar a su casa y se le olvidó el maldito polerón en mi auto y esta vez vino a buscarlo, se encontró contigo, te pasaste el rollo más incoherente de la vida, me trataste de zorra, saliste corriendo y te salí persiguiendo para poder aclararte el asunto. Fin!

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. La castaña desvió la mirada.

-Sasuke se quedó callado más que nada porque no quiere incomodarme, es un asunto algo delicado para andar contándoselo a todo el mundo.- esta vez la castaña miró a su amiga.

-Karito yo…- Sakura se sentía horrible, jamás siquiera se le pasó por la mente una situación así.

-Ya ya! No le demos vueltas! Ten!- Karito le pasó una bolsa a la pelirrosa. La chica miró el contenido y la quedó mirando sin comprender.- Le debes una disculpa, así que ahí tienes la excusa perfecta para ir a verlo.

Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada.

-Aunque sigo sin entender cómo mierda se te ocurrió eso! Además en que minuto Sakura?! Hasta ayer estaba moribunda por mis costillas y crees que iba a ser lo bastante masoquista para... Arghhh!- a Karito le dió prácticamente urticatiu el solo pensarlo.

-Lo siento…- tenía ganas de llorar por haber desconfiado de su amiga y por haberla obligado a contarle tan delicada situación.

-Te perdonaré si te arreglas con Sasuke.- dijo la chica mientras salía por la ventana.- Sigo pensando que es un idiota, pero es un buen chico, y te ama Sakura, ya ni siquiera yo lo dudo y eso es decir mucho.

Karito le sonrió a su amiga y salió por la ventana. Sakura agarró el polerón y se fue como flecha a la casa de los Uchiha.

000

Al día siguiente en la tarde, Sakura estaba feliz, no sólo se había arreglado con Sasuke sino que hoy era el primer día de grabación de la película de Shikamaru y las chicas la estaban ayudando a maquillarse para que saliera a escena, estaba nerviosísima tenía que admitirlo y ya tenía tanto a Temari como a Hinata histéricas con sus chillidos y de que se le había olvidado todo el libreto.

Mientras tanto, Shikamaru junto a Naruto y Lee estaban ocupados en todo lo que tenía relación con la puesta en escena. Shikamaru, gracias a Naruto, se había conseguido unos camarógrafos y personal extra para el cortometraje y tenía que admitirlo… estaba entusiasmado. Le estaba dando las instrucciones a los camarógrafos de cómo y donde debían colocar las cámaras, en eso llamó a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura!- la llamó el muchacho.

-¿Sí?!- Sakura se volteó nerviosa al oír que el pelinegro la llamaba.

-¿Estás lista?!

-Sí, estoy lista!- Sakura prácticamente salió volando hacia dónde estaba Shikamaru. Hinata y Temari simplemente resoplaron.

-Ya! Atentos todos, vamos a la escena 43! El vampiro persigue a Daiko (Sakura) por el bosque…- comenzó a relatar brevemente la escena el Nara a todos los presentes.- ¿Alguna duda chicos?

-Sí yo!- levantó la mano Sakura. Shikamaru le dio la palabra.- ¿Qué te parece si cuando el vampiro me muerde yo grito KYAHHHHHHH!?

Todos la quedaron mirando con ojos de puntos. Y tanto Temari como Hinata se escondieron en un rinconcito, definitivamente no conocían a esa mujer…

-Ummm… claro… ahí vemos.- se intentó zafar el Nara mientras volvía a darles instrucciones a los camarógrafos.

-Te aprendiste el texto Sakura-chan?- la abordó Naruto. Sakura tragó saliva.

 _Inner Sakura: Y ESTE IMBECIL QUE SE METE?! POR SUPUESTO QUE ME LO SÉ! DE MEMORIA SHANNAROOOO!_

-Pero claro Naruto ^^- dijo sonriendo la chica.- Las cosas que preguntas…

-Bien! ^^- dijo el rubio feliz. Luego todos se pusieron en posición mientras Naruto presentaba la escena para comenzar a grabarla.- Bien chicos, escena 43, "Seducción"! Acción!

-¿Por qué tan callada, linda?- le preguntaba el vampiro a Sakura mientras la tenía abrazada por detrás.

-Estaba pensando y disfrutando del sol.- decía la muchacha, en eso suspiró mientras miraba el paisaje.- Este lugar es maravilloso! Aunque en las noches se escuchan ruidos extraños…

Silencio sepulcral…

 _"Mierda ME OLVIDÉ DEL LIBRETO! NOOOOOO! T_T"_ Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, se le había olvidado que decir.

-Corte!- dijo Shikamaru, ya que la escena había sido un fail XD. En eso, se acercó a la pelirrosa.- Sakura, tienes que mirarlo.

 _"Mierda eso era!"_ pensó algo aliviada la chica.

-Pero sí lo miré Shikamaru!- se quejó la pelirrosa. Naruto se acercó al grupo para dar su opinión.

-No lo miraste, Sakura-chan, más mirabas el pasto crecer.- dijo aburrido el rubio.

-¿Qué?!- chilló la pelirrosa.- Ay si tú! ¿y cómo lo debería hacer entonces?!

Naruto tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la miró fijo.

-Tú lo miras y él te mira fijamente.- Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la pelirrosa, quién tenía que admitirlo, se puso nerviosa, mientras que a cierta peliazul se le comenzaron a subir los colores.- Luego te acercas a él…

La mejillas de Sakura se tornaron algo rosas.

-Y luego le dices todo el libreto que se te olvido ^^- le echó en cara el rubio a la pelirrosa. Sakura quedó de piedra y la furia se apoderó de ella.

-NO ME OLVIDÉ DEL LIBRETO NARUTO!- bramó la Haruno.

-Pues… si lo hiciste…- dijo el rubio con cara zorruna.- mejor me disfrazo yo y quedo igualito a ti :P

Al parecer, Naruto estaba esforzándose en cometer errores, en especial con Sakura ya que la pelirrosa emanó chakra y el rubio salió corriendo mientras la pelirrosa lo perseguía fuera de sí.

-TE VOY A MATAR UZUMAKI!

-Oigan graben eso! Todo sirve!- dijo el Nara sin desperdiciar la energía de la pelirrosa.- Después lo editamos.

-APROVECHADO DE MIERDA!- Chilló Naruto al ver que todo el mundo grababa su "escena de persecución"…

 **Bueno... Al menos Naruto será una excelente "first kill" de la peli de Shika XD. Al menos Karito salió invicta de la furia de Sakura XD, bueno a ella se le ocurre el rollo del año. Comenzaron las grabaciones! A ver qué enredos pasaran! Aunque no habían ni comenzado y los enredos por doquier. Y Temari quedó más que saldada (manito arriba) ahí le salió el macho alfa a nuestro Shika ;)**

 **Lola: por fin el Sasusaku! Ahí tienes Lokilla con harto cariño para ti, perdón por la espera, pero es que me gusta la intriga muahahaha**

 **Besitos y abrazos para todos los que me leen , todo con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Byebye.**


	138. Capítulo 138: Cuerpo, alma y chakra

**Y seguimos relajandonos un poco, aunque hay un parcito que desde la noche anterior se quieren relajar de otra "forma". capítulo romántico y con mucho... lemon! Así que los que se lo quieran saltar adelante, saltenselo y sean felices, muahahaha, advertencia LEMON! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 138: Cuerpo, alma y chakra.**

Hinata limpiaba su cuarto, algo molesta por lo que había pasado en la tarde entre Naruto y Sakura.

 _"Será que… ¿aún siente algo por ella?"_ se preguntó la peliazul. Ya sabía lo que Naruto había sentido por Sakura durante su infancia y adolescencia, el mismo Naruto se lo había contado en un momento de sincerarse, al igual que ella le había contado de sus sentimientos hacia Shikamaru. Es por eso que no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando los vió tan cerca durante el rodamiento del cortometraje del Nara. Trató de eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente y en un descuido se le cayó una caja de zapatos y su contenido dio directo al suelo. Era una bufanda roja.

-¿Y esto?- Hinata vió el objeto y un recuerdo vino a su mente con el solo hecho de volver a ver esa prenda.

FLASHBACK: HACE 13 AÑOS.

Hinata corría sin rumbo alguno, había tenido una discusión con su padre por no poder jugar con los niños del parque y en su frustración salió huyendo. No miraba hacia dónde iba, por lo que no notó al niño que se le atravesó y chocó con él. Hinata al rebotar, alzó la vista para encontrarse con tres niños que la miraron impactados, luego miraron hacia el suelo para ver un cono de helado desparramado en el piso. Hinata sintió tanto miedo que ni se dio cuenta cuando los niños la pescaron y se la llevaron a una zona un poco más alejada del parque cerca de un pequeño columpio y comenzaron a atosigarla por lo que había hecho.

-Lo… lo siento!- se disculpaba la niña apenada.

-Oye.- dijo uno de los niños.- ¿Ella no es la niña que siempre está con ese tipo que sale en la tele? El sujeto que da las noticias.

-Sí! Es cierto! Y son igualitos! Debe ser su hija!- expresó otro niño mirando detenidamente a Hinata.

-Eso quiere decir que debe ser pariente de ese niño Neji!- dijo el tercero.

-Entonces, su personalidad es seguro como la de él ¿eh?- se burló el primer niño, al que le había dado vuelta el helado.

-La gente de familias adineradas como esa es siempre tan engreída.- manifestó molesto el segundo muchacho que era el más robusto de los tres.

-Yo no soy así…- se defendió tímidamente la Hyuga. Detestaba que la comparasen con Neji o con su padre, por lo que trató de huir, pero los niños no se lo permitieron.

-Así que tratando de huir sin disculparte ¿eh, mocosa?- le dijo el niño robusto. Tomó de la cabeza a Hinata y la hizo inclinarse.- A ver, discúlpate!

-Lo siento…- expresó la peliazul de rodillas mirando el suelo y a punto de llorar.

-Eso es patético!- se quejó el tercer niño.- Dilo con más ganas!

-Que te disculpes!- La obligó el niño robusto agarrándola de la cabeza e inclinándola más.

-Lo siento… lo siento… ¡Lo siento!- dijo la niña llorando a mares.

-Basta!- dijo una cuarta voz de niño. Los tres mocosos se voltearon para encontrarse con la fuente de la voz. Hinata alzó la cabeza, pero no pudo ver al cuarto niño ya que el niño robusto lo tapaba.

-¿Y tú quién eres?!- bramó el niño del helado colocándose al lado del niño robusto tapando más la vista de Hinata.

-Oh es ese niño!- lo reconoció el tercero.- Es el mocoso que dibujó unos garabatos en la pared del parque y su madre le dio una buena y lloró como niña.

-YO NO LLORÉ COMO NIÑA!- Se defendió el cuarto niño, era rubio y de ojos azules.- No me provoquen porque si quiero les sacó la madre a los tres de una!

Los tres niños lo miraron shockeados y se pusieron a reír.

-Que idiota!- se burló el niño robusto. Hinata trataba de mirar, pero no podía.

-Que mocoso tan ridículo!- se burló el niño del helado.- Un mocoso como tú, niñito de mamá debería aprender a cerrar la boca!

Inmediatamente el niño golpeó al rubio lanzándolo al suelo. Hinata se asustó y no quiso ver por lo que cerró los ojos. Ahora lastimarían a ese pobre niño por su culpa. El pequeño se levantó y les hizo frente. Se limpió la sangre que le salía de la comisura de los labios y miró a los tres niños desafiantemente. Esto solo fastidió a los niños.

-¿Quieres pelear?!- lo amenazó el niño que le había pegado.

-Bueno, pero no salgan llorando después.- el pequeño hizo un sello de manos.

-Pero que…- los niños se asustaron por la reacción del niño rubio, ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-Jutsu clones de sombra!- gritó el niño. En ese instante una nube de humo lo cubrió provocando el asombro y nerviosismo en el trío de infantes. Una vez que la nube se disipó una… especie de figura… blanquecina… como un zombie… intentando parecerse al niño rubio… flotó cinco segundos en el aire y se desparramó en el piso.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA.- Los mocosos estallaron en risas. El niño rubio se mosqueó y se abalanzó sobre el chico que lo había golpeado.

-Bajaste la guardia! ¿Qué tal?!- el rubio ya estaba encima de él.- Soy un chico fuerte y se lo demostraré a mocosos abusivos como tú.

El rubio comenzó a golpear al niño, pero sus amigos fueron en su ayuda y agarraron al niño rubio, lo lanzaron al suelo y entre los tres le sacaron la madre. Hinata miró de reojo como golpeaban al pequeño, sintió ganas de gritar y pedir ayuda, no se lo perdonaría si lo lastimaban gravemente.

-Hinata-sama!- era uno de los sirvientes de la casa, su padre lo había mandado a buscarla. Los niños dejaron de golpear al chico rubio y salieron pitando del lugar.- Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, pero…- Hinata miró al niño inconsciente en el piso. Iba a acercarse a él, pero su padre llegó a escena.

-¿Adónde crees que vas Hinata?- dijo autoritariamente el patriarca de los Hyuga.

-Ese niño me ayudó papá! Debo ir a auxiliarlo.- Hinata iba a ver el estado del chico, quién yacía boca abajo, pero Hyashi la tomó el brazo bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de juntarte con niños que no son de tu nivel? Miralo botado en el piso, de seguro es un vago. Vamonos!

-Pero…- Hinata no pudo seguir resistiéndose ya que su padre la sacó de ahí a la fuerza. Dejando al niño abandonado en el suelo.

Al día siguiente, Hinata le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes acompañarla al parque dónde había ocurrido todo. En un descuido del hombre, la chica se coló hacia aquel rincón dónde yacía el columpio. No había ningún alma y miró en el piso un poco de sangre ya coagulada. La niña se entristeció, quería de verdad agradecerle a ese niño y a la vez había quedado preocupadísima de su estado, esperaba que sus padres lo hubiesen encontrado. Cuando se disponía a irse vió algo en los arbustos, algo de color rojo. Era una bufanda, bastante grande, si no mal recordaba, lo poco que logró ver del niño pudo notar que llevaba algo rojo atado al cuello. De seguro se le había caído en la pelea. Hinata atesoró ese recuerdo, esperando algún día poder volver a ver a ese niño rubio y agradecerle por haberla salvado.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Vaya, jamás creí que encontraría esto.- se dijo para sí la muchacha con nostalgia mientras tomaba la prenda. Tenía olor a encierro por supuesto, muchos años guardada, sonrió para sí, ya que curiosamente aquel valiente niño que la salvó le recordó a Naruto un poco. Iba a guardar la prenda nuevamente cuando se percató de algo.- ¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto?

Hinata notó en la prenda un pequeño bordado que parecían letras. ¿Quizás era la marca de la bufanda? No. No parecía como si hubiese sido comprada, más bien, como si hubiese sido hecha a mano. Eran dos letras de color dorado que resaltaban en el borde de la bufanda. ¿Quizás unas iniciales?

-U.N…- dijo Hinata en voz alta.- ¿Será el nombre de aquel niño? U…N… gasp!

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Podría ser posible?! De verdad el destino podría haberlo permitido desde un principio? No por nada aquel niño le recordaba a él, rubio, valiente, osado, defensor de los débiles y que por nada del mundo retrocedió al enfrentarse a aquellos niños por protegerla…

-Uzumaki… Naruto…- expresó la chica con el corazón completamente acelerado. Sólo había una forma de averiguar si efectivamente Naruto era aquel niño. Decidida a comprobarlo tomó sus cosas y salió hacia el departamento del rubio.

000

Choji andaba viendo que ponerse, ya que como cada vez que triunfaban en una batalla los chicos, por supuesto que irían a celebrarlo a "Will of Fire", además que definitivamente con tanta tensión y con Senju reconstruyéndose, había que liberar tensiones y aprovechar! Además, que… cierta pelirroja iría allí. No pudo describir el momento en que Karin les dijo a él y a Sai lo que había ocurrido en Senju, había sentido una horrible opresión en el pecho, no solo por Karito, Ino y todos sus amigos y compañeros de allá, sino que en especial por ella… Karui. Cuando pararon las invocaciones en el Instituto de Hombres, tanto él como Sai salieron pitando a Senju y tuvo que reconocer que el solo hecho de pensar que algo le hubiese ocurrido a la pelirroja, no hubiese podido soportarlo, ya que… lamentablemente se había enamorado de ella. Cuando la vió sana y salva en Senju, no dudó en correr a abrazarla y unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Karui, muy conmovida por el gesto del castaño, simplemente le dio un dulce beso en los labios y un despreocupado "Estoy bien". Pero es lo que dicen… cuando estás completamente embelesado pensando en algo lindo, algo tiene que suceder… Y sucedió. El timbre sonó y Choji fue a abrir. Cuando vió quién era el golpe duro que lo tiró del cielo a la realidad tenía un solo nombre…

-Sora?!- Choji no podía creer lo que veía.

-Mi amor! Que tal?!- la pelirroja se le tiró encima y le plantó un apasionado beso.- ¿Me extrañaste?

-Eh…

 _Inner Choji: ¿Ahora que mierda vamos a hacer?... (saca una bolsa de papas y comienza a comérselas desesperadamente)._

000

Shikamaru había ido a dejar a Temari a su departamento después de la grabación. Como todo caballero la fue a dejar a la entrada de éste y estaban de lo más bien "despidiéndose" cuando cierta pelirrosa empezó a tocar la bocina del auto del Nara, ella también quería ir a arreglarse para la salida a "Will of Fire".

-Después se siguen besuqueando en la disco! Vamos Shikamaru! Quiero ir a cambiarme!- refunfuñó la pelirrosa. Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué no la fuiste a dejar a ella antes?- regaño al Nara la Sabaku no.

-Pues… porque tu depa estaba más cerca que la casa de Sakura.- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. En eso se despidió de la chica con un beso en la frente.- Nos vemos ;)

BIP BIP!

-Aish! Anda a dejar a esa mujer!- se quejó la rubia mientras Shikamaru se daba media vuelta e iba hacia su auto.

Al menos pudo apaciguar el mal genio de la pelirrosa durante el viaje mientras hablaban de lo bien que había estado Sakura a pesar de ser su primera vez actuando.

-No en serio, lo hiciste bien Sakura.- decía el pelinegro mientras él y Sakura se bajaban del auto. Ya habían llegado a la casa de la pelirrosa.

-Gracias, Shikamaru.- agradeció la pelirrosa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.- ¿El domingo vamos a seguir grabando?

-Sí claro, el domingo.- afirmó el chico.

-Genial! Y después… podríamos ir a bailar a "Will of Fire" ¿no?- le preguntó coqueta la chica.

-Sí, puede ser…- dijo despreocupado el muchacho.- Bueno, te voy a dejar a la puerta, ¿vamos?

 _Inner Sakura: KYAHHHHH POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN CABALLERO! ME ENCANTA! ME ENCANTA! (MIRANDOLO DESCARADAMENTE DE PIES A CABEZA) PUTA QUE ESTA RICO!_

-Sí, vamos ^^- expresó Sakura mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de la casa de la chica.

Pero como en todo orden de cosas o más bien porque talvez al karma no le gusta estar sin joder a alguien, la simpática "escena" de ambos chicos fue presenciada por nada más y nada menos que Sasuke, quién había ido a visitar a su novia para invitarla a tomarse algo antes de encontrarse en "Will of Fire". El pelinegro observó como la pareja caminaba hacia la entrada de Sakura y cómo la pelirrosa se despedía "coquetamente" de Shikamaru. Sasuke simplemente bufó y decidió irse, sinceramente, no se le antojaba hacer una escena, además que ya se había reconciliado con Sakura ese mismo día por el impasse con Karito, pero… como todo Uchiha, prestaría más atención a los movimientos de su novia y si algo tenía con su compañero Shikamaru haría que ella misma se delatase. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón… esperaba que sólo fuesen suposiciones suyas infundadas por los celos de haberlos visto juntos y nada más.

000

Después de contarle prácticamente todo lo que había hecho desde que se había ido, Sora se acercó coquetamente a su chico.

-¿y tú?- le preguntó la muchacha al castaño mientras se sentaba encima de él.- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estuve?

-Pues…- a la mente de Choji vino la imagen de cierta pelirroja, pero trató de desechar inmediatamente aquel pensamiento.- Nada interesante, bueno salvo lo del atentado.

-Sí! Me enteré por las noticias, por eso quise adelantar mi regreso, me preocupé mucho por ti, por Fumiko…- dijo la muchacha levantándose del regazo del castaño.- pero al menos estoy feliz de que todos estén a salvo ^^

-Sí.- expresó el Akimichi. Luego Sora lo miró detenidamente.- ¿Hm pasa algo?

-No es solo que… ¿vas a algún lado?

-¿Huh?- luego se miró su ropa.- Ahh sí, iba a ir con los chicos a "Will of Fire", tú sabes a pasar el rato.

-Vaya… ya veo, que curioso.- dijo la chica enarcando la ceja.

-¿Por qué? Siempre salgo con ellos.

-No es eso, es que me parece extraño que para una simple salida con tus amigos te vistas como si fueses a tener una cita.- expresó la pelirroja acusadoramente cruzándose de brazos.

 _"Mierda!"_ Choji tenía que pensar rápido.

-Es que bueno… no es de puros hombres, también van las chicas, tú sabes, Karito, Temari, etc…- se quiso zafar el castaño.

-¿Temari? ¿Esa es la nueva novia de Shikamaru verdad?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

-¿Cómo lo…- Choji iba a preguntar, pero la chica lo acalló.

-Choji, tú sabes que yo me entero de todo.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Quién diría que Shikamaru sería un hombre igual que todos, pero bueno es por eso que me fijé en ti y no en él. Tú eres diferente, tú jamás me engañarías y menos con una extranjera ^^

Choji tragó saliva, era casi como si lo supiera… pero quería creer que no.

-Porque si lo hicieras te aseguro que te mataría.- dijo la chica con un tono más serio.- Yo a diferencia de Fumiko, que es más tranquila, soy mucho más visceral para mis cosas, si Shikamaru me hubiese hecho eso a mí, creeme que no estaría ahora mismo bailando campante en "Will of Fire" con esa rubia de Suna.

Choji y Sora se miraban fijamente, el Akimichi estaba aterrado y la idol solamente lo miraba como queriendo comprobar algo. En ese mismo instante su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-¿No vas a contestar?- dijo la chica viendo como el celular de Choji vibraba en su bolsillo.

-Eh… claro…- el chico vió quién era y casi se pone a sudar la gota fría.

 _Karui llamando…_

El chico como acto reflejo colgó la llamada.

-Propaganda, me han estado llamando todo el día para un plan nuevo. Tendré que bloquearlo.- el chico simplemente lo apagó.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vamos ¿no?- dijo la muchacha mientras tomaba su cartera.

-¿Adónde?- a Choji se le puso la cara pálida.

-¿Cómo que adónde? A "Will of fire"! Así aprovecho de ver a los chicos y saludar, ¿no que todos van a ir con sus parejas? Así no vas solo.

 _"Piensa rápido, piensa rápido!"_ No podía permitir eso, si Sora y Karui se llegasen a encontrar sería su fin, no solo por parte de la idol sino que también la pelirroja de Kumo que de seguro lo castra por nunca haberle dicho que tenía novia.

-Ya que estás aquí… por qué mejor no salimos juntos… a solas.- planteó el castaño. Sora lo pensó un momento, pero luego aceptó, además hacía rato que quería ir a un nuevo restorán que habían abierto en Konoha.

 _"Uff, me salvé por hoy, pero como voy a sobrellevar esto"_ Choji tendría que pensar en algo pronto para solucionar este tema, ya que si algo aprendió con el trío de Temari-Shikamaru-Fumiko es que al final… todo se sabe.

000

Naruto había llegado de los primeros al departamento. Lee había ido a ver a Karito, mientras que Karin había salido con Suigetsu, y Shiho había salido a ver una obra de teatro. Cuando el rubio se iba a tirar al sillón a echarse una cabeceada el timbre sonó.

-Ay Shikamaru lleva llave por Kami!- el rubio abrió la puerta rabioso, pero para encontrarse con su diosa.- ¿Hinata?!

-Hola Naruto. ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó la chica algo nerviosa.

-Bien, ¿Me viniste a buscar tan temprano?- esto lo decía porque habían quedado de juntarse en la noche en la disco.

-No, en realidad quería preguntarte algo.- dijo la muchacha mientras el rubio la hacía pasar.- Naruto, tú conoces el parque Tobirama?

-¿Huh?- Naruto comenzó a cranearse.- Nope.

-¿En serio?!- Hinata se sorprendió un poco.- Es un parque grande, está cerca de dónde vive Minato-san.

-Ahhh si! Uno que tiene un columpio cerca de unos árboles!- recordó el rubio.- Si, mi vieja me llevaba a jugar allí desde niño, ¿por qué?

Hinata sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

-Yo… también iba a jugar allí cuando niña.

-¿En serio?! Genial! En una de esas nos topamos sin querer hahaha.

-¿No recuerdas algún evento especial que te haya ocurrido allí, Naruto?

-Hmm, bueno… recuerdo que me agarré a combo y puñete con Kiba porque me quitó mi peluche. Una vez le patee el tablero de Shogi a Karito porque lo encontraba aburrido y Choji y Shikamaru me sacaron la madre, bueno más Choji, Shikamaru sólo me pateo al final cuando ya no podía moverme. Y…

-¿Y…?- Hinata se puso ansiosa.

-No, creo que nada más!

Hinata se deprimió.

-Oh si! Una vez salvé a una niña de unos abusivos!- Naruto se infló el pecho. Hinata le prestó atención.- La estaban molestando y yo fui y les saque la madre a los tres hihi.

Hinata lo miró enarcando una ceja. Naruto tragó saliva.

-Ya bueno, ellos me sacaron la madre a mi… pero logré pegarle a uno!- el rubio se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.- Aunque perdí mi bufanda favorita ese día. Me la había tejido mi abuelo y nunca la pude recuperar.

-¿Esta?- Hinata sacó la prenda de su mochila y se la pasó a Naruto quién la tomó como si no pudiese creerlo.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?! No me digas que mi vieja la encontró y nunca me dijo?!- chilló emocionado el rubio.

-No, yo… la encontré.- Hinata apartó la mirada sonrojada.

-Pero…¿ Dónde la encontraste?- Naruto sintió mucha curiosidad.

-A mí también me ocurrió un evento en ese parque, unos niños comenzaron a molestarme y un chico me ayudó, se enfrentó a ellos para que me dejaran de molestar, pero como eran tres lo superaron y lo lastimaron, yo no pude ayudarlo ya que mi padre me sacó a rastras de allí, al otro día volví para ver si lo podía encontrar de nuevo para agradecerle, pero sólo me encontré con aquella bufanda roja… y nunca más lo volví a ver.- Hinata miró fijo a Naruto quién no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Hinata… ¿eras tú?- Naruto tragó saliva sin poder creerlo.

-Tal parece. Quién lo diría… desde pequeño que me defendías Naruto ^^. – la chica se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó.- Arigato, Naruto.

Naruto correspondió el abrazo y luego se separo un poco de ella para secarle sus lágrimas.

-Ya te lo dije, siempre estaré ahí para ti, bueno ahora sería… siempre he estado hihi ^^- Naruto la miró tiernamente y apresó los labios de la chica en un dulce beso que ya a los 30 segundos comenzó a profundizarse y a volverse más apasionado. Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a descender por el cuerpo de la peliazul hasta llegar a su cintura para ceñirla y apresarla hacia su cuerpo. Hinata por instinto comenzó a llevarse al rubio a su pieza para "agradecerle" por haberla salvado hacía 13 años. Cuando llegaron a la habitación del rubio, Hinata lo tiró bruscamente a la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Naruto se sacó la suya a la velocidad de la luz sin dejar de contemplar a aquella diosa, sólo quedó en boxer y Hinata se lamió los labios al ver la erección del rubio. Lo empujó para que la espalda del chico chocara con el colchón y ella se puso encima, comenzó a besarlo mientras él la manoseaba por completo, después de prácticamente saborearlo entero comenzó a descender por su bien formado abdomen con besos húmedos hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Le quitó el boxer y sin previo aviso se engulló ese enorme pedazo de carne en la boca. Naruto vió literalmente estrellas.

-Hinata que…- pero Naruto no pudo hacer nada sólo sentía como la peliazul lo succionaba y con su lengua recorría toda la anatomía de su miembro.- No… Hinata… espera…

Naruto intentó quitarla, pero la peliazul le golpeó la mano para que no se acercara, como cuando un depredador está de lo más feliz devorando a su presa. Subía y bajaba y Naruto comenzó a gemir mientras rasguñaba las sábanas.

-Ay Hinata…- las sensaciones que sentía eran indescriptibles. ¿CUANDO MIERDA APRENDIÓ A HACER ESO?! En ese mismo instante, Hinata se separó de su miembro miró lujuriosamente a Naruto, besó la punta de su glande y se irguió, se sacó el sostén, sus senos rebotaron de una forma tan sensual que Naruto creyó que se correría allí mismo, pero lo que hizo después casi lo mata. Hinata tomó con sus manos el enorme miembro del rubio y lo puso entre sus pechos y comenzó a masturbarlo.

 _Inner Naruto: Esto no es real! Esto no es real! No puede ser real! AYY QUE RICO! (Fainted) XD._

Naruto miraba impactado como la chica frotaba sus senos con su miembro y Naruto no pudo evitar lanzar un buen par de gemidos mientras se hacía hacia atrás además que verla mirándolo así lo excitaba a morir.

-Hinata no… me voy a correr maldita sea…- Naruto estaba apenas. La chica sonrió burlona y lo empujó nuevamente para quedar encima de él y rozar sus intimidades.

-Tengo que agradecerle a mi salvador.- le susurró en su oído al chico.- Además tengo acumulado 13 años de intereses, y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

Hinata nuevamente se adueñó de los labios del rubio, quién deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la peliazul hasta llegar a su trasero, agarró el borde de sus braguitas y se las sacó deslizándola por sus tersas piernas, luego le manoseó el trasero por completo. El chico finalmente la penetró desde abajo y comenzó a embestirla provocando espasmos que fueron acallados dentro de sus bocas, aunque Naruto no pudo evitar excitarse demasiado con eso y una idea vino a su mente, ese pequeño gemido ya lo había vuelto loco y quería llegar al extremo, había una cosa en su mente ahora que el 90% de sus neuronas estaban enfocadas en cada centímetro del cuerpo de su peliazul. Sólo una cosa… sacarle un orgasmo de tamaños colosales!

El muchacho tomó a Hinata de la cintura y los volteó para quedar él arriba.

-Sólo hay una cosa con la que me puedes pagar…- expresó el chico lujuriosamente. Hinata lo miró algo confusa mientras el chico se acercaba a su oído.- y te lo sacaré a la fuerza.

Hinata se sonrojó a morir al entender lo que quería, pero sólo atinó a soltar un gemido enorme cuando Naruto entró en ella nuevamente sin previo aviso y comenzó a penetrarla como desaforado.

-Ahh… umm.. oh.. Na… ru… to…- Hinata aferró sus piernas al muchacho, quién las agarró y se las colocó encima de sus hombros para penetrarla más fácil y más duro.

-Te voy a hacer gritar Hinata…- Naruto comenzó a atacarle los senos. Hinata estaba literalmente viendo estrellas. Más cuando tenía un mar de sensaciones en su cuerpo, el pene de Naruto embistiéndola como animal, y la boca del rubio succionando, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos. La habitación estaba empapada de los gemidos de la chica y cada vez más altos.

-Naruto… me voy a…

-No aún no!- Naruto la levantó en brazos y la llevó hasta la pared para acorralarla.- Te lo voy a sacar y no lo podrás evitar!

Naruto comenzó nuevamente a penetrarla con tanta fuerza y tan profundo que Hinata literalmente vibraba enfrente de él, esto solo lo excitó más.

-Ay eres una maldita diosa…- Naruto casi que la aplastó contra la pared mientras seguía embistiéndola. Las neuronas de Hinata ya no respondían, estaba sumergida en un mar de placer del cual no quería salir.

La chica se aferró a los hombros de Naruto y comenzó a arquear la espalda, se iba a venir y del bueno. Naruto sintió esto y no supo como mierda se le ocurrió, pero concentró su chakra en su pene mientras le daba las últimas tres embestidas. Hinata tocó el cielo, esas últimas tres embestidas fueron como en cámara lenta y le sacaron tres sonoros gemidos.

-Ahhhh….

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Naruto dio el último golpe, fuerte y profundo llegando hasta lo más recóndito de su hembra.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ese sonido retumbó como un extasiante eco en toda la habitación del rubio, y por supuesto que se derramó en ella por completo, tanto fue que el semen se le salió de su unión y cayó una buena cantidad al piso.

Se quedaron en esa posición por lo menos un minuto mientras recuperaban el aire. Naruto, sin soltar a su preciosa chica, la guió hasta su cama y se acostó con ella encima mientras que agarraba su edredón y los cubría. Hinata buscó la mirada de su chico.

-Fue maravilloso, Naruto.- aún respiraba agitado, estaba exhausta.

-See, definitivamente me doy por pagado, hihi.- Naruto le sonrió a su chica y la abrazó mientras ella se acomodaba en el pecho del muchacho y quedaba profundamente dormida. Naruto la contempló un poco antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos, por Kami… jamás creyó enamorarse así de alguien, esa mujer lo era todo para él y pensar que aquella niña bonita que había salvado cuando chico había resultado ser Hinata. Sonrió para sí, definitivamente había encontrado a la mujer con la que se casaría y formaría una familia, porque no le interesaba otra chica más que Hinata, su Hinata. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa mientras se perdía en los brazos de Morfeo, pero una sensación lo hizo abrir los ojos como pepa y casi darle ataque! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?! Los chicos regresarían en cualquier momento! Tenía que hacer algo!

Abajo, casi llegando al departamento, Shikamaru venía llegando. Cuando salió del auto su celular sonó.

-Naruto, ya llegue estoy abajo, subo enseguida no te impacientes.- se adelantó el Nara ya que de seguro su amigo andaba histérico esperándolo.

-¿Qué?! No! No subas! Eh… devuélvete! No espera no te devuelvas! De seguro Karin y Suigetsu deben estar por llegar también…- balbuceaba el chico.

-Pues de acá los veo, acaban de llegar, están cruzando la calle.- Shikamaru divisó al par.

-NANI?!- Hinata se le retorció en los brazos. Naruto comenzó a susurrar.- Shikamaru llévatelos por favor!

-Por qué?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

-Pues… porque… estoy indispuesto!

-Ahora qué rayos te pasó?

-Ayy estoy con Hinata baka! Ayúdame!

-Ahhh.- se burló Shikamaru.- ¿Quieres que te ayude de la misma forma que me ayudaste ayer con Temari verdad? Que descarado eres!

-Oye, pero si nadie te interrumpió! - Se defendió el rubio.

-Sí, pero Shiho me dio el sermón de los sermones al otro día.- expresó molesto el pelinegro.

-Ya ya! Si quieres te despejo el depa esta noche! Y has lo que quieras con Temari! Por favor! Llevate a Karin!- dijo desesperado el rubio.

-Hecho!- Shikamaru cortó la comunicación y llamó a la pareja antes de que llegaran al departamento.- Oi chicos que hay!

-Que onda Shikamaru!- saludó Suigetsu al pelinegro.- ¿Cómo esta esa pierna?

-Mejor, gracias por preocuparte.- dijo el chico.- Oigan, ando algo aburrido, que tal si nos vamos a comer algo a Yakiniku Q y luego nos vamos a "Will of Fire"?

-Puaj!- dijo Suigetsu.

-Ni muertos nos llevas, Nara. Vamos Suigetsu, vamos a devorarnos el refri!- Karin agarró a su hombre y cuando se dieron vuelta Shikamaru dio el golpe final.

-Hay un recital…- dijo con tono semiburlón.

-Que?! recital?!- Suigetsu se dio media vuelta a ver al Nara, este asintió, luego miró a su chica.- Oye Karin, ¿por qué no vamos con Shikamaru a comer y luego a "Will of Fire" al recital?!

-Ni de coña…- se negó la pelirroja.

000

Shikamaru iba literalmente a matar a Naruto, no sólo se tenía que bancar al parcito sino que sus berrinches, ya iban discutiendo por estupideces en el auto del Nara.

El tema… Karin iba molesta por tener que ir al maldito recital cuando solamente quería una noche de películas con litros de alcohol y comida chatarra, pero no! Tenía que hacerle caso a su novio e ir a esa ridícula discoteque llena de mocosos para un dichoso recital.

-Llegas a mirar a alguna tipa en la disco Suigetsu y te mato!- lo amenazó la pelirroja.

-Calma calma! Si solo tengo ojitos para ti mi amor.- el chico intentó besarla, pero la chica le hizo el quite.

-A todo esto me debes un cassette!- cambió el tema radicalmente la chica. Nuevamente comenzaron a discutir mientras el pobrecito de Shikamaru seguía conduciendo.

 _"Mátame Kamisama por favor!"_

000

Lee y Karito estaban viendo muy acaramelados una película. Kurenai y Konohamaru habían ido juntos a cenar y sólo estaban ellos y Sai.

-Oh! Lo siento!- se disculpó el chico una vez que salió de la cocina y vió al par a punto de besarse.

-No te preocupes, Sai. Sólo interrumpiste un beso.- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Quieres venir? Vamos a ver una de terror.

-No gracias, de hecho… iba a salir.- mintió el muchacho, en realidad no quería tocar el violín, menos si no estaban Kurenai y Konohamaru, era obvio que estorbaba.

-Te presto mi auto?- le ofreció la chica. El muchacho solo se encogió de hombros.- La llave está colgada junto a las demás.

Sai tomó las llaves de la castaña, se despidió del par y tomó rumbo quién sabía adónde.

-No sabría decir si todo se confabuló para esto o lo planeaste- dijo el pelinegro mirando a su chica, quién lo miraba con pasión. No le dejó ni tiempo de pensar ya que se le tiró encima.

-Un poco de ambos.- dijo la muchacha mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas de Lee y comenzaba a devorárselo.

-Karito… tus costillas por favor…- Lee trataba de hablar, pero Karito no lo dejaba.

-Ya estoy bien hombre, con la brujería de Tsunade estoy renovada y… el solo hecho de imaginarte sacándole la madre a ese idiota de Akatsuki de la forma en que me lo contó Kenjiro creeme que… me excita a morir!- le dijo con un tono tan sensual que Lee se erectó al instante. Karito al sentir el movimiento debajo de su entrepierna le sonrió victoriosa.

-Entonces te daré acción Sarutobi!- Lee la agarró por la cintura y la puso debajo de él. Comenzó a atacar su cuello mientras le levantaba la polera. Se separó de ella y se la sacó para dejarla en sostén. Quedó como imbécil al ver el color de éste, era de un color obispo que casi parecía vino.- Definitivamente lo tenías planeado.

-Ya sabes que después de una batalla me baja el líbido.- Karito los impulsó a ambos para voltearlos y quedar ella arriba, se separó del chico y se levantó para que la contemplara mientras se sacaba el short y quedaba totalmente en ropa interior. Lee se mordio el labio inferior mientras la contemplaba y cuando la chica le modeló dándose media vuelta el pelinegro saltó hacia ella cual depredador y la acorraló en la pared para devorarla por completo. Mientras el chico se deleitaba manoseándola, Karito comenzó a quitarle la ropa también, esos pectorales debían ser atendidos por su boca. Cuando ya lo tuvo en bóxer la chica lo empujó hacia el sillón para que cayera sobre éste.

-Me fascina cuando te pones agresiva.- expresó Lee completamente excitado, le había dolido un poco el golpe en la espalda, pero si era para saciar a su chica lo valía.

-Nunca has oído el dicho que las tranquilitas somos las peores.- Karito se colocó encima de él y comenzó a besar su abdomen provocando sonoros gemidos en Lee. Éste nuevamente la volteó, le sacó el sostén y lamió y chupó a destajo esos exquisitos senos.

-Ay Lee…- Karito comenzó a gemir mientras apretaba la cabeza del pelinegro contra sus senos para que siguiese. Lee succionaba su seno izquierdo mientras con su mano izquierda sobajeaba el derecho y su mano derecha se deslizó hacia la cadera de la chica para comenzar a deslizar sus bragas por sus piernas y dejarla como Kami la trajo al mundo. Karito bajó sus manos por la sexy espalda de su hombre hasta llegar a su trasero, dónde agarró el boxer y se lo quitó, luego agarró ese par de firmes gluteos y los manoseó del bueno.

-Estas ansiosa eh?- Se burló Lee de ella quedando a su altura y mirándola lujuriosamente.

-Oye, recuerda que me gusta la carne, y por lo general me gusta comer "harto".- Karito agarró a Lee por los hombros y lo miró fijo.- Ahora metemelo con fuerza o me lo meteré yo por mi cuenta Sensei!

Lee tomó las piernas de Karito y se colocó de rodillas para comenzar a penetrarla fuerte y duro provocando unos sonoros gemidos en la muchacha.

-Ayyy si Lee, de eso hablaba! Sigue! Entrá más!- Karito estaba literalmente viendo estrellas. Amaba sentir ese enorme pene dentro de ella. En realidad amaba a ese hombre por completo, no sólo en lo sentimental, sino que en lo carnal también, ese hombre expelía testosterona hasta por los poros y eso la volvía loca. La única neurona racional que le quedaba le hacía preguntarse en qué minuto se volvió una asquerosa pervertida…

 _"Hmm, creo que desde siempre lo he sido… :P"_ se respondió a si misma pero su mini distracción fue totalmente aplacada por una fuerte estocada por parte de Lee que la hizo casi gritar.

-Oh Kami!- Karito no pudo evitarlo el chico había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de ella, sus piernas en sus hombros y la penetraba como si no hubiese mañana.- Ay Lee! Oh sí mierda sigue!

 _Inner Lee: Esta es tu oportunidad! SACASELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

Había una cosa en la mente de Lee ahora… sacarle un super orgasmo, si Shikamaru podía sacarle uno del bueno a Temari, él a Karito podía también y con creces. Concentró su chakra en su pene y comenzó a embestirla más fuerte y más duro. Karito notó lo que hacía y aparte de sentir un placer indescriptible no quiso quedarse atrás.

-Hm, Así que jugando sucio ¿eh?- se burló la castaña mientras ella concentraba su chakra en su vagina, provocando que a Lee casi se le saliera.

-Mierda!- Tuvo que parar.- Sucia tramposa…

Karito le sonrió burlona mientras que Lee la sentó encima de él y comenzó a penetrarla por debajo haciendola vibrar y brincar.

-Ohh… ahh…hmmm…- ambos gemían sintiendo el chakra del otro en sus intimidades. Éste comenzó a esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de ellos y tanto era que comenzó a emanar de sus cuerpos provocando que unas cuantas cosas cayeran al piso.

-Lee…- Karito estaba apenas pensando.- Vamos… a… terminar… destrozando la… casaaaaHHHH

Lee la penetró más fuerte, ya estaba empezando a perder el control, tal parecía que cierta persona tenía más chakra que ella y estaba ganando la batalla. Meh… a la mierda… total el placer era para ella…

Karito se dejó llevar y arqueó la espalda, ya estaba a punto. Lee concentró todo su chakra en su miembro mientras le daba la última estocada. La vagina de Karito apretó el miembro de Lee con tal fuerza que el chico tampoco pudo evitar gemir y llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo de su chica.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fue mutuo, y el enorme gemido que hicieron al unísono inundó la casa por completo. La sensación fue exquisita, esa ultima estocada llena de chakra, la vagina de Karito casi succionando el pene de Lee y la esencia del pelinegro llenando por completo a la castaña… Fue una unión y sincronización perfecta.

Ambos respiraban agitados, aún unidos, en cuerpo, alma y chakra, pudieron sentir por un minuto como sus chakras se fusionaban, por un instante fueron uno solo.

-Hmm,- suspiró la chica pensativa. Lee la miró curioso.- Me pregunto que se sentirá lamer tu pene lleno de chakra.

Lee abrió los ojos de par en par mientras su corazón se aceleraba y la chica se relamía los labios.

-Habrá que averiguarlo…- le dijo Lee coquetamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Karito sonrió más que victoriosa, sólo esperaba que la casa soportara…

Afuera de la casa, Konohamaru estaba rojo como tomate mientras que Kurenai solo ahogaba un par de risitas.

-Crees que sea prudente entrar, Kurenai?- preguntó cauto el castaño.

-Hmm.- la mujer se hizo la pensativa. Luego tuvo una idea.- Que te parece si vamos a mi departamento, aún no me he mudado por completo, podríamos tener una noche de películas.

-Genial! Vamos!- expresó feliz el chico y aliviado ya que… sinceramente después de escuchar el super orgasmo de su hermana y su novio definitivamente si dormía tendría pesadillas, aunque… su mente pervertida le hizo una mala jugada imaginándose a Hanabi gritando así. El muchacho desechó el pensamiento al instante, más aún cuando comenzó a sentir un leve cosquilleo en cierta zona.

-¿pasa algo Konohamaru?- le preguntó Kurenai cuando notó que se quedó atrás.

-No nada nada! Vamos!

000

Shikamaru miraba la hora ansioso mientras todo el mundo bailaba en "Will of Fire", lo único que le preocupó un poco fue que Choji había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y Karui estaba preocupada, ya que habían quedado de juntarse, pero al ver un sutil mensaje de su amigo pidiéndole que le inventara una excusa a Karui y que necesitaban hablar urgente mañana, en parte lo tranquilizó sabiendo que estaba bien y en otra parte lo dejó sumamente curioso, ¿qué rayos le habría pasado? Bueno… en todo caso el punto de su ansiedad no era Choji sino que Naruto, aún no llegaba y sinceramente estaba demasiado tentado en llevarse a Temari al depa y follarsela del bueno, más aún con lo sexy que estaba! La maldita había venido con un vestido corto y negro con tiritas, y por supuesto ajustado y escotado, la desgraciada lo único que quería era tentarlo y lo peor es que lo lograba. Ahora estaba bailando en la pista de baile sola, esperándolo, ya que el chico le había dicho que iba al baño, a "relajarse" un poco. Temari, como sabiendo que la miraba lo miró y le sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él. Shikamaru empezó nuevamente a sentir un cosquilleo en sus pantalones. Naruto hijo de puta! Si no llegaba luego le importaría una mierda y se llevaría a Temari si o si. Afortunadamente, Kamisama escuchó sus ruegos y Naruto apareció junto a Hinata. Después de saludar al par y cuando la peliazul se fue a saludar a sus amigas. Naruto le dio el pase.

-Ya oh! Te deje el depa impeque para que hagas tus cochinadas con Temari.- le susurró el rubio.

-Pff, mira quién habla, como si tu hubieses estado tocándole la uña a Hinata, con solo verles las caras tanto a ti como a ella no quiero ni imaginar lo que hicieron.- bromeó el Nara mientras que Naruto se ponía colorado.

-Ya no molestes! Y lárgate! Yo retengo a Karin y a Suigetsu aquí! Y no te preocupes por Lee! Ya va por la tercera ronda con Karito, me lo sopló Konohamaru!- musitó Naruto. Shikamaru sin perder tiempo se dirigió como flecha a la pista de baile le susurró algo inaudible al oído a Temari sonrojándola un poco y la tomó de la mano mientras ésta lo miraba coqueta y se marchaban de la pista de baile.

-¿Y esos dos adónde van?- le preguntó Sakura a Hinata mientras veía como la rubia y el pelinegro desaparecían de la discoteque.

-No lo sé, supongo que por ahí.- Hinata miró de reojo a Sakura, quién suspiró cayendo en la cuenta del sarcasmo de su amiga.

-Mejor vamos a bailar, que estos dos definitivamente no volverán.

 **chan! Sorry pero el Shikatema hot hot candente se queda para el próximo capítulo, muahahaha , no me maten!**

 **Bueno... Lee y Naruto se salieron con la suya, le sacaron un súper orgasmo a sus hembras, quien dice que no cumplen lo que prometen.**

 **Hmm Choji está en un lío de faldas... A ver cómo le va con eso, se ve negro para el Akimichi.**

 **Shirae linda, espero que te gustase el capi, con mucho cariño para ti**

 **Kari, se q aún no llegas acá, pero tb capítulo con Cariño para ti hihi**

 **Besitos y abrazos y que tengan una bonita semana, byebye.**


	139. Capítulo 139: Felices los cuatro

**No, no tiene nada que ver con la canción, pero si con lo que se viene en este capítulo, muahahaha. Agarrense los cinturones PK se viene un Lemon Shikatema hot hot hot candente! Así que los que no quieren ver sexyness en acción, son libres de saltarselo, aunque se que el 80% de ustedes no lo hará hihihi, bueno sin más preámbulos enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 139: Felices los cuatro.**

No bien llegaron a la escalera del quinto piso, Shikamaru comenzó a devorarse a su mujer. La rubia lo acorraló en la puerta del departamento, buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos e intentó acertarle a la correcta, cosa que no logró ya que el maldito llavero tenía como veinte llaves. Shikamaru al notar, mientras seguía siendo besado por su novia, que no le atinaba a la correcta no pudo evitar reírse. Temari se separó de él algo molesta.

-¿Para que mierda tienes tantas llaves?!- expresó la rubia con tono molesto.

-Ya ya mujer.- Shikamaru le quitó el llavero y de una abrió la puerta del departamento y entraron. La rubia retomó su hazaña, besando y saboreando la boca de su hombre mientras lo guiaba a su pieza. Una vez que entraron, la rubia tiró al Nara a su cama mientras ella seguía de pie frente a él para que la contemplara.

-Bien, como has sido un buen chico creo que te mereces un premio.- la rubia puso sus manos en sus propios hombros y comenzó a deslizar sus tiritas por éstos, provocando que el vestido terminara en un santiamén en el suelo. Lo que vió Shikamaru lo dejó con la boca más que abierta. Esperando una ropa interior sexy, Shikamaru estaba listo para aventarsele apenas se sacara el vestido, pero sus cálculos quedaron hechos mierdas cuando vió el diminuto bikini que traía puesto, era de color verde, aunque había algo en ese bikini… algo raro tenía…

-Snif…- Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentir un olor muy familiar, un olor que a él le encantaba, su comida favorita… ¿de dónde rayos venía?

Miró a Temari quién le sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se giraba para que la contemplara, no supo por qué ese movimiento hizo que se le impregnara más el olor a alga en su nariz, pero de dónde…? En eso Shikamaru cayó en la cuenta, nuevamente olió el ambiente, por un minuto creyó que Temari le había preparado un obento con algas y lo tenía escondido por allí, pero no… era mucho peor… aquel delicioso olor a algas venia de su… bikini?!

-Hm, parece que ya te diste cuenta.- dijo coqueta la muchacha mientras veía el rostro perplejo del Nara mientras le analizaba el bikini. Eran unas putas algas maldita sea!- Creeme que fue un martirio hacerlo, así que más te vale que lo disfrutes.

Temari lo miró intensamente, la pasión y el deseo estaba totalmente reflejado en sus ojos, era obvio que quería ser su festín. Shikamaru, para mosquearla, le sonrió de lado.

-Hmp, ¿no crees que es muy poco? Voy a quedar con hambre.- se burló el Nara.

-Descuida… ya pensé en eso.- Temari, para sorpresa de Shikamaru, hizo una posición de manos- Jutsu clones de sombra!

Dos Temaris, con el mismo bikini de algas aparecieron a cada lado de la rubia, mirando al Nara con la misma mirada intensa y llena de pasión que la original. A Shikamaru se le cayó literalmente la mandíbula, ¿qué rayos pretendía?!

-Temari… ¿Qué…?- pero el pelinegro se vió interrumpido por el trío de rubias.

-¿Qué? ¿No acabas de decir que ibas a quedar con hambre?- dijo la Temari del medio, la original.

-Pues te acabamos de dar en el gusto, nada mejor que tus algas favoritas multiplicadas por tres.- dijo la Temari de la derecha.

-¿O acaso ya te dio miedo, bebito llorón?- se burló la tercera Temari.

-Problemática al cubo.- se quejó el Nara mientras la Temari del medio lo empujaba con fuerza para que quedara acostado en el colchón y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.- Oi, Temari espe-

Shikamaru no pudo ni reaccionar ya que la segunda Temari casi que le puso los senos en la cara, el olor a algas se hizo más potente y excitante combinado con el olor de Temari.

-Hmm, así me gusta.- dijo la Temari original cuando vió como el miembro de su hombre crecía.

-A ver si puedes con las tres Nara!- le dijo la Temari que tenía enfrente mientras le agarraba la cara y le zampaba un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. El Nara iba a comenzar a toquetearla, pero sintió como su mano derecha era raptada por la tercera Temari, a quién solo pudo ver de reojo ya que estaba totalmente dominado por la Temari dos y nervioso sintiendo como la Temari uno ya le estaba sacando el boxer. Casi le dio infarto cuando la Temari tres deslizó la mano del Nara por su abdomen plano hasta llegar a su entrepierna y mirándolo traviesamente se metió sus dedos en su vagina mientras emitía un gemido.

-Ay sí, ahora si estamos hablando.- La Temari original se relamió los labios mientras se engullía el miembro totalmente erecto de su novio. Shikamaru no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que fue totalmente acallado por la Temari dos en su boca. La sobrecarga de estímulos era tan excitante que el pelinegro sucumbió a sus bajos instintos. Comenzó a devolverle el beso a la Temari dos mientras tomaba control de su mano derecha y comenzaba a sacar y meter sus dedos en la vagina de la Temari tres y por supuesto que la Temari uno lo tenía viendo estrellas con cada chupada y lamida de su miembro viril. La Temari dos lo dejó de besar y se alzó un poco para que sus senos quedaran frente a él. Shikamaru miró a la rubia.

-Hora del festín cariño.- le dijo con un tono tan sensual y excitante que Shikamaru prácticamente le mordió los senos destrozándole las algas y devorándoselas por completo.- Oh sí!

Shikamaru se tragó de una las algas y siguió lamiéndole los pechos a la Temari dos mientras ella gemía completamente excitada. Shikamaru iba a morderle los pezones cuando sintió que la Temari tres le agarraba la mano para detener su accionar en su vagina mientras que la Temari dos se separaba de él. El Nara las miró perplejo, pero sólo le duró un segundo, ya que la Temari tres se puso encima de él, le agarró la cabeza para que contemplara ahora los pechos de ella mientras la Temari dos iba a acompañar a la Temari original para ayudarle con tremendo bocado.

-Oigan que…- eso no le gustó para nada, si con una sola Temari chupándoselo era un martirio aguantarse, definitivamente con dos lamiendoselo no duraría ni loco.

-Oye! Prestame atención Nara!- La Temari tres le agarró la cabeza nuevamente para ponerle los senos en la cara. Shikamaru no aguantó el exquisito olor, casi que parecía droga y comenzó a comer las alguitas de los pechos de la Temari tres, pero no pudo evitar emitir un gemido al sentir las dos lenguas de las dos Temaris que estaban atendiendo su miembro subiendo y bajando al unísono. Luego sintió como una de las Temaris le agarraba el miembro y la otra con la punta de su lengua comenzaba a lamerle tortuosamente el glande, metiéndola por los rincones de su prepucio. Las iba a detener con sus manos, pero la Temari tres con sus piernas se lo impidió.- Tú eres mío Nara, así que atiéndeme!

Ya se había comido su parte superior del bikini, por lo que la rubia se alzó un poco y atrapó su cabeza en su entrepierna. Fue como un cortocircuito para el cerebro de Shikamaru, tenía el pene apenas aguantando y el olor de la vagina de la Temari tres mezclado con esas deliciosas algas lo volvió literalmente loco. Agarró la cadera de la rubia y comenzó a darse el festín.

-Ahh… uhhmm…- La Temari tres comenzó a gemir excitada, pero para torturarlo decidió alejarse del pelinegro alzándose y poniéndose a su lado. Shikamaru iba a alegarle, pero la Temari dos en un movimiento casi atlético le puso la entrepierna en la cara estilo 69.

 _"Esto tiene que ser una broma…"_ pensó el Nara sin poder creerlo.

-Yo que tú aprovecho.- le susurró sensualmente la Temari tres, quién nuevamete le agarró la mano para que la masturbara mientras le gemía al oído. La Temari original junto con la dos siguieron deleitándose con el miembro del Nara que crecía y crecía en sus bocas lo cual las tenía vueltas locas. Aunque la segunda Temari pegó el grito al cielo cuando Shikamaru la agarró de la cadera con su mano libre y le destrozó el alga que cubría su intimidad de una sola mordida y comenzó a devorársela a ella.

La Temari original le mordió un poco el glande para rescatar a su compañera. Shikamaru por el pequeño dolor se detuvo y la Temari dos se apartó de él y se puso a su otro lateral para comenzar a devorar su oreja mientras que la tercera le seguía gimiendo. Temari (original) miró traviesa a su hombre, quién la miraba con algo de duda, tragó saliva cuando la rubia se le puso encima, su mirada era lujuria pura, quizás con que le saldría. Comenzó a devorar su boca mientras él con su mano libre la manoseaba. Mientras las otras dos Temaris lo seguían estimulando por las orejas. Que sonido más celestial… sentir las bocas de ambas rubias en sus orejas lo hacía ver estrellas más su Temari devorando su boca… No sabía si estaba en un sueño o real, pero simplemente iba a disfrutar.

Temari se separó del Nara y se sacó el sostén para ella mismo comérselo.

-Oye!- se quejó el muchacho mientras Temari lo volvía a besar y le traspasaba el alga de boca a boca. Esa acción casi hizo que el Nara se derramara, pero aguantó como pudo. Aunque se le dificultaba con las otras dos gimiéndole como locas en los oídos.

 _"Kamisama por favor te lo ruego… hazme aguantar!"_ le rogaba a Kamisama el chico para no terminar ese maravilloso momento, quería que durara lo que más pudiera.

Una vez que se tragó el alga. La tres Temaris de repente lo dejaron de atender y se alejaron de él dejándolo solo en la cama. Shikamaru las miró atónito.

Las tres se pusieron en filita frente a él. El pelinegro las miró expectante y excitado, dos ya estaban completamente desnudas mientras que su Temari original aún le quedaba el alga que cubría ese maravilloso lugar que cuando tenía contacto con su miembro le daba un placer celestial.

Temari vió lo que estaba mirando el Nara y coquetamente se sacó la alguita que la cubría deslizándola por sus piernas y mostrándosela a su macho.

Inmediatamente se metió el pedazo de alga en su vagina mientras emitía un gemido lleno de placer. Shikamaru abrió los ojos como pepas, ¿pero que…? Casi se derramó cuando las dos Temaris comenzaron a amasarle los senos mientras su Temari seguía metiéndose el alga casi como simulando una penetración. Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que creyó que le iba a salir sangre. Temari sacó el alga y se la pasó a su compañera quién hizo lo mismo que la Temari uno y se metió el alga en su intimidad para llenarla de sus fluidos, mientras la Temari tres se ponía detrás de ella y comenzaba a amasarle ambos senos provocando que la rubia se excitara mientras la Temari original la tomaba del mentón y acercaba su boca para besarla. Shikamaru casi murió con eso y no pudo evitar querer levantarse, pero las tres Temaris completamente sincronizadas lo miraron con una gélida mirada, dandole a entender que ni se atreviera o esto se acababa. Shikamaru se quedó quietecito en su lugar, aunque ya le dolía el miembro de tanto aguantar, lo sentía caliente y ardiendo.

La Temari dos terminó su acción y le pasó el alga a la Temari que tenía atrás, apenas agarró el alga se la metió entre sus piernas y tanto la Temari uno como dos la empujaron bruscamente para acorralarla en la pared mientras la uno la besaba apasionadamente y la dos se inclinaba un poco para devorarle los senos. Shikamaru se miró de reojo el pene, ya ni líquido seminal había, el semen quería salir del bueno, tuvo que respirar profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse. La Temari tres finalmente emitió un gemido cuando la original le mordió el cuello y le pasó el alga totalmente empapada a la original. Las tres nuevamente se pusieron en fila frente al Nara mientras cruelmente la Temari del medio le ponía el alga encima de la cabeza al pelinegro, quién seguía el alimento igual que los perritos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Las tres mujeres problemáticas rieron por eso y la original hizo ademán de querer tirar el alga hacia el lado, lo que provocó que Shikamaru casi se cayera de la cama siguiéndolo. Temari sintió pena por él y se lo lanzó de una a la boca. Shikamaru prácticamente lo agarró en el aire y lo empezó a mordisquear, saboreando cada pedazo del alga, fue como si hubiese tomado un afrodisiaco ya que la adrenalina se apoderó de él y agarró a la Temari del medio de la cintura y la volteó para quedar él encima de ella, las otras dos Temaris iban a apoyar a su compañera, pero ambas no pudieron moverse.

-Pero que…?- sus sombras estaban unidas a la del pelinegro y unas manos comenzaron a subir por sus esculturales cuerpos hasta inmovilizarlas.

-Tranquilas chicas.- Shikamaru las miró de reojo.- Termino con una y voy por ustedes.

Lo dijo de una forma tan sensual y autoritaria que ambas Temaris se sonrojaron mientras que la que tenía debajo iba a alegar pero sus alegatos fueron transformados en gemidos cuando el Nara entró en ella y comenzó a hacerle el amor. Temari estaba en el cielo, ese enorme pedazo de carne la hacía ver literalmente estrellas, estaba demasiado grande.

 _"No, Temari… no sucumbas!"_ Temari inmediatamente se impulsó para quedar ella encima de él y comenzó a cabalgarlo provocando la locura en Shikamaru, tanto fue que comenzó a embestirla por debajo provocando gemidos llenos de placer en Temari, lamentablemente esto lo desconcentró ya que por un minuto estuvo a punto de acabar, por lo que su concentración se enfocó en no hacerlo provocando la liberación de las dos Temaris. Una de ellas, la que estaba más cerca se acercó al duo y se puso detrás de la cabeza del Nara para comenzar a estimularlo por las orejas haciendole masajes.

 _Inner Shikamaru: Bien… cayeron (poniendose lentes cool) Hora de follar!_

Shikamaru agarró a Temari uno de la cintura y nuevamente la puso debajo de él mientras la Temari dos era empujada hacia atrás, el moreno tomó firmemente sus caderas y comenzó a devorar su intimidad.

-Gasp!- La Temari dos gimió de placer.

-Eres un… AHHHH!- La Temari original (la que estaba debajo) iba a alegar, pero Shikamaru la empezó a embestir como desaforado. Sentir el aroma de la vagina de la Temari dos lo volvía loco y se lo expresaba a su Temari con cada embestida.- Ohh… Ummm.. Shikaa…

-Oye no es justo! Yo también quiero!- La Temari tres abrazó a Shikamaru por detrás pidiendo atención.

-Tranquila, no me he olvidado de ti.- le dijo el chico mirándola de reojo y volviendo a degustar a su Temari dos. La Temari tres nuevamente sintió que algo la paralizaba y sintió como nuevamente esa mano subía por sus piernas, pero esta vez iba hacia su entrepierna.

-Hmp, una sombrita no me va a… AHHHHHH- Temari tres vió estrellas con aquella penetración. ¿Penetración?! Pero como? Temari tres vió de reojo aquella sombra que entraba y salía de su vagina, espera… acaso tenía forma de…- AHHHHH! OHHHH! Shi… Shikamaru…

Las otras dos Temaris también miraron de reojo y vieron lo que penetraba a su compañera.

-Pero que mier…- La Temari original miró arriba para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de su hombre que le sonrió de lado y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Las haré gritar… a las tres!- Shikamaru nuevamente comenzó a follar a Temari como un animal provocando que la rubia se descontrolara, su pene estaba demasiado grande y se sentía exquisito sentirlo dentro de ella, más si se lo hacía fuerte y duro.

-Ayy si! Sigue!- Temari se aferró a Shikamaru y lo rodeó con sus piernas empujándolo más y más hacia ella.

Mientras tanto el Nara metía y sacaba su lengua de la vagina de la Temari dos como simulando una penetración que la tenía viendo estrellas, no duraría mucho ya que sus gemidos iban en aumento.

-Oh por kami! Oh por Kami!.- gemía la Temari dos con cada lamida.

Y por último la Temari tres disfrutaba de aquel pene hecho de sombras, se sentía demasiado real, era como una copia perfecta del pene de su hombre y que la estaba haciendo llegar al límite.

-Ohhh… ahhh.. ummm… ay Shika…- le gemía en el oído al Nara, a quién tenía abrazado por detrás y le tenía el pecho más que arañado. En ese minuto como un perfecto reloj suizo las tres Temaris se estremecieron, sus cuerpos colapsaron y las tres llegaron al orgasmo en una perfecta sincronización transformada en un sonoro gemido lleno de placer.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIKAMARU!

Shikamaru al sentir los fluidos de la Temari dos en su boca, la contracción de la vagina de su Temari, el gemido extasiante de la Temari tres en su oído más su nombre pronunciado en estéreo por sus tres hembras, fue estimulo suficiente para que él también gimiera y llegase al orgasmo, derramando todo su semen en la Temari original, sintió como si literalmente se vaciara ya que era demasiada cantidad, culpa de haber aguantado tanto.

Los cuatro acompasaron sus respiraciones y Shikamaru miró fijo a su mujer quién lo miraba atontada.

-Jaque Mate!- le dijo victorioso por su hazaña, le robó un beso a Temari y lo último que vió fue sus hermosos ojos antes de caer en la inconsciencia cayendo de bruces encima de su mujer.

-Hmp… maldito vago…- pronunciaron las tres chicas en estéreo esbozando una sonrisa.

000

-A bailar hasta que salga el sol!- chillaba Naruto eufórico y eso que no había tomado ninguna gota de alcohol a diferencia de sus amigos. Sasuke ya estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y Kenjiro en el piso (sí también se tomó el brebaje). Sakura se había apoderado de la barra, pero no para tomar sino para bailar. Kiba bailaba y gritaba como loco por el recital mientras que Tamaki junto a Shino lo vigilaban de que no hiciera alguna estupidez. Naruto pudo ver como Gaara y Matsuri se iban muy escondiditos al baño. El rubio bailaba junto a su peliazul mientras que mantenía bien entretenidos tanto Karin como a Suigetsu.

-ESTE RECITAL MOLA!- Chilló Suigetsu ya completamente alcoholizado.

-Pucha! Que lata que no trajimos a Shiho! Eso le pasa por ir a ese aburrido teatro!- exclamó Karin eufórica.

-Ahahaha siii! Pobre Shiho!- dijo el rubio sin pensar mientras seguía bailando.

Pasaron exactamente 5 segundos en los que Naruto fue completamente feliz hasta que su cara se deformó.

-MIERDA SHIHO!- Chilló el rubio histérico. Se había olvidado por completo de la rubia. Miró su reloj, 2:00 am.- ¿KARIN LA OBRA QUE TAN LARGA ERA?!

La pelirroja lo miró extrañada al igual que Suigetsu.

-Que se yo! Nunca me han gustado esas basuras!- se quejó la chica.

Naruto salió pitando de la discoteque hacia el departamento, si Shiho pillaba a Shikamaru con Temari sería su fin y el Nara de seguro lo mataría. Afortunadamente el rubio, al parecer, andaba con buena suerte ya que al llegar al departamento vió a Shiho justo bajarse de un taxi. Cuando la rubia iba a entrar al edificio Naruto la interceptó.

-Shiho!- Naruto se cruzó en su camino.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que iban a "Will of Fire"?- preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Si si si, pero… te vine a buscar! Hay un recital! Y… están Karin y Suigetsu! Y después vamos a ir a desayunar algo rico!- Trató de tentarla el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto, pero estoy exhausta, la obra fue mucho más larga de lo que pensé y…

-Por favor…- le rogó el rubio casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Shiho enarcó una ceja mientras miraba la cara de sufrimiento de Naruto miró hacia la ventana del quinto piso y vió que estaba todo apagado, luego miró nuevamente al rubio.

-Está Shikamaru adentro ¿verdad?- preguntó algo molesta la rubia. Naruto asintió derrotado.- *sigh* por Kami! Cuando embarace a esa niña ahí lo quiero ver!

Naruto solo guardó silencio con la cabeza gacha.

-De acuerdo! Vamos al recital, pero después… vamos a desayunar al lado de Yakiniku Q, abrieron una cafetería y los desayunos se ven deliciosos.- dijo la rubia ya más contenta mientras le pasaba el panfleto al rubio a quién casi se le cayó su monedero de ranita al ver los precios. Shiho al ver su cara solo se limito a decirle…- Pero siempre puedo volver a mi casa a hacerme unas ricas tostadas con olor a sexo adolescente.

-Hihi… yo pago T_T- Naruto no tuvo de otra.

 _"Eso me pasa por caliente… T_T"_

000

Unos rayos de sol lo despertaron, se colaban por su ventana la cual su cortina no alcanzaba a cubrir. Quizo levantarse, pero sus dos brazos estaban "ocupados", enfocó su vista para ver mejor y sonrió al ver como tenía abrazadas a dos hermosas rubias que dormían plácidamente una a cada lado de él y una tercera que lo tenía completamente abrazado y apoyada en su pecho. Si esta no era una fantasía hecha realidad entonces no sabía que lo era.

-Hmp, ¿Disfrutando el paisaje?- la Temari del medio alzó la cabeza para mirarlo pícaramente, sus latidos se habían acelerado al ver tal escena lo cual la despertó.

-Oye, no todos los días despierto con tres sexys rubias a mi lado.- le dijo el pelinegro mirándola de forma lujuriosa, mientras comenzaba a acariciar las tersas espaldas de las rubias a su lado las cuales desaparecieron al instante.- Oye!

-Creo que ya fue suficiente fantasía sexual, Nara.- expresó burlona la rubia mientras se levantaba.- Tengo hambre, ¿Desayunamos?

-Hmm… problemática…

000

Yoshino había ido esa misma mañana a visitar a su marido, Shikaku Nara, a su tumba ya que era el 4° aniversario de su muerte por lo que la mujer como cada año le llevaba como ofrenda un obento con su comida favorita y un ramo de flores. Cuando llegó a la tumba se sorprendió un poco al ver a cierta castaña frente a ésta.

-¿Karito?- preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Tía Yoshino, buenos días ^^.- saludó alegre la chica.- ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien gracias mi niña, pero…

-Oh! Bueno…- Karito se puso algo nerviosa.- Vine a ver a Asuma y me acordé que hoy es el aniversario de muerte del Tío Shikaku así que aproveché de venir a saludarlo.

Yoshino la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Ya está bien! Vine a ver a Shikaku-san de primera.- dijo la castaña algo avergonzada.

-A ti y a Shikamaru les encanta creer que pueden engañarme.- la regañó la mujer.- A ese mocoso lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y a ti también, prácticamente te criamos con Shikaku de la cantidad de horas que pasabas con Shikamaru en casa.

-Hmp, lo sé Tía Yoshino…- dijo la chica algo meláncolica.- Creo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, si le soy sincera usted ha sido lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido.

Aquella confesión emocionó mucho a Yoshino.

-Ven acá niñita.- Yoshino abrazó a la muchacha, quién abrazó a la mujer y no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas.- Nunca te lo he dicho, pero siempre te he considerado como una hija, has estado con nosotros tanto tiempo, has sido parte de nuestra vida y de la de Shikamaru y por supuesto creo que jamás podré terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por él.

Ambas mujeres se separaron mientras Karito se secaba las lágrimas.

-Shikaku siempre quiso que ustedes fuesen más que amigos, aunque yo le ponía un poco más de lógica y le decía que aunque sería lindo debido a su larga amistad y a que prácticamente se conocían de toda la vida había algo que no me convencía y creo que era el hecho de que el lazo que ustedes formaron no iba dirigido al ámbito de pareja como yo y Shikaku sino que a uno más fraternal como el de hermanos y además que hubiese sido un desastre…- expresó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.- Ya me imagino la casa de ustedes patas para arriba de lo flojos que son.

Karito no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-Creo que no tengo contraargumento contra eso.- dijo la castaña ya más animada. Luego miró la tumba del patriarca de los Nara.- Shikaku-san fue un gran hombre, un modelo a seguir, yo siempre lo respeté y admiré mucho.

-Él te quería mucho Karito, eras como una hija para él.- suspiró la mujer. Luego vió la fotografía de su esposo.- Hmm, no sé si te da la misma impresión, pero siento que Shikamaru cada día se parece más a él.

Karito miró la foto de Shikaku y sólo sonrió de lado.

-Nah, aún le falta para parecérsele, empezando por la madurez.- bromeó la chica.- y el chivo ^^

Ambas mujeres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

FLASHBACK

Una joven Karito de 14 años entró a la habitación de hospital dónde estaba el patriarca de los Nara, ya estaba en su lecho de muerte el doctor les había dicho que ya no había vuelta atrás para el señor Nara, pues su cáncer ya estaba muy avanzado. El hombre al ver a la jovencita entrar le hizo una seña con la mano de que se acercara. Le agradeció por todo el tiempo que pasó con ellos y de que para él, ella había sido la hija que nunca tuvo.

-Karito.- dijo Shikaku mientras le sostenía la mano a la muchacha.- Sé que pronto partiré, así que me gustaría pedirte un favor.

La chica con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos sólo asintió.

-Cuidalos, sé que Yoshino es fuerte, pero mi partida de seguro le afectará, tanto a ella como a Shikamaru, así que te pido por favor que los apoyes.

-Lo haré Shikaku-san no es necesario que me lo diga.- dijo firme la chica.

-Y… no te apartes nunca del lado de Shikamaru, él es un chico muy inteligente lo sé, pero aún le falta madurar y mucho, tú eres mucho más madura que él, así que te pido que nunca lo abandones, ustedes tienen un lazo que va más allá de una simple amistad y ambos lo saben.- Shikaku sostuvo firme la mano de Karito.- No te apartes de su lado, por favor.

-Descuide Shikaku-san, dudo que algo pueda hacerme separarme de ese hombre.- dijo divertida la chica.- Se lo prometo.

FIN FLASHBACK

Karito miraba como Yoshino acomodaba las flores en la tumba de Shikaku y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber roto la promesa que había hecho con el sabio hombre. El haber estado cuatro meses apartada del Nara por culpa de Fumiko había sido el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

 _"Shikaku-san, perdóneme por haber roto la promesa que le hice, pero le juro que no volverá a ocurrir, pase lo que pase nunca abandonaré a Shikamaru, esta vez se lo juro con mi vida!"_ Karito levantó su dedo meñique en señal de promesa jurándole de corazón al patriarca de los Nara que siempre apoyaría y acompañaría a su hermano Shikamaru, siempre…

000

Ya a la hora de almuerzo, Karui había ido a visitar a Choji, se había quedado preocupadísima porque no había ido al recital, y tampoco contestaba su celular. Le había preguntado a Shikamaru que le había pasado a lo que él le dijo que al castaño le había dado indigestión. Una vez que la chica tocó el timbre el castaño le abrió la puerta.

-¿Karui?!- al chico casi se le salió el corazón del pecho.

-Vaya, parece que estás mejor de tu indigestión.- se alegró la muchacha de ver al chico con buena cara.

-Ahh… sí.- _"Shikamaru por qué no inventaste algo mejor!"_ pensó el chico.

-Bueno, ya que tienes buena pinta ¿que quieres hacer hoy?- expresó entusiasmada la muchacha.- O si quieres te puedo preparar algo ligero y vemos pelis.

Choji iba a responder, pero en eso sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro!- dijo la chica impulsivamente mientras iba hacia la puerta. Choji no alcanzó ni a reaccionar y le dio doble ataque cuando vió a Sora en la puerta.

-Hola!- la saludó Karui.

-¿Hola?- saludó con tono de desconcierto la Idol.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿no?- dijo sin más la morena.

-No en serio, ¿Quién eres y que haces en la casa de mi novio?- dijo ya con un tono más firme. Karui miró de reojo a Choji, quién tragó saliva y se quedó completamente paralizado. Karui nuevamente miró a la ojiverde.

-Soy Karui, amiga de Choji, mucho gusto…

-Sora, Sora Aoyama.- se presentó la chica mientras le apretaba la mano cordialmente a la morena.- Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿desde cuando que eres amiga de Choji? Ya que… sin ofender, pero él jamás me ha hablado de ti.

Tuvo que admitir que fue como un balde de agua fría lo que le dijo la muchacha, pero sinceramente con solo ver la expresión de Choji ya pudo deducir que había metido la pata y la señorita perfección al frente de ella de seguro lo mataría si ella hablaba de más y, aunque tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo, prefirió no meterlo en más problemas.

-Con suerte un mes linda, es que llegué de intercambio a Senju, soy de Kumogakure. Y bueno conocí a Choji por Karito, Hinata, etc…- trató de decirlo lo más relajada que pudo.

-Oh! Ya veo.- dijo la chica no muy convencida luego miró a su chico.- Que descortés de tu parte Choji, por lo menos me la hubieses nombrado ayer que salimos.

-Uhhh…- el corazón de Choji ya no daba más.

-No te preocupes, de seguro estaba tan contento de verte que se le olvidó.- dijo simpáticamente la chica. Choji estaba destrozado, ya veía una discusión entre ambas chicas por mentiroso, pero… Karui le estaba siguiendo la corriente.- Bueno, yo los dejo.

-Ay no linda, quédate, podemos almorzar juntos.- esto lo dijo más de cortesía que en serio, algo raro notaba en el ambiente, ya que la cara de pánico de su novio delataba que ahí había gato encerrado.

-No gracias, no me gusta tocar el violín.- Karui no pudo soportar lanzar un pequeño sarcasmo mientras miraba de reojo a Choji.- Que estén bien, gusto en conocerte Sora-chan!

La morena hizo una reverencia y pasó el umbral de la puerta. Sora miró extrañada a Choji.

-Bien rara tu amiga te diré.- dijo la chica.

-Hmm… sí…- Choji no pudo evitar sentirse pésimo, ahora que mierda iba a hacer con Karui y lo que es peor que iba a hacer con la pelirroja que tenía enfrente…

000

Mientras Shikamaru y Temari almorzaban juntos en Yakiniku Q, el Nara tuvo una curiosidad, con tanto ajetreo desde lo que había ocurrido con Pain ya casi ni sabía en que día estaba, además con las clases suspendidas era peor. Miró el calendario que estaba pegado en la pared y casi le dio ataque.

-Mierda! Es 7 de Enero!- exclamó aterrado el Nara. Temari miró el calendario y luego vió confundida a su chico.

-Si, ¿y?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha. Shikamaru estaba prendiendo su celular.

-Mendokusei… mi vieja me va a matar!- una vez que se encendió el dispositivo el pelinegro iba a llamar a su madre para recibir la reprimenda de su vida, pero un mensaje de su mejor amiga le salvó el día.

 _K: Tranqui hombre, la tía Yoshino está bien, nos encontramos en el cementerio y nos fuimos a almorzar, le dije que irías con Temari más tarde al cementerio ya que querías compartir este día con ella. Así que bésame los pies por apaciguar la ira de tu madre y hacerte un lindo panorama con Temari ;), con amor Karito :3_

A Shikamaru le volvió el alma al cuerpo, y por supuesto que le agradeció a su amiga. Luego miró a Temari quién lo miraba ya algo molesta por tenerla en espera.

-Oh perdón, es que… hoy es el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de mi viejo.- dijo el muchacho ya un poco más relajado.

-¿Te olvidaste?!- Expresó Temari alarmada.- por Kami, la tía Yoshino te va a matar! Pero Shikamaru como tan…

-Ya mujer, no te preocupes, me salvaron el trasero.- el chico le pasó su celular a la rubia para tranquilizarla.

-Siempre alguien te tiene que salvar el trasero ¿no Nara?- se burló Temari mientras le devolvía el celular y se ponía de pie.

-Oye ¿Adónde vas?

-Que no viste el mensaje? Vamos al cementerio a pasar la tarde con tu padre no?- expresó la rubia como mencionando lo obvio.

-Si, pero…- Shikamaru aún no quería irse.

-Ya no seas vago! Arriba! O me iré sin ti!- Temari ya iba a medio camino.

-*sigh* Mendokusei…

Ya en el cementerio, Temari estaba maravillada con las flores que le había dejado Yoshino al patriarca de los Nara.

-Son hermosas.- dijo la chica mirando las flores.

-Ajá.- dijo el Nara no muy animado, no es que no le gustara venir a ver a su padre sólo que… lo extrañaba mucho. Temari se percató de su tono de voz.

-¿Lo echas de menos verdad?- preguntó la chica sin mirarlo. Shikamaru sólo se sentó a su lado sin emitir sonido alguno.- No tuve el placer de conocerlo, pero al menos por lo que me han contado tú y la tía Yoshino se nota que era un buen hombre, y un gran padre. Solo un gran padre podría soportarte.

-Hm… creeme que era tan vago como yo, sólo que no se le notaba tanto.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa. Temari lo miró.

-Me estas queriendo decir que si llego a tener un hijo tuyo voy a tener que cargar con dos vagos?- preguntó medio en broma y medio en serio.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo un hijo Temari?- bromeó el pelinegro sólo para recibir un leve puñetazo en el brazo.- Auch!

-Hmp, bebito llorón.- Temari le sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro. Shikamaru rodeó con su brazo a su rubia y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Me hubiese gustado que te conociera y que viera lo feliz que me haces.- dijo algo melancolico.

-De seguro ya lo sabe.- dijo la chica acurrucándose más cerca del muchacho.- Tenlo por seguro.

-Hmm… me pregunto si algún día llegaré a ser como él.- esto lo dijo más para sí, pero Temari lo oyó perfectamente. La chica se separó un poco de él y lo miró detenidamente.

-Hmm, talvez… si te dejas crecer la barba te parezcas algo ^^

-Problemática…

-Vago…- Temari se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- El chico volvió a abrazarla y se quedaron mirando el atarceder un rato, juntos, aprovechando ese lindo momento frente a la tumba del hombre más importante para Shikamaru, su padre Shikaku Nara.

000

Shiho caminaba de un lado para otro en el living de su casa, nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, como rayos dar la noticia. En eso, la puerta se abrió y llegaron Shikamaru y Temari.

-Shiho, que hay!- saludó alegre el Nara a su amiga.- ¿Estás sola?

-Sí… estoy sola.- respondió nerviosa la rubia. Temari también la saludó.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-No sé, después de almorzar Karin se fue con Suigetsu, Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata y Lee no ha dado señales de vida.- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-A todo esto Shikamaru.- habló Temari.- ¿No tenías que juntarte con Choji?

-Me mandó un mensaje y dijo que estaba ocupado hoy, que él me llamaba.- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la otra rubia.- ¿Podrías ir por unas cervezas? Me dieron ganas de tomar algo fuerte.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron con cara de "Qué rayos?".

-Te pasa algo Shiho?- preguntó el Nara perplejo.

-No… solo… me dieron ganas, por favor.- le rogo la chica. Shikamaru aceptó sin oponer resistencia, le ofreció a Temari si quería que le comprara algo a lo que la rubia le dijo que no le apetecía nada de momento. Una vez que el chico salió por la puerta, ambas rubias se quedaron solas. Shiho miró de reojo a Temari quién por supuesto notó que algo le pasaba.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Shiho?- le preguntó tranquila la rubia de Suna.- Porque eso de mandar a Shikamaru por cervezas ni tú te lo tragas.

-Ay Temari… no sé que hacer.- la muchacha se echó en el sillón frustrada con las manos en el rostro.

-¿Pasó algo con Shikamaru?

-No no, si el asunto con él ya está zanjado, es… otra cosa.- expresó la chica sin mirarla. Temari se sentó junto a ella y le dijo que le contara que le pasaba. Shiho respiró hondo.- Me ofrecieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Kumogakure.

-Pero… eso es genial! Deberías estar feliz!

-Sí lo estoy! Es lo que siempre he querido! Y es una oportunidad única sólo que…- a Shiho se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Es por Shikamaru?- preguntó Temari. Shiho asintió.

-Sé que es una estupidez, sé que jamás va a pasar algo con él, pero… parte de mí no quiere separarse de él.- Shiho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Soy una tonta!

Temari puso su mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-No te sientas mal Shiho.- le dijo la Sabaku no empáticamente.- Quién más que yo te entiende.

-Perdoname Temari, trato y trato, pero… no puedo sacarmelo del corazón.

-Y no tienes por qué, siempre y cuando ese sentimiento no te haga sufrir.- le dijo Temari a Shiho mirándola seriamente.- Shiho, haz lo que creas mejor, si quieres irte bien, pero si no quieres para estar cerca de Shikamaru también es válido, eso no te hace tonta, sólo piénsalo bien. No pienses en que voy a pensar yo o Shikamaru o quién sea. Ve por ti, piensa en qué es lo mejor para ti como persona.

-Temari.- Shiho miró a la rubia de Suna con lágrimas en los ojos.- Cuida a Shikamaru, él te ama en serio y daría su vida por ti. No lo abandones nunca Temari, él se hace el duro, pero en el fondo tú sabes como es, sensible.

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo y… no te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a su lado.- le dijo la chica mientras en ese instante la puerta se abría y Shikamaru entraba con unas cervezas.

-Bien, ¿Quién quiere?!

000

Ya era entrada la noche y Gaara y Matsuri habían llegado del cine.

-Que lata que volvemos a clases el lunes.- se quejó la castaña.- Ya me estaba acostumbrando a salir y salir.

-Pero si estamos recién a viernes y ya te estás preocupando del lunes.- expresó el pelirrojo mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

-Sabes lo horrible que se van a poner los senseis?- se quejó la chica.- Ya puedo ver la enorme pila de tareas que nos van a mandar.

Gaara simplemente la miró sin decir nada. Matsuri se sintió algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué? Pasa algo?

-No nada, sólo que… te ves sexy cuando estas preocupada.- dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole de lado. Matsuri se puso roja como tomate.

-Ga- Gaara…- se le hizo un super nudo en la garganta, y el líbido se le subió de una, además que mirarlo directamente a los ojos cuando la miraba con esa mirada intensa la hacía derretirse. No pasó ni siquiera un mísero segundo y Gaara ya la tenía contra la pared. Le sacó su chaqueta a la castaña mientras que comenzaba a devorarse su cuello. La castaña emitió un sonoro gemido mientras que el pelirrojo la volteaba para quedar frente a ella y le levantaba la polera dejándola en sostén. Matsuri se ruborizó cuando Gaara la miró descaradamente, en especial sus pechos para finalmente atacar su boca mientras se los masajeaba. Deslizó sus manos hacia el broche del sostén de la chica para desabrocharlo de una, ya se había vuelto un experto. Matsuri, completamente excitada lo agarró de los hombros para girarlos y dejarlo a él contra la pared sin parar en ningún momento de besarse. Gaara comenzó a bajar por el cuello de su chica hacia sus pechos dándole unos exquisitos besos húmedos que más de un suspiro le sacaron a la castaña, como adoraba que besara su cuerpo. Matsuri se impulsó con sus piernas para quedar aferrada al pelirrojo mientras que el chico la agarraba del trasero para sostenerla. Avanzaron hacia la puerta dónde siguió devorándosela mientras la chica hábilmente deslizó sus manos hacia la hebilla del pantalón de Gaara para sacarle el cinturón y proceder a desabrocharle la prenda. Gaara sin perder tiempo le subió la falda y comenzó a quitarle las bragas. Matsuri le bajó el boxer a su chico y enloqueció cuando vió su enorme miembro. Lo agarró de la cabeza y le susurró sensualmente al oído.- Fóllame duro Gaara!

No se lo tuvo que pedir dos veces puesto que Gaara comenzó a embestirla contra la puerta con una fuerza casi brutal provocando la locura en Matsuri.

-Oh Kami… Oh Kami… OH KAMIIII!- Matsuri estaba vuelta loca, vibraba con cada embestida y no solo físicamente sino que mentalmente también.- Asíi Gaara, sigue! Más duro! Dame más duro!

Gaara aceleró las estocadas y cada vez llegaba más profundo en su chica, lo cual también provocó que empezara a gemir.

-Estás tan mojada Matsuri!- Gaara podía sentir los fluidos de su chica en su miembro y lo enloquecía del bueno.- Te voy a hacer gritar!

-Hazlo!- Matsuri vió estrellas cuando Gaara la penetró tan fuerte y duro que casi se derrama de una, pero lo pudo soportar. Aunque… la felicidad le llegó hasta ahí cuando sintió a Gaara detenerse bruscamente.- ¿huh? Gaara que-

Pero el pelirrojo le tapó la boca y casi les dio paro cardíaco cuando oyeron la voz de Kankuro y Yashamaru que venían saliendo del ascensor.

-No sé tú, pero lo que es yo me voy directo a la cama!- dijo el castaño mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

No supieron como, pero la pareja agarró la ropa a la velocidad de la luz y se escondieron en la pieza del pelirrojo justo al instante en que el castaño abría la puerta.

-Tadaima!- anunció su llegada Kankuro.- Bah! Que raro… juraría que vi la luz encendida. Gaara?

El castaño fue a la pieza del pelirrojo quién escondió toda la ropa debajo de la cama y a Matsuri con él debajo de las sábanas.

-Hm? Gaara?- el pelirrojo se hizo el dormido. Kankuro simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue al living junto a Yashamaru.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer?- susurró histérica la chica. No pasaron ni cinco minutos y llegaron Kushina con Minato.- Gaara!

-Tranquila, esperemos a que todos se duerman y nos escabullimos.- dijo el chico tranquilo mientras comenzaba a acariciarla.- Ahora, déjame hacerte "cariño" tenemos para rato…

 _"Ayy… maldito aprovechado \\\"_ a quién engañaba le encantaba la cosa ¬¬

000

Al otro día, Sakura estaba aburridísima por lo que decidió llamar a Sasuke para ver si hacían algo.

El celular del pelinegro sonó como loco y el pelinegro casi que tuvo que subir corriendo a contestarlo ya que, aparte de que lo habían despertado temprano para cantarle Feliz Cumpleaños a Fumiko, lo único que quería era una excusa para huir del living de su casa.

-¿Aló?- contestó el Uchiha. Sakura se emocionó y lo saludó de vuelta.- Hola Sakura, que hay!

-Bien, pensando en ti ^^.- en eso quiso que le aclarara una duda.- oye amor, ¿Cuándo está de cumpleaños tu hermana? ¿Hoy o el lunes?

Esto lo preguntaba más que nada porque… tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta ya que… era la fiesta del momento. Fumiko se había encargado de invitar a todo el mundo y casi anunciar públicamente que tiraría la casa por la ventana, aunque el haber dicho que tendría al Dj de Will of Fire en su fiesta le dio todo el toque.

-Hoy, ¿por qué?- preguntó sin entender el interés de su chica por el cumpleaños de su hermana.

-No, por nada… curiosidad!- definitivamente se iría a meter a esa fiesta si o si.

-Oye.- Sasuke cambió el tema.- Quieres pasar el día conmigo? Estoy aburrido y hoy la casa es puro Fumiko así que… necesito huir.

-Sí! Me voy a arreglar y me pasas a buscar! Chao!- Sakura le lanzó un buen par de besitos y al colgar el celular casi que salto de la cama hacia su ropero.- Ayy! ¿Y ahora QUE ME PONGO?!

000

Karin estaba triste con la noticia que le había dado Shiho, ella sinceramente no quería que se fuera.

-Karin, yo te voy a llamar y voy a venir a visitarlos, no me voy a olvidar de ustedes.- le explicó la rubia.

-No es lo mismo Shiho!- dijo de mal genio la chica, luego la miró acusadoramente.- Además, ambas sabemos por qué estás haciendo esto.

Shiho la miró sin comprender.

-A ver, y según tú, ¿por qué crees que hago esto?

-Tú estás escapando de Shikamaru porque no soportas verlo con Temari!- le lanzó sin filtro la pelirroja.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?!- se alteró la rubia.

-Lo que oíste! Te conozco Shiho! Sé perfectamente que en parte te quieres ir para estar lejos de él!

-Mira lo de Shikamaru es un cuento completamente aparte, no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión!

Karin le iba a responder, pero la manzana de la discordia hizo su aparición por la puerta.

-Oigan, si quieren que los vecinos nos echen a los polis encima lo van a lograr, hasta afuera se escucha su escándalo.- se quejó el pelinegro. Ambas chicas guardaron silencio.- ¿se puede saber por qué discutían?

-Por un idiota! Por eso discutíamos, por un hombre que es un completo imbécil y que nunca se da cuenta de nada!- espetó Karin molesta mientras empujaba al Nara y salía molesta por la puerta.

-¿Ahora que le hizo Suigetsu?- preguntó el pelinegro creyendo que hablaban de él.

-*Sigh* Nada Shikamaru, olvídalo!- la rubia pasó por al lado del chico directo hacia su pieza.

 _"¿En que minuto acepté vivir con mujeres?"_ pensó hastiado el chico para sí, muy para sí…

000

Ino, esperaba afuera de la casa de Karito, su objetivo… claramente no era ir a ver a la castaña, aunque esa era la excusa por supuesto, pero claramente iba a ver a cierto pelinegro. Mientras maquinaba en su cabeza que decir, alguien la saludó por detrás.

-Hola!- Ino casi que saltó de su auto y el corazón casi se le salió. Iba a reclamarle al idiota que la sobresaltó, pero al ver que se trataba de Sai, cambió el semblante casi al instante.

-Oh! Hola Sai! Que hay.- saludó coqueta la rubia.

-Todo bien, vienes a ver a Karito?- preguntó el muchacho.

-No, vine a verte a ti.- lo dijo sin pensar, definitivamente sin pensar.

-¿A mí?- el chico la miró curioso.

Ino se percató de lo que dijo y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Osea… no! Quiero decir… emmm… vine a ver a Karito! Sí…

-Bueno, ¿entramos entonces?- le ofreció el chico.

-Sí, claro…- le dijo la chica algo embelesada.

Una vez dentro, Karito estaba comiéndose un snack cuando la pareja entró.

-Que hay Karito!- la saludó el pelinegro. La castaña lo saludó de vuelta y el pelinegro anunció la llegada de Ino.- Te vienen a ver.

Ino entró tímidamente.

-Hola, Karito. ¿Cómo estás?- saludó la rubia nerviosa.

-Hola Ino, ¿y a que debo tu visita?- preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Bueno, yo las dejó, iré a trabajar.- Sai se dirigió hacia su estudio para seguir con su pintura.

-Adelante, Sai.- Ino lo quedó mirando como imbécil mientras el chico se iba hacia el estudio.

-Algo me dice que no viniste a verme a mi.- le dijo la castaña sin filtro.

-Ay Karito!- La rubia se acercó a la castaña para que Sai no la oyera.- Es que me encanta! Es tan guapo!

 _"Otra…"_ pensó aburrida la castaña acordándose de cierta pelirrosa que había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Perdón.- se disculpó la chica.- No quiero que te sientas ofendida.

-Nah, no hay problema.- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie.- Ven!

La castaña se dirigía hacia la misma dirección por dónde se había ido Sai, cosa que incomodó a la rubia.

-Emmm, ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Adonde está la acción ;)- dijo la muchacha guiñándole un ojo.

Después de estar un rato viendo el taller de Sai, quién gustoso se lo enseñó a Ino, la castaña dijo que la disculparan un rato que iba a comprar algo a la esquina. Cuando la muchacha salió, Ino no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda. Sai se acercó a ella y le pasó un pincel.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- le dijo el chico esbozando su típica sonrisa. Ino aceptó encantada. Mientras trataba de pintar algo, Sai le tomó la mano desde atrás, cosa que puso extremadamente nerviosa a la rubia.- Mira, si pones la mano así puedes pintar con más soltura.

Ino solo miró como Sai la guiaba, su mano era tan cálida, no pudo evitar comenzar a hiperventilarse.

-¿Ves?- la desatontó Sai.- Así tienes trazos más rápidos y limpios.

Ino no le había prestado nada de atención a la clase de pintura, sólo al excitante sonido de su voz cerca de su oído, pero no podía ser descortés, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle.

-Esto es genial!- expresó la chica volteándose a verlo a los ojos.- Con razón te gusta tanto. De veras te admiro.

Sai la quedó mirando perplejo, ¿acaso le estaba dando un cumplido?

-Umm gracias… emmm…- sinceramente se le había olvidado su nombre.

-Ino…- la rubia lo quedó mirando y la distancia entre ellos comenzó a atenuarse. Lamentablemente cierta castaña ya había llegado de su breve salida.

-Oigan traje unas cerv- pero la castaña se interrumpió solita. Sai e Ino se separaron al instante.- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No no! De nada en especial!- Ino trató de salvar la situación.- Sai-kun sólo me enseñaba a pintar hehe.

 _"Hmmm… si… ahora se le dice pintar…"_ Karito los miró acusadoramente mientras Ino se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, por otra parte Sai se sentía… algo extraño…

 _"Que raro, por qué ella me hace sentir… diferente…?"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras observaba a Ino y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, _"Hm? Taquicardia? Se me habrá subido la presión?…"_

000

Shikamaru estaba mirando la ventana pensativo y algo molesto. No podía creer que todo el mundo iba a ir a la fiesta de Fumiko, cuando Naruto le dijo que iría si que le dio coraje y Choji no tenía opción ya que Sora había vuelto y por supuesto que lo había obligado, ahora entendía el dilema de su amigo, pero eso era un asunto para después. Karin y Suigetsu también iban a ir, incluso Shiho, ¿Pero que mierda les pasaba a todos?! Y lo peor fue el mensaje que le había mandado la pelinegra a su móvil. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 _F: Shikamaru, sé que no soy quién para obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero de verdad me gustaría que vinieras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, puedes venir con Temari no tengo ningún problema, de hecho, me gustaría mucho que vinieran ambos. Ya no quiero que estemos enemistados Shikamaru, yo sé que cometí muchos errores en nuestra relación y también una vez que terminamos, pero quiero enmendar las cosas, no espero que seamos amigos porque sé que eso es imposible, pero de verdad me conformaría con tu perdón y si quieres después de hoy no volvamos a vernos más, no volveré a molestarte, sólo quiero que vengas a mi fiesta y que ya no exista ningún asunto pendiente entre nosotros. Los estaré esperando, Fumiko._

-¿Quieres ir a la fiesta verdad?- le preguntó una melodiosa voz detrás de él.

-No, y no pienso ir, aunque vaya todo Konoha no pienso ir a meterme a esa casa con esa mujer.- dijo de mal genio el muchacho.

La rubia se sentó al borde de la cama analizando a su chico.

-Shikamaru, sinceramente creo que deberías ir.- el Nara la miró de reojo.- Admitelo, te sientes culpable por todo lo que ha pasado Fumiko desde que terminaron, por todo lo que ha hecho. Cada vez que alguien te la nombra te pones de mal genio y evades el hablar de ella.

-Jamás la voy a perdonar Temari.- dijo molesto el pelinegro.- No solo me ha lastimado a mí sino a la gente que amo. No Temari, ni hablar!

-¿Y qué va a pasar cada vez que alguien te la nombre?- Temari se puso de pie molesta.- Shikamaru enfrenta las cosas, Fumiko es parte de tu pasado, pero el asunto con ella no está zanjado y lo sabes, por eso te molesta cada vez que te la nombran. No huyas de tu pasado Shikamaru, al contrario debes enfrentarlo y aprender de tus errores. Si Fumiko fue un error en tu vida bien, pero hacer como que ella no existe y que jamás fue parte de tu vida no te hace bien, porque sabes que no es así. No todo fue malo con ella Shikamaru, de seguro tuvieron momentos bonitos y eso es lo que tienes que atesorar. Sé que es una mujer enfermiza y tóxica y por supuesto que jamás nos vamos a llevar bien, pero creo que ya viene siendo el momento que la enfrentes y por fin te puedas quitar esa culpa que llevas en tu corazón.

Shikamaru miró a Temari completamente atento, como mierda esa mujer lo conocía tan bien.

-Te molestaría si te pido que me acompañes?- le pidió el muchacho.

Temari se acercó a él y le tomo las manos.

-Soy capaz de acompañarte hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario, bebito llorón.- le dijo dulcemente la chica.

Shikamaru simplemente le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Definitivamente había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, la mujer de la que se había enamorado completamente, por la que daría todo, hasta su vida de ser necesario, la mujer con la que había decidido desde ya hacía un tiempo compartir su vida y hacerla su esposa en un futuro no muy lejano, y por supuesto, ignorando el tema de haber salido volando por la ventana, de que ese sueño de vivir con ella y tener un hijo se hiciese realidad.

000

Sakura correteaba con Sasuke por el parque, sinceramente al pelinegro le daba vergüenza "jugar" de esa manera con la pelirrosa, pero no sabía cómo mierda esa mujer lo terminaba convenciendo, parecían dos niños chicos jugando a atraparse. En un descuido de la pelirrosa, Sasuke la atrapó y cayeron al suelo, quedando el muchacho encima de ella.

-Te amo.- le dijo dulcemente la chica mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

-Yo también.- respondió el Uchiha mientras le daba dos toquecitos en su frente.

-Sasuke.- le llamó la atención la muchacha, el pelinegro la miró atento.- Si nos queremos tanto, ¿Por qué peleamos tanto?

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-Bueno… todas las parejas pelean, nada es color de rosa. Además yo creo que si no pelearamos no estaríamos juntos.- explicó el Uchiha mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello a la chica del rostro.

-¿cómo es eso?- Sakura no le veía la lógica.

-Bueno el pelear es parte de ser una pareja.- razonó el chico.- Además… si no pelearamos no habría reconciliación.

-Ay Sasuke, te amo!- Sakura lo agarró del rostro y comenzó a besarlo con más pasión. Sasuke iba a seguirle el juego, pero al ver el reloj del parque se dio cuenta que tenía que irse a casa ya que pronto sería la fiesta de Fumiko. Sakura hizo un puchero cuando el chico se levantó y le dijo que tenía que irse.

\- Oye pero… ¿Tú vas no? Fumiko te invito?

-Pucha, quiero ir pero de seguro la bruja de tu hermana no me deja entrar!- se quejó la Haruno.

-Bueno… ven conmigo, que se atreva a no dejarte entrar.- dijo desafiante el muchacho. Esa actitud sólo excitó más a la pelirrosa, tanto que se le colgó de su cuello.

-Me encanta cuando me defiendes de esa manera.- le dijo extasiada la chica.

-Eres mi mujer y nada ni nadie te va a ningunear.- Sasuke la tomó por la cintura.- Ahora dame un beso.

-Ok! Pero cierra los ojos.- el chico obedeció y Sakura hizo como que iba a acercarse, pero rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo.

-Oi! Tramposa vuelve aca!- Sasuke la salió nuevamente persiguiendo.

 **Ay, solo Sakura puede hacer que Sasuke la salga persiguiendo sin perder su coolness XD.**

 **Se viene la fiesta de Fumiko! Así que a esperar el próximo capítulo para ver qué sucederá en dicho evento.**

 **Kari! No es mala idea lo de la competencia de chillidos, ahahah a ver quién gana! Y espero que te gustase el capi que te lo hago con cariño, en especial los lemon hot hot Shikatema. :D**

 **Ojalá les gustase el capi, cariños y abrazos a todos los que me leen, a todos los que me comentan y a los que no no importa con entretenerlos me basta ;)**

 **Besitos y abrazos byebye**


	140. Capítulo 140: El cumpleaños de Fumiko

**Redoble de tambores! Se viene el cumpleaños de Fumiko! Pero mientras todos están en la fiesta, cierta parejita tendrá un encuentro poco agradable y peligroso. Que pasará?! Lean para averiguarlo, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 140: La fiesta de Fumiko.**

Naruto había llegado a la casa de Hinata a buscarla para salir un rato y después irse a la fiesta de Fumiko. Una vez que el rubio había saludado cariñosamente a su chica un sujeto enmascarado apareció de la nada y se montó en el techo de su auto.

-Hola!- saludó el hombre como si nada. Naruto y Hinata se sobresaltaron y el rubio inmediatamente se puso delante de su chica para protegerla.- Vaya! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Naruto! Has crecido ^^

-Naruto…- le susurró Hinata mirando las vestimentas del hombre.- Es de Akatsuki.

-Sí, ya lo noté.- dijo el muchacho seriamente.-¿Quién rayos eres?

-Hm? Que no te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó con tono curioso el enmascarado mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo. Naruto lo miró detenidamente y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-Espera… eres el tipo que se metió a mi pieza, hace…

-Cinco años…- respondió malévolamente el hombre.

-Entonces tú debes ser Tobi.- expresó Naruto atando cabos.

-Vaya… parece que Pain se fue de lengua. Qué lástima.-Luego miró a Hinata.- Supongo que tendrá que ser dos por uno ya que está muerto…

En ese instante un clon de Naruto apareció por detrás del sujeto dispuesto a knockearlo.

 _"Cómete esta maldito!"_ pensó el rubio.

-Hmm, ¿un clon de sombra?- el sujeto simplemente esquivó al clon de Naruto quién siguió de largo y cayó de bruces al suelo desapareciendo al instante.- Oops parece que falló.

Naruto en un santiamén lo atacó con un kunai abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿En serio me vas a atacar?- el tipo no lo podía creer, por lo que antes que Naruto intentara asestarle un ataque le dio una patada mandando a volar al rubio.

-Naruto!- chilló Hinata mientras veía rodar por el suelo a su hombre. Naruto inmediatamente se levantó y miró desafiante al sujeto mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su boca.

 _"Es extremadamente rápido y pega duro"_ pensó el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Hinata!- la llamó el rubio.- No lo pierdas de vista. Es un enemigo de cuidado.

Hinata obedeció y se puso en guardia.

-Hm ¿Así que están tratando de analizar mis habilidades?- dijo tranquilo el hombre mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente.- Muy astuto de su parte.

 _"Esquivó fácilmente los ataques de Naruto"_ analizó la peliazul. _"De seguro es el que viene por él"_.

Tobi esperó paciente mientras que Naruto y Hinata estaban en guardia.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué juego vamos a jugar ahora, muchachos?- espetó ansioso el hombre.

-Creeme que lo que menos me interesa es jugar contigo. Si vienes por mí, pelea!- lo desafió el rubio.

-Que sean dos!- dijo Hinata decidida a proteger a Naruto.

-Vaya, que serios, bueno supongo que yo también me pondré serio.- en eso el tipo comenzó a elongar como haciendo precalentamiento.

-Oye! Deja de bromear!- Naruto no pudo evitar cabrearse.

-Naruto concéntrate!- le regañó Hinata.

-Sí, lo sé… Hijo de puta.- trató de tranquilizarse el rubio. Respiró hondo.- Vamos Hinata!

Ambos chicos se lanzaron a la vez hacia él, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, pero alcanzó a esquivarlos saltando hacia arriba, bien arriba pues había utilizado chakra. Cabe destacar que el auto del rubio quedó destrozado por el golpe combinado de la pareja.

-Hihi aquí no me alcanzan!- se burló el tipo, pero casi se hizo cuando Hinata juntó sus manos, Naruto se apoyó en ellas para que la chica le diera impulso y lo lanzara hacia él. Tobi lo iba a esquivar, pero no fue necesario ya que el rubio pasó de largo.- eh?

-Wahhh!- chilló el rubio mientras volaba por los aires.

-Pero que… espera me distraje!- al voltear la vista Hinata ya venía hacia él.

-Jutsu clones de sombras!- dos Hinatas aparecieron a ambos lados de la chica.

-Oye no es justo! Son tres contra uno!- Tobi las esquivó a cada una en el aire casi de milagro.

-Rasengan!- se oyó una voz encima de él.

-No que habías salido a la chucha?!- Tobi se sorprendió a morir.- Ughh me diste!

La explosión de chakra fue inminente, Naruto golpeó al tipo contra el suelo, pero al disiparse el humo no había nada.

-Mierda!- se quejó el rubio al ver pedacitos de tronco.

Hinata corrió hacia su chico, pero Tobi salió de la tierra para interceptarla.

-Hola linda!- el hombre le lanzó un kunai que Hinata de inmediato esquivó sin problemas haciendose hacia atrás, alejándose del sujeto. Luego miró a Naruto, quién nuevamente se puso en guardia.- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué vamos a jugar ahora?

 _"Demonios me precipité con el rasengan, sólo puedo hacer uno más y listo"_ pensó el rubio, luego miró a Hinata quién asintió como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Hmp, ¿Quieres jugar Tobi?- Naruto hizo un sello de manos. Tobi lo miró atento.- Juguemos entonces. Jutsu multiclones de sombras!

Una docena de Narutos salieron de la tierra hacia el enmascarado, quién de inmediato salió huyendo.

-Vamos Hinata! Que no escape!- Naruto y Hinata corrieron detrás de los clones para seguir al sujeto. El tipo mientras corría esquivaba uno que otro Naruto que se le adelantase. Hinata aprovechó de impulsarse gracias a un par de Narutos rezagados, quienes la lanzaron hacia el sujeto.

-Pero que…?- Tobi tuvo que esquivarla sino hubiese terminado igual que el concreto bajo el puño de la peliazul, totalmente hecho trizas.- Uff estuvo cerca…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro!- Naruto nuevamente le apareció por detrás con un rasengan.

-Bien, juguemos a las explosiones.- Tobi sacó un papelito que se puso en el pecho a lo cual a Naruto casi le dio ataque.

-Hinata cúbrete con chakra!- gritó el muchacho. Hinata obedeció y en menos de un segundo salió disparada por la explosión, rodo por el suelo y se impactó en la reja de una casa cercana. Gracias a que se había infundido chakra en su cuerpo no salió gravemente lastimada, pero no podía levantarse, estaba muy adolorida por el impacto, aunque eso era lo de menos, lo que le importaba era…

-Naruto!- gritó la chica mientras el humo se disipaba, pudo ver un cuerpo botado en el piso, era Naruto! Hinata se asustó, pero al ver como una onda de chakra se esfumaba del cuerpo del muchacho le dio a entender que también se había protegido, pero al haber estado en el centro de la explosión había quedado inconsciente.

-Eso sí que estuvo cerca…- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Hinata se volteó de inmediato para ver a Tobi, quien avanzaba hacia ella. Inmediatamente le lanzó un kunai que el hombre esquivó sin problemas.- Oops fallaste…

 _"Maldición, no puedo moverme…"_ pensó la chica tratando de levantarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Tobi simplemente la ignoro y la pasó de largo. _"Pero que…"_ Hinata no comprendió su actuar, pero su corazón se aceleró del susto al ver sus intenciones.

-No… no lo toques!- le gritó la peliazul, nuevamente intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.

Tobi se echó el cuerpo de Naruto al hombro y miró a Hinata.

-Hmm, iba a llevarte también, pero… este condenado pesa mucho, sí que ha crecido desde la última vez.- se quejó el sujeto.

-Sueltalo ahora o te juro que te mato…- Hinata utilizó su chakra para ponerse de pie.

-No lo creo linda, adiós!- comenzó a despedirse el enmascarado mientras Hinata corría dispuesta a atacarlo, pero al intentar golpearlo el tipo se esfumó junto con Naruto y la muchacha pasó de largo cayendo al piso.

-No no no.- Hinata miró los alrededores, ni rastro del tipo ni su hombre.- NARUTO!

000

Ya entrada la noche, Kushina ordenaba un poco el departamento, en especial la habitación de Temari, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, ropa por doquier ya que la rubia apenas había llegado se arregló a la velocidad de la luz para casi salir disparada dónde Matsuri.

-Cómo alguien puede tener tanta ropa por Kami!- se quejaba Kushina. Cuando iba a recoger las prendas el timbre sonó. La pelirroja fue a abrir y se sorprendió mucho al ver a cierta peliazul.

-Kushina-san…- Hinata venía completamente llena de tierra y con un buen par de moretones.

-Hinata cariño, pero que te paso?!- exclamó alarmada la Uzumaki.

-Es Naruto… Naruto ha…- Hinata lloraba a mares. A Kushina casi se le salió el corazón al ver tan angustiada a Hinata y no tenía que ser genio para saber lo que había sucedido. Se lo habían llevado, a su hijo, la razón de su existencia había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki…

000

Naruto había recobrado la conciencia, estaba en una especie de granero, por supuesto que estaba atado de manos y pies.

-Ughh… maldición!- dijo desde el suelo ya que al intentar moverse había perdido el equilibrio.

-Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba tanto el suelo Naruto, por qué será…- se burló el hombre mientras entraba con una taza de té.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el muchacho sin quitarle la vista.

-Hmm, ¿De verdad crees que te voy a responder eso?

Naruto simplemente guardó silencio.

-¿Quieres té? Tengo allá atrás, así tomas algo.- le ofreció el hombre.

-No, gracias.- le respondió secamente el muchacho.

-¿No? Bueno… ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

-Sí, salir de aquí!- Naruto lo miró desafiante.

-Uff, lástima no podré complacerte con eso.- se burló Tobi encongiendose de hombros.- Ya que… tenemos para rato aquí :P

000

Minato estaba en su oficina tranquilamente sacando cuentas de la discoteque cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Aló?- contestó despreocupadamente.

-Hola Minato, tanto tiempo sin escucharte ^^- dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono. Minato no reconoció la voz.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Quién habla?

-Oh… ¿no me digas que no reconoces mi voz?- se hizo el ofendido la otra persona.- Bueno no importa, aquí tengo a alguien que quiere saludarte.

-Papá no lo escuches! No- era la voz de su hijo. Minato sintió un horrible escalofrío que recorrió toda su espina dorsal y aquella fría voz volvió a su mente como un horrible recuerdo previamente enterrado.

-Ahora si me reconociste Minato?- fue como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-Tú!- Minato se puso de pie.- ¿Qué rayos pasa? Porque mi hijo está contigo?!

-Hmm… como que es obvio ¿no..?

-Si le llegas a hacer algo te juro que…

-Minato, creo que no estás en posición de amenazar, recuerda que soy humano y se me puede agotar la paciencia y Naruto no la cuenta.- dijo ya con tono más serio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Trollearte :P

-Hablo en serio que quieres?!- Minato se histerizó.- Quieres dinero, te daré el doble de lo que te va a dar Orochimaru, pero por favor, devuelveme a mi hijo!

-Ay Minato… si yo hiciese esto por dinero ni siquiera se me pasaría por la cabeza matar a tu cachorro. Tú sabes que es lo que quiero…

Minato abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Bueno, te llamo más ratito a ver como solucionamos esto, byebye.

-Espera no cuel- pero el sujeto cortó la comunicación en el mismo instante en que Hinata y Kushina entraban por la puerta de la oficina del rubio. Minato miró a ambas mujeres y con solo cruzar sus miradas entendieron todo. Hinata se acercó al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Minato-san… no pude… no pude protegerlo…- Hinata rompió en llanto mientras el hombre la abrazaba.

-Tranquila. Lo vamos a encontrar, te lo juro.- expresó decidido el hombre.

000

Benjiro se puso en posición, buscó uno de sus mejores mix e inició la fiesta!

Sora estaba junto a Fumiko poniendola al día de todo.

-¿Y sospechas que anda con esta tal Karui?- le preguntó Fumiko a su amiga mientras sacaba un trago.

-No lo sospecho, estoy segura! Debiste verles las caras a ambos cuando llegué, en especial a Choji. *Sigh* todos los hombres son iguales…- se quejó la pelirroja.

-Mira quién habla la que se portó bien en Iwa con su "galán misterioso experto en la cama"- se burló la Uchiha mientras la ojiverde la chistaba.- Ya ya, si nadie escucha.

En eso alguien saludó enérgicamente a la rubia.

-Feliz cumpleaños!- Tsubasa la abrazó por detrás y la pelinegra se sintió feliz de ver nuevamente a su amiga.

-¿Te levantaron el castigo Tsubasa?- se burló la pelinegra.

-Digamos que me dejaron salir ;)- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo, luego miró el lugar.- definitivamente no mentías cuando dijiste que tirarías la casa por la ventana.

Fumiko infló el pecho orgullosa.

-Oye, y supongo que no invitaste a Shikamaru.- preguntó la rubia.

Fumiko sólo la miró con la mejor cara de poker que pudo.

-Por supuesto que lo invité y con novia incluida.- dijo con un ligerísimo tono molesto, en eso llegó otro invitado a saludarla.- Permiso chicas me quieren saludar!

Las muchachas simplemente miraron a la pelinegra.

-Te apuesto a que no viene.- dijo Tsubasa en un susurro.

-Dale, yo te apuesto a que sí viene y con Temari.- se arriesgó Sora.

-Quién en su sano juicio vendría a la fiesta de su ex con su novia actual…

-Shikamaru Nara :P

000

-Se lo llevó él, Kushina.- expresó nervioso Minato.- El sujeto de hace 5 años.

Kushina se llevó las manos al rostro.

-No… puede ser.- dijo angustiada la mujer.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Minato?

-No lo sé Kushina, no lo sé.

-Y si llamamos a la policía? A Kankuro-san!- opinó Hinata.

-Sí, eso haré y también a Kakashi, lo pondré al tanto.- Minato comenzó a marcar su celular. Kushina se acercó hacia Hinata, quién estaba destrozada.

-Tranquila mi amor, lo vamos a encontrar ya veras.- dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba.

-Hay que avisarles a los chicos- dijo la peliazul mientras cogía su celular y marcaba el número del departamento de Naruto.

000

Shikamaru estaba usando el teléfono para hablar con Temari, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para el tema de la fiesta ya que la muchacha había, junto a Gaara, ido a buscar a Matsuri.

-Si, yo los recojo allá. Sí, mujer… si anoté la dirección- dijo el Nara.- Te amo, adiós.

-Shikamaru!- le chilló Karin en la cara una vez que cortó el teléfono.

-Pero que rayos Karin?!- Shikamaru se hizo hacia atrás asustado.

-Llamo o no llamo a Suigetsu?- lo preguntaba para saber si era prudente llevarlo a la fiesta.

-Mira haz lo que quieras, pero primero cámbiate.- le aconsejó el Nara ya que Karin iba como todos los días.

-¿Cómo que cámbiate?! Ya estoy lista baka!

-Perdón perdón, está bien, Shiho.- ahora se dirigió a su amiga.- ¿Tú estás lista?

-Sí señor.- expresó la chica haciendo un gesto militar, andaba con una camisa blanca hasta media manga y un pantalón de tela negro, se veía elegante.

-Te ves bonita Shiho.- la piropeó el pelinegro. La cara de Shiho se puso de todas las tonalidades de rojo posible por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

-Ya nos vamos?!- chilló la pelirroja. Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron casi volando por la puerta. Como si el orden de cosas estuviera totalmente premeditado la llamada de Hinata por fin entró. Resonó por toda la casa, pero estaba completamente vacía

-No contesta nadie.- dijo la peliazul angustiada.- Deben estar en la fiesta de Fumiko-chan.

-Maldición…- expresó nervioso Minato.- Insiste Hinata, talvez haya alguien aún.

Los chicos ya habían llegado al cuarto piso cuando escucharon el teléfono.

-Yo no voy!- Shikamaru saltó al instante.

\- A mí no me llama nunca nadie.- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando acusadoramente a Karin.

-Rayos!- se quejó la pelirroja mientras se devolvía al departamento.

-No hay nadie Minato-san.- dijo apenada la peliazul mientras colgaba el teléfono y rompía a llorar.

-Pero sus celulares?- preguntó Kushina esperanzada.

-Fue lo primero que hice cuando veníamos en su auto Kushina-san, pero con todo esto de la fiesta de Fumiko-chan, nadie contesta o los tienen apagados.

-Mocosos de mierda! Para que tienen celulares si no los usan como corresponde!

-Tranquila Kushina, por favor.- intentó tranquilizarla Minato.

-Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si secuestraron a mi hijo, Minato?!- bramó al pelirroja.

-Ya me comuniqué con Kakashi. Tratará de ubicar a Kankuro e Itachi, al parecer también están en la fiesta.

-Fiesta del demonio!- Kushina no pudo evitar golpear la pared y hacer un agujero en ella.

-ALO? ALO?!- Karin se enfureció porque la hicieron devolverse.- IDIOTA SI VAS A COLGAR NO LLAMES!

Colgó furiosa y se devolvió por donde vino…

000

Karito se estaba arreglando frente al espejo, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer este tipo de idioteces Shikamaru…- dijo aburrida la chica.

-Chucheando a Shikamaru incluso cuando no esta amor?- dijo Lee mientras entraba por la puerta de su pieza, ya estaba listo para la acción.

-Considerando que destrozó por completo mi hermoso plan de pasar un lindo sábado por la noche con mi novio para ir a hacerle babysitting a la fiesta de su ex… si creo que se merece una buena cantidad de maldiciones.- expresó algo molesta la muchacha.

-Ya ya, pero ve el lado positivo, vas a ir con tu novio a la fiesta del año.

-*Suspiro* Creeme que tu fiestecita del año me tiene con los nervios de punta, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-¿Crees que Fumiko planea algo?- preguntó curioso Lee.

-No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que algo no muy bueno pasará en esa fiesta, por qué crees que voy?

-Bueno, pero si algo sucede, tú estarás allí y yo contigo.- Lee la abrazó por detrás.

-Hmm, gracias Lee.- Karito lo miró dulcemente mientras le daba un beso.

000

La fiesta de Fumiko seguía su curso, Sasuke estaba saludando cordialmente a algunos invitados y notó a cierto Dj, fue directamente a "saludarlo".

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar eh?- dijo prepotente el Uchiha. Benjiro sólo lo miró.- Con la diferencia que ahora estamos en mi casa.

-¿Quieres pedir algún tema?- sinceramente no le apetecía agarrarse con el Uchiha.

-Sí, te tengo una.- Sasuke iba a pedir su tema cuando una revoltosa pelirrosa le saltó por detrás.

-Mi vida ¿dónde estabas?- saludó alegre la muchacha.

-Acá amor, pidiendo un tema- dijo mientras le daba un beso. En eso Sakura notó al Dj y lo saludó simpáticamente, Benjiro le devolvió el saludo igual de cortés. Sasuke miró a su chica.- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Sí! Si quiero!

-Ya la oíste viejo, ponte algo.- le ordenó Sasuke a Benjiro mientras se llevaba a Sakura a bailar. Benjiro solo resopló, respiró hondo y puso la música.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura bailaban eran observados por cierto par.

-Por Kami que está regio Sasuke.- expresó Sora mirando de pies a cabeza al Uchiha.

-Pff, no crees que es un poquito tarde Sora?- le replicó Tsubasa.- Cuanto tiempo este mocoso estuvo detrás de tus huesos y tú no le dabas bola.

-Ay bueno, que iba a saber yo que se iba a convertir en un hombre de verdad.- dijo la chica luego miró a Sakura.- y se tenía que pescar al primer pelagato que encontró.

Tsubasa solo se echó a reír contagiando a Sora.

000

Dentro de la casa, Fumiko atendía a sus invitados y recibía a los que venían llegando, quienes la saludaban y le pasaban su regalo. Fumiko miró el reloj y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

 _"Dónde estas?"_ pensó para sí entre nerviosa y molesta. Era obvio a quién esperaba, si toda la fiesta era nada más ni nada menos para que él viniese. Quizo airearse un poco la cabeza para no obsesionarse y fue a la cocina por un trago. Sasuke, quién había ido a la cocina por unos tragos también para él y Sakura se encontró con su hermana.

-Oye, me puedes explicar por qué esta fiesta está tan rara?- expresó el menor de los Uchiha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Llegó alguien que yo no conozca y no esté anotado en la lista?- preguntó Fumiko mirando a su hermano.

-No! Pero entre Benjiro que está poniendo la música allá afuera, toda esta gente que con suerte conozco y no te voy a decir que Tsubasa y Sora se están bebiendo hasta la taza del wáter.

-Ay no seas ordinario, Sasuke!- se quejó la pelinegra.- Ya deja de quejarte.

-Ahora la guinda del pastel sería que hubieses invitado a Shikamaru.- dijo Sasuke resoplando. Fumiko solo guardó silencio. Sasuke la miró perplejo.- ¿Lo invitaste?

-Y que si lo invite? Es mi fiesta, puedo invitar a quién se me de la gana!

-Con razón andas pegada a la puerta, ya me parecía extraño. Fumiko, ya cortala con Shikamaru!- le dijo Sasuke seriamente.- Aparte, ¿de verdad crees que va a venir? No seas estúpida Fumiko, anda para adentro y disfruta tu fiesta porque te vas a quedar echando raíces esperando a que venga y creo que eso quedó más que claro cuando le celebraste el cumpleaños.

-Vete al diablo Sasuke!- Fumiko simplemente lo pasó de largo furiosa mientras el pelinegro sólo bufaba, era increíble lo enferma que podía llegar a ser su hemana a veces.

000

Shikamaru estaba en la casa de Matsuri mirando el reloj nervioso, estaba junto a Gaara esperando a las chicas. Más que nada estaba neurótico porque Karin estaba que le mandaba y mandaba mensajes apurándolo ya que las tenía a ella y Shiho en el auto.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?!- expresó impaciente el Nara.

-Son mujeres Shikamaru, de que te extrañas.- dijo tranquilo Gaara.

-Temari!- la llamó Shikamaru.

-Ya! Ya vamos!- anunció la rubia mientras ella y Matsuri aparecían desde la escalera. Ok… tanto Gaara como Shikamaru se quedaron como imbéciles mirando a sus respectivas novias. Temari iba con un sexy vestido rojo corto y Matsuri con un vestido de estampado de flores.- Mira lo linda que se ve Matsuri, Gaara!

Gaara se sonrojó y tragó saliva.

-Umm, sí…- no pudo decir nada más, le daba vergüenza. Matsuri se puso nerviosa por la escueta respuesta.

-Me veo mal cierto, Gaara?- expresó insegura la muchacha.

-No no!, al contrario… te ves muy linda.- tanto Gaara como Matsuri se sonrojaron a morir. Temari miró la dulce escena y luego miró a su atontado hombre.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó la chica, el muchacho reaccionó.

-Eh?- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Vamos?- lo miró entre dulce y coqueta. El pelinegro le sonrió de lado y en ese mismo instante su celular comenzó a sonar como loco.

-*sigh* vamos…

000

Fumiko compartía con sus amigas cuando llegó su hermano Itachi, saludó a las chicas y a Sora casi se le sale la baba.

-Itachi cada día está más guapo.- expresó la pelirroja una vez que el muchacho se alejó.

-De lejitos, Sora, mira que tú ya tienes a tu… "osito"- se burló Fumiko contagiando a Tsubasa.

-Chistosas!- Sora se volvió a sentar junto a sus amigas, pero no sin echarle una que otra ojeada al Uchiha mayor.

-Oye Fumiko.- la llamó Tsubasa.- ¿Qué vas a hacer si llega Shikamaru?

-No mejor, ¿Qué vas a hacer si llega con su noviecita?- acotó Sora.

-Creanme que es lo que espero que pase…-dijo la pelinegra con una mirada maliciosa.

Sora y Tsubasa simplemente se miraron, esto olía a gato encerrado.

000

Afuera de la casa de Fumiko, el grupo de Shikamaru había llegado.

-Vamos chicos, andando!- los apuraba el Nara mientras iba de la mano de Temari.

-Gaara me da vergüenza venir a este lugar tan cuico.- susurró Matsuri.- de seguro está lleno de supermodelos.

-Hmm…- musitó el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.

-Llegas a mirar a una sola Gaara y te juro que me enojo!- expresó molesta la castaña.

-Sí son de la edad de Fumiko deben ser puras ancianas.- expresó sin emoción alguna Gaara, luego miró a Matsuri y le susurró al oído.- a mí me gusta la carne tierna y joven.

Matsuri se puso de todos los colores, mientras Gaara sonreía para sí, la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba hacia la puerta.

-Nos tomamos un buen par de tragos, Shiho y la hacemos!- planeaba la pelirroja junto a su amiga.

-Pero vamonos temprano, Karin, por favor! Que yo vine únicamente porque me lo pidió Shikamaru sino no vengo.- expresó molesta la rubia mientras miraba el atosigante jardín de los Uchiha, todo expelía a "Soy ultrarico! Sientete pobre!".

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, el guardia les pidió sus nombres. Shikamaru comenzó a nombrarlos mientras el sujeto revisaba su lista y les hacía un ticket.

-Bien, ustedes tres pueden entrar.- el hombre apuntó a Shikamaru, Karin y Shiho.

-Te faltó mi novia, Sabaku no Temari.- le dijo Shikamaru. El hombre revisó su listado.

-No, lo siento señor, tengo a Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Gaara.- respondió el hombre. Gaara se sorprendió de estar en la lista ya que no había sido invitado por Fumiko sino por Shikamaru, ¿y qué rayos hacía Kankuro en la lista?! Esto definitivamente molestó a Temari.

-Si están mis hermanos, con mayor razón debo estar yo.- dijo la rubia en tono molesto.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puede entrar.- dijo el hombre seriamente.

-Pff ni que fuera el cumpleaños del presidente.- se quejó Karin.

-Lo siento, son órdenes directas de Fumiko-sama, no puede entrar nadie que no esté en la lista.

Matsuri y Gaara miraron de reojo la lista, hasta la castaña salía! Pero prefirieron quedarse callados ya que Temari se estaba encolerizando.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?!- Fumiko apareció de sorpresa.- Shikamaru! Viniste!

-¿Qué pretendes Fumiko?- le dijo molesto el Nara.

-¿Por qué que pasa?- preguntó la chica haciendose la desentendida.

-Que no aparezco en tu listita, linda.- Temari fue al grano.- Hasta Kankuro sale!

-Ay pero como?- Fumiko agarró la lista del sujeto.- Oops! Ay linda fue un error! Error de tipeo! Nunca más usó un computador para estas cosas!

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru la miraron feo.

-Ay Temari, como yo no voy a querer que disfrutes mi fiesta de cumpleaños, si me tomé la molestia de invitarte personalmente.- dijo cínica la chica.

-Bueno… ¿nos vas a dejar entrar? O simplemente nos vamos?- dijo Temari sin tapujos.

-Pero si fue un mal entendido! Pasen pasen!- la pelinegra los dejó entrar a todos.- Shikamaru!

El Nara y todos los demás se voltearon a verla.

-No me vas a decir feliz cumpleaños?- expresó infantilmente la muchacha.

-Oh si.- Shikamaru sacó un pequeño presente de su chaqueta.- Feliz cumpleaños, Fumiko.

-Gracias!- dijo recibiendo el paquete y sonriéndole coqueta al Nara.- de verdad, no debiste molestarte.

-De hecho, lo compramos entre todos.- dijo Temari acercándose a ambos pelinegros.- Cariño multiplicado por 6.

-Ah.- expresó la pelinegra con la venita a punto de explotarle.

-Feliz cumpleaños Fumiko ;)- expresó alegre Temari mientras tomaba la mano de su hombre que se tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Feliz cumpleaños!- saludaron los demás cuando la pareja pasó junto a ellos.

-Gracias…- esto lo dijo más para ella que para el grupo. Fumiko para pasar la rabia abrió el regalo y la vena le explotó literalmente cuando vió un reloj de buena marca. Molesta llamó al guardia.- Tome, regáleselo a su mujer o a su hija, yo tengo un montón de estos!

-Arigato!- dijo el hombre mientras recibía el presente y la pelinegra simplemente volvía a la fiesta.

Adentro de la residencia Uchiha, específicamente en el patio, la fiesta seguía su curso. Sakura sacaba unos snacks mientras Sasuke saludaba a unos conocidos. Una vez que el Uchiha se desocupó fue hacia su chica.

-Oye, Sakura.- la pelirrosa lo miró.- ¿Tú sabías que Fumiko había invitado a Shikamaru a la fiesta?

-Hmm, y no sólo eso.- dijo la pelirrosa causando un poco de intriga en el moreno.- También invitó a Temari!

-¿Qué?!- el pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par, definitivamente su hemana se había vuelto loca.

-Va a quedar la embarrada cuando lleguen, eso seguro!

-Hmp, mira no creo que Shikamaru sea tan estúpido como para aparecerse por aquí, por lo menos creo que Kamisama le dio un IQ decente para discernir eso!- expresó Sasuke.

-Mejor mira atrás de ti amor.- dijo resignada la pelirrosa. Sasuke se volteó para ver al mismísimo Shikamaru en persona llegando junto a Temari y todo su depa.

-Retiro lo dicho, es un imbécil…- expresó Sasuke mientras él y la pelirrosa iban a saludar al grupo.

Fumiko estaba sentada con sus amigas mirando al grupo y Sora no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario ya que sinceramente era la primera vez que veía a la famosa "Temari"

-Bien regia la chica de Suna te diré amiga.- dijo Sora sincera.

-¿Qué tiene de regia?! No es más regia que nosotras te dire!- bufó Fumiko.

-Bueno por supuesto que nosotras juntas le damos mil patadas, pero por separado…- bromeó Tsubasa. Fumiko la miró con furia.- Ay Fumiko, admite las cosas! Sabaku no Temari es una mujer atractiva, no lo puedes negar.

-*Sigh* Acompañenme a la cocina mejor!- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y sus amigas la seguían.

Temari ponía al tanto a Sakura de la "travesura" de Fumiko.

-Ay es una bruja…- se quejó la pelirrosa.

-Ojala se atragante con un canapé.- expresó molesta la rubia.

-¿A quién quieres matar con un canapé?- Shikamaru le apareció por detrás a su rubia mientras la abrazaba.

-A tu ex.- dijo la rubia con tono molesto.

-Ya ya, olvida ese percance tonto, divirtámonos.- le susurró al oído.

-Hmm, permiso, yo me voy con mi macho!- dijo Sakura divertida mientras se alejaba de la pareja. Temari vio como Sakura se alejaba y no pudo evitar ver a Benjiro colocando música.

-Amor, me esperas un momento.- Temari se alejó un poco de su hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Es que… quiero ir a saludar a Benjiro.- lo dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Bien…- dijo el muchacho despreocupado mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos, luego se acercó a su chica para susurrarle.- pero te voy a estar mirando…

-Chistoso…- bromeó la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Luego se acercó al Dj y lo saludó, éste hizo como que no la vió por lo que Temari alzó un poco la voz.

-Hola, Ben!- saludó la rubia.

-Hola.- saludó sin más el chico mientras colocaba música.

-Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, tienes a todos bailando por doquier, felicidades.

-Gracias.- expresó el chico serio.

-Bueno y… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, después del ataque a Konoha estuve un día en el hospital por heridas leves, me tomé dos días de descanso de "Will of Fire" y finalmente terminé aquí en la fiesta del año.- espetó molesto el castaño.- Ah, pero claro… tú estabas demasiado ocupada con tu chico para siquiera acordarte de mí.

-Benjiro no tenía idea…- se excusó la rubia.

-Pues claro que no tenías idea! Osea te enteras que atacaron Konoha, entre los lugares atacados estuvo "Will of Fire" y vaya que te acordaste de mi existencia!

-Pasaron muchas cosas Ben y en poco tiempo, creeme que con suerte pude saber el estado de varios conocidos.

-Pero yo no soy cualquier conocido, soy tu amigo, o eso creía…- dijo sin tapujos el chico.- Pero eso a ti no te importa, si a ti el único idiota que está en tu frente es el imbécil de allá que no para de mirarnos.

-No insultes a Shikamaru me oíste?- Temari ya se había molestado.- Y sabes que más Ben, vete al infierno y no me molestes más!

Temari ni siquiera lo dejó responder y se marchó de allí.

-Allí estoy… en el infierno. Desde que te conocí estoy en el infierno…- dijo para sí el muchacho.

Temari llegó dónde Shikamaru con un semblante bastante molesto, que por supuesto el Nara notó.

-Paso algo?- preguntó cauto analizando a su chica.

-Nada, sólo que… estamos algo peleados por decirlo así.- dijo la chica.

-¿Te dijo algo?- Shikamaru miró al Dj no con buena cara.

-Olvidalo Shikamaru.- Temari lo tomó del mentón para que la mirase.- Disfrutemos, vale?

-Vale.- Shikamaru le dio un dulce beso en los labios a su chica.

-Uy ustedes dos no se despegan ni por si acaso.- dijo una vocecita cerca de ellos. Shikamaru y Temari se voltearon para ver a Karito y Lee que venían llegando. Ambas parejas se saludaron amenamente y mientras Temari y Lee se servían ponche, Karito se llevó a Shikamaru a un rincón.

-¿me puedes decir qué mierda hacemos aquí Shikamaru?- le preguntó su amiga directamente.

-*Sigh* sinceramente no lo sé, lo único que quiero es que esa mujer me deje de molestar.- le explicó Shikamaru a su amiga.- Sólo quiero cerrar el ciclo con ella y no verla más Karito, en serio.

-¿Y tú crees que ella te va a dejar tranquilo?- Karito lo miró enarcando una ceja y cruzandose de brazos.

-Mira, disfrutemos, y si ella intenta hacer algo nos mandamos a cambiar, asi de simple.- sentenció el Nara, en eso echó de menos a alguien.- Oye, ¿Y Naruto?

-No sé, ¿no que había ido a buscar a Hinata?- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hmm, talvez se entretuvieron por ahí.- dijo el chico mirando el reloj.

-¿Y esos dos que cuchichearán?- le dijo Temari a Lee.

-De seguro Karito le está alegando el por qué la arrastró hasta aquí, estaba bastante molesta.- dijo simpáticamente el moreno.

-Hmp, bebito llorón que no aguanta sin que le cuiden la espalda.- se quejó la rubia en broma.

-Lee!- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. Tanto Lee como Temari se voltearon y a Lee se le desfiguró la cara.- Buenas noches! ¿Cómo estás?

Lee no pudo evitar mirarla sin creerlo, ¿Qué mierda hacía Tsubasa aquí?! Karito también notó a la rubia y no sólo se limitó a bufar.

 _"Tsumaranai…"_

000

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo Tsubasa?- decía Sora mientras miraba la escena desde la cocina.

-Déjala, que tuvo un rollo con Karito y Lee, el amigo de Shikamaru.- le explicó la pelinegra.

-Triángulo amoroso?- preguntó curiosa la chica. La pelinegra asintió.- Y yo que siempre pensé que Sarutobi algún día te iba a intentar quitar a Shikamaru.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Eso sí que jamás habría pasado!- dijo molesta la Uchiha.- Por lo menos Temari compite conmigo en belleza e inteligencia, Karito no me llega ni a la punta del dedo del pie!

-Uy, estás admitiendo entonces que la chica de Suna rivaliza contigo?- se burló Sora. Fumiko sólo bufó, por lo que Sora cambió el tema entre comillas.- Oye, y en serio tú le presentaste a Shikamaru a esa chica?

-Ni me lo recuerdes…- dijo hastiada la pelinegra.- Todavía me arrepiento de ese "error".

-"Error fatal" te diré!- le reclamó la pelirroja.- Osea, quién en su sano juicio le presenta a una chica como Sabaku no Temari a su novio y que más encima es atractivo, ósea… ¿Qué rayos te pasó Fumiko?!

-Momento de idiotez…

-Pero vas a hacer algo ¿no?- Sora la miró con intriga.- ¿Por qué tú no la invitaste a tu fiesta para que la pasase bien con tu ex? ¿ O me equivoco?

-Ay mujer! ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer? Si soy una persona madura y decente.- Fumiko no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.

-Siii claro! Madura y decente!

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír.

000

-Así que… se van a casar ustedes dos?- dijo Tsubasa mientras miraba amigablemente tanto a Karito como a Lee.

-Sí, para que veas.- dijo simplemente la Sarutobi.

-Ya veo… bueno… felicidades entonces.- expresó lo más humilde que pudo la rubia.

-Gracias, Tsubasa-sama.- dijo el muchacho.

-Ay Lee, ya no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Creo yo ya que… no soy tu jefa. Puedes decirme Tsubasa.- le dijo algo coqueta la chica.

-Está bien, Tsubasa-san.- dijo firme el pelinegro. Tsubasa puso mala cara.

-Creo que no le sacarás menos que eso, Tsubasa.- dijo Karito algo burlesca mientras que Lee la tomaba de la mano y la abrazaba.

-*sigh* permiso.- dijo la rubia y se fue directo a la cocina dónde sus amigas.

000

Fumiko y Sora trataban de tranquilizar a Tsubasa, quién estaba de un pésimo genio después del encuentro con Karito y Lee.

-Estoy empezando a creer que Sarutobi no es tan "light" como creía.- dijo Sora.

-NO LO ES!- Chillaron Fumiko y Tsubasa al unísono.

-Uy, cómanme para la próxima.- Sora tuvo que tranquilizarlas dándoles a cada una un trago.- Muy bien chicas! Igual que en el cole! ¿Quiénes son la brujas de Konoha?!

-NOSOTRAS!- chillaron las tres. Luego se miraron lo ridículas que se veían y estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Era necesario caer tan bajo chicas? Ya nos parecemos a las mocosas de allá afuera.- dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

-Oye no nos compares con esas niñitas porque nosotras sí tenemos estilo!- Fumiko defendió la causa. Tsubasa se acercó a la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla a la gente.

-Oigan, como que no he visto a Naruto.- dijo la rubia.

-A quién le importa ese mocoso!- se quejó Sora.- De los amigos de Sasuke es el que menos salva.

-Hmm.- expresó Tsubasa pensativa- feo no es, su problema es otro…

-EL CEREBRO!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Oye Sora llegó tu hombre.- dijo Tsubasa mientras veía como el castaño Akimichi entraba a la residencia Uchiha, aunque lo que le llamó la atención fue su acompañante.- ¿Y ese bombón con el que viene quién es?

-¿Quién?- Fumiko se le adelantó a Sora y miró por la ventanilla por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que esperar su turno.- Ay mujer! Ese idiota lo conozco es el hermano de Temari!

-En serio?- Tsubasa lo miró enterito.- Como que la gente de Suna es bien regia te voy a decir. ¿Y cómo se llama el bombón?

-A ver era…- intentó recordar Fumiko.

-OIGAN YA DEJENME VER AL BOMBON!- Sora trataba de mirar.

-Kankuro! Sabaku no Kankuro!- expresó la pelinegra. Sora quedó completamente paralizada al escuchar aquel nombre y su cara se puso pálida como fantasma cosa que por supuesto Fumiko notó.-¿Y a ti que te paso?

Sora casi que empujó a Fumiko y al ver al castaño casi se quiso morir.

-No… puede… ser…- dijo la chica mientras retrocedía. Sus amigas la miraron preocupadas.- Fumiko tengo que salir de aquí! Ese hombre no me puede ver!

Sora comenzó a buscar alguna salida, pero Fumiko la detuvo.

-A ver a ver! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué bicho te pico?

-Fumiko me tengo que ir!- le urgió a la idol.

-¿Conoces a ese tipo?- preguntó Tsubasa. La idol no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que las chicas no tuvieron que ser genios para deducir lo que ocurría.

-¿No?! ¿Acaso pasó algo con él?!- exclamaron al unísono.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de Iwa, Fumiko?- dijo Sora incómoda. Fumiko recordó cuando había venido en Septiembre a la inauguración de "Will of Fire" y le había contado de una "aventura" que había tenido en Iwa. Fumiko se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?!- chilló ansiosa por saber Tsubasa. Fumiko le dijo algo al oído y a la rubia casi que se le salió la mandíbula.- OH MY GOD!

 **chan! Ahí estaba el secreto de Sora en Iwa, nada más ni nada menos que con Kankuro... Se viene un cuarteto amoroso así que agarrense y... Por supuesto el cumpleaños solo está comenzando...** **Naruto ha sido secuestrado por Tobi, que irá a pasar? Lo lograrán rescatar? Continuará...**

Besitos y abrazos a todos los que me leen! Byebye


	141. Capítulo 141: Sharingan

**Porque Kari y Shirae se comen las uñas de las ansias por saber que va a pasar en esa fiesta, les subo el capi desde la pega, hahahahaha**

 **El cumple sigue su curso, pero algo inesperado pasará en esa fiesta, ya no más spoilers enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 141: Sharingan.**

Todo el mundo bailaba en la fiesta de Fumiko. Benjiro disfrutaba poniendo su música hasta que una castaña le llamó la atención.

-Hola Dj!- era nada más y nada menos que Tenten. Sinceramente el castaño se sorprendió de verla allí.- Bueno para que veas que uno se las arregla para venir a ciertos lugares.

-¿Con quién viniste?- le preguntó curioso el chico.

-Con Kenjiro Nekosaki, ¿lo ubicas cierto?

Benjiro resopló molesto, sí que ubicaba a ese idiota.

-Sí, si lo conozco.- respondió con tono molesto.- Sólo dile que ni se le ocurra aparecerse por acá. No lo soporto, me cae pésimo.

-Ben… ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?- Tenten tuvo que admitir que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado.

-Perdón, no es contigo.- se disculpó el muchacho.

-Si es por lo que te dije esta mañana, discúlpame.- Tenten se sintió algo tonta ya que en la mañana había tomado todo el valor del mundo para por fin ir a declarársele a Benjiro, lamentablemente el chico la rechazó, pero no de mala manera sino que simplemente le dijo que apreciaba sus sentimientos, pero que él no estaba enamorado de ella. Tenten sólo se limitó a decirle que no había problema, pero que necesitaba decírselo. Después se sintió ansiosa y lo fue a ver de nuevo, pero se enteró que estaba en la fiesta de Fumiko Uchiha, inmediatamente pensó en la única estrategia para meterse en esa fiesta y era a través de Kenjiro, pero las migas con él hacía rato que estaban mal, por lo que simplemente se fue a meter a su casa, a exigirle que la llevara a la fiesta por todo lo que la hizo sufrir al jugar con ella desde el principio, el castaño… no tuvo más opción…

-No Tenten, no es por eso.- Benjiro apaciguó el tono y luego la miró dulcemente.- A mí me gusta que seas así.

Tenten no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solamente le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Los demás seguían bailando al compás de la música, mientras cierta pelirroja miraba la ruta más segura para escapar.

-Yo que tú me quedo encerrada en la cocina, si sales te aseguro que te va a notar.- le dijo Tsubasa a su amiga.

-Con toda esta gente lo dudo, además las luces están bajas.- analizó la muchacha.- Me voy chicas, un gusto verlas, pero esta idol necesita marcharse.

Y sin previo aviso se fue casi volando. Tsubasa y Fumiko solo se miraron y se mataron de la risa cuando unos fans de la idol la detuvieron.

-Sora-chan! Firmame esto!

-Te admiro tanto Sora-chan!

-Te amo!

Sora no tuvo opción y firmó autógrafos a la velocidad de la luz y cuando por fin se deshizo de sus fans el corazón se le detuvo.

-Sora!- era la voz de Choji. La chica tragó saliva y se volteó levemente hacia su novio.

-Choji, mi amor, que tal?- la muchacha se colgó de su cuello y lo besó.

-Oye, Choji, no me vas a presentar a tu chica?- era la voz de Kankuro. Sora solo se aferró a Choji.

-Claro, ¿umm Sora?- la muchacha no tuvo opción y se tuvo que separar de él.- Te presento a mi amigo, Sabaku no Kankuro

-Hola, encantado.- Kankuro sólo le sonrió de lado mientras le besaba la mano, pero la miraba cómplicemente eso estaba claro.

-Igualmente…- Sora no tuvo más opción que fingir, pero se la estaba sudando toda.

-¿Les traigo algo?- ofreció Choji.

-Si, un buen par de snacks, estaría bien.- dijo el castaño alegre, Sora solo negó con la cabeza.

-Voy y vuelvo!- el castaño desapareció entre la multitud.

-Así que Choji es tu novio que ya no soportas?.- se burló el castaño.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- susurró la chica.

-Pues vivo aquí, ¿Qué no ves las noticias?

-Si, vi el accidente de esa familia, pero jamás pensé que tenían relación contigo, aparte que tiene que ver con que estés aquí si ustedes son de Suna?!- le reclamó la Idol.

-Bueno, teníamos familia aquí así que lo lógico era mudarnos. Creo que te lo conté allá en Iwa, o talvez estabas prestando atención a otras "cosas"- le dijo con tono más sensual.

-Lo nuestro fue un "touch and go" que te quede claro ¿me oíste? No me vengas a exigir nada!

Kankuro solo alzo las manos en señal de que se calmara.

-Ya ya. Aunque… bien feo lo que le hiciste a Choji.- le dijo ya un poco más serio.- Y a mí también linda, me dijiste que tu novio era un idiota y que te querías escapar conmigo.

-Estaba borracha!

-Creeme que no lo estabas- dijo el castaño.- Te esperé Sora. Estaba dispuesto a que nos fueramos juntos, pero tú te desapareciste.

-y dejar mi carrera por una calentura?! Estas demente!

-Ya estás aburrida Sora, de las luces, el glamour, el estar rodeada de gente que te importa una mierda. Creeme que esa semana que estuve contigo te conocí y te descifré más de lo que tú te imaginas.

-No te las vengas a dar de policía conmigo porque no te va a funcionar! Yo tengo una vida en Konoha, tengo un novio y estoy muy feliz! No te necesito.

-Un novio que con suerte ves una vez cada 6 meses… y que está más que claro que te importa una mierda.- Kankuro se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.- Apuesto a que nunca te ha hecho sentir lo que yo sí…

Sora se alejó de él.

-Kankuro te voy a dejar una sola cosa en claro y ojala se te meta en la cabeza. No me interesas! Lo nuestro fue algo casual y no volverá a repetirse… jamás!- Sora lo miró furiosa, pero tuvo que cambiar el semblante cuando volvió Choji.

-Gracias compañero.- agradeció Kankuro los snacks.- Bueno con permiso, supongo que tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

Kankuro se dirigió hacia la fiesta e invitó a bailar a una chica al azar, quién se puso de todos los colores y encantada aceptó, Sora solo resopló molesta.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó Choji a su novia.

-No nada Choji ^^, vamos a bailar!- Sora casi que arrastró al castaño a la pista de baile, pero su concentración no estaba en el castaño que tenía enfrente sino en otro que no pudo evitar mirar de reojo frecuentemente mientras bailaba con Choji.

Por otro lado Sakura, quién bailaba con Sasuke notó a la pareja que bailaba detrás de ellos y no aguantó el molestar traviesamente a Gaara.

-Vamos Gaarita! Muévete muévete muévete!- expresó la pelirrosa mientras sacudía a Gaara.

-Sakura!- la regañaron tanto Sasuke como Matsuri.

-Ay si fue en buena onda!- la pelirrosa retomó su baile con su novio, mejor se comportaba…

Shikamaru bailaba en grupo junto a Temari, Lee y Karito y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al Dj, sinceramente ni idea que le habría dicho a Temari, pero la había hecho sentir mal y ganas no le faltaban de ir a darle un buen puñetazo, pero solo se limitó a ir despreocupadamente hacia dónde se encontraba programando música, para pedirle un "tema".

-Oye um…- Shikamaru hizo como que intentaba recordar su nombre.

-Benjiro…- dijo el muchacho.- ¿Ahora sufres de Alzheimer, Shikamaru?

-Nah, es solo que la información inútil la tiendo a desechar.- dijo el muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos y encogiéndose de hombros.- Oye no tienes algún temita en español? No sé algo más romanticón.

Benjiro lo miró con furia, era obvio que sólo lo estaba mosqueando.

-Si tengo, pero va a tener que ser después Shikamaru.

-¿A sí? ¿Que tanto rato? Que tengo ganas de bailar con mi novia, tu entiendes.- dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón

-Pues te vas a tener que aguantar! Porque termino este mix primero y ahí veré si te pongo algo cursi para que bailen tú y tu noviecita.- Benjiro tuvo que apretar los dientes.

-Deberías comportarte con los invitados Benjiro, recuerda que te están pagando.- el Nara ya se estaba cabreando, paciencia tenía, pero poca, en especial con el idiota que tenía enfrente.

-Si lo sé perfectamente, pero no eres precisamente tú el que me paga Shikamaru, sino la pobre de Fumiko-san, a la cual tú le pusiste el gorro descaradamente con la mujercita que tienes allá atrás.- le espetó cruelmente el chico. Shikamaru perdió la paciencia y agarró de la chaqueta al Dj, esta se la iba a cobrar y caro. Benjiro sólo lo miró desafiante.- Sueltame Shikamaru!

Shikamaru tuvo que contar hasta diez, ya que varias personas los miraban incluida Fumiko, por lo que simplemente lo soltó.

-Vuelve a insultar a Temari y la próxima te vuelo la cara.- le dijo seriamente el pelinegro al castaño.

-Mira como tiemblo Shikamaru… ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Atravesarme con tus juguetitos ninja? Porque no creo que sea inteligente de tu parte matarme sin razón, menos con un poli en la fiesta.- le dijo el castaño calmadamente.- Vírate Shikamaru, no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-Hmp, no te metas conmigo Benjiro, porque será lo último que hagas.- Shikamaru se acercó peligrosamente a él y lo miró desafiante.

Benjiro iba a contestarle, pero su atención se enfocó en otra cosa. No podía moverse! Estaba completamente paralizado y no sabía por qué.

-¿Qué pasa Benjiro?¿Tanto miedo te doy que no puedes moverte de la impresión?- se burló Shikamaru.

-¿Qué me hiciste imbécil?- Benjiro intentaba mover algún músculo, pero simplemente no podía.

-Shikamaru!- lo llamó Temari desde atrás. El Nara miró de reojo a su chica y Benjiro pudo volver a moverse. ¿Qué mierda había sido eso?! Shikamaru se alejó de él y tomó rumbo hacia dónde estaba su novia.

-Te encargo el tema!- le dijo antes de irse al Dj mientras le sonreía de lado.

-¿Qué hacías allá?- le preguntó Temari a su novio algo nerviosa y molesta.

-Fui a pedirle un tema al Dj, ¿por?- respondió despreocupadamente el muchacho.

Temari enarcó una ceja no convencida para nada.

-Ya mujer!- Shikamaru la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso.- No fui a pelear, fui a encargar un tema, en serio.

-Está bien, te creeré.- Temari se colgó de su cuello y comenzaron a bailar, a pesar de que sonaba música enérgica ellos decidieron bailar su propio lento.

Por otro lado, Shiho y Karin, quienes habían presenciado el encontrón entre Shikamaru y Benjiro se preguntaban en qué minuto el Nara había cambiado tanto.

-Es lo que te digo, Shiho.- se quejaba Karin.- Shikamaru tiene un grave problema al cerebro.

-Es simplemente porque es un niño mimado. Hijo único, y tengo entendido que su papá le daba de todo, si la que ponía cabeza en esa familia era Yoshino-san- empatizó la rubia.

-Bueno no le des más vuelta a las cosas, Shikamaru es así y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

-Me gustaba cuando era más tranquilo.

-Bueno la gente cambia, el idiota se enamoró y obvio que al primer imbécil que le mire a su hembra le va a querer romper la cara.- dijo la pelirroja.

Fumiko miraba a Shikamaru y Temari bailando su "lento" y la furia se le subió hasta la punta de su cabello cuando comenzaron a besarse. Fumiko dejó su trago y comenzó a avanzar hacia dónde estaba el Dj.

-Fumiko espera!- Tsubasa la detuvo tomándola del brazo.- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

-Tú sólo observa amiga.- dijo la chica mientras se soltaba de su agarre.- Hora de que comience la acción!

Fumiko siguió avanzando y le pidió a Benjiro que apagara la música. La gente quedó marcando ocupado y miraron hacia el lugar dónde estaba Benjiro. Fumiko inmediatamente tomó el micrófono.

-Muy buenas noches a todos!- dijo la muchacha con un tono de voz algo disperso producto del alcohol.- Antes que nada, agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por venir a celebrar mi cumpleaños conmigo y… yo quiero nombrarlos a cada uno para demostrar lo contenta que estoy de que estén aquí. Mi amiga Tsubasa! Amiga del alma, tan linda ella, siempre apoyándome en todo.

Tsubasa sólo sonrió, no le tincaba para nada esto.

-Mi hermanito Itachi!- saludó Fumiko a su hermano mayor.- Que sería de mí sin ti, nada!

-Como que tiene algo raro Fumiko.- le dijo Karin a Shiho.- Tiene cara de loca.

Shiho miró a Karin sin poder creerlo.

-Siempre ha tenido cara de loca, Karin.- apeló a la lógica la rubia.

-Nop, hay algo raro acá, te lo digo…

000

Minato seguía dando vueltas en su despacho, en eso Kushina abrió la puerta.

-Se ha sabido algo?- preguntó la mujer nerviosa.

-Nada, ni siquiera me ha vuelto a llamar.- dijo fastidiado el hombre.- ¿Y Hinata?

-La fui a dejar a su casa, estaba muy angustiada.

-¿Pudiste comunicarte con Gaara o Temari?

-No, tienen sus celulares apagados.- bufó la mujer.- Cuando vuelvan de la fiestecita les voy a dar una reprimenda…

-Ya Kushina, dejalos que se diviertan, después de todo lo que pasó con Pain, se lo merecen.- los defendió el hombre.

-¿Y Kakashi? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- preguntó esperanzada la mujer.

-Pudo contactarse con Yashamaru y ya desplegaron un equipo de búsqueda por todo Konoha y sus alrededores. Tienen los aeropuertos vigilados y ya mandaron a varias patrullas hacia la frontera con el País del Sonido.- explicó Minato.

-Al menos se movieron rápido.- dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba a Minato.- Esperemos que lo encuentren.

Minato abrazó a Kushina, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así fuese.

000

-Como que algo le pasa a Fumiko-chan.- le dijo Kenjiro a Tenten.

-Ay Ken! Está última de borracha.- le dijo la castaña mencionando lo obvio.

-Nah! Está un poco emocionada eso es todo!

-Perdoname, pero nadie se tambalea de esa manera cuando está emocionado.- apeló a la lógica Tenten.

Mientras, Fumiko proseguía con su discurso.

-Bueno chicos, yo… en el fondo quiero que ustedes lo pasen super bien.- dijo la pelinegra sonriente mirando al grupo de Shikamaru.- Los que están solos pueden buscar un acompañante y los que están acompañados…

Fumiko miró fijamente a Shikamaru y a Temari y la furia comenzó a subírsele por las venas. Se sintió una leve brisa que comenzó a emerger de la nada y por la mente de Fumiko comenzaron a pasar imágenes, los recuerdos de su viaje al País del Mar, el viaje que le cambió la vida para siempre.

 _\- Bien entonces andando- Dijo la pelinegra, mientras se ponía en marcha, pero al avanzar unos pasos se detuvo y espetó- Ay! pero que descortés de mi parte no me he presentado, perdón! Fumiko Uchiha es mi nombre._

 _\- Sabaku no Temari, encantada.- Dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano._

-…y los que están acompañados…- Fumiko se acercó peligrosamente a la pareja.

-Fumiko!- Tsubasa le tomó el hombro.- Yo creo que ya fue suficiente, suelta el micrófono.

-Linda! Mi mejor amiga Tsubasa Senju! La mujer más bella e inteligente de todo Konoha!- alabó a su amiga la pelinegra luego miró a Lee.- Lástima que haya hombres tan idiotas que no lo puedan ver…

-Pfff…- A Sakura le dio risa, por lo que Sasuke le dio un codazo.- Auch!

-Oigan si no es para la risa, si es verdad! Sin ofender al público masculino aquí presente, pero tienen que admitir que no saben valorarnos.- explicó la muchacha.- Por ejemplo mi caso, yo… soy una mujer que jamás le ha faltado nada, de buena familia, amo a mis padres, a mis hermanos y… prácticamente lo tengo todo… a excepción de algo…

Fumiko nuevamente miró a cierta pareja.

-…Y saben por qué me falta…?- prosiguió Fumiko sin quitarles la vista de encima.- porque me lo quitaron! ¿Y ustedes saben quién me lo quitó? ¿Saben o no saben?

-Fumiko para!- le dijo Shikamaru, pero la pelinegra alzó la mano.

-Estoy en todo el derecho de expresarme Shikamaru, si quieres después te paso el micrófono, no tengo problema.- le dijo seriamente la muchacha.- Bueno… prosigo. Aquello que me falta me fue arrebatado por una extranjera! Una mujer, muy bella por supuesto, de nada más ni nada menos que de Suna!

Temari y Fumiko se miraban fijamente.

-La vida tiene muchas vueltas no? ¿Sabaku no Temari?- le espetó la pelinegra.- Yo confié en ti, deberas que lo hice, me acerqué a ti, quise ser tu amiga, ¿te acuerdas no?

Temari solo guardó silencio.

-Me traicionaste Temari.- continuó Fumiko.- Tú te reíste de mí… y me quitaste lo único que tenía en la vida! Eso no se hace Sabaku no Temari, ¿sabes que? te equivocaste conmigo.

-Basta! Nosotros nos vamos!- sentenció el Nara y de inmediato fue a buscar a Shiho y a Karin para largarse.

-De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que yo diga todo lo que sé Shikamaru Nara!- la muchacha comenzó a alzar la voz, pero el muchacho no le prestó atención.- Tú te lo buscaste Nara!

Fumiko soltó el micrófono y fue como si el mundo se detuviese mientras el aparato caía. La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre el Nara casi en un parpadeo mientras una brisa hacía volar todo lo cercano a ella y los invitados tuvieron que cubrirse de la ráfaga de viento. Shikamaru ni siquiera se percató, pero al voltearse pudo ver a Temari forcejeando con Fumiko.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Fumiko.- le dijo fríamente la Sabaku no a la Uchiha.

-Bien, acabaré contigo entonces.- Fumiko le lanzó una patada que Temari esquivó sin problemas y comenzó a atacarla. Sasuke no lo podía creer ¿Cuándo aprendió a pelear? Shikamaru estaba igual, sólo miraba a las dos féminas pelear sin poder creerlo.- Te voy a romper la cara!

Fumiko le asestó un puño con chakra a lo cual Temari se sorpendió, pero lo esquivó sin problemas. Fumiko nuevamente comenzó a atacarla sin piedad mientras que Temari bloqueaba todos sus ataques. Afortunadamente pudo ver una abertura.

-Se acabó Fumiko!- Temari la golpeó en el estómago y la muchacha escupió sangre y comenzó a retroceder quedando cerca de la piscina.

-Eso es lo que crees.- Fumiko le lanzó un kunai, que Temari esquivó de inmediato. La pelinegra nuevamente se abalanzó sobre ella con kunai en mano a lo cual Temari sacó el suyo propio y quedaron forcejeando. La rubia al ser más fuerte comenzó a hacer retroceder a Fumiko.

-Ya basta Fumiko, esta pelea no tiene sentido.- le dijo Temari tranquilamente.- Tengo más experiencia que tú.

-Sólo te diré una cosa Temari.- Fumiko tenía la cabeza gacha.- Espero que sepas nadar.

Fumiko alzó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Temari, quién quedó de piedra al ver sus ojos, los cuales estaban de color rojo con una especie de aspa en cada pupila. La rubia lamentablemente quedó tan impactada que Fumiko aprovechó de agarrarla del brazo y lanzarla hacia la piscina.

Todo el mundo quedó de piedra literalmente.

 _"Pero que mierda…?"_ Sasuke no lo podía creer. _"Acaso es…?"_

Fumiko miró fijamente a Shikamaru quién la miraba sinceramente, aterrado. Esos ojos rojos eran completamente intimidantes.

-¿Conoces el Sharingan, Shikamaru?- le preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a él.- Es una técnica del clan Uchiha, pero a diferencia de tus inútiles sombritas, este es un kekei genkai, por lo tanto se hereda, ¿y sabes lo curioso de como se obtiene?

Shikamaru sólo guardó silencio mirándola.

-Esta técnica se activa cuando un Uchiha sufre alguna emoción intensa luego de experimentar algún trauma, como la muerte de un familiar… o la traición de un ser querido…- explicó Fumiko ya a un metro de él.- Te metiste con la mujer equivocada Shikamaru, soy una Uchiha, descendiente de una de las familias más poderosas del País del Fuego, más que los Senju…

Fumiko miró de reojo a su amiga.

-Más que los Sarutobi…- ahora miró a Karito, y finalmente a Shikamaru de nuevo.- Y por supuesto mucho más que los patéticos Nara.

-En que te has convertido Fumiko…- fue todo lo que le pudo decir el muchacho.

-Esto que soy, te lo debo nada más y nada menos que a ti.- Fumiko iba a golpearlo, pero su puño fue detenido.- Por qué siempre te me atraviesas en el camino… Sarutobi!

-No me preguntes idioteces, no permitiré que le toques un solo cabello.- le dijo desafiante la muchacha.

-No me provoques, mi linaje es superior al tuyo por creces!

-Enfrenté a una Senju, crees que no me atrevo a enfrentar a una Uchiha?- la desafió la muchacha mientras empezaba a apretarle el puño. En eso, Itachi intervino y colocó su mano entremedio de las chicas.

-Es suficiente! Detenganse las dos!- dijo Itachi sereno.

-Hmp, ¿piensas desafiarme Itachi?- Karito lo miró seria.

-No te lo recomiendo.- Lee hizo tronar sus puños, que ni se le pasara por la mente tocarle un pelo a su mujer. En ese instante la atención de todos se fue a la piscina, ya que Kankuro y Gaara habían sacado a Temari de ésta.

-Temari!- Shikamaru pasó de largo a las dos féminas y se dirigió hacia su chica. Fumiko se enfureció y comenzó a emitir chakra, pero Itachi la detuvo.

-Fumiko! Detente!- le dijo en un tono ya más autoritario. La muchacha se relajó, bajó su puño, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y miró a todos.

-Gracias por venir, pero la fiesta…- miró hacia la piscina para cruzar su mirada con la de Temari.- Se acabo!

000

Naruto intentaba por todos los medios encontrar su celular, lo tenía en vibrador y lo había sentido vibrar por lo menos unas 20 veces, ahora no lo sentía y por supuesto al estar atado de manos y pies y más encima con una venda en los ojos le dificultaba las cosas.

-Uy, no sabía que te gustaba jugar al gusanito, Naruto.- se oyó la voz de Tobi. El rubio sintió como el hombre lo levantaba y lo colocaba cerca de la pared.- Hmm, como que la noche está aburrida, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.- le espetó el rubio.

-Buu, que aburrido eres, Minato era más divertido.

-¿Qué pretendes? No has vuelto a llamar a mi viejo.- Naruto no entendía que rayos estaba esperando.

-Ya se lo dije a tu papi, sólo quiero fastidiarlo un poco, ya que… si te soy sincero. Estoy actuando por mi cuenta. Orochimaru no tiene idea de esto.- le explicó el enmascarado.

-¿Qué?

-Así que… tenemos una noche muyyyy larga Naruto, pero como no tienes ganas de hablar mejor me voy a dormir.- sintió como el hombre se ponía de pie.- Buenas noches!

 _"Quién rayos es este tipo, y que es lo que pretende?"_

000

Al día siguiente, Sasuke miraba reprobatoriamente a Itachi una vez que bajó a desayunar.

-¿Se puede saber qué mierda pretendes Itachi?- preguntó el Uchiha menor.- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre enseñarle artes marciales a Fumiko?!

-Ella me lo pidió.- respondió el Uchiha mayor sin más.

-Tú sabías esto? Que podía usar el Sharingan?

-Creeme que no.- dijo serio Itachi.- Ahora más que ella sepa pelear me preocupa su seguridad.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A Orochimaru le interesa el Sharingan, si se llega a enterar que Fumiko lo posee, estará en peligro. Él sabe que conmigo no tiene opción y también que tú no lo posees, pero con Fumiko, la cosa es diferente.

-Tiene mucho por donde tentarla.- analizó Sasuke.- Empezando por el tema de Temari.

-Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. Ahora… hay otra opción y para eso te necesito a ti.- planeó Itachi. Sasuke lo miró atento.- Existe una posibilidad de que lo haya despertado ayer en el momento en que se enfrentó a Temari, si es así lo más probable es que no recuerde nada.

-Quieres que vaya a averiguar si se acuerda de algo de ayer.- concluyó Sasuke. Itachi asintió.- Bien, andando entonces.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia la habitación de Fumiko, la pelinegra estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que Sasuke se acercó a su cama y la despertó.

-Fumiko… Fumiko despierta!- la llamó su hermano.

-Que pasa, ayayayay mi cabeza!- Fumiko despertó con una resaca de los mil demonios, definitivamente se le habían pasado las copas la noche anterior. Sasuke le acercó un vaso con agua y un analgésico.- Gracias.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Con una resaca que para que te cuento.- dijo la muchacha mientras que comenzó a analizar las cosas.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Sasuke la miró atento.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

Fumiko comenzó a pensar, aunque la cabeza le dolía como condenado.

-Osea… me acuerdo de la fiesta, de mis amigas y oh! Sora tiene el tremendo rollo! Pero no te contaré :P- se burló Fumiko. A Sasuke sinceramente la vida amorosa de Sora lo tenía sin cuidado por lo que solo se limitó a escuchar a su hermana.- Ahh si, recuerdo que empecé a tomar y tomar y… pesqué el micrófono y comencé a hablarles a todos ustedes y…

-y…?

-Vi su cara… a Temari y… sentí una rabia… oghh.- Fumiko comenzó a masajearse las sienes.- y luego… bah! No recuerdo nada más, ¿Qué paso después?

-Empujaste a Temari a la piscina.- le dijo con tono algo molesto.- Como siempre haciendo escándalos.

-¿Qué?!- expresó contenta la chica- ¿yo hice eso? ¿Cómo?!

-Se pusieron a discutir por ya sabes quién y la empujaste punto.- bien, al parecer Fumiko no recordaba nada después de que soltó el micrófono.

-Maldición! No me acuerdo!- Fumiko intentaba recordar.

-Ya ya, deja de pensar tanto y descansa.- Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes voltear a ver a su hermana.- Fumiko.

-Hm?- Fumiko miró a su hermano menor.

-Déjame darte un consejo de hermano a hermano. Ahora por favor, olvídate de Shikamaru, te lo digo por el bien de tu salud mental.- en eso Sasuke desapareció por la puerta.

-*sigh* hermanito, creo que no podré cumplirte eso. Esto es solo el comienzo…- expresó la muchacha con una sonrisa ladina.

000

Benjiro había ido a buscar su pago y Fumiko lo atendió, con resaca y todo tenía que ser cortés.

-Oye Ben.- Fumiko le llamó la atención.- Así entre nos, ¿Desatiné mucho anoche?

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó el muchacho.

-Eso, que sinceramente no me acuerdo de nada! Pero parece que hice el ridículo.

-Sinceramente Fumiko, no quiero hablar de eso, aparte si no te acuerdas debe ser por algo, talvez… tu subconsciente no quiere recordarlo.- se zafó el muchacho. Itachi ya le había dicho que no le mencionara a la pelinegra sobre la pelea que había tenido con Temari.

-Hmm, puede ser.- dijo pensativa la chica.

-¿Sigues enamorada de él? ¿De Shikamaru?- preguntó curioso el castaño

-Síp, sigo y lo seguiré estando.- dijo tercamente la pelinegra.

-Hmm…- expresó pensativo el muchacho.

-¿Por?

-No sé, ayer parecía como que le tenías rencor y… querías lastimarlo.- dijo serio el muchacho.

Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par y una imagen cruzó su mente.

 _-De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que yo diga todo lo que sé Shikamaru Nara!- la muchacha comenzó a alzar la voz, pero el muchacho no le prestó atención.- Tú te lo buscaste Nara!_

 _Fumiko soltó el micrófono y fue como si el mundo se detuviese mientras el aparato caía. La pelinegra se abalanzó sobre el Nara casi en un parpadeo mientras una brisa hacía volar todo lo cercano a ella y los invitados tuvieron que cubrirse de la ráfaga de viento._

-Hmm, nop, no recuerdo nada de eso y es imposible, yo estoy enamorada de él y no lo dejaré de estar.- Fumiko miró seria a Benjiro.- Jamás!

-Y piensas empujar a la piscina a todas las chicas que se le acerquen?- bromeó el castaño para destensar un poco el ambiente.

Fumiko sólo se rió.

-Admite que esa estuvo buena! Nop, tengo un plan con Temari, para separarla de Shikamaru.- dijo la muchacha. Benjiro le prestó atención.

-¿A sí? ¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Hay una sola forma de separar a Sabaku no Temari de Shikamaru.

-¿Cuál forma?

Fumiko miró directamente a los ojos a Benjiro.

-Mandándola de vuelta a Suna!- Fumiko miró fija y fríamente a Ben.

Ben sintió un pequeño escalofrío la mirada de Fumiko era fría y calculadora no necesitaba tener esos amenazantes ojos rojos, su mirada de por sí ya era intimidante.

000

Sai estaba un poco triste por el próximo matrimonio de Karito, por lo que decidió ir a pasear un rato para despejarse, además que debido a la fiesta de la chica Uchiha, la castaña dormía como tronco. Se sentó bajo un árbol a pensar un poco, pero una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Sai-kun!- era Ino, la amiga de Karito.

-Ino-chan! Cómo estás?- saludó alegre el muchacho.

-Bien! Pasaba por aquí y te vi, así que vine a saludarte ^^.- la chica se colocó a su lado.- ¿Te molesta si me siento?

-No, para nada.- Sai se apartó un poco para que la rubia se sentara.- ¿Y no fuiste a la fiesta de ayer? Tengo entendido que fue mucha gente.

-Nah, me invitaron, pero Fumiko nunca me ha caído bien así que ¿para que?… además…- Ino cambio un poco el semblante.

-¿Además?- Sai le preguntó curioso.

-Es la hermana de mi ex.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

-Oh! Entiendo. Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, ya es cuento viejo.- dijo la chica mientras movía la mano en señal de despreocupación. Luego cambió el tema.- Y… ¿Qué te ha parecido Konoha? ¿Que tan diferente es de Kumo?

-Hmm, bien diferente. En especial la gente.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo son las chicas allá?- quiso saber Ino.

-Más tranquilas.- dijo el chico sonriéndole.- Claro que… aquí son más bonitas.

-¿Y yo caigo en esa categoría?- se le salió definitivamente se le salió. Sai la quedó mirando e Ino se percató de lo que dijo.- Ay perdón! Disculpa! Que desubicada haha!

-Sí.- respondió el chico.- Sí caes en esa categoría, Ino-chan ^^

Ino se sonrojó a morir y lo quedó mirando como estúpida.

 _Inner Ino: Ay Kamisama… creo que me voy a morir… XD_

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo. Ino sólo se limitó a mirar el pasto.

-Hmm, ¿por qué no me hablas de ti, Ino-chan?- dijo Sai para romper un poco el hielo.

-¿De mí? ¿Cómo qué?- la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

-No lo sé, lo que sea.

En eso, Ino tuvo una suculenta idea.

-Muy bien!- Ino se levantó y se puso frente a Sai en una pose más sensual.- Me llamo Ino Yamanaka, tengo 18 años, voy a veranear todos los años a la Isla Taro, mi padre es empresario, mi madre dueña de casa y soy hija única.

Sai la miraba divertido, mientras la muchacha se apollaba en un resbalín de niños y se seguía "presentando".

-Mis comidas favoritas son el tomate, las cerezas y el pudín y detesto el sashimi!- La muchacha miró fijamente a Sai.- Odio Will of Fire! Me carga el tecno! Mi mejor amiga es Tenten y hace algún tiempo… estuve enamorada…

-Del chico Uchiha?- preguntó Sai curioso.

-Bueno… eso creo.- Ino se acercó a Sai y se arrodilló frente a él.- Aunque… uno nunca está 100% segura de eso.

-¿ y ahora…?

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Ino sin comprender.

-¿Estás enamorada?- Sai la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Esa pregunta… no te la voy a responder… aún ;)- Ino simplemente le guiñó un ojo coqueta mientras Sai sólo sonreía.

 _"Vaya… creo… que me gusta…"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras la chica ahogaba una risita y nuevamente se colocaba a su lado para seguir conversando de trivialidades.

000

-Achís!- Temari estaba en cama, por orden de Kushina, ya que… su piscinazo en medio de la noche le había cobrado la cuenta. Shikamaru le pasó una nueva tanda de pañuelos.- gracias.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. ¿Cómo estás?- Temari lo miró fijo a sus ojos.

Shikamaru se levantó de la cama de la rubia y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-No lo sé, tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados, tengo rabia por lo que te hizo Fumiko, y me siento mal conmigo mismo por haber ido a esa maldita fiesta. Yo conozco a esa mujer, era obvio que tramaba algo, y yo…- Shikamaru se llevó las manos al rostro mientras se sentaba en el futón de la rubia.- y lo peor de todo… cuando ella te humilló me quedé parado como imbécil…

La rubia se levantó y abrazó a su hombre.

-Todos nos sorprendimos con lo que pasó anoche, Shikamaru, no fuiste el único, además… también es mi culpa, me descuidé y…- la rubia le tomó el mentón para que la mirase.- es mi culpa. Yo te convencí de que fueras, así que si quieres buscar un culpable esa soy yo.

-Es mi culpa por no tener las cosas claras y sentirme culpable por lo que le hice.- Shikamaru desvió la mirada molesto.

-Mira, lo hecho hecho está, ya no podemos cambiar las cosas, si en algo pecamos los dos talvez fue en enamorarnos, pero fue algo que no pudimos evitar.- Temari lo miró fijamente.- Tú sabes que intentamos respetar la relación que tenías con Fumiko, incluso nos separamos un tiempo, pero fue imposible… talvez… hubiese sido buena idea volver a Suna.

-No!- Shikamaru se puso de pie y le tomó las manos.- Yo no me arrepiento de ningún momento vivido contigo Temari, no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, todo lo contrario, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, sino ahora mi vida sería una mierda al lado de esa mujer.

-Ella te quiere Shikamaru, no creo que hubiese sido tan así.

-Mi vida antes de conocerte era completamente monótona, andaba con mi cara de fastidio para todos lados, lo único que hacía era dormir, comer, ir al Instituto, escuchar a Fumiko, y luego volver a dormir.

-Al menos tenías una vida tranquila. Hasta que llegó este torbellino de Suna.- bromeó Temari.

-Prefiero tener una vida agitada de ahora en adelante que vivir una vida tranquila sin ti en ella.- El muchacho le acarició la mejilla mientras Temari se sonrojaba.

-Hmp, ¿En qué minuto te volviste un cursi?- Temari le tomó el rostro.

-Desde que me di cuenta que jamás me separaría de ti.- el Nara se acercó a su mujer y juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Kushina los miraba desde el borde de la puerta. Le encantaba ver a Temari tan radiante y enamorada, por lo que sonrió feliz. Luego, nuevamente, su rostro se tornó opaco al recordar que su hijo aún seguía secuestrado. Minato le había dicho que no comentara nada con los muchachos, ya que Kakashi había averiguado que Naruto aún seguía en Konoha, al parecer el secuestrador lo tenía escondido en algún lugar de la ciudad, por lo que no era prudente alertarlo, es por eso que le había dicho que entre menos personas supieran mejor.

-Achís!- nuevamente Temari estornudó.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Así te dejo descansar.- dijo el muchacho mientras sacaba su celular.- Llamaré a los chicos para decirles que voy en camino.

Al encenderlo inmediatamente comenzó a vibrar y tenía por lo menos unas 20 llamadas perdidas de Hinata.

-¿Y eso?- Temari notó que el celular del Nara vibró como loco.- ¿No me digas que es ella?

-No, es Hinata.- Shikamaru miró perplejo a Temari. La rubia por instinto encendió el suyo también y al igual que Shikamaru también tenía llamadas perdidas de su amiga.

-Yo también tengo llamadas perdidas de ella.- Temari tuvo un mal presentimiento.- La llamaré.

Temari intentó llamar a la peliazul, pero tenía el teléfono apagado.

-Mierda! Lo tiene apagado.- se quejó la rubia.

-Voy a llamar a Naruto.- El Nara llamó a su amigo, pero el celular sonaba y sonaba sin respuesta. Volvió a llamar, pero ya al tercer intento desistió.

-Shikamaru, ¿crees que les pasó algo?- preguntó Temari angustiada. Shikamaru iba a responderle, pero su celular vibró.- ¿Son ellos?

El pelinegro miró el número y se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-Es Minato-san.- miró a su chica más perplejo aún mientras contestaba el teléfono.- ¿Diga?

 _-Shikamaru! Hola! Soy yo Minato. ¿Dónde estás?-_ le preguntó directo el hombre.

-En el departamento de Kushina-san, con Temari, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo Minato-san?

 _-Necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la discoteque, no comentes nada con nadie, ni con Temari ni con Kushina, sólo ven lo más pronto que puedas, por favor.-_

-De acuerdo, voy para allá en seguida.- en eso el chico colgó el celular y miró a Temari, quién lo miraba expectante.- Voy a Will of Fire, Minato-san quiere decirme algo.

-Ve.- Temari no necesitó que le explicase nada, ya que era obvio que algo les había pasado a Naruto y Hinata.

-Te mantendré informada.- Shikamaru le dio un fugaz beso a su chica y se marchó del lugar.

000

No supieron como, pero al final decidieron pasar el día juntos. Ino y Sai estaban en una heladería degustando un helado.

-¿Y cuanto duraste con Sasuke?- preguntó curioso Sai.

-Hmm… como 5 meses.- expresó la muchacha.- ¿Es compañero tuyo verdad? En el Instituto.

-Sí.- respondió seco el muchacho.

-¿Y cómo se llevan?

-Relativamente bien, aunque una vez casi nos agarramos.- dijo Sai como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- Ino sintió mucha curiosidad.

-Porque…- Sai miró fijo a Ino, como que en el fondo no quería decirlo, pero ya había introducido el tema, así que no había vuelta atrás.- una vez salí con Sakura.

A Ino se le deformó la cara, no podía ser cierto, ¿es que acaso esa mujer se metía con todos los hombres que a ella le interesaban?! En su molestia una miniSakura saltó en su mente.

 _Sakura: Inito! Qué lástima! Yo también salí con él! Hihihi te gané!:P_

Sai notó el cambio de actitud de Ino.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curioso Sai.

-Nada.- dijo Ino con tono molesto.- No me pasa nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Algo pensaste que te molestó.- la analizó el chico.

-Puras tonterías. Sólo… recordé algo desagradable es todo.- en eso Ino miró el helado de Sai.- ¿Vas a comerte eso?

Sai negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que siquiera terminara de hacerlo Ino le quitó la copa y se zampó el helado. Sai prefirió omitir comentarios, extrañamente no lo encontró prudente.

000

Naruto dormía como tronco, ya que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y al final el sueño se apoderó de él. En ese instante lo oyó, aquella vibración, sólo podía ser…

 _"Mi celular!"_ Naruto intentó parar la oreja para sentir dónde estaba, ya que aún poseía la venda en los ojos. _"Mierda! No lo pillo"_ comenzó a arrastrarse, pero no lo encontraba, inmediatamente tuvo una idea! Al igual que Kiba lo hacía con su nariz para aumentar su sentido del olfato, Naruto concentró su chakra en sus oídos para poder oír mejor su celular.

 _"Concentrate"_ Naruto concentró toda su atención en aquel sonido, solo un poco más y podría localizar su celular. Lo sintió más cerca mientras se arrastraba, hasta que su cabeza chocó con él. _"Eureka!"_

-¿Quién quiere desayunar?!- Tobi venía con una bandejita de comida.

-Auch!- Naruto se golpeó la cabeza al sobresaltarse y Tobi nuevamente lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué tienes piso-fetish o qué Naruto?- Tobi lo agarró para ponerlo derecho.- Mejor come porque sino te vas a morir de inanición.

Tobi le sacó la venda al muchacho para que comiese.

-No tengo hambre.- lo miró desafiante el muchacho. Lo único que quería era que se largara, si encontraba el celular sería su fin.

-Bueno, más para mí.- volvió a ponerle la venda y sintió como se recostaba en el sofá arriba de su celular. Sintió terror.- Te voy a vigilar mejor, no me gustaría que para la próxima te pille follandote el piso. Huhuhu.

" _Idiota"_ pensó el muchacho, ahora tendría que esperar a que se fuese.

-Hmm.- sintió al hombre volver a levantarse.- Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, voy y vuelvo Naruto, no te folles el piso por favor :P

Naruto al sentir el chakra del sujeto alejarse inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre su celular. Lo tomó por detrás con sus manos atadas y marcó lo primero que pudo.

000

Minato le contaba todo a Shikamaru, estaba junto a Kakashi y lo ponían al día de los eventos ocurridos el día anterior.

-Intenté contactar a Karito, Shikamaru, pero tiene su celular apagado.- dijo el rubio.

-Y no la vas a pillar, de seguro ya debe estar en su quinto sueño, yo estaría en las mismas de no haber estado dónde Kushina-san.- explicó el Nara, luego miró a Kakashi.- ¿No tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?

-Yashamaru tiene a todos sus hombres buscandolo, pero va a ser difícil y lento sin una pista.- dijo el peliplateado. En ese instante el celular de Shikamaru sonó. Iba a apagarlo, pero al ver quién lo llamaba quedó de piedra.

-Es Naruto.- Shikamaru miró con ojos como platos a ambos hombres, inmediatamente contestó.- ¿Naruto?

-Shikamaru! No sé dónde mierda estoy! Pero rastrea mi llamada ahí viene!- hubo un silencio sepulcral. Shikamaru le hizo una seña a Kakashi quién inmediatamente llamó a Yashamaru. Minato estaba nervioso, pero el Nara le dijo que guardara silencio.

-Hola! Volvi!- se oyo alguien del otro lado, el pelinegro lo había puesto en altavoz.- Uy menos mal que no te pillé otra vez en el piso Naruto.

-Ya deja de bromear y liberame! Si no me vas a llevar con Orochimaru entonces déjame ir!- se oyó al rubio.

-Nop, además… ya me jodiste el juego, así que vamos a jugar a otro ahora.- se acercó a Naruto y tomó su celular.- Hola Minato!

El rubio no lo soportó y tomó el celular del Nara.

-Te advierto que si le haces algo a mi hijo te voy a-

-Ya cambiaron las reglas del juego Minato, asi que… escúchame.- interrumió seriamente el hombre.- Dile a Kakashi que tiene exactamente 30 segundos para rastrearme y para ti, tienes una hora para encontrar a tu hijo o sino…

Se escuchó una recarga de pistola.

-Lo mandaré a saludar a Pain al otro lado.- apuntó hacia el muchacho.- el reloj ya comenzó a correr Minato, yo que tú me apuro, no me gustaría que te atrasaras y encontraras los sesos de tu hijo desparramados por el piso, aunque… sería una escena bastante conmovedora ^^

-Te lo suplico no-

-10 SEGUNDOS KAKASHI! 9… 8… 7… 6…

-Yashamaru date prisa!- le dijo Kakashi al rubio del otro lado mientras éste rastreaba la llamada.

-Dame un segundo!- el rubio estaba rastreando.

-5… 4…

-Sólo un poco más…- Yashamaru estaba a punto.

-3…2… 1! Adios!- sólo se oyó el pitido del teléfono. Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

-Por favor dime que lo tienes Yashamaru…- Kakashi estaba tan pálido como Minato y Shikamaru.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Minato se puso nervioso al igual que el Nara.

-Lo tengo…- dijo el rubio de otro lado del teléfono.- Te diré las coordenadas Kakashi, están en Konoha.

-Bien!- Kakashi comenzó a anotar.- Vamos chicos!

Cuando los tres hombres se disponían a irse una peliazul entró por la puerta y se les atravesó.

-Yo también quiero ir.- dijo decidida Hinata mirando a los tres.

Shikamaru y Kakashi miraron a Minato, quién simplemente asintió.

-Andando!

 **y arrancamos a buscar a Naruto! Preparen las palomitas para el siguiente cap, acción y lemon también, hihihi**

 **Kari: yo diría que Kankuro ya es el nuevo kyubi que la cantidad de colas q tiene para que le piden ufffff, pero ahí verás como se desarrolla ese rollo, hahahaha.**

 **Shirae: respondiendo a tu pregunta Lokilla, no! Me encanta dejar las cosas en intriga! Te mete más! Hahahaha, que bueno que la estés gozando con mi fic :), se vienen más emoción y más enredos, y lemon muahahaha, besitos byebye**

 **Y a todos los que me leen lo mismo, muchos besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	142. Capítulo 142: Engaño

**Next chapter! El cumpleaños de Fumiko termino y ahora queda lo pendiente, rescatar a Naruto! Y que pasará con el enredo ChojiKaruiSora y más encima ahora con Kankuro entremedio, prometí un Lemon, pero no es Shikatema, intenté algo diferente. enjoy!**

 **PD: tengo que dejar descansar a mi vago XD**

 **Shirae, no leas el lemon! Y si lo haces hazlo con la mayor abertura de mente posible, XD XD XD XD**

 **Capítulo 142: Engaño.**

Choji esperaba afuera de la cafetería, estaba nerviosísimo, no había podido hablar con ella desde su encuentro con Sora, ahora solo rezaba que no lo quisiese matar.

-Akimichi!- Choji se volteó, pero recibió un buen puñetazo.

Ya en el piso miró a Karui, quién estaba bastante molesta, Choji sólo agachó la cabeza mientras se sobaba la mejilla ya hinchada, vaya que golpeaba fuerte. Karui lo miró fijamente cruzada de brazos.

-*Sigh* está bien, si quieres puedes explicármelo adentro.- dijo lo más empática que pudo mientras entraba a la cafetería. Choji se levantó y la siguió.

Una vez que le contó todo, la muchacha sólo resopló.

-¿Te costaba mucho decirme desde el principio que tenías novia Choji?- le dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

-Lo siento… de verdad… no pensé que lo nuestro… se saldría de las manos.- dijo apenado el chico.

-¿Qué mierda me quieres decir con eso?!

-Bueno yo…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.- Karui lo siento… yo no quise mentirte, en realidad… creo… que simplemente lo olvidé.

-¿Olvidaste que tenías novia?! ¿Qué me quieres ver la cara?!

-No! No es eso!

-Entonces que Choji?! Porque francamente no te entiendo.- Karui ya estaba frustrada, no podía entender qué pretendía.

-Karui yo… me enamoré de ti.- se puso rojo como tomate al igual que la muchacha.- y no hallaba que hacer… sabía que tenía a Sora y sabía que debí haberte hablado de ella pero… sentí miedo… de perderte… mi relación con Sora ha sido muy difícil desde que es una Idol, casi ni nos vemos y desde hace algún tiempo la empecé a sentir muy distante, luego te conocí a ti y todo fue diferente, contigo me sentí distinto, lo que teníamos tú y yo era muy diferente a lo que tenía con Sora.

-A lo que tienes con Sora!- le reclamó Karui.

-Sé que fui un imbécil y entiendo que estés molesta, pero sinceramente… ella desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no es parte de mi vida Karui.

-¿Y por qué no terminaste con ella de antes Choji?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Simplemente me aferré a lo que creía que teníamos, ahora que regresó me di cuenta que no tenemos nada, solo somos dos personas que dicen que son novios cuando ya no comparten absolutamente nada.- los ojos de Choji se pusieron tristes.- Por lo menos la intenté llamar para decirle que lo nuestro ya no daba para más pero… no tuve el coraje de decirle nada.

-Choji.- Karui lo tomó de las manos.- Creo que está demás decirte lo que yo siento por ti, pero… no me gusta la idea de que le pongas el gorro a tu novia conmigo. Así que… creo que tendremos que empezar a poner un poco más de distancia entre nosotros, por lo menos, hasta que aclares tus sentimientos y tu cabeza.

Choji miró a Karui con los ojos como platos, esperaba que se enfadara con él y que le pidiera no verse más.

-Karui tu…

-Mira Choji, yo también te amo, pero… soy lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta que estás sufriendo y no quiero eso. Quiero verte feliz. Así que… seguimos de amigos y tú arreglas las cosas con tu novia o… terminas con ella de una buena vez y talvez… podríamos replantear lo nuestro.- opinó la pelirroja. Luego le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.- ¿De acuerdo?

Choji estrechó la mano de su amiga, aunque ya estaba más que decidido, vería la manera de plantearle a Sora que lo de ellos ya no daba para más, aunque… sabía muy bien que la pelirroja no lo tomaría con la misma madurez que Karui, así que… tendría que planear muy bien el cómo terminar con ella y sobrevivir.

-Trato hecho!

000

Estaban afuera de la fábrica abandonada, era una fábrica estilo antiguo, utilizada antiguamente para producir sidra de manzana. Minato, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Hinata miraban atentamente el lugar, analizándolo por completo.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?- preguntó Kakashi mientras miraba de reojo a Shikamaru, al igual que Hinata y Minato.

-Yo creo que mejor nos preocupamos de él.- Shikamaru apuntó al frente. Y todos se sorprendieron al ver al tipo enmascarado oculto entre las sombras en el techo de la fábrica.

-Uy, me viste, que buen ojo!- dijo Tobi sorprendido mientras aplaudía. Hinata y Minato quisieron tirársele encima, pero Kakashi y Shikamaru lo impidieron.- Oigan no se precipiten! Tengo Tobi para los 4!

En ese instante aparecieron de la tierra cuatro clones de sombra de Tobi quienes los atacaron. Shikamaru reaccionó al instante y los paralizó con su sombra a los cuatro. Kakashi y Minato les dispararon a todos los clones y éstos desaparecieron al instante.

-Hmm, esto va a ser difícil.- dijo aburrido Tobi.- Pero me encanta!

Se abalanzó sobre los cuatro con pistolas en mano y comenzó a disparar. Todos se pusieron a cubierto y tanto Minato como Kakashi comenzaron a dispararle también. Tobi se puso a cubierto sin dejar de disparar.

-Shikamaru! Hinata! Ustedes avancen nosotros nos encargamos de él!- ordenó Minato a los jóvenes.

-Vamos Hinata!- Shikamaru avanzó junto con la peliazul hacia la fábrica. Tobi les lanzó uno que otro kunai explosivo, pero Hinata invocó dos clones de ella para atacar al hombre y sacarlo de su posición mientras ella y el Nara esquivaban los kunais. Kakashi y Minato aprovecharon de seguir disparándole mientras Tobi nuevamente se escondía.

-Esto está intenso ^^- expresó el hombre más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

Shikamaru y Hinata caminaban pegados a la pared cuando llegaron a la fábrica y al doblar en una esquina se encontraron de frente con… Tobi?!

-Hola!- saludó el hombre. Hinata no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar y lo mandó a volar de una sola patada haciendolo atravesar la pared. Shikamaru quedó de piedra literalmente, ¿Quién chucha era esa mujer que se parecía a Hinata?!

-Uff, muy bien niñita.- Tobi se paró de una.- Tú te lo buscaste…

Hinata concentró su chakra en sus puños lista para enfrentarse a aquel imbécil.

-Hinata, no te precipites.- Shikamaru se puso al lado de ella, ni loco dejaba que ese sujeto le tocara un solo pelo.

-*Gasp*! – Tobi se llevo las manos al rostro (bueno máscara XD)- Engañando a Naruto, Hinata? Eso no se hace, bueno él tampoco es muy fiel que digamos te cambio por el piso, y la de cosas que le hacía :P

Comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

-Auch!- Tobi se dobló a medio camino y se sobó las costillas.- Diablos! Tan dulce y bonita, pero que patadas linda! Cough cough!

En eso botó un poco de sangre.

-Dime dónde está Naruto?!- habló Hinata por fin.

-Por ahí, ya te lo dije, le gusta mucho el piso, ¿qué tal a ti, Hinata?- Tobi en una milésima de segundo le lanzó un puñado de tierra a los ojos a la peliazul.

-*Gasp*- Hinata tuvo que refregarse los ojos, pero no notó el clon que iba a golpearla, afortunadamente para ella, Shikamaru recibió el golpe al empujarla. La chica rodó por el piso al igual que el Nara, pero quedaron separados, ya que Shikamaru terminó atravesando la pared de la otra habitación.

Hinata lanzó un buen par de kunais hacia Tobi, pero éste los esquivó muy fácil, lamentablemente su clon no la contó.

-Clon lento!- se quejó Tobi- parece que estoy cansado, mantener mi clon peleando con Minato y Kakashi ya es un fastidio.

En eso, casi le dio ataque cuando de la otra habitación un kunai explosivo se dirigió hacia él. Lo esquivó al instante y la habitación quedó hecha añicos. Tobi salió fuera del edificio y Hinata nuevamente comenzó a arrojarle kunais. Tobi los esquivó otra vez y saltó hacia el granero cuando vio la sombra del Nara acercársele.

-Uy casi, son muy lentitos chicos yo- pero Tobi no pudo seguir ya que Hinata le apareció por detrás y lo atravesó con un kunai.- pero como…

-Hasta aquí llegaste hijo de puta!- expresó Hinata mientras le enterraba más el kunai.

-Hihi, adiós!- Tobi desapareció al instante, era otro puto clon.

-Tsk!- Maldijo Hinata, pero no había tiempo que perder.- Shikamaru-kun!

-Hai!- el Nara volvió a entrar al edificio junto con la peliazul a buscar al rubio. Al entrar a una habitación vieron al rubio de rodillas en el piso amordazado.

-Hmm! Hmm!- Naruto parecía alterado al verlos, pero Hinata no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a su hombre y entrar imprudentemente.

-Naruto!

-Hinata espera! puede ser…- pero Shikamaru no alcanzó a reaccionar y Hinata activó un hilo el cual activó una trampa provocando que un montón de hilos con papeles bomba rodearan al rubio.- Mierda…

Los papeles inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar y Shikamaru no tuvo más opción que agarrar a Hinata y sacarla al instante de allí.

-NO! NO! NARUTO!- La peliazul no alcanzó ni a reaccionar, lo último que vió antes de que una nube de fuego inundara el lugar fueron los ojos de su novio. La habitación quedó completamente destrozada y Hinata, una vez que se pudo levantar, fue directo hacia lo que quedaba de ésta. Se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vió una mancha de sangre en el lugar dónde había estado el amor de su vida, sus piernas no respondieron más y cayó al suelo. Shikamaru estaba igual o peor…

-No puede ser…- expresó el Nara sin creerlo.

-Pues si lo es.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.- Los humanos somos frágiles, una explosión y volamos en mil pedazos, creo que tu noviecita, el bomboncito de Suna, lo sabe mejor que nadie no? Niño Nara?

Shikamaru se volteó en una milésima de segundo e invocó su sombra para atraparlo.

-Uy, y ahora que? Jugamos al monito mayor?- se burló Tobi, pero en ese instante una bala le atravesó la cabeza cayendo al piso.

-Comete esa maldito.- Minato entró al lugar, pero en ese instante el cuerpo de Tobi se transformó en un montón de lodo.- Clon de lodo, eso no lo conocía.

-Minato-san…- Hinata estaba de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos.- Naruto…

Minato entró a la habitación y vió la mancha de sangre, la pistola cayó de sus manos y él también cayó de rodillas, no podía ser cierto… su hijo. En eso, el celular de Hinata sonó, la peliazul sinceramente no quería contestar, pero el aparato seguía sonando, cuando se dispuso a apagarlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-*Gasp*- Hinata dio un respingo y tanto Shikamaru como Minato la miraron. La chica contestó al instante.- ¿Naruto?! Mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?!

Minato se puso de pie y Shikamaru se acercó a la peliazul.

-¿Aló?! Naruto?!- Hinata miró a ambos hombres.- No contesta…

Shikamaru tuvo una idea.

-Hinata cuelga el teléfono, confía en mí.- Shikamaru sacó su propio celular. Hinata obedeció y el Nara de inmediato marcó el número del rubio. Se sintió el sonido un poco alejado, pero se sentía. Inmediatamente los tres comenzaron a rastrear el sonido. Llegaron a una parte más alejada de la fábrica y el sonido se oía más fuerte. Hinata se acercó a un montón de escombros y comenzó a sacarlos hasta que vió una cabellera rubia.

-Minato-san!- exclamó la chica al ver a su amado.

-Naruto!- Minato inmediatamente sacó a su hijo de los escombros, estaba inconsciente y con un golpe en la cabeza- Hijo de puta, ¿Qué te hizo?!

Naruto comenzó a abrir algo los ojos, estaba semiconsciente.

-Pa…pá…- dijo el chico sin fuerzas.

-Tranquilo hijo, te llevaré al hospital, no dejaré que nada te vuelva a pasar.- Minato abrazó a su muchacho, la pesadilla por fin había terminado.

Lejos de allí Tobi veía cómo la policía llegaba al lugar.

-Hmm tarde como siempre.- en ese instante Tobi comenzó a desvanecerse sin dejar ningún rastro.

000

Sora miraba por la ventana de su hotel. Había llegado relativamente temprano, antes del espectáculo de Fumiko, ya que le había dicho a Choji que no se sentía bien, por lo que ambos se retiraron de la fiesta antes. Aunque el chisme llegó a sus oídos de todos modos por su amiga Tsubasa. En todo caso no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche ya que no pudo dejar de pensar en Kankuro y en esa maravillosa semana que pasaron juntos en Iwa, ella no lo iba a reconocer jamás, pero esa había sido la única vez en tanto tiempo desde que se había convertido en Idol en que había sido… libre.

-*sigh* ¿Por qué tenía que volver a verte justo aquí?- dijo Sora al firmamento.

-No lo sé, ¿destino talvez?- le dijo una voz desde las sombras. Sora se sobresaltó y le lanzó lo primero que encontró , un jarrón, bien caro XD. Kankuro lo esquivó al instante.- Oi oi, que agresiva por Kami, estás igualita.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! ¿Quién te dejó entrar a mi habitación?!- chilló la muchacha mientras buscaba una bata para cubrirse, estaba en camisón.

-Oye, para que te cubres tanto si te conozco enterita.- dijo el castaño mirándola pícaramente.

-Responde mi pregunta o comienzo a gritar Kankuro!- lo amenazó la pelirroja.

Él solo se encogió de hombros y Sora comprendió al instante.

-Cierto, olvidaba que te gusta jugar a los ninja.- la chica se relajó un poco.- Entonces contesta la primera pregunta!

-Vine a verte duh!

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y te lo dejé bien clarito en la fiesta de Fumiko!- dijo tajante la chica.- Ahora lárgate de mi pieza a menos que quieras que llame a la policía!

Kankuro se apuntó a él mismo.

-Pues ya llegue :P

Sora lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo acorraló en la pared.

-No te pases de listo conmigo Sabaku no Kankuro o te ira mal!

-Hmp, si me querías excitar lo acabas de lograr ;)- le dijo sensualmente el castaño mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Sora se sonrojó a morir y lo soltó.- Ya hablando en serio Sora, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Ya te lo dije, no iba a dejar mi carrera por una calentura no soy estúpida!

-De verdad solo fui una calentura?- esto lo dijo con tono más serio. Sora sólo lo miró.- Porque cuando me dijiste que querías irte conmigo dijiste todo lo contrario, que estabas enamorada de mí. Que jamás habías conocido a un hombre como yo.

-Por Kami que egocentrico eres Kankuro!- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.- pues te menti! Así igualito a como tu lo haces!

Kankuro abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Aquí la que debería estar molesta soy yo Kankuro, quieres que te empiece a nombrar todo el repertorio de mujeres que tienes? Y que mas encima andabas con la misma patraña de ir en serio?- Sora se acercó peligrosamente a él.

-Eso fue diferente, era sólo un tonto adolescente que quería experimentar de todo, lo nuestro fue distinto Sora.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te acostaste con ninguna de ellas?!

-No, sí lo hice, pero ya te lo dije contigo fue diferente, tan diferente fue que incluso quise irme contigo, si me investigaste tan bien como dices bien sabrás que el que se escapaba de esas chicas era yo cuando querían formalizar.

-Aún así eres un puto mujeriego y odio a ese tipo de hombres!

-¿Quieres que nos saquemos la suerte entre gitanos Sora? No soy el primero con el que engañas a Choji y lo sabes.

-Hijo de puta!- Sora le iba a dar una bofetada, pero Kankuro se la detuvo.- Sueltame!

El castaño le hizo caso y al ver que la chica no iba a ceder dio un suspiro.

-Bueno… tal parece que no quieres hablar.- expresó resignado mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta.- Sé lo que soy Sora, soy un patán lo sé, pero también soy un ser humano, sólo me faltaba enamorarme, pero parece que lo hice de la mujer equivocada.

Kankuro iba a abrir la puerta cuando alguien lo tomó de la camisa.

-No te vayas…- dijo Sora de repente. El castaño no alcanzó ni a voltearse cuando la pelirroja se le tiró encima y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Kankuro por supuesto que le correspondió. Esa maldita mujer lo había embrujado desde que la divisó en ese bar en Iwa, se veía tan triste, tan sola y él por supuesto que quiso ser su compañía. Pasaron una larga semana juntos, saliendo, cenando, pasando la noche juntos, pero Kankuro se sentía diferente con ella, odiaba el pop así que no tenía idea que era una Idol, pero eso le valió madre. Sora le contó sus penas, que estaba harta de su vida de estrella pop, que quería volver a ser la chica normal que había sido antes, por lo que el castaño le ofreció escaparse juntos a Suna. La muchacha lo pensó y al final le dijo que sí y quedaron de verse en el mismo motel donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez, pero ella nunca apareció. Kankuro corrió a su hotel para buscarla, pero la muchacha partía ese mismo día a una gira por Kirigakure. Kankuro alcanzó a llegar al aeropuerto en el instante en que el avión partía y sinceramente sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si algo se hubiese roto, ¿había jugado con él?! Se sintió decepcionado y enrabiado, tanto que lo primero que hizo fue ir a un cabaret a buscar una pelirroja, le hizo el amor de una forma bestial que dejó loca a la muchacha, tanto que ni le cobró, se dio por satisfecha y hasta le dio su número, pero Kankuro se sentía miserable… ya no era lo mismo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tanto fue que apenas salía un videoclip de ella lo veía. Yashamaru encontraba tan raro que a Kankuro, de repente, le gustara escuchar pop, pero no quiso preguntarle por sus nuevos gustos musicales. No volvió a meterse con otra mujer, sino que comenzó a dedicarse a su trabajo y después de la muerte de sus padres más aún se dedicó a lo suyo, pero esa mujer… se colaba en sus pensamientos… en especial en la noche… recordar su aroma, su piel, sus labios…

Y ahora, en ese mismo instante lo estaba volviendo a experimentar.

El castaño la acorraló en la pared y comenzó a desvestirla mientras la besaba con pasión, Sora hizo exactamente lo mismo, luego lo guío hacia su cama sin parar de besarlo, sus lenguas ya danzaban en la boca del otro y uno que otro gemido por parte de ambos era ahogado en la boca de su amante. Al llegar al borde de la cama, Sora empujó a Kankuro, quién miró su cuerpo escultural mientras que la chica se mordía el labio al ver el enorme y erecto miembro del castaño. Sin perder tiempo la chica deslizó una pierna para sentarse a horcajadas de él y gimieron mutuamente al volver a unirse después de tanto tiempo.

Kankuro se aferró a ella, había pasado una eternidad desde que había probado nuevamente el cuerpo de una mujer, varias se le habían ofrecido, pero el muchacho sólo quería volver a probar a una sola, a ella. Sora comenzó a subir y bajar provocando la locura en el muchacho quién se tiró en la cama sosteniendo las caderas de la chica y sin parar de mirar esos enormes senos rebotar. Le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera exquisita. La muchacha le sonrió y comenzó a serpentearle a lo que Kankuro sólo puso sus manos en su nuca mientras se deleitaba la vista, sabía perfectamente que a ella le encantaba llevar el control, si de las veces que hicieron el amor en Iwa, el 80% de las veces ella estuvo arriba. Aunque eso no significaba que él se quedaba sin hacer nada, apoyó sus pies en la cama y comenzó a embestirla por debajo, provocando unos sonoros gemidos en Sora debido al roce de sus intimidades.

-Ay Kankuro…- suspiró la muchacha mientras se erguía un poco y levantaba las manos para acomodarse el cabello hacia atrás dándole una maravillosa vista de sus senos al castaño. Para tentarlo más la chica comenzó a deslizar sus propias manos desde su cabeza pasando por sus senos y terminando en su diminuta cintura la cual fue agarrada por Kankuro, quién se irguió un poco para quedar frente a frente con eso senos y empezar a embestirla más fuerte.-Ay sí… así me gusta … ummm…

Esa mujer no lo iba a reconocer, pero jamás un hombre le había dado tanto placer como Sabaku no Kankuro, era él único hombre que la había hecho tocar el cielo más de una vez.

-Ohh.. si… asi se sentía…- Kankuro deslizaba su lengua por esos níveos y suaves pechos provocando que Sora gimiera más y más aún, sin dejar de embestirla en ningún minuto.

-Ayy… Kankuro… dame más duro!- Sora lo agarró de los hombros, mientras que el castaño le agarró bien firme el trasero y la comenzó a embestir más frenéticamente.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos llenos de placer y la cama vibraba como loca del puro extasis de la pareja. En eso, Sora sentía que se venía.

-Kankuro…- suspiró la muchacha.

-Ah no, te vas a tener que esperar.- el chico la tomó de las caderas y la volteó para quedar él encima de ella y la miró fijamente.- Recuerda que me gusta acabar encima de ti.

-Me olvidaba que eras un puto machista.- suspiró la chica mientras daba un nuevo gemido al ser penetrada nuevamente por el castaño. Le dio un buen par de estocadas hasta que ambos alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo. Acompasaron sus respiraciones sin dejar de mirarse y Sora agarró el rostro del muchacho y le dio un apasionado beso. Kankuro le sonrió y salió de ella para recostarse a su lado. La pelirroja se recostó en su pecho mientras se cubría con la sábana.

Guardaron silencio por lo menos unos 5 minutos en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el castaño decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Qué pasó Sora?- preguntó el castaño de repente.

-Hm?- la chica no entendió la pregunta.

-Estabamos tan felices, dijiste que me amabas, que habías encontrado al hombre de tu vida y que querías irte conmigo.- lo dijo con un tono meláncólico. Sora guardó silencio.- ¿No crees que me debes una explicación?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Kankuro, además tú no estás en posición de decirme nada, cuantas veces tú hiciste lo mismo.- le recriminó la chica.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto? ¿por qué estamos así ahora Sora? ¿por qué al ver tus ojos veo la misma mirada que mi hermana le da al idiota de su novio?

Sora abrió los ojos de par en par y posó su vista en él, quién la miraba fijo.

-Esa misma mirada.- le dijo el chico.

-¿Qué mirada? ¿De qué hablas?!

-Hmp, bien… creo que me voy!- Kankuro se levantó sin más y comenzó a vestirse dejando a una perpleja Sora.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Kankuro?! Te vas así sin más?! ¿Acaso a eso viniste?! A follarme y luego largarte?!

-Creeme que por mucho tiempo creí que habías jugado conmigo, y te odié por eso, pero cuando te vi ayer, me di cuenta que sigo enamorado de ti, y hoy descubrí que lo que creí era falso.- le dijo el chico mientras iba hacia la puerta.- Ahora la cosa va a ser como hacer que lo admitas.

Sora lo miró con la cara crispada mientras el chico llegaba a la puerta.

-Admitir que?!- preguntó molesta la chica. Kankuro le sonrió.

-Que estás loca por mi ;).- se mandó a cambiar de inmediato antes de que el cojín de Sora aterrizara en su rostro, lamentablemente solo lo hizo con la puerta.

-Grr!- Sora se lanzó a la cama y se tapó el rostro con la almohada.

 _"Pinche Kankuro! ¿Qué se cree? Es un…"_ pero su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, nuevamente ese hombre la había hecho tocar el cielo y sinceramente el condenado tenía razón… la tenía loca!

000

Ya caía la tarde y Sai había ido a dejar a Ino a su casa y le agradeció su compañía.

-Fue un día bonito, ¿no crees Sai?- dijo Ino para romper el silencio que se había hecho desde que habían llegado, sinceramente, no quería despedirse de él.

-Sí, lo fue.- dijo el muchacho.- De verdad no esperé el encontrarte, pero fue divertido.

-Deberíamos repetir hehe.

-Puede ser…

Nuevamente se hizo un incómodo silencio, Ino no sabía que decir, por lo que sólo desvió la mirada.

-Ino.- la llamó Sai, ella lo miró.- Si te soy sincero hoy me levanté algo meláncolico, pero tú te encargaste de alegrármelo. Muchas gracias por este día, preciosa ^^, de verás sentí… tu gentileza.

-¿Pre…preciosa…?- Ino se sonrojó a morir.- Oh…uh!

-Me gustaría agradecértelo de alguna manera.- dijo sincero el chico.- Claro… si me lo permites.

-Oh! Bueno… ¿Qué te parece… una cita?- Ino estaba literalmente temblando. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita por Kami?!

-Hm? Una cita? Así como pareja?

 _"*gasp* soy una tonta! A ningún hombre le gustan las mujeres tan directas por kami la embarré! Va a pensar que soy una zorra desesperada no!"_ el mundo de Ino se estaba quebrando en pedacitos.

-Está bien ^^, una cita entonces.- dijo alegre Sai mientras que el alma de Ino volvía a su cuerpo y el corazón comenzó a latirle desbocadamente. Sai se acercó a Ino para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Yo te llamo a la noche ^^

El pelinegro dio media vuelta y se perdió en una esquina. Ino se quedó paralizada mirando aquella esquina.

 _"Me… me… ME DIO UN BESO! KYAHH!"_ Ino se desmayó justo en el instante en que su padre volvía de las compras y la atrapó casi olímpicamente.

-Ino! Ino! Hija que tienes?!- se preocupó el patriarca de los Yamanaka.

-Me dijo preciosa…- Ino tenía corazones en los ojos.

-Pero que mierda!

000

Al otro día Ino y Sai se besuqueaban en el taller del muchacho, razón… la cita había sido todo un éxito! Habían ido a cenar a un restorán bonito dónde Ino se encargó de entretener de lo lindo a Sai con todas sus aventuras, luego fueron al mirador de la Roca Hokage y casi se besan, pero Ino no se atrevió, finalmente Sai la fue a dejar a su casa y antes de que la rubia entrase el pelinegro le robó un beso, Ino casi desfallece, pero trató de mantener la compostura todo lo que pudo. Sai finalmente se despidió y quedó de ir a recogerla a Senju después de clases.

Ino saboreaba la boca del pelinegro mientras que el chico le acariciaba las piernas, la rubia comenzó a calentarse por lo que por instinto trató de quitarle la camisa a lo que Sai, también por instinto la detuvo.

-Um…- tenía que admitir que se había puesto nervioso.- Creo que ya es suficiente.

-Eh?- Ino no entendía su actitud.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar en mis pinturas.- dijo mientras la tomaba delicadamente por la cintura para ponerla de pie.

-Pero… ¿por qué ahora?- Ino trataba de no sonar desesperada, pero le habían cortado la acción de golpe.

-Pues porque tengo que entregar unos retratos atrasados.- explicó Sai.- de hecho, creo que tendré que estar toda la noche despierto haciéndolos.

Inmediatamente el chico fue hacia sus pinturas para ponerse a trabajar.

-Sai.- lo llamó la chica, el muchacho la miró de reojo.- ¿Qué soy para ti?

Sai la miró sin comprender.

-Porque anoche me diste a entender que te gusto sino no habrías aceptado mi cita y menos me habrías…- Ino se sonrojó.- …menos me habrías…

-Besado?- el chico se acercó a ella. Ino asintió tímidamente. Sai le tomó las manos.- Me gustas Ino-chan, pero…

-¿Pero?- la chica lo miró nerviosa.

-Pero quisiera conocerte mejor antes de dar "ese" paso ^^.- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole. Luego Ino cayó en la teja de lo que iba a hacer y se le cayó la cara de vergüenza.

-Oh por Kami! Sai lo siento! Yo no quise… Ay que vergüenza!- Ino quiso huir , pero Sai la detuvo.

-Oye espera!- Sai la agarró de la mano y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla y tratar de tranquilizarla mientras le susurraba al oído.- yo también tengo unas ganas enormes de acorralarte en la pared y hacerte el amor, pero… creo que eso sería ir muy rápido ¿no?

Sintió como si algo hubiese explotado en Ino y la miró para verla totalmente roja e… ¿inconsciente?!

-Umm… ¿Ino-chan?...

000

Miraba los alrededores, bien tranquilo aunque Kabuto no podía decir lo mismo, estaba con los nervios de punta. El peliblanco sólo lo había recibido con un "No debiste hacer eso", aunque a Tobi poco le importaba.

-Hola, Tobi.- saludó Orochimaru quién venía llegando al sector VIP del bar del hotel en el que estaban alojados en Otogakure.

-Hola!- saludó Tobi sin más.

-Supongo que sabes el motivo por el cual te llamé ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro sentándose, Kabuto hizo lo mismo.

-Hmm, supongo que debe ser por lo que hice el sábado en la noche ^^.

-Sí, estás en lo correcto.- dijo Orochimaru sirviéndose una copa de vino.- Lo que me gustaría saber es el motivo que te llevó a hacer eso sin mi consentimiento.

Tobi guardó silencio y luego de unos minutos habló.

-Quería trollear a Minato es todo…

-Hmmm, trollear… Trollear?!- el hombre se levantó y mandó a volar la mesa.- Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque de lo contrario… te aniquilo!

Tobi ni siquiera se inmutó, de hecho encontró graciosa la reacción.

-¿Usted cree, Orochimaru-sama?- lo dijo con una frialdad que te calaba los huesos.

-No le hables así a- Kabuto no pudo continuar porque el pelinegro alzó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

-No soy estúpido Tobi, no sería capaz de desafiarte si no supiera que tengo oportunidad. Aún eres joven, y te gusta hacerte el grande.- lo regañó Orochimaru.- ya tendrás tu oportunidad con Minato, pero ten paciencia, además… te tengo un encarguito.

Orochimaru le lanzó una rosa de papel.

-Fue vista hace dos días en Kirigakure.- expresó fríamente el hombre.- Necesito que la elimines, lo antes posible.

Tobi miró fijamente al pelinegro.

-¿Piensa asesinar a todo Akatsuki, Orochimaru-sama?- preguntó curioso el enmascarado.

-No es de fiar y si Kakashi la encuentra primero se va todo a la mierda, la necesito… muerta!- sus ojos ambar brillaron de una forma espeluznante.- Y así… sacías tus ganas de acabar con alguien, velo como un… precalentamiento.

-Servido!- Tobi se puso de pie y simplemente se esfumó.

-Su manejo de clones de sombras es… asombroso.- dijo el peliblanco mientras recogía la mesa.- Todo está listo para que partamos a Konoha, Orochimaru-sama.

-Ajá- dijo el hombre sin mucho interés.

-Amo,tengo algo que contarle.

El hombre miró a Kabuto aburrido.

-No tengo ganas de saber nada más Kabuto, este idiota por poco y mata a Naruto.- Orochimaru estaba de mal genio.

-Yo creo que le va a interesar…- dijo sombríamente el joven.- es sobre el Sharingan.

Orochimaru lo miró curioso mientras Kabuto le sonreía de lado.

-Bien… soy todo oídos.

000

Fumiko había invitado a cenar a Benjiro, como agradecimiento por el éxito de su fiesta y además… porque tenía algo en mente.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué vas a pedir Benjiro?- preguntó alegre la pelinegra mientras miraba al chico, quién estaba un poco nervioso tratanto de "descifrar" los platos, estaban en un restorán de bastante categoría.

-Pues… no lo sé.- dijo algo avergonzado el joven.- No conozco ninguno de estos platos.

-Ay no te preocupes, pide lo que quieras yo pago.

-Es que de verdad Fumiko, no entiendo nada.

Fumiko tuvo que contar hasta diez…

-Pero bueno, que cosas te gusta comer.- dijo con una pequeña venita en la frente.

-Bueno… me gusta el ramen, el takoyaki, croquetas de atún.

-Ramen todo el día Benjiro?- no pudo evitar acordarse de cierto rubio estúpido amigo de su hermano menor adicto al ramen, ya no hallaba la hora de que le diagnosticaran hipertensión.

-Pollo tekoyaki?

-Pollo…- dijo la chica con cara aburrida buscando lo más parecido a un "pollo" en el menú.

-Bueno Fumiko, yo no estoy acostumbrado a venir a estos lugares.- se sinceró el chico.- Soy de comida chatarra.

-Bueno sabes que…- Fumiko le quitó el menú.- Yo voy a pedir por ti. ¿Te parece?

Benjiro asintió acercándose a ella para mirar el menú juntos. Una vez que la chica le pidió una langosta al castaño, la cual se devoró por completo, finalmente el chico decidió preguntarle a la chica el por qué lo había invitado a salir. Fumiko lo miró fijo.

-Porque sí.- dijo algo molesta la pelinegra.- Benjiro, ¿por qué siempre tienes que buscarle una razón a todo, a ver?

-Bueno, porque me parece extraño que una mujer como tú de repente quiera invitar a salir a un tipo como yo.

-Uy que elitista Benjiro.- dijo la chica haciéndose la ofendida.- A Sabaku no Temari le decías lo mismo? Porque que yo sepa ella es de buena familia.

Benjiro con solo escuchar el nombre de la rubia cambió el semblante a uno molesto.

-Perdón, olvido que ese tema te duele mucho.- "empatizó" con el muchacho la pelinegra.- pero no te sientas mal, con decirte que ni yo me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Imagínate yo!- exclamó el chico, luego miró a la pelinegra.- Vaya, parece que… tenemos algo en común.

-Esa es la respuesta que buscabas Benjiro.- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.- Por ese "algo en común" que tenemos fue que te invité a comer esta noche. Sabes, aunque a mi no me guste, tengo que reconocerlo yo necesito tu ayuda Benjiro.

-¿Mi ayuda? Y en que podría ayudarte? Yo y Temari ya casi ni nos vemos. Ya somos como dos perfectos desconocidos.

-Pero te gusta?- Benjiro se quedó callado. Fumiko continuó.- Lo demás no es ningún problema. ¿A ti te gustaría conquistarla, Ben?

-Sí, me encantaría, pero es imposible!

-Hmmm, ahí te equivocas Ben.- dijo la chica traviesamente.- Mira si todo resulta como yo espero, en poco tiempo tú vas a estar con Temari, pero no aquí en Konoha!

-¿Y dónde?- preguntó curioso Benjiro.

-En el País del Viento, ¿no que ustedes son de allá?

Benjiro tragó saliva, ¿qué rayos tramaba esa mujer? Sólo esperaba no estarla regando por meterse con ella. Fumiko solo sonrió y alzo su copa para hacer kanpai con Benjiro.

 _"Como dije… esto es solo el comienzo…"_ pensó maquiavélicamente la chica.

000

Al otro día, en Senju, ya habían retornado a clases y Sakura le contaba a Hinata todo lo ocurrido el domingo anterior durante las grabaciones de su película.

-Y al final! Shika me felicitó!- dijo feliz la pelirrosa.

-Que bien, Sakura. Te felicito- dijo la chica. En eso Sakura cambió un poco el semblante a uno más "nervioso"?- Saku? Te pasa algo?

-Ay Hinata, es que… te tengo que confesar algo.- dijo la chica algo apenada.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? No me digas que pasó algo con Sasuke-kun!

-No! Si estamos mejor que nunca es solo que…- Sakura se mordió la uña. Karito venía acercándose a la puerta del salón cuando oyó clarito a la pelirrosa.- Me está volviendo a gustar Shikamaru!

Karito paró en seco antes de entrar y casi se le cae la mandíbula.

-Na-nani?! Sakura por Kami! No le puedes hacer esto a Temari! Aparte… si Karito se entera te mata!

 _"Ni que lo digas…"_ pensó Karito aburrida escuchando desde la puerta.

-Ayy Hinata! Pero es que no lo puedo evitar… Shikamaru es tan…- Sakura se sonrojó.

-Sakura.- a Hinata no le gustó la cosa.- ¿No te vas a meter con Shikamaru-kun espero?

-¿Qué?! No! Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a mi Sasuke! Sólo me gusta nada más! No voy a hacer nada! Te lo juro! Sólo quería desahogarme y… por razones obvias tú eres la única con la que puedo hacer eso.- explicó la chica.

-Eso espero Sakura.

 _"Sí, eso espero…"_ pensó la castaña no muy convencida, ella sabía muy bien que Shikamaru había sido el primer amor de Sakura y que sus sentimientos hacia él en la secundaria habían sido bastante fuertes y por supuesto ella sabía perfectamente que donde hubo fuego… cenizas quedan…

000

Choji estaba nervioso, por fin había podido hablar con Shikamaru sobre su "problema".

-No sé que hacer hermano.- dijo el castaño frustrado.- amo a Karui, pero… Sora me va a matar lo sé! Y además… me siento culpable, técnicamente la engañé y… ella no se merece eso.

-Pero tampoco tú mereces sufrir Choji, eres un buen chico y siempre fuiste un gran apoyo y un buen novio para Sora, aún cuando todos pensamos que ella no ha sido buena novia contigo.- dijo el Nara seriamente. Choji agachó la cabeza apenado.- *sigh* viejo, solo te puedo decir hablando de mi experiencia, no prolongues más las cosas, admitelo, ya no sientes lo mismo por Sora y… sinceramente la lastimas más prolongando una relación que no va hacia ningún lado que cortándola de raíz.

-Eso suena a algo que Karito diría.- le dijo Choji entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno quién crees que me lo dijo.- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Tienes razón, no puedo seguir negándolo, amo a Karui y me parte el alma saber que está sufriendo.

-Creí que se lo había tomado bien.

-Shikamaru, la conozco, ella dice estar bien, que podemos seguir siendo amigos hasta que aclare mis sentimientos, pero tu sabes perfectamente que a largo plazo eso no funciona.- le recriminó el Akimichi.

Shikamaru asintió, cuanta razón tenía, tanto que intentó mantener una relación de "solo amistad" con Temari, pero fue imposible… simplemente imposible.

-Haz lo que creas mejor, Choji.- le dijo el Nara dándole una palmadita.- Sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, no eres tan idiota como yo.

Choji miró a su amigo y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Gracias, hermano…- se había decidido, buscaría la manera de terminar con Sora, aunque saliera trasquilado no tenía opción.

000

Sasuke y Naruto después de clases habían decidido ir al gimnasio, el día de hoy se habían suspendido las clases en la jornada de la tarde, y el rubio necesitaba ejercitarse, ya hacía rato que no lo hacía, aunque… estaba peleando con la máquina.

-Ughhh.- estaba apenitas con ésta.- Ughhh

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte 200 kilos, dobe!- decía Sasuke tranquilamente mientras hacía abdominales.

-Ugghh… no es mi culpa… que tú… seas un debilucho… Teme!

Sasuke simplemente lo ignoró.

-Oi! Te estoy hablando!- chilló el rubio enojado.

-Hm? Me hablabas?- dijo el chico aburrido.

-Teme!- Naruto se levantó de la máquina, pero su piecito no la contó.- WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto lloraba por su pie, 200 kilos encima de éste. Ahora lo estaba sumergiendo en hielo.

-Como mierda no se te hizo añicos.- dijo Sasuke mientras le traía más hielo.

-Auuch auch auch! Me di cuenta un microsegundo antes y lo infundí en chakra, pero… no fue suficiente… kyah!- Sasuke le echó el hielo, pero muy bruscamente.- Bruto neandertal! Ten más cuidado!

-Hmp, niña.- Sasuke se sentó a mirar la ventana. A Naruto le salió una venita a punto de explotar, pero decidió relajarse.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan? Hace rato que no la veo, desde… que le sacó la madre a Sai por decirle preciosa a Ino.- dijo el rubio sobándose su pie.

-Hm? ¿Qué Sai qué?!- Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Sí, parece que hay onda entre esos dos.- dijo el rubio con mirada zorruna.- ayer los vimos con Hinata llendo a un restorán cuando íbamos a Ichiraku.

-Hm…

-¿No me digas que estas celoso?!- Naruto lo miró feo.

-No idiota! Ino ya es cuento viejo, hace rato que terminamos y dejamos las cosas claras.- dijo el muchacho.- Le dije…

Sasuke se puso colorado.

-¿Le dijiste…?- Naruto sintió curiosidad.

-Nada, olvídalo!

-Oye! Dime! No seas asi!- Naruto lo agarró del brazo y comenzaron a forcejear.

-Sueltame dobe!

-No hasta que me digas que le dijiste a Ino!- Naruto no lo soltó por nada del mundo. Se le aferró a la pierna. Sasuke vió como todo el mundo los miraba.

-Idiota! Estás haciendo creer a la gente otra cosa.- murmuró molesto el Uchiha.

-Si no me dices haré escándalo jum!- se le aferró más a la pierna. Sasuke resopló y se sentó mientras lo empujaba lejos de él.

-Le dije que… que ya no sentía nada por ella, eso!- se zafó Sasuke.

-*sigh* Eres el peor.- Naruto desistió y volvió a sobarse el pie.

-Y… ella está bien.- Naruto lo miró confuso.- Sakura, me preguntaste por ella, está bien.

-Ajá…- dijo Naruto distraído. Sasuke nuevamente resopló molesto, no sabía como mierda ese imbécil siempre lo terminaba convenciendo de decirle las cosas.

-Argh! Está bien, le dije a Ino que…- tomó aire.- Que estaba enamorado de verdad de Sakura.

Naruto lo miró mientras el Uchiha se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Eso era todo?- Naruto lo miró aburrido. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada atónito.- Eso ya lo sabía! Teme…

Sasuke le pellizcó el pie herido mientras se ponía de pie.

-KYYYYAHHHHH! AYAYAYAYAYAYAY MI PATITA! BUAHHHH!- Naruto se hizo ovillo mientras toda la gente lo miraba con cara de pena.

-No lo conozco.- Sasuke pasó de largo a la gente dirigiéndose a los vestidores, necesitaba una ducha bien fría…

000

Después de clases, Sakura le ofreció a las chicas ir a bañarse a la piscina temperada de Sasuke, para pasar un poquito el frío. Ya que era pleno Enero y por lo tanto el frío se sentía bastante.

-¿A ti se te zafó un tornillo verdad, Sakura?- dijo Temari molesta.- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre que yo voy a ir a meterme a la casa de Sasuke?!

-Hm?- Sakura no veía el problema.- ¿Y por qué no?

-Aish! Sakura piensa un poquito.- Temari se sobó las sienes.- Haz funcionar ese cerebrito que tienes, ¿Por qué crees que yo no puedo ir a la casa de Sasuke?

Sakura empezó a cranearse.

-Pista… tiene pelo negro…- dijo Karito aburrida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por Fumiko?!- Sakura miró a su rubia amiga.- Ay Temari, no me digas que le agarraste miedo?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Bramó la rubia.- Sabes que más, olvídalo, no cuentes conmigo, yo no voy.

-Yo menos.- se unió Karito.- me da pereza.

-Ay chicas, ¿por qué no?!- chilló la pelirrosa.- Acompañenme!

-Ya te dije Sakura, yo no voy a ir!- sentenció la rubia de Suna.

-Ya se! Llamaré a Sasuke y le preguntaré si está Fumiko!- sacó su celular de inmediato. Temari simplemente bufó.

-creo que estamos fritas.- le susurró Karito a Temari, nada impediría que Sakura se las llevará a esa casa, nada!

Una vez que saludó a su amorcito le hizo la dichosa pregunta.

-¿Y qué te importa si está Fumiko aquí?- dijo el muchacho mientras llegaba del gimnasio junto a Kenjiro que se lo había encontrado en el camino y lo había invitado a pasar el rato.

-Ayy es que quiero llevar a Temari y a las chicas a darnos un chapuzón a tu piscina!- dijo la chica feliz.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Las chicas?- preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

-Sí! Yo, Temari, Karito y Hinata! Todas! Por fis!- le rogó su chica.

-Déjame preguntar.- Sasuke le preguntó a Momoko si Fumiko estaba en la casa, quién le dijo que no llegaba hasta la noche.- te salvaste, no llega hasta la noche. Ya, adiós.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kenjiro mientras arrasaba el refrigerador.

Sasuke miró complicemente a su amigo.

-Oye semental, prepárate porque este lugar se va a convertir en un paraíso.- bromeó el Uchiha menor.

-A sí ¿por qué?- preguntó curioso el castaño zampándose un sándwich.

-Porque viene Sakura.

-Pff, pero eso es para ti hombre.- se quejó el muchacho.

-Es que no sólo viene ella viejo.- Sasuke le sonrió de lado.- Vienen Hinata, Karito y… Sabaku no Temari…

-¿NANI?!- a Kenjiro casi se le devuelve el sándwich de la impresión de solo pensar en esas tres diosas en bikini, a Sakura la tenía vetada por razones obvias, aunque mirar de reojo no mataba a nadie…- GENIAL!

Ambos chicos hicieron "high five", esto se pondría bueno…

 **Carrete en la piscina de Sasuke! Que cosas locas y enredos pasarán alli? Pinche Sakura! Solo a ella se le ocurren esas brillantes ideas!**

 **Naruto salió Sano y salvó de su encuentro con Tobi aunque cierta peliazul no la contará :(**

 **Fumiko y su mente retorcida ya quiere reclutar al pobre de Ben y Orochimaru ya le puso el ojo, ayayay**

 **Shirae: no me mates! (Corriendo detrás de una roca) si Sora no es tan mala, por lo menos de las tres brujas es la que más salva, aunque no te preocupes, el KankuSora aun le falta mucho, hihi.**

 **Kari: se salvó Naruto! Wiiii, si Tobi se hace el idiota, eso está más que claro y ahora se va a cazar a la pobre de Konan. Bueno ya está más que claro que Orochimaru irá por Fumiko, ni loco deja que se le escape ese suculento Sharingan, ahora a ver cómo termina eso... Besitos y abrazos para ti también, y espero que te gustará mi Capi nuevo, no fue lemon Shikatema, pero no te preocupes se vienen más humhum.**

 **Me: gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gustó el lemon, así soltando la mano :D, y tú idea la voy a considerar... 1313**

 **Y a todos los que me leen un beso y abrazo gigante! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, byebye**


	143. Capítulo 143

**Bien, veamos que va a pasar en esa casa! A todas mis pervertidas les tengo doble lemon! Así que quedense sintonizadas XDXDXD.**

 **Los que no se lo saltan nomas! Ya están advertidos!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 143: Una "problemática" tarde en la casa Uchiha.**

Neji estaba viendo la música para colocar a la noche en la discoteque cuando una revoltosa castaña se le apareció.

-Hola!- saludó Tenten alegre al castaño.

-Hola.- saludó cortés el muchacho.- ¿Cómo estás, Tenten-chan?

-Bien y tú?

-Bien, aquí trabajando como siempre.

-Oye, vengo a ver a tu jefe.-dijo la muchacha.

-¿A mi jefe?- a Neji le extrañó eso.

-Sí, a Benjiro.- dijo ingenuamente la chica creyendo que Benjiro era su "jefe". Grave error!

Neji puso mala cara.

-Benjiro no es mi jefe, es mi amigo.- dijo en tono frío el castaño.

-Oh!- " _Mierda la embarré!"_ pensó la chica.- es que… como tú le pasas los discos yo creí…

-Está allá atrás.- la cortó el chico mientras le apuntaba con la cabeza hacia dónde estaba Benjiro. Tenten miró hacia dónde le apuntó el Hyuga y con una reverencia se despidió de Neji.

-Arigato.- agradeció la chica y se dirigió donde Benjiro.- Que hay Ben!

-Hola! Que hay Tenten!- la saludó alegre el muchacho.- No esperaba verte por acá.

-Oye, ¿y esa cara de felicidad que tienes?- preguntó curiosa la chica ya que en la fiesta de Fumiko casi que tenía cara de perro, muy diferente a ahora.

-Bueno es que la vida es maravillosa a veces. ¿Adivina que tipo de fiesta hay el viernes que viene?

-No sé, dime!

-Will of Fire Trance! Puro dance y trance toda la noche!- dijo feliz el muchacho, luego se dirigió al Hyuga.- Neji! Puedes poner una muestra de lo que vamos a tocar el viernes.

-Porque no vienes y la pones tú mismo.- Neji se bajó de la caseta.- "Jefe"

El castaño simplemente los miró frío y se dirigió hacia el bar. A Tenten se le encogió el corazón, definitivamente había metido la pata.

 _"Tú y tu bocota Tenten…"_

000

Naruto y Shikamaru habían salido a comprar al mall, el rubio andaba de buen genio y se compró dos pares de tenis, 5 poleras deportivas y 3 buzos, había dejado al Nara literalmente en la bancarrota ya que le pidió si le podía "prestar" dinero para comprarse un par de "cositas", aún cojeaba por su "pie herido", pero el Nara le pasó una cremita "especial" que le había robado a la bruja de Tsunade y santo remedio. Cuando iban a medio mall el rubio se entusiasmó con un peluche para Hinata, pero el Nara lo detuvo.

-Ya Naruto! Te vas a terminar comprando todo el mall!- lo regañó el pelinegro.

-Oye debiste verme cuando me escapé a Kumogakure con Sasuke, ahí prácticamente me compraba algo todos los días!- se excusó el rubio.

-Wow! Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, hoy acabo de aprender que Naruto Uzumaki es una persona consumista.

-Wooo!- Naruto se emocionó con otra tienda.- Mira eso lo podemos poner en el refri!

Shikamaru pescó a Naruto del brazo y lo alejó del lugar, aunque mejor lo alejaba del mall.

-PERO SHIKAMARU ESTÁ BARATÍSIMO DATTEBAYO!- chilló el rubio.

Al otro lado del Mall, Fumiko estaba tomando un café con Sora y Tsubasa. Cuando pasaron por ahí Naruto trató de detener al Nara para que no se acercara más ya que al parecer el muchacho no había notado a las chicas.

-Shikamaru!- le susurró Naruto.- Shikamaru espera! Detente!

Pero ya era tarde, Fumiko los notó.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?- al parecer el Nara aún no las notaba. Naruto cruzó miradas con Fumiko, ya era tarde!

-Umm… mira quién está ahí…- el rubio tragó saliva. Shikamaru miró hacia la cafetería y puso mala cara.

-Mierda…- murmuró el Nara y ahora no solo Fumiko los miraba sino que también Sora y Tsubasa. Si hubiese estado sola por supuesto que se manda a cambiar, pero…

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Naruto.

-No queda de otra…- dijo resignado el Nara, maldito fuera su padre que le enseñó a ser caballero! Ambos chicos se acercaron a la mesa a saludar cortesmente a las señoritas.

-Hola!- saludó Naruto alegre.

-Hola Naruto! ¿Cómo estas?!- Fumiko le dio un abrazo bien apretado al rubio, tanto que Naruto creyó que le iba a destrozar los huesos y sin quererlo la pelinegra lo sentó a su lado, luego miró al Nara.- Hola Shikamaru!

-Hola.- le respondió seco y de brazos cruzados. Las chicas también lo saludaron y el Nara, por lo menos a ellas dos, las saludó un poco más cordial, aunque tampoco le agradaban, por razones obvias.

-¿Y como has estado Naruto?- la pelinegra enfocó su atención en el rubio más que nada para retenerlos, le importaba un bledo su vida.

-Hehe, aquí muertos de frío!- Naruto casi que estaba como osito esquimal.

-Sí! Te creo! Nosotras con las chicas cuando terminemos nuestro café nos vamos a ir directo a mi casa a la piscina temperada!- expresó Fumiko feliz cruzando una fugaz mirada con Shikamaru, quién inmediatamente captó lo que pretendía, lamentablemente su rubio amigo cayó redondito.

-Cierto! Olvidé que tenían piscina temperada!- chilló Naruto emocionado.

-¿Y por qué no vienen con nosotras?- los invitó Fumiko "amistosamente". Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio?!- Naruto ahora miró a su amigo.- Shikamaru, ¿Vamos?!

 _Inner Shikamaru: Este idiota habla en serio?! Respira… acuérdate que es la impulsividad en persona… y la ingenuidad… y la idiotez… argh! Naruto!_

-No, Naruto, yo no puedo.- se negó rotundamente.

-Pero que te cuesta Shikamaru?!- dijo emocionado el Uzumaki.- Yo tengo frío, tú tienes frío, es como ir a un baño termal!

-No Naruto!

-Ay chicos, ¿Cómo se van a poner a pelear así?- dijo Fumiko diplomáticamente.

-Yo tengo una idea!- intervino Sora.- Van un ratito, se dan un chapuzón y después cada uno por su lado, ¿les parece?

-SIIII!- Chilló el rubio.

-Decidido entonces!- chillaron Fumiko y Sora.

Shikamaru quería literalmente matar a Naruto, quién se puso a tomar el jugo de Fumiko mientras trataba de no sostenerle la mirada.

 _"Esta me la vas a pagar Uzumaki…"_

000

Kenjiro miraba fascinado el paisaje. En especial ese bello y curvilíneo cuerpo de Suna. Por otro lado Sasuke y Sakura chapoteaban y jugaban en la piscina, mientras que Karito y Hinata aprovechaban el vapor para calentarse un poco sin necesidad de meterse a ese torbellino que estaban causando los jugueteos de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Oye bruto! Casi me ahogo!- le chilló Sakura una vez que emergió del agua. Sasuke la había hundido de travieso. El muchacho se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

-Bueno, te daré respiración boca a boca entonces.- le dijo con un tono tan sensual que Sakura se derritió en menos de un segundo. Sasuke aprovechó el descuido y atrapó sus labios.

Kenjiro se acercó a la belleza ambulante de Suna para entablar algo de conversación. Temari por supuesto que notó, a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, ese característico chakra del castaño.

-Hoy no fui clases.- dijo el muchacho mirando cada curva de la sensual rubia.

-Vaya, que novedad!- dijo sarcástica Temari.

-¿Y a ti te gusta ir?

-Sí, me encanta…- Temari lo miró de reojo.- me encanta tanto que tengo pensado seguir llendo una vez que nos graduemos.

-Wow! Hasta con el sarcasmo te ves sexy mujer.

Temari se levantó y esta vez le sostuvo la mirada al castaño.

-Oye Ken, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- le dijo con un leve tono coqueto, el castaño casi con la baba colgando asintió mientras se le acercaba.- Cierra la boca! A menos que quieras que yo te la cierre.

Kenjiro miró de reojo la mano derecha de Temari que ya estaba formada en un puño.

-Ok! Iré a ver a mi jefecita.- dijo el muchacho levantándose.

-Suerte con eso!- Temari nuevamente se recostó para seguir con su baño de vapor.

000

-Estoy muerta de frío!- expresaba Fumiko mientras se bajaba de su auto junto a sus amigas.

-Oye Fumiko, me vas a tener que prestar un bikini.- le dijo Sora a su amiga.

-Mira amiga, aquí lo que sobran son bikinis!- dijo la Uchiha mientras miraba de reojo a los dos muchachos bajarse del auto del Nara.

-Dos minutos, te das tu puto chapuzón y nos vamos ¿me oíste?- sentenció con leve tono molesto el Nara, Naruto le iba a reclamar, pero Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada fría.

-Ya ya! Aguafiestas…- Naruto estaba feliz y el imaginarse a esas tres en bikini lo motivaba más. Shikamaru como leyéndole el pensamiento lo quiso mosquear.

-Te voy a acusar con Hinata.

-Y yo con Temari :P

-Tu me obligaste a venir Naruto!- le susurraba, pero alzó un poquito más la voz.

-No te puse un kunai en el cuello, Nara.- Naruto lo miró burlón.

-Bien, me voy.- Shikamaru se iba a devolver a su auto, pero Naruto lo agarró del brazo.

-Ya ya! Era broma! Aburrido…

-Vamos chicos! No es tan difícil la cosa! Es solo avanzar unos pasitos!- dijo la pelinegra desde la puerta, en ese instante Momoko los recibió.- Momoko! Prepáranos té por favor para pasar el frío, casi que nos congelamos.

-Um, es que sabe, le tengo una noticia.- dijo algo nerviosa la sirvienta. La Uchiha la miró seria.- Es que Sasuke-sama está con visitas, en la piscina, está con…

Momoko se le acercó al oído a Fumiko.

- _Con Sabaku no Temari…-_ fue casi imperceptible el susurro. Fumiko abrió los ojos de par en par y la furia le comenzó a subir.

 _Inner Fumiko (destrozando todo a su paso): ESA MUJER ME SALE HASTA EN LA PUTA SOPA!_

000

Después del intento fallido con su jefa, Kenjiro enfocó su atención en cierta peliazul, aunque más que nada en cierto par de atributos que tenía la susodicha.

-Oye, estás bien bonita Hinata-chan!- la piropeó el castaño mientras se le acercaba por detrás. Hinata se puso nerviosa y por supuesto que se sonrojó.

-Gra-gracias, Kenjiro-kun.- Hinata por acto reflejo se abrazó a sí misma para cubrirse un poco alejándose del castaño.

-Deja a mi amiga tranquila Nekosaki a menos que quieras probar mi puño!- le advirtió Temari desde su banquita.

-Ya! Tranquila!- Kenjiro sólo alzó las manos en son de que no estaba haciendo nada. Temari se levantó de su banquita y Kenjiro se alejó de su camino. Se dirigía hacia la castaña.

-Karito, ¿A que hora nos vamos?- la rubia se sentó cerca de su amiga.

-Yo por mí ahora, pero creo que Sakura no va a querer.- dijo la castaña aún con los ojos cerrados. Temari miró a Sakura y Sasuke, felices en la piscina, pocas veces los veía así de contentos y sinceramente le daba un poco de pena arruinarles el momento y era obvio que Karito sentía lo mismo.

Kenjiro aprovechó la distracción de las amigas y nuevamente abordó a Hinata.

-Oye Hina-chan, ¿por qué no nos vamos a bañar un rato?

-No gracias, Kenjiro-kun.- le dijo con un tono un poco más firme la peliazul, seguía siendo una chica tímida, por supuesto, era su naturaleza, pero obviamente de a poco Hinata había comenzado a tener un poco más de carácter. La chica nuevamente se alejó del castaño y se puso al borde de la piscina a mirar jugar a Sasuke y Sakura. Kenjiro aprovechó la instancia y la empujó a la piscina lanzándose él tras ella.- KYAHHH!

Temari y Karito miraron al instante la piscina y la rubia por instinto se levantó y casi le dio ataque, Kenjiro estaba abordando a su amiga. La furia se le subió e inmediatamente fue a darle su merecido.

-Suelta a Hinata infeliz!- Temari se le tiró encima mientras Hinata por instinto se cubría. La rubia comenzó a ahogar al castaño, pero éste se hizo humo apareciendo detrás de ella. Cuando el castaño iba a atrapar a Temari por detrás la rubia se percató y lo miró de reojo con una mirada fría y calculadora, el castaño se paralizó al instante.

-Yo que tú no muevo ni un dedo Ken.- dijo Karito mirandolo del borde de la piscina.

Iba a obedecer, pero su instinto de hombre hizo que con el dedito índice rozara la cadera de Temari, lo que lo condenó de inmediato. La rubia comenzó literalmente a estrangularlo.

-Temari! Lo vas a lastimar!- Hinata trató de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero sin éxito. Karito iba a intervenir, pero se quedó de piedra al ver quienes venían llegando.

-Temari!- dijo la chica sin quitarles la vista al grupo. Temari no le hizo caso, por lo que tuvo que gritar más firme.- TEMARI!

La rubia miró a su amiga asombrada porque gritase y al mirarla, junto a Kenjiro y Hinata la castaña con apuntó con la mirada hacia atrás de ellos. Al girarse los tres casi que murieron al ver quienes habían llegado, bueno al menos las chicas.

-Tadaima!- expresó jovial la muchacha mirando al trío de jóvenes.

Naruto y Shikamaru quedaron de piedra mirando la escena.

-Hi-Hinata?- Naruto estaba con los ojos en blanco.

-Temari?- Shikamaru no entendía nada.

Fumiko miró furiosa a su hermano menor.

-Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué significa esto?!- bramó la Uchiha mayor.

Sakura se separó de Sasuke mientras el pelinegro tragaba saliva. Estaba en graves problemas…

Una vez que las chicas comenzaron a secarse Fumiko subía y bajaba a Sasuke.

-¿Tú te volviste loco, Sasuke Uchiha?! ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?!- Fumiko le gritaba a su hermano.

-Oye por qué no te das un chapuzón para tranquilizarte?, aunque a ti te hace falta que te echen una cubeta llena de hielo.- le respondió molesto el Uchiha menor.

-No me hables en ese tono Sasuke, el que se acaba de equivocar eres tú medio a medio!

-¿Yo, por qué?!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a Sabaku no Temari?!- le dijo en un susurro.

-Ha! Pero si tú la invitaste para tu cumpleaños.- se defendió el pelinegro.

-Sí, pero esa fue una situación completamente diferente! No te pases de listo!

-Oye, esta casa es tan mía como tuya, así que yo puedo invitar a quién quiera!

-A sí eh?- se burló la muchacha, luego miró hacia la fuente de todas sus desgracias.- Bien, tal parece que yo voy a tener que hacerme cargo de la situación.

Temari miró fijamente a Fumiko, quién se le acercaba peligrosamente. Shikamaru iba a intervenir, pero Karito lo detuvo.

-Tú quédate aquí a menos que quieras salir trasquilado.- le advirtió su amiga. Ambas chicas echaban chispas por los ojos. Sasuke se alejó un poquito también, ambas emitían una onda de chakra que te calaba hasta los huesos.

-Hmp, no te preocupes Fumiko, yo tomo mi ropa y me voy.- le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo aunque ganas de destrozarle la cara no le faltaban.

-No lo creo linda, tú te vas a ir así, tal cual!- dijo Fumiko burlesca, en eso Sakura llegó con la ropa de Temari y… también de Karito XD. Fumiko reaccionó de inmediato y le quitó las prendas la pelirrosa.- Ay gracias linda!

-Fumiko, pásame el uniforme!- le dijo firme la rubia, a la primera idiotez que hiciera su cara no la iba a contar.

-Uy dos por uno!- miró de reojo a Karito. Luego se acercó a la piscina. La furia de Temari fue en aumento.

-Fumiko… pásame el puto uniforme… me oíste?- Temari apretó el puño y los dientes.

-Mira lo que hago con sus uniformes!- de inmediato los lanzó a la piscina.- Tarán!

Sora y Tsubasa se tuvieron que aguantar la risa, mientras Naruto se escudaba en Hinata, Shikamaru lo iba a matar, de seguro lo iba a matar!

Temari se abalanzó sobre Fumiko, quién admitió que se asustó, pero quedó de piedra al ver que alguien se había puesto entre ella y Temari.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Karito?- le dijo Temari molesta a su amiga emitiendo chakra.

-Tú te vas a dar media vuelta y nos vamos a ir de aquí, ahora!- le dijo firme su amiga. Temari bajó el puño, que rayos pretendía su amiga?. Shikamaru la miró igual o peor que Temari.

-Hmp, parece que el cerebro te ayuda Karito, supongo que mi hermoso rostro te lo agradecerá.- dijo venenosamente la Uchiha.- En todo caso, se ven estupendas.

-Gracias, Fumiko.- dijo la Sarutobi mirándola burlona. Fumiko no entendió por qué, luego miró a Shikamaru.- Oye Nara! Te apetece pasearte por todo Konoha con estos bomboncitos?

Karito se puso al lado de Temari, sinceramente hablando... se veían tan estupendas que solo un imbécil les hubiera dicho que no.

-Uh…- Shikamaru estaba en shock.

-Tomare eso como un si!- Karito ahora se giró a Fumiko.- No te molestes en devolvérnoslos, tenemos repuesto ;)

Temari tuvo que aguantar la risa y siguiéndole el juego, ambas chicas se acercaron la Nara y se pusieron coquetamente cada una a su lado. Sasuke, Kenjiro y Naruto sintieron una envidia de los mil demonios y Fumiko estaba que echaba chispas por las orejas.

Shikamaru simplemente tomó de la mano a cada una y se las llevó a su auto, por supuesto que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Naruto y Sasuke miraron a sus respectivas novias y ambas pescaron sus ropas dispuestas a ir a vestirse, ni locas se iban en bikini a sus casas!

Una vez que las chicas se fueron, Sakura se quedó rezagada y fue donde Sasuke a pedirle que la llevara a casa.

-Sakura, esto fue idea tuya, así que te quedas hasta el final!- le dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Sasuke!- le reclamó la pelirrosa, al final no se había cambiado.

-A ver que cosas tienes que hacer?- Sasuke la miró ya enojado.- Ir a filmar esa estupidez de película, ¿eso?

-Sasuke!- sinceramente se sintió ofendida.

-Mira Sakura Haruno, llegas a hacer alguna idiotez por filmar esa película… y nosotros terminamos.- le dijo Sasuke sin ninguna delicadeza, estaba celoso! Demasiado! No solo porque se tenía que besuquear con varios actores sino por… su cercanía con Shikamaru.

-Oi!- les gritó Kenjiro.- ¿Por qué no paran de pelear? Parecen niñitos de primaria!

La pareja lo miró furiosa y el castaño solo se limitó a darse un buen chapuzón en el agua tibia.

-Permiso! Me terminaré de vestir!- Sakura se levantó molesta y se dirigió hacia el baño. Una vez que entró a la residencia Uchiha no pudo evitar escuchar a las tres brujas reír, al parecer hablaban de algo.

-Oigan!- dijo Sora de repente.- Les tengo que contar algo…

-¿Qué?- dijo Fumiko curiosa.

-Es sobre Kankuro.- bajó un poquito la voz, pero se escuchaba perfectamente. La pelirrosa paró la oreja al instante. ¿Kankuro? ¿Hablaban del hermano de Temari?!

-No me digas que te lo comiste de nuevo?- dijo Tsubasa con los ojos casi desorbitados. La pelirroja se sonrojó y asintió.

-NO!- Ambas chicas casi chillaron y Sora las tuvo que chistar.- ¿Cuándo?! ¿Dónde?!

-Ayer en mi hotel, el muy desgraciado se metió a mi cuarto y… bueno, ya se imaginan que pasó.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa. Sakura tenía literalmente la mandíbula en el piso.

 _"NO… PUEDE… SER!"_

000

Una vez que fueron a dejar a Karito a su casa, el Nara decidió llevarse a Temari a su depa, le quedaba más cerca y francamente no quería que su hermosa mujer se resfriara por lo que al llegar la chica, aún en bikini, se cubrió con una manta y Shikamaru le preparó un té.

-Ten, no quiero que te resfríes amor.- le pasó el té a su chica.

-Arigato.- la muchacha recibió la taza y comenzó a tomarse el té. Shikamaru la miraba de pies a cabeza, la maldita más encima se había colocado ese bikini morado que tanto le gustaba, como siempre cierta zona comenzó a estimularse, aunque el muchacho decidió, aprovechando la distracción de Temari de tomar su cámara y comenzar a grabar a su diosa. Temari iba a la mitad del té cuando notó lo que hacía su chico.- Shikamaru!

Temari dejó la taza a un lado y se cubrió de inmediato.

-Oye! Iba en lo mejor.- se quejó el chico, aunque sin dejar de grabarla. Temari lo miró coqueta.

-Ahora te vas a dedicar al porno, Nara?- lo miró de forma lujuriosa. Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse y erectarse de una. Temari miró cierta zona y se mordió el labio.- Parece que te gusta la idea.

Temari se puso de pie y frente a la cámara dejó caer la manta para quedar en bikini. Shikamaru no perdía detalle de su chica, cada curva, cada gesto de su rostro lo estaba captando con su cámara.

-Shika.- el chico la miró.- ¿Conoces la "Danza de Suna"?

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza, aunque su atención no se desenfocaba de la cámara.

-Bien, te lo presento.- Temari se puso en posición y comenzó a mover las manos en un movimiento sutil y femenino, aunque a Shikamaru casi le explota todo cuando comenzó a mover las caderas y serpentearlas de una forma tan sensual que le dieron ganas que se las moviera así pero con ella encima de él. Cuando terminó su baile y el pene del Nara ya no daba para más la muchacha se sacó la parte superior del bikini y comenzó a masajearse los senos de forma sensual frente a la cámara.- Sí alguien aparte de ti ve esto, te juro que te asesino, Nara.

-Descuida, quedará bajo llave.- Shikamaru ya casi que ni podía hablar de lo excitado que estaba y no perdía ningún movimiento de su mujer, definitivamente ya tendría con que masturbarse cada vez que no tuviese a su mujer cerca. Temari se volteó para darle una hermosa vista de su retaguardia y comenzó a bajarse la parte inferior del bikini mientras movía sus caderas. Shikamaru hizo un zoom enfocando el trasero de su mujer y se tuvo que relamer los labios. Temari se agachó para darle una vista mejor de no solo su trasero sino que también de us intimidad que por el zoom que le había hecho ya se notaba mojada y al Nara se le cayó la cámara de la impresión.- Mierda!

La maldita se apagó y en la distracción del chico, Temari lo agarró de los hombros y lo tiró al sofá.

-Se acabó la película amor, hora de la acción!- Temari se sentó a horcajadas de él y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno. Shikamaru comenzó a amasar los senos de su chica con sus manos y a devolverle el beso de la misma forma. Las manos de Temari bajaron hacia su abdomen y comenzaron a levantarle la camisa. Shikamaru se separó de ella sólo para sacársela y tirarla encima de la cámara, y curiosamente ésta se encendió y quedó con el lente directo hacia la dirección dónde la pareja estaba "jugueteando". Temari comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón mientras comenzaba a descender por su cuello mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

-Auch!- lo succionó muy fuerte.- Eso va a dejar marca vampirita.

-Hm, así marco mi territorio.- Temari se levantó un poco para sacarle los pantalones y liberar su premio. Le sacó los boxer de una y se sentó encima de él sin penetrarse aún, pero si haciendolo sufrir friccionándose. Shikamaru no aguantó y la tomó de sus caderas para posicionarla sobre su miembro, Temari pegó el grito al cielo al ser penetrada por su hombre y Shikamaru emitió un gemido de placer al sentir las paredes vaginales de su chica, estaba exquisitamente mojada.

-Ayyy, me encanta sentirte mujer!- suspiró el muchacho. Temari le sonrió y nuevamente se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo mientras el Nara acariciaba la tersa espalda de su chica penetrándola por debajo y haciendola vibrar encima de él. Temari se separó de la boca del muchacho y se irguió un poco para empezar a cabalgarlo.- Hazme la "Danza de Suna"!

Temari lo miró traviesa y comenzó a mover las caderas de la misma forma en que lo había hecho hacia un rato, pero encima de su miembro.

-Oh mierda!- se sintió delicioso, ese movimiento ondulante atrapaba su pene por completo, era casi como si lo succionara para llegar a lo más recondito de su mujer.- Sigue mujer!

Temari comenzó a acelerar los movimientos provocando la locura en el Nara, miró a su chica y vió como esos deliciosos senos rebotaban y se bamboleaban con cada movimiento que no pudo resistir en levantarse, abrazar a Temari y devorárselos.

-Oye! Me… interrumpiste!- Temari no pudo evitar soltar gemidos al sentir como eran succionados sus pezones.

-Estoy conforme!- dijo el chico sin parar de lamer a sus regalones.

-Pero yo no!- Temari empujó a Shikamaru para dejarlo pegadito al sofá.- Me gusta terminar lo que empiezo!

Temari siguió bamboleándose y Shikamaru casi se corre cuando la chica comenzó a mover más frenéticamente sus caderas. ¿Cómo mierda hacía eso?! Se veía demasiado apetitosa y el verla vibrar así más su pobre pene a punto de explotar, estaba apenas.

-Te-Temari… detente, me corro.- Shikamaru intentó tomar sus caderas, pero la muchacha no se lo permitió.

-Vamos juntos.- Temari también estaba a punto de llegar.

Shikamaru no pudo más y alcanzó el orgasmo derramando todo su semen en ella al instante en que ella gemía y alcanzaba el suyo propio.

-Ahh… eso… fue… intenso…- Shikamaru estaba apenas. Temari tratando de recuperar el aire, solo se inclinó un poco para besarlo y se salió de él para ponerse a su lado. Tomó la cobija y los cubrió a ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y la chica decidió romperlo.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó Temari mientras miraba el techo, el chico la abrazó más dándole a entender que estaba despierto.- Te diste cuenta que hasta hace poco estuvimos en la casa de tu ex y ninguno de los dos se preguntó que estábamos haciendo allí.

-Ah bueno, yo fui por el idiota de Naruto.- se quejó el Nara apoyado en los pechos de su chica.- El estúpido se quería meter a la piscina, ¿y tú?

-Yo fui por Sakura.- dijo la rubia con tono amargo.

-Ves que las cosas no son tan complicadas mi amor?- Shikamaru alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Hmp, tal parece.- Temari le sonrió divertida mientras que el pelinegro se acercaba a ella para robarle un beso, Temari se aferró a su chico para que no se separara de ella y nuevamente… las hormonas se les comenzaron a… encender. Cabe destacar, que la cámara ya se había quedado sin batería.

000

Benjiro había notado raro a Neji desde la tarde a lo que le preguntó que le ocurría, el castaño simplemente no quiso decirle nada, era obvio que estaba molesto por el tema de Tenten. Benjiro insistió y casi terminan en una pelea, Neji estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

-Disculpa Benjiro, esto no es culpa tuya, es rollo mío.- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba al borde de la escalera. Benjiro solo tuvo que atar cabos, era obvio lo que le pasaba a su amigo, así que fue directo al grano.

-¿Te gusta Tenten cierto?- preguntó de una.

Neji lo miró de reojo, pero ya no tuvo escapatoria, para que seguir negándolo?, esa castaña había captado su atención desde el primer momento en que la vió, sólo que, al parecer, él era invisible para ella.

-Sí, Benjiro, me gusta Tenten-chan.

000

Karito se había echado en su cama a tomar una siesta, en bikini, sinceramente le había dado flojera cambiarse de ropa, por lo que sólo se metió debajo de las cobijas de su cama y se durmió. Sintió que tocaron el timbre, por lo que somnolienta fue a abrir. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Lee, aunque el que quedó imbécil fue él al ver a su sexy castaña recibiéndolo en bikini.

-Ka-Karito, pero que?- Tartamudeó el pelinegro.

-Hm?- Karito no comprendió su reacción, pero al ver la cara de Lee toda roja se miró a sí misma.- Oh rayos! Me olvide :p

Lee se quedó estático.

-¿Y vas a pasar?- le dijo coqueta la castaña. Lee asintió y entró a la casa.- ¿Quieres servirte algo?

Lee la miró sonrojado más aún, esa pregunta la hizo a propósito ya que le movió los senos adrede, Karito ya sabía como provocarlo. Lee cayó en su juego y le encantaba hacerlo.

-Sí.- dijo el chico acercándose a ella.- Quiero una Karito bien caliente!

-Servido!- Karito se colgó del cuello de Lee y comenzó a besarlo con pasión "calentándose" en el proceso. Lee comenzó a acariciar el divino cuerpo de su chica, apenas la había visto tuvo unas ganas enormes de manosearla por completo. Karito comenzó a empujarlo hacia la cocina mientras el chico le desabrochaba la parte superior del bikini. Sin parar de besarse, la castaña alargó la mano hacia el refrigerador para sacar el syrup de chocolate. Dejo de besar a Lee y se apartó de él dejandolo confundido.- Sabes que las Karitos calientes saben mejor con chocolate?

Karito abrió la tapa lamió sensualmente el borde de la botella erectando a Lee y lo que lo dejó loco fue cuando derramó un poco del chocolate en sus senos. Lee se le iba a lanzar encima, pero la castaña alzó la mano en señal de que se detuviese.

-No sea así, Sensei, no ve que le estoy preparando su cena?- los ojos de la chica brillaron de una forma tan lujuriosa que Lee pensó que se correría allí mismo y más aún cuando la chica lenta y tortuosamente dejaba caer el chocolate sobre sus senos y el recorrido de éste por la gravedad ya estaba atravesando su plano abdomen.

-Sarutobi!- Karito lo miró confusa.- Soy de los que arrasa con su cena antes de que siquiera esté servida.

Lee se avalanzó sobre ella, la agarró de las nalgas y se la llevó al sofá, dónde comenzó a degustarla por completo, mientras le sacaba la parte inferior del bikini y ella le sacaba la ropa a la velocidad de la luz. Lee succionaba sus senos sin piedad, comiéndose cada rastro del chocolate. Karito gemía extasiada por las atenciones de su hombre, estaba literalmente en el paraíso y lo estuvo más cuando Lee sin previo aviso y sin siquiera haber terminado su "cena" la penetró con fuerza de una sola estocada y comenzó a embestirla lento y suave mientras seguía en su labor de "comérsela".

-Ayy… sii, Lee… ummm.- Karito gimió con cada lamida y chupada de su hombre más las estocadas, estaba en el cielo. Alzó sus manos para acariciar el abdomen de Lee y notó que estaba con chocolate, al parecer lo poco que había quedado en el abdomen de ella se le traspasó a Lee debido al roce. Tuvo que admitir que eso la tentó demasiado, tanto fue que los impulsó a ambos para quedar encima de él y… la maldita se separó de su macho cortándole la acción.

-Karito, ¿Qué haces?!- casi fue un reproche. La castaña tuvo que aguantar la risa.

-Tranquilo, sensei, pronto tendrá su postre, pero…- Karito tomó el syrup y su mirada se clavó en ese delicioso pedazo de carne enorme que tenía enfrente.- A mí también me dio hambre.

Sin dejar siquiera que Lee reaccionara, la castaña le agarró el miembro y le derramo el chocolate por completo. Lee se estremeció, más que nada por el frío del chocolate, pero la ansiedad se le notó en los ojos cuando la chica mandó a volar el syrup y se relamió los labios, aunque lo miró solo para hacerlo sufrir.

-Eres una bruja, Sarutobi, ya sírvete de una vez!- le dijo Lee ansioso porque lo probara.

-Hmm, como que le falta algo.- acercó su boca a la punta de su miembro y dio una pequeña lamida que le erizó toda la piel a Lee.- Hmm… a ver…

Otra lamida, pero desde la base. Lee tuvo que apretar los dientes, quería que se lo engullera de una buena vez maldita sea!

-Sí no te lo comes, te lo voy a meter yo a la boca mujer!- Le dijo Lee totalmente descontrolado.

-Sólo si concentras tu chakra en él, sino olvídalo!- Karito se lo dijo de una forma tan autoritaria que Lee no pudo evitar excitarse más aún, Karito se mordió el labio al ver que crecía más.

 _"No sé como mierda me estoy aguantando… ¿Me gustará el masoquismo? Mierda! me lo quiero comer de una!"_ Karito trataba de aguantar, pero le era difícil.

-A la orden "Jefa"- Lee la miró con lujuria y Karito notó como el chakra de Lee se concentraba en esa zona. Karito sonrió victoriosa y de inmediato se engulló tremendo pedazo de carne en la boca provocando un sonoro gemido en el pelinegro.- Ugg, POR KAMI!

Karito comenzó a succionar y recorrer todo el pene de Lee con su lengua, sabía delicioso, el característico sabor de Lee más el chocolate más la sensación de su chakra en su boca, placer celestial!

La Sarutobi no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir mientras degustaba tan exquisito manjar.

-Oghh Lee… sabes tan rico!- comenzó a masajear su escroto con sus manos mientras que subía y bajaba con su boca por toda la anatomía del miembro de su sensei. Lee comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo, se iba a venir.

-Ya Karito, detente! Me vengo!- Lee quiso apartarla, pero la chica no se lo permitió.

-Aún tengo hambre! Correte en mi boca!- Karito aceleró los movimientos de su boca.

-No… espe.. Kari… OHHHH!- Lee no aguantó más, Karito lo succionó en el momento exacto en que el muchacho eyaculó en ella.- Mujer… no me gusta que te lo tragues.

-Oye, es rico!- dijo la chica chupándose los dedos y relamiéndose los labios.

-Ya ven aquí!- la tomó de las caderas y la puso debajo de él.- Quiero hacerte gritar!

La penetró nuevamente con una fuerte y profunda estocada que Karito pegó el grito al cielo.

-Ahhh! Mierda!- Karito cerró los ojos. Lee se asustó.

-¿te lastime?!- Lee paró de inmediato, rayos se había emocionado demasiado. La pelimarrón lo miró divertida y le sacó la lengua.

-Nah! Quería ver como reaccionabas.- en eso Lee sintió un leve cosquilleo en la unión de ellos, ¿Acaso…?- Dame con todo lo que tienes, sensei!

Lee sonrió lujuriosamente y concentrando su chakra en cierta zona le dio fuerte y duro, provocando, al igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron así, que la mayoría de las cosas a su alrededor salieran disparadas.

 _"Bendita flojera que hizo que no me quitara el bikini, bendita flojera…"_ pensó la chica mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo junto a su hombre y… destrozaban el sofá.

-Oops!- dijo la chica en el piso con Lee encima.

-Rayos, tenemos demasiado chakra juntos, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo preocupado el joven profesor.

-Hmm, comprar uno nuevo, de todos modos este ya le faltaba un resorte, con decirte que era de mi abuelo te digo todo.- dijo despreocupada la chica.

-Con razón jamás te he visto dormir ahí.- Lee se acercó a ella para darle un tierno beso y Karito solo le sonrió.

-Te amo.- le dijo con cara de enamorada.

-Y yo a ti, mi flojita.

000

Benjiro había aprovechado de ir a tomarse unos tragos con Neji, para que se relajara un poco con el tema de Tenten y aclararle que a él no le interesaba la chica, que para él solo existía una sola mujer y su amigo sabía perfectamente quién era. Una vez que Neji se fue a su casa, Benjiro decidió quedarse un rato más. No supo si fue por el efecto del alcohol o la soledad, pero sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente al departamento de la mujer de sus pesadillas, la mujer que le había robado el corazón y se había encargado de estrujárselo y hacérselo pedacitos, una mujer cruel, bueno ella misma se autodenominaba así, la chica más cruel de Suna, aunque podría ostentar al título mundial, pero no le importaba, la amaba y eso no lo cambiaría nada ni nadie.

Arriba en el departamento, Shikamaru junto a Kushina, Yashamaru y los hermanos Sabaku no disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena preparada por la pelirroja. Después del revolcón de la tarde, Temari había invitado a su chico a cenar y Kushina fue feliz, le encantaba hacer cenas familiares. En ese instante oyeron a alguien gritar.

-TEMAAAAARIIIII!- Era la voz de un hombre, con el típico tono de los borrachos. Todos se quedaron mirando y la rubia cruzó miradas con el Nara. Ambos reconocieron la voz perfectamente.- TEEEEEMAAAAARIIIII!

-¿Quién hace tanto escandalo?!- Kushina iba a levantarse, pero Temari la detuvo.

-Es Benjiro, Kushina.- dijo nerviosa la chica mientras el muchacho seguía gritando. Kankuro miró por la ventana.

-Uy, ni que lo digas y está todo cocido, te lo digo altiro.- se burló el castaño. Temari le lanzó una servilleta.

-Quieres que vaya yo?- le ofreció Shikamaru al ver la incomodidad de su amada.

-No Shikamaru, yo me encargo, gracias.- Temari se levantó de la mesa.- Permiso!

Inmediatamente al cruzar la puerta su semblante cambio a furia, ¿Qué mierda pretendía Benjiro?! Bajó a la velocidad de la luz y ahí lo vió parado en medio del estacionamiento gritando como loco, al verla se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Temari! Mi amor!- la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Benjiro, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¿Acaso estas loco?!- Temari lo apartó bruscamente de ella, estaba bañado en alcohol.

-Sí estoy loco, por ti!- intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-Te voy a llevar a tu casa, estas último de borracho!

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?! Tuya Temari, por jugar con mis sentimientos, por estar obsesionada con ese imbécil que está allá arriba!- dijo enojado mirando hacia el piso de la muchacha. Luego miró el auto del Nara.- Sabes que, le voy a rayar su auto.

Temari lo tomó bruscamente del brazó.

-Ni se te ocurra, tú te vas a sentar aquí.- lo sentó en una banquita.- Y me vas a esperar voy a traer las llaves del auto de Kankuro y te llevaré a casa.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?- le reprochó el chico.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Benjiro, maldita sea eres mi amigo como- pero Temari no pudo seguir hablando ya que Benjiro se levantó y puso su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia.

-Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos Temari.- le dijo con un tono un poco más tranquilo. - Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, por qué no quieres aceptarlo?!

-Ben.- Temari lo miró firme.- Yo amo a Shikamaru, te lo he dicho miles de veces, yo a ti te quiero Ben, pero no de la forma en que tu quieres.

-Mi amor es sincero Temari.

-El de Shikamaru también!

-Shikamaru siempre tendrá a Fumiko encima y lo sabes, quedó más que claro en su fiesta.- Ben tomó el rostro de la chica para que lo mirase.- Para mi no existe ninguna otra mujer Temari, tú eres la única, la única mujer de la que me he enamorado, eres la única mujer de mi vida!

-Benjiro, por favor, tienes que superarme, yo no te amo, entiendelo!

-Cuando te vas a dar cuenta que estas destinada a sufrir si te quedas con Shikamaru, Temari? Fumiko nunca los va a dejar en paz y tanto tú como él lo saben y no lo quieren aceptar.- le dijo con tono serio, ahora de verdad no parecía borracho.- Y ahora que parece que también se metió a su "mundito ninja" va a ser peor.

-Pues que venga!- le dijo la chica desafiante y llena de valor.- Yo no me separaré de Shikamaru, así tenga que pelear con kunais y shurikens, en su fiestecita me pilló desprevenida, pero no volverá a pasar, si Fumiko Uchiha quiere guerra la va a tener, porque no pienso renunciar al amor de mi vida!

-Bien, que conste que te lo advertí.- Benjiro se dispuso a irse.

-Ben espera! No puedes irte así!

-Adiós Sabaku no Temari! Suerte con tu relación!- Benjiro se alejó del departamento y se subió a su moto desapareciendo en la noche. Temari solo resopló, era obvio quién le había metido mierda en la cabeza.

 _"No me vas a amedrentar Fumiko Uchiha, ¿quieres guerra? Guerra vas a tener!"_

000

Otros que tenían una rica cena familiar eran los Hyuga, bueno a excepción de Neji, que estaba en Will of Fire, y Hinata, que había salido con Naruto, aunque tenían un invitado. Hanabi había invitado a Konohamaru a cenar, ya que se les había hecho tarde con el trabajo escolar que estaban haciendo.

-Y avanzaron el trabajo?- preguntó Hiashi.

-Ya lo terminamos, Hiashi-san!- dijo contento el muchachito mientras comía un pedazo de estofado.- Wow! Tía! Esto esta riquísimo!

-Gracias Konohamaru, lo hice especialmente para ti ^^- dijo la señora Hyuga. En eso sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy!- Hanabi se paró de la mesa y fue a atender el citófono.

-¿Y Konohamaru? ¿Cuándo te le piensas declarar a mi hija?- bromeó Hiashi.

Tanto su mujer como Konohamaru se les cayó la mandíbula de la impresión. El Sarutobi se puso rojo como tomate y la sra Hyuga sonrió divertida, definitivamente Hiashi había cambiado mucho su actitud desde el ataque a Konoha, tanto que incluso dejaba salir a Hinata con Naruto, aunque aún no aprobaba del todo su relación, pero algo era algo.

-Papá!- apareció Hanabi de repente.- Un señor te busca.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el hombre.

-No me dijo su nombre, pero dijo que era un viejo amigo tuyo.

Hiashi enarcó una ceja extrañado, pidió permiso y se levantó de la mesa. Salió a ver quién era, pero no había nadie en la reja, se acercó a ésta y vió un auto estacionado. Salió y se acercó al auto.

-¿Buenas noches?- saludó el hombre mientras del asiento trasero la ventana era bajada y una persona asomaba la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Hiashi.- saludó el misterioso hombre. A Hiashi casi le da un ataque de nuevo.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-O-Orochimaru.- Hiashi iba a sacar su pistola, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

-Yo que tú no hago ningún movimiento en falso o tu familia no la cuenta.- amenazó el hombre.

-¿Qué…?- Hiashi desistió de tomar su arma.

-Crees que me expondría así sin tener un as bajo la manga?- le dijo el hombre sonriendo malévolamente.- Tengo rodeada tu hermosa casa Hiashi, al mínimo movimiento que hagas y no me parezca, mis "amigos" asesinarán a todos los que están adentro de esa casa.

Hiashi iba a hablar, pero Orochimaru se le adelantó.

-Sé que Hinata no está allí, salió con Naruto.- expresó aburrido el pelinegro.- Lo único triste es que tal parece que volveré a mancharme las manos con un Sarutobi, pobre Karito, tal parece que su hermanito estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

-Que quieres?!- Hiashi lo creía capaz, muy capaz.

-Una cita.

-No me jodas!

-Hablo en serio, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Hiashi.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! Has atormentado a mi familia y mandaste a raptar a mi hija infeliz!

-Por eso mismo es que quiero que hablemos Hiashi, además te puede interesar. Te tengo una propuesta, pero no voy a decírtela aquí, prefiero en un lugar más cómodo.- Orochimaru le lanzó una tarjeta.- Sólo venía a hacerte la invitación personalmente. Cabe destacar que si vas, espero que no vayas con alguna sorpresa sino ya sabes lo que pasará.

Hiashi tragó saliva, se sentía totalmente atado de manos.

-Nos vemos Hiashi, disfruta tu cena!- el pelinegro cerró la ventana y le hizo una seña a su conductor para que acelerara y se perdió en la noche. Hiashi tomó aire y recogió la tarjeta, era la dirección de un hotel.

 _"¿Qué pretendes, Orochimaru?"_

 ** _chan! Orochimaru ya llegó nuevamente a Konoha y esta vez para quedarse. Que será lo que le quiere proponer a Hiashi? Lo veremos en los próximos capítulos._**

 ** _Kari, Nuestro Naruto salió victorioso! Cuando no hahaha, ahí el enredo con Sakura... Más adelante veremos cómo termina esto... Haha la escena del bus siii, me hiciste acordar! Bueno ojalá te gustará el lemon Lokilla, te los hago con harto cariño hahaha. Bueno Tobi se quedó entretenido persiguiendo a Konan, pero Orochimaru ya tomo acción, uyy veremos qué pasa. Besitos._**

 ** _Y a todos los q me leen besitos y abrazos, espero que les gustase el capi de hoy, con mucho cariño saludos desde la pega. Hahahaha_**

 ** _Inner yo: Ponte a trabajar! XD_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos, byebye_**


	144. Capítulo 144

**Por fin! Creía q jamás lo iba a subir, me quedo muy largo, hahahhah, ya empezamos con el preámbulo de la acción, cierto personaje se viene a instalar a Konoha a sembrar el caos, por otro lado nuestro cuarteto amoroso sigue con sus roces. Y advierto de inmediato que este capítulo contiene... Lemon! Ya estan advertidos así que enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 144: La amenaza se instala en Konoha.**

Tenten había ido a ver a Benjiro, pero no estaba, por lo que Neji aprovechó el momento para conversar con ella un rato mientras esperaba al castaño.

-Hmm, parece que no va a venir.- dijo la chica algo nerviosa por estar sola con Neji.- Mejor me voy.

-Espera Tenten-chan!- Neji le tomó la mano. Tenten lo miró y luego miró su mano. El chico vió lo que hizo y se la soltó.- Perdón!

-Descuida.- Tenten se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Querías decirme algo?

Neji no tenía cresta idea que decirle, había sido nada más que un impulso para que no se fuera.

-Umm, bueno, no tienes por qué irte, podemos entretenernos mientras esperas a Ben.- dijo el muchacho tratando de idear algo, aunque algo se le estaba viniendo a la mente.

-¿Y que hacemos?- preguntó la chica. Neji se acercó a la cabina y puso música. Luego le ofreció la mano a Tenten, quién lo miró impactada.

-¿Bailamos? Sé que te gusta bailar.- le ofreció el castaño. Tenten se quería morir.

 _Inner Tenten: No… no… es que esto tiene que ser una broma! ME ESTA INVITANDO A BAILAR! NEJI HYUGA ME ESTA INVITANDO A BAILAR! No mujer! Estas soñando! Otra vez te caíste de la cama y estás soñando con Neji! Despierta mierda!_

-Tenten-chan?- se despabiló de inmediato.

-Eh?

-¿Me permites?

 _Inner Tenten: AY DI QUE SI ESTUPIDA!_

-Hai.- Tenten tomó la mano de Neji y éste la dirigió hacia el medio de la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

 _"Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo T_T"_

000

-ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA! CHOJI AKIMICHI!- Bramó Sora furiosa. Razón: Choji se había armado de valor y había decidido terminar con ella. Por supuesto que le dio argumentos, que no podían seguir así, que su relación no tenía futuro y que por supuesto él no quería interferir en su carrera de Idol por la que tanto había trabajado, pero lamentablemente él era un estorbo en esa vida, por lo que decidió cortar por lo sano.

-Sora, por favor, no me malentiendas, pero no podemos seguir así, nos hacemos daño mutuo.- trató de explicarle Choji.

-No me digas que es por la tal Karui porque te mato aquí mismo.- Sora fue de frentón sin tapujos tal cual era ella.

Choji se quedó sin palabras y solo se limitó a sonrojarse.

-HABLA!- Chilló Sora.

-Lo siento Sora, pero… creo que lo mejor es que sea sincero contigo.- Choji miró a los ojos a la pelirroja y tragó saliva.- Yo… me enamoré de Karui.

Sora estaba furiosa, menos mal que no sabía emitir chakra porque de seguro hubiese destrozado toda la residencia Akimichi de haber tenido esa habilidad.

-¿Me engañaste con ella?- Sora se acercó a él peligrosamente.

-Sora yo…

-¿ME ENGAÑASTE CON ELLA SÍ O NO AKIMICHI?!- el corazón de Choji casi que se le quería salir, nunca la había visto tan furiosa, jamás. Choji sólo agachó la cabeza apenado y Sora lo único que hizo fue patear una silla.- Eres igual a tu amigo, ni eso, peor! Eres una escoria Akimichi! Jamás lo creí de ti!

-Sora, por favor, podemos hablar bien esto.

-¿De que quieres hablar?! Que mientras yo andaba lejos tú te metes con la primera extranjera que se te cruza?! Y no me vengas con la excusa de que nuestra relación ya no daba para más, porque ni tú te la crees. Tú y Shikamaru están cortaditos con la misma tijera, una que les da todo! Y ustedes así nos lo pagan! Yéndose detrás de la cola de la primera extranjera que ven! Ohoho, pero esto no se va a quedar así Akimichi, tu amigo tuvo suerte de hacerle eso a Fumiko, pero conmigo… la cosa es muy diferente.

En eso, Sora dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su limosina.

-Sora espera! Que vas a hacer?!- Choji la siguió hasta ésta.

-¿No que acabas de terminar conmigo, Choji?- la chica lo miró fríamente- Pues te daré en el gusto, pero… ni creas que te voy a dejar tranquilo con tu chica de Kumo.

-Sora no- pero la chica le agarró de la camisa para acercarlo a la ventanilla.

-Voy a hacer que tu mujercita se arrepienta para toda la vida de haberse metido con algo de MI PROPIEDAD!- Sora soltó con desdén a Choji tirándolo al piso mientras le ordenaba a su chofer largarse de la residencia Akimichi. Choji se puso de pie y observó alejarse la limosina, ya podía entender a la perfección a Shikamaru con respecto a Fumiko, ya que… él también había creado un monstruo y tal parecía que peor.

000

Hinata y Naruto estaban en el departamento de Minato cenando con él cuando de repente el celular del hombre sonó, era un número desconocido por lo que simplemente colgó, al minuto volvió a llamar.

-¿Quién será? Disculpen muchachos.- Minato se levantó y contestó la llamada.- Diga?

-Hola, Minato, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo una voz del otro lado.

-Buenas noches, ¿Quién habla?- el rubio no reconoció la voz.

-Soy yo, Minato, Orochimaru.- A Minato casi se le cae la mandíbula miró de reojo a Hinata y Naruto quienes lo miraron perplejos al ver su rostro.- Oye, no seas así con los niños, los vas a asustar.

Minato inmediatamente miró por la ventana.

-No sacas nada con hacer eso, no me encontrarás.- se adelantó a los hechos el pelinegro.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó por fin Minato.

-Disculparme, supe que pasaste un mal rato con Tobi, mil disculpas, actuó por su cuenta, parece que tiene algo pendiente contigo.

-Dile a ese imbécil que si se le vuelve a acercar a Naruto lo mato!

-No te preocupes, no volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo, ahora el motivo real de mi llamada es más que nada para proponerte algo.

-No quiero nada de ti, sólo que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas y nos dejes en paz!- Minato susurraba para que los chicos no oyeran, pero ambos estaban nerviosos, era obvio que la persona al otro lado del teléfono no era amigable.

-Por eso quiero que nos juntemos, para hablar y… talvez podamos llegar a un trato, ya hablé con Hiashi y le dí mi dirección.- dijo tranquilo el hombre.

-¿Estás aquí?!- A Minato le sudó la gota fría.

-Sí Minato y esta vez, no pienso moverme. Y te diré lo mismo que a Hiashi, no intentes nada gracioso ya que la propuesta podría interesarte. Si llego a ver un solo poli rondando cerca de mi o mis secuaces el plan seguirá su curso. Nos vemos!

En eso cortó la comunicación y Minato quedó peor, no confiaba en él, quizás con que le saldría ahora, pero no tenía alternativa.

-¿Papá?- Naruto se acercó a su padre.- Era él cierto? Orochimaru?

Minato asintió. Hinata se aferró a Naruto.

-Está en Konoha chicos, y esta vez para quedarse…

000

Al otro día, a la salida de Senju, Choji fue a buscar a Karui para contarle que había terminado definitivo con Sora.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?- preguntó la morena.

-No muy bien.- dijo el chico algo nervioso, pero luego tomó la mano de Karui.- pero ya se veía venir Karui, yo… ya no siento lo mismo por ella, era solo prolongar algo que iba a terminar si o si.

La pelirroja le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

-Sé que fue difícil para ti, pero Choji quiero pedirte algo.- el muchacho la miró curioso.- No vuelvas a mentirme, si tienes algo que decirme sólo dímelo, soy tu amiga, recuerdalo!

-Karui.- Choji se le acercó.- yo… quiero que seamos más que eso.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron carmesí.

-Yo… te amo Karui y… quisiera que…- pero Karui lo acalló con su dedo índice.

-Ya cierra la boca y bésame tontito.- Karui lo agarró de la camisa del uniforme y le plantó un apasionado beso en la boca.

Al otro lado de la calle, Sora miraba la escena y le dieron unas ganas enormes de ir a partirle la cara a la maldita morena.

-Y altiro el infeliz corre con su zorra, hijo de puta infiel!- murmuró para sí, pero lamentablemente la escucharon clarito.

-Pff, tú no deberías hablar tanto sabes.- le dijo una sensual voz masculina al oído. Sora se sobresaltó y quiso darle una cachetada al infeliz que osó a acercársele más de la cuenta, pero Kankuro con facilidad esquivó su cachetada.- Uy cuidado! Puedes lastimar a alguien :P

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- quiso chillar, pero se tuvo que contener en un murmullo con rabia.

-Te vi, y te vine a saludar, ¿no puedo acaso?

-Date media vuelta y marchate por donde viniste porque yo no quiero hablar contigo, estoy ocupada!- se volteó de nuevo a ver a la pareja.

-Sí, acechando a tu ex, que lindo.- Sora se dio la vuelta y lo miró con cara casi desfigurada.- Oye, tú sabes que me entero de todo, además Choji es mi amigo.

-Ha! El amigo, y si eres tan amigo de él por que no le dices lo que pasó entre tú y yo?- le dijo la pelirroja desafiante.

-¿De verdad quieres que lo haga?- Kankuro alzó una ceja. La chica bufó molesta.

-Virate! ¿Quieres? Dejame tranquila!

-Ay Sora! Deja tú tranquilo a Choji, no se para que haces show si esto te conviene, él te deja en paz, tú lo dejas en paz a él y todos felices, o no será que… ¿aquí el tema es algo de orgullo?

-Es un imbécil.- Sora miraba atenta a la pareja, luego posó su vista en Kankuro.- Todos ustedes son iguales, nos juran amor eterno y luego a la primera zorra con buen culo que ven se van babosos, igualito que Shikamaru! Fumiko se desvivía por él y que hizo el patán?! Se fue detrás del culo de la zorra de Sabaku no-

Sora no pudo seguir porque Kankuro le puso el índice en los labios para que se callara.

-Mira, puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, de los hombres, etcétera, pero no te voy a permitir que hables mal de mi hermanita, eso si que no Sora!- le dijo firme y serio el castaño. La pelirroja sonrió desafiante y lo que hizo dejó a Kankuro completamente anonadado, la condenada se metió todo el dedo índice en la boca como simulando una mamada. Kankuro quedó estático mirando a la chica.

-Hm, hombre tenías que ser Sabaku no Kankuro. Sayonara!- le dijo Sora coqueta mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba hacia su limosina meneándole el culo descaradamente. Luego desde la ventanilla le guiñó el ojo y se fue del lugar. Kankuro miró como la limosina se iba y sólo sonrió para sí.

 _"Condenada mujer, admite que te tengo loca"_ pensó contento mientras se chupaba el dichoso dedo.

000

-Se puede saber ¿por qué nos citaste por separado, Orochimaru?- preguntó Minato molesto. Al día siguiente había ido junto a Hiashi al lugar acordado, pero el mesero sólo hizo pasar a Minato y le dijo a Hiashi que esperara en el Hall.

-Tranquilo Minato, no tengas apuro, este va a ser un almuerzo largo.- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿A sí? Bueno yo no tengo todo el día te diré.- Minato comenzó a ponerse de pie, era obvio que el maldito se estaba burlando de él.

-Tú te quedas aquí Minato.- le dijo más firme y con tono serio.- Yo decido cuando te vas. Además, afuera hay dos automóviles… si tú o tu amiguito Hiashi deciden irse antes de tiempo pues… casualmente dentro de los autos hay cuatro hombres con órdenes de disparar a quemarropa y para qué decirte que están perfectamente entrenados en ninjutsu.

-Eres un desgraciado.- dijo Minato mientras se volvía a sentar. No tenía opción, tendría que escuchar su "oferta".- Sabes cual es tu problema? Tú problema es que estás totalmente loco!

-Talvez, talvez estoy loco… loco por obtener todo lo que me deben.- dijo serio el hombre mientras el mesero se acercaba anunciando que Hiashi Hyuga se había cansado de esperar y se estaba retirando- ¿En serio? Huhuhu, que fácil es asustar a la gente aquí en Konoha, jumjum. ¿Por qué Minato? ¿Qué creen que soy? ¿Un mafioso?

Minato sólo lo miró de reojo y se limitó a tomar su trago. Luego Orochimaru se dirigió al mesero.

-Dígale al señor Hyuga, que no le conviene irse antes de hablar conmigo.- dijo de forma sombría que casi hizo que el joven mesero se hiciera en los pantalones, por lo que de inmediato corrió a alcanzar a Hiashi. Inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Minato.- Bien, ¿en qué estábamos?

000

Tsunade estaba feliz, feliz porque pronto serían las olimpiadas académicas y su alumna estrella, ya se estaba preparando, bueno al menos eso era lo que le había exigido a Lee que hiciera con ella, entrenarla y sacarle todo el jugo antes del gran día, además de que le daría créditos extra por el trabajo y 1 punto extra en la nota final si la chica ganaba.

-Aunque yo creo que van a estar más felices llendo al hotel en el que los dejaste allá en Iwa.- dijo Jiraiya mientras ordenaba el escritorio de la directora.

-Hm, bueno algún incentivo tenía que darles ^^- dijo la mujer sonriente. Jiraiya la miró como estúpido.

-Me encanta verte así.

Tsunade notó que la tuteó, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo se conocían de toda la vida.

-¿Así como?- preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Así, feliz! Pocas veces sonries y cuando lo haces te ves… hermosa.

-Hmm, gracias por el cumplido.

-Aunque tengo que admitir, que te luciste en manipular a Karito, ya veía que te daba vuelta la torta en algún minuto, pero… lo manejaste bien. Definitivamente sabes por dónde atacar a esa muchacha y todos sus puntos débiles, empezando por Lee-sensei.- analizó el peliblanco mientras Tsunade lo miraba extrañada.

-Vaya… no sabía que me conocieras tanto.- dijo entre divertida y coqueta.

-Hmm, te conozco de los 12 años Tsunade, como no voy a conocerte.- dijo Jiraiya como mencionando lo obvio.

-Hmp, sí creo que tienes razón.-dijo melancólica la mujer.

FLASHBACK

Estaba siendo regañado por su maestro, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ya llevaba su segundo coscorrón por no aprender un simple jutsu, su compañero Orochimaru simplemente resoplaba aburrido.

-Es increíble, ¿Cómo puedes tener la cabeza tan dura Jiraiya?! En serio! Es un simple jutsu!- se quejaba el hombre.- *Sigh* al menos espero que la nueva alumna que me van a mandar sea más inteligente que tú.

-¿Hm? ¿Nueva alumna?- preguntó curioso el peliblanco. En eso una dulce voz llamó al hombre mayor.

-¿Sarutobi-sensei?- una hermosa muchacha rubia de color ojos miel se apareció ante el grupo. Jiraiya quedó prendado de ella como un completo imbécil y de inmediato la fue a saludar.

-Hola! Soy Jiraiya! Gusto en conocerte!- se hizo el lindo el muchacho.- Está bien si me quieres escribir cartas de amor luego, las recibiré con gusto ;)

-¿Y por qué rayos haría eso?- la chica lo miró feo.

-Um , por que estoy rico :D

-NO ME JODAS!- La muchachita lo mandó literalmente a volar de un solo puñetazo.

 _"Hmm la nieta de Hashirama definitivamente tiene agallas, me gusta!"_ pensó Hiruzen.

Los años pasaron y Tsunade con Jiraiya se podría decir que fueron buenos amigos, pasaron toda la secundaria y preparatoria juntos, incluso ella lo invitó a su matrimonio. Cuando la rubia estaba por casarse Jiraiya estuvo a punto de declarársele, pero no se atrevió, no quería causarle molestias o confusión, menos en la víspera de su matrimonio, además que estaba feliz junto a su futuro marido Dan. Luego heredó de su padre el instituto Senju y por supuesto que quizo que su mano derecha fuese Jiraiya, él por supuesto aceptó encantado.

Cuando quedó viuda, Jiraiya creyó ver una oportunidad con ella, pero la rubia quedó demasiado afectada con el accidente de su marido que Jiraiya solamente atinó a darle su mayor apoyo. La amaba, por supuesto que la amaba, pero… era cómo si cada vez que se armaba de valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella, algo pasaba. Cuando la rubia superó la muerte de su marido y ya con su nieta pequeña, se dedicó a su familia y su trabajo, claro que siempre contando con el infaltable apoyo de Jiraiya. Hubo una vez en que casi pasa algo, fue en la víspera en que Tsunade se iba a ir una temporada a Iwagakure, cuando Kenjiro tenía 12 años, ella era su madrina y sus padres, que para juicio de ella eran unos "desligados de sus responsabilidades", le dejaron a cargo al muchacho, Tsunade creyó que lo mejor era darle un aire distinto al chico ya que, tenía tendencias medias rebeldes, herencia de sus padres de seguro.

-Así que te vas?- preguntó Jiraiya el día antes de que la rubia se marchara.

-Sí, quiero dejarte a cargo Jiraiya, no confió en nadie más que en ti para cuidar mi Instituto.- le dijo la mujer de corazón.

-¿En serio? Me siento honrado!- dijo alegre el hombre.- Bien entonces apostemos! Si cuando vuelves el Instituto es el mejor de todo Konoha, saldrás conmigo!

Tsunade no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal atrevimiento, pero le siguió el juego.

-¿y si vuelvo y el instituto es un desastre?- dijo traviesa la mujer.

-Me pateas el culo!

-Trato hecho!- dijo sonriendo la mujer. Se tomaron unas copas y luego de unos minutos de silencio la mujer le llamó la atención.- Si algo pasa y no lo puedes manejar, házmelo saber, vendré de inmediato.

-No hay necesidad de eso.- le dijo Jiraiya ya más serio.- Necesitas aires nuevos Tsunade, has pasado toda tu vida en Konoha, un cambio no te vendría mal. Hay demasiados recuerdos alegres y tristes. Tus alumnos, tu familia, tu esposo Dan, toda tu vida está aquí Tsunade, al igual que la mía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Tsunade tenía que admitir que ese lado tan sensible de Jiraiya pocas veces lo demostraba, y sinceramente, le gustaba. En ese instante Jiraiya se levantó de la banquita donde estaban.

-Bien, creo que me iré retirando, ¿tú vuelo sale mañana verdad?- le preguntó Jiraiya mirándola de reojo.

-Sí…- dijo algo apenada.

-Bueno, nos vemos!- Jiraiya comenzó a avanzar, nuevamente no pudo decirle nada. No quería que se fuera, no quería no volver a ver su rostro por quién sabía cuanto tiempo, pero ella a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, lo necesitaba, necesitaba ese respiro de Konoha, por lo menos por un tiempo.

-Jiraiya!- lo llamó la mujer, el hombre la miró de reojo.- Quiero pechuga!

-Huh?- Jiraiya instantáneamente le miró los enormes senos.- Sí… están bonitas…

-NO IMBECIL PECHUGA DE POLLO! PARA CENAR QUIERO PECHUGA DE POLLO!- Le gritó la mujer. Jiraiya sonrió y le alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Pechuga.- dijo la mujer de repente, sacando a Jiraiya de su ensimismamiento.

-Huh?- Jiraiya la miró perplejo.- ¿Pechuga?

-Sí pechuga.- dijo la mujer mirándolo fijamente. Jiraiya le miró los senos.- Idiota! Pechuga de pollo! ¿Eso me prometiste no?

-¿Qué? Acaso tu?

-Creíste que lo olvide no? Nuestra cita?- Tsunade lo miró coqueta.

-Pero yo… no hice nada Tsunade. No cumplí la promesa.- dijo algo cabizbajo, Tsunade lo tomó del mentón y le alzó el rostro.

-Te parece poco en las excelentes personas que se han convertido mis alumnos? En los excelentes ninjas que son? Llevan la voluntad de fuego en la sangre, darían lo que fuese por sus seres queridos y por Senju. En la batalla con Pain me quedó más que claro.- le dijo dulcemente la mujer.

-Eso es logro tuyo Tsunade, solo tuyo.

-No, es nuestro.- Tsunade miró fijamente a Jiraiya y el hombre se perdió en los ojos de ella.- Es nuestro logro, Jiraiya. Jamás lo hubiese logrado sin ti.

Él no aguantó y la tomó por la cintura para por fin, después de tantos años, besarla por vez primera. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, pero simplemente le correspondió, por supuesto que Tsunade Senju no era ninguna idiota, siempre supo que Jiraiya sentía algo por ella, siempre lo supo…

Una vez que pararon de besarse, Jiraiya la miró con cara de enamorado.

-No sabes hace cuanto que quería hacer esto.- le dijo el hombre apartándole un mechón de su cabello a la rubia y poniendolo detrás de su oreja, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-No me digas que desde la primera vez que me viste.- bromeó Tsunade colgada de su cuello. Jiraiya se sonrojó.- Hmp, no te creo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque la embarrarías para ser lento. ¿44 años Jiraiya? - Tsunade lo miró incrédula.

-Bueno… lento, pero seguro.- nuevamente atrapó los labios de la rubia en los suyos, sinceramente nunca había sacado la cuenta, pero que más daba, prácticamente Tsunade era parte de su vida y el tenerla ahora en sus brazos, definitivamente la espera había valido la pena.

000

-¿Sabes lo que creo?- dijo Minato a su acompañante.- Creo que estás enfermo.

-Huhuhu, sí puede ser, tú y tus amiguitos me dieron una buena puñalada por la espalda, me quitaron todo, pero aún así, no he perdido mi sentido del humor Minato.- Orochimaru miró al rubio.- En cambio tú, que has gozado de una excelente situación económica estos últimos 17 años, pareces un amargado.

-Mira particularmente en este minuto no tengo ninguna razón para reírme.

-No me está gustando tu actitud, ni de ti ni de tu amiguito Hyuga.- Orochimaru cambió un poco el semblante a uno más serio.- No están ayudando mucho a la situación que digamos, pero bueno… al punto. Los cité por separado porque quiero de ustedes un favor distinto.

-Mira si lo que quieres es plata yo podría-

-No Minato.- lo interrumpió Orochimaru.- Tú sabes que la plata que quiero es la que está en esa bóveda.

-Mira, puedo hablar con Hiashi, sacamos todo el dinero y te lo damos, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo, pero por favor, deja a los niños en paz!

-Ese es el punto Minato, estoy dispuesto a dejar a Naruto, Hinata, Karito y Gaara en paz, a cambio de algo. Pero no te preocupes, no va a ser gratis, te lo voy a pagar!

\- Bueno adelante, ¿Qué quieres de mi?- Minato no confiaba en él, pero si había alguna posibilidad aunque fuese mínima de salvar a los chicos la tomaría.

-Quiero tu discoteque! Me la vas a vender en 20 millones, no más que eso!- propuso el hombre mirándolo fríamente.- ¿Está claro?

000

-Me repites que rayos pasó ayer?- Karito quería tratar de codificar lo que le contaba Choji. Él, nervioso, había ido a contarle su fallida salida el día anterior con Karui a Will of Fire, no es que no la estuvieran pasando bien, la estaban pasando genial, el problema fue cuando llegó Sora. Ambas se enfrentaron por el castaño, la pelirroja de Konoha casi que se le tiró encima a la pelirroja de Kumo, pero Choji la detuvo, no permitiría por nada del mundo que lastimara a Karui, le gritó todo lo que le tenía que gritar dejandolo muy afectado e incomodo con Karui.

-No sé que hacer Karito, me siento culpable.- dijo el chico.

-¿Culpable de que? ¿De enamorarte?- dijo Karito aburrida.

-Jamás pensé que enamorarse fuese tan problemático.

-Hm me lo dices a mí, que me dieron técnicamente una paliza por Lee.- Karito miró a su amigo.- Choji, por supuesto que amar no es fácil, sólo mira todas las relaciones de nuestros amigos, todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir Naruto con Hinata, la relación tormentosa entre Sasuke y Sakura, para que hablar de ese maldito trío entre Shikamaru, Temari y Fumiko. Pero al final, todo es para mejor. Son las circunstancias Choji, tú y Karui por cosas del destino se encontraron y te enamoraste, no tiene nada de malo, no te martirices, hiciste lo correcto, terminaste una relación que no tenía ningún futuro Choji. Lo peor que puedes hacer en una relación es forzar las cosas, eso es lo que tanto Fumiko como Sora no quieren entender.

-Pero la engañé, Karito, la engañé!- eso era lo que más le frustraba a Choji.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ella no te engañó?- Karito lo sabía, Sakura le había contado, casi le dio ataque, y se tuvo que morder la lengua, pero tenía planeado hablar con esa maldita pelirroja, se estaba haciendo la inocente cuando de inocente no tenía nada!

-Karito, Sora puede que sea una bruja al igual que Fumiko, pero… ella siempre me quiso. No meto las manos al fuego por ella por supuesto, pero la conozco y sé que ella no habría sido capaz de hacer algo así.

Karito solo asintió y prefirió cambiar el tema, ya estaba decidido, por lo menos antes de irse a Iwagakure hablaría con Sora para que le confesara la traición que le hizo a Choji con Kankuro, estaba claro que su amigo sufriría por eso, pero no iba a permitir que él se sintiese culpable y ella se saliese con la suya de víctima.

000

Hiashi caminaba hacia la mesa de Orochimaru y se cruzó con Minato, ambos cruzaron miradas, pero no se dijeron nada y el ojiperla siguió su camino.

-Perdona que te haya hecho esperar tanto Hiashi, es solo que tu amiguito Minato estaba un poco… nervioso.- se disculpó el hombre de ojos ambar.

-Bueno, vamos al grano.- dijo cortante Hiashi.- Que tengo mucho que hacer.

-¿Tienes mucho que hacer?- Orochimaru lo miró burlón.- Mira tú, que gracioso, según mis informes estás de vacaciones. Vamos toma asiento y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Minato, te tengo una propuesta.

-Deja en paz a mi hija!- Hiashi fue al grano.

-A eso mismo voy Hiashi, no te adelantes.- dijo algo aburrido el hombre.- Te propongo un trato, yo dejo en paz a tu preciosa Hinata, a Naruto, Karito y Gaara a cambio de algo. Ya le propuse algo a Minato y sólo me faltas tú ya que… lamentablemente Rasa y Asuma están en el cielo.

-Porque tú los mandaste allí maldito!

-Ah ah! Hiashi! No apuntes con el dedo sin pruebas!- le advirtió Orochimaru.

-Bueno ¿Qué quieres?

Orochimaru dejó su vaso de sake y miró fijo a Hiashi.

-Te quiero a ti!- Hiashi lo miró perplejo.- Voy a poner una productora de televisión en Otogakure. Quiero que viajes conmigo allá, ya que… debo reconocerlo, tienes algo de talento en esa porquería de trabajo que haces.

Hiashi rompió en carcajadas, definitivamente le estaba tomando el pelo, no podía creerlo.

-Tú me estás ofreciendo trabajo Orochimaru? ¿Qué me quieres ver la cara?!- no soportaba el que se burlara de él, esto era algo serio y él como si todo fuese un horrible y espantoso juego.

-No Hiashi, no te lo estoy ofreciendo, te lo estoy exigiendo.- Hiashi paró de reír.- Te vas conmigo a Otogakure. Así que, tú dime, ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Te volviste loco Orochimaru?, no puedo irme así como así, Hinata aún no termina el Instituto, tendría que buscarle un colegio a Hanabi, hablar con mi esposa y…

-No no no, Hiashi, parece que no me estás entendiendo. Tú te vas solo a Otogakure.- Hiashi miró con sorpresa al hombre.- Tu familia se queda aquí, en Konoha.

000

Después de haber hablado con Choji y tranquilizado un poco, Karito había pasado por su casa más que nada para cambiarse el uniforme para ir a ver a Sora y ponerla en su lugar. Cuando la castaña se disponía a irse se encontró con cierta rubia.

-Oh! Karito, hola!- saludó nerviosa Shiho.

-Shiho, que hay!- saludó algo confundida la muchacha.- Pasa algo?

-Sí, quiero hablar contigo, tienes un minuto?- la castaña la hizo pasar y le ofreció una taza de té, Shiho decidió ir al grano y contarle a Karito lo mismo que le había contado a Temari, lo de la beca a Kumogakure.

-¿Shikamaru sabe?- le preguntó la castaña.

-No, aún no se lo he dicho, solo a ti, a Karin y a Temari, nadie más lo sabe.- dijo apenada la muchacha.

-¿Cuándo partirías en caso de que te decidas a ir?

-Pronto.- dijo la muchacha.- Karin me reclama y está furiosa conmigo porque me dice que lo estoy usando como escape.

-¿Y es así?- Shiho miró a Karito.- ¿Estás escapando de Shikamaru?

-No, no Karito, no estoy escapando de él. La razón de mi indecisión es justamente él! Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Temari, parte de mi quiere irse porque es lo que siempre he soñado, pero…

-Parte de ti quiere quedarse porque se aferra a que talvez cuando menos lo pienses se te de alguna oportunidad con él.- completó Karito la frase. Shiho se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.- *sigh* que complicado!

-Lo sé! Soy una tonta! Yo sé que él ama a Temari y lo más probable es que se termine casando con ella, formando una familia y yo… aquí… esperando algo que jamás pasará.

-Bueno, así somos los humanos, vivimos de sueños y metas que a veces parecen imposibles, pero siempre damos lo máximo por cumplirlas.- reflexiónó la castaña.

-En todo caso, yo ya me decidí.- le dijo la muchacha a la castaña.- Me voy a Kumogakure y no me importa lo que piensen, si Karin quiere creer que es porque me quiero escapar de Shikamaru allá ella, yo se que… yo se que…

-Que en el fondo es verdad, eso?- Karito la miró empáticamente.

-Creo que es la mejor forma de olvidarme de él, estar lejos.- de los ojos de Shiho salieron unas lágrimas que no pudo contener.- pero bueno! Hay que ver las cosas positivas, uno nunca sabe, en una de esas encuentro al hombre de mi vida allá en Kumo!

Karito guardó silencio, sinceramente ella siempre sospechó que a Shiho le gustaba Shikamaru, claro que jamás creyó que de verdad… lo amara, casi tanto como ella a él, claro que ella siempre lo manifestó de una manera distinta.

-Que suerte tienes Karito.- dijo de repente Shiho, ella la miró sin comprender.- Tú puedes amar todo lo que quieras a Shikamaru, pero sin tener la desgracia de sufrir como lo he hecho yo.

-Lo siento Shiho, de verdad, creo que nunca me percaté de lo que realmente sentías por él.

-Bueno ya no importa.- la chica se recompuso.- Yo, venía en realidad a pedirte perdón, perdón por haber sido tan resilente contigo. Siempre estuve celosa de ti, de tu cercanía con Shikamaru y… más que nada de la forma en que lo amas. Cuidalo Karito! Por favor no lo vuelvas a abandonar, él sufrió mucho cuando estuvieron separados, por favor te lo pido, no lo abandones nunca!

Karito alzó el meñique indicándole a Shiho a que hiciese lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, se mande el cagazo que se mande, yo siempre lo apoyaré, siempre. Te lo prometo!- Karito y Shiho cerraron la promesa entrelazando sus dedos meñiques.

000

Temari había llegado a su departamento desde el instituto y al ir a saludar a Gaara a su cuarto se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Benjiro, quién estaba junto a Gaara y Matsuri viendo películas. Ellos la invitaron a que se les uniera y ella a regañadientes aceptó, no supo por qué en realidad si era tan fácil como virarse e irse a tomar una siesta a su pieza, pero el que Benjiro estuviera aquí no le gustaba mucho, además que aún seguía enfadada con él, por el escandalo de la cena. Se recostó en la cama de Gaara y el sueño la venció. Talvez era la presencia de Benjiro, el sentimiento de culpa o talvez todo lo que había acontecido en tan poco tiempo que la llevaron a tener una pesadilla.

 _Bailaba en Will of Fire junto a Benjiro y él se acercó a ella, le tomó las manos y se lo dijo…_

 _-Temari, yo te amo de verdad! No te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos?_

 _Temari comenzó a recordar todos aquellos momentos vividos con Benjiro, las salidas a tomar helado, al cine, o simplemente a pasear, los bailes en Will of Fire, todos esos momentos lindos que pasaron juntos. Incluso hasta el beso que se dieron que a pesar de que fue una maldita apuesta marcó un antes y un después._

 _Nuevamente su mente volvió a Will of Fire, pero esta vez no bailaba con Benjiro, sino con el amor de su vida, Shikamaru Nara. Él simplemente le sonrió de lado y la miró fijo a los ojos._

 _-La primera vez que te vi comenzó todo._

 _Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, el como Fumiko lo abrazaba en el aeropuerto y como el chico, como pudo, miró a Temari para por primera vez tener contacto visual con ella. Ese simple saludo, ese cruce de miradas, ahí comenzó todo…_

 _-…y desde ahí nunca más pude dejar de pensar en ti.- le dijo con esa tonta carita de enamorado._

 _Temari estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero de repente el ambiente de la discoteque cambió a uno más, acuatico? Temari estaba en el agua y vió la lancha, esa maldita y fatídica lancha, sus padres estaban en ella, preocupados porque ella se cayó._

 _-No…- Temari comenzó a nadar hacia ellos al ver a su padre mover su mano hacia la palanca.- NO PAPA! NO ENCIENDAS EL MOTOR! NO LO ENCIENDAS PAPA!_

 _Pero no la escuchó y al encender la lancha nuevamente aquella nube de fuego inundó el lugar y la empujo de vuelta al mar._

-Gasp!- Temari despertó abrupto, pero ni Gaara ni Matsuri se percataron, pero Benjiro sí.

-Temari, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo preocupado el muchacho.

Temari lo miró, y trató de volver a la realidad.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaba soñando.- trató de no darle la mayor importancia.

-Mejor, ve la película con nosotros.- la invitó Benjiro amablemente. Temari simplemente asintió agradecida, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Nuevamente se volvió a quedar dormida. Benjiro ya no prestaba atención a la película, su vista estaba puesta en Temari, en su bella durmiente. A los pocos minutos, a Matsuri le dio hambre y junto a Gaara fueron por unos bocadillos dejando solos a Benjiro y Temari, quién aún dormía profundamente. Benjiro se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Se veía tan hermosa y tan dulce durmiendo. El castaño sólo suspiró.

-*sigh* Nadie te va a querer tanto como yo Temari.- le dijo a la rubia.

Mientras Gaara y Matsuri se hacían un sándwich el timbre sonó. La castaña fue a abrir para encontrarse con Shikamaru.

-Hola Matsuri, que hay!- la saludó el muchacho. La chica le devolvió el saludo mientras Gaara se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina.- Hola Gaara, ¿está Temari?

-Sí, en mi habitación.- contestó automático el chico mientras Matsuri le hacía señas detrás de Shikamaru.- Ahh no espera! Yo te la llamo mejor!

-¿Por qué? ¿Está con alguien?- preguntó curioso el Nara.

-Sí…

-Ahh está con la chicas?

-No… está con Benjiro…- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo, mientras Matsuri se comía las uñas.

En la pieza de Gaara, Benjiro seguía acariciando el cabello de Temari, al verla así, plácidamente dormida, no pudo evitar el acercarse a su bello rostro y querer besarla por segunda vez en su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gaara. Benjiro se alejó de inmediato de Temari, pero su semblante pasó a uno de furia al cruzar su mirada con el Nara.

-Hola Benjiro!- Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos mirando al castaño. Temari… seguía z.

000

Minato había llegado al departamento preocupadísimo, Naruto lo estaba esperando y le preguntó como le fue con Orochimaru, ya que el rubio mayor le había hecho jurar que no lo siguiera y que lo esperara.

-Papá, ¿Qué paso? Te hizo algo?- preguntó preocupado el muchacho.

-Ese hombre está loco Naruto, es un psicopata.

-¿Te pidió dinero? Te amenazo?

-No, no me pidió dinero, peor que eso, ese infeliz quiere quedarse con Will of Fire.- dijo frustrado el hombre.

-Ha! Infeliz, como si se la fueras a dar.- se quejó el rubio menor.

-Me propuso un trato.- dijo Minato captando la atención de su hijo.- Me dijo que se olvidaba de la bóveda y los dejaría en paz a ti, a Hinata, a Karito y Gaara a cambio de Will of Fire.

-¿Qué?! Mandalo al diablo!

-Naruto, no es tan fácil. Además, tú sabes que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por tu seguridad, Will of Fire no vale más que tú. No lo vale.

-Está bien, oye, supiste lo de la tienda de mamá?- Naruto cambió el tema.

-No, qué pasó?- Minato no tenía idea.

-Parece que un chistosito lanzó un cigarro y hubo un pequeño incendio, pero al menos algo de mercadería pudo rescatar, aunque está un poco apenada.

-No tenía idea! La llamaré.- Minato sacó su celular.

-¿Cómo que la llamaré?! Anda a verla idiota!- Naruto casi que empujó a su padre.- Así te distraes un poco.

-*sigh* Gracias hijo.

-De nada viejo ;)

000

Después del percance con Benjiro y casi una pelea con Temari, Shikamaru decidió pasar la página e invitar a su chica a bailar. Ella le propuso invitar a Karito y a Lee ya que hacía rato que no salía con la castaña. Nada más al llegar a la discoteque y apoderarse de la barra, el Nara y Benjiro, quién estaba en la cabina del Dj, prácticamente se mataban con la mirada. Temari, que había estado platicando con Karito y Lee miró a su chico.

-¿Pasa algo amor?- le preguntó curiosa, ya que lo veía distraído.

-No nada, ¿Quieres algo?- le dijo mirándola.

-Sí, comprame un agua mineral, voy al baño y vuelvo altiro.- en eso la chica se fue derechito a los sanitarios, mientras el Nara volvía a mirar fijo a Benjiro.

 _"Te acercas a mi novia y te mato infeliz"_ le transmitía Shikamaru mentalmente.

 _"No me rendiré, Nara, te juro que no me rendiré!"_ pensaba Benjiro mirándolo con furia.

000

Fumiko, Tsubasa y Sora habían decidido ir a relajarse a Will of Fire, y mientras se arreglaban en el baño cierta rubia hacía su aparición. Fumiko y Temari cruzaron miradas y la rubia simplemente la ignoró mientras se maquillaba.

-No te maquilles tanto linda, si te ves regia.- dijo burlona la Uchiha mirándola con furia.

-¿Se te perdió algo Fumiko?- preguntó Temari sin interés.

-Sí, se me perdió algo, pero creo que lo encontré…

Temari se dio media vuelta para ver fijamente a Fumiko, en ese baño ardería Troya…

000

Las miradas entre Shikamaru y Benjiro no hacían más que provocar unas ganas enormes por matar al otro, pero Benjiro decidió ser más astuto, por lo que tomó el micrófono para anunciar la siguiente canción.

-Muy bien chicos, a todos los hombres que han sido abandonados por sus novias! Aquí viene un tema directo para ellos "Where do you go?"- Expresó Benjiro y miró burlón al Nara. Shikamaru quería literalmente matarlo, era obvia la indirecta y cuando el castaño se encogió de hombros, Shikamaru fue directo hacia él. Cuando llegó a la cabina, el castaño lo saludo como si nada.- Shikamaru! Como estamos? Para adónde se te arrancó Temari ahora?

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo porque la puedes empezar a pasar mal Benjiro, te lo advierto.- él sabía perfectamente que su comportamiento era completamente irracional y sin sentido, pero no podía evitarlo, detestaba a ese imbécil!

-Perdona, es una lastima, oye quieres bailar algo?- Benjiro comenzó a sacudir el esqueleto.- Un poquito de tecno?

-Eres un completo imbécil- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua Shikamaru, ya hace rato que le quería decir eso!

-Si, puede que yo sea un imbécil pero por lo menos yo ya me di cuenta del tipo de mujer que es Sabaku no Temari.

Shikamaru lo agarró de la chaqueta, otra vez…

-Te dije que no te iba a permitir que volvieras a insultar a Temari.- lo amenazó el pelinegro.

-Sueltame Shikamaru!- le advirtió el castaño.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de mandarle un buen puñetazo lleno de chakra y destrozarle la cara, pero al parecer, aun le quedaban neuronas que no estaban dominadas por la testosterona. Aunque… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mandara todo al diablo y la última neurona racional que le quedara sucumbiera ante el suculento estímulo de partirle la cara a ese infeliz. Y Benjiro se lo estaba ganando.

000

-Ay Temari no me mires como si me quisieras matar, te estoy dando un cumplido, te ves regia.- dijo Fumiko tratando de "no provocarla".- Parece que te está haciendo bien tu noviazgo con Shikamaru. La verdad es que hasta casi, pero casi me olvido de como llegaste a Konoha, con esa cara de niñita buena que no rompe un huevo.

-Que poco observadora eres entonces Fumiko, porque yo jamás en toda mi vida he sido una niñita buena que no quiebra huevos.- dijo Temari lo más "diplomática" que podía.- Y muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, pero viniendo de ti, no tienen ningún valor.

-Oye.- Fumiko se le acercó- ¿Viniste con él?

-¿Con quién?- Temari se cruzó de brazos provocándola.

-No te hagas la tonta, con Shikamaru, con quien más.- la venita de Fumiko estaba a punto de explotar.

-Talvez, permiso.- Temari hizo ademán de irse, pero Sora y Tsubasa le bloquearon la puerta. Temari solo sonrió.- Chicas, les recomiendo que se aparten a menos que quieran ver sangre correr.

-Uyyy que miedo Temari! Mira como nos haces temblar.- se burló Fumiko. Temari dejó su cartera a un lado y comenzó a tronarse los dedos.

-Que conste, que se los adverti, chicas…

000

Shikamaru seguía contando hasta 100 para no caer en la tentación de golpear a Benjiro.

-Shikamaru, relájate, anda a la barra y comprate unos buenos Whiskys!- se burló Benjiro.

-Cierra la boca!- le alzó un poco la voz el pelinegro sin soltarlo de su agarre.

-Ay se me olvidaba que a Temari no le gusta ver a su bebito llorón borracho.

-Cortala con la ironía o te va a ir muy mal ¿me escuchaste?- Shikamaru ya estaba que alzaba el puño.

-Bueno si estás tan enojado, entonces pégame!

-¿A sí?

-Si! Pégame a ver si te atreves Nara!

Shikamaru guardó silencio, trataba de controlarse, de veras que trataba.

-¿Qué? ¿No te atreves? Cobarde! Eso es lo que eres Nara! Un puto cobarde que se esconde en la falda de su zo-

PAF!

Shikamaru no pudo aguantarse más y le propinó un puñetazo que lo mandó fuera de la cabina directo hacia el piso. Y hubiese seguido pegándole de no ser por Lee que lo detuvo.

-Shikamaru basta! Detente!- Lee lo tenía sostenido de la cintura.

Benjiro con el labio ensangrentado se puso de pie y miró desafiante al chico de coleta.

-Eso es todo?!- Benjiro abrió los brazos como invitándolo a que siguiera.- ¿Qué pasa, Nara? Creí que querías sacarme la cresta! Vamos! Ven!

Shikamaru simplemente negó con la cabeza y lo miró con lástima.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo mal que lo estás pasando Benjiro.- le dijo tranquilamente el Nara, soltándose del agarre de Lee y bajándose de la pista de baile, dejando a un furioso Benjiro.

000

-Por Kami, Temari, ¿te vas a poner a golpear a mis amigas sin siquiera presentartelas? Te pasaste de ordinaria.- se burló Fumiko cuando vió a Temari lista para la acción. Temari la miró de reojo.- Bueno ya conoces a Tsubasa, no creo que te la tenga que presentar y la pelirroja regia que ves ahí es mi amiga Sora, la novia de Choji.

-Ex.- dijo Sora cínicamente.- el muy maldito me engañó con una extranjera, que coincidencia ¿no?

-Hmp, parece que se está poniendo de moda que los "niños buenos" se metan con extranjeras.- dijo burlona Fumiko, luego miró a Temari.- ¿O será que a ustedes les gusta ese tipo de hombres?

-Les voy a dar a ustedes dos.- Temari se dirigió a Sora y Tsubasa.- 10 segundos para que se aparten de la puerta sino se atendrán a las consecuencias. 10… 9…

Sora tuvo que admitir que le dio algo de miedo así que empujó a Tsubasa, quién la miró extrañada.

-Oye yo no sé pelear, así que dale su merecido!- se defendió la pelirroja. Tsubasa miró a Fumiko.

\- Cuando quieres algo bien hecho, lo tienes que hacer tú mismo.- dijo Fumiko mientras dejaba su cartera a un lado al igual que lo había hecho Temari.

-3… 2… 1!- Temari se volteó hacia Fumiko dispuesta a enfrentarla, pero alguien les llamó la atención desde la ventana.

-Oigan! Quién las nombró dueñas del baño?- Karito había entrado por la ventana y con cara de urgencia.- Disculpenme!

Karito se metió a un cubículo y después de un minuto salió, se acercó hacia los lavabos, se aseó y miró al grupo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

-Sí, que le acabas de salvar la vida a Fumiko y compañía.- dijo secamente Temari mientras tomaba su cartera y miraba al dúo.- Apartense!

Sora se apartó de inmediato al igual que Tsubasa y Temari simplemente cruzó la puerta.

La mirada furiosa de Fumiko pasó desde la puerta hacia Karito.

-Tú no te aburres de meterte dónde no te llaman, Sarutobi?- le dijo Fumiko mirándola fúrica.

-Supongo que me dieron ganas de ir al baño en el momento inadecuado.- dijo la chica despreocupada con su pose típica.

Fumiko se acercó a ella amenazadoramente quedando frente a frente.

-Te vuelves a meter en mi camino Sarutobi y lo vas a lamentar!- le espetó casi a un centímetro de su cara. Karito sólo la miró aburrida mientras la pelinegra tomaba su cartera.- Vamos chicas!

Fumiko cruzó la puerta, seguida de Tsubasa, quién cruzó una fugaz mirada con Karito antes de salir, y cuando Sora iba a seguir a sus amigas…

-Sora!- la llamó Karito.- Espera un momento, quiero hablar contigo.

La idol la miró curiosa, pero de inmediato dedujo el por qué.

-Mira, si vienes a defender a tu amiguito Choji, pierdes tu tiempo.- le dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.- Al igual que tu otro amiguito, él me engañó con otra, así que tengo todo el derecho a estar furiosa con él y a hacerle la vida imposible por traidor!

Karito apretó el puño, tenía unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara.

-¿Y tú eres una blanca paloma, Sora?- le preguntó la muchacha astutamente.

-Osea, yo adoro a Choji, bueno… lo adoraba porque después de esto el maldito infiel acaba de pasar a mi lista ne- pero Sora casi se hizo cuando Karito golpeó el muro al lado de ella haciendo un hoyo.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima y escúchame con atención.- espetó Karito mirándola con furia. Sora tragó saliva.- Vas a decirle a Choji lo que pasó entre tú y Kankuro en Iwa y además de su revolconcito en tu hotel el domingo pasado. Si no lo haces antes de que vuelva de Iwa, se lo diré yo.

A Sora se le desfiguró literalmente la cara. ¿Cómo mierda sabía?!

-Todo se sabe en Konoha, Sora. Deberías saberlo.- le dijo la castaña como adivinándole el pensamiento.- Así que cortala con tu papel de víctima, porque aquí la traidora es otra.

-De todas formas me traicionó.- se defendió Sora.

-Y tú a él, y más de una vez y lo peor de todo… que no veo una pizca de remordimiento por lo que le hiciste. Te escudas en tu papel de víctima traicionada para minimizar lo que tú le hiciste a él mucho antes!- Karito quedó frente a frente a Sora.- Te voy a decir una sola cosa y espero que tanto Fumiko como tú se lo metan en la cabeza. Se atreven a tocarle un solo pelo a Choji o a Shikamaru y no respondo de mi.

Sora tuvo que admitir que jamás en la vida había visto a Karito furiosa y tal cual se lo había dicho Fumiko en una ocasión, la condenada daba miedo.

-Buenas noches, Sora.- Karito se despidió y salió por la puerta, dejando a una aterrada Sora.

 _"Estorbo de mierda! Ahora que voy a hacer?"_

000

-Shikamaru Nara! ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?!- le regañó Temari por su pelea con Benjiro. Ya que los guardias le habían advertido que una más y los echaban.

-Ese idiota me anda buscando desde hace mucho rato, Temari.- se defendió el Nara molesto.

-¿Qué tienes, 5 años?! Como puedes permitir que te provoque? Eres un adulto Shikamaru! Y no me digas que estás celoso, porque ya sería el colmo!

-Te insultó Temari.- Shikamaru miró serio a su mujer.- Y discúlpame, pero yo no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie insulte a mi mujer!

Okay… se regañó a si misma por siquiera excitarse por verlo así de macho dominante y protector.

 _Inner Temari: YA ESPABILA! PAF!_

-Ya… olvidemos esto.- Temari quiso cambiar el tema y tomó el rostro de su hombre para besarlo. _"Soy una caliente de mierda! No puedo aguantarme! Me encanta este vago de mierda!"_ pensó la rubia mientras se devoraba los labios de su hombre. Shikamaru le comenzó a acariciar las piernas, por lo que esa fue la señal para que Temari parara sino los creía capaces de hacer el amor allí mismo.

-Oye.- Shikamaru le llamó la atención a su rubia.- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en el baño?

-Hmp, ¿Adivina con quién me encontré en el baño?- le dijo Temari con cara de fastidio. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.- Con Fumiko

-¿Qué? ¿Está aquí?!- expresó Shikamaru sin poder creerlo. Temari asintió.- Bien, hora de huir!

Temari lo miró incrédula mientras Shikamaru le sonreía cómplicemente, ella soltó una risita y se acordó de cierto par.

-¿piensas abandonar a Lee y Karito?- preguntó divertida la chica.

-Yo diría que ellos nos abandonaron hace rato.- Shikamaru apuntó a la pista de baile dónde Lee y Karito se besaban como si no hubiese mañana. El Nara ni siquiera la dejó reaccionar y la tomó de la mano para huir del lugar.

Una vez que se subieron al auto del Nara y el chico comenzó a avanzar, un auto negro los interceptó.

-Oi! Ten más cuidado!- Tanto Shikamaru como Temari se bajaron del auto y al ver al conductor del otro auto les dio nauseas a ambos.

-Uy perdón perdón! No los vi!- Fumiko se bajó de inmediato.- Hola mi amor, te ves guapo hoy!

La pareja miró a la pelinegra con cara de fastidio total.

-¿Y como lo están pasando?- preguntó traviesa la Uchiha.

-Regio, ¿por qué no te vas a acostar Fumiko?- le espetó Shikamaru con tono molesto ya estaba harto tanto de ella como de Benjiro.

-Oh! Temari que tienes ahí?- Fumiko le apuntó su chaqueta y cuando la rubia iba a mirar, Fumiko le levantó el mentón en son de burla.- Hup! :P

Fumiko le dio la espalda y la paciencia y diplomacia de Temari se fueron a la mierda.

 _"Estas muerta Uchiha!"_ Temari se iba a abalanzar sobre ella, pero Shikamaru la tuvo que detener.

-Sueltame Shikamaru!- dijo la chica con un tono tan furioso que de verdad casi el Nara la suelta, pero no lo iba a permitir.

-Temari por favor! No nos dejemos procovar por estos imbéciles, por favor.- Trató de hacerla reaccionar el Nara. Temari tuvo que contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

-última que le paso Nara, ya a la próxima, no la cuenta!- Temari se devolvió furiosa al auto mientras Shikamaru miraba reprobatoriamente a Fumiko, quién se devolvía también a su auto.

-Oye Fumiko.- le advirtió Tsubasa.- Yo que tú la cortaría de provocar a Temari. No te vaya a salir el tiro por la culata, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Mira Tsubasa que tú le tengas miedo a Karito es tú problema, pero yo… no le tengo miedo ni a ella ni a Sabaku no Temari- dijo molesta la Uchiha mientras encendía el motor y se iba de la discoteque junto a sus amigas.

000

Temari al día siguiente se despertó con unos rayitos de sol que se colaron por su ventana y al resfregarse los ojos vió una silueta casi de fantasma cerca de su cama.

-Gasp!- Temari se asustó de muerte.

-Temari soy yo!- Shiho se puso de pie.

-¿Shiho? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

-Tu hermano Gaara me dejó entrar, lo siento debí esperar en el living.- dijo apenada la chica.

-Descuida, es solo que me sorprendí. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Le pasó algo a Shikamaru?- Temari comenzó a levantarse.

-No no, yo solo… vine a despedirme.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso…?

-Sí Temari, me voy a Kumogakure.

000

Minato había llegado temprano a su oficina y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?- allí estaba él, Orochimaru, sentado en su asiento.

-¿Qué crees tú?- le contestó divertido el hombre.

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto, no me contestes con otra pregunta.- Minato disimuladamente se palpó los bolsillos, al menos tenía su pistola para defenderse.

-Vine a conocer lo que va a ser mío.- Orochimaru se levantó y comenzó a mirar su futura oficina.

-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices, yo aún no he decidido nada.- le dijo Minato seriamente a Orochimaru.- Se supone que las propuestas son para pensarlas ¿no?

-Sí, aunque si yo estuviera en tu lugar, creo que la seguridad de mi hijo, su novia y sus amigos sería más importante que un cochino edificio.- expresó Orochimaru lógicamente.- Yo creo que con 20 millones estamos bien, claro que… vas a tener que bajar un poco tu nivel de vida, estás muy acostumbrado a los lujos, talvez Naruto se tenga que poner a trabajar para pagar la universidad y por supuesto que tú vas a tener que poner algún negocio pequeño para mantener a Kushina y ayudarla.

-Ya veo, con que eso pretendes, quieres hundirme poco a poco. Digno estilo tuyo.

-Huhuhu.- Orochimaru se acercó a él para quedar mirándose de frente.- ¿Cuándo?

-¿Cuándo que?

-¿Cuándo vamos a gestionar la venta de la discoteque, Minato? Además, con lo que le pasó a la pobre tienda de Kushina, yo mejor me apuro.

Minato se enfureció alzó su pistola y apuntó a Orochimaru.

-Hijo de puta! Fuiste tú!- Minato lo miró con furia.

-Calma Minato, me encargue de que fuese en la madrugada para que no le pasara nada a tu preciosa mujer. Así que agradécemelo.- expresó calmado el pelinegro.

-No te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, acabaré contigo aquí y ahora.- Minato iba a dispararle, pero sintió algo helado en su sien.

-Baje el arma Minato-san, no queremos estropear la futura oficina de Orochimaru-sama con sangre.- dijo Kabuto apuntándole.

-Hmm, te podría decir lo mismo, Kabuto.- ahora Kabuto sintió algo helado en la sien y miró de reojo, molesto, a Kakashi.

-Huhuhu, ya vamos, ¿qué somos? Unos incivilizados?- trató de bajar los humos el pelinegro, luego miró a Minato.- Baja el arma Minato, creeme que no te conviene hacer ninguna estupidez, menos ahora.

Minato bajó el arma, al igual que Kabuto y Kakashi.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de que me retire.- Orochimaru le hizo una seña a Kabuto para que se le acercara.- Que estén bien, estaremos en contacto.

En ese instante ambos hombres desaparecieron por la puerta. Minato se sentó en su silla frustrado.

-¿Me perdí de algo, Minato?- preguntó Kakashi sentándose frente a él.

-Ni que lo digas Kakashi, ni que lo digas…- dijo el hombre sobándose las sienes.

-Lástima, yo también te traigo noticias, pero no te van a gustar.- dijo el peliplateado apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Minato lo miró desesperanzado.

-No me digas que escapó.

Kakashi le pasó una foto, Minato la tomó para ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo azul y una rosa de papel flotando en el agua.

-Maldición!- Minato tiró la fotografía.

-Cuando llegué a Kirigakure en el lugar acordado la encontré así, llevaba por lo menos unas 24 horas muerta.

-Esto se va a poner feo Kakashi, muy feo…- dijo Minato mientras comenzaba a contarle a Kakashi todo lo ocurrido mientras él se encontraba fuera.

000

-Oye Fumiko.- Tsubasa se secaba el cabello mientras salía de la piscina temperada de la Uchiha.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Sabaku no Temari? Porque tus actitudes me hacen pensar que algo tienes maquinado en esa cabecita tuya.

-Mi cabecita maquina muchas cosas amiga, pero hay una idea que me está rondando harto por la mente.- dijo divertida la pelinegra.

-¿y que sería?- preguntó curiosa Sora.- Primero la intentaste ahogar, luego la acorralamos en el baño de Will of Fire, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

-Ay Sora, me haces ver como si de verdad fuera una psicópata!- se quejó Fumiko.

-Es que te estás comportando como tal.- dijo Tsubasa ya mirándola más serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tsubasa?!- Fumiko miró igual de seria a su amiga.

-Mira, si algo aprendí de mi obsesión que tuve con Lee, es a dejar ir las cosas, si es verdad, me apesta verlo con Karito, y saber que más encima se van a casar me apesta aún más, pero sabes que… hay que superar las cosas.- le dijo Tsubasa a su amiga.- Yo no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida persiguiendo a un hombre que jamás me va a mirar! No vale la pena Fumiko! Lee ama a Karito y yo no puedo hacer ya nada más. Y tú, deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Mi situación es muy diferente a la tuya Tsubasa! Shikamaru era mío y me lo arrebataron!

-Bueno dejalo ir! Para que te quiebras la cabeza maquinando planes para fastidiar a Temari o a Shikamaru? Superalo Fumiko! Ya hace cuanto que terminaron? Septiembre? 4 meses amiga! Y perdóname, pero Shikamaru no tiene ninguna intención de volver contigo, está igual que Lee, enamorado hasta las patas de su novia.- Tsubasa se recostó en la banquita.- Yo tengo varios amigos que se babean por ti, Fumiko. Así que estar sola no es nada más que decisión tuya.

-No me interesan tus amigos, Tsubasa! Lo que yo quiero es a Shikamaru!

-Bueno, después no te quejes de quedarte sola, Fumiko, con permiso!- Tsubasa se levantó de la banca y fue al baño a cambiarse.

Fumiko miró a Sora, quién salía de la piscina y se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿y a esta que le dio?- preguntó confundida Fumiko.

-No sé, pero yo diría que de nosotras Tsubasa es la que más ha cambiado.- dijo la pelirroja.- Sin ofender amiga, pero ella siempre fue la más bruja de las tres y mírala ahora.

-Parece que le hizo mal la pelea que tuvo con Sarutobi. En una de esas le afectó alguna parte del cerebro.- se quejó Fumiko.

-Ay ni me hables de esa mocosa.- se quejó Sora mirando a su amiga.- Sabes que la maldita me vino a amenazar a mi!

-¿Qué pasó?!- Fumiko sintió curiosidad.

-La desgraciada sabe todo Fumiko, absolutamente todo! Me dijo que si no le cuento toda la verdad a Choji ella lo hará.

-*sigh* siempre Sarutobi.- Fumiko dirigió su mirada hacia su puño.- Sabes que, creo que ya viene siendo hora de saldar cuentas con ella. Si me voy a enfocar en Temari, primero me tengo que deshacer del estorbo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Sora miró a Fumiko y casi se hizo cuando ésta le devolvió la mirada con los ojos rojos. Ella no lo había presenciado por haberse ido antes, pero definitivamente presenciar el famoso Sharingan si que era horriblemente espeluznante y más aún viniendo de Fumiko.

-Ya verás amiga, ya verás…

000

Temari y Shiho habían conversado gran parte de la mañana, la rubia de Konoha más que nada le encargó a Shikamaru y que lo cuidase.

-Temari.- la llamó la chica mientras paraba un taxi.- No permitas que nada ni nadie los separe, tú y Shikamaru se aman lo sé. Ustedes se necesitan el uno al otro.

Temari abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás creyó que Shiho le diría algo así.

-Descuida, no lo permitiré. Ese hombre no se deshará de mí tan fácilmente ;)- bromeó la rubia de Suna ganándose una sonrisa de Shiho. Después de despedirse de ella, fue de vuelta a su departamento cuando vió a cierto castaño apoyado en la pared.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?- le preguntó molesta la rubia.

-Vine a decirte que no quiero verte más! Eso!- le espetó el castaño molesto.

-Ha! Como que ya hace rato que no nos vemos Benjiro.- apeló a la lógica Temari.- y la otra vez con suerte te saludé ya que estaba muerta de sueño.

-Bueno, entonces controla a tu noviecito, ayer casi me mata en la caseta.

-Ay pobrecito! ¿Por qué habrá sido? ¿Sabes tú?- ironizó la rubia.

-Porque es un imbécil por eso.

-No te hagas el santo Benjiro, tú lo provocaste! Y de seguro harta mierda tienes que haberle dicho para que te golpeara!- Temari comenzó a alzar la voz.

-Ella la mamá gallina, que defiende con garras y pico a su bebito llorón!

SLAP!

Temari le dio una buena cachetada.

-No vuelvas a insultar a Shikamaru me oíste? O te las vas a ver conmigo Benjiro!

-Ustedes dos son igualitos, les encanta automentirse!- le dijo el muchacho sobándose la mejilla.- En especial tú!

Temari lo miró perpleja.

-Tú estas enamorada de mi Temari.- expresó Benjiro.- Talvez no con la misma intensidad que con él, pero me quieres, eso lo sé!

-Que- Temari no pudo ni responder ya que Benjiro la abordó y le plantó un posesivo y apasionado beso. Temari lo empujó y nuevamente le dio otra bofetada.

-Idiota!- Temari lo pasó de largo sin siquiera despedirse de él. Benjiro solamente sonrió para sí.

-Wow! Debería aplaudirte por eso, estuvo genial.- dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fumiko?- Benjiro se volteó a verla.

-Pasaba por aquí.- se hizo la inocente y Benjiro la miró sin creerle.- Ok no! Iba hacia otro lado, pero… sin querer, vi una escena bastante comprometedora para Temari, sólo eso! Adios! Que estes bien!

Fumiko siguió su camino y Benjiro simplemente tomó su moto y se fue del lugar.

000

Ino estaba con Sai viendo una película cuando el muchacho simplemente lanzó algo al aire.

-Ino.- la muchacha le prestó atención.- ¿Por qué seré así?

La chica no comprendió la pregunta.

-¿Así como?

-Así… tan raro… tan insensible.- reflexionó el muchacho.

-Yo no diría que eres insensible, más bien eres directo. Dices las cosas tal cual las piensas.- dijo la rubia acariciando su cabeza.

-Sí, pero me ha traído hartos problemas, en especial con la gente, me cuesta mucho ponerme en el lugar de los otros.

-Bueno, para eso uno busca una pareja para complementarse.- dijo alegre la chica. Sai se levantó para mirarla.- Me encanta como eres Sai, si es verdad que a veces dices cosas "desubicadas", pero… nadie es perfecto, hasta yo digo tonterías a veces.

Sai guardó silencio y desvió la mirada pensativo. Ino le tomó el mentón para que la mirase.

-Sai, yo te amo.- Sai la miró asombrado mientras que Ino se sonrojó.

-¿Tan rápido?- le dio un poco de risa.

-Sí! Así soy yo! Apasionada!- dijo la muchacha nerviosa, pero inflando el pecho. Sai no pudo evitar mirárselo

-Me encantan tus tetas, son grandes y redonditas.- dijo el muchacho sonriéndole. Ino se puso más roja aún y casi muere cuando Sai sin permiso se las comenzó a amasar.- Hmm, vaya… son blanditas.

-Sa…Sai…

-Hm? No te gusta?- Sai dejó de amasárselas.

-No… es… solo que…

-Oh! ¿Me "desubiqué" de nuevo, verdad?- Sai apartó las manos de Ino.- Lo siento…

-Descuida, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, vayamos lentito.- Ino tenía que admitir que se había quedado con unas ganas enormes. Sai le sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a ella para comenzar a besarla.

Que lentito ni que nada! A la mitad del beso tanto Ino como Sai comenzaron a calentarse y el muchacho la guió hacia su habitación. Apenas entraron, Sai acorraló a Ino en la pared mientras la besaba como si no hubiese mañana. Sus lenguas danzaban mientras las manos del muchacho descendían desde la cintura de la rubia hacia su trasero, él cual pellizcó sin ningún tapujo provocando un gemido en Ino junto con un saltito. El pelinegro acarició sus piernas y con la mano derecha levantó la pierna izquierda de Ino para apegarla más a él provocando que sus intimidades quedasen juntitas. Ino se excitó más aún al sentir en su entrepierna la enorme erección de Sai. Siguieron avanzando hacia el otro extremo de la pieza mientras el chico se sacaba su chaqueta sin parar de besar a Ino. Cuando se deshizo de la prenda siguió manoseándole el trasero.

-Me encanta tu trasero.- le dijo separandose un poco de ella.- es blandito!

-Ay Callate y sigue besándome!- Ino lo agarró de la cabeza y hundió literalmente sus labios en los de él. Ino inmediatamente se sacó su blusa para quedar con sujetador y Sai le miró los senos relamiéndose los labios, Ino lo miró intensamente.- Sacamelo!

Sai obedeció y mientras seguía devorando su boca desabrochó su sujetador y lo mandó lejos. Comenzó a atacar el cuello de la chica y a descender hasta llegar a sus pechos que comenzó a lamer y succionar.

-Ay Sai! Que rico!- Ino jamás había sentido algo así, el placer que sentía era indescriptible.

-Hmm, saben rico!- Sai siguió lamiendoselas, provocando más gemidos en Ino.- Ino…

-Dime…

-Me gusta como gimes, sigue! me excita.- le dijo el chico subiendo hacia su rostro y mirándola.

-Hazme gemir entonces!- Ino se sacó la falda y se volteó para restregar su trasero en la entrepierna de Sai, quien de inmediato la aprisionó contra la pared y comenzó a devorar su cuello.

-Ahh! – Ino dio un gritito cuando Sai le mordió el cuello.

-Ino…

-Sí…?

-Me tienes endemoniadamente caliente, lo tengo duro y enorme, te quiero follar!- Sai restregó su pene en el trasero de Ino y la chica sintió que desfallecía.

La muchacha se volteó para quedar frente a él.

-Vamos a la cama!- la chica se aferró a él con sus piernas y el pelinegro, agarrándola de las nalgas la llevó hacia su lecho de placer. Ino bajó las piernas antes de que Sai hiciese algún movimiento y los volteó para sentar a Sai en el borde de la cama y la contemplara. Lo único que llevaba puesto era una tanga miniatura, que sinceramente… dejaba poco a la imaginación. La muchacha puso las rodillas a cada lado de Sai mientras el chico le agarraba bien firme el trasero y comenzaba a lamer sus enormes pechos.

-Ve a la cama Ino.- le dijo Sai ya descontrolado. La rubia le obedeció y comenzó a gatear hacia el medio de la cama dándole una vista esplendida del trasero a Sai, quién se levantó para sacarse el pantalón no sin antes darle una buena nalgada.

Ino se volteó mientras Sai, en puro boxer, gateaba hacia Ino, para colocarse encima de ella. Ino le miró su enorme paquete y se tuvo que morder los labios.

-Creeme que jamás lo había tenido tan enorme.- dijo el muchacho mirándola.

-Me encantas Sai!- Ino estaba al límite de la excitación, le encantaba que Sai fuese tan explícito! La excitaba mucho.- Hablame más! Dime cosas sucias!

-Hm? Sucias?

-Bueno… dime lo que ves! Analizame!- dijo la chica poniendose en pose sensual.

-A bueno… me encantaron tus tetas, son… enormes… sabrosas… y tus pezones erectos me fascinaron.- Ino sentía que se embarraba entera. Sai comenzó a tocarla.- Hm tu piel es tersa y suave, en especial la zona de tus piernas… hmm y tu cuello… huele rico!

Ino comenzó a gemir cuando Sai comenzó a lamerle el cuello y su mano descendió hacia la entrepierna de Ino.

-Hmm, estás mojada…- Sai le sacó la braguita a Ino y metió su dedo medio en aquella húmeda hendidura.- Oh rayos! Estás muy mojada!

El pelinegro exploró con su dedo toda la mojada cavidad de Ino, la rubia no podía estar más tensa, nadie jamás en la vida la había tocado así, jamás! Sai metió otro dedo y con ambos comenzó a estimularla sacándole uno que otro gemido, mientras iba más adentro se encontró con algo.

-Hm? Que es…?- Sai lo sintió con sus dedos, aquel pedazo de piel fina que impedía que siguiese avanzando, él símbolo de la pureza de Ino. Él miró a la rubia, quién se puso nerviosa.- ¿Ino tú…?

La chica sólo asintió algo avergonzada.

-Vaya… creí que tú y Sasuke…

-No. No pasó nada entre yo y Sasuke. Bueno una vez casi, pero… no me atreví.- Ino desvió la mirada un poco.- Espero que no te moleste Sai.

-Hm? ¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno… que yo sea… um…

-¿Virgen?

Ino asintió.

-Para nada! Más excitante aún ^^

-Sai, tú… ¿lo has hecho antes verdad?- En realidad no le apetecía saber con cuantas chicas se había metido antes, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Nope…

-¿No?! Pero… como sabes…- Ino lo miró sin poder creerlo.

-Oh bueno… empecé con el porno, pero después me dediqué a los libros.- explicó Sai tranquilo.- Me leí el Kama Sutra por lo menos unas cinco veces, y Karito tenía en su velador un libro muy interesante "La ciencia del Sexo", es bien explicativo. Te dice todo. Como por ejemplo…

Sai movió su dedo pulgar hacia aquel lugar femenino de placer.

-El famoso clítoris.- el chico comenzó a masajeárselo provocando un mar de sensaciones en la rubia, ya no aguantó más necesitaba que ese hombre la hiciera suya.

-Sai, hazme el amor maldita sea!- Ino le tomó la mano para que saliera de ella, lo único que quería era sentir ese enorme pene en su vagina. Sai se puso en posición.

-Ino, ¿duele un poco sabes?- Ino asintió lo sabía perfectamente, pero estaba dispuesta a todo!- Bien aquí voy, iré despacio.

Con delicadeza el pelinegro hundió su miembro en aquella viscosa y humeda cavidad femenina provocando un sinnumero de sensaciones en él.

-Oh rayos… se siente delicioso!- Sai comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente y cuando comenzó a ir más profundo Ino comenzó a sentir dolor.

-Ay!- Ino cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró a las sábanas, sintió como Sai se detuvo y la miró preocupado, Ino abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su preocupada mirada, pero lo instó a continuar.- Sigue Sai, sólo sigue!

Una vez que pasaron los minutos los pequeños gritos de dolor de Ino se fueron transformando en gemidos.

-¿Ya pasó?- le preguntó cauto el muchacho.

-Sí…- el tono de Ino ya era más de excitación que de dolor.- sigue penetrándome Sai! Quiero sentirte más adentro!

Sai comenzó a penetrarla más rápido e Ino sintió el placer más rico que jamás había sentido y sus gemidos no paraban de salir excitando más a Sai y provocándolo a que acelerara más. La muchacha se impulsó para voltear al pelinegro y ella quedar encima. Comenzó a cabalgarlo excitando a morir al muchacho.

-Ino… te ves exquisita haciendo eso…- le dijo el muchacho mientras sus manos ascendían a esos deliciosos senos que rebotaban con cada cabalgata para comenzar a amasarlos.

-Ahh… ohh… um… Sai…- Ino sentía que desfallecía, no podía creer que le estaba haciendo el amor a ese hombre.- Dame más duro!

Sai comenzó a penetrarla por abajo e Ino sintió que enloquecía. Y lo sintió… un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, sentía que se venía… su primer orgasmo provocado por una penetración, se irguió un poco y le advirtió a su compañero.

-Sai… ya… me… ven…go…- Sai la penetraba de tal forma que apenas podía hablar.

-Bien… vamos… juntos…- Sai la penetró dos veces más para sentir como la muchacha emitía un sonoro gemido de placer, sus paredes se contraían en su pene y llegaba al orgasmo. Sai al sentir esa deliciosa opresión de su miembro se vino de inmediato con un sonido un poco más gutural.

-Arghh… que rico…- expresó el chico una vez que se vació en ella. Ino trataba de recuperar el aire, estaba exhausta. Salió de él y se acurrucó a su lado. Sai la contempló entera.- Eres preciosa, Ino…

La muchacha lo miró completamente sonrojada y le sonrió coqueta.

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- le dijo divertida.

-Esplendido ^^- le dijo el muchacho sonriendo.- Ahora estoy ansioso por probar todas las posiciones del Kama Sutra ^^

La cara de Ino se puso más roja aún, vaya… en el lío en el que se metió…

 _Inner Ino: QUE LÍO NI QUE NADA! VAMOS POR LAS 64 POSICIONES DEL KAMA SUTRA!_

Sí… Ino también lo había leído… XD

 **Aww, mi lemon Ino Sai no podía faltar, hahahaha, bueno, Capi ultralargo, pero preámbulo para lo que se viene, acción, intriga, romance, y lemon XD**

 **La que quiera matar a Fumiko inserte su arma aquí _**

 **Lissa! No te preocupes, ya se viene SasuSaku, deja dejar el Shikatema listo y después SasuSaku I promise!**

 **Y a todos los que me leen, muchos besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	145. Capítulo 145: La despedida de Shiho

**Soy pésima para las despedidas al igual que Shiho, pero bueno ya todos sabíamos q este día llegaría, por otro lado cierto personaje intentará tentar a cierta pelinegra. Enjoy de chap!**

 **Capítulo 145: La despedida de Shiho.**

Naruto lloraba a mares, Shikamaru aún estaba molesto, pero al final lo había aceptado y Lee estaba más que apenado. Razón: la partida de Shiho, por supuesto que la chica les dijo el día anterior y temprano que se iba. Los reunió a los tres y les dio la noticia. Shikamaru y Naruto inmediatamente reclamaron, pero la chica firmemente les dijo que ya había tomado su decisión. Lee le reclamó que por qué no les dijo antes a lo que la chica les dijo que se había decidido hacía poco y por eso no había hecho la noticia oficial.

Ahora, Shiho se despedía de todos sus amigos y sus parejas que también habían venido a despedir a la rubia.

-Shiho! No te vayas! Buahh!- Naruto la abrazaba como lapa y no la quería soltar.

-Ay Naruto! Si no me voy para siempre, los vendré a visitar.- dijo maternalmente la chica.

-¿De veras? Snif.- Naruto se separó de ella, pero sin soltarla.

-De veras! ^^- expresó contenta la chica, luego se despidió de Hinata.- Oigan, no dejen que nadie se meta en su relación ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai…- Naruto se secó sus lagrimitas mientras abrazaba a su peliazul. Luego se dirigió hacia Lee y Karito a quienes también les dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuidense ok? Cuida a tu futura mujer Lee, ¿me oíste?- le dijo la chica autoritariamente.

-Lo haré, Shiho, te lo prometo.- dijo Lee algo apenado. Karito lo abrazó.

-Y… vendré al matrimonio así que… nos vemos en un mes mas!- expresó feliz la rubia luego se dirigió hacia su pareja favorita.- Y ustedes dos! Pasenla bien, siempre juntos y no se metan en líos por favor!

Karin tenía lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Suigetsu.

-y a ti.- se dirigió a Suigetsu.- Pobre de ti que le intentes poner el gorro a Karin de nuevo porque me devuelvo de Kumogakure a patearte el trasero!

-Hai hai…- dijo apenado el peliblanco.

-Ya no se pongan así, me pueden ir a ver y se quedan en mi departamento. Allá en Kumo está lleno de Heavy Metal!

-Que Heavy Metal ni que nada! Yo quiero ir a verte a ti y… hacer las cosas que te gustan!- chilló Karin.- ir con Suigetsu a dormirnos con tus obras, pasear por el lugar, pegarnos un pique al País de la Nieve, snif, esas cosas…

-Ven aquí!- Shiho abrazó a su amiga y a ambas las lágrimas les salieron a mares. Luego se separó de ella.- Bien, ya me voy.

En eso miró a la última persona que le faltaba por despedirse, quién había estado sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, pero de todas formas atento, aunque… aún no podía digerir que ella se fuera. Shiho cruzó su mirada con la de Shikamaru, quién solo la miró sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Shikamaru.- Shiho lo llamó.- Me puedes acompañar al taxi? Quiero despedirme de ti… a solas.

Shikamaru la miró algo sorprendido y simplemente asintió, se levantó del sofá y cogió las maletas de la muchacha. Finalmente Shiho les dio el último adiós a todos sus amigos.

Una vez abajo, y cuando ya las maletas estaban en el maletero del taxi, Shiho se acercó a Shikamaru para por fin despedirse.

-Creo… que este va a ser uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida… despedirme de ti.- se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas tenían un leve color carmín.

Shikamaru solo la miró sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Vamos Shikamaru no me mires así! No hagas esto mas difícil para mi!- le reclamó la chica.

-Y tu crees que para mi es fácil esto? – reclamó el Nara también.- Maldición Shiho! Por lo menos me hubieses dicho del principio!

-Ya te lo dije! Me decidí hace poco! ¿Para qué les iba a contar algo que talvez no iba a hacer?

-Pero sí que le contaste a Karin ¿no?

-Está bien lo siento! Pero lo hecho hecho está y yo me voy!- le dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que los dos tuvieron que bajar un poco las revoluciones, esto no estaba resultando.

-Te voy a echar de menos…- dijo resignado el Nara. Shiho lo miró para cruzar su mirada con la de él.- ...y mucho.

Shiho casi muere cuando Shikamaru la abrazó fuerte. Su corazón comenzó a latir como desaforado y el rubor se le subió hasta la punta del pelo. Aunque todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando sintió al pelinegro… ¿sollozar?

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Estás…?

-No te vayas Shiho!- Shikamaru se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros, ella quedó impactada al ver sus ojos vidriosos. ¿Estaba llorando por ella?!- Por qué no lo piensas mejor?! Tú no conoces a nadie en Kumogakure!

-Ay Shikamaru! por favor no me hagas esto! Ya está decidido.- Shiho tuvo unas ganas horribles de ponerse a llorar también, pero se mantuvo firme.

-snif, me vas a hacer tanta falta.

-¿De verdad?- le dijo maternalmente la rubia.

Shikamaru no le respondió y sacó un papel de su bolsillo, tomó la mano de Shiho y se lo pasó.

-Ten. Prometeme que la vas a leer cuando llegues a Kumogakure.- le dijo ya más calmado el muchacho.

-Te lo prometo.- expresó la chica, luego soltó su mano.- Ya ahora déjame irme! Y cuidame mi bonzai! Que lo voy a venir a buscar cuando venga al matrimonio de Karito. Adios!

-Adios…- Shikamaru solo vio como la chica se subía al taxi y éste encendía el motor.

-Shikamaru!- Shiho se asomó por la ventana y lo llamó. El muchacho se acercó a la ventanilla y se agachó para ver que quería su amiga. Ella lo agarró de la camisa y le dio un beso en los labios. Fue corto y breve, pero necesitaba hacerlo de una vez por todas. Una vez que se separó de él lo miró dulce y con su carita sonrojada.- Te amo Shikamaru Nara, cuídate!

Shikamaru miró como el taxi partía y su amiga se perdía en una esquina. Era verdad, él no la amaba de la misma forma que ella a él, pero eso no significaba que ella no fuese importante, porque lo era. Una vez que decidió volver al departamento sus ojos se cruzaron con esos bellos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban desde la entrada del departamento.

-¿Temari?- tuvo que admitir que se puso nervioso.- ¿Desde cuando que estás aquí?

-Desde hace un buen rato.- dijo la chica tranquilamente.

El Nara se sonrojó, mierda había visto todo!

-Temari yo…- pero la chica alzó la mano para que guardara silencio.

-Shika, no estoy molesta, no te preocupes, quién más que yo la entiende.- dijo la chica algo melancolica.- Definitivamente, amarte es un fastidio.

Shikamaru sonrió y abrazó a su mujer para descargar todo lo que sentía, con ella era con la única con quién podía llorar de esa manera. Temari lo abrazó fuerte mientras se sentaban al borde de la escalera y acariciaba su cabeza.

Shiho a medio camino no soportó y se puso a leer la carta del Nara.

 _Siempre he sido un despistado, lo sé, la vida me suele pasar por delante y me da igual, perdoname por nunca haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentías por mi. Eres mi mejor amiga Shiho, talvez yo no te ame de la forma en que mereces que lo haga, pero puedo decirte que eres una persona muy importante para mí, y que te ganaste un lugar en mi corazón. Contigo sé que puedo ser yo mismo y no preocuparme de que me vayas a criticar o a regañar. Si te soy sincero… eres mi mujer perfecta, el tipo de mujer que siempre busqué, pero que lamentablemente no me enamoré. Soy un estupido lo sé, pero soy tu estupido y siempre te voy a querer Shiho, Éxito en tu viaje. Sé que serás la mejor!_

 _Te quiere tu amigo,_

 _Shikamaru._

Una lágrima cayó en el papel y Shiho tuvo que comenzar a secárselas. Nunca quiso creerlo, pero Karito y Temari siempre tuvieron razón, él la quería y mucho, se emocionó al saber que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón, abrazó la carta y la puso en su pecho mientras miraba por la ventana, ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto, miró hacia atrás para ver aquella ciudad que la vió crecer, aquella ciudad dónde conoció bellas personas, aquella ciudad… dónde lo conoció a él, a su mejor amigo… Shikamaru Nara.

000

Una vez que todos habían salido a comer afuera, Shikamaru decidió quedarse en el depa junto a Temari, la rubia, para distraer un poco al Nara, le preguntó como iba con el tema de la película.

-Bien.- Shikamaru se animó un poco.- Ya vamos a mitad de las filmaciones, por lo menos hasta lo que llevo, va excelente.

-Que bueno, oye! ¿y cuando voy a poder leer el libreto? Porque el que me mostraste la otra vez era un prototipo, quiero ver el final!- dijo emocionada Temari como niñita chica.

-Pero si ahí esta!- Shikamaru apuntó hacia una silla, dónde había una carpeta.- Leelo, mientras yo preparo té.

Temari prácticamente saltó del sofá y se dirigió hacia aquella silla. Una vez que Shikamaru se perdió en la cocina, Temari alcanzó la carpeta, volvió al sillón para sentarse y al abrir la carpeta unas fotos cayeron al suelo, la rubia las recogió y su semblante cambió a uno de perplejidad. Eran unas fotos de Sakura con su traje de vampiresa en diferentes poses. Shikamaru llegó con los tés y vió a Temari mirando las fotos.

-Ahh ahí estaban!- dijo el muchacho mirando lo que veía Temari.- Las estuve buscando para mostrárselas a Sakura. Las tomé yo, ¿te gustan?

Temari lo miró seria.

-No sabía que también te gustaba la fotografía.- dijo algo seca.

-Sí, bueno me gusta más filmar, pero casi van de la mano.- dijo alegre el muchacho.

-Ajá.- dijo la chica no muy contenta mientras le pasaba las fotos.

-¿Pasa algo?- Shikamaru notó que Temari se había puesto algo arisca.

-No.- dijo sin más. Shikamaru la miró detenidamente como tratando de dilucidar que le pasaba. Temari se irritó.- Ay deja de escudriñarme! No me pasa nada! Dame mi te!

La rubia casi que le arrebató la taza de las manos. Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás celosa de Sakura, pero…

Temari lo miró de reojo.

-¿Pero qué?- le preguntó ansiosa.

-Pfffff…- a Shikamaru le dio risa, cosa que irritó aún más a la rubia.

-Que es tan gracioso, Shikamaru?!- la rubia alzó la voz.

-Mujer… como vas a estar celosa de Sakura? Pffff….- Shikamaru trataba de aguantarse la risa, pero no podía.

-No estoy celosa de Sakura!- Temari le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.- y más te vale que pares con la risotada sino yo te voy a dar un motivo para que llores!

Shikamaru paró al instante, le daba risa la cosa, pero su integridad y su vida eran más importantes. Se acercó cautelosamente a su rubia y la abrazó por detrás.

-Ya , perdón, pero es que me parece increíble que…- Temari lo miró feo.- Ya ya, no me rio más. Celosita…

Temari le dio un codazo bien fuerte provocando que el Nara se doblara del dolor mientras la muchacha se giraba hacia la cocina.

-Me dio hambre, iré a prepararme un sándwich.- y desapareció por la esquina.

 _"*sigh* problemática…"_ pensó el Nara mientras se sobaba la pancita.

000

Al otro día, Naruto se despertó por los chillidos de Karin, al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien. El rubio se puso las pantuflas y medio adormilado fue a ver que rayos pasaba. Al asomarse a la cocina vio a Karin discutiendo con Shikamaru.

-Ni se les ocurra que ahora que no está Shiho les voy a tener que servir! Ustedes se van a cocinar solitos! Y la ropa asquerosa de ustedes o la lavan o la mandan a lavar!- chillaba la pelirroja.

-Oye yo nunca te he dicho que vayas a hacer eso mujer.- le reclamó el Nara.

-Mira Nara, tú no hables porque eras el más regalón de Shiho, ella prácticamente te lavaba los calzoncillos!

-En serio, yo no sé por qué haces tanto escandalo solo porque pregunté quién haría el desayuno, lo puedo hacer yo perfectamente, no tengo problema.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Shikamaru?- lo desafió la pelirroja.- Huevos fritos? Tostadas?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Ay por Kami! Vamos a engordar como cerdos!- se quejó la chica.

-Bueno cocina tú entonces! Es todo lo que sé hacer, mujer!- le dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-Yo no te pienso cocinar ni un huevo frito Nara!- le chilló la pelirroja en plena cara.

-Ya!- chilló Naruto resfregandose los ojos.- Hasta mi pieza se escucha su escandalo! Ya parecen matrimonio!

Existen momentos en la vida en el que simplemente te tienes que quedar callado, y justamente ese era el preciso momento en que Naruto lo tenía que haber hecho, pero… no lo hizo. Tuvo que abrir la boquita en medio de una acalorada discusión entre su prima y su amigo, que bien ella era una mujer con mecha corta y él a pesar de ser paciente también tenía su genio, todo esto fue el gatillante para que en un parpadeo el rubio fuese lanzado por la ventana por el "inteligente comentario".

-PERO QUE CHUCHAAAAA!- Fue lo último que se escuchó del rubio antes de perderse en el vacío.

000

Cuando Naruto, Karin y Lee habían salido a comprar algo de comida, Shikamaru se quedó limpiando un poco la casa, definitivamente no llevaban ni 24 horas y ya se sentía la ausencia de Shiho. En ese instante el timbre sonó y el Nara, fastidiado porque nunca llevaban llave fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola mi amor.- dijo el diablo en persona.

Shikamaru la miró más fastidiado aún, tuvo unas ganas enormes de tirarle la puerta en la cara, pero…

 _"Maldigo el día en que me enseñaste a ser caballero viejo…"_ sinceramente eso de que las mujeres eran prácticamente intocables lo fastidiaba y mucho, habían algunas que de verdad se merecían un buen golpe, como la que tenía enfrente.

-Puedo pasar?- preguntó inocente Fumiko.

-No.- le contestó seco el chico.- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Fumiko?

-Bueno, iré al grano, ya que con esa carita que me pones, ni a mi me dan ganas de quedarme.- dijo cínica la chica.- Ayer pillé a Temari besándose con Benjiro!

Shikamaru resopló fastidiado e hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero Fumiko puso el pie para evitarlo.

-Si no me crees, preguntale a ella misma!- dijo la chica sin más.- ella no te va a mentir y lo sabes.

Shikamaru la miró.

-¿De verdad viniste a decirme esa estupidez?

-Yo solo te vengo a advertir Shikamaru, sé lo que vi, sino no hubiese venido.

-No me interesa. Confío en mi novia!

-No metas las manos al fuego por nadie Shikamaru.- le dijo la Uchiha seria.- No cometas el mismo error que yo…

Inmediatamente la chica se dio media vuelta y bajó por la escalera del departamento. El Nara cerró la puerta fastidiado sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho.

-Arghh! Maldición!- el muchacho tomó su celular y marcó un número.- Aló, sí soy yo, necesito hablar contigo, juntémonos donde siempre.

Dicho esto el chico colgó la comunicación agarró su chaqueta y se mandó a cambiar.

000

-Que les dio a ti y a Choji por joderme los domingos?- dijo Karito fastidiada y con frío. Shikamaru le había traído un chocolate caliente.- Gracias, y… ¿a qué debo esta hermosa interrupción de mi sueño?

El muchacho se sentó apoyando su espalda en el árbol, mirando hacia el cielo.

-*sigh* ¿Sabes si pasa algo entre Temari y Benjiro?- le dijo el chico a regañadientes.

Karito lo miró anonadada, ¿qué mierda le estaba preguntando?!

-¿Qué?

-Eso, Temari no te ha dicho nada o… comentado algo?

-¿Se puede saber de dónde mierda sacaste eso?- Karito se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no respondes mi pregunta?

-Porque es una estupidez lo que me preguntas, y por qué no respondes la mía?- contraatacó la castaña.

-Tsk…- el chico nuevamente se puso a mirar el cielo. No quería creerlo, no quería creer que Temari tuviera algo con Benjiro, no lo creía, sabía que no! Pero por qué mierda algo en su corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Shikamaru?- Karito se puso a mirar el cielo con él.

-Fumiko los vió besándose.

-Aish! ¿y tú le crees?

-Me dijo incluso que le preguntara a ella.- Shikamaru fijó su vista en la castaña.

-Preguntale!

El pelinegro guardó silencio.

-¿No te atreves verdad?- le dijo su amiga.- No te atreves porque tienes miedo de saber que es verdad. Ay Shikamaru por Kami! Que tengo que hacer para que te metas en esa cabeza dura que Temari está enamorada de ti! Jamás ha pasado nada entre Benjiro y ella! Y que si Fumiko tiene razón y los vió besándose? En una de esas Benjiro la besó así como Shiho te besó a ti!

Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Vi todo desde la ventana.- se adelantó la chica.

-Fisgona…- le reclamó el chico, luego emitió un largo suspiro.- Supongo que… no me queda más remedio que preguntarle a ella misma.

-Shikamaru.- el chico miró a su amiga.- ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-Eh?

-Si sabes que Temari te ama porque insistes en dudar de ella?

-No dudo de ella! Yo confió en Temari es solo que…- Shikamaru desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Karito lo miró seria y un poco malhumorada.

-Aish! Soy inseguro ya? Tengo miedo de perderla!- el Nara se apoyó en el árbol y prosiguió.- Yo sé… que nuestra relación no ha sido fácil desde el inicio, nos costó tanto poder estar juntos y una vez que lo logramos aún siento que no podemos estar tranquilos del todo. Además, yo sé que ella estima mucho a Benjiro. Y… odio admitirlo, pero él la ama tanto como yo a ella.

-Hmm, ya veo por donde va la cosa.- reflexionó Karito, el Nara la miró con interés.- Tienes miedo que Temari se enamore de Benjiro, ¿es eso?

Shikamaru no quiso responder, sólo asintió.

-Deja de preocuparte de idioteces y disfruta a tu mujer! Si yo me hubiese preocupado de que si Lee se hubiese enamorado de Tsubasa creo que me habría vuelto loca. Sí, es verdad, fue un fastidio cuando ella se interpuso entre nosotros, y… si te soy sincera, el momento que más tuve miedo fue cuando me enfrenté a ella con casi nula oportunidad de ganarle, era ganarle a la perfección en persona o perder a Lee para siempre, creeme que cuando tú y Lee atravesaron la puerta de mi habitación el miedo casi me vence, no veía por dónde ganarle, era una batalla decidida, pero… simplemente fui al matadero y di todo de mí, por Lee, y cuando todos ustedes me decían y me rogaban que no me levantase, yo de verdad no quería hacerlo, y no tenía lógica hacerlo, que caso tenía ya estaba derrotada, no iba a vencerla en el estado en que estaba, no había forma… pero me levanté, simplemente lo hice… y al final… gané de una manera que jamás me imaginé ni siquiera ideando un montón de planes.- expresó la chica melancolica, luego miró a su amigo y le puso la mano en el hombro.- No tengas miedo Shika, yo te entiendo, pero el miedo lo único que hace es ser un fastidio…

El pelinegro miró a su amiga asombrado, de verdad jamás se imaginó que ella se hubiese sentido así cuando peleó con Tsubasa.

-*sigh* que haría sin ti mujer.- le dijo el muchacho tomándole la mano.

-Mandarte cagazos, es lo más seguro.- expresó la chica levantándose.- Ahora ve con tu mujer y hablen que me van a tener neurótica con todo esto todo el día.

Shikamaru sólo sonrió, pero le había hecho bien el hablar con Karito, tenía algo de miedo, pero tendría que enfocarse en lo primordial, aclarar las cosas con Temari.

Mientras los dos amigos se separaban una bella pelinegra observaba de lejos la escena, maldiciendo a cierta castaña que se entrometía en todo.

 _"Sigue sonriendo Sarutobi, pero de esta noche no pasas."_ Pensó la muchacha furiosa mientras sus bellos ojos negros se tornaban rojos como la sangre.

000

Dudó en tocar el timbre, el miedo nuevamente se apoderó de él.

" _*SIGH* Que estás haciendo Shikamaru? Date la vuelta, olvida toda la mierda que te dijo Fumiko y has como que nada pasó, si eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer"_ pensó el muchacho mientras se daba media vuelta para encontrarse de frentón con Kankuro.

-¿Qué rayos haces, cuñado?- le dijo el castaño enarcando una ceja.

-Uh… yo…- el Nara no hallaba que decir.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi hermana?- lo miró serio.

-¿Qué?! No! No le he hecho nada, yo sólo venía a…

-Bien, entonces entremos!- Kankuro tocó el timbre y miró a Shikamaru.- Olvidé la llave :P

Bien… estaba frito, no tenía como escapar de allí, lo único que podría haberle beneficiado hubiese sido que la rubia no estuviera en casa, pero… para su desgracia, ella misma abrió la puerta y sus hermosos ojos se posaron de inmediato en él.

-Shikamaru?- preguntó la chica curiosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba.

-Umm…- el pelinegro se quedó trabado.

-Oye y yo estoy pintado o que?- Kankuro se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Dónde mierda están tus llaves Kankuro?!- lo regañó la rubia.

-En mi pieza.

-Se llevan en el bolsillo inútil.

-Sí, yo también te quiero.- dijo entrando a la casa mientras miraba de reojo al Nara.- suerte con el monstruo.

Temari lo miró feo mientras el castaño desaparecía por la puerta de su pieza, bufó molesta y luego miró a su chico.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? Me habría puesto algo decente.- llevaba puesto un vestido corto, pero con unas medias negras para estar un poco más abrigada, ya que últimamente estaba haciendo bastante frío.

-Es que… quería hablar contigo de algo. ¿Tienes un minuto?- la chica asintió y ambos bajaron hacia el estacionamiento dónde el muchacho le contó lo que Fumiko había visto, Temari no respondió al instante cosa que puso nervioso al muchacho.- Temari.

La muchacha lo miró fijo.

-Mira, yo… puedo respetar tu amistad con él, no es como si yo no tuviera amigas cercanas, te puedo entender, es solo que…- al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Solo que…- lo instó a seguir Temari.

-Temari no quiero perderte, no quiero que nos separemos por algo estúpido e infantil como los celos o alguna pelea tonta.- el chico le tomó las manos.- Pero… necesito saber que sientes por él realmente.

-Shikamaru, yo… quiero a Benjiro, lo quiero mucho al punto que de verdad me angustia el estar peleada con él.- dijo sincera la chica provocando que Shikamaru bajara un poco el rostro, Temari con su mano lo tomó del mentón para que la mirase.- pero hay un solo hombre del cual estoy completamente enamorada y ese eres tú Shika, por favor no lo dudes.

-No lo hago.- el muchacho le sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba su rostro y la acercaba a él para comenzar a besarla. Temari rodeó su cuello y ambos se perdieron en aquel beso. De verdad ya estaban hartos de que tanto Fumiko como Benjiro los fastidiaran con su relación, ellos se amaban y punto! Lo demás les valía madre! Una vez que les faltó el aire Shikamaru miró a su chica.- No permitiré que nada ni nadie te aleje de mí.

-Ni yo.- la chica le besó, pero esta vez en la mejilla.- ¿Salimos a almorzar?

-Me vale!

000

Naruto había llegado del gimnasio junto a Sasuke. Después de que ambos se ducharan, por separado XD, el rubio le dijo que se fuera a cambiar a la pieza de Shiho.

-¿Huh?- Sasuke lo miró extrañado.- ¿Por qué la de Shiho?

-A cierto! No te conté! Shiho se fue a Kumogakure a estudiar, le ofrecieron una beca, se fue ayer.- le explicó el rubio.

-Ya veo.- dijo el muchacho dirigiendo la mirada a la pieza de la chica.- ¿Y… la van a arrendar o algo?

-Hmm, no lo sé.- dijo con cara zorruna.- Yo creo, pero tendría que preguntarle a los chicos.

Sasuke entró a dicha habitación, era bien amplia, no más que la suya por supuesto, pero tenía bonita vista y por lo menos no era un caos como la pieza de Naruto. Sinceramente tentadora…

 _"Hm, creo que ya encontré un buen lugar para estar tranquilo"_ pensó el Uchiha, teniendo una brillante y apetitosa idea…

000

Karito esperaba acostada en aquel árbol que tanto amaba mirando el crepúsculo, esperaba a Temari para salir a tomar algo ya que la rubia la había llamado para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella y Shikamaru desde el principio, además, que quería contarle algo. La castaña estuvo a punto de dormirse cuando esquivó un kunai que se incrustó en el árbol e inmediatamente se alejó antes de que explotase.

-Me imaginé que esto no iba a ser fácil, menos contigo, Sarutobi.- Fumiko apareció de entre el humo sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-¿Fumiko? ¿Qué mierda haces?- preguntó crispada la chica.

-¿No es obvio?- la chica hizo una posición de manos y varias Fumikos aparecieron a su lado.- Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas.

 _"Multiclones?"_ Ok, jamás pensó que supiera algo tan avanzado. _"Malditos genes Uchiha"_.

-No vayas a hacer una estupidez de la que después te arrepientas Fumiko.- le dijo seriamente la Sarutobi invocando también una buena cantidad de clones para defenderse.

-Creeme que no lo haré, ya te has atravesado bastante en mi camino, así que voy a cortar el problema de raíz! A ellas!- ordenó Fumiko a sus clones y atacaron a las castañas.

Los clones de Karito también se abalanzaron contra los de Fumiko y la batalla comenzó. Fumiko sacó un kunai para bloquear el ataque que Karito le hizo por detrás.

-Truco barato!- la pelinegra se hizo hacia atrás y le lanzó una shuriken que le dio de lleno a Karito haciendola desaparecer. Inmediatamente esquivó el kunai que venía desde su lateral derecho rodando por el suelo.- Tsk!

Fumiko al levantarse sacó como pudo un kunai para bloquear a Karito quién comenzó a forcejear con la pelinegra.

-Detente Fumiko, no quiero lastimarte.- dijo seria la Sarutobi aplicando fuerza.

-Que lastima…- dijo Fumiko mirando el suelo.- Porque yo si!

Fumiko alzó la mirada mientras activaba el sharingan cosa que dejó a Karito sorprendida por unos segundos que lamentablemente le pasaron la cuenta ya que Fumiko aprovechó su microdistracción y le asestó una patada mandandola unos metros atrás alejándola de ella.

Fumiko se abalanzó sobre la castaña y comenzó a asestarle golpes y patadas que Karito comenzó a esquivar y bloquear.

-Pelea maldita cobarde!- Fumiko le asestó un golpe con chakra que Karito esquivó subiéndose a un árbol, Fumiko de inmediato lanzó dos kunais a sus laterales para acabar con las Karitos que iban a atacarla.

 _"Se anticipa a lo que voy a hacer… maldición… esto va a ser un maldito fastidio"_ pensó aburrida la castaña mientras esquivaba el kunai explosivo que le lanzó la pelinegra saltando de la rama. Al aterrizar Karito le lanzó una tanda de shurikens que Fumiko esquivó al instante saltando hacia arriba, y la última tanda simplemente la bloqueó en el aire con un par de shurikens.

-Hmp, parece que no soy tan débil como creías- se burló Fumiko al aterrizar, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho ya que de su lateral una Karito se abalanzó sobre ella para golpearla, Fumiko no alcanzó a reaccionar para lanzarle algo, pero si alcanzó a bloquearla, lamentablente el golpe la mandó lejos.- Mierda!

Karito aprovechó de atacarla con su kunai y Fumiko sólo atinó a sacar el suyo y comenzar a bloquear sus ataques. Aunque la castaña estaba logrando hacerla retroceder. Fumiko saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia, pero al hacerlo cayó en una especie de charco de lodo, pero que no la dejaba sacar los pies.

-Pero que?- Fumiko estaba atrapada.

-Pisaste un pergamino de trampa, lo puse en ese charco de lodo para que no se notara.- dijo la Sarutobi mientras lanzaba un kunai detrás de ella eliminando a una Fumiko que la iba a atacar.

-¿Pero en que minuto…?- la chica no podía sacar los pies.

-Lo hice cuando te pusiste a jugar con mis clones.- Karito iba a acercarse a Fumiko, pero la muchacha simplemente se sacó sus botas y se subió a un árbol.- Wow… que ingenioso.

-Es la última vez que te dejo humillarme Sarutobi!- dijo Fumiko furiosa mientras nuevamente se abalanzaba sobre ella con un kunai lleno de chakra, Karito solo bloqueaba sus ataques. En ese instante dos Fumikos la atacaron por sus laterales y Karito las esquivó subiéndose a otro árbol luego vió como Fumiko iba hacia… ¿sus botas?- Uggg! Uggg!

La muchacha comenzó a forcejear tratando de sacarlas. Karito la miró con ojos de puntos, pero sin distraerse de los shurikens y kunais que iban hacia ella de distintos flancos, los cuales solo bloqueaba o esquivaba. Eliminó a la última Fumiko y ya no quedaba nada, sólo ellas dos. La castaña se bajó del árbol y comenzó a avanzar hacia Fumiko, pero obviamente a una distancia prudente.

-Fumiko.- la llamó la chica, la pelinegra estaba de rodillas sollozando por sus botas.

-Las arruinaste…- sollozó la muchacha.- me las había regalado Shikamaru…

-Fumiko levántate, si quieres desactivo la trampa, pero hazte a un lado.- trató de tranquilizarla la castaña. La pelinegra la obedeció, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Karito, cauta, sin dejar de mirar a Fumiko, desactivó la trampa y recuperó las botas.

-Karito… perdona todo esto yo- pero la castaña alzó la mano para que no hablase.

-Olvidaré que esto pasó, pero por favor ve a casa, y Fumiko…- la pelinegra la miró.- Ya deja de fastidiar a Shikamaru y Temari, porque sino la que te va a ir a buscar voy a ser yo.

Karito le lanzó las botas y al hacerlo una pequeña senbon salió de la suela de una de ellas y se incrustó en el cuello de la Sarutobi.

 _"Mierda!"_ Karito se la sacó de inmediato, pero ya era tarde, cayó al suelo paralizada.

-Pffff… ahahahahahaha!- Fumiko estalló en carcajadas.- Cómo pudiste caer en eso por Kami! Tú y Shikamaru son igualitos, ingenuos hasta el final!

-Mal… di… ción…- Karito intentó arrastrarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía.

-No te preocupes, es parálisis, Itachi no tenía de veneno, supongo que lo debe tener bien oculto.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Karito.- Que vista más linda, tú en el suelo completamente inutilizada.

Fumiko le asestó una patada haciendola rodar por el suelo.

-Así te quería ver Sarutobi, humillada y en el piso que es dónde debes estar.- sacó un kunai dispuesta a incrustárselo a la castaña.- Tus últimas palabras?

-Vete al infierno… Fumiko…- expresó molesta la muchacha.

-Nos veremos allá entonces.- Fumiko alzó el kunai, pero cuando iba a atravesar a la castaña, otro kunai bloqueó el ataque provocando que el kunai de Fumiko saliese disparado.- ¿Pero que?

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi amiga, Fumiko.- dijo una melodiosa voz detrás de ella, cosa que hizo que su sharingan se activara al instante. Se volteó para encontrarse con ella…

-Temari…- Fumiko la miró intensamente. Temari la miró fijo y de reojo a Karito.

-¿Sigues viva?- le preguntó a su amiga.

-See…- dijo la muchacha ya totalmente paralizada, había quedado de espaldas mirando hacia el firmamento.

-Bien, al menos es seguro que no intervendrás.- Temari se puso en pose de defensa sin dejar de mirar a Fumiko en ningún momento.

-*sigh* que aburrido…- dijo sin ganas la castaña mientras que Fumiko sacaba una ninjato de su espalda.

-Vamos a jugar, Temari…- la desafió la pelinegra apuntándola con la ninjato.

-Hmp, te espero.- dijo soberbia la rubia, Fumiko se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre ella. Comenzó a asestarle ataques con su arma, pero Temari bloqueba todos sus ataques con aquel kunai, sin ningún mayor esfuerzo.

Fumiko utilizó su sharingan para predecir los movimientos de Temari y logró mandar a volar su kunai, intentó atravesarla con su arma, pero la rubia saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque.

Nuevamente sacó un kunai y volvieron a arremeter una contra la otra, Fumiko, a pesar de no poseer nada de experiencia en combate, a diferencia de Temari, gracias a su sharingan podía leer sus movimientos. Nuevamente logró desestabilizar a la rubia con un ataque e intentó atravesarla, pero Temari sacó su abanico, sin abrirlo, y bloqueó el ataque de la Uchiha.

-Eres un fastidio…- se quejó la Uchiha.

-Creeme que no te va esa frase.- Temari abrió su abanico y lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia Fumiko, la Uchiha pudo leer sus movimientos y alcanzó a ponerse detrás de un árbol para refugiarse. Una vez que pasó la ráfaga, la pelinegra se asomó para ver a su oponente, pero ésta ya no estaba. Alcanzó a verla que venía desde arriba con su abanico en mano para darle de lleno, pero Fumiko pudo esquivarlo, apenas, pero pudo. Rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie de inmediato. Fumiko le lanzó una bomba de humo, a lo cual Temari se cubrió con su abanico, ya que la pelinegra le lanzó un par de shurikens que quedaron incrustados en éste. Desde arriba arremetió la Uchiha con una patada llena de chakra que Temari bloqueó de inmediato con su abanico. El impactó mandó a volar todas las hojas del parque y uno que otro basurero.

Fumiko se impulsó hacia arriba y le lanzó un shuriken.

-Jutsu clones shuriken!- el shuriken se multiplicó en un montón de éstos mismos, Temari al ver que éstos brillaban no tuvo más opción que usar su abanico mientras lo infundía en chakra para protegerse de la enorme explosión.

Una vez que la onda pasó, Temari estuvo a punto de mirar sus alrededores, pero sintió como su abanico era mandado a volar por una patada llena de chakra de la Uchiha, la condenada había infundido en chakra su cuerpo para pasar a través de la explosión hacia ella sin lastimarse.

-Admite que no te esperabas eso!- la Uchiha le asestó una patada que mandó a volar a Temari. Fumiko sin piedad le lanzó tres kunais en el aire que se incrustaron en la piel de la chica y le explotaron encima. Fumiko sonrió por su hazaña, y al ver a Temari lastimada comenzó a reír.- Hahaha, mira nada más la novata te está dando una paliza!

En ese instante, aquella Temari se hizo humo y Fumiko gruñó de rabia.

-Acabaré contigo!- lanzó unas 5 senbon a 5 lugares diferentes y paralizó a 5 clones de la rubia, que desaparecieron de inmediato. Nuevamente sacó su ninjato para bloquear el ataque de la rubia que venía de su lateral.- No podrás conmigo Temari, soy una Uchiha, soy superior a ti!

Un clon de Fumiko apareció por el lateral de Temari y la rubia reaccionó al instante esquivando el ataque y deshaciendo el clon de la Uchiha con un kunai. En ese instante Fumiko comenzó a lanzarle patadas y combos llenos de chakra que Temari tuvo que bloquear infundiendo sus brazos con chakra también, la maldita pegaba endemoniadamente fuerte.

Fumiko halló una abertura en la defensa de Temari y le lanzó una patada por debajo mandando hacia arriba a la rubia. Temari aterrizó sin problemas, sólo había sido un roce, ya que algo había alcanzado a esquivarla.

-Hm, juego de niñas…- se burló la rubia.

-Arrghh! Jutsu multiclones de sombras!- del suelo salieron por lo menos unas veinte Fumikos dispuestas a arremeter contra Temari, la muchacha alzó su abanico y de una sola agitada mandó a volar a la mayoría de los clones provocando que chocaran y desaparecieran entre sí. Fumiko miraba fijamente a Temari mientras todos sus clones caían y desaparecían en el instante. Nuevamente le lanzó unas senbon paralizantes, pero Temari las bloqueó con su abanico. En eso Temari vió con horror como aquellas agujas comenzaban a carcomer su abanico.

-Pero que?!- Temari lo cerró de inmediato, pero incluso atravesó el metal, por lo que lo tuvo que soltar.

-Son senbon con ácido.- explicó la Uchiha, la rubia la miró crispada.- Para que veas que no soy tan maldita como crees, no en realidad… tenía miedo que me jodiera las botas.

Temari sólo la miró sin decir nada.

-¿Qué? Ya te dio miedo?- dijo la muchacha tranquilamente.

-Hmp, vas a tener que nacer de nuevo para que siquiera me des una pizca de miedo Fumiko.- dijo Temari algo molesta.

-¿Por qué esa cara de perro? Ohh… no me digas que te enojaste porque rompí tu abaniquito.- se burló la Uchiha.

-Nah, todo se repara, pero tal parece que tú no tienes vuelta.- dijo cruelmente la Sabaku no.

-Culpa de quien será…- Fumiko tomó un tono más serio.

-Yo no pedí enamorarme de Shikamaru, Fumiko, fue algo que pasó.

-Si hubieses tenido un milímetro de decencia habrías sabido discernir que no tenías ningún derecho de meterte entre nosotros!- le gritó furiosa la Uchiha.

-Yo no me metí entre ustedes, tú sola fuiste matando tu relación Fumiko, y creeme aunque yo no hubiese aparecido en la vida de él, de todas formas lo suyo no habría funcionado.- dijo la rubia sin dudar.- Creeme que hubo un tiempo en el que de verdad me sentí mal por ti, en el que de verdad creí que había roto algo especial entre ustedes, pero me equivoqué, tú no amas a Shikamaru, nunca lo has hecho.

-Deja de hablar mierda estúpida! Yo lo amo! Y es mio! Tu me lo arrebataste zorra de mierda!

-Si lo amas tanto como dices, ¿cómo mierda me explicas lo que pasó en tu fiesta?- Temari la miró fijamente.

-¿De que mierda estás hablando?

-Ibas a lastimarlo Fumiko, si no te hubiese detenido hubieses sacado el kunai que tenías debajo de tu vestido y se lo habrías clavado de una en la espalda.- dijo Temari muy seria.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD! CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TOD- Fumiko no pudo seguir gritando ya que un kunai le pasó por al lado logrando cortar levemente su mejilla de la cual comenzó a salir un hilito de sangre.

-Me importa una mierda si no lo admites.- en un parpadeo Temari apareció frente a ella.- pero yo no voy a permitir que le toques un solo cabello.

Fumiko intentó golpearla, pero Temari la esquivó y le asestó un golpe en plena cara mandándola a volar. Chocó contra un árbol y del impacto éste se trizó.

Un pequeño papel cayó de la rama más alta de aquel árbol y Fumiko al ver aquel papel entró en pánico.

-No… no puede ser…- Fumiko cerró los ojos para esperar lo inminente, pero sintió como alguien la empujaba, por lo que rodó por el suelo. Al alzar la vista vió a Temari frente a ella mirándola.- Deja de hacerte la buena persona… pelea mierda!

Fumiko se levantó de una y se abalanzó sobre Temari con el puño en alto. Temari simplemente la esquivó para solo ver como la chica hacía un cráter en el suelo, estaba totalmente descontrolada y el sharingan no ayudaba.

Sacó de su manga un mini pergamino para sacar una fuma shuriken y lanzársela de una. Temari se puso a cubierto detrás de un árbol, pero la fuma shuriken pasó de largo, de inmediato se transformó en Fumiko y golpeó a la rubia mandándola a volar. Temari desde el aire le lanzó un shuriken a lo cual Fumiko esquivó inmediatamente gracias a su sharingan. Temari aterrizó de pie y se limpió su hilito de sangre que salía de la curvatura de sus labios.

-Voy a matarte… Sabaku no Temari…- dijo encolerizada la muchacha. Temari invocó unos clones y juntas atacaron a la Uchiha, la muchacha fue directo hacia la real y ambas quedaron forcejeando con kunai en mano. Las otras Temaris fueron a ayudar a su compañera, pero la Uchiha nuevamente lanzó una bomba de humo para alejarse. La pelinegra esquivó a los clones dentro de la nube y los deshizo arrojándoles un kunai a cada una.- No puedes conmigo! ADMITELO!

En eso, la Uchiha vio como dos Fuma Shuriken iban hacia ella, gracias a su sharingan las esquivó, pero una casi le da. Pudo divisar la figura esbelta de Temari y corrió hacia ella, nuevamente intentó golpearla con un puño de chakra, pero la rubia la esquivó y el suelo no la contó.

-Vas a seguir peleando a tontas y a locas Fumi- pero Temari no pudo seguir hablando ya que la Uchiha, aprovechando el polvo que levantó por el ataque, se deslizó hacia Temari por el suelo y le lanzó una senbon, que le dio de lleno a la rubia. Temari se apartó de la Uchiha, pero su cuerpo comenzó a paralizarse y, al igual que Karito, cayó de rodillas.- Maldición…

-No te enseñaron a no subestimar a tu oponente, Temari?- Fumiko comenzó a acercarse a ella.- Es una lástima, algo tan básico.

Fumiko nuevamente sacó su ninjato y atravesó a la rubia.

-Sayonara, Sabaku no Temari.- expresó la muchacha con su roja mirada. En ese instante, el cuerpo de la rubia se esfumó.- Que?! NO!

Inmediatamente se volteó para atacar a Temari que iba directo hacia ella desde arriba, intentó asestarle con su ninjato, pero la rubia lo esquivó girando su cuerpo en el aire, de inmediato le asestó un puñetazo lleno de chakra en pleno estómago lo cual provocó que la Uchiha se estampara contra el suelo formando un cráter y knockeandola de una.

Temari al aterrizar solo miró a la muchacha.

-Yo jamás subestimo a mis oponentes, Fumiko.- en eso Temari miró hacia dónde estaba su amiga y se sentó a su lado. La castaña emitió un bostezo.

-*yawn* ya terminaron?- expresó la chica tratando de mover su mano y lograndolo apenas para resfregarse los ojos, el veneno paralizante estaba perdiendo efecto de a poco.

-*sigh*- suspiró cansada la rubia.- Fue un verdadero fastidio, ese sharingan es peligroso, si pone así de fuerte a una mujer sin experiencia como ella, no quiero ni saber como será en alguien que de verdad sepa pelear.

-Por qué crees que todos le tenemos miedo a Itachi.- dijo aburrida la Sarutobi. En eso, mientras las chicas hablaban, Fumiko comenzó a levantarse, vio al par frente a ella, Temari le estaba dando la espalda, nuevamente activó su sharingan y con senbon en mano fue sigilosa hacia ella. Ya a un metro de distancia estuvo dispuesta a lanzarle la última senbon de ácido que tenía cuando otra senbon se incrustó en su cuello.

-Pero… que..?- Fumiko miró hacia Karito, quién tenía su pie izquierdo algo levantado.

-Todos nos sabemos el truco de la senbon en la suela del zapato… Fumiko.- dijo Karito mirándola de reojo, aún no podía mover la cabeza, con suerte sus extremidades. Fumiko la miró con furia antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.- Dulces sueños Fumiko…

-Hmp, ¿tuviste esa cartita bajo la manga todo el tiempo y aún así no interveniste?- se burló Temari.

-Si lo hubiese hecho me habrías matado…- dijo la muchacha mirando el firmamento.- Esta noche apesta, no hay ninguna estrella en el cielo.

Temari cayó en la cuenta que ya había anochecido.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- preguntó Karito refiriéndose a Fumiko.

-La llevaré a casa, si es una senbon somnífera supongo que estará indispuesta por un buen par de horas, ¿ o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas…- dijo la chica. Ya podía mover la cabeza, por lo que miró a su amiga.- A propósito, que querías decirme?

-eh?- Temari la miró sin comprender.

\- Me dijiste que querías juntarte para decirme algo.

Temari guardó silencio un momento, luego fue al grano.

-Vas a matarme por esto, pero necesito decírtelo.- expresó la rubia algo nerviosa mientras miraba el suelo.- Creo, que me gusta Benjiro.

-¿Qué?!- Karito se alzó de una espantando a Temari.

-Maldicion Karito! No me asustes asi!

-¿Qué mierda me dijiste?- Karito no prestó atención a lo último.

La rubia tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco.

-Eso.- le desvió un poco la mirada.- No lo quería admitir, pero… siento algo fuerte por él.

-Sabaku no Temari…

-Pero déjame explicarte!- Karito la miró sin decir nada.- Es diferente a lo que siento por Shikamaru, yo… sé que lo amo, estoy completamente enamorada de él, pero Benjiro…

-¿Te mueve el piso? ¿Eso?- dijo directo la chica sin pelos en la lengua.

-Ay no lo digas asi!- se quejó la rubia.- pero si lo quieres poner de ese modo, si. Algo…

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

\- Nada Karito! Nada! A Ben siempre lo voy a querer como amigo, un amigo… muy especial.- Temari seguía sonrojada.

-*sigh* Que mas da!- La Sarutobi se volvió a tirar al piso.- Tú y Shikamaru solo van a lograr que me de un ACV. Que fastidio!

-Karito.- Temari llamó a su amiga y ésta la miró.- Quiero que esto quede entre nosotras, no quiero ni imaginar lo que diría Sakura o Hinata, por favor.

-Sólo te diré una cosa Temari…- le dijo la Sarutobi a su amiga ya algo más seria.- Sé que eres incapaz de hacerlo porque te conozco, pero así como me tienes confianza para decirme esto yo también haré lo mismo. Si llegas a traicionar a Shikamaru no te lo voy a perdonar.

-Lo sé, pero descuida, no lo haré, te juro que jamás lo voy a traicionar. Jamás!- dijo decidida la rubia.

-*sigh* Por un minuto me asustaste mujer…- expresó aliviada la muchacha levantándose por fin y mirando a Fumiko.- Mejor llévate el bulto antes de que se le empiecen a parar moscas.

Ambas amigas se miraron y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

000

Al día siguiente, Fumiko despertó en su habitación, era como si de verdad no hubiese ocurrido nada, aunque un par de moretones, en especial en su estómago le hicieron ver que lo que había pasado era real, bueno… al menos lo que recordaba.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo una voz masculina cerca de ella. Fumiko se sobresaltó, pero al ver que era Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica nerviosa.

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Bueno… estaba en el parque, me enfrenté a Karito y luego…- Fumiko apretó los dientes.- Maldición!

-Se puede saber que mierda pretendías Fumiko?- Sasuke la miró reprobatoriamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero como mierda llegue aquí?!- Fumiko se sentía frustrada, ya que lo último que recordaba era que iba a atacar a Temari, pero luego cayó al suelo y de ahí no supo más.

-Temari te trajo, y menos mal que no estaban ni mamá ni papá porque de seguro hacen escándalo.

Fumiko agarró a Sasuke por la camisa y lo miró furiosa.

-¿Qué ella que?! Esa imbécil me trajo?!

-Fumiko tranquilízate…

-NOOO!- Fumiko se levantó de una, aún estaba con ropa por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y salió como flecha.

-Fumiko!- Sasuke salió tras ella. La pelinegra llegó a la velocidad de la luz a su auto y antes de que Sasuke llegara, la chica aceleró y se mandó a cambiar. Sasuke entró de una al suyo y salió persiguiéndola, no permitiría que cometiera alguna locura.

000

Una vez que Fumiko llegó al parque dónde había luchado contra Temari se dirigió directo hacia dónde la rubia la había derrotado. Las piernas de la pelinegra no resistieron más y la chica cayó de rodillas y unas lágrimas llenas de rabia cubrieron su rostro, la maldita la había vencido y de una forma humillante.

-Oh querida, ¿por qué lloras?- dijo una fría voz cerca de ella. Fumiko miró hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró con un hombre de cabello largo y negro, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, unos ojos color ámbar que intimidaban con solo sostenerle la mirada. Fumiko simplemente le desvió la mirada ignorándolo. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Larguese! No tengo tiempo ni ganas de tratar con depravados!- Fumiko se palpó su bolsillo del pantalón y afortunadamente tenia un kunai, por lo que si se pasaba de chistosito aquel hombre no la contaría.

-Calma linda, solo quise preguntar por qué una bella chica como tú llora encima de un cráter.

-No es asunto suyo! Marchese!

-Qué lastima y yo que venía a hacerte una oferta, Fumiko-chan.- la pelinegra lo miró ahora impactada.

-Como sabe mi nombre?

-Sé todo sobre ti linda, en especial todo lo que has tenido que sufrir en el último tiempo.- dijo el hombre captando la atención de Fumiko.- Que injusta es la vida no? Crees que algo te pertenece y de repente… zas! Se te escapa de las manos o te lo arrebatan.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Fumiko se puso de pie para verlo fijamente.

-Mi nombre es Orochimaru, y vengo a ofrecerte que seas mi aprendiz.- la chica lo miró sin comprender.- Tienes potencial Fumiko-chan, y quedó demostrado ayer en tu pelea contra Sabaku no Temari.

-¿Cómo mierda…?

-Te he estado observando, aunque no quiero que pienses que soy un depravado, solo soy un hombre que cuando ve a gente con potencial no duda en ofrecerles su ayuda. Algo así como un cazatalentos.

-No me interesa.- Fumiko le dio la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

-No te gustaría vencerla Fumiko-chan? - la muchacha se detuvo al instante.- Yo puedo ayudarte a vencerla, también puedo ayudarte a mandarla de vuelta a Suna y por supuesto… también puedo colaborar en que recuperes a Shikamaru.

Fumiko lo miró como quién no cree la cosa.

-Y como piensas hacer eso?- preguntó curiosa la muchacha.

-Ven conmigo, y lo sabrás.- le ofreció la mano.- No temas Fumiko-chan, eres fuerte, si te miento bien sabes que puedes perfectamente patearme el culo o clavarme ese kunai que tienes en el bolsillo. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Fumiko como hipnotizada por las palabras de aquel hombre se acercó a él, pero cuando iba a tomar su mano, un kunai fue directo hacia aquel hombre, por lo que lo tuvo que esquivar. El objeto se clavó en el suelo e hizo explosión.

Fumiko se cubrió con sus brazos al igual que Orochimaru. Una vez que el humo se disipó, Fumiko vió que alguien estaba frente a ella como cubriéndola.

-Alejate de mi hermana infeliz.- Sasuke de inmediato se puso a la defensiva con kunai en mano. Orochimaru no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ahh, así que tú eres Sasuke.- Orochimaru no pudo ni avanzar ya que el Uchiha le arrojó sin previo aviso un kunai directo al corazón por lo que el hombre no tuvo más opción que cubrirse el pecho con sus brazos provocando que el kunai le atravesara de lleno la mano izquierda.- Vaya… que hábil eres.

\- Te lo diré por última vez, aléjate de mi hermana y lárgate!- Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Sasuke que ha- iba a hablar Fumiko, pero su hermano la interrumpió.

-Este es el tipo que mandó a matar a los padres de Temari, Fumiko.- Explicó Sasuke a su hermana provocando que abriera los ojos de par en par.- También a Asuma, y es el que ha estado detrás de los secuestros de Gaara, Karito, Hinata y Naruto.

Fumiko miró con horror a aquel peligroso hombre.

-Huhuhu, no seas así Sasuke, eso es solo lo que te han dicho, ¿Acaso me has visto haciendo todo eso que dices?- Sasuke guardó silencio.- Es lo que digo, no apuntes con el dedo si no tienes pruebas.

-Me importa una mierda! De todos modos aléjate de mi hermana!

-Dejala decidir Sasuke, ella es bastante grandecita.

-¿por qué te interesa tanto Fumiko, eh?- Orochimaru guardó silencio.- Admite que lo único que quieres es su sharingan! No pudiste con Itachi y ahora quieres utilizar a mi hermana! ¿Estoy en lo correcto o no, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru guardó silencio mientras sacaba el kunai de su mano. Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él sacando en el intertanto su ninjato y atacándolo, el hombre rápidamente esquivó el ataque, alejándose de él.

-Hmp, ¿Qué pasa? Tanto miedo te damos los Uchihas?- se pavoneó Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al hombre.

-Es una lástima que no poseas el Sharingan, serías un excelente aprendiz.- expresó interesado el hombre de cabello largo, mientras le lanzaba de vuelta su kunai, pero con un regalito. Sasuke saltó hacia arriba para esquivar tanto el kunai como la explosión que le siguió. En eso, el hombre le lanzó un par de shurikens que Sasuke repelió sin problemas con su ninjato. Nuevamente lanzó un shuriken.

-Jutsu clones shuriken.- exclamó el hombre mientras los shuriken se multiplicaban en una gran cantidad que rodeo a Sasuke. El muchacho acumuló chakra en su arma y comenzó a repeler y bloquear todos los shurikens mientras retrocedía y se alejaba de Orochimaru. Fumiko observaba la pelea detrás de un árbol aterrada.

Sasuke repelió el último shuriken redireccionándolo hacia Orochimaru, quién simplemente ladeó la cabeza para esquivarlo.

-¿Eso es todo?- se burló Sasuke. Orochimaru solo lo miró sin emitir sonido.- Bien entonces acabemos con esto.

Iba a invocar su Fuma Shuriken, pero el cuerpo comenzó a no responderle.

-Pero que…?- Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo, no comprendía que pasaba.

-Esas shurikens que repeliste estaban repletas de somnífero, y creo que ya comenzaron a hacer su efecto en ti.- ahora se burló Orochimaru de él.- Soy invencible Sasuke! Reconozco que eres fuerte, pero con tus técnicas actuales no podrás vencerme.

-Mal… di…ción…- la visión de Sasuke comenzó a ponerse borrosa. En eso Orochimaru sacó su espada.

-No te preocupes, no te dolerá mucho…- el hombre iba a atravesar a Sasuke cuando un kunai mandó a volar su espada. Había sido un golpe preciso.- Hm?

Orochimaru miró hacia su lateral para ver a Fumiko mirándolo con esos apetecibles ojos.

-Vaya… que maravilla.- expresó el hombre emocionado.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hermano!- dijo la pelinegra mirándolo con furia.

-Fu… mi… ko…- Sasuke ya estaba comenzando a perder la consciencia, pero trataba de resistir lo más que podía. Intentó arrojarle un kunai a Orochimaru, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a lanzarlo y el muchacho cayó al suelo.

-Hmp, ni siquiera le llega a los talones a Itachi.- se burló Orochimaru de él, pero tuvo que desviar la vista hacia Fumiko ya que venía desde el cielo con puño en alto. El hombre, afortunadamente para él, logró esquivar el ataque de la Uchiha.

\- Fumiko-chan! No desperdicies esta oportunidad.- le reclamó Orochimaru.

Fumiko lo miró y se inclinó cerca de Sasuke.

-Lo siento, oferta rechazada!- dicho esto la muchacha lanzó una bomba de humo y tanto ella como Sasuke desaparecieron de la escena.

Orochimaru sólo observó como el humo se disipaba.

-¿Quiere que vaya tras ellos señor?- peguntó Kabuto, quién apareció detrás de él.

-No.- dijo aburrido el hombre.- Ella no lo vale, ninguno de los dos se asemeja a Itachi. Sólo son unos mocosos mimados.

En eso, tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto desaparecieron en una bomba de humo al igual que los hermanos Uchiha.

000

-Minato, no hagas algo apresurado por favor.- le decía Kakashi a su amigo. El rubio ya lo había decidido, le vendería Will of Fire a Orochimaru.- Tú lo conoces Minato, ¿de verdad crees que va a cumplir su promesa? El lo único que quiere es ese dinero y vengarse de ustedes cuatro, ya acabó con Rasa y Asuma, solo es cuestión de tiempo que vaya por Hiashi y por ti.

-¿Y qué otra opción tengo Kakashi?- dijo el hombre resignado.- Ese imbécil es capaz de cualquier cosa! A mí lo único que me interesa es mi hijo Naruto y su felicidad! No me importa si tengo que partir de cero con tal de proteger a mi familia!

Minato pasó de largo a Kakashi dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile dónde había reunido a todos sus empleados para darles a noticia.

-Chicos buenas tardes.- saludó Minato a su equipo, quienes estaban muy nerviosos por la reunión.- Mis disculpas por hacerlos esperar, pero tengo algo importante que decirles.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear, pero Daisuke los chistó a todos para que Minato continuase.

-Muchachos, la situación está un poco complicada. Yo… me he visto obligado, muy a mi pesar, de vender esta discoteque.

-NANI?!- Chillaron todos sin poder creerlo. Nuevamente comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez.

-Pero, ¿esto es una broma Minato-san?- dijo Daisuke totalmente anonadado por la noticia.

-Ojalá fuese una broma Daisuke.- dijo Minato apenado.- pero las cosas se me han ido de las manos.

Todos comenzaron a alegar hasta que Benjiro tomó la palabra.

-Minato-san, con todo respeto nosotros no nos vamos a conformar con esa explicación tan pobre, necesitamos saber que está pasando.- dijo el muchacho molesto.

El rubio sólo suspiró a ver cómo salía de ésta.

000

Benjiro y Neji esperaban afuera de la oficina de Minato, sinceramente el castaño no le había creído nada, el hombre les había dicho que tenía problemas económicos y por eso iba a vender la discoteque, pero al castaño eso no le cuadraba ya que el recinto era un éxito no había día en que no viniera gente.

-Si venden la discoteque piensas tomar aquella oferta Benjiro?- le dijo Neji a su amigo. Hablaba sobre una oferta que hacía poco le habían hecho al castaño, ya que su trabajo como Dj era bastante conocido no sólo por todo Konoha, sino que también fuera de la ciudad y en la fiesta de Fumiko un hombre se le había acercado y le había ofrecido si podía trabajar para él en la mejor discoteque de Kirigakure, que era por lo menos unas tres veces Will Of Fire y reconocida a nivel mundial, los mejores Dj´s del mundo habían trabajado allí.

-No sé.- dijo el muchacho desviando la mirada.- No lo tengo muy claro todavía.

-Hablaste con Minato-san sobre eso?

-No.

-¿Y se puede saber que estás esperando?- preguntó incrédulo el Hyuga.

-Bueno… talvez me estoy demorando porque no me quiero ir!- se defendió el chico.

-*sigh* ¿Es por Temari-chan, cierto?- Neji dio en el clavo. Benjiro iba a responder, pero Minato se asomó justo en ese instante desde la puerta de su oficina e invitó a Benjiro a entrar, necesitaba hablar con él.

Una vez dentro Minato le preguntó sobre su oferta a Kirigakure, ¿qué como rayos se entero? Quién sabía.

-Aún no sé si irme Minato-san.- expresó el chico algo nervioso.

-Bueno, es tu vida Benjiro, pero tienes que pensarlo bien.- le aconsejó el mayor.

-No quiero pensarlo mucho, porque me puedo equivocar!

Minato se levantó de su silla y se acercó al muchacho.

-Mira, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo?- Minato lo miró serio.- Si te vas a ir a Kirigakure para sacarte de la cabeza a Temari, te aseguro que no va a funcionar.

-¿Y usted como lo sabe?- Benjiro le dio la espalda, vaya que le incomodaba ese tema.

-Porque yo también lo intenté y no funcionó.- dijo melancólico el hombre.- Uno piensa que con el tiempo se olvida todo y no es verdad, pueden pasar mil años y la vas a seguir queriendo igual.

-Yo me quiero ir lejos Minato-san, irme a cualquier parte del mundo con tal de estar lejos de ella.

-Puedes irte a Kirigakure, a Kumo, al País de la Nieve, incluso a la luna y te aseguro que no va a funcionar. Si esto no es un problema geográfico, el problema es que la tienes metida aquí!- Minato apuntó su cabeza.- En tu mente.

-Si, puede ser.- en eso Benjiro miró a Minato y cambio radical el tema.- ¿Qué es todo esto de la venta Minato-san? Porque sinceramente no me lo creo.

-Bueno a mi tampoco me gustaría creerlo, pero es verdad. Voy a tener que vender la discoteque.

-Pero ¿por qué? Si estamos en el mejor momento de Will of Fire, ¿por qué de repente?!- se quejó el castaño.

-Porque debo hacerlo Benjiro, hay… un tipo que me está obligando a hacerlo.- se sinceró el rubio con el castaño. Benjiro lo miró asombrado.

-¿Es el que mandó a atacar Konoha? El que buscaba a la amiga de Temari?- ató cabos el chico.

-Sí… el mismo.

000

Fumiko curaba las heridas de Sasuke, una vez que el chico había recuperado la consciencia la pelinegra comenzó a encargarse de él.

-Deberías ir a ver a un doctor.- dijo la chica al notar que el pelinegro aún seguía atontado por el veneno.- Quizás que sustancias tenían esas senbon.

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien.- expresó tozudo el Uchiha menor, Fumiko sólo suspiró resignada mientras le ponía un poco de alcohol a un corte que tenía en el brazo para que no se infectara.- Auch! Más cuidado mujer!

-Hazlo tú entonces!- dijo enojada la chica.

-Tsk!- Sasuke sólo miró hacia otro lado, aunque…- Fumiko…

La chica lo miró y él la vio de reojo.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ese hombre, prométemelo!- Sasuke volteó a verla de frente.

-*sigh* No te preocupes, no soy tan estúpida como para irme con un loco como él y menos con esa pinta de mafioso que trae. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso?!

Sasuke sintió una especie de escalofrío no supo por que mierda pensó que él, talvez en otras circunstancias o talvez en otra época o dimensión, si lo hubiese hecho.

 _"Definitivamente esas senbon tenían opio o marihuana"_ pensó el Uchiha por la estupidez que se le pasó por la mente.

-Sasuke…- Fumiko llamó la atención de su hermano.- ¿Alguien más sabe de mi encuentro con Temari?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo yo.- le respondió le chico.- No había nadie más en casa cuando ella te trajo, ni siquiera Momoko.

-Entonces, te voy a pedir un favor.- la chica tomó la mano de su hermano.- No quiero que nadie sepa lo que pasó entre ella y yo. Nadie Sasuke! Por favor prométemelo!

-Siempre y cuando tú me jures que jamás te acercaras a Orochimaru.-dijo Sasuke para asegurar la seguridad de su hermana.

-De acuerdo!- Fumiko alzó el meñique.- Que todo esto quede entre nosotros.

Sasuke alzó su dedo meñique también y lo entrelazó con el de ella prometiendo que no dirían nada del encuentro de la pelinegra con Temari y a su vez, el encuentro con Orochimaru. Una vez que juraron silencio el pelinegro, ya más recuperado se puso de pie. Fumiko lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

-Oh si, te tengo una noticia hermanita.- dijo el chico ya un poco más contento.- Voy a emanciparme!

-NA-NA-NANI?!

 **Woooo! Así que eso Tramaba Sasuke wuahaha, supongo que ya se imaginarán adónde se quiere ir...**

 **Si se! Otro Capi eterno, pero es que me entusiasme y no hallaba dónde cortarlo hahahaha, bueno al final Fumiko algo de humanidad tiene y ni loca se iría con el tipo q casi mata a su hermano, muy bruja será, pero a su familia la adora :3**

 **Espero que les gustase el capi tanto como a mí escribirlo hihi**

 **Shirae, ahí tienes tú Fumiko vs Temari espero que lo disfrutes haha, y obviamente nuestra rubia salió airosa :D**

 **Kari, otro Capi largo! Hahaha, así te tengo entretenida :), si a mí Ben tb me cae mal más q Fumiko, bueno y acá vimos q ella no es q sea mala solo tiene una "pequeña" obsesión con cierto vago... Wahahahahah.**

 **Y a todos los q me leen ojalá les gustará el capi, besitos y abrazos byebye**

 **Que tengan bonita semana.**


	146. Capítulo 146: Preluna de miel

**Ay qué me demore, hahahaha. Pero ya aquí está, capitulo nuevo! Bueno nuestro chico Uchiha ya tomo su decisión de emanciparse, ahora que ya sabemos a dónde se va a ir que enredos irán a pasar? En especial con cierta pelirrosa... Por otra parte nuestra Karito le da con power en las olimpiadas, no le queda de otra... Oh sí aviso que este capítulo contiene Lemon! Nuestra castaña favorita no se va a limitar a ponerle power solo a lo académico eso denlo por hecho! Y cierta parejita dulce también se van a soltar las trenzas un poco, ya mucho spoiler enjoy! Quedan advertidos!**

 **Capítulo 146: Preluna de miel.**

Sasuke estaba sentado tranquilo en el sillón del departamento de Naruto mientras el rubio lo atosigaba con preguntas. Shikamaru con suerte le hizo dos preguntas, pero el rubio ya se estaba pasando. Razón: Ni loco dejaba que Sasuke se quedara en su depa! Muy amigo suyo sería, pero tener al hígado de Sasuke criticándolo hasta por como come no le llegaba.

-¿Cocinas?- preguntó Naruto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí- respondió secamente el Uchiha.

-¿Qué cocinas?

-Omusubi

-No te pregunté tu comida favorita idiota! Sino que cocinas!- chilló el rubio.

-Omusubi- repitió Sasuke.

-Ah cierto! Verdad que la que cocina es Momoko-chan! Inutil! Un punto menos!

-Hmp, ¿y qué cocinas tú?- lo desafió Sasuke.

-RAMEN!- Dijeron Shikamaru y Choji, quién había pasado a ver a su amigo.

-OIGAN TAMBIEN SE FREÍR BISTEC! HINATA ME ENSEÑO!- Se defendió Naruto.

-Genial, hipertensión y dislipidemia…- gruñó Sasuke.

-SI NO TE GUSTA NO TE MUDES!

-Ya Naruto!- intervino Shikamaru. Luego miró a Sasuke.- De verdad crees soportarlo?

Lo decía obviamente por Naruto.

-NANI?!- Chilló el rubio.

-He vivido 18 años con Fumiko Uchiha, ¿tengo que decir más?- Sasuke miró fijo a Shikamaru.

-Yo por mi bien!- sentenció el Nara.

-¿Y que hay de Lee? Hay que preguntarle la opinión.- dijo Naruto serio.

-No creo que le importe, después de todo el próximo mes se va.- opinó Choji.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! Hum!- Naruto hizo un puchero.

Sasuke se levantó y pasó de largo a su amigo.

-Es la habitación del fondo verdad?- se dirigió a Shikamaru. Éste asintió.

-ESPEREN!- Chilló el rubio.- Aún falta la opinión de alguien más!

Los tres miraron a Naruto.

-Falta la opinión de nuestra única hembra en este depa y la opinión de ella vale por tres!- dijo el rubio mirando burlón a Sasuke.

-¿La opinión de quién?!- Karin venía llegando con las bolsas del supermercado.

-Karin!- el rubio se acercó a ella- Necesitamos tu opinión, tenemos un potencial inquilino.

-ANTES DE HABLAR IDIOTECES AYUDAME INFELIZ!- Le gritó furiosa en la cara por no ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Sí jefa… T_T- Naruto tomó las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina.

-Este planeta se está despoblando de caballeros!- Karin se sentó en el sofá, aunque más bien se tiró en el sofá.- ¿Qué me decían de un inquilino?

-Pues, pensamos en arrendar la habitación de Shiho y- comenzó a decir Shikamaru, pero la pelirroja lo acalló de inmediato.

-SOBRE MI CADAVER!- Karin se puso de pie.- ¿Qué se han creído?! ¿y si Shiho vuelve?!

-¿Entonces eso es un no?!- dijo Naruto esperanzado.

-POR SUPUESTO! ASÍ QUE DIGANLE AL INUTIL QUE QUIERE VENIR A VIVIRSE ACA QUE ME VA A TENER QUE MATAR PRIMERO ANTES QUE LE PERMITA…

-Hola Karin!- la saludó Sasuke desde atrás.

Karin se quedó calladita al instante. Esa voz… podía ser… Se volteó a ver quién era y casi le da una hemorragia al ver a Sasuke Uchiha allí parado mirándola.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun…- las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron levemente.- Que…¿qué haces aquí…?

Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello como niñita chica.

-Pues, él era de quién te hablaba Shikamaru, Karin.- intervino Choji.- Él es el interesado en arrendar la pieza de Shiho-chan.

-Pero cómo no has pasado la prueba, tendrás que irte Sasuke hihihi.- Naruto comenzó a acercarse a su amigo para acompañarlo a la puerta, pero Karin lo agarró del brazo y lo mandó volando de vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Cuándo te vienes?- le dijo Karin babosa.

-Si todo sale bien mañana.- le dijo con un tono levemente sensual. Karin casi murió y fue a buscar a Naruto a la cocina.

-¿QUE ESPERAS PARA AYUDARME?! VAMOS A DEJAR ESA PIEZA RELUCIENTE PARA SASUKE-KUN!- Karin nuevamente lo pescó del brazo y lo lanzó hacia la pieza de Shiho. Sasuke se hizo a un lado para esquivar a su volador amigo y Karin al pasar a su lado le sonrió coqueta guiñándole el ojo.- Pideme lo que quieras, y te lo daré con gusto ;).

-VENDIDA! TE VOY A ACUSAR CON SUIGETSU!- Chilló Naruto desde la pieza de Shiho. Karin lo pateó hacia adentro, sacó la aspiradora del armario y se la tiró de una, mientras ella agarraba la escoba y se metía tras el rubio.

Sasuke miraba la escena con una gotita.

 _"Sí, creo que esto es mejor que Fumiko…"_ pensó el chico seguro de lo que hacía o al menos… eso quería creer…

000

Tsubasa estaba con Sora en su pieza tomando té, el tema principal: ¿Qué hacer con Choji?

-Yo que tú, me quito el peso de encima y le cuento todo.- dijo sin más la rubia.

-Tú crees que es llegar y contar?- se quejó la pelirroja.- ¿Qué quieres? Que le diga a Choji "Mi amor te puse el gorro con tu amigo Kankuro en Iwagakure"? o "mi amor, tuve una mini aventura con otro idol en Kumo?" o talvez-

-Ya! Ya! No quiero saber más!- la cortó la Senju.- Sólo te aconsejo, porque si no lo haces antes de que vuelva Karito bien sabes lo que sucederá.

-Perra de mierda! Ojala se le caiga el avión.

-Creeme que es dura de matar, soy capaz hasta de pensar que se le caiga el avión, explote, caigan los trozos al mar y ella sobreviva.- dijo aburrida la rubia.

Sora comenzó a comerse las uñas.

-Sora, por favor, no compliques más las cosas.- le dijo ya más seria la rubia. Sora la miró.- Habla con Choji. No dejes cabos sueltos porque creeme que te van a perseguir.

-No sé si sea capaz…

-Pues vas a tener que serlo! No dejes que Sarutobi te humille. Enfrenta el problema como una verdadera mujer!

Sora solo le sonrió a su amiga.

-Gracias, Tsubasa…

No sabía como mierda lo haría, pero hablaría con Choji y se atrevería a decirle la verdad.

000

Sakura se arreglaba frente al espejo, después de darse un montón de vueltas totalmente indecisa se había decidido. Invitaría a salir a Shikamaru, total era día libre en el Instituto así que no había problema. Por supuesto que se aseguró de no incomodar a nadie, por lo que astutamente llamó a Temari a su casa para "saludarla" y le preguntó que haría hoy, ella le dijo que dormiría porque estaba muy cansada, aunque no le dijo por qué, y lo mejor de todo era que Karito estaba en Iwagakure por las olimpiadas, así que… estaba el campo libre. Una vez que se dio por lo menos unas 10 vueltas más al espejo partió al departamento del Nara.

Cuando llegó se bajó de su auto emocionada y partió casi corriendo al departamento, tanto fue que ni notó cierto auto muy conocido para ella estacionado casi al frente del suyo.

Mientras tanto, dentro del departamento, el ruido de la aspiradora y los chillidos de protesta de Naruto tenían invadido todo el lugar.

-¿Y que te dio por emanciparte?- le preguntó Shikamaru al Uchiha mientras le servía un vaso de jugo.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Me dieron ganas de independizarme es todo.- dijo el chico calmado.

-¿Y como lo tomó Mikoto-san?- preguntó Choji curioso.

-Aún no le he dicho…- Sasuke sintió un poco de nerviosismo, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. En eso sintieron algo quebrarse.

-Ahora que rompieron?!- gritó el Nara.

-NADA!- Chillaron Naruto y Karin, luego se escucharon cuchicheos y vidrios rotos. Choji se levantó del sofá.

-Iré a ver.- dijo el Akimichi mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Shiho.

-Yo iré por la escoba y la pala, de seguro quebraron algo.- Shikamaru también se levantó. Cuando iba hacia el armario dónde tenían las cosas el timbre sonó.- Sasuke puedes abrir por favor.

El pelinegro asintió y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frentón con…

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke sorprendido de ver a su chica allí.

-Sa-Sasuke?!- Sakura quedó completamente marcando ocupado… ¿Qué mierda hacía Sasuke en el departamento de Shikamaru?!- Que… que haces aquí?!

-Hmp, te podría preguntar lo mismo.- el muchacho se cruzó de brazos mirándola suspicaz.

-Um… bueno… yo… venía a…- no se le ocurría que inventar.

-Oh! Que hay Sakura!- Shikamaru notó a la pelirrosa al pasar con la escoba y la pala frente a la puerta.

-Shikamaru! Hola!- lo saludó alegre la chica, aunque miró de reojo a Sasuke, quién puso mala cara.

-¿Vienes a buscar a Sasuke?- preguntó ingenuo el Nara.

-Uh…- Sakura no entendía nada…

-No le he contado aún.- dijo Sasuke mirando al Nara.

-Oh… entonces…- Shikamaru miró a Sakura.

 _Inner Sakura: PIENSA EN ALGO MALDITA SEA! ESPERA! YA SE!_

-Las fotos!- chilló la pelirroja.

-…- Shikamaru y Sasuke la quedaron mirando con ojos de puntos.

-Vine… por mis fotos! Temari me contó que me tenías unas fotos!- Bendita sea su memoria! BENDITA MEMORIA!

-Ahh… si, ven pasa, te las doy altiro!- Shikamaru invitó a pasar a la chica, quién aún nerviosa entró seguida de Sasuke. Una vez que el chico se las entregó fue hacia la pieza de Shiho a ayudar ya que seguía el barullo allí. Sakura comenzó a hojear sus fotos, aunque se puso algo nerviosa al sentir a Sasuke detrás de ella. Se giró a verlo y le sonrió nerviosa.

-Mira, hehe.- se las pasó a su chico, quién también comenzó a hojearlas.

-¿Quién te las tomó?- preguntó el chico mirándola.

-Um… Shikamaru.- trató de sonar tranquila, pero no pudo. Sasuke iba a alegar, pero la chica cambio el tema radical.- A propósito! Que quisiste decir con eso de que "aún no me has contado"?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-Tsk, no es nada en especial.- se quiso zafar Sasuke.

-Mas te vale que no me estes jugand chueco Sasuke porque te juro que-

-Ya ya! OK! Tranquilizate!- la silenció el Uchiha tapándole la boca, luego que la muchacha asintió el la dejó libre. Sakura guardó silencio y el chico suspiró.- Me voy a venir a vivir aquí.

-NA-NA-NANI?!

000

Se había arreglado un poco, y después de por lo menos haber estado media hora frente al espejo decidiendo y practicando el cómo decírselo, la pelirroja decidió salir del hotel. Se subió a la limosina saludando automáticamente a su chofer y le dio la dirección de Choji. La muchacha iba mirando el paisaje cuando de repente notó que iban en dirección contraria.

-Espera! ¿Adónde vamos?- le dijo a su chofer molesta, pero el corazón se le detuvo cuando vió por el espejo retrovisor aquellos ojos oscuros que la miraban intensamente.- ¿Tú?!

-Hola!- saludó Kankuro así sin más.

-¿Qué rayos pretendes Kankuro?! ¿Dónde esta mi chofer?!- preguntó alarmada la pelirroja.

-Lo mandé a tomarse una cerveza.- bromeó el muchacho. La chica lo miró perpleja.- No en serio, le pagué un buen fajo de billetes y se fue feliz.

-Eso me pasa por contratar gente penca!- expresó la chica molesta.- ¿y ahora qué? ¿piensas secuestrarme?

-Hmm, no es mala idea, así recupero mi dinero o talvez más.

-Kankuro no es gracioso, ¿Qué quieres?

-Tú solo relájate y déjame a mi llevarte a un lugar especial.- dijo simpáticamente el chico.

-Mientras no sea a Will of Fire…- dijo la chica con cara aburrida, notó como Kankuro desvió la mirada.- Hmp, que predecible eres.

-Bueno, es el único lugar para divertirse aquí, no estamos en Iwa mujer.

La pelirroja solo sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento divertida.

-Bien, espero que esta salida al menos valga la pena sino despídete de tu carrera como chofer.- le dijo con tono coqueto la muchacha.

-No se preocupe mi dama, la mantendré muy entretenida.- Kankuro le lanzó una mirada llena de lujuria por el espejo retrovisor y Sora no pudo evitar… tentarse…al parecer Choji tendría que esperar…

000

Karito se había lanzado en la cama, su cerebro estaba hecho puré y eso que solo había sido el primer día de las famosas Olimpiadas Académicas, podía escuchar como Lee ponía al día a Tsunade hablándole desde su celular. Todo había salido miel sobre hojuelas, Karito prácticamente había destrozado a sus oponentes de otros institutos, aunque hubo varias veces en que tuvo la tentación de fallar a propósito o rendirse, el cansancio era demasiado, pero con el solo hecho de cruzar miradas con Lee le volvía el alma al cuerpo, ahora veía por qué Tsunade había insistido tanto en que viniera con ella, astuta mujer...

Una vez que Lee dejó de hablar con la rubia, la castaña sintió como entraba a la habitación de ambos.

-¿Poniendola al día?- dijo la chica con la cara en la almohada.

-Algo así, está feliz con tus resultados.- dijo el chico sentándose en un sofá.

-Lo que es yo estoy muerta…

-¿Te traigo algo de comer?- le preguntó el pelinegro a Karito, ella le dijo que no tenía hambre que quería dormir, por lo que el chico le dijo que descansara mientras él se daba una ducha. Karito se metió bajo las sábanas, pero al escuchar el sonido de la regadera su líbido hizo de las suyas. Miró con pereza hacia la puerta del baño que estaba entreabierta y el vapor de la ducha salía de ésta. La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia allá, arrastrando los pies. Cuando llegó al baño, asomó la cabeza y pudo ver la sexy silueta de su hombre.

 _"Sigh… quién me manda a pescarme a semejante pedazo de hombre…"_ pensó aburrida la chica mientras con sigilo entraba al baño. Miró descaradamente la silueta de Lee, se mordió el labio inferior y se dispuso a ir hacia su hombre, pero sus neuronas reaccionaron. Suspiró levemente y salió por dónde vino, a medio camino paró en seco y se puso a reflexionar de en que minuto se convirtió en una asquerosa pervertida. Mientras "meditaba" no notó que la regadera ya no sonaba, suspiró nuevamente y se volteó hacia el baño sólo para chocar con Lee quién venía saliendo.

-Lee!- Karito se puso nerviosa al ver a su hombre semidesnudo, sólo tapado con una toalla en cierta zona.

-Karito, creí que dormías.- Le dijo Lee extrañado. La chica, nerviosa, le dijo que no tenía sueño.- ¿No? Eso es raro.

Karito sólo desvió la mirada algo sonrojada y de reojo le miraba cierta zona, Lee captó la fugaz mirada de su chica hacia su miembro.

-Hmp, no será que andas golosa?- Le inquirió sutilmente. Ella se sonrojó más.

-Nah… estoy… cansada…- no se la creyó ni ella, por lo que Lee simplemente se quitó la toalla para que la castaña lo viera en todo su esplendor.

-¿Y ahora?- expresó Lee mirándola con lujuria. Karito tragó saliva, más al ver que el miembro de Lee ya estaba erecto.

El muchacho se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él. Karito soltó un suspiro al rozar su intimidad con la erección de Lee. El muchacho atrapó los labios de su chica y comenzó a saborear su boca por completo. Karito le devolvió el apasionado beso de la misma forma introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de su hombre y comenzando una ardiente danza dentro de sus bocas.

Lee comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Karito sin separarse de sus exquisitos labios, solamente para deshacerse de esa fastidiosa polera. Una vez que tuvo a su castaña en ropa interior la depositó sobre la cama y nuevamente atacó su boca mientras sus manos descendían por el cuerpo de su dama hasta llegar a ese pedazo de tela que cubría ese delicioso nicho de placer que a Lee lo hacía ver estrellas. Apartó un poco la braguita de Karito para sentir lo mojada que estaba, cosa que excitó más aún al joven profesor, quién introdujo dos dedos de una y comenzó a sacarle exquisitos gemidos a su futura mujer.

-Ay… Lee… me encanta cuando me masturbas…- Karito agarró el rostro del muchacho y comenzó a devorárselo con exquisitos besos mientras el chico seguía con su labor allá abajo con sus dedos. Comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos más frenéticamente provocando que la castaña comenzara a gemir dentro de su boca lo cual lo incitaba a entrar más y más. Karito apartó a Lee de su boca por falta de aire y porque estaba punto de llegar.- Ay… Lee… entra! Entra!

Lee sintió como sus dedos se empapaban al llegar Karito al orgasmo soltando un exquisito gemido. El pelinegro sacó sus mojados dedos y sin dejar de mirar a su chica, quién respiraba agitada, se los metió a la boca para chuparlos y relamerlos.

-Adoro tu sabor Karito.- dijo Lee completamente extasiado.- Quiero saciarme de ti.

-Ven entonces! Saciate!- le dijo coqueta la chica abriendo las piernas cosa que volvió loco a Lee.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente mientras posicionaba su miembro en su mojada intimidad.

-Te voy a hacer ver estrellas mujer.- dijo el chico extasiado en la boca de la muchacha.

-A que esperas! Sensei! AHHHH!- Karito pegó el grito al cielo al sentir semejante pedazo de carne dentro de ella.

-Oh… estás deliciosa Karito…- dijo extasiado el chico al sentir las deliciosas paredes vaginales de su futura esposa. Karito sólo se dejó hacer mientras el muchacho entraba y salía sin piedad de ella haciendola gemir cada vez más fuerte con cada estocada. Mientras era penetrada como si no hubiese mañana, Karito degustaba los labios de su hombre sintiendo un placer indescriptible. Podían sentir como la cama vibraba con ellos.

-Ten… cui…da…do…Lee…- Karito apenas podía hablar.- No… vaya…mos… a… romper… otra…

Lee sonrió divertido mientras atacaba sus senos.

-Me vale madre!- El muchacho la penetró más fuerte aún. Karito rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y le ayudó a penetrarla más fuerte y duro. En eso comenzó a sonar el celular de Karito, Lee miró de reojo quién era el maldito inoportuno y resopló un poco al ver el nombre del Nara en la pantalla.- Te llama tu amante…

-Dile que se vaya a la mierda… estoy con mi futuro esposo!- Karito golpeó la mesita de noche y el celular salió disparado, luego se sintió como la grabadora de mensajes contestaba.

- _Que hay! En este minuto no puedo contestarte porque estoy o durmiendo o comiéndome a mi futuro esposo así que deja tu mensaje después de la señal y si eres tú Shikamaru… DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME O TE HARÉ LO MISMO!-_ Respondió la voz de la castaña en la grabación. Luego sonó el pitido de mensaje.

-*sigh* te llamo otro día… mendokusei…- se sintió la voz del Nara mientras colgaba la comunicación.

Lee no pudo evitar que la situación le diera risa.

-Que especifica…- le dijo el chico sin parar de embestirla.

-Así me lo quito de encima…- Karito nuevamente atrapó los labios de Lee.

Lee la saboreo por completo y se separó de ella para comenzar a bajar por su cuello.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé contigo cuando no eramos nada…- suspiró el castaño.

-¿A sí?- dijo la chica coqueta.- ¿Y que cosas pervertidas soñabas conmigo, sensei?

Karito los volteó a ambos poniéndose encima de Lee.

-Esto mismo, tenerte así, en todo tu esplendor, aunque… lo que imaginé fue muy distinto a la realidad…- le dijo Lee a su mujer mientras masajeaba sus senos.

-Lo que es yo… quise comerte desde que me caíste encima.- comenzó a acariciar su formado abdomen.

-Yo desde que te vi por primera vez…- confesó Lee.

-Que perverso Sensei…- Karito comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos de cadera.

-Sólo contigo.- Lee comenzó a penetrarla por debajo sosteniéndole las caderas.

-Dame duro Lee!- le ordenó Karito a su hombre. Lee aceleró el embiste y el cuerpo de Karito comenzó a vibrar excitando más aún al muchacho.- Admite que lo único que querías era follarme en clases.

-Cada vez que nos quedábamos solos…- expresó el pelinegro mientras le daba una nalgada.- Quería acorralarte en mi escritorio y hacerte mía.

-Lastima que no podamos hacerlo ahora… sería excitante…

-Ya te hice el amor una vez en mi oficina, con eso me basta…- Lee comenzó a sentir como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar.- Oh mierda…

-No te preocupes, ya me vengo…- Karito comenzó a acelerar y su vientre comenzó a sentir aquel delicioso cosquilleo.- Ay Lee… ya… ya…

-Si… yo… también…- Lee le agarró firme las caderas de la castaña mientras que con su ultima estocada se derramaba por completo dentro de ella.

-Ahhhhhhh….- suspiraron al unisono llegando al orgasmo juntos. Acompasaron sus respiraciones y Karito se acostó al lado de su hombre.

-Eso fue…- Lee apenas respiraba.

-No aburrido…- dijo la chica ya cansada.

-Exacto…- Lee besó la frente de su futura mujer y la cubrió con sus sábanas.- Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, Karito.

La chica lo miró conmovida mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Mañana también tendré premio por mi rendimiento?- le preguntó la muchacha con mirada lujuriosa.

-Sólo si lo haces mejor que hoy.- Lee le guiñó el ojo.

-*sigh* Tsumaranai… hecho!- el premio lo valía!

000

Una vez que Sakura ya se había ido, Sasuke iba a hacer los mismo, pero Naruto lo abordó antes.

-Sasuke espera!- chilló el rubio, el pelinegro lo miró con fastidio.- Ay por qué siempre me pones esa cara de perro hombre! Sonrié alguna vez!

-Que quieres? Estoy cansado.- le dijo cortante el Uchiha.

-Necesito que me acompañes a la farmacia.- esto lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Para…?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-Solo ayúdame!- Naruto prácticamente lo pescó del brazo y se lo llevó al auto del pelinegro. Una vez que llegaron, el rubio compró uno que otros utiles de aseo, Sasuke no entendía que diferencia había en que él estuviera allí o no. En eso, Naruto miró el mesón dónde estaba el auxiliar de farmacia y miró al pelinegro algo nervioso.- Oye Sasuke! Ven!

El pelinegro se acercó cauto. Naruto prácticamente le susurró.

-Es que… verás… yo…- Naruto no podía hablar, estaba trabado. Sasuke solo lo miró como si fuese tontito.- Ay! Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?! Se supone que eres mi amigo, dame algo de confianza dattebayo!

-¿Qué rayos te pasa dobe?- Sasuke se estaba impacientando. Naruto lo miró enojado haciendo un puchero.- *sigh* está bien… que necesitas?

Naruto sonrió y le dijo de frentón.

-¿Cómprame condones?- le susurró al oído casi imperceptible.

-…- Sasuke se quedó hecho piedra. ¿Había oído bien?!- ¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda dijiste?!

-Shhhh!- Naruto lo chistó mientras que Sasuke se sonrojaba un poco al ver que por lo menos un par de personas voltearon a verlos.- ¿No sabes lo que es la discreción? Eso! Comprame condones que a mi me da vergüenza…

-¿Y tú crees que a mi no idiota?.- susurró Sasuke también.

-Ay no que eres el "galán del pueblo"? Estos tipos ya deben conocerte hasta los gustos!- susurró Naruto mirándolo suspicaz.

Sasuke se sonrojó más aún y solo atinó a apartar la mirada.

-Ha! Lo sabía! Eres virgen!- fue susurro, pero de todas formas algunas personas voltearon a verlos.

-No imbécil! Es solo que…

-Ha! Irresponsable, lo andas haciendo sin protección!- se burló el rubio.

-Hmp, ¿al igual que tu no?- contraatacó el pelinegro.

Naruto se sonrojó.

-Claro que no! Soy un experto en condones!

-Bueno experto en condones, entonces anda a comprar tus porquerías.- Sasuke lo empujó al mesón, pero el rubio lo tironeó a él también. Al final comenzaron a acercarse a empujones, tal cual los niñitos chicos lo hacían. Una vez que llegaron al mesón a empujones los atendió un joven.

-¿Qué se les ofrece caballeros?- preguntó cordial.

-Ehh…- Naruto se puso nervioso. Miró a Sasuke, quién miró hacia otro lado. Naruto puso su vista en la vitrina de los condones. Habían demasiados!- ¿Me da uno de esos?

Apuntó a la vitrina. Sasuke miró de reojo.

-¿Cuál específicamente?- preguntó el muchacho.

Naruto se sonrojó y miró a Sasuke a quién le dio un codazo.

-él sabe!- apuntó a su amigo. El muchacho dirigió su vista a Sasuke.

-¿Qué?!- Sasuke se sonrojó más aún, pero no podía quedar en vergüenza.- uno con lubricante.

El muchacho los quedó mirando.

-¿Para usted?- preguntó refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-No para mi!- saltó Naruto.

-Talla?- preguntó el chico.

-Ummm…- Naruto dudó, luego le susurró a Sasuke.- ¿Qué talla eres?

-¿Qué mierda?!

-Bueno que talla crees que soy?

-¿Y como chucha voy a saber eso?!

-Pero si hemos ido a baños termales juntos! Yo no se de tallas!

Había alzado más la voz y la gente los miraba. Sasuke quería literalmente matarlo por hacerle pasar tremenda vergüenza.

-No se! Tu problema!- el chico le desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

-Mal amigo.- se quejó Naruto luego se dirigió nuevamente al vendedor.- L?

-XXS.- Se burló Sasuke.

-Sí xx… Oye! No lo tengo chico estúpido! Tu seras el xxs!

-¿Para que mierda me trajiste aquí Naruto?!- el Uchiha ya estaba molesto.

-Porque quiero tirar con Hinata hoy! Pero ella me dijo que no lo iba a hacer si no me compraba un condón! La otra vez pasamos susto!

-Eso te pasa por caliente pedazo de animal!

-Ay si tu! Como estamos por casa?! La única razón por la que no te tiras a Sakura-chan todos los días es porque no tienes donde ya que los dos viven en casas llenas de gente!

-Compra tu mierda y vámonos Naruto!- sentenció finalmente el Uchiha.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron al vendedor, quién aún los miraba atento.

-Un L hihi.- dijo el chico ya un poco más tranquilo.

-Muy bien.- el muchacho sacó un condón de la vitrina.

-Um, agregale un XL.- dijo el Uchiha de repente.

-¿Para usted?

El Uchiha asintió.

-¿COMO QUE XL?!- Chilló Naruto.- PUES A MI DAME UN XXL!

-Se te va a caer estúpido, no la tienes tan grande…- dijo Sasuke mirándolo burlón.

-AY SI TU EL METROSEXUAL! QUE TE APUESTO QUE ERES M!

-Si no sabes no opines…

-A si?!- Naruto agarró a Sasuke del cinturón y comenzó a sacárselo.

-OYE IMBECIL QUE HACES?!- Sasuke lo apartó bruscamente.- ¿Estas enfermo de la cabeza o que?!

-No la tienes tan grande Uchiha, admitelo!- lo desafió Naruto.

-¿A si?

-SI!

Naruto y Sasuke se miraban desafiantes, echando chispas por los ojos y ambos con las manos en el cinturón, estaban totalmente fuera de si. Ni siquiera notaron cuando el guardia los echó a la calle, aunque una vez fuera el rubio se quejó.

-No! Sasuke-teme! Ahora no podré gozar a mi novia! Eres el peor amigo del mundo!- Naruto se amurró en un rincón mientras que el Uchiha se acercaba a él y le lanzaba algo.- Eh?

-Lo saqué en el momento en que nos agarraron, para que no me obligues a ir a pasar vergüenza a otro lugar.- dijo molesto el Uchiha.

-Hihi, gracias ^^.- miró el paquetito y vió la letra L, pero decidió dejarlo así, de todos modos… esta noche tendría acción!

000

Practicamente convirtió el departamento de su padre en un burdel. Naruto corrió los sillones y las mesas del living comedor y dejó un espacio grande. En medio colocó un caño, aunque lo revisó por lo menos unas veinte veces, incluso se subió en él, no quería por nada del mundo que su chica se fuese a lastimar. Y si… Hinata le iba a hacer una performance y Naruto estaba más que emocionado. Tanto así, que cuando sonó el timbre casi se le cae la champaña. El rubio fue a abrir y se cohibió inmediatamente al ver a Hinata, quién venía roja como tomate. No se dijeron nada, solo se limitaron al saludo obviamente con un beso. Hinata al ver el caño en medio de la sala casi se marea de la cantidad de sangre que se le subió a la cabeza. La chica miró de reojo a Naruto, quién simplemente se sentó en el sofá para mirar a su amada fijamente. Hinata entonces, mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto comenzó a desvestirse quedando con un sexy bikini de color blanco. Una vez que la muchacha se acercó al caño Naruto la detuvo.

-Espera Hinata!- la chica lo miró confusa y algo sonrojada. El rubio le sonrió.- No voy a permitir que no tengas un público descente para esto.

Inmediatamente hizo un sello de manos e invocó por lo menos unos 20 Narutos, los cuales se acomodaron en el sillón, el suelo y las sillas.

-Na-Naruto!- exclamó totalmente roja la chica.

-Vamos Hinata!- chilló uno de los clones.

-Te ves preciosa!

-Animo! Te amamos!

-Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!- comenzaron en coro a animarla, lo cual hizo sonreír a la muchacha, esta situación si que era ridícula y a la vez jocosa. Hinata, con una sensual pose, se puso cerca del caño y comenzó a bailar en éste. Todos los Narutos guardaron silencio y enfocaron su atención en ella. En eso la muchacha se subió al caño y comenzó a colgarse de éste provocando que por lo menos la mitad de los Narutos se erectaran ya que la manera en que se balanceaba y abría las piernas era sensualmente delicioso.

-Rica!- chilló el Naruto que estaba más atrás provocando que por lo menos entre tres Narutos lo knockearan por interrumpir, provocando obviamente que desapareciera.

El Naruto real miraba embobado a su mujer, no podía creer que de verdad accediera a su petición, la cual solo había surgido como un simple juego de verdad y castigo. Habían estado jugando el día anterior y Naruto simplemente la desafió a que le hiciera una performance en su departamento, Hinata por supuesto que se puso roja a morir y Naruto solo le dijo que era broma, pero eso sólo alimentó más las ganas de la chica de hacerlo, finalmente ella le dijo que le daría una performance de lujo si él le preparaba el lugar, Naruto pensó que bromeaba, pero al ver los brillantes ojos de Hinata llenos de determinación, supo que hablaba en serio, ah y por supuesto que le dijo que si quería un after después de su performance tendría que ser con condón, por eso la urgencia de ir con Sasuke a comprar algunos.

Naruto miraba el celestial cuerpo de su hembra bailar, y ni se dio cuenta cuando la chica ya se había acercado al "público".

-Hinata! Hinata! Hinata!- vitoreaban los Narutos al ver que su chica se acercaba coqueta a ellos.

-MIJITA RICA!

-DIOSA!

-ESTAS MAS BUENA QUE EL RAMEN DATTEBAYO!

-ABREME ESAS PIERNAS RICURA!- Saltó un Naruto que estaba entre el "público"

-OYE NO LE FALTES EL RESPETO IMBECIL!- Otro Naruto le llamó la atención al primero.

-PERO SI ES MI HEMBRA!- se defendió aquel Naruto.

-¿COMO QUE TU HEMBRA?- Saltó otro.- ES MI MUJER IDIOTA!

-NO ES CIERTO ES MIA!

-HINATA LLAMAME!- Saltó otro Naruto con un cartel en su pecho con el celular del chico.

-ESE TAMBIÉN ES MI CELULAR RETRASADO!

-YA CALLENSE O LOS DESAPAREZCO A TODOS DATTEBAYO!- Bramó el original.

-AY SI TU! JEFE!

-HINATA ES TAN NUESTRA COMO TUYA!

-EGOISTA!

-HINATA YO TE PUEDO DAR MAS PLACER QUE ESTE IDIOTA!- Chilló un Naruto que se había sacado la polera y le guiñaba un ojo a la peliazul.

-¿NANI?! SOBRE MI CADAVER!- Chilló el original… ¿era el original cierto? (Nota autora: ya ni se cual es XD)

-ULTIMO HOMBRE EN PIE SE QUEDA CON HINATA!- Exclamó el Naruto que estaba más atrás provocando que todos se abalanzaran contra todos y comenzaran a pelearse.

-PERO QUE- UGGGHH!- Naruto quedó en medio del jaleo.

Hinata miraba la escena con una gran gotita en la frente, pero luego, de sus sentimientos emergió la molestia, por lo que se dirigió sigilosa al baño para tomar una bata de Minato y cubrirse, al volver el desastre seguía por lo que inspiró y soltó el aire para luego…

-Naruto!- alzó la voz la peliazul. Inmediatamente todos los Narutos se quedaron quietos y miraron a su chica, quién los miraba a todos con una gélida mirada, algo muy inusual en ella.- Desaparezcan…

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, ya que todos los clones se hicieron humo al instante. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al no ver a "su Naruto"

-¿Naruto?- Hinata comenzó a "excarvar" entre cojines, sillas y bolsas de papas fritas buscando a su hombre y lo encontró debajo del sillón, bueno al menos su mano derecha. Movió el sofá para ver a Naruto con la lengüita afuera y con ojos de remolino, le habían dado una paliza del bueno. Hinata lo recostó en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza dulcemente.

-Um…- el rubio comenzó a reaccionar, y al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con su diosa sonrió, aunque ella le dirigió una mirada algo molesta.- Hihi, lo siento :P, pero quería que tuvieras un público, no todos los días una diosa me viene a bailar al depa.

Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. En eso, Naruto se reincorporó y la miró fijamente. Hinata se sintió observada y miró de reojo al muchacho quién le estaba haciendo un puchero.

-¿Me sigues bailando :3?- le preguntó el chico algo sonrojado. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y por instinto se cubrió más el cuerpo. Naruto interpretó esto como un no.- Buu, que lastima! Bueno… eso me pasa por imbe-

-Si!- dijo Hinata de repente. Naruto la volvió a mirar.- Sí quiero!

Hinata se puso de pie y volvió a su "escenario". Naruto no perdió detalle de su hembra y casi le da hemorragia cuando la chica sensualmente dejó caer su bata, pero ya no estaba con aquel bikini blanco sino que… completamente desnuda.

-¿Así está mejor, Naruto?- le dijo coqueta la muchacha a lo cual Naruto, sin palabras, sólo asintió como imbécil. Hinata entonces nuevamente se subió al caño y Naruto solo sudaba al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su chica rozar ese maldito palo, cuanto quisiera ser ese palo por Kami. Hinata se deslizó ágilmente por el tubo hasta llegar al suelo, miró hacia dónde se suponía estaba su chico, pero no había nadie. Hinata se puso de pie y miró hacia ambos lados, pero nada y casi se asusta cuando sintió un susurro en su oído.

-Sí… así esta mucho mejor…- le susurró Naruto, quién estaba detrás de ella. La chica ni siquiera alcanzó a verle de frente ya que el rubio apenas la chica se giró la abordó de inmediato, atrapando sus labios y besándola como desaforado. Hinata correspondió el beso a pesar del susto y lo repentino que fue todo, pero… a quién engañaba estaba tan caliente como él. Comenzaron a girar por todo el "escenario" sin parar de besarse mientras el rubio le manoseaba el trasero desnudo por completo.- Ay me encantas!

Naruto estaba fuera de si, no podía dejar de comerse literalmente a esa preciosa dama. Finalmente terminaron en la pared, Hinata con su espalda desnuda pegada a ésta y Naruto comiéndosela a besos. El rubio le alzó la pierna derecha a la altura de su cintura mientras se la acariciaba. Hinata emitió un sonoro suspiro dentro de la boca de Naruto, quién comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, tenía unas ganas enormes de follarla como si no hubiese mañana. Odiaba pensar así, tan libidinosamente, pero es que no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado hasta las patas de Hinata, y quería hacer de todo con ella, absolutamente de todo! Comenzó a hacerla avanzar hacia la habitación de Minato, pero casi se caen con el caos que habían dejado sus clones, ya ni sabía si había pisado una silla, un cojín o la misma mesa. Definitivamente después tendría que ordenar todo o Minato lo mataría. En el camino Hinata casi se cae con un cojín, pero Naruto hábilmente la atrapó, aunque la muchacha se giró al caer, quedando con su trasero expuesto, lo cual encendió más al rubio y nuevamente la acorraló en la pared para besar su cuello por detrás y manosearle esas suculentas nalgas.

-Ahh… Naruto…- Hinata estaba extasiada y ya se sentía más que mojada, quería que ese hombre la follara y ya! Odiaba pensar así, se sentía una verdadera puta, pero… amaba a ese hombre y solo con él quería experimentar esto! Quería experimentar literalmente… de todo! Ella se giró para quedar de frente a él. Naruto le miró descaradamente sus enormes pechos y comenzó a masajearlos mientras nuevamente atacaba su boca. Hinata alzó ella misma su pierna derecha para rodear la cadera del rubio y acercar su entrepierna a la de ella, suspiró nuevamente al sentir el enorme bulto de su hombre. Tentada, bajó tímidamente su mano desde el cuello del rubio, pasando por su formado abdomen, aunque tenía que admitir que la maldita ropa le estorbaba, hacia su entrepierna, rozó el pene del chico, y la muchacha enrojeció a morir. Naruto sintió ese delicado roce y quedó con ganas de más, por lo que buscó esa traviesa mano y al encontrarla la guío de vuelta hacia su pene.

-Masturbame!- le susurró sensualmente el rubio al oído mientras saboreaba el cuello de la chica. Hinata, obediente, le bajó los pantalones y el boxer para comenzar a acariciar ese pedazo de carne.- Oh si!

El sentir esas suaves y delicadas manos lo hizo erectarse más, nuevamente comenzó a besar a Hinata y con cada manoseo de la muchacha en su miembro Naruto adentraba más y más su lengua en la boca de la chica. Comenzó a mover las caderas hacia las manos de Hinata, la chica sentía en sus manos aquel pedazo de carne cada vez más duro, por lo que sin previo aviso lo soltó y alejó un poco al rubio de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el chico al no entender por qué la muchacha se había detenido de repente.

-Quiero probarlo…- Hinata lo miró con lujuria mientras se relamía su mano derecha. Naruto casi muere con ese sensual gesto por lo que solo asintió y Hinata de inmediato se agachó a la altura del pene de Naruto y se lo metió de una zampada a la boca.

-Oh maldita sea! Que rico!- Naruto se sintió en el paraíso, por Kami que chupaba bien esa mujer! Hinata subía y bajaba mientras que el rubio, en su locura, agarró la cabeza de Hinata y comenzó a embestirla. Hinata estaba tan extasiada como él, sentir casi en toda su garganta el pene de su macho la excitaba demasiado.- Mierda Hinata! Me vengo me vengo!

Naruto trató de apartarla, pero Hinata lo agarró de las nalgas y lo apegó más a su boca. Naruto no resistió y se vino en la boca de ella, directo a su garganta, por lo que sintió como la chica se tragaba literalmente su semen.

-Oh por kami…- suspiró el rubio. Hinata se puso de pie y lo miró con la misma mirada llena de pasión. Naruto la miró igual y como si se hubiesen sincronizado ambos miraron una silla en medio del camino hacia la pieza, sus ganas de follar eran tantas que era demasiado ir hasta la pieza, por lo que Hinata empujó a Naruto en la silla, le sacó la maldita polera para admirar su abdomen y se colocó encima de él. Los senos de Hinata estaban enfrente del chico, por lo que sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamerlos y acariciarlos. En eso Hinata recordó algo, por lo que antes de que Naruto la penetrara de una sola buena estocada, la peliazul alzó el trasero antes de que lo hiciera.- ¿Huh? Pero Hinata!

-¿Dónde está?- le preguntó la chica algo seria, pero las ganas de que se la metiera no se las quitaba nadie.

-¿Dónde está qué cosa?- Naruto la tomó de las caderas para sentarla en él, pero Hinata no lo permitió.

-Lo que te pedí que trajeras.- Hinata comenzó a forcejear con Naruto, quién quería penetrarla, pero ella no se dejaba. Iba a alegarle, pero afortunadamente le crujió!

-ahh eso!- Naruto soltó las caderas de la muchacha y miró alrededor buscando sus pantalones. Los vió tirados cerca de dónde sus clones lo habían knockeado.- Un segundo! Quedate así como estás!

Naruto se deslizó hábilmente por la silla y agarró sus pantalones, busco desesperado algo en los bolsillos hasta que lo encontró.

-Ajá!- Naruto le mostró el condón a Hinata, quién suspiró aliviada.- Aunque pasé la vergüenza del siglo por esto…

Hinata sólo ahogó una risita y tuvo que taparse la boca al ver cómo Naruto batallaba con el condón.

-Mierda! Sabía que era XL!- Se quejó el rubio al ver el pequeño pedazo de plástico.

-Se estira Naruto.- Hinata se acercó a él y le quitó el condón, luego se agachó hacia su miembro, cosa que puso muy nervioso al rubio, cohibiendolo.- Naruto…

-Perdón perdón!- Se disculpó el rubio. " _Piensa algo cochino piensa algo cochino…"_ se mentalizó el rubio mientras pensaba en el delicioso cuerpo de su hembra, luego abrió los ojos al sentir su miembro en algo suavecito y casi muere al ver cómo Hinata lo estimulaba con sus senos.

 _Inner Naruto: Hay alguien más en todo este fic que tenga tanta suerte como yo…_

Ya estaba más que erectado, tanto que ya le dolía. Hinata logró ponerle el condón sin problemas, aunque…

-Hm… talvez si seas XL ;)- le dijo coqueta la peliazul. Naruto le sonrió pícaramente mientras la chica nuevamente lo mandaba a la silla y ella ahora sí se sentaba encima de él. Al hundirse en el rubio la peliazul emitió un sonoro gemido de placer. Ya ni siquiera le dolía la penetración, sus intimidades estaban tan acostumbradas a la del otro que se acoplaban a la perfección.- Oh… Naruto…

Hinata comenzó a subir y bajar, sentir ese exquisito roce entre sus intimidades la volvía loca, si era verdad que no era lo mismo con condón, pero de todas formas podía sentir la enorme anatomía de su macho en su vagina.

-Ay sí Hinata… sigue…- Naruto estaba embobado viéndole los pechos saltar, por lo que comenzó a embestirla por debajo para hacerla vibrar más aún.- tus tetas Hinata… me encantan!

Naruto subió sus manos desde las caderas de la chica hacía sus senos y comenzó a amasarlos mientras la seguía embistiendo. Hinata hizo la cabeza hacia atrás completamente extasiada.

-Muerdemelas Naruto!- exigió la chica excitada.

Naruto obediente, comenzó a succionar los erectos pezones de la chica y a mordisqueárselos.

-Ay sí… así… chupamelas Naruto… sigue… no te detengas!- Hinata agarró la cabeza del rubio y lo apretó más contra sus enormes pechos mientras el vaiven comenzaba a hacerse más frenético. Naruto estaba en la gloria, incluso sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero morir en los senos de Hinata sería una muerte hermosa, así que no le importaba. Se abrazó a ella sin sacar la cabeza de sus pechos mientras la penetraba con más fuerza, era una lástima no sentir esas exquisitas paredes vaginales, se había acostumbrado, pero bueno… tenía que ser responsable. En eso sintió el cuerpo de su diosa comenzar a erguirse más.- Na-Naruto…ya.. ya…

-Esperame esperame…- Naruto le agarró firme las caderas mientras empujaba y empujaba con fuerza su pene contra la vagina de ella para que finalmente la chica emitiera un sonoro gemido lleno de placer mientras sus paredes vaginales engullían el miembro de Naruto provocando que el chico hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras se derramaba entero dentro del condón.- Ah… que rico…

-Hihi.- rió Hinata mientras le daba un besito en los labios y salía del chico, el condón estaba empapado, tanto por los fluidos de Hinata como los de él. El chico se lo sacó, fue al baño y lo envió directo al excusado, se aseo un poco y le dio el pase a Hinata para que ella también se aseara, aunque quiso optar por la ducha.- ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?

Naruto ya estaba con el pie afuera del baño para darle privacidad a Hinata, pero al oír la petición la miró sin poder creerlo.

-Aunque si no quieres…- Hinata se apretó coquetamente los pechos a lo que Naruto prácticamente saltó a la ducha.

-Hasta crees…- le dijo el rubio sonriéndole pícaramente mientras cerraba la cortina y lo que sucedió allá adentro fue un misterio, aunque los gemidos que salían de ese baño ni siquiera el agua de la ducha los pudo silenciar.

 **Uyyy, Naruhina haciendo de las suyas el par de pecaminosos q de inocentes solo tienen la cara. Otro parcito que tampoco se queda atrás es el LeeKari, que ya andan celebrando su luna de miel antes de tiempo hihi**

 **Shirae querida que bueno que te gustó la pelea entre Fumiko y temari, cómo dijiste en tus comentarios anteriores, era algo que se veía venir, afortunadamente nuestra rubia de Suna le pateó el trasero hihi**

 **Kari! Ya te hice un Capi más corto hahaha, pero es que me entusiasme con los capítulos anteriores, en especial en la pelea entre Fumiko y Temari, ser Fumiko es especial en su forma de ser... No por nada es una Uchiha XD. Ya Sasuke se va a ir a vivir al depa de Naruto así que ya van a empezar hartos enredos entre él, Shikamaru y Sakura, muahahaha**

 **No desesperen! Ya se viene Sasusaku, aquí ya les dejé un pokito de ellos, como preámbulo para lo que se viene! Hihi**

 **Y espero que hayan disfrutado el capi de hoy, besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	147. Capítulo 147: Felices los 20

**Pfff no actualizo del año pasado, eso sí es mucho, la embarró, pero bueno nuevo año nuevo Capi hahaha, antes q nada feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores! Muchas bendiciones y buenos deseos para este año. En fin, al Capi, nuestra pareja quiere empezar el año con toda la pasión del mundo así que... LEMON SHIKATEMA! HOT HOT CANDENTE para todas mis lectoras pervertidas, ah y un pokito de SasuSaku para las que están esperando, el lemon viene para el siguiente I promise. Bueno ya quedó claro q hay lemon así q al que no quiera verlo que se salte la mitad del capítulo XD. Enjot!**

 **Capítulo 147: Felices los 20.**

Temari terminaba de cenar junto a Shikamaru, tenía que admitir que el Nara se había lucido en la cena que le preparó, estaba deliciosa.

-¿Y cómo te deshiciste de Naruto y Karin?- preguntó curiosa la chica al ver que ya eran las 12 de la noche y ni rastros del par de Uzumakis.

-Naruto se fue a hacer de las suyas con Hinata al departamento de Minato-san y Karin se fue a pasar la noche al depa de Suigetsu, creo que tienen noche metal hoy.- explicó el Nara.- Así que de seguro se amanecen en el cerro o debajo de un puente.

Temari sólo se echó a reír mientras terminaba su postre.

-¿Quieres más?- le ofreció Shikamaru al ver que la rubia prácticamente estaba raspando con la cuchara el pote. La chica le pasó el potecillo dándole a entender que sí quería más. Una vez que el Nara le sirvió más del postre ella quiso salir de la duda.

-Ya Nara, dime la verdad, ¿Contrataste a alguien cierto?- Temari lo miró burlona.

-No, lo hice yo.- se pavoneó el chico.

-Ya… y mágicamente aprendiste a cocinar?

-Bueno… fui a practicar dónde mi vieja, es una receta de ella y después de prácticamente quemarle la cocina y estar a punto de perder mi vida, logré hacerlo y ahí tienes el resultado.- confesó el muchacho.

Temari alzó una ceja.

-En serio no tuviste ayuda?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Me encanta saber que no me tienes fe mujer.- ironizó el pelinegro haciendose el ofendido.

-Ya ya esta bien te creo, supongo que tuviste que hacerlo bien si casi quemas la cocina de tu casa.- se burló Temari.

-*Sigh* con un "Gracias mi amor por la comida, estuvo deliciosa" me hubiese conformado…

Temari ahogó una risita y se acercó coqueta a su hombre.

-Está bien.- expresó Temari mirándole fijamente y acortando la distancia entre ellos.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradecerle señor Nara, que me haya dado una excelente velada y una deliciosa cena?

Temari rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras Shikamaru la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Hmm… no sé, no se me ocurre en este momento, ¿tienes alguna idea?- la miró sugerentemente. Temari probó los labios del Nara dulcemente como si estuviese saboreando un delicioso postre, Shikamaru la apretó más contra él profundizando más aquel delicioso beso.- Hmm, sip tienes razón, el postre está delicioso.

Shikamaru se relamió los labios una vez que se separó de la rubia. Temari miró su pocillo, aún había algo de postre, por lo que tomó lo que quedaba y alzó la cuchara hacia el Nara para que abriera la boca. Shikamaru, obediente, abrió la boca para degustar el postre, bueno… tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso, aunque la guinda del pastel era que Temari le diera de comer. Cuando abrió la boca para la última cucharada, Temari lo hizo tonto y en vez de darselo a él ella se llevó la cuchara a la boca para comerse la última cucharadita.

-Ah no mujer! A mi no me juegas chueco!- Shikamaru la agarró de la cintura con su mano derecha para acercarla de un jalón y atrapó sus labios de inmediato, y con su mano libre atrapó la cabeza de Temari para que no se le escapara mientras con su lengua excarvaba toda su boca evitando que se tragase el último bocado. Al lograr su cometido, el Nara se separó de ella y se relamió los labios descaradamente.

-Hmp, sabe mucho más rico en tu boca mujer.- le dijo mirándola con esa mirada penetrante y llena de lujuria.

-Si serás!- Temari lo agarró de la camisa y comenzó a devorárselo literalmente. Como un impulso, ambos se levantaron de las sillas y el Nara, sin parar de besar a su mujer como si no hubiese mañana, la llevó hacia la cocina.- Es para el otro lado genio!

Temari lo regañó porque en vez de dirigirse a la pieza del pelinegro terminaron en la cocina.

-Que va! Hace rato que te quiero follar en la encimera!- le dijo el Nara mientras le sacaba la blusa dejandola con su sexy sostén lila.

-No si yo te follo antes niñito!- Temari lo empujó hacia la mesa arrasando con casi la totalidad de las sillas. Shikamaru no pudo evitar pegarse por lo menos con dos.

-Auch! Lo siento fierecilla, pero esa encimera te espera!- Shikamaru nuevamente la empujó hacia la encimera sin parar de devorarse sus labios. El aire les faltaba, pero no les importaba, el extasis era demasiado. Una vez que acorraló a su mujer entre su cuerpo y la encimera, el Nara se separó de sus labios y se deshizo de su polera con ayuda de Temari, quién le ayudó a deshacerse de la maldita prenda para deleitarse con su formado abdomen.

-y tan flacuchento que te veías…- dijo Temari sin parar de mirarlo. El Nara solo le sonrió burlón mientras atacaba su cuello y comenzaba a descender a besos húmedos por el voluptuoso cuerpo de la rubia. Se distrajo unos minutos en sus senos por encima de su lencería, mordisqueando sus erectos pezones que ya eran más que visibles, siguió bajando por su plano abdomen, devorando su ombligo de camino, hasta llegar a ese maravilloso lugar de placer, su entrepierna. Temari hizo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el Nara le levantó la falda y con sus dientes agarró el borde de su diminuta braga y comenzó a deslizarla por sus tersas piernas hasta sus pies.

Finalmente el chico se reincorporó con prenda aún en la boca y le sonrió coqueto mientras la chica se las quitaba y las lanzaba lejos. En ese instante Shikamaru, sin perder tiempo, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, tenía unos deseos fervientes por penetrarla ahora y ya!

Prácticamente se sacó el cinturón, los pantalones y los boxer de una sola vez y los mandó a volar hacia el sofá. Temari se relamió los labios al verle su enorme miembro que casi se podría decir que apuntaba directo hacia la mojada entrepierna de ella. Shikamaru le alzó la pierna izquierda y comenzó a frotar su miembro en su vulva.

-Te saliste con la tuya…- suspiró Temari.- Me vas a hacer el amor en tu maldita encimera…

-Te lo dije!- Shikamaru alzó la otra pierna de la chica y la sentó en la encimera para comenzar a penetrarla.- Oh mierda!

Estaba demasiado mojada, se sentía exquisito, el entrar y salir de su miembro por la cavidad de Temari era sublime, quedó empapado al instante, pero la fluidez con que entraba y salía era extasiante y enloquecedor.

Mientras embestía a su mujer le quitó ese maldito sostén, quería ver esos senos rebotar si o si!

-Oh si…- Shikamaru la embestía y la embestía mientras se deleitaba viéndola vibrar. Tanto fue que comenzaron a caer las ollas y las sartenes de la despensa y una le cayó en plena cabeza.- Auch!

-Hihi, torpe.- Temari sí que lo estaba disfrutando, pero al notar que si seguían con ese embiste destrozarían la encimera, prefirió parar, ya que el único que terminaría en la calle sería Shikamaru por irresponsable.

-Pero Temari!- se quejó el Nara al ser cortado de golpe.

-A la habitación! Ahora!- ordenó la muchacha.

-Bien… pero a mi manera!- Shikamaru no se quiso salir de ella, así que la agarró de las nalgas y la fue penetrando todo el camino.

-Pero que..? Shika… ah.. Shi.. ka…- Temari no comprendía como mierda lo hacía, pero era exquisitamente excitante.

Llegaron a la pieza en menos de 30 segundos, por lo que el Nara depositó a Temari en la cama y cuando iba a penetrarla nuevamente ella cerró las piernas.

-Arg.. ahora que mujer?- gruñó Shikamaru.

-Hmp, es tan gracioso verte así… sediento de mi.- le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo. Luego le hizo un puchero.- Aunque no es justo… tu andas desnudo por la vida y yo sigo con mi falda…

-Te la quito de una!- Shikamaru hizo ademán de quitársela, pero Temari le golpeó levemente la mano.

-Nop, lo haré yo!- Temari se deslizó por debajo del Nara mientras él la miraba sin poder creerlo.- Ay por Kami hombre! Que no puedes aguantar un poquito?

-No, te quiero aquí y ahora…- le dijo molesto apuntándose el miembro a punto de estallar, de verdad que hasta le dolía, como esa mujer podía ser tan cruel, era obvio que hacía todo a propósito.

-Hmp, ¿nos vamos a poner exigentes Nara? Déjame al menos deleitarte un poco, después de todo, me hiciste una deliciosa cena, mereces una retribución.- Temari comenzó a bailarle sensualmente meneando sus caderas con ese característico baile de Suna que tanto le fascinaba al Nara, verla menear las caderas y el trasero de esa manera lo volvía loco. Temari hizo ademán de acercársele, pero se detuvo a medio camino pensativa.- Hmm…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ansioso el Nara.

-No sé… como que siento que mi talento se desperdicia sólo bailándote a ti.- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.- No lo sé… me gustaría más público.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, ¿Qué le quería decir con eso? Él la conocía bien y sabía que cuando ella decía ese tipo dedcosas era porque algo tramaba. La miró fijo y Temari solo le sonrió sin parar de mirarlo a él allí sentado y solito…

-Ah… ya entiendo.- dijo el Nara captando la idea que tenía su rubia.- Que así sea entonces…

Shikamaru hizo una posición de manos e invocó dos clones, cada uno a su lado, tal cual lo había hecho ella aquella vez en la que tuvo que hasta formar un pene con sus sombras para complacerla tanto a ella como a sus dos clones, a ver si podía ser al revés… Por supuesto que cabe destacar que sus clones estaban totalmente desnudos al igual que él. Temari tuvo que admitir que ver a tres Shikamarus completamente desnudos y mirándola atentamente la cohibió un poco, tanto fue que incluso se llevó las manos a los pechos impulsivamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No que querías público?- se burló el Nara del medio, el original.

-Para qué pides cosas si después te arrepientes mujer.- dijo el de la derecha con tono cansino, clásico de él.

-Como siempre… pura boca y cuando te sale algo inesperado te sale la niña tímida.- el tercer Nara le dio directo en el orgullo, por lo que Temari sólo sonrió.

-Aquí los pura boca son ustedes tres.- dijo tranquila la Sabaku no.- A ver que piensan después de esto.

Temari los miró burlona y nuevamente comenzó a bailar la sexy danza de Suna. El trío sólo la miraba atentamente, cada movimiento de ella, en especial de sus caderas tenían a los chicos completamente concentrados. Finalmente la rubia se giró dándoles la espalda y comenzó a bajarse la falda con un movimiento ondulante de cadera, captando la atención de los tres que no perdían ningún ínfimo detalle. Los Nara tragaron saliva y se mordieron el labio inferior en perfecta sincronización cuando la rubia se agachó en cuatro y les mostró descaradamente el trasero y se agachó más para que le vieran su intimidad que ya se veía mojada. El Shikamaru de la derecha agarró un cojín para taparse la enorme erección que tenía, el del medio trataba de permanecer lo más sereno posible y el de la izquierda no pudo evitar comenzar a comerse las uñas.

-Preparense para el espectáculo muchachos!- les anunció Temari mirándolos de reojo con una sonrisa burlona y lo que hizo a continuación casi hizo que se vinieran los tres de una. Temari sin ningún pudor alguno introdujo su dedo índice y medio en su vagina a la vista de los tres Shikamarus que quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta. Temari comenzó a masturbarse enfrente de los tres entrando y sacando a descaro sus dedos, ella lo disfrutaba y emitía uno que otro gemido.

-Siempre sale con algo inesperado…- susurró para el grupo el Shikamaru de la derecha, tapándose más con el cojín, ya le dolía la enorme erección que tenía.

-Eso nos pasa por provocarla, somos unos idiotas…- expresó con fastidio el de la izquierda, ya no le quedaban uñas por lo que comenzó a morderse el borde del dedo gordo, era tanto lo excitado que estaba por ver a Temari así que ya veía que le comenzaba a sangrar.

-Tranquilos… no caigan en la tentación… no le demos en el gusto…- dijo el del medio, aunque… a quién puta engañaba! Lo único que quería era agarrarle ese trasero y meterle la verga de una sola y buena estocada. Miraba con fascinación como su mujer metía y sacaba esos dedos y se relamió los labios al ver lo empapados que salían.

-Ahh… que rico…- gimió sensualmente Temari. El Shikamaru de la izquierda se puso de pie, pero el del medio lo volvió a sentar.

-Tranquilo…- aunque él estaba igual o peor, las ganas de tirársele encima lo quemaban por dentro.

Temari miró de reojo a sus tres hombres, por lo que decidió subir el nivel.

-Así que no quieren ceder eh?- Temari simplemente giró sobre sí para quedar con la espalda apoyada en el suelo y totalmente abierta de piernas justo enfrente de los tres.- Así me deleito la vista.

Temari comenzó a frotar su clítoris emitiendo más gemidos y comenzó a meter más frenéticamente sus dedos en ella, ahora con un tercer dedo, simulando una buena penetración, a ella se le hacía fácil imaginarse a su chico follandola si lo tenía enfrente multiplicado por tres. Los tres Shikamarus no podían digerir lo que veían, su rubia estaba descaradamente masturbándose enfrente de ellos y con una excelente y detallada vista de lo que hacía.

-No cedan…- les dijo el Shikamaru del medio a sus compañeros, pero el miembro ya le ardía del dolor, lo único que quería era metérsela duro a esa mujer. El yoga de los tres casi cede cuando Temari comenzó a gemir completamente excitada, ese sonido celestial que los volvía locos. Tuvieron que aferrarse a la cama cuando notaron que el cuerpo de Temari se tensaba.

-Ah… ah… Shi… Shikamaru!- la rubia llegó a su orgasmo tensando por completo su cuerpo y alzando un poco la cadera. Los tres chicos tragaron saliva y se relamieron los labios al ver como los dedos de Temari salían empapados de su deliciosa esencia. La muchacha los miró traviesa y se levantó de una. Se puso frente a ellos y abrió sus tres dedos empapados apuntando a cada uno, invitándolos a saciarse de ella. Los tres, obedientes cual perritos falderos, se metieron a la boca un dedo y al sentir el sabor de su mujer el extasis se les subió por completo, esa mujer era un afrodisiaco ambulante.

Una vez que dejaron de chuparle los dedos la rubia entró en acción. Empujó al Shikamaru del medio a la cama y se posó encima de él sin siquiera dejarlo reaccionar, agarró del pene al segundo acercándolo a ella y metiéndose su miembro de una zampada en la boca.

-Oh mierda…- el Shikamaru 2 casi se corre al contacto con la boca de Temari, pero se aguantó del bueno, además que la rubia lo dejó en paz casi al instante, sólo le había empapado el miembro con su saliva. El muchacho la miró sin comprender, pero Temari ya tenía todo fríamente calculado por lo que le dio una simple orden mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente a los ojos.

-Follame por el culo vago!- ordenó la rubia. Los tres quedaron de piedra, ¿escucharon bien?! Temari los miró como leyéndoles el pensamiento.- Hablo en serio, esta noche me los follo a los tres así que obedezcan!

El Shikamaru aludido no tuvo opción y se posicionó detrás de su rubia, ella le alzó el trasero sin tapujos y tuvo que admitir que se le antojó al instante, esas nalgas redonditas le gritaban por atención. Nunca se lo había hecho por detrás específicamente allí, así que estaba nervioso.

-Temari, no te quiero lastimar.- le dijo el Shikamaru 2 preocupado.

-Si no quieres que te clave un kunai y te haga desaparecer más te vale que lo hagas, vago.- Temari lo miró de reojo y el muchacho solo suspiró agarró las caderas de la chica y comenzó a penetrarla desde el culo.- Ahhh… ayy… mierda…

-Te dije que te iba a doler.- se quejó el chico.

-Cierra la boca y sigue.- suspiró la muchacha, en eso miró al Shikamaru que tenía debajo de ella.- Y tú… que esperas para follarme Nara!

-Problemática…- Shikamaru se posicionó por debajo y comenzó a penetrarla de inmediato. Temari comenzó a gemir más fuerte, la sensación de ser penetrada doble era deliciosa y al parecer ese extasis fue traspasado a ambos Shikamarus, porque comenzaron a acelerar las embestidas. Y finalmente, la rubia miró a su última presa a quién simplemente le hizo seña con el dedo de que se acercara.

-Y a ti… te daré la mamada de tu vida!- Temari lo pescó del pene y comenzó a succionárselo sin piedad.

-Mierda mujer no…- Sintió que se iba, pero la chica le golpeó la mano y siguió con su cometido, nadie le quitaría su dulce, nadie!

El muchacho casi que tuvo que mentalizarse para no acabar de una, pero era una verdadera tortura, Temari le succionaba la verga como una verdadera diosa y no podía evitar el sentirse en el paraíso con semejante mamada.

-La chupas tan rico mujer…- gimió el Shikamaru 3 mientras era consumido por el extasis, aunque no fue el único, tanto Temari como el Shikamaru original estaban literalmente hundidos en placer, ambos cruzaron miradas complices y Shikamaru al ver la expresión de placer en los ojos de su chica mientras era penetrada por él y su clon mientras ella se engullía del bueno el miembro de su otro clon, supo lo que quería y ambos con un simple sello de manos inundaron la habitación de clones tanto de ella como de él y sinceramente… no pasaron ni 30 segundos y la habitación del Nara parecía una verdadera orgía. Shikamaru miró a su alrededor y por lo menos habían 20 personas en su pieza contándolos a él y a Temari y la vista era para embarrarse allí mismo, hermosas rubias siendo penetradas por sus clones y los gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar. El Nara se sintió en el paraíso, ver de esa perspectiva el como sus clones le hacían el amor a esas bellas Temaris era sublime, en la pared, en su escritorio, en el ropero, en el suelo, toda su habitación vibraba literalmente. Se enfocó en un grupo en particular, un Shikamaru que le hacía un oral a una Temari mientras se follaba a otra debajo de él, y a la que le estaba haciendo el oral también le hacía una buena mamada a otro Shikamaru quien manoseaba a otra Temari mientras la masturbaba con sus dedos y ya se le perdían de vista las demás parejas y tríos repartidos en la habitación. El sólo saber que así se veía él cuando le hacía el amor a Temari de todas las formas posibles lo excitaba a morir.

-Mierda Temari me vengo!- el Shikamaru 3 no resistió más por lo que Temari, una vez que el clon comenzó a tensarse para venirse de una, la chica sacó el miembro de su boca y aprovechó de que el muchacho expulsara todo su semen encima de sus pechos. El Shikamaru original casi se viene también al ver esa escena, como podía ser tan sensual esa mujer por Kami!

-Rayos… yo igual…- el Shikamaru 2 también se iba a venir, por lo que la chica le apartó el trasero y el muchacho se vino en la espalda de la muchacha mientras ella emitía un gemido y miraba a su Shikamaru. De pura maldad golpeó en el estómago a ambos clones y estos desaparecieron al instante.

-Hmp, parece que ya sé el punto débil de tus clones.- dijo sensual la muchacha mientras esparcía la esencia de los clones de Shikamaru por todo su cuerpo.

-Eres la mujer más pervertida que he conocido en mi vida…- suspiró el muchacho mientras volvía a embestirla por debajo, se había detenido cuando sus clones comenzaron a embarrarla con su semen sino habría terminado siendo el tercero en embarrarla también.

-Culpa tuya… mi vago sexy…- Temari se agachó para besarlo mientras el muchacho no paraba de embestirla. Ambos miraban de reojo la habitación, cuerpos desnudos y follandose por todo el lugar solo alimentó más el hambre de querer entrar más y más en el otro.

Comenzaron a escuchar como sus clones cada uno llegaba a su orgasmo y tanto era el placer que terminaban desapareciendo, cuando el ultimo grupo llegó a un orgasmo colectivo y todos desaparecieron, Shikamaru y Temari, que ya estaban al limite, solo se miraron complicemente.

-Hazme gritar Nara…- expresó Temari apenas, estaba demasiado excitada y sentía como su sexo palpitaba a morir, le urgía descargarse. Shikamaru solo le dio una última estocada y ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo emitiendo un grito al unisono. Temari casi que comenzó a ver borroso, sus cuerpos estaban más que sudados y solo se oían las respiraciones cansadas de ambos enamorados. Temari, una vez que pasó por lo menos un minuto se separó de Shikamaru y se acostó a su lado, el muchacho permanecía en silencio, su respiración ya se había normalizado.- Hihi, creo que tus clones no pudieron conmigo Nara.

Temari se acurrucó en el pecho del pelinegro, pero como no obtuvo respuesta del muchacho alzó la cabeza para encararlo.

-¿Shikamaru?- la habitación por supuesto que estaba en penumbras por lo que no podía ver muy bien al chico, pero al acercarse a su rostro notó que… se había quedado dormido.- Hmp, débil!

Temari solo sonrió infantilmente para sí y se acurrucó más en el cuerpo del chico, aunque no pasó ni un minuto y ella estaba tan profundamente dormida como él.

000

-Bien, estoy listo!- Sasuke ya estaba con maletas en mano, listo para irse al departamento de Naruto. Mikoto por supuesto que lloraba a mares, se había negado rotundamente a que su retoño abandonara su hogar y Fugaku, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo en que Sasuke se independizara, pero le había parecido que la decisión había sido muy apresurada.

-Ay! Ya paren el drama!- se quejó Fumiko.- ¿Por qué no simplemente despedimos al niño con una gran sonrisa?

-Fumiko por qué no te callas?! Esto no es ningún chiste!- chilló la matriarca de los Uchiha, quién tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas. Sasuke intentó tranquilizarla diciéndole que la vendría a visitar todos los fines de semana.- Pero Sasuke… como te piensas ir a vivir solo si tu no sabes hacer nada… que vas a comer?! Si lo único que sabes hacer es Omusubi! Necesitas una dieta balanceada mi amor! Te vas a desnutrir! Más encima no vas a tener cocina, ni refrigerador, ni horno microondas, snif… snif…

-Mamá… no exageres! Naruto tiene de todo tampoco es como si viviera debajo de un puente!

-Aunque pareciera…- soltó burlona Fumiko, Sasuke le dio un codazo.

-Ese barrio! Mi vida el auto lo tienes que dejar adentro del departamento, si lo dejas afuera te lo van a robar!- le advirtió la Uchiha mayor. Fumiko finalmente se le acercó.

-Mamá! ¿Por qué no dejas que Sasuke decida?- habló ya la Uchiha menor con un tono más serio.- él ya es grande y es su vida mamá.

Mikoto miró a Fumiko y rompió a llorar en sus brazos, no importaba si estaba crecido o no para ella Sasuke siempre sería su bebé. Finalmente Fugaku se acercó a su hijo y le dio el visto bueno, ya era mayor de edad así que podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

-Hijo.- le dijo su padre.- Tú sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para lo que necesites.

-Gracias, viejo.- dijo el pelinegro algo melancolico. Después de que Itachi y Momoko, quién también lloraba a mares, se despidieran de él se acercó nuevamente a su madre, quién le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Puedes volver cuando quieras mi amor, esta siempre será tu casa, no lo olvides.- le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Descuida, no lo haré.- Sasuke tomó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia su auto. Una vez que se subió volvió la vista atrás para ver por última vez su casa y a su familia despidiéndolo. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día, pero así fue. Finalmente suspiró más para sí que para su familia.- Arigato…

Y finalmente apretó el acelerador y salió de la residencia Uchiha.

000

-Bienvenido Sasuke!- Shikamaru hizo el brindis junto a todos los chicos del departamento y sus parejas para darle oficialmente la bienvenida al Uchiha.

-Oye Teme! A la primera embarrada que te mandes derechito a la calle oíste?- Chilló Naruto desde el sofá mientras Hinata le daba un codazo.

-Naruto compórtate por favor.- lo regañó la chica, el muchacho hizo un puchero.

-Descuida Hinata.- se defendió Sasuke.- Todo lo que sale de la boca de este dobe lo multiplico por cero.

Varios tuvieron que aguantar la risa aunque la risotada de Sakura se pudo oír hasta el edificio de al lado, Naruto iba a alegar, pero la firme mirada de Hinata hizo que desistiera de tal asunto. En eso, la peliazul echó de menos a alguien en particular.

-Um, chicos.- varios la miraron.- ¿Y Temari? ¿Por qué no vino?

-Es que…- Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco, en realidad la rubia no había ido a la junta porque estaba "agotada" de tanta acción la noche anterior, de hecho él estaba igual, lo único que quería era irse a la cama.- Estaba algo cansada…

-Hmmm por que será…- se burló el rubio mientras Hinata le volvía a dar otro codazo.- Hinata…

000

Kushina había ido a ver a Minato y de solo verlo tomándose casi toda la botella de sake que le había llevado supo que le pasaba algo.

-¿Qué te pasa Minato?- Kushina le preguntó de una. Minato la miró de reojo y solo suspiró, era imposible ocultarle algo lo conocía demasiado bien.

-No estoy bien Kushina, estoy preocupado…- dijo el hombre dándole la espalda.

Kushina se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué ocurre querido?- le preguntó la pelirroja preocupada.

-Todo se acabo Kushina.- Minato la miró con melancolía.- Voy a tener que vender la discoteque.

-Pero por que?! ¿Por qué rayos vas a hacer eso?!

-No tengo opción. Me están obligando.

Kushina lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Quién?!

-Orochimaru.- dijo Minato mientras la pelirroja se llevaba las manos a la boca y lo miraba con temor.- Sí, Kushina, él está aquí en Konoha…

000

Sasuke había invitado a Sakura a comer como celebración de su independencia. Cuando la chica lo recibió la encontró algo rara por lo que ella le explicó que habían dramas en su casa por el tema de su madre, quién hacía poco había venido a verlos y Makoto la había echado a la calle, no quería saber nada de ella.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sasuke algo incomodo.- Si quieres podemos ir a celebrar otro día, no tengo problema.

-No Sasuke.- dijo melancolica la pelirrosa.- Me sirve para distraerme, oh cierto! Esperame!

La muchacha se devolvió a la casa y volvió con un regalo en sus manos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó el pelinegro sin comprender.

-Abrelo y lo sabrás.- le dijo juguetona la chica mientras le pasaba el presente. Sasuke lo abrió y quedó anonadado, era una polera con la foto de Sakura en ella.

-Wow.- Sasuke no sabía que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Me veo fea?- Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-No tonta, te ves bien, es solo que… no me esperaba esto.- dijo el muchacho algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, así me tienes junto a ti todo el tiempo ^^- dijo feliz la chica, luego cambio el semblante y lo miró serio.- Espero que no la uses solo para dormir.

-Claro que no mujer, vamos que se hace tarde.- le dijo el chico mientras se dirigían hacia su auto.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A comer y luego… te tengo una sorpresa.- el chico le sonrió de lado y Sakura casi desfallece.

 _Inner Sakura: RICOOOOOOOOOO! TE AMO SASUKE! LLEVAME A DONDE QUIERAS! TE SEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO!_

000

Una vez que ya habían pedido su cena tanto Sasuke como Sakura comenzaron a hablar de todo el año pasado, curiosamente ya les faltaba muy poco para cumplir 10 meses juntos.

-Vaya.- dijo Sakura melancólica.- Me parece increíble todo lo que hemos durado.

-Si.- afirmó el Uchiha, hasta él lo encontraba increíble después de todas las peripecias que habían pasado aún seguían juntos.- a pesar de todo.

Sakura lo miró completamente enamorada.

-Sabes que Sasuke, yo creo que siempre vamos a estar juntos.- dijo con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Porque contigo me siento en confianza entiendes, no necesito demostarte nada, solo soy yo misma, porque… yo sé que tú lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Sasuke la quedó mirando anonadado, era tan raro ver a Sakura de esa forma, tan en confianza con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica al ver la expresión de su novio.- ¿Te asusté?

-No.- Sasuke se despabiló un poco.- No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues… que no creo que te conozca tanto como dices.

-Ay vamos Sasuke! Por supuesto que sí, sabes lo que me gusta, lo que no me gusta, como reacciono ante las cosas, para que hablar de que hasta puedes predecir cuando voy a hacer un berrinche!- dijo jocosa la chica, contagiando un poco a Sasuke aunque…

-Sinceramente, no creo que sepa todo lo "que te gusta", Sakura.- Sasuke la miró un poco serio. La muchacha lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Sakura lo miró algo nerviosa.

Sasuke cambio el tono de inmediato. Necesitaba saberlo, las acciones de Sakura hablaban por si solas y si, era verdad lo que ella decía, él la conocía muy bien y por eso mismo tenía esa maldita duda clavada en su corazón que no lo dejaba tranquilo, por lo que ahora aclararía esa maldita duda.

-Sakura, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad.- dijo sin tapujos el pelinegro.

-Pero claro amor!- dijo la chica mientras tomaba su copa de vino.

-¿Sientes algo por Shikamaru?

-Pffffffffffffffff….- el vino terminó literalmente en la otra mesa mojando a una señorita.- Oopps! Lo siento lo siento!

Una vez que la pelirrosa se disculpó con la muchacha volvió a su silla. Sasuke había permanecido inmóvil esperando su respuesta.

-Que tonta hehe.- dijo la chica sentándose.- ¿Me decías?

-¿Te gusta Shikamaru, Sakura?- Sasuke la miró serio y de brazos cruzados.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Ay Sasuke, las tonterías que me preguntas!- se quisó zafar la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me puedes responder?- contraatacó el Uchiha.

-No es eso Sasuke! Es solo que después de casi diez meses de estar juntos creí que ya me conocías!- se hizo la ofendida la muchacha.

-Sakura no seas mentirosa! Tú sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí. Lo acabas de decir hace unos minutos ¿no?

-No sé Sasuke, ya me dio lata esto. Voy a tomar aire!- La chica se levantó de la silla y fue hacia el estacionamiento. Sasuke pagó la cuenta y fue tras ella. La encontró sentada en el capó del auto mirando hacia el horizonte pensativa.

-¿Ves lo que digo?- le dijo el muchacho para llamarle la atención. Sakura se volteó a verlo.- Te nombro a Shikamaru y te pones nerviosa.

-*sigh* está bien, te voy a contar la verdad.- dijo la chica resignada. Sasuke guardó silencio y le prestó atención.- Shikamaru fue mi primer amor, de secundaria, fue el primer niño que me gustó en serio y bueno… ahora que nos hemos acercado un poco más con lo de la película me volvió a gustar, pero no estoy enamorada de él Sasuke! Sólo fue un "crush", un amor adolescente! Es solo que… bueno… supongo que debe ser algo de nostalgia, después de todo, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

Sasuke sólo la miraba atento.

-¿Y tanto te costaba decirme eso?

-Ay Sasuke! Es que no sabía como ibas a reaccionar!

-¿Y que creías tú como iba a reaccionar?- le preguntó incrédulo Sasuke.- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que me iba a poner celoso? ¿De Shikamaru?! Me tienes que estar bromeando!

-Oye! Él tiene su encanto!- lo defendió Sakura. Sasuke la miró feo.- ¿Ves?! Te pusiste celoso!

-Hmp, claro que no!- Sasuke le dio la espalda.

-Claro que si!- Sakura se aferró a él por la espalda y le dio un besito en la mejilla.- Ya hablando en serio…

Sasuke la miró de reojo mientras ella lo soltaba.

-Yo te amo a ti Sasuke.- le dijo la chica en un tono más serio. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al igual que Sakura, quién desvió un poco la mirada avergonzada. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Lo sé.- el chico le sonrió de lado.- y gracias por contarme lo que pasó entre tú y Shikamaru.

-Ay Sasuke! No pasó nada entre él y yo! Creo que ni se enteró en su vida que alguna vez me gustó hehe, tú sabes como es él.

-See, ni que lo digas.- En eso Sasuke se dirigió al auto.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Sí nos vamos.- en eso mientras la chica se subía al auto, Sasuke rápidamente mensajeó a Naruto.

 _S: Saca a todos del depa y te juro que te regalo un celular con cámara._

Sasuke guardó el aparato y al minuto cuando ya había partido el vehículo su rubio amigo le repsondió.

 _N: HECHO!_

Sasuke sonrió para sí.

 _Inner Sasuke: Hora de entrar en acción!_

000

Sora había salido con Kankuro a "Will of Fire", nuevamente la había abordado para salir juntos, justo cuando se disponía a ir a ver a Choji.

-Es mi imaginación o cada vez que quiero ir a ver a mi ex, tú te interpones.- le decía la pelirroja mientras llegaban a la discoteque.

-Oh no damita! Usted no se venga a hacer la inocente. Si de verdad quisieses hablar con Choji ya lo habrías hecho.- dijo el muchacho mientras apagaba el motor.

-Hmp, y tú no te esmeras para nada en que lo haga, que descarado Kankuro!- expresó la muchacha mientras el castaño le abría la puerta para que saliera.

-Que yo sepa no te he amarrado las manos.- Kankuro le ofreció la mano para que saliera.

-Pero si que me has "distraído".- la muchacha tomó la mano del chico y salió del auto. El muchacho sólo se carcajeo y simplemente entraron a la discoteque. Pidieron algo en la barra y luego se fueron directo a la pista a bailar. Cuando ya llevaban más de 20 minutos bailando la pelirroja quiso parar un poco y se apoyó en el borde de la pista.

\- Pff parece que te está afectando la edad. Mejor aprovecho mi juventud antes de cambiar de década.- se burló el muchacho.

-Ha…ha… que gracioso Kankuro! Fíjate que hasta me había olvidado que era mayor que tú.- expresó la chica cruzándose de brazos, aunque no le duró mucho ya que el castaño la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.

-¿Y eso qué? Soy bien hombrecito y lo sabes.- Kankuro la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé perfectamente…- Sora se colgó del cuello de él y antes que siquiera lo dejase responder la muchacha atrapó sus labios en un candente beso, pero como en todo orden de cosas el Karma nunca se queda tranquilo y feliz, fueron divisados por cierta pareja que venía entrando a la discoteque para pasar un buen rato. Choji no podía creer lo que veía, Sora estaba prácticamente comiéndose a su amigo Kankuro, en eso la chica miró de reojo y se encontró con la mirada de Choji, se separó de Kankuro al instante.

-¿huh? ¿Qué ocurre?- Kankuro no entendía la reacción de la pelirroja. Ella solo guardó silencio y apuntó atrás de él. Kankuro al voltearse casi se va de espaldas. Choji y su novia los miraban atentamente y ambos con expresiones crispadas, en especial el Akimichi. Sora se bajó de inmediato de la pista de baile y fue hacia el muchacho.- Sora espera!

Kankuro se bajó tras ella. Cuando la pelirroja llegó a la posición del Akimichi, no supo ni como comenzar.

-Choji yo… no es lo que crees.- se intentó excusar la chica.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué ahora andas con Kankuro, eso?- le dijo el chico no muy contento.- Para que me sigues molestando si ya tienes a alguien más Sora?

Esto lo decía porque la muchacha lo había estado llamando en reiteradas ocasiones desde que habían terminado, al principio para fastidiarlo, pero estos últimos días había sido para decirle la verdad.

-Yo… necesitaba hablar contigo.- dijo la chica algo apenada.

-Hablar de que?

-De algo importante.- expresó la chica y luego miró de reojo a Karui.- a solas.

Karui iba a apartarse, pero Choji la tomó de la mano.

-Lo que tengas que decir que sea bajo la presencia de mi novia.- dijo decidido el castaño. Karui se sonrojó mientras que Sora hirvió en ira.

-Ha! ¿Y aún asi vas a negarme que me terminaste por culpa de esta extranjera?

-Oye que te pasa estúpida?- Karui iba a darle su merecido, pero Choji la detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿me vas a pegar ordinaria roba novios?!- dijo molesta la pelirroja.- Mira en primer lugar-

-Ya dile la verdad Sora!- Le dijo Kankuro desde atrás.- No prolongues lo inevitable.

-Tu cierra la boca Kankuro!- le gritó molesta la idol.

-¿Y ustedes dos desde cuando tan cercanos?- preguntó molesto Choji ya que "supuestamente" los había presentado en la fiesta de Fumiko.

-Que te lo diga ella.- dijo sin más el castaño.

Choji miró a Sora.

-¿Qué está pasando Sora?- le preguntó el chico directamente.

La muchacha no hallaba que decir.

-¿Se conocían de antes cierto?- preguntó Karui sin tapujos. Sora la miró con furia.- Hmp, parece que le atiné.

-CALLATE! CALLATE NO TIENES IDEA DE NADA!- Nuevamente Sora intentó acercársele, pero Choji se interpuso, luego miró a Kankuro.

-¿De dónde se conocen?- preguntó cauto el Akimichi.

-Iwagakure.- respondió Kankuro sin hacer caso de los chillidos de Sora de que guardara silencio. A Choji esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría, osea que se conocían desde…

-Tu gira por el País de la Tierra…- Choji miró a Sora anonadado mientras ella tragaba saliva.- Hace 10 meses.

La chica guardó silencio y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Choji la miró completamente desconcertado, hacía exactamente diez meses que Sora había empezado a comportarse extraño con él, más fría, más distante… Era cosa de atar cabos, Choji apretó los puños con rabia, tenían razón, todo este tiempo sus amigos habían tenido razón…

-Sora…- Choji estaba más que furioso, cosa que la idol notó al instante.- ¿Te metiste con Kankuro en Iwa?

Tanto Sora como Kankuro abrieron los ojos de par en par. Sora simplemente agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Osea que…- al Akimichi comenzó a quebrarsele la voz.- Todo este tiempo tú… maldición Sora!

-Choji déjame explicarte- intentó decir la chica, pero el castaño la cortó.

-No Sora! Te defendí! No sabes como te defendi! Shikamaru, Karito, todos mis amigos me decían lo mismo!- expresó el chico apenado.- Todos suponían que me estabas engañando, pero yo nunca quise creerles, siempre te defendi Sora! Confiaba en ti!

-Choji, yo… lo siento.- De los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a salir unas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sora?! Al menos explícame eso!

-Me sentía sola y… bueno… conocí a Kankuro y… me deje llevar.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Kankuro desde atrás.- Tú te enamoraste de mí Sora, así de simple y sencillo.

A Choji casi se le cayó la mandíbula con el cometario mientras que Sora se emputeció del bueno.

-CALLATE IMBECIL NO EMPEORES LAS COSAS!- Le gritó furiosa la chica, ya todo el mundo les estaba prestando atención.

-No sabes lo mal que me hiciste sentir.- le dijo el Akimichi a su ex.- Me sentí como la peor basura por haberme enamorado de Karui y engañarte. Mientras que tú… eres una maldita descarada!

Choji estaba tan fuera de sí que se acercó abruptamente a Sora asustándola, pero Kankuro se puso entremedio.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Kankuro?- Choji y el chico de Suna estaban frente a frente.

-Tranquilo Choji, baja las revoluciones y charlemos tranquilos, esto tiene solución.- dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo el castaño de Suna.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Kankuro, esto es entre ella y yo. Apartate!

-No voy a permitir que le toques un solo cabello, así que tranquilízate a menos que quieras que te tranquilice yo.- Kankuro estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Kankuro por favor!- Sora lo tomó de la manga para que la mirase, pero el chico no alcanzó ni a mirarla de reojo ya que un puñetazo lo mandó a volar hacia la barra.- Choji! DETENTE!

El castaño de Konoha arremetió contra el chico de Suna y comenzaron a golpearse del bueno. Finalmente fueron echados fuera de la discoteque por los guardias. Aunque eso no bastó para apaciguarlos, aún querían matarse mutuamente.

-Choji basta!- Karui se puso frente a él y el muchacho se detuvo al instante.- Nos vamos a casa! Ahora!

El chico logró tranquilizarse y miró de reojo cómo Sora ayudaba a levantarse a Kankuro, en eso ambos exnovios tuvieron contacto visual.

-A ti, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida , oíste? Dejame en paz! No quiero saber más de ti!- espetó furioso el muchacho mientras Karui se lo llevaba a su auto, luego desaparecieron en la noche.

La idol solo guardó silencio mientras llevaba a Kankuro al auto de éste, lo puso en el asiento del copiloto mientras ella se sentaba en el del conductor mientras unas lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- dijo apenado el castaño.- pero no iba a permitir que te hiciera algo.

-Él nunca me haría nada.- dijo segura la chica.- Lo conozco.

Hubo un minuto incómodo de silencio. Kankuro sacó el botiquín que guardaba en la guantera, en caso de emergencia, como ahora.

-Jamás creí sentirme así.- dijo la muchacha de repente, Kankuro sólo la miró.- Me siento como la peor escoria del mundo. Choji no se merecía esto.

En ese instante aparcó el auto en un borde de la carretera y rompió a llorar y Kankuro solo atinó, a pesar de los moretones, a abrazarla y consolarla.

-Si quieres arreglar las cosas con Choji, deja que se tranquilice un poco y hablas con él.- le dijo empáticamente el muchacho.

-No va a querer verme, snif.- Sora se apegó más aún al pecho del chico.- Me odia Kankuro! Me odia!

-Ya Sora, no llores bajo la leche derramada, no conseguiras nada, solo sentirte más miserable.- Kankuro la alzó un poco de su pecho y secó sus lágrimas.- El único error que cometiste fue no haber sido honesta contigo misma desde un principio. Si lo hubieses hecho le habrías dicho la verdad a Choji sin mayores problemas, incluso desde un principio.

-Yo lo quiero Kankuro!

-Lo sé.- dijo el muchaho serio.- pero me amas a mí Sora, ya deja de negarlo.

-Egocentrico!- la chica desvió la mirada molesta. Kankuro le tomó el mentón.

-Sí, soy un egocentrico, un idiota, con poco tacto, y algo bruto lo sé.- expresó el chico mirándola a los ojos.- y me enamoré de la mujer más caprichosa, frívola, ególatra y con cero consideración por los demás.

Sora no pudo evitar ahogar una risita.

-Somos un desastre…- admitió la muchacha.

-Nah, peor que eso. Somos un caos.- bromeó el castaño mientras le daba un pequeño beso, aún estaba adolorido.- ¿Me llevas a casa? Me duele todo XD

Sora sonrió y se limitó a conducir a la casa del castaño. Tuvieron que mentirle a Kushina de que los habían asaltado aunque el escandalo lo hizo igual.

 _"*Sigh* bien hecho Kankuro, ahora si te cagaste la vida enamorándote de una caprichosa Idol"_ aunque tenía que admitir que la cosa le gustaba.

 **Ay Kankuro que le gusta el leseo, pero bueno es Kankuro, las cosas se ponen tensas con ese cuarteto a ver cómo se desarrolla.**

 **Kari: feliz año nuevo linda! Que todos tus deseos para este nuevo año se hagan realidad, ojalá te guste el Shikatema candente que abarca prácticamente la mitad del capítulo haha, y al final Sasuke ya se mudó es oficial, así q a ver q enredos pasarán y ya Sakura le confesó q le gustaba Shika, a ver qué actitud toma con el Nara ahora huhuhi, haha si la escena de la farmacia fue lo mejor! Yo igual morí de risa, en especial cuando se acercaron al mosyradmo a empujones haha.**

 **lissaaaa! Dichosos los ojos q te ven! O más bien que te leen hahaha, feliz año nuevo! Y no desesperes el lemon Sasusaku en el próximo capítulo, pero al menos hubo harta interacción de ellos en este cap :D**

 **Y a todos los demás nuevamente, feliz año! CuidendC mucho bye bye**


	148. Capítulo 148

**No dejare que pase febrero sin actualizar haha. Por fin el capi 148! Se viene harto lemon! Así q los q no les gusta salten se la mitad del capi y a los que les da curiosidad el titulo del capitulo mejor léanlo y lo sabrán hahaha. Y las que esperaban el ansiado lemon sasusaku ahí viene! Advertencia lemon! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 148: La historia de Umino Kurasawa.**

La suave música se oía por todo el ambiente del lugar, una botella de Sake a medio tomar y dos copas totalmente vacías yacían sobre la mesa de arrimo y sobre el sofá dos enamorados besándose dulcemente. Sasuke degustaba suavemente la boca de Sakura mientras la muchacha, completamente recostada en el sofá y bajo el cuerpo de su macho, se dejaba querer. La chica se separó un poco del chico para verlo a sus sexys ojos negros.

-Te amo.- suspiró Sakura recuperando un poco el aire, estar así con Sasuke la ponía caliente del bueno.

-Yo también te amo.- le dijo el muchacho mientras la tomaba del mentón para que le sostuviese la mirada.- Sabes una cosa Sakura, yo sé que… que me demoré mucho en darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, pero yo te prometo… te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por no perderte. De verdad.

 _Inner Sakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…. *Fainted*._

Sakura se quedó sin palabras mientras el chico nuevamente atrapaba sus labios. La pelirrosa tenía que admitir que se sentía dichosa, pero un pequeño sentimiento de culpa le molestaba en su corazón y tenía nombre. Sasuke dejó de besarla y le ofreció un poco de sake a lo que la pelirrosa aceptó.

-Bueno, kanpai por tu nueva vida independiente.- le dijo la chica mientras se tomaba de una la copa, luego miró a su chico.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que no hay papis cerca?

Sasuke terminó de tomar su copa y la miró de forma lujuriosa.

-¿Tú que crees, Sakura?- se lo dijo con un tono tan sensual que la pelirrosa no pudo resistir y se le tiró encima. No pasaron ni dos minutos y el Uchiha la había llevado hasta su nueva habitación sin dejar de besarla y manosearla, el solo saber que tenía el departamento solo para él y ella lo excitaba de sobremanera. Una vez que atravesaron el umbral, la acorraló contra la pared. Sakura sin perder tiempo le quitó la chaqueta y Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para arrancarle la blusa y mirarle los pechos que estaban cubiertos por un lindo y sexy sostén rosa. El muchaho se relamió los labios y sin previo aviso tomó a Sakura en brazos para nuevamente acorralarla, pero esta vez en la puerta del ropero. La pelirrosa comenzó a sacarle la polera y una vez que la mandó a volar se mordió el labio inferior al admirar el perfecto abdomen del Uchiha. Éste le sonrió triunfante, le encantaba verla babeándose por él literalmente, claro que la chica no se iba a conformar solo con admirarlo, ella siempre había sido mujer de armas tomar y se lo iba a demostrar, por lo que lo agarró del pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharselo con furor, Sasuke se calentó con tal acción y la ayudó a sacárselo para quedar sólo con sus boxer y una erección de tamaño colosal. De inmediato Sakura lo empujó bruscamente hacia la cama y comenzó ella misma a sacarse sensualmente su propio pantalón a la vista atenta del Uchiha, no fue cuando la pelirrosa se dio vuelta para que le admirara el trasero, que a pesar de no ser enorme estaba bien levantado, cosa que le fascinaba a Sasuke cada vez que se lo manoseada. Al verla así, el muchaho casi se viene, pero trató de mentalizarse, ni loco pasaba tremenda vergüenza, ella se vendría antes que él y haría todo lo posible por lograrlo.- Hmp, viniste preparada eh?

Se lo dijo más que nada porque la muchacha había venido prácticamente con un hilo dental.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se le tiraba encima cual fiera en celo y comenzaba literalmente a devorárselo. Sasuke, correspondiendole por supuesto, se impulsó para quedar él encima de ella y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno. El baile de sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas era sublime y los tenían más que calientes a los dos. Sakura nuevamente los impulso para intentar quedar encima de él, pero el impulso fue tanto que, literalmente, rodaron por el colchón y cayeron al suelo. Afortunadamente, la pelirrosa cayó encima de Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado el Uchiha.

-Sí.- le dijo coqueta la muchacha.- Gracias por amortiguar mi caída, Sasuke-kun ;)

Si había algo que le fascinaba era que le dijera "Sasuke-kun", no podía evitarlo, su instinto machista y dominante eran parte de él y en el sexo se le manifestaba a flor de piel. Sakura, sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a atacar el cuello del Uchiha, no iba a desaprovechar la ventaja que tenía, no señor!

-Voy a hacerte ver estrellas Sasuke Uchiha!- nuevamente atrapó sus labios y el muchacho atinó a alzarse un poco para que ella quedase sentada sobre él. Sus intimidades rozaban y cada una palpitaba con ansias de juntarse. Ambos dejaron de besarse y se miraron fijamente leyendo el deseo, pasión y lujuria que expresaban los ojos del otro y de inmediato Sasuke posicionó sus manos en la cadera de Sakura y con sus dedos pescó el hilo dental para sacárselo, Sakura alzó un poco el trasero para facilitarle al Uchiha que se lo sacase y en el momento en que la prenda salió volando, la chica le agarró el boxer y literalmente se lo destrozó, liberando a aquel delicioso y suculento pedazo de carne.

-Hmp, impaciente, ¿no podías esperar a que me lo sacara?- le dijo burlón el muchacho mientras mandaba a volar los retazos de sus boxer.

-Cierra la boca y hazme el amor Uchiha!- Sakura se posicionó encima del muchacho y ambos casi que gritaron de placer al sentir la intimidad del otro. Sasuke no podía dejar de gemir al sentir las mojadas paredes vaginales de Sakura en su pene, que prácticamente se lo engullían.

-Mierda, estás exquisita mujer!- gimió el Uchiha mientras Sakura lo cabalgaba con pasión, cosa que tenía más que extasiada a la Haruno, sentir el pene de su hombre más y más dentro de ella la sacaba de quicio. Sasuke agarró a Sakura por la espalda y comenzó a penetrarla por debajo sacándole más y más gemidos.

-Ay.. Sa.. Sasuke… kun…- gemia la chica al sentir como entraba el miembro del Uchiha.- sigue! Ay! Que rico!

Sakura comenzó a sobajearse los senos cosa que tentó de inmediato al Uchiha y los atacó de inmediato con su boca.

-Ay si! Um.. ah… hmmm…- Sakura se sentía en el paraíso, la sensación de ser penetrada por su amado Sasuke y a su vez que le succionara los senos era indescriptible. Por su parte Sasuke batallaba contra sí mismo para no correrse, pero sentir esos gemidos celestiales le complicaba bastante el yoga.- Ay Sasuke! Ay Sasuke! AY SASUKE!

-Cierra la boca!- Sasuke atrapó los labios de su amada mientras comenzaba a penetrarla más duro. Sakura se separó de él para respirar un poco mientras ambos con la misma pasión aumentaban el vaiven para placer mutuo.- Ay si Sakura!

Sasuke comenzó a acelerar, el verla vibrar así lo tenía más que extasiado.

-Ay Sasuke! Entra más! Entra más!- Sakura lo agarró de los hombros sin dejar de cabalgarlo ni por un minuto, pero esa sensación de unión que estaban sintiendo sus sexos los estaba volviendo literalmente locos, querían llegar hasta lo más profundo del otro.

De repente, Sasuke dejó de embestirla y Sakura lo quedó mirando confusa.

-Sasuke que…?- pero la chica no pudo decir más ya que el muchacho la tomó de las nalgas y de un impulso la tiró en la cama mientras la volvía a penetrar de una sola estocada provocando que la pelirrosa chillara de placer.- Ohhhh…ahhh… Ay mi vida! Hahh… Hm…

Sasuke la estaba penetrando como un verdadero animal, por fin podía poseerla todo lo que quisiera sin tener que preocuparse de que los interrumpieran, ya que… el departamento era solo para ellos esta noche y podían hacer lo que quisiesen.

-Date vuelta!- le ordenó Sasuke a la pelirrosa volviéndose a detener.

-¿Qué?- Sakura de nuevo quedó perpleja al ser cortada de golpe.

-Quiero follarte por detrás!- le dijo el chico totalmente extasiado, era solo cosa de verle sus sexys ojos negros llenos de lujuria. Sakura obedeció y se dio vuelta dándole una excelente vista de su trasero.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó coqueta la chica.

-Alzalo más…- dijo Sasuke mientras se relamía los labios. La muchacha obedeció y Sasuke casi se derrama al ver la vagina de Sakura completamente dilatada y mojada. No se aguantó e introdujo su pene en la vagina de ella de inmediato y sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Ahhhh!- gimió Sakura mientras el muchacho la comenzó a embestir del bueno. La chica se aferró a las sábanas mientras gemía como loca, jamás había experimentado un sexo tan desaforado como el de hoy, se notaba que tanto ella como Sasuke se estaban aguantando desde hacía rato. En eso, la chica comenzó a sentir que ya se venía.- Sasuke… ya… ya…

-Esperame!- Sasuke aceleró más aún provocando que la chica vibrara con cada profunda embestida y no fue en la última que ambos gimieron de una forma extasiada, que ni les importaba si algún vecino los escuchaba, esta noche era de ellos y nada ni nadie se las iba a arruinar.- Arghh.. uff…

Sasuke respiró hondo y de una nalgada le dio a entender a Sakura que se levantase, ya que la muchacha al acabar su orgasmo había caído rendida en la cama. Se posicionó al lado de Sasuke y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Parece que… andábamos con hartas ganas.- dijo la chica mientras hacía círculos en el pecho del pelinegro.

-See…- fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué haremos cuando lleguen los demás?

-No llegarán, te lo aseguro.- expresó Sasuke mirándola pícaramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ronda dos?

-Me leíste la mente.- en eso Sasuke saltó encima de ella mientras se metían debajo de las sábanas y comenzaban la segunda ronda, aunque con toda la pasión retenida quién sabe hasta que ronda llegarían…

000

Al día siguiente, Karito había caído rendida en su cama, por fin había vuelto de ese martirio, no es que no la hubiese "pasado bien", de hecho… todo lo contrario, sino que de todas formas echaba de menos su cama. Ya estaba en el quinto sueño cuando su hermano la despertó.

-*sigh* ¿Qué quieres Konohamaru?- expresó con modorra la castaña mirando de reojo a su hermano menor, pero sin siquiera mover un músculo, hoy no se separaría de su cama.

-¿Qué no vas a la fiesta de Gaara?- preguntó curioso el jovencito. Karito lo miró con cara de "¿que rayos?"y miró el calendario, 19 de Enero.

-Tsumaranai…- dijo aburrida la chica, tal parecía que su cita con su cama se iría al bodrio.

000

Minato hablaba por teléfono con Kushina, aprovechando que los chicos celebrarían el cumpleaños de Gaara en casa de su novia, había decidido invitarla a pasar el rato en su depa.

-Bien, te espero.- le dijo alegre el hombre mientras colgaba la comunicación, en eso tocaron el timbre y Minato se extrañó un poco ya que no esperaba visitas aparte de su esposa, pero era imposible que llegara en un parpadeo a menos que hubiese aprendido el jutsu de la teletransportación.

Una vez que abrió la puerta casi se fue de espaldas. Ahí estaba él, el mismísimo Orochimaru en persona.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Orochimaru, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, entró al departamento sin miramientos.

-Tranquilo Minato.- expresó cauto el hombre.- Vengo en son de paz.

-Mira en estos minutos estoy muy ocupado, así que te rogaría que te fueras de mi departamento.- Minato trató de ser lo más cortés que pudo, pero el tener al asesino de sus dos mejores amigos en frente no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse, su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso y con ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo.

-Pero hombre, yo solo venía a felicitarte.- dijo Orochimaru en tono amistoso. Minato lo quedó mirando sin comprender.- Supe que recuperaste a Kushina. Buena esa! Es una excelente mujer y está claro que te ama.

-Mira no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo, por favor sal de mi departamento!- Minato alzó un poco más la voz, era obvio que el desgraciado solo había venido a fastidiarlo.

-Calma hombre, calma.- Orochimaru intentó apaciguarle los humos al rubio.- No seas descortés Minato. Pero está bien, si mi presencia te inquieta me retiraré, pero antes quiero que me digas una cosa.

Minato solo le sostuvo la mirada.

-La hija de Rasa, está viviendo con Kushina verdad?- preguntó el hombre con mirada sombría.- Al igual que Gaara.

Minato sintió un escalofrío en la espalda, el maldito sabía todo. Ahora era oficial, sabía exactamente el paradero de Gaara, Naruto, Karito y Hinata. Pero obviamente de su boca no oiría nada.

-No te voy a contestar eso. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Kushina me oíste? Porque sino te las vas a ver conmigo.- amenazó el rubio.

-¿En serio?- se burló el pelinegro mientras sacaba una pequeña arma de su bolsillo y apuntaba a Minato. El rubio sólo se quedó estático, un movimiento en falso y no la contaría.- Ahora, me vas a decir todo sobre la hija de Rasa, ya que… parece que se ha andado metiendo donde no debería y sinceramente… me pone algo nervioso.

-Yo no te voy a decir nada Orochimaru, y si quieres dispararme hazlo! Pero de mí no oirás nada.- expresó el rubio decidido y con la mirada llena de valor.

-Crees que no me atrevo a dispararte Minato? Tan indispensable te crees?- se burló el pelinegro.- Tu vida me importa una mierda Minato, aquí los únicos que me interesan son mis 4 preciadas llaves, los demás… tú, la hija de Rasa, la mismísima Kushina, no son indispensables para mí, pero si se me convierten en un obstáculo por supuesto que tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se quedaron mirando fijo sin perder la vista del otro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Temari está con Kushina si o no?- preguntó sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Ya te lo dije, de mi no oirás nada, así que dispara y quédate sin Will of Fire, porque dudo que muerto te pueda firmar los papeles de la venta Orochimaru.

Orochimaru bajo el arma y le sonrió triunfante.

-Así me gusta Minato, peleando hasta el final.- Expresó sombríamente el hombre, luego miró su reloj.- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos para firmar los papeles entonces, ya que… te veo bastante ansioso por hacerlo.

En ese instante el hombre atravesó la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, dejando con un amargo sabor de boca a Minato.

000

Sora había ido a la casa de Choji, ya era hora de que hablasen. Una vez que toco el timbre el castaño le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo el muchacho molesto, tenía un leve moretón en la mejilla.

-Necesitamos hablar Choji.- dijo seria la Idol.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, además voy saliendo.- el muchacho cerró la puerta tras de sí y quiso pasar de largo a Sora, pero ésta lo tomó de la manga.

-Choji, por favor, ¿me puedes escuchar?!

-Habla rápido.- expresó el Akimichi cruzándose de brazos.

-Mira, para mi no es fácil decirte esto, yo… yo no quise engañarte Choji, en serio es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Mira allá en Iwa, tuve una crisis.- explicó la muchacha.- Todo, mi estilo de vida, mi privacidad, mi trabajo, todo lo que implica ser una Idol, en ese minuto se me vino todo encima. No quería nada! Extrañaba Konoha, extrañaba a mis amigas, a ti, mi familia, quería volver a ser una chica normal Choji, el poder ir a un lugar y comprar tranquila sin que todo el mundo se te tire encima, o todo el mundo te saque fotos, que todo lo que hacía salía en el diario o las noticias, era sofocante Choji.

-Tu elegiste esa vida Sora, y sabías perfectamente a lo que ibas.

-Lo sé Choji, y amo mi trabajo, amo lo que hago, pero como en todo orden de cosas todo tiene un lado B, y ese lado B fue lo que me hizo tener esa crisis.- los ojos de la Idol comenzaron a ponerse llorosos.- en fin, me escapé ese día del hotel y me puse a vagar por uno que otro bar, pero incluso ahí había gente que me reconocía y me pedía autografos, fue horrible, era como que en todas partes alguien me conocía! Cuando ya estaba desesperada se me acercó Kankuro, creí que era otro fan más así que estaba dispuesta a mandarlo al diablo si me pedía algún autografo, pero solo me saludó y me invitó un trago. Me preguntó mi nombre y el barman casi se lo comió porque no me conocía, fue tan gracioso, hasta el barman, pero él no, no tenía idea quién rayos era, y… tengo que admitirlo, eso captó mi atención. Después me invitó a bailar y no tengo idea por qué acepté, fue tan raro, porque fue la primera vez que me sentí libre, al lado de alguien que no tenía cresta idea de quién era, hacía tanto tiempo que no me había sentido así, después intercambiamos números y salíamos después de mis conciertos. Después bueno… nos comenzamos a acercar más al punto de que…

-Te enamoraste de él.- le dijo Choji, aún molesto, pero empatizando con la chica. Sora se sonrojó y desvió la mirada asintiendo.- Sora, por que no me llamaste en ese minuto que te sentías mal? Te habría ayudado, incluso hubiese sido capaz de ir a Iwa a verte.

-No quise molestarte Choji, creí que lo que estaba sintiendo era una estupidez, por lo mismo que me dijiste, yo escogí esa vida y tenía que afrontar las cosas buenas y malas. En fin, un día quise llamarte para decirte que había conocido a alguien, me sentí mal por haberte engañado, y cuando lo iba a hacer mi manager se enteró que me escapaba con Kankuro y contrató un detective para que lo investigara y ahí me enteré de… bueno… de toda la mochila que cargaba…- la muchacha miró a Choji, quien la escuchaba atento.- Así que tenía dos opciones, elegir a mi fiel novio que me esperaba en Konoha, que era un excelente muchacho y que jamás me haría daño o elegir al mujeriego, egocentrico, que en cualquier minuto le aparece una mejor que yo y me deja. Así que la respuesta fue obvia. Para deshacerme de él, le dije que nos juntásemos, que lo había escogido a él y que nos escaparamos juntos, pero nunca llegué, me fui con todo mi staff hacia Kumogakure para mi próxima gira y nunca más supe de Kankuro hasta que…

-Lo viste en la fiesta de Fumiko.- se adelantó Choji. Sora asintió.- De todas formas debiste decirme lo que te pasaba Sora.

-Creí que ya no había por qué decirlo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Hubo un minuto de incomodo silencio, hasta que el Akimichi habló.

-Yo de verdad lo siento Sora, en mi caso, yo simplemente me enamoré de ella.- explicó el castaño.- la empecé a conocer y simplemente me enamoré, por supuesto que por respeto a ti no quería que nuestra relación floreciera más pero…

-Fue inevitable.- empatizó la muchacha ya que ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo cuando comenzó a acercarse a Kankuro.- No sabes cuanto te entiendo Choji.

-Perdomane Sora, de verdad, no quería enamorarme de ella.- dijo el chico apenado. Sora le tomó la mano.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte puesto que yo hice lo mismo, y yo ni siquiera te tuve respeto y me acosté con él, al menos tú trataste de mantenerte estoico, yo sucumbi a la primera.- Sora no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Choji la abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo nunca he dejado de quererte Sora, siempre te voy a querer, pero lamentablemente no estoy enamorado de ti, aunque…- el Akimichi se separó de ella.- No creo que para ti sea tan lamentable.

Sora ahogó una risita y miró su moretón.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupada.

-Nah! Me han hecho peores, a propósito, Kankuro estuvo aquí en la mañana, me pidió disculpas, aunque yo igual me disculpé con él, lo de ayer, en realidad fue una estupidez.

-*Sigh* yo no sé como lo hacen ustedes los hombres.- se quejó Sora.- pueden sacarse la cresta un día y al otro tomando sake como buenos amigos.

-Somos menos enrollados que ustedes Sora, y dejamos las cosas atrás, eso es lo que ustedes llaman "mente simple", bueno a veces es bueno ver las cosas más "simples" y no complicarse tanto.- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

-Arigato Choji, de verdad.- dijo Sora emocionada.- Gracias por escucharme.

-De nada, gracias por tu escucharme también.- en eso el chico miró su reloj.- Rayos es tarde! Oye, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta de Gaara? Va a estar buena.

-No… ya tengo planes.- dijo la chica con mirada pícara.

-¿Qué?! Kankuro no va a ir a la fiesta de su hermano?!

-Le dije lo mismo, pero me dijo que de seguro su hermano ni lo nota.- Sora se encogió de hombros, luego se miraron complicemente y negaron con la cabeza ese patán no cambiaría nunca…

000

Al día siguiente, Orochimaru había ido a ver a Hiashi a su casa, pero el hombre aún no llegaba, lo atendió su mujer y el pelinegro le dijo que lo espereraría. Cuando el castaño llegó a casa se encontró con tamaña sorpresa. Le pidió a su mujer que los dejaran solos.

-Vaya Hiashi, me había olvidado que tu mujer era tan atractiva.- piropeó el hombre a la mujer de Hiashi.

-A qué viniste.- el castaño no quería rodeos.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado.- expresó el hombre poniendose de pie.- Ya que cuando nos vayamos a Otogakure, ella va a quedar sola y… con lo hermosa que es dudo que se demoré en reemplazarte.

-SAL DE MI CASA AHORA!- Le exigió Hiashi, no iba a permitir que se burlara de él y menos en su hogar.

-Calmate Hiashi.- le dijo Orochimaru mirándolo penetrantemente.- parece que vamos a tener que dejar muy claros los roles aquí, porque aquí el que exige soy yo y tú eres el que obedece, está claro?!

-Bueno habla.- Hiashi tuvo que morderse la lengua, pero no podía hacer nada, ese hombre con solo chasquear sus dedos podría hacer que mataran a su familia completa.

-Te quedan 6 días en Konoha. Así que empieza a hacerte la idea y dile a tu familia que te irás, no sé dile alguna mentirita piadosa, ya que eres experto en mentir no Hiashi?- se burló Orochimaru mientras lo pasaba de largo.- Que tengas una buena noche.

En eso el hombre pasó el umbral de la puerta. Hiashi se sentó en el sofá frustrado, no sabía que hacer.

-Papá?- una vocecita llamó su atención. Hiashi alzó el rostro para encontrarse con Hanabi.- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

-Un socio amor, pero no te preocupes, ve a acostarte.- le dijo cariñosamente su padre. La chica le dio un besito de buenas noches y se retiró a su habitación.

 _"No permitiré que toques a mi familia infeliz y si tengo que dejarlos para protegerlos lo haré"_ expresó Hiashi mentalmente, ya había tomado una decisión.

000

Karui tenía que admitir que estaba impactada, no solo porque Choji la había invitado a su casa a cenar sino que también que todo estaba delicioso.

-No sabía que le pegabas a la cocina, Choji.- dijo burlona la chica.- pensé que simplemente arrasabas con todo.

-Hehe.- expresó el chico algo apenado.- Bueno… estuve entrenando un poco con Ino, ella me enseñó a hacer por lo menos la mitad de los platos.

-Sí, aunque…- Karui cayó en la cuenta que era mucha comida, bueno en realidad… bastante comida! Como para alimentar a un regimiento completo.- No creo que pretendas que me coma todo?

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Choji ingenuamente.

-Cariño, el que para ti una ración signifique 30 kilos de carne no significa que para mi es igual.- Karui lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- A propósito, ¿Qué celebramos?

A Choji se le cayó el tenedor de la impresión, no esperaba que preguntara tan pronto el motivo por el cual la había invitado a cenar a su casa.

-Bueno…- Choji se puso nervioso.- ¿Quieres más papas asadas?

Karui lo miró feo.

-Esta bien esta bien…- Choji respiro hondo y lo solto.- Karuicariñoquieresserminovia?

-¿Huh?- Karui no entendió nada lo dijo muy rápido.- ¿Qué cosa? Habla bien Choji!

-Que si tu… quieres… ser mi novia?- el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pense que ya lo era.- Karui lo miró más feo.

-No, me refiero…- Choji sacó una cajita del bolsillo.- A ser mi "novia"

Karui casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne que tenía en la boca al ver el hermoso anillo que estaba dentro de la cajita.

-Bueno creo que la palabra correcta es "prometida"- corrigió finalmente el castaño.

-Choji tú…- Karui se puso de todos los colores.- No sé que decir…

-¿No quieres?- el castaño la miró nervioso.

-Por supuesto que quiero!- Karui le quitó bruscamente la cajita y se colocó el anillo.- Es precioso. Gracias Choji ^^

El castaño solo desvió la mirada avergonzado mientras se rascaba la mejilla y emitía casi un inaudible "de nada".

-Bien, supongo que… ahora podemos pasar al siguiente nivel, no Choji?- le dijo la pelirroja de forma coqueta, pero Choji no captó la indirecta.

-Sí! voy por el postre!- el castaño se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando iba a servir el postre la chica lo detuvo.

-Deja eso Choji.- expresó la chica mirándolo fijamente. El castaño tragó saliva, había algo en la intensa mirada de Karui que lo puso algo nervioso, y no supo por qué diantres cierta zona se le estimuló.- Quiero otro tipo de postre.

-Pensé que te gustaba el Tiramisu…

-Prefiero un bomboncito relleno.

-Pero no tengo- Choji no pudo seguir hablando ya que su fierecilla se le tiró encima y comenzó a "devorárselo". Choji simplemente se dejó llevar y del puro extasis terminaron en la habitación del muchacho. La chica lo tiró a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. El muchacho la miraba atento y su miembro se erectó al instante al verla en ropa interior que más encima era de encajes y de un color rojo. Se veía preciosa y apetecible, todo un deleite visual. Luego invitó al chico a acercársele y él obedeció de inmediato. Karui nuevamente se colgó de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Choji no hallaba donde poner las manos, había demasiada piel descubierta.

-¿Qué esperas para manosearme Choji?!- le exigió la chica.

-Pe-pero…

La muchacha se puso sus manos en el broche del brasier y, para sorpresa del Akimichi, se lo desabrochó y dejó sus bien proporcionados senos al aire. A Choji casi que le da una hemorragia allí mismo, pero se tuvo que aguantar, además el deleite visual era sublime.

-Pero que tímido eres!- rió la chica.- Deja que te ayude.

Karui tomó las manos de Choji y se las puso en sus senos. Choji tragó saliva y casi se atraganta con ésta, sus pechos eran muy suavecitos, tan suavecitos como aquellos dulces de masita que le hacía su mamá, aunque si le decía eso a Karui de seguro lo golpeaba. El masaje de Choji en sus senos hizo que la pelirroja se excitara más y de inmediato atrapó sus labios para volver a saborear su boca, Choji dejó sus senos para ir hacia su tersa espalda, la cual acarició de arriba hacia abajo. En eso, la calentura se apoderó de él y comenzó a levantarse la polera, Karui notó el accionar de su chico y se separó de él para ayudarle. Sinceramente, para supuestamente ser gordito, estaba bien formado, era más que nada ancho no gordo, así que el verlo así solo hizo que la muchacha se excitara más. Abrazó a su macho mientras él comenzaba a besar su cuello y ella comenzó a emitir un buen par de gemidos y suspiros. El chico ahora fue hacia su boca para comenzar él ahora a saborearla y Karui solo se dejó hacer, él sentir su lengua recorrer toda su cavidad bucal era endemoniadamente excitante. Choji puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella para profundizar más el beso y meter su lengua casi hasta su garganta lo que provocó que la muchacha gimiera y agarrara de la cabeza al muchacho para que no se le escapara. Mientras seguían besándose la traviesa mano de Karui comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de Choji hasta llegar a cierta zona que estaba más que estimulada puesto que su miembro estaba duro y… bien grande, por lo que pudo notar con su mano la pelirroja. Se lo pellizco de traviesa, provocando que el muchacho se separase de ella, la pelirroja lo miró con lujuria y el castaño sólo le sonrió y siguió comiéndose su boca. La chica comenzó a empujar a Choji hacia la cama sin parar de besarlo y cuando llegaron al borde ambos cayeron en el colchón, no pudieron evitar comenzar a reírse y entonces la pelirroja se montó sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón para seguir con sus pantalones y finalmente el boxer, se relamió los labios al ver el erecto miembro del Akimichi, aunque los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse un poco de ella, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, desde que había perdido su virginidad con su exnovio, sinceramente esta sería su segunda vez, por lo que experiencia no tenía mucha, solo se dejaba llevar. Lo mismo iba para Choji, él había perdido su virginidad con Sora antes de que se convirtiera en Idol, y obviamente con tan poco tiempo que pasaron después de eso, no lo habían vuelto a hacer de nuevo, así que… también era su segunda vez. Aunque todo esto ambos ya lo sabían, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que se habían sincerado el uno con el otro.

Karui se sacó su ultima prenda y se posicionó sobre Choji, al rozar sus mojadas intimidades ambos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ya que tanto a Choji como a Karui una descarga recorrió sus cuerpos, se deseaban, y mucho, y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos unirse en cuerpo y alma.

-Karui.- la llamó el Akimichi al notar su nerviosismo.- Tranquila, quiero esto tanto como tú, lo haremos bien y sino lo haremos mejor la próxima.

La pelirroja le sonrió al ver esa sonrisa adorable de su chico y solo se limitó a concentrarse. Ambos gimieron cuando la chica comenzó a bajar por el miembro del chico, tenía que admitir que su miembro era bastante grande que le dolió un poco la penetración, pero fue totalmente opacado cuando comenzó a cabalgarlo.

-Eso Karui, Ay que rico!- Choji tenía que admitir que esa sensación era deliciosa, su primera vez con Sora no había estado mal, pero esto estaba mucho mejor, Karui se movía mucho mejor que la Idol.

-Ahh… umm.. Choji…- Karui estaba más que extasiada, y fue más aún cuando el Akimichi la sostuvo de las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla por debajo. Choji estaba maravillado con la vista. El rostro de su amada completamente excitada mientras sus senos rebotaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, no podía tener mejor vista.

-Ay Karui…- Choji comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte para que ese par siguiese saltando más y más. El entrar y salir de ella era exquisito, la fricción de sus miembros se sentía genial, no pasaron ni dos segundos y sus intimidades se habían acoplado perfectamente, como si hubiesen estado hechas la una para la otra. Un ensamblaje perfecto!

Karui comenzó a besar y succionar el cuello de Choji mientras él seguía embistiéndola. Sus manos iban de su cintura hacia su trasero, que comenzó a amasar como un experto, provocando la locura en su dama, quién le mordió el cuello de la excitación.

-Por qué no haces lo mismo con mis senos? Mi panadero…- le exigió la muchacha mientras se erguía. Choji la obedeció y alzó sus manos hacia los inquietos pechos de su dama, los cuales comenzó a masajear y amasar.- Ahhh.. ahh.. ay si… hmmm… AY CHOJI!

Bajó para besuquearlo nuevamente, mientras el chico deslizaba sus manos hacia su espalda y la abrazaba sin parar en ningún instante de penetrarla. En eso, el chico los volteó que quedó encima de ella. Comenzó a acelerar las embestidas mientras la chica rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas impidiéndole escapar.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado nena.- suspiró el Akimichi mirándola con lujuria.

-Solo por si acaso ;)- Karui se aferró a él mientras sentía como en su bajo vientre surgía una pequeña descarga.- Choji…

Choji captó al instante que ya era hora, por lo que comenzó a acelerar más y al sentir como su mujer gemía sonoramente al momento en que su miembro era engullido por aquella cavidad femenina lo dejó salir también con el mismo extasis que ella. Habían alcanzado el tan anhelado orgasmo.

-Oh Kami…- Karui no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, su segunda vez fuese mucho mejor que la primera. Quizas como serían las siguientes? No pudo evitar tentarse a más, pero al ver como su chico apenas respiraba decidió ser prudente, aunque ganas de segunda ronda no le faltaban.- Creo que ya encontré una buena forma de que hagas ejercicio amor.

Choji solo se rió mientras se ponía a un costado de ella y la abrazaba. Ella se recostó en su pecho y dejó que Morfeo hiciera su trabajo y ambos sucumbieron ante sus brazos.

000

Naruto miraba la televisión tranquilo cuando en eso Sasuke hizo su aparición, venía de una cita con Sakura.

-Que hay Sasuke.- saludó Naruto sin dejar de ver la tele.

-Que hay dobe.- saludó el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-AY QUE NO PUEDES SALUDAR COMO LA GENTE?!- Chilló el rubio.- tengo nombre y te lo sabes muy bien!

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que simplemente lo ignoró y volvió a ver el televisor.

-Oye dobe, hay temporal hoy.- expresó el chico mientras salía de la cocina con emparedado en mano y sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-¿Noche de tormenta?- preguntó curioso el chico. Sasuke asintió.- ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Jueves.- dijo el pelinegro sin comprender.

-No torpe la fecha!

-20 de Enero?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja mirándolo como si fuese tontito.

-Rayos!- expresó el muchacho, en eso llegaron Lee y Shikamaru quienes saludaron a los chicos.- Oigan muchachos, adivinen que día es hoy?!

Shikamaru y Lee se miraron y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-20 de Enero!- chillo el rubio. Lee se puso pálido como fantasma mientras que Shikamaru tragó saliva. Sasuke no entendía nada.

-Rayos y justo hoy hay temporal! Me encerraré en mi habitación! Pero antes un refrigerio!- Lee partió volando a la cocina seguido por Shikamaru.

Naruto iba a irse a su pieza cuando Sasuke le llamó la atención.

-Oi Naruto!- el rubio lo miró.- ¿Qué rayos tiene que sea 20 de Enero?

-No le contaste?!- Lee apareció con una hamburguesa gigante.

-Ahaha parece que no…- Naruto puso cara zorruna. El pelinegro miró a Lee.

-Umm que te cuente Shikamaru!- Lee pescó al Nara quien venía con otra hamburguesa y lo sentó al lado de Sasuke.

-¿De verdad Naruto no te contó?- Shikamaru no lo podía creer.

-Pues tal parece que no.- expresó fastidiado el Uchiha.

En eso se oyó como si alguien botara un objeto contundente al suelo. Los cuatro muchachos se estremecieron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó el Uchiha mirando hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Es Umino.- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Quién es Umino?- preguntó Sasuke mirando al grupo.

-Umino Kurasawa.- continuó el Nara.- fue un inquilino que vivió aquí conmigo, Naruto y Karin antes de que llegaran Shiho y Lee. Era un buen muchacho, estudiaba leyes, iba en su primer año de universidad y arrendó la habitación contigua a Lee.

-¿La bodega?- preguntó Sasuke, era una habitación que los chicos usaban como bodega, para poner los adornos navideños, las bicicletas, skates, pesas, los juguetitos ninja, entre otras cosas.

-Sí, cuando nos mudamos aquí con Naruto y Karin esa habitación era una más para arrendar.- dijo el Nara.- En fin, este muchacho la arrendó, fue como hace tres años, como en Noviembre, apenas llevábamos dos meses viviendo en el depa. No era mal tipo, pagaba su arriendo a tiempo, y prácticamente pasaba todo el día estudiando en la Universidad así que tanto a mí como a Naruto y Karin no nos molestaba, pero dos meses después, el 20 de Enero del año siguiente ocurrió algo inesperado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto curioso Sasuke.

-SE MATO!- Chilló Naruto sobresaltando al Uchiha.

-Mierda Naruto no me asustes asi imbécil!- bramó Sasuke, luego miró a Shikamaru.- ¿de verdad se mató?

Shikamaru asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Por su novia.- dijo Naruto, Sasuke desvió su atención a él.- Umino tenía una novia, muy bonita, por lo menos la trajo al depa unas 5 veces, pero todos notábamos que la tipa no lo quería, sólo lo utilizaba para sacar buenas notas. En fin, Umino estaba muy enamorado de ella y le compraba de todo, prácticamente su mesada se la pasaba a ella y el dinero que ganaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo también, no se como pagaba a tiempo el arriendo, el punto es que la noche anterior la pilló encamada con su mejor amigo y bueno, él no pudo soportarlo y huyó del lugar, llegó aquí con cara de zombie y al otro día que nos íbamos al instituto él se despidió de nosotros. Nos dijo exactamente: "Pronto me iré chicos, pero nunca abandonaré este lugar". Después de eso no lo vimos más, sus cosas estaban intactas en su pieza, pero pasaron tres días y él no aparecía, luego supimos en las noticias que habían encontrado un cadáver de un joven junto al río y adivina quién era?

-¿Umino?- dijo Sasuke.

-No! Su mejor amigo!- chilló Naruto.- Al parecer lo habían estrangulado y lanzado al río. Fue horrible, con los muchachos nos quedamos de piedra, ya que era obvio quién había sido.

-Y eso no fue lo peor.- agregó Shikamaru.

-Hay más?- dijo Sasuke.

-Oh si, la novia de Umino.- dijo Naruto.

-Tambien la mato?!- preguntó Sasuke.

-No! Peor que eso!- prosiguió Naruto.- Cuando la chica llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación se llevó el susto de su vida. Encontró a Umino colgado en el árbol que daba a su ventana y tanto fue el impacto de verlo muerto que se volvió loca y ahora está en un manicomio.

Sasuke miraba atento a Naruto.

-Después su madre vino por sus cosas, se llevó la mayoría, al menos las cosas más personales de Umino. Lo malo es que… su espíritu viene cada 20 de Enero al depa.

-¿Pero, por qué?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Nadie lo sabe.- dijo Shikamaru.- pero por lo menos ha venido a penar dos 20 de Eneros seguidos y casualmente ambos han sido noches lluviosas.

-Como la noche en que mató a su mejor amigo y volvió loca a su novia suicidándose.- Naruto estaba tan concentrado contándole la historia a Sasuke que no sintieron cuando Karin entró al departamento.- Es por eso que cada 20 de Enero con los chicos nos encerramos en nuestras piezas y dejamos que Umino haga de las suyas.

-¿Nunca lo han visto?- Sasuke trataba de no sonar temeroso, pero la historia de mierda lo tenía al borde de los nervios.

-Una vez yo quise mirar de curioso y lo único que vi fue…

-SASUKE-KUN! HOLA! TE TRAJE PASTEL!- Chilló Karin de repente provocando que los cuatro chicos salieran pitando a la cocina del susto.- ¿Huh? ¿Qué rayos les pasa?

-KARIN! LOCA DESUBICADA CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO! CREIMOS QUE ERAS UMINO!-Chilló el rubio enojado.

-KYAH! ES 20 DE ENERO! PROVICIONES!- Karin empujó al rubio y comenzó a sacar todo lo que pudo del refrigerador.

-OYE PUERCA! DEJANOS COMIDA!- Naruto comenzó a forcejear con la pelirroja, pero ella de una sola patada en cierta zona lo dejó en el suelo. Lee y Shikamaru se hicieron los tontos y casi deslizándose se largaron hacia sus habitaciones. Sasuke miraba a Naruto con cara de pena, pero no podía ser tan desgraciado, así que lo ayudó a pararse y lo llevó a su habitación. Luego el muchacho fue a la suya y se acostó de inmediato, comió algo ligero y se puso los audifonos para escuchar un poco de música, de esta forma podría conciliar el sueño, aunque de sueño no tenía nada, menos con aquella historia, de repente cuando estaba por dormirse sintió como algo se caía y hacía un ruido sordo. Sasuke se sobresaltó y se sacó de inmediato los auriculares, se puso de pie y se acercó a su puerta, cuando iba a agacharse para parar la oreja volvió a sobresaltarse con el sonido de su celular que piteo debido a un mensaje, maldijo cuando vió que era de Naruto.

-Maldito dobe.- expresó el Uchiha mientras leía el mensaje que decía:

N: _No salgas, es Umino, dejalo en paz y no tendrás problemas, adiós. Teme!_

Sasuke le respondió con un "Gracias, dobe", solo para fastidiarlo, en eso comenzaron a discutir por mensajes, solo para tener la última palabra, cuando Sasuke iba nuevamente a replicarle a Naruto sintió un vaso quebrarse y como alguien abría una puerta, si su oído no lo engañaba sonaba igual que la puerta de la bodega, como si alguien estuviera saliendo de ella. Sintió unos pasos acercarse, por inercia retrocedió de la puerta y de repente un trueno iluminó el lugar y pudo notar que alguien o algo estaba parado frente a su puerta. Sasuke tragó saliva, todo esto parecía una maldita película de terror y barata.

 _"Sigh, que rayos me pasa? Me han estado a punto de matar estos últimos meses y me da miedo un estupido fantasma?!"_ se regañó mentalmente el Uchiha, en eso, con un movimiento rápido abrió bruscamente la puerta y salió al pasillo, otro trueno iluminó el lugar, pero no había nada. Sasuke se acercó a la puerta de la bodega, pero estaba cerrada. Trató de abrirla, pero estaba con llave.

-Hmp, tonterías…- dijo en voz alta el Uchiha mientras volvía a su habitación. De repente se detuvo en seco al ver una especie de pisada frente a su puerta que estaba semiabierta, era como una pisada mojada como si alguien no se hubiese limpiado los zapatos. Sasuke nuevamente tragó saliva y abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación oscura, no se veía nada, pero, al ingresar, un trueno nuevamente iluminó su habitación, y en aquel resplandor la figura de un joven colgado en medio de su habitación hizo que Sasuke saliese huyendo hacia la pieza de Naruto, a quien casi mató de un susto cuando entró bruscamente.

-PERO QU- Naruto no pudo seguir hablando ya que Sasuke le tapó la boca.

-Shhh, es Umino…- susurró Sasuke, quién ya estaba dentro de la cama del rubio.

Naruto miró hacia la puerta abierta y le hizo señas a Sasuke de que lo dejara hablar. Sasuke comprendió y sacó su mano de la boca del rubio.

-¿Y no cerraste la puerta idiota?- se quejó Naruto- ¿Qué hago si entra ? Ve a cerrarla!

-Ve tú!- Sasuke simplemente se quedó quieto sin moverse. Naruto intentó sacarlo de la cama, pero el Uchiha hizo peso muerto y el rubio no logró sacarlo, luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que el moreno no pudo aguantar y terminó en el suelo.- Pff dobe.

-Haha, gané.- vitoreó Naruto, en eso sintieron como la puerta del rubio se cerraba de golpe y ambos casi se les sale el corazón cuando alzaron la cabeza y al minuto en que un trueno iluminó el lugar, la figura de Umino mirándolos desde el borde la cama del rubio, hizo que ambos salieran arrancando hacia la puerta y se refugiaran en la habitación del Nara.

Por su parte, Shikamaru estaba en su quinto sueño y soñaba con nada más ni nada menos que con su sexy rubia, a quien acariciaba y besaba sin cesar, ya estaba consciente de que era un sueño ya que su Temari jamás sería tan sumisa, a ella le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, pero aprovechaba de hacerle todo lo que quisiese, mientras ella lo tentaba acercando su sensual cuerpo hacia él y dejandose dominar por su macho. Ya la tenía acorralada en la pared cuando el sueño se le fue al suelo cuando Temari le habló con la voz de Naruto.

-Oye no me toques cochino! ¿Qué estás soñando?- le dijo su Temari provocando que Shikamaru se despertara al instante y viese que estaba abrazando a Naruto y le tenía bien agarrado el trasero.

-¿Qué CHUCHA NARUTO?! ¿Qué HACES EN MI CAMA?!- Shikamaru lo soltó de inmediato y al alejarse de él chocó con alguien más.

-Oye más cuidado, estaba cómodo.- oyó la voz de Sasuke detrás de él y al girar la cabeza vio al pelinegro bien acomodado. La siguiente escena fue casi de película porque tanto Sasuke como Naruto salieron volando de la pieza del Nara, quién furioso les cerró la puerta de golpe.

-YA VAS A VER NARA CUANDO NECESITES UN FAVOR NO TE PIENSO APAÑAR! COCHINO!- Bramó Naruto y mientras seguía maldiciendo a Shikamaru, Sasuke le pellizcaba la manga.- Argh! Que quieres Tem-

Pero el rubio se quedó completamente paralizado al ver lo mismo que veía Sasuke, la puerta de la bodega estaba abierta de par en par y de ésta salió un bulto envuelto en ropa blanca, de éste emergió una cabeza que los miró atentamente y de repente el bulto se giró hacia ellos y comenzó a avanzar arrastrándose de una forma que de verdad daba miedo.

-Mierda!- chillaron Sasuke y Naruto quienes corrieron como alma que lleva al diablo a la habitación de Karin. Golpearon como locos su puerta, pero estaba con llave y la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida con sus audifonos. El bulto se acercaba más a ellos y aumentaba la velocidad provocando el pánico en ambos amigos, Sasuke intentó tirarle un kunai, pero el objeto solo atravesó a la criatura.

-Mierda no funciona Naruto!- exclamó desesperado el Uchiha. Naruto simplemente arrastró a su amigo hacia la pieza de Lee y afortunadamente, la puerta estaba abierta y entraron de golpe, echaron pestillo y se metieron en la cama del joven profesor, a quien casi lo mataron del susto.

-Chicos que hac- pero Lee no pudo seguir hablando ya que ambos amigos le cerraron la boca con sus manos.

-Shhhh Lee por favor acogenos! - le rogó Naruto.

-Si quieres dormimos en el suelo, pero…- Sasuke no sabía como expresarse, esta situación era tan estúpida, pero no iba a admitir por nada del mundo que estaba muerto de miedo.

Lee los miró a ambos y solo asintió, aunque no iba a ser tan descriteriado para dejarlos en pleno piso, sacó un saco de dormir y lo puso en el suelo.

-Lo siento chicos tendrán que compart-

-NOS VALE!- Sasuke y Naruto se metieron como pudieron en el saco, y se separaron lo más que pudieron y conciliaron el sueño, ya que… toda esa acción los había dejado exhaustos. Lee los miró enarcando una ceja, luego miró hacia su puerta. Un último trueno iluminó la puerta de Lee y pudo ver una sombra que estaba parada frente a su puerta. El muchacho solo tragó saliva y se metió a la cama.

La noche pasó sin ningún otro inconveniente, se oían unas que otras pisadas y algunos objetos que se caían, pero además de eso, los chicos pudieron dormir tranquilos, aunque a Sasuke le costó un poco ya que había sido su primera experiencia con Umino.

 _"Esto me pasa por mandarme a cambiar de mi casa"_ aunque ese pensamiento se fue volando al recordar la candente noche que tuvo con Sakura en el departamento, por lo que soportar una vez al año a Umino a cambio de tener más noches de pasión con Sakura, valía la pena.

000

Pasaron unos días y llegó el cumpleaños de Shino, por supuesto que Kiba le quiso hacer una fiesta en grande a su amigo, por lo que obviamente prestó su propia casa.

-FELIZ CUMPLE SHINO!- Chilló Naruto al llegar con Hinata, quién cortesmente le pasó su regalo al castaño.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun.- agradeció cortesmente el muchacho.

-Naruto, Hinata! Que bueno que vinieron.- el anfitrión hizo su aparición.

-Haha, ni que lo digas, oye hacía rato que no venía a tu casa, se ve más chica hahaha.- se burló el Uzumaki.

-Haha, que gracioso.- se quejó Kiba, en eso apareció Tamaki y saludó alegre a la pareja. Cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron al patio trasero, que era donde estaba la mayoría de los invitados, cierta perrita al ver a Naruto comenzó a gruñirle.

-Grrrr.- Akemi no estaba muy feliz de verlo.

-Hmm… todavía me odia…- dijo para sí Naruto, aunque Hinata lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Por qué te odia Naruto?- preguntó curiosa la chica. Naruto se puso nervioso y Kiba comenzó a carcajearse.

-No me digas que Naruto no te ha contado la historia?- se burló Kiba. Hinata negó con la cabeza y Naruto miró a Kiba con furia.- Mal mal Naruto, como le ocultas a Hinata algo asi?

-Cierra la boca animal!- chilló el rubio.- Hinata no tiene porque saber cosas que no tienen importancia.

-Que hay dobe.- lo saludó su amigo.

-Vete al diablo teme.- Naruto no estaba de buen humor.

Sasuke miró dónde estaba Akemi y solo para fastidiarlo no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-Así que ella fue tu primer beso Naruto, tengo que admitirlo, es una hembra muy bonita.

La furia de Naruto se dirigió hacia Sasuke, quién lo miró burlón.

-¿Primer beso?- preguntó la peliazul con ojos de punto, no entendía nada.

-Wahh! Hinata no le hagas caso! Es un imbécil! WAHHHH- Akemi no pudo soportarlo y después de varios años nuevamente le mordió el trasero. Naruto salió chillando con la perrita adherida a él. Sasuke se tuvo que tapar la boca para aguantar la risa, pero tanto Kiba como Sakura, que se había unido al grupo, se carcajearon a más no poder.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.- El escandalo de ese par no pasó desapercibido por nadie y Hinata miró a Sakura de forma reprobatoria.

-Ay! Que amargada Hinata.- Sakura infló sus cachetes como haciendo un puchero, cosa que sonrojó a Sasuke al verla de reojo, pero simplemente se dio vuelta para que nadie lo viera.

-Ya Kiba basta!- lo regañó Tamaki.- Llama a Akemi ahora.

-*sigh*, pero Tamaki…- le rogó el Inuzuka, la chica solo se cruzó de brazos.- Ay esta bien, Akemi! Suelta a ese animal y vamos a comer!

La perrita, obediente, soltó a Naruto y se dirigió hacia su dueño.

-OYE COMO QUE ANIMAL?!- Chilló el rubio, pero Akemi nuevamente lo miró con ojitos de estrella, a lo cual Naruto simplemente se echó al suelo.- GOMEN GOMEN!

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, Kiba y Tamaki habían dejado tanto a Akemi como a Akamaru con los demás perros, y mientras la chica se despedía de las mascotas Kiba no pudo evitar echarle una buena ojeada a su chica, tenía que admitir que se veía hermosa, estaba con un vestido de flores muy femenino y por debajo una camisa manga larga negra al igual que calzas debido al frío que hacía. No pudo evitar excitarse al verla, más aún cuando recordó aquella noche de pasión que habían tenido unos días después que se habían reconciliado. Había sido su primera vez, él estaba demasiado nervioso, pero ella se encargó de tranquilizarlo, fue la mejor noche de su vida y el sillón de la sala no podía opinar lo contrario, embistió a Tamaki como si de verdad pusiera su vida en ello, el oírla gemir era demasiado excitante, lamentablemente su madre y su hermana llegaron antes de lo previsto y los pillaron infraganti, su madre casi lo mata por irresponsable, así que tenía que admitir, que se había quedado con las ganas. Cuando Tamaki se levantó notó como era abrazada por detrás.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- le preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Nada… solo quiero sentir tu olor.- Kiba olió su cabello provocando un escalofrío instantáneo en Tamaki, quién, tuvo que admitirlo, comenzó a excitarla también.

-Kiba… no creo que aquí sea el lugar adecuado…- protestó la chica, pero el muchacho ya le estaba besando el cuello. Tamaki no pudo resistirse y se dio vuelta para verlo de frente, Kiba solo la miró penetrantemente y comenzó a levantarle el vestido. Cuando se dispuso a bajarle las calzas alguien se asomó por la puerta.

-OYE KIBA! Vamos a cantarle feliz cumple a Shino!- Kenjiro apareció de la nada, pero si que notó como Tamaki se arreglaba la ropa y Kiba lo miraba con furia.- Oopps, lo siento!

El castaño se alejó rápidamente antes de que Kiba lo matara, miró a Tamaki quien le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y lo tomaba de la mano para ir hacia la sala.

-CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ! TE DESEAMOS A TI! CUMPLEAÑOS SHINO! QUE LOS CUMPLAS FELIZ! BRAVO!- Chillaron todos cuando el castaño apagó las velitas. Kiba simplemente aplaudía y se carcajeó cuando Kenjiro y Naruto zamparon la cabeza de Shino en el pastel lo cual provocó la ira de Yukata, ya que ella se lo había hecho, por lo que la patada en las bolas para ambos por parte de la pelinegra no se hizo esperar. Mientras Kiba se burlaba de sus dos amigos, que estaban hechos ovillos en el suelo, notó algo al meterse las manos en los bolsillos, un papel. Lo desenvolvió y leyó su contenido.

 _Te veo en 10 minutos en tu habitación ;)_

 _Con amor,_

 _Tamaki_

 _XOXO_

Kiba alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la coqueta mirada de su novia, quién solo le guiñó el ojo y siguió conversando con sus amigas. Kiba sonrió para sí y se fue derechito a su alcoba. A quien engañaba, ese mensajito sugerente y ese guiño de ojo le dijeron todo, su chica estaba tan caliente como él, por lo que ni dudó en sacarse toda la ropa, meterse debajo de la cama y esperar a su hembra. La muchacha emergió por la puerta con una bata, era la bata de su hermana que siempre la tenía en el baño. Con solo verla se erectó al instante y cuando su chica comenzó a desabrocharse la bata le dieron ganas de tirársele encima cual animal, pero Tamaki lo paró en seco.

-Quieto!- le ordenó alzando la mano. Kiba obedeció y solo la miró.- Sentado! Ahora!

Kiba se devolvió a la cama y se sentó cual perrito faldero. Tamaki no pudo evitar ahogar una risita, pero siguió con su cometido. Siguió desabrochándose la bata hasta que por fin lo logró y la prenda quedó todita en el suelo. Kiba tuvo que sacudir la cabeza de lo idiota que quedó al verla, tenía puesta una coqueta lencería de color lila que le hacía resaltar muy bien sus pechos. Se acercó hacia él caminando sensualmente y a medio camino se volteó para que la admirase. La mirada de Kiba se enfrascó en el trasero de la muchacha, provocando que el chico se mordiera el labio inferior, que ganas de morderselo por Kami! Se tuvo que aguantar cuando la chica comenzó a menearselo, el labio comenzó a dolerle de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo y se agarró fuerte de la sábana, esa mujer no se le iba a escapar por nada del mundo, y si alguien se atrevía a entrar e interrumpirlos no la contaría, Kiba se encargaría de asesinarlo allí mismo. Siguiendo con su baile sensual, Tamaki se volteó para mirar a Kiba a los ojos mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el brasiere, sin parar en ningún minuto de menear sus caderas. Cuando dejó caer la prenda, Kiba se tuvo que morder la mano ahora, verla así de sensual era una verdadera tortura, pero la creía capaz de parar y mandarse a cambiar enojada si no la obedecía. La chica ya había llegado a un costado de la cama de Kiba y agarró la sábana para meterse a la cama con su macho. Antes de hacer contacto con él se sacó su última prenda, deslizándola por sus piernas y finalmente mostrándosela a su chico como si fuera un pedazo de carne, Kiba intentó agarrarla, pero la muchacha fue más rápida que él y antes de que siquiera sus dedos rozaran la prenda la muchacha la mandó a volar al otro extremo de la habitación. Tamaki se posicionó encima de Kiba, quién ya no podía de la excitación.

-Diablos Tamaki! Te ves tan sexy por Kami!- Kiba la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a acariciárselas.- Joder! Adoro tu piel!

-Shh, ya cierra la boca y se un buen cachorro!- le ordenó la muchacha mientras se posicionaba encima de su miembro y se autopenetraba.- Ahhh!

-Ohh por Kami!- Kiba vio estrellas, literalmente, la penetración había sido exquisita, se notaba a leguas que no solo ellos habían quedado con las ganas desde aquella noche.- Te voy a hacer mierda Tamaki!

-No! Yo te voy a hacer mierda Inuzuka!- Tamaki comenzó a bambolear sus caderas encima del pene del castaño, a quién ese movimiento ondulante lo hizo tocar el cielo.

-Ay Kami! Ay Kami!- se sentía maravilloso, ese roce exquisito entre sus intimidades, y el sentir la mojada vagina de su chica era un deleite. Cuando la chica comenzó a acelerar, el Inuzuka perdía más y más el control.- Mierda Tamaki! ¿Cuándo mierda aprendiste a mover las caderas asi? Por Kami!

Tamaki comenzó a acelerar su movimiento de caderas y cada vez engullía más y más el miembro del muchacho. Quién estaba más que deleitado, no solo por la fricción deliciosa de sus intimidades, sino que también el ver el sexy cuerpo de su chica vibrar con el vaiven, y ver sus senos rebotar, era lo mejor!

-Ay Kiba! Ayúdame!- le rogó la chica para que el muchacho empezara a penetrarla también. Kiba obedeció al instante y comenzó a embestirla por debajo con una fuerza descomunal que volvió loca a Tamaki.- Ahhh! Ohhh! Ay! Ay! Kiba!

-No te duele verdad?!- Kiba se preocupó un poco.

-No para nada! Sigue! Embisteme Kiba! Follame como un animal!

-Ay si! Ohh si!- Kiba la embestía y la embestía, mientras el cuerpo de Tamaki vibraba y vibraba. Le sujetó las caderas con fuerza mientras la chica seguía subiendo y bajando. Era tanta la presión que ejercían sobre los sexos del otro que la cama del chico no resistió y una de las patas de la cama salió volando por el vaiven que provocaban los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes. A Tamaki le importó una reverenda mierda, no iba a parar de meterse ese pene por nada del mundo, aunque la cama quedara destrozada. Kiba no tuvo ni tiempo de digerir el estado de su cama, ya que su atención estaba completamente enfocada en aquella diosa brincadora. No soportó más y atacó sus senos cual animal hambriento y comenzó a succionárselos.

-Ay Kiba! Que rico!- Tamaki lo agarró de la cabeza para apretarlo más hacia sus senos y que no los soltase, la sensación de la boca de Kiba succionandolos era exquisita y hacía que su vagina se abriera más y más engullendo más aún el pene de su chico. Cuando el muchacho terminó su cometido, volvió a su posición, estuvo a punto de correrse, pero no lo iba a permitir, se correría con ella sí o sí!

-Oi Kiba! ¿Dónde mierda te metiste?!- se oyó la voz de Naruto desde abajo.

-Mierda que no sabe hacer otra cosa que fastidiar.- Kiba se puso nervioso, pero Tamaki se encargaría del rubio.

-Naruto-kun! Esperanos! Ya bajamos!- dijo Tamaki en un perfecto tono neutral, tanto que dejó a Kiba mirándola como quien no creía la cosa, ¿Cómo cresta pudo hacer eso?! Él con suerte respiraba.

-Ok!- se oyó a Naruto.

-Bien.- dijo Tamaki mirando a Kiba.- Hora de acabar galán!

Tamaki comenzó a acelerar el vaiven, a lo cual Kiba respondió de la misma forma embistiéndola aún más fuerte.

-Vamos Tamaki, correte! Que ya me vengo!- expresó con voz gutural el muchacho.- Quiero llenarte de mi semen mierda!

Tamaki sintió como una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su bajo vientre, ya era hora!

-Ahí me vengo Kiba! Ahí! AHÍ! METELA METELA!

-VOY VOY VOY! UHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Tamaki tocó el cielo al sentir aquel líquido caliente entrar en ella y llenarla por completo.- pant pant

Quedaron exhaustos… apenas respiraban, pero había sido estupendo. Pasaron dos minutos y la chica se salió de él y se acostó a su lado. Kiba la cubrió con la sábana y besó su frente.

-Te amo.- le dijo el Inuzuka provocando que Tamaki se sonrojara.- Que va! Te sonrojas porque te digo eso, después de lo que acabamos de hacer?

-Ay! Que pesado eres!- Tamaki le dio un leve golpecito en el pecho. Se miraron tiernamente hasta que otra voz desde la escalera los hizo volver a la realidad.

-OI Kiba! ¿Dónde estás?!- ahora era Kenjiro quien lo llamaba.

-YA VAMOS MIERDA!- Chillaron los dos a la vez. Kenjiro no tuvo ni que volver a preguntar y se fue por dónde vino.

-¿y? como te fue?- preguntó inocentemente Naruto.- ¿Lo encontraste?

-Mejor olvídate de Kiba, Naruto, creo que no lo volveremos a ver en toda la noche…- dijo pícaramente el chico.

-¿huh? ¿POR QUÉ?- Expresó el rubio. Kenjiro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como era posible tanta idiotez en un ser humano… pero bueno… era Naruto!

000

Ya había llegado el cumpleaños de Minato y tanto Kushina como Naruto prácticamente se adueñaron de la discoteque para hacerle una gran fiesta al hombre. Minato miraba desde el balcón dónde podía ver toda la pista de baile y veía como Kushina decoraba el lugar junto al staff de Will of Fire, sin duda esta noche sería inolvidable. Naruto llegó donde su padre y le preguntó que que le ocurría, ya que lo notaba nervioso.

-Hehehe no me digas que ya te pusiste nervioso por cumplir años?- se burló el rubio menor.

-Nah, como crees, oye! A quien le dices viejo mocoso insolente?- Bromeó Minato con su hijo, mientras lo pescaba y le agitaba el cabello. En eso, desde abajo uno de los guardias llamó a Minato.

-Minato-san! Telefono!- dijo el hombre, Minato preguntó quien lo llamaba y el sujeto le respondió.- un tal Orochimaru señor.

Naruto miró a su padre, quien se puso pálido como fantasma.

-No le contestes viejo! Mandalo al diablo!- le dijo Naruto a su padre. Minato tranquilizó a su hijo y le dijo que lo mejor era responder la llamada.- Pero papá…

-Estaré bien hijo, tú ve a ayudar a tu madre.- dicho esto Minato se dirigió a su oficina, aunque Naruto lo siguió.- Naruto…

-No te dejaré solo papá, si quieres me quedo calladito, pero no te voy a dejar solo me oíste?- Naruto se puso firme. Minato sólo suspiró y solo lo dejó que lo siguiera.

Una vez que llegaron a la oficina, el teléfono sonaba sin cesar y Minato se dirigió hacia éste.

-Alo?- respondió Minato. Al otro lado del teléfono, Orochimaru estaba en plena piscina temperada del hotel, en muy buena compañía.

-Aló Minato?- respondió el pelinegro.- Hola, hacía rato que no te llamaba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó lo más cortés que pudo el rubio mayor.

-Vamos Minato, ¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy?- Minato solo guardó silencio.- Feliz cumpleaños hombre! ¿Qué creíste que me iba a olvidar? He de suponer que Kushina te hará la fiesta del siglo ¿no? Después de todo no todos los días cumples 42 años, haha. Te aconsejo que disfrutes los 40 amigo, ya que cuando llegas a los 50, ya te empiezan a caer los años.

-Gracias, seguiré tu consejo.- dijo cortante el hombre.- Ahora, si me disculpas-

-Espera Minato, aún no he terminado.- lo cortó de golpe el hombre de ojos ambar.- Aprovechando que estarás hoy en la discoteque, llevaré los papeles para que los firmes. Así aprovecho de conocer mi discoteque funcionando, ahh y otra cosa! Si me tienes un whisky para que celebremos tu cumpleaños te lo agradecería mucho. Adiós, nos vemos a la noche.

No le dejó ni tiempo de responder al rubio por lo que solo se limitó a colgar el teléfono de mal genio.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el rubio menor, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

Minato suspiró y miró a su hijo.

-Esta es la última noche de Will of Fire hijo.- anunció Minato con cara lúgubre y totalmente resignado.

000

Hiashi ordenaba sus cosas, le había pedido a su mujer que le planchara sus camisas, cosa que le pareció algo rara, pero le dijo que tendría que hacer un viaje, le mintió diciendole que grabaría un documental en Kumogakure, y se iría por una semana. Una vez que dejó su oficina impecable y se llevó todos sus documentos se topó con Hinata, quién venía llegando de la peluquería, ya que iría en la noche a la fiesta de Minato.

-Tú no vas a ir Otto-san?- le preguntó curiosa Hinata. El hombre le dijo que no iría.- pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado habían limado asperezas tú y Minato-san.

-No es eso, hija, es solo que… que no me gusta ir a fiestas, tú sabes como soy.- le dijo Hiashi, luego vió lo linda que se veía.- Estás preciosa. Supongo que vas a ir con Naruto a la fiesta verdad?

Hinata se puso nerviosa y sólo asintió mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Hiashi ya tragaba un poco a Naruto, pero aún no lo aprobaba del todo.

-Que la pasen bien.- dijo de repente, provocando que Hinata le prestara total atención.- Y… espero que… decidas pronto que vas a estudiar y sea lo que sea, cuentas con todo mi apoyo hija.

-Gracias, Otto-san.- Hinata le sonrió agradecida a su padre.- Cuando decida que estudiar, serás el primero en saberlo y daré todo de mí, para que te sientas orgulloso.

-Hinata.- Hiashi miró a su hija y la muchacha casi se fue de espaldas cuando su padre la abrazó.- Te quiero mucho!

Hinata solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo y por supuesto a responderle.

-Yo también te quiero, Otto-san.- dijo Hinata con un poco de pena, no entendía por qué su padre estaba así, pero lo asoció a todo el estrés que habían pasado este último tiempo.

-Bueno, no te atrasaré más. De seguro querrás maquillarte un poco antes de que llegue… Naruto.- le dijo su papá casi masticando al enunciar el nombre del susodicho.

Hinata solo ahogó una risita mientras se despedía de su padre y se dirigía hacia su habitación a arreglarse. Hiashi al verla cerrar la puerta de su alcoba sintió un nudo en el estomago.

 _"Esto lo hago por ti hija, por ti y por nadie mas"_

000

-Me mandaste a llamar Minato?- dijo Kakashi entrando despreocupadamente a la oficina.

-Kakashi, necesito que me hagas un favor.- le dijo el rubio a su amigo. Kakashi guardó silencio y lo miró atento mientras asentía.- No sé si puedes comunicarte con Itachi para reforzar el lugar hoy en la noche.

-De que puedo puedo, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- Kakashi lo miró suspicaz.

-él viene hoy a la discoteque.- anunció Minato.- Quiere que le firme los papeles hoy mismo.

Tanto Kakashi como Minato cruzaron miradas y se dijeron todo. El peliplateado no necesitó más explicación y fue a cumplir su cometido.

-Gracias Kakashi.- agradeció el rubio.

-Descuida Minato, pero ten mucho cuidado.- le advirtió Kakashi.- Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy se viene grande.

Una vez que Kakashi atravesó la puerta Minato se sentó en su sofá sobándose las sienes.

-Creeme que también pienso lo mismo, Kakashi.- dijo para sí mientras escondía un kunai entre sus ropas, no permitiría por nada del mundo que tocase a su hijo. Si quería la discoteque bien, pero Naruto no estaba en el trato.

000

Hiashi se despedía de Hinata, a quién no le parecía mucho que viajase de noche.

-Otto-san, te ves cansado, por qué no descansas y mañana temprano partes a Kumogakure.- le dijo la chica algo preocupada ya que su padre se veía cansado.

-No hija, está bien, entre más pronto me vaya mejor.- refutó el Hyuga, en eso sonó el timbre y Hanabi se ofreció a ir a abrir.

-Hola Hanabi.- saludó Naruto al ver a la muchachita.

-Que hay Naruto!- saludó la chica.- Oye ponte un babero porque mi nee-san se ve divina ;)

-¿En serio?!- Naruto se emocionó con el solo imaginar a su princesa. Hanabi lo dejó pasar y el rubio se encontró con Hinata y con Hiashi en el living.- Buenas noches!

-Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estás?- saludó Hiashi.

-Bien, gracias Hiashi-san.- respondió Naruto algo nervioso. Luego miró a Hinata.- Hola Hinata!

No pudo evitar darle un beso, se veía demasiado hermosa con aquel vestido rojo, parecía una verdadera princesa. Una vez que se separaron la peliazul se dirigió a su padre.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos Otto-san.- anunció la muchacha. Hiashi se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle en beso en la frente, luego miró a Naruto.

-Cuida a mi hija, Naruto. Te lo encargo.- le dijo serio al muchacho.

-Con mi vida, Hiashi-san.- le dijo el rubio con mirada decidida. Hiashi alzó la mano para estrechársela. Naruto quedó anonadado, pero rápidamente correspondió el gesto. Hinata tuvo que admitir que se emocionó al ver a su padre estrechar la mano de su novio.

-Pasenla bien.- dijo finalmente Hiashi mientras se iba a su estudio. Naruto y Hinata se miraron y luego se despidieron de Hanabi y partieron rumbo a la fiesta de Minato.

000

Kakashi había salido al techo para llamar a Itachi y pedir refuerzos, pero algo helado en su sien evitó que siquiera marcara el número del Uchiha.

 _"Rayos! Me distraje!"_ se maldijo mentalmente Kakashi.

-Suelta el celular Kakashi.- dijo una voz cerca de él, que el peliplateado reconoció perfectamente.- Obedece!

Kakashi soltó el dispositivo y miró a su interlocutor.

-Parece que Orochimaru viene con toda la caballería hoy no? Kabuto.

-No nos malinterpretes Kakashi, sólo me aseguro de que tú y Minato no hagan nada gracioso mientras se firman los documentos.

-¿En serio?- dijo incredulo Kakashi.- Y él que hace aquí?

Kakashi miró hacia el edificio de enfrente para ver muy bien posicionado a Tobi.

-Ya te lo dije, no queremos sorpresas.- se excusó Kabuto.

-Vaya, debo tomar eso con que nos tienen tanto miedo que Orochimaru se toma la molestia de no solo traerte a ti sino a ese infeliz junto con todos sus clones repartidos por toda la discoteque?- ironizó Kakashi. Kabuto solo guardó silencio.- Hoy es el gran día no? Creo que el cumpleaños de Minato es el acontecimiento perfecto para reunirlos a los cuatro. Presas fáciles.

-Empezando por ti, Kakashi.- dijo una voz detrás de él. Kakashi no alcanzó ni a codificar cuando todo se volvió oscuro y cayó en la inconsciencia.- Listo, uno menos.

Kabuto solo negó con la cabeza y le ordenó llevarse al hombre, si se despertaba y alertaba a la policía las cosas se pondrían más difíciles.

000

En el instante en que Kakashi lidiaba con Kabuto y Tobi, Minato lo hacía con Orochimaru, quién se había instalado muy cómodamente en su nuevo escritorio y por supuesto tenía a un clon de Tobi paradito a su lado amenazando al rubio a punta de pistola.

-Vamos Minato, hagamosla corta y firma.- dijo Orochimaru tranquilamente.- Evitemos un escandalo, después de todo supongo que la quieres pasar bien en tu cumpleaños.

Minato resopló y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Orochimaru se levantó y le ofreció el asiento para más comodidad.

El Uzumaki se la pensó dos veces, no podía firmar, algo en él le decía que todo esto era una farsa, Orochimaru no cumpliría con el trato, una cochina discoteque no se comparaba a todo lo que había en la bóveda. Esto solo era venganza. Minato cerró la carpeta con los documentos y dejó el lápiz a un lado.

-¿qué ocurre Minato?- preguntó Orochimaru con toda la paciencia que podía.

-No vas a cumplir el trato.- dijo Minato en voz alta.- Solo te estás burlando de mi, me quieres dejar en quiebra y luego te vas a llevar a mi hijo.

-Ay Minato, tan desconfiado.- se quejó el pelinegro.- No me hagas tener que obligarte. Creeme que… me dolió mucho tener que deshacerme de Rasa, pero él no quiso cooperar. Y bueno Asuma… tampoco. Creeme que aunque no lo creas sus muertes me dolieron, en especial la de Rasa ya que… era mi amigo.

-No me vengas con eso Orochimaru.- le dijo Minato mirándolo.- tú no das punta sin hilo. Tú premeditaste todo y lo sabes.

-Puede ser, pero en todo caso Minato, esta discoteque me pertenece. ¿Con qué dinero crees que la hiciste?

-Si nos vamos a poner fríos, con el de Rasa! No el tuyo! Así que a ti no te debo nada!

-Te recuerdo que fuimos tú y yo los que le quitamos todo su dinero, y después te vino el arrepentimiento y me traicionaste, y te quedaste con mi parte, así que esta discoteque te guste o no es mía!- Orochimaru alzó más la voz.

-Ibas a matarme.- le dijo Minato serio.- Tú desde el principio quisiste el dinero para ti solo, yo solo fui tu peón, no te traicione solo hice lo correcto.

Orochimaru golpeó a Minato con un buen puñetazo que lo tiró al piso.

-Levantante y firma!- Orochimaru agarró a Minato y lo volvió a sentar en la silla.- O tú fiesta de cumpleaños se convertirá en una verdadera masacre.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta y a Minato casi le dio un infarto al saber que era Daisuke el portero, que le quería avisar que la gente ya estaba comenzando a llegar a la fiesta. Orochimaru le hizo una seña a Tobi para que se pusiera detrás de la puerta y le abriera.

-Daisuke no entre!- pero Minato reaccionó demasiado tarde, Tobi knockeó al hombre con el arma en una milésima de segundo. Minato se le quiso tirar encima, pero Orochimaru lo redució de inmediato agarrándole los brazos.

-Tranquilo Minato.- le dijo Orochimaru.- Esto no es un juego, así que tranquilízate y piensa mejor las cosas.

No había escapatoria, Minato estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sólo rogaba que nadie más apareciera por esa puerta.

000

Temari estaba furiosa con Shikamaru, porque se tardaba demasiado, ya todos se habían ido a la fiesta de Minato y ella toda arreglada mirando el reloj. En eso sonó el timbre y la rubia fue a paso rápido a abrir la puerta.

 _"No te vas a salvar del regaño que te voy a dar Nara!"_ pensó molesta la chica mientras abría la puerta, pero quedó de piedra al ver que no era Shikamaru sino…

-Benjiro!- exclamó la rubia anonadada.

-Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- la saludó el chico alegre. Temari lo saludó de vuelta y lo hizo pasar. Luego le preguntó a que debía su repentina visita.- Bueno, quería verte. He estado pensando mucho en ti.

-¿A si? Y… en que has estado pensando?- preguntó la chica mientras atravesaba la habitación, Benjiro no le respondió de inmediato.- ¿En que has estado pensando Benjiro?

-Bueno, en muchas cosas.- le respondió el muchacho.- Temari no quiero que sigamos así, tú sabes que yo te amo.

-Sí lo se Benjiro.- dijo la rubia desviando un poco la mirada.- y por eso mismo es que me da mucha pena el saber que nos estamos separando. Yo… yo no quiero perderte Benjiro.

Benjiro la pasó de largo para mirar por la ventana, pero que frustrante era esto… si tan solo se hubiesen conocido antes… era horrible el saber que ella sí lo amaba, pero había un maldito obstáculo que jamás permitiría que él pudiera estar con ella.

-Shikamaru te va a hacer sufrir Temari y lo sabes.- dijo el muchacho frustrado.

-Benjiro por favor-

-Tú me amas Temari.- el castaño la miró de frente.

-Pero también lo amo a él y lo sabes. Y también sabes perfectamente que él es el hombre que escogí.- a Temari sinceramente le dolía ser tan cruda con él, pero era la verdad, no importaba cuanto quisiera a Benjiro, lo que sentía por Shikamaru era mucho más fuerte.- Por favor, respeta mi decisión.

Benjiro resopló frustrado, pero ya no había vuelta que darle. Temari le acarició la mejilla.

-Tú sabes que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón Ben, no lo olvides.- le dijo dulcemente la chica.

-Y tú nunca olvides, que siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre.- Benjiro abrazó a la rubia mientras que Temari sonreía sinceramente por haber recuperado a su amigo.

Ahora solo faltaba que cierto irresponsable viniera a buscarla.

" _Juro que te mataré Nara!"_

 ** _A Shikamaru más le vale llegar pronto o Temari no lo va a recibir con un beso sino con un golpe. Irresponsable ! Quizás en q andaba metido._**

 ** _Kari querida, no actualizo como la gente, pero si leo las tuyas hahaha, sorry no hubo mucho Shika tema en este capi, pero es q como puedes ver ya se viene la accion en la fiesta de Minato. Así q disfruta! !_**

 ** _Y a todos mis queridos lectores, un besito, tratare de aprovechar q estoy de vacaciones para actualizar pronto haha._**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos, byebye_**

 ** _Pd: me atraso, pero actualizo igual :D_**


	149. Capítulo 149

**Se viene la acción! Orochimaru ya esta en Will of FIRE y Minato a un paso de firmar, que pasará? Lean y descubran lo! Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 149: La última noche de Will of Fire.**

Hiashi había tomado un taxi hasta el centro de la ciudad donde lo esperaban unos secuaces de Orochimaru que lo escoltarían hasta el aeropuerto. A medio camino, Hiashi quiso saber cuanto faltaba para llegar.

-No se preocupe Hiashi-san.- le dijo el que conducía.- Ya falta poco.

-¿Cuánto dura el viaje a Otogakure?- quiso saber el hombre.

-Como unas dos horas, no es tanta distancia.- respondió el conductor. Hiashi astutamente sacó el pestillo de la puerta sin hacer nada de ruido. Luego, mientras el hombre seguía explicando el viaje, Hiashi abrió la puerta del auto en movimiento y se lanzó rodando hacia la huella.

-Para el auto!- le dijo su compañero.

Hiashi se reincorporó como pudo y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

-Rápido la linterna!- chilló el copiloto mientras se bajaba del auto y corría hacia la dirección donde había alcanzado a divisar a Hiashi.- Rápido alumbra allá!

Hiashi se escabulló entre los arbustos y aprovenchandose de la oscuridad de la noche se escondió tras un árbol. Los hombres desesperados comenzaron a buscarlo. Uno estuvo a punto de girar hacia su posición, pero afortunadamente cambió su ruta.

-Vamos! Por aquí!- le dijo su otro compañero y el hombre se alejó de Hiashi. Esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente para seguir adentrándose en el bosque y perderlos de vista.

000

-No seas un infeliz Orochimaru, por favor déjame ir a buscar a alguien que atienda a Daisuke-san.- le rogó Minato al hombre.

-De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que firmes esos documentos Minato.- le dijo serio Orochimaru mientras se servía un whisky.

-No pienso firmarte nada hasta que me dejes ayudarlo!

-Te mato entonces.

-Bueno matame! Matame si tanto lo quieres!- lo desafió Minato.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero sabes que? no lo haré.- Orochimaru ya había perdido la paciencia.- la mataré a ella. A Kushina.

-Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima te mato! TE JURO QUE TE MATO OROCHIMARU!

-Tranquilo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que tu linda Kushina salga viva de esta fiesta.- dijo el hombre mientras le volvía a pasar la carpeta.- Firma.

Minato miró a Daisuke y luego a Orochimaru, tragó saliva, ya no podía hacer más tiempo, tendría que firmar.

000

La fiesta ya había comenzado. Todos estaban bailando y otros apoderándose de la barra. Kushina había dejado a Naruto a cargo de los invitados, y por supuesto, invitó a todo el mundo! Él bailaba feliz con Hinata cuando de repente vió en las sombras una figura enmascarada que reconoció al instante.

-Hinata es Tobi!- Naruto puso en alerta a la muchacha quién se giró hacia dónde miraba el rubio y el enmascarado solo los saludó con la mano. Naruto de inmediato lo siguió.

-Naruto espera!- Hinata iba a seguirlo, pero su pie quedó incrustado en el piso.- pero que? Naruto!

El muchacho vio que Hinata estaba en el suelo y fue a socorrerla de inmediato, pero de repente, toda la gente de la fiesta se le tiró encima.

-Pero que?- Naruto comenzó a esquivar a las personas que lo atacaban sin cesar.- Chicos que les pasa?

Pero nadie le respondía solo lo atacaban, como si estuviesen siendo controlados. Hinata, horrorizada, intentó sacar su pie del suelo, pero su tacón estaba como fusionado con este. ¿Cómo era eso posible? No tuvo más opción que sacarse el zapato y vió con horror como el piso finalmente lo engullía.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- expresó Hinata sin comprender nada.

Naruto se vió acorralado en una pared de la cual salieron manos que lo agarraron. Naruto se zafó como pudo antes de que Kiba lo golpeara. Luego vió como éste era atrapado por aquellas manos.

-Esto es…-

-Naruto!- la voz de Hinata hizo que desviara su atención hacia ella, quién estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos que la apuntaban con kunais.

-Jutsu clones de sombras!- Naruto invocó sus clones y se abrió paso hacia su chica en el minuto en que Temari iba a incrustarle un kunai. La agarró de los hombros y la sacó de la trayectoria de la rubia.

-Naruto que les pasa?- dijo histerica la peliazul.

-Es un genjutsu.- dijo el muchacho a su chica.

-Un que?

-Es una técnica ilusoria.- explicó Naruto.- Es como el ninjutsu, pero en vez de atacar el cuerpo ataca la mente. El punto es que todo esto es una ilusión, Hinata, no te dejes engañar!

-Pero… pero como?

-El infeliz de Tobi debe de habernos aplicado esa técnica, en que minuto no lo sé.- Naruto intentó hacer memoria, en que minuto pudo haberlos metido en aquel genjutsu?, luego recordó algo inusual que había visto cuando habían llegado a la discoteque. No estaba el cartel que había puesto en la mañana cuando Kushina lo obligó a pegarlo, anunciaba la gran fiesta que iban a hacer en honor a su padre.- Nunca entramos a la discoteque.

-Que?!

-El genjutsu es una ilusión creada por el invocador y todo lo que vemos son cosas que él crea de su mente. Cuando llegamos a la discoteque no estaba el cartel que puse en la mañana, por qué él no tenía idea de su existencia! Hay que salir de aquí!- Naruto miró a la peliazul.- Hinata tienes que detener tu flujo de chakra y aplicar un poder más fuerte para romper la ilusión!

-Y como hago eso?

-Tienes que- pero de repente Naruto fue envuelto por la oscuridad separándolo de Hinata.

-NARUTO! NARUTO!- Comenzó a chillar Hinata mientras buscaba desesperada a su chico.

-La clase de genjutsu se estaba poniendo fome.- dijo una voz desde las sombras. Hinata se puso en guardia tratando de ubicar la fuente de la voz.- Naruto de profe se muere de hambre.

Hinata se giró para por fin dar con la persona que le hablaba.

-Tú!- Hinata dio unos pasos hacia atrás al reconocer a Tobi.

-Bien… que empiece el juego princesa…

Por su parte, Naruto gritaba el nombre de Hinata por todo el lugar.

-HINATA! HINATA RESPONDEME! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!- Chillaba el rubio buscando desesperado a su chica.

Luego, el lugar comenzó a mutar, convirtiéndose en una especie de pantano. Los pies de Naruto se llenaron de fango y el muchacho corrió de inmediato hacia una orilla.

-Tengo que deshacer el jutsu.- Naruto juntó sus manos y trató de detener su flujo de chakra, pero sintió un ruido extraño a lo lejos. Era como…- Diablos!

Escuchó clarito una jauría de perros y comenzó a correr por el pantano. Ilusión o no, un genjutsu podía incluso hacerte sentir dolor si el invocador era lo bastante fuerte, y conociendo a Tobi, lo creía capaz de hacer algo así. Miró de reojo y vió a los animales atravesando el pantano, algunos incluso se le adelantaban. Escaló un árbol al tiempo justo en que los animales lo acorralaban. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera eran perros, sino lobos.

-Mierda! Ahora como salgo de aquí.- vió árboles cercanos y comenzó a saltar entre ellos para avanzar y tratar de perderlos de vista. Se sacó su chaqueta y la puso en un pedazo de tronco y lo lanzó hacia los animales, quienes comenzaron a atacar el pedazo de madera. Naruto aprovechó la distracción de los animales para alejarse de ellos. Bajó del árbol y corrió lejos de allí, adentrándose más, y nuevamente intentó concentrarse, pero un kunai se dirigió hacia él, distrayéndolo nuevamente, pero ésta vez Naruto atrapó el arma en el aire y miró a quién se la arrojó.

-Uy, buena atrapada, Naruto.- lo vitoreó Tobi desde un árbol cercano. Naruto resopló fastidiado, ahora tendría que lidiar con él si quería salir vivo del genjutsu.

000

-Todo el mundo baila en Will of Fire!- exclamó Benjiro a todo pulmón. Todo el mundo se tomó la pista de baile y cierta rubia echó de menos a su amiga peliazul.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Naruto y Hinata aún no llegan?- preguntó Temari al grupo mientras todos bailaban. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros al igual que Sasuke, la última vez que habían visto al rubio había sido en el departamento.

-Ay Temari, de seguro se fueron a dar besitos a algún rinconcito- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se aferraba a su Sasuke.

-Pues… a mi me preocupa más Kushina.- le dijo Gaara a su hermana, quién miró hacia dónde estaba la pelirroja, que miraba el reloj y se veía impaciente.

-El tío Minato aún no baja?- le preguntó Temari a su hermano menor.

-Tal parece.- expresó el chico luego se dirigió a Matsuri, quién se veía un poco agitada.- ¿Ocurre algo Matsuri?

-Sí, me dio sed, creo que iré a la barra por algo de tomar.- dijo la chica dispuesta a ir a comprar algo, pero Gaara la detuvo.

-Descuida, iré yo, también me dio sed.- dijo el pelirrojo a su chica.- Esperame aquí.

Gaara fue a la barra a comprar unas bebidas para él y Matsuri. Miró de reojo a Kushina, quién ya golpeaba el piso con sus tacones. Prefirió ignorarla, pero al girar la cabeza vio a alguien en particular en la pista de baile y eso no le gustó para nada. Un tipo enmascarado lo miraba parado en medio de la pista y lo que puso nervioso a Gaara fue verle sus vestimentas, eran exactamente las mismas que vestían Sasori y Deidara.

 _"Akatsuki!"_ pensó el chico para sí. Fue de inmediato hacia la posición dónde estaban Matsuri y los demás y la mitad del grupo ya no estaban, que era específicamente el grupo de su hermana Temari.

-Matsuri!- llamó Gaara a su chica.- ¿Y Temari?

-Fueron a la barra, también les dio sed.- explicó la chica. Gaara miró hacia la barra y suspiró de alivio al ver a su hermana y sus amigos allí.

-Matsuri no te apartes de mi, creo que vi a un tipo de Akatsuki.- Gaara le tomó la mano.

-¿Aquí?- exclamó nerviosa la chica.

-Mejor vamos con los demás a la barra para advertirles.- Gaara tomó a su chica, pero cuando se giró un kunai atravesó a Matsuri haciendola caer de rodillas.- MATSURI!

Gaara de inmediato la agarró para sostenerla, le quitó el kunai de la espalda y trató de detener la herida con su chaqueta.

-Ayuda! Llamen a una ambulancia! Está sangrando mucho!- les rogó el pelirrojo a los que estaban en la pista, pero la gente no reaccionaba, seguían bailando como si nada.

-Gaara…- Matsuri comenzó a escupir sangre y Gaara solo la abrazó.

-Tranquila no hables.- Gaara no paraba de hacerle presión en la herida mientras seguía gritándoles a la gente que los ayudaran. En eso Matsuri, tomó el ensangrentado kunai dispuesta a clavárselo a Gaara, afortunadamente, el muchacho vió cuando la castaña lo tomó y se separó de ella de inmediato antes de que siquiera se lo clavara.- Matsuri que…

Pero el chico no tuvo ni tiempo de codificar lo que le pasaba a su chica, ya que todos dejaron de bailar y comenzaron a mirar a Gaara. El muchacho se levantó cautamente y comenzó a esquivar a las personas que se le lanzaban encima. Se deslizó por el barandal de la pista de baile y la gente comenzó a herirse entre todos. Vio con horror como Matsuri le clavaba el kunai en la cara a una chica y se la desfiguraba por completo. Esto no podía ser real, se habría quedado dormido en alguna parte o… En eso lo vió, al sujeto, estaba parado en la pasarela donde había colgado unos globos esta mañana él y Naruto. Gaara corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar a la posición del hombre. Dio un salto casi olímpico y llegó a aquella pasarela. Tobi lo miró y comenzó a huir, Gaara sin pensárselo dos veces lo siguió. Le lanzó un kunai, pero el tipo simplemente se esfumó.

-Pero que- en ese instante Gaara piso mal y su pie quedó atrapado en una rejilla, lo peor de todo fue que la pasarela de repente comenzó a ceder y veía como caían cables y chispas hacia la pista de baile. Cuando alcanzó a sacar su pie la pasarela colapsó y Gaara se aferró a ésta para tratar de amortiguar su caída. Cuando el humo se disipó, Gaara ya tenía un buen par de cortes y tenía las manos llenas de sangre, pero lo aterrador fue… que no era su sangre, sino la de los jóvenes que fueron aplastados por la pasarela, entre ellos…- Matsuri!

Gaara con todas sus fuerzas trató de levantar la pasarela, pero fue inútil, su chica estaba completamente atrapada y…

-Está muerta Gaara.- le dijo el sujeto desde arriba, en la otra pasarela. Gaara lo miró con furia y nuevamente le lanzó un kunai, pero lo esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo.- Es inútil que te resistas. Sólo provocarás más muerte. Ven conmigo.

Gaara se levantó y le dio la espalda. Junto sus manos dispuesto a detener su flujo de chakra, pero Tobi le lanzó un kunai. Gaara lo esquivó y tuvo que admitir que el ver como el kunai atravesaba la cabeza de Matsuri, era aterrador.

-Eres un hijo de puta.- le dijo Gaara a su interlocutor.- Solo una mente enferma podría crear un genjutsu como este.

-Hmm, te diste cuenta.

-Si vas a hacer una ilusión, hazla creible.- Gaara se puso en modo de defensa.- Y no como una película de terror barata.

-Bien, que comience la acción.- Tobi aplaudió y comenzó a sonar la música a todo volumen, obviamente para liberar tensiones se pegó su bailecito, pero Gaara, sin inmutarse, sacó el kunai de la cabeza de Matsuri y lo lanzó hacia la máquina de sonido en la cabina del Dj. La música se detuvo de inmediato, al igual que Tobi y su bailecito.

-Lo siento, pero nunca me ha gustado la música de ambientación.- Gaara tronó sus puños sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tobi.

-Hmm… amargado…

000

Temari y Karito estaban en el baño de chicas retocándose un poco, bueno en realidad Temari, Karito estaba tratando de no quedarse dormida.

-Mujer, tú deberías lavarte esa cara para despabilarte un poco.- la regañó la rubia.

-No he dormido nada, buahhh.- Karito pegó un buen bostezo, casi olvidándose que era una dama. Algunas chicas que salieron de los cubículos del baño la quedaron mirando como bicho raro.

-Y después dices que no te gusta llamar la atención.- ironizó la rubia.

-Hm? Me decías?- Karito estaba a punto de dormirse.

-Aish!- Temari le tiró algo de agua, pero ni eso.- En serio, ¿de que planeta eres?!

-De uno acuatico parece, y ahora mismo necesito descargarme.- la muchacha dio media vuelta para entrar a un cubículo vacío.

-Por favor no te quedes dormida como la otra vez, que Shikamaru y Lee casi que nos mandaron a buscarte por todo Konoha.- la rubia se dio sus últimos retoques mientras la castaña emitía un perezoso "lo siento" desde el cubículo.- Te importa si me adelanto, Karito?

-Para nada! Ve! Yo te alcanzo!

Temari salió por la puerta y Karito sólo se relajó un poco sentada en el WC, lo de orinar sólo había sido una excusa para pegarse una pestañita. En eso, cuando Karito ya estaba cabeceando se oyó un portazo.

-Hm? Temari?- llamó Karito algo atontada, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Emitió otro largo bostezo y decidió salir del cubículo. Cuando salió no vió a nadie, eso fue extraño, juraría que sintió a alguien entrar. Miró los cubículos y todos tenían las puertas abiertas, por lo que no había nadie con ella. Luego sintió que una de las llaves de los lavabos se abría de repente. Karito giró la cabeza y vió como el agua chorreaba, iba a ir a cerrarla, pero con solo tocarla la llave salió volando y tuvo que esquivar el chorro de agua para no mojarse.- Rayos! Solo a mi me pasan las cosas más idiotas.

Pero Karito no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse, porque el lavabo de su izquierda hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ok… ¿Qué tanta mala suerte puede tener una persona para que otra llave de lavabo salga volando y tener que esquivar otro chorro de agua? Y otro más! Y otro más!

-Pero que…- Karito terminó de nuevo en el cubículo de donde había salido al tener que retroceder de los chorros de agua que estaban literalmente inundando el baño, ya el piso estaba lleno de agua. Lo peor es que no podía ir hacia la puerta sin mojarse, estaba acorralada. De repente, sintió como el WC hacía un sonido extraño y de éste salió otro chorro de agua que espantó a la castaña. Bien, ya estaba empapada así que ¿Qué importaba? Tuvo que deslizarse por el suelo mojado, por debajo de los chorros de agua, ya que salían con demasiada potencia. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, al intentar abrirla, no pudo.- Esto tiene que ser una broma…

Karito comenzó a golpearla para que alguien la escuchara, pero nada, sólo podía oír el retumbar de la música.

-Mierda nadie va a- pero Karito se tuvo que detener en sus cavilaciones ya que vio salir volando los excusados de todos los cubículos, los cuales chocaron contra el espejo. Karito se tuvo que agachar para protegerse de los trozos de vidrio que salieron disparados por todo el lugar, pero ni eso, ya que el agua le llegaba a la cintura y ahora subía y subía. Ya no tenía caso seguir insitiendo con la puerta, si no pensaba en algo moriría ahogada y de la forma más estúpida posible. Luego tuvo una idea y miró hacia ésta.- La ventana!

Karito tuvo que nadar hacia la ventana, pero ya a medio camino le costó demasiado por las corrientes de agua que formaban los chorros que no cesaban. Una vez que logró llegar a la ventana, ¾ de la habitación estaban bajo el agua. Karito intentó abrirla, pero también estaba trabada.

-Maldición!- la castaña aplicó fuerza, pero con la presión que ejercía el agua la debilitaba. No pasaron ni diez segundos y ya la habitación estaba bajo el agua. Karito, antes de que el último rincón quedara completamente bajo el agua, tomó el último respiro y se sumergió para comenzar a patear la ventana.

 _"Vamos, ábrete mierda!"_ No cedía, ni siquiera se trizaba y eso que le estaba dando con un zapato con tacón. El tiempo corría y Karito se quedaba sin aire, ya no quedaba ningún rincón para respirar o salía o moría. Karito concentró su chakra en su pie y dio una última patada llena de chakra que afortunadamente logró destrozar el vidrio de la ventana. La muchacha fue succionada de inmediato por ésta y terminó en el estacionamiento.

-Cough… cough… cough…- Karito tosía devolviéndole el aire a sus pulmones, luego al reincorporarse vió que tenía algunos cortes por el vidrio de la ventana.

-Uy, buena esa Karito, eso sí es pensar rápido.- dijo una voz de repente. La muchacha miró hacia la fuente de la voz para encontrarse con aquel hombre enmascarado.

-He de suponer que tú eres Tobi.- dijo la chica sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Hmm, vaya, no sabía que era tan popular, me siento halagado ^^- Tobi se puso las manos en la cara, bueno en realidad, máscara, fingiendo emoción.

-Y sabes hacer genjutsu por lo que veo.

Tobi apartó las manos de su máscara y la quedó mirando.

-Buu, por qué todos saben del genjutsu?.- se quejó Tobi cruzándose de brazos.- así no tiene gracia.

-¿Todos?- A Karito no le gustó esa afirmación.

-Oops! Hablé de más :P

-Ya veo, estamos los 4 en el genjutsu. ¿Qué pretendes? O mejor dicho… ¿Qué pretende Orochimaru?- Karito lo miró desafiante.

-Digamos que los mantengo entretenidos hasta que Minato haga lo que tenga que hacer.- Tobi sacó un kunai y se lo lanzó a la chica.- ¿Qué opinas Karito? Precalentamiento antes de la batalla final ultraviolenta?

Karito lo miró desconfiada, pero no tenía opción más que batallar con él y encontrar el momento preciso para detener su flujo de chakra y poder escapar del genjutsu.

 _"Esto será ultra aburrido…"_ pensó la chica mientras tomaba el kunai.

000

-Vamos Minato, firma, deja de hacerte de rogar.- le dijo Orochimaru por enésima vez, mientras Tobi lo seguía apuntando.

Minato posó su vista en Daisuke, quién seguía inconsciente, ya no podía hacer más tiempo, Kakashi no le devolvía los mensajes, ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien o no, en una de esas pudieron haberlo interceptado ya que curiosamente, Orochimaru vino con Tobi y no con Kabuto. Y como si lo hubiese invocado alguien tocó la puerta. Orochimaru envió a Tobi y Minato se apartó de ésta. En eso, Kabuto entró a la oficina.

-Buenas noches Minato-san.- saludó cortés Kabuto.- y… muy feliz cumpleaños.

Minato no respondió y Orochimaru le preguntó a su subordinado que qué rayos hacía aquí.

-Oh… es que… Minato-san no para de mensajear a Kakashi.- Kabuto con una sonrisa maquiavélica mostró el celular del peliplateado.- Así que quise darle en el gusto ya que es una fecha especial.

Inmediatamente otro Tobi apareció por la puerta cargando a un inconsciente Kakashi. Luego miró el lugar dónde estaba Daisuke.

-Vaya, tenemos lugar donde poner los bultos.- expresó Tobi mientras tiraba a Kakashi sobre el anciano sin ninguna delicadeza.

Orochimaru le ordenó al otro Tobi hurgar a Minato y no solo le encontró el celular que estaba lleno de mensajes enviados a Kakashi sino que también… un kunai. Tobi le arrojó los objetos a Orochimaru quién los atrapó en el aire.

-Tú siempre preparado por si la cosa se pone fea, ¿No, Minato?- expresó Orochimaru mientras destruía los dos celulares con el kunai.- Pero parece que no te salió el tiro hoy.

Minato solo guardó silencio mientras Orochimaru volvía a insistir a que firmara mientras se dirigía hacia Kakashi a quién apuntó con su arma.

-No me hagas volver a repetírtelo Minato, porque sino pasaré a la acción y sin previo aviso.- amenazó el pelinegro y Minato se dirigió hacia su escritorio tomó el lápiz y se dispuso a firmar.

 _"Todo acabó"_ pensó el hombre mientras colocaba el lápiz sobre el papel.

000

Hinata huía de Tobi, trataba de perderlo de vista para intentar hacer lo que Naruto le había dicho, ya que era obvio que él no la iba a dejar hacerlo tan fácil. Corría por una especie de bosque oscuro, bastante tenebroso, como sacado de una película de terror psicológico. Hinata volteó hacia atrás para mirar de reojo la posición de Tobi a quién ya no veía, no quiso confiarse y siguió corriendo, corría completamente descalza, pero eso era lo de menos, lamentablemente se tropezó con una especie de charco.

-Gasp!- Hinata cayó al suelo y vió con horror como del charco emergía Tobi y simplemente la saludaba simpáticamente.

-Hola!- saludó el hombre, pero Hinata en vez de contestarle le arrojó una piedra que le dio de lleno en la cara, o más bien máscara.- Oye! Eso no fue cortés.

Hinata se alejó de él y le arrojó un par de shurikens. Tobi se puso a cubierto detrás de un árbol.

-En serio, yo ando como con mil bolsas para eso y ustedes dónde mierda se guardan las cosas? ¿En las tetas?- lo decía más que nada porque la peliazul sólo andaba con su vestido. En eso, vió como Hinata con su puño lleno de chakra lo atacaba. Tobi solo saltó hacia atrás mientras su árbol se hacía añicos.- Mal Hinata! Hay que cuidar el medio ambiente.

En ese instante, Tobi sacó de una pequeña bolsita una pequeña semilla.

-Mira, déjame mostrarte.- Tobi dejó caer la semilla, la cual al tocar el suelo se enterró en éste y comenzaron a emerger unas especies de lianas que se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Hinata, atrapándola.- Si cortas un arbolito tienes que plantar otro, ecología básica.

-Maldición…- expresó Hinata sin poder moverse. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

000

Naruto logró zafarse de Tobi y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una especie de muelle abandonado. Había un montón de enormes cajas para tranportar cargamento, por lo que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse y tratar de liberarse de aquel genjutsu. Se escabulló por el cargamento y llegó a un rincón oscuro.

-Bien, concéntrate!- Naruto hizo una posición de manos y comenzó a detener su flujo de chakra, el lugar comenzó a deformarse y pudo ver a Hinata a su lado desmayada y a él mirando hacia el cielo, al parecer estaban en el techo de la discoteque. En eso, un ruido sordo distrajo al rubio, quién de inmediato se puso en guardia. Algo había allí, escondido en la oscuridad. Naruto se acercó cuatelosamente y casi le dio infarto cuando un cuerpo degollado le cayó del cielo. Al ver sus ropas se aterró más, ya que llevaba el uniforme de su instituto. – Esto es una ilusión Naruto, no te dejes llevar, todo esto es mentira!

Naruto prefirió alejarse de allí y encontrar otro lugar, ya que, no había rastros de Tobi. En ese minuto sintió unos pasos, como si alguien corriera. Naruto se puso a cubierto y vió con asombro que aquella persona que corría era Gaara.

 _"No puede ser! Gaara también"_ iba a ir a ayudarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El pelirrojo no alcanzó ni a dispararle a Tobi cuando éste le cortó la mano con una espada y lo agarró del cuello para finalmente dispararle en plena cara.

-NOO! GAARA!- Naruto se puso en evidencia lo cual hizo sonreir a Tobi.- Hijo de puta! Sueltalo!

-Hm, servido!- Tobi le lanzó el cuerpo de Gaara a Naruto, quién vió con horror que cualquier signo de vida ya había abandonado el cuerpo de su amigo. Naruto ni siquiera pudo digerir la situación cuando Tobi se le lanzó encima con espada en mano. Naruto no tuvo más opción que alejarse de la trayectoria de la espada de Tobi y nuevamente vió como el desgraciado degollaba a Gaara.- Oops, me equivoqué de cabeza :P

-Hijo de puta!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un buen puñetazo aprovechando que estaba distraído.- Ya me hartaste, te voy a hacer mierda y después veré como salir de aquí.

-Ronda dos!- expresó Tobi contento de poder luchar.

000

Gaara recuperó su kunai y se puso en guardia mientras Tobi invocaba por lo menos unos 100 clones que rodearon al pelirrojo en plena pista de baile.

Gaara sin perder tiempo se abalanzó con su kunai lleno de chakra y comenzó a eliminar a unos cuantos Tobis. Le aparecían por detrás, por arriba, por delante incluso por debajo, y Gaara hábilmente los estaba derrotando a todos.

-Hmm, este mocoso tiene agallas, no es tan imbécil como Naruto.- expresó para sí Tobi quién miraba la batalla desde la pasarela. Pasaron 5 minutos y todos los clones de Tobi fueron derrotados por Gaara, quién yacía en medio de la pista de baile totalmente estoico. Miró a Tobi, quién tuvo que admitirlo, se intimidó un poco con su gélida mirada, además que la sangre que llevaba por casi toda su ropa le daba ese toque sádico.- Creo que tienes razón, las pelis de terror apestan y las de acción también, prefiero los zombies.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gaara se vió rodeado por todos los jóvenes que habían sido aplastados por la pasarela, incluida su novia Matsuri. A pesar de saber que todo era una ilusión era chocante verla así, tanto fue que no pudo reaccionar cuando todos sus conocidos se le tiraron encima y lo redujeron.

-Mierda!- Su kunai se le cayó de las manos y terminó quién sabía dónde, pues la ola de zombies era interminable. El punto era que estaba atrapado, no podía moverse y sólo divisó que el sujeto saltaba desde la pasarela hacia la pista de baile.

-Y eso que no les he ordenado que muerdan.- se burló Tobi.- Se acabó Gaara!

El pelirrojo no podía moverse, estaba completamente atrapado y no veía ninguna forma de escapar. Ahora que rayos iba a hacer…

000

Karito y Tobi se miraban fijamente, esperando el momento indicado para atacar. En ese momento, Tobi se hartó de esperar y le lanzó un par de shurikens a la castaña, que repelió con su kunai. Tobi se abalanzó hacia ella para golpearla, pero la muchacha esquivó el golpe, se agachó y deslizó su pierna para hacer caer al enmascarado al suelo. Cuando Karito iba a rematarlo, Tobi saltó hacia atrás le lanzó kunais explosivos y Karito tuvo que correr para ponerse a cubierto detrás de unos autos, los cuales salieron volando dejando expuesta a la chica, quién se puso en defensa para detener la patada de Tobi, que nuevamente se había abalanzado sobre ella, aprovechando la conmoción. Al ser una patada con chakra, Karito salió disparada hacia atrás, pero afortunadamente aterrizó de pie y se lanzó hacia Tobi para propinarle un puñetazo que mandó a volar al hombre. Karito aprovechó de lanzarle unos kunais que había recogido del suelo, pero Tobi los repelió sin ningún esfuerzo, pero el último kunai venía con sorpresa.

-Rayos.- exclamó Tobi, cuando el kunai le explotó encima. Una nube de humo inundó el lugar y Tobi salió de inmediato de ésta, pero solo para ser recibido por Karito, quién le propinó una patada, pero afortunadamente Tobi logró bloquearla. La castaña de inmediato se alejó de él y Tobi nuevamente se le abalanzó para comenzar a atacarla, Karito bloqueó su último ataque y logró asestarle una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar. Tobi a medio camino se giró sobre sí mismo para caer de pie.- Insisto, no sé dónde mierda se meten todas las armas en esos diminutos vestidos.

-Hmm, bueno en mi caso yo no traje nada.- dijo la castaña con su pose típica.- solo digamos que anduve metiéndote mano por allí y recogiendo una que otra cosa del suelo.

Tobi miró su bolsita y pudo percatarse que le faltaba uno que otro kunai, además de un papel bomba.

-Vaya, supongo que para la próxima me guardaré las cosas en el pene, a ver si te tienta a hurguetear allí.- se burló Tobi vulgarmente.

Karito solo le lanzó un kunai lleno de chakra al igual que Tobi, éstos chocaron en el aire y emitieron una onda de chakra en la cual ambos tuvieron que cubrirse con sus brazos, ya que el polvo y los escombros no se hicieron esperar. Pero Karito ni tiempo tuvo de reflexionar su próxima estrategia ya que Tobi le apareció de repente frente a ella y nuevamente comenzó a atacarla.

 _"Este hijo de puta no me va a dejar tranquila en ningún momento"_ pensó nerviosa la chica mientras bloqueaba sus ataques y le lanzaba uno que otro kunai.

-No te distraigas Karito!- Tobi le asestó un puñetazo el cual Karito logró esquivar agachándose, pero Tobi no pudo decir lo mismo ya que la castaña le asestó una patada que lo mandó nuevamente a volar por los aires. Cayó de pie y sólo se sacudió el polvo de la capa, pero lamentablemente, Karito ya estaba al limite.- Uy, estamos cansados Karito?

-pant, pant.- la muchacha no hallaba como rayos deshacerse de él. Si su objetivo era hacer tiempo, lo estaba logrando, o talvez su objetivo era otro…- ¿Qué rayos pretendes? Akatsuki ya está jodido, solo quedas tú, ¿para que esmerarte tanto por Orochimaru?

Tobi la miró sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Dudo que esté en el trato tomarte tantas molestias.- expresó la chica.- Por eso no me cabe en la cabeza que gana un sujeto como tú haciendo todo esto, no importa cuanto te pague Orochimaru, insisto en que te tomas demasiadas molestias en un simple trabajito.

-Muy astuta.- expresó Tobi mientras se rascaba despistadamente la cabeza.- Digamos que… me entretiene poner a pruebas mis habilidades.

-También me da curiosidad el ver como un sujeto corriente puede hacer un genjutsu de esta magnitud, y más aún aplicándoselo a cuatro personas a la vez.- dedujo la Sarutobi.

Tobi sólo la miró sin responder.

-No estas haciendo tiempo.- dijo finalmente Karito.- Hoy es el gran día no? Orochimaru viene por nosotros. Debí suponerlo, nada mejor que debilitar mentalmente a tus oponentes, así no les haces daño físico. Buena jugada por parte de él.

Tobi sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón.

-Es una lástima, que tanto yo, como Naruto y Gaara conozcamos la técnica del genjutsu, y lo más probable es que Naruto le haya advertido a Hinata. Eso te dificulta el trabajo de debilitarnos ya que estamos conscientes que todo esto es una ilusión.- explicó Karito.- No podrás mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, no mientras te opongamos resistencia. Así que…

Karito sacó su kunai y lo bañó en chakra.

-Será un juego de quién durá más.- expresó la muchacha decidida.

-No lograrán salir.- expresó Tobi.- Están en mi mundo y sólo saldrán cuando yo quiera que lo hagan.

-Bien, creeme que ya me están empezando a gustar los desafíos…

000

En la discoteque, Lee ya estaba echando de menos a Karito.

-Ay Lee-sensei, de seguro se quedo dormida en el baño de chicas otra vez, ¿no Temari?- dijo Sakura, quién estaba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke.

Temari resopló y miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 5 minutos.

-La dejé en el baño Lee-sensei, estoy segura de que vendrá pronto sino yo misma la iré a buscar.- dijo Temari, tratanto de tranquilizar al joven profesor.

-A los que no he visto ni por si acaso han sido a Naruto y Hinata.- acotó Shikamaru.

-Hmm no me extrañaría que se hayan ido a otro lado.- se burló Sakura.

-¿En la fiesta del tío Minato y con Kushina aquí? Lo dudo.- dijo la rubia mirando de reojo a Kushina.

En eso Benjiro se asomó por la baranda de la pista de baile y se dirigió a uno de los guardias.

-Oi amigo! ¿Has visto a mi abuelo?- le preguntó Benjiro preocupado, ya que no veía a su abuelo desde la tarde.

-Fue a buscar a Minato-san, pero no ha vuelto de la oficina.- le dijo el muchacho.

-Que extraño.- a Benjiro le pareció curioso que se retrasaran tanto, incluso Kushina le pidió que adelantara el número de baile ya que Minato estaba más que retrasado.

-Si quieres los vamos a buscar.- propuso el guardia. Benjiro accedió de inmediato y se bajo de la pista de baile.

Temari tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver todo esto.

-Sakura!- llamó a su amiga, quién la miró.- Vamos a buscar a Karito, ya se ha tardado mucho.

-Pero si dijiste que- Sakura no pudo seguir hablando ya que Temari se levantó y casi se la llevó a rastras.- Pero Temari!

-Esperennos aquí muchachos, no tardamos.- anunció Temari mientras se llevaba a su amiga. Los chicos solo asintieron que más les quedaba…

000

Hinata seguía sin poder moverse, pero al menos pudo comprobar en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que estaba en el techo de Will of Fire junto a Naruto, eso la reconfortó un poco, pero no del todo ya que de seguro Naruto estaba batallando contra este infeliz y su genjutsu al igual que ella. De repente sintió dolor, y vió como de las lianas que la sujetaban emergían espinas que se comenzaron a incrustar en su piel.

-Ha…- Hinata intentó zafarse, pero era peor.

-Yo que tú me quedo quietecita Hinata.- anunció Tobi captando la atención de la chica.- Si te mueves se te incrustarán más y creeme, duele!

Hinata se quedó quieta, pero el dolor comenzó a hacerse insoportable y lo más terrorifico fue que vió como su sangre era… absorbida por la planta?!

-Pero que…- luego Hinata vió como de la tierra emergía una enorme rosa blanca y las lianas se fusionaron con ésta.

-Hmm, si yo creo que 5 litros la llenan de más.- analizó Tobi.

-Pero que rayos?. - Hinata se estaba empezando a sentir débil.

-No te preocupes princesa, no dejaré que ninguna gotita de tu sangre azul se desperdicie.

Hinata vió como la base de la flor comenzaba a ponerse roja. Intentó zafarse de nuevo, pero ya no pudo aguantar el dolor.

-Ahhh…- Hinata cayó de rodillas, su sangre corriendo por aquellas lianas hacia aquella flor.- Esto no es real…

-Creeme que si lo es.- le dijo Tobi.- Tú mente lo hace real y si tu mente lo cree real, es real! Es algo curioso, pero tiene su lógica.

-Mi cuerpo está en Will of Fire, estoy junto a Naruto…- Hinata trataba de mentalizarse, tenía que salir de allí.

-El cuerpo no puede vivir sin la mente Hinata. Y tu mente está atrapada en mi genjutsu. Tu cuerpo no es nada más que una muñequita de trapo.

-No es verdad! No!- Hinata comenzó a desesperarse y vió como las puntas de sus dedos estaban azules.

-Di lo que quieras, pero tu mente no escapará de mi genjutsu, no hay forma.

Hinata trató desesperadamente de detener su flujo de chakra, pero estaba demasiado debilitada. Sólo veía imágenes borrosas del cielo estrellado. Trató de mover su cuerpo, su cuerpo real, trataba de volver a la realidad, su realidad junto a Naruto.

 _"Naruto! Por favor ayúdame! Naruto!"_ pensaba desesperada Hinata, en eso cayó de bruces al suelo, como si algo la hubiese empujado o más bien… como si se hubiese caido de una pequeña altura.

-Auch! Eso debió doler.- expresó Tobi al ver como la chica se incrustaba más las espinas en su cuerpo, pero curiosamente, ese dolor pasó a un segundo plano, el dolor que sintió en la mejilla era mucho más fuerte, mucho más…

-Real…- murmuró Hinata para sí. _"Eso es!"_ Hinata se irguió como pudo y con su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su pie descalzo, agarró donde debería estar su tacón ya que en el mundo real, ella aún seguía con sus zapatos puestos. Tobi miró curioso lo que hacía y la chica sin apartarle la vista se sacó el tacón de su zapato, haciéndolo aparecer en el genjutsu.

-Vaya… me vas a tirar tu tacón imaginario, Hinata?- dijo Tobi rascándose la cabeza.

-Sabes lo bueno de un zapato de tacón.- le dijo Hinata mientras sacaba algo de éste.- Que puedes guardar perfectamente una senbon allí.

La muchacha sacó una senbon y la sujeto firme en su mano.

-Dudo que en la posición en que estás puedas lanzármela linda, además, no crees que hubiese sido más inteligente no decirme que la tenías escondida.

-No es para ti.- dijo la muchacha, Tobi la miró atento.- Es para mí. Nada más real, que el dolor real!

La Hinata del mundo real, quién yacía en el techo de Will Of Fire, al igual que la que se encontraba en el Genjutsu, había tomado su tacón y sacado una senbon al igual que ella.

-Oh rayos! Te diste cuenta.- dijo Tobi resignado.

-Sayonara!- Hinata se clavó la senbon en su pierna derecha y emitió un grito de dolor.- Ahhh!

Abrió los ojos y vió el cielo estrellado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y lo primero que sintió fue un horrible dolor en la pierna. Se sacó la senbon y la lanzó lejos, rajó su vestido para poner un trozo de tela sobre su herida y finalmente alzó la cabeza para ver a Naruto, quién yacía completamente inconsciente.

-Naruto!- Hinata fue de inmediato a auxiliarlo.- Naruto! Naruto despierta!

Intentó zamarrearlo, pero el chico no despertaba, aún estaba atrapado en el genjutsu.

000

Naruto ya no podía más, llevaba por lo menos 10 minutos peleando sin cesar con Tobi, y el maldito ni siquiera se la sudaba.

 _"Estoy exhausto, y este hijo de puta como si nada"_ pensó nervioso el rubio. _"Lo peor de todo es que no me deja tranquilo en ningún instante, quiere evitar que escape"_.

-Ya deja de pensar tanto Naruto, no ves que te sale humo por las orejas.- se burló Tobi y efectivamente de las orejas de Naruto salía humo negro, cosa que lo cabreó.

-NO TE BURLES DE MI IMBECIL! TU MUNDO ES UNA MIERDA! YO ME HUBIESE IMAGINADO ALGO MÁS GENIAL!- Chilló el chico.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo que?- sintió curiosidad Tobi.

-Hmp, no te lo diré :P- Naruto se burló de él.

-Ahh porno! Eso es fácil!- Tobi chasqueó los dedos y el lugar se transformó en una especie de burdel, donde la estrella principal era…

-Pero que mierda?!- chilló Naruto al ver a Hinata bailar sensualmente en el escenario.

-Con esas tremendas tetas que se gasta es fácil imaginársela haciendo cosas sucias ^^- dijo Tobi mientras sacaba unas palomitas.

Naruto furioso se le tiró encima y Tobi lo tuvo que esquivar.

-Oye! Yo que tu mejor voy por tu princesa!- dijo Tobi mientras aterrizaba de pie. Naruto miró hacia el escenario dónde un montón de tipos se subieron para intentar tocar a Hinata, quién comenzó a retroceder asustada.

-HIJOS DE PUTA NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA!- Naruto pegó un salto casi olímpico y se puso delante de su chica. Los hombres se le tiraron encima y Naruto comenzó a atacarlos también, lo malo es que comenzaron a llegar demasiados sujetos y uno de ellos, de contextura robusta, mandó a volar a Naruto haciendolo atravesar la pared.

-Auch! Eso debió doler.- se burló Tobi.

Naruto, malherido, intentó ponerse de pie, pero el sujeto le asestó una patada en plena cara botandolo nuevamente al suelo. Luego Naruto vió con horror como los otros sujetos comenzaban a violar a Hinata.

-Sueltenla hijos de-pero el sujeto agarró a Naruto del cabello y lo zampó en el piso. Luego comenzó a patearlo.

-Yo que tu me rindo Naruto, hasta a mi me duele verte.- dijo Tobi volviendo a comer palomitas. El sujeto se detuvo y comenzó a reírse del rubio, quién estaba completamente malherido. Nuevamente trató de ponerse en pie, quedando de rodillas, los gritos de Hinata eran horribles, pero lo que más le dolía era el no poder hacer nada, por más ilusión que fuera, era un golpe a su corazón el no poder protegerla.

 _"Hinata… perdoname"_ pensó el muchacho debilitado.

 _Naruto… Naruto… Naruto!_

Pudo oírla clarito, miró de reojo el escenario, pero aquella Hinata no lo llamaba, solo gritaba al ser violada por esos asquerosos hombres.

 _Naruto despierta!_

 _"Hinata?"_ podía oírla, acaso… ¿era su Hinata real?! Había logrado escapar del genjutsu y ahora intentaba despertarlo?

-Mierda que hago!- la Hinata real estaba desesperada.- Ya se!

Trató de buscar la senbon que había soltado, pero no la encontraba, buscó desesperadamente, ¿por qué la había mandado a volar maldita sea?! Se maldijo a sí misma por haberlo hecho, en eso recordó que Naruto, por precaución, siempre portaba un kunai. Comenzó a escudriñarlo hasta que lo encontró en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Naruto!- busco su mirada, que estaba perdida, pero que por alguna razón sintió que la miraba.- Te voy a sacar de allí.

Hinata llenó el kunai con su chakra y lo puso en la mano de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se debatía en como salir de allí, se sentía aliviado al saber que Hinata estaba bien, pero necesitaba escapar! Tenía que escapar. En eso, sintió algo en su mano, la miró para ver un kunai!

El sujeto iba a nuevamente atacarlo, pero Naruto pescó el kunai y bloqueó su ataque, luego con todas sus fuerzas le propinó un puñetazo y mandó a volar al sujeto. Tobi tuvo que admitir que quedó sin palabras, como rayos…

-Creí que estabas debilitado…- razonó Tobi, luego vió como de la mano de Naruto emergía un chakra azul.

-Es porque no estoy solo.- Naruto lo apuntó con el kunai.- Ahora te haré morder el polvo inútil.

Esto lo dijo en voz alta y Hinata lo oyó perfectamente.

-No Naruto! No pelees! Escapa!- no hallaba como comunicarse con él, así que lo único en qué podía pensar era en mandarle alguna especie de mensaje, algo que sólo el pudiera entender. Se acercó a él y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, que era una caricia que siempre le hacía cuando coqueteaban.

-Auch!- Naruto sintió un dolor en su oreja.

Hinata en ese instante le susurró.

 _No pelees, escapa Naruto, escapa!_

El kunai nuevamente comenzó a brillar y Naruto comprendió al instante.

 _"Claro! Como no pensé en eso!"_ Naruto recordó que había otra forma de escapar de un genjutsu aparte de la que le había dicho a Hinata.

-Y… ¿Vamos por la ronda 3 Naruto?- dijo Tobi mientras elongaba.

-Olvidalo! Yo me voy de aquí!- le dijo serio el muchacho.

-*sigh*- suspiró fastidiado Tobi como si hablara con un tontito.- Te recuerdo que no puedes escapar y que no pienso permitirlo?

-Sí lo haré, hay otra forma de escapar y pienso tomarla.- Naruto alzó su kunai, al mismo instante en que Hinata lo ayudaba a alzarlo.

-Espera no…

-Sayonara hijo de puta!- Naruto se clavó el kunai en el brazo al mismo tiempo que Hinata le ayudaba a clavárselo en el mundo real. El rubio desapareció al instante, provocando que Tobi resoplara fastidiado.

-pfff, pero que aburridos…- Tobi simplemente se desvaneció en el aire mientras la ilusión se deformaba.

Naruto reaccionó y miró a su chica.

-Hinata!- el rubio la abrazó con fuerza y luego sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo.- Auch auch auch!

-Hihi, deja sacarte esto.- Hinata le sacó el kunai, lo dejó a un lado y miró a su chico.- Gracias Naruto.

-¿Huh por qué? Yo debería darte las gracias, me salvaste Hinata.- agradeció el rubio de corazón.

Hinata iba a besarlo, pero se detuvo al instante al sentir algo frío en su nuca.

-Lamento interrumpir su cuchi cuchi, pero ya es hora de irnos.- dijo Tobi detrás de la peliazul, a quién apuntaba con una pistola. Hinata intentó mover su mano para tomar el kunai de Naruto, pero Tobi se le adelantó.- Ni siquiera lo pienses princesa o me cabreó, te vuelo los sesos enfrente de Naruto y me mando a cambiar.

Hinata desistió de su labor, pero Naruto comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia el kunai.

-Desde acá te veo Naruto.- dijo otro Tobi detrás de él. Estaba parado cerca del borde del edificio.- Pon esas traviesas manitas dónde las podamos ver.

Naruto alzó las manos, cruzó miradas con Hinata, quién estaba asustada, pero el asintió haciendole entender que todo estaba bien, si obedecían a ese imbécil no les pasaría nada.

-Andando! Tenemos una reunión con el cumpleañero!- expresó Tobi mientras hacía que tanto Naruto como Hinata se pusieran de pie y comenzaran a avanzar.

000

Gaara no podía moverse, por lo menos 5 personas lo tenían completamente reducido.

-Vamos Gaara, por que esa cara larga?- se burló Tobi.- ¿No te gustan las pelis de zombies?

Gaara lo ignoró por completo.

-Vamos Gaara, alegra esa cara ya que… _Tú en mi mundo estás, tuyo no, yo tengo influencia en el más allá…_

 _-Tiene influencia en el más allá.-_ cantaron los zombies a su ritmo. Gaara como siempre ni se inmutó.

-Por Kami! ¿Qué no ves musicales?!- chilló Tobi.- Espera! Estamos en el 2000! Ese musical aún no sale, faltan 9 años para eso! Que clase de idiota ambienta una historia en el año 2000?! No hay Facebook! No hay twitter! NO HAY INSTAGRAM!

-NO!- Chillaron los zombies junto con Tobi.

-DONDE MIERDA VOY A SUBIR ESTA SELFIE QUE ME ACABO DE TOMAR?!- Tobi agarró su celular con cámara y se tomó una selfie mientras detrás de él se veían Gaara en el piso junto con los zombies.- Selfie de mi pateando el trasero de Gaara!

#YO PATEE EL TRASERO DE GAARA.

Nota autora (completamente aterrada): Este hombre se me sale de control… me da miedo! (Arranca aterrada y deja el pc solito)

Gaara no hallaba que hacer, como mierda iba a salir de allí, en eso sintió como alguien lo empujaba.

 _"Oh perdón"_ logró escuchar en un pequeño flash que tuvo. ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Gaara estaba en la barra completamente inconsciente, los que pasaban por allí pensaban que estaba borracho, por eso no les llamaba la atención. El muchacho que lo había empujado les preguntó a Ryoko y Yukiko si el muchacho estaba bien.

-No lo sé.- dijo Yukiko.- Lleva así un par de minutos, intenté despertarlo, pero no reacciona.

-Y no suelta el vaso tampoco.- se quejó Ryoko. El muchacho simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiendo sake con su amigo.

Ese flash fue la salvación de Gaara, ahora sabía que aún seguía en la discoteque y que estaba en el bar.

-Bueno no importa!- expresó Tobi aclarándose la garganta.- Terminemos con esto! Asi que tú _pobre alma en desgracia,_ estás _Listo ya! Muahahahahaha._

- _Ahahahahahaha.-_ Se burlaron los zombies junto a Tobi, tanto se reían que aflojaron un poco la retención de Gaara y por supuesto el muchacho no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

\- Hmp, _Diez para Gaara…-_ el muchacho golpeó a uno de los zombies y aprovechó la conmoción para deslizarse por el barandal y correr hacia la barra.

Tobi sacó su arma y comenzó a dispararle. Gaara de inmediato saltó hacia la barra para ponerse a cubierto.

-Mejor aprovecha un último trago Gaara, porque de ésta no te escapas.- sentenció Tobi mientras los zombies rodeaban la barra. Gaara emergió mirando burlón a Tobi con un trago en mano.

-Es lo que haré, kanpai por eso?- Gaara alzó su vaso hacia Tobi, quién lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso ya se había chalado o tramaba algo?

-Demosle!- decidió seguirle el juego, pero a la primera le tiraba los zombies encima, hizo aparecer una copa de vino y la alzó hacia el pelirrojo. - Kanpai!

-Sayonara!- le dijo Gaara mientras apretaba su vaso de sake. Tobi captó de inmediato lo que pretendía.

-Detenganlo!- chilló el enmascarado, pero ya era tarde el vaso de Gaara reventó en mil pedazos provocando un horrible dolor en el pelirrojo y haciendolo desaparecer. Tobi se quedó mirando fastidiado el lugar dónde había desaparecido Gaara.- *Sigh* _Nadieeeee es frío como él, ni sádico como él, nadie es mierda ambulante como Gaara-kun,_ bah no rima! A la mierda! Plan b!

Tobi nuevamente se desvaneció en el aire y el mundo ilusorio comenzó a distorsionarse.

Gaara volvió de golpe a la realidad y vió como todo el mundo lo miraba. Luego sintió un horrible dolor en la mano, estaba llena de sangre y con algunos pedazos de vidrio, lo había logrado, había podido salir del genjutsu.

-Gaara-kun, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Yukiko, esa herida se veía mal.

-Si estoy bien.- dijo el chico aguantando el dolor.

-Deberías tratarte esa herida no se ve muy bien, podría infectarse.

-No te preocupes Yukiko-chan, estaré bien.- Gaara iba a pararse, pero una jovencita lo tomó de la muñeca y le examinó la herida.

-Es profunda, necesitas puntos o tienes una infección segura.- le dijo la muchacha, Gaara se la quedó mirando confuso, la muchacha miró a Yukiko.- ¿Dónde está el baño?

Yukiko apuntó hacia dónde se encontraban los sanitarios. La chica asintió y luego miró a Gaara.

-Soy estudiante de medicina, voy en segundo año, así que te recomiendo que vengas conmigo sino quieres que esa herida empeore.- le dijo la jovencita firmemente. Gaara asintió y la chica casi que se lo llevó volando al baño.

-Auch!- gimió Gaara cuando la muchacha terminaba de coserle la herida.

-Listo!- expresó la chica mientras comenzaba a ponerle la gasa.- ¿En que rayos soñabas que destrozaste ese vaso?

-En nada en particular ummm…- ahora que lo pensaba no le había preguntado su nombre.

-Tiffany.- respondió la chica como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Soy Gaara, ya está listo?- el chico tenía prisa, debía encontrar a Naruto de inmediato y advertirle lo que ocurría. La muchacha asintió y Gaara se puso en marcha.- Arigato, nos vemos!

-Yo que tú no abriría esa puerta Gaara.- dijo la chica cuando el muchacho tenía la mano en la perilla, el pelirrojo la miró sin comprender.- ya que… no te va a gustar lo que hay detrás.

Gaara no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar sólo vió a Tobi frente a él apuntándolo con un arma. Por instinto quiso proteger a Tiffany, pero al voltearse se encontró de frentón con otro Tobi que también lo apuntaba.

-Hola!- lo saludó sin más.

-Jutsu de tranformación.- dedujo el muchacho.- Así que tú eres el real.

-¿Yo?- Tobi se apuntó a si mismo.- ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Dudo que seas tan estúpido como para malgastar chakra en dos jutsus a la vez y menos si andas aplicando genjutsus.- dijo serio el muchacho.

-Buena deducción, pero quién sabe… ni yo sé a esta altura cual soy yo :P.- se burló Tobi provocando la risa de su clon.- En fin! Andando! O llegaremos tarde a la reunión!

Gaara solo lo siguió sin oponer resistencia, esto pintaba mal, muy mal.

000

Karito trataba de ponerse a cubierto detrás de un auto, pero Tobi o le aparecía por detrás o le hacía explotar el auto. La muchacha sinceramente ya estaba cansada, el maldito no la iba a dejar escapar por nada del mundo.

-Es increíble, como tanta insistencia.- expresó Tobi mientras salía de las llamas de un auto.- Por que insisten en escapar cuando saben que no los voy a dejar?

-El ser humano es porfiado por naturaleza, y cuando eres adolescente es peor.- razonó la Sarutobi.

-Bien, entonces a ver si te gusta esto.- Tobi alzó su puño lleno de chakra y golpeó el suelo formando una grieta que fue directo hacia Karito. La chica la esquivó haciendose a un lado, pero el suelo dónde se apoyó se trizó en mil pedazos, por lo que rápidamente se afirmó a un borde mientras veía como un par de autos caían hacia el abismo. Tobi se puso justo en el borde donde ella estaba afirmada.- Uy juguemos a los deditos Karito!

Tobi con un kunai comenzó a atacarle las manos, a lo que Karito rápidamente las quitaba y se afirmaba con la otra mano. En un último movimiento, Tobi sacó su arma para dispararle a la mano dónde se afirmaba y Karito no tuvo más opción que soltarse.

-Oops! Alla va Karito!- le hizo señas el enmascarado mientras veía como la chica caía. La muchacha sacó su último kunai y lo clavó en la pared de roca para amortiguar la caída, del objeto salían literalmente chispas. Para suerte de la castaña, el kunai quedó finalmente incrustado y ella quedó colgando. Miró hacia abajo, solo para ver un montón de lava ardiendo. Logró divisar un pedazo de roca sólida dónde apoyarse y saltó hacia allí dejando el kunai, puesto que no pudo sacarlo. Rápidamente hizo un sello de manos dispuesta a salir del genjutsu, pero la tierra nuevamente comenzó a temblar y la muchacha fue engullida por ésta, quedando solo libre de cintura para arriba y detrás de ella, una enorme pared de roca, estaba atrapada.- Me da risa que supuestamente eres la más lista y tú aún sigues aquí.

-¿qué?- expresó la chica sin comprender.

-Tus amiguitos lograron salir del genjutsu, utilizaron el otro método para salir, ¿sabes cual es cierto?.- dijo Tobi aburrido.

-Aplicar un dolor lo suficientemente fuerte como para devolverte a la realidad.- respondió la chica.

-See, pero para ti eso no aplica, ya que estás en un simple sanitario, rodeada de 4 paredes y sin nada cortopunzante para que puedas herirte, a menos que…- Tobi sacó algo de su bolsillo.- el papel higienico cuente! Ahahahaha! ^^

Tobi se carcajeó mientras le lanzaba el confort y le rebotaba en la cabeza a Karito, la chica solo lo miró aburrida.

-Nop, parece que no funciona, ya no hacen los papeles higienicos como antes, cuando eran papel lija, eso si que dolía!

Karito miró de reojo el papel higiénico y tuvo una idea.

-Hmp, hay otra forma de salir de aquí.- dijo la chica de repente.- y no requiero de un objeto cortopunzante.

-Pues esas manitas se quedaran tiesitas.- Tobi hizo que la tierra la engullera más sólo dejandole la cabeza.- Ahora si, ¿de que forma puedes salir linda?

-Un cabezazo.- dijo la chica mirándolo burlona.

-Ummm, te recuerdo que ese pedazo de pared no es real :P

-Pero el WC sí.- expresó la chica con una sonrisa ladina.

-Ay no…- Tobi no podía creerlo.

-Jaque!- Karito hizo la cabeza hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas golpeándose de lleno contra el WC en el mundo real, lo que de inmediato la sacó del genjutsu. Lamentablemente no pudo ni saborear su victoria ya que el dolor que sintió en la nuca hizo que se levantara de inmediato y saliera del cubículo. Se apoyó en el lavamanos tratando de que el dolor se le disipara.- Auch auch auch! Sólo a mi se me ocurre mandarme un cabezazo contra el WC.

Pasó exactamente un minuto en el que la muchacha aplicó un poco de agua fría en su cabeza.

-Auch! Esto me dejará un chichón de seguro.- suspiró la chica, en eso se sintió como alguien tiraba de la cadena. El corazón de Karito casi se detuvo al oír el sonido y volteó ligeramente la cabeza para ver como en el cubículo adjunto al que había estado antes, la puerta se abría dejando ver a Tobi sentado despreocupadamente en el WC, apuntándola con una pistola y haciendole una seña con su mano.- *sigh* Debí suponerlo…

-Mateeeeee.- se burló Tobi mientras la chica solo alzaba las manos en señal de rendición.

 _"A ver que nos depara esta noche"_ pensó la castaña con un muy mal presentimiento de lo que les deparaba.

000

Minato había firmado todos los papeles, sin ninguna excepción. Cuando firmó el último, Orochimaru los tomó y simplemente le agradeció las molestias.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo Minato.- dijo Orochimaru mientras guardaba los documentos. De repente, y para sorpresa de todos, la puerta se abrió.

-Minato-san?- Benjiro apareció por la puerta junto al guardia de seguridad.

-Benjiro.- a Minato casi se le salió el corazón al ver al muchacho.

-Abuelo!- el muchacho vió a su familiar inconsciente en el sillón de Minato y de inmediato fue hacia él.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

Benjiro se puso de pie y encaró a todos los presentes.

-Explicale tu Uzumaki.- Orochimaru simplemente se lavó las manos. Minato no hallaba que decir, cosa que sacó de quicio al pelinegro.- Bien entonces le explico yo.

Orochimaru desenfundó su arma dispuesto a dispararle a Benjiro, pero Minato reaccionó al instante y le desvió el disparo hacia el techo. Tobi agarró a Minato por detrás y el rubio aprovechó de ordenarle a Benjiro llamar a la policía. Orochimaru iba a dispararle, pero el guardia comenzó a forcejear con él. Benjiro salió como alma que lleva el diablo y comenzó a marcar el número de la policía desde su celular.

-Alo policía?- habló el chico cuando le respondieron.- Es una emergencia necesito que vengan lo más rápido posible a la discoteque Will of Fire!

Cuando Benjiro abrió la puerta para salir hacia la escalera de emergencia se encontró de frentón con el sujeto enmascarado, quién lo apuntó con una pistola. Benjiro, por instinto, soltó el celular, pero lo que lo dejó de piedra fue ver que el tipo no venía solo sino con otros sujetos enmascarados que traían a Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y Karito y a cada uno apuntándolos con una pistola.

-Benjiro!- exclamó Naruto al ver al muchacho.

-¿Pero que esta pasando?- expresó el muchacho, pero alguien le puso algo frío en la nuca.

-Muevete niñito.- dijo una voz frívola detrás de él.- Me estorbas!

Benjiro se apartó al instante y el pelinegro sonrió triunfante al ver a sus preciadas "llaves".

-Hola! Muchachos!- saludó contento el hombre.

-Orochimaru!- exclamó Naruto mirándolo con furia.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Minato apareció desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Creo que la situación habla por si sola Minato.- dijo sin emoción alguna Orochimaru.

-Hijo de puta!- Minato se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru, pero Tobi lo zampó al piso.

-Minato-san!- exclamaron los muchachos preocupados por el rubio mayor.

-Papá!- Naruto quiso zafarse, pero su Tobi le aplicó una llave.- Maldición!

-Dijiste… que no les harías daño…- expresó Minato desde el suelo.- TE FIRME HIJO DE PUTA! DEJA A LOS NIÑOS EN PAZ!

-No te preocupes Minato.- expresó tranquilo Orochimaru.- Haremos un viajecito a cierto lugar, todos juntos. Recupero lo que es mío y después…

Orochimaru recargó su arma y miró tanto a Minato como a los chicos.

-…veremos que les depara el destino…

000

Mientras todo el mundo bailaba en Will of Fire, cierta castaña ya estaba preocupada porque cierto pelirrojo no regresaba. Fue a la barra, pero no lo encontró, Yukiko le dijo que se había herido y que una chica lo había ayudado y le indicó que habían ido a los sanitarios a que le curase la herida, la castaña dio vueltas los baños de hombres buscandolo, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Cuando se dirigía de vuelta a la barra divisó al grupo de Shikamaru, y fue directo hacia ellos.

-Shikamaru-kun!- llamó la castaña al pelinegro.

-Matsuri! Que hay!- la saludó el chico, al igual que los que estaban en la mesa.

-Chicos han visto a Gaara?- preguntó angustiada la chica. Todos negaron con la cabeza no lo habían visto desde que se había ido a la barra.

-Estoy preocupada, se fue hace más de 10 minutos y no lo he vuelto a ver, Yukiko-chan dice que al parecer tuvo un accidente con un vaso!

-Calma Matsuri-chan! Lo intentaste llamar a su celular?- Lee intentó calmar a la castaña. La chica le dijo que no podía comunicare con él, que su celular decía que estaba apagado.

Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento e intentó llamar a Naruto, a quién también el celular le salía apagado.

-Shikamaru.- lo llamó Sasuke.- Naruto tampoco contesta.

El Nara no tuvo ni tiempo de contestarle cuando apareció Kushina con muy mala cara.

-¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir donde diantres está mi hijo?!- Kushina irradiaba furia pura.

-No lo hemos visto Kushina-san- dijo Sasuke de repente.- ni a Naruto, ni a Hinata, ni a Gaara ni…

-Karito…- exclamaron Shikamaru y Lee al unisono. Iban a ir de inmediato a buscar a la castaña al baño, pero Kushina les bloqueó el paso.

-No puede ser…- expresó la mujer pálida como fantasma. Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke y Matsuri miraron hacia dónde miraba Kushina y se pusieron tan pálidos como ella. Al lado de la escalera que daba a la pista de baile estaban Orochimaru junto a un montón de sujetos enmascarados, Minato, Naruto, Hinata, Karito y…

-Gaara…- Matsuri se llevó las manos a la boca. No podía creer lo que veía.

Kushina estaba igual o peor que Matsuri al ver su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

-Hola! Kushina! Tanto tiempo sin vernos!- saludó cortés Orochimaru.

Kushina miró a su hijo, quién le decía mentalmente que no hiciera nada.

-Kushina, no te muevas de dónde estás- le advirtió Minato, pero Kushina dio un paso hacia dónde estaba su familia y Orochimaru casi que le plantó la pistola en la cara.

-No te atrevas, Kushina.- la amenazó Orochimaru, luego miró de reojo al grupo de Shikamaru.- Intenta un truquito niño Nara y le vuelo los sesos a Kushina, lo mismo va para ti Sasuke!

Tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke tuvieron que permanecer estáticos, el Nara miró de reojo a Karito, quién negó con la cabeza, no había forma de salir de esto sin poner en riesgo a alguien.

-Por favor.- Rogó Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos.- Deja en paz a Minato y a mis niños Orochimaru.

-No te preocupes Kushina, si hacen lo que les digo te los devolveré sanos y salvos.- en eso miró de reojo a Minato.- dile al mocoso de la música que nos anda siguiendo que la apague, me ponen histerico estas basofias adolescentes.

Minato le ordenó a Benjiro apagar la música y el castaño obedeció de inmediato. Al hacerlo, lo primero que hizo la gente que bailaba en la pista fue empezar a abuchear por lo que Orochimaru disparó hacia el cielo para que todo el mundo se calmara. La gente por instinto pegó un grito y se tiraron al piso para protegerse. Lo mejor fue que le dejaron el camino despejadito a Orochimaru, a excepción de una persona…

Kushina se mantenía estoica impidiéndole el paso al hombre. Orochimaru nuevamente le apuntó.

-Muevete Kushina, tenemos prisa.- amenazó el hombre sin escrupulos.

-Mamá! Por favor.- le rogó Naruto a su madre, si algo le hacía ese infeliz no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Kushina-san, por favor.- Lee la tomó del brazo y la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a su esposo y a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, se apartó del camino.

-Muy bien, así me gusta Kushina.- expresó el pelinegro, luego miró a Kabuto y Tobi.- andando muchachos.

Pero al girarse una sexy rubia le plantó cara de una vez por todas.

-OROCHIMARU!- Temari se puso enfrente de él bloqueándole el paso.- Al fin nos encontramos!

-*sigh* Temari, podrías saludarme como la gente ¿no?- expresó el pelinegro con cortesía.

-Yo solo te trato como te mereces! Asesino!- Temari lo miraba desafiante con furia en sus ojos.

Shikamaru comenzó a deslizarse lentamente, no iba a permitir que ese desgraciado tocara a su mujer.

-Cuida tu boca mocosa.- el pelinegro apuntó ahora a Temari.

-Orochimaru, dejala! Ella no tiene nada que ver!- le dijo Minato nervioso.

-Cierra la boca Minato.- lo chistó el hombre, luego miró atento a Temari.- Apartate princesa, tengo prisa.

-O si no que?- lo desafió la rubia.- ¿Me vas a matar a mi también?

-Que comes que adivinas?- Orochimaru iba a dispararle, pero Shikamaru le desvió la bala hacia el cielo agarrándolo de la muñeca. De inmediato comenzaron un forcejeo y nadie movió un músculo. Temari estaba con el corazón literalmente en la mano y quedó de piedra cuando se oyó un disparo.

Todo quedó en silencio, todo el mundo con la mirada fija en esos dos, el arma había quedado enredada en el cuerpo de ambos hombres, y Kushina que estaba más cerca al ver como de la boca de Shikamaru brotaba sangre, pegó el grito al cielo.

-Noooo!

Se separaron y el Nara cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-SHIKAMARU!- Temari corrió hacia su hombre y lo sostuvo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza.

-Te dije que si intentabas algún truquito niño Nara no la contarías.- dijo Orochimaru sin piedad.

-Shikamaru! Shikamaru respóndeme por favor!- Temari estaba empapada de la sangre del Nara, quién estaba perdiendo la consciencia.

-Temari…- dijo apenas audible el muchacho.- te amo…

-No no me digas eso!- las lágrimas brotaron de los hermosos ojos de la rubia.- aguanta! Quedate conmigo! Ya viene la ambulancia, pero quédate conmigo mi amor!

Orochimaru no bajó la guardia y nuevamente apuntó al grupo de Sasuke.

-Alguien más lo quiere acompañar?- dijo el hombre fríamente, nuevamente miró a su grupo.- Ahora si andando!

-Shikamaru-kun…- Hinata estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto estaba en shock, y cuando Tobi lo quiso hacer avanzar, explotó en ira.

-HIJO DE PUTA TE VOY A MATAR!- Naruto se abalanzó sobre Orochimaru sin importarle nada, pero Kabuto lo agarró de cabello y lo zampó al piso.- SUELTAME IMBECIL! HERISTE A SHIKAMARU HIJO DE PUTA! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TODAS! TE LO JURO!

-Knockea al escandaloso Kabuto.- dijo sin alterarse el pelinegro y Kabuto sacó una senbon y se la enterró en el cuello al rubio.

-ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ…- Chilló con sus ultimas fuerzas el rubio, mientras a Kushina se le destrozaba el corazón al igual que a Minato.- Te juro… que te vas a arrepentir de haberte metido con Naruto Uzumaki…

En eso Naruto cayó en la inconsciencia y uno de los Tobi se lo echó al hombro como saco de patatas. Orochimaru miró a cierta castaña que permanecía inmóvil con la cabeza gacha.

-Espero que no estes planeando algo en esa cabecita tuya, Karito. - le djio Orochimaru, la chica alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.- porque si lo haces…

Agarró la mano de Naruto y le apuntó su arma a ésta.

-Soy capaz de irlos destrozando miembro por miembro hasta llegar a mi destino, así que… no te me pases de lista.

Karito solo se limitó a mirarlo y mirar de reojo a Shikamaru, quién apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. La chica solo permaneció en silencio sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Así me gusta.- expresó el hombre, luego miró a Hinata y Gaara.- la misma advertencia va para ustedes dos.

Gaara y Hinata no dijeron ni pío y Orochimaru de inmediato se puso en marcha.

000

Temari estaba en la sala de urgencias junto a Kushina y Yoshino. Kankuro ya había mandado a todas las patrullas a buscar a Orochimaru y cerrado todas las fronteras del País del Fuego, no permitiría por nada del mundo que el infeliz escapara. Ahora estaba junto a su hermana en esperas de noticias del estado del Nara.

En ese instante salió Tsunade no con muy buena cara.

-Tsunade como esta mi hijo?- Yoshino corrió hacia la posición de la rubia con el corazón en la mano de la angustia.

-Logré salvarle la vida, Shikamaru está fuera de peligro.- anunció la mujer con tono neutral, provocando un alivio en Yoshino.- Pero…

Temari se acercó a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?- preguntó nerviosa la rubia de Suna.

-Está en coma.- dijo Tsunade con mirada triste. Yoshino casi se desmaya y Kushina tuvo que sostenerla. Las rodillas de Temari no soportaron y cayó al suelo.- Perdió demasiada sangre, lo transfundí, lo estabilicé, sus signos vitales están recuperados, pero… no reacciona.

Yoshino estalló en lágrimas al igual que Kushina quién la abrazó con fuerza.

Kankuro se agachó para poner de pie a su hermana, quién se sostuvo de él para pararse.

-Saldrá de esto Temari, ese idiota es un testarudo de mierda.- la consoló Kankuro a su estilo.

Temari miró a Tsunade.

-Puedo verlo?- le rogó a la rubia.

-Sí, pero solo una persona y un minuto que debo llevarlo de inmediato a cuidados intensivos.- explicó la mujer. Temari miró a Yoshino, quién asintió y le indicó que fuera. La muchacha entró a la sala de recuperación y su corazón quedó destrozado al ver a su hombre conectado a un ventilador mecánico.

-Shikamaru…- Temari le tomó la mano mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir.-Es mi culpa, tú me dijiste que no lo enfrentara y yo…

Temari se llevó las manos al rostro, jamás creyó alguna vez sentirse así, ya había experimentado el peor dolor de su vida al perder abruptamente a sus padres, pero ahora… el saber que Shikamaru se podría ir de su lado en cualquier momento, era la peor angustia que podría haber sentido en su vida y el sentir que la responsabilidad de que él estuviera así era debido a ella, no ayudaba. Se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza.

-Vas a salir de esto.- le dijo Temari acariciándolo.- Y te juro que cuando despiertes, todo estará bien, conociéndote vas a estar más preocupado de los chicos que de ti, pero ya verás que estaremos todos bien, los chicos estarán sanos y salvos y ese hijo de puta no se saldrá con la suya.

Temari le dio un dulce beso en la frente y en ese momento Tsunade llegó con unos auxiliares de enfermería para llevarse a Shikamaru a otro sector. Temari le sostuvo la mano hasta que ya no pudo seguir avanzando ya que traspasaron unas puertas en las que solo podía acceder personal del hospital. Kankuro se puso a su lado.

-Sasuke, Lee y Neji me van a ayudar con la captura de ese infeliz. - anunció Kankuro.- quieres unirte?

Temari miró a su hermano luego hacia dónde había desaparecido Shikamaru.

-No.- respondió la rubia.- Lo dejo en tus manos. Sé que los traerás de vuelta, confió en ti.

En eso la muchacha se giró sobre sus talones y partió en dirección opuesta.

-¿Adonde vas?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

-Iré por una manta y una muda de ropa.- dijo la chica sin detenerse.- No me moveré de aquí hasta que Shikamaru despierte y si tengo que quedarme cien años a su lado lo haré!

Kankuro se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía cruzar la puerta del hospital a su hermana. Miró hacia dónde había desaparecido el Nara y sonrió.

-Mas te vale que despiertes pronto hijo de puta.- dijo el muchacho en voz alta.- Porque esa terca mujer no te va a dejar solo jamás.

En eso el muchacho también cruzó la puerta del hospital, amanecía y un pitido en su celular le indicó que la acción ya había comenzado.

 _"Andando!"_

 ** _Ayyy! Hasta yo quede hiperventilando, haha, ah no es el calor, XD, fans de Shika no me maten por favor, ya tengo suficiente con Tobi q me da miedo! Espero q les gusta se el capi que me cranee harto para q quedase interesante, y estoy en las mismas con el siguiente XD. Aprovechando las vacaciones._**

 ** _Bueno Orochimaru se dirige a la bóveda junto a Minato y los chicos, Shikamaru se debate entre la vida y la muerte, por su parte Kankuro ya reunió su equipo de rescate, como terminará todo esto?_**

 ** _Zuri: gracias por tus palabras, me pone una sonrisa de felicidad ;). Ahhaha si, al principio tenía esa idea de q fuese la típica broma de bienvenida, pero conociendo a Sasuke se hubiese dado cuenta, así q mejor lo hice real así se asusta real también hhahahaha. Que bueno q te gusta se el capi anterior y si deje descansar a mis tortolitos un rato hihi, y bueno ahí te puse drama hahaha con acción incluida, esa bala era para Temari pero obviamente nuestro vago no iba a permitir que dañara a su mujer T. T, Besitos y abrazos linda y nuevamente, muchas gracias por comentar!_**

 ** _Y a todos los q me leen y han tenido la paciencia de llegar hasta aquí :) muchos Besitos y abrazos, byebye_**


	150. Capítulo 150

**Alll finnnn maldito capitulo! Por fin lo termine de editar hahahahha, bueno nuestros muchachos fueron capturados por nuestro villano no favorito hhahahaha, y ahora se dirigen a la bóveda, que ocurrirá? El paseito le saldrá tranquilo a Orochimaru? Lean para averiguarlo. Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 150: El vínculo que nos une a todos.**

Empezó a recobrar la consciencia, se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una paliza o como si se estuviese recuperando de una resaca. Naruto enfocó la vista y notó que se encontraba en una especie de Van, miró por una ventana, pero sólo se veía Oscuridad, ¿Acaso estaban en las afueras de Konoha? Intentó reincorporarse, pero estaba atado de manos y pies.

-Naruto!- oyó aquella dulce voz cerca de él. Naruto giró la cabeza de inmediato para ver a su chica, quién estaba atada de manos y pies al igual que él.

-Hinata! ¿Estás bien?!- preguntó Naruto preocupado por la chica.

-Vaya, ya lograste tranquilizarte Naruto?- dijo una malvada voz. Naruto miró hacia la fuente para ver al mismísimo Orochimaru apoyado cerca de la puerta trasera de la Van. Naruto hizo memoria de lo ocurrido y rápidamente miró a Hinata.- ¿Y Shikamaru? ¿Está bien?! ¿Dónde rayos esta?!

Hinata solo agachó la mirada negando con la cabeza. Naruto pensó lo peor.

-Él está…

-No lo sabemos Naruto.- habló Gaara de repente, Naruto miró a su amigo.- Kabuto te knockeó y nos fuimos al instante, no sabemos nada más de los demás.

Naruto miró a Karito, quién estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

-Va a estar bien! Karito!- la llamó Naruto, ella ni siquiera le prestó atención, estaba completamente ida.- Shikamaru es fuerte! No se va a morir por algo tan trivial! Ya verás que volveremos a casa y el desgraciado de seguro va a estar tirado en el sofá haciendola de vago!

La voz de Naruto comenzó a quebrarse, mientras que Gaara agachaba la mirada y los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas. En eso, Naruto echó de menos a alguien en particular.

-¿Y mi papá?- Naruto se asustó al no verlo con ellos.

-Él va con Tobi en la camioneta delante nuestro, va guiando el camino ya que es el único que sabe dónde está la bóveda.- dijo Orochimaru mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia los muchachos.- Yo no tendría tantas esperanzas Naruto. Le disparé a quemarropa y la bala lo atravesó de lleno, dudo que sobreviva, tu amigo Shikamaru ya debe estar vistiendo santos junto a Asuma y el resto de los Sarutobis.

Orochimaru miró de reojo a Karito, quién se tensó cuando nombró a Asuma.

-Sinceramente…- Orochimaru caminó hacia la castaña para ponerse frente a ella.- No sé si de verdad estás tan shockeada al punto de ni siquiera poder reaccionar, o sólo estás actuando mientras planeas una estrategia en tu brillante cabecita.

-Dejala tranquila imbécil!- le advirtió Naruto.- Que tú no tengas sentimientos no quiere decir que nosotros no.

Orochimaru solo lo miró de reojo y volvió a mirar a Karito.

-Veamos que tan cierto es.- en eso agarró a Gaara y comenzó a aplicarle una llave enfrente de Karito.

-Gaara-kun!- chilló Hinata aterrada por lo que hacía.

-INFELIZ SUELTA A GAARA!- Naruto intentó ponerse de pie, pero Orochimaru sacó un kunai y lo puso en el cuello de Gaara.

-Tu quieto Naruto. Sientate!- amenazó Orochimaru.- Sientate o le rajo la cara a Gaara, tu sabes que es lo que me interesa que quede intacto de ustedes.

-Grrr…- Naruto se sintió impotente, pero no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

Orochimaru nuevamente se enfocó en Karito.

-No te importa que esté torturando a Gaara frente a ti… Karito?! - En eso le dislocó el hombro provocando que el pelirrojo gritara de dolor.- Nada? Bien, le cortaré los dedos.

Karito alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Orochimaru, su mirada era firme, pero el hombre pudo notar en su mirar odio puro hacia él.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin reaccionas.- en eso soltó a Gaara y lo aventó hacia dónde estaban Hinata y Naruto. Luego se agachó a la altura de la castaña.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tramas?

-Sólo te diré algo y grabatelo bien en la cabeza.- dijo por fin la Sarutobi. Orochimaru la escuchó atento.- Obtendrás tu preciado dinero, pero arderás con él…

Naruto, Hinata y Gaara la quedaron mirando, era la primera vez que veían a Karito así, de solo verla daba miedo.

-Pffff… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Orochimaru estalló en carcajadas. Su risa maquiavélica se escuchó por toda la van, cuando finalmente se tranquilizó volvió a su lugar.- Espero que atesoren estos momentos que están juntos, ya que… no volverán a Konoha.

Los chicos se estremecieron y miraron fijamente a Orochimaru.

-Me han causado unas terribles molestias, he perdido un montón de subordinados, y ahora le tengo que pagar una cantidad colosal de dinero a Tobi.- dijo el hombre volviendose a sentar.- No se preocupen muchachos, una vez que me hagan el trabajito de abrir la bóveda, se reunirán con su amigo en el otro mundo. Sin excepción!

000

Otro que despertó como si tuviese la resaca de su vida era Kakashi, quién sintió como el suelo vibraba, ¿Acaso estaba dentro de un vehículo?

-Vaya, te pegaste la siesta del siglo.- dijo una voz cerca de él. Kakashi alzó la mirada para ver a Kabuto frente a él. Enfocó la vista y notó que iban en una Van.- Vamos camino a la bóveda por si te lo preguntas. Orochimaru quiso que vinieras con nosotros.

Kakashi notó que estaba atado de manos y pies.

-Creeme que jamás pensé que de verdad dormías, cada media hora te checaba para ver si era así, vaya que eres un fastidio.- se quejó Kabuto.

-Bueno, si Orochimaru me tiene tanto miedo como para no ser capaz de dejarme tirado en un sillón inconsciente no es mi problema.- dijo despreocupado Kakashi.

-See, le dije lo mismo yo…- en eso Kabuto miró a Kakashi.- Cómo sabes…?

En eso, algo saltó hacia el techo de la Van y a Kabuto casi se le salió el corazón cuando un puño lleno de chakra la atravesó.

-Pero que?- Kabuto de inmediato comenzó a disparar hacia el techo, pero la persona que estaba arriba comenzó a esquivar las balas. Kabuto logró notar dónde estaba la persona y apuntó rápidamente, pero Kakashi se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo para desestabilizarlo y desviar la bala.- Hijo de puta!

Kabuto pateó a Kakashi hacia el otro extremo de la Van y siguió apuntando el techo, pero ya no había nada.

-Oi Kabuto.- uno de los clones de Tobi que conducía le llamó la atención desde la ventanilla del conductor.- Mira quién viene allí.

Kabuto miró por el espejo retrovisor de la Van y vió como patrullas de policías los seguían.

-Mierda no me digas que…- en eso la puerta de la Van salió disparada hacia fuera y el viento entró con furia a la Van. Kabuto tuvo que sostenerse mientras que Kakashi estaba en el suelo.- No puede ser… tu!

Ahí estaba, Itachi, parado en el borde de la Van mirando fijamente a Kabuto. El muchacho reaccionó de inmediato y disparó, pero Itachi en una milesima de segundo ya le tenía sujeto el brazo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- le advirtió Itachi. Kabuto solo sonrió y lanzó un kunai directo a la cabeza del clon de Tobi para hacerlo desaparecer y la Van se salió de control. Itachi reaccionó de inmediato y empujó a Kabuto hacia el borde de la Van dónde se sostuvo apenas. El vehiculo comenzó a desviarse y el muchaho solo atinó a subirse al techo. Itachi lo siguió y ambos quedaron frente a frente en el techo de la Van. Comenzaron a pelear mientras que Kakashi batallaba por ponerse en pie, ya que rodaba de allá para aca por culpa de la falta de conductor, en eso vió un shuriken en el suelo, de inmediato rodó hacia él y cortó las ataduras. Fue directo hacia el asiento del conductor y antes de que un camión los colisionara Kakashi hizo una maniobra evasiva, que hizo que tanto Itachi como Kabuto perdieran el equilibrio y salieran disparados hacia el bosque. Kabuto ródo por éste y cuando al fin se detuvo pudo divisar como la Van se perdía en el horizonte.

-Hijo de puta…- maldijo el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Itachi, quién estaba frente a él como si nada. Kabuto se abalanzó sobré él con su puño lleno de chakra, pero Itachi lo detuvo con su ninjato. El choque de chakras provocó que ambos salieran disparados hacia direcciones contrarias.- No permitiré que me captures.

-Que lástima!- dijo una voz detrás del muchacho mientras lo apuntaba con un arma.- Por que parece que ya lo hicimos.

Kabuto miró de reojo a Yashamaru quién no le quitó la vista en ningún minuto, el peliblanco miró a su alrededor y por lo menos unos 30 policías lo apuntaban.

Kabuto alzó las manos en señal de derrota y mirando burlón a Itachi.

-No lo capturarán jamás.- dijo el muchacho.- Hagan lo que hagan, Lord Orochimaru escapará airoso.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo Itachi mientras marcaba un celular.

Kakashi manejaba la Van y se dirigía directo hacia la bóveda, debía alcanzar a Minato y los muchachos a como de lugar. En ese instante sonó un celular en su bolsillo. Le extrañó ya que no era su ringtone y al sacarlo se dio cuenta que tampoco era el suyo, pero reconoció el teléfono de Itachi asi que contestó.

-Disculpa.- dijo el moreno al otro lado de la línea.- Debí dejarte una nota o algo, pero todo pasó muy rápido, tu celular es historia, Orochimaru lo destruyó junto al de Minato, te puse éste en el bolsillo aprovechando la conmoción en la Van, ¿Por dónde vas?

-A medio camino.- dijo el peliplateado.- ¿Esta cosa tiene rastreador o algo?

-Sí.

-Que bueno, porque detesto manejar y hablar, así que solo sigue mi señal, los guiaré hasta la bóveda.- dijo Kakashi serio.

-Muy bien, estaremos en contacto.- fue lo último que dijo Itachi al colgar el llamado.

 _"Resistan muchachos, voy en camino!"_ pensó Kakashi mientras apretaba el acelerador dirigiéndose hacia el horizonte que amanecía.

000

Desembarcaron en una especie de bosque frondoso y Orochimaru lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Hm, con que el "Bosque de la Muerte". Muy astuto Minato, sinceramente jamás se me habría ocurrido buscar aquí.- dijo el hombre mirando a Minato.- Sólo espero que no sea una trampita tuya, porque de lo contrario pescaré al azar a uno de tus mocosos y le rebanaré la mano sin siquiera advertírtelo.

Minato miró a Orochimaru y luego a los niños. Cerró los ojos resignado.

-Está en la montaña.- dijo el rubio. Todos miraron hacia el bosque y efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña.- Es por lo menos una caminata de 6 horas.

-6 horas?!- chilló Naruto.

-Tengo entendido que hay un río que lo atraviesa.- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Minato. El rubio asintió.- No te preocupes Naruto, cuando veamos el río nos detendremos a tomar algo de agua y después seguimos.

El pelinegro miró burlón al rubio, quién solo le sostuvo la mirada con furia.

-Andando!- Orochimaru le ordenó a Tobi y sus clones vigilar cada movimiento de los muchachos mientras él y Minato iban a la cabeza.

Habían caminado por lo menos unas 5 horas y a Naruto le comenzó a rugir la tripa.

-Grrr.- hizo un sonido que todos notaron. El rubio se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Ahora solo falta que te tires pedos.- se burló su Tobi.

-¿QUE TE PASA IMBECIL? LLEVAMOS CAMINANDO 5 HORAS Y LO ÚNICO QUE TOMÉ FUE AGUA ES OBVIO QUE ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO!- Le gritó Naruto. Tanto a Minato como a Gaara, Karito y Hinata se les paró el corazón ante tal situación, era increíble como no le habían cortado nada aún, por lo menos se había quejado unas 5 veces en todo el trayecto.- Oh Rayos!

-*sigh* ¿Ahora qué Naruto?- dijo Orochimaru con una venita en la frente.

-Tengo que hacer pipí!- era increíble… era lo mismo que andar con un niño chico. Minato y Hinata solo se sonrojaron por vergüenza ajena, mientras que Gaara, Karito y los Tobis lo miraban con ojos de punto y Orochimaru…

 _"Calma Orochimaru… una vez que abra la bóveda lo matas bien muerto…"_ reflexionó el hombre y su venita se hizo un milímetro más pequeña.

-Sácalo de mi vista Tobi!- le ordenó el pelinegro.- Que orine y nos largamos.

Naruto y Tobi se alejaron del grupo para otorgarle un poco de privacidad al rubio. Orochimaru se sentó en un tronco cerca de Minato.

-No sabes lo placentero que va a ser matarlo- le dijo sin pelos en la lengua. Minato iba a responderle, pero vió una sombra moverse entre los árboles. Si su vista no le mentía juraría que vió una cabellera plateada.

 _"Kakashi?"_ expresó mentalmente el rubio, luego miró de reojo a los muchachos. Hinata estaba sentada en un tronco descansando los pies ya que iba descalza, Gaara miraba atentamente hacia donde se había ido Naruto y su Tobi y Karito miraba de reojo el mismo lugar que Minato había mirado, cruzó miradas con él y al parecer ella había visto lo mismo que él.

-Orochimaru…- le advirtió el Tobi que escoltaba a Gaara.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- Orochimaru se puso de pie miró hacia un arbusto y comenzó a dispararle. Una sombra salió disparada a esconderse entre los árboles y Orochimaru no dejó de disparar.- YA TE VI KAKASHI!

El peliplateado se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero de la tierra apareció un clon de Orochimaru que lo atacó de inmediato. Kakashi bloqueó su ataque, pero desde su lateral apareció el real y nuevamente comenzó a dispararle. Kakashi agarró al clon del pelinegro y lo usó como escudo para detener las balas, pero Orochimaru no cesaba en disparar, el clon desapareció y una bala rozó el brazo de Kakashi mientras corría a refugiarse tras otro árbol.

-Sal de ahí Kakashi!- le dijo Orochimaru acercándose.- Mejor únete a la fiesta con nosotros, no quieres estar solo o si?

-No estoy solo…- dijo Kakashi mientras Orochimaru miró como una ola de kunais explosivos se dirigían desde los árboles hacia él.

Se oyó una enorme explosión hacia dónde había salido persiguiendo Orochimaru a Kakashi. Los Tobis ni siquiera se inmutaron y seguían apuntando a Minato y los chicos.

Naruto escuchó clarita la explosión y vió a los lejos humo, inmediatamente se preocupó por Hinata y los demás, pero su Tobi le impidió el paso apuntándolo.

-Quedate dónde estás Naruto.- le exigió el enmascarado.

-Algo pasa allá!- le dijo exasperado el rubio.- Tenemos que volver!

-Es obvio que algo pasa allá! Tu amiguito Kakashi anda haciendo de las suyas.

-¿Qué? ¿Kakashi-sensei?

-Sí… y al parecer… no vino solo.- Tobi de inmediato esquivó el kunai explosivo que lanzaron hacia él y Naruto, al no percatarse la onda explosiva lo mandó a volar.

-Auch! Demonios pero que…- Naruto al alzar la vista vió a alguien que aparecía de entre los árboles, alguien que conocía muy bien.- Tú!

000

Minato trataba de pensar en algo, había pasado por lo menos un minuto desde la explosión y ya no se oía nada, y ni noticias ni de Orochimaru ni de Kakashi, temía lo peor. En ese instante, algo redondo salió disparado desde los árboles.

-Oh… no…- se quejó Tobi mientras una bomba de humo explotaba en medio del grupo y se disipaba en menos de un segundo.

-Neji! Lee!- se oyó la voz de Kankuro desde los lejos. Tanto Neji como Lee atacaron a los Tobis que retenían a Hinata y Karito respectivamente.

Gaara vió que el suyo había desaparecido.

-Kankuro! Va por ti!- Gaara le gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano para que lo escuchara. Kankuro reaccionó de inmediato justo para detener el ataque que Tobi le dio desde el aire.

-Neji niisan!- Hinata no veía nada, el humo era muy denso, solo podía ver figuras peleando entre ellas y sonidos de choques de kunais, no se atrevía a atacar a nadie, temía herir a algun aliado. En ese instante, sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-Hinata-san! Cuidado!- le gritó Neji justo en el instante en que Hinata logró divisarlo. Tobi iba a atravesar a Hinata, pero algo le golpeó la cara y se detuvo, Neji de inmediato se puso delante de su prima para protegerla. Tobi miró el objeto que le tiraron era un…

-Un encendedor?- Tobi vió el objeto a sus pies y miró hacia la persona que se lo había arrojado.- ¿Ahora fumas Karito?

La castaña estaba en pose defensiva, el Tobi se abalanzó hacia ella, pero una patada lo mandó a volar.

-Fiu…- expresó Karito.- Arigato, Gaara.

El pelirrojo se puso a espaldas de la castaña, la nube de humo aún era densa, así que lo mejor era cubrirse las espaldas.

Kankuro, al huir de Tobi, se internó en la nube de humo para perderlo de vista y volvió a lanzar otra para mantener la poca visibilidad.

-No les durará la felicidad por mucho tiempo.- dijo Tobi mientras que tanto él como sus dos clones golpeaban la tierra formando tres grietas. Neji y Hinata, al intentar esquivarlas, ésta última piso mal y se tropezó con el borde de una colina y comenzó a rodar por ella.

-Hinata!- Neji se deslizó por ésta siguiendo a su prima, desafortunadamente, uno de los Tobis hizo lo mismo.

-Carrera a ver quién obtiene a la princesa primero!- se burló Tobi mientras se deslizaba a la misma altura que Neji.

Por otro lado la grieta logró separar a Gaara y Karito, pero el pelirrojo pudo notar el peligro que corría la castaña.

-Karito cuidado!- le advirtió a la chica. Karito de inmediato esquivó la cuchilla de Tobi y fue retrocediendo hasta llegar al borde de una cascada.

-Maldición!- Karito estaba indefensa y Tobi de inmediato la apuntó con el arma.

-Se acabó el juego.- le dijo Tobi serio.- Últimas palabras?

-Sí, me devuelves mi encendedor?

Tobi disparó y la bala le rozó el brazo a la castaña. La muchacha tuvo que poner su mano para detener la hemorragia.

-No te mofes de mi niñita, pero si tanto quieres morir de cáncer al pulmón.- Tobi le arrojó el encendedor y Karito lo atrapó apenas.- Que así sea.

-Hmp, Arigato.- dijo Karito mientras retrocedía un paso.- Sayonara!

Tobi no alcanzó ni a reaccionar cuando Karito ya se había lanzado hacia la cascada.

-Pero que molestia…- se quejó Tobi mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla. Tobi invocó más clones para pelear con Kankuro, Gaara, Minato y Lee. El humo ya se había disipado, por lo que tuvieron que comenzar a usar el mismo bosque para ponerse a cubierto de las balas de los clones.

Minato había logrado derrotar a su clon y cuando se disponía a ir a ayudar a los demás algo frío se posó en su nuca.

-Tú te vienes conmigo!- le dijo Orochimaru mientras con su brazo lo agarraba del cuello sin dejar de apuntarle.- Llevame a la bóveda!

-¿De qué hablas? Sin los niños no podrás…

-LLEVAME!- Orochimaru le puso el arma en la boca ahora.- No me importa lo que digas! Quiero ver mi bóveda! O tú llegas hasta aquí Minato, Kakashi no vendrá a salvarte.

Minato lo miró como si de verdad hubiese perdido la razón, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Ambos hombres se alejaron del campo de batalla con camino hacia la bóveda.

Kankuro peleaba con uno de los Tobis y cuando otro iba a dispararle desde un arbusto, Gaara le propinó una patada que lo mandó a volar salvando la vida de su hermano.

-Muy lento!- un tercer Tobi iba a dispararle al pelirrojo, pero un kunai se incrustó en su capa con un papel bomba en él.- Maldición!

La explosión fue inminente y el Tobi desapareció de inmediato.

-Gaara-kun estás bien?- Lee apareció al lado del pelirrojo.

-Sí, Arigato Lee-sensei.- agradeció Gaara. Luego Lee miró a los alrededores y se preocupó bastante al no ver a su prometida.

-No veo a Karito.- expresó el muchacho preocupado.

\- Y no la verás de nuevo.- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Gaara y Lee se voltearon y se pusieron a la defensiva, pero a Lee no le gustó lo que dijo aquel Tobi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-Karito ya es comida de peces, saltó por la cascada de allá cuando uno de mis compañeros la perseguía y- pero Tobi se detuvo al instante al ver como Lee lo pasaba de largo y se lanzaba por la cascada.- Vaya… que precipitado! Perfectamente me lo podría haber inventado para que se suicidara. Bien, hora de irnos Gaara.

El Tobi miró al pelirrojo, quién sacó un kunai sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Intentalo!- lo desafió el muchacho. Tobi desenfundó su arma y le disparó al chico en el pecho.- Ughh.

-Servido!- dijo Tobi sin dejar de apuntarle, en eso el muchacho se volvió arena. Tobi no alcanzó ni a girarse cuando Gaara le propinó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar chocando contra un árbol.- Parece que alguien aprendió un truco nuevo…

-No es el único!- Kankuro saltó desde la copa del árbol en el que estaba incrustado aquel Tobi y le disparó en el hombro provocando que desapareciera. El castaño se puso de espaldas a su hermano aún quedaban dos Tobis.- Rayos, esto no acabará jamás, hay que encontrar al real.

-Ya sé cual es el real.- dijo Gaara sin bajar la guardia.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es?- preguntó su hermano mayor.

-El real… está con Naruto…

000

-Tú!- dijo Naruto sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Hmm, así que llegó la caballería, aunque no pensé que un niñito de mamá tuviera los cojones para venir hasta aquí.- expresó Tobi aburrido.- ¿O me equivoco, Sasuke Uchiha?

El pelinegro miró fijamente al enmascarado.

-Sasuke ten cuidado! Este imbécil sabe hacer genjutsus!- le advirtió Naruto.

-Ya lo sé, estoy al tanto de sus habilidades.- dijo el Uchiha sin inmutarse.

-No me subestimes. Tengo más poder de lo que tú crees.- dijo Tobi, pero en ese mismo instante que terminaba de hablar, ya tenía a Sasuke delante de él y con su puño lleno de chakra.

-Pongamoslo a prueba entonces!- el Uchiha le propinó un puñetazo en pleno estómago y Tobi salió volando hacia los árboles, atravesando por lo menos 5.

-WTF?!- Naruto quedó en shock con el poder de Sasuke.

 _"Mierda era un clon!"_ Sasuke de inmediato se volteó hacia Naruto.

-Naruto atrás de ti!- le gritó el muchacho a su compañero. Naruto miró aterrado como Tobi lo iba a atravesar con una espada, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por alguien que se puso frente a él.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado, mientras Naruto abría los ojos y veía a su salvador.

-Ka-Kakashi-sensei!- chilló el rubio al ver a su sensei frente a él con kunai en mano forcejeando con Tobi.

-Vaya, llegaste, Kakashi.- dijo Tobi con tono serio.- He de suponer que escapaste de Orochimaru.

-Hmm, fue difícil, pero logré despistarlo un poco.- expresó Kakashi mientras Tobi se hacia hacia atrás guardando distancia.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron cada uno al lado de Kakashi.

-No hagan nada precipitado.- les advirtió el peliplateado a los muchachos.- Observen bien sus movimientos y analizen cuando es conveniente atacar.

-Dile eso a Naruto.- dijo el pelinegro como mencionando lo obvio.

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO TEME?!- Chilló el rubio mirando a Sasuke.

-Que no hagas estupideces, eso es lo que quiere decir Kakashi, pero de manera cortés.- explicó el Uchiha.

-MALDITO-

-Naruto!- lo reprendió Kakashi.- No bajes la guardia por favor.

Naruto de inmediato enfocó su vista nuevamente en Tobi.

-¿Algo que deba saber Kakashi?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Sí, que eres un imbécil!- respondió Naruto sacándole la lengua.

-Eres un-

-Sasuke!- era increíble… como dos personas adultas podían ponerse a pelear como niños.

Sasuke resopló fastidiado y Kakashi respondió a su pregunta.

-No te confies en su apariencia, se comporta como un idiota, pero no lo es. Solo… le gusta jugar con su oponente.- expresó Kakashi serio, mientras lo veía elongar.- Preparense!

-Hai!- Naruto y Sasuke se abalanzaron hacia Tobi, quién permaneció inmóvil. Antes de llegar hacia él, Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron de su vista. Kakashi observaba todo desde atrás analizando cada movimiento de Tobi y cubriendo a los muchachos.

-Dos vs uno que injusticia…- expresó Tobi mientras esquivaba a Naruto, que quiso golpearlo de su lateral derecho.- Olé!

-HIJO DE PUTA NO SOY UN TORO!- Chilló Naruto cabreado.

-Pero lo pareces :P- se burló Tobi mientras esquivaba el ataque de Sasuke desde su otro lateral.- Doble olé!

Una venita le salió en la frente a Sasuke.

-Sasuke cúbreme!- dijo Naruto mientras hacia su típica posición de manos.- Jutsu clones de sombra!

Hizo aparecer dos clones a su lado.

-Ay! Pero qué aburrido…- Tobi lanzó un shuriken y lo multiplicó. Una oleada de Shurikens se dirigieron hacia Naruto y sus clones.

-No te dejaré!- Sasuke sacó su fuma Shuriken y la lanzó hacia la ola de shurikens despejando el camino de Naruto y sus clones. El rubio avanzó hacia Tobi con su puño lleno de chakra para golpearlo.

-No funcionará…- expresó Tobi mientras desenfundaba su arma y le disparaba a quemarropa al rubio haciendolo desaparecer. Luego los otros dos Narutos aparecieron por sus laterales y Tobi le disparó al de la derecha y al de la izquierda bloqueó su ataque con su mano y lo agarró del puño para azotarlo contra el suelo y amenanzandolo con el arma al ponérselo en la sien.- Ya me sé tus trucos Naruto. Cuentate una nueva.

-Maldición…- dijo el rubio cabreado mientras Tobi lo sometía.

Sasuke y Kakashi permanecieron en su posición sin mover un músculo.

-Ahora volvamos con Lord Orochi- pero Tobi casi le dio un infarto cuando el Naruto que sujetaba desapareció en una nube de humo y al girar la cabeza más ataque le dio cuando lo vió encima de él con una bola de chakra en forma de espiral en su mano.- Ma-maldición!

-No te metas con Naruto Uzumaki! Rasengan!- Naruto le zampó en toda la cara el rasengan destrozando su máscara en el instante.

Naruto se alejó de él mientras los pedazos de máscara caían delatando el rostro del hombre.

-No… no puede ser.- Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par sin poder creer quién era el famoso Tobi.- ¿Eres… Obito?

-¿Obito?- repitió Sasuke, ese nombre le sonaba de algo. Luego al mirarlo bien, en especial sus ojos, quedó de piedra.- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso es?

Naruto no entendía nada, ¿acaso Kakashi y Sasuke conocían a ese sujeto? El hombre los miró y de sus ojos, ya rojos, aparecieron tres aspas en sus pupilas.

-No hay duda…- dijo Kakashi afirmando sus deducciones.- Es Obito Uchiha.

-¿NA-NANI?!- Chilló Naruto luego miró a Sasuke.- ¿Es pariente tuyo?!

Sasuke no respondió solo lo quedó mirando al igual que Kakashi.

-Si quieres llamarme por ese nombre, adelante.- habló Obito seriamente.- pero para mí no significa nada.

-Tú… tú deberías estar muerto.- expresó Kakashi, de verdad era como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-¿Qué qué?!- chilló Naruto de nuevo.- Ya díganme, quien es él?! Que parece que el único que no lo conoce soy yo!

-Es un pariente lejano mío, pero se suponía que estaba…- Sasuke miró a Kakashi.

-Muerto.- sentenció Kakashi. Naruto quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿QUE ES UN FANTASMA?!- Naruto miró aterrado a Obito.

-No idiota está vivo.- le dijo Sasuke con tono molesto. El rubio suspiró aliviado, sinceramente prefería lidiar con los vivos que con los muertos, por razones obvias…

-Si estabas vivo…- le habló Kakashi a Obito.- ¿Por qué hasta ahora…?

-Que viviera o no, no es algo que tenga importancia.- respondió Obito.- Pero es así. Y si me preguntas el porqué…

Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron fijamente sin bajar la guardia ni por un minuto.

-…es porque dejaste morir a Rin.- terminó la frase el Uchiha mayor. Kakashi abrió los ojos de par en par totalmente impactado por lo que acababa de decir.

Sasuke y Naruto miraron de reojo a Kakashi, quién agachó la mirada. ¿De que rayos hablaba y quien rayos era Rin?

-No te apresures. No estoy molesto... - Obito relajó un poco el semblante.-…así que deja de poner esa cara, Kakashi.

El Hatake lo miró seriamente y frunció el ceño.

-¿De que serviría seguir culpandote a estas alturas?- expresó el hombre sin emoción alguna.- No tengo ningún interés en vengar su muerte, eso no la traerá de vuelta. Yo solo… vivo el hoy, y en este instante tengo una misión y pienso cumplirla.

En eso miró a Naruto, quién ya cabreado se dirigió a Kakashi.

-Kakashi sensei!- lo llamó el rubio provocando que tanto él como Sasuke lo miraran.- No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero este no es el momento de deprimirse! Ya me contarás la historia después, pero ahora nuestro objetivo es derrotar a este desgraciado!

Sasuke lo quedó mirando con los ojos como platos, era tan raro verlo decir cosas coherentes, pero Kakashi no reaccionaba.

-Kakashi.- lo llamó Sasuke.- Naruto tiene razón, enfócate!

\- Muy bien sigamos!- Obito hizo una posición de manos y apuntó a Kakashi.- Estilo de fuego! Jutsu espiral de fuego!

Obito lanzó de su boca literalmente una espiral de fuego hacia Kakashi.

-PERO QUE MIERDA?!- Naruto se sorprendió al ver aquel jutsu, mientras que Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato y embistió a Kakashi para sacarlo de la trayectoria de aquella espiral, la cual se estrelló con una pared de roca destruyéndola por completo.

-Buena reacción, Sasuke.- expresó Tobi viendo como ambos hombres se levantaban.- Vamos a ponernos serios entonces…

000

Sintió el frío suelo bajo su cuerpo y como el aire quería entrar a sus pulmones.

-Cough… cough.. cough…- Karito comenzó a toser mientras se alejaba del río. Una vez que se pudo poner de pie, no pudo evitar el sentir frío.- Brrr… si salgo viva de esto creo que voy a empezar a odiar el agua…

En ese instante sintió sonidos provenientes del bosque, buscó de inmediato dónde refugiarse y encontró una pequeña cueva. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ella y observó el entorno. Casi le dio infarto cuando vió a Tobi emerger de los árboles.

 _"Mierda! Me siguió hasta aquí!"_ Karito se pegó a la pared de la cueva para que Tobi no la viese, y solo se acercó al borde para verlo de reojo. Vió como se acercaba al río y escudriñaba el lugar. Se volteó hacia la cueva y Karito se escondió de inmediato. Luego sintió como comenzaba acercarse hacia su posición. " _rayos! No me digan que me vio!"_ Karito de inmediato se comenzó a adentrar más, se puso detrás de una roca justo en el momento en que Tobi asomó la cabeza. La chica ni siquiera se quiso asomar, si la pillaba su esfuerzo de escapar se iría al bodrio.

-Hola!- saludó Tobi. Karito guardó silencio sepulcral.- Karito?! Estás aquí?!

Tobi comenzó a acercarse. La castaña solo guardó silencio y rezó que el desgraciado no se acercara, pero lamentablemente sintió sus pisadas acercarse.

 _"Vamos lárgate!"_ pensó la chica. Tobi llegó justo al lado de la roca dónde ella estaba. No movió ni un músculo pudo ver incluso la capa del hombre, pero afortunadamente, divisó como ésta se alejaba, al igual que las pisadas de Tobi. Al sentirlas lejos, asomó la cabeza y vió como el hombre se alejaba más. Karito comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada de la cueva y nuevamente asomó la cabeza para ver como Tobi saltaba hacia un árbol y se perdía en el bosque.

-Uff…- suspiró Karito, pero el corazón casi se le paró cuando de la tierra emergió Tobi y quedó frente a frente a ella.

-Hola!- la saludó sin más y Karito reaccionó de inmediato cuando la quiso golpear, esquivando el ataque y saliendo de la cueva.- Uy te asuste?

-Si soy honesta… si… casi me matas de un infarto…- dijo sin más la chica.

-Lo siento ^^

-Bien… terminemos con esto. Jutsu clones de sombras!- Karito invocó dos clones a su lado y se abalanzó hacia Tobi de inmediato junto a sus clones.

-Uy tan precipitada en serio?- Tobi la miró sin poder creerlo. Los dos clones saltaron hacia los laterales de Tobi y ambas les lanzaron un kunai. Tobi los atrapó en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo mientras la Karito real saltaba hacia arriba y se proponía a darle una patada llena de chakra. Tobi la esquivó de inmediato, dando un salto, y solo miró asombrado el agujero en el piso.- Creo que voy a ponerte más atención con esas pataditas…

En ese instante, las tres Karitos les lanzaron un kunai explosivo hacia el aire antes de que aterrizara.

-Oh… rayos!- La explosión fue inminente y las tres Karitos salieron de la nube de humo de inmediato.

-Uno menos…- dijo uno de los clones mientras miraba hacia el bosque.- Aquí viene el otro.

El otro Tobi saltó de entre los árboles y comenzó a dispararle a Karito y sus clones. Las tres esquivaron las balas y corrieron a ponerse a cubierto, pero para desgracia de la castaña, de la nube de humo que aún no terminaba de disiparse dos disparos certeros le dieron de lleno a sus clones desapareciendolas en el instante.

-No puede ser!- Karito miró aterrada como el primer Tobi salía de la nube de humo como si nada.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó burlón el enmascarado.- Lo único que hice fue protegerme con chakra, algo básico.

Karito solo se quedó inmóvil. Ambos Tobis la apuntaban y no tenía dónde huir.

-No te resistas más Karito, se acabó, ven conmigo.- le dijo el Tobi que tenía enfrente mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía la mano.

-Creeme que no me da confianza darle la mano a alguien que me está apuntando con un arma.- expresó la chica.

-Ok…- Tobi guardó su arma, pero el otro aún seguía apuntándola.- Aunque si intentas patearme en las bolas o algún otro truquito mi compañero te vuela los sesos.

Karito solo suspiró mientras alzaba la mano para tomar la de Tobi.

-AHHH NO TE ATREVAS A APUNTAR A MI MUJER CON ESA ARMA INFELIZ!- Lee apareció de entre los árboles y mandó a volar de una sola patada al Tobi que apuntaba a Karito haciendolo atravesar por lo menos uno 10 árboles…

Tobi y Karito quedaron mirando la escena con ojos de puntos y ambos tragaron saliva.

-AHORA TE TOCA A TI MALDITO!- Chilló Lee con fuego en sus ojos.

-No lo creo…- Tobi desenfundó su arma con la intención de apuntar a la castaña, pero un horrible dolor en su entrepierna hizo que viese literalmente estrellas. Karito lo había… pateado en las bolas.

-Gracias por el dato!- le dijo burlona la chica mientras Tobi pegaba un salto casi olímpico hacia atrás y trataba de recuperarse. Lee se puso al lado de su novia y la tomó de la mano para levantarla.

-¿Estás bien Karito?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, pero no bajes la guardia Lee, este tipo es de cuidado.- dijo seria la chica.

En ese instante Tobi sacó un pergamino.

-A ver si te gusta esto linda.- Tobi desplegó el objeto, hizo un sello de manos y puso su pie en el dibujo del pergamino y una especie de niebla comenzó a brotar desde él, cubriendo todo el lugar.

-Rayos!- expresó la muchacha mientras tanto ella como Lee se ponían de espaldas al otro.- Esto va a complicar las cosas.

-Mierda no veo nada! Que podemos hacer?- Lee pudo divisar entre la niebla como emergían figuras.- ¿Más clones?

-Tal parece…- dijo Karito mirando las siluetas.- Lee, ¿sabes concentrar chakra en partes especificas del cuerpo?

-Pues… si.- respondió Lee sin comprender.

-Entonces concentralo en tus oídos, es la única forma que tenemos de pelear, ya que la vista no nos servirá de nada.- Karito y Lee concentraron chakra en sus oídos justo en el instante en que una oleada de Tobis se les abalanzaban.- Ahora Lee!

Karito y Lee hicieron gancho con sus brazos mientras el chico levantaba a Karito apoyándola en su espalda y haciendola girar mientras ella impedía que los Tobis se les acercaran mandándolos a volar a patadas.

-Lee arriba!- expresó Karito al sentir arriba de ellos otro Tobi. Karito se agachó mientras Lee se impulsaba en la espalda de ella para patear al hombre lejos de ellos. Karito se giró para golpear a otro Tobi que venía por su espalda. Lee al aterrizar oyó perfectamente el ruido de una pistola al quitarle el seguro por su lateral derecho y esquivó la bala que fue disparada hacia él de inmediato. Por su parte Karito esquivó una patada que iba directo hacia ella agachándose y le propinó por su parte una patada hacia arriba a aquel Tobi. Lee de inmediato mandó a volar de una sola patada a un Tobi que se acercaba a su mujer desde la espalda.- Gracias cariño!

Lee no pudo evitar distraerse con ese "gracias, Cariño" y uno de los Tobis logró golpearlo mandándolo a volar separándolo de Karito.

-Lee!- gritó Karito al ver desaparecer a su hombre en la niebla.

-Perdón, que me estobaba ^^.- se burló Tobi mientras apuntaba a Karito, pero ésta le lanzó un kunai rápidamente mandando a volar su arma.- Bien, cuerpo a cuerpo entonces!

Por otro lado Lee sintió como cayó sobre agua, estaba al borde del río. Se puso de pie de inmediato y trató de divisar a su chica, pero era imposible, la niebla era demasiado densa. Inmediatamente sintió un sonido bajo sus pies y esquivó de inmediato el ataque de Tobi desde la tierra.

-Vaya, reaccionas rápido.- lo alabó Tobi mientras salía por completo de la tierra y se abalanzaba hacia él. Lee bloqueó su ataque y lo agarró del brazo para mandarlo a volar lejos.

Karito sintió como una presencia venía rápidamente hacia ella y se agachó de inmediato mientras el Tobi volador pasaba por arriba de ella. El Tobi que tenía enfrente tuvo que esquivarlo mientras se sentía como se estrellaba contra un árbol.

-Uy eso estuvo cer- pero aquel Tobi no pudo terminar la frase ya que Karito le propinó una patada voladora mandándolo a volar.

Lee por su parte trataba de buscar a Karito, en eso la escuchó.

-Lee! Lee donde estas?!- la oyó clarito.

-Karito! Te escucho! Sigue hablándome!- Lee comenzó a correr hacia la fuente de la voz y pudo divisar una silueta entre los árboles.

-Lee, cariño, estoy aquí!

-Aguanta ya voy!- Lee estaba a solo dos metros de la silueta.

-Lee ahora!- oyó a Karito y Lee de inmediato se deslizó por el suelo hacia la silueta, y golpeó a Tobi hacia el aire.

-Pero como…?- Tobi no entendía como rayos se dió cuenta.

-Ella nunca me dice "cariño" por qué crees que me sorprendí tanto!- le saltó para rematarlo, pero Tobi lo apuntó en el aire.

-No te atrevas!- amenazó Tobi.

-No te preocupes, no lo hará!- Karito apareció de entre la niebla y le zampó una patada hacia abajo provocando que el clon desapareciera al igual que la niebla, que comenzó a disiparse.

Lee y Karito nuevamente se cubrieron las espaldas.

-Deberías decírmelo más seguido.- dijo Lee de repente.

-¿qué cosa?- la castaña lo miró de reojo sin comprender.

-"cariño" suena sexy cuando sale de tu boca.- expresó sin mirarla provocando que Karito se sonrojara a más no poder, pero tuvo que dejarlo de lado ya que vió como más Tobis emergían del bosque, 3 más.- Rayos! ¿Qué nunca se acaban? ¿Cómo un clon puede invocar más clones?

-No los invocan los clones, están invocados de antes.- dijo Karito seria.

-¿De antes?- preguntó Lee confuso.

-Es como el Shogi, piensa que el tablero es el campo de batalla, y el Tobi real simplemente invocó sus piezas y las repartió por el tablero, lo único que está haciendo ahora es moverlas según su conveniencia.

-Entonces solo debemos derrotarlos a todos?

-Si fue lo bastante inteligente como creo que lo fue nos cansaremos antes de agotarle sus piezas.- analizó la castaña.- La única estrategia viable es derrotar al real.

-¿Y cual es el real?- Lee comenzó a mirar a los Tobis como analizándolos.

-Ninguno de estos es. El real está con Naruto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Lee.

-Gaara me lo dijo, él tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con el real y sin que éste se diera cuenta le puso un pedazo de gasa en su capa, para poder reconocerlo.

-Entonces eso quiere decir…

-Que Naruto debe derrotar al real para que todos estos clones desaparezcan.- dijo Karito mientras sacaba un kunai.- mientras tanto, tendremos que resistir.

Lee también sacó su kunai y ambos se abalanzaron hacia los nuevos Tobis.

000

Neji abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo, se levantó de inmediato y recordó lo que había sucedido, a mitad de camino Tobi le disparó y al esquivar la bala Neji perdió balance y comenzó a rodar por la pendiente, estuvo aturdido por lo menos 3 minutos lo cual le dio a Tobi la ventaje de llegar a Hinata. Miró los alrededores, pero ni rastro ni de él ni de Hinata, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a buscar algún rastro hasta que lo encontró. Al parecer Hinata aún había bajado más la pendiente, se deslizó por ésta de inmediato, no permitiría que ese sujeto se la llevara.

Por su parte, Tobi ya había divisado a la peliazul, estaba en el suelo inconsciente, al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza al rodar.

-Bien, hora de irnos princesa.- dijo Tobi en voz alta mientras alzaba la mano para agarrarla, pero sintió como el aire se le salió todito cuando la peliazul lo golpeó en pleno abdomen y lo mandó a volar. Tobi aterrizó de pie y miró a la muchacha.- Así que te estabas haciendo la dormida, que lista.

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser la princesa indefensa.- expresó la muchacha poniendose en defensa.

-Ya veo… lo hiciste a propósito no? Supongo que fue idea de ella, separarse para que así Orochimaru no los encuentre.- analizó Tobi.- Es una lástima que no previera esto.

En ese instante dos Tobis más aparecieron desde los árboles y se pusieron al lado de su compañero.

-Rayos!- maldijo la muchacha nerviosa.

-Rindete Hinata! No puedes con los tres y lo sabes, te mataremos antes de que siquiera puedas ejecutar algún jutsu o lanzarnos algo. No prolongues lo inevitable, eres la más débil de los cuatro y lo sabes, no te vengas a hacer la heroína porque no te va.

-Yo pelearé hasta que ya no pueda más!- expresó la pelazul totalmente decidida.

-Bien que así sea.- Tobi iba a dispararle, pero de repente alguien pateó a uno de sus compañeros empujandolo hacia él y su otro compañero, por lo que ambos lo esquivaron. Lamentablemente el otro clon no la pudo contar, desapareció al instante.

-Toca a Hinata-san y no respondo de mi.- amenazó Neji a los dos Tobis faltantes.

-Neji-nissan!- Hinata estaba feliz de verlo sano y salvo.

De inmediato, un Tobi salió de la tierra detrás de Neji, pero éste reaccionó al instante y le propinó un codazo lleno de chakra que lo mandó a volar.

-Hmm… este sujeto es fuerte.- le dijo el primer Tobi al segundo.

-See, habrá que tener cuidado.- expresó el otro mirando a Neji.

-Hinata!- Neji llamó a su prima, quién se puso a su lado.- Preparate!

-Hai!

000

Tsunade caminaba de allá para acá nerviosa por el destino que podrían correr sus alumnos.

-Calmate Tsunade.- le dijo Jiraiya, no lograrás nada poniéndote así.

-Debimos ir Jiraiya! No me importa lo que piense el mocoso de Itachi, nosotros conocemos a Orochimaru.- se quejó la mujer.

-Ya que caso tiene? Lo más probable es que la batalla ya se esté dando a cabo. Al menos ya capturaron a Kabuto, un cacho menos.- dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba su té. La mujer solo refunfuñó.- Confía en los muchachos Tsunade, Minato está con ellos, él no permitirá que Orochimaru los mate. Y también tienen a Kakashi, están en buenas manos.

La rubia suspiró resignada.

-Nuestro tiempo ya pasó Tsunade.- Jiraiya se levantó para abrazarla.- Deja que las nuevas generaciones se encarguen.

-Me estás diciendo vieja?!- Tsunade lo miró con una gran vena en su frente.

-Eh?! No no! como crees?! Yo solo…

-Ya cállate y abrazame!- Tsunade casi que lo obligó, por lo que el peliblanco no tuvo opción más que reconfortarla.

Kenjiro miraba la escena desde el otro lado de la sala de espera, no podía creer que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

-En serio que no me cabe en la cabeza…- dijo el chico a sus amigos.

-Bah Kenjiro!- se quejó Kiba.- Si era obvio no te hagas!

En eso llegaron Ino junto con Tenten.

-Han sabido algo?- preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Shikamaru sigue igual y con respecto a los muchachos aún nada, solo han capturado a uno de los secuaces de Orochimaru.- respondió Kyo a la rubia.

-Insisto en que debimos ir por la jefa Kyo! No quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!- expresó Kenjiro frustrado.

-Te entiendo, pero Kankuro tenía razón, demasiada gente alerta al enemigo y lo sabes.- dijo con lógica el peliceleste.- La mejor estrategia era llevarse a los más hábiles de nosotros.

Kenjiro refunfuñó, pero Kyo tenía razón. Los más fuertes de su generación eran por lejos, Sasuke, Neji y Lee, y por supuesto Naruto y Gaara, y ya siguiendolos vendrían Shikamaru y Karito pero más por el tema inteligencia y habilidad, no tanto la fuerza porque de ser así Sakura les pateaba el culo a los dos.

Por su parte, Matsuri estaba sentada en un rincón con Tamaki, alejada del grupo.

-Debí ir con él Tamaki, no debí quedarme en la pista de baile.- dijo arrepentida la muchacha.

-Talvez hubiese sido peor Matsuri.- expresó Tamaki.- esa gente es peligrosa, creeme, cuando se raptaron a Gaara la primera vez me sentí muy angustiada, pero a la vez, me sentí culpable porque… estaba segura de que si no hubiese estado allí estorbándole talvez hubiese podido escapar.

-De todas formas, quiero que vuelva Tamaki, quiero que vuelva sano y salvo.- del rostro de Matsuri salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas. Su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ten fe amiga, Kankuro-san y los demás los traerán de vuelta ya verás.- dijo la castaña para reconfortar a su amiga.

Sakura miraba a todos desde lejos, por un lado estaba angustiada por sus amigas Hinata y Karito, por otro lado el estado de Shikamaru y finalmente, por Sasuke, quién en estos minutos de seguro estaba arriesgando su vida nuevamente para salvar a Naruto. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, más que mal, no solo estaba Naruto metido en esto sino también sus dos mejores amigas. Pero obviamente, al igual que cuando fue a rescatar a Naruto de Pain, tuvieron una discusión y finalmente el muchacho partió a rescatar a su amigo. En eso, vio a Temari, quién venía saliendo de los cuidados intensivos.

-Temari, ¿Cómo está Shikamaru?- le preguntó su amiga.

-Aún nada.- dijo la rubia tranquila. Sakura solo agachó la cabeza.- pero no te preocupes, saldrá de esto lo sé.

-Sí… de seguro.- dijo la pelirrosa mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Estás preocupada por Sasuke?- le preguntó Temari.

-Sí, no puedo evitarlo Temari, sé que es por las chicas y por Naruto y Gaara, pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así… con… miedo… miedo a no volverlo a ver.

Temari se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su hombro.

-Te entiendo.- dijo Temari mirándola.- Yo no solo tengo la angustia del estado de Shikamaru, sino que también el saber que mis dos hermanos no podrían regresar. Te entiendo.

Sakura abrazó a Temari mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su rostro. Volvió a mirar por la ventana hacia el cielo azul, solo rogando porque todos volvieran sanos y salvos.

 _"Sasuke… vuelve pronto…"_

000

-Es inútil muchachos, no pueden vencerme, estamos a diferente nivel.- expresó Obito mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke y Naruto.- Naruto, no me hagas matar a uno de los míos, entregate!

-NI DE COÑA! TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO!- Chilló el rubio molesto.

-Te arrepentirás de esto Naruto, te lo estoy advirtiendo.- expresó Obito mientras desenfundaba su pistola y le pegaba un tiro a Kakashi, quién cayó muerto al instante.

-Kakashi-sensei!- Naruto corrió hacia él, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.- ¿Qué haces? Hay que ver si está herido, suéltame Sasuke!

-Naruto, mira a tu alrededor!- le dijo firme el Uchiha menor. Naruto miró, y con horror vió que tanto él como Sasuke estaban rodeados de kunais explosivos.

-¿Pero en que minuto?

-Estamos en un genjutsu!- dijo Sasuke mirando a Obito. Naruto hizo lo mismo.

-Hijo de puta otra vez?!- Naruto ya estaba cansado de esa técnica.- Sasuke!

Sasuke miró a Naruto quien de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir, Sasuke comprendió al instante y se sintió algo frustrado.

-Lo siento.- dijo Naruto desviando la mirada.

-El que lo debería sentir es Sasuke.- dijo Obito adivinando lo que pensaban.- Un Uchiha sin sharingan no es un Uchiha. Que patetico Sasuke! Hasta tu hermana despertó el Sharingan, pero tú… nada! Ni siquiera un indicio. Y después quieres que no te diga niño mimado.

-Cierra la boca infeliz! Sasuke no necesita el sharingan para vencerte! él es genial como es!- chilló Naruto, luego se percató de lo que acababa de decir y miró a Sasuke, quién lo miraba como si no creyera la cosa. Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado.- Quiero decir… bah! Lo dije para que no te sintieras patetico dattebayo!

-Ay tortolitos casense…- dijo Obito aburrido. A Naruto casi que le quiso explotar la vena.

-Calmate Naruto.- dijo Sasuke tranquilo.- Acabemos con este patetico genjutsu y démosle su merecido.

-Hai! ¿Sabes como salir de un genjutsu verdad?- preguntó el rubio a su amigo.

-No me compares contigo, por supuesto que lo sé.

-Teme!

-Vamos!- Sasuke dio la orden y Naruto se abalanzó hacia Obito junto con él.

-Que patéticos!- El Uchiha mayor esquivó el ataque de ambos muchachos y comenzó a huir de ellos.

-Cobarde vuelve aquí!- Naruto comenzó a perseguirlo junto a Sasuke. Ambos le lanzaron un kunai explosivo que Obito de inmediato evitó lanzando dos kunais para que se estrellaran con los de ellos y explotaran en el camino de Naruto y Sasuke. Ambos muchachos salieron de la nube de humo y Obito los miraba atento.

Naruto se abalanzó hacia él.

-Toma esto!- Alzó su puño lleno de chakra que Obito esquivó sin ninguna dificultad. Se giró y le lanzó un kunai que Obito bloqueó con otro desviándolo. Sasuke de inmediato lanzó un kunai al kunai desviado para derivarlo directo a Obito.

-Mierda!- El kunai lo rozó y Naruto nuevamente se abalanzó hacia él. Obito lo tuvo que esquivar nuevamente alejándose del muchacho. Tenía que admitir que los dos juntos ejercían presión. Sasuke le lanzó una bomba de humo y Obito se detuvo al instante y colocó sus manos hacia los lados para bloquear los ataques laterales de los dos muchachos.- Es suficiente!

Obito los sacó de balance y los agarró del cuello a ambos, alzándolos en el aire y estrellándolos contra el piso. En ese instante, el Naruto desapareció y se transformó en un tronco.

-Debí suponerlo.- Obito agarró a Sasuke y le puso un kunai en el cuello mientras miraba de frente al Naruto real.- Detente ahí o le cortó el cuello, Naruto.

-No lo hagas…- dijo Sasuke.- derrotalo, recuerda que es un genjutsu…

-Si te mato aquí mueres en el mundo real y lo sabes, así que cierra la boca, Sasuke.- expresó el Uchiha mayor.

-No lo haré.- dijo el moreno.- Porque no te atreverás a matarme.

-Hmp, crees que porque eres familia no lo haré? Que ingenuo! .- Obito iba a clavarle el kunai en el cuello, pero en ese instante Sasuke se transformó en Naruto y Obito detuvo su ataque, lamentablemente el Naruto de enfrente le tenía una sorpresa!

-Comete esto!- Naruto sacó el arma que le había quitado a Obito y le disparó de lleno en la cabeza.

Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a la realidad junto a Obito, quién los miró pasmado.

-¿por qué sigues peleando Naruto?- preguntó Obito sin comprender tanta insistencia.- Kakashi ya se rindió, míralo, sin poder creer lo que ven sus ojos.

Kakashi aún seguía en shock por haber vuelto a ver a su amigo muerto.

-Kakashi-sensei se va a recuperar! Mi deber ahora es derrotarte!- Naruto se le lanzó de inmediato, pero Obito le disparó en el tobillo, la bala solamente lo rozó, pero fue suficiente para desestabilizarlo y tirarlo al piso. Obito ni siquiera lo dejó respirar y lo iba a matar con un kunai.

-Muere mocoso de mierda!- Obito lo atacó, pero su ataque fue repelido por Kakashi.- ¿Qué?

-No dejaré que toques a Naruto, Obito.- Kakashi le dijo firme, por fin había reaccionado.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- se burló el Uchiha mayor.

-Derrotarte!- Sasuke apareció de repente con una especie de esfera eléctrica que salía de su mano.- Chidori!

La esfera le dio de lleno y Obito salió disparado hacia una pared de roca formando un agujero.

-Pero que…?!- Naruto miró con la boca abierta a Sasuke. El muchacho solo se irguió y miró a Kakashi quién también lo miró asombrado.

-Vaya… pudiste hacerlo.- expresó el peliplateado feliz.

-¿COMO QUE "PUDISTE HACERLO"?! ¿LE ENSEÑÓ EL CHIDORI?! NO ES JUSTO! USTED NO ME LO QUISO ENSEÑAR PORQUE ME DIJO QUE TE HACÍA MIERDA LA MANO!- Bramó el rubio furioso.

-Y TE HACE MIERDA LA MANO!- Expresaron Kakashi y Sasuke.

Naruto quedó con los ojos de punto, pero no pudo evitar mofarse.

-HAHA MI RASENGAN ES MEJOR! NO TE HACE MIERDA LA MANO :P

En ese instante tuvieron que esquivar de inmediato un kunai explosivo que fue lanzado desde la posición de Obito. Ya tenía toda su capa rasgada por lo que se la quitó y solo miraba furioso al trío.

-Bien, ya no más juegos.- expresó molesto el Uchiha mayor.- Los mataré aquí y ahora a los tres.

000

Orochimaru y Minato habían llegado a su destino, habían entrado a una cueva y por lo menos Orochimaru sintió que habían subido una eternidad, por un momento pensó que Minato lo estaba haciendo ir en círculos, pero finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta al final de un extenso corredor.

-Aquí es.- expresó Minato con tono neutro. Orochimaru solo miró aquella puerta y deslizó su mano por ésta.

-Al fin.- dijo el hombre como mirando lo más preciado en el mundo para él. Luego apuntó al rubio.- Abrela!

-Ya te lo dije, no puedes abrirla sin los muchachos.- razonó Minato.

-Sólo veo un dispositivo para poner tu mano, ¿Cómo sé que no me engañas?- Orochimaru apretó el gatillo y una bala casi roza la oreja del rubio.- Activala.

Minato obedeció puso su mano en aquel dispositivo y salieron cuatro dispositivos, al parecer esas eran las "cerraduras" que impedían el encuentro entre Orochimaru y su bóveda.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada más, velo por ti mismo.

-Sí… lo veo. Ahora… hay que traer las llaves.- Orochimaru sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Minato.

-No entiendo para que me trajiste aquí Orochimaru, sin los muchachos no podrás abrirla, pierdes tu tiempo.

-Es que no me escuchaste antes? Dije que hay que traer las llaves y lo pienso hacer.- en ese instante con un rápido movimiento de mano sacó otros tres kunais y se los enseñó a Minato, el rubio se fijó que eran con tres puntas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Solo aplicar tu técnica del Hiraishin kunai.

-¿Qué?...- Minato quedó de piedra ante tal información.

-Solo debo lanzarlos y los mocosos estarán aquí en un parpadeo.- expresó con una mirada maliciosa el pelinegro.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Y aún cuando sepas hacer la técnica los sellos deben ser hechos por ellos, deben estar marcados con su chakra y eso es imposible que lo puedas hacer.

Orochimaru sonrió y sacó cuatro pequeñas jeringas.

-¿Quieres saber que hay dentro Minato? Nada más ni nada menos que la sangre de tu preciado Naruto y sus amiguitos.- Expresó Orochimaru.- Tienes razón Minato, yo nunca doy puntada sin hilo, en la batalla con Deidara y Sasori había tanta sangre de Gaara en aquella cueva que fue fácil para Kabuto recolectarla, para que hablar del bosque donde se libró la batalla con Hidan y Kakuzu, el kunai que atravesó a Karito estaba prácticamente bañado en su sangre, y Pain si que le dio una paliza a Hinata, su sangre quedó por todos lados y Naruto… bueno, Tobi muy por su cuenta habrá actuado, pero al menos me trajo un regalito de tanto que lo golpeó.

-Eres un…- Minato se abalanzó hacia él, pero Orochimaru en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empapó los kunais con aquellas jeringas y los lanzó lejos.

-Vengan! Mis preciadas llaves!

000

-Vamos a acabar contigo, Obito.- dijo Naruto mientras permanecía junto a Sasuke y Kakashi.

Obito iba a atacar, pero desistió de aquello.

-Hmp, creo que ya es hora de que vayas con Orochimaru, hasta nunca Naruto.- dijo el Uchiha mayor sin acercarse a ellos.

-Antes tendrás que matarme si- pero Naruto desapareció en un dos por tres dejando perplejos a Sasuke y Kakashi, y más aún al ver aparecer un kunai en su lugar.

-pero que…- Sasuke no entendía que mierda había pasado.

Por su lado Kankuro batallaba junto a Gaara y cuando iban a rematar al último Tobi juntos, Gaara desapareció frente a los ojos de su hermano.

-Gaara!- chilló Kankuro al ver a su hermano desaparecer y quedar solo un kunai incrustado en el piso.

Neji y Hinata estaban rodeados por los Tobis cuando de repente la peliazul desapareció y un kunai apareció al lado del castaño.

-Hinata-san!

Finalmente, Lee y Karito agotaban hasta sus últimas fuerzas para detener aquella avalancha de Tobis.

-Lee hay que huir son demasiados, no podemos con tantos!- ordenó la castaña.

-Te apoyo!- Lee de inmediato comenzó a correr con su mujer, pero en el camino notó como la muchacha desaparecía. Lee se detuvo de inmediato.- Karito! Karito donde estas?!

Minato quedó de piedra al ver a los muchachos frente a él en los lugares exactos dónde estaban los kunais. Orochimaru sin perder tiempo puso su arma en la sien del rubio para que no intentara nada.

-Pero que…- Naruto se conmocionó al estar en otro lugar, en eso vió a su novia y a sus amigos.- Hinata! Chicos!

-Naruto que…- Hinata no entendía nada.

-Muchachos.- los llamó Karito quién miraba a Minato y a Orochimaru frente a una gran puerta.- Creo que estamos en la bóveda.

Naruto, Gaara y Hinata se voltearon para mirar adónde miraba la castaña y se sorprendieron al ver a Minato y a Orochimaru.

-Hijo de- Naruto iba a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Karito lo detuvo.

-Calmate Naruto y observa bien las cosas.- dijo la muchacha seria. Naruto observó como el pelinegro apuntaba a su padre.

-Rayos!- se quejó el rubio menor molesto.

-Hola muchachos, los eché de menos.- dijo Orochimaru de buen humor.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?! ¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí?! ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei?!- le gritó Naruto furioso.

-Bajame el tonito Naruto o tu padre se muere aquí mismo.- dijo Orochimaru perdiendo la paciencia.- Y la respuesta es simple, los traje con el Hiraishin kunai.

-¿Con el Hira quién?!

-Es una técnica de teletransportación.- explicó la castaña.- Utilizas kunais previamente marcados para poder teletransportarte.

-Demo…- preguntó Hinata.- ¿Cómo lo aplicó en nosotros?

-En teoría los "sellos" o "marcas" en esos kunais permiten al invocador teletransportarse a la ubicación dónde los puso, estos sellos contienen chakra del invocador.- explicó Karito.- La única explicación que se me ocurre es que Orochimaru debe haber marcado esos kunais con nuestro chakra.

-¿y como rayos hizo eso?- preguntó Gaara.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.- dijo Karito mirando a Orochimaru.

-¿De verdad no se te ocurre como pude haber obtenido alguna forma de marcar esos kunais con sus chakras Karito?- se burló Orochimaru.

La castaña trató de dilucidar el como pudo haberlo hecho, ¿algún jutsu de absorción de chakra? No! En ningún momento ella se percató de que hiciese algo así desde que fueron capturados. Entonces, ¿Cómo rayos Orochimaru obtuvo chakra de ellos? En ese instante vió algo resplandecer en el suelo, cerca de sus pies, era una pequeña jeringa. ¿Jeringa?!

-No puede ser…- expresó Karito mirando a Orochimaru.

-Hmp, parece que lo dedujiste.

-Hijo de puta! Lo tenías planeado desde el principio.

-Creo que ya quedó más que claro que siempre tomo precauciones, en especial cuando algo me interesa.

-¿Qué rayos pasa Karito?! ¿Qué dedujiste? ¿Cómo mierda Orochimaru marcó esos kunais con nuestro chakra?!- chilló Naruto mirando a su amiga.

-Con nuestra sangre.- dijo la chica. Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par al igual que Hinata y Gaara.

La peliazul en ningún minuto sintió que le extrajeran sangre en todo el viaje.

-Pero como…- intentó decir Hinata, pero la castaña la interrumpió.

-La única forma de que las obtuvieras, puesto que desde que nos secuestraste no nos tocaste ni un pelo es que las consiguieras desde antes, o mejor dicho… desde el rapto de Gaara.- dedujo la castaña mirando al hombre. Naruto, Gaara y Hinata no lo podían creer.

-¿Qué?!- exclamó Naruto.- Osea que este infeliz…

-Sí.- afirmó la muchacha.- En nuestras batallas contra Akatsuki, yo diría que había sangre nuestra de sobra para recolectar.

-Infeliz.- exclamó Gaara mirando también al horrible hombre.

-Eso quiere decir, que nos intercambiamos con aquellos kunais.- analizó Hinata.

-Sí…- respondió Orochimaru.- Y lo mejor de todo es que se los mandé a sus amigos con sorpresa…

Hinata, Naruto, Gaara y Karito quedaron literalmente petrificados. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso…?

-Hora de que comience la diversión…

000

Sasuke y Kakashi no tuvieron ni tiempo de conmocionarse por la desaparición de Naruto ya que notaron el papel bomba y Sasuke se alejó de éste como pudo al igual que Kakashi. La explosión fue tan fuerte que pasó a llevar un buen par de árboles.

Kakashi salió rodando y Obito apareció encima de él.

-Es tu fin!- Obito iba a rematarlo, pero Sasuke lo golpeó en un costado con su chidori mandándolo a volar.

-Arigato, Sasuke.- agradeció el peliplateado mientras el pelinegro lo ayudaba a levantarse. Sasuke miró a sus alrededores y pudo notar tres nubes de humo de otras direcciones.

-Hay tres nubes de humo Kakashi.- analizó Sasuke.- y con la explosión nuestra serían…

-Cuatro.- finalizó la oración el peliplateado mientras veía como Obito lanzaba un árbol hacia ellos y éstos lo esquivaban.- Utilizó el Hiraishin kunai, ¿verdad, Obito?

-Orochimaru ya se salió con la suya, tiene a los cuatro mocosos, ya no hay nada más que hacer.- dijo Obito mirando al par.

-Mierda!- refunfuñó el Uchiha menor.

-Sasuke!- lo llamó Kakashi.- Ve a ver como están Kankuro y los demás y vayan por Naruto y los muchachos. Yo me encargaré de Obito.

-Hmp, de acuerdo!- Sasuke se alejó del campo de batalla y solo quedaron Obito y Kakashi.

-Tienes cara de que me quieres preguntar como mierda sigo vivo.- expresó Obito mirando a Kakashi.

-Creeme que después de 18 años volver a verte vivo cuando te vi morir con mis propios ojos es para que tenga muchas dudas no crees?- dijo Kakashi sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Bien, te contaré lo que pasó, cuando caí al río no morí. El río me llevó cuesta abajo y finalmente un anciano me encontró. Curó mis heridas, afortunadamente era doctor, pero el tema fue que no recordaba nada, al parecer me golpee la cabeza al caer, y el anciano me dijo que producto del golpe tuve una anmesia temporal, no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre. Pasaron los meses y poco a poco fui recuperando recuerdos, en especial a ella, a Rin, fue a la primera que recordé después de un año y cuando la recordé a ella y a Konoha quise ponerme en marcha para encontrarla. Desafortunadamente el destino tenía otros planes para mí. El hombre que me ayudó fue atacado cuando me fui, se me habían quedado unas cosas en su casa y al volver vi como unos sujetos lo mataban y se llevaban sus pertenencias. Me conmocioné tanto que mi sharingan se activó y recordé todo… Rastree a los sujetos y los asesiné a sangre fría. Luego me puse un propósito. Encontrarte y matarte por lo de Rin.

Kakashi lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de volver a Konoha y asesinarte, pero... pensé en nuestra pelea, en como terminé así… y me di cuenta que matarte sería lo mismo que perdonarte.- Continuó Obito.- Así que simplemente desistí de esa idea y fue cuando me encontré con Orochimaru y me contó su plan para vengarse de Minato, yo sabía que tú jamás te apartarías de su lado, así que simplemente me puse otro objetivo… hacerte sufrir, por lo que me acepté ayudarlo y me uní a Akatsuki. Minato es todo lo que tienes, si el muere tú te quedas sin nada, solo, solo y miserable… Es lo que te mereces por haberla dejado morir!

Kakashi cayó de rodillas al recordar ese horrible momento. Hacía exactamente 19 años habían ido de gira de estudios a Kirigakure, él y todos sus compañeros, incluidos Rin y Obito, quienes eran sus mejores amigos. Lamentablemente aquel viaje terminó en tragedia. Al ser alumnos del prestigioso Instituto Senju, la mayoría eran niños de buenas familias en Konoha, por lo que el bus dónde iban fue secuestrado por bandidos que solo querían cobrar recompensa por aquellos niños, para desgracia de éstos, un grupo de muchachos sabía defenderse puesto que habían sido entrenados por Minato en el arte del Ninjutsu, entre ellos estaban Kakashi, Obito y Rin. Se libró una batalla dentro del bus y terminaron volcándose. Kakashi junto a Asuma y Obito lograron reducir a los delincuentes mientras que Rin, Kurenai y Anko rescataban a sus compañeros. Desafortunadamente, Kakashi se descuido y uno de los bandidos estaba escondido entre los asientos del bus, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, y lo hizo, apuntó a Kakashi, pero Obito se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre iba a hacerle a su amigo, por lo que, para salvarlo, empujó a Kakashi para apartarlo de la trayectoria de la bala, pero del impulso terminaron rodando por una colina hacia un barranco. Rin de inmediato corrió a salvarlos, mientras Asuma se encargaba del otro sujeto. Mientras tanto, Kakashi y Obito rodaban por la colina, sin poder detenerse. Afortunadamente para Kakashi, un árbol se interpuso en su camino, y a pesar de que se dio un costalazo, el árbol le impidió caer por el barranco, pero Obito no tuvo tanta suerte. Él quedó agarrado con todas sus fuerzas de aquel barranco, sus dedos le ardían de dolor, pero si se soltaba moriría de seguro, cuando ya no pudo más, se resignó a lo inevitable, pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer alguien lo agarró. Era Rin, quién había logrado alcanzarlo.

 _-Rin! ¿Qué haces?! Sueltame, te lastimas!- lo decía por toda la fuerza que estaba aplicando para poder sostenerlo. Desafortunadamente, el pedazo de barranco en el que estaba apoyada ella cedió y estuvieron a punto de caer, pero Kakashi logró agarrar la mano de Rin._

 _-Kakashi-kun! Agarra a Obito!- Rin acumuló todo su chakra para impulsar a Obito hacia Kakashi, éste con su otra mano, agarro la de Obito y finalmente tenía agarrado a los dos._

 _-Intenta treparme Obito!- le dijo Kakashi al Uchiha. Éste obedeció, pero en el momento en que lo intentó vió con horror como el pedazo de barranco comenzaba a trizarse debajo de Kakashi. Éste también lo notó al igual que Rin._

 _-No puedes con ambos.- dijo la castaña seria.- Tienes que soltar a uno Kakashi-kun!_

 _-¿Qué?! No digas tonterías Rin! Kakashi súbenos!- le rogó el moreno._

 _-No… puedo…- Kakashi intentó retroceder, pero el barranco comenzó a trizarse más._

 _-Kakashi-kun, suéltame, salva a Obito!- le dijo la muchacha._

 _Kakashi y Obito la miraron como si estuviese loca._

 _-¿Qué estas diciendo Rin?! Ya te dije que no digas tonterías, nos vamos a salvar los tres!- chilló el Uchiha._

 _-Abre los ojos Obito! Vamos a morir los tres si Kakashi no me suelta!- lo regañó la castaña._

 _-Entonces…- Obito miró a Kakashi.- Salvala! Yo me meti en esto! Sueltame y salva a Rin, Kakashi!_

 _-No… no puedo hacer eso…- Kakashi nuevamente intentó retroceder, pero ya comenzaron a caer pedazos del peñasco, si seguían así cedería en cualquier minuto y caerían lo tres._

 _-Kakashi.- Rin lo llamó.- Sabes muy bien lo que debes hacer… no tomes una decisión inútil._

 _Kakashi miró a Rin totalmente anonadado y Obito desconcertado._

 _-¿De qué está hablando Kakashi?-Obito miró al aludido quién estaba en shock._

 _-Salva a Obito!- En ese instante Rin cerró los ojos y Kakashi soltó su mano._

 _-NOOOO! RIN!- Obito miró con horror como la muchacha caía hacia el abismo y sintió como Kakashi lo agarraba y lo tiraba sobre su hombro para comenzar a alejarse. Vio como el pedazo de peñasco caía detrás de Rin y de la conmoción perdía la consciencia._

Desde ese fatídico día, Obito no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Kakashi y cada vez que el peliplateado intentaba acercársele, él le rehuía. Pasó exactamente un año, y en el mismo día del aniversario de la muerte de Rin, Kakashi recibió una carta de Obito, en dónde le decía que quería reunirse con él en la Piedra de los Heroes. Kakashi acudió al lugar, pero no encontró al Uchiha, cuando se disponía a irse fue atacado por sorpresa por un ninja enmascarado, quién lo acorraló en el bosque cercano al lugar, cuando Kakashi logró quitarle la máscara quedó completamente anonadado al ver que era su amigo Obito quién volvió a atacarlo. Se desató una pelea a muerte y finalmente Obito quedó colgando de un barranco que daba hacia el río. Kakashi intentó salvarlo, pero el muchacho hirió la mano del peliplateado y cayó por éste. Kakashi junto a Minato y la policía lo buscaron por días, pero ni rastro del muchacho, finalmente lo dieron por muerto.

Kakashi cayó en una profunda depresión por no haber podido cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Rin cuando murió, proteger a Obito siempre. Ahora no solo había perdido a su mejor amiga, sino que también… a su mejor y único amigo de verdad. Finalmente, Minato se encargó de animarlo a salir adelante, por sus amigos que siempre estarían con él.

-No sabes todo lo que sufrí tanto al perderte a ti como a ella.- expresó Kakashi volviendo a sentirse como en ese tiempo, completamente miserable.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Kakashi, ella ya no está y no tiene caso llorar por algo que pasó hace 19 años.- dijo Obito mirando al peliblanco.

-¿Así será entonces? Retomar lo que quedó pendiente y al final uno de los dos morirá hoy?

-Tu amigo Obito murió hace 19 años, en el momento en que Rin dejó de existir, yo soy Tobi, y sólo me interesa demostrar mis habilidades.- Obito se puso frente al peliblanco.- Vamos!

Obito y Kakashi se abalanzaron uno contra el otro y comenzaron a luchar tal cual lo hacían cuando eran niños. Se lanzaban ataques certeros, pero el otro los bloqueaba con sublime habilidad, el que pestañeaba perdía literalmente, ambos hombres concentrados en atacar al otro y defenserse de los ataques de su contrincante. Cuando pequeños Kakashi siempre fue un poco más hábil que él, pero en ese instante la situación era completamente diferente, ambos hombres, fruto de los años de experiencia y de conocerse a la perfección, casi que podían predecir lo que haría el otro. Kakashi no pudo evitar distraerse al recordar aquellos momentos. Grave error! Obito aprovechó su microsegundo de distracción para propinarle una patada que quebró el perfecto balance de golpes y patadas que habían tenido. Kakashi rodó por el suelo y al detenerse tuvo que esquivar de inmediato la patada que Obito le iba a dar, el pie de Obito destrozó el suelo y Kakashi aprovechó de sacar un kunai para atacar a Obito, quién simplemente comenzó a esquivar sus ataques. Obito sacó una cadena para bloquear el kunai de Kakashi y el peliblanco aprovechó la inercia que provocó el choque de ambas armas para dar un salto, lanzar una patada, ser bloqueado por Obito y finalmente lanzarle un kunai que rozó la mejilla de su oponente. Obito se agarró la cara dándole la espalda a Kakashi quien vió como gotitas de sangre caían al suelo, en su distracción Obito se giró y le propinó un puñetazo que mandó al peliblanco lejos de su posición. Kakashi giró su cuerpo para estabilizarse y cayó de rodillas.

Obito sacó una ninjato y se lanzó hacia Kakashi, quién sacó otro kunai y con ambos instrumentos repelió el ataque del Uchiha. Nuevamente comenzó el baile de patadas y ataques certeros, sólo se oían el sonido de sus armas al hacer contacto, casi que cortaban el aire, el ambiente era tenso mirándolo desde la perspectiva de un espectador ya que literalmente, no podrías saber quién de los dos saldría victorioso de esa contienda. Obito atacaba ferozmente mientras que Kakashi defendía como un Dios. El Uchiha, en un microsegundo, agarró la mano de Kakashi y el peliplateado soltó uno de sus kunais, aunque eso no fue motivo para no intentar golpearlo, Obito bloqueó su ataque y ahora la batalla se había convertido en un forcejeo.

-Bien, has mejorado en tus habilidades.- dijo Obito mirando a Kakashi.- No sé si lo haces porque de verdad te importa ese mocoso o porque quieres demostrar que eres mejor que yo!

-Nunca me ha interesado ser mejor que nadie.- expresó Kakashi.- Si estoy peleando contigo ahora es nada más que para proteger a Naruto y sus amigos.

-Hmp, tal parece que le has agarrado cariño a ese mocoso, ¿por qué? ¿Por ser el hijo de Minato-sensei?

-No, no es por eso.- Kakashi y Obito se hicieron hacia atrás y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Entonces? No creo que sea porque quieres ser el empleado del mes.

-Me recuerda a ti. Naruto… es atolondrado, impulsivo y cabeza hueca igual a como eras tú.- dijo Kakashi mientras a Obito le salía una venita.- Pero… también es leal a sus compañeros, la misma lealtad que tu me enseñaste, la de siempre ayudar a tus compañeros y protegerlos con tu vida de ser necesario. Así es Naruto y eso es lo que más admiro de él al igual que tú.

-Que conmovedor Kakashi.- decía Obito mientras hacía un sello de manos.- Casi me haces llorar.

-Obito, recapacita por favor! Sé que aún debe de haber algo de bondad en ti, no voy a creer que fuiste consumido totalmente por el odio.

-Que ingenuo Kakashi! Estilo de fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego!- Obito lanzó una enorme bola de fuego desde su boca directo hacia Kakashi.

-Estilo de tierra, Muro de Tierra!- Kakashi alzó una enorme pared de tierra que bloqueó el ataque del Uchiha. El poder de la bola de fuego era tan inmenso que destrozó por lo menos ¾ de la pared. Afortunadamente para Kakashi, la pared resistió lo suficiente para protegerlo. Obito aprovechó la oportunidad de agarrar el kunai caído de Kakashi y avanzar por la nube de humo provocada por el choque entre la bola de fuego y la pared para atacar a Kakashi. El peliplateado se giró hacia la posición de Obito, ya que pudo ver su kunai que iba a atravesarlo. Se puso en defensa, pero se sorprendió al solo ver su kunai saliendo de la nube de humo con un pedazo de tela que le servía para mantenerse en el aire como un paracaídas. Kakashi al caer en la trampa, no alcanzó a girarse hacia su izquierda que era dónde el verdadero Obito había aparecido. El Uchiha le propinó un golpe que lo hizo rebotar contra su propia pared de tierra dejándolo atontado, Obito de inmediato se propuso atravesarlo con su ninjato cuando de repente, de la tierra, apareció otro Kakashi que se interpuso entre Obito y el Kakashi anterior.

-El odio es mi fuerza y mi maldición!- Obito sacó un kunai de su manga mientras miraba fijo al nuevo Kakashi.

 _"Los atravesaré a ambos! "_ pensó Obito mientras atravesaba al Kakashi que tenía enfrente, pero lamentablemente, terminó electrocutándose, ya que era un clon de trueno. No tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar ya que el Kakashi real le propinó una patada desde abajo y luego le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a rodar por el suelo. Obito se estabilizó y nuevamente se abalanzó hacia el peliplateado , quién ya venía hacia él con kunai en alto.

 _"Obito, tu antigua voluntad todavía vive junto a mí! Es por eso que defenderé a mis camaradas! Defenderé a Naruto!"_ pensó Kakashi mientras infundía su kunai con su chidori.

- _¿Cómo mierda permitiste que Naruto fuera tras esos tipos Kakashi?!- le gritaba Minato desde el teléfono._

 _-Nada detendrá a Naruto, Minato y tú lo sabes.- dijo Kakashi con tono neutro.- No descansará hasta traer a Gaara de vuelta._

 _-Una persona que no es capaz de proteger a sus compañeros no merece ser nada!- le dijo Naruto a Kakashi en el hospital.- Sé que mi viejo se preocupa, pero no me arrepiento de nada. De haber ido tras Gaara, de haber ayudado a Shikamaru a rescatar a Karito, y por supuesto el haber salvado a Hinata. Y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario Kakashi-sensei._

 _-Voy a ser más fuerte.- expresó Naruto mirando a Kakashi. Karito sólo los observaba.- No permitiré que maten a mis compañeros, jamás!_

" _Naruto… tú a diferencia de Obito jamás olvidarás quién eres. Eres más fuerte que yo. Eres único en muchos sentidos. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer para salvarte a ti y a tus amigos!"_

Ambos hombres lanzaron su ataque final.

 _"Lo que debo hacer"_

Sasuke corría por el bosque hacia la posición de Kankuro

 _"Para protegerlos"_

Naruto y sus compañeros se mantenían frente a frente a Orochimaru.

 _"A ti y a tus compañeros"_

Lee se levantaba luego de aquella horrible explosión.

 _"y al antiguo Obito…"_

Un muchacho de cabello negro en punta y tendiéndole la mano.

 _"Debo matar…_

Kakashi atravesó el pecho del Uchiha, mientras una ráfaga de electricidad inundaba el lugar.

"… _A este Obito!"_

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, Kakashi con su puño atravesando el pecho del Uchiha. Obito reaccionó y escupió sangre.

-Cough… cough…

Kakashi deshizo su jutsu y dejó caer el kunai mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro. Sacó su puño del cuerpo del Uchiha, quién cayó de inmediato al suelo. Kakashi se puso de rodillas, estaba apenas, había utilizado todo su chakra en ese ataque. Obito se reincorporó y también se puso de rodillas.

-Se acabó, Obito.- le dijo Kakashi mientras veía como la sangre brotaba del cuerpo del Uchiha sin detenerse.

-Coug… puedes… haber ganado esta batalla…- dijo apenas audible el pelinegro.- pero no ganarás la guerra, y lo sabes… cough… cough…

-Sólo dime… ¿dónde estás… Obito?- dijo Kakashi mirándolo. Obito lo miró sin comprender.- ¿Dónde estás realmente?

-Kakashi… que… cough… cough…- Obito iba a caer al suelo, pero Kakashi en un rápido movimiento lo sostuvo.

-Dime… ¿dónde está el real?

-De que hablas? Yo soy el real…

-No, no lo eres. Eres un clon de sangre.

-¿Qué…?- Obito lo miró aterrado.

-Por favor… dime dónde está Obito?- le rogó Kakashi.- Si de verdad compartes todo su dolor, dime dónde está.

-No sé de que me hablas… Kakashi…

-Un clon de sangre es tal cual lo dice la palabra, es un jutsu en el que creas un clon de tu propia sangre y a diferencia de los demás tipos de clones, éste es un clon perfecto, comparte absolutamente todo del creador, apariencia, sentimientos,recuerdos, de hecho… es tan perfecto que ni siquiera el mismo clon sabe que lo es.

-ME ESTAS JODIENDO KAKASHI! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES.

-La ventaja de estos clones es que… son inmortales… él único que puede destruirlos es su creador, sino como explicas que puedes hablar perfectamente después de que te atravesé el pecho Obito.- le dijo Kakashi serio, mientras Obito veía el hueco en su pecho que seguía sangrando.- La razón por la que es un jutsu prohibido es porque técnica y moralmente el clon tiene vida, pero es una vida que no le pertenece.

-Urghhh!- Obito volvió a escupir sangre y comenzó a ver borroso.- Que… me ocurre…

-Es tu invocador. Está deshaciendo la conección contigo.- Kakashi lo tomó de los hombros.- Obito, necesito encontrarme con el real, necesito decirle algo importante, es sobre Rin! Por favor si realmente la amas dime dónde está Obito!

Obito agarró a Kakashi de sus ropas y lo acercó a él para susurrarle algo al oído, luego cayó muerto y Kakashi vió como el clon se deshacía y en su lugar quedaba una enorme mancha de sangre.

 _"Es hora de que nos veamos las caras Obito Uchiha"_ expresó mentalmente Kakashi mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el bosque.

000

-Vamos chicos andando.- les dijo Minato a los muchachos para que se acercasen a su posición mientras que Orochimaru no le apartaba el arma de la sien en ningún momento. Los chicos se acercaron y Naruto no pudo evitar emitir un comentario.

-No tienes que hacer esto papá, no dejes que-

-Por favor Naruto, obedece!- le dijo su padre. Naruto solo gruñó por lo bajo sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar a su padre. Hinata le tomó la mano.

-Vamos Naruto.- le dijo la muchacha mientras ambos chicos se ponían al lado de Gaara y Karito frente a las grandes puertas. Los muchachos pudieron ver 4 dispositivos adheridos a éstas en dónde de cada una aparecían sus respectivos apellidos.

 _Sabaku no… Sarutobi… Hyuga… Uzumaki…_

-Deben colocarse frente a la estación con su apellido y mirarlo de frente, de esta forma leerá sus retinas.- explicó Minato.- Eso si, deben hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Ponganse frente al dispositivo con los ojos cerrados y ábranlos cuando yo se los indique.

Los muchachos obedecieron y una vez que se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares Minato dio la orden.

-Muy bien… ábranlos!- dijo Minato mientras los chicos obedecían y el dispositivo leía cuatro retinas a la vez. Se oyó un sonido como de metal, como si una gran cerradura se abriera.

-Camina Minato!- Orochimaru lo hizo avanzar y no se sorprendió al ver un puente y otra puerta al final de éste.- Así que te gusta jugar a los castillitos medievales eh? Minato?

Orochimaru comenzó a empujarlo para que pasara, luego miró a los muchachos.

-Ustedes sigannos a menos que quieran que lo tire por el puente.- amenazó el pelinegro mientras lo atravesaba. Una vez que llegaron al otro extremo Minato alzó la mano para ponerla en un dispositivo en otra gran puerta de metal.- Si que te aseguraste hijo de puta, si te hubiese matado habría tenido que ir a desenterrar tu cadáver para obtener tu mano.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron, de ésta comenzó a salir una luz amarilla y Orochimaru comenzó a emocionarse.

-Al fin…- dijo con voz emocionada y a la vez tétrica. La luz prácticamente los encandiló y Minato aprovechó de cruzar miradas con Karito, quién lo miró curiosa mientras el hombre señalaba con la mirada las puertas por dónde entraron, la castaña comprendió al instante y asintió. En ese momento, Minato pisó algo en el puente y el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-Pero que…- Todo pasó tan rápido que Naruto lo único que pudo digerir y ver fue, como Karito lo agarraba del brazo y lo comenzaba a tironear hasta el otro extremo del puente, de vuelta hacia dónde estaban antes.- Papá!

Naruto miró a su padre en el instante en que un papel bomba lanzado por éste destrozaba el puente.

-No puede ser!- Orochimaru se dio cuenta del engaño al ver que la luz no era de su dinero sino de… lava! Se giró de inmediato, pero solo para ser tacleado por Minato quién los adentró a ambos a aquella cueva mientras la entrada era completamente bloqueada por enormes rocas. Ambos se pusieron de pie frente al otro.- Así que sacrificándote Minato? Mala elección.

-Estamos jodidos Orochimaru! No hay salida!- expresó Minato mirándolo fijamente.

-Error, tú no saldrás de aquí, yo lo haré eventualmente, pero para asegurarme de que no harás ningún otro truco, te mataré aquí y ahora!- Orochimaru comenzó a dispararle al rubio, quién se abalanzó hacia él esquivando las balas. En ese instante Orochimaru le lanzó un kunai explosivo con su otra mano y Minato se detuvo para esquivarlo haciéndose hacia atrás.

Orochimaru sacó su espada y se abalanzó hacia Minato, quién se defendió con un kunai para repeler los ataques del pelinegro. Minato logró asestarle una patada hacia arriba para mandarlo a volar y le lanzó un par de shurikens que se incrustaron en los brazos del peligroso hombre. Orochimaru a sangre fría se sacó los shurikens del brazo, devolviéndoselos a Minato, quien los esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo. El pelinegro de inmediato se abalanzó hacia él y Minato iba a defenderse, pero el hombre desapareció al instante para aparecer detrás de él y dispararle. El rubio bloqueó la bala con su kunai mientras se giraba para quedar mirándolo de frente. Minato se lanzó hacia él con kunai en mano, pero Orochimaru se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, pero el ojiazul, quién había mantenido su mano derecha oculta, la sacó de su chaqueta para atacar a Orochimaru con su rasengan. Orochimaru puso sus brazos en modo de defensa concentrando todo su chakra en ellos y recibiendo el ataque del rubio. Salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó con una pared, la cual agrietó.

-Urgh.- a pesar de haber repelido el ataque, de todas formas lo lastimó un poco.

-Es tu fin Orochimaru…- Minato sacó un pequeño kunai con un papel bomba y miró fijo al hombre.- De esta no salimos…

000

-Papá!- chillaba Naruto mientras golpeaba las rocas. Hinata tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Gaara miraba apenado a su amigo y Karito respiró hondo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Naruto… es suficiente. No hay manera de volver allá.- razonó la Sarutobi, Naruto miró a la muchacha molesto.

-Por qué mierda me sacaste de allí?! Pude haber hecho algo!

-Era salir o morir Naruto!

-MI PADRE AHORA ESTA QUIEN SABE DONDE CON ESE INFELIZ Y SOLO!- Naruto nuevamente miró la gran pared de roca y comenzó a reunir chakra para formar su rasengan.

-No hagas que el sacrificio de Minato-san sea en vano! No seas estúpido Naruto!- Karito se puso entre él y la roca.

-Apartate o te vuelo con roca y todo Karito.- dijo Naruto seriamente. Hinata y Gaara abrieron los ojos de par en par.

Karito le agarró la muñeca para deshacerle la esfera que estaba formando.

-Minato-san le tenía esa trampa a Orochimaru desde el principio.- explicó Karito.- él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Naruto.

-Lo voy a ir a salvar.

-No! Lo que vamos a hacer es buscar esa puta bóveda y terminar con esto de una vez por todas! - Karito y Naruto echaban chispas por los ojos mirándose desafiantemente. El muchacho se soltó de su agarre y se alejó de ella.

-¿y dónde chucha esta la bóveda Karito?!- explotó el rubio.- Mi viejo es el único que sabe!

-Habrá que buscarla Naruto.- intervino Gaara.

-Ni siquiera sabemos donde buscar Gaara! Este lugar es enorme, puede estar abajo, puede estar arriba. Más encima no sabemos como están Sasuke y los demás! Maldición!- Naruto golpeó la pared frustrado y, para el asombro de todos, ésta comenzó a abrirse delatando una nueva consola de comando con cuatro puertas.- Pero que…?

Los demás se acercaron a la posición del rubio y vieron que, al igual que la anterior, las cuatro puertas tenían sus apellidos.

-Creo que no va a ser necesario buscar…- ironizó la Sarutobi mientras se ponía en la consola con su nombre.- Vamos chicos. Acabemos con esto.

Hinata y Gaara se posicionaron en sus respectivas puertas y miraron a Naruto, quien miraba en dónde estaba su padre.

-Naruto.- lo llamó Hinata, pero el rubio no se movía de su lugar, quería llorar, tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, el saber que jamás volvería a ver a su padre lo destrozaba por dentro y lo tenía completamente sin esperanzas.

-De que sirve que hagamos todo esto…- expresó el rubio mientras todos lo miraban.- El maldito ya se salió con la suya, ya destrozó nuestras vidas arrebatándonos a nuestros padres…para que… para que seguir peleando.

En eso sintió a alguien ponerse frente a él. Naruto alzó la cabeza para recibir una pequeña bofetada de Hinata. Naruto la miró con los ojos como platos mientras ella lo miraba firme sin dejar de tocar su mejilla.

-Una vez me sentí igual que tú Naruto.- le dijo Hinata mirándolo decidida.- Para que luchar, si jamás podría cambiar mi destino. Me había resignado por completo… hasta que te conocí. Tu cambiaste mi vida Naruto, tú eres diferente, eres la luz que ilumina nuestras vidas. De no ser por ti ninguno de nosotros tres estaría aquí. Nos salvaste Naruto, y eso es simplemente porque tú jamás abandonarías a tus seres queridos. Minato-san dio su vida por ti, por tu futuro. Todos los que te conocemos sabemos como eres, muchos dirán que eres torpe y atolondrado, pero tú eres el único que nos une a todos Naruto, que nos llena de valor para luchar, para no rendirnos jamás. Si te rindes ahora… el sacrificio de Minato-san para salvar a su hijo no habrá servido de nada. Y ahí es cuando todo estará perdido.

Naruto solo miraba a Hinata asombrado por sus palabras.

-Asi que… quédate conmigo Naruto, ya que… al igual que tú…yo nunca retrocederé a mi palabra.

Naruto recordó aquella vez en que había despertado del hospital cuando habían rescatado a Karito de Hidan y Kakuzu. Su padre estaba junto a su cama y el rubio menor ya veía que lo regañaba con un sermón, pero su padre finalmente le pidió disculpas por haberle mentido y finalmente le dijo:

 _"Estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto, perdona que no haya confiado en ti. Eres fuerte, sé que lo eres. No necesito preocuparme tanto al parecer." Le dijo su padre esbozando una sonrisa._

 _"Nunca abandonaré a mis amigos papá" le dijo el rubio serio._

 _"Lo sé y estoy orgulloso de eso"._

Naruto alzó su mano y la puso encima de la de Hinata. Ella solo miró el gesto y luego enfocó su vista hacia Naruto.

 _"Es cierto, no es solo mi vida. Es la de todos. Todas nuestras vidas están vinculadas en el minuto en que nos volvemos compañeros de batalla"_ pensó Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de su chica.

-Gracias Hinata.- agradeció el rubio- Gracias por hacer reaccionar a este tonto y atolondrado.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras Karito solo negaba con la cabeza al igual que Gaara. Naruto miró a sus compañeros.

-Bien chicos! Hora de acabar con esto dattebayo!

 **Naruto back to action! Como no, si cuando hay una batalla épica no puede faltar nuestro canapé Naruto :)**

 **Lo seee! Capitulo eterno! Me demore días en escribirlo y simplemente no hallaba donde cortarlo! Wuajajaj a, pero pude hihi. Después el proceso de edición y corrección para q todo cuerde, ufff ahora entiendo a los escritores, si yo me mato con un capitulo como será un libro entero.**

 **Shirae: están todos con las pilas bien puestas así q no te preocupes, todos en modo patea traseros hhahahaha.**

 **Kari! No llores por favor! Ten fe como Shirae que nuestro vago sexy se va a salvar de esta! O no? (risa malvada) XD. Ay que bueno q te gusten mis peleas, si vieras como las escribo, las borro, las vuelvo a escribir y después a editar, wuahhhh, pero bueno me encanta hacerlo y que les guste me hace feliz :3, cariños lokilla Y ya leí todas tus actualizaciones hahaha.**

 **Y A todos los demás q me leen, ojalá les gusta se el capi de hoy, larguito, pero bonito hahaha, ok no wuajajaj a, nah es para todos ustedes con cariño y esperando q estén disfrutando mi fic tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo cada palabrita :3**

 **Besitos y abrazos y a esperar el siguiente**

 **Byebye**


	151. Capítulo 151: Arderás en el infierno

**Bufff, por fin, costo pero por fin! Llegamos al clímax de esta ardiente batalla, así que sin más preámbulos veamos en que concluye, no está demás decir, enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 151: Arderás en el infierno.**

Sasuke había logrado reunirse con Kankuro y los demás, analizaban que hacer ya que al parecer los Tobis habían dejado de salir.

-Lo más probable es que Kakashi haya derrotado a Obito.- analizó Sasuke.

-Así que ese infeliz de la máscara resultó ser Obito Uchiha.- expresó Kankuro.- Eso sí que es una sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Lee.- Si lo que dice Sasuke es cierto, Orochimaru ahora tiene en su poder a Karito y a los demás.

-Tendremos que ir a la bóveda a buscarlos no hay más opción.- dijo Kankuro finalmente.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- preguntó Neji.

-De que se donde está sí lo se, el problema es que no tengo idea como llegar a la bóveda una vez dentro de la montaña.

-Tendremos que separarnos y buscar.- expresó Sasuke.- Aunque tengo entendido que hay trampas no?

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- dijo Kankuro preocupado.

-Tenemos los comunicadores.- dijo Neji.- Si algo nos pasa durante la búsqueda contactemos al compañero más cercano, pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Kankuro asintió y rápidamente los guió hacia la bóveda. Sasuke sinceramente estaba preocupado por Kakashi.

 _"Kakashi, espero que logres salir de esto…"_

000

Minato lanzó un kunai y lo multiplicó para dirigirlos directo hacia el hombre. Lo peor de todo es que eran explosivos. En el intertanto que los kunais viajaban hacia la posición de Orochimaru, Minato vio con horror como el hombre hacía aquella posición de manos tan familiar para él.

-Hiraishin no jutsu!.- exclamó el hombre mientras desaparecía en el instante en que los kunais se incrustaban en la pared y la hacían explotar. Una grieta enorme se dirigió hacia Minato, quién tuvo que esquivarla mientras gritaba un estruendoso. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_. El maldito había escapado teletransportándose y lo más probable es que se teletransportara hacia la posición de los muchachos.

-Maldición!- Minato comenzó a golpear el suelo en señal de frustración, pero tuvo que dejar esto de lado ya que la cueva seguía derrumbándose. El rubio trataba de huir, pero no veía por donde rayos salir. Logró divisar una pequeña cueva al otro extremo. Ni idea hacia dónde iría, pero no tenía más opciones. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, pero lamentablemente una grieta lo hizo tropezar y un peñasco de roca cayó sobre su pierna.- AHHHHHH! MIERDA!

Minato intentó sacárselo, pero no podía, las fuerzas ya no le daban. Comenzó a ver borroso y finalmente lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue un color anaranjado en el techo de la cueva.

000

El Obito real fumaba un cigarro mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre de sus heridas. Estaba junto al río aseándose un poco cuando sintió aquella presencia.

-Vaya… lograste convencerlo de que te dijera mi paradero.- expresó Obito sin emoción alguna.- Había cortado la conexión con él en el momento en que le atravesaste el pecho. Jamás creí que en el minuto de latencia te alcanzaría a decir algo. Tal parece que el clon de sangre no es tan efectivo como creía.

-Supongo que así es cuando mueres, ves toda tu vida pasar y si tienes algo pendiente quieres hacer lo correcto.- Kakashi se sentó al lado del hombre. Obito lanzó su cigarro al río.

-Aunque… me da curiosidad saber cómo lo convenciste, ya que… es igual que si me hubieses convencido a mi.- Obito miró a Kakashi de reojo. Éste suspiró y sacó algo de su chaleco táctico, una carta.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es de Rin.

-¿Qué?!- Obito miró a Kakashi sin entender nada.

-Solo leela.- Kakashi le sostenía el sobre. Obito lo tomó y leyó su contenido.

 _"Obito,_

 _Si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya no estoy en este mundo, de seguro debes de odiarme por no habértelo dicho, pero no quería que sufrieras. Sé lo importante que soy para ti, así como tú eres muy importante para mí, es por eso que no quise decirte nada y solo quería verte como todos los días, feliz y haciendo tonterías, peleándote con Kakashi-kun o llegando tarde siempre a todo. Sinceramente no quería perder el verte así, si te contaba de seguro te hubieses puesto triste o incluso te habrías empezado a preocupar por mi y talvez ni siquiera me habrías dejado cuidarte sino que al revés tú habrías querido cuidarme y no quería eso. En fin, solo quería decirte que tú y Kakashi-kun son las personas más importantes de mi vida Obito. Me hubiese encantado estar siempre con ustedes, pero el destino quiso llevarme antes, de todas formas yo siempre cuidaré de ustedes, al menos tengo la certeza de que tú y Kakashi-kun siempre se tendrán el uno al otro y podrán superar juntos esta etapa. No te enfades con él, yo lo obligué a que no te dijera nada, hice que me lo jurara por nuestra amistad, tu sabes como soy de manipuladora ;). Cuida de él, sabemos que es fuerte, pero también es sensible y creaslo o no, él te considera como su hermano, eres muy importante para él Obito, así que no lo dejes solo. Esten siempre juntos, crezcan juntos, peleen juntos, conviértanse en grandes adultos y formen sus respectivas familias, ya que yo siempre estaré ahí con ustedes, viéndolos y apoyándolos. Oh! Y… me olvidaba… se lo que sientes por mí Obito, se que crees que jamás me di cuenta pero… eras demasiado obvio ^^. Sé que… es tarde para decirlo, pero… yo siento lo mismo, se que crees que me gusta Kakashi-kun, pero eso se me pasó hace mucho, creo que con tanto esfuerzo que hiciste lograste conquistarme ;). De todas formas, perdoname por no corresponderte, pero eso te hubiese hecho sufrir más, es por eso que quise mantener solo amistad contigo hasta que me fuese de este mundo. Pero bueno… basta de lamentaciones, solo quiero que seas feliz Obito, sigue esforzándote y lograrás todas tus metas, recuerda que siempre tendrás a Kakashi-kun para apoyarte en los peores momentos, no lo olvides. Sigue adelante!_

 _Te ama_

 _Rin._

Obito releyó y releyó la carta sin poder creerlo las lágrimas bañaron por completo sus ojos.

-Ella…- comenzó a decir Kakashi.- Tenía leucemia.

-¿Qué?- Obito miró a Kakashi.- pero en que minuto…?

-Recuerdas cuando se desmayó en la escuela?- Kakashi miró al pelinegro, quien asintió.- Ese día la llevamos a la enfermería y decidieron mandarla a casa. Yo fui a verla después de clases mientras tú te quedabas limpiando el salón.

-Sí, me había tocado limpiarlo, maldito día!- se quejó el Uchiha al recordarlo.

-En fin, cuando llegué a casa de Rin me dijeron que había ido con su familia al hospital, cuando me disponía a ir venían de vuelta, ella no tenía muy buena cara al igual que sus padres. Sinceramente me preocupé y Rin me llevó a su habitación para contarme que le habían diagnósticado leucemia. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado avanzada, y no había vuelta, le habían diagnosticado unos 6 meses de vida a lo sumo.

-Fue cuando…

-Sí, cuando comenzamos a viajar juntos los fines de semana, a salir más, a disfrutar de todo lo posible.- explicó Kakashi.

-También fue cuando comenzó a faltar más seguido a clases.- analizó Obito.- ¿Cómo… como es que nunca me di cuenta?!

Obito golpeó el suelo frustrado.

-Porque ella se esmeró en no demostrártelo, cada vez que tenía una crisis ponía alguna excusa como que le había llegado su período o que le dolía el estómago, siempre salía con algo para que tú ni nadie de nuestros compañeros se dieran cuenta.- explicó Kakashi.- Nadie lo sabía solo yo, y me hizo jurarle no decirle nada a nadie, en especial a ti.

-Debiste decírmelo… DEBISTE DECIRMELO KAKASHI!- Obito golpeó al peliplateado botandolo al suelo, luego lo agarró de su chaleco táctico.- NO TENÍAS NINGÚN DERECHO A OCULTARMELO! YO…. YO LA AMABA!

Obito rompió a llorar, mientras soltaba a Kakashi. El peliplateado se sintió miserable, muchas veces quiso decírselo, incluso había tratado un montón de veces de convencer a Rin de que le contase, pero la castaña nunca cedió, diciéndole que por nada del mundo permitiría que Obito sufriera por ella.

-Lo siento…- expresó Kakashi mirando hacia el suelo.

-Eso quiere decir…- habló Obito después de unos minutos.- que en ese momento…

Kakashi alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del Uchiha, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Ella quería que tú siguieras viviendo Obito, que te convirtieras en un hombre hecho y derecho, ella quiso que yo te salvara.- a Kakashi comenzó a quebrársele la voz.- perdoname… si hubiese sido más fuerte los hubiese podido salvar a ambos y tu hubieses podido despedirte de ella como corresponde.

Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras veía como del único ojo que Kakashi poseía salían un montón de lágrimas, cubriendo su rostro por completo.

-No pude… cumplir mi promesa… de protegerte y siempre estar a tu lado…- dijo finalmente Kakashi. Ambos guardaron silencio, solo se oía el cantar de los pájaros. En ese momento, algo sonó en el bolsillo de Kakashi, era una especie de bipper. Obito solo lo miró de reojo.- Minato…

Kakashi alzó la vista para mirar a Obito, luego miró hacia la bóveda. En ese momento, sintió como Obito se ponía de pie y lo pasaba de largo.

-¿Obito?- Kakashi miró confundido al pelinegro.

-Minato-sensei, ¿esta en problemas verdad?- expresó Obito sin mirarlo.

-Sí…

-Vamos!

-Obito tú…- Kakashi abrió su ojo como plato.

-No te confudas! Lo hago simplemente porque es lo que Rin hubiese hecho….- Obito miró de reojo a Kakashi.- Ahora guíame, te ayudaré a salvarlo.

-Hai!- Kakashi se puso de pie y se fue en marcha junto a Obito camino hacia la bóveda.

 _"Aguanta Minato! Voy hacia allá!_

000

El lugar era enorme, era técnicamente una montaña de dinero. Había una pasarela que rodeaba todo el lugar y al medio de la habitación se podía ver un enorme agujero lleno de billetes, oro, monedas y alguno que otro diamante.

-¿Pero que mierda?!- chilló Naruto.- Esto es una bóveda o el Planeta del Tesoro?!

Hinata miraba asombrada el lugar, jamás pensó ver tanto dinero reunido. Gaara estaba igual o peor que Hinata, con razón Orochimaru estaba tan interesado en poner sus manos sobre ese botín.

Karito se mantenía aislada del grupo, miraba detenidamente la zona del agujero, aquel dinero que tanto daño había causado, aquel dinero que comenzó con una estafa al padre de Gaara y luego se convirtió en una lucha contra Orochimaru. El padre de Gaara había muerto por él, Asuma había muerto por él y ahora…

La castaña sacudió la cabeza no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad, por inercia miró lo que tenía en su mano. El encendedor de Asuma. Comenzó a encenderlo y apagarlo como si tratase de tranquilzarse o más bien… tomar una decisión.

-Muchachos…- habló la chica rompiendo el silencio. Naruto, Gaara y Hinata se giraron a mirarla.- Debo confesar que venía aquí con la idea de destruir todo esto.

Los muchachos abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-Pero… sé que todo el esfuerzo de Asuma y sus padres está en esta habitación, lo sé, lo comprendo, pero… este dinero lo único que ha causado ha sido desgracia a nuestras familias, es lo que pienso.- en eso la castaña miró a Gaara.- Tu padre está muerto, Asuma también, incluso… mi abuelo también se vió involucrado en esto…

Gaara agachó la cabeza mientras que Hinata tomaba la mano de Naruto.

-Pero no soy quien para decidir el destino de este dinero, lo único que voy a decirles es que no me interesa.- Karito miró fijo a sus amigos.- Si quieren nos lo podemos llevar, no tengo ningún problema en que saquemos todo y lo escondamos de Orochimaru, pero… no me interesa ningún sólo centavo. Sé que estoy desvalorando el esfuerzo de Asuma por proteger este lugar y a mi, sé que cuarta parte de este dinero era para mi, para mi futuro y el de mi hermano, pero… ya tomé una decisión, no lo deseo y no lo necesito.

Los muchachos miraron fijamente a Karito. Hinata se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en su hombro.

-Creo… que pensamos lo mismo.- dijo simplemente la peliazul. Karito la miró asombrada.- El solo saber que mi familia ha sido atemorizada y amenazada por culpa de este dinero, que ha habido tanta muerte, tanto sufrimiento… Tampoco me interesa, y tampoco lo necesito.

Hinata se puso al lado de Karito mientras miraban a los chicos.

-Hehe.- expresó Naruto mirando a las chicas.- Que complicadas son ustedes. Con me vale madre este dinero hubiese bastado, dattebayo!

Naruto se puso al lado de su chica.

-Esta mierda de dinero nunca me ha interesado, así que a la mierda con el!- chilló el rubio eufórico.

En eso Karito miró a Gaara.

-Gaara.- lo llamó la castaña y el pelirrojo la miró.- Técnicamente este dinero te pertenece ya que… todo comenzó con la estafa que Minato-san le hizo a tu padre. Si hay alguien que tiene todo el derecho del mundo sobre este dinero, eres tú.

-Si buen punto!- dijo Naruto.- Gaara, podría servirles a ti, Temari y Kankuro, opino lo mismo que Karito, tú y tus hermanos son los legítimos herederos de este dinero.

-Y… ¿Cómo nos lo llevamos?- expresó la peliazul.

-Hmmm pues…- Naruto puso cara zorruna mientras pensaba en como llevarse semejante cantidad de dinero.

Gaara sin emitir sonido alguno avanzó hacia Karito.

-Yo sé como hacerlo.- expresó el chico mientras alzaba la mano hacia la castaña y miraba su encendedor. Karito se lo pasó sin miramientos, y tanto Naruto como Hinata no comprendieron que pretendía hacer.- Vamos a hacerlo arder…

-¿NANI?!- Chillaron Hinata y Naruto.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Gaara?- le preguntó Karito seria.

-Este dinero es la razón por la que tuve una vida de mierda en Suna, cambiando y cambiando de casa, de ciudad, la razón por la que mis padres me enviaron a Konoha, la razón por la que los odie, la razón por la que están muertos…- Gaara miraba atento desde el borde hacia dónde estaba la gran cantidad de billetes.- Esta es la razón por la que mi hermana Temari ha sufrido tanto, no voy a permitir que este dinero de mierda signifique algo en nuestras vidas. Ni yo, ni mis hermanos necesitamos esta mierda.

Gaara prendió el encendedor y miró a sus amigos. Los tres asintieron seriamente tomando común acuerdo. En eso, Karito abrió ligera y deliberadamente, sin pudor alguno, parte de su vestido para liberar su pierna derecha, la cual tenía una liga en su muslo que deslizó por ésta, ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y Gaara que la miraban con la boca abierta. Hinata le dio un codazo a su novio, bastante molesta, Naruto le sonrió nervioso miéntras que Gaara sólo desvío la mirada sonrojado. La castaña, de la liga sacó un minipergamino e invocó unas botellas de… gasolina!

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA KARITO?!- Chilló Naruto al ver los objetos.

-Ya te dije que venía con la idea de destruir todo esto, pero no sin su consentimiento.- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa ladina. Hinata ahogó una risita, mientras que Gaara también sonreía de lado. Naruto solo suspiró.

-Bien! Hagamos arder este lugar!

Naruto y compañía comenzaron a bañar el lugar de gasolina, en especial el agujero lleno de dinero, prácticamente lo bañaron con el líquido. Finalmente los cuatro muchachos estaban al borde de éste y Gaara, con encendedor en mano, miró a sus compañeros.

-¿Listos?- dijo el muchacho mientras sus tres amigos asentían.- Allá va…

Gaara soltó el encendedor hacia dentro del agujero y al hacer la llama contacto con el fondo, las llamas consumieron en un instante éste. La habitación adquirió un color carmín y los cuatro muchachos solo miraban arder aquel maldito dinero que tanto sufrimiento les había causado. En eso, un escalofrío recorrió las espinas dorsales de los cuatro muchachos al escuchar un aplauso seco.

-Vaya… quién diría que un muchachito tan calladito como tú, tuviera dotes de pirómano.- dijo una fría y tenebrosa voz detrás de ellos.

-Tú!- chilló Naruto al girarse y ver a Orochimaru.- pero que mierda…?

Antes de que Naruto siquiera formulara la pregunta obvia, Orochimaru alzó un kunai con tres puntas.

-Hiraishin kunai…- expresó la castaña mirando fijo al hombre.

-Ya se los dije… siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.- expresó el pelinegro.- Lástima que Minato no pueda decir lo mismo.

Naruto se iba a lanzar hacia él, pero Gaara lo detuvo.

-Naruto no!- gritó su amigo deteniéndolo.

-Hijo de puta…- expresó Karito mirando con furia al hombre.

-pero bueno… ya que osaron a destruir mi valioso dinero.- Orochimaru comenzó a hacer un sello de manos.- Los mandaré al otro mundo con Minato.

En ese instante, Orochimaru invocó dos serpientes enormes.

-Mierda…- masculló Naruto al ver el tamaño de semejantes animales.

-Mueran!- chilló Orochimaru mientras los animales se lanzaban a atacar a los cuatro muchachos.

Naruto agarró a Hinata de la mano y juntos esquivaron el ataque de una de las serpientes mientras que Gaara y Karito esquivaban la otra.

-Hinata no me sueltes!- Le ordenó Naruto a su chica mientras la guiaba por aquella pasarela. El fuego ardía bajo sus pies puesto que estaban encima del ardiente dinero. Hinata miró tras ellos y vió como la serpiente los seguía, de inmediato miró a Naruto y comprendió lo que tramaba al igual que Orochimaru, quién miraba la escena desde el otro lado.

-Como si fuera a dejarte…- Orochimaru comenzó a dispararle a Naruto y Hinata, quienes tuvieron que detenerse a mitad de camino al oír las balas rebotar en la pasarela.

-Mierda!- chilló Naruto al ver que Orochimaru los apuntaba y no poder avanzar.

-Naruto!- lo llamó Hinata mientras veía como la serpiente se acercaba a ellos.

-Despidete de este mundo, Naruto…- Orochimaru le apuntó a la cabeza al rubio dispuesto a disparar

 _"Maldición… maldición!"_ pensó Naruto, pero cuando el hombre estuvo a punto de disparar un kunai desvió el arma provocando que fallara el tiro.

-Mocosa del demonio!- Orochimaru sacó su segunda arma y comenzó a dispararle sin piedad a Karito quien saltó para esquivar las balas mientras giraba sobre su cuerpo. Orochimaru simplemente la apuntó hacia dónde caería.- Hasta nunca, Karito…

Orochimaru iba a dispararle a la castaña, pero sintió una vibración detrás de él y al girarse vio con horror como la serpiente iba hacia él, mientras veía como Gaara salía de la trayectoria del animal provocando que Orochimaru quedase frente a éste.

Por otro lado, Hinata junto a Naruto tuvieron que esquivar el ataque del otro animal que los había alcanzado. Ambos tuvieron que separarse y aterrizaron en pasarelas diferentes y el animal entremedio de ellos. Éste quiso ir hacia Hinata, pero Naruto le llamó la atención.

-Oye gusano inútil!- la criatura curiosamente lo miró.- Ven aquí cobarde! ¿Qué me tienes miedo?!

Comenzó a golpearse el trasero en señal de provocación, lo que hizo que la criatura se abalanzara hacia él. Naruto comenzó a correr por la pasarela alejando al animal de Hinata.

En ese instante la peliazul vió con horror como el rubio pisaba mal y se tropezaba, por lo que ella reaccionó de inmediato sacando un kunai y lanzándoselo al animal provocando que se detuviese en su ataque hacia Naruto al aullar de dolor. El animal miró a Hinata y Naruto le advirtió de inmediato.

-Corre Hinata!- chilló el rubio y la muchacha de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado de la pasarela mientras el animal la perseguía, destruyendo todo a su paso. Naruto saltó de inmediato hacia la pasarela de arriba mientras invocaba dos clones, éstos se le adelantaron y se abalanzaron hacia la bestia.- Hinata salta!

La chica saltó hacia la pasarela que tenía arriba y comenzó a correr hacia Naruto. El animal frenó con tanta fuerza que pasó a llevar un poco la pasarela de Hinata haciéndola tropezar. El animal con su cabeza destrozó el pedazo de pasarela detrás de Hinata y quedó mirándola, la chica se puso de pie de inmediato mientras la serpiente se le abalanzaba, pero ambos Narutos golpearon al animal en el hocico, provocando unos segundos de retraso, ya que la serpiente los agarró con su lengua y se los tragó provocando su desaparición instantánea. Hinata nuevamente corrió hacia Naruto mientras el animal retomaba la persecución de la peliazul, en ese instante Hinata paró en seco, se volteó hacia el animal mientras éste hacía ademán de atacarla y la chica saltó por encima de éste mientras la bestia la pasaba de largo por el impulso, pero incluso el animal se sorprendió al ver al Uzumaki corriendo hacia él con una esfera azul en su mano derecha.

-Comete esto animal!- Naruto saltó hacia la serpiente y la atacó de lleno en la cabeza con su rasengan.

El impacto fue tal que el animal cayó hacia el fuego con pasarela y todo, Naruto se afirmó de un borde colgante, pero la serpiente que caía, con un último movimiento de su cola, destrozó el pedazo en el que estaba apoyado Naruto y éste cayó con ella.

-Rayos!- Naruto creyó que era su fin, pero alguien firmemente lo agarró del brazo. Hinata colgaba del extremo de la otra pasarela junto a Naruto.- Hinata!

-No voy a permitir que nada te pase Naruto. Te protegeré siempre!

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y excitarse también, ver a Hinata tan valiente y decidida lo encontraba entre tierno y sexy.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru esquivaba el ataque de su propia invocación, saltando fuera de su trayectoria. En el intertanto lanzó unas senbon hacia dónde estaba Gaara, quién de inmediato las esquivó al notar lo que eran.

 _"Hijo de puta…"_ pensó el pelirrojo al esquivar las agujas, ya que una casi le roza el pie. Orochimaru de inmediato tuvo que reaccionar en el aire al bloquear el ataque de la castaña, poniendo sus brazos como escudo, aunque el impacto del puño de chakra de Karito lo mandó a volar de todos modos alejándolo de ella y de Gaara.

-Bueno… es lo que dicen.- expresó Orochimaru mientras sacaba su espada.- Si vas a desbaratar un grupo empieza por la cabeza de éste.

En eso, Orochimaru se abalanzó hacia Karito con una velocidad casi sobre humana. La castaña de inmediato esquivó el ataque del pelinegro y Gaara iba a apoyarla, pero desafortunadamente fue atrapado por la cola de la serpiente.

-Rayos… como…?- el pelirrojo no podía zafarse, estaba totalmente agarrado por el animal.

-Gaara!- Karito iba a ir a ayudarlo, pero Orochimaru no se lo permitió.

-No te distraigas Sarutobi!- Orochimaru comenzó a lanzarle senbons envenenadas, por lo que Karito tuvo que esquivarlas retrocediendo y alejándose del pelirrojo.

-Tsk!- maldijo la chica, no podía acercarse a su amigo, Orochimaru no la dejaba.

Mientras tanto, Gaara batallaba con el animal. Éste lo zampó directo al piso, provocando una nube de humo por el impacto. Los escombros llegaron incluso a la posición de Orochimaru y Karito, la castaña aprovechó la nube de humo para escabullirse hacia la posición de Gaara, pero una cadena la agarró del pie y la hizo tropezar.

-Ughh, maldición…- expresó molesta la chica mientras se sacaba la cadena del pie. Alzó la vista para ver a Orochimaru frente a ella.

-Tal parece que te importa demasiado el bienestar de Gaara no?- dijo Orochimaru mientras sostenía su espada.

-Es algo obvio no?- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Para que te esfuerzas tanto Karito? Si toda la gente que amas termina muerta. Eres como una maldición ambulante.- Karito abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras.- Tus padres te amaban, muertos, tu abuelo Hiruzen te adoraba, muerto, para Asuma eras su más grande tesoro y mira donde está ahora… y no tengo ni que nombrarte a tu amado amigo Shikamaru. Toda la gente cercana a ti termina bajo tierra.

-Mi abuelo y Asuma fueron asesinados por ti.- dijo la chica mirándolo con furia.- Tú me los arrebataste!

-Hm, ¿Solo a ellos Karito?- dijo Orochimaru mirándola sin creerlo. Karito solo lo miró confusa.- Tal parece que Minato te contó la verdad a medias, como siempre lo hace…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tus papitos no murieron porque si Karito…- reveló el malvado hombre.

-¿Qué…?

-Tus padres, ese fatidico accidente de auto que tantas pesadillas te trae, no fue un accidente. Yo mismo envié a uno de mis secuaces a sabotear el auto de tus padres…

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par sin despegarle la vista al hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Y sabes por que lo hice? Por la misma razón por la que maté a Hiruzen, por la misma razón por la que murió Asuma, por la misma razón… por la que maté a tu amigo Shikamaru…- Orochimaru se acercó a la muchacha con una sonrisa ladina.- por ti!

Orochimaru agarró a Karito del cuello y la alzó en el aire.

-Ughh..- la muchacha no podía respirar.

-Siempre te lamentaste por no haber sido capaz de salvarlos, siempre te sentiste culpable por sus muertes, bueno… no estabas equivocada del todo ya que… la única razón por la que están muertos es debido a ti! ARRRGHH!- Un kunai se incrustó en la mano de Orochimaru provocando que soltara a la castaña, miró para ver quién se lo había arrojado y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.- tu!

Gaara estaba frente a ellos, respirando un poco agitado por el esfuerzo, pero firme sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro.

-¿Cómo mierda estas vivo?!- preguntó furioso Orochimaru.

-Un simple jutsu de sustitución.- respondió Gaara.- me di cuenta unos milisegundos antes de que tu animal iba a agarrarme así que rápidamente hice el sello de manos y lo que tu animal azotó en el suelo solo fue un tronco.

-Astuto, pero ella no te dejará en paz.- se burló Orochimaru mientras nuevamente la cola de la serpiente emergía del suelo y golpeaba a Gaara alejándolo de Karito.- Bien… en que estábamos… A sí, iba a matarte.

El pelinegro se acercó a Karito con su espada en alto dispuesto a atravesarla, la muchacha no reaccionaba, estaba completamente shockeada ante aquella revelación.

-Saludame a Sarutobi-sensei de mi parte!- Orochimaru iba a matar a la castaña, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano…

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA HIJO DE PUTA!- una patada mandó a volar al pelinegro mientras Naruto aterrizaba al lado de su amiga.

-Naruto cuidado!- gritó Gaara desde el otro extremo. Naruto agarró a Karito en brazos de inmediato antes de que la serpiente los embistiera, luego disparos provenientes de la posición de Orochimaru comenzaron a rozar a Naruto y Karito, por lo que el rubio comenzó a correr junto a la castaña para alejarse del malvado hombre, desafortunadamente, tanto Orochimaru como su invocación estaban en perfecta sincronía, ya que la cola del animal hizo tropezar a Naruto provocando que soltase a Karito.

-MIERDA!- Naruto trató de levantarse para llegar a la posición de su amiga, pero un disparo no se lo permitió.

-Ahora si muere Naruto!- Orochimaru apuntó, pero otra patada lo mandó a volar esta vez de…- Hinata!

La peliazul se puso frente a él mirándolo sin ninguna pizca de miedo.

-Desde cuando que te salieron cojones a ti princesa?.- se burló el hombre poniéndose de pie.

-Desde que tomé la decisión de proteger con mi vida a mis seres queridos.- Hinata nuevamente le zampó una patada en plena cara mandándolo lejos de Naruto y Karito.

-Bien, vamos a bailar princesa.- Orochimaru sacó su espada listo para la acción.

Por otro lado, Naruto fue directo hacia Karito, pero vió con horror como la serpiente se le iba a adelantar.

-No! Karito reacciona! Atrás de ti!- le gritó Naruto, pero la chica solo yacía en el suelo y el animal a un metro de ella, estuvo a punto de morderla cuando un kunai le atravesó el ojo. El animal nuevamente gritó de dolor y enfocó su vista en su agresor.

-Tu oponente soy yo basura, así que prestame atención.- le dijo Gaara firmemente, el animal nuevamente lo atacó y el pelirrojo comenzó a correr para alejarlo de Naruto y Karito.

-Karito!- Naruto alcanzó la posición de su amiga para ver su estado, pensó que estaba inconsciente, pero no era así, la puso de rodillas y trató de hacerla reaccionar.- Karito que te pasa?! No es momento de descansar! Hay que ayudar a Hinata y Gaara!

-Naruto…- sollozó la chica.- y si esta muerto?

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía muy bien de quien hablaba.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que volvamos a Konoha, y para eso tenemos que vencer a este hijo de puta y volver todos juntos!

-Sinceramente… prefiero no saberlo.- Karito solo miraba el suelo.- Todos están muertos por mi culpa Naruto… de que me sirve ser tan inteligente si soy una maldita debilucha que todo el mundo tiene que arriesgar su vida para salvarme el pellejo…

-Todos ellos murieron para protegerte-

-ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME PROTEJAN NARUTO!- Chilló Karito furiosa.- Lo siento… ve a ayudarlos, escapen, olvídense de mi.

-¿Qué mierda dices? Como si fuera a hacer eso, nos vamos los cuatro o no se va ninguno me oíste?- le dijo Naruto firmemente sin soltarle los hombros.

-QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME QUEDA NADA?! TODA MI FAMILIA ESTA BAJO TIERRA POR MI CULPA!- las lágrimas de Karito rodaron por su rostro.- QUE ME IMPORTA SI SIGO CON VIDA, ELLOS NO VAN A VOLVER-

Un sonido sordo se oyó por todo el lugar, Naruto había abofeteado a Karito sin ningún recato. Orochimaru y Hinata al igual que Gaara y la serpiente se quedaron mirando la escena con ojos de punto. Aunque la escena solo duró un segundo ya que los cuatro reaccionaron y volvieron a sus respectivos combates.

-¿Dices que no te queda nada?- dijo Naruto mientras la castaña miraba el suelo, sus lágrimas no paraban de caer.- Entonces mira tu mano derecha y vuelve a decirme eso!

Karito miró su mano derecha y vió como de su dedo anular brillaba aquel hermoso anillo que Lee le había regalado en la enfermería cuando había vencido a Tsubasa. Naruto se arrodilló a la altura de la muchacha.

\- Tu futuro esposo está allá afuera peleando para poder llegar a ti, tu hermano Konohamaru está esperando tu regreso allá en Konoha al igual que Kenjiro, Kyo, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Ino, Choji… todos los que te aman esperan tu regreso.- dijo Naruto mirándola, ella no paraba de mirar su anillo.- Hinata y Gaara no te van a abandonar por nada del mundo, y yo tampoco.

-Naruto…- Karito miró al rubio mientras él se ponía de pie.

-Sé que Shikamaru está con vida, no tengo duda de eso.- dijo con seguridad el rubio.- Yo no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes dos mueran! Son mis mejores amigos! Y ustedes me prometieron que siempre estarían a mi lado, recuerden que soy un torpe, estúpido y no muy brillante, los necesito a mi lado para no mandarme más condoros y si me los mando ayudarme a buscar la solución. Así que ni se les ocurra abandonarme o los iré a buscar al otro mundo y me los traigo de vuelta!

Karito abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

-Además.- Naruto sacó algo de su bolsillo.- No voy a permitir que retrocedas a tu palabra.

Le lanzó un pequeño objeto que Karito atrapó hábilmente entre sus manos, al abrirlas quedó de piedra.

-Shikamaru me contó la historia del "Rey"- prosiguió el rubio.- Recuerdas cuando me tropecé cuando íbamos bajando la escalera mientras esos clones de mierda nos apuraban en avanzar? Lo hice a propósito porque noté algo que se te había caído y lo recogí sin que los Tobis lo notasen.

Karito miró aquella pieza de Shogi que tanto atesoraba desde la muerte de Asuma, aquella promesa que le había hecho antes de morir.

-Arriba Karito, tienes un "rey" al cual proteger y te está esperando allá en Konoha.- dijo Naruto finalmente mientras la chica se ponía de pie. La muchacha lo miró y sonrió de lado.

-Arigato, Naruto.- agradeció la chica de corazón.

-Ahh!- Hinata había sido golpeada por Orochimaru y había chocado contra la pared.

-Hinata!- Naruto corrió a ayudar a su chica, Karito iba a seguirlo, pero vió como Gaara estaba teniendo dificultades con la serpiente.

-Gaara…- Karito corrió en dirección hacia el pelirrojo.- Jutsu clones de sombra!

La castaña invocó dos clones que fueron directo hacia la serpiente en el momento en que iba a atacar al pelirrojo que yacía en el suelo exhausto. Ambas chicas golpearon a la bestia y la hicieron retroceder. Afortunadamente el animal se distrajo con los clones.

-Gaara, estás bien?- Karito llegó a la posición del muchacho.

-Sí.- expresó el chico poniéndose de pie.- Tenemos que acabar con este monstruo, no creo que Naruto y Hinata puedan seguir resistiendo a ese infeliz.

-Lo sé, tengo una idea para derrotarla, pero necesito tu ayuda, te queda chakra?

-Si, aun me queda algo, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Mientras la serpiente con su cola se deshacía de los clones miró hacia la posición de Naruto y Hinata, iba a ir a ayudar a su invocador, pero un kunai explosivo le dio en plena cara. Miró furiosa a Gaara, a quien nuevamente se le abalanzó. El pelirrojo la esquivó saltando por encima de su cabeza, lanzó un kunai directo a su ojo restante y el animal chilló de dolor nuevamente. Gaara comenzó a deslizarse por el cuerpo del animal mientras dejaba kunais explosivos adheridos a su cuerpo. Una vez que llegó al final de la cola, los kunais hicieron explosión provocando que el animal emitiera un sonido desgarrador. Orochimaru quiso ir a ayudar a su invocación, pero Hinata, con ayuda de Naruto, quién la impulsó hacia el pelinegro, llegó en un instante a su posición y le plantó en pleno pecho el famoso puño suave de los Hyuga, mandando a volar al pelinegro hacia la pared, la cual destrozó y un montón de escombros cayeron encima de éste.

De la nube de humo emergió el animal, no necesitaba sus ojos ya que podía sentir el chakra, sintió el chakra de Gaara y se dispuso a atacarlo de una buena vez.

-Oye! Te olvidas de alguien!- le gritó Karito provocando que el animal girara la cabeza hacia la castaña, solo para "ver" un enorme chakra que iba directo hacia ella.

-Pero que…?- Gaara quedó de piedra al ver la enorme bola celeste que emergía de la mano derecha de Karito.

-Naruto…- Hinata no podía creer lo que veía.

-Acaso es el…- Naruto quedó con la boca abierta.- ¿Rasengan?!

-Comete esto!- Karito le zampó el rasengan en plena cara al animal mandándolo a volar hacia el otro extremo del lugar, quedando completamente knockeada y deshaciéndose por completo.

Karito aterrizó de pie y se apoyó en sus rodillas, estaba exhausta. Naruto se acercó a ella.

-Karito que rayos?!- preguntó el rubio sin poder creerlo.

-Huh? ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- preguntó la chica confusa.

-¿COMO QUE "QUE OCURRE NARUTO"?! QUE NO VISTE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!- Chilló el rubio molesto.

-Pues… un rasengan…- Karito lo miró con ojos de punto.

-Y ME LO DICES COMO SI FUESE LO MISMO QUE FREIR UN HUEVO?! DONDE LO APRENDISTE?! QUIEN TE LO ENSEÑO?!- A Naruto le salió una venita.

-Pues… tu.- Karito lo apuntó mientras que el rubio se le desencajaba la mandíbula.- Bueno… indirectamente se podría decir, fue cuando se lo enseñaste a Konohamaru.

-NA-NA-NANI?!

FLASHBACK

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Pain y Konohamaru se había acercado a Naruto para que lo entrenara, a pesar de que había vencido al secuaz de Pain, se sentía en la necesidad de hacerse más fuerte si quería ser capaz de proteger a Hanabi, a Kurenai y a su hermana ya que quisiera o no era el hombre de la casa y debía ser más fuerte. Naruto aceptó su petición y decidió enseñarle el rasengan.

Estaban en el patio de los Sarutobi, Karito como siempre dormía en su árbol predilecto, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que ambos chicos hablaban.

-Bien Konohamaru, lo que te voy a enseñar no es un jutsu cualquiera.- decía Naruto haciéndose el interesante.- Me lo enseñó Jiraiya-san!

-Ay, pero que no sea un jutsu pervertido niichan.- se quejó el castaño.

-Nani?! De que estas hablando?! ¿Por qué piensas eso?!- chilló el rubio.

-Porque te lo enseñó Jiraiya-san…- dijo con lógica el muchachito.

-Hmm, bueno si tiene lógica que pienses eso…- dijo el rubio con cara zorruna.- Pero no es así! Este es un jutsu genial! El jutsu que te voy a enseñar es de rango A y es muy difícil de perfeccionar.

Karito miró atenta mientras el rubio invocaba un clon y comenzaba a formar aquella esfera celeste en su mano derecha.

-Se llama Rasengan.- expresó Naruto mientras le mostraba a Konohamaru aquella esfera celeste y la zampaba en el árbol donde estaba Karito haciendo un agujero en éste y casi provocando que la castaña se cayera del árbol, por lo que se aferró a éste con su vida.- Hehe ¿Qué tal?

-Wooo genial niichan! Enseñamelo enseñamelo!- dijo emocionado el castaño.

 _"Sí, y arreglame el árbol también…"_ pensó para si la muchacha mientras veía el enorme hueco en su querido árbol.

-Este entrenamiento consiste en tres pasos en total.- explicó el rubio también emocionado, se sentía genial darselas de profe. En eso le mostró un globo de agua.

-¿Huh? Y eso para que?- preguntó confuso el muchachito.

-Tienes que hacerle GAHHH y luego BAM! para romperlo.- explicó clarito el rubio mientras rompía el globo.

 _"Le tiene que hacer que? Y luego que?..."_ Karito miró con ojos de punto lo que consideró la mejor explicación del mundo…

-Simple cierto?- dijo el rubio inflando el pecho.

-…- Konohamaru solo lo miró con los ojos en blanco, al igual que su hermana no entendió ni una mierda de lo que dijo Naruto.

-Bien, has tu mejor esfuerzo Konohamaru.- dijo el Uzumaki mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba.- Tengo que ir a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei, adios!

 _"Me teni que estar…"_ Karito miró atónita como el rubio desaparecía por la puerta. Miró de reojo a su hermano quién estaba con la mirada gacha, iba a bajarse del árbol para animarlo, pero casi le dio ataque cuando el muchachito pegó el grito al cielo.

-MUY BIEN LO HARÉ!- Chilló el chico y Karito se aferró a su árbol nuevamente.- GAAHH LUEGO BAM! GAAHH LUEGO BAM! GAHH LUEGO BAM!

 _"Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ pensó la muchacha.

Pasaron dos días de arduo entrenamiento hasta que el muchachito por fin logró hacer estallar el globo de agua.

-SI! LO LOGRE!- Chilló el muchachito exhausto.- Hah me dio sed iré por un refresco!

El chico fue volando hacia la cocina mientras Karito se bajaba del árbol y tomaba uno de los globos de agua.

-Hm, si no mal recuerdo los tres pasos del rasengan son rotación, poder y compresión.- analizó la Sarutobi mientras sostenía el globo de agua.- Hmm, ya veo, si haces girar el agua del globo en varias direcciones lo haces estallar.

Karito enfocó su chakra en la palma de su mano notó como el agua el globo comenzó a girar hacia una sola dirección.

 _"Ya entiendo, y si giro mi chakra en la dirección opuesta"_ en eso el balón estalló en la palma de la Sarutobi empapándola por completo.

-Nee-san! ¿Qué haces?!- Konohamaru vio a su hermana empapada.

-Umm, creo que apreté tu globo muy fuerte…

-Estos globos no son para jugar, que no ves que estoy aprendiendo el Rasengan?

-Si, lo veo.- Karito agarró uno de los globos y se lo lanzó a su hermano, quien hábilmente lo atrapó en el aire.- Anda, hazlo otra vez o voy a creer que fue suerte.

-Hah! Ya veras!

Ese mismo día, Naruto volvió a la casa de los Sarutobi a petición de Konohamaru para mostrarle su progreso.

-Muy bien! Lo lograste Konohamaru!- vitoreó Naruto al muchachito.- Muy bien, para el segundo paso, usa esto.

-¿Huh? ¿Una pelota de goma?- Konohamaru quedó igual o peor que la primera vez.

-Tienes que hacerle GUUUH y luego DOOON, y romperlo.- dijo la brillante explicación nuevamente. Karito solo miraba la escena desde su árbol sin inmutarse. La pelota explotó en un santiamén.

-Muy bien! Veras que pasaré esta prueba también! Suerte en tu entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei!- le dijo el castaño mientras se despedía de él.

Esta vez Konohamaru se demoró 3 días en hacer estallar la pelota, pero lo pudo lograr.

-LO HICE!- Chilló feliz el muchachito.- Nee-san! ¿lo viste? Pude hacerlo!

Karito se bajó del árbol y felicitó a su hermano, aunque después de abrazarlo no pudo evitar lanzar un comentario.

-Vaya, me costó deshacer el abrazo :P- lo dijo de forma burlona.

Konohamaru se sonrojó al ver lo sudado que estaba y partió volando a ducharse, había entrenado día y noche si parar.

-Hm, así que "poder".- expresó Karito mientras sostenía la pelota, tenía que admitir que el segundo paso era bastante difícil ya que al no haber agua dentro de la pelota esto dificultaba sentir el chakra dentro para disminuir o aumentar el flujo. La Sarutobi lo había intentado cada vez que Konohamaru iba a descansar, pero solo había logrado que un pedacito se moviera de la pelota. Y con la brillante explicación de Naruto era difícil verle la lógica.-Rotación… poder… si aumento la potencia de rotación talvez…

Karito esta vez intentó algo diferente, en vez de enfocar su chakra en la totalidad de su mano para hacer rotar el chakra lo enfocó en un punto especifico de su palma, inmediatamente la pelota estalló haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Hmm, jaque.- expresó la chica contenta.

Esta vez Konohamaru fue al lugar de entrenamiento de Naruto, quién estaba frente a una cascada, haciendo quien sabía que cosa. Como era el mismo parque dónde Karito se echaba la siesta, la muchacha solo se subió a un árbol y presenció la escena.

-¿Y que tal te ha ido con el entrenamiento Konohamaru?- preguntó Naruto mientras el muchachito solo esbozaba una sonrisa de victoria.

-Solo mírame!- expresó contento el chico mientras le mostraba orgulloso los resultados de su entrenamiento.

-Muy bien! Última patita entonces!- expresó contento el rubio.- Para el tercer paso…

Naruto invocó un clon. Konohamaru hizo lo mismo. En eso, Naruto comenzó a enseñarle el paso tres al castaño. Karito miraba fijamente cada movimiento de Naruto y su clon y pudo deducir como hacer el famoso rasengan.

-Ya veo, utiliza el clon porque es una mierda de difícil liberar chakra y mantener la forma del rasengan al mismo tiempo.- se dijo para sí la Sarutobi.- Muy astuto Naruto…

FIN FLASHBACK

Naruto miraba a Karito con los ojos en blanco.

-Osea que… me estás diciendo… que aprendiste mi rasengan… mirando…- Naruto apenas hablaba de la impresión.

-Hmm, no es tan así.- dijo Karito mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza.- Tuve que cranearme harto para hallarle la lógica y el paso dos fue una mierda de difícil.

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!- Chilló Naruto apuntándola.- El punto es que yo me demoré un mes entero en aprender esa técnica y tu solo te demoraste una semana! No es justo!

-…- Karito lo miró totalmente crispada.- pues… lo mismo va para Konohamaru ¿no?

…

A Naruto se le rompió la cara literalmente.

-ES CIERTO! NO ME HABÍA PERCATADO! PUTOS SARUTOBIS! DATTEBAYO!

-Chicos.- habló Gaara captando la atención de ambos muchachos.- No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero miren allá.

De los escombros salió Orochimaru como si nada, más furioso que nunca.

-Mocosos del demonio…- habló con un tono que te calaba los huesos.- Van a pagar lo que les hicieron a mis bellas serpientes…

-Karito.- Naruto llamó la atención de su amiga, quien lo miró.- ¿Crees que tú y los chicos lo puedan distraer?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó la Sarutobi mientras Gaara y Hinata lo miraban de reojo.

-Voy a hacer "eso", es la única forma de vencerlo.- dijo serio el muchacho. Karito abrió los ojos como platos mientras que Gaara miró a Hinata quién negó con la cabeza, ni idea de que hablaban.

-Sabes que si no te sale es el fin ¿verdad Naruto?- dijo Karito mirándolo seria.

-Sí lo sé, pero no hay más opción, ¿o tienes una mejor idea?- Naruto miró a Karito quien simplemente suspiró, tenía razón no había más opción que usar aquella técnica.

-¿Nos pueden explicar que rayos sucede?- preguntó Gaara algo fastidiado, pero sin dejar de observar a Orochimaru.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, solo puedo decirles que vamos a tener que pelear nosotros tres mientras Naruto reúne energía para acabar de una vez con ese hijo de perra.- resumió la muchacha poniéndose en medio de Hinata y Gaara.

-Con eso me basta, confió en Naruto.- dijo Hinata con seguridad.

-Tú dime cuando.- dijo Gaara colocándose al lado de Karito.

-Muchachos…- Naruto de inmediato invocó sus clones y se dispuso a hacer aquella técnica.- No hay marcha atrás. Esta vez te vamos a vencer Orochimaru!

000

Kakashi y Obito habían llegado al pie de la montaña, el peliplateado solo siguió la señal de Minato y se adentró en el lugar, recordaba alguna que otra trampa que había allí debido a que Minato lo había llevado un par de veces. Llegaron a una especie de corredor donde tuvieron que esquivar un montón de trampas.

-Vaya… Minato si que tenía toda esta mierda resguardada.- se quejó Obito mientras esquivaba una que otra senbon envenenada.

-Mira allá!- Kakashi vió una luz brillante al final del túnel y al salir se encontraron con una cueva llena de lava ardiente.

-¿Seguro que está aquí Kakashi?- preguntó Obito algo nervioso. Kakashi miró su rastreador y efectivamente, Minato se encontraba en aquel lugar. Miró a los alrededores y lo vió.

-Allá!- Kakashi casi que dio un salto olímpico hacia la posición de Minato. Lo chequeó para ver su pulso y respiración. Estaba vivo! Kakashi sintió un gran alivio en su corazón, pero al mirarlo, vió que su pierna estaba completamente bajo una roca.- Obito ayúdame!

El pelinegro agarró la roca junto a Kakashi para poder sacar a Minato de debajo de ésta. Al lograrlo la felicidad no les duró mucho ya que una explosión arriba de ellos hizo que un montón de rocas comenzaran a caer.

-Mierda! ¿Qué rayos pasa?- preguntó Obito.

-Es la bóveda.- dijo Kakashi mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Por qué rayos se derrumba?

-Porque tal parece que decidieron destruirla…- Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa mientras le decía a Obito que escapasen ya que si sus cálculos eran correctos todo se derrumbaría pronto. El peliplateado agarró a Minato y junto a Obito corrieron hacia la salida. Las rocas caían sin cesar, y tanto Kakashi como Obito tenían que hacer malabares para esquivarlas. Desafortunadamente, Kakashi tropezó con una de éstas y cayó al suelo soltando a Minato en el intertanto.

-Kakashi!- Obito de inmediato fue tras su compañero y lo sacó de la trayectoria de un enorme pedazo de roca que iba a aplastarlo.

-Obito!- Kakashi vió como un enorme pedazo de roca caía al suelo y levantaba un montón de polvo. Rápidamente con su cuerpo protegió a Minato de los escombros que volaban en los alrededores. Una vez que todo se tranquilizó pudo oír la voz de su amigo.

-Kakashi, ¿Está bien Minato-sensei?.- preguntó Obito.

Kakashi se alzó un poco, miró a su sensei inconsciente, pero respirando, iba a contestarle a Obito, pero casi le dio ataque cuando vió a su compañero completamente aplastado por aquella roca.

-Obito!- gritó Kakashi al ver el estado de su compañero. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y trató de empujar la roca con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había caso, no se movía ni un milímetro, no solo porque era enorme, sino porque al peliplateado ya no le quedaba casi nada de chakra.

-Dejalo Kakashi, es inútil.- expresó Obito tranquilo.

-Callate! No voy a dejar que mueras! No después de haberte recuperado!- Kakashi trató de mover la roca, pero solo hizo que Obito escupiera más sangre. Kakashi cesó en su intento de apartar esa roca y cayó de rodillas junto a Obito.- Obito por favor… no quiero perderte de nuevo…

-Kakashi, recuerdas cuando cumpliste los trece?- dijo Obito de repente, Kakashi lo miró atento.- Ese día, yo fui el único que no te dio un regalo, porque no se me ocurría que regalarte, Rin se enojó mucho conmigo por no darte nada, así que le prometí que te daría algo, luego pasó lo del viaje, y ya sabes el resto de la historia… Es hora de que te dé el regalo que te debo.

-Obito…- Kakashi miró a su amigo, quién estaba aplastado de la mitad de su cuerpo por la roca, había tenido el ojo izquierdo cerrado, pero en ese instante lo abrió para reflejar su sharingan.

-Te voy a regalar… mi sharingan.- dijo Obito mirando fijamente a Kakashi.

-Que dices?

-Admitelo! Eres un desastre estando tuerto.- bromeó el Uchiha.- Deja al menos remendarte un poco… Eres un gran ninja Kakashi. Siempre te he admirado y siempre lo haré, mi amigo. ¿Recuerdas el jutsu médico de Rin verdad?

Kakashi asintió.

-Usalo y extirpa mi ojo y transplantalo a tu ojo izquierdo.- dijo Obito.- y… ni se te ocurra morir Kakashi, quiero estar a solas con Rin en el otro mundo, no vengas a tocarnos el violín :P

Kakashi no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, obedeció a su amigo, tomó a Minato y corrió mientras la cueva se cerraba por completo. Miró atrás y vió como el cuerpo de Obito caía en la lava. Ahora podía percibir mejor la profundidad ya que poseía dos ojos, su ojo derecho y en su ojo izquierdo, el regalo de su mejor amigo.

 _"Obito… tu voluntad vive en mi ahora!"_ expresó mentalmente Kakashi mientras corría con Minato por aquel corredor, no se detendría ante nada, salvaría a Minato, por Obito!

000

 _-Muy bien, vamos a entrenar.- le dijo Kakashi a Naruto, como le había prometido en el hospital, se encargaría de entrenarlo para poder luchar contra Tobi y Orochimaru en algún futuro no muy lejano.- El objetivo de este entrenamiento Naruto es para crear un ninjutsu de gran poder sólo para ti. Un jutsu que supere el Rasengan. Pero primero voy a explicarte el tema de los cambios en la forma del chakra._

 _-Sí! Estoy listo! No entendí ni una mierda, pero estoy listo!- chilló el rubio emocionado._

 _-…- Kakashi lo quedó mirando con su único ojo hecho puntito.- Bueno… mejor vayamos a lo práctico, creo que así se te hará más fácil entender. Intenta hacer un rasengan._

 _-Hai!- Naruto comenzó a crear un rasengan en su mano derecha.- Ha!_

 _-Bueno… eso que hiciste al crear el rasengan es el cambio en la forma del chakra.- explicó Kakashi.- ¿Se lo estás enseñando a Konohamaru verdad?_

 _-Ehh… si! ¿Cómo supo?!- Naruto lo miró con ojos como platos._

 _-Bueno… él no es muy discreto que digamos, anda pavoneándose que lo está aprendiendo de ti, pero bueno toda esa mierda que le dijiste del BAAM! DUUHHH! GAHHH! Etc, es el cambio en la forma del chakra._

 _-Ahhh entiendo!_

 _-Bien, ahora sigue el cambio en la naturaleza del chakra.- continuó Kakashi.- Veamos un ejemplo… ah ya se, te acuerdas del chidori?_

 _-SI! ES LA TECNICA QUE NUNCA ME QUISO ENSEÑAR!- Chilló Naruto enojado._

 _-No es muy recomendable Naruto, requiere mucho control de chakra y tiende a lastimar mucho al que la utiliza, pero bueno lo que quería explicarte es que el chidori es un jutsu que se activa tanto por el cambio en la naturaleza del chakra como en la forma.- Kakashi formó una pequeña esfera eléctrica en su mano.- Ves? Cambio la forma y genera la descarga eléctrica y luego determino el rango y fuerza del ataque._

 _De inmediato Kakashi se vió rodeado por descargas eléctricas. Naruto quedó completamente impresionado._

 _-Kakashi sensei, una vez Karito me dijo algo de los chakra elementales o algo así.- preguntó Naruto._

 _-Las propiedades del chakra.- corrigió Kakashi, Naruto asintió.- Básicamente hay 5 tipos de propiedades de chakra. Estas son fuego, viento, agua, trueno y tierra. Generalmente todos poseemos chakra que cae en una de estas propiedades. El Chidori por ejemplo es un jutsu de estilo trueno._

 _-Y como puedo saber cual es mi tipo?- preguntó curioso el rubio. Kakashi sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo._

 _-Lo averiguaremos con estos papeles.- Kakashi cogió uno y lo sostuvo entre sus dedos, pasaron 5 segundos exactos y el papel se arrugó entre sus dedos._

 _-Pero que…?_

 _-Es un papel tornasol que reacciona fácilmente al chakra.- expresó Kakashi mostrándole los papeles a Naruto.- Está hecho de un árbol especial que absorbe chakra y de esta forma lo mide._

 _-Muy bien…- Naruto tomó un papel y concentró su chakra. De inmediato el viento comenzó a mover las hojas de los árboles y el pasto bajo los pies del rubio. De repente, el papel se partió en dos._

 _-Tu tipo de chakra es de viento.- dijo finalmente el peliplateado.- Eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que aprender el cambio en la naturaleza del chakra para el viento. Uff será un largo camino que recorrer, pero pensé en una forma de reducir el tiempo para que lo aprendas._

 _-En serio? Como? Dígame!_

 _-Con tus clones de sombra. Es la única manera de reducir el tiempo de entrenamiento.- explicó el Hatake.- Cada cosa que experimenten tus clones, lo experimentarás tú también una vez que regresen a tu cuerpo. Las experiencias de los clones de sombras son acumuladas en el cuerpo del invocador original._

 _-Ya veo.- comprendió el rubio.- Nunca me percate de eso. Ahora entiendo porque nos tendemos a pelear entre nosotros por el cariño de Hinata._

 _-…- demasiada información pensó Kakashi, pero mejor decidió seguir con su explicación.- Básicamente si usas un clon de sombras, todo lo que aprendas estará multiplicado por dos, entiendes? Esto significa que si usas dos personas para entrenar tomará la mitad del tiempo de que si lo hicieras solo._

 _-Eso significa que si uso más de uno…_

 _-lo reducirás más aún…- en eso Kakashi recogió una hojita del suelo.- Pon esta hoja entre tus palmas y cortala solo con chakra. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?_

 _-Claro que si!- gritó emocionado el Uzumaki.- ¿Y cuantos clones debería hacer?_

 _-Todos esos…- Kakashi apuntó a un árbol lleno de hojitas. Naruto comprendió al instante e invocó por lo menos unos 50 clones, o tal vez más… el punto es que cada clon sacó una hojita del árbol y comenzó el entrenamiento. Estuvieron por lo menos una hora intentando cortar la hojita sin resultados satisfactorios. Empezaron a desesperarse y algunos incluso se empezaron a pelear entre si._

 _-Oigan! Ya cálmense!- chilló el original.- Me desconcentran dattebayo!_

 _-Ay si tu, el que todo lo puede…_

 _-Mira ni siquiera se ha trizado la tuya!_

 _-Ha! Mira quien habla! La tuya ni se mueve._

 _-Oigan! Es mi imaginación o eres más chico que yo?_

 _-ESO NO ES CIERTO SOMOS IGUALES IMBECILES!_

 _El Naruto original se alejó del barullo, necesitaba pensar con claridad, en eso tuvo una idea._

 _-Kakashi-sensei! Tengo una duda!- el muchachito se acercó a su sensei._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre._

 _-Sabe de alguien que también posea chakra de viento?_

 _-Hm? Piensas pedir consejo?- eso sí era raro, por lo general a Naruto le gustaba hacer las cosas por si mismo._

 _-Sí… no vale la pena ser arrogante, no te lleva a nada, es bueno pedir ayuda de vez en cuando.- dijo el rubio decidido._

 _-Hm… sinceramente nunca les he aplicado el test a tus amigos, y la única persona que yo al menos conocía con chakra de viento era a Asuma, pero…_

 _-Demonios…- Naruto se lamentó por este hecho.- Espere! Esto del tipo de Chakra se hereda no?_

 _-Bueno… no necesariamente, pero si hay una alta probabilidad de que si tus padres o familiares tienen un tipo de chakra, tu también lo tengas.- analizó Kakashi.- ¿Estás pensando en Karito?_

 _-Sí, ella maneja toda esta información de los tipos de chakra, y si usted me dice que el tipo de chakra de Asuma sensei era de viento lo más probable…_

 _-Es que el de ella también lo sea…_

 _-Jaque!- Shikamaru acorraló a Karito._

 _-¿HUh?! Pero… rayos! Me distraje!- Karito hizo un puchero y comenzó a analizar el tablero para salir del jaque._

 _-Y eso… creo que es mate.- se burló el Nara._

 _-No! Dejame ver! Tiene que haber una salida…_

 _-No la hay mujer, ya gané, ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Shikamaru la miró fijo._

 _-Yo no aposté nada!- se defendió Karito._

 _-No, pero quedamos que el ganador le pediría algo al otro y tú ya sabes lo que quiero de ti…_

 _-Olvidalo! Estoy comprometida, amo a mi futuro esposo y aprecio mi hermosa vida como para ser asesinada por tu novia ;P.- Karito le sacó la lengua.- Así que cualquier perversión que tengas en esa cabecita tuya, desechala!_

 _-Chistosa…- Shikamaru la miró con fastidio._

 _-KARITO!- Se oyó un chillido desde el jardín del Nara. Ambos muchachos habían ido a jugar Shogi a la casa del pelinegro. Naruto apareció desde el borde de la pared del jardín de Shikamaru y entró como Pedro por su casa._

 _-Naruto?- Shikamaru lo miró extrañado, ¿por qué nunca podía usar la puerta como una persona normal?_

 _-¿Qué hay Naruto?- Karito lo saludó como si nada, como si verlo entrar a propiedad privada saltando una pared fuese lo más normal del mundo…_

 _-Karito! Hay algo que necesito preguntarte!- dijo el muchacho sin rodeos._

 _-hm?- Karito y Shikamaru lo quedaron mirando completamente perplejos…_

 _Después que el rubio les explicó lo de su entrenamiento con Kakashi, la castaña comprendió que era lo que quería._

 _-Hmm, así que quieres consejos en cómo usar la manipulación de la naturaleza viento verdad?- dijo la castaña mirando a su rubio amigo._

 _-Hai!- dijo Naruto serio. Shikamaru solo los observó, en especial a Naruto, sí que era raro verlo así de serio, era más que obvio que este entrenamiento lo estaba tomando muy en serio._

 _-¿Así que eres tipo viento, Naruto? Osea lo sospechaba por el rasengan que haces, pero… viniendo de ti, podrías ser perfectamente otro tipo y hacer un rasengan igual de poderoso.- dijo divertida la chica._

 _-Karito.- la llamó Naruto un poco impaciente.- Por favor dame algún consejo, estoy… un poco estancado con todo esto de las naturalezas._

 _Karito miró a su amigo con sorpresa, sí que iba en serio._

 _-Bien.- expresó la chica calmada, luego miró a su moreno amigo.- Shika, me prestas las cuchillas de Asuma?_

 _-hm? Claro.- el Nara fue por aquellas armas y se las pasó a la castaña. Naruto miraba atento._

 _-Estas son cuchillas de chakra.- explicó la Sarutobi mientras infundía chakra en las armas.- Están hechas de un metal único que absorbe el chakra del usuario y reacciona a su naturaleza. A diferencia de lo que hacemos con los kunais cuando los infundimos en chakra éstos no cambian su naturaleza solo hacemos que el ataque sea más poderoso. Mira, intentalo!_

 _Karito le pasó una de las cuchillas de Asuma a Naruto y éste la tomó de inmediato. Infundió chakra de la misma forma como lo hacía con los kunais y del arma salió una especie de chakra, pero de color más claro._

 _-Sip, definitivamente eres viento, tu chakra se manifiesta dividiéndose en dos mitades que se frotan entre si, después de que se afilan entre sí en pedazos finos, los unes.- explicó la chica, Naruto la miró con cara de no haber entendido ni una mierda, pero no dijo nada.- Um… mejor vamos a lo práctico. Vamos a lanzar estas cuchillas de chakra hacia aquel árbol, de acuerdo?_

 _-¿Para qué?- preguntó el rubio confuso._

 _-Solo hazlo. Confía en mí.- dijo la chica poniéndose en posición. Naruto hizo lo mismo.- Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo. Listo? Ya!_

 _Ambos muchachos lanzaron las cuchillas de Asuma y mientras que la de Naruto quedó incrustada en el árbol, la de Karito lo atravesó y quedó incrustada en una roca trizandola hasta la mitad._

 _-¿Qué chucha?! ¿Por qué la tuya atravesó el árbol y la roca?!- chilló el rubio impresionado._

 _-Eso es porque manejo mejor que tu la naturaleza del chakra de viento.- explicó la muchacha.- el chakra de Naturaleza viento es el mejor tipo para combate cuerpo a cuerpo o medio alcance. Te va como anillo al dedo. Además, es raro ver tipo viento acá en Konoha._

 _-¿En serio?- Naruto preguntó curioso._

 _-Sí, es más común en la gente del País de Viento.- Karito miró de reojo a Shikamaru.- De hecho, el tipo de chakra de Temari también es de viento._

 _-Cierto! No se me había ocurrido! Pero ya quedé clarito, no necesito pedirle consejo a Temari-chan!- expresó Naruto. "Además que de seguro explicándome no va a ser tan tierna como tu Karito…" pensó Naruto ya que Temari no destacaba por tener mucha paciencia cuando no le entendían…_

 _Una vez que el rubio se marchó, de la misma forma en que entro…, Shikamaru se acercó a su amiga._

 _-Hm, si eres tipo viento, eso quiere decir que también puedes hacer el rasengan no?- preguntó curioso el Nara._

 _-Sip.- contestó la chica así sin más.- Al igual que Temari…_

 _A Shikamaru le sudó la gota fría, el solo pensar que Temari aprendiera esa técnica lo aterrorizaba, si ya llegaba a soñar con su abanico ni se imaginaba que tipo de pesadillas tendría si aprendiera el rasengan._

 _-Yo creo que ella si estaría interesada en aprenderlo.- dijo maliciosa la Sarutobi._

 _Shikamaru la miró entrecerrando los ojos, maldita mujer manipuladora…_

 _-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin rodeos._

 _-Que te olvides que esta partida pasó y me invites a cenar ^^.- dijo la chica esbozando una dulce sonrisa._

 _-sigh… medokusei…_

 _-LO HICIMOS!- Chillaron Naruto y sus clones, por fin habían podido partir las hojitas a la mitad utilizando su chakra de viento. Naruto de inmediato desapareció sus clones, estaba exhausto, pero quería continuar.- Bien Kakashi-sensei, *pant*, vamos al siguiente paso…_

 _Naruto estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Kakashi lo sostuvo de inmediato._

 _-Creo que ya es hora de descansar, Naruto.- dijo el peliplateado mientras llevaba al rubio cerca de un árbol a descansar y comer algo. Pasó por lo menos una hora y Kakashi le dijo el siguiente paso a Naruto.- Bien, lo siguiente será, cortar aquella cascada._

 _Naruto miró a su derecha y vió la gran cascada que había, sintió que su estómago se encogía, si una misera hojita lo había dejado así de cansado, como lo dejaría la cascada…_

 _-Kakashi-sensei.- lo llamó Naruto.- Si logro hacer esto, significará que he aprendido mi primer cambio en la naturaleza del chakra verdad?_

 _-Sip.- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz ^_

 _Naruto y sus clones se pusieron en posición, un gran pedazo de árbol atravesaba aquella cascada. Pensó en todo lo que le enseñaron Kakashi y Karito y de inmediato se puso en la marcha._

 _-Vamos! Chicos!- le gritó Naruto a sus clones quienes asintieron y comenzaron a tratar de cortar la cascada junto a su invocador._

 _-Hmm, esto tomará un rato.- dijo Kakashi en voz alta.- ¿Andas interesada en el entrenamiento de Naruto?_

 _Kakashi miró arriba del árbol en el cual estaba apoyado y vió a cierta castaña acostada en la rama._

 _-No del todo.- dijo Karito.- Es solo que ver a Naruto tan metido en algo me dio curiosidad, además… este lugar es donde me echo la siesta todos los días._

 _Se podían oír a lo lejos los gritos y chillidos de Naruto, tanto cuando se concentraba como cuando se frustraba o se ponía a discutir con sus clones._

 _-Aunque no creo que eso te deje dormir mucho.- expresó jocoso Kakashi._

 _-Hmm, me acostumbraré.- dijo la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa._

 _Naruto iba y volvía tratando de pedirle consejo a Kakashi de como hacerlo más rápido, el peliplateado le decía que lo principal era aprender a focalizar su chakra y hacerlo cambiar de forma para poder cortar la cascada, al igual que lo hizo con la hojita._

 _-Naruto, no te impacientes.- dijo Kakashi.- Vas bien, de hecho vas bastante rápido, controlar el cambio en la naturaleza del chakra toma años._

 _-No tengo tanto tiempo Kakashi-sensei! Tobi y Orochimaru no me van a esperar!- chilló Naruto._

 _-Lo sé Naruto, pero-_

 _-Voy a ser más fuerte.- expresó Naruto mirando a Kakashi. Karito sólo los observaba.- No permitiré que maten a mis compañeros, jamás!_

 _Karito solo sonrió, mientras Kakashi suspiraba._

 _-Bien, pero por lo menos ven a comer algo, has estado 5 horas sin parar.- expresó Kakashi._

 _Naruto estuvo entrenando 2 días seguidos sin parar, hacía lo imposible para poder cortar esa cascada junto a sus clones._

 _-Naruto, por que no te tomas un descanso?- le dijo Kakashi, llevaba 6 horas sin parar._

 _-Nunca podré proteger a mis amigos de esos infelices si tiro la toalla ahora.- respondió Naruto, no tenia ninguna intención de parar. Pasaron 2 horas más y Naruto no podía cortar aquella cascada.- Maldición… No voy a rendirme, Vamos chicos!_

 _Enfocaron todo su chakra y finalmente… lograron cortar la maldita cascada._

 _"Bien hecho Naruto…"_ _expresó mentalmente la Sarutobi mientras observaba todo desde el árbol._

 _-Muy bien, Naruto.- lo felicitó Kakashi.- Ahora podemos empezar a desarrollar tu nuevo jutsu._

 _Una vez que Naruto comió y descansó algo, Kakashi comenzó con la fase tres._

 _-Mira, esto quería mostrarte.- Kakashi comenzó a acumular chakra en su mano derecha y Naruto casi le dio infarto cuando vió esos remolinos que tan bien conocía formando aquella esfera azul en la mano de Kakashi._

 _-Pero que?! ¿Cómo es posible Kakashi-sensei? ¿No que usted era de tipo eléctrico? ¿Cómo puede hacer un rasengan tan fácil?!- chilló el rubio.- ¿Y más encima con una mano?! No es justo!_

 _-Naruto… no te mostré el rasengan para sacarte pica ni nada.- explicó Kakashi mientras lo deshacía.- El rasengan, independiente del tipo que sea, sigue siendo un jutsu, ósea que cualquiera lo puede hacer, no es necesario que seas de tipo viento, la diferencia radica en que tú al ser tipo viento tienes la capacidad de cambiar la naturaleza del chakra del rasengan y hacerlo más poderoso, eso por ejemplo yo no lo podría hacer aunque quisiera porque no soy tipo viento._

 _-Eso quiere decir… que puedo modificar el rasengan a una versión más poderosa?_

 _-Exacto…- Kakashi miró a Naruto.- Naruto, sabes por qué quise entrenarte?_

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza, cosa que dejó un poco perplejo a Kakashi, ya esperaba su típica respuesta de "porque soy genial" o "porque soy el mejor", pero nada, Naruto estaba demasiado serio y muy metido en el asunto, eso alegró mucho al hombre._

 _-Recuerdas cuando hablamos en la enfermería de tu instituto? ¿Cuándo peleaste con Kyo?- preguntó Kakashi, Naruto asintió de nuevo.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?_

 _Naruto hizo memoria y si, si lo recordaba ya que… ese recuerdo fue uno de los que le dio fuerzas para derrotar a Pain, era algo que le llenaba el corazón de felicidad ya que no había persona en el mundo que amase y admirara más que a su padre._

 _-Sí, que usted cree que soy el único que puede superar a mi padre.- dijo Naruto melancólicamente._

 _-Y lo sigo creyendo…_

 _Naruto siguió y siguió entrenando, pero cada vez se frustraba más, no hallaba como hacer un rasengan más poderoso, o se concentraba en el rasengan o se concentraba en el cambio en la naturaleza del chakra, le costaba mucho mezclar las dos cosas._

 _Había entrenado tanto que no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido, unas gotas de lluvia lo despertaron._

 _-Mierda!- Naruto se levantó de inmediato.- No tengo tiempo que perder!_

 _Siguió y siguió, finalmente ni sus clones pudieron resistir y terminaron desapareciendo por si solos por la cantidad de sobreesfuerzo del rubio. Kakashi se acercó a él con un paraguas para que no le siguiera dando de lleno el agua de lluvia, aunque ya estaba más que empapado, pero para Naruto era lo de menos._

 _-Me toma un montón de concentración el solo hecho de formar el rasengan.- balbuceó el rubio.- Es demasiado intentar crear un cambio en la naturaleza del chakra._

 _-Vaya, es raro verte negativo.- dijo Kakashi tranquilo.- no es común en ti._

 _-Entonces dígame como rayos puedo mirar a la izquierda mientras miro a la derecha.- se quejó Naruto._

 _-Bueno, supongo que no esta fuera del reino de la posibilidad…_

 _-huh?- Naruto enarcó una ceja._

 _Kakashi invocó un clon de sombras a su lado izquierdo._

 _-Si miro a la izquierda…- dijo el Kakashi real mirando hacia esa dirección._

 _-…mientras miro a la derecha…- dijo el clon mirando a la dirección contraria._

 _-¿A eso te refieres, Naruto?- dijeron ambos._

 _Naruto sonrió y se puso de pie._

 _-YA LO TENGO!_

 _Estuvo practicando con sus clones un rato más hasta que logró formar un rasengan con una forma un tanto diferente._

 _-Si no puedo mirar a la derecha y a la izquierda por mi mismo…- dijo Naruto._

 _-…entonces solo necesito crear clones para mirar a la izquierda y a la derecha y dividir la responsabilidad.- terminó de explicar el otro Naruto._

 _"Creo que este niño es una de las únicas personas que he visto que maneje los clones de sombra de esa manera tan asombrosa" pensó Kakashi._

 _-Bien hecho Naruto.- lo felicitó Kakashi._

 _-Hice mi mejor esfuerzo… para lograr crear esto.- dijo Naruto completamente exhausto, pero feliz por haberlo logrado._

 _-Muy bien…- en eso Kakashi formó un rasengan normal.- Probemos su habilidad, contra mi rasengan. ¿Estás listo?_

 _-Ya!- Naruto y Kakashi se abalanzaron contra el otro y ambos rasengan colisionaron, se oyó un chirrido al chocar ambas esferas y finalmente al explotar, ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás. Naruto cayó al suelo mientras que Kakashi retrocedió unos metros, pero al observar su mano, ésta estaba completamente herida, sinceramente, no la sentía, estaba más que entumecida. Se acercó al rubio, quien aún seguía en el suelo y simplemente le sonrió._

 _-Felicidades Naruto, acabas de crear tu propio jutsu.- expresó contento Kakashi._

 _-Hihi…- Naruto simplemente cerró sus ojitos y se quedó completamente dormido…_

Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás…

Por supuesto que no se había conformado con solo hacer una pequeña esfera, siguió entrenando con Kakashi, pero no tan seguido, ya que sino Minato podría sospechar o peor aún alguien podría enterarse de su entrenamiento ya que quisiera o no él seguía en la mira de Orochimaru al igual que sus amigos.

Ahora… era el momento de ponerlo a prueba… su Rasen Shuriken!

-Jutsu multiclones de sombras.- Naruto invocó tres clones a su lado.- Karito…

-Lo sé.- Karito se puso frente a Naruto y llamó la atención de Gaara y Hinata.- muchachos, vamos a tener que pelear nosotros tres mientras le damos tiempo a Naruto de reunir chakra, creen poder hacerlo?

Ambos asintieron.

-Que piensan hacer ahora, muchachos…- Orochimaru solo los miró mientras los tres cubrían a Naruto, quién de inmediato comenzó a formar el rasengan con sus clones.- Como si te lo fuera a permitir.

Orochimaru se lanzó hacia Naruto, pero Karito le lanzó un shuriken y lo multiplicó, los objetos le dieron de lleno al hombre provocando que desapareciese.

Naruto se puso nervioso al ver que Orochimaru venía por detrás, pero Gaara de inmediato le propinó una patada deslizándose por debajo de los Narutos y mandando a Orochimaru hacia arriba. El hombre aprovechó la posición para lanzar unos kunais explosivos hacia la posición de Naruto para evitar que terminase el rasengan, pero Hinata alcanzó a lanzarle la misma cantidad de kunais provocando que chocasen y al explotar formasen una nube de humo. Gaara protegió a Naruto de los escombros alzando una pared de arena para protegerlo. Y Orochimaru, al aterrizar, fue recibido por una patada de Karito que lo alejó del grupo. La castaña volvió a la posición de Gaara y Hinata, frente a Naruto, y de reojo pudieron ver aquel extraño rasengan.

-Pero que…?- Gaara quedó de piedra al ver semejante jutsu.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hinata se tapó los oídos ya que el chirrido que hacía aquel extraño rasengan era fuerte.

Karito miró de reojo aquel jutsu y solo sonrió al verlo terminado.

-Ya está listo…- expresó Naruto.- Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken!

Un enorme rasengan con forma de shuriken giraba en la mano derecha de Naruto. Orochimaru quedó de piedra al ver aquel jutsu, con solo verlo podía sentir su poder, si esa cosa le daba de lleno estaría acabado.

-Yo me encargo muchachos.- ordenó Naruto mientras Karito y los demás se hacían a un lado. Los clones de Naruto comenzaron a avanzar hacia Orochimaru.- Este será tu fin!

Los cuatro Narutos se abalanzaron hacia el pelinegro, Hinata quiso ayudarlo.

-Voy a apoyarlo!- Hinata hizo ademán de avanzar, pero Karito no se lo permitió.

-No!- Karito le bloqueó el paso con su brazo.- Naruto no nos dejó fuera porque si, no podemos acercarnos a su jutsu, sino quedaremos atrapados en la explosión.

Orochimaru enfocó su vista en aquella técnica mientras el rubio y sus clones se acercaban.

-Así que este es tu verdadero poder Naruto…- expresó Orochimaru.- Tengo que admitir que estoy impresionado.

Uno de los clones saltó hacia arriba mientras sacaba un kunai, los otros dos se pusieron a los laterales de Orochimaru sacando también sus propios kunais. El hombre le lanzó un kunai al del aire atravesándolo, mientras que sacó sus pistolas y les disparó en la cabeza a los otros dos. La distracción hizo que perdiera de vista a Naruto y casi le dio infarto al verlo atrás de él a punto de tirarle aquel rasengan.- Pero que..?!

-Comete esto!- Naruto le atacó con aquel Rasengan y Orochimaru la vio de todos los colores.

-Mier…- Orochimaru no tenía escapatoria, pero… el rasengan lo alcanzó sin duda… pero de inmediato así como se formó, se desvaneció…

Tanto Orochimaru como Naruto se quedaron inmóviles sin mover un solo músculo. Gaara miraba sin comprender y Hinata estaba igual.

-¿Qué… que esta pasando?- no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

A Karito casi que le dio un patatús.

-No funcionó…- expresó la muchacha con un hilo de voz. Gaara y Hinata quedaron de piedra.

Orochimaru no perdió tiempo y de inmediato agarró a Naruto del cuello.

-Urgh…- Naruto estaba apenas, no tenía suficiente chakra, lo había dado todo en ese ataque.

-Te voy a mandar con tu amiguito, Naruto.- Orochimaru nuevamente sacó su pistola, para apuntarlo, pero Karito reaccionó de inmediato y atacó a Orochimaru por su lateral, el hombre alcanzó a agacharse para esquivar el golpe de la castaña. Pero la muchacha de inmediato le lanzó un kunai a la mano de Orochimaru que sostenía el cuello de Naruto para que de inmediato lo soltase.- Argh!

Orochimaru soltó a Naruto y Gaara de inmediato, agarró a su amigo y se lo llevó lejos del alcance de aquel hombre. Lamentablemente Karito quedó demasiado cerca de él y Orochimaru no perdió tiempo y la apuntó ahora a ella, pero Hinata le lanzó un kunai para desviar el arma.

-Mocosa…- Orochimaru ya estaba más que cabreado.

Karito llegó a la posición de sus amigos.

-Arigato Hinata.- agradeció la chica a su amiga, ya que sinceramente el rescate de Naruto había sido una movida demasiado arriesgada.

-Maldita sea…- expresó Naruto por su fallido ataque.

-Naruto…-expresó Hinata angustiada.

-Hazlo de nuevo.- dijo Karito de repente, todos la miraron.- pero esta vez, no hagas clones, necesitas toda tu concentración en el Rasen Shuriken, sino te volverá a pasar lo mismo.

-No puedo formarlo sin mis clones y ya no tengo suficiente chakra, he fallado…- se lamentó el rubio.

-Tengo que admitir.- dijo Orochimaru de repente captando la atención de los muchachos.- Que de seguro si me hubieses dado con eso no la estaría contando. Que suerte que seas un mocoso tan patetico, así me facilitas las cos-

Orochimaru no pudo seguir hablando ya que Gaara le zampó un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar. El pelinegro se giró sobre sí para caer de pie y cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo un kunai explosivo se lo impidió.

-Ya te estas convirtiendo en un verdadero fastidio Hinata.- dijo Orochimaru molesto mientras se alejaba de la explosión.

-Karito.- Gaara llamó a la castaña.- Nosotros lo distraemos, tú encárgate de Naruto.

La muchacha asintió mientras iba hacia el rubio y se agachaba a su altura.

-Naruto escucha, tienes que volver a hacer el Rasen Shuriken.- le dijo la castaña.- Yo te ayudaré a crearlo, así no tienes que usar tus clones, usa mi chakra!

-Y si lo esquiva que? Tu crees que se va a quedar quietecito ahora que conoce mi técnica? Ya fallé Karito, como siempre lo hago! El inútil de Naruto Uzumaki que falla en todo!- dijo el chico totalmente desganado.

-Naruto…¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Kakashi-sensei?- el rubio miró de reojo a la castaña.- Yo estuve viendo todo tu entrenamiento Naruto, vi la cresta que te sacaste, lograste crear un jutsu poderoso, cosa que ni los más grandes shinobis de la historia han logrado, por lo menos no en el tiempo en el que tú lo hiciste, si es verdad, puede que seas un inútil en muchas cosas y no muy brillante, pero… la misma Hinata te lo dijo Naruto, tú eres especial, de no ser por ti, yo seguiría llorando en el piso lamentándome por el destino de mi familia. Así eres tú Naruto, eres el vínculo que nos une a todos, el que nos da fuerzas para seguir cuando ya estamos al límite, y si te lo digo yo que soy la flojera ambulante es porque de verdad es así.

-Karito…

-Tú eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros Naruto, eres quién superará a Minato-san, y estoy segura que eres quién le pateará el trasero a este infeliz.- Karito se puso de pie.- Somos compañeros de batalla y no te vamos a abandonar. Gaara, Hinata y yo te seguiremos hasta el final de esta pelea. Uno para todos y todos para uno…

Karito agarró del brazo a Naruto para ponerlo de pie.

-Confió en ti, Naruto, te lo dije cuando peleamos contra Kakuzu, no podemos hacer esto sin ti.

Naruto miró a Karito y luego la batalla que estaban teniendo Hinata y Gaara contra el desgraciado de Orochimaru, solo suspiró.

-Perdoname Karito.- dijo el muchacho mirándola.- Te hice perder tiempo :)

La castaña sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la peliazul.

-Hinata!- la llamó la muchacha. La peliazul de inmediato fue a su posición aunque un poco preocupada por dejar a Gaara peleando solo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantener a raya a Orochimaru.

-Hinata, no tengo tiempo de explicarte como hacer el Rasen shuriken, así que necesito que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, vamos a ayudar a Naruto a crearlo con todo nuestro chakra!- le ordenó la Sarutobi a la Hyuga, ella simplemente asintió decidida y ambas muchachas se pusieron al lado de Naruto- Hinata yo lo formaré tu mantén tus manos estables para evitar que se me descontrole!

En ese instante Karito comenzó a formar el rasen Shuriken en la mano de Naruto mientras que Hinata lo mantenía estable. Los tres poniendo todo su chakra en éste.

-Ni siquiera lo piensen!- Orochimaru vió lo que tramaban, pero Gaara se interpuso en su camino.- No estás a mi nivel mocoso de la arena!

-Si les puedo otorgar aunque sea unos segundos me vale!- Gaara estaba exhausto, pero de inmediato saltó hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y abalanzarse hacia Orochimaru.

-Ya está!- Naruto alzó su rasen shuriken en el momento en que Orochimaru golpeaba a Gaara en el estómago y lo apartaba de su camino.

-Te mataré antes de que me alcances!- Orochimaru apuntó al rubio con el arma que le quedaba. Naruto no retrocedió estaba decidido a darle de lleno.- Sayonara…

Cuando estuvo a punto de apretar el gatillo una patada mandó a volar su arma.

-Ya me hartaste perra!- Orochimaru agarró a la peliazul de su vestido y la mandó a volar lejos, pero lamentablemente Naruto ya estaba a unos metros de él.- Me alejaré.

Pero en ese instante Karito le lanzó un kunai que Orochimaru de inmediato esquivó.

-Fallaste linda.- se burló el hombre.

-De verdad?- se burló la Sarutobi mientras estaba parada haciendo un sello de manos. Orochimaru no iba a perder tiempo con ella por lo que se dispuso a escapar pero… no podía moverse!

-Pero que…?- miró atrás de él y lo que había incrustado en la pared no era un kunai era la cuchilla de Asuma que estaba clavada en su sombra.- NO PUEDE SER!

Orochimaru se volteó solo para ver a Naruto encima de él con aquella técnica.

-COMETE ESTO!- Naruto le zampó de lleno el Rasen Shuriken.

Fue una explosión colosal. Tanto Gaara como Hinata que estaban en el suelo tuvieron que permanecer allí ya que los escombros volaban por todo el lugar. Karito también tuvo que arrojarse al suelo ya que la onda explosiva era demasiado poderosa. Naruto salió volando para caer al suelo también, ya no le quedaba nada de chakra, estaba totalmente seco.

Una vez que la onda se disipó había un cráter enorme en la pared con Orochimaru en medio. Éste cayó al suelo y para sorpresa de todos se puso de pie.

-Mo… co…sos…- el maldito aun seguía vivo.- LOS VOY A MATAR!

En ese instante Gaara llegó a su posición como alma que lleva el diablo y le dio un puñetazo con todo su chakra en el estómago.

-Esto es por mis padres!- Orochimaru salió volando, pero en su testarudez cayó de pie. Escupió sangre, pero no iba a ceder. Lamentablemente, Hinata apareció por su lateral derecho para propinarle una patada voladora con lo último que le quedaba de chakra.

-Esto es por atormentar a mi familia!- Hinata mandó a volar al pelinegro, quien nuevamente se giró sobre si para caer de pie, su quijada ya estaba rota.

-No me matarán jamás…- expresó el hombre con su rostro lleno de sangre. Aunque no pudo decir mucho más ya que Karito le dio una patada en plena cara.

-Esto es por mis padres hijo de puta!- Karito mandó a volar nuevamente a Orochimaru, pero ni tiempo le dio para siquiera girarse nuevamente ya que la muchacha se deslizó por debajo de él para rematarlo de una patada hacia arriba.- Esto es por mi abuelo!

Orochimaru salió disparado hacia el aire, casi que tocó el techo del lugar, aunque hubiese sido mejor eso que lo que le iba a suceder.

-Y esto es por Asuma!- Karito lo remató de una sola patada hacia el suelo formando un cráter.

-Blurgh…- Orochimaru escupió nuevamente sangre, pero nuevamente… se puso de pie y casi arrastrándose salió del cráter mirando burlón a los tres chicos que respiraban apenas.- He…he… me hacen… cosquillas…

En eso vió como cierto rubio iba directo hacia él, con su puño lleno de chakra, ya no podía moverse, tenía todos los huesos rotos o en su mayoría…

-ESTO ES POR SHIKAMARU HIJO DE PUTA!-Naruto le zampó un último puñetazo en plena cara provocando que el cuerpo de Orochimaru atravesara todo el lugar, rodó por el suelo hasta llegar al borde del agujero en llamas, al cual cayó simplemente.

-AAHHHH!- Gritó el hombre al caer por el agujero.

-*pant* *pant*- Naruto seguía en la misma posición, pero por inercia al igual que sus compañeros que estaban igual que él, se acercaron al agujero y lo que vieron los dejó helados.

-Urghh…- Orochimaru seguía aferrado a su vida, estaba completamente ensangrentado y sus manos completamente destrozadas, pero aún así, estaba aferrado del borde del agujero.- He… he… adelante… conviértanse en asesinos… mátenme despiadadamente…

Los cuatro muchachos solo lo miraban, era increíble como el maldito podía seguir hablando.

-¿Y…? ¿Quién de ustedes… se manchará las manos…?- los retó el maldito hombre.

Naruto iba a avanzar, pero Karito no se lo permitió, ella se puso al borde cerca de los dedos de Orochimaru.

-Ha…ha… que predecible…- se burló el hombre.- ¿Piensas convertirte en una asesina Karito? Todo sea… por vengar a los Sarutobis… Tu abuelo Hiruzen de seguro estaría orgulloso… de ver a su querida nieta… matando a un hombre a sangre fría…

Karito solo se limitó a pisar la mano de Orochimaru. Éste emitió un grito de dolor, pero sin soltarse.

-Que cruel te has vuelto… adelante… véngate!

Los muchachos miraron a Karito quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Orochimaru.

-Si crees que hago esto por venganza estas mal.- dijo la castaña.- Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.

Orochimaru la miró confuso.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó el hombre.

-No recuerdas lo que te dije en la Van?- dijo friamente la Sarutobi.- Te dije que obtendrías tu preciado dinero, pero arderías con él.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Y los Sarutobis siempre cumplimos lo que prometemos.- La muchacha miró fijamente los ojos de aquel hombre que le había quitado todo.- Cae Orochimaru…

Karito soltó su pie provocando que Orochimaru se soltara de su agarre y cayera hacia el ardiente abismo. Tanto Naruto como Hinata y Gaara observaron la escena sin decir una sola palabra. En ese instante un ruido los sorprendió al igual que una explosión detrás de ellos. Al girarse vieron una enorme nube de humo la cual, al disiparse, mostró a dos figuras. Naruto de inmediato se puso delante de sus amigos, esperaba que no fuese Obito porque ahí si que estaban jodidos.

-Naruto!- Gritó Sasuke al ver a su compañero.

-Sasuke!- Naruto se sintió aliviado al ver a su amigo, tanta fue la conmoción que sus piernas no resistieron y estuvo a punto de irse de bruces, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo.- Hehe gracias, teme…

Sasuke solo sonrió mientras Kankuro aparecía detrás de él.

-Gaara!- Llamó a su hermano el castaño al verlo con vida.

-Kankuro!- su hermano menor se sintió feliz al verlo sano y salvo. El castaño al ver los rostros de las chicas las tranquilizó de inmediato al decirle que Neji y Lee estaban bien, solo que habían ido a buscar a otro lado, por lo que los llamó de inmediato. En ese instante Naruto le hizo la pregunta del millón a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no te lo pregunté en ese minuto porque estábamos en una situación crítica pero…- Naruto trató de erguirse.- ¿Cómo está Shikamaru?

El pelinegro miró a Naruto y luego a sus compañeros que estaban detrás de él. El Uchiha miró a Kankuro sin responder. El castaño suspiró resignado al ver todas las miradas fijas en él.

-Shikamaru… está en coma.- respondió el Sabaku no.

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras que Hinata se llevaba las manos a la boca, Naruto casi se vuelve a caer de la impresión, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo firme. Karito sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo al oír el estado de su mejor amigo. Naruto, como si lo hubiese presentido, de inmediato miró a la castaña.

-Gaara!- chilló Naruto para que el pelirrojo reaccionara de inmediato y agarrara a Karito antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Se había desmayado de la conmoción…

000

La castaña abrió los ojos y vió unas cortinas blancas, se levantó de inmediato para ver que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

-Karito! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su futuro esposo. La castaña asintió y se sintió muy feliz de verlo con vida, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarlo.- wo!wo! Tranquila amor, estoy bien!

-Lo siento…- Karito se apartó de él luego preguntó por Naruto y los demás. Lee guardó silencio por unos momentos hasta que le respondió.

-Están afuera de la habitación de Shikamaru.- dijo con tono triste el pelinegro. Fue como un balde de agua fría para la castaña, recuerdos vinieron a su mente en especial… la noticia de su amigo. De inmediato saltó de la cama, pero casi se tropieza, aún estaba débil. Lee la agarró antes de que se lastimara.- Karito tranquila! No puedes levantarte de golpe, llevas tres días inconsciente.

-¿Qué?- la muchacha miró a Lee impactada.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero por favor, te pido que descanses un poco, si tengo noticias de Shikamaru te juro que vendré corriendo a avisarte.- le dijo Lee seriamente. La chica hizo caso y volvió a la cama.- Ahora por favor, descansa.

Lee le dio un beso en la frente a la chica mientras ésta cerraba los ojos, no sabía si era porque de verdad estaba exhausta o por los calmantes, pero necesitaba fuerzas para ir a verlo, necesitaba recuperarse.

000

-Sinceramente… no puedo creer lo que me dices.- otro que había despertado, pero hacía unas horas antes que Karito, había sido Minato. Kakashi lo estaba poniendo al día de lo que había acontecido en el Bosque de la Muerte, la identidad de Tobi y lo que ocurrió finalmente con Orochimaru. Naruto se hallaba al otro extremo de la cama de Minato, escuchando también el relato de Kakashi.

-Que lástima que las cosas terminaran así…- expresó Naruto por la muerte de Obito, ya que podía notar el dolor en el rostro de Kakashi.

-¿Y tú hijo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio mayor quién tenía la mirada fija en su brazo derecho que estaba totalmente vendado.

-Haha si! No te preocupes, estoy algo moreteado, pero vivo jiji.- expresó el rubio menor esbozando una sonrisa.

-Los chicos me contaron que lograste hacer el Rasen Shuriken.- dijo Kakashi mirando orgulloso a Naruto. Minato los miró confuso a ambos y entre los dos le explicaron todo el entrenamiento y la creación de su nuevo jutsu.

-Supongo que si los regaño no valdrá la pena…- suspiró Minato resignado. Kakashi y Naruto solo sonrieron nerviosos. En eso, Naruto se puso de pie.- ¿Adónde vas Naruto?

-Voy a ver como sigue Shikamaru, de seguro todos deben de estar allá.- dijo el muchacho.

-Naruto, tú también te estás recuperando, deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar.

-Además, si Tsunade te pilla de seguro te devuelve a la fuerza a tu habitación y te pone contención.- dijo Kakashi algo preocupado porque la creía capaz.

-Hihi correré el riesgo ^^- en eso el rubio salió de la habitación. Tanto Minato como Kakashi solo suspiraron que más daba…

000

Sai venía llegando al hospital, y al subir hacia la habitación de Shikamaru vió a todo el mundo afuera. Lo primero que hizo fue a acercarse a su rubia.

-Ino.- llamó a su novia. La platinada lo saludó con un beso.- Ya es hora de almorzar, vine a buscarte para que vayamos.

La rubia no contestó y miró hacia el grupo de amigos. Tenten se puso de pie.

-Ve, yo te aviso si pasa algo.- dijo su amiga, aunque en ese instante le rugió la panza, bueno… en realidad a todos. Al parecer cuando Sai dijo la palabra "almuerzo" un rugido colectivo se sintió en los estómagos de los muchachos.

-Creo que no sería mala idea ir a comer todos juntos no creen?- dijo Sai al grupo. La mayoría asintió y fueron a almorzar. Naruto seguía al grupo y Sakura lo detuvo.

-Adonde crees que vas Naruto?- lo regañó la pelirrosa.

-Ay es que tengo hambre Sakura-chan, y la comida de hospital es guacala!- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Estas hospitalizado idiota no puedes salir a la calle!- en eso miró a su macho.- Sasuke dile algo!

El pelinegro suspiró, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser la niñera de su amigo?

-Sakura tiene razón Naruto, anda te acompaño a tu habitación.- dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio.

-No quiero!- dijo el rubio alejándose de él.- Me aburro allí, quiero estar con ustedes, quiero ver cuando Shikamaru despierte!

-Argh! ¿Qué edad tienes Naruto?!- Sakura se puso frente a él y comenzó a zamarrearlo.- ¿No ves que preocupas a Hinata? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si te pasa algo?!

-Sakura…- trató de hablar Hinata, más le preocupaba el como zarandeaba a su novio que el hecho de que él quisiera salir del hospital. Afortunadamente, Kushina llegó al rescate y después de darle un coscorrón a Naruto y llevárselo de la oreja hacia su habitación la pelirrosa se despidió de Temari.

-Si pasa algo llamanos y vendremos de inmediato.- le dijo su amiga. La rubia asintió y le agradeció el gesto. En ese instante Kushina volvió y miró tanto a Temari como a Yoshino que no se despegaban de la puerta.

-A ustedes dos les van a salir raíces.- dijo fastidiada la pelirroja.- por qué no van a comer algo también, yo me quedo vigilando a Shikamaru.

-No te preocupes Kushina, yo estoy bien, hace poco me comí un sándwich que me trajo Kankuro.- se excusó Temari. En eso la pelirroja miró acusadoramente a Yoshino.

-No tengo hambre Kushina.- dijo un poco desanimada la pelinegra.

-Por lo menos vamos a la cafetería por un café y algo dulce, te hará bien Yoshino.- le rogó la pelirroja. Yoshino miró a Temari quién le dijo que fuese y que ella se quedaría con Shikamaru.

-Avisame cualquier cosa mi niña.- le dijo la pelinegra.

-Descuide Yoshino-san, si algo pasa se lo haré saber de inmediato.- la tranquilizó Temari.

Una vez que la mujer se perdió en la esquina con Kushina, Temari entró a la habitación del Nara. Ya estaba en una habitación de cuidados medios, ahora respiraba con una mascarilla, en lo que respectaba a su salud, estaba bien, Tsunade les había dicho que todo fisiológicamente hablando estaba en orden, lo único que la inquietaba era que simplemente no despertaba.

-Temari…- una voz detrás de ella la descolocó bastante al punto de asustarla. Se volteó para ver a su castaña amiga.

-Karito! Despertaste!- exclamó la rubia, contenta de verla bien. No pudo evitar abrazarla.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Mejor…- dijo la chica y su vista se posó en aquella cama. Temari se hizo a un lado para que Karito pudiera acercarse a ver a su amigo. No dijo nada más solo se limitó a verlo.

-Tsunade-sama dice que está bien, está fuera de peligro. Lo único es que…

-… no reacciona…- terminó la frase la muchacha con tono neutral. Se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama del Nara y tomó su mano. Temari se sintió algo incomoda así que prefirió dejarles su espacio.- No es tu culpa Temari…

La rubia paró en seco y miró a la castaña, ella no la miraba, su vista estaba fija en Shikamaru.

-Tú sabes que él haría lo que fuese por ti, y te entiendo perfectamente.- continuó Karito.- yo también hubiese querido partirle la cara ahí mismo a ese infeliz después de todo el daño que nos ha hecho.

-Y de seguro el habría hecho lo mismo por ti.- dijo Temari. Karito alzó la vista hacia ella, pero solo para ver como atravesaba la puerta.

-Si… pero en tu caso es diferente…- dijo la chica para sí mientras volvía su vista hacia el Nara.- Shikamaru, puedes escucharme?

Intentó llamarlo, pero el muchacho no reaccionaba, ni siquiera un indicio.

-Ya estoy aquí…- dijo la chica mientras apretaba más su mano.- Todos, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Minato-san. Todos estamos sanos y salvos… No te preocupes por Orochimaru, Naruto logró patearle el trasero, debiste verlo, inventó su propio Justu el Rasen Shuriken… él cada día se hace más fuerte… está más que claro que llegará muy lejos…

La chica miró fijamente a su amigo, pero nada, ni siquiera algún movimiento ocular, nada…

-Me enteré… que él mató a mis padres…- continuó la castaña. Temari, que había vuelto a buscar su bolso, se quedó estática en la puerta.- Ni te imaginas como me sentí… sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, de no ser por Naruto… lo más probable es que ni siquiera tendría la fuerza para verte así…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos.

-Cuando el infeliz te disparó quedé en shock… sentí que no solo el maldito me había arrebatado a mi abuelo, y a Asuma, sino que también a ti, y luego al saber que también me había arrebatado a mis padres…- Karito se alzó para acercarse al rostro de su amigo y juntó su frente con la de él.- Por favor… no me dejes sola… ya los perdí a todos ellos… no quiero perderte a ti también…por favor… Shikamaru…

Las lágrimas de la castaña empaparon la frente del Nara y en ese instante sintió que le apretaban la mano. La castaña abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frentón con aquellos ojos cafés que la miraban algo confuso. La castaña no podía creer lo que veía.

-Karito?- oyó la voz de su amigo, quien de inmediato sintió que la máscarilla le estorbaba. La castaña se alejó de él para darle su espacio sin dejar de mirarlo y sin emitir sonido. El Nara se sacó la mascarilla y ojeó el lugar, estaba confundido, miró a su amiga para percatarse de que…- ¿Karito? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Te paso algo?

La castaña rompió a llorar como magdalena mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Shikamaru.

-Karito pero que…?- Shikamaru no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí, pero el sentir los sonoros sollozos de su amiga y el como lo abrazaba, solo atinó a abrazarla también.- Ya ya, tranquila estoy bien. Tranquila Karito.

La muchacha dio un hondo respiro y se separó de él secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento…snif.- expresó en un sollozo.

-Tranquila.- el Nara le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en el hospital.- le explicó la chica.- Orochimaru te disparó en Will of Fire y estuviste 5 días en coma.

-¿Qué?- en ese instante en la mente de Shikamaru llegaron un montón de imágenes consecutivas, los últimos recuerdos de lo que había acontecido aquella noche. La desaparición de los muchachos, las amenazas de Orochimaru y…- ¿y Temari?! ¿Dónde está Temari?!

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Temari entrando a la habitación, estaba feliz de verlo despierto.

-Temari!- El Nara hizo ademán de querer pararse para correr donde su amada, pero Karito casi que lo empujó a la cama de una sola brazada.

-Tu te quedas ahí Nara! A menos que quieras que te knockee para que descanses.- le dijo molesta la Sarutobi. Shikamaru tragó saliva mientras se quedaba quietito en su lugar. En ese instante cierta pelinegra entró a la habitación de golpe.

-Mamá?- Shikamaru quedó perplejo al ver a su madre y más aún cuando se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo ahoga, además que estaba llorando casi con la misma fuerza con la que había llorado Karito.- Ya mamá… no es para tanto… estoy bien…

-COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?! SOY TU MADRE! LA QUE TE PARIO! ESTABA TAN ANGUSTIADA MI AMOR!- Lo abrazó más aún, y Shikamaru no tuvo más opción que abrazarla de vuelta con todo el cariño del mundo mientras ella lo llenaba de besos.

-SHIKAMARU!- por fin se había desecho del abrazo de su madre cuando Naruto irrumpió en el lugar y se le tiró encima sacándole todo el aire. Luego comenzaron a entrar en patota la mayoría de sus amigos y la habitación estaba completamente hacinada. No es que fuera un mal agradecido ni nada, apreciaba el cariño de todos, pero su vista trataba de enfocarla en Temari, quien estaba casi en la puerta.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- La voz de Tsunade inundó el lugar y Shikamaru casi vuelve al coma al ver como la rubia de Konoha casi que mandaba a volar a todos sus alumnos de Senju. Naruto fue el que se llevó el premio al ser lanzado sin compasión de la habitación hacia afuera, afortunamamte cayo encima de Sasuke ;3

Tsunade se quedó con Yoshino en la habitación del Nara para examinarlo. Temari se alejó del grupo y fue hacia una máquina de bebidas para servirse un refresco.

-Me sacas uno?- dijo una perezosa voz al lado de ella. La rubia le ofreció el suyo y se propuso a sacar otro para ella.

-Es un alivio que despertara, me siento feliz de que esté bien.- expresó algo melancólica la rubia.

-Sí…- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba un largo trago.- Lástima que Tsunade nos sacó de allí a todos, ya que era obvio que quería estar contigo.

Temari le dio un sorbo a su refresco y luego miró de reojo a Karito.

-Arigato, Karito…- expresó Temari de corazón. La castaña la miró.- Tú siempre has estado a su lado, eres la persona que más lo conoce y es obvio que entre ustedes hay un vínculo que va más allá de una simple amistad…

Temari se acercó a su amiga para mirarla de frente.

-Gracias… por tráerlo de vuelta…- de los ojos de Temari se asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Karito solo asintió, mientras miraba contenta a su amiga. En eso la rubia miró hacia otro lado.

-A veces… pienso que tú deberías estar con él.- dijo de repente Temari. Karito abrió los ojos de par en par.- Tú lo entiendes mejor que nadie, se complementan bien, tienen gustos parecidos y prácticamente se leen la mente del otro, no necesitan mayores explicaciones entre ustedes porque se conocen tanto que… se podría decir que son el complemento perfecto.

Karito suspiró mientras botaba su lata de refresco totalmente vacía al basurero.

-Temari, déjame decirte algo.- le llamó la atención su amiga. Temari la miró.- Asuma una vez me habló sobre los vínculos que se forman entre las personas, en especial esos vínculos que uno forma con personas especiales en tu vida. Así como yo tengo un vínculo especial con Shikamaru tú también lo tienes, y quieraslo o no, no importa si algún día llegasen a separarse por alguna que otra razón, el vínculo que ustedes formaron es tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podrá romperlo.

-¿Algo así… como el hilo rojo?- preguntó Temari.

-Hmp, lo de ustedes no es un hilo rojo… es una cuerda de fierro ultragruesa, y si le quieres poner color rojo que así sea :P.- dijo Karito burlona mientras Temari sonreía.- Ese hombre en la única mujer en la que piensa es en ti, no existe otra mujer para él Temari, tú eres su complemento. Dices que soy la que más lo conoce y tienes razón, soy la que más lo conoce y por esa misma razón se lo que le conviene, y sé que es lo que él quiere y lo que necesita. Y lo que él quiere y necesita es a ti Temari. Él ya escogió a la mujer con la que quiere pasar el resto de su vida, con la que quiere algún día casarse y tener hijos, y esa mujer eres tú.

Temari miraba a su amiga con los ojos como platos.

-Así que… no te pases de lista y me tires al vago a mi ¿de acuerdo?- bromeó la Sarutobi.

-Arigato… Karito…

-Ese vago está loco por ti, así como tú estás loca por él y de la misma forma yo estoy loca por mi futuro esposo.- Karito miró su anillo.- a quién de seguro le va a dar ataque cuando no me vea en la habitación…

-Haha, entonces mejor apresurate, ya están empezando a volver el resto de los muchachos.- expresó jocosa Temari cuando vió que el grupo de Sai ya volvía. Karito salió como alma que lleva el diablo mientras se despedía de Temari.

-Oh si! Y anda a ver a ese hombre que de seguro está haciendo escandalo porque no estás! Nos vemos!- chilló Karito dando la vuelta a la esquina y regresando a su habitación.

La rubia fue directo hacia la habitación del Nara, dónde fue recibida por Yoshino y así tal cual había dicho Karito, el pelinegro estaba ansioso por verla.

-Ya estoy aquí, bebito llorón.- se burló la rubia mientras el Nara le tomaba firmemente la mano, y no se la iba a soltar por nada del mundo. La rubia se sentó en la silla cercana a él, y Shikamaru comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.

-No me dejes solo mujer.- se quejó el muchacho.

-Tranquilo, no me iré a ningún lado.- Temari se alzó un poco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de su chico.- A propósito, gracias por salvarme galán ;).

-De nada, princesa.- Shikamaru tomó el rostro de Temari para acercarlo al suyo y fundirse en un beso un poco más largo.- Te amo.

-Yo también, mi vago…

-Temari…

-Sí?

-¿Te casarías conmigo?...

 **Kyahhh y yo quedé igual jajajaja**

 **Bueno, ganaron nuestros héroes y nuestro vago revivió, si se q varias sabían q iba a ser así, pero es q me gusta ponerle drama a la cosa, hihi**

 **Naruto y cia mandaron a Orochimaru por el caño, bueno mas bien, por el asador, (créditos a Shirae por darme la idea)**

 **Y bueno, más q nada agradecer a todos ustedes por leer mi humilde fic, sus comentarios, consejos etc, ha sido muy satisfactorio hacer esta historia e ir creciendo en lo q respecta al ámbito literario, y ustedes se preguntaran y a esta q le pasa pk se está despidiendo, acaso acabo todo? Es el fin? Pero si hay muchos clavos sueltos, bueno solo les diré que esperen el siguiente capi que viene con sorpresa y resolverá todas sus dudas (risa malvada)**

 **Quisiera agradecer a mi querida Kari, por su apoyo y por todos sus comentarios, espero haberte entretenido un montón y hacerte feliz y a la vez sufrir hahahaha**

 **Y a todos ustedes también, me despido q me voy a escribir el que sigue para subirlo pronto y así no s eme comen ls uñas hahaha.**

 **Besitos y abrazos, byebye**


	152. Capítulo 152: Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 152: Un nuevo comienzo.**

Temari abrió los ojos como platos, sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín y sus latidos cardiacos aceleraron en un santiamén y la muchacha sintió como que el corazón se le iba a salir. El Nara solo ahogó una risita.

-Era broma mujer, relájate!- dijo el chico mientras volvía a acariciarle la mejilla.- Quería ver si te pillaba volando bajo :P

Temari solo sonrió de lado mientras le daba un mini golpecito en el brazo.

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso ;)- le siguió el juego Temari. Shikamaru nuevamente la acercó a él para besarla, en ese instante lo único que le importaba era estar con ella y no separarse de su rubia por nada del mundo.

000

Pasaron unos días, los muchachos fueron dados de alta, aunque Minato tuvo que quedar con una bota por su pierna, había sufrido una fractura. Los muchachos volvieron a sus jornadas escolares normales, muy a pesar de algunos, pero era lo que se tenía que hacer.

Ya era viernes, y como cualquier viernes en la vida de estos muchachos que mejor que irse de farra a Will of Fire. Si… efectivamente, Will of Fire aún seguía en pie, al desaparecer Orochimaru junto con los papeles, la venta no se había hecho efectiva, por lo que era como si no hubiese pasado nada y Minato estaba que saltaba de alegría, bueno lo que podía…

La policía había reabierto el caso de la estafa de Sabaku no Rasa, Minato y Hiashi por supuesto que fueron interrogados, pero gracias a que los mismos hermanos Sabaku no retiraron los cargos contra Minato y Hiashi, ninguno de los dos terminó en la cárcel.

La bóveda había quedado hecha ruinas, todo completamente quemado, y Orochimaru fue dado por muerto ya que su cuerpo de seguro fue consumido por las llamas.

Karito había ido después de clases al lugar de los hechos, estaba encima de una montaña de escombros cuando Kankuro la llamó.

-Ten cuidado Karito, hay zonas que aún están calientes por el fuego, no te vayas a quemar.- le advirtió el muchacho.

-See, no te preocupes, tendré cuidado.- dijo la chica despreocupada. ¿Y que rayos hacía aquí la castaña? Pues solo había venido a buscar algo en especial, si es que aún seguía allí y no había sido destruido por las llamas, pero tenía una sensación de que no era así. Buscó un buen rato por los escombros hasta que vió algo brillar, a lo lejos en un montículo de escombros. La muchacha sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.- Eureka!

000

Shikamaru se preparaba para ir a Will of Fire con Temari y sus amigos. Naruto y Sasuke ya se habían ido junto a Karin y Suigetsu a buscar a sus chicas, pero el Nara había quedado rezagado. Razón: Se había quedado completamente dormido…

Se había puesto los pantalones, pero no encontraba su camisa. En eso alguien entró por su ventana.

-Wow! Si querías moverme el piso lo lograste Nara.- dijo Karito mientras entraba a la habitación del chico.

-Graciosa…- dijo el chico mientras seguía buscando- No encuentro mi camisa.

-¿Ésta?- Karito como siempre le encontró la prenda. Shikamaru hizo ademán de que se la pasase, pero la chica le hizo el quite.- Oye espera, déjame deleitarme la vista un rato ;)

-Te voy a acusar con tu futuro marido que te andas calentando con tu mejor amigo…- se burló el Nara con su mano alzada esperando que le pasase la camisa.

Se la lanzó en la cara.

-No tienes tanta suerte, Nara…- dijo aburrida la chica mientras se echaba en la cama del pelinegro.- Oye, mira lo que encontré.

Le mostró el encendedor que había recuperado de los escombros. Shikamaru se asombró, como rayos podía ser posible. La muchacha se reincorporó y le explicó que antes de pasárselo a Gaara lo había infundido con un poco de su chakra para protegerlo.

-Ten.- se lo lanzó al pelinegro. El chico lo atrapó de una, pero no entendía para que se lo pasaba.- Quiero que tú lo conserves, además el que fuma eres tú no yo.

Shikamaru la miró desconcertado con la boca semiabierta, pero sin decir nada.

-El techo está lleno de colillas, y tu balcón también.- le dijo acusadoramente la muchacha.

-Lo siento.- dijo algo apenado el chico.- A veces cuando lo recuerdo me pongo a fumar, es… como si lo hiciera en su honor.

-No soy quien para juzgarte.- dijo la chica despreocupada.- Solo… no abuses ¿ de acuerdo?

-Hai.- le dijo el muchacho contento.- ¿Vas con nosotros a Will of Fire?

-Nah, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- le dijo la chica con mirada pícara.

-Hmm, con razón andas toda caliente.- expresó el muchacho mientras recogía su chaqueta.- Ya! Dejame en paz y ándate con tu hombre, que lo que es yo… me voy con mi mujer ;)

-Te apuesto a que duran dos horas en la disco y luego se irán a hacer cochinadas a quien sabe donde…

-Lo dice la que me extorsiónó en la mañana para dejarle el depa libre de intrusos?- río el pelinegro.

-Oh cierto!- Karito abrió su mochila.- Aquí te traje lo que tanto quieres de mi ;)

Le extendió su bolso para que viera su contenido. El muchacho solo sonrió.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Sarutobi.- dijo el pelinegro tomando el bolso y dejándolo cerca de su televisor.- Ya me voy! El depa es tuyo! Lee llegará pronto, así que si te vas a pornificar hazlo rápido antes de que llegue ;)

-Ya lárgate Nara! Que me pones ansiosa y me bajas el líbido.- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Te lo subo antes de irme?- bromeó el muchacho agarrándose el borde de la camisa.

-FUERA!- Chilló la castaña lanzándole la almohada a lo que el Nara arrancó del lugar de inmediato. Una vez que la chica se quedó sola en le depa el líbido le volvió de inmediato.

-Muy bien… convirtamos este lugar en un burdel 1313

000

Una vez que el Nara recogió a Temari la chica solo se rió de lo que le había sucedido.

-¿Al final te pasó eso?- dijo jocosa la rubia.

-See, lo dejé en mi habitación.- dijo el muchacho contento.- Después la probamos.

-No gracias, no le pego a eso.- dijo la muchacha haciendo un gesto de desinterés con la mano.

-Ay vamos, o te da miedo probar algo nuevo?

-Hmp, por supuesto que no! Solo que ese tipo de cosas no me atrae.- se defendió la chica.

-Cobarde, temes ser superada por tu novio.- la retó el chico logrando que la rubia le diera un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Muy bien, tú ganas! ¿Cuándo?!- lo retó Temari de vuelta.

-Que tal cuando volvamos del paseo del Domingo?

-De acuerdo, prepárate porque aprendo rápido y lo sabes ;)

-Oh si…- dijo el muchacho mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento de la discoteque, se bajaba y le abría la puerta a su dama.- Vamos?

-No te cansas de traerme aquí siempre?- bromeó Temari.

-Nah, nunca me cansaré de venir aquí.

-Ha! ¿Ahora te volviste fanatico de las discos?

-Nah, es solo que este lugar es especial…- dijo el pelinegro melancólico.

-Te recuerdo que hemos peleado más que nada aquí no? Tú mismo me lo dijiste una vez.- dijo Temari burlona mientras se acercaba a él y rodeaba su cuello, él hizo lo mismo con su cintura.- Te has emborrachado por lo menos unas 3 veces, peleaste con Benjiro, discutimos por lo menos unas 5 veces, tu ex te besuqueó enfrente de mi, y la de veces que nos la hemos topado, y…

-Y…?- la hizo seguir el Nara.

-Te dispararon por mi culpa…- Temari agachó la cabeza. Shikamaru la agarró del mentón.

-See, pero todo eso queda en un segundo plano para mi, solo hay un momento que me hace querer seguir viniendo aquí contigo cada que puedo, ¿sabes cual es?

Temari negó con la cabeza.

-Este…- Shikamaru tomó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a acercarse a ella, sus labios hicieron contacto y tanto para Shikamaru como para Temari una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos tal cual había pasado hacía exactamente 5 meses aquella noche en la que esa mismísima discoteque había abierto por primera vez las puertas al público. Temari le correspondió con la misma parsimonia, se besaban lenta y pausadamente, sintiendo los labios del otro. Fue como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido hacia aquel instante en que por primera vez sus labios se unieron en medio de la pista de baile. Todo inició con aquel beso, y desde allí ya no pudieron separarse más. Si bien su relación no comenzó de lo mejor, tuvieron muchos altos y bajos, pero a pesar de todo seguían allí tal cual la primera vez, amándose, besándose y disfrutando cada día de la compañía del otro, y aunque cierta rubia no lo quisiese admitir, proyectándose para formar una familia juntos algún día y envejecer juntos. Temari comenzó a separarse de él y se quedaron mirando fijo, sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas y sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Finalmente el Nara tomó la palabra.

-¿Satisfecha?- le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta que hacía 5 meses.

-Satisfecha…- respondió Temari. El muchacho se echó a reír y tomó a su novia de la mano mientras entraban a aquella discoteque que tantos recuerdos guardaba, entre dulces y agraces, pero aún así parte de su vida y de su relación.

Will of Fire, donde todo puede pasar…

CONTINUARÁ…

DRAMA…

-¿En que mierda estabas pensando Shikamaru?!- le dijo Karito completamente alterada. Shikamaru solo agachó la mirada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza completamente frustrado mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque.- Te voy a decir una sola cosa… Si Temari se entera la pierdes para siempre!

PASIÓN…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada… no había necesidad… todo ya estaba dicho… sus ojos denotaban tristeza… Temari se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarlo, sus labios se juntaron y un huracán de pasión los envolvió a ambos… pues ya sabían lo que esta noche significaba…

CONFESIONES…

-Karito… - dijo Shikamaru nervioso mientras miraba a su mejor amiga. La castaña, dejó de arreglarse el velo de novia y se giró a verlo – tengo algo que confesarte…

SECRETOS…

Karito se mordió el labio nerviosa, jugaba con sus guantes de novia en señal de incomodidad. Miró a Shikamaru fijamente.

-Ok…- dijo finalmente la chica.- Yo también tengo algo que confesarte, es mi más grande secreto, pero creo que ya es hora de que te lo diga…

VENGANZA…

-Dije que me vengaría de ustedes tres…- le dijo Fumiko a Karito con una sonrisa victoriosa.- y lo que prometo siempre lo cumplo…

DECISIONES…

Shikamaru tomó el anillo en sus manos, pensando si este sería el momento indicado de pedirselo...

...Finalmente, decidió guardar el anillo, se sentía demasiado nervioso... aún no era el momento...

-Porque no te vienes conmigo a Suna?- le ofreció Benjiro a la rubia.

-Me encantaría, pero déjame pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo la chica simplemente.

-Bueno ya, piensalo.- suspiró el castaño mientras se levantaba del asiento.- Tienes hasta mañana…

FUTURO…

-¿Es que acaso no puedes soportar estar un paso atrás de mí, Nara?- se burló la Sarutobi mientras le meneaba el anillo a su amigo.

-Supongo que no...- expresó el muchacho sonriendo.

-Se le verá hermoso a Temari, tienes buen gusto ;)

-Hoy terminan una etapa en sus vidas, muchos recuerdos, entre ellos alegrías y frustraciones, lo que les depara ahora es solo el comienzo de sus vidas profesionales, lo que harán con su futuro, porque ustedes son los únicos que lo deciden.- expresó Tsunade en medio de la pista de baile.- Solo quiero felicitar a la Generación 2000 del Instituto Senju!

Una ovación llenó la discoteque y los alumnos de Senju gritaron de alegría por el futuro que les acontecía…

SORPRESAS INESPERADAS…

Hiashi se posicionó al borde de la piscina, pensando en lo que le había dicho Naruto.

-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de darte mi bendición mocoso de mierda…- dijo para si Hiashi esbozando una leve sonrisa. En eso, una voz se oyó detrás de él.

-Hola… Hiashi…

El castaño se volteó y la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos terminó en el piso.

-No puede ser… tú!

Y FINALMENTE…

ACCIÓN…

-¿Qué rayos pasa Karin?- preguntó Suigetsu apoyándose del borde de la pasarela.

Karin solo miraba aquellas dos figuras y se limitó a tragar saliva y a enunciar lo inevitable.

-Creo… que van a pelear…

-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora…- anunció el Uchiha mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la lanzaba lejos.

Shikamaru solo lo miraba sin emitir sonido alguno, pero atento a todo. En ese instante miró con ojos desorbitados aquellas orbes de color rojo que lo miraban fijamente, amenazante.

-NARA!- Sasuke se abalanzó sobre él…

-KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!

...

WILL OF FIRE, TEMPORADA DOS.

JULIO 2019…

 **Chan!**

 **XD no me maten! Es que no puedo dejar las cosas a medias, aún hay clavos sueltos asi que esto no puede terminar haha, bueno... ya quedó más que claro, me tomo un receso hasta Julio, más que nada por trabajo y ahora comencé un diplomado así que tiempo de escribir tengo muy poco, de todas formas iré avanzando la historia, pero al menos tendré un poquito más de tiempo jiji.**

 **Bueno que más puedo decir...**

 **Feliz! Estoy muy contenta con este fic, de hecho fue mi primer fic lo publique en Mayo del 2017 y lo genial de todo es que he conocido gente muy bacan y los comentarios siempre leyendolos y aceptando todas las criticas e ideas también.**

 **No puedo creer que termine la temporada uno! Kyah! Casi dos años, bueno la dos trataré de no hacerla tan eterna haha, yo creo que va a ser más corta, a menos que se me vayan ocurriendo ideas en el camino, pero la sinopsis ya les dejó una idea de como irá, ya nos centraremos en el cuarteto principal y el cuarteto secundario lo mandaré a descansar un rato como que se anduvieron robando la película estos últimos capis hahaha.**

 **Se viene drama, pasión, enredos, y por supuesto acción, pero no tanto como la primera, me demoro demasiado en hacer un solo capi de acción hahaha, es que soy demasiado detallista y borro aqui borro alla, el drama se me da mejor en ese sentido, jiji.**

 **Bueno... ya agradecí en el capi anterior y lo vuelvo a hacer aquí, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, a los que me leen, a los que me comentan, han sido casi dos años geniales aqui en fanfiction y estoy muy feliz de haber tomado la decisión de publicar mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado la primera temporada, cada capitulo fue escrito con mucho amor y dedicacion y cada neurona de mi cerebro se siente feliz con los resultados.**

 **Ay voy a llorar, me emocione hahaha.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en Julio hahaha, me tomaré unas largas vacaciones de mi fic (Mentira mañana en la noche de seguro te pones a escribir el primer capitulo de la temporada dos hahahahaha).**

 **Eso si, seguiré viniendo a fanfiction a leer los fics de varias de ustedes asi que no me perderé del todo muahahaha.**

 **Nuevamente gracias por todo, besitos y abrazos y nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
